


Devoted

by Luciel89



Series: Bonded verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Sex, Demon Dean Winchester, Domestic, Dominant/Top Dean, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies, Kid Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oil glands, Omega Castiel, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean, Pregnant Sex, Racism, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Tails, Underage Sex, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings, tail!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 95
Words: 737,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciel89/pseuds/Luciel89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL to Bonded and Mated, read those first, please! </p><p>Demon/Angel AU: The story continues as Dean and Castiel’s family expands and their children grow up. They have to face the struggles that come with having hybrid children that are not easily accepted by society. Contains fluff, smut and lots of domestic scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title was guest reviewer destielisloveXD’s idea (from fanfiction.net), so thank you to them for the lovely title suggestion :) I got many good suggestions and I want to thank everyone for their help, I liked many of your ideas.
> 
> The story is beta’ed by iloveanime9251 from fanfiction.net.
> 
> Ages and timeline: I’ve set the story to begin in October 2016 (2 weeks after the last scene in Mated). Castiel and Jo are born in 1989, Dean is born in 1988, Gabriel is born in 1985, and Sam and Jess are born in 1995. Eden was born on 28th August 2013 – meaning that Mated took place in 2012 and 2013. Devoted will have quite a lot of time jumping, but major time jumps will only be at the beginning of a new chapter and not in the middle of one. I will try to go as slow as I can and get as many details as possible.
> 
> In this chapter Castiel is 27, Dean is 28, and Eden is 3. Mary and John are likely somewhere around 47-51 years old.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy reading :)
> 
> There are warnings for a non-graphic birth in the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at my [Fanfiction.net profile](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/672874/) for physical descriptions of characters, house layouts, etc. Be aware that they contain characters that may first appear much further into the story.

Dean woke up in the bed in the early morning. He groaned and squirmed and didn’t want to wake up yet. He was dimly aware that he was spooned up behind Castiel with a hand resting on the pregnant angel’s stomach. He breathed in the scent of his mate and purred at its familiar and soothing feeling. He snuggled into the angel, who began waking up as well.  
  
Castiel opened his eyes and glanced back at Dean. When he saw his mate lying protectively behind him, he sighed and leaned into the demon’s warmth. He purred when his mate’s hand rubbed his pregnant stomach lovingly, and he could feel the baby moving inside of him. It was the 20th of October – the day their baby boy was supposed to arrive, and the doctors told them to come to the hospital once he started feeling contractions. It wasn’t certain if the baby would come today or be late.  
  
“Morning,” Dean grinned into his ear, making Castiel shiver a bit.  
  
“Good morning,” Castiel smiled and closed his eyes again.  
  
Dean chuckled and snuggled closer to him.  
  
Suddenly Dean felt something move down by his legs and he flinched and quickly looked down to see what it was. He moved his wing out of the way to be able to see properly, and he was met by a pair of blue eyes staring back at him.  
  
“Eden! What are you doing here?” Dean asked, and glared down at the little girl who wasn’t even supposed to be in the room. His daughter stared back at him innocently, but the way she bit her lip indicated that she knew very well she wasn’t supposed to be there at all. She had probably sneaked in during the night and fallen asleep by their feet on the bed.  
  
“Sorry, daddy… I has a nightmare…” Eden muttered, and clung to Dean’s foot while her tiny wings flared behind her nervously. Her feathers were less downy at the tips now, but they would continue to be downy at the root until she was around eight years old, where they would start looking more like adult feathers.  
  
Dean groaned and Castiel chuckled. The angel was still lying with his back to Dean.  
  
They had been trying to teach Eden to sleep in her own room, and she had been pretty good at it so far; she rarely came into their bedroom anymore. Their door was only locked when they were engaged in sexual activities, which Eden wasn’t supposed to see or hear, but they always unlocked it again after they were done – they wanted her to be able to reach them if she needed to. They rarely slept naked anymore in case she should come into the bedroom.  
  
“Come here,” Dean said and opened his arms. Eden grinned and crawled up Dean’s body until she was in his arms. He hugged her and she snuggled into him. “My little girl had nightmares, huh. Well, you know nightmares can’t hurt you, and if they do I will chase them away, you hear?”  
  
“Yes, daddy,” Eden spoke, and laughed when Dean covered her cheek in kisses. Her tail and wings moved and flared behind her as she laughed and tried to squirm away.  
  
Castiel looked over his shoulder at them and chuckled. His back was too sore to move around and his large stomach also made it difficult.  
  
Dean smiled at Eden and let her go again, and she crawled over his wing (which made Dean wince in discomfort) until she reached Castiel.  
  
“Be careful of his stomach, honey,” Dean reminded her, and Eden nodded.  
  
Castiel was still lying on his side, and he turned his head and smiled at Eden, who was on top of his right wing which rested over his body. The little girl was careful of his feathers and peered down at his stomach curiously, while she leaned over his back and wing. She still had some trouble understanding that her little brother was inside there, but she understood that Castiel’s big stomach meant a baby was coming.  
  
“Hi, papa,” Eden grinned and buried her hands in his soft feathers, carefully.  
  
An angel’s wings were reserved for their mates when it comes to touching them, but as long as the children were young they could also touch the feathers, but not as intimately as the angel’s mate would be allowed to.  
  
“When bruhder coming?” she asked. She could mostly talk just fine but sometimes she would stumble over words she couldn’t pronounce or some grammar issues, which was normal for children. She was 3 years old and was still learning how to formulate sentences.  
  
“He should come today, but I’m not sure if that’s what he’s planning or not,” Castiel replied and smiled at her.  
  
Dean sat up in the bed and stretched. “I’ll go make some breakfast. Wanna join me, Eden, and let your papa gather some strength before getting up?”  
  
“Yay, food!” Eden cheered and quickly got up. She waved back at Castiel before leaving the room with Dean and helped him make breakfast – which mostly meant putting things on the table for him.  
  
When breakfast was ready, Castiel came out from the bedroom and held his stomach as he carefully approached the table. Dean helped him take a seat, and they enjoyed the food together and talked.  
  
They had put Eden in daycare when Castiel had started working again. It was a daycare center for mixed species, which should have meant that there would be less racism there, but strangely enough that wasn’t entirely the case. Eden had some trouble fitting in – mostly because one of the adults seemed to treat her differently than the other children, and it affected the way the children treated her. When Dean had found out, he was _furious._ After a long and intense argument with the daycare center’s owner, things had gotten better and Eden was playing with the other children again.  
  
“Are we gonna see Jason again soon?” Eden asked while they ate, and looked up at her parents expectantly. Castiel was sitting at the table end because it had most space to the sides in case he needed help getting up, and Eden was sitting to his right with Dean on the other side of her. Dean helped putting food onto her plate for her to eat.  
  
“Soon, darling, after the baby is here,” Dean told her and chuckled.  
  
Eden pouted in disappointment. “But I wanna play wif Jason…”  
  
Jason and Eden had become very good friends – nearly inseparable. They had started seeing Jo and Tom more often because of their children’s friendship and how both wanted to be together and play as often as possible.  
  
Castiel chuckled. “I know, honey, but you’ll have to wait a bit. Jason isn’t running anywhere in the meanwhile.”  
  
Eden seemed to lighten up a little bit, and after they were done eating she helped Dean carry the food and plates back to the kitchen. She was always eager to help them do chores – which surprised the demon quite a bit, but he let her.  
  
Dean was putting the dishes into the dishwasher and keeping an eye on Eden, who was playing with some toys near the couch. He was humming to himself when suddenly Eden cried out in horror, and he heard Castiel gasp in pain.  
  
“Daddy, daddy, papa is hurting!” Eden cried, scared.  
  
Dean quickly abandoned the dishes and went to attend to Castiel, who was clutching his stomach. The angel’s face was scrunched up in pain and it made Eden panic and cry.  
  
“It’s alright, Eden, your papa is okay,” Dean told Eden before he came over to Cas. “What is it, Cas? Is it the baby?” he asked, worried, but tried to keep his worry to a minimum to not freak Eden out.  
  
“Yes, I’m having a contraction... The baby is coming, Dean,” Castiel groaned and took a few deep breaths.  
  
“Okay, I’ll go get our stuff, call my parents to take care of Eden, and drive you to the hospital, alright?”  
  
The angel nodded and Dean hurriedly went to get their already packed bags while trying to soothe Eden who was scared for her papa’s wellbeing. She didn’t understand what was going on and she cried and went over to Castiel and clung to his leg. The angel soothed her and told her he was alright.  
  
Dean helped Eden put on some shoes and jacket, and drove them to the hospital. Mary and John would meet them there soon to take care of Eden while Dean was with Castiel.  


 

***

  
  
When they arrived, Mary and John hadn’t arrived yet because they lived in another town, but they would be there soon. Dean had to help Castiel inside while taking care of a scared Eden, but some nurses came and helped him take the angel to the delivery room.  
  
Charlie was there to take care of Castiel, while Dean tried to calm Eden down. She was a bit calmer, but the angel had had another contraction in the car which made her pretty scared.  
  
“It’s okay, Eden, it’s just your little brother who’s coming and he’s pushing papa a bit,” Dean soothed her. He was holding her in his arms and her arms were wrapped around his neck while her face was buried in his shirt. He rubbed her back soothingly while she trembled.  
  
“Your papa is alright, sweetie, he’s doing just fine,” Charlie smiled at her, before going back into the delivery room to check on Cas.  
  
When Mary and John arrived, Dean handed his daughter over his mother, who took her in her arms and held her. Eden calmed down a little, and Mary rubbed her back for comfort. They were standing outside in the hallway, while Charlie attended to Castiel to see how his labor was progressing.  
  
“We’ll take care of her and calm her down. Go back inside and be with Castiel,” Mary smiled at Dean.  
  
“Yeah, thanks, mom,” Dean spoke. Mary smiled and took Eden down to the hospital’s cafeteria.  
  
John looked at Dean and gave his son a pat on the shoulder. “Go be with your mate, he needs your support, son.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Dean smiled.  
  
John smiled back and followed Mary down to the cafeteria, while Dean went back into the delivery room to be with his mate.  
  
Castiel was lying on his side on the bed, dressed on a hospital gown, and held his stomach after another contraction had just subsided.  
  
“Is Eden alright? I hate scaring her like that…” Castiel asked and looked up at Dean in worry.  
  
Dean smiled and kneeled down beside the bed. He moved a hand up and brushed a few hairs away from the angel’s forehead. Castiel was sweating a little from the pain and exhaustion that came after each painful contraction.  
  
“Yeah, she’ll be alright. My parents will take care of her, don’t worry. Just concentrate on bringing this baby safely into the world, okay?” Dean smiled and kissed his forehead tenderly.  
  
Castiel nodded and leaned into his touch.  
  
They were both not as scared or freaked out this time as they were when Castiel gave birth to Eden. This time they knew what would happen, and Dean soothed the angel when he was in pain from the contractions. They were both excited to see their next little baby and who this baby boy would resemble the most.  
  
The labor pains continued for four whole hours. Mary and John would stay at the hospital and come up to see them when the baby was there, but until then they took care of Eden. It was better that the girl wasn’t anywhere near her parents until after the baby was born.  
  
When the baby was finally about to be born, Dean held Castiel's hand like he did last time, and Charlie did the delivery. They were both relieved when it went well, and Charlie cleaned the baby up before putting him into the angel’s arms so they could see their newest addition to the family.  
  
Castiel held the baby who was wrapped in a soft blanket, and Dean sat next to him as they looked at their new son.  
  
The boy looked quite different from Eden. He had tiny white wings with black and grey feathers here and there, a tiny demon tail, small dark hairs on his head, and he had blue eyes with some green in them (which would likely turn green later). He didn’t have oil glands like Castiel and Eden did, and he was slightly bigger than his sister had been at birth.  
  
The baby cried a bit and squirmed, and the two parents smiled as they watched him proudly.  
  
“He’s wonderful, just like Eden,” Dean grinned, and caressed the baby’s cheek gently. The baby calmed down a bit but was still sobbing softly.  
  
Castiel smiled. He was still sweaty and exhausted from the birth, but seeing his new little son made him forget all the pains. He was a wonderful baby indeed.  
  
Dean kissed the angel’s cheek. “You did well, again,” he grinned.  
  
Castiel smiled and leaned into him as the demon rested his head against his. They stared down at their baby, who had finally stopped crying.  
  
Charlie came back into the room and smiled at them. “So, afterwards we need to do some testing like we did with Eden back then, and I suppose you’d also like to know if the boy is an alpha, beta or submissive, no? But I don’t think he’s a submissive, they are usually born smaller… He’s probably an alpha or beta, but we can’t know for sure until we test him.”  
  
“Yeah, it would be nice to know,” Dean smiled.  
  
“Alrighty. Well, I’ll let you bond with him for a while before taking any tests,” Charlie smiled and turned to leave. “Want me to go get your parents, Dean?”  
  
“If it’s not a bother to you…”  
  
Charlie chuckled. “It isn’t.”  
  
“Alright, thanks, Charlie,” Dean smiled.  
  
Charlie saluted him with a grin and left quickly, and Dean chuckled at her before looking back down at his mate and newborn son.  
  
It was the levels of testosterone that determined if a male was an alpha or beta – alphas had more testosterone which made them develop more muscles and stronger wings, and which tended to make them more aggressive and possessive than the betas. The color play of the feathers was also a way to determine it (for angels), but since the baby was a hybrid it was difficult to determine if his color mix was a result of cross-species breeding or because he had alpha angel traits in his feathers. They also wouldn’t know if he would have sharp feathers before he reached his teenage years, where demons would develop sharpness in the feathers.  
  
Mary, John and Eden came into the room soon afterwards. Eden was sitting on John’s arm as he held her, while Mary went over to her son and Castiel to check on them.  
  
“Did everything go well? Oh, and what a lovely baby!” Mary exclaimed happily.  
  
Castiel smiled as Mary looked at the newborn, and Dean grinned proudly.  
  
“Yeah, it went fine, and Charlie says he seems healthy,” Dean told her with a smile.  
  
John came over, and he and Eden looked down at the baby that was lying in Castiel’s arms.  
  
“Is that little bruhder?” Eden asked, and studied the baby curiously and in fascination.  
  
“Yes, Eden, this is your little brother,” Castiel smiled.  
  
Eden grinned happily, and John moved closer so they could both have a better look at the new one. Eden studied him closely and John smiled proudly at his newborn grandson.  
  
“His wings don’t look like mine,” Eden pointed out. She frowned in disappointment.  
  
The others laughed and the baby squirmed a bit, but calmed down when Castiel shushed and rocked him gently.  
  
“Well, we told you he wouldn’t necessarily look like you,” Dean chuckled.  
  
Eden continued to frown at the baby but after a few seconds her face softened a bit.  
  
“Have you found a name for him yet?” Mary asked.  
  
“No, we’ll wait until Charlie has the results on whether he’s alpha or beta. Some names are better for alphas than for betas and submissives, you know,” Dean explained.  
  
“Well, let us know when you know the name then,” Mary smiled.  
  
The baby cried a bit and Castiel rocked him gently, while Dean brushed the baby’s hand with a finger. The baby was hungry and they would need to warm him some milk very soon. But for now, he was just staring up at them every now and then and bonding with them.  
  
“Well, right now he looks too adorable to be an alpha, but so did you when you were born, Dean,” Mary laughed.  
  
“Jee, thanks, mom,” Dean spoke and rolled his eyes. He blushed a tiny bit and Castiel looked at him and chuckled.  
  
“Ain’t he hungry?” Eden suddenly asked.  
  
“Yeah, I think he is,” Dean said and was about to get up, but his mother beat him to it.  
  
“Well, I’ll go get warm milk then, and let you two parents bond with the little one,” Mary said, and smiled at them before going.  
  
They nodded at her in gratitude, and continued staring down at their new little baby who was just as perfect as they had imagined.  


 

***

  
  
A few days later Castiel and the baby were released from the hospital and ready go to home. Eden had been staying at Mary and John’s in the meanwhile, and she was looking forward to going back home and seeing her little brother again.  
  
Charlie’s tests had revealed that the baby was an alpha. Dean was quite proud of that, because it was important for alphas to have alpha children – those who didn’t weren’t considered proper alphas. ‘Alphas should breed alphas’ – it was an old way of seeing things, but it was still like that.  
  
They had decided to call the baby ‘Adrian’, because they thought the name suited him well. John had liked the name a lot and so had Mary.  
  
Sam and Jess hadn’t seen the baby yet because they were still at Stanford, but they would be dropping by soon to see him. Gabriel had gone on a tour with his band but would be back when it was over.  
  
When they finally came home, Castiel carried the new baby in his arms and fed him a bottle of milk, while Dean carried their stuff back inside. Eden was jumping around and was excited about being home again and having to be a big sister now.  
  
“Papa, papa, I wanna see him!” Eden cheered as they entered the living room, and Castiel chuckled at her as she kept jumping around next to him.  
  
She followed him over to the couch, where the angel sat down and got comfortable with baby, and Eden sat down beside him. She curiously looked down at the baby, who was eating eagerly from the bottle and was snuggled into Castiel’s arm. The boy looked up at Eden with his blue/green eyes and the girl grinned.  
  
“He eats a lot,” she commented and giggled.  
  
“You ate a lot too when you were born,” Castiel smiled, amused.  
  
“I did?”  
  
“Oh yeah, you ate like a pig,” Dean grinned. He was busy putting their packed things back to where they belonged in the bedroom, and when he was done he turned and grinned down at his little family.  
  
Eden frowned at him like she didn’t really understand the metaphor, and Castiel rolled his eyes.  
  
“Be nice to our daughter, Dean,” the angel said.  
  
“Sorry, Cas, but I am right,” Dean smirked. He sat down on the couch next to Castiel and pulled Eden into his lap and trapped her in his strong arms. The girl giggled and tried to break free, but Dean held her tight and she laughed and squirmed.  
  
“Be careful that she doesn’t hit the baby,” Castiel scowled, and watched his daughter squirm violently while Dean grinned at her. Her tail was slapping against her father’s thighs while she tried to break free, and she seemed to have a lot of fun.  
  
“Don’t worry, I don’t think she can reach him,” Dean and finally let go of Eden, who turned around and launched at him. The demon made an ‘uff’ sound as the girl launched at his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. She snuggled into him and Dean smiled and embraced her. “I think you’re getting a bit too hyper, little girl,” he chuckled.  
  
“I wonder why that is…” Castiel smirked, and put the empty bottle away when Adrian was done eating. The boy cried softly, and the angel put him up against his shoulder and patted his little back, getting him to burp.  
  
“Nastyyy,” Eden commented into Dean’s shirt when Adrian burped. “You’re not allowed to do nasty while eating.”  
  
Castiel and Dean laughed.  
  
“That’s right, but little babies are allowed to, otherwise they get grumpy,” Dean told her.  
  
“No fair,” Eden muttered and pouted, and Dean chuckled in amusement.  
  
Castiel got up to change the baby and put him in his crib so he could nap, and Dean followed him. They had made the guest room into a new nursery so Eden could have her room to herself and not be woken up every time Adrian cried. Eden was eager to help putting her little brother to bed, but she regretted it when she smelled his dirty diapers. But as soon as the baby was lying in the crib (which was once Eden’s) and gurgling, she went over and told him goodnight, before Castiel pulled her up in his arms and carried her out. Dean checked on the baby one more time before closing the door behind them quietly.  
  
Castiel hadn’t been able to carry Eden for the last month of his pregnancy, and she melted happily into his arms when he pulled her up. She snuggled into him and fell asleep in his arms, and Dean came over, grinning, and kissed his mate on the lips. They smiled down at their sleeping daughter before they carried her to her room together and lay her down to sleep.  
  
Afterwards, Castiel took a quick shower while Dean watched TV. He dried his wet wings before walking into the kitchen.  
  
Dean came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Castiel sighed and opened the top drawer and took out his pills.  
  
“Heat suppressants again, Cas? You know I kinda hate those pills…” Dean muttered and kissed his neck.  
  
Castiel suppressed a shudder and swallowed the pill anyway.  
  
“I know, but they are quite convenient considering the low self-control you showed me last time I was in heat,” the angel pointed out. “If I didn’t take them, I would be pregnant non-stop because of you, and I don’t really want that.”  
  
“I wouldn’t mind,” Dean grinned behind him, making the angel swat him away with his wing. The demon stepped back and continued to grin.  
  
“I know you wouldn’t,” Castiel said, dryly, and scowled at him.  
  
Dean laughed and went forward. He placed his hands on the angel’s hips, and the angel didn’t push him away.  
  
“Our boy is wonderful, Cas, and you know I love our children and you. But you’re right, we shouldn’t have children unless you really want to,” Dean spoke, and looked his mate in the eye.  
  
Castiel smiled. “I know, Dean. I do want more children but I think it’s better to wait a few years between them.”  
  
“I know,” Dean smirked. “C’mon, let’s go to bed before the little guy wakes up.”  
  
Castiel nodded and joined him.  
  
They lay down on the bed together, wrapped up in each other, and fell asleep soon afterwards. They were hoping that Adrian would be as good as sleeping for many hours as Eden was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :) I feel like I’m a bit out of course all of sudden since I got so used to writing Mated and now it’s 3 years later and I have to do more time jumping now. It’s a bit of a challenge. But the second chapter takes place not long after this one, so I don’t always jump around too fast from chapter to chapter. If I had to go into every detail of their lives, this story could turn out to be really long… XD
> 
> Expect there to be a lot of fluff in this story… should be a bonus point for those who like it. And I can’t say how often I will update this, we’ll just have to wait and see. Exams and projects are coming up…
> 
> Thanks for reading, please comment and let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

The following week went by rather quietly. Both Dean and Castiel were home to take of the new baby, and Eden was in daycare most of the day. Adrian turned out to be a rather calm baby too, but he was a bit more demanding when he was awake than Eden was because he had more appetite and didn’t like to lie alone for too long.  
  
A week after Adrian’s birth, Jo and Tom dropped by with Jason to visit and see the new baby. Sam and Jess had already seen the baby a few days ago and had congratulated them.  
  
Eden was excited to see Jason again and show off her new little brother.  
  
As soon as Jo and Tom arrived and stepped inside, Eden ran over to Jason, excitedly.   
  
The human boy had light brown hair (like Tom) and brown eyes (like Jo), and he was a head taller than Eden. He had a few freckles here and there, but they were fading a bit as winter slowly approached.  
  
“Whoa, Eden, let the guests come in first,” Dean told her and looked down at his daughter.  
  
Eden pouted. “But I wanna show lil’ bruhder to Jason.”  
  
“Wow, you’re a proud big sister, aren’t you?” Jo grinned and patted Eden’s head.  
  
Eden grinned back and her tail curled around her leg, shyly.  
  
Their guests went inside and Dean closed the door behind them. Castiel was attending to Adrian in the nursery who had just woken from his nap, before he entered the living room where everyone was gathered, and held little Adrian in his arms.  
  
Jo immediately came over to see the new baby, as did Tom, but Jason wasn’t able to see anything, not even when he moved up on his toes.  
  
“Oh, he is so adorable!” Jo exclaimed. “Doesn’t look like a badass alpha at all.”  
  
“Not yet, no, but I think one day he will,” Castiel smiled and rocked the baby who began crying. He was likely getting hungry again. “Dean, could you warm him some milk, please?” he asked and looked up at his mate.  
  
“Sure,” Dean said and moved to the kitchen to begin warming the formula and preparing a bottle.  
  
“His wings are quite different from Eden’s, is that normal?” Tom asked, and frowned at the white wings with black and grey feathers mixed into them. The wings were still downy and soft.  
  
“I believe so. Charlie told us that each child we have is going to have unique characteristics,” Castiel explained, and kept rocking and soothing the baby. Adrian was a bit calmer now and was only sobbing softly.  
  
“Papa, can Jason see, too?” Eden asked, and grasped the angel’s sweatpants as she looked up at him.  
  
Castiel looked down at her. “Of course, but be gentle, okay?”   
  
Both children nodded and Castiel smiled at them before kneeling down so they could see. His large, white wings were still folded behind his back and touched the ground. As soon as he was eyelevel with them, Jason looked curiously at the baby.   
  
Eden came over and grinned at her little brother proudly. She gently touched his little hand and the baby looked at her with his large bluish green eyes.  
  
“When can he walk?” Jason asked curiously, causing the others to laugh. He looked up at the adults in confusion when they laughed at his question.  
  
“Maybe in about a year,” Castiel chuckled, and stood up again when Adrian sobbed and squirmed.  
  
“I see he’s already taking a few traits from Dean… Always hungry and waiting for food to be served,” Jo commented, and glanced over at Dean with a smirk.  
  
“Hey! I’ve actually been cooking for the past two months or so. Cas taught me a bit…” Dean said in his defense, and poured the warm milk into a bottle. He tested the milk’s temperature on his arm before walking over towards Cas with the bottle.  
  
“Really? _You?_ Cooking? That can’t be good…” Jo snorted, unconvinced.  
  
“His burgers actually did turn out to be quite delicious,” Castiel smirked, and took the bottle that Dean handed him. He smiled down at his little son and fed him. Adrian practically melted into his arms when he started eating and looked back up at him.  
  
“Wow, maybe I underestimated you, Dean,” Jo smiled. She shoved Dean in a friendly gesture and the demon grinned.  
  
“Yeah, maybe you did.”  
  
They sat down on the couch together and began chatting, while Eden and Jason were playing around next to them and behind the couch. The two children laughed and chased each other, until Dean told them to quiet down and stop running.  
  
Eden pouted up at her father but Dean stood his ground, and eventually the children quieted down and began playing with Lego and toy animals instead. Jason still liked Eden’s tail and wings a lot, but he had been told not to touch or pull them because it would hurt her. Sometimes he still brushed against Eden’s wing or tail when they played or stood close, which the girl didn’t seem to mind, but he knew that her parents (especially Dean) kept a close eye.  
  
Eden began telling Jason about her new little brother, and how the other children in her daycare center (she and Jason lived in different cities and went to different daycare centers) had been envious that she would have a playmate at home now. Some of them were still only-children with no siblings yet.   
  
After Eden told him this, Jason came over to Jo while his mother was talking to the others on the couch, and he pulled at her skirt to get her attention.  
  
“Mommy? I also want a lil’ brother, can I have a lil’ brother, too?” Jason asked, and stared up at his mother expectantly.  
  
Jo stared at him in almost shock before she burst out, “ _What?!_ You don’t ask your mother such a thing, Jason! Why do you ask that?” She blushed like mad and glared at Dean who was cracking up.  
  
“Because Eden has a lil’ brother and some of the others in the daycare also do… I also want one,” Jason muttered and pouted at her.  
  
Tom chuckled and pulled Jason up into his lap, while Jo kept blushing like a tomato.  
  
“Getting jealous there, son?” Tom grinned. “Your mother and I were actually talking about it—”  
  
“Tom! Will you _shut up!_ ” Jo growled, flushing, and slapped his arm.  
  
“Not sure I wanted to know about that…” Dean commented, and smirked when Jo glared over at him.  
  
“I would appreciate it if you stopped teaching the children bad words…” Castiel muttered. “But I’m glad to hear that you are planning on having another child.” He smiled at Jo and Tom, while he rocked Adrian in his arms. The baby was getting sleepy again.  
  
“Well, nothing is decided yet,” Jo blushed. She looked like she just wanted to escape the conversation at any price, and Dean laughed at her.  
  
“Funny how you don’t have a problem telling me and Cas to have kids, but when the talk is about you and Tom having kids, you just blush and shut down completely,” the demon grinned.  
  
Jo glared at him, until Castiel got up from the couch to put the little one to bed. Eden eagerly got up to follow him and Jason decided to join too. The angel smiled at the children and told them to be quiet, while they followed him to the nursery and watched him put the little baby into the crib for him to nap. Neither of the children had seen such a small baby before they saw Adrian, and they both thought it was quite interesting to watch him.  
  
  


***

  
  
About an hour later someone was ringing the doorbell. Dean and Castiel glanced at each other in wonder before the demon got up to answer the door. When Dean opened the door he was attacked by Gabriel who pulled him into a tight glomp.  
  
“Dean-o! Congratulations on the new baby! Although it was my bro who did all the hard work,” Gabriel grinned and pulled back after he had hugged the air out of the demon.  
  
“Gabe? We didn’t expect you to come,” Dean spoke and looked at his brother-in-law in surprise. He coughed a little and tried to get his breath back.  
  
“Hey, I _did_ tell you the band was done with the concerts this week and that I might drop by,” the angel said in defense. “I didn’t come at a bad time, did I…?”  
  
“No, not at all. Jo and Tom are here, so…”  
  
“Ohh, been ages since I’ve seen them!”  
  
They both looked down as Eden appeared behind them. Her face lit up and she grinned widely when she saw her uncle in the doorway. “Uncle Gabe!” she cheered and ran towards him. Gabriel caught her in his arms and pulled her up into a hug.  
  
“Hey, kiddo! Damn, you’ve gotten a bit heavier since last time,” Gabriel grinned and tickled her, causing the girl to laugh and squirm in his arms. He and Eden had a good relationship; he always bought her little presents and gave her a lot of attention, and she smiled widely every time she knew he was coming.  
  
“I’ve got a present for you, sweetie,” Gabriel told her after he put her down on the ground again.  
  
Eden’s face lit up with excitement. “Really? What is it, what is it?”  
  
Gabriel laughed at her. “Impatient, are we?” He pulled his hand into his pocket and kneeled down next to her. He gently grabbed her hand before dropping a small keychain with a plush cat on it. The cat was white with large blue eyes, and it was exactly what Eden had wished for since she saw it in a magazine a few weeks ago.  
  
“Da kitty! You got me da kitty!” she cheered happily and jumped. “Thank you, uncle Gabe!” She threw herself in his arms to hug him, and Gabriel grinned happily before Eden pulled back and hurried over to show the cat keychain to Jason. Jason had a similar keychain of a dog on his backpack, and Eden had been obsessed with toy keychains since she saw it.  
  
“Jeez, you spoil her way too much, Gabe. It’s not good for kids to get presents every time they see you,” Dean told him and scowled at him.  
  
“Well, I don’t come by often, and I didn’t have a present for her last time, so…” the angel shrugged.  
  
Castiel appeared in the entrance hall after Eden had run back into the living room, and stared at his brother in surprise. “Gabriel?”  
  
“Cassie!” Gabriel exclaimed, happily. He went over and pulled the younger angel into a warm hug. “Been so long, Cassie, I missed you.”  
  
Castiel smiled and hugged him back. It had been nearly two months since they last saw each other. Gabriel’s band had been gaining a lot of success which made him very busy all the time. The band had been offered a contract and had been busy recording songs for their first album, which would be released in a month.   
  
They entered the living room, and Eden came over to them and grinned up at Gabriel again. The angel chuckled at his niece and patted her head in affection.  
  
“You must be a proud big sister now, huh?”  
  
“Yep! But his poop really smells…” Eden grimaced.  
  
“Eden!” Castiel scolded, while the others laughed.  
  
Jo and Tom had gotten up and went to greet Gabriel as well. It had been almost a year since they had last seen each other – last time was on Dean’s 28th birthday in January.  
  
Jason didn’t know Gabriel very well, and he hid a bit behind his mother while he observed the angel and his brown wings. Sometimes he was a bit shy around new people, especially non-human adults with wings. Although he hung out with Eden a lot, and thus also Dean and Castiel, he was still shy towards demons and angels that were strangers to him. His parents hoped it would change with time.  
  
“So where is the new little guy? I haven’t seen him yet,” Gabriel asked afterwards, and looked at Castiel.  
  
“He’s napping, but he should wake up soon,” Castiel smiled.  
  
“How can he nap when I am dropping by?! I’m offended,” Gabriel snorted. He pretended to be hurt, but they all knew he was just joking around.  
  
The others chuckled and Castiel rolled his eyes at his brother, as usual.  
  
“So how’s your band doing, Gabe? I hear you got a contract,” Jo asked as they all sat down on the couch again.   
  
Dean and Castiel sat next to each other, Gabriel sat between Cas and Jo, and Tom was on Jo’s other side. Eden was sitting in Castiel’s lap while Jason was in Jo’s lap, and the two leaned into their mothers (with Castiel being male but still actually Eden’s mother) and looked at each other every now and then. The two children had been playing so much that they needed a small break and relax, and Eden was playing happily with her new keychain. Her tail curled and uncurled – a gesture that was normal for demons when they felt happy, sated, blissful or content.  
  
“Oh, it’s going awesome, but we’ve also been extremely busy. I don’t think my employer at the uni really appreciates that… I may have to quit that job at some point, but I like it there,” Gabriel muttered and pouted slightly.  
  
“What was the name of your band again?” Tom asked.  
  
Gabriel grinned. “’The Fallen Demigods’. Pretty cool name, huh?” he said and winked down at Jason, who was staring at him curiously.  
  
“Yeah,” Jason grinned and squirmed shyly.  
  
“You must be making a lot of money then. Surely the girls dig that?” Jo smirked.  
  
Gabriel laughed out loud. “Yep, they sure do. But we only meet fangirls and the trashy kind of girls on our tours, I’m afraid, and not much long-term relationship potential. Haven’t had one of those since Kali.” He looked a bit sad when he said it, and everyone knew he was still trying to get over his break-up with her. They had been together for years but had always argued. They all knew it bothered Gabriel that he and Kali hadn’t been able to work it out.  
  
There was a small uncomfortable silence, and Eden and Jason looked at each other in confusion when the mood changed for a few seconds. The sound of Adrian waking up and beginning to cry in the other room snapped them out of it. Dean and Castiel’s parent instincts swelled up, and the angel gently handed Eden over to his mate.  
  
“I’ll go get him. Please hold Eden?”   
  
“Sure. Come here, sweetie,” Dean smiled and took Eden into his lap. The girl smiled happily and leaned into him, while Castiel got up and went to the nursery.  
  
When Castiel returned with the baby he sat back down on the couch, and Gabriel leaned over to look at the baby curiously.  
  
“Ohh, ain’t he cute! Finally one that looks more like an angel,” Gabriel chuckled. “And a tail! I bet all your kids will have tails, dude,” he said, and glared over at Dean.  
  
“There is nothing wrong with having a tail,” Dean snapped lightly. He looked at Eden, who was cuddled against his chest. “Ain’t that right, honey?”  
  
Eden giggled when Dean kissed the top of her head. “I love my tail,” she grinned and moved it around as if to demonstrate her point.  
  
The others laughed, and they spent the rest of the day talking, watching the kids play, listening to Gabriel’s jokes, and Castiel reminding his brother not to curse in front of the children. They had served their guests dinner which Dean and Castiel had prepared together earlier.   
  
They left in the evening when the children were getting sleepy.  
  
Both Eden and Jason were sad to say goodbye, but at the same time they were both very sleepy from all their playing. Knowing that they would see each other again soon kept them calm. Eden hugged Jason goodbye, while the boy tensed up and blushed like mad. He stepped back, trying to act like a boy again, and the others laughed at the scene while Eden looked confused.  
  
  


***

  
  
After putting Eden to bed, Castiel was comforting Adrian in the nursery while he was crying. He had just had a diaper change and food, so Castiel figured the baby was sleepy. He rocked Adrian in his arms and muttered soothing words at him, and eventually the baby’s sobs calmed down and he stared up at his parent with wide, curious eyes.  
  
Dean watched Castiel with the baby. The angel had always been good at calming their children down. Maybe it was his constant eye contact that relaxed them, since eye contact was important with babies. Dean smiled and approached when the angel put Adrian down in the crib and tucked him in.  
  
“You managed to calm him down,” Dean stated, and smiled down at his little son.  
  
“Yes, I believe he was just tired,” the angel smiled. The baby closed his eyes as soon as his head was on the small pillow, and Castiel put the baby monitor in place, stroked Adrian’s cheek lovingly, and stepped back.  
  
Dean grinned. “Let’s go to bed?”  
  
Castiel smiled and nodded, and they went to prepare themselves to go to sleep.   
  
Castiel took his pill, washed his face, and slipped into the bed. He sighed as his body was finally resting on the comfortable bed, and he pulled the blanket over his body and snuggled into it. A few minutes later he heard Dean enter the bedroom and slip into bed next to him. His mate spooned up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
Castiel sighed when Dean kissed his neck tenderly, and the angel closed his eyes to sleep. He had only just begun to doze off when he felt something poke his lower back. He felt Dean freeze behind him, and the bulge that was poking against his ass was unmistakable.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“Sorry, Cas, I didn’t mean for you to feel that,” Dean winced and pulled back a little. His cock was half hard in his pants. He and Castiel hadn’t had any sexual activities since Adrian’s birth because they were both tired and the angel needed to recover.  
  
“It’s alright, Dean, I know how aroused you get after just a few days with no sex,” Castiel chuckled lightly. He rolled around to face Dean, and the demon moved a bit to give him better space. Once he was facing his mate, his blue eyes searched Dean’s green ones. One of the lamps on the nightstand was still glowing because Dean hadn’t turned it off yet, so the room was slightly lit up.  
  
“It’ll go away soon,” Dean told him.  
  
“It doesn’t have to.” There was a slight hint of a smirk in the angel’s voice.  
  
Dean frowned and was about to ask him what he meant, when the angel’s hand suddenly rubbed against his erection. The demon shivered and moaned, and his hips bucked into the hand on their own accord.  
  
“Cas, you don’t have to. You need to recover.”  
  
“I’m not going to take you inside me, Dean,” Castiel assured him, and rubbed against the demon’s cock again. “But I do want to pleasure you.”  
  
Dean groaned. The next thing the demon knew was Castiel rolling on top of him and claiming his lips in a kiss. Dean kissed him back eagerly, and felt the angel’s hand travel into his boxers and grab his hardened cock firmly; his thumb teasing over the slit, making Dean moan and buck into his hand. The angel chuckled against his lips, and Dean swore he was being _smug._   
  
“ _Fuck,_ Cas,” Dean groaned and grabbed the angel’s slim hips as his mate sat on top of him, straddling him.  
  
“Not quite, Dean, I’m not ready for that yet,” Castiel murmured against Dean’s lips. His hand kept touching the places on the demon’s cock that were most sensitive, but without actually stroking him.   
  
They were trying to keep their voices and moans down so that Eden wouldn’t hear them.   
  
The angel’s wings were spread out as he sat on top of Dean and fondled his cock, and the demon appreciated the sight of the silken soft feathers moving elegantly whenever their owner moved.  
  
Castiel’s other hand moved over Dean’s abdomen and his muscled stomach. The demon was sensitive there and he moaned under him. His breaths were increasing and his cock was throbbing, and Castiel could tell that all the demon wanted was to flip them over and have him, but he didn’t.  
  
“Nrrrgh, Cas,” Dean growled in annoyance when the angel continued teasing him without really stimulating him properly.  
  
Castiel chuckled and smiled at him in apology, before moving off of him. Dean frowned in frustration and confusion, but when Cas pulled down his underwear and wrapped his lips around his cock, he groaned in appreciation and bucked up into his mouth.  
  
Castiel quickly put his hands on the demon’s hips to hold him down, because it wasn’t comfortable when he bucked into his mouth. Dean was big and wide, and it felt like he barely fit into Castiel’s mouth as it was. So the angel held him down and started sucking, licking, and humming around the demon’s throbbing dick. The taste of Dean was strong and masculine, and Castiel closed his eyes and purred in appreciation. His purr sent vibrations of pleasure through Dean’s cock, and it didn’t take long before the demon was pushed over the edge and shot his load into the angel’s mouth. Castiel swallowed and eventually pulled off, catching his breath, and felt some of Dean’s come run down his chin. He stroked his mate’s cock through the rest of his orgasm.  
  
“Fuck, that was amazing. As usual,” Dean grinned and looked at him.  
  
Castiel wiped some of the come off his chin with the back of his hand, and Dean’s lustful eyes when he did so didn’t go unnoticed by him. He yelped when Dean suddenly pulled him down on the bed and rolled on top of him, pressing him into the mattress.  
  
He shuddered when Dean licked his chin clean of his own come before kissing him and tasting himself in Cas’ mouth. Dean’s hand rubbed over the angel’s crotch and felt that he was hard and leaking. He snuck his hand inside the angel’s underwear and took his dick in his hand began stroking him fast and firmly, causing Castiel to cry out in pleasure. Dean’s other hand moved into the angel’s feathers and grasped them tightly, making him gasp, before kissing and sucking at his neck which Castiel liked a lot.   
  
“Dean!” Castiel sobbed out as he finally came all over Dean’s hand. His mate stroked him through it, until they both collapsed on the bed next to each other. They wiped the come off their bodies with a towel that Dean kept next to the bed for such cases, before throwing it back on the floor.  
  
They caught their breaths and looked at each other afterwards. They smiled and kissed, before pulling back to look at each other again.  
  
“We forgot to lock the door…” Dean muttered.  
  
Castiel tensed. He lifted his head and looked around the room. “Eden isn’t in here,” he sighed, relieved, and lay back down. “We have to be more careful, I don’t want her to see or hear that.” He looked at Dean firmly.  
  
“Yeah, I know, but she’s too young to understand it yet.”  
  
“I still don’t want her to see it.”  
  
“You’re right. She shouldn’t see or do such stuff until she’s at least 30 years old,” Dean grinned and kissed Castiel again.  
  
“I’d say 15… that’s the minimum age of consent,” Castiel spoke when they pulled away from the kiss.  
  
“ _15?!_ No way! 18 _at least,_ dude!”  
  
Castiel chuckled and cuddled against his mate. Dean wrapped his arms around him and pet his wings in an affectionate gesture. Castiel purred against his chest and nuzzled against him.  
  
“I think our kids are going to be fine, Cas. I’m just a bit worried about bullies when they start in school,” Dean muttered.  
  
“Even normal children can have bullies, Dean. We just have to do our best to support them…” Castiel sighed.  
  
“Yeah, I know. I just can’t stop worrying… But at least Eden has Jason. They’re kinda like childhood sweethearts, aren’t they?” Dean chuckled.  
  
Castiel chuckled too. “Yes, they kind of are.”  
  
Dean kissed the top of the angel’s head, before turning off the lights and lying down to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was tricky and I feel like it’s kind of a filler. Chapter 3 should have more plot – and a time jump.
> 
> And my dear beta-reader, iloveanime9251, has tricked me – she was posting as a guest reviewer “destielisloveXD” on fanfiction.net when she suggested the title “Devoted” to me, so the idea of the title is actually hers. She completely had me fooled XD I should probably also mention that she sometimes suggests scenes to me, so a few of the scenes are based on her ideas :)
> 
> As I said before, I have projects and exams coming so I don’t know how much time I will have to write on this story. Exams should be over in a month and then I can write all I want again.
> 
> And I got some questions from people about whether Eden is an alpha, beta or submissive, so let me clarify it to you: the alpha/beta/submissive only applies to the males (demons and angels only) while females are just females. Alpha males have more testosterone, more muscle, stronger wings, etc., to give them an advantage over the betas when fighting for a mate. The betas are kinda like regular guys, you might say. Submissives look like males but internally they work like females – no potent sperm but have a uterus instead (hermaphrodites, so to say XD). They are also less muscled and smaller than the betas and alphas. Submissives mostly only mate with alphas (because they can’t mate or bond with females) – which means that Dean and Cas are actually not gay in this story. Females – both human, angel and demon – are just females, but of course they can have dominant or submissive personality traits but it doesn’t make them an alpha, beta or submissive.
> 
> Hope it cleared things up a little.
> 
> I'm so glad to see that many of you are still reading the story. Thank you, it makes me happy :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Timeline: August 2017 (Dean is 29, Castiel is 27 (almost 28), Eden is 3 (almost 4), Adrian is 10 months old).**  
  
A few months later, Jo had informed them that she was pregnant again and was expecting a little girl. Everyone had been very excited for her, and on July 10th the following year she gave birth to a healthy girl whom they named Emma. Jason had been disappointed that it wasn’t a boy, but he soon learned to be proud and quite protective of his little sister.  
  
In August, Eden and Jason were to start in pre-kindergarten. Jason had to wait until he was almost 5 years old before he could start, because his birthday was in October and the pre-kindergarten started in August, and the children needed to be at least 4 years old. Eden could start two weeks before she turned 4.  
  
Adrian was ten months old now, and he was mostly a quiet baby like Eden had been. At least until he started growing teeth where he began being noisy at night, feeling uncomfortable, and chewed on everything he could go get a hold of. His eyes were green now and his hair was dark, and he had started crawling all over the apartment which meant that they had to constantly keep an eye on him.  
  
Eden had grown a bit taller, and she was no longer using diapers or pacifiers. It had been a struggle to make her stop using pacifiers – especially at night – but it was John who had finally managed to teach her not to. A simple lecture of how Santa Claus collected pacifiers for the world’s many babies was enough to make her hand them over so that they could give them to Adrian instead (without her knowing that).  
  
Eden was about to start in pre-kindergarten and Castiel prepared their daughter for her first day there. The angel was getting her dressed and doing her hair, while Dean packed a bag for her. Adrian was crawling around on the floor, keeping himself entertained, but looked up at his sister every now and then.  
  
“Are you excited to start in pre-kindergarten, sweetie?” Dean asked and grinned at Eden.  
  
“Yes, I can’t wait!” Eden cheered happily. She was sitting on a chair by the dining table while Castiel put hairclips in her sandy blonde hair.  
  
“Please sit still, Eden, we’re in a hurry,” Castiel told her, and held her still when she practically jumped from excitement.  
  
“Sorry, papa, but I’m excited,” Eden pouted.  
  
“I know you are, but you do want your hair to look nice, don’t you?”  
  
“Of course!”  
  
Dean chuckled. “Since when did you learn how to set a girl’s hair, Cas? Did you practice on dolls or something?”  
  
“No, Jo taught me a bit. She said a proper girl should wear hairclips and ponytails and all that, so she started teaching me how,” Castiel muttered while he fumbled with the hairclip and tried to make his daughter’s hair look nice. Her hair reached her shoulders now and she had said she wanted to let it grow long and pretty.  
  
Eden sat patiently while her papa worked on her hair, while Dean put her lunchbox into the bag, got ready for his work, and kept an eye on Adrian. The little boy had almost gotten his fingers squeezed in a door a few days ago because he got curious, so Dean had started baby-proofing everything even more to make the apartment secure. He didn’t want his children losing their fingers or other limbs by accident.  
  
Dean saw Adrian crawling out towards the entrance hall to investigate their shoes (and possibly tearing out the shoelaces again), so he quickly dropped what was in his hands and went over and swept his son off the floor and up into his arms. “No, no, no – I don’t wanna spend another hour putting shoelaces back into place, young man.”  
  
Adrian cried and tried to squirm free, but Dean held him and shushed him, and carried him back into the living room. The boy was still complaining that he didn’t get to play with the shoelaces, and his tail and wings thrashed stubbornly while his father held him.  
  
“You can squirm all you want, you’re not going near those shoes,” Dean said, firmly, and kissed the top of the baby’s head.  
  
Adrian calmed down a bit, but he kept glancing back at the entrance hall where he knew the shoes were.  
  
“Jeez, he sure has a thing for shoes. Wonder where he got that from,” Dean muttered, and put Adrian down on the floor behind the couch, where he couldn’t see the entrance hall. The boy picked up a toy and started playing and chewing on it, while Dean went back to packing the bag.  
  
“I don’t know. Children have many strange fascinations,” Castiel smiled. He sat back and looked at Eden’s hair. When he was satisfied, he gave her a pat on the back to tell her he was done, and she jumped down from the chair happily.  
  
“Thank you, papa,” she smiled. She eagerly went to her room to look at her hair in the mirror, and Castiel and Dean watched her go.  
  
“Do you think she’ll be alright? I’m a bit worried about what the other children will do or say…” Castiel spoke, and looked towards Eden’s bedroom in concern. He got up from the chair and approached Dean.  
  
Dean gave him a small smile and pulled his mate into a hug. “Hey, don’t worry about her, Cas. Our little girl is strong and caring. I’m sure she’ll manage to find some good friends there.” He kissed the angel’s forehead and heard him sigh contently.  
  
“I know, but I can’t stop being worried,” the angel sighed and flared his wings nervously.  
  
Dean pulled him against his chest and wrapped his half-sharp wings around them, protectively. His tail curled around the angel’s leg and rubbed it soothingly. “She’ll be okay, Cas. We can watch her from the other side of the fence for a while and see how it goes, if that comforts you? I’m sure our workplaces won’t mind us being a bit late; we’re rarely late, after all.”  
  
Castiel had started working again three weeks ago after they put Adrian in the daycare center.  
  
“Yes, that would comfort me a bit,” Castiel smiled, and leaned his head up to look at his demon mate. Dean grinned at him and their lips met in a passionate kiss, while Adrian looked up at them curiously, but not really understanding what they were doing.  
  
“Ewww,” Eden grimaced when she returned and saw them kiss.  
  
Dean broke the kiss and glared over at her. “This is not ‘ew’, young lady, it’s an adult thing and it’s perfectly normal. Although you don’t get to kiss anyone other than daddy and papa until you’re an adult, you hear?”  
  
“Why not?” Eden frowned, confused.  
  
Dean opened his mouth to reply, but Castiel beat him to it.  
  
“Because your daddy says so. Now, let’s go get your shoes on so we can go, okay?” Castiel smiled and reached out his hand.  
  
“Yay!” Eden cheered and ran over to take the angel’s hand. Castiel led her to the entrance hall and helped her put on some shoes, while Dean picked up Adrian and put him in the carriage.  
  
They grabbed all their bags and took the children down to the Impala, before driving off to put Adrian in the daycare center and then proceeding to the pre-kindergarten where Eden would be staying.  
  


 

***

  
  
The pre-kindergarten was a mixed one – one of the only mixed pre-kindergartens in town, because most parents still preferred to have them divided by species.  
  
Eden was excited to start in the pre-k. All children were excited to go from one institution to another as they grew older, and she was no exception. She had wanted to be in the same one as Jason, but it wasn’t possible because they lived in different cities.  
  
Although she had been very excited for a long time, Eden started hiding slightly behind Castiel as they finally arrived inside and met the other children. She hid behind his leg under his protective wing, and looked around shyly at the other kids, who were all various species and looked different. She was used to that from the daycare center, but the new children and all the strangers suddenly made her feel shy and insecure for a moment.  
  
Castiel peered down at her and unfolded his wing so she couldn’t hide under it anymore. She made a sound of protest and grabbed the feathers, trying to make them shield her.  
  
“Why are you so shy all of sudden, Eden? You were looking forward to it so much,” Castiel frowned, and looked down at her in worry. Blue eyes looked up at him, nervous and innocent.  
  
“There is nothing to be scared of, honey. Everyone is nice here,” the female teacher said, and smiled down at her. She was half human and half angel.  
  
Eden looked at her for a moment before looking up at Castiel and then at Dean. Her parents smiled at her reassuringly, and she slowly moved out from under Castiel’s wing. She looked around curiously until an angel girl came over and looked at her.  
  
“Wanna play? They have nice tricycles outside,” the girl smiled.  
  
Eden grinned. “Okay!”  
  
The two girls giggled and ran outside in the yard to play. Eden turned around and waved at her parents briefly before disappearing out of their sight.  
  
Dean grinned. “I think she’ll be okay.” He wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled him close. The angel looked up at him with a smile and the demon smiled back.  
  
The female half-angel smiled at them, and took Eden’s bag which Dean gave to her. Inside were her lunch and some extra clothes.  
  
“So, are there a lot of problem with, uh, racism and discrimination among the kids here?” Dean asked her.  
  
“Oh, well, not that much, actually. Children at this age don’t really discriminate much, but when they start in school things may be different…” the teacher said, and looked between them. “Mostly when children here have an argument or get into fights it’s for other reasons than racism.”  
  
“Alright, nice to know, thanks,” Dean told her.  
  
They said goodbye to the teacher and told her they would pick Eden up again at 5pm.  
  
They went outside on the sidewalk to look in through the fence at the children playing in the pre-kindergarten’s yard. It brought them both a bit of peace to see how Eden was doing before they went to work. The pre-kindergarten was rather big with a lot of bushes and trees in the garden, and many activities and playgrounds for the children.  
  
After a few moments they spotted Eden playing with the angel girl from before. They were on tricycles and were riding around on the paths that were made for riding on, and the two girls seemed to get along pretty well so far.  
  
Dean and Castiel were just about to leave when they saw a demon boy approach Eden from behind. He was taller than her and looked to be around 5 years old. He came up from behind and shoved Eden off the tricycle, making her fall to the ground, before taking the tricycle and sitting down on it himself.  
  
Dean growled and was about to barge into the institution again, but Castiel’s hand on his arm stopped him. He turned around and was about to complain to his mate, before the angel pointed in the direction of Eden. Dean frowned and followed the angel’s gaze back to their daughter, who had gotten on her feet again. She glared at the demon boy and frowned at him angrily, before she harshly grabbed his tail and pulled, making the boy yelp in pain, and threw him off the tricycle. The boy landed on the ground, confused, before Eden sat back up on her tricycle. She glared down at him and muttered something at him, before driving off again like nothing had happened. The boy got up to his feet again, looking confused and humiliated, before turning around and walking away.  
  
“That’s my girl!” Dean grinned, and pulled an arm around Castiel’s waist again. “She’ll be fine.”  
  
Castiel smiled. “Yes, she will.”  
  
Dean leaned down to kiss him before they walked back to the car, hand-in-hand, and drove off to work.  
  


 

***

  
  
Castiel was glad to be back at work again. He enjoyed working together with Anna as his art partner, and to see Andy and Samandriel every now and then. Samandriel had started dating the angel alpha that Anna had told him about at his and Dean’s wedding, and they had just bonded a month ago. Castiel had been very happy for him and hoped everything would go well for his colleague.  
  
He and Anna were working on yet another sculpture project for a Hollywood movie, and they had to finish it before deadline. Luckily they were ahead of their schedule, so Castiel didn’t need to work overtime. He was glad, because he couldn’t wait to pick up Eden from the pre-k and see how the day had been for her. He was also looking forward to coming home, relaxing with Dean, putting the children to bed and cuddle with his mate on the couch or in the bed.  
  
Dean picked him up at 4:45pm as agreed. He never went inside to pick the angel up, but instead parked the car outside. They both knew it was safer to not let Castiel’s alpha angel colleagues see that his mate was an alpha demon, because it would make his day tougher at work with them snapping racist words at him, and looking at him as if he was impure and defiled (which many angels tended to do).  
  
After Dean picked up Castiel, they drove to pick up Adrian and Eden before finally driving home. Eden was tired after a long day of playing and running around, but she seemed to be in a good mood, which made the two parents very happy.  
  
“So, Eden, how was your first day in the pre-kindergarten? Made any new friends?” Dean asked her while they drove home. He looked up at her in the rearview mirror. She was in a baby seat on the backseat next to Adrian.  
  
“Yes, I made a good friend. Her name is Ariel and she’s an angel. Mike is a half demon, he’s also nice, but he doesn’t wanna play with dolls,” Eden replied.  
  
Dean and Castiel laughed softly.  
  
“Of course not, he’s a boy. Boys don’t usually like playing with dolls,” Dean grinned.  
  
Eden frowned. “Adrian likes it.” She looked at her little brother in the other seat, who was gurgling and waving his arms around.  
  
“He’s still too young to know what a doll really is,” Castiel explained and smiled.  
  
“Oh,” Eden said and pondered for a moment.  
  
When they arrived home, Castiel carried Adrian up to the apartment in the held-held baby carriage, while Eden followed after Dean who was carrying her bag for her.  
  
It was already 5:15, and Castiel quickly started preparing them some dinner, while Dean fed some mashed bananas to Adrian, who was getting hungry. He had begun eating more solid food, although he still drank milk sometimes.  
  
Eden sat next to Dean by the dining table and watched her father feed her little brother, while Castiel went to the bathroom while the food was cooking.  
  
“Daddy?”  
  
“Yes, sweetie?” Dean asked, and kept looking at Adrian who was eating the banana eagerly.  
  
“Why did Jean at the pre-kindergarten think my wings are weird?” she asked, quietly. She was curled up on the chair and played absently with the spike at the tip of her tail. Her wings were slightly wrapped around her, although they were still too short and small to cover her body properly.  
  
Dean tensed a bit and looked down at her with a frown. “He told you that?”  
  
Eden nodded and kept staring at her tail. “He said they are not normal. Is that true, daddy?” she asked, and looked up at him with a confused frown.  
  
Dean gritted his teeth as he tried to control his emotions. He gently put Adrian down on the floor and let the baby crawl over to the toys over by the couch – he was almost done with the food anyway. He turned his body to face Eden properly and looked down at her firmly.  
  
“Your wings are _not_ weird, Eden, you hear me? Your wings are not like the others’ because you are something very special. The others don’t have a demon daddy and an angel papa – not many do, but that doesn’t mean that you are not normal, because you _are,_ okay? Papa and I love you very much, and you are just as normal as anyone else, understood?”  
  
Eden looked back into her father’s eyes for a few seconds before nodding and jumping up into his lap. Dean wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, while he rocked her gently.  
  
“Good. Don’t let anyone tell you different,” Dean told her.  
  
Castiel returned from the bathroom and saw Dean hugging Eden on the chair. The demon was rubbing her back soothingly, and it looked as though the girl was pretty upset about something.  
  
“Is everything alright?” he asked, and looked between them with concern.  
  
“Yeah, everything is fine now, right, sweetie?” Dean said and smiled down at Eden. She nodded and smiled, before jumping off of his lap and went down to play with Adrian on the floor. Dean stood up and went over to his mate. “I’ll tell you about it later, okay?”  
  
Castiel nodded and glanced down at Eden with a worried frown. Dean kissed his cheek to relax him, before he went to put plates on the table while the angel finished cooking.  
  


 

***

  
  
They went to bed early, around 9:10pm. They had bathed Adrian and Eden earlier, and also taken quick showers (separately), before finally heading to bed.  
  
Castiel was already lying under the covers when Dean came in. They had dried their wings in the wing drier because it took a while for the feathers to get dry on their own, and sleeping with wet wings wasn’t cool at all.  
  
After Dean had gotten into bed and settled down, Castiel turned around to face him. The demon had told him earlier about what Eden had said, and it concerned him a little.  
  
“She’ll be okay, Cas, don’t worry,” Dean told him when he felt the angel’s worry for their daughter.  
  
“I know. She’s strong,” he smiled.  
  
Dean smiled back and kissed the angel. Their closed their eyes as their lips and mouths explored the other’s, until Castiel rolled over on his back and pulled his mate on top of him. The demon growled and kissed him more intensely.  
  
“I’ll go lock the door,” Dean breathed, after they pulled back from the heavy kiss to catch their breaths.  
  
Castiel whined in protest, but let the demon go and lock the door to be sure that Eden wouldn’t stumble into the room and catch them in the act. The door between the nursery and the entrance hall was also locked, so she couldn’t enter from there either.  
  
Dean threw himself on top of Cas again and continued to kiss him intensely. They managed to pull each other’s clothes off during their kisses, until they lay completely bare and exposed to each other. Dean looked down the angel’s slim and less muscled body, while he ran a hand over the pale skin, causing the angel to moan and lean into his touch. Castiel’s beautiful white wings were spread out under him, and Dean was careful not to hurt them as he supported himself with a hand on the bed.  
  
He leaned down and licked Castiel’s nipples, hearing him gasp under him. He teased the sensitive nipple with his tongue, while his other hand rubbed the angel’s wing bone.  
  
“Dean, _please,_ I want you,” Castiel whined. His dick was leaking and his hole was wet and hot; begging for his mate’s cock to fill him up.  
  
“Always so impatient,” Dean smiled against Cas’ chest, before moving lower and licked his bellybutton. The angel bucked up violently and gasped, and his hands grasped the sheets tightly while his body was trembling with need. Dean loved teasing his mate and watch him squirm and writhe until he couldn’t take it anymore and just wanted Dean’s cock.  
  
“Dean, I want to sleep at some point also, so _please_ just stop teasing,” Castiel begged and thrashed his wings in annoyance.  
  
“Alright, alright,” Dean grinned, amused, and finally reached down a hand to start fingering Cas’ hole open and make him ready. His fingers slipped into his mate’s tight, warm heat and felt how slick he was already. The scent of the angel’s slick was so unlike the slick of any woman Dean had ever been with before – it was sweeter, _stronger,_ even when he wasn’t in heat. He scissored him open as fast as he could, and when he felt the angel was ready to take his cock, he pulled his fingers out and got into position above him.  
  
Castiel looked up at him and spread his legs more to give him space. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck as the demon got in position.  
  
Dean grabbed his cock and guided it into Castiel’s warm body, feeling it squeezing around him but still letting him inside. He moaned as he buried himself deep inside his mate, and he looked down into Castiel’s deep blue eyes as he was finally all the way inside.  
  
Castiel’s mouth was open in a silent ‘O’ while he stared up into Dean’s green eyes. They kept eye contact as the demon pulled out slowly before slamming back in; causing the angel’s body to rock up the bed and for him to gasp out in surprise.  
  
Dean leaned down and buried his face in the angel’s neck while he finally set up a faster and harder pace. Castiel clung to him and touched his back and wings while Dean thrust into his body.  
  
The room was full of quiet needy moans and gasps, and a heavy smell of sex and alpha musk. They were still careful not to be too loud, in case Eden should suddenly be standing outside their door. Adrian was still too young for it to matter much if he heard them, and the boy could sleep through almost any noise.  
  
“C’mon, Cas, I know you’re close. I can tell by the way you’re squeezing around me even tighter. I want you to come, c’mon,” Dean groaned into his neck, while he adjusted his hips and thrust into his mate even harder and nailing his prostate head-on.  
  
“Dean – _ah, yes, right there, oh!_ Please,” Castiel whimpered, and bared his neck to Dean as the demon started marking it possessively. He writhed and moaned until he finally came, and felt Dean nail his prostate mercilessly through his orgasm, until the demon also came and spilled his seed inside of him.  
  
They panted and caught their breaths together, and Castiel winced slightly when Dean slipped out of him and felt the demon’s come leave his body. Dean got up and wiped up the mess and cleaned Castiel up, before pulling on some underwear and a t-shirt and unlocked the door. The angel quietly put on some clothes as well, in case Eden should come in during the night.  
  
Dean lay back down on the bed and turned off the lights, and Castiel moved over and cuddled against him. The demon hummed and rubbed a hand over the angel’s back; touching his slightly wet oil glands which made Cas moan and squirm.  
  
“How long has it been? Three days?” Dean asked all of sudden.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes, although Dean couldn’t see it. “You’re actually keeping count of it…”  
  
Dean grinned and pulled his mate closer. “Yeah, more or less.”  
  
“You are hopeless,” Castiel muttered and closed his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, I know, but you love me anyway,” Dean smirked, smugly.  
  
“Shut up and go to sleep, Dean,” the angel muttered, although Dean could tell that he was smirking.  
  
Dean just grinned and wrapped his wings around them as they settled down to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the first time jump of the story, but they’ll be quite frequent. Still a few chapters to go before you’ll see any heat sex – Adrian needs to be a bit older :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

**August 2019 (Dean is 31, Castiel is 30, Adrian is 2 (almost 3), Eden is 5 (almost 6).**  
  
Eden and Jason had started in the first grade in mid-August in different schools. Jason was adapting well into his school and had found many friends, where Eden had a bit more trouble. Some of the children were still looking at her wings strangely since they weren’t quite like demon wings and not like angel wings either, and sometimes a few of the other children would make fun of it. Dean and Castiel were trying their best to teach her how to overcome the bullies and ignore them, but it was hard on both of them. At least Eden’s friend from kindergarten, Ariel, was still a good friend of hers and the two got along well.  
  
Castiel had turned 30 years old on the 20th August, and Eden would turn 6 on the 28th. She was very excited about her birthday and couldn’t wait.  
  
It was the day after Castiel’s birthday, and it had been a week since Eden started in school. They were busy doing the usual morning chores – waking up the kids, preparing breakfast and lunchboxes, getting ready for work, and keeping an eye on Adrian who was still curious about anything he could get his hands on. The boy was nearly 3 years old now and had started walking, and he was running around after Eden all the time, which both amused and annoyed her at times.  
  
“No, that’s my cup, Adrian!” Eden scolded and took a plastic cup out of his curious hands. It was a cup she had gotten as a present on her fifth birthday, and it was decorated with Disney princesses (most of them being either humans or angels, because demons were often seen as less delicate). She loved it very much and didn’t like it when her brother used it. Adrian was very often interested in items that belonged to his older sister.  
  
Eden’s wings twitched with annoyance as she glared at her brother. Her feathers reached her knees now, but wouldn’t reach her feet until another 10 years.  
  
Adrian began crying after Eden snatched the cup from his hands, and Castiel came over and pulled him up in his arms to soothe him. “What’s wrong, Adrian?” he asked and rocked the boy.  
  
“Eden took da cup,” Adrian sobbed and clung to the angel.  
  
“It’s _my_ cup! Tell him to stop taking it, papa!” Eden spoke, stubbornly, and glared up at her little brother.  
  
Castiel sighed and continued to comfort his son. “It’s alright, you know it’s Eden’s cup. You don’t like it either when she takes _your_ cup, do you?”  
  
“No…” The boy sobbed into the angel’s shirt and kept clinging to him.  
  
“There is nothing to cry about, sweetie.”  
  
Dean came out from the bathroom and watched the scene. Eden took her cup and walked into the kitchen to get some milk, while Castiel continued trying to calm Adrian down.  
  
“Another sibling quarrel over the cup?” Dean smirked.  
  
“Yes… And your son is not acting like an alpha at all, he’s clinging to me,” Castiel muttered and glared briefly at his mate.  
  
Dean laughed. “Well, I don’t blame him. You’re nice to cling to.” He gave the angel a suggestive wink.  
  
“Be quiet, Dean,” Castiel muttered and blushed. He put Adrian down on the floor again and the boy clung to his leg for a minute before moving over to his toys.  
  
“Eden, get dressed, we’re leaving soon,” Dean told her.  
  
Eden looked a bit conflicted. She stayed in her spot in the kitchen and took a step forward before slowly moving back again, and repeated the movements a few times. Her tail twitched nervously and she looked up at Dean and asked, “But daddy, what if they steal my books again?”  
  
Dean looked at her, frowning. “What? They did that?”  
  
“Some angel boy did, yes,” Eden muttered and looked at the floor.  
  
“Why?” Dean demanded, and tried to hold back the anger he felt inside. No one should hurt or bully his little girl without him taking affair.  
  
“Because I can read better than he can, and he said I’m only better was because I’m a freak,” she explained. Her eyes got teary, making both Dean and Cas alerted. Adrian didn’t understand what was going on, so he kept playing with a toy car over by the couch, while his parents stared at Eden who was twitching and trembling.  
  
Dean noticed Castiel’s eyes getting teary as well as he listened to their daughter while feeling utterly helpless about what had happened to her.  
  
Dean pulled himself together and kneeled down in front of Eden. He grabbed her shoulders firmly and made her look into his eyes. “You are _not_ a freak; you’re just good at some things that this boy isn’t, okay? And I’ll go talk to you teacher when I drop you off in school today and see if I can make it stop, alright?”  
  
Eden nodded and wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck to hug him. The demon rubbed her back and kissed her cheek.  
  
“Are there any others than him who has said such things to you?”  
  
“Not really, but some of them stare at me oddly,” Eden sobbed.  
  
Dean sighed and continued to comfort her.  
  
Afterwards, they packed the rest of the stuff, dropped Adrian off in the daycare center and drove Eden to school. Dean pulled the teacher aside to talk with her and she promised she would explain to the children that Eden was just like any other child. The teacher seemed very understanding and fond of Eden, and they hoped she’d be able to make a difference. She did tell them, however, that the problem was not just the children but also how the other parents perceived the angel/demon hybrid and the way their opinions were reflected in their children’s behavior – most of the children had already informed their parents about an angel/demon hybrid being in their class. She told them there would be a parent/teacher meeting next week and that hopefully she could talk to the parents about not letting their children bully Eden.  
  
After talking to the teacher, Dean and Castiel went back to the Impala so the demon could drive them to work.  
  
Castiel hesitated and didn’t enter the car, and Dean glanced at him in worry. He walked around the car and approached the angel warily.  
  
“Cas?”  
  
Castiel took a deep breath and tried to hold the tears back. “This is what I feared… that our children would have to go through this because they are different. I don’t like seeing her suffer, Dean, and I feel like it’s all my fault.”  
  
“Whoa, Cas, don’t think that. How can it be your fault?” The demon grabbed his mate’s arm in a comforting gesture while he tried to make eye contact with him.  
  
Castiel finally looked up into Dean’s eyes, helplessly. “Because I don’t know how to make other people stop hating us and stop looking at our children the way they do. I don’t know what to do or how to protect our children from all the bad things out there.”  
  
Dean sighed. “Cas, there isn’t much we can do about that… The only thing we can do it is to support them and ask the school for help. Hell, Cas, our children are gonna meet _a lot_ of douchebags in their lives – but you can’t go through life without meeting a douchebag or two, they’re _everywhere._ But what we must not do is to give up and lose all hope, because if we do that, then our children are the ones who will suffer the consequences of not having our support, you understand? They _need_ our full support and our love to get through this, and you can’t give them that if you blame yourself.”  
  
They stared into each other’s eyes for a minute, until Castiel’s body finally relaxed and the angel nodded.  
  
“I understand. I’m sorry…”  
  
Dean smiled. “Nothing to be sorry about, I know how hard it is. Heck, I don’t like watching Eden cry either, it makes me feel so helpless.”  
  
“But you handled the situation with the teacher well.”  
  
“Well, the teacher’s nice… I think maybe she can help Eden out and make her fit in better,” Dean pondered. “And I think we should attend the parent/teacher meeting to get to know Eden’s classmates and their parents.”  
  
“Don’t you think they’ll treat us like most other racists do?” Castiel muttered. He wasn’t very keen about going.  
  
“Yeah, but if we can talk to them about letting their kids leave Eden alone, it would be worth it. I hope there would at least be one of them that is in the mood for listening.”  
  
“I believe you might be right…”  
  
Dean’s lip curled into a smile. “And now, let’s go to work before we’re late.”  
  
Castiel smiled and nodded, before finally getting into the car. Dean got into the Impala as well and drove them to work.

 

 

***

  
  
Tuesday evening the following week, Castiel, Dean and Eden went to the school to attend the parent/teacher meeting. They had left Adrian with Missouri, who was happy to care take of him while they were gone for a few hours. They had started speaking to her a bit more over the past few years and they got along well. Castiel felt rather safe leaving his little son with her, but he couldn’t help being slightly worried.  
  
The children were allowed to go to the meeting as well, and teachers would show the parents around the school, introduce themselves, give information about school policies, teachers’ emails, etc.  
  
Eden held Dean’s hand tightly as they entered the school, and stared around at all the other parents and children who were also walking into the school. Dean glanced down at his daughter in slight worry when he felt how nervous she was and gave her little hand a reassuring squeeze, which softened her up a bit.  
  
The female teacher they had met the other day, Emilie, welcomed the parents and showed them around the school. Eden and Ariel giggled and had fun together while they walked around, and Castiel started chatting a bit with Ariel’s angel mother. Dean had to tell Eden to quiet down a bit when the two girls kept talking and giggling when the teacher started speaking again.  
  
They finally entered their children’s classroom. The room was decorated with various colorful decorations which the children had made last week, and the upper wall had the entire alphabet posted on it. Each letter was represented on a paper with an animal or item which name started with the letter it represented. On the other wall there were numbers from 1-100 posted. It was for the children to better learn and remember the alphabet and number system, although they had started leaning them in pre-school last year. There were extra chairs put into the room for the parents to sit on, and they all looked up as the teachers came in to introduce themselves.  
  
Because it was a mixed species school, the parents were both demons, angels, and humans, and they were mostly mixed couples with hybrid children. There were a few full blood children among them (whose parents weren’t racist since they put them in a mixed school). Some of the parents were also hybrids who had mated either with another hybrid or a full blood. Eden was still the only angel/demon hybrid present in the room.  
  
They were sitting next to Ariel and her parents. Ariel’s parents were rather accepting of Eden and of Dean and Castiel, although Dean had felt Ariel’s beta angel father being a bit skeptic of him and Eden first, but it had faded when he saw the girls’ close friendship.  
  
Castiel and Dean ignored the way some of the other parents stared, frowned and whispered about them. Castiel couldn’t help but feel extremely uncomfortable when an alpha angel (who appeared to be a single parent) sitting behind him continued to stare at him. He wasn’t sure if he was staring out of hatred or because he was interested in him, but either way the angel didn’t like it. He was glad Dean didn’t seem to notice, because the last thing he needed was for his mate to start a big fuss in front of everyone because someone was looking at him.  
  
Castiel tried shrugging it off and instead concentrated on the teachers.  
  
The evening went by pretty quiet at first. Several teachers came into the classroom and introduced themselves, and the parents got to know their children’s teachers, school materials, schedules, etc., better.  
  
By the end of the evening, Emilie returned and spoke to them.  
  
The children had gotten tired and restless, so they went outside to play under the supervision of the other teachers, while the parents stayed inside and listened to Emilie.  
  
“Hello, everyone, I hope you enjoyed the evening – it was nice for us to see you all here, and I do hope you got a better impression of what your children will be doing here at this school. Now, before we all go home, I would like to ask if there are any of you who have questions or anything before we leave?” The teacher smiled and looked around the class at all the teachers.  
  
“I have a question!” an alpha demon blurted, making everyone look at him. “Why is it that this school allows an abomination like that angel/demon hybrid to attend classes together with the other children? Such kids shouldn’t exist in the first place, and _my son_ is _not_ going to have to look at such a _freak_ every fucking day here!” He spat the words out and glared over at Dean and Castiel in contempt.  
  
Dean growled aggressively and his wings sharpened, causing some of the other parents, who didn’t have sharp wings, to flinch back.  
  
“You got a problem, asshole?!” Dean snapped and was about to get up from his chair to charge at the other demon, but Castiel held him back.  
  
“Yeah, I do. Obviously you have a problem too, since you seem to have a weak spot for a nice, tight piece of angel ass!” the demon snarled back. He ignored his mate who tried desperately to calm him down, and the other parents gasped at his outburst.  
  
Dean saw red.  
  
He got up from his chair fast and spread his impressive, sharp wings out aggressively. The other demon got up as well, growling. Dean was about to charge but the teacher’s voice stopped him.  
  
“Stop it you two! We don’t want any fights here! What would your children think?” Emilie shouted, and stared between Dean and the other demon in a mixture of authority and slight fear.  
  
Dean backed down slowly, as did the other alpha, but their continued glaring each other down until Dean sat down next to Cas again. The angel looked utterly uncomfortable and he trembled slightly. He hated conflict more than anything.  
  
There was a lot of talking and whispering in the room and everyone stared between Dean and the other demon with wide eyes.  
  
Emilie sighed and seemed to collect herself again before speaking. “So… does anyone else have a problem with the hybrid? I can guarantee you that Eden is a very smart, friendly child, and I doubt she’ll be any kind of trouble to your children.”  
  
There was whispering again, and the demon male from earlier snorted at her words. Dean growled at him.  
  
Some of the other parents admitted feeling the same as the alpha demon and weren’t comfortable with Eden being in the same class as their kids, while others said it didn’t matter to them at all. The parents started fighting with other because of it and it got pretty loud.  
  
Castiel stared into his lap the whole time, trying to calm down and shake the anger and violating feeling off of him. Dean could feel his discomfort through the bond and he grabbed his hand and squeezed it. The demon was trembling slightly as he tried to control himself and not start punching at the racist parents all of sudden.  
  
“Well, I only see one option here: expel that damned hybrid and all the problems are solved!” the alpha demon from earlier snapped and rose from his chair.  
  
Everything went crazy from then on.  
  
Some parents started shouting and spitting racist words, and others were just trying to make peace between everyone again. Dean had gotten up and confronted the other demon, and the two started a verbal discussion which certainly didn’t go kindly.  
  
Everything got so out of hand that Emilie went to get the principal, who was present at the school.  
  
When the principal entered, the alpha demon from earlier walked up to him and demanded that he took Eden out of school. Some of the other parents nodded in agreement while others protested, and the principal looked around at everyone with a serious, firm expression on his face.  
  
“So you ask of me to let this angel/demon hybrid go because you are so racist and narrow-minded that you won’t have your children be around an otherwise friendly and smart student? Is that it?” the principal spoke in a voice of authority, and glanced over the classroom.  
  
The parents looked at each other.  
  
“Was that an insult to us?” the alpha demon growled.  
  
“No, it was a true fact. You must be racist since you – _hybrid_ parents or parents with _hybrid_ offspring – talk like that about an innocent, hybrid child, who isn’t different from your own kids,” the principal answered. His eyes darkened and his angel wings twitched. “And if you want me to expel an innocent student because you are being racist, then I guess I should also expel that demon boy who destroyed school property worth 1500 dollars last week… Say, wasn’t that your kid?”  
  
He looked at the alpha demon, whose eyes widened and took a step back unconsciously.  
  
“Not to mention any of your kids who will break school rules in the future or just somehow ‘destroy the ideal classroom picture’ – I can expel them too if that’s the rules you wanna play by,” the principal continued, and grit his teeth as he glared at the parents. “If you don’t want your children to interact with the hybrid, then tell them to not talk to her – but do _not_ let them bully or harass her, otherwise it’s _your_ children who will face getting expelled.”  
  
Dean couldn’t help but smirk smugly when everyone seemed to back down at the threat. He brushed his wing against Castiel’s gently, and the angel looked at him with a small smile.  
  
The alpha demon seemed to be in conflict with himself. He was clearly not pleased about what the principal had to say. Eventually he growled and lowered his spread wings. “Fine, let the hybrid stay. But my son is not going near her, _ever._ ”  
  
The principal’s lip curled into a tiny, barely visible smirk, and he shrugged his shoulders. “It’s a free country.”  
  
The demon snorted and left the room to go get his son, before leaving the school angrily.  
  
Everyone calmed down and began to leave. Some of them smiled softly at Dean and Cas as they left and said goodbye to them. Ariel’s mother gave them a grin and a thumbs-up, making Dean laugh.  
  
The principal pulled Dean and Castiel aside as everyone began to leave, and spoke with them once they were alone in the room.  
  
“I’m sorry you have to go through such trouble with your daughter. I will do my best to prevent anything from happening to her, and if it does I will make sure there will be punishments.”  
  
“Thank you, sir, we appreciate it,” Dean smiled, and shook the principal’s hand when it was offered to him. “But… may I ask why you’re so, uh, not racist?”  
  
The principal laughed. “Well, I know quite a lot about angel/demon hybrids – my mother is one, and she married my father who is an angel. That is why I look completely like an angel.”  
  
Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise, as did Dean’s. They hadn’t expected that.  
  
The principal said goodbye to them and they left to room to find Eden, who was waiting for them in the hallway. She was talking to Garth, who was the math teacher they were introduced to earlier.  
  
Garth was squatting down in front of her, and he had an old sock on his hand which he used to entertain her and Ariel with.  
  
“Don’t be scared of the bullies, little girl, I will protect you!” the sock spoke through Garth. The human moved the sock forward and bumped it against Eden’s and Ariel’s noses.  
  
Eden laughed. “But you’re a _sock…_ ”  
  
The sock looked offended. “Now, don’t be racist! Racists are bad, you know that.”  
  
Eden giggled along with Ariel.  
  
“Hey,” Dean smiled as he and Castiel approached. “What’s going on? What’s up with the sock?” He frowned and stared at it almost suspiciously.  
  
Garth stood up and shoved the sock up in front of Dean’s face, who flinched back a little. “I am Mr. Fizzles, and I will protect dear Eden from now on!”  
  
Dean blinked at the sock and at Garth stupidly, while Cas chuckled in amusement next to him.  
  
“Mr. Garth is funny,” Eden smiled. “He just chased away two mean boys who were making fun of me and Ariel…”  
  
“Oh, did he now?” Dean spoke and looked at Garth as if he was assessing him.  
  
Garth chuckled. “Well, those two boys have no manners. I like teaching kids manners, but me being a math teacher usually makes them dislike me. Mr. Fizzles is a good help, though,” he grinned.  
  
Castiel smiled. “Thank you, Mr… Garth?” He frowned at the name.  
  
“Fitzgerald is my last name. The children call me by my first name because most of them can’t say my last name properly. I don’t really care anyway,” Garth shrugged. “And you’re welcome. I was bullied myself in school, so now I would like to help Eden through it.” He smiled down at Eden and did a high-five with her and Ariel, who seemed to like their math teacher a lot.  
  
Ariel’s parents began taking their daughter home, and she and Eden said goodbye and waved at each other as the angel girl left. Dean and Castiel prepared to leave with Eden as well.  
  
“Goodbye, Eden, and see you tomorrow for math. It’s your birthday tomorrow, right?” Garth said and smiled down at her.  
  
Eden’s eyes widened. “How did you know?”  
  
Garth merely grinned at her and waved goodbye as they left.  
  
Eden went ahead of her parents on the way back to the car. She was sleepy, but the thought of her birthday the next day kept her excited and cheerful.  
  
Dean and Castiel held hands as they walked to the car and watched Eden jump around happily in front of them. She was completely unaware of the fights and discussions all the parents had had about her earlier, but they weren’t going to tell her about it any time soon. It was better that she didn’t know, for now.  
  
“I hope there won’t be another such meeting soon…” Castiel muttered and sighed.  
  
Dean smiled. “Yeah, me too. I’m glad it went well. I just hope the parents will leave the matter be.”  
  
“Me too, but I’m not putting my hopes up too high just yet.”  
  
They helped Eden into the car and drove home, feeling exhausted after the parent meeting.  
  
They picked up Adrian from Missouri’s apartment and the boy was already asleep. Dean carried him into his room and tucked him into bed. After they put Eden and Adrian to sleep, they began wrapping up the last few presents to be ready to give them to Eden the next morning. They had bought various toys, clothes and shoes for her, and they knew that the rest of the family would likely also give her presents like they usually did.  
  
Afterwards, they lay down in bed together and were relieved that the parent meeting was over. Dean nuzzled Castiel’s feathers possessively and fell asleep, and the angel smiled and felt safe and protected in his mate’s embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really difficult, and I still don’t quite like how it turned out. I felt that I needed to go into more depth about how the other kids and parents in Eden’s school are reacting to her, and show how some parents are hostile while others are not. I promise that chapter 5 will have a lot more fluff and family time than this one :)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**August - September 2019 (Castiel is 30, Dean is 31, Eden is 6, Adrian is 2 (almost 3), Jason is 6 (almost 7), Emma is 2, Jo is 30, Tom is 32, Gabriel is 34, Sam and Jess are 24, Jesse is 5 months old).**  
  
The next day was Eden’s 6th birthday.  
  
Dean and Castiel got up early in the morning to prepare the presents and breakfast before waking up Adrian and Eden. Their daughter was super excited and couldn’t wait to be seated by the table and open her presents. They all sat down – Dean was sitting on one side of the table with Eden to his right, while Castiel was seated on the opposite side with Adrian to his left.  
  
“Are all these presents just for me?” Eden asked, awed, when she looked at the eight different presents on the table. Some were smaller than others and they were wrapped in paper with animals on it – she loved animals.  
  
“Yep, just for you, sweetheart,” Dean grinned, and gestured at her to start opening her presents.  
  
Eden eagerly began opening the presents while the others started eating. Adrian was staring at his sister jealously as she opened them.  
  
Eden was excited to see some of the toys she’d wished for, plus some clothing that she really liked. The new shoes she just completely fell in love with, and after opening all her presents she grinned at her parents and went around to hug them; telling them thank you, before sitting back down to eat.  
  
“When is the cake?” she asked, excitedly, while she ate.  
  
“Later, when we come home tonight,” Castiel smiled.  
  
“I want cake too – Eden got all da presents,” Adrian pouted.  
  
Dean laughed and Castiel chuckled fondly.  
  
“I know, but it’s Eden’s birthday so she gets all the presents today. In two months it’s your turn, little guy,” Dean grinned.  
  
“You’ll get plenty of cake tonight, don’t worry,” Castiel told his son. Their children had definitely inherited their taste for cake and pie from Dean.  
  
Adrian seemed to cheer up a little.  
  
“So what do you guys say to going to grandma and grandpa’s house next weekend for a barbecue? They invited us over,” Dean asked and looked at the children.  
  
Adrian’s face lit up happily, as did Eden’s.  
  
“Yay, barbecue! Can we have cheeseburgers?” Eden asked.  
  
“You’ll have to talk to grandpa about that, but I think so,” Dean grinned. “Sam and Jessica will be there with their baby as well. I’m pretty sure Jason and his parents and little sister are also joining, and I hear that they invited Gabe, too.”  
  
Eden’s face lit up. “Really? I can’t wait.” She was always looking forward to play with Jason and see her uncles whom she rarely saw.  
  
Jess had graduated from Stanford and had gotten a job as a nurse in Stanford city where she and Sam lived. They had rented a small apartment together while Sam finished his final years to become a lawyer. On March 26th they had their first child; a baby boy whom they named Jesse. The boy was an alpha, and he was born with demon wings and a tail so you couldn’t tell him apart from a full blood demon. They had been very excited about their baby boy, and the whole family was glad that it wasn’t just Dean and Castiel who brought new members into the family.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that Sam and Jess are joining with the baby. I feel bad about only having seen Jesse twice,” Castiel spoke.  
  
“Yeah, me too, but it’s not easy when they live so far away…” Dean sighed.  
  
After having eaten they prepared to leave, and Eden was bringing candy to her class to share on her birthday. She was feeling a bit nervous about it, but she knew the other kids would be happy about her bringing sweets for them.  
  
Eden was packing her books into her school bag while Adrian followed her around. Dean and Castiel watched their children fight a little when Adrian got in the way of his older sister, but the two never fought too loud or violently.  
  
Dean pulled the angel in for a kiss while they waited near the kitchen for Eden to get ready for school.  
  
“I can’t believe our little girl is 6 already…”  
  
Castiel smiled and leaned into Dean. “I know. Time passes quickly… and yet it still feels like a lifetime ago since we had her.”  
  
“Time has passed, but you still look as sexy as always, angel,” Dean smiled and stroked a hand through his soft feathers.  
  
The angel blushed heavily, and Dean laughed fondly and slapped his ass playfully – making Castiel glare and blush at him – before finding Eden and helping her get the candy ready and put it into her bag.  
  
  


***

  
  
In the weekend of the next week they went to Mary and John’s house for the family barbecue. It was September already and the weather was warm and sunny – perfect for spending the day outside.  
  
Sam, Jess and their baby, Jesse, were there as well, and Gabriel, Jo, Tom, Jason and Emma were joining too. Mary was happy to see them all at the house, and Eden and Adrian cheerfully greeted their grandparents. The children had had small vacations at their grandparents’ house whenever Dean and Cas felt that they needed a weekend for themselves. It had only happened a few times, usually when they needed some extra sleep and rest.  
  
Mary pulled them all in for hugs when they arrived and seemed very happy to see her guests.  
  
“Hello, Eden, and late happy birthday,” Mary smiled and handed Eden two presents from her and John.  
  
“Are these for me?” the girl cheered and took the presents eagerly.  
  
“Just for you,” Mary chuckled.  
  
Eden began opening her presents while Jason watched curiously. Inside were a pretty, dark red dress and some animal toys. She thanked her grandparents cheerfully and showed off her presents to Dean and Cas.  
  
“Hey there,” Sam smiled when he entered the room together with Jess and the new baby. They had been outside in the garden and came in to greet them.  
  
“Hey, Sammy! Still enjoy being woken up in the middle of the night?” Dean grinned as he pulled his brother into a hug. He entwined his tail with Sam’s who returned the gesture.  
  
Sam had gained a lot more muscle now that he was past his teen years, and John had made fun of it because it took him so long before he had finally started looking like a real alpha.  
  
“It’s okay, Jesse is mostly calm but he’s getting teeth now so he isn’t that calm anymore…” Sam said when they pulled back from the hug. “He wakes us up at the craziest hours…”  
  
“Yeah, that’s a pain, isn’t it,” Dean grinned.  
  
“Yeah, it is, especially since I have to get up early for class sometimes,” Sam groaned. Dean laughed.  
  
Jessica was standing next to Sam, holding the baby in her arms. Jesse was calm right now and he looked around curiously at all the people around him.  
  
“Hello, Jessica, how are you?” Castiel smiled at her, and looked down at the 5-month old baby in her arms. He smiled at Jesse who gurgled happily when he saw the angel (probably because he found his white wings very interesting).  
  
Adrian was clinging to Castiel’s leg and hid under his wing while he stared up at all the people around him. He was a bit shy when they were many of people around, and Castiel patted his head in a loving gesture while he talked to Jess.  
  
“I’m good, thank you, Castiel. How is it going for you? I heard Eden started in school recently,” Jess replied. She smiled and rocked Jesse, while Sam was still speaking with Dean.  
  
“It’s going alright… Eden has a few problems, socially, but her math teacher has been a great help.”  
  
“Yup, Garth sure has helped her,” Dean butted in, and smiled at Cas.  
  
Garth had kept his word to look after Eden, and he cheered her up whenever she was sad. When someone bullied her, he came after the bullies and told them not to make fun of her. He had managed to make some of them realize that all people were different from each other and you shouldn’t make fun of them – especially since Eden was friendly to everyone. All the kids loved how he used his sock, Mr. Fizzles, during class, and they listened to him because they respected him. Things had gotten better for Eden since then, although only a couple of weeks had passed since Garth’s influence had started to work, but there would probably always be bullies around, he had told her. The children had actually been a bit kinder to Eden since the parent/teacher meeting, although some of them simply stayed away from her. It made her confused and a little sad, and Dean and Castiel didn’t know how to explain to her why some of the kids avoided her.  
  
Eden and Jason were chatting and laughing together while the adults greeted each other, and the hybrid girl showed Jason her tooth which had started jiggling and was about to fall out.  
  
“Is it going to hurt when they fall out?” Eden asked Jason, and stared at her friend fearfully. The human boy had already lost a few of his baby teeth.  
  
“A bit, it doesn’t hurt for that long,” Jason explained. “But it does bleed a little…”  
  
Eden stared back at him with wide eyes. She was clearly frightened about her teeth falling out.  
  
“Jason, stop scaring your friend, jeez!” Jo scolded her son while she held her daughter, Emma, in her arms. The little girl’s hair was blonde and her eyes were blue, and she was sucking on her thumb while she glanced down at her brother and Eden curiously.  
  
“But it’s true!” Jason argued.  
  
Jo sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
They all went out into the garden. It was noon and they had the whole day to talk and enjoy family time together. Gabriel hadn’t arrived yet but he would probably show up soon.  
  
Sam and Jessica gave a present to Eden as well – a new pencil case because her last one got broken, they heard. Eden thanked them and admired her new pencil case which was purple and had animals faces on it, before Castiel put it into their bag along with the other presents.  
  
Adrian was still clinging to Castiel shyly, and the angel pulled him up into his lap when they all sat down by the table. The boy buried his face in the angel’s chest and peered around at the others. Sam was trying to get his attention, and Adrian grinned briefly at him before acting shy again.  
  
“He’s really shy, isn’t he,” Jess chuckled.  
  
“It’ll go away in a few minutes,” Castiel smiled, and rubbed his son’s back while Adrian was glancing up at Dean who was sitting next to them. The boy was always like this when many people were around, but he would soften up soon.  
  
“Papa, can Jason and I play in the sprinklers and in the pool, please?” Eden asked and came over to them, staring up at Cas with puppy eyes. She loved playing in the small inflatable pool that John and Mary had, and there were also water sprinklers in the garden that the children could play in.  
  
“Why are you asking me? Shouldn’t you be asking your grandma and grandpa about that? But I don’t mind you playing in the water; we brought your bathing suit, after all,” Castiel smiled.  
  
Eden grinned and looked over at her grandparents. “Can we, please?”  
  
Mary laughed. “Of course you can.”  
  
“You can, but don’t let Emma play in the pool when you’re alone, Jason,” Jo spoke and looked at her son firmly.  
  
“I won’t,” Jason promised and smiled excitedly.  
  
John went to get the small inflatable pool and filled it with water as well as getting the sprinklers ready. Castiel handed Adrian over to Dean and went to get Eden’s bathing suit. He took Eden to the bathroom where he helped her change into the bathing suit and zip it up under her wings. She still had trouble sometimes making her wings and tail go through her clothes, especially in the bathing suit.  
  
When the children were ready, they ran towards the water and laughed happily before they started playing. Jo had brought some swimming trunks for Jason just in case. Adrian and Emma were still young, so they were only allowed to get close to the water while they were supervised by an adult. They watched over the children from the terrace, but when the little ones were playing they took turns to go down by the water and supervise them more closely.  
  
Gabriel arrived an hour later and everyone was happy to see him. He hadn’t seen most of them for a few months, since he hadn’t been able to attend Castiel’s birthday because his band was on a tour. He greeted them and looked at Sam and Jess’ new baby for the first time.  
  
“Wow, congratulations you two,” Gabriel grinned when he saw Jesse. “I’m glad to see that my brother and Dean aren’t the only ones fucking like bunnies around here.”  
  
“Gabriel!” Castiel exclaimed and blushed like mad.  
  
Jess looked utterly surprised by the odd statement, while Sam groaned and blushed. Mary and John found it quite amusing.  
  
“Jeez, Gabe, don’t talk like that in front of the children,” Dean groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
“What? The kids are playing in the water, and Jesse is too young to understand the phrase ‘fucking like bunnies’,” Gabriel protested. He glanced over at where the all children were playing in the water down in the garden, and Jo and Tom were supervising them at the moment.  
  
“Yeah, okay, I think we get it now,” Sam grimaced.  
  
“What? I’m just pointing out what everyone else was thinking. And hey, with Dean’s addiction to sex I bet it can’t be long before he knocks up my brother again, anyway.”  
  
“Gabriel, will you please shut up,” Castiel muttered and continued to blush, while Dean couldn’t help but smirk a little.  
  
“That is a nice conversation for a family barbecue,” John deadpanned, before going inside to get something.  
  
Gabriel laughed out loud, before smiling at everyone and walking down into the middle of the garden where the children were.  
  
“You don’t mind if I join in, do you?”  
  
The children turned around to look at him, and Eden’s face lit up. “Uncle Gabe!” She ran over to him, and he grinned and lifted her up in the air.  
  
“Damn, you’re a heavy girl, I find it much easier to lift Adrian than you,” the angel groaned and put her down again. “I’ll give you your present later, sweetie, but right now we should have some fun in the water, don’t you think?” he grinned and looked at the children who all cheered in response.  
  
“You wanna join them in the water?” Jo asked and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Yep, why not?” Gabriel smirked, before stripping out his clothes until he was only wearing his boxers. Jo carefully pulled Emma and Adrian aside, knowing that Gabriel was likely about to do something stupid with the water.  
  
 _“Water-splasher!”_ the angel exclaimed, before throwing himself into the inflatable pool; making water splash everywhere and the pool collapse under him.  
  
The children screamed and laughed, and Jo shrieked and hurried away from the water. Her shirt got wet and she glared down at Gabriel, who was still lying on top of the collapsed pool and grinned up at her. The angel flapped his wet wings, causing more water drops to hit Jo who was already boiling with anger.  
  
“You _bastard,_ Gabriel!” Jo shouted, but the angel merely laughed at her.  
  
The kids were laughing, and Adrian had taken cover behind Eden when the water splashed out everywhere, while Emma was crying after getting wet and ran over to Tom.  
  
Tom couldn’t stop laughing when his wife growled at Gabriel and called him a bastard, before stalking back up to the others who were also laughing at her.  
  
“It’s _not_ funny, stop laughing!” Jo hissed at them when she reached the terrace. “Cas, I really hate your brother sometimes.”  
  
Castiel laughed. “I know, I’m sorry.” He looked over at Dean in amusement when the demon kept laughing and couldn’t stop again. He rested his head on Sam’s shoulder while his brother tried calming him down, and Jo glared at him.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, very funny. I’ll get my revenge, Dean,” Jo swore.  
  
“Yeah, whatever, splash-girl,” Dean grinned.  
  
Jo saw red and was about to walk over and slap Dean, but Jess put a comforting hand on her arm that made her stop.  
  
  


***

  
  
Jo quickly calmed down again, but she continued glaring at Gabriel whenever she saw him. After a little while, the children came up to the terrace to take a break from the water playing, and Mary offered everyone watermelon pieces to eat.  
  
After having eaten a few delicious pieces, Eden and Jason went back down to the sprinklers while Adrian and Emma were put to nap inside a spare bedroom. They had baby monitors with them so they would know if the children woke up.  
  
The adults were sitting by the table on the terrace while Eden and Jason played in the garden. It was a large, surrounded by many trees, bushes and fences.  
  
They were both soaked with water, and Eden felt her wings starting to itch a little. It happened sometimes when she was growing new feathers. She couldn’t really reach the lower part of her wings where the itching was worse, so she started shifting her shoulders in discomfort and the action didn’t go unnoticed by Jason.  
  
The boy frowned at her. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“My wings itch, I can’t reach…” Eden muttered, annoyed, and attempted once more to reach but her fingers only barely touched the place.  
  
“I can scratch you if you like?” Jason offered and stared at her wings.  
  
Eden hesitated and looked at him. “But… my daddy doesn’t want you to touch them. I don’t know why…”  
  
“He’s not gonna see,” Jason shrugged, and glanced up at Dean who was currently engaged in a conversation with Sam and wasn’t looking at them.  
  
Eden followed his gaze. She bit her lip, thinking. “Okay, but don’t scratch too hard.”  
  
Jason’s face lit up and he nodded. Eden turned her back to him and spread her wings a little, and the human boy stared at them curiously. He had always found Eden’s wings fascinating and pretty, and it only increased his curiosity that he wasn’t allowed to touch them that much.  
  
“C’mooon, it itches,” Eden whined and flapped her wings impatiently when her friend hesitated.  
  
“Yeah, okay, I’ll scratch it,” Jason said and moved his hands up to touch the lower part of the wing bones where the itching was worst. Eden sighed in satisfaction when he finally began scratching her wings for her, although he was being careful.  
  
Suddenly something at the edge of Eden’s bathing suit caught Jason’s interest. There were tiny bumps at the base of her wings. He tilted his head and stared at them curiously. He didn’t know what they were, and he was just about to touch the weird bumps when suddenly he heard Dean yell at him.  
  
“ _Hey!_ Don’t you _dare_ touch that place, Jason, you hear me?!” Dean roared and ran towards them.  
  
Jason flinched back in surprise and stared wide-eyed up at Dean as the alpha demon approached. His wings were spread out, and he grabbed Eden’s arm and pulled her away from him.  
  
Castiel, Jo and Tom were running towards them with worried expressions on their faces.  
  
“Daddy!” Eden cried, confused.  
  
“It’s okay, Eden,” Dean soothed her. He kneeled down and inspected her wings and oil glands carefully, and his daughter was very confused about what he was doing. Dean looked over at Jason with a serious expression on his face. “Did you touch them?” he asked, almost like a growl, while pointing at the oil glands.  
  
Jason shook his head frantically and continued staring back at Dean with wide eyes.  
  
“Dean, what’s wrong?” Castiel asked when he finally reached him.  
  
Dean sighed and stood up again. “I was afraid he touched that place…” he muttered, and gestured at Eden’s back.  
  
Castiel followed his gaze and finally understood what Dean was hinting at. He looked back at his mate with a small smile.  
  
“Dean… Eden’s oil glands are not fully developed yet. A mating bond cannot be formed before she is a teenager,” the angel explained softly.  
  
Dean frowned. “Really? But I thought—”  
  
Castiel chuckled fondly. “I know what you thought; you thought Jason was about to repeat your ‘mistake’. I understand. But it’s not physically possible yet, so you don’t have to worry.”  
  
Dean nodded and suddenly felt pretty stupid and guilty for scaring the kids like that. He was just trying to protect his daughter.  
  
Meanwhile, Jo was trying to calm Jason down, who kept thinking he had done something terribly wrong. Tom looked between them all in slight confusion.  
  
“Jeez, Dean, you scared him,” Jo told him, accusingly.  
  
Dean winced a little. “Sorry, I just thought he was about to do something stupid. I’ve told him not to touch Eden’s wings, why did he do it?”  
  
“My wings itched, so Jason offered to scratch them for me,” Eden explained. She leaned against Castiel’s hip and the angel rubbed her arm soothingly.  
  
Dean sighed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you two. But you can’t touch Eden’s wings, okay, Jason?” He looked down at Jason who nodded weakly.  
  
“Yep, you can’t, ‘cause it’s kinda like touching someone’s butt, and you don’t touch people’s butts, do you, Jason?” Jo said, and helped Dean get his point across.  
  
Jason’s eyes widened. “N-No, I don’t touch butts!”  
  
Everyone laughed and the tension slowly faded around them. Dean went over and patted Jason’s head in apology and the boy gave him a smile, before the adults went back up to the terrace again.  
  
“Now I feel kinda stupid,” Dean admitted as he and Cas were walking back to the others.  
  
Castiel chuckled and grabbed the demon’s hand. “It’s alright, I understand your concern. But you should first be worried about that when Eden is a teenager.”  
  
“Is it even possible to actually bond with a human?” Dean frowned. They had reached the terrace already, and Jess had heard his question.  
  
“Well, as you know, my dad is a demon and my mother is a human, and they have bonded with each other. Although, my mother isn’t really able to feel much through the bond because humans’ brains don’t really have that capability, so it’s very, very faint what she can feel. My dad, however, can feel more than she can, but not as much as he would be able to with a demon or an angel. Mostly a bond between a human and a demon or angel is more about the physical sides of the bond than the mental; as in reacting to their partner’s presence and that kind of stuff, rather than feeling each other’s feelings,” Jess explained.  
  
“Like being extra physically attracted to each other, getting aroused by a single touch, triggering the heat cycle and so on?” Gabriel asked. His lips curled into an amused smirk when he watched Jess squirm with embarrassment.  
  
“Yep,” Jess replied and blushed hard. She looked down at Jesse instead and tried not to notice everyone’s stares on her.  
  
“Why do we always have embarrassing conversations when you’re around, Gabe?” Sam grumbled. He rubbed Jess’ back to calm her down from the embarrassment.  
  
“Hey, it was Dean who asked!” the angel protested and pointed at Dean.  
  
“Shut up, Gabriel,” Dean grumbled.  
  
Gabriel barked out a laugh, and they all seated themselves by the table again and continued talking.  
  
  


***

  
  
In the evening John turned on the grill and Dean and Sam helped him make burgers and steaks. Adrian and Emma were awake again, and they sat on the terrace floor behind the adults and played until dinner was ready. The children had all changed into dry clothes again after they were done playing in the water.  
  
They ate, chatted, looked after the children, and enjoyed the warm, sunny weather together.  
  
Gabriel had given his present to Eden by now – a gift card for her favorite toy store. She had been very happy because the amount was rather big, so now she could choose several items or a more expensive one. Castiel had been somewhat annoyed with his brother for spending so much money on his children, but Gabriel didn’t mind; he loved giving them presents.  
  
During the barbecue, Dean noticed Castiel staring at Jess and her baby a lot. He had caught his mate looking at the baby several times during the day and hadn’t thought much about it, but now he was beginning to wonder why.  
  
Castiel watched as Jessica put Jesse up against her shoulder and soothed him after he had started crying and complaining. The boy was likely getting tired, and Sam sat next to his mate and child like a protective father – which he was. The angel wasn’t aware of how he was staring at them.  
  
When the barbeque was over and it was getting late, Dean and Castiel prepared to go back home. Castiel was packing the bag with diapers, wet tissues, and Eden’s wet bathing suit and her presents, and was getting ready leave. Dean approached the angel while they were alone in the living room. Everyone else was still outside on the terrace, saying goodbyes to each other.  
  
Dean sneaked up on Castiel and wrapped his arms around him from behind.  
  
The angel flinched in surprise. “Dean,” he sighed and rolled his eyes. “You scared me.”  
  
“I know, that was the point,” Dean chuckled. He leaned in and kissed his mate’s neck lovingly while the angel continued packing the bag. “I saw how you looked at Jess’ baby today, Cas.”  
  
The angel tensed and stopped packing.  
  
The demon’s hands roamed over his stomach and abdomen, making Castiel shudder and a small moan escape his mouth.  
  
“Do you want another baby, Cas? Is that why you were staring?” Dean murmured against his ear, and touched the angel’s flat stomach possessively while he nibbled his ear.  
  
Castiel moaned a bit. “I… Yes, it did make me want to have another child, Dean,” he confessed and leaned back into his mate.  
  
Dean growled and tightened his arms around the angel possessively and spread his sharp wings slightly.  
  
“But not yet… I want to wait a bit longer, until Adrian is a little older. Give me until after New Year, then I might be ready to have another,” Castiel spoke, softly.  
  
Dean’s teeth teased over the sensitive skin on the angel’s neck before he pulled back a little. “Alright, whenever you are ready, let me know.”  
  
Castiel smiled. “I will.” He turned his head to the side and kissed Dean, who was still embracing him from behind. The demon’s wings were spread in a territorial display behind them.  
  
Sam suddenly entered the room and they broke apart fast; suddenly fearing he had heard their conversation. Sam stopped in his tracks and stared between them in confusion.  
  
“What? I was just getting my bag, I left it in here too,” Sam explained. He looked between them suspiciously. “Why, did you talk about something private or what?” He smirked and went over to grab his bag.  
  
“Yeah, we kinda did,” Dean replied.  
  
Sam chuckled. “Don’t worry, I didn’t hear anything, I swear.”  
  
“Good, you better not have, bitch.”  
  
“Jerk.”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes at them while the brothers grinned at each other.  
  
They said goodbye to everyone, and Dean carried a sleeping Adrian back to the car while Castiel helped Eden into her seat. Both children were tired and exhausted, and Dean and Castiel couldn’t wait to go home and go to sleep as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Dean and Cas are soon planning on having another baby – I guess that calls for some delicious heat sex :D This chapter was rather long but I have the feeling that the next chapter will be even longer.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

**January 2020 (Castiel is 30, Dean is 32, Eden is 6, Adrian is 3).**  
  
5 months passed and it was January already.  
  
Eden was quite happy about going to school because she loved to learn new things, though the others in school still occasionally gave her a hard time. Ariel mostly helped her forget the bullies, and the two girls often went over to each other’s houses to play because they lived rather close to each other.   
  
The other students didn’t bully her much because their parents told them they could be expelled if they bullied her. Instead of doing physical bullying, they sometimes called her names (while making sure no teachers would hear it) or left her out of games they were playing. Luckily, there were a few kids in the class who liked being around Eden, so she simply went over and played with them instead. Although she was rather unpopular with the children with the racist parents, she was well liked by the other children because she was friendly and helped them during class.   
  
On the 24th January Dean turned 32 years old. His birthday was on a Friday, and they had eaten breakfast together in the morning while Dean opened his presents. Castiel had bought the presents which were supposedly from Eden and Adrian. The presents were mostly clothes, DVDs, and a new pair of shoes.  
  
After returning from work, school, and daycare in the evening, the small family enjoyed dinner together at the table. Castiel had prepared the food and had made pie for dessert for the special occasion.  
  
“Fuck, Cas, you have no idea how much I love you right now. The pie is _delicious,_ ” Dean grinned with his mouth full of apple pie, while they ate at the table. His tail curled happily next to him as his mouth was filled with the delicious flavor of his favorite food. They had just finished the dinner and the demon’s eyes had widened in surprised happiness when he saw the pie.  
  
Eden giggled at her father and hummed when she ate a slice of the delicious pie too.  
  
“Dean, don’t curse in front of the children,” Castiel scowled. “And I’m glad you like it. It was my first attempt to make homemade pie… Eden helped me a bit.” He smiled at his daughter, who was sitting opposite him at the table. Dean was sitting with Eden on one side of the table and Dean sat with Adrian on the other side.  
  
“Really? When did you guys do that?” Dean frowned at them.  
  
“Papa picked me up after school and we drove home on the bus, remember?” Eden explained.  
  
“I was allowed to leave a bit earlier today since I worked overtime last week, so I picked up Adrian and Eden and we went home and baked together,” Castiel elaborated, and smiled at his daughter who grinned back. They had had a lovely time baking together and Eden loved helping out in the kitchen. Adrian was too young and not very interested in cooking, so he had played with his toys instead.  
  
The angel put a new slice of pie on Adrian’s plate. He gave the boy small portions because he didn’t always eat everything up, so smaller portions were better.  
  
“And you did all this just for me, huh. I feel so loved,” Dean laughed, and took another bite.  
  
“I also feel loved!” Adrian blurted while he ate. The others laughed.  
  
“You’re silly, Adrian,” Eden commented and rolled her eyes.  
  
“Am not!” Adrian pouted.  
  
“Children…” Castiel spoke, firmly, and looked between them.  
  
Dean grinned. “You’re right, son; you’re very much loved.”  
  
The boy grinned and happily continued eating until he was full.  
  
Afterwards, Dean helped Castiel with the dishes. The angel told him he should relax on his birthday, but the demon refused to do so. Dean playfully shoved his hip against his mate’s while they stood in front of the sink and next to the dishwasher. The angel scowled at him before shoving him harshly, which almost made Dean drop a plate.  
  
The demon narrowed his eyes at Castiel, and the two glared each other down until they both grinned and began shoving and pushing each other again, trying to get the upper hand.   
  
The commotion in the kitchen didn’t go unnoticed by Eden, who frowned over at her parents. She was sitting with Adrian on the couch, watching TV.  
  
“Are you fighting?”  
  
“No, we’re just fooling around,” Dean yelled back at her from the kitchen, and grinned as he finally gained the upper hand in his and Cas’ little fight.  
  
The angel didn’t look particularly happy about losing, but he soon relaxed again and went back to the task of washing the dishes and putting the rest in the dishwasher.  
  
Eden grinned in amusement. She rarely saw her parents behaving so childishly but she loved it when they did. Adrian was too busy following the cartoon on TV to really notice or care what was going on – it was his favorite cartoon series, after all.  
  
Eden turned to look at her brother whose eyes were fixated on the TV with his mouth open, and was absently playing with his tail. She waved a hand in front his eyes to tease him, causing Adrian to whine and slap it away.  
  
“Nooo, I’m watching!” Adrian snapped and whined at her.  
  
“Daddy says watching TV without blinking your eyes is bad,” Eden replied and looked at him firmly.  
  
Adrian glared at her stubbornly before looking back at the screen, ignoring her. His sister sighed and rolled her eyes, before she leaned back and watched the show with him. Their wings were touching and sometimes one of their tails slapped against the other’s thighs, but neither of them cared too much. They were used to it.  
  
When Dean and Castiel finished the dishes, Eden got up from the couch and came over to them. She looked up at them hesitantly. She grabbed her tail and stroked it nervously.  
  
“What’s wrong, Eden?” Castiel asked when he noticed his daughter twitching around next to them.  
  
Eden glanced up at him shyly before looking between both her parents. “Papa, daddy… Can I start doing gymnastics? There is a studio close to the school and I know some girls who go there, and Mr. Garth said that it’s not that expensive. I _really_ wanna try, can I? Please?”  
  
Dean and Castiel stared at her in surprise before glancing at each other.  
  
“What do you think, Cas? You think we can afford gymnastics lessons?” Dean asked as he looked at his mate.  
  
Castiel smiled. “I believe so. If that’s what she really wants…” He glanced down at Eden, who was staring up at them with eyes full of hope.  
  
“Well, okay, it’s settled then. We’ll see when you can start,” Dean told Eden and grinned.  
  
Eden’s face lit up and she smiled widely. “Thank you so much!” She moved forward and hugged them both. Her wings flared happily behind her, and her tail briefly wrapped around Dean’s in a sign of gratitude. Her parents smiled down at her and hugged her back, before she ran back over to Adrian on the couch and pulled her brother into a hug as well. The hybrid boy tried to squirm free of the sudden hug and stared at his sister in total confusion, but the girl just grinned at him and let go.  
  
Dean and Castiel chuckled as they watched their daughter’s happy reaction, and Dean grabbed the angel’s hand and squeezed it lightly while they smiled at each other.  
  
Afterwards, they put the children to bed. Eden was very sleepy and went willingly, but Adrian refused to go to sleep yet – he wanted to keep watching cartoons, and he left his bedroom whenever they put him to bed. It took Dean a lot self-control to not get angry and frustrated at his son for not listening, and every time the boy left the room Dean carried him back without a word, until at some point Adrian gave up and finally went to sleep.  
  
Dean sighed in relief when Adrian was finally sleeping. He leaned back against the kitchen counter, exhausted, and Castiel chuckled lightly at him.  
  
“Jeez, I hate when he won’t sleep,” the demon groaned.   
  
“I know, I also find it exhausting,” Castiel smiled. He poured up at glass of water from the kitchen sink.  
  
“Hopefully you’re not too exhausted for sex, are you?” Dean grinned smugly.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes at him and opened the top cabinet to get his pills. “No, don’t worry.” There was slight amusement in his voice.  
  
The angel was about to open the pill box when Dean’s hands on his own stopped him. He frowned and looked at his mate, who was staring back at him with a soft face.   
  
“How about we put those unnatural, cockblocking pills back up in the cabinet and let nature take its course again?” the demon spoke softly, and put the pills back up into the upper cabinet where it would be safely hidden away from the children. He placed his hands possessively on the angel’s hips and looked at him.  
  
“Dean…” the angel groaned, half protesting.  
  
“You said you would be ready to have another kid again after New Year. It’s after New Year now…” Dean spoke. “Are you not ready?”  
  
Castiel gently pushed Dean back so they could look at each other better.  
  
“I do want to have more children, Dean, but what about the space? We’re running out of bedroom space and I can’t really make my work room into a bedroom since I have to work from home sometimes, and I don’t think it’s fair to let Eden and Adrian share rooms all of sudden. And then there is college savings… do you think it would all work out?”   
  
“Well, you’ve told me that you’d like to move into a house so that the children can play outside in a garden they don’t have to share with others,” Dean pointed out. “We could move into a house with more bedrooms. And we’ve still got money left from Michael, we’ve barely used it, and our pay and finances seem to be good… I can earn more money by repairing more helicopters, although it may mean I have to travel away a few times a month for it. It’s going to work out, Cas, I promise.”  
  
Castiel pondered for a moment, thinking it through.  
  
The angel’s lips curled into a smile. “Alright, I believe it will work. And I feel that I am ready to have another child, I’ve been ready for a while now.”  
  
Dean’s hands grasped Castiel’s soft feathers possessively while he kissed the angel’s jaw, causing the angel to moan and shudder.   
  
“Fuck, can’t wait to taste you during your heat again,” Dean groaned. “Your scent and your body are too fucking addictive.”  
  
Castiel smiled and chuckled lightly, and he moved his hand through Dean’s half-sharp feathers.  
  
“Now, can we have birthday sex? I don’t think I can wait much longer,” the demon spoke.  
  
Castiel laughed. “Yes, I don’t think I can wait either.”  
  
Dean growled and kissed him, and they went to their bedroom, kissing and groping each other all the way, and locked all the doors once they were inside before throwing themselves on the bed, entangled in one another.  
  
They were as silent as possible while having sex and didn’t want their children to hear them. They put on some quiet music which muffled most of the sounds.  
  
They had two rounds of heavy sex which left them both completely sated and exhausted.  
  
Dean still couldn’t wait for the angel to go into heat again and be fertile and receptive to his seed.  
  
  


***

  
  
It would take 6-7 days for Castiel’s body to go back into its heat cycle again after stopping taking the suppressants.   
  
The angel could feel Dean’s excitement and how he became more protective, knowing that Cas would be fertile soon. The demon was constantly close to him, touching him, spreading his sharp wings when others – especially other males – were near, and causing their children to be confused over his strange behavior.   
  
Thursday evening the following week – 6 days after Cas stopped taking his suppressants – Dean drove Eden and Adrian over to his parents who were supposed to babysit them while Cas was in heat. Having their children around during that time was a bad idea, because he and Cas would have sex almost non-stop for an entire week.   
  
Mary opened the door and greeted her son and grandchildren when they arrived. Castiel stayed home – he could go into heat at any moment now, and it wasn’t a good idea for him to tag along if it suddenly happened in the car while driving.   
  
“Grandma!” Eden grinned and hugged Mary tightly.  
  
“Hello, Eden, I’m so glad to see you,” Mary smiled and hugged her back.   
  
Eden stepped back and smiled up at her grandmother, before rushing inside to find John.   
  
Adrian was on Dean’s arm while the demon held him. The boy’s right arm was wrapped around his father’s neck and he stared at Mary as the female demon greeted them.  
  
“Hey, mom. I’m glad you guys can take the kids for a week,” Dean spoke and smiled at her in gratitude.  
  
“Oh, no problem, darling, we love having them over,” Mary smiled. They entered the house and Dean gently put Adrian down on the floor again. The boy grasped his father’s jeans and clung to him a bit, and watched as Eden and John came into the entry hall.  
  
“Hello, son. Why the sudden babysitting? Is Castiel sick?” John asked as he frowned at his son in concern. Eden was holding his hand and leaning into him.  
  
Dean froze and was taken aback by the question, which was a lot more personal than John realized. “Uh, not exactly—”  
  
“Oh John, stop being so naïve, it doesn’t take much brains to figure out why we’re babysitting the children for a whole week outside the holidays,” Mary spoke and rolled her eyes at her husband. She glanced at Dean and smiled at him knowingly.  
  
Dean couldn’t help but blush like mad, while the kids didn’t understand a word of what Mary said. Thank god.  
  
John’s face lit up with realization and he looked away, as if he was blushing. “Well, have fun then, son, and clean up after yourself before the kids come home again.” With those words he turned around and led Eden into the living room to watch cartoons before bed. Eden waved goodbye at Dean before going.  
  
“Jeez, dad…” Dean blushed and said goodbye to his daughter.  
  
Mary laughed warmly, and reached a hand out towards Adrian, who walked over to her and took her hand.  
  
“I will drive the children for daycare and school every day and pick them up again. It’s not a bother to me since I work a doctor’s clinic in your city, after all,” Mary smiled. She was a nurse in a doctor’s clinic after she lost her job at the local hospital a few years ago. She had to take a job in another city because the town she lived in didn’t have any available jobs. She and John had a second car so transportation was not a problem for her.  
  
Dean smiled. “Good, I’m counting on you, mom.”  
  
Mary gave him a warm smile before following Dean back to the door with Adrian. Dean had left all the kids’ bags with clothes and blankets as well as Eden’s school bag in the hallway.  
  
“Goodbye, daddy,” Adrian said and looked up at him.  
  
Dean smiled and leaned down to hug him. “Take good care of your sister and your grandparents, alright? See you in a week, sweetie.”  
  
Adrian nodded and grinned, and waved goodbye at his father as Dean started walking over to the Impala again.  
  
“Good luck!” Mary said and gave her son a suggestive wink that made him blush and scowl at her.  
  
  


***

  
  
When Dean came home Castiel was in the shower, so the demon put the keys on the kitchen counter before sitting down on the couch to watch some TV while waiting for his mate to finish. It was strangely lonely without the children at home, and Dean felt a small stab of emptiness in his chest when he realized they were alone. He leaned back into the couch, sighing, and watched some random program.  
  
Castiel exited the bathroom twenty minutes later. He was wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, and he was drying his wet hair with a towel when he entered the living room. His shirt rode up when he lifted his arms, causing his stomach and bellybutton to show. The sweatpants were hanging low; revealing some of the angel’s hipbones and lower abdomen.  
  
Dean stared at the revealed skin intensely and felt his cock twitch in his pants.  
  
“Did you drop off the children?” Castiel asked while rubbing the towel over his hair, causing it to get ruffled and messy. His wings were still slightly moist from the shower, although he had dried most of the wetness away. A few feathers were messy, and Dean stared at those too when his eyes roamed hungrily and possessively over his angel’s body.  
  
Dean cleared his throat and looked away briefly. “Yeah, my mom was happy to babysit. We’ll pick the kids up again when, uh, when this is over…”  
  
Castiel smiled and nodded, and proceeded with drying his wet hair. His body had felt strangely weak and tingly all day and he knew his heat was approaching.  
  
The angel hummed softly to himself and wandered over to the kitchen to pour up some juice. He had just drunk a few sips of his juice and put the glass back on the counter when he felt a sudden strong weakness in his limbs. He grabbed the counter for support and gasped, feeling his body warm up and tingle strangely.  
  
His heat had appeared.  
  
Castiel’s ass started feeling warm and he felt slickness begin to leak out and soak his underwear. His wings were beginning to feel tingly and weak as well, and his oil glands were leaking slightly.  
  
The scent of the angel’s slick and pheromones lingered in the air as his heat got stronger, and it soon reached Dean. The demon sniffed the air; feeling the delicious sweet scent of his mate tease and fill his nostrils. He growled and glanced over at his mate, who was leaning against the kitchen counter. He got up from the couch fast and stalked over to the angel.  
  
Castiel yelped when Dean was suddenly on him; pushing him against the counter and biting at his neck possessively, while his rough hands moved up under his shirt and into his pants.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel gasped, half surprised, and bared his neck to his mate on instinct. His body was warm and desperate, and Dean’s touch and warmth was like finding water in a desert to him.  
  
Suddenly Dean started removing the angel’s clothes in a haste, and Castiel stepped out of them willingly. The angel was shoved harshly up against the fridge, and two fingers entered his ass without warning and started stretching him.  
  
“Ohh,” Castiel gasped and bucked back against the fingers inside him. His body was hot and his hole was burning up and aching with the need to be filled and stretched widely. “Dean, _please._ I need you.”  
  
Dean groaned and pulled out his fingers. He opened his zipper and pulled out his weeping cock, before grabbing Castiel’s legs and hoisting him up. Castiel wrapped his legs around the demon’s waist and his arms around his neck, trying to keeps his balance, and cried out when his mate’s cock pushed into him and spread him open. He clung desperately to Dean as he started pounding into him hard and fast, and the fridge creaked as he was shoved against it repeatedly.   
  
Dean was too lost in lust and the need to mate to really notice what was going on. His hands dug painfully hard into the angel’s buttocks while he fucked him against the fridge, and the angel shuddered and leaned his head back submissively. His beautiful white wings were thrashing against the fridge and the kitchen counter; knocking over a few items in the process, but neither of them cared.  
  
Castiel’s wings were still moist from the shower, making them shiny and smooth. The demon growled and spread his own sharp wings in a dominant and possessive gesture. He loved when Cas’ wings were wet and how his dark hair was messy and wet as well. He continued pounding into his mate’s tight heat with abandon and press him hard against the refrigerator.  
  
“Cas,” Dean practically whined, and buried his face in the crook of Castiel’s shoulder and growled as his orgasm hit. His hips bucked helplessly against Castiel as he filled the angel up with his seed, and the angel cried out his own climax and came between their bodies. Dean grunted and continued to hold Castiel as he slowly finished emptying his load inside of him. Come trickled down in copious amounts but they didn’t care about the mess right now.  
  
Dean sighed in satisfaction and slowly pulled out of Castiel and put him back down on the floor. The angel grimaced a bit when he felt his ass and thighs covered in wetness.  
  
They panted and rested their foreheads together while calming down again.  
  
“Fuck, that was…” Dean breathed.  
  
“Mmhmm,” Castiel hummed and rubbed his nose against Dean’s. His body warmed up again as another heat wave rolled through him.  
  
“Bedroom,” Dean growled and started leading Cas towards it while stripping out of his clothes. The angel followed him willingly before throwing themselves on the bed. Dean pushed into him again as soon as they were on the bed, and the angel accepted him easily.  
  
They clung tightly to each other as Dean once more pounded into his mate and left them both grunting, groaning and crying out in ecstasy as they climaxed.   
  
They had sex several times. Both of their bodies were affected by the heat and pheromones, which were designed to keep them going for hours. Castiel whined and gasped every time Dean fucked him, and the demon loved the desperate noises he made.  
  
“Hands and knees,” Dean said when they reached their fifth round a few hours later.  
  
Castiel glanced up at him briefly before complying and turned around and got up on all fours. He pushed his ass backwards, presenting it to Dean, and lowered his wings in an unconscious submissive gesture.  
  
Dean groaned in appreciation and grasped the angel’s buttocks tightly, making him gasp. He fingered his mate’s wet, warm hole; teasing and admiring it, and watching his come leak out before slowly pushing his tail inside.  
  
“Ah, _god, yes!_ Please!” Castiel begged shamelessly and pushed back against the tail. He was too lost in his heat and lust to care about the words that escaped his mouth, and Dean grinned at him.  
  
“Easy, angel, I’ll take care of you,” the demon purred against his ear, as he leaned down over Castiel’s body. The angel shuddered, and Dean leaned back and observed as he started fucking the angel’s greedy hole with his tail. Every time the spike rubbed over Castiel’s cervix, the angel bucked violently and cried out. Unlike with a female, a submissive’s cervix had a different angle in the body and it didn’t hurt when it was rubbed against. During Castiel’s heat, that place was more open and more sensitive, and it sent shockwaves of pleasure and need through his body when it was touched.   
  
The stretch and fill that the spike of the tail provided felt amazing, but Dean’s cock felt just as good, and Castiel desperately needed to be filled up and feel the demon’s semen enter him. The bond and his body reacted positively whenever Dean’s come entered him, and it helped him feel more sated during his heats – which was why he only allowed Dean to fuck him during his heat if the goal was to have a baby, because it was pure torture for him if the demon didn’t come inside him.  
  
“Dean, I swear if you don’t get serious soon, I will kill you,” Castiel growled and glared back at him.  
  
Dean laughed and gave the angel’s rear a playful slap, which made him yelp.  
  
“Okay, I’ll get on with it. Just needed a few minutes of recovery time, that was all,” Dean smirked, and shifted himself into position.  
  
Castiel was glancing at him over his shoulder, but when Dean got into position he looked forward again and braced himself. He frowned when he didn’t feel Dean’s tail pull out like he expected it to; instead it was twisting around inside him as if to stretch him. He was about to complain about the teasing when the demon suddenly shoved his cock inside next to the tail, catching him off guard.  
  
“Nrrruughh!” Castiel grunted and grasped the sheets tightly as he was filled up completely. He panted and squirmed as Dean pushed further into him, making it burn slightly from the stretch, but his mate’s hands on his hips stopped him from moving and just made him _take it._  
  
“Fuck, Cas, how can you be so _tight,_ ” Dean groaned. His fingers dug into the angel’s skin while he pushed further inside. Last time he had fucked him with both his tail and cock Castiel had been loose after giving birth, but now he was impossibly tight and Dean had to go slower. He panted and grunted, until he was finally all the way inside with his balls resting against the angel’s ass.  
  
Castiel’s whole body trembled, and Dean could feel the angel’s ass slicking up more as the heat flared up strongly.  
  
“Dean, please start moving; I can take it,” Castiel begged, and tried to push back against him. He was almost in awe over the incredible feeling of being stretched this wide and feeling so _full,_ and his body demanded that his mate started moving already.  
  
Dean groaned and started thrusting into him slowly, before moving faster.  
  
Castiel’s body was like a vice; squeezing Dean’s cock and tail impossibly tight.  
  
When he finally started pounding into him in earnest, they both gasped and moaned, and Castiel clawed at the sheets and growled desperately. Dean leaned down and bit his neck possessively, almost drawing blood, and the dominant display was enough to send Castiel over the edge. He came, harder than ever, and Dean followed. The angel mewled in satisfaction when the demon’s hot seed entered him again, and he thrust back into Dean’s dick and tail, milking him dry.  
  
They collapsed on the bed together, exhausted, and the scent of Castiel’s heat calmed down a bit as the angel’s body was sated, for now. Dean quickly got up again and went over to the wardrobe closet, and Cas glanced after him in confusion until the demon returned.  
  
“I think we need to plug you up for the night,” Dean smirked, and gently pushed a butt plug into Castiel’s ass, as the angel was lying on his stomach. “I know you always say no toys during your heat, but this one is quite effective.”  
  
Castiel gasped at the unfamiliar feeling of a plug inside him, which pushed Dean’s sperm back inside and kept it there.  
  
Dean grinned at his mate’s slightly confused face, before slipping into bed with him and getting ready to go to sleep. It was still only the first night of Castiel’s heat and he knew they had an entire week of mating frenzy ahead of them. They had both taken the week off work to be able to be with each other.  
  
Castiel rolled over on his side and cuddled against Dean, who wrapped his arms around him. The angel squirmed a bit, trying to get used to the plug inside him and Dean chuckled softly.  
  
“The bed feels disgusting…” Castiel commented after a few minutes.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll change the sheets tomorrow. It’s not like we haven’t tried this before.”  
  
“This is one reason why I dislike my heats,” Castiel grumbled and buried his face in Dean’s strong chest.  
  
Dean laughed softly. “I can live with the disgusting sheets, as long as I can have you while you’re in heat.”  
  
Castiel snorted and Dean grinned before they closed their eyes and went to sleep.  
  
  


***

  
  
The next few days involved a lot of sex, showers, sheet changes, and then more sex. Although Castiel’s heats tired Dean out more than ever and made his dick feel like it was gonna fall off by the end of the day, he loved it more than anything. Castiel’s scent and his increased desperation were the best parts of it.  
  
They both missed their children a lot. The apartment felt so empty and sad without Eden and Adrian around, and they both couldn’t wait to see them again – and to see if they’d have another child coming or not, but Castiel’s pregnancy was almost one hundred percent guaranteed.  
  
On the fourth morning they woke up in bed together. Dean was spooned behind the angel with his arms wrapped around him. He nuzzled into his mate’s soft wings and felt him stir in his arms. The scent of his heat tickled and teased Dean’s nose, and he felt his cock twitch and harden in response to it and his wings sharpen unconsciously. Castiel’s body trembled lightly and a moan escaped him as he could smell Dean’s arousal.  
  
Dean moved a hand down to Castiel’s ass and teased the rim. They always pulled out the plug after a few hours, or it fell out during the night. The angel bucked back against his fingers when they slipped into his body, and Dean felt the angel’s channel slick up and get ready for him.  
  
Castiel moaned softly as the demon opened him and then pushed his hard length into him. He reached a hand back and dug his fingers into Dean’s thigh as he filled him up and buried himself inside him. Suddenly he was being rolled over on his stomach with Dean still inside of him. He gasped and grasped the sheets as the demon shifted his angle a little so that his stomach and chest were pressed against Castiel’s back and his cock was buried inside his tight ass. The demon slowly began thrusting, and his chest slid against the base of the angel’s wings every time he did so; stimulating the oil glands, which made the angel moan. When Dean finally began moving in earnest, he was pounding into the angel so hard and so deep that Castiel bit into the sheets to control the desperate, embarrassing noises that escaped his mouth. Every hard thrust felt amazing and Cas knew he would be coming soon. His wings thrashed helplessly and his toes curled under the onslaught of pleasure.  
  
Dean growled and yanked Castiel’s face up by pulling his hair (but not too harshly). The angel gasped in surprise.  
  
“Don’t hide your noises, Cas, they’re _mine,_ ” the demon growled, and kissed his neck almost tenderly as he thrust into him.  
  
“Dean, I can’t… it feels so… I need…” Castiel breathed, and groaned out loudly after he trailed off. He panted and squirmed and continued making needy and desperate noises as he felt his orgasm approach fast and pool deliciously in his abdomen.   
  
“Come, Cas,” Dean ordered, and buried his hands in the angel’s silken feathers while nibbling at the sensitive wing bone.  
  
Castiel howled and bucked helplessly into the mattress as he came. Dean continued fucking into him and keeping him down with his weight, and the angel’s body practically went limp after his intense orgasm. He gasped when his mate continued thrusting into his body until he came.  
  
“Fuck,” Dean grunted and released into his mate’s exhausted body. He pulled out and stroked his dick as he released the rest of his come over the angel’s back and wings, marking him. Castiel gasped and shuddered lightly, and Dean collapsed on the bed next to him when it was over.  
  
Castiel twitched his come-covered wings a bit. He hummed and relaxed on the bed for a while, on his stomach, waiting for his heat to flare up again in a few minutes if not hours. As his heat neared its end it would take longer between the heat flares. He glanced at Dean sleepily, who was staring up at the ceiling while recovering. The demon was sweating slightly, and his wing rested on top of Castiel’s own. It felt comforting.   
  
Dean turned his head and looked into Castiel’s eyes as he angel continued to look at him through sleepy eyes.  
  
“How are you feeling?”  
  
“Like you just pounded me into the mattress,” Castiel replied, and smirked faintly.  
  
Dean laughed. “Yeah, I totally did, didn’t I.” He glanced at his mate with a smug smirk.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and smiled. His body was sweaty and he could feel Dean’s semen leak out of his ass and wet his thighs and the sheets. The come on his wings made the feathers twitch by reflex and he groaned in slight annoyance.  
  
Dean noticed his problem and snickered at him. “I think you need a shower, Cas.”  
  
“It’s your fault,” the angel grumbled, and slowly got up from the bed. He didn’t bother putting on clothes, knowing it was only him and Dean in the apartment, but he couldn’t help but wrap his wings around his body instinctively as he walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
Dean decided to join him, seeing as he also needed a shower and rinse off all the come and sweat from his body. Castiel didn’t mind him joining.  
  
They closed the bathroom door and their lips met in a long, sweet kiss. Dean’s hands roamed over the angel’s naked body possessively; feeling the smooth, soft, and sweaty skin. He moved a hand down the angel’s spine, over his ass and hips, and finally around to his lower abdomen, where he let his hand rest for a while.  
  
They broke the kiss, and they both hummed and leaned into each other as they thought about the baby that had most likely already been conceived inside Castiel’s body.  
  
They were relaxing against each other and were just about to proceed with the shower, when Castiel’s heat flared up once more; sending out waves of strong pheromones and making his body itch to mate.  
  
The angel’s eyes widened and he stared up at Dean, helplessly. “Dean…”  
  
“I’ve got you, angel,” the demon told him, and began backing him up against the bathroom sink.  
  
Castiel gasped when his naked ass touched the cold sink and he instinctively bucked forward, making his and Dean’s dicks touch. The demon growled and turned Castiel’s around, making him grab the edge of the sink and face the bathroom mirror, while Dean pushed his cock into him again. Castiel shuddered and pushed his ass back to meet Dean’s thrusts. The demon’s hands were placed on the angel’s hips, holding him steady as he fucked him and caused whimpers and moans to escape from his mate’s mouth.  
  
Suddenly Dean nibbled the angel’s sensitive ear, making Castiel’s open his eyes wide in surprise – only to stare directly into his reflection in the large bathroom mirror, which was right in front of him. Their eyes met in the mirror, and they watched each other as Dean thrust forward into the angel’s body while nibbling his ear. Dean’s wings moved and lined up behind the angel’s wings and brushed against them, and they moaned as they felt their feathers touch.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel whimpered, and looked away from the mirror in embarrassment.  
  
Dean growled and bit a bit harder into his earlobe, making the angel’s eyes open up wide again.  
  
“Don’t look away. Watch as I fuck you, Cas; watch how beautifully you respond to me,” Dean purred into his ear.  
  
Castiel seemed a bit defiant at first; he was too embarrassed to look into the mirror and watch, but when Dean’s cock pushed into him in _exactly_ the right way, his eyes shot open widely, and he couldn’t stop looking as he watched the demon pound into him hard and mark his neck with small bites and kisses.  
  
 _“Mine,”_ Dean growled and gently nuzzled his mate’s neck. His orgasm was approaching, and he could feel that Cas was close as well – he could feel it through their bond and by the way the angel’s ass was tightening and his hips had begun moving back against him on their own.  
  
“And you’re mine,” Castiel whispered.  
  
That was it for Dean. He grabbed the angel’s hips tightly as he came and flooded him with his release once again. He moaned and bucked into his mate, whose body tensed up as he came, too.  
  
They grunted and groaned through their orgasms, and Dean collapsed against the angel’s back afterwards, panting. Castiel moved his wing and shoved it against the demon in an annoyed gesture.  
  
“Dean, you’re heavy,” he groaned.  
  
“Sorry,” the demon chuckled and stepped back. He looked down at his mate’s come-covered ass and thighs, and how the leaking come was pooling on the floor now. “I guess we need to clean the entire house before the kids come home.”  
  
“I think we should clean ourselves first.”  
  
Dean chuckled and pulled Castiel into a gentle kiss, before they finally moved into the shower together and turned on the hot water. They rinsed off the come and sweat, and Dean helped Cas get rid of the come that was sticking to his wings.  
  
The feathers were heavy and glossy with water, and Dean admired them as he gently rubbed out the dried come without hurting his mate. Castiel purred and spread his wings in invitation, and if Dean’s dick wasn’t exhausted right now it would have twitched.   
  
They washed each other with soap, touching each other’s wet bodies and sharing sweet kisses, and every now and then Dean would gently rub the angel’s abdomen where he knew a new life was being created inside.  
  
After washing themselves and drying their wings, they settled into bed. Castiel’s heat wasn’t flaring up again at the moment, but the angel suspected it would do so in a few hours.  
  
Castiel cuddled into Dean, who wrapped his strong arms around him.  
  
“I can’t wait to see the next baby. I wonder how Eden and Adrian are gonna take the news… we haven’t told them of our plans yet,” Dean muttered and played absently with a few of his mate’s soft feathers. The feathers were especially soft now right after the shower and Dean couldn’t stop touching them.  
  
Castiel smiled. “I think they’ll take the news well. Or so I hope…” He purred when his mate continued touching his feathers.  
  
Dean chuckled. “Yeah, they will.”  
  
They closed their eyes and went to sleep, cuddled against each other. Dean’s tail was wrapped around the angel’s leg, and their wings cocooned them in a warm, safe blanket.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat longer than the others, but I couldn’t make myself cut it down. Hope you enjoyed the smut :D Heat sex means a new baby will be on its way very soon ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	7. Chapter 7

**March 2020 (Castiel is 30, Dean is 32, Eden is 6, Adrian is 3).**  
  
After Castiel’s heat was over they had picked up the children from the Winchester house. Mary hadn’t been able to stop smiling at them when they arrived, and it made Castiel feel utterly self-conscious and blush because he knew that Mary had already figured out that he and Dean had been trying to have another baby. John also knew about it, judging from his awkwardness when they picked up the kids.  
  
A few weeks had passed and it was now the end of March. It had been seven weeks since Castiel’s heat ended. He had tried taking a few pregnancy tests but so far they had shown up negative – which wasn’t unusual this early in the pregnancy, because sometimes it took a while before it would show on a test. But the angel was getting worried and impatient, and he started to fear that he might not have conceived after all and that something was wrong with his body. He hadn’t felt any morning sickness either so far, which also concerned him because he’d felt it the previous two times.  
  
On a Saturday morning, Eden and Adrian were sitting on the couch, watching TV and fighting over which channel to watch.  
  
Dean glanced down into the entrance hall where the door to the bathroom was. He knew Castiel was inside, taking another test. When the angel exited the bathroom with a sad, frustrated sigh, Dean came over to him.  
  
“Still shows negative?” he asked softly, and pulled Castiel into an embrace.  
  
“Yes… I don’t know what’s wrong,” Castiel murmured and leaned into his chest. Dean could feel that he was trembling and fighting to hold back frustrated tears.  
  
“Hey,” the demon soothed him, and rubbed Cas’ back. “Charlie has told us it’s normal that it shows negative for a while. Besides, you haven’t been taking your heat suppressants and you haven’t gone into heat since, have you? That’s a good sign.”  
  
“I hope it is…” the angel sighed and wrapped his arms around Dean as he hugged him.  
  
They stood there a bit, hugging and petting each other’s wings while listening to their children fight over the TV channel.  
  
Suddenly Eden had enough of fighting over the channels and let her brother watch the incredibly boring toddler program while she jumped down from the couch to find their parents. She frowned when she saw them hugging and comforting each other in the entrance hall.  
  
“Is papa sad?”  
  
Dean and Castiel slowly broke apart and looked down at Eden, who was standing behind them and looking up at the angel with a worried frown.  
  
Castiel smiled warmly. “No, I’m alright, sweetie.”  
  
Eden looked a bit skeptic.  
  
“Hey, why aren’t you watching TV with your brother?” Dean asked.  
  
Eden made an annoyed grimace. “Because he wants to watch that boring baby program, and I wanna watch another program but he doesn’t. So now I wanna do something else.”  
  
Dean chuckled and patted her head. “How about we take a walk in the park instead and play in the children’s playground. Let’s see if I can get my big butt up on the slide.”  
  
Eden’s face lit up and she grinned widely. “I bet you can’t!”  
  
“Oh, I bet you I can,” Dean countered, and moved his hands down to tickle her. Eden shrieked. She laughed and ran away, and her father followed her playfully.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes as he watched his mate chase their daughter around the apartment, trying to tickle her.  
  
Adrian looked up in confusion, but eventually he joined the game and then Dean was chasing them both around.  
  
Castiel held his breath when they almost knocked down a vase with their wings, but luckily the accident was avoided. Dean made them slow down after that and eventually stop.  
  
They headed to the park afterwards and enjoyed the warm, sunny day together.  
  


 

***

  
  
Monday morning, Castiel took another pregnancy test.  
  
It was the sixth test he took within one and a half week, and he was almost giving up on hoping for it to be positive. But when he looked down after two minutes and saw the pink sign that meant ‘positive’ he gasped. Pregnancy tests could show false negatives but they could never show a false positive – only in extreme rare cases. His missing heat, however, confirmed that the test could only be right.  
  
The angel couldn’t stop grinning down at the test, and he felt huge relief that nothing was wrong with his body after all.  
  
He was pregnant again.  
  
He all but rushed back to the master bedroom where Dean was still sleeping.  
  
“Dean!”  
  
Dean woke up immediately and stared up Castiel, who was grinning down at him. He frowned at his mate and rubbed his eyes. “What’s up, Cas?”  
  
“Dean, it’s positive! I’m pregnant,” Castiel smiled, and showed the test to the demon.  
  
Dean’s eyes widened and he looked down at the test. He grinned widely and pulled Castiel down on top of him, making the angel yelp in surprise, before kissing him deeply.  
  
Castiel kissed him back. He was lying on top of Dean’s body, but the demon didn’t seem bothered by his weight. Their wings brushed together while they kissed, and the demon’s hands roamed over the angel’s body possessively.  
  
Dean pulled back from the kiss, panting. “Fuck, Cas, you have no idea how happy I am to hear that,” he grinned.  
  
The angel smiled and kissed his mate again. He purred when Dean’s hand slipped under his shirt and touched his abdomen gently. They pulled away from the kiss and smiled at each other; feeling happy and overwhelmed by the angel’s pregnancy.  
  
“We should tell the kids,” Dean spoke, and caressed the angel’s cheek lovingly.  
  
Castiel smiled. “Yes, we should. But we should wait for when we come home tonight.”  
  
Dean hummed in agreement, and the angel slowly got up and removed himself from Dean. The demon pulled him into another possessive kiss when they stood up, before they went to wake up their children and get ready to leave for work.  
  


 

***

  
  
After work they picked up Eden from the gymnastics studio.  
  
Eden had started doing gymnastics in the beginning of March when the new team started. It was close to her school so she could go there when classes ended and attend her gymnastic lessons, which began an hour after class. Ariel and two of their classmates were also there, and the girls all got along well with each other. The teacher was a young angel woman who was very good at instructing the girls what to do, and Eden liked her very much.  
  
Dean and Castiel went inside the studio to pick her up, and they had purposefully arrived a bit earlier to see Eden end her lessons. They spotted her among the other girls in the room, who were all imitating the teacher’s movements. The girls were still beginners and were learning the different movements and to be more flexible, but Eden already seemed to be able to bend her body far to the sides without seeming to have much trouble with it. She easily kept up with the teacher while some of the other girls seemed clumsier and less confident.  
  
Dean and Castiel watched, and the demon’s arm was wrapped around his mate’s waist. They smiled proudly at their daughter until the teacher dismissed the students and told them they had done a good job.  
  
Eden chatted a bit with Ariel and the other two girls (two angel/human hybrids) from the school, until she finally spotted her parents. She smiled widely and ran over to them. “Papa! Daddy! You came early.”  
  
“Yeah, we were kinda curious to see you do gymnastics,” Dean smirked. “You did well.”  
  
Eden smiled, modestly. “Thank you.”  
  
“Now, go get changed with the other girls and we’ll pick up Adrian and go home, okay?”  
  
Their daughter nodded eagerly and went over to her friends who were waiting for her so they could go to the changing room together.  
  
After Eden left, her teacher came over to Dean and Castiel. She smiled at them as she approached.  
  
“I believe your daughter can be very good at this. She has the skills and mind for it, and she doesn’t give up that easily. I’ve seen many students who give up too early because they cannot master a move, but Eden seems very determined and dedicated,” the teacher spoke and smiled warmly.  
  
“Well, she does say she enjoys coming here… Glad to hear that she seems to be doing well,” Dean spoke. He glanced at Cas who seemed equally proud of her.  
  
The teacher was very accepting of all species, which was why they had chosen her rather than the other teacher at the studio, who was more picky about which species were on her team.  
  
They chatted a bit with the teacher until she kindly said goodbye to them and started to tidy up the room and get ready to teach the next team.  
  
After Eden came back from the changing room, they picked up Adrian and drove home together.  
  
Castiel was a bit nervous about telling the children about the new baby, but he was sure that they would handle it well.  
  
Once they were home, Eden and Adrian were playing with a few toys together. After a few minutes, Dean came over to them. “Hey, kids, can you come and sit at the table for a minute? Papa and I have something to tell you.”  
  
Eden blinked. “Really? What is it?”  
  
“You’ll know once you sit down,” Dean smirked, and guided Adrian over to the dining table.  
  
Eden and Adrian sat down on one side of the table, while Dean and Castiel sat opposite them.  
  
Adrian was holding one of his toy cars and played with it, while Eden looked at their parents with excitement and curiosity.  
  
Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand under the table and gave him a reassuring smile, before looking at the children.  
  
“Kids… your papa and I have exciting news for you.”  
  
“What is it, what is it?” Eden jumped, making them chuckle at her. Adrian glanced at his sister with a frown before looking over at Dean.  
  
Dean grinned. “Well… You are going to be a big sister again, and Adrian is going to be a big brother, because your papa is having a baby soon.”  
  
Eden’s eyes widened and her face lit up. “Really?” She looked at Castiel and grinned.  
  
Castiel’s smiled and chuckled at her. He put his hand on his abdomen absently. “Yes, you’re going to have a little brother or sister.”  
  
“Yay!” Eden cheered and hugged Adrian with joy, while her brother looked around in confusion.  
  
“Does dat mean I can no longer sit on daddy or papa’s lap or arm?” Adrian asked. He looked distraught and glanced between them in worry.  
  
Dean laughed. “No, you can still sit on us, Adrian, but not when the new baby is.”  
  
Adrian pouted a little and didn’t seem to know what to think. Eden chuckled at him and ruffled his hair.  
  
“Babies are not bad, Adrian,” Eden chuckled. She looked up at her parents again. “When is the baby coming?”  
  
“In November, we think. There is still a lot of time until then,” Castiel replied.  
  
“Is it a boy or a girl? I wanna have a sister this time,” Eden spoke, excitedly.  
  
The angel smiled. “We don’t know yet; we probably won’t know until in a few months from now.”  
  
Eden’s face fell and she looked a bit disappointed that it would take so long.  
  
Adrian kept frowning and fumbling with his toy car. His tail curled next to him as he pondered over the situation, which he didn’t fully understand. Suddenly he opened his mouth and asked, “Where do babies come from?”  
  
Dean and Castiel were taken aback by the question, the angel blushed and squirmed awkwardly.  
  
Eden rolled her eyes at her brother. “They come from their mommy’s tummy, so the baby is inside papa’s stomach.”  
  
Adrian frowned and glanced at Castiel skeptically. He looked back at Eden and asked, “How’d it get in?”  
  
Both Dean and Castiel flushed heavily.  
  
Eden frowned. She didn’t know the answer to that question either. “Yeah, how did the baby get into papa’s stomach?” she asked, and glanced between her parents curiously.  
  
Dean stuttered and rose from his chair. “Well, that’s a long story and you’re both _way_ too young to hear about that yet, so let’s save that conversation for when you’re both older, shall we?”  
  
“But I wanna know,” Eden whined.  
  
“Well, you have to wait a few years for that, sweetie,” Dean said, dismissively.  
  
The children looked annoyed that they didn’t get an answer, and jumped down from their chairs to continue playing. They often played together, although their ways of playing and interest in toys were quite different.  
  
After the children had left the table, Dean sighed and groaned. “Jeez, why do they ask such things…”  
  
Castiel got up from his seat and went over to Dean. “Because children are curious, Dean,” he smirked.  
  
“Curious or not, I’m not explaining that to them just yet. Hopefully the school has a sex education class in the later grades so I won’t have to tell them about it myself…”  
  
The angel chuckled. “They’ll figure it out at some point when their classmates begin to know about it.”  
  
Dean made a face.  
  
Castiel smiled and leaned into his mate, who wrapped his arms around his waist. Their rested their foreheads together.  
  
“We should make an appointment with Charlie soon. In a few weeks, maybe…” Dean murmured softly.  
  
“Yes, I’d like to know if everything is alright with the baby…”  
  
“I’m sure the baby is just fine, Cas, don’t worry,” the demon smiled.  
  
Castiel smiled back and they leaned into each other for a while until the angel started preparing dinner while Dean cleaned the table and put plates on it. Eden and Adrian were playing together in Eden’s room. They were both tired after a long day in school and daycare.  
  
Castiel was glad that the children had accepted the new baby well, and he was looking forward to seeing Charlie again and to see the baby on the ultrasound scanner. Both he and Dean hoped that the baby was healthy and normal.  
  


 

***

  
  
The following weeks passed by quietly.  
  
Their family had congratulated them when they learned about the new baby. Sam had teased Dean a bit about it when he had called his younger brother to tell him the news, but he had been happy for them. Jo of course had been ecstatic about it and had practically jumped with excitement. Gabriel hadn’t seemed very surprised about the news, and he cracked a few jokes about Dean’s ever-present libido, which made Castiel blush like a tomato.  
  
Castiel had told Anna, Andy and Samandriel about the baby as well, and they had been very excited for him. He had seen a small flicker of jealousy in Samandriel’s eyes. The other angel had not yet had a child with his mate, and Castiel was beginning to wonder why, but he didn’t ask him about it. Anna already had two children (both were boys, 2 and 5 years old), and Andy didn’t have children yet.  
  
When Castiel was 12 weeks pregnant they decided to call Charlie and make an appointment with her. She had scheduled them for the week after.  
  
Castiel was at work, but he would be leaving an hour earlier so he and Dean could go to Charlie’s clinic and have the first ultrasound scan of the baby. He was looking forward to it and hoped that the scan and tests would reveal a healthy baby.  
  
His stomach had already begun showing a bit – more than it had with his previous pregnancies at this stage. He wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad sign.  
  
“Hey, Cas, excited for today?” Anna asked him when they both began working on a new foam sculpture together. She glanced at Castiel’s small bump with a smile.  
  
“Yes, but I cannot help but feel nervous…”  
  
“Why would you be nervous?” Anna frowned, while she prepared cutting into the foam to shape it.  
  
“Well, this pregnancy feels a bit different than the others… I can’t really explain how. And I’m already showing more than usual at this stage…” Castiel glanced down at his stomach and rubbed the bump absently.  
  
Anna studied him. “Well, maybe you’re having multiples,” she grinned.  
  
Castiel’s stared up at her, wide-eyed, and looked a bit panicked.  
  
Anna laughed and patted his shoulder in a friendly gesture. They both looked up when Andy and Samandriel came over.  
  
“Hey, Cas, how’s the baby doing?” Andy grinned.  
  
“I think the baby is fine, and the morning sickness is slowly on the retreat now,” Castiel replied. He had started having morning sickness a few days after he found out about the pregnancy. It had made it difficult to concentrate on his work whenever he felt the nausea that came with the morning sickness, and he had to leave in the middle of a project a few times to empty his stomach. It was a bit embarrassing because he could feel everyone in the room look at him whenever he rushed towards the bathroom.  
  
“Good news! I wish you good luck with the scan today,” Andy told him and wandered back to his own sculpture.  
  
Samandriel glanced at Cas with a small smile. “I also wish you good luck. I wish it were me but I keep not being ready for this kind of thing yet… I wish I was. My mate really wants a baby.” He blushed a little.  
  
“Oh,” Castiel spoke, and looked at him sympathetically. “You shouldn’t push yourself with that kind of thing. But I know for sure I don’t regret my children.” He smiled.  
  
Samandriel smiled back and seemed to cheer up a little, before he excused himself and went over to help Andy with their sculpture.  
  
Anna gave Cas a warm smile before they continued with their sculpture project and tried to get it ready before deadline.  
  


 

***

  
  
By the end of the work day, Dean picked him up and they drove to Charlie’s clinic. They hadn’t seen her since Adrian was born and they were both looking forward to seeing her again.  
  
In the car, Castiel rubbed his pregnant bump and smiled absently. Dean glanced at him and smiled, before parking in front of the clinic and went inside with Cas.  
  
Charlie was excited to see them when she called them in.  
  
“Hey, guys! I was expecting to see you two back at my clinic again these days,” she grinned and shook their hands. She guided them over to the scanner and gestured for Cas to lay down on the medical bed.  
  
“Yeah, I guess we both figured it was finally time to have another,” Dean grinned and squeezed the angel’s hand. Castiel smiled at him from where he was lying on the bed, and tried to get comfortable with his wings there.  
  
Charlie chuckled. “So, how long as it been since you ‘did the deed’?”  
  
Castiel blushed slightly at the question.  
  
“Jeez, what a way to ask,” Dean muttered and suppressed a blush. “It’s been, uh, 12 weeks since Cas’ heat ended.”  
  
“Which means he’s probably nearly 13 weeks pregnant now,” Charlie noted to herself, as she gently pulled up the angel’s shirt and covered his exposed stomach in a gel. Castiel shuddered and flinched at the coldness of the gel, and Charlie smiled at him in apology. “You’re showing a bit more than you did last time at 13 weeks, Castiel.”  
  
“Is that bad?” the angel asked, and frowned at her in concern.  
  
“Not necessarily,” Charlie smiled. She put the head of the ultrasound tool on Castiel’s stomach and looked at the screen next to her as images started appearing.  
  
Castiel looked up at the screen but wasn’t able to make out much. Dean held the angel’s hand and was restless and impatient for Charlie to tell them what she saw.  
  
“Oh my…” Charlie gasped and stared at the screen, wide-eyed.  
  
“What? What is it?” Dean immediately asked. They both looked at Charlie with anticipation and worry, and frowned when the woman’s lips curled into a huge smirk.  
  
“You guys hit the double jackpot this time,” Charlie grinned. “You’re having twins.”  
  
Castiel blinked at her, nearly in disbelief, while Dean gasped in surprise.  
  
Dean stared at her for a few seconds before grinning like mad. “Are you serious? _Twins?_ ” He squeezed the angel hand unconsciously.  
  
“Yep, fraternal twins, judging from the two amniotic sacs and two placentas,” she smiled.  
  
Dean looked at his mate. His face was one huge, proud grin. “You hear that, Cas? We’re having _twins._ There is definitely _nothing_ wrong with your body like you worried about when the tests kept showing as negative.”  
  
Castiel smiled and chuckled softly. “Yes, you’re right. I didn’t expect this.” He looked up at Charlie and his expression changed. “Will this be a problem? I’m a bit worried about carrying more children than I’m used to…”  
  
Charlie smiled at him warmly. “Most people feel that way when they’re expecting twins. No worries; I have full faith that you’ll get through this pregnancy. You’re just about to go into the second trimester in a few days, meaning you have the most risky trimester behind you. You’ll probably be a bit larger this time, experience more back pain and swollen feet, and the pressure on your organs means that you should better sleep in a reclining position so you can breathe properly – but that’s first when the babies grow bigger. The birth will be normal too, unless there are sudden complications that require a C-section, but I do recommend that we start the birth around three weeks earlier to avoid complications. Although hybrids should be carried as close to the term as possible, they should be fine being born three weeks early.”  
  
Castiel felt a little scared at the information, but he trusted Charlie. He only hoped he could make it through his pregnancy without any major problems.  
  
“And the genders? Are they the same sex or different?” Dean asked.  
  
“It’s still too early to tell, we’ll have to wait until Castiel is about 20-21 weeks along before we can tell genders, but there is a fair chance that they can be a boy and a girl, or of the same gender.”  
  
Dean grinned once more and took Castiel’s hand in both of his own and kissed it tenderly. The angel smiled shyly. Their bond was flaring with happiness, joy and excitement.  
  
Charlie showed them the babies on the sonogram and told them what was what. The babies were still in early development, but she said she was fairly sure she spotted the beginnings of wings and tails on them both. Later sonogram pictures would reveal the details better.  
  
“So, I’ll print the sonogram photos for you and do some testing. So far everything looks fine and I see no reason to be worried about their health,” Charlie spoke, and told the computer to print the images. She wiped the gel off the angel’s stomach and pulled his shirt back down.  
  
“Thanks, Charlie, that’s good news,” Dean smiled.  
  
Charlie grinned. “You’re welcome! As always.”  
  


 

***

  
  
In the evening they were home again after having picked up the kids.  
  
Eden was eager to help out Castiel in the kitchen when the angel made dinner. She liked cooking and helping out, and Castiel let her because she liked to do it and it was a good way to teach her independence as well.  
  
Dean was putting together a new box for Adrian’s toys in the boy’s room. Adrian watched curiously and handed his father tools when he needed them. The boy enjoyed being alone with Dean without Eden around to share the attention with.  
  
When dinner was ready they seated themselves at the table – Dean and Adrian were sitting on one side and Castiel and Eden were sitting on the other side.  
  
They were having chicken, potatoes and vegetables. Eden liked vegetables (broccoli and peas mostly), while Adrian was not so fond of them. He didn’t like boiled vegetables much, so Castiel had to cut a few pieces of raw carrot for him to eat.  
  
“Can I go home with Ariel tomorrow and play? Her mom will pick us up from school if I’m allowed to go,” Eden asked.  
  
Dean and Castiel shared a brief glance.  
  
“Well, as long as Ariel’s mother picks you both up, it’s okay. Her house is too far away and the area is full of traffic – I don’t want you walking around in that place alone,” Dean said and reached for the potatoes.  
  
Eden’s face lit up. “Of course, thank you, daddy!”  
  
“You’re welcome, sweetie, but _only_ if she picks you up. If she does, let her give us a call so we know where you are, got it?”  
  
Eden nodded and continued eating eagerly.  
  
After they all finished eating, Castiel spoke, “Your daddy and I have something new to tell you about the baby.”  
  
“Really? What is it?” Eden asked.  
  
Adrian glanced up at Cas curiously.  
  
Castiel smiled at them. “Well, it turns out it’s not just one baby, but _two_ babies. Twins.”  
  
Eden’s eyes widened. “ _Two_ little brothers or sisters?! Or one of each? Yay!” she exclaimed excitedly.  
  
“What’s ‘twins’?” Adrian frowned.  
  
“That’s when there are two babies inside their mother’s stomach at the same time,” Dean explained, smiling.  
  
Adrian stared at Castiel’s stomach in disbelief. “No way…”  
  
The others laughed and Castiel patted his son’s head in a loving gesture before getting up to do the dishes with Dean. Adrian went to play on the couch while Eden went to her room to do some homework.  
  
After they finished the dishes and cleaned the table, Dean wrapped his arms around his mate from behind and nuzzled his soft feathers. Castiel leaned into him and hummed contently. The demon’s hands rested protectively on top of the angel’s pregnant bump.  
  
“I’m excited to see how those two will turn out. What they’ll look like, their gender, personalities…” Dean murmured against the angel’s ear and rubbed his abdomen.  
  
The angel smiled. “Me too. I hope it won’t be too painful to carry them…”  
  
“You’ll do great, Cas. And I’ll help you out with the housework.”  
  
They pulled apart and relaxed together on the couch afterwards. Adrian was crawling around on top of them while he played, but Castiel made sure to keep him off his stomach. The boy glanced at his papa’s belly every now and then and seemed to be quite skeptic of there being babies inside. When he was done playing he sat down between his parents and snuggled into Castiel’s side. His tail hit against Dean’s thigh every now and then because he was moving his tail unconsciously while watching TV. The demon wasn’t bothered by it, and at some point he grabbed his son’s tail playfully, which made Adrian grin and try to wrestle it free again. The boy laughed and kicked until Dean finally let go (he was careful not to pull his tail), and Castiel rolled his eyes fondly at them and smiled.  
  
Eden finished her homework and joined them on the couch, and the two children were fighting over getting the best seat until they finally calmed down.  
  
They enjoyed a happy family evening together until it was time for the children to sleep. Adrian was always put to bed at seven and Eden stayed up an hour longer than her brother.  
  
After both kids were in bed, Dean and Castiel lay down in their own bed to go to sleep. The demon’s hands rested on his mate’s stomach the entire night, and his tail curled contently behind him until they fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Cas is expecting twins now :) You should know that I already have all their children planned out beforehand – what they will look like, personalities, etc. I hope you’re excited about the two new additions to this happy little family :D
> 
> Thanks for all your comments so far, I’m glad to see many of you still follow the story. I hope it won’t scare you away once Dean and Cas get older… I’m not sure how I feel about that myself, but the story will still have many interesting things by then (growing old is unavoidable for all of us, unfortunately).
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

**June 2020 (Castiel is 30, Dean is 32, Eden is 6, Adrian is 3).**  
  
In June, Castiel was 18 weeks (4 months) pregnant and he already looked like he was 5-6 months along.  
  
Dean, of course, wasn’t bothered by his size – the demon thought it was sexy as hell and when they were alone he almost couldn’t stop touching the angel. Castiel was slightly amused by his mate’s overprotectiveness and horniness, and he enjoyed the attention. Although it could get on his nerves sometimes when he was feeling grumpy.  
  
The angel felt a lot more nervous about this pregnancy than usual. He was dreading the discomfort he knew could come when the babies were bigger and would start to squeeze his organs more, and he couldn’t help but be relieved that Charlie would trigger the birth 3 weeks before term.  
  
Castiel woke up one morning to Dean rubbing his clothed erection against his ass, teasingly. The demon’s hands roamed over his body and wings while he was spooned behind him, and the angel moaned involuntarily as Dean touched his feathers. He groaned in annoyance over being woken up by his horny mate, but the demon simply smirked smugly and continued rubbing himself against Castiel’s ass.  
  
The angel shuddered and felt his ass begin to slick up without his permission.  
  
“Dean…” he grumbled.  
  
“Sorry, Cas, but you make me kinda excited,” Dean smirked and caressed his wing.  
  
Castiel pushed his ass back against Dean’s crotch and could feel the outline of his mate’s thick member through their clothing. He whined a bit and suddenly felt the need to be filled up by the demon.  
  
Dean sensed the angel’s need and shushed him. “Shh, I’ll take care of you, angel. But I gotta lock the doors first.” He untangled himself from Cas and got up to lock the doors so that the kids wouldn’t come into the room, uninvited. It was still only 5:50am so they should both still be asleep.  
  
Dean stripped out of his clothing. He was aware of Cas watching him as he took off his t-shirt and then his underwear, leaving his muscled and tanned body completely naked for the angel to see. Blue eyes gazed over him and his half-sharp wings, which had unconsciously spread slightly in a dominant display.  
  
Castiel stared at his mate’s hard cock for a moment, and Dean could see the lust in his eyes as he looked at him. The angel looked away, blushing just slightly, and began taking off his underwear as well. He wasn’t wearing a shirt because he felt warm during the night.  
  
Dean joined him on the bed and leaned over the angel. He was careful not to put pressure on Cas’ swollen stomach. He captured his mate’s lips in a passionate kiss while he caressed the angel’s body with his hand. He smiled against Castiel’s lips when he touched his belly and thought of their two babies being nestled inside.  
  
The demon pulled away from the kiss and moved down to kiss and caress Castiel’s stomach. The angel gasped and leaned into him, while his wings spread out over the bed so that Dean could see all of their beauty.   
  
“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned at the gesture and sat up. His tail curled and touched Castiel’s legs and feet while he watched his mate hungrily. Then he moved down and kissed Cas again while his hand snuck down between the angel’s spread legs. His fingers teased over the angel’s entrance and slipped inside.  
  
“Ah! Dean, please,” Castiel gasped and moved his hands up to hold onto him while Dean stretched him open. He took in the demon’s aroused scent. His pregnancy hormones made him extra responsive to his mate’s scent, just like he was during his heat. The scent only aroused him further and made his ass slick and clench up in anticipation.  
  
Dean growled lightly when he smelled Castiel’s arousal increase. He leaned down and licked the precome off the angel’s dick. Cas moaned and writhed in response, and Dean licked him until he finally pulled out his fingers and urged Cas to move over on his side. He spooned up behind the Cas once he was on his side.  
  
The angel grasped the sheets tightly when he felt his mate’s cock enter him and spread him further open. He mewled and pushed his hips back against Dean’s, making him slide further into him.  
  
“Fuck,” Dean cursed and put his hand on Cas’ hip. He growled when he felt the angel’s delicious tightness wrap around his dick, and he closed his eyes as he buried himself inside his mate.  
  
“Dean, please move,” Castiel groaned and tried to buck backwards.  
  
“Patience, gorgeous, I’m just enjoying the feel of you,” Dean smirked. He was all the way inside the angel but he wasn’t moving just yet. He loved how it pissed Cas off and made him desperate.  
  
Castiel growled in frustration and whined. Dean shushed him and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
The demon finally began moving; hard and steady, and he held Castiel still with a hand on his hip. It was a bit difficult to get comfortable on their sides while having sex but they managed. Dean growled and bit the angel’s shoulder playfully while pounding into him, and he was rewarded by a full body tremble and a beautiful mewl.   
  
Castiel panted breathlessly while the demon fucked into him. He almost flinched when Dean’s tail moved around his body and teased over his leaking dick, which was significantly smaller than Dean’s. He squirmed uncontrollably while the tail moved over his dick and balls and the demon kept thrusting into him from behind. The stimulations were overwhelming but still not quite enough, and he groaned in frustration because Dean purposefully avoided stimulating his cervix and prostate.   
  
Dean smirked smugly when he felt his mate frustration. He shifted his hips a little and thus changing the angle, and the next time he thrust forward his cock made direct contact with Castiel’s most sensitive spots. The angel reacted by howling out loud and his entire body trembled. Dean quickly put a hand over Cas’ mouth to quiet him down before their children heard them. The angel mewled into his hand, and the demon slowly pulled it away when Cas got his noises under control again, but he never stopped nailing that spot with every thrust. He nibbled the angel’s neck and shoulder possessively and practically clung to the angel while he fucked him. Moans and grunts filled the room once again, although they were trying to be quiet.  
  
When he felt Cas getting closer and closer to his climax, Dean lowered his head and nibbled at Cas’ wings instead. His hands rested on the angel’s pregnant stomach.  
  
“You’re so fucking sexy, all swollen up with child… I’ll never get tired of it,” the demon growled lightly while biting gently at the soft feathers and wing. The angel mewled and moaned in response, and bucked in Dean’s arms.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel whimpered.  
  
They came simultaneously. Castiel’s body tensed up as he climaxed and moaned through it, and Dean growled as he released him into the angel on copious amounts. His thrusts lost rhythm and he bucked forward into Cas helplessly until his orgasm was over.  
  
They went limp with satisfaction and panted together. Castiel purred when Dean nuzzled into his feathers lovingly while they enjoyed the glorious afterglow of their intimacy. The demon’s hands never left the angel’s pregnant belly, and his cock was slowly beginning to soften inside him.  
  
They were both brought out of their content moment when they heard Eden’s voice on the other side of the door, and how she grabbed the door handle without being able to open it.  
  
“Daddy? Papa? Is everything okay? I heard papa make a loud noise earlier… Is he hurt?”  
  
They froze on the bed.  
  
“I’m alright, sweetie, I just hurt my foot, that’s all,” Castel quickly stuttered, and cringed a bit at the thought of Eden having heard his loud howl of pleasure earlier. He was glad she thought it had been from pain.  
  
“Oh, okay,” Eden muttered behind the door.   
  
They heard her move away from the room, and they both sacked back into the bed in relief. Dean gently pulled his softened dick out of the angel who hissed slightly in response.  
  
Castiel glared back over his shoulder at Dean, who had suddenly begun laughing.  
  
“I can’t believe I made you howl so loudly that Eden heard you. That kind of boosts my ego,” Dean grinned, smugly.  
  
Castiel scowled at him. “I’m more glad that she misinterpreted my noise. You should be more concerned about the children hearing us, Dean.”  
  
“I know, but no harm was done,” the demon smirked. “When we move into a new home, we should probably have a bedroom that’s further away from our children’s bedrooms… I want our sex life to be more private.” They hadn’t yet discussed properly when to move and where to move.  
  
Castiel hummed in agreement, and Dean got up to get a towel to clean them up with.  
  
When Dean entered the living room he saw that Eden was sitting on the couch, watching TV alone while Adrian was still sleeping.   
  
“Hey, why are you up so early, Eden?” Dean asked as he walked past the couch and into the kitchen. He yawned sleepily and started making some coffee to wake himself up with.  
  
“I woke up and couldn’t fall sleep again,” Eden murmured and continued looking at the screen. She looked up when Castiel came into the room. “Hi, papa. Does your foot hurt?” She sounded worried and glanced down at the angel’s still naked feet.  
  
Castiel blushed and twitched awkwardly. He glared at Dean who smirked smugly at him, before he put on a joker face for his daughter. “I’m alright, it doesn’t hurt anymore.”  
  
Eden nodded and seemed happy. She looked back at the TV where an episode of _My Little Pony_ was currently playing.  
  
Castiel walked over to Dean, who was still grinning and being smug, and slapped the demon’s arm in annoyance before starting to prepare breakfast.   
  
Dean went to wake up Adrian before breakfast was ready. He changed his diaper and helped him get dressed before leading him into the living room. The boy was still in diapers, but they had begun potty training him. They were also trying to make him stop using pacifiers at night.  
  
Eden glanced at her brother who ran around between their parents all the time and was impatient to have breakfast. When she got down from the couch and approached, Adrian grinned and came over to shove her playfully. Eden grinned and shoved him back, gently, and the two began fooling around like that until breakfast was ready.  
  
  


***

  
  
In the late afternoon they picked up their children. Eden was still at the gymnastics studio and she had become very flexible and balanced, and had learned new moves that she was often eager to show her parents.   
  
After having picked up Eden they drove to the daycare center to get Adrian. It was the same daycare Eden had gone to when she was younger, and the teachers always greeted her whenever she came into the place together with Castiel and Dean to get Adrian.   
  
Castiel gasped in shock when Adrian came over to them as they picked him up. The boy had a bruise on his right cheek and a few of his downy feathers were missing on one wing. The angel kneeled down and inspected his injured son in worry. Eden was staring at her brother in shock and went over to him.  
  
“What the hell happened?!” Dean demanded and looked at one of the teachers. His feathers sharpened and he growled angrily.  
  
The female teacher, who was a demon/human hybrid around 35 years old, cringed and looked at him. “Well, Adrian got into a fight with Luke, who’s about a year older than him. Apparently Adrian didn’t like Luke holding hands with his friend, Millie, and two got into a fight over her. We intervened in the fight shortly after it broke out, but they both still managed to bite, scratch and punch each other before we came. I’m surprised, because Adrian is usually a calm boy, except for when it comes to Millie, obviously…”  
  
Millie was an angel/human hybrid who had become close friends with Adrian at the daycare center. She was two months younger than him.  
  
Dean softened his posture a bit and looked down at his son, who winced and whined when Castiel touched his bruised cheek and wing to inspect him.   
  
“You got into a fight, Adrian?” Eden frowned. “That’s cool; I didn’t know you could punch someone!” She grinned at her brother, proudly.  
  
“Eden, please don’t praise him or encourage him to repeat that incident,” Castiel told her, firmly, and pulled Adrian up into his arms. The boy snuggled into him and buried his face in his shoulder.  
  
“I’m just saying he’s not a girly alpha after all,” Eden explained and pouted a bit.  
  
“Yeah, he’s not, but it’s still not alright,” Dean spoke, and gave his daughter a small smile and patted her head.  
  
They said goodbye to the teacher, and Castiel carried Adrian out to the Impala. The boy was careful not to kick or otherwise hurt the angel’s swollen stomach, because he was told it would hurt the babies inside.   
  
After they came home, Castiel bathed Adrian and groomed his wings. They were still downy at the root but were more solid now than they were when he was born. The angel tried not to hurt the place where a few feathers had been ripped out, and he cleaned the wound it had left behind and poured some salve on it to ease the stinging and help the healing. Adrian cried and squirmed while he did so, but he quickly calmed down again when it was over.  
  
Adrian still refused to talk about the incident. He had only said that the other boy had deserved it for being stupid. Although Dean was proud that his son had dared to pick a fight with an older boy, he was hoping the incident wouldn’t happen again – he didn’t want his son to get into trouble, after all. But then again, Dean would gladly pick a fight with anyone he saw interacting with Cas in a too friendly way, and who would try to hit on his mate. He suspected Adrian had felt a similar jealousy and protectiveness when he saw Luke talking to Millie and holding her hand, even though the boy was still too young to really feel anything other than strong friendship with the girl.  
  
They ate dinner and put the kids to bed later, and Dean and Castiel rested on the couch together and watched a random program on TV.  
  
Castiel was leaning against the demon’s side and rested his head on his shoulder, while Dean’s arm was wrapped around him. The angel rubbed his own swollen stomach absently while they watched television. He smiled when he felt the babies kick slightly inside of him.  
  
“They are moving a lot right now,” he murmured and smiled.  
  
“Really?” Dean asked, and moved a hand down to touch his mate’s stomach. He grinned when he felt a tiny kick. “Seems like they’re having lots of fun in there, huh. I have the feeling these two will give us a lot of restless nights when they arrive…” He groaned.  
  
“Yes, I’m afraid so, too,” Castiel muttered. “We have to plan moving into a new home soon, Dean. And we’ll need a bigger car…”  
  
“Hey, I’m not selling my Baby, dude!”  
  
“I’m not telling you to sell the Impala, just that we need another car because there won’t be space in the Impala when the twins arrive,” Castiel grumbled.  
  
“Right, sorry,” Dean spoke, and rubbed the angel’s stomach in apology. “I’m honestly too tired to talk about new car and house at the moment – everything is a freaking mess at work lately, it’ll take a few weeks before things are back in order there. You think it can wait until then?”  
  
“I guess so, there is still around 22 weeks left until their birth.”  
  
Dean hummed and pulled his mate closer, and they cuddled together until they headed to bed later to get some sleep.  
  
  


***

  
  
The following weekend they went to the park together to let the kids get some fresh air and use the playground. The park playground had many equipment and places for them to play in, and Eden liked it a lot better than the school’s.   
  
Dean and Castiel sat on a nearby bench and watched their children play happily. They had told Eden to keep an eye on Adrian and make sure he wouldn’t climb too high and fall down. Eden started interacting with two human kids who were also playing there and they seemed to get along well. The two humans (a boy and a girl) didn’t seem to be able to tell that she was a hybrid because she resembled a demon a lot, but they did glance oddly at Adrian because his angel-like wings and tail were definitely not common. They didn’t seem to mind him, though.   
  
Castiel was rubbing his stomach lovingly while watching his children play. The bench was situated under a big tree which provided shade from the sharp summer sun. Dean’s tail was rubbing against his leg every now and then but the angel didn’t mind.  
  
“It’s a good thing that they’re both out-going, despite them often being treated unfairly by others. At least the racists haven’t been able to knock down their self-confidence just yet,” Dean smiled at looked over at the kids.  
  
Castiel smiled also. “Yes, I’m quite relieved about that.”   
  
Eden suddenly came running over to them, cheerfully. “Daddy! Come play with us on the slide! One of the other daddies is also there, so c’mon, please?” She grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled it, and a wide smile covered her face as she tried to persuade her dad to go.  
  
“Uh, well…” Dean glanced at Cas; silently asking permission.  
  
“You can go; the children want your company. I’m not going anywhere in the meantime,” Castiel chuckled and smiled.  
  
Dean smiled back. “Alright, see you soon, Cas.” He got up and followed Eden over to the slide while his daughter grinned up at him.  
  
Castiel watched from the bench as Dean disappeared to the far end of the playground to play with the children. He almost wished he had brought his sketchbook and pencils with him so that he could draw something in the nice park. Instead, he leaned back into the bench and breathed in the scent of summer, flowers, and hints of the rain that had fallen that morning. The laughter and cheerful cries from the children in the park relaxed him.  
  
After a few minutes, Castiel got up to stretch his legs and back, and he beat his wings a little to get rid of the few leaves that had fallen into his feathers from the tree above. Suddenly he was aware of someone watching him, and he turned around to look at an alpha angel who was staring at his white wings intensely. Castiel immediately drew his wings close to his body again.  
  
The alpha had large muscled wings with dark grey fathers. Some of the feathers were brownish, black and a bit white to give them an attractive color mix. By angel standards, this alpha’s wings were very appealing. His hair was dark and his body was tanned and muscled. He smirked when Castiel glanced up at him with narrowed eyes.   
  
“You have very attractive wings… I’ve rarely seen such pure white feathers on a submissive before,” the alpha commented.  
  
It was highly inappropriate to comment on a mated submissive’s wings, and Castiel was startled by this angel’s boldness.   
  
“That demon from before… is he your mate?” the alpha asked and tilted his head curiously as he studied Castiel.  
  
“I don’t see how that’s your business,” Castiel spoke and turned away from him. His wings were folded tightly behind his back so that the alpha could see as little of them as possible.  
  
“Then I guess that baby inside of you is an angel/demon hybrid… I’ve always had a weakness for pregnant bitches.” The angel smirked and his eyes roamed over Castiel’s body. “It’s too bad for such a nice ass like yours to go to waste to a demon.”  
  
Castiel’s eyes darkened dangerously as he turned to face the alpha again. “Dean is the only one who’ll ever touch me. Go away and save your comments for someone else,” he growled, and spread his wings slightly.  
  
The other angel seemed a bit surprised by his reaction.   
  
Castiel was glaring the other angel down and was twitching nervously when Dean suddenly came running over towards him. The demon growled threateningly and his feathers were razor sharp, while his eyes were focused on the stranger in front of Cas. He boiled with aggression and the instinct to protect his mate.  
  
“Get the _fuck_ away from my mate!” Dean snarled and got in front of Castiel to protect him. He spread his wing to shield his mate while he growled at the alpha angel, who took a wary step backwards.  
  
“Whoa, I was just admiring the view, that’s all,” the other angel said. He glanced at Castiel and smirked lewdly at him; indicating exactly what he meant by ‘view’.  
  
Dean growled aggressively and shoved the angel back, harshly. He wanted to punch the guy’s face so that it was beyond recognition, but the area was surrounded by children and he didn’t want to beat the guy into a bleeding mess in front of them.  
  
“Look at him again and I’ll rip your lungs out!” Dean snarled and moved his sharp wings into their most intimidating, hostile position with the wing joint facing forward towards his opponent. He saw a small flicker of fear in the angel’s eyes which satisfied him, but he didn’t let it show.  
  
The alpha put his hands up in surrender and backed away. “Alright, I’ll leave, jeez… I was just making conversation with him.”  
  
“Make conversation with someone else then,” Dean growled.  
  
The angel snorted. “Demon prick,” he murmured and began walking away.   
  
Dean snarled at him and continued glaring at the other angel until he disappeared out his sight. He growled and lowered his wings again, letting them go back to their medium state and folded them behind his back. He turned around and looked at Castiel, who was staring back at him in relief.  
  
“You okay, Cas? Did that bastard touch you?” Dean asked and came over to inspect the angel.  
  
“No, Dean, he didn’t touch me. I wouldn’t have let him if he tried,” Castiel smiled.  
  
Dean nodded and seemed pleased. He curled his tail around the angel’s leg and spread his wings slightly in a protective gesture. They stared into each other’s eyes, and the demon’s hands rested on Castiel’s stomach, possessively.  
  
A few people in the area had been staring at the scene in shock, but now they all went back to their own business again.  
  
They barely noticed Eden and Adrian approaching them.  
  
“What happened? Why did you get mad at that man, daddy?” Eden asked, and looked up at Dean in confusion.  
  
Dean broke his eye contact with Cas and looked down at the children. “That man was being mean to your papa, so I told him to go away.”  
  
“Oh,” Eden spoke and blinked up at Castiel.  
  
“Can we have ice cream now?” Adrian suddenly asked, making them laugh at him softly.  
  
“Yeah, okay, I think such a warm day like today calls for an ice cream, doesn’t it?” Dean grinned.  
  
The children cheered and jumped happily, and Dean took his mate’s hand as they all moved towards the ice cream shops two minutes’ walk away.   
  
Dean was walking very closely next to Cas, and he kept a close eye on every male they passed on their way.  
  
“Dean, you don’t have to glare like that at every male we pass… they haven’t done anything,” Castiel spoke. He was slightly amused by his mate’s protectiveness.  
  
“I’m just looking out for you and our unborn babies, Cas. Don’t want any harm to come to either of you, especially not after that ass approached you like that,” Dean said.  
  
Castiel smiled. “I know.”  
  
Dean let go of Cas’ hand and wrapped his arm around the angel’s waist instead. When the ice cream shops came into view, Eden and Adrian raced to be there first. Eden was a lot faster than her brother, but she slowed down to give him a chance. They laughed and giggled while racing, and their wings were spread out in joy.  
  
They enjoyed a happy family day in the park and didn’t leave before the children were exhausted and tired from spending the day outside, having fun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters before the twins’ birth :) I hope you are looking forward to it, though Dean and Cas are not going to have an easy time with two babies at once XD
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

**June 2020 (Castiel is 30, Dean is 32, Eden is 6, Adrian is 3, Jo is 30, Tom is 32, Jason is 7, Emma is 2 (almost 3)).**  
  
The following the weekend they went to visit Jo and Tom. Eden was eager to see Jason again because they hadn’t seen each other for a few weeks and she was missing her best friend.  
  
When they arrived, Jo greeted them with a grin and pulled them into hugs. Eden immediately went over to Jason and pulled him in for a hug.  
  
“Eden…” Jason muttered, embarrassed, when his friend hugged him.  
  
Eden pulled back and frowned at him. “What?”  
  
“Boys don’t hug…” the boy murmured and blushed a bit. He took a small step back from her and Eden continued staring at him in confusion.  
  
“Your mom hugs boys all the time and they hug back.”  
  
“Uh… I guess you’re right,” Jason admitted.  
  
Meanwhile, Jo was grinning happily at Castiel and his growing stomach. “You’re already pretty big compared to the usual, Cas. How come?”  
  
Castiel smiled and rested a hand over his belly. “Um, well, I’m expecting twins.”  
  
“ _Twins?!_ Are you shitting me?!” Jo blurted.  
  
The children all looked up when Jo cursed out loud, and Dean bent down and covered Adrian’s ears.  
  
“Jeez, Jo, can’t you burst something out without cussing?” Dean scowled. Adrian stared up at him curiously when he covered his ears.  
  
“Sorry, I was just surprised,” Jo apologized and looked at the angel again. “But really? _Twins?_ Wow, you two have really been going at, huh?” she grinned, and shoved Dean’s arm playfully.  
  
Castiel blushed like mad and stared at his feet, while the children looked up in confusion.  
  
“Not that much more than usual,” Dean grinned. He laughed when Cas shoved him in embarrassment.  
  
“Yeah okay, I think we’ve done enough greeting now. How about you come inside and don’t talk like that around the kids?” Tom groaned and began walking into the living room with Emma on his arm.  
  
“Prude,” Jo called him and grinned at her husband, teasingly. Tom just rolled his eyes at her and smirked a little.  
  
They went into the living room and seated themselves on the chairs and couch, while the children all sat on the floor and played. Adrian was usually shy at first when they visited someone, but he was slowly beginning to be more open and active instead. Emma was nine months younger than him and the two played well together. Eden and Jason were several years older so they played differently than their younger siblings, meaning that they often played separately.  
  
“Is it just me or is Adrian missing a few feathers on his left wing?” Jo frowned, and looked down at the boy who was playing with Lego Duplo pieces together with Emma on the floor.  
  
“Yeah, he got into a fight in the daycare. He punched some boy who was holding hands with his friend, Millie, and the other boy grasped his feathers and pulled a few of them out. Cas put some ointment there to help the healing, so the feathers should start to grow back soon,” Dean explained. He put a comforting hand on Cas’ thigh when the angel glanced down at their son in worry.  
  
“Really? Wow, he’s usually so shy when I see him. Maybe there is some alpha in him after all,” Jo grinned.  
  
“He’s still only 3 so there isn’t that much alpha in him at the moment,” Dean chuckled.  
  
They chatted and exchanged news and stories, and Jo served them cake, coffee and juice. The children were ecstatic when she put the cake on the table and they had to make sure they all got equal pieces so they wouldn’t start a fight. Adrian and Emma made a mess of themselves with the cake, so their parents had to wipe off cake pieces from their cheeks and shirts afterwards.  
  
After a while, Eden and Jason went outside to play a bit. It was getting a bit boring inside, listening to the adults talking and their younger siblings watching toddler cartoons on TV. Tom told them to stay around the house and not go to the street, so Jason led Eden outside in the small front yard.  
  
The neighborhood was quiet, and it was a cloudy day but with no rain.  
  
“My dad built a sandbox, so we can play there instead of listening to them talking,” Jason told her as they went out the front door and closed it behind them. He carried a few bottles of water which they could use to wet the sand with so it would be easier to shape. Eden helped him carry them.  
  
“That sounds fun! I wish I could have a sandbox too, but we don’t have a garden…” Eden spoke, and watched as Jason put down the bottles and removed the lid from the sandbox which prevented cats from getting into it.  
  
“You should have one someday, it’s not fun to share sandboxes in school… one of the smaller kids once peed in it and it was disgusting,” Jason said and shuddered at the memory.  
  
Eden grimaced. “Ew…”  
  
They settled themselves in the sandbox and began pouring water over the place. Once the sand was wet they began shaping it and competed to see who could build the best sand structure. Eden’s tail and wings got full of sand and it made her feathers itch. Jason quickly turned his head away when she flapped her wings to get rid of the sand, before laughing at it afterwards.  
  
Every now and then one of the adults would come and check on them through the window, but the children were playing nicely so they left them alone.  
  
“Are there really two babies inside your papa’s tummy?” Jason suddenly asked while playing.  
  
“Yup, but I don’t know how they got in there, they won’t say,” Eden replied. Her eyes never left the sand castle she was building.  
  
“I heard that babies get in there in a really nasty way.”  
  
Eden looked up at him. “Really? How?”  
  
“I don’t know, my dad wouldn’t say. He said it’s not for kids to hear about it.”  
  
“Adults are unfair sometimes…” Eden pouted and poured more water on her part of the sand.  
  
“Yeah,” Jason grinned.  
  
They played and built one sand structure after the other. Jason found a bug on the lawn and put it into the sandbox, and they laughed when they watched it run around in confusion between all the small sand walls and tunnels, trying to find an escape. Eventually Eden felt bad for the bug and asked Jason to release it again.  
  
They both looked up when two boys appeared on the sidewalk. There was a small fence between the front yard and the sidewalk, but the gate was open. The two boys were Jason’s classmates who lived in the area – one was a blonde human boy named Simon, the other was a dark-haired demon/human hybrid named Micah.  
  
“Hey, Jason, who’s your friend?” Simon asked as he stared at Eden.  
  
Jason got up from the sandbox and approached his classmates. “Her name’s Eden, she’s my best friend.” Eden had gotten up as well and was standing a few feet behind him. She glanced at her friend’s classmates curiously but she seemed a bit wary of them.  
  
Micah stared at Eden with a frown. “Her wings don’ really look like demon wings, but she’s got a tail. What is she?” The boy had demon wings but he had no tail. It was common for demon/human hybrids to be born either without a tail or wings.  
  
Jason opened his mouth to speak, but Eden beat him to it. “My daddy is a demon and my papa is an angel. Got a problem with that?”  
  
Jason looked at her in slight surprise because of the tone she spoke in, as did the other boys.  
  
“Demons don’t mate with angels!” Micah hissed. “My dad says children like you are _wrong_ and _freaks._ No one likes your kind!”  
  
Eden looked somewhat hurt when he hissed the words into her face, and she took a step back and wrapped her wings around herself.  
  
Simon was laughing, and suddenly both boys were shoved back harshly by an angry Jason.  
  
“Shut up! Your dad is crazy, Micah. Go away already, both of you,” Jason hissed and glared at them.  
  
The two boys reeled back in surprise. They glanced at each other briefly.  
  
“Fine,” Simon sneered. “Have fun with your _girlfriend._ ” He and Micah laughed as they walked away, and Jason glared at them until they disappeared out of their sight.  
  
Jason almost flinched when Eden touched his arm gently. He turned around and looked at her, and saw her smiling back at him.  
  
“Thank you,” Eden smiled, shyly.  
  
Jason blushed and quickly looked away before she could see.  
  


 

***

  
  
After a few hours, Dean, Castiel and the children paid a quick visit to Mary and John, who lived in the same town as Jo and her family. Dean knew that his mom would kill him if she ever found out they didn’t visit them while they were in town. She and John loved spending time with their grandchildren after all.  
  
Eden wasn’t happy to be leaving Jason again after just a few hours, although she did like to visit her grandparents. They would only be staying for about an hour before heading home again.  
  
“Oh my, you are showing a bit more since I saw you a month ago, Castiel,” Mary said once they entered the Winchester home. She pulled the angel into a hug and was careful of his stomach. Dean had already informed her about the twins when he called her after their first scan.  
  
“Yes, they’re growing quite fast…” Castiel smiled and rubbed his pregnant bump gently.  
  
“May I?” Mary asked and gestured at his stomach.  
  
“Of course,” Castiel said and allowed Mary to touch his growing belly. The female demon smiled excitedly when she felt a tiny kick.  
  
“Oh, they are moving a bit. I can’t wait to see and hold them!” she grinned.  
  
John stood behind her and smiled warmly at the scene. Eden was standing next to him and tried to get him to pull her up on his shoulders to sit. He finally gave in and pulled her up, and the girl laughed happily and held on to him while she sat on top of his shoulders.  
  
“Do you know the babies’ genders yet?” Mary asked and looked between her son and Castiel.  
  
Dean wrapped an arm around the angel’s waist and pulled him close. “Not yet, but we’re having the ultrasound scan in three days so hopefully Charlie can tell then.”  
  
Mary smiled. “Well, let me know what you find out.”  
  
Adrian was wobbling on his feet next to Castiel and rubbed his eyes. The boy was getting very sleepy from playing all afternoon at Jo’s house. He leaned against the angel’s leg and took comfort under his soft wing. Castiel peered down at him and wrapped his wing around his son, smiling.  
  
“I see that someone is getting sleepy,” Mary commented and looked down at Adrian who was barely visible behind Castiel’s feathers. The boy smiled up at her, shyly.  
  
“Daddy, what’s an ‘ultrasound scun?’” Eden suddenly asked while still sitting on John’s shoulders. She had heard overheard their conversation just now while John walked around with her.  
  
“It’s called an ‘ultrasound _scan’,_ sweetie,” Dean chuckled. “And that’s a machine that, uh, shows you the baby while it’s still inside its mother stomach. Then you can see if it’s healthy, how it’s growing, and what gender it is.”  
  
Eden’s eyes widened. “Really? So it can see into papa’s stomach?”  
  
The others laughed at her surprise, and Eden glanced around at them with a frown.  
  
“Yes, it can. It also took pictures of you and Adrian when _you_ were still inside your papa’s stomach,” Mary chuckled.  
  
Eden processed the information a bit before peering down at John. “Is that true, grandpa, or are they messing with me?”  
  
John laughed. “No, that’s very true, honey. Maybe your daddy and papa will show you the pictures when you come home.”  
  
“Can I see, too?” Adrian asked and peered up at Castiel.  
  
Castiel laughed softly. “Of course.” He blushed a bit when there was so much talk about his belly and the babies inside, but Dean’s hand was rubbing comforting circles into his hip which relaxed him.  
  
They went into the living room where they talked and had a cup of coffee together, before it was time to take the sleepy kids home again.  
  


 

***

  
  
A few days later they went to see Charlie and have the next scan of the babies.  
  
“Hiya, guys, has everything been going well?” Charlie cheered at them when they entered her clinic room. “No bleedings, no sharp pains…?”  
  
“No, it’s been pretty normal,” Castiel replied, and followed her over to the ultrasound computer and equipment. Dean was closely behind him.  
  
“Good to hear,” Charlie smiled and gestured at the angel to lie down.  
  
Castiel lay back and shivered when the cold gel made contact with his belly. He always hated that part. He smiled up at Dean who squeezed his hand and smiled back.  
  
Charlie began the scan and looked at the screen. Dean and Castiel looked up and saw what looked like two little babies in there, lying side by side. It was very difficult to make out what was what, so they had to rely on Charlie to know it.  
  
“Hmm, I’m trying to determine their gender, but it proves to be a bit difficult…” Charlie muttered and kept staring at the screen, intensely. “Oh, one of them appears to be a boy, judging from that part that girls certainly don’t have,” she chuckled.  
  
Dean and Castiel chuckled as well and squeezed hands.  
  
“Not sure about the other… it’s difficult to see. My guess is that it’s a girl, but I can’t really say for sure yet. Sometimes boys get mistaken for being girls right until they’re born. I guess it’ll be embarrassing to tell your future girlfriend that your parents thought you were a girl because your male part was so tiny that it didn’t show on the scan,” Charlie grinned.  
  
Dean laughed. “Yeah, embarrassing indeed. Luckily, that was not the case with me.”  
  
Charlie laughed. “Why? Would it have hurt your manliness, Dean?” she teased.  
  
“Most definitely.”  
  
Charlie laughed again and Castiel rolled his eyes at his mate.  
  
“Anyway, one is definitely a boy but I can’t say for sure about the other yet. Maybe later scans will reveal more,” Charlie spoke and gave Castiel a few tissues to wipe off the gel from his stomach.  
  
“Thank you, Charlie, we appreciate it,” Dean smiled.  
  
Charlie smiled back. “No problem.”  
  
She printed the photos from the scan for them and handed it to them before they left. She told them to come back in five weeks and then she’d talk to Cas about how to best be positioned while sleeping once the babies grew larger.  
  


 

***

  
  
When Eden heard the news about the babies she hoped that the second baby would be a girl. She was slightly disappointed that they didn’t know for sure. Adrian didn’t seem to mind if they were boys or girls, he was excited either way. Although, he still had a bit of jealousy issues regarding the twins.  
  
When weekend came around they were relived to finally be able to relax a bit. Castiel was no longer working on sculptures because of his pregnancy but worked with other art pieces instead. Dean was still working for Rufus and he had been working overtime during the week, forcing Castiel to pick up the children with the bus and take them home.  
  
Eden and Adrian were playing together in Eden’s room after having eaten breakfast. Castiel was doing the dishes and Dean helped him out.  
  
“Dean, I believe it’s about time that we start talking about moving and getting a second car,” the angel spoke when they were nearly done with the dishes.  
  
Dean sighed. “Yeah, I’ve been thinking about the same. Maybe we should move closer to my parents and Jo? Their town is nice and quiet.”  
  
Castiel frowned. “And force Eden out of her school? We’re lucky that she has people like the principal and Garth around for support, and our other children will need them, too. And I don’t want to move her away from Ariel either; she’s her best friend beside Jason. Plus, she’s got her gymnastics studio which she looks always looks forward to go to.”  
  
“Well, I see your point, Cas, but living in this city is more expensive – the houses in a smaller town are cheaper. We gotta think about our finances also, since we’re going to buy both a car _and_ a house.”  
  
Castiel twitched his wings in a sign of annoyance. “And I think we have to take into consideration what’s best for our children.”  
  
Dean gritted his teeth and harshly put down the frying pan he had been cleaning. “And you don’t think that _I_ care about them? Damnit, Cas, we can’t risk buying something too expensive and then get into financial trouble over it!”  
  
Castiel looked up at him, angrily. “You said that our finances were _good,_ Dean! _You_ said that when we agreed to make another baby. And you know as well as I do that we’ll need a rather big house for all of our four children, and big houses are expensive. We have a lot of money left from Michael – we’ve barely touched it – and paying back the loan from the bank shouldn’t be a problem since we both have jobs that pay well. We need to stay in this city – I don’t want to have to find a new job, and I don’t want to put Eden through having to find new friends and avoid bullies all over again.” He practically hissed out the words and stared Dean into the eyes as he said them.  
  
“Michael’s money was supposed to be saved for college savings as well, Cas, don’t forget that,” Dean bit out. “And what are we gonna do if one of us loses our job, huh? Money doesn’t grow on trees, god damnit!”  
  
Castiel threw the dishcloth in his hands away angrily and glared up at Dean. His eyes were beginning to prickle with tears because of his anger and overflow of emotions, and the hand on his stomach trembled slightly. He stared into Dean’s eyes and the demon stared back into his; both of them refusing to back down. “Fine, suit yourself, Dean,” he bit out and stalked away in anger.  
  
 _“Fine,”_ Dean growled and watched his mate go. He flinched when the door to Castiel’s workroom slammed shut, and he knew the angel had just locked himself inside the room in anger.  
  
Dean kicked one of the kitchen cupboards angrily and growled as he tried to calm himself down again. He walked around in circles and pulled his hair, while his wings were sharp and spread out as he tried to control his emotions again.  
  
He looked up when he saw Eden exit her room warily with Adrian clinging to her, frightened.  
  
Eden looked at her father and cautiously asked, “Daddy? Is everything alright…?”  
  
Dean sighed and lowered his wings again. He gave his children a small, fake smile. “Everything’s fine, sweeties; your papa and I just had a little… disagreement, that’s all.”  
  
Eden looked unconvinced. “Oh… okay.” She pushed Adrian back into her room and the boy glanced back at Dean in confusion before following his sister back inside.  
  
Dean let out a big sigh and slumped back against the kitchen counter.  
  


 

***

  
  
Castiel was inside his workroom for three whole hours before he finally came out again to use the bathroom. He avoided Dean as much as possible and didn’t look at him.  
  
Dean tried to do the same, although it was painful to spend the day being angry and not looking at each other.  
  
Eden and Adrian could feel the tension between their parents and it affected them too. They avoided getting too close to them and were worried about saying something wrong. Adrian clung to Eden most of the time. Castiel had noticed their fear and had tried to comfort and reassure them that things would be okay soon. His children hugged him tightly and he hugged them back; ignoring Dean’s staring when he walked in on them.  
  
Castiel had gone out to do shopping in the afternoon. Alone. It took longer than usual, and he walked right past Dean when he got home and ignored him completely, before he started preparing dinner. The demon ignored him too.  
  
At dinner, they only spoke with the children and didn’t speak to or look at each other at all. Eden looked between them in worry the whole time.  
  
Later, Castiel put Adrian to bed and tucked him in.  
  
“Are you and daddy okay?” Adrian asked him, and looked up at the angel with worried green eyes.  
  
Castiel smiled and stroked his son’s cheek, while he sat on the edge of his bed and looked down at him. “We’re not good friends at the moment, but it’ll go away soon. It’s normal to have fights, and tomorrow daddy and I will be good friends again.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
Castiel smiled. “I promise.” He leaned down and kissed his son’s forehead and watched him close his eyes to sleep.  
  
Eden was put to bed half an hour earlier than usual. She said she was tired and just wanted to go to sleep, and Dean tucked her in. They both knew she just wanted to be alone and get away from the tension in the house, and they felt guilty about it.  
  
After having put Eden to bed and having tried to reassure her, Dean sighed and went to watch TV for a while. He wasn’t sure where Cas was but he guessed he was in his workroom, painting.  
  
After a while, Castiel came through the living room and headed for the bathroom. They eyes met briefly as the angel walked past the TV, but they both looked away fast and ignored each other. Castiel’s wings were drawn tight against his body, and Dean couldn’t help but feel hurt that his mate was shielding his beautiful wings from his view – wings that were usually only _his_ to fully see and touch.  
  
When the angel was done in the bathroom, Dean went inside to brush his teeth and prepare for bed.  
  
He was expecting Cas to sleep on the bed in his workroom (which also served as a guest room), but when he finally entered the master bedroom to go to sleep, Castiel was lying on his usual spot on the bed. Dean hesitated slightly before quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
Castiel shifted a little when the demon entered the room. He was lying with his back to Dean’s side of the bed.  
  
Dean walked over next to the bed, quietly, and began stripping out his clothes. He took off his t-shirt, jeans, socks, and left his boxers on. He moved onto the bed and lay down without a word. He felt Cas tense up next him and curl up slightly.  
  
Dean sighed once he was lying comfortably on the bed.  
  
The distance between them was bigger than usual and both of them felt very uncomfortable and awkward about it.  
  
Dean lay on his back and turned his head to look at his mate’s back and wings, which were partly hidden beneath the covers. He sighed, rolled over on his side, and moved closer to Cas to gently spoon up behind him and wrapped his arms around him.  
  
Castiel tensed up when the demon embraced him from behind and began rubbing his pregnant stomach gently.  
  
“Cas, I’m sorry, I hate fighting with you… I _do_ get your point, I really do, and I don’t wanna move away from everything, either. It’s just… work is a real bitch lately – I suspect one of my colleagues is stealing money from the garage, and the thought of having to expose one of my good friends for fraud and stealing isn’t a very comforting one. I don’t know things at work will be after that, and I’m afraid the others will think of me as a snitch or something and create trouble for me. I guess it kind of affects my mood,” Dean muttered, and gently nuzzled the angel’s shoulder and neck. “Of course I want what’s best for our children. I’m just worried about the money at the moment because I don’t know if I’ll have to quit my job if things go bad at work after I expose that guy. I’m sorry for being snappy earlier, Cas…”  
  
Castiel relaxed and sighed as he leaned back into Dean. “I understand. I’m sorry too, Dean. I don’t doubt for a second that you want what is best for the children, but sometimes you really do annoy me,” he muttered.  
  
Dean chuckled softly and kissed the angel’s neck in apology.  
  
Castiel shuddered lightly, and slowly turned around to face Dean. The demon moved back a little, and the angel settled himself on his back and turned his head to look at his mate.  
  
“I understand that your job situation and money are an issue. I just don’t want us to regret later that we ruined Eden’s school life if things go bad for her if she transfers school,” the angel spoke. He looked into Dean’s eyes and saw them soften.  
  
“I know, and I agree – the kids should be our priority. I guess we can stay and look for houses in this city. The southern suburb is probably the best place to raise the kids, although it’s a bit expensive…”  
  
Castiel smiled and leaned in to kiss the demon softly. “We’ll start looking soon, then, after things at your work have been sorted out and we know how your job situation will be.”  
  
“Yeah, that sounds good. Hopefully we can find a good house at a good price when that problem is over with,” Dean said. He smiled and cupped his mate’s cheek, lovingly.  
  
Castiel smiled and nuzzled into his hand.  
  
“So… you’re not mad anymore?”  
  
The angel chucked softly. “No, I’m not that angry anymore… My anger has been slowly dissipating for a little while now – which is why I chose to sleep in here instead of the workroom.”  
  
Dean chuckled a bit. “Good… me too.” He stroked his thumb over the angel’s cheek. “So… Time for make-up sex, then?” he grinned.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and moved up from the bed. Dean looked up at him, fearing he had said something wrong, but when the angel moved over to lock the doors and put on some quiet music to muffle sounds, the demon grinned and stripped out his boxers, eagerly. Castiel chuckled and stripped out of his t-shirt and boxer briefs as well, leaving him naked for Dean to see. He blushed a bit when the demon stared at him hungrily and licked his lips, before crawling into the bed again.  
  
Dean captured his lips in a fierce kiss and the angel yelped in surprise. It was a messy and aggressive kiss, and Dean growled, almost pleased, when he felt Cas fighting back for dominance. The angel quickly submitted into the kiss, though, and the demon growled in smug victory, before laying Cas back onto the bed and continued kissing him.  
  
Castiel gasped and moaned when the demon’s hands roamed over his body possessively. Dean wasted no more time and finally began fingering the angel open, making him buck and mewl.  
  
They clawed at each other while Dean prepared the angel for his cock, and their lips remained caught in a fierce kiss. Although Dean was being dominant and sexually aggressive at the moment, he was tender when he touched the angel’s pregnant stomach, and Cas sighed in content when he did so.  
  
“Hands and knees, Cas, and spread those pretty legs for me,” Dean ordered, after pulling out his fingers.  
  
Castiel groaned but complied. He moved himself up on all fours, spreading his wings to the side, and presented himself to Dean.  
  
The demon looked at his mate’s small, pink hole and groaned in appreciation. He didn’t waste much time before finally guiding his hard cock into the angel and entered him in one, hard thrust. Castiel yelped and tried to keep his balance when Dean’s thrust rocked him forward on the bed.  
  
The demon set a fast, hard pace, and Castiel struggled to keep his noises down and to keep himself up on his knees. He closed his eyes and moaned when Dean continuously hit those spots inside of him that made him go wild.  
  
Dean’s rhythm changed as he leaned down over the angel’s back, and Castiel growled in annoyance.  
  
“You think the babies are okay with this?” Dean asked and continued thrusting into his mate’s tight, warm heat.  
  
Castiel groaned and lowered his head. “Yes, Dean, they’re alright. We’ve done this before,” he replied, annoyed.  
  
“Well, I’m being a bit rougher than usual…”  
  
“Just fuck me, Dean; the babies won’t be harmed as long as I don’t press my stomach against the bed,” Castiel groaned.  
  
Dean chuckled. “You asked for it.” He shifted his hips and nailed Cas’ precious spots head-on. He covered the angel’s mouth with a hand when he howled in pleasure, and luckily he did so before any of the kids could hear it.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel whimpered, and just let Dean control the pace and rhythm as he pleased. The demon growled and wrapped his arms tightly around him as he pounded into his body. He was still holding back a little for the babies’ sake, but Castiel didn’t mind. It felt amazing.  
  
Castiel finally came when Dean touched his wings and oil glands while fucking into him, and his body clenched up. Dean followed and spilled his seed deep inside his mate, and continued moving into him until it was over.  
  
Dean helped Castiel lie back down on the bed again without hurting his stomach. They lay beside each other, panting. Dean got up to turn off the music, unlock the doors, and get a towel to clean them up with, before slipping into bed again. He put on his underwear again and helped Cas put his back on.  
  
After that, they lay together and caressed each other’s skin and wings while calming down from their high.  
  
“Let’s not have a fight like that again anytime soon… I think it really upset the kids,” Dean finally spoke.  
  
Castiel looked away. “I know, I feel guilty about that…”  
  
“We’ll talk to them about it tomorrow…”  
  
“Yeah…” Castiel murmured and snuggled into Dean. “I’m sorry I was angry all day. I suspect I’m very likely to be extra grumpy during this pregnancy since it scares me a bit…”  
  
Dean frowned and peered down at him. “You’re scared of the pregnancy? Why?”  
  
“Because the thought of having twins is frightening… with the extra pain and side effects. I don’t feel very comfortable knowing that carrying twins is often more painful.”  
  
Dean rubbed the angel’s back soothingly. “Hey… It’ll be okay. You can do this. We’ll talk to Charlie about painkillers and that kind of stuff next time, alright? I’ll be there for you the whole time.”  
  
Castiel smiled. “I know, you’re always there, Dean. With the exception of today…”  
  
Dean laughed a little. “You just had to say that, didn’t you?”  
  
The angel chuckled a bit. “Yes, I’m sorry.”  
  
“No problem,” Dean grinned.  
  
They settled down to sleep, and both were relieved to be on good terms again and hoped that their children would be alright after they explained the situation to them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help but make everything good again and let them have make-up sex after their fight XD They’re likely to have more fights when the twins are born since it’ll be stressful for them. I know the story lacks some drama but there will be some after the twins are born and when the kids grow older.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

**October 2020 (Castiel is 31, Dean is 32, Eden is 7, Adrian is 4, Gabriel is 35).**  
  
Over the next few months Dean and Castiel worked hard to look through their finances and make sure everything was in order before they bought a new house and car. They had done some savings on their own beside Michael’s money, and their job situation was as stable as it could be. Dean’s colleague had been fired for stealing money from the garage after Dean exposed him, and the others only seemed to respect him more after that rather than to think of him as a snitch.  
  
They had gotten into smaller arguments about the house and money, but they weren’t as bad as their fight back in June. They had gone out and looked at a few houses in the suburbs, but so far none of them had seemed perfect.  
  
They had bought a new car which would be big enough for their growing family. It was an 8-seater Chevrolet Tahoe in silver color. Dean didn’t want to drive a soccer mom car so they had picked the large 8-seater instead. He still preferred his Impala, but he had come to like their new car.  
  
By the end of October there were only two weeks left until Charlie would trigger the birth, which was to be three weeks before term. They had agreed to do it on the 7th of November, but it could take a few days before the birth started after injecting the medicine. They had already prepared for new babies’ arrival and decided to temporarily use Castiel’s workroom as a nursery until they moved to a new house. They had bought an extra crib, and Mary and John had given them a larger baby carriage designed for twins. Sam and Jess had given an extra portable carriage for Castiel’s birthday.  
  
Charlie said she was rather sure that the other twin was a girl, so it seemed that they were having both a boy and a girl. They still couldn’t be sure before the babies were born.  
  
Castiel was a bit larger than he had been during his previous pregnancies, his back hurt more, and his feet were slightly swollen. He hated the side effects that the pregnancy had on him, although he did enjoy being pregnant and being excited about the new babies. The pains ruined it for him, though. They had to stack a pack of books under the mattress of the bed and put pillows under him so that he could sleep in a reclining position, otherwise the babies would press against his lungs and make it hard for him to breathe. The frequent bathroom visits were also getting on the angel’s nerves, and the stress and pain often made him grumpy.  
  
Although Dean thought his mate was sexy while pregnant, it did affect their sex life negatively. Castiel’s back hurt so much now that penetrative sex was nearly impossible without hurting him. The angel’s desire for sex also decreased slightly as the term came closer. So the demon began jerking off in the shower again when his sexual frustrations became too much, although Cas was willing to give him a hand job every now and then. He’d rarely masturbated alone since he and Cas were mated.  
  
Dean woke one morning when he felt Castiel shift on the bed next to him and attempt to get up. The angel struggled to sit up without hurting himself, and Dean immediately sat up and gave him a hand.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Dean frowned, after he helped his mate get up from the bed.  
  
Castiel sighed and held his large belly when he was finally on his feet again. “I need the bathroom…” he muttered and blushed a bit, before making his way over to the door.  
  
“Jeez, you went twice this night already,” Dean commented and smirked a little.  
  
“You try having two babies kick your bladder, Dean, let’s see how you’ll do,” Castiel replied, dryly.  
  
Dean laughed. “No thank you.”  
  
The angel gave him a tiny smirk before disappearing out the door.  
  
Castiel was already on maternity leave, so he’d stay home all day while Dean was at work and Eden and Adrian were in school and daycare. Adrian would stay in the daycare until he was almost five because his birthday was long after pre-kindergarten started. It upset the boy a little because he wanted to be in the pre-k so he could soon start school.  
  
The angel said goodbye to them when they left in the morning, and Dean pulled him in for a deep kiss before going, which made Eden and Adrian cover their eyes and look away in disgust.  
  
Dean was very worried about leaving Castiel home alone in his condition. He was constantly concerned about his mate tripping and falling, hurting himself somehow, or that the birth would start prematurely all of sudden.  
  
“Call me if anything happens, you hear me, Cas?” Dean spoke and looked into the angel’s eyes.  
  
Castiel smiled and rolled his eyes. “Yes, Dean, I have a cell phone in my pocket all the time, just like you told me to. You don’t need to worry about me.”  
  
“Just taking precautions…”  
  
“Daddy, we’re gonna be late,” Eden said from the corridor outside, where she and Adrian were waiting.  
  
“I’m coming, sweetheart,” Dean told her before looking back at Cas and giving him another quick kiss on the lips. “See ya, Cas,” he smiled and joined the kids in the corridor.  
  
“Goodbye, have a nice day,” Castiel smiled and watched them leave.  
  
After they were gone, Castiel locked the door and went back inside. He groaned when he felt the twins move and kick inside of him – they were kicking a lot more than Eden and Adrian had. He rubbed his stomach and smiled, before slowly moving over to the couch and sat down to watch some TV.  
  
He spent the day relaxing, drawing, and napping, although it did get pretty boring sometimes to be all alone in the apartment.  
  
It was around 2pm when the doorbell rang repeatedly, causing Castiel to wake up after he almost dozed off while sitting on the couch. He froze with fear when the doorbell kept ringing and someone was banging on the door. He was about to panic because he didn’t know who was outside the door, until he heard the muffled sound of a familiar voice.  
  
“Cassie! Are in you there? Please open up, bro!”  
  
Castiel sighed with relief when he realized it was Gabriel who was banging on his door like mad. “I’m coming!” he yelled back, and slowly got up from the couch and moved over to the door. When he finally opened it, he was met by a distraught Gabriel.  
  
“Cassie! Finally! Shit, Cas, I gotta talk to you; I really screwed up!” Gabriel whined.  
  
Castiel frowned at his brother, whose hands were gripping his biceps tightly in his distress. “Gabriel, what’s wrong? Come in.” He moved aside and let Gabriel enter the apartment, before locking the door again.  
  
Gabriel looked very out of it and shifted nervously while looking around.  
  
Castiel stared at him in worry and led his brother over to the couch. Gabriel sat down by the edge of the 90 degree angle of the couch, and Castiel sat down next to him on the other side of the couch so they were almost facing each other. The pregnant angel held his stomach and winced in pain when his back hurt, before looking at his brother.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
Gabriel groaned. “I knocked up Kali.”  
  
Castiel blinked at him a few times before suddenly frowning. “I thought you two weren’t together anymore?”  
  
“We aren’t, it’s just…” Gabriel took a deep breath before continuing. “We met each other in September. I was having a concert with the band in some town and I went around on my own and then _bam_ – there she was; dressed in a red dress and lipstick and all that shit, and just looked completely _gorgeous._ We hadn’t seen each other for _years_ and all of sudden that spark just ignited again, you know? So we went back to my hotel room and had the _hottest_ reunion sex _of my life!_ ”  
  
Castiel grimaced but kept listening.  
  
“And then she calls me yesterday… saying that I forgot the damned condom and that she’s _pregnant._ And that she’s going to keep the baby.” Gabriel laughed, brokenly. Castiel stared at him silently, waiting for him to continue. “So I drank myself to sleep last night and now I’m here; banging on your door and letting you listen to my crap.”  
  
“It’s not ‘crap’, Gabriel…” Castiel spoke softly. He sighed. “Are you upset because she won’t let you see the child?”  
  
“No… Because this wasn’t supposed to happen! I won’t make a good father, Cassie – especially not to someone I’m only allowed to see every two weeks. Kali doesn’t want me back in her life as a lover, and I don’t blame her – we’re not good relationship material for each other. But now all of sudden I gotta be a dad every two weeks, and I’m not good ‘dad material’ either; I mean I go to parties all the time and hold concerts with the band and am away for several weeks at the time. I can’t raise a kid, even if it’s just in the weekends!”  
  
“I don’t think you would make a bad father, Gabriel – you are doing great with _my_ children,” Castiel said. He put a comforting hand on his brother’s knee and felt him relax a bit. “I understand that you are scared, but you simply need to get your priorities in order and put the child’s needs before your own. Children need their parents around, and they need them to _be_ there; I think we both know that from experience.” Gabriel met his eye and Castiel smiled softly at him.  
  
His brother seemed to ponder over his words a few minutes.  
  
Suddenly Gabriel’s face lightened up a bit. “Thanks, baby bro, maybe I can manage. Although, it still scares the holy candy hell outta me.”  
  
Castiel chuckled a little. “I know, I was also a bit scared before I had Eden.”  
  
“What have you got to be scared about? You’re living an apple pie life with your big, bad demon mate who’ll punch anyone daring to hurt you into a bleeding, unrecognizable pulp, and you’ve got two wonderful kids and another two on their way. Everything is sunshine and butterflies for you, bro,” Gabriel grinned, and shoved his brother’s arm playfully.  
  
Castiel’s cheeks reddened a bit and stared down at his hands which rested on his stomach. “It’s not always as shiny as it sounds, though… And I don’t know yet if this birth will have complications…” He rubbed his stomach absently, and Gabriel looked at it.  
  
“Hmm, well, Dean _did_ knock you up pretty good this time…”  
  
“Gabriel!” Castiel hissed and flushed heavily.  
  
His brother barked out a laugh. “What? You can’t say I’m wrong.”  
  
Castiel murmured something under his breath and glared at his brother, which made Gabriel chuckle fondly at him.  
  
“Anyway, you’re my little bro and I have faith that you’ll pull through it just fine and have two gorgeous babies afterwards.” Gabriel smiled and brushed his brown wing against his brother’s white one in a reassuring gesture.  
  
Castiel’s lips curled into a smile. “And I’m sure you’ll make a good father, even if you don’t think so yourself.”  
  
Gabriel laughed a little. He seemed much more cheerful and less worried now than he was when he appeared outside the door, but Castiel could still feel the worry and doubt radiating off his brother. Suddenly Gabriel clapped his hands together, making Cas flinch a little. “So! Seems like we’ve got the rest of the afternoon to ourselves here,” he grinned and looked at Cas. “Unless you want me to leave?”  
  
“No, I don’t want you to leave…”  
  
“Good! Then I can teach you how to bake pies that will send your sweet Dean straight up to the clouds. ‘Cause I know _exactly_ how to bake pies far more delicious than your demon mate is used to.” Gabriel grinned and helped his brother up from the couch.  
  
Gabriel had always been very good at cooking and baking, and he had considered an education as a cook, but he had instead decided to study music which was his other passion.  
  
Gabriel’s sudden mood change concerned Castiel a little.  
  
“Gabriel…”  
  
“No ‘Gabriel’! Just do as I say and watch the master when he’s baking,” the brown-winged angel smirked and moved over towards the kitchen to find out which ingredients his brother had in his home.  
  
Castiel stood behind his brother and watched him go through the kitchen drawers and cupboards. Although he was slightly worried that Gabriel was doing this because he tried to find something that could take his mind off his problems and worries about being a father, he still enjoyed spending time together with his brother, alone. They hadn’t really done anything together just the two of them for _years._  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon baking, talking, and catching up on some brotherly time together. Gabriel’s presence put Castiel in a good mood. The pregnant angel needed to sit down every now and then, but Gabriel didn’t seem to mind and instead joined him and kept him company whenever he sat down. He was kind of overprotective of his little brother and was by his side immediately every time he as much as grunted in discomfort.  
  
Gabriel seemed to use his brother’s company to feel better by, and he avoided the subject of Kali and the baby for the rest of the day. Castiel didn’t want to push him, and he knew that his brother needed a bit of time to process everything and deal with it in his own way – which was to act cool and not let his worry show.  


 

***

  
  
At 5pm, Dean came home with the children. He was surprised to see Gabriel there.  
  
“Dean-o! About time you guys came home,” Gabriel grinned when they arrived.  
  
“Uncle Gabe!” Eden and Adrian cheered in union and ran over to him.  
  
“Hey, kiddos!” Gabriel grinned and pulled them both in for hugs. “How are my favorite niece and nephew doing? Do you behave well around your parents?” He looked at them firmly, causing them both to giggle a little.  
  
“Of course we do,” Eden spoke. Adrian nodded his head and grinned at his uncle.  
  
“Good, otherwise I’ll have to—” the angel picked up them both and threw the kids over his shoulders “—punish both of you severely!” he roared, playfully, and swung around with both the children on his shoulders. The children shrieked and laughed, and all their limbs thrashed.  
  
Castiel stood in the kitchen and chuckled at the scene while holding his stomach. Dean grinned and walked around them in a big circle to avoid getting hit in the face by their thrashing feet, wings, and tails, to get over to his mate. He pulled the angel in for a kiss and Castiel returned it.  
  
Gabriel put the kids back down again and they both jumped and giggled and tried to make him do it again.  
  
“No way, you guys are too fucking heavy to carry around. I’m gonna get back pains like your papa if I do that again anytime soon,” Gabe groaned and leaned backwards to crack his back.  
  
“Gabriel, don’t curse in front of my children,” Castiel scowled.  
  
Gabriel snickered. “Sorry, bro.”  
  
Eden pulled her uncle’s shirt and pouted at him. “Oh, ‘cmon, uncle Gabe. Just one more time?”  
  
“One more time?” Adrian begged and pulled at Gabriel’s jeans.  
  
Gabriel stepped back a little. “Whoa, you’re surrounding me like starving kittens in Africa’s desert! And no ‘one more time’ right now, maybe later. We can do other fun things instead, ya know.” He grinned and started a new game with them instead.  
  
Dean and Castiel watched as their children tried to push Gabriel, who tried to stand his ground as much as possible. Their goal was to push him all the way over to the wall, but the angel barely budged and both kids laughed and groaned as they attempted to make him move by pushing and shoving him. They got even more determined to make him move when he mocked them by yawning and appearing bored, and they managed to catch him off guard and make him take a few steps backwards.  
  
Dean chuckled at the scene. “Gabe gets along well the kids.” His hands rested on the angel’s hips and their foreheads touched.  
  
Castiel hummed. “Yes, he does.” He looked at his brother fondly while leaning into his mate. “He came today to tell me that he got Kali pregnant… He was pretty out of if it and panicked, saying that he wouldn’t be a good father.”  
  
Dean’s eyes widened and he leaned back a little to look at his mate. “Really? He’s having a kid? Are he and Kali back together or what?”  
  
“No, he told me they met during his concert in September and that they—” Castiel trailed off, blushing. “You know….” He blushed some more and ignored Dean smirking at him. “I’m sure things will be alright for him, but I do worry that he’ll think that the task is too much for him, even if Kali will only let him see the child in the weekends once it’s born.”  
  
“I see.” Dean pondered over the new information and glanced at his brother-in-law, who had only moved a few tiny steps since the kids started pushing him.  
  
The demon sudden sniffed the air before glancing down at Cas with a frown. “Do I smell pie?”  
  
Castiel laughed. “Your senses are good, Dean. And yes, we did make pie today – a lot of it. Gabriel was teaching me how to make different kinds. He said you’d like them.”  
  
Dean grinned widely. “You didn’t eat them yet, did you?”  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
“God, I love you, Cas,” Dean beamed and claimed the angel’s lips in a possessive, deep kiss, while he touched his mate’s large stomach. Castiel moaned into the kiss and cupped the demon’s cheek tenderly.  
  
“Cover your eyes, kids…” Gabriel commented when he saw them kissing. The children looked over at the scene before grimacing and saying ‘ewww’ and turned away from the sight. The brown-winged angel laughed at them.  
  
“It’s not ‘ew’!” Dean protested and glared at them.  
  
“Is so!” Eden retorted.  
  
“Is not.”  
  
Castiel chuckled and brushed his wing against Dean’s. The demon stopped acting like a child and turned to smile at his mate instead.  
  
They enjoyed the evening together with Gabriel, who went home after the children were put to sleep. The children were extra hyper and active when their uncle was around because he was always willing to play rough with them for hours, and although Castiel enjoyed watching his children play happily with his brother it also stressed him to have to look after them and tell them to calm down every now and then before it got out of hand.  


 

***

  
  
Two days later, Dean and Castiel went to look at a new house together with the real estate agent they had hired. The agent was a 37-year-old human female with blonde hair. She had shown them several houses already, but when she called Dean about this particular house she seemed more enthusiastic than usual.  
  
They met up with her in front of the house, and Dean helped Castiel exit the Impala. The children were being looked after by Missouri while they were gone.  
  
As soon as they lay eyes on the house, they immediately had a good feeling about it. It was a light grey painted brick house with two stories, and even from the street the residence looked nice and big. There was a small front yard protected by a low, white fence, and the big garden was hidden behind a wall so people from the street couldn’t look into it. It was in a nice suburb not that far away from their current home.  
  
The agent led them inside and began showing them around. On the first floor were the entrance hall, living room plus dining room and kitchen in one open space, a bathroom, laundry room, and the garage. Upstairs were seven bedrooms, a deposit room, one big bathroom, and one smaller bathroom connected to the master bedroom. The place was in good condition and unfurnished, and it didn’t look like it needed renovations. There was a terrace outside and a big garden with a wall, bushes, fences and tall trees to protect privacy from neighbors. The garden was equipped with a fairly new set of swings, a nice big sandbox, and a playhouse for children.  
  
Castiel was almost in awe when he followed the agent from room to room while she gave them a tour around the place. The angel held his stomach and felt the twins kick against his hand every now and then. Dean followed him around closely and smiled.  
  
“What do you think, Cas? Do you like the place?” Dean asked.  
  
“Yes, I like it very much, actually,” Castiel smiled. He turned to look at the real estate agent. “How much is it…?”  
  
“Well, the final price has yet to be negotiated. It’s a foreclosure property, meaning the owner went bankrupt and the property now belongs to the bank, which means it’s cheaper than non-foreclosure houses. The price is around 460,000 dollars, but as I said; the final price has yet to be determined, but I doubt it will be over 495,000,” the agent told them and smiled.  
  
Dean and Castiel looked at each other.  
  
“It sounds like a good deal to me,” Dean said; voice lowered so the agent couldn’t hear.  
  
“Yes… Though, it is quite a lot of money. But the neighborhood is good and the kids’ school and daycare are right on the way to our work from here. I like this place a lot, Dean, I have a good feeling about it. The twins seem to like it too,” he grinned and rubbed his stomach when the babies kicked again.  
  
Dean smiled and put his hand on his mate’s belly and stroked it. “Yeah, me too. I don’t think we’ll get a much better price for a house like this. It fits all our needs. And the garage is nice and big, I like that.”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
  
Dean grinned and turned to look at the agent, who had been looking elsewhere in the meanwhile to let them discuss it privately. “I think we’re both very much interested in this place. Can you give us a few days to think and then we’ll call you about it?”  
  
“Of course,” the woman smiled. “I’m glad I could finally show you a place that you both really like. Call me when you’ve figured it out and we’ll go from there.”  
  
Dean grinned. “Awesome. Thank you.” He shook her hand and she shook Castiel’s as well before they left the house and said goodbye to the agent.  
  
They were both excited about the house and hoped that the price wouldn’t increase too much.  


 

***

  
  
Three days later they had decided to say yes to the offer on the house. It was everything they had wanted in a house, and it was only 20-25 minutes’ drive from their work through the traffic. They wouldn’t have to make Eden transfer schools and they could still use the same daycare as well, which they felt comfortable with.  
  
It would take a while before the deal was closed because it would take 20-35 days for the bank to approve of the loan and for the agent to determine the final price. They were already fairly certain that they could have the loan, because their bank advisor seemed very confident about it.  
  
The children were both excited and sad about having to move. Excited because they would like to move into a bigger place with their own garden and more rooms so they wouldn’t have to share, and sad because the apartment had always been their home and it was difficult for them to know that they wouldn’t see it again. Eden especially felt sentimental about their apartment.  
  
There was now only a week left until the twins’ birth would be triggered, and Castiel was looking forward to getting rid of the back pains and bathroom visits.  
  
“Papa, can I listen to the twins again?” Eden asked, when Castiel sat on the couch and watched TV while Dean took care of the dishes.  
  
“Of course, but be gentle,” Castiel smiled, and let Eden lie down beside him and rest her head against his stomach. She loved to put her ear against his belly and try to listen to her new siblings in there. She pulled back and giggled when she felt one of them kick against her cheek.  
  
“I wanna try too!” Adrian said.  
  
Castiel chuckled and let his son lie down on his other side. The children both rested their ears against his clothed stomach and tried to listen, and the angel smiled fondly at them.  
  
“Hear anything interesting in there?” Dean asked when he came over and saw what they were doing.  
  
Eden leaned back and looked up at him. “It sounds like I can hear heartbeats.”  
  
“Hmm, that’s probably your papa’s heartbeat you can hear. Maybe also the twins’,” the demon smiled.  
  
Adrian leaned back and stared at the angel’s stomach in awe and wonder. He was still being very skeptic of there being babies inside because he didn’t fully understand it yet.  
  
“What are you gonna name them?” Eden asked, curiously.  
  
“We actually don’t know yet. We’ll first give them names after they’re born, although we have thought of a few already,” Dean spoke and walked over to sit down next to Cas on the couch. He pulled Adrian up into his lap and the boy leaned into him, sleepily.  
  
“What names?”  
  
Dean chuckled. “We’re not saying – you’ll know their names once they are born.”  
  
Eden pouted a little and Castiel smiled and ran a hand through her hair lovingly. She smiled and sat down next to him and snuggled against his side. The angel wrapped his soft wing around her.  
  
The little family sat together and looked forward to their new life in a new house and with two extra additions.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins are gonna be born very soon now! :) As for the house, I will post a layout imagine when they finally move into it, so you can better imagine it in your heads. I don’t really know how the whole buying and selling houses works exactly, so my beta iloveanime9251 helped me out – she has a relative who’s a real estate agent, so that helped me a lot.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

**November 2020 (Castiel is 31, Dean is 32, Eden is 7, Adrian is 4).**  
  
On the 7th of November they went to Charlie’s clinic so she could give Castiel the medication that would trigger the birth. They went home after that and were told to drive to the hospital as soon as the angel started having contractions, which was most often happened around 48 hours later.  
  
Castiel was beginning to get very nervous and anxious about the birth. He hoped that both babies would be alright and that he wouldn’t have to go through a C-section because he didn’t want that. He didn’t like the thought of being cut open by doctors he didn’t know.  
  
The angel lay down on the bed after they had eaten dinner. He had begun feeling very tired lately and he couldn’t really fall asleep at night because his back hurt whenever he turned. He brought a book with him to the bedroom to keep himself entertained until he fell asleep. Eden and Adrian were slightly worried when he went to bed so early, although he did reassure them that everything was alright.  
  
A few hours later, Dean came into the bedroom to go to sleep. The children had come in to say goodnight to Castiel before going to bed.  
  
“Hey, Cas, how are you doing?” Dean asked while he stripped out of his t-shirt, jeans and socks.  
  
Castiel was still awake, unable to fall asleep just yet.  
  
“I’ve been better,” the angel muttered and stared into his book.  
  
Dean smiled at him in sympathy before slipping into bed next to him. The angel’s upper body was in a higher position than his own because of the books and pillows that were stashed under him, so Dean sat up against the headboard to look at him properly. Their wings rested against each other as they sat there, and the demon moved a hand over and stroked the angel’s swollen belly lovingly. Castiel purred in response.  
  
“I hate seeing you being in pain, Cas,” Dean admitted and kept staring at the stomach. “Even though I am very excited about the two new additions to our family.”  
  
Castiel smiled softly into his book. “So am I, but I think I prefer being pregnant with just one child at the time.”  
  
“As long as we don’t have triplets if there ever is a next time…”  
  
The angel turned his head and glared at him. “Dean, the twins aren’t even born yet and you’re talking about _more_ children?”  
  
“I didn’t mean it like that, I was just saying. Why? You don’t want more?”  
  
“We’re going to have four children when the twins are born, I think that’s more than enough. It’s expensive to have more…”  
  
“Yeah, I know… Four children are quite enough, indeed, and I think the twins will keep us occupied for a while… and be potential cockblockers.”  
  
The angel smirked in amusement. “Most likely.”  
  
“They’re already cockblocking me right now,” the demon grumbled, barely audible.  
  
Castiel glanced down his mate’s body and could see the outline of Dean’s half-hard erection under his boxer briefs. Castiel himself didn’t feel much need for sexual release these days because the pains and the heavy pregnancy killed his desire, but Dean was a different matter.  
  
The angel gently put his book over on the nightstand next to the bed, before turning back to Dean and sneaked his hand down to touch him through the underwear. Dean moaned, but when the angel was about to slip his hand into his boxers, the demon stopped him. Castiel stared back at him, confused.  
  
“You don’t have to, Cas. I know you’re not very horny at the moment, and I feel bad if it’s one-sided.”  
  
“Then I guess you have to work harder to get me excited as well, Dean,” Castiel spoke.  
  
Dean was taken a bit aback by that statement, but his surprise was soon forgotten when the angel’s warm hand slipped into his boxers and grabbed his aching erection firmly. “Ah!” Dean moaned and bucked into his mate’s hand. They hadn’t had penetrative sex for nearly three weeks, and it had been five days since the last hand job. So yeah, Dean was getting pretty horny.  
  
The demon grabbed Castiel’s by the back of his head and pulled him into a possessive kiss. Cas struggled in surprise at first, until he returned the kiss and continued rubbing his thumb over the slit on Dean’s dick and finally began stroking him in earnest. Dean groaned in approval and panted into their kiss as the angel kept stroking him. Their lips and tongues caressed and played with each other while they both moaned and enjoyed the taste of their partner. Eventually, Dean broke the kiss and nibbled at Cas’ jugular and earlobes instead, making the angel shiver and gasp. He ran a hand through the white silken-soft feathers, before moving it behind Castiel and under his shirt to touch his oil glands. The angel mewled and his grip around Dean’s cock tightened unconsciously. The demon smirked smugly when he could feel his mate beginning to get aroused and needy.  
  
Castiel buried his other hand in Dean’s feathers, and the demon immediately softened them when he touched them to avoid him getting hurt. Five days of no sex or sexual release was a long time for Dean and it made him frustrated easily, so it didn’t take long before Cas sent him over the edge and made him release himself over the angel’s hand. Dean growled against Castiel’s neck while he came, and the angel stroking him through it.  
  
When his orgasm was over, Dean pulled away and cleaned them up with a towel. He glanced at Cas whose lips were swollen from kisses, his cheeks red from arousal, and was panting slightly. Dean smirked at him before pulling away the covers from his mate’s body and settled himself between his legs and took off his underwear.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
“Lean back and enjoy, angel,” Dean merely smirked at him before leaning down between the angel’s spread legs and took his dick into his mouth.  
  
Castiel gasped out loud and threw his head back, moaning. He unconsciously bucked up into the demon’s mouth, making him hiss when his back protested, but his movements were soon restricted by Dean’s hands on his hips. He grasped the sheets tightly as the demon sucked him down completely and pleasured him. Dean pulled off and licked his smaller balls before moving his tongue further backwards towards his hole. It wasn’t the best position for the demon to lick that place in, but it still made the angel shiver and moan.  
  
Suddenly Castiel remembered the door.  
  
“Dean, the door,” he gasped, panicked, and was about to pull away.  
  
Dean smirked. “I locked it when I came in. Adrian’s too.”  
  
Castiel groaned and leaned back, relieved. “You were planning this, weren’t you?” There was slight accusation in his voice.  
  
“Nope, I was merely hoping for it,” Dean smirked before finally resuming his undertaking and went back to sucking his mate off. He shifted closer and moved his tail around his body and rubbed it over Castiel’s leaking hole and entered it just slightly; teasing the sensitive rim.  
  
Castiel gasped, moaned, and writhed until he finally came. He tried to hold back his pleasured cry as he released into Dean’s mouth, who swallowed eagerly. The angel panted and slumped back against the pillows, catching his breath.  
  
Dean pulled away and wiped his hand across his mouth, staring at Castiel smugly.  
  
The angel stared back at him, and Dean leaned over his body – being careful of his stomach – and kissed him. Castiel moaned a bit, and he could taste himself in Dean’s mouth but he didn’t mind it.  
  
The demon pulled away after a few moments. “Hmm… seems you do get horny lately after all.”  
  
The angel rolled his eyes.  
  
“It didn’t hurt your back, did it?”  
  
“Only slightly when I tried to buck up, but you keeping me down helped a lot.”  
  
Dean grinned and kissed him again, before helping him put his underwear back on. He put on his own boxers again and moved over to unlock the doors. Eden didn’t come into their room that often anymore, but Adrian would come in every now and then when he had bad dreams.  
  
Dean slipped into bed again and they turned off the lights. They both fell asleep after a few minutes; their bodies tired after their glorious climaxes.  
  


 

***

  
  
Two days later, on the 9th of November, Castiel’s contractions started.  
  
They already had everything packed and ready, and Dean called his parents to meet them at the hospital. They would be taking care of Eden and Adrian while Dean supported Cas during the births. They took the new car to the hospital and Dean put both portable carriages inside for the twins.  
  
Dean helped his mate inside and tried to find Charlie, whom he had called before they left. Adrian was confused and scared over the situation, and Eden tried to calm him down – she had gone through this once before and she knew that their papa would be alright.  
  
Dean helped Cas to stay on his feet by slinging the angel’s arm over his shoulder and held on to him.  
  
“Oh, there you are,” Charlie said when she spotted them. She immediately came over and checked on the angel. “Everything alright, Cas? Do the contractions feel normal?”  
  
“Yes, they feel like they always do – painful,” the angel groaned. Dean chuckled softly at him.  
  
“Alright, that sounds good. Follow me to the delivery room,” she smiled and guided them there. “Will your parents be here soon, Dean?” she asked and looked down at Eden and Adrian in concern.  
  
“Yeah, they should be here any minute,” the demon replied while he carefully helped his mate towards the delivery room.  
  
“Will be papa be okay?” Adrian sobbed.  
  
“Of course he will! I will take good care of him, and soon you’ll be the coolest big brother in the world – how about that?” Charlie grinned and leaned down while she spoke to him. She pulled out a napkin from her pocket and wiped his teary eyes and his nose.  
  
Adrian’s lips curled into a shy smile. “Okay.” Eden rolled her eyes at him and ruffled his hair, making her brother glare at her.  
  
Charlie chuckled and stood up again. “I think the kids are fine. Let’s get you inside, Castiel, so we can see how far you are.”  
  
The angel nodded, smiling, and said goodbye to his children before following Charlie inside. Dean stayed with the kids until his parents arrived to look after them.  
  
“Everything alright so far?” John asked when they arrived and looked at Dean.  
  
“As far as I can tell, yeah…” Dean replied, and shifted nervously. His tail clung to his leg because it was so restless at the moment that he felt he needed to gain control of it again. He was excited about the twins of course, but he was anxious to be with Cas and make sure his mate as alright.  
  
Mary smiled at him and touched his arm in a comforting gesture. “Everything will alright. I’m excited to see the twins, although I do think that you and Castiel will have your hands full when they are born.”  
  
Dean chortled. “Most likely.”  
  
He said goodbye to his parents and children, before going back into the delivery room to be with his mate. Charlie was currently checking the angel’s heartbeat and the twins’ as well, making sure everything was alright.  
  
Dean immediately sat down next to Cas and grabbed his hand when another contraction appeared. The angel was lying on his back and his wings tensed and thrashed when the sharp pains shot through him.  
  
“Dean,” he sobbed.  
  
“I’m right here, Cas,” Dean spoke and kissed his hand tenderly.  
  
Castiel glanced up at him and his eyes softened as the pains subsided. “I hate this,” he murmured.  
  
Dean couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I know, but it’s over soon, baby.”  
  
The angel merely hummed and closed his eyes a bit. Dean stroked his sweaty forehead and kept holding his hand. Charlie smiled at them, warmly.  
  
The labor continued for nearly five hours until the contractions finally became more regular and were just a few minutes apart.  
  
Dean held the angel’s hand while Charlie urged Castiel to start pushing. The angel was crying and groaning in pain even though he had been given some pain medication. He had done this twice before but this time was different because there were two babies to deliver.  
  
Finally, one of the babies came into the world. The room was filled with screams and wails, and Charlie and a midwife immediately picked up the new baby, while Castiel panted and leaned back in exhaustion.  
  
“Oh, this one’s definitely a boy,” Charlie commented, and looked down at the baby she had wrapped up in a towel. She handed him over to the young midwife, who smiled and took the baby. “Christine will clean him up while we wait for the next one to come out.”  
  
Dean was grinning and held the angel’s hand in both of his own.  
  
“I don’t wanna do this one more time,” Castiel whined. Dean stroked his forehead to comfort him and stared at him in worry.  
  
“No one does, but you’re gonna have to do it,” Charlie spoke, and looked at him in sympathy.  
  
Castiel nodded and groaned when contractions started again. Charlie and another midwife were there immediately.  
  
Four minutes later, there was yet another baby cry in the room, and Castiel could finally slump back against the bed and relax.  
  
“Oh, it’s a girl just like I thought,” Charlie grinned. “I’ll go clean her up and come back inside with them both when I’m done, alright?”  
  
“Thanks, Charlie,” Dean grinned and watched her leave with the crying baby in her arms.  
  
Another midwife came over and removed the dirty parts of the sheets, which lay at the end of the bed. The sheets beneath were clean, so Castiel wouldn’t have to move. Dean nodded his gratitude at her before she left. He then turned to look at his mate, who was still sweating and panting.  
  
“You okay, Cas?”  
  
“I feel very tired…” Castiel murmured. He opened his eyes at looked at his demon mate. “Are the babies alright?”  
  
“Yeah, they seem to be fine, as far as I can tell,” Dean grinned.  
  
Castiel smiled and seemed relieved. They both rested for a while and Dean murmured comforting words at the angel, who was still exhausted and sore. Dean had texted his parents about the twins’ birth, so they would soon return from the park where they had taken the children for a walk.  
  
A few minutes later, Charlie and the midwife from before returned, each holding one of the twins. Dean sat up and watched with excitement as the two babies were finally brought over to them. Castiel immediately looked more awake as he was excited to finally see the babies properly.  
  
“We’ll put them into their mother’s arms first, hopefully that can give you back some strength, Castiel,” Charlie smiled and moved a blanket-wrapped baby into his arms.  
  
The angel didn’t protest at being called a mother – he had accepted the title a long time ago. He took the baby boy Charlie handed to him and glanced down at him, tenderly. The midwife came over and helped settle the second baby into his other arm, so the angel was holding them both.  
  
Dean leaned closer to see what the babies looked like.  
  
The boy was a bit larger than the girl, but not much, and his tiny wings were dark red like a demon’s with dark grey, black, and brown color mix. They resembled Eden’s a lot, except they were a bit darker. His tiny tail was wrapped around his thigh, and he cooed softly and stared up at them with blue eyes with a slight hint of green in them. The girl looked quite different from her twin. She had white, downy wings, and unlike her brother she was born with oil glands. Her eyes looked the same as his, however, and her tail curled next to her thigh. Both babies had dark blonde hairs at birth, like Eden and Adrian had had, although the boy’s was darker.  
  
Castiel smiled and stared down at the newborns fondly. He was relieved that everything had gone well and that the exhausting pregnancy was over.  
  
Dean grinned proudly and stroked both babies’ little hands with his finger. “Cas, they’re wonderful.” The angel smiled in response and couldn’t take his eyes off the twins.  
  
“All our children are wonderful, Dean,” Castiel chuckled, and gently rocked the babies in his arms.  
  
Dean laughed softly. “Yeah, can’t argue with that.” He leaned in and kissed Castiel on the cheek, watching his mate smile shyly in response.  
  
Charlie stood by the end of the bed, watching them with a smile. “I have already taken small blood tests from the boy to see what kind of male he is. Hopefully I’ll have the results by the end of the day – we tend to prioritize these things so the parents can name their children as soon as possible.”  
  
“Thanks, let us know what you find out,” Dean smiled in gratitude.  
  
“Sure thing,” she grinned. Charlie left the room to go and get Dean’s parents and the other children, leaving the new parents alone with the twins so they could bond with each other.  
  
The twins made soft, content noises and curled their little hands and tails, and sometimes they would peek up at their parents curiously. Dean and Castiel immediately fell in love with them like they had done with their previous children, and they watched the new additions proudly and fondly.  
  
When Mary and John arrived with the children, they immediately came over to take a look at the twins that they had been so excited to finally see.  
  
“I wanna see!” Eden said. She stood next to the hospital bed and couldn’t get a proper look at the twins. John chuckled at her and lifted her up so she could see. The girl stared at them in awe. “Oh, one of them is a girl! And the boy looks a lot like me,” she grinned. She seemed excited about seeing her new siblings.  
  
Dean laughed. “Yeah, he kinda does.”  
  
“I wanna see, too!” Adrian whined and pulled at John’s pants.  
  
“Sorry, kid, your sister is heavy enough as it is,” John spoke and glanced down at him in apology. Adrian pouted up at him.  
  
“Oh, I can help with that,” Mary smiled, amused, and walked around John to pick up Adrian and lift him up so he could see.  
  
Once he was able to see, Adrian stared down at the babies in wonder and slight disbelief. “Were they really inside papa’s stomach this whole time?”  
  
Everyone laughed and Castiel couldn’t help the tiny blush that covered his cheeks. Eden rolled her eyes at her brother and giggled.  
  
Adrian looked at them, confused of why they were laughing at him.  
  
“Yes, they were. For the past 9 months they were in there, growing bigger and bigger,” Mary told him with a smirk while he sat on her arm.  
  
“I don’t believe you,” Adrian muttered. The others chuckled at him.  
  
“Hmm, well, one day you’ll believe it,” Mary smiled and rocked him on her arm.  
  
The little boy began sobbing and squirming, and his twin did the same. Castiel rocked them and shushed them gently. “They’re getting hungry…”  
  
“I’m on my way to get them some milk,” Mary spoke, grinning, and put Adrian down on the floor again before leaving the room to find some milk.  
  
“What are their names?” Eden asked, after John put her down on the floor as well.  
  
“We have to wait a bit until Charlie knows more about your new brother,” Dean explained. It was always best to wait with naming a boy until they knew if he were a submissive, beta or alpha. Besides, they could use the time to ponder over which names fit them best.  
  
Eden pouted a bit. She was really excited to know their names, and having to wait a few more hours was annoying.  
  
When Mary returned with the milk that a nurse had helped warm for her, Dean took the baby boy into his arms while Cas held the girl, and they fed the babies who were hungry and squirming. Mary and John watched proudly. Eden wanted to watch too, but Adrian kept pulling her shirt and tried to get her to play with him because he was a little bored, and the girl tried shaking him off. The two started fighting until John gently tore them apart and calmed them down.  
  


 

***

  
  
In the evening, Charlie returned with the news that the boy was a beta. Finally they could begin to name the twins, who had remained nameless the entire day now.  
  
“So, Cas, any ideas for a name for the girl?” Dean asked after Charlie had left again. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with the girl in his arms, while Cas sat on the bed with the twin boy. Eden was sitting between them on the bed, leaning back against Castiel’s wing, and looked at the twins in pride and fascination. Adrian was crawling around by Castiel’s feet, which were under the covers, but he would sometimes come over to look at his new siblings, curiously. Mary and John were sitting in chairs next to the bed.  
  
Castiel looked over at the girl in Dean’s arms and pondered for a moment.  
  
Suddenly, Eden spoke. “She looks a bit like a lily, doesn’t she?” They looked at her, frowning, and she explained, “I mean, the way her little wings are barely visible behind her. It looks a bit like they’re hugging her back like white lily leaves that haven’t popped out yet.”  
  
Dean looked down at the girl, who made a small cooing noise and snuggled into his arms. Then he looked over at Cas, grinning. “Hey, that’s a nice name. Lily.”  
  
Castiel blinked and looked at the baby. “Yes, it’s a very lovely name, I like it.” He smiled.  
  
“I think you just named your sister, Eden,” Dean grinned and looked over at his oldest daughter, whose eyes widened a bit.  
  
“Really?” she grinned back and jumped excitedly.  
  
“Lily is a nice name. I think it suits her well,” Mary smiled. She looked at John who nodded in agreement.  
  
Eden seemed very ecstatic that she had just helped naming her sister, and Adrian stared at her in slight jealousy.  
  
“What about the boy, then? Any good ideas for a name?” Dean spoke and looked down at the baby in Castiel’s arms.  
  
The angel stared at the boy for a bit, whose little hand was wrapped tightly around his index finger. “I like the name Isaac, actually.”  
  
“I like that name!” Eden spoke. Castiel chuckled at her.  
  
Dean glanced at the baby and thought about the name for a moment. “Yeah, it’s not bad.”  
  
Adrian scrunched his nose a bit. “Sounds like an old man’s name…” he muttered from where he was perched beside Castiel’s legs.  
  
The others laughed at his comment and Adrian scowled at them for laughing until Mary patted his head lovingly and let him crawl into her lap, while Dean and Cas got ready to feed the twins once more.  
  
They decided to stick with the names, Isaac and Lily. The two twins were already beginning to copy each other – when one started crying for food, so would the other, and if one started sleeping or waking up, the other mostly would too. Dean and Castiel knew they would have their hands full until they moved into their new house, where they were planning to put the twins in different rooms so they wouldn’t wake each other up.  
  
They were happy about the twins, but their previous experiences with newborn babies could not entirely prepare them for the hard job of taking care of two twins who would make sure that their sleep was ruined.  
  
But for now they enjoyed the happiness that came with their newly extended family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins are finally here now, and Dean and Castiel will have their hands full XD My beta seemed surprised that a birth can be triggered through medication, but that information is true; births can indeed be triggered that way, in case you’re wondering. I try to stick with facts as much as I can, although there are many things I don’t know anything about.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	12. Chapter 12

**November 2020 (Castiel is 31, Dean is 32, Eden is 7, Adrian is 4).**  
  
Two days later they finally brought the twins home. Castiel’s closest colleagues had come to visit him at the hospital before he went home. He was surprised and excited to hear that Samandriel was finally expecting his first baby with his mate. The younger angel was quite nervous about it, but Castiel assured him he didn’t need to worry too much.  
  
The twins would sleep in Castiel’s workroom (now a nursery) so that Adrian and Eden would have their rooms to themselves. The angel didn’t need his workroom while he was on maternity leave, although he did like to use it for drawing and painting every now and then in his free time. But with the twins sleeping in there, he couldn’t use it.   
  
The first two weeks proved to be a big challenge.  
  
They had had it easy with Eden and Adrian who could both sleep for around six hours in a row just after their birth, but the twins would wake up every three to five hours and start crying simultaneously. If one woke up, so would the other. Because Dean and Castiel took turns to take care of the babies, it meant that the one taking care of them had two babies to feed and try to put to sleep. The two parents were already beginning to feel the lack of sleep getting to them.  
  
One morning they were both woken up by the twins crying – both on the baby monitor and they could hear it faintly from behind the door as well.  
  
Dean groaned and turned over on his side to spoon up behind Cas, who also groaned when his sleep was disturbed.   
  
Dean wrapped his arms around the angel. “Fuck, those twins are killing me…” he murmured, and nuzzled the angel’s soft feathers sleepily. The feeling of the downy-soft feathers against his cheek almost made him fall asleep again.  
  
“I know…” Castiel murmured, sleepily. It was his turn to take care of the twins but his body almost refused to move.  
  
The twins’ cries continued, and Castiel’s instincts to get up and take care of his offspring finally took over. He untangled himself from Dean’s embrace, who whined in protest, and sat up on the edge of the bed. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and saw that the time was only 4:52am. He groaned and yawned before finally getting up and walked into the nursery where the twins were crying in their cribs.  
  
Dean watched him go and slumped back against the bed, sighing. His eyes almost refused to open and his body felt exhausted from the lack of proper sleep. He listened to his mate shushing the twins gently and trying to calm them down. It was always a challenge to be able to go to the kitchen and warm milk for the twins without having to bring them with. If the twins were in the kitchen, Eden and Adrian would wake up from their cries. So, Dean had thought of the genius idea to buy a baby bottle warmer and put it in the nursery, so they wouldn’t have to leave the room with the twins and wake up the other children. Of course they could work as a team and have one taking care of the twins while the other cooked the milk, but they were both so tired that they needed to take shifts so that at least one of them could catch some sleep.   
  
Eden and Adrian were mostly not woken up by their new siblings. They slept through the entire night and were awake and active in the morning. It was Dean’s role to drive them to daycare and school because Cas still hadn’t learned how to drive, and taking the bus took longer. Dean made a promise to himself that he would soon teach his mate how to drive a car.  
  
Dean had fallen asleep again after Cas went to take care of the twins. He slept like a rock and barely woke up when the angel started shaking him a few hours later.  
  
“Dean! Wake up; you have to drive Eden and Adrian to school and daycare soon. They’re both up and getting ready to leave,” Castiel said and tried to make the demon wake up. Dean merely groaned and turned around on his side to keep sleeping, which made the angel’s wings twitch in annoyance. He growled and pulled Dean’s tail.  
  
Dean woke up with a pained yelp and jumped. “What the fuck was that for?!” he snarled and growled up at Cas. His feathers sharpened unconsciously. If there was one thing demons didn’t like, it was to be pulled by their tails.   
  
“Stop sleeping, Dean, and get up already! I’ve been awake for _hours_ making breakfast and helping the children prepare for the day, and you have to drive them!” Castiel snapped back.  
  
“ _Fine!_ No need to pull my damned tail, Cas, it freaking _hurts,_ ” Dean grumbled.  
  
“You wouldn’t wake up otherwise,” the angel simply said, and turned around to leave. He stopped in the doorway and glanced back at Dean, meeting his eyes. “I’m sorry for hurting you,” he said, sincerely, and left the room.  
  
Dean softened up and sat up in the bed, sighing. They had started getting more snappy with each other lately and Dean hated it. After rubbing his eyes and waking up a little, he finally got up from the bed.  
  
Eden and Adrian were slightly worried about them because they could sense that their parents weren’t being their usual selves these days. They had explained to them that the twins kept them awake a lot and that the lack of sleep made them tired and grumpy, and that the children didn’t need to worry.  
  
When Dean entered the living room, Eden and Adrian were crawling around on the couch and playing with each other. The demon smiled at them and buttoned up his shirt.  
  
“Good morning, daddy. You look sleepy,” Adrian commented and stared up at him.  
  
“Oh, believe me – I’m _very_ sleepy,” Dean replied and chuckled a little.  
  
“Is it the twins keeping you awake?” Eden asked, and seemed a little worried.  
  
“Yeah, they’re two noisy little downy-feather balls,” Dean grinned, and moved over to the kitchen to pour up some coffee which Cas had prepared earlier. Castiel stood next to the fridge, and Dean glanced briefly at the angel who was still dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants and was putting Eden’s lunchbox into her school bag.   
  
Eden and Adrian grinned and followed Dean to the kitchen.  
  
“Do you know yet when we’re gonna move?” Eden asked.  
  
“Well, as soon as the bank was approved the loan and we buy the house, we’ll start packing. So we’ll probably be moving in January or something,” Dean explained. He drank his coffee which was black – he needed it to wake him up. At least it was still warm.  
  
“Do I still get to stay in the same school and gymnastics studio?” Eden asked. She glanced up at her father in worry.  
  
Dean couldn’t help but smile at the adorable eyes she sent him. “Of course you do, honey. Your papa and I won’t make you transfer. We’ve told you this already.”  
  
Eden’s face lit up. “I know, but I keep worrying you’ll change your minds.”  
  
“Stop being whiny,” Adrian murmured behind her.  
  
Eden snapped her head around to glare at her brother. “I was not whining!”  
  
“Was so.”  
  
“Not!”  
  
“So.”  
  
Eden growled in annoyance and moved forward to shove Adrian, but the boy stepped back, grinning, and they ended up chasing each other around the living room, shrieking and laughing.  
  
Dean chuckled at the children and turned to look at Castiel, who was also chuckling. They shared a quick kiss before Dean helped the kids get dressed and drove them to daycare and school. Castiel went back to bed and hoped to get some sleep before the twins woke up again.  
  
  


***

  
  
A week later they finally got their loan approved by the bank. The real estate agent had informed them that house’s final price was 458,000 dollars, which was a very good price considering its excellent condition and neighborhood. They hadn’t begun packing because they had agreed to wait until after Christmas before moving.  
  
Dean had gone back to work. He had only had a little over two weeks off to bond with the new babies and help Cas take care of them. It actually put some relief on his and Cas’ relationship that he was back at work because the two had gotten grumpy and annoyed with being together all day and being woken up all the time. Now, Dean got to sleep through most of the night because Cas took care of the babies to let him sleep, though it was his turn to take care of them in the most of the weekends and after he came home from work.  
  
Rufus’ garage had been pretty small when Dean first started working for him, but over the years the business had started flourishing and it was now bigger with more employees and more customers. Most employees were demons because angels and demons didn’t get along well at the same workplace, unless they worked in different departments. They only had one angel colleague, and the guy got along well with the demons – he had the same humor as them and didn’t mind jokes about angels too much, unless they were extremely offensive. None of the demons had a problem with him, they thought he was cool.   
  
“So, Winchester,” said Dean’s colleague, Martin, and rested his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I heard you and your angel mate had twins? Congratulations on that! That makes what? Four kids? Damn, you’re a fucking _stallion,_ dude,” the guy laughed and clapped Dean’s shoulder. He was an alpha like the rest of them were, except for one beta demon.  
  
Dean huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, four kids and in desperate need of a new house.” He threw away his dirty rag and prepared to give the car he was working on a clean-up before it was ready to be handed back to the customer. His work clothes were dirty with car oil and grease, as were his skin, wings, and tail.  
  
Martin laughed and let go of Dean’s shoulder. “Perhaps you should learn to keep it in your pants, then,” he joked.  
  
“Hey, that’s Winchester you’re talking about! He doesn’t even know what the phrase means!” said Aaron, who had been listening.  
  
“Hey! I’m standing right here, dude!” Dean groaned and looked over at Aaron, accusingly. The others laughed.  
  
“Well, I bet Winchester here hasn’t gotten laid in a while. After my mate had a child she wouldn’t lie with me for over an entire _month,_ ” Martin spoke. He looked at Dean. “I bet it’s the same with your mate, especially since you have twins now. Damn, that kills the mood, doesn’t it?”  
  
“Shut up already, Martin,” Dean scowled and rolled his eyes.  
  
“ _Aha!_ I was right, then! You’re not getting any.” He grinned teasingly, which made Dean turn around and glare at him. Martin just laughed and slung an arm around Dean’s shoulder. “You know, you still haven’t introduced us to your mate.”  
  
“Yeah, we wanna see that hot piece of angel ass!” one of the others cheered and grinned at Dean. The other colleagues laughed and nodded in agreement.  
  
“No one gets to see his ass except for me! And stop being so damn vulgar, guys.” Dean growled slightly and glared at all of them. Most of his colleagues were always telling lewd jokes during the day and being very macho and crude. Dean didn’t mind it since it was mostly quite entertaining and it was a guy thing, but he didn’t like when they spoke of Cas like that, even if it was just for jokes. It made his protective instincts towards his mate swell up.  
  
The beta demon walked by and looked at Dean. “Just ignore those fuck-heads – they’ve said things like that about my mate, too. I think they’re just fooling around and being immature ‘cause they haven’t got enough to do.”  
  
“Yeah, I noticed that,” Dean replied, and shook off Martin’s arm from his shoulders.  
  
“Yeah, just ignore us, you know how we are. We don’t hit on each other’s mates – unless it’s Aaron’s mate who’s got such big tits that even the cows chase her.” Martin burst out laughing and Aaron protested heavily. He kept laughing until Aaron threw a dirty rag in his face to shut him up.  
  
The immature behavior was stopped when Rufus appeared. “Cut it out! You’re behaving like a bunch of high school girls in the locker room! Take off your skirts and get back to work,” he growled and stared them down. He didn’t usually mind them fooling around, but sometimes things got out of hand and they ended up not doing their jobs.  
  
Dean smirked a little when everyone ran back and forth in a panic to continue their work. He shook his head at them, amused, and continued with his work, too. He wasn’t entirely sure if he ever dared introduce Cas to his colleagues.  
  
  


***

  
  
When Dean returned home in the evening with the kids, Castiel was shocked to see him covered in oil and grease.  
  
“Dean, why are you coming home dirty?” Castiel asked, and stared at the demon in confusion. He was holding Lily in his arms and was feeding her a bottle of milk while he looked his mate up and down and took in his dirty appearance. He blushed slightly. It had been a long time since he last saw his mate covered in dirt, and he had always kind of liked the sight.  
  
“There’s a problem with the pipes in the work shower. We can’t use them until they’re fixed, so I have to shower at home,” Dean explained while taking off his shoes. He had changed into cleaner clothes and shoes before driving home, so it was only his body that was dirty. He always left his dirty clothes and shoes at work so he wouldn’t make a mess of the apartment – Cas would kill him if he did.  
  
“Oh,” Castiel said, and observed Dean helping Adrian out of his shoe, which seemed almost stuck on his foot. Lily squirmed and cried a bit in his arms when she had finished the bottle, and he rocked and comforted her.  
  
Dean smiled at the scene and walked over to his mate and stared down at their new little girl. “Hey, sweetie,” he cooed and stroked her head fondly. Castiel smiled and watched as Lily stared up at Dean with her wide blue/green eyes. “Where is your twin brother, huh?”   
  
“He’s currently in the carriage on the couch. I just fed him a few minutes ago,” Castiel smiled, and glanced over at the portable carriage which was placed on the couch. Isaac was inside, cooing and playing with a toy to entertain himself. He was still very little and could barely move, but Castiel felt safer knowing he couldn’t get hurt while inside the carriage. He greeted Eden and Adrian when they walked by him and into the living room, and Eden went over to check on Isaac.  
  
Dean followed his gaze over to the carriage. “Ah, so both screaming machines are awake then,” he chuckled.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel warned and scowled at him. He didn’t like it when Dean referred to the children with such words.  
  
The demon laughed. “Oh c’mon, you can’t say they _aren’t_ screaming machines.”  
  
“No, I can’t, but it’s natural for babies to cry a lot, so don’t make it an insult,” Castiel murmured and walked over to the couch to sit down beside Eden, who had sat down to entertain Isaac a bit.  
  
“I’m not…”  
  
“Daddy, you look funny when you’re full of dirt,” Adrian remarked. He stood next to him and giggled a little at the smudge on Dean’s cheek.  
  
“Yeah, I know. I’ll head to the shower now and get cleaned up so I won’t make the couch dirty as well – your papa will kill me if that happens,” Dean grinned and looked at Cas, whose lips curled into a small smirk.  
  
“Alright, don’t take too long, dinner is ready in about an hour,” Castiel told him.  
  
“No worries, I’ll be done by then,” Dean smiled. He ruffled Adrian’s hair a bit before walking towards the bathroom.  
  
Once he was inside he locked the door and began stripping out his clothes. He turned on the hot water and stepped under the stream, closing his eyes as he felt the water run down his body and rinse off the dirt. He sighed and spread his softened wings which had oil stuck in the feathers. He grasped some soap and began cleaning his body and wings the best he could. The wing brush helped to get of most of the dirt out and make his feathers look nicer, but he knew he’d soon need Cas to groom them again.   
  
The water running over his body felt nice after a long, sweaty day at work, and he could stand under the stream for hours just enjoying it. Dean turned around and let the stream hit his wings from the opposite side, and slowly began feeling his body getting aroused by the warm water touching his wings. He and Castiel hadn’t had sex since the twin’s birth over three weeks ago. They had both been tired and stressed, and the angel hadn’t been in the mood for any sexual activities. It frustrated Dean that although they loved the twins deeply, they still made him and Cas argue and not have sex. He missed his angel mate’s body and comforting warmth more than anything.  
  
Dean let his body react to the water and to his long suppressed needs. He grabbed his half-hard cock and began stroking it to full hardness. He moaned but tried to keep his noises down so the kids and Cas wouldn’t hear it. He teased his thumb over the cockhead and the slit, and spread his wings further so he could better feel the water running through his feathers and over his back. His hips bucked forward unconsciously as he increased the strokes, and he moved his tail up to touch his balls and stimulate himself further. He struggled to keep his noises down which he couldn’t help making seeing as he desperately needed and craved release.   
  
He thought of Cas while he touched himself. He thought of his mate’s soft comforting feathers, of his lips stretching around Dean’s cock as he tried to fit him into his mouth, of the beautiful noises he always makes when Dean fucks him, and he thought of marking the angel with his come over his ass, back, and wings and letting everyone know that this angel belonged to _him_ and no one else.  
  
Just as Dean was getting agonizingly close to his climax, he felt Cas tug at his mind through their bond. The demon knew his mate was signaling him to hurry up a little before dinner was ready. Dean tugged back through the bond, letting the angel know he ‘heard’ him, before going back to stroking himself.  
  
Dean threw his head back and growled as his orgasm finally hit. He bit his lip to keep his noises down as he came in copious amounts over his own hand; his hips bucking with every stream of come that escaped him. He groaned in pleasure and relief, and panted heavily once it was over. The water washed away his semen into the drain and erased all traces of his pleasure.  
  
Dean froze when he was suddenly aware that he was still projecting small streams of his emotions to Cas through the bond – which meant that Castiel had most likely been able to sense his actions just now. Mates could sense each other’s emotions if they were physically close, if not they had to open the connection more which Dean had just done – he just forgotten to shut it off again. He quickly shut off his mind from Cas’ and turned off the water.  
  
“Shit,” Dean grumbled and stepped out of the shower.  
  
Castiel wasn’t supposed to sense what he was doing – the angel had let him know that sex wasn’t something he was very interested in at the moment and that it would have to wait a bit. He hoped that the angel wouldn’t think that he had done that on purpose to mock him or anything like that.  
  
After Dean finished drying himself and put on some fresh clothes he exited the bathroom and joined his family in the other room. The twins were in their cribs now, sleeping.  
  
Castiel glanced at him with furrowed brows when Dean walked by the kitchen. The demon tried to avert his eyes and cleared his throat.  
  
“So, uh, what’s cooking?” Dean asked, trying to talk about something else. He could still feel the angel staring at him.  
  
“Lasagna!” Eden exclaimed.   
  
“Your favorite, right?” Dean chuckled and ruffled her hair fondly. Eden shrieked and stepped away from his hand because she hated when he messed up her hair.   
  
“Yep, especially when papa makes it,” Eden said and smiled up Castiel who returned the smile. She ran a hand through her hair to put it back in place, and glared briefly up at Dean who smirked.  
  
“Cheeseburgers are better,” Adrian spoke.  
  
“No, they’re not! Lasagna is best,” Eden retorted.  
  
“Well, I’ll have to agree with Adrian there…” Dean said. He grinned when Eden glared up at him and tried to hit him, playfully, but he blocked her blow and smiled at her in apology.  
  
“I prefer lasagna also, so we’re all even now,” Castiel intervened and rolled his eyes fondly at them. Eden cheered happily.  
  
  


***

  
  
After dinner, they took care of the twins who had woken up again. Adrian crawled around on the couch and watched TV while Castiel fed Isaac, and Dean walked around with Lily in his arms while he fed her. When Lily was done eating, Dean helped Eden with some of her homework while Lily lay on the floor and played with one of Eden’s old toys.  
  
The family went to bed early that night. Dean brushed his teeth before entering the master bedroom to lie down to sleep together with Cas.  
  
The angel was already in bed, lying on his back.  
  
Dean quietly took off his clothes except his underwear and slipped under the covers. He had just gotten comfortable on the bed and closed his eyes when Castiel suddenly rolled over on his side and spoke.  
  
“I felt what you were doing earlier, Dean. In the shower…”  
  
Dean opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.   
  
“So? It was an accident, you weren’t supposed to feel that,” Dean replied. He turned his head to look at the angel. “Why? You got a problem with it?” The tone came out a bit harsher than he intended and he cringed a little.  
  
Castiel didn’t flinch, however, and kept staring into Dean’s eyes. “No. It’s just… I miss you, Dean. I miss being intimate with you, and I hate arguing with you all the time lately…”  
  
Dean smiled and softened at his words. “I miss you too, Cas.”  
  
The angel returned the smile and leaned in to kiss him. The demon kissed him back and closed his eyes as he savored the feeling of Cas’ lips against his own. He was surprised when Castiel suddenly rolled on top of him, straddling him, while continuing to kiss him. Dean moaned in approval and grabbed his mate’s hips possessively.  
  
Eventually, Castiel pulled back from the kiss and panted while he looked into Dean’s eyes. He glanced at the demon’s wings and ran a hand through the feathers, gently. “They need grooming soon…”  
  
Dean huffed. “So do yours.”  
  
Castiel chuckled softly. He could feel the demon beginning to grow hard against his ass which rested over Dean’s crotch. The angel sat down and rubbed his ass against his mate’s erection, making Dean moan in appreciation.  
  
“Fuck, Cas, don’t get me worked up if you’re not gonna finish it,” Dean growled.  
  
Castiel smirked a bit and could feel that Dean was fully hard beneath his boxers now. “In that case, I better finish it.” He rolled off of Dean and went to lock the doors, before crawling into bed again. He placed himself between Dean’s legs and pulled off his underwear. He groaned in approval when he was met by the demon’s erect cock, which already had precome pearling at the top. He ran his hands up and down Dean’s hips and stomach before licking at the head and finally taking the cock into his mouth.  
  
“Fuck,” Dean cursed and grasped Castiel’s hair when he took him as far in as he could.  
  
Castiel winced a bit when his mate’s member triggered his gag reflex and filled his mouth completely. He pulled off with a pop before licking at the underside of the cock and sucking on the balls, while listening to Dean grasp the sheets tightly and moan. He took him into his mouth again and began sucking. More precome oozed out as Castiel’s tongued swirled over the head and hummed around it. He moaned slightly in surprise when Dean’s tail moved over his feathers, and he shivered at the goose bumps it gave him.  
  
“Fuck yeah, just like that, angel,” Dean grunted and tightened his hand in the angel’s hair.  
  
Castiel sent him a small glare for grasping his hair that hard, before going back to work and began fondling Dean’s balls while blowing him. When he felt the demon get close to his climax, Castiel shucked harder and purred; sending stimulating vibrations over Dean’s cock.  
  
“Shit,” Dean gasped, and finally came. He held back his pleasured cry as he shot his come into the angel’s mouth. Castiel pulled back, swallowing, and stroked him through the rest until Dean slumped back into the bed with a satisfied sigh.  
  
The angel sat up, wiping his chin with the back of his hand, and was unaware of the messy hair Dean’s hand had created on him. He stared into Dean’s eyes when the demon looked up at him, and yelped in surprise when Dean suddenly manhandled him onto his stomach and began touching his wings and kissing his shoulder and neck.  
  
“Dean, ah!” Castiel gasped and bucked into the mattress.  
  
The demon growled against his neck and touched his wings possessively. Castiel cried out a little when the demon’s thumb rubbed over his oil glands which were already leaking. The angel trembled, and Dean moved further down his back and licked his tongue over the wet glands. Castiel gave a surprised yip and grasped the sheets.  
  
Dean continued touching and licking the oil glands. He loved how the angel’s wings twitched and trembled in response to the oil gland stimulation, and he grasped some of the feathers and stroked them.  
  
Castiel gasped at the overwhelming stimulation of his wings and oil glands. He could feel the oil escape from the glands and Dean’s tongue teasing over the place and he moaned shamelessly at the feeling.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
Dean could tell that Cas was all warmed up now and was getting close, so he pulled away and gestured for the angel to turn over on his back. The angel’s brows furrowed in disappointment but he complied. Dean stared at the bulge in Cas’ underwear before sliding the clothing off of him. Then he leaned down and kissed and licked the angel’s navel, until he finally moved further south and took his mate’s dick into his mouth.  
  
Castiel cried out a little and trembled with need while Dean licked and sucked him. The demon wanted to play with his hole as well, but he knew the place was still sore and he didn’t want to hurt his mate. So he concentrated on the angel’s dick, wings, and the sensitive skin on his stomach. The angel was already all worked up from the stimulations earlier, so it didn’t take long for him to come.  
  
“Dean, I’m gonna—”  
  
Dean moaned around Cas’ smaller member, urging him to come. When the angel finally came, his body tensed up and his hips made small, unconscious movements as he emptied himself into the demon’s mouth.  
  
Dean swallowed it all and pulled off. He savored the taste of his mate and smirked when he saw Cas lying boneless on the bed, panting. Dean got up to unlock the doors, grabbed a towel to clean them up with, and then crawled into bed again.  
  
They settled themselves on their sides, facing each other, and enjoyed the afterglow in their bodies.  
  
“What made you change your mind about sex all of sudden?” Dean suddenly asked and smirked a little.  
  
Castiel suppressed a blush and averted his eyes. “Mostly when you came home, looking dirty. And then when I sensed your release in the shower. It kind of affected me… But don’t expect me to be up for it every week just yet; I’m too tired for that.”  
  
Dean laughed softly. “Oh, me looking dirty turns you on, huh.”  
  
“Yes, it kind of does. And shut up, Dean,” the angel muttered when he could tell the demon was about to drop off another smug comment.  
  
Dean chuckled and kissed him softly. “Let’s see how much sleep we get before the twins wake up. God, I can’t wait until they’re in separate rooms – it’s ridiculous how they both wake up at the same time. And every time one of them is almost asleep, the other one starts crying and then they’re both awake again,” he groaned.  
  
“Yes, I know…” The angel snuggled closer to Dean and rested his head against the demon’s muscled chest. “I hope they won’t drive us more mad than we already are.”  
  
“I totally agree.”  
  
They smiled and finally closed their eyes to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some sexual frustration, especially on Dean’s part, while the twins are still small. And they’ll be moving soon and get new neighbors, but you’ll have to wait and see who it is :) I’m glad you guys like the twins’ names :) My beta was the one who suggested ‘Isaac’ to me – I just couldn’t find a proper name so she gave me a few suggestions for a name. And Isaac it was XD
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have made a layout of Dean and Castiel’s new house to help you picture the house in your head while you read, so it’s a good idea to check it out first! :) I suck at scaling, so I'm sorry if the size scaling is messed up.
> 
> http://luciel89.livejournal.com/62063.html   
> Note: The site the link goes to also contains layouts and information about future houses & characters in the story, so be careful!

**January 2021 (Castiel is 31, Dean is 32 (almost 33), Eden is 7, Adrian is 4, the twins are 2 months old, Gabriel is 35, Sam and Jess are 25, Jesse is 1 (almost 2)).**  
  
In the beginning of January they finally moved into their new house. John, Mary, Sam, Jess and Gabriel helped them move their things in a truck that they had rented. Dean and Castiel had already bought most of the new furniture that was needed in the house and had had it transported there in advance, so all they needed to do with the new furniture was to put it into its rightful places. They had to sell their old couch because they needed a much bigger one for their large family. They had painted all the rooms last week and were now getting ready to move in.  
  
The twins would still wake up every three to five hours, though occasionally they would sleep for over seven hours in a row. Unfortunately that didn’t happen very often. Dean and Castiel both couldn’t wait to have the twins sleeping in separate rooms because they were sure the babies would sleep longer if they weren’t constantly woken up by each other. Castiel had tried putting them to sleep separately in the nursery and in Adrian’s room while the boy was in daycare during the day, and it had had positive results. The twins didn’t make a fuss when put to bed separately.  
  
Dean, Castiel, Eden and Adrian said goodbye to their apartment for the last time. The kids weren’t very happy about going. The apartment was a safe place for them after all, and they were a bit skeptic of moving somewhere else, but the idea of a bigger place and having their own garden was appealing to them.  
  
“Come on, kids, let’s go,” Dean spoke and reached out his hand towards Adrian. They stood in the living room which was now just as empty as it was on the day they moved in eight and a half years ago.  
  
Adrian looked around the empty place once more before moving over to his father and took his hand. Dean was carrying Isaac in the portable carriage in his other hand, and Castiel had Lily in the other carriage.  
  
Dean began leaving the apartment and Castiel and Eden followed. Eden briefly clung to Castiel’s side and moved her wing against his bigger one. The angel smiled and returned the gesture to reassure her. They stepped outside in the corridor and Dean locked the door for the final time. Their family was waiting downstairs by the truck with the rest of the furniture.  
  
“Did you say your goodbyes to your old home?” Missouri asked. She stood in the corridor, waiting for Dean to hand her the key.  
  
The demon put the carriage down and turned around to face his neighbor. “Yeah, we did. We’re gonna miss this place, though.” He glanced at Cas and could feel through their bond that the angel was equally sad about leaving.  
  
Missouri smiled at them. “Don’t worry; I know you’ll like your new home. Not much will change for you since you won’t be moving that far away. I’m sure you’ll spend many happy years there.”  
  
With Missouri being a psychic, Dean and Castiel felt a lot of comfort at her words.  
  
Dean finally handed her the key. “Well, goodbye Mrs. Mosely. Maybe we’ll see each other again someday.”  
  
“You bet your sweet ass we will,” Missouri replied, smirking.  
  
Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, as did Castiel’s. The children stared up at her wide-eyed before they began giggling.  
  
After Dean recovered from his surprise, he shook her hand and said goodbye. Castiel did the same, and Missouri watched as they disappeared down the corridor with their children. She smiled before walking into her apartment again.  


 

***

  
  
When they arrived at the house they began moving the furniture and boxes with belongings from the truck into their new home.  
  
John, Sam, Gabriel and Dean did most of the hard work because they had the muscle. Castiel was taking care of the twins, and Mary and Jess were helping him look after the kids, but they helped the guys whenever needed and carried some of the less heavy items.  
  
Dean, Sam, Gabriel and John grabbed the king sized bed from the truck and helped each other carry the heavy item up the stairs. John took the front part and walked backwards up the stairs while Dean and Gabriel pushed the back part. Sam was waiting at the top of the stairs to help John when it reached the top.  
  
“Ow, that was my _foot,_ Gabriel! God damnit!” Dean cursed, while trying to carry the heavy weight of the bed up the stairs. Gabriel was walking right next to him on the staircase and they continued to bump into each other and step on each other’s feet because the space was narrow for two people and a bed.  
  
“Whoops! I’m _so_ sorry, Dean-o,” Gabriel grinned, almost mockingly.  
  
Dean muttered a curse under his breath and yelped when Gabe stepped on his foot again. “Damnit, Gabe, I’ll kill you when we reach the top,” he growled. His brother-in-law merely laughed at him, and Dean smacked him on the leg with his tail.  
  
“Less arguing and more pushing, boys,” John ordered. Sam came over to help him when the bed finally reached the second floor.  
  
“You make it sound like we’re having a baby here, John,” Gabriel joked and grinned. John rolled his eyes at him and Sam snickered before grabbing onto the bed.  
  
Jessica giggled from the entrance hall where she could hear their conversation, before walking into the living room where Castiel and Mary were feeding the twins. Her son, Jesse, was playing on the living room floor with Adrian while Eden sat next to Castiel and watched him feeding Isaac.  
  
“Your brother is kinda fun, Cas,” Jess smiled when she entered the room.  
  
Castiel looked up at her. “What did he do now?” His brows furrowed.  
  
“Nothing. Just stepping on Dean’s foot on purpose and pissing him off,” she chuckled. Jesse looked up at her and whined, wanting attention. She smiled at him and seated herself on the floor next to the two playing children. Jesse was a lot younger than Adrian but they got along pretty well, even though they didn’t see each other often.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes at her words and chortled. He glanced down at Isaac again who had almost finished his bottle of milk by now. The boy slurped the milk greedily and his hands and tail curled and uncurled while he stared up at Castiel with his large, bluish green eyes.  
  
“I think this little princess is done eating now,” Mary smiled and pulled the empty bottle away from Lily, who was now squirming and making little noises of protest in her arms. Mary shushed her, and put her against her shoulder and patted her back. Her tiny wings were pressed against her back, and Mary was careful not to hurt them.  
  
Castiel smiled. “Isaac is done soon as well. I think we better put them to sleep and then have a lunch break before we start working again.”  
  
“Yay, food! Do we have peanut butter?” Eden asked, excitedly.  
  
“I saw Gabe eating some earlier, so let’s hope there is still something left for you,” Jessica said from the floor.  
  
Eden’s face paled. “Nooo! Uncle Gabe always eats it all!”  
  
The others laughed, and Castiel put Isaac up to his shoulder to burp him once he was done eating.  
  
When the guys were done putting furniture into the master bedroom they came down to have lunch. It was only Eden and Adrian’s rooms and the workroom that needed to be furnished now. They had bought new beds for them because they were both starting to outgrow their old ones.  
  
Mary and Jess began preparing for lunch while Castiel carried the twins upstairs so they could nap. He carried them in a twin sling that Mary had bought him for Christmas. He hadn’t been very keen on using a sling because he thought it looked a bit ridiculous, but it had proved to be a useful item. He glared briefly at Jessica when she giggled at him before walking up the stairs.  
  
The babies yawned and squirmed slightly in the sling, and Castiel was careful that they wouldn’t fall out. He cringed when he ran into Dean at the top of the stairs.  
  
“Hey, Cas,” Dean grinned and seemed happy to see him. He stared at the sling and at the babies inside it. “You know that looks a bit ridiculous, right?” He smirked and wasn’t able to help himself mocking his mate a little.  
  
Castiel glared at him. “I know, but it’s useful.”  
  
Dean laughed warmly and stepped closer to the angel. He smiled at the twins who both stared up at him sleepily, and he stroked their tiny arms gently before looking up into his mate’s eyes. “It’s actually kinda sexy, you know.”  
  
Castiel blushed a bright pink and looked away. “Dean,” he grumbled.  
  
Dean laughed softly and put his hands on the angel’s hips. He carefully avoided crushing the twins when he leaned in and kissed Castiel on the lips. The angel closed his eyes and returned the kiss eagerly, and the demon moved his hand up and grasped Cas’ short dark hair possessively, making his mate moan.  
  
Their little moment was ruined when Sam suddenly appeared after having finished his part in the bedroom.  
  
“Can you _not_ do this in the middle of the hallway?” Sam grimaced and stared at them.  
  
Dean pulled away from Cas’ lips to look at his little brother. “Don’t be such a prude, Sammy. You and Jess do it in the middle of the damn doorway sometimes.” He moved his hand down to the angel’s hip again and still stood possessively close to him.  
  
“Well, at least I don’t do dirty kissing with a kid – much less _two_ kids – right next to me.”  
  
“It wasn’t ‘dirty’ and the twins don’t really care, yet,” Dean retorted.  
  
Sam opened his mouth to speak but John cut him off.  
  
“Stop being girls and let’s go have some food, guys,” John said and approached the stairs. He stared briefly at Castiel and the twin sling. “Suits you, Cas,” he smirked, before walking down the stairs. Sam couldn’t help but laugh and joined his father.  
  
Castiel flushed heavily. Dean held back his laughter and the angel glared at him. The twins were gurgling and yawning quietly in the sling, unaware of their papa’s humiliation.  
  
Gabriel exited the bedroom last and stared at his brother as he approached them. “I agree with Mr. Winchester on the food part. The sling part… not so sure. You look like a kangaroo, Cassie,” he commented and grimaced a little as he looked his brother up and down. Dean burst out laughing.  
  
“I choose to ignore that comment, Gabriel… And I hate you both,” Castiel muttered, looking between them, before walking towards Isaac’s nursery to put him to bed first.  
  
Dean and Gabriel grinned and half-heartedly apologized to him.  
  
  

***

  
  
When they came downstairs and the twins were put to nap, they all shared lunch around the dining table. They had been moving furniture since the morning and it was 2:30pm already, so a lunch break was well deserved. Gabriel and Eden fought over the rest of the peanut butter, although Gabriel let her have it in the end. He reminded Cas to buy a new jar soon.  
  
“Fuuuck, I am full,” Gabriel exclaimed afterwards. He leaned back in his chair, patting his stomach and burped.  
  
Eden sat next to him and giggled and Adrian did too.  
  
“Gabriel!” Castiel hissed and glared at his brother for his indecent behavior. The others laughed.  
  
“What? I just came back to the surface again,” the brown-winged angel grinned.  
  
“That’s disgusting, Gabe,” Sam commented and rocked Jesse who was seated on his lap. The little boy stared at Gabriel curiously, but didn’t really understand what was going on. Jessica couldn’t stop giggling.  
  
“Well, at least Castiel has table manners, so your home mustn’t have been all bad,” Mary remarked, smirking. Gabriel laughed.  
  
Castiel got up to gather the dishes and Dean and Mary helped him.  
  
Afterwards, Mary took the children outside into the garden to play while the others went back to work. Dean, Castiel, Jess, Sam, John and Gabriel were getting ready to start working again, but first they had a quick beer for motivation. They stood in the living room, chatting.  
  
“Come on, Cassie, have a beer,” Gabriel said and waved a beer can in front of his brother, who eyed it skeptically. “You’re not nursing the twins like a woman, so no harm is done.”  
  
“I find the taste rather repulsive,” the younger angel muttered.  
  
John frowned at him. “You don’t drink, Cas?”  
  
“Not beer at least. I’ve seen him drink wine a few times, though,” Dean answered for him and smirked at his mate.  
  
Gabriel pulled the can back and opened it for himself. “I should have taught you to drink when you were in high school, Cassie.” He downed the beer pretty quick. Castiel rolled his eyes at him.  
  
Jess suddenly turned and looked at Gabriel. “So how is your baby coming along, Gabriel? I heard it should come in June.”  
  
The beta angel tensed a little bit before putting the beer can away. “Well, Kali told me it’s a girl, and she’s set to have the baby on the 16th of June. Last I saw her she was all big and round… It was a bit sexy, actually.”  
  
The other grimaced and groaned at his comment.  
  
“You didn’t need to tell us that,” Dean grumbled.  
  
Gabriel laughed. “Since when do _you_ have a problem talking about things that are sexy, huh? Well, I guess the demanding twins probably ruin your sex life, so that’s why you’re so grumpy lately. Don’t forget to do the horizontal tango with Cas at least once a week – sex is the key to keeping a marriage alive, especially after having a kid.”  
  
Castiel’s cheeks went impossibly red and he averted everyone’s eyes, while Dean stared back at Gabriel wide-eyed. Sam started laughing and had to take a few steps back to control himself, while Jess and John looked like they wanted to disappear.  
  
“I think Gabriel needs work to do… he’s babbling nonsense now,” Dean muttered, blushing, and moved to get started with work again.  
  
Gabriel followed him. “I’m being completely serious. I read it in a girl magazine once – don’t ask,” he added and stared at Sam who was about to talk. The beta angel looked back and smirked at Castiel, who was still blushing brightly.  
  
They moved more furniture upstairs and into the children’s bedrooms. They were as quiet as possible to not wake up the twins, who luckily slept quite deeply once they were finally asleep.  
  
  

***

  
  
In the late evening they had moved all furniture into the different rooms. They still had to arrange some of the children’s furniture properly and finish up their rooms. Plates, cutlery, glass, DVDs, etc., still needed to be put into place as well.  
  
Their guests headed home shortly before 10 at night. Sam, Jessica and Jesse would sleep over at Mary and John’s place because it was getting too late to drive all the way back to Stanford where they still lived. Gabriel would sleep over at Dean and Castiel’s new house because he wanted to help them with the rest of the furniture arrangement the next day.  
  
Eden and Adrian had been put to bed because they were very tired after a long day of moving into a new house. Both children seemed to like the place and were glad that they had a big garden with a sandbox, swings and playhouse. They didn’t seem to have much trouble falling asleep in their new home.  
  
At 10:30pm Dean, Castiel and Gabriel were getting tired. The twins had woken up earlier that evening, and they were hoping that the babies would get tired soon so they could go to sleep.  
  
Gabriel sat on the couch with Isaac while Castiel changed Lily’s diaper in the bathroom. The beta angel held the little baby up in front of him and entertained him. Dean was children-proofing a box with cutlery and plates which were still to be put into place. Tomorrow they had to clean all the kitchen shelves before putting the items inside.  
  
When Castiel returned to the living room with Lily, he watched Gabriel interact with Isaac.  
  
“You’re such a good little boy, huh? Keeping your parents awake all night and cockblocking them. Couldn’t have done a better job myself,” Gabriel grinned. Isaac gurgled and stared back at him with wide, curious eyes.  
  
“Gabriel, stop saying such things to my son,” Castiel scolded, and rocked Lily who sobbed a bit. He blushed in embarrassment at his brother’s words and wished that Gabriel would stop talking about his and Dean’s sex life.  
  
“What? He doesn’t even know what I’m saying anyway,” Gabriel pointed out and looked back at Isaac again. “Who named you ‘Isaac’ anyway, huh? You don’t really look like that Isaac Newton guy; he was a quite famous man, you know – a physicist. I actually hear there are theories that he was an angel/demon hybrid because his wings didn’t look entirely like demon wings. Kinda like yours, actually…” He studied the baby a bit and rocked him when he started getting grumpy.  
  
“Really? Never heard of that,” Dean spoke from the kitchen and stood up after having kneeled down to seal the boxes properly. Sometimes Eden or Adrian would wake up before him and Cas, so he was making sure they wouldn’t get curious and open the box. He didn’t want broken glass all over the new house.  
  
“Well, that’s how the theory goes,” Gabriel said. He grinned and lifted Isaac up. “You’re a miniature Isaac Newton, aren’t ya? I should you call you Newton from now on, it kinda suits you.” The little boy squealed happily as he was lifted up, and Gabriel’s grin widened. “See! He likes that name!”  
  
“You should be nice to him instead of mocking him for his name,” Castiel scowled. He sat down on the couch and put Lily down next to him. She loved exploring couches and other soft surfaces.  
  
“I’m not mocking him! He’s _totally_ an Isaac Newton reincarnate, can’t you see that?” Gabriel protested. He put Isaac down on the couch as well so he and Lily could interact a bit. The twins couldn’t really move around much yet, so they lay on their backs and grunted and gurgled as they looked around, waving their limbs, and investigated each other and their surroundings.  
  
“You get the weirdest ideas, Gabe,” Dean chuckled, amused.  
  
They all looked up when Adrian suddenly appeared in the doorway to the entrance hall. The boy was dressed in his pajamas and rubbed his eyes sleepily.  
  
“Adrian, what are you doing up?” Dean demanded and walked over to his son. “Can’t you sleep in the new house?”  
  
Adrian looked up at his father with teary eyes. “I had bad dreams. There was a monster under my bed and it ate me…” He sniffled.  
  
Castiel’s brows furrowed in concern and he got up from the couch to comfort his son. He walked over and kneeled down in front of Adrian and wiped his tears away. “Everything’s okay, Adrian, there are no monsters under your bed…”  
  
“You want me to go up and beat them up if there are any?” Dean smirked.  
  
Adrian smiled a little and nodded. “Okay.”  
  
Suddenly there was a loud thud followed by a baby crying loudly. Gabriel turned his head and saw Isaac lying on the floor, wailing. The baby had somehow fallen over the edge of the couch and onto the carpet below.  
  
Castiel immediately went over to pick him up.  
  
“Damn,” Gabriel said, staring down at the baby. He barely had time to react before Castiel was at the baby’s side. “I told you the little guy is Isaac Newton’s reincarnate! He even discovered gravity just now.” He couldn’t help but burst out laughing.  
  
Dean couldn’t help but laugh as well, and Adrian stared in confusion – he didn’t get the reference.  
  
Castiel glared at his brother when he picked up the crying baby and sat down on the couch on the other side of Lily, who was calm but confused. “You should have watched them, Gabriel,” he said, and comforted Isaac who was unharmed from the fall.  
  
“Sorry, bro, I was busy staring at Batman over there.” Gabriel gestured over at Adrian who had Batman pictured on his pajamas.  
  
“It was kind of funny, though,” Dean laughed. He glanced over at Cas who was rocking the still crying Isaac. “Is the little guy okay?” His brows furrowed in worry.  
  
“He appears to be unharmed. I think he’s just a bit shocked,” Castiel said and gently shushed his little son. Lily began sobbing a bit as well when her brother continued to cry, and Gabriel picked her up to calm her down.  
  
Dean nodded, relieved. He looked down at Adrian again, who was staring over at the twins. “Now, let’s go chase away that monster so you can sleep, alright?”  
  
Adrian nodded eagerly and grabbed Dean’s bigger hand, leading him upstairs to his room.  
  
Gabriel stared over at Isaac after Dean and Adrian left. “I’m totally gonna call him Newton from now on. That was just a sign from above that I was right about him,” he grinned.  
  
Castiel seemed mildly amused by his brother’s insistence on comparing Isaac to the old physicist. “He fell because you didn’t watch him, though.”  
  
“Well, can’t prevent him from falling all the time. Kids fall every now and then, it can’t be helped. You gotta fall before you can walk, ain’t that right?”  
  
Castiel chuckled. “Right.”  
  
Isaac had calmed down and was now gurgling and closing his eyes, sleepily. Castiel knew it was time to put the two babies to bed, and Gabriel helped him carry Lily upstairs. Their diapers had just been changed so there was no need to do it once more before sleeping.  
  
Dean had meanwhile put Adrian down to sleep after having checked for monsters under his bed. The boy seemed very relieved that his room was monster-free, and he wrapped his short wings around himself as he lay down to sleep again. Dean checked on Eden as well to see if she was okay, but the girl was fast asleep so he quietly shut the door after himself. He ran into Castiel and Gabriel in the corridor after the two had put the twins to bed.  
  
“I’m gonna head to bed as well, guys,” Gabriel yawned. “And don’t you fucking dare having sex while I’m in the house! That’s just downright gross.”  
  
Castiel groaned in embarrassment.  
  
“Weren’t you the one busy telling us earlier to have sex at least once a week?” Dean smirked and looked smug.  
  
“Yeah, but that didn’t include _me_ being around!”  
  
Dean laughed. “I’m actually dead tired and so is Cas, so you might be lucky that we won’t.”  
  
“Oh thank god,” Gabriel spoke, relieved. “Well, I’m heading to bed, guys, so see ya tomorrow.”  
  
“Good night, Gabriel,” Castiel said and smiled briefly at his brother, before the other angel disappeared into the guestroom.  
  
Dean wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him close. He kissed Castiel’s forehead tenderly and stroked his wings. “I really am dead tired…”  
  
“Me too, it was a long day. I’m excited to see how things will go at this house… if the children will be happy.” Castiel sighed and rested his head against Dean’s strong chest, listening to his mate’s heartbeat.  
  
“Me too, Cas, but I’m sure they’ll love it here. Eden is further away from Ariel now, but we can drive her if needed. I’m sure things will be fine; we all just need to adjust to our new surroundings.”  
  
“Mhmm,” Castiel hummed in agreement and closed his eyes.  
  
The demon chuckled and pulled away, slowly. “I think you need to go to bed, you’re falling asleep against me.” Castiel made a small noise of protest when Dean pulled away from him. “I’ll go lock up the house and turn off the lights. You should go to bed, I’ll be there soon.”  
  
Castiel nodded sleepily and kissed Dean on the lips before going into the master bedroom to sleep in their new house for the first time.  
  
Dean smiled at him and went downstairs to lock everything up, before coming up into the bedroom. Castiel was already sleeping, so the demon stripped down quietly and slipped into bed. He tenderly stroked the sleeping angel’s cheek and watched Castiel curl into fetal position, facing Dean, and parted his lips slightly. His white wings were wrapped around his body under the covers.  
  
Dean chuckled fondly before lying down. He watched his mate’s sleeping face for a minute before closing his eyes and fell asleep too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminding you again that the layout of the house that I linked to in the top notes :) Later in the story I will post an updated version so you can see how it looks when the children grow older and their room arrangement changes. And who their neighbors are will be revealed soon… I know that I at some point wrote that it was a concrete house, but I changed it to a brick house. I simply prefer brick over concrete, to be honest.
> 
> For those who didn’t know, Isaac Newton was an old physicist who made theories about gravitation. Gabriel’s jokes are quite fitting, since little Isaac will be falling quite often in his life XD Of course, the theory of Newton being an angel/demon hybrid is pure fiction in this story.
> 
> I'd like to thank the people who still read and comment on this story! I'm glad to see that some of my readers continue to read the story :D I will try not to disappoint, and I'm going as slow as I can to not rush things.
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^


	14. Chapter 14

**August 2021 (Castiel is 32, Dean is 33, Eden is 8, Adrian is 4 (almost 5), the twins are 9 months old).**  
  
Seven months had passed and the family had settled well into their new home. It took a few minutes more to drive to work and to the school, but it was manageable. Eden had just started in the third grade, and Adrian had started in pre-kindergarten – it was the same mixed one as Eden had gone to. All other pre-kindergartens were mostly divided into humans and demons, or humans and angels. Society was still very skeptic of letting angels and demons interact, although there had been debates in the government to get rid of the traditional species-divided institutions so that angels and demons could socialize more, but the majority of the people were against it.  
  
Their new neighbors had mixed feelings about them. Some of them didn’t seem to mind having an angel/demon couple and their children in the neighborhood, but there were some families who didn’t approve of it. An alpha demon living a few houses away across the street had picked a fight with Dean sometimes because he didn’t like to watch half-breeds running up and down the street outside his house all the time. The neighbor was called Brad, and his wife and all his closest relatives were pure demons and they were against any kind of cross-species mating. The demon family didn’t talk or interact with any neighbors who weren’t demons, and Brad was hostile whenever he was approached by a human or angel. Castiel stayed as far away from him as possible and had ordered his children to never go near his house and not to talk to his sons.  
  
The twins didn’t wake up quite as often anymore now that they slept separately, but they were still giving them a hard time. Lack of sleep and intimacy often caused Dean and Castiel to get into arguments and fights. Gabriel’s advice to have sex at least once a week didn’t always work because Cas was too tired for it. After the twins started in daycare and Castiel went back to work, things didn’t really get better either. It was tough for them both to work all day and then come home and having to take care of four children.  
  
It was the 28th of August – Eden’s eighth birthday.  
  
Castiel woke up at 7:43am. It was Saturday, so there was no need to get up extra early to celebrate his daughter’s birthday before school and work. Eden usually woke up around 8:30 in the weekends while Adrian was often awake before 7:30. The twins always woke at the craziest hours, but this night it had been Dean’s turn to take care of them.  
  
The angel stretched, yawned a bit, and turned his head to look at his mate. Dean was still fast asleep, lying on his back with his hand resting next to his head. Their wings touched and Castiel was aware that he was lying on top of some of the demon’s softened feathers. Dean always slept with soft feathers so that Castiel wouldn’t accidentally get cut during the night if they turned in their sleep. The angel smiled softly as he watched his mate breathe evenly and his chest rise. He turned over on his side and trailed his fingers over Dean’s naked chest. Dean had always been toned and muscular, and Castiel liked that about him. He watched the demon stir slightly in his sleep while he touched him, and he chuckled at the reaction.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel spoke, and shook his mate gently. ”Dean, wake up.”  
  
Dean groaned in protest when he slowly woke up. He stirred and opened his eye just a little to look at the angel. “What is it, Cas?” he asked, his voice hoarse from sleep.  
  
Castiel chuckled and rubbed Dean’s chest. “It’s Eden’s birthday. We have to take the presents downstairs and prepare breakfast.”  
  
Dean groaned and leaned his head the other way to look at the clock. “Jeez, it’s only seven and it’s Saturday. Can’t we sleep some more?”  
  
Castiel sat up in the bed and shook his wings slightly. His feathers were messy from sleep and he hated it when they looked like that. “Eden is going to be up soon, and I think I heard Adrian go downstairs a few minutes ago. We should get up now.”  
  
Dean grunted and rolled over on his side, away from the angel. His wings and tail were spread lazily over the bed. “Give me two minutes, I need to wake up…”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and got up from the bed. He was dressed in his underwear and a t-shirt. He took off his shirt and spread his wings. A few feathers fell out when he shook the wings and he carefully picked them up and placed them in the corner of the room to take care of them later. He walked over to the wardrobe and dresser to get some clothes. He pulled on some sweatpants and tightened them around his hips. While he did so he could see Dean watching him intently out of the corner of his eye. He ignored his mate’s staring while putting on another t-shirt. When he turned to face Dean again, the demon was watching him hungrily and couldn’t take his eyes off him.  
  
“Dean, stop staring at me like that, we don’t have time for such things,” Castiel said, rolling his eyes a little, and picked up the bag with Eden’s presents inside.  
  
“Yeah, there is never time for it lately,” Dean grumbled, barely audible, and finally got up from the bed.  
  
Castiel gritted his teeth and wanted to throw a remark back at him but decided not to. He hated arguing with Dean. “Dean, let’s not argue today; it’s our daughter’s birthday and I don’t want to upset her.”  
  
Dean looked slightly surprised by the statement but nodded. “Yeah… I’m sorry, Cas, I’m just so goddamned tired and grumpy all the time.”  
  
Castiel gave him an understanding look. “I know, me too.”  
  
Dean was still half-hard from watching him earlier, and Castiel glanced briefly at the outline of the demon’s well-endowed cock through his boxers, before looking away quickly. He blushed a bit and cleared his throat. “I’ll go down. See you soon, Dean.” He heard Dean mutter a reply before he left.  
  
When the angel came downstairs, Adrian was sitting on a pillow on the floor, watching TV. He always watched the early children shows when no one else was awake yet. Luckily, he never made any mess while the others were asleep.  
  
“Adrian, I told you sitting on the floor like that is bad for you back,” Castiel commented and walked over to the dining area and put the presents on the table.  
  
“Sorry, papa, but the couch is so far away,” Adrian told him.  
  
Castiel couldn’t see him from where he was standing in the dining room, but he could imagine his son’s innocent face as he said it. “Then use one of the chairs,” he told him.  
  
“But I like sitting on the floor in front of the TV,” Adrian pouted. He wasn’t sitting too close to the TV, though, which relived Cas a little.  
  
Castiel could barely hear him from where he was standing in the kitchen area. He sighed and reminded himself to buy the children a couple of bean bags to sit on instead of the floor.  
  
A few minutes later, Dean came downstairs and helped him make breakfast. Adrian got up as soon as his father was there and was eager to have something to eat. He wasn’t pleased when Dean told him that he had to wait until Eden was up, and until they had bought fresh bread from the nearby bakery.  
  
The twins were still asleep. Isaac had woken at 3am that night, and Lily had woken around 4. Before that they had both woken up just after Dean went to bed at 10, so the demon had had his hands full – especially since it took them a while to fall asleep again.  
  
When everything was ready, Castiel went up to get Eden. The girl was already awake but had stayed in her room because she wasn’t supposed to come downstairs on her birthday before being called. When she finally entered the room she was excited and happy.  
  
“You bought my favorite bread,” she grinned when she saw the bread on the table.  
  
“Of course, it’s your birthday, sweetie,” Dean grinned back. Eden ran over and hugged him, and he wished her happy birthday before she went around to the others and hugged them as well. Adrian wasn’t one for hugging, especially not with his sister, so he squirmed when she embraced him.  
  
They seated themselves at the table – Dean and Adrian on one side, and Castiel and Eden on the other side. Eden eagerly began opening her presents and was happy with what she got. They had bought her some clothes and toys, and a few posters for her room. She adored animals so she wanted her rooms to be filled with posters of kitten and puppies, like many girls her age liked. There was a TV show that she really liked and they had bought her a lamp with the main characters pictured on it.  
  
Eden smiled and thanked them for the presents. She always went around the table and hugged them afterwards.  
  
They proceeded with eating and chatting, until the baby monitor revealed that Lily had woken up. They had a monitor in each of the babies’ rooms.  
  
“I’ll go get her,” Castiel said and rose from the table. He smiled at Eden and patted her head lovingly when she looked up at him, before going upstairs.  
  
“Do the twins still keep you awake often at night?” Eden asked and looked over at Dean after the angel had disappeared upstairs. Dean was currently cutting open a piece of bread for Adrian.  
  
“Yeah, they tend to wake up twice during the night, both of them, and sometimes more. You and Adrian were both much better at sleeping through the night when you were babies,” Dean replied and chuckled.  
  
“I bet Eden’s poop smelled more than mine,” Adrian suddenly said.  
  
“Did not!” Eden protested.  
  
“Did so.”  
  
Dean laughed at the children. “Hey, calm down you two – your poop smelled just about the same, but you know we don’t talk about such things at the table, don’t you, Adrian?” He looked down at his son firmly, who shrank into his seat.  
  
“Yes, daddy, sorry…”  
  
Dean smiled and ruffled his hair lovingly before they continued eating.  
  


 

***

  
  
Castiel went downstairs to feed Lily on the couch after having changed her diapers, while Eden and Adrian watched TV. Dean took care of the dishes in the meantime before joining the kids with watching the children’s show. He played with them on the floor, and they ended up laughing, rolling around, trying to tickle each other, more than they were actually watching the show.  
  
Eden had ‘attacked’ Dean and was clinging to his wing and refused to let go. His feathers were softened so that she and Adrian wouldn’t get hurt. She grinned when he tried shaking her off and Adrian thought it was fun to watch. Eventually, the game was over and Dean got up again to stretch his sore and tired body. He yawned; still feeling the lack of sleep in his body. The children went back to watching TV while Dean walked over to the windows and peered outside.  
  
He spotted the neighbor kid, Kevin Tran, walking on the sidewalk outside. He was an eleven-year-old human kid who lived next door with his mother. Mrs. Tran had given them an apple pie after they moved in, which was one of the reasons why Dean liked her. They had a dog; a fluffy female Bernese Mountain Dog puppy which was always full of energy. Dean chuckled as he watched Kevin being dragged away by the hyper puppy who seemed to have her own will. The human boy struggled to keep up and yanked at the leash to slow his dog down. Dean could see Kevin muttering a series of curses before he finally disappeared down the street and out of Dean’s sight. The demon continued to chuckle at the scene.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Castiel asked and frowned over at him from the couch.  
  
Dean grinned and turned away from the window. “Just the neighbor kid, Kevin, walking that hyper puppy of his… It’s kinda fun to watch. Makes me wonder who exactly is walking who.”  
  
Castiel suppressed a chuckle and rolled his eyes. Lily was eating mashed bananas from a spoon and he had to wipe her mouth every now and then because she kept making a mess of herself. She was a little fussy when her twin brother wasn’t around, though it couldn’t be long before Isaac would wake up too. The two preferred to be together while awake but they had no problem sleeping separately.  
  
Dean watched his mate feeding their baby and smiled at the scene. Eden and Adrian were busy watching the show on TV and shoving each other every now and then, but mostly they sat quietly and entwined tails sometimes.  
  
Suddenly there was a repeated ringing of the doorbell, almost aggressively, and Dean knew immediately it was Brad’s kids from across the street who were pissing off every neighbor in the area they could. Dean growled and was out the door before Castiel could tell him otherwise. Once he was outside he could see the two demon boys – 14 and 11 years old – running away fast. The boys laughed and hurried back to their house, and Dean ran after them, growling.  
  
“Hey, get your fucking asses back here!” Dean roared and spread his sharp wings aggressively while he ran.  
  
The boys disappeared into their house further down the street, and Dean walked up and pounded on the door until it was finally opened. A very pissed off Brad stepped out the door and snarled at Dean.  
  
“What the fuck do you want, you blood-traitor?!” Brad growled. He was a large, bulky demon with short dark hair and beard stubble. His wings weren’t as big as Dean’s but he still had quite an alpha look to him.  
  
“Get your stupid boys to stop ringing every _fucking_ doorbell in the area, or I swear I will snap their fingers one day!” Dean snapped. He was growling threateningly, and his sharps feathers were spread in an aggressive display as he glared the other demon down. He loathed this guy more than anything and he wasn’t afraid to let it show.  
  
“What my boys do is none of your business, and don’t you dare threatening them! Now, get the hell off my property,” Brad snarled back.  
  
“It’ll be the police’s business very soon,” Dean threatened before stepping back. He growled even more than he heard the two boys giggle inside the house. He continued glaring the other alpha in the eye until he turned around and stalked away in anger.  
  
As he walked back to his house, he saw a few of the other neighbors standing in their front yards, staring at him. Some of them gave him the thumbs up and greeted him. No one in the neighborhood liked Brad and his two boys who were only up for trouble. The boys were always pissing off the neighbors by ringing doorbells at the craziest hours, pulling out flowers from their front yards, and peeing on their fences. Brad just seemed to let them harass the human, angel, and hybrid neighbors as much as they wanted. No one had ever really dared standing up to the guy before Dean appeared, so most of them respected him for that.  
  
When Dean came back to the house, Castiel was standing outside the door and stared at him in worry. “Is everything alright?” the angel asked. He looked Dean up and down; making sure his mate wasn’t injured.  
  
“Yeah, I’m okay, Cas. It didn’t get physical,” Dean replied. He smiled and pulled his mate into an embrace, before walking him back inside the house.  
  
“What are you going to do about those boys? I’m getting tired of them ringing the doorbell and waking up the twins…” Castiel spoke as they entered the house and closed the front door behind them.  
  
“I’ll let the police handle it. That guy isn’t going to listen to me or the other neighbors, anyway,” Dean said with a small growl in his voice. The neighbors had never dared calling the police before Dean moved in, because they feared that Brad would take revenge on them. They had also discouraged Dean from calling the cops several times because Brad wouldn’t be happy about it, but now Dean had had enough of that guy and his sons.  
  
Castiel nodded. He was always worried whenever Dean and Brad argued, because he knew it was only a matter of time before things got physical, and he feared that Dean would get hurt.  
  
Dean sensed his worry through their bond and smiled softly at the angel. He cupped Castiel’s cheek and kissed him gently on the lips while his tail rubbed his leg in a soothing gesture. Castiel relaxed a little and returned the smile afterwards.  
  
Suddenly Eden appeared next to them in the doorway to the living room. “Daddy, papa – Isaac is awake.” She handed them the baby monitor from which the baby’s cries were audible.  
  
Castiel took the monitor. “Thank you, Eden, I’ll go to him now,” he smiled and watched as Eden nodded and went back to the living room. “I guess the doorbell woke him up again,” he muttered. He looked up at Dean again and said, “Can you take of Lily? She’s on the couch with Adrian.”  
  
“Sure, no problem.”  
  
Dean grabbed Castiel wrist when the angel turned to walk up the stairs and pulled him in for a quick kiss. The angel struggled at first and protested before kissing him back. Castiel rolled his eyes and chuckled when they pulled away, and headed upstairs to take care of Isaac.  
  


 

***

  
  
Around noon, Gabriel dropped by for Eden’s birthday. He always tried to come on their birthdays, and the children loved it when he came. They were also expecting Ariel to visit them later; she was still Eden’s best friend beside Jason, and she would sleep over at their house tonight. Jason and his family were busy today because they had just returned from a trip, so he’d first come by tomorrow to be with Eden.  
  
The doorbell rang, but only once – indicating it wasn’t the boys pulling their stupid pranks again – and Castiel answered the door. Gabriel was on the other side, holding his little daughter in his arms. Kali had named her Lokiana (Loki for short), and she was born on the 16th June, so she was a little over two months old now. They had shared custody over the child, and Gabriel would take care of her every second weekend. But with his band on tours a lot he rarely got to see her, and this was the first time he had her over for the weekend.  
  
“Hey, bro,” Gabriel grinned when the door was opened. “I decided to bring Loki here with me. I thought maybe you could teach me how to take care of such a little milk-sucker, ‘cause I’m still kinda lost about this whole being-a-father thing.” He rocked the baby who lay in his arm while he held her portable carriage in the other hand.  
  
Castiel stared in surprise and awe at him and the baby. He hadn’t seen Lokiana yet because Kali lived rather far away and they didn’t have contact with her anymore after she broke up with Gabriel.  
  
“Um, of course, come in,” the younger angel said and stepped aside.  
  
“Awesome,” Gabriel smirked and stepped inside. When Lokiana cried he seemed a little panicked and unsure of himself, and Castiel couldn’t help but be amused. Gabriel had always been good with his children, but he seemed a lot more insecure about his own child.  
  
“I can warm some milk for her, she might be hungry,” Castiel smiled, still slightly amused. He peered down at the baby and she seemed to calm down a bit when he smiled at her.  
  
“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea… I just got her this morning and I have no clue what to do with her, man. Kali gave me instructions, but this just feels weird…”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes fondly. “You’ll learn it very soon.” He walked through the living room and into the kitchen to warm milk.  
  
When Gabriel came into the living room, he saw Dean sitting on the couch with the children and playing some game. Isaac was moving around on the couch next to Dean, while Lily sat on the floor and played with some toys.  
  
“Uncle Gabe!” Eden and Adrian cheered in unison and ran over to him. They stopped in front of him and peered up at the baby in his arms.  
  
“Who’s the baby?” Eden frowned and tilted her head a little.  
  
“Well, that’s my baby, actually. It’s kind of the first time I take care of her alone, so I’m a little lost about the whole thing,” Gabriel smiled and cringed a bit. “And happy birthday, little princess. How old are you now? Seven? Six?”  
  
“Eight,” Eden corrected him and giggled.  
  
“ _Eight?!_ Damn, you grow fast, girl,” the angel grinned. Eden smiled and shifted shyly.  
  
Dean put Isaac down on the floor so he could crawl around, and got up and approached their guest. He stared at the baby girl curiously and smiled widely. “I see you’re getting into the role as a daddy now.”  
  
“No way, I have no clue what I’m doing. I tried changing her diaper earlier and that was a big circus! How do you guys put up with the smell?” Gabriel grimaced.  
  
Dean laughed at him. “You get used to it.”  
  
“I don’t even get used to my band mates farting, so how am I supposed to put up with the smell of baby shit?”  
  
Dean just laughed at his comment, as did the children.  
  
Castiel came over with a bottle of milk and handed it to his brother.  
  
“Thanks, Cassie, at least I know how to do _this…_ ” Gabriel spoke and moved over to the couch to sit down. Eden and Adrian could finally have a closer look at the baby and they came over to him and watched.  
  
Lokiana was still rather small. Her eyes were slowly turning darker, indicating she would likely have brown or hazel eyes. Her hair was dark blonde at the moment, but would probably have brown hair like both her parents did. She was a full blood angel and had light grey wings with a few brownish feathers here and there, and her skin was a bit darker than Gabriel’s but not as dark as Kali’s. She slurped happily while she drank the milk offered to her and stared up at her father with her wide eyes.  
  
“She’s really pretty,” Eden commented and smiled at the baby who briefly glanced up at her.  
  
Gabriel chuckled. “Yeah, she must have that from her mother, it can’t be from me.”  
  
“Uhhuh,” Adrian muttered in agreement, while he leaned over to look at Lokiana.  
  
“Hey, you weren’t supposed to agree with that, buddy!” Gabriel protested and glared at Adrian. The boy grinned and the others laughed in amusement. “Oh right, I have a present for Eden, just a sec.” Gabriel put the bottle away for a few seconds, cringing a bit when the baby cried in protest, and lifted himself up a little to reach into his back pocket. He took out a small card and handed it to Eden before feeding his baby again.  
  
Eden eagerly accepted the card and opened it. Inside were fifty dollars and the girl gasped when she saw it.  
  
“I didn’t know what to buy for you, so now you can pick something yourself,” Gabriel explained and smiled when he watched her awed face.  
  
“Thank you, uncle Gabe!” Eden grinned. She slung her arms around his neck to hug him and was careful to not hurt the baby. Her uncle chuckled.  
  
After Eden pulled away, Gabriel looked down at the leg of the table and saw Isaac trying to stand up while using the table for support. It didn’t go quite the way the boy intended and he ended up falling down on his backside, before rolling over and hitting his head a bit.  
  
“I see Newton there is still experimenting with gravity,” Gabriel laughed.  
  
Dean walked over and picked up Isaac who sobbed a little, and took him up into his arms. “Yeah, indeed he is,” he grinned. “He keeps trying to stand up and he always ends up falling over. Isn’t that right, little guy?” He cooed at the baby and nuzzled his stomach playfully, and Isaac laughed happily in response. The baby had a little scratch on his forehead after he fell the other day. Dean had to put up baby proofing everywhere to avoid accidents, and the stairs were blocked with a baby system as well. All glass and other fragile materials had been removed from the babies’ reach.  
  
Castiel observed the scene between Dean and Isaac and smiled.  
  


 

***

  
  
An hour later, Ariel arrived. Dean and Castiel wanted to invite her parents inside for a cup of coffee, but they had to hurry because they had another appointment. They quickly wished Eden a happy birthday and handed her a present, before saying goodbye again.  
  
Eden was excited to have Ariel over and the two girls giggled and began playing. Ariel was two months older than Eden, and the angel girl had long blonde hair, bluish grey eyes, and white wings with very few grey feathers in between.  
  
Eden and Ariel were heading outside to play after Ariel’s parents had left. On their way they bumped into Gabriel outside the door to the first floor bathroom. The angel glanced down at them and smirked. “Well, hey there, Eden’s friend. What’s your name?”  
  
“Ariel,” Ariel replied, shyly, and giggled up at him.  
  
“That’s a pretty name. Like that mermaid from the fairy tale… what was its name again?” Gabriel pondered. He scratched his chin while thinking hard about the title.  
  
“The Little Mermaid,” the girls giggled in unison.  
  
“Ah right!” Gabriel grinned. “Well, when you find your prince charming someday, don’t die – ‘cause that part makes me cry every time I read the story.”  
  
Ariel’s eyes widened in horror. “She dies?”  
  
“Oh, I guess you only saw the happy Disney version,” Gabriel said, blinking at her. “Uh, well, in the fairy tale she dies, yes, but let’s stick with the Disney version – I always liked that one better, anyway.” He grinned and tried to make up for the horror he had inflicted on Eden and Ariel.  
  
“I don’t think I wanna read the real fairy tale, then,” Eden muttered.  
  
Gabriel laughed and ruffled both girls’ hair. The girls shrieked playfully and swatted his hands away before running outside and away from Gabriel’s hair-ruffling hands. The angel laughed at them.  
  
Castiel was busy baking a cake for the afternoon coffee, and Gabriel decided to help him out. Meanwhile, Adrian was watching his favorite TV show. He liked to play with Eden and Ariel sometimes, but Eden had told them that they would practice their gymnast skills outside so they wouldn’t have time to play with him. Instead, he sat on the floor in front of the TV, sulking a bit, and played absently with his toy cars.  
  
Isaac and Lily were crawling around in the room, and Dean kept an eye on them while sitting on the couch. He had just locked the baby gate to the corridor between the kitchen and the terrace, so the babies couldn’t go further than the kitchen. The door to the entrance hall was also closed to keep them in the room. Sometimes Eden or Adrian would forget to lock the gates behind them, allowing the twins to go into places they weren’t supposed to go, and Dean lectured them about it every time.  
  
Gabriel and Castiel joined Dean on the couch while the cake was in the oven. Loki was asleep upstairs, so Gabriel had the monitor with him so he would know if she woke up.  
  
“So, Dean-o, did you teach my brother how to drive yet?” Gabriel asked. He was tempted to throw his feet up on the table in front of the couch, but he knew his brother would kill him if he did, so he suppressed the temptation.  
  
“Well, I did try to teach him a few times, but he’s kinda stubborn and just won’t learn it,” Dean answered and glanced at Cas out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“I told you I have no clue what to do,” Castiel murmured. He picked up Lily when she crawled over and pulled at his pants. Once she sat on his lap she gurgled happily and tried to reach for his wings, but Castiel kept them out of her reach.  
  
“That’s why you’re supposed to _learn it,_ Cassie,” Gabriel pointed out and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Our parents died in a car crash when were little, Gabriel, how do you expect me to be comfortable driving a car? I don’t wanna leave my children behind if I die…” Castiel murmured and rocked Lily absently.  
  
“They died because there was a drunk driving maniac on the street. You’re not gonna die, Cassie; me and Dean-o here haven’t died yet and we’ve been driving for years,” Gabriel said. His voice was soft and calm, and he stared at his brother with a little, comforting smile. “Well, except we did both had a pretty close call when that bastard, Lucifer, slammed his car into us…”  
  
“Jeez, you’re not helping him, Gabe!” Dean groaned.  
  
Castiel didn’t like talking about Lucifer. The alpha angel had almost killed his mate and brother so he could have him, and he had wanted to kill Eden as well. He shifted uncomfortably and stared down at Lily.  
  
“I’ll think about it,” Castiel eventually said.  
  
Dean smiled and put a hand on the angel’s knee. “Let me know what you decide. But I’m probably not gonna let you practice in the Impala, though, just so you know.”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “Your support is touching, Dean,” he said, dryly, but couldn’t help but smile a little.  
  
Gabriel barked out a laugh, and Dean rubbed Castiel’s knee in apology while grinning at him.  
  


 

***

  
  
When the cake was almost done, Gabriel went outside to get Eden and Ariel. The sun was hot but there were a few clouds on the sky, giving them a break from the sun’s sharpness every now and then. The two girls were wearing sun screen to protect themselves – Castiel always insisted that the children wear it while they were outside.  
  
When Gabriel came out, he saw Eden and Ariel practicing back and front walkovers, and jumping over backwards and land on their feet. The beta angel watched as their practice seemed to go well – they barely made any mistakes and their moves went fluidly. Gymnastics was a bit different with demons, angels and the winged hybrids because sometimes the extra limbs would get in the way, but they could also be used to make new moves.  
  
“Hey, girls, you practicing for a competition or something?” Gabriel suddenly asked.  
  
Eden shrieked in surprise and fell on her butt during one of her moves, and Gabriel laughed at her. She briefly glared up at him before standing up and wiping grass off her shorts. Ariel giggled a little.  
  
“Not really, just practicing,” Eden replied. She wiped grass off her tail and winced because she had landed on it during her fall and it was sore now. “But when we’re older, we both wanna be in the big tournament.” She grinned at Ariel who smiled and nodded eagerly in agreement.  
  
“Big tournament, huh?” Gabriel spoke and walked over to them. “I’m sure both of you monkey girls will do great.”  
  
“We’re not monkeys!” Ariel protested but laughed.  
  
“No? I see one monkey with a tail and another monkey who’s tailless… and they’re standing right in front of me.”  
  
The girls laughed and shoved him back, playfully, and the angel grinned at them.  
  
“The boys at school call me a monkey, too…” Eden muttered and stared at the grass. Ariel looked at her in worry.  
  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Do they? Well, I’d rather be a monkey than I’d wanna be an asshole; must suck to have all that shit flowing out of you every day, mustn’t it?”  
  
Ariel stared in shock as his words, because her parents or brother would never say anything like that. Her shock quickly turned into an amused laugh.  
  
Eden’s lips curled into a smile before she grinned widely. “I’ll tell them that!”  
  
“Yeah, you do that, but don’t ever let your dad or papa know that I said that to you, otherwise I’m a dead man,” Gabriel smirked. Eden went over and wrapped her arms around him, and the angel hugged her back. “Now, let’s go inside and have some delicious birthday cake, shall we? There are eight candles in it…” he added, and winked at Eden.  
  
“I love making birthday wishes!” Eden grinned. She grabbed Ariel’s hand and the two girls followed Gabriel back into the house to finally eat the birthday cake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brad is an original character, so it is Kevin and his mother who are the neighbors that I referred to. I don’t think there will be much of them in the next chapter either, but they should have some interactions with Dean and Cas’ family soon.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**October 2021 (Castiel is 32, Dean is 33, Eden is 8, Adrian is 5, the twins are almost a year old.)**  
  
As Christmas was slowly approaching, Dean thought it would be a good idea to bring in some extra money to spend on the presents. So he had decided to travel to Los Angeles for five days and fix helicopters there – it gave a much higher pay than his car garage job. Rufus was a close friend of the guy who owned the helicopter repair facility, so it was through him that Dean got to go there and work. He earned a lot of money repairing helicopters – almost three times as much as he did in Rufus’ garage. But the place was too far away to drive to every day and the job was pretty demanding, so Dean would rather go there once in a while to earn extra. He liked working at Rufus’ and he didn’t want to quit his job for anything.  
  
In the meanwhile, Castiel had to take care of the all four children. Dean had been giving him driving lessons but the angel didn’t have a license yet, so he wasn’t allowed to drive. Luckily, Mary had offered her help – she worked in the city, so she came by in the morning to pick everyone up and even drove them home again. Castiel was very grateful for her help and he knew he owed her a lot, but his mother-in-law had shrugged him off and said he shouldn’t worry about it.  
  
At home, Eden was helping him feed the twins when they were both awake, though Castiel had to take care of them by himself during the nights. It was stressful to take care of all the children alone, but he had agreed to it when Dean went off to Los Angeles. He already missed his mate, and the bed was cold and empty without him lying beside or behind him.  
  
Friday morning Castiel was helping Eden and Adrian getting ready for the day. Dean would be back home on Sunday around noon.   
  
When the doorbell rang, Castiel was too busy getting the children’s bags ready to answer it, because they were already about to be late.  
  
“Eden, can you please answer the door and let your grandmother inside?” Castiel asked, while he fumbled with Adrian’s lunchbox and put it into the boy’s bag.  
  
“Okay, papa,” Eden smiled and went towards the entrance hall to get the door.  
  
Adrian was tip-toeing next to him. “Papa, I gotta use the bathroom…”  
  
“Then go, Adrian, you’re a big boy; you can do it yourself. Just hurry up, please, because we are going to be late,” Castiel told him. His son nodded and hurried into the bathroom, while the angel rushed to pack the rest. The twins were crying in the carriage in the living room, and Castiel felt his stress levels go sky high. He was relieved when Mary entered the room and went over to comfort the twins.  
  
“Oh my, there is a lot of things going on in here,” she said, and calmed down the crying babies. She looked over at Castiel, who was still in the kitchen. “Everything alright, Castiel?”  
  
“Yes. No… I’m just so used to having Dean around to help me, and I can’t do this alone – I’m drowning in tasks and things to do and remember,” the angel said, and stared over at her helplessly.  
  
Mary smiled in sympathy. “I know, sweetie, but this is the last school- and workday while Dean is gone, and I’m helping you out. Are you ready to go?”  
  
“Adrian is in the bathroom, but otherwise I think we’re ready,” Castiel said. He excused himself and went into the unlocked bathroom to help out Adrian who was taking his time.  
  
When everyone was ready, they went outside to the car. They had to switch to Dean’s 8-seater Tahoe to fit all the children in there, so Mary would drive her own car to their house and then use the Tahoe to drive them to and from work, before driving home in her own car again.  
  
When all the kids were dropped off, Mary drove Castiel to his workplace. The angel was already twelve minutes late, so he rushed out of the car. “Thank you, Mary, and I’m sorry I haven’t gotten that driver’s license yet,” Castiel told her, apologetically.  
  
Mary laughed warmly. “No problem, you’ll get it soon, I’m sure of it.” She gave him a wink before driving off again.  
  
Castiel rushed inside his workplace. His colleagues glanced at him and frowned, because Castiel was never late. The angel felt utterly self-conscious and kept looking straight ahead while he rushed over to Anna.  
  
“Hello, Castiel, how come you’re late?” Anna asked him when he finally reached her. She stared at him in worry.  
  
Samandriel was on maternity leave; he had given birth to a little son named Alfie in June and wouldn’t be back for a while. So now it was just Castiel, Anna, and Andy, and all the other colleagues that they weren’t as close to.  
  
“Everything is so stressful when Dean is not there… I don’t think I ever really appreciated our teamwork with the children as much as I do these days,” Castiel said, and pulled on the white coat that protected his own clothes from getting dirty from the foam.  
  
Anna smiled. “Yeah, it’s hard to be a single parent, huh.” She chuckled.  
  
“I’m not a single parent, my mate is just away at the moment,” Castiel corrected her.  
  
“I know, but you get to feel what it’s like to be a one, right?” Anna chuckled. They approached their current foam sculpture project and prepared to get started.  
  
“Yes, I certainly do…” Castiel murmured and smiled a bit.  
  
Anna smiled at him, and they both got started on making the big, white/yellow thing in front of them look like a Greek God for a new upcoming movie.   
  
Working with sculptures and other art pieces required a lot of special skills and finding people with such skills was difficult, so Castiel’s pay was very high – higher than Dean’s, actually. The demon hadn’t been very happy about that at first, but he had accepted it. Dean’s helicopter job made up for it, though.  
  
  


***

  
  
Mary picked him up after work and they went to pick up the children as well before driving home. Mary would take Eden and Adrian with her home so she and John could take care of them during the weekend. Castiel already had his hands full with the twins, so he was relieved that he would have two less children to look after now. The children were excited to be staying with their grandparents – they loved going there, and Eden would be able to play with Jason as well.   
  
Castiel packed Eden and Adrian’s stuff and watched Mary drive them off in her car. He waved at them as they disappeared down the street in the car, and he saw them waving back at him.  
  
Castiel smiled, but suddenly felt a sting of loneliness in his chest. He wrapped his arms and wings around himself, shivering a bit at the cold breeze, and went inside to feed the twins.  
  
The twins were surprisingly calm now that the house was empty and quiet, and Castiel was rather grateful for that. He sat on the couch, feeding Lily some mashed food while Isaac crawled around. They could both walk a few steps now, but they would still fall over a lot.   
  
After both babies were fed, Castiel put them into the twin carriage and took them for a walk outside. He avoided going anywhere near Brad’s house – especially now that he was alone and unprotected in Dean’s absence. He didn’t like sleeping alone in the house without Dean around either; he was afraid a burglar would come in, and Castiel would be defenseless against an intruder. Submissives weren’t built for fights or conflicts.  
  
The twins gurgled happily in the carriage and waved their arms and tails. They loved the fresh air, and it made them sleepy – which was the purpose of this walk.  
  
“Isaac, stop pulling your sister’s feathers,” Castiel scolded when Isaac grasped a clump of Lily feathers and pulled. The girl cried in pain, and Castiel had to stop up and comfort her. Isaac wailed when Castiel removed his stubborn hand from her feathers, and the angel sighed heavily when he had two crying babies on his hands.  
  
He was so busy taking care of his children that he hadn’t noticed someone approaching him from the front. Castiel yelped and looked up when there suddenly was a shadow of a person in front of the carriage.  
  
And to his greatest horror, it was none other than Brad who stood in front of him.  
  
Castiel panicked.  
  
He pulled his wings close and flinched back; staring at the dominant demon in fear and horror. Brad would sometimes take walks in the area – it was just Castiel’s bad luck to run into him. The demon had been pissed at Dean after he had called the police about his sons’ behavior, and the angel feared that Brad could take his anger out on him instead now that Dean wasn’t around.  
  
The alpha demon stopped and stared at Castiel. His dark eyes roamed over the small angel in front of him before looking at the carriage. The hood of the carriage was down because Castiel had pulled it back to properly attend to the babies, so he could see the children quite clearly. His eyes darkened somewhat and he snorted.  
  
“Walking your bastard offspring in public, huh,” Brad said and eyed the angel. “I should have them all put down for being such freaks of nature,” he growled.  
  
Castiel flinched a bit, before he suddenly growled. His wings went into an aggressive stance and he glared the demon into the eye. “ _Stay away_ from my children,” he growled, threateningly.  
  
Brad looked slightly taken aback by Castiel’s sudden aggression – he was usually always hiding behind Dean for protection, but the other demon wasn’t around today.  
  
Brad growled at him, and his wings spread and sharpened. Castiel couldn’t help but notice how they were _nothing_ compared to Dean’s dominant and impressive wings.  
  
“Your children are so disgusting I won’t even bother going near them. But don’t you _ever_ put up that tone with me again!” Brad snarled and growled lowly. He spread his wings to appear dominant and frightening, before he walked past Castiel and left. Alphas often didn’t like when a submissive answered back or appeared aggressive to them – especially not a submissive of the other species.  
  
Castiel glared at him as the demon left.  
  
When Brad was finally gone, Castiel let out a heavy, relieved sigh and relaxed his wings again. His heart was up in his throat from fear, and his hands were sweaty. He wiped his hands off in his pants and looked down at the twins who were still crying. The sudden tension and the threat from the alpha demon hadn’t done anything to calm them down at all. Castiel couldn’t blame them. He shushed them gently, and glanced over his shoulder to see that Brad was already far away.  
  
He decided to turn around and walk back home. Brad most likely didn’t know that Dean was out of town, so Castiel felt fairly safe about staying in the house alone. Mrs. Tran next door also knew that Dean was gone, and she always kept an eye on the neighbors’ houses when they weren’t home.  
  
  


***

  
  
Dean called him in the evening to tell him that his work was going well and to hear how Castiel was doing. The angel didn’t tell him about his encounter with Brad because he didn’t want to worry his mate. He knew Dean would freak out if he knew that Brad had approached him while he was alone, so he kept it secret. For now. It wasn’t like Brad had actually hurt him or the twins, anyway.  
  
Castiel went to bed early that night after the twins were asleep. They woke up every three to six hours during the night and the following day, but the angel managed to sleep quite a lot during that time. He didn’t have Eden and Adrian around to pay attention to and look after, so he could sleep every time the twins fell asleep.  
  
He spent the next day doing the laundry, cleaning Adrian and Eden’s rooms, and sleeping.  
  
Castiel fixed some quick dinner for himself on Saturday evening and ate it on the couch while he looked after Lily and Isaac, who were walking and sometimes crawling around. The TV kept them occupied for a bit while Castiel ate, and he put them to bed when they got sleepy.  
  
Afterwards, he went to the master bedroom to go to sleep. But as soon as he was on the bed, the angel found himself unable to fall asleep. He groaned in annoyance and turned over on his stomach. He sniffed the sheets and could smell Dean’s scent on them. He looked up and saw that his torso was current lying on Dean’s side of the bed, right next to his pillow.  
  
Castiel sighed and grasped the sheets and covers as he sniffed them a bit more. Dean’s scent made him miss his mate even more, and the smell of the demon’s masculine odor made his body long to be with him. He could suddenly feel arousal shoot through his body in response to smelling his mate.  
  
He and Dean rarely had sex anymore. He knew that Dean wanted and craved it, but Castiel’s body was often so tired from the lack of sleep and stress since the twins were born that he simply didn’t have any desire for sex. Sometimes he’d feel the need and then he’d be intimate with Dean, but it wasn’t a weekly thing. Sometimes it happened twice a week, other times it took twelve days or more before he was in the mood for it again. Castiel was frustrated with himself that his mood had caused him and Dean to float further apart sometimes. He promised himself he would make an effort to be more cheerful and to be intimate with Dean, because Gabriel was right – the lack of sex and the frustrations that came with it was bad for their relationship.  
  
Castiel groaned and rolled over on his back when he felt the arousal in his body increase the more he took in Dean’s scent. His underwear was beginning to get soaked with his slickness, and that was when the angel got up and walked over to the wardrobe. He kneeled down and roamed through it until he finally found that box he had been trying to keep secret in there. It had been difficult to move it from house to house when they had moved, because he hadn’t wanted Gabriel to get curious and peek inside it.  
  
Castiel brought the box over on the bed and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for – the biggest and most powerful vibrator he owned. He had bought it back in college to help him through his heats, but he had kept it afterwards. It had been _years_ since he last used it.  
  
He blushed a tiny bit and put the box down on the floor again. He went to clean the toy, stripped out of his clothes, and settled himself on his back on the large bed.  
  
He put the toy aside for a moment while he touched his sensitive wings to get himself warmed up. He brought his hand down and pushed his fingers into himself; stretching and getting himself ready for the toy. He closed his eyes and moaned while he did so, and he rubbed his wings and oil glands against the sheets to get some stimulating friction. His other hand rubbed over the sensitive skin on his stomach before moving down and touched his hardening dick.  
  
When his body was fully aroused and his hole was stretched, Castiel rolled over on his stomach and reached behind himself to guide the vibrator dildo into his ass. He hissed when it burned a little, but he liked the feeling. It slipped into him bit by bit, and Castiel couldn’t help but notice how it didn’t stretch him as much as Dean’s cock did.  
  
He moaned into Dean’s pillow once the toy was fully inside. He thrust it in and out a few times and curled his toes as pleasure shot up his spine. His wings trembled while his body was aroused, and he took in Dean’s scent once again. He growled at the arousal it gave him, and he finally turned on the vibration.  
  
His whole body jumped when strong waves of pleasure shot through him once the vibrator was on. He had almost forgotten how strong the vibrations were, even at level one. He writhed on the bed, mewled, and moved his ass back against the toy which pulsated heavily inside of him as he increased the level further. His dick was leaking and aching, and it felt glorious every time it rubbed against the sheets below. His free hand grasped the sheets tightly, and he was so lost in the overwhelming pleasure and stimulation and in Dean’s masculine scent that he hadn’t heard the door open.  
  
Castiel moaned into Dean’s pillow and sighed when he felt his orgasm pool deliciously in his abdomen. He was _so close._  
  
There was a small gasp of surprise in the room, and Castiel’s eyes shot open immediately. He pulled the toy out fast, wrapped his wings around himself, and rushed to sit up and stare in the direction of the small hallway leading to the bedroom door.  
  
And Dean was standing there, staring at him wide-eyed and clearly surprised, and dropped his duffle bag on the floor.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel breathed, surprised, and stared back at him with wide eyes. “I…”  
  
Dean’s eyes roamed over his body and finally met the angel’s eyes. “Were you getting lonely while I was gone, Cas?” he smirked, and stared at him smugly.  
  
Castiel’s cheeks went impossibly red. “I… I was just…” he stuttered, and blushed even more. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
Dean let out a hungry growl. “Don’t stop on my behalf. Get back down on your stomach and put the toy inside yourself again. I wanna watch the show.” He licked his lips unconsciously, and the gesture only made Castiel blush harder.  
  
Castiel hesitated for a second before complying. There was something in Dean’s commanding voice that he just couldn’t say no to – didn’t _want_ to say no to. So he lay down again and picked up the still vibrating toy, and blushed when his eyes briefly met Dean’s.  
  
Dean moved closer and kept his eyes on his mate. “Get up on your knees a little and move your ass backwards,” the demon told him.  
  
Castiel shivered at the order and complied. Once he was on his knees with his torso still pressed into the bed, he moved the toy into place inside himself. He flinched a bit when the pleasure was suddenly there again, and moaned into the sheets below. Dean was behind him now, watching him hungrily, and it actually only turned the angel on even more. Castiel turned up the level a bit and jumped at the intensity.   
  
“Dean,” Castiel gasped, breathlessly, when the vibrator nailed his prostate and cervix. He could hear Dean smirk behind him.  
  
“Keep going, angel,” Dean encouraged him and slowly began undressing. “Fuck, you’re so hot like that, Cas.” His voice was like a possessive growl and Castiel moaned in response.   
  
The angel’s knees trembled with effort to keep him up, and his body was beginning to feel sore from the position. The overwhelming pleasure was what kept him from shifting positions, though.  
  
Once Dean was naked, he joined his mate on the bed. He kneeled behind him and grabbed his buttocks with his hands. The sound of skin hitting skin almost surprised Castiel.  
  
Dean spread the angel’s butt cheeks apart to have a better look at where the toy was buried inside him, and he could feel Cas squirm shyly under him.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel groaned, embarrassed, but kept moving the toy into himself until he pressed it against his cervix and prostate and let it stay there to achieve maximum feel of the vibrations. He mewled and moaned, and bucked backwards towards Dean.  
  
Dean chuckled and rubbed his ass with his hands. He stared at the place where the vibrator was buried in the angel’s impossibly tight hole, and his cock twitched hungrily at the sight. “Are you getting close, Cas? I hope so; wanna watch you come while that dirty toy of yours pulsates inside of you.”  
  
Castiel let out a needy, desperately noise at his words, and it only took a few more seconds before he was finally coming; shooting his load over the sheets below, and trembled and mewled through his orgasm until he finally collapsed on the bed.  
  
“Fuck,” Dean groaned, and gave his own aching cock a few strokes while he watched Cas come apart and collapse after his orgasm. The toy was still vibrating inside of him and he could hear Cas hiss in discomfort at being overstimulated now, so he grabbed the toy and turned it off before pulling it out of the angel’s fucked out hole. Castiel moaned and his ass clenched when it was suddenly empty again.  
  
Dean rubbed his thumb over one of the angel’s buttocks soothingly while Castiel calmed down. He groaned when his own cock was throbbing with need to be inside his mate.  
  
Castiel glanced over his shoulder at him and looked down at Dean’s member. He rolled over on his back – careful to not hit Dean with his legs or wings. His wings spread out across the bed, submissively, and he spread his legs in invitation.  
  
Dean growled and covered the angel’s body with his own. He captured Castiel’s soft lips in a fierce, hungry kiss, and pulled the angel’s legs around his hips while he pushed into him. Castiel gasped into his mouth as he was filled up again, and moved his hands behind Dean’s back to hold on to him and claw at his wings when Dean started moving.  
  
Dean set up a fast, brutal pace, and Castiel yipped when his body moved up the bed from the thrusts. Dean slowed down a bit after that but still kept his thrusts hard like Castiel liked it. They kissed and roamed their hands over each other while Dean fucked into him.  
  
“Fuck, Cas, the things you do to me…” Dean growled and bit the angel’s neck. Castiel gasped and bared his neck to him in a sign of trust and devotion, and Dean almost came right there.  
  
The demon buried his face in his mate’s neck while he kept thrusting into his body and felt Cas clench around him. The angel’s member was hard again after all the stimulations, and it was leaking precome against Dean’s abdomen where it was trapped between their bodies.  
  
Castiel howled when Dean hit the right the place inside of him. “Ah! Dean, _please!_ ” he screamed, and grasped Dean’s softened feathers desperately. The demon was filling him up much better than the toy did, and the angel gasped at the delicious feeling.  
  
Dean smirked smugly against his neck and kissed him there. “I’ve got you, angel.” He nailed that spot with every thrust from now on, and Castiel mewled and writhed under him. Dean hissed a little when Castiel’s fingernails pierced the skin on his back, but he didn’t mind. It was fucking hot.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel shouted when he came for the second time. He threw his head back and came between their bodies.  
  
Dean growled, dominantly and possessively. He bit into Castiel’s neck, almost drawing blood, while he came into the angel. His hips bucked with every round of semen that escaped him, and he slumped over Castiel’s smaller body once it was finally over. He heard the angel make a pained sound under him, and he quickly moved off and rolled over on his side. They both hissed a little when his softening cock slipped free.  
  
They settled themselves on their sides and faced each other. They panted and entwined their fingers while catching their breaths again.  
  
Castiel stared at his and Dean’s entwined fingers before looking up at the demon’s face. “I was first expecting you back tomorrow…”  
  
Dean laughed softly. “So was I, but we finished before time so I decided to come home early. I’m kinda glad I did.” He grinned at Castiel whose cheeks reddened.  
  
“Me too, but you really scared me…”  
  
“Sorry. I didn’t wanna call you because I was afraid to wake you up if you were asleep, so I decided to sneak in here instead.” Dean moved his wing over and brushed it against Castiel’s who smiled at the gesture. “Tell me, do you always entertain yourself with your toys when I’m not around?” His lips curled into a smug smirk, and Castiel wanted to wipe it off his face.  
  
“No, I haven’t used that toy for years,” Castiel confessed, and glared at Dean.  
  
Dean frowned. “’That’ toy? You mean you’ve used others?”  
  
“Not for a long time, no. And I don’t wanna discuss my masturbation habits with you, Dean, because I rarely do it.”  
  
Dean chuckled. “Yeah, okay, no need to. But why was the door unlocked while you were doing that? What if the kids suddenly walk in on you?”  
  
“Eden and Adrian are at your parents’ house this weekend, and the twins can’t open the doors to their rooms yet, so I felt fairly safe that no one would walk in on me,” Castiel explained.  
  
“Ah, that makes sense…” Dean muttered. He pulled Castiel closer so that their bodies were lined up and the angel was snuggled up against his chest. “Did you have a hard time while I was gone?” he asked, worried.  
  
Castiel hummed into Dean’s chest and closed his eyes. “Yes, it certainly wasn’t any fun. And I missed you a lot, Dean.”  
  
“Yeah, I could see that as soon as I walked through the bedroom door.”  
  
Castiel shoved him and Dean laughed in amusement. The cuddled against each other once more and closed their eyes to sleep.  
  
“I love you, Dean,” Castiel murmured and nuzzled into him.  
  
Dean smiled and tightened his arms around him.  
  
“I love you too, Cas.”  
  
They both smiled, and Dean cleaned them up before they finally went to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I find it even more embarrassing to write sex if it involves toys or dirty talk. I wonder why that is XD But I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the smut :) You will likely see more of Brad later and I hope to have some dialogues with Kevin soon… we’ll see when that happens.
> 
> Thanks for reading the story :)


	16. Chapter 16

**November - December 2021 (Castiel is 32, Dean is 33, Eden is 8, Adrian is 5, the twins are 1 years old).**  
  
The twins had turned one year old on the 9th of November. They had celebrated it with cake and toys for the babies. Castiel had to constantly clean them up because both twins’ faces and hands were covered in cake, and they put their dirty hands on every surface they could get to. They were still very active – day and night. Dean and Castiel hoped they would be able to sleep longer when they grew older.  
  
Castiel and Dean’s sex life had improved again, and it had positive results on their mood and relationship. But it soon took a turn for the worse when the twins suddenly caught an ear infection and were being extra fussy and awake. Now, the two parents were awake most of the night and barely had time for each other.  
  
Castiel stood in their bedroom and rocked Isaac on his arm while the baby sobbed and cried because of his slight fever and pain in the ears. The angel didn’t like it when his children were sick, and he kissed Isaac’s forehead and shushed him gently. It was 3:43am, and he had been awake most of the night to attend to his sick son while Dean took care of Lily.  
  
It had been three weeks since Lily got sick and she had almost recovered now, but Isaac first got the infection three days ago so he was still dealing with fever. The fever should subside within a few days, and hopefully the fluid in his ears would be gone in three to six weeks. They had taken his crib to their bedroom while he was sick, and they had done the same with Lily until her fever went away. Now she was sleeping in her own room again, but she would often wake up due to the discomfort in her ears. Adrian was the only one of their children who hadn’t had the ear infection as a baby.  
  
“Shhh, it’s okay, Isaac, the medicine is going to work soon,” Castiel told him and held him close to his chest. The baby grasped his shirt tightly and continued sobbing. Castiel had just given him the antibiotic pills that the doctor had prescribed for him. He was staying home this week to look after the sick baby, while Dean drove all the other children to daycare and school, and went to work afterwards.  
  
Dean entered the bedroom quietly and closed the door behind him. Castiel glanced over at his mate, who looked just as tired as he was.  
  
“Hey,” the demon smiled and approached them. “How’s he doing?”  
  
“He’s still in a bit of pain and discomfort. I gave him the antibiotics and painkillers like the doctor said, so hopefully he will calm down soon,” Castiel told him. Dean nodded and rubbed Isaac’s back soothingly. The baby was slowly beginning to calm down.  
  
“Lily went to sleep now. Finally. God, the kids being sick is gonna kill me,” Dean muttered. Lily had woken up a while ago so he had to change her diapers, feed her, and make her go to sleep again.  
  
“Me too,” the angel sighed.  
  
“At least Lily is over the worst part, but she’s still being really fussy. Maybe she can sense her brother’s discomfort?” Dean smirked and stroked Isaac’s head lovingly.  
  
Castiel chuckled softly. “Maybe. Many twins are supposed to be connected in some way.”  
  
Isaac finally calmed down a bit and appeared to be sleepy, so Castiel rocked him gently before laying him down in his crib which was located in the corner of the room. Dean touched his mate’s feathers sleepily, but the angel squirmed away from his touch and concentrated on making sure that the baby would fall asleep. Dean sighed, feeling somewhat rejected, and walked over to bed to lie down. Cas had been avoiding his touches a lot lately and it frustrated the demon to no end.  
  
When Isaac was finally asleep, Castiel lay down to sleep without a word, and they both slept until the alarm went off at 6am.  
  


 

***

  
  
When Isaac’s fever was finally gone a few days later, he went back to the daycare and Castiel returned to work again. The angel was still dead tired and stressed, so Anna and their boss took it easy on him. Isaac was still feeling uncomfortable and had slight pain in his ears, so they still had to attend to him often, but he wasn’t too sick to not go to the daycare.  
  
The following Saturday, Dean came downstairs in the morning after Cas woke him up. Lily was awake and was running around the living room while Isaac was still sleeping. The boy was catching up on sleep now that his fever was gone.  
  
“Hey! Get down from the table, Adrian, you know we don’t sit on the living room table, right?” Dean growled when he entered the living room on Saturday morning to see his oldest son sitting on top of the table and playing with toys.  
  
Adrian flinched and stared up at his father. “Sorry, daddy,” he murmured and jumped down from the table. He looked a bit ashamed as he sat down in his bean bag to continue watching the show on TV while playing. Castiel had finally bought bean bags for the children to use instead of sitting on the floor, and Eden and Adrian had picked the design they liked the best.  
  
Dean seemed pleased and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. Castiel was preparing the children’s breakfast, and he glanced briefly at Dean when he stood behind him and made coffee. Dean knew Cas was staring at him because his tone with Adrian had been a little more rough than he had intended, but he couldn’t help it – he was feeling very edgy lately. His body was full of sexual frustration because he and Cas hadn’t been together for almost four weeks now. There had only been one handjob during that time. Dean’s libido had always been rather big – alphas, especially demons and mated ones, produced a lot of testosterone, and the levels would decrease whenever they had sexual release. It worked best together with their partner, and if they didn’t get enough release and if their frustration was combined with stress, it could easily make them grumpy and aggressive. Dean was practically masturbating every day lately to avoid his mood going too crazy, but he was still very unsatisfied and grumpy because he also felt stressed. It caused him to get more snappy than he intended to be.  
  
Eden entered the room and yawned. “Good morning,” she said and smiled up at them.  
  
“Morning, sweetheart,” Dean replied and smiled back at her.  
  
“Good morning, Eden,” Castiel smiled, and started putting plates on the table. Eden went to help him, eagerly.  
  
When Eden came to the kitchen to get more things for the breakfast table, she stared at Dean whose tail was shifting next to his legs, restlessly – like a cat’s tail did if the cat was agitated. It had been doing that for a few days now, she noticed, and she couldn’t figure out why. Usually demons did that if they were annoyed, angry, frustrated, or in a very bad mood.  
  
“Are you okay, daddy?” she asked carefully, and stared up at him.  
  
Dean looked down at her and blinked. His tail stopped its movements. “Yeah, I’m okay. Why?”  
  
“Your tail is always moving around lately…”  
  
Dean peered down at his tail and didn’t seem to have noticed the way it was moving earlier. “Oh. It’s nothing. I’m just in a bad mood because I don’t get much sleep,” he lied and smiled down at Eden, who didn’t look completely convinced.  
  
“Hmm,” Eden muttered and studied her dad skeptically.  
  
Adrian suddenly ran over to them and interrupted. “Are we gonna eat now?” he asked, excitedly.  
  
Eden turned her head to look at him and rolled her eyes. “No, we’re gonna take a swim now, you dummy.”  
  
Adrian stared back at her, offended. “You’re the dummy.”  
  
“Am not!”  
  
“Stop arguing and get seated, otherwise you will not get any breakfast,” Castiel told them, and chuckled when both children immediately sat down at the table. Dean joined them after he picked up Lily and seated her on the chair next to him. Castiel and Adrian were seated on side, and Dean, Eden, and Lily were on the other side of the table.  
  
“So what are the plans today? Play soccer outside all day or what?” Dean asked after a while, and put some more yoghurt in Lily’s bowl. The girl loved strawberry yoghurt so much that half of it always ended up on her chin and bib.  
  
Adrian seemed to approve of that idea, but Castiel had other plans.  
  
“I was actually thinking of calling your parents to look after the children while we go shopping,” the angel said, and observed Adrian cutting open a piece of bread.  
  
“Shopping?” Dean frowned. Castiel gave him a look, trying to indicate what he meant. After a few seconds Dean finally understood what he was talking about – they hadn’t gone Christmas shopping yet because the twins had gotten sick, and it needed to be done soon.  
  
Adrian looked between them in confusion while Eden chuckled. She already knew that Santa wasn’t real and that it was John who had dressed up as him all these years. It probably wouldn’t be long before Adrian knew the truth as well.  
  
Suddenly, Adrian cut his hand on the bread knife he was using. He cried out in pain, and Castiel immediately grabbed his hand and pressed one of the clean table napkins against the small cut.  
  
“Whoa,” Dean exclaimed and got up to inspect the cut. Eden stared in worry and covered Lily’s eyes so she wouldn’t see. The baby was confused and Adrian’s crying upset her, so Eden pulled her down from the chair and took her over to the television.  
  
Dean looked at wound and saw it was only a minor cut on the palm. It was bleeding a little but it wasn’t deep enough to need stitches. Adrian was crying and Dean soothed him. “It’s okay, Adrian, it’s a tiny cut, it’s not dangerous. Come, let’s go to the sink and put some water on it.” He led Adrian over to the kitchen sink and lifted him up so that he could hold his hand under the cold water stream.  
  
Castiel went to get a plaster from the top shelf and put it on the boy’s hand afterwards. Adrian’s sobbing subsided once the plaster was on.  
  
“There, it’s all better now. And be more careful with the knife – how many times do I have to tell you?” Dean said, while he kneeled in front of his son to comfort him. Adrian had only just begun using the big knife and he knew how to hold and use it, but this time it had slipped.  
  
“Sorry, daddy, it slipped,” the boy sobbed.  
  
“Guess we gotta cut your bread for you a little while longer, huh,” Dean smiled. He pulled Adrian into a small hug and led him back to the table.  
  
Castiel glanced at his son in worry, but was relieved that it wasn’t worse than it was.  
  
“Is he okay?” Eden asked after she walked over to the kitchen carefully to see how her brother was doing.  
  
“He’ll be fine,” Castiel replied and smiled at her.  
  
They sat down at the table again and made sure that no further accidents would happen.  
  


 

***

  
  
At noon, Mary and John dropped by to babysit the children while Dean and Castiel went out to do Christmas shopping. Mary had suggested taking Eden, Adrian, and Lily with them home afterwards, so that Dean and Castiel could relax a little more during the weekend. Isaac would need to stay with them because he was still a bit sick, but the absence of the other children would give them some more time for themselves.  
  
While Mary and John took care of all four kids back at the house, Dean and Castiel went to a large shopping mall in the city center. It had a lot of good toy stores and shops with children’s clothing. It was filled with people in the early Saturday afternoon, so they had to make sure not to lose each other in the crowd. If they did, their bond would help them find each other again.  
  
There were Christmas decorations everywhere and beautiful lights in the ceiling. The children were gathered around a Santa Claus in the middle of the mall, and the sound of hundreds of people talking was almost deafening.  
  
Dean’s tail continued moving behind him like an agitated cat’s. He couldn’t help it. His body was filled with hormones and frustration, and he could feel the bond long for physical contact with his mate. Castiel wasn’t avoiding him that much anymore, and they had started cuddling, embracing, and kissing again. Dean had decided not to make any initiative towards having sex – he was waiting for Cas to make the first move because he didn’t want to push him.  
  
They had been shopping for a while now, and Dean went with Cas into another shop with clothes, and watched as the angel looked through row after row of boy, girl, and baby clothing. He would ask Dean’s opinion on the items he picked before putting them into the cart.  
  
“Do you think Adrian would like this?” Castiel asked and showed Dean a very boyish shirt with a demon superhero on it. Adrian was into superheroes lately; it was a normal phase for boys his age. Most superheroes were portrayed as demons or angels, and the villain was always a demon if the superhero was an angel, and vice versa. It didn’t exactly help children or society to be less divided.  
  
Dean chuckled. “I don’t think we even need to discuss the fact that he will definitely like it, Cas.”  
  
Castiel studied the item a bit more before putting it into the cart.  
  
“You’re like a mother who goes Christmas shopping for _hours,_ Cas. We’ve been here for over two hours already and we haven’t even taken a single break from the shopping,” Dean said and rolled his eyes.  
  
“In case you have missed it, Dean, I _am_ a mother,” Castiel pointed out and continued looking through the clothes in the store. He ignored a female angel who staring at him oddly when she saw him with Dean, and the woman soon walked over to another area of the shop.  
  
Dean chuckled at his comment and let his mate look through the clothing while he took a look around the place. The shop was filled with women with their mates, looking for clothes for their children, although the demons and angels walked in big circles around each other. There was one submissive demon in there as well, looking around in the baby section. To have a submissive angel and demon in a shop at the same time was rare, because only eight percent of demons were submissive, and seven percent of angels were submissive. Dean stared at the small male demon for a bit and decided that he definitely preferred Cas a hundred times over him. It wasn’t that the submissive demon wasn’t good-looking, he just didn’t wake any attraction in Dean. It would have surprised him years ago that he’d feel so much more attracted to an angel than to one of his own kind, but he was fine with it. He didn’t want anyone else but Cas.  
  
Dean was getting bored when Cas continued looking around, but just when he was about to go look in the other section, a smell caught his nose. It was a sweet, ripe scent that made his levels of sex hormones increase slightly. He growled and tried to shake the smell off of him, because he knew it was the scent of someone close to their heat – someone who wasn’t Cas. It felt so _wrong_ in his nose but at the same time it felt intoxicating.  
  
Dean looked around until he finally spotted the source – a young female demon. She was in her twenties, had dark hair and pretty, feminine demon wings. Dean stared at her for a few seconds, wondering why she was in the store when she was so close to her heat. Maybe she hadn’t even noticed it herself.  
  
“Dean?”  
  
The demon flinched when Castiel suddenly stood next to him and studied him closely. The angel’s eyes followed Dean’s gaze over at the female demon, whose mate was now rushing her out of the place in a hurry. He looked back at Dean and noticed his mate’s eyes following the female as she left, and how Dean’s body reacted to her with slight arousal.  
  
“Dean, were you… _interested_ in her?” Castiel exclaimed, hurt and angry. His wings tensed and spread slightly in anger. Their bond was sudden filled with feelings of hurt and jealousy.  
  
Dean snapped his head around and stared at his mate. “What? No! That female was going into heat, Cas, I just randomly picked up her scent – I think every alpha in here did.” He glanced around and saw the few other alphas in the shop stare after the female with hungry looks on their faces.  
  
Castiel seemed to calm down and his wings relaxed behind him. “Oh,” he spoke, and blinked at Dean. “I didn’t realize.”  
  
“Well, I guess you didn’t pick up her scent as well as I did.”  
  
Castiel looked hurt. “You… you were attracted by her scent?”  
  
Dean sighed. “Only physically, Cas… That tends to happen when my body is as frustrated as it is, and heat pheromones are designed to make an alpha horny, you know. I’m not interested in her – if I were I’d still be staring at her. Now, let’s please finish this shopping ‘cause my feet are getting tired.” He sounded a bit more accusing when he mentioned his frustration than he meant to, and Castiel nodded his head silently before finishing up in the shop and moved on to the next one.  
  


 

***

  
  
When they came home, they chatted a bit with Mary and John until they left together with Eden, Adrian, and Lily.  
  
After they left, Dean crashed on the couch. He was so tired from lack of sleep and of being dragged around the mall all day that he just needed a nap. Isaac had been awake most of the day and was now asleep upstairs.  
  
“Dean, what would you like for dinner?” Castiel asked, just after the demon had lain down on the couch.  
  
Dean was on his back with his wings spread out wide – one was resting against the back of the couch, and the other one was draped over the edge of couch and onto the floor. His tail curled and twisted slightly as he lay there and relaxed a bit. His face was covered with his arm, and he groaned when Castiel spoke to him.  
  
“I don’t know… I’m not that hungry. A toast maybe?”  
  
“Yes, I was thinking about the same,” Castiel murmured, mostly to himself.  
  
“I’ll make one for myself later, Cas, so you can make yours now if you want. I’m just so tired that I need to take a nap,” Dean muttered, and shifted on the couch until he was comfortable.  
  
“Alright, then I will go take a shower before eating. See you soon, Dean,” the angel said and went towards the bathroom. Dean hummed in response and fell asleep almost right away.  
  
Dean woke up again an hour later when Castiel shook him.  
  
“Dean. Dean, wake up,” Castiel spoke and shook him awake.  
  
Dean’s eyes flew open and looked up at Cas who was leaning over him. “What?”  
  
Castiel blushed furiously and leaned back a little. “Um, you were… having quite an intense dream.” His cheeks went bright red again, and Dean stared back at him in confusion before he followed the angel’s gaze down to his crotch. It was then that he noticed the strong arousal in his body and that he was covered in a thin layer of sweat. There was a bulge in his jeans from where his cock was swollen and aching in his pants.  
  
Dean sighed and leaned back against the couch. He had just had an intense wet dream on the couch in front of Cas. And he didn’t even get to finish before being woken up.  
  
“Sorry,” he muttered.  
  
“It’s alright,” Castiel said and averted his eyes, blushing. “You were thrashing on the couch, so I got a little worried. It sounded like you were in pain, but then I realized what it was…”  
  
“You could have let me finish, though,” Dean groaned, annoyed, and sat up.  
  
Castiel gave him a look. “No, I don’t want you to make a mess of the couch. Our bed being wet after your long ejaculations is quite enough.” He cringed in embarrassment when the words left his mouth, and Dean couldn’t help but find it cute.  
  
“Sorry, I can’t help it,” Dean smirked and got up from the couch. “I’ll go finish in the bathroom…” he muttered. He was about to leave when Castiel’s hand on his arm stopped him. Dean turned to snap something at him, but his annoyance turned into surprise when the angel’s lips were suddenly on his, kissing him hungrily. Dean was caught by surprise by the way Cas kissed him so possessively and almost angrily, before he finally returned it and tried to dominate it. The angel fought back for a while before he submitted, and Dean continued devouring his mouth and backed them all the way over to the kitchen.  
  
Castiel grunted when his lower back collided with the kitchen counter, and he kissed Dean back fiercely. When their crotches touched they both pulled away to gasp, before Dean grabbed Castiel’s feathers tightly and possessively and continued their kiss.  
  
Suddenly Castiel pushed him back, and Dean was about to protest before the angel went down on his knees in front of him and opened his zipper.  
  
“Cas! Shit,” Dean grunted when Castiel took him into his mouth without hesitation and started sucking him like a pro. The demon leaned his back against the fridge while he watched his mate suck him and hum around his dick. He buried his hand in the angel’s messy black hair and used his other hand to stroke the soft feathers. He groaned when Castiel looked up at him from under his lashes, and how his black hair and his wings were still a bit wet from the shower.  
  
Dean’s hips were moving on their own accord, and Castiel tried to keep him still so he wouldn’t choke. Dean was too big to fit into his mouth completely, so he wrapped his hand around the part he couldn’t reach and stroked it, and used his other hand to fondle Dean’s balls and rub his perineum. He was pleased when Dean responded positively to that and more precome oozed out.  
  
“Cas, I’m gonna—”  
  
Castiel hummed and sucked harder to get Dean over the edge.  
  
Dean growled out his orgasm and came into his mate’s mouth. The angel swallowed as much as he could but couldn’t really keep up, so he stroked him through the rest. Dean leaned back against the fridge, sated and exhausted. Their bond flared inside of them when it finally got some of the intimacy it required to stay healthy. Dean felt Cas tuck him back into his pants and zip him up, before getting up from the floor. He glanced at the angel whose chin was still covered in come, and watched as Cas tried licking it off. There was come on the floor as well, but they would clean it up later.  
  
Dean chuckled at him before handing him the paper towels from the counter. The angel took them and wiped his mouth and chin without looking at Dean.  
  
“You didn’t dream of her, did you?” Castiel suddenly asked and averted his eyes.  
  
Dean blinked at him. “What?”  
  
Castiel cringed and shifted a little. “The female demon from the shop… You didn’t have that dream because of her pheromones, did you?” he muttered, and stared down at his feet.  
  
Dean stared at him in disbelief before chuckling. Castiel looked up at him, frowning.  
  
“No, Cas, I didn’t. I have forgotten about her already. She didn’t even smell _that_ good,” Dean smirked. He smiled when Castiel looked a bit embarrassed, and he stroked the angel’s cheek gently. “Not nearly half as good as you smell, even when you aren’t in heat…”  
  
Castiel smiled shyly at him and leaned in to place a tender kiss on his lips.  
  
“Good, because I didn’t like how you stared at her…”  
  
Dean laughed a little and placed his hand on the angel’s hips. “Sorry, I was just surprised by her scent, that’s all. But your jealousy is amusing, Cas, I didn’t think you even knew how to be jealous anymore.”  
  
Castiel looked at him, offended. “I do, Dean. I know our relationship hasn’t been the best lately, and I’m sorry, but I’ve been so tired and stressed that I just couldn’t be near you without feeling grumpy. I’m really sorry for pushing you away…”  
  
“It’s okay,” Dean murmured and brushed his wing against Castiel’s. He glanced down the angel’s body and could tell that his mate was aroused from the activity just now and he hadn’t gotten off yet. “Should we finish this upstairs?”  
  
Castiel’s lips curled into a little smile. “Alright, I guess we can eat and clean this mess up later.”  
  
Dean completely agreed and dragged the angel with him upstairs. He made sure the front door was locked first, and they walked up the stairs quietly so they wouldn’t wake up Isaac, before going into their bedroom.  
  
Dean threw the angel on the bed almost right away, and Castiel yelped. Soon they were tearing off each other’s clothes, kissing fiercely, and moved their hands all over each other’s skin and wings. It was aggressive and needy, and just what they both needed.  
  
“Dean, please, I need you…” Castiel gasped when Dean’s tail teased between his legs.  
  
Dean growled and spread the angel’s legs further apart before moving his fingers down to tease over the angel’s wet hole. Castiel made an annoyed and impatient noise, and Dean finally slipped his fingers inside and stretched him open. Their lips never parted, and Castiel grasped the demon’s softened feathers tightly when Dean’s tail entered him.  
  
Castiel pulled away from the kiss to throw his head back and moan loudly when Dean’s tail moved into him and stretched him even further. He gasped and bucked his hips desperately, and Dean took the opportunity to kiss and nibble at his exposed neck. Castiel bared his neck willingly and shuddered under Dean’s ministrations. The demon’s tail was rubbing and twisting inside of him, and Castiel clenched around it.  
  
“Dean, I need more,” the angel groaned, and thrashed his wings in desperation.  
  
Dean grinned against his neck before slowly pulling out his tail. He wrapped Castiel’s legs around his hips before he thrust into him, hard and fast. Castiel cried out in pleasure and clung to him as he started moving.  
  
It was so intense and desperate that they all they could do was cling to each other and grunt and gasp together.  
  
Dean was growling into the angel’s neck as he thrust into his tight, warm body, and he shuddered when Castiel’s hands travelled down his back. He jumped in surprise when the angel touched the place where his tail met with his lower back. It was a sensitive place that was often neglected during sex, and Dean moaned into Cas’ neck when his mate continued touching him there. Castiel was almost bent in half by now while he pounded into him, but the angel didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t seem to mind it either when Dean thrust so hard into him that it almost hurt.  
  
“Dean! _Fuck!_ ” Castiel gasped when Dean’s cock hit his insides just right.  
  
The demon chuckled at his cursing and struggled to keep the position just right to hit those spots as good as possible. Castiel writhed and mewled under him until he finally came. Dean growled when Cas’ body squeezed down around his cock, and he leaned back to watch the angel’s blissed face as he came. Dean’s thrusts slowed down when his own orgasm approached, and he came hard inside his mate. They moved together and Dean buried his face in Castiel’s neck while he came, and took in his mate’s scent. It was the most intense orgasm that Dean had had for a long time and it lasted gloriously long. His thrusts slowed down until he stilled.  
  
Dean collapsed on top of the angel and felt utterly sated and fucked out. Weeks of pent up frustration had just left his body.  
  
“Dean, please move,” Castiel groaned under him.  
  
Dean rolled off him and lay down beside him. They stared into each other’s eyes, smiling, and petted each other’s wings.  
  
The baby monitor suddenly went off and they could hear Isaac’s cries.  
  
“I think Isaac just woke up… Thank god for the good timing, otherwise I would have gone crazy,” Dean muttered.  
  
Castiel laughed softly at him before getting up. He cleaned himself up with a towel, and Dean smirked when the angel looked annoyed at all the come on his thighs and ass, and which was still flowing out of him. He got dressed and went to attend to their son, while Dean got up to help him out.  
  
They took Isaac downstairs to give him some food and had a late dinner themselves, before spending the night cuddling on the couch, watching TV, while Isaac played around. They both felt relieved and happy now, and constantly touched each other with affection.  
  
Later they went to bed when their son was finally tired again. They had one more round of sex before going to sleep – this time without feeling frustrated and grumpy with each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that I needed to write a bit more about Dean’s sexual frustrations. Sorry that Kevin hasn’t really shown up yet – I’m waiting until I can fit in a good scene with him and his mother, but it might be a few chapters before they have dialogues.
> 
> And expect a time jump in the next chapter of at least one year.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	17. Chapter 17

**August 2023 (Castiel is 33 (almost 34), Dean is 35, Eden is 9 (almost 10), Adrian is 6 (7 in a few months), the twins are 2 years and 9 months old).**  
  
One and a half years had passed and the twins had started sleeping longer during the night. They would wake up awfully early, though – often before 7am, even in the weekends. So Dean and Castiel made it a habit to go to bed rather early to be able to catch some sleep before the twins would wake up. Dean had difficulties adjusting to it because he was always one for staying up and sleeping late.  
  
The twins both had blonde hair, but it was likely to turn a little darker with age. They had both inherited Dean’s bright green eye color, and they were full of energy. They were constantly running around, opening closets and drawers to see what was inside, and running into rooms they weren’t supposed to go to, so the two parents had to keep an eye on them all the time. The twins still didn’t mind sleeping in different rooms, but they cried and protested if they were separated during the day – they preferred each other’s company. Eden and Adrian mostly got along well with their two younger siblings, but quarrels would happen when the twins got in the way of the TV, stole their older siblings’ toys, or otherwise annoyed them. Dean and Castiel certainly had their hands full all the time, which sadly gave them a little less time for themselves. Luckily, they had Mary and John, and Jo to take a few of the kids over during the weekends sometimes so that they could have some time alone and relax. They had spent those weekends going out to have dinner together, spent some time to themselves, and had had lots of sex to make up for the frustrations.  
  
Their neighbor, Brad, was still a problem but his sons had stopped harassing the neighbors after the police had come by a few times. Brad had finally seemed to tell his sons to let the others be, but he was still hostile towards the neighbors and especially towards Dean and his family. Their children never dared going anywhere near his house.  
  
In mid-August, Adrian was supposed to start in school. He would be at the same school as Eden who was about to start in the fifth grade. Adrian was looking forward to start in the first grade, although Dean and Castiel were worried about him since they knew that school meant bullies. Eden seemed to be worried about that as well.  
  
School started at 8am, and they always got up around 6 to prepare the children for school and daycare.  
  
Dean and Castiel woke up at 5:50 that morning when a door slammed outside in the upstairs hallway. Castiel opened an eye and heard small footsteps outside the door. He knew it was one of the twins who had woken up and was trying to go downstairs, but the baby gate blocked the access to the stairs. It didn’t take long before he could hear someone grabbing the door handle and coming into the room.  
  
Castiel sighed and rolled over on his back. Dean grunted next to him, sleepily, and turned over on his other side to keep sleeping. The angel rubbed his eyes and sat up on the bed to see who was in the room. He saw Lily fumbling around by the end of the bed, trying to climb onto it. She grunted in effort but finally managed to climb up and crawled over Castiel’s legs.  
  
“Hello, Lily, couldn’t you have waited ten more minutes?” Castiel yawned, and opened his arms so she could crawl up and hug him. The girl grinned and cuddled into his arms, and Castiel lay back down with his daughter on top of his chest. She hummed and snuggled into him while he stroked her back.  
  
Dean stirred and looked over his shoulder at them. “Ah, it’s Lily again…” he murmured, sleepily, and rolled around to face them. He yawned and reached a hand over to ruffle her blonde hair. She giggled and buried her face in Castiel’s t-shirt. “I think I smell poop,” Dean said and chuckled.  
  
Castiel frowned down at Lily. “Yes, I think she needs a new diaper. Don’t you, sweetie?”  
  
Lily made a noise of agreement and grinned shyly. She and Isaac could talk a little, though it was still often difficult to understand what exactly they were saying, since mostly it was just random baby babbling. Castiel was pissed at Gabriel for teaching Isaac the word ‘dick’ for his first word, but his brother thought it was funny as hell, especially since Isaac didn’t even know what it meant. He wasn’t sure if he could ever forgive his brother for that.  
  
Castiel got up to take Lily to her room and change her diapers. Dean chuckled when the angel wobbled sleepily and his wings and hair were a mess. Castiel glared briefly at him before carrying Lily back to her room.  
  
They woke up the other children and led them downstairs to have breakfast and prepare for school and daycare.  
  
Eden was helping Castiel put the lunchboxes into her and Adrian’s schoolbags. She scolded Isaac when he continued to run in front of her and get in her way. “Isaac, stop going in front of me! Go watch TV or something,” she told him and glared at her youngest brother.  
  
Isaac whined as if he was offended before moving towards the television where his twin was. There were four bean bags placed around it since the children often preferred sitting there instead of on the couch. Eden was pretty much the only one who liked to use the chairs or couch sometimes.  
  
When Isaac was gone, Eden stared up at Castiel with a worried expression. “Papa, do you think Adrian is gonna be okay in the school? The bullies can be pretty mean.”  
  
Castiel glanced down at her, surprised. His face softened. “I don’t know, but I hope so. Adrian knows how to answer back if they call him bad things,” he smiled. Adrian had turned more firm towards other children who didn’t treat him nicely. He didn’t put up with kids who called him or his friends names. He was no longer that shy boy who’d hide under Castiel’s feathers whenever they visited someone.  
  
Eden nodded. “I know, but I’m kinda worried. The bullies mostly leave me alone, but there are still some in the class that won’t look at me.”  
  
Castiel felt a sting of guilt in his chest. He sighed and kneeled down to look at her properly. “I know, Eden… And I’m sorry. I wish the world was a better place, but some people simply don’t like those who are different from themselves.”  
  
“Like how some people don’t like you and dad being together?” she asked.  
  
Castiel stared at her in surprise.  
  
Eden gave him a soft smile. “I’m not stupid, papa – I know that people think angels and demons aren’t supposed to be together, that’s why they stare at you and dad when they see you. And at us…”  
  
Castiel smiled a little and stroked her cheek softly. “Yes, they stare, but just let them; it’s their problem.” He stood up again and smiled down at his daughter, who grinned back up at him.  
  
“Yes, it is! Because you and daddy are the best in the world,” she grinned.  
  
Castiel laughed and hugged Eden back when she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against him. She reached to the top of his stomach now, but not quite to his chest. It probably wouldn’t be long before she did. The angel’s wings wrapped around them, and Eden’s tail curled happily around Castiel’s leg.  
  
Dean came out of the bathroom after having shaved and stared at them. “What’s going on? Is it the big hugging day today? Why wasn’t I invited?” he grinned.  
  
Eden pulled back from Castiel and laughed. She went over and hugged Dean tightly, and he grabbed her and lifted her up afterwards; making Eden squeal and laugh. He quickly put her down again because she was getting a bit heavy.  
  
The twins noticed what was going on and ran across the room towards Dean to be lifted up as well. The demon laughed and lifted them up before telling them to get ready to leave.  
  
Castiel observed the scene with a happy smile, and Dean turned to look at him after Eden took the twins out to the entrance hall to get dressed. Adrian went to join them.  
  
The demon grinned and pulled his mate in for a kiss. “Everything is gonna be fine today. I think Adrian can handle himself at school,” Dean said and stroked a hand through Castiel’s soft feathers.  
  
“I know, but I still worry,” Castiel admitted and looked into Dean’s green eyes.  
  
Dean smiled softly. “I know.”  
  
They pulled apart and went to get their jackets and shoes on as well, before driving the kids to school and daycare. They would go with Adrian into the school and be there for his first school day.  
  


 

***

  
  
The school was filled with children coming back for classes after the summer holidays. Dean and Castiel kept Eden and Adrian close by to not lose them in the crowd. Adrian looked around as people stared at them curiously and almost with hostility. He tensed up a little. Eden was rather calm and ignored their stares – she was more used to them than her brother was.  
  
Inside, they had to part with Eden so she could go to her own classroom while Dean and Castiel would go with Adrian to his first class.  
  
Eden approached Adrian and looked at him in worry. “If there are any mean kids, just ignore them or answer back. Some of them are probably complete assholes like some of my classmates.”  
  
“Eden!” Castiel scolded when she cursed and scowled at her in surprise. The girl rarely cursed or used such words about others.  
  
Eden looked up at him in apology and smiled a little. “Sorry, papa.”  
  
Adrian blinked at her and shifted a little. “Thanks… But I can take of myself,” he muttered.  
  
Eden laughed at his attempt to stay manly. She ruffled his hair with affection and grinned when he swatted her hand away and glared at her.  
  
“Easy there, kids,” Dean grinned. “Have a nice day in school, Eden. We’ll pick you and Adrian up later.”  
  
Eden smiled and said goodbye to them before running over to Ariel who had just appeared and went with her to their classes.  
  
Castiel and Dean followed Adrian into his new classroom. Most of the kids were already seated and were chatting with their parents. Everyone looked around at each other to see who their classmates were. A few of the parents stared oddly when they saw Dean and Castiel walking together, and at how Adrian had angel wings but a demon tail. None of them said anything, but Dean gritted his teeth when he saw one of the alpha angel parents glaring at his son.  
  
Most of the children were hybrids, but a little less than half of them were full bloods. Some parents liked to have their full blood children attend a mixed school because the mixed school were known to be more open, more social, and less about _what_ you are and more about _who_ you are. Ironically, some of those parents still seemed racist towards Dean and Castiel’s relationship and their children. Most cities only had one or two of each institution that was mixed (meaning one or two mixed daycare centers, kindergartens, elementary schools, etc.), while the rest was divided into species. The numbers of hybrids were slowly increasing, but still not enough for it to be necessary to have more mixed institutions for them than two at the most. Around thirty percent of the world-wide population was hybrids.  
  
Adrian picked a random seat in the class, and the parents all went to stand by the walls when the teacher came in. Adrian’s good friend, Millie, from daycare and kindergarten didn’t go to his school, but there were two other children in his class that he knew from before.  
  
One of the new boys in the class – a demon/human hybrid – suddenly came over and stood in front of Adrian, staring at him. “Is that seat taken?” he boy asked, and pointed at the seat next to Adrian. He had demon wings but no tail, and he had dark brown hair and grey eyes.  
  
“No,” Adrian replied and blinked at the boy.  
  
The boy smiled and sat down next to him, and the boys started introducing themselves to each other. When the teacher spoke up, all the children went quiet and looked up at her.  
  
Dean’s tail poked against Castiel’s leg. When the angel looked at him, Dean gestured over at Adrian who seemed to get along well with the boy next to him. Castiel followed his gaze and smiled, relieved. He briefly brushed his wing against Dean’s before paying attention to the teacher once more.  
  
Most of the other parents stared at them while the teacher spoke, but whenever Dean stared back they would look away fast. Dean was pretty pleased about that, even though he knew that half the stares were purely out of curiosity.  
  
After half an hour it was time for the parents to leave again. Most children had already interacted with each other and found a potential friend. There was a lot of talking going on in the room when the parents said goodbye to their children, and Dean and Castiel forced their way through the crowds to say goodbye to their son.  
  
Dean ruffled Adrian’s hair with affection and smiled down at him. “You gonna be okay, son? Don’t be scared of the bullies, they’re not worth getting upset over.”  
  
Adrian leaned away from his hand and corrected his messy hair. Dean smiled at how it looked so much like Cas’, except it was a bit lighter than the angel’s.  
  
“Yeah, I’m okay, dad,” Adrian smiled.  
  
Castiel chuckled softly at them. “Take care of yourself, Adrian.”  
  
Adrian smiled up at them before hugging them both. When Dean and Castiel were about to leave, Garth suddenly came over to them.  
  
“Oh, I see your second kid is in the school now,” Garth smiled and looked between them. He had come into the classroom to greet his students whom he would be teaching math and music.  
  
“Yeah, he’s been waiting with excitement all summer,” Dean grinned.  
  
Garth laughed. “Good to know. I’ll keep an eye on him and make sure he’s comfortable, but I kind of doubt he’ll be needing much help – he looks tough!” He grinned down at Adrian, who grinned back; seemingly proud of the compliment.  
  
Adrian already seemed to like Garth, so Dean and Castiel felt safe about the situation. They said their final goodbyes to him and left.  
  
Adrian watched his parents leave and sat back down when all the other parents had left too. The boy next to him – Jeremy – would stare at his wings and tail sometimes, but he seemed more curious than disgusted about it, which relieved Adrian. He glanced around at the new children, feeling a little nervous, but he was also excited to get started with school.  
  
Garth had to go outside to discuss something with a colleague, leaving the children alone with their new classmates.  
  
Adrian started chatting a bit with Jeremy. They both liked the same cartoon series, which instantly seemed to make them connect with each other. Adrian’s two friends from kindergarten also came by his table to greet him, and the boy felt a bit more at ease in the class.  
  
After a few minutes another boy approached him.  
  
“You do know that you look odd, right?” the boy said. He stood in front of Adrian’s desk and stared at his wings and tail. The boy himself appeared to be demon/human hybrid like Jeremy, but with a tail and no wings.  
  
Adrian glanced up at him, frowning. “I don’t look any more odd than you do. You’re the only one in here without wings,” he pointed out.  
  
The boy was taken aback by that and blinked at Adrian. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment when some of the girls giggled and the boys laughed, and he turned around and didn’t say a word as he walked back to his chair.  
  
Garth returned and the children stopped talking.  
  
Adrian could still feel some of the others staring at him – particularly the full blood children. He tried his best to ignore it like Eden had told him to.  
  


 

***

  
  
After school, Adrian went to the after-school care together with most of his classmates. It was a place at the school to stay while waiting for their parents to pick them up, and a few teachers would look after them. Since it was his first day, Adrian was out of class pretty early. Eden was in the after-school care as well. She had gymnastics lessons three times a week, and she attended the after-school care between her school and gymnastics classes, as well as on the days where she didn’t have gymnastics. She waited for Adrian outside his classroom to lead him to the after-school care, since her brother didn’t know where it was yet.  
  
“Were there any mean kids in your class?” Eden asked while she and Adrian walked through the corridors. The after-school care was located in the other end of the school. The corridors were filled with children on their way home, so they had to snake their way through the crowds. Eden kept her brother close to not lose him from her sight.  
  
Some of the other kids looked at them as they walked by. The teachers would stare too, but only the ones they didn’t know. Neither Eden nor Adrian liked being stared at, but they had come to understand a bit better over the years _why_ people were staring the way they did.  
  
“There was some… One of the demon boys glared at me the whole time,” Adrian muttered and grabbed the strap of his one shoulder schoolbag tighter. He pulled his wings closer and glanced at floor. Having a schoolbag on your back when you had wings was a bit difficult, so schoolbags were worn over one shoulder so it rested at their hip. Some also used clip on bags with adjustable strap lengths, and others had rolling backpacks. Having an ordinary backpack resting over the back and wings could be painful and nearly impossible.  
  
Adrian barely avoided being hit in the head by one of the older kids’ schoolbag when they walked by him in the corridor. The demon boy had totally done that on purpose and Adrian glared at him after he had passed them.  
  
“What an assbutt,” Eden commented and glared over her shoulder at the older boy who couldn’t hear them.  
  
Adrian snapped his head up to look at her. “Don’t say that in front of dad, he will ground you.”  
  
Eden laughed. “He won’t. He barely says anything anymore when uncle Gabe curses. Only papa says something to him – and to us,” she grinned.  
  
“Hmm, that’s true,” Adrian said. “But you aren’t supposed to curse; you’re a _girl._ ”  
  
“And you’re stupid!” Eden retorted and shoved him lightly. Arian grinned playfully, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
At the after-school care they parted ways – Adrian joined with Jeremy, and Eden played with Ariel before they went to the gymnastics studio together. Neither of the siblings wanted to play together while their classmates were around, and they would have plenty of time to play with each other at home, anyway.  
  


 

***

  
  
It was 5pm when the family arrived home, and Dean and Castiel were pleased to hear that Adrian’s day had gone rather well. He had told them about how a few of the other students had stared at him or avoided him because they said their parents had told them not to play with him, but he seemed to take it quite well – he had other friends in class to talk to instead. Castiel still worried that some of the other children would pick on him eventually. He had seen the way some of the children and their parents had looked at Adrian, and it hadn’t been in a friendly way.  
  
Lily and Isaac were rather tired after a long day in the daycare, but not tired enough to stop running around the living room. They begged for a snack while Dean and Castiel made dinner together, but Dean didn’t let them have any, otherwise they would keep begging for it.  
  
“Eden, can you keep the twins over by the TV while your dad and I are making dinner?” Castiel asked when Eden came out of the bathroom and walked by the kitchen.  
  
Eden looked up at him before glancing at her younger siblings, who were whining because Dean refused to give them a snack. “Okay, papa, I will try,” she said and walked over to the twins. “You wanna watch cartoons? It’s much more fun than standing here, crying,” she told them and grinned.  
  
Lily stopped sniffing and glanced up at her sister. She nodded and followed Eden over towards the other end of the room, and Isaac joined them. Lily always grabbed a hold of Eden’s tail when she followed her around, and the older girl didn’t mind it as long as she didn’t pull at it.  
  
Dean chuckled as he watched the twins follow after Eden like ducklings following their mother. He turned around and helped Cas at the stove. “Eden is pretty good at helping us out.”  
  
Eden would often help them with minor things when they had their hands full. She would put plates on the table, help with cooking sometimes, tidy up her own room without being told to, look after the twins, and help Castiel fold the laundry.  
  
Castiel smiled. “Yes, she is, she’s always been helpful. I’m just trying to not give her too much responsibility.”  
  
“You’re not. Most of the things she does, she does voluntarily. I think she enjoys helping out. Adrian on the other hand is a bit more lazy…”  
  
Castiel’s lips curled into a smirk. “I wonder who he got that from…” he remarked, teasingly.  
  
“Hey, I’m not lazy! I’m helping you out with dinner, aren’t I?” Dean spoke, and sounded a little offended.  
  
The angel laughed softly. “I know. But there was a time when you just collapsed on the couch after coming home and let me do the dinner, and where you never tidied up after yourself.” He turned his head and grinned smugly at his mate.  
  
Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I guess you’re right, but I didn’t know how to cook back then. And I guess we gotta give Adrian some house chores soon… And start giving the kids small rewards for helping out.”  
  
“We can start with a few minor tasks and let him get used to it.”  
  
“He’s probably gonna be annoyed either way,” Dean told him and smirked.  
  
Castiel chuckled, and they went back to preparing the dinner.  
  
Suddenly there was a pained scream, and Dean and Castiel quickly looked in the direction of their kids in the other end of the room, and saw Adrian jump up fast.  
  
“Ow, Lily, don’t pull at my feathers! It hurts!” Adrian scolded and scowled at her, angrily.  
  
Lily began crying and Isaac stood next to her, staring between his siblings. Eden tried to comfort her.  
  
Dean came over to them and asked, “Hey, what’s going on?”  
  
“Lily is pulling feathers again,” Adrian said and pointed at her. It wasn’t the first time she had pulled someone’s feathers, she loved doing it because she found them really interesting and fascinating.  
  
Adrian twitched his sore wings which were now reaching down to his knees. They were still white with a beautiful color mix of grey and black feathers. His tail moved in agitation behind him as he glared at his little sister in annoyance.  
  
Dean sighed and kneeled down to look at his youngest daughter. “Lily, we have been over this – if you pull someone’s feathers it will hurt, you know that. You don’t like it either when Isaac pulls at yours, so stop it.”  
  
Lily met his eyes and looked a bit ashamed. She sniffled and nodded, and Dean rubbed her arm and stood up again.  
  
Adrian sat back on the couch and continued playing a Mario game on his hand-held gaming device, while his younger siblings continued watching the children’s cartoons on TV. Lily and Isaac fought over a bean bag until the boy gave up and sat down in the other one instead. Eden went over to sit down next to Adrian on the couch and read a book. She had been able to read pretty well since she was six years old.  
  
Dean walked back over to his mate, and they smiled when they listened to the twins argue and Adrian telling them to calm down.  
  
Dean curled his tail around the angel’s leg and brushed their wings together, and Castiel smiled at him and accepted the tender kiss that the demon placed on his cheek. They went back to cooking and exchanged stories about their workday.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit difficult to write to be honest, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I know this story takes place far into the future now, but since I have no idea what the technology is gonna be like then I’m sticking with the technology we have today. It’s a minor detail anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

**May 2024 (Castiel is 34, Dean is 36, Eden is 10, Adrian is 7, the twins are 3 years old, Gabriel is 39, Lokiana is 2 (almost 3), Jo is 34, Tom is 36, Jason is 11, Emma is 6 (almost 7), Sam and Jess are 29, Jesse is 5).**  
  
Dean and Castiel lay in their bed Sunday morning when Gabriel suddenly burst into their bedroom.  
  
“Good morning, you two sleepy-heads! It’s 9:10 already! Are you gonna sleep all damned day or what?” Gabriel cheered, and moved over to pull the blankets off of them. He had arrived yesterday to spend the weekend with them, and he obviously didn’t have a problem barging into their bedroom without knocking first.  
  
Castiel stared up at his brother in shock and yelped when the blanket was torn off him. He covered himself with his wings and moved up behind Dean, who was lying with his back to him. The demon groaned in annoyance at Gabriel’s presence but barely moved.  
  
 _“Oh my fucking god!”_ Gabriel exclaimed when he saw that Dean was naked. At least Cas was wearing his underwear. Gabriel covered his eyes in disgust and looked away fast. “God damnit, Dean! Wear some _clothes,_ will you! My poor eyes! God!”  
  
Dean chuckled smugly and didn’t make any attempts to cover himself up. He stroked Castiel’s leg with his tail when he felt his mate clinging to him from behind while glaring up at his brother.  
  
“I didn’t ask you to yank the covers off us, did I? Your own fault, dude.”  
  
“Who the fuck sleeps naked with four kids in the house?!” Gabriel exclaimed. “And my daughter is here too, remember? Jesus.”  
  
Dean just laughed, amused, and Castiel scowled up at his brother.  
  
“Gabriel, you have no business being in our bedroom. What are you doing here?” Castiel asked, and pulled the blanket over himself and Dean again.  
  
Gabriel finally turned around to look at them once the demon’s body was covered up again. He had a disgusted and displeased grimace on his face. “Well, as I said; it’s ten past nine already, and the kids have been up for hours. Well, Eden just got up about half an hour ago, but I’ve been taking care of the rest of them since 7am. You can’t just sleep the whole day off with guests in your house! Dean’s part of the family is gonna be here in a few hours, and Jo and Tom too!”  
  
They had invited their family and friends over to spend a nice day together. It had been ages since they had all been gathered, and the warm weather this week was perfect to invite them over in.  
  
Castiel’s face paled. “It’s past nine?” he gasped in disbelief. He and Dean hadn’t slept that long in years.  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
Castiel looked a little panicked and moved over to the edge of the bed. He stayed under the blanket and reached his hand down to the floor to pick up the clothes he had thrown there last night.  
  
“Jeez, don’t you guys ever sleep with your clothes on?” Gabriel grimaced.  
  
“We always do, actually, but last night was the first time in _years_ I forgot to put mine back on. It was too hot in here, anyway,” Dean replied. The past week had been unbelievably hot, and their ceiling fan in the bedroom was broken, so Dean hadn’t been very encouraged to put his clothes back on after he and Cas had sex last night. He sat up and yawned, and smirked when Gabriel looked away on reflex even though his manhood was still covered by the blanket.  
  
“I thought I told you not to do any kinds of tangos with my brother while I’m in the house,” Gabriel groaned.  
  
“What you can’t see or hear won’t hurt you,” Dean grinned.  
  
“No, but the knowledge of it can!”  
  
Castiel had pulled on his t-shirt and covered himself with his wings while he stood up to pull on some pants. He blushed furiously at their conversation. “Gabriel, can you please go check on the children while we get dressed?”  
  
“Sure, I don’t wanna have to buy new eyes once Dean moves up from the bed, anyway,” Gabriel grumbled and moved towards the door. “I’m never gonna come in here again!” he said before leaving.  
  
“We didn’t ask you to,” Dean shouted back at him and laughed.  
  
Castiel kept blushing while he pulled on his clothes, and Dean got up to get dressed. He watched as the demon stretched his naked body and spread out his large, dark wings. Dean groaned in satisfaction when his bones cracked, before moving over to the wardrobe to get some new underwear.  
  
“Damn, I don’t think I’ve slept that long for _years,_ ” Dean spoke and pulled on his underwear. He fumbled to get his tail through the hole. “The twins didn’t even wake us up _once._ ”  
  
Lily and Isaac were better at sleeping longer now. They could sleep eight to eleven hours in a row without a problem, but they would be up pretty early in the morning. The ceiling fans in their rooms made sure that they were cooled off during the night and wouldn’t wake up due to the heat.  
  
Their sex life had also improved again now that the twins were sleeping longer and were less demanding. They had sex at least once a week and felt less stressed as well, which gave them more time to be around each other without being grumpy.  
  
“I know, I enjoyed the sleep, too, but we have to get up now. We did sleep a bit too long,” Castiel said.  
  
“You can never sleep too long when you have two noisy twins, Cas,” Dean smirked, and pulled on his shirt.  
  
Castiel smiled. “That is true.”  
  
Dean came over and pulled him into a kiss, and the angel wrapped his arms around his neck. They pulled apart when they heard the twins screaming around downstairs, and finally got ready to go down and have some breakfast with the others.  
  
Lily and Isaac tackled Dean as soon as he stepped into the living room. The demon made a surprise ‘uff’ sound when the kids bumped right into him, playfully. He grinned at them and threatened to tickle them, which caused them to shriek and run away, laughing.  
  
Gabriel was on the couch playing some game with Adrian and Eden, while Lokiana crawled around next to him and watched them with interest. Loki had brown hair, hazel eyes. Her wings were still light grey with brown feathers here and there, and they were a bit bigger now.  
  
“Oh, you’re awake now!” Eden grinned. She jumped up from the couch and followed Castiel over to the kitchen. “Gabriel gave us a few snacks because we were hungry, but I really do prefer proper breakfast.”  
  
Castiel frowned down at her. “What did he give you?” His voice was skeptic, and he glanced briefly in the direction of his brother who was talking to Adrian on the couch.  
  
“Popcorn,” Eden chuckled.  
  
The angel’s eyes widened as he stared at her in disbelief. His expression turned into one of annoyance, and he opened the bread box to get the bread and pulled some cereal down from the upper cabinet. “How come that doesn’t surprise me,” he mumbled. Eden laughed in agreement and helped him set the table.  
  
Dean had overheard their conversation and turned to glare at Gabriel. “You gave the children _popcorn?!_ How about giving them cereal instead?” he growled.  
  
“Hey! They all voted for popcorn!” Gabriel defended himself. “Well, except for Eden.”  
  
Dean groaned. “Doesn’t matter what they vote for, you’re the adult here and you supposed to give them proper breakfast. Where the hell did you get popcorn from anyway?”  
  
“I always travel with provisions,” Gabriel smirked. “And popcorn is a good breakfast! Isn’t that right, kids?” He grinned over at the twins who were gathered around Dean.  
  
“Yeees! Popcorn ‘s good!” Isaac grinned.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and pulled Lily up on his arm when she begged him to.  
  
“We didn’t eat that much, dad, uncle Gabe had already eaten over half of it beforehand,” Adrian told him, and glared at his uncle. Gabriel laughed and ruffled his nephew’s hair, and Adrian squirmed away.  
  
“Well, that is comforting,” Dean muttered. He went over to help his mate and daughter set the table. Lily was put down on the ground again and stared at them while they moved back and forth to prepare breakfast. She sucked her thumb and curled her tail around her thigh. Her white wings reached her lower back, as did Isaac’s, while Eden’s reached to the top of her calves. When they were older the wings would reach their feet.  


 

***

  
  
At noon, Mary and John came over, and Jo and her family arrived soon afterwards. Sam and Jess would join them a bit later – they still lived in Stanford and had to drive longer before they were there.  
  
Eden and Jason were happy to see each other again. They hadn’t visited each other for nearly two months now. The adults had worried that the two friends would float apart when they grew older as many girls and boys did, but they were still close. Jason’s sister, Emma, got along well with Adrian but they weren’t as close friends as Eden and Jason were.  
  
Jo grinned when she stepped into the house and greeted them. “Hey guys, how are things? Is that horrible neighbor of yours still pissing you off, Dean?”  
  
Mary and John were with the kids in the living room, while Jo and Tom were still in the entrance hall and taking off their shoes. Jason and Emma had already run off to play with Eden and Adrian.  
  
“If you mean Brad, then yes,” Dean spoke and gritted his teeth a bit. “That bastard decided to put all his trash in front of our house instead of his own. And the police won’t even do anything about it except give him a little talk, because the sidewalk is public property and it’s not illegal to put it there when the garbage collector comes. But damn, he pisses me off with the signal he’s giving me,” he growled.  
  
“That sounds quite annoying. What do you intend to do about it?” Tom asked, but didn’t seem too surprised about their neighbor – he had heard many stories about Brad already.  
  
“I’m still plotting something,” Dean muttered and curled his lip into a mischievous smirk.  
  
Jo laughed and gave Dean the thumbs up. She stepped closer to Castiel and studied him. “You know, I was half excepting Dean to have knocked you up again by now,” she smirked.  
  
Castiel’s cheeks went bright red as he blushed and looked away. “It’s… We are not really planning to have another.” He shifted with embarrassment and Dean chuckled at him.  
  
The demon wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist and let their wings touch. “Yeah, I think we are busy enough as it is…”  
  
“Really? I always pictured you with 5-7 kids,” Jo said and blinked at them.  
  
“Who knows, we can still change our minds,” Dean spoke and squeezed Castiel’s waist as he held him.  
  
Castiel continued to squirm with embarrassment until they walked into the living room.  
  
Mary and John came over to greet Jo and Tom as well, who had arrived a few minutes after they did. They all talked, and the children slowly began getting restless. They decided to go outside on the terrace and let the children play in the garden. The weather was nice and sunny, and they planned to do a barbecue later. All the children rushed outside right away, but Lokiana was taking a small nap upstairs.  
  
Isaac went around and pulled at everyone’s tails when they stood on the terrace. Not too hard, but enough for it to hurt a little and make the victim flinch. Gabriel had encouraged him to do so just to annoy everyone around him, and Mary yelped when he pulled her tail.  
  
“Isaac! Why would you do such a thing to your grandmother, huh?” Mary scolded and scowled down at him. The boy merely grinned up at her, innocently.  
  
It wasn’t the first time that Gabriel had made the twins do something to annoy their parents or grandparents. He sometimes talked them into hiding their things, and the twins did it because they thought it was a fun game.  
  
“I’m very glad I don’t have a tail…” Jo muttered and chuckled. Tom nodded in agreement.  
  
“Gabriel, stop making my children annoy our guests,” Castiel scowled, and picked up Lily. She was a bit shy around so many people, so she sought some comfort in him.  
  
“I agree. You’re going to turn them into mini versions of yourself,” Mary glared.  
  
Gabriel laughed. “That’s the point! We need more people like me,” he grinned.  
  
John rolled his eyes at the brown-winged angel.  
  
“C’mon, Newton, can you tell me your favorite word?” Gabriel asked and looked over at Isaac.  
  
“Dick!” the boy exclaimed, clearly unaware of the word’s meaning.  
  
Eden, Jason, and Adrian had just come back up to the terrace from the garden, and Eden gasped at her brother, horrified, when she heard what he said. “Isaac! Don’t say such words!” she scolded. Jason chuckled behind her in amusement.  
  
“I’m never leaving you alone with the twins ever again, Gabe,” Dean growled and glared at him.  
  
“What? He’s gonna laugh about his first word someday,” Gabriel spoke.  
  
“And what about Lokiana? What kind of bad words did you teach her?” Mary asked and crossed her arms.  
  
“The only ‘bad’ word I taught her is ‘ugly’, ‘cause Kali’s dog is ugly as hell.”  
  
Dean laughed and Castiel chuckled a bit as well, and carried Lily inside to change her diapers. Isaac had stopped pulling tails and let Mary pull him up into her lap when she sat down at the outside table. He wasn’t shy around others at all, unlike his twin sister.  


 

***

  
  
An hour later, Sam and Jessica arrived with Jesse.  
  
Dean was happy to see his little brother again. They rarely saw each other now that they both had a family of their own. He pulled his brother into a big hug and led him into the garden. Jessica was getting some stuff from the car and Dean told her to find them on the terrace when she was ready.  
  
When Jessica finally came outside to the others together with Jesse, Dean and Castiel were surprised to see that she was pregnant.  
  
“You’re having a baby?” Dean asked in surprise, and stared at Jess’ stomach.  
  
“Yes, we’re having a little girl in August,” Jessica smiled and rubbed her pregnant bump. She was six months pregnant now.  
  
“Congratulations, both of you,” Castiel smiled.  
  
“Thanks, Cas,” Sam grinned and wrapped his arm around his mate’s waist. He leaned in and placed a loving kiss on Jessica’s cheek while Jesse grimaced and went over to play with the twins in the garden.  
  
“Yeah, congratulations,” Dean grinned. “I didn’t expect that – you didn’t even tell me on the phone, and we’ve talked like three times in the past four months!”  
  
Sam grinned at him. “Sorry, Dean. Jessica wanted to surprise you.”  
  
“And you sure did,” the older brother smirked.  
  
Jo came over and put a hand on Jessica’s stomach. The two women grinned and Jo wished her congratulations with the new baby.  
  
“Oh my, John, we’re gonna have too many grandchildren to look after…” Mary commented and looked up at John who was standing next to her. She brushed her wing against his and smiled.  
  
“Well, at least our sons work the way they should,” John said.  
  
“Dad…” Sam whined, embarrassed. The others chuckled at him, and Dean didn’t seem as embarrassed as his brother was.  
  
Gabriel, who had been down into the garden to get Lokiana when she got too close to the swings, laughed when he approached them and heard what John said. Loki was on his arm, sucking her thumb, and glanced around at everyone curiously.  
  
“Glad to see my bro isn’t the only one getting knocked up all the time here,” he said and grinned.  
  
Jessica blushed a bit, as did Castiel. The angel glared at his older brother who never passed on an opportunity to embarrass him in front of others.  
  
Sam grimaced a bit. “And you’re as foul-mouthed as always, Gabe.”  
  
“Yep, that’s me,” Gabe grinned and rocked Loki when she whined a bit. She turned around and buried her face in his neck, shyly.  
  
Jess smiled and walked over to them. “Aw, she’s a cute one. Is she really yours?” she asked, teasingly.  
  
Gabriel laughed. “Yeah, amazingly enough.” He peered down at Lokiana, who was still being shy and hiding her face in his shirt. “Don’t be so shy, Loki. You gotta be more like your daddy, and I ain’t shy.”  
  
Castiel chuckled and watched his niece with a smile.  
  
“Just let her, it will likely change with age,” Mary smiled.  
  
“I certainly hope so if she’s gonna help me pull pranks on people,” Gabriel muttered and peered down at the girl.  
  
The others laughed and rolled their eyes before they all sat down by the table. Dean took out the parasol to protect them from the sharp spring sun, and Castiel, Jo, and Jess put sun screen on their children so they wouldn’t get burned.  
  
The twins and Loki were playing in the playhouse, while all the other children played soccer. Eventually Isaac joined them when the tea party in the playhouse got too boring for him. Adrian had to teach Isaac the rules, but the boy was too young to properly care so it created some annoyance in the other children. Dean had bought two goals to put in each end of the garden, so now the children had something to aim for.  
  
Jason was surprised to see how well Eden could play soccer. She was just as good as him, if not better. Being a gymnast made her fast and agile, and she could easily get the ball away from Jason and Adrian. Emma was less used to playing so she had to listen to Eden’s instructions, while Isaac struggled to keep up with the older children – he did more watching than playing, actually. Eden, Emma, and Isaac played on one team, while Jason and Adrian were on the opposite team.  
  
The weather was warm so all the girls wore skirts to feel more cooled off, and the boys wore shorts.  
  
Jason was so concentrated to get the next goal that he stumbled over Isaac who suddenly got in the way. He fell onto the grass with a loud ‘uff’ and groaned in pain.  
  
Eden came over to him and stared down at him in worry. “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m good,” Jason told her and smiled a little. He was still on the ground, recovering. Eden stood right next to him and she turned away to scold Isaac; unaware that Jason got a brief glimpse of her panties when her tail (which was under the skirt) moved upwards in her annoyance and caused the skirt to be lifted. Jason blushed like mad before looking away quickly.  
  
“Isaac, keep close to the goal and don’t run in front of us!” Eden told her youngest brother.  
  
“But I wanna play!” Isaac answered, stubbornly.  
  
“You are playing,” Eden sighed. She looked down at Jason again who was slowly getting up on his feet. “I’m sorry about that.”  
  
“Nothing happened, and I’m okay,” Jason smiled, awkwardly, and wiped the dirt off his knees and arms.  
  
Eden nodded, pleased, and they continued with the game.  


 

***

  
  
They had lunch outside and had to get a few extra chairs and a small plastic table for some of the children. Gabriel and Castiel had baked pie, which Dean and Adrian were both extremely pleased over. Adrian had inherited his father’s taste for pie, and he liked cars too. He had a whole collection of Mercedes car models in his room, which he had mostly gotten from John and Gabriel.  
  
When they were done eating lunch, Gabriel went down into the garden to join the children with playing. The other adults decided to join too, and they taught the children how to play baseball. Eden, Jason, and Adrian had played it before in school, so they knew the rules already. Mary, Jessica and Jo watched them from the terrace stairs where they were sitting, and giggled and laughed every time one of the men almost got hit when they tried to teach the youngest children how to hit the ball. Loki was with them because she was too scared of the balls to play. Castiel went over to them as well because he didn’t like the game much, but Gabriel had said he should stick close to them and help them teach the twins to play.  
  
“Now, you throw the ball up and then you hit it hard with the bat,” Gabriel instructed Isaac, and kneeled down behind him to guide his movements. Isaac tried, but he missed the ball and it fell to the ground instead. He stared down at it, annoyed, and Gabriel laughed at him. “It’s called gravity, little Newton – you should know all about that.”  
  
Isaac stared up at him, confused, and Gabriel just laughed even more. The boy tried again and failed, and eventually Dean came over to them.  
  
“I doubt it’s my son who sucks at playing, I think he’s just got a lousy teacher,” Dean commented and smirked smugly at Gabriel.  
  
“Well, go ahead and see if you can do a better job than me, Dean-o!” the angel challenged him. Dean snorted and took Gabriel’s place behind Isaac, who was still missing the ball. Lily came over and wanted to watch, but Eden pulled her away so she wouldn’t get hurt.  
  
“This can’t go well,” Sam muttered, and watched his brother try to teach the boy how to swing the bat.  
  
“We’ll see,” John said and watched the scene.  
  
Isaac tried to hit the ball a few more times until it finally succeeded. Dean cheered and grinned proudly when the ball flew over to Adrian who was standing a bit away from them. Isaac laughed and seemed happy with his accomplishment, and Eden cheered for him.  
  
Dean turned his head to look at Gabriel, who made a displeased face. “See? Just a lousy teacher,” Dean grinned, mockingly.  
  
“That was pure luck, dude,” Gabriel answered, dryly, and crossed his arms. “Let’s see if he can do it again.” He walked over and told Isaac to try it one more time. Dean stood a bit behind them, and Gabriel lifted the ball for Isaac to hit.  
  
Isaac missed the first hit. When they tried again, the boy accidentally lost his balance while swinging, causing him to turn his body more to the left and stumble backwards – making the baseball bat collide with Dean who was standing behind him. The bat hit the demon right in the crotch with a loud _slam,_ and Dean cried out in pain before collapsing on the ground; holding his crotch tightly as he writhed and cried out in agony. Isaac couldn’t swing the bat too hard because he was only three, but it had still hit him pretty good.  
  
Everyone gasped in shock, and Eden put her hand up to her mouth as she stared at her father with wide, shocked eyes. Castiel immediately ran over to his mate.  
  
“Sonovabitch!” Dean cried out, and groaned at the pain. His knees were drawn up to his chest and his wings and tail were thrashing as he groaned and writhed in agony.  
  
Gabriel was laughing hysterically.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel exclaimed and was by his side immediately. He kneeled down next to his mate who was still in a lot of pain.  
  
Sam and John cringed and moved their hands down between their legs in sympathy, while Jason and Adrian cringed as well. The youngest girls were confused and somewhat frightened by Dean’s sudden pained cry.  
  
“Fuck!” Dean groaned and rolled around on the grass. His face was red and scrunched up in pain, and Isaac stared over at him in confusion.  
  
“Damn! I think I heard the sound of nuts cracking… they’re gonna be ripe for eating soon,” Gabriel grinned and continued laughing like mad.  
  
“Shut the fuck up, Gabriel!” Dean snarled and winced when his outburst caused him to ache even more. Gabriel laughed even more at that. Castiel was staring at his mate in worry and tried to comfort him.  
  
Sam and John couldn’t help but chuckle at that either, and neither could the women.  
  
“Well, you should have kept a bit more distance,” Mary told him after she came over to check on him. Jo laughed next to her, and Jessica stared in sympathy at her brother-in-law.  
  
“Are you okay, daddy?” Eden asked, worried, and moved her hand away from her mouth.  
  
Dean groaned. “Not so much, sweetheart…”  
  
“I think Cas needs to massage and fondle your balls real good tonight, Dean, ‘cause that’s probably gonna hurt for a while,” Gabriel chuckled. There was some sympathy in his voice, but mostly he sounded amused.  
  
Castiel blushed furiously at his brother’s words, and Dean only moaned in pain.  
  
Jason, Eden, and Adrian were the only kids who understood what was meant by the word ‘balls’, and they blushed a bit and shifted awkwardly.  
  
“Yeah, that might be needed,” John muttered.  
  
“John!” Mary exclaimed, outraged.  
  
“Too much info for me,” Jo laughed, and Tom agreed.  
  
Isaac frowned up at Gabriel in confusion. “Da ball is okay,” he said and held up the ball he had been trying to hit earlier. The adults laughed which only made the boy more confused.  
  
“I don’t think he meant those kinds of balls, though,” Jo chuckled.  
  
“Please don’t say that word!” Dean growled and glared up at them. They laughed again, and Castiel gently helped his mate sit up. Dean made pained noises and kept his legs spread to ease the pain. It was subsiding but it still ached and burned.  
  
“Might wanna put some ice on that, son,” John told him, and Dean made a noise of agreement.  
  
Castiel helped Dean get to his feet, and the demon was grateful for his help. He limped inside and Cas got him some ice to put into his pants and help the pain for a few minutes. The youngest children were still a bit confused, but Eden and Adrian were worried about their father. Luckily Dean was able to walk around without help after a little while, although he still walked with a bit of a pained limp. He was annoyed whenever Gabriel or Sam made a joke about his sore balls, but he knew he’d probably do the same if it happened to them, so he wasn’t really angry over it.  


 

***

  
  
They had barbecue in the evening, and Gabriel kept grinning whenever Dean sat down on a chair and winced. He had expressed his sympathies for him though.  
  
Sam, Jess, and Jesse left after dinner to head back to Stanford. Sam was working as a lawyer now and was well respected and good at his job, while Jessica had found a good job as a nurse in a hospital. They made Dean and Castiel promise to visit them in Stanford soon. Mary and John headed home a bit later together with Jo and her family. Eden was sad to see Jason leave, and she had pulled him into a tight hug. Jason had accepted the hug but he had been blushing and tensing like mad. He had always had a little crush on Eden, and it was only growing stronger as he was slowly reaching puberty.  
  
Gabriel left right after the others. He had to drive Loki back to Kali’s house now that the weekend was soon over.  
  
“Hope to see ya around soon, guys,” Gabriel told them as he stood in the front door, ready to leave. His stuff was already in his car, and Loki stood next to him and held his hand while they said goodbye. “And good luck with growing those back, Dean,” he added, and pointed towards Dean’s crotch.  
  
The demon cringed. “Yeah, thanks, Gabe.”  
  
Gabriel grinned at him before turning to look at Castiel. “Remember to rub them real good, Cassie, and if it doesn’t help then drag him to the doctor to be sure the goods aren’t damaged.”  
  
Castiel squirmed awkwardly and felt his cheeks burn. Dean groaned and rolled his eyes at Gabe.  
  
“Goodbye, guys,” Gabriel said, and waved goodbye at them as he walked away from the house. Loki waved at them too, and Castiel chuckled at that. Dean and Castiel waved back and told them goodbye, before closing the door.  
  
The twins had just been put to bed, and Adrian and Eden were getting ready to go to sleep as well. It had been a fun day for everyone and they were starting to get sleepy now.  
  
The demon sighed heavily and padded towards the living room. Castiel followed him.  
  
“How are you doing, Dean?” the angel asked in worry.  
  
“I’ve been better… at least Isaac didn’t swing that bat too hard, but it still hurt like a fucking bitch,” Dean grumbled and walked over to the kitchen to get something to drink.  
  
“It could have been worse, yes, but we still have to be sure you won’t need a doctor,” Castiel told him.  
  
“I ain’t going to any doctor with my balls, Cas. I was hoping you would nurse them back to health for me,” the demon said, and turned his head to grin at his mate.  
  
The angel rolled his eyes. “Of course I will, but I might not be able to help.”  
  
“Hmm, you’ll do well enough,” Dean chuckled.  
  
Castiel could hear Eden and Adrian brushing their teeth in the bathroom and fighting over something, and he walked over and opened the top cabinet in the kitchen to get his pills. Dean observed him as he got himself a glass of water and swallowed his heat suppressants. The demon walked over and wrapped his arms around Castiel from behind, and rested his chin on the angel’s shoulder. His hands moved under the angel’s shirt and roamed over the soft skin on his flat belly. Castiel purred and leaned into his touch.  
  
Eden and Adrian exited the bathroom and came into the kitchen area to see their parents embracing.  
  
“Eww,” Adrian grimaced and walked away.  
  
Dean chuckled against Castiel’s neck and kissed him there.  
  
Eden smiled at them. “I like it much better when you are like that instead of arguing.”  
  
They slowly pulled apart and stared down at her.  
  
“We don’t argue that much,” Dean spoke.  
  
“You did when the twins were small…”  
  
“That’s because they never let us sleep,” Dean explained and went over to pat his daughter’s head. “Now, it’s bedtime for you two, and for your papa and me.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m getting sleepy,” Eden admitted and yawned.  
  
The family went upstairs to sleep, and Dean locked the doors downstairs and turned off the lights.  
  
Once they were in their bedroom, Dean lay down on the bed and sighed in relief when the pain eased a bit. Castiel helped him pull off his jeans before undressing himself.  
  
“I’m never trusting Isaac with a baseball bat ever again,” Dean grumbled.  
  
Castiel chuckled and took off his shirt. “I know. I don’t, either.” He pulled on another shirt that he used for sleeping in, and crawled into bed between Dean’s legs. He pulled the demon’s underwear off, carefully, and tossed them to the floor.  
  
Dean was half-hard, but they both knew pretty well that sex wasn’t too good when he was sore down there. Castiel gently touched Dean’s testicles and massaged them a little, and Dean sighed. The angel lay down on his stomach between his mate’s legs and worked to relieve some of his pain.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind this going a step further but I don’t think I can do that tonight,” Dean chuckled.  
  
“It would be a bad idea, yes,” the angel agreed, and smirked slightly.  
  
Dean relaxed while the angel rubbed and massaged him, and tried to make him feel better. He liked when Cas paid attention to his balls, although tonight it was for a different purpose. He sighed when the angel’s touches eased some of the ache.  
  
After a while, Castiel got up and decided it was good for today. Dean smiled and told him thank you, before the angel crawled over to his side of the bed and lay down next to Dean. They cuddled against each other and were careful that Dean wouldn’t get hurt.  
  
Dean stroked his hand through Cas’ wing and watched the feathers move elegantly. “You have really gorgeous wings, Cas… So unlike mine,” he murmured, and watched them in awe.  
  
Castiel smiled and snuggled into Dean’s chest. “Yes, they are quite different from each other, but I don’t mind.”  
  
“Me neither,” Dean grinned. “Your wings are the most gorgeous things in the world… Beside our children,” he added and chuckled.  
  
“Yes, beside them,” the angel agreed, and smiled in amusement.  
  
“You’re really awesome for giving me such wonderful kids, Cas. Thank you,” Dean grinned.  
  
Castiel pulled away to look up at him. His lips curled into a smile. “You’re welcome, Dean. But you did help… a little.”  
  
Dean laughed and pulled him closer again. “Yep, a little,” he agreed. He heard Cas chuckle and snuggle into him. “Say, have you ever thought of having more kids?”  
  
The angel tensed a bit and hesitated with this answer. “I don’t know,” he replied, honestly. “I don’t think we can handle another at the moment…” He pulled away to look up at Dean. “Why? Do you?”  
  
“I don’t know, either. But the way you looked at Jess’ stomach today made me wonder if you wanted it.”  
  
“Oh,” Castiel said, and lay down again. He rested his head on Dean’s chest and rubbed circles into his mate’s skin. “I wouldn’t mind having another, but I think it’s best not to.”  
  
“Yeah, no more kids for us,” Dean agreed and chuckled. He stroked the angel’s wing and they settled down to sleep.  
  
Castiel closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his lips. Dean did the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fate is probably going to have a little surprise in mind for them, though ;) And I wanted to pair Gabriel up with someone but I couldn’t find a suitable character for him. In the story, he and Kali probably had too many break-ups for it work properly between them (unless they have a sex only relationship, but I wanted him to have more), but I don’t know if pairing Gabriel with an OC would be good. So now I’m not entirely sure what to do with him. Just so you know that it wasn’t my intention for him not to have a mate.
> 
> This chapter turned out kinda long, hope you enjoyed it XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**January 2025 (Castiel is 35, Dean is 36 (almost 37), Eden is 11, Adrian is 8, the twins are 4).**  
  
Nearly a year had passed and things were going as usual. The twins were still sleeping well at night but very stressful to handle during the day. Eden and Adrian helped their parents making sure that the twins behaved properly, because sometimes they’d do shenanigans and be very hyper and out of control.  
  
Brad and Dean were still in a neighbor war. They couldn’t stand each other at all and they’d do anything to piss the other guy off. The whole neighborhood was still on Dean’s side in the conflict.  
  
Dean and Castiel were happy. They loved their children, and they’d still find time for each other at night, but they still let the kids go to Mary and John’s sometimes so they could have some alone time.  
  
After the Christmas holidays were over in January, Eden and Adrian went back to school and the twins back to daycare. Dean and Castiel dropped them off a little before 8am before heading to work.  
  
Eden was in the sixth grade now, and Adrian was in the second grade. The mixed school had all grades from first grade up to the eighth grade, but afterwards the children would have to transfer to a high school in a different location.  
  
Eden and Adrian followed each other inside. The weather was cold and cloudy, and the school was filled with children coming back after the holidays.  
  
Adrian growled at another boy when he bumped into him on purpose. The angel/human boy ignored him and kept walking.  
  
“How come they never bump into you?” Adrian asked and scowled at his sister.  
  
Eden laughed. “I don’t know. Maybe the racists have manners towards a girl. But they do bump into me sometimes, though.”  
  
“Not that I’ve seen…”  
  
They looked up when Ariel came over to them, grinning. “Hello! Did you have nice holidays?” she asked, and pulled Eden into a tight hug, which the hybrid returned happily.  
  
“Yeah, our uncle Gabe almost blew up the house with a firecracker. Dad was furious,” Eden grinned, and Adrian couldn’t help but chuckle as well.  
  
Ariel looked horrified. “Really? I’m glad your house is okay. We should head to class fast, Eden, I saw the teacher a minute ago.”  
  
“Okay, let’s go,” Eden said. She glanced at her brother and said, “See you later.”  
  
“Bye,” Adrian replied and watched his sister run off towards her classroom with her friend. He made his way towards his own classroom and looked forward to having math class with Garth.  
  
When he finally stepped into the classroom he saw four boys ganging up on Kenny, who was the class’ nerd. The boy often kept to himself and read a lot of books, and he always did his homework. He was the perfect target for bullying.  
  
Adrian hesitated in the doorway and watched the class’ four alpha boys (two demons and two demon/human hybrids) throw the innocent angel/human beta around. He didn’t know Kenny well, other than the boy had helped him a bit in math class a few times.  
  
“Why did you tell the teachers that I was the one who wrote on the walls before the holidays? Are you a snitch?” one of the boys hissed and shoved Kenny against the wall. The boy was a demon named Liam, and Adrian had always disliked him.  
  
“N-No, I was just doing what my mom told me… ‘being honest,” Kenny stuttered and stared in fear at the four other boys. The others in the class watched and held their breaths, but no one dared to interfere. One of the girls had tried to talk them out of it, but Liam wouldn’t listen.  
  
“Snitch!” another boy shouted and growled.  
  
“My father grounded me all Christmas because of it!” Liam snarled.  
  
Kenny whimpered and the other boys took a step closer to him, threateningly, before Adrian finally decided to step in.  
  
“Leave him alone, Liam!” Adrian growled and walked over to them. “It’s your own fault for painting on the walls.”  
  
The boys snapped their heads towards him, and Jeremy tried to talk Adrian out of messing with these guys, but Adrian was stubborn and continued to glare at the other boys.  
  
“Who asked for your opinion, you freak?” Liam spat and looked at him with contempt. “My dad says that demons that mate with angels are crazy in their heads, and so are their children!”  
  
“I’m not the one who is whining because his dad grounded him for doing something wrong,” Adrian retorted.  
  
Liam growled and spread his wings. They weren’t sharp yet because he was only a kid, but they were a bit bigger than Adrian’s and with rougher feathers. He was three months older than Adrian was.  
  
“Don’t start a fight with him, Liam, Mr. Garth is here soon,” one of the other boys said and stared nervously between them. “He’s gonna call you to the principal’s office if you do something…”  
  
Adrian and Liam glared each other down. Adrian had never liked his boy in the first place – he was always glaring at him during classes, and he was selfish and mean to others. His father had told him to stay away from types like Liam because they weren’t worth wasting your time with. He had also told him not to hit anyone unless they hit first, and Adrian tried his best to follow that advice, even when the racists pissed him off.  
  
Liam stood down, reluctantly, and folded his wings again. He kept glaring at Adrian. “Fine, I won’t fight this freak. He’s too weak anyway – my dad says angel/demon hybrids are messed up in their bodies because they aren’t natural. Maybe that’s why he’s always hanging out with this class’ weaklings.” Liam laughed and the three others boys joined.  
  
“You’re the weakling in this class,” Adrian muttered. His fists were clenched and his tail moved in anger while he growled at the other boy.  
  
Everyone gasped and the whole class went silent, until Liam growled and attacked Adrian in a rage. They fell on the ground and Adrian fought back as they ended up snarling, kicking, punching, and pulling each other’s feathers. The class watched in horror, and most of them cheered for Adrian, which only sent Liam into a bigger rage.  
  
The fight was cut off when Garth suddenly entered the room.  
  
 _“What the fuck is going on in here?!”_ he roared.  
  
Everyone flinched and looked up at the teacher in surprise. No one had ever heard Garth yell like that.  
  
Liam was on top of Adrian, although it was Adrian who had had the upper hand most of the time. Both boys stilled and glanced in the direction of their teacher, who stalked over to them. Garth growled and yanked Liam off by grabbing his shirt, harshly.  
  
“You again, Liam? You’ll end up getting expelled if you keep harassing your fellow students,” Garth told him, and dragged him away from Adrian who slowly got up on his feet.  
  
“He started it!” Liam snarled and pointed at Adrian.  
  
Garth looked at Adrian with a frown, and the boy stared back at him with wide eyes.  
  
The other students muttered and whispered to each other, until one of the girls said, “It was Liam and his friends who were cornering Kenny. Then Adrian defended him, and Liam attacked him.”  
  
“Snitch!” Liam hissed at her.  
  
All the others nodded and agreed with the girl’s statement, and Garth turned his attention back to Liam again. “Principal Martin’s office, now,” he growled.  
  
Liam gulped and walked out of the class in shame and anger once Garth let him go. Garth ordered the three other boys to go to the principal as well, and the class watched with satisfaction as the four tormentors left the room. Adrian had to go there too because he had been involved in the fight, and the principal needed to hear all sides of the story. Garth followed him there and told the class to study page 26 in their book while he went with the other kids to the principal.  
  
While walking towards the office, Garth put a hand on Adrian’s shoulder and winked at him. He was proud that the boy had stood up for a fellow student.  
  
Adrian smiled back but dreaded going to the principal’s office.  
  


 

***

  
  
“Adrian was in a fight?” Dean exclaimed when he and Castiel arrived at the school to pick up the children. They stood in the after-school care, and the principal himself had gone there to tell them about the incident.  
  
Eden stared wide-eyed at her brother, who was looking at the floor, while Castiel seemed pretty surprised.  
  
“It was the other boy who had picked on someone in their class. He attacked your son after he intervened in the bullying, so Adrian was more or less just standing up to his classmate and himself. I won’t punish him for that, but the others will face expelling if they’re caught breaking school rules once more. They are a handful of troublesome children,” the principal explained.  
  
They had a rather good relationship principal Martin, whose mother was an angel/demon hybrid. He took great interest in making sure that Eden and Adrian were treated well by the teachers as well as by the students.  
  
“Well, I’m glad to hear that my son isn’t the bad guy here,” Dean grinned and ruffled Adrian’s hair proudly.  
  
The principal chuckled. “Our school nurse attended to his wings, but she told me that you should keep an eye out for infections.” He gestured at Adrian’s left wing which was missing a few feathers. “The other boy had it worse, though.”  
  
Dean was rather pleased to hear that, and they said goodbye to the principal before leaving. Eden didn’t have gymnastics today, so she had been at the after-school care with her brother.  
  
“I’m glad you showed that boy not to be a bully,” Eden told her brother when they left the school.  
  
“It was him who started the fight, though, not me,” Adrian replied.  
  
“Well, you still showed him,” Eden chuckled.  
  
“Yep, he sure did,” Dean grinned and pulled Adrian against his side, proudly. The boy blushed modestly, before grinning up at his dad. Castiel watched the scene with a smile.  
  
They picked up the twins from the daycare, and Dean had to concentrate harder on driving when the car was suddenly filled with siblings shouting at each other and laughing. The twins were always noisy and eager to tell about their day or annoy the older siblings. Eventually Dean put on a Metallica song and increased the volume, making all the children stop arguing and instead sing along with the song. They loved Metallica just as much as he did. Dean grinned when the kids sang along and cheered happily, and Castiel rolled his eyes and smiled. Castiel had had his driver’s license for a while now, but it was still mostly Dean who drove the car.  
  
When they came home, Dean parked the Tahoe outside in the driveway and they helped the kids get out of the car and grabbed their school bags from the trunk. Dean looked up when he heard shouting, and went over to the sidewalk and looked over at the Trans’ house.  
  
Kevin was standing on the sidewalk in front of the house with his dog, Maggie. Brad was standing in front of him and shouted at him, and the almost 15-year-old human teenager seemed utterly annoyed and a bit frightened by the aggressive demon in front of him.  
  
“Get that stupid dog to stop shitting all over my fucking front yard!” Brad yelled at him and spread his sharp wings.  
  
Kevin flinched back a little but stood his ground. “It’s not my dog who is shitting there! I don’t even go near your damned house,” he said. He held tightly onto his dog’s leash as she barked at the demon who was shouting at her owner.  
  
Dean watched as Brad grew more and more annoyed with Kevin when the boy kept insisting the shit wasn’t from his dog, and Castiel had come over to stand next to him and watched the scene with concern.  
  
Dean growled when Brad took a threatening step towards Kevin.  
  
“Dean, don’t,” Castiel said and tried to grab his arm, but his mate was already stalking over to their neighbors.  
  
“Hey!” Dean snarled.  
  
Brad looked up in surprise, and Kevin seemed to be pretty relieved when Dean showed up to his rescue.  
  
“Leave the kid alone! You know damn well he doesn’t go near your stupid house,” Dean growled, and got between Kevin and the alpha demon he loathed.  
  
“Mind your own business, Winchester! That fucking dog barks every time it looks at me and I’m sure that it’s the one that’s been leaving that mess in my yard,” Brad growled back, and glared at Dean with contempt.  
  
Meanwhile, Castiel was busy telling the kids to go inside when Eden and Adrian went over to him to look down the sidewalk to see what was going on. The angel managed to order the kids inside, and glanced towards Dean in concern. He didn’t dare go closer because he knew it would only agitate Brad even more.  
  
“Did it ever occur to you that Maggie might not be the only dog around here who doesn’t like you?” Dean asked Brad, almost mockingly.  
  
Brad gnarled and his hands twitched as he tried to control his anger.  
  
Kevin grinned at Dean’s comment but quickly wiped the grin off his face when Brad snapped his head in his direction. Maggie had calmed down a bit too at Dean’s presence, though she was still tense at the situation.  
  
“Don’t make me punch your face in, Winchester,” Brad growled.  
  
“We both know you haven’t got the guts for it, so save it,” Dean sneered.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Brad snarled, provoked, and swung his fist towards Dean’s face.  
  
Dean blocked the blow and grabbed Brad’s arm; twisting it around his back so that the other demon was forced to face the ground and not be able to move without getting his shoulder dislocated.  
  
Kevin stepped back in shock and stared wide-eyed at them.  
  
Dean continued holding Brad’s arm behind him, and the other demon let out a pained groan.  
  
“Now, leave Kevin and his dog alone and go back home to your little racist family. If you hate other species so much then I recommend you moving into a demon-only area – there are still a few of those left,” Dean growled, and tightened his hold on Brad’s arm to state his point. He finally let go and stepped back when Brad snarled in annoyance and straightened up while rubbing his sore shoulder.  
  
“You’ll regret this,” Brad threatened, before stalking back to his house across the street and slammed his front door behind him.  
  
Dean snorted.  
  
“Wow, that was awesome,” Kevin said, awed. “I wish someone would have done that earlier.”  
  
Maggie seemed cheerful as well now that Brad was gone, and she wagged her tail and barked happily up at Dean.  
  
“Oh believe me, it felt good,” Dean grinned.  
  
“Dean!”  
  
They looked over and saw Castiel running towards Dean, looking relieved. “Are you unharmed?” he asked.  
  
“I’m okay, Cas,” Dean smiled.  
  
Castiel smiled back, relieved, and brought his hands up to touch Dean’s chest in a loving gesture. They shared a warm smile and Dean curled his tail around the angel’s leg, briefly.  
  
Suddenly their children ran over to them, excited.  
  
“Daddy, daddy! Did you chase bad guy away?” Isaac asked and looked up at him with a grin.  
  
“What are you doing here? I told you to go inside,” Castiel said and looked at the children firmly.  
  
“The twins were worried about dad and suddenly just ran outside. I’m sorry, papa,” Eden spoke. She and Adrian had just caught up to the twins.  
  
Dean chuckled down at the twins, who were both staring up at him. “I chased him away for now, but if I were you I would stay as far away from him as possible.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m gonna do that, too… Not that I wasn’t doing it anyway,” Kevin muttered. Dean laughed at him.  
  
“Maggie!” Lily cheered and went over to the hug the dog. Maggie wagged her tail and licked Lily’s face, who shrieked and pulled back with a laugh. Isaac came over to pat the dog too. They knew the dog well because they had babysat her a few times when Kevin and his mother were on vacation. The Bernese mountain dog was quite a handful to take care of because she was restless and active most of the time, and Dean and Castiel were glad that they didn’t babysit her that often.  
  
“But seriously, did Maggie take a dump in Brad’s yard?” Dean asked, chuckling, and looked at Kevin.  
  
“Uh,” Kevin stuttered and hesitated. “Well, she only did it _once,_ when he was out of town… I sort of encouraged her to do it, and she didn’t seem to have a problem with it.” He blushed a bit and grinned.  
  
Dean laughed out loud, and Castiel laughed as well.  
  
“Awesome,” Adrian grinned and gave the dog a pat.  
  
“You got more guts than I thought, boy,” Dean told Kevin and patted his shoulder.  
  
Kevin grinned. “Don’t tell my mom, though. She keeps saying I have to ignore him and leave him alone, otherwise he’ll come after us,” he said.  
  
“We won’t tell,” Dean promised with a chuckle.  
  
Kevin glanced in the direction of Brad’s house and could see the shadow of the demon in the window, watching them. “Uh, well, I better get going with Maggie. Brad’s watching us and it creeps me out.”  
  
Dean glanced over at the house and Brad quickly disappeared from the window. Dean snorted. “Alright, see you around, kid.” He patted Kevin’s shoulder one more time, before leading the kids back to the house with Castiel. They laughed when Maggie suddenly took off and dragged Kevin after her.  
  
“Maggie! Slow down, god damnit!” Kevin cursed and yanked at the leash. He soon disappeared down the sidewalk with the hyper dog.  
  
Dean laughed at the sight. “I’ll put the car in the garage and change the oil,” he told Cas and opened the garage door with the remote key.  
  
“Alright, I’ll start making dinner,” Castiel smiled.  
  
The children padded inside, and Dean and Castiel shared a tender kiss before parting ways.  
  


 

***

  
  
Inside, the twins were being active as always. Eden looked after them while Castiel took Adrian to the bathroom to put some treatment cream on his wing.  
  
Adrian squirmed uneasily when Castiel cleaned the wound that the ripped out feathers had left behind. It was a small wound but the angel took no chances with infection, even though the school nurse had already attended to it once. It was the second time he had to treat his son’s wings after the feathers were ripped out, and he feared it wouldn’t be the last time either.  
  
“Adrian, will you please stand still,” Castiel told him, while he put some disinfectant on the wing. He was squatting down in front of his son and had to hold his wing in place because the boy kept trying to pull it away.  
  
“I hate this, papa. I’ll be okay, you don’t have to put that stuff on me,” Adrian whined. His tail moved in annoyance behind him.  
  
“Don’t become too much like your dad and put your ‘manliness’ before your health,” Castiel muttered, and stubbornly continued his undertaking.  
  
Adrian made a noise of annoyance but managed to stand still for the rest of the treatment. He sighed a bit when the cream eased some of the burning ache in the wound.  
  
“Don’t touch, rub, or scratch it, otherwise it will get worse,” Castiel told him and finally stood up.  
  
Adrian nodded, and Castiel washed his hands before they walked out of the bathroom and into the living room/kitchen area. The angel gasped in shock when he saw the twins sitting on the kitchen floor, covered in flour. Eden was standing next to them and seemed panicked while she scolded them. She quickly looked up at Cas when she heard his gasp.  
  
“Papa,” Eden gasped, and seemed to panic even more. “I’m sorry! I was busy fixing the cables behind the TV because the twins had pulled them out again, and then I heard some commotion from the kitchen and found them like this. I’m so sorry, I only turned my back on them for a _second._ ”  
  
Castiel continued to stare at the two four-year-olds, who were laughing and coughing while throwing flour at each other. The angel looked over at Eden when she spoke. “It’s okay, Eden, it wasn’t your fault.” He went over to the twins and grabbed the bag with the remaining flour out of Isaac’s hands. “What are you two doing, huh? You do not play with anything else but your toys, are we clear? Bathroom, _now,_ ” he growled, and pointed in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
Lily and Isaac stared up at him and gulped, before they slowly got up and padded towards the bathroom. Castiel’s eyes followed them and he stared at them firmly and angrily. The twins seemed a little guilty as they walked past Adrian, who was staring at them with his arms crossed. They disappeared into the bathroom without a word.  
  
The entire kitchen floor was covered in white flour, as were some of the cupboards. The twins had made flour foot prints all the way over to the bathroom as well.  
  
Castiel sighed heavily, and went over to the bathroom to take care of the two youngest children. He glanced back at Eden and Adrian and said, “Please do not walk in the flour. I will clean it up later. I’m going to wash the twins now, so it will be a little longer before we have dinner.”  
  
“What? But I’m starving!” Adrian whined, annoyed.  
  
“Eden, you can get your brother and yourself a little snack from the kitchen, but be careful not to drag the flour around the house,” Castiel told her. She nodded in understanding, and the angel finally went into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
The twins were giggling and looked up at him innocently when he entered the room, although they did seem aware that what they had done was nowhere near okay.  
  
“Clothes off and into the shower, both of you,” Castiel told them firmly, and helped them get out of their dirty clothes.  
  
Meanwhile, Dean had finished changing the oil of the Tahoe, and stepped into the living room. He saw Eden and Adrian sitting on the couch, eating salami snacks.  
  
“Hey, who told you to eat snacks before dinner?” Dean demanded.  
  
Eden looked up at him and hesitated. “Papa did. The twins were playing with flour in the kitchen, so now he’s giving them a bath. He wasn’t very happy about it. He told us to get a little snack because it’ll be a while before we have dinner.”  
  
“What?” Dean blinked, and looked over into the kitchen which was indeed covered in white flour. “What the hell?! The twins did this?”  
  
“Yeah, while Eden was watching ‘em,” Adrian said and looked at his sister with a mocking smirk.  
  
“Hey! I had to plug in the TV and all of sudden they started playing with flour! Not my fault,” Eden said, defensively.  
  
Dean ran a hand down his face and sighed. “God, those twins… I’d like to blame Gabe for his influence, but I have the feeling they would have done it even if they didn’t know him. I better get this mess cleaned up…” he muttered, and went to get the cleaning articles.  
  
Eden looked at him in sympathy and continued eating her snack together with Adrian.  
  
Dean cleaned the kitchen as well as he could and wiped all the flour off the cupboards. Eventually, Castiel exited the bathroom with the twins who were wrapped up in towels. Their hair was wet and messy, as were their wings, and they looked a little guilty as they saw Dean on all fours, cleaning up their mess.  
  
“You know, you won’t get any of your favorite snacks for an entire week after what you did, right?” Dean told them.  
  
The twins’ faces paled.  
  
“But—” Isaac began.  
  
“No buts! Go with your papa upstairs and get dressed,” Dean cut him off firmly.  
  
“Do as your father says. Up to your rooms and then I’ll help you get dressed,” Castiel told them.  
  
The twins shared a small glance before running towards the entrance hall and up the stairs.  
  
“Thank you for cleaning that up, Dean. I will help you with the rest when I have dressed them,” Castiel said, and looked at his mate.  
  
“You’re welcome, Cas. The more I help you clean, the faster I can get food in my stomach,” Dean grinned.  
  
The angel rolled his eyes and chuckled before going upstairs.  
  


 

***

  
  
After the twins got dressed, they cooked a quick dinner and shared it around the table. The twins were more quiet than usual at first, but it didn’t take long until they started arguing about food portions and seemed to have gone back to their normal routine again.  
  
The twins were put to bed at 7:30pm, and Eden and Adrian went to bed after 8.  
  
Once all the kids were in bed, Dean and Castiel finally had some time to themselves. The kitchen was cleaned up now, but the flour package was more or less empty. It annoyed the angel because he had just bought it and it hadn’t been the cheapest kind.  
  
Dean walked up behind Castiel while he was taking his heat suppressants, and wrapped his arms around him. Castiel leaned back into him and sighed, and the demon nuzzled into his neck from behind and rubbed his wings against his mate’s in a loving gesture.  
  
“I hope Sam and Jess won’t have twins too. They’re quite a handful,” Dean muttered and chuckled a little.  
  
Jess had given birth to a little girl in August last year. They had named her Aria, and she looked a lot like Jess with the lack of wings but a tail. She had bluish green eyes, but not as green as Dean and Castiel’s children’s. She was a gorgeous little thing, and they had gone to see her a week after the birth and for Christmas as well.  
  
“I don’t think they plan to have as many children as we do,” Castiel replied and smiled. He closed his eyes and purred when Dean nuzzled him and let their wings touch.  
  
“No, probably not,” Dean agreed, smirking. He pulled back and ran his hand down the angel’s feathers. “Your wings need grooming, Cas. And there is flour in them,” he chuckled.  
  
Castiel groaned in annoyance. “It must have transferred from the twins when I put them in the shower. They beat their wings and suddenly the whole bathroom was filled with flour,” he grumbled.  
  
Dean laughed. “We better get those wings cleaned up then, huh.”  
  
“Gladly,” the angel smirked.  
  
The demon pulled him into a deep kiss, before they moved towards the bathroom. The twins were fast asleep by now, and Adrian and Eden were unlikely to come downstairs as well. So they locked the bathroom door and undressed themselves as they prepared to shower together. The shower quickly turned into sex, and Dean pushed the angel up against the bathroom wall as he pounded into him from behind while listening to his mate’s muffled moans and grunts. Their wings were wet and glossy with water, which was a nice feeling for both of them.  
  
“Ah, Dean!” Castiel gasped when the demon’s cock filled him up so well.  
  
“Shh, Cas, can’t let the kids hear us if they suddenly come downstairs,” Dean smirked into his neck, and continued thrusting his hips forward into Cas. He grinned when the angel’s vocabulary was limited to small needy noises, and how he desperately pushed his hips back to get more of Dean inside of him.  
  
When they climaxed, they moved and moaned together, and the water washed away the traces of their pleasures.  
  
Afterwards, they stepped out of the shower and helped each other dry up.  
  
They went up to their bedroom where Dean buried his hands in the unbelievingly soft wings of his mate, and used Cas’ flowing oil to clean the fragile feathers. The angel purred and spread his wings for Dean in a sign of trust. The demon kissed the soft skin between the wings, and teased the oil glands with his tongue to get more oil flowing. Castiel shuddered deeply and more of the honey sweet oil poured out for Dean to use.  
  
Grooming was intimate and required a lot of patience. Dean was caring and tender while he groomed the angel, but also possessive. Castiel enjoyed every second of it.  
  
When the wings were clean and as good as new, they lay down in the bed together with the promise that tomorrow it was Dean’s wings’ turn to be taken care of.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More scenes of their family life and the twins causing trouble. Finally Kevin appeared… sorry it took so long to get him into the story, but you’ll see more of him soon. I’m writing as much as I can during my holidays (and hope my beta can keep up) because I kinda want to end the story before my internship starts sometime next month, but I don’t want to rush the story either. If I don’t make it on time, the last few chapters will probably take a little longer for me to write. I have no idea how long it’ll be… it’s already turning out to be much longer than Mated.
> 
> I know that schools in the USA often have kindergarten included if it has both elementary school and middle school grades in it, but I took the liberty to change it a little bit here. Hope you don’t mind.
> 
> Next chapter should hopefully be pretty interesting ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading my story :)


	20. Chapter 20

**July 2025 (Castiel is 35 (almost 36), Dean is 37, Eden is 11 (almost 12), Adrian is 8, the twins are 4).**  
  
The summer holidays had begun for the school children, but Dean and Castiel’s holidays would first begin in a couple of weeks. The children were in summer camp and daycare during the day, where Dean and Castiel dropped them off in the morning and picked them up in the evening.  
  
They were looking forward to spending three weeks of holidays with the kids and perhaps go hiking and visit an amusement park during that time.  
  
Castiel woke up in the morning when he heard the twins run down the stairs. It was Saturday morning, for which Castiel was glad because he had been feeling a little odd in his body since the day before. He shifted on the bed and groaned at the unusual weakness in his limbs. There was an odd feeling in his lower stomach, although it wasn’t painful.  
  
Dean woke up a few minutes later and leaned over on his side, facing his mate. He frowned at Castiel in concern when he saw the angel’s face scrunched up with worry and wonder.  
  
“What’s up, Cas?” Dean asked. He sniffed the air a bit, and added, “You smell pretty good today…”  
  
Castiel flinched a bit in surprise and blinked back at him. “I do? Well, I… I still feel odd in my body, Dean. I’m wondering if I’m coming down with something…” He frowned and rubbed his flat stomach absently.  
  
Dean watched him with worry. “Maybe you should make an appointment with the doctor?”  
  
“I don’t want to go to the doctor, Dean,” Castiel sighed and sat up in the bed. It took a bit more effort than usual and it did nothing to ease his worries.  
  
Dean sat up as well. “Let’s just take it easy today, okay? I’ll call my parents to take the kids over, and maybe Jo can babysit Eden during the weekend so my parents won’t have their arms too full. Then you and I can be alone, take it easy, and see if you get better, alright?”  
  
“Yes, thank you, Dean. I hope the children won’t mind…”  
  
“Of course they won’t, they love my parents,” the demon grinned. “And Eden will get to hang out with Jason. She’s been asking us a lot lately when she’s going to be able to see him again. I’m actually a little concerned that things will turn from friendship to something more…”  
  
The angel chuckled. “I thought you liked Jason?”  
  
“I do, he’s a good kid. If anyone should be dating our daughter it should be him, but I’m still not comfortable with our little girl dating just yet…”  
  
“Dean, they are still children. You have nothing to worry about at the moment,” Castiel said and rolled his eyes.  
  
Dean grinned and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Cas’ lips before helping him up. They got dressed and went downstairs to the children.  
  
When they came down, Eden looked a little worried when she noticed Castiel walking around slowly as he and Dean entered the living room. “Are you still feeling sick, papa?”  
  
“I don’t know, I just don’t feel right. But I’m alright, Eden, don’t worry,” Castiel smiled, and padded towards the kitchen. Now that he was up and awake he felt a little better.  
  
“Can we have pancakes?” Lily cheered and jumped in front of Dean.  
  
“Pancakes? Do you know how long it takes to make enough pancakes for this family? Maybe another day, sweetie,” Dean chuckled and gently ruffled her blonde hair. Lily pouted up at him and tried to beg him with her puppy eyes, but Dean resisted them. The demon looked around and frowned when he didn’t see Adrian anywhere. “Where is Adrian?”  
  
“He’s still sleeping. I would be too if Isaac hadn’t come into my room to wake me up,” Eden spoke and scowled at her youngest brother. “Dad, I want a key for my room so I can lock it. I’m tired of being woken up by the twins coming into my room every morning at seven.”  
  
“I’ll see what I can do about that, I promise, sweetie,” Dean told her. Eden nodded, pleased, and Dean walked over to the kitchen to help Cas prepare the breakfast.  
  
After they had eaten together, Dean went to make a call to his mother and to Jo to ask if they could take care of the children doing the weekend. They both agreed and seemed excited to have the kids over. Eden too was very happy about finally getting to spend time with Jason.  
  
“Dad, if Jo agrees, can I go to the movies with Jason? They have a small theater in his town,” Eden asked after Dean told them that they would be spending the weekend with their grandparents and Jo.  
  
“Go to the movies? Alone? With Jason?” Dean asked and raised an eyebrow at her. “Do you think you’re old enough for that?”  
  
“I’m almost twelve, and Jason will be thirteen in a few months. He knows the theater well, he said, and maybe Tom will drive us there and pick us up.”  
  
Dean studied his daughter for a moment, and glanced at Castiel who stood next to him. The angel met his eye and smiled as he gave him a small nod. Dean looked down at Eden again. “Alright, if you promise that you will not talk to any strangers, not get yourself into trouble, and stay far away from dark alleys. Promise?”  
  
“Of course, I’m dead scared of dark alleys,” Eden said, and shivered at the thought of being kidnapped in a dark alley at night.  
  
“Good, then you can.”  
  
“Hey, I wanna go to the movies, too!” Adrian protested. He had come downstairs after the others finished breakfast, but they had put his plate on the table so it was ready for when he woke up. They didn’t wake up the older children to have breakfast in the weekends and just let them sleep instead. They could always eat later.  
  
“Maybe in three to four years, buddy,” Dean told him, and grinned when his son didn’t look very satisfied with that answer. “Now, go pack your stuff, all of you, ‘cause we’re driving in fifteen minutes. Off you go!”  
  
The children quickly rushed upstairs to pack some toys and clothes for their stay.  
  
Dean turned to look at Castiel, who was standing by the kitchen. He walked over and placed his hands on the angel’s hips while he looked at him. “You gonna be okay, Cas? I promise I’ll come back as soon as I can.”  
  
“I’ll be alright, Dean. I’m looking forward to your return,” the angel replied and smiled up at him. Dean claimed his lips in a deep kiss, and Castiel returned it eagerly. He ran a hand down the demon’s half-sharp feathers carefully, and smiled against Dean’s lips when the demon shuddered in pleasure.  
  
They pulled away from the kiss and Dean looked at him with lust-blown eyes. “I hope you feel better later, Cas, ‘cause I want so you badly,” he said, almost like a growl.  
  
Castiel chuckled. “I hope so too.”  
  
Dean smiled before going upstairs to help the twins pack some clothes, and led the children down and into the Tahoe which stood ready in the garage. The children ran over to Castiel in the doorway to the living room, and hugged him goodbye before going into the car. The angel hugged them back and kissed them on the head, and he went outside to wave goodbye at them when they drove off.  
  
Castiel sighed when Dean and the children left, and went back inside to clean up the twins’ toys which were scattered around the living room. They wouldn’t clean up after themselves even if they were told to, so they had to deny them getting any snacks or time at TV if they didn’t clean up after themselves. Today twins had forgotten about it because they were busy running upstairs to pack, so Castiel cleaned up after them.  
  
The angel went to clean the downstairs bathroom and then do laundry afterwards. He changed his and Dean’s bed sheets as well, because the sheets got dirty pretty fast when they had sex, so he had to change them frequently and wash the dirty mattress. It was a boring thing to do, but he was used to it by now. Dean also did it sometimes, when Castiel told him to.  
  
When he finished with the laundry and cleaning, the weakness in his body suddenly became stronger. Castiel gasped softly, and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. He poured up a glass of water for himself and drank it eagerly.  
  
Suddenly his knees almost gave out under him when a strong wave of heat rushed through his body. Castiel gasped and grabbed the kitchen counter for support.  
  
His wings began to tingle, and his ass started slicking up.  
  
Castiel’s eyes widened when he realized his heat had just appeared.  
  
“No-no-no-no-no, it can’t be,” Castiel muttered in a panic, and quickly opened the top drawer in the kitchen and grabbed his heat suppressants. He leaned against the counter as he fumbled with the box in his hands and turned it around to look at the writing.  
  
 _‘Heat suppressants’_ it read, but in the lower right corner it said with tiny letters: _‘For submissive demon use only.’_  
  
The woman at the pharmacy must have given him the wrong pills by accident, and instead gave him heat suppressants designed for submissive demons. Submissive angels had a higher level of hormones, mostly due to their oil glands, and Castiel’s heat was particularly strong and needed more powerful suppressants. Heat suppressants designed for demons weren’t nearly enough to stop his body from going into its normal heat cycle.  
  
“Shit,” he muttered, and groaned when his heat got worse and his ass was dripping wet.  
  
Suddenly the front door was unlocked.  
  
Castiel’s head snapped up immediately.  
  
Dean was home. And Castiel was in heat. This wasn’t a good timing.  
  
When Dean walked through the door in the corridor and approached the kitchen, Castiel panicked.  
  
“Hey, Cas, what’s up?” Dean asked, still unaware of what was going on.  
  
“Dean, don’t come any closer!” the angel said, and backed towards the opposite kitchen counter and away from Dean. He stared at his mate with wide, panicked eyes.  
  
Dean stopped in his tracks and stared at the angel with a worried frown. “Cas? What’s—” He trailed off when the smell of heat entered his nose. The scent immediately caused his cock to harden and his feathers to stand up and sharpen. He growled dominantly, and stared over at Castiel who was the source of the smell.  
  
“Dean—”  
  
Dean strode up to him, fast, and Castiel yelped when the demon was suddenly on him; kissing, touching him, and pressing his body against his possessively and with sexual aggression. The angel submitted unconsciously right away and went limp in Dean’s hold, until he collected himself and tried to push Dean back, half-heartedly.  
  
“Dean! Don’t—”  
  
“Stop me, Cas,” Dean cut him off.  
  
Castiel blinked, and gasped in pleasure when Dean nibbled at his neck. The angel bared his neck on instinct to allow his dominant mate to mark and smell him. His body screamed to let Dean have him and satisfy his needs.  
  
“Stop me before I can’t stop myself,” Dean growled, and tried to keep himself from tearing the angel’s clothes off right here and now. “I don’t wanna get you pregnant against your will, Cas – we agreed not to have another baby. But if you don’t stop me soon I won’t be able to control myself. You smell so fucking _good,_ Cas, I can’t help myself, I just fucking _can’t!_ I _need_ you,” he growled and pushed his crotch into the angel’s as he had him cornered against the counter.  
  
Castiel’s body trembled and his ass slicked up even more when he felt the outline of Dean’s hard cock through the demon’s jeans. “Dean,” he gasped, and moved his hands up to dig his fingers into his mate’s back. “I’m not in a position to stop you right now, either. All I know is that I _want_ you, and if I become pregnant then so be it,” he growled, and pushed his crotch against Dean’s cock.  
  
Dean let out the most hungry and possessive growl he ever had, and he pushed his body against the angel’s and marked his neck with bites, while his hands touched every part of Castiel’s body and wings that he could get to. All his thoughts were limited to mark Cas, fuck him, breed him, and take care of him during his heat, and that was what he was going to do.  
  
Castiel let out a surprised yelp when Dean suddenly spun him around and bent him over the kitchen counter. The demon wasted no time in pulling the angel’s pants down to his ankles and shoved his fingers into his tight, wet hole without warning. “Dean! _Oh!_ ” Castiel gasped in surprise, and groaned when his mate stretched him fast and roughly. He barely needed any preparation because his body was so slicked up and ready due to his heat that Dean could pull out his fingers after just a few moments.  
  
Dean shoved his cock into him without hesitation and they both let out a long, satisfied moan. Castiel was pushed against the counter roughly and pinned there under the demon’s larger body as he started pounding into him over and over. The angel leaned over the counter and clung to it as he was being pounded mercilessly into it, and Dean growled and grunted behind him. Every thrust was aggressive and needy, and all Castiel could do was close his eyes and feel his body tingle with satisfaction as his mate filled him up and took care of him.  
  
Castiel screamed when Dean buried his hands in his wings and grasped his feathers tightly. It kind of hurt but the angel couldn’t care less right now.  
  
Dean leaned back a little and stared at the place where his cock disappeared into the angel. “Fuck, Cas, you’re just _taking it,_ ” he groaned with lust, and thrust into him harder and nailed Castiel’s extra sensitive cervix with every thrust.  
  
Castiel only moaned in response and held onto the table as he was being fucked harder into.  
  
“Dean, please, I need you to come,” Castiel moaned and pushed his hips back against Dean’s cock. His body was screaming for Dean’s come to fill him up in his fertile state.  
  
Dean groaned loudly, and leaned back down over Castiel’s body so his chest and stomach touched the angel’s back, and thrust into him, hard, a few more times before finally coming. His hips snapped against Cas’ with every stream of come that escaped him, and they moaned and grunted together as Cas finally came too. It was glorious beyond belief, and their bond was filled with satisfaction and warmth.  
  
When it was over, Dean collapsed on top of Cas and panted heavily. They were still fully clothed, except for the angel’s pants and underwear pooling around his ankles.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
Dean pulled away and cringed when his cock slipped free and he saw his come flow out of Castiel and down the angel’s thighs. “Shit, Cas, I’m so sorry! God, you were in heat too! Why are you in heat, Cas?” Dean said, panicked, and quickly tucked himself into his pants again and zipped up his jeans.  
  
Castiel slowly lifted himself off the counter and made a face when more come trickled down his legs. He pulled up his pants and tried to ignore them being wet now, before turning around to face Dean. “They gave me the wrong heat suppressants at the pharmacy… Suppressants for demons don’t work that well on angels,” he muttered.  
  
“They gave you _demon_ heat suppressants?” Dean exclaimed. He groaned in frustration and ran a hand down his face. “And you didn’t notice?”  
  
“The packages look identical except for the writing. I’m sorry I missed it, Dean,” Castiel spoke, and looked a little guilty.  
  
Dean let out a heavy sigh. “It’s fine, it wasn’t your fault.”  
  
Castiel’s heat flared up again, and the angel struggled to keep himself on his feet as the strength of it increased.  
  
Dean had noticed it too, and his nostrils flared to take in the delicious scent. His pupils were dilated once more, and his dick was hard and ready in his pants.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel said, and stared at him helplessly.  
  
“I guess we’ve got no choice. Upstairs, right now,” Dean growled.  
  
Castiel nodded in agreement, and they rushed up the stairs fast, before Dean threw the angel on their bed and tore off their clothes.  
  
Once naked, their lips met in a deep, wet kiss, and their hands roamed all over their partner’s body. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips and pulled him closer.  
  
“Need you inside me again, I can’t take this much longer without you in me,” Castiel said, and touched the base of Dean’s wings while he spoke.  
  
“No protests from me,” Dean smirked, and brought his hand down to guide his cock into the angel’s body. As soon as he was inside Cas he felt so relieved and good. The pheromones in the air were strong and made him hornier than ever.  
  
Castiel threw his head back and let out a low moan. Dean took the opportunity to mark his mate’s neck with bites and kisses once more, and rolled his hips as he thrust into his mate and slowly increased the pace.  
  
“Cas, you are aware that you’ll end up getting pregnant if we continue this, right?” Dean asked while he fucked into him and listened to his mate’s pleasured moans.  
  
“I know, Dean, but I’m as much out of control as you are. If you don’t – _ah, yes, right there!_ – fuck me through this heat I feel like I’m gonna die, so _please_ don’t stop. I can handle another pregnancy, as long as it’s the last one,” Castiel groaned, and shifted his hips to allow Dean further inside.  
  
Dean moaned when he slipped further into the angel and was now balls deep in him. “Fuck, this wasn’t even supposed to happen,” he growled, before burying his face in Castiel’s neck once more and increased the thrusts to an agonizing speed. The angel’s fertile scent was driving him crazy with lust and the need to mate, and it was almost overwhelming. He couldn’t get enough of Cas, and he clung to him, fucked him, and licked and bit him gently to taste more of him.  
  
Castiel continued making desperate noises beneath him, and they clung to each other as they reached their second climax. The angel’s come covered their stomachs, while Dean’s semen flooded into the angel and onto the sheets below.  
  
Dean lay down next to the angel afterwards and panted heavily. “Shit, Cas, you have no idea how your scent affects me. Makes me go _crazy._ ”  
  
“I think I do have an idea, Dean,” Castiel chortled, and turned his head to look at him while they lay on their backs.  
  
Dean looked back at him and smirked.  
  
When the angel’s heat flared up again, Dean was there to take care of him.  
  
The angel turned over on his stomach and Dean pounded into him, hard and fast.  
  
Castiel grasped the sheets tightly and his toes curled while he moaned shamelessly. “Ah, yes, right there, Dean! Ohh!”  
  
Dean growled possessively and buried his hands in the angel’s wings while he covered his mate’s smaller body with his own. Castiel was completely trapped between the bed and Dean, but he didn’t seem to mind. He moaned and mewled while rubbing his dick into the sheets below, but Dean’s weight kept him from moving much.  
  
“You’re mine, Cas, only mine,” Dean growled into his neck and kissed him there. His dark wings spread out dominantly above them and sharpened.  
  
“Yours,” Castiel replied, and closed his eyes.  
  
Dean’s thrust became more irregular as his orgasm approached. When Cas clenched up around him when he came, Dean followed right behind him. He groaned his released into the angel’s neck as he released his seed into him. Suddenly he pulled out, making Castiel groan in protest, before letting the rest of his come coat the angel’s snow white wings. He smirked, pleased, when he watched his come covering the pretty feathers, and Castiel twitched his wings unconsciously.  
  
“That’s a dirty kink you have, Dean,” the angel groaned into the sheets.  
  
“Well, I like your wings when they’re covered in my come,” Dean grinned. “Helps making everyone know that you’re _mine,_ ” he added with a possessive growl.  
  
Castiel smiled. “They already know that I am yours.”  
  
Dean grinned once more, and rubbed the angel’s back and shoulders before getting ready for the next round. Castiel’s heat was already flaring up again. He made Cas roll over on his back before they were at it once more.  
  
It took another two rounds of sex before Cas’ heat calmed down a bit, and Dean’s dick was too sore to continue. They collapsed on the bed, panting, and petted each other’s feathers. Castiel wings kept twitching because Dean’s semen on them was irritating, but he didn’t make any comments about it.  
  
“I should call my parents and Jo and ask them to take care of the kids for a whole week while we ride out your heat,” Dean muttered. “And on Monday we should call our workplaces that we won’t be coming next week…”  
  
Castiel rolled over on his side and snuggled up against Dean’s side. “Yes, you should. I don’t think my heat will flare up for another half an hour or so.”  
  
Dean smiled and stroked the angel’s raven dark hair. He slowly untangled himself from Cas and murmured an apology at him when the angel whined in protest. He pulled on his boxers and went downstairs to make the phone call to his mother.  
  
 _“Hello, Dean, what’s wrong? Why are you calling already?”_ Mary asked on the other end of the phone. She sounded a bit concerned that Dean called her just a few hours after he had dropped off the kids.  
  
“Hey, mom. Nothing’s wrong, it’s just, uh… Can you and dad take care of the kids all next week for us? And drive them to summer camp and such, ‘cause something kinda came up,” Dean spoke and cringed a little.  
  
Mary went quiet for a few seconds before speaking. _“Don’t tell me you and Castiel are trying to have another baby,_ again? _”_  
  
Dean groaned. “This really isn’t our fault – they gave Cas the wrong pills at the pharmacy so he accidentally went into heat. There isn’t much we can do about it.”  
  
 _“Do you have no self-control, boy?!”_ Mary scolded into the phone. _“Poor Castiel goes into heat against his will and you’re on him right away!”_  
  
“Hey, we both couldn’t help it!” Dean said, defensively. “I just need you to take care of the kids for a week… It’s a lot to ask, I know, but having them here is not option at the moment. And if they run out of clothes just buy them new ones, I’ll pay you later. I can’t have anyone coming here at the moment…”  
  
Mary sighed. _“Alright, we’ll take care of them, no worries. I’ll go over and talk to Jo about this, see if we can figure out something together. Now, go back and be with your mate, and good luck to you.”_ She grinned into the phone.  
  
“Um, thanks, mom,” Dean replied, blushing, and hung up. He ran a hand through his short hair and sighed. He went to grab a quick snack for himself and Cas before going upstairs again.  


 

***

  
  
The next few days were spent with a lot of sex to the point that both of them were sore and tired. Dean wasn’t complaining. He knew it was very likely the last time he would ever be with Cas during his heat, so he enjoyed every minute and every second of it. He savored the delicious scent of his mate’s fertility and his neediness, and how there were no kids around to interrupt them during their coupling.  
  
They had called their workplaces about not coming. Heat was a legal reason not to come, and the employer could not demand the one in heat or the partner to go to work during that time. Rufus had been stunned when Dean called in sick, but told him it was alright.  
  
“Dean, I need more of you, please,” Castiel begged. He was on his hands and knees on the bed, and Dean was behind him and was licking and teasing his wet hole with his tongue. They had just woken up after a long night’s sleep when Castiel’s heat had flared up.  
  
“Yeah? How much of me do you need, Cas?” Dean purred behind him, and leaned back to admire the angel’s small, pink hole. He rubbed his thumb over it and watched it clench in response. The heat pheromones were strongest from there, and Dean growled in arousal when it affected it his body. He needed to be buried in there soon or he would go insane.  
  
“Everything you can give me,” the angel replied, growling impatiently, and pushed his ass back towards Dean.  
  
Dean grinned at him and gave his own cock a few strokes before lining it up with Castiel’s entrance. He pushed in and watched his dick disappear into the impossible tightness of his mate. Castiel made a kneeing noise under him, and spread his wings out and lowered them in submission. Dean bent over him and kissed the place between the angel’s wings, and rubbed his thumbs over the oil glands while he thrust into him.  
  
Castiel bucked violently when his oil glands were stimulated and he let out a long, pleased moan. “More,” he growled.  
  
Dean complied and moved his tail up to push against Cas’ entrance. He leaned back and used his fingers to help stretching the angel wider for his tail to enter him too. When Cas was properly stretched, Dean pushed his tail into his ass alongside his dick.  
  
Castiel gasped violently and pushed back against him. He lowered his head and mewled as he was stretched impossibly wide, and could feel Dean’s tail and cock fill him so deliciously. His heat flared up hungrily inside of him; increasing both their arousals.  
  
Dean growled and bent down over Cas once more as he pounded into him and made him take both his tail and dick. He pulled at the angel’s hair to yank his head back, and the angel gasped as Dean kissed his exposed neck and took in his fertile scent.  
  
“Fuck, Cas, you smell so fucking good. I could fuck you like this forever,” Dean growled.  
  
Castiel closed his eyes, and his mouth was open in a silent awed cry as Dean fucked into him and scented him. “Dean…”  
  
Castiel jumped in surprise when Dean’s tail twisted around inside of him, stimulating him beyond belief. His orgasm pooled heavily in his abdomen and his pulse increased. “ _Ahh!_ Dean, I’m gonna—” He warned, and cried out when he came. Dean stroked his dick through it, and the fluid fell all over the sheets and the demon’s hand. He almost collapsed in satisfaction, but Dean held him up as he thrust hard into him, one, two, three more times before coming.  
  
“Shit,” Dean cursed, and released his seed into Cas’ body, who struggled to stay on all fours. They moaned together while he filled the angel up again, and finally collapsed afterwards. Dean rolled off of Cas and slowly pulled out of him. His dick and tail were covered in come, as was the angel’s ass and thighs.  
  
Castiel hummed into the mattress as he lay on his stomach. He closed his eyes and was pleased with the sated feeling in his body, until the heat flared up again a few moments later. He groaned in frustration.  
  
Dean chuckled. “As frustrating as it is, I’m really enjoying this,” he grinned.  
  
Castiel opened an eye and glared at him. “How about you help me out instead?”  
  
Dean happily complied, and this time he fucked the angel with his dick and tail while facing him. Cas didn’t mind it, and Dean got to watch his mate’s face as he came with a pleasured cry and Dean’s name on his lips.  
  
Afterwards, Dean’s dick was a bit too sore to continue when Cas’ heat flared up half an hour after their last coupling.  
  
“Sorry, Cas, but my dick needs a break, otherwise it’s gonna fall off,” Dean told him.  
  
Castiel growled in frustration. “But I need you…” he said, helplessly.  
  
“Well, how about we do something else…” Dean started, and sat up on the bed. “Tell me where you keep that dirty box of yours, Cas.”  
  
Castiel blushed before gesturing at the wardrobe. “At the bottom on the right side… Under the pants.”  
  
Dean got up from the bed and padded towards the wardrobe. He looked through it until he found Cas’ secret box and brought it over to the bed. Castiel watched as Dean rummaged through it until he found the angel’s favorite toy.  
  
“This one should keep you satisfied for a bit,” Dean smirked and put the box aside. He crawled onto the bed. “On your stomach and spread your legs, Cas.”  
  
The angel stared between Dean and the toy before complying. He rolled over and spread his wings out across the bed while parting his legs. His backside and thighs were still coated in Dean’s semen, and the demon groaned at the nice sight, before gently pushing the vibrator into Castiel’s body and the come along with it.  
  
“Ah!” the angel yelped, and grasped the sheets.  
  
Dean kept pushing it in until it was far inside of him, before turning on the vibrations. The angel’s body flinched in surprise, and Dean slowly increased the vibrations as Cas got used to having it inside of him.  
  
Soon, Castiel was writhing, squirming, and moaning into the bed. His wings thrashed helplessly behind him, and Dean chuckled at how the angel was slowly losing control. He rubbed Cas’ buttock with his free hand, which earned him a pleased moan from his mate.  
  
“Having fun there, Cas?” Dean smirked. The increasing levels of pheromones in the air told him that the angel was indeed having fun, but he liked to tease him about it.  
  
Castiel groaned. “Ah, yes… I need more,” he moaned and pushed back against the toy.  
  
“So greedy,” Dean said with affection, and turned the vibrations to the highest level.  
  
Castiel’s entire body tensed up, and cried out as he came. His body convulsed during his orgasm until he dropped onto the bed with exhaustion. Dean turned off the vibrations and gently pulled the toy out. His dick was still sore and it would take a little while before he was ready to go again, but playing with the toy had been enjoyable.  
  
Dean lay down beside him and watched Castiel as he slowly caught his breath and began thinking more clearly again. The angel’s blue eyes found his, and they shared a little smile before the angel snuggled closer to him.  
  
Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him against his chest. The angel didn’t protest. He stroked the soft feathers and Castiel purred against him.  
  
Suddenly Castiel moved his hand down and rested it over his own abdomen, silently. Dean looked down at him.  
  
“I wasn’t expecting to have another,” the angel muttered, and rubbed the spot gently. “But if we conceive, I will love this child no matter what.” He looked up at his mate, who watched him with a soft expression.  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Dean said, and kissed the angel’s forehead.  
  
They cuddled and got some rest until the next round began.  


 

***

  
  
Next Saturday, Mary and John came over to return the children. They were confused why they had to spend the entire week at their grandparents’ place, and Mary had told them that Dean and Cas hadn’t been in any condition to take care of them, but that nothing was wrong.  
  
Dean opened the door when they arrived.  
  
“Hey, mom and dad,” he smiled. “And hey, kids, did you miss us?” he grinned when the children looked up at him.  
  
“Daddy!” the twins exclaimed in unison and went over to hug him tightly.  
  
Mary chuckled. “They wanted to go home so badly and couldn’t understand why they couldn’t.” She gave Dean a brief glare before smiling at him.  
  
“Uh, yeah, sorry about that,” Dean told the kids.  
  
“Is papa okay?” Eden asked with a worried frown on her face.  
  
“Yeah, he’s okay. He’s inside,” Dean told her, and stepped aside to let everyone come in.  
  
“You guys really screwed up this time. I thought you told me you had agreed not to have another?” John told him when he entered the house.  
  
“And I told you that this wasn’t our fault,” Dean muttered.  
  
The children took off their shoes and ran into the living room.  
  
“Papa!” the twins exclaimed and hugged Castiel tightly when they saw him. Eden and Adrian were happy to see him too, and joined in the hug.  
  
“Hello, children, did you have a nice time with your grandparents?” Castiel asked and smiled down at them.  
  
“Yeah, but we misses you and daddy,” Isaac said.  
  
Castiel smiled at them in apology, and looked up when Mary and John entered the room.  
  
“Feeling better, Castiel?” Mary smiled, knowingly.  
  
The angel blushed and averted her eyes. “Um, yes, much better.” The children pulled away from him and continued with their daily routines again.  
  
“You ought to be more careful about the pills you take. Sometimes mix-ups happen,” Mary told him.  
  
“I know, I won’t let it happen again,” Castiel said, and still looked embarrassed.  
  
“You better not, because with Dean’s lack of self-control you’d end up with a hundred kids in this house,” John said, and gave Dean a small glare.  
  
“Why is this all on _me?_ Cas’ self-control was just as little!” Dean protested.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel muttered and blushed like mad. Mary laughed softly at him.  
  
“Sorry, Cas,” Dean chuckled, and touched Castiel’s leg with his tail in apology.  
  
“Self-control with what?” Adrian suddenly asked. They all looked down at him.  
  
“Nothing, you’re too young to hear about that,” Dean told him. Adrian pouted and the demon chuckled at him.  
  
They prepared some coffee, juice, and cookies for their guests and children to eat, and spent the afternoon chatting and looking after the kids. Castiel squirmed with embarrassment every time Mary smiled at him, because he knew she was looking forward to the grandchild that he was most likely carrying already. Dean discretely curled his tail around his leg to soothe him, and Castiel smiled at him gratefully.  
  
The kids were excited to be home again, but were yet unaware of the new sibling that would soon be added to the family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the last member of the family will be on its way :) This was completely against Dean and Castiel’s plans, but hopefully they’ll manage. I hope you enjoyed the smut XD
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	21. Chapter 21

**August 2025 (Castiel is 35 (almost 36), Dean is 37, Eden is 11 (almost 12), Adrian is 8, the twins are 4).**  
  
Dean and Castiel weren’t sure if the angel had conceived or not, but they were almost certain that he had. It was unusual for submissives not to conceive during their heats. Castiel was worried that the wrong pills could have negative side effects on him or the baby, so Dean called Charlie to make an appointment with her – both to see if Cas actually was pregnant, and to hear her opinion about the pills.  
  
Their children didn’t yet know about the baby because they wanted to tell them once they were sure if Cas was pregnant or not. It was a bit frustrating for them to be having a child when they had agreed not to, because they felt that they had their hands full with the four children they already had. Another baby would make their day even more stressful, but Eden was growing up and would soon be able to take more care of herself and not need them around as much to help her, so that put some relief on the situation. Abortion was not an option they would ever even as much as consider. But the idea of having another baby soon seemed less scary to them as the weeks passed.  
  
They had gone to the pharmacy to complain about the mix-up, and the woman had assured them that the demon pills would not harm Castiel or the baby. Castiel still preferred to hear Charlie’s opinion on that, though. They were still thinking about suing the pharmacy for their mistake, since a pregnancy was a pretty heavy side effect of it.  
  
Almost four weeks after Castiel’s heat ended, they had an appointment with Charlie. It was during their summer holidays which had started two weeks ago. Kevin had been so kind to come over and look after the kids while Dean and Castiel were gone for a few hours.  
  
Charlie seemed happy but a bit surprised to see them. “Hello again, I didn’t expect to see you back here, I thought you were done with having kids,” she told them.  
  
“Well, this kinda happened by accident… They gave Cas heat suppressants for demons instead of for angels,” Dean explained and shook her hand.  
  
“Really? Not convenient at all, you would think the pharmacies had better protocols,” Charlie said and rolled her eyes. She turned to Castiel and shook his hand as well. “Would you like me to confirm a pregnancy for you?”  
  
“Yes, that would be very nice,” the angel replied, and followed her over to the scanner. “Is it a problem for me that I was given the wrong pills?” he asked. A worried frown formed on his forehead as he lay down on the bed and looked up at Charlie.  
  
“The thing that makes angel and demon suppressants different is the amount of hormones in them – it’s still the same hormones but different amounts. Submissive angels need stronger suppressants to keep their heat at bay, and you especially, Castiel, are one of the ones that need a strong suppressant. When you took the demon suppressants the hormones in them were not nearly enough to suppress your heat, so your body simply went into its normal cycle again. No harm is done to you or your baby – _if_ you are pregnant, which I do think you are,” Charlie explained. She smiled at him and lifted up Castiel shirt to put the gel on his stomach.  
  
“That’s nice to know,” Dean said and sighed in relief.  
  
“Yeah, I can understand your worries, though. Sometimes it can end catastrophically when the wrong pills are given,” Charlie spoke. “If he were a demon taking angel pills, the situation would have been quite different…”  
  
“I’d rather not think about that,” Dean spoke and growled a little.  
  
Charlie chuckled at him, and could totally understand what he meant. She turned around and looked at the screen as she rubbed the sonogram tool against the angel’s abdomen. Neither Dean nor Castiel could make out anything on the screen, so they waited patiently for Charlie to tell them what she saw.  
  
“Oh, there it is,” she grinned and pointed at the screen. “Your little baby at a little over four weeks old.”  
  
They stared at the screen and saw a tiny dark spot on it. Both of them actually felt relieved that Castiel was indeed pregnant again.  
  
Dean grinned and squeezed Castiel’s hand. “We’re gonna have a baby again, Cas.”  
  
Castiel blinked at the screen before smiling up at Dean. “Yes, we are. I actually feel rather happy about it.”  
  
“Me too,” Dean smiled, and brought the angel’s hand up to kiss it.  
  
“I’m glad you’re excited about it rather than being frustrated. Unplanned pregnancies are usually no fun, especially when you already have four kids. How are they, anyway?” Charlie asked.  
  
“Oh, they are fine. The twins are quite a handful and I have the feeling they’ll be pranksters just like their angel uncle,” Dean chuckled, and Castiel did as well.  
  
“I had the feeling they’d be up to no good someday,” Charlie laughed. She put the tools away and gave Castiel a napkin to wipe off the gel with. “Well, your accident baby looks good so far, and I hope you’ll return around week 14 so we can have another look at it and see if it’s still developing as it should. And be careful, Castiel, the first trimester is always most risky.”  
  
“I will be, thank you,” Castiel told her, and got up from the bed.  
  
They said goodbye to Charlie and went out to the secretary to make the next appointment. As they walked out of the clinic, Dean had his arm wrapped around the angel’s waist, earning them a few stares from the people in the waiting room, but they didn’t bother to care.  


 

***

  
  
When they came home, there was a lot of shouting and laughing coming from the garden where the children were playing with Kevin’s dog, Maggie. Dean and Castiel shared a smile when they heard their children’s happy laughter, and went inside the house.  
  
When they went out into the garden, their children and Kevin were running around and playing fetch with Maggie. Kevin showed them a few tricks he had taught her and they all laughed when the dog got up on her hind legs and turned around herself in order to earn the ball.  
  
When Dean and Castiel came outside, the kids cheered happily and came over to them.  
  
“Papa! Daddy!” Lily beamed and ran over to hug them.  
  
“Hey, little pumpkin, did you treat the dog nicely?” Dean grinned and lifted Lily up on his arm. The girl nodded and grinned back at him.  
  
“Oh, hey, you’re back,” Kevin spoke and came over to them on the terrace. “Your kids sure play rough…” he chuckled.  
  
“I hope it wasn’t too much trouble for you,” Castiel spoke and looked at him in worry.  
  
“Nah, it’s fine. We had lots of fun,” Kevin grinned. Maggie barked and ran over to his side, and he patted her soft fur. “Maggie had fun too,” he added and smiled down at his dog.  
  
Isaac went over and pulled at Dean’s jeans. “Daddy? Papa? Can we have a dog too?” he asked, and stared up at them both. Lily agreed and gave them her best puppy eyes.  
  
Eden chuckled at them while Adrian rubbed Maggie’s cheeks. The dog seemed to like him a lot, and Adrian laughed when she gently licked his nose.  
  
“I don’t know about that, I think we have enough dogs in this house already,” Dean said and smirked at them.  
  
The twins stared at him in confusion, and Eden laughed out loud. “We’re not dogs!” she laughed and shoved her father playfully. Dean grinned and ruffled her hair with his free hand.  
  
“I think you’d have your hands full with a dog in the house as well,” Kevin commented.  
  
“Yeah, especially since we already have a new baby coming,” Dean spoke, and smiled at his mate. Castiel blushed a bit and stared down at his feet.  
  
Eden looked up at Castiel, and opened her mouth in a surprised gasp.  
  
“Really? Congratulations,” Kevin spoke and grinned at them.  
  
Dean grinned back and rocked Lily on his arm. “Thanks.”  
  
“You’re having another baby?” Eden asked and stared up at Castiel with wide eyes. Adrian’s head had snapped up too, and he seemed equally surprised.  
  
Castiel placed his hand over his abdomen and smiled at them. “Yes, I am going to have another baby in May next year.”  
  
“A baby?” Lily asked and stared at Dean.  
  
“Yes, you’re gonna have a little brother or sister,” Dean told her and smiled. Isaac glanced up at them, blinking.  
  
Eden grinned happily and went over to Castiel to touch his still flat stomach. The angel let her and smiled at her when she seemed excited and awed. “I didn’t think you were gonna have more,” she said and looked up at Castiel.  
  
“We weren’t. This one was an accident,” Castiel explained.  
  
“Where do babies come from?” Isaac asked curiously.  
  
Dean groaned when that topic was brought up again, and Castiel’s cheeks went bright red.  
  
Kevin laughed at them. “I’m gonna let you have that conversation in private,” he chuckled. “It was nice babysitting, by the way, but I’m happy I ain’t doing it every day.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks, Kevin,” Dean grinned, and handed him five dollars from his pocket.  
  
Kevin smiled and said goodbye to them, before he and Maggie walked over to the garden gate and exited the property through the front yard. The kids yelled goodbye at them and waved.  
  
When Kevin was gone, Eden looked up at them. “So, how are babies made?” she asked, curiously. “You never told us.” The other children stared up at them with similar looks of curiosity, and Dean sighed and put Lily down on the ground again.  
  
“Well, to make a long story short and innocent… Uh, every night your papa takes some pills that prevent him from getting pregnant. When he doesn’t take those pills he can have a baby if he’s, uh, around me,” Dean explained. He coughed before continuing. “And a few weeks ago, the woman at the pharmacy gave your papa the wrong pills, so all of sudden there was nothing preventing him from having a baby. That’s why you had to go to your grandparents’ place back then, because your papa can only be around me during that time since he’s a bit sick when he’s not on the pills. Got it?”  
  
The children stared up at him and blinked.  
  
“So without the pills papa will have a baby? Just like that?” Adrian asked and looked mildly confused.  
  
“Uh, well, no, it takes a bit more than that, and he has to be around me, and, uh… Hey! You’re all too young to hear about such things yet! Go inside and get ready for lunch,” Dean told them, and tried his best not to blush in front of the kids.  
  
Castiel chuckled a little at Dean’s reaction to Adrian’s question, and the children reluctantly went inside. Once the children were gone, the angel went over to Dean and touched his arm. “You handled the explanation quite well,” he smiled. “But you do know we will have to tell them the whole story at some point, right? Especially Eden, she’s almost 12 years old now.”  
  
“Yeah, I know, and I’m dreading that. Can’t believe she’s gonna be a teenager next year,” Dean muttered. “I want her to be my little girl forever.”  
  
Castiel smiled. “She always will be, Dean.”  
  
Dean grinned and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on the angel’s lips. Castiel returned the kiss and purred when the demon put his hand over his abdomen. They broke the kiss and rested their forehead together for a bit, while Dean kept touching Castiel’s belly.  
  
“Can’t wait until you begin to show, Cas. I’ll savor every day of it,” Dean hummed.  
  
Castiel blushed a little and nuzzled his nose against Dean’s. “I’m just looking forward to the morning sickness being over, once it starts.”  
  
Dean laughed and pulled away.  
  
Eden appeared in the doorway and glared at them. “Are we gonna have lunch or not?”  
  
They looked over at her and chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, we’re coming now, sweetie,” Dean told her. Eden smiled and ran back inside again, and they followed after her. They held hands until they reached the kitchen and finally began preparing the afternoon lunch.  


 

***

  
  
At 5pm they drove into the center of town to go to the movies. They had promised the children to do some activities as a family during their holidays, and all four children wanted to go and watch a new animated children’s movie. It was a movie for children of all ages, so the twins could go in without a problem.  
  
Dean held Lily’s hand and Castiel held Isaac’s hand to not lose them in the crowds at the mall. Eden and Adrian kept close by and tried not to get lost. The girl at the ticket sales stared at them oddly but she smiled when handed them their tickets and offered free treats for the kids.  
  
It was the first time the twins were in the cinema, and they were excited and a little nervous when they saw the huge screen. The room was filled with people who were talking and shouting, and Dean and Castiel led the children towards their seats.  
  
Lily crawled up to sit in Castiel’s lap once they were seated, and she squirmed impatiently when the commercials rolled on the screen.  
  
“Lily, don’t squirm on your papa. You have to be real nice to him and his stomach now that he’s having a baby,” Dean told her.  
  
Lily blinked at him and nodded, before finally sitting down quietly. Castiel chuckled and held her as she sat on his leg.  
  
“Remember to be quiet, too,” Eden told them. She was sitting next to Castiel in Lily’s seat because the girl wasn’t using it at the moment. She didn’t want to sit in her own seat because there was an angel boy sitting next to her and he was staring oddly at her and her family. When she turned her head to look at him again, the boy was staring back at her. It was only when she growled at him that he quickly looked away.  
  
“I don’t think I have been to the theaters since you dragged me there in college, Dean,” Castiel chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, those were good times, right?” Dean grinned and looked at him. “I beat up that angel guy pretty good when he touched your rear.” The first time they had gone to the movies together had ended up with an alpha angel touching Castiel’s ass and hitting on him while Dean was in the bathroom. When the demon had returned he had attacked the angel who was touching Cas, and they ended up being thrown out of the mall.  
  
Castiel blushed a little and rocked Lily on his lap. “Yes, you did. But I do think he was a little drunk…”  
  
“Still no excuse for touching what’s mine,” Dean growled, and tried to keep his voice down so the kids wouldn’t hear.  
  
“No talking during movie!” Isaac scolded from his seat between Dean and Adrian.  
  
Dean and Castiel looked at him in surprise before laughing.  
  
“You dummy, it’s still just commercials and everyone else is talking,” Adrian muttered and rolled his eyes at his brother.  
  
“Oh, but you all said no talking in the cinema,” Isaac spoke and blinked.  
  
“That’s right, but first when the movie begins,” Dean chuckled, and gently ruffled Isaac’s hair.  
  
Castiel looked at them and smiled, and they sat back and ate popcorn with the kids when the movie finally started.  
  
The twins were surprisingly quiet during the movie, except for laughing loudly at the funny scenes, but so did everyone else in the room. Adrian seemed to have a good time as well, although he had expressed some doubts about just how good the movie was before they had entered the cinema. Sometimes he took movie critiques a bit too seriously.  
  
When the movie was over, Castiel followed Lily to the ladies’ room because she had to go. Eden went with them. Women didn’t mind when submissives used the ladies’ room because they weren’t considered ‘real males’ and had no sexual interest in women, neither were they as macho or perverted as the male alphas and betas could be.  
  
There was a line in the bathroom and Castiel went into the stall with Lily when it was free. Afterwards, he took her over to the sinks and lifted her up so she could wash her hands. Eden was still in the other stall, so they had to wait for her.  
  
Just as Castiel put Lily down on the floor again, he suddenly felt a strong nausea. He brought his hand up to his mouth and ran over to throw up in the nearby garbage bin because all the toilets were occupied. Lily looked confused, while some of the women gasped and carefully went over to him.  
  
“Are you alright?” one of the angel females asked, and stared at him in worry when he was done. She handed him some paper towels to clean himself up with.  
  
“I’m fine, thank you. It’s just… my morning sickness may just have appeared,” Castiel muttered, and accepted the paper towels gratefully.  
  
“Oh, you’re having a baby! How nice!” one of the human women cheered, as did a few of the others.  
  
The angel female next to him grinned. “Congratulations! And don’t worry about vomiting in the garbage bin – I did that too once at work. It was so embarrassing,” she laughed. Castiel chuckled and smiled at her.  
  
Eden came out of her stall and looked up at Castiel in worry when the other people in the room were gathered around him. Lily seemed pretty confused and worried as well.  
  
“Papa, you okay?” Eden asked, concerned.  
  
“Yes, I’m alright. We should get back to your father and brothers,” Castiel smiled and took both girls’ hands after Eden has washed hers.  
  
“Oh, your children are angel/demon hybrids. That’s a rare sight,” the female angel commented. “Good luck with the next baby,” she grinned and gave him a wink.  
  
“Thank you,” Castiel smiled at her and led the girls outside. Some of the other women in the line glanced at him with hostility when they saw his hybrid children, but the angel paid them no attention. He was glad that some of them seemed more polite and smiled warmly at them as they passed by them on their way out.  
  
When they came over to the mall’s exit, Dean was waiting for them with the boys.  
  
“Hey, how’d it go? Ready to head home now?” Dean spoke and smiled down at Lily and Eden.  
  
“Yeah, but papa got sick in the restroom,” Lily told him and looked worried.  
  
Dean’s eyes widened and he looked up a Castiel. “You got sick? Why?”  
  
“I believe it was the morning sickness not quite living up to its name,” Castiel told him and chuckled. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”  
  
Dean nodded. He looked down at Lily, who still seemed a little upset about what happened, and explained, “Don’t worry, sweetie, it’s natural for your papa to feel a little sick because of the new baby.”  
  
Lily seemed a little surprised and turned her head to stare at Castiel’s stomach. “Bad baby, don’t make papa sick! That’s not nice!”  
  
The others laughed, except for Isaac who seemed to agree with his twin on that matter. Eden took Lily’s hand as they went towards the exit and headed back to their car. Adrian stared up at Castiel in worry until he finally seemed to calm down again, and he yanked Isaac back when the boy was about to run off in another direction to chase a stray cat outside.  
  
They put the children into the car, and Dean turned around and embraced Castiel. “I hope the new little one won’t cause as much pregnancy trouble as the twins did,” he hummed and nuzzled the angel’s cheek briefly. His hands rested on the angel’s hips, possessively, and his tail curled around the angel’s leg.  
  
“I doubt a single baby can be as painful as the twins were,” Castiel smiled. “I have a feeling that this one will be quite easy. I don’t know why…”  
  
Dean smirked. “Already having mother’s intuitions, Cas?”  
  
“So what?” Castiel blushed.  
  
They flinched when their car gave a loud honk right next to them. They looked inside and saw Adrian leaning over the driver’s seat to press the horn. “Are we driving or not?” he asked, and grinned when he managed to scare them. The other kids giggled.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, we’re coming now!” Dean shouted back and rolled his eyes while chuckling. He went into the driver’s seat and Castiel sat down in the passenger seat next to him, before they finally drove home to put the children to bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy was confirmed and the kids are still curious about where babies come from XD I couldn’t figure out what to write in this chapter, so I added the movies scene. And I’m glad to hear that you guys are excited about the next baby :)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	22. Chapter 22

**October 2025 (Castiel is 36, Dean is 37, Eden is 12, Adrian is 9, the twins are 4 (almost 5)).**  
  
Two and a half months had passed and Castiel’s pregnancy was progressing normally. He was now 14 and a half weeks pregnant and in his second trimester. They would be going to Charlie’s soon to have the second scan, and hopefully find out a bit more about the child’s physical characteristics.  
  
Sam had been a little stunned when he heard of Castiel’s unexpected pregnancy, but Jessica seemed happy for them even though it hadn’t been in their plans. Gabriel, on the other hand, had stared at them in disbelief before bursting out that he would castrate Dean soon if they didn’t stop reproducing. Of course he wasn’t being serious about his threats, and he seemed to be rather excited about it actually. Dean and Castiel coped rather well with the unexpected turn of events after Castiel got pregnant again. On the days where the twins were especially hyper and they all went to bed tired and stressed, they were worried about having another baby in their daily life. Mary, however, was convinced that the twins were likely to calm down a little once the new member of the family had arrived.  
  
Adrian turned nine years old on the 20th October, which was on a Monday, and they got up early to make breakfast and prepare lunchboxes. Eden was helping out, and she hummed happily when she put plates on the table and helped Castiel make today’s lunchboxes. The angel chuckled and smiled at her when she seemed to be in a good mood.  
  
“What has got you in such a good mood today, Eden?” Castiel asked while making Adrian’s lunch.  
  
“Nothing special,” she answered. “Just that the tournament is coming up soon,” she grinned.  
  
Eden’s gymnastics team was supposed to compete against other teams in the city to attend to the county tournament and compete for a place in the state finals. This event was for children aged 10-17 only. Eden and Ariel had been looking forward to it for a long time, but they would first have to compete against the other gymnastic teams in the city and win in order to go the county competition. They didn’t know if they would win or not, but it wasn’t what mattered to them – it was the idea of a competition that made them excited.  
  
Hybrids could perform with angels or demons in competitions, although angels and demons often competed against each other rather than being on the same teams. Humans and non-winged hybrids competed separately from the winged species, because the lack of wings meant that the way of performing was different, making it hard for the judges to compare the performances. The upcoming competition for Eden’s team was for winged children only, and they would be evaluated as teams and not individually.  
  
“Oh, that’s right, the competition is next month already,” Castiel spoke and smiled at her.  
  
“Yep, I’m looking forward to it,” Eden grinned.  
  
The angel ran a hand through Eden’s long, sandy-blonde hair and gave her a proud smile. “I’m sure you will do well. Even if you don’t win you are still my favorite gymnast in the world.”  
  
Eden smiled shyly and blushed a bit. “Thanks, papa,” she said and brushed her wing against his. She reached up to his chest now, and her wings were a bit rough like Dean’s feathers but with no sharpness. They weren’t sure if they would ever develop any sharpness since she was a hybrid, but they would first be able to tell when she hit was a little older. Eden’s oil glands already produced small amounts of oil, but a mating bond wasn’t possible until she had matured a bit more.  
  
Dean came out of the bathroom and stretched his body while approaching them. The twins were running around the dining table, chasing each other. “Hey, slow it down, kids,” he told them firmly. They stopped and looked at him, before slowly taking another round around the table and went back over to the TV. Adrian was still upstairs, waiting to be told to come down when everyone was ready with the presents.  
  
Dean went over and wrapped his arms around Castiel from behind. He placed his hands over the angel’s slightly swollen abdomen and kissed his neck, while curling his tail around his mate’s leg in a possessive gesture.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel blushed and squirmed in his hold. He was very aware of Eden watching them.  
  
The girl giggled and put her hands in front of her eyes. “Eww, can you not do that when I’m looking, please?”  
  
“Hmm, stop looking, then,” Dean grinned, and chuckled when she pulled her hands away from her face and rolled her eyes.   
  
There was a loud crash in the other end of the room when the twins dropped some toys on the floor. Dean pulled away from Castiel and went over to tell the twins to clean up their mess. Soon after that, breakfast and Adrian’s presents were ready, so they called him down so they could eat and be together before school and work.  
  
They chatted and ate while Adrian opened his presents, which were mostly clothes, some toys, a new video game, and a new soccer ball because the other one ended up on the street by accident and they hadn’t seen it since.  
  
“More presents will likely follow when we see your grandparents and your uncles at some point,” Dean told him and smiled.  
  
“The presents were awesome, thank you,” Adrian told them and smiled. He was sitting next to Dean with Lily, while Castiel, Eden, and Isaac sat on the opposite side of the table.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Dean spoke, and went to do the dishes together with Cas. They had to hurry because school started soon, so Castiel quickly wrapped up the plate with the cake that Adrian was bringing to school.  
  
“Here is the cake, Adrian, be sure not to drop it,” Castiel told him and handed the cake to his son. He had baked it the day before so that the boy would have something to treat his fellow students with on his birthday.  
  
“Thanks, papa,” Adrian smiled and took the cake.   
  
They hurried to get ready before they left the house and drove the kids to pre-kindergarten, and school, and then went to work.  
  
  


***

  
  
When Adrian came to the school the class and teacher wished him a happy birthday before he shared the cake with them. Most of them were excited about cake, but Liam and his gang were skeptic of it.  
  
“This cake is so good!” one of the girls said and grinned up at Adrian before taking another bite.  
  
“Who baked this?” asked the female teacher, who had also gotten a piece.  
  
“My papa baked it yesterday and big my sister helped him out a bit,” Adrian answered with a smile. The others made a noise of surprise and continued eating. Adrian gave cake to the last few students, until he reached the back of the class were Liam and his gang were seated.  
  
The demon boy stared at him and crossed his arms. “Do I even dare try tasting something that a freak like you brought to school?” he asked and scrunched his nose a bit as he stared at the cake.  
  
“Suit yourself,” Adrian shrugged and was about to turn around.  
  
“No, no, no! Gimme a piece,” Liam spoke quickly and reached out towards the plate with the cake pieces.  
  
Adrian turned around again and smirked a little when he gave Liam and his three friends a piece of cake each. There were only three pieces left now which Adrian intended to share between himself, Jeremy, and Kenny afterwards. Kenny had seemed very grateful to Adrian when he stood up for him once, and since then the three of them had become good friends. Kenny was willing to help them with homework because he was a little genius, and Adrian was glad to help him keep the bullies away. Liam and his gang barely dared coming near Adrian anymore, although the hybrid knew that they were talking behind his back sometimes. He just let them.  
  
Liam stared at the cake before taking a bite. He immediately looked as if he was melting and hummed happily before greedily eating more. “Fuck, this is good!” he said with his mouth full of cake. He looked at his friends who agreed and they all continued eating.  
  
“No cursing, Liam, how many times do I have to tell you?” the teacher scolded.  
  
“Sorry, ma’am,” Liam spoke, although he didn’t really sound like he meant it. He and his friends devoured the cake fast and grinned widely.  
  
Adrian chuckled and mentally compared them to pigs eating before going back to his seat. The angel girl in front of him gave him a shy smile before turning around again. Adrian blinked at her in wonder and blushed a tiny bit.  
  
“Your papa and sister make good cakes. I should come by your house more often,” said Jeremy, who sat next to Adrian.  
  
Adrian laughed, before turning his attention back to the teacher when class began again.  
  
  


***

  
  
A few days later it was time for Dean and Castiel to have the next baby scan with Charlie. Castiel was feeling rather excited and he rubbed his little pregnant bump lovingly when they entered the clinic. Dean’s arm was around his waist, and it tightened possessively when the demon saw him touching his bump.  
  
They finally entered the clinic room with Charlie, and the human female began the scan.  
  
Castiel watched the screen with anticipation, as did Dean.   
  
“So, let’s have a look at this little guy… or girl,” Charlie chuckled, and watched the screen intensely. “Everything looks normal so far…”   
  
Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand while watching the bump and the flickers on the screen.  
  
“Oh,” Charlie spoke and blinked at the screen. “This is a surprise.”  
  
“What? What is? C’mon, tell us, Charlie, and don’t leave us hanging here,” Dean spoke. “Is there something wrong…?”  
  
Charlie chuckled. “Gods, no, not ‘wrong’, just… unusual, compared to your other children,” she said and smiled at them. When they stared back at her with confusion, she pointed at the screen and said, “This child has wings, just like your other kids, but I see no development of a tail going on.” She turned and looked at them again. “This baby is tailless.”   
  
Castiel blinked and glanced at the screen. Charlie was pointing at the baby’s lower body, and there was indeed nothing to indicate the presence of a tail in the image.  
  
“Really? It’s has no…” Dean trailed off and looked at Castiel.   
  
The angel was staring down at his stomach and rested a hand there above the gel. Castiel suddenly knew that this child would be somewhat different from its siblings and would probably have a hard time at home because of that. He rubbed his stomach absently while staring down at it.  
  
“Well, with hybrids it’s very different which characteristics they inherit from whom. This one is just gonna be a little different than his siblings,” Charlie said, and gently put her hand on Castiel’s knee while the angel stared down at his stomach. “I can’t say about the gender yet, as you know, so I hope you’ll come back in a few weeks when I’ll be able to tell.”  
  
“Sure, and thanks, Charlie,” Dean said, and helped Castiel up from the clinic bed. Charlie took a few tests to ensure that the baby was healthy, although she was sure that the baby was perfectly fine.  
  
They say goodbye to Charlie and got a new appointment. When they left, Dean glanced at the angel who was still holding and staring at his stomach silently.  
  
“You okay, Cas?”  
  
Castiel looked up at him and blinked. “Yes, I’m alright, Dean. It’s just that I know this baby will be different from its siblings, and I’m not sure how it’s going to cope with that. I’m worried it’s going so feel wrong and isolated from the others…”  
  
“The baby is gonna be fine, Cas,” Dean smiled. “Our kids aren’t racists, after all,” he chuckled.  
  
Castiel smiled and rolled his eyes. “I know.”  
  
“I’m pretty glad we didn’t throw away all our baby stuff yet. I’ll get it down from the attic soon and start cleaning it. Guess we have to sacrifice our guestroom for the baby, which wasn’t exactly the plan either,” Dean chuckled while they walked towards their 8-seater car. He unlocked it and they went inside and seated themselves.  
  
“I know, nothing about this baby was planned, Dean,” Castiel smiled and fastened his seatbelt.   
  
“Well, we better let that be our last unplanned baby, otherwise things could get pretty stressful for us,” Dean spoke and pulled out of the parking lot. “Although I don’t mind you going into heat again,” he added and smirked at Cas.  
  
Castiel blushed madly. “Dean!” he grumbled.  
  
Dean just laughed. “Now, let’s go do some shopping before we pick up the kids.”  
  
Castiel agreed, and they drove off to the supermarket to shop a few things before getting Eden from the gymnastics studio. They had both taken time off work half an hour earlier than usual to make their appointment with Charlie, and they’d be picking up the children a little later than they normally did.  
  
  


***

  
  
When they arrived at the studio, Eden sat outside on the stairs and stared down at her feet. She seemed a somewhat sad and grumpy, which instantly concerned Castiel. They got out of the car and walked up to her.  
  
“Hey, kiddo, what’s up?” Dean asked as they approached her.  
  
Eden looked up at them and didn’t seem particularly happy to see them. She stood up and picked her schoolbag and training bag up from the ground. “Nothing, don’t wanna talk about it,” she muttered, and walked over to the car without looking at them.  
  
Dean was startled by her response, and Castiel stared after her in worry. They looked up when the gymnastics teacher came outside.  
  
“Ah, there you are,” the angel teacher said, and came over to them. Her name was Marie and she had been teaching Eden gymnastics for over five years already.  
  
“What happened?” Dean asked, and cast a worried glance towards the car which Eden was currently getting into.  
  
Marie sighed. “Well, Eden isn’t able to go to the gymnastics competition in four weeks together with the rest of the team.”  
  
Castiel and Dean stared at her in surprise.  
  
“What?! Why?” Dean demanded.  
  
“Um, well, it is protocol to hand in a list of names and species of all the team members who are to participate in the competition. The woman who is in charge of the city competition called me back and said there was no way they would allow an angel/demon hybrid to participate because she and the judges do not support angels and demons mating with each other. Therefore she forbad Eden from going to the competition… I tried arguing with the woman but she wouldn’t listen to me. I’m really sorry, I tried my best, but racists are pretty hard to talk sense into,” Marie spoke and looked at them helplessly.   
  
Dean ran a hand down his face and sighed heavily, while Castiel looked both surprised and heartbroken. They glanced towards the car once more, where they could see Eden staring into something in her lap and refusing to look elsewhere.  
  
Dean turned towards the teacher again. “It’s alright, you did your best. Can you give me their number so I can call and talk some fucking sense into them?” There was a growl in his voice, and Marie’s lips curled into a small smirk.  
  
“Sure, you can kick their asses if you want,” she smirked and wrote down the number on a piece of paper for him.  
  
Dean took the paper and smiled at her. “Thanks, I appreciate your support with Eden.”  
  
“You’re welcome. She’s one of my best students; I hate to see her not attending the competition.”  
  
Dean gave her one last smile and said goodbye, before he and Castiel walked back to the car. Eden ignored them when they got in and absently read a book. They decided not to push her right now because she didn’t seem to be in the mood for talking when they tried speaking to her, so they drove off to pick up Adrian and the twins before heading home.  
  
  


***

  
  
When they got home they helped the children inside. Castiel glanced at Eden in worry when she refused to look at any of them and just hurried inside as fast as she could. The angel had never seen his daughter behave like that before and he didn’t like it.  
  
“Hey, Eden, can you help me get this bag of groceries over to the kitchen?” Dean asked as he balanced around with three bags of groceries in the entrance hall, while Castiel helped the twins take off their shoes and jackets.  
  
“Fine,” Eden muttered, and grabbed one of the bags and carried it to the kitchen.   
  
“What’s wrong with her?” Adrian frowned and looked up at Dean after Eden went off.  
  
Dean sighed. “Your sister had a pretty bad day.” Adrian blinked at him before staring after Eden in worry.  
  
When Dean and Castiel came into the kitchen, Eden was taking the groceries out of the bag and shoving them pretty harshly into the places where they belonged. They both shared a worried look, and Adrian seemed a little concerned as well. The twins hadn’t noticed because they were busy fighting on the couch over which TV channel to watch.  
  
“Eden, maybe we need to talk about what happened today—” Dean began, but was quickly cut off by his daughter.  
  
“No! I don’t wanna talk about it! This is all because I’m an angel/demon hybrid that nobody likes! Why can’t I just be like everybody else instead?!” Eden shouted. She glared up at them with tears in her eyes before running out of the room and storming up the stairs. They all flinched when the door to her room slammed shut.  
  
Adrian seemed speechless from surprise, as did Dean.  
  
Castiel could feel tears prickle in his eyes and his heart ache. Dean turned to look at him and wiped a tear away from his cheek.  
  
“Hey, don’t be sad, Cas. She’ll be alright… eventually,” Dean soothed him.  
  
“What’s going on…?” Lily asked from the couch, and leaned over the back of the couch to be able to see them.  
  
“Nothing, your sister is just a little upset, that’s all,” Dean told her and sighed.  
  
Castiel took a deep breath. “I’ll go talk to her.”  
  
Dean looked at him. “Cas—”  
  
“No,” the angel cut him off, firmly. “I will talk to her.”  
  
They stared each other in the eyes for a few moments until Dean gave in. “Okay,” he said and stepped aside. Castiel gave him a small nod and gave Adrian a reassuring smile as he passed him, before going upstairs.  
  
As he approached his daughter’s room, he could faintly hear crying from inside. Castiel took a deep breath to calm himself down, before quietly knocking on the door. He heard some shuffling and sniffing from inside before Eden spoke.  
  
“Come in, the door is open.”  
  
Castiel opened the door and stepped inside. Eden sat on her bed, but judging from the messy covers she had just been lying on it while crying. She sniffled and wiped away her tears. Castiel quietly closed the door behind him and walked over to sit down next to Eden on the bed. He held his stomach while he sat down, and Eden moved back a little to give him space, and faced him as she sat crossed-legged on the bed.  
  
“I’m sorry I shouted like that and said those things… I shouldn’t have,” Eden muttered and sniffled again.  
  
Castiel handed her a few tissues from his pocket which he had grabbed before going upstairs. “I understand, Eden, although you did upset your younger siblings quite a bit.”  
  
Eden accepted the tissues gratefully and blew her nose quietly. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s alright,” Castiel smiled and stroked a hand through her hair. Eden gave him a soft smile. “Your teacher told us what happened. I’m sorry that you have to go through this as a result of what you are… But you must know that your dad and I never wanted this to happen to you.”  
  
“I know,” Eden said and smiled a little. “It’s just… I’m so tired of being treated differently. Most people won’t accept me because they think that hybrids like me aren’t supposed to exist.” There was bitterness in her voice and she crumpled the tissue in her hand while staring into her lap.  
  
Castiel gave her a sad smile. “I know. When your dad and I first decided to have children, this was something that was on our minds all the time. We were worried that you would go through a lot of trouble and suffering, and we didn’t want that. I’m very sorry that you cannot attend the competition; I know how much you were looking forward to it. I wish things were different…”  
  
“It’s not your fault, papa, or dad’s,” Eden spoke and stared into her lap. “It’s just so unfair that they won’t even give me a chance. I can perform just as good as everybody else,” she muttered bitterly.  
  
“Yes, that is truly unfair, but I know your dad will likely contact your uncle Sam and see if their rejection is even legal at all,” Castiel told her. He smiled when she looked up in surprise.  
  
“Really? I hope they were wrong to kick me out! I’d love to see uncle Sam wipe their racist grins off their faces!”  
  
Castiel laughed. “Yes, I’d like to see that too.”  
  
Eden grinned at him and curled her tail next to her leg. She crawled over to Castiel and snuggled against his side as they sat on the bed, and the angel wrapped an arm and wing around her as they cuddled and Eden calmed down from her anger and disappointment. She hummed against him and closed her eyes, and Castiel smiled down at her and held her tight.  
  
They sat there for several minutes, taking comfort in each other. Eden gently touched Castiel’s swollen stomach before pulling her hand back, and the gesture made the angel smile. They sat quietly until Eden slowly pulled away. Castiel watched as she sat back and crossed her legs once more while staring up at him. She seemed to feel better, although Castiel could tell that the rejection from the competition still upset her a bit. He couldn’t blame her for that.  
  
“So, how did you and daddy fall in love?” Eden asked curiously, and looked up at him in anticipation.  
  
Castiel blinked at her when the sudden question caught him off guard. He blushed a tiny bit and shifted on the bed. “Um, well, that is a long story…”  
  
“I have time,” Eden grinned.  
  
The angel smiled. “Alright then… Well, your dad and I met in college, and, uh, we didn’t really like each other much at first. Dean hated me from the moment he saw me, and I disliked him back.”  
  
Eden gasped. “Why?”  
  
“Because I was an angel and he was a demon. He used to hate angels, as did your grandfather John. He wasn’t very pleased to be my roommate so we ignored each other at first. Until the day when we became mated… by accident.” Castiel averted her eyes a bit and stared into his lap. They had told the children a bit about Dean and John being racists once, but they had never really explained it depth, nor had they told them about how they met and fell in love.  
  
Eden frowned. “How do you mate by accident?”  
  
“Well, your father touched my wings and my oil glands, which created a mating bond between us. Things got rather tense between us after that, and I disliked your father even more because of what he did to me. I wasn’t very pleased and was somewhat scared about being mated to a demon that I barely knew, and I guess Dean felt the same, especially since he hated angels back then. But then as time passed, I began to see a side of him that I hadn’t seen before. He was funny, strong, loyal, and didn’t seem to be the bad person that I first thought he was. And he was rather attractive,” Castiel chuckled.  
  
Eden laughed. “Which one of you confessed your feelings first?” she asked, excitedly.   
  
“Um, I did, actually.”  
  
“I can kind of imagine that. Dad is not always one for talking about feelings, is he?” Eden chuckled.  
  
Castiel smirked. “No, not always.”  
  
They smiled at each other for a bit, before Eden got up. “I should apologize to dad and the others.”  
  
“Yes, I think you caused them a lot of worry,” Castiel admitted and got up as well.   
  
Eden went over to the door, but before she opened it she turned around to face Castiel again. “And I’m not angry at you and dad for having me and making me what I am. I like being me, and I don’t wanna be anyone else.” She smiled when she saw Castiel stare back at her in surprise.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Castiel told her and returned her smile.  
  
They left the room together and went downstairs. Eden dreaded having to face the others after the way she had behaved earlier, and her tail shifted nervously behind her as she walked down the stairs. When they entered the living room, the twins looked up at Eden and didn’t really seem to know what to say or do.  
  
“Hello, sorry I got mad earlier, I was a bit upset…” Eden told them.  
  
“Oh,” Lily spoke and blinked at her.  
  
Eden gave them a smile before padding towards the kitchen where Dean was making dinner. He was fumbling by the stove and cursed at it, before turning around to look at Eden and Castiel who had just appeared. Adrian was setting the table which he seemed less happy about. He too looked up when his sister reappeared.  
  
“Hi dad and Adrian… I’m sorry about earlier…”  
  
Dean smiled and came over to her. “That’s alright, sweetie, but you do know that shouting and slamming doors isn’t tolerated in this house, right?”  
  
“Yes, daddy, I’m sorry,” Eden muttered and looked at her feet.  
  
“I’m not gonna scold you this time, but next time I’d prefer if we just talk about it instead of getting angry and upsetting everyone, okay?”  
  
Eden smiled and nodded, and went over to help Adrian set the table. Her brother looked a little worried but he didn’t say anything as they helped each other out.  
  
Dean smiled at Castiel when their daughter seemed to be cheerful again, although they could both sense that the rejection from the competition still upset her. Castiel walked over to Dean to help him cook, and the demon wrapped his tail around the angel’s leg and gave him a little kiss on the cheek before they started cooking.  
  
“What about Ariel? Could she go to the competition?” Adrian asked after he and Eden had finished setting the table. Dean had explained to him what had happened while Eden and Castiel were upstairs.  
  
“Yeah, she’s an angel, after all. She told me she didn’t wanna go unless I come, but I told her to go anyway… I don’t want her to miss it because of those bastards,” Eden grumbled.  
  
“Eden,” Castiel scowled when she cursed, and she smiled up at him in apology.  
  
“That was very nice of you to say to her,” Dean told her and gave her a proud smile.  
  
The twins suddenly ran over to the kitchen to them. “Bastards, bastards, bastards!” they sang, after hearing Eden say the word earlier. Eden and Adrian laughed, while Dean and Castiel tried to calm the twins down and make them stop saying that word. Both Isaac and Lily were hyped up, and making them calm down again was not an easy job.   
  
When dinner was ready, the family seated themselves around the table and chatted while they ate before spending some quality family time together before bed.  
  
Dean was going to call Sam soon and figure this out together. He wasn’t going to let those people ban Eden from the competition because of her species.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The issue about Eden’s competition will continue in the next chapter. The information about how the competition takes place and so on may not be exactly how it takes place in the real world because I have no idea about that.
> 
> I’m trying my best to make the story a little more interesting with more racist issues and perhaps people getting a little hurt. Some readers request drama, others don’t want me to hurt the characters. If I do let them be hurt I promise they won’t die because I really hate character death.
> 
> The story still has quite a few chapters go to. I’ll likely make more time jumps after the new baby is born and explore the older children’s teenage years some more, and probably how Dean and Cas will cope with the children finding boy- or girlfriends. Gosh, this story is turning out way longer than I first thought! XD
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	23. Chapter 23

**November 2025 (Castiel is 36, Dean is 37, Eden is 12, Adrian is 9, the twins are 5, Sam and Jessica are 30, Jesse is 6, Jason is 13, Emma is 8, Jo is 36, Tom is 38, Gabriel is 40).**  
  
Dean had called Sam to hear his opinion about Eden being excluded from the tournament because of her species. Sam seemed so upset about the whole thing that he dropped by to see them a few days later when his schedule allowed him to. He wanted to go to Eden’s teacher to read the rules, because the people responsible for the tournament had sent her a piece of paper stating the rules of the tournament and the requirements of the participants. Afterwards they had an appointment with the woman who was in charge of the competition.  
  
He arrived Thursday afternoon and met up with Dean, Castiel, and Eden at the gymnastics studio.  
  
“Uncle Sam!” Eden cheered happily when he arrived, and ran over to him.  
  
Sam exited his car and grinned when his niece ran over to him in a hurry. “Hey there, Eden.” He pulled her into a tight hug and they briefly brushed tails before stepping back. He put a hand on top of her head and said, “Wow, you’re growing fast. Maybe you’ll be as big as me someday.”  
  
“No one can ever be as big as you, uncle Sam!” Eden laughed and rolled her eyes at him. Sam just laughed.  
  
“Hey, Sammy, about time you came, we’ve been waiting for three whole minutes here,” Dean smirked and went over to hug his brother.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes fondly and hugged Dean. “Sorry, it was a long drive.” They patted each other’s shoulders while hugging and entwined their tails. They stepped back, and Sam finally looked at Castiel who came up to stand next to Dean. The angel smiled at his brother-in-law, and rested his hand on his slightly swollen stomach.  
  
“Hello, Sam,” Castiel greeted him and smiled.  
  
“Cas, good to see you,” Sam spoke and hugged him. He carefully avoided touching the angel’s wings because he knew that Dean was still extremely possessive over them. Dean only allowed himself and the children to touch them – and Gabriel, but he only went as far as brushing his wing against Cas’ in a brotherly gesture.   
  
“Did you leave Jessica and the children at home?” Castiel asked after they separated from their hug.  
  
“Yeah, it’s a workday tomorrow, after all, but I took a day off. Jessica still has to work, so she’s looking after the kids until then.”  
  
“How are Jesse and Aria?” Dean asked.  
  
“Oh, they’re fine. Aria keeps us awake a lot, even though she’s 15 months already,” Sam chuckled.  
  
“You think you can help me out with the tournament thing?” Eden suddenly asked, and stared up at her uncle with eyes full of hope.  
  
Sam looked down at her. “Well, I’ll do my best,” he smiled and ruffled her hair. Eden shrieked and playfully hit his hand, and Sam chuckled at her.  
  
They went inside the studio where Eden’s teacher was waiting. “You must be Sam Winchester,” she said when Sam entered. She went over and shook his hand. “I’m Marie Littleton, Eden’s teacher. I’m so glad that Eden has a lawyer for an uncle. I’ve looked through the rules myself and I see nothing about angel/demon hybrids not being able to perform. But I better leave this to you.”  
  
“Thank you, Mrs. Littleton,” Sam smiled and accepted the papers from her.  
  
The others waited while Sam quickly went through the three pages of rules and timeline plans, before finally looking up at them. “Yeah, it says nothing about them having the right to exclude members based on their species – it only says they can do it in case of disability, which isn’t the case with Eden. They have to abide by the set of rules that they send to you, and normally racism is not a legal reason to exclude people from such events. So I think I’d like to go and have a talk with that woman about this. If she doesn’t want to cooperate we can always drag this to court.”  
  
“Sounds good, let’s go then,” Dean smirked, and smiled down at Eden who seemed very relieved at Sam’s words.  
  
“Awesome! I wanna see her face when uncle Sam tells her,” Eden beamed.  
  
They grinned at her and got into their cars to drive off to speak with the person in charge of the competition. They had already called the woman and gotten an appointment with her at her office.   
  
Adrian and the twins knew they were being picked up later today, so they didn’t have to worry too much about how long it would take, because the kindergarten and after-school care were open until 7pm.  
  
  


***

  
  
They were meeting the woman in charge, Mrs. Thompson, at the office building where she and the committee were residing. When they arrived at the place, Mrs. Thompson greeted them and led them to one of the office rooms. She seemed reluctant to talk to them, and her nose scrunched up a little when she took a quick glance at Eden, before looking back at Sam who stood in front of her. “Please be seated,” she told them with a tight smile and sat down behind her desk. She was a demon female at around 45 years of age, and she had blonde hair and a strict face.  
  
Sam, Dean, and Castiel took a seat in the three chairs available, and Dean pulled Eden up into his lap so she could sit down as well.  
  
Sam straightened the tie of his suit and cleared his throat. “Mrs. Thompson, I’m here on behalf of my niece, Eden Winchester, whom you excluded from the upcoming gymnastics tournament, claiming that an angel/demon hybrid wasn’t suited for participating.”  
  
“My colleagues and I do not believe in mixing species; it creates bad genes and it is – excuse my words – filthy,” Mrs. Thompson said and gave Dean and Castiel a hard glare. Her face certainly didn’t turn kinder when she saw Castiel’s pregnant stomach.  
  
Dean growled at her threateningly, but Sam ignored him and proceeded with his case.  
  
“Well, as things are, participants cannot be excluded from official events due to their species if they are perfectly capable of participating – unless there are clear rules about who can go and who can’t, and if there are alternatives. And your set of rules doesn’t say anything about angel/demon hybrid or other hybrids not being able to perform, it simply says that the participant must have wings because this event is for winged beings, only,” Sam told her, and presented her with the paper that Marie gave him and pointed out to her where the things were stated.  
  
Mrs. Thompson made an annoyed face. “What? You want me to allow this hybrid to participate and have all those people look at her? What will the other kids think? That it’s okay for demons to mate with angels? Don’t make me laugh,” she snorted.  
  
Dean growled and was about to get up from his chair and put Eden down, but Sam beat him to it.  
  
Sam stood up and walked over in front of the desk and put his hands down on its surface, while leaning forward and glowering at the female demon behind it. “If you don’t like demons mating with angels, that’s fine – it’s _your_ opinion. But you cannot forbid an innocent child from following her dreams when the law isn’t against it. What other people think or say when they see her is _their_ problem,” he growled. “And if this matters so much to you, then surely you wouldn’t mind taking this issue to court and losing officially, would you?”  
  
Dean smirked when Mrs. Thompson stared back up at Sam with wide, shocked eyes. Eden was grinning like mad when she saw the woman squirming in her seat, and Dean rubbed his tail against Castiel’s leg briefly as they shared a feeling of victory.   
  
Mrs. Thompson was quiet for a few moments, and Sam finally stepped back and straightened up again. “Fine, she can attend. But she’ll have to live with the crowd’s protests – and believe me, people _will_ protest,” she sneered.  
  
Sam smirked in victory. “Good. And I think Eden will let them protest all they want, it won’t keep her from going.” He smiled back at Eden who nodded eagerly.  
  
“It won’t stop me,” Eden grinned. Dean smiled at her proudly and she smiled back up at him and at Cas.   
  
They all got up from their seats and said a stiff goodbye to Mrs. Thompson, who didn’t even bother seeing them out.  
  
Once they were outside in the hallway, Eden cheered, “That does mean I can really attend the competition now?”  
  
“Yep, it looks like it,” Dean grinned and put a hand on her head. She beamed up at him before looking up at Sam.  
  
“Thank you so much, uncle Sam! You saved my day,” she grinned and pulled him into a hug.  
  
“You’re welcome, sweetie,” Sam told her and rubbed her back while they hugged.  
  
After they pulled away, Castiel came over to Sam and smiled up at him. “Thank you very much for your help. Eden was devastated when she couldn’t go, and I haven’t seen her this happy for a long time. Thank you for driving all the way here.”  
  
“Nah, no problem, Cas, always happy to help out my family,” Sam grinned.  
  
They walked about outside to their cars to go and pick up the other kids. Sam would be staying over tonight and drive back home in the morning, and Eden was excited to have her uncle stay at their house.  
  
  


***

  
  
When they came back to Dean and Castiel’s house after having picked up the children, Castiel started preparing dinner for them all while Dean hung out with Sam on the couch. The two brothers had many things to catch up on. Adrian was amazed that Sam had persuaded the woman to allow Eden to attend the competition after all, and the twins just seemed happy to have their uncle around.  
  
“Uff!” Sam exclaimed when Isaac suddenly landed on his lap while they sat on the couch. “Whoa, Isaac, watch out,” he said, and tried to cover his crotch when the boy crawled off of him and his small feet dug into his thighs and stomach as he crawled away. Isaac just giggled and went to play rough with Lily, and soon the two were shrieking, laughing, and running all over the place.  
  
Dean chuckled. “Yeah, you better watch out for the family jewels around Isaac, he tends to smash them up pretty good – ain’t that right, Adrian?” He looked over at his eldest son who stood next to the couch.  
  
“Yeah,” Adrian spoke and cringed. A month ago Isaac had kicked a soccer ball right into his crotch, although it hadn’t hurt for more than about an hour.   
  
Eden giggled before going back to the kitchen to help Castiel a little and Adrian scowled at her.   
  
When dinner was cooking, Castiel sat down on the couch next to his mate, and Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. Sam smiled when Dean planted an innocent kiss on the angel’s temple and watched as Castiel squirmed and blushed a bit.  
  
“How’s the new baby coming along? Did you go to your next scan yet?” Sam asked, and stared at Cas’ abdomen curiously.  
  
The angel put a hand on his stomach, unconsciously. “It’s going fine, and Charlie said the baby seems healthy – and don’t touch that vase, Lily!” he suddenly said and looked over at Lily who had reached out for a vase on the big cabinet by the wall. Lily glanced back at him, guiltily, and stepped away from the cabinet. Sam chuckled and Castiel continued. “And the scan showed that this baby won’t have a tail…”  
  
“Really?” Sam said, surprised. He glanced at the other children and said, “But all your other kids do.”  
  
“Yeah, apparently tails don’t run in Cas’ side of the genes,” Dean pointed and smirked at his mate.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “Of course not.”  
  
“I would have spotted it by now, if you had one,” Dean added and smirked lewdly, making Castiel shove him lightly and scowl at him for being embarrassing.  
  
Sam looked a bit disgusted but he laughed nonetheless.   
  
“Why does papa have no tail?” Lily asked and sat down in one of the chairs next to the couch. Adrian was sitting in the other one while Isaac was playing with car toys on the floor. Eden had sat down on Castiel’s other side on the couch.  
  
“Because your papa is an angel and angels don’t have tails, only demons and some demon hybrids do, like you,” Dean explained.  
  
“Hmm.” Lily studied her parents a bit. “That’s odd.” They laughed at her comment, which only confused her more.  
  
“Not so odd at all – your friend Madison from kindergarten doesn’t have a tail either, and she’s part demon. Angels and humans don’t have tails, and sometimes hybrids don’t either, that’s just how it is,” Dean told her patiently.  
  
Lily seemed to consider his words for a moment, and Adrian rolled his eyes because it was so difficult for her to understand it.   
  
When dinner was ready they all ate together, and Dean and Sam talked together for hours afterwards. Castiel didn’t want to stay up that long, so he left at 9:30pm and let the brothers talk until after 11 when Dean finally came upstairs. Sam would be staying in the guestroom, which hadn’t been turned into a nursery yet.  
  
Dean entered their bedroom quietly and took off his clothes before slipping into bed next to his mate. Castiel shifted lightly and sighed when Dean spooned up behind him as they went to sleep.  
  
  


***

  
  
In late November the gymnastic competition finally took place. Ariel and the others in their team were excited to have Eden being allowed to participate as well, and they trained hard for the event. At home, Eden spent most of the time practicing outside. She wasn’t going to be a bad performer now that she was finally allowed to attend – she wanted to show the judges just how good she and her team were.  
  
Eden wanted everyone she knew to come to the tournament and watch. Her parents, all her siblings, Gabriel, Mary and John, Sam and his family, and Jason and his parents and sister would be coming to see her perform.   
  
On the day of the event, Dean and Castiel drove to the sports hall and met up with Mary, John, and Jo and her family there. They all greeted each other and shared hugs and shook hands. Gabriel had promised to come as well, but he’d arrive a bit later than the others, as would Sam and his family. Little Aria wouldn’t be coming because she was only 15 months old, so Jessica’s parents could take care of her while she and Sam were gone.  
  
“Thanks for inviting us, Eden. Are you excited about the show?” Jo asked and looked down at her with a grin.  
  
“Yeah, I’m very nervous,” Eden admitted and shifted. Her tail was constantly curling and uncurling, and she was restless. She was dressed in jeans, a pinkish t-shirt, and a grey jacket.   
  
Jason looked at her. He was thirteen years old now and a head taller than his female friend. He stared briefly at her chest, which wasn’t entirely flat anymore, before quickly looking up at her face. “Don’t you have to go change soon?”  
  
“Yeah, when Ariel arrives I’ll go,” Eden told him. “Will you be cheering for me?” she asked and smiled shyly at him.  
  
Jason grinned. “Of course, why wouldn’t I?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Eden giggled and continued shifting restlessly. When Ariel finally appeared, she said goodbye to her family and friends and headed inside for the locker rooms where the rest of the team was waiting.  
  
Jason watched her go and stared when Eden and Ariel giggled and held hands on their way inside the hall.  
  
Jo smirked and leaned closer to Dean, who was holding Isaac’s hand to make sure he wouldn’t run away. “I think our kids have a little crush on each other,” she whispered.  
  
Dean’s eyes widened and looked over at Jason who was still staring at the door that Eden had just gone through. He stared back at Jo. “Judging from Jason’s staring, he has the bigger crush.”  
  
Jo laughed and stepped back.  
  
“What are you guys laughing about?” Mary asked and looked between them suspiciously. They had kept their voices down so that Jason wouldn’t hear them talking about him.  
  
“Nothing, just fooling around like in the good old days,” Jo grinned and put a friendly hand on Dean’s shoulder. Castiel stared between them curiously, and gently soothed Lily when she pulled at his shirt and tried to get his attention. Adrian stood next to them and glanced around at people as more and more of them arrived at the hall.  
  
When Sam arrived together with Jessica and Jesse, they finally headed inside to get seated. Gabriel was late but he’d call them and ask them about their location once he arrived.  
  
The hall was big, and the audience section was filled with people. Angels, demons, and winged hybrids tried avoiding hitting someone in the head with their wings while passing by on the narrow spaces between the seat rows, and the whole room was filled with a deafening sound of chatter and shouting. On the hall’s large floor area there were several balls, rings, beams, and other tools for the performers to use during the show. There was a tower area in one side of the audience rows where the judges sat. Dean and the others were seated across from the judges on the other side, and could see their faces as they talked and discussed things.  
  
Dean helped Castiel walk through the narrow rows and made sure his pregnant mate wouldn’t trip over someone’s feet by accident. Mary and Jo both smiled when they watched Dean’s protectiveness, before they finally found a good spot to sit down in. After they were all seated, they waited another forty minutes until the event began. Each gymnastic team from the different schools would do their performance to show their skills and teamwork, and the five judges would evaluate them. Dean and Castiel waited impatiently for Eden’s team to be up, and the angel was annoyed with Gabriel for not having arrived yet. Castiel rested a hand on his stomach and rubbed it gently when he felt a few tiny kicks from inside. He knew the baby could hear all the noise from the large hall.  
  
When Dean’s phone rang, it turned out to be Gabriel. The demon told him where they were seated, and it took a while and a lot of guidance and explanation from Dean before Gabriel was finally there.  
  
“God, finally! I was afraid I’d be late,” Gabriel said and sat down next to Adrian in the seat that they had saved for him. Jason sat on his other side with Jo, Tom, and Emma next to him, while Sam and the others were seated next to Dean and the twins. Castiel sat between Dean and Adrian.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “About time, dude.”  
  
“Hey! You’re bad at giving directions!” Gabriel told him.  
  
“Am not!”  
  
Castiel sighed, and Dean and Gabriel chuckled at him. Adrian shifted a little closer to Castiel while he peered around at his father and uncle who were having a friendly fight.  
  
Gabriel dropped the fight with Dean and peered at Jason. He smirked at the young teenager, who was staring around the large hall. “Excited to see your girlfriend perform?” he asked and winked at him.  
  
Jason blushed and stuttered like mad. “S-She’s not my girlfriend! Just my best friend…”  
  
Jo laughed and slung and arm around his shoulder. “But you wish she was,” she teased.  
  
“Mom…!” Jason whined and continued to be embarrassed. Gabriel laughed and gave Jason a playful puff with his wing, before Eden’s team was finally called up.  
  
They all watched as Eden and her team came in on the floor and started their performance. Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand and squeezed it tightly as they watched their oldest daughter begin the performance. The girls wore similar leotards, and ponytails and buns helped keeping their hair away from their faces. Some of them had put glitter in their hair and feathers, which wasn’t unusual at competitions.  
  
People around them immediately began chattering about how Eden’s wings looked a little strange for a demon when she had a small solo moment in the performance. Some of the audience immediately understood that her wings could only look like that if she was an angel/demon hybrid, and the comments that were whispered were sometimes less kind. Dean growled when the family two rows behind them called Eden a strange freak, but Castiel tried to keep him calm and make him ignore it.  
  
The performance had many different maneuvers that went well along with the chosen music. It was like a dance that was all about timing and skill. The team showed off their flexibility skills, their jumps and flips, and the natural grace in their bodies. Although some of the audience took offense in the fact that an angel/demon hybrid was performing in public, there was a lot of surprised and awed gasps from them during the show that made Dean smirk proudly. The judges too seemed to be very fascinated with the performance and skills of the team, and Dean and Castiel watched as they didn’t make as many notes on this performance as they did with the previous one – which was often a good thing.  
  
When the performance was over, the team disappeared backstage again and Eden’s family and friends clapped loudly and cheered.  
  
When all seven teams had performed, everyone waited impatiently for the winner which would go to the county tournament.  
  
When the judges announced the winners, everyone waited excitedly. Sadly, Eden’s team didn’t get to win this time, and the honor went to the other team which had been extremely good performers as well – they had scored 8.2 points (from a 1-10 scale). Eden’s team was second place with 7.9 points, and another team got the third place with 7.2 points. The judges said to the audience that picking the winner between the first and second place teams had been extremely difficult, but that the team from the north part of the city had performed a little better.  
  
Dean and Castiel were not disappointed at all. They were proud of Eden and her incredible performance, and that was enough for them.  
  
Afterwards, they met up with Eden in one of the hall’s large corridors which was crowded with people. She came over to them, still dressed in her gymnastics suit and cleaned the sweat off her face with a towel. Her hair was tied in a bun and there was some glitter in it, but her wings were glitter free.  
  
“Eden! You did so well on the performance, we’re proud of you,” Dean grinned and hugged her.  
  
“Thanks, daddy. I’m not too upset about not winning, actually,” she replied and hugged him back happily, before going over to hug Castiel.  
  
“Good, because that didn’t matter the most to us,” Castiel told her and smiled down at her proudly. Eden stepped back and grinned at everyone as they praised her performance.  
  
“My little niece did so well!” Gabriel beamed. He walked over and picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder while spinning around. Eden shrieked and laughed, and told him to put her down again. Everyone laughed, and Gabriel finally put her down on the floor again.  
  
“Yeah, it was pretty awesome,” Adrian admitted and gave Eden a smile. He had always teased her that gymnastics was such a girly thing, but he had been impressed with the performance.  
  
“Thank you,” Eden told him. She laughed when Lily and Isaac went over and hugged her tightly and she hugged them back. Jason smiled at her somewhat shyly and she smiled back.  
  
“Good thing that Sammy here took care of that woman for you so you could attend,” John spoke, and patted Sam’s shoulder proudly. The others looked over at Sam and smiled at him.  
  
“It was my pleasure,” Sam chuckled, and seemed a little self-conscious as they all looked at him. Jesse stood next to him, and Jessica smiled proudly at her mate.  
  
Everyone looked up when a team of reporters suddenly made their way towards them through the crowds. A dark haired female human and two guys with cameras were behind her as they approached Eden.  
  
“You’re one of the participants of the team that won second place, are you not?” the female reporter said, and smiled widely at Eden. “Do mind us asking a few questions? We’re from the local newspaper, and we have already interviewed a few of your team members.” She looked from Eden, who had taken a few steps back towards Dean, and then up at Dean and Castiel who stood right behind the girl.  
  
“Uh,” Dean hesitated and peered down at his daughter. “Depends on whether she wants to.”  
  
Eden looked up at him before staring at the reporters. She twitched nervously as she looked at the female reporter’s hopeful face and then at the two guys behind her who seemed equally hopeful and excited. “Okay,” she said, although a little skeptically.  
  
The woman smiled widely and got her voice recorder ready. “Now, what’s your name, honey?”  
  
“Eden Winchester,” Eden replied. She relaxed a little when Dean put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed comforting circles into her skin.   
  
The twins were pushing their way between Adrian, Gabriel, and Jo to get a better look of what was going on, and Adrian glared at them and pushed them back.  
  
The reporter smiled. “Do you feel sad about not winning today?”  
  
“Not really, I just liked to participate,” Eden smiled.  
  
The reporter laughed warmly. “And I can see that you are a very unusual girl – an angel/demon hybrid. Now, some of the audience wasn’t very happy about seeing you performing in public, why do you think that is?”  
  
“Because they’re simple-minded and don’t think that demons and angels should be together and have kids like me,” Eden replied, like it was obvious. Her family chuckled behind her.  
  
“Do you meet many people like that? Racists and bullies who don’t like what you are?”  
  
“Sometimes. Some of my classmates won’t even look at me, but I have good friends also. Mostly I ignore the racists.”  
  
“Why did you decide to come to this tournament? Surely your parents must have told you that some people wouldn’t like it,” the reporter said, and briefly looked up at Dean and Castiel. The twins were getting restless but Gabriel made sure they didn’t do any trouble while the woman interviewed Eden. Adrian and Jason were standing close to Eden and listened quietly, as did the others.  
  
“They did, and the people who arranged the tournament banned me from coming here because they didn’t want people to see me. But then my uncle Sam took care of it and I got to come anyway,” Eden shrugged.  
  
The reporter’s eyes widened and she briefly looked back at Sam, whom all the others suddenly stared at. “Really? They actually _banned_ you from coming here?” She whispered something to the two guys behind her and quickly scribbled down some notes on her paper. “So how did you feel about not being able to come because you’re an angel/demon hybrid? Do your siblings experience similar problems and discrimination?”  
  
“I was pretty upset and I said some bad things at home,” Eden told her and moved her tail around nervously. “I think all my siblings meet bad people like that sometimes.” She looked at Adrian who nodded in agreement.  
  
“Yeah, some of the other boys won’t let me change in the same locker room as them when we have P.E. class… but I do it anyway,” Adrian said.  
  
The reporter made some more notes and looked up at Dean and Castiel. She briefly looked at the angel’s swollen stomach. “I can imagine you two going through some trouble as well, and yet you have,” she looked around at the children and tried to see which ones of them were theirs, “four kids…? And another one coming, I see. What is that keeps you together when you and your children meet all these racists every day?”  
  
“Cas and I love each other, why let those stupid racist come between that? And our kids know to ignore people who say bad things about them, although it does get pretty tough for them sometimes,” Dean spoke. He glanced at Castiel who smiled back at him.  
  
“And Dean just has a thing for sweet, white-winged angels!” Gabriel shouted from behind them.  
  
Dean laughed and Castiel blushed furiously. All the others laughed as well, and the twins looked a little confused. The older children chuckled and giggled.  
  
The reporters laughed at Gabriel’s comment. They asked them a few more questions about the racist issues and Eden’s performance. They seemed pretty interested in the story about how angel/demon hybrids were often excluded from public events and looked down upon by everyone else. Although the reporters had come to write about the tournament and its participants, they quickly found the other subject to be of more interest.  
  
Dean and Castiel were both a bit hesitant about letting their words go public, so the female reporter promised to make them as anonymous as possible, including the children. They would alter their names and blur the pictures so they wouldn’t be recognized that easily in public. Although the article could be an eye-opener for some, it could also enrage the racists because it would put more focus on angel/demon relationships and let them appear less ‘wrong’, and Dean didn’t want to put his family at risk. So them being anonymous was pretty important, and they had the reporter’s word for it.  
  
  


***

  
  
They all spent the rest of the evening at Dean and Castiel’s house, who had prepared some food for all of them beforehand. It was pretty crowded in the house with that many people, but it was manageable. It had been a while since they were all gathered, so Dean and Castiel didn’t want to part with them at the sports hall and instead wanted them to come home to them and spend some time together.   
  
Everyone was happy for Eden that she got to attend the competition after all, and Dean and Castiel couldn’t help but be rather proud that Eden hadn’t been too upset about not winning. Of course she had wanted her team to win, but she knew that they might get another chance some other time.  
  
Mary and John left in the late evening, as did Jo and her family. Sam, Jessica, Jesse, and Gabriel would sleep over at the house and go home the next day which was a Sunday.  
  
Eden and Jason looked at each other as they said goodbye in the door. Eden glanced up at her friend from under her lashes and smiled shyly. “Maybe I’ll see you soon. At Christmas, maybe? I think we’re going to my grandparents’ place.” She briefly glanced towards the living room when she heard the twins scream and laugh, before looking back at her friend.  
  
“Yeah, okay, I’m looking forward to it,” Jason smiled.  
  
“I bet you are,” Emma commented next to him, but only so he could hear it. She yelped and laughed when Jason shoved her.  
  
“Shut up,” Jason hissed at her and blushed. The two siblings had always gotten along well, and Jason was very protective of his little sister. No bully in her class dared picking on her because of her five year older brother.  
  
“Be nice to your sister,” Eden told him, and was a little confused about what Emma had said to make Jason shove her.  
  
“I am, she’s the one who didn’t act nice right now,” Jason said, defensively.  
  
“Shoving isn’t nice either,” Tom told him, firmly. He and Jo stood behind the kids, and Dean and Castiel were standing behind Eden. “C’mon, say goodbye already, we gotta go.”  
  
“Let the children part happily, Tom,” Jo told him and slapped his arm gently.   
  
“Well, goodbye, see you soon. And thank you for coming today,” Eden said, and smiled when she briefly touched Jason’s hand.  
  
Jason’s face went completely red for a second before he collected himself again. “Yeah, no problem, you were really good. See you soon.” He smiled and turned around to walk with his family back to their car, which was parked on the street.  
  
“Bye!” Jo shouted, and grinned when she waved at them.  
  
“Bye, Jo, and don’t let Tom crash the car!” Dean shouted at them, and grinned when Tom playfully flipped him the bird and Jo cracked up. Eden looked horrified that Tom would do something like that.  
  
They closed the door and walked into the living room again. Dean and Castiel went to sit down on the couch, and the others smiled when the angel held his stomach as he carefully sat down. They chatted a bit until Eden yawned and walked over to them.  
  
“You better go off to bed now, Eden, it’s been a long day for you,” Castiel said, and looked at her.  
  
Eden rubbed her eyes sleepily. “Yeah, I’m really sleepy and tired.”  
  
“We’re sleepy, too,” Isaac said from where he and Lily were sitting in front of the TV. The volume of the TV was turned down so it wouldn’t disturb the adults talking, which had annoyed the twins quite a lot. They had spent the evening running around together with Jesse and Emma, so they had burned a lot of energy. Adrian had been the one to tell them to slow down most of the time while he hung out with Eden and Jason.  
  
“Oh, that’s why you were so quiet for the past half an hour,” Jessica chuckled. The others laughed.  
  
Castiel got up from the couch to follow the twins upstairs and get them to bed. “Come on, bedtime, for all of you. It’s almost nine now.” Lily and Isaac got up and took his hands, and went with him upstairs. They waved goodnight at the others.  
  
“I’m heading to bed too,” Adrian muttered, and stretched.  
  
“And I can’t go to bed before all of you have, since I’ll be sleeping on the couch,” Gabriel grumbled. There was only one guestroom in the house and two mattresses, and he had let Sam, Jessica, and Jesse use them.  
  
“Well, you volunteered to have a one night stand with the couch, Gabe,” Jessica told him and grinned.  
  
Gabriel let himself fall down on his stomach on the couch and hugged one of the pillows. “Ah yes, I’ll make sweet love to it.”  
  
“Gross,” Sam grimaced.  
  
“If you as much as take your underwear off on this couch, Gabe, I’ll let you sleep outside on the sidewalk, naked,” Dean growled.  
  
The others laughed, and Eden put her hand in front of her mouth in horror at her father’s words.  
  
Gabriel laughed into the pillow and flared his wings above him. “I can always do dry humping,” he said, and smirked at Dean over his shoulder.  
  
Dean groaned and rolled his eyes, and the others continued laughing. Jesse didn’t really understand the conversation, and Eden and Adrian didn’t fully understand it either.  
  
“Um, well, I’m going to bed,” Eden said.  
  
Dean came over to her and smiled. “Alright, you do that. You were awesome today, Eden,” he grinned. “Let’s hope that article turns out well.”  
  
“Maybe it can make more angels and demons be together, and then we can meet kids like us,” Eden beamed and glanced at Adrian.  
  
“Yeah, that could be cool,” Adrian grinned and agreed.  
  
“Well, by the time those kids grow up, you’ll be adults,” Sam pointed out.  
  
“Oh, I think there are some other angel/demon hybrid kids out there right now,” Jessica argued, and put her hand on Sam’s while smiling at him.  
  
“Or maybe Dean is the only male demon who has a kink for angel ass,” Gabriel muttered from where he was still lying on his stomach on the other end of the couch.  
  
“Be glad Cas didn’t hear that,” Dean said and glared at him. “And stop saying such words in front of the kids, jeez!”  
  
They all laughed, and went to put the children to bed. Eden and Adrian went to bed by themselves, while Sam and Jessica went up to tuck Jesse in.  
  
Afterwards, they talked some more in the living room after Castiel came back down and the kids were in bed, but soon went to sleep as well. It had been a long but good day for everyone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this was a hard chapter to write. I don’t know much about gymnastics competitions, but “fislan” here from AO3 was so kind to help me out a little about practical information, and my beta helped a bit as well, so thank you to them! I still can’t promise that everything is completely like it is in the real world, but I hope you don’t put too much weight into that.
> 
> And I’ve got a rather good idea about how to put some drama in the story after the new baby is born. Hopefully it can spice things up a little, because it does need a little touch of drama and action, otherwise my teeth are gonna fall out from all the sweetness XD But I like the sweetness also.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this rather long chapter, and thanks for reading it :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some stuff about a female’s period. If that grosses you out, you were hereby warned. Although it is not graphic and not very descriptive.

**January 2026 (Castiel is 36, Dean is 37 (almost 38), Eden is 12, Adrian is 9, the twins are 5, Kevin is 15).**  
  
Months passed and things were going well. Dean and Castiel had been to another scan with Charlie and she told them that the child was a boy. She couldn’t say yet what kind of male he was, so they were both excited to find out. Castiel was showing quite a bit in his twenty-seventh week of pregnancy, and there were only four months until the baby’s birth now. He was estimated to arrive around the 6th of May.  
  
The article about them had been posted in the papers, and the reporter had kept her promise and had changed their names. The article had created a lot of debate in different online forums, and not everyone had positive things to say. Others thought it was an interesting insight into angel/demon relationships, and that it raised some moral questions about how they were treated. Dean and Castiel were hoping that the article could other show angels and demons who were in love that they were not alone, and that a relationship and children were possible.  
  
On a Saturday morning in January, Castiel woke up when he felt Dean lying spooned up behind him and touching his pregnant stomach tenderly. The demon’s hands were large and rough against Castiel’s soft stomach skin. The angel hummed as he slowly awakened and leaned into Dean’s touch. He smiled when Dean kissed him on the neck and nuzzled his wing.  
  
“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel hummed.  
  
“Morning, Cas,” Dean replied and smirked against his wing. “Sleep well?”  
  
“Yes, I had a pleasant sleep,” the angel smiled. Dean hummed and nuzzled his neck as they lay together. Castiel rolled his eyes when he felt the demon’s erection poke against his clothed ass. They had had sex the night before and had pulled on their underwear and shirts again because it was a little cold – and in case the children should barge into their bedroom.   
  
“Sorry, Cas, but you’re so gorgeous that I can’t help it,” Dean smirked against the angel’s neck, and rubbed Castiel’s hairless legs with his tail.  
  
“Your libido is insatiable, Dean,” Castiel murmured with a hint of affection, and pushed his ass back against the demon’s crotch. Dean let out a soft gasp and tightened his arms around him possessively.  
  
Dean made the angel roll over on his back, and the demon helped him out of his shirt and underwear before taking off his own. When they were naked, Dean remembered the door and quickly got up to lock it before crawling back into bed. He sat up and stared down at his angel mate’s bared body and how his beautiful white wings were spread out in invitation. Castiel’s stomach was nice and round in the sixth month of his pregnancy, and Dean touched the stretched skin tenderly but possessively. He loved the purr that the angel made when he caressed his stomach, and Dean felt a tiny kick against his hand.  
  
“He’s kicking,” Dean smiled.  
  
“Please don’t talk about the baby when we’re about to have sex, Dean,” Castiel groaned.  
  
Dean laughed and leaned down to kiss his mate’s belly in apology. He sat back and spread Castiel’s legs further apart. He began kissing the angel’s stomach and touching his sensitive wings while he snaked his other hand down between his mate’s legs and slowly pushed his fingers into Castiel’s body.  
  
Castiel threw his head back and moaned as Dean spread him open and kissed and caressed his body. His dick was hard and leaking between his legs, and Dean gave it a few strokes before sitting back. Castiel glanced up at him, questioning, until Dean grabbed his legs and placed them on his hips. Castiel took the hint and wrapped his legs around the demon’s waist, while Dean finally pushed into him.  
  
They moaned together as they joined, and Dean was careful not to hurt his mate’s stomach as he leaned down a bit and pushed further into him.  
  
“Ah, Dean!” Castiel moaned, and grasped the sheets above his head tightly. “Nrrrghh.”  
  
“You make it sound like I haven’t been inside you for ages, Cas,” Dean teased and smirked down at him.  
  
Castiel glared up at him. “Shut up and move, Dean.”  
  
Dean chuckled and grabbed the angel’s hips as he finally pulled out and thrust forward again. He repeated the movement and made Cas yip when he stroked his cervix, which was extra sensitive during his heat and pregnancy. The angel closed his eyes as Dean thrust into him, and the demon watched his blissed face while he increased the speed.  
  
“So gorgeous,” Dean breathed while he ran a hand over the angel’s stomach and then touched his left wing and caressed the white feathers. Castiel was tight and warm around him as he continued thrusting into him, and he listened to the small moans and gasps that escaped from the angel.  
  
Castiel shuddered and dug his heels into Dean’s ass to make him slide further into him. “Harder, Dean, please.”  
  
Dean smirked and pulled his hand away from the angel’s wing. “Alright, you asked for it.” He shifted his hips and used his hands to pull Castiel’s hips up as well, allowing him to slip further inside him. He grabbed his pillow and put it under the angel’s lower back so he had better access, before leaning over Castiel and started thrusting harder. Castiel gasped, and his swollen stomach touched against Dean’s muscled one but they were both being careful about not pressing against it too hard. Dean brought a hand up and rubbed it over the angel’s chest and teased his nipples which made Castiel buck and mewl.  
  
Castiel suddenly looked up at Dean and then at his wings. He moved his hand up and touched the demon’s feathers who had instantly let them soften when he saw the angel’s intentions. Dean moaned as Cas touched his wings and gripped the feathers tightly as the demon thrust into him. Suddenly Castiel pulled Dean down for a deep kiss, which the demon eagerly responded to. Their tongues met and danced while they moaned into the kiss, and Dean touched his mate’s stomach possessively.  
  
Castiel came first and his come covered their lower abdomens while he moaned out Dean’s name. The demon grunted and buried his face in Castiel’s neck while he shot his load into him. Dean leaned back and grabbed his cock; pulling it out of Castiel and let the rest of his come coat the angel’s pregnant stomach. Castiel shivered and moaned, and Dean let out a satisfied sigh when it was over. They both enjoyed the tingling afterglow in their bodies and hummed.  
  
Dean grinned at the angel when he briefly glared up at him.  
  
“We only just woke up and you’ve made me dirty already,” Castiel grumbled, and peered down at the semen that was covering his belly.  
  
“I can fix that,” Dean smirked. He leaned down to lick his come off the angel stomach.  
  
“Oh!” Castiel gasped and shuddered. “Dean, that tickles,” he said, and giggled a bit when the demon continued licking off the come from his skin. Dean chuckled and put both his hands on the angel’s belly while he licked him clean. When his stomach was clean, Dean moved further down and licked the angel’s softened dick clean as well.  
  
“Ahh,” Castiel gasped softly. He stared at Dean when the demon leaned back with a huge grin and licked the rest of the come off his lips. Castiel’s eyes followed the movement closely.  
  
“Happy now?” Dean smirked.  
  
“Yes, that was much better,” the angel chuckled. “Now it’s just you who’s dirty,” he said, and glanced down at Dean’s come-covered dick.  
  
Dean followed his gaze before smirking up at him. “Well, I can’t reach, so…”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and gestured for Dean to come closer. With his pregnant stomach in the way, the angel didn’t feel like crawling down to meet Dean, so the demon would have to come to him. Dean didn’t seem to mind, though; he grinned and eagerly moved up the bed before kneeling next to Castiel’s face. Castiel leaned in and licked the come off demon’s softened cock so that they were both come-free. Dean stroked the angel’s dark hair while he licked him and watched him intensely.  
  
Afterwards, Dean unlocked the door and lay back down in the bed. They pulled on their underwear and shirts again as they cuddled a bit. They would have to get up soon but they were both tired and lazy, so they decided to lay together for a bit.  
  
After a little while, Eden suddenly burst into their bedroom without warning, making them both flinch.  
  
“Papa! Daddy! Help me, there is blood on my bed and I’m bleeding!” Eden cried, panicked. “I think I’m dying,” she sniffled, and her wings flared distraughtly.  
  
Dean sat up and stared at her in worry, until he suddenly chuckled in relief and slumped back against the bed. He turned his head to look at Castiel, who was sitting on the bed and looking at Eden. The angel’s expression quickly turned into one of relief as well, which only confused Eden more.  
  
“I think that’s your department to explain about, Cas,” Dean smirked.  
  
Castiel glared down at him briefly before sighing and getting up. “It’s okay, Eden, it’s natural. Come, let’s go to your room and I’ll explain it to you.” He supported his belly as he got up and wrapped a bathrobe around himself which he had put next to the bed the night before.   
  
“ _Natural?_ How can it be natural! I’m bleeding!” Eden exclaimed, confused and scared, and was almost reluctant to follow Castiel out of the room.  
  
Castiel put an arm around her gently and guided her out. “I’ll explain,” he said softly.  
  
Dean watched them go and could hear the panic remaining in Eden’s voice when he heard their muffled voices from the hallway, before they moved into Eden’s room and shut the door. The demon remained on the bed a bit longer before finally getting up. It was 8:20am, so he knew the twins were probably up already.  
  
Dean put on some clothes and walked down into the living room. Isaac and Lily were sitting on their beanbags, watching cartoons.  
  
“Daddy!” Lily cheered when she saw him and ran over to hug him.  
  
“Good morning, little princess. Did you and your brother behave well this morning?” Dean smiled and hugged her back.  
  
Lily pulled back and looked up at him. “Yeah… we did,” she said, and giggled up at him innocently.  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow. “You sure about that?”  
  
Lily hesitated and stared over at Isaac, whose face was still glued to the television. She looked back up at Dean and said, “Well, Isaac drew a bit on the door…” she muttered, and pointed at the door that Dean had just come in through from the entrance hall. Dean followed her gaze and saw that the wooden colored door was full of random crayon drawings. “And I helped him a bit…” Lily admitted, and looked up at him from under her lashes.  
  
Dean groaned. “Why is it that you two can never be alone, huh? I’ll go get something to clean it up with, but _you_ are going to clean that up, not me!” He went out into the entrance hall to the closet under the stairs where they kept the cleaning materials locked away safely.  
  
“Nooo, it wasn’t on purpose!” Lily exclaimed. She turned and looked at her twin. “Isaac, daddy wants us to clean the door.”  
  
Isaac stared back at her. “What? Nooo!”  
  
“That’s too bad, kids, you shouldn’t have painted on the door then,” Dean said from the entrance hall, and reappeared in the living room with a bucket and rugs. He went over to the kitchen to fill the bucket with water. “It’s your own fault.”  
  
The twins were utterly unhappy about having to clean, and they begged Dean to clean it for them but the demon had none of it. He put the bucket on the floor and told them to start rubbing. The twins reluctantly got started and argued with each other over whose fault it was. Dean helped them out a bit and rubbed away the difficult parts. When they were done, the twins went to wash their hands before sitting down by the TV again. They were still pouting and annoyed that they had to clean it up, but Dean was pretty sure they weren’t drawing on the doors again anytime soon.  
  
A few minutes later, Castiel and Eden came downstairs.  
  
“What happened?” Castiel asked he saw the wet door, which no longer had any trace left of colored crayon.  
  
“The twins painted with crayon all over the door, so I had them clean it up,” Dean said and came over to him.  
  
Eden stood behind Castiel and she had a rather displeased look on her face. Castiel frowned over at the twins and went into the living room and towards the kitchen. Eden slowly followed after him, and Dean chuckled when she walked funnily.  
  
“You okay there, kiddo?” Dean asked and grinned at her in amusement.  
  
Eden glared at him. “I don’t like being a girl,” she grumbled. She stared briefly at the twins who sat quietly by the TV. They were so absorbed by it that they didn’t hear anything around them. Adrian was still asleep upstairs – he had finally started sleeping until after 8:30am instead of getting up at around seven.  
  
Dean laughed and ruffled her hair. “Yeah, I’m glad I’m not.”  
  
“Is it true what papa told me? About how babies are made?” Eden asked him with a weird frown on her face.  
  
“I don’t know. What did you tell her, Cas?” Dean asked and looked over at his mate who was currently getting his wallet ready over by the couch.  
  
“I told her the true story, Dean. She’s too old to have things wrapped up in cotton before you hand it to her,” Castiel muttered.   
  
Dean chuckled at the metaphor, and looked back down at Eden. “Well, then what he said is true, yeah.”  
  
Eden grimaced a bit. “That’s a bit disgusting.”  
  
“If it was that disgusting, your papa and I wouldn’t have that many children,” Dean pointed out and smirked.  
  
Eden groaned. “I don’t wanna hear about it.” She covered her ears with her hands and Dean couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“I’m going out to buy Eden some pads now. You can start making breakfast for the children, I think they might be hungry,” Castiel spoke, and walked past them and headed for the garage door in the entrance hall.   
  
“Okay, but don’t use my Baby, she needs her brakes looked at,” Dean told him.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t dare driving that car without your permission anyway, Dean.” He gave the demon a small smirk before disappearing into the garage and soon drove off to the supermarket.  
  
Eden walked towards the kitchen to sit down at the dining table. She cringed at every step she took, and Dean felt kinda sorry for her.  
  
“It’ll go away in 3-6 days or so, I think,” Dean said and came over to her.  
  
“That’s a long time,” she muttered and stared at the table.  
  
“You’ll survive,” Dean smiled and patted her head gently. “They didn’t tell you about this at school?”  
  
“No… They never talk about such things. They never taught us about how babies are made, and the other children haven’t talked much about it either because we get scolded if we do.”  
  
“And I thought they’d tell you about this now that you are becoming small adults.”  
  
“Tell that to my teachers,” Eden said and smirked up at him.  
  
Dean chuckled and went over to prepare some breakfast.  
  
  


***

  
  
The weather was nice and sunny that day, so Dean and Castiel took the children outside to play in the afternoon. When Kevin was on the sidewalk with his dog, they went over to greet him. The kids loved being around Maggie, and Kevin seemed to like their interest in his dog. Isaac gave Maggie his favorite tennis ball, and he laughed when he tried taking it from her mouth and the dog tried her best to keep it. They were careful about the children or the dog running out into the street while playing roughly on the sidewalk, and in the meanwhile Dean and Castiel talked a bit with Kevin and his mother who had just appeared. Mrs. Tran had read the newspaper article and immediately knew it was about them. She started asking them a lot of questions about it, and Kevin seemed a little embarrassed of all the questions she kept asking.  
  
Eden kept going inside to use the bathroom, which confused her siblings a lot. She was too embarrassed to have them know about her period, and she was grateful when Dean and Castiel told them that she simply had a bad stomach. Which wasn’t entirely untrue.   
  
A human boy living further down the street came up to play with Adrian. The two were pretty good friends, and sometimes they played together in the nearby playground. Mostly they played ball games like soccer or basketball together with some of the other boys in the neighborhood. The boy’s name was Steven, and he was eight months younger than Adrian.  
  
Since the traffic on the street was rather limited, Dean, Castiel, Mrs. Tran, and Steven’s parents observed as the children started playing soccer on the street. Two other kids (8 and 11 years old) in the neighborhood joined their game, and the neighbors seemed to be in a good mood with the children all playing happily together. Whenever a car came by they would tell the kids to run up on the sidewalk and wait until it had passed. Eden wasn’t playing because of her condition, so she sat down on the gutter and petted Maggie’s fur as the dog lay down beside her. Kevin had gone to join the younger kids in playing.   
  
Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist as they watched the children play. Isaac and Lily were eagerly running after the ball, and laughing and shrieking all the time, while Adrian was a bit more focused.  
  
Dean leaned in and nuzzled his nose against the angel’s temple. “I gotta go inside and call my parents and Jo about our plans on my upcoming birthday. I’ll be right back, okay?”  
  
“Alright, take your time, Dean,” Castiel smiled, and leaned into Dean’s touch as the demon rested his forehead against his. The demon smiled before going back inside their house, and Castiel stood with Mrs. Tran and looked at the children.  
  
“C’mon, Kevin! Don’t get beat by children younger than you!” Mrs. Tran cheered when the ball ended up at Kevin’s feet and he was fighting to bring it to goal. The goal was just a simple chalk marking on the asphalt.   
  
Castiel chuckled at her and rubbed his stomach absently when he felt the baby kick a bit. Eden was sitting in front of him and watched the game with Maggie. The dog seemed to rather want a few gentle pats than play ball right now, although her eyes followed the ball very closely all the time.  
  
Kevin gave the ball a pretty hard kick to get it to goal, but unfortunately his foot hit it wrong and it ended up flying over towards Brad’s house, which was close to where they were playing. The house was pretty close to the street, and the ball hit right against the window and smashed it completely.  
  
Everyone gasped in horror, and Kevin paled when they heard a loud, angry roar from inside.  
  
 _“Who the fuck smashed my window?!”_ Brad shouted and stormed out of his house and into the street.  
  
“Uh-oh,” Mrs. Tran said, and stared wide-eyed as Brad growled and stalked over to the children.  
  
“You again, you nasty little half-breeds! Which one of you smashed my window, ‘cause I swear you’re gonna pay! You destroyed my late mother’s old vase in the windowsill as well!” Brad growled and spread his sharp wings in aggression.  
  
The children all flinched back, scared, and Lily started crying.  
  
“Papa!” Lily cried and ran over to Castiel who was already making his way over to them. She buried her face in his shirt when she reached him, not caring much for the pregnant bump that was in the way.  
  
“Shhh, it’s alright, sweetie,” Castiel soothed her and rubbed her back. Isaac and Adrian came over to him as well while they stared back at Brad cautiously.  
  
Brad spotted Castiel and stalked over to him. “You! Learn to keep your half-breeds in check! If you can’t control them, then why do you even have them?!”  
  
“Whoa, take it easy there,” Steven’s father said and slowly approached Brad to calm him down, but quickly changed his mind when the demon snarled at him. The other parents were wary about approaching as well, because none of them were very used to aggressive demons, and demons could get pretty scary when they were angry.  
  
Kevin looked at the scene and quickly came over to aid Castiel. “Hey, it wasn’t them who—”  
  
Brad cut him off with an aggressive growl before taking a threatening step towards Castiel. The angel stared back at him in fear and folded his wings tightly behind his back, while putting a protective hand on his stomach. He quickly pushed his children behind him as Brad glowered and growled at him. Eden had gotten up as well, but she didn’t dare coming too close.  
  
“Hey! That’s enough, asshat!” one of the fathers said and came over and put a hand on Brad’s shoulder. Brad immediately growled at the human male and knocked him to the ground, and all the other neighbors quickly came to try to subdue to the angry demon.   
  
Castiel watched the scene with wide eyes and tried to push his children further back.  
  
The adults were fighting to calm Brad down, who was still extremely upset and aggressive over the incident, but he pushed them away whenever they came near him. Brad’s wife came running out of their house, looking panicked, and tried talking sense into her mate but he didn’t listen. Maggie was barking as the people started fighting, but Eden grabbed her leash tightly to keep her back to avoid her biting someone.   
  
Brad was fighting off anyone who tried to come over and calm him down. Castiel and the children were standing rather close because the fight had moved in their direction, and the angel was just about to move further away when it happened: Steven’s father tried to sneak up behind Brad to grab his arms, and Brad snarled and threw him off – making him fall right into Castiel and knock them both to the ground.  
  
“Papa!” the children cried out in horror.  
  
Castiel had landed on his right side – his arm and wing got hurt as he tried to soften his fall on the hard asphalt, and he groaned in pain. Steven’s father was mostly unharmed, and he looked at Castiel with wide eyes when he saw that he had knocked the angel to the ground when Brad pushed him into him.  
  
All the parents gasped, and Brad froze completely when he saw the pregnant angel lying on his side on the ground. He stared at Castiel wide-eyed, and panic and guilt were evident in his eyes.   
  
In the next moment, Dean came running out of the house and storming towards Brad in fury. His wings were sharp and spread out, and his eyes boiled with rage as he knocked Brad to the ground, hard.  
  
 _“How dare you hurt my mate, you god damned piece of shit!”_ Dean roared and began punching Brad in his rage. He was out of it from anger and aggression, and Brad was so taken aback by it that he hardly fought back.  
  
The other neighbors immediately came over to yank Dean off of Brad, but Dean snarled at them and continued beating the other demon who had hurt his pregnant mate.  
  
Their children watched the scene in fear and came over to Castiel to see if he was alright. Kevin quickly grabbed Maggie’s leash from Eden’s hands when she couldn’t hold on anymore, and Eden rushed over to Castiel. Maggie barked and was out of control because of all the fighting, so Kevin had to hold on tight.  
  
“Please stop,” Brad begged in between the punches. “I didn’t mean to hurt him!”  
  
Dean snarled at him until the others finally managed to yank him off. He glared down at Brad who was still on the ground and growled at him before quickly making his way over to Cas. He kneeled in front of the angel and began searching him for injuries. “Cas! Cas, you okay?”  
  
Castiel sat up a bit and groaned at the pain in his arm and wing. He cupped his belly with his left hand and stared down at it. “Yes, I think I’m okay. I didn’t land on my stomach, so I think the baby is alright.”  
  
Dean instantly looked more relieved, and tried to help Cas sit up more. “You okay? Does it hurt?”  
  
“My arm and wing hurt… as does my hip. I landed on them during my fall,” Castiel said, and groaned when he brought his arm and wing up to inspect them. There were some scrapes on his arm and his wing looked a little messy.  
  
“Is papa okay?” Lily sniffled. The children were gathered around him, looking scared and worried, and Lily and Isaac were crying. Adrian tried to keep the twins back to let Castiel have some space, but he looked equally worried about his papa.  
  
“I don’t know, we better bring him to the hospital just in case,” Dean said, and carefully helped Castiel get up on his feet. He supported the angel the best he could although Cas seemed to keep his balance rather well. He glared in Brad’s direction when the demon stood up and looked over at them. Brad’s face was a bloody mess, and it pleased Dean to see that.  
  
“I didn’t mean for him to get hurt,” Brad muttered.  
  
“Yeah, right, as if I haven’t seen the racist looks you’ve given him and my family!” Dean snapped.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel spoke and tried to calm him down. He could feel Dean trembling with anger against him, while his left arm was slung over the demon’s shoulder. Their wings were touching because they stood so close, and he could feel Dean’s wing tremble as he tried to control his anger. Eden stood on his other side and glanced up at them both in worry, while Adrian and the twins were right behind them.  
  
“I may despise you and your family, but I wouldn’t hurt a pregnant person. My standards aren’t that low,” Brad growled, and wiped some blood away from his mouth with his hand.  
  
Dean gave him a look before guiding Castiel over to their house.  
  
Kevin slowly approached Brad. “Um, it was actually me who hit that ball through your window. I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry. I’ll pay for the window and, um, the vase… I hope it wasn’t that expensive.” Maggie was growling up at Brad, and Kevin tugged at her leash to make her stop.  
  
Brad turned his head to look at him and huffed. “Never mind the damned vase, it was only important ‘cause it was my mother’s. As for the window, we can talk about that later.” He walked back over to his mate who came over and inspected his beat up face in horror. They quietly walked back to their house while the rest of the neighbors remained with Dean and Castiel.  
  
“You better take him to the hospital in case the baby got hurt. He might not feel it just yet,” one of the female neighbors said. Her son and the other neighbor kids looked equally concerned about Castiel, although the angel seemed to be doing fine considering what had just happened.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll take him there now,” Dean said as he helped Castiel into the passenger seat of the Tahoe. It was still parked in the driveway after Castiel had used it earlier. The angel sat in and sighed once he was finally seated, and rubbed his stomach in worry.  
  
“I’ll look after your children while you’re gone, if you want me to,” Mrs. Tran offered.  
  
Dean smiled at her. “Yeah, that’d be helpful, thank you.”  
  
“What? But I wanna come with you and see if papa will be okay!” Eden protested and looked up at Dean.  
  
“No, I need you to stay with your younger siblings and make sure they behave well. Don’t worry about your papa, the doctors will take good care of him,” Dean told her, and leaned down to kiss Eden’s forehead. He touched Adrian’s arm to reassure him when the boy glanced up at him with distraught eyes.  
  
Dean sad goodbye to the children and got into the car to drive Castiel to the hospital for a check-up.  
  
  


***

  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, Dean helped Castiel inside, although the angel insisted that he was well enough to walk on his own and didn’t need help. Dean had made a quick call to Charlie – she was the only ob/gyn that Cas trusted, and she had told them that if anything happened that could hurt the baby, they should call her.  
  
While they waited for Charlie’s arrival, a nurse took them into a room and treated Castiel’s arm, which had a few scrapes but no serious injuries. His hip had no visible scrapes, though it was likely to get a bit colored with bruising after the fall. The angel wouldn’t let her touch his wing and flinched when she tried to grab it. It wasn’t unusual for submissives to only allow their mates to touch their wings, even in a situation like this. The human nurse just gave him a smile and handed the disinfectant to Dean so he could treat the wing for her. The wing was sore, and behind the messy feathers you could see the mildly bruised skin. Dean carefully touched the place with a wet cloth and Castiel winced in pain.  
  
After a few minutes, Charlie finally arrived. “Hey, guys,” she said and quickly came over to them. They were sitting on the single bed in the small room with Dean still holding a cold cloth against the angel’s wing to soothe the aching. “What happened?” she asked and looked between them and the angel’s stomach.   
  
“That fucking neighbor of ours made Cas fall on ground, hard. He fell on his side, but we don’t know if the baby is alright,” Dean told her. He didn’t seem aware of his tail rubbing against his mate’s leg in worry.  
  
“Okay, let’s get you into another room so we can have a look at the baby and see if everything is fine, shall we?” she said, and guided them out.  
  
They walked up to the next floor into a room with ultrasound equipment. She closed the door behind them and gestured for Cas to lie down on the bed next to the machines. When the angel lay down, Charlie pushed up his shirt and prepared for the scan.  
  
Dean sat on a chair next to the bed and held Castiel’s hand. His leg bounced restlessly while he waited for Charlie to tell them good or bad news.  
  
“Any pains in your stomach, Castiel?” Charlie asked while she did the scan.  
  
“No, it feels normal, it’s just my hip that feels a bit sore,” Castiel replied.  
  
“Good,” she smiled. After a few moments of staring at the screen, she pulled the tool away from Castiel’s stomach and smiled at them. “The baby is fine, I see no reason to worry about him. His heartbeat is fine and the placenta and everything is in place. But falling is definitely something you should avoid in your condition, Castiel.”  
  
Dean sighed in relief, as did the angel.  
  
“Well, it wasn’t really my fault,” Castiel told her and smiled a little. “Thank you, Charlie, I’m relieved that the baby is fine.”  
  
“I think Dean is too,” Charlie grinned and looked at Dean who was slumped over in relief.  
  
“Yeah, for a moment I was a little concerned. This guy may be unplanned, but I don’t wanna lose him, not ever,” Dean said, and put his hand on Castiel’s stomach and smiled at his mate. Castiel smiled back and put his hand on top of Dean’s. They grinned when the baby kicked a little right where Dean’s hand was.  
  
“Hmm, I think the little guy appreciates your words, Dean,” Charlie smirked.  
  
Dean laughed and Castiel smiled. The demon leaned in to place a soft kiss on the angel’s forehead before they got up and said goodbye to Charlie.  
  
“See you around the 6th of May, or whenever your baby decides to come. I’m actually quite excited about what this boy will be, since you already have alpha and beta sons,” Charlie said with a big smile on her face.   
  
“Yeah, me too, actually,” Dean grinned. “See you, Charlie, and thanks.”  
  
When they left the hospital they held hands and were relieved that things weren’t worse than they were. Castiel’s arm, hip, and wing were still sore and aching from the bruises, but it would soon go away. The angel rolled his eyes when Dean kept walking very close to him and being protective.  
  
  


***

  
  
“Papa!” all the children exclaimed when they picked them up at the Trans’ house. They ran over to Castiel and hugged him tightly, and the angel smiled when all his children gathered him in a group hug.  
  
“Hello, children, don’t worry about me, everything is fine,” Castiel told them and touched the top of their heads to reassure them.  
  
“We were scared that something had happened to you and the baby,” Adrian said.  
  
“Are you really okay?” Eden asked.  
  
Castiel smiled at them. “Yes, I’m alright. I’m a little sore but I’ll live.”  
  
They all hugged him again, and the twins were sobbing against him. Dean smiled when he saw how relieved the children were that Castiel was fine.  
  
“Good to hear you are okay. You better stay far, far away from fights in the future, Castiel,” Mrs. Tran told him firmly.  
  
“Yes, I’ll be sure to do that,” Castiel replied and smiled at her.  
  
When they came back to their own house, Dean told Cas to sit down on the couch and relax while he fixed them dinner. Castiel was reluctant to because he wasn’t that badly hurt, but the children insisted as well. So, he sat on the couch with the children gathered around him and read them a story from one of the twins’ books. Although Eden and Adrian were a bit too old for those kinds of stories, they sat and listened quietly, and Dean smiled at the scene when he looked over at them. The twins leaned against the angel’s sides but were careful of his stomach and bruised limbs. During the story, they both leaned down to rest their heads against his pregnant stomach while listening, and Castiel smiled. Eden and Adrian leaned closer, and Dean joined them when dinner was cooking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of drama in this chapter, but Cas will be fine and so will the baby :) Maybe I will let Dean explain to Adrian at some point how babies are made, just to make him squirm awkwardly XD In a few chapters you will find out a bit more what consequences that news article about them had – just so you know I haven’t forgotten about it.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	25. Chapter 25

**March 2026 (Castiel is 36, Dean is 38, Eden is 12, Adrian is 9, the twins are 5).**  
  
It was March already, and there was only a little over seven weeks left until the new baby was born. Castiel had recovered well from his small injuries, although it had taken almost two weeks before Dean could touch his wing without the angel feeling any pain or discomfort. Angels and demons healed a bit faster than humans, but a submissive’s wings were delicate and could take a while to heal.  
  
Dean was going to a company party on a Saturday night – Rufus had turned 60 years old, and he had invited all his workers for a party to celebrate it with good food, booze, and entertainment. Castiel would pick Dean up when the party was over and drive him home – he didn’t want his mate to drive while being drunk.  
  
They woke up that Saturday morning and rolled around to face each other. They smiled, and Dean stroked Castiel’s cheek with his hand.  
  
“Morning, sunshine,” Dean smirked.  
  
“Good morning, Dean,” Castiel smiled. Lying on his side was comfortable for him, but he hadn’t been experiencing that much back pain during this pregnancy as he did with the others. He was very relieved about it, and he knew that Dean was too.  
  
Dean smiled back and ran a hand through the angel’s silken soft feathers. “Your wings need grooming, Cas, they aren’t as shiny and healthy as they should be.”  
  
“I must have a bad groomer then,” the angel smirked.  
  
Dean made a small growl and sat up. “ _Bad groomer?_ Sit up and I’ll show you that I’m the best fucking groomer in this world.” His voice was challenging put playful.  
  
Castiel laughed and struggled to get up. He rubbed his large stomach tenderly and smiled down at it, before taking off his shirt and getting ready for Dean to groom him. The demon gestured for him to sit with his legs over the edge of the bed, and Castiel did so while Dean sat down behind him to get to work.  
  
Castiel spread out his wings which were draped across the bed because there wasn’t space to have them fully out. Dean didn’t mind and gently rubbed Castiel’s back and shoulder blades, before teasing the sensitive oil glands and stimulating them to produce oil. The angel gasped softly and closed his eyes as he enjoyed feeling Dean’s rough but careful hands touch one of the most sacred places on his body.  
  
Once the oil started to flow out in small amounts, Dean gathered some on his fingers and brought his hands up to his face to smell it. The honey-like scent made him hum before he finally began coating the delicate feathers with the oil. The feathers were messy from sleep, and they were a little dry because they hadn’t been covered in the nutritious oil for a while now.  
  
They were both quiet as Dean groomed the angel, except for the angel’s pleased moans and hums, and Dean’s quiet chuckling when Cas shivered at his touch. The angel shifted every now and then to get more comfortable, and he held his belly and stroked it with affection while spreading his wings out for Dean. Grooming was sensual and erotic, and they both couldn’t help getting a little excited over it.  
  
They had almost finished the grooming when Eden and Adrian suddenly came into their bedroom. Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed facing the small corridor to the door, and they both stared up as the children entered.  
  
“Dad, papa! The twins have broken a vase and it’s all over the kitchen floor now!” Adrian exclaimed.  
  
Both children stopped in their tracks when they saw Castiel sitting shirtless on the bed, only wearing some sweatpants, with Dean sitting behind him and touching his wings. The angel pulled his wings slightly around himself to shield his torso from the children’s view while staring at them.  
  
“God damnit,” Dean cursed when Adrian told him about the twins, and slowly got up from the bed. He was wearing his boxers and a t-shirt, and shielded his half-hard erection from the children while he got up to put on some pants.   
  
Eden quickly covered her eyes when she saw their intimate position, and quickly looked away. “Eek! Don’t tell me you were doing nasty stuff!” she exclaimed.  
  
“What? No, I was just grooming Cas’ wings, they needed it,” Dean told her and chuckled a bit. He stood with his back to them and quickly zipped up his jeans.  
  
“Nasty stuff?” Adrian frowned and looked at his sister.  
  
Castiel blushed like mad.  
  
“Yeah, the thing that grown-ups do when they make babies or just have ‘fun’,” Eden told him and grimaced.  
  
Adrian frowned. “And what’s that? I overheard Liam say something about that it involves your privates, but—”   
  
“You’re still too young to hear about that, buddy, and don’t listen to your sister,” Dean cut them off. “Now, show me where that broken vase is. Did you keep the twins away from it?” He gave Cas an apologetic smile before going with Adrian and Eden. Castiel smiled back – they were more or less done with the grooming anyway, so he didn’t mind Dean taking care of the other matter.  
  
“Yeah, they’re right outside your bedroom,” Adrian told him and walked out of the room.  
  
True enough, both twins were standing by the stairs, looking guilty and nervous.  
  
“No candy for you for the rest of the month,” Dean told the twins and went downstairs to clean up the mess. The twins whined and protested, and followed him downstairs.  
  
The vase, which had been placed on the small semi-wall between the dining area and the couch, had been shattered to pieces on the floor below. Dean sighed when he saw the mess and ordered the children to stay away while he cleaned it up. He put on some shoes to avoid the vase pieces getting into his feet.  
  
“Is it bad?” Isaac asked, and stood next to Dean while the demon carefully collected all the pieces. Lily stood next to her twin and stared at the mess curiously.  
  
“It could be worse – and don’t walk here!” Dean quickly added when Lily took a little step closer. But was it was already too late. She stepped on a small piece of the ceramic vase and screamed when it pierced her bare foot. Adrian yanked her back quickly to avoid her stepping in more pieces, and Dean immediately came over to hold her still while he grabbed her foot and carefully took out the vase fragment.  
  
Lily cried and clung to him, and her little white wings beat in distress. Dean sighed as he picked her up and carried her over to the sink to wash her foot.  
  
“Lily okay?” Isaac asked, and followed them over to the sink. He was crying too because Lily’s scream of pain had frightened and upset him.  
  
“Yeah, she’ll be okay, but don’t go near that vase, you hear me?” Dean told the children, and gently put Lily on the sink while washing her foot clean. The cut wasn’t deep and it had been a little piece, but it bled a bit.  
  
“What’s going on?” Castiel asked. He had finally gotten dressed and came downstairs. He held his large belly while padding over to them, and stared in worry when he saw Lily sitting on the kitchen counter by the sink and sobbing.  
  
“Lily stepped on a piece,” Eden told him. “Dad says it’s not so bad.”  
  
Castiel’s face became more worried, and he walked over to see the cut. “I don’t think it requires a doctor’s help. You should listen more to your father, Lily, when he says not to go near the vase pieces.”  
  
Lily sniffled and nodded, and Dean cleaned up her foot and put a plaster on the cut which Eden had handed him. “There, all better now. Don’t step too hard on it, princess,” he told her and put her down on the floor again. Isaac came over to see if she was okay, and Lily sniffled some more before following her twin over to the TV. She limped and tried not to walk on her bad foot.  
  
Castiel glanced down at the floor which was still covered in vase pieces. “None of you should go here without shoes on, understand?” He looked at Eden and Adrian who silently nodded.  
  
“Of course – I know better than that,” Adrian muttered.  
  
Dean chuckled and ruffled his son’s hair. “Of course you do.”  
  
Dean began cleaning the rest of the pieces off the floor, but Castiel wasn’t able to help him because he couldn’t really bend down because of the baby. Instead he walked over to the couch where Lily was sitting and pulled the girl close when she began sobbing softly.  
  
“There, there, Lily, it wasn’t so bad,” Castiel told her, and kissed the top of her head.  
  
“It aches, still,” Lily sniffled. Isaac stood on the floor next to her and glanced at her in worry.  
  
Eden climbed onto the couch on Castiel’s other side. “She and Isaac were playing ball. Adrian and I told them that we don’t play ball in the kitchen or living room, but they wouldn’t listen.”  
  
Castiel looked between Lily and Isaac. “Now you know why ball playing is forbidden in here. If you do it again you won’t be allowed to watch cartoons for a while.”  
  
“But cartoons are important!” Isaac argued.  
  
“I mean it,” Castiel said firmly. The twins nodded silently, and the angel let go of Lily so she could sit down on her beanbag and watch cartoons with Isaac. He leaned back into the couch and sighed as he rubbed his belly.  
  
Eden smiled at him. “Is he kicking?”  
  
“Yes, a little bit,” the angel replied, and smiled when Eden moved closer and touched his belly with her hands.  
  
When Dean was finished cleaning, they made breakfast and spent the day at home. Dean was looking forward to the party in the evening, and his colleague Martin would pick him up – Martin lived nearby, so it made more sense to drive together rather than drive individually. Otherwise it would be Cas who had to drive him because Dean couldn’t drive home again, and he didn’t want his pregnant mate to drive more than necessary.   
  
  


***

  
  
The children were playing outside in the late afternoon, and Dean had gone upstairs to start preparing himself for tonight’s party. Martin was picking him up in an hour.  
  
Castiel went up to change his shirt after he got splashed by water by the children. Isaac had gotten his hands on the garden hose and had started splashing anyone who approached them with water – except for Lily, because the two of them were always in it together. Adrian had gotten pretty mad, and he was completely soaked in water when he finally managed to grab the hose from Isaac’s hands. Both twins knew that playing with the hose wasn’t allowed unless the adults gave them permission, and when Castiel had gone outside to help Adrian take away the hose, he had gotten a bit wet too.   
  
“Hey, Cas,” Dean greeted him when the angel came into the bedroom without noticing him.  
  
Castiel flinched somewhat when Dean’s voice surprised him, and he turned around to see Dean standing next to the bed, naked. “Dean! You surprised me,” he muttered and blushed a bit. He held his belly with a hand while he rummaged through the wardrobe to find a new shirt. He reached behind himself to unzip the shirt below his wings before pulling it off.  
  
Dean went over to close and lock the door without the angel hearing it, before he slowly came over behind Castiel and stopped the angel when he was about to pull on another shirt. The angel turned his head and frowned at him, and Dean simply grinned and rested his chin on the angel’s shoulder from behind while moving his hands around and touched the naked skin on his mate’s belly. Castiel shivered when Dean pressed his naked erection against his clothed ass.  
  
“You’re so gorgeous when you’re pregnant… especially when your shirt is wet too, or if you’re shirtless,” Dean purred into the angel’s ear, and gave his earlobe a playful tug with his teeth.  
  
Castiel shivered and moaned. “Dean,” he breathed. “Are you sure you have time for this? Martin is going to pick you up soon…” He yelped when Dean growled lightly and pushed him towards the bed. The demon carefully put the angel down on the bed so that his upper body was resting on the mattress while his feet were planted on the floor. Dean settled himself between his legs and unzipped his pants. The angel moaned when his dick slipped free from its confinements, and grasped the sheets tightly when the demon licked the tip of the head with his tongue.  
  
“There is always time for me tasting you, Cas,” Dean spoke with a little smirk on his lips, before he took the angel’s smaller member into his mouth and sucked him.  
  
Castiel mewled and grasped the bed sheets tightly. When he tried bucking up, Dean held him down and smirked. They couldn’t see each other because of the large baby bump, but it only turned Dean on even more.  
  
Dean pulled off the angel’s dick, and Cas made a small noise of protest. “Don’t worry, I’m just going to make this more pleasurable for you,” he smirked. He pulled off Castiel’s pants entirely, and parted the angel’s legs further before pushing his fingers against the angel’s wet hole.  
  
“Oh!” Castiel gasped and bucked. He could come by having his member stimulated only, but anal stimulation was far more pleasurable for him and made him climax harder.  
  
Dean smirked pleased when Cas seemed to approve of his idea, and he pushed two fingers into the angel’s hole and twisted them around, before taking Castiel into his mouth again. The angel writhed and moaned in pleasure, and it didn’t take long before he came down Dean’s throat with a small cry. The demon swallowed all of it and sat back on his heels, grinning.  
  
Castiel was lying boneless on the bed with his wings spread out, and panted heavily.  
  
Dean got up from the floor, still naked, and gently caressed the angel’s stomach.  
  
Castiel opened his eyes to glance up at him, before gesturing to Dean to walk around to the side of the bed. The demon grinned and eagerly complied, and Castiel shifted closer to the edge of the bed before taking Dean’s erect cock in his hand and giving it a few strokes.  
  
Dean buried his hand in Castiel’s hair and groaned in appreciation when the angel’s lips wrapped around his cock.   
  
Castiel was using his left arm to lean his upper body up so he could reach Dean, and he hummed around the demon’s dick as he sucked him. He pulled back a little and lapped his tongue over the head and the precome that was forming on the tip. The taste was pleasant and so much _Dean_ that he eagerly took more of the demon’s throbbing cock into his mouth to taste more of it.  
  
“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned, and tightened his hand in the angel’s hair. “Love when you look like you enjoy sucking me, it’s so hot.”  
  
Castiel looked up at him from under his lashes before pulling off. “I do enjoy it, Dean,” he smirked, and took the cock into his mouth again.  
  
Dean growled and he almost came right there when he heard his mate confessing that to him, but he held himself back. He wanted to enjoy this a little longer.  
  
Castiel sucked him well, and used his hand to cup Dean’s balls and massage them. He smirked around the dick in his mouth when he heard Dean grunt in appreciation and curse a bit. He could feel Dean getting close when his balls were tightening and his breath was becoming faster.  
  
“Fuck, Cas, I’m gonna—” Dean growled and finally climaxed. His hand tightened in the angel’s black hair and watched him wince slightly when his mouth was flooded with come. Castiel quickly pulled off when he couldn’t keep up, and stroked Dean through the rest. The rest of the come hit the floor below but Dean would clean it up later. “Fuck,” he sighed when it was over. He stared down at Cas and stroked his hand through the angel’s hair with affection, and the angel briefly smiled up at him before licking the demon’s cock clean.  
  
“Now I have to put on the shirt I came for and go down to look after the children,” Castiel spoke. He sent Dean a brief glare for distracting him in the first place, before he carefully got up from the bed.  
  
Dean laughed at him with affection before pulling on a new pair of underwear. “Yeah, you do that. I’m gonna get ready for Martin to pick me up. I have almost twenty minutes less now to prepare myself in.” He leaned in and kissed his mate on the mouth, and they could both taste themselves before pulling away.  
  
“Alright, see you downstairs soon, Dean,” the angel smiled and left the room after having pulled on his shirt.  
  
When Castiel came downstairs, the children were still playing outside. Lily was mostly sitting down because her foot still hurt when she supported herself on it, and Isaac kept running into Adrian and pulling at his shirt while begging his older brother to play ball with him. Eden came over to Castiel when she spotted him.  
  
“Hi, papa, I was getting worried when you didn’t come back,” she said and looked at him with a worried frown.  
  
Castiel suppressed a blush. “Sorry for worrying you, your father and I got carried away in a, um, conversation.”  
  
Eden shot him a skeptical look before going over to her siblings and suggested that they all play something together. Castiel sat down on one of the chairs on the terrace to relax while watching the children play. His back was a little sore, but it was not as bad as he was used to, and the pain subsided when he sat down.  
  
After a while, Dean came down to say goodbye to them. They all ran into the entrance hall to hug him when his ride had appeared.  
  
“Goodbye, daddy, see you tomorrow?” Isaac said and looked up at him. His hands were tightly grasping his father’s shirt and he was reluctant to let him go.  
  
“Of course, I’ll be back tonight when you guys are asleep,” Dean replied and ruffled Isaac’s blonde hair. The twins’ hair was turning a bit darker now and wasn’t as blonde as it used to be. They suspected they would have a hair color similar to Dean’s.  
  
Isaac clung to him, and Lily humped over and did the same. Dean chuckled fondly at them and encouraged them to let go. They hesitantly moved into the living room to play, while Eden and Adrian said goodbye.  
  
“You two gotta help your papa take care of the twins and don’t let them ruin the house while I’m gone. You think you can handle that?” Dean spoke and looked between the two eldest children.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Adrian grinned and saluted him playfully.  
  
Dean laughed. “Good, I’m counting on you.” He pulled his son into a hug and briefly entwined their tails.   
  
Afterwards, Eden came over to give him a goodbye hug, and Castiel watched with a somewhat sad smile as their tails entwined. The angel didn’t have a tail to do the loving gesture with. Sometimes the children would forget about it and reach out their tails when saying goodbye to him when they were dropped off in school or kindergarten, and Castiel always felt guilty and wrong when he saw their saddened expressions when they remembered that he had no tail to entwine with. They were so used to touching tails with each other and with Dean and their grandparents that they forgot that Castiel’s didn’t have one. The angel rubbed his stomach silently, remembering that the child inside of him would have the same problem. It made him feel somewhat relieved but also a little sad.  
  
When the children went into the living room again, Dean turned to Castiel to say goodbye to him. The demon rolled his eyes when Martin honked at him, obviously getting impatient in his car.  
  
“You should go, your colleague is waiting,” Castiel chuckled.  
  
“He can wait a bit longer,” Dean smiled, and put his hands on his mate’s large belly. He rubbed it gently and watched it with a loving expression on his face. “Take good care of the kids and of the baby, Cas. And drive safely when you go to pick me up. I’ll call you when I’m ready to go home, and I promise it won’t be too late. Can’t promise I won’t be drunk, though,” he chuckled.  
  
“That’s alright, Dean, I don’t mind it being late. Have a fun evening, but please don’t drink more than you can handle.”  
  
The demon laughed. “I won’t.” He kissed Castiel on the lips and curled his tail around the angel’s leg. “See you later, gorgeous,” he said when they pulled back, before walking out the door and over towards Martin’s car, which was waiting on the street.   
  
Castiel waved goodbye at him before closing and locking the door behind him. When he walked into the living room, the twins were wrestling on the floor while Adrian was sitting on the couch and watched TV.  
  
“Nooo, that’s my toy! Give it here!” Isaac whined at his sister, and pushed her to the floor while trying to get the soldier toy out of her hands.  
  
“Not before you tell me where you put mah pony!” Lily retorted, and held on tightly to the toy in her hands. She was lying on the floor by the TV with her brother on top of her, and their wings and tails thrashed as they fought.  
  
“I didn’t take your stupid pony!” Isaac growled and grasped the feathers on her wing. Lily cried out in pain, and that was when Castiel came over and yanked Isaac off.  
  
“Hey!” Castiel growled lightly and pulled Isaac up. When the boy was on his feet, he stared up at his papa with a guilty expression and squirmed slightly. “Pulling feathers is not allowed in this house! To your room, _now._ ”  
  
“But I—”  
  
Castiel cut him off by pointing towards the door to the entrance hall with a firm face, and Isaac stared at the floor as he walked through the door in shame and went upstairs to his room. The angel’s eyes followed him as he walked out, and sighed heavily afterwards.  
  
Adrian looked up and watched the scene quietly, and Eden stood a few feet away from Castiel.  
  
Lily sniffled a bit and got up from the floor. She put the soldier toy on the table and glanced up at Castiel. “He took my pony…”  
  
“I know, we’ll find it later,” Castiel promised and gave her a weak smile.  
  
“Dad’s barely out the door and they already fight,” Adrian muttered from the couch before looking back at the television.  
  
Castiel sighed and Eden came over and brushed her wing against his. She didn’t really touch his wings anymore beside from brushing wings with him. Children often stopped touching their mother’s wings when they were older because normally the wings were only for mates to touch and for small children to find comfort in.  
  
“Don’t worry, papa, I will help you look after them,” Eden smiled. Castiel looked down at her and gave her a grateful smile while brushing his hand through her hair in a loving gesture.  
  
“I don’t need being looked after by you,” Adrian said from the couch.  
  
“Yes you do! You’re younger than me,” Eden retorted.  
  
“You’re not an adult!”   
  
“Children, please don’t start…” Castiel groaned.  
  
“Sorry, papa,” Eden smiled and looked at him apologetically.   
  
Castiel walked over to the kitchen and Eden followed him.  
  
“Now, I’m going to pick up your father when he calls me tonight, so I will be gone for a little while, but hopefully no more than an hour. You will all be asleep by then, but I want you to look after your younger siblings if anything happens. I know it’s a lot to ask from you, but your dad and I will be available on our cell phones in case anything happens, so you can always call us,” Castiel spoke and looked at his oldest daughter.  
  
Eden smiled. “Okay, I think I can handle it.”  
  
They shared a smile before the angel got ready to prepare dinner for them, and Eden gladly helped him out. He taught her how to cook breaded salmon, which was one of his personal favorite dishes. The twins loved salmon as well, as did Eden, but Adrian was the only one who didn’t like the fish so much – he liked it only if it was breaded salmon. Mostly it was the twins who were picky about food, where Eden ate almost anything.  
  
  


***

  
  
Castiel put the twins to bed at 7:45pm when they got tired. Isaac was behaving a bit better after Castiel sent him to his room earlier, and the evening went by quietly.  
  
The angel went up to the master bedroom after all the children were put to bed, and he sat against the headboard with lots of pillows behind him and watched some television until he fell asleep. At 12:30am Dean called him that he was ready to get picked up. Castiel took the Tahoe – which he felt much more comfortable driving than the Impala – and left the children home alone while going to pick up this mate.  
  
The drive to the garage took twenty minutes, and Castiel took his time. He pulled the car into the yard at Rufus’ garage and could hear the men shouting and laughing during their party inside. The angel unfastened his seatbelt and held his stomach as he got out of the car and approached the place.  
  
The garage had been cleared out and a big table filled out the space inside. There were leftovers of food which had been ordered from outside, and there were empty beer cans all over the place, including other bottles of booze. There were eight men – demons and one alpha angel, and Rufus – around the table, all drinking and having fun, and Castiel scrunched up his nose when the heavy scent of alcohol overwhelmed him. The music was pretty loud, and the males were obviously drunk judging from their drunken singing, slurred speaking, and how one of them stood up on the table and pulled down his pants so that everyone could see his ass (his tail got caught in his pants which made everyone laugh).   
  
Castiel watched the scene in slight horror until Dean finally spotted him.  
  
“Caaaas! There you are! Take me away from these drunkards before it’s me who ends up with no – _hic_ – pants,” Dean spoke in a slurred matter and made his way over to the angel. He couldn’t walk straight, and the angel yelped when Dean almost collapsed after he reached him, and he had to support the demon to make sure he didn’t fall.  
  
All the other males looked up, and the alpha demon on the table quickly pulled on his pants again.  
  
“Well, hello there, pretty-wings,” one of the demons slurred, and stood up from his chair to approach Dean and Castiel. The other males whistled lewdly when they roamed their eyes over Castiel’s smaller body, although his pregnancy didn’t make him look as small as usual. The angel averted their eyes and blushed, and Dean shifted against him.  
  
“Hey, eyes off my mate!” Dean growled and hiccupped, and grasped some of Castiel’s snow white feathers to show his possession over them.  
  
“Naaah, he’s way out of your league, Dean!” Martin slurred and grinned before taking a swig of his beer.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel glared, embarrassed by his mate’s drunkenness and public display of possessiveness.   
  
“What? You are mine,” Dean grinned and watched him with drunken eyes, before leaning in and kissing Castiel’s lower jaw which made the angel gasp and shiver against him. His tail was curled around the angel’s leg tightly.  
  
The other men cheered and urged Dean on, and Castiel blushed even harder and tried pushing Dean a bit back. The demon smelled heavily of booze, and Castiel didn’t particularly like that smell on him. Dean had looked forward to a boys’ night with his colleagues, and the angel didn’t blame him for drinking and having fun.   
  
“About time you showed us your mate, Dean. Known you for _years_ and we’ve never seen him once,” Aaron commented.  
  
“You knocked that angel up pretty good, Winchester!” one of the others shouted and grinned. “Good thing you show him what we demons are capable of in bed!” The others laughed and Castiel blushed even harder, although he knew it was all just drunken slurs and that the demons didn’t mean anything bad by it.  
  
“Hey, be nice to Castiel, he’s a good guy,” Rufus scolded them. He seemed drunk as well, but not as bad as the others.  
  
The only angel at the garage – Mike – looked between them while drinking a glass of booze. “A demon groping an angel like that… not really a daily sight, I must say.” His eyes roamed over Castiel’s white, super soft wings before staring at his pregnant belly.  
  
Dean growled lightly and covered Castiel’s belly with a possessive hand. “Hey, this angel is _mine,_ so don’t even think about it, Mike.”  
  
Mike chortled. “Hey, I wasn’t thinking about anything.” The others laughed and came over to say goodbye to Dean.  
  
Dean pulled away from Cas to say goodbye to the others and to Rufus, before leaning against the angel and making him almost drag him back to the car. Dean grinned when the others whistled lewdly when he put a hand on Castiel’s ass as the angel helped him back to the car – it was mostly an innocent touch, as if wrapping an arm around the angel while he helped him walk, except that his hand was on Cas’ ass rather than on his waist. Castiel glared and shoved him in embarrassment, before finally making Dean sit down on the passenger seat of the car.  
  
When they drove away, Dean’s colleagues waved and yelled goodbye at them until they disappeared out of sight.  
  
Castiel kept the speed below the speed limit. He didn’t like driving in the dark and he didn’t want to risk getting into a crash or losing control of the car. It wasn’t easy because Dean suddenly began giggling lewdly and leaning towards him to nuzzle his wings which were folded along the sides of the car seat and touching the floor below.   
  
“You’re kinda hot when you drive a car, Cas… so sexy,” Dean grinned against the angel’s right wing, which he was holding with his hand so Cas couldn’t move it away so easily. He stroked his hand through the feathers and giggled drunkenly when the angel shivered.  
  
“And you’re drunk and wasted, and I’m not really paying attention to anything you have to say,” Castiel muttered and rolled his eyes. His eyes never left the road, no matter how close Dean shifted to him and tried to get his attention with little touches and soft words.  
  
“Hmm, is that so,” Dean murmured, and suddenly moved his hand along the angel’s wing bone before moving the hand down to Castiel’s inner thigh.  
  
Castiel jumped and yelped. “Dean, do you wish to make me crash? Stop touching me!” he growled and briefly glared at him.  
  
Dean pouted and pulled away, and Castiel was relieved when the demon finally stop being so touchy feely.   
  
When they finally came home, Castiel helped Dean into the house because the demon still couldn’t walk straight, and gave the demon some water and aspirins to help against the hangover he would likely have the following day. Afterwards, he dragged Dean upstairs to their bedroom and listened to the demon calling him pet names all the way up the stairs, before he let Dean collapse face-first into their bed. He rolled his eyes when Dean seemed to be almost asleep right away, before taking off the demon’s shoes, socks, and tried to make him roll over on his back so he could unfasten his belt and pull off his pants. It was troublesome getting the pants off when Dean wasn’t cooperating, and Castiel glared at the demon when he chuckled at him.  
  
“That’s very erotic, Cas.”  
  
“Shut up, Dean, you’re a drunken mess,” Castiel muttered, before finally taking off his own clothes and carefully getting into bed next to Dean without hurting himself. Once he lay down, Dean rolled over to snuggle close to him, and the angel couldn’t help but find the smell of alcohol rather annoying.  
  
“You’re so sexy, angel, makes me want you so badly,” Dean purred against his ear and touched his wing and stomach with affection.  
  
“I’m not going to be sexually intimate with you while you’re drunk, Dean.”  
  
“Why not? You questioning my performance?” Dean asked and looked slightly offended.  
  
“When you’re drunk, then yes. And you smell like a bar,” Castiel muttered and shifted on the bed so he was more comfortable. He was lying on his back so he wouldn’t have to smell Dean’s breath up that close all the time.  
  
“Can’t argue with that,” Dean murmured and chuckled a bit as he snuggled against the angel’s side before closing his eyes. “Let’s sleep then… sleep is good.”   
  
Right after he said those words he was already sleeping and Castiel chuckled at him. The angel brushed his hand carefully through Dean’s softened feathers. Castiel’s wings were folded along his sides so that Dean wouldn’t lie on top of them and hurt them, and the demon’s left wing was draped protectively over Castiel’s body as he lay on his side, facing him. The feathers were warm but a little rough against some of the exposed skin on the angel’s stomach where his shirt didn’t cover it, but Castiel liked the feeling. He felt safe and protected under the demon’s strong wing.  
  
Castiel closed his eyes to sleep, and put a hand on his stomach when the baby kicked a little. He smiled and finally fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Castiel finally got to meet Dean’s colleagues XD Maybe he’ll meet them again sometime. And the baby is very close to being born now! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	26. Chapter 26

**May 2026 (Castiel is 36, Dean is 38, Eden is 12, Adrian is 9, the twins are 5, Gabriel is 41).**  
  
May came around with hot weather, sunny days, and the children being excited because the summer holidays were no longer that far away.  
  
Castiel was big and round, and the baby was supposed to arrive on May 6th. He had been on maternity leave for a few weeks now, so Dean had to drive the kids to school and kindergarten on his own. Dean went to work that day, although he’d rather stay home with Castiel in case he should suddenly go into labor. He had made the angel swear to call him right away in case the contractions started, and Castiel had rolled his eyes and assured him he would do so.  
  
They weren’t very surprised when the day passed without any contractions. Charlie had said that babies could sometimes be a little late, although their other children had arrived more or less right on schedule.   
  
On May 7th, Castiel was home alone again, waiting patiently for the baby to want to come into the world. He was excited, although it saddened him that this would be the last time he would feel a baby growing inside of him. He enjoyed being pregnant, feeling the little life that he and Dean had created grow and kick, and wondering what the baby would be like.  
  
Castiel was napping on the couch in the afternoon when the doorbell suddenly rang. He groaned and struggled to get up while holding his heavy belly. He had felt a few, tiny pains in his stomach during the day so he knew that the baby was slowly on his way, but he hadn’t had any real contractions yet. He got up from the couch and padded over to the front door. He peered through the door spy and frowned when he saw Gabriel on the other side of the door.  
  
“Cassie!” Gabriel beamed when the younger angel opened the door.  
  
Castiel frowned at him. “Hello, Gabriel, what are you doing here?”  
  
“What a way to greet your favorite brother, dude!” Gabriel spoke and rolled his eyes. He pulled Castiel into a brotherly hug which the other angel returned. “I came by to see how things are going. After all, you’re home all alone when your baby is about to come,” he said after they pulled away from each other.  
  
Castiel put a hand on his stomach. “Yes, I think he’ll come soon, though.” He stepped aside and allowed his brother inside and closed the door again afterwards. “I’m glad you came by, I don’t really like being alone in this state.”  
  
Gabriel laughed and took off his shoes. “I wouldn’t wanna be alone like that either, bro, but at least I’m a real man so I don’t have to worry about that, ever.”  
  
“Very funny, Gabriel, but you should know that I feel comfortable being what I am,” Castiel spoke dryly and went into the kitchen to get something to drink for his brother. He knew that Gabriel loved sodas and anything with sugar, so he took a coke for him from the fridge and handed it to him.  
  
“I’m just messing with you, bro,” Gabriel grinned. “Hey, you got coke in your fridge! Is that wise with four sugar-hungry kids around?”  
  
“Eden and Adrian don’t drink sugary beverages that often, and the twins know that Dean and I know exactly how many sodas are in the fridge, so they won’t dare taking any because they know they won’t get to watch cartoons then.”  
  
“You’re blackmailing them?! They’re kids, they need sugar!”  
  
“If they have sugar they are uncontrollable, and it’s not blackmailing, Gabriel, it’s raising your children,” Castiel sighed. He winced and rubbed his stomach when he felt a kick inside.  
  
“I think that little guy is protesting at your words, Cassie,” Gabriel smirked. He moved his hand over and put it on Castiel’s round belly to feel the baby kick. “He’s got Dean’s spirit,” he grinned.  
  
Castiel chuckled fondly. “I need to sit down, though…”  
  
“Alright, I like your couch anyway. It’s very sexy,” Gabriel grinned and helped his brother over to the couch.  
  
“That’s kind of disturbing…” Castiel muttered and carefully sat down. He had brought a glass of juice for himself to enjoy during his brother’s company.  
  
Gabriel laughed. “Well, as long as you don’t tell me what you and Dean have done on this couch…”  
  
“Dean and I haven’t done such things on the couch, I don’t want it to get dirty.”  
  
“Good to know,” Gabriel chuckled.  
  
They sat down and chatted for a while. Castiel was interested in hearing about what was going on in his brother’s life because he hadn’t heard much from him lately. Gabriel told him that things were going okay, and that Loki was the cutest little girl who won over everyone’s heart when they saw her – he also said that could be a good disguise once he taught her a few prankster tricks, which made Castiel rolls his eyes and feel sorry for the girl.  
  
It was almost 3pm when Castiel got up to use the bathroom once again. He used the bathroom quite often during his pregnancy because the baby constantly put pressure against his bladder.  
  
Just when Castiel was ready to exit the bathroom, a sharp pain in his stomach had him gasping and leaning against the nearby shower stall for support. He groaned when the pain continued for a few more moments, and he knew he was having contractions.  
  
“Cassie? You okay in there?” came Gabriel worried voice from the other side of the door.  
  
Castiel took a few quick breaths to handle the pain before replying, “No, I… The contractions have started. Can you please call Dean?”  
  
“What?!” sounded Gabriel’s panicked voice. Castiel could hear him moving around in panic, and when he finally opened the door and stepped out Gabriel stared at him with wide, shocked eyes. “What am I supposed to do?!”  
  
Castiel groaned in annoyance. “I told you; just call Dean, _please._ ”  
  
“Yeah, okay, I can do that,” Gabriel muttered and quickly pulled out his cell phone to call his brother-in-law.  
  
Castiel tried to control his breathing again and slowly moved over to sit on the couch until Dean arrived to drive him to the hospital. He listened to Gabriel’s panicked conversation with Dean on the phone until his brother finally hung up.  
  
“Dean’s coming, but he’s picking up the kids first since there won’t be time for it afterwards, and I can’t do it because the teachers don’t know me,” Gabriel told him, and seemed to have calmed down a bit.   
  
Castiel nodded and hoped that the next contraction wouldn’t appear anytime soon.  
  
  


***

  
  
When Dean finally showed up, they drove to the hospital in a hurry with all the kids and Gabriel in the car. Mary and John would be at the hospital soon to help Gabriel look after the kids while Dean helped Castiel through the birth. They didn’t entirely trust Gabriel to be alone with the kids because he tended to give them unhealthy food and allow the twins to pull silly pranks.  
  
Castiel was having another contraction when they arrived at the hospital, and the twins were crying in fear. Eden was calm, and Adrian was only mildly freaked out.  
  
“Oh, there you are, my dears!” Mary greeted them when they arrived. She was still working as a nurse at a doctor’s clinic in Dean and Castiel’s city, so she could drive to the hospital pretty quick. John would be arriving a little later. Mary came over to Castiel and looked at him in worry. “How are you? Painful contractions?”  
  
“Yes, very painful,” the angel groaned.  
  
“That’s your fault, Dean, for knocking him up!” Gabriel growled and glared at Dean.  
  
Dean stared back at him in slight annoyance. “Hey, wasn’t really my fault actually—”  
  
“This is not the time to start arguing! Poor Castiel is in pain and needs some quietness,” Mary scowled at them, and carefully helped Castiel into the room that one of the nurses told them to go to. Castiel seemed grateful for her help. They still had to wait for Charlie’s arrival but she’d probably be there soon.  
  
“Papa okay?” cried Isaac and sniffled.  
  
“Yes, papa is okay, the baby is just coming,” Eden smiled and tried to comfort her youngest brother. Lily was crying too, and the twins came over to Eden and clung to her while Adrian stood next to her calmly.  
  
“Hey guys, don’t be so upset! You’re supposed to be happy when a new baby is coming,” Gabriel told them, and kneeled down beside them to stroke their hair and comfort them.  
  
“But papa is hurting,” Lily sniffled, and glanced up at him with teary eyes.  
  
They had all followed Castiel into the delivery room while waiting for Charlie. The angel sat down on the bed carefully and tried to control his breathing again while Dean sat down next to him and stroked his back to reassure him.  
  
“I’m okay, children,” Castiel told them and smiled. He looked up at Mary. “Maybe you can take them somewhere else so they won’t be so worried when they look at me?”  
  
Mary smiled warmly. “Alright, I will do that. Good luck with the baby, I can’t wait to see him.”  
  
“Thank you, and me too,” Castiel smiled back.  
  
“Come on, kids, who wants a sandwich or a muffin from the cafeteria?” Mary asked the children and reached out to take the twins’ hands.  
  
“Me, me, me!” Isaac cheered and happily took her hand. The promise of food could always cheer him up again, and Mary laughed at his sudden shift in moods. Lily cheered up a bit as well and took Mary’s other hand while walking out the room.  
  
“Hey, I want a muffin too!” Gabriel spoke.   
Mary laughed. “You’re gonna have to pay for that yourself, young man.”  
  
Gabriel pouted. He quickly glanced back at his brother and Dean and said, “Good luck, Cassie, I feel the pain with you!”  
  
“I kind of doubt that, but thank you,” Castiel told him with a weak smile. Gabriel laughed at him before following the others to the cafeteria.  
  
Eden looked a little hesitant to follow, and she turned around to look at her parents in worry. “Dad, take care of papa, okay?”  
  
Dean laughed softly. “Of course I will, sweetie. When don’t I take care of him?” he chuckled. Castiel smiled and rolled his eyes a bit, and Eden grinned.  
  
“See you soon, good luck with the baby!” she told them and quickly followed after the others.  
  
“Thank you,” Castiel told her and smiled up at Dean after Eden was gone.  
  
Dean returned his smile and gently stroked the angel’s cheek with his hand. “You’re so gorgeous, Cas, as are the kids. We produce good children with each other,” he grinned.  
  
Castiel’s cheeks reddened a tiny bit and rolled his eyes while smiling. “Yes, we do.” He groaned when another contraction started. It was painful, and the angel needed to move into another position to ease the pain. Dean carefully helped him down on the floor, and a nurse quickly gave them a soft, thin mattress that the angel could be on. Castiel went down on his hands and knees, and groaned and panted through the contraction.  
  
“He should better put this on,” the nurse said and handed Dean a hospital gown. “Ms. Bradbury will be here very soon to look at him and deliver the baby.”  
  
“Alright, thanks,” Dean told her and watched her leave the room.  
  
When the contraction had subsided, Dean helped the angel out of his maternity clothes and into the hospital gown. Castiel hated the clothing but it was better to wear in his situation.   
  
  


***

  
  
After Charlie had arrived, Castiel immediately felt more comfortable about the situation. She assessed his progress and they all waited for the baby to come. It took three hours before the birth started, and as usual Dean held his hand through the whole thing while Castiel lay on the bed. Painful screams and gasps filled the room along with words of encouragement, and Castiel almost hit Dean with his wing when he lashed it out in pain. The demon didn’t really mind, but he hated seeing his beloved mate in pain.  
  
“Come on, Castiel, one more push,” Charlie told him from between his legs, and the angel cried out as he pushed one more time.  
  
When the baby was out, Castiel slumped back with an exhausted smile. Dean grinned widely when he saw Charlie lift the baby up, and placed gentle kisses on the angel’s hand which was in between his own.   
  
“Eeek! The umbilical cord is around his neck! Andrea, hurry up and help me,” Charlie told the midwife next to her, and they quickly used the scissors to cut the baby free before hurrying him towards the table behind them.  
  
“Is he okay?” Dean asked, worried. Castiel looked up with an equal expression of worry.  
  
“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. We just had to be a bit quick there,” Charlie told them from where she was standing at the table and taking care of the baby. When the cord was off, the baby finally started crying, and Dean and Castiel slumped in relief.  
  
“I’ll give him a quick wash and check his airways, and then I’ll bring him back to you,” Charlie told them before taking the baby into another room.  
  
“Alright, thanks,” Dean told her. He let out a heavy, relieved sigh, and smiled when Cas slumped back against the bed in relief. “I was getting worried there for a second.”  
  
“Me too,” Castiel sighed and closed his eyes from exhaustion. A midwife came over to take away dirty towels and sheets and clean up, before the two parents got some time to themselves again.  
  
“I think his wings were grey, but I can’t really tell for sure,” Dean smiled. He sat on the chair next to Castiel and stroked the angel’s wing gently. Castiel’s wings were resting along his sides on the bed, and they twitched a little when Dean touched them.  
  
Castiel merely hummed in response and had his eyes closed while he tried to regain some strength. Dean chuckled fondly at him and continued petting his wing and stroking his cheek lovingly. Their bond was filled with love and devotion, and they both smiled and relaxed at the feeling.  
  
They looked up when Charlie returned after a few minutes with the baby in her arms. She grinned at them when she carefully put the blanket covered baby into Castiel’s arms. The angel sat up in the bed and gently took the new baby into his arms. He pulled the blanket a bit aside to look at the baby properly, and Dean leaned over him to see.  
  
The baby was tiny. Smaller than all his siblings were at their birth. He had small, dark hairs, had oil glands like his sisters did, pale skin, tiny and fluffy light grey wings, and when he opened his eyes they were a bright blue shade. He was tailless, like Charlie had said, and his little hands were curled into fists. He made a small cooing noise and stared up at them curiously.  
  
Castiel’s smile was warm and motherly as he cuddled the baby in his arms, and Dean grinned proudly and let the baby curl his little hand around his index finger.  
  
“Hey, little guy,” Dean cooed softly. Castiel chuckled beside him and gently stroked the baby’s head.  
  
Charlie watched them with a smile. “He’s smaller than your other children were at birth. I can almost tell without any blood tests that he’s a submissive, but we better wait for the results before we can be one hundred percent sure. It should be a few more hours before the result is ready.”  
  
Dean looked up at her in surprise. “Really? A submissive?” he asked, awed, and glanced down at the little baby boy again.  
  
Castiel seemed equally awed, and Dean noticed the way his arms tightened protectively around the little bundle in his arms. Submissives were rare, and they always had a tight bond with each other, especially between parents and children.  
  
“Well, let’s wait for the result to be sure. He could just be a small beta, although that’s extremely rare unless they’re born prematurely,” Charlie said. “I’ll go up and rush those lab people for a quick result since they do slack off sometimes, and I’ll go get your family from the cafeteria, okay?” she grinned at them.  
  
Dean laughed a little. “Okay, thanks.”  
  
Charlie smiled at them before disappearing out the door, and Dean and Castiel were left alone with their new little baby to watch and admire. They grinned down at the new family member, and Dean pressed a chaste kiss to the angel’s temple as they proudly watched their new little son. Castiel leaned into his touch and smiled happily.  
  
  


***

  
  
When Dean’s parents, Gabriel, and the children arrived, they were excited to see the new little baby and quickly came over to look.  
  
“Aww, isn’t he cute,” Mary grinned when she looked down at the little baby. John stood next to her and smiled proudly while he wrapped an arm around her waist. He had come to the hospital after he finished work. It was almost 8pm now, and the baby was their only child to be born after 7pm.  
  
“I wanna seeee,” Lily pouted, and jumped up and down next to the bed to catch a better glimpse of the baby. Isaac was standing on his toes as he too tried to be able to see.  
  
Gabriel looked down at the baby with a smile before he looked down at the twins. “Easy there, kiddos, I’ll help you out.” He grabbed both children under his arms and lifted them up to see. They screamed a bit and kicked their feet which were right up against the angel’s wings. “Hey, don’t kick my wings, guys!”  
  
The others laughed softly and continued looking down at the new baby. Dean was still sitting in the chair on the other side of the bed, and leaned over the bed to look down at the baby properly.  
  
“Aww, he looks cute!” Eden exclaimed and smiled proudly at her new sibling. Adrian stood next to her and watched the baby curiously.   
  
“What’s his name?” Isaac asked when Gabriel put him and Lily down again.  
  
“We haven’t picked a name yet because we wanna know if he’s a submissive or beta first. Charlie said he’s probably a submissive, but she wasn’t sure if he could be a small beta before we get the results,” Dean explained to all of them.  
  
Mary nodded. “Yes, that is always hard to tell when the babies are so young.”  
  
“What’s a ‘submissive’?” Isaac asked and stared up at them. The others chuckled, and Adrian rolled his eyes.  
  
“That’s like your papa is – kind of like being both a boy and a girl, in a way,” Mary explained patiently. Castiel squirmed a bit and averted their eyes, and the little baby made a small noise of discomfort before calming down again.  
  
Isaac and Lily looked at each other in confusion.  
  
They spent the next few hours feeding the new baby, talking and chatting, and Gabriel took the kids out for a walk when the twins got restless and hyper. They were waiting for Charlie to come with the results for the baby before naming him, but already now they were beginning to consider a few names for a submissive boy.  
  
After nearly three hours, Charlie returned to them with the news.  
  
“So, what are the results, Charlie?” Dean asked impatiently when Charlie appeared in the doorway to the room.  
  
“Well, my first assumption was correct: the baby is a male submissive,” Charlie smiled.  
  
They all seemed pleased to have it confirmed, and Castiel stared down at the baby in his arms and gently stroked his little head. The angel knew that this baby would need extra care, because submissives tended to be very clingy and less confident when they were young. Dean smiled when he watched Castiel stare at the baby and seem protective of him, and he put a reassuring hand on top of the angel’s arm.  
  
“It’s very rare to have alpha, beta, and submissive boys. You guys are really something,” Charlie laughed.  
  
“Well, Dean has always managed to surprise us in many ways,” John snorted. Mary chuckled next to him, and Dean rolled his eyes.  
  
After Charlie said goodbye to them and left, Eden turned to look up at her parents and asked, “What are you gonna name him?”  
  
“Yeah, what’s his name?” Isaac asked excitedly, and jumped a bit to get a better look again.  
  
“Stop jumping, you’ll upset the baby,” Adrian scolded him, and Isaac pouted up at him in offense.   
  
Castiel chuckled and looked down at the baby once more.  
  
“Any names in mind, Cas?” Dean asked him, and touched one of the angel’s white feathers absently.  
  
Castiel studied the baby for a minute, and smiled when blue eyes looked up into his own. “Well, there is one name that we have talked about earlier that I like a lot.”  
  
“Yeah? Which is that?” Dean prompted.  
  
“Noah. I like the name Noah,” Castiel answered, and kept his eyes on the baby before looking up into Dean’s green eyes. The demon’s face softened and smiled at him.  
  
“Noah? I like that.”  
  
“I like it too,” Eden spoke.  
  
“A good name for a submissive,” Mary smiled. She entwined her tail with John’s while they watched Dean and Castiel with the baby.   
  
“Hmmm, sounds okay to me,” Gabriel shrugged.  
  
The baby had been staring up at Castiel and Dean during the name discussing and had made a pleased sound. Dean grinned at the baby after the name was finally decided. “Noah it is.”  
  
The others cheered, and Noah squirmed slightly and cried when he got hungry again. Dean laughed softly at him and carefully took him from Castiel’s arms and into his own. “You like your name so much that it makes you hungry, huh? Let’s see if your grandmother is so kind to get you another bottle from the nurses, otherwise you’re not getting any food,” he cooed, and briefly stared up at Mary with a smirk.  
  
Mary rolled her eyes. “Alright. You always let me be your slave, Dean,” she said, playfully, and went off to find some milk.  
  
Dean grinned. “Thanks, mom.”  
  
Castiel watched Dean rock the crying baby, and smiled when Noah calmed down a little in the demon’s arms.  
  
“He’s so tiny,” Lily commented, and stared over at the baby in awe.  
  
“Your papa was also tiny when he was born. I could have flushed him out the toilet and no one would have known,” Gabriel smirked. Lily and Isaac laughed, while Adrian looked a little shocked.  
  
“That’s not very nice to say, Gabriel,” Castiel scowled at him. He was annoyed that Gabriel always made rude or embarrassing comments about him, although he knew his brother only meant well. Dean laughed next to him.  
  
“What? It’s true! You were just as tiny as little Noah there. Mom once lost you in a pile of clothes and she almost couldn’t find you again. In kindergarten you were about half the size of the alpha angels, and they thought you had ended up in the wrong place.”  
  
Castiel blushed a bit and looked slightly annoyed with Gabriel’s mocking about his size, but Dean just grinned at him. “Sounds very cute. I would like to see more pictures of your childhood, Cas.” He had seen one of Castiel’s old photo albums that Gabriel had managed to find, but Castiel had been 8+ years in that album so he didn’t get to see him as a baby and toddler. There hadn’t been many pictures because it was after Castiel’s parents had died, and Michael wasn’t one for taking photos so it had been Gabriel and their distant aunt who had shot most of the photos.  
  
“I think we have some more than those I showed you, I’ll find them for you if I can,” Gabriel smirked. “But you know me, things always get lost when I need ‘em.”  
  
“I wanna see baby pictures of papa too!” Eden grinned. She was standing next to John, and she looked up at him. “Do you have pictures of dad as a baby, too?”  
  
“Oh, we have lots of them,” John smirked.  
  
Dean groaned. “Why did I even bring this up?”  
  
“I’m asking you the same thing, Dean,” Castiel grumbled and looked at him.  
  
Mary returned to the room with a bottle of warm milk in her hand. “Milk is here,” she smiled, and went over to hand the bottle to Dean.  
  
“Thanks, mom, the conversation was getting weird in here,” Dean said, and started feeding Noah the bottle. The baby melted into Dean’s strong arms and sucked eagerly on the bottle, and Castiel smiled warmly at the scene.  
  
“Oh, c’mon, Dean! You afraid of letting your kids see your pale ass when you were still a little, screaming lizard?” Gabriel teased.  
  
“Uncle Gabe said ass!” Isaac exclaimed.  
  
“Yes he did, and he’s a bad boy,” Mary said and glared at Gabe.  
  
“Is there ever a time when uncle Gabe _doesn’t_ say a bad word?” Adrian muttered. Eden laughed next to him.  
  
“Why don’t we show them yours instead, Gabe?” Dean retorted, and briefly glared up at him before turning his attention back to the baby in his arms.  
  
Gabriel laughed. “The only person who sees my ass lately is Katie, and I ain’t showing it to anyone else.”  
  
Eden frowned up at him. “Who’s Katie?”   
  
“My new girlfriend,” Gabriel smiled.  
  
“Girlfriend?” Dean asked and raised an eyebrow at him. “When did you meet her?”  
  
“About six months ago, at one of my concerts… I accidentally spilled my drink all over her dress and I had to make it up to her. We got along pretty well and I gave her a free ticket for the next concert as compensation, and then… well, things just worked between us,” Gabriel shrugged. “She’s an angel and she’s five years younger than me. And totally not like Kali _at all._ ”  
  
“Maybe she can make you settle down?” Mary smiled, and seemed genuinely happy for him that he finally found someone.  
  
“Well, she really knows how to domesticate me, I admit that, and we aren’t even mates yet,” Gabriel laughed. “But she can handle my playful personality, and sometimes even encourages it.”  
  
“Wow, must be quite some woman,” Dean chuckled.  
  
“I feel sorry for her…” Castiel murmured.  
  
“Hey, she likes me!” Gabriel protested and glared at his younger brother.  
  
“I’m sure she does,” John spoke dryly. Eden giggled and Gabriel gave her a playful glare.  
  
Noah finished the bottle and cried a little afterwards. Dean rocked him and put him back into Castiel’s arms so he could calm down the baby. Dean always thought that the angel was better at calming down the babies than he was, and he smiled as Cas shushed little Noah until the baby only made a few quiet sobs.  
  
“He doesn’t have much demon in him,” John commented as he looked at Castiel sitting with Noah.  
  
“Yeah, he does look a lot like an angel,” Dean pondered.   
  
“You didn’t cheat on Dean, did you, Cassie?” Gabriel spoke and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Castiel snapped his head up to stare at his brother in horror. “No, never!” he denied, as if the thought alone was mad.  
  
Mary and John laughed, and Dean grinned softly while touching some of Cas’ soft feathers.  
  
“Maybe he gets sharper feathers when he’s older?” Adrian spoke. Adrian’s own feathers had some roughness like demon wings, and it wouldn’t be surprising if they could turn sharp someday.  
  
Gabriel blinked. “Hmm, could be. Normally a submissive angel’s wings are the softest kind, but since he’s half demon you can never know what his wings will be like…”  
  
“Either way he’s healthy and he’s theirs, that’s all that matters,” Mary spoke.  
  
Dean and Castiel agreed, and watched as the baby slowly fell asleep in the angel’s arms.  
  
  


***

  
  
The guestroom had been transformed into a new nursery, and the guest bed had been put into Castiel’s workroom so that guests could sleep in here. They had plenty of mattresses for guests, so if they had many guests they could sleep elsewhere too, or use one of the children’s bedrooms.  
  
The day after Noah was born, they went home with the new baby. So far he had been rather calm. He only cried when he needed food or diaper changes, and he was rather easy to soothe. He also slept for rather long, but Dean and Castiel weren’t sure if he would keep doing that or not.  
  
When they came home, Castiel carried Noah in his arms while Dean went over to the kitchen to prepare some milk. The children helped them carry some of their stuff inside, and the twins immediately went over to watch television and tumbled around.  
  
Castiel sat down on the couch and smiled down at Noah in his arms.  
  
Eden came over to him and looked down at her new brother. “Can I try holding him too?”  
  
“Of course, but be careful,” the angel smiled, and gestured for her to sit down beside him. Once she sat down, he carefully put the little baby into her arms. Noah was wrapped up in a soft, light purple blanket, and Eden smiled when he cooed softly and curled his hands.  
  
“He’s so adorable,” she grinned.  
  
Adrian came over to look, and he stood in front of Eden and peered down at Noah. It didn’t take long before the twins came crawling across the couch and over to Eden to look at their little brother. Lily whined when Isaac got in her way, and she shoved him to be able to see too. Isaac grunted as he almost fell off the couch, and pushed his sister into the back of the couch.  
  
“Stupid!” Lily whined.  
  
“You’re stupid!” Isaac snapped back.  
  
“Hey, stop fighting near the baby! You’ll end up hurting him,” Adrian growled at them and glared them down. The twins stared back at him before slowly crawling forward and made space for each other as they stared at Noah.  
  
Eden chuckled a little at the way Adrian made their siblings quiet down, and Castiel smiled at his oldest son.  
  
“It’s weird that he doesn’t have a tail,” Isaac commented as he studied little Noah.  
  
Castiel’s smile disappeared, and he glanced down at the baby with a sad expression.  
  
Then, Dean came over with the bottle and looked firmly between the children. “Just because he has no tail doesn’t mean that he’s not one of you. Your papa has no tail either, and you love him, no? Don’t ever judge someone on what they have or don’t have.”  
  
“I didn’t mean it like that… it’s just weird,” Isaac muttered, and pulled away when Eden shifted on the couch and put the baby back into Castiel’s arms to be fed.  
  
“I know, I just wanted to clear that up for everybody.”  
  
Castiel smiled up at his mate gratefully before feeding the baby. The other children watched, and there were no more comments about Noah looking different from the others.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the baby is here :D I hope you like the name I chose for him. He’s gonna be their last baby. This chapter was really hard to write… it always gets to repetitive when I write birth chapters, but I think they’re too important to leave out.
> 
> I chose an OC to be Gabriel’s new love interest because I couldn’t find a good character from the show to match him with, and I didn’t want him to be alone. I hope you guys don’t mind :b
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	27. Chapter 27

**June - July 2026 (Castiel is 36 (almost 37), Dean is 38, Eden is 12 (almost 13), Adrian is 9, the twins are 5, Noah is 2 months old (five weeks at the beginning), Jo is 37, Tom is 39, Jason is 13, Emma is 8 (almost 9)).**  
  
Five weeks had passed since Noah was born, and the baby was surprisingly easy to handle. He didn’t cry that much and slept for up to six hours in a row or more. He was still small and fragile, but he had a curious nature like any other baby – he always wanted to see what was going on around him. Castiel had a special bond with Noah because they were the same, and the angel could easily relate to him. It wasn’t that he loved Noah more than his other children – he loved them all equally, in different ways.   
  
To have a submissive child was rare, so Dean felt quite honored by it. Hybrid submissives were especially rare because humans did not have the alpha/beta/submissive traits, which was why a hybrid child with human genes could only either be a beta male or a female and not a submissive. Very few of them had some traits of alpha in them.  
  
Castiel and Dean woke up in their bed on a Thursday morning when the baby monitor revealed Noah crying. He had been sleeping for nearly seven hours now and seemed to have gotten hungry.   
  
Dean groaned, and Castiel sighed and stretched. The angel purposefully let his feathers reach Dean’s face, and the demon spluttered when the feathers teased his nose and got into his mouth.   
  
“Hey!” Dean warned, playfully.  
  
Castiel laughed and sat up on the bed. Noah kept crying on the monitor, and the angel finally got up to attend to his son. The alarm clock read 4:32am and the angel groaned and padded towards the door. When he reached Noah’s room, he closed the door behind him and went over to the crib to pick up the baby.  
  
“Shh, it’s okay, little one, I’m here now,” Castiel smiled and brought the baby up to rest against his shoulder. Noah sobbed, and his tiny hands grasped the angel’s t-shirt tightly as Castiel carefully led him over to the changing table to change his dirty diapers. He smiled tenderly as he lay Noah down and began changing him. It was much easier to change Noah because there was no tail to fumble with to get it through the narrow hole in the diaper. Especially with the twins it had been difficult because they had always squirmed and shifted, and it was hard to hold onto their tails.  
  
Castiel looked up when Dean entered the room and closed the door behind him. The demon smiled as he walked over to them in the half-lit room, and wrapped his arms around Castiel from behind.  
  
“Hello, Dean, I thought you were going to keep sleeping. You have work today, after all,” the angel said, and finally pulled on Noah’s new diaper. The baby gurgled and looked up at them curiously.  
  
Dean had only had two weeks off to bond with the new baby, so he was already back to work again.   
  
“I decided to keep you and the little one company for a bit. Couldn’t sleep anyway,” Dean smiled and placed a chaste kiss behind Castiel’s ear. The angel shivered in response, and Dean grinned smugly before they carried Noah downstairs to prepare some milk for him.   
  
Dean held the baby in his arms and cooed soft words at him while Castiel made the milk. “Our accident baby isn’t so hard to handle after all, Cas,” he grinned, and looked down at the boy.  
  
“No, thank goodness,” the angel smiled, and poured the warm milk into a bottle.  
  
“You must be glad that he doesn’t have a tail. Then you’re no longer alone…”  
  
Castiel turned around and smiled a little as he handed Dean the bottle after having tested the temperature. “Somewhat. I still can’t help but feel sorry for him that he won’t have a tail to interact with his siblings with.” He stroked Noah’s head as Dean fed him the bottle, and the baby’s large, blue eyes looked up at him.  
  
“He’ll learn how to cope with it. Or so I hope,” Dean spoke, and stared down at Noah as well.   
  
Castiel sighed, and Dean leaned down to rest their foreheads together while they both stared down at the baby. Their wings brushed in a loving gesture.  
  
Nearly an hour later Noah was ready to sleep again, and the two parents went back upstairs to bed. Castiel had expected Dean to sleep for the last 30 minutes before he had to get up, but it seemed that the demon had other plans when he rolled over on top of Castiel and kissed his neck.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel breathed and bared his neck to him.  
  
Dean and began taking off their clothes until they were both naked. He entwined their fingers as he trapped both of the angel’s hands on the bed next to his head. He hummed and continued kissing Castiel’s neck and jawline, and playfully nibbled at his earlobe.   
  
“You think you’re ready to take me again, angel?” Dean purred against his neck. They hadn’t had penetrative sex since before Noah’s birth because the angel hadn’t been ready yet.  
  
Castiel shuddered and moaned. “Maybe. Enough time has passed, but I haven’t checked myself for a week…”  
  
“Hmm, maybe I should check it for you then,” Dean smirked. He let go of his hold on Castiel’s left hand, and snaked his right hand down between their bodies to push the angel’s leg a bit aside before brushing his fingers over the angel’s hole. He carefully pressed a finger inside, twisting it around and feeling Cas’ body getting wet in response. “Does it hurt?”  
  
“No. Add more.”  
  
Dean complied and added a second finger and slowly began stretching his mate open. Castiel moaned and closed his eyes, and slowly began moving back on Dean’s fingers. Dean’s cock was hard and aching between his legs. They had only had oral sex and handjobs recently, and Dean longed to be inside his mate again.  
  
“Dean, I’m ready, please,” the angel gasped under him, and Dean pulled back with a smirk.  
  
“I have to get up and lock the door first, though. I forgot it earlier.”  
  
Castiel groaned in annoyance, and Dean chuckled at him before getting up and walking over to lock the door. When he returned to the bed, Cas was still lying on his back with his wings spread out and legs parted. The demon took a moment to admire the sight before crawling into bed.  
  
“I think it’s best that you control the pace first,” Dean said, and pulled the angel’s arm to get him up. Castiel yelped softly, and Dean maneuvered them around so that he was sitting against the headboard with Castiel in his lap. The demon grabbed the angel’s ass tightly with both his hands and grinned at him.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes a little before getting into position. He rested his weight on his shins and knees, and reached down between them to grab Dean’s cock before guiding it into his body. They both groaned in satisfaction when Dean slipped past the first ring, and Dean watched the angel’s face carefully as he lowered himself further. Castiel gasped when the demon’s cock was all the way inside him so that he was seated in Dean’s lap. His white wings spread out, and Dean ran a hand through them which made the angel’s body tremble with need.  
  
“Any pain?” Dean asked, and carefully rubbed the angel’s sides.  
  
“Not much. You just feel extremely big,” Castiel replied, and gave the demon a small smirk.  
  
Dean laughed. “Sorry, Cas, I don’t come in size small.” He gave his mate’s ass a tight squeeze and a little slap, making Castiel jump a little and scowl at him.  
  
Castiel slowly began to move. He lifted himself up before sliding back down on Dean’s member, taking him all the way in again. He set a slow pace at first, drawing small moans from Dean and himself, before he began going a bit faster. He held onto Dean’s shoulders as he fucked himself on the demon’s cock, and Dean buried his hands in his wings before he moved them across the leaking oil glands. Castiel trembled when Dean touched the glands, and moaned when the demon pushed his half-sharp wings against his, but without hurting him. Their bond was swirling with emotions and pleasure, and Castiel leaned his forehead against Dean’s and looked into the demon’s bright green eyes as they gasped and moaned together. Castiel mewled when Dean’s cock finally struck his prostate and cervix just right.  
  
“Fuck, Cas, you’re the sexiest angel on earth,” Dean spoke, and leaned in to kiss his jawline.  
  
Castiel chortled softly while he kept bouncing on the demon’s lap, and he moved his hand up to Dean’s wing. The demon immediately softened his feathers for him, and the angel smiled at the considerate gesture. There was a time when Dean was still too proud and insecure to show him his wings in their softened state, but now Dean softened them without hesitation and let him see behind their sharp and dominant alpha display. Castiel brushed his hand through the dark red feathers before burying it in them. They were rough, yet somewhat smooth, and they were covered with the demon’s delicious alpha scent which only increased Castiel’s arousal. Dean made a pleased growl when he touched his wings, and snapped his hips up hard to meet Cas’ thrusts.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel gasped, taken off guard by the hard thrust. “I can’t… I won’t last much longer,” he moaned. The onslaught against his prostate and cervix was too much, and he let out a loud mewl when Dean snapped his hips up again. His dick was leaking against the demon’s stomach and he rubbed it against it while he rode Dean’s cock like his life depended on it.  
  
Dean growled lightly and watched Castiel’s face as the angel was slowly coming apart. “Then come, Cas, wanna feel you come on my dick,” he ordered, and pinched the angel’s sensitive oil glands to bring him over the edge.  
  
Castiel let out a cry and squeezed his eyes shut as he came hard between their bodies, painting them with his come. His entire body trembled and his ass tightened around Dean’s cock inside him.  
  
“Fuck,” Dean cursed as his member was squeezed impossibly tight. He thrust up into his mate a few more times before coming inside of him and growling through it. He buried his hands in the white wings and buried his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck while he came. His vision went dark with pleasure during his intense orgasm, and continued thrusting slowly up into the angel until he was spent. Castiel moaned and nuzzled the side of Dean’s head.   
  
When it was over, Dean panted breathlessly and leaned back to look at the angel. “That was nice,” he grinned.  
  
Castiel chuckled in agreement and slowly lifted himself off Dean’s softening cock. The demon’s semen flowed out of him and he cringed a little, before Dean quickly bent over the side of the bed to get the towel on the floor to clean the mess up with.  
  
“Still not sore?” Dean asked, and carefully moved the towel over the angel’s ass to clean him up.  
  
“Only a little, but I’m always a bit sore after this. I like it, though.”  
  
Dean smirked and pulled the angel in for a kiss. Castiel melted into him and kissed him back greedily, and Dean liked that.   
  
The alarm clock went off, startling both of them. Dean groaned and leaned over to turn off the noise. “Damnit… I wanna be home with you instead.”  
  
Castiel smiled. “I know, but we need money when we have five children.”  
  
“Hah, what a way to encourage me,” Dean chuckled with sarcasm.  
  
They got up from bed and Castiel went downstairs to help Dean get the kids ready for school.  
  
  


***

  
  
In the beginning of July they went to Jo and Tom’s house. It was on a Sunday and they were going to have a barbecue in the nice weather and hang out together. Mary and John were coming as well. They left their house a little before 2pm and arrived at Jo’s at around 2:45pm.  
  
Jo opened the door when they arrived and was excited to see them. She and her family had come by to see little Noah a week after he was born, but they hadn’t seen each other since. She and Tom welcomed them inside and led them out into their garden. The garden wasn’t as big as Dean and Castiel’s, but it was nice with lots of colorful flowers, trees, and a tree house.  
  
The twins immediately ran into the garden to tumble around, and Emma decided to join them. Adrian remained by the adults a bit longer but kept an eye on them. Mary and John had already arrived and greeted them when they entered the garden.  
  
“Wow, you are growing so fast, Eden!” Jo exclaimed once they were outside. “It seems like yesterday when you were just a tiny little thing who was always smiling kindly at everyone. Well, you still have the kind smile,” she added and grinned.  
  
Eden smiled shyly at Jo. She was still around one and a half heads shorter than Castiel and Jo, but her growth had increased a bit lately now that she was reaching her teenage years. She was a few inches below average and was the fifth shortest girl in her class. Jason was almost a head taller than her and was still growing as well.   
  
“Thank you, Jo, but I don’t think I’ll be taller than my papa,” Eden said.   
  
“Maybe not, but short girls like us are sexier anyway,” Jo smirked and winked at her. She put an arm over Jason’s shoulder and pulled him close. “And Jason here will likely be as tall as his dad, if not taller. And he likes short girls.”  
  
“Mom, jeez!” Jason glared at her and wrestled himself free. Eden giggled and Jason stared at her when she did so.  
  
Dean laughed. “Well, growing can’t be avoided. As long as none of you get as big as Sammy – when he visits his in-laws he always hits his head against the wooden beam on the ceiling of their old basement when he helps them fix it. I know that ‘cause I asked him once where he got that nasty bruise on his forehead from,” he grinned. Castiel chuckled next to him. Noah was lying in the angel’s arms, cooing and waving his small arms while he looked around.  
  
“Uncle Sam is ridiculously tall, but it doesn’t look bad on him,” Adrian stated, and glanced up at his father.  
  
“And it attracts girls,” Jo pointed out and smirked when Dean groaned. She walked over to Castiel and peered down at little Noah. “Aww, he’s still so adorable!” She touched his little hand gently and smiled when he looked up at her and laughed. He was eight weeks old now and was growing as he should, although he was still pretty small because he was a submissive.  
  
“Yeah, he’s quite easy, also,” Dean spoke and smiled at the scene.  
  
“No more kids in your plans, Dean?” Tom teased.  
  
“No way! We’d need a bigger house and a nanny then.”  
  
Jo laughed and suddenly switched the topic. “Oh, right! Remember that article they once wrote about you and angel/demon relationships and hybrids?”  
  
“Yeah?” Dean prompted.  
  
“Well, I read last week that California has had _four_ angel/demon mating registrations since that article was posted, and that each of them said that it was the article that had inspired them to finally do it. Normally there is less than one registration of angel/demon mating every year – more like one every four years!”  
  
“Really?” Dean grinned with joy. Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise, and the two turned their heads to smile at each other and brushed their wings together. “Seems it did have positive effects after all,” Dean spoke and curled his tail around the angel’s leg.  
  
“Yes, I’m quite pleased to hear that,” Castiel smiled. Noah grunted in his arms and he looked down at the baby and smiled at him. Noah looked back at him with curious eyes and squealed happily.  
  
“That’s awesome!” Eden exclaimed. She grinned up at Jason who returned her happy grin.  
  
“Well, that’s good news. People are daring to come out now,” John said, pleased, and looked proudly at his family.  
  
“Oh John, never thought I’d hear you say that. There was a time when I had to almost _hammer_ into your head that angels are just like us and that there is no reason to hate them,” Mary spoke, and gave John a smug smirk when he scowled down at her.  
  
“Well, things change,” John smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist while entwining their tails. Mary smiled and leaned into him.  
  
Adrian grimaced a little when he saw his grandparents being all romantic with each other, but Eden smiled at them.  
  
“Yeah, I also had to hammer that kind of stuff into Dean’s head once,” Jo spoke and gave Dean a disapproving glare.  
  
“Well, Cas changed my life,” Dean smirked and looked at his mate who gave him a shy smile. Dean leaned down and tickled Noah’s stomach with his finger, and the baby laughed and grasped his finger with his tiny hands. The demon chuckled fondly, but pulled his finger away when Noah was about to use it as a milk bottle.  
  
The others watched the scene with a warm smile, and sat down by the table to chat and have something to drink. Eden seated herself next to Castiel, and she took Noah into her arms to feed him when he got hungry. She loved feeding and bonding with him, and he seemed very comfortable in her arms. Jason sat on her other side, and his eyes were glued to Eden as she fed the baby and smiled and cooed down at him. He didn’t stop looking until Jo kicked his leg discretely because staring like that wasn’t polite.  
  
The twins were hyper and active, and sometimes they came over to the adults to pull at Dean and John’s tails to get them to play. When they were rejected, they went back into the garden to play with Emma and dragged Adrian with them.  
  
After a while, Jo and Tom began setting the table as they got ready to make barbecue. Noah had been put to nap because he got sleepy, and the other children played or helped out the adults a bit.  
  
Lily had decided to cling herself to Dean’s leg, so he couldn’t walk without dragging her after him. She giggled and laughed when he tried shaking her off, but the more annoyed he got, the more entertained she was.  
  
“Damnit, Lily, I gotta pee. I ain’t dragging you to the bathroom with you hanging around my leg,” Dean groaned and glared down at her.  
  
“Then hold it,” Lily replied and gave him a playful grin.  
  
“I can’t,” Dean muttered, and started making his way towards the bathroom.  
  
“Don’t pee on her face!” Jo yelled after him.  
  
Jo’s words obviously freaked Lily out, because as soon as Dean opened the bathroom door she shrieked and quickly moved away from him. Dean laughed and disappeared into the bathroom while Lily walked back outside again with a disgusted face.  
  
Adrian laughed at her. “That was kinda funny.”  
  
“No it wasn’t!” Lily retorted and shoved her older brother lightly when he laughed. She went over to Emma so the two of them could go back down into the garden and play with dolls.  
  
Isaac wasn’t interested in playing with dolls, so he stayed on the terrace. The terrace was right outside the living room, and the adults had to drag plates and cutlery from the kitchen through the living room and then out on the terrace.  
  
“Grandma, can I have the ball?” Isaac asked, and looked at the ball which was on the middle of the table. He could reach it only if he climbed onto one of the chairs, but the adults wouldn’t let him.  
  
“No, there is no playing with the ball now that we’re setting the table. You have already kicked it up to us far too many times today,” Mary told him firmly, and went inside to help out Jo.  
  
Isaac pouted and stared at her in offense. Everyone else was busy preparing for the barbecue and was running back and forth. When all adults were inside to get the food and bring it out, and Adrian was down in the garden, Isaac saw an opportunity to get the ball from the table. Eden was sitting on one of the chairs and Jason sat next to her. They both seemed caught up in a conversation, so Isaac grabbed the tablecloth and began pulling at it so that the ball would come over to him.  
  
Just as the first plate was about to hit the ground, Eden noticed her brother’s doing. “Whoa!” she exclaimed and quickly slammed her hand down on top of the cloth to keep it still. Jason did the same, and Eden got up from her seat and glared at Isaac. “What are you doing?! You’re going to smash all the plates!”  
  
Isaac let go of the tablecloth and looked up at his sister from under his lashes. “But I want da ball…” His tail curled innocently around his leg and his wings slumped a bit.  
  
Dean, Castiel, and John came out with food and stared at the scene.  
  
“What’s going on?” Dean asked and looked between the children.  
  
“Isaac almost ripped everything off the table to get the ball,” Eden spoke and scowled at the boy.  
  
Dean groaned and went over to put the food on the table after Jason had just corrected the tablecloth. He turned around and glared down at Isaac. “No ball playing anymore! You obviously can’t behave with a ball, therefore you don’t get to use it right now. Now, go down into the garden and play, and don’t ruin any of Jo’s stuff or she gets mad!”  
  
Isaac pouted up at him before turning around and walked down into the garden.  
  
“Little rule breaker, huh?” Jo commented when she came outside with the bread.  
  
“You have no idea,” Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face. Castiel smiled at him in sympathy and put a hand on his arm.  
  
  


***

  
  
They ate and had a good time together. The twins were arguing over the food until Dean scolded them, and the rest of the children ate quietly and chatted together. When Noah woke up, Castiel went inside to get him and returned to table where he fed him a bottle of milk while eating his own dinner.  
  
After they had eaten, Eden and Jason went down into the garden and climbed up into Jason’s old tree house. Their siblings were playing in the garden below, and the two of them sat down in the tree house and hung out. The tree house had rope stairs on both sides of it so you could climb up.  
  
“I always keep a few snacks hidden up here, I hope Emma didn’t eat it all,” Jason spoke, and pulled out a bag of chips from under one of the blankets.  
  
“Thank you,” Eden smiled when he handed her one of the small bags. They each opened one and began eating. They had eaten lots of food at dinner, but there was always space for some chips.   
  
They sat cross-legged in Indian style, and Eden’s wings were folded behind her back while she ate. They listened to their siblings playing around in the garden and the birds singing. A few bees buzzed their way through the tree house but they quickly disappeared again. The two friends chatted a bit, and Eden’s tail was resting right next to where Jason had put his hand on the floor. The human boy stared at it while Eden told him some story from school, and noticed how it curled and moved according to her mood.  
  
“Eeek! A spider!” Eden suddenly exclaimed, and pointed over at the floor next to Jason where a big, black spider was crawling around.  
  
Jason laughed. “Aw c’mon, it’s harmless.”  
  
“It’s disgusting!” Eden protested and drew her knees up to her chest while she squirmed away from the spider. She shivered when she looked at it, and her wings and tail were drawn close to her body.  
  
Jason chuckled at her and got up to remove it. He made it crawl on top of a leaf before throwing it out the tree house window. His shirt got lifted up slightly as he leaned out the window to get rid of the spider, and Eden stared when a nasty bruise on the left side of his body was revealed. She looked at him in concern.   
  
“There? Is that better?” Jason grinned and sat back down.  
  
“What happened to your side?” Eden asked carefully and studied her friend in worry.  
  
Jason’s eyes widened a bit before looking away and averting her eyes. “Nothing... Just an incident at school.”  
  
A worried frown formed on Eden’s forehead. “Did someone beat you up?”  
  
“Hmm, kind of. I saw this stupid boy, Mark, beating up some other boy and saying nasty things to him. So I went over to tell him to stop, and then he turned on me and started beating me instead. We both ended up at the nurse’s room. My mom was furious until she heard the full story…”  
  
Eden smiled softly, although Jason still wasn’t looking at her. “I think that was very brave, standing up for that boy. I don’t see many kids doing that at my school or summer camp, and not many would stand up for me besides my friends.”  
  
Jason glanced at her and his lips curled into a shy smile. “Really? And I’m sorry the others don’t do anything when the bullies come after you… Do they hurt you?”  
  
“No, they just say nasty things sometimes. They do the same with Adrian, although he has gotten into fights with the bullies before.”  
  
“Boys don’t really hit girls…”  
  
“Should I be insulted?” Eden grinned.  
  
“No,” Jason grinned back. “Be happy.”  
  
They stared at each other for a while until a loud bump right below them had them both flinch and jump. They crawled over and looked out the windows of the tree house and down at the ground below. Adrian stood there together with Emma. He was holding a soccer ball in his hands which he had likely just thrown up into the bottom of the tree house to scare them.  
  
“Are you kissing yet?” Adrian asked with a teasing smirk. Emma giggled next him.  
  
Jason’s face went bright red, and Eden blushed too.  
  
“No, you dumbass! We’re just friends!” Eden shouted back at him, and picked up a chestnut that was lying on the tree house floor and threw it at her brother. Adrian dodged the chestnut and laughed.  
  
Jason looked at Eden, and the hybrid girl didn’t see the brief flicker of hurt on his face.  
  
The twins came running over towards the tree house and shrieked and laughed. Eden groaned when they climbed up into it and threw themselves over her and Jason.  
  
“Play, play, play!” the twins sang as they pushed the older children to the floor and bounced on top of them.  
  
Jason groaned and tried to cover his crotch when Lily was dangerously close to hitting him there while she bounced on him and Eden.  
  
“Get off!” Eden groaned and pushed them back. The twins laughed and finally crawled off, and Eden’s hair and feathers were a mess when she sat up. Her wing briefly touched against Jason’s bare arm before she quickly pulled it back. She stood up and wiped the dust off her clothes. “Stupid twins, you got me dirty,” she scowled.  
  
“But we wanna play!” Lily spoke and got up from the floor.  
  
“Yes! Pleeaaase?” Isaac begged and tugged at Eden’s shirt.  
  
“Dad says we’re going home soon,” Adrian shouted from below the tree house, and the twins immediately looked disappointed and pouted.  
  
“Come on, let’s go back to dad and papa,” Eden told them and guided them over towards the exit of the tree house. She looked over her should to see if Jason was following before climbing down after the twins.  
  
Dean and Castiel smiled when the four children came over to them with Jason and Emma.  
  
“Ready to go home?” Dean asked and ruffled Adrian’s hair when they came over to stand next to them.  
  
Castiel was holding Noah in his arms, and the baby was wide awake and glanced over the angel’s shoulder at his white wings. He then peered down at his siblings and blew a few bubbles from his mouth.  
  
“But we wants to play,” Lily murmured.  
  
“I think you played enough today, kids,” John told them and smiled. “Let’s give Jason, Emma, and their parents a little break. It’s already past 8:30.”  
  
The children all seemed reluctant to go but agreed to it in the end.  
  
They said goodbye to Jo and her family and to Mary and John as well, before finally driving home. The twins were getting tired from a long day of playing, which Dean and Castiel liked because then they’d be more quiet at home.  
  
  


***

  
  
The next day, Castiel got up early to help Dean prepare the children for summer camp and daycare during the summer holidays. Dean’s holidays first started in two weeks, and Castiel was on maternity leave until after New Year so he could care for Noah.  
  
“Adrian, can you please look after Noah while I take care of the twins?” Castiel asked his son when the twins were fighting in the entrance hall. Eden was upstairs in her room getting some of her school books, and Dean was in the bathroom.  
  
“Okay,” Adrian said and took Noah into his arms when Castiel handed him the baby. He gently shushed little Noah when he made a few small grumpy noises and started rocking him gently.  
  
Castiel went into the entrance hall and scowled at the twins. “What are you arguing over?”  
  
“Isaac hid my shoe!” Lily cried.  
  
“Did not!” Isaac said in defense.  
  
Castiel sighed. “Isaac, I know you hid it because you always hide people’s things. Where is it?”  
  
Isaac pouted up at him, and his tail curled in slight shame as his parent looked at him firmly. “Under the couch…” he admitted, and looked up at Castiel from under his lashes. Lily stuck out her tongue at him before going into the living room to find her lost shoe. Isaac gasped and pointed at her while he looked up at Castiel. “Did you see that?”  
  
“Yes, I saw that, but I think you had it coming,” Castiel told him. He groaned and asked, “Did Gabriel teach you to hide other people’s things?”  
  
Isaac giggled innocently. “Maybe…”  
  
Castiel groaned again. “Well, it’s not very nice, so please stop doing so.” He went back into the living room when Noah started crying.  
  
“I think he’s hungry,” Adrian said, and looked a little panicked when the baby kept sobbing. He carefully handed Noah back to Castiel.  
  
“It’s alright, I’ll make him some food,” Castiel said. He put the baby against his shoulder and shushed him gently. When he walked over to the kitchen, Dean came out of the bathroom and they almost ran into each other.  
  
“Hey, Cas, getting stressed?” Dean smirked when he saw his mate’s stressful face.  
  
“Yes, a little. Can you please hold Noah while I make him a bottle of milk? It won’t take long.”  
  
“Sure,” Dean spoke, and took the baby into his arms. Noah sobbed a little to let them know that he was hungry, and the demon rocked him in his arms and smiled down at him. “There, there, little guy, your mommy is making you food.”  
  
Castiel glared over his shoulder at him while he worked at the stove. “Although the term isn’t wrong, I’d prefer it if you didn’t use it about me.”  
  
Dean laughed. “I know, I’m just teasing you. But Noah seems to like the word,” he pointed out, and grinned down at the baby who had calmed down a bit after Dean told him that food was ready soon.  
  
Adrian frowned up at him. “I doubt he can understand many words yet, though.”  
  
“You’re ruining my point here, son,” Dean told him and rolled his eyes. Adrian merely smirked at him.  
  
When Eden came downstairs, they all prepared to go, and Castiel took Noah back into his arms once the milk was ready. He followed his family over to the door and waved goodbye at them when Dean pulled the Tahoe out of the driveway. The kids waved back and yelled goodbye at him, and Castiel smiled at them until they disappeared down the street in the car.  
  
It was 7:38am and the sun was already up. People in the neighborhood were getting ready to leave for work, and Castiel stood for a while in the door and looked around. He glanced down the street on his right side where a moving truck was parked outside a house. The house had been out for rent for the past few weeks, but during the weekend a few moving trucks had been parked outside it, so Castiel guessed that the renters were moving in already. He knew the couple that usually lived there had just gone on a world travel for 5 months, so he wondered for how long the renter would be there.  
  
Noah made a small noise in his arms, pulling Castiel out of his thoughts. “Shh, it’s okay, papa was just staring,” the angel smiled and pulled the bottle away from the baby’s mouth. He leaned down to place a kiss on top of the baby’s head, and Noah responded by making a pleased, small squeal. Castiel chuckled before going back inside and closing the door.  
  
Castiel spent the day looking after Noah, feeding him, changing his diapers, playing with him, and painting in his workroom when the baby was asleep. He was going to sell the paintings at some point to earn some extra money, but generally he just enjoyed painting and drawing.   
  
When Noah woke up in the early afternoon and was hungry, the angel took him downstairs and fed him on the couch while watching some TV. He ate a few snacks himself while he watched a random movie.  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang and Castiel frowned. Noah was done eating, so the angel put him into the portable baby carriage so that the baby wasn’t just lying around while the angel went to answer the door.   
  
Castiel went into the entrance hall towards the front door, and carefully peeked through the door spy to see who was there. The man on the other side appeared to be a demon, judging from the dark red wings, but he was looking down and Castiel couldn’t see his face. The angel frowned, wondering who it could be, before carefully unlocking and opening the door.  
  
The male demon looked up and smirked when he spotted Castiel.  
  
Castiel stared at the demon’s face for a few seconds before he completely froze in fear.  
  
It was none other than _Crowley_ who was standing outside his door.  
  
Crowley’s smirk became darker when he saw Castiel’s eyes light up in recognition and fear.  
  
“Hello, _Castiel._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I once said I won’t be bringing Crowley back, but I guess I changed my mind XD Now there will be some drama in the story, which was long needed. No worries, Cas won’t get raped.
> 
> I realized I have not really specified Castiel’s height in the story… Personally I imagine him being around 165-169cm (around 5’ 5’’ to 5’ 6’’), and Dean being 185cm like on the show (6’ 1’’), so Cas is a little shorter. He shouldn’t be too tall because submissives are always smaller and shorter than the alphas, so it doesn’t work if he’s almost Dean’s height. I think I did imply it by referring to him as being “smaller”, but my beta still thought he was his usual height like on the show XD; If you imagined him being taller, that’s fine, whatever works for you :) At the moment Eden is around 147cm (4’ 9’’), but I don’t think she’ll be taller than Cas (probably around the same height as him). Adrian will probably be around Dean’s height someday.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading:)


	28. Chapter 28

**July 2026 (Castiel is 36 (almost 37), Dean is 38, Eden is 12 (almost 13), Adrian is 9, the twins are 5, Noah is 2 months old).**  
  
“Hello, _Castiel,_ ” spoke Crowley, and stared at him intensely.   
  
Castiel stood rooted to the spot in fear and shock, while Crowley – the demon who had almost raped him once – stood in his door and smirked at him. When the angel snapped out it, he quickly tried to slam the door shut, but Crowley blocked it with his arm. Castiel flinched and took a step back, staring wide-eyed at the demon.  
  
“Now, now, slamming the door in the face of your guest? Not very polite, is it?” Crowley spoke nonchalantly, and seemed mildly amused by Castiel’s attempt at shutting the door in his face.  
  
“What do you want? How did you find me?” Castiel croaked out, his voice trembling. His wings were drawn tightly against his back while he quivered slightly in fear. He tried to signal Dean through the bond that he needed his help _right now,_ and hoped his mate would arrive soon.  
  
“Just want to have a little chat with you. After all, it was your fault that I got kicked out of college and ended up in prison for a while. Do you know much my dad hated me after that? And how difficult it was to get into another college?” Crowley spoke, and his nonchalant tone didn’t calm Castiel one bit. “And here I was, moving into a new neighborhood after my boss transferred me to a department in another city, and who do I see when I step out of my car? _You and Dean,_ surrounded by those little _abominations_ of yours – the two very people that I have loathed for _years_ for making it so damned difficult for me to get into a _proper college!_ ” He snarled the last words before regaining his calm posture again, and Castiel continued staring at him in shock.  
  
“Then you shouldn’t have touched me,” Castiel pointed out, still stiff with fear and panic. “And get out of my house.”  
  
Crowley laughed, coldly. “Well, technically I’m not even _in_ your house, pretty angel. And you’re not all that scary, you know.” His eyes briefly flickered down to the demon mating pendant around the angel’s neck, and his eyes darkened.  
  
Suddenly Noah began crying in the living room and Castiel froze. His eyes darted in the direction of the living room but he didn’t dare to move. He prayed that Crowley wouldn’t come into the house to hurt his baby.  
  
Crowley frowned and curiously peeked into the house. “Huh, is that baby? Oh my, you and Dean have sure been busy, huh?” He eyes roamed over the angel’s smaller frame. “Well, I can’t say I blame Dean, really. I still remember that sweet scent of yours… so _ripe_ and _fertile_ and just for the taking. I wonder when Dean gets tired of breeding you… When he does, you can always come over to my door – you seem to like demon dick anyway.” His lips curled into a malicious smirk.  
  
Castiel’s face hardened. “Get. The. Hell. _Out!_ ” he growled and took a small step forward. His wings spread and flared behind him, and his body trembled in fear and disgust as he tried to glare Crowley down. He wouldn’t stand a chance against the alpha demon and he knew it – he had felt Crowley’s physical superiority before.  
  
Noah continued to cry and sob, and Castiel felt the need to go to him but his eyes were glued to the threat in front of him, not daring to look away.  
  
Crowley pulled his hands up in a mocking sign of surrender and seemed mildly amused by Castiel’s aggression. “No need to get upset, it was just an offer. I am a business man, after all.” He took a step back as he retreated from the door. “Tell Dean when you see him that I haven’t forgotten what he put me through back then.” He growled lightly before turning around and walking away from the house.  
  
Castiel quickly shut the door and locked it. His whole body slumped in relief when Crowley was away from his door, and he quickly went into the living room to peer out the windows. He saw Crowley walking across the street back to his house, and the angel sighed heavily in relief.  
  
Noah was crying and squirming in the carriage, and Castiel finally went over and picked him up. “Shh,” he soothed him as he rested the baby against his shoulder and rocked him. “It’s okay, Noah, the threat gone. For now.”  
  
He knew that Dean was on his way because the demon had signaled back to him that he had felt his distress call. The angel wandered back and forth, still trembling with anxiety, and waited impatiently for Dean to come home. Noah had calmed down after being picked up, but he could sense Castiel’s distress which made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
Castiel paced around the room until he finally heard the Tahoe pull up into the driveway and Dean slamming the car door shut as he rushed towards the house.  
  
Dean quickly unlocked the door and ran into the living room. “Cas!” he yelled, and seemed relieved to see the angel unharmed.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel cried, relieved, and ran over into Dean’s arms while he still held Noah against him. Dean looked worried and confused, and wrapped his arms around him tightly when the angel began crying.  
  
“Cas, what happened? Are you okay?” Dean asked, worried, and peered down at him.  
  
“It was Crowley! Crowley was here!” Castiel cried into the demon’s shirt and trembled against him.  
  
 _“What?”_ Dean exclaimed in shock. He put his hands on Castiel’s shoulders and gently pushed him back to look at him. “ _Crowley?_ What the fuck was he doing here?!”  
  
“He just moved into the house across the street. He came here after he had seen that we live here, and he…” Castiel trailed off, and rocked Noah when the baby cried.  
  
“And he what? Did you touch you?” Dean demanded with a low growl.  
  
Castiel shook his head. “No, but he… he made comments about it,” he muttered.  
  
Dean let out an angry growl and his wings sharpened and spread out. He turned around and stalked towards the door in determination.  
  
“Dean, don’t!” Castiel yelled after him, but the demon didn’t listen.  
  
Dean stormed out of the door and stalked across the street towards the house that had until recently been for rent. He completely bypassed Kevin who was walking Maggie, and the boy frowned at Dean when he didn’t respond to his greeting and just headed straight for the house on the other side of the road.  
  
Dean yanked the front gate open and walked up to the door of the large, creamy white house before banging on it, hard.  
  
After a few moments, Crowley opened the door. His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he stared at Dean before smirking. “Well, hello there, Winchester. Decided to drop by an old friend for a chat?” He barely got the words out before Dean growled aggressively and pinned him against the doorframe with his arm against his throat. Crowley peered down at Dean’s arm with questioning eyes, before looking back up at Dean’s face. “No chatting, then?”  
  
Dean snarled and pushed Crowley back harder. “ _How dare you go near my mate?!_ He’s _mine,_ and you don’t _ever_ get to touch him! Didn’t I make that clear enough for you the first time?!” His wings moved into their most aggressive pose with all the sharp feathers pointing towards Crowley.  
  
Crowley stared back at Dean’s wings with wide eyes before looking back at Dean’s face. “Well, you actually did make it quite clear. So clear that I almost didn’t get a career with that stain on my record, you filthy blood-traitor!” he growled back, and sharpened his own wings.  
  
Dean gnarled. “Your own fucking fault for touching Cas in the first place!”   
  
“Not my fault you let your _pet angel_ walk around the school when he was fertile. One would have thought you wanted to share him,” Crowley sneered.  
  
Dean let out a growl of rage and bared his teeth as he pushed Crowley back so hard that the other demon almost couldn’t breathe. Dean’s aggression was so extreme it could almost be smelled in the air as he towered over the other demon.  
  
“Whoa, what’s going on over there?” one of the neighbors asked when he spotted Dean threatening Crowley by the door.  
  
They both looked in the direction of the human man, who stared back at them with a frown. Dean and Crowley looked back at each other again, and Dean finally let go of the other demon. Crowley sighed and sucked in air while he straightened the collar of his shirt.  
  
“Stay the _fuck_ away from my family,” Dean growled threateningly, before walking away from Crowley and back to his own house.  
  
“Don’t let the garden gate slam you in the ass!” Crowley yelled back at him, but Dean only growled and didn’t look back as he walked back home.  
  
When Dean came back inside the house, Castiel immediately came over to him. Noah was in the carriage again and he seemed calm for now.  
  
“I told him to stay away, but I don’t trust that guy,” Dean told his mate after he came in.  
  
Castiel looked frustrated and his wings flared. “I don’t like this, Dean. I don’t like him living across the street – a street that our children play in. And with me being home all the time to take care of Noah, I… I don’t feel safe.”  
  
“I know, I don’t like this either,” Dean spoke, and grabbed the angel’s arms to calm him down. “I’ll talk to the police and see if they can do anything. I won’t let Crowley hurt you again, Cas, I promise.”  
  
Castiel took a deep breath to calm down, and Dean pulled him into a tight hug and rubbed his back to soothe him. The angel buried his face in his mate’s shirt as he tried not to cry again. “Dean, I’m scared…”  
  
Dean closed his eyes and sighed in frustration when there was nothing he could do. “It’s okay, I don’t blame you. We’ll figure this out,” he told him, and continued rubbing soothing circles into the angel’s back. Castiel let out a deep sigh and relaxed against him.  
  
  


***

  
  
Dean and Castiel went to the police station to see if the police could help them out in their situation. The angel held little Noah as they went into the station to find someone to talk to. A human officer behind the front desk asked if he could help them with anything, and Dean explained the situation to him.  
  
“Well, I’m sorry, Mr. Winchester, but there is nothing we can do in this situation. This Crowley person has already served his time as far as I can see in his record, so it’s not against the law for him to move into your neighborhood unless you have a restraining order against him. And in order to get a restraining order, he would need to have threatened or harmed you or your family several times, which he hasn’t done,” the officer explained.  
  
“He made sexual advances on my mate!” Dean growled. “And he almost raped him once! What else do you fucking need?!”  
  
“Well, it’s not quite enough for a restraining order, and as I said; he already did time for the attempted rape. But we’ll send an officer out to fine this Crowley for trespassing and to have a talk with him, alright?”  
  
Dean growled in frustration before leading Castiel out of the station. They went out to the parking lot behind the police station to get into their car. Several other cars were parked there, and people walked back and forth between the cars and the station.  
  
“So we have to put up with him being there? On our street?” Castiel murmured. He looked down at the baby in his arms who was blissfully unaware of the new danger that had just come into their lives.   
  
“Seems like it,” Dean groaned. He unlocked the Tahoe so they could drive off to pick up the children from summer camp and summer daycare. “I’ll call Sam and hear his opinion on this,” he muttered.  
  
“I think that would be wise,” Castiel told him, and put Noah into the baby seat and strapped him in. The baby gurgled and stared up at the necklace around the angel’s neck – the mating pendant that Dean once gave him. Noah was fascinated with shiny stuff, and he reached his little hands up to grab it but it was too far away. Castiel chuckled fondly and kissed the baby’s forehead lovingly, before leaning back up and closing the car door.  
  
“Swear to me that if he ever shows up at the house again, you’ll call for help. Mrs. Tran is always home at 2:30pm, and she’s the closest help you’ve got. It’ll take me 20-35 minutes to get home, depending on the traffic,” Dean spoke and looked firmly at his mate.  
  
“I promise I will find help. I’m too scared not to,” Castiel admitted and stared down at his feet. Dean smiled a little and pulled the angel in for a kiss. They ignored the people in the parking lot who stared oddly at them.  
  
“Now, let’s go get the kids,” Dean said and went around the car to the driver’s seat. Castiel got into the passenger seat and they drove off to pick up the children.  
  
  


***

  
  
The twins were making a lot of noise in the car on the way home, and Eden constantly told them to quiet down to not make Noah cry.  
  
Dean sneered when they drove past Crowley’s house before pulling up into their driveway. The children got out of the car fast, and the twins squealed and laughed in joy over finally being home. Dean helped the kids get their bags from the trunk while Castiel took Noah out of the baby seat.  
  
Dean cast a glance down the street towards Crowley’s house. There was a low rumble in his chest when he spotted Crowley walking out with the trash. There were already a lot of trash bags outside the house, so Dean assumed that the other demon was cleaning up the entire house and throwing stuff away. Their eyes met and they glared at each other for a few seconds before they both walked into their homes.  
  
When Dean came inside the twins were running around, chasing each other while shrieking and laughing, and Castiel scolded them and told them to calm them down. Noah made a few grumpy noises because of all the noise, and Adrian finally managed to grab a hold of Isaac to make him stop running.  
  
Dean sighed. “Alright, children, gather up! We have something to discuss with you,” he said in a raised voice to get their attention. The children stopped their doing and blinked up at him.  
  
“Dad, what’s wrong?” Eden frowned when she felt something bothering her father.  
  
“You’ll know in a minute, sweetie, just gather around and sit on the couch, all of you – and stop pulling Adrian’s tail, Isaac!”  
  
Adrian glared down at Isaac who had pulled at his tail in offense over being stopped by his older brother when he had fun running around. Isaac pouted a little but obeyed his father.  
  
They all sat down on the couch, facing Dean who stood in front of the couch table and looked at them. Castiel stood close to Dean with Noah.  
  
“Alright, so… Remember that house down the street that was out for rent?” Dean asked. When the kids nodded, he continued, “Well, a very bad man has moved into it, and we don’t know how long he’ll be there. I don’t want any of you going near that place or talking to that man, do you understand?” He looked between them firmly.  
  
“Yes, daddy,” the twins said at the same time, and looked mildly confused as they stared up at him.  
  
Adrian frowned. “Why? Who is he?”  
  
“He’s a bad man who has hurt your papa once,” Dean explained. The children gasped in shock and looked up at Castiel in worry. “But I won’t let him hurt him again, so if you see him anywhere near our house, tell us, alright? And don’t talk to or look at him; he’s a racist – a bad one.”  
  
The children nodded silently.  
  
“How do you know him?” Eden asked carefully, and looked between her parents.  
  
Dean glanced over at Castiel who met his eyes briefly, before sighing. “Well, he was one of my buddies once, in college. Back when daddy was a racist, too.” His tail curled in shame and he averted their eyes slightly.  
  
The children went silent for a moment. They knew that Dean used to be like the racists once but that he had changed. The twins glanced between him and Cas, not knowing what to say.  
  
Adrian looked between his parents. “So now he wants to hurt you and papa, or…?”  
  
“Well, we’re not best friends anymore after I beat the living shit out of him once for hurting your papa – excuse my words,” Dean said and chuckled. The children laughed and the mood in the room seemed to have lightened up a little.  
  
Castiel’s lips curled into a small smile at Dean’s words and their children’s laughter. He felt better now that the children were warned. Noah waved his hands and finally managed to grab a hold of the pendant while Castiel wasn’t paying attention. “Noah!” he scolded and tried to pry the baby’s hand open to make him let go.  
  
Dean laughed when he saw the scene and came over to his mate. He helped Castiel make the baby let go of the pendant again, before he took it into his hand and rubbed his thumb over it. “You still wear it sometimes, I see,” he smiled.  
  
Castiel blushed a little bit. “Of course, although I don’t wear it every day.”  
  
Dean smiled and let go of the pendant. He leaned in and captured his mate’s lips in a loving kiss. Noah looked up at them curiously while they kissed and grabbed Dean’s shirt while he gurgled. The demon chuckled into the kiss.  
  
“Ewww,” the twins grimaced in unison and put their hands in front of their eyes.  
  
Eden chuckled at them before looking over at Dean. “Is the family meeting over now?”  
  
Dean pulled away from the kiss and looked over at Eden. “Yeah it’s over; you can play now, all of you.”  
  
“Finally, no more kiss-watching,” Adrian grimaced and walked past them to go outside into the garden. The twins squealed and followed after him, and Eden chuckled fondly at her younger siblings.  
  
“Can’t be police do something about that man?” Eden asked after her siblings had gone outside.  
  
“We went to the police station before we picked you up, and they can’t do anything because Crowley already served some time in prison for what he did to your papa. So now I’m gonna call Sam and see if there is anything he can do or if the police missed something, but I don’t put my hopes too high,” Dean explained. He sighed in defeat over the frustrating situation, and his wings slumped a little behind his shoulders.  
  
Castiel looked at him and reached out his hand to touch Dean’s while Noah was sitting on his other arm. “It isn’t your fault, Dean.”  
  
“I know, but I wish I could do something that doesn’t involve _me_ going to jail for it,” Dean growled in frustration.   
  
“Maybe he won’t do anything to us or papa,” Eden spoke. “Maybe he doesn’t want to go to prison again.”  
  
“Well, his presence still doesn’t calm me,” Dean told her with a weak smile. “But that house was only out for rent, so he’ll probably only stay there for max five months before the Jacksons come back home from their trip.” The young couple that lived in the house had gone out to travel the world for five months, and had put the house out for rent in the meanwhile to cover the costs of the house while they were gone. Their most private things were being taken care of by family members.  
  
“Five months is a long time, and I’ll still be home alone with the baby,” Castiel murmured. He let Noah grab his index finger, and the baby gurgled and held on tight to it.  
  
Dean put his hand on Castiel’s hips and brushed his tail against the angel’s leg. “My holidays start in two weeks and then I’ll be home with you for three weeks, but I think I can take tomorrow off to be with you. Crowley probably has a job to go to for most of the day, so let’s keep an eye out for his car this week and see when he leaves and comes back, okay?”  
  
Castiel nodded, and Eden smiled when her papa seemed a bit more relieved. Dean smiled as well before looking down at Eden. “Hey, shouldn’t you go outside in this nice weather and play with your siblings?”  
  
Eden grinned. “Sure, I’ll do that.” She ran outside into the garden, and Dean chuckled went she went off.  
  
“Now, I’ll go call Sam,” Dean said and took his phone out of his pocket to call his brother.  
  
“Alright, say hi to him from me,” Castiel smiled, and rocked Noah in his arms when he seemed to have gotten sleepy.  
  
Castiel went to put the baby to sleep in the nursery, and Dean called Sam to hear about his opinion on the Crowley matter. Sam agreed with the police – there was nothing stopping Crowley from renting a house close to their residence unless they had a restraining order against him. But because Crowley hadn’t fully raped Castiel it was a bit more difficult to get a restraining order based on his previous crime.   
  
So it seemed they were stuck with their old enemy living on their street unless Crowley did something stupid that could get the police involved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, the next one will likely be longer. So now the tension has begun… Crowley has moved into the neighborhood but likely doesn’t want to go to prison so he has to stay within the law, while Dean feels the same (even though he wants to kill Crowley sometimes XD). It isn’t going to be easy. Crowley is rather short on the show, but in my story he’s probably taller than Cas or around his height at least since he’s an alpha. It also makes him more intimidating to Cas.
> 
> Also, I'm not into law and that stuff, so the legal things I mention are just things I know from movies etc. So don't be sure that that's how it is in real life, because I can't know.
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter, but I can’t promise that there won’t be another one.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	29. Chapter 29

**July 2026 (Castiel is 36 (almost 37), Dean is 38, Eden is 12 (almost 13), Adrian is 9, the twins are 5, Noah is 2 months old, Gabriel is 41, Lokiana is 5).**  
  
Dean had stayed home with Castiel the first day after Crowley moved into the neighborhood. They had kept a close eye on the property and had learned that Crowley drove off to work in his car at 7:40am and came home a little before 6pm. Apparently Crowley hadn’t gone to work the day he had come over to their house to see Cas, likely because he was still moving his stuff into the house on that day. Over the following days, Castiel kept a close eye on Crowley to check his work hours during the week, and found that he always came home a little before 6pm except for Fridays when he was home at 3pm – 45 minutes before Dean was home. So Friday afternoons were the time when Castiel was most scared, and waited impatiently for Dean to come home with the kids. They had heard from some of the neighbors that Crowley worked as a salesman for a construction equipment manufacturer, and sold the products to companies within the construction business. They also heard that he was only going to be staying for around three months.  
  
Luckily, Crowley seemed to keep his distance. They saw him in the morning when Dean drove off at 7:35 – that was when Crowley started preparing to leave as well. In the weekends they saw him almost every time they stepped outside, and also in the evening. Crowley owned a small, black pug dog which he took out for a walk in the evening or during the weekend, meaning that they sometimes saw him when they were outside. Dean and Castiel sometimes took all the kids out for a long walk in the evening, but since Crowley had moved in they started keeping an eye out for when the demon left his house and when he was home, to avoid running into him.  
  
Dean’s holidays began in the middle of July. Gabriel had holidays now as well – he earned all his living from the band he was in. In July the band was on a break, so Gabriel had some free time on his hands. He decided to drop Dean and Castiel’s house and stay there for a few days, which they didn’t mind at all.  
  
Dean opened the door when Gabriel arrived and was surprised to see Lokiana standing next to the angel.  
  
“Your daughter is staying here too?” Dean asked, surprised.  
  
“Only tonight, Kali’s picking her up tomorrow,” Gabriel spoke and smiled down at Loki.  
  
Loki was five years old now, and her eyes had turned hazel and her hair was a darker brown now than it was before. Her skin was darker than Gabriel’s but not as dark as Kali’s. She grinned up at Dean and said, “Hello, uncle Dean.” He wasn’t her uncle by blood, but Cas was her uncle and Dean was his mate, so that made Dean her uncle too.  
  
“Hey, sweetie, you think you can handle staying here with your dad?” Dean chuckled. Loki just grinned and nodded.  
  
“Hey! I take that as a direct offense,” Gabriel spoke and acted offended.   
  
Dean laughed and stepped aside as he invited the guests inside. He cast a glance outside when he was about to close the door, and spotted Crowley and Brad talking in Brad’s front yard. He had seen them talking before and seemingly get along well, which didn’t really surprise him. Racists always got along well, after all. Dean narrowed his eyes at the two demons before he closed the door.  
  
Loki took off her shoes and Gabriel helped her out of her jacket. Dean stared silently. He wasn’t very used to seeing Gabriel in his father role, but he thought it suited him.  
  
When the guests entered the living room, the twins got up and squealed as they ran over to Loki. It had been five months since they last saw each other, and they still remembered each other well.  
  
“Wanna play hide and seek?” Isaac asked his cousin, and Lily stood behind him and seemed just as eager to play.  
  
“Okay, but I don’t know all the good hide-outs here…” Lokiana spoke and shifted a little.  
  
“That’s okay, I’ll show you some!” Lily told her. She grabbed Loki’s hand, and the three five-year-olds rushed out of the room to start playing. There was giggling and several small footsteps to be heard as they ran around.  
  
“Stay inside the house or garden, and don’t go into your siblings’ bedrooms!” Dean shouted after them.  
  
Adrian stood next to Eden in front of Dean and twitched his lip. “I know they won’t listen. I want a key for my room… Isaac always throws my toys all over my room or hides them under my sheets so I lay on them during the night,” he grumbled.  
  
“I know, that’s why I love my key,” Eden giggled. Adrian glared at her in jealousy.  
  
“A key? What do you need a key for, Adrian? Keys are something teenagers get when they drag girls into their rooms, and you’re too young for girlfriends,” Gabriel pointed out with a smirk.  
  
Eden giggled hysterically, and Adrian stared up at his uncle with a frown.  
  
They looked up when Castiel came into the room after having changed Noah’s diapers in the bathroom. The baby was calm as the angel carried him, and Dean smiled and reached out to take Noah into his arms. Noah liked being in the Dean’s arms too sometimes, but he seemed to be most attached to Castiel already. It made Dean smile that the household’s two submissives already had a strong bond. Noah made a content noise as Dean put him against his chest, and he stared up at his father and sucked on his purple pacifier.  
  
“Oh, there you are, little bro!” Gabriel exclaimed and came over to hug Castiel. The younger angel winced slightly when Gabriel squeezed him pretty hard before stepping back. “How are you holding up?” he asked and stared at Castiel in concern. He had heard all about Crowley’s presence in the neighborhood and he didn’t like it one bit.  
  
“I’m alright, Crowley hasn’t approached me since,” Castiel told him, and smiled a little at his brother’s concern.   
  
“If he does, I’ll put his dick into a woodchopper,” Gabriel growled. The others laughed, and Gabriel looked over at Noah who was in Dean’s arms now. “Oh, look at that guy! Still so tiny and cute. I hope you don’t make more of these, otherwise I won’t remember all their names.”  
  
“Gabriel,” Castiel grumbled and blushed a bit. Eden giggled in amusement.  
  
“Nah, Cas is keeping a better eye on his heat suppressants now,” Dean chuckled. He smiled down at Noah when the baby yawned and the pacifier fell out of his mouth. It landed on Dean’s arm, and the demon chuckled in amusement before picking it up with his other hand and putting it back into the baby’s mouth. “We better put you to bed, huh,” he cooed at Noah, who stared up at him with sleepy, blue eyes.   
  
“I will put him outside in the carriage in the shade. He could use some fresh air,” Castiel spoke and gently took Noah into his arms. The baby’s tiny, fluffy grey wings flared a little before folding together as the baby yawned again.  
  
Castiel took Noah outside to tuck him into the baby carriage, and afterwards they settled on the couch, talking. The twins and Loki sometimes came over to play hide and seek in the living room, and Isaac hid himself behind Dean’s wings on the couch. The three five-year-olds got along well, and they managed to persuade Adrian and Eden to join them in the game. After playing for a while they came back to the living room to drink some juice and milk and relax a bit.  
  
“Oh right!” Gabriel suddenly spoke. “I found the old baby pictures of Cassie in one of those old boxes from Michael’s house.”  
  
“Really? You have them with you?” Dean grinned and was eager to see them.  
  
Castiel groaned. “Please don’t…”  
  
“Yeah, I have them! Be right back, I’ll go get them from my stuff that I put upstairs,” Gabriel spoke and went up the stairs.  
  
Dean laughed at Castiel and wrapped an arm around his shoulder while they sat on the couch. “Oh, come on, Cas, I bet you were adorable.”  
  
“I wanna see papa’s baby pictures too!” Lily cheered, and Isaac agreed.  
  
“I always wanted to see them,” Eden smiled. “Grandma and grandpa showed us dad’s last time we were there. You were pretty cute, dad!”  
  
Dean groaned. “Typical mom, showing you that stuff…” Castiel chuckled.  
  
When Gabriel returned with the albums, he put them on the couch table and showed the pictures to everyone. The children gathered around to see, and Castiel groaned and buried his face in his hands when Dean laughed at some of the pictures. There were pictures of Castiel as a little baby, only in diapers and with his big blue eyes staring at the camera, pictures of him learning to walk and his father guiding him, pictures of his birthdays where his face was covered in cake, and some where Gabriel had dressed him up in girl dresses and various ridiculous costumes just for fun. Dean laughed especially hard at a picture of 3-year-old Cas dressed as a bunny with huge bunny ears hanging down from the hood on his head, and where he stared up at 7-year-old Gabriel with a questioning face while Gabe made bunny ears over his head with his fingers. His white wings were fluffy and tiny, and fit well with the girly pink bunny costume. His hair was dark and his eyes a deep blue, making him look utterly adorable.  
  
“Aww papa was so cute!” Eden grinned. Adrian giggled at the picture and tried to hold back his laughter.  
  
“Gabriel, why are you doing this to me?” Castiel whined in embarrassment.  
  
Gabriel laughed. “Oh c’mon, bro! Your kids find you adorable! And Dean seems to like the pictures too.”  
  
“Yeah, you were such an adorable, fluffy little thing, Cas,” Dean grinned and tightened his arm around his mate before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to the angel’s temple. Castiel’s cheeks reddened but he still leaned into his mate’s touch.  
  
“Have you made photos of us, too?” Lily asked and jumped in excitement.  
  
Dean laughed. “No worries, sweeties, we’ve made tons of photos of all of you to watch later.”  
  
“Yay!” the twins cheered in unison and jumped on the couch.  
  
“No jumping on the couch,” Castiel told them, and the twins sent him a disappointing glare before sitting down again.  
  
“Does your mommy take photos of you too, Loki?” Gabriel asked and peered down at Lokiana who was sitting right beside him and leaning into him.  
  
Loki nodded. “Yeah, sometimes she does. But I hate the camera…”  
  
“Uncle Gabe, are you still with that angel female?” Eden asked her uncle curiously.  
  
“You mean Katie? Yeah, I am, but we still don’t live together. She has a son with her previous mate who died a few years ago, and he and Loki get along pretty well when she’s over. The kids are about the same age. Ain’t that right, Loki?” Gabriel smirked, and leaned in to tickle his daughter.  
  
Loki shrieked and laughed and squirmed away from him. The twins giggled.  
  
Castiel smiled at his brother’s interaction with Loki before getting up to prepare some lunch for all of them. Dean got up to help him out, and Gabriel kept entertaining all the children on the couch.  
  
  


***

  
  
In the evening they all took a walk around the neighborhood and to the nearby park. The children all got along well together, and Eden played with them even though she was almost a teenager now. She was more mature than her younger siblings and didn’t fool around as much, but she enjoyed spending time with them. Noah was in the baby carriage that Dean and Castiel took turns pushing, and Gabriel also pushed it a bit while making ridiculous faces at the baby who laughed and squealed in amusement.  
  
Dean had made sure that Crowley wasn’t out walking his dog before they left. He didn’t want to run into the other demon, and he wasn’t sure what Gabriel would do if they did.  
  
When they walked back to the house, they ran into Kevin in front of the Tran’s house. He was out with Maggie, and the children squealed and ran over to the dog who happily barked at them and let him pet her.  
  
“Hey, Kevin, taking the dog for an evening walk?” Dean greeted him.  
  
“Yeah, you know Maggie – she always needs to stretch her hyper legs,” Kevin shrugged. “Who’s that?” he asked when he spotted Gabriel and Loki.  
  
Gabriel smirked and wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulder, pulling him close. “I’m Cas’ second mate! We have the hottest threesomes together, the three of us.”  
  
Kevin’s eyes widened in complete shock, and Castiel groaned in embarrassment and pushed Gabriel away.  
  
“Stop telling him that!” Castiel scowled and glared at his brother who was cracking up by now.  
  
Dean laughed. “Don’t listen to Gabriel, he’s not to be taken seriously. He’s Cas’ older brother, and Loki there is his daughter,” he explained and pointed at Lokiana, who stared up at her father in confusion.  
  
Kevin’s eyes lit up in understanding. “Ohh, I get it now. Very funny…” he chuckled.  
  
“You should have seen your face, kid!” Gabriel spoke and burst out laughing again.  
  
“What’s a threesome?” Adrian asked and frowned up at the adults. The twins and Loki didn’t get it either, but Eden had a horrified look on her face.  
  
“Something nasty that you don’t wanna hear about, son,” Dean told him, and kept chuckling when he saw the glare and blush that Cas was watching his brother with.  
  
“Isn’t Maggie a little fat?” Isaac suddenly asked and frowned at the dog who was currently lying on her back and letting the children pet her stomach. The dog panted happily and rolled around in joy.  
  
The others looked down at the Bernese mountain dog, who indeed seemed to have a little stomach on her.  
  
“Oh, yeah that’s because she’s having pups,” Kevin explained.  
  
Dean stared at Kevin in surprise. “Really? She’s pregnant?”  
  
The children gasped in surprise and stared in awe at the dog’s belly.  
  
“Pregnant? Like papa was?” Isaac asked and glanced up at Castiel, who twitched his wings in a self-conscious gesture.  
  
“Yep, like papa was. Maggie is gonna have little puppies,” Dean smiled.  
  
“Yay, puppies!” Lily cheered, and stroked the dog’s swollen belly gently.  
  
“Well, except this time Dean had nothing to do with it. I hope…” Gabriel spoke, and smirked at Dean when the demon glared over at him. Castiel shoved his brother to make him stop his lame jokes, and Gabriel laughed.  
  
Eden was kneeling next to the dog and giving her a few loving pats before she looked up at Kevin. “I thought you said once that you didn’t want her to have puppies.”  
  
Kevin made a face. “Yeah, that was until some other Bernese mountain dog jumped her in the park when I was using the bathroom, and when I came back the two of them were tied so I couldn’t do anything about it. The male dog’s owner didn’t have a problem with it of course, ‘cause he’s not the one who has to take care of the puppies!” Kevin groaned in frustration. Maggie didn’t care for her owner’s distraught groan; she only enjoyed the attention the children were giving her.  
  
Gabriel laughed. “Of course not, why should he care then?”   
  
“Daddy! Papa! Can we have one of the puppies if Kevin gives them away?” Lily begged, and went over to pull at Dean’s shirt while peering up at him with puppy eyes.  
  
“I don’t think we have place for a dog…” Castiel spoke, and looked down at her apologetically. Lily pouted at him before staring up at Dean again.  
  
“Sorry, sweetie, but your papa is right,” Dean chuckled, and tried to move her hands off his shirt gently.  
  
“I’d like a dog, but the house already feels a little crowded…” Adrian spoke. His lips were set in a disappointing line, and glanced down at Maggie longingly.  
  
“Me too…” Eden spoke.  
  
“Nooo! We wants a puppy!” Isaac whined and went over to pull at Dean’s shirt too.  
  
“Your papa and I said no, so stop nagging us,” Dean said firmly and scowled at them.  
  
Kevin looked between them with a weak smile. “I wouldn’t mind giving one to you someday, but I know how stressed you are when you look after Maggie.”  
  
“Oh c’mon! Kids need animals during their childhood,” Gabriel protested.  
  
“Well, Adrian has a small fish tank in his room,” Eden pointed out. Adrian had gotten a small fish thank for his ninth birthday, and he had many little aquarium fish inside it. He liked watching the fish and he was good at taking care of them.  
  
“That’s not what I meant!”  
  
The others chuckled, but their little conversation was soon interrupted when they all looked over and saw Crowley leaving his house with his dog. Everyone went silent, and Castiel tensed and stepped closer to Dean. The demon growled and spread out his wing protectively in front of Cas while glaring in Crowley’s direction. The children were alert too and watched as Crowley looked in their direction with a hateful grimace before walking in the other direction with his dog.  
  
There was a low rumble in Dean’s chest as he growled, and Gabriel’s fists clenched by his sides.  
  
Suddenly, Gabriel turned to look at Kevin. “Can I borrow your dog for a moment?”  
  
Kevin blinked at the angel. ”Uh, sure, I guess.”  
  
Gabriel went over to Maggie and urged her to get up. The dog reluctantly got up and stared up at the angel with questioning eyes before Gabriel took her leash and walked her towards Crowley’s house. “C’mon, girl, you have to do me a little favor now.” He made click noises with his tongue to make the dog follow him, and Maggie curiously padded across the asphalt after Gabriel. The children were curious about what he was up to and started following as well.  
  
“Wonder what he’s planning,” Dean frowned and walked after the others.  
  
“As long as the police don’t confiscate my dog for whatever he makes her do…” Kevin muttered.  
  
Castiel frowned in wonder over Gabriel’s intentions, and pushed the baby carriage across the street to follow the others.  
  
When Gabriel reached Crowley’s house, the demon was long out of their sight. He gently persuaded Maggie to follow him over to the gate in front of the house. “Now, I want you to lay a big, fat cake right here as a surprise for that man, can you do that?” he asked the dog and grinned at her. Maggie merely looked up at him, so Gabriel rolled his eyes and squatted down. “Make poo poo, dog!” he ordered. He began ruffling the grass and ground around the gate with his hand to get her interested, and Maggie stared at the movement.  
  
“Oh god,” Kevin spoke, and stared wide-eyed at the scene.  
  
“Oh my god, are you gonna make the dog poop in front of Crowley’s house?!” Eden exclaimed and laughed. The other children laughed hard and giggled, and seemed to approve of the idea.  
  
“Gabriel,” Castiel muttered and stared at him in outrage. Dean was cracking up next to him when Gabriel kept ruffling the ground to gain Maggie’s interest and even made pooping sounds with his mouth to see if the dog would get the point. The children laughed hysterically.   
  
“Hey, he can’t prove it was Maggie or that I encouraged her, so don’t worry,” Gabriel smirked. “Just poop already,” he told the dog.  
  
Maggie sniffed the ground and walked around a few times before finally squatting down and going to work.  
  
“Oh my god, she’s actually doing it!” Kevin exclaimed and laughed hard.  
  
“Yay, she did it!” the youngest children cheered.  
  
“Priceless,” Adrian laughed.  
  
Castiel just stared in horror, but after a few seconds he couldn’t help but laugh either. He looked around to see if Crowley was coming back but he wasn’t. Noah was squirming in the carriage and seemed confused when everyone around him laughed, but he didn’t seem to be upset by it.  
  
When Maggie finally got up and had left a nice, big present, Gabriel cheered. “Whoohoooo! I love this dog!” He pulled his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a few empty candy wrappers. “This should add a bit to the scenery,” he smirked and threw them into the garden. The others laughed.  
  
“I can’t wait to see Crowley’s face when he sees this,” Dean grinned.  
  
Their laughter was interrupted when Brad suddenly showed up behind them.  
  
“Hey, what’s going on here?”  
  
They all turned around to look at the alpha demon, who was staring between them with a suspicious frown before looking over at the dog shit in front of Crowley’s gate. He looked over at Dean. “Are you letting the dog take a shit in front of other people’s houses?” he growled and took a step forward. The children hid behind Castiel and Gabriel and stared at Brad in fear.  
  
Dean stood his ground and looked at Brad with a firm face. “So what? Crowley had it coming.”  
  
Meanwhile, Gabriel leaned down to whisper at Eden, “Is that the bad neighbor I’ve heard about?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s Brad,” Eden whispered back, and glanced over at the other demon warily.   
  
“Maybe you are just annoyed that not everyone in this neighborhood likes you, Winchester,” Brad sneered. Dean and Brad hadn’t really been in any serious confrontation since Brad caused Castiel to fall a few months ago, and Brad had kept his distance to them since.  
  
Dean growled at him. “Crowley tried to rape my mate once, so it’s _my_ business what I do or don’t do to him.” His wings spread and sharpened as he glared Brad down, and Castiel and the children took a small step back.  
  
Brad seemed genuinely surprised by Dean’s statement, and took a step back in shock. His gaze briefly flickered towards Castiel, before looking back at Dean.   
  
Dean watched Brad’s expression carefully. “I’m guessing he didn’t tell you that when the two of you had your little small-talks in your yard.”  
  
“No, he didn’t,” Brad muttered and made a disgusted grimace. “And that prick said he was non-tolerant towards blood traitors and angels.”   
  
Gabriel snorted. “Well, don’t believe everything people tell you, dude.”  
  
Brad growled. “Can’t believe that fucking hypocrite. How _dare_ he say he’s proud to be a demon when he has a _sick_ fascination with _angels?_ ”  
  
Castiel shifted and lowered his gaze, and but relaxed when Dean’s tail touched his leg gently.   
  
“It’s not sick to like angels!” Adrian blurted and glared at Brad angrily. The others stared at him in shock, and Dean gave his son a proud smile before looking back at Brad who seemed equally taken aback by Adrian’s outburst.  
  
“To _me_ it is, you little half-breed,” Brad growled back at him.  
  
“Hey!” Dean snapped and growled. “Back off.”  
  
Brad took a step back and looked between all of them. “Well, since Crowley is not who I thought he was, feel free to cover his house in shit. I want that hypocrite out of here.” He turned around to walk back to his house.  
  
Gabriel grinned. “Will do!” he yelled back at him. Loki was clinging to him because she had been scared of Brad, and he patted her head to relax her.  
  
Once Brad was gone, everyone sighed in relief.  
  
“We should move away before Crowley comes back,” Castiel spoke.  
  
“Yeah, good idea,” Dean agreed and wrapped an arm around his mate’s waist while smiling at him.   
  
The twins ran back to the other side of the street after having looked out for cars, and the others joined them.  
  
“Phew, that was intense. And hilarious,” Kevin commented and grinned down at Maggie who walked beside him.   
  
“Yeah, thanks for borrowing me your dog, kid,” Gabriel grinned.  
  
Kevin laughed. “You’re welcome.”  
  
The children said goodbye to Maggie and Kevin as the boy continued walking his dog, and Maggie waved her tail happily at the attention. Lokiana took Gabriel’s hand as they walked back to the house and peered up at him.  
  
“Daddy, I want a pretty dog, too.”  
  
Gabriel barked out a laugh. “I know, your mother’s dog is so hideous, I don’t get why she picked him. Maybe someday you’ll have a pretty dog too.”  
  
“Why is it ugly?” Lily asked and looked curiously at her cousin.  
  
“He has no fur,” Loki told her.  
  
“Really? How can a dog have no fur?” Isaac asked, shocked.  
  
Adrian rolled his eyes. “Some dogs just don’t, you dummy, the same with cats. Don’t you watch Animal Planet?” Isaac stuck his tongue out at his older brother in reply, and Adrian slapped his head in annoyance, making Isaac whine.  
  
“Hey, cut it out, you two,” Dean told them and glared down at them.  
  
They went back inside the house, and Dean and Gabriel were glued to the windows as they kept an eye out for Crowley. They couldn’t wait to see his reaction to the rather large dog shit in front of the gate and all the candy wrappers in the garden.  
  
“You know, one of the licorice candies was called ‘dirty ass’ – I kinda hope he reads that,” Gabriel smirked as he and Dean stared out the window.  
  
Dean laughed next to him. “Jeez, Gabe, I hate to admit it, but sometimes you’re kinda genius.” Gabriel burst out laughing and the children did too.  
  
“They really have a candy with that name?” Eden asked, shocked.  
  
“They sure do,” Gabriel confirmed and smirked down at her.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and rocked Noah on his arm. “I’m amazed they sell candy with such names.”  
  
“Well, they’re extremely hard to find and are often on the top of the shelves so the kids don’t see them,” Gabriel said, and kept staring out the window.  
  
“I think they taste gross,” Loki grimaced.  
  
“I can imagine. I hate licorice,” Eden muttered. She was sitting on the couch with Adrian, while the twins sat on their beanbags and watched Dean and Gabriel as the two of them stared out the window. Lily shared her beanbag with Loki and the two girls sat quietly and looked up at their fathers.  
  
“Hey, all candy is good!” Gabriel protested.  
  
“There, he’s coming!” Dean spoke and grabbed Gabriel’s arm to get his attention.   
  
“Where, where?” Gabriel said and pressed his face against the window to get a better look when a tree on the side of the house blocked his view a little.  
  
The children wanted to look as well, but there was only one window facing the street, so they sat and waited impatiently for Dean and Gabriel to tell them what was going on.   
  
Dean and Gabriel pushed each other to get a good view, and growled when the other blocked it. Finally they managed to get a good position and watched as Crowley walked back to his house, whistling absently. The demon stopped in his tracks when he saw the dog shit, and the small pug started sniffing it. Crowley peered into the garden, without doubt seeing all the spread wrappers. They both laughed when they saw Crowley growling in rage and yelling out a series of curses at the mess, before taking a big step over the poop and walking back inside the house and slamming the door.  
  
“I’m a little concerned he will try to retaliate for what you did, Gabriel…” Castiel spoke. A worried frown formed on his forehead, and Dean turned around to look at him after having laughed at Crowley’s reaction.  
  
“Hey, he won’t touch you, Cas,” Dean said soothingly, and came over to wrap his arms around the angel’s waist while curling his tail protectively around the angel’s thigh.  
  
“Well, hopefully he won’t dare to,” Gabriel spoke. A brief flicker of worry and doubt ran across his eyes before disappearing.  
  
“You think he’ll leave us alone?” Adrian asked, and seemed a little worried as well.  
  
“As long as you don’t talk to him or get near him,” Dean told him.  
  
“Why would we talk to a racist? Their butts are dirty!” Isaac exclaimed.  
  
Everyone laughed at Isaac’s reference to Gabriel’s candy wrapper. The mood had become positive again, and Castiel soothed a crying Noah and went upstairs to put the baby to sleep in his crib. Afterwards, Gabriel talked him into making pie to eat that evening, and Dean certainly didn’t have any objections.  
  
The twins and Loki went outside to play catch with Adrian and Eden, and Castiel smiled when he could hear their happy laughter coming from outside.  
  
When the pie was finished at 8:30pm, they all sat down and enjoyed it together. The children were getting sleeping already, but the thought of pie kept them awake.  
  
“Yay, pie!” the twins cheered and eagerly began eating. Gabriel grinned at them and started eating his own piece.  
  
Everyone was digging in, and Dean hummed happily around his piece of pie. He closed his eyes as the taste of heaven entered his mouth and hummed happily. Castiel chuckled at him.  
  
“Jeez, Dean, don’t making dirty noises in front of the kids!” Gabriel glared at him.  
  
“I’m not! Just enjoying the taste,” Dean retorted and took another big bite.  
  
Gabriel glanced at Castiel, who sat across from him at the table. “Does he sound like that in the bedroom too, Cassie?”   
  
Castiel chocked on his piece of pie and coughed. “Gabriel!” he hissed, and blushed like mad.  
  
“Ew…” Eden grimaced, while the other children didn’t get the reference.  
  
Dean laughed and quickly swallowed his mouthful before he could choke on it. “Yeah, and Cas sounds like that too, only louder.”  
  
“Dean!” Castiel exclaimed and slapped the demon’s arm in embarrassment.  
  
Gabriel grimaced. “Dude, too much information.” Dean laughed even harder.  
  
“Uhhuh,” Eden agreed and glared between them.  
  
Adrian narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the adults and his sister. “I don’t quite get it…”   
  
“Be glad!” Eden told him.  
  
Isaac stared between them in confusion, and the piece of pie in his hand accidentally slipped from his grip and landed on his leg and then rolled down on the floor below. “Noooo!” he whined and went down to get it.  
  
Gabriel laughed. “Gravity still exists, Newton.”  
  
Lily watched as her twin picked up the piece from the floor and banged his head on the table as he stood up.  
  
“Ow!” Isaac whined and rubbed his head.  
  
Castiel, who sat next to the twins, reached over to see if Isaac was okay. When the boy was about to put the dirty piece of pie in his mouth, the angel blurted, “No, don’t eat that, it’s dirty! Take another piece instead.”   
  
Isaac pouted a little before putting the piece aside. “But I can’t eat that much,” he muttered.  
  
Castiel cut a slice from his own pie piece and put it on his son’s plate, and Isaac immediately cheered up and began eating.  
  
“The boys are too much like Dean,” Gabriel muttered.  
  
Dean smirked proudly which made Gabe roll his eyes.  
  
  


***

  
  
Gabriel was sleeping in Castiel’s workroom, which now had the guest bed in it, while Loki had begged to sleep in Lily’s room because the two girls got along well together. She slept on a comfy mattress on the floor.  
  
The adults stayed awake a bit longer before heading to bed as well. Castiel hoped that Noah would sleep through the night like he usually did and not have one of his restless nights. He and Dean went to sleep in their bed, and Castiel closed his tired eyes and hummed as he felt himself falling into a slumber.  
  
Castiel had almost fallen asleep when he noticed Dean turning on the bed in discomfort. He opened an eye and looked at his mate, whose face looked concentrated and annoyed.  
  
“Dean, what is it?” the angel asked in a sleepy voice.  
  
Dean flinched a bit and turned his head to look at him. “It’s nothing, Cas, just go to sleep.” He gave the angel a forced smile and tried to relax. When he didn’t succeed in relaxing, he groaned and sat up on the bed, and turned his back to Castiel as he put his feet on the floor below.  
  
The angel frowned and worried that something might be wrong, but as soon as he searched their bond and sniffed the air around him, he understood.   
  
“Dean, come back to bed again,” he said, softly.  
  
Dean glanced at him before looking away again. “I gotta use the bathroom first,” he murmured and stood up.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and reached over to grab Dean’s tail before he could go, and gently dragged him back into the bed. Dean yelped in surprise and landed on the bed next to Cas.  
  
“Cas! What the hell?”  
  
Castiel ignored him and reached down to touch the hard outline of Dean’s cock through his boxers. The demon moaned involuntarily.  
  
“The bathroom isn’t needed, Dean. You should have told me,” Castiel said, and continued running his hand over Dean’s clothed erection, teasingly. It had been almost a week since they last had sex, so the angel wasn’t surprised that Dean was horny. Even if Dean wasn’t as young as he used to be, he still got horny every week because a demon and angel alphas didn’t become particularly impotent with age like humans and betas did.  
  
“I didn’t want to wake you up, you almost feel asleep right away when we got into bed,” Dean explained.  
  
“I’m very tired, yes, but I’m sure you can change that pretty quickly.” Castiel smirked at Dean, who accepted the challenge with a grin. The demon launched forward and kissed his mate deeply, and Castiel kissed him back and allowed Dean to deepen the kiss even further. They rolled over so that Dean was on top and grinded his hips against the angel’s, who gasped loudly.  
  
Suddenly their hands were everywhere, taking off each other’s clothes and caressing the exposed skin. Dean’s hands roamed over the angel’s wings in a tender and possessive way. He kissed Castiel’s bared neck and nibbled at his ear while the angel submitted under him.  
  
“Fuck, Cas, do you have any idea how hot your wings are? They were the first thing I fell in love with when I first saw you,” Dean purred and gave his mate a possessive little bite on the neck. Castiel shuddered, and Dean could sense the arousal that spread through the angel’s body.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel gasped, and mewled when the demon rubbed his thumbs over his wing bone. Dean’s cock was smearing precome against his hip, and Castiel was pretty sure his own was doing the same against Dean’s stomach. He closed his eyes and spread his wings further, allowing his mate to touch them as he pleased.  
  
Dean growled and moved to nib at one of the wings with his teeth, and was pleased when Castiel shuddered in pleasure. He moaned when the angel’s hands finally found his wings and buried themselves in the softened feathers. Castiel liked to tease his fingertips over the base of Dean’s wings, and the demon growled – half pleased, half annoyed – when he did so again. Dean touched the angel’s wings as well, touching all the places that could make Cas squirm with need.  
  
“Dean, stop teasing my wings and get on with it,” Castiel eventually growled when Dean’s attention to his wings became too much. The angel was so warmed up and stimulated that he was getting impatient for the next step.  
  
“Why? What do you want, angel?” Dean purred against his neck, and continued touching the angel’s trembling wings.  
  
Castiel gasped a little and groaned in annoyance. “I want you inside me, I’m tired of waiting.”  
  
“Hmm, seems I got you in the mood pretty fast, huh,” Dean smirked smugly.  
  
“Don’t burst your ego,” Castiel told him and smiled. Dean laughed softly and continued touching his mate’s wings.  
  
When Castiel whined and bucked against him in desperation, asking him to do more, Dean finally gave in. He moved his fingers down and began stretching Cas and getting him ready. He enjoyed the soft moans that escaped his mate while he prepared him. Then he lined up his cock with the angel’s hole and pushed in slowly.  
  
Castiel threw his head back and grunted when Dean entered him, and felt his body open up to the demon. He opened his eyes and stared up into Dean’s green ones. They looked at each other when the demon finally began moving, until they buried their faces in each other’s necks and clung to one another as Dean thrust into Cas, hard and fast. They moaned and gasped, and Castiel’s wings moved up to brush against the demon’s when their climaxes approached. Dean returned the gesture, and their feathers practically merged together as they touched. Castiel rubbed his back against the sheets to stimulate his oil glands, achieving maximum pleasure during their act. Dean thought it was fucking hot.  
  
They came together, grunting and moaning. Castiel’s come covered their stomachs in wetness, and Dean released himself deep inside the angel’s body.  
  
Dean collapsed on top of Castiel but was careful not to crush him with his weight. They panted and stroked each other’s skin and feathers while calming down.   
  
“I don’t get why people think us being together is so wrong. Especially not when having sex with you feel so good, Cas,” Dean spoke, and smirked into the angel’s neck. He nuzzled Castiel’s neck and breathed in his scent. Castiel chuckled and stroked Dean’s back in response.  
  
Dean slowly pulled out his dick, and murmured an apology at the angel when he made a small noise. They caught their breaths, resting their foreheads together and relaxed.  
  
“Do you still worry about Crowley?” Dean asked the angel, and looked into his eyes while he rested on top of him with their foreheads touching.  
  
“How can I not worry, Dean?”  
  
Dean gave him a weak smile. “I know. He’ll move away eventually, we just have to wait.”  
  
They both jumped in surprise when there was a knocking on the door. They turned their heads to look towards the door, but they couldn’t see it from the bed.  
  
“Yeah?” Dean called.  
  
“Dad? There is a spider in my room and it’s _big,_ ” Eden answered from the other side of the door.  
  
Castiel looked up at Dean who was still on top of him. “Did you lock the door?” he whispered.  
  
“No, I forgot. At least Eden knocks,” Dean chuckled.  
  
Castiel glared at him for forgetting about it, and the demon pulled off of him to get cleaned up and get dressed.  
  
“I’ll be there in a minute, sweetie, don’t come in,” Dean called back to Eden.  
  
“Ew, don’t say that!” came Eden’s disgusted voice from behind the door.  
  
Dean laughed and Castiel just blushed heavily. Dean cleaned up the come from their bodies and the sheets, before pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and going out to help Eden get rid of the spider in her room.  
  
Castiel lay back against the bed and waited. His body was sated and content after the sex, and he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling until Dean came back inside. The demon stripped out of his clothes fast and slipped back into bed.  
  
“Dean, we have to lock the door when we do that. The twins don’t knock before they come in. Neither does Gabriel…”  
  
Dean rolled over on his side and looked at him. “I know. But at least our bedroom is so far from the kids’ that they can’t hear us,” he smirked. “As for Gabe… he sleeps like a rock once he’s finally asleep, so I doubt he heard anything. Otherwise he would be in our bedroom right now, scolding us for having sex while he’s in the house,” he chuckled.  
  
“Please don’t make me picture that scenario,” Castiel muttered, and Dean laughed. “And maybe the children can hear us if they stand on the other side of the door.”  
  
“I doubt they can hear us that much, if at all. The door is rather sound-proof, and our bed is pretty far away from it. We just have to keep our noises down.”  
  
“Still no excuse for not locking the door,” Castiel murmured and glared at him.  
  
“I know, but it slipped my mind, okay? You forgot it too.”  
  
“True,” the angel admitted.  
  
Dean smiled and kissed Cas on the lips. “Let’s go to sleep now. Hopefully both Crowley and Brad will stay far away from us in the future…”  
  
“I hope so too,” Castiel muttered while he shifted on the bed to get ready to sleep. He checked the baby monitor which showed no signs of Noah being awake, before settling himself on the bed.  
  
“I’m pretty proud of Adrian throwing that remark in Brad’s face today without being afraid. He’s an alpha for sure,” Dean grinned.  
  
Castiel’s lips curled into a smile. “Yes, but he’s still my little son, even if he’s growing up.”  
  
Dean laughed softly and cuddled with his mate. “Yeah, he is.”  
  
Castiel snuggled against Dean’s chest and finally closed his eyes to sleep. Dean did the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out pretty long. It was kind of fluffy and domestic, but more drama will come soon. The name of the candy that Gabriel mentioned is something I thought up – got the inspiration from a licorice candy from my childhood named “Baggy ass”. I’ve never liked Licorice but I think the name of the candy was funny and it had a picture of a butt on it XD I thought it would be something that Gabe would eat.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	30. Chapter 30

**August 2026 (Castiel is 37, Dean is 38, Eden is 13, Adrian is 9 (almost 10), the twins are 5 (6 in a few months), Noah is 16 weeks old).**  
  
A month had passed and they had slowly grown accustomed to Crowley’s presence. The demon kept his distance – likely because he didn’t want to risk getting more stains on his criminal records, which Dean was pleased about. He had, however, showed up in front of their house a few times – especially when Castiel alone – and stared at it intensely before walking away again. Castiel didn’t like it one bit. He suspected it was after Gabriel had made the dog poop in front of Crowley’s house, and when he had thrown rolls of toilet paper over the gate, the trees, and the porch. It had been a mess with toilet paper folded out all over the place, and it had taken Crowley a week to get rid of it all. Castiel had strongly advised his brother not to do it, but Gabriel was never really one to pass an opportunity like this once he got the idea into his head. Crowley seemed to have gotten pretty pissed about it, and of course he knew it was them, he just couldn’t prove it. He also didn’t seem pleased that Dean had managed to turn Brad against him, so he often sent Dean a dark glare if they spotted each other outside. Those were probably the reasons why he had started going closer to the house sometimes and to scare Castiel. The angel almost didn’t dare to take Noah out for a walk in the carriage lately, even though he knew that Crowley was at work during the day and didn’t pose any threat to him.  
  
Castiel had just turned 37, and Eden had turned 13 a week later. She was a teenager now, and her body was starting to look more and more mature. Her wings reached to the mid of her calves but were growing faster now that she had almost reached her final height. She had just started in the eight grade while Adrian was in the fourth grade and the twins were in kindergarten.  
  
It was the 31st of August and a Monday. Everyone got up to get ready to leave for work and school, while Castiel would stay home and be with Noah.  
  
It was a chaos downstairs as the children got ready to go, and Castiel put their lunchboxes into their bags. Eden was taking care of Noah while the parents were busy, and she sat with him on the couch and soothed him when all the noise and stress around him seemed to upset him a little. The twins were running around, chasing each other and screaming, which did nothing to calm the baby.  
  
“Hey!” Dean snapped when he had enough. He grabbed a hold of the twins arms as they ran past him outside the bathroom and glared down at them. “What did I tell you? _Stop running!_ You’re upsetting your little brother and turning this house into a chaotic battlefield.”  
  
“But we was bored,” Lily pouted and looked up at him with her bright green eyes from under her lashes. Her blonde bangs which reached her eyes added to her innocent look. Her shoulder-length, thin hair was still very blonde but was slowly turning a bit darker, and Isaac’s hair was a little bit darker than hers.  
  
“Yeah, we was bored, daddy!” Isaac agreed and gave Dean the same innocent eyes.  
  
“Puppy eyes don’t work on me, kids, so drop it,” Dean told them and let go of their arms. He hadn’t been holding them tightly but just enough to stop them from running. “Now, go get dressed because it always takes you ages to get done.” The twins went into the entrance hall with displeased looks on their faces.  
  
Castiel looked over at Dean when the demon came into the kitchen area. He put Eden’s lunchbox into her bag. It was the last one, so now all the bags were ready. “Have you seen Adrian?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s washing his forehead like mad because Isaac sneaked into his room this morning and drew doodles on his forehead to wake him up. He wasn’t very happy,” Dean spoke, and held back his amusement.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “That boy… Gabriel has a very bad influence on the twins,” he muttered. “Now Adrian is going to miss his breakfast unless he hurries.”  
  
Dean laughed softly. “Yeah. I should get Adrian a key for this room so that Isaac leaves him alone. He can’t resist annoying the hell out of Adrian.” He smirked and embraced his mate from behind, who leaned back into him.  
  
“Yes, I think he would appreciate it,” Castiel smiled. He turned his head in Dean’s hold to look at the demon, and Dean grinned and rubbed the angel’s flat belly before meeting his lips in a loving kiss.  
  
Eden scooted over to the edge of the couch and looked towards the kitchen when she heard moaning coming from there, and smiled when she saw her parents kissing. She liked when they were being loving to each other. “Get a room!” she yelled at them and grinned.  
  
Dean pulled away from the kiss and looked over at her. “Hey, this house is ours, so we can kiss all we want.”  
  
“Who says we want to look at it?”  
  
“Then look away,” Dean pointed out and smirked when Eden rolled her eyes.  
  
Noah started sobbing a little and Eden soothed him. “Shhh, it’s okay, you’ll get food soon. Or a new diaper… Not sure what you want.”  
  
Adrian came down the stairs and entered the room with an annoyed look on his face. The skin on his forehead was red from all the washing and rubbing he had done, and looked up at Dean and Castiel grumpily. “Sometimes I really hate Isaac,” he muttered and went over to the kitchen to have some quick breakfast before leaving.  
  
Dean laughed. “I don’t blame you, but at least you managed to scrub it off.”  
  
“It took me twenty minutes!” Adrian grumbled, and sat down at the table and poured up some cereal and milk.  
  
Eden tried to hold back her amused giggle, and Castiel smiled at Adrian in sympathy.  
  
“Don’t worry, we will get you a room key,” the angel told him.  
  
“Kinda late for that…” Adrian muttered and quickly began eating.  
  
“You have five minutes to eat, then we’re leaving,” Dean told him. “And don’t worry, Isaac is grounded for drawing on you and he can’t have snacks tonight, so he won’t get away with it so easily.”  
  
Adrian seemed to cheer up a little, judging from how his wings and tail straightened up again. “That’s nice to know.”  
  
Eden watched as Adrian ate as fast as a champion and she scrunched her face a little at the sight. It was like watching a starved pig, she thought. “Eat properly,” she scolded him.  
  
“Can’t, we’re leaving soon!” Adrian told her with his mouth full and kept eating.  
  
“Papa, he has no table manners,” Eden said and looked up at Castiel, who was standing behind her and watching Adrian.  
  
Castiel smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I know, but this time he’s excused. Should I take Noah again?” he asked, and gestured to the baby that Eden was still holding. Eden nodded and Castiel reached down to pick up the baby. Noah made a happy squeal when Castiel lifted him up above his head, and the angel grinned as he pulled Noah down to brush their noises together. Eden grinned at the scene, and her tail curled happily next to her leg as she watched.  
  
Dean had gone out to help the twins get dressed, and he smiled when he came back into the living room and saw Castiel interacting with Noah and pulling the baby down into his arms again. “Okay kids, get ready, we’re leaving.” He clapped his hands, and Eden and Adrian immediately got up and went to the entrance hall to get dressed.  
  
Dean smiled as he approached Castiel, and leaned his forehead against the angel’s after he reached him. They stared down at Noah who stared back up at them curiously. “He’s like a mini you, Cas,” Dean smiled, and caressed Noah’s little hand. Castiel chuckled, and Dean looked up into his mate’s eyes. “Take care of yourself today, okay?”  
  
“Of course,” Castiel spoke.  
  
They kissed goodbye, and Dean rushed the children out to the car so they could drive off. They were already two minutes late so they had to hurry a bit. Castiel waved goodbye to them at the door as usual, and was relieved to see that Crowley’s car wasn’t there. After they were gone, he went back inside to have some breakfast.  
  


 

***

  
  
Later, Castiel went out to take a walk with Noah in the carriage. It was 3pm and Crowley would be at work now, so he went out the door and headed towards the nearby park which was fifteen minutes’ walk away. It was sunny and warm, but Castiel had a bottle of water with him and some milk in case the baby should get hungry, and he had put some diapers in the carriage as well. Noah lay in the carriage and made small baby noises while playing with his rattle. He was always calm and playful when they took him for a walk.  
  
The park was a nice size. There was lots of space for children playing in the playgrounds or on the lawn, place to play Frisbee with your dog, have family picnics, etc. Castiel kept to the path as he walked. He was pleased that he could walk through the park without any racist glances because he walked alone with a baby who could easily be mistaken for a pure blood angel, and people wouldn’t know by looking at him that he was mated to a demon. He felt quite annoyed that people only accepted and left him alone if they thought he was ‘normal’. Only the people who had seen him before with Dean or his other children would know about him.  
  
Castiel stopped under a tree to get something to drink from his water bottle, when someone suddenly approached him.  
  
“Um, excuse me? Aren’t you… Castiel?”  
  
Castiel turned his head and blinked at a demon who stood behind him. He stared at the demon for a few seconds before finally recognizing him – it was Tobias, the submissive demon that he and Dean had once met right after Eden was born. Tobias was mated with an alpha angel, and last time Castiel saw him Tobias was pregnant.  
  
There was a boy, around four years old, hiding behind Tobias and peering up at Castiel curiously. The boy had dark grey angel wings, a demon tail, dark brown hair, and grey eyes.  
  
Castiel’s eyes lit up and smiled at the demon. “Yes, that’s me. And you are… Tobias, right?”  
  
Tobias grinned. “Yeah, I am.” He was older now, like Castiel was, but still had a small frame with short dark brown hair. Submissives always had a young look, and were short and small for pretty much all their life.  
  
A few people that walked by them stared oddly when they saw a submissive angel and demon talking, but both Castiel and Tobias paid them no attention.  
  
“I didn’t think we would see you again,” Castiel told him and smiled widely at him.  
  
“Yeah, Damian and I moved away from this city for a few years, but we moved back just three days ago and are still getting settled into the new house,” Tobias explained. He glanced down at the boy next to him who shyly hid under his wing.  
  
Castiel smiled down at the boy before asking, “Is he yours?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s our third and youngest child, Josiah. He’s a little shy,” Tobias chuckled. He looked over at the carriage in front of Castiel and smiled. “I see you got more children too.”  
  
Castiel glanced down at Noah before looking back at Tobias. “Yes, our fifth child, Noah. He was born in May.”  
  
Tobias’ eyes widened. “ _Five_ children?! Wow, I could never push that many out,” he laughed.  
  
Castiel laughed softly. “Noah wasn’t planned, and number three and four were twins so I had no choice.”  
  
“Oh,” Tobias said and blinked. “You should get yourself an intrauterine device to prevent pregnancy then. I have one, which is pretty useful. My mate likes when I, um, have my heat, but we don’t want to have more children, so it’s convenient to have a birth control beside the suppressants.” He blushed like mad and shifted awkwardly, while the boy next to him seemed lost in the conversation and instead stared over at a few children playing nearby. The intrauterine device was designed to kill the sperm cells when they entered the uterus and was considered to be 99 percent safe.  
  
Castiel blinked. “Oh. I’ve never heard of that device before.”  
  
“I think your mate would approve of it,” Tobias told him with a suggestive smirk.  
  
Now it was Castiel’s turn to blush, and he averted the submissive demon’s eyes slightly. “Um, I will think about it, thank you.”  
  
Josiah whined and pulled at Tobias’ shirt. “We’re gonna be late for dentist, pa.”  
  
Castiel chuckled and Tobias sighed.  
  
“Well, it was nice to see you again. I hope we will meet sometime soon so I can see the rest of your kids, I think Damian would want to see them too. We haven’t really met any other angel/demon mates and their children,” Tobias spoke. He reached down to stroke his son’s hair.  
  
“Neither have we, but I hear that more people like us are getting registered.”  
  
Tobias’s face lit up. “Yes, I heard that! And when I read that article in the newspapers once about angel/demon relationships, I immediately knew it was you and your family. Aren’t I right?”  
  
Castiel was taken aback that Tobias had known it was them, even though they had only ever met each other once. Their names had been altered in the story, which should have made it more difficult to recognize them. “Yes, that was us.”  
  
Tobias grinned. “I knew it! In the town we lived in, the whole neighborhood talked about it, although most of them were pretty offended about the article, and Damian got punched in the face when he stood up for the article’s points, but it did have a good influence too.”  
  
“I’m sorry that Damian got hurt,” Castiel cringed. “But I am pleased to hear something good came out of it. Dean and I were a little skeptic at first.”  
  
Josiah once again pulled Tobias’ shirt and reminded him they were late. “Well, I gotta go,” Tobias sighed. “We have a dentist appointment. I guess we’ll see each other again at some point?” There was a hint of hopefulness in his voice that made Castiel smile.  
  
“That would be nice.”  
  
They said goodbye, and Tobias smiled down at little Noah and caressed his hand before shaking Castiel’s hand and finally going off to the dentist with his son.  
  
Castiel watched them go with a warm smile. He looked down at Noah who seemed to be in a good mood too, and reached down to rub the baby’s stomach. Noah squealed happily. “Let’s go home now,” Castiel told him and started pushing the carriage again.  
  
He felt happy that he had met Tobias again. It made him feel less alone about his type of relationship with Dean. Feeling in a good mood now, Castiel hummed quietly to himself as he pushed the carriage back home. The hood of the carriage was up when he walked in the sun to prevent Noah from getting a sunburn.  
  
He walked along the sidewalk on the way back to the house, but completely stopped in his tracks when he passed by Crowley’s residence across the street. He stared wide-eyed when he saw the demon’s car parked in the house’s driveway. Crowley wasn’t even supposed to be home at 3:50pm on a Monday, so Castiel stared in shock at the car. He felt his knees shake with a sudden fear and his body go into a deadlock. It took him several moments to gather his strength again, and he quickly pushed the carriage back towards his house, praying that Crowley hadn’t seen him. When he stood at the door, he kneeled down and fumbled with the bag that was under the baby carriage, looking desperately for the house key.  
  
Noah made a few noises of discomfort, obviously feeling that something was wrong.  
  
Castiel finally found the key and brought it to the lock with shaking hands. He glanced over his shoulder towards Crowley’s house and saw the front door open, so he quickly opened the door in front of him and rushed the baby carriage inside before locking the door.  
  
“Shhh,” he soothed Noah when the baby cried, and pulled him up into his arms. He opened the door to the garage and pushed the baby carriage out there in its place, before double checking that the garage gate and door were locked as he went back into the house. He walked to the corridor and checked the door to the terrace as well, but it was locked like it had been before he left. He sighed in relief and rocked Noah on his arm as he walked into the living room. His wings were trembling with anxiety, and looked towards the window in the end of the living room to see if he could spot Crowley on the sidewalk but he couldn’t.  
  
“Pull yourself together, Castiel, you’re becoming paranoid,” he told himself and took a deep breath. He held Noah against his chest and murmured soothing words at the baby, who was slowly calming down as well.  
  
He glanced up at the clock in the dining area and saw that it read 3:56pm. It would be over an hour before Dean was home with the children.  
  
Castiel took Noah upstairs to put him to bed. The baby was getting a little sleepy, and Castiel stayed with his baby until he fell asleep in the crib. Afterwards, he slowly walked down the stairs and looked through the blurred glass on the right side of the front door. When he couldn’t make out anything from the street, he padded into the living room to look out the window.  
  
Castiel quickly flinched back when he saw Crowley standing on the sidewalk, studying the house. Panic rose inside of him, and he didn’t know what to do. Should he call Dean? Hide in the house? A lot of thoughts went through his head, but when he looked through the window again Crowley was walking away from the house. When the demon disappeared from his sight, Castiel sighed heavily and could finally relax again.  
  


 

***

  
  
Dean came home at 5:20pm with the children, and the house was once again filled with noise as the twins shrieked and laughed as they ran around. Castiel was relieved that he was no longer alone, and he told Dean about his meeting with Tobias and how Crowley had come home earlier than usual.  
  
“I’m glad Crowley didn’t do anything besides staring at the house,” Dean spoke, as he and Castiel stood on the terrace while the children played in the garden.  
  
“Me too, but he really frightened me,” Castiel admitted and stared at the ground.  
  
Dean gave him a sympathetic look and rubbed his tail against the angel’s leg to comfort him. He then put his fingers under Castiel’s chin to raise his head up. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other. “I hope we run into Tobias and Damian again. I’m pretty sure the kids will be thrilled to meet other children like them. Maybe they’ll go to the same school? It’s the only public mixed school here, unless their children are in some kind of private school instead.”  
  
Castiel smiled at the idea. “It could be interesting if they went to the same school. I guess we will find out soon.”  
  
They shared a kiss and listened to Eden scolding the twins for having cheated in their game, before pulling apart again.  
  
“So what did you and Tobias talk about?” Dean asked. He brushed his wing against Cas’ as they stood next to each other and watched the children play.  
  
Castiel’s cheeks reddened. “Um, he kind of gave a suggestion that he thought you would be interested in.” He stared down at his feet and shifted awkwardly.  
  
Dean raised a brow. “Yeah?” he prompted.  
  
“Um, he suggested that to avoid further unplanned children, I could use a, um, intrauterine device for birth control so that I won’t be able to conceive during my heats.”  
  
Dean’s face turned into one of surprise, before wide grin formed on it. “You mean we can have heat sex without babies coming out of it?”  
  
“As far as I understood, yes, but I don’t know much about such things, and neither do I want to go into heat every five weeks again – that doesn’t work when we have children to care for, so I would still have to take my suppressants,” Castiel spoke, and still averted Dean’s eyes because of the embarrassing topic they were discussing.  
  
Dean’s smile was impossibly wide, and Castiel yelped in surprise when the demon suddenly grabbed him and lifted him up.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel exclaimed, and flapped his wings and kicked his feet and when he no longer felt the ground beneath him. Dean was grinning up at him, and suddenly Castiel was put down on the ground again and pulled into a tight embrace.  
  
“Fuck, that would be awesome! Heat sex is the best kind of sex, Cas!” Dean grinned happily, and pulled back at look at the angel. “Well, any kind of sex with you if great, but your heat is extra special,” he smirked and stroked his hand across his mate’s cheek.  
  
Castiel’s cheeks were still red, but he couldn’t help but curl his lips into an amused smile. “Yes, I know. But being in heat isn’t exactly the most fun thing for _me,_ Dean,” he reminded him. “Although the sex is really good.”  
  
Dean just continued to grin and curled his tail around the angel’s leg. “Let’s talk to Charlie about it then, she must know about this stuff.”  
  
“I’d like that,” the angel smiled.  
  
“Nooooo!” Isaac suddenly exclaimed from the garden, making Dean and Castiel look towards the children.  
  
“Adrian kicked da ball over the wall,” Lily told them, and pointed at the wall that divided the garden from the front yard.  
  
“Oops, I’m sorry,” Adrian muttered and seemed a little embarrassed.  
  
Dean sighed. “Well, let’s go through the house and search for it in the front yard. I’m too lazy to get the key for the garden gate,” he told them.  
  
The children ran up to the terrace to follow Dean through the house and into the front yard outside.  
  
“Ah, there it is!” Adrian said when he spotted the ball in the yard. He went through the fence gates to go and get it.  
  
“Cool, bring it back to the garden then,” Dean told him and went back inside to start making dinner with Cas.  
  
Eden had stayed with Castiel on the terrace, and the three of them met each other in the kitchen again. Noah was still sleeping upstairs but would likely wake up soon. Castiel began preparing dinner, which would be spinach pasta with cheese sauce, and ordinary pasta because the twins were picky.  
  
Meanwhile, Adrian and the twins were about to head back inside after having found the ball when Crowley suddenly showed up on the sidewalk on the other side of the fence. The fence in the front yard was low, only 3’ 11’’ tall (120 centimeters), so the demon could easily look at them.  
  
Adrian flinched back and pushed the twins behind him as he stared at the alpha demon with wide eyes. The twins seemed very wary of the man they had been told to stay away from, and hid behind Adrian when their brother spread out his wings.  
  
Crowley watched them in amusement when the children flinched back. “What’s wrong? I haven’t done anything, I’m just standing here,” he told them while he looked at them with an amused smirk.  
  
“Go away, you’re not supposed to be near our house,” Adrian told him while he eyed him warily.  
  
Crowley laughed. “Well, the sidewalk is public so nothing stops me from being here. You should know that, you filthy little half-breeds.”  
  
Adrian stood his ground, but swallowed nervously as Crowley stared at him.  
  
“I don’t like this man,” Lily whined behind him.  
  
“Shh!” Adrian shushed her.  
  
Crowley continued watching them with a smirk that Adrian did not like. When the demon walked a few steps towards the driveway, Adrian turned and kept his younger siblings behind him. He was only four feet tall (124cm) and still just a child, but he knew he had to keep his younger siblings away from the man. There was something about Crowley that unsettled Adrian a lot.  
  
“Leave us alone and go home,” Adrian hissed. He tried his best to stay tough, even if he could feel his knees shake slightly.  
  
“Don’t tell me what to do, you little freak,” Crowley sneered at him. His pug dog barked next to him, which made the twins flinch.  
  
When Crowley got closer to the fence and further into the driveway, Adrian’s eyes widened and he yelled out, _“Daaaad!”_  
  
Crowley seemed to panic. “Shut up, you filthy little—!”  
  
The demon didn’t manage to get out more words before Dean came running out of the door and snarled when he spotted Crowley near the driveway. He ran over and landed a solid punch in Crowley’s face that sent the other demon stumbling back onto the sidewalk.  
  
“Stay the fuck away from my children!” Dean growled aggressively and spread out his razor sharp wings.  
  
Adrian and the twins sighed in relief, and went around the fence to stand in front of the garage gate behind Dean. Castiel and Eden appeared in the front door to see what was going on, and the angel froze in fear when he saw Crowley.  
  
Crowley rubbed his cheek and held out a hand to keep Dean back. “Now, I was just making conversation with them—”  
  
“You don’t make conversation with my children or my mate! Now get the fuck outta here!” Dean growled back. “Next time I’ll report you to the police.” He took a threatening step forward.  
  
“And tell them what? That I stood on the sidewalk?” Crowley mocked.  
  
“That you stood in my driveway and threatened my kids,” Dean corrected him angrily.  
  
Crowley’s dog was barking and trying to attack Dean, but the demon kept it back. “Fine, I’m leaving. Your freak children aren’t worth a stain on my record anyway.”  
  
Dean sneered at him and followed Crowley with his eyes as the other demon retreated and walked back to his house across the street. When Crowley was gone, he turned around to face his family again.  
  
“Thanks, dad, that guy was really creepy,” Adrian muttered.  
  
“He was scary,” Lily cried. Isaac nodded and looked at his sister in concern when she cried.  
  
“It’s okay, he’s gone now,” Dean told them softly.  
  
“Are you alright?” Castiel asked and came over to his mate.  
  
Dean chuckled. “Of course, he didn’t touch me, Cas.”  
  
The angel nodded silently, and Dean smiled before leading everyone back into the house. He ruffled Eden’s hair with affection when his daughter gave him a worried look. They went in to prepare dinner and eat together.  
  


 

***

  
  
After having eaten dinner, the twins watched some television. Dean was helping Eden and Adrian with some homework at the couch table, while Castiel fed Noah on the other side of the couch.  
  
“Nooo! I wanna watch My Little Pony! Not that superhero stuff,” Lily whined at Isaac and tried to get the remote control out of his hands.  
  
“And I wanna watch Batman!” Isaac growled, and zapped the TV back to the other channel.  
  
Lily cried and pushed Isaac to the ground, and Isaac kicked her back before fleeing with the remote control.  
  
“Hey!” Dean scolded when Isaac went up on the couch and made his way across it behind Dean and the older children. “Get off the couch!”  
  
Isaac made his way over to where Castiel was sitting, who looked at the boy with wide eyes. “Stop it, Isaac!” he told him, and wrapped his wings around him to protect Noah from getting hurt as Isaac crawled behind him.  
  
Lily stood at the edge of the couch where Isaac got off, and immediately reached out for the remote. Isaac quickly yanked it away and hissed at her, and they both stood dangerously close to the big cabinet by the wall.  
  
“Hey, get away from there!” Dean growled and stood up to go over to them.  
  
The twins weren’t listening. Isaac held onto the remote as Lily tried to get it, and when she let go Isaac stumbled back into the cabinet which shook at the impact. One of the candle holders from the upper shelves fell down and landed on Lily’s head.  
  
The girl cried out in pain, and Isaac stood frozen when his twin wailed.  
  
Dean growled and finally managed to move over to them. Castiel had put Noah on the couch so Eden could look after him, while he immediately got up and comforted Lily when she ran over to him and buried her crying face in his shirt. The angel kneeled down to inspect her head but there was nothing to see. The candle holder hadn’t hit her that hard, so Castiel knew she would be okay.  
  
Dean glowered over Isaac who stared up at him guiltily with the remote control still in his hand.  
  
“See what you did? Out! Now,” Dean growled and pointed towards the door.  
  
Isaac lowered his head in shame, and sent an apologetic glance at Lily when she looked over at him with teary eyes. He put the remote on the cabinet and padded out of the door, but instead of going upstairs he went out of the front door. He often went out to sit on the small stairs outside the door while cooling off. He didn’t close it behind him, so Dean could see him from the living room doorway.  
  
Eden comforted Noah when he cried. Lily’s sobbing and wailing upset him as well, so now there were two crying children in the room.  
  
Dean sighed. “Jeez, that boy never knows when to stop.”  
  
“He’s always been like that,” Adrian pointed out, and walked over to Lily in front of the cabinet to see how she was doing.  
  
Castiel was still kneeling down, and Lily buried her face in his shoulder as she cried. The angel rubbed her back soothingly. “Shh, it’s alright, Lily. The pain will go away soon. Isaac didn’t mean for you to get hurt.”  
  
“I know,” the girl sobbed into his shirt.  
  
Castiel sighed and looked up at Dean. The demon gave him a weak smile before looking towards the front door where Isaac was sitting.  
  
Isaac sulked on the stairs before getting up. He picked up the ball which was lying outside the garage gate. They had put it there earlier after having retrieved it from the front yard. He picked it up and started throwing it against the garage gate over and over.  
  
“I’ll go out and talk to him,” Dean said after a few minutes. The others nodded, and Dean went outside to watch as Isaac threw the ball against the garage gate with a negative look on his face. “You know, when I tell you to stop something, there is usually a reason for it,” Dean told him.  
  
Isaac glanced up at him before throwing the ball again. “Yeah, I know. She just annoyed me so much… She always wanna watch girl cartoons.”  
  
Dean chuckled. “Of course, she’s a girl after all.”  
  
Isaac scrunched his nose a little and kept playing by himself.  
  
Adrian came out and looked between them. When Isaac threw the ball against the gate in a wrong angle, Adrian picked it up when it landed over by his feet. He swirled the ball in his hands and smiled at his younger brother. “Wanna play together?”  
  
Isaac’s face lit up a little. “Okay, but no cheating.”  
  
Dean grinned as the two brothers began playing. One would throw the ball against the gate, and the other would catch it, and so it switched all the time. They both ended up laughing when they had to run after the ball a few times, and eventually the others came outside to see what was going on.  
  
“Whatcha doing?” Lily asked and wiped away the last tears from her eyes.  
  
Isaac looked up and stopped the game for a second. “We’re playing ball. Sorry I caused that thingie to hit you…”  
  
Lily smiled. “It’s okay, don’t hurt much now.” Isaac smiled back.  
  
Castiel stood in the doorway with Noah, and Eden stood next to him. They both smiled when Lily seemed to have forgiven Isaac after the little accident.  
  
“Wanna play, too?” Isaac asked her.  
  
Lily nodded eagerly and came over to join them. Adrian didn’t seem to mind, and the three siblings laughed and shrieked as they played and ran after the ball.  
  
Eden didn’t join the game but enjoyed watching her brothers and sister play.  
  
“You don’t wanna join?” Dean asked her.  
  
“Nah, bad stomach,” Eden told him and averted his eyes with a blush.  
  
“Ah,” Dean said in understanding.  
  
Eden looked up at Castiel when Noah squirmed and sobbed a little. “Can I hold him?”  
  
Castiel looked a little taken aback by her offer but smiled nonetheless. “Of course.”  
  
Eden took grumpy Noah into her arms and sat down on the stairs in front of the door. She cooed at the baby and poked his nose lovingly while making faces, and eventually Noah’s grumpiness turned into laughter.  
  
Castiel smiled and went over to Dean, who wrapped his arm around the angel’s waist. The demon kissed Castiel on the head, and the angel smiled and closed his eyes for a brief moment.  
  
Meanwhile, Isaac missed the ball when it came in his direction. It landed halfway down the driveway, so he ran after it to get it. When he reached the ball, he accidentally kicked it with his foot, causing it to roll down the driveway, over the sidewalk, and over to the other side of the street.  
  
“Stupiiid,” Adrian mocked and grinned at Isaac’s clumsiness. Lily giggled next to him.  
  
“Am not!” Isaac yelled back and ran towards the street.  
  
Dean looked up, frowning when he didn’t see Isaac anymore, and glanced down the driveway. He spotted Isaac running towards the street and he immediately yelled out, “ISAAC, NO!” Adrian cried out at the same time as him, watching in horror as Isaac ran into the street without looking for cars.  
  
Everything went in slow motion then.  
  
Isaac reached the street, only concentrating on the ball in front of him.  
  
The sound of car wheels screeching as someone hit the brakes sent cold shivers down everyone’s spines.  
  
Dean and Castiel’s panicked screams filled the neighborhood as they ran out into the driveway towards the street.  
  
And the horrible sound of impact when the car collided with the little boy, who hadn’t even seen it coming.  
  
Isaac was thrown back after the impact and landed on the hard asphalt with a loud thud. Everyone screamed in horror and ran towards him fast.  
  
 _“Isaac!”_ Castiel screamed, louder than ever, and ran towards his son with Dean right on his heels.  
  
When they reached him, Isaac was lying on the ground. Bloody and unmoving.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put a warning about the accident since it might be a trigger for some, but I didn’t to spoil the readers… And I’m sorry for the cliffhanger, please don’t hate me XD I did promise that no one is going to die, so don’t worry about that. I’ve planned Isaac’s accident for quite some time – since he is a pretty wild and reckless boy, it was only a matter of time before he got himself hurt.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for your support so far! :)


	31. Chapter 31

**August – September 2026 (Castiel is 37, Dean is 38, Eden is 13, Adrian is 9 (almost 10), the twins are 5 (almost 6), Noah is almost 4 months old, Gabriel is 41, Jason is 13 (almost 14), Emma is 9, Jo is 37, Tom is 39).**  
  
Dean and Castiel ran to Isaac’s side as the boy lay on the asphalt, not moving. Adrian ran over too, but didn’t come too close. Eden held Lily back while she held Noah in her arms, and stared with wide, shocked eyes at the scene. None of them could really believe what had just happened.  
  
 _“Isaac!”_ Castiel cried out and kneeled by the boy’s side.  
  
Isaac was lying on his back, his head turned to the side. There was a nasty gash on his forehead, his right wing was bruised and bloody, and his left leg and tail were bloody as well.  
  
The angel cried in panic and touched his son’s head, but the boy didn’t wake up. He was unconscious. Tears streamed down Castiel’s cheeks as he tried desperately to make his son wake up.  
  
Dean kneeled down beside Cas, and stared in shock and disbelief at the boy. Isaac wasn’t responding to their voices or touches, and Dean didn’t like that one bit. He turned his head around to look at the driver when she stepped out of the car in shock.  
  
The driver was a female human with short brown hair, and she looked utterly horrified as she stepped out of her car. She held her hands against her face in horror, and stared wide-eyed at the injured boy. “Oh my god! I didn’t see him in time! I’m so sorry!” She was clearly panicked and upset.  
  
A few of the neighbors had gone outside to see what was wrong after they had heard loud noises. They all gasped in horror when they saw what had happened.  
  
“Someone call an ambulance!” Dean shouted, and looked back down at Isaac in horror. Castiel was crying and clearly in shock, and Dean put a hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down even if he was also freaked out and worried as hell about their son.  
  
“I’ll call one right away,” said the driver and pulled out her cell phone with shaking hands.  
  
Mrs. Tran approached them and put her hand in front of her mouth in horror. Kevin was behind her and looked equally shocked.  
  
Lily was crying and tried to come over, but Adrian held her back. He stared at the scene in disbelief as they stood a few feet behind them, and Eden was in shock too. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and Noah cried in her arms.  
  
“Oh my god,” Eden sobbed.  
  
“Shh, Cas, he’ll be okay,” Dean comforted the crying angel as they both kneeled in front of Isaac’s unconscious little body.   
  
“Dean,” Castiel sobbed and buried his face in the demon’s shirt as he shook and trembled while he cried and sobbed. Dean rubbed his back, and glanced around impatiently for the ambulance.  
  
The ambulance arrived after five minutes and the paramedics quickly got out and put Isaac on a stretcher. It was one of the most heartbreaking moments of their lives to watch their son being taken into an ambulance. Castiel got into the ambulance with Isaac while Dean had to stay with the other children. He would take the Tahoe and drive to the hospital as soon as he could.  
  
Dean watched as the ambulance drove off and turned around to look at the other children. “Shoes and jackets on, we’re driving to the hospital now so get ready,” he told them hurriedly.  
  
Eden handed Noah over to Dean while they all got ready to leave. Lily was still crying hysterically and Eden had to take her inside to get dressed.  
  
Dean called his parents on his cell phone while he held an upset Noah in his other arm. His mother’s worried and shocked reaction almost made Dean cry as well, and a few tears escaped his eyes even when he was stubbornly holding them back.  
  
He was impatient to drive off already, so after he ended the call he opened the garage gate and put Noah into the baby seat of the Tahoe. He comforted the baby the best he could when Noah squirmed and cried.  
  
The female driver who had hit Isaac was being questioned by the police, and Dean had spoken a few words with them as well before the ambulance took off. It had turned out that the driver was an off duty police officer named Jody Mills, and even though she was used to seeing these things every day she still seemed pretty shocked. She probably hadn’t hit a child with her own car before.  
  
When everyone was ready, Dean quickly drove off towards the hospital.  
  
  


***

  
  
When they arrived at the hospital they hurried towards the waiting area outside the operation room where Castiel was waiting for them.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel exclaimed in relief and went over to hug his mate when he arrived. Dean hugged him back, and the angel cried into his shirt.  
  
“What happened, Cas? What did the doctors say?”  
  
Castiel sniffled and leaned back to look at Dean. His eyes were red from crying and he looked distraught. “He’s in surgery, and they are taking care of his injuries. He woke up when we came to the hospital and was confused and hurting, but they put him in anesthesia for the surgeries.” His voice was cracked and hoarse. “I had to make them switch doctors because I didn’t like the first doctor. He was an angel, and he looked at Isaac in a way that I just didn’t like. They let someone else do the surgery instead,” he muttered, and sniffled a little.  
  
Dean pulled the angel close again, embracing him. “Good. I hope he’s in good hands, then.” Castiel nodded against him.  
  
When Noah sobbed in the portable carriage that Eden was holding, the angel quietly pulled away from Dean, wiped away his tears, and leaned down to comfort the baby.  
  
“Will Isaac be okay?” Adrian asked and looked between them.  
  
“We don’t know yet,” Dean said and lowered his gaze.  
  
Lily began crying again, and Dean went over to comfort her. They sat down on the seats in the waiting area, and Dean held Lily tight against him while he tried to comfort her. Mary and John were likely to arrive soon, but they didn’t know when.  
  
They were all silent, only crying and sniffing every now and then while they waited for news on Isaac’s condition. It was already 8:05pm, and after having cried for a while Lily almost fell asleep against Dean. Eden and Adrian were tired too, and sat quietly while they waited. Noah was sleeping in the carriage on the floor, and Castiel and Eden watched him absently while they comforted each other.  
  
Almost an hour later, the doctor came out and approached them. They immediately stood up and looked at him expectantly.  
  
“How’s he doing?” Dean asked and searched the doctor’s face for clues.  
  
“Isaac has been stabilized but is still unconscious from the anesthesia,” the human doctor explained. “He’s got a concussion, a gash on the forehead that needed stitches, cuts and bruises, a broken wing and leg, and his tail was so injured we had to sew it with thirteen stitches. We had to do some surgery on his wing because a child’s wings are fragile while they are still developing, and the fracture was slightly complicated. He should make a full recovery, but might have some scarring afterwards on his tail and possibly on his forehead.”  
  
They all sighed in relief, and Dean looked at the doctor gratefully. “Thanks, doc. When can we see him?”  
  
“You can see him now, but visiting hours are almost over. I’ll take you to his room right away,” the doctor said and led them down the corridor.  
  
Isaac was alone in the room for now because the other person in it had just been released. When they were allowed inside they quickly went over to the bed on Isaac’s left side and looked down at him. The boy was lying peacefully on the bed, still unconscious. There were bandages around his forehead where the gash was, his hands were scraped and bruised and also covered in bandages, his left leg was in a cast, and his wing was covered by two metal frames to keep it still and steady. Castiel broke into tears once more when he saw the sight. Eden sniffled and wiped away her tears, and Adrian watched his brother silently.  
  
Dean had lifted Lily up to see, and she seemed to calm down a little when she saw that her twin was still alive. “Is he hurting?” she asked while she sat on Dean’s arm.  
  
“He’s sleeping right now, but when he wakes up he shouldn’t feel much. The doctors probably gave him good painkillers,” Dean explained, and tried to give her a comforting smile. The sight of Isaac lying there, unconscious, and with bandages all over almost made Dean cry too. Tears threatened to come out but he took a deep breath and held them in. If he started crying too, he knew it would only upset the children further.  
  
Noah’s carriage was placed on the floor behind them and he was still sleeping.  
  
Eden rubbed comforting circles into Castiel’s arm as they looked down at Isaac. Eden’s eyes were also teary and she sniffled softly.   
  
After a few moments, Isaac finally began waking up slowly. They all came over to him, but a nurse pushed them back a little so she could assess him. Isaac slowly began to stir as the nurse checked his pupils to see if they were dilated, and if he showed any symptoms because of his concussion.  
  
“His pupils aren’t too dilated and he hasn’t vomited or anything yet, which are good signs,” the nurse stated and stepped back. “It can still turn for the worse, and we’ll have to keep him here for a few days, if not for a week or more.”  
  
“Thanks, nurse,” Dean told her.  
  
They looked down at Isaac again, who squinted his eyes and moaned softly before staring up at them. Everyone smiled in relief when Isaac was conscious again.  
  
“Hey there, buddy,” Dean grinned when Isaac looked around. Lily grinned down at her twin from where she sat on Dean’s arm.  
  
“Daddy? Papa? Wha’ happened?” Isaac asked hoarsely.   
  
Castiel let out a sound of relief when Isaac spoke, and gently touched the boy’s head as he stood next to the bed. Isaac leaned into his touch and closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
“You ran into the street, which you’re not supposed to do,” Dean told him, and chuckled down at him.  
  
“Oh,” Isaac muttered weakly.  
  
The nurse came over and frowned at him. “You don’t remember the accident?” she asked kindly.  
  
Isaac slowly turned his head and looked up at the nurse. “I… I remember running… and then I don’t remember more… And my head kinda hurts.” Castiel stared at him in worry and stroked a hand through his hair soothingly.  
  
The nurse nodded and went out of the room to talk to the doctor. The others stayed by Isaac’s bed.  
  
“Does your body hurt too?” Eden asked in worry.  
  
“Not much,” Isaac muttered. “But my eyes are blurry…” He rubbed his eyes with his bandaged hand.  
  
“They probably gave you some morphine for the pain, but it may not cover all the discomfort,” Dean explained. “And blurred vision and headaches are normal, so don’t worry.” He put Lily down on the ground again when she got too heavy for him.  
  
Isaac closed his eyes a little, and Adrian blurted, “Hey, you can’t sleep! It’s bad when you have a concussion.”  
  
“Well, your grandma once told me it doesn’t matter much, as long as the person doesn’t have any other bad symptoms like dilated pupils or issues with walking. You just have to wake them up every now and then to see if they’re okay,” Dean explained. “But I think you better stay awake for a bit longer, Isaac, until the doctor has looked at you again.”  
  
“But I’m tired,” Isaac pouted and looked offended.  
  
They all laughed when Isaac’s usual personality popped up again. They looked up when Mary and John finally appeared, and the two grandparents sighed in relief when they saw that Isaac was awake. They came over and greeted him, and Isaac smiled up at them and seemed happy that they were there. They seemed a bit shocked to see the boy on the bed like that, though.   
  
Mary went around and hugged everyone, and she rubbed Castiel back soothingly while being careful not to touch his wings. “Thank god it didn’t go worse,” she told him and smiled.  
  
“Yes, I don’t want to think about him not surviving,” Castiel spoke in a quiet voice, and hugged her back.  
  
“I’m okay,” Isaac said from the bed, and the others laughed again.  
  
The nurse from before gently knocked on the door before coming in. “I’m sorry, visiting hours are over, so I must ask you to leave. One of the adults may stay the night with the child.” She smiled at them apologetically before leaving.  
  
“We already have to go?” Adrian asked with a disappointed frown.  
  
“Yeah, this hospital only has visiting hours until 9pm,” John explained. His hands rested on top of Adrian shoulders as the boy stood in front of him. Adrian appreciated the comforting gesture.  
  
Dean went over to Castiel. “You should stay, Cas, I’ll take the kids home. We’ll all take a day off tomorrow, and then we’ll be back here in the morning, alright?”  
  
Castiel nodded and smiled up at Dean. “Alright, thank you.” Dean smiled and placed a soft kiss on the angel’s forehead.  
  
“Goodbye, Isaac,” Lily said and waved at her twin.  
  
“Bye,” Isaac smiled, and waved back with a bandaged hand.  
  
Lily came over to Castiel and hugged him. “Bye, papa. Take care of Isaac.”  
  
Castiel smiled and wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her back. “I will, sweetie. See you again tomorrow.” He stroked her hair in a loving gesture and smiled down at her when she pulled back to look up at him.  
  
They all said goodbye to Isaac and to Castiel, and moved towards the door.  
  
“I’ll bring you some new clothes tomorrow and a toothbrush,” Dean told Castiel. He picked up Noah’s carriage from the floor with the baby still sleeping in it. Noah always slept like a rock.  
  
“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel smiled and waved goodbye at everyone.  
  
Mary and John went home with Dean to help him deal with all the children in Castiel’s absence and in the aftermath of the accident. Everyone was clearly upset and sad about what had happened, but were relieved that Isaac seemed to be doing fine under the circumstances.  
  
Castiel stayed in the hospital and slept in Isaac’s room. He didn’t get a proper sleep because he wanted to make sure that Isaac was alright. Today’s events kept replaying in his head, and he was thankful that his son had survived the terrible accident. A few nurses and doctors came in every now and then to check on Isaac – especially after he started vomiting as a side effect of the concussion. Isaac got a little worse during the night with dizziness, tiredness, and the sickness, but the doctors assured Castiel that it was normal with concussions and that they were looking after him. It was late when the angel finally got some sleep.  
  
  


***

  
  
The next morning they were getting ready to drive to the hospital to visit Isaac again and see how he was doing today. Mary and John had stayed the night in Castiel’s workroom.  
  
The children were eager to go and see their brother and papa again. Dean had parked the Tahoe outside the garage gate, and John’s car was parked behind it. While Mary and John helped the children get some breakfast and get dressed, Dean went out to get the car ready. He took Noah outside and placed him in the baby seat, and he could hear the others talking in the entrance hall.  
  
Suddenly, Dean looked over in the direction of the street and spotted Crowley on the sidewalk outside the house. He growled and gently secured Noah’s seat before walking towards Crowley. “What the fuck do you want?! Get away from my house.”  
  
Crowley merely raised his eyebrows and looked around him. “Well, this is the sidewalk. You can’t forbid me from being here.”  
  
“I can report you for stalking, you asshole, now go away,” Dean snarled and sharpened his feathers.  
  
Mary looked outside when she heard Dean talking to someone in an aggressive tone. When she realized the other man must be Crowley, she froze and stared between him and Dean in worry. John had noticed the commotion as well, and got outside to stand behind Dean by the garage gate, several feet away. The children stood in the doorway, watching the scene anxiously.  
  
“Stalking? Now, you really are desperate to get rid of me, aren’t you, Winchester?” Crowley spoke. There was a hint of mocking in his voice that made Dean growl lowly. “What’s wrong? You afraid I’ll touch a hair on your perfect little bastard family? But well, someone kind of beat me to that last night, didn’t they?” Crowley’s mocking smirk made Dean see red.  
  
Dean growled in aggression and anger, and his wings spread out and sharpened like knives. Just when he was about to charge at Crowley, Brad suddenly showed up.  
  
“Hey!” Brad growled. At first Dean thought it was directed at him, but then he saw Brad’s focus being entirely on Crowley as the other alpha demon approached.  
  
Crowley turned to look at Brad in surprise, and he even took a small step back when Brad came right up in his face.  
  
“Making fun of someone’s child that’s been in a tragic accident is _lower than low,_ even if you dislike the person,” Brad growled, and stared directly into Crowley’s eyes while he glared him down. “Unless you want both me and Winchester to beat you down, I suggest you crawl into that little car of yours and scram off to work like you’re supposed to.”  
  
“Siding with angel-lovers now, are we?” Crowley sneered at him.  
  
“No, but I ain’t siding with someone who wants to fuck them either,” Brad quipped and glared him down.   
  
Dean smirked when Crowley seemed to find it hard to give a comeback to that, and he heard John chortle behind him.  
  
Crowley glared between them with hateful eyes. “Well, goodbye, ladies,” he told them and went off. Brad snorted.  
  
Dean sighed and let his wings go back into their half-sharp state again. He stared over at Brad who was still following Crowley with his eyes. “Thanks for that. Though I never thought I would say thanks to _you_ of all people.”  
  
Brad turned his head and looked at Dean for a moment. “No problem, though I didn’t do it for you.”  
  
Dean smirked. “I know.” He knew Brad had done it just to piss off Crowley, and because the other alpha demon just seemed to have his own code of honor.  
  
They gave each other a stiff nod before Brad walked back over to his house to leave for work.  
  
When Dean turned around to look at his family, John stood with his arms crossed and stared at him proudly. “Nicely handled, son.”  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow at him. “Aren’t I a bit too old for your praise?”  
  
“Never,” John smirked.  
  
Mary rolled her eyes and the kids grinned. “Well, let’s drive off already before Castiel and Isaac wonder where we are,” she said.  
  
“Yeah, let’s get going,” Dean spoke and went up to lock the front door after everyone was ready.  
  
“Yay, I wanna see Isaac!” Lily cheered and ran over to the car. Eden smiled and went into the Tahoe to help Lily fasten her seatbelt. Adrian was also eager to go and followed them into the car.  
  
They drove to the hospital – Dean in the Tahoe with the kids, and Mary and John in John’s car.   
  
  


***

  
  
When they arrived, Castiel seemed very happy to see them all. Dean could immediately tell that Castiel had barely gotten any sleep last night – there were dark rings under his eyes and he looked exhausted and tired. The children came over to hug their papa and see how Isaac was doing.  
  
Isaac was awake, but he too seemed very tired. The curtains were drawn in the room because Isaac’s eyes were a little oversensitive to light at the moment, so the room was kind of dark but you could still see. A small lamp on the table next to him was lit, and its light was turned away from Isaac’s face. He smiled weakly at them as they came over, and seemed happy to see his family again.  
  
“How’s he been doing?” Dean asked, and went over to wrap his arm around Castiel’s waist while they looked down at Isaac on the bed. He placed a soft kiss on the angel’s temple.  
  
“He got a little worse after you left, and he’s been throwing up during the night. The doctors and nurses have been keeping an eye on him,” Castiel replied and leaned into Dean with a deep sigh.  
  
“You look horrible, Castiel, you should go home later and get some sleep,” John told him.  
  
“Yeah, you should,” Dean agreed and looked at his mate in concern.  
  
“But I don’t want to leave him,” Castiel muttered as Dean held him close with an arm around his waist. Their wings rested against each other which felt both familiar and comforting to the angel.  
  
“You need sleep, Cas,” Dean argued.  
  
“Yeah, he looks really sleepy,” Eden spoke and stared up at Castiel with a concerned frown. “But so does Isaac.”  
  
“Because puking is no fun,” Isaac muttered and coughed a bit. He winced when the coughing caused his head to ache more.  
  
The others laughed a little at his comment, and Lily persuaded Mary to lift her up so she could sit on the bed next to Isaac’s good leg. The twins grinned at each other and were both relieved and comforted by the other’s presence. Isaac’s tail was bandaged and lay under the covers on his other side, while Lily brushed her tail against her brother’s good leg.  
  
“Glad you seem to be doing okay, Isaac, it could have gone so much worse for you,” Mary spoke and smiled at him.  
  
“I think I feel bad enough…” he argued. “My head is pounding and I wanna sleep…”  
  
Castiel looked at him in sympathy. “You’ll sleep soon.”  
  
Noah cried a little in the portable carriage, and Dean lifted him up and put him into Castiel’s arms. The angel smiled and soothed his baby. He had missed little Noah but Isaac needed him by his side last night. Dean had prepared a few bottles from home, so Castiel took one of the bottles and fed it to the hungry baby.   
  
After a few minutes, there was a silent knocking on the door. Dean was surprised to see Jody Mills standing there – the woman who had hit Isaac with her car after he ran out in front of it.  
  
Jody smiled, although she seemed a little out of place and nervous at being there. “Hello, may I come in for a moment?”  
  
Dean blinked at her and glanced briefly at Castiel before saying, “Sure.”  
  
Jody smiled again and entered the room quietly with a plastic bag in her hand. “I just wanted to say that I am really sorry about what happened. I just didn’t have time to stop my car completely before it hit him – he just came out of nowhere. I’m very pleased to see that he seems to be doing alright.” She looked over at Isaac, and sadness and guilt were written all over her face.  
  
“Are you the one that hit Isaac?” Lily asked from the bed, and studied the woman.  
  
Jody lowered her eyes, and Dean looked over at Lily. “Yeah, that was her, but she didn’t do it on purpose. It’s impossible to stop your car that fast when someone runs in front of it,” Dean told her. Lily nodded and stared over at Jody again. The others looked over at her as well, and Jody shifted a little.  
  
“Yeah, I wish my car brakes worked faster. I got suspended from work until they’re done investigating if I kept to the speed limit, but that doesn’t matter to me right now. I came here to let you know that I am really sorry – I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And I’ve got a small present for Isaac which I hope can cheer him up a little while he’s here. If that’s okay?” She smiled and looked over at Dean and Castiel for permission.  
  
Castiel smiled, and Dean did too. “Sure, go ahead,” Dean told her.  
  
Jody grinned and went over to Isaac’s bed while pulling something out of the plastic bag she was carrying. Isaac tilted his head in wonder and excitement, and his eyes widened when Jody pulled out a plush tiger from the bag. It was around 12 inches long (30cm), orange tiger color, and of good quality. Isaac immediately accepted the present with bandaged hands and grinned widely.  
  
“Thank you, I’ve always wanted one of these!” he said before hugging it tightly. The others smiled at the scene, and Lily looked a little jealous but still happy for her brother.  
  
Jody grinned. “I’m glad you like it, I figured that a boy like you would like a cool tiger.”  
  
“Yes, I love ‘em!” Isaac exclaimed, and grinned up at her the best he could in his condition.  
  
Jody laughed softly before turning to face Dean and Castiel. She took out a card from her pocket and handed it to Dean. “Since I feel like I owe you something, feel free to call me anytime if you need help from a police officer – I will treat you like special customers. At least when I get my badge back; they always take it when one of us have been in involved in something like this, but I hope to get it back soon.” She smiled kindly at them, and Dean blinked down at the card with Jody’s contact information on it.  
  
“Thanks, I think that could come in handy with the neighbor we’ve got,” Dean muttered and chuckled. Jody looked at him in confusion while the others chuckled too.  
  
“Yeah, she can bust Crowley’s ass!” Adrian exclaimed.  
  
“Adrian, don’t say that word in front of strangers,” Castiel scolded him. Eden giggled.  
  
“Well, I ought to be going now,” Jody told them and smiled. “I hope Isaac makes a full recovery and that the doctors treat him nicely. Can’t always trust the doctors not to be racist…”  
  
Eden’s eyes widened. “There are racist doctors?” she asked in shock.  
  
“The racist are everywhere,” John muttered and growled a little.  
  
“Well, I think these doctors have taken well care of Isaac so far, so we might have gotten lucky,” Mary pointed out.  
  
“That’s good to know,” Jody chuckled. “Goodbye, and good luck with everything. I hope to see you again if you ever need any help.” She shook Dean and Castiel’s hands before moving towards the door.  
  
“You’ll hear from us if needed,” Dean chuckled.  
  
They waved goodbye at her and watched her go out the door and close it behind her again. After she was gone, Isaac continued to happily snuggle into his new plush toy, and the others grinned and smiled at him.  
  
“She seemed pretty nice,” Adrian spoke. “I feel bad for her that she hit Isaac…”  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Eden sighed. “But I’m glad she wasn’t some racist who didn’t care that she hit Isaac. That would have been worse.”  
  
“Indeed it would,” Mary agreed.  
  
“Dad,” Adrian spoke and looked up at Dean. Dean looked down at him, as did Castiel. “Let’s get rid of that ball and get a new one. It brings bad luck…”  
  
Dean laughed and so did Mary and John. Castiel also seemed a little amused but he was too tired to laugh properly. Dean reached down and ruffled Adrian’s hair with his hand. “Yeah, let’s get a new one.”  
  
“I vote for a new ball too,” Lily said from the bed.  
  
“But I like that ball,” Isaac pouted.  
  
“I’m sure you like your head better,” Lily argued. Isaac’s eyes widened and he covered his head with his hands and leaned away from her. The others laughed again and the mood seemed more positive and relieved now.  
  
They chatted and went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Isaac had to stay because of his broken leg and wing. His wing was still too fragile for him to be in a wheelchair while going to the cafeteria, and he was too dizzy to walk with crutches. So while the others went to eat, Isaac took a little nap for two hours to regain some strength. He still wasn’t feeling well and was very tired and dizzy. The nurses had brought him hospital food earlier which turned out to be rather tasty. Mary told them that his hospital had some of the best hospital food in the entire state. He hadn’t been able to eat much because his appetite was low, but Castiel was pleased that he had eaten something at least.  
  
They sat in the cafeteria before returning to Isaac’s room when he woke up again. They waited for Gabriel to show up after they had called him about the accident. Jo and her family would be coming too, and Sam and Jess were coming in the weekend because they were busy with work during the week.  
  
  


***

  
  
In the late afternoon, Gabriel finally arrived at the hospital.  
  
They all flinched when the door was suddenly yanked open, and a distraught Gabriel entered. “Oh my god, what happened to my little prankster nephew?! Is he alive?” As soon as he spotted Isaac on the bed he rushed over to him.  
  
Everyone seemed a little surprised at Gabriel’s overreaction, and Dean rolled his eyes. “Jeez, we told you on the phone that he’s alive and doing well.”  
  
 _“Doing well?!”_ Gabriel blurted and snapped his head in Dean’s direction. “He’s on the bed wrapped up in bandages like a freaking mummy! How can he be doing _‘well’?_ ”  
  
Isaac blinked up at his uncle and chuckled a little. “I feel okay. Just dizzy and sore, and the light hurts my eyes. And I puked…”  
  
“See! That’s not what it’s like to be ‘doing well’,” Gabriel insisted and stuck his tongue out at Dean briefly before looking down at Isaac in concern.  
  
Dean glared at him and the kids giggled and chuckled. Castiel couldn’t help but be slightly amused by Dean’s glare, and he brushed his wing against the demon’s as they sat next to the bed on Isaac’s left side. Mary and John were seated on the other side, and Eden and Adrian were sitting on the foot of the bed while Lily still sat next to Isaac’s right leg on the bed.   
  
Gabriel had bought a little gift for Isaac as well – a book with children’s ghost stories which Isaac had always enjoyed hearing. Castiel wasn’t too happy about Isaac listening to ghost stories at the moment, but the boy seemed happy and eager to hear them later. Isaac loved ghosts and magic and such stuff, and those story genres were his favorites.   
  
An hour later, Jo and her family came by after their work and school day had finished.  
  
The little room was getting crowded, so Mary and John went back home a few minutes after Jo and her family had arrived. The children were sad to see them go, but Mary told them they had to go home anyway because they had work tomorrow. So they said goodbye to Mary and John and greeted Jo and the others instead.  
  
“Hey there, little guy, doing well?” Jo asked and smiled down at Isaac when she stood next to him.  
  
“Why does everyone think he’s doing well?” Gabriel muttered, making the kids giggle.  
  
“Yep, I’m okay,” Isaac smiled weakly. “Do you have a present for me too?” he asked with excitement in his voice.  
  
The others laughed out loud, and Castiel scolded Isaac for being rude. Dean just laughed at Isaac’s forwardness, and rubbed his tail against Cas’ leg when the angel scolded their son.  
  
“Yep, we do,” Jo grinned, and handed him a small present.  
  
Isaac ripped the paper away and smiled widely when he saw the item. It was a toy soldier, one of the newer models.  
  
“It’ll protect you while you sleep, together with that tiger of yours,” Jo told him.  
  
“Thank you, aunt Jo and uncle Tom,” Isaac smiled. The children often referred to Jo as ‘aunt’ because of her and Dean’s close friendship. And she and Tom were their godparents, after all. Jo and Tom grinned down at Isaac and were pleased that he liked the present. Isaac let Lily hold the new toy as well when she got curious, but soldier toys didn’t interest her that much. Adrian was more eager to see it than her, and Isaac smiled proudly when his older brother seemed to be a little jealous.  
  
Eden and Jason ended up standing next to each other and watching the others chat and talk about the accident and Isaac’s condition. Emma was staying close to Jo’s side.  
  
“I’m surprised they even treat him here. I once heard that a demon doctor in his hospital almost refused to operate an angel, even if it meant that the angel would die. Fucking racists,” Jo growled.  
  
“When I got here with the ambulance, I had to make them switch doctors. I didn’t feel comfortable about the angel doctor operating on Isaac. The look he gave him scared me,” Castiel muttered. He had picked up Noah earlier and held him in his arms while the baby gurgled and looked around.  
  
Jo’s jaw dropped. “ _Seriously?_ C’mon! Doctors are supposed to help everybody! They should fire that dude.”  
  
“I totally agree. Let’s fire and shoot the guy,” Gabriel exclaimed. Jo laughed.  
  
“You guys are so noisy, it hurts my head,” Isaac muttered and covered his ears a bit.  
  
“Hey, I ain’t noisy,” Gabriel protested.  
  
Lily frowned at her brother. “But they’re talking normally.”  
  
“I think the little guy needs to be alone for a bit and sleep,” Jo spoke. She smiled at Isaac in sympathy when he seemed to feel a little sick.  
  
“Yeah, let’s go somewhere else and talk while Isaac gets some rest,” Dean said. “C’mon, kids, let’s go.” He started guiding the other children towards the door.  
  
“But Isaac just napped an hour ago,” Lily pointed out, and reluctantly followed Dean.  
  
“Well, Isaac hurt his head so he’s not feeling so well,” Dean pointed out. “C’mon, Eden,” he said when Eden and Jason were a bit behind.  
  
“I’m coming, dad,” Eden spoke and followed him outside the room with Jason.  
  
They informed a nurse that Isaac was sleeping for now, and went outside to sit by a bench and talk. The children were chatting and playing, although Lily seemed less playful than usual. She was still worried about her twin even if Isaac was doing rather fine. Emma managed to make her more cheerful, however, and soon they and Adrian were playing catch on the lawn. It was already 6pm and everyone was getting hungry, so they bought some food from the cafeteria and enjoyed it together.   
  
After having eaten, Eden and Jason went around the small area outside the hospital with a garden, trees, and benches. They didn’t need to stay as close to the adults as the younger children did, so they found themselves a nice spot under a tree almost out of their parents’ sight. They sat down and leaned back against the tree, and Eden pulled up tiny flowers from the lawn and ripped the leaves off absently. Jason watched her silently.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Jason asked her after a few moments.  
  
Eden bit at her lip and stared at the flower in her hand which had almost no leaves left by now. She felt a little guilty and sorry for the pretty flower. “Isaac could have died, you know. And what if he had? Dad and papa would never be the same again, and neither would our lives.”  
  
Jason blinked at her. “Yeah, but he didn’t die. He’ll be okay.”  
  
“It just got me to think about what would be if he had…”  
  
Jason stared at her silently when he saw her fighting to hold back her tears. Her wings were trembling behind her and her tail did as well. Eden usually put her hair up into a ponytail, had some clips in it or put in other things to make it look nice, but today there was no ponytail and no clips; just her long sandy-blonde hair hanging down and almost shielding her face from Jason’s view. After a few moments of not knowing what to say or do, Jason reached out and gently put Eden’s hair back behind her ear so he could see her better.  
  
Eden blinked and turned her head to look at him in wonder. Her eyes were teary, but no tears had dropped yet.  
  
Jason smiled at her. “I think you should be more happy than sad right now. Isaac is alive, after all. Not everyone is that lucky.”  
  
Eden seemed a little taken aback by that, and continued staring at him in wonder. Then, her lips curled into a smile and her eyes seemed happier. “Yeah, I should be happy. Thanks, Jason.” Jason merely smiled back, and they stared at each other for a little while until Eden looked away with a blush.  
  
They both jumped in surprise when Gabriel came over to them. They looked up at him and blinked when he stared between them intensely before smirking. “Ohhh, young love! Did you write your names inside a heart on the tree yet?”  
  
Eden and Jason both blushed like mad, and Eden got up from the ground fast.  
  
“What? No! Stop being silly, uncle Gabe!” she blushed and shoved her uncle lightly. She gave him a dark glare when he laughed in response.  
  
“Damn, your glare reminds me so much of Cassie’s. It’s kinda scary,” Gabriel laughed.  
  
“Yeah, her glare scares me too,” Jason muttered. He grinned when Eden turned to glare at him, and he playfully bumped his fist against her shoulder. Her slightly rough feathers touched against his hand and he shivered at the feeling. It felt nice.  
  
Gabriel smirked knowingly at Jason, and when Eden started walking back up to the others, Gabe pulled an arm around Jason’s shoulders and pulled him close. “Keeping an eye on you, boy, although you do seem right for her.”  
  
Jason’s face went bright red and he wrestled out of Gabriel’s hold. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he stuttered and looked away. Gabriel just continued to smirk at him and followed Eden up to the others by the benches.   
  
“Are we going inside to see Isaac again?” Lily asked and looked up at her parents expectantly.  
  
“Yeah, we’ll go inside and see him. But maybe he’s still sleeping,” Dean told her and ruffled her hair with affection.  
  
“Let’s hope you keep a better eye on him in the future. Although he has to be pretty dumb to make the same mistake twice,” Jo pointed out.  
  
Tom touched Jo’s hair absently and smirked when he said, “Well, you stepped in the same dog shit twice once, I wonder what that makes you then…”  
  
Jo gasped at Tom’s rudeness and slapped his arm while glaring daggers at him. Dean cracked up, and Castiel also couldn’t help but find it amusing. The children all laughed and giggled, as did Gabriel.  
  
“Shut up!” Jo told them and glared at all of them. She looked at Tom and said, “I’m not making you dinner for a week.” Tom just laughed.  
  
“Well, let’s go inside and see if Isaac is awake,” Dean finally said, still laughing a bit, and grabbed Lily’s hand. Castiel joined him as he walked inside, and Noah was wide awake in his arms and squirmed and gurgled restlessly.   
  
Jason grinned at his parents when Jo continued glaring at Tom and Tom only seemed amused. He saw that Eden was smiling as well as they walked back inside, and she met his eyes and her smile widened.  
  
Isaac woke up a little after they came into his room. Jo and the others said goodbye to him and wished him a good recovery before leaving. Dean sent Castiel home to get some proper sleep while he stayed the night at the hospital with Isaac. The angel was reluctant to leave his son’s side, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep properly at the hospital so he decided to give in to Dean’s suggestion.  
  
They said goodbye to Isaac and Dean before Castiel drove the other children home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now poor Isaac just needs to recover. I think he’ll be more careful now when he’s on the street. This chapter was difficult to write… I have almost no medical knowledge, but Google did help me a little. And the thing with Crowley still has to reach its climax, but he’ll be around for a few more chapters. After that I’ll likely make some time jumps and draw the story closer to its conclusion. Still have a few more things to explore before it ends.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for you continued support :)


	32. Chapter 32

**September 2026 (Castiel is 37, Dean is 38, Eden is 13, Adrian is 9 (almost 10), the twins are 5 (almost 6), Noah is 4 months old).**  
  
Isaac’s condition was slowly improving. They kept him at the hospital for a while because of his bad concussion and his complicated wing fracture. Sam, Jessica, and their children had dropped by in the weekend after the accident to see him. Jessica had been pretty freaked out, and Sam had seemed rather upset as well. But Isaac was getting better, although he already found it extremely boring to be in the hospital bed all day long. He wanted desperately to go outside and play with the hospital’s other kids, but he was still a little unsteady on his legs and crutches for the first few days. He had also been a little irritated and tired at first because of his head injury, and he was still a bit more quiet than usual sometimes, but the doctors had told them that it was normal.  
  
Dean and Castiel had already had a little talk with Isaac about being more careful and why following their rules was so important. The boy seemed pretty ashamed, because he knew very well that he had done something very wrong by running into the street. Dean could tell that Isaac had a lot more respect for streets and cars now, so he hoped the boy would be less reckless from now on.  
  
The week after the accident they were still influenced by it. Lily was scared to go near the street, and the house felt strangely empty without Isaac at home to run around with Lily and always make noise. The others had started to miss it a lot.  
  
Wednesday afternoon, nine days after the accident, Dean picked up Eden, Adrian, and Lily and drove to the hospital to visit Isaac who was being released that evening. Dean had taken the Impala to work, so Castiel had taken the Tahoe and driven to the hospital earlier that day with Noah to see Isaac and get him prepared to go home.  
  
Isaac was excited to see everyone, and a doctor was assessing his wing one final time before he could go. The bandages around his head and hands had been removed, as had the stitches on his forehead and tail. His tail was still wrapped up in bandages, though.  
  
“Hey buddy, ready to go home soon?” Dean smiled when he entered Isaac’s room with Lily, Eden, and Adrian.  
  
“Yay, I can’t wait,” Isaac exclaimed. He stared at the doctor in annoyance when he kept touching his right wing and feeling it. The doctor was around fifty years old and was a male human. It was complicated to properly put a broken wing in a cast, so two pieces of wood or metal was often strapped to each side of the wing to hold it still and steady, and bandages were wrapped around it.  
  
“Sit still,” the doctor ordered when Isaac squirmed too much. “I’ll be done very soon, so be patient.”  
  
“Patience is not in Isaac’s vocabulary,” Dean smirked.  
  
The human doctor chuckled. “I noticed that, he’s quite a firecracker sometimes, even with a concussion.”  
  
Castiel smiled fondly while he held Noah on his arm.  
  
When the doctor was done with the wing, he turned to look at them. “Well, the healing goes as expected but it’s still broken. So you have to keep a close eye on him and make sure that he doesn’t injure his wing, leg or head any further. He should be do fine using crutches – he’s already practiced here, and he was quite good at it after his dizziness went away. Isn’t that right?” the doctor smiled and looked at Isaac.  
  
“Yup, it was kinda fun,” Isaac spoke.  
  
Dean chuckled. “Can he go back to kindergarten yet?”  
  
“Well, I’d probably wait with taking him back there until next week, or wait until he has fully recovered. And since, uh,” the doctor looked into his papers to find Castiel’s name, “Castiel is staying home on maternity leave, he can probably take care of Isaac until then.”  
  
Dean turned to look at his mate who nodded in agreement. “Yes, I can do that,” Castiel spoke.  
  
The doctor smiled. “Good. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest and isn’t too wild, and that he doesn’t attempt to do anything he cannot do in his condition. If luck is out and he should hit his head again, you must take him back here immediately since it can cause serious brain injuries to hit your head during a concussion. Give him plenty of fluids and make sure he sleeps regularly. His wing must not be squeezed anywhere, and it’s best if he lies down on a firm surface with it every now and then – and don’t let it rest up against a wall or a couch when he’s lying down; it must be as straight and relaxed as possible.”  
  
Castiel nodded. “I will make sure to do so.” Dean smiled and discretely rubbed his tail against the angel.  
  
“So I can go home now?” Isaac asked and looked at the doctor with a hopeful expression.  
  
“Yes, if you can avoid getting hurt again,” the doctor smirked.  
  
Lily cheered happily, and Eden and Adrian were also glad that their brother was finally coming home again.  
  
“Thanks, doc,” Dean grinned. The doctor smiled and nodded at him before leaving the room.  
  
They gave Isaac his crutches and helped him off the bed. They put all his toys and things into a bag and helped him outside. Everyone was happy that they wouldn’t have to visit him at the hospital anymore and that he could go home. The hospital was a gruesome reminder of what had happened and what could have happened the week before.  
  
Isaac did pretty well on his crutches although he was pretty clumsy with them sometimes. Dean or Castiel walked by his side all the time to avoid him falling over.  
  
They put Isaac into the Impala because the backseat had more space, and Adrian rode in it along with Dean and Isaac. The rest of the children went into the Tahoe which Castiel drove home.

 

 

***

  
  
Isaac was excited to be home again, and he almost couldn’t wait to get inside and watch cartoons. They had to be careful about what position he was sitting in because of his leg and wing, so he had to sit in a kitchen chair with his leg up and his broken wing having plenty of free space around it.  
  
“I don’t wanna sit like that, it looks stupid,” Isaac pouted when they put the kitchen chair over to the TV.  
  
“Well, you kinda have to, otherwise your wing is gonna hurt pretty bad,” Dean told him.  
  
Isaac continued staring at the chair skeptically before making his way over to it. Castiel helped him sit down properly and put a stool in front of him to rest his leg on. There was a soft blanket on the stool to make it more comfortable.  
  
Lily giggled a little when she saw her brother’s annoyed face.  
  
“Glad it’s not me,” Adrian remarked casually.  
  
“Shut up,” Isaac muttered.  
  
“Hey, be nice to each other,” Dean told them, but couldn’t help but smirk in amusement. “And remember you may only watch TV for twenty minutes, Isaac. The doctor said you should rest, which means not too much TV. So in twenty minutes you won’t watch TV until tomorrow, got it?”  
  
“Yes, daddy,” came Isaac’s annoyed reply. Castiel smiled at his son in sympathy and gently stroked his hand through the boy’s hair before stepping away.  
  
Noah began crying in the portable carriage, and Dean went over to pick him up and soothe him. “Shhh, what’s wrong with you, little guy? Hungry?”  
  
“I think he is, he hasn’t eaten for three hours,” Castiel smiled and came over to them. He looked fondly at Dean and Noah when the demon rocked the grumpy baby on his arm and made the crying sound pretty funny and shaky as Noah was bounced up and down. Dean grinned in amusement and flapped the baby’s lips with his finger while he cried, and Noah laughed at the funny sound between his sobs.  
  
Eden grinned. “You’re silly, dad.”  
  
“What? He likes it,” Dean said and continued it.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and took Noah from Dean’s arms. “He’s not getting any food this way.”  
  
“I’m hungry too!” Isaac said from his chair and tried turning his head around to see them.  
  
“Yeah, we’re gonna make dinner now, so be patient,” Dean told him and chuckled.  
  
Eden went over to see if Isaac was comfortable and gave him the remote control from the table. Lily sat down in her beanbag and watched TV with her twin for the first time in nine days, while Dean and Castiel began making dinner and feeding Noah.  
  
Eden went over to them with a cheerful look on her face. Adrian was already in the kitchen, helping setting the table which was one of his house chores. He frowned at his sister when he saw her happy face.  
  
“Dad? Papa?” she asked and looked between them.  
  
“Yes, sweetie?” Castiel replied while he put Noah into the baby seat at the table. Dean was busy cooking some pasta, which was a quick meal to prepare. Neither of them wanted to spend too much time cooking tonight, and everyone loved pasta anyway.  
  
“Today I heard Garth say that we’re getting a new student in my class next week. He told me in secret that this new boy is like me – an angel/demon hybrid,” Eden grinned. “I think this Tobias guy that you said you met has a son my age then.” She looked at Castiel with an excited smile, and the angel blinked at her before returning it. Castiel and Dean had told them about Tobias and Damian, and that their children might attend their school very soon. Eden and Adrian were both very excited to meet other children like them.  
  
“Really?” Adrian said, eyes wide.  
  
“That sounds nice,” Castiel smiled and went over to her after having put Noah in the baby seat. Noah held his own bottle while he drank from it. “I thought he would be a grade below you, though. He was born around five months later than you, I think.”  
  
“Hmm, well, Garth said he skipped a grade,” Eden explained. “He must be pretty clever then.”  
  
Dean chuckled from the stove and turned to look at her. “Well, in the fourth grade you were offered to skip a grade as well but you refused, remember?”  
  
Eden had always been doing well in school and took her homework seriously, so when her results were above average for her age the teachers had offered she could skip the fifth grade. “Yeah, that’s because I like my class and I don’t want to be separated from Ariel. And the kids in the grade above mine are pretty… immature,” Eden spoke and scrunched her nose a little. “Actually, all the boys in my class are acting immaturely also.”  
  
Dean laughed. “Doesn’t surprise me, boys that age always behave like kindergarteners, even if they’re trying to impress the girls.”  
  
“I won’t become like that,” Adrian stated.  
  
“Yeah, right,” Eden chuckled and ruffled his hair. Adrian whined and slapped her hand away and Eden laughed.  
  
“Tobias had two other kids, didn’t he?” Dean asked and looked over at Castiel. “You said he’d told you that they had three children, and one was around four years old. Maybe the middle kid is Adrian’s age?”  
  
Castiel blinked and briefly glanced at Adrian. “Hmm, I don’t know, he didn’t say how old the children were. We only chatted for a few minutes.”  
  
“Well, I hope this guy is nice,” Eden spoke. “I’m quite excited to have someone else like me in my class. It’ll teach the bullies that I am perfectly normal.”  
  
“Well said, my girl,” Dean grinned and went back to stir in the pasta.  
  
“I don’t know, you’re still pretty short. In a few years I’ll be much taller than you. And you have boobs,” Adrian pointed out.  
  
Eden growled at him in annoyance and shoved his wing in embarrassment. “So what if I’m short! And I’m a girl; girls have boobs, you dummy!” She blushed furiously as she glared at her brother who was laughing at her.  
  
“Be nice to each other,” Castiel scowled and moved them further apart. “And you don’t say such things to a girl, Adrian.”  
  
“Sorry, papa,” Adrian giggled.  
  
“Only when they get older,” Dean remarked from the stove, and grinned when Castiel and Eden glared over at him.  
  
Castiel glanced back at Noah before telling Eden, “Will you look after him for a moment, please?” When she nodded he went over to Isaac to check on him. The doctors had told him to keep an eye on him to see if he had any personality changes, was tired more than usual, etc. Isaac seemed to be doing fine. He was watching TV quietly with Lily, but was a bit quieter than usual which was what had concerned Castiel. He still wasn’t used to seeing the more quiet side of Isaac when the boy had his moments of being tired and irritated as a result of the concussion. It felt wrong that he wasn’t being hyper and tumbling around on the floor and couch with Lily. It kind of broke Castiel’s heart, but he hoped that Isaac would go back to being his old self again soon.  
  
When dinner was ready, Isaac had to sit at the table end to have more space. Dean and Castiel sat on either side of him and were careful to not hit his leg under the table. Isaac’s appetite had improved now. At the beginning he didn’t want to eat much, but now he ate much like usual and in the usual amounts. They had given him a few Tylenol pills to help the pains he sometimes got.  
  
Isaac was annoyed that he couldn’t watch more television that day, so instead they all played a small family game to keep him and the others entertained. Dean bragged when he won, and Castiel rolled his eyes at his mate. Isaac went to bed willingly afterwards. He was tired and sleepy, and they put one of the other baby monitors into his room so he could tell them through it if he was awake and needed help getting up from the bed. Castiel was worried that he would try to get up on his own, so he had to sit down with Isaac and make him swear that he wouldn’t attempt to do that. Isaac only got even more annoyed when he was told he couldn’t do something, but he promised Castiel that he wouldn’t.

 

 

***

  
  
Isaac stayed home for the rest of the week. Castiel helped him up in the morning and made him take a nap during the day and stay away from the television for the first two days until Isaac felt better in his head. The boy had been utterly bored without TV, video games, and so on, so Castiel had to play games with him and let him play with his toys on the couch table. Maggie had just given birth to eight puppies, so Castiel had taken Isaac over to Kevin’s house to see them. It seemed to put the boy in a much better mood, and Kevin had lifted one of the still blind pups up for Isaac to hold. Later the rest of the children had gone over to see them too, and they were all excited to see the little Bernese mountain dog puppies. Lily and Isaac had both begged to get one of the pups when they were bigger, but Dean and Castiel weren’t sure about that yet.  
  
Monday morning was hectic like any other morning at the house. Adrian, Isaac, and Lily were having breakfast, and Eden already ate hers. She was packing her schoolbag and making sure she had all her finished homework with her. Castiel was putting lunchboxes into the kids’ schoolbags when Dean came over.  
  
“Do you think we should take Isaac to the kindergarten yet? I know we talked about waiting, but he seems pretty excited about going,” Dean spoke.  
  
Castiel fumbled to find space for Adrian’s lunchbox in his bag. “No, I think we should wait until his leg has healed. You know Isaac – once he sees the other children running around, he will want to join them no matter what. We can’t risk him getting injured further. I’m home all day so I can take care of him.” He looked over his shoulder at Dean who silently nodded.  
  
“Yeah, he’s not gonna be happy, though.”  
  
“Who won’t be happy about what?” Eden asked when she came over.  
  
“Isaac won’t be happy,” Dean told her with a small smile and went over to the dining table where the other kids were eating. Isaac looked up when he felt his father looking at him. “You won’t be going to kindergarten yet, Isaac, you’ll stay home with papa until you can walk again.”  
  
“Whaaat? But I wanna go!” Isaac whined. His concussion was much better now, so he could finally watch TV for longer time again. Castiel, however, didn’t allow him to watch it for more than three hours a day which Isaac certainly didn’t approve of. “I have no one to play with here, and papa is busy with cleaning and laundry, and looking after Noah…”  
  
“I know, but the other kids will only make you more wild and reckless, and then you could break your leg all over again. So you stay home for another three to four weeks, got it?”  
  
Isaac pouted and crossed his arms in defiance. Lily stared at him and felt bad for her brother.  
  
“Hey, cheer up, buddy,” Dean told him and touched Isaac’s shoulder. Isaac shook his hand off and continued looking away and acting offended. “Well, suit yourself,” Dean spoke and went back to the kitchen.  
  
Eden stared over at her brother with a concerned frown, as did Adrian.  
  
Castiel sighed and was finally done with the lunchboxes. He went out into the entrance hall to place all the schoolbags there so they were ready. Noah was still sleeping upstairs.  
  
“Excited for today, Eden?” Dean smiled at her.  
  
“Yeah, I hope the new hybrid boy is nice,” she spoke and smiled excitedly. “I wonder what he looks like. If his wings are like mine or more like an angel’s… and if he has a tail.”  
  
Dean chuckled. “Yeah, let me know about it tonight when we come home.” Eden nodded and grinned, and Dean brushed his tail against hers and entwined them briefly. “Can’t believe my little girl is in the eight grade already… Another year and then you’re in high school.”  
  
Eden chuckled and gave his tail and playful nudge with her own. Dean smiled at that.  
  
They all got ready to leave, and Isaac continued to be annoyed that he couldn’t join. Castiel said goodbye to them at the door while Isaac stayed inside, and the kids waved back at him as they disappeared down the street in the car. Crowley’s car was already gone, meaning that Cas wouldn’t have to worry about him for a while now.

 

 

***

  
  
Eden was rather excited when she entered the school. Adrian could feel it easily. He kind of envied her that she would have someone in her class who was like them. Eden noticed her brother’s jealousy and ruffled his hair with affection, making him slap her hand away and scowl at her for doing it in public. Eden merely laughed at him and they parted ways inside the school. She found Ariel whom she always went to classes with. They often arrived at the school at the same time, and one would wait for the other under the clock by the staircase.  
  
“You seem excited,” Ariel smiled when Eden came over.  
  
“Yep, and you know why,” Eden grinned.  
  
“Yes, the new student. I’m quite excited as well to see what he looks like, considering how different you and your siblings all look.” They started walking up the stairs towards their classroom on the third floor, and hundreds of other kids passed by. They kept to the right side of the stairs to avoid walking into the ones heading downstairs, and a few other students ran past them in a hurry.  
  
Eden laughed. “Yeah, but I like that we’re different.”  
  
Ariel smiled. “How is Isaac doing?”  
  
“Good, but he’s annoyed that he has to stay home to avoid injury at the kindergarten. He always comes home with scrapes and bruises from playing rough there, so I get why my parents want him to stay home,” Eden explained.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve never seen a boy play that rough before,” Ariel chuckled. They finally reached the third floor and went towards their classroom.  
  
Their classroom was almost filled with students by now since classes began in four minutes. Everyone found their seats, and Eden and Ariel sat together in the middle of the classroom by the window. The class’ bullies sat in the back, two rows behind them.  
  
Everyone was excited to see the new student, but only Eden and Ariel knew that he was an angel/demon hybrid. Their first class was with Garth who was still teaching them math. They had gotten a new music teacher, though. He shushed everyone as he entered.  
  
“Find your seats and look nice for the student, will ya,” he said, and looked firmly at the five boys in the back row. Everyone sat down quietly and peered up towards Garth when he invited the new student inside.  
  
Eden watched as the boy entered the classroom.  
  
He was a male beta with dark brown hair, bluish grey eyes, and his wings were dark grey with some lighter grey and brownish feathers here and there. Eden could easily tell that the feathers were rough like hers, and possibly even rougher. He was around her height, had a friendly look, and he was dressed in jeans and a button down shirt. Eden smiled when she saw the boy’s tail curl nervously next to his leg, but he kept smiling over the classroom. His eyes briefly met with Eden’s and he looked a little surprised to see her wings which were definitely not ordinary demon wings.  
  
Everyone gasped silently when they saw what kind of hybrid he was, and started whispering.  
  
Garth clapped his hands twice to make everyone quiet down. “This is Carter Jefferson, who is our new transfer student. You will welcome him nicely, even if you’re already staring funnily at him.” He glared over the class and everyone immediately straightened up and tried to look neutral.  
  
One of the angel boys from the back row suddenly stood up and shouted, “This class is turning into a freak show!” He burst out laughing and his four friends laughed with him. Some of the others laughed a bit as well although they tried to hold it back, while others glared over their shoulders at him and called him a ‘childish asshole’. Eden looked towards the back row over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at the boy. The boy – Alex – looked back at her with a hateful smirk.  
  
“Alex! Principal’s office, _now,_ ” Garth growled and pointed at the door.  
  
Alex got up with a nonchalant smirk and glared at Eden as he walked past her, and she glared right back at him. They continued glaring at each other until Alex reached the teacher and Carter. He sneered at Carter before walking out of the class, and Garth scowled at him until he was gone. Carter seemed pretty unaffected by it, although Eden could tell he was nervous.  
  
Garth looked over the class again. “Any more students who want to talk to the principal?” He was met by silence and lowered gazes. “Good. Now, find a seat, Carter,” he told the new boy.  
  
Carter nodded and went through the past the rows of tables until he found an available spot on Eden’s right side on the row next to the window row. He sat down carefully and glanced at Eden who gave him a friendly smile.  
  
“I’m Eden,” she whispered. Ariel, who was sitting closest to the window on Eden’s other side, leaned forward and glanced at Carter curiously. “And that’s Ariel,” Eden added and chuckled.  
  
“I’m Carter, but you already know that,” Carter told her and smiled.  
  
Eden chuckled again and turned her attention back to Garth as he began teaching them math. Math wasn’t Eden’s best subject but she liked Garth. He was good at helping her understand the equations better, and he kept the bullies from the back row away from her most of the time.  
  
Carter looked away and found a block of paper from his bag to write down Garth’s notes from the blackboard.

 

 

***

  
  
There was a lunch break at the school at 12:10pm, and Carter approached Eden when she and Ariel were preparing to go somewhere.  
  
“Um, excuse me?”  
  
Eden blinked and looked at Carter. Most of the others had left class to eat, while others stayed behind to eat in the classroom. “Yes?” she asked.  
  
“Is there vending machine to buy water from? I forgot to bring a bottle…” he muttered.  
  
“Sure, follow me,” Eden offered. Ariel grinned a bit and followed after them as well.  
  
Carter looked a little out of place as they walked down the third floor corridor. Kids were screaming and running by all the time, and he didn’t look used to that.  
  
“You look a little uncomfortable,” Ariel pointed out.  
  
Carter turned his head to look at them. “Yeah, my previous school was very small. We didn’t have kids running around like this…”  
  
Eden was texting someone on her cell phone before putting it away. She smiled up at Carter and told him, “My little brother really wants to meet you, so I told him to meet us by the vending machine. If you don’t mind?” She and Adrian had cell phones already. Adrian had just gotten his a few months ago because Dean and Castiel wanted to be able to reach him in case something was wrong. And pretty much all kids his age had one. They had bought him a pay plan that didn’t include internet access, and the phone had several child-safe restrictions.  
  
“Oh right, my pa said that your parents have five children. That’s a lot…” Carter said.  
  
Eden laughed softly. “Yes, but I like my big family.”  
  
When they reached the vending machine, they chatted a bit while Carter got himself a bottle of water. They waited for Adrian to show up.  
  
Four minutes later Adrian came running and was panting when he reached them.  
  
“Took your time,” Eden joked and smirked at him.  
  
Adrian glared and caught his breath. “You try running between all those kids,” he muttered. Eden chuckled, and Adrian turned his attention to Carter who was watching him just as curiously as Adrian was watching him. “Wow…”  
  
Carter blinked. “Yeah, I never thought I would meet other kids like me, beside my siblings.”  
  
Eden smiled. “Neither did we.” Ariel was smiling at them as she stood quietly next to Eden. She was a few inches taller than Eden.  
  
They chatted a bit and talked about Carter and his family. He said he had two younger siblings, and that his sister had just started in the second grade at the school. His family had lived in a smaller town in southern California but had moved back to this city recently because his father Damian got a better job there. He told them he was twelve years old, but would be thirteen on the first of December. He was pretty curious to hear about their family as well, and they asked questions back and forth until the school bell rang.  
  
“Oh, I didn’t get to eat my lunch…” Adrian muttered.  
  
“Me neither, but we can eat it in the small break in fifty minutes. I already ate some of mine earlier,” Eden told him. “You better eat it all, or papa gets mad and will make you make your own lunch from now on.”  
  
Adrian rolled his eyes. “Yeah I know, I’ll eat it, stop bossing me around.” Eden slapped her tail against his thigh in a playful matter, and Adrian did the same to her before running off again.  
  
Carter watched it with a smile before joining his two female classmates as they walked back to their class.  
  
When they reached the classroom, Alex blocked the door. Eden scowled up at him as the slightly overweight boy blocked the way and watched her with a smug smirk. “What’s wrong, Mixy Pops? Can’t get past me?” he mocked, and his smirk turned even more smug and malicious. He’d been calling her ‘Mixy Pops’ ever since he saw her eat a bag of mixed flavored lollipops called ‘Mixy-pops’, and mocked her that she was just as mixed as those lollipops. Eden resented the nickname, and her glare turned darker after the words left his mouth.  
  
“Jackass,” Ariel snapped at him and glared as him as well. Carter stood behind the girls and seemed a little unsure of himself and of what was going on.  
  
“Move away, Alex,” Eden bit out. She tried moving past him, but he quickly blocked her.  
  
“Ah-ah-ah,” he told her and pushed her back. “This ain’t a circus. Only students are allowed inside. Ariel can come in if she behaves nicely.” He roamed his eyes over Ariel’s body and smirked when he stared at her boobs.  
  
Ariel covered herself with her arms and grimaced at him. She shook her head in rejection about going in without Eden.  
  
Alex’ four friends (who were angel/human hybrids) laughed behind him as he bullied Eden and her two friends. Their laughing only seemed to make Alex even smugger.  
  
“Funny, I already see that the circus show has started. I see one donkey blocking the door and four monkeys laughing behind it,” Eden quipped and kept glaring at Alex when she spoke the words.  
  
The four boys immediately went silent, and Alex looked a little taken aback. He growled and stepped towards her threateningly. “Who are you calling a donkey, you filthy half-breed?!” he snapped.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
They all looked up when the teacher, Miss Morgan, came over. Alex shrunk back a little and stared at her with wide eyes. “You again, Alex?” the teacher asked with disapproval in her voice. “Principal’s office, now.”  
  
“But I didn’t do anything!” Alex immediately protested.  
  
 _“Now,”_ Miss Morgan growled and stared at him firmly.  
  
Alex muttered a curse under his breath and gave Eden a hard glare before walking towards the stairs. Eden followed him with her eyes and smirked a little when she saw him go. Usually Eden was kind to others and always helpful, and she liked to stay out of trouble, but when she was angry she totally had Dean’s spirit.  
  
“Now, into class with you so we can begin,” Miss Morgan said and guided the three of them inside.  
  
Alex’ friends had quickly found their seats, and they averted Eden’s eyes when she entered the room. They were never very tough when Alex wasn’t around. Eden, Ariel, and Carter sat back down and got their notes ready.

 

 

***

  
  
Dean picked them up from school and Eden’s gymnastics studio at around 4:50pm before picking up Lily as well and driving home. He was excited to hear about Eden’s meeting with Carter, but he wanted to wait with the story until they were home and Castiel could hear it as well.  
  
When they got inside, Eden and Adrian excitedly told them about Carter and what he was like.  
  
“I’m glad that you get along well,” Castiel smiled. They all sat on the couch and listened to the story, and Isaac sat on his kitchen chair as usual (which he still wasn’t happy about).  
  
“Yeah, he was pretty nice. And smart. He’s good at math so I hope he can help me out a bit,” Eden chuckled.  
  
“How did the other kids react to him?” Dean asked.  
  
Eden scrunched her nose a bit. “A few of them disapproved of him, like they do of me. The others seemed pretty surprised that there are other angel/demon hybrids out there and looked at him curiously all day. I think it made him a little uncomfortable. Alex was being a jackass as usual.”  
  
“Ah, Alex, you told us he gives you trouble sometimes,” Dean said.  
  
“Wonder if he’s related to Liam,” Adrian muttered. Noah was on the couch between him and Castiel, and Adrian glanced down at the baby who eyed his wings curiously and tried to grab them. Lily giggled when Adrian scolded Noah and grabbed his curious hands.  
  
“I wanna be in school, too,” Lily spoke and pouted.  
  
“Me too!” Isaac blurted.  
  
Dean laughed. “You have to wait another year.”  
  
“That’s unfair,” Lily whined.  
  
“You should be glad there aren’t any bullies in kindergarten,” Eden told them.  
  
“But I wanna be a big girl,” Lily murmured and leaned against Eden’s arm. She rubbed her cheek against her older sister’s bare arm and snuggled into her. Eden smiled and unfolded her wing to cover Lily with it.  
  
“But you are a big girl,” Eden told her and smiled proudly down at her. Lily giggled shyly up at her.  
  
Dean and Castiel smiled as the two sisters bonded and leaned into each other. Sometimes Lily and Eden’s relationship was a bit strained because Eden was strict towards the twins when they misbehaved, causing Lily to see her as ‘the bad guy’ sometimes. The loving moment between the two sisters made everyone smile, while Isaac tilted his head and watched them curiously.  
  
Castiel suddenly yelped and flinched when Noah managed to grab some of his feathers while he was distracted, and the pain from the baby pulling at them surprised him. “Noah, stop it,” he scowled, and tried to make his little son let go again. The others laughed.  
  
“Noah likes wings!” Isaac exclaimed with a grin.  
  
“Yeah, he really does. Especially your papa’s” Dean grinned.  
  
Castiel glared at Dean over his shoulder before picking up Noah and placing him in his lap.  
  
They slowly began preparing dinner and getting ready to eat. Afterwards, the kids watched some TV while Dean and Castiel did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen a bit before joining them on the couch.  
  
Isaac went to bed at 7:45pm and Lily did as well. Castiel helped Isaac into bed and tucked him in, making sure he was lying comfortable and wouldn’t hurt his broken leg or wing. His kissed him goodnight before going downstairs again.  
  
Downstairs, Adrian was playing a card game with Eden. She was teaching him a new game she had learned in school, and Adrian always liked learning new games even though playing with your older sister wasn’t always that much fun. But he and Eden got along well.  
  
Dean and Castiel watched some television with Noah in their arms while the kids played. When it was time for bed Adrian suddenly approached Dean while the demon was walking back to the couch after having been in the kitchen. He looked up at him and asked, “Dad? How are babies made?”  
  
Dean chocked on the beer he was drinking and coughed like mad. He sometimes got himself a single can of beer in the evening because he enjoyed it, but he never drank more than one beer during the workdays. Adrian stood in front of him and stared up at him, waiting for an answer, while Eden tried not to giggle on the couch. Castiel was walking around, feeding Noah some milk and looked up when Adrian asked the awkward question.  
  
“What? Oh, please don’t start with that again! You’re way too young!” Dean groaned.  
  
“I’m almost 10,” Adrian pointed out and seemed a little offended at being called ‘too young’. “And most of my classmates already know, they just won’t tell because they’re afraid the teachers will hear it. I heard Liam talk about that it involves the boy sticking his manly parts into the girl. Is that true?” he asked with a disgusted grimace.  
  
“Uh,” Dean hesitated and glanced over at Cas for help.  
  
The angel merely smirked at him and shook his head. “Don’t look at me, Dean, it’s your turn to explain it.”  
  
Dean groaned. “Jee, thanks, Cas.” He sighed and looked down at Adrian who was still waiting for an answer. “Yeah, that’s true. The guy sticks his penis into the girl’s vagina and that’s how they make a baby.”  
  
Adrian thought about his words for a moment and looked between Dean and Castiel. “But how does that work with you and papa, then? And how can babies come out of _that?_ ”  
  
Dean ignored Eden’s giggling from the couch, and groaned as he put his beer away on the semi-wall behind the couch. “Well, submissives like your papa have a different anatomy but still have the same girl parts inside. The penis just goes into the other, um, hole.”  
  
“Ew, you actually _do_ that?!” Adrian blurted in disgust. Eden began laughing, and Castiel blushed furiously and tried to concentrate on feeding Noah instead.  
  
“Yeah, we do that, and it actually feels very nice,” Dean said and smirked when Adrian seemed unconvinced.  
  
“But you still haven’t told me how babies come out of that.”  
  
Dean rubbed his neck awkwardly and averted his eyes. “Uh, well, the girl – or the submissive male – has tiny little eggs inside her body. Like a chicken, except they’re much smaller and they don’t lay them like chickens either. And the boy has tiny little sperm cells inside his, uh, balls.” He shifted awkwardly and continued. “And when a boy and a girl get together, the boy releases those tiny sperm cells into the girl or the submissive which then swim into her body and up to her eggs. Usually just one sperm cell touches the egg and joins with it, but sometimes it can be two or more, and then a baby is created. And then the baby begins to grow bigger and bigger until it’s born.” He shrugged and glanced down at Adrian who narrowed his eyes as he took in all the new information.  
  
Eden was still giggling, and Castiel shifted awkwardly when Adrian glanced over at him and at Noah.  
  
“I see…” Adrian muttered. “But why does it feel nice? It sounds pretty gross to me.”  
  
Dean groaned and Castiel almost felt sorry for him. “Well,” he said, “when you put your penis inside a girl or a submissive, it feels very nice – for both parties. Both guys and girls are very, um, sensitive down there. And you just make a lot of movements to make it feel nicer and then eventually it feels _really_ nice and it’s over. And then the sperm cells go inside and do their job, but usually angels and demons can only become pregnant while in heat where an egg is released, but the girls can also conceive outside their heat, it’s just a bit more difficult. Humans don’t have heats and they can get a baby almost any time.”  
  
“So that’s why we sometimes have to go to grandma and grandpa’s house for a week? Because papa’s egg got released?” Adrian asked.  
  
Dean couldn’t help but smirk when he saw Castiel blush harder than ever and try to hide. “Yeah, that’s why. When a girl or submissive is in heat, it smells good – so good that guys, especially alphas, can’t stop themselves, and it goes on for an entire week.”  
  
“Don’t make me picture that!” Eden groaned from the couch and buried her face in her hands. Dean laughed at her.  
  
“But why doesn’t Eden go into heat then?” Adrian asked.  
  
Dean laughed when Eden gasped in horror and threw a couch pillow directly in Adrian’s face.  
  
“That’s because she doesn’t have a mate. You need to be mated to go into heat,” Dean chuckled. “And I don’t think it really works before you’re at least 15 years old or something…”  
  
Adrian rubbed his face after he got hit by the pillow and glared at his sister. “Ah, okay, it makes sense. And you didn’t have to throw that at me!” he snapped at Eden in annoyance.  
  
“You were asking stupid questions!” Eden hissed back and blushed furiously.  
  
Castiel chuckled at them.  
  
“Hope you got your questions answered, ‘cause I’m not talking about this anymore,” Dean muttered as he looked down at Adrian. “And don’t you dare mention it to your younger siblings; they’re too young for that.”  
  
Adrian nodded. “Okay.”  
  
“And you first do this kind of stuff when you’re an adult, got it? The law says to be at least fifteen years old before you have sex with anyone, but it’s not uncommon to first do it much later when you find a mate. Understood?”  
  
“Yeah, I get it, it sounds gross anyway,” Adrian grimaced. Dean chuckled in response and was relieved that the subject was finally dropped. He went over to Cas and looked down at Noah who had almost finished his bottle by now.  
  
Adrian still seemed to process the new information in his mind, and he stared between his parents with calculating eyes before looking elsewhere. Eden giggled when she saw his slightly disgusted face.  
  
Adrian and Eden went to bed soon after that. Adrian had told them he would never barge into their bedroom without knocking ever again, which made Dean laugh. Castiel didn’t like that Adrian had learned about this stuff while he was still so young, but it seemed he would have known it sooner or later from the other kids in school anyway.  
  
At 9:30, Dean and Castiel prepared to head to bed as well. Dean locked the doors and turned off the lights downstairs while Castiel put Noah to bed upstairs. The baby hadn’t gotten sleepy until now. Dean tidied up some of the twins’ toys from the living room before walking over to the window and looking outside. The neighborhood was quiet at this time of the evening, but some people walked their dogs at this hour. He sneered when he spotted Crowley walking on the sidewalk across the street with his dog. Crowley was heading home, and as he passed by Dean’s house on the other side of the street, he glared over at it and their eyes met. Dean growled and could see Crowley doing the same before the other demon looked away and walked back home.  
  
Dean cleaned the rest up before going upstairs and getting into bed with Cas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Eden has a new classmate like her :) They’ll likely meet Tobias and Damian again soon and establish a good friendship. And writing the sex conversation with Adrian was really awkward for me, but I hope it was entertaining XD
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	33. Chapter 33

**September 2026 (Castiel is 37, Dean is 38, Eden is 13, Adrian is 9 (almost 10), the twins are 5 (almost 6), Noah is 4 months old, Tobias & Damian are 36, Carter is 12, Miriam is 7, Josiah is 4, Jo is 37, Tom is 39, Jason is 13 (almost 14), Emma is 9).**  
  
Three weeks had passed and Isaac was still recovering. He still wasn’t too happy about being home, but at least he could watch TV and play video games now, even if Cas wouldn’t let him stay in front of the screen for too long.   
  
Eden and Carter had become friends at school. He hung out with her and Ariel sometimes, but also talked to another guy in class who was a demon/human hybrid. One day, Eden had come home and told her parents that Carter had said that his parents had invited them over to their house to meet and get to know each other better. Dean and Castiel were delighted to be able to properly get to know Tobias and Damian, and had accepted the invitation. They and all the kids would be going to Tobias’ place on the 20th September, which was on a Sunday.   
  
Crowley was laying low. He wouldn’t do more than glare at their house sometimes, but there had been one time when Adrian was outside in the front yard where he had felt the demon staring at him. He had gone back inside right away, feeling uncomfortable. Castiel had managed to persuade Dean not to go and confront Crowley about it, fearing that it would only make things worse.  
  
Sunday morning, on the day they were going to visit Tobias and Damian, they all enjoyed breakfast together before it was time to take Noah outside for a walk. The baby hadn’t been outside much the day before because it had rained a lot, and Castiel thought that Noah could use some fresh air. Eden went with him while Dean stayed at the house with the others.  
  
Castiel pushed the carriage and Noah was sitting up while the hood was down, playing with his rattle. Eden walked beside him and smiled at her little brother as they walked around. It was still a bit cloudy but it didn’t rain, and the temperature was pretty warm. The angel was wearing a light t-shirt while Eden wore a salmon colored dress with some thin, white pattern on it. Some dresses and skirts had holes for the tail because otherwise the dress/skirt could be lifted up when the tail moved upwards, which could create embarrassing situations for the girl. Eden had pretty good control of her tail, so she didn’t have a hole in most of her dresses and skirts, but Lily had.  
  
“He’s always so calm and quiet when we take him for a walk,” Eden noted as she looked at Noah.  
  
Castiel smiled. “Yes, babies enjoy the fresh air. You did too.”  
  
“I did? I don’t really remember that.”  
  
Castiel chuckled and they continued walking quietly. When they reached the end of their neighborhood they decided to turn around and walk back home again. Noah was in a good mood but seemed a little sleepy.  
  
“When I grow up I want to have 2-3 kids, a dog, and live in a big house,” Eden stated and flared her wings cheerfully.  
  
Castiel laughed softly. “Really? With whom?”  
  
Eden stopped for a second, thinking, and Castiel stopped as well. “Hmm, I don’t know. I guess I’ll know when I grow up.” She started walking again, and Cas followed.  
  
“Well, when you were small – around four years old – Jo told me that Jason had come over to her one day and said that when he grew up, he wanted to marry you and live with you in his tree house as a mommy and daddy,” Castiel smiled. He chuckled when Eden stared at him with wide eyes and her mouth open.  
  
“Oh my god, he said that?!” Eden blurted and laughed.  
  
Castiel laughed too. “Yes, he did.”  
  
Eden held a hand in front of her mouth as she laughed and giggled. “That’s kind of cute. I don’t think he knew what it meant back then, though.” She blushed a tiny bit and Castiel smiled knowingly.   
  
Noah was beginning to yawn and look sleepy, and his pacifier fell out of his mouth. Castiel stopped and went to the side of the carriage to put the pacifier back into the baby’s mouth and lay him down to nap. Noah blinked his eyes sleepily as Castiel tucked him under the small, soft blanket, and the angel smiled when Noah snuggled into it. Eden watched silently, and the angel bent down to put one of the too many toys into the bag below the carriage. His white wings spread out slightly, and his ass was pointing up in the air while he bent over.  
  
“Well, look at that,” a very familiar voice suddenly sounded.  
  
Both Castiel and Eden flinched when they heard Crowley’s voice, and the angel quickly got up and turned around to see Crowley standing on the sidewalk on the other side of the street. His small pug dog was by his side, barking slightly at them.  
  
“I don’t think that submissives with a mate are supposed to bend over for another alpha like that. It was a pretty nice view, though,” Crowley commented, nonchalant as ever, and roamed his eyes over Cas’ body with a lewd smirk. Apparently he had just appeared from around the corner, so they hadn’t seen him earlier.  
  
Castiel immediately pulled his wings closer, and his entire body froze. He had just bent down, flashing his ass in Crowley’s direction without knowing it, and his wings had been slightly spread. Among angels and demons, bending over and spreading your wings even just slightly with an alpha behind you was often seen as a sexual gesture which meant that they were interested in the alpha. Although Crowley had been several feet away, Castiel could not help but feel mortified about what he had just done, unknowingly.  
  
Eden tensed up a little, and whispered at Castiel, “Papa, let’s just get out of here.”  
  
Castiel was still staring at Crowley, frozen, until he snapped out of it and looked at her. “Yes, we’re almost home anyway.” He went around the carriage and started pushing it again, and Eden joined him. They both glanced towards Crowley who was narrowing his eyes at them.  
  
“That’s right, better walk home with those abominations you pushed out,” Crowley sneered.  
  
Castiel grit his teeth angrily and turned around, startling Eden. “Shut up and speak for yourself,” he growled. Crowley looked completely taken aback by that and lost his words. Eden stared at her papa in shock before she began grinning. “Let’s go home,” Castiel spoke and turned back around again and pushed the carriage home.  
  
“Agreed,” Eden grinned and happily followed him. She smirked when she looked over her shoulder and saw that Crowley was still digesting the comment before he shook his head and walked in the other direction.  
  
When they got home, Dean frowned at Eden when she jumped over to him with a big grin on her face.  
  
“What’s up?” Dean asked, eyeing Eden and Castiel carefully. The angel quickly disappeared from his sight as he took the carriage outside into the garden to let Noah nap there. The other children were watching TV in the living room.  
  
“We met Crowley just now,” Eden told him.  
  
Dean’s eyes widened and turned darker. “Did he hurt you?” he growled out.  
  
Eden laughed softly. “No,” she said and shook her head. “But papa was bending down to put something back under the carriage and didn’t see that Crowley stood across the street behind him. He had just appeared from around the corner. And then Crowley made a rather inappropriate comment about it, later followed by an insult, and papa told him to shut up.”  
  
Dean looked at her in surprise before grinning. “Yeah?”  
  
Eden nodded and smirked. “Crowley’s face was kind of hilarious.”  
  
When Castiel came back inside and entered the living room, Dean went over to him and suddenly grabbed him. The angel yelped in surprise when Dean suddenly spun him around and was grinning into his face.   
  
“Dean?” Castiel stuttered, confused.  
  
“Glad you showed that prick that his ability to speak is unwanted,” Dean spoke. He placed his hands on the angel’s hips while his tail moved up Cas’ leg, hip, and feathers. The angel shivered against him. “But you only ever bend over for me, okay?” He purred the words into Castiel’s ear as he leaned in to nuzzle his cheek.  
  
Castiel shivered again and moaned softly. “Yes, only for you. But that was an accident.” He rolled his eyes and Dean pulled back, laughing.   
  
“I know,” Dean smirked.  
  
“Get a room,” Eden told them. She rolled her eyes and went over to join Adrian on the couch.  
  
Dean just laughed and Castiel chuckled. The demon continued touching Cas’ legs, wings, even his ass with his tail, and the angel rolled his eyes fondly and smiled at Dean.   
  
“Excited to visit Tobias and Damian today?” Dean asked him while he kept touching him not so discreetly with his tail.  
  
“Of course, they are like us, and we haven’t met any others like us before,” Castiel pointed out.   
  
“I know. I think the kids are even more excited,” Dean spoke and glanced over at them. Isaac was still using the kitchen chair by the TV because the beanbag and couch made it uncomfortable for his wing when he sat down (the kitchen chair had more free space for it), and he and Lily laughed as they watched Tom and Jerry on TV. Adrian was watching it from the couch where he was lying on his stomach while looking at the screen. They all laughed whenever Tom got electrocuted, got his face smashed in, lost his fur, or otherwise got unlucky.   
  
“I know. I don’t blame them,” Castiel smiled.  
  
  


***

  
  
Tobias and Damian lived in the more northern part of the city, so it was quite far away.   
  
It was easy to feel the children’s excitement in the car. The twins were singing along with a song on the radio, and although Adrian and Eden were rather quiet they still seemed restless and excited. Isaac sat in the very back and had a free seat next to him so his wing had more space.  
  
When they arrived at the house the children practically jumped up to the door. Dean and Castiel chuckled at them, and Castiel held the portable carriage with Noah inside while they pressed the doorbell. Tobias opened the door and smiled widely when he saw them. He shook their hands and greeted the children as he invited them inside. The house was smaller than theirs and also a bit older, but it was modernized and had plenty of space for the family. It had two stories – the entrance hall with the stairs, the living room, kitchen, and dining room to the right, and a bedroom and bathroom to the left of the entrance hall. Upstairs were one bathroom, three bedrooms, and a balcony.  
  
When they came into the living room, Damian came over and greeted them all as well. Dean and Castiel had almost forgotten what he looked like but they recognized him when they saw him. He was around Dean’s height and was muscular. He had grey and black wings, dark brown hair, and he had a bit of a beard.   
  
All the children immediately went over to each other to see and study one another. Tobias’ children seemed just as excited to see Dean and Castiel’s children as they were to see them.   
  
There was Carter who was in Eden’s class, then where was Josiah who was the youngest and whom Castiel had met in the park with Tobias once, and then were was Miriam who was the middle child. She was seven years old, had blue eyes, brown hair, and light grey feathers with some brown and reddish feathers in between. She had a tail, like all her siblings did – it was pretty much the only demon gene that was visible in them. Tails had a dominant gene, so it was rare that a demon hybrid was born without it like Noah was.  
  
There was a black Labrador dog in the house. The young, male dog went around to greet them when they entered, and the children happily patted him and shrieked when he tried licking them in the face.   
  
“I see Tobias wasn’t kidding me when he said that you have a lot of children,” Damian chuckled as he looked between the kids.  
  
Dean laughed. “Yeah, things are quite busy at our house.” He smiled down at Isaac who was standing next to him with his crutches.  
  
“Did he get hurt?” Tobias asked in worry when he saw Isaac’s condition.  
  
“Yeah, he ran out in front of a car… Which he damn well knows not to do,” Dean spoke and scowled down at his son.  
  
“Sorry, daddy,” Isaac muttered. Lily stood next to him and glanced a bit shyly at the other children.  
  
“Well, I’m really glad you could come. Fate has it that two of our kids ended up in the same class together,” Damian spoke. He looked at Eden and Carter as he spoke the words. Eden smiled shyly at Damian and Tobias and curled her tail around her leg.  
  
They sat down at the dining table to talk while the children slowly began talking and getting to know each other better. Castiel sat with Noah in his lap, and Tobias and Damian both watched the baby with interest. Noah seemed to like their hosts, and he laughed at Damian’s funny faces. Castiel chuckled. He wasn’t very used to hanging out with alpha angels like this, so he had felt a little strange when being invited into Damian’s home. There were quite a lot of alpha angels at his workplace but he often avoided them because they grouped together and tended to view the submissives as sex objects. Damian wasn’t like that at all. He was devoted to his demon mate and their family, and he treated Castiel like he would with any other angel. Castiel was pretty sure that even if he wasn’t mated, Damian wouldn’t treat him any differently and wouldn’t see him as a sex object he had to conquer.   
  
The children hung out in the living room, and Miriam and Lily began talking together. Soon, Miriam was showing Lily her favorite dolls and pony toys, and was even willing to share them with her as they played. Josiah was one and a half years younger than the twins, and he mostly stayed close to his sister. Carter was showing some of his video games to Isaac, who loved playing Mario and other games. Eden watched as Carter showed Isaac the games, and she had to constantly remind Isaac not to jump around too much because of his injuries. Adrian was playing with the dog, whose name was Hunter, and the dog seemed to like him well. Once the game started, Adrian joined them, and the four of them all played and competed to get most points. Hunter ran back and forth between the children, seeking attention wherever he could.  
  
Lily suddenly came over to the adults while they were talking, and pulled at Dean’s tail gently to get his attention. “Daddy? Can we have a dog too?” she asked, and used her best puppy eyes to look at him.  
  
“What? Are you starting with that again?” Dean groaned.  
  
“Oh, please, can we have a dog?” Isaac asked from where he sat by the TV, and turned around to look at them. “Please, please, please?”  
  
“I kinda want a dog too…” Adrian admitted while he tried to beat Carter in the game. Dean groaned again.  
  
Damian laughed. “Yeah, having a dog is always nice. Come here, boy!” he told the dog and held out his hands as Hunter came over. The dog wagged his tail happily when Damian stroked and petted him.  
  
“Our children certainly like having a dog, maybe you should get one too?” Tobias smiled.  
  
Dean looked at Castiel, who had the same calculating face as he did. “I don’t know… Kevin did offer us one of Maggie’s puppies when they’re old enough…”  
  
“Do you think we can take care of it?” Castiel asked, and looked at Damian who was clapping the dog until he sat back up. Hunter went over to seek attention with Lily instead, who happily clapped and petted him.  
  
“No idea. As long as it’s a calm dog, maybe…”  
  
“Is that a yes?” Lily beamed. Eden laughed at her and lost a few points in the game because she wasn’t paying attention.  
  
“No, it’s a maybe,” Dean corrected her. “Go back and play and your papa and I will think about it.”  
  
“Okay,” Lily grinned. She went back to Miriam and Josiah, and Hunter followed her.  
  
When it was time for cake and coffee a bit later, the children immediately got up and ran over to the dining table. Tobias brought a few extra chairs over so they could all sit down. He had baked chocolate cake for them because almost everyone liked that kind of cake, and there were cookies, apple pie, cocoa, coffee, milk, and juice.   
  
“Wow, the cake and the pie are pretty good,” Dean said when he tried them both. Castiel nodded in agreement while he fed Noah a warm bottle of milk. The baby wasn’t old enough for solid food just yet.  
  
“Yeah, Tobias is pretty good with that stuff, but he always overdoes it. He baked two chocolate cakes and six pies just for your visit…” Damian said, and gave his mate a look.  
  
“That many?!” Dean blurted, shocked.  
  
“You didn’t need to make that much…” Castiel said.  
  
Tobias blushed a little while he put a piece of pie on Josiah’s plate. “Well, we can always take the rest with us to work or give it to the neighbors. My mom always said it’s better to make too much than make too little for the guests.”  
  
“I like the cake! I can eat it all!” Isaac blurted with his mouth full of cake.  
  
“Isaac,” Eden scolded and blushed at her brother’s behavior.  
  
Tobias and Damian laughed, as did Dean. Castiel too seemed a little embarrassed by his son’s outburst, but at least their hosts found it amusing.  
  
“I’m glad you like it,” Tobias laughed.  
  
“So,” Damian spoke, turning the topic elsewhere. He glanced at Eden who sat on the other side of the table with her family. “Carter tells me that you have a few bullies in the class, which doesn’t really surprise me. Are they usually any trouble for you?”  
  
Eden looked a little surprised by the question and politely swallowed her food before speaking. “Yeah, there are some. Mostly they don’t cause much trouble; they have learned to leave me alone. But Alex transferred from another school in the fifth grade and he’s been a bit of a trouble since he came. He came from an angel-only school so he wasn’t used to being around demons or demon hybrids…”  
  
Tobias studied her while she spoke and nodded absently at her story.  
  
“Well, that makes sense… But the bullies don’t take it too far, do they?” Damian asked.  
  
Dean immediately felt that Damian was asking this for a specific reason, and Castiel seemed to sense it too. They stared at him in wonder.  
  
Eden seemed to have picked up on it as well, but she didn’t comment on it when she replied. “Well, no. Mostly it’s name-calling, freezing me out of a game, pushing me in the corridors, or sending me glares. Mostly I glare and shove them back, but they’ve never hit me before or anything – not even Alex.”  
  
Damian nodded, pleased. “Good.”  
  
Tobias looked at his guests who seemed a little confused, before he explained to them, “One of the reasons why we moved back to his city was because there was a student in Carter’s previous class who was rather hostile to him.” He glanced briefly at Carter, who was sitting two seats to his right. “It ended up with the other boy humiliating him at the school and the boy’s father charging at Damian when he confronted him about it. It got pretty intense and the father started threatening us, sent us racist letters, shouted at us, and even encouraged his son to do Carter more harm. So we decided to move away from that place.”   
  
They all glanced at Carter, who stared into his lap and shrunk into his seat slightly.  
  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” Castiel said, sincerely.  
  
“Yeah, those racists are everywhere,” Dean grumbled. “Thank god none of our kids have had to leave the school, although Adrian did get into fights with the bullies a few times.”  
  
“Liam mostly leaves me alone now,” Adrian muttered. “Probably because the others weren’t cheering for him.”  
  
There was laughing around the table, and Carter chuckled at Adrian’s words.   
  
“Yeah, that should discourage him,” Damian laughed.  
  
“I wouldn’t know, I’ve never had to get into a physical fight before because of you,” Tobias spoke and smiled up as his mate. He put a hand on Damian’s arm, and the alpha angel covered it with his own. They smiled loving at each other – a sight that made Dean and Castiel smile and glance at each other as well.  
  
They continued eating and chatting the whole afternoon, until Dean’s cell phone began ringing at 3:47pm. The demon frowned when he saw it was Tom calling. “Excuse me for a second,” he said as he picked up the call and went into the entrance hall of the house to talk to Tom. Damian and Tobias nodded at him as he went.  
  
Castiel was left alone at the table with Tobias and Damian while the kids played in the living room, which was connected to the dining area, just like in their house. The kitchen was somewhat more separate. Noah sat on his lap and sucked on his pacifier. Castiel had to keep his wings out of the baby’s reach, and Noah tried to stand up on the angel’s lap and leaned against his chest as he peered around his papa to see his wings. Tobias chuckled at Noah’s curiosity.  
  
“He’s really adorable,” Tobias smiled and looked at Noah. “What kind of male is he?”  
  
“He’s a submissive,” Castiel told him, and held Noah steady as the baby tried to keep his balance. He couldn’t fully stand up yet but he had begun trying to do so, so the angel always had to be around him to make sure he didn’t fall over and get hurt.  
  
Tobias’ eyes widened. “Really? I kind of figured since he’s a little small, but I haven’t heard of a submissive hybrid before.”  
  
Damian laughed. “That’s because humans don’t have those characteristics, so the human hybrids can’t be submissives. And angel/demon hybrids are rare, as you know.” He sat back in his chair with his arm resting over the back of Tobias’ chair, casually.   
  
“I know that,” Tobias muttered and scowled at his mate.  
  
Castiel chuckled softly at them and tried to make Noah sit down again.  
  
Damian looked over at Castiel. “I keep wondering what made you choose to be with an alpha demon rather than an alpha angel. I know that most submissive angels are quite frightened by demons because they tend to be a lot more aggressive and more… well, horny,” Damian said and laughed. Tobias hit his mate in the side with his elbow because of his last comment, and Castiel stared at Damian with wide, surprised eyes.  
  
“Um, I was a little scared of Dean at first, yes. My family never let me come close to demons, so Dean was pretty much the first demon I ever really saw up close,” Castiel explained. They hadn’t discussed how they had met, only that it was in college. Tobias and Damian had told them that they had met in high school, and had slowly fallen in love almost right away. They were both one year younger than Castiel. “But Dean was a good person, even if I didn’t like him much at first. He was loyal, protective, and had many traits that I found attractive.” His cheeks reddened a bit, and he finally managed to make Noah sit down again.  
  
Tobias frowned. “Why didn’t you like him at first?”  
  
“Um, because we got mated by accident when he touched my oil glands in my sleep. It created the bond between us, and I barely knew him back then so I wasn’t very happy about it at first. And he used to dislike angels a lot, which he wasn’t ashamed to show me that back then,” Castiel explained awkwardly.  
  
Tobias’ eyes went wide and Damian started laughing.  
  
“Those demons… they have no idea how an angel’s body work, do they?” Damian laughed and seemed pretty amused by the story.  
  
Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle. “No, they generally don’t.”  
  
That was when Dean came back into the room. He frowned between them when Damian laughed and Tobias seemed half amused and half shocked.  
  
“Ah, Dean is back,” Damian noted and looked over at him as he approached. “Just heard the story of how you two met.”  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow and came back over to take his seat. “And that’s funny?”   
  
“Yeah, completely demonstrates that demons have no idea about how angels work,” Damian chuckled.  
  
Dean’s lips turned into a lewd smirk. “Well, I do now.” He yelped when Castiel kicked his shin below table, and laughed at his mate’s obvious embarrassment.  
  
Tobias leaned over the table and looked at Dean in utter disbelief. “But seriously? You were a _racist?_ ”  
  
Dean immediately stopped laughing and shifted in his seat. “Uh, yeah, my dad’s side of the family has never liked angels. My mom was more tolerant but dad wouldn’t listen much to her opinion on that matter. So I grew up learning that angels were arrogant, selfish, and our rivals rather than friends. I admit I’ve treated a few angels in a way in the past that I am ashamed of today – I even treated Cas pretty bad at first…” Dean muttered and cast his eyes down. He relaxed a little when he felt Castiel’s hold his hand under the table and entwine their fingers.  
  
The children all continued playing in the other end of the room, not listening much to the adults’ conversation. Hunter came over to the table every now and then to get a few pats.  
  
“Well, I was also brought up to think of demons as rivals, but I mostly left them alone rather than bullying them,” Damian admitted.   
  
“I never had anything against angels. My family was very tolerant of them, even though they didn’t immediately approve of me being together with Damian,” Tobias said.   
  
“Guess we all have different stories to tell,” Dean smiled and glanced at Castiel.  
  
Castiel smiled back before asking, “Who was it that called you earlier?” A frown formed on his face as he looked at Dean curiously.  
  
“Ah, that was Tom. He’s got a problem with his car brakes and was wondering if I could drop by tonight and have a look at them. He needs his car tomorrow, so it was urgent. I guess we can drop by their place for a few hours before going home.”  
  
Castiel nodded and turned his head to look over at the children. “I guess so. The children don’t seem completely tired yet.”  
  
After chatting for a few more minutes, they all got ready to leave again. Eden had hung out with Carter a lot and they had talked, but she was also excited to go to Jo and Tom’s place and see Jason again. She hadn’t seen him since Isaac was in the hospital.   
  
Lily and Isaac were reluctant to leave, and Miriam and Josiah didn’t seem to want to say goodbye either. The adults promised each other to stay in contact because everyone got along well. The children seemed delighted to see other kids like themselves, and Dean and Castiel could feel that their children had benefitted a lot from their little visit.   
  
  


***

  
  
They arrived at Jo’s house at 5:06pm.  
  
The weather was still slightly cloudy and gloomy, so they stayed inside and let the kids play while Dean and Tom went into the garage so Dean could fix the car. Jo and Castiel stayed in the living room with the children. Neither of them was interested in helping out with the car.   
  
“The kids seem pretty quiet today. Usually I have to look out for my vases when the twins tumble around,” Jo laughed as she and Castiel sat on the couch.  
  
Castiel chuckled. “Yes, they’re rather calm after our visit at Tobias’ and Damian’s; they’ve used a lot of social energy.”  
  
Jo smiled and nodded. “How’s Isaac’s recovery doing?”  
  
“Good. He stays at home with me because I don’t trust him not to play wild in the kindergarten…”  
  
“Yeah, he’s not one for sitting still while the others are playing,” Jo laughed. They looked over at the television where Adrian and Isaac were playing a video game, and Lily and Emma played around on the floor with dolls and little animal toys.  
  
Jason came over to the couch with Eden standing behind him. “Mom, we’re going to my room, okay?” he spoke and looked at Jo before he guided Eden towards his room.  
  
“Sure, but no fooling around!” Jo yelled after him.  
  
“ _You_ don’t fool around!” Jason retorted in annoyance and tried to suppress a blush. Jo just laughed.  
  
Eden lowered her head and blushed a little before following her friend into his room. Jason closed the door behind them but didn’t lock it. He sighed heavily as he went inside. Eden lingered a bit by the door and looked around at the walls. It had been a while since she was last inside her friend’s room because they often hung out outside, and she could clearly see that it had changed now that Jason was a teenager. The bedspreads weren’t childish anymore but were neutral and clean, the walls were filled with posters of Jason’s favorite bands and movies, and his desk was clean except for a laptop, some pencils, and DVDs. Eden couldn’t help but smile when she saw a small pile of laundry hidden in the back of the room, which Jason had obviously tried his best to hide from her view.  
  
Jason watched as Eden looked around. Her hands were behind her back, her wings twitched with interest, her tail curled next to her leg, and she smiled when she looked around. He glanced down her salmon colored dress and down to her bare feet, before looking up at her face again. The hair on the left side of her face was drawn back with a hair clip while the rest of the hair and her bangs hung freely. She wasn’t the type of girl to wear a lot of make-up; she only ever wore some on special occasions and not daily. But today she had a little bit of mascara on, probably because they went to visit someone else this afternoon and she wanted to look nice. Jason liked her without too much make-up or none at all. She had a natural beauty.   
  
“I like your posters,” Eden stated and smiled at him.  
  
“Thanks, some of them were pretty hard to get,” Jason replied and smiled back. He sat down on his bed and made space for her to sit on as well. Jason was nearly fourteen now, and his body was getting more and more muscled. Hairs were slowly beginning to show on his legs and arms, and he had just begun having to shave his face. He played soccer in his spare time which gave him a lot of good exercise and time with his friends.  
  
Eden sat down next to Jason, keeping a respectful distance but not too much. They were friends, after all. Next to the bed there was a window with a view into the garden. Jason usually kept the blinds down because Emma liked to stand outside his room and make faces at him while he sat at his laptop.   
  
“My mom told me that you got a new classmate. A boy who’s like you,” Jason finally spoke. He glanced at Eden briefly and gathered his hands on his lap while hunching over.  
  
Eden finally looked at him and blinked. “Yeah, his name is Carter, he’s pretty nice. Alex doesn’t always seem to know what to say anymore now that there is two of my kind in the class, but he’s started calling it a ‘circus’ now. I just tell him that he makes a funny donkey addition to it.”  
  
Jason leaned his head back and laughed. “Nice one,” he grinned. Eden grinned back. “So… is he like… your new best friend at school or something? This Carter guy.”  
  
Eden was surprised at the question. “Hmm, not more than Ariel is, but he’s definitely becoming one of my good friends. He helps me with math, which I’m not the best at, and he’s kind enough to stay half an hour extra after class to help me.”  
  
Jason stared into his lap and gritted his teeth briefly in jealousy. “He sounds kind of like a nerd.”  
  
Eden laughed at that. “Yeah, he takes school very seriously but so do I, so I guess we’re a good friend match. He skipped a grade so he’s five months younger than me. But I have the feeling he won’t turn out to be a total jackass like many of the guys in my class are.”   
  
Jason glanced at her. “Yeah, I guess guys my age are pretty stupid to be around, huh?” He smirked a little.  
  
“Most of them are, but you’re not so bad,” Eden grinned. She smiled when Jason’s face lit up just a little and the boy straightened up again. They looked at each other for a little while before Eden carefully asked, “So… any nice girls in your class?” There was a teasing tone in her voice that made Jason chuckle and blush a bit.  
  
“Some of them are, but most are snobbish.”  
  
“Yeah, same in my class. They put on 5 pounds of make-up and rub their butts against the guys’ crotches when they sit on their laps.” Eden grimaced in disgust.  
  
Jason laughed out loud. “I know, there was one girl who did that with me once.”  
  
Eden’s eyes widened. “Really?”  
  
“Yeah, I shoved her off. Never liked her anyway.”  
  
Jason looked at her, and Eden looked back at him. They stared into each other eyes for a moment. Eden’s were blue like Castiel’s, and Jason’s were light brown like Jo’s. None of them said anything, they just stared quietly, and Jason’s gaze briefly fell to Eden’s lips.  
  
Their staring was interrupted when Emma suddenly barged into the room. Jason’s eyes widened and Eden turned her head in the direction of the door and blinked at Emma in surprise.  
  
“Oh, you weren’t kissing after all,” Emma giggled, and stared at her brother mockingly. Lily appeared behind her and was giggling as well.  
  
Eden’s cheeks flushed a little and Jason quickly got up from the bed. _“Out!”_ he growled at his sister. “How many times do I have to tell you to knock before you come in?!”  
  
Emma and Lily shrieked and ran outside into the corridor when Jason came closer. “But the door was unlocked!” Emma said.  
  
“Doesn’t matter!” Jason retorted. He ran after her and Lily, and they screamed and laughed as they ran towards the living room. Eden chuckled in amusement and got up to follow them. She laughed when she saw Jason chasing his sister and Lily around the house with both girls shrieking and laughing. Jason himself was grinning and making roaring noises as he chased them, and Eden stood and observed their game in amusement. When Jason saw her staring at them and grinning, he came after her as well, and Eden shrieked and began running together with the two younger girls.  
  
“Hey, watch out for Jo’s things!” Castiel yelled after Lily and Eden. A worried frown formed on his forehead as his daughters ran around and screamed, and their wings were spread out. He was worried they were going to break something.  
  
Jo just laughed next to him when she saw how the angel was sitting at the edge of the couch, ready to get up. Noah was crawling around next to Castiel on the couch, and he crawled closer to Castiel after the room was filled with noise and people running around.  
  
“Okay, Jason, I think you guys have run enough now,” Jo eventually spoke out loud, making Jason come to a stop and the others too.   
  
“Nuuu, but it was fun!” Emma protested.  
  
“Not when I have to clean up after you,” Jo remarked.  
  
Isaac had been eager to join them as well but he wasn’t able to in his condition, and Adrian had held him back. He pouted in offense over not being able to participate and play with the others.  
  
Dean and Tom came back inside right after the children had stopped running around, and Dean raised an eyebrow when he saw how exhausted they were. “Did we miss anything?”  
  
“You’re panting like you ran a marathon, son,” Tom grinned at Jason when he came into the living room. He gave Jason a pat on the shoulder before joining Jo and Castiel on the couch.  
  
“Nah, we were just playing,” Jason panted and grinned.  
  
“Again! Again!” Lily begged and went over to pull at Eden’s dress.  
  
“No, we’re having a break now. And leave my dress alone,” Eden told her kindly and pried her hands off her clothing. Lily pouted but didn’t beg any further.   
  
The children calmed down again, and the adults sat down to talk for another half an hour. Eden and Jason had decided to join the others in the video game, so now they were four kids playing. Lily and Emma cheered them on sometimes, but mostly they played other things together.  
  
Castiel enjoyed visiting friends. It kept his mind off Crowley who was always in the back of his mind as a potential threat. His worst fear was that things with Crowley had yet to reach the climax.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty fluffy but the next one should have more drama in it. Things between Eden and Jason are interesting to explore now that they are teenagers and Carter has come into the story… You will soon see what I have in mind for them. My updates are slowed down because my beta is a bit busy lately and I haven’t been on the computer that much for the past few days. Writing is time consuming, so sometimes I allow myself to take a few days break. I will try my best to keep the updates regular as always :)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	34. Chapter 34

**October 2026 (Castiel is 37, Dean is 38, Eden is 13, Adrian is 9 (almost 10), the twins are 5 (almost 6), Noah is 5 months old, Kevin is 16).**  
  
It was early October and Isaac had finally just gotten his cast off. His leg had healed, although he still wasn’t supposed to play to wild with it. His wing had also made a good recovery but was still quite sensitive to being injured again. His tail still had an ugly scar down the left side of it which had been hit by the car, but the boy didn’t seem to mind it much – he thought it looked cool. The wound on his forehead was healing well, as well as the cuts on his leg, and doctors had done all they could to prevent scarring.   
  
Isaac was glad that he was allowed to go back to kindergarten again. He had always been very social and loved to play around with the other kids. Being alone and sitting down just wasn’t him. Lily was also happy to have her twin back in the kindergarten, and on the first day the teachers had had their hands full when the two of them had been out of control from joy and Isaac had to tumble around with everyone. They had even complained a bit to Dean when he had picked them up in the late afternoon.   
  
Saturday morning on the 10th of October, Castiel woke up at 8am. He blinked his eyes sleepily before turning his head to the side to look at Dean. The demon was still sleeping, his chest rising with every breath he took. Castiel smiled fondly and moved his hand up the bed to touch his mate’s softened, rough feathers. There was a scent in the air. The scent of musk; very strong and very dominant. It took Castiel a few seconds to calculate that it was Dean who was having an erotic dream and was projecting a strong, sexual musk from it. Because Dean was his mate, Castiel could pick up the scent much better than others could.   
  
The angel rolled his eyes when Dean made a soft, needy noise in his sleep. The demon shifted a little, and Castiel felt Dean’s tail slap against his leg as it moved restlessly during Dean’s dream.  
  
Castiel slowly got up. He went over to the door and locked it before going back to the bed. He slowly pulled the covers off of Dean, who was dressed only in his boxers. The angel crawled down between the demon’s legs and spread them a little to have more space. Dean was still sleeping, and his erection was hard and heavy in his underwear. His hips made small movements, so Castiel figured his dream was rather intense. He only hoped it was about him.  
  
Castiel lay down on his stomach with his wings spread out behind him, before he carefully grabbed the waistband of Dean’s underwear and pulled it down. The demon’s leaking erection popped free, and Dean made a pleased moan in his sleep. Castiel took the cock in his hand, feeling its thickness and observing the strong veins in it. He gave it a few strokes before he leaned in and licked the underside of it. He teased the sensitive head with his tongue and smirked when Dean began to stir and wake up. Just when Dean was about to open his eyes, Castiel took him into his mouth as far as he could.  
  
“Ahh, fuck!” Dean cursed in pleasure, and was suddenly wide awake. He leaned himself up a little and stared down at Cas who was between his legs, sucking him. “Cas?” he frowned. He moaned when the angel swirled his tongue over his cock.  
  
Castiel couldn’t fit all of Dean inside his mouth, and he pulled off when Dean spoke. “You were having a dream. I’m just helping,” he stated, and licked at the member again.  
  
Dean moaned loudly and lay back down. “I’m not complaining, you just surprised me,” he chuckled. His hand found Cas’ black hair and grabbed it while the angel sucked him down again. His hips bucked up on their own accord, making Castiel choke and pull off. Dean laughed a little when the angel glared up at him. “Sorry,” he grinned, and stroked his hand through his mate’s hair in apology.  
  
Castiel went back to work once more, but this time he placed his hand on Dean’s abdomen to keep him still. Dean was big enough as it was, he didn’t want to be chocked on his cock when he bucked up. The angel used his other hand to stroke the part of Dean’s dick that he couldn’t reach while he sucked him, and he closed his eyes as he gave his mate pleasure and listened to the pleased moans and grunts he was rewarded with. Castiel could feel his hole leaking and soaking his underwear slightly, and his own dick was hard and painful between his legs. He rubbed it into the sheets, trying to be discreet, but Dean seemed to have noticed it.  
  
“Fuck, that’s so hot. You enjoy sucking me that much, little angel?” Dean grinned and grabbed Cas’ hair tighter again.  
  
Castiel only hummed in agreement, not bothering to pull off. The vibrations from his humming made Dean’s cock ooze more precome, and Castiel swallowed it eagerly. He moved his hand away from the demon’s member and down to his balls instead. They were heavy and warm, and he teased and cupped them while he continued sucking his mate.  
  
“Fuck, I’m gonna come soon,” Dean warned and arched his back off the bed. His wings were lying out flat across the bed and over the side of it, and they gave a small flap every now and then. His tail was restless, curling and shifting next to his leg. When Castiel began purring around him, Dean finally couldn’t hold it back anymore. His hand tightened in the angel’s hair and his back arched off the bed as he climaxed. He let out a long, dragged groan of pleasure as he came, wave after wave.  
  
Castiel winced and pulled off when his mouth was flooded with the demon’s come. He stroked Dean through the rest, watching the white, thick fluid coat his hand, Dean’s balls and thighs, and the bed sheets below.  
  
Dean collapsed on the bed and panted when it was over. He smiled happily and peered down at Cas who was slowly getting up. The angel went up from the bed to get a towel to clean the mess up with.  
  
Castiel had only just cleaned it up before Dean grabbed his hand and dragged him down on top of him. The angel yelped in surprise as he landed on top of a very naked Dean, and the demon pressed their lips together and kissed him hungrily. Suddenly Dean’s hands were in his wings and roaming over his body. Castiel mewled into Dean’s mouth when he grabbed his ass with both hands. The demon’s tail moved up, rubbing itself against the clothed cleft of the angel’s ass and feeling the slickness that had already soaked the angel’s black briefs.  
  
Suddenly, Castiel was being maneuvered onto his stomach on the bed with Dean climbing on top of him. “Dean?” the angel asked, uncertainty in his voice, and glanced over his shoulder back at the demon.  
  
Dean just grinned and made Castiel spread out his wings. The demon unbuttoned the shirt below the wings, making it able to be taken off. Castiel helped him remove his t-shirt and underwear until he was lying naked beneath Dean with his face pressed into a pillow. He still wasn’t sure what Dean had in mind, and his wings twitched slightly as he wondered what would happen next.  
  
Dean hummed as he looked down at his mate’s submissive and spread-out body. He rubbed his hands up Castiel’s spine, over his back, and up between his shoulder blades and wings. The angel shivered at the touch. Dean’s tail moved over the angel’s perfect ass, teasing between the cheeks and over the leaking hole between them.  
  
“Ahhh please, Dean, stop with the teasing,” Castiel whined and buried his face in the pillow.  
  
Dean just grinned. “Just lay still and enjoy.” He buried his hands in the silken soft feathers, smirking when Cas cried out in pleasure. He moved his tail away from his ass, causing the angel to whine in protest, but he soon stopped whining when Dean touched his oil glands and teased the little nubs with his fingers. Oil leaked out, and Castiel’s body jolted when Dean gently pinched the glands.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel cried out.  
  
“Wanna see if I can make you come just by touching those precious wings of yours… I bet I can. I’ve done it before, remember?” Dean smirked behind him.   
  
Castiel groaned impatiently and rubbed himself against the sheets.  
  
“Ah-ah,” Dean told him. “Don’t rub your pretty little dick against the sheets, that’s cheating. It’s just your wings that are in focus now.” He grinned when Castiel growled in annoyance, but he knew that Cas liked it when he paid attention to his wings, and only his wings.   
  
Dean sat with his legs on either side of Cas’ hips, and he finally began moving his hands into the feathers, rubbing the wing bones, touching the oil glands, and stimulating the angel as well as possible. His own wings were spread above them and flared with interest as he pleasured his angel’s pure white wings. Soon, Castiel became a moaning, begging mess, and Dean could tell that the angel’s ass was leaking and clenching without even seeing it.   
  
“Dean, please,” Castiel sobbed, and grasped the sheets tightly. He wanted so desperately for Dean to touch his hole, but he knew that the demon wasn’t going to do that now that his focus was on his wings.  
  
Dean leaned down, licking at the glands now and rubbing them with his tongue, making Cas buck and cry out again. He was a little worried that Cas’ cries could be heard around the house, so he told Cas to bite at the pillow to muffle the sounds a little. It was a shame because Dean really liked those pretty noises.  
  
Castiel’s body was becoming more and more stimulated, to the point that it almost hurt for the angel. Dean grasped the feathers harshly and teased the oil glands with his under hand – tickling and pinching them until Cas finally came apart under him. The angel cried into the pillow and bucked and writhed as he finally came into the sheets.  
  
“Fuck,” Dean cursed as he heard and felt Cas’ pleasure. He stroked his hands up and down the angel’s spine for the ten seconds that it lasted, until Castiel slumped against the bed in exhaustion. Dean sat back with a smug grin and lifted himself off of Cas. “I think we need to clean the sheets today.”  
  
“Mmhmm,” Castiel hummed into the pillow. His body was tingling with the aftermath of the pleasure and he didn’t have the strength to move. His wings were spread out lazily and the feathers were a mess after all the attention Dean had given them. They twitched as a pleasant tingle went through them after his orgasm.  
  
Dean chuckled at him and gave his ass a playful slap, making the angel jump in surprise.  
  
Castiel looked up and saw that Dean was becoming hard again. He rolled his eyes at his mate, who only gave him an apologetic grin, before he crawled over and stroked and licked Dean until he climaxed again. The come coated his hand and the sheets once more, and Castiel licked most of it up and used the towel to clean the rest.  
  
“Hmm, definitely need new sheets now,” Dean remarked with a smirk.  
  
“I’ll do it later, I’m hungry now,” Castiel muttered and got up from the bed.   
  
“And we really need to talk to Charlie about that intrauterine device soon,” Dean spoke. He came up behind the angel as he tried to get dressed, and Castiel stilled when Dean wrapped his arm around him and rested his head on the angel’s shoulder.  
  
“I know, we’ll call her soon,” Castiel smiled and wrestled free from Dean’s embrace.  
  
Dean agreed with him and grinned excitedly. After getting dressed they went downstairs to have some breakfast and wait for the rest of the children to wake up. The twins were up already, watching TV and tumbling on the couch.  
  
  


***

  
  
In the afternoon they went over to the Trans’ house so the kids could see Maggie and her puppies. The puppies were almost six weeks old now, and almost old enough to be taken away from their mother and find a new home. Kevin and his mother wanted to sell them when they were ready because Mrs. Tran didn’t want all those dogs running around her house – one hyper dog was enough for her.   
  
They were outside in the garden where the eight puppies were running around. They were still small and couldn’t walk or run properly yet so they stumbled a lot, but they were active and healthy. Maggie kept a close eye on them and was a good mother.  
  
“They are so cuuute!” Lily exclaimed and kneeled down to pet the puppies. Isaac joined her, and the puppies came over to him and sniffed him curiously. Adrian and Eden were equally interested, and Kevin allowed Eden to pick up one of the puppies. She cradled it in her arms and grinned down at it as it squirmed around curiously. Maggie was calm, and she wagged her tail as she went between them and her puppies.   
  
Castiel smiled when Eden showed the puppy to him, and Noah glanced down at it with interest as he sat on his papa’s arm. The angel used his free hand to gently pet the puppy’s head and smiled fondly at it. He had always liked baby animals, but Michael had never allowed him to have a pet.  
  
All the puppies had a piece of cloth around their necks, and each had a different color so that they could be told apart from one another. The puppy in Eden’s arms had a pink colored cloth.  
  
“We’ve named her Molly so far,” Kevin told them as he watched Eden hold the puppy and show it to her parents. “She’s one of the calmest puppies, and the youngest. I have the feeling her siblings leave her out sometimes because she’s a little weaker…”  
  
“Aw,” Eden cooed and petted the puppy in sympathy. Adrian came over next to her to see.  
  
“The puppy does look a little smaller than the others…” Dean noted as he looked between the puppies.  
  
Mrs. Tran came over. “Molly’s always been a bit smaller because she doesn’t get to feed as much, so we started pushing the others back so she could have some space. She seems a bit more confident now.”  
  
“She’s for sale in about two weeks if you want her…” Kevin grinned.  
  
Dean turned his head to look at Kevin. He looked a little hesitant before glancing back at the puppy that Eden was already bonding with. “Nah, I don’t know…” He looked at Cas for help, and the angel looked up at him with hesitation as well. They had talked a bit about having a dog but hadn’t fully decided yet.  
  
“Well, since you’ve babysat Maggie so often, we’ll give her to you for free,” Mrs. Tran offered. “But first when she’s old enough to get away from her mother. And you may change the name if you want.”  
  
The twins lit up at that and jumped over to them. “Please, please, please! We want a dog!” they begged and began pulling at Dean and Cas’ shirts.  
  
“Whoa, don’t rip our clothes off,” Dean spoke and took a step back. He turned his head and looked at Cas for help with the decision.  
  
Castiel stared back at Dean before turning his gaze to the children and the little puppy. Molly was licking at Eden’s finger now and the girl giggled and cooed softly at the dog. Noah squirmed on the angel’s arm, wanting to get closer to the puppy, but Castiel didn’t let him get too close. He pondered for a few moments, and the kids looked up at him with hope and excitement.  
  
“I don’t know… If she’s a calm dog and the children respect that she needs some space for herself sometimes then I don’t see why not,” Castiel finally spoke. The children cheered and the angel turned to look at his mate, who stared back at him with a calculating frown.  
  
“Hmmm,” Dean pondered, looking at intensely at his mate and the children. “Well, fine with me, but you guys have to take part in taking care of her then,” he said firmly.  
  
“Yay!” they all cheered happily, and Mrs. Tran and Kevin laughed.  
  
“I wanna hold the puppy too!” Lily told Eden and held up her hands towards the puppy.  
  
“Okay, but be really gentle,” Eden told her firmly, before she carefully put Molly into Lily’s arms.  
  
“Don’t drop, squeeze, or let her get hurt,” Dean said to them with a firm stare.  
  
“We won’t,” Lily promised. Isaac and Adrian came over to look and touch the puppy gently.  
  
Castiel smiled when he saw how happy the children were, and Dean turned to face Kevin and his mother. “You don’t need to give the puppy for free, you know…”  
  
“No discussions there,” Mrs. Tran said. “You get her for free, and that’s final.”  
  
Dean chuckled. “Thanks. I guess we’ll pick her up when she’s ready.” He turned to look at Cas again. “And we have to buy dog stuff now… And take her to a vet for vaccinations and stuff.”  
  
Castiel chuckled softly. “We’ll manage.”  
  
The children were excited to have a dog of their own, and they couldn’t stop admiring the puppy that would soon be theirs. Eden made Lily put Molly back with her siblings again, and they watched as all the puppies played and tumbled around. Dean and Castiel shared a happy smile together, and they stayed at the Trans’ house for a while.  
  
Afterwards, they decided to take a walk around the neighborhood before going home. Castiel was walking with Noah on his arm, and the baby was still wide awake and active. They walked to the end of the neighborhood before going back home. The children loved taking walks, and Lily and Eden would sometimes collect flowers from the sidewalk or park and bring them home.  
  
Lily fell a bit behind as she was busy picking pretty flowers from the grass around the sidewalk. She always had her little shoulder bag with her when they went for a walk, and she put the flowers inside along with pretty stones that she found. Her family was already going across the street back to their house just before they passed Crowley’s house (they didn’t want to walk on the sidewalk outside the demon’s residence, especially not when his car was there). Lily was about to join them when she saw something shiny lying on the grass outside Crowley’s house. She leaned down and picked up a golden wristwatch. She turned it in her hands, admiring the golden color, and figured it was probably expensive. Assuming that someone must have lost it, she put it into her little bag so he could bring it back home and show it to her parents. They would know what to do with it.  
  
Lily carefully looked out for cars before going across the street. Dean had stopped up to see where she was, and Lily smiled up at him when she caught up with him and the others.   
  
Once they were inside, Dean announced, “I’ll go do some shopping now. If anyone wants to come with, now’s your chance, otherwise you can stay here with your papa. And Adrian, you can’t come – there might be some birthday shopping.” He looked at Adrian who nodded silently. His birthday was in ten days so Dean had to buy the rest of the presents until then.  
  
The children looked between each other.  
  
“But my fav show has its final episode today,” Isaac muttered.  
  
“Well, stay home then,” Dean chuckled.  
  
“I wanna go!” Lily jumped. Dean grinned down at her, and Lily went over to Eden. “Are you coming too?”  
  
“Nah, Carter promised he’d call me today at 4:15pm to help me with that math assignment for Monday, and that’s in twenty minutes, so I can’t go,” Eden said, and gave her little sister an apologetic smile.  
  
“Guess it’s just you and me then, sweetie,” Dean smiled at Lily. He reached out his hand towards her and she took it happily. Dean looked over at Castiel before going, “Take care of the kids, Cas. We’ll probably be back in two hours or so.”  
  
“Alright, see you later, Dean,” Castiel smiled and waved goodbye at them as Dean took Lily into the garage where the car was parked.  
  
They took the Impala, which Dean always found an excuse to drive when the whole family wasn’t joining.   
  
Lily eagerly jumped into the car – the wristwatch in her bag completely forgotten.  
  
  


***

  
  
Eden was in her room for over an hour, talking with Carter on the phone before she went downstairs again. Isaac and Adrian were playing a video game after Isaac’s long awaited episode had aired, and Castiel had just put Noah upstairs to nap.  
  
“Can you please look after your siblings while I shower?” Castiel asked Eden after she came downstairs.  
  
“Sure, papa,” Eden smiled. She watched Castiel disappear into the bathroom and heard the shower being turned on a few moments later. She went over to the couch and sat down while watching her brothers play. She decided to read a book until her papa was done.  
  
After a few minutes, the doorbell rang.  
  
The children looked up, frowning.  
  
Eden got up from the couch and went into the entrance hall. She went up on her toes and peered through the door spy, but the person was looking down so she couldn’t really see who it was. She thought it looked a bit like Crowley, but her common sense told her that he wouldn’t dare to come over to their house, so she opened the door carefully to see who it was.  
  
Eden flinched back when she saw Crowley staring back at her. She tried to shut the door, but Crowley blocked it and pushed it open, causing Eden to get pushed back. She stared at him, wide-eyed and in horror. “You’re not supposed to be here, get out,” she told him and swallowed nervously.  
  
“I’m not going anywhere until I get my watch,” Crowley growled. “Where is it?”  
  
Eden frowned at him, confused. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Of course you don’t. You little freaks always have to complicate things, don’t you?” Crowley sneered and stepped over the threshold. Eden flinched back. “It is very urgent that it get it back; it mustn’t fall into the wrong hands. So, _where is it?_ ” he growled out impatiently.  
  
Adrian and Isaac immediately became alerted when they heard Crowley’s voice. Adrian ran out into the entrance hall. “Hey! My dad says you can’t be here! Get out!”  
  
“I’ll be going as soon as I get that damned watch! I know you have it – I saw that white-winged little freak sibling of yours snooping around outside my house, and later I find out that my watch is missing and figured I must have lost it outside. Doesn’t take a genius to know that she took it,” Crowley snapped. There was something panicking about him that made the children frown. Crowley tried to walk into the living room but the children gathered in front of him to block his path.   
  
“Lily didn’t take anything!” Adrian yelled angrily. Isaac stood behind him, staring up at the demon in fear and hesitation.  
  
 _“Papa!”_ Eden screamed while she tried holding Crowley back.  
  
Crowley laughed at her mockingly. “Just your papa home, huh? I’m not afraid of him. Now, move out of my way,” he growled.  
  
“This is _our_ house! _You_ move away!” Adrian snapped back, and pushed against at the alpha demon insistently. Crowley gnarled and tried to push his way through, but Eden grabbed his tail from behind and held him back. He snarled in pain and turned around to glare at her.  
  
Finally the bathroom door was opened and Castiel came into the entrance hall through the door across from the bathroom. He was dressed in sweatpants and a dark t-shirt, and his hair and wings were still wet even though he had quickly tried to dry them. He looked concerned as he came out, but he instantly froze when he saw Crowley.  
  
Crowley looked over at him. His eyes roamed over Castiel’s body and his wet, white wings. His lips curled into a malicious, lewd smirk. “Pretty angel home all alone without his mate? Oh, the things I could do to you… But I really just want my watch back.”  
  
Castiel finally snapped out of it and growled as he went over to Crowley. “What are you doing here? Get out of my house!”  
  
“I told you; I want my watch back. It’s very _urgent,_ ” Crowley growled and sharpened his wings threateningly. The children screamed and flinched back.  
  
“I have no idea what you are talking about, but if you don’t get out I will call the police,” Castiel told him, and continued glaring at the demon. His knees felt a bit shaky but he tried to ignore it.  
  
Crowley snarled in anger and frustration. “Then where is that little freak of yours?! The white-winged girl who took it!”  
  
“Lily isn’t home!” Adrian snapped.  
  
Crowley looked down at him with a very displeased and dark face, and Castiel finally came over to push the demon out of his house.  
  
 _“Get out,”_ Castiel growled, and placed a hand on Crowley’s chest as he tried to shove him back outside. He was scared and frightened, but adrenaline pumped through his body and his instincts to protect his children were stronger than the fear.  
  
“You don’t give me orders! You’re below me,” Crowley growled. He reached forward and grasped Castiel by the front of his shirt, aggressively. “Now give me that fucking watch!” he ordered. Castiel stared back at him with wide eyes.  
  
“Nooo, leave papa alone!” Isaac cried.  
  
Adrian growled and tackled himself into Crowley’s side but the demon barely budged. “Leave our papa alone!” he yelled and hit at him. Eden came from the other side and punched against Crowley’s arm as she tried to make him let go. The demon snarled in aggression and spread out his wings, causing the children to get pushed back. Adrian and Isaac landed on the ground, and Eden was pushed back into the shoe drawers.   
  
Castiel stared wide-eyed at Crowley as the demon had him where he wanted him, and he growled when the demon hurt his children. “Get the hell out of here!” he yelled and snarled at him. He tried to scratch the demon’s arm with his nails, but Crowley stubbornly held on to him. His wings thrashed helplessly behind him, and he couldn’t use them for an attack in his current position.   
  
Noah was crying upstairs because all the noise had woken him up, but Cas couldn’t go to him at the moment.  
  
“I’m getting really tired of you and your little family always pissing me off,” Crowley bit out, and tightened his grip on the angel’s shirt. Adrian got up again and charged at him, but the almost 10-year-old boy was no match for someone like Crowley who simply kicked him back.  
  
Finally, Adrian managed to grab a hold of the demon’s tail when Crowley wasn’t paying attention, and he gave it hard pull.  
  
Crowley screamed out in pain and finally let go of Castiel who fell back on the stairs. He gasped in pain before glaring at Adrian with hateful eyes. The boy stepped back, warily. “You little—”  
  
The next thing Crowley knew was a hard impact against the side of his face when Castiel got up and swung his wing right into the demon’s head at full force. Castiel cried out in pain because his sensitive wing wasn’t designed for attacks, and Crowley collapsed on the floor on his hands and knees.   
  
The children stared wide-eyed at the scene, and Eden came over to help Castiel when his wing ached and hurt.   
  
Crowley seemed completely disoriented for a few moments. He put a hand on the side of his face where Cas had hit him and groaned in pain, and a few drops of blood came out of his mouth.   
  
Adrian and Isaac grinned in victory when they saw Crowley bleeding and confused, but the demon glared up at them and growled aggressively, making them flinch back.  
  
Crowley slowly got up, supporting himself against the wall as he was wobbling on his feet and clearly feeling a bit dizzy. He glared over at Castiel with hatred. “You’ll regret this.”  
  
Everyone held their breaths, but when the familiar sound of the Impala pulling up into the driveway sounded, everyone – except Crowley – sighed in relief. The children grinned smugly at the demon, knowing he would totally get his ass kicked now.  
  
Crowley’s eyes widened, and he turned to look out the door which was still half open.   
  
Dean had sensed through his bond with Cas that something was wrong, so he strode up to the front door and pushed the door open. His eyes blazed when he saw Crowley inside his house, Cas sitting on the stairs with a hurt wing, and the children looking distressed. Dean growled, low and aggressively, and he grabbed Crowley harshly by the front of his shirt and threw him outside into the front yard. Lily flinched back and yelped in shock when Crowley came flying out of the house.  
  
Dean was out of it from anger.  
  
As soon as Crowley was thrown outside and had gotten to his feet again, Dean punched him right in the face, making the other demon fall to the ground once more. Dean snarled and growled as he began punching Crowley over and over, who fought back after a few seconds.  
  
“You fucking can’t listen, can you?!” Dean snapped between the punches. _“I warned you to stay the fuck away from my family!”_ he roared.  
  
“This wouldn’t have happened if that little shit hadn’t stolen my watch!” Crowley finally managed to snarl out, and he pointed over at Lily while he lay on the grass, bloody and bruised.  
  
The neighbors had noticed the commotion by now and had called the police, and some of them gathered in front of the house and watched the fight in horror. Castiel and the children watched the fight from the doorway and held their breaths. Noah’s cries had stopped, which was good because Castiel didn’t have time to check on him at the moment.  
  
Dean just snarled at Crowley and kept punching, and Crowley fought back and finally managed to kick Dean off.   
  
“Dad!” Adrian shouted in worry from the door when Dean got kicked back. The kick had hit him in the stomach and it looked quite painful.  
  
Crowley got to his feet and the two demons didn’t stop glaring at each other. They circled one another, sizing the other up. Dean was somewhat taller and his wings were sharper and stronger, but Crowley wasn’t easy to beat down. They growled and bared their teeth at each other before they charged again and an intense fight broke out, involving punches, kicks, razor sharp wings, and aggressive snarling.   
  
Crowley managed to land a few punches at Dean and cut him with his sharp wings, but it was Dean who had the upper hand in the fight. The neighbors didn’t dare to intervene, and Brad also kept his distance – it wasn’t his fight.  
  
Dean finally punched Crowley so hard that the other demon landed face-down in the lawn and was too aching to move. Dean panted heavily, and his fists were bloody and bruised. His wings were still sharp and ready for fight, and he growled down at Crowley before wiping blood away from his mouth with his hand.  
  
“That’s what you get from coming here,” Dean snapped at him.  
  
Crowley merely groaned and turned over on his side. He sent Dean a hard, hateful glare, but Dean could also tell that Crowley had given up now. The defeated demon was a bloody mess, and he had wounds all over from where Dean had cut him with his feathers.  
  
The police finally arrived, and three officers got out and went over to them fast. They were ready with guns, but when they saw the fight was over they seemed to calm down a little. Dean told them that Crowley had come into his home and had attacked his family while he was away, and the police immediately pulled the demon up from the lawn and arrested him. Crowley glared at Dean and his family the whole way over to the police car.  
  
Castiel and the children came outside to see if Dean was okay once Crowley was in the police car.  
  
Dean smiled a little when Castiel came over and looked him up and down. Dean face was a little bloody and bruised, as were his hands, and Crowley’s sharp wings had cut his thigh and his side. “Don’t worry, Cas, I’m fine. I’m more worried about you,” he spoke, and frowned in worry at the angel’s left wing which wasn’t folded completely behind the angel’s back due to pain.  
  
“It’s fine, just hurts a bit,” the angel told him. “I’m so relieved you came…”  
  
“Yeah, nice timing, dad,” Eden smiled as she stood beside them.  
  
“Well, it seems that your papa did a pretty good job at protecting you as well,” Dean grinned and looked proudly at Cas. The angel gave him a small smile.  
  
They all looked up when a familiar face came over to them. “Hey, I heard there was some commotion at your house so I decided to take the call,” Jody told them. She smiled at them, and she was dressed in her police uniform this time.  
  
Dean was surprised to see her. “Oh, it’s you,” he grinned. “Yeah, fucking Crowley has given us some trouble in the past few months…”  
  
“Mind telling me what he wanted from you today?” Jody asked.  
  
“He kept saying he wanted his watch…” Castiel muttered and frowned.  
  
“Yeah, that’s all he kept saying,” Adrian spoke. Isaac nodded in agreement.  
  
“Watch?” Jody frowned.  
  
“Oh!” Lily exclaimed. She reached into her shoulder bag, and the others watched her in confusion. She pulled out the golden watch that she had found earlier. “Maybe it’s this one? I found it outside his house today, on the sidewalk. I wanted to give it to daddy and papa because I thought someone had lost it. But I forgot about it again…” She handed the watch to Jody who took it and frowned at it suspiciously.   
  
The others’ faces lit up in understanding.  
  
“So it _was_ you who took it!” Adrian blurted. “He kept saying he saw you snooping around his house, but we didn’t know anything about that watch.”  
  
“You should have told us you found it,” Castiel told her, but not unkindly.   
  
Lily looked up at him in shame. “But I forgot…”  
  
“It’s alright, sweetie, not your fault,” Dean smiled at her. He looked back at Jody who was still studying the watch in her hands. She gestured for one of her colleagues to come over and they used a loop to inspect the watch closer.  
  
“I think this is one of the stolen pieces of jewelry we’ve been looking for for the past few months,” Jody muttered. “There has been several expensive jewelry pieces that were stolen from shops all over the state, and they are being sold on to unknowing third parties. I’ve been investigating that case for a while now, but we haven’t got a final lead on the culprits yet. Well, until now.”  
  
Dean’s eyebrows rose up. “Seriously?” The others gasped in shock.   
  
“Well, we can’t know for sure if Crowley is involved until we’ve searched his house, but I wouldn’t be surprised if we find more stuff there. He probably doesn’t work alone either. I’ll let you know when I know more,” Jody said. She smiled at them and nodded goodbye as she went back to her police car, and they said goodbye to her as well.  
  
Some paramedics had arrived to look at Dean, and the demon groaned in annoyance over their fuss. Castiel rolled his eyes when Dean tried to stay manly and claim he didn’t need to get looked at, but the angel insisted he should. Another paramedic tried to look at Castiel wing as well, but the angel quickly flinched it away.  
  
Dean laughed. “And you told me that I need to be looked at and then you refuse it yourself.” He sat on the back of the ambulance while a male human treated his wounds. The children grinned at his comment.  
  
Castiel glared at him. “You know why I don’t like it,” he muttered accusingly.   
  
“Well, I have to assess your wing,” the female paramedic said. “It there pain all the time? When you move it? When something touches it?”  
  
“Um, yes to all three questions,” Castiel told her.   
  
The paramedic nodded. “But I have to see if there is anything indicating that it’s broken, so…”  
  
Castiel looked at her in extreme discomfort. He didn’t like anyone else but Dean touching his wings, and he was very wary of doctors that he wasn’t familiar with. He glanced at Dean who gave him an encouraging smile before he finally relaxed and let the human woman touch his wing to assess its condition. Castiel tensed and trembled slightly. Ever since Michael had put him through those awful, humiliating examinations when he was younger, his body went into a defense mode when a doctor or paramedic touched him. The fact that this paramedic was female did make him feel slightly more comfortable, and he replied to the questions she asked. Eden was by his side, holding his hand for comfort and it relaxed him a little.  
  
“Well, it’s not broken,” the paramedic spoke and stepped back. “Just keep it still and don’t move it around too much for the next few days. Flying is not advised.”  
  
Dean chuckled. “We can’t fly that well anyway.” Castiel chuckled a little at that too.  
  
When the paramedic walked away, Castiel turned to Eden and asked her, “Can you go check on Noah for me and bring him outside if he’s awake?”  
  
Eden nodded. “Okay,” she smiled and went inside.  
  
Lily and Isaac went over and hugged Castiel as he stood next to Dean by the ambulance. The angel smiled down at them and rubbed their backs soothingly.   
  
“So glad you’re okay, papa,” Isaac sniffled.  
  
Castiel smiled. “And I’m glad the rest of you are okay.”  
  
Dean looked up when the male paramedic returned after having disappeared into the ambulance for a while. “We’d like to take you to the hospital and stitch up that cut on your leg.”  
  
“Seriously?” Dean groaned.  
  
“You should go, Dean. I will pick you up soon,” Castiel told him. Dean would go with the ambulance but couldn’t get home without a car. Eden was old enough to look after her siblings for an hour while the angel picked him up.  
  
Dean agreed and said goodbye to the children. He’d rather not go to the hospital, but he didn’t want his wounds to keep bleeding or getting infected either. He kissed Castiel goodbye before going with the ambulance to the hospital.  
  
Noah was blissfully unaware of the events, but he had gotten a little restless after all the shouting in the house earlier. Castiel comforted him until he took the Tahoe and headed for the hospital. Dean’s wounds weren’t serious even if they needed stitches and bandages, and Crowley had had it much worse. The children were relieved when Dean came home and seemed fine.  
  
They were all relieved that they might have finally gotten rid of Crowley now. He would face jail no matter what because he had trespassed into their house and been violent towards them. Threatening children wasn’t something the court would overlook – even if they were angel/demon hybrids.   
  
After a few days of recovering from the incident and injuries, Jody came by to inform them that Crowley was indeed involved with selling stolen items on to unknowing customers. The items had been stolen by professional thieves, after which Crowley and five other businessmen sold the items on. His house had a whole box of stolen goods, and they figured that the golden watch must have fallen out completely by accident when he had hurried the box inside his house. To anyone else, it had just looked like he had been shopping so none of the neighbors were suspicious about the boxes he carried. It seemed he was being put away for a long time now. It was no wonder he had been so obsessed about getting the watch back after he found out that Lily had taken it – he knew that if it fell into the police’s hands he would be busted.   
  
Dean couldn’t help but think that Crowley had been incredibly stupid to do such risky and illegal things, but he certainly didn’t feel sorry for him that he had been arrested. Lily was a little hero in everyone’s eyes now.  
  
The family was happy that their neighborhood had turned peaceful again, and prayed it would stay that way. Castiel knew they were unlikely to ever see Crowley again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending this chapter was really difficult, so I'm sorry if it ended up seeming a little sloppy. Crowley is gone for good now, and the family finally got to make a stand against him. Finding out how to get rid of him was tricky, but I knew that I wanted him over at their house while Dean wasn't around.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! There will be more time jumping from now on, and some more focus on Eden especially since things will begin to change between her and Jason and I want to explore that.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	35. Chapter 35

**June – July 2027 (Castiel is 37 (almost 38), Dean is 39, Eden is 13 (almost 14), Adrian is 10, the twins are 6, Noah is 1 years old).**  
  
Eight months had passed since the incident with Crowley, and things had gone back to normal again. Isaac had fully recovered except for the scar on his tail and one on his leg. The scar on his forehead was barely visible and most people didn’t notice it. The boy was now much more careful when he was near the street and cars, as was Lily. Eden and Adrian had always been easier to control and they always followed the rules more than the twins, but they too now knew even better why the street was so dangerous.   
  
A couple of weeks after the Crowley incident they had gotten the puppy, Molly. The children had been very excited to have her, and the dog was much calmer than her mother but still playful. Dean still had to remind the twins that they couldn’t play with Molly when she was in her dog basket, since it meant that the dog wanted to be alone and relax a little. Dean and Castiel were surprised at how much the children – even the twins – wanted to take part in taking care of Molly. They helped washing her (which often led to water fights outside), giving her food, and taking her for walks. The dog’s basket had been placed in the entrance hall and Molly had access to whole house except for the doors that were closed. Kevin had sold the rest of the puppies to different new owners who lived further away, so Molly was the only one of them living close to Maggie. She had been vaccinated and fixed, and was a healthy dog.  
  
In the summer the following year it was time for Castiel to finally get his intrauterine device (IUD). They had called Charlie about it and had scheduled an appointment with her so she could insert the device. Surgery or anesthesia was not required. They had decided to wait until summer before Castiel should have it inserted because it was problematic to find babysitters for an entire week for the children, and they didn’t want to just drop all five of them off at Mary and John’s house. The children’s summer holidays were coming up – meaning that they could have Eden and Adrian be in summer camp for a week, and let Mary and John take care of the three other kids while Cas went through his heat.  
  
Dean had taken half the day off to go with Castiel to Charlie’s clinic. In the morning they were busy getting the children ready for school. Dean would drive them to school and then to work, but he would leave at 12:30pm to make their appointment with Charlie.  
  
Castiel was preparing lunchboxes for the children, and Lily jumped up and down next to him.  
  
“Papa, can I have a slice of cucumber on top of my bread with cheese?” she begged and stared up at him with her best puppy eyes.  
  
Castiel chuckled. “Of course you can, cucumbers are healthy.”   
  
Lily cheered and ran over to Molly who was running around the room as everyone got ready for the day. Molly was almost a year old, and she was playful and curious all the time. The dog jumped happily when Lily came over to give her some attention.  
  
Dean grinned when he came into the living room and saw Lily tumbling around with Molly. They had begun training the dog already, and she had gotten pretty good at obeying commands, even if her being a puppy sometimes made her ignore commands in favor of having fun.  
  
“Remember to get ready and not waste too much time with the dog, sweetie,” Dean told her.  
  
“Yes, daddy,” Lily replied, and shrieked when Molly licked her face. Isaac came over to play with Molly as well, while Adrian and Eden were busy packing their schoolbags.  
  
Dean came over to Castiel who was still busy with the kids’ lunch.  
  
“I heard that the Jacksons are going on vacation for four weeks soon. At least they won’t be renting their house out again,” Dean chuckled. The Jacksons had been shocked to hear about who Crowley really was and what he had done to Castiel once. They had apologized a lot of times to them for having allowed Crowley to rent their house which was so close to Dean and Castiel’s house, but they had thought he was just an ordinary business man looking for a place to stay for a few months while working temporarily in the city’s department of his work.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that. I really hope we won’t have any more bad neighbors…” Castiel muttered.   
  
“Yeah, me too.”  
  
Dean’s injuries had healed well after his fight with Crowley. His right thigh had needed a few stitches, and his side had gotten a little cut as well. The doctors had given him the newest treatment which should reduce the scarring, and Dean usually healed well, so there was almost nothing to see. He did have a few tiny scars here and there but they weren’t visible unless you looked very closely, and it wasn’t something that bothered him or Cas in their daily life.   
  
“Nervous about today?” Dean asked him suddenly.  
  
“A little, but I trust Charlie,” Castiel smiled. “I’m just worried it’ll hurt.” He finished up Eden’s lunch, wrapped it in tin foil and put it in her lunchbox.   
  
“Well, she told us on the phone that it shouldn’t,” Dean reminded him. “And you’ll be fine, Cas. Charlie is not a pervert, and she’s into women anyway,” he chuckled.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “I know that, and it’s not like she hasn’t seen me down there before – she has delivered all five of our children.”  
  
Dean laughed and pushed his wing against the angel’s teasingly. He grinned when Castiel gave him a playful glare and a smile before finishing Adrian’s lunch.  
  
“Why are you going to see Charlie again?” Eden asked and came over to them. They both looked up in surprise because they didn’t know she had heard them talk.  
  
“Your papa is getting some device inserted so he can’t become pregnant while it’s there, and Charlie has to do it,” Dean explained, and kept his voice down so that the twins wouldn’t hear. Lily and Isaac were busy tumbling around with Molly anyway.  
  
“Oh,” Eden spoke and looked between them. “But I thought his suppressants did that?”  
  
Dean smirked. “They do, but he can’t go into heat when he’s on them…” Eden’s eyes widened in understanding, and Castiel blushed like mad and slapped Dean’s arm in annoyance over having told her that.  
  
“I didn’t need to know that,” Eden spoke with a disgusted frown. “You’re perverted, dad.”  
  
Dean burst out laughing.  
  
“Yes, he is,” Castiel muttered in agreement and scowled at his mate.  
  
“Hey, it was your idea to get it,” Dean pointed out with a grin. Castiel slapped his arm again.   
  
Eden laughed softly at them. “I guess that means more holidays at grandma and grandpa’s, then.”  
  
“Well, I was thinking that you and Adrian could spend a week in the summer camp so your grandparents don’t get overloaded. But if you want, you can spend some days at your grandparents’ too – if they agree,” Dean said. He had stopped laughing by now but was still smirking at Cas every now and then because the angel was still blushing.  
  
“I’d like to spend a few days at grandma and grandpa’s, yeah. Then I can hang out with Jason as well,” Eden smiled. “Can we go to movies then, me and Jason, if he agrees?”  
  
“Sure, as long as you follow the rules we’ve set for you,”   
  
“No, dad, I will walk around half-naked like most girls my age do, go into dark allies, cheat my way into the cinema, let guys grope me without punching them, and take drugs if they’re offered to me,” Eden spoke in a sarcastic tone while she rolled her eyes.  
  
Dean laughed again. “Alright, good to know,” he chuckled. “Now get ready, sweetie, we’re driving soon.”  
  
Eden just smirked and got her lunchbox from Castiel before going into the entrance hall to get ready.   
  
Castiel waved goodbye at them in the door when they left, and he smiled when he saw them waving back and the twins looking like they couldn’t wait to go to the kindergarten and meet their friends again.   
  
  


***

  
  
Dean picked up Castiel later and they drove to Charlie’s clinic. They brought Noah with them because they had nowhere else to put him in the meanwhile, and Dean was sure that Charlie wouldn’t mind.   
  
“Hello there, my only angel/demon clients,” Charlie grinned when they came into the room. She shook their hands like always and peered down at little Noah who was on Castiel’s arm. “Hey there, little guy, getting bigger, huh?” she cooed and tickled his stomach gently. Noah shrieked and laughed up at her.  
  
Castiel smiled at how positively Noah responded to her, and Dean chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, he’s getting bigger but is still pretty small,” Dean spoke.  
  
“Well, that’s normal for submissives. I’m sure Castiel was just as small when he was Noah’s age,” Charlie smirked.  
  
“According to my brother, yes,” Castiel smiled and shifted Noah on his arm.  
  
Charlie smiled at Noah one more time before looking up at them. “So,” she clapped her hands together, “it seems you two want to spice up that sex life of yours and venture into the primitive mechanisms of heat sex – but without a baby coming out of it.” She grinned at them when Castiel shifted in embarrassment and Dean shifted a bit on his feet as well.  
  
“Wow, you have a talent with words, Charlie,” Dean joked and smirked at her.  
  
Charlie laughed. “Oh, you have no idea – my girlfriend Gilda says the same about me, actually,” she chuckled. “Well, sit down and I’ll explain the thing about the IUD to you, okay?” She gestured at the two seats next to her own seat by the desk.   
  
They all sat down, and Castiel rocked Noah on his lap while Charlie explained.  
  
“So, the intrauterine device – or the IUD – is basically just a tiny little device that’s put into the uterus and kills the sperm cells before they can enter. There is the copper version and the hormonal version, but personally I recommend the hormonal version because it’s more effective – and for women especially it’s better because the copper one can actually make their periods stronger,” Charlie explained. She held a sample of the device in her hands for them to see. “It lasts for about five years and then it has to be replaced, so if you want to keep having it you’ll need to come back in five years to get a new one – otherwise you’ll end up with another unplanned baby.”  
  
Castiel nodded in understanding. “Is the insertion complicated…?”  
  
Charlie smiled. “Well, it’s a lot easier to put them into women, but I’ve done it with submissives before. It takes about ten minutes and it should be pretty painless.” Both Dean and Castiel nodded and she looked between them. “Still wanna do it?”  
  
Dean looked down at Castiel who glanced back at him. The angel turned his gaze back to Charlie and said, “Yes, I’d like to go through with it.”  
  
“Cool, then follow me over to the bed. You best leave Noah with Dean in the meanwhile,” Charlie told him with a smile.  
  
Dean and Castiel got up, and the angel handed their youngest son over to the demon who gently took him. Noah made a few noises of discomfort over being moved but Dean gently shushed him.  
  
Charlie told Castiel to undress from the waist down and to lie on his stomach on the bed – it worked better that way for submissives. Dean could tell that the angel was nervous and a bit shaky – probably because he was afraid there would be pain. The demon knew that his mate trusted Charlie, so it comforted him that it wasn’t because of her that Cas was shaking a little. The angel had to spread out his wings so they didn’t get in the way, which he did seem a little uncomfortable with. Again, Charlie’s gender and him trusting her made him relaxed about it.   
  
Castiel flinched when she touched him down there, and Charlie chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’ve done this before, I know what I’m doing. Just relax and let Dean hold your hand.”  
  
Dean grinned and went over to take his mate’s hand while holding Noah on his other arm. Castiel looked up at him in gratitude and held on tight to his hand. Noah was still too young to understand what was going on, so he just sat quietly on Dean’s arm and blew a few bubbles with his mouth.  
  
Charlie was gentle and she kept informing Castiel about what she was doing. It calmed him that he knew what she was going to do next.   
  
Afterwards Castiel could get dressed again, and Dean watched him closely to see if he was feeling discomfort.  
  
“Feeling alright, Castiel?” Charlie asked and looked at him as he sat on the bed.  
  
“Yes, I feel fine. I don’t feel it at all,” he answered, sounding a little surprised that he didn’t feel it.   
  
“Good, but cramps may appear in the first 1-2 days,” Charlie spoke. “And now you can go home and have all the heat sex you’d like. The chances of getting a baby are very low, and I’ve never had one of my clients becoming pregnant while using this device, so the risk is pretty small. Should it happen anyway then… well, let’s take it from there. And you’ll probably be fertile for another ten years, if not twenty, Castiel – many submissives first stop their heats when they’re almost sixty years old, so you have lots of time for the heat sex,” she grinned.   
  
Castiel blinked. “Oh. But I don’t think I will let myself go into heat every five weeks anyway.”  
  
“Why not?” Dean asked as a joke, and Charlie laughed.  
  
Castiel scowled at him. “Because we can’t have your parents take care of the children every five weeks, Dean.”  
  
Dean laughed. “I know, Cas, I was messing with you.”  
  
Charlie chuckled. “Well, at least the suppressants should keep your heat in check when you don’t want it. Just remember that when you stop taking them, it takes around ten days before your body has gone back to its normal cycle again, so the heat doesn’t come right away. Remember to start taking them again after your heat has ended – and don’t take the wrong ones again…”  
  
“I won’t,” Castiel promised, and scowled again when Dean laughed.   
  
They said goodbye to Charlie, thanking her for her help, and left the clinic with their hands entwined.  
  
  


***

  
  
Castiel had had a few abdominal cramps after the insertion of the IUD device, but it was nothing too painful. He stopped taking his suppressants shortly after the children’s school holidays began, and it would be around ten days before his heat would appear. His heat was due to appear on Monday or Tuesday, so Dean would drive Eden and Adrian to summer camp Monday morning and have them pack clothes enough for a week. The twins and little Noah would be with their grandparents, and Jo had said she wouldn’t mind having Noah at her place for a few days so Mary and John wouldn’t have their hands too full. Mary and John loved having their grandkids over, but the twins were quite a handful and it had been a while since Jo had a little baby so she really didn’t mind having him. Dean had told them that he and Cas were just having a week to themselves and that it was entirely innocent, but they both knew that the others probably knew the truth about why the kids needed babysitting for a week.   
  
After Dean had dropped all the kids off – and trying to make excuses to the twins about why they had to spend a week holiday at their grandparents’ – he finally came back home to the house. Dean had taken off in the early afternoon, but he had spent most of the day at Mary and John’s home, chatting, so it was early evening now. Molly was at Mary and John’s as well because Dean and Castiel were unlikely to have time or energy to walk her that week, and the twins wanted her to come along.  
  
When Dean entered the house he found Castiel on the couch eating vanilla/strawberry ice cream and watching TV. The demon grinned when he saw his mate sitting with his knees up against his chest, his white wings pressed into the couch behind him, and his eyes wide as he watched some show about ghost hunters.  
  
“Frightened of the TV, Cas?” Dean teased and came over to sit down next to him.  
  
Castiel briefly looked at him before gazing back at the screen. He held the spoon for the ice cream in his hand and licked it absently. Dean’s eyes followed the movement closely. “No, it’s quite interesting actually. It’s a show called ‘The Ghostfacers’ and they’re at this haunted house in southern California… Why do they air this at this hour? It’s only seven; what if children are watching this and get nightmares?”  
  
“Don’t know, maybe because it’s not that frightening and not made like a horror movie?” Dean suggested. “The guys do seem rather goofy, after all.” The angel only nodded slightly and kept staring at the TV. Dean smirked in amusement. When Castiel brought the cream box up to eat more of it, Dean leaned in and stole it from him.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel scolded when the demon took the spoon full of ice cream intended for himself into his mouth. He glared at his mate when he laughed.  
  
“What? I like ice cream too,” Dean grinned and licked the rest of the ice cream off his lips.  
  
Castiel’s eyes were narrowed as he glared at him before he dug the spoon back into the ice cream. When Dean tried stealing it again, the angel shrieked and quickly ate the spoon full himself. Next time he tried to eat a spoon full, Dean grabbed his arm to lead it towards his own mouth instead, which resulted in Cas making a mess of himself when the spoon hit his chin. Dean laughed when he saw the ice cream smudge on his mate’s chin, and the angel scowled at him before the demon leaned forwards and licked it off with his tongue in a seductive way. Castiel shivered, as did his wings, and Dean leaned back to grin at him while his tail twisted mischievously behind him.  
  
The angel’s eyes were lust blown as he stared back at Dean. The demon smirked and leaned forward again to press his lips gently against the angel’s. Castiel moaned softly and closed his eyes as Dean kissed him. He opened up, allowing Dean to sneak his tongue inside and deepen their kiss. The ice cream box was forgotten in Castiel’s other hand, but it was almost empty anyway. When the kiss got more intense, the box slipped out of his hand and ended in the space between his stomach and legs, making the angel flinch and gasp out loud when the cold ice cream hit him.  
  
Dean pulled back and laughed out loud when he saw what had happened, and Castiel quickly removed the ice cream box from himself and put it on the table. His shirt was slightly sticky with ice cream now, and he glared at Dean when his mate laughed at him.  
  
“Very funny, Dean, it was _your_ fault,” the angel grumbled. He grabbed the tissues he had put on the table earlier and cleaned himself up.  
  
Dean just grinned in amusement. “Got too cold for you Cas?” he teased.  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Dean laughed again and leaned in towards Cas when the angel was done cleaning his shirt. The angel looked up with a frown when the demon guided him back onto the couch. Castiel lay down on his back, and his wings were spread out awkwardly over the back and the edge of the couch. Dean lay down on top of him, their clothed chests and stomachs touching, and claimed his mate’s lips in another kiss. Castiel kissed him back hungrily, and Dean groaned in approval when the angel’s hand buried itself in Dean’s short, sandy colored hair. Dean’s wings were spread above him, and his tail curled behind him as he devoured his mate’s mouth and grinded their groins together. Castiel pulled away to gasp but Dean soon claimed his lips again.   
  
Castiel mewled and bared his neck when the demon leaned away to kiss and suck on it.  
  
Dean could smell that Cas was close to his heat now. The pheromones had been in the air since this morning – weak, but still there. And now they were becoming stronger as Dean pressed the angel down into the couch and sucked on his neck like he was marking him. Castiel loved it, and his hands grasped at Dean’s shirt and wings but he was careful not to cut himself on the feathers.   
  
“Your heat is coming, Cas, I can smell it,” Dean growled against the angel’s neck. His cock was hard and aching in his jeans, and he pushed his groin down into the angel’s hip to let him know how hard he was.   
  
Castiel gasped and clutched at Dean’s back. “I know, I can sense it; it’s getting so warm inside of me and I feel so wet.”  
  
“Yeah? Love when you get wet for me, Cas, it’s so hot,” Dean murmured possessively into the angel’s neck. He breathed in the increasing pheromones and felt his feathers sharpen in response to the scent of his mate’s fertility.   
  
Castiel moaned and gasped softly when he felt his heat grow stronger. His heat could easily be induced faster when his mate aroused him, and that was what was happening now. He threw his head back, baring his neck more to his mate, and thrashed his tingling wings slightly. His ass was hot, and he could feel slick coming out of it and soak his clothes. Dean growled possessively when he could smell and sense Castiel’s increasing heat.  
  
“Dean, please, I need you,” Castiel whined.  
  
Dean immediately began pulling their clothes off, and Castiel rolled over on his stomach so Dean could unbutton his shirt below his wings and help him out of it. The angel rolled back around on his back when they were both naked, and he placed a firm hand on Dean’s chest to hold him back when the demon was about to lay down on top of him again.  
  
“Dean, we’re on the couch—”  
  
“Don’t care, I wanna fuck you so badly, Cas,” Dean growled in response. He was only thinking about sex now that he was so strongly under the influence of the angel’s pheromones, and he tried pushing forward again but the angel kept holding him back with his hand.  
  
“I don’t want your semen all over the couch; it’s hard to get out of the fabric. Put our clothes under us,” Castiel ordered firmly. The angel was weak and trembling because of his heat, and Dean could easily slap his hand away if he wanted but he didn’t.   
  
Dean made an annoyed sound and quickly grabbed their lost clothes to place it under Castiel’s back and ass. The angel lifted himself up to help Dean, and when he was satisfied with amounts of clothes beneath them he finally let his mate cover his body and take him. Dean immediately launched forward to kiss the angel and pressed his body down against the angel’s smaller frame. Castiel’s body arched up into the demon’s and purred when their skin touched. Dean’s muscled chest and stomach were resting on the angel’s more soft body, the demon’s wings spread out above them like an alpha who was marking his territory.  
  
Dean wasted no time in spreading Cas’ legs and pushing his fingers into his wet hole. Castiel mewled and bucked in response, opening up around Dean’s large fingers. They were both hungry for each other, out of control, and filled to the brim with sex hormones.  
  
After a few moments of stretching Castiel’s waiting hole, Dean pulled his fingers out and grabbed the angel’s thighs, placing the legs around his hips before pushing forward. Castiel lifted his backside up to allow Dean to slip into him easier, and moaned loudly when his mate’s thick member penetrated him. They moaned together as they joined, and Dean leaned his body down over Castiel’s before he began thrusting into him.  
  
“Ahhh,” Castiel moaned and clutched at Dean as the demon began pounding him into the couch. Dean’s strong alpha scent only increased his heat hormones, which in turn increased Dean’s scent as well. They clung to each other and grunted and moaned together as the demon kept thrusting hard into the angel. Castiel’s legs were wrapped around Dean’s waist, and he dug his heels into Dean’s ass to force him further into him. Dean growled and bit into his mate’s neck possessively, but without drawing any blood. It made Castiel howl in pleasure and come hard between their bodies. Castel mewled and gasped through his orgasm and felt his own come hit his stomach.  
  
Dean snapped his hips forward a few more times before coming as well. “Fuuuck,” he groaned as he came. His hips kept pumping slowly into the angel as he emptied himself inside of him, and Castiel moaned slightly in response. Afterwards, Dean slumped down over Castiel’s body, panting.  
  
“Dean, you’re heavy,” the angel grumbled under him.  
  
Dean chuckled and leaned up a little, supporting himself with his hand beside Castiel’s head. They were both trying to catch their breaths and they stared into each other’s eyes. Dean smiled fondly at his mate and used his other hand to stroke his cheek.  
  
“That IUD thing better work…” Dean smirked.  
  
“Yes, I hope so too,” Castiel said and closed his eyes for a bit. He leaned into Dean’s hand which kept caressing his cheek gently. When Dean pulled out of him, Castiel cringed slightly and placed his feet on the couch while his knees were bent.  
  
Dean sat up and looked down between Castiel’s legs. Come was leaking out of the angel and onto the clothes beneath, and Dean’s cock twitched at the sight.  
  
Castiel could feel his heat flaring up again. “We better take the next round somewhere else.” He sat up and ignored it when more of Dean’s semen leaked out of him, before getting up and using his shirt to clean himself up with.   
  
Dean smirked and got up as well. “I think I really like you when you’re covered in my come.”  
  
Castiel blushed a bit before taking all the clothes off the couch and headed for the laundry room. His heat was flaring up strongly, making him walk somewhat funnily, and Dean followed after him – both of them still completely naked.  
  
As soon as Cas had put the dirty clothes in laundry basket Dean was on him. The angel yelped softly as Dean kissed him fiercely and pinned him against the wall next to the window in the laundry room.  
  
Castiel didn’t make any protests, and let Dean push him back against the slightly cold wall. The angel gasped at the coldness and bucked forward by reflex, making Dean’s hardened cock poke against his lower stomach. Dean smirked in amusement before guiding Cas over to the door instead, which he slammed shut so he could pin his mate against it.  
  
Dean grabbed the angel and hoisted him up, and Castiel wrapped his arms and legs around Dean to keep himself up. They both moaned when Dean entered the angel again and pounded him into the door. They panted and grunted together, and Dean softened his wings so that Cas could bury his hands in them while hanging on to him. There was a loud banging noise on the door every time Dean fucked Cas into it, and they were both suddenly very happy that the kids weren’t in the house, because there was no doubt it could be heard upstairs.   
  
“Ah!” Castiel yelped and bucked heavily when Dean’s tail suddenly poked against his already filled-up hole without warning. He squirmed against Dean as he held onto him, and shivered when the tail pressed insistently against his ass. The tail couldn’t enter him at the moment because he wasn’t stretched widely enough for that, and Dean was already pounding mercilessly into his hole. But the tail kept teasing him, making Castiel buck every now and then and make small needy sounds. His body was already ready to orgasm again under Dean’s onslaught of pleasure.  
  
Dean seemed to have sensed it, because he pushed Castiel further against the door and pressed his body further into his mate’s, causing Castiel’s neglected dick to get rubbed between their bodies and finally sending the angel over the edge. Castiel cried out as he finally climaxed again, and Dean followed closely behind him. Castiel moaned when Dean filled him with his warm seed again, before the demon finally put him back down.  
  
“Sex in the laundry room? Really?” Castiel muttered and stared up at Dean.  
  
The demon grinned. “Yeah, haven’t tried that before, have we?”  
  
“It’s not the sexiest room in the house…”  
  
“Hmm, that’s not the point, Cas,” Dean chuckled and nuzzled against the angel’s cheek.  
  
They went upstairs to continue their mating when Cas’ body continued pumping out pheromones. As soon as they were in the bedroom, Dean pushed Castiel onto the bed on his stomach before settling himself between his mate’s legs behind him.  
  
Castiel frowned at Dean over his shoulder and flapped his wings impatiently on the bed.  
  
Dean lay down behind his mate so that his face was right in front of the angel’s pretty, little hole. He spread the angel’s butt cheeks for a better view, and Castiel shivered in response. Dean teased his thumb over the small, pink hole which was still covered in some of Dean’s come. He smeared the come into the angel’s ass and buttocks, and smirked when he heard Cas made a small noise. He leaned forward licked at his mate’s entrance. Castiel responded by groaning loudly and burying his face in his pillow. His white wings flapped slightly on the bed and he wriggled his ass a little.  
  
Dean’s body was demanding that he fucked Cas again, but he wanted to taste his mate for a few more minutes. He rubbed his rock hard erection into the sheets to relieve some of the need and aching in his dick, and continued licking at the angel’s puckered hole which was wet and twitching. Castiel was always clean down there because submissives’ bodies automatically cleaned themselves, and he knew Cas washed himself daily. The scent was amazing. It was where the heat pheromones were the strongest, and the slick had an inviting, sweet taste.   
  
Castiel continued writhing on the bed and burying his face in the pillows. He grasped the sheets tightly while his wings gave another impatient flap. “Please, Dean, you’re so cruel when you tease me like that…”  
  
Dean chuckled. “Yeah? My dick thinks the same.”   
  
“Then listen to it like you always do,” Castiel groaned in annoyance, and moved his ass back against Dean’s face to state his point.  
  
Dean wasn’t able to keep himself back anymore anyway – Cas’ scent and taste was too inviting and intoxicating. He moved up and settled himself on top of the angel, pinning him on the bed under his own body. He quickly grabbed his dick and guided it back into the waiting body beneath him, and let out a long moan as the angel’s heat wrapped around him again. Castiel whined and pushed back against him, taking him further inside. Soon, Dean was pounding into his mate at full force, making Cas cry out every time Dean struck his prostate and cervix. Castiel’s wings flapped helplessly on the bed, but Dean’s stronger wings on top of them kept them down. They moaned as their wings touched, and the bed was creaking under them. Castiel’s toes curled in pleasure and he felt completely at Dean’s mercy as the demon pumped into him hard and fast.  
  
“Dean – _ahhh!_ – feels so good, I can’t…” Castiel muttered, and rubbed himself against the sheets while Dean continued his brutal pace. The demon was so deep inside of him that he could only gasp at the feeling. He was stretched wide open on his cock and forced to just _take it_ as his mate pounded him into the mattress, and the angel loved every second of it. The noises he was making were embarrassing but he couldn’t care less at the moment.  
  
Dean nuzzled the angel’s neck from behind, an oddly affectionate gesture during their not so innocent act. His hands were buried in the soft wings, stroking and stimulating them, and he could feel the angel’s ass clenching around him whenever he touched just the right spots on the wings.  
  
“Come, Cas,” Dean ordered. “Wanna feel you come apart under me, knowing that I did that to you,” he growled with possessiveness in his voice.  
  
Castiel mewled and buried his face in the pillow. He grasped the sheets tightly and his body tensed up as he came, spurting into the sheets under him. His ass clenched down around Dean’s cock inside of him, and his hips made small, abandoned movements against the sheets while he came. Dean followed after a few seconds, filling him once more before pulling out and letting the rest of his come coat the angel’s back and ass, and some of his feathers.  
  
Castiel purred and went boneless on the bed. His wings twitched slightly, and Dean’s seed was warm and wet on his skin. He didn’t protest when Dean started rubbing the come further into his skin, marking him.  
  
Dean collapsed on the bed next to Castiel, and they caught their breaths and stared lazily at each other. Their scents were mixing in their air, and the room smelled heavily of sex.   
  
Dean smirked. “That was pretty awesome. I didn’t think we’d get to do this again, ever.”  
  
Castiel smiled, still lying on his stomach with his head on the pillow. “I know, it was good. I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”  
  
“I hope it’s not just me who’s enjoying it, though?”  
  
Castiel chuckled softly. “No, I quite enjoy it as well. It’s just unpleasant right when my heat flares up, but you’re a great help.”  
  
“Glad to be of service,” Dean smirked. Castiel laughed softly.   
  
They went again a few minutes later and continued coupling whenever the angel’s pheromones were strongest. They did different positions but mostly kept to the bedroom. When making dinner, they also ended up doing it in the kitchen and one more time on the couch with sheets under them.   
  
  


***

  
  
Three days in, Castiel woke up again when his heat flared up. They had only slept for five hours, and now his body was demanding his mate’s attention once more. He groaned and rolled over to face Dean who was still sleeping. They both slept naked during his heat so they were always ready for more sexual interaction, so the angel sat up and pulled the sheets away. He took Dean’s soft cock in his hand and gave it a few strokes. His own cock was already hard and his hole was warm and wet and waiting to be filled. Dean slowly began to stir and wake up, and Castiel shifted so that he was straddling Dean’s legs while stroking him, and he leaned down over the demon’s body while supporting himself with a hand on the bed. Dean’s wings were in the way, so Castiel’s hand was on top of some of the feathers, preventing Dean from moving his wing. Dean blinked down at him when Castiel licked his way up Dean’s lower abdomen, over his stomach and belly button, and up to his chest. The demon shivered, and Castiel could feel the muscles shift against his tongue. The cock in his hand was swelling with blood and becoming rock hard in his grip.   
  
“Already ready to go again, Cas?” Dean spoke in amusement after he had glanced at the clock. The room was dark because it was only 4am, and Dean reached his hand over to turn on some light so he could better see Cas and what he was doing. The switch next to him turned on the small lamp on the nightstand, and the switch next to it turned on the light in the ceiling. He pressed them both because he enjoyed watching Cas touch him.   
  
Castiel was still leaning over him and looked down at him. “It’s not like I can control it, Dean. I need you again…”  
  
Dean’s pupils were dilated with lust, and a low rumble sounded in his chest. “Hands and knees then, and spread your pretty legs for me.”  
  
Castiel immediately obeyed, and Dean got up to kneel behind his mate as the angel got up on all fours and presented himself to Dean. The white wings lowered and spread out in submission, and the angel’s hole was already wet and leaking slick down the back of Castiel’s thighs.  
  
Dean growled at the delicious scent and at how Cas was offering himself to him. He placed his hands on the angel’s hips and thrust into him in one go. Castiel gasped loudly when he was fully penetrated without warning. He was still loose from earlier so Dean didn’t need to stretch him. The angel mewled and thrust his ass back against Dean greedily, who was now balls deep in him and had begun thrusting.   
  
“Harder,” Castiel moaned.  
  
Dean complied and rubbed his hands over the angel’s sides and wings as he increased the pace and force of his thrusts. He looked down at were his cock was disappearing into the impossibly tight ass of his mate, and he almost couldn’t believe that such a little hole could contain him. Castiel was making noises under him that were downright pornographic but it was sweet music to Dean’s ears. He smirked smugly when he gently pinched one of the angel’s oil glands without warning and caused Castiel to yelp and jolt in surprise. Dean rubbed his thumb over the leaking oil glands and watched as the oil flowed down over the angel’s back. The scent of the sweet oil mixed with the heat pheromones, making the demon feel dizzy for a moment.  
  
Castiel’s noises were becoming more and more needy, and he stretched his arms out in front of him; making his upper body lower down towards the bed while his ass was up in the air and being brutally pounded into. His wings were still spread out submissively to his sides. He looked a lot like a cat stretching, and Dean’s cock gave an interested twitch inside the angel. The demon bit his lip and suppressed the orgasm that was about to roll through him. He could feel that Castiel was just a few moments away from coming as well, so he quickly reached down under his mate and grabbed his dick, squeezing it.  
  
Castiel let out a surprised yelp and growled in annoyance when Dean squeezed his dick and stopped him from coming. He turned his head to look at Dean over his shoulder and gave him an angry and confused glare.  
  
Dean grinned and slowed down his pace. “Sorry, but you can’t come yet, Cas, I have other plans.”  
  
“What would that be?” Castiel snapped lightly, sill annoyed that his orgasm was cut off. His body felt cheated and frustrated because he had been _so close._ And now Dean was slowing down, making his body cry out for more stimulation.  
  
Dean just smirked and pressed his thumb against the angel’s hole next to his own cock. He slowly began stretching the angel further, preparing him to take his tail as well. Castiel let out a needy moan when he realized Dean’s intentions, and he pushed back against the demon’s fingers.   
  
“You know, sometimes I really don’t get how your pretty, little ass can take so much of me, Cas,” Dean murmured while he stretched and prepared him for more. His tail curled and twisted behind him impatiently. His tail wasn’t particularly sensitive since it was so muscled, but Dean liked fucking his mate with it; Cas always felt warm and wet around his tail, and the sounds and reactions he made were gloriously hot every time. He didn’t use his tail very often because it took time to prepare Cas, and he knew that the angel was always a bit sore afterwards over being stretched so wide.  
  
“Ahh,” Castiel gasped under him and mewled softly. “Well, you do feel impossibly big when you have both of your parts inside me, but you know I like it. And hurry up, I can’t take it anymore,” he whined, and grasped the sheets in frustration.  
  
Dean rubbed the angel’s ass with his other hand in a soothing gesture. “Shhh, just need to get you ready to take me. Believe me, I want nothing more than to fuck that sweet ass of yours for hours, so it’s pretty hard for me to take my time here,” he smirked. Castiel just groaned and lowered his head.   
  
When Cas was properly stretched, Dean finally moved his tail up and began pushing it inside, slowly, next to his dick.  
  
“Nrruuughhh,” Castiel groaned and panted heavily as the tail entered him further.  
  
“Fuck,” Dean growled as the space inside the angel became cramped. The spike of his tail glided deliciously along his shaft inside the angel, and he could tell it was rubbing right over Castiel’s prostrate and cervix, causing Cas to almost collapse on the bed in pleasure, but Dean’s hands on his hips kept him up.   
  
“Ahh! Dean stop, no further, I can’t take it,” Castiel gasped. His mouth was open in awe, and his wings flapped on the bed helplessly.   
  
Dean’s tail was already pretty far inside – just as far as his dick was – and he rubbed Castiel’s sides with his hands to make him relax. He could feel Cas clenching up and his body go tense at the intrusion, and the angel was without doubt feeling a little uncomfortable at the moment. Dean experimentally thrust forward a bit before almost pulling out. When he thrust forward again, Cas began moaning and his body relaxed. Dean kept a close eye on Cas’ reactions as he slowly increased the pace and began twisting his tail inside of him.  
  
Castiel was a moaning and mewling mess now. He was practically boneless with pleasure, and his upper body was almost pressed into the bed. Dean had always liked that Cas was pretty flexible.  
  
When Dean could feel his orgasm threatening to overwhelm him, he twisted his tail further and pressed it hard against Castiel’s oversensitive cervix. The angel howled in pleasure and came hard under him, and his whole body shook through it and he clenched down around Dean. The demon thrust into him three more times before coming as well and flooding Castiel with his come. He leaned down over Cas’ back as he slowly snapped his hips forwards with every stream of come that came out of him. Castiel just took it and moaned quietly.  
  
When it was over they both collapsed on the bed next to each other with their faces buried in their pillows. Dean was lying half on top of Cas’ right wing, and his own wing rested over the angel’s body. He was too exhausted and lazy to move.  
  
“Fuck that was good. Felt like three orgasms at once,” Dean grinned into his pillow.  
  
Castiel chortled against his own pillow and turned his head to look at his mate. “Mmm, yes, that was very satisfactory.” Now it was Dean’s turn to chortle.   
  
“Feel sore?” Dean asked, and glanced at Cas in worry with his head on the pillow. They still hadn’t moved an inch.  
  
“Yes, a little, but I don’t mind.”  
  
Dean smiled at him and finally rolled away from the angel’s wing. He shifted over on his side and started pulling Cas closer. The angel reluctantly shifted as well so that he was snuggled up against Dean. They wrapped their wings around each other in a cocoon, and Castiel smiled and closed his eyes while he rested his head against Dean’s chest. The demon stroked his hair and feathers lazily, and Castiel hand was wrapped around Dean and gently caressed the place where the demon’s tail joined with his body. The demon hummed in approval.  
  
“We should do this at least twice a year, Cas,” Dean murmured with a smirk.  
  
Castiel hummed in agreement and was too tired to reply with words. Dean just chuckled at him and placed a soft kiss on top of his head.  
  
“I love you, Cas.”  
  
Castiel smiled and snuggled closer to him. “I love you too, Dean.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter filled with more heat sex, I hope you are satisfied ;) I don’t know if there will be more heat sex in this story… maybe there will. I’m actually starting to run low on ideas for chapters, but this story is so ridiculously long already that I guess it’s not really a surprise. I do have a few things in mind, though. I’ll update as frequently as I can, but maybe not as frequently as I have during the summer.
> 
> And Charlie’s girlfriend Gilda is the one from the “LARP and the real girl” episode in season 8 – the fairy that Charlie kissed, in case you forgot about her.
> 
> Thanks for reading my story :)


	36. Chapter 36

**September 2028 (Castiel is 39, Dean is 40, Eden is 15, Adrian is 11 (almost 12), the twins are 7 (almost 8), Noah is 2 and a half years old, Jo is 39, Tom is 41, Jason is 15 (almost 16), Emma is 11 years old, Gabriel is 43, Katie is 38, Mark (Katie’s son) is 8).**  
  
Castiel and Dean woke up early Saturday morning when they heard Noah on the baby monitor. He slept in the crib with bars around so he couldn’t get out so easily – he would try but rarely succeed. They still used the baby monitor to be able to hear Noah if he needed them.  
  
Dean groaned and rolled over to see what the time was. It was only 5:45am, and the demon refused to get up that early on a Saturday, especially since he had first gone to bed after midnight the night before. He rolled back around and groaned into his pillow, and felt Cas stir next to him. The angel also groaned when he saw the time, but he forced himself to sit up in the bed and rubbed his eyes to wake himself up.  
  
“How can he be awake so damn early in the weekends,” Dean mumbled into his pillow.  
  
Castiel gave a small grunt in reply before getting up from the bed and padding over to the door. Noah was still crying on the monitor, and when the angel reached his son’s bedroom Noah stood in his crib and lifted his arms up towards him to be taken up. Castiel grabbed Noah under the arms and pulled him up into his arms. The boy stopped crying and snuggled into the angel.  
  
“Are you crying because you missed me?” Castiel asked in a soft voice, and rocked Noah a little. Noah could speak a few words but he didn’t speak as much as his older siblings had done at his age. Their family doctor, whom they took Noah to sometimes for a routine consultation, had said that Noah likely just didn’t feel confident enough to speak a lot of words yet.  
  
Noah made a small noise against Castiel as the angel held him, and Castiel smiled when he sensed Noah falling asleep against him. The boy had always been very clingy towards him. It had been a nightmare to make him get used to being in daycare all day and being away from his family and Castiel, but Noah was much more comfortable being left there now than he was at first.  
  
Castiel held Noah against him and picked up his pacifier and plush animal before going back to his and Dean’s bedroom.  
  
Dean was almost asleep again, but he opened an eye when his mate returned with their youngest son sleeping against his chest. The demon snorted out an affectionate laugh. “Dude, that boy is way too attached to you, Cas.”  
  
“I know, but I’m honestly too sleepy to put him back in the crib and make him cry again, so he’ll be sharing our bed for a few hours now,” Castiel spoke. He put Noah onto the bed between him and Dean before climbing back under the covers and rolling over to lie behind Noah. The boy was curled up in fetal position facing Dean, and his small, fluffy grey wings were wrapped around him. They were still so small that they barely covered his arm as he lay there. His hair was black like Castiel’s, and it was ruffled and stuck out in all directions because he had shifted during his sleep.  
  
Dean smiled and shifted closer. Castiel wrapped his wing around himself and Noah as he lay behind their son, and the demon smiled and stroked his hand through the soft feathers in front of him. They shared a loving smile before closing their eyes to sleep again.  
  


 

***

  
  
In the afternoon everyone was busy getting ready for their guests. Jo and her family were dropping by to visit them for a few hours, and both Dean and Castiel looked forward to seeing their friends again. It had been nearly two months since they last saw each other. Eden seemed happy too because she had missed Jason.  
  
Eden was fifteen years old now and was in the 10th grade in high school. The high school was separate from the combined elementary and middle school she had gone to but it was located close to it. She almost had the same height as Castiel now but was still a few inches shorter. Her wings had reached their full length by now and reached all the way down to her heels when they were folded behind her back. They were still dark red with different shades of brown and some grey in them, and they had somewhat of a roughness to them but couldn’t turn sharp. Adrian too had grown a lot, and he was just a head smaller than his older sister. He was in the sixth grade now, and four days a week he was practicing taekwondo in a nearby studio. It was very common for many alphas to start doing sports or martial arts at his age.  
  
Castiel and Eden had been baking pie and were now busy cleaning up the kitchen before the guests arrived. Noah had been playing quietly with some toys on the floor by the couch while they baked, but now he was coming over to them to show them his toys and get some attention. It made it a little harder for them to clean when they had to be careful not to trip over Noah as he walked around in front of them all the time.  
  
“Noah,” Castiel groaned and glanced down at the boy. “Go over to the TV and watch cartoons with the twins – Eden and I are busy at the moment,” he told him.  
  
Noah made a small noise of protest and stared up at him. He was clearly reluctant to go, and he grasped a few of Castiel’s feathers to play with while he stared up at the angel with his large, blue eyes.  
  
Eden chuckled. “Papa is right, go watch Tom and Jerry with Lily and Isaac. You love Tom and Jerry, don’t you?” she spoke and smiled softly at her little brother. Noah glanced up at her from under his lashes while he touched a few of Castiel’s soft, white feathers with his hands. He looked a little conflicted about what to do until he finally gave in and padded over to the television.  
  
Molly was lying on the floor in front of the TV, napping, and she opened an eye when Noah came over. She was bigger now than she was before but not fully grown yet.  
  
Lily was drawing something at the couch table, and Isaac was laughing while he watched Tom and Jerry. Isaac glanced at Noah when his little brother came over and collapsed over the beanbag. Noah liked to explore the beanbags and lay on his stomach on top of them while watching cartoons, and his little wings would flare happily behind him. The doors and the stairs had been blocked with baby gates, although Noah wasn’t nearly as persistent to try to get through them as all his older siblings had been. When he was told he wasn’t allowed to do something he would mostly obey after a few attempts to keep trying to do it, where the twins would never listen when they were told not to touch something or go into a certain room. Noah was probably the easiest baby they had ever had, but he was also the clingiest one and demanded a lot of attention.  
  
Castiel and Eden chatted a bit while they helped each other clean, and Eden told him about her and Ariel’s plans to have a sleepover at the house soon. Castiel agreed to it, happy that his daughter had found good friends in her life, despite being harassed by some of her other classmates at times.  
  
They barely noticed when Isaac wandered over to them and opened the fridge to get a snack. Their backs were turned on him so the boy figured he could easily get away with it, but Castiel turned when he heard the fridge open and spotted Isaac grabbing one of the small yoghurt snacks.  
  
“Isaac, put it back!” Castiel scolded and came over to grab the snack from his hands to put it back into the fridge. “You know that your father forbid you from having snacks for the rest of the weekend because you ate Lily’s portion of candy last night.” He stared firmly at Isaac who took a small step back and pouted at him.  
  
Isaac and Lily were still little pranksters and were often up to no good – even with each other. School went pretty well for them and they had both gotten a few friends in class, but of course there were some classmates who didn’t like them as much, mostly because their parents had told them not to interact with angel/demon hybrids. Isaac and Lily often drew funny things on the blackboard before the teachers entered, hid their classmates’ stuff (mostly the bullies’), ran wildly around the corridors and classroom, and Isaac would sometimes make funny comments to something that the teacher or the classmates said during the class to make everyone laugh. Most teachers didn’t mind that the twins brought some comedy into the class as long as they didn’t overdo it or offended someone. Isaac was definitely the class’ clown.  
  
Isaac pouted up at Castiel after the angel took away his snack and closed the fridge. “But she said she didn’t want it…”  
  
“No, she said she was saving it for later,” Castiel corrected him. “And you ate it instead, and now you’re not getting any for the rest of the weekend.”  
  
“But Lily gets to eat candy! That’s unfair!”  
  
“No, it’s completely fair,” Eden intervened. “She didn’t eat _your_ candy, after all.”  
  
“Why is it always _me_ who gets punished?” Isaac whined. His tail curled next to his leg, and it still had the nasty-looking scar on it after his accident a few years ago. The scar on his forehead was barely visible, but the ones on his left leg could still be seen a little.  
  
Castiel smiled and pulled Isaac close while leaning down to place a kiss on top of his son’s head. “Because you are naughty and can’t keep your little fingers to yourself, that’s why. Now, go back and look after your little brother and tidy up your toys; our guests are arriving soon.”  
  
Isaac sighed. “Okay, papa,” he murmured and turned around to walk back to the living room. Noah was still watching TV and Lily was drawing, so Isaac sat back down and joined Noah while collecting his toys from the floor.  
  
The door between the garage and entrance hall opened, and Dean and Adrian came into the living room. Adrian was grinning up at his dad who was grinning back and patting his head, and they walked over to the kitchen. Molly woke up when they entered and jumped up from her spot on the floor to greet them. Adrian grinned at her and scratched her behind the ears.  
  
“Where were you? We’ve been looking for you,” Castiel spoke and looked up when they came over.  
  
“We were in the garage. Adrian helped me fix a few problems with the Impala; he’s getting pretty good at it.” Dean smiled proudly down at Adrian who smiled back up at him. Molly had gone back over to Isaac to get more attention.  
  
Eden looked at their hands with a grimace. “Is that why your hands are dirty and gross?”  
  
“They’re not gross, just less clean,” Adrian said and held up his hands to look at them. Eden shot him a look that clearly said that she disagreed, and Adrian grinned and moved his dirty hands over to her, threatening to touch her shirt. He laughed when she yelped and jumped behind Castiel to get away from her brother’s filthy hands.  
  
“You’re stupid!” Eden hissed from behind Castiel, and peered around his wing to look at her brother.  
  
“And you’re such a girl,” Adrian laughed.  
  
Castiel chuckled in amusement, as did Dean.  
  
“Hey, be nice to each other,” Dean told them with a smile.  
  
Castiel looked down at Dean’s hands which were moving up to pat Adrian’s head again. “Dean, if you touch our son’s hair with that dirty hand once more I will shove you both into the shower with all your clothes on and turn on the cold water,” he growled.  
  
Dean immediately pulled his hand back and looked at him. “Okay, I won’t touch him then,” he grinned and held up his hands. Eden laughed and slowly moved away from behind her papa.  
  
“Go wash your hands and change your clothes, you’re awful to look at,” Castiel said while he scowled between Dean and Adrian. “And take a shower too while you’re at it; your wings are full of dirt, and I will not have you look like that when Jo arrives. Just be finished before the guests come.” The two of them looked down at their skin and clothes and saw that they were indeed full of grease all over their skin, clothes, and wings.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Dean grinned teasingly.  
  
“Papa is bossy,” Adrian mumbled and turned around to head upstairs. Dean just chuckled and ruffled his hair, making Cas glare at him but the angel didn’t protest since they were both heading to shower anyway.  
  
Adrian went to shower upstairs while Dean took the downstairs bathroom, and they both pulled on a new set of clothes and threw the dirty ones in the laundry basket.  
  


 

***

  
  
When Jo and her family arrived, Dean and Castiel greeted them in the door and led them inside. Everyone was happy to see each other again, and the twins threw themselves over Emma and tried to persuade her to play hide and seek. Adrian insisted that he didn’t want to join because it was a childish game, but after continuous nagging from his younger siblings he decided to join anyway.  
  
They entered the living room and the younger children began playing. Jason and Eden glanced at each other every now and then while their parents chatted, and Eden was puzzled about why Jason averted her eyes every time she looked at him.  
  
“I see that hide and seek is still a popular game,” Jo remarked when the kids ran around to find a hiding place. Their laughter could be heard all over the house. Molly was running around with them, and Isaac scolded the dog when she busted his hiding place.  
  
“Sure it is, we’ve played it a hundred times too, remember?” Dean smirked. “I especially remember when you got stuck in your parents’ closet and screamed like mad when you couldn’t get out,” he chuckled.  
  
“Hey, I was frightened! I was only six,” Jo protested with an annoyed glare.  
  
Tom and Castiel chuckled, and the angel glanced down at Noah who was hiding behind his leg and under his wing. The boy was always a little shy when guests came over, even though he knew Jo and her family well.  
  
Jo smiled when she spotted Noah peering up at her from under Castiel’s white feathers, but when they made eye contact Noah blushed shyly and hid himself completely behind his papa and his feathers.  
  
“Aww, aren’t you a cutie,” Jo grinned at him. “Don’t be so shy, I’m not gonna hurt you.”  
  
Dean chuckled and watched as Noah tried to pull the feathers back over him when Cas unfolded his wing to make him stop hiding. “Yeah, he’s always shy around other people. He’ll soften up in a few minutes.”  
  
“Don’t you want to play with the others?” Castiel asked softly and peered down at Noah. He had to turn his upper body around to see him. Bright blue eyes peered up at him, partly covered by Noah’s messy, black hair that would need to get cut soon. The boy softly shook his head and kept clinging to Castiel’s leg, burying his face in the angel’s pants shyly. Castiel smiled and turned around to pick up Noah, who immediately buried his face in his shirt when he got lifted up.  
  
“Reminds me a bit of Adrian when he was younger, he was also hiding under your wings all the time, Cas,” Jo chuckled fondly.  
  
“Yes, but Noah is worse. He does play well with his friends in daycare though, although he mostly plays with the girls because they are calmer,” Castiel spoke and rocked Noah on his arm. The boy’s black hair was just as messy as his own, and his little grey wings flared shyly every now and then. He peered around at the others sometimes, but whenever he made eye contact with someone he would turn shy again and hide his face. He would grin at them though, indicating that he wasn’t entirely uncomfortable around them.  
  
“Well, he is a girl in a way so there is nothing wrong about that,” Jo remarked with a chuckle.  
  
“Sounds so weird when you say it like that,” Tom muttered.  
  
Dean laughed. “Well, Cas is a bit of a girl too.” He grinned at Cas and gave the angel a playful nudge with his wing, teasing him.  
  
“Shut up, Dean,” the angel muttered, and looked down at Noah whose face was still buried in his shirt. He could feel the boy starting to relax a little now which was good.  
  
Eden smiled fondly at her little brother and came over to stand next to Castiel. She stroked Noah’s little hand, making him look at her from where his face was buried in Cas’ shirt, and he giggled slightly when she gently poked his side to tease him. Eden grinned fondly and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before stepping back.  
  
“Eden is the nice big sister as always,” Jo noted with a smile. Tom nodded in agreement next to her, while Jason stared at Eden silently.  
  
“Yeah, we wouldn’t know what to do without her sometimes,” Dean smiled and gave Eden a gentle shove when Cas moved over to the couch and Dean followed him. Eden gave him a little smirk as he passed her and slapped her tail against his. Dean laughed softly and gestured for Jo and Tom to join them on the couch.  
  
Jason looked hesitant to join because listening to your parents talking with their friends wasn’t all that interesting when you were almost sixteen. Eden smiled knowingly at him and came over to him. “Wanna go up to my room, as always?” she asked.  
  
“Sure, why not,” Jason shrugged and joined her up the stairs.  
  
Their younger siblings were still playing hide and seek, and Adrian was counting to fifty in the entrance hall. Isaac ran in the direction of the laundry room, and Eden and Jason had to quickly step aside on the stairs when Emma and Lily ran up the stairs next to them and almost knocked them over.  
  
“Hey, be careful!” Eden scolded them as they ran by.  
  
“Sorry!” Lily giggled and disappeared into Dean and Castiel’s bedroom while Emma hid behind a big plant in the hallway.  
  
Eden rolled her eyes and led Jason into her room. Once they were inside, she closed the door and locked it so that they wouldn’t be bothered by the kids again. Her room was painted in a creamy white color now – it had had a light pink color before when she was younger – and the few posters on the walls were mostly from movies that she liked. It was extremely tidy in there because Eden hated when her room was a mess, and the shelves were filled with books, a few DVDs and games, some of her favorite plush toys from when she was younger, and there were a few photo frames her with her family and her best friends.  
  
Jason’s eyes darkened a bit when he saw a photo of Eden and Carter together with Ariel before quickly looking away again. Eden talked a lot about Carter and Jason didn’t like him much, even though he had never actually met him yet.  
  
They could hear playful screams from the hallway outside when Adrian seemed to have found Emma behind the plant, and Eden chuckled softly. “Hide and seek is a fun game, but I get tired of playing it with the twins all the time.”  
  
Jason chortled. “Yeah, it’s more fun when you’re younger.”  
  
Eden smiled and agreed, and they both ended up standing in awkward silence again. Her tail moved nervously behind her as she tried to think of something to talk about or do, and she frowned when Jason seemed to purposefully avoid looking at her. Her eyes briefly travelled over her friend’s thin but more muscled appearance and the more visible hairs on his arms. When she looked at his face, she saw him frowning at one of her posters before chuckling.  
  
“Isn’t that your uncle Gabriel?” Jason chuckled as he pointed at the poster.  
  
Eden followed his gaze to the poster across from her bed which had Gabriel and his band pictured on it. “Yeah, he gave it to me recently and said I should put it in my room to have something sexy to look at. I don’t think it’s particularly sexy, though,” she chuckled.  
  
Jason laughed. “Your uncle is crazy. Katherine has a poster of his band too, and she was shocked to hear that I know the guy…”  
  
Eden frowned. “Who’s Katherine?”  
  
Jason tensed for moment and glanced at her guiltily. “Um, Katherine is my girlfriend. Didn’t I tell you about her…?”  
  
The room was filled with awkward silence for a few seconds.  
  
“No, you didn’t…” Eden muttered and stared down at the floor. She shifted uncomfortably as a weird, negative feeling spread inside of her that reminded her too much of hurt and jealousy. “When did you meet her?” she asked in a quiet voice and glanced up at Jason from under her lashes.  
  
Jason shifted a little. “Um, I’ve known her for about a year, she’s in the grade below me. We got together about four weeks ago.” He looked over at Eden, studying her face intensely as she silently nodded and averted his eyes while staring at her feet. He would almost think that she looked hurt that he had found someone else, but Jason couldn’t wait for her forever, especially not when she always talked so eagerly about another boy – Carter.  
  
“It’s just weird… to picture you with a girlfriend,” Eden spoke and gave him a wry smile.  
  
Jason smiled a little. “Yeah, but she’s really nice and she’s human like me. My parents like her a lot too.” He missed the way Eden’s tail tensed at his words.  
  
“I see,” Eden spoke, staring at her feet.  
  
There was an awkward silence again until Jason looked over at Eden’s desk. He smiled widely when he saw an old picture of him and Eden where he was blushing like mad while Eden slung an arm around his shoulder to pose for the camera. “I remember that photo. I have the same one at home somewhere,” he said and walked over to look at it.  
  
Eden turned and glanced at the photo he was referring to. “Oh. Yeah, I’ve had it for many years. I like it because you look so much like a girl on that picture with the way you blush.”  
  
“Hey!” Jason protested and chuckled playfully.  
  
Eden laughed.  
  
Jason looked back at the photo and reached over to touch the frame. He absently stroked his thumb over the picture and Eden’s wings on it. “Your wings are a lot bigger now, though,” he muttered absently.  
  
Eden shifted and scowled slightly at him. “You do know it’s inappropriate to comment on a girl’s wings, right?”  
  
Jason snapped his head in her direction and looked mortified. “Oh right, I’m sorry!”  
  
Eden laughed softly at her friend’s reaction. “It’s okay, but it is sort of like commenting on a human girl’s butt or something. Not sure if Katherine would approve of that.” The last part was spoken somewhat bitterly, and she cringed at herself.  
  
“I guess not,” her friend muttered.  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments, in silence. Usually they’d play a game together in each other’s rooms, but the whole subject of girlfriends put a dark cloud over the room.  
  
Both of them jumped when there was a hard knocking on the door a few seconds later that kept repeating and getting louder. Eden rolled her eyes as she went over to unlock and open the door. “What?” she snapped lightly when she spotted Adrian outside her door. He always knocked very hard and continued knocking until the door was opened or until she replied, and it got on Eden’s nerves every time.  
  
“Jeez, do you have PMS?” Adrian asked with a scrunched nose. “Just wanted to say that dad and papa are calling us down to have pie now.”  
  
“Already?” Eden frowned.  
  
“Yeah, apparently the twins are starving and so are the guests,” Adrian shrugged. He peered behind Eden’s wings and saw Jason standing a few feet behind her. He gave Jason a small wave with his hand and Jason smiled and waved back, before Adrian went away from the door and headed downstairs.  
  
Eden glanced over her shoulder at her friend. “Wanna go?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
They went out of her room and Eden locked it behind her to make sure that the twins wouldn’t get a chance to go inside and make a mess of it.  
  


 

***

  
  
They went outside after having eaten pie when the weather finally cleared up a bit. The children began playing soccer in the garden, and the adults watched from the garden table on the terrace. Eden and Jason were playing too – Eden was with Lily and Emma, and Jason was with Adrian and Isaac, so it was the boys vs. the girls.  
  
Molly was running between them all the time, making playing a bit difficult, but they didn’t mind much.  
  
Jason was a very skilled player because he played on a soccer team at his school, but he took it easy on the girls to give them a chance – something that kind of annoyed Eden because she wasn’t a bad player. When it was her and Jason battling for the ball, she could easily feel that her friend wasn’t giving everything he had and almost just let her take the ball, so she decided to play it easy as well to provoke Jason into taking her seriously. When Jason finally began fighting for the ball for real, Adrian had come over to help him get the ball away from Eden because he had gotten impatient, so Eden quickly tried to push it away from them. The three of them were pushing against each other as they fought over the ball, and Eden finally managed to give the ball a good kick in Emma’s direction, but she lost her balance when she tripped over Adrian’s feet and ended up falling into Jason. She let out a loud yelp as they both crashed to the ground and she landed on top of him.  
  
 _“Uff!”_ Jason exclaimed when he hit the ground and Eden landed right on his chest, knocking the air out of him. They could both hear the girls cheering when Emma kicked the ball into goal past Isaac, but at the moment they were both busy groaning in discomfort over the fall.  
  
Eden grunted and used her arms to lift herself off of Jason’s chest. She blushed furiously when she realized her face had just been buried in his shirt and that her boobs had been pressed into him. Not to mention that her hip was currently resting right on Jason’s crotch. She stared back at Jason completely mortified when she felt the slight bulge of his crotch against her hip, and she quickly scrambled to her feet. Her wings flared out briefly before she got them under control and folded them back behind her back.  
  
Jason had tensed up when Eden was on top of him, and he blinked at her when she quickly got up before getting up as well. He blushed briefly and looked away, embarrassed.  
  
“Are you two done kissing the grass with each other? The game isn’t over yet,” Adrian said from a few feet behind Jason, where he and the others were waiting for them to get back in the game. Molly barked and wagged her tail, obviously wanting to get on with the game as well.  
  
“We weren’t kissing anything!” Eden blurted at him, flushing in embarrassment, and walked past Jason to continue the game. She gave Adrian a small push in annoyance when he smirked at her. She could feel Jason’s eyes on her but she shrugged it off and they continued playing.  
  
Meanwhile, Dean and Castiel were talking with Jo and Tom at the table on the terrace and absently watched the kids playing in the garden.  
  
“Damn, what a nasty fall,” Jo remarked when she saw Eden fall into Jason on the lawn. “Let’s hope they don’t stumble like that into bed,” she smirked and looked over at Dean and Castiel across the table.  
  
Dean chocked on his beer and coughed like mad, causing Jo to crack up. Castiel stared at her with wide, shocked eyes while Noah sat on his lap.  
  
Tom chuckled. “Well, I don’t think that’s gonna happen. Jason has Katherine, after all…” he reminded his wife and took a sip from his own beer.  
  
“I’m just saying,” Jo argued and turned to scowl at Tom.  
  
“Don’t give me horrible images in my mind – my girl is too young for such things,” Dean groaned after he recovered from his coughing.  
  
Castiel looked at his mate with a small smile, and glanced down at Noah who was sitting on his lap and playing with a dinosaur toy in his hands. “I was a little surprised to hear that Jason has got a girlfriend now. Sometimes I forget how old they are,” he muttered absently as he looked at Noah.  
  
“They grow fast,” Jo sighed.  
  
“Too fast,” Dean smiled and reached down to poke Noah. The boy yelped softly and turned his head to look up at Dean. A grin appeared on his face before he turned his attention back to the toy. It was a blue dinosaur that was pretty soft and safe for babies and toddlers to play with. He squeezed it a little, causing a funny sound to come out, before putting it up to his mouth and chewed on it. “Can’t believe you like that taste,” Dean chuckled and ruffled Noah’s messy black hair fondly. Jo smiled at the scene.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud scream from the garden, and the adults quickly looked down towards the children and saw Lily come running towards them, crying.  
  
“Papa! Isaac stepped on my tail!” she cried and ran over to Castiel for comfort. The angel frowned in concern and gently put Noah down before he got up from his seat and went over to kneel in front of Lily. The girl was sniffing and sobbing, and Castiel carefully took her tail in his hands to see if she was in pain. She let out a small cry of pain and flinched away from his hand, and Castiel shushed her gently and pulled her into a hug while he kneeled in front of her. The tail didn’t seem to be injured; it was likely just a little bruised.  
  
Isaac was standing in the garden, staring at his feet in shame while the others looked at him.  
  
Dean groaned and got up from the table. He walked down into the garden towards Isaac, who was shrinking back when he noticed his father’s anger. “Why did you step on your sister’s tail?” he demanded and stared firmly down at Isaac.  
  
“I didn’t mean to… She sat down to fix her shoelace and I accidentally stepped on her tail while playing,” Isaac muttered and glanced up at him from under his lashes. His own tail curled in shame behind him, and he looked genuinely sorry about what he had done.  
  
“Yeah, I don’t think he meant to,” Adrian spoke, and glanced between Isaac and their father. “I almost stepped on her as well.”  
  
Dean sighed and gestured for Isaac to come closer. The boy warily padded over to him, and Dean gave him a little pat on the shoulder. “If it was an accident then it can’t be helped. But I trust you to know not to do such things on purpose.”  
  
“I wouldn’t! Lily is my favorite twin,” Isaac exclaimed.  
  
Dean chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Good. Wanna go up and comfort your sister?” Isaac nodded and followed Dean up to the terrace, where Castiel and Jo were kneeling down to comfort Lily and check on her tail once more.  
  
“Guess the game is on break now,” Adrian muttered and went up to the terrace as well. Emma and Molly followed.  
  
Jason and Eden watched them go and lingered in the garden. Jason watched as Lily sniffled softly but had calmed down now before he turned to look at Eden. “Sounds like it hurts to have your tail stepped on.”  
  
Eden cringed a little. “Yeah, especially if the base of the tail gets tugged at. But it hurts more to have your wings injured.”  
  
“I wouldn’t know; I don’t have either of those,” Jason smirked.  
  
Eden looked at him with a small, amused smirk. “No, you don’t. Kinda makes you a freak,” she joked, giggling. Jason chuckled, and they moved up to the terrace to the others.  
  
Noah was standing by the garden table, watching silently as Lily cried and Castiel and Dean tried to comfort her. He blinked when he saw the others looking at Lily’s tail and touching it carefully to see how it was. When his siblings came up on the terrace as well, Noah looked between their tails before peering around himself, trying to spot a tail that wasn’t there.  
  
When Lily had calmed down again, Castiel looked over at Noah to see what he was doing. He had been so occupied with comforting Lily that he had forgotten to keep an eye out for his youngest child. He gave his son a sad smile when he saw the little boy peering around himself and touching his lower back to search for a hidden tail. He walked over and pulled Noah up into his arms, and Noah immediately leaned into him.  
  
“Tail envy?” Jo said as she looked at Castiel and Noah. She smiled in sympathy at little Noah who seemed a little confused over his missing tail. It didn’t make sense to the little boy that all his siblings had tails when he didn’t.  
  
“I’m afraid so,” Castiel sighed and rocked Noah gently. “He’s becoming more self-conscious lately and is starting to notice his differences… although he doesn’t fully understand them yet.” The other children looked over at their youngest brother in sympathy.  
  
“Don’t be sad, Noah, tails can hurt sometimes,” Adrian told his little brother, and went over to him and Castiel to comfort the youngest one.  
  
“Uhhuh,” Lily agreed, sniffing.  
  
Dean smiled when Noah still had that sad and confused expression on his face, and he walked over to stand in front of Castiel and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Noah’s cheek. “Adrian’s right, don’t be sad.” Castiel smiled and looked at Noah who seemed to be in a bit better mood now.  
  
“I didn’t think he’d have tail envy this early,” Tom said.  
  
“I think he’s more confused about why he doesn’t have one when all his siblings do,” Dean spoke, and gently stroked Noah’s bare arm with his finger while the boy sat on Cas’ arm. He gave his son a smile before turning around to face the others again. “And it certainly doesn’t help when Isaac shoves his tail into Noah’s face while watching cartoons,” he mumbled and glared down at Isaac.  
  
“I’m not doing it on purpose – he’s always sitting behind me,” Isaac mumbled. When Isaac got excited over something on the TV, he’d often move his tail back and forth, catching Noah’s attention when the younger boy was behind him.  
  
“I hope he won’t be too sad when he grows up…” Eden spoke, looking genuinely worried for her youngest brother.  
  
Jo smiled at her. “I think he’ll be okay. Having no tail is cool – makes dressing so much easier.”  
  
“Yeah? You’re the one who wore fake tails as a kid to look like me,” Dean smirked.  
  
The others laughed and Jo’s face went pink. “You just can’t shut up, can you?” she grumbled.  
  
“Nope, I got that from you,” Dean grinned. He jumped back when Jo tried slapping his arm, and the children laughed. They loved to watch Dean and Jo get into their friendly fights and behave like children sometimes.  
  
They sat back down at the table and the children started playing another game. Eden and Jason joined. Although they were teenagers now they still participated in their younger siblings’ play sometimes. Adrian and Jason got along well, and Adrian was always excited to have Jason show him new moves and tricks in the games they played because Jason was older and more experienced. He was a bit like the older brother that Adrian didn’t have.  
  


 

***

  
  
When it was time to part with the guests after dinner, the children all waited in the living room for the adults to finish their last bit of talking. Saying goodbye could take a while because Jo always found something new to say right before leaving.  
  
Jason sighed as he listened to his mother telling Castiel about some new recipe she had found on the internet and which he thought the angel should try. When he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, signaling that he got a text message, he pulled his cell phone up and started typing on it while waiting.  
  
Emma, Lily, and Isaac were tumbling around while waiting for their parents to finish, while Adrian and Eden stood and waited as patiently as they could.  
  
When Eden saw Jason start typing on his phone, she came over and asked, “Friend of yours?”  
  
Jason glanced up at her before he kept typing. “Yeah… Katherine is texting me about something.”  
  
“Oh,” Eden said, her wings drooping slightly behind her. She almost regretted having asked. She glanced down at Molly while scratching her behind the ears and smiled at her, and the dog looked up at her with her brown eyes.  
  
When the guests were finally ready to leave, they all said goodbye to each other and hugged. Eden was about to hug Jason like she always did but she held herself back. It felt too awkward and wrong now that he had a girlfriend. She avoided looking at Jason when he was clearly confused about why she had pulled back when she was about to hug him, but he didn’t make any moves towards hugging her either.  
  
Everyone yelled goodbye and waved at Jo and her family when they went out to their car and drove away, and Emma giggled when Isaac was jumping hyperly while waving at them.  
  
Once the guests were gone the family went back inside and closed the door. The twins went over to watch cartoons before bed, and Castiel went upstairs to put Noah to bed when he got sleepy. The boy protested softly and squirmed when Castiel carried him upstairs, but as soon as he was in his bed he calmed down.  
  
Eden lingered in the doorway to the living room, and Dean came over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Something wrong?” he asked. “You didn’t hug Jason like you always do. Did you two get into a fight or something?”  
  
“No, it’s just… He’s got a girlfriend, dad, I can’t hug him…”  
  
“Of course you can – I hug other people even though Cas is my mate. Hugs don’t necessarily mean that you like them romantically.”  
  
“I know that, but it just felt wrong,” Eden muttered, staring at her feet.  
  
“Is Eden sad?” Lily asked from the TV, and stared at her big sister in worry. She shrieked when Molly jumped at her from behind. “Molly!” she laughed, shrugging the dog off.  
  
“No, I’m fine,” Eden reassured her with a soft smile and chuckled at Molly’s behavior. She smiled at Dean in gratitude before moving away from him. “Aren’t Gabe and Katie dropping by soon?”  
  
“Yeah, we’re gonna babysit Katie’s son Mark until tomorrow, so they should be here any minute now…” Dean muttered and looked at his wristwatch. Gabriel had called them a week ago to ask them to babysit Mark while he and Katie went somewhere – Katie and her son had moved in with Gabriel about eleven months ago. Dean wasn’t sure what the two had in mind, but he suspected that Gabe had planned some cheesy night together with his girlfriend for just the two of them.  
  
Castiel came downstairs again after having put Noah to bed, and a few minutes later the doorbell finally rang. Castiel answered the door was met by Gabriel who pulled him into a tight hug while grinning at him.  
  
“Baby bro! I missed you!” Gabriel exclaimed, hugging his brother even though Castiel was beginning to try to pull free.  
  
“Gabriel,” Castiel muttered into his brother’s shirt and flared his wings when Gabe wouldn’t let go.  
  
“Don’t kill your little brother,” Katie scolded Gabriel and gave his wing a little slap to make him let go.  
  
Gabriel finally pulled back, looking at Castiel with a wide grin, before going inside and hugging the others as well. Dean gasped when the air was knocked out of him, and Lily and Isaac jumped up and down in joy over seeing their uncle again.  
  
Castiel invited Katie and Mark inside, shaking Katie’s hand and smiling at the boy before closing the door behind them.  
  
Katie was five years younger than Gabriel. She was a full blood angel with grey feathers and a few white ones in between, her eyes were blue/grey, and she had shoulder-long dark brown hair. Her son Mark stood next to her – he was eight years old, had grey wings with a few white feathers like his mother, hazel eyes, and brown hair. They had met Katie and Mark before so they weren’t complete strangers to each other.  
  
“I’m so glad you can babysit Mark for tonight. My parents are both too busy to take him,” Katie smiled when she entered.  
  
“You’re welcome, it’s a pleasure to,” Castiel smiled and led her into the living room with the others.  
  
The twins jumped over to Mark to interact with him. They had gotten along well the last time they met him, and they were the same age. As soon as he saw the twins, Mark finally stepped away from his mother and joined them in playing.  
  
“Hey Molly! Such a good doggie!” Gabriel exclaimed when Molly came over to greet him. He scratched her behind the ears and patted her fur, and the dog wagged her tail in response and tried to lick his face.  
  
Isaac and Lily grinned and came over to pat Molly as well.  
  
“Wow, Eden, you’re still so short. Don’t you drink enough milk?” Gabriel teased when he saw that Eden was still not taller than Castiel was. Gabriel himself was only a few inches taller than Cas, so he wasn’t a very tall person either.  
  
“I drink milk,” Eden muttered. ”And you should talk – _you’re_ not tall either.”  
  
“Hey, I’m taller than you!”  
  
Katie rolled her eyes at Gabriel. She was a few inches shorter than him, around Castiel’s height.  
  
”Uncle Gabe, uncle Gabe!” Isaac cheered and ran over to him. “You promised me you’d teach me magic tricks with cards!”  
  
“Whoa, a magician never reveals his secrets,” Gabriel told him. He had learned magic when he was younger and had performed a few times at private events.  
  
“But you promised!” Isaac pouted.  
  
“Well, in that case I’ll make an exception… if you can keep the trick secret,” Gabriel smirked. Isaac nodded eagerly and Gabriel ruffled his hair fondly and laughed at him. “But not today, kiddo, haven’t got the time.” Isaac looked up at him, acting offended and disappointed but Gabriel stood his ground. He looked over at Dean and asked, “Unless you don’t want me to teach him?”  
  
“Nah, it’s fine, what harm can it do. Besides, Isaac loves to entertain people and fool around, and doing magic tricks is much better than pulling other silly pranks,” Dean shrugged.  
  
“He drew on my door the other day, so I think I prefer magic tricks too,” Adrian muttered. Eden laughed, causing him to glare at her.  
  
Katie gasped. “No way? He did?”  
  
“Yes, and Isaac cleaned it himself,” Castiel spoke and looked firmly at his son.  
  
“Quite a trouble-maker, aren’t you?” Katie chuckled as she looked down at Isaac.  
  
Isaac shifted a bit. “Yeah, ‘cause it was fun. But cleaning it up wasn’t so fun…”  
  
Gabriel laughed. “It never is.”  
  
They chatted for a while and shared some news about their lives before it was time for Katie and Gabriel to leave. Castiel smiled to himself when he saw his brother grab Katie’s hand and entwine their fingers as they prepared to leave. The two of them seemed deeply in love. It was then that Castiel felt a slight change in his brother’s aura.  
  
Castiel gasped. “You’ve bonded?” he asked as they were about to leave. Dean looked at him in surprise before concentrating on searching Gabriel and Katie’s auras as well, weakly sensing their bond.  
  
The children gasped and looked at them.  
  
“Wow, I thought you’d never notice!” Gabriel laughed.  
  
Katie chuckled and blushed a little. “Yes, but it’s still very new.”  
  
Castiel was amazed. Gabriel hadn’t even bonded with Kali, so his brother must really love this woman to bond with her. He smiled widely at them. “I’m happy for you.”  
  
“Wow, didn’t even know you could do that…” Dean joked and gave Gabriel and teasing smirk.  
  
“Hey!” Gabriel laughed.  
  
“That’s nice,” Eden smiled.  
  
“Now you just need more babies!” Isaac exclaimed out of the blue, making everyone turn to look at him.  
  
“Yay, babies!” Lily cheered.  
  
“Whoa, easy on the horses, guys,” Gabriel said and laughed at his nephew’s boldness.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind having a younger sibling, even though Loki is kinda my sister,” Mark admitted.  
  
“Mark,” Katie whined, embarrassed.  
  
Dean laughed at the way Gabriel and Katie squirmed a bit. “Come on, kids, no more embarrassing comments, let the guests leave.”  
  
They said goodbye, and Mark got a hug from Gabriel and Katie before they left him with the Winchester family. They’d be picking him up again the following day.  
  
After the guests were gone they all spend some time in the living room before heading to bed. Mark would sleep in Isaac’s room which both of them didn’t mind – they had become rather good friends. Mark was used to being around hyper people since he lived with Gabriel now, so Isaac’s wild and hyper personality didn’t bother him much even if he was a bit more quiet himself.  
  
Dean and Castiel went to bed at around 11pm after having sat on the couch together and cuddled. They got into bed soon afterwards and made slow love to each other before sleeping, wrapped in each other’s wings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be coming slower now, sorry about that. And yes, Jason’s got another girlfriend now but that might change… :) I just love Eden and Jason together so you’ll see a lot more of them in upcoming chapters. The story is slowly headed for its end but there are still quite a few chapters to go before I end it. Thanks to all the readers who are still with me, you make it worth it! :)
> 
> Please leave some feedback for me :)


	37. Chapter 37

**October 2028 (Castiel is 39, Dean is 40, Eden is 15, Adrian is 12, the twins are 8, Noah is 2 and a half years old, Gabriel is 43, Ariel is 15, Carter is 14 (almost 15)).**  
  
In mid-October Noah got an ear infection that left him with a fever and pain in his ears. It was something all his siblings – except Adrian – had gone through. Dean and Castiel took him to their family doctor Friday morning, the day after his fever had appeared. The rest of the children had been dropped off at school, and Dean had taken some time off that day to go to the doctor while Cas had taken a week off because it would take a while before Noah was well again.  
  
Castiel held Noah against him as they went into the doctor’s clinic, and the boy cried and sobbed because of the pain in his ears and his uncomfortable fever. Castiel hated when his children were sick, and he tried to comfort Noah the best he could.  
  
When they stepped into the clinic, people looked up at them with a frown on their faces. It was something that Dean and Castiel were used to so they ignored them and went over to the secretary to tell her that they had arrived. They had called the doctor’s office yesterday and luckily there was an available spot at 9:30am for them the following day. The middle-aged angel female behind the counter gave them a stiff smile before gesturing for them to sit down in the waiting room.  
  
Dean led Castiel over to some seats that were a bit further away from the rest of the patients. The waiting room was big enough for twenty people, the walls were white, the carpet was grey, and there were posters on the walls of different medical things and anatomy, and instructions on what to do if a person was choking on food, had a heart attack, etc. The room had a typical doctor’s clinic atmosphere in it. Dean glanced around at the posters before sitting down next to Cas.  
  
Castiel placed Noah on his lap and gently stroked his back as the boy rested against his chest and sobbed quietly. “Shh, it’s okay, Noah, the doctor will give you medicine so you’ll feel better soon.”  
  
“Hurts,” Noah sniffled quietly.  
  
“I know, sweetie,” Castiel smiled, rubbing the boy’s back soothingly. He turned his head to look at Dean who was staring over at a young angel couple who were giggling at something across from them. “Dean, you didn’t have to join me here. I could have gone by myself.”  
  
Dean looked at him. “I’m not letting you come here alone after what happened last time, Cas.”  
  
Adrian had hurt his wrist during a fall in one of his taekwondo lessons last year, so Castiel had taken him to the doctor when he kept complaining about pain a few days later. Turned out he got a sprained wrist and that it wasn’t broken. While they waited at the clinic, a beta demon had suddenly started throwing a lot of bad words at Castiel and Adrian because of Adrian’s demon tail and angel wings. Castiel had kindly tried to tell the guy to back off, and a few other people had stood up for him as well, but the guy had managed to shove him before being led out of the clinic by two strong human males while insults flew out of his mouth. Castiel had been surprised but also rather proud when Adrian had gotten in front of him and had growled at the demon before he was taken away. Dean had been furious when he found out what had happened and had wanted to find the guy and beat him to a pulp.  
  
“It was not so bad; the other patients helped me out.”  
  
“What if they hadn’t? I won’t let anyone hurt you or our children, especially not some asshole racist,” Dean spoke with a low growl in his voice. A few of the others stared over at him when they heard his growl but he ignored them.  
  
Castiel sighed. “You can’t protect us 24/7…”  
  
“No, but I can try,” Dean smiled and nudged his wing against Cas’. The angel gave him a small smile in return.  
  
Two little twin girls came running by them, shrieking and laughing, and went over to the small children’s section which was on Castiel’s left side. They watched as they girls sat down to play with Lego and puzzles while waiting for the doctor to call them and their mother in. Castiel smiled at the two human girls and glanced over at the mother who kept a close eye on her kids. Their eyes met and the woman smiled at him before continuing to read her newspaper, and Castiel returned the smile.  
  
“When I look at those girls I get reminded of Eden when she was smaller,” Dean muttered and smiled absently. “And tonight she’s going to a concert… Damn, she grows too fast, Cas.”  
  
Castiel smiled. “I know, but that’s life. And I’m sure Eden will be alright going to a concert – it’s Gabriel’s concert after all.”  
  
“Yeah, but he’ll be too busy doing silly stuff on stage to look out for our little girl,” Dean chuckled. “But yeah, it does relax me a little that it’s his concert and not some random hard metal concert…”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes fondly.  
  
Gabriel’s band was finally going to perform in the city where Dean and Castiel lived, and he had given Eden free tickets for her and two friends to attend the concert. She would be going with Ariel and Carter – she had first invited Jason but he said he had other plans with Katherine so he couldn’t go.  
  
“Noah Winchester?”  
  
Dean and Castiel looked up when Dr. Dupont came out to call them in.  
  
“Yeah, that’s us,” Dean told her. They got up from their seats to follow the doctor into the clinic room, shaking her hand as they passed her.  
  
Dr. Dupont was a new doctor. Their other family doctor had to quit her job because she got cancer, so now they had switched to a young female angel/human hybrid doctor whom Charlie had recommended to them. Dean had gotten the impression back then that Charlie had a crush on that doctor judging by the way she talked about her. The doctor was young, she had slight curly dark hair and white wings with a color mix of some very light brown, grey, and bluish feathers.  
  
Switching to a new family doctor had been tough for Castiel who had big trouble trusting doctors, but Dr. Dupont’s kind and patient nature made him feel calm around her. They had been with her for three years now.  
  
“Aww, there is the sick little guy,” Dr. Dupont cooed and went over to Castiel to look at Noah who was clinging to his chest. She gently put a hand on his forehead. “He certainly has a temperature so let me measure it before I do a quick medical exam on him and write some prescriptions.” She went over to her desk to get thermometer. “You said you suspected it’s an ear infection, right?”  
  
“Yeah, our other kids have had it and it looks suspiciously much like it…” Dean spoke.  
  
Castiel peered down at Noah in worry when the boy buried his face in his shirt and shied away when the doctor returned with the thermometer.  
  
“Alright, let’s found out then. And the thermometer works best in the rear, so if you can take off his pants and diaper it would be great,” the doctor told Castiel while a little smile.  
  
Castiel complied and Dean helped him out. Noah was rather calm until the doctor came over, but she gently soothed him and stroked his cheek with her hand to relax him during the procedure. It helped a lot. Afterwards she looked him in the ears and assessed his overall health.  
  
When she was done, Castiel took Noah up on his arm again – with the diaper and pants in their usual place again – and this time the boy wasn’t shying away from the doctor by hiding his face in his papa’s shirt. He sniffled a little and glanced over at the doctor with his bright blue eyes.  
  
“See? Wasn’t so bad,” the doctor grinned at the boy and poked gently at his nose. Noah gave a small giggle in return which she smiled at. “His fever is not alarmingly high but we still need to get it down,” she told them and went over to her computer to start making prescriptions.  
  
“Well, we’ve been through this before,” Dean smiled and shrugged. He came over to stand in front of Castiel and little Noah. “And you’re so open to the doctor now, huh,” he grinned at Noah.  
  
The doctor chuckled from her desk. “A lot of the submissive children that I treat are shy like him and don’t like being touched, but that’s in their nature.” Her smile faltered all of sudden and looked over at them. “Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that I’ve got that bloody government on my back regarding Noah.”  
  
“The _government?_ ” Dean blurted, and raised his wings in alert. Castiel stared over at the doctor in shock.  
  
“Well, information about hybrid children goes to the medical authorities, and when they got the information about Noah being a very rare submissive hybrid they demanded information from me if he ever gets seriously ill and information about his fertility when he gets older. It’s all on the government’s orders – a certain Naomi Tapping’s to be more specific,” the doctor muttered bitterly.  
  
“That bitch again,” Dean growled. “I thought she was done harassing us.”  
  
Castiel glanced at his mate in worry, and his arms tightened around their son.  
  
“Well, they only want the most important medical information and it seems to me more like they’re studying him…” the doctor said. “I wouldn’t worry too much about it, but I certainly don’t think it’s right either. Everyone’s medical information should be private and not used for silly government control and study. Charlie completely agrees with me.”  
  
Dean frowned. “Charlie?”  
  
The doctor smiled widely. “Yes, your ob/gyn, Charlie Bradbury – she’s my girlfriend. We’re getting married next week.”  
  
Dean and Castiel’s eyes widened.  
  
“I _knew_ there was something between you two with the way she spoke about you back then!” Dean blurted.  
  
“So you are ‘Gilda’ then?” Castiel asked, uncertainly. “She mentioned once that her girlfriend’s name was Gilda.”  
  
“She did?” Dean frowned.  
  
The doctor – Gilda – grinned. “Yes, Gilda is my fist name. And I’m glad to know she talks about me,” she chuckled. She collected the prescription papers from the printer and got up to hand it to them. “There, Noah’s prescriptions for some antibiotics which I do deem necessary in his case. You can buy painkillers in the pharmacy to ease his discomfort with. Just let him relax for a few weeks and let him stay home, and if the fever doesn’t go down or if there is pus from his ears you should contact me again.”  
  
“Alright, thanks, doctor,” Dean told her and took the papers. He shook her hand for goodbye and said, “And congratulations on the wedding.”  
  
“Thank you,” Gilda smiled and flared her wings in a happy gesture. She shook Castiel’s hand as well who also wished her a happy wedding, and she waved goodbye at little Noah as they left her clinic.  
  
Noah was a little calmer when they walked out, and Dean and Castiel shared a little smile before Dean drove Castiel home to take care of Noah and drove off to work afterwards.  
  


 

***

  
  
Castiel took care of Noah during the day and let his son get plenty of rest. He was a little fussy and grumpy because of the fever, but Molly sometimes came over to comfort him and gently licked his cheek. Noah would sometimes lie down on top of her and sleep on her soft, furry body, and the dog didn’t seem to mind as long as he didn’t squeeze her. When he was sick she could always cheer him up a little. The two of them seemed to have a close bond.  
  
After Dean came home with the other children, Eden began getting ready to go to Gabriel’s concert with her friends. She knew that quite a few of their classmates were going so she’d probably meet some of them there. Gabriel’s band _The Fallen Demigods_ was within the rock genre, and it was popular among young as well as middle-aged people because of the band’s talent with lyrics and creating moods in their songs and performances. Not to mention Gabriel’s ever-present pranks – even on stage – that made the crowds laugh in amusement. He was well-liked by the fans even if he wasn’t the lead singer.  
  
Dean was busy making sure that Eden dressed appropriately before leaving, even though she had never been the type to wear inappropriate clothing, and she always dressed in a way that didn’t reveal too much. Her dad’s lectures got a bit on her nerves even though she knew that he meant well.  
  
Dean would be driving her to the concert soon, and he and Castiel stood in the living room and waited for Eden to finish up in the bathroom. Castiel smiled knowingly when he saw Dean shift uneasily, and came over to him. Noah was lying on the couch, wrapped up in blankets while watching TV with the twins.  
  
“She’ll be fine, Dean,” the angel told him.  
  
“I know, I just don’t like this whole our-daughter-is-old-enough-to-go-to-conc

 

erts thing,” Dean muttered. He briefly glanced over at the twins when they got into an argument about a pencil, but Adrian came over to make them stop. “What if someone puts date rape drugs in her soda?” he suddenly asked and looked back at Castiel again.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Eden knows to keep an eye on her drink at all times and to not drink it if she has let it out of her sight for a moment. And Ariel and Carter are there to keep an eye out for her.”

“What if some bastard racist picks a fight with her?” Dean asked. He growled at the thought.

Castiel sighed. “You can’t keep her indoors at all times because of that fear, Dean…”

“I know, Cas, I just…” the demon trailed off. “I worry too much, don’t I?”

Castiel smiled and brushed their wings together. “Sometimes, yes, but that’s also a good thing.” Dean smiled back and pulled the angel in for a kiss. Adrian and the twins let out a loud ‘ewww’ from behind them but they ignored it and smiled into the kiss. Molly came over, sniffing at their legs and wings, but Dean gently pushed her away.

Eden came out of the bathroom and walked over to them. She was dressed in a black dress that reached just above her knees, there was a thin black belt around her waist, and she wore a denim jacket to keep warm. Her shoes were black and had a small heel, but she didn’t like wearing the big heeled ones. Her hair was hanging freely but was held back with a clip on the left side of her face, and she had a little mascara on. “I’m ready whenever you’re done snogging papa.” She smirked when Dean pulled away from the kiss to look at her.

“We’re done now, so let’s go,” Dean grinned.

Castiel came over to Eden and pulled her into a hug. “Take care of yourself, and greet Gabriel if you see him.”

“Sure, papa, and take care of little Noah and the others,” Eden smiled and returned the hug. She went towards the entrance hall with Dean, and the twins jumped up and went over to say goodbye. She laughed softly at them and hugged them goodbye, and Adrian gave her tail a little nudge with his own in a goodbye gesture – he didn’t like to hug his sister too often.

Eden smiled at them, and when Noah whined and got up from the couch and walked over to her she kneeled down and hugged him as well.

“Dun go,” Noah whined. He grasped her jacket and held on to her.

Eden smiled. “You’ll see me again tomorrow, so do what papa says in the meantime and get better soon, okay?”

Noah nodded and let go of her jacket. Eden smiled and kissed him on the forehead, which was still rather hot from his fever. Castiel came over to put him back on the couch to relax, and Eden waved goodbye at everyone before going out to the Impala with Dean.

 

 

***

Dean drove her to the building where the concert would take place before driving off again after Ariel and Carter appeared. He was very reluctant to leave his little girl behind, but he trusted her to take care of herself and not drink any alcohol even if she was offered it.

Eden went with Ariel and Carter inside and tried to find themselves a nice spot to stand in. The concert room was big but not one of the biggest ones, and it was pretty crowded. All winged beings tried to avoid hitting someone with their wings or getting groped in the crowds – it wasn’t unusual that perverted alphas would grope the wings of females and submissives if they walked by, and in the crowd it was hard to tell who had done it. Eden kept her wings close to her body, and she and her friends found a free table to stand at and put their non-alcoholic drinks there. There were a few tall, round tables placed here and there for people to hang out at and most were already taken. This one was close to the stage but more in the middle of the room rather than at the front.

Eden, Ariel, and Carter waited for the concert to start when they spotted the class’ three snobby girls coming over to them.

“Oh, are you here as well?” a demon girl named Maria said. She was quite taller than Eden, skinny, had dyed blonde hair, and her face was covered in make-up. Eden referred to her as the class’ slut in her mind because Maria always let the boys see her cleavage more than necessary and wore skirts that almost exposed her rear. She was pretty sure that Maria hadn’t been a virgin for quite some time. Maria’s two demon friends (both a quarter part human) stood behind her – also dressed in revealing clothing – as she looked the three of them up and down with a disgusted grimace. “Shouldn’t you nerds be making homework instead? How’d you even afford the tickets?” Maria mocked, and her two friends laughed behind her.

Eden glared at Maria in contempt but she didn’t want to get into a fight with her. She wasn’t worth it, and her dad had told her to ignore girls like that as much as she could.

Ariel stepped forward and said, “We got them for free. Gabriel Novak is Eden’s uncle, so he gave us all free tickets.”

Maria’s eyes widened, and her two friends stared at Ariel in disbelief.

“No way! She’s lying,” one of Maria’s friends, Kelly, said. The other girl, Louise, nodded in agreement.

Maria snorted at Ariel. “Yeah right. You’ll have to do better than that to impress us, _nerd._ ”

“Who on earth would be interested in gaining your acceptance?” Eden muttered and glared back at Maria. Carter smirked at her words, and Ariel snickered when she saw the angry look on Maria’s face.

“Whatever, just stay out of my way, Mixy Pops. Same goes for your worthless friends,” Maria sneered and glared at Eden before turning on her high heels and walking away. Alex’ nickname for Eden was used by others in class as well, making Eden resent the boy and the ridiculous nickname even more.

Ariel glanced at Eden when she glared at Maria and her friends as they walked away. “Never mind them, they’re beyond saving.”

“I know, but she really gets on my nerves sometimes…” Eden sighed. “I don’t get why some guys like girls like _her._ ”

“Because she has big boobs and is willing to suck dick without dignity maybe?” Ariel supplied. Eden couldn’t help but laugh at her words. Ariel glanced at Carter for confirmation. “Or do you know why guys like girls like her?”

Carter shrugged. “Don’t know, she’s not my type.”

“I really do wonder what your type is, you’re so difficult to read,” Ariel told him and eyed him closely.

Carter let out a small chuckle. “Well, I’m going to get some more coke in my glass, I almost drank it all – I’ll bring you some as well, so be right back. And please don’t go anywhere in the meantime; it’ll be like finding a needle in a haystack in this crowd…”

“We won’t go anywhere,” Ariel promised and watched him make his way through the crowds to get to the bar to get a refill of coke. When Ariel turned her gaze back to Eden, she saw her friend staring at the ground and her wings drooping behind her. “What’s wrong?” she asked, and placed her hand on Eden’s arm in worry.

Eden looked up at her and blinked. “Nothing, it’s just…” She trailed off and bit her lip when Ariel waited for her to continue. “Just… All that talk about guys preferring certain types of girls made me think of Jason.”

Ariel frowned. “What about him?” She ignored a couple of human college guys passing them while screaming and whistling at a hot girl. The room was filled with noise anyway. “Is this about his new girlfriend…?”

“Yeah, _Katherine,_ ” Eden muttered and said the name out loud with more contempt than she intended. It still bothered her that Jason was too busy doing stuff with Katherine and didn’t want to hang out with her anymore.

“And because of our conversation just now you’re wondering if you’re not Jason’s type since he found himself a _human_ girlfriend, am I right?” Ariel spoke, and smirked smugly at Eden.

Eden stared up at her, eyes wide. “What? No, no, I—”

Ariel laughed and briefly bumped her wing into her friend’s. “You really like him, don’t you?”

Eden shoved Ariel slightly while blushing. “No! We’re just _friends._ ”

Ariel smirked, unconvinced. “Yeah right.”

“We _are!_ ”

“Whatever,” Ariel snickered, making Eden blush and glare at her.

When Carter returned he frowned briefly at Eden whose face was completely red by now, but he didn’t ask about it. The three friends chatted a bit until the concert finally began, and Eden kept glaring at Ariel whenever she smirked at her knowingly.

When the band came on stage a while later and prepared to start the crowd was cheering. The cheering soon turned into laughter when Gabriel unplugged the keyboard when the player was about to start it, making the guy curse and everyone laugh. Eden rolled her eyes. It was typical Gabriel to screw around like that, even in public.

When the music finally began it was a lot louder than Eden was used to, and she winced when it almost hurt her ears. It was a good concert and performance, though, and as usual Gabriel provided a bit of comedy on stage – usually by visibly annoying his band mates by getting into their personal space, or by shouting something out loud at the audience; usually telling them to cheer louder or sing along.

Carter’s other good friend in class, James, came over to them at some point, and Eden and Ariel didn’t mind his presence. He was a polite but quite funny guy that made them feel comfortable around him, and they had helped each other out with homework before.

The concert lasted for three hours, and the band had a few breaks in between. During the last break before the final two performances, Eden was busy chatting with her friends when someone suddenly sneaked up behind her and put their hands in front of her eyes. She let out a loud, embarrassing yelp and slapped the hands away before turning around to see who it was.

“Uncle Gabe!” Eden hissed when she saw her uncle’s grinning face.

Gabriel had thrown on a hoodie and a cap to disguise himself in the crowds, and he laughed when Eden glared at him for scaring her. “Sorry, couldn’t help myself when I spotted you in the crowds,” he grinned. “How’s it going? Are my lovely niece and her friends enjoying the concert?”

“Yeah, it’s cool,” Carter grinned, and Ariel nodded in agreement.

“It’s good, your songs are great. But it’s extremely loud…” Eden spoke.

“I know, that’s why I wear small plugs in my ears so I don’t end up like an old, deaf man while I’m still young,” Gabriel smirked and showed her the small plugs in his palm. A few people around them were staring, but Gabriel was good at keeping his face hidden so they thought he was just another guest.

Carter’s good friend James stood completely still and gaped at Gabriel. “Oh my god, that’s Gabriel Novak!” he exclaimed.

“Shh! You’re gonna blow my cover!” Gabriel shushed him and glanced around in paranoia. The others laughed.

“Is Katie here today?” Eden asked. “She told me she sometimes accompanies you to your concerts.”

“Nah, she’s at home today. Morning sickness,” Gabriel explained.

Eden’s eyes widened. “What?! She’s pregnant?” she gasped.

Gabriel grinned proudly. “Yep, eleven weeks.”

“That’s awesome! Congratulations,” Eden grinned and pulled her uncle in for a hug.

Ariel, Carter and James congratulated him as well and they all chatted for a while. Gabriel asked Eden about how things were at home and how Dean and Castiel were doing. He also asked a few questions to Carter about him and his family because he hadn’t met them yet, even though he was thrilled that Dean and Cas had become friends with another angel/demon couple. He told Eden that Loki had started going to a few gymnastics lessons because she was inspired by her, and Eden was both surprised and proud to have been Loki’s inspiration.

Their conversation was interrupted when Maria and her friends suddenly showed up again.

“Oh god, why do I keep running into you guys when I walk around to see my friends?” Maria complained and gave them all a disapproving glare.

Carter raised an eyebrow at her. “We’ve been here the whole time.”

“Must be you who keeps coming back to us because you miss us,” Eden muttered and glared back at Maria.

Maria gritted her teeth in anger. “Losers,” she sneered.

“Says the other loser,” Gabriel snorted.

Maria crossed her arms and glared over at him while looking him up and down. “And who are you?” Her two friends crossed their arms behind her as they glared at Eden and her friends.

Gabriel finally removed his cap, revealing himself to her. “I’m the one who tells you to piss off and leave my pretty niece alone,” he spoke. He smirked a little when Maria and her friends jumped back in surprise and stared wide-eyed at him.

Maria gasped and pointed at him. “You’re—!”

“Most people call me Gabe,” Gabriel shrugged. “But I don’t think you’ve earned that right. And now if you’ll excuse me, I gotta get back on stage before my band mates come to find me.” Maria and her gang stared with open mouth as Gabriel turned around and placed a small goodbye kiss on Eden’s cheek before making his way through the clingy and cheering crowds who had noticed him by now. The fans went crazy round him so he had to move quickly.

Eden grinned and waved at Gabriel as he went.

“No way!” Kelly gasped in utter shock. “You weren’t lying.”

Eden couldn’t help the smug smirk on her face when Maria looked completely mortified and her face was red like a tomato. Maria quickly turned around and rushed her two friends away from Eden and the others and soon they disappeared into the crowds again.

“That was awesome – _finally_ someone made her shut up,” Carter laughed out loud.

Ariel grinned. “Yeah, your uncle totally owned her, Eden.”

Eden chuckled and was pleased that Maria was finally out of their sight again.

 

 

***

The rest of the evening went by quietly at the concert. The band played a few more songs, fans cheered loudly, and Eden and her friends sipped from their cokes while listening.

When the concert was over and people were slowly beginning to head home or go to town for more partying, Eden suddenly received a text message from Gabriel that said to bring her friends with her backstage. She smiled and turned to Ariel and Carter who seemed quite eager to go.

As they pushed their way through the crowds they suddenly ran into Maria’s two friends, Kelly and Louise.

“What? You got more insults to say even when your boss isn’t around?” Ariel grumbled. She was just as fed up with Maria and her friends as Eden and Carter were.

“Ariel…” Carter muttered, staring between them. James had gone home already so it was just the three of them in the disappearing crowd.

“No…” Kelly started and glanced at Louise. “And she’s not our boss.”

“Well, she kinda acts like it,” Eden pointed out slowly.

“Well, she’s not,” Louise said.

Kelly and Louise shared a nervous glance and hesitantly took a step towards Eden. “Um,” Kelly began. “We were actually wondering if you could maybe get us from autographs from your uncle?”

“Yeah, we’ve never had a chance to get a real autograph from him and the band yet,” Louise muttered and looked at Eden with hope.

Eden blinked at them in surprise. “Um, I guess I can ask him for autographs…”

The two girls’ faces lit up. “Really? That would be cool!” Kelly grinned. When Maria’s voice roared through the crowds, calling for her two friends, Kelly and Louise flinched before saying a quick goodbye and gave the others a small smile before running in Maria’s direction near the exit.

“You should have said no,” Carter told Eden afterwards, watching the two girls run off.

Eden just smiled at him. “I was considering it, but I’m not a bitch like Maria.”

Ariel and Carter laughed and agreed.

They went over to the stage and Eden looked around for her uncle. Finally Gabriel showed up and gestured for them to follow him behind a door and into the backstage area. Ariel and Carter gasped in excitement when they spotted the rest of the band there. They were five members in total – one male lead singer, a guy who played the drums, a female who played the guitar, a guy at the keyboard, and Gabriel himself who was also at the guitar and was second vocals. All of them were angels except the keyboard guy who was an angel/human hybrid.

Gabriel grinned as he introduced them to his band mates who politely shook their hands.

“Wow, two angel/demon hybrids at the same place at the same time – and they aren’t even related!” exclaimed Johnny who was the keyboard guy. He stared between Eden and Carter intensely, studying them like he couldn’t believe his own eyes.

Carter shifted uncomfortably and leaned over towards Eden. “I feel like a rare animal on display in a zoo,” he whispered.

Eden chuckled and tried to hold back laughter. “I know, so do I.”

Gabriel watched as Eden and Carter whispered something to each other and smirked at them. _“Those who whisper are in love,”_ he sang, mockingly.

Carter stared back at him in horror, and Eden scowled at her uncle for being silly again. She glared at Ariel when she snickered.

The band started packing their gear and preparing to leave while Gabriel chatted a bit with Eden and the others. The other band members came over every now and then and engaged in the conversation.

They all looked up when a dark-haired human female appeared from the door behind Gabriel. The woman smiled at them and looked Eden up and down. “That your niece?” she asked Gabriel.

“Yep, that’s Eden,” he answered with a grin. He turned to look at Eden and her friends to introduce the woman. “And this is Pamela Barnes, our manager.”

“Damn right I am,” Pamela smirked and slapped Gabriel’s ass before going over to shake the kids’ hands.

Gabriel gave a soft yelp. “Hey! That ass belongs to Katie, can’t you see the sign?” he protested while he turned around to show them his ass and spread his wings so they could better see. His band mates groaned and a few of them laughed.

“No, but your pants need washing,” Pamela remarked, keeping her gaze on Eden as she shook her hand. “Wow, an angel/demon hybrid – two of them, even. What a rare sight,” she noted while looking between Eden and Carter. “I wonder what the offspring of two angel/demon hybrids would be like…”

Eden stared back in shock and glanced at Carter. “What? No, no, we’re just friends!”

“Yeah, definitely just friends,” Carter confirmed and squirmed a bit. Ariel snickered behind them.

“I can vouch for that ‘cause Eden’s got her eyes on a hot piece of human ass,” Gabriel remarked from behind Pamela. He grinned smugly when Eden’s face went completely red.

“Oh, is that so?” Pamela laughed.

“That’s not true! What does everyone think that I like Jason?!” Eden blurted, blushing.

“Because you _do,_ ” Ariel laughed.

“Eh, really? I thought he was just your friend, that’s what you always say,” Carter frowned and looked at Eden in confusion.

Eden snapped her head around to look at him. “He _is!_ And he’s got a girlfriend already…”

“Girlfriends at that age don’t last forever, just ask your daddy,” Pamela spoke.

Eden frowned. “You know my dad?”

“Went to high school with him. God, he was just a girl magnet! And he even slept with the school’s only demon submissive, but it was a one-time thing and that submissive slept with other alphas as well,” Pamela told her. “Never would have thought that Dean would mate with an angel – he used to be quite an angel-hater…”

“And I was shocked to hear that you knew him,” Gabriel muttered behind her.

Eden stared at her, speechless. “Dad never told me he knew you, and I know that he must know that you are the manager of Gabe’s band.”

“Well, there is not much to say about me anyway, we barely knew each other,” Pamela smiled. “Now, I know you’re all dying to get autographs so you better get ‘em now ‘cause I have to discipline our naughty Gabriel about something in a few minutes, so hurry up.” She smiled at them and smirked at Gabriel when she passed him on her way through the nearby door.

“Yay, I love when you get kinky, Pamela!” Gabriel cheered at her, grinning. He laughed when she rolled her eyes with a smile and disappeared through the door.

Eden, Carter, and Ariel got the long-awaited autographs from the band, and Eden also got extra ones for Kelly and Louise as promised. Gabriel didn’t understand why she would provide autographs for two snobs like them, but Eden said she didn’t mind. Mostly they were only bad when they were around Maria anyway.

It was pretty late when they finally left, and the three of them called their fathers to pick them up. They all lived in different parts of town so it was a bit troublesome to give each other a ride, and the fathers didn’t mind picking up their kids.

Gabriel waited with them outside on the sidewalk in front of the concert hall’s large parking lot. Ariel was picked up first and she hugged her friends goodbye and told Gabe thank you for the tickets before getting into the car and driving off.

There were still a few concert guests in the area so Gabriel had put on his little disguise again so they wouldn’t throw themselves at him and beg for autographs.

It didn’t take long before Dean arrived in the Impala. Eden beamed at him when he stepped out, and he grinned when he walked over to his daughter and saw she was alright. “Hey, sweetie, was it a nice concert?”

“Yup,” Eden grinned.

“How can it not be?! It was my concert after all!” Gabriel blurted. Dean laughed.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester,” Carter greeted him, smiling.

“Hey Carter,” Dean smiled. “And jeez, I’ve told you a hundred times to call me Dean.”

“Sorry, my pa says to refer to adults respectfully,” Carter murmured.

“Well, your pa is right, but I give you permission to call me Dean,” Dean chuckled. “How are your parents and siblings?”

“Good,” the boy smiled. “My dad’s picking me up in a moment.”

“Let’s wait for him, then.”

“You don’t have to—”

“No, I insist. Can’t leave you standing here alone,” Dean insisted. “Did Ariel get picked up already?” he asked, looking at Eden who nodded in response. She was shivering slightly when the cold breeze hit her, so Dean took off his old leather jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Here, let’s keep you warm.”

“Thanks,” Eden smiled. She wrapped her father’s old leather jacket around herself and her wings to keep warm. It smelled like Dean, cars and gasoline, and a bit of Cas. She smiled at that.

“Aww Dean as a loving father, that always melts my heart,” Gabriel spoke in a dramatic tone that made Dean roll his eyes and chuckle. Carter couldn’t help but smile either.

“Dean Winchester.”

They looked up when Pamela suddenly appeared next to them on the sidewalk. She smirked as he looked Dean up and down, eyeing him closely.

Dean’s eyes widened. _“Pamela?”_ he blurted.

Pamela laughed. “You _do_ remember me! Come here and gimme a big hug!” she said before going over to pull Dean into a tight, lung-squeezing hug. Dean quickly squirmed away from her when she grabbed his ass.

“Whoa, woman, I’ve got a mate!”

“I know, I was just messing with you,” Pamela grinned.

Eden couldn’t help but snicker at Dean’s mortified face, and Carter was staring in shock at Pamela’s quite forward personality.

“Yeah, that’s Pamela, she likes to grope ass,” Gabriel remarked in a casual tone.

Pamela snapped her head around to look at Gabriel. “You disappeared before I could discipline you! Get your ass inside once your friends are gone because I really gotta talk to you about all that bloody candy you ordered for the band’s private Christmas party!” She put her hands on her hips while she glared at him in disapproval.

“Hey! Candy is a _must_ at Christmas parties!”

“Not five whole mega boxes of it!”

Dean rolled his eyes as Gabriel and Pamela argued back and forth. He gave Carter a smile of reassurance when the boy stared at them with wide eyes when they were having a loud argument in the middle of the public sidewalk.

The roar of a car stopping next to them made them look over to see Damian parking his car behind the Impala by the sidewalk and getting out. Carter beamed when his saw his father, and Damian grinned as he came over to give his son a brief hug. Then he turned to look at Dean. “Hey, been a while,” he grinned and shook Dean’s hand.

“Yeah, you’re a rare sight,” Dean chuckled.

They turned to Gabriel and said goodbye to him as Pamela was ordering him back inside. Damian was pleased to finally meet Gabriel. After Gabriel went back inside, Damian and Carter got into their car to drive home. Dean and Damian talked about seeing each other soon and do something together, just the two families, since it had been a while since they last visited each other. Eden and Carter hugged briefly as they said goodbye, and Eden waved at her friend as he disappeared down the street in the car.

After her friend was gone Dean wrapped an arm around Eden’s shoulder. “Glad to smell that you didn’t drink anything you aren’t allowed to.” He could easily smell when someone had drunk alcohol, and he was pleased that Eden didn’t smell like that.

“I’m only fifteen, dad, I can’t order such stuff yet,” Eden chuckled. The leather jacket and Dean’s arm warmed her up nicely, and she gently nudged Dean’s tail with her own.

“Well, the trick is to meet a nice college guy who can buy it for you, and then you can drink it anyway.”

Eden shoved Dean playfully and laughed. “Is that what you used to do?”

Dean laughed. “Well, I didn’t have college guys buy _me_ drinks like that, but I did buy your papa a few drinks when I had turned 21 and he was still 19-20.”

“I didn’t know that papa drinks alcohol…”

“Only wine on occasion, and he likes cider stuff,” Dean explained. He tightened his arm around Eden’s shoulder to lead her over to the Impala so they could drive home.

“How’s Noah?” Eden asked as she opened the car door.

Dean walked around to the other side to open the driver’s door. “He’s still the same. Cas put him to bed early but he’ll be sleeping in our room so we can keep an eye on him. His fever should be gone in a few days.”

“Good.” Eden sat down in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. She had taken off Dean’s jacket to have more space for her wings in the car, and she folded it neatly in her lap.

Dean started the car and smiled when the Impala’s engine roared into life.

“Get a room with the car, dad,” Eden snorted and smiled at him.

“Hey, I love my car, what’s wrong with that?” Dean pouted and turned to look at her. “And I know for sure that your papa likes the backseat…” He grinned lewdly, making Eden gasp in horror.

“ _Oh my god!_ Shut up, dad, and drive me home!” Eden groaned and covered her ears with her hands in disgust.

Dean burst out laughing and finally started driving. He put on a Metallica song and glanced at Eden with a smirk. His daughter glanced back at him, returning his smirk, and soon they were both singing along with the song and having a good time all the way back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kinda Eden-centric chapter but I hope you enjoyed it :)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	38. Chapter 38

**May 2029 (Castiel is 39, Dean is 41, Eden is 15, Adrian is 12, the twins are 8, Noah is 3 years old).**  
  
Noah turned three years old on the seventh of May and they celebrated it at home. Mary, John, and Sam and his family had come over in the weekend before that, since his birthday was on a Monday, and Sam and his family had slept over at their house. Jessica had just had another baby girl, Kaylee, who was born with demon wings and a tail. It was their third child – and their last, according to Jessica. They didn’t see Sam and his family that often anymore so they had enjoyed their time together. Noah had gotten a lot of toys for his birthday which he seemed pretty pleased about, and Mary had knitted socks and a hat for him. John had transferred some money to Dean and Castiel’s account for college savings for Noah – he did that with all the children when they had birthdays.  
  
A few days after Noah’s birthday, Dean and Castiel dropped the children off at daycare and school. Lily, Isaac, and Adrian were dropped off together at the school, but Eden wasn’t since her high school was at a different location.  
  
Adrian guided the twins through the crowds of children outside the school. He tried not to lose them in the crowds, which was difficult because there were kids everywhere, talking, shouting, and shoving each other. The three of them always stuck together until they were inside, and Adrian led the twins as close to their classroom as possible because bullies liked to pick on them if they were alone.  
  
“Watch it!” a demon boy growled at Adrian when the guy bumped into him on the way up to the main entrance.  
  
“ _You_ watch it, dumbass!” Adrian hissed at him. The boy gave him a glare before disappearing in the crowds, and Adrian snorted. It was that guy who had bumped into _him,_ so why should he apologize?  
  
Isaac laughed at the way Adrian had responded to the guy, but Lily seemed quite uncomfortable as she walked behind them.  
  
“I don’t like the crowds,” Lily whined and tried not to get bumped into.  
  
“I know. Let’s ask dad and papa to drop us off ten minutes earlier or something, then we can avoid the worst of the crowd,” Adrian spoke. He looked over his shoulder to make sure they were still with him.  
  
“No way! That means getting up ten minutes earlier!” Isaac exclaimed.  
  
“It’s just ten minutes,” Adrian grumbled and rolled his eyes.  
  
When they got inside the crowds were much worse, as was the noise. The corridors were kind of narrow so it was easy to get lost among the many people. The school was rather big but they were right in the corridors where all the entrances were, so everyone going into the school came through that corridor. The back entrances were closed for maintenance.  
  
Lily kept close to Adrian and Isaac, but when a bigger boy from the upper grades suddenly shoved himself between her and her brothers she got separated.  
  
“Adrian!” she cried, panicked when she couldn’t spot him among the other kids. “Isaac?” she shouted, looking around. The crowd was clearing up a bit because everyone was on their way to their classes, but she still couldn’t spot her brothers anywhere. She grabbed the shoulder bag that was hanging at her side tightly and looked around in despair. She knew where her classroom was so she decided to go there on her own and meet up with Isaac again. People bumped into her as she tried making her way through the corridors, but others got bumped into as well so she didn’t take it too personal.  
  
The stairs leading up to the second floor where her classroom was were blocked because of maintenance, so Lily decided to walk further down the corridor and find the other staircase. She didn’t feel comfortable walking around alone, and some of the other kids gave her odd and hateful looks as she passed them. She took a deep breath and kept walking.  
  
When Lily rounded a corner she suddenly bumped into a demon boy who had been running with his school books in his hands, and the books flew everywhere when they collided. Lily fell on her butt, as did the slightly older boy.  
  
The boy groaned and lifted his head to glare at her. “Watch it, you freak!” he snapped.  
  
“Sorry… But you ran in the corridors, and you’re not supposed to,” Lily murmured and slowly got to her feet. She wiped the dirt off the back of her skirt and was grateful that her tail was unharmed during the fall.  
  
Two other boys appeared behind the first one, all around eleven years old. They glared at Lily who stared back at them until they started taking threatening steps towards her. She gulped and backed away warily.  
  
“You’re one of those freak hybrid kids, aren’t you? My little brother is in class with some little weirdo like you, I think she’s called Miriam,” one of the boys said. He was a demon/human hybrid with a slightly dark skin color and black hair.  
  
“Seriously? There are more of those things?” said the first boy, his voice full of disgust.  
  
Others passed by them but didn’t seem to take notice of what was going on. They were all too busy going to class and minding their own business. Most people were in class already and Lily knew she was going to be late for hers.  
  
“I gotta go,” she murmured and turned to leave.  
  
“Oh no you don’t!” growled the first boy and grabbed her tail to yank her back. Lily cried out at the pain the pulling caused in her lower back where her tail joined with her body, but the boy quickly put a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. “Shut up! Don’t want the teachers to hear us, do you?”  
  
Lily struggled against him and tried to scream but her sounds were muffled by his hand. She was panicking and tears prickled in her eyes while she flapped her wings in distress.  
  
“C’mon, Matt, leave the girl be,” one of the other boys said, sounding uncomfortable about the situation.  
  
“Not until she cleans up my books that she made me drop earlier,” the boy named Matt growled. Lily struggled in his hold but he was much stronger than her. He turned her around and shoved her over to his scattered books to make her pick them up. “There! Clean up your mess!”  
  
Lily whimpered, but was saved when someone suddenly showed up.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
The boys looked up to see a very angry Adrian standing behind them, growling at them. Lily’s eyes widened in relief, and soon her brother was on the bullies – tackling them to the ground and knocking the air out of them. Then he grabbed Lily’s hand tightly. “Let’s go,” he said and ran off with her trailing after him.  
  
The boys were yelling something but Adrian kept running.  
  
“Where are you taking me?” Lily asked, trying to keep up while Adrian pulled at her hand as they ran through the corridors, away from the three bullies.  
  
“The principal – those guys won’t get away with it.” Adrian ran up to the principal’s office, and they both panted when they reached it. The secretary led them inside, and Principal Martin was surprised to see them in his office so early.  
  
Adrian explained the situation to him, telling him the boys’ names. He knew them because they were in the grade below him and their classes had done some common activities together once before. Lily was shaking a bit, still a bit shocked by what had happened, but Adrian’s hand on her shoulder and his tail against hers comforted her. The principal took the matter very seriously, and when they were done telling the story Adrian escorted Lily back to her classroom. They had both gotten a note from the principal, excusing them for being late.  
  
Lily was lucky that Adrian had noticed she was gone and had gone back for her.  
  
“You okay?” Adrian asked her when they stood outside her classroom.  
  
Lily sniffled a bit and nodded. “Yeah, I’m good.”  
  
Adrian briefly brushed his tail against hers. “Okay, go inside so you can catch up with class. I’ll see you afterwards when dad and papa come to pick us up. I won’t be in after school care today; I’ve got taekwondo lessons…”  
  
“Okay, thank you,” Lily said, giving him a little smile before entering the class.  
  
Isaac sat on his usual seat in class, and he stared in worry when Lily finally entered the classroom. She kept her head down and gave the teacher the note before walking through the rows and over to her seat, ignoring her classmates’ staring. She sat down next to her friend Isabella whom she shared a table with, which was right next to Isaac’s table.  
  
“What happened?” Isaac whispered and leaned over towards her. There was only the space between the table rows between them. “Was it bullies?”  
  
Lily nodded quietly and took out her notebook and pencils for class. Isaac kept staring at her in worry for a few more moments before turning his attention back to the teacher again.

 

 

***

  
  
Lily was a bit quiet during the day. It made Isaac a bit quiet as well because he didn’t like it when his twin was upset. Isabella was staring at Lily in worry during the first class and had brushed her wing against hers for comfort. Isabella was an angel/human hybrid with blonde hair and white wings with some pinkish feathers.  
  
In order to bring his twin in a more cheerful mood, Isaac decided to pull a little prank on Mr. Garth. They had him for a double period of math, and when there was a small break Garth left the classroom and left his cup of coffee behind.  
  
Isaac grinned in mischief as he grabbed his own bottle of orange juice and went up to the teacher’s desk. The others in the class caught on with his plan and some of them started cheering.  
  
“You wouldn’t dare, Isaac!” shouted one of the boys, challenging him.  
  
The girls in the front row stared at him with horrified faces as he went over to Garth’s cup and took the cap off his bottle.  
  
“Don’t! You’ll get in trouble!” one of the girls gasped.  
  
“Lily, tell him not to!” said another girl, and glanced over her shoulder at Lily.  
  
Lily blinked, not knowing what to say. On one hand she was all in on Isaac’s prank, on the other hand she was afraid that Garth would get mad. But Garth was the type to appreciate a good prank sometimes so she wasn’t sure if he’d be mad at all.  
  
The boys in the back kept cheering Isaac on, and the boy grinned as he poured a bit of his juice into Garth’s coffee – enough for him to taste it, but not enough for it to be too visible. The class laughed and jumped but most of the girls just gasped, and Isaac grinned as he jumped back over to his seat.  
  
“This should be fun,” Isaac grinned at Lily, who couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.  
  
Everyone went back to their seats when Garth entered the classroom again, completely unaware of what had just been going on. He raised his eyebrow a little when some of the kids giggled but he figured that Isaac had probably told them another joke.  
  
“Okay kiddies, turn to page 139 about multiplication and pay attention when I go through it,” Garth said. He leaned over his desk to put his own book to page 139. He quickly skimmed it through and brought up his cup of coffee to take a sip from it. Everyone in the classroom started giggling and snickering, and Garth frowned at the slightly odd taste. He stared at the cup in confusion, and his face made everyone burst out laughing. _“Isaac!”_ he growled out.  
  
Isaac was laughing out loud and couldn’t stop. He was pleased when Lily was laughing as well, and he looked up warily when Garth walked down the rows of tables and suddenly stood right in front of him.  
  
“Wanna explain this?” Garth asked and gestured at the cup in his hands.  
  
“Sorry, but Lily was sad because of some stupid bullies and I wanted to cheer her up,” Isaac explained, still laughing. Lily smiled softly at him from her seat.  
  
Garth’s eyes softened a bit. “Well, most teachers would call this kinda prank disrespectful but I don’t think you meant it like that. But don’t put weird stuff in my coffee again though, or my vengeance will be sweet,” he threatened with a small smirk. “And if anyone else puts stuff into my coffee from now on, Mr. Fizzles will go tell your parents, so you’d better not,” he added while walking back up to his desk.  
  
The children snickered. “We won’t, Mr. Garth,” they said in unison.  
  
“Good. Now, page 139 and pay good attention to my notes if you wanna learn something about multiplication.”  
  
“You mean you wanna teach us how babies are made?” Isaac blurted, grinning.  
  
The whole class began laughing again, and some of the girls gasped.  
  
Garth turned around and stared over at Isaac. “No… I’d rather not. Mr. Fizzles thinks you’re all too young for that – go ask your parents if you wanna know.” He gave them an amused smirk. “Now! No more silly interruptions from you, Isaac, or I’ll make sure Santa doesn’t visit you this year.” He turned back around to write on the blackboard, and the children quickly began writing his notes down.

 

 

***

  
  
Castiel was free from work at 4:15pm. He and Anna had worked on another foam sculpture – this time of a mermaid which was to be used as a figurehead of a ship in an upcoming movie. It took several days to make it and today they had finally finished all the details. Now it just needed painting. Andy and Samandriel still worked at the same place as them, and Samandriel had three children now. Andy had two children but he was divorced from their mother.  
  
Castiel waited for Dean outside. He always stood a bit away from his workplace so that the alpha angels at his work wouldn’t spot Dean. Anna kept him company until then.  
  
Dean arrived ten minutes later and they drove off to Noah’s daycare to pick him up. Eden’s gymnastic lessons first ended at 5, as did Adrian’s taekwondo lessons, and the twins were in after school care until then.  
  
“Hey Cas, had a nice day?” Dean smiled when Castiel got into the car.  
  
The angel fumbled around to get comfortable with his wings before fastening his seatbelt. “Yes, it was good. I cut myself on the tool I use for the foam, though, so you are probably going to have to help me a little extra with cooking tonight.” Castiel glanced down at his left palm which was bandaged. The cut hadn’t been deep and he had cleaned it immediately after it had happened, but it was a bit sore and painful.  
  
“Jesus, Cas, you gotta be more careful,” Dean said and cast a worried glance down at Cas’ hand while driving. “Does it hurt?”  
  
“Not too much,” Castiel assured him with a smile. “And such things happen, it wasn’t like I did it on purpose.”  
  
“I know, I’m just saying,” Dean said and gave him a brief smile. He put his hand on the angel’s thigh, squeezing it a bit.  
  
“Dean, concentrate on driving. You can grope me later,” the angel muttered.  
  
Dean laughed and pulled his hand away. “Damn right I can.”  
  
Dean pulled the car into the daycare’s parking lot and they went inside the institution to get Noah. The place was full of little children playing, waiting for their parents, or being picked up. They went into the big playroom facing the large garden and outdoor playground, hoping to find Noah in there.  
  
Castiel tensed in worry when he saw one of the female teachers kneeling down in front of Noah and trying to comfort when while he cried and sobbed. When the boy looked up and spotted them he whined and ran over to Castiel, burying his face in the angel’s pants.  
  
“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Castiel asked in worry and kneeled down to be more eye level with his son. He sensed Dean tensing up slightly as he stood next to him, obviously feeling just as worried as he was.  
  
The teacher came over to them slowly. “One of the alpha demon boys touched his wings earlier, obviously being a bit curious about them, and I think he may have hurt him a little because Noah started crying and ran over to me. My colleague is having a little talk with the other boy now.” She looked over in the corner of the big playroom where another teacher was kneeling down and having a more serious conversation with a slightly older demon boy. The dark-haired boy’s gaze was lowered and his tail curled next to him in shame.  
  
Castiel immediately understood what had Noah crying so much. Submissives were instinctively very protective of their wings, even while young, and would only allow their mate or a family member to touch them. If someone else touched them it felt wrong and violating – especially if it was an alpha. The angel sighed and rubbed Noah’s back soothingly while he cried against him and sought comfort in him.  
  
“Well, that explains a lot,” Dean said, staring down at Noah in concern. “Thanks for comforting him, I hope the incident won’t be repeated, although kids that age don’t do such things on purpose,” he told the teacher.  
  
“You’re welcome. He’s such a sweet kid but he does have some trust issues towards the other boys – especially the alphas. I hope this won’t hurt his confidence any further.”  
  
They looked up when two other parents appeared in the room. The two demon parents hurried over to the boy in the corner of the room, who was the one that had touched Noah’s wings earlier. The mother seemed confused about why the teacher was lecturing her son until the teacher told her the story. She gasped and looked over at Dean, Castiel, and Noah when the teacher pointed at them.  
  
The demon mother came over to them, looking quite worried and embarrassed about the situation. “I am _so_ sorry!” she said and came over to stand in front of Castiel. “I have told Connor not to touch anyone else’s wings, and I am very sorry that he did it anyway. My younger brother is a submissive so I know how violating it is for you to have your wings touched by alphas in particular. I promise I will make sure Connor doesn’t do it again.” She looked from Castiel and down at little Noah who was hiding behind his papa and peering up at her with teary blue eyes.  
  
“It’s alright, I think he’ll be fine,” Castiel spoke and smiled down at Noah. “But it would be preferable if the incident didn’t repeat itself.”  
  
“Of course!” the mother exclaimed, and gave Noah a loving smile which made him squirm shyly.  
  
The female’s mate slowly came over to them together with Connor, and the father glanced between them warily. “Everything alright? Did the little guy get too spooked?”  
  
“Nah, I think he’ll be alright this time,” Dean smiled and ruffled Noah’s black hair as the boy hid behind Cas’ leg. He grinned when Noah shied away from his hand and stared at Connor and his demon parents warily. Castiel smiled and wrapped his wing around Noah which seemed to relax him more.  
  
“I’m glad you’re not too upset about it,” the demon female said. “If Connor causes any more trouble, please let us know.”  
  
“We will, but I kinda doubt he’ll be trying it again judging from his shamed expression,” Dean chuckled. Connor was hiding behind his father and he looked genuinely guilty and aware that he had done something very wrong. He tried making eye contact with Noah but Noah was too shy to and instead clung to Castiel’s leg.  
  
They said goodbye to the other parents and watched them leave together with their son. Dean thanked the teachers once more for their help before leading Castiel and Noah outside.  
  
Noah seemed calmer now, and Castiel grabbed his hand as they walked out of the daycare. As soon as they were outside in the sunny weather and fresh air Noah cheered up more, and he took Dean’s hand with his other hand so that he was holding both of his parents’ hands while walking back to the Tahoe. Dean grinned. They lifted their arms, causing Noah’s feet to leave the ground, and the boy squealed excitedly and flapped his little wings. They both laughed at that because there was no way Noah could fly anywhere with those small wings.  
  
They put Noah into the car’s baby seat and drove off to pick up the other kids.

 

 

***

  
  
The principal had been there when they picked up the twins from school. He told them about what had happened to Lily that morning and that the bullies would be punished for what they had done. Dean and Castiel were both a little shocked to hear about it, but they were proud that Adrian had gone back to look for his sister and had saved her from the three boys. Castiel was less pleased when Isaac told him about the prank he had pulled on Garth, but it had been a pretty innocent one.  
  
Lily was doing better when they came home. She and Isaac immediately began running around the house, shrieking and laughing, and the others had to be careful not to get bumped into by them. Castiel kept Noah close to avoid him accidentally being hit by the twins, which had happened before, and he ordered the twins to slow down.  
  
Castiel started preparing dinner which would be potatoes, marinated meat, and vegetables. Castiel made the marinade himself, and Dean helped him dip the meat into it because of the injury on his hand. Noah was watching TV with Molly chewing on her toy beside him while the other children were doing homework. Isaac wasn’t one for sitting down to do homework, and whenever he got up and tried to do something else Dean had to make him sit back down at the dining table with the others to do his homework. Eden and Adrian were helping out the twins a little.  
  
“You need to be more careful at work, Cas. I remember last year when one of your colleague’s legs got broken when he got one of the heavy foam statues over him…” Dean spoke while he carefully dipped the meat in the marinade.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “The guy showed up at work half-drunk, it was kind of his own fault. I found it more annoying that Anna and I had to repair the statue afterwards…”  
  
Dean chuckled at that. “Well, I’m just saying…”  
  
“I know, you should stop worrying so much about me. I have worked there for nearly seventeen years and the only injuries I have ever got were tiny cuts.” Castiel got a plate ready for Dean to drop the finished meat pieces onto, and the demon nudged him with his tail in a grateful gesture. “How was your day at work?” he asked, randomly.  
  
“Good. Martin was being a jackass, as usual,” Dean chuckled. “And Rufus told me that he’s going to retire soon.”  
  
Castiel looked at Dean with a worried frown. “What is that going to mean for you and your job then?”  
  
“Well, he said he’s looking for someone to take over the business that he’s usually taking care of – keeping the finances good, ordering new parts and keeping customer relations, and make sure the business is running well,” Dean spoke, keeping his eyes on the food he was preparing. He glanced briefly at Castiel before adding, “And he told me that he wants me and Mike to take over those tasks.” Mike was the alpha angel that worked at Rufus’ garage. He was still the only angel employee they had.  
  
Castiel stared back at him in surprise. “He wants you and Mike to take over?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s what the man said,” Dean smirked. “Mike is gonna have to take the finance parts then – that’s not really my strength.”  
  
“Don’t you think it could scare the customers off?” Castiel said, carefully. “I mean, a demon and an angel taking over the daily business… together. Some customers may not like that.”  
  
“Most of them are probably not even gonna know. And it’s not like we’re gonna be business partners or owners or anything, so they shouldn’t have a problem with it,” Dean explained. “So… Rufus said he’s gonna have a big party when he retires and invite all employees and their mates over.” He glanced at Cas carefully. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to—”  
  
“No, it’s fine, I’d like to join,” Castiel smiled, sincerely.  
  
Dean grinned and curled his tail around the angel’s leg as they both still stood in the kitchen and prepared the dinner. Isaac was cursing at his math assignment in the background but they both ignored it because Eden quickly told him to stop saying bad words.  
  
“I’ll try to keep them off your back, then. They can be rather childish and, uh, they make a lot of sexual comments. It's not unusual for them to make jokes about each other’s sex lives or stuff like that, but we all know it’s just for good fun. But well, you’ve already met them so you know how they are,” Dean chuckled.  
  
Castiel laughed softly. “Yes, I remember. I can’t help but have the feeling they aren’t much different when sober.” Dean laughed and they both continued with the dinner.  
  
When commercials rolled on the screen, Noah got up from his beanbag and padded over to the others in the kitchen. Molly followed him, wagging her tail.  
  
Dean looked over when Noah came into the kitchen and looked a little bored. “Hey Noah, commercials on TV again?”  
  
Noah nodded and looked up at him from under his lashes. He went over to show his parents his stuffed kitten which he had gotten for his birthday, but Dean and Castiel were busy cooking.  
  
“Sorry, Noah, your dad and I are busy. Go watch TV again until dinner is ready,” Castiel told him softly.  
  
Noah made a small sound of protest and turned back around. Instead of going back to the TV he went over to his siblings at the dining table where they were all finishing up the last bit of their homework. Molly was currently getting some attention from Isaac and Lily, and Eden smiled down at Noah when he came over.  
  
“Hey Noah,” Eden smiled and reached down to pick him up. He let her swoop him up to sit on her lap so that he could finally see what was going on on the table. He glanced around at all the school books and notes curiously, and Eden laughed and quickly moved her notebook away when Noah was about to grab it.  
  
“Wanna do homework too, Noah?” Isaac grinned. Noah titled his head at him, curiously.  
  
“He’d be crazy if he wanted to. It sucks that I’m already done and yet I’m stuck here, helping you out,” Adrian muttered. He was sitting at the table end so he could easily help both Eden – who was seated alone on one side of the table – and the twins who were seated opposite Eden.  
  
“You’re the one that’s best at math,” Eden pointed out. She smiled down at Noah while quietly rocking the leg he was sitting on.  
  
“I’m not _that_ good,” Adrian grumbled. “You should invite Carter over, he’s way better than me. Or Jason – he’s also good at math.”  
  
Eden tensed slightly and shifted Noah on her lap to get more comfortable. “Jason’s got better things to do…” she muttered quietly.  
  
“Right, he’s got a girlfriend. A boy gets busy when he’s got a girlfriend,” Adrian smirked. His smirk faltered when he saw Eden flinch slightly and tense up at his words. “Sorry…” he muttered, sincerely, and watched her avert his eyes.  
  
“Sorry about what? Nothing’s wrong,” Eden insisted and calmed her body posture again. Adrian looked unconvinced.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Lily asked carefully when she sensed the sudden change in moods.  
  
“What’s wrong is that awful smell at this table!” Isaac blurted and made a face. “Did Noah poop again?”  
  
“Or maybe Molly farted,” Lily snickered.  
  
Eden blinked and glanced down at Noah in her lap. She sniffed the air before making a face and turning away from Noah. “Noah!” she scolded. The boy only looked up at her innocently.  
  
Molly was already walking away from the kitchen area and back to the living room and her chew toy. She passed Castiel on her way who frowned as he came over to them.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked.  
  
“Noah pooped!” Isaac said.  
  
“Oh.” Castiel looked from Noah and up to Eden’s face as he stood next to her. “Can you go change him, please? Your dad and I are busy at the moment…”  
  
“Sure,” Eden said and got up from her chair with little Noah on her arm. “Let’s go get rid of that awful smell,” she told her little brother and started heading for the bathroom.  
  
“Eeew! Glad it’s not me!” Isaac laughed.  
  
Eden stuck her tongue out at him before disappearing into the bathroom with Noah.  
  
“Dad! Eden stuck out her tongue at me!” Isaac yelled.  
  
Dean was still working at the stove and chuckled at Isaac’s outburst. “I think you asked for it, son.”  
  
“Did not!” Isaac sat back in his chair and crossed his arms in offense.

 

 

***

  
  
When Dean stepped into the bedroom that night after all the children were asleep, he found Castiel standing by the end of the bed dressed in a just t-shirt and underwear while mixing something in a small jar in his hands. Dean frowned and closed the door behind him.  
  
“Lock it, please,” Castiel spoke, sparing him a brief glance before looking into the jar again. Dean recognized the jar as being the one that he helped the angel put his wing oil into. Every now and then they would ‘harvest’ some of Castiel’s nutritious wing oil and put it into a jar so it could be used later for Dean’s wings. Demons didn’t have oil glands because their feathers didn’t need the oil as much as angels’ did, but it was healthy for a demon’s wings to be covered in oil every now and then even if they didn’t need it as much as angel wings did.  
  
Dean locked the door as the angel requested and walked over to his mate. “Wing grooming time tonight, Cas? What made you get that idea?”  
  
“Your wings are starting to look dull again, and I enjoy grooming you, Dean.”  
  
“Hmm… I can think of many other things that I also know you enjoy…” Dean smirked and curled his tail around the angel’s leg seductively. He stepped closer to his mate and put a hand on the angel’s hip, resting it there.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “There will be time for that afterwards. Now, get on the bed, face down.”  
  
“Hmm, I think I like that command better when it’s coming from me,” Dean grinned lewdly. Castiel slapped his arm and blushed, and Dean laughed at him before stripping out of his clothes until he was naked and went over to lie down on the bed.  
  
Dean crossed his arms on the pillow under him and rested his cheek there while peering around at Cas. He spread out his wings and let them go into their softest state so the angel could work on them. He felt the mattress sink a little as Castiel climbed onto the bed, and soon the angel was straddling Dean’s hips and gathering oil from the jar onto his hands. Dean was about to remind Cas of his injured hand when he noticed that the angel had pulled on a glove to avoid getting oil into his wound. Pleased with that, Dean lay his head back down and closed his eyes as Cas finally moved his hands into his wings and started grooming his feathers.  
  
Dean hummed as his mate coated his wings in the angel’s own wing oil. He inhaled the delicious scent and felt his cock harden at it. He groaned and tried to think of something else, because he knew it would take Cas almost an hour before he was done with the grooming, and the angel wouldn’t let it turn sexual until he was done with his task. But it wasn’t easy when Cas’ smaller hands felt so good in his wings and the scent of the oil filled the room. He growled in appreciation when his mate rubbed oil into the small feathers at the base of his wings where he was most sensitive. His tail was moving back and forth behind him and Cas, mimicking Dean’s mood.  
  
Castiel was sitting on Dean’s lower back, on top of the base of his tail and he could without doubt sense it moving around. Dean could feel the angel’s perfect ass seated on top of his own and it only made him more aroused.  
  
“Typical you to get aroused from this,” Castiel spoke and rolled his eyes.  
  
Dean chuckled into the pillow which he had moved his arms away from by now. They were now resting next to the pillow. “Sorry, but I can’t help it when I have your sweet little ass pressed into me, Cas.”  
  
“I have to sit _somewhere,_ ” Castiel argued. “And stop moving your tail so much.”  
  
“Why? Can you feel it against your ass?” Dean snickered and moved his tail around again.  
  
Castiel groaned at the movement and tried shifting around so that his ass wasn’t seated right on top of the base of the tail, but it was difficult since he couldn’t groom Dean properly if he was sitting too far up on his back. He flinched and yelped loudly when Dean suddenly moved the tail up and let the spiked end slide over his clothed ass. “Dean, I mean it,” he growled.  
  
Dean laughed and moved his tail away again. “Sorry.”  
  
“As if,” Castiel snorted and went back to grooming Dean’s feathers.  
  
Dean lay relaxed as the angel continued moving his hands through his feathers and covering them in oil, and after twenty-five minutes Castiel asked him to turn around on his back. Dean gave him as lewd smirk when Cas sat down on the demon’s lower stomach and starting grooming the other side of his wings. Now he could finally see Cas and watch his concentrated face as he groomed him, and the way he giggled and blushed when Dean touched him in his ticklish spots. The angel was clearly annoyed that Dean constantly tried to distract him with little touches and letting him know how hard he was, but he seemed determined not to let himself be tempted. Dean had to give his mate credit for his stubbornness because he could tell when he looked down at Cas’ underwear how aroused this whole business made him as well.  
  
The angel kept swatting Dean’s tail away whenever it came up to touch his ass or wings, and when the grooming was finally done Castiel sighed and leaned back. He ignored that his ass was on top of Dean’s erection and instead stared down over Dean’s feathers. “There. They look nice now,” he smiled.  
  
“Finally done?”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “Is that you being grateful for me keeping your feathers pretty?” he asked dryly.  
  
Dean laughed. “No, I’m grateful for your work, but this grooming thing is the worst cock-block _ever._ ” He growled and suddenly pushed Castiel down onto the bed, making the angel yelp in surprise as he pinned him to the bed under him. “And I really need to fuck you now, Cas, or I swear I’ll go crazy,” he said in a deep voice before he buried his face in his mate’s neck and started taking his clothes off.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel gasped, and shuddered when Dean took off his t-shirt and pulled down his underwear. His cock sprung free and he gasped as cold air hit it. He writhed slightly, feeling his hole slick up even more at the thought of having sex. His underwear had already been soaked when Dean pulled them off, and now they were tossed to the ground or bed or whatever place that Castiel couldn’t care less about.  
  
Dean immediately covered the angel’s smaller body with his own and captured his pink lips in a deep kiss. Castiel moaned into the kiss and reached up to bury his hands in Dean’s feathers. The glove was still on since he hadn’t had the time to take if off before Dean had pushed him onto the bed, but he quickly fumbled to get it off and threw it over the side of the bed before burying his hands in the demon’s newly groomed feathers. The oil had already almost dried by now.  
  
Dean continued kissing Castiel hungrily and spread his mate’s legs apart. He brought his tail up and teased it over the rim of his ass, making Cas jump in surprise and gasp into his mouth. Dean swallowed his mate’s gasp and slowly pushed his tail inside, using it to stretch him open with. His right hand roamed over Castiel’s chest and down his side, and he was pleased when Cas starting writhing on the bed and moaning like he was in heat when Dean’s tail worked him open.  
  
“Dean, come on, want you inside me,” the angel whined impatiently. His white wings flapped on the bed as if stating his point.  
  
“A few more seconds, angel, gotta get you ready,” Dean breathed against the angel’s soft skin at his neck. He stroked his hand down Cas’ side to relax him, and when his tail could finally slip into the angel’s body with no problem he knew his mate was ready.  
  
Dean quickly grabbed his cock and lined it up with Cas’ entrance before pushing in. They moaned in unison, and Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist to make it easier for him to slide inside. Once Dean was sheathed balls deep in him he began thrusting into him. He kept the pace slow at first, watching Cas’ face as the angel closed his eyes and his mouth was open in a wide ‘O’. The angel looked beautiful like that, and Dean gently caressed his cheek before he began pumping harder into him, nailing the angel’s prostate and cervix with every thrust and drew beautiful moans and gasps from him.  
  
“Ahh,” Castiel whimpered. He flapped his wings on the bed while his body was being pleasured by his mate. “Dean, touch my wings or I swear I’ll shove you off,” he growled.  
  
Dean laughed and kept up his pace, thrusting into the angel’s warm heat. “You wouldn’t dare,” he teased, and finally buried his hand in the silken soft feathers. Castiel cried out in pleasure, and Dean leaned down and buried his face in the angel’s left wing. The wings smelled so much like Cas and _mate_ that it only made Dean grow impossibly harder inside the angel. He increased the thrusts and pulled his dick almost all the way out before driving in again, balls deep. Castiel let out another cry of pleasure, this time more pleased.  
  
The bed was creaking a bit and Dean slowed down to make sure that the kids wouldn’t hear it if they stood outside their bedroom door. He rolled his hips instead, drawing a pleased noise from Cas, and moved his tail up between their bodies so he could stroke it over the angel’s flat stomach.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel jumped, surprised. He was ticklish on his stomach, and Dean laughed at him before repeating the movement. Castiel began squirming and moaning in response, because even though it tickled it felt good. “Dean… Dean, I’m coming,” he gasped.  
  
Dean growled against his wing. “Me too.”  
  
They came together, moaning each other’s names and closing their eyes as pleasure overtook their bodies. Castiel’s come coated their stomachs while Dean came deep inside his mate, filling him up. They moaned through it and gently petted each other’s wings until it was over.  
  
Dean collapsed on his mate’s chest, panting heavily. Castiel stroked his hand through the demon’s short hair while they both calmed down, and their wings were spread out to the sides in exhaustion.  
  
As they lay together, slowly calming down from their climaxes, there was suddenly a noise at the door that made them both alerted. Someone was grabbing the door handle and not being able to open the door, and there was a small whine of frustration.  
  
“Papa? Daddy?” came Noah’s distraught voice.  
  
Castiel immediately got up from the bed. He grabbed the towel that they always kept beside the bed and cleaned himself up. Dean’s come would be in his ass for a while but he cleaned the worst of it up before putting on his underwear and a bathrobe and went to open the door.  
  
Noah cried slightly when Castiel finally opened it, and the angel gently soothed him and took him up into his arms. “What’s wrong, little one?”  
  
“Bad dream,” Noah sobbed and buried his face in Castiel’s shoulder.  
  
The angel patted his son’s back and murmured soothing words at him. He waited until Dean got cleaned up and got dressed before closing the door and walking over to the bed. Dean sat on his side of the bed, looking at Noah in worry.  
  
“Aww, you had a bad dream? Come here,” Dean said and opened his arms when Cas put Noah onto the bed. Noah crawled over and took comfort in Dean’s arms while Castiel quickly put on his t-shirt and got into bed next to them. “What did you dream about?” Dean asked when they settled down on the bed with Noah between them.  
  
“Everyone was gone,” Noah sniffled. The words were hard to decipher because he still couldn’t speak that well and he was sobbing a bit, but both Dean and Castiel understood the words.  
  
“Everyone was gone? Me? Papa? Eden, Adrian, Lily, Isaac, and Molly?” Dean asked. Noah nodded and leaned into Castiel when the angel spooned up behind him. “Well, we’re still here, see? It’s not real. And we’re never going anywhere, okay?” He gave Noah a small smile which the boy returned.  
  
Castiel smiled and sighed in relief when Noah calmed down and felt safe again.  
  
They gave Noah a goodnight kiss before falling asleep on the bed together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be putting a bit more focus on the kids in upcoming chapters since a lot of you seem to want that. Dean and Cas will of course be there and have focus as well :) My internship started so I have a lot less time to write now, but I’ll hopefully update at least once a week.
> 
> Thanks for reading my story :)


	39. Chapter 39

**June 2029 (Castiel is 39, Dean is 41, Eden is 15, Adrian is 12, the twins are 8, Noah is 3 years old).**  
  
Almost a month had passed and Adrian and Isaac were keeping a better eye on Lily now when they walked to class in the morning. They had passed the three bullies in the corridors a few times since and the boys had glared at Adrian in contempt because the principal had given them a hard time after Adrian had told him what they did. Adrian ignored them and Lily hid behind him every time they passed them.  
  
Adrian was twelve and a half years old and about to become a teenager. He was starting to grow faster and his feathers were already beginning to show their first signs of turning sharp, but they hadn’t started molting properly yet. Since he was doing taekwondo he did have some muscles, but his appearance was still rather childlike. That was something that was likely to change in the coming years.  
  
Adrian’s friend Jeremy practiced taekwondo with him in the same studio. Their other friend Kenny didn’t – he was more the nerd type, and martial arts didn’t really appeal to him.  
  
Thursday after class, Adrian and Jeremy said goodbye to Kenny and went to taekwondo practice together. It was a popular studio and others from their class attended as well, even a few of the girls. Adrian and Jeremy talked all the way over to the studio as they walked on the sidewalk. The studio was three blocks away from the school.  
  
Adrian looked up when their classmate Mason passed them. She was a quarter part human but looked like a full blood angel, she had blonde hair and white wings with some pinkish feathers in them. Adrian had often led his eyes fall on her wings in class while he was spacing out during one of Mrs. Thompson’s boring lectures, but Mason had never noticed – he had been careful to not stare at them too long because it was rude. Their eyes met when she passed them with a couple of her angel/human hybrid friends, and she gave Adrian a small smile before talking to her friends again and giggled about something. Adrian watched her quietly as she walked in front of him all the way to the studio.  
  
The taekwondo studio was pretty big and located in a rather new building. It was only a block away from Eden’s gymnastics studio so she and Adrian usually waited together for their parents to pick them up after practice. The taekwondo teacher was a 33-year-old human male. Adrian liked him a lot – he was good at teaching and he was easy to talk to.  
  
Adrian and Jeremy headed for the locker rooms to change before practice. There were three guys from the grade above them who were on their team as well – Ethan, Jacob, and Will. Adrian didn’t like them much. They were always up to no good and they bullied people they didn’t like – which included Adrian, but he usually either ignored them or told them off whenever he ran into them. The three guys were making a lot of noise in the locker room; laughing out loud, yelling something at one another from across the room, throwing their dirty clothes around and annoying everybody else. Adrian quickly changed his clothes to get away from the noise.  
  
When everyone was dressed and ready for practice they met with the teacher in the studio. They were divided into pairs to practice together, and Adrian formed a pair with his friend Jeremy. The teacher walked around between the practicing pairs, instructing and correcting them as well was giving praise.  
  
Both Adrian and Jeremy had practiced taekwondo for a few years so they were rather experienced. They had the blue belt and were slowly working their way up to earn their black belts.  
  
Ethan and the others were making a lot of noise again, and Adrian smirked smugly when the teacher yelled at them to shut up and Ethan looked genuinely offended by it.  
  
“Alright everyone, let’s have a break. I’ll meet you back here in ten minutes,” the teacher said, pointing at the clock, and disappeared from the room.  
  
Everyone sighed in relief over having a break because they were all sweaty and exhausted by now.  
  
Adrian went over to the wall to pick up his bottle of water and Jeremy joined him. He drank the water eagerly, feeling thirsty from practice, while watching Ethan and his gang from the corner of his eye as they approached Mason and her two friends.  
  
“Ohh the angel hybrids think they’re good, huh,” Ethan mocked. “Well, the teacher didn’t give any corrections on _our_ practice.” He and his two friends grinned at the three girls whom they were ganging up on. Ethan was a demon and his two friends were demon/human hybrids, and they all had the blue belt which was a rank higher than Mason and her friends’ green one. It wasn’t unusual for some demons and demon/human hybrids to be hostile towards the angel/human hybrids (and vice versa), just like the demons and angels would be hostile towards each other. The demon hybrids were proud to have demon in them, and the angel hybrids were proud of have angel in them, so it could create some conflicts sometimes, but they were generally more accepting of each other than the full blood angels and demons were.  
  
Mason and her friends glared at the three boys. “The world isn’t about being the best, but to do what you enjoy doing,” Mason retorted. “Besides, we’re doing this more for fun than to be the best at it.”  
  
“Well, if you’re not good then you don’t get anywhere with your life,” Ethan snapped.  
  
“You’re such jerks,” one of the girls said and turned away from them to leave.  
  
“What did you say?!” Ethan growled. Jacob and Will stood behind him and they both spread their wings threateningly at the girl. The hybrids’ wings weren’t as big as a full blood demon’s and the feathers couldn’t turn completely sharp, but the girls still jumped back in surprise.  
  
“C’mon, guys, quit it…” one of the others said, but quickly backed off when Jacob and Will glared at him.  
  
“She said you’re jerks! Now leave us alone,” Mason hissed and pushed at Ethan’s chest to make him back off. It only pissed the demon boy even more off and he gave Mason a hard shove in reply, sending her to the floor.  
  
The others gasped in horror as Mason hit the ground, and her friends immediately came over to help her.  
  
Adrian growled. He had been watching the scene quietly so far, not wanting to interfere and get into trouble, but now he had had enough. He put his bottle of water back on the floor and stalked over to Ethan and the others.  
  
Jeremy gasped. “Adrian, don’t—!”  
  
Ethan turned his head to look at him when Adrian suddenly came over, and in the next moment he was shoved back harshly by an angry Adrian. “What the fuck?!” Ethan snarled in response and spread his wings.  
  
Adrian growled and got between Mason and the three boys who were somewhat taller than him. His wings were spread out slightly to show he wasn’t kidding. “I’ve had enough of watching you terrorize this team! And only a coward shoves girls!”  
  
Some of the others snickered a little at that, making Ethan see red.  
  
“You calling me a coward, you filthy crossbreed?!” Ethan snarled. He was about to charge but Jacob quickly held him back.  
  
“Whoa!” Jacob exclaimed and put his hand on Ethan’s arm to hold him back. “The teacher is gonna come back soon – he’ll be _furious_ if he sees you fighting with someone.”  
  
Everyone stared at the scene warily, silently hoping that the demon boy would drop the matter and back down. Mason had slowly gotten on her feet again and seemed uninjured from her fall. She stood behind Adrian, watching them anxiously.  
  
Ethan snarled and wrestled free from his friend’s grip. He charged at Adrian in rage over having been humiliated in front of the others, and tried throwing Adrian to the ground. Adrian quickly blocked his attempt to throw him over and shoved him back instead.  
  
The team watched wide-eyed as a fight broke out in front of them. Adrian blocked every attack and didn’t really make any attempts to fight back besides shoving the other boy – he didn’t want to get into trouble for punching Ethan so he was simply waiting for the other boy to grow tired. His hesitation to fight back only made Ethan even angrier, and Adrian soon had trouble blocking and dodging the attacks. He held back a pained cry when Ethan managed to pull a few of his feathers out.  
  
“Hey, what’s going on over there?!”  
  
Adrian looked up in surprise when the teacher suddenly entered the room, and for a moment he forgot to pay attention to Ethan. He was hit right in the face by Ethan’s fist and fell to the floor, blocking the fall with his hand as he fell down. He cried out when he felt his right wrist snap at the hard impact and at the pressure of suddenly having all his weight on it in an awkward angle. Adrian writhed on the floor in agony and gasped in pain while holding his hand close to his body and bit his lip to hold back pained cries.  
  
The others gasped in horror and the teacher quickly came over.  
  
Ethan took a few steps back, staring wide-eyed at Adrian like he was shocked that the other boy had been injured.  
  
“You okay?” the teacher asked, kneeling down in front of Adrian and tried to inspect his hand.  
  
“Yeah, but it hurts like hell,” Adrian groaned. His wings flapped against the smooth wooden floor in pain and his tail was twisting around like mad.  
  
“We should probably get you to the hospital…” the teacher muttered. He turned his gaze away and glared up at Ethan and his friends. “And you! Into my office, all three of you, and _stay there,_ ” he growled. He helped Adrian stand up, saying he was going to call his parents about it, and slowly took him over to the wall to sit down.  
  
Jeremy followed, staring at Adrian in worry, and Mason and her friends seemed equally worried. The teacher left to make a phone call to Dean while Ethan and his friends had gone into the teacher’s office with their heads hanging low.  
  


 

***

  
  
The taekwondo teacher had called Dean about Adrian’s accident and that he suspected that the wrist was broken. Dean had immediately driven to the studio to get Adrian and drove him to the hospital for an x-ray.  
  
Adrian had been pretty calm at the hospital, only wincing and hissing in pain when the doctor touched his hand. The x-ray revealed a fracture in his right wrist so the doctor put his hand and arm in a cast before he was finally released and could go home.  
  
Dean hadn’t called Castiel about it before going to the hospital because he knew the angel wouldn’t be able to concentrate on work if he knew what had happened. He had only texted him to say he was going to be a bit late.  
  
Castiel was waiting outside on the sidewalk a block away from his work when Dean and Adrian finally arrived in the Tahoe to pick him up. Dean got out of the car and walked over to Castiel who frowned at him.  
  
“What’s wrong? You’re not usually late… And why is Adrian in the car?” Castiel asked. He could see Adrian sitting in the backseat, which was unusual because Dean never picked up the children alone.  
  
Dean glanced over at the car which Adrian was currently getting out of before looking back at his mate. “Uh, well, there was an incident at Adrian’s taekwondo practice…”  
  
Castiel gasped in horror when Adrian finally got out of the car and revealed the cast on his arm. The boy walked over to him and the angel rushed over to meet him. “What happened? Are you alright?”  
  
“One of the guys on the team punched me so I fell to the ground and broke my wrist, but I’m okay.” Adrian muttered. His cheek was a little red from where Ethan had hit him and it ached a bit.  
  
“What?!” Castiel exclaimed. “Why? What happened?” He looked between Adrian and Dean, worried and shocked.  
  
“The guy was harassing some girls and I stood up for them. He didn’t like that,” Adrian explained. He was still pretty bitter about Ethan and his friends and that he now would have trouble taking notes in school because his dominant hand was broken. At least there was only two weeks left of school before the summer holidays started.  
  
Castiel continued looking worried, and Dean came over and put a hand on his shoulder to relax him. “It’s okay. Adrian is doing quite fine and he isn’t getting into trouble over the fight since he didn’t even hit the other boy.”  
  
“How can you say he’s fine when his wrist is broken?” Castiel snapped at him, still feeling upset about the whole thing.  
  
“Hey, I’m okay, papa, really,” Adrian intervened. “It doesn’t even hurt that much; the doctors gave me some painkillers. I’m only annoyed that I can’t write notes in class anymore…”  
  
“Maybe someone will be kind enough to give you theirs,” Dean spoke and gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
“I bet Kenny would, he writes good notes. Jeremy probably would too, but he writes so clumsily that I can’t decipher what the hell he’s writing…”  
  
“Oi, language,” Dean scowled.  
  
Adrian chuckled guilty. “Sorry.”  
  
Castiel stepped forward and put a worried hand on Adrian’s shoulder. If he had a tail he would have brushed it against Adrian’s for reassurance, but he didn’t have one. “I’m glad you seem alright and that you stood up for someone else, but you need to be more careful…”  
  
“Jeez, Cas, alphas get into fights, it’s always been like that.” Dean rolled his eyes.  
  
Castiel glared over his shoulder at him. “I know that, but he’s only twelve and I don’t like him fighting.”  
  
Adrian grinned and briefly brushed his tail against his papa’s leg. “I’m okay, papa, I promise I’ll be more careful and stay out of fights if I can, okay? Can we go now, please?”  
  
Castiel smiled and placed a soft kiss on Adrian’s forehead. The boy blushed and squirmed away slightly, feeling a little too proud to be kissed in public by his parents. Castiel chuckled softly, and they got into the car to drive off and pick up the others.  
  


 

***

  
  
Adrian’s siblings had been rather shocked that he had broken his wrist, but they had been proud to know that it had happened while he was standing up for someone else.  
  
Ethan had been kicked out of the taekwondo club because the teacher had had enough of him. He had previously given him warnings because of his bad behavior, and he didn’t tolerate anyone bullying others or picking a fight with others in his club. Jacob and Will hadn’t really done anything besides backing Ethan up so they were simply given one final warning rather than being kicked out. Adrian had noticed that they were actually quite different people when Ethan wasn’t around.  
  
Almost three weeks had passed and the school holidays had just begun. Adrian hadn’t been able to write any notes in class because of his broken wrist, but Mason had come over to him the following day in class and offered to copy all her notes for him when school was over. Adrian had blinked at her in surprise but accepted her offer. It seemed it was her way of saying thank you to him for having stood up for her and her friends when Ethan had ganged up on them.  
  
Everyone in class had been eager to write their names on his cast and Adrian had let them. Now his cast was full of his classmates’ signatures and random drawings, and although some of them were pretty silly Adrian still grinned when he looked at his cast. His siblings had drawn on it as well, and Adrian had been less thrilled when Isaac drew a dick on his cast which was completely lacking in skill. He made Lily draw something else on top of it and it turned out as a flower instead. Adrian wasn’t sure about how she had managed to do that so successfully.  
  
It was Saturday afternoon and the house was full of noise as the twins ran around chasing each other and annoying their older siblings. Molly joined them in the running, so now there were two kids and one dog running around. Noah didn’t like it when the house was too noisy so he whined and sought comfort with Castiel who was preparing lunch for everyone in the kitchen.  
  
“Hey, slow down, guys! You’re not alone in this house,” Dean scolded when Isaac and Lily passed him. They were running between the living room, the corridor, and the entrance hall in circles all the time. Molly was wagging her tail and eagerly joining them in their activities.  
  
“But Isaac’s got my pony!” Lily yelled at him as she ran after Isaac into the entrance hall and then back into the living room. She almost tripped over Molly in the doorway.  
  
“You can’t catch me anyway!” Isaac mocked and waved the pony in her face. He shrieked and kept running when she came after him and tried to grab her toy from him.  
  
Dean growled and grabbed a hold of Isaac’s shirt the next time he passed him, forcing him to stop.  
  
“Hey!” Isaac protested and tried to wrestle free. Lily finally caught up to him now that he was standing still, and she quickly snatched her pony from his hands and stuck her tongue out at him mockingly. Isaac growled in frustration and fought against Dean who was keeping him in place.  
  
“You are just _one_ second away from not getting any candy for a month, pal,” Dean growled.  
  
Isaac stopped struggling and turned around to pout up at Dean. “Why can’t I ever do anything fun in this house?”  
  
“Because all your running scares Noah, and it wouldn’t be the first time you’ve knocked him over while running around carelessly. Besides, running around like that isn’t tolerated in this house.” Dean stared at Isaac with a firm look and didn’t let himself be affected by the boy’s offended pouting.  
  
“But Noah is always scared by something…”  
  
“Well, that’s because he’s still so young and doesn’t fully understand what’s going on.”  
  
Lily smiled and went over to Noah who was still taking refuge behind Castiel’s wings. “Noah is such a cutie-pie,” she giggled and pulled him into a hug. Noah struggled a little at first, confused about the sudden hug, before finally hugging her back. Lily grinned and pulled away to see Noah grinning up at her as well. She shrieked when he touched her wings curiously. “Noah! No wing-touching,” she giggled and squirmed away.  
  
Castiel chuckled at them and started setting the table for lunch.  
  
“Hey, does anyone know where Eden is?” Adrian asked. He had been watching a TV-series while the twins ran around, and now he came over to the others now that lunch was almost ready.  
  
Dean frowned and looked around. “Don’t know, haven’t seen her since this morning.” He looked down when Molly came over and nudged against his tail and feathers. He gave the dog a few pats, smiling when she seemed pleased and panted up at him.  
  
“I heard her talking to someone in her room earlier. She’s probably on the phone with Ariel or something,” Isaac muttered. His lips curled into a teasing smirk before adding, “Or maybe with her secret boyfriend.”  
  
“Whoa, let’s hope she doesn’t have any of those yet,” Dean chuckled and ruffled Isaac’s sandy-blonde hair as he walked past him and Molly and over to the kitchen to help Cas.  
  
Castiel smiled when Dean came over. He giggled when Dean leaned in licked at his earlobe from behind and he quickly squirmed away from him. The demon grinned smugly.  
  
Eden came downstairs a few moments later, apologizing for being late, and they all sat down and enjoyed lunch together.  
  
Afterwards, Adrian walked back over to the TV to see if there was anything interesting on. His arm was still in a cast but he would be getting it off in a few weeks. He couldn’t wait to be able to do other things than just watch TV or read books (which he found kind of boring), and he wanted to return to taekwondo practice soon.  
  
The doorbell rang all of sudden but they weren’t expecting any guests that day.  
  
“Adrian, can you get the door, please?” Dean yelled at him from the kitchen where he and Cas were doing the dishes and Eden was taking food off the dining table. Noah was playing on the couch and the twins were running back and forth with Molly.  
  
“Sure,” Adrian said and went into the entrance hall. He stood up on his toes and peered through the door spy to see who it was. He almost fell back in surprise when he saw that it was Mason ringing the doorbell. The doorbell rang again, and Adrian slowly opened the door.  
  
Mason looked up at him with her bluish green eyes, and a small smile formed on her lips when she spotted him. “Hi,” she said shyly. “I, um, brought you copies of my school notes like I promised.” She held out a whole stack of notes towards him while she looked at him with a shy smile.  
  
Adrian blinked at her and looked down at the notes offered to him. He was surprised by the many papers, because it was only the notes for a little over two weeks and yet there were so many of them. He always knew that Mason was good at writing notes, but he didn’t think she’d write _this_ much.  
  
“Thanks,” he said, and took the notes. He almost dropped them because the cast on his right hand made it hard for him to get a proper hold of the notes, but he quickly balanced them half on top of his cast and kept them there with his left hand. His face was red from embarrassment over almost having dropped them in front of Mason.  
  
Mason giggled in amusement. “You’re welcome. I hope you get your cast off soon and can join us for taekwondo practice again.”  
  
“I’m getting it off in a few weeks so I’ll come back then.” Adrian gave her a small smile which she returned. “How did you get here? I don’t spot your parents’ car outside…” He peered around the neighborhood but didn’t see any cars he didn’t know.  
  
“Oh, I live only ten minutes’ walk from here, so I walked.”  
  
Adrian blinked at her. “Oh. I didn’t know you lived this close…”  
  
Mason smiled at him again, but they were soon interrupted when Isaac’s head suddenly popped up behind Adrian’s right wing.  
  
“Who’s that?” Isaac asked and frowned at the girl.  
  
“Isaac!” Adrian hissed and pushed him back with his foot since his hands were occupied. “Go annoy Lily instead,” he snapped.  
  
“Why? Is she your girlfriend?” Isaac asked with a teasing grin.  
  
“No! And scram already,” Adrian hissed, blushing like mad. He glared at his little brother when Isaac laughed and finally walked back to the living room.  
  
Mason peered inside curiously. “How many siblings do you have?”  
  
“Um, four.”  
  
She gaped at him in surprise. “ _Four?!_ I only have one. Wow, that’s a big family you have.”  
  
Adrian shrugged. “Yeah, it gets kinda loud here sometimes, so…” He cringed when Isaac and Lily screamed inside the living room, but was surprised when Mason just laughed at it.  
  
“I can hear that,” she chuckled. “Well, I gotta go now, so I’ll you see again when you return for practice…?”  
  
“Yeah, see you then,” Adrian smiled.  
  
She waved goodbye at him before going back home, and Adrian used his wing to push the door shut again. He sighed heavily before going upstairs to drop off the notes in his room.  
  
When he came back downstairs he was met by his family’s curious stares.  
  
“Who was that?” Castiel asked curiously.  
  
“Um, a classmate. She came by with her notes from class.”  
  
“Ahh, the girl you protected in your taekwondo class back then,” Dean smirked. Adrian had told him about Mason wanting to give him her notes when school was over.  
  
“Yeah, so what…” Adrian blushed and averted his eyes.  
  
Eden laughed. “Adrian is blushing!”  
  
“Shut up! I’m not blushing!” Adrian denied which only made Eden laugh once more. He glared at her before saying, “I’ll go outside and play ball or something…” He quickly disappeared from the room and Molly quickly followed after him, hoping he would play with her outside.  
  
Dean just chuckled and turned to look at Castiel. They two shared a smile before finishing up their cleaning of the kitchen.  
  


 

***

  
  
Later that evening Castiel put Noah to bed at 7:30pm when the boy got sleepy. Lily and Isaac went at 8:45 when Dean ordered them to bed because he wanted them to keep a regular sleeping pattern, and Adrian took a quick bath before bed.  
  
Dean, Castiel, and Eden were watching TV in the living room, and Molly was lying on the floor under the couch table and was asleep. ‘Ghostfacers’ was on TV again, and Eden really liked to watch the show. It was a team of ghost hunters going to known haunted locations to see if they could film anything paranormal in the area, but so far they had never actually caught anything on tape that could be proved to be real. Eden liked the show because the guys always screamed like girls when they heard a noise in the haunted houses, and she thought they were entertaining to watch. Castiel quite enjoyed it as well but he still thought it was too scary to let Noah watch.  
  
“Can’t believe I made you eat popcorn, papa,” Eden grinned next to Castiel. Castiel was seated between her and Dean, and they were all sharing a bowl of popcorn together while watching TV. Adrian had been there with them earlier before he went to take a bath.  
  
Castiel glanced down at his little collection of popcorn that he had gathered in his shirt so he didn’t have to lean forward all the time to get them from the bowl. “What do you mean?” he asked and furrowed his brows.  
  
“I mean that I rarely see you eat any kind of candy or sweets,” Eden smiled. She crossed her legs and sat Indian style on the couch and leaned forward to grab the popcorn bowl from the table. It was difficult to get comfortable with your wings on a couch but it was manageable.  
  
“Oh. Well, I don’t like to eat such things very often…”  
  
Dean smirked. “Why not? Afraid you’ll get fat?” He poked his elbow into the angel’s side (and the feathers which covered the side of his body) to tease him.  
  
Castiel turned his head to glare at Dean. “No, I don’t gain weight that easily. Gabriel has always tried to force me to eat candy and junk to fatten me up but it never showed on me. But it doesn’t show on him either…”  
  
Dean laughed softly and placed his arm on the back of the couch behind Castiel’s shoulders. “Yeah? Would be a shame to ruin those lovely, pointy hip-bones of yours anyway.” He hummed and leaned in to nuzzle Castiel’s cheek with his nose, breathing in his scent.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel scolded and squirmed away shyly.  
  
Eden scrunched up her nose. “Ew, do you mind? I’m trying to watch a show here.” Dean barked out a laugh in response and Castiel shoved him in annoyance.  
  
Suddenly Adrian came storming down the stairs after having taken a bath upstairs, and rushed into the living room urgently. “Dad!”  
  
They all turned their heads to look at Adrian who had a scared and terrified look on his face. Molly woke up, startled, and looked over at him as well from under the couch table.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Dean asked and immediately got up from the couch to walk over to him. Castiel and Eden stared over at him in worry, getting ready to get up from the couch as well if needed.  
  
“Dad, something is wrong with me – when I got out of the bath I noticed that the bathtub was _covered_ in feathers! Like fifty to seventy of them! And they keep falling out,” Adrian said, looking rather upset and scared about the whole thing. He shook his still wet wings to state his point, and the others watched as three more feathers fell out and descended to the floor.  
  
Dean blinked at him a few times before laughing. Adrian frowned at him in confusion.  
  
“Nothing’s wrong with you, your feathers are just starting to molt. It’s pretty normal for alphas your age that the wings go through a little puberty of their own and start molting so that new and sharper feathers can begin to grow instead. That’s how it is with demons so I’m not surprised that you’re experiencing it as well. Your feathers falling out simply means you’re going to have sharper feathers now,” Dean explained. He grinned at Adrian and patted his shoulder when the boy blinked and seemed to slowly begin to understand what was going on now.  
  
“Oh,” Adrian spoke. “You never told me that.”  
  
“I told you once that your feathers will fall out when they start becoming sharp. Guess I just didn’t tell you that a lot of them fall out at the same time…”  
  
“Yeah, you missed that part,” Adrian muttered and gave his father an annoyed glare.  
  
Castiel sighed and leaned back against the couch, relieved that nothing serious had happened. Molly seemed to understand that nothing serious was going on as well, so she lay her head back down on her paws and closed her eyes again.  
  
Eden grinned over at her brother and said, “Aww, little Adrian is growing up.” She grinned teasingly at him and laughed when Adrian gave her a dark glare.  
  
“Speak for yourself, stupid,” he grumbled.  
  
Dean chuckled at them and said, “Hey, play nice, kids.”  
  
“What am I going to do with all those feathers? The bathroom is covered in them, and I’ve only got one hand that’s working…” Adrian glared down at his right arm which was still in the cast. It was annoying how useless it was at the moment.  
  
“I’ll help you clean them up. Let’s go,” Dean smiled and began heading up the stairs. Adrian followed.  
  
“Can you please check that Noah is asleep?” Castiel shouted after him. He was worried that Noah may have woken up when Adrian ran down the stairs as loudly as he did.  
  
“Sure,” Dean replied from the stairs.  
  
Castiel sighed and turned to look at Eden who was watching him with a smile.  
  
“What is it with you and dad? You’re so bad to warn us about scary things that happen when we hit puberty,” she said. Castiel knew she was hinting to the fact that they hadn’t managed to warn her in time about her getting periods.  
  
“I know, I’m sorry. I should have had that talk with you earlier but in this busy house I never found the time for it, and when I did have time I had forgotten about it again. I’m sorry,” Castiel said sincerely and gave her an apologetic smile.  
  
“That’s okay, I’ve gotten over it. But maybe it’s best if I’m the one to warn Lily about it… Don’t want her to get freaked out like I did.”  
  
Castiel chuckled. “Yes, that would be a help. Let me know when you do.”  
  
“Sure,” Eden smiled. They leaned back against the couch once more to watch the show to the end while Dean helped Adrian out with his little feather problem upstairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the kinda late update, both my beta and I were a bit busy. I decided to write a chapter focusing more on Adrian since I feel that I’ve been neglecting him a bit. The chapter is a bit shorter than the past few chapters because it was originally so big that I had to divide it into two and add new scenes to the divided chapters. Chapter 40 will be up some time next week.
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^


	40. Chapter 40

**July 2029 (Castiel is 39 (almost 40), Dean is 41, Eden is 15 (almost 16), Adrian is 12, the twins are 8, Noah is 3).**  
  
In mid-July Rufus was having a goodbye-party for all his employees and their mates. The party was taking place at a hotel in the eastern part of town.  
  
Dean and Castiel were leaving for the party at 6:30pm Saturday night, and Eden would babysit her younger siblings while they were gone. They trusted Eden to be able to handle the job for a single night, and Kevin and his mother lived right next door in case anything should happen.  
  
Noah wasn’t very happy when he saw Dean and Castiel preparing to leave the house. He ran over to Castiel and cried. “Papa, dun go,” he begged.  
  
Castiel smiled and kneeled down to place a soft kiss on Noah’s forehead. “It’s okay, sweetie, you’ll see me again tomorrow.” His words seemed to comfort Noah a little although his eyes were still a bit teary when he looked up at him. “Do as Eden says in the meantime, okay?”  
  
“Where you going?” Noah asked.  
  
“To a party with your dad’s colleagues from work. We will be back late so you’ll be sleeping by then.”  
  
Noah nodded quietly and let Castiel get up again. Molly came over to Noah and poked her nose against his hand, almost as if to cheer him up. He glanced at her and buried his hands in her soft fur, grinning a little.  
  
The children were all gathered in the entrance hall, saying goodbye to their parents. Dean smiled fondly when as he watched Noah being reluctant to let Cas leave.   
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll keep the twins off your back and make sure they don’t play too wild around you,” Eden smiled at Noah and reached down to grab his hand. He blinked up at her and smiled as he leaned into her, and he allowed her to wrap her dark wing around him for comfort.  
  
“Hey, we’re not that bad!” Isaac blurted, sounding offended.   
  
“Yeah, we don’t mean to scare you, Noah,” Lily said. She went over to her little brother touched his shoulder gently. Noah peered up at her from where he was leaning into Eden’s leg and hip. Molly walked around between them, happily wagging her tail and nudging them with her muzzle every now and then.  
  
Dean smiled at the scene before getting the keys for the Impala from his pocket. “Well, we’re going now, so see you all tomorrow – and don’t wreck the house while we’re gone.”  
  
“It’ll be in ruins when you return!” Isaac grinned.  
  
“Don’t be stupid,” Adrian muttered and pushed Isaac playfully. Isaac pushed him back, grinning.   
  
Adrian’s arm was still in the cast but he’d get it off soon. He was actually a bit sad to get it off because he had come to like looking at all the signatures and drawings on it, but it would be good to be able to use his arm again.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes, annoyed that Isaac was too much like Gabriel sometimes. He went around and gave all his children goodbye kisses. He smiled when Adrian let go of his manly pride and accepted the kiss to his forehead.  
  
“There is food leftover in fridge for you to eat, so don’t worry about having to cook too much,” Castiel told Eden when he kissed her goodbye.  
  
“Okay, thanks,” Eden smiled. “And I was thinking of making pancakes for dessert, actually…”  
  
The twins gasped. “Pancakes?!” they blurted in unison and jumped in excitement.  
  
Adrian’s eyes widened. “Oh that sounds nice, we haven’t had pancakes for _ages._ ”  
  
“Yeah, but hopefully it won’t make more of your feathers fall out,” Eden teased. She laughed when Adrian scowled at her.   
  
Adrian’s wings had been molting a lot lately and they looked like a mess. It didn’t bother him much because many of the demons and demon hybrids at his age had the same problem so he wasn’t alone about it, but he hated when Eden or the twins poked fun at him.  
  
“Hey, behave nicely, you two,” Dean chuckled. He gave Molly a few pats when she came over to him before gently pushing her away so he could open the door. “See you guys tomorrow, goodbye.”  
  
“Goodbye!” the children said in unison and gathered in the doorway to wave at Dean and Castiel as they went outside to the Impala which Dean had parked in the driveway.  
  
Eden held Noah’s hand to reassure him while they waved goodbye. When their parents were gone, Eden closed and locked the door before getting ready to prepare dinner and pancakes for them.  
  
  


***

  
  
Dean and Castiel arrived at the hotel at 7pm. They had dressed nicely for the occasion, and Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand for comfort when they entered since he could feel his mate’s nervousness through their bond. Castiel easily got nervous over attending parties or other events with people he wasn’t very familiar with, where Dean was a lot more outgoing than him. The angel gave him a grateful smile and they entered the place together.  
  
Rufus had booked a party room at the hotel which had a stage and a lot of long tables for the guests. There were chandeliers in the ceiling and on the walls to make the room more charming, the floor was made of wood, the walls were white, and the curtains on the stage were a deep red color. The tables were set and the staff was already bringing in drinks.  
  
Rufus was dressed in formal clothes as well, and he beamed when he spotted Dean entering the room together with Castiel.  
  
“Dean! It’s good to see you!” Rufus said and came over to pull Dean into a manly hug.  
  
“You too, Rufus,” Dean grinned and returned the hug.  
  
When they pulled back, Rufus turned his attention to Castiel and shook his hand. “And Castiel of course. I’m glad you decided to come. I’ll keep an eye on my boys and make sure they play nicely with you.”  
  
Castiel chuckled. “Thank you.”  
  
Rufus smiled. “So… you must be pretty excited that Dean here will take over some of the business for me and get some extra money on his paycheck?”  
  
“It’s… helpful,” Castiel spoke with a chuckle.   
  
Rufus laughed. “I bet it is, you have five kids to feed after all, and hopefully there won’t be more.”  
  
Castiel blushed a bit and Dean laughed.  
  
“No, I don’t think so,” Dean grinned.  
  
Rufus gave them an amused laugh before parting with them to go around and greet the others as well.  
  
After Rufus left, Dean’s colleague Martin suddenly popped up in front of them with his mate.  
  
“Dean! Almost didn’t recognize you without jeans on!” Martin exclaimed and gave him a quick hug. His mate, who was also a demon and had blonde hair, smiled and shook their hands, although she seemed a little wary of shaking Castiel’s hand. “And you brought your mate with you! I still think this angel is way too gorgeous for you, though,” Martin grinned and eyed Castiel up and down.  
  
Castiel shifted self-consciously and Dean groaned in annoyance at Martin’s comment.  
  
“And he’s a lot scrawnier now, though. Last time he was the size of a whale so I guess your dick is getting lousy, Dean,” Martin remarked and smirked at them.  
  
“Hey! Speak for yourself,” Dean growled playfully. “Besides, I’ve got more kids than you do so you’re not one to make comments like that.” Castiel blushed heavily next to him and stared at the floor.  
  
“Jeez, is this what you guys talk about at work all day?” Martin’s mate commented and rolled her eyes.  
  
“Martin does,” said Mike when he suddenly showed up behind them. They all turned around to look at him.  
  
Dean laughed. “Yeah he does. Thanks for saving my ass.”  
  
Mike smirked, and Martin laughed and patted their shoulders before going over to some of the others together with his mate.   
  
“Where is your mate?” Dean asked Mike when Martin was gone.  
  
“She’s at home, our boy got sick,” Mike explained. They had two children – a nine-year-old girl and a 2-year-old boy. Mike was four years younger than Dean.  
  
“Ah, that sucks. Hope he gets better then.”  
  
Mike smiled. “Thanks, I certainly hope so too.” He stepped closer and turned his attention to Castiel, giving him a smile. “It’s good to see you again, Castiel. I’m glad that your encounter with us last time didn’t scare you off completely.” He reached his hand out for Castiel to shake, and Castiel accepted it and shook it. “Your mate is probably the one that keeps the most order during the day when Rufus isn’t around. I don’t wanna know what things would be like if Dean wasn’t around… And Dean also helped me fit in more when I was first employed at the garage so I owe him a lot. He’s a good man,” he smiled.  
  
Castiel smiled back. “I’m pleased to hear that.” He looked at Dean who scratched his neck in slight embarrassment.   
  
“Yeah, stop with the compliments before I die from being flattered,” Dean muttered.  
  
Mike laughed, and they all went around to greet the others and before getting seated by the long table.  
  
There were ten guys working at the garage in total and they all had their mates with them except for Mike and one other guy who didn’t have a mate. All the guys knew that Dean’s mate was an angel, but many of their mates didn’t. They were surprised to see Dean and Castiel together as mates but their reactions to it were rather positive.   
  
Castiel was relieved that although some of the demons around the table stared at him sometimes their eyes weren’t hostile and they didn’t make any rude comments about him and Dean. All the other guys’ mates were females, so Castiel was the only submissive present in the room. It wasn’t a surprise since submissives were rare.  
  
Castiel ended up sitting next to a young female demon who was mated to one of Dean’s colleagues called William. She had brought her newborn baby with her since they couldn’t find a babysitter, and Rufus had told them that it was no problem for them to bring it with them. They were all seated at two long tables, next to their mates. Mike sat on Dean’s other side, and Martin sat across from them and told them all lewd jokes while they ate the appetizer. The appetizer was shrimps in a creamy sauce with some salad and tomatoes in it, and the main course would be duck meat and pork with potatoes and all sorts of vegetables.  
  
Castiel sat on Dean’s right side and glanced to his own right side where the demon female, whose name he had found out to be Andrea, was currently trying to feed her baby a bottle of milk. The baby seemed to be around two months old and it refused to drink from the bottle whenever she tried to feed it. Eventually she gave up and sat back with a sigh.  
  
“What’s the matter?” Castiel asked her carefully.  
  
She blinked and turned her head to look at him. They hadn’t really spoken before, only briefly greeted each other, and she seemed surprised that he talked to her. She was likely not very used to speaking with angels. “Well, she’s never drunk from a bottle before…” she explained and blushed a bit.  
  
Castiel’s eyes widened in understanding. The mother had only breastfed the baby and now the baby was refusing the bottle.  
  
“I’ve tried making her drink from the bottle before but she always refuses,” Andrea sighed.  
  
“Maybe you should try calming her first,” Castiel suggested.  
  
Andrea blinked at him. “What do you mean?”  
  
Castiel shifted and hesitated slightly. He wasn’t sure if it was his place to give her advice, so he slowly proceeded. “Well, my youngest son sometimes wouldn’t drink from the bottle either when he was being fussy, but if I gently rocked him in my arms first instead of just putting the bottle into his mouth right away he was more likely to drink from it.”  
  
“Really?” Andrea blinked and glanced down at her baby who was still crying and squirming in her arms. She suddenly gave him a smile and asked, “Would you mind showing me?”  
  
Castiel’s eyes widened. “I don’t know—”  
  
“Oh, c’mon,” Andrea grinned. “Jasmine likes to be held by strangers so it’s not a problem. She’s my first baby so I will take all the advice I can get, and I can’t have her screaming at the table like this all night. Maybe you can make her drink from the bottle like you did with your son? I’d give anything to make her want to drink from a bottle sometimes when I’ve got no other options,” she chuckled.  
  
Castiel looked a little hesitant until he finally accepted the baby when Andrea handed her to him. He was a little nervous about holding someone else’s baby – a complete stranger’s at that – and he could feel the others at the table staring at him curiously.  
  
Dean blinked and watched as Castiel shifted the little demon girl in his arms until she was comfortable. The baby stared up at him with wide blue eyes, and she calmed down completely once she was in Castiel’s arms. Castiel kept eye contact with the baby and gently rocked her, making her coo in content, and took the milk bottle that Andrea handed to him.  
  
Andrea watched closely as Castiel managed to make the baby really quiet, and little Jasmine just kept staring up the angel. When Castiel slowly brought the bottle up she tensed a bit in his arms, but he let her get comfortable first before he slowly pressed it against her mouth. Andrea gasped when Jasmine took a few curious sips from the bottle before she finally began drinking.  
  
“Well, I’ll be damned,” William gaped and laughed out loud. “How did he do that? We’ve tried making her drink from the bottle for _ages_ but she never would.”  
  
There was cheering around the table, and Dean grinned proudly at his mate as Cas smiled down at the baby who was still drinking eagerly from the bottle.  
  
“Your mate is pretty good with kids, Dean, even with demon kids,” one of the guys sitting further down the table commented, and the others all seemed to agree.  
  
Dean grinned. “Well, I have no idea how he does it, but he’s always been good at making babies calm down when they’re fussy.”  
  
“Wow, this is great,” Andrea grinned. “Can’t believe you managed to make her drink it. I hope I can make her drink from the bottle too from now on.”  
  
Castiel briefly glanced at her and smiled, and they carefully helped each other shift Jasmine back into Andrea’s arms. Once the baby was comfortable Andrea tried again to make her drink from the bottle. At first the baby shied away from the bottle a bit until she finally began drinking again.  
  
When Castiel turned his head to look at Dean his mate was grinning at him and squeezing his thigh under the table. Castiel smiled at him and let their wings touch between their chairs.  
  
  


***

  
  
The rest of the evening was spent with eating, chatting with the others, having fun, and later there was a comedian performing on stage to entertain them. Rufus had wanted his goodbye party to be special and it certainly was compared to the parties they had had in the garage.  
  
By 9pm most guys around the table were starting to get drunk. Most of the females would be driving them home so they didn’t have anything to drink, only the ones that would be taking a taxi home allowed themselves to drink. Castiel didn’t drink either which meant that he had put up with Dean who turned more and more stupid to listen to as the hours passed.   
  
Andrea and William drove home after the comedy show to put the baby to bed, and the guy sitting next to them scooped over to take their place. Castiel tensed a little when the seat on his right side was occupied by a drunk alpha demon who kept shouting something over at Martin across from them, but the guy was pretty good at keeping his distance to Castiel – probably because Dean would growl whenever the guy got too close to Castiel’s wings (the chairs around the tables had a good distance between each other so that their wings wouldn’t touch). That was another side effect of Dean being drunk – he would get extra possessive and protective of Castiel, and sometimes put him in embarrassing situations.   
  
It was past 10:30pm when one of the guys suddenly suggested that they should all go out on the floor, turn up the music, and dance with their mates and each other.  
  
Castiel immediately felt a little insecure about it because he wasn’t a very skilled dancer. In fact, he had never really danced before. And since everyone was drunk to some degree he suspected they’d be tripping more than they’d be dancing.  
  
Everyone seemed on board with the idea of dancing. The guys dragged their mates out on the open floor and Rufus went over to make sure that the music was turned up. There had been music playing all night but in a low volume so people could still talk each other at the tables.  
  
Dean grinned at Cas and offered him his hand which the angel hesitantly accepted.   
  
“Dean, I can’t dance…” the angel muttered as his mate guided him out on the dance floor. He looked around skeptically and saw the others dancing already.  
  
“Me neither but just move with me,” Dean grinned and placed his hand on the angel’s waist as they slowly began moving. He leaned in to gently nip at Cas’ earlobe to encourage him, making the angel shudder and gasp softly in response.   
  
Dean’s breath smelled of alcohol but it didn’t bother Castiel too much at the moment.  
  
The women seemed to like dancing with their mates but some of them quickly got annoyed when a few of the guys tripped because they were drunk. The rest of them danced to the rhythm of the music which was rather calm at the moment.  
  
“Sometimes I really miss doing romantic stuff with you,” Dean muttered against Castiel’s ear.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and moved along with Dean as they danced. “I’d prefer you not being drunk, though.”  
  
Dean laughed. “Hey! I didn’t drink that much yet and I can still think clearly.”  
  
“You have stepped on my feet twice. Either you cannot think clearly or you’re just clumsy.”  
  
“Sorry,” Dean chuckled and curled his tail around the angel’s leg in apology. He leaned down and put his forehead against his mate’s, smiling at him and grinned when Cas smiled back.  
  
Castiel noticed some of the others staring at them but he didn’t really pay them much attention. They were likely staring because they had never seen a demon and an angel being that close before. He could imagine that the scene must look very wrong or unusual in their eyes, especially since Dean was touching him and standing as close to him as possible.  
  
“We should go out more, just the two of us,” Dean suddenly hummed while they danced around quietly among the others.  
  
Castiel blinked before a smile formed on his lips. “I’d like that.” Dean grinned.  
  
They looked up when one of the more drunk guys suddenly tripped over someone’s feet and ending up crashing to the floor. There was a wave of laughter, and Castiel cringed at the sight. Dean laughed at his clumsy colleague and everything went back to normal once the guy was on his feet again.  
  
Because some of the more drunk guys felt dizzy and needed a break, some of the others had begun dancing with their colleagues’ mates instead, so there was a bit of partner switching going on.  
  
Dean glared when Martin suddenly came over next to him and Cas and grinned at them.   
  
“C’mon, Dean, won’t you let me borrow your angel for two minutes?” Martin asked, grinning. “I wanna see what it’s like to dance with an angel.”  
  
Dean growled and pulled Cas closer. “I’d rather die.”  
  
“Aw, you hurt my feelings. Don’t you trust me?” Martin spoke, mimicking being hurt.  
  
Dean just continued to glare at him.  
  
Martin turned to look at Castiel instead, hoping to persuade him. “C’mon, angel, I won’t bite,” he grinned.  
  
Castiel hesitated and stared at Martin for a few moments, pondering. The demon seemed to be a little drunk but Castiel didn’t expect him to try anything inappropriate with him – especially not in Dean’s presence. He looked Dean, who was looking back at him now, and gave his mate a small smile. “I’ll be fine,” he assured him, and gently stepped out of Dean’s hold.  
  
Dean growled a little, obviously not feeling too happy about letting another alpha dance with his mate, but he knew that Martin was harmless. Besides, there would be nothing romantic about it and they all knew that.  
  
Dean watched closely as Castiel accepted Martin’s offer and let the other demon grab his hand and put his other hand on his waist. Castiel gave Martin a warning glare when the demon’s hand got too close to his feathers, almost touching them, and Martin quickly pulled his hand further away from the feathers. Castiel’s wings were slightly spread so that the feathers wouldn’t touch down the side of his body and thus come into contact with Martin’s hand on his waist, but it had almost happened anyway.  
  
The beat of the music was lively, and Castiel felt a little insecure about dancing since he wasn’t used to it, but Martin was confident in his steps and practically guided the angel around. It helped Castiel get into the rhythm and not mess it up.  
  
Dean watched them intensely, and he couldn’t help but sharpen his feathers slightly as he watched his friend dancing with his mate. It calmed him that he knew that Martin wouldn’t do anything sexual and that he respected that Cas belonged to Dean and no one else, but he still felt a sting of jealously in his chest. It was in an alpha’s nature to be protective and possessive of their mates, and Cas being a submissive angel made him more fragile than females and submissive demons which only strengthened Dean’s protective instincts.   
  
When their dance was over, Martin grinned at Castiel and said, “It was a pleasure dancing with you, Castiel. Not every demon can say he danced with an angel who actually accepted it.”  
  
Castiel chuckled and slowly stepped away, making Martin’s hand leave his waist. “The pleasure was mine.”  
  
Martin looked over Castiel’s shoulder and chuckled. “I’m gonna go now before Dean kills me with his possessive staring.” He quickly disappeared into the small crowd of people dancing, trying to find his own mate again.  
  
Castiel looked over his shoulder at Dean who was indeed watching him and glowing with possessiveness. The angel rolled his eyes fondly. He was about to make his way back to Dean when Mike suddenly popped up in front of him.  
  
“Since you’ve already given one dance to someone who wasn’t Dean, surely you wouldn’t mind allowing me a dance as well?” Mike smirked. Castiel’s brows furrowed and stared at the other angel with hesitation.  
  
Dean suddenly showed up behind them, groaning. “Oh, c’mon! He’s _my_ mate! Go dance with your own!”  
  
“Well, she’s at home, remember? I’m the only here without his mate, so I hoping I could borrow yours for a moment? I’ll return him in the same shape I found him in, no worries,” Mike spoke and chuckled at the reluctant face Dean made. He turned to look at Castiel again. “If you allow it…?”  
  
Castiel hesitated for a few moments before giving in. Dean groaned when Cas ended up dancing with yet another colleague of his, but he felt far more comfortable having Mike dance with Cas than Martin. He trusted Mike more than he trusted most people.  
  
Mike kept a respectful distance to Castiel’s feathers, and his hand was on his waist was a lot more careful than Martin’s had been, probably because Martin had been more drunk. Castiel felt more confident in his dancing skills now so their dance went smoothly. Mike said he didn’t believe for a second that Cas wasn’t used to dancing since he was so graceful on his feet.  
  
Afterwards, Mike gave him a smile and thanked him for the dance before mingling with the others again, and Castiel finally returned to Dean without any more people asking him to dance on his way.  
  
Dean growled possessively when Cas finally returned, and he quickly placed his hands on the angel’s hips and curled his tail around his thigh while moving in close to him. “Finally. Thought I’d never have you to myself again.”  
  
Castiel chuckled and leaned into Dean’s touch. “It wasn’t so bad.”  
  
“They didn’t touch your feathers, did they?”  
  
“No,” Castiel replied, slightly amused, and gave Dean an honest smile. The demon seemed pleased with that and briefly brushed his sharper feathers against the angel’s without hurting him and resumed their dancing.  
  
  


***

  
  
They left the party shortly after midnight, feeling the need to go back home and make sure the kids were all alright. Castiel knew that Eden had taken good care of the younger children and made sure they went to bed when they were supposed to, so he wasn’t too worried. If anything had been wrong she would have called.  
  
Dean was pretty drunk by now but not nearly as bad as last time they had a company party. He could still walk rather straight and didn’t talk nonsense. He was, however, extremely touchy feely. He had been touching Castiel whenever he could – squeezing his thigh below the table, wrapping his tail around his leg, brushing their wings together, holding his hand, and had even possessively nuzzled his cheek in front of everyone at the table, making Cas blush furiously. The others had just laughed, and most of them were too drunk to really take notice anyway.  
  
Castiel couldn’t help but feel a little relieved when he and Dean went outside and headed over to the Impala in the hotel’s parking lot. The drunk guys had been a nightmare to listen to at the end, and Dean had been a little embarrassing so Castiel was glad that it was time to go home. But he couldn’t say that it hadn’t been a good party, because it really had. It was nice for him to get to know Dean’s colleagues better.  
  
Castiel unlocked the door to the Impala while Dean said goodbye to Mike one final time. The angel watched as the two alphas of different species gave each other a brief, friendly hug before finally parting ways.  
  
Castiel had only just opened the driver’s door and was about to get in when Dean suddenly spun him around and pressed him against the car while kissing him.  
  
Castiel yelped and tried to push Dean back. “Dean! What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m kissing you,” Dean breathed against him like it was totally obvious. “And I really need to fuck you, Cas, _right now,_ ” he growled.  
  
“Ahh,” Castiel gasped when the demon sucked on his sensitive jugular, making him shiver and his ass begin to slick up in response. “Not here… Too many people. Wait until we get home—”  
  
“Can’t wait that long, I need you _now,_ ” Dean cut him off and kept kissing and sucking his neck while pressing his body against the angel’s, letting him feel his hardness.  
  
Castiel blushed furiously when some hotel guests walked out of the hotel and glanced over at them with confused frowns. He couldn’t imagine what the scene looked like to them – a horny demon pressing himself against an angel in the middle of a parking lot at night.   
  
He finally growled and pushed Dean back. “I’ll drive us somewhere, just back off for now,” he spoke in a serious tone and stared firmly at Dean.  
  
Dean looked like he wanted to object but simply nodded instead. He walked around the car and got into the passenger seat while Cas sat down in the driver’s seat and turned on the engine. Dean struggled to not keep touching Cas while he was driving.  
  
The angel drove them to the nearby industrial area which he knew would be deserted at this hour. He parked the Impala down by the river at the edge of a nearby forest, and as soon as he turned off the engine Dean was on him again, kissing and touching him all over.  
  
“Backseat,” Castiel breathed, and began pushing Dean back to make him climb over into the backseat. The demon complied without protest, and Castiel climbed over after him.  
  
Dean immediately pressed him back against the seat, and Castiel struggled to find space for his wings as he lay on his back in the backseat of the car. The space was kind of cramped but it couldn’t be helped. Dean started kissing his neck again, also struggling to find space for his own wings behind him, and he quickly began pulling at Castiel’s clothes to get them off. Castiel slid out of his clothes quickly and reached up to unfasten Dean’s belt and help him take his pants off as well. His white wings were flaring against the seat as he felt lust build in his body, and he quickly fumbled to get Dean’s pants off.  
  
As soon as they were both naked Dean sighed in satisfaction and leaned down to capture Cas’ lips in a possessive kiss. The angel ignored the scent and taste of alcohol on his mate and instead shifted his hips and ass so that Dean could push his fingers into him. He mewled into the demon’s mouth as the large fingers began stretching him open, and his wings flapped against the seat impatiently.  
  
Dean stretched him as fast as he could, obviously not having the patience to take his time but Castiel didn’t mind, as long as the penetration didn’t burn too much. After a minute Dean pulled out his fingers and quickly lined himself up with the angel’s entrance before pushing in. Castiel hissed at the slight burn, making Dean hesitate for a moment, but the angel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and used his heels to push Dean further into him, ignoring the little burn it caused. They moaned together as they joined, and Dean waited for a few moments to let them both adjust to the feeling before he began pumping his hips forwards.  
  
It was possessive, noisy, and kind of sweaty. The car smelled of their arousals, and they both inhaled each other’s scents.  
  
Dean started sucking on the angel’s neck again, claiming and marking him, and Castiel arched his back and moaned loudly. Dean filled him completely and every thrust felt glorious to Castiel because the demon hit his most sweet spots just right. His oil glands were leaking and rubbing against the Impala’s interior but the angel couldn’t be bothered to care about Dean’s precious car at the moment, he was too lost in pleasure for that.  
  
The angel clawed at Dean’s back as the demon pounded into him and marked him with small bites all over his neck and jugular. He was careful about touching Dean’s wings since the demon’s possessiveness at the moment made them sharp. Instead he carefully ran his fingers down the rough and sharp feathers, avoiding the sharp edges, and earned a pleasured moan from Dean. Although Castiel preferred the feathers to be soft so that he could better touch them he really liked them when they were sharp. It showed him how much of an alpha his mate was, and that he was capable of protecting him and their children if needed.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel moaned when his mate struck his prostate and cervix in combination with him touching his wings. He moaned shamelessly loud when the demon buried his hands in his left wing and grasped the feathers possessively.  
  
“Mine,” Dean growled against his neck and licked over a small mark he had left there. His tail moved back and forth behind him, restless as always during sex.  
  
Usually Castiel hated when Dean left marks on him – it made people at his work glance oddly at him, and he hated the knowing smirks Anna always sent him if she spotted the marks behind the scarf that Castiel often used to conceal them with. But tonight the angel couldn’t bring himself to care about markings.  
  
“Only yours,” Castiel purred and closed his eyes. He heard Dean sigh and felt him thrust extra hard into him three more times before coming inside of him. The sensation of Dean’s warm seed entering him was enough to bring Castiel over the edge too. He cried out and jerked helplessly under Dean as he came between their bodies, painting their stomachs in his come. Dean’s dick twitched inside him as he clenched down around it, and it spurted a few more rounds of come over the next minute before the demon sighed and went limp on top of him. Castiel groaned at the weight and tried to push Dean off. “Dean,” he growled.  
  
“Mhmm, sorry,” Dean said sleepily before shifting his weight off of Cas and slowly getting up. He sat up and stared down the angel’s spread out body and at the come dripping from his ass and onto the interior. “Guess I gotta clean the car tomorrow…”  
  
“Your own fault, it’s _your_ mess,” the angel muttered and struggled to sit up as well. His wings were a bit in the way as he got up. He looked around for something to clean himself up with but only found his and Dean’s clothes.  
  
Dean chuckled. “Yeah, I know it is. But after having two other alphas dance with you and touch you I had to make you mine again and make their scents go away from you.”  
  
“I never stopped being yours,” Castiel pointed out and gave him a small smile.  
  
Dean smiled back and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips. “I love you, Cas, you know that, right?”  
  
The angel smiled against Dean’s lips and kissed him again before saying, “Yes, I know that, Dean. I love you too.”  
  
Dean grinned at him and curled his tail in joy behind him as they sat next to each other on the backseat. They started getting dressed, and Dean took his shirt to use it to clean themselves up with. Castiel rolled his eyes when Dean seemed a bit too drunk to put on his own clothes and almost ended up putting his pants on backwards. The angel helped him a bit with putting on his clothes before they got into the front of the car again.  
  
It had been a while since they last had sex in the Impala and it had been kind of nostalgic for both of them. It was something they had done a lot while they were in college but they hadn’t really had the opportunity for it after they had children.  
  
Castiel drove them home afterwards, and he glanced at Dean with a smile when he saw the demon sleeping in the passenger seat next to him, having passed out from the long party and from sex.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally part of chapter 39 but I divided them due to length and added some other stuff to it as well. When I wrote Cas’ first encounter with Dean’s colleagues some of you said you’d like him to meet the guys again, therefore I decided to write this :)
> 
> Next chapter should hopefully have more of Noah and I think Jason will show up again soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	41. Chapter 41

**August – September 2029 (Castiel is 40, Dean is 41, Eden is 16, Adrian is 12 (almost 13), the twins are 8, Noah is 3 and a half, Jo is 40, Tom is 42, Jason is 16 (almost 17), Emma is 12 years old, Carter is 15, Ariel is 16).**  
  
Adrian had finally gotten his cast off and was ready to take his own notes again when he started in the seventh grade. Mason’s notes had been very helpful to him, and she had started talking to him more since the incident with Ethan.  
  
Eden turned sixteen years old on the 28th of August. It was on a Tuesday so she had to go to school that day. They celebrated her birthday in the morning with breakfast and presents, and Eden and Castiel had helped each other bake a cake the day before which she could bring to school to share with her classmates.   
  
Eden was quite eager to go to school and spend the day with her two best friends, Ariel and Carter. She had the cake on a baking tray, wrapped in plastic, and it had already been cut into pieces to share with her classmates. Dean and Castiel dropped her off at her high school in the morning, wishing her a good day before she disappeared into the crowd of people entering the mixed species high school.  
  
She was half popular and half unpopular at her school. Some of the others stared oddly at her when she passed them in the corridors and called her names, but she’d mostly not pay them any attention. But she was popular with the people who knew her well – many of her non-racist classmates liked hanging out with her and they supported her whenever they could. They had even voted for her to be in the student council so now Eden was representing her class along with a boy named Ty. She had never imagined to be selected for such a thing, and Dean and Castiel had been surprised but utterly happy about the news.  
  
“Hey Eden, happy birthday,” Ariel smiled when they met in the corridor near their classroom.  
  
“Thank you,” Eden grinned and put the baking tray in front of her a bit to the side so she could give her friend a hug.  
  
“Ohhh, you brought cake! I love the cakes that you and your papa make, you’re both so good at baking,” Ariel grinned when they pulled apart. She lifted the plastic around the baking tray a little to see what kind of cake it was. “Chocolate cake! Nice.”  
  
Eden chuckled. They both looked up when Carter came over to them.  
  
“Hey, there you are,” Carter said and stood next to them. “And happy birthday, Eden. I, um, kinda bought you a present.” He fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a small card, handing it to her.  
  
“Oh, so did I,” Ariel spoke and handed Eden a small present as well.  
  
“Thanks, guys,” Eden smiled. Ariel held the baking tray for her while she opened the presents she got. She was thrilled to see that Carter had gotten her a gift card for her favorite clothing store, and Ariel had gotten her a necklace she had been staring at a while ago while they were in the mall together. “Oh my god, how come you guys always know exactly what I want?” she gasped.  
  
“Because you’re too easy to read,” Ariel chuckled. “I would gladly have gotten you Jason in a box with a nice, red ribbon wrapped around it, but I’m afraid that was a little impossible…”  
  
“Ariel!” Eden gasped, mortified, and gave her friend a small shove in embarrassment. She scowled when Ariel cracked up and laughed at her for blushing.  
  
Carter rolled his eyes at his two friends. Suddenly he was almost pushed into Eden when a guy behind him bumped into him on purpose. The demon and his three friends just laughed when they saw that Carter almost lost his balance after they pushed him, and Carter’s face when went with embarrassment when others in the corridor laughed.  
  
“Hey, that wasn’t very nice!” Eden growled at the guy who was already further down the corridor by now.  
  
The guy turned around to look at her. “I don’t know of any rules that tell you to be nice towards freaks,” he retorted, laughing, and turned back around to keep walking. His friends cheered and laughed, and a few others in the corridor seemed to find it amusing as well.  
  
Eden glared after him and her tail moved in agitation next to her leg.  
  
“Jackasses,” Ariel muttered and glared at them. She turned to look at Carter who seemed to feel a little uncomfortable at being in the corridor now. “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m good…” Carter muttered.   
  
Eden frowned when she saw him staring at someone specific further down the corridor. She peered over Ariel’s shoulder and spotted one of the senior jocks, who was an alpha angel, standing further down the corridor, glancing their way. The jock and his two friends didn’t seem to be particularly amused by what had just happened, and Eden watched as Carter kept staring at the guy until he disappeared from their sight.  
  
Before Eden could say anything to Carter their English teacher appeared and they had to go to class right away.  
  
The class was excited that Eden had brought them cake. Some of them had been in Eden’s class in her previous school so they knew how tasty the cakes she brought to school were. Last year she had also brought cake for her birthday and that had been a contributing factor for some of her new classmates to like her better. They had all been surprised to know that Eden was Gabriel Novak’s niece – a lot of them listened to his band’s music, so Eden had been swarmed with requests to get them autographs.  
  
The others sat impatiently in their seats when the teacher allowed Eden to hand out cake. She gave the teacher the first piece before walking around from table to table with the baking tray in hand, letting her classmates grab a piece each.  
  
“Wow, this looks so yummy! The most awesome breakfast, _ever,_ ” one of the angel boys blurted as he grabbed a piece from the tray.  
  
Eden grinned. “Thanks, hope you’ll enjoy it.”  
  
“Oh, I will,” he smirked and stuffed his mouth full of cake.  
  
Eden chuckled and kept going around, handing out cake to the last few people. When she reached the back of the class where Alex and his friends were seated she eyed them warily before going over and offering them a piece as well.  
  
“Wow, for a moment I thought you’d skip me, Mixy Pops,” Alex smirked.  
  
Eden made a face at the hated nickname and watched him grab a piece of the cake with his chubby fingers. ‘I was actually considering skipping you,’ she thought to herself but didn’t say the words out loud.  
  
“I hope I don’t get any of your bacteria on me from eating this,” Alex remarked. His friends snickered next to him while some of the others glared or rolled their eyes at his childish behavior.  
  
Eden narrowed her eyes. “Well, you better not eat it, then. You might mutate and grow donkey ears to match that sound coming out of your mouth,” she quipped before moving on to the next person with the cake. She often called him a donkey, telling him that all his insults and stupid remarks sounded like a donkey’s braying to her.  
  
Alex’s face went bright red when the others in class started laughing, and he glared angrily at Eden as she walked back to her seat again.   
  
The teacher had been busy going through her own personal notes for class when she suddenly heard the students laughing and snickering. She furrowed her brows and looked across the class. “What’s so funny? Did I miss something?”  
  
“No, nothing of importance,” Carter told her and snickered. The teacher seemed a little skeptic for a while before shrugging it off and started teaching again while the rest finished their cake.  
  
Ariel was trying to control her snickering when Eden returned to her seat next to her, and they quickly took out their notebooks and pencils to start taking notes.  
  
  


***

  
  
In the big lunch break Carter, Ariel and Eden found themselves a free table in the cafeteria a bit away from the school’s worst bullies and noisy jocks. There was an event that day for the freshmen students which some of the sophomores and seniors helped arrange (Eden and her friends were juniors), meaning that the cafeteria was more vacant than usual. Usually Eden preferred to eat elsewhere because she didn’t like to have everyone staring at her and Carter in the big cafeteria, and she knew that Carter felt the same.   
  
“Finally no one is really staring at us like we’re freaks that escaped from a circus,” Carter muttered at their table before digging his teeth into his sandwich.  
  
“Yeah, I agree,” Eden smiled. She poked her fork around in her pasta before bringing a mouthful up to her mouth to eat.  
  
“God, my mouth waters just from looking at that,” Ariel commented at looked into Eden’s homemade pasta. “Your papa makes the best pasta dishes ever.”  
  
Eden grinned and swallowed her food before speaking. “Yeah, but Gabe is just as good. I envy Heidi for getting to eat his food all her life.”  
  
Heidi was Gabriel and Katie’s new little daughter. She was born in May that year so she was just three months old now. Her wings were grey with some brown in them – a mix of her parents’ wing colors. Gabriel was super proud of her, and Lokiana had been excited to have a half-sister she could see every second weekend when she visited her father.  
  
They looked up when some of the senior jocks entered the cafeteria. The five boys shoved each other playfully and talked about some girls that had been cheering at their practice earlier. They were the same jocks they had seen in the corridor that morning, Eden noted. She watched as Carter looked over at one of the guys from the corner of his eye – the same guy he had been staring at this morning. The guy seemed to be the ‘leader’ of the friend group and the others were gathered around him as they sat down to eat at a free table four tables away from them.  
  
“Great, now we can listen to them talk about the chicks they got into the pants of while we’re eating,” Ariel muttered and rolled her eyes. And true enough, the guys were already beginning to talk about the girls they had gotten laid with recently, and it was loud enough for the three of them to hear.  
  
Eden chuckled at Ariel’s annoyance and gazed over at Carter who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
“How come you are always staring at that guy? What was his name… Kyle?” Eden asked and looked over at Carter whose head quickly snapped up. She had heard the others call him Kyle so she assumed that was his name.  
  
“What? I’m not staring at anyone!” Carter blurted, immediately going into a defense mode.  
  
“Yeah, you were. Do you know him?” Eden glanced over at Kyle who was currently laughing at something along with his friends. The guy was rather attractive – he was a typical alpha angel with large, muscled wings, but they had a rare golden color which wasn’t seen often in angels. He was muscled but lean and had short, spiky brown hair.  
  
“Um, no, I only met him once when he helped me gather my books after some jerk bumped into me in the corridor. He seemed nice."  
  
Ariel looked between Kyle and Carter with calculating eyes until she suddenly lit up in realization. “Oh my god, you have a crush on him!” she blurted.  
  
“Shh!” Carter quickly shushed her and glanced around in paranoia. “Do you want everyone to hear?” he hissed and blushed furiously.  
  
Eden stared at him wide-eyed. “So you _are_ gay! I’ve been wondering about that for a long time I just never really dared to ask you.”  
  
Carter’s face was awfully red by now, and he gave his friends an annoyed glare. “Stop being so loud; someone could hear you…”  
  
“Being gay is nothing to be ashamed of,” Ariel laughed.  
  
“No… But I don’t want to give people more reason to pick on me…” Carter muttered.  
  
“That’s true… They make everything an excuse to treat you badly,” Eden sighed. “But both Ariel and I think nothing less of you, you know that, right?” She smiled and Ariel nodded next to her.  
  
Carter blushed and folded his hands in his lap. “Yeah, um, thanks.” His eyes darted over to Kyle again, silently watching the alpha as he chatted with his friends.  
  
“You should go talk to him,” Eden said, trying to encourage him.  
  
Carter looked at her like she was mad. “No way, I don’t even think he’s into guys…”  
  
Eden looked over at Kyle again and caught him staring at Carter before looking away. “Hmm, I wouldn’t be so sure. He just looked at you in a way that definitely tells me that he doesn’t find you disgusting.”  
  
“Really?” Carter blurted with a hint of hope before quickly composing himself again.  
  
Eden and Ariel grinned at him, and when they finally left the cafeteria Eden spotted Kyle checking out Carter’s ass when they walked by. So yeah, she was right; Kyle definitely wasn’t disgusted by Carter.  
  
  


***

  
  
The following Saturday Jo and her family dropped by for a visit. They felt bad about not having visited Dean and Cas for a while now, and since Eden and Cas just had their birthdays they decided to drop by.  
  
Jo gave both Castiel and Eden late birthday presents from her and her family. They always gave presents for each other’s birthdays even though they didn’t always manage to show up for each other’s birthdays.   
  
Eden was glad that Jason had joined this time. Last time Jo and Tom visited Jason wasn’t with them because he had had another appointment with his girlfriend Katherine. Eden couldn’t help but feel that her friend was avoiding her for some reason since he met Katherine, and she couldn’t figure out why.  
  
“So, you turned forty already, Cas, and you don’t even throw a huge party?” Jo said as soon as they came into the living room and had greeted everyone.  
  
Castiel stood in front of her, and little Noah was clutching at his right leg and resting against it while he stared up at their guests curiously. When they got too close he would step back a little so that Castiel’s white wing would cover his back and shield him. He was still a bit shy when people came into their house.  
  
“Me being old is nothing to celebrate,” Castiel spoke, muttering slightly.  
  
Dean laughed and brushed his wing against Cas’, and Noah looked up his father’s wing suddenly moved right next to him. “Forty isn’t that old, Cas, you still look young to me.”  
  
“Maybe, but I don’t feel the big need to celebrate it more than we already are.”  
  
Eden grinned next to him. Adrian was standing a bit behind her, and the twins were running around as usual together with Emma. Molly followed the children around, eager to have them play with her.  
  
“You are still such a party pooper,” Jo grinned. “Even Tom here has got more party in his ass than you do.”  
  
“Hey,” Tom protested next to her and chuckled at her choice of words.  
  
Dean smirked at Jo. “You sure about that?”  
  
Jo suddenly got a mortified expression on her face. “Oh god! Stop twisting my words, Dean! Why do you always do that?!”  
  
Jason snickered at their conversation while Eden and Adrian made disgusted faces. Castiel blushed and shoved Dean in embarrassment, and apologized to Noah when he accidentally pushed him a little too.   
  
“What? Life isn’t fun without a few jokes sometimes,” Dean grinned.  
  
“You are unbelievable,” Jo grumbled, still annoyed by Dean’s joke.  
  
The twins and Emma suddenly came running into the room again, panting from all their running. Molly came in as well and walked over to Jo, Tom and Jason to get some pats.  
  
“What are you guys all laughing about?” Isaac asked and looked between them curiously.  
  
“Nothing, just something Jo said,” Dean smirked.  
  
“Me?! It was you who said it!” Jo blurted.   
  
“I think you’re both guilty,” Jason pointed out.  
  
They finally moved to sit down on the couch, and after having sat down Jo looked up at Adrian and said, “Wow, your feathers seem so different all of sudden… Did you get your sharp feathers already?”  
  
Adrian twitched his wings behind him. The molting was over and now all the new feathers could turn sharp on will. Just like with demons they had three stages of sharpness – soft, medium-sharp, and razor sharp. His wings looked nothing like a demon’s though; they were still white with a few black feathers here and there. He kept them in the medium-sharp state mostly, but when he was at home he kept them in their soft state because Noah or the twins would sometimes get so close to his wings that they could risk getting cut on them if his feathers were sharpened. The feathers were less soft-looking now which was why Jo had noticed their difference even in their soft state.  
  
“Yeah, they finally stopped molting. I kinda like how they are now, but dad and papa won’t let me have them sharpened at home, mostly because of Noah,” Adrian spoke. He unfolded his wings slightly before folding them back behind his back again.  
  
Jason hadn’t sat down with the adults and neither had Eden. They usually found something to do together while they visited each other. Jason stared at Adrian’s wings and studied them curiously.  
  
“Yeah, better not let that curious little guy get hurt,” Tom smiled and looked over at Noah who was seated on Castiel’s lap on the couch.  
  
“The kids grow so fast, it’s easy to lose track of time. Adrian is almost a teenager now, and Eden is sixteen already! What’s happening?” Jo said and grinned at the kids. Eden smiled in reply.  
  
“Well, Jason’s grown up too. He’s even taller than you are,” Dean said and looked over at Jason who was standing next to the couch table near the TV, and Castiel followed his gaze. “I think he’s taller than Tom, even.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m one inch taller than him,” Jason confirmed and gave Dean a wry smile. His hands were in his jean pockets and he shifted a bit when the others looked over at him. His t-shirt revealed his slightly tanned and toned arms, and his light brown hair was more spiky now than it used to be, although it had a bit of a messy look to it. He grew more muscular with each year but he was still lean and toned in his build.  
  
“I bet I’ll be much taller than all of you!” Isaac blurted and grinned at them.  
  
The others started laughing and Adrian rolled his eyes at his little brother’s silly comment.  
  
“No you won’t, you’re a beta and they don’t usually grow as tall as alphas. I really don’t want you to be taller than me, anyway,” Adrian told him.  
  
“I don’t think Isaac will be that tall, either…” Lily confessed and looked at Isaac warily.  
  
Isaac gasped, surprised that his twin wasn’t taking his side. “Hey! I’ll be much taller than Adrian and Jason!”  
  
Eden chuckled and got between Isaac and Lily before it turned into a fight. “Yeah, yeah, we’ll see, big guy,” she smirked. Isaac seemed satisfied with her comment and let the subject drop for now.  
  
“Man, that boy’s definitely not got any self-confidence issues,” Tom chuckled and leaned back into the couch.  
  
“Yeah, he’s too much like Gabriel… I guess that’s kinda a good thing too…” Dean admitted and glanced at Cas who smiled absently while looking down at Noah who was still seated on his lap.  
  
Dean smiled down at Noah as well, and reached out his hand to gently ruffle Noah’s black hair. He grinned when it stood out in all directions afterwards, but Castiel quickly corrected it and rolled his eyes at his mate. Noah just gave Dean a questioning stare before he shifted in Cas’ lap and leaned back against the angel’s chest. He rested his little head against his papa’s soft chest and snuggled into him, closing his eyes sleepily.  
  
“I think Noah needs a nap again,” Lily remarked.  
  
“Aww, but we just came!” Jo pouted. “The guy is so cute, I just love looking at him.” She looked down at Molly who was sitting by her and Tom’s feet, letting them rub her behind the ears occasionally. “And you’re cute too, Molly,” she grinned and rubbed the dog’s head.  
  
Jason rolled his eyes at her and Tom chuckled.  
  
“Well, he usually naps at this hour so it can’t be helped,” Dean said. It was 1:16pm, and Noah usually napped between 1 and 2pm.  
  
Eden smiled and moved over to Castiel. “I can take him upstairs and tuck him into bed for a nap, then you won’t have to get up,” she offered.  
  
“Thank you, Eden,” Castiel smiled and let Eden gently take Noah from his arms.  
  
Noah protested softly, and Eden gently shushed him when she took him up into her arms so that he rested against her chest. “Shh, let’s get you upstairs to nap.” She turned around and gently pushed Isaac and Lily out her way when they blocked the door to the entrance hall. She stopped in the doorway and looked over her shoulder at Jason. “Wanna come upstairs?”  
  
“Sure,” Jason spoke and joined her.  
  
Eden ignored the twins, Adrian and Emma’s stupid giggling when she and Jason went upstairs together. She held Noah against her body and could feel him slowly passing out in her arms. She opened the door to his room and went inside, gesturing for Jason to follow.  
  
She went over to the small bed and used her tail to throw the blanket to the side while her arms were busy holding Noah. “Argh, Isaac put Lego bricks in Noah’s bed again! I hate when he does that,” Eden growled, and tried to balance Noah against her chest while she tried to use her one hand to remove the Lego pieces. Her tail twisted in annoyance behind her.  
  
“Want me to help?” Jason asked and came over. Eden nodded, and Jason began moving all the Lego bricks off the small bed and shook the small blanket to make sure that no other pieces were stuck in it. “Isaac has a weird habit of annoying people, doesn’t he,” he chuckled.  
  
“Yeah,” Eden sighed. Noah shifted against her, waking up slightly. He whined softly and squirmed, and Eden put him down on the floor. “What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you don’t wanna sleep anymore?”  
  
“No, wanna sleep,” Noah muttered and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He turned his head and blinked up at Jason before making a frightened sound and quickly went over to clutch at Eden’s leg. Jason had never been in Noah’s room before, which was probably what made the boy feel a bit uneasy.  
  
Eden laughed softly. “It’s just Jason, Noah, you know him. He’s not going to hurt you; he just helped me get all the Lego out of your bed that Isaac put there.”  
  
Noah looked up at her before glancing up at Jason again, studying him. Jason smiled down at him, feeling a little awkward as the boy seemed to evaluate him, until Noah slowly moved away from Eden and padded over to the small collection of toys in the corner of the room. He rummaged through the toys before returning with a fluffy kitty plushie in his arms. He slowly handed it to Jason who took it and frowned at him in question.   
  
“Fav toy. You may hold,” Noah explained and smiled shyly at him.  
  
Eden gaped in surprise before grinning like mad. “I think he really likes you,” she told Jason.  
  
Jason blinked at Eden before looking down at Noah again. “Thank you.” He smiled at Noah and held the plushie for him while Eden took off Noah’s pants and shirt so that he was dressed in his undershirt and diaper for bed. It was a warm in the room so it was okay for him to nap like that. After Noah was tucked in Jason handed him his plushie again, and Noah cuddled with it as he closed his eyes to sleep, sucking absently on his pacifier.  
  
Eden and Jason quietly left the room, and once they were outside in the corridor and had closed the door Eden turned to smile at her friend. “He usually doesn’t hand his favorite toy to people. He hasn’t even handed it to Isaac yet, so you’re very special to get to hold it,” she grinned.  
  
“Really?” Jason sounded surprised. “I don’t even know him that well.”  
  
“Well, I think he’s just good at judging people’s characters, and you’ve only ever been nice to him. Besides, if he sees me and papa being with you he will automatically accept you as someone good.”  
  
“I see. I’m glad I was approved of, then,” Jason chuckled. Eden grinned.  
  
They walked down the corridor towards Eden’s room, and Eden took her room key out of her jean’s pocket before unlocking and opening the door. She always had her room locked to avoid Isaac and Lily going inside and pull pranks on her, and Adrian kept his door locked as well.  
  
She held the door for Jason to enter, and once they were inside they sat down on her bed and began playing a game of chess. Eden was good at chess and Jason always struggled to win against her. They both sat cross-legged on her bed, concentrating on the game and chatting a bit in between. Jason seemed a little less talkative than usual while they played, and Eden noticed a rather sad expression on his face at one point before Jason quickly shook it off. She couldn’t help but get the feeling that something was bothering him deep down inside even though he tried to act normal.  
  
Jason groaned loudly when Eden beat him yet again. “God! How do you do that! That’s so unfair! We’ve played a hundred times and I’ve only ever won _ten_ games against you.”  
  
Eden grinned in triumph. “You just suck, that’s all,” she teased.  
  
Jason snorted, acting offended.   
  
Eden chuckled. She prepared the board for another game before quietly asking, “Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Sure, what is it?”  
  
Eden hesitated a bit before saying, “Well, it’s just…. you didn’t seem to be as much into the game like you usually are, which makes me wonder if something is bugging you.”   
  
Jason tensed a little at her question and stared down into his lap. “You read me too well sometimes,” he muttered.  
  
“…Wanna talk about it?” Eden asked cautiously.  
  
Jason fumbled with the hem of shirt in his lap and raised his head to stare out the window, avoiding Eden’s eye. “I broke up with Katherine a month ago.”  
  
Eden’s eyes widened in surprise and she almost felt bad for asking. “Oh,” she said and leaned back a little. “You okay?”  
  
“Yeah… I’m good. It was a mutual decision to end it but it still wasn’t very easy. I’m over the worst now, at least…”  
  
“That’s good…” Eden spoke and looked at Jason’s face even though he was still avoiding looking at her directly. She lowered her gaze and stared at her friend’s clothed chest and his crossed legs, suddenly realizing that Jason was probably not a virgin anymore. She felt herself blush at the thought and quickly shook off the sudden sting of jealousy in her chest.   
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang downstairs and Eden looked up. “Oh! That’s probably Carter. He texted me earlier that he’d drop by soon to get his book.” She immediately got up from the bed, grabbed a book from her desk and headed towards the door.  
  
“Carter?” Jason frowned and followed after her reluctantly as she headed out of the room and down the stairs. He had never met Carter face-to-face before but he had heard enough about him from Eden.  
  
“I got it!” Eden shouted at her parents as she quickly walked down the stairs and headed for the front door. She opened the door and smiled when she spotted Carter on the other side. “Hi,” she grinned.  
  
“Hi,” Carter smiled. “Um, I came for my book, but I see you got it ready already,” he chuckled.  
  
“Yep, here you go.” Eden handed the book over to Carter who accepted it. “And thanks for letting me borrow it.”  
  
“No problem,” Carter smiled. He had recently let her borrow one of his school books for an assignment because Eden had lost hers. Her book had been in her bag at school but it seemed that someone had stolen it while she had gone to the bathroom with Ariel one day. It would be a while before she got her new book, so Carter had offered that she could borrow his for the assignment they had in English and then he’d pick it up Saturday so that he had the rest of the day and Sunday to make his own assignment.  
  
Jason stood right behind Eden and watched the exchange silently. He barely noticed that his own fists were clenched at his sides while he looked at Carter.  
  
Castiel had gotten up to see who was at the door, and he’s eyes widened when he saw Carter. “Oh, it’s you; Eden said you would drop by today. How are you, Carter?” He smiled.  
  
“Hi, Castiel,” Carter greeted him and returned his smile. “I’m good, thanks. My, um, dad drove me here but we’re leaving again very soon.” Just then Damian suddenly appeared behind Carter, smiling at Castiel and Eden.  
  
“Hey, guys, long time no see,” he spoke.  
  
Castiel smiled and shook Damian’s hand, letting them both inside. Dean, Jo and Tom got up from the couch and went over to greet the two new guests. Adrian, Emma and the twins came over as well after having played a game together at the dining table, and Molly came over and walked between everyone’s legs to say hi.  
  
“Ohhh! You’re that other angel/demon couple! Well, the angel part of the couple anyway,” Jo smiled and shook Damian’s hand. “I’m Jo and this is my husband Tom, and our two kids Jason and Emma,” she said and pointed at them.  
  
Damian laughed. “Yeah, I am,” he said in reply to her first comment. “And it’s nice to meet you all,” he added as he shook all their hands. “Wow, cool feathers you have now, Adrian,” he smirked when he spotted Adrian.  
  
“Thanks,” Adrian smiled. His tail curled proudly next to him.   
  
“You must be Eden’s good friend Jason,” Carter said and looked Jason up and down. “She talks a lot about you.”  
  
“Carter!” Eden hissed in embarrassment and felt her cheeks redden.  
  
Jason blinked and stared intensely at Carter. “Yeah, that’s me. She talks a lot about you too…” He looked over Carter’s frame, noting how similar and yet how different he was from Eden. They were both angel/demon hybrids with wings and tails, but Eden’s wings resembled a demon’s wings where Carter’s were like angel wings.  
  
“Well, you’re both my friends so of course I’m talking about you,” Eden pointed out, muttering. They stood a bit behind the adults as they chatted with Damian, and the twins, Emma, and Adrian silently listened to the adults talking even though Isaac was already becoming restless.   
  
“Well, it’s nice to finally meet you in real life,” Carter spoke and smiled at Jason. “You’re a bit taller than I imaged, though…”   
  
Jason was 5’ 10’’ (180cm) so he was quite taller than Eden who was 5’ 2’’ (160cm), and Carter who was 5’ 5’’ (166cm). He couldn’t help but feel pride at being taller than Carter who was someone he had disliked for a long time for being closer to Eden than he was. He didn’t deny that he felt annoyed that Carter would get to be with Eden every day where Jason would only see her every few months.  
  
“Yeah, Jason is ridiculously tall, but not as bad as my uncle Sam. I really hope he won’t be as tall as Sam, otherwise my neck is gonna hurt even more every time I look at him,” Eden muttered and glanced up at Jason who laughed at her comment.  
  
“No one can ever be as tall as uncle Sam,” Adrian commented. He had just come over to them and heard what they were talking about.  
  
“Yeah,” Eden agreed with a grin.  
  
They said goodbye to Damian and Carter when it was time for them to leave again. Carter had an assignment to write, and Damian had only driven him there so he could get his book. Tobias had stayed at home with the other kids because Eden had informed Carter that they had other guests that day so Tobias and Damian didn’t want to bother them for too long.  
  
After the Damian and Carter had gone, Eden helped Castiel prepare some afternoon lunch for all of them while Jason joined Adrian, the twins and Emma outside. The weather was a starting to look a bit gloomy as it might rain soon, so Castiel decided they better eat and stay indoors. Noah had woken up after napping and he joined them for lunch.  
  
  


***

  
  
They spent the afternoon chatting while the kids played both outdoors and indoors. Eden and Jason joined them for the outdoor play where they played soccer once again. The kids all loved playing soccer, even though Molly would take the ball away sometimes and ruin the game.   
  
After having eaten dinner it was almost time for Jo and the others to head home again.  
  
“Should we take one more game before my family leaves?” Jason asked Eden after dinner. “I still wanna see if I can beat you.”  
  
Eden laughed. “Bring it on.”  
  
Jason smirked and accepted her challenge, and they headed upstairs to her room once more to play a game of chess. Eden gasped in horror when she realized she had forgotten to lock her door earlier.  
  
“Oh god, I hope my room isn’t wrecked,” she said and slowly pushed the door open. She looked around her room carefully, trying to spot anything unusual but so far she couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Jason walked in after her, glancing around. “I don’t see anything different. Maybe Isaac didn’t see that your room was unlocked.”  
  
“Hmm, I hope so,” Eden muttered and closed and locked the door behind them.  
  
They settled themselves on top of her bed once more, and Eden made sure that Isaac hadn’t put weird things under her blanket before sitting down on top of it. Her wings were spread out to accommodate them better, and Jason couldn’t help but look at the feathers. Her dark red wings with a mix of different shades of brown and grey looked shiny and well-cared for, and Jason couldn’t help the question that suddenly flew out of his mouth.  
  
“How do you even groom your wings?”  
  
Eden blinked and looked very taken aback by that question. Jason cringed at himself when he realized he had crossed a line.  
  
“Sorry, inappropriate question—”  
  
“It’s fine,” Eden cut him off and smiled in amusement. She put the chess board out in front of them and started preparing it. She had begun preparing another game earlier but hadn’t managed to finish it before Carter showed up. “Um, mostly I use a special brush that helps me reach where I can’t reach myself, and occasionally my papa helps me.”  
  
“I see,” Jason muttered and stared at the feathers again. “And how do you make them look so shiny? You put some oil in them or what?”  
  
“Jeez, you sure know how to ask weird and inappropriate questions,” Eden chuckled and rolled her eyes. “Sometimes I use my own wing oil but that’s not so easy to do on our own since it’s hard to reach the glands, so I prefer to use a tube instead. And I swear if you ask me one more embarrassing question, I will punch your nose in,” she growled, blushing.  
  
Jason’s eyes widened before laughing at her. “Gotcha, I’ll stop asking now. It’s just that I usually don’t hang out with many ‘winged beings’ so sometimes I forget you don’t like to be asked about your wings…”  
  
“I know, I’m not mad, but please don’t ask me about it again,” Eden muttered. She kept her head down and stared at the chess board so that Jason wouldn’t see her burning face. “You’re almost as bad as Ariel – she also always seeks to embarrass me. At least Carter doesn’t…”  
  
Jason tensed a bit at the mention of Carter’s name. “Does this Carter guy have a girlfriend?” he asked all of sudden.  
  
Eden looked up at him, startled by the question. “No… Carter is gay, so I seriously doubt he’s got a _girlfriend._ ”  
  
Jason’s eyes went impossibly wide. “He’s… He’s gay?”  
  
“Yeah… I had suspected it for a while but he first admitted it to me and Ariel a few days ago…”  
  
Jason’s whole face suddenly lit up before he blurted, “That’s great!” He cringed when Eden gave him an odd, confused stare. “Uh, I mean it’s great that he finally told you about it…” he quickly corrected himself.  
  
“Oh. Yeah, I’m happy that he did. He’s got some crush on one of the jocks… an alpha angel. I really hope he’ll get to talk to this guy one day and tell him how he feels,” Eden smiled.  
  
“I just hope the other guy swings the same way… Not all guys do.”  
  
“Hmm, I think this one does,” Eden grinned. “Now, let’s play already, otherwise you end up leaving before we find a winner.”  
  
Jason grinned. “Yeah, let’s play.”  
  
They began their game and Jason concentrated as much as he could so that he could defeat Eden. It annoyed him that even though he was better at math than her and was used to thinking strategically in his soccer club, she still managed to beat him almost every time.  
  
Their game ended twenty minutes later and Jason cheered loudly when he finally managed to beat Eden at the game.  
  
“Ah, damnit…” Eden pouted after she lost, and she scowled at Jason who was grinning at her like mad.  
  
“Ha! Who sucks now?” He grinned smugly.  
  
“Shut up,” Eden scowled and tried to hold back an amused smirk. She was surprised that Jason’s mood had suddenly changed so much and that he seemed much happier now, but she was glad that he no longer seemed to sulk about Katherine.  
  
Suddenly Jo’s voice roared through the house. “Jason, c’mon, we’re leaving, with or without you!”  
  
Jason sighed and prepared to get up from the bed.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind you staying, though…” Eden smiled and got up as well.  
  
Jason turned to look at her with a grin. “Me neither, but I better go. I’ll see you soon. Maybe we should go to the movies again soon? It’s been a while…” They hadn’t watched a movie together – neither in the cinema or alone at one of their houses – since before Jason got together with Katherine.  
  
Eden’s smile broadened. “I’d like that.” Her tail curled around her leg happily, and Jason moved forward to pull her into a friendly hug. Eden was surprised because it was usually her who initiated a hug, but she smiled and hugged him back, closing her eyes as the familiar scent of her best male friend filled her nose.  
  
They pulled apart, smiling briefly at each other, before heading downstairs. Eden remembered to lock her room this time.  
  
“Oh, there you are,” Jo said when Jason and Eden came down the stairs. “We were just about to drive without you.” They were all gathered in the entrance hall to say goodbye, and Jo, Tom and Emma were dressed in their shoes and jackets already.   
  
“I’m sure Jason wouldn’t mind,” Emma snickered.  
  
Jason scowled at his sister and shoved her lightly, making her laugh up at him.  
  
“Well, we do have an extra bed but I think it’s best if you take him with you home tonight,” Dean chuckled. He patted Jason’s shoulder as the boy stood next to him and pulled on his shoes. Dean was kinda awed by the fact that Jason was almost as tall as him now – he was already taller than Cas by far.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve got a school assignment anyway,” Jason muttered while pulling on his shoes. He almost lost his balance but Eden quickly reached out a hand and put it on his arm to steady him. He gave her a grateful smile in return.  
  
Eden glared at Isaac who was making a mocking kissing-face next to her, and at Adrian who seemed amused by Isaac’s teasing. She slapped Adrian’s legs with her tail in annoyance because he was closest to her.  
  
Noah sat on Castiel’s arm as the guests were about to leave, and he didn’t seem to mind when Jo pulled Castiel into a hug with him between them. He grinned shyly at Jo when she touched his arm in a goodbye gesture.  
  
They said goodbye and waved at their friends as they walked out into the driveway where their car was parked. After Tom’s car had driven off and was out of sight, Dean closed and locked the door and turned to smile at Castiel who was still holding a sleepy Noah on his arm. It was 8:27pm already and it was soon time for Noah to get some sleep.  
  
“That went well. Always nice to hang out with friends once in a while,” Dean commented and placed his hands on his mate’s hips. The children had gone into the living room, leaving him and Cas alone in the entrance hall with Noah.  
  
“Yes, I quite enjoyed it,” Castiel smiled and leaned into Dean’s touch. Noah yawned on his arm and lay his head down on Castiel’s chest to rest.  
  
Dean smiled at their youngest son and stroked a hand down the boy’s back and his light grey downy feathers. Noah was okay with Castiel, Dean and Eden touching his feathers, and sometimes he’d let Lily and Adrian touch them too, but he didn’t quite trust Isaac with it because of Isaac’s more wild nature.   
  
“Getting sleepy already? Well, you have been social a lot today…” Dean spoke and smiled fondly at little Noah.  
  
Castiel smiled down at Noah as well. “Yes, I think it’s time for him to sleep. Do you want to sleep?” he asked Noah who was leaning against his chest and sucking on his thumb. He still used his pacifier sometimes but mostly only when sleeping.  
  
“Yeah, wanna sleep,” Noah replied in a sleepy voice and stretched in Castiel’s arms while he yawned.  
  
Castiel went upstairs to put Noah to bed while Dean and Eden helped each other doing the dishes which they had saved for after their guests left.   
  
It had been a good day with their friends, and Eden hoped that she and Jason would get to spend more time together now that he no longer had a girlfriend to constantly pay attention to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, both my beta and I were busy. I think the next chapter will be updated sooner than this one, though :) There will be a lot more of Eden/Jason in upcoming chapters. I’m very glad that you guys like the kids so much and that some of you even ship Eden/Jason, I hadn’t really expected that when I first started writing. Because of that I’ll make sure to write more about them, but still also about Dean and Cas of course :) And thanks for your support so far, you guys are awesome!


	42. Chapter 42

**November 2030 (Castiel is 41, Dean is 42, Eden is 17, Adrian is 14, the twins are 9-10, Noah is 4 and a half years old).**  
  
A year had passed and things were going fine in the family. Eden and Jason hung out more often again, and Dean had gotten used to his new job at the garage after Rufus had left. Now he was in charge of customer relations, ordering new parts for the cars, and making sure the business was running well, but he still got to get dirty with the cars which he loved more than anything at his work. His salary had increased by twenty-eight percent which was good for their finances at home.  
  
The twins were turning ten years old in November. Isaac and Lily were always restless right up until their birthday because they were excited for presents and being the center of attention for a whole day. They had begged Dean and Castiel to take them to Disneyland for their birthday because they had never gone there before, even though it wasn’t that far away. Dean had told them that they might get to go if they behaved well in the weeks up to their birthday – meaning no running around the house, help doing the dishes and other chores, and not say any cuss words. It had been a challenge, especially for Isaac, to not run around the house and to suddenly have to take part in doing chores, but it had actually gone pretty well so far. Adrian and Eden were also looking forward to the possibility of going to Disneyland because they too had never been there before.   
  
In late October and early November there was an upcoming Hollywood movie that needed a lot of foam statues done as soon as possible, so Castiel had decided to say yes to making more statues than usual and thus earn some extra money. The Disneyland trip would cost them a lot of money and they also needed to put more money into the twins’ college savings account. When Anna heard that he planned to make more statues and earn extra she decided to do the same – both because she and Castiel made a good team and because she herself could use some extra money.   
  
The extra hours of work meant that Castiel worked from 8:15am to around 8:30-9pm for two whole weeks to finish all the statues on time. Dean wasn’t very pleased about it since it meant that he had to take care of all five kids alone during that time, and because he missed having Cas around when he came home. Dean had gone to L.A. once a year over the past years to earn extra money repairing helicopters, so Castiel thought it was only fair that Dean got to look after the kids alone as well.  
  
It was 9:12pm Tuesday night when Castiel finally came home from work. He drove the Impala these days because then Dean could use the Tahoe to drive the kids to school and pick them up again. Dean had been kind of reluctant to let Cas drive the Impala since he was very protective of his car, but he had let him do it anyway – he trusted his mate to drive safely, and it was the most practical option.  
  
“Hey Cas,” Dean greeted the angel when he finally came home and walked into the living room. Cas had been working extra for a little over a week and only had four days left before the statues were all finished, and the family could easily feel his absence at home.  
  
“Hello Dean,” the angel greeted him. He looked tired and exhausted when he came into the room, and the demon didn’t like that look on him.  
  
“Papa!” the twins cheered and jumped up from their beanbags in front of the TV to go hug Castiel.  
  
“Hello children,” Castiel chuckled and hugged them back. “Shouldn’t you be in bed already?” he asked them. He looked over at the couch and saw Adrian and Eden being up as well.  
  
“They wanted to wait until you got home,” Adrian explained and came over to them. Adrian had grown over the past year and he was already a bit taller than Eden now and just as tall as Castiel was. His body had grown a bit more muscled, his voice was deeper and he was slowly starting to look like a real alpha, but he still had a lot of growing to do.  
  
“Yeah, we missed you so much. It sucks that you come home so late,” Lily told him. Her arms were still wrapped around Castiel’s waist, clinging to him.  
  
“I know, sweetie, but it can’t be helped,” Castiel told her and gave her a sad smile. He stroked his hand through her blonde and slightly sandy-colored hair which made her smile in return.  
  
“You look like crap, papa,” Isaac remarked after seeing the bags under the angel’s eyes.  
  
“Hey, language!” Dean scolded him.  
  
“Sorry… but it’s true.”  
  
Castiel smiled tiredly at Isaac. “I know, but my extra work is done on Saturday so then I can be more at home again.” He looked around the living room with a small frown. “Is Noah in bed?”  
  
“Yeah, we put him to bed at 7:45. He’s really tough to put to bed when you’re not around,” Eden told him.  
  
Noah didn’t like Castiel’s absence; he was used to seeing his papa every day and now he’d only briefly see him in the morning. Cas had also been working in the weekend which meant Noah didn’t get to see him then either. He had abandonment issues so he had been really fussy to deal with in the past week and a half.  
  
“But we managed to anyway. He’s sleeping now,” Dean cut in. He walked over to Cas and curled his tail around the angel’s leg while rubbing his lower back with his hand.  
  
Castiel sighed and briefly leaned into his mate’s touch. “Good… I’ll go check on him before bed. And you two really need to go to bed, right now,” he spoke and looked firmly at Lily and Isaac.  
  
“Nooo, we’re not sleepy yet!” Isaac protested and pouted.  
  
“But I feel sleepy…” Lily muttered. “Molly already went to sleep, and I wanna go too now that papa is back.”  
  
“Will you tuck us in?” Isaac asked and beamed up at Castiel with eyes full of hope.  
  
“Aren’t you a bit too old for that?” Adrian muttered. Eden laughed.  
  
Castiel chuckled and gently ruffled Isaac’s hair which was a bit darker than Lily’s. “Alright, get ready for bed then.”  
  
Lily and Isaac hurried to get ready for bed. They ran upstairs to brush their teeth and dress for bed, and Castiel came into their rooms and kissed them goodnight when they lay in their beds. Afterwards he dropped by Noah’s room to check on the boy. Noah was fast asleep, hugging his favorite kitten plushie and didn’t wake up when the angel kissed him on the forehead before leaving.  
  
Adrian and Eden headed to bed soon after. They were too old to be tucked in, so Castiel kissed them both goodnight in the living room before they went upstairs to their rooms to sleep.  
  
After all the kids were in bed, Castiel sighed heavily. Dean came over to him in the living room and pulled him into an embrace. The angel leaned into his touch and closed his eyes.  
  
Dean rubbed Castiel’s back around his wings, but when the angel tensed and hissed in pain Dean quickly pulled away. “What’s wrong?” he asked with a worried frown.  
  
Castiel sighed and twitched his shoulders and wings as if trying to get rid of the aching in his muscles. “Nothing… Just all that work has made my muscles feel sore and aching. And I cut myself again…” he mumbled and brought up his hands to inspect them. There were two small cuts on his right palm caused by one of the tools he used at his work to form the sculptures with.  
  
“Jesus, Cas, you almost never cut yourself. I told you that taking all that extra work on you is bad,” Dean said and took Castiel’s injured hand in his own, gently rubbing over the cuts.  
  
Castiel pulled his hand away and glared at Dean in annoyance. “I am doing this for our family, Dean. Once in a while it’s good for our finances that one of us works extra, and it doesn’t always have to be you.”  
  
“We aren’t really in a desperate need of it, Cas, and none of us want you to overwork yourself. I can clearly tell that all this extra work is taking its toll on you and I don’t like it.”   
  
The angel narrowed his eyes at his mate. “You’re so selfish sometimes, you know that?”   
  
Castiel’s tone was started to get agitated, as was Dean’s.  
  
“Selfish?!” Dean exclaimed, growling. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”  
  
“It means that you think it’s alright for you to work extra once in a while and leave me here alone with the children for a whole week, but when it’s _me_ who’s working and _you_ are left alone with the children for a while you suddenly have a problem with it. The old gender roles don’t apply much anymore, Dean; I can work as much as you can and I don’t have to be the one to look after the children all the time,” Castiel snapped back. His wings flared out slightly in a sign of irritability.  
  
Dean growled and spread out his own wings a bit, letting them turn a bit sharper to show how annoyed he was. “Who the fuck said that I’ve got a problem with taking care of the kids alone once in a while or that you work? I’m saying that you are working too much and that it’s _physically_ not good for you – what the hell does that have to do with _gender roles?_ ”  
  
Castiel was about to snap back a reply when Eden suddenly stood in the door to the entrance hall, dressed in her pajamas, and cleared her throat at them. They both snapped their heads in her direction to look at her.  
  
“Err, sorry to interrupt your fight, but Noah woke up and he wet his bed,” Eden spoke. “And he’s asking for you, papa…” She stared between her parents warily, feeling awkward about interrupting their fight. She didn’t see her parents fight often but it did happen that they would snap at each other sometimes, usually when one or both of them were tired or got into a disagreement.  
  
Castiel visibly relaxed and his wings folded back behind his back again. “Alright, I’ll go to him,” he said and gave Eden a forced smile. Eden nodded before heading upstairs again.  
  
Dean’s feathers went back to their medium state again as he sighed heavily. He watched Castiel linger a bit before the angel left the room to go upstairs and take care of Noah.  
  
Noah let out a happy cry when Castiel came into his room, and he immediately went over to hug his papa. Castiel smiled at his son and hugged him back before taking care of the dirty sheets and mattress. Noah was out of his diapers now but he had wet his bed twice since, which was rather normal for children his age. Castiel quickly changed the sheets and Noah’s clothes before putting the boy back to bed again, tucking him in.   
  
“You stay?” Noah asked in a small voice, staring up at Cas with his big blue eyes as he lay in his bed. He pulled his blanket up under his chin, snuggling into its warmth and softness.  
  
Castiel smiled and stroked Noah’s cheek lovingly. “Yes, I will stay until you are asleep.”  
  
Noah seemed pleased with that answer and closed his eyes to sleep. Castiel continued to stroke Noah’s cheek, soothing him. The angel looked up when the door to Noah’s room was quietly opened, and he spotted Eden standing there.  
  
“Is he okay?” Eden whispered.  
  
“Yes, he’s almost asleep,” Castiel whispered back and turned his head to smile down at Noah who was almost asleep by now. Noah was holding on tightly to Castiel’s right hand as if to make sure that he would stay until he was asleep, like he promised to.  
  
Eden came over quietly. “And are you and dad okay? Sounded like your fight was pretty bad…”  
  
Castiel sighed. “Yes, I think we will be alright. It was just a silly fight…”  
  
Eden gave him a small smile and touched Castiel’s shoulder as the angel sat on Noah’s bed, waiting for him to fall completely asleep. “You need more sleep, papa. Sleep as long as you can tomorrow and then I’ll help dad get the others ready for school. I will make your lunch for you as well so you don’t have to spend time on that in the morning.”  
  
Castiel smiled up at her gratefully. “Thank you, Eden.”  
  
Eden gave him one last smile before quietly leaving the room. Noah fell asleep soon afterwards with his little hand still holding tightly onto Castiel’s. The angel had to pry Noah’s hand open after the boy fell asleep so that he could leave the room and prepare to go to bed as well.  
  
It was almost 10:30pm when Castiel was finally ready to go to bed, and when he entered the bedroom Dean was already lying on the bed. Castiel sighed when he saw that the demon’s back was facing his side of the bed, and the angel quietly undressed before sliding in behind his mate.  
  
Castiel turned over on his side, facing Dean’s back and stared at his mate’s wings. The demon was lying on top of his left wing while the right one was resting down along his side, covering his body. The blanket only covered him from the waist down because the room was kind of warm, and his dark red wing was on top of the blanket.  
  
The angel reached out his hand, running his fingers down his mate’s rough and softened feathers, admiring their feel. He watched the feathers move when Dean twitched his wing in response to his touch, and he could see the demon’s tail moving beneath the covers.  
  
“I’m sorry about what I said earlier… I don’t know what got into me,” Castiel mumbled quietly and kept touching his mate’s feathers absently.  
  
Dean shifted and finally rolled over to face him. Castiel scooted back a little, giving him space.  
  
“That was a really low blow, you know,” Dean muttered as he turned around to look at the angel. “When did I ever make you think that you are below me?”  
  
A small, teasing smile tugged on Castiel’s lips. “When we first met?”  
  
Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that one. “Yeah, but after we became mated. Well, fully mated…”  
  
“Never,” Castiel replied honestly and looked Dean in the eye. “You have never made me feel that I am below you in my rights or role even though I am a submissive and you are an alpha, although you have let me do all the cooking on several occasions…”  
  
“Well, I sucked at cooking in the first few years after we met, and your cooking was way better, so…” Dean reasoned and gave his mate a small smirk.  
  
Castiel chuckled softly. “I know, I didn’t like your cooking much back then so I didn’t have a problem with it.”  
  
“Then what pissed you off so much earlier?”  
  
Castiel sighed and reached out his hand to trail his fingers over Dean’s clothed chest as they faced each other on the bed. “I don’t know. I’m just so tired lately, I guess I get annoyed very easily. And when you said that you didn’t like me working that much I just got really irritated with you because I’ve been left home all by myself on several occasions where you were out to do extra work.”  
  
“Well, I didn’t mean it like that when I said it…”  
  
“I know. I’m sorry for what I said,” the angel mumbled quietly.   
  
Dean sighed and reached out a hand to cup the angel’s cheek. He caressed the angel’s smooth skin there with his thumb and made him look him in the eye again. “It’s alright, let’s just forget about it. But I still don’t like seeing you so tired with bags under your eyes or that you’re clumsily cutting yourself at work because you need more sleep,” he muttered.  
  
Castiel moved his hand up, resting it on top of Dean’s on his cheek. “I’ll try to be more careful, but I get clumsy when I have to hurry to keep the deadline. You don’t need to worry about me, though, they are just small cuts; they will heal.”  
  
“They better – would be a shame to get scars on those pretty hands of yours,” Dean smiled.  
  
Castiel chortled in reply and shifted closer to the demon as they prepared to sleep. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, holding him close as they closed their eyes to sleep.  
  
  


***

  
  
The twins’ birthday was on a Thursday so they would first go to Disneyland in the following weekend a couple of days later. Lily and Isaac had behaved nicely and had helped doing chores to earn their trip to the amusement park. Isaac had had some trouble with stop pulling pranks on his siblings at home but he had managed to control himself.   
  
Saturday morning they left for the amusement park. The children were all eager to go, even Eden and Adrian who were teenagers already. Noah didn’t fully understand what Disneyland was exactly, but he knew it was a fun place with Disney characters so he was excited as well.  
  
They had left Molly with Kevin and his mother while they were gone so that they wouldn’t have to drag her around the amusement park along with the kids. Molly got along well with her mother, Maggie, who was becoming a bit old but she was still a very hyper dog. Kevin still lived at home while he was studying, even though he was twenty years old already.  
  
The weather was sunny and warm that day, and the amusement park was filled with people when they arrived. They had to wait in line for an hour before being able to enter.  
  
Once they were inside, Dean and Castiel had to constantly make sure that the twins didn’t get separated from them because they were so eager to run around and try everything right away. Castiel held Noah’s hand to make sure he didn’t get lost in the crowds. Noah seemed a little scared of the many people and the big crowds but he still stared around the big place in amazement and curiosity.  
  
“They’re staring at us,” Adrian commented as they walked through the park. People were giving them odd glances when they saw a demon and angel walk together surrounded by children who were obviously not the usual kind of hybrids. Adrian glared back at those who glared at them with hostility, often making the people back down and look the other way.  
  
“I know…” Eden muttered and looked around at the people staring at them. She folded her wings closer against her body when a couple of demons frowned at them in disgust and curiosity.  
  
“Let them stare, maybe they just think we’re pretty!” Isaac grinned.  
  
“Yeah, that’s probably what they’re thinking,” Dean chuckled and ruffled Isaac’s hair. His son grinned up at him and beamed.  
  
“I wonder if we’ll see other people like us here?” Lily spoke and stared around at the many people walking up and down the paths in the park.  
  
Most of the population was human so the park was mostly filled with humans, but there were also a lot of different hybrids as well as several angels and demon families. Some attractions had a demon and an angel line to avoid the two species getting into a fight with each other while waiting for their turn. The demon hybrids would go to the demon line, and the angel hybrids would go to the angel line, keeping the species as well separated as possible even though the hybrids often got along much better with each other than their demon or angel parents did.  
  
“That could be awesome!” Isaac exclaimed at Lily’s comment.  
  
“I wouldn’t put my hopes too high…” Dean told them.  
  
Noah held on tight to Castiel’s hand. He wasn’t used to having so many people around him, and all the noise and screaming at the place made him a little jumpy. He shifted closer to Castiel when people stared at them.  
  
Dean grinned when they walked closer to a roller coaster with people screaming on it. He leaned closer to Cas and grinned, “I am so gonna make you ride one of those with me.”  
  
Castiel frowned at him before staring over at the roller coaster. “I don’t think that thing is suited for angels or demons, though…”  
  
“Not that cart you’re looking at the moment, no, but if you look at the cart that comes next you will see that it looks different.”  
  
Castiel looked up again and spotted the other cart that was currently making its way up the big drop. It was very different than the carts used to transport humans with; it was designed for angels and demons to ride and to accommodate their big wings. They couldn’t ride a human roller coaster because there wasn’t space for their wings, so someone had invented a cart where the passengers would lean over forwards on it, almost like on a motorbike, and there would be straps and other security measures to keep them in place. Their wings had totally free space behind them although they were secured with seatbelts to avoid them folding out their wings and hitting the person next to them during the ride. There were four carts on the roller coaster – two for humans and two for the winged beings.  
  
“Wow, that looks really cool. I wanna try that at some point,” Adrian spoke with excitement. He turned to look at Eden. “Wanna try it too or are you a chicken?” he teased.  
  
Eden gave her brother a small shove. “I’m not a chicken! And yeah, I’ll try it.”  
  
“Me too! Me too!” Isaac sang and jumped up and down. “I can ride it, right? I’m not too small?”  
  
“Hmm, well, I think you need to be around 4 feet tall (122cm) for most roller coasters, so I think both you and Lily are good,” Dean told him.  
  
“Yay!” the twins cheered in unison and grinned at each other.  
  
“I’ll stay here with Noah then…” Castiel muttered.  
  
“No way, you’re joining me, Cas!” Dean told him. “We’ll take turns looking after Noah. I’m not leaving this place until I drag you with me on that thing.”  
  
Castiel made a displeased face and stared up at the roller coaster skeptically.   
  
“But let’s start with the smaller attractions first,” Dean suggested and began guiding them over to the attractions for children instead. The others agreed and eagerly followed.  
  
They walked around to the different attractions, starting with the slow ride ones that Noah could also join them in, and went around to look and explore the different sections in the park. It was Dean’s idea for them to try out some of the water attractions which later made Castiel glare at him when they ended up getting wet. The children didn’t seem to mind getting wet though, except for Eden whose bra became a bit more visible under her light green shirt, and Noah who was a little scared of the water.  
  
At noon they went to have some food in one of the food places in the park. The young angel girl behind the desk was very kind to them – she smiled friendly at all of them and made Noah blush shyly when she called him the cutest thing she had ever seen.  
  
In the early afternoon they finally went back to the roller coaster they had looked at previously to go on a ride. They had already ridden a smaller roller coaster earlier which was for smaller children, but this one was targeted at teens and adults. Lily and Isaac could get to ride as well because they were just tall enough to ride on it. Noah couldn’t ride, so two of them always stayed behind to look after him while the others went to take a ride.  
  
Eden and Adrian were the first ones to stay behind with Noah to look after him while Dean and Castiel walked with Lily and Isaac up to the roller coaster.  
  
The ride was divided into a demon and angel line, but Dean led Cas and the kids over to the angel line because he didn’t want Cas to ride with a stranger and he didn’t want him standing in line with other male demons.   
  
“Hey, this line is for angels,” the staff boy at the attraction said and tried to push Dean back when he and the others went for the angel line. He was a young human teenager, around sixteen years old.  
  
“I’m aware of that, but I ain’t letting my mate ride alone with some stranger, so I’m joining in this line to make sure we ride together,” Dean explained and tried not to let his agitation show.  
  
The boy blinked at him. “And where is your mate?”  
  
Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist, pulling him closer. “This is my mate.”  
  
The boy looked completely stunned and didn’t know what to say. “Uh, but he’s, uh, he’s an angel…” he said dumbly.  
  
“Yeah, no shit!” Isaac said and giggled.  
  
“Isaac,” Castiel scolded his son for cursing.  
  
The teenage boy looked a little hesitant until he finally gave in. “Uh, okay, just go on – but it’s on your own risk, sir!”  
  
Dean smiled in triumph. “Yeah, thanks for the warning,” he told the kid and moved into the angel line together with Cas and the twins. Lily and Isaac seemed both nervous and excited for the ride, and their tails were moving restlessly behind them while they waited.  
  
The angel family standing in front of them stared over their shoulders at them. The female immediately flinched away when she spotted Dean.  
  
“What are you doing here?! This is the angel line!” she gasped, looking horrified that a demon was waiting in line with the angels.  
  
“Yeah, I got that, but I’m just looking after my mate,” Dean replied in slight annoyance and tightened his arm around Cas’ waist.  
  
The female angel completely lost her words when she saw Dean holding Cas around the waist, and her two children stared at them with wide, confused eyes. “Mommy, there is a demon touching an angel behind us…” the girl said. She looked like she was around 11 years old while her brother was around 15. The female just nodded and pulled at her mate’s shirt to get his attention. The beta angel turned around to see what his mate wanted, and he followed her gaze over to Dean.  
  
“The fuck?” the guy exclaimed. Dean just growled in response and spread his wings slightly, hoping it would make the guy back down.  
  
“They’re mates,” the female whispered to him.  
  
Castiel shifted when he saw the beta angel stare at him, Dean and at the twins with calculating eyes. The guy gave them a disgusted snort and made his family move further away from them in the line.  
  
“I don’t like racists,” Lily murmured uncomfortably from behind Dean and Castiel.  
  
Dean looked back at her and moved his arm away from Cas’ waist to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I know, just ignore them.”  
  
“Well, I’m not letting them spoil my ride,” Isaac said and crossed his arms.  
  
Dean chuckled at him. “Well said.”  
  
When it was their turn to jump on the ride, Lily and Isaac rode together in the seats in front of Dean and Castiel. They seemed excited and eager for the ride, and one of the staff members adjusted the cart to their height. Their hands and feet were placed on something they could hold onto and it had to be adjusted according to the person’s height. Humans thought that the carts designed for the winged beings looked a little weird, but they were actually quite exciting to ride because the body was lying down and leaning over forwards in the cart instead of sitting up like in the human carts, so it wasn’t unusual for humans to want to try them too.  
  
Dean couldn’t help but smile when he saw Castiel’s wary and frightened expression when they placed themselves in the cart. He knew the angel had never ridden a big roller coaster before so he understood that it must be scary for him. John and Mary had taken Dean and Sam to amusement parks on several occasions when Dean was young, so it wasn’t the first time he had tried a roller coaster.  
  
“Relax, Cas, it’ll be fine,” Dean told him and helped Cas get into position and fold his wings down so that they could automatically be strapped in.  
  
“I’m not sure if I like the restriction…” Castiel muttered and trembled slightly as he lay on the cart.  
  
“It only lasts for about two minutes. And there is a barrier behind you so the people behind you can’t stare at your ass, so don’t worry,” Dean smirked.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I’m worried about the most…”  
  
Dean just grinned and got into position as well. There was a soft layer under them making it more comfortable to lie on, and Dean was quite grateful for that because he didn’t want his balls to get pressed into a hard surface during the ride.  
  
Lily and Isaac were giggling in excitement in the seats in front of them, and Castiel closed his eyes tightly when the ride began, but his eyes flew open in fear when the cart started going up the first drop. “Dean, I don’t… I don’t want to do this,” Castiel whined, regretting that he let himself be talked into this.   
  
“Too late, Cas,” Dean grinned at him. He moved his tail over to touch Cas’ leg with it to comfort him, but the angel still looked scared and whined slightly when they reached the top.  
  
They all screamed when the cart went down, sending thrills through their bodies. Dean grinned when he could hear Isaac cheering loudly, and he glanced at Cas who was screaming in horror but also excitement during the ride.  
  
The ride was thrilling and definitely worth the wait, but like with all roller coaster rides it was over way too soon.  
  
Dean and the twins were laughing when they got out of the carts again, and Lily and Isaac both begged for another ride.  
  
“We have to go and get Eden and Adrian first; it’s their turn to ride now,” Dean told them and guided them towards the attraction’s exit. He glanced over his shoulder at Castiel who was busy correcting his messy feathers. Roller coaster rides made a mess of feathers even though the wings were strapped in, and it made them look ruffled and unkempt. “C’mon, Cas, your messy feathers don’t look that bad, you can correct them later,” Dean told him.  
  
Castiel scowled at Dean and continued to shake his wings behind him to try to shake his feathers back into order again. “Angel wings feel more annoying when they’re messy than a demon’s wings do, so don’t say that to me.”  
  
Dean laughed. “Yeah, okay, but there is still no need for you to flash your wings here.”  
  
“I’m not ‘flashing’ them,” Castiel grumbled and followed Dean and the twins outside. They were heading back to where they left Eden and Adrian with Noah, and the twins were hopscotching around in front of them as they walked. Dean chuckled at them. They were currently walking down a path behind the roller coaster, and it was surrounded by trees and bushes so other people couldn’t really see them except for the people walking behind or in front of them.  
  
“Did you enjoy the ride?” Dean asked Castiel as they walked behind the twins.  
  
“Yes, it was quite fun actually, even though it did make me feel rather nervous.” Castiel’s lips curled into a smile as he looked at Dean, and the demon went over to him and started to help him correct his feathers again. He tried to be discrete and made sure that no one else would notice it because it wasn’t appropriate to touch your mate’s feathers in full public.   
  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it. I think the twins did too,” Dean smiled.  
  
“Yes, it was fun! Wanna do it again!” Isaac yelled from further down the exit path, and Lily seemed to agree. Dean and Castiel chuckled in response.  
  
When they reached Eden, Adrian and Noah they allowed the four oldest children to head back up to the roller coaster by themselves to take more rides. Dean trusted that Eden and Adrian could handle a situation with racists if they encountered any, and it was the staff’s job to avoid fights between the guests.  
  
Dean and Castiel waited for them at a small table under a tree. They bought some drinks from a small shop nearby to drink while they waited for the kids to return. Noah smiled when figure of Pluto came over to them and started interacting with him. Dean was on guard in case the person dressed up as the Disney character would do anything to Noah, but the person under the suit didn’t seem to mind Dean and Cas being together, and was very friendly with Noah. Castiel was glad to see that Noah wasn’t hiding from the figure but instead went over to the Pluto character and touched the suit curiously. He even allowed Pluto to give him a brief hug before he ran back over to Castiel, laughing and squealing. Dean suspected that Noah wasn’t completely aware that there was a person under the suit.  
  
The children returned a little over an hour later after having had two rides and waited in line for a while. They all looked happy and pleased to have ridden a roller coaster for the first time. Dean and Castiel hadn’t taken them to big amusement parks with roller coasters before even though they had talked about it for several years.  
  
“That was awesome,” Adrian grinned as he walked over to them with Eden and twins behind him. “I’m glad we finally went to an amusement park together.”  
  
“Yeah, we’ve been talking about it for years but something always came up,” Dean spoke. “But we’ve taken you to other places instead, remember? Water worlds, zoos, aquariums and stuff.”  
  
“Yeah, but roller coasters rock,” Adrian stated.  
  
“I agree, but it’s gonna be tough to make my feathers look nice again,” Eden sighed and stared at her wings with a displeased look.  
  
Dean laughed. “I think we all have that problem.”  
  
“It’s too bad Noah couldn’t join,” Lily said and went over to Castiel and Noah. “Maybe when you get older you can try too?” she told him, smiling.  
  
Noah looked up at the big roller coaster behind Lily and stared at it warily. “No, looks scary…” he muttered.  
  
The others laughed and started walking around the park again. It was 3:30pm already and it was time to get a little snack since everyone was getting hungry. They went over to a shop and got waffles and ice cream which they ate at one of the benches in the shade, and afterwards Castiel poured more sun screen into Noah’s skin to make sure he didn’t get burned, and the others put some on as well.  
  
They tried some more attractions, and by 5pm they decided to go over and try one of the water rides again before it was time to have dinner and leave. Dean pulled out the map of the park from his back pocket and started looking for the water ride.  
  
“Can’t find it?” Adrian asked when he saw Dean staring at the map with a concentrated look on his face. He came over and looked down at the map as well.  
  
“Well, I forgot its name… Wasn’t it in the south end of the park…?” Dean spoke and frowned down at the map. Eden came over to look at it too and the three of them searched the map intensely. “Cas, come over here, you’re good with maps,” Dean told him and waved him over.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes with a smile and went over to help the others locate the water ride. He left Noah with Lily and Isaac who were fooling around together while waiting for the others to finally spot the water ride on the map.  
  
Castiel looked over the map for a few moments before saying, “There it is.” He pointed at the bottom right corner of the map. “You all need glasses,” he teased and smirked at them.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Har har.”  
  
“Whoever drew this map is bad at drawing – it doesn’t even look like a water attraction,” Adrian argued.  
  
“Uhhuh, there is barely any blue to show that there is water,” Eden agreed.  
  
Castiel just rolled his eyes at them before looking around to find Noah. He frowned when he didn’t see him with Lily and Isaac who were busy shoving each other for fun. “Noah?” he called out and looked around. The big, open path they stood on was filled with people and noise, and Castiel tried his best to spot little Noah among the many children in the park. “Noah!” he called out again, starting to panic.  
  
The others became alerted and looked around as well.  
  
“He was here a minute ago,” Adrian frowned and snapped his head around to look in all directions for his missing brother.  
  
Dean’s tail poked up in alert. “Noah!” he called out across the crowds. A few people looked up in surprise but quickly moved on, minding their own business.  
  
“No-no-no-no-no,” Castiel said in a trembling voice, trying to hold back his tears.  
  
Eden gasped and moved her hand up to her mouth. “Oh no… I didn’t even see him go!”  
  
“Neither did we,” Isaac said and looked around. “He was right behind me a minute ago.” Lily cried, horrified that her little brother had gone missing, and Eden came over to comfort her even though she was pretty upset as well.  
  
Castiel went over to Dean, placing a hand on his chest while looking at him in distress. “Dean, we need find him! What if some pervert took him? It’s not unusual for twisted people to grab submissive children off the street, and I don’t want some perverted stranger touching our son! Please, we need to find him!” he sobbed.  
  
Dean watched as tears formed in Castiel’s eyes, and he could feel his mate’s distress and fear through their bond. “Hey,” Dean said, grabbing a gentle hold of both of Castiel’s upper arms. “We’ll find him, I promise. I’m not gonna stop looking until he’s back with us, okay?” Castiel sniffled and nodded in reply, and Dean turned to look at the kids. “Let’s split up and go look for him, he can’t have gone that far yet. We’ll meet back here in twenty minutes, got it?”  
  
The children nodded, and Adrian took Isaac with him in one direction while Lily and Eden went in the other direction.   
  
“You better stay close to this spot, Cas, in case Noah returns here while we’re gone,” Dean told him.  
  
Castiel nodded. “Please find him, Dean…”  
  
“I promise I’ll find him,” Dean said and rested their foreheads together before he left.  
  
Dean moved through the crowds, searching every spot and looking at every child in order to spot Noah somewhere. He grew more and more desperate as the minutes passed, and his stomach felt heavy with dread and fear that something could have happened to his youngest son. It was a parent’s worst nightmare to lose their child and not know where they were.  
  
Dean kept his connection to Cas open so that the angel would be able to sense his emotions through their bond and know when he finally found their son.  
  
He searched everywhere he could, even in the paths connecting to the one he was walking on. The crowds made it even more difficult to spot the little boy, but Dean didn’t give up.  
  
Ten minutes later he finally spotted Noah.  
  
The boy was crying and trying to get away from a young angel female who held onto his hand and tried to pull him in the other direction. There was an alpha angel next to her who tried to help her make Noah go with them. Dean growled aggressively when he heard his son’s scared cry, and he strode over to them fast.  
  
“Hey!” Dean roared.  
  
The young couple looked up, and the alpha angel immediately went into a defense mode when he saw Dean’s sharpened feathers and the angry look on his face.  
  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing with my son?” Dean growled. He spread out his wings in anger and quickly grabbed a hold of Noah’s hand, pulling him over to him.  
  
“Daddy!” Noah exclaimed in relief and immediately went over to his father. Dean brushed his tail against Noah to comfort him, and he moved the boy behind him to shield him while he glared at the angel couple.  
  
“ _Your_ son?” the alpha angel repeated, dumb folded. “That boy is clearly an angel, so there is no way he’s your son! My mate and I were only going to bring him over to the staff so that they can look for his parents, and since you’re clearly _not_ his parent I think you should step the hell away from him!” The guy growled and spread his dark grey wings aggressively.  
  
Some of the children walking by cried in fear and quickly ran away when they saw two alphas ready to fight. People walked around them in a big circle, not wanting to get involved.  
  
Noah flinched back and clung to Dean’s leg for protection, and didn’t really understanding what was going on.  
  
Dean gnarled in reply. “He _is_ my son, you moron, why else would he hide behind me?”  
  
The angel female peered down at Noah, stunned that the boy was hiding behind a demon that he obviously seemed to know. Dean could see she was trying to put the pieces together inside her head.  
  
They all looked up when Castiel suddenly came running over to him. “Noah!” He sighed heavily in relief when he saw that Noah was safe and sound behind Dean.   
  
“Papa!” Noah beamed and ran over to meet him. Castiel pulled him up into his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
The angel couple looked even more confused now, and Castiel quickly made his way over to stand next to Dean.  
  
“What’s going on?” Castiel asked, glancing between Dean and the alpha angel who were currently glaring each other down.  
  
“This demon claims to be the father of that boy,” the angel said. He watched Dean with skepticism.  
  
“Oh,” Castiel said, suddenly understanding the situation. “It’s alright, Dean _is_ the boy’s father.” Noah was still sitting on his arm with his face buried in Cas’ neck, but he looked up when he heard his papa speaking to the two strangers.  
  
The female’s eyes went impossibly wide, and the alpha angel took a step back in surprise. Dean snorted at their reaction.  
  
“Oh… We thought he was trying to kidnap the boy or something. We found him standing in the middle of the crowds, crying and clearly lost, so we tried to make him go with us to the park’s information center so that the staff could help find his parents but he was a little reluctant to follow us. It never occurred to us that the boy is a hybrid; he looks so much like a full blood angel,” the female explained. She stared at Noah in amazement.  
  
Dean had already relaxed his wings again, and they were folded behind his back once more. “Well, I saw Noah trying to get away from you when you pulled at his arm so I didn’t really know what to think…”  
  
The female angel chuckled. “Yes, he was very scared to go with us, saying he wasn’t allowed to go with strangers, so I had to pull him a little and try to persuade him. We didn’t want to just leave him behind all by himself…”  
  
“Yeah, and I’m sorry for not believing that you were the kid’s father,” the male angel muttered and stared at Dean cautiously.  
  
Dean chuckled a little at his words and softened up more. “No problem, I don’t blame you for not believing me. Noah doesn’t have much demon in him except that his wings are a little less soft than a normal submissive angel’s would be, but you can’t tell unless you touch them.”  
  
“Is that so?” the female said and stared at Noah in fascination.  
  
“Papa, where are the others?” Noah asked and peered up at Castiel.  
  
Castiel smiled. “They are probably waiting for us back at where you disappeared from us. We all went around looking for you.”  
  
“Oh,” Noah replied and pondered over that.  
  
They said goodbye to the young angel couple, thanking them for trying to bring Noah to the staff when they found him. When Dean asked Castiel about why he had walked away from the place he asked him to stay at, the angel told him that he has sensed Dean’s relief through their bond when he found Noah and had quickly rushed down the path to meet them. Dean hadn’t made it very far down the path because he had checked other paths in the area for Noah as well, so it hadn’t taken long for Cas to catch up.  
  
When they came back to their meeting point, the other children were already there and waiting for them.  
  
“Noah!” Eden beamed when she spotted them. She ran over to meet them and grinned when she cupped Noah’s cheeks while he sat on Castiel’s arm. “We were so worried about you!” she smiled. Noah gave her guilty look and leaned into her touch.  
  
“There he is! Where was he?” Isaac asked. Lily was cheering next to him and Adrian had a relieved expression on his face.  
  
“I spotted him further down the path that we just came from. Some young angel couple was trying to take him to the park’s information center so that the staff could take care of him. We had a little misunderstanding with each other but everything is good now,” Dean smiled.  
  
“I’m glad they were trying to help,” Adrian spoke.  
  
“Yeah! I was worried he got kidnapped,” Lily said and sighed in relief.  
  
“Where did you go, you little dummy?” Isaac asked Noah who was still seated on Cas’ arm.  
  
“I wanted to go greet Pluto again…” Noah mumbled innocently.  
  
Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “What? You saw Pluto walking by and wanted to go talk to him?”  
  
Noah nodded. “Yeah, but he was fast… He suddenly was gone and I couldn’t find you again…”  
  
Castiel sighed and looked firmly at Noah. “I told you to never walk away from us, no matter what. Don’t ever do that again, you hear? Do you have any idea how scared we all were?”  
  
Noah’s small wings drooped a little behind his back, and he peered up at Castiel from under his lashes. “I know… I’m sorry, papa…”  
  
Castiel sighed again. “Just don’t do it again, ever. Promise?”  
  
Noah nodded and looked a little ashamed. “I promise…”   
  
Dean smiled and ruffled Noah hair with his hand, making the boy squirm away and squeal in response.  
  
“Cool, can we go eat now?” Isaac blurted.  
  
Adrian shoved him for being rude. “We only just found Noah again and you’re saying you’re _hungry?_ ”  
  
Isaac pouted at him. “But I _am_ hungry!”  
  
“Me too,” Lily said innocently.  
  
Eden chuckled at them. “I think we should go to that water ride first and then eat.”  
  
“Nooo, food first!” Isaac protested.  
  
“No, Eden’s right, we take the water ride first and then we eat, otherwise you’re gonna feel sick if you ride on it after having eaten,” Dean intervened. He chuckled when Isaac shot him a displeased look, even though it was obvious that he could see the logic.  
  
They all started walking towards the water ride, and Castiel put Noah down again but kept an extra close eye on him to make sure he didn’t get lost again. Noah still seemed to be a little ashamed that he had done something he wasn’t supposed to do, but he quickly cheered up again when they met Mickey on the way.  
  
They had had a great trip to the park, and when they drove home later that night the twins and Noah were asleep in the backseat, exhausted from a long and eventful day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry it took so long to update! Had to wait until my beta had time to proof-read, so it can’t be helped. This was kind of a filler chapter but I really wanted to write an amusement park chapter and let Cas try a roller coaster for the first time XD
> 
> I should probably remind you once more that submissives in this story are not completely males (they are like half male, half female) and cannot mate with females, so an alpha/submissive relationship is not considered a gay relationship, but alpha/beta, alpha/alpha, and beta/beta relationships are. I had someone ask me about this so I thought I’d better clear it up once more. I also don’t imagine the submissives to have much body hair, so in my mind Cas doesn’t have stubble or hairy legs and neither will Noah.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading :)


	43. Chapter 43

**March 2031 (Castiel is 41, Dean is 43, Eden is 17, Adrian is 14, the twins are 10, Noah is 4 (almost 5), Ariel is 17, Carter is 17, Kyle is 19, Sam and Jess are 35 (almost 36), Jesse is 12, Aria is 6 (almost 7), Kaylee is 2, Jason is 18, Jo is 42, Tom is 44, Emma is 13 years old (almost 14)).**  
  
In March it was almost time for Eden’s prom which was going to be in mid-May that year. Everyone in her grade was going crazy about prom and who their date would be, but Eden hadn’t found a partner so far.  
  
“You need to find a prom date,” Ariel told Eden in the lunch break. They had gone outside to sit at an outdoor table together with Carter, enjoying the warm sun while eating. They mostly avoided the cafeteria because the bullies always gathered there. Carter had gone to the bathroom a few minutes ago, so Ariel and Eden were sitting alone at the moment.  
  
“I know,” Eden mumbled and took another bite from her sandwich. Castiel still made her lunch since he was making lunch for her siblings anyway so he figured he might as well make it for her, he said.  
  
“I’d love to go with you but I’ve got myself a very masculine date,” Ariel smirked and wriggled her eyebrows while grinning. A guy from her music class had asked her to be his prom date and Ariel had said yes – she had always had a secret crush on the guy who was a beta angel.  
  
Eden smiled. “I know. I can’t believe that guy actually asked you out.”  
  
“Hey! I’m not that bad looking,” Ariel laughed and gave Eden a friendly shove. She was still blonde with bluish grey eyes, and her wings were white with some grey in them.  
  
They looked up when Carter returned and sat down opposite them at the table. “Hey again, guys.”  
  
“Hi,” Eden replied and gave him a smile.  
  
Ariel glanced between her friends curiously. “Why was it again that you and Carter don’t just go to the prom together? Then you both don’t have to look for dates.”  
  
“Because I have the feeling that Kyle is gonna ask Carter out, so I’m not making any agreements with Carter until the last minute,” Eden spoke and smirked over at Carter.  
  
Carter blushed. “That’s nonsense…” he muttered, not believing that Kyle would ever ask him to go to the prom, but Eden had insisted that they waited with making any agreements together until the last minute if Kyle didn’t ask Carter out after all. Carter’s phone vibrated in his pocket then, and he frowned at it as he pulled it out to look at it. His eyes went wide when he saw that Kyle had just sent him a text message saying _‘Meet me in front of the school.’_  
  
“What is it?” Eden asked when she saw Carter’s wide, surprised eyes and how his cheeks flushed a bit.  
  
Carter snapped his head up and stared at his two friends who were staring back at him curiously. “Uh, Kyle sent me a text message that I should meet him in the front of the school…”  
  
It had turned out that Kyle lived very close to Carter, so they sometimes met in the nearby park or on the street. Shortly after the incident at Eden’s birthday two years ago Kyle had started walking Carter, Eden and Ariel into the school to make sure that the bullies would back off. Carter had been a blushing mess whenever Kyle had walked right next to him through the corridors, but unfortunately he had graduated last year and had left the school. Some of the bullies still left Carter alone because they knew that he still spoke to Kyle every now and then and they were afraid he’d tell him about them.  
  
“Uuuh, how romantic,” Ariel grinned.  
  
“Shut up,” Carter mumbled and scowled at her while blushing like mad.  
  
“You should go see what he wants then,” Eden told him with an excited smile.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll catch up with you later,” Carter spoke. He quickly packed his schoolbag before running off.  
  
Carter moved swiftly through the crowds of people until he reached the street. He sighed in relief when he spotted Kyle waiting for him by his car. His car was a little old but it was fancy and well cared for, and Carter kinda liked it. Kyle beamed when Carter came over.  
  
“Hey,” Kyle smiled. “How’s it going? Still any mean bullies around?”  
  
“How can there not be bullies around? Although they’ve mostly backed off now… at least the ones that know you. I don’t think I ever thanked you enough for keeping them off mine and Eden’s backs before.” Carter smiled up at Kyle who was a head taller than he was.  
  
“No problem. My little brother gets picked on too so I just hate it when I see kids treating others like they’re trash,” Kyle shrugged.  
  
Carter nodded absently. He already knew about Kyle’s brother. “So, uh, why did you ask me to come here? You can’t really want me to help you with another assignment since you’re not in school anymore.”  
  
Kyle laughed out loud. “No, no assignments,” he grinned. “I was actually wondering if you’ll be going to the school prom?”  
  
Carter shifted self-consciously and felt a spark of hope in his chest. “Well, I’d like to go, but I haven’t got a date and my worst bullies are gonna be there…”  
  
“Do you want me to go with you?”  
  
Carter’s eyes widened. “I, uh, you mean like, uh…” he stuttered.  
  
Kyle chuckled at him. “Yes, I’m asking if I can be your prom date. My own prom was pretty cool and I’d hate for you to miss yours because of some bullies. Besides, my last date was some slutty chick and I’d really like to go with someone who is…” he looked over Carter’s frame “…more my type.” His lips curled into a smile, and he watched as Carter’s eyes grew even wider and a bright blush formed on his cheeks.  
  
“I, uh…”  
  
Kyle immediately added, “I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?”  
  
“No!” Carter blurted and blushed at himself. “No, I, uh, I’d love for you to be my date— uh, prom date.” His wings gave a small, excited twitch behind his back, and his tail curled in joy by his leg while he smiled up at Kyle.  
  
Kyle’s beamed. “Awesome, I’m looking forward to it already. I guess we’ll, uh, talk more about it later? I have a job interview soon, so I gotta go now…”  
  
“Oh. Yeah, sure,” Carter smiled.  
  
Kyle returned the smile and stepped closer to Carter. He gently unfolded his wing to brush it against Carter’s in a very intimate gesture, smiling at him, before he stepped back and got into his car, saying goodbye.  
  
Carter had been frozen to the spot and almost couldn’t believe what had just happened. He quickly said goodbye to Kyle while he could still hear him, and rushed back to the school.  
  
Eden and Ariel were still sitting at the small outdoor table, chatting after having finished lunch, and they looked up when Carter returned with a huge smile on his face.  
  
“What’s up? What did he want?” Ariel asked as Carter sat down opposite them.  
  
Carter’s face was one big grin, and his tail was curling and uncurling in joy next to him. “He asked me to the prom.”  
  
Eden and Ariel both gasped loudly in surprise and excitement.  
  
“Wow, he actually asked you out?!” Ariel blurted. “That’s so great!”  
  
“I _knew_ he was gonna ask you!” Eden grinned. “I’m so happy for you! I can tell that Kyle is a good guy, so I think you’re in good hands.”  
  
Carter smiled shyly and blushed. “Yeah, thanks…”  
  
“That’s great that you got a date,” Ariel exclaimed and grinned in excitement. She turned to look at Eden and said, “Now Eden just needs a date…”  
  
Eden sighed heavily and stared at some spot on the table. “I may just stay at home…”  
  
“No, no, no! You’re coming with us, with or without date,” Ariel said firmly. Carter nodded in agreement. “You could always ask Jason if he wants to go. We _are_ allowed to bring dates who aren’t from the school.”  
  
Eden groaned loudly. “God, why do you always bring Jason into the conversation?”  
  
“Because he’s the center of your wet dreams,” Ariel snickered. Eden blushed heavily and made a disgusted face, giving Ariel an annoyed shove. Ariel just laughed at her.  
  
Carter scrunched up his nose in disgust. “Guys… Too much information.”  
  
“Tell that to Ariel!” Eden exclaimed.  
  
Ariel cracked up. “If you were straight you’d love to hear about such things.”  
  
“Well, I’m not… But I do think that Jason is a pretty attractive guy. Even though he’s a human he’s got quite an alpha look to him so Eden definitely has a good taste in guys,” Carter said. Both he and Ariel snickered when Eden groaned and buried her blushing face in her hands.  


 

***

  
  
Two weeks later Dean, Castiel and their children went to visit Mary and John on the weekend. Sam and Jess were there also with their children. Jesse had just turned twelve years old, but since his birthday was on a Wednesday they could first drop by Mary and John’s house in the weekend so that the grandparents could spend some time with their grandchildren. Sam and his family had arrived Friday night and slept over until Saturday, and Dean and Castiel arrived with the kids Saturday before noon. Molly was being looked after by Kevin again while they were gone.  
  
Dean was happy to see Sam again since it had been a while, and the children were excited to see their cousins. They spent the day outside in the warm weather and the children played in the garden while the adults talked.  
  
“Can’t believe Eden is turning eighteen in August, and that Adrian has gotten so tall…” Jessica said while they sat on the terrace and watched the children play. They were playing soccer, and it was mainly Eden and Adrian who scored the goals since they were the oldest and the most skilled. Noah had joined them too but he still wasn’t very good at playing; he just liked to chase the ball.  
  
“Oh yes, time goes so fast,” Mary agreed. She glanced at John and smiled. “And we are getting old…”  
  
“Old but still pretty,” John smirked and brought Mary’s hand up to his mouth to place a kiss on it. Mary laughed softly and gave him a warm smile.  
  
Castiel watched them a smile, and Dean made a slightly disgusted face next to him. He always thought it was weird to see his parents kiss, even if it wasn’t on the mouth.  
  
Sam and Jessica’s youngest child, Kaylee, sat on Sam’s lap at the table. She was two years old and had both a tail and demon wings. Jesse and Aria – Sam and Jessica’s two oldest children – were in the garden with the other kids. All three kids had tails, but Aria was born without wings which was extremely rare for a hybrid that was only quarter part human.  
  
“Well, they had to grow up at some point,” Sam spoke while he gently bounced Kaylee on his lap. “Has Eden started dating yet?” he asked and looked over at Dean and Castiel who sat opposite him.  
  
Dean chocked on his beer and coughed like mad. “What? No, my little girl doesn’t date – not until I approve of the guy!”  
  
Castiel smiled and rolled his eyes. “Dean, she’s seventeen…”  
  
“So what? I’m still her father.”  
  
Mary and John laughed.  
  
“You started dating when you were _fifteen,_ Dean, don’t forget that,” Mary chuckled.  
  
“I wouldn’t exactly call it ‘dating’ until he met Castiel, it was more like whoring…” John muttered as he took a sip from his beer.  
  
“Hey, I heard that!” Dean scowled. He glared at Sam who was cracking up at John’s comment. “And it’s different with girls, you know…” Dean added.  
  
“Well, when she’s eighteen she can date whoever she wants and you won’t be able to do anything about it,” Jessica reminded him. She laughed when Dean groaned and scowled at her.  
  
Castiel chuckled at Dean when his mate didn’t seem one bit pleased about Jessica’s comment. He squeezed Dean’s hand below the table and brushed his wing against the demon’s to calm him down. “Jessica is right; Eden can date whoever she has feelings for. But I think we both know our daughter well enough to know that she will not pick a bad person to date.”  
  
“Yeah, I know, but I still don’t like the thought of her being with a guy…” Dean mumbled. “Or Lily, but at least she’s still too young for such things.”  
  
“What about the boys then?” Sam asked. “Are you gonna wrap them up in protective cotton too and keep an eye on everyone they hang out with?”  
  
Dean snorted. “Hey, I’m not _that_ extreme. Besides, it’s different with boys. As long as they don’t ‘whore around’ like I did, then I don’t mind. Noah is different, though, but it’ll be years before we have to worry about him dating.” He looked at Castiel as he said the last part.  
  
Castiel nodded quietly and stared at the table.  
  
“Noah is going to have a tough time when he becomes a teenager, I imagine,” Mary said. “But at least Castiel will be there to help – you know everything about being a submissive, after all.” She smiled over at Castiel who looked up at her with a small smile of his own.  
  
“Yeah, thank god for that,” Dean smiled at his mate.  
  
Submissives often had a tough time when they became teenagers. They were different from males and females because they were a mix of them both, and because of this they were often discriminated against or objectified. It was tough for them to mingle with male friends, and tough to mingle with female friends, because the males would be sexually interested in them, while the females didn’t completely see the submissives as being females as well and thus wouldn’t let them into their friend circles that easily. It was rare that a school had several submissives, so they were often alone unless they were lucky to find friends who could accept them for who they are. Castiel had been a loner for many years, but he had had a few friends – mainly females – in his school whom he could hang out with sometimes. There had also been one alpha angel – Balthazar – who had helped him keep the other alphas off his back when they tried to approach and make sexual advances on him. Castiel had been grateful for Balthazar’s help although he had suspected that the alpha hadn’t only been doing it out of the goodness of his heart. But Balthazar had never made any advances on him, probably because he knew about Castiel’s brother Michael who was obsessed with keeping Cas a virgin for Lucifer. After high school he and Balthazar had gone to different colleges in the opposite ends of the state, so Castiel hadn’t seen him since.  
  
Castiel quickly looked up in alert when he heard Noah shriek from the garden, but was relieved when he saw that his son was just enjoying himself while he played with Aria who was two years older than him. The two of them seemed to get along well, and they were currently running around together with the others. It seemed that the children had started playing tag after having played soccer for a while, and now they were all running around the garden and trying not to get tagged. Even Eden and Adrian seemed to have fun, although Adrian quickly closed his mouth when embarrassing, non-manly shrieks escaped from it.  
  
“I’m glad to see that Noah is enjoying himself instead of being shy,” Sam noted and smiled at the scene.  
  
“He’s become a bit more outgoing with kids that he knows, and he’s more open when his family is around. But he’s still always hiding behind Cas whenever he gets an excuse for it,” Dean chuckled.  
  
“Is he still sad about not having a tail?” Jessica asked with a sad expression on her face.  
  
Castiel’s face dropped a little. “Yes, he still asks me sometimes why he doesn’t have one…”  
  
“Poor boy… I kinda know how he feels, seeing as I was born without wings. My sister has wings and pretty much all demon hybrids I know have them… I’m kinda glad I have Aria who also doesn’t have wings, even though I really wanted her to have them.”  
  
Sam placed a hand on Jessica’s thigh for comfort, and she turned and gave him a small smile in return.  
  
Castiel gave her an understanding smile. ”I know… I also wish that Noah had a tail, but at the same I can’t help but feel less alone about it myself.” Dean leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Cas’ temple, making his parents and Sam smile at him. They liked to see the gentle, caring part of Dean which he had first really started showing after he met Castiel.  
  
“Noah will be fine without a tail – so were you,” John pointed out and looked over at Castiel. “He just needs to know that it won’t make him different from his siblings.” Mary nodded in agreement next to him.  
  
“I know,” Castiel smiled.  
  
They all looked up when Noah, Aria, Lily and Isaac came running up to the terrace.  
  
“Daddy! Papa! Look – Noah found a four-leaf-clover in the garden,” Lily grinned and gestured for Noah to show it to them.  
  
Noah grinned down at the small clover he was holding in his hands, and proudly presented it to everyone.  
  
“Ohh! That means you’ll have good luck!” Mary smiled.  
  
Noah padded over to Castiel and Dean, and handed the clover to Castiel who gently took it.  
  
“Wow, that is a very nice clover. Did you find it all by yourself?” Castiel asked and smiled down at the little clover in his hands.  
  
Noah nodded. “Yes, I picked some up and it was dhere.” He still had some trouble with the th-words so it often came out with a d-sound instead.  
  
“I haven’t found one of those for years. Grandma and grandma’s garden has always lacked good luck,” Dean remarked and smirked over at his parents.  
  
“Be careful with what you say, Dean,” Mary warned and glared at him. John just laughed.  
  
The other children came over as well to look at the good luck clover. The youngest ones had never seen a clover with four leaves before so they were very fascinated. Eden, Adrian and Jesse had all seen one before so it wasn’t a new sight to them, but Eden was glad that little Noah had managed to find one for the first time.  
  
“I also wanna find one,” Isaac pouted jealously.  
  
“Then go look, dummy,” Adrian told him. He snickered when Isaac shot him an annoyed glare.  
  
After a few hours it was time for Dean, Castiel and their children to leave. They were going to drop by at Jo’s house before going home because they had promised Jo to visit them soon.  
  
They all hugged goodbye, and Dean and Sam were reluctant to let each other go again.  
  
“Come by to visit us in Stanford again soon, we miss having you as guests,” Sam chuckled as he hugged Dean goodbye.  
  
“Sure, as long as you make pie I’ll be there,” Dean grinned and finally pulled away. He entwined his tail with Sam’s, giving it a tight squeeze.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. “Typical.”  
  
Dean smirked. “Bitch.”  
  
“Jerk,” Sam retorted with a grin. He squeezed Dean’s tail back with his own before slowly pulling it away.  
  
Jessica snickered at them and pulled Dean and Castiel into hugs as well, careful not to crush little Kaylee who sat on her arm.  
  
“Goodbye, Sam, take care,” Castiel smiled as he and Sam hugged. As always, Sam was careful not to touch Castiel’s feathers.  
  
“You too, Cas, it was good to see you again. Take care of Dean.”  
  
Castiel chuckled and slowly pulled away from their hug. “I will.” He looked at Dean who just rolled his eyes fondly.  
  
Noah came over to stand next to Castiel again, and he glanced around at others curiously as they all said goodbye, hugged, and entwined tails. When Aria came over to say goodbye to him, she reached out her tail towards him before she realized that he didn’t have one. She quickly pulled her tail back and blushed a little at her mistake, and Noah shifted uncomfortably next his papa.  
  
Eden had noticed the scene and came over to Noah. “Don’t be sad about not having a tail, Noah, we all love you anyway,” she told him and kneeled down to be eye level with him.  
  
Noah gave her a sad stare. “But I wanna touch tails too…”  
  
“Aww, come here,” Eden said and pulled her little brother into a comforting hug.  
  
“Is Noah sad about tails again?” Lily asked behind her.  
  
The others glanced down at Noah with sad frowns, and Castiel felt his heart ache once again in sympathy.  
  
“Yeah,” Eden spoke. She rubbed Noah’s back soothingly before pulling away from him and getting up on her feet once more. She gave him a reassuring smile when he looked up at her in disappointment that she had pulled away from the hug.  
  
“Aww, don’t be sad about that; your papa doesn’t have one either,” Mary told him and give Noah a warm smile.  
  
Noah glanced up at Castiel, and being reminded that his papa was tailless too seemed to make him feel a bit better.  


 

***

  
  
After saying goodbye Dean drove them over to Jo’s house which wasn’t that far away from Mary and John’s. It was 5:15pm already and they’d only stay for a couple of hours before going back home.  
  
Jo seemed happy that they visited her again, and she had prepared some cake and pie for them.  
  
They sat outside at the outdoor table, and after having had coke, cake and pie the twins were high on sugar. They tumbled around in the big garden and tried to make Emma and Adrian play ball with them.  
  
“So, Eden, did you find yourself a nice boyfriend yet?” Jo asked and looked over at Eden who was still seated at the table with Jason. Noah was sitting on Dean’s lap, playing with his father’s tail.  
  
Eden blushed at the question. “No…”  
  
“Jeez, mom, why do you ask such questions?” Jason asked, embarrassed by his mother.  
  
Dean laughed. “Yeah, I’m wondering about the same.”  
  
“What? It’s nice to know such things about people you know,” Jo said to her defense.  
  
“Or maybe you just enjoy embarrassing people… Like when you kept asking Castiel if he was pregnant yet back before they had Eden,” Tom chuckled. He brushed some of Jo’s blonde hair behind her ear and gave her a teasing smirk.  
  
“Well, I was really excited to see what their babies would look like…”  
  
Castiel blushed a bit and Dean just smirked.  
  
“Well, I think our babies turned out very pretty,” Dean remarked and turned to grin at Eden.  
  
Eden smirked at him. “That couldn’t have come from your genes then,” she teased.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
The others cracked up, and Noah stared around at them curiously when everyone started laughing. He held Dean’s tail in his little hands, running his hands over it curiously and was fascinated by the way it felt and how it twisted in his hands.  
  
“She always has a nice remark in store, just like her daddy,” Jo laughed.  
  
Eden grinned at Dean when her father gave her an annoyed scowl, but she could easily tell that he was amused deep inside.  
  
After having recovered from laughing, the adults and continued talking and Jason eventually gestured for Eden to follow him into the garden. Eden complied, and Jason led her through the garden past the others and up to his old tree house in the back of the garden. Noah stayed at the table – he was feeling sleepy, and Lily and Isaac were too hyper for him to hang out with at the moment. Instead, he sat quietly on Dean’s lap and played with some old puzzles that Jo had found for him to play with.  
  
Adrian stared at Eden as she and Jason went by him and headed for the tree house. He raised his eyebrow a little before turning his attention back to playing with the others. At least they were playing soccer so he actually had some fun with it.  
  
Eden climbed up after Jason into the tree house, and they settled themselves cross-legged on an old rug on the wooden floor. It was rather warm that day but they both still wore jeans to keep warm because the spring breeze could be a little cold sometimes. The tree house was big enough that Eden could stand up inside of it, but Jason had to duck his head a little to get around.  
  
Jason smirked when he pulled out an old game of chess from the corner. “I always keep this one up here.”  
  
Eden laughed. “I doubt you can beat me anyway.”  
  
“We’ll see. I’ve gotten better at beating you, remember?”  
  
Eden just chuckled and let Jason prepare the game. They chatted a bit while playing, and Jason watched Eden’s tail move around on the floor next to her. The tip was poking upwards, indicating that she was concentrated. He had learned to read the signals that her tail gave off better, and now he could mostly tell her mood by looking at her tail.  
  
“So, anything interesting going on in your life lately?” Jason asked while they played.  
  
Eden pondered over her next move in the game before replying, “Not much… just that prom’s coming up.”  
  
“Oh.” Jason looked over at her. “Found a date yet?” He tried his best to sound neutral as he said it.  
  
“Nah… Ariel’s going with some guy she likes, and Kyle asked Carter out, and there isn’t really anyone from my school that I’m interested in going with. Alex actually asked me but he just did it to mock me, and all his friends got themselves a cheap laugh,” she muttered and moved her piece up the board, knocking one of Jason’s pieces out of the game.  
  
Jason made an annoyed sound at losing one of his pieces. “That guy sounds like a real dick; I’d love to punch him.” Eden snickered. “So you’ve got no one to go with…?”  
  
“No… not yet.”  
  
“Me neither,” Jason mumbled. He glanced over at Eden from under his lashes, hesitating. “You know… we could just go together.”  
  
Eden sat back and stared at him in surprise, blinking at him. “Are you asking me to the prom, Jason?” she snickered.  
  
Jason tried desperately to suppress a blush, and stuttered, “Well, I mean we can go together as friends… seeing as neither of us have found dates. I don’t mind going with you to your prom, then I can just not go to my own. There is some guy who’s going that I wanna avoid anyway.” He glanced over at her and shifted nervously as he waited for her reply.  
  
Eden smiled a little shyly. “I’d like that.”  
  
Jason beamed. “Cool.”  
  
Eden chuckled. “And who’s this guy you wanna avoid anyway?” she asked curiously.  
  
“Just some jerk who doesn’t like me after I kicked his ass. He was harassing some poor girl in front of his friends and I told him to back off. After I won the fight he told me he’d get back at me at prom and make sure I was humiliated in front of everyone, so I’m not particularly eager to go. You can never know what that guy has in mind…”  
  
“Oh my god, that sounds scary,” Eden gasped. “But I’m glad you helped that girl. Though, I’m having a hard time picturing you fighting with someone,” she chuckled.  
  
“What? You think I’m weak?” Jason asked, sounding a little hurt.  
  
“No, no! It’s just that I haven’t seen a lot of humans fight… And, um, I don’t think I’ve ever really seen you angry before, except for one time when we were kids and some of your classmates made fun of me,” Eden explained. She gave her friend a shy smile, and Jason seemed to relax again.  
  
“Ah. Well, I can get angry, and this guy especially pisses me off…”  
  
Eden chuckled. “I can tell.”  
  
Eden was about to make her next move in the game when she felt something move in her feathers. She frowned and turned her head to look at her right wing, unfolding it a bit to see what it was. She gave a loud shriek when she spotted a big spider in her feathers. _“Eeek!”_ She jumped up fast and started thrashing her wing, trying to shake the spider off. “Jason, there is a spider in my wing! Get it out!” she cried in panic.  
  
Jason immediately got up, but he couldn’t really get close when Eden was shaking her wings like that. “What should I do?”  
  
“Get it out!”  
  
“But you’re moving around too much! And how should I get it out when I can’t touch your wings?”  
  
“Just _do_ something! Touch them if you have to! Just get it ooouuut!” Eden whined in distress and kept moving around restlessly. She kept her wings still so that Jason could help her get the spider out.  
  
Jason moved in to grab the spider – which turned out to be really big and fat, making Jason feel a bit disgusted himself – but Eden’s wing lashed out again as her body panicked. He grabbed her wing, keeping it still with a hand on the wing bone, and finally managed to grab the spider and throw it out of the window. He quickly let go of her wing afterwards, feeling it tense up under his touch. The feathers were a mixture of rough and smooth under his hand, and he couldn’t help but feel completely awed by their feel. He hadn’t touched her wings since they were little kids.  
  
Jason immediately felt guilt about having touched one of Eden’s private areas. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have grabbed your wing, but you kept moving—”  
  
“It’s okay,” Eden cut him off. Her back was turned to him, and Jason could see that her entire body was tensed up. She folded her wings behind her back again and slowly turned around. “You had to, I know. Thanks for your help…”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Jason told her. Eden raised her head and gave him a shy smile, and Jason was about to say something when there was a loud thud on the tree house. They went over and looked out of the windows, seeing Adrian standing below. He had just thrown a small pebble up on the tree house to get their attention.  
  
“What’s going on up there?” Adrian yelled up at them. “Hmm, wait, forget that I asked… I don’t even wanna think about it after I heard Eden scream ‘get it out’…” He smirked up at them when both Eden and Jason’s faces turned bright red.  
  
“There was a big, nasty spider in my wings!” Eden snapped at him. “Don’t be such a pervert, Adrian!”  
  
Adrian laughed at her, and Jason just flushed in embarrassment.  
  
“What’s a ‘pervert’?” Lily asked as she, Isaac and Emma came over to Adrian who was still standing under the tree house, staring up at Eden and Jason.  
  
“Nothing you wanna know!” Eden shouted down at her, still blushing.  
  
Emma was giggling like mad because she was old enough to know what the word meant.  
  
The children walked back over to continue with playing, and Eden glared at Adrian when he sent her a teasing smirk. She sighed heavily and sat back down on the floor so that she and Jason could finish their game.  
  
“Now, where were we…”  
  
Jason chuckled and sat down opposite her. “I think it was your turn before that poor spider got itself lost in your feathers.”  
  
“It was not a ‘poor spider’, it was disgusting!” Eden growled.  
  
Jason laughed. “Yeah, a little, but it wasn’t a poisonous one. Besides, I think it got even more scared than you did.”  
  
“Good, that should teach it to stay away from me then,” Eden mumbled and finally made her next move in their game of chess.  
  
Half an hour later it was time for Dean, Castiel and kids to go home.  
  
Eden and Jason climbed out of the tree house, and Jason quickly steadied Eden when she was about to lose her footing on the rope latter. Her wings were spread out to help her keep her balance, so Jason’s hands hadn’t touched her feathers. She blushed a bit when she felt Jason’s strong hands on her hips as he stood on the ground behind her and tried to steady her, and she smiled shyly at him once she was down on the ground.  
  
“You haven’t changed your mind, have you? About going to the prom with me…” Eden asked and glanced up at Jason from under her lashes.  
  
“No, of course not, why should I?” Jason said and laughed a little.  
  
“Well, maybe you’ll find a girl at your school whom you’d rather go with.”  
  
Jason reached out his hand towards her face, making Eden freeze in surprise. She blinked at him when he gently moved some of her stray hair back behind her ear in an oddly intimate gesture.  
  
Jason smiled at her and said, “Don’t worry, I won’t find anyone else.”  
  
Eden beamed, and they stared into each other’s eyes for several moments in silence.  
  
“Eden! C’mon, we’re leaving!” Dean yelled from the terrace, making Eden snap out of their moment and turn her head to look towards him.  
  
“I’m coming!” Eden shouted back. She looked back at Jason before the two of them slowly walked across the garden and up to house, walking silently side by side.  
  
Adrian gave them a look when they reached the terrace. The others were inside the house already with Adrian being the only one still outside with Eden and Jason. “You know, for a moment I thought you were gonna kiss back there,” he smirked.  
  
Eden gasped, mortified, and punched Adrian’s arm. “Stop being such a jerk!” Her face was burning red, and she scowled at Jason when he couldn’t help but snicker at her, even though he too was a little embarrassed.  
  
Adrian grinned smugly at her, and the others gave them a questioning look when they went inside.  
  
“Ready to go home?” Dean asked when Eden came over to get her jacket.  
  
“Yeah,” Eden smiled and put on her jacket. Jason watched as she spread her wings and let the jacket fall down over them, making them fit into the holes designed for the wings. The jacket was open from the hole and down to the hem, and Eden reached behind herself to zip up under her wings.  
  
Jo gave Jason a light shove when she saw him staring at Eden’s wings, and Jason quickly looked away. It wasn’t appropriate of him to stare like that unless she was his girlfriend or mate.  
  
“Thank you for the pie and everything, Jo, I hope we will see each other again soon,” Castiel told Jo as they said goodbye in the entrance hall.  
  
Jo grinned and pulled Castiel into a friendly hug. “You’re welcome, though the pie wasn’t nearly as good as the ones you make.”  
  
“That’s not true, I thought it was good,” Castiel smiled as he pulled away again. Noah came over to him and grabbed a hold of his shirt while he waited for everyone to say goodbye.  
  
“Yup, very delicious,” Dean agreed and grinned at Jo.  
  
“I liked it too,” Lily smiled, and Isaac and Adrian agreed.  
  
Jo laughed. “I’m glad you did.”  
  
They all said goodbye, and Eden smiled at Jason and hugged her friend before joining her family as they left.  


 

***

  
  
When they came home everyone was tired from a long, social day, and the twins sat down in front of the TV to watch some cartoons before it was time for dinner and for bed.  
  
“What’s got you in such a good mood, Eden?” Dean asked when they entered the living room. Eden had had a weird smile on her face all the way home in the car, and she was currently humming happily to herself.  
  
“Nothing… Just that I finally got myself a date to the prom,” Eden grinned and curled her tail happily.  
  
Dean looked stunned, and Castiel looked up from where he was preparing a quick dinner in the kitchen.  
  
“You got a prom date?” Adrian asked, looking equally surprised.  
  
“Yes, Jason suggested that we go together to my prom since neither of us have found dates yet,” Eden explained.  
  
“You’re going with Jason to the prom?” Dean asked. He let the information sink in, trying to wrap his head around it. “He’s not gonna order some weird room for you at a hotel or anything, is he?”  
  
Adrian burst out laughing and almost startled Noah who was standing next to him.  
  
“Jeez, dad! No! We’re going as _friends,_ ” Eden groaned and rolled her eyes.  
  
“Oh, good…” Dean muttered.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes from the kitchen and couldn’t help but chuckle at Dean’s reaction. The twins were too busy watching TV to really listen to their conversation.  
  
Noah came over to Eden, gently pulling at her shirt to get her attention. “Eden, I need da bathroom… can you help, please?” he muttered and looked up at her from his lashes.  
  
Eden smiled. “Sure, let’s go.”  
  
Adrian went over to keep an eye on the twins who had become dangerously close to hitting the plant next to the TV while tumbling around, and Dean went over to Cas in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist from behind while the angel was working at the stove, and he rested his chin on Cas’ shoulder, squeezing his wings between their bodies.  
  
“I almost can’t wrap my head around the fact that Eden’s prom is in two months…” Dean murmured, and rubbed circles into his mate’s abdomen.  
  
Castiel chuckled and leaned back into the demon. “I know, time passes so quickly.”  
  
“Does it sound odd if I tell you that I’m really glad that her date is Jason and not some other guy?”  
  
Castiel smiled. “No, that doesn’t sound odd at all. In fact I feel relieved about it too, knowing that she will be going with a boy that we all know and trust. But please don’t ruin her night by being too protective, Dean…”  
  
“She’s my daughter, how can I not be protective of her?” Dean said and tightened his arms around Cas.  
  
“I know, but she’s old enough to handle herself.”  
  
“Fine, I’ll try to control myself then… But no promises,” Dean muttered with a somewhat displeased tone. Castiel just smiled and turned his head to kiss Dean on the cheek before turning his attention back to the food he was cooking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t expect my readers to like the Carter/Kyle pairing so much, I’m positively surprised XD I’ll be adding a bit of Carter/Kyle scenes in as well for those who ship it :) There will be a lot of Eden/Jason in the coming chapters with the prom and everything, but I’ll try not to neglect Dean/Cas and the other kids. I wasn’t planning on making the story this long, and while I’m at it I may as well write the story up to the point where Noah is a teenager and gets a mate… But there will be a lot of time jumping until then. I’m glad I still have some loyal readers and commenters who want to follow the story to its end :) I’m only dragging it this long because of you, and because I really want to explore the kids’ lives as they grow older and start getting love interests and so on.
> 
> As for Balthazar… Who knows, maybe he’ll show up now that I mentioned that Cas once knew him :)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Eden and Jason's prom takes place, so I'll post links so you can see their dress/suit.
> 
> [Eden's prom dress](http://image.dhgate.com/albu_316608672_00-1.0x0/korean-temperament-girl-small-prom-dress.jpg)
> 
> [Jason's suit](http://www.raelynns.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/prom-tuxedo-renting-tips.jpg)
> 
> Thanks to my beta for finding Jason's suit for me :)

**May 2031 (Castiel is 41, Dean is 43, Eden is 17, Adrian is 14, the twins are 10, Noah is 5, Jason is 18, Ariel is 17, Carter is 17, Kyle is 19).**  
  
May came along and little Noah turned five years old. Mary, John, and Gabriel and his little family (Katie, Heidi, Mark, and Loki) dropped by in the weekend after to visit them and give Noah presents. Noah was happy with all the attention and the presents, and Heidi – who was two years old now – seemed to have made friends with him.  
  
Eden was looking forward to her prom which would be on Friday the 23rd of May. Castiel had taken her out to the mall to buy her a dress for prom, and Noah and Lily had come along. They had enjoyed a nice day together, and Eden had found her dream dress – a purplish dress with a flower pattern, a ribbon around the waist, and it reached just above her knees. She was excited to go to the prom with Jason, although she was a little nervous about how her bullies would react to her having a male prom date (since Alex had been telling her that a guy had to be crazy to date her). She feared they were going to make crude comments and provoke a fight with Jason, but she had the feeling that Jason wouldn’t let their comments bother him.  
  
Dean still wasn’t feeling very comfortable about letting his daughter go to the prom. He had difficulties accepting that she was almost an adult now and that she was nearly old enough to move away from home and start her own life somewhere. Castiel had an easier time accepting it even though he too felt a little overwhelmed that Eden had her prom soon.  
  
On the big day, Eden had taken the day off and was running around the house in the evening, getting ready to leave. Jason was going to pick her up at her house and drive them to her school. He had gotten his driver’s license three months ago and had been allowed to borrow Tom’s car that night. He was supposed to pick her up at 6pm and it was 5:35 already.  
  
“Papa, can you help me with my hair, please?” Eden asked as she entered the living room where everyone was gathered. The twins, Noah and Adrian were watching some show on TV and playing with Molly, and Dean and Castiel were standing in the area between the living room and the kitchen and chatting.  
  
“Of course,” Castiel said and came over to help her. He had gotten pretty good at helping Eden and Lily do their hair after Jo had taught him. He stood behind Eden and helped her make two slim braids on either side of her head which would then be dragged to the back of her head and connect there. The rest of her hair was hanging freely, but she would put some flower accessory on the left side to decorate it.  
  
Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as he watched Castiel help Eden do her hair and how concentrated he looked. Dean looked down at Eden’s dress which she had already put on, and her wings and tail flared quietly while she waited for Castiel to finish. She was clearly excited, if not a bit nervous about tonight.  
  
Noah came over when commercials rolled on the TV, and he looked up at Castiel and Eden curiously. “Eden is going out?”  
  
“Of course, it’s her prom, remember?” Adrian said as he too came over to watch. He stared at his sister, feeling quite amazed by how pretty she looked tonight. “You look nice,” he said before he could stop himself.  
  
Eden turned her eyes in his direction but couldn’t really move her head while Cas was working on her hair. She chuckled at her brother’s comment. “Thank you. I never thought I’d hear you say that to me.”  
  
Adrian rubbed the back of his neck, trying to look neutral. “Yeah, well, that’s probably the last time you’ll ever hear it…”  
  
Eden just laughed softly, and Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle at Adrian. He scowled briefly at Dean for having influenced Adrian to be as obsessed with being ‘manly’ as he was, but Dean just grinned at him.  
  
“I think Eden looks pretty too!” Lily blurted when she and Isaac came over. Molly went with them and tried to grab her chew toy from Isaac’s hands but he held on tight to tease the dog.  
  
Isaac looked Eden up and down before asking, “Did she dress up for her date with Jason?”  
  
Eden gasped and blushed. “It’s not a date! It’s _prom,_ you silly, little moron!”  
  
Isaac just stuck out his tongue at her, and Molly finally managed to snatch her chew toy from his hand while he was distracted.  
  
“Hey, behave nicely, you two,” Dean chuckled.  
  
Castiel was finally finished and smiled as he stepped back. “There, I think it’s done now.”  
  
Eden beamed. “Thank you, papa, I’ll go check it out.” She rushed into the entrance hall to look at herself in the big mirror.  
  
Noah came over to Castiel and gently tugged at his shirt. “Papa… I’m hungry.”  
  
Castiel looked down at him and smiled. “I know. We will eat after Jason has picked up Eden, okay? Just another hour or so, sweetie.” He chuckled when Noah pouted up at him, obviously not happy that he had to wait.  
  
Eden came into the room again, smiling widely. “It looks great, thank you so much, papa.”  
  
Castiel smiled. “You are welcome. Are you all ready now?”  
  
“I think so… just waiting for Jason now,” Eden murmured and went over to the dining table where she had left her purse. She looked through it to make sure she had everything she needed.  
  
“Jason is gonna think you’re really pretty!” Lily grinned. Isaac made a disgusted face next to her and Adrian snickered at that.  
  
Eden blushed and gave her sister a shy smile. “We’ll see.”  
  
Dean growled a bit, not liking to be reminded of the fact that boys would be attracted to his little girl now, but Castiel gently brushed his wing against his to relax him. The demon instantly calmed down again.  
  
“I wonder what Jason will be wearing,” Adrian pondered. “Can’t really imagine him in a suit… he always wears jeans and t-shirts, I’ve never seen him wear anything formal before.” He looked down at Molly who sat down next to him on the floor, and he gently scratched her behind the ears.  
  
“I bet he will look pretty too,” Lily grinned.  
  
“Boys don’t look ‘pretty’, that’s a girl thing,” Isaac said.  
  
“Of course boys can look pretty, you dummy!” Lily retorted. She looked over at Eden and said, “Isn’t it true that boys can look pretty too?”  
  
Eden chuckled. “I think ‘handsome’ is the word that most guys prefer to be called, but it’s the same, really.”  
  
Lily seemed satisfied with that answer and Isaac scowled at her.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes at their conversation while Cas seemed mildly amused. Adrian just rolled his eyes as well and went back to the TV with Noah when the commercials ended.  
  
A little before 6pm they heard someone pull up into their driveway, and soon after the doorbell was ringing.  
  
Eden beamed. “That must be Jason!” She jumped out of the room and into the entrance hall where she eagerly opened the door for her date.  
  
Jason was staring at the ground and shifting nervously, but he immediately looked up when Eden opened the door. His eyes went wide when he saw her, and he had to swallow to get rid of the dryness in his mouth. “Um, hi,” he said dumbly, still staring at her in amazement.  
  
“Hi,” Eden beamed and curled her tail next to her leg in an excited gesture. “Wow, you look very nice,” she commented when she saw Jason’s suit. He was dressed in a traditional black suit with a bowtie, and a blue vest underneath. Eden couldn’t help but notice how his shoulders still looked so broad in the suit. His brown hair was still a little messy but not too long, and Eden was glad that he hadn’t slicked it up or anything – she liked his hair the way it was.  
  
“Thanks, so do you,” Jason replied and gave her a shy smile.  
  
Suddenly Dean appeared in the doorway next to Eden, gently pushing her back. Jason’s eyes widened a little when Dean’s wings spread just slightly, and the demon was staring very intensely at him.  
  
“Dad…” Eden started, but Dean ignored her. Instead, he kept his eyes on Jason and narrowed them a bit.  
  
“Well, since I already know you I feel a lot more comfortable letting you take Eden to the prom than I would with some random guy,” Dean spoke and looked Jason up and down. “But if you hurt her or let others hurt her I swear to god I will kick your ass,” he growled.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel exclaimed behind him and put a hand on his shoulder to pull him back, but Dean still stood his ground.  
  
Jason just stared back at him with wide, surprised eyes. “Of course, Dean, who do you think I am? I would never hurt Eden or let her get hurt, you know that.”  
  
Dean’s lips curled into a satisfied smile. “Good, glad we agree.” He finally stepped back and let Eden go forward again.  
  
Eden rolled her eyes, embarrassed by Dean’s behavior. “Jeez, dad…”  
  
“What? Just making sure he’s gonna take care of you.”  
  
Adrian was snickering somewhere behind them, as were the twins. Noah stood next to Lily and watched the scene curiously while Molly stood next to Castiel, wagging her tail and glancing between them.  
  
“Well, I’m gonna go now, so goodbye. I guess I’m probably back around midnight or something,” Eden spoke and looked at her family as she prepared to leave.  
  
Castiel smiled and pulled her into a hug. “Alright, have a nice evening and enjoy yourself.”  
  
Eden grinned and hugged him back. “Thanks, you too, papa.” She hugged the twins goodbye, and Adrian let her hug him as well while they entwined tails.  
  
“Just watch out for the bullies… I have the feelings they can be especially mean at the prom,” Adrian murmured while they hugged.  
  
They pulled away from their hug and Eden gave her brother a small smile. “Sure, I’ll be careful, no worries. If Alex says anything to me I’m prepared to punch him in the face.”  
  
The others laughed, although Castiel didn’t seem like he approved much of that idea.  
  
“That’s my girl,” Dean grinned. He pulled her into a tight hug and joined tails with her. “Care take.”  
  
“Sure, daddy,” Eden chuckled and pulled away. She looked down at little Noah who shyly came forward to say goodbye as well. He had been staring silently at all their tail-entwining while Eden said goodbye to the others. Eden grinned and kneeled down to hug him tightly. “See you tomorrow, Noah, take good care of Molly and Missie.” Missie was Noah’s favorite cat plushie which he had had since he was a baby.  
  
Noah nodded against her. “Goodbye, Eden,” he murmured into her shoulder and held on tight to her.  
  
Eden smiled and rubbed his back. Her instinct was to entwine tails with him but her youngest brother didn’t have one. It saddened her a bit that she wasn’t able to share that familiar gesture with him and their papa. She slowly pulled away from the hug, aware that Jason and the others were watching them. “Be good for daddy and papa, okay?” She poked his nose gently, making him shriek and squirm away with a laugh.  
  
“Okay,” he promised and gave her a wide smile.  
  
Eden grinned and got up again, and Noah stared up a Jason for a few seconds before going back over to Castiel and Lily, standing between them. Eden turned to look at Jason. “Ready?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jason replied and prepared to leave.  
  
“Hey, Jason,” Dean said, making Jason stop and turn around to face him once more. “Just remember not to touch Eden in any way that you wouldn’t wanna touch your own mom. Got it?”  
  
“Dad!” Eden exclaimed and blushed furiously. She scowled at Adrian who was snickering like mad behind Dean.  
  
Jason made a face at Dean’s words (mostly because of the reference to his mom) before saying, “Yeah, I got it.” He tried to hide the slight blush on his face.  
  
Castiel gave Dean a disapproving glare which the demon tried to ignore, and Eden finally stepped across the threshold to go out with Jason. “See you guys later, goodbye!”  
  
“Goodbye, Eden!” the twins and Noah said in unison and waved at her from the door as she walked with Jason down to the car in the driveway. Adrian, Dean, Castiel and Noah waved goodbye as well, wishing her a good evening at the prom.  
  
Eden smiled and waved back at them before getting into the car with Jason who carefully rolled out of the driveway and drove down the street.  
  
Everyone went back inside after Eden and Jason left, and Dean sighed heavily before closing the door again.  
  
“Dean, that last comment was unnecessary, you were only making Jason uncomfortable,” Castiel told him after all the kids went back into the living room with Molly.  
  
Dean turned around and looked at his mate. “I’m just making sure that Jason won’t try anything. You know how boys that age are.”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “Jason isn’t just any boy – they’ve known each other their whole lives and they are best friends. Eden trusts him. And if they do develop something more than friendship someday you do not have the right to hold them back.”  
  
“I’m not saying that I do! I just…” Dean trailed off and exhaled heavily before continuing. “I’m just scared that Eden is almost an adult now, and accepting that my little girl is growing up is not very easy,” he mumbled.  
  
Castiel smiled and reached up his hand to cup Dean’s cheek. “I know, I find it hard too, but we both have to let go at some point.”  
  
Dean groaned. He grabbed Castiel’s hand on his cheek and brought it down to his mouth to place a gentle kiss on the angel’s smaller hand. “How come you can always calm me down, Cas? I’m not always an easy alpha to calm down.”  
  
Castiel lips curled into a smug smirk. “As my brother Gabriel says: you just have weak spot for my ass. Isn’t that what he says sometimes?”  
  
Dean threw his head back and laughed. “Yeah, that’s what he says.” He grinned at Cas and reached both his hands behind the angel to grab his firm ass, squeezing it tightly. “And I know for a fact that your ass has a weak spot for me too,” he smirked. He kept his voice down in case the kids were listening from the living room.  
  
Castiel suppressed a blush and laughed while he tried to squirm away from Dean. His wings gave a small flap behind him as Dean refused to let go of him and his ass. “Dean, not here…” He glanced towards the door to the living room which was half closed, fearing that one of the kids could be watching them from there.  
  
Dean hummed and leaned in to whisper in the angel’s ear. “Later, then,” he purred.  
  
“Yes, later,” Castiel chuckled, blushing, and finally squirmed out of Dean’s hold so he could go and cook dinner for them. Dean gave his ass a light slap as he walked away, and Castiel shot him a glare over his shoulder, although it wasn’t nearly as dark as he intended it to be. Dean just grinned in response and followed after him to help him with cooking.  
  


 

***

  
  
When Eden and Jason finally arrived at the prom the school was filled with people dressed in suits and prom dresses. Jason managed to find a good parking spot, and he looked a little nervous as they started walking into the school. He didn’t know anyone at Eden’s school, except Ariel and Carter whom he had only met once before.  
  
“The school isn’t as big as I thought it would be,” Jason noted as they walked inside.  
  
Eden shrugged. “Well, it’s a mixed high school and most students here are hybrids. There are some full bloods here as well, but usually humans and the full blood angels and demons prefer to go to human or full-blood-only schools.”  
  
“I guess that makes sense…”  
  
The school corridors were decorated as part of their prom theme. The prom theme was ‘a night under the stars’, so the walls were decorated with stars and moons, and the lights were dimmed to make it look like it was night.  
  
When they reached the gym where the prom was taking place they took a few moments to look around and admire all the decorations for the theme. There were some pillars with huge stars on them, strings hanging from the ceiling with stars at the end, and there was a big wallpaper behind the stage with stars, the moon, and the Eiffel Tower at night, making it appear more romantic.  
  
The gym was already filled with people, and most were seated at the tables already. There were several round tables placed around the room – some had room for six people and others for ten or more. Eden scanned the room for Ariel and Carter, hoping to spot them somewhere. She finally spotted them at one of the tables, and she quickly grabbed Jason’s hand to lead him there.  
  
Jason suppressed the blush that appeared on his cheeks when Eden grabbed his hand and led him through the crowds. Her hand was soft and small in his own, and he savored the feeling of it until they reached the table and Eden let go again.  
  
Ariel’s face lit up when she saw them. “Eden! And Jason! I was wondering where you were.” She was wearing a long blue dress while her date, Carter and Kyle all wore suits.  
  
“Sorry, it took a while to say goodbye because my dad was being embarrassing,” Eden said. She and Jason sat down at the table – Eden sat between Jason and Ariel, Ariel had her date on her other side, and Jason sat next to Carter with Kyle sitting between Carter and Ariel’s date. Ariel’s date was named Thomas, and he was an alpha angel with black wings, brown hair, and brown eyes.  
  
“I can totally imagine him glaring Jason down,” Ariel snickered. “And I love your dress! And Jason is so handsome-looking tonight.”  
  
Eden grinned. “Thanks.”  
  
“Thanks…” Jason muttered at her, blushing a bit.  
  
Thomas and Jason greeted each other after he and Eden sat down, and then Jason turned to greet Carter and Kyle as well. Jason felt a little awkward at being the only one at the table who didn’t have wings. He had also noticed that there weren’t many humans present at the prom – maximum five, he estimated.  
  
“Hey Jason, good to see you again,” Carter smiled at him.  
  
“You too,” Jason replied and smiled back. All his negative feelings towards Carter were gone now that he knew that Carter wasn’t romantically interested in Eden. He stared between Carter and Kyle curiously and couldn’t help but feel relieved to see for himself that Carter really was gay.  
  
“Oh, you’re that human guy that Carter told me that Eden has a thing for,” Kyle blurted and stared at Jason.  
  
Eden, who had just taken a sip from a soda that was on the table, choked on her drink and coughed like mad. Ariel laughed and hit her in the back above her wings to help her.  
  
“Kyle!” Eden hissed at him. Her face was just as red as a tomato, and both Ariel and Carter cracked up. Even Thomas seemed to find the scene pretty amusing.  
  
“Oh, sorry,” Kyle murmured when he realized he probably shouldn’t have said that out loud. Carter chuckled at him and put his hand on Kyle’s leg below the table to reassure him. The smile that Kyle sent him in return was worth it.  
  
Jason just stared back at Kyle, blinking, before he turned to look at Eden. Eden’s face was flushed and she quickly looked away when he looked at her.  
  
Jason felt a spark of something inside him – possibly hope or joy – but he didn’t manage to think much about the feeling before the headmaster suddenly cleared his throat in the microphone on the small stage and started welcoming them.  
  


 

***

  
  
They spent most of the night sitting by the table, enjoying the delicious prom dinner and dessert, and talked about all sorts of stuff. Eden was glad that Jason seemed to get along well with her friends and their dates. It turned out that both Thomas and Kyle liked to play soccer as well, so the three guys spend a lot of time talking about that. Carter wasn’t much into soccer but he enjoyed listening to Kyle talking so enthusiastically about it with Jason and Thomas.  
  
Eden kept glancing around sometimes to make sure that Alex or any of the other bullies weren’t anywhere near their table. She spotted Alex sitting three tables away from them, but he seemed too busy stuffing himself full with food to bother coming over to annoy her again. His date was a girl from the eleventh grade and she seemed to be just his type – all looks and no brains, Eden noted.  
  
After dessert Kyle leaned back in his chair and looked over at Jason. “So, Jason, now that you’ve decided to join Eden for her prom, will she be joining you for yours or what?”  
  
Jason chuckled. “Nah, I’m not going to mine. One prom is more than enough, and I’ve got some guy that wants to get into a fight with me at my school’s prom anyway so I won’t even bother going.”  
  
“Ah, that sucks. It is because you kicked his ass or what?”  
  
“Yeah. He wasn’t very happy about that.”  
  
Kyle laughed. “They never are. Some guys are poor losers.”  
  
Eden smiled absently as she listened to Jason and Kyle talking. She hadn’t noticed that her wing had spread out a little until her feathers suddenly came into contact with Jason’s clothed arm. She quickly pulled her wing back and averted Jason’s eyes when he turned to give her a confused stare, but she did notice Ariel’s snickering next to her.  
  
When Kyle, Carter, Ariel and Thomas suddenly started discussing political stuff, Jason leaned closer to Eden and whispered, “Um, where are the restrooms?”  
  
Eden chuckled. “I’ll take you there, I gotta use it too.”  
  
They rose from the table, excusing themselves, and Eden glared at Ariel when she gave her a suggestive smirk. Eden led Jason around the many tables and out of the gym to find the bathrooms. She showed him the men’s room before parting with him as she headed for the ladies’ room herself.  
  
They met in the corridor again when they were both done, and they smiled at each other as they started walking back towards the gym. The corridors were mostly empty because there was music playing in the gym now, but there were a few people running back and forth to the restrooms and outside.  
  
They passed the stairs leading to the second floor, and they were both surprised to see two angel/human hybrids making out next to the stairs. The girl’s leg was wrapped around the guy’s waist as he pressed her into the wall while kissing her passionately, and he let out a loud groan of pleasure when she buried her hand in his wing, grasping his feathers. He responded by pressing her harder into the wall and touching her wings as well.  
  
Eden blushed at the sight and quickly looked away. “Oookay, I think we better get moving…” she told Jason and hurried away.  
  
“Yeah,” Jason agreed, chuckling a bit, and followed. He glanced over his shoulder at the couple who were still busy devouring and groping each other in the middle of the school, and he could practically smell the arousal on both of them. He looked at Eden again and asked, “I thought that touching someone’s wings isn’t something you do in front of others?”  
  
Eden was taken aback by that question. “Um, well, mostly not, but there are some people who are exhibitionists, you know… Besides, to touch someone else’s wings in front of others is a way to show others that this person belongs to you. My dad does that sometimes with my papa, but never as explicit as those two did back there…” She glanced over her shoulder towards the kissing couple and quickly looked away again with a blush.  
  
“Ah.” Jason let the words sink in. “So it’s kinda like touching your girlfriend’s ass in front of another guy to make him back off. I get it.”  
  
Eden chuckled. “Yeah, exactly.”  
  
They reached the gym again and started making their way over to their table. There was music playing and a few couples were out on the free space on the floor, dancing, but most were seated at the tables and chatted with each other.  
  
Eden went through the crowds of people and tables when Alex suddenly appeared in front of her. She yelped a bit when she almost collided with Alex. “Watch it!” she hissed at him. She glared when two of his best friends appeared behind him, crossing their arms at her. She felt Jason tense as he became alerted by the boys.  
  
“Hey, Mixy Pops, trying to look pretty tonight? Not sure if you succeeded much, though… You still look like a freak,” Alex smirked and looked over her body. His friends laughed.  
  
Eden gritted her teeth, trying to control her anger. “Speak for yourself. I think you picked a suit that’s one size too small – I can see that the buttons on your stomach are about to pop.”  
  
Alex snarled in anger and took a threatening step towards Eden, but Jason quickly put himself between them. Alex immediately backed off when Jason – who was quite taller than him – suddenly appeared in front of him.  
  
“Back off,” Jason growled and glared him down. Eden blinked at her friend in surprise, but she didn’t move from her spot behind him.  
  
Alex and his friends all looked taken aback that Jason had come between them and Eden, and Alex stared between Eden and Jason before settling his eyes on Eden again. “Your date is a human, huh? Doesn’t surprise me. You’d need a date who doesn’t have wings so that he can’t tell that yours are ugly as hell,” he spat at her.  
  
His friends cracked up behind him, and Eden visibly flinched at his words. She pulled her wings closer against her back, feeling a slight sting of humiliation since Jason had been there to hear him say that.  
  
Jason just kept staring at Alex and his friends until they were done with most of their laughing. “Actually, I think that Eden’s wings are the most awesome wings in the world, and they are a thousand times prettier than your ugly-ass grey ones.” He took a closer look at Alex’s wings and frowned, “Are those brown feathers? Or did someone shit in them? I’m sorry, I can’t really tell the difference – I don’t know much about wings, as you so kindly pointed out earlier.” His voice was nonchalant but with an edge of annoyance in it.  
  
Alex’s face went bright red with embarrassment when the people at the tables around them starting laughing out loud, and he didn’t seem to know what to do with himself. It looked like he wanted to punch Jason for humiliating him, but when he took in Jason’s size and more muscled appearance he seemed to change his mind. He fidgeted around for a few moments before running off to get away from the laughing crowds, and his two friends quickly followed after him.  
  
Eden’s jaw dropped when Jason managed to make Alex feel so embarrassed and intimidated that the angel boy ran off with a face as red as a tomato. She grinned like mad after Alex was gone and exclaimed, “That was awesome! I’ve never seen someone make him run off like that before. You were great!”  
  
Jason chuckled and turned around to face her. “Nah, it wasn’t a big deal”, he shrugged. “I just couldn’t tolerate him saying those things to you.”  
  
Eden gave him a small smile and curled her tail shyly next to her leg. “Thanks. I owe you…”  
  
“Oh my god, that was awesome!” Ariel suddenly exclaimed somewhere behind them.  
  
They both turned around to see Ariel, Thomas, Carter and Kyle standing there, watching them.  
  
Eden blinked at them. “What are you doing over here?”  
  
“We saw you talking to Alex and came over to help, but it seems Jason beat us to it,” Carter explained and gave Jason an approving smile.  
  
“Ha! I love to see bullies making a run for it! Awesome,” Kyle grinned and bumped his fist into Jason’s in a sign of approval.  
  
Jason rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks redden at all the attention that was on him. “It was nothing…”  
  
“Don’t be so modest!” Ariel grinned at him. She leaned in and whispered to Eden, “I can see why you like him… I like modest guys who stand up for you when you need it.”  
  
“Ariel,” Eden muttered and felt her face burn.  
  
They went back over to their table and sat down again. Eden couldn’t stop smiling at Jason every now and then, who mostly didn’t notice it because he was busy talking with Carter and Kyle. Ariel had noticed it, however, and she kept giving Eden a knowing smirk whenever she caught her smiling at Jason like that.  
  
A few of Eden’s other classmates came by their table, and they all frowned at Jason because they had never seen Eden hang out with him before and they wondered who he was. When Eden explained to them that they were childhood friends their faces lit up in understanding, and Eden scowled at them when they had the same knowing smirks on their faces as Ariel did.  
  
A comedian came on the small stage a bit later and performed for about forty-five minutes, making the whole gym laugh. His show was combined with magic tricks since he was also a magician, so it made the whole performance a lot more interesting.  
  
After the comedian was gone Thomas had excused himself to the bathroom, and Ariel got a little worried when he didn’t return. She went out to look for him, rejecting Eden’s offer to follow her. When she came back twenty minutes later Eden immediately noticed that something was off.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Eden frowned when Ariel dropped back down onto her chair when she returned and let out a heavy sigh.  
  
“I spotted him with some other girl…” Ariel muttered. Eden’s eyes widened in shock.  
  
“Maybe they’re friends…?” Carter said carefully and glanced over at Ariel in worry.  
  
Ariel sighed heavily again. “Don’t think so, he was touching her ass…” she mumbled. “But we went here as friends anyway, so why am I even upset,” she said bitterly and leaned back in her chair.  
  
Kyle cringed in sympathy. “Damn… that was pretty mean of him. Did you talk to him?”  
  
“No, but he saw that I saw him, and I kinda don’t think he’ll be coming back here again tonight…”  
  
Eden put a hand on Ariel’s arm to comfort her, and Ariel gave her a small, grateful smile in return. They brushed wings in a friendly gesture, and Jason silently watched.  
  
They chatted some more, trying to talk about more cheerful topics to make Ariel in a better mood again. She quickly seemed to shake off the matter with Thomas although Eden could feel that it still bothered her deep inside.  
  
It was a little past 11pm when Jason excused himself from the table to go use the restroom again, and Ariel got up as well. Eden stayed behind with Carter and Kyle, deeply engaged in a conversation with them.  
  
Jason and Ariel made their way through the tables and people in the gym, headed outside for the bathrooms, and once they entered the corridor Ariel suddenly spoke, “So Jason… How much do you like Eden?”  
  
Jason blinked, taken completely aback by the question, and turned his head to stare at her while they walked. “I… What do you mean?”  
  
Ariel smirked at him. “I’ve seen the way you look at her, and it’s not a ‘you’re-my-best-friend-in-the-whole-worl

 

d’ kind of look.”

Jason avoided her eye and tried not to blush in front of her. When they reached the bathrooms they both stopped outside on the corridor, facing each other.

“I, uh, care about her a lot,” Jason admitted.

Ariel smiled. “For how long?”

Jason shrugged. “I don’t know. Since we were kids, probably. I didn’t think that she ever reciprocated my feelings, and I’m still not sure…”

“Well, if you want her to be yours I think you should make your move soon. I’ve seen her glancing at some guy from class, and I’ve seen the guy staring back at her as well. If you don’t hurry up maybe she’ll end up being taken soon.”

Jason’s eyes widened at her words. “I don’t know if I can do that. I can end up ruining our friendship if she doesn’t feel the same—”

“Trust me, you won’t ruin your friendship with her,” Ariel interrupted him and gave him a reassuring smile. Jason went silent, pondering about her words, and Ariel chuckled and moved over to the door to the ladies’ room. She glanced over her shoulder at him, saying, “You should do it tonight. Prom night is the ideal time for confessions, and if you’re not fast enough the other guy may beat you to it.”

She disappeared into the ladies’ room with those words, leaving Jason standing in the corridor looking conflicted.

Ariel knew there wasn’t another guy that Eden had an eye for, but she had to push Jason to finally make a move, since she was pretty sure that Eden wouldn’t be the one doing it.

When they returned to the table together a few minutes later, Jason quietly sat down next to Eden again. He glanced at his friend whose face lit up when he returned, and he couldn’t stop thinking about what Ariel had told him earlier. Jason found himself skimming through the many people in the room, trying to spot someone staring at Eden but he couldn’t see anyone. Eden herself wasn’t looking at anyone else except for Ariel, Carter and Kyle, making Jason wonder if that other guy had left already.

 

 

***

By 11:40pm Eden was feeling ready to go home.

It had been a good night and Eden had enjoyed the time with her friends, and it seemed that Jason had a great time too. He had been talking a lot with Kyle and Carter which Eden couldn’t help but feel relieved about; she had been a little worried that they may not get along well.

Eden leaned closer to Jason while Ariel, Carter and Kyle were busy talking, and whispered to him, “I’m kind of ready to go home soon. What about you?”

“Alright,” Jason spoke and gave her a smile.

Eden began preparing to leave, making sure she had her purse with her. “We’re gonna head home now. It was a really nice evening, I enjoyed it,” she smiled at the others as she rose from her chair.

“Okay,” Carter smiled at them. “It was a nice evening indeed. Hope you get home well.”

“Drive safely,” Kyle told Jason and nodded goodbye at them both.

“Sure,” Jason chuckled and got up from his chair to join Eden.

“What, you’re leaving already?” Ariel exclaimed and looked between them. “But tonight is prom night! Perfect time for confessions.” She smirked at them, and her gaze lingered on Jason who suddenly tensed up.

Eden frowned at Ariel, her cheeks a slight pink. “What are you talking about? Have you gone mad?”

Ariel laughed. “No, but I’m just saying it to make that tonight isn’t wasted.” She winked at Jason who suddenly looked very nervous and uncomfortable.

Eden’s brows furrowed in confusion over Ariel’s words.

“Not sure what she’s talking about either…” Carter said with a confused frown on his face.

“Maybe all the soda made her drunk,” Kyle offered, making Carter laugh. Kyle smirked when he got his date to laugh, and Carter flinched a little when Kyle put a hand on his knee below the table. Carter blushed and was happy that the others couldn’t see, and he scowled a little at Kyle when he smirked at his reaction.

“Well, we’re going now,” Eden said and gave Ariel and odd look when her friend grinned at them. “And I hope you’re normal again next time I see you.”

“And I hope that Jason was the faster guy next time I see _you,_ ” Ariel replied, still grinning.

Eden was really confused by now, and Jason shifted uncomfortably next to her.

“Jeez, what’s gotten into to you…” Eden murmured. “Well, goodbye everyone,” she told them.

“Bye Eden and Jason!” Carter told them, and Kyle and Ariel said goodbye as well as Eden and Jason started walking out of the gym.

Eden and Jason walked in silence down the school corridors, heading for the parking lot where Jason had parked his dad’s car earlier. Eden couldn’t help but notice that the silence was a little awkward, and every time she glanced at Jason she saw a weird, concentrated look on his face that made her feel a little worried.

When they got outside Eden shivered a little when a cold breeze hit her bare arms and legs, and she wrapped her wings around herself to keep warm. She regretted that she hadn’t brought a jacket with her.

They walked over to the car but Jason stopped before they reached it. Eden stopped as well, frowning at Jason as they stood in the middle of the parking lot, still far away from the car.

“Here,” Jason said and started taking off his blazer. “It’ll keep you warm.” He took it off and stepped forward to sling it over Eden’s wings and shoulders.

“You didn’t have to…” Eden started, but smiled when Jason put the blazer around her anyway. She sighed when she immediately felt warmer, and tucked the blazer closer around herself. “Thank you,” she smiled.

“You’re welcome,” Jason told her, giving her a small smile.

They stood there in silence for a few moments, neither of them making a move to go towards the car and drive home.

After a few moments of silence, Eden looked up at Jason from under her lashes and asked him shyly, “Say, did you mean what you said earlier when we ran into Alex? You know… That you find my wings awesome?” She blushed at the question that left her mouth, suddenly feeling very silly for asking.

Jason smiled at her. “Of course I meant it. I’ve always liked your wings; they’re pretty.”

“They are not too masculine or ugly?” Eden asked and spread them slightly under Jason’s blazer which was still wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her warm.

“No, I really like them. I never thought they were ugly,” Jason said with honesty, making Eden’s face light up.

Jason knew he had to tell Eden how he felt about her soon, otherwise it would only cause him more pain if she ended up being with the other guy without ever having told her. He reached out his hand, gently moving a few hairs away from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

Eden blinked at him, surprised by the gentle and intimate gesture.

Jason let his hand linger by the side of her face for a few moments before slowly pulling it back. He inhaled deeply before saying, “I, uh, I kind of have a confession to make. I hope it won’t affect our friendship but I really need to get it out, otherwise I’ll go crazy.”

Eden tensed, alerted by his words. She stared up at her friend with a concerned frown, afraid he was going to say something really hurtful to her. “Okay… I’m listening.”

“I, uh…” Jason shifted on his feet and put his hands in his pockets in a nervous gesture. He stared down at his feet while speaking. “You’ve always been my best friend and I always felt that I could count on you. But then at some point I realized that my feelings for you had started to change, and that I, uh…” He looked at her, finding courage when she stared back at him with her blue eyes, waiting for him to continue. “I like you, okay?” he blurted, feeling his cheeks flush as he finally said it, and pulled his hands out of his pockets again. “I’ve liked you for a very long time and it drives me crazy not telling you.”

Eden took a step back, staring at her friend in complete surprise. She blinked her eyes a few times before saying, “You… like me…? As in _romantically_ like me?”

Jason groaned. “Yes, I’m in love with you; I have been for a long time, as long as I can remember. I know that you probably don’t feel the same, but I just wanted to—” His words were cut off when Eden put two fingers on his lips to silence him. Jason blinked and stared back at her in bewilderment.

Eden looked at him with firm eyes, facing down a bit so that Jason wouldn’t be able to see the pink flush on her cheeks. “Don’t say stupid things,” she warned, and Jason felt his heart drop at her words. “I’m in love with you too, you silly dummy…” She blushed at the words and averted Jason’s eyes, finally taking her fingers away from his lips.

It took a few seconds for the words to sink into Jason’s mind, and when they did he blinked at her, dumbfounded. “What?”

Eden averted his eyes, feeling her cheeks burn. “I… I’ve liked you for a long time too, I just wasn’t ready to admit those feelings to myself until about two years ago… But I was just always too shy to tell you.”

“But… what about the other guy?”

Eden frowned at him. “What other guy?”

“The guy that Ariel said you liked. The one she had seen you staring at.”

Eden’s face lit up in realization and she groaned loudly. “Ariel!” she growled and threw her head back. “That stupid girl! She planned this!”

Jason stared at her. “What?”

Eden looked at him, her cheeks reddening, and groaned again. “Ariel probably told you that to make you confess to me. There is no other guy – I’ve never really liked anyone… besides you.” She looked down to hide her burning face from Jason’s view.

Jason suddenly laughed. “I got tricked by a girl…”

Eden couldn’t help but chuckle at his words. She suddenly realized something and looked up at Jason with furrowed brows. “But… what about Katherine? If you say you’ve liked me for so long then why were you with her?”

Jason looked back at her with a sad smile. “I didn’t think that you’d ever feel the same, and I was convinced that you had feelings for Carter so I decided to move on with my life. I met Katherine and I liked her, but I never really felt the same for her that I feel about you. That was why I broke up with her… she could sense it, too.”

“Oh…” Eden said. “But I never felt anything for Carter besides friendship… I knew pretty early what his preferences were.”

“But you never told me, not until after I broke up with Katherine. I was quite relieved to hear it, actually…” he confessed. Eden chuckled.

They briefly looked over at a couple of guys from the prom who were making noise over by the entrance to the school. They seemed to have smuggled alcohol into the parking lot because they sounded quite drunk.

Eden snorted at them before turning her attention back to Jason. She smiled shyly at him, curling her tail next to her leg absently, and she held her breath when Jason moved his hand up to her face again. She leaned into his touch when he placed his hand on her cheek, cupping it, and they smiled at each other.

“So… you have no one else that you like and neither do I…” Jason started, trying not to blush at his own words. He leaned his head down, resting his forehead against Eden’s and looking her into the eyes. “Will you be my girlfriend, then?” he whispered shyly.

Eden’s smile was wide, and she moved her tail over to brush it again Jason’s leg while she gently moved her face upwards, letting their noses touch. “Yes.”

Jason grinned. With his hand still on her cheek he slowly moved in, brushing their lips together. He felt Eden relax, and they both closed their eyes as they lips met in their first kiss. They moaned together, and Jason moved his lips against Eden’s who mimicked his movements. Her lips were soft, tasting like strawberry, and Jason hummed in approval.

It was Eden’s first kiss ever, but Jason had kissed before. She felt a spark of jealousy and possessiveness that Jason had belonged to someone else before her, and she grasped his shirt with her right hand and pressed a little harder against his lips and as if to make him hers. Jason responded with an eager moan, but they both pulled back before it got too intense and to breathe again.

They rested their heads together, panting a little, and Eden moved closer to Jason to lean into his warm body while her tail curled around his leg.

“Maybe we should head home?” Jason suggested and gave her a small smile.

Eden hummed and gently rubbed her nose against his. “Yeah. My dad’s going to kill you, though.”

Jason laughed. “I know.”

Eden chuckled, and they slowly pulled away from each other. She reached out her hand, shyly grabbing a hold of Jason’s larger one and smiled when she felt him squeeze her hand. They entwined fingers and headed over to the car together, preparing to drive over to Eden’s house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remind you, you can see pictures of Eden's dress and Jason's suit at the top of the page. And chapter 45 will start right after this one ended, so you’ll see everyone’s reactions to Eden and Jason’s new relationship :) 
> 
> I’m actually planning to write Eden and Jason’s first time. I have never written hetero sex before so that should be interesting… XD; I think I might also write Noah’s first time later in the story, but I haven’t decided yet if I’ll write the others’ (probably not). 
> 
> No worries, there will be a lot more Dean/Cas (romance and smut) in the upcoming chapters, but I just like to explore the kids’ lives as well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it :)


	45. Chapter 45

**May 2031 (Castiel is 41, Dean is 43, Eden is 17, Adrian is 14, the twins are 10, Noah is 5, Jason is 18, Jo is 42, Tom is 44, Emma is 13 years old (almost 14)).**  
  
After all the children had been put to bed, Dean and Castiel stayed up to watch a movie together. Dean was still concerned about Eden while she was at the prom. He was worried that someone was going to ruin her night or that some guy would trick her into going with him so he could have his way with her. He knew it was a foolish thought since Eden wasn’t stupid enough to fall for such tricks and she wouldn’t let any guy touch her without putting up a good fight. Still, he worried.  
  
Castiel sensed Dean’s worry and had tried to make Dean stop thinking too hard about it. Sex had been a good distraction, and after Dean had fucked Cas into the mattress and cuddled with him afterwards he seemed to feel a little calmer again.  
  
Dean and Castiel were sitting on the couch together, watching some random movie, and Castiel had fallen asleep against Dean’s body. The demon absently stroked his mate’s soft feathers while watching the movie alone, feeling his eyes threaten to fall shut already. The children were all asleep, and Molly was sleeping in her basket in the corridor between the kitchen and the terrace.  
  
It was 12:40am when Dean heard the sound of a car pulling up into the driveway.  
  
“Cas.” Dean shook the angel awake who stirred and sat back, looking annoyed that his sleep was disturbed. “I think they came home.” Dean got up from the couch, and Castiel yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily before getting up as well. Dean gave him a knowing smirk when he saw the angel’s discomfort as he got up – he was still a little sore from sex earlier.  
  
They heard Eden giggle outside before the door was unlocked and she and Jason stepped inside.  
  
Eden looked a little surprised to see both her parents up. “Oh, hi. I thought you’d both be sleeping when I came back.” She had seen the lights being on in the living room but she figured that they had either left it on for her or that they had fallen asleep during a movie.  
  
“It’s only 12:40am and it’s Friday night. We thought we’d stay up and greet you when you come back home,” Dean told her.  
  
Eden smiled and gestured for Jason to come inside as well. She closed the door after them and began taking off her shoes. “That was very nice of you.”  
  
“It was Dean who insisted that he couldn’t wait until tomorrow to know how your night went,” Castiel explained and rolled his eyes.  
  
Eden laughed and glanced back at Jason who seemed a little amused as well. She looked back at Dean and said, “You didn’t need to worry, dad, I had a good time. There was only a small incident with Alex but Jason handled it.” She smiled over her shoulder at Jason who looked a little modest at her words.  
  
Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise, staring at Jason. “Oh? Well, I guess I should say thank you for keeping that rude kid off Eden’s back.”  
  
Jason smiled and shrugged. “No problem. And I should probably head home…”  
  
Castiel stepped forward before Jason could leave. “Stay the night; it’s late and you look too tired to drive. We have a bed in the workroom that you may use, and I’m sure that your parents will not mind you staying.”  
  
Jason thought about the offer and glanced at Eden who smiled and nodded slightly. “Um, thanks,” he told Castiel who gave him a smile in return.  
  
Eden grinned at Jason and moved her tail over to brush against Jason’s leg, letting it curl slightly around it. Jason was startled by the gesture, especially since Dean and Castiel were both watching, but he didn’t pull away.   
  
Dean immediately looked alarmed by the gesture. “Eden, why are you curling your tail around Jason’s leg?” he demanded.  
  
Eden flinched and pulled her tail back, staring at Dean like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
Curling your tail around someone’s leg was mostly only something that lovers did. Friends and family members with tails would entwine them to show affection, and Eden, Adrian and the twins would brush their tails against Castiel and Noah’s legs to show them affection since Castiel and Noah didn’t have tails, but to curl your tail around another person’s leg was something entirely different. It was a sign of belonging, of possessiveness, and of love.   
  
Eden stared back at Dean, wide-eyed. “I…” She swallowed and straightened up a little, gathering confidence. She reached to her side and took a hold of Jason’s hand, squeezing it a bit before looking back at her father. “Because Jason is my boyfriend now, dad…” she said slowly, keeping a close eye on Dean while she spoke to read his reaction. She felt Jason tense up nervously next to her, obviously fearing Dean’s reaction because he knew how protective he was of her, but Eden gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and moved her tail over to touch his leg.  
  
Castiel looked a little surprised, and Dean went completely still.  
  
There was complete silence for a second until Dean clenched his fists and exclaimed, “He’s your _what?!_ ”  
  
“Dean…” Castiel put a hand on Dean’s arm to calm him down. The demon’s feathers were sharpened and spread out slightly while he glared intensely at Jason who had taken a small step back in response.  
  
Dean relaxed at his mate’s touch, and he folded his wings back behind his back and straightened up a little. “Sorry, I just… I didn’t expect that,” he muttered, feeling a little embarrassed about his sudden outburst.   
  
“Jeez, dad, you don’t need to be so protective… I’m old enough to have a boyfriend, and you’ve known Jason since he was born,” Eden pointed out. She was a little embarrassed about her father’s behavior in front of her new boyfriend.  
  
“Yeah, I know, it just took me by surprise,” Dean murmured.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean before turning to look at Eden and Jason. Jason still looked a little uncomfortable after Dean’s outburst, although he did seem relieved that Dean had calmed down again.   
  
“I’m happy for both of you. I trust that you will treat Eden with respect,” Castiel spoke and looked at Jason.  
  
“Of course,” Jason immediately said.  
  
Eden smiled up at him, squeezing his hand once more before finally letting go of it. She stared over at her papa and frowned a little. “So… you’re okay with it?”  
  
Castiel chuckled and went forward. He placed his hands on both of Eden’s shoulders, smiling at her. “Of course I am; I know that you like Jason and that he cares for you. And the happiness that you are displaying at the moment is enough to make me feel comfortable about it.”  
  
Eden beamed and went forward to hug Castiel tightly. The angel hugged her back, smiling when she rubbed her tail against his leg in a grateful gesture. Jason watched the scene with a smile.  
  
When Eden pulled away from the hug she glanced up at her father warily, watching as Dean still seemed to have trouble processing the fact in his head that his little girl had a boyfriend already. Eden carefully reached out her tail, bumping it gently against Dean’s which was twitching next to his leg while his mind tried to process everything. He smiled at the gesture and curled his tail around hers, entwining them, and Eden knew then that Dean was okay with it.  
  
Dean gently pulled his tail away before taking a step towards Jason.  
  
Jason looked a little alerted when Dean came over to him, and he was almost surprised when Dean’s face turned into a wide grin. Suddenly he was being pulled into a tight hug that knocked the air out of him, and he gasped in surprise and for air.   
  
“Sorry I scared you, kid,” Dean grinned and gave Jason a hard, manly pat in the back before pulling away. Castiel chuckled behind him and was glad that Dean had finally softened up.  
  
“No problem… I get why you were worried,” Jason told him. He still looked a little surprised by the hug since he and Dean had never hugged before, and it wasn’t what he had expected after Dean’s reaction earlier. But he suddenly felt like a stone had been lifted from his heart, and he sighed in relief.  
  
“But if you hurt her, don’t think for a second that I won’t kick your ass even if you’re my best friend’s son. Got it?” Dean told him and glared at him as a warning. Castiel rolled his eyes behind him.  
  
“Dad!” Eden exclaimed in embarrassment.  
  
Jason couldn’t help but chuckle a little – he had already suspected Dean would say that. “Yeah, I got it, but I’d rather die than hurt her.”  
  
Dean nodded and was satisfied with the answer. “Now, get your shoes off, Jason, you look like a butler when you’re standing there like that. And don’t even think about sleeping in Eden’s room tonight,” he warned.  
  
Jason blushed and scrambled to get his shoes off.  
  
“I won’t let him sleep in my room yet anyway,” Eden murmured, glaring briefly at Dean.  
  
They all headed upstairs soon after that, preparing to go to bed. Castiel got the bed in his workroom ready for Jason to use and gave him one of Dean’s pajamas and some jeans and t-shirt for the next day to borrow since Jason hadn’t been prepared to sleep over at their house. Jason had written a text message to his parents to tell them that he wasn’t coming home tonight.  
  
When they got into bed that night, Dean pulled Castiel against his body so that the angel’s head was resting on his chest, and stroked his fingers through his mate’s silken-soft feathers. Castiel smiled and snuggled into Dean, making the demon relax. Dean was still not entirely comfortable with Eden and Jason being together, but lying there with Cas and stroking his hands through those familiar, soft, and beautiful wings made Dean feel content. It helped making him know that everything was going to be alright.  
  
  


***

  
  
The following morning the twins and Adrian were up at around 9am. Adrian went downstairs to get a quick breakfast before retreating back to his room to sit on his computer while Lily and Isaac played a video game together. Noah had woken up at 8:30 and had wandered into Dean and Castiel’s bedroom to snuggle between them in their bed until they were ready to get up.  
  
“Noah!” Dean groaned in pain when Noah squirmed between them and accidentally gave him a small kick in the balls. Noah looked over his shoulder at him while his body was facing Castiel, and he blinked at his father in confusion. He hadn’t realized he had kicked Dean in the crotch.  
  
Castiel chuckled and pulled Noah against him. The boy still liked to cuddle with them in the mornings, and Noah sighed and snuggled into the angel’s body and closed his eyes.  
  
“Are you alright, Dean?” Castiel asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
“Yeah, I’m okay. He doesn’t kick that hard,” Dean groaned and squirmed a bit in pain.  
  
Noah’s head poked up at that. “I kicked you? I’m sorry…” he murmured and looked over his shoulder at Dean with a guilty expression.  
  
Dean chuckled and reached over to fondly ruffle Noah’s black hair. “It’s alright. Just be careful, okay?”  
  
Noah nodded before leaning back into Castiel’s body and warmth.   
  
They lay for a few minutes, and Dean and Castiel faced each other and smiled while Noah was lying between them, pressed into the angel’s body.  
  
They heard a door slam downstairs and Dean sighed. “Jeez, those twins… they never learn to behave when they’re alone.”  
  
Castiel chuckled. “We should get up. It can’t be long before Eden and Jason wake up as well.”  
  
“That boy better not have sneaked into Eden’s room during the night,” Dean growled.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “I seriously doubt that Eden is going to be intimate with him this early in their relationship, even though they have known each other their whole lives. And I don’t think that Jason is the type of boy to rush things either.”  
  
Dean cringed at the idea of Eden and Jason being together like that. “I know that, Cas, just… Don’t make me picture it,” he groaned.  
  
“Picture what?” Noah asked curiously and poked his head up to look between them.  
  
“Nothing, sweetie, your dad and I are just making random conversation,” Castiel told him and kissed him lightly on the forehead before slowly getting up. Noah made a sound of protest and annoyance that his source of warmth was suddenly gone, but he slowly sat up on the bed to get up as well.  
  
Dean couldn’t help but chuckle at how similar Cas and Noah looked at that moment. Both of their hairs were messy from sleep and sticking out in all directions, and their feathers were ruffled. Both of them gave their wings a few small shakes to make the feathers look nicer again.  
  
“Noah, go to your room and get dressed,” Castiel told him and looked at the boy who was still sitting on the bed, staring up at him. Castiel turned his back to Noah and Dean and quickly pulled on some pants, using his wings to shield his half-naked form from Noah’s eyes. He was wearing his underwear and a t-shirt which wasn’t inappropriate to let the children see him in, but he preferred to wear more clothes in their presence.   
  
“But I want you to help me…” Noah murmured and stared up at Cas from under his lashes.  
  
Castiel sighed. “You are five years old, Noah, you can get dressed by yourself now, so go get dressed.”  
  
Noah pouted and glanced back at Dean, silently hoping that his father would agree with him.  
  
“Don’t look at me, sweetie, do as your papa says,” Dean said and chuckled at him.  
  
Noah sighed and scooted over to the edge of the bed before jumping down on the floor. He padded over to the door before opening it and disappearing over into his own room across the hallway.   
  
“Are you coming?” Castiel asked Dean when he was fully dressed and started moving over to the door.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, let me wake up first,” Dean mumbled. He fell back on the bed and stretched his limbs sleepily, making the angel roll his eyes at him.  
  
Castiel went downstairs and greeted the twins when he entered the living room. Both of them jumped up to greet him back, and it didn’t take long before Noah and Dean came downstairs too.  
  
A few minutes later Adrian came down again, soon followed by both Eden and Jason.  
  
Jason was wearing one of Dean’s t-shirts and an old pair of jeans that Castiel had left for him because he didn’t have any extra clothes with him. They fit him rather well since he and Dean were about the same height but Dean had a bit more muscle. He and Eden smiled at each other as they entered the living room/kitchen together.  
  
“Good morning,” Eden smiled at everyone when she entered.  
  
Her siblings all looked up, surprised to see Jason standing next to her.  
  
“Did Jason sleep over?” Adrian asked. Noah stood next to him and blinked up at Jason curiously.  
  
“Jason!” the twins beamed in unison and jumped over to him. Molly barked happily and went over to sniff at Jason’s feet, and he reached down to pat her.  
  
“Yeah, we let him stay the night since it was late last night when he and Eden came back, and Cas thought he looked tired,” Dean explained from the kitchen where he helped Cas put breakfast on the table.  
  
“That’s cool! Wanna play video games with us?” Isaac begged and grinned up at Jason.  
  
“Err, sure, later maybe,” Jason replied. His hair was a little messy from sleep, and Eden couldn’t help but chuckle at that.  
  
“If we’re gonna play in pairs, I want Jason on my team so I can beat you and Adrian,” Lily said.  
  
“No way!” Isaac exclaimed.  
  
Adrian got between them and gently pried them apart. He smirked smugly between them as he said, “No, no, no. Jason will join teams with _me_ and then we’ll beat your asses so much you won’t get any points at all.”  
  
“Nooo!” the twins exclaimed in unison, and Jason laughed at them.  
  
“Remember you can play video games for a maximum of two and half hours a day on the weekends,” Dean reminded them. He and Cas had to limit the kids’ time at the TV to make sure they weren’t glued to it all day.   
  
The twins both groaned unhappily at that.  
  
They all went over to the table to have breakfast. Adrian and the twins ate some as well, although they had already ate a little food earlier. They asked Eden and Jason about how their prom had gone, and Eden told them about the things that had happened and that the bullies had pretty much left her alone. She and Jason didn’t mention their new relationship to them yet, and Dean and Castiel didn’t say anything either.   
  
Afterwards, Lily and Isaac did the dishes with Adrian since it was their turn to do chores. Castiel had gone to the laundry room to do some laundry, and Noah was playing around with Molly.  
  
Noah ran around the living room with Molly chasing her him and her favorite ball, and Eden grinned at the scene. She was glad that her little brother wasn’t too shy in Jason’s presence anymore.  
  
“Daddy! Isaac splashed water on me!” Lily whined from the sink.   
  
“Liar!” Isaac said defensively.  
  
“I saw you do it,” Adrian scowled when he came over to them with more dirty plates from the dining table.  
  
Dean sighed from the living room where he was getting rid of some of the twins’ toys from the floor so that Noah wouldn’t trip over them again. “No water splashing or there will be no candy tonight,” he threatened. Isaac made a noise of protest from the kitchen.  
  
Eden chuckled at her siblings. She and Jason were standing in the area between the living room and the kitchen, watching the others clean.  
  
“You sure have a lot of activity in this house,” Jason commented.  
  
Eden laughed. “Yeah, we certainly do. But I kinda like it this way, as long as they aren’t fighting for real.”  
  
Noah came running towards them, squealing when he had Molly right on his heels, but he didn’t manage to step aside in time when he reached them because he was busy looking over his shoulder at the dog, and he ended up running straight into Jason.  
  
“Uff!” Noah exclaimed in pain and fall back into Molly. The dog managed to stay up and avoid falling over, preventing them both from ending up on the floor, but she did give a small, pained yelp.  
  
“You okay?” Jason asked and stared down at him in worry. Eden gasped but was relieved that Noah hadn’t fallen over.  
  
Noah straightened up and looked up at Jason from under his lashes. He seemed a little embarrassed about having bumped into Jason like that. “Sorry I bumped into you…” he murmured and gave Jason an innocent look.  
  
Jason chuckled. “That’s alright.”  
  
“Did you get hurt?” Eden asked Noah who gently shook his head in reply. Eden sighed in relief. “Be careful when you run around like that, or you’ll end up with scrapes like you did last month on the asphalt, remember?”  
  
Noah had been playing in the street with the twins last month while they were all taking a walk in the evening. Their play had gotten a little rough, and Noah had lost his balance while running and ended up falling onto the hard asphalt, hurting his elbows and knees. He had healed by now but it had hurt pretty badly after it happened.  
  
“I remember… I’ll be careful,” Noah promised and cringed at the memory. Molly leaned in now that he wasn’t paying attention and snatched the ball from his hands. Noah made a noise of protest at the dog and glared at her.  
  
Dean chuckled from the living room and patted Molly as he walked past her and over to the kitchen. Castiel returned from the laundry room again, and the kids were finally done with the dishes.  
  
“Maybe I should head home soon…” Jason said, shifting on his feet.  
  
“Nooo, we didn’t play video games yet!” Isaac protested.  
  
Castiel smiled at Isaac’s reaction and looked up at Jason who was about Dean’s height. “You may stay as long as you like.”  
  
“Oh, okay. Thanks,” Jason smiled. He startled slightly when he felt something on his leg, but quickly relaxed when he noticed it was just Eden’s tail that was curling around it while she smiled up at him.  
  
Dean’s eyes narrowed a bit at the gesture, but a firm look from Cas made him look away again.  
  
Adrian froze when he saw Eden’s tail curling around Jason’s leg, and the twins got real quiet too. They all knew what the gesture meant and they stared wide-eyed and in disbelief at the scene. Noah wasn’t completely sure what the gesture meant but he hadn’t seen his siblings do it before, so he too looked a little surprised and confused. Eden was oblivious to their staring.  
  
“Oh my god, are you and Jason together?!” Lily blurted, gasping in surprise.   
  
Eden snapped her head around to look at her sister in surprise, and she followed her siblings’ stares down to her tail. She blushed and quickly pulled her tail away from Jason’s leg, feeling slightly embarrassed and self-conscious. Jason shifted in slight discomfort when everyone’s stares were on him.  
  
“Yeah, so what?” Eden murmured and felt her face burn. It was embarrassing to let her siblings know that she and Jason were more than just friends now.  
  
Lily beamed and jumped in excitement. “Eden’s got a boyfriend!” she squealed.  
  
“Ew…” Isaac grimaced. Lily slapped his leg with her tail and scowled at him, and he glared back at her.  
  
“About time… I was wondering how long you were going to keep acting like you were just friends,” Adrian muttered and looked between them.  
  
Eden and Jason both blushed at his words.  
  
“I-It was that obvious?” Eden stuttered.  
  
Adrian rolled his eyes. “Well, yeah.”  
  
Noah looked between all of them, not really understanding what was going on. “Jason is Eden’s boyfriend?” he asked carefully. “What’s a boyfriend…?”  
  
“That’s someone you kiss with,” Lily snickered.  
  
“And do other nasty things with that you don’t wanna know about yet…” Adrian muttered and smirked over at Eden and Jason when they both turned bright pink in their faces. Noah just gave him a confused stare, not understanding what he meant.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s someone you love very deeply, like your papa and I love each other, and it’s someone you would want to have children with someday.”  
  
Noah’s eyes widened. “Eden and Jason are gonna have babies?” He looked up at them in surprise and studied them curiously.  
  
Adrian burst out laughing, and Jason’s face was redder than ever.  
  
Eden stared in shock at Noah after his comment, and her face was just as red as Jason’s. “No! We’re not having babies! Uh, I mean not yet, uh, I mean…” She trailed off, feeling more embarrassed than ever when she felt Jason stare at her, and she just wished that the floor would open up and swallow her.   
  
Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle even though he felt sorry for his daughter at the moment. Dean seemed to feel the same.  
  
Isaac suddenly looked up at Dean and asked, “Hey, is it true that babies are made when a boy and a girl lie naked in the bed together and do weird movements?”  
  
Dean stared down at Isaac in shock. “Where did you hear that?”  
  
“Some boy in school said so…” Lily explained before Isaac could open his mouth to reply. “What kind of movements do you make to make a baby?” she asked curiously and tilted her head at Dean. Eden had already told her about her getting periods at some point, but she hadn’t really explained to her in details what sex was.  
  
Dean groaned loudly. “Oh god, no more how-are-babies-made talks…”  
  
“I’m not gonna stay around this time to listen to that,” Eden murmured. Her cheeks were still bright red, and Jason also looked a little uncomfortable about the direction the conversation was going.  
  
Castiel went over to Noah, picking him up. “If you are going to explain that to the twins I don’t want Noah hearing it; he’s too young,” he told Dean.  
  
“ _Me?_ I explained it last time, it’s _your_ turn to explain it now,” Dean argued.   
  
Castiel made a face but didn’t argue about it. He sighed and handed Noah over to Eden, who gently took him and let him sit on her arm. “If you and Jason are going upstairs can you please take Noah with you? I don’t want him to hear this yet.”  
  
“But I wanna hear!” Noah whined. Like all children he hated being told that he was too young to hear or do something, especially when his older siblings could.  
  
“I seriously doubt you want to know about such things yet,” Eden chuckled at him. She glanced and Jason and told him, “Let’s head upstairs. Unless you want to listen to that conversation?”  
  
“Not particularly. It was awkward enough when my parents told Emma about it,” Jason murmured and followed Eden out of the room.  
  
Eden put Noah down again and they walked upstairs together. Dean and Castiel helped each other explain the topic to the twins while Adrian stayed around to listen in and watch the twins’ shocked and disgusted faces.  
  
Eden and Jason went to Eden’s room together, and Eden gestured for Noah to follow so that he wouldn’t have to sit around alone in his room.  
  
Once they were in the room, Noah grinned and jumped up on Eden’s soft bed, burying his face in the pillows she kept by the headboard. There were two of Eden’s old stuffed animals on top of the bed and Noah loved when he was allowed to play with them.   
  
Eden chuckled at her brother and closed the door. “Don’t wreck my bed, Noah, I just made it.”  
  
“Okay,” Noah replied and moved to sit up, crossing his legs under him while he picked up Eden’s stuffed animals to play with.  
  
Jason smiled over at Noah as the boy sat on the bed with his side to them, playing with Eden’s old stuffed animals and humming to himself. Jason’s hands were buried in his pockets and he shifted a little restlessly until Eden came over to him.  
  
“I’m glad I’m not my parents right now,” Eden chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, no shit. Do the twins really not know this stuff yet?”  
  
“They’re only ten!” Eden argued. “I was twelve when my papa told me.”  
  
“I think I was nine when my dad told me… Although my mom got furious when she found out about it; she thought I was too young.”  
  
Eden laughed a little and moved her tail over to touch Jason’s leg again. She blushed and moved it away when Jason gave her a curious look. “Sorry, I can try stop doing that if it bothers you…” she said and stared down at the floor.  
  
Jason smiled. “It doesn’t bother me, I kinda like it. But I wish I had a tail to reciprocate the gesture with…”  
  
Eden gave him a sad smile, and Noah’s head poked up when the heard the word ‘tail’.  
  
“I also wanna have a tail… It’s no fair not having one…” Noah pouted.  
  
They looked over at him and Eden laughed softly. “Jason doesn’t have one either. He doesn’t even have wings like you do.”  
  
Noah considered that for a moment and looked Jason up and down, studying him. “I feel sorry for you…” he told Jason sincerely.  
  
Jason chuckled. “Thanks. I guess we both know how it feels to be different from the others then, huh.” He smiled when Noah gave him a shy but happy smile before turning his attention back to Eden’s toys.  
  
Eden smiled at the scene. She liked to watch Jason interact with Noah and how Noah was so calm and accepting of Jason. Jason looked back at her then and slowly moved forward, placing his hands on her hips. His touch was very light, and Eden could feel him silently asking permission to have his hands there, so Eden gave him a small nod in reply. Jason smiled and stepped closer, his hands tightening on her hips, and they smiled shyly at each other.  
  
Eden had to lean her head back a little to look up at Jason who was over a head taller than her, but it didn’t bother her that much; she liked his tall appearance. She moved her hand up to Jason’s face and pulled him down for a kiss, humming in approval when their lips met. She was already starting to learn how to move her lips against his and what to do to make him moan in response.  
  
Jason pulled away after a few moments and stared back at her. “What about Noah?” he whispered, glancing at Noah out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Eden rolled her eyes. “Noah doesn’t care,” she chuckled and kissed him again.  
  
Noah titled his head and watched curiously as his sister and Jason kissed. He watched for a few moments before turning his attention back to the stuffed animals and continued playing.  
  
Jason was so focused on feeling Eden’s lips against his own that he hadn’t noticed his hand slowly moving away from her hips until it suddenly came into contact with Eden’s feathers.  
  
Eden pulled away from their kiss with a surprised gasp, and Jason immediately moved his hands away from her.  
  
“Sorry, it wasn’t on purpose,” Jason blurted, staring at her with wide eyes.  
  
Eden blinked at him before she snickered at his reaction. “It’s okay. You, um, you may touch my wings now – but not the base of my wings where my oil glands are. If you do that I will smack you so hard with my wing you’ll be seeing stars for a month,” she warned.  
  
Jason flinched a bit at the threat. “Yeah, okay, I’ll stay away from that place then.” He looked at her wings before looking back at her face. “But… I can really touch them?” He stared at her wings again, feeling a spark of excitement inside at the idea of touching those beautiful wings.  
  
Eden curled her tail shyly next to her leg and looked up at Jason from under her lashes. “Yes, you can touch them… when we’re alone. But please don’t over-grope them right away; I’m not used to having them touched.”  
  
“Of course,” Jason immediately said.  
  
Eden smiled in satisfaction, and they went over to the bed to play a game. Noah was eager to join them, and Jason looked very surprised when Noah slowly got up into his lap to sit during the game. Eden grinned widely and was happy that Noah trusted Jason so much.  
  
  


***

  
  
Meanwhile Dean and Castiel had been explaining to the twins where babies come from, and after they were done explaining, Lily and Isaac stared at them with wide eyes.  
  
“That sounds gross,” Lily grimaced. “And painful…”  
  
“Yeah, and really messy,” Isaac added. “Did you really do that when you made me and Lily? And Eden, Adrian and Noah too?”  
  
“Yeah, we did, and it’s not gross at all. You’ll know that when you’re old enough,” Dean mumbled, still feeling uncomfortable and awkward about discussing the topic.  
  
“Doesn’t it hurt?” Lily asked and looked up at Castiel.  
  
Castiel blushed slightly at her question and shifted awkwardly. “No, usually not, but the first time mostly does,” he replied. “And I think I will go bake something now…” He moved over to the kitchen, desperate to get away from the conversation.  
  
Adrian laughed. “I don’t think papa likes this conversation.”  
  
“Do you?” Dean asked and raised his eyebrow at Adrian.  
  
“No, but Lily and Isaac’s faces were too fun to miss,” Adrian chuckled and went over to the TV to start playing a video game. Molly followed him and went over to find her chew toy again.  
  
The phone suddenly rang and Dean went over to get it. The twins jumped over to Adrian by the TV to play video games with him, but they were still a little disgusted by the sex education they had just gotten.  
  
Dean picked up the hand-held phone and saw that it was Jo who was calling. “Hey Jo, getting worried about your boy?” he teased when he picked up. Castiel glanced over his shoulder at him from the kitchen when he heard it was Jo calling.  
  
 _“Hi Dean,”_ Jo smiled on the other end of the phone. _“Well, I’m just wondering if you’re gonna keep him there all day or what? I’m eager to hear his stories about prom in more detail.”_  
  
“Well, he’s upstairs with Eden right now and I don’t really know when he’s gonna head home. Cas told him to stay as long as he wants, so it’s hard to say when he’s gonna be home.”  
  
 _“They’re up there alone? I’m telling you those two have a thing for each other!”_  
  
Dean chuckled. “Noah’s with them. And Jason didn’t tell you yet, did he?”  
  
 _“Tell me what?”_ Jo asked, and Dean could practically hear her frowning at him.  
  
“Well,” Dean started, “it seems that you and I are in-laws now and not just old friends anymore…”  
  
There was a loud gasp on the other end of the phone. _“Oh my god, he finally confessed to her?! Or she to him? Wow, I should have seen that coming!”_ Jo grinned. _“You haven’t killed my son, have you?”_  
  
Dean laughed. “Of course I did, I’ll send him home to you in pieces.”  
  
 _“That’s not funny, Dean!”_ Jo scolded. _“But seriously, how come you didn’t even sound mad or annoyed when you told me? I expected you to go all protective and cut the furniture open with your wings in anger and super overprotectiveness the day Eden finds a boyfriend.”_  
  
“Please, I’m more civilized than that,” Dean snorted. He mentally glared at Jo when she huffed in response when she was clearly not convinced. “But Eden seems happy, and I’ve known Jason since he was born and I know that he’s a decent guy, so I’m not particularly worried. Besides, I kinda knew how she feels about him…”  
  
He could hear Jo grin through the phone when she said, _“I think we all knew that. I’m glad my son finally acted like a real man and told her what he feels about her – or at least I believe it was him who confessed. And now we’re gonna be a family, Dean! I’m so excited!”_  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I can hear you wetting your pants in excitement already.” He ignored the way Castiel glared in disapproval at him when he told her that.  
  
 _“You’re such a jerk!”_ Jo growled. _“Anyway, when Jason leaves please tell him to buy me some eggs and cheese on the way, I forgot to buy that earlier. And greet Cas and the kids from me.”_  
  
“Sure, I’ll tell him that. Greetings from us as well,” Dean smiled. “Bye Jo.” He hung up after she said goodbye too, and put the phone back before walking over to Cas in the kitchen.  
  
“Must you always be so rude to Jo?” Castiel murmured when Dean came over to him. Castiel was currently mixing flour, eggs, and sugar into a bowl. He was making buns which they would eat with cheese, peanut butter, ham, and whatever else the kids decided to put on them.  
  
Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist while standing behind him. “It’s just for good fun – she knows that.”  
  
“Maybe, but the children may not know, and I don’t want them picking up bad habits from you.”  
  
“Oh, c’mon, Cas, they know that Jo and I are just fooling around,” Dean spoke and leaned down to nibble gently at the skin on Castiel’s neck. The angel squirmed in his hold, trying not to giggle when it tickled a bit. “Though I find it a lot more pleasurable to fool around with you…” Dean smirked and slowly moved his hand over Castiel’s stomach and down to his crotch. He pressed his own groin against the angel’s ass and squeezed the angel’s soft dick gently with his hand on his crotch.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel gasped and bucked. He didn’t know which way to buck since he had Dean’s dick pressed against his ass from behind and his hand on his crotch in the front. He growled and tried to snake his way out of Dean’s hold. “Stop it, the children can see us.” He blushed and tried to glare at his mate but it was difficult when Dean was behind him.  
  
“They’re too busy with video games, and Eden and Noah are still upstairs with Jason,” Dean argued and went forward to wrap his arms around Cas again. “Besides… I can’t help but want you,” he whispered into the angel’s ear, making his mate shiver.  
  
“We had sex last night, Dean…” Castiel reminded him and rolled his eyes that Dean was already horny again.  
  
“So what? You can never get enough sex,” Dean said and rubbed Castiel’s flat stomach with his hands. He moved his hands under the angel’s shirt, enjoying the feeling of Cas’ soft skin. Castiel’s wings were sandwiched between them, and Dean could feel them twitch slightly when he touched the angel’s belly which told him that Cas definitely liked what he was doing. “And we need to have heat sex again soon, Cas.”  
  
“You’ll have to wait until the summer holidays for that,” Castiel smirked and leaned back into the demon.  
  
“Do I have to wait for the summer holidays for regular sex too?”   
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “No, of course not. I cannot wait that long myself, not with the way you’re teasing me at the moment.”  
  
Dean smirked and hummed against Castiel’s ear. “Why? Do you like it?” He roamed his rough hands over the angel’s belly again, feeling Cas flinch slightly when he started moving his hands up to his nipples.  
  
“Yes, I like it, and stop it already,” Castiel grumbled and blushed. He could feel his ass beginning to slick up at Dean’s ministrations, and he really didn’t want to be wet in front of his family even though there was no way they could tell. There was a small possibility that Adrian would be able to smell it since alphas could more easily pick up the scent of a female or submissive’s slick, but they would have to sniff the air very closely and would often not be able to identify the smell unless the female/submissive was in heat or if they were already familiar with the scent of that person’s arousal – which Adrian definitely wasn’t.   
  
Dean, however, could easily smell that his mate was getting wet, and he grinned almost smugly when he managed to get Castiel excited. Castiel only pushed him away when he felt Dean’s smugness through their bond, and Dean reluctantly stepped away and let Cas finish baking.   
  
After a little while Eden, Jason and Noah finally came downstairs again. Jason ended up playing video games with Adrian and the twins while Eden and Noah watched and cheered for them.  
  
Later it was time to eat the buns that Castiel had baked, and Jason was amazed by the amount of noise around the table again. Isaac’s voice was pretty loud when he spoke to someone, and the twins were both constantly talking although Lily was a little quieter than her twin brother. Noah didn’t say much but instead enjoyed the food. Dean and Castiel had to remind him all the time that they did not feed Molly at the table, but Noah had a hard time not letting the dog have any when they were all eating and Molly had to watch.   
  
Jason decided to head home in the late afternoon, knowing that his parents and sister were probably waiting. He and Eden had agreed to go somewhere together soon, just the two of them, and since they both had their final exams soon Eden had suggested they could study together.  
  
They were all gathered in the entrance hall to say goodbye to Jason he was currently putting on his shoes and making sure he had everything with him. His prom suit was in a plastic bag which Cas had given him.  
  
“Is Jason going already?” Noah asked and peered up at Eden.  
  
“Yes, he has to go home because Tom, Jo and Emma are waiting for him,” Eden smiled and reached down to run a hand through Noah’s black hair affectionately.   
  
“Aww, but it’s so fun to play video games with him!” Isaac whined.  
  
Adrian chuckled. “What are you talking about? Jason and I beat your ass.”  
  
“Oi, language,” Dean scolded and scowled at Adrian.  
  
“In the second round, yes, but first he was with me and Lily against you and we beat you!” Isaac spoke, and Lily nodded next to him.   
  
“You were three against one – not exactly a fair game…” Adrian muttered.  
  
Eden snickered. “Sore loser.”  
  
“Shut up – _you_ try beating Jason at a game when he’s got two helpers!”  
  
Jason grinned over at him while he pulled on his second shoe before finally standing up, ready to leave.  
  
Castiel took a step towards Jason, smiling at him. “It was nice having you over, Jason. Drive home safely.”  
  
“Thanks. I will,” Jason smiled, and was surprised when Castiel pulled him into a quick hug. They hadn’t hugged before, only shaken hands, and Jason was very careful when he reached up his arm to return the hug – he didn’t dare touch one of the angel’s feathers by accident, especially with Dean watching him closely.   
  
Castiel gave him an approving smile after he pulled back, and Dean moved forward to hug Jason as well. After Dean had stepped back Jason was attacked by the twins who also went over to hug him, but Adrian wasn’t really the hugging type – not many alphas his age were – so instead they just bumped fists and nodded at each other.  
  
They were all a little surprised when Noah came over and wrapped his arms around Jason’s waist, hugging him. “Goodbye, Jason, see you soon.”  
  
Jason smiled and returned the hug the best he could. “Yeah, see you soon, Noah.”  
  
Noah pulled back and gave him a shy smile before going back over to Castiel and Dean, leaning into his papa’s side once more.  
  
Lily giggled like mad when it was Eden’s turn to say goodbye to Jason. The two of them glanced awkwardly at each other, and eventually Lily burst out, “Just kiss already! I wanna see you kiss!”  
  
“Lily!” Castiel scolded her for being rude.  
  
Eden flushed bright pink and Jason rubbed the back of his neck and looked elsewhere.  
  
“Jeez, must you be so embarrassing…” Eden muttered and scowled at Lily. She slowly turned to face Jason again, giving him a hesitant look. Jason looked just as uncomfortable and self-conscious as she was when everyone was looking at them.   
  
Adrian rolled his eyes when the young couple just continued staring at each other awkwardly. “Just do it already, Lily won’t leave you alone until you’ve done it anyway.”  
  
Eden glared over her shoulder at him, although her flushed cheeks didn’t really make her look very intimidating. _“Fine,”_ she told him with a slight snap before she turned around to face Jason again, pulling him down into a kiss with a hand on the back of his neck.  
  
Jason made a surprised sound, and their lips only touched for a few seconds before Eden pulled away again, blushing and looking slightly awkward.  
  
Lily cheered happily and Isaac made a disgusted grimace when he saw Eden kiss Jason. Adrian’s expression was pretty blank, while Noah just tilted his head curiously.  
  
Castiel felt Dean tense up a little when they saw their daughter kiss her boyfriend for the first time, but demon didn’t really let it show.  
  
They finally said goodbye to Jason who went outside to Tom’s car which was still parked in the driveway. They all waved goodbye at him as he got into the car, and he promised he’d bring Dean back the clothes he had borrowed next time they saw each other.  
  
It took Jason around forty-five minutes to get to his hometown, and another ten before he was home since he had to do shopping first. Jo was at the door immediately when he arrived.  
  
“Jason! About freaking time!” Jo exclaimed and pulled Jason into a hug as soon as he had crossed the threshold.  
  
“Mom…!” Jason groaned when Jo hugged him a bit too tight for his liking before she finally let go. He was lucky the eggs didn’t get squashed between them in the bag.  
  
“Dean told me that you and Eden are finally together. Took you long enough to be a man,” Jo teased and gave his shoulder a small bump with her fist. Tom appeared behind her, chuckling.  
  
“Yes, it was about time indeed,” Tom spoke.  
  
“So what…” Jason murmured and quickly took off his shoes in the entrance hall after having handed the shopping bag over to his mother.  
  
Emma popped up behind their parents, snickering at her brother. “I hope you lock the door if you’re ever gonna have sex with her in this house. Didn’t Katherine’s little brother once walk in on you and Katherine in bed at her house?” She quickly dodged the slipper that Jason threw at her and laughed at him (it was one of Jo’s slippers from the shoe cabinet).  
  
“Shut up and go play with dolls or something!” Jason snapped, his face red with embarrassment. He and Emma got along well and he had always kept bullies off her back when they were in school together, but like with all siblings they loved to tease and annoy each other sometimes.  
  
“I don’t play with dolls anymore!”  
  
“Hey, don’t abuse my slipper!” Jo growled and went over to pick up the slipper that had landed somewhere behind Emma. Emma just grinned and stuck her tongue out at Jason before she disappeared from the entrance hall. Jason glared daggers at her.  
  
Tom laughed at their interaction and went over to wrap an arm around Jason’s shoulders. “I’m glad you and Eden finally got together. But please remember to use condoms…”  
  
Jason groaned and wrestled out of Tom’s hold. “Jeez, dad! Who do think I am?”  
  
Tom and Jo just laughed, and Jason went into his room to change clothes before sitting down with his family and telling them about how the prom went.

  
  


***

  
  
  
Dean didn’t stop letting Castiel know how horny he was, and he kept touching the angel whenever the kids weren’t looking – touching his gorgeous wings, rubbing his back and purposefully moving his fingers over the angel’s sensitive oil glands which caused him to moan involuntarily, and moving his tail up to tease against Cas’ ass and crotch. It drove Castiel mad because the more Dean touched him the more aroused he got.  
  
When they finally entered their bedroom that night Dean quickly locked the door and pulled Cas into a fierce, deep kiss. Castiel moaned into his mouth but he didn’t submit into the kiss like he usually did. Instead, he kissed Dean back hard and slowly made them move towards the bed. Dean wasted no time in getting them to fall into bed together, but once they were lying down Castiel quickly pushed the demon back against the bed before climbing on top of him and straddling his hips.  
  
“You’re kinda bossy today,” Dean remarked. He panted slightly because of their heavy kiss, and his pupils dilated with lust as he watched Cas sit on top of him.  
  
“And you are the biggest tease on this Earth,” Castiel growled, but not unkindly. He sat back, letting his ass rest on top of Dean’s crotch as he straddled him, and spread his wings out slightly to let his mate see them. He purposefully didn’t spread them very much, making Dean growl a bit because the demon wanted to see more of them. Castiel just smirked down at him before reaching out his hand, revealing the tie that was in his grasp.  
  
Dean frowned. “Where’d you get that from?”  
  
“From the drawer while you were busy kissing me,” Castiel replied and gave Dean a smirk that was unusually smug. He reached down, placing the tie over Dean’s eyes before beginning to tighten it around his head.  
  
“Whoa, what’s this?” Dean asked with a small hint of discomfort in his voice when the angel began blindfolding him.  
  
“You’ve teased me all day so it’s only fair I tease you back,” Castiel spoke. “And do _not_ try to unfold the tie,” he growled when Dean reached up his hands towards his face.  
  
Dean tensed a little, surprised by the command, before slowly pulling his hands away again and let his arms rest along his side. He flinched a bit when he suddenly felt Cas starting to undress him, and he lifted his torso up from the bed to allow his mate to unbutton the shirt below his wings and pull it off over his head. Once he was shirtless he felt Cas move away from him and starting to unbuckle his belt and undoing his pants. Dean felt a spark of arousal run through his body when the angel undressed him, and he growled in approval when Cas let his fingers run over his cock which was hard and heavy in his boxers. The angel teasingly ran his fingertips up along the clothed shaft, but his touch was so feather-light that Dean gave an annoyed grunt in response, wanting more. Castiel ignored his grunt and instead grabbed the waistband of the underwear, pulling them down to let Dean’s cock slip free. The demon moaned at how relieving it felt that his cock was free now, and the angel quickly pulled the boxers down over his thighs and legs before throwing them to the floor.  
  
Castiel moved up to straddle Dean again, keeping himself up with his shins placed on the bed. Dean could feel the angel’s soft feathers touching his thighs as the wings were folded behind Castiel’s back, and the feeling only made his cock even harder.  
  
“Fuck, Cas, stop being a tease and let me see already,” Dean groaned. His wings gave a small flap against the bed, and his tail twisted impatiently on the bed next to Castiel’s leg.   
  
“Not yet,” Castiel replied, and Dean could hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
Suddenly Castiel’s warm, soft hands were on his chest, and Dean let out a weak moan. The angel roamed his hands over Dean’s skin and watched the muscles twitch at his touch. Then he moved his hands further down below Dean’s belly button before running his hands up over the demon’s stomach, chest and shoulders, keeping his touch light and sensual. Dean responded with a pleased moan, and he couldn’t help but buck his hips up to seek friction.  
  
Castiel placed a firm hand on Dean’s hip. “Stop moving.”  
  
“Then stop teasing!” Dean retorted, feeling impatient and annoyed that Cas wasn’t giving him what he needed.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes (which Dean couldn’t see), before moving his hands up to Dean’s shoulders. “Soften your wings,” he told him, waiting for Dean to comply. Dean sighed and forced his feathers to go soft to allow the angel to touch them without risking getting cut.   
  
Castiel ran his fingers along the feathers, watching them twitch at his touch. Then he buried his hands in Dean’s softened feathers and began moving his hands over them and rubbing in the spots that Dean liked best. Dean let out a long, pleased moan and bucked his hips up again, but Cas sat down on his upper thighs to keep him still. He purposefully avoiding touching Dean’s dick in any way, and it only made the demon even more desperate.  
  
Dean moaned when Castiel leaned down over him, kissing his jaw with such affection that it made Dean close his eyes under the blindfold and dwell in the feeling. Castiel was submitting to Dean as he kissed and gently nuzzled his jaw and neck, but at the same time it was him who was in control at the moment. The gesture made Dean’s cock twitch between his legs, and he could feel precome leaking out and trickle down the shaft already. His alpha body was itching to grab the angel and turn him over and press him hard into the mattress to stake his claim on him yet again, but at the same time he wanted to be at Castiel’s mercy for once. He loved it when the angel took control but it was a shame that he rarely did it – Castiel himself preferred to have Dean be the dominating one in bed.  
  
Castiel pulled away from Dean’s neck again and turned his attention back to the demon’s wings. He grasped a handful of feathers with his hand and gave them a firm tug – something he knew that Dean liked – and he smiled when Dean responded by gritting out a loud “Fuck!” and jerking his body upwards. He continued roaming his one hand over Dean’s muscled chest and stomach while his other hand explored Dean’s dark red feathers. He leaned down again, nibbling at Dean’s wing bone which was one of the main erogenous zones on his body.  
  
“Cas…” Dean practically whined and couldn’t help but jerk his hips up again to seek friction. His dick was so hard that it was _painful,_ and he knew it would be red and purple from want if he looked at it. He just wanted Cas to _touch_ it already. “Haven’t you teased me long enough now? Just _touch me_ already,” he whined.  
  
“I _am_ touching you,” Castiel pointed out and purred against Dean’s wing. His ass was slightly raised in the air while he was leaning over Dean’s body with his head resting by the demon’s right wing on the bed.  
  
Dean groaned and flapped his tail against the bed in frustration. “You know what I mean,” he grumbled impatiently.   
  
Castiel chuckled and leaned in closer to Dean, just inches from his face. “I know.” He placed a soft kiss on Dean’s lips, smirking when Dean tried to follow his lips with his own when he pulled away. “But I’m not done with you yet.” Dean whined in frustration.   
  
Castiel continued teasing and touching Dean’s torso and wings until he could feel the demon being on the edge of madness. When he looked down and saw Dean’s neglected cock being red and painful-looking he almost sorry for his mate. Finally he pulled back and slowly began taking off his own clothes.  
  
Dean went still when he heard the rustling of clothes and felt Cas move on top of him. “Cas… are you undressing?”  
  
“Yes, well spotted,” Castiel teased and continued taking off his clothes until he was completely naked. He straddled Dean’s hips once more and leaned down to kiss his way up the demon’s stomach and chest.  
  
Dean moaned under the angel’s ministrations and moved his hands up to touch Cas, but his hands were quickly slapped away. “Oh c’mon, Cas! Can’t I at least touch you? You’re my _mate;_ I’m allowed to touch you.”  
  
“Yes you are, but not at the moment,” Castiel purred against Dean’s chest.  
  
Dean was about to protest but instead ended up flinching and gasping when Castiel touched his nipples. He had never really liked having his nipples touched – he didn’t think it was manly – but Cas still liked to touch them sometimes. Dean didn’t say anything since he was pretty sure that Cas would ignore any protests he would make and touch them anyway, so he let his mate touch him as he wanted instead.  
  
Castiel smiled in victory when Dean didn’t protest, and he leaned his body further down over Dean’s as he began licking and kissing his way up to Dean’s shoulder and wings. He ended up leaning his body too far down against Dean’s, making his naked and hard dick bump into the demon’s abdomen. He gasped and quickly moved back.  
  
“Cas… Are you naked?” Dean asked. His voice was a little hoarse with arousal, and his dick twitched with interest between his legs. He had thought that Cas was at least still wearing his underwear, but it seemed that the angel wasn’t wearing a single piece of clothing right now. It only made him want to touch the angel’s body even more.  
  
“Yes, but that’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”  
  
“It’s something I never get tired of seeing,” Dean retorted with a voice hoarse with lust. “When are you gonna take this stupid blindfold off me so I can look at your gorgeous angel body?”  
  
“Soon.”  
  
“Tease.”  
  
Castiel chuckled. He straightened up, making sure that he wasn’t touching Dean except for where his legs were touching Dean’s thighs as he straddled him. He finally reached behind himself to push his fingers into his already slick hole to open himself up for Dean. He let out a small whimper when two of his fingers slipped inside. His ass was clenching with the need to be filled, and it had been torture for the last twenty minutes to tease Dean because the more he made the demon moan and squirm under him, the more aroused he got. He tried to be quiet as he fingered himself open, but his ass was already so slick and ready for Dean that he couldn’t help but moan with need.  
  
Dean had gotten really quiet when Cas suddenly stopped touching him and instead was making a series of small, suppressed moans, and Castiel knew that Dean was listening very closely to know what was going on.  
  
“Shit, Cas, you’re stretching yourself open, aren’t you?”  
  
Castiel only bit his lip to hold back a moan when his fingers came into contact with his sensitive cervix, but the moan was still loud enough for Dean to hear.  
  
Dean growled in possessiveness and lust, and he moved his hands up to grasp Castiel’s thighs tightly while the angel fingered himself open. Castiel wanted to protest that Dean was touching him when he told him he couldn’t but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. His wings gave a few impatient flaps, and the tips of the feathers teased over Dean’s legs behind him.   
  
It only took a few moments before Castiel decided his body was ready, and he pulled out his fingers and wiped off the slick in the sheets before grabbing Dean’s cock – making Dean moan and tighten his hands on his thighs when he was _finally_ being touched down there – and lined it up with his entrance. He sank down slowly, moaning as he felt Dean’s dick slide into him bit by bit until he was fully seated on Dean’s lap with his cock as far in as it could go.  
  
 _“Fuck,”_ Dean cursed. He dug his fingers into Castiel’s thighs, knowing it would probably leave a few marks on his mate but that didn’t matter. The angel’s channel was warm and tight around him, and he let out a loud, pleased sigh when he was _finally_ buried inside Cas. The relief of being inside that tight heat after so much teasing was almost enough to make Dean come but he desperately held himself back.  
  
Castiel closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of Dean inside him and how wide he was being stretched open. He placed a hand on Dean’s abdomen to steady himself before slowly moving up, making Dean’s cock slide almost all the way out of him before sinking down again. They both moaned and panted in unison, and Castiel slowly began to set a pace that was pleasing for them both.  
  
“Cas, let me see you already,” Dean whined and flapped his tail against Cas’ thigh in impatience. Watching Cas ride him was something he never wanted to miss, because he loved how the angel would always have that shy and yet very blissed out expression on his face when he rode him.  
  
Castiel grunted in pleasure while he bounced himself on Dean’s dick, and he finally reached down to pull the blindfold off Dean. Bright green eyes opened and stared back at him intensely, and Castiel felt himself go a little shy as the demon watched him being in control. They had had sex several hundred times before, and it certainly wasn’t the first time Cas had ridden Dean’s cock, but he didn’t do it often and it still made him feel utterly self-conscious when the demon looked at him while he did it. Castiel wings folded themselves slightly behind his back in an unconscious gesture, but when Dean pinched his thigh he yelped in surprise and quickly spread them out again.  
  
Dean smirked. “That’s better. I like to watch your feathers move while you’re bouncing on my dick.”  
  
Castiel made a sound between a huff and a snort, and continued riding Dean’s cock. He sped up a little and let Dean slip further out before taking him all the way in again, and he adjusted his hips just right so that Dean’s dick rubbed against his cervix and prostate with every move. The angel moaned shamelessly, and his wings flapped behind him on their own as his body was assaulted with pleasure.  
  
“Shit, Cas, you’re so hot.” Dean growled in approval and ran his hands up Cas’ smooth, pale thighs.  
  
“Dean,” the angel whimpered in reply. Dean watched him as he kept riding him, and he bucked his hips up every now and then to meet Cas’ movements.  
  
“I’m gonna come soon,” Dean warned – the feeling of Cas’ warm, tight body around him was almost too much to handle.  
  
“Me too,” Castiel moaned out and closed his eyes briefly.  
  
Dean moved his tail up to tease Castiel’s stretched-out hole, and he used his right hand to grab the angel’s smaller dick and started jerking him off to bring him over the edge. It seemed to work because Castiel cried out and squeezed his eyes shut as he came; shooting come over Dean’s hand and stomach. His ass convulsed around Dean’s cock, bringing the demon over the edge who came with a loud curse and shot his load deep inside Cas. The angel moaned and made slow, gentle movements on Dean’s dick while the demon’s hips continued to give small jerks every time another round of come escaped him. They moaned and sighed, and their bodies were tingling with bliss.  
  
When it was over, Dean raised his gaze to find Cas staring down at him with his bright blue eyes, smiling at him. Dean smiled back, touching the angel’s thighs with affection as Cas remained seated on top of him, before the angel finally moved away from his cock. Come leaked out and ran down Castiel’s thighs, so Dean quickly leaned down over the side of the bed to pick up the towel they kept on the floor next to the bed. He handed it to Cas who took it with a grateful smile and began cleaning them up.  
  
Once they were both clean, Castiel slipped into bed next to Dean and snuggled against his body. Dean smiled and wrapped an arm around him, holding his mate close.  
  
“That was interesting, but I really hate when you’re being a tease,” Dean spoke and chuckled softly.  
  
“You were the one that teased _me_ all day,” Castiel reminded him and smiled sleepily against Dean’s chest.  
  
Dean laughed. “True.” He shifted on the bed, getting comfortable, and Cas shifted a little too. “I think Eden and Jason will be fine…” he said after a few moments of silence.  
  
Castiel smiled against Dean’s chest and closed his eyes. “Yes, I think so too. She seems to be ready enough for a relationship.”  
  
“Can’t believe she’s almost eighteen… It doesn’t feel like it’s that long ago that you were pregnant with her and we were looking forward to having our first baby.”  
  
Castiel hummed. “I know, time goes fast and yet still so slow. I’m satisfied with the life we have had though. I have no regrets.”  
  
Dean smiled and kissed the angel on the head. “Same here.”  
  
They snuggled into each other, pulling the blankets around their bodies, and closed their eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I got some pretty negative comments about the attention on the OCs (mostly here on AO3) I’d like to point out that the OC kids have simply become an important and integrated part of the story, therefore I am writing scenes about them to explore their lives but they are still only side characters (and part main characters, I guess) in the story. Dean/Castiel is still the main pairing but I think Eden/Jason has become like a secondary pairing in the story (like some fics have Sabriel and other pairings as a secondary pairing and write sex scenes between them), so therefore I am putting a bit of the focus on them. I have a lot of readers who like the OCs (it surprised me that so many readers like them so much, and it has motivated me to devote more time and focus on them :) ) and I have some who are not too fond of the OCs (which I don’t blame you for). I’m still going to write what I have planned, and write the Eden/Jason sex scene – and later Noah’s first time – simply because they are a secondary pairing and I think many of my readers won’t mind me writing it. I’m seeing it as an opportunity to explore that part of the story more deeply, and for those who are not into Eden/Jason and Noah and his future mate I recommend that you simply skip those parts – I don’t mind if you skip it, but I would be glad if you don’t flame me for writing it when I post it.
> 
> But it’s just to let you know that yes, Dean/Castiel is still the main pairing and I will pretty much only write sex between them and only once about Eden and later Noah’s first times. I’m trying my best to keep a balance between the focus on the children and on Dean and Cas, but it’s hard to please everyone. There will be a lot of upcoming Dean/Cas centered chapters with some drama and lots of smut so you won’t be disappointed! :)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope what I just wrote made any sense.
> 
> And this chapter turned out insanely long but I couldn’t make myself cut it down XD; 
> 
> **PS:** If there are chapters with less Dean/Cas and more focus on OC pairings it is likely that I won't post it on the LJ community, so if you usually find my updates there I just want you to be aware of this.


	46. Chapter 46

**August 2031 (Castiel is 41 (almost 42) Dean is 43, Eden is 17 (almost 18), Adrian is 14 (almost 15), the twins are 10, Noah is 5, Jo is 42, Tom is 44, Jason is 18, Emma is 14).**  
  
It was early August and Dean and Castiel’s holidays had just ended. The children’s school hadn’t started yet so they were in summer camp during the day and Noah was in kindergarten. Eden stayed at home by herself while mentally preparing herself to start in college soon.  
  
Noah liked his kindergarten and the other children in it, except for a few boys who could sometimes be a little mean. He mostly hung out with the girls in his kindergarten. The boys liked to play rough and play pirates and superheroes and stuff like that where the girls preferred to sit quietly and play, although they did join the boys in playing rough sometimes. Some of the boys made fun of him a bit when Noah sat down with the girls to play with dolls, but the teachers were good at keeping the boys off his back, telling them that it was natural for submissives to play with dolls since they were going to be mothers someday. Noah had the feeling that some of the boys wouldn’t mind playing with dolls either, but that they didn’t do it because it was considered ‘wrong’ for boys to play with them. He thought it was a little silly.  
  
Noah was sitting quietly with three girls on the floor inside, playing with small animal figures. He sat cross-legged on the floor and was so engaged in the play that he hadn’t noticed Connor approaching until he suddenly saw a shadow to his right. He flinched and stared up at Connor with wide, scared eyes, and immediately pulled his wings tighter against his body.  
  
Connor, who was two years older than Noah, stood quietly and watched as Noah played with the girls on the floor. He was in school already, about to start in the second grade, but the school’s after school care was all booked out and they had no space for him, so Connor’s parents and the kindergarten had made an agreement that he could go to the kindergarten after school and stay there until his parents picked him up.   
  
When Connor noticed the fear in Noah’s wide blue eyes he took a small step back, lowering his head. “Sorry…” he murmured before walking away again, joining the other boys outside.  
  
Noah blinked at the demon boy, briefly wondering what that was about, before he turned his attention back to girls and their playing.  
  
It was 3pm already, and the children all gathered to eat the last of their lunch which was mostly fruit. Afterwards they all went outside in the nice weather and played in the opposite end of the large playground. They were playing tag – a popular game in their kindergarten – and they were all running around, squealing and shrieking when they were chased.   
  
Victor, a demon/human hybrid, ran around to try to tag one of the others, and when he spotted Noah he quickly ran after him, hoping to be able to tag him since Noah wasn’t one of the fastest kids.  
  
Noah squealed and began running, mingling with the others to hide in the crowds. He was laughing and having fun just like all the other kids, and he finally managed to shake off Victor who went for a girl instead. When Victor came in his direction again everyone ran in order to get away from him, and one of the angel boys pushed Noah aside while trying to get away from Victor who was right on his heels, making Noah yelp before he landed on the ground with a loud thud. His upper body landed on the asphalt and gravel area of the playground, making Noah cry out in pain when he scraped his hands a little. His knees were on the grass so they were mostly unharmed since he had landed right where the grass and asphalt met.   
  
The others stopped running and gasped when they saw Noah fall over.  
  
The angel boy who had run into Noah just stood there, staring. “That wasn’t my fault…”  
  
“Yeah it was! You pushed him, Max!” one of the girls snapped. A few of the others nodded in agreement, all staring accusingly at the boy.  
  
“No I didn’t!” Max denied stubbornly. It wasn’t the first time that Max had denied doing something wrong, especially when it involved Noah. He had once stolen a toy from Noah that he was playing with and had denied it when the teachers confronted him about it.  
  
Connor suddenly came over, growling. Max looked up in surprise when Connor appeared right in front of him, but then he was suddenly being punched in the face by a very angry Connor whose dark red feathers stood out in anger.  
  
The others gasped in shock, and Max cried in pain and clutched his nose which was bleeding a little. That was when the teachers finally noticed that something was going on.  
  
“Connor!” one of the teachers scolded while she and two other teachers ran across the lawn to get over to them, but Connor ignored her and instead went over to Noah who was trying to get up from the ground.  
  
Noah flinched in surprise when he felt a hand on his arm, but he let the person help him get back on his feet. Once he was up, he sniffled and tried to handle the sharp pain in his hands and elbows, and he turned his head to blink up at Connor in surprise. His blue eyes were still teary but new tears had stopped flowing down his cheeks now.  
  
“You okay?” Connor’s brows were furrowed in worry, and he completely ignored Max who was now crying and wailing somewhere behind him. His focus was entirely on Noah who continued to stare back at him in bewilderment.  
  
Noah nodded a little, giving the older boy a shy look, but their moment was interrupted when the teachers finally arrived and yanked Connor away.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?!” the demon/human teacher scolded at Connor and turned him around so she could look him in the eye while she leaned down to level with him. “Hitting and punching is _not_ allowed here! Go inside!” she growled and pointed over at the main building.   
  
Connor just nodded and gave Noah one last worried glance before he walked up to the main building, his head lowered in shame as the other teachers scowled at him.  
  
The teacher then attended to Noah and checked his wounds, but Noah wasn’t really paying attention to her. He was looking at Connor whom he had always been afraid of and avoided, but now Connor had suddenly punched another boy in the face because he hurt him and he had looked genuinely worried about Noah.  
  
Abby, who was one of Noah’s best friends at kindergarten, came over to him with a concerned expression on her face. She walked by his side as they went back inside the kindergarten’s main building so that the teachers could pour some water on Noah’s wounds. He sniffled a little as he walked, still feeling the throbbing pain in his palms where some skin had been scraped off, but Abby’s support comforted him a little.  
  
Dean and Castiel came at 4:50pm to pick Noah up at the kindergarten. The twins and Adrian were with them because they had been picked up first.   
  
Castiel gasped when Noah came over to him and revealed the scrapes on his palms. The angel took his son’s hands in his own, inspecting the wounds in horror. “What happened?” He looked up at the teacher who was standing a few feet behind Noah.  
  
“Well, it seems some other boy made Noah fall and he hurt his hands on the asphalt outside. Things kind of escalated when Connor came over and gave the poor boy a punch in the face, obviously being angry at him for having hurt Noah,” the teacher explained. They were standing in the big playroom and the other kids were making noise behind them while they played with toys together on the floor and by the tables.  
  
“Ow! Poor Noah!” Lily cringed and came over to Noah to look at his hands. Isaac and Adrian came over too and they both winced in sympathy when they saw the scrapes.   
  
“He _punched_ the boy? Wow, that’s unusual for kindergarteners,” Dean spoke, feeling quite stunned about it.  
  
“Well, Connor is an alpha and he’s seven years old already but he has never displayed violent behavior like that before so it’s surprising for all of us,” the teacher spoke.  
  
Castiel’s brows furrowed as he glanced at Dean who was standing right next to him. “Isn’t Connor the boy who touched Noah’s wings once?” He kept his voice a little low because he didn’t want to remind Noah of the incident.  
  
Dean opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything there was a loud, female voice somewhere behind them. They turned around to look as Connor’s mother and father scolded the boy for having been violent in the kindergarten.  
  
“You do not hit other children! How many times do I have to tell you?” Connor’s mother scolded, glaring at her son with anger. The father didn’t look very impressed either with his son’s behavior.  
  
Connor whined in protest. “But, mom, Max is always being—”  
  
“I don’t care!” his mother cut him off firmly. “You’re grounded for a month!”  
  
Castiel and the others watched the scene silently, and both Castiel and Dean recognized Connor’s parents easily. They had run into each other a few times in the kindergarten (which was combined with the daycare and the pre-k but in separate buildings) since the incident where Connor had touched Noah’s wings, and they had briefly greeted each other whenever they met.  
  
Suddenly, to everyone’s surprise, Noah walked away from where he was standing by Castiel’s side and went over to Connor’s parents with a determined look on his face.  
  
“Please don’t ground him,” Noah spoke, staring up at the two adult demons who looked down at him in surprise. Connor looked taken aback too; he had never seen Noah approach someone like that before. “He was being nice to me, and Max is always so mean…” Noah argued.   
  
Connor’s parents seemed like they didn’t know what to say to that and just stood there, baffled.  
  
“Wow! Noah spoke to strangers!” Isaac grinned, and the others just stared in amazement.   
  
“Well, punching is still not so nice…” Connor’s father finally spoke, glancing from Noah and over to Connor again.  
  
Noah quietly stepped backwards, seeking comfort with his parents now that Connor and his parents were staring at him so intensely that it made him feel a little nervous. Once he was back by Castiel’s side, he clung to his papa’s side and sighed in relief when Castiel let his wing cover some of his body in a loving gesture.  
  
“I’m sure that Max’s parents aren’t happy about it,” the mother said. “But knowing that he did it to defend someone else does make me feel a little better about it.” She smiled down at Connor who was still staring at Noah in bewilderment. Connor looked up at his mother when she spoke and gave her a grin.   
  
“I don’t think we ever really introduced ourselves to each other,” Connor’s father finally spoke. He went over and reached out his hand for Dean and Castiel to shake. “I’m Micah, and this is my mate Leila.”  
  
They all shook hands and introduced themselves, and Isaac was jumping up and down in excitement over having made new non-racist acquaintances. Micah and Leila laughed at him and Castiel looked mildly embarrassed by his son’s hyperness. Noah just continued to hide shyly behind Castiel as Micah and Leila greeted him formerly. His hands were aching a bit too much to shake hands with, which the two demon parents didn’t seem to mind. Connor greeted them as well but he wasn’t brave enough to shake hands just yet; he just watched them all curiously, taking in the kids’ different angel/demon characteristics and noticing how different Noah was from his siblings.  
  
“It was nice finally greeting you properly,” Leila smiled. “Unfortunately Micah got a new job up in Michigan so we’re moving this weekend so that Connor can start in the second grade up there…”  
  
“Michigan, huh? That’s pretty far,” Dean said.  
  
Micah chuckled. “Maybe we’ll move back someday. California is where we both were born and raised, so it’s hard to have to move.” He looked between Dean and Castiel once more before saying, “And by the way, I wanted to let you know that you’re actually not the only angel/demon couple I’ve seen with kids. I was on a business trip to South Dakota and there I saw a female angel and beta demon together. They had two kids and another one on the way, so I think people like you are slowly becoming more and more normal to see. Though I know with certainty that the government is doing whatever it can to prevent the public from knowing that, fearing it’ll encourage other angels and demons to get together…”  
  
Dean and Castiel both looked surprise and happy about the news.  
  
“Yeah? Glad we’re not alone,” Dean said and grinned down at Cas.  
  
“Really? You saw others like us?” Isaac beamed in excitement.  
  
“That’s cool! It’s nice that there are others than daddy and papa, and Damian and Tobias who like each other even though they are angels and demons,” Lily grinned.  
  
“I’m surprised the government can get away with hiding it like that…” Adrian spoke, thoughtfully.  
  
“Probably only because people want to look the other way in that case,” Micah sighed.  
  
Dean snorted. “Let’s see how long people will continue looking the other way.”  
  
They chatted for a few more minutes before they had to go. They said goodbye to each other, and Castiel smiled when he saw Noah and Connor staring at one another as they left together with their respective parents.  
  
Noah was pretty quiet on the way home, complaining about his hands hurting, and Isaac kept pointing out how great it was that Noah had gotten more confident. Castiel too seemed very glad about Noah’s improvement today, and he and Dean shared a small, happy smile together.  
  
  


***

  
  
A couple of weeks later for Eden was off to college. She had been accepted into the veterinarian education at the big college in the city so she wouldn’t be moving to another city. The college hadn’t existed when Dean and Castiel were young; it was about a decade ago that they started building it but it had become one of the largest colleges in the area. Eden was a straight A student so that part made it pretty easy for her to get accepted. The part that had made it difficult was the fact that she was an angel/demon hybrid. She had been out of it from worry that the college would reject her because of her species but luckily the administration at the college weren’t racists, and at the interview had gone very well.  
  
Jason was going to start in the same college as Eden, but he was going to study computers and computer hardware because he wanted to work with computer repairs. Both of them were excited to finally be going to the same school, and were glad they wouldn’t have to have a long distance relationship.   
  
Carter, Kyle and Ariel were going to attend the college as well. Ariel was going to study graphic design, Carter wanted to study consulting, and Kyle was studying hardware just like Jason. Kyle had taken a year off between high school and college to earn some money so he was starting at the same time as the others even though he was older.  
  
Dean had been less thrilled that Eden would start college since it meant that she’d move out and only be home on the weekends sometimes. Castiel too had a hard time adjusting to the idea of Eden leaving, but he accepted it easier than Dean did.  
  
On the day that Eden was going to move into her college dorm, Castiel woke up in the morning when he felt Dean touching his wings and teasing his ass with his fingers. The angel was lying on his side with his back to Dean, and the demon was spooned up behind him while he placed gentle, possessive kisses on the back of Cas’ shoulder and his neck. The demon’s large, dark wing nudged against Cas’ as they lay on their sides, and his left hand was down between their bodies. He traced his fingers over his angel mate’s hole, feeling it twitch when Castiel woke up and sensed what Dean was doing. Castiel underwear was lying somewhere on the floor – Dean had pulled them off while the angel was sleeping.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel murmured, his voice hoarse from sleep, and let out a deep, grumpy sigh. “I was having such a nice dream…” he complained and groaned irritably.  
  
Dean chuckled against the back of Castiel’s shoulder and placed a kiss on the soft skin there. “I’ll make being awake nice for you too. Maybe even nicer.”  
  
Castiel rolled his sleepy eyes when he picked up the smugness in Dean’s voice, but he didn’t make any further protests. He closed his eyes and hummed in appreciation when Dean continued teasing his finger over his slickening hole before finally pushing one inside. Castiel gasped softly and moved his legs and hips a bit to give his mate easier access, and Dean nibbled his earlobe as a thank you before pushing his finger further inside, twisting it around.  
  
A soft gasp followed by a long moan escaped Castiel when Dean moved down his back and licked his tongue over his oil glands. The touch made the angel’s entire body shudder, and he jerked away when Dean continued licking the glands because it was too stimulating for him right after he had woken up.   
  
“Too much?” Dean smirked against his back, giving the glands one last lick to taste the honey-flavored oil before pulling away.  
  
“Yes,” the angel murmured, and shifted on the bed as Dean moved up to kiss his neck again while pushing another finger inside him. Castiel’s left wing was resting along his side while he was lying half on top of the other one, and the left wing gave a slight jerk when Dean’s finger made contact with his cervix inside him.  
  
There was a faint sound of a door slamming somewhere downstairs, and Castiel eye’s immediately shot open. “Dean, the bedroom door. It’s not locked.”   
  
The demon growled in frustration before reluctantly pulling away from his mate to make his way over to lock the door. It would be really awkward and very inappropriate if Noah or one of the others came wandering into their room while they were having sex.   
  
Castiel sighed and waited until Dean came back. He was still lying on his side with his back towards Dean’s side of the bed, and he looked over his shoulder at Dean when the demon returned and started taking off his t-shirt and boxers by the foot of the bed. Dean was already rock hard, his flushed cock standing proudly between his legs, and his softened feathers were standing out slightly because of his arousal. Castiel took a moment to appreciate the sight and Dean’s beauty before the demon crawled back into bed.  
  
Dean gestured for Cas to roll over on his back and the angel complied with a small frown on his face. It wasn’t the optimal position for Dean to stretch and prepare his ass for sex but he went with his mate’s lead anyway.  
  
The demon leaned down and settled himself between Castiel’s legs, gently prying them further apart before he grabbed Castiel’s smaller dick with his hand. The angel let out a small moan when Dean touched him, and the demon gave it a few strokes with his hand before leaning in and taking it all into his mouth in one go.  
  
“Ah!” Castiel gasped and jerked in surprise. He hadn’t expected Dean to suck him down without at least teasing him first, so it came as a surprise to him. He grunted in pleasure and grabbed a hold of Dean’s short, sandy-colored hair with his hand, and he writhed as the demon continued sucking and licking him with skill. He moaned even louder when Dean moved his hand down and pushed a finger into his slick hole, stimulating him further. Castiel whimpered, and his wings gave a helpless flap on the bed. He was already so close, his orgasm pooling in his abdomen, and it was delicious but yet torturous. “Dean, stop; I don’t want to come yet,” he whined and tried to pull away but Dean kept him in place with a hand on his hips. He wanted to come with Dean inside him, and he didn’t want the pleasure to be over just yet.  
  
Dean however, only smirked around his dick and sucked harder.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel growled, annoyed that Dean wasn’t listening. He writhed and curled his toes as he tried desperately to hold back his orgasm, but Dean now had three fingers inside him and they were rubbing insistently over his cervix and prostate inside him, plus he was humming around his dick, giving the angel the maximum stimulation possible without touching his wings and oil glands.  
  
Dean’s cock gave an interested twitch between his legs when he heard Cas’ breathing increase and becoming hitched, telling him that the angel was just about to climax. He pushed his fingers as hard as he could against Castiel’s cervix which was enough to send his mate over the edge. Castiel gave a violent jerk and sobbed out his orgasm, spilling sweet, thin fluid into Dean’s mouth. The demon hummed and swallowed eagerly, making sure not to waste a single drop.   
  
Castiel collapsed on the bed, boneless and panting, and Dean finally pulled off his dick with a small pop.  
  
Dean grinned and wiped his mouth, savoring the taste of his angel. “You always taste so nice, Cas. Almost better than pie.”  
  
The angel peered down at him where Dean was still situated between his legs and gave a small huff before staring up at the ceiling again. He felt Dean shift on the bed, getting up on his knees, and Castiel looked down his body when Dean gently grabbed his legs and placed them around his waist. Castiel shifted and held on to Dean with his legs around Dean’s waist as the demon leaned down over his body and lined himself up with his entrance.  
  
Castiel hissed slightly when he felt Dean’s cock push into him and felt himself stretch further to accommodate the demon. The angel didn’t mind the slight burn of the stretch, and he used his legs to push Dean into him faster. The demon gasped at the tightness inside Castiel and placed his hands on either side of the angel’s head to support himself. Their mouths were open in pleasure and they stared into each other’s eyes as Dean finally bottomed out, buried balls deep inside his mate. Castiel’s white wings were spread out next to him on display and Dean’s were spread behind him. Dean’s feathers sharped instinctively when he was finally inside his mate again, but they quickly softened to allow the angel to touch them.  
  
Castiel’s body was still throbbing and tingling with his recent orgasm, and he gasped when Dean finally started moving in and out of him.  
  
“Fuck,” Dean growled and fucked harder into Castiel whose body was limp and pliant under him, still tired from his orgasm before. The angel clenched his inner muscles, drawing another curse from Dean who fucked into him eagerly. He couldn’t help but smirk a bit when Cas looked a little smug about clenching around him like that, and the demon leaned down and kissed his mate fiercely. The angel mewled into his mouth, kissing him back, and Dean could feel a small poke against his lower abdomen which told him that Cas had gotten hard again. Dean broke the kiss and instead buried his face in Cas’ neck, pressing their bodies together while he thrust into him.  
  
Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean, holding him close while they made love. He rubbed his hands over the base of Dean’s wings, causing the demon to growl in approval and pound harder into him.  
  
The room was reeking of sex hormones by now, and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed around the room as Dean kept pounding into the angel under him.  
  
“Shit, why are you always so tight, Cas? Are you just always eager to milk me dry or what?” Dean grunted against Castiel’s neck and nibbled the skin there.   
  
The angel shuddered and chuckled softly at Dean’s words. “Something like that.”  
  
“Whatever the reason is, I fucking _love it._ ”   
  
Castiel smiled into Dean’s shoulder as the demon continued nibbling and licking his neck possessively. His cock struck his prostate and cervix in the one specific angle that made Castiel’s entire body shudder and jerk in pleasure. “Ahhh! Dean, _please!_ ” he begged, eager to get release again now that his body was overwhelmed with stimulation.  
  
“I know, angel,” Dean breathed against Castiel’s neck, and grabbed a hold of some of Castiel’s feathers.  
  
Dean growled and thrust into his mate extra hard and fast, soon making them both come. Castiel cried his pleasure into Dean’s neck, and Dean grunted and came too. Dean let himself come inside Cas for a few moments before he leaned back, grabbing a hold of his cock and taking it out of Cas before letting the rest of his come paint the angel’s flat belly and chest. Castiel let out a soft gasp but just leaned back into the bed and hummed softly as Dean marked him with his come.  
  
Dean panted, and once he was spent he leaned back to appreciate the sight before him. He smirked down at the angel, smugly. “My come suits you.”  
  
Castiel snorted in reply and moved a lazy hand up to feel the warm, wet mess on his body. “Now I have to shower…” he grumbled.  
  
Dean laughed and moved off of the bed. “I can join you if you want?”  
  
“No, it will give the children weird and disturbing ideas.”  
  
“Damn…”  
  
Castiel chuckled and finally moved off the bed. He cleaned up the worst mess with a towel before moving to pull on his underwear and a t-shirt. He glared over his shoulder at Dean when the demon came over to stand behind him, rubbing his ass with affection before Castiel covered it with his underwear. “I’m trying to get dressed here,” the angel murmured and pushed Dean back a little to have more space.  
  
Dean just grinned in mischief but stepped back to give Cas space. His tail was curling next to his leg, mimicking the relaxed and sated state of his body after sex.  
  
“It feels so surreal that Eden won’t be living at home anymore…” Dean muttered, absently watching as Cas dressed.  
  
Castiel tensed a bit and worried his lip. “I know. She’s grown up and is about to start her own life now. It was going to happen sooner or later.”  
  
“It’ll happen with the other kids as well…” Dean dropped his gaze to the floor. “They’re leaving the nest.”  
  
Castiel gave a sad smile and turned around to face Dean. He moved his hand up to cup his mate’s cheek, making him look back at him. He stroked his thumb over the alpha demon’s cheek, feeling Dean’s stubble against his skin. “Yes, they are, but we have both helped preparing them for that, and I know they will be alright. We just have to enjoy the time we have with the other children while they are still at home, and be glad that Eden is as strong and independent as she is.”  
  
“Yeah, but it kinda makes me feel old that she’s leaving home already.” Dean gave the angel a wry smile, and his tail moved over to absently touch Castiel’s naked leg.  
  
“You are only as old as you feel… Or at least so Gabriel says.”  
  
Dean laughed softly. “Yeah, your brother’s got a point sometimes. Even though he does get on my nerves a lot.”  
  
Castiel chuckled and moved his hand away from Dean’s cheek and prepared to head to the shower. He glared at Dean when the demon slapped his ass playfully when he passed him on his way over to the door.  
  
  


***

  
  
The whole family joined as they drove Eden to her new college later that day. It was Saturday so they didn’t have school or work.  
  
They all stepped out of the car and headed towards dorm block B where Eden’s room was. People stared oddly at them as they passed by but it wasn’t something that the family wasn’t used to.  
  
Noah stared up at the building in amazement and walked close to Castiel and Dean’s sides since it was crowded outside with new students arriving.  
  
“Excited?” Dean asked Eden and gave her a grin.  
  
Eden smiled as she looked at the college and her tail curled next to her leg in excitement. “Yeah, but also kinda nervous…”  
  
Dean wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. “That’s normal.” Eden smiled and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder while staring at the building in front of them. She was still daddy’s little girl in many ways, and Dean grinned and held her close.  
  
“Do you know which room is yours?” Adrian asked. He ignored the twins who were bumping against his wings every now and they were being restless and hyper as they waited for the rest of the family to stop staring at the building and just go inside already.  
  
Eden slowly pulled out of Dean’s hold and looked down at the paper in her hands with her room info on it. “Yeah, 403 in the B block. It’s on the fourth floor.” She was going to share a room with Ariel so her roommate wouldn’t be a complete stranger.  
  
“And where is Jason staying?” Adrian asked out of curiosity.   
  
“Hmm, also in the B block but in room 307 I think…”  
  
“At least you aren’t sharing a room. That would give me traumatic images in my mind every time I wonder about what you’re doing at the moment.” Adrian laughed as he dodged the blow Eden was aiming at his shoulder.  
  
“Shut up!” Eden hissed at him, flushing with embarrassment. Adrian just gave her a teasing grin.  
  
“Eeeew!” Isaac grimaced. “I don’t wanna think about that!”  
  
Lily snickered next to him, finding the whole thing pretty amusing.  
  
Dean wrinkled his nose. “Yeah, I don’t wanna picture that either.”  
  
Noah looked up at everyone in confusion, not understanding what they were talking about, and Castiel shifted awkwardly next to him.  
  
“When is Jason arriving anyway?” Dean asked, looking at Eden.  
  
Eden looked at her wristwatch. “Hmm, in twenty minutes I think. He said he’d be here at 2:30 with his family.”  
  
“Well, let’s head inside and get you settled into your room then,” Dean suggested.  
  
The others agreed and they started walking into the dorm block, looking for Eden’s room. They took the elevator to the fourth floor, and Dean and Adrian helped Eden carry her stuff. She only had clothes and various necessity things with her since there would be a bed and closet ready for her in her room. The twins didn’t want to the take the elevator and instead raced up the many stairs. Their shrieking echoed around the entire staircase and the people they met on the stairs jumped out of their way as they ran up.  
  
Eden was excited when she finally unlocked the door to her new room and entered it. She had picked up the key in the administration earlier.  
  
The room was wide with two beds placed in the middle of it. There were closest in both ends of the room, one for each person, and two desks and a sink. There were two windows, one behind each of the beds. The room had a feminine look to it, mostly because of flowers on the curtains and on Ariel’s bed sheets. Eden and Ariel had picked out curtains together and Ariel had put them up yesterday when she had moved into the dorm room.  
  
They went inside, looking around at the new surroundings. Lily and Isaac finally arrived after having taken the stairs and they quickly went inside and closed the door behind them.  
  
“It looks nice,” Adrian stated and glanced around the room. “When is Ariel coming?”  
  
“Later tonight, but she’s already put her stuff here. She and her family are a bit busy today she told me, which is why she isn’t here right now,” Eden replied. She went over to the bed on the right and grinned as she dropped down to sit on it. “I kinda like this room.”  
  
“Yes, it looks very nice,” Castiel spoke and smiled at her.  
  
Dean dropped the bags he had been carrying, as did Adrian.  
  
Isaac looked up at Dean and Castiel with a curious expression on his face. “Does it look like your room when you were in college?”  
  
Dean was a little taken aback by that question. “Not really, ours was less girly. The only thing that was girly about our room was Cas.”  
  
“Dean!” Castiel chastised and slapped his arm in annoyance. Dean just laughed and sent him a smug smirk.  
  
The children laughed at Dean’s comment, and even little Noah snickered softly.   
  
Eden grinned at them. “It could be cool to have known you when you were in college. I bet papa was the shy and introvert nerd type where dad was a big girl-magnet who didn’t take his homework seriously.”  
  
Dean laughed out loud. “Yeah, that was pretty much how we were. Except at some point I became a Cas-magnet more than a girl magnet.” He grinned at Cas who rolled his eyes at him.  
  
“I think you were more magnetized to _me,_ at least after we got together. You always came to me to make me help you with your reports and assignments because Jo refused to help you,” Castiel spoke and gave Dean a pointed look.   
  
“Hey! I’ve never really been the type to write shit like that, and you were always so good at it, so…”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes again and the children snickered at their interaction.  
  
“I don’t like reports much either,” Adrian murmured.  
  
“But you write good reports!” Eden exclaimed.  
  
Adrian frowned at her. “How do you know that? You never read them.”  
  
Eden grinned. “Yeah, I did. You left your natural sciences report on the table once and I peeked in it. And you later told us that the teacher gave you a B+ for it – almost an A, actually.”  
  
“You were peeking in my school reports?” Adrian groaned, feeling slightly embarrassed that his sister had read his schoolwork.   
  
“Well, sorry, but you just left it there…”  
  
Dean laughed at Adrian’s embarrassed face, and the twins snickered.  
  
Eden’s cell phone rang and she quickly pulled it out of her pocket to answer it. She smiled when she saw it was Jason calling.  
  
The others waited while Eden spoke to Jason on the phone, quietly listening to the conversation although they could only hear what Eden was saying. Noah went around the room in the meantime, exploring it curiously and peeking into the closets and drawers. Isaac joined him because he too felt a little curious when Noah started exploring the room.  
  
“Is he coming over or what?” Dean asked after Eden had hung up.  
  
“Yeah, he’s bringing Jo and the others with him: He said Jo was eager to see your face.” Eden chuckled up at her father who snorted in response.  
  
“That woman can’t live one second without seeing my face.”  
  
“You know that isn’t true, Dean,” Castiel spoke and gave the demon an amused smile.  
  
“Well, as long as Eden doesn’t kiss Jason like she’s trying to make a porn video…” Adrian smirked.  
  
Eden threw a pillow at him that was on top of the bed. “Would you shut up already! I’ve never kissed him like that! At least not in front of you!” Her face was deep red with embarrassment and annoyance.  
  
Adrian laughed. “I was just kidding.”  
  
“Adrian, don’t say such things around Noah,” Castiel scolded and gave Adrian a firm stare. Noah stood next to him, looking confused.  
  
Adrian held back his snicker and tried to look serious again. “Sorry, papa.”  
  
Isaac laughed. “Adrian is always embarrassing Eden, it’s so hilarious!” Lily grinned and nodded in agreement.  
  
“Shut up,” Eden growled and glared at them from where she was sitting on the bed.  
  
A few minutes later Jason and his family arrived at Eden’s room and Eden got up to let them inside. Jo beamed when she saw her and pulled her into a hug, and Emma did as well. Jo, Emma and Tom went inside the see the room and greet Dean, Castiel and the other kids, and Jason lingered by the door after having closed it behind him and smiled at Eden who was standing in front of him.  
  
Eden smiled back and reached out her hand to touch Jason’s, smiling shyly at him before leaning up on her toes to kiss him. Jason leaned down to meet her and they shared a quick, loving kiss before pulling back. The sexual tension between them was heavy these days because they hadn’t slept with each other yet. They both wanted to take their time, but every time they were alone and just about to take their clothes off together for the first time someone always interrupted them. One time Adrian had come earlier than expected while they were studying together alone in Eden’s room, and another time Jason’s neighbors had been ringing the doorbell urgently while they stayed alone at his house. Since they lived far away from each other they didn’t meet often, and both their families had been busy during the holidays taking them on trips and so on, so their alone time had been limited. Now that they were in college together they might be able to find more alone time if one of their roommates would be kind enough to leave the room for a few hours.  
  
“Eden and Jason are kissing!” Isaac sang from somewhere behind Eden.  
  
Eden turned around to send her little brother a dark glare. “Shut up, you dwarf.”  
  
Isaac gasped. “Hey! You’re the short one here! I’m average height for my age and you’re below average for yours!”  
  
“So what? You’re still a dwarf compared to me.” Eden gave her brother a small push and smirked teasingly at him. He was reaching up just above her chest now, and Lily was just a few inches shorter than Isaac.  
  
Isaac growled, seeing her teasing as a challenge, and tackled her. He pushed his upper body against Eden and forced her over to the door, and Jason quickly stepped out of the way to not get hit. Eden shrieked and laughed, and there was a loud thud when her wings and back collided with the wooden door behind her. She yelped and shrieked even louder when Isaac began tickling her tummy, knowing that it was her weakness.  
  
“Isaac, stop it!” Eden laughed and tried to push him back while squirming like mad.  
  
Isaac grinned and refused to stop. “Then say I’m not a dwarf!” Eden just laughed and cried out when he continued tickling her, and Jason was snickering at the scene.  
  
“Hey, don’t be so loud!” Dean told them when Eden continued thrashing her wings against the door. It could without doubt be heard in the hallway outside.  
  
“Oh c’mon, they’re just having fun,” Jo said and rolled her eyes at Dean. She grinned when Eden continued struggling against her little brother.  
  
“I think you should just do as he says… Isaac isn’t one to give up,” Adrian chuckled and looked at Eden.  
  
Lily was laughing but she made no attempts to help out her twin brother with tickling their older sister. Noah too was laughing at the scene, finding it amusing to watch.  
  
“Okay, okay!” Eden finally said and let out another high-pitched yelp when Isaac tickled a particularly sensitive spot. “You’re not a dwarf! Now stop tickling me!”  
  
Isaac finally pulled away and looked up at Eden with a victorious grin on his face. “Good.”  
  
“Stupid,” Eden murmured and corrected her clothes and feathers again after the tickle-assault. She glared at Jason who was laughing at her.   
  
“I’m gonna miss you at home, Eden,” Lily told her in an unhappy voice.  
  
Eden blinked and gave her sister a sad smile. She went over and pulled Lily into a hug, entwining their tails. “I’m gonna miss you too, Lily.”  
  
“Well, at least you won’t be alone here. You have Jason and some of your classmates from high school, isn’t that right?” Jo said.  
  
Eden smiled, and she and Lily slowly pulled apart. “Yeah.” She smiled at Jason over her shoulder who smiled back at her.  
  
They all chatted for a few minutes before the others decided to leave again so that Eden and Jason could start exploring the college and wait for Ariel’s arrival later. They all hugged goodbye, and Emma was reluctant to leave her brother behind since it meant she’d be home with their parents all by herself. Jason assured her that he’d come home sometimes, and Emma shrieked when he reached out and ruffled her blonde hair.  
  
Eden hugged both of the twins goodbye, telling them to behave while she was gone, before she turned to Adrian who was fidgeting around next to Dean. She smiled at him before pulling him into a tight hug. Adrian yelped softly in surprise but returned the hug.  
  
“Look after everyone at home, Adrian,” Eden murmured into her brother’s neck. He was taller than her, about Castiel’s height but soon he’d be taller than him.  
  
Adrian tightened his arms around her and joined their tails. “I will. Good luck.”  
  
Eden smiled against his shoulder before pulling back. She squeezed his tail with her own before turning to Noah who was starting to cry.  
  
“Please don’t go, Eden,” Noah told her, and looked up at her with teary blue eyes.  
  
“Aww, don’t be sad,” Eden said and bent down to hug him. She rubbed his back gently to soothe him. “I’ll come home in the weekends whenever I can, and we can talk on the phone too. I’m not going away forever.”  
  
“But it’ll be so empty in the house when you’re gone…” Noah sniffled and buried his face in her shirt while holding onto her tightly.   
  
Castiel watched the scene quietly, feeling his heart ache as he looked at the parting scene between Noah and Eden whom he was very attached to.  
  
“Aww, that almost makes my eyes tear up,” Jo said and took a deep breath to calm down.   
  
“You cry so easily, mom…” Emma smiled at her.  
  
Tom just smiled at Jo and rubbed her arm for comfort, and Dean gave a sad smile before looking down at Noah and Eden again.  
  
“Promise you’ll call?” Noah murmured into Eden’s shirt and sniffled softly.  
  
“Of course,” Eden smiled. She rubbed his back one last time before pulling back and getting up again.  
  
Noah looked up at her before he turned his gaze to Jason. “I’ll miss you also,” he told him.  
  
Jason chuckled. “Thanks. I’m gonna miss you too, Noah.”  
  
Eden smiled before saying goodbye to her parents. She hugged Castiel tightly and savored the comforting feeling of her papa’s embrace before pulling away to say goodbye to Dean.  
  
Dean looked very reluctant to say goodbye but Eden pulled him into a hug anyway. The demon hugged her back tightly and entwined their tails. “Look after yourself, kiddo.”  
  
Eden grinned into Dean’s shirt. “I will. Look after papa and the others, yeah?”  
  
Dean pulled back and grinned at her. “When don’t I do that?” Eden grinned back, and they gave each other’s tails one last squeeze before letting go.  
  
“Good luck,” Jo smiled and pulled Eden into a hug as well. “I’m sure you’ll graduate with the finest grades.”  
  
“Thanks, Jo,” Eden grinned and gently pulled away again.  
  
Jason said goodbye to his family too, and everyone went outside into the hallway while Eden and Jason stayed in Eden’s room together. They waved goodbye at each other, and Dean had to force himself not to let any tears appear in his eyes as he finally let go of his oldest daughter. He grabbed Castiel’s hand as they walked down the corridor towards the elevator, and the angel smiled up at him. Dean could see the small hints of tears in Castiel’s eyes, and he gently moved a hand up to wipe them away. Jo smiled at the scene but didn’t say anything.  
  
They all went out to have a late lunch together in a diner, but they were all a bit quieter than usual because everyone was having a hard time now that Eden and Jason would be going to college and not be home anymore. Isaac tried to cheer them all up by showing them magic tricks that Gabriel had taught him and it lightened up the mood a little.  
  
When they came back home later Dean, Castiel and the children had a hard time adjusting to Eden not being there to help with chores and lighten up the room like she always did when she entered it with a smile.  
  
It was a part in their lives that Dean and Castiel had dreaded for a long time, and it wouldn’t be the last time that they had to let go of one of their children, but at least they’d still get to see Eden every now and then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Eden is in college so she won’t appear as much anymore, but I’ll do my best to include her as much as possible. There is going to be a bit of drama in a few chapters from now but I won’t say more than that. And no, I haven’t forgotten about Gabriel – I will bring him back to the story soon! I’ve been neglecting him for too long now.
> 
> I should better warn you that the next chapter will include Eden and Jason’s first time together, so if you don’t like reading hetero sex or original characters doing such things with each other I’d recommend that you skip that chapter and wait for chapter 48. The chapters after that should have a lot of Dean/Cas sex in them :)
> 
> By the way I meant nothing bad about the dwarf thing between Eden and Isaac, it’s just inspired by myself and my brother who also calls me short. Dwarfs are awesome people so no offense intended :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very Eden-centric and it contains **explicit hetero sex** between Eden and Jason, so if you don’t like to read that please skip the chapter and wait for the next.

**August 2031 (Castiel is 42, Dean is 43, Eden is 18, Adrian is 14 (almost 15), the twins are 10, Noah is 5, Jason is 18).**  
  
On August 28th Eden turned eighteen years old. It was a Thursday so she had classes on that day, but Dean and Castiel would pick her up later and take her home to have birthday dinner and presents at their house.  
  
College was going well. Eden didn’t really have many classes together with Ariel, Jason, Kyle or Carter since they were all studying different majors and had picked different subjects, but she did get to see them a lot. Her new classmates had stared oddly at her in the beginning, and a few of them had made racists remarks to which Eden had just retorted something back at them. She had found a group of other students her age who were nice and whom she could sit with and do group assignments with without them having any problems with her presence. They had been a bit curious about her though, asking her about her parents and siblings and why her parents were together since they weren’t even the same species. Eden had just kindly pointed out to them that angels and demons being together with humans was also interspecies relationships which made them stop asking so many questions.  
  
It was the first time since she had started in college that Eden saw her family again, and when they arrived in the car outside the college to pick her up she beamed at them.  
  
“Eden!” Dean grinned as he stepped out of the car and came over to hug her.  
  
Eden yelped a bit when she was suddenly hugged really tight by her dad, but grinned when she felt his joy.  
  
“Happy birthday,” Dean smiled and joined tails with her. “How’s my big girl?” He pulled away to give her a happy, proud grin.  
  
“Thank you. And I’m good, college is pretty cool,” Eden smiled. “I don’t look forward to all the assignments and exams, though.”  
  
Dean laughed softly. “No one does.”  
  
Eden smiled and turned to Castiel who came forward to hug her as well.  
  
“Eden!” the twins cheered and jumped over to her with Noah right on their heels. Adrian didn’t show as much excitement as them but it was still obvious that he was happy to see her too.  
  
“Happy birthday, Eden,” Castiel smiled as he hugged his daughter tightly. “I’m glad college is going well for you.”  
  
“Thanks, papa,” Eden smiled and hugged him back. She touched her tail against his leg in compensation for not being able to entwine tails with him.  
  
“Happy birthday!” Isaac and Lily said in unison and came over to hug her. Eden grinned and ruffled their hair, making them shriek and pull away.  
  
“Yeah, happy birthday. We all kinda missed you,” Adrian spoke and smiled at his sister.  
  
“Missed you a lot!” Noah chirped and raised his arms in a gesture that he wanted to be picked up. Eden grinned at him and picked him up, groaning when he felt a little heavy.  
  
“You’re getting so heavy, Noah. I almost can’t lift you up anymore,” Eden said and smiled at him.  
  
“How can he be heavy?” Isaac frowned. “He’s so small and skinny.”  
  
Eden rolled her eyes. “Well, he’s still getting heavier with age.” She smiled at Noah who just sat quietly on her arm, enjoying the presence of his big sister again.  
  
Dean chuckled at them. “Let’s go home and have birthday presents and cake, shall we?”  
  
The twins jumped in excitement and ran back to the Tahoe, and Adrian rolled his eyes and followed them. Eden kissed Noah on the cheek before putting him down again, joining her family as they went to the car.  
  
Once they were home Molly greeted them by barking happily at them at the door, jumping up their bodies to say hi.  
  
“Molly, don’t jump on people,” Castiel told the dog when she put both her front paws on his stomach. He gently grabbed her front legs and put them down on the ground and gave the dog a pat before heading into the kitchen with Dean.  
  
“Molly!” Eden grinned and pulled the dog close. Molly barked happily and started licking Eden’s face in a sign that she had missed her. Eden shrieked and grinned in response. “I know, I missed you too.”  
  
“Sometimes she’s been lying outside the door to your room, whimpering and whining. I think she’s really missed you,” Adrian told her while he was busy taking off his shoes.  
  
“Yeah, it was so sad to listen to,” Lily sighed and reached out to pat Molly’s back while the dog kept licking at Eden’s face. Isaac was helping Noah out his shoes somewhere behind them since Noah’s left shoe got stuck on his foot.  
  
“Really?” Eden gave Molly a sad smile and kissed the dog on the forehead.  
  
They went into the living room/kitchen, and Eden smiled when she saw all the delicious food that Castiel was preparing. They had all come home straight from work and school so Castiel hadn’t had time to prepare it earlier, but it didn’t matter since they had all night – or at least until the children had to go to bed. Eden first had classes at 12pm tomorrow so she didn’t have to go to sleep early – which was good because Jason would come over to her room when she returned to college later tonight.  
  
“Should I give you a hand, papa?” Eden asked when she saw how busy Castiel was with all the food. Dean was in the bathroom so it was just the angel working in the kitchen now.  
  
“No, it’s your birthday, Eden, and you should enjoy the time you have at home by relaxing and being with your siblings. Dean will give me a hand when he returns from the bathroom.” Castiel turned around and smiled at her while speaking. “But thank you for the offer.” The angel turned his attention back to the food he was cooking and was glad that Eden was always willing to give him a hand if he needed it. She had been raised well.  
  
Eden smiled and nodded, letting Castiel get back to work. He was preparing rib roast with bones which was one of Eden’s favorites, and she could see that he was also cooking potatoes and vegetables, and Eden’s favorite sauce. It made her mouth water just by looking at it.  
  
When Dean came back from the bathroom and the dinner was cooking on its own they all gathered by the table to see Eden open her presents. She was thrilled when she received a new phone (her current one had a broken screen and was kinda old), gift cards for some of her favorite stores, some socks and new bed sheets, and that Noah had made her a scarf in kindergarten. The kids had had a day in the kindergarten where they could paint on a white scarf to make it look the way they wished and then give it to their mothers or other people they knew. The scarf that Noah had made was still white in many places but it had a lot of pink, light green and light blue patterns on it. Eden was impressed that Noah had made the scarf look so nice.  
  
While waiting for dinner to be ready, Eden joined Adrian and the twins in playing a video game. Isaac had nagged them about it for a while so they finally gave in. Noah sat on Eden’s lap some of the time and sometimes helped her with the controls. He still wasn’t very good at playing but Eden still let him help because she knew he liked participating. Isaac wasn’t very happy when Eden and Adrian joined teams and beat him and Lily, where Lily was less of a sore loser compared to her twin brother.  
  
“Argh! I can’t believe we lost!” Isaac exclaimed and brought his hands up to grab his own hair in frustration. His hair was the same color as Dean’s sandy-blonde hair now, but Lily’s was still blonde with only a slight bit of sandy color in it. “I hate when Adrian joins teams with Eden!”  
  
Adrian smirked. “You’re just a sore loser.”  
  
“Yeah, he really is…” Lily agreed. She shrieked and laughed when Isaac growled at her and threw one of Noah’s stuffed animals at her which had been lying on the floor.  
  
Noah whined and quickly went over to pick up his toy. “Nooo, don’t throw Nily!” He glared at Isaac while holding the stuffed rabbit against his chest.  
  
Molly was walking between them as they sat on the beanbags and couch in front of the TV, and she went over to Noah when she heard the slight distress in his voice.  
  
“That rabbit is a girl’s toy anyway,” Isaac murmured and glared back at Noah.  
  
“And Noah is half girl so don’t make such lame excuses,” Adrian told Isaac in a firm voice.  
  
“Yeah… Sorry,” Isaac offered and looked over at Noah who softened up a bit after the apology.  
  
Lily grinned at Noah. “Nily sounds almost like my name. Did you name her after me?”  
  
Noah smiled and nodded eagerly. “Yup, she reminds me of you.” He looked down at stuffed rabbit which had long, fluffy bunny ears.  
  
“That’s so sweet of you!” Lily grinned and curled her tail happily. Eden smiled at the scene and Noah offered Lily a small smile in return.  
  
Meanwhile Dean and Castiel were helping each other make dinner while listening to their children’s interaction in the background. Castiel attended to the meat and the sauce while Dean kept an eye on the potatoes and the vegetables. The angel smiled absently at the children’s conversation in the background, and at how Dean was humming some Metallica song to himself while cooking. The demon’s tail touched against Castiel’s leg and wings whenever he came close enough to him.  
  
“Are you still humming that old song? You have hummed it since we first met in college,” Castiel pointed out. His voice was fond and slightly amused, and Dean grinned at that.  
  
“Metallica never gets old,” the demon smirked and gently pushed his hip against Cas’ while they worked at the stove together. The angel gave him a small glare in return.  
  
“Maybe not, but we do…” Castiel sighed.  
  
“Well, everyone gets old. At least we both don’t have grey hairs yet.”  
  
Angels’ and demons’ cells deteriorated slower than humans’, and they usually didn’t get grey hairs before they were around fifty-five years old. Submissives could be up to sixty before they got their first grey hairs, depending on their genes and stress level in their bodies.  
  
Castiel groaned. “Please do not remind me of the existence of grey hairs.”  
  
Dean laughed and nudged his wing against the angel’s. “If you’re worried about me finding you less attractive when you get grey hairs then don’t; no one can ever be as attractive to me as you are.”  
  
Castiel turned his head to look at Dean who was still grinning at him. He smiled back and gave Dean’s wing a little nudge with his own. “Ditto.” Dean just grinned wider and leaned in to kiss him. Their kiss was soft and loving and it was one of Dean’s favorite kinds of kisses because of the intimacy. Castiel kissed him back eagerly, purring lowly in his throat.  
  
“Dad, the potatoes are boiling over…” Eden said from somewhere behind them, and Dean quickly pulled away from Cas’ lips to look. The pot with potatoes was overflowing with boiling hot water because he hadn’t paid attention to it.  
  
“Ah, shoot!” Dean cursed and quickly took the lit off and got the pot away to clean it and the stove up before putting it back. He glared over at the children when they laughed at him in the living room. “Hey, be quiet over there!” he shouted at them but with amusement and fondness in his voice. His words only made Isaac laugh harder who was way too easily amused sometimes in Dean’s opinion.  
  
Eden giggled at him and Castiel chuckled.  
  
“I don’t think you were born to be a master cook, Dean… A master cook never gets distracted,” Castiel teased.  
  
“Aw, shut up, you stupid angel,” Dean said. His lip curled into an amused smile and Castiel laughed softly.  
  
Eden watched them with a smile, happy that her parents still had so much affection for each other even after all these years. She hated when they fought and argued, but tonight they were being especially affectionate with each other, likely because it was Eden’s birthday.  
  


 

***

  
  
After dinner it was time for Eden to head back to the college. Mary, John, Gabriel and Sam had called her during the night to wish her a happy birthday, and she’d be seeing them all in the weekend when they were coming to Dean and Castiel’s house to celebrate it with the family.  
  
Dean drove her back to college and Castiel stayed at the house with the other kids. They were all reluctant to say goodbye to her, and Eden almost felt guilty about leaving when she saw their sad faces. Castiel didn’t like to show that he was sad about her leaving, but the way his wings drooped slightly behind his back when they said goodbye was enough for Eden to know he was sad.  
  
There were busses going to Eden’s college from pretty close to the house but Dean wasn’t comfortable about letting Eden walk around or take the bus alone at night – muggings did happen. He didn’t mind spending 45 minutes of his time driving her to the college and then home again, and since it was 10pm already the traffic wasn’t so bad.  
  
They chatted in the car and were having a father/daughter moment, and when a good song aired on the radio Dean turned up the volume as usual, making Eden grin before they both sang along.  
  
“Dad, you have to give me more driving lessons someday,” Eden spoke after they finished singing along on the song in the car. “I think I want my driver’s license while I’m eighteen.”  
  
Dean grinned. “Sure, but you’ll have to show your face at home for that.” He glanced at her and chuckled when he saw her roll her eyes. “What about Jason? He could teach you.”  
  
“Hmm, I think I’d rather have lessons from you. You’re more experienced.” Eden turned her head and smiled at her dad who smiled back at her.  
  
They arrived at the college and Dean parked the car outside by the sidewalk. He sighed now that they had arrived at their destination and it was time for Eden to go back to her dorm room. “Take care of yourself, okay?”  
  
Eden smiled at him. “Sure, dad, you too. And I had a really nice birthday today. Thank you for everything.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Dean smiled.  
  
Eden leaned in and placed a goodbye kiss on Dean’s cheek before getting ready to leave the car. Jason had texted her earlier to come and get him in his dorm room as soon as she got back, so she would be heading to his room first.  
  
“Goodbye, dad, see you in the weekend,” Eden said as she stepped out of the car. She had all her presents in a bag in her left hand, and she looked inside it once more to make sure she had everything with her.  
  
“Yeah, see you then,” Dean smiled.  
  
Eden smiled back at him. “Love you, dad.”  
  
“I love you too, sweetie.”  
  
Eden finally closed the car door and waved at Dean as he drove off, heading back home to Cas and the other kids.  
  
Eden shivered a little at the cold breeze and wrapped her wings around herself for warmth before she headed inside the dorm building to find Jason’s dorm room. Jason’s room was on the third floor and Eden’s was on the fourth in block B so they didn’t have to walk that far to find each other.  
  
The building was pretty quiet but there were some people making noise as they prepared to go to bed, and most of the bathrooms were occupied with people showering or using the toilets before bed. Eden walked down the corridor on the third floor towards Jason’s room and dodged a couple of young angel/human hybrid guys who were obviously not paying attention while walking since they were busy laughing over lame blonde jokes. Eden rolled her eyes at them and finally found herself standing in front of Jason’s room. She knocked three times on the door and waited ten seconds before the door was finally opened.  
  
Eden stared in shock when she saw Jason’s roommate Jet answer the door in just his boxer briefs. He was a human like Jason, and had grey eyes and dark blonde hair. He rubbed his eyes sleepily were staring at Eden, not caring at all for his half-naked appearance.  
  
“Yeah?” Jet slurred, yawning. “Oh, you’re that Eden chick. Looking for Jason?” He leaned his arm against the doorframe and studied her curiously.  
  
“Yeah, he told me to come here as soon as I got back,” Eden said, somewhat uncertainly, and peered inside the room to see if she could spot Jason somewhere. “Is he here?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s studying, I think.” Jet turned his head and yelled, “Yo, Jason! Your girlfriend is here!” Eden flinched a little at his loud voice but quickly composed herself again.  
  
There was shuffling inside the room and suddenly Jason appeared behind Jet, looking surprised to see Eden back already.  
  
“Hi,” Jason smiled and unceremoniously shoved Jet away from the door. “Sorry about Jet, he likes to walk around in here half-naked even though I tell him to wear more clothes.”  
  
“You’re just jealous of my abs!” came Jet’s voice from somewhere inside the room, making Eden giggle.  
  
“Shut up!” Jason growled over his shoulder at him before turning back to Eden. “Uh, we should probably go to your room?”  
  
“Yeah, I think so too,” Eden chuckled.  
  
Jason stepped outside and was just about to close the door when Jet yelled, “Don’t fuck all night; there are enough people fucking in these dorms already!”  
  
Jason blushed furiously, as did Eden, but Eden still couldn’t help but giggle at Jet’s extremely forward personality and how it seemed to annoy the hell out of Jason.  
  
“Would you just shut the fuck up and go to bed?!” Jason yelled at him before closing the door. They could hear Jet laugh hysterically inside the room but that didn’t really help their embarrassment. Jason got along well with Jet and they had become good buddies, but Jet sometimes liked to annoy the hell out of Jason just for the fun of it.  
  
Eden gave her boyfriend a shy smile, absently swinging the bag with her presents inside while she looked at him.  
  
“Um, right, your room… I hope Ariel isn’t asleep when we come in,” Jason said and started walking towards the stairs to the fourth floor.  
  
“Ariel is spending the night with some guy and she said she won’t be back before tomorrow, so…” Eden smiled and walked side by side with Jason over to the stairs, trying not to pay attention to the half-naked guys in the corridor who were walking back and forth between their rooms and the bathrooms before bed.  
  
“Oh. I didn’t think she was the kinky type,” Jason smirked. They reached the stairs and headed up towards the fourth floor and Eden’s room.  
  
Eden laughed. “Oh believe me, I think she is.”  
  
They reached her room and Eden unlocked the door and ushered Jason inside before closing and locking it behind her. She quickly turned on some lights and glanced at Ariel’s empty bed.  
  
Jason had his hands in his pockets and his shoulders were slightly tense and nervous. He stared around the room before settling his gaze on Eden again. “So… Had a nice birthday dinner with your family?”  
  
Eden grinned. “Yes, and they got me really nice presents.” She put the bag down on her bed and pulled the things out to put them where they belonged. She would have to put her new phone into use soon but it could wait until tomorrow, she figured.  
  
Jason shifted nervously, still with his hands buried in his pockets. He watched the things that Eden pulled out of her bag and he was quite impressed with the scarf that Eden told him that Noah had made for her.  
  
“I, um, kinda got a present for you as well.” Jason rubbed the back of his neck briefly and stared back at Eden shyly.  
  
Eden’s face lit up. “Really? You didn’t have to…”  
  
“Of course I did; you’re my girlfriend,” Jason chuckled. He reached into his pocket and slowly pulled out a small box. It was a jewelry box with a ribbon around it to make it look more like a present, and Eden gasped softly as she took it.  
  
“What is it?” she grinned excitedly.  
  
“Open up and find out.”  
  
Eden gently pulled the ribbon off before opening the box and looking inside. Inside was a silver necklace with a heart pendant on it. It was a pendant that could be opened so Eden carefully opened it and gasped when it said _‘Forever Love You. From Jason’._  
  
Jason shifted awkwardly. “It’s kinda cheesy… like, _really_ cheesy, but I really didn’t know what it should say and I couldn’t really ask you what you wanted it to say, so I just thought of something—”  
  
“I love it!” Eden exclaimed happily and went forward to pull Jason into a tight, loving hug. Her boyfriend gasped in surprise before hugging her back, surprised by her reaction. “I love it so much! Thank you!”  
  
Jason blinked. Then he smiled and tightened his arms around her, breathing in the scent of her hair and wings which smelled like apple and newly fallen rain. “You’re welcome.”  
  
Eden pulled back, grinning at Jason, before she pulled him into a deep kiss. Jason responded immediately and cupped her cheek gently while Eden held onto him with a hand on the back of his head. The box with the necklace was still in Eden’s left hand while they kissed.  
  
Eventually they had backed towards Eden’s bed, and Jason guided Eden onto it until she was lying down on top of it, still fully clothed and with her head up by the pillows. Her lips were slightly swollen from their kiss and Jason groaned at the sight before he gently took the box out of her hand, took out the necklace, and reached down to place it around her neck.  
  
Eden smiled and lifted her head a little so that Jason could reach behind her and fasten the necklace. Once it was in place Eden moved her hand up and brushed her fingers over the heart, smiling up at her boyfriend happily.  
  
“I really do love you, you know…” Jason murmured. He was leaning over her with his hands placed on either side of her shoulders and was half-seated on the edge of the bed.  
  
Eden chuckled and gave him a shy smile. “I know. I love you too.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
Eden rolled her eyes. “Yes, really, you dummy.”  
  
Jason chuckled slightly and Eden pulled him down into another kiss, moaning when their lips met. She spread her wings out across the bed and her tail was moving slowly next her leg on top of the covers. Jason shifted on the bed so that his body was directly above Eden’s but without them touching. Jason kissed her back passionately and she moaned when he grasped some of her feathers with his hand. She had allowed him to touch her feathers more and more recently, but after a few moments she had always told him to stop because it became too much for her to handle – it felt too good to have them touched, and it was agonizing when she wasn’t able to come to a climax soon after.  
  
Eden jerked away from Jason’s lips to let out a loud gasp when his hand accidentally rubbed one of the most sensitive spots on her wing bone, sending jolts of pleasure through her.  
  
Jason immediately pulled back. “Sorry, did it hurt?”  
  
Eden blinked at him when he watched her with a frightened expression that clearly told her that he was afraid he had done something wrong. She laughed softly at him which made Jason frown in confusion. “No, it didn’t hurt. It felt, um, nice.”  
  
Jason visibly relaxed above her. “Ah, okay. Good.”  
  
Eden gave him a reassuring smile before her gaze suddenly wandered down his body. He was wearing a kind of baggy t-shirt and jeans, and Eden’s eyes widened slightly when she could see a faint bulge in Jason’s pants.  
  
Jason tensed up when he noticed where she was looking. “Uh, sorry, I can’t help it…” He moved to pull away from her but Eden reached out her hand and grasped his shirt tightly, preventing him from pulling away.  
  
“Don’t,” she warned. “It’s okay. I would actually be offended if you weren’t excited right now.” She chuckled up at him.  
  
Jason stared back at her in slight surprise but his body seemed to relax more. He stared back into her blue eyes before his eyes darted to look at her spread-out wings which seemed so welcoming and trusting towards him right now. He swallowed and tried to hold back his arousal.  
  
Eden smirked when she saw where Jason had been looking, and she quickly pulled him down for another kiss. This time she forced Jason to lie down on top of her by wrapping her legs around his waist, and Jason gasped in surprise when he was suddenly forced to rest on top of her body. He squirmed a little and felt slightly embarrassed when Eden could without doubt feel his erection against her thigh now, but to his surprise she just shuddered and gasped softly at the feeling.  
  
“You want this?” Jason asked her, pulling back to look at her face.  
  
“Of course I want it; otherwise I would be pushing you away instead of making you come closer to me.”  
  
Jason chuckled, getting her point, and captured her lips in another kiss. This kiss was more heated, more intimate, and Jason hummed into her mouth while roaming his right hand down her body – over her side, her feathers, down to her hips and finally squeezed her thigh. She moaned in surprise but Jason swallowed it, and he unconsciously rubbed his aching erection against Eden’s flat crotch.  
  
Eden growled and reached up to take Jason’s shirt off. He helped her take it off and toss it to the floor, and Eden leaned back into the bed to admire his naked chest. She had seen his naked torso once before when she ran into him after he had finished taking a shower at his house during the holidays, but she hadn’t gotten to touch him yet. She ran her fingers over his chest, watching in fascination as the muscled twitched under her hand. She looked back up into his eyes and was almost stunned by the lust she saw there. She swallowed nervously before moving to sit up in the bed so that she could remove her own shirt.  
  
Jason moved back to give her space, and he watched curiously when she reached behind herself to unbutton her t-shirt below her wings. Once the buttons were free she slowly began taking her shirt off, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor. She blushed furiously when Jason could now see her torso in just her pink bra, and she unconsciously moved her arms up in front of her to cover herself. Jason gave her a questioning look.  
  
“I… I haven’t done this before… I’m kinda shy,” Eden admitted and averted his eyes.  
  
“Don’t be. You’ve got nothing to be ashamed or shy of.”  
  
Eden gave him a small smile before slowly pulling her arms away, letting Jason see her in her bra. Her breasts were a good size – not too big but not small either. After a few moments of having gathered courage, Eden reached behind herself once more, but this time it was to take off the bra.  
  
Jason waited patiently, sitting back to look at Eden when she shyly and hesitantly took off her bra, finally revealing herself to him. The sight made him gulp because she was just too gorgeous to look at. Her breasts were just as pretty as he had imagined and just the right size. When she continued blushing with embarrassment, Jason gently made her lie down on the bed again to relax her.  
  
The hybrid girl stared up at him curiously, and Jason gently moved his hand down to touch her. Eden nodded her permission when Jason hesitated, and she gasped when she felt his warm, larger hand on her left breast. She was embarrassed by the moan that escaped her mouth when Jason moved his fingers over her nipple, but Jason just chuckled and continued touching her breast and moved up his other hand to touch the right one as well.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Jason murmured against Eden’s skin when he leaned down to kiss her between her breasts.  
  
Eden snorted. “More beautiful than Katherine?” She immediately hated herself for saying that when Jason pulled back to look at her with a hurt and slightly angry frown.  
  
“Please don’t compare yourself to her. Katherine was in the past and it’s _you_ that I love, not her.”  
  
“Sorry… I guess I’m still kinda jealous of her,” Eden murmured guiltily.  
  
“Don’t be. She’s nothing to me now.”  
  
Jason leaned down again and continued touching and kissing her breasts.  
  
Eden moaned as Jason made her squirm, gasp, and flap her wings against the bed. The sensation of having him touch her was strange and unfamiliar but at the same time it was addicting and so incredibly _good_ that she never wanted him to stop. However, after a few minutes she got too stimulated and the heat in her lower regions was too much to handle.  
  
“Please stop with the teasing, it’s driving me insane.” Eden growled impatiently and let her tail slap Jason’s thigh in annoyance.  
  
Jason pulled away with a laugh. “Sorry, I got caught up.”  
  
Eden rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but smile in satisfaction that Jason liked her body so much and even let himself forget about everything else while touching her.  
  
She reached down to unzip her jeans, staring up at Jason nervously as she slowly got her pants open and tried pulling them down her thighs. They got stuck halfway down her hips because of her tail but Jason quickly helped her get out of the jeans before they too were tossed to the floor, leaving Eden on the bed in just her panties now.  
  
She squirmed with embarrassment when Jason’s hungry eyes gazed over her body, before the boy began undressing as well. Eden watched as Jason took off his jeans and she stared at the obvious bulge in his boxer briefs. She could see the outline of his dick through the clothing and how there was a small wet spot on them after his dick had been leaking precome.  
  
Jason moved his hands up the waistband of his underwear, hesitating.  
  
Eden couldn’t help but giggle. “You’re the one with the experience here and yet you hesitate so much. That’s kinda cute.”  
  
Jason shot her an annoyed look. “I’m not cute nor am I hesitating.” He finally grabbed the waistband and started pulling off his underwear.  
  
Eden laughed. “Yeah, you are.” She quickly shut up when Jason’s underwear had been tossed to the floor and he was now kneeling between her spread legs completely naked. Her eyes widened as she stared at his cock and that was the moment she realized that she had never seen an adult male’s dick before, at least not in real life. For a moment she felt nervous about what they were about to do.  
  
Jason didn’t seem to really mind her staring which surprised Eden since he was the type to easily blush, just like her.  
  
“You don’t have to be nervous; I won’t hurt you,” Jason told her softly.  
  
Eden watched him warily, worrying her lip between her teeth before she nodded quietly.  
  
Jason finally reached down to pull off her panties and Eden let him. They slid off easily after Eden had helped him get her tail out of the hole in the back, and now they were both completely exposed in front of each other.  
  
Eden unconsciously moved her wings over her body in an attempt to hide herself, and she closed her legs shyly when Jason looked at her. It was the most awkward situation in her life even though she both loved and trusted the human in front of her.  
  
Jason, however, just put a gentle hand on her leg which helped make Eden relax. She slowly spread her legs and wings again, letting him see her, and she couldn’t help the spark of lust going through her body when she saw the want in her boyfriend’s eyes.  
  
The human looked at her for a few moments before slowly leaning down to claim her lips in another kiss, and Eden closed her eyes and eagerly kissed him back. He lowered himself half on top of her and carefully reached down his right hand to touch her between her legs.  
  
Eden let out a surprised yelp against Jason’s lips when his fingers brushed her most intimate parts, and Jason immediately stilled to let her adjust before he touched her again. He trailed his fingers over the outer parts of her female organs, and her body jolted in surprise when he touched her clitoris.  
  
Jason chuckled at her reaction and Eden glared back at him.  
  
“Don’t laugh,” she growled.  
  
“Sorry,” Jason smirked and kissed her again to stop her from glaring at him. He played with her clit for a few moments, enjoying how Eden squirmed and gasped out ‘oh god’ against his lips. Her wings gave a helpless flap on the bed, and he could feel her tail touching against his leg every now and then while he continued exploring her down there with his fingers.  
  
After a few minutes of teasing Jason finally pushed a finger inside her. Eden tensed up under him, clearly feeling nervous, and Jason hesitated and leaned back to look at her.  
  
“Have you, uh, ever had anything in there before?” he asked, feeling his cheeks flush at the intimate question.  
  
Eden blushed as well and averted his eyes shyly. “Yeah, but only my own fingers and my tail.”  
  
Jason’s eyes widened. “Y-Your tail?”  
  
“Yes, my tail,” Eden bit out, blushing from embarrassment. “It’s quite normal for demons and demon hybrids to use their tails for such things. Or at least so I’ve read.”  
  
Jason smirked. “You’re reading kinky stuff?”  
  
Eden groaned and shoved him in annoyance, making Jason laugh. “No! Well, so what if I did? You read porn magazines; I’ve seen them under your bed, so you aren’t any better.”  
  
“Yeah, okay, we’re even,” Jason chuckled. “Do you have any, um, lube? It’ll make it less painful for you.”  
  
Eden blushed and glanced at the bedside table next to the bed. “It’s in the top drawer.” She had bought lube because Ariel kept insisting it was good to use for your first time even though you were self-lubricating.  
  
Jason nodded and moved away to get the lube from the drawer. He settled himself between her legs again, poured some of the lubricant on his fingers and put the tube away. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable before finally pushing his lubed finger inside her, twisting it around and letting Eden get used to having something up there that wasn’t part of herself before he took it one step further.  
  
One finger became two, and two became three, and by then Eden was writhing and moaning in need under him. Jason sensed her impatience which actually made him feel a little relieved, and he finally pulled his fingers out of her. He pulled away from her to reach down to the floor and get the condom he kept his in his jeans pocket, and Eden made an impatient whine in response. He chuckled at her before getting back into position between her legs and quickly rolled on the condom and poured some lube on it.  
  
Eden watched as he rolled on the condom, and she took a deep breath when Jason lined himself up with her entrance before slowly pushing in. She gave a small, pained hiss when his dick slipped inside and made her muscles tense up on their own, and Jason stilled and waited for her to adjust before he pushed in further.  
  
“Oh god,” Eden gasped. Her mouth was open in a silent gasp and her eyes stared up into the ceiling as Jason slid all the way inside her. She groaned in discomfort because of the unfamiliar, strange and slightly painful feeling. She hadn’t used her tail on herself that often so she wasn’t very used to having something inside her.  
  
Jason let out a loud gasp and stilled once he was fully inside to let them both adjust. It wasn’t his first time having sex but it was his first time with Eden and everything felt so different with her.  
  
“Move, please,” Eden growled after a few seconds, and flapped her wings against the bed to show her impatience.  
  
Jason complied and pulled out before slamming in again, drawing pleased moans from both of them. He leaned down and kissed her again, and Eden kissed him back eagerly but pulled away from his lips every now and then to gasp as he began to move in and out of her. Her tail was a restless mess on the bed now, constantly flapping against the bed and Jason’s thighs while she was overwhelmed with the feeling of having him inside her.  
  
“You feel so good,” Jason breathed against Eden neck when he had pulled away from her lips to bury his face in her neck. The heart pendant was still around her neck and it moved against her skin as he thrust into her.  
  
Eden moved her arms up and wrapped them around Jason’s torso. She instinctively looked for his wings and couldn’t help but feel a small stab of disappointment in her chest when she didn’t find any. She shrugged it off and instead dug her nails into his naked back, clinging to him as he slowly began to speed up his thrusts.  
  
“Jason,” Eden moaned, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent.  
  
Jason growled softly and buried his hand in her left wing, drawing a loud cry of pleasure from Eden. She could feel her oil glands leaking onto the bed, and they were rubbed against the bed sheets every time Jason pounded into her.  
  
“Oh! Jason, please, it feels so—”  
  
“Shh,” Jason shushed her gently and kissed her neck. He leaned his body further down onto hers and adjusted his hips so that his skin rubbed against her clit with every thrust that he made, and made sure that his hand was touching all the sweet spots on her wing. She was tight, warm and slick around him, and Jason knew he wouldn’t be able to last long at this rate, but he wasn’t going to come before he had made Eden climax – that much was for sure.  
  
Eden went wild under him when she was suddenly assaulted by even more pleasure, and it didn’t take long before she cried out his name and came.  
  
 _“Fuck,”_ Jason cursed when he felt her inner muscles tighten around his dick, and he pushed hard into her five more times before coming. He groaned his orgasm into her neck, and Eden gasped softly beneath him, sensing that he had reached his climax too. Jason whole body relaxed after it was over, and he hummed contently when he felt Eden rub his back with her hands.  
  
“You’re kinda heavy so would you mind getting off me?” Eden asked after a few moments.  
  
Jason chuckled and quickly rolled off her and instead lay down beside her on the bed. He reached down to take the used condom off before tossing it over into the trash bin next to Eden’s bed.  
  
They lay next to each other on the bed, naked and panting, and with happy smiles on their faces.  
  
“Did I hurt you?” Jason asked and turned his head to look at his girlfriend.  
  
Eden looked back at him and smiled. “Nah, only a little, but I was expecting that. You feel different than my tail,” she giggled.  
  
“Better different or worse different?”  
  
Eden considered for a moment before saying, “Somewhere in between.”  
  
“Hey!” Jason snapped lightly but chuckled when Eden laughed out loud at his reaction.  
  
“I was messing with you. Of course you feel better, just in a different way,” Eden grinned.  
  
“That’s nice to know,” Jason smiled and scooted over to kiss her. “I hope your dad won’t kill me for this.”  
  
Eden laughed. “He probably wants to but I won’t let him, and I’m pretty my papa won’t either. I think they both like you, actually.” She smiled at him and reached out her hand to touch his cheek in a loving gesture.  
  
Jason smiled back at her and kissed her once more.  
  
They quickly pulled the covers off the bed and lay down on it together, pulling the blankets over their naked bodies. Eden smiled happily at Jason and snuggled into his muscled and warm body as they both prepared to go to sleep.  
  
It had been a good ending to Eden’s birthday, and she wrapped her wings around their bodies under the covers as they fell asleep together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time ever to write hetero sex and it was really awkward. But then, the first time I wrote gay sex was also awkward so I guess it’s a matter of getting used to it. I hope that at least some of you enjoyed the chapter even though the sex wasn’t Destiel. But there will be plenty of Destiel sex coming up – chapter 48 will be about heat sex again! :) Also, there will be some time jumping over the next few chapters, so be aware of that.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	48. Chapter 48

**July 2032 (Castiel is 42 (almost 43), Dean is 44, Eden is 18 (almost 19), Adrian is 15, the twins are 11, Noah is 6, Kevin is 22 years old).**  
  
Eden had been going to college for almost a year now and everything was going alright. She was coming home every now and then to make sure that her family got to see her sometimes. Noah had a hard time accepting that his sister had to leave again when the weekend was over but he was getting used to it.  
  
It was summer holidays now and Dean and Castiel were waiting for Castiel’s heat to appear. Every year in the summer holidays Castiel let his body go back into its normal cycle again so that he and Dean could enjoy heat sex together, and he had recently been to Charlie’s clinic to have his IUD replaced. It needed to be replaced every five years to ensure that he didn’t get pregnant. Adrian and the twins would be in summer camp during that time but also spend three-four days at Mary and John’s house to socialize with their grandparents. Noah would spend the entire week with Mary and John since he didn’t go to school yet and thus couldn’t go to summer camp. Besides, he was very easy for Mary and John to handle since he didn’t demand as much attention as the twins did.  
  
Noah was starting in school in August which he wasn’t really looking forward to that much. He liked his kindergarten and his friends there, and he was afraid that his friends wouldn’t be in his class and that he wouldn’t manage to find new ones. The whole thing stressed him and Castiel could easily feel it since Noah would sometimes get a little edgy as school approached.  
  
It was Monday and Castiel’s heat was supposed to start either tonight or the next day, so the kids would be dropped off in summer camp that day. Eden had come home to spend her holidays with them but she’d be going over to Jason’s house while Cas was having his heat and then join her siblings at Mary and John’s house later in the week.  
  
The house was somewhat of a chaos as the kids packed their stuff, and Molly kept getting in their way because she constantly wanted attention.  
  
“Molly,” Noah giggled when the dog came over and started licking his face. He was standing by the couch in the living room and packing the last of his toys into the backpack that he was taking with him to his grandparents’ place. “Your tongue is wet and gross, Molly! Stop it,” he told the dog between his giggling and gently pushed her away. Molly whined softly but panted happily when he scratched her behind the ears.  
  
Castiel was walking back and forth to make sure that the twins packed their stuff. They kept getting distracted by each other, by Molly, or by the shows on the TV. The angel smiled at the scene between Noah and Molly before he picked up the remote control and turned off the TV.  
  
“Nooo, why did you do that?” Isaac whined in protest.  
  
“Because you are getting distracted too easily. Now keep packing,” Castiel told him firmly. He quickly moved his hand up when Isaac reached for the remote.  
  
Isaac pouted. “Please, pleeeaaase can I watch the rest of ‘Science For Kids’?” he begged and did his best puppy eyes.  
  
Castiel’s lips curled upwards in amusement over his son’s attempt to persuade him. “No.” He chuckled when Isaac sent him an annoyed glare before giving up and going towards the entrance hall to pack the rest of his stuff. Isaac already reached Castiel to his collar bone now, and the angel knew that his beta son would be taller than him someday but likely not as tall as Adrian who was almost the same height as Dean by now. Adrian certainly would be Dean’s height in a few months, Castiel estimated.  
  
Lily giggled at Isaac’s failed attempt to wrap their papa around his pinky finger, and her twin gave her an annoyed glare and gently shoved her.  
  
“Hey, no shoving,” Adrian said as he walked down the stairs and saw them standing in the doorway to the living room.  
  
“Who made _you_ boss?” Isaac snapped and stuck out his tongue.  
  
“I did,” Adrian retorted and ruffled Isaac’s hair as he passed him in the doorway and went into the living room. Isaac swatted his hand away and growled in annoyance, making Adrian smirk. “Hey Noah,” he greeted his youngest brother when he walked by him at the couch. Castiel had disappeared into the bathroom by now, and Dean and Eden were upstairs in Eden’s room since she was having problems with the power plug for her computer and had asked Dean to look at it.  
  
“Hi Adrian,” Noah greeted him back with a smile. He jumped up and went over to Adrian, gently pulling at his older brother’s softened feathers to get his attention when Adrian wasn’t looking. “Adrian, can you please help me get my movie from the cabinet?” he asked and pointed over at the cabinet in the corner of the room on the right side of the TV. There was a rather tall cabinet over there with drawers and shelves where they kept all their DVDs.  
  
Adrian looked over at the cabinet. “Sure… Are you bringing movies with you to grandma and grandpa’s?” he asked as he went over to the cabinet with Noah trailing after him.  
  
“Uhhuh,” Noah nodded. “I want the five cartoons on the top,” he said and pointed up. They were a little out of his reach but he could reach them if they stood on something, but his parents didn’t want him standing on top of something in the living room in case he fell over.  
  
“This one?” Adrian asked and went to grab one of them.  
  
“Noo, the other one!”  
  
Adrian rolled his eyes. “Well, you pick them then.” He turned around and grabbed Noah under the armpits from behind, lifting him up to the top shelf. Noah squealed in surprise and his wings flapped lightly against Adrian’s arms, but once he was level with the DVDs he quickly took the ones he needed. “Dad and papa really need to move the cartoons down lower in this cabinet…” Adrian murmured.  
  
“The whole cabinet is full of movies and video games, but Isaac wants his games to be at the bottom so he can easily take them,” Noah said while turning the DVD in his hand to make sure he had the right one.  
  
Adrian snorted. “Isaac and his video games…”  
  
Adrian was about to put him down again when Noah said, “No, wait! I want this one too.” He picked another DVD from the shelf, and his arms were now full of DVDs.  
  
“Well, at least you aren’t heavy,” Adrian chuckled and put the submissive down on the floor again.  
  
“Thank you,” Noah told him and smiled up at him before walking over to put the movies into his backpack. He hummed a song to himself, and Molly looked up at him from where she was lying under the couch table.  
  
Adrian smiled at his brother and walked over to the kitchen to get something to drink before leaving. He got himself a glass of orange juice and absently listened to Lily and Isaac tumbling around in the entrance hall. Molly had gone to see what they were doing so now they were tumbling around with her as well. Adrian looked up when Castiel returned from the bathroom, looking slightly uncomfortable and his cheeks were a little flushed.  
  
“You okay there, papa?” Adrian asked and frowned at the angel in concern.  
  
Castiel walked into the kitchen slowly and had a hand on his abdomen before taking it away. “I’m fine,” he said, giving his son a smile before going over to pour himself a glass of water from the sink.  
  
His heat was coming and Castiel could feel it in his body. His limbs were starting to feel weak and his abdomen felt a little weird. It wasn’t an unusual feeling but sometimes it was worse than other times, and this time was kind of bad. His body was releasing an egg and preparing itself to be able to conceive a baby and that was what made him feel this way. There would be no baby this time of course, Castiel was long done with having kids – he already had all the kids he wanted and he was happy with that.  
  
Adrian gave his papa an unconvinced look but he didn’t say anything. He wasn’t stupid – he knew why his parents wanted a whole week for themselves in the house, and he also knew that it was probably Castiel’s upcoming heat that made the angel look so uncomfortable and weak. He could faintly smell the scent of sweetness coming from his papa but it didn’t affect him. It was in the biology of angels and demons and the hybrids not to be particularly affected by their close family members’ heat in order to prevent incest, which was why Gabriel had been able to support Cas back in college without being affected by his scent. Either way, Adrian didn’t like his papa’s tired appearance at the moment.  
  
Soon afterwards Dean came down the stairs with Eden.  
  
“Everyone ready?” Dean asked and looked between the twins in the entrance hall.  
  
“Yeah, but we don’t really wanna go to summer camp…” murmured Lily.  
  
“Of course you do, summer camp is cool.” Dean ruffled his youngest daughter’s blonde hair and grinned when she swatted his hand away.  
  
“Daddy! My hair!” Lily whined and began to frantically put it back in order. Isaac just laughed at her and she sent her twin a dark glare.  
  
Eden chuckled behind Dean. “I’m looking forward to going to visit Jason, though. Jo said she’d take us to the beach.”  
  
“That’s so unfair!” Isaac groaned.  
  
“I’d rather not see Eden in a bikini so I don’t mind not going,” Adrian commented as he came into the entrance hall to the others.  
  
“Hey! I‘m not bad-looking,” Eden chastised and scowled at him.  
  
“Of course you’re not; you look like me after all,” Dean smirked before making his way into the living room.  
  
Eden made a face. “No I don’t… I’m not a guy.” Adrian just laughed.  
  
Dean made his way over to Cas who was still drinking his cup of water in the kitchen before putting the cup on the table. The angel looked up at him when he came over, and Dean pulled him into an embrace and buried his face in the angel’s neck. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sweet scent of his angel, smelling how close his body was to going into full heat. "Mm, you smell so good.” He tried to will his dick not to harden.  
  
Castiel smiled and unconsciously bared his neck to his mate. “I know.”  
  
Dean ran his hand through those silken feathers and reached up behind the angel’s back to teasingly touch the oil glands which were covered by Cas’ shirt. The angel jerked and quickly pulled away from their embrace.  
  
“Dean, do _not_ get started on that,” Castiel growled and glared at the demon.  
  
Dean laughed. “Alright, sorry.”  
  
Dean went over to Noah by the couch and picked up the boy’s backpack and ushered him into the entrance hall to get dressed for going out. Castiel came out to help carry the stuff outside, and Dean grabbed a hold of Molly’s collar and led her out to the Tahoe which was parked in the driveway. Molly would be going with Noah to Mary and John’s for the week.  
  
Dean loaded the car with everyone’s stuff and he was quite surprised it could all fit in there. He had just closed the trunk when he looked behind him and spotted Kevin on the sidewalk with Maggie’s pup Tushka whom Kevin and his mother had kept after Maggie had her first (and only) litter. Maggie had died one and a half years ago of old age and sickness.  
  
“Hey Kevin,” Dean grinned.  
  
“Hi Dean,” Kevin greeted him. “Going on a trip?” he asked after looking at the overstuffed car. Tushka tugged on the leash, impatient to take that walk that her owner had taken her out for, but Kevin held her back.  
  
“Nah, just driving the kids off to summer camp and to their grandparents’.”  
  
“Kevin!” the twins cheered and ran over to him. They were eager to talk with Tushka, and they liked Kevin who had been their babysitter several times before. Noah ran over to him as well, happy to see Kevin again since they didn’t get to see him often when he was in college.  
  
“Hey guys,” Kevin greeted them with a grin.  
  
Molly came over to greet her sister. The two dogs gently licked each other’s faces as a greeting, and their tails wagged in joy.  
  
“Hi Kevin,” Eden greeted him as she and Adrian came over.  
  
“Hi. Is college going okay for you?” Kevin asked and let the twins and Noah pet Tushka who was loving the attention.  
  
“Yeah, it’s going quite well,” Eden smiled. They were in the same college, and Eden had run into Kevin a few times before in the corridors. His dorm was in the C block and she was in the B block so it wasn’t often that they met.  
  
“I miss Maggie, she was such a funny dog…” Lily murmured as she stroked Tushka’s fur. “I don’t want Molly to die too…”  
  
Kevin gave her a sad smile. “Yeah, I miss Maggie too but she was getting old and deaf and had a lot of pain in the end, so it was better that way. Unfortunately all dogs die someday…”  
  
“Don’t want Molly to die,” Noah whined and hugged the dog tightly. Molly licked at his neck and shifted in his embrace. The dog sensed his distress but could of course not understand what had caused it.  
  
“Well, all living beings die at some point…” Dean told Noah with a sad smile. He looked up when Castiel suddenly came over to them, looking concerned about Noah’s sad voice.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked and looked between them.  
  
Dean smiled and brushed his tail against his mate’s leg. “Just talking about how all dogs die one day.”  
  
“Oh…” Castiel looked down at Noah ruefully, and Noah kissed Molly on the forehead before getting up again.  
  
“Kevin!”  
  
They all looked up when Mrs. Tran came out of the house next to theirs and made her way over to Kevin who was still standing in front of their driveway. “Buy me some groceries now that you’re going out anyway. Here’s the list.” She unceremoniously shoved a piece of paper into her son’s hand and gave his cheek a few loving pats.  
  
“Mom…! Jeez,” Kevin complained and shied away from her in embarrassment. The children giggled and Dean laughed.  
  
“Oh, hi everyone,” Mrs. Tran said and smiled at them. She looked at Isaac who was still talking with Tushka along with Lily and Noah. “You know, every time I see you all gathered out here I’m always afraid that Isaac got run down by a car again. That image will never leave my mind.”  
  
Castiel lowered his head and shivered at the traumatic memory of the event that almost cost the life of one of his beloved children, and Dean tensed slightly too.  
  
“I’m okay,” Isaac told her with a grin. He moved his tail up, showing the faint scar that was still visible on it. “And I healed well too.”  
  
“Your head didn’t, though,” Adrian remarked.  
  
Isaac turned around and punched his big brother in the chest, glaring at him, and Adrian laughed and caught his fist. “You’re stupid!” Isaac hissed. Lily and Eden giggled behind them.  
  
Mrs. Tran laughed at their interaction. She turned to Kevin once more and said, “Remember to buy everything on the list. It took me twenty minutes to put that list together, so don’t waste my time.”  
  
“No it didn’t, it took you five minutes,” Kevin muttered. His mother groaned and Kevin quickly dodged her hand which she was trying to shove him with.  
  
“Don’t be a smartass just because of your ability!” she warned him before saying goodbye to the others and headed back inside so make sure the pie she was baking wouldn’t get burned.  
  
Kevin watched her go with an annoyed expression on his face, and Dean turned to look at him with a frown.  
  
“What ability?” Dean asked.  
  
Kevin froze. “Uh…” He looked between them and hesitated with his words.  
  
When Kevin didn’t say anything, Noah spoke up. “Kevin told us when he was babysitting us once that he can sense memories when he touches stuff.”  
  
Dean and Castiel both looked baffled at that, and Dean turned to look at their neighbor again. “Sense memories?” he inquired.  
  
“Uh, well,” Kevin began, shifting on his feet and glancing down at Tushka, “it’s like when I touch an object or a person I can sense the most recent or the strongest memories or feelings in the person or that was left behind in the object. Like when my mother gave me this paper,” he held up the paper with the list of groceries for them to see, “I could sense the leftover aura or memories or whatever that my mom left in it, so I knew she hadn’t spent twenty minutes writing it but rather five. When I have physical contact with a person I often get images in my head of memories that aren’t mine, and it really freaks me out so I tend to just keep my distance to people.” He shrugged and glanced down at his dog who was enjoying the rubbing Noah gave her under the chin.  
  
“Huh, really?” Dean said, still trying to process that information.  
  
“It sounds so awesome!” Lily grinned. Isaac nodded in agreement.  
  
“No, it’s not. Not really…” Kevin murmured.  
  
“So that’s why I rarely see you hugging friends when you meet them,” Eden spoke and studied him curiously. She hadn’t been home when Kevin had babysat the others and thus hadn’t heard him tell them a bit about his abilities, since it was after she had started in college and she hadn’t been home that weekend. Adrian had been with some friends, and Dean and Castiel hadn’t wanted him to have to change his plans so they had asked Kevin (who was at home that weekend) to look after the children while they were out for the night to shop birthday presents for the twins.  
  
“I don’t think you should hate your gift. You were probably given it for a reason,” Castiel spoke and gave Kevin a small smile.  
  
“Hmm, maybe. That’s what my mom says too,” Kevin replied. Tushka was pulling at the leash again, eager to get some exercise, so Kevin prepared to take her out for the walk he had intended to take her on. He nodded his goodbye at them before he walked down the street with Tushka, and Dean laughed when the dog kept yanking on the leash almost like Maggie had always done it.  
  
It was time for Dean and children to drive off now, so Dean quickly kissed his mate goodbye, and Castiel hugged all the children before they got into the car to drive off. Noah was sad that he didn’t get to see his parents for a whole week, but he had less abandonment issues now than he did when he was younger.  
  
Castiel waved goodbye at them in the door as they left before quickly going inside the house again where he was most safe in his vulnerable state.  


 

***

  
  
Dean came home again three hours later and heard that the shower was on. He smirked to himself before putting the groceries into the fridge which he had bought on his way home. They’d be confined to stay in the house for the whole week while riding out Cas’ heat so they needed to have enough food around.  
  
After having put the groceries in the fridge Dean went over to the bathroom door which he found to be locked. He gently knocked three times and said, “Hey Cas, it’s me. Are you gonna let me in?”  
  
The shower had been turned off right after Cas had heard something in the other room, and there was a deep sigh of relief coming from the bathroom after Dean spoke. The demon chuckled, knowing he had probably scared the crap out of Cas who had likely not heard him come home.  
  
“I’m in the shower, Dean…” came the angel’s annoyed reply. There was a sound of the shower being turned on again.  
  
“So what? You haven’t got anything I haven’t seen before, and I want to join you,” Dean retorted with a smirk in his voice.  
  
There was some shuffling inside the bathroom before the door was unlocked, and Dean quickly opened it and sneaked inside before closing the door behind him again. He looked over at the shower stall that Cas had just disappeared back into, and he could see him standing in there behind the blurred glass.  
  
The demon quickly stripped out of his clothes, and he opened the small window just a little because it was full of foggy moist inside the room, before he finally went over into the shower stall to join Cas.  
  
“You scared me, Dean,” Castiel murmured when Dean entered the shower stall. “I thought it was a burglar or something.”  
  
Dean grinned and moved his hands up to place them on Cas’ naked shoulders as he stood behind him and gently massaged the wet skin. “Nah, it was just me.”  
  
Castiel’s hair and wings were wet with water, and Dean licked his lips as he took in the sight. The wings looked so skinny and fragile when they were wet because the feathers were no longer puffy, and Dean moved his hands down to touch the delicate wing bone, feeling the wings twitch under his touch.  
  
The angel gasped softly and closed his eyes, and Dean leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck. The water flowed over Dean’s head now, making his hair wet, and Castiel stepped closer to the wall to allow the demon to come closer to the hot stream of water. Dean sighed when the warm water hit his body and wings, and Castiel reached over to grab the shampoo before pouring some into his hand and then turned around to mix it into Dean’s hair and rubbed it in.  
  
Dean chuckled. “You’re gonna wash my hair, Cas?”  
  
“Why not? It needs it.”  
  
Castiel rubbed the shampoo in good, and he massaged the demon’s scalp to make sure all the shampoo got out with the water. Dean closed his eyes and hummed as Cas attended to him, and afterwards the angel gestured for him to turn around so that his back was facing Castiel, and then the angel poured some special wing shampoo into Dean’s dark red feathers and started washing them too. Dean groaned at the feeling of Cas’ hands washing and rubbing his wings. It felt good, and the angel’s hands rubbed in all the spots that Dean liked best. It didn’t take long before his dick perked up at the attention.  
  
“Fuck, Cas, you should have become a masseuse.”  
  
The angel chortled at that comment. “I wouldn’t be able to make any money on that… I would only ever want to touch you.”  
  
There was so much sincerity in the angel’s voice, and Dean closed his eyes briefly before turning around to face his mate. They looked at each other and the water kept pouring down between their bodies. Dean reached up his hand and cupped Cas’ cheek in a loving gesture before drawing him into a kiss. It was a soft kiss but it soon grew more dirty, more fierce, and Dean growled into his mate’s mouth and pushed him over to wall to pin him against it. He grabbed a hold of both Cas’ wrists and pinned them on the wall next to the angel’s head before he devoured Cas’ mouth and pressed his own body against him. Castiel made a surprised but needy sound in the back of his throat, and his wings beat helplessly against the wet wall as he kissed Dean back hungrily.  
  
Castiel struggled half-willed against Dean’s hold as the demon had his hands pinned against the wall, but the dominant action only made the angel’s body feel even weaker and more turned on. During and up to his heat his body responded much more to his mate’s dominance as it was in his nature to submit to his dominant mate and breed with him. His mate’s dominant display and his own arousal could induce his heat now that he was so close to having it, and Castiel could already feel it happening in his body.  
  
The angel pulled away from Dean’s lip with a gasp as heat started burning in his lower abdomen and in his ass. Natural lubricant began to leak down his thighs and mix with the water, and his oil glands were painfully leaking against the wall now.  
  
Dean’s pupils dilated and his feathers sharpened unconsciously as heat pheromones filled his nose, and a low, dominant growl escaped his throat before he launched himself at Cas and bit possessively at his bared neck. The action caused Castiel to gasp and his knees go weak, but Dean quickly supported him to make sure he didn’t slide to the floor.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel moaned and closed his eyes as Dean began sucking on his neck and pressing himself against him. “Dean, please,” he begged in a needy sob. His body was screaming at him to mate with Dean and all he could do was to listen to it now.  
  
Dean let out an almost animalistic growl before he spun the angel around and pressed him against the wall. The hot water continued flowing down Dean’s back and his wings, and he quickly moved his hand down to press his fingers against the angel’s slick hole.  
  
“Ah, _yes!_ ” Castiel grunted against the wall, and braced himself with his hands on the wall next to his head. His wings were still completely drenched in water – a feeling that Castiel disliked a lot – but he couldn’t really care less right now. He just needed Dean’s cock inside him soon.  
  
Dean didn’t need to finger Cas open for very long before the angel was ready, and he quickly withdrew his fingers and pushed his cock into the tight hole, feeling it squeeze him so tightly but welcome him at the same time.  
  
“Nrrruugh,” Cas groaned and let out a satisfied sigh. He pushed his ass back into Dean’s hips to take him further inside, and the demon responded with a growl of approval.  
  
“Shit,” Dean grunted behind him. That was all the demon managed to say before they were both consumed by the overwhelming need to mate. Dean crowded Cas up against the wall before he finally began thrusting into him. The first thrust sent Cas hard into the wall, and the angel gasped in surprise and discomfort, but soon all he could do was moan and mewl as Dean pounded into him over and over and pressed him into the wall with his bigger body.  
  
“Aaahh,” Castiel moaned and bit his lip in pleasure.  
  
The first coupling right after the heat had appeared was always the most needy and out of control one because that was when the hormones were raging the most in both partners.  
  
The demon fucked the angel hard against the wall to the point where it was almost painful. Castiel mewled and whimpered in response, and his oil glands were leaking down his wet back by now. Dean’s chest rubbed against the glands when he pressed himself as close to the angel’s body as he could while fucking into him desperately. The demon’s fingers dug into Cas’ hips hard enough to bruise but it only turned the angel on even more.  
  
“Mine,” Dean growled against the back of Castiel’s neck and nipped the skin there. His wings lined themselves up with the angel’s, and the white and the dark red wings rubbed against each other with every hard snap of Dean’s hips.  
  
“Yours,” the angel gasped out.  
  
Castiel’s whimpering increased as he got torturously close to his orgasm, and when Dean bit his neck once more in a possessive claim Cas was finally sent over the edge. He screamed out Dean’s name, and his hips jerked helplessly between Dean’s body and the wall as he came all over the tiles that his dick was pressed into.  
  
Dean growled and tightened his hold on Castiel as he too finally climaxed. He pushed as far into the angel as he could and shot his come deep inside him. His hips stilled a little but thrust slowly into Cas while his dick spurted rounds of come every few seconds for about a minute, filling his mate up good. He groaned into the angel’s neck, gently nuzzling it through the last of his orgasm.  
  
“Mmm…” Castiel hummed contently, feeling temporarily sated. He whined softly when Dean pulled away after a few moments and slipped out of him. His hole clenched on its own to keep the demon’s semen inside him but some still flowed out and ran down his thighs.  
  
“Sorry. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Dean asked, sounded genuinely worried that he had been too rough with the angel.  
  
Castiel chuckled and turned around to face his mate. Dean always lost control during their first coupling when he was in heat, but he was always so gentle again afterwards. “I’m fine. My chest feels a little bruised, though.” Dean had fucked him pretty hard against the shower wall, making his chest hurt somewhat.  
  
Dean cringed. “Sorry, I’ll make it up to you.”  
  
“I know you will,” Castiel said with amusement in his voice. He pulled Dean down for a slow, lazy kiss before finishing up in the shower. It took only two minutes before his heat flared up again, and this time Dean dragged him over to the sink and made Cas put his hands on the edge of the sink while he pushed into him again. The angel moaned shamelessly and pushed back against Dean, urging him to increase the speed.  
  
Dean was more gentle this time but still rather rough as he thrust into his mate. He reached up his hand and pinched Castiel’s nipples while he fucked into him from behind, making the angel gasp and flinch somewhat.  
  
Castiel squirmed when he opened his eyes and watched their reflection in the mirror, and he blushed slightly when Dean smirked at him in the foggy mirror.  
  
“Love how your cheeks turn pink whenever you watch us fuck in the mirror,” Dean smirked and gave the angel’s neck a possessive, playful bite.  
  
Castiel just groaned in what Dean assumed to be embarrassment, and the demon chuckled. Dean adjusted his hips so that his cock rubbed against Cas’ cervix – which was always much more sensitive during his heat – and made it hit it just right. The angel howled in pleasure and his wings beat helplessly, hitting into Dean’s wings which were right behind them.  
  
Castiel bucked against Dean and let out a whimper. “Dean…”  
  
“I’ve got you,” Dean murmured against his neck. He thrust forward rougher than before, and soon all sorts of needy and desperate sounds came out of Castiel’s mouth. The angel was clenching so hard around Dean’s cock that Dean knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He moved his tail up – still pounding into the angel at full force – and teased the tip of his tail over the skin between Cas’ hole and his balls.  
  
The angel came with a sob, and his body trembled and jerked in Dean’s arms when the demon wrapped his arms around him in an embrace while the angel came apart. Dean followed, releasing himself inside the angel once more and filling him up with more loads of come.  
  
When it was over Dean rested his forehead above the base of Castiel’s wings on his back, panting and trying to calm down from two incredible orgasms in a row. He didn’t need to worry much about his libido – angels and demons’ libido didn’t really decrease with age, and Cas’ pheromones made Dean’s body pump more testosterone around and kept him ready for sex. It would take around five couplings before his body would need a break during which he would have difficulties getting an erection, but generally he didn’t have problems getting hard. Castiel was a slightly different matter since he wasn’t a ‘real male’. His member could get hard again rather fast but not as many times in a row as Dean’s, and he could get aroused any time which meant he would never stop producing natural lubricant.  
  
They pulled away from each other, and Castiel washed off as much of Dean’s come as he could and quickly got dressed. They had only just exited the bathroom when his heat flared up again, so Dean pushed him over to the kitchen where he bent him over the counter and fucked into him again. Their wings were still wet but Castiel didn’t really care about them messing up the floor with their dripping wings at the moment.  
  
They went upstairs after that, spending most of the day in bed and only went down to cook dinner when Cas’ heat took an hour’s break where the pheromones weren’t as strong.  


 

***

  
  
Three days later they were both exhausted from the constant sex, but it was a nice kind of exhausted.  
  
Dean woke up around noon when he felt Cas touching him. They had been at it all night and had first fallen asleep at around 7am. The phone had ringed sometime around 8am and at 9:20am, but both of them were too sleepy to answer it. Mary knew that she should sent them a text message if they didn’t pick up the phone and that hadn’t happened, so Dean figured it was someone else calling.  
  
The demon blinked his eyes open and peered down his body where was Cas was stroking his dick into hardness. They were both naked and didn’t really bother to wear clothing during the angel’s heat.  
  
“Cas?”  
  
Castiel snapped his head up and looked back at Dean. “Finally you’re awake,” he said. “I need you again…”  
  
Dean smirked and let Cas shift so that he was sitting on top of him. The angel turned around so that his back was facing Dean, and reached down to grab the demon’s hard cock before sitting down on it and taking it inside him. “Fuck,” Dean grunted and touched the angel’s buttocks possessively as his mate sunk down on his dick. He groaned as the tight, warm heat enveloped his cock, and the heavy scent of the angel’s pheromones teased his nose and made his cock go even harder. “That’s it, angel,” Dean groaned and watched as his dick disappeared all the way into the angel’s ass and how Cas’ small, pink pucker stretched in order to accommodate him. He gave his mate’s ass a playful slap, smirking when Cas moaned and shuddered in reply.  
  
“You are dirty, Dean.”  
  
Dean laughed and could almost hear how Cas rolled his eyes at him. “And you have a gorgeous ass, Cas, but if you don’t start moving soon I’m afraid I’ll have to slap it even harder.”  
  
“That won’t be necessary,” Castiel muttered and began moving up and down on the demon’s dick. He moaned and closed his eyes in relief when the heat in his ass was satisfied. He gasped in surprise when Dean moved his tail up and brushed it over his filled-up hole.  
  
Dean growled in annoyance when he realized he couldn’t really push his tail into Cas properly in this position. Instead he teased the tip of his tail over the place where they were joined, causing his mate to let out small moans and whimpers of approval.  
  
The phone sudden rang again, and Dean growled in annoyance. “Damn phone.”  
  
“Ignore it,” Castiel said and pushed down hard on Dean’s cock to state his point.  
  
“I will.”  
  
When the phone finally stopped ringing, Dean moved his right hand up Cas’ back and touched the leaking oil glands. Castiel’s spread-out wings jolted in response, and Dean rubbed one of the small buds and teased it with his fingers.  
  
“Oh god!” Castiel gasped loudly and lost his rhythm for a second.  
  
Dean grinned smugly. “Feel good? You have no idea how much I wanna suck your oil glands right now, but that can wait for later.”  
  
“Yes!” Castiel just exclaimed, and Dean figured it meant that Cas agreed with his idea.  
  
The demon chuckled and continued teasing and pinching the oily buds between his fingers until Cas eventually reached his limit. The angel came hard, and Dean breathed out a curse when the angel’s ass tightened around his cock before Dean too was coming. More oil leaked down Castiel’s back because of his orgasm, and Dean gently moved his hand through the honey-scented fluid while panting and moaning as they both calmed down again.  
  
Castiel slowly slipped off Dean’s member, cringing slightly when he felt Dean’s come flow out of him and down his thighs. The angel collapsed next to Dean on the bed, panting from exhaustion.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Dean asked him, turning his head to look at him.  
  
Castiel turned his own head, staring back at Dean. “Sated. Exhausted. Sleepy. And like I just had non-stop sex for three days in a row.”  
  
Dean laughed out loud. “Yeah, me too.” He rolled over on his side and gently caressed Castiel’s cheek with his hand. “I love you, Cas. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. My gorgeous angel…”  
  
Castiel smiled and leaned into his mate’s touch. “I love you too.”  
  
They leaned in to kiss each other passionately, and Dean slowly rolled on top of his mate and pressed his body into him. When he pulled away he smirked at how puffy and swollen Castiel’s lips looked. “Now… about those oil glands of yours…” Dean’s smirk widened and he gently nudged Castiel to make him roll over onto his stomach.  
  
Castiel frowned but rolled over anyway. He glanced over his shoulder at Dean and spread out his wings on the bed. “What do you have in mind?”  
  
“You’ll see….” Dean leaned back and appreciated the sight of the angel’s naked back, his ass and his gorgeous wings. He trailed his fingertips up over the angel’s buttocks, over the small of his back, and finally up to the oil glands which were placed at the base of Castiel’s pure white wings. His mate jerked against the bed when Dean teased his fingers over the swollen glands, and Dean smirked before leaning down and licking his way up to the tiny buds.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel shuddered and grasped the sheets tightly, pressing himself into the mattress while Dean lay on top of him and licked his way up his spine.  
  
Dean’s mouth finally reached the place where the honey-like oil leaked out and he used his tongue to lap at the buds, causing Castiel to flinch under him. Dean gently held him down and continued licking and nipping at the glands with his teeth, and of course made sure he wasn’t hurting his mate. Castiel made a keening noise under him which confirmed that he definitely liked what Dean was doing. Feeling more encouraged, Dean moved his mouth over the right gland and _sucked._  
  
 _“Dean!”_ Castiel howled, bucking violently, and Dean had to use some of his alpha strength to keep him down. “Oh!” Castiel’s eyes were wide with awe as the demon sucked on his oil gland, and his mouth opened in a silent gasp.  
  
Dean knew it wasn’t healthy to consume too much of Cas’ oil so he made sure not to swallow too much of it. The amount that was coming out was limited because they had been leaking so much these days that the angel’s body couldn’t keep up. He continued sucking, licking, nipping, and lapping his tongue over both of the small buds. His own cock was beginning to painfully harden between his legs by now and it got worse when his nose picked up the sweet scent of new heat pheromones.  
  
“Dean, please… need you inside me again,” Castiel whimpered. He moved his hand behind him and grabbed a hold of some of Dean’s feathers to show how needy he was.  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Dean leaned back, and Castiel quickly rolled over on his back and looked up at Dean with cheeks flushed from arousal. Dean shifted and reached his hand down to guide himself into the angel again, pushing in so hard that Cas was rocked up the bed and yelped in surprise. Their lips met in a deep, fierce kiss, and their bodies moved together sensually as Dean’s hips snapped forward in a steady rhythm. Castiel dug his fingers into the skin on Dean’s back, tugging at the demon’s softened feathers and moaned under him.  
  
Dean fucked into him like that for a few minutes before deciding it was time for his tail to get involved again. He quickly pulled out of Cas – ignoring the angel’s protests – and nudged him to make him roll over again. Castiel rolled over onto his stomach on the bed and titled his ass up to present himself to Dean. His white wings were flattened down over the bed in a submissive gesture, and with his ass up in the air it just screamed _‘take me, breed me, claim me’_ at Dean.  
  
The demon growled and pushed into his mate again, enjoying the beautiful howl Castiel made. He snapped his hips into him desperately and was just about to move his tail up to push in along with his dick when his cell phone rang. They both let out a loud, frustrated growl at the noise, and the cell phone’s vibrations on the bedside table caused a really annoying sound to be produced. Whoever had been calling their home phone earlier was now phoning Dean’s cell phone so it had to be urgent.  
  
Dean just bit out another growl before thrusting deep into Cas again, but the angel twisted his upper body around and put a hand on Dean’s chest to make him stop.  
  
“Dean, maybe it’s urgent.”  
  
Dean groaned in frustration and was glad when the cell phone stopped ringing. “Well, they hung up now, so let’s just—” He hadn’t even finished his sentence before his cell phone went off _again,_ making him downright snarl. He pulled away from Cas and crawled across the bed until he reached the bedside table. He snatched the phone from the table and was only more agitated when he saw it was Gabriel who was calling. He picked up the call and snapped, “What?!”  
  
 _“Hi to you too, Dean,”_ came Gabriel’s voice on the other end of the phone. _“What crawled up your ass and died?”_  
  
“You did, ‘cause you keep fucking calling!”  
  
 _“And no one’s picking up! I’ve called you like five times all day!”_  
  
“Yeah, we heard that,” Dean grumbled and turned around to sit back against the headboard, groaning when his throbbing dick protested over not having finished what he was doing earlier. “What do you want?”  
  
Castiel shifted and sat up on his shins on the bed, quietly listening to Dean’s side of the conversation. His heat was still there and hadn’t been satisfied yet, making him twitch impatiently while he waited for Dean to finish talking on the phone.  
  
 _“Well, I got a new cellphone that I really wanna put into use today,”_ Gabriel explained on the phone. _“Problem is that I forgot the pin code for my sim-card so if I put my sim-card into my new phone I can’t use it before I type in my code. Luckily I always make my sweet little brother remember my pin code for me because I tend to forget it myself, so I was hoping he was around to tell me the code. Is he there with you?”_  
  
“You’re calling us like mad because you forgot your own damned pin code?” Dean groaned and ran his hand down his face, sighing.  
  
 _“Sue me for having a bad memory,”_ Gabriel quipped back at him. _“So, is Cassie there?”_  
  
“Uh…” Dean looked over at Castiel who was now crawling over to him, his movements graceful and seductive like a cat’s. Dean’s mouth suddenly went dry when he watched the angel’s pupils dilate in lust and need as he crawled over with his gorgeous white wings spread out behind him but lowered in submission. It was exactly what a female or a submissive angel did when trying to persuade their mate to breed with them. It was a gesture saying ‘I’m fertile, I’m yours, come and have me.’ Angel body language was slightly different from demon body language sometimes, but Dean had been with Cas long enough to know what that gesture meant.  
  
Castiel kept eye contact with Dean, his bright blue eyes piercing into his mate’s, and he crawled into the demon’s lap as Dean sat against the headboard and quickly lowered himself onto Dean’s dick, taking him all the way in in one go.  
  
 _“Jesus, fuck!”_ Dean exclaimed into the phone, making Gabriel jerk away from his own phone on the other end.  
  
 _“Excuse me?”_ Gabriel said, sounding confused. His only response was a loud groan and another small noise in the background, so he rolled his eyes and asked, _“Well, is Cassie there or not? Just tell me yes or no already! Jesus.”_  
  
Dean growled in approval as Cas began moving on his dick. The angel moaned and moved himself up and down, using Dean’s cock to satisfy his own needs. He had gotten impatient waiting for Dean to finish talking on the phone, and his ass was on fire and _needed_ something inside it, so he had decided he had enough of waiting. He was too far gone in his heat to really care about the person on the phone hearing them, he just knew that he needed Dean _right now._  
  
“W-what?” Dean stammered into the phone and moaned loudly when Cas moved on his dick and clenched his inner muscles around it. He wasn’t really paying attention to Gabriel anymore and had missed what he said.  
  
 _“Dude, what are you—”_ Gabriel went really silent for a second before bursting out, _“Oh god, please do_ not _tell me you’re having sex with my brother right now!”_  
  
Dean groaned in approval when Cas moved his hips in a circular motion, and the angel let out a satisfied moan and briefly leaned in to nuzzle Dean’s jaw submissively. “Yeah, I am,” Dean said into the phone in a hoarse voice. “And this room smells too much of heat pheromones for me to really care about what you’re saying right now, Gabriel.”  
  
 _“Oh my fucking god! THAT IS GROSS!”_ Gabriel shouted into the phone, disgusted. _“Tell Cas to call me later – preferably today! Bye!”_ He quickly hung up the phone, and Dean laughed briefly before tossing his phone back over on the bedside table.  
  
Dean placed his hands on the angel’s hips and dug his fingers into the skin possessively while Cas kept riding his cock. “Got impatient?” he smirked.  
  
“Yes, the waiting was driving me insane,” the angel breathed. He closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them again, staring into Dean’s green ones. “Please…”  
  
Dean growled, and in a matter of seconds he had rolled them around and pushed Cas into the mattress again. The angel mewled and spread his wings. He moved up on his hands and knees to make it easier for Dean, and he wriggled his ass impatiently at his mate. Dean almost came at the sight alone and had to close his hand around the base of his dick not to.  
  
The demon quickly sank into the angel’s tight heat again, causing Castiel to cry out in satisfaction, and this time Dean brought his tail up to the angel’s entrance without any distractions. He teased the tip over the soft, stretched out rim, feeling Castiel’s ass clench around him in anticipation of being filled up even more.  
  
Castiel growled impatiently and pushed his body back against Dean, glaring over his shoulder at his mate. “Just put it in already! I need—” His complaint turned into a pleasured yelp when Dean finally pushed his tail inside. He had taken the demon’s tail last night so he was still stretched enough for the tail to slide inside him without too much resistance. “Nrrrughh! Yes!”  
  
Dean smirked and leaned over his mate’s body, plastering himself over Cas’ back as he pushed his tail further into him and listened to the small moans and sobs his mate made with every inch his tail pushed in. Castiel was tight, and Dean’s cock already took up most of the space, so it took some effort to push his tail in there without hurting the angel. Dean moaned and closed his eyes at the incredible feeling, savoring every second of it. Once his tail was buried just as deep as his cock, Dean adjusted his hips and his knees on the bed to get comfortable before slamming his hips forward, hard. Castiel cried out in ecstasy, grasping the sheets tightly with his hands, and moaned shamelessly as Dean thrust into him with both his cock and his tail. Dean leaned down over him, tugging at his earlobe with his teeth which made Cas’ body shudder.  
  
“Dean, I’m gonna—”  
  
Dean’s chest rumbled in reply, and his fingers dug hard into the skin on Castiel’s hips. He slammed into him harder, finally causing the angel to tip over the edge. Castiel cried out under him and his body jerked violently through his orgasm. Dean stilled and willed himself not to come. He waited for Cas’ body to go limp before helping the angel lie down on his stomach on the mattress. Dean pulled at his mate’s hips so that his ass was tilting up, still with Dean’s cock and tail buried inside, and the rest of the angel’s body lay exhausted on the mattress.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel murmured. He looked at the demon over his shoulder and gave him a questioning frown, not understanding why Dean hadn’t allowed himself to come yet. But Dean just leaned down over him before beginning to pound into him again, using his weight and strength to harden his thrusts. Castiel’s body was still recovering from his orgasm, and he gave a startled yelp when the demon began moving again, rubbing his dick and tail against his oversensitive cervix and prostate. He tried to move up on his knees but Dean growled and kept him down with a gentle hand between his wings, and Castiel stilled and lay back down, spreading out his wings across the bed for Dean to see and admire.  
  
Dean kissed Castiel between his shoulder blades, approving of the submissive gesture, before he buried his face in his mate’s neck and continued moving into him. He moved his left hand up to bury his fingers in the angel’s pure wings, and reached his right hand between their bodies and roamed it over Castiel’s back until he reached the oil glands. Castiel’s body jolted when Dean started pinching his glands, and he let out a needy, exhausted cry when Dean’s tail twisted inside of him.  
  
“Dean! I can’t… I-It’s too much,” he whimpered.  
  
“Shh, it’s okay. You’re taking me so well, Cas, even though you’re so exhausted,” Dean purred against his mate’s ear. His hand gently caressed and teased the oil glands and loved how the gesture caused more oil to flow out in the same way the angel’s ass was slick and wet for him. It was so impossibly tight and warm inside Castiel, and Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer.  
  
“Dean, please…”  
  
Castiel’s body was oversensitive now, and the feeling of being completely filled up by his mate and having his oil glands touched was too much for him. It was almost painful and yet it was so perfect. The sounds he was making now would have embarrassed him beyond belief if he hadn’t been in heat and was so aroused, but right now he really couldn’t help it or care less.  
  
It was mostly the sounds Castiel was making and how the angel writhed needily on the bed that made Dean finally come. He growled out a curse against Castiel’s neck before coming, spilling his seed deep inside the angel’s body once more. His hips stilled and jerked on their own, and Dean almost blacked out from the intensity of his orgasm. Castiel let out a small cry under him, rubbing himself against the sheets as he came again, and his ass milked Dean of all he had. Once the last drop of come has escaped him, Dean collapsed against Castiel’s back, panting and catching his breath again. Dean’s wings spread out lazily, completely covering Castiel’s which were now trapped beneath the deep red demon wings.  
  
They were both sweaty and utterly worn out now. Dean placed a gentle kiss on the back of Castiel’s shoulder before slowly pulling his tail and dick out of him. Castiel hissed in response, and Dean leaned back to look at the angel’s hole. He sat back and gently put his hands on Castiel’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart to look at the puffy, fucked-out hole which was leaking slick and Dean’s come. Dean cringed a little when it looked kind of sore, although Cas didn’t seem to be in pain. He pushed some of his semen back inside with his finger and rubbed his thumb over the rim, and the angel made a small noise in the back of his throat. It wasn’t a very pained noise he was making, so Dean rubbed the rim for a few more seconds before pulling away and lying down on the bed next to his mate.  
  
Castiel lay with his head on the mattress, and his blue eyes opened and stared sleepily at Dean as the demon lay down on his back next to him. Castiel’s lips twitched into a small smile and Dean smiled back.  
  
“Was that Gabriel calling earlier?” the angel asked, his voice hoarse from exhaustion.  
  
“Yeah… He forgot his pin code for his cell phone so he told me to tell you to call him back later and tell him the number.”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “That’s typical Gabriel…” He shifted on the mattress and folded his wings against his sides. “Did he, um, hear us?” He glanced at Dean from under his lashes as his head was turned downwards in embarrassment.  
  
Dean smirked. “Yeah, he most definitely did.”  
  
Castiel let out a loud groan and rolled over on his side, burying his face in his hands. “He’ll never let me forget that.”  
  
“Nope,” Dean grinned.  
  
Castiel slapped Dean’s arm, annoyed that his mate was taking it so lightly. Dean didn’t really have any modesty so he didn’t care if Gabe saw him naked (which he had once when he came into Dean and Castiel’s bedroom in the morning), or heard him having sex. Castiel, on the other hand, was very modest and easily embarrassed, and he certainly didn’t want his own brother to hear him having sex.  
  
“C’mon, Cas, it’s not that bad,” Dean chuckled.  
  
Castiel moved his hands away from his face and glared at the demon. “Yes, it is! And I feel dirty right now…” He glanced down his sweaty body. His back was coated in a slick layer of his oil, and Dean’s semen was inside him and slowly leaking down his thighs and onto the bed. His wings were slightly covered in some of Dean’s come from last night, and all he wanted was to take a shower and rinse the mess off.  
  
“Bath time?” Dean said and smirked suggestively.  
  
Castiel nodded and sat up on the bed, wincing at the soreness in his ass. He was always extra sore when Dean had used his tail.  
  
Dean just smirked and helped the angel up from the bed before they both headed into the upstairs bathroom. They ended up having sex in the bathtub when Castiel’s heat made its presence known once again.  
  
Castiel made the promised call to Gabriel later that night when he knew his heat was taking a break, and Gabriel seemed utterly impatient to hang up the phone again in case he should suddenly become the involuntary witness to yet another sex act involving his brother and brother-in-law.  
  
In the evening Mary called them to let them know that things were going well with Noah and Molly, and Noah was eager to say good night to his parents. Castiel and Dean both missed their children but it was also nice having some time for themselves to engage in dirty activities and be as loud as they wanted without having to worry about the kids hearing them.  
  
The week was sweaty, exhausting and completely blissful, but by the end of the week their mating bond was flaring with new strength and intimacy, sated by their physical activities.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the heat sex! I don’t know if I’ll write more heat sex in this story… maybe. Dean and Cas are both getting older but Cas should have his heat for another 10-15 years or so. And it won’t be that long before there will be some tension in the story again… just a few more chapters.
> 
> And yes, I decided to give Kevin an ability, since he’s a prophet on the show and all that. Now that Missouri isn’t part of the story anymore I thought Kevin could be their new gifted neighbor XD
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	49. Chapter 49

**December 2033 (Castiel is 44, Dean is 45 (almost 46), Eden is 20, Adrian is 17, the twins are 13, Noah is 7, Gabriel is 48, Heidi is 4 years old).**  
  
A year and a half had passed and Noah was in the second grade now. His first year in school had gone rather well. He had been very nervous and shy on his first day, but his good friend Abby and a few others from his kindergarten were in his class so he had some friends to hang out with. Most of his classmates thought he was an angel, but some of the parents who knew that he was a hybrid had a bad influence on some of the children, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as the negative attitudes that Noah’s siblings had suffered from. But Noah’s wings were different than a full blood angel’s. They weren’t nearly as soft, and unfortunately their slight roughness was visible in the feathers, causing some of his classmates to stare oddly at them. Especially the alpha boys made fun of him sometimes. Castiel had been devastated the first time Noah came home and was crying because of this. He was doing rather well in school though, and quickly learned how to spell, how to read, and he could do some math as well. Isaac and Lily protected him whenever they could, especially when they walked into school together in the mornings. Adrian had started in high school which was at a separate location so they didn’t see him during the day anymore.  
  
Dean and Castiel had their 20th anniversary on the 21st of December that year. It was twenty years ago that they had been officially mated (married). Dean had big plans for their anniversary, and he had ordered a table for them at a very nice restaurant in town just for the two of them. Adrian would be babysitting his younger siblings while they were gone. That morning Castiel had surprised Dean extra early by serving him breakfast on the bed before the kids were up, and Dean had given Cas a whole bucket of flowers which he had kept hidden until that morning after he had bought it the day before.  
  
Dean and Castiel picked up Noah and the twins in the after school care on that day. But as soon as they got there, Castiel was immediately concerned by the slightly depressed look on Noah’s face, and the teacher told them that the headmaster wanted to have a word with them.  
  
“What happened?” Castiel asked and glanced between the three children as they stood in the almost empty after school care.  
  
Isaac stared at the ground, and Lily looked between him and Noah hesitantly.  
  
“Isaac threw a bucket of cold water at someone,” Lily said slowly.  
  
“He did _what?!_ ” Dean blurted. He glared at Isaac who flinched somewhat.  
  
“They were harassing Noah!” Isaac said to his defense. Both he and Lily were thirteen years old now. Where Isaac was still hyper and always up to no good, Lily had become more quiet and responsible and wasn’t always up for Isaac’s pranks anymore. Isaac was still a little taller than his twin sister, and his voice was starting to get deeper. Lily had a more feminine form now, and her white wings reached to the mid of her calves.  
  
Noah stared at his feet and pulled his wings closer to himself when Dean and Castiel turned their gazes to him. “They were being so mean…” he murmured quietly.  
  
Castiel squatted down to be eye level with his youngest child. “What did they do?”  
  
Noah looked up at him from under his lashes, and his eyes teared up a little. “Victor said that I’m wrong; that my wings aren’t soft or attractive, and that no one would ever want me. And then he called me a freak.” His voice cracked at the last few words.  
  
Castiel felt his heart ache at those words. Submissives’ wings were the softest kind of wings – often softer than a female’s – and alphas preferred to have a mate with extremely soft wings. It was one of the reasons why Lucifer had wanted to mate with Castiel all those years ago; because his feathers were unusually soft and thus very attractive. But Noah wasn’t like that. He was half demon but the only physical evidence of that was the fact that his feathers were slightly rough like a demon’s. Demon females and submissives did have softer wings than betas and alphas, but always with some of that roughness that characterized a demon’s wings. So Noah’s wings looked like an angel’s wings but felt like a demon’s wings, and it would be hard to find a mate who would appreciate that combination. Especially alphas were often very picky when it came to wings.  
  
“Come here,” Castiel sighed and pulled Noah into a hug. The boy sniffled and wrapped his arms around his papa, burying his face in his neck.  
  
“I gave that stupid kid who said that a bucket of water in the face. It isn’t the first time he’s harassed Noah. He deserved it,” Isaac muttered.  
  
Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Well, we still have to go talk to the principal, there is no way around that. I’m glad you’re looking after your little brother but it’s not okay to throw water at people. Got it?”  
  
Isaac nodded quietly, still feeling unfairly treated, and Castiel grabbed Noah’s hand as they walked towards the principal’s office together.  
  
Principal Martin was still the principal of the mixed species school, like he had been for all the years that Dean and Castiel’s children had been there. The principal had always been supportive of them since he was the son of an angel/demon hybrid mother, and he wanted the best for the angel/demon hybrids that went to his school.  
  
When they entered the office Principal Martin shook their hands and welcomed them. Even though he was understanding of Isaac’s motive for throwing water at another student it was still against the school’s rules so he couldn’t let it slip.  
  
“Isaac’s got quite a record,” the principal said and looked through Isaac’s files. “If this was any other student I would probably have expelled them by now. He’s harassed other students, broken school property, he doesn’t obey the teachers, and he’s lousy at doing his homework I hear. Now, I know he did most of those things because some of his pranks went wrong or because he was getting back at the bullies, which is why I haven’t expelled him yet, but if he keeps doing it I’m gonna have a problem explaining my softness towards him to my subordinates and to the other parents.”  
  
Isaac shifted uncomfortably in his chair as they all sat in front of the principal’s desk in his office, and he glanced back at the principal quietly.  
  
“I completely understand your situation, Principal Martin,” Dean replied and glanced briefly at Isaac. “Both Cas and I will have a serious talk with Isaac to prevent him from causing more trouble.”  
  
Principal Martin nodded, pleased. “When he goes to high school he won’t have me to take him under my wing anymore, so to speak. He’d probably get expelled pretty fast if he doesn’t learn to control himself.”  
  
“Hey, I control myself just fine,” Isaac said.  
  
“Isaac,” Dean warned and growled lightly. He glared at his son who muttered a quiet ‘sorry’ and lowered his gaze.  
  
They said goodbye to the principal soon afterwards and walked out of the building towards their car.  
  
Dean glanced at Isaac the whole time, and once they were outside he said, “You gotta learn to control your impulses. No more standing on top of the tables in class to entertain them with your tricks or jokes, no more running recklessly around the corridors and bumping into people, no more cursing in class, no more water-throwing, and no more using school property to perform a trick that’s likely to end wrong anyway, you hear me?” His voice was firm and authoritative, making Lily shiver a bit even though it wasn’t directed at her.  
  
“So I’m just supposed to let them harass Noah?!” Isaac growled and stared back at Dean defiantly. They had all stopped walking by now and were standing in the middle of the almost abandoned parking lot. The cold winter breeze caused Noah to shiver and wrap his arms and wings around himself, and he stared between his parents and Isaac, not liking that they were fighting.  
  
“No, you’re supposed to let the teachers take care of those brats and not make things worse!” Dean growled back. “And don’t talk back to me!”  
  
Isaac gave him a defiant glare, and Castiel slowly stepped forward.  
  
“Listen to your father, Isaac. It’s not that we do not approve of you protecting Noah, it’s that you are getting yourself into trouble and thus also the principal who is going through great lengths to keep you at this school,” Castiel spoke. “Your behavior is not always acceptable, and you know that.”  
  
Isaac seemed to back down again but he still felt like he wasn’t being treated fairly. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll try to ‘improve’…”  
  
“Good,” Dean said. “Now let’s head home. And I don’t wanna be called to the principal’s office again anytime soon.” He headed over to the car with Castiel and Noah right on his heels. Lily walked a few feet behind them with Isaac, giving her twin brother a rueful look and brushed her tail against his to cheer him up. Isaac continued to pout and act slightly offended – he wasn’t the type that liked to be told what to do – but his sister’s gentle touch cheered him up a little.  


 

***

  
  
It was 4:50pm when they came home – Dean and Castiel had left work early, and it was their last workday before the Christmas holidays since they had taken the rest of the week off.  
  
They had picked up Adrian from his taekwondo practice on the way home. He still went to practice, and both he and his friend Jeremy had the black belt now. Adrian had also gotten taller; he was just as tall as Dean now, and his white wings with a mix of a few black feathers were sharp and muscular, and considered very attractive by the girls. He was good in school and came home with good grades, but he didn’t always spend his time studying – he often went out to hang out with his friends in town, but he was always back again by 10pm like Dean and Castiel had told him to. One more thing that had changed was that Adrian was no longer a virgin. He had had his first time with an angel girl named Maria whom he had now been dating for six months. She was in the grade below him and they had fallen in love after an incident where Maria had accidentally spilled her milkshake on Adrian in the high school’s cafeteria. She had made a lot of efforts to make it up for him and along the way they had developed feelings for each other.  
  
Isaac immediately went over to turn on the TV, looking for something worth watching, and Lily quietly sat down next to him to keep him company together with Molly. Eden wasn’t at home; she was in college and was getting good grades so far.  
  
Castiel looked at Noah every now and then, trying to see how the boy was doing. Noah had been a little quiet in the car on the way home because he was still a little upset over today’s events. Adrian had learned from Lily about what had happened that day.  
  
“When you are leaving?” Adrian asked his parents and snatched an apple from the fruit basket that was always on the dining table. He took a bite from it and looked at his parents for an answer.  
  
“Well, I ordered the table for 7pm so we’re leaving at 6:30 or so,” Dean said and smiled at Castiel who was standing next to him in the kitchen area.  
  
Castiel smiled back at Dean before looking at Adrian. “There are leftovers for you and your siblings in the fridge, you just need to warm it up and serve it.”  
  
“Cool. I’m a bad cook anyway. It’s too bad Eden isn’t around anymore to cook for us…” Adrian said and lowered his eyes to look at his apple.  
  
“But you make good pancakes and sandwiches,” Noah argued as he came over to them.  
  
Adrian chuckled. “You can’t survive on that, though.”  
  
“I could.”  
  
Dean and Castiel laughed, and Dean reached down to ruffle Noah’s messy black hair. “I’m sure you could, kiddo.” Noah just smiled and swatted his hand away from his hair.  
  
“When is Maria coming over again?” Noah asked curiously and looked up at his big brother. Noah had been very wary of Maria first, not completely understanding that Adrian had a girlfriend now, but he had come to like her – not enough to let her hold his favorite toy but enough to let her ruffle his hair without much protest.  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe next weekend,” Adrian said and smiled down at Noah before taking another bite of his apple. He ate fast so he had almost consumed it by now.  
  
“Use protection,” Dean coughed, giving Adrian a firm look.  
  
Adrian rolled his eyes. “I always do, jeez.”  
  
“What protection?” Noah asked, glancing up at his brother and father in confusion.  
  
Castiel chuckled and reached down to touch the top of Noah’s head. “Nothing, sweetie. You will know when you are older.” Noah pouted up at him, hating when he was being told those words.  
  
The doorbell suddenly rang, making everyone frown. They weren’t expecting guests, so no one knew who would ring their doorbell now.  
  
“I’ll get it,” Castiel said and walked around Dean and Noah and went towards the entrance hall. The doorbell rang again, and Castiel peeked through the door spy and was surprised to see Gabriel there. He made a disgusted face when Gabriel moved his face up to the door spy and opened his mouth so that Castiel could see right into it. It was such a typical thing for Gabriel to do. Castiel finally opened the door and was met by Gabriel’s grinning face.  
  
“Hey little bro! How are you!” Gabriel said cheerfully and pulled Castiel into a tight hug. His youngest daughter Heidi was standing next to him, peering up at them curiously.  
  
“Gabriel,” Castiel groaned when the other angel squeezed him tightly before letting go. “What you are doing here?”  
  
“Well, Katie is out with a friend tonight and Mark is visiting some friends, so Heidi and I got bored and decided to drop by for a visit.” Gabriel smiled down at his daughter who leaned into his side and looked up at Castiel with her large, light brown eyes. She was four years old now, had light brown hair, and grey wings with some white and brown in them.  
  
Castiel blinked and gave Heidi a warm smile before looking back up at Gabriel. “You should have called. Dean and I are going out tonight for our anniversary.”  
  
“What, seriously?! Talk about bad timing. I can babysit the kids if you want?”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and finally stepped aside to let Gabriel and Heidi enter. “I don’t mind that. And don’t do such disgusting things in front of my door spy again,” he grumbled.  
  
Gabriel barked out a laugh. “Oh, c’mon! I knew you were looking through the door spy – you always do – so I decided to give you something to look at.”  
  
The younger angel grimaced in disgust. “I can live without it.” Gabriel laughed again, and Heidi stared up at them in confusion.  
  
Dean, Adrian, Noah and Molly had come out into the entrance hall now, curious to see who their guests were.  
  
“Gabe?” Dean said, surprised to see the brown-winged angel.  
  
“Dean-o!” Gabriel grinned and went over to pull Dean into the usual, lung-squeezing hug. Dean groaned in discomfort when the beta angel squeezed him half to death before letting go. “I completely forgot that today it’s been twenty years since you and my bro got married! Damn, time passes so fast.”  
  
Heidi’s face lit up when she saw Noah whom she was good friends with. Molly walked over to her, sniffing at her legs and feet, and Heidi shrieked and giggled.  
  
“Yeah, it really does,” Dean replied.  
  
“Hey uncle Gabe,” Adrian greeted Gabriel, leaning against the doorframe. He was already done with his apple now.  
  
“Hello there, Adrian,” Gabriel grinned and looked his nephew up and down. “Leaning against the doorframe like a real teenager; I like your style.”  
  
Adrian laughed and moved away from the doorframe again, only to be attacked from behind by Isaac and Lily who came running into the entrance hall after they had heard Gabriel’s voice.  
  
“Uncle Gabe! What are you doing here?” Isaac grinned and went over to greet his uncle.  
  
“Hey, kiddos. Damn, you guys are getting tall!” Gabriel grinned at them. “I’m just dropping by for a visit, but it seems I’ve got a bad timing…”  
  
“If you like, you and Heidi may stay the night,” Castiel offered. “Dean and I will be home at around 10-11pm I assume. We both have Christmas holidays now so it is not a problem for you to stay.”  
  
“Got yourselves some early holidays there, huh?” Gabriel smirked at them. “So did I, and Heidi isn’t going the pre-k again until after New Year, so I’ve got all the time in the world. And I was hoping you would offer us to stay so I brought our toothbrushes and some extra clothes.” He lifted the two plastic bags he was holding to show them.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law. “Typical you to invite yourself to stay over.”  
  
Gabriel barked out a laugh and helped Heidi get her shoes and jacket off. “Yep, that’s me,” he smirked.  
  
“It’s so cool that you came! Now it won’t be a boring night after all,” Isaac grinned.  
  
“But you said earlier that it’s always fun when dad and papa aren’t home,” Lily said and raised an eyebrow at her twin.  
  
“It is, but it’s more fun with Uncle Gabe around,” Isaac said and grinned up at his uncle.  
  
Gabriel chuckled and ruffled Isaac’s short, sandy-blonde hair which was spiked up a little. “Yeah, I’m the funnest person on earth, glad you noticed that.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and Castiel couldn’t help but smile at Gabriel’s comment. They went into the living room after Gabriel and Heidi had taken off their shoes and jackets, and Noah and Heidi began to run around the house with Molly, playing catch. Molly was getting old, she was seven years old already, and she didn’t have as much energy as she used to but she could still run around and have fun.  
  
Everyone was still standing up, and Gabriel slapped his hands together and looked over at Isaac and Lily who stood by the TV.  
  
“So,” Gabriel said. “Now that my youngest nephew and niece – apart from little Noah of course – are teenagers, surely you’ve begun doing teenager stuff? Like getting mad at your parents, cursing more than necessary, kissing hot girls and guys, and surfing dirty porn on the internet?” He grinned at them when Lily’s face reddened a bit and Isaac seemed pretty unaffected by what should have been embarrassing to be asked.  
  
“Hmm, well, I didn’t kiss anyone yet…” Isaac murmured.  
  
Gabriel’s eyes widened. “But you watched dirty porn?”  
  
“Gabriel! Stop asking my children such things,” Castiel chastised, glaring at his brother.  
  
Adrian snickered as he stood in the background, watching his parents’ shocked and outraged faces.  
  
“I might have seen some,” Isaac admitted. Lily gasped at him in shock.  
  
“Isaac!” Castiel scolded, almost surprised that Isaac would do such a thing.  
  
Dean groaned. “Sounds like we need to child-proof the computers better.”  
  
“I watched it on Matthew’s computer at his house,” Isaac chuckled. Matthew was one of his good friends.  
  
“Well, then we need to have a talk with his parents, then.”  
  
Gabriel laughed. “Oh c’mon, all teenagers watch porn and it’s almost impossible to stop them. Which reminds me that I once stumbled upon this magazine—”  
  
“Gabriel, I do _not_ want to hear about your dirty magazines, and this conversation is getting inappropriate. Heidi and Noah are here, remember?” Castiel growled, cutting Gabriel off, and glared daggers at his brother.  
  
“Hey, just let me finish, this is actually pretty interesting. And Noah and Heidi are running around anyway,” Gabriel argued and glanced at the two as they came running past them before disappearing upstairs. “So, I found this magazine in a shop a few weeks ago, and it had two whole pages with angel/demon pairings on them! It was really juicy stuff. Unfortunately when I came back a week later the magazine had been taken down and the owner said he’d stopped selling it because a group of guys almost beat him up over having it in the store. But hey – it’s still progress!”  
  
Castiel groaned. “I still don’t want to hear about your magazines…”  
  
Dean was surprised by Gabriel’s story and stared back at him in disbelief. “Seriously? In a magazine?”  
  
“Yep. Completely X-rated,” Gabriel smirked.  
  
Lily groaned and covered her ears. “This is disgusting! Can we please switch topics now?”  
  
“I agree, this is getting awkward,” Adrian murmured behind them, crossing his arms.  
  
Gabriel turned around and smirked at him. “Why Adrian, I didn’t take you for a prude.”  
  
“I’m not, but I just don’t wanna talk about these things with my _family._ ”  
  
“Good point,” Gabriel spoke, looking thoughtful.  
  
They finally switched the topic and sat down on the couch.  
  
Dean and Castiel were going out soon, so after an hour they both disappeared upstairs to get dressed for their special dinner. They both put on formal clothing since the restaurant was a kind of fancy one, and Castiel put on the mating pendant that Dean had given him all those years ago for Christmas.  
  
At 6:30pm they said goodbye to everyone and took off in the Impala, leaving the children with Gabriel. Castiel trusted Adrian to keep Gabriel in line in case his brother started talking about inappropriate stuff again or let Isaac break the house rules. Gabriel usually respected the rules in the house, but he was still so much of a child inside that he couldn’t help but let them all eat more candy than necessary or tell them to let the dishes be or something.  


 

***

  
  
Dean took Castiel to a nice restaurant a bit away from the center of the city. It was a steak house which was fitting since they both liked meat, vegetables and whatever else came along with the meals. Dean had been there before once with Sam many years ago, and also once or twice for birthday parties with his colleagues. Castiel, however, had never been there before. They didn’t eat out much, only on special occasions.  
  
The angel’s eyes widened when they entered the restaurant. The restaurant had style – the walls were made of bricks and you could see the worn brick stones in some places, giving it a sort of ancient but yet cozy look. The lights were dimmed and there were candles on the walls and on the tables. The tables were made of thick oak wood and were painted in black, and the waiters and waitresses ran from table to table but seemed to take their time and service each customer in the best way possible. Their outfits were black with a white shirt underneath, and the waitresses all wore skirts.  
  
Dean grinned when he felt Castiel’s positive reaction through their bond, and they let a waitress lead them over to their table. Castiel glanced around at the other guests, trying to read their faces when they looked up and saw him and Dean – an angel and a demon – walking towards a table together. Most people gave them an odd frown before quickly minding their own business again, and a few of the kids stared at them curiously.  
  
Their waitress – a young demon female who reminded them very much of Eden – led them over to a table in the corner of the room where they could have some privacy (Dean had asked for that when he ordered the table), and smiled at them before gesturing at them to sit down.  
  
Castiel was surprised when Dean quickly came over to pull his chair out for him, and he gave his mate a grateful and slightly shy smile before sitting down. Dean smirked and went around the table to sit down opposite from Castiel.  
  
“Here is the menu. I’ll come back in ten minutes to take your order,” the waitress smiled and handed each of them a menu.  
  
“Thank you,” Castiel told her, smiling, and watched as she smiled back before disappearing again. He shifted slightly in his seat, trying to get comfortable with his wings resting on either side of his chair, and briefly glanced around at people before looking at Dean. “They aren’t really staring at us.” They were sitting by the wall so they both had the wall on one side of them and the rest of the restaurant to their other side.  
  
“Yeah, I’m glad.” Dean looked around, pleased when he didn’t see any racist glances in their direction. “That kid three tables away from ours still finds us interesting, though.”  
  
Castiel looked over at the demon boy who was looking over his shoulder at them. The boy seemed to be around Noah’s age, and he quickly looked away when Castiel met his eyes. The angel chuckled. “Let him stare, he is just curious.”  
  
They looked through the menu, picking out dishes that they liked. The waitress came back after ten minutes like promised and told them to wait until the food was ready.  
  
“So, Cas,” Dean said after the waitress was gone and leaned slightly forward while looking at the angel. “We’ve been married for twenty years now and bonded and mated for like twenty-four years and I just realized you’ve told me almost nothing about your childhood and how you grew up, apart from your parents dying and Michael raising you and Gabriel. The things you told me were mostly negative memories… Don’t you have any good memories from back then?”  
  
Castiel blinked back at Dean, surprised by the question. Dean almost never asked him about his life before he met Dean since it wasn’t something that Castiel liked to talk about. The memories of his parents’ death, Michael’s strict upbringing and how Castiel was practically sold to Lucifer was not something the angel liked to be reminded of or talk about.  
  
The angel hesitated for a few seconds, pondering over what to say. “Of course I have good memories… But I mostly have Gabriel to thank for that.”  
  
Dean chuckled. “He’s always been good at lightening up your mood, huh?”  
  
Castiel smiled. “Yes, I think he saw it as his job to cheer me up. He would pick me up every day after school after our parents died to take me down to the riverside. That way we didn’t have to go home to Michael right away. There was an ice cream shop there where he bought us ice creams with the money he had secretly taken from Michael’s wallet. He always let me pick whatever flavor I liked, and then we sat down on the grass by the river bank and looked at the water and at the boats sailing by. It was my favorite time of the day…” He stared down at the table, smiling absently as he suddenly felt very nostalgic.  
  
Dean smiled fondly as he watched the peaceful, nostalgic expression on his mate’s face, and how his beautiful lips curled into a smile at the memories. “Did you have any good friends in school?”  
  
Castiel considered the question for a moment before saying, “A few, yes, but mostly in the lower grades. I mostly hung out with the girls, like Noah does, because they were easier for me to interact with. The boys – particularly the alphas – were noisy and rough, and the theme of their playing did not really appeal much to me. I believe I have told you about this once before, many years ago…”  
  
The demon grinned. “Yeah, once I think. And well, I can’t really imagine you playing cowboys, pirates or superheroes with anyone. My Little Pony is probably more your style.”  
  
Castiel scowled at him. “That’s very funny, Dean,” he muttered sarcastically.  
  
Dean laughed. “So what about high school then? You never told me much about that. And you couldn’t play My Little Pony then anymore.” He laughed again at the glare Castiel sent him.  
  
“High school was not a very enjoyable time for me. I always went to angel-only schools because Michael didn’t want me anywhere near demons or demon hybrids, and the alpha angels in high school were… well, perverted and egocentric. It is not easy to be a submissive in high school,” Castiel murmured and stared down at the table. “I’m slightly worried about how Noah will handle high school when he reaches that age… I don’t want him to be objectified like I did.”  
  
“I’m sure Noah will be fine. And if any of those alphas hurt him or make him uncomfortable I’ll kick their asses,” Dean said, growling lightly.  
  
Castiel laughed softly. “I know you would. I wish I had met you in high school to help me with the alpha angels, but I had Balthazar who kept most of the other alphas off me. Unfortunately I lost contact with him when we started in college in different states.”  
  
Dean looked utterly surprised. He hadn’t heard about Balthazar before. “Wait, you had an alpha angel keeping other alphas off your back? Seriously? …Did you two—”  
  
“No, Dean, I did not sleep with him,” Castiel cut him off, knowing exactly what he was about to say, and rolled his eyes. “You know that I was a virgin when I met you, and that I haven’t been with anyone else but you.”  
  
“Good, ‘cause I don’t wanna share you,” Dean growled, getting possessive again.  
  
Castiel smiled and was mildly amused and pleased by his mate’s possessiveness towards him.  
  
A few minutes later their dinner was served. Castiel had ordered a steak with vegetables, some sauce and potatoes, while Dean had ordered a bit more fat steak with French fries, sauce, and a few vegetables. The angel was positively surprised by the quality and good taste of the food, and he now understood why Dean had been so eager to pick this particular restaurant.  
  
They continued chatting during dinner, touching hands on the table every now and then, and Castiel smiled whenever he felt the demon’s tail brush his leg in a loving gesture.  
  
They sat in the restaurant for over two hours in total, eating, chatting, and having a good time. Dean’s eyes drifted towards the demon mating pendant around Castiel’s neck every now and then and smiled whenever he saw it. He got a smug look on his face every time another male demon looked over at Castiel and saw the pendant, because the pendant was a sign of Dean’s love towards Castiel, and the fact that the angel wore it meant that he accepted Dean’s love and his claim on him.  
  
After they finished in the restaurant they headed outside to the parking lot. Castiel giggled and shied away from Dean when the demon leaned in and nipped at his neck while they walked over to the Impala. Dean knew every spot on the angel’s body that could make him moan, scream, shudder, or giggle, and he didn’t have a problem using that to his advantage.  
  
It was a mutual understanding between them that next thing on their list was to have sex. Preferably in the Impala now that Gabriel was in their house.  
  
They had just reached the Impala, and Castiel was still giggling and trying to push Dean away when they suddenly heard loud, aggressive voices nearby, like someone was having a fight. Dean immediately looked up in alert and finally spotted where the noise came from. On the sidewalk next to the parking lot there were two alpha demons having a fight. The larger demon glared down the other alpha and spread his sharpened wings in aggression.  
  
“Get your fucking eyes off my mate!” the larger alpha snarled and took a threatening step towards the other male. There was a female demon standing behind the large alpha, desperately trying to stop the fight but her mate wasn’t listening. A few people on the sidewalk looked up in horror and quickly went off in another direction, and three children, who were with their parents out to eat in the same restaurant that Dean and Castiel had just been to, cried and sought comfort with their mother.  
  
“What are you talking about? I barely looked at her!” the second alpha retorted, baring his teeth in anger.  
  
It made the first alpha snap, and he attacked the other demon with a loud growl and began punching at him. It made the children cry even more, and Dean wings twitched in anger behind him.  
  
“Dean, don’t!” Castiel exclaimed when Dean started walking over to the two fighting demons with his wings spread out in aggression, but Dean wasn’t listening.  
  
Dean snarled as he pushed the two fighting alphas apart and gave each of them a punch to the face, making them both fall back in surprise and pain. “Stop fighting in the middle of the damned sidewalk like that! You’re scaring the children and females here!” Dean growled and glared between the two other demons who stared back at him in bewilderment. It was now that Dean noticed the smell of booze on both of them.  
  
The first alpha who had started the fight wiped some blood off mouth and glared at Dean. “Mind your own businesses,” he snapped and took a swing at Dean who dodged the blow with his hand. Dean snarled and spread out his sharp wings, making the other alpha take a step back because Dean’s wings were impressively sharp and massive. The alpha calmed down a bit when his mate put her hand on his shoulder and begged him to stop and let the matter drop.  
  
The woman and the three scared children sighed in relief when the two fighting alphas backed down. They had been pretty close to the scene, and the two demons had almost collided with them during the fight.  
  
The second alpha just huffed before turning around to leave, and as soon as both of the two fighting demons went off in different directions Dean finally walked back over to Castiel.  
  
Castiel had a small, relieved smile on his face when Dean walked over to him, and he moved forwards to allow the demon to place his hands on his hips. “I’m glad it didn’t turn into a real fight.”  
  
Dean chuckled. “Me too. Don’t wanna be too sore when I get to finally fuck that pretty, little ass of yours.”  
  
“Dean,” Castiel muttered, flushing. At least no one could hear them since everyone was gone by now and the parking lot was empty. There were a few people walking by on the sidewalk nearby but they were too far away to hear them.  
  
“What? Don’t I get to fuck it?” Dean asked and leaned in to gently bite at the angel’s jaw and ear while speaking, and tightened his hands possessively on the angel’s hips.  
  
“You do, but not here,” Castiel said, slightly amused, and shied away from Dean’s mouth when the demon’s actions caused shivers to run up his spine.  
  
Dean pulled away and had a smug smirk on his face when he smelled the telltale sweet scent of Cas’ slick. “Did my little alpha display earlier excite you?” he teased.  
  
Castiel tried not to let his cheeks go red, and he averted Dean’s eyes slightly while murmuring, “You already know it did.”  
  
Dean grinned and pulled away, slinging his arm around Cas’ shoulders and led him over to the Impala.  
  
They got into the car and Dean drove them off to remote place where no one would see them in the car. He didn’t want people peeking in through the windows and see Cas naked – that sight was for Dean only, and he wasn’t going to share it with anyone. He drove them to the outskirts of the city by the big hill where city met forest. He found a good spot to park the car, away from people, and as soon as he had turned off the car he leaned over and captured Castiel’s lips in a deep, hungry kiss. The angel mewled and kissed him back greedily, moving his hand up to grasp Dean’s short hair, drawing a pleased growl from the demon.  
  
“Backseat,” Dean growled and began moving them towards the backseat. Their wings got slightly in the way so it was a struggle to move in the cramped space without accidentally hitting their wings against something, but they managed and Castiel immediately lay back against the seat and spread his legs for Dean to fit between them.  
  
Dean groaned as he took in the sight of Cas laying back against the seat with his legs spread, his wings looking kind of messy and confined in the small space of the car, his hair ruffled as always, and his eyes lust-blown as he stared up at Dean. The demon quickly leaned down to kiss those soft, pink lips again, and together they quickly began undressing. Their shirts, pants, shocks, shoes and eventually their underwear was tossed over the seat and landed somewhere on the front seat and on the floor, and Dean leaned back to take in the sight of the naked angel under him. He ran his rough hand over Castiel’s hipbone, over his flat stomach, his navel, up his chest and to his nipples which he gently teased between his fingers. The mating pendant was still around Castiel’s neck and Dean smiled as he looked at it.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel leaned his head back, moaning, and closed his eyes as Dean touched him.  
  
It had been over twenty-four years now since they first met, and the sight of his angel mate could always make Dean harden instantly. He knew that Cas felt the same way about him, judging from how he could often smell the scent of Cas’ slick whenever he saw Dean naked, even when the angel denied that the sight alone did such things to him. Dean suddenly thought back to the first time he saw Castiel. How he had instantly been annoyed with having the angel as his roommate but at the same time being so intrigued by him and those gorgeous, white wings. He still saw that shy, nerdy art-student in Cas sometimes because the angel hadn’t really changed much over the years – not really in his looks or in his personality. Of course they had both gotten more mature after they got jobs and became parents, but when they were alone they were right back to being the young in-love couple they used to be. Except of course when they had a fight, which did occur sometimes but they always made up rather quickly.  
  
Castiel gave Dean an odd look when he noticed the absent and thoughtful look on the demon’s face, and he gently tugged at Dean’s mind through their bond to snap him out of it.  
  
Dean blinked, getting back to reality, and smiled at Cas. “Sorry, I was spacing out. I was thinking about when I first met you.”  
  
“Oh,” Castiel said. “You mean when you called me a weird angel and told me to mind my own business?” He raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
Dean laughed and moved his body down over Castiel’s so that their stomachs were touching and Castiel’s legs were on either side of Dean’s body. “I’m surprised you remember that. But now you’re _my_ weird angel, so don’t take it so much to heart anymore.”  
  
“I’m not… Things have changed.”  
  
Dean smirked and kissed his mate again.  
  
They roamed their hands over each other’s bodies, gently tugging at feathers, grasping hair, clashing teeth sometimes and entwining their tongues. Dean tail moved on its own and rubbed against Castiel’s naked, hairless legs, and when it ventured up to his thighs and almost to his rear the angel growled into Dean’s mouth in approval.  
  
The scent of Castiel’s ever more flowing slick and his leaking oil glands made Dean’s cock unbearably hard. He pulled away from Cas’ lips, catching his breath, and shifted their hips so that he could reach down between the angel’s spread legs with his hand and push his fingers into his waiting hole. Castiel hissed softly when Dean pressed his fingers in without any teasing, beginning to twist them around and using Cas’ natural slick to help opening him up.  
  
“Fuck, Cas, I can’t wait to be inside you. You’re always so warm and tight, and it just feels like _home,_ ” Dean murmured against Castiel’s neck, placing gentle kisses there while he scissored him open with his fingers. The sight of the pendant only increased Dean’s possessiveness towards his mate, and he was getting impatient to finally be inside him again.  
  
Castiel whimpered softly and bared his neck for the alpha. “Then get inside me. I want you.”  
  
Dean let out an animalistic growl and pulled his fingers out roughly. He leaned back, grabbing both Castiel’s legs behind the knees and forced the angel to bend so that his knees were almost touching his shoulders, practically bending him in half. Castiel groaned slightly but his flexible body didn’t protest much at the position. He grabbed himself behind the knees, holding his legs up and spread for Dean, and almost blushed when he noticed how completely exposed and vulnerable the position made him.  
  
Dean had to squeeze the base of his cock not to come at the sight. The submissive angel was in an almost inhuman position, giving Dean a perfect view of his genitals and his ass. The gorgeous, white wings were spread out as much as they could in the cramped space, and Castiel whined impatiently when all Dean did was staring at him.  
  
Dean snapped out of it and leaned forward, placing the angel’s legs on top of his shoulders and lined himself up with the slick and prepared hole. They both let out a tiny noise when Dean’s thick cockhead slipped in, and Dean leaned down over Castiel’s body – still with the angel’s legs over his shoulders, forcing him to bend obscenely much – and snapped his hips forward to bury himself deeper inside that tight, addicting heat.  
  
“Ohhh,” Castiel moaned and threw his head back as Dean slid into him, filling him up inch by inch. His inner muscles quickly adjusted to the familiar presence of the demon’s member.  
  
Dean kept his focus on his mate’s face, taking in every change in his features as the angel was taking in the feeling of Dean inside him. Dean moved slow at first, gently thrusting his hips forwards and adjusting so that he hit Cas’ sweet spots right on from the very start, drawing whimpers and shaky moans from his mate. He rolled his hips, snapping them forward in a sensual motion, and going balls deep into Castiel. He could feel his balls touch Cas’ ass every time he bottomed out, and the further inside he got the more cramped and tight it became.  
  
It was cold outside but the car was still warm, and their body heat and their heated activities kept it warm.  
  
Castiel opened his eyes, staring up into Dean’s green ones as they slowly made love, but as the minutes passed Dean increased the speed of his thrusts and after a while he was pounding into the angel under him, making Cas cry out in ecstasy. After a while Dean got a little tired of the fact that Cas’ legs on his shoulders prevented him from properly leaning into his body, so he pulled away for a few seconds to move the angel’s legs down before settling himself between Cas’ legs again, pulled Cas’ hips up a bit so he could slide into him again, and finally leaned his body over Cas’ so that they were properly touching.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel moaned, whining in need when Dean’s cock struck his cervix and prostate hard with every thrust. “You feel so good.”  
  
“Mmm, you too,” Dean smirked lazily against the angel’s neck. He could feel Cas’ dick leaking against his lower stomach from where it was sandwiched between them, and Dean pushed his body down further into Cas’ to make his dick get rubbed between them.  
  
“Dean! Dean, I’m gonna—”  
  
“Then come, Cas. Wanna feel you come apart under me, because of _me,_ ” Dean growled against Castiel’s neck with so much possessiveness that it sent thrills of pleasure up Castiel’s spine.  
  
Castiel came, crying out Dean’s name, and jerked helplessly under the demon’s body as he released himself between their bodies. Dean snarled, burying his hands in the angel’s super soft wings and came deep inside his mate, marking him with his seed. Castiel let out a soft, satisfied moan when his insides were flooded with the demon’s come, and reached up to caress Dean’s softened wings while he waited for Dean to finish coming. The demon then collapsed on top of him, panting and sweating with exhaustion. Castiel hissed softly when Dean gently moved his hips forward, slowly and sensually thrusting into him even though Dean’s cock was slowly softening.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel muttered in slight annoyance, cringing when Dean’s come flowed out of him.  
  
Dean just chuckled softly against his neck and stopped moving, still buried in him. “Mm, love you so much, Cas. Without you I’m not me.”  
  
Castiel smiled and moved his hand through the alpha’s short hairs, wrapping his arms around Dean. “I love you too, Dean. You make me complete too.”  
  
Dean smiled against him before slowly untangling himself from Cas’ hold and looked down at him. “This is getting very girly,” he chuckled and finally pulled away and slipped out of Cas. He grabbed the towel he had put on the floor previously for this situation and cleaned off the come from his dick as well as from the car seat and from Cas’ body.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “What is it with alphas and their fear of girly things? Adrian also avoids things that are too girly for him – he even doesn’t hug his siblings that much anymore.”  
  
Dean laughed while he moved the towel over Castiel’s abdomen, wiping off the angel’s come which he had spilled on himself. “That’s just how alphas work, just like you submissives don’t always like the manly stuff. You don’t appreciate pretty females, – not that I do anymore, just so you know – don’t wanna hear dirty guy-jokes, and I’ve never even really heard you burp before.”  
  
The angel huffed and sat up. “You are disgusting,” he muttered about Dean’s last comment.  
  
Dean just grinned and rubbed the towel over Castiel’s back to get some of the oil off him which had leaked down his skin and onto the seat below. He was gentle and careful when he moved the towel over the swollen and sensitive oil glands while cleaning Cas up, and Castiel smiled at the tenderness.  
  
Afterwards they got dressed again, having some trouble putting their clothes on in the confined space of the Impala but they helped each other out. Instead of going back to the front seat right away Dean pulled Castiel against him as they sat on the backseat and placed a soft kiss on top of the angel’s head.  
  
Castiel smiled and leaned into Dean’s body, trying to get comfortable with his wings. “I had a nice time tonight, Dean. Thank you.” He moved his hand up to touch the mating pendant around his neck absently while leaning into the alpha’s warmth.  
  
Dean smiled and ran his hand through Castiel’s black, messy hair. “You’re welcome. I had a nice time too. We should go out more often…”  
  
“Mmhm,” Castiel agreed, closing his eyes and purring as Dean continued moving his hand through his hair with affection.  
  
They sat like that for a while, listening to the faint sounds of nature outside the car, and Castiel listened quietly to Dean’s strong heartbeat when he rested his head on the demon’s chest. He smiled and closed his eyes, dwelling in the sound of the heartbeat and in Dean’s gentle touches.  
  
“Let’s go home?” Dean suggested after a few minutes and peered down at his mate.  
  
Castiel agreed, and they moved back to the front seat again.  
  
It was a good ending to their twentieth anniversary, and when they came home they made love one more time before going to sleep with their arms wrapped around each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :) Balthazar was hinted at again – with good reason! You’ll see what happens soon. Sorry again for not updating as often anymore, but I’m trying my best. As the story slowly reaches its ends it’s actually getting harder to come up with ideas so it slows me down a little. Plus I have my final thesis to write before graduating.
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave some feedback :)


	50. Chapter 50

**March 2034 (Castiel is 44, Dean is 46, Eden is 20, Adrian is 17, the twins are 13, Noah is 7 years old (almost 8)).**  
  
A new year had started and it was March already. Spring had arrived and the weather was getting warmer and warmer.  
  
Dean and Castiel had just come home with the children after having picked them up from school, but Adrian had sent them a text message saying not to pick him up and that he’d be home a little later. They both figured that he had gone to visit a friend’s house or that he was with his girlfriend Maria.  
  
Castiel made enough food for Adrian just in case he should be home by dinner time, but when his son didn’t come home the angel put the leftovers in the fridge for him to eat later. The angel glanced at the clock every now and then, wondering what Adrian was up to. It was 7:45pm already and he still hadn’t returned home. Usually Adrian came back for dinner, and his text message hadn’t said anything about him not being home for dinner.  
  
“Stop worrying, Cas, I’m sure he’s fine,” Dean told him when he saw the worried expression on the angel’s face. Lily, Isaac and Noah were playing a video game before bed, and Castiel was standing in the kitchen, absently watching them from there. The angel had just finished cleaning the kitchen tables and wiping dust off in the kitchen/living room area while Dean had fixed a problem with the washing machine in the laundry room.  
  
Castiel sighed and allowed Dean to caress his wing for comfort. “I know he’s fine, I just think that it is odd that he is not back yet.”  
  
“Well, he’s a teenager and he’s all raging hormones. I bet him and Maria just lost track of time.”  
  
Castiel nodded and sighed softly. He looked up when Isaac cheered and bragged loudly when he won the video game, and Lily groaned and told him to be quiet. Noah was just giggling at his older siblings, finding it funny how Lily always chastised Isaac when he bragged too much. Molly gave a bark, going back and forth between the kids as they sat in front of the TV.  
  
“Well, I forgot to put gas on the Tahoe on the way home so I’ll drive off now to the nearest gas station. I’ll be back in an hour or something since I’ll do some shopping on the way,” Dean said and placed a kiss on Castiel’s cheek before preparing to leave.  
  
“Alright, see you soon, Dean.”  
  
Dean went over to the children, telling them that he was going out for a bit but would be back soon, and they waved goodbye at him before he left. As always Noah came over for a hug when Dean left, like he usually did when one of them was leaving.  
  
After Dean had left Castiel sighed and went into the bathroom for a bit. Afterwards he went over to the children in the living room and sat down on the couch to read a book while they played video games. He smiled when Noah jumped over to him while Isaac and Lily tried to decide on what game to play next, and the boy snuggled against Castiel’s side for a bit before going back over to play.  
  
Ten minutes later the front door was unlocked, and Castiel looked up when he saw Adrian appearing in the door between the entrance hall and the living room.  
  
“Hey,” Adrian greeted them. “I’m home again. Sorry it took so long.”  
  
Castiel immediately noticed that something was off. Adrian’s face looked kind of strange, almost like he had been crying, his hair was a bigger mess than usual, and the smile he gave them looked more forced than real.  
  
“Adrian!” Noah cheered and jumped over to hug him.  
  
Adrian grinned and hugged Noah back. Noah was pretty much the only person Adrian could hug without any protests. He didn’t often hug the twins, Eden, or even Dean and Castiel since he wasn’t the hugging type, but with Noah it was different.  
  
“Why do you look so tired?” Noah asked, still hugging his brother around the waist, and stared up at him in concern.  
  
Adrian shrugged and corrected some of Noah’s messy hair. “Just a rough day, that’s all.”  
  
Castiel got up from the couch. “I’m glad you are home, I was beginning to get worried. There are leftovers from dinner in the fridge for you.”  
  
“Thanks, papa, but I’m not that hungry right now…” Adrian gave him a small, forced smile, and Noah gently pulled away from him to head back over to the game he was playing with the twins. Lily and Isaac briefly said hi to him and Adrian greeted them back before looking at Castiel and saying, “I’m not feeling so well… I’ll go upstairs. See you.”  
  
“Bye, Adrian,” Lily yelled over at him.  
  
Castiel gave his oldest son a skeptic look but didn’t press the matter. “Alright.”  
  
Adrian shook off his shoes and jacket before disappearing upstairs, and Castiel heard his son take heavy, tired steps up the stairs.  
  
The angel put Noah to bed at 8:15pm. After Noah was in bed Castiel stepped outside into the upstairs hallway, gently closing Noah’s door behind him. He listened to Lily and Isaac’s laughing downstairs before casting a worried glance towards Adrian’s room in the end of the hallway. He could hear music coming from Adrian’s room and the volume was a little louder than usual. It only strengthened Castiel’s suspicion that something was wrong.  
  
Castiel hesitated for a few minutes before going over to his son’s door, knocking a few times. He hoped he had knocked hard enough for Adrian to hear him.  
  
The music was turned off and a few seconds later Adrian unlocked the door and peered at Castiel through the door crack. “What is it, papa?” he asked in a somber voice. Adrian was taller than Castiel now since he was Dean’s height, and the angel still had to get used to looking _up_ at his son and not down at him.  
  
“I was hoping we could talk?” Castiel asked cautiously and put on a gentle smile.  
  
The teenager hesitated for a few moments before opening the door, allowing Castiel to enter his room. “Sure. About what?” He went over and quickly collected a pile of laundry from the floor and threw it over into the corner of the room.  
  
Castiel raised an eyebrow at the gesture and gently closed the door behind him. “You need to take your laundry downstairs. It makes your room smell to leave it on the floor like that.”  
  
Usually Adrian was good at keeping his room clean and tidy but it happened sometimes when he was busy with homework and hanging out with friends that he neglected cleaning for a few days.  
  
Adrian looked over at Castiel before shrugging. “I’ll bring it down tomorrow morning.” He sat down on the edge of his bed and Castiel slowly sat down next to him, glancing at his son with a wary and worried expression on his face. “So… What is it?” Adrian asked and looked at Castiel before averting his eyes again. He gathered his hands in his lap, and his tail moved nervously on the bed next to him.  
  
“I sense that something is bothering you,” Castiel said slowly and kept looking at Adrian who was still averting his eyes. “Did something happen today…?”  
  
Adrian worried his lip between his teeth, hesitating. “I… I don’t know if I wanna talk about it,” he murmured and stared down into his lap again.  
  
Castiel gave his son an understanding look and briefly brushed his wing against Adrian’s, even though that was a bit difficult to do while sitting on a bed. “You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want to. But I am here if you do.”  
  
Adrian nodded quietly and kept biting his lip and twitching his tail nervously. “I…” he began. “I broke up with Maria.”  
  
The angel was slightly taken aback by that statement. “I’m sorry…” he said and let his wing rest against Adrian’s. The alpha boy didn’t pull away but instead leaned his wing further into Castiel’s, as if seeking comfort. “What happened?” Castiel asked softly.  
  
“I found out that she was cheating on me,” Adrian muttered, clenching his fists in his lap. “I heard people say that she had given another guy a blowjob at some party last night, but I didn’t believe them at first. When she didn’t come to school today I went to her house to check on her and then I saw her kissing some guy out on the sidewalk,” he said bitterly. “So after I broke up with her I took the bus out to the mountains and spent the afternoon letting off steam in the forest there. I know you tell me not to go there alone but it was the only place that I felt I could get some peace in.”  
  
Castiel sighed. “As much as I disapprove of you going out there alone, I understand why you did it,” he said and kept looking at Adrian. “I’m sorry to hear about Maria. I did not expect her to do such a thing.”  
  
“Yeah, me neither,” Adrian murmured. “It just… It just _hurts,_ papa.” He took a deep breath, trying not to cry in front of his papa. He felt so angry and betrayed by Maria whom he had cared about a lot. He couldn’t understand why she had cheated on him like that.  
  
“I know,” Castiel sighed and placed a hand on Adrian’s shoulder, rubbing circles into his shirt with his thumb.   
  
When Adrian shook and made a pitched noise as if he was about to break, Castiel gently pulled his son into a hug. Adrian willingly hugged him back, leaning down and burying his face in the angel’s shirt and let the submissive angel rub his back soothingly and cradle him against his body.  
  
Castiel was glad that Adrian had opened up to him, but it hurt slightly to see his son so upset and almost sobbing against him. Adrian wasn’t crying as such but the angel could feel he was close. So he comforted him the best he could, feeling both relieved and sad that Adrian finally let go of some of that alpha pride he’d gotten from Dean which very often prevented him from showing his more vulnerable side to them.  
  
They sat for a few minutes until they could faintly hear the front door close downstairs, signaling that Dean had come home again. Adrian slowly pulled away and straightened up a bit.  
  
“Thanks, papa…” he said, glancing briefly at Castiel before acting proud again and staring elsewhere.  
  
Castiel smiled. “You are welcome. That is what I’m here for.” He got up from the bed and headed over to the door, and Adrian followed.  
  
“Uh, can you please not tell dad about the, um, girly part?”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes fondly. “If you don’t want me to then I will not tell him. But you really need to get rid of that alpha pride,” he murmured and opened the door.  
  
Adrian chuckled. “Sorry, I can’t help it.”  
  
Castiel smiled at him before walking out the door, saying good night to Adrian before heading downstairs to see Dean and make sure the twins went to bed soon.  
  
  


***

  
  
In the coming weekend Dean and Castiel went to the mall together to find a present for Dean’s colleague Mike who had a birthday next week. Anna also had a birthday soon and Castiel needed to buy something for her as well, so they both headed to the mall together. Usually all the colleagues bought something together for the colleague who had a birthday, but Mike and Anna were not just colleagues to them but also friends, therefore they gave each other personal presents. The kids stayed at home and Eden and Jason were there to help Adrian look after the twins and Noah. Not like Adrian couldn’t do so himself, though.   
  
The mall was busy as always in the weekends, and Castiel pushed the cart through the crowds with Dean walking by his side. They had already bought the presents they went there to buy. Dean bought an expensive wine for Mark while Castiel had bought a large candleholder for Anna that he knew she had been looking for for ages now. She liked to have designer candleholders around her home which was modern and full of art and culture objects.  
  
“I think Noah needs new pants… He’s outgrowing them already,” Castiel said and glanced at a children’s clothing store that they walked by.  
  
“I guess so. It’s hard to give him hand-me-downs since he doesn’t have a tail, and I’m not too fond of the idea of people seeing his underwear through that tail hole…” Dean murmured.  
  
“Which is why he needs new clothes.” Castiel rolled his eyes lightly and went over to the shop, browsing through some of the clothes that were placed in front of it.   
  
“I gotta use the restroom. You can look for clothes while I’m gone,” Dean said. He briefly placed his hand on his crotch as his situation was pretty urgent, and quickly took off in the direction of the public restrooms in the mall.  
  
“Alright,” Castiel chuckled and kept browsing through the children’s clothes. The noise in the mall was deafening but Castiel was good at channeling it out of his head. He found a few items among the clothes that he was browsing which he liked and put them into the cart. He made his way into the store and towards the register only to accidentally bump into someone with the cart while he was looking to his right to check out another row of clothes that Noah might like.  
  
“Whoa!” the person exclaimed in surprise.  
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Castiel immediately said and went forward to check on the guy. It was an alpha angel, he could tell that right away, but when he looked up at the guy’s face Castiel froze. The alpha looked very familiar somehow.  
  
“It’s okay, I’m—” The alpha trailed off, and his eyes widened when he finally looked at Castiel’s face before they lit up in recognition. _“Cassie?”_ he exclaimed. “Castiel Novak?”  
  
Castiel blinked, taking in the alpha’s facial features and his large, muscular grey and light brown wings which had a few dark brown and black feathers in them. His eyes widened when he finally recognized the person.  
  
“Balthazar…?”  
  
Balthazar’s face lit up. “Oh my god, I can’t believe it’s you!” he grinned and looked Castiel up and down. “Look at you! You almost haven’t aged, and you’re still scrawny and delicate as always.” He still had that British accent, and his arms and torso were as muscled as ever.  
  
Castiel blushed and shifted slightly at Balthazar’s comment.  
  
Balthazar grinned and looked Castiel up and down several times. “Damn, you’ve become a real MILF,” he grinned.  
  
Castiel frowned at him. “I do not understand what that means.”  
  
Balthazar burst out laughing. “Oh, you haven’t changed. Still as naïve and innocent as always. And how are you?” he finally asked, looking eager to hear about Castiel’s life. He took a step forwards and they both pulled a bit away from the aisle so that others could pass through the shop.  
  
“I’m good, thank you. I have a good life and a good family,” Castiel smiled. He was aware of how close Balthazar was standing to him, but a row of clothes behind him prevented him from stepping back and putting more space between them.  
  
“Yeah? Lucky guy who gets to sleep next to you in bed every night,” Balthazar remarked, jokingly, and grinned when Castiel flushed.  
  
“Balthazar…” Castiel muttered, scowling at his old friend. Balthazar was the type to flirt with almost everyone, and it didn’t surprise Castiel that he was saying such things to him even though Balthazar knew he was mated already, but he knew that Balthazar would never touch him unless Castiel wanted it. And Castiel certainly didn’t want that – Balthazar was just a friend and had always only been that.  
  
Balthazar laughed and gave Cas an innocent pat on the arm before pulling his hand away. “I’m just messing around with you. And you didn’t end up with that guy your brother had promised you away to, did you? What was his name… Lucifer?”  
  
Castiel flinched slightly at the mention of the name. “No, I didn’t.”  
  
Balthazar sighed in relief. “Good. I admit I’ve been worried sometimes what happened to you and whether or not you ended up with that prick. I’m guessing you found yourself a good-looking, kind and romantic alpha angel instead, huh?”  
  
“I…” Castiel trailed off, not knowing what to say. Balthazar had never liked demons much though he didn’t exactly hate them either – he just avoided them – and Castiel wasn’t sure how to tell his old friend that he had ended up being mated to a demon. Luckily Balthazar kept talking again before Castiel could say anything.  
  
Meanwhile Dean had finished in the bathroom and was glad he didn’t have to wait in line for more than a minute. The ladies’ room looked like it had a ten minute queue. He walked out and headed towards the shop he had left Castiel at, but he completely froze in his tracks when he spotted Castiel standing inside the shop, talking to someone. The guy he was talking to was without doubt an alpha angel, and the guy was laughing and being way too familiar with Cas. Dean’s chest rumbled lowly before he could help himself, and a few people gave him an add stare when they passed by him and saw him baring his teeth and sharpening his wings. Dean didn’t pay them any attention, though – his attention was solely on Cas and the strange alpha he was talking to. He didn’t like the way the guy was smiling at Cas or how the way he was looking at him. The alpha angel’s body language was way too familiar towards Cas, and he was standing inappropriately close to him. When the guy reached out his hand to briefly touch Castiel’s upper arm Dean let out a loud, aggressive growl and spread his wings before stalking over to the shop, not caring that a few people had to jump away in order not to collide with him.  
  
Castiel was talking quietly with Balthazar when their conversation was suddenly interrupted by Dean who came striding towards them at a quick pace. Castiel’s eyes widened in shock when Dean made a straight line for Balthazar, looking dominant and territorial.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel exclaimed and quickly stopped his mate before he could do anything to Balthazar.  
  
Balthazar took a step back in shock when he was suddenly almost being attacked by an angry alpha demon whom he didn’t even know, and he blinked in surprise when Castiel went forward and put a hand on the demon’s chest to stop him. Balthazar narrowed his eyes, trying to piece together exactly how Castiel knew this demon, because the Castiel he knew was not the type to make friends with aggressive, muscled alpha demons, and he certainly wasn’t brave enough to hold off a stranger like that either.  
  
“Why the fuck are you touching my mate?!” Dean snarled at Balthazar and growled at him.  
  
A few people looked up in alert but no one intervened. The shop’s staff was in the other end of the shop so they weren’t even aware of what was going on.  
  
Balthazar’s eyes went impossibly wide. “Excuse me; did you say your _‘mate’?_ ”  
  
“Dean,” Castiel said firmly and kept pushing at Dean’s chest to keep him back. “It wasn’t like that. He’s an old friend of mine – Balthazar.”  
  
Dean immediately softened up a little and backed down. His wings went into their medium state of sharpness again and he folded them behind his back. “Oh,” he said, eying Balthazar warily. He still didn’t trust the guy. “Sorry about that. I thought—”  
  
Balthazar held up his hands. “Whoa, no problem, buddy. I do have a habit of touching people a lot, and I guess I forgot for a second that Cassie has a mate now…” He looked Dean up and down, studying him. “Though I admit I didn’t expect Cassie’s mate to be a _demon._ Cassie has always walked in a big circle around demons whenever he saw one…” He looked at Castiel and cautiously asked, “Is this really your mate…?” He gave Dean another suspicious and unconvinced look which made Dean’s chest rumble.  
  
Castiel nodded and slowly pulled his hand away from Dean’s chest now that the demon had calmed down a bit. “Yes, this is Dean.” He looked at Dean and gestured at Balthazar while saying, “This is my old friend Balthazar from my high school. We just ran into each other in this shop while you were gone.”  
  
“Well, in that case it’s nice to meet you, even though you did scare the crap out of me for a second there,” Balthazar smirked and reached his hand out for Dean to shake.  
  
Dean eyed the hand warily before reaching out to shake it. “Yeah, you too. And that happens when people get too familiar with Cas. You were standing way too close to him,” he muttered and released the angel’s hand again.  
  
“Sorry about that, it’s an old habit,” Balthazar chuckled. “At least I’m glad to know that Cas got himself a protective mate.” He cast a look between them as if he still couldn’t quite believe that Dean was Castiel’s mate.  
  
Castiel shifted as he stood next to Dean, and Dean wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close, curling his tail around Castiel’s lower leg which made the angel roll his eyes softly. It was Dean’s way of signaling to Balthazar that Cas was _his_ and that he shouldn’t get too close to him.  
  
Balthazar didn’t seem intimidated by the gesture though and just kept smiling casually at them. “So… Do you two have children or what?” he asked and stared between them curiously.  
  
Castiel opened his mouth to speak but Dean beat him to it.  
  
“Yeah, we have five,” Dean said, staring at Balthazar down. Balthazar immediately knew that Dean had only mentioned the number of children they had to show that Balthazar had no chance with Cas.  
  
“Five?” Balthazar repeated, looking stunned. Castiel squirmed slightly when Balthazar looked at him again with a calculating look on his face. “I always imagined Cassie with a big family,” he smiled before looking at Dean again. “And don’t worry; I don’t intend to do anything to or with Cassie. I admit I used to be interested in him and maybe a part of me still is, but I’m not a douchebag that touches other people’s mates; I know the difference between what’s yours and what’s mine. Really, just I’m glad that he’s got a happy life now and has a good mate, and I have no interest in ruining that for him.”  
  
Dean’s body posture relaxed a bit after that confession. “Glad we’re on the same page, then.” Balthazar just laughed.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes at them and turned his gaze to his old friend again. “What are you doing in a children’s clothing store anyway? Do you have children of your own?”  
  
“Gods no,” Balthazar laughed. “I’m just here to buy a dress for my little niece.” He held up the bag he had been holding in his hand to show them. “I never found someone to settle with, and I’m kinda okay with that. The life of a bachelor is suited for me.” He shrugged his shoulders casually, and Castiel gave him a rueful smile. His cell phone suddenly went off in his pocket, and he quickly glanced at Dean and Castiel and said, “Sorry, I’ve got to take this call. It was nice seeing you again, Cassie. I hope we stay in touch this time and can catch up with what’s happened since we last saw each other and all that.”  
  
Dean’s arm tightened possessively around Castiel waist but the angel ignored it. He gave his friend a smile and said, “That would be lovely.” He quickly accepted a contact card that Balthazar hastily handed to him before he said goodbye and picked up the call. Castiel watched as Balthazar disappeared from the shop and into the crowds outside, talking on the phone with someone Castiel didn’t know, before glancing down at the card he was given. It was a business card, and from what Castiel could see Balthazar appeared to work as a recruiter.  
  
Dean’s eyes followed Balthazar as he left before looking back at Cas. “I’m glad he’s not the dick I first expected him to be when I saw him. At least not that much.”  
  
“Dean,” Castiel chastised and sighed heavily. He put Balthazar’s contact card into his jacket pocket before looking up at his mate. “You didn’t need to be so unfriendly with him.”  
  
“He was _touching_ you, Cas,” Dean growled.  
  
“Balthazar is the type of person who is very physical with people, he always has been. I do not particularly like his attention myself but I know that he wouldn’t do anything to me unless I want to – and I don’t want to. I have no sexual or romantic interest in him.”  
  
“Good, ‘cause you’re _mine._ ” Dean pulled Castiel close and leaned in to scent his neck, gently biting at his ear.  
  
Castiel quickly squirmed out of Dean’s hold and stepped back. “Dean! We can’t do that in public.” He glanced around in a paranoid manner, hoping no one was going to confront them about what had just happened, but everyone in the shop seemed more busy looking at clothes than looking at them.  
  
Dean made a low noise, almost like a whine. “Fine. But when we get home I am _so_ going to fuck you until your ass can’t take any more.”  
  
Castiel’s face went bright red when a female human in her fifties walked by and looked up in complete shock at Dean’s words, and Castiel gave Dean a quick slap on the arm. “Dean!” he hissed, blushing with embarrassment and was glad when the woman moved away from them with a wary and shocked expression on her face.  
  
Dean just laughed, and Castiel scowled at him before finally going back to do shopping and avoided eye contact with the woman from earlier. Dean just followed him around, brushing his wings and tail against him all the time as if he was still trying to mark his territory even after Balthazar was long gone. Castiel didn’t mind it as long as it was subtle, and after they finished shopping they ate a quick lunch before going back home.  
  
  


***

  
  
After having spent the rest of the day with the children, cooking and eating dinner, and helping Noah with his homework Castiel finally went into the bedroom at night to go to bed. Dean was still in the bathroom, getting ready for bed as well.  
  
Castiel sighed and began undressing, feeling slightly exhausted after a long day. He looked up when the bedroom door opened and he quickly shielded his body with his wings and looked over his shoulder to see Dean enter. Relieved that it was just Dean, Castiel turned back around and took off his shirt, leaving him standing there in just his underwear. He heard the familiar click of the door being locked, and soon Dean came over to him and wrapped his arms around him from behind. Castiel smiled and leaned back against the demon’s chest, and when he felt the familiar bulge of Dean’s erection poke his ass he knew that he wouldn’t get any sleep any time soon.  
  
“You’re _mine,_ ” Dean murmured against the angel’s ear, making Castiel moan and shiver at the words.  
  
“Of course I am. You do not need to keep telling me so or keep marking your territory.”  
  
Dean grinned against the angel’s right ear and tightened his arms around Castiel’s body, gently rubbing his mate’s flat stomach. “We both know you enjoy it when I do,” he purred.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes, smiling.  
  
They moved towards the bed, and Dean made the angel turn around and pulled him into a deep, hungry kiss. Castiel moaned into his mouth and mewled when Dean’s hand moved up and grabbed his hair, and Castiel moved his own hand up to touch the demon’s left wing. Dean immediately softened his feathers, allowing Castiel to bury his hands in the rough, red feathers, and he was pleased when Dean made a noise in the back of his throat that was definitely one of pleasure. The demon let out a hungry growl and finally pushed Castiel onto the bed. Castiel moved up the bed until he reached the pillows, and watched as Dean hastily took off his clothes. The angel admired the sight of his mate’s muscles as Dean took off his shirt, and he finally removed his own underwear and tossed them to the floor.  
  
Once he was naked Dean crawled over the bed until he reached his mate, capturing his lips in another possessive kiss and lowered himself down on top of him. Their members touched making them both moan, and Dean grasped some of Castiel’s much softer feathers while devouring his mouth.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel moaned into Dean’s mouth after a few minutes, feeling too worked up already. His slick was leaking onto the bed as was his oil, and his wings twitched and moved on the bed impatiently.   
  
“Turn over. On your stomach,” Dean rasped out and leaned back to give Castiel space to move.  
  
The angel quickly complied and rolled over, casting a curious glance over his shoulder to see what Dean intended to do with him.  
  
Dean admired the sight of his mate’s pale and firm ass, and couldn’t help but give it a small slap.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel warned, always feeling embarrassed when Dean slapped his rear.  
  
Dean just smirked at him before putting his palms on both buttocks and pulled them apart to look at the pink, leaking hole. He moved a hand down and pushed a finger inside, loving how Cas opened up to him and clenched around his finger. Dean twisted his finger around for a few seconds before adding another, and smirked when he felt Cas’ produce more slick to ease the way for him. He pushed his two fingers in as far as he could, twisting them around until he finally found those places that made the angel’s entire body jump in surprise.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel exclaimed when Dean’s fingers brushed his prostate and cervix, taken by surprise by it.  
  
“There you go,” Dean grinned smugly. “Feel good?”  
  
Castiel buried his face in his pillow and groaned loudly. “Yes.” Wings gave a small flap on the bed as if telling Dean to rub those spots again.  
  
The demon smirked and sat back to get more comfortable. His dick was hard and aching but it could wait a bit longer. First he wanted to have some fun. He began moving his fingers in and out of Cas, increasing the speed. Castiel cried out in pleasure when Dean crooked his fingers and rubbed against his sweet spots while moving his fingers in and out of him at an inhuman speed.  
  
“Shh, Cas. Be quiet or otherwise the kids will hear.”  
  
Castiel just groaned and bit into his pillow to muffle his sounds. Dean slowed down his ministrations, and the angel cast an annoyed glance at Dean over his shoulder. “Why are you slowing down? And why are you only using your fingers?”  
  
Dean smirked. “Because it will give you too much satisfaction if I use my tail or my cock. And I want you to _beg_ me for it.” He crooked his fingers again, making Castiel howl, but the speed of the thrusts was slower this time.  
  
Castiel groaned loudly, annoyed by Dean’s statement because he hated begging his mate for it. Dean’s fingers felt good but they didn’t stretch him enough. He needed something more. Something thicker. “Please…” he moaned out.  
  
“Please what?” Dean said, and Castiel hated him for sounding so smug.  
  
“I need more. Please,” Castiel whined and grasped the sheets tightly. He moved his ass back onto Dean’s fingers and whined when they still didn’t give him enough satisfaction.  
  
“Hmm, I’m still not getting what you mean. _What_ do you need? Tell me.”  
  
Castiel downright growled and glared at Dean over his shoulder. He moved his eyes down to Dean’s erect cock before glaring up at Dean again. “You know what I need.”  
  
“I wanna hear you say it,” Dean smirked and thrust his fingers extra hard into the angel, pressing against his sweet spots before pulling away from them again.  
  
Castiel quickly buried his face in the pillow again to muffle his sounds when Dean rubbed those spots. He panted into the fabric before lifting his head, saying. “I need… I need you cock. I need it inside me. _Please._ ” He blushed as he said the words out loud, and he was glad that Dean couldn’t see his face at the moment.  
  
Dean grinned and pulled his fingers out, giving the angel’s rear another slap. “That’s more like it.” He positioned himself on top of the angel, pressing him into the mattress with his own body and reached down to guide his now painful cock into his mate.  
  
Castiel let out a long, pleased moan and grabbed the sheets with his hands when he felt Dean enter him. His whole body shuddered in relief as Dean finally pushed his member into him, filling him up good and giving him what he needed. He stretched out under Dean’s body, purring like a cat when Dean touched his wings and kissed the back of his shoulder.  
  
“You’re _mine,_ Cas. Only _I_ get to have you like this: not Balthazar,” Dean growled against the skin on the back of Castiel’s neck, and gave a hard thrust with his hips when he spoke the name of the alpha angel.  
  
“Please, do not mention Balthazar right now,” Castiel mumbled into the pillow.  
  
“I swear I’ll punch him next time he touches you,” Dean continued, ignoring the angel’s words. He moved slowly in and out of his mate, enjoying the feeling of Cas’ inner muscles gripping him tightly as if to keep him inside.  
  
“I’d prefer if you handle him in a more civilized way,” Castiel murmured and rolled his eyes. “And will you _please_ just thrust harder already?” He pushed back against Dean’s cock the best he could in his current position.  
  
Dean didn’t seem to have any objections to that, and soon he began thrusting into the angel, going harder and faster. He buried his face in Castiel’s neck, breathing in the angel’s scent, and touched his wings possessively. Castiel bucked under him, mewling and writing, and gasped for air when Dean pushed him a bit too hard into the mattress and knocked the air out of him. Dean tried not to let that happen again, but he was almost too far gone in his sudden need to mark and claim Cas.  
  
Castiel was completely trapped under Dean’s muscled body. The demon’s chest rubbed against his oil glands with every thrust, stimulating them, and he was touching his feathers, kissing and biting his neck, and the thrusts were deep and hard, making the angel’s toes curl. Dean’s balls were slapping against his ass every time he pounded into him, and the demon’s cock was hard and warm inside him that the feeling made Castiel moan shamelessly into the pillow.   
  
When the bed creaked loudly Castiel suddenly froze. “Dean, you have to – _oh god, yes, right there!_ Ugh, you have to slow down… The bed is – _oh!_ – is creaking.”  
  
“Then let it creak,” Dean said and leaned in to suck at the angel’s neck while continuing to pound him into the mattress, hard and deep, enough to make Castiel feel it for hours afterwards.  
  
Castiel groaned and smacked his wings up against Dean’s. _“Dean.”_ They had to make the bed stop creaking otherwise the children would hear it. Eden and Jason were in the house too, and Castiel certainly didn’t want Jason to hear it.  
  
Dean just gave an annoyed grunt and shifted his body a little, slowing down his thrusts until the bed stopped creaking too much. He still kept the thrusts hard and deep, making Castiel’s toes curl and his mouth open in a silent gasp. It was one of the positions that Castiel liked best – at least out of those where he couldn’t see Dean’s face – since it was strangely intimate to be trapped and held down like this by Dean, letting the demon take what he needed. The thrusts were extra deep like this, giving Castiel good stimulation of his inner sweet spots and thus also intense orgasms. The position also gave Dean better access to his wings and oil glands, and Castiel usually didn’t last very long like this.  
  
“Fuck,” Dean cursed against Castiel’s neck when he felt his mate’s muscles clench around him, telling him that Cas was close to coming. “C’mon, Cas, come for me.” He nibbled at the skin behind the angel’s ear, knowing that would send him over the edge, and it did.  
  
“Oh god!” Castiel cried out and jerked under Dean as he came into the sheets under him, squeezing his eyes shut as he moaned and mewled through his orgasm.  
  
Dean followed, biting at the angel’s neck as his hips stilled and jerked involuntarily while coming. He pulled away and grabbed his dick with his hand, pulling it out of Cas and letting the rest of his come coat the angel’s back and wings, marking him.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel grumbled and glared at him out of the corner of his eye as he lay exhausted and boneless on the bed after his climax. “Why did you do that? I’m too tired to go to shower and rinse it out of my feathers tonight.”  
  
“Good, then it can stay in your feathers a little longer, showing everyone that you belong to me,” Dean smirked and moved his hand up to rub his come into Castiel’s back lazily.  
  
“No one is going to see it besides you.”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. He closed his eyes, feeling sleepy and tired in his body, and absently listened to Dean fumbling around behind him. He startled a little when Dean pressed a towel against his back to clean him up with, and he groaned when Dean gestured at him to roll over on his back so he could clean his front as well. He looked up in surprise when Dean put the towel away after Castiel had rolled over for him, and then suddenly Dean leaned down and began licking Castiel’s come off his soft dick and stomach.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel gasped softly when the demon’s tongue tickled his sensitive skin, but Dean just gave him a smirk and continued cleaning him up. Castiel purred, loving the feeling of Dean’s tongue licking and cleaning him. The angel groaned in approval when he watched Dean lick his lips afterwards, cleaning his lips of the come that had ended up on them. Castiel finally sat up and moved over to Dean, wanting to clean his mate up as well. Dean let out a pleased grunt when Cas started licking his dick clean for him, cleaning it of Dean’s come and the angel’s own slick.  
  
“Fuck, Cas.” Dean grabbed a hold of the angel’s hair, gently stroking it while he watched Cas work his tongue over his dick to clean it.  
  
After he was finished, Castiel sat back and peered up at Dean from under his lashes, suddenly looking so innocent again. Dean groaned and pulled the angel up for a kiss, making them both taste each other in their mouths.  
  
They slowly lay down again, side by side and rolled over to face each other. Castiel frowned when Dean got a sudden smug smirk on his face.  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Dean chuckled and moved his hand up to Castiel’s right wing which was folded down along the angel’s side as he faced Dean. “Nothing. I just like watching my come in your feathers. It suits them.”  
  
“I’m sure it does,” Castiel murmured sleepily, rolling his eyes a little. “Are you going to help me clean them tomorrow?”  
  
“Is that an order or a request?”  
  
“A request.”  
  
Dean smiled and moved his hand away from the wing and down to touch Castiel’s cheek instead. “Sure, I’ll help you. Your wings need grooming anyway, they’re starting to look kinda dull. Or maybe we should just leave them like that, since you’re planning to see Balthazar again…”  
  
Castiel growled softly and gave Dean a light shove. “That is a bad attempt at trying to make me look unattractive to Balthazar. I have told you he’s only a friend! Am I not allowed to be with my male friends without you instantly seeing them as competition and obsessing over marking me as your territory?”  
  
“Of course you can see your friends,” Dean immediately said. “It’s just… I’m not very good at sharing you.” He averted the angel’s eyes and stared down at the sheets.  
  
Castiel softened a bit after hearing the sincerity in Dean’s voice. “I know you aren’t. But you just have to trust me that I will not let anyone else touch me but you.”  
  
“I know you wouldn’t.” Dean looked up again, meeting Castiel’s blue eyes. “It’s just my instincts as an alpha to protect you and keep you away from other alphas. I can’t help it.”  
  
Castiel smiled. “You can – by trusting me.”  
  
Dean smiled back, still feeling uncomfortable about the whole Balthazar thing. They cuddled under the blankets and fell asleep together.  
  
They had slept for about seven hours when Dean’s cell phone suddenly rang on the bedside table. They both woke up, groaning and turning in bed, and Dean rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 5:47am.  
  
“This better be good,” Dean growled in annoyance and reached over to pick up the phone. He frowned when he saw it was his mother calling. “Hi mom, what’s up?” he murmured into the phone, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in bed.  
  
Castiel was still half asleep, and he listened quietly to Dean’s side of the conversation.  
  
 _“Dean,”_ came Mary’s distraught voice on the other end.  
  
“Mom? What’s wrong?” Dean asked, immediately alerted by the sound of his mother’s voice. It sounded like she had been crying.  
  
 _“Dean, you have to come to the hospital,”_ Mary told him, trying to hold back tears. _“It’s your father… He’s had a heart attack. He’s in a coma now.”_   
  
Dean sat completely frozen on the bed, staring into the room in shock and disbelief, not hearing Castiel’s worried voice next to him when the angel kept asking him what was wrong.  
  
Everything went black in Dean’s mind then, and the world suddenly seemed so surreal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you won’t freak out too much over the small cliffhanger XD; And I finally introduced Balthazar in the story, and it was actually my first time writing him. He’ll be showing up again soon. There will be some drama/tension in the coming chapters now, since the story kinda needed that.
> 
> Oh, for those who didn’t see it yet, I did a fanart of Dean and Cas for my story – you can see it [here](http://luciel89.deviantart.com/art/Bonded-Dean-and-Castiel-410041568). In a few weeks I plan to draw more Destiel (maybe some porny art) but not just from my story but Destiel in general.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading :)


	51. Chapter 51

**March 2034 (Castiel is 44, Dean is 46, Eden is 20, Adrian is 17, the twins are 13, Noah is 7 (almost 8), Jason is 21, Sam and Jess are 38 (almost 39), Mary is 68, John is 69 (almost 70), Jesse is 14 (almost 15), Aria is 10, Kaylee is 5 years old).**  
  
“Dean?” The angel placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder after the demon had finally hung up the phone with the words ‘we’ll be there at 8’. It had taken Dean a few seconds to finally respond to Mary.  
  
Dean snapped out of it and turned to look at Cas. “It’s… It’s my dad. He had a heart attack. Mom’s asking us to come to the hospital to see him; h-he’s in a coma.”  
  
Castiel gasped in horror and withdrew his hand from Dean’s shoulder. “Oh my god…”  
  
Dean quickly got up from the bed and went to get some clothes on. “We should get ready to leave. Visiting hours start at 8.” His voice was shaky and he trembled slightly as he put on his boxers and some clothes.  
  
Castiel got up from the bed and pulled on his underwear. “We still have time, and I need to shower first to get my feathers cleaned.”  
  
“Alright. Wake up the kids when you’re done. I’m going downstairs,” Dean muttered before leaving the room.  
  
Castiel quickly went into the upstairs bathroom to get his feathers cleaned of Dean’s come from last night. The news of John’s heart attack kept swirling inside the angel’s head, and he was worried about his father-in-law. Coma meant that John was alive but it still wasn’t a good thing. He had grown to like John a lot as a father-in-law and their relationship had grown stronger over the years, where in the beginning there was some tension between them because of John’s racist views on angels. But things had changed and John had become a loving a grandfather to Dean and Castiel’s children. He had always been helpful and supportive during Castiel’s pregnancies and had offered to help him out and had always made sure the pregnant angel was comfortable when they visited him and Mary. Sometimes he had actually been more helpful than Dean.  
  
After finishing in the shower and making sure that his feathers were no longer looking sticky he went over to Eden’s door and knocked on it, waiting for her to open it for him.  
  
A few moments later Eden finally opened the door, rubbing her eyes sleepily while staring up at Castiel in wonder. “What’s wrong, papa? It’s only 6:30…” Jason was lying on her bed inside the room since they shared her bed when he was over, and the human groaned loudly when his sleep was disturbed.  
  
“You and Jason need to get dressed and come downstairs. We’re going to the hospital soon; your grandfather had a heart attack and he’s hospitalized now,” Castiel explained to her slowly.  
  
Eden gasped and brought her hand up to her mouth in horror, and tears formed in her eyes. “Oh my god… Is he okay?”  
  
“Mary said he’s in a coma. I don’t know how well he is…” Castiel said and cast his eyes down.  
  
“We’ll get ready right away,” Eden spoke before going back inside her room to inform Jason and get ready.  
  
Castiel went to the other children’s rooms, telling them the news and asking them to get ready to leave. Adrian was a little groggy and irritable when he answered the door because he wasn’t a morning person, but as soon as he heard the news he immediately scrambled to get ready. Lily and Isaac were both shocked by the news and Lily started crying, so Castiel had to pull her close to his body and comfort her while she cried against him.  
  
Noah didn’t take the news well either. He burst into tears because he loved Mary and John a lot and always looked forward to visiting them, and the idea of losing his grandfather made him cry. Castiel hugged him tightly, as he had done with Lily, and Eden came over to help comfort Noah.  
  
When they came downstairs Dean was far too worried and edgy to get through to. He was walking back and forth; something that Castiel hadn’t seen him do since Isaac had his accident six years ago. Dean had made a quick call to Sam to make sure that his brother had heard the news as well, but Mary had already called him. Sam and his family were leaving from Stanford soon to meet them in the hospital.  


 

***

  
  
They arrived at the hospital in Dean’s hometown at around 8am when visiting hours began and quickly made their way to John’s room.  
  
Mary was already there, holding John’s hand as she sat next to his bed and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Both Mary and John had grey hairs now but still with some color in it.  
  
“Oh, there you are,” Mary sighed when they arrived and immediately came over to pull Dean into a hug.  
  
“What happened?” Dean asked, hugging his mother back and glancing at John who lay on the hospital bed, hooked up on some machine to help him breathe.  
  
Castiel and the children came inside, and Eden cried when she saw her beloved grandfather lie in the bed. She went over to the bed, grabbing a hold of his hand, and Jason stood behind her and rubbed her back for comfort.  
  
“Grandpa,” Noah cried and came over to the bed as well, and Eden wrapped her wing around him. The twins and Adrian joined, all looking worried and distraught, and Lily began crying as well.  
  
“He just suddenly collapsed in the night after he got up from bed to use the bathroom. I did my best to bring him back but I had to call 911 for assistance since I couldn’t get his heart to start beating again. They arrived after five minutes and finally managed to bring him back, but he’d been so long without air to his brain that he’s in a coma now,” Mary explained. Her voice broke and she leaned in and cried against Dean’s shoulder. Dean rubbed her back, closing his eyes and took a deep breath to control his own emotions.  
  
Castiel came over and put a hand on Mary’s shoulder, rubbing circles into it, and she lifted her head from Dean’s shoulder to give the angel a grateful smile.  
  
“I’m so glad you all came,” she sighed.  
  
“Is grandpa gonna be alright?” Lily sniffled and looked over at Mary.  
  
“We don’t know yet… He should wake up at some point but the doctors don’t know how much damage his brain has suffered,” Mary replied and wiped away her tears.  
  
“I don’t want grandpa to die,” Noah cried and started sniffling and sobbing.  
  
“Come here…” Eden told him and leaned down to pull him into a hug. Noah cried against her and shook as he sobbed. “Shh…” Eden shushed him gently. Jason stood behind her but kneeled down to offer Noah some comfort as well which the boy seemed to appreciate.  
  
“He won’t die… Will he?” Isaac asked and looked over at his parents and at Mary for confirmation. His eyes were getting teary at the thought of losing his grandfather.  
  
“I don’t think so. They brought him back to life, now he’s just in a coma,” Adrian answered and glanced at John.  
  
“That’s right, he won’t die,” Dean said and forced a smile at them.  
  
They spent the next few minutes sitting in the room and waited for Sam to arrive. Sam and Jess were on their way from Stanford, and at 8:55am they finally arrived along with their three children Jesse, Aria, and Kaylee. They greeted each other in John’s room, sharing hugs and words of comfort, and Jessica cried when she saw John. Sam too seemed pretty close to tears. The room was rather big, but some of them had to stand in the doorway or just outside the room to fit.  
  
Sam and Dean tried their best to comfort their mother who was not doing so well under the circumstances.  
  
“I’m glad they managed to bring him back,” Sam stated as he stood beside his father’s bed and looked at him.  
  
“Yes. I just hope he hasn’t taken too much damage,” Mary said and wiped away more tears. Castiel stood by her side and comforted her, and Jessica was on her other side.  
  
“I’m sure he’ll be fine. Dad’s a tough cookie,” Sam said and smiled over at his mother.  
  
Mary cast a glance over at John and at the youngest children who were gathered around the bed. “You know, he loves you boys so much, and every time the grandkids are over he smiles all the time and almost won’t let them leave again,” she said and chuckled softly.  
  
“Mom, you’re talking as if he’s about to die…” Sam pointed out.  
  
“I’m not. I just thought you should know…”  
  
Jessica smiled. “We already know.”  
  
One the doctors came in to check on John and told them that everything looked fine but that they still didn’t know whether or not John would suffer any severe consequences from his ordeal.  
  
After that news, Dean suddenly went outside into the hallway, leaving the others in the room. Castiel cast him a worried glance before excusing himself and went outside to Dean. They had barely talked since Mary called them that morning to tell them to come to the hospital, and Castiel didn’t like how Dean seemed to withdraw himself from him.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel said as he came out into the hallway and saw Dean standing further down the corridor and bracing himself against the wall. The angel slowly approached his mate, trying to reach out to him through their bond but was met with a bit of resistance.  
  
Dean cast a brief look over his shoulder at Cas but didn’t turn around. He just ran a hand down his face and exhaled deeply.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel said again as he came over to him. “I know this is hard for you, and I’m so sorry about what has happened.” He reached out to put a hand on Dean’s shoulder but Dean quickly shied away from him.  
  
“Don’t,” Dean said and finally turned around to look at him. “I just… I just need to be alone for a few minutes, okay?” he murmured and looked away again.  
  
Castiel let his hand drop at his side and felt slightly hurt by the rejection. “Alright. I will give you space,” he said softly before slowly turning around to return to John’s room. He cast one final worried glance at Dean before entering the room again, leaving Dean alone in the corridor where nurses and patients’ relatives walked back and forth.  


 

***

  
  
They stayed at the hospital all day, supporting Mary and each other. The children went outside to play at some point and the adults went out to keep an eye on them. At 4:30pm they drove home to Mary and John’s house and sat there for a while, and Mary made them something quick to eat. Dean wasn’t very talkative during that time and Castiel wasn’t sure if he liked that or not. He knew that family meant everything to Dean and that the demon didn’t take it well when something happened to them.  
  
They went home at 6:30 and Sam and Jessica drove back to Stanford with their children since tomorrow was Monday and they had school and work.  
  
Everyone was tired when they got home and still rather upset by everything that had happened. Castiel was the one driving them home in the Tahoe since Dean had said he didn’t feel like driving. The angel didn’t mind driving but he didn’t like that Dean didn’t feel up for driving – Dean loved to drive and would always find an excuse to be the one to drive them back and forth.  
  
They dropped Eden and Jason off at their college before driving home to their neighborhood.  
  
“When will we go see grandpa again?” Noah asked as they entered their home again and closed the door. He giggled slightly when Molly jumped up to lick his face and he gently pushed her back.  
  
“Soon,” Castiel told him and reached down to help Noah unzip his jacket behind his wings.  
  
“I didn’t like seeing him lie there like that…” Lily murmured next to them.  
  
“He’ll be okay when he wakes up. I’m sure he will,” Adrian said and took off his own shoes. He cast a worried glance at Dean who disappeared into the living room right after having taken off his shoes and jacket.  
  
“And dad isn’t taking it so well…” Isaac remarked, whispering so that Dean wouldn’t hear.  
  
“No, he isn’t, but that is understandable. And you should better leave him alone about it and not try cheering him up with those silly pranks of yours. I have the feeling it will not work today,” Castiel said and gave Isaac a firm stare.  
  
“Yeah, okay…” Isaac muttered.  
  
They all entered the living room and slowly went back to their daily routines again, and Castiel glanced over at Dean who was leaning against the kitchen counter and seemed to be deep in his thoughts. The demon looked up when Castiel slowly came over to him, and didn’t protest when the angel came up to stand in front of him, placing his hand on Dean’s upper arm.  
  
“Dean. Are you alright?”  
  
Dean sighed heavily and stared down at the floor. “I’m okay, I guess. It just reminds me how fragile life is and all of sudden the ones you care about aren’t here anymore.”  
  
Castiel gave Dean a rueful smile and rubbed his arm with his hand, stepping closer. “I know, but so is life.”  
  
“Everything is just going to hell lately,” Dean grumbled, still not looking Castiel in the eye. “Things are starting to get bad at the garage – some new garage opened in the same street as ours and they are bigger and offer more services, and we’re already losing customers to them.”  
  
Castiel was surprised by that information. “Really? That doesn’t sound very good. What do you plan to do about it?”  
  
“Don’t know yet. Mike and I still need to discuss it, and Rufus is on vacation at the moment so we gotta wait until he’s back.” Dean let out a frustrated sighed, and Castiel gently rubbed his arm for comfort.  
  
Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything Dean’s cell phone started ringing in his pocket. It was Mike calling, so the angel stepped back and went over to the children in the living room area while Dean picked up the call.  
  
Adrian was sitting with Noah and trying to help him practice math while the twins were arguing over what to watch on TV.  
  
“I wanna watch that documentary! Stop being such a butt and turn back to that channel; it’s _my_ turn to decide on what to watch,” Lily chided and reached out to snatch the remote control from Isaac’s hands, but her twin quickly pulled away.  
  
“CSI is much more interesting than that boring documentary stuff,” Isaac retorted. “I bet Adrian agrees with me.”  
  
“But Adrian isn’t watching TV right now, and it’s still my turn to decide! You decided last night,” Lily growled and glared at her brother.  
  
“Hey, quiet down, we’re trying to work here,” Adrian chastised. His turned his attention back to the math book on the couch table in front of him and Noah. “They’re still acting like spoiled brats,” he murmured to himself, and Noah giggled next to him. Molly was lying under the couch table, absently listening to the twin’s bickering while taking a nap.  
  
Castiel came over to them and sighed when the twins were once again disagreeing on something. “Isaac, it’s Lily’s turn to decide so hand over the remote control.”  
  
Isaac immediately wanted to protest. “But—”  
  
“Not buts,” Castiel said firmly. “Hand it over to your sister.”  
  
Isaac looked utterly dissatisfied but still handed the remote over to Lily who turned back to the channel she wanted to see. “Thanks, papa,” she smiled over at Castiel before sitting down to watch.  
  
Dean was talking to Mike on the phone over in the kitchen, and Castiel listened for a few moments before sitting down on the couch with a small sigh. Noah crawled over to him, temporarily abandoning the math that Adrian was trying to teach him. “Papa, do I really need to know math? It’s so boring,” he said and sat down next to Castiel and snuggled against his side.  
  
Castiel smiled and wrapped his arm around him affectionately. “Yes, unfortunately you do. You should be glad that Adrian is kind enough to use his time teaching you how math works.”  
  
“Not that I’m ungrateful but it’s really not interesting,” Noah murmured against the angel’s side.  
  
Adrian chuckled and leaned back a little. “Well, I’m not the best at math either. Not as good as Jason is anyway.”  
  
Castiel looked over at Adrian and smiled. “Don’t be so modest; you get good grades in math class.” Adrian blushed slightly at that.  
  
Noah peered up at Castiel from where he was leaning against the angel’s side. “I’m worried that grandpa won’t wake up again… Grandma was crying a lot. I don’t like that.”  
  
Castiel tightened his arm around Noah and rubbed circles into the boy’s arm with his thumb. “Grandpa will be okay, he’ll wake up soon,” he promised.  
  
Meanwhile Dean was on the phone with Mike and let out a frustrated growl and ran a hand down his face as his colleague informed him about their situation. “So… you estimate that we’ve got about four less customers a day now since that new garage opened last week? You think it’s gonna get worse?”  
  
 _“Well, that company is pretty successful and has other garages in three different towns. I hear they’re quite popular,”_ Mike sighed on the other end of the phone. _“At this rate we’re just gonna lose more and more customers to them, so we gotta find a solution fast on how to retain our own customers. Fuck, this is all a bunch of crap – and things were finally starting to go so well for us! And now we’re heading right down into a pit; all thanks to Frank’s Damned To Shit Auto Garage And Car Service,”_ he growled. The new garage in the area was called Frank’s Auto Garage And Car Service, but the ‘damned to shit’ part was something the employees at Rufus’ garage had added to the name since none of them were thrilled about the new competition.  
  
“And what does Rufus say? Didn’t you call him on his cell?”  
  
Dean and Mike ran most of the business although it still belonged to Rufus who had retired a few years ago.  
  
 _“He says he’s got to think about it, but that he’ll first be able to meet with us in a week when he’s back from Europe. But I think it’s clear to all of us that we need to a new plan in order to make the business work and fight off that competition… We need to come up with a solution fast.”_  
  
Dean groaned. “I know, but I can’t take this in my head right now… My dad had a heart attack and is in a coma now, so the whole family is really upset about it. And now that crap at work… I need a few days to think.”  
  
 _“That’s alright, take your time. Sorry about your dad…”_  
  
“Yeah, thanks, Mike. See you tomorrow at work.”  
  
 _“Yeah, see you, Dean.”_  
  
Dean hung up the phone and went over to the others by the couch. They all looked up when Dean slowly came over to them with a tired, frustrated look on his face. “I’m not feeling so well, so I’m going up. See you guys tomorrow, good night.”  
  
Castiel blinked at him in bewilderment since it was only 7:53pm. “Alright. Good night, Dean.”  
  
“Already?” Isaac frowned.  
  
“Good night, dad!” Lily said and waved at him, and Adrian and Noah said good night as well. They watched as Dean left the room and heard him go up the stairs. Castiel listened carefully and could hear that it wasn’t the bedroom that Dean entered but rather the workroom, judging from the sound coming from the door.  
  
“Dad is acting weird today…” Isaac remarked thoughtfully.  
  
“Can you blame him? We’re all worried about grandpa, so how do you think dad is feeling?” Adrian said, glaring over at Isaac.  
  
“I know that! I just… I haven’t seen him like that before. I don’t like it…”  
  
“Me neither,” Lily admitted and looked over at Castiel with a sad frown on her face.  
  
Castiel sighed and absently stroked Noah’s arm with his hand. “You will just have to bear over with your father. They have a problem at his work he told me, and he and John have always been very close, so it isn’t easy for him lately. Losing or almost losing a parent is hard.”  
  
“I don’t wanna lose you or daddy,” Noah murmured and leaned his head to the side to bury his face in the angel’s shirt.  
  
Castiel smiled softly at him. “You won’t. Not yet.”  
  

 

***

  
  
An hour later Lily and Isaac went to bed. Adrian had gone up to his room after he was done helping Noah with math, and Castiel went to put Noah to bed.  
  
Noah quickly put on his clothes for sleeping in. He sometimes wore night gowns which would have been odd had he not been a submissive. He generally wore boys’ clothes, but the kind that weren’t all too boyish – he liked more neutral clothes. For underwear he still preferred wearing panties instead of the underwear for boys since he felt more comfortable in them.  
  
Everyone was walking back and forth in the upstairs corridor to use the bathroom, and when Noah was finished in the bathroom and came out Isaac raised his eyebrow at him.  
  
“Seriously? You’re wearing a night gown? Aren’t you too old for that?” Isaac asked and looked at Noah as they stood outside in the corridor. Lily stood next to Isaac, and Castiel had just exited Adrian’s room after saying good night to him.  
  
“Don’t be rude, Isaac…” Lily told him and slapped her tail against his.  
  
“I like wearing them! They are less confining,” Noah retorted. He looked up at Isaac and stuck his tongue out at him.  
  
“Pajamas aren’t uncomfortable to wear…” Isaac murmured, and glared at Noah for sticking his tongue out at him.  
  
Castiel sighed and came over. “Isaac, I have told you to stop poking fun at Noah. It’s not odd for him to wear that; he’s still young and he’s not a boy as such.”  
  
Isaac snickered. “Baby Noah,” he sang, making Noah shove him lightly.  
  
“Be quiet!” Noah chastised and blushed.  
  
“Yeah be quiet, Isaac, and don’t be so mean to Noah.” Lily glared at her twin who was laughing at Noah’s reaction.  
  
“But he’s so fun to tease,” Isaac grinned and reached out to ruffle Noah’s hair. Noah shied away from his hand and glared at him, but his glares were never very intimidating and only made Isaac laugh more.  
  
“That’s enough teasing for tonight. Go to bed,” Castiel told them firmly and led Noah over to the boy’s room so he could tuck him in.  
  
“Good night, papa,” the twins said in unison, and Isaac quickly disappeared into the bathroom, making Lily growl and stamp her foot in annoyance that he used her distraction to go in there first.  
  
Castiel sat down on the edge of Noah’s bed and pulled the covers over him. Noah snuggled into the blanket and stared up at his papa with his wide, blue eyes which looked exactly like Castiel’s own.  
  
“Papa?”  
  
“Yes?” Castiel smiled and looked down at him with affection.  
  
“If grandpa dies, do you think he will look after me? As a ghost?”  
  
Castiel was slightly taken aback by that question. “I’m sure he would. He cares for you very much. But I think it will be many years still before he dies.”  
  
“Hmm,” Noah hummed thoughtfully, staring down at his favorite stuffed cat Missie which he held against his chest. He looked up at Castiel again and asked, “Papa, how come that submissives are so different from other boys and girls? The boys say I’m not a boy and the girls say I’m not a girl. I don’t feel entirely like a boy either…” He murmured the words and absently touched the hairs on his stuffed cat toy, staring at it rather than looking at Castiel.  
  
“That’s because submissives like us are both boys and girls, like I told you once,” Castiel explained patiently. “In the old days we had the same rights as the girls did – sometimes even fewer rights – and we were not allowed to choose our own mates. The girls don’t think of us as girls because we don’t look like girls, and we are not boys because we can give birth to children and boys cannot.”  
  
“That’s weird,” Noah murmured, looking up at the angel. “And why is having a mate so important?”  
  
Castiel sighed and smiled. “It’s not, but it is nice to have a mate; someone you can live your life with and love. You will know that when you find yours someday.”  
  
“I don’t know if I want a mate… Don’t mates lie in bed together with no clothes on? I don’t wanna lie in bed with someone without any clothes on… That’s embarrassing.”  
  
Castiel laughed, finding it amusing because he used to think the exact same thing when he was little. “When you find your mate it will not be that embarrassing anymore,” he chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss to Noah’s forehead. “Now sleep.”  
  
Noah nodded and said goodnight, and Castiel quietly left the room and prepared to go to bed as well.  
  
The angel paused by the door to the workroom as he made his way over to the bedroom. He could hear noise from inside which told him that Dean was still in there. He guessed that Dean most likely needed some space for himself to gather his thoughts and think everything through. So Castiel went into the bedroom, took off his clothes except for his underwear and a t-shirt, and slipped into bed. It was odd to lie there alone without Dean next to him, and he spent many minutes lying there, thinking about everything that had happened today and how to help Dean cope with it. Eventually he fell asleep in the empty bed.  
  
He was woken up when Dean slipped into bed next to him an hour later, and Castiel opened an eye to see Dean turn over on his side with his back to Castiel. He spent a few moments staring at Dean’s wings and back, feeling slightly hurt that Dean wasn’t facing him as usual, before drifting off to sleep again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really hard to write for some reason… I don’t entirely like how it turned out but oh well. The next chapter should hopefully be more interesting.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	52. Chapter 52

**March – April 2034 (Castiel is 44, Dean is 46, Eden is 20, Adrian is 17, the twins are 13, Noah is 7 (almost 8), Jason is 21, Sam and Jess are 38 (almost 39), Mary is 68, John is 69 (almost 70), Jesse is 14 (almost 15), Aria is 10, Kaylee is 5, Balthazar is 45 years old).**  
  
The following Tuesday they got a call from Mary that John had finally woken up again after two days in coma. The family immediately went to see John in the evening after school and work, and Sam and Jessica drove there from Stanford once again to see him. They had gotten the call in the afternoon, and Sam and Jessica had immediately left work and picked up their children before driving off.  
  
Dean, Castiel and the children were the first ones to arrive.  
  
“Grandpa!” the children cheered when they entered John’s room at the hospital, and they immediately went over to see him. Eden and Jason were there too after Dean and Castiel had picked them up from the college on the way. Jason didn’t have to go with them but Eden had asked him to since she was sure that John would be glad to see him there.  
  
“Hey kids,” John grinned and hugged them when they came over to him. He was still in the hospital bed and sat up against the headboard. Mary was standing by the foot of the bed, smiling happily as everyone greeted John and hugged him.  
  
The guy that John shared a room with wasn’t present. The guy’s family had arrived to visit him and they had gone outside to socialize.  
  
“Hey dad, how are you doing?” Dean grinned and looked down at his father.  
  
John pulled Noah up to sit on his lap on the bed, and the boy giggled happily and wrapped his arms around John’s neck to hug him.  
  
“I’m doing alright,” John replied and smiled as he gently ran a hand down Noah’s back and tried not to touch his feathers too much. “I think I ate too much bloody junk food and drank too many beers… I need to stop doing that otherwise I’ll get another heart attack.” He gave Noah a warm smile when the boy pulled away from the hug and grinned up at him.  
  
“I’ve always told you to eat properly,” Mary muttered.  
  
John rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”  
  
The others laughed at that and the mood lightened up in the room.  
  
“We’re so glad you’re awake again. We were so worried,” Eden said and wiped away a tear of joy from the corner of her eye.  
  
“No need to worry about me; you can’t get rid of me that easily,” John chuckled. “And you brought your mate with you,” he added and grinned at Jason.  
  
Eden blushed. “He’s not my mate yet, just my boyfriend.”  
  
“Well, you still do the same things that mates do…” Adrian pointed out behind her. John laughed at that.  
  
Eden gasped and turned around to slap his arm. “Shut up! And speak for yourself!” she hissed and felt her cheeks flush. Jason blushed a little too, but he still snickered when Eden slapped Adrian.  
  
“Ew,” Isaac grimaced, but Lily just snickered next to him.  
  
“Children… behave,” Castiel said and stared between them firmly.  
  
Mary laughed softly. “Oh let them – it’s siblings’ way of showing love. I know that from how Sam and Dean always treated each other. And still do.”  
  
“Where are Sam and his family anyway?” John frowned and gently bounced the leg that Noah was sitting on. John was feeling a little tired after his ordeal and it was visible to everyone, but he tried his best to enjoy the company of his family and interact with them.  
  
“They should be here soon,” Mary said.  
  
“Sam said they’d be here at about 5:30pm, which is now…” Dean spoke and looked at his wristwatch. “But Sammy’s always been slow, so you can never know when they are gonna show up.”  
  
Just after he said those words, Sam, Jessica and their children finally entered the room.  
  
“Hey, sorry we’re late,” Sam said as they entered. They were all panting slightly from having hurried through the hospital to reach the room.  
  
“Wow, speak of the devil…” Dean murmured and smirked at Sam. Castiel chuckled next to him.  
  
The children immediately went over to their cousins and greeted each other.  
  
Sam gave Dean a weird frown, not understanding what Dean was talking about, before he finally turned his attention to John. “Dad,” Sam grinned and immediately came over to hug John. John greeted him back and gave him a few hard pats on the back. Sam smiled at Noah when pulling away from the hug. “Hey Noah.” He ruffled the boy’s hair with affection and laughed when Noah shrieked and shied away from his hand while laughing.  
  
“Good to see you again, son,” John smiled at him.  
  
“You too, dad,” Sam grinned, and moved his tail over to touch against John’s which was hanging down the side of the bed.  
  
“Grandpa!” Aria and Kaylee both cheered and ran over to greet their grandfather too. Jesse and Jessica came over as well, and they all greeted each other.  
  
John pulled Kaylee up to sit on his lap as well, and she and Noah giggled and began interacting with each other as they sat on John’s lap together. They shifted a bit and moved to sit down on the bed on either side of John when John said his legs were starting to go numb.  
  
“What did the doctors say about his condition?” Jessica asked Mary when John was busy interacting with everyone. She had already been over to give John a hug as well.  
  
“Well, he has to stay here for a while and can’t work or anything for several weeks since he was in a coma,” Mary explained and glanced over at John and the others. “They said they don’t see any major damage in him, but his hands are shaking quite a bit.”  
  
Castiel looked over at John and saw how his hands were indeed shaking as he rested his hand on Noah and Kaylee’s backs. Everyone was talking back and forth and asking John how he was and if he could remember anything from being dead. John of course could not remember a thing, except that everything had suddenly turned black.  
  
After a while Jessica looked over at Eden and Jason and smiled at them. “I see the two of you are still together.”  
  
“Of course,” Jason smiled and wrapped his arm around Eden’s waist, pulling her close.  
  
Eden smiled shyly and curled her tail around her boyfriend’s leg. “Why wouldn’t we be?” she asked Jessica.  
  
Jessica shrugged and continued smiling at them. “Most young couples don’t stay together for more than two years, and you’ve been together for… three years now?”  
  
Eden and Jason both smiled and leaned into each other. Eden glared over at Isaac when her brother was making mocking puking faces and acting like he was choking in disgust. “Stop it, you jerk!”  
  
“I bet you don’t tell Jason that in bed!” Isaac grinned. He laughed and ran over to hide behind Sam when Eden growled at him and went forward to pull his tail. Lily snickered next to them, and Adrian and Sam couldn’t stop laughing. Jason just snickered although his cheeks were kind of flushed.  
  
“Children,” Dean warned and stared between them firmly. “Be nice.”  
  
Jesse chuckled and Aria giggled like mad.  
  
“They’re fun though,” Jesse said.  
  
Mary laughed warmly. “Indeed. And so full of sibling love.”  
  
“Ew,” Isaac grimaced behind Sam’s wings, making them laugh again.  
  
Suddenly John looked over at Castiel and smiled widely. “Ah, Castiel, come over here for a minute.”  
  
Castiel blinked his eyes in surprise, and everyone turned to look at him. He slowly walked forward until he stood next to the bed by John’s side.  
  
The older alpha demon smiled up at him and reached out his hand to gently grab Castiel’s, holding onto it. “I don’t think that I ever thanked you for becoming a part of my family. You have completely changed my view on angels and on the world, even though it took me a while to adjust to that change. And you and Dean have given Mary and me such wonderful grandchildren. I just wanted to thank you for that.”  
  
Everyone smiled at that, and Castiel felt his cheeks go a little red. The angel smiled shyly and said, “You are welcome, John. I enjoy being part of your family.”  
  
Dean grinned and wrapped his tail around Castiel’s leg, and the angel turned his head to smile at him.  
  


 

***

  
  
It was a relief to the whole family that John had finally woken from his coma and seemed to be doing alright after the circumstances. He was released from the hospital a few days later and could finally go home again, but Mary kept a close on him at all times to make sure that he was alright.  
  
The following week Dean spent a lot of time at work trying to solve the problem with the new competitor. It meant that Castiel had to take the Tahoe and drive the children to school and also pick them up later because Dean worked overtime, and Dean took the Impala to and from work every day. Sometimes the demon was home at 6, other times first at 8-10 in the evening. It was stressing for Castiel to have to cook dinner by himself, wake the children up, do their lunch, and clean, but he knew it was important that Dean solved the problems at the garage in order to keep his job. The two of them hadn’t much spoken much during that time, and had barely shared any kisses or loving touches.  
  
It was Tuesday and it had been a week since John had woken from his coma. Castiel was alone with the children in the evening because Dean was working late again, and he was busy making dinner for everyone. Luckily Lily and Adrian had offered to help him out so now the three of them were in the kitchen together, cooking food. Molly was walking between their legs all the time, and Lily giggled every time the dog’s fur tickled against her bare legs under her skirt.  
  
Noah was watching TV and entertaining himself with a few toys when Isaac came over to him. Isaac had just finished showering and was waiting for dinner to be ready. “Hey, Noah, wanna play ball?”  
  
Noah looked up at his brother from where he was sitting on a beanbag in front of the TV. He tilted his head and said, “But we aren’t supposed to play ball in here, and it’s raining outside…”  
  
“We’re just gonna play a little bit. I’m bored outta my mind,” Isaac said. He showed Noah the small rubber ball he had in his hand which easily fit into his palm. It was the kind of ball that bounced and jumped around if you threw it at something. “Catch,” he said, throwing the rubber ball down on the floor and making it bounce in Noah’s direction.  
  
Noah made a girly yelp since he wasn’t prepared to catch it, but he managed to catch the ball with both his hands.  
  
“Cool, you caught it,” Isaac grinned. “Now throw it back.” He moved back so that he was standing by the door to the entrance hall, and quickly closed it so that he ball wouldn’t fly outside the room.  
  
Noah gave him a skeptic look and glanced briefly over at the others in the kitchen. They weren’t supposed to play ball inside but Noah wasn’t going to throw it that hard, and no one was paying attention to him and Isaac anyway. So he got up from the beanbag and threw the ball at floor. He watched as it jumped up into the air and into Isaac’s right palm, and he quickly caught it when Isaac threw it back at him.  
  
“No, no, no – you gotta catch it with one hand. Using two hands is cheating,” Isaac told him.  
  
Noah pouted and glared at the ball. “But I can’t catch it with one hand…”  
  
“Sure you can, you just need practice. Throw it again.”  
  
They threw the ball back and forth, and after a few attempts Noah finally managed to catch it with one hand.  
  
“Hey, what are you doing over there?” Adrian yelled at them from the kitchen, and Isaac quickly hid the ball behind his back and straightened up.  
  
“Nothing. We’re throwing a toy at each other, and I’m teaching Noah to catch it with one hand.”  
  
Castiel looked over at them and eyed Isaac skeptically. “It’s not a ball, is it?”  
  
“Nope, it’s a tiny stuffed animal,” Isaac lied, and gave Noah a firm glare when the boy was about to open his mouth to protest.  
  
Castiel, Adrian and Lily turned their attention back to the cooking and talked about how their day went.  
  
“You’re aren’t supposed to lie!” Noah hissed at him. “And I don’t wanna play anymore… We’ll get in trouble.”  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes. “You’re no fun,” he mumbled. The tossed the ball hard into the floor, but had for a split second forgotten how bouncy it was. He gasped in horror when the ball bounced all the way up to the ceiling, back into the floor, and straight up into the large cabinet that was just to the right of the door if you entered the living room from the entrance hall. There was a loud sound of glass shattering when the ball hit straight into one of the four the glass frames in the cabinet, and glass came crushing down onto the wooden floor.  
  
Noah jumped away, his eyes wide in horror, and Isaac cringed at the loud noise.  
  
 _“Isaac!”_ Castiel shouted from the kitchen, immediately knowing that it was him. He threw the oven glove he had been using on the table and stalked over to the scene, glaring between Isaac and the shattered glass on the floor.  
  
Isaac shrunk in himself when he saw Castiel’s thunderous expression. Castiel didn’t get angry very often, but when he did he could be quite scary, Isaac thought. “Sorry… It _was_ a ball. I lied.”  
  
Castiel growled and pointed up. “To your room, _right now._ And absolutely no dessert or candy for you for a month. Plus you are grounded.”  
  
“But—”  
  
 _“Now,”_ Castiel growled, and glared at Isaac until the young teenager was out of the room. He sighed heavily and looked over at Noah whose eyes were still wide in shock. “Did you have anything to do with this?”  
  
Noah hesitated for a few seconds, and watched as Adrian grabbed Molly’s collar to keep her away from the shattered glass. “I played ball with Isaac for a bit… Then I said I didn’t wanna play anymore and then he tossed it so hard it bounced up and hit the glass. I’m sorry, papa…”  
  
Adrian and Lily stood quietly behind Castiel, watching the shattered glass with a helpless look on their faces.  
  
Castiel sighed. “Alright. No dessert or candy for you either for two weeks, since you know not to play ball in here or give into Isaac’s ideas. Just stay over there for now and do not go near the glass.” The angel went into the entrance hall through the other door to get something to clean the mess up with, and Adrian went after him to help. The two of them helped each other clean the floor as well as possible, and everyone was ordered to wear slippers inside until they had cleaned the floor a few more times to be sure there was no glass. They would have to keep Molly away from the place as well.  
  
When dinner was ready Castiel called Isaac down again, and the boy looked rather ashamed by what had happened earlier. It wasn’t the first time he had smashed something in the house and it probably wouldn’t be the last time either. He was still sulking over the fact that he wouldn’t get to eat candy or dessert for a month since he loved it more than anything.  
  
Dean came home at 8:15pm when everyone was gathered in front of the TV watching funny home videos. Isaac laughed out loud at every video, and Adrian would roll his eyes at him when Isaac wasn’t able to stop laughing again. Everyone looked up when Dean entered the room.  
  
“Daddy!” Noah cheered and jumped down from Castiel’s lap to run over and greet Dean.  
  
“Hey sweetie,” Dean grinned and pulled Noah up in his arms, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Noah giggled happily and leaned into him. Noah was rather small for his age, like all submissives were, and he was only about the size of a 6-year-old even though he was almost 8 years old now.  
  
“Hi dad,” Lily smiled and waved at him.  
  
“You’re just on time for home videos!” Isaac grinned before turning his attention back to the TV.  
  
Adrian was sitting next to Castiel, and they both looked over at Dean as the demon entered the room.  
  
“Hello Dean,” Castiel said and gave him a smile. “There is food for you in the fridge, like always.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks, Cas,” Dean said. He kissed Noah’s cheek once more before putting the boy down again, and chuckled when Noah whined in protest. That was when Dean finally noticed there was a glass frame missing in the big cabinet and that everyone was wearing slippers. “What happened to the glass?” he asked, frowning at the cabinet.  
  
“Isaac broke it when he threw a rubber ball around the room,” Lily murmured and glared at her twin.  
  
“Yeah, he’s such a brat,” Adrian grumbled. “I helped papa clean up the mess. Isaac should have had the honors of doing it himself, but papa was so mad he sent him straight to his room.”  
  
“I told you I was sorry,” Isaac muttered and scowled over at his older brother.  
  
Dean sighed heavily. “Jesus… When are you gonna stop breaking stuff?” he muttered and went over to the kitchen to find the food in the fridge that Castiel had put aside for him.  
  
Castiel got up from the couch and walked over to him. “You are going to have to take measures so that we can buy a new frame for the cabinet. And the lamp over the couch table is still broken… it doesn’t work either if you put a new bulb into it.” The lamp over the couch table hadn’t worked since Lily and Isaac accidentally made it crush down into the table two months ago. It was likely the cable that was broken somehow, or maybe it got damaged inside, but Dean hadn’t had time to find a way to fix it yet.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, you don’t have to tell me that as soon as I come in the door, Cas! There is plenty of time,” Dean growled and moved over to the microwave in the corner to heat up his food.  
  
“I am just saying – you have told me several times to remind you of it,” Castiel hissed back, annoyed with the tone that Dean was using. “And that lamp has not worked for two months now. It’s hard to read anything by the table after dark.”  
  
“I’ll fix it later, after all this crap at work is over,” Dean snapped and twisted his tail in agitation. “Or you can fix it yourself. I don’t care.”  
  
“You know I have no idea how to fix such things.”  
  
“That’s too bad,” Dean just told him, taking his food out of the microwave and grabbed a beer from the fridge. “I’m going up, maybe I can get some peace there,” he muttered and pushed past Castiel.  
  
“Fine,” Castiel grit out and glared at Dean as the demon pushed past him, walking into his wing on purpose, and headed upstairs. Dean told the kids he’d be in the workroom if they needed him, and they quietly nodded before looking over at Castiel with concerned faces after Dean was gone.  
  
“What’s going on? Why are you and dad so tense with each other?” Lily asked carefully when Castiel came over to them and stood next to the couch. “Is it because of all the stuff that happened to grandpa?”  
  
Noah whined and went over to Castiel, wrapping his arms around the angel’s body and buried his face in his shirt. “Please don’t argue. I don’t like it.”  
  
Castiel sighed and gently stroked Noah’s hair. “Yes, I guess it is partly because of what happened to your grandfather. It isn’t easy for any of us. And Dean is working a lot lately to make sure that Rufus’ garage doesn’t have to close, so he doesn’t have much time to be with us.” He stared down at Noah and kept stroking the boy’s hair absently.  
  
Adrian looked over at him in sympathy. “I guess it isn’t easy when dad isn’t around to help with cooking and picking us all up… I can imagine it’s stressing you out.”  
  
“I’ll help with cooking,” Lily smiled.  
  
“And I’ll help with eating,” Isaac offered, making them all laugh.  
  
Castiel chuckled at Isaac’s comment. “I know you will.” Noah finally moved away from him, and they all watched TV for a little longer before heading to bed.  
  
Noah had gone upstairs at some point to show Dean a drawing he had made, but mostly he just wanted to spend a little time with his dad. Dean had praised him for the drawing and they had spent a few minutes together, and Noah had told him about how his day went and how Garth had said he was getting better at math. Lily and Isaac had crashed into the workroom too at some point to say hi to Dean, and Adrian had as well. Castiel was the only one that didn’t go in to be with Dean since he was still pretty bitter about their fight earlier. He knew that Dean had a stressful time but so did Castiel since he was suddenly bombarded by a lot more responsibilities during the day. At least the twins were teenagers now and not as wild as they used to be which made it a little easier for Castiel. But the angel still didn’t like how Dean was beginning to withdraw himself from him lately.  
  
When Castiel entered the bedroom that night Dean was already asleep in the bed. Castiel was as quiet as possible as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He only turned on a bit of light to be able to orientate himself, but the light didn’t seem to wake Dean up. The demon was lying as far away from Castiel’s side of the bed as possible, and the angel sighed. A wrinkled towel on the floor next to the bed caught his attention. He padded over there slowly, being careful not to wake up Dean. Dean was lying on his side, and Castiel watched as he breathed evenly through his mouth and how his chest expanded with every breath.  
  
Castiel picked up the towel and frowned when he felt something sticky in it. Then he realized the towel was covered in Dean’s semen. Dean must have masturbated on his own before going to sleep. It was then that Castiel realized that they hadn’t had sex since the night before Mary called them about John’s heart attack. The angel tried to ignore the sting of hurt in his chest and in their bond when he realized that Dean didn’t want to have sex with him at the moment and would rather satisfy his needs on his own. He clasped the towel in his hands, and took a deep breath to control his emotions again. He put the towel down on the floor again and cast one final glance at Dean’s sleeping face before walking around to his side of the bed and stripped off the rest of his clothes except for his underwear and slipped into bed behind Dean. Dean didn’t wake up, and Castiel fell asleep listening to the even breaths that came from his sleeping mate.  
  


 

***

  
  
Another week passed and things didn’t go entirely well between them yet. Dean still spent a lot of time at work, and he had told Castiel that they were having trouble borrowing money from the bank to expand the garage so that they were better at competing with their new competitor. Since Dean was in charge of customer relations along with being a mechanic he had to work overtime to come up with plans on how to retain their current customers and attract new ones, so he was tired and stressed when he came home. Castiel found it pretty hard to keep the whole house clean by himself. Usually Dean helped him out, but when Dean came home at 8-10pm he was too tired to clean and Castiel didn’t want Dean to overwork himself any further. Luckily Adrian helped him a bit sometimes, as did Lily, but the two of them had homework to take care of too so they didn’t have much time to help.  
  
Dean and Castiel still hadn’t had sex since the night before Mary called them about John’s heart attack. That was about three weeks ago now. The lack of intimacy was hard on them both since it strained their bond which usually fed off their intimate activities. There had been some good days where Dean would curl his tail around Castiel’s leg after he came home and lean in to kiss him real quick, either on the mouth or his cheek, but once they were in the bedroom both of them were too tired and annoyed to have sex. Castiel hadn’t gotten much sleep lately since he had trouble falling asleep at night now, and he had to get up extra early because Dean didn’t have time to help him prepare the kids for school.  
  
It was hard on the children too. They could sense that Dean was stressed and that things between their parents were strained. Noah especially was having a hard time. Whenever Dean came home Noah went over and hugged his father tightly, almost not wanting to let go again. When they argued, Noah cried and either covered his ears or ran out of the room.  
  
The lamp over the couch table still wasn’t working, and the glass frame in the cabinet was still missing. So Castiel used the stepladder to go up and take measures for a new glass frame and used his break at work to drive to a nearby store to buy a new frame. He had no idea how to fix the lamp and every time he reminded Dean of it the demon would snap at him and get angry, so Castiel decided to call Balthazar and see if he could help. Balthazar’s father had been an electrician and Castiel knew that he had taught Balthazar most of the things he knew. Luckily Balthazar didn’t seem to mind coming over to help, and he even sounded quite happy about it.  
  
Castiel sat with the children on the couch after having eaten dinner and waited for Balthazar to arrive. It was already getting slightly dark in the room since it was 8:10pm already. The children had to do their homework either in their rooms or by the dining table because of the lack of light over the couch table, and they couldn’t play board games properly either when it was late, so it was about time that the problem was fixed.  
  
When the doorbell rang Castiel gently pulled away from Noah, who had been leaning against his side, and went into the entrance hall to answer the door.  
  
“Molly,” the angel scolded when the dog barked at the door. Castiel gently pushed her back and ordered her to be quiet before opening the door for his friend.  
  
Balthazar’s face lit up when the door was opened. “Cassie! How are you?” He went forward and pulled Castiel into a friendly hug, avoiding touching his wings.  
  
“Hello Balthazar, I’m glad you could come,” Castiel smiled and hugged his friend back.  
  
“Who is it, who is it?” Isaac asked curiously and jumped into the entrance hall to see.  
  
Castiel pulled away from his old friend and smiled at Isaac. “This is my friend Balthazar whom I told you would come to fix the light.”  
  
“Huh, really?” Isaac looked Balthazar up and down, studying him.  
  
The others came over to the door as well, peering at Balthazar curiously, and the alpha angel looked between them with a smile.  
  
“Hey kids,” Balthazar greeted them. “Or teenagers, since most of you look older than 12.” Molly went around between his legs and Balthazar peered down at her and chuckled as he tried to walk around her to get inside.  
  
Noah went over behind Castiel, hiding under his papa’s wing and peered up at Balthazar with a curious and wary face.  
  
“You don’t need to be scared of me. I don’t bite,” Balthazar chuckled at Noah and went over to take off his shoes when Castiel told him to come inside.  
  
“He’s always been like that,” Adrian explained. He smiled down at Noah and reached out his hand towards him. Noah took it and followed his big brother back into the living room along with the twins.  
  
Castiel closed the door after Balthazar got inside, unaware that Molly had suddenly disappeared from the room.  
  
“I only see four children. Where is the last one?” Balthazar asked out of curiosity while shrugging out of his jacket.  
  
“Eden is in college so she isn’t home,” Castiel explained.  
  
“Ah, so it’s the oldest one that’s missing. You must have been rather young when you had her.” Balthazar looked Castiel up and down again, making the smaller angel twitch lightly.  
  
“I had just turned 24 years old when she was born,” Castiel said and led his friend into the living room.  
  
Balthazar looked around the room, looking slightly awed. “You sure have a big house. And the neighborhood is nice too.” He looked around, obviously trying to spot Dean somewhere. “Dean isn’t home?” he asked, looking at Castiel who was gently running his hand through Noah’s messy hair as they stood by the couch.  
  
Castiel sighed and averted the other angel’s eyes. “No, Dean is working overtime a lot because of problems at his work. He does not really have time to fix things anymore since he comes home very late and is also working in the weekends lately. I remembered that your father was an electrician, so I was hoping you would fix the lamp for us. I will of course pay you.”  
  
Balthazar laughed and waved off the offer to get paid. “Nah, I don’t need payment; I like helping out old friends. And you actually remember that my dad was an electrician?”  
  
Castiel smiled. “I have a good memory.”  
  
“You sure you can fix the lamp?” Isaac asked and gave Balthazar a skeptic look. He and Lily were standing behind Balthazar over by the TV. “Just wanna make sure you don’t get cooked alive if the electricity goes through you. I bet it’s like in cartoons where you can see the bones and everything.” Lily snickered next to him, and Adrian rolled his eyes and seemed mildly embarrassed by his little brother’s imagination.  
  
“Isaac,” Castiel chastised, scowling at him.  
  
Balthazar just laughed out loud. “Oh, that could be interesting. Do you mind telling me if my bones look healthy if that happens? It’s always good to know.”  
  
Isaac grinned. “Sure. After I stop laughing my ass off.”  
  
Castiel glared at Isaac in a way that told the boy he better shut up now, and Noah giggled softly next to the angel.  
  
“So… which lamp is it? That one?” Balthazar looked over at the lamp over the couch table, studying it.  
  
“Yes. And the new glass frame in the cabinet needs to be put in as well, if you don’t mind. Let me get you something to stand on and some tools… Not sure which ones you need,” Castiel said and went towards the entrance hall so he could go into the garage and get the stuff.  
  
“Just bring me whatever you have.”  
  
Castiel got all the tools that Dean kept in the garage and handed them to Balthazar. Balthazar picked the ones he needed and decided to fix the new glass frame first.  
  
“So, since you got together with Dean I imagine you managed to shake Lucifer off your back somehow. Or is that prick still causing you trouble?” Balthazar asked while he stood on the stepladder and put the glass frame in place. The twins were watching TV again but looking in their direction every now and then, and Adrian and Noah watched as Balthazar fixed the cabinet.  
  
“Um, well, Lucifer did find me four years after I met Dean. He caused us a lot of trouble but in the end he was arrested and given the death penalty for murdering two police officers. And for other crimes…” Castiel explained, shivering slightly at the memory of Lucifer.  
  
Balthazar peered down at him briefly. “So the guy is dead then? Good. He was a grade A asshole anyway.”  
  
“He says bad words,” Noah whispered up at Adrian who chuckled softly.  
  
“Balthazar. Language,” Castiel scolded and scowled up at him.  
  
“Ah right, kids are present,” the alpha said and turned to look at the children over his shoulder. “Sorry, guys, don’t listen to me.”  
  
“Uncle Gabe is worse than you, anyway,” Isaac smirked and turned his attention back to the screen.  
  
Lily giggled. “Yeah.”  
  
“Oh, I almost forgot about Gabriel. How is he?” Balthazar asked and looked down at Castiel from the stepladder.  
  
“He’s fine, he has two children and a mate now,” Castiel explained and smiled up at him.  
  
“Hard to imagine,” Balthazar chuckled.  
  
After finishing with the cabinet Balthazar dragged the stepladder over in front of the couch table to work on the lamp. Lily gasped when the alpha angel almost fell off the ladder when it titled slightly.  
  
“Whoa,” Balthazar exclaimed and tried to keep his balance, using his wings for help. He glanced over his shoulder and down at Castiel. “Mind holding me steady, Cassie?”  
  
“Of course not.” Castiel stepped forward and moved his hands up, but hesitated when he didn’t know where to put his hands. His face was level with Balthazar’s lower back and he avoided looking at his friend’s jeans clad ass. He felt no attraction towards Balthazar anymore now that he was mated, but he couldn’t deny that he had found his friend attractive back when they were young.  
  
Balthazar smirked at Castiel’s hesitation. “Just put your hands somewhere, Cassie, I can take it. It’s only friends helping friends anyway.”  
  
Castiel nodded and placed his left hand on Balthazar’s hip and the other on the stepladder to hold both of them steady. He felt a little uncomfortable touching the alpha like that, and Balthazar’s wings were spread out a little so that they wouldn’t shove Castiel in the face. A few of the feathers touched against Castiel’s bare arm every now and them, and the submissive angel did his best not to pull away at the feeling. He didn’t like touching the feathers of an alpha who was not his mate, and it wasn’t considered appropriate for angels or for demons to touch someone’s wings who wasn’t their mate. But he had to hold his friend steady, and Castiel prayed that fixing the lamp wouldn’t take too long.  
  
“Should I take a picture for dad?” Isaac teased when he saw their awkward position.  
  
“No!” Castiel immediately snapped.  
  
“Yeah, you better not,” Adrian murmured, knowing that such a picture would only piss Dean off.  
  
Balthazar laughed. “I don’t think it’s suited for any family albums anyway.” He chuckled when Isaac laughed at that.  
  
“Papa?” Noah asked and came over to gently tug on Castiel’s feathers to get his attention. Balthazar watched it from the corner of his eye and smiled at the scene when Castiel turned to look down at the boy. “Have you seen Molly?”  
  
Castiel frowned and glanced around the room, still holding Balthazar and the stepladder steady. “No. She was here a while ago, when Balthazar came. Where is she?”  
  
“Molly!” Lily called out, but the dog didn’t come running like she usually did. Isaac tried calling too but also didn’t get any response from the dog.  
  
“Weird. Maybe she went to nap upstairs in the corridor again. She does that sometimes,” Adrian spoke.  
  
“I’ll go look,” Noah said and went off to go look for the dog.  
  
Balthazar continued working on the lamp, and he and Castiel chatted a little during that time. Noah was still looking for Molly, calling out for her, and Lily joined him.  
  
Finally the lamp worked again, and everyone cheered happily.  
  
“Hallelujah! God created light!” Balthazar grinned.  
  
Adrian and Isaac laughed and Castiel rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but chuckle at Balthazar’s comment.  
  
Noah entered the room again came over to Castiel, looking distraught. “Papa, I can’t find Molly anywhere.”  
  
“Yeah, she’s disappeared,” Lily spoke and stared helplessly at Castiel.  
  
Castiel was about to speak but then the front door suddenly opened and Dean stepped into the living room, holding Molly by the collar. Everyone turned to look at him, and the demon froze completely in his tracks when he saw Balthazar in his house. He looked from the alpha angel to the lamp that was glowing for the first time in two months, then to the kids who stared back at him in surprise, and then finally to where Castiel was standing right behind Balthazar with his face pretty close to the alpha’s rear and with a hand on the alpha’s hip. Dean’s chest rumbled when he saw how Balthazar’s feathers brushed against Castiel’s arm when he moved his wings.  
  
“Molly!” Noah grinned, and Dean finally released the dog who came over to Noah and Lily, wagging her tail and earning a few scratches behind her ears. Isaac came over too, briefly scolding the dog for making them worry.  
  
Meanwhile Castiel blinked at his mate. “Dean,” he said, and quickly pulled his hand away from Balthazar’s hip. “It’s not—”  
  
Dean let out a loud growl before Castiel could finish his sentence, and his eyes blazed as he glared at Balthazar who was slowly getting down from the ladder. “What’s he doing here?!” he growled. He shifted his gaze to Castiel and snapped, “And why the hell were you touching him?!” His feathers sharpened and his tail twisted in anger.  
  
“I was holding him steady,” Castiel explained in a controlled voice. “I asked Balthazar to come over and help me fix the cabinet and the lamp.”  
  
“Yeah? Did you decide to lock Molly out of the house and let her wander about the neighborhood alone while he was here? I found her walking around two streets away,” Dean said in an angry voice.  
  
“What?” Castiel blinked and glanced over at Molly who was currently being petted by the children. “I didn’t see her go outside.”  
  
“Of course you didn’t,” Dean said dryly.  
  
“Uh, I should go,” Balthazar spoke, glancing between the two of them warily and suddenly feeling very uncomfortable about being in the house.  
  
Castiel stopped glaring at Dean and instead turned to look at his friend with a more friendly expression on his face. “Of course. Thank you very much for your help, Balthazar. I owe you a lot.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. You can always buy me beer or wine,” Balthazar grinned. He went over to the door to the entrance hall and stopped in front of Dean who was blocking his way. “Sorry about the trouble, Dean. None of us saw that the dog went outside, I’m glad nothing happened to it.”  
  
Dean’s face softened a bit. “It’s fine. Not your fault,” he muttered and stepped aside to let Balthazar pass.  
  
Balthazar quickly went into the entrance hall to put on his shoes and jacket, and he yelled goodbye at everyone before disappearing out the door and drove off in his car.  
  
Once Balthazar was gone Dean turned to glare at Castiel again.  
  
“You could have told me he would come over, damnit,” the demon snapped angrily. “And how many times do I have to tell you to be careful that Molly doesn’t go outside? You know how she is – she’s out the door at any chance she gets! If she gets hit by a car it’s on _you._ ”  
  
“I _know_ to watch out that Molly doesn’t go out the door, but I was distracted,” Castiel grit out. “And you did not have to be so rude towards Balthazar the minute you saw him in here!”  
  
“You had your hand on the guy’s _ass!_ And you expect me not get mad?!”  
  
“My hand was on his _hip_ to hold him steady!”  
  
Noah let out a distraught whine and covered his ears. “Please don’t argue,” he cried. Lily quietly pulled him against her body to comfort him, running a hand down his arm soothingly and let him cry into her shirt.  
  
“Oh boy, here we go again…” Isaac muttered.  
  
“C’mon, guys, let’s go somewhere else,” Adrian told his siblings and ushered them all out of the room and led them upstairs, leaving Dean and Castiel alone to finish their argument. He grabbed Molly by the collar and dragged her with them so that she wouldn’t have to listen to Dean and Cas yell at each other either.  
  
Dean and Castiel both glared each other down, waiting for the children to leave the room before continuing their fight.  
  
“Holding him steady? You smell of him all over!” Dean growled once the kids were upstairs.  
  
“You are exaggerating. I barely touched him,” Castiel grit out in anger and raised his wings a little. “And why are you being such an ass around Balthazar all the time? You have no idea how embarrassing your behavior is for me, and you have absolutely no reason to be mad or jealous at him.”  
  
“You’re the one inviting him into our home without letting me know about it, so how about _you_ tell _me,_ ” the demon growled and raised his sharpened, agitated wings.  
  
Castiel recoiled a bit at that but tried not to let it show. “You’re upset for no reason, Dean. You didn’t have time to fix the lamp or the cabinet so I asked Balthazar to help; he has experience with it. You have not exactly been around for me to tell you about it.”  
  
“Because I’m working my ass off to keep the garage going and make sure I don’t lose my job!” Dean snapped at him and growled angrily. “And yet I still spent some of my free time today going out to buy a new damn lamp since I had no idea how to fix the problem with the lamp.” At Castiel’s surprised face he added, “Yes, I actually tried to fix the lamp last night at 11:30 _fucking_ pm before bed but I couldn’t fix it, so I thought a new lamp and a new wire would be a better solution – but no, because _you_ decided to call _Balthazar_ to fix the lamp without telling _me_ about it, so now I wasted a whole damn _hour and a half_ of my day driving around and standing in line in a store to buy a new lamp to make you happy.” He growled out the words angrily and his entire posture was tense, agitated and even slightly hurt.  
  
Castiel stared back at him with wide eyes, suddenly feeling very guilty. “Dean, I…”  
  
“And now I can spend another hour of my day tomorrow to go back to the store and return the lamp,” Dean snapped and cut the angel off. “So, yeah, thanks for letting me know about Balthazar dropping by.” With those words he turned around and stormed out of the room and out the house.  
  
Castiel flinched when the front door slammed shut so hard that the house almost shook, and he felt his eyes prickle slightly with tears when he heard the roar of the Impala’s engine, telling him that Dean was driving off somewhere, likely to buy dinner for himself.  
  
He had thought about calling Dean earlier that day to let him know that Balthazar was coming, but whenever he had called Dean lately the demon was too busy to talk to him so Castiel didn’t want to bother him. He knew now that he should have called anyway, or at least have sent Dean a text message about it.  
  
Castiel wiped away the few tears that managed to escape his eyes before taking a deep breath and went upstairs. His feet felt like lead, and he quickly said goodnight to the children before going into the bedroom and threw himself into bed without bothering taking his clothes off. After a few minutes of staring into the ceiling and feeling his chest being eaten by frustration, guilt, and hurt, he finally undressed and lay down to sleep.  
  
When Dean returned it was 11pm, and the demon didn’t say a word as he slid into bed even though Castiel knew that the demon knew that he was still awake.  
  
They lay with their backs to each other in opposite ends of the bed, and both fell asleep several minutes later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the feeling some of you might hate me right now, but of course Dean and Cas will make up again at some point! Things are just a little difficult between them right now.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	53. Chapter 53

**April 2034 (Castiel is 44, Dean is 46, Eden is 20, Adrian is 17, the twins are 13, Noah is 7 (almost 8), Jason is 21, Balthazar is 45 years old).**  
  
The next morning Castiel woke up at the sound of his alarm clock at 6:10am. He groaned and reached his hand out towards the clock on the bedside table and turned off the alarm. He rolled over on his back, rubbing his eyes and trying to wake up. Dean stirred next to him but was still facing him with his back. Dean didn’t get up these days before 7:05 where he would go downstairs, grab a quick breakfast, and then be out the door at 7:30. Castiel knew Dean only woke up this late nowadays to get more sleep and to avoid Castiel.  
  
Castiel lay for a few minutes, trying to will his brain to wake up, and he listened as Dean’s breathing became even again, telling him the demon had fallen back to sleep. The angel got up as quietly as he could and put on some clothes before going out the room and went to wake up the children. They always left home at 7:35am so they had a little over an hour to get dressed, pack their school bags, eat breakfast, and watch some TV.  
  
Castiel started putting breakfast on the table and looked up when Adrian and Noah entered the living room/kitchen first. He smiled at their ruffled hairs which were messy from sleep and how both of them yawned. Molly ran over to them, and they both greeted her and patted her back.  
  
“Good morning, papa,” Adrian yawned and went over to the dining table that Castiel was almost finished setting. “Did you and dad get to sort out things last night?”   
  
Noah turned his head and looked up at Castiel, anticipating a positive answer.  
  
The angel sighed. “No, we didn’t.” He put the last plate on the table and heard some noise from upstairs which indicated that Isaac and Lily were coming downstairs soon.  
  
“Why are you fighting? I don’t like it,” Noah whined distraughtly. Molly whined lowly too, as if thinking the same, and gently nudged Noah’s hand with her snout.  
  
“I know, sweetie, I don’t like it either.” Castiel gently ran a hand through Noah’s hair and gave him a sad smile.  
  
“I think dad is having a pretty hard time at work,” Adrian spoke and sat down at the table. Castiel and Noah sat down as well so that the two of them were seated on the right side of the table with their backs facing the kitchen behind them, and Adrian was sitting opposite them. “And I’d be grumpy too if I was away for 12-15 hours a day and barely had time for anything other than eat and sleep when I come home.”  
  
“I know, and I do not blame Dean for being edgy, but sometimes he can be really mean and annoying…” Castiel murmured and began pouring up some cereals for himself while Adrian and Noah also began pouring up. “We just had a misunderstanding yesterday and hurt each other’s feelings, but it will go over at some point.”   
  
“I wanna see daddy kiss you on the mouth again,” Noah blurted and gave Castiel a smile. The angel stared down at the boy in bewilderment.  
  
Adrian laughed. “I don’t think Noah understands yet that seeing your parents smooching is supposed to be disgusting.”  
  
Noah frowned defiantly at him. “It’s much better than when they fight and say mean things to each other! And I like when people kiss… It means they care.”  
  
“You have a strange view on things for a 7-year-old…”  
  
“Almost eight!”  
  
Adrian chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, almost eight.”  
  
Castiel chuckled softly, and they all looked up when Lily and Isaac came into room.  
  
“Good morning, people!” Isaac exclaimed, grinning at all of them while Lily walked behind him and sleepily rubbed her eyes. He was always much more energetic in the morning than his twin was – at least once he managed to get out of bed. “Did you start breakfast without me?!” he gasped and acted as if it offended him. Molly ran over to them, and Lily almost tripped when the dog ran in front of her legs and tried to get her attention.  
  
Adrian rolled his eyes. “No one wants to wait for you to get your ass out of bed.”  
  
“It’s still cheating! Dad says no one should begin eating before everyone is seated at the table,” Isaac pouted and sat down next to Adrian.   
  
“I think that doesn’t really apply for breakfast, since we all wake up at different times…” Lily pointed out and sat down next to Isaac and began pouring up cereals and milk. Molly knew she wasn’t supposed to be by the table while they ate, so she yawned and moved over to sleep on the living room floor.  
  
“If you wish for us to wait for you before we eat then you should be up earlier,” Castiel said and turned his attention back to his food.  
  
“Eh, no way. 6:20 is early enough for me. Even the devil isn’t up at that hour!” Isaac spoke before digging into his food.  
  
After eating Castiel began preparing lunchboxes for the children. He didn’t mind doing it for them even though three of them were teenagers, though Adrian didn’t always want a lunchbox with him since he liked the cafeteria food at his high school.  
  
At 7:08 Dean finally came downstairs, yawning as he entered the living room. “Hey kids,” he greeted the twins and Noah who were watching TV. Adrian had gone upstairs to get ready for school.  
  
“Morning, dad,” Lily smiled at him, and Isaac muttered a small ‘good morning’ as well before glancing at the screen again.   
  
“Daddy!” Noah grinned and jumped over to hug him.  
  
“Hey Noah,” Dean smiled and hugged the boy back as Noah wrapped his arms around him. “Did you sleep well?” His voice was a little hoarse from lack of proper sleep, and he had started getting rings under his eyes lately because of all the stress and little sleep.  
  
“No… Because I don’t like when you and papa are mad at each other,” Noah confessed and moved his head away from Dean’s torso to glance up at him.  
  
Dean’s smile disappeared and was replaced by a slightly more stern expression. “I know.”  
  
After Noah went back to watch TV and play a little with Molly, Dean went over to the kitchen to grab something quick to eat before work. His jaw clenched a slightly as he spotted Castiel standing in the kitchen, and he ignored the angel completely as he went over to the fridge to take out some cheese to put on a piece of bread.  
  
Castiel stepped aside to give Dean space. He had just finished making lunchboxes, including Dean’s. He made Dean extra lunch because the demon spent so much time at work and needed more to eat than he did before when he only worked for eight hours a day. The angel tried making eye contact with his mate, but Dean was ignoring him and turned his back to him while making something quick to eat.  
  
“I can prepare breakfast for you in the morning if you like…” Castiel offered in a cautious voice as he saw Dean fumbling around with the bread and cursing at the cheese when it almost slipped from his hands. He tried reaching out to Dean through the bond again but was once more met with resistance that didn’t allow him to connect with his mate.  
  
“Thanks, but I know how to do it myself,” Dean muttered in an annoyed tone and still refused to look at him.  
  
Castiel felt a sting of hurt inside. He hadn’t expected Dean to be in a better mood today, and Castiel himself was still quite upset as well, but it still hurt that Dean acted like that.   
  
“Are you just going to ignore me all day?” Castiel asked when Dean continued to refuse to look at him, and how the demon’s tail and wings were tense and twitching in agitation in Castiel’s presence.  
  
When Dean still refused to answer and instead just slammed the fridge shut, Castiel grit out, “Fine.” He felt all his repressed anger and frustrations swirl up inside him again, making him snappy. He growled at Dean before stalking away from the kitchen and went into the bathroom instead.  
  
Dean cast a glance over his shoulder after Castiel was gone, and for a moment there was guilt and regret in his eyes. He went over to eat his breakfast by the couch table where the twins and Noah were gathered to watch TV before school, enjoying their company until it was time to head to work. Dean would however much rather stay home and cool down from the stress that was beginning to ruin not just his own mood but his family’s mood as well.  
  
  


***

  
  
When Dean came home that night he took the food from the fridge that Castiel always left there for him and went to eat by the dining table. The children had come over to keep him company, but Castiel was busy cleaning the bathroom after Molly had made a mess of it earlier when they washed her. The two of them were still ignoring each other, but the children had learned by now not to bring it up while both of them were present, otherwise they would just argue again.  
  
The next day was a Friday, and Castiel woke up at 4:45am and wasn’t able to fall asleep again. Dean was still sleeping next to him, and Castiel tossed around for a bit before sitting up with a sigh, deciding to just use the time to take a shower instead. He glanced at Dean who was lying on his back, snoring lightly. The angel reached out his hand, tentatively and very lightly touching Dean’s right wing with was splayed out over the bed and all the way over to Castiel. Castiel knew that this had happened while Dean was sleeping and that Dean wouldn’t have done it on purpose with the tension that was between them lately. He let his fingers run over the softened feathers, admiring the feel of them and missing burying his hand in them. Dean didn’t wake up, which Castiel was relieved about, and after a few moments the angel got up, gathered his clothes, and went downstairs to take a shower. He could have used the upstairs bathroom but he didn’t want to make noise and wake up the others.  
  
Castiel padded downstairs, wearing only his underwear and a t-shirt, and held his clothes against him as he made his way over to the bathroom. He woke up Molly whose basket was situated in the corridor by the wall between the doors to the bathroom and the laundry room. “Shh, Molly, go to sleep again,” he told her and gently scratched her behind the ears a few times when she came over to him before sneaking into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He could hear Molly whine softly which made him smile a bit, and he knew the dog was going back to her basket now.  
  
The warm stream of the shower made Castiel sigh contently, and he quickly stepped all the way under the water and let it run down his naked body. He was feeling unbelievably tired but he just couldn’t fall asleep earlier. He knew it was everything that had happened between him and Dean lately that took so much space inside his head that it was starting to affect his sleep.  
  
The angel made sure his hair and wings were wet before pouring shampoo and other care products into the hair and feathers and began cleaning them. The shower made him forget about most of his problems, and the sound of the water was calming and soothing.   
  
The water flowed down his back and over his oil glands, and Castiel bit his lip softly when he felt his body reacting to the feeling of warm water touching his glands and wings. He had only masturbated twice in the time that he and Dean had been tense with each other, and it had been over a week since last time. The angel sighed and decided to give into his body’s needs. He reached his right hand down his body, touching the skin of his chest, stomach, and finally wrapped it around his hardening dick. He bit back a moan when he began stroking himself slowly and teased his thumb over the head and slit. After a few moments he reached the hand behind himself, touching against his entrance and whined softly when he pressed the tip of his finger inside. His ass was a lot more sensitive than his dick, but he liked having them both stimulated, even though he didn’t need it in order to come. He pressed his finger inside, twisting it around and feeling his own slickness in there before adding another finger.  
  
Castiel’s water-soaked wings flapped lightly, splashing water against the tiles and glass frame of the shower, but the angel didn’t care. He closed his eyes when he pushed a third finger inside and held back a moan. He suddenly missed the feeling of being filled up by Dean. He missed the demon kissing him, touching him, calling him ‘gorgeous angel’, and how he could always make Castiel feel like he had reached the sky when Dean pounded into him and nipped and kissed his neck possessively, making Castiel feel like he was the only thing that mattered in the whole world to Dean.  
  
Castiel growled slightly in frustration when his fingers didn’t feel satisfying enough. He twisted them around, pushing further into himself and looked for his most precious spots inside. When he found the place he held back a yelp, and his body jerked at the feeling. He kept his fingers there, rubbing against the spots repeatedly, and finally moved his left hand down to touch his member which was aching slightly by now.  
  
His orgasm pooled in his lower abdomen, and Castiel frantically increased the speed of his thrusts and whined in the back of his throat. “Dean,” he whimpered, barely audible, and finally came. He gasped as his dick spurted fluids down on the floor, and closed his eyes until the please was over. The water rinsed away his come and the oil that was running down his back while Castiel panted and put his left hand on the tiles of the wall to come down from his high. His body felt more sated now and some of his frustrations were gone, but it wasn’t nearly as good as the orgasms that Dean always gave him.   
  
His wings drooped behind him in exhaustion, and Castiel took a few more moments to collect himself before finishing up in the shower and went over to dry himself. His wings needed grooming pretty badly because Dean had never gotten to groom him since the incident with John, so Castiel spent almost half an hour after his shower to use his special wing brush to groom his feathers the best he could on his own.  
  
Afterwards Castiel went out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast before going upstairs to wake up the children.  
  
Once again he and Dean more or less ignored each other when the demon came downstairs before work. They managed to both leave for work without saying a single word to each other except for a small ‘good morning’ and a ‘goodbye’ when they left.  
  
  


***

  
  
After dropping off the children at school Castiel finally arrived at his workplace, seven minutes early. He parked the car in the large parking lot, shut the door more forcefully than necessary, and sighed as he went up to the large, warehouse-like building that was his workplace. It hadn’t really changed over the years; it was still huge inside with a lot of art and sculptures standing here and there waiting to be finished. Castiel said good morning to all the people he knew whom he passed on his way in, and made his way over to the area where he and Anna worked on sculptures together.  
  
“Good morning, Castiel,” Anna smiled at him. Her smile faltered a little when Castiel replied to her in a tired voice and she noticed that he seemed to be in a bad mood. “Still fighting with Dean?”  
  
“Yes… We have barely talked lately, and the slightest thing makes us both snap at each other. Even though I try to be kind, he still responds to me with annoyance and anger,” Castiel muttered and let Anna help him put on a white coat which protected his clothes from dust and particles from the sculptures.  
  
“All mates fight every now and then, and when one or both of them are stressed then it just gets even worse,” Anna spoke as she helped him get comfortable in the coat. She avoided touching his wings when she buttoned up the coat behind him.  
  
Castiel sighed. He had missed hearing Anna’s soft voice and her patient and understanding tone when he spoke with her about his problems. “I know… But sometimes he’s really exaggerating.”   
  
Anna chuckled. “All males are, and they also say that we are. Dean isn’t a bad person and he loves you more than anything. I’m sure he feels bad about snapping at you, and maybe that only agitates him further because he feels guilty. I think you just need to be patient and hope things will get better once things at Dean’s work start improving. I’m sure everything will go back to normal then.”  
  
Castiel turned around and smiled at her. “Thank you, Anna.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” she smiled.  
  
They looked up when Andy and Samandriel suddenly came over to them.  
  
“Hey, did you guys hear the latest news?” Andy asked and grinned at them. Samandriel rolled his eyes behind him.  
  
Anna, Andy, and Samandriel were all about Castiel’s age – Anna was 44, Andy was 45, and Samandriel was 42 years old now.  
  
“No… what now?” Anna asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
“I hear that Bela did it with the boss…” Andy smirked. Castiel looked slightly surprised by that.  
  
“Who doesn’t Bela do it with…” Anna said and rolled her eyes.  
  
“She hasn’t done it with me.”  
  
“Who can blame her,” Anna deadpanned, making Andy protest loudly.  
  
Samandriel chuckled at the colleagues and turned to look at Castiel. His expression immediately changed when he looked at the other submissive angel. “You don’t look so well, Cas…” he said when he noticed Castiel’s sleepy eyes and the small rings underneath.   
  
Castiel forced a smile. “I know. I haven’t slept that well lately.”  
  
Anna put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him in worry. “Maybe you should ask the boss for a day off?”  
  
“He’d definitely give you a day off if you fucked him like Bela did…. I hear she got ten extra days off, but off the record of course,” Andy said, and quickly jumped back with a laugh when Anna sent him killer eyes.  
  
“Shut up, that’s not what he needs to hear now!” Anna snapped at him.  
  
“No… I would never do anything like that with someone who isn’t Dean,” Castiel said, looking horrified at the idea.  
  
“And you certainly shouldn’t,” Anna said and guided him away from Andy who was still laughing at her reaction. “And you two should get back to work,” she told Andy and Samandriel.  
  
“Yeah, we’re going now,” Samandriel said and grabbed a hold of Andy’s shirt to drag him back over to their own sculpture project. “Take care of yourself today, Cas.”  
  
“Thank you,” Castiel replied and gave his friend a small smile and watched as Samandriel and Andy went back over to their own little corner where they worked.  
  
“Okay, let’s try getting some work done. Try to think of something else, Cas; it would do you good,” Anna told him and picked up her tools.  
  
Castiel nodded and picked up his own tools before turning to face the large foam statue behind them which they were about to turn into a sculpture of an ancient Roman for an upcoming movie. They spent most of the day drawing the details on the foam before cutting out the basic shape.   
  
By 2:45pm it was time to begin shaping the details of the sculpture. Anna would take the lower part of the sculpture and Castiel was supposed to work on the upper part.   
  
The angel excused himself for a few moments to go over and find the stepladder that was standing over by the wall. He needed it in order to reach the head of the large sculpture, but someone else had borrowed it after he and Anna were finished cutting out the basic shape of the sculpture’s head and now Castiel needed it back. There were three alpha angels standing over by the wall cutting wood which was to be used to build a boat with for the very same movie, and Castiel tried not to listen to the dirty jokes that the alphas shared while working. They weren’t allowed to tell that kind of jokes at work but those three alphas always did it whenever the boss wasn’t around. Castiel tried not to notice how the guys stared at his ass and wings as he grabbed the stepladder and walked away again, and he hurried to get back over to Anna.  
  
The sculpture was 8’ 10’’ (270cm) tall so Castiel needed the stepladder to reach. He stood up on it and began shaping the details of the sculpture’s face. He always shaped the face before shaping the hair, and he had to make the sculpture in a Renaissance style. His wings helped him balance himself on the ladder, and he and Anna chatted a little every now and then.  
  
After half an hour Castiel was beginning to lose concentration again. He had been losing it a lot that day. His eyes were beginning to fall shut, and he wiped his forehead with his clothed arm and took a deep breath, trying to gain concentration again. He put his hands on the sculpture’s face again and continued carving the nose. His eyes felt very heavy, and his body was equally heavy and tired.   
  
Suddenly Castiel’s body was almost too tired to stand up anymore, and for a split second he lost his balance on the stepladder. He gave a loud yelp as he fell off the ladder and crashed onto the hard concrete floor below, landing hard on his right wing and felt and heard the bone crack at the impact. Castiel cried out at the sharp, excruciating pain that ran through his wing and body, and he immediately rolled over on his back to put the weight off his wing.  
  
“Castiel!” Anna shouted in horror and was by his side immediately. A few others came running over as well, gasping in shock, and one of them went to call an ambulance.  
  
Castiel thrashed on the floor and tried to hold back his cries of pain. His wings were one of the most sensitive parts on his body, and they were filled with nerves and pain receptors. The bone was without doubt broken, and the muscle and skin on the wing were badly bruised from the fall. It was one of the most agonizing pains Castiel had ever felt, and he struggled to obey Anna’s orders of controlling his breathing.  
  
“Castiel, breathe calmly, you have to relax the best you can,” Anna told him. She was kneeling down beside him and put a hand on his forehead both for comfort and to help relaxing him.  
  
“But it _hurts!_ ” Castiel cried out. Tears were running down his cheeks now, and he flapped his good wing against the floor in response to the pain. It took everything he had not to scream more than he already was.  
  
“Oh, Jesus,” Andy gasped as he and Samandriel came over.  
  
One of the human females came over to them and said, “I called an ambulance, they’re gonna be here soon.”  
  
“Okay, thank you,” Anna told her and turned her attention to Castiel once more. “Shhh, relax, Cas, the ambulance is coming.”  
  
Castiel panicked at that information. “What? No! T-they can’t touch my wing!”  
  
“They have to, Castiel. They have to fix it,” Anna told him patiently.  
  
Castiel just let out a frustrated and pained noise and clenched his eyes shut.  
  
When the ambulance arrived, Castiel shied away from the paramedics when they tried to make up get up on the stretcher. He growled every time they tried touching his wing, and Anna had to hold him down. Only Dean was allowed to touch his wings – especially the wing bone – and he didn’t want strangers touching them; it went against all his instincts.  
  
Anna and the paramedics managed to calm him down enough for Castiel to get on the stretcher and get carried out to the ambulance. The paramedics avoided touching his wings, and Anna got into the ambulance to drive with him to the hospital. They gave Castiel morphine in the ambulance to help his pain, so once they arrived at the hospital his wing wasn’t hurting as badly anymore, but it was still painful.  
  
Anna went with him into the x-ray room, but Castiel still refused to let the doctors touch his wing.  
  
“Castiel… They have to look at your wing and take x-rays before they can help you,” Anna sighed.  
  
The female angel doctor in the room smiled patiently at Castiel, and the male doctor that was in the room finally left. “We get this problem a lot, especially with submissives,” she said. “I promise I’ll be kind,” she told Castiel, who relaxed a lot more now that the male doctor was gone.  
  
Castiel nodded and allowed the female doctor to attend to his wing. He lay down on the patient table when she gestured for him to do so, and he tried not to let out any pained noises when she gently touched his wing to get it into position for the x-ray. She took the x-ray of it and then began to wrap the wing up in temporary bandages because the special doctor wasn’t available at the moment. Wing fractures were complicated and they needed to heal properly in order for the angel or demon not to experience pain afterwards, and they needed a special doctor to attend to it. It would be a few hours before the doctor was available and until then the temporary bandage had to suffice. It felt uncomfortable for Castiel to have his feathers squeezed by the bandages but he put up with it. The whole time he kept thinking of Dean, wondering if the demon would get upset that Castiel had broken his wing in such a stupid manner. But he knew that Dean would get worried once he found out about what had happened, and Castiel almost didn’t want him to know about it.   
  
Once his wing was wrapped up he was taken to a hospital room and was told to lie down in the bed and recover for a while and wait for the other doctor. He was given more morphine to help the strong pain he felt, but in a few hours his wing should be hurting less. It was always worst right after the injury happened.  
  
Anna sat down in the chair next to him and sighed. “You need to call Dean about this.”  
  
Castiel sighed and closed his eyes. “I know.” He let out a small pained noise when he shifted slightly on the bed, causing his wing to ache. He prayed that the special doctor would be a nice and not be some snappy woman. The fact that the doctor was female made Castiel feel a lot more comfortable, but he still didn’t like having his wings touched by others than Dean – and his children, but they only ever touched his feathers and not the wing bone itself. If the doctor had been a male there was no way Castiel would ever allow him anywhere near his wing.  
  
“I can call him for you if you like? You’re still in pain after all and you need to rest.”  
  
“That would be nice, thank you, Anna…”  
  
Castiel handed her his phone and Anna went outside to call Dean. The battery on the phone was very low so Anna would have to make the calls short. She called Dean but the phone rang several times without him picking up.   
  
When Anna returned, saying that Dean didn’t pick up, Castiel sighed, knowing that Dean was probably either too busy to take the call or he was ignoring Castiel’s calls on purpose. Instead he asked her to call Balthazar and see if the angel could drop by at the hospital to pick up the keys for the Tahoe (since it was big enough to have all the kids in it, and most cars weren’t) and then pick up the children from school for him since they needed to be picked up soon.  
  
Luckily Balthazar didn’t seem to mind and he wasn’t busy that day. He dropped by at the hospital twenty minutes later, entering Castiel’s room and smiled at him.  
  
“Hey Cassie,” Balthazar greeted him. “You don’t look too good.”  
  
“Hello Balthazar. And I know…” Castiel gave his friend a smile and hissed when another shot of pain ran through him. “I hope it isn’t too troublesome for you to pick up my children for me… But I don’t really have anyone else to pick them up, and Anna has to go home to her family soon since her mother-in-law has a birthday…” He looked at Anna who was still sitting next to his bed, and she gave him an apologetic smile in return.  
  
“No problem at all. I just hope I don’t wreck your car and have Dean beat my ass up over it,” Balthazar chuckled and accepted the car keys that Castiel handed to him.  
  
“I will take full responsibility for any damages you inflict on it.”  
  
Balthazar chuckled. “No need to; I’ll bring it back to you in excellent shape.”  
  
Castiel instructed his friend to pick up Adrian first and then the twins and Noah, and to get Eden and Jason from the college since they would be visiting Dean and Castiel again this weekend. Eden hadn’t met Balthazar before so it was important that she was picked up last.  
  
The doctors had informed Castiel that the special doctor would first be available at around 7pm because of there being many wing injuries in the hospital that day, and each injury took between half an hour to an hour to treat. Castiel hoped that Dean would arrive at the hospital by then so that he wouldn’t have to go through the treatment and having people touch his wings alone.  
  
  


***

  
  
Adrian always played soccer after school when he wasn’t at taekwondo practice, and he spent the time hanging out with his friends until his parents came to pick him up. It was 3:53pm already, and Adrian got a little worried when Castiel hadn’t showed up to pick him up at 3:15pm like he always did on Fridays. His friends had gone home already, and Adrian had tried calling Castiel’s phone to see if his papa was alright, but he couldn’t get through. He guessed that Castiel’s phone had run out of battery or something. He sat on the small stairs in front of the high school, playing a game on his phone and listened absently to other students talking as they went by.  
  
The teenager looked up when a blonde angel/human hybrid girl named Amber from his class suddenly stood in front of him. “Hey Adrian,” she smiled and moved her hair behind her ear with her hand. “Waiting for your parents?”  
  
Adrian stared up at her while he sat on the stairs and gave a shrug. “Yeah, my papa hasn’t arrived yet. I guess something came up, and his phone is dry. What’s the point in having cell phones be our lifelines when they run out battery so damn quick anyway?”  
  
Amber chuckled “I know what you mean. And I’d give you a ride home but I have no license.”  
  
Adrian chortled and smiled at her, and his tail gave a small flap on the concrete stairs.  
  
Amber looked at him warily before saying, “Sorry about the thing with your girlfriend a while ago. What she did was a really cruel thing to do…”  
  
“Yeah, thanks,” Adrian muttered and averted her eyes. He shifted a bit on the cold stairs and glanced up at her again.  
  
A few of Amber’s friends called at her from across the parking lot, and she yelled at them that she’d be right over. She turned back to Adrian, staring briefly at his wings and at his twitching tail before looking up at his face again. “So um, see you in class on Monday?”   
  
“Yeah, for Mr. Richardson’s physics from hell.”  
  
Amber laughed. “Yes, indeed,” she grinned. “See you on Monday. Bye, Adrian.”  
  
“Bye,” Adrian replied, smiling. He waved back when Amber stopped over by her friends and turned around to wave at Adrian before leaving. Adrian turned his attention back to his phone but couldn’t stop smiling.  
  
After a few minutes Adrian heard the familiar sound of the Tahoe, but when he looked up he was shocked to see Castiel’s friend Balthazar driving it. He frowned when he saw that the number plates were indeed that of his parents’ car. He slowly got up from the stairs and picked up his bag before approaching the car warily.  
  
Balthazar rolled down the window and told him, “Adrian, right?” When the teenager nodded he added, “Castiel had an accident at work so he’s in the hospital. He asked me to pick up you and your siblings and drive you home.”  
  
Adrian let out a small gasp. “Is he okay?” he asked, immediately feeling worried.  
  
“He’s got a broken wing but otherwise he’s okay,” Balthazar told him.   
  
Adrian quickly got into the car and guided Balthazar over to the twins’ and Noah’s school to pick them up.  
  
They picked up Isaac, Lily, and Noah who were equally surprised to see an almost stranger picking them up instead of their own parents. Noah was almost reluctant to get into the car since he didn’t know Balthazar that well, but Adrian managed to get him in. They were shocked to hear about Castiel’s accident, and Noah cried and panicked at the information. Eden and Jason were the next ones to get picked up, and Balthazar drove them back to the house safely, feeling a little awkward about driving a bunch of children that he barely even knew.   
  
Adrian had the house key with him so they didn’t have any trouble getting inside, and Balthazar decided to stay with them until Dean got home – he had promised Castiel that he would. Besides, he would need to take a bus to go home from there anyway.   
  
  


***

  
  
“Drive home and be with your family. You should take the weekend off – things are improving anyway, so you don’t need to stay. I’m not coming this weekend either,” Mike told Dean when he saw him sitting behind the desk looking tired and worn out. They had both been going through the finances, their business strategy, and the papers from the bank. It was 4:34pm and both of them were tired and exhausted from working overtime for weeks.  
  
“Yeah, I think I will. My brain doesn’t work anymore today,” Dean muttered and got up from the desk.  
  
Mike smirked. “Is there a time when it does?”  
  
“Har har,” Dean chuckled. “See you on Monday, Mike.”  
  
“Yeah. Bye, Dean.”  
  
Dean got his jacket and went outside and headed over to the Impala. He got into the car and pulled out his phone to look at it. He got a missed call from Cas, and Dean stared at it for a few minutes. He had heard his phone ring earlier but he hadn’t had time to pick it up because he and Mike were trying to figure out things from the bank. The bank had finally accepted their application to lend money to expand the garage, but they had to read all the policies through. Dean had spent the last few weeks putting extra effort into customer relations and how to retain their most important customers and prevent them from going over to the new competitor instead. He had finally managed to make a plan that could work but it would be a while before he could see the results of it. At least the worst part of the planning was over now, and the bank had accepted letting them lend money, so he could finally take the weekend off.  
  
Dean stared at the phone for a while but decided not to call Cas back. He’d be home in twenty-five minutes anyway so he’d see Cas then. Instead he replied to the text message that Adrian had sent him seven minutes ago, asking when he would be home, and Dean texted him that he was leaving work now. Then he turned on the Impala’s engine, hearing it roar into life, and finally began driving home.  
  
Everything was going to hell lately for Dean. Work was far too stressing, he kept fearing that his mother would call him to tell him that John had had another heart attack, and things between him and Cas weren’t going so well. He knew he had been a dick to his mate lately but it took almost nothing to piss him off these days. His mind was one big mess and the problems were constantly pouring down on him. John’s heart attack hadn’t made things better; it had been hard on Dean. He was constantly feeling angry, frustrated and irritable, and every time someone talked to him he couldn’t help but snap at them.  
  
Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel, suddenly feeling so angry and disappointed at himself for having let things go this far. He knew he needed to make amends with Cas and the kids for having been absent and snappy for so long. His thoughts swirled around his head all the way home, wondering how he should approach Cas and how he could stop himself from letting his stress and frustrations control his actions and his words again.  
  
It was 5:02pm when Dean pulled the Impala up into the driveway, and he frowned when he saw the Tahoe standing outside the garage rather than being inside the garage, giving Dean less space to park the Impala in. He tried not to be irritated by it and exited the car and went up to the house.  
  
“Hey guys,” Dean said as he entered, and went over to the living room after having taken off his shoes and jacket.   
  
“Dad,” Eden sighed in relief when he entered.   
  
The children were gathered on the couch, some of them watching TV absently, but it looked like they had been talking before Dean came, and Noah looked like he had been crying. Everyone looked up at Dean with worried faces, and the demon froze completely when he saw Balthazar sitting on the couch a bit away from the kids. “What are you doing here? Where is Cas?” He looked around for his mate but didn’t see him anywhere.  
  
“About time you came home,” Balthazar muttered and got up and went over to stand in front of Dean.  
  
Dean narrowed his eyes at him. “I don’t think you need to tell me when I need to be home or not,” he snapped. He didn't like having Balthazar in his house with _his_ kids; especially not when Cas wasn’t around. It wasn’t that he disliked Balthazar as such; he just felt a sting of jealousy seeing the other alpha in the house, sitting on the couch with _Dean’s_ children, when it was _Dean_ who was supposed to be sitting there with them on a Friday night.  
  
“And you need to learn to pick up your damned phone and be there for Cassie when he needs you the most!” Balthazar snapped back, suddenly getting angry.   
  
“I was too busy to take the call today and I guessed it could wait until I got home,” Dean growled back. “And why the hell are you in my house alone with my kids? Where is Cas?” he demanded, taking a step forward and kept staring Balthazar down.  
  
Balthazar stared back at him before saying, “Cassie is in the hospital. He had an accident at his workplace. He told me to pick up your kids for him and gave me the keys to your car, so I went and picked them up.”  
  
The news hit Dean like a bucket of cold water, and he stood completely frozen for a second. “What? What happened? Is he okay?” he demanded, instantly getting all kinds of scenarios into his head about what had happened and which condition Cas was in.  
  
“He broke his wing. He’s alright but he’s in a lot of pain.”  
  
Dean ran a hand down his face, and his wings drooped slightly behind him. “Shit,” he muttered, trying not to cry from the worry and guilt he suddenly felt. For a submissive to break their wing was extremely painful, and just the thought of one of Castiel’s beautiful, precious wings being broken hurt Dean so much inside he couldn’t describe it.  
  
“I wanna go see papa,” Noah cried from the couch.  
  
“Shhh, I know,” Eden soothed him and rubbed his back.  
  
“Me too! I don’t like him being there alone,” Lily said in distraught. Isaac brushed his wing against hers for comfort, and Adrian and Jason both stared helplessly at the others. Molly was sitting on the floor between Noah’s legs and rested her chin on his knee, sensing that something was wrong and trying her best to offer some comfort.  
  
Dean paced around, running a hand through his hair and down his face and not knowing what to do.  
  
Balthazar looked at him and said, “You should go to him; he’s probably waiting for you to come. The special doctor couldn’t attend to him before around 7pm, and I think he’d want you to be there for him when he gets his injury treated.”  
  
“Yeah…” Dean said, taking a deep breath. “I’ll go now.”  
  
“We wanna come!” Lily and Isaac blurted and got up from the couch.  
  
“Yes, we wanna see papa too!” Noah spoke and got up as well. Eden, Jason and Adrian followed.  
  
“No, you’re all gonna have to stay here,” Dean told them. When they were about to protest he cut them off saying, “Your papa’s wing is gonna need a lot of space, so he’s gonna occupy the whole backseat. I’ll go get him on my own and drive him home safely, okay?”  
  
“Yeah, that sounds best,” Adrian said. “Just don’t be hard on him, okay?”  
  
Eden sighed in disappointment over having to stay home, and Jason gently squeezed her hand.  
  
“I won’t be,” Dean promised and turned to leave, but Noah quickly came over and wrapped his arms around him, clinging to him.  
  
“Tell papa we love him?” Noah said and glanced up at Dean with large, worried eyes.  
  
Dean smiled and ruffled Noah’s hair. “I will, but he already knows.”  
  
“Uh, not to ruin the mood, but I really gotta go home now,” Balthazar spoke. “I’ve got an appointment with an old friend tonight and I can’t really cancel the agreement. Can you give me a ride, Dean? I’m pretty sure two strong boys like Adrian and Jason can take care of the kids.”  
  
“Hey, I’m not a kid! I’m thirteen!” Isaac protested, half offended.  
  
Dean ignored Isaac’s outburst and looked over at Balthazar. “Sure. I just hope you don’t live too far away.”  
  
Balthazar chuckled. “I do, but my friend doesn’t, so just drop me off there.”  
  
“Okay, let’s go then,” Dean said, and gently pulled away from Noah. He quickly said goodbye to the others, trusting that Jason and Adrian would comfort the others while he was gone.   
  
Dean rushed out to the car, eager to go see his mate and be there for him, and he decided to take the Impala since the Tahoe was unavailable unless he moved the Impala first, and the Impala should have enough space for Cas and his broken wing anyway. Balthazar got into the passenger seat next to him, and the children waved goodbye as they drove off. They drove quietly except for Balthazar letting Dean know where to drop him off. Dean’s hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, and his wings were tense behind him. He could feel Balthazar looking at him every now and then but he didn’t look back at him.  
  
“Sorry I’ve been such a dick to you,” Dean finally said.  
  
Balthazar turned his head to look at Dean, but the demon kept staring ahead at the streets in front of him.  
  
“I know you’re a friend of Cas’ and have been looking out for him for a while in the past. I’m just not very good at handling the presence of other alphas around Cas. Not after all that shit with Lucifer and Crowley,” Dean continued in a gruff voice.  
  
“No problem. I see that a lot with mated couples that the alpha tends to be overprotective, even if his mate is just hanging out with friends. I guess that’s a sign that you care about Cassie,” Balthazar said and stared at Dean’s profile. “And I have no idea who Crowley is, but keeping an eye on the alphas that hang out with Cassie is probably a good idea. You have no idea how many sick freaks rape submissives if they get the chance.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Dean shuddered and growled at the thought of someone hurting Castiel like that. But he was pretty sure that Balthazar wasn’t the type to do that though.  
  
They arrived at Balthazar’s friend’s house and Dean dropped him off, promising to tell Cas to call him tomorrow. Afterwards Dean drove as fast as he could to the hospital, feeling himself dread seeing Castiel again after all the fights they had had lately.  
  
He rushed into the hospital, asking at the reception where Castiel’s room was, and then hurried through the corridors towards the room.   
  
When Dean finally reached the room, he quickly went in but stopped when he saw Castiel lying in a hospital bed, staring out the window and at the rain that had just begun falling. Dean’s heart ached when he saw his mate’s right wing being all wrapped up in temporary bandages, and how he was hooked up on an IV drop to give him fluids and painkillers.   
  
Castiel slowly turned his head and looked over at the door when he heard someone. He blinked a few times at Dean, as if not quite believing his own eyes. “Dean?”  
  
Dean almost broke at the weakness in Castiel’s voice, telling him his mate was hurt and tired. At the same time he hadn’t been so happy to see his mate for a very long time.  
  
“Cas…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kind of weird place to end the chapter at, I know, but I feel like it helps make chapter 54 flow much easier. Hopefully the two of them will get to talk now… But I’m glad you guys enjoyed the tension :)


	54. Chapter 54

**April 2034 (Castiel is 44, Dean is 46, Eden is 20, Adrian is 17, the twins are 13, Noah is 7 (almost 8), Jason is 21, Gabriel is 49, Katie is 44, Mark is 14, Heidi is 4 (almost 5), Lokiana is 12 (almost 13) years old).**  
  
They stared at each other for a few seconds before Dean rushed over to Castiel’s side, sitting down on the chair to Castiel’s left and took his hand in his own. “Fuck, Cas, I am so sorry about everything. I’ve been such a dick to you lately and it’s made me feel so bad. I’m so sorry…” His voice broke and he lowered his head to hide his face from Castiel, taking a deep breath to control his emotions again. Tears pricked in his eyes from guilt and worry, and he knew Cas could feel it through their bond because he had finally opened the connection between them again.  
  
Castiel’s heart clenched at the guilt in Dean’s voice and how the demon’s eyes watered. He rarely saw that side of Dean and somehow it felt strange and unnatural to see his alpha mate like that. At the same time it made him happy that Dean wasn’t stubbornly holding back his emotions at the moment. Castiel gave Dean’s hand a small squeeze with his own which trapped between the demon’s larger hands. “It’s okay, Dean, I have not been nice to you either. Things have not been easy lately, for both of us.” He offered Dean a small smile when his mate lifted his head to look at him. Part of him was still angry at Dean for treating him the way he did, but Castiel knew that dwelling in that anger would not do any of them any good, and at the moment he was just too relieved to care about their arguments.  
  
“No, it isn’t okay, I should have had more control of myself,” Dean muttered and clenched his teeth slightly. “I’ve just been so upset about everything – my dad’s heart attack and almost losing him, and then all the shit at work… I’ve just been so worried and frustrated all the time, and I felt like I was being bombarded by problems and things to do all the fucking time, and whenever you told me I needed to fix something at home I just snapped. I couldn’t take any more in my head, and I let it out on you.”  
  
“I know. And although I have been pretty upset with you, I don’t blame you for being frustrated over all the things that have happened. But you could just have talked me about it, though… instead of carrying all those frustrations by yourself.”  
  
Dean gave him a weak smile and brought Castiel’s hand up to kiss it. “Yeah… And I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” He placed a soft kiss on the angel’s hand, letting his lips linger on the skin for a moment. A single tear ran down his cheek, finally escaping from his eyes which were fixed on the angel’s.  
  
Castiel smiled. He entangled his hand from Dean’s and moved it up to wipe that lonely tear away, looking into Dean’s green eyes and smiled sincerely at him. “I know you will.”  
  
They were interrupted when a nurse suddenly came into the room. “Mx. Winchester, the doctor is almost ready to see you now – a little earlier than expected, even. She will come to your room soon,” she told Castiel. Castiel gave a small nod before she disappeared again.  
  
Most submissives didn’t like being referred to as Mr., Mrs. or Miss since it didn’t really apply properly to their gender. Mx. was used instead since it was a gender-neutral honorific.  
  
When the nurse was gone, Dean turned to look at Castiel with a small frown on his forehead. “They didn’t fix you yet?”  
  
Castiel softly shook his head against the pillow. “No, the special doctor was busy all day. I’m glad you came… I don’t like having them touch my wing.”  
  
Dean took his hand again and squeezed it. “You’ll be fine. I’ll be right by your side.” He looked over at the bandaged wing on the angel’s other side. “What happened anyway? Did someone hurt you?” His chest rumbled slightly at the idea of someone hurting his mate, and he unconsciously gripped Castiel’s hand tighter between his own.  
  
“No, I fell off the stepladder at work… I haven’t been sleeping well lately and suddenly I lost my concentration and my balance while standing on the ladder.”  
  
“Jesus, Cas,” Dean sighed, although he was relieved that Cas’ injury had only been an accident. Castiel stared back at him apologetically. “You gotta be careful when standing on ladders. Seeing that precious wing of yours injured like that breaks my heart,” he confessed and kissed the angel’s hand softly.  
  
“I know. It was stupid of me…” the angel murmured and averted Dean’s eyes.  
  
“Well, I guess we’re both pretty stupid sometimes,” Dean spoke and smirked a little.  
  
Castiel snorted but smiled at Dean’s comment. He shifted on the bed, getting sore from his current position, and hissed softly when his movements put strain on his injured wing.  
  
Dean immediately put a hand on the angel’s shoulder to keep him down. “Whoa, be careful, Cas. You’re hurting yourself.”  
  
“But I’m tired of lying like this for hours,” the angel replied, pouting slightly.  
  
“I know, but you can’t move too much right now,” Dean chuckled softly and brushed his fingers through the feathers on Castiel’s left wing which was unharmed. “And by the way… you look awful,” he remarked with a teasing smirk when he saw the rings under Castiel’s eyes.  
  
Castiel huffed. “So do you.”  
  
Dean laughed a little. “Yeah, I know.”  
  
The special doctor finally came in, ready to fix up Castiel’s broken wing. They had to move the angel into another room for that, and Dean was right by his mate’s side, holding him on his feet and supporting his wing the best he could without hurting him as they walked through the corridors towards the treatment room. Dean growled when they passed an alpha angel in the corridor whose eyes lingered on Castiel’s wings as he walked by, obviously liking what he saw. The guy quickly looked elsewhere when Dean gave him a warning growl, and Castiel couldn’t help but smile; he was glad to have the old, protective Dean back again.  
  
Castiel was instructed to lie down during the treatment, and Dean held his hand tightly. The doctor had given them an odd glance when she saw they were an angel/demon couple but she didn’t seem to mind it. She was careful when she touched Castiel’s wing to feel the damage, and the angel hissed and bit his lip to hold back pained cries. Dean held his hand, rubbing it with his thumbs to comfort him, and he kept a close eye on what the doctor was doing. The doctor began wrapping the wing up tightly so that it was folded and unable to move because of the bandages. There was something stiff put in along with the bandages to keep the bone steady and straight and help the healing.  
  
“There, the bandages are done now. Just don’t put any pressure on the wing, and avoid sitting on couches and any other places where you cannot rest the wing down the side of your body, because you will not be able to move your wing or let the feathers bend while the bandages are on,” the doctor said afterwards, and stepped back a little.  
  
Castiel was lying on his stomach on the patient bed, and he sighed in relief once the doctor was done. “Thank you,” he told her, and allowed Dean to help him get up from the bed.  
  
Dean told the doctor thank you as well before he and Castiel finally left the hospital. Castiel had gotten a lot of painkillers so the pain in his wing was dulled for now, but he would need to take a few more tomorrow. At least the injury shouldn’t feel as bad the next day. They walked back to the Impala together, and Dean supported Castiel all the way even though the angel insisted he could walk just fine.  
  
“What about the children? Did Balthazar pick them up?” Castiel asked when they reached the car.  
  
“Yeah, he did. They’re all at home, waiting for you, but I drove Balthazar home since he had an appointment with a friend.”  
  
Castiel snorted softly. “Is that your way of saying you kicked him out of the house?”  
  
Dean laughed and opened the backdoor of the Impala. “No, he really did have to leave.” When the angel was about to get into the car to lie down on the backseat, Dean put a hand on his chest to stop him. Castiel gave him a questioning stare, and the demon moved his hand over the angel’s chest absently before looking into his mate’s eyes. “I’m glad you’re okay, Cas. I got really worried and scared when Balthazar told me you were in the hospital… And fuck, I’ve missed you so much.” He grabbed Castiel by the back of the head and pulled him into a deep kiss, sighing in satisfaction when he tasted his angel’s mouth and felt his soft lips against his own.  
  
Castiel was momentarily surprised by the gesture but quickly responded. He let Dean tease his tongue with his own and mewled when Dean grabbed his hair tightly. When they pulled away, Castiel stared back at his mate with a small smile and said, “I’ve missed you too.”  
  
Dean’s lips curled into a huge grin before finally helping the angel into the car. Castiel had to lie on his left side to avoid any pressure on his wing, and Dean had to drive carefully to avoid getting into an accident which could cause Cas to get pushed around the car.  
  
The drive home felt long, and Dean smiled a little when he looked in the rearview mirror and saw the angel napping on the backseat. Dean himself was dead tired too, but he wouldn’t allow himself to be grumpy because of that; their fights had affected their family enough as it was.  
  

 

***

  
  
They came home at 7:40pm, and Dean carefully helped Castiel out of the car and up to the house. As soon as they opened the door the children were there immediately.  
  
“Papa!” Noah and the twins cheered and came over to them.  
  
Castiel chuckled softly. “Hello children.”  
  
“Are you okay?” Noah asked and stared at his papa’s bandaged wing in worry. The others stared at it with wide eyes and cringed at the sight. Adrian, Eden and Jason appeared in the doorway to the living room and looked relieved that Dean and Castiel had come home.  
  
“I’m glad you’re home, papa,” Eden smiled and sighed in relief.  
  
Molly was running around between them, but Dean pushed her away when she got too close to Castiel’s injured wing. The dog looked up at him as if offended that she couldn’t greet Castiel properly, but she obediently backed off and went over to Jason and Adrian who were paying the most attention to her right now.  
  
“I’m alright, it just hurts a little,” Castiel told Noah before looking over at Eden. “Thank you, Eden. I’m also glad to be home,” he smiled.  
  
“What happened anyway?” Adrian asked and glanced at Castiel’s injured wing with a worried frown on his forehead. He absently scratched Molly behind the ears while she was sitting on the floor by his feet.  
  
The angel sighed. “I have been feeling very tired all day, so I ended up losing my balance on the stepladder while working on a sculpture, and I fell to the ground and landed on my wing. It was a silly thing that could have been avoided…” He smiled a little when he felt Dean rub his leg with his tail as if telling him not to blame himself for it.  
  
Eden and Lily gasped.  
  
“Oh my god, that sounds painful!” Lily exclaimed. She shivered and folded her wings tighter against her body at the thought of breaking one of them.  
  
Noah’s eyes widened, and his wings twitched in sympathy. “You okay?”  
  
“I’m fine now. The doctors treated me nicely,” Castiel spoke and offered Noah a reassuring smile. Dean suddenly moved down to help Castiel out of his shoes after having taken off his own, but the angel pulled his foot back. “Dean, I can take my shoes off myself…”  
  
“No you can’t. You shouldn’t be moving around too much, and whenever you bend down you have a habit of flaring out your wings, which you can’t do right now. So I’ll do it for you,” Dean said firmly and began taking off Castiel’s right shoe for him.  
  
Castiel looked slightly annoyed – mostly because he knew that Dean was right – but he let the demon help him out of his shoes anyway. It was a bit embarrassing since all the children and Jason were looking, and Castiel still insisted he could have done it himself.  
  
The children snickered at their interaction and at Castiel’s face before heading into the living room.  
  
When they went into the living room Castiel winced slightly when he experimentally tried to move his wing a little. The bandages felt uncomfortable and confining, and his wing felt trapped. He didn’t like the feeling at all.  
  
“I know how much it sucks to have a broken wing. I broke mine too once,” Isaac said when he saw Castiel’s annoyed face and how the angel glared briefly at his bandaged wing.  
  
Castiel shivered at the memory of Isaac’s accident. “I know. And it has only been less than an hour since the bandages came on and I already hate them.” Lily and Eden chuckled at that.  
  
“I wouldn’t know about it, but it doesn’t look comfortable,” Jason said, giving Castiel a sympathetic stare.  
  
“Are you and dad still mad at each other…?” Noah suddenly asked and stared between his parents cautiously.  
  
Dean and Castiel blinked in surprise and turned their heads to look at each other. Dean smiled and looked down at Noah, saying, “Nah, you don’t need to worry too much about that anymore, we got it sorted out, I think. We’ll try our best not to get mad at each other again anytime soon.” Noah gave a relieved sigh but still looked a little worried.  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Eden spoke. “Last time I was home in the weekend you were both pretty scary to be around…”  
  
Adrian huffed. “Try being home all week, then.”  
  
“Uhhuh,” Lily agreed.  
  
“I thought you were gonna leave each other, like Abby’s parents did…” Noah said in a small voice. Abby was his friend whom he had known since kindergarten, and Noah had found it difficult to watch her cry at school sometimes after her parents had broken their bond and left each other.  
  
Dean immediately squatted down to be more eye level with his youngest child and looked him in the eyes. “Hey, don’t think that. There is no way your papa and I would ever leave each other, no matter how much we argue or whatever bad words we throw at each other. You hear me?”  
  
Noah nodded weakly and blinked his eyes a few times to keep the tears away.  
  
“Come here,” Dean sighed and pulled Noah into a hug. The small boy immediately wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and let his father pull him up into his arms when he stood up again. Dean held Noah close to his body and pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s head. Noah’s wings were tucked tightly against his back, but he didn’t mind Dean’s hand coming into contact with some of the feathers when his father rubbed his back for comfort.  
  
Castiel smiled and watched the scene quietly.  
  
“Yeah, I was getting a bit worried about that too…” Lily confessed.  
  
“All parents argue,” Isaac told her.  
  
“Jason and I argue too sometimes, but we always make up,” Eden spoke. She grabbed Jason’s hand and smiled up at her boyfriend who smiled back at her.  
  
Noah turned his head while still pressed against Dean’s chest and looked over at Eden and Jason. “You do?”  
  
“Of course. Everyone does,” Eden told him and gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
“I still don’t like it,” Noah murmured and buried his face in Dean’s shirt again.  
  
Dean chuckled and finally put Noah back down on the floor and ruffled his hair with affection. “No one likes it.” He went over to Castiel again, being careful not to get too close to his wing since he was standing to Castiel’s right, and instead curled his tail around the angel’s lower leg and smiled at him.  
  
Eden smiled at them before exclaiming, “Oh! I forgot dinner.” She hurried over to the kitchen to attend to the food she was cooking, and Lily followed her to help her out.  
  
Castiel blinked. “You made dinner?”  
  
“Yup,” Eden answered from the kitchen. “Adrian and Jason are both no good at cooking meat or vegetables, Isaac’s cooking generally sucks, and Noah hasn’t learned it yet, so Lily and I took the task upon ourselves and began cooking.” She stirred in the potatoes and checked if they were ready while Lily checked on the meat that was in the oven. The two of them had always enjoyed cooking and Eden had taught Lily a lot about it.  
  
“Hey!” Isaac protested. “Not my fault that cooking has to be so difficult.”  
  
Adrian crossed his arms and glared over at his older sister in offense. “My cooking is _that_ bad…” he grumbled.  
  
“Better not argue with her…” Jason murmured next to him.  
  
Dean laughed at them and Castiel chuckled next to him. The others went over to the kitchen to started setting the table, and Dean and Castiel lingered over by the big cabinet in the living room. Dean leaned in and pressed his nose against the angel’s, humming softly. His right hand was on Castiel’s left hip, rubbing circles into it absently. “Mmm, I’ve missed standing with you like this, enjoying you being right next to me. For some reason this just makes me in a much better mood.”  
  
Castiel smiled and closed his eyes, gently rubbing his nose against Dean’s. “Me too…”  
  
“You seem very tired,” Dean noted.  
  
Castiel opened his eyes and was met by the demon’s green eyes, staring into his own. “I do feel very tired… I’m not particularly hungry but I will still eat the food that our daughters have prepared.”  
  
“Yeah, and I’m also dead tired. Guess we’re both going to bed right after dinner, huh?”  
  
Castiel hummed in agreement and closed his eyes for a bit, and the two of them enjoyed each other’s presence for a few moments until Castiel spoke again.  
  
“How are things at your work? Are there any improvements?”  
  
Dean sighed and pulled back a little, and Castiel opened his eyes again to look at him.  
  
“Well, the bank lent us money so now we can expand the business and improve our services. I still have to work more on customer relations, though… It’s gonna be a long process, but Mike and I both agreed that we won’t be working too much overtime anymore.”  
  
“That sounds good. It will do you good to relax some more and not be stressed all the time,” Castiel spoke. “You can be quite annoying to be around when you are stressed…” He gave Dean a small glare which made the demon laugh.  
  
“Yeah, I know, but so can you. Feel free to punch me in the face next time it gets too much,” Dean smirked.  
  
“That sounds tempting…”  
  
“Hey,” Dean protested with an amused grin and gave the angel’s leg a little slap with his tail.  
  
Castiel chucked softly, happy that things were finally getting better between them again. He knew that he and Dean would have eventually made up even if Castiel hadn’t hurt his wing, but right now Dean’s relief over Cas being okay after the accident and that things were going better at work made the demon more cheerful than he had been in the past few weeks.  
  
When dinner was ready they all sat down at the table to eat. Isaac fed Molly beforehand to make sure she wouldn’t send them her jealous puppy eyes while they ate. Castiel had some trouble getting comfortable in his chair but he managed to find a good position. They ate, and Eden told them about how life at college was and how her tests had gone. She had found new friends there and had done well on her tests and exams so far, and she had another three years left until she graduated and could call herself a veterinarian. Jason’s education was shorter – four years in total – so he would be finished studying next year. He was planning to find an apartment nearby and get a job, and when Eden graduated they would move in together.  
  
After dinner Dean and Castiel went upstairs to go to bed, both feeling very tired and exhausted from weeks of stress, fighting, and little sleep. Noah went to bed as well, but Isaac and Lily stayed up a while longer to watch TV while Adrian, Eden, and Jason went up to their rooms.  
  
When they entered the bedroom and prepared to go to bed, Dean immediately began helping Castiel out of his shirt so that the angel wouldn’t hurt himself. Thankfully the shirts for the winged beings were open below the wings, so all Dean needed to do was to unbutton the place where the shirt was knitted together and then lift it up over the wings and over Castiel’s arms and head. He helped Cas get dressed in a t-shirt for bed, Castiel thanked him before carefully lying down on the bed and letting Dean help him get settled. Castiel was always lying with his left side to Dean, so his broken wing was facing the edge of the bed meaning Dean didn’t have to worry too much about accidentally rolling over during the night and hurting him.  
  
Dean slipped into bed soon afterwards and turned over on his side to face Castiel who was lying on his back. He traced his fingers along the feathers on the angel’s left wing, watching them twitch slightly under his touch.  
  
“How are you feeling?”  
  
Castiel sighed softly and closed his eyes for a moment. “Better. I’m just very tired, and my wing aches…”  
  
“Better not forget to take painkillers tomorrow.” Dean continued playing with some of Castiel’s feathers, enjoying their softness. He had missed touching them. “I’m glad we’re okay again. It was pretty hard on the kids too…”  
  
“I know,” Castiel murmured and turned his head to the side to look at Dean. “But I’m still sorry about not telling you that I had called Balthazar to help fix the lamp and the cabinet…”  
  
Dean snorted. “Don’t worry about it. Although it did really piss me off,” he muttered. “But I’m over it now. Now I just want to enjoy the weekend and relax, and make sure you aren’t hurting yourself any further.”  
  
“You make it sound like I’m clumsy…” Castiel grumbled and glared a little at his mate.  
  
Dean grinned. “But you are. My clumsy angel.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s cheek before leaning back and settling himself closer to the angel.  
  
The angel snorted at his comment but didn’t protest. He sighed in content as he and Dean rested next to each other like this for the first time in weeks.  


 

***

  
  
They both woke up the next morning when they heard the phone ring. The phone rang downstairs as well as on the phone in their bedroom which was what had woken them up. Dean groaned, annoyed at being woken up, but the phone stopped ringing before he could even reach out towards it, likely because someone had picked it up downstairs. He yawned and stretched his body before looking over his shoulder to see what time it was. It was 10:13am. “Holy shit,” he said, staring at the clock in disbelief.  
  
Castiel stirred and let out an annoyed groan. “What is it?” he asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
“We’ve slept for about 13 hours.”  
  
They had both woken up at around 4am to use the bathroom, but they had fallen asleep again right afterwards. Dean had had to help Cas get up from the bed so that the angel could use the bathroom.  
  
The angel’s eyes shot open and he turned his head to look at the clock on his own bedside table. For a moment he had forgotten about his broken wing, so when he tried lifting up his upper body to get a better look at the clock he let out a loud hiss when his wing protested at the movement.  
  
“Whoa, take it easy, Cas,” Dean said and immediately put a hand on his chest to push him back down, gently.  
  
Castiel groaned. “I forgot about my wing for a second… And now it hurts.”  
  
“Silly angel,” Dean said with affection. He lay his head down on his pillow again and stroked the angel’s left wing for comfort. After a while he smirked and said, “It was nice with some sleep. Now I feel almost like I’m reborn.”  
  
Castiel turned his head and chuckled at him. “Me too.”  
  
The demon smiled at him before getting up from the bed. Castiel lay on the bed, taking in the sight of Dean’s feathers moving as the demon got up and how they shifted into their half-sharp state again – the state that Dean preferred to have them in. The soft state was only for Castiel to see and touch, because he was the only one Dean felt comfortable showing his wings’ more vulnerable and non-alpha side to. Castiel couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride at that. He watched quietly as Dean moved over to get dressed, and his eyes lingered on his mate’s well-equipped manhood as Dean took off his underwear to put on a new pair. Dean turned his back to Castiel and let the angel catch a glimpse of his ass while Dean fumbled to fit his tail through the tail hole and then pulled the underwear up, covering his ass, and then began putting on a pair of jeans.  
  
Castiel was brought out his staring and thoughts when he felt himself beginning to slick up. He immediately shook off all thoughts about Dean and his attractiveness and clenched his hole to keep the slick and scent inside.  
  
But Dean had already picked up on the scent. His nose knew the scent too well for it to go unnoticed. The demon turned his head and looked over at Castiel, who blushed and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Dean’s lips broke into a smug smirk, and he stopped dressing himself and let his jeans stay open after he had just pulled them up to his hips. “Why Cas, are you enjoying the view?”  
  
Castiel glared back at him even though his cheeks were bright pink now. “So what?” he muttered. “Am I not allowed to?”  
  
“Oh, you can look at me all you want, baby,” Dean grinned and approached the bed. He got up on the bed and crawled over until he was hovering over Castiel’s body, and was careful not to touch the angel’s injured wing. He gently pushed the blanket off the angel to see his body. “If your wing wasn’t broken I’d be fucking you into the mattress right now,” he spoke with a low, possessive growl in his voice.  
  
Castiel shuddered at his words let out a small moan. “And I wouldn’t object.”  
  
“Mmhm.” Dean lowered himself down and placed a soft kiss on the skin of Castiel’s stomach which was exposed between his underwear and t-shirt. Castiel didn’t wear very masculine underwear – they were mostly neutral. But he did like to wear panties sometimes like Noah did which Dean certainly didn’t have any objections with, although he didn’t wear them very often.  
  
Castiel moaned and his dick began hardening in his underwear, making Dean smirk against his stomach as he kissed him there. The demon pushed his t-shirt further up and began licking and kissing his bellybutton, making the angel curl his toes and try desperately not to flap his wings on the bed.  
  
Suddenly the bedroom door was being opened, and they both looked up quickly to see Noah enter.  
  
Noah had gotten half-way into the room with the home phone in his hand when he spotted his parents on the bed, and he completely stopped in his tracks. “Oh,” he said, blinking at them.  
  
“Noah,” Castiel gasped in surprise and blinked back at him. He quickly pushed his t-shirt down to cover his exposed stomach again, and used his left wing to shield his body from Noah’s view; he didn’t want Noah to see the bulge in his underwear. Dean was still on all fours, hovering over Castiel, but he leaned back when Noah stared between them. The demon quickly fumbled to pull up his jeans and zip them up, and used his wings to cover some of his naked upper body from Noah’s view.  
  
“Jeez, Noah, you know you’re not supposed to come in without knocking,” Dean chided and gave the boy a firm and authoritative stare.  
  
Noah swallowed and nodded quietly. “I forgot…” He looked between them with a calculating face. “What were you doing?” he asked and titled his head curiously at them.  
  
“Adult stuff. Nothing you need to know about for another twenty years or so.”  
  
“Dean,” Castiel scowled before looking over at Noah again. “What is it, sweetie?”  
  
“Oh!” Noah said, having forgotten why he came in. He went over to Dean since he was closest and handed him the phone. “Uncle Gabe is on the phone…”  
  
“Oh. Thanks,” Dean said, sitting back on his knees on the bed. He took the phone from Noah’s hand and put it up his ear. “Hello?”  
  
 _“Dude,”_ came Gabriel’s voice. _“Were you and Cassie doing the nasty when Noah came into the room with the phone?”_ There was disgust as well as amusement in his voice.  
  
“No, but getting pretty close to it,” Dean muttered back. “What is it?” he asked, getting straight to the point.  
  
 _“Ew. Well, I was just wondering if I can drop by for a little visit today. Been a while, after all. I’m gonna bring the whole family with me so I wanted to make sure that you have time for us,”_ Gabriel replied. There was a munching sound coming from the phone, and Dean guessed that Gabriel was eating candy once again.  
  
“Uh.” Dean looked down at Castiel who had pulled some of the blanket half on top of himself again since he felt a little cold. Castiel could hear what Gabriel said on the phone, and he gave Dean a small nod to tell him that he was okay with his brother dropping by. Dean turned his attention back to the phone and said, “Yeah, sure, we don’t mind.”  
  
 _“Cool, see ya later then. And don’t ruin poor Noah’s eyes before he’s even grown up yet,”_ Gabriel said before hanging up.  
  
“Jeez,” Dean grumbled and hung up. He looked over at Noah who was still in the room and handed the phone back to him. “Next time, knock on the door and wait for us to tell you to enter, okay?”  
  
“Okay, daddy,” Noah said and stared up at Dean guiltily. “It wasn’t on purpose…”  
  
Dean sighed. “I know.”  
  
Noah turned on his heels and quickly left the room again, closing the door behind him.  
  
Dean sighed and looked down at Castiel again. “Guess the mood got ruined… Maybe that’s best. I don’t want to hurt your wing…”  
  
“You won’t, if you’re careful enough…”  
  
Dean smirked and leaned over him again. He rested his hand above Castiel’s wing on the bed to support himself and lowered himself down to kiss his mate. Their kiss was gentle, loving, but also hungry. The bond flared inside of them, craving the physical contact it had been so long without, and both of them began to harden again. Dean pulled away from Castiel’s lips and stared into the angel’s eyes with lust-blown pupils. “I’m locking the door this time.” He quickly got up from the bed and headed over to lock the door. They both knew the children would be waiting for them to come down since Noah knew they were awake, so they had to hurry a bit if they didn’t want the older children to get an idea about what they had been doing.  
  
Dean hastily took off his jeans and boxers before climbing into bed and helped Castiel out his underwear. He decided to let the angel keep the t-shirt on since it was too much trouble to help him out of it at the moment with his wing being broken and all. Once Dean had tossed the angel’s underwear to the floor, he sat back and suddenly wondered how best to do this without hurting Cas. He thought it was best not to have intercourse since the force of his body thrusting into Cas would hurt the angel’s wing, so instead he decided to do something else.  
  
Dean ran his hands up Castiel’s inner thighs, feeling the soft, warm skin, and then moved them over the angel’s hipbones, his abdomen, and then back to his thighs. Castiel purred softly at the contact, and Dean smirked a little before prying Castiel’s legs further apart and began teasing his fingers over his mate’s entrance. Castiel was already wet and twitching, and the angel wriggled his hips a little in an impatient gesture before Dean finally pushed a finger inside. The angel threw his head back a little and moaned, and Dean pressed another finger into him. The angel was clenching tightly around his fingers as if not wanting him to pull them out, and Dean smirked before lowering himself down and pressed his lips against Castiel’s member.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel gasped when the demon began licking his dick and added a third finger inside him. He grasped the sheets with his hands and tried so hard not to move his wings in reaction to the pleasure he was feeling.  
  
Dean continued his ministrations and licked at the tip of Castiel’s dick which was leaking clear fluid now. He finally took it into his mouth and hummed in approval when he was met by the delicious taste of his mate.  
  
“Ah!” Castiel exclaimed and winced when his wings moved a little.  
  
Dean pulled off the angel’s dick. “Careful,” he told him with a firm stare before taking him into his mouth again, licking, sucking, and swirling his tongue over the hard flesh. He purred around it, sending vibrations through Castiel’s dick which made the angel shudder and writhe needily. After a few moments he pulled back, ignoring Cas’ small whine when he pulled his fingers out also. He smirked at the angel who gave him a questioning frown in response before bringing his tail around and pressed it against Castiel’s entrance, pushing the spiked tip of the tail in.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel gasped when the demon thrust the tail into him. His body arched but Dean quickly put a hand on his chest to hold him down, making sure he wouldn’t hurt himself. Castiel mewled loudly when the tail twisted inside him and the spike rolled against his cervix and prostate.  
  
Dean grinned smugly. “Knew you’d like that.”  
  
Castiel panted and glanced up at Dean. He looked from the demon’s face and down to his rock hard cock which looked red and painful between his legs. He gestured for Dean to move closer, which the demon did, before reaching out his hand and wrapped it around Dean’s cock, giving it a few slow strokes before increasing the speed.  
  
“Fuck,” Dean cursed and groaned in approval. “Almost forgot how skilled your hands are.”  
  
“I’m an artist, Dean; I have very skilled hands.”  
  
Dean just chuckled at the smugness in the angel’s voice before turning his attention back to bringing Castiel to climax with his tail. The noises Cas was making were downright dirty, and god how Dean had missed hearing those helpless, needy sounds escape from his mate’s mouth when he was pleasured. Dean wasn’t moving his tail as fast as he usually did, fearing it would make Cas flap his wings in response, but the angel didn’t seem to mind the slower pace. The demon made sure to rub his muscled tail tip against his mate’s sweet spots with every thrust to bring him to climax. It didn’t take long since the angel was already close, and when he reached down and began stroking the angel’s smaller member Castiel cried out in pleasure and came all over Dean’s hand and his own stomach.  
  
“Fuck,” Dean groaned at the sight. Castiel’s hand had slowed down its movements on Dean’s dick, but as soon as the angel had recovered from the climax he began stroking him in earnest again. Their eyes met as Castiel looked up him, and the devotion and love that Dean saw in the angel’s eyes made his heart skip a beat. It didn’t take long before Dean came; he had been too long without sex, and Cas knew exactly how to please him with his hands. Dean’s breathing increased and he growled out his orgasm when it finally hit, and spilled his seed all over the angel’s hand and stomach.  
  
Dean quickly leaned down and supported himself with his hands on the bed as he felt his body go limp. His wings were slightly spread behind his back, and he felt Cas rub his arm to help him calm down again. Dean looked down at the angel, meeting his eyes, and they both gave each other a small smile before Dean leaned back and pulled his tail of Cas. He smiled when the angel made a small, displeased noise, and lazily moved his hand down to rub the come on Castiel’s stomach into the angel’s skin. Castiel was covered in a lot of come, both his own and Dean’s, and the angel made a small grimace when he finally seemed to notice it.  
  
“I think you need a shower,” Dean grinned. He got up from the bed to get a towel from the drawers before coming back over to Castiel and started cleaning most of the come off.  
  
“That’s not funny, Dean,” the angel grumbled and glared at him. “Showering with a broken wing cannot be very easy…”  
  
Dean chuckled. “I’ll help you.”  
  
The angel sighed and let Dean help him up when the demon had finished wiping the come off. Luckily Castiel had managed to control his wings during their act so his right wing wasn’t hurting so badly. Once he was on his feet, Dean pulled him into a warm hug. Castiel sighed contently and rested his head against the demon’s chest and wrapped his arms around him, both of them still unclothed save for Castiel’s shirt.  
  
“It’s frustrating that I can’t fuck you properly,” Dean mumbled against Castiel’s hair.  
  
“Mm, yes, it is…”  
  
They stood there for a few moments before Dean slowly pulled back. “C’mon, let’s get you washed clean.”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes a bit when Dean smirked, and they wrapped some clothing around themselves before quickly heading into the upstairs bathroom to get cleaned up.  


 

***

  
  
Meanwhile, Noah had just come downstairs again after having handed the phone to Dean to pick up Gabriel’s call.  
  
The twins, Adrian, Eden, and Jason were playing a board game at the couch table, and Isaac cheered loudly when he won. “Ha! I’m the best! And you all suck!” he grinned. Molly lay under the couch table but she didn’t even flinch at Isaac’s loud exclamation; she was used to him being noisy.  
  
“Shut up,” Adrian grumbled.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. “I hate when Isaac wins…” Isaac just grinned and stuck out his tongue at her.  
  
Eden looked up when Noah entered the room again with a thoughtful expression on his face. “Hey Noah,” she smiled. “What did Uncle Gabe want?”  
  
“He wants to come over with Katie and the others,” Noah replied and put the phone down on the couch table.  
  
“Were dad and papa awake?” Lily asked curiously since none of them had seen or heard their parents all day.  
  
“Uhhuh,” Noah said. “But when I came into the room papa was lying on the bed and daddy was… kissing his stomach. And daddy’s pants were open…”  
  
Jason choked on his glass of milk and coughed like mad, and the others all got mortified expressions on their faces. Noah stared between them in confusion.  
  
“Noah, you know not to walk into dad and papa’s bedroom like that,” Eden groaned, blushing.  
  
“I know, and daddy got kinda mad… But they hadn’t locked the door like they do sometimes.”  
  
“Oh, that’s nasty, I don’t wanna think about it,” Isaac groaned in disgust. Lily agreed but she couldn’t help but giggle about the situation.  
  
“At least they aren’t fighting anymore…” Adrian muttered.  
  
“Do all mates kiss each other’s stomachs?” Noah asked and titled his head.  
  
“And lots of other things!” Isaac blurted. Lily slapped his arm before he could elaborate – Noah was still too young to know such things.  
  
Eden grimaced. “Yeah, and other things…”  
  
“It’s normal for mates to touch each other in many ways, Noah, you don’t need to think so hard about it,” Adrian told him. He looked a little disgusted at the conversation but was not as bothered by it as the others were. “And never enter someone’s bedroom without knocking, and always wait until they tell you to go in.”  
  
“Or you might go blind! Especially if you go into Eden’s room while Jason is over,” Isaac blurted and smirked over at Eden whose face went bright red.  
  
“Would you _shut up!_ ” Eden growled and threw one of the couch pillows in his face. Isaac just continued laughing and couldn’t stop again, and he quickly ran off when Eden let out another growl and got up from the couch to physically make him shut up.  
  
“Hey,” Adrian scowled when Eden almost hit him with her wing as she scrambled to get past him while heading for Isaac, and Jason laughed as his girlfriend began chasing Isaac around the house who was still cracking up.  
  
Molly didn’t understand what was going on. She just licked her mouth and stared up at Noah who was giggling at his older siblings.  


 

***

  
  
Dean and Castiel came downstairs as soon as they were finished in the shower. They had been quick since Gabriel usually showed up at their place at around noon when he decided to come over. They both frowned when the kids gave them a weird glance when they came down and how Lily started giggling all of sudden, but they shrugged it off.  
  
Gabriel arrived at 12:30pm along with Katie, Mark, Heidi, and also Lokiana who was visiting Gabriel that weekend.  
  
Gabriel hadn’t heard about Castiel’s accident yet, and he gasped loudly when he entered the living room and saw his little brother. Dean had been the one to answer the door, and he was still trying to get his breath back after Gabriel’s rib-breaking hug.  
  
“Oh my god, what happened to my little Cassie?!” Gabriel exclaimed and rushed over to Castiel, checking him for further injuries. Katie eyes widened in worry when she saw Castiel’s bandaged wing, and their kids seemed a little worried as well.  
  
“Gabriel,” Castiel mumbled when his older brother started looking him over to injuries. “You do not need to exaggerate; my wing is the only thing that’s injured.”  
  
The children all snickered in the background. They liked to see Gabriel get on their parents’ nerves when he turned into mother hen-mode like this.  
  
“I’m never exaggerating when it comes to my baby brother!” Gabriel told him. “Jesus, Cassie, what happened? Did Dean beat you up?”  
  
“Hey!” Dean protested and growled lightly. “You know I wouldn’t do that.”  
  
Gabriel laughed. “I know, I just like to see your temper rise,” he smirked before turning to look at Castiel again.  
  
“It was just an accident at work. I fell off the stepladder and hit the floor,” Castiel explained.  
  
“Oh boy. Cassie and high places… never a good match.”  
  
“Why do you say that?” Katie asked him with a confused frown. Heidi was standing next to her, clinging to her side shyly, but she quickly became more outgoing when Noah came over to her together with Molly. The two of them got along well.  
  
“’Cause Cassie broke his arm when he was five after falling down from the tree house in our backyard,” Gabriel explained.  
  
“He did _what?_ ” Dean exclaimed. He hadn’t heard about that before, and he immediately looked over at Castiel for confirmation.  
  
Castiel shifted uneasily. “That was kind of your fault…” he mumbled and glared at Gabriel.  
  
“ _My_ fault?!” Gabriel exclaimed in protest. “No way!”  
  
“What happened?” Eden asked curiously and looked between them. Dean seemed just as eager to know.  
  
“Well, we had just come home from a family trip to the circus, and me and Cas began playing circus artists with each other,” Gabriel explained and pointed at Castiel. “And then little Cassie here decided he wanted to play a circus princess, since the one we had seen at the circus was very pretty and she flew so elegantly through the room on her wings. So Cas got up in the treehouse, spread out his little wings – which only reached as far as to his little butt and were not big enough for flying – and then he tried to take off. Except he got a one-way express ticket straight for the ground below…” Gabriel explained and scowled over at his brother.  
  
“Ow,” Lily cringed, and the others did as well.  
  
“Jeez, Cas…” Dean cringed and looked at Castiel who was blushing in embarrassment over Gabriel telling stories from their childhood. “That’s actually kinda cute though… you playing a circus princess,” he chuckled. Castiel blushed and looked even more embarrassed.  
  
“Oh yeah, Cassie was very much in touch with his feminine side back then,” Gabriel smirked. “He liked dolls, romantic cartoons, wearing nightgowns, and he wore panties right up to high school.”  
  
“Gabriel!” Castiel chastised, flushing furiously now and glared daggers at Gabriel. He glared at Dean too when his mate laughed at him.  
  
“Just like Noah!” Isaac grinned and glanced over at Noah who was standing over by Katie and Heidi near the door to the entrance hall.  
  
“Yeah, most submissives are incredibly girly when they’re little,” Gabriel chuckled gave Castiel a fond but teasing smirk.  
  
“And what were _you_ doing while your little brother stood in that tree house, about to jump, huh?” Katie asked and raised an eyebrow at Gabriel.  
  
“Me? I first realized that Cassie’s idea was bad _after_ he had fallen down… And I got grounded for three weeks for not doing anything to stop it. But I was only 9! I was too busy having fun to realize the danger!”  
  
Katie rolled her eyes at him and Gabriel tried to look as innocent as possible to make her stop staring at him with that look of disapproval. She didn’t fall that easily for it though, and her eyebrow only rose further when he gave her that kicked puppy look.  
  
“Dad, that look doesn’t work on Katie…” Loki pointed out. Mark laughed next to her.  
  
Gabriel snorted. “Yeah, she’s like a freaking mirror – everything ricochets right off her.” He turned around, giving up trying to make Katie forgive him. Katie just chuckled and smirked in triumph.  
  
Adrian snickered behind them. “Finally someone who’s got Uncle Gabe by the balls.”  
  
The others started laughing, and Gabriel turned around with a loud ‘Hey!’ and glared at them. He glared especially hard at Isaac who was usually always on Gabriel’s side but now the boy was laughing along with the others.  
  
Dean laughed before going over to Castiel. The angel was starting to look a little uncomfortable and his face was slightly scrunched up in pain. The demon immediately led him over to the kitchen and got him some painkillers and a glass of water, and rubbed Castiel’s back soothingly while the angel swallowed them.  
  
Eden looked over at them from where she was standing with the others in the living room, and she smiled when she saw how loving Dean was with Castiel now. She had missed seeing that. “I’m glad they aren’t fighting anymore,” she smiled.  
  
“Yeah. You’ve been pretty upset by it lately,” Jason murmured into her ear as he stood behind her and placed his hands on her stomach. Eden smiled and leaned back into him. Her wings were folded behind her and were squeezed between them as Jason hugged her from behind, but it didn’t feel uncomfortable. She sighed contently and brushed her tail against his leg.  
  
“I’m also glad they aren’t fighting,” Noah spoke in a small voice.  
  
Gabriel frowned at them. “They’ve been fighting?”  
  
“Yeah, for weeks,” Adrian told him. “Dad’s been edgy since grandpa got the heart attack, and then there were a lot of things happening at work and he had to work overtime until 8-10pm at night. He was really irritated when he came home, and sometimes he and papa got into a fight because both of them were too easily annoyed by each other.” He kept his voice down a little so that Dean and Castiel wouldn’t hear him so easily.  
  
“Huh, really.” Gabriel glanced over at Dean and Castiel, and watched as Dean was being extra affectionate with the submissive angel.  
  
“Yeah, it was pretty bad,” Isaac said. “Especially right before papa hurt his wing…”  
  
“Gabriel and I get into fights too. It’s very normal,” Katie assured them and offered Noah a comforting smile when he stared around at them with a sad expression.  
  
Dean and Castiel came back over to them again, and Gabriel stared between them. “So now that the two of you have made up after your fighting, let’s see how well Dean can keep it in his pants until Cassie’s wing has healed. From what I heard this morning when Noah handed you the phone, it sounds like you’re already having trouble keeping your hands to yourself,” he muttered and glared at Dean.  
  
Both Dean and Castiel’s faces went bright red at Gabriel’s words, and the kids both snickered and made disgusted faces.  
  
“Hey, I wasn’t hurting him,” Dean growled and gave Gabriel an annoyed glare in return.  
  
Gabriel was about to retort something when Katie rolled her eyes and put a firm hand on his shoulder. “Cut it out already; it’s their business, not yours. And don’t bring up such personal subjects around the children – or other people for that matter.” She gave him a firm glare when Gabriel turned his head to protest at her.  
  
The brown-winged angel closed his mouth again, sighing in defeat. “Fine, I’ll shut up,” he mumbled.  
  
Castiel was relieved that Gabriel let the subject drop, and Eden and the others giggled at how Katie could easily make Gabriel look like an obedient puppy.  
  
“Women are scary…” Isaac muttered.  
  
Lily turned her head and gave him a smug smile. “I hope your future mate can keep you under control like that as well.”  
  
“Shut up; I’m not gonna have a mate, _ever._ I don’t need someone to tell me what to do,” Isaac muttered back.  
  
“We’ll see about that,” Lily grinned.  
  
They spent the day talking and chatting, and talked about the things that had happened in their lives lately, although mostly avoiding the topic about Dean and Castiel’s fight. Gabriel was surprised to hear that Castiel had made contact with Balthazar again and he had poked fun at Dean, saying he had competition now. Dean responded by growling and wrapping a possessive arm around Castiel, which made the submissive angel blush and everyone else laugh. Of course Gabriel knew that his brother had no such interest in Balthazar now that he was with Dean.  
  
The children all got along well, and Castiel smiled at how his children enjoyed the company of Gabriel and his family. Gabriel was still Isaac’s big idol, and the two of them managed to pull a prank on both Jason and Adrian. Noah spent most of the day playing with Heidi and Molly, and Heidi was thrilled that Noah had some dolls they could play with, even though Isaac poked fun at it. Loki and Mark were about the same age as Lily and Isaac, so they naturally got along well and shared stories from school.  
  
Castiel winced every time he moved his body in a wrong way, causing his broken wing to hurt, and laughing also made it hurt slightly sometimes. Dean, however, was being good at offering him comfort and making sure he took painkillers. It was the first time for a few weeks that Dean was finally home during the weekend instead of working, and Castiel was glad that his mate managed to shake most the worries about his work out of his head and instead be present with their family, even though he could sense through their bond that it still bothered the demon in the back of his mind.  
  
The mood in the house was much better now and the children smiled more than they had in the past few weeks.  
  
Now they just had to wait for Castiel’s wing to heal so that he and Dean could go back to their usual sex life, and for things to go better at Dean’s work so that he wouldn’t be stressed anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now they finally made up again :) In a few weeks Castiel’s wing should be healed enough for them to have sex again. The ending of his chapter kind of sucks because I just couldn’t make it sound right, sorry about that.
> 
> And the Mx. thing was something I looked up so it should be a real honorific.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	55. Chapter 55

**May 2034 (Castiel is 44 (almost 45), Dean is 46, Eden is 20 (almost 21), Adrian is 17, the twins are 13, Noah is 8 years old).**  
  
Noah had turned 8 years old on the 7th of May and was at the end of the second grade.  
  
In mid-May it was finally time for Castiel to get his bandages removed. He hadn’t worked for the first week because of pain, but after that week was over and he was feeling a little better he returned to work but he no longer stood on the stepladders or other high places again just yet – neither Dean, Anna, nor his boss would let him.  
  
Noah had gotten sick a few days ago with pain in his throat, coughing, trouble swallowing food sometimes, and a fever, so Dean had stayed home with him for two days since the boy was too sick to go to school. Things were going better at Dean’s work although he still had to work on their strategy of retaining customers, but he had decided to just work from home on the two days were he looked after Noah. His colleagues could handle the mechanic work while he was absent.  
  
It was Thursday and Dean got ready to leave the house at 1:30pm to go and pick up Castiel from work and drive him to the hospital, and then drive Noah to the pediatrician afterwards. He had been working on his laptop by the dining table downstairs while Noah lay on the couch, watching TV and taking small naps whenever his energy got drained. The boy coughed a lot and Dean cringed in sympathy at his son.  
  
Dean closed down his laptop and got from the table, heading over to the living room. “Ready to go?” he asked and looked over at where Noah was lying on his stomach on the couch with his chin on a pillow. Noah’s wings reached almost to his knees now, and they lay flat against his back while he watched cartoons except for when something exciting happened on TV which caused his wings to flare absently.  
  
Noah turned his head, coughed weakly, and glanced over at Dean. “Are we going already?” Molly lay on the floor just next to the couch so that Noah could reach down to her every now and then and pat her.  
  
“Yep, we gotta take papa to the hospital and have the doctor take a look at you afterwards,” Dean smiled. “C’mon.” He nodded his head in the direction of the entrance hall, urging Noah to get up.  
  
Noah groaned and slowly got up from the couch, grabbing his stuffed animal from the table. “But I don’t wanna go to the doctor…” His voice was a little affected from coughing and being weak with fever, so it sounded a little hoarse and he couldn’t speak that loud.  
  
“What are you talking about? You like Gilda.”  
  
“She’s nice, but I don’t like when she has to look me all over…” the boy murmured and turned off the TV with the remote. He coughed as he stepped around Molly and slowly went over to Dean.  
  
Dean chuckled. “No one likes that, but it’s her job.”  
  
“I know,” Noah murmured, coughing weakly. “And I don’t want you to stay home from work ‘cause of me anymore… Your work is important.” He glanced guiltily up at Dean from under his lashes.  
  
Dean gave him a small smile and reached out his hand to ruffle his hair with affection. His tail brushed against Noah’s leg in a reassuring gesture. “Nah, don’t worry about, it’s just for two days. It’s nice for me to work from home for once, but I can’t take more days off right now so your papa has to stay home with you tomorrow.”  
  
“When do I have to go back to school?” Noah asked as they went into the entrance hall together to get dressed for going out.  
  
“When your fever is down, so that’s probably next week,” Dean said while putting on his shoes and pushing Molly out of the way when she walked in front of him. He glanced at Noah who scrunched up his nose a little. “Why? You don’t wanna go back?”  
  
“No… Tim and Josh make fun of me, and I don’t like it,” Noah murmured. “And I don’t like homework either…”  
  
A worried frown formed on Dean’s face as he heard Noah tell him that. “They still make fun of you? What are they saying?” He tried to keep the growl out of his voice to not scare Noah. He hated when the other kids didn’t treat his children properly, and there was nothing worse for Dean than to watch his kids being upset and sad about something the other kids at school had said or done.  
  
“They say that I’m weird, and when I got sick on Monday Tim said that I’m only sick because my DMA or something is messed up…” Noah’s forehead furrowed as he said the word ‘DMA’ since he didn’t really know the word or if he had remembered it right.  
  
Dean clenched his teeth. “I’ll call those boys’ parents tonight and have a talk with them. Don’t listen to anything they say; they’re just assholes who are fucked up in the head.”  
  
Noah gasped and stared up at his father with wide eyes. “You said bad words!”  
  
“Yeah, I did… Don’t tell your papa,” Dean smirked and gave him a small wink. He opened the front the door when they were ready to leave.  
  
Noah giggled. “I won’t.” He coughed a bit again, wincing at the soreness in his throat, and quickly said goodbye to Molly before going outside with Dean who locked up the house. They went over to Tahoe which Dean had used this morning to drive Cas and the other kids to work and school with. Castiel still couldn’t drive because of his bandaged wing, and he needed a lot of space in the backseat.  
  


 

***

  
  
They picked up Castiel from his workplace and drove to the hospital where the angel would get the bandages removed and have a final x-ray taken to see if the bone had healed completely yet. Noah clung to Castiel’s left side as they walked through the corridors in the hospital, and Dean walked on his other side and smiled fondly at Noah’s shyness. The boy had taken his stuffed cat Missie with him to play with while the doctors took care of Castiel’s wing, and he clutched it against his chest as they walked.  
  
Suddenly as they passed through the section dividing the maternity ward from the wing-specialized part of the hospital Charlie came hurrying through the corridor with her face buried in papers about her current patient.  
  
“Whoops,” Charlie exclaimed when she almost walked into them, and they all blinked at each other when they recognized the other’s faces.  
  
“Charlie?” Dean said, surprised to see her. Castiel was equally surprised. They hadn’t seen her since Cas got his IUD replaced two years ago.  
  
“Oh, it’s you guys!” Charlie grinned, excited to see them again. She smiled at Dean and Castiel before looking down at Noah who took a small step back and glanced up at her warily. “And that must be Noah,” she smiled and leaned down to level with him. “Aren’t you a cutie.” She grinned and stared at him in adoration.  
  
Dean chuckled when Noah blushed slightly, although his fever made him paler than usual.  
  
“He doesn’t look too good,” Charlie stated with a worried frown and straightened up again.  
  
“Yeah, the little guy is sick so we’re taking him to Gilda afterwards.”  
  
“My mate will take good care of him.” Charlie gave them a grin and a wink. “Otherwise you tell me and I will personally kick her sweet butt.”  
  
Dean laughed and Castiel chuckled.  
  
Charlie turned her attention to Castiel and the wing that was wrapped in bandages by his side. “Ow, you don’t look good either, Castiel.”  
  
“I know, but I’m getting the bandages removed now,” Castiel replied, smiling. Noah coughed weakly next to him and leaned his head against Castiel’s side to rest. The boy was tired and had little energy because of his sickness.  
  
“Oh, that sounds nice. Bet that bandage is a real pain in the ass.”  
  
Dean laughed, and Noah suddenly tugged on Castiel’s shirt, making the angel turn his head to look down at him. “Papa, who is she?” he asked curiously.  
  
Charlie answered before Castiel could open his mouth, “I’m the one who helped your papa give birth to you.”  
  
Noah blinked and looked up at his parents for confirmation.  
  
“Yeah, that’s right. Charlie helped bringing you and all your siblings into the world,” Dean smiled, and Castiel nodded when Noah stared up at him.  
  
“And you were such a tiny and cute baby,” Charlie grinned before glancing at Castiel. “If I remember right, Adrian was the biggest baby you had,” she said with a thoughtful expression on her face.  
  
“Yeah, he was,” Castiel confirmed with a soft smile.  
  
“Is he a big, tough alpha now?”  
  
“Of course he is; he takes after me,” Dean spoke with a smug smirk. Castiel rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile.  
  
Charlie laughed. “Oh, I bet he does.” She glanced down at Noah with a smile. “Are you still bothered by not having a tail? I remember your papa telling me you weren’t so happy about not having one.”  
  
Noah’s face saddened a bit and he averted her eyes slightly. “I still want to have a tail… All the others at home touch tails all the time but I can’t join them…” Castiel pulled Noah closer to his body and rubbed his arm soothingly. The angel cast a helpless glance at Dean who also looked quite sad by Noah’s statement.  
  
“Aww, don’t be sad. I don’t have a tail either, and neither does your papa. You’re still very special even though you don’t have a tail,” Charlie told him. “Who needs a tail anyway when they’ve got such pretty wings and gorgeous eyes like you?”  
  
A small smile tugged at Noah’s lips, and Castiel and Dean shared a warm smile.  
  
Charlie looked down at her wristwatch and they watched as her eyes went impossible wide. “Oh holy cow on roller skates! I’m late for my patient! See you guys later, and it was nice seeing you again!” she quickly said as she hurried past them and rushed down the corridor.  
  
“You too, Charlie,” Dean yelled after her, chuckling at how she almost tripped and bumped into people. “She hasn’t changed at all,” he grinned with fondness in his voice.  
  
Castiel smiled, and they walked down the corridor towards the room where he would get his bandages off.  
  
Noah sat down on a chair and watched quietly as the doctor and nurses helped taking the bandages off Castiel’s wing, and how Dean rubbed circles into the angel’s shoulder until it was over. Missie kept him entertained most of the time, but he couldn’t stop looking when the doctors touched his papa’s wing. He didn’t like that they were touching Castiel like that since wings weren’t supposed to be touched by just anyone.  
  
Once the bandages were off and an x-ray was taken Castiel sighed in relief now that he no longer had to have anyone touching and examining his wing. Dean rubbed his lower back while they waited for the x-ray results which would be ready soon.  
  
“Feeling better?” Dean asked.  
  
Castiel sighed and leaned into his mate. “Much better.”  
  
Dean smirked and leaned in to whisper something at him. “You’re gonna feel much better tonight after I’ve made you come on my cock multiple times before bed.” He purred the words into Castiel’s ear whose face went completely red.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel chastised in a whisper and glanced around in paranoia. The doctor was in another room to print the x-ray, and Noah was sitting on the chair over by the wall and couldn’t hear them.  
  
Dean grinned smugly and moved his hand further down Castiel’s back, giving his ass a tight squeeze before pulling back. Castiel yelped in surprise, causing Noah to look up in wonder, but his wings acted as a shield so that Noah couldn’t see where Dean’s hand was. Castiel glared briefly at Dean and straightened up when the doctor returned to the room.  
  
The x-ray revealed that the bone had healed just fine, which was a relief because then Castiel wouldn’t need to wear any more bandages.  
  
After it was over they drove off to Gilda’s clinic so she could have a look at Noah. Castiel could finally sit in the passenger seat again now that the bandages were no longer an obstacle for him.  
  
Waiting in the doctor’s clinic took twenty minutes because there was some delay, and Dean stared impatiently at the clock. They were going to be a little late to pick up Adrian and the twins, but he had already texted them about it. The clinic was filled with children and their parents, waiting their turn. Dean had his eyes on another alpha demon seated by the wall across from him, and the two of them glared each other down after the guy kept sending disgusted and hateful looks at Dean, Castiel, and at Noah. Every time the guy’s eyes wandered over to stare at Noah who was sitting quietly in his chair, browsing through a cartoon magazine while coughing weakly every now and then, Dean would give the guy a low warning growl. He didn’t like the way he was staring at Noah, and thankfully the boy seemed oblivious of it at the moment.  
  
Castiel shifted uncomfortably as he sat between Dean and Noah. He could feel Dean’s anger and how his mate tried desperately not to pick a fight with the other alpha in the middle of the waiting room.  
  
When it was their turn to enter Dean growled threateningly at the other alpha demon when the guy glared at Noah with so much contempt that the boy flinched when he noticed it. Dean flared his sharpened wings in anger, but Castiel quickly dragged him into the patient room before Dean could attack the other guy.  
  
“Why did he stare like that?” Noah asked with a small voice and glanced up at them as they entered Gilda’s clinic room. There was hurt written all over his face, and Castiel brushed his wing against him for reassurance.  
  
“Because he’s an asshole. Don’t mind him,” Dean growled and closed the door behind them.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel warned when he saw Gilda’s mortified expression.  
  
“What was that about?” Gilda asked, blinking at them.  
  
“Some guy in the waiting room was being racist,” Dean explained, and Gilda nodded in understanding.  
  
Noah starting coughing all of sudden, and Castiel immediately rubbed his back to make him feel better.  
  
“Aww, someone’s sick, I hear,” Gilda said. She gave Noah a sympathetic smile and leaned down to look at him. “Not feeling well?”  
  
Noah glanced up at her and quietly shook his head.  
  
“He’s been having a slight fever for about three days now,” Castiel explained and continued rubbing Noah’s back.  
  
“Let’s get you looked at, then,” Gilda smiled at Noah and gestured for them to come over to the patient table.  
  
Noah shied a little away from her at first but quickly became more trustful towards her. She was always being nice and patient with him which made him feel more comfortable. She took his temperature, checked his throat and mouth, and weighed and took his blood pressure as a part of a routine.  
  
“Well, seems like he’s got tonsillitis which causes his fever, the coughing, and the swelling of the tonsils,” Gilda said after examining Noah.  
  
“The tonsils don’t need to be removed, do they?” Dean asked, hoping the answer was no since he didn’t want Noah to go through a surgery and they couldn’t really afford it right now.  
  
“No, his condition is not life threatening. Mostly tonsils are only removed if they are repeatedly getting infected or if they swell to the point that the child cannot breathe or eat at all. Noah’s problem with swallowing comes from the tonsils being swollen and hurting slightly, but it isn’t so bad that he can’t eat at all. I’ll give him some medicine to reduce the pain and fever, and next week he should be feeling much better.” Gilda went over to her computer again and began writing out a prescription for them.  
  
Dean and Castiel both sighed in relief, and Noah clutched Missie tightly against himself.  
  
“Just let him get plenty of rest and fluids, and give him food that’s easy to chew and swallow,” Gilda said and handed Castiel the prescription. “If anything changes for the worse, don’t hesitate to contact me again.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks, Gilda,” Dean told her and gave her a grateful smile.  
  
Gilda smiled. “Oh! And I have something for you.” She looked down at Noah and picked up a large jar from the desk and put it down in front of Noah. “You may pick one item that you like,” she told him with a friendly smile.  
  
Noah’s eyes widened in excitement, and he quickly browsed his hand through the jar to look for an item he liked. The jar was filled with tiny dinosaur figures, and he picked out a small, cute-looking orange parasaurolophus figure that he liked. “Thanks,” he told Gilda with a shy smile.  
  
They walked out of the clinic again, and Dean grinned at Castiel when Noah seemed a little more cheerful now.  
  


 

***

  
  
They picked up Adrian and the twins on the way, and when they came home Castiel and Lily helped each other cook dinner. Dean had a bit of work to do on his laptop so he went upstairs to the workroom for an hour, while Isaac watched some TV with Noah, and Adrian went into his room.  
  
Lily had just gotten her first period on Sunday so she was still having stomach pains and felt rather annoyed by it. With her period followed the maturing of her oil glands which were swollen and leaked pretty badly for the first few days. It had been embarrassing for her to go to school with, but her wings shielded her wet shirt from other’s view and Castiel had bought her some perfume which countered the heavy scent of the oil.  
  
Lily was a bit of a late bloomer compared to Eden who had been 12 when she matured. Submissives’ oil glands would also begin to leak a lot when they reached their fertile age, but they generally matured early – often at the age of 10-13. Castiel had been 11 years old when he had matured, although he first got his first heat after being bonded to Dean at the age of 19. ‘Maturing’ meant that the person was capable of forming mating bonds now and that the body was ready to start its heat cycle when the bond was formed.  
  
Castiel cast a worried glance at Lily when she kept twitching her shoulders in discomfort while they helped each other cook baked salmon with French fries and vegetables.  
  
“Papa, how long are my oil glands gonna be sore and sensitive like this? It’s really annoying…” Lily murmured irritably while she cooked the vegetables. Castiel stood to her left and was making béarnaise sauce in a pot.  
  
“It varies a lot. Mine were oversensitive for almost two weeks, but the leaking stopped after four days,” Castiel told her. He glanced at her white wings which looked a lot like his own. “Did yours stop leaking yet?”  
  
“Yeah,” Lily murmured and stared down into the vegetables which were cooking in the pot next to the sauce. “But my shirts are all a mess now… And my stomach hurts.”  
  
Castiel smiled, although he felt quite sorry for his daughter. “I will wash your shirts so that there is nothing to see afterwards. But I hear eating less helps with the stomach pains.”  
  
“No way, I’m way too hungry to eat less! And this is one of my favorite dishes!” Lily exclaimed.  
  
Castiel laughed and brushed his wing against hers fondly. He was glad he could finally use his right wing again, and he smiled when he felt Lily reciprocate his gesture.  
  
Isaac suddenly popped up in the kitchen. “What are you guys talking about?” he asked curiously and went over to stare down into the pots.  
  
Lily flushed with embarrassment and harshly shoved her twin brother away after he had pushed himself in front of her to look. “Nothing, and go away! You’re blocking my view.”  
  
Isaac stepped back a little but just made some mocking sounds at his sister which made her slap his arm in annoyance. Molly had come over to the kitchen too, but she quickly stepped back when Isaac grinned at Lily and took a step back, almost stepping on Molly’s paw.  
  
“Don’t fight in the kitchen,” Castiel scolded them. He glanced over towards the TV but couldn’t see Noah because the couch was in the way. “What is Noah doing?” he asked and stared at Isaac.  
  
“He’s napping. Again,” Isaac replied. “I hope he doesn’t infect me with whatever sickness he has…”  
  
“As long as you all wash your hands regularly and don’t come too close to him you should be fine,” Castiel told him.  
  
Castiel and Lily continued with the cooking, and after a few minutes Dean and Adrian finally came downstairs again. They ate dinner by the dining table together, but Noah didn’t eat much. Afterwards the kids did their homework, played some card game together with Noah, and when it was time for bed Castiel and Dean had to struggle with Noah to make him take the pain and fever medicine that Gilda had prescribed for him. Noah didn’t like swallowing pills, so Castiel always had to get creative with yogurt to make the boy eat them.  
  
Noah was put to bed at 7:50pm when he was too tired to stay awake anymore, and the twins headed to bed at 9. Adrian was allowed to decide by himself when he went to sleep, as long as he was able to wake up in the morning and not slow the others down when they left in the car.  
  
After the twins had gone upstairs Castiel cleaned up some of Noah’s toys from the living room which the boy had entertained himself with while he was sick. He barely noticed Dean approaching him until the demon suddenly stood right behind him after Castiel had straightened up again after having bent down to pick up the toys. The angel tried not to flinch in surprise, and he glared over his shoulder at Dean who had a smug look on his face. He knew the demon had been checking out his ass while he had bent down.  
  
Dean smirked and got into Castiel’s personal space; standing right behind him and wrapped his arms around the angel’s waist, pulling him back against his own body. Castiel moved his wings a little to give Dean more space, and Dean leaned in and breathed against the angel’s neck, causing Castiel to shudder and close his eyes. “What do you say? Should we go upstairs and have that hot make up sex we never got to have after our fight last month?” He curled his tail around Castiel’s upper thigh and felt the angel’s soft feathers brush against it.  
  
“We’ve had plenty of sex, Dean, just not the penetrative kind,” Castiel murmured.  
  
“I think my tail has penetrated you multiple times in the past few weeks, though. One night you screamed so loud I bet the kids could hear it.” Dean nuzzled the angel’s neck and chuckled slightly as he spoke.  
  
Castiel groaned in irritation. “You don’t have to remind me. And you totally made me do that on purpose.”  
  
Dean laughed and leaned back a little. “Maybe just a bit on purpose…” he smirked.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and turned around to face Dean. The demon placed his hands on Castiel’s hips when he faced him, and he dug his fingers into the hips possessively. They stood so close that their crotches were almost touching, but Castiel didn’t need to feel Dean to know that the demon was already hard in his pants.  
  
“I would love to go upstairs with you, but I have to clean the rest up and use the bathroom first,” Castiel murmured and tried to pry himself out of Dean’s hold, but the demon only tightened his hands on his hips.  
  
Dean let out a small, impatient growl. “Better hurry, then, ‘cause I’m too horny to wait much longer.”  
  
Suddenly there were footsteps on the stairs, and they both turned their heads to see Adrian appearing in the doorway to the entrance hall. The teenager stared back at them as they stood over in front of the TV. “What?” Adrian said when his parents stared back at him, and Castiel’s eyes were wide almost like he had been caught doing something wrong.  
  
Both Castiel and Dean slumped in relief when it seemed that Adrian hadn’t heard their conversation.  
  
“Nothing,” Dean spoke and pulled away from Castiel. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?” He raised an eyebrow at his oldest son.  
  
“It’s only ten past nine or something. I just came down to get a glass of milk,” Adrian replied and made his way over to the kitchen. He was dressed in a t-shirt that was a little too big on him, sweatpants, and was bare-footed.  
  
“Just don’t play those online games until after midnight or you’re gonna be grumpy tomorrow morning.”  
  
“I’ll stop playing at 10, like I always do.” Adrian rolled his eyes and opened the fridge to get the milk. He played some online games in the evening but it wasn’t something he spent several hours of his day doing. He had always been a social guy who liked to hang out with his friends, but since his ex-girlfriend cheated on him he had begun gaming a bit more than usual before bed at night. Dean and Castiel were a little worried since Adrian didn’t spent as much time downstairs with them anymore, but they hoped things would get better with time.  
  
Adrian headed upstairs afterwards, saying good night to them both, and Castiel went to prepare himself for bed.  
  
When the angel was done cleaning up, taking his suppressants, and doing his other usual chores before bed, he finally went into the master bedroom where Dean was waiting. He had only just gotten inside and had closed and locked the door behind him when Dean was suddenly on him.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel exclaimed in surprise when the demon growled possessively and pushed him up against the wall behind the door. Castiel half-heartedly tried to push his mate back because the wall was a bad place to do this at, but when Dean started sucking bruises into his neck and pressed himself against his body, the angel went limp and shuddered in response.  
  
Dean almost immediately buried his hands in Castiel’s soft feathers, making Castiel cry out in pleasure. The demon covered his mate’s neck in kisses and marks, and he let out a satisfied growl when the angel bared his neck to him in invitation.  
  
“Need you so badly, Cas,” Dean husked against the angel’s neck and tightened his hands in the soft feathers. Castiel’s right wing needed grooming pretty badly since the feathers were a mess after having been covered by bandages for so long, but Dean didn’t really mind them looking like that. He liked when Cas looked messy in the bedroom.  
  
“Dean – _oh!_ – I need you too,” Castiel moaned and grasped at Dean’s shirt.  
  
The demon growled before moving his hands down to open Castiel’s pants and quickly pulled them and the underwear down the angel’s legs. Castiel quickly stepped out of them and reached out to unbuckle Dean’s belt and unzip his pants. He groaned in approval when Dean’s erect cock sprung free, curling up towards the demon’s stomach. The swelling of the veins on the organ told Castiel that his mate was almost going crazy with the want to be inside him, so Castiel quickly moved his leg up and wrapped it around Dean’s hip. Dean responded by grabbing a hold of Castiel’s ass and lifted him up so that the angel’s legs were wrapped around his waist and Dean was crowding him up against the wall.  
  
When Castiel shifted his hips so that Dean’s cock pressed against his entrance, Dean quickly pulled back a little. “Cas, wait, I haven’t stretched you— ah, Jesus!” he exclaimed loudly when Castiel pushed himself against Dean so that the demon’s cock slipped inside him. Dean groaned at the tight feeling of Cas’ ass surrounding him and taking him in, and it took him a few seconds to realize how that had happened. He snapped his head up and stared into Castiel’s face which looked kind of smug. “You stretched yourself.” It wasn’t a question, and his voice came out hoarser than he intended. His dick gave an interested twitch inside the angel.  
  
“Yes, I decided to spare you the trouble since I knew you would be impatient,” Castiel spoke, smiling smugly at Dean and gasped when the demon’s dick slipped further into him. “Fuck me, Dean,” he demanded and looked the demon straight in the eye.  
  
Dean didn’t need to be told twice, and he let out a hungry growl before pushing the angel up against the wall and began pounding into him, hard and deep. Castiel mewled and clutched at Dean’s clothed back, pulling painfully hard at Dean’s feathers. Dean hissed but ignored the pain since the angel’s desperate action only made him even hornier.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel moaned and threw his head back against the wall that he was being pounded into. “Dean, the wall… it’s making noise,” he groaned. “Let’s move to the – _ah_ – to the bed. _Oh god!_ ” he cried out when Dean snapped his hips forward particularly hard and nailed his prostate and cervix straight on. The demon was pounding so fast and hard into him it made Castiel pant and mewl in a way that was almost embarrassingly needily.  
  
Dean grunted irritably before using his hands on Cas’ ass to support the angel’s weight as he backed away from the wall and moved them over to the bed. His dick was still buried deep inside his mate and they didn’t separate as Dean practically threw the both of them on the bed. The bed bounced as they landed on it, and Castiel barely had time to gasp in surprise before Dean was thrusting into him again.  
  
Their clothes started bothering Dean who quickly got them removed from their bodies, and as soon as they were both naked Dean immediately pressed Castiel back into the mattress and continued fucking into him.  
  
Castiel moaned and mewled shamelessly under the demon, and he pressed the back of his heels against Dean’s ass to make him go deeper inside. He wasn’t sure how the pillow under his lower back had ended up where it had, but it helped Dean get a good angle as he pounded into him. He closed his eyes and gasped when he already felt his orgasm pooling in his abdomen, threatening to overwhelm him. Dean’s face was buried his neck, nipping at his skin and bruising it, but Castiel didn’t care about that at the moment, even though it would be embarrassing to go to work with. He felt Dean begin to lose his rhythm, telling him his mate was close to climax as well, and Castiel hugged Dean as close to his body as he could and buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, inhaling the alpha’s musky scent. Dean smelled particularly good when he was horny, and Castiel dwelled in the scent and in the feeling of his mate moving inside of him.  
  
“Mine,” Dean growled against Castiel’s neck and bit at the skin.  
  
Castiel shuddered and tightened his arms around Dean. “Always.”  
  
Dean’s rhythm faltered at that. “Cas,” he moaned before he finally came, releasing his seed deep inside Castiel.  
  
The feeling of his mate’s warm seed filling him up was enough to bring Castiel over the final edge. He cried out into Dean’s neck, clenching around the demon’s cock inside him which was still filling him up, and jerked as he came between their stomachs.  
  
Dean gasped softly against Castiel’s neck, and he gently nuzzled the skin there while calming down from their climaxes. Castiel’s wings were spread out on both sides of the angel, and Dean’s own wings slumped down to the sides and covered the white wings under them.  
  
“Mmmm, that was nice make up sex,” Dean murmured into Castiel’s neck, and the angel could feel him smirk against his skin.  
  
“Yes, it was,” Castiel agreed and hummed softly. He absently ran his hands over Dean’s back who was still resting on top of him, but at least Dean was keeping most of his weight off of him.  
  
“Any pain in your wing?” Dean asked, nuzzling at Castiel’s neck absently.  
  
Castiel smiled and let his hand run up and down the base of Dean’s left wing bone, making the demon purr into his neck. “No, only pleasure.”  
  
Dean suddenly leaned back and looked down at Castiel. His lips curled into a mischievous smirk. “Ready for round two?” Castiel frowned and was about to speak when he suddenly realized that Dean’s member wasn’t soft inside him. His frown deepened, and Dean explained, “I was very horny when we started this, and I really wanna go again.”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “You truly are insatiable,” he muttered and gave Dean a half-hearted glare.  
  
Dean grinned. “Maybe, but at least my dick doesn’t go limp with age like humans’ do, so you’ve got nothing to complain about.”  
  
“No… But I’m still oversensitive right now.”  
  
“I’ll go easy on you,” Dean promised and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Castiel’s neck over the bite marks he had left there. He hadn’t drawn blood but the skin was red and Dean could see his own teeth marks there.  
  
The angel closed his eyes and moaned softly at the affectionate gesture, and he opened his eyes again when Dean pulled his dick out of him. Castiel cringed when he felt come leaking out of his hole, and he instinctively clenched up to keep it inside. Dean smirked when he noticed what Castiel was doing, before gesturing for his mate to roll over on his stomach. The angel did so with a curious frown on his forehead, and Dean’s dick twitched with interest when he was presented with his mate’s round and perfect ass which was slowly leaking Dean’s come. Dean groaned at the sight and pressed his thumb over the fucked-out hole, watching it clench at the touch. The angel gave a soft gasp as Dean’s thumb trailed the rim teasingly, and Dean couldn’t stop staring at the way his come flowed out of the angel.  
  
“God, you’re so gorgeous,” Dean purred and grasped the angel’s right buttock with his hand.  
  
Castiel visibly shuddered on the bed, and the pillow was now lying under his hips so that his ass was still pushed upwards in a perfect angle for Dean.  
  
Dean couldn’t help but lean down and lick his tongue over his mate’s hole, licking up his own come in the process.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel exclaimed and bucked on the bed, and Dean quickly put a hand on his ass to keep him still. Castiel groaned and buried his face in his pillow, and he gasped into it as he felt Dean’s tongue lick over his entrance and push into him. He was slowly beginning to harden again at the stimulations, and he pressed his member into the pillow under him.  
  
Dean continued moving his tongue over the angel’s ass, cleaning him up and tasting both of them. He hummed in approval when he saw how much Castiel’s inner thighs and small balls were covered in his semen and in the angel’s own slick, and he started licking his way down towards his mate’s balls. Castiel jolted slightly when Dean’s tongue pressed against his perineum, and he couldn’t help but wriggle his ass in response. Dean chuckled against him and finally pulled away.  
  
Castiel whined softly and turned his head to look at Dean over his shoulder, wanting to know what his mate was up to. He watched as Dean moved up to hover over his body and leaned his face down to lick and suck at his oil glands, humming at the taste of honey. It didn’t take long before Castiel became a writhing, moaning mess, and he let out a pathetic whine when Dean once again pulled away and stopped his ministrations. Castiel barely had time to look over his shoulder at Dean again before Dean shoved his cock into him once more. Castiel keened, loud and shamelessly, and grasped the sheets tightly as the demon filled him up once again. “Oh god,” he gasped into the pillow when Dean was buried balls deep inside him. His body was still tingling from his recent orgasm and it felt slightly different this time when Dean pushed into him. His dick was fully hard again by now, brought back to life by all the sensations.  
  
“No god, just me,” Dean smirked against his hear.  
  
Castiel groaned, annoyed with Dean’s smugness, but he didn’t have time to retort something before Dean started to thrust into him. The demon moved into him slowly and sensually, letting both of them just enjoy the feel of being joined. Castiel started purring before he even realized he was doing so, and Dean smirked and nibbled at the back of his shoulder possessively. Their wings were spread out to their sides, and Dean’s were pushing down against Castiel’s dominantly. The speed of the thrusts increased as Dean felt Castiel get more comfortable with it, and soon he was pounding the angel into the mattress again.  
  
Gasps and moans filled the room, and Dean gave a pleased growl when he smelled Castiel’s oil beginning to leak out in larger amounts now, and felt his ass slicking up even more; signaling the angel’s heavy arousal.  
  
“You close, Cas?” Dean rasped against the angel’s ear, still pounding into him at full force to the point where the bed was starting to make loud noises.  
  
“Yes, I need – oh Dean! – I need…”  
  
“You need what, angel?” Dean purred and placed a tender kiss on the angel’s shoulder.  
  
Castiel whined loudly. His body was assaulted by numerous sensations, and Dean’s intimate gesture just now was almost enough to make him come again. “My wings… I need to feel you touch them again, please.”  
  
Dean growled, approving of that idea, and he moved his right hand through Castiel’s right wing which had just healed. He used his other arm to keep some of his weight off Castiel to not crush him, and he tried to keep his rhythm steady as he turned some of his attention to the beautiful wings that were spread out on either side of his mate. Castiel let out a long, deep moan and buried his face in his pillow when Dean touched his wing. Dean immediately moved his hand over the most sensitive places on the healed wing bone and paid close attention to the sound coming from his mate. Then he lifted his chest slightly from Castiel’s back and moved his hand down to touch the oil glands, sending even more sparks of pleasure through Castiel.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel yelped and jolted under him.  
  
“C’mon, Cas, I know you can do it. _Come,_ ” Dean growled against Castiel’s ear and grasped the angel’s feathers tightly.  
  
Castiel came hard, crying out his pleasure and mewled as Dean fucked him through his second climax. It was almost too painful to come and yet it was the most wonderful thing ever. His body trembled through it, and Dean grunted on top of him and lost his rhythm again.  
  
“Fuuuck,” Dean groaned as he came again, exploding inside his mate. He leaned back and pulled out his dick, letting the rest of his come paint Castiel’s ass, lower back, and some of his feathers. He panted when it was over, and lazily moved his softening dick through the come on the angel’s ass and teased the head over the angel’s entrance. He smirked when he heard Castiel give an annoyed grunt. Castiel’s hole looked puffy and red from use, and it continued leaking small streams of come every now and then. It clenched when Dean nudged the head of his dick against it, letting his dick slide up and down repeatedly before he finally pulled away to get a towel.  
  
Dean’s limbs felt weak from the aftermath of his climaxes, but he quickly returned with a towel and began cleaning his come off of Castiel’s skin. He chuckled to himself when he saw Castiel just lying there, completely exhausted and boneless, and how the angel only responded to Dean’s ministrations with small grunts or hums. Dean threw the dirty towel in the corner and pushed Castiel’s underwear up his legs to put them back on him, before he finally removed the pillow under Castiel’s hip, put on his own underwear, unlocked the door, and crawled back into bed.  
  
Castiel opened an eye when Dean was back in bed, and the angel let out a groan before forcing himself to roll over on his side to face Dean.  
  
Dean smirked at him. “Tired?”  
  
“Yes, you tire me out.”  
  
Dean chuckled. “Hopefully that’s a good thing?”  
  
“Mostly, yes,” Castiel replied lazily and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again he looked straight back into the demon’s green eyes. “How are things at your work? Could you really afford those two days off to stay with Noah?”  
  
“Things are better… We’re becoming more competitive with the other garage so hopefully they’ll stop stealing our customers,” Dean murmured. “And staying home was kinda nice. It was stress-relieving… But I can’t stay home tomorrow, though.”  
  
“I know. I will stay home to be with Noah, and hopefully he can return to school on Monday.”  
  
Dean hummed and reached out his hand. He quickly found Castiel’s hand and entwined their fingers. “I’m glad your wing is healed,” he said, switching subjects. He stared down at their joined hands and gave Castiel’s hand a small squeeze. “I still keep thinking it was my fault…”  
  
Suddenly Castiel pulled his hand away from Dean’s, and the demon raised his gaze to stare at him, looking hurt, but then Castiel pushed their blankets aside and rolled over to sit on top of Dean, straddling him. Dean watched in bewilderment as Castiel grabbed a hold of both of his hands and pushed them down on either side of Dean’s head, trapping them there, and leaned down so that he was staring right into Dean’s face.  
  
“It wasn’t your fault,” Castiel said firmly and held Dean’s gaze. “Stop blaming yourself. It is true that it would likely not have happened if we hadn’t had a fight and I hadn’t had as many problems sleeping as I did, but you did not hurt my wing. I love you, Dean, even when we fight. And I swear to god you can piss me off and hurt me more than anyone else can, but you would not be able to do that to me if I didn’t love you the way I do.” His eyes never left Dean’s as he said the words, and he watched as Dean swallowed slowly, not knowing what to say. Castiel’s face softened a bit and he let go of the demon’s hands and brought his own hands up to cup Dean’s face. “And I forgive you for being more than ass to me back in April,” he spoke in a soft voice.  
  
“Cas…” Dean’s voice cracked slightly, but Castiel just smiled at him before leaning down and pressing his lips against Dean’s. Dean immediately responded, and they moved their lips together in a slow, intimate kiss. Castiel mewled into Dean’s mouth when the demon grasped his hair possessively, and teased his tongue with his own. They pulled back soon afterwards, panting and staring at each other with puffy lips. Dean moved his hand up to cup his mate’s cheek and gently stroked his thumb across the angel’s pink lips.  
  
“Dean…” The angel shuddered at the gesture before slowly getting off Dean and lying back down next to him. Dean pulled him close and shifted so that Castiel was resting against Dean’s side with his head on the alpha’s strong chest. The angel purred contently and closed his eyes as he listened to the steady heartbeat. He smiled when Dean moved his hand through his silken-soft feathers and curled his tail around his foot.  
  
“I love you too, Cas,” came Dean’s soft voice a few moments later.  
  
Castiel smiled and snuggled into Dean’s side, closing his eyes to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I didn’t mention Eden’s oil glands beginning to leak back when she matured, but I had forgotten it. In her case the oil first started flowing later that day or the next day, in case you’re wondering. And I got some question about how demons form mating bonds since they don’t have oil glands – well, demons form bonds at will, usually by reaching out to other’s minds, and it often happens during intimate relations such as sex or kissing (and it takes time to form that bond because it takes a lot of effort and concentration). They can still form bonds without the other’s consent, like angels can simply by touching the wing oil, but it’s more difficult. Both demons and angels can bond with humans but it’s a weaker bond since humans aren’t built for it.
> 
> And thank you so much to my lovely beta for helping me with the info about tonsillitis and giving me the suggestion in the first place! :)


	56. Chapter 56

**June 2034 (Castiel is 44 (almost 45), Dean is 46, Eden is 20 (almost 21), Adrian is 17, the twins are 13, Noah is 8 years old).**  
  
Noah continued to be a little sick over the next three weeks, which concerned Castiel a lot. The boy had gone back to school but he still wasn’t feeling entirely well and his appetite wasn’t the same yet. Noah had lost a bit of weight because of this and Castiel didn’t know what to do. Dean was still busy at work but he didn’t really work overtime anymore, and he figured that Noah would soon get healthy again since his condition had improved somewhat since they last took him to the doctor.  
  
It was a Tuesday morning in early June and Castiel got up from bed to wake up the children while Dean was still getting dressed. The angel went over and knocked on Adrian’s door, telling him to get up. Adrian always set his alarm clock in the morning, but Castiel knew how lazy the teenager was this early in the morning so he always knocked on his locked door to wake him up. Afterwards he went to Lily and Isaac’s rooms, telling them to get up. He stared in surprise when he entered Isaac’s room and saw him already up and getting dressed.  
  
“Jeez, papa! I’m getting dressed here!” Isaac exclaimed and quickly shoved his jeans up over his hips, zipping them up. He wore a green t-shirt which covered his upper body, but his demon-like wings were wrapped around himself as if to protect his modesty. He fumbled a bit with his tail which was only halfway through the tail hole in his jeans.  
  
“What’s wrong? Why are you up already?” Castiel asked and stared at Isaac suspiciously from where he was standing in the doorway. It wasn’t normal for Isaac to be up when Castiel came into his room in the mornings to wake him up, and he was always the one that was most troublesome to get out of bed. On the other hand, once Isaac was up he was always the most hyper and talkative of them all.  
  
For a brief moment Isaac’s eyes looked like that of a deer caught in the headlights, but only a second later his expression became unreadable – something he had most likely learned from Gabriel, Castiel figured.  
  
“Nothing. Just… I had to pee really badly earlier so I had to get up.”  
  
Castiel’s eyes narrowed a bit and he considered for a few moments if he believed that story or not. Usually when Isaac _did_ wake up early it was often a sign that he was up to no good. Castiel stared at his son for a few moments but he couldn’t tell if Isaac was telling the truth or lying to him, but Castiel did remember hearing someone out in the hallway before he got up from bed. After a few seconds the angel sighed. “Alright. Be down for breakfast soon,” he told him and left the room again, closing the door behind him.  
  
Lily came out of her room just after Castiel exited Isaac’s, and she yawned sleepy and padded across the hallway to get to the bathroom. She was wearing a nightgown, her hair and feathers were ruffled from sleep, and her tail moved lazily behind her, making Castiel chuckle fondly before he went over to Noah’s room at the end of the hallway.  
  
The angel knocked on the door before entering, like he always did, and he heard Noah groan in his bed when he entered the dark room. Castiel switched on the lights in the ceiling and watched as Noah rolled over on his side and pulled the blankets over himself to keep the light away.  
  
“Noah, it’s time to get up. You have to go to school,” Castiel spoke gently and walked over to the bed.  
  
“But I don’t want to, papa… I still don’t feel well,” Noah mumbled under the covers, coughing weakly. His throat was still sore, causing his voice to be a little weaker and hoarse sometimes.  
  
Castiel sighed and went over to pull the covers away from Noah’s body, and the boy protested heavily and tried to yank them back over himself but Castiel held on tightly to the blanket. His brows furrowed when he took in Noah’s pale face, and the angel reached out and put his hand on his son’s forehead. The skin wasn’t much warmer than usual so Castiel didn’t think that Noah’s fever was particularly high.  
  
“Come on. Get up,” Castiel said, and waited patiently for Noah to comply.  
  
Noah stared up at him with displeased eyes before slowly getting up. He shivered a bit when the colder air in the room hit his bare arms and legs, and he wrapped his wings around himself. He was wearing a nightgown with Hello Kitty on it which was his favorite, and Castiel smiled and gently brushed his wing against Noah when the boy finally went over to get some clothes from his drawers.  
  
Castiel began making Noah’s bed but frowned when he suddenly noticed something unusual lying on the sheets. He picked it up and saw that it was one of Noah’s light grey feathers. The angel’s frown deepened and he pulled the blanket off the bed and saw five more feathers lying underneath. Noah was too young to be molting, and he wouldn’t lose up to six feathers during one night in a natural way, meaning it had to be caused by sickness. It was common for angels, demons, and winged hybrids to lose some of their feathers if they were sick and their bodies were fighting an infection, and Castiel felt a sting of worry in his chest as he picked up the feathers. He glanced over at Noah who was fumbling with the buttons on the back of his nightgown below his wings. “Noah, have you been losing more feathers lately?”  
  
Noah froze and glanced over at Castiel. “Only for a week or so… Why?”  
  
“Nothing. Just get dressed, alright?” Castiel forced a smile and left the room, holding Noah’s feathers in his hands as he left. He had only just gotten out the room when there was a loud yelp further down the hallway to his left. Castiel whipped his head around and looked over at Adrian who had just exited his room and was standing in his doorway, completely drenched in water, and Isaac who was standing in front of Adrian and was laughing hysterically.  
  
“Oh. My. _God!_ ” Adrian exclaimed and looked down at his water-soaked pajamas. “I am going to fucking _kill you,_ Isaac!” he roared and spread out his sharpened wings in anger. He growled at Isaac when his brother just kept laughing.  
  
“Oh, you deserved it! You tripped me in the garden yesterday and made me fall face-down into the dirt.” Isaac was still holding the now empty bucket in his hand which he had used to throw water at Adrian with a moment ago. “And you were going to take a shower now anyway, so what’s your problem? I just helped you.” He laughed again, and his eyes were tearing up from it. Adrian just growled angrily and spread his wings further, making Isaac jump back but didn’t make him stop being amused.  
  
Lily had just exited the bathroom and stared at her brothers with a mortified expression from across the hallway, and Dean came out of the master bedroom as soon as he heard the noise.  
  
“Hey, what’s going on out here?” Dean demanded in an authoritative voice.  
  
Isaac immediately straightened up, although he still had trouble not showing his amusement.  
  
“Isaac threw a bucket of water at me! That’s what happened,” Adrian explained and glared daggers at Isaac.  
  
“It was revenge!” Isaac insisted, glaring back at his older brother.  
  
“I only tripped you yesterday because you were being rude,” Adrian snapped back at him.  
  
Castiel sighed, suddenly understanding why Isaac had been up that early this morning.  
  
“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Dean muttered and rolled his eyes. “You’re grounded, Isaac,” he said and gave Isaac a firm look.  
  
“ _What?!_ What about Adrian? He tripped me on purpose yesterday and he just gets to go free?!” Isaac exclaimed, growling at the unfair treatment.  
  
“Fine,” Dean groaned. “Adrian is grounded too, for a week – both of you. And I don’t wanna hear any protests,” he added when the both of them were about to open their mouths. “And you, Isaac – clean up the mess on the floor and dry it.” He turned and headed down the stairs.  
  
Adrian and Isaac shared an angry glare before parting ways. Isaac went to get the carpet cleaner while Adrian went inside his room to get some dry clothes and prepared to shower. Lily stood in front of the door to the bathroom and gave a helpless sigh. She went over to her room to get dressed before heading downstairs.  
  
Noah suddenly appeared behind Castiel, glancing out into the hallway in confusion. “What happened?”  
  
Castiel sighed. “Your brothers were being naughty and got grounded.”  
  
“Oh,” Noah spoke. He coughed a bit, and Castiel put a hand on his upper back and guided him downstairs.  
  
Molly was already awake and she quickly jumped over to greet them. While Noah was busy talking with Molly in the living room, Castiel went over to Dean in the kitchen.  
  
“Dean.”  
  
Dean looked up from where he was standing in front of the opened fridge and was taking things out of it to prepare breakfast, and he turned his gaze to look at Cas who came over to stand next to him. He glanced down when Castiel showed him six light grey feathers in his hand which appeared to be Noah’s.  
  
“Noah is losing feathers,” Castiel spoke, keeping his voice down so that Noah wouldn’t hear him from the living room. “And he still isn’t feeling well. I’m worried that he might be more sick than we think…” He glanced up at Dean with a helpless and worried face, and his wings drooped slightly behind him. “Maybe he should stay home today?”  
  
A worried frown formed on Dean’s face, and he briefly glanced over at Noah in the living room who was petting Molly and sitting down on the couch to rest. “Does he have a fever?” he asked, turning his gaze to look at Castiel again.  
  
“Not much, I think. His forehead did not feel too warm when I touched it, but he says he’s feeling ill. He has not been feeling well for about four weeks now…”  
  
“Well, I can’t take a day off at the moment unless I really have to.”  
  
Castiel sighed. “Me neither; I’ve been away from work a lot because of my injury…”  
  
“How about I give Gilda a call later today and schedule an appointment with her, then she can take a look at Noah and see why he still isn’t feeling well? I think he can survive another day at school; he’s off at 1:30 today, isn’t he? And in the after school care he can take a nap if he still isn’t feeling well. He should be fine.”  
  
“Yes, you’re right…” Castiel sighed and glanced over his shoulder at Noah. “I just have a bad feeling in my gut about it…”  
  
Dean closed the fridge and smiled as he brushed his wing gently against the angel’s to reassure him. “I think your motherly instincts are making you worry too much,” he chuckled. He stepped closer to his mate and wrapped his tail around Cas’ leg.  
  
Castiel looked up at Dean and placed his hand on the demon’s chest as they stood close to each other. “So what? I care about our children…”  
  
Dean grinned and leaned in to rest his forehead against Castiel’s, rubbing their noses together. “I know. I do too, but I think he’ll be fine today.”  
  
The angel let out a soft sigh. He closed his eyes and moved both his hands up to rest on Dean’s sides, enjoying their closeness. “Hopefully you’re right…”  
  
Lily entered the room after getting dressed, and she smiled when she saw her parents standing in the kitchen and being affectionate with each other. Noah’s coughing caught her attention and she looked over at him with a sympathetic gaze. “Aww, are you still not feeling well? What did you do to get so sick?” She went over and sat down next to Noah, pulling him against her side and rubbed his arm for comfort.  
  
“I don’t know…” Noah said a small voice and leaned into her. “I hate it. I wanna be healthy again…”  
  
“I know. Maybe dad and papa will take you to the doctor again soon and see what’s wrong.”  
  
They could hear Isaac using the vacuum cleaner upstairs to dry the wet spot after cleaning up the worst of it, and they could hear how he cursed loudly at the machine every now and then. He hated cleaning and he especially hated the vacuum cleaner. Molly didn’t really like the sound although she was used to it. The dog whined and moved over to lie down in front of their legs, seeking comfort with them as the terrifying noise of the vacuum cleaner filled the house.  
  
They left for school and work as soon as everyone was ready and Adrian had finished showering. Adrian and Isaac shoved each other all the time in the entrance hall, making the other lose balance when he was putting on shoes, and Dean had to tell them repeatedly to cut it out. Noah wasn’t very pleased about going to school, but Dean and Castiel couldn’t stay home to be with him so he had to go.

 

 

***

  
  
Noah spent most of the day trying to pay attention in school, but he felt tired, sore, and a little warm, and couldn’t really concentrate that well. His best friends Abby and Christie seemed rather concerned about him since he wasn’t as responsive and talkative as normal.  
  
At 11am they had a small break, and Abby and Christie convinced Noah to go with them outside to catch some fresh air and play with the others. They went to the children’s playground at the school, but Noah wasn’t particularly in the mood for joining his friends in playing in the sand-covered playground. He stood on the other side of the low wooden beam dividing the asphalt from the area that was covered in sand, and watched as Abby and Christie joined a few others from their class in playing tag.  
  
“Come on, Noah, play with us,” Abby grinned and went over to take his hand.  
  
Noah resisted a bit and glanced around at the other children. Some of the kids from the other classes sent him weird frowns sometimes, but mostly only the ones that knew he was an angel/demon hybrid. Most others assumed he was a pure bred angel unless they took a closer look at his wings. Lily and Isaac weren’t in this part of the outdoor area since this was the playground for the first to fifth graders, and the older children were too old to play there.  
  
Abby smiled and kept pulling at his arm gently when all Noah did was give her a hesitant stare. He yelped softly when she managed to make him move and he quickly prevented himself from falling. His eyes widened when one of the boys from their class came running over to them, trying to tag them, and he and Abby both squealed loudly and began running.  
  
Noah laughed as he ran around, and he ran between the obstacles in the playground to shake the other boy off him. He almost collided with a few other kids but he managed to avoid them. His heart was beating fast in his chest, and he suddenly started feeling a little unwell while running and kept gasping for air. When he rounded a corner around the big wooden playhouse, he suddenly he ran face-first into Garth who was keeping an eye on the children in the playground, and they both groaned at the impact.  
  
“Whoa! You okay there, kiddo?” Garth asked and glanced down at Noah. His eyes turned even more worried when he noticed the paleness on Noah’s face.  
  
Noah glanced up at him, panting heavily from running. He nodded weakly. “Yes. I’m sorry…”  
  
“No problem. Mr. Fizzles forgives you too,” Garth grinned before changing his face into one of worry again. “You sure you are okay? You look kinda ill…”  
  
Noah was about to answer when Mick from his class ran over towards him, and Noah squealed and quickly began running again. Garth just stared as Noah ran off, but chuckled to himself when he saw the boy enjoying himself together with the other kids.  
  
Noah had only run for few minutes when suddenly he started feeling even worse. He slowed down, gasping for air, and his head and body felt really hot with fever. His vision blurred and he could barely stand up anymore. He barely had time to panic about it before everything suddenly turned black.

  

 

***

  
  
Castiel was working on a sculpture together with Anna, having an ordinary day at work. He and Anna were chatting every now and then, and Samandriel and Andy came over sometimes to join their chats.  
  
Castiel was chuckling at something Anna had just told him when he suddenly saw her expression change into one of shocked surprise while staring at something behind him. Castiel looked over his shoulder and followed her gaze. His eyes widened when he saw Dean striding through the large facility and straight towards him with a stern and slightly emotional expression on his face.  
  
“Dean, what—”  
  
Dean didn’t let him finish and quickly grabbed Castiel by his upper arm, as if about to drag him away. “You need to come with me right now, Cas. They called from Noah’s school; he fainted in the playground and an ambulance took him to the hospital. We have to go now,” he said urgently and briefly glanced around at Castiel’s colleagues who were all staring at them with wide eyes and bewilderment.  
  
So far not many of Castiel’s colleagues knew that he was mated to a demon since he didn’t want to hear any racist remarks at his workplace. The alpha angels at his workplace despised demons and anything related to demons, so they in particular would not treat Castiel very well if they knew about Dean and their hybrid children. The few demons at his workplace worked in a separate department and usually never interacted with the angels.  
  
Castiel’s eyes widened in shock, and suddenly he no longer cared about his colleagues seeing him and Dean together – all that mattered now was Noah. He stood in shock until Dean pulled at his arm again, urging him to come with him. The angel shook out of it and turned his head to look at Anna who stared back at him with wide, worried eyes. “I-I have to go. Please tell the boss that I’m leaving for today?”  
  
Anna nodded and handed him his bag, and Castiel quickly went with Dean, ignoring everyone’s stares as they watched him leave with a demon. He could already hear them whispering about it, and he heard Dean growl at one of the younger alpha angels who stood by the exit and glared at Dean as he passed. Castiel averted the other angel’s eyes as he passed him, not wanting to see the disgust there, but it wasn’t like he ever really talked to any of those alphas anyway.  
  
Dean quickly guided him over to the Tahoe which was parked in the employee parking lot. “Why didn’t you pick up for your phone? I tried calling,” he asked while they headed over to the car.  
  
“I-It’s in my bag, I didn’t hear it ring; I forgot to take it out,” Castiel explained in a shaky voice. His emotions were all over the place after hearing what had happened to Noah, and he felt his hands shake slightly. He hadn’t had this awful feeling in his body since Isaac got hit by a car eight years ago; a deep, agonizing fear that he was going to lose one of his beloved children. He felt tears prickle in his eyes and he was impatient to just arrive at the hospital already.  
  
Dean grit his teeth but didn’t seem angry. “Well, things like that happen. At least I know where you work so I could pick you up.” They arrived at the Tahoe and Dean quickly unlocked the car and began pulling out of the parking lot as soon as Cas was seated in the passenger seat next to him. Dean’s hands clenched tightly around the steering wheel and he quickly started driving towards the hospital. He glanced at Castiel who started to hyperventilate slightly from worry and fear. “Hey, take it easy, Cas. Garth told me the paramedics seemed to have things under control. I’m sure Noah will be just fine when the doctors find out what’s wrong with him.”  
  
“I know, I just… I need to be with him. Right now.” Castiel took a deep breath, cursing himself for ever having let Noah go to school today in the first place.  
  
Dean sensed Castiel’s thoughts – not because he could hear them through the bond, but because he knew Castiel’s face too well when the angel was blaming himself for something, and Dean caught a glimpse of that when he glanced at him while driving. He moved his tail over while trying to keep his attention on the road and the traffic around them, and placed it on his mate’s thigh. “Don’t blame yourself, Cas, that’s not what Noah needs right now. You gotta stay strong.”  
  
The angel nodded, trying to calm himself again.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital they quickly asked in the reception where to find Noah and then hurried up to his room. Castiel rushed to Noah’s side when they entered his room and saw him lying on a bed. The boy was conscious but he was confused, scared, and he was shying away from the nurse that was trying to be kind to him. His eyes lit up when he saw his parents enter the room.  
  
“Papa! Daddy!” Noah cried.  
  
“Noah,” Castiel exclaimed in relief and immediately wrapped his arms around Noah on the bed.  
  
Dean stood behind Castiel and sighed, relieved that Noah was conscious and alive.  
  
Castiel pulled away from Noah and placed his hand on his son’s forehead, feeling that the skin was much warmer now than it was this morning. “You’re so warm. What happened?” he asked with a worried frown.  
  
“I was playing tag, and then suddenly everything went really dark…” Noah murmured and glanced up at him. “I’m sorry, papa…”  
  
“No, don’t be sorry. It was not your fault,” Castiel sighed and hugged him again.  
  
Dean came over when Castiel pulled away, giving Noah a hug as well and comforting the scared boy.  
  
The doctor came in soon after that, telling them that Noah appeared to have a case of walking pneumonia and that his tonsillitis was a symptom of it. Since his tonsils were still infected and swollen, the running and exercise that day had only increased his fever and the swelling in the tonsils, making it harder for Noah to breathe and causing him to faint from lack of oxygen. Dean and Castiel were told that the doctors had to remove Noah’s tonsils to prevent this from happening again, but they could first begin surgery once Noah’s pneumonia had died down and he was well enough for the operation. It would take about three days before they could operate on him.  
  
Dean didn’t take the news very well. He knew that Noah needed the surgery but it was expensive, and they had just spent a lot of money covering Castiel’s hospital bills when he broke his wing a few weeks ago. Both he and Castiel felt guilty that they had let Noah go to school that day even though the boy was losing feathers and complaining about feeling unwell, but they couldn’t have known that things would take such a bad turn for the worse that day.

 

 

***

  
  
They stayed at the hospital with Noah that afternoon, being there for him while he lay in the bed and was feeling sick. Dean went to pick up the other children as usual and drove them up to the hospital so they could see Noah. He picked up Eden as well after having called her about it, and she was anxious to go see her youngest brother.  
  
Noah’s face lit up when his siblings entered his hospital room.  
  
“Aww, Noah, I was so worried about you!” Eden exclaimed and came over to his bed to hug him tightly.  
  
“Yeah, it scared the crap out me when I heard he was in the hospital,” Isaac spoke behind her. Lily stood next to him and wiped away a small tear from her eye, smiling over at Noah.  
  
“Apparently this family goes to the hospital a lot lately… Wonder whose turn it is next time,” Adrian murmured as he stood next to the twins and waited for Eden to pull back from the hug she was sharing with Noah.  
  
“Don’t say that,” Castiel scowled at him. Dean chuckled next to him.  
  
Adrian just chuckled and gave his papa an apologetic glance before going over to Noah when Eden stepped away. He smiled down at his youngest sibling and touched Noah’s leg which was covered by a blanket. “Hey Noah. How are you feeling?”  
  
Noah coughed weakly and stared up at him. Dean had stopped by at their house to get his stuffed cat Missie, and he clutched the toy against his chest while looking up at his brother. “I wanna go home…” he murmured, pouting slightly.  
  
The others laughed, and Castiel gave Noah a rueful smile, knowing that it would be a few more days before he could go home again.  
  
“Yeah, I know how you feel; hospitals are boring as hell, and the food isn’t half as good as papa’s. But it’s still better than Adrian’s,” Isaac commented. He yelped when Adrian slapped him across the shins with his tail, and he laughed when his older brother glared daggers at him.  
  
Eden chuckled at them and put a hand on both of their chests, prying them apart. “Easy now. No violence around Noah; he doesn’t like it.”  
  
“Yeah, no violence at the hospital. And you two are still grounded, so you better behave,” Dean added and looked between Isaac and Adrian.  
  
Isaac groaned and scowled at Adrian. “This is all _your_ fault!”  
  
Adrian huffed and put his hand right on Isaac’s face, pushing him away with it. Isaac’s wings spread out and he growled in annoyance, but Lily held him back before he could retaliate.  
  
Noah smiled at them but felt too weak to giggle or laugh. He closed his eyes and let out a pitiful moan, feeling very unwell because of the fever and soreness in his throat. Eden grabbed his hand and held on to it for comfort.  
  
Castiel stood at the foot of the bed and looked at Noah with worried smile. He turned his head when Dean suddenly stepped up behind him.  
  
“I gotta go call my parents. Stay here with the kids in the meanwhile, okay?” Dean whispered, leaning closer to Cas so the angel could hear him.  
  
Castiel nodded. “Alright.”  
  
Dean excused himself from the room and went outside. He found a nice spot in the hallway which was empty from people and finally dialed his parents’ number.  
  
John picked up the phone at the fourth ring. _“Hello?”_  
  
“Hey dad,” Dean said, trying not to let his voice reveal the feelings he had right now. He knew his parents cared a lot about Noah and the other kids, and that they wouldn’t take the news of Noah’s condition very well. He hated telling bad news to people, especially the ones he cared about.  
  
 _“Hey Dean,”_ John replied, his voice cheering up a little. There was a second of silence before John added, _“Please tell me you aren’t calling us to tell us any more bad news?”_  
  
Dean cringed and turned away from three kids running through the corridor, squealing and laughing. The kids quieted down when their mother roared at them to quit running in the hospital, and he watched as their head lowered in shame and followed their mother into a room further down the hallway.  
  
“Uh, I kind of am…”  
  
 _“What happened now? Is it Cas again?”_ John asked, not hiding the hint of worry in his voice.  
  
“No, it’s Noah… He’s got what the doctors call ‘walking pneumonia’ and his tonsils are so swollen that he collapsed at school today from lack of oxygen. They’re gonna do surgery on him when he’s healthy enough for it and then remove his tonsils.”  
  
 _“Jeez, boy. Sounds like you have hospital bills raining down on your roof top,”_ John commented. _“How is the boy? Is he alright?”_  
  
“Yeah, Noah is fine under the circumstances, though he’s very ill. He’s a little freaked out about the surgery but we’ll be there for him. I just thought you should know about it.”  
  
John made a sound of understanding, and Dean didn’t have to see his father to know that John was slowly nodding his head on the other end of the phone. _“That’s gonna be a quite long hospital bill. You sure you can pay it?”_  
  
Dean clenched his teeth in frustration and ran a hand down his face. “I don’t know… I’ll figure it out.”  
  
 _“No, you won’t,”_ John said, and Dean was just about to protest when John added, _“’cause I’ll pay for it – or at least most of it.”_  
  
“What?! Dad, you can’t—”  
  
 _“It is_ my _grandson who’s sick, so I have a right to help paying for his treatment!”_ John snapped into the phone, cutting Dean off. His voice softened as he continued. _“Besides, you’ve got five children to feed and pay college for, and Mary and I only have you and Sam, and both of you are self-supportive now. Your mother and I still have a lot of money that we’ve saved up, and if Noah needs that surgery then we’re both more than happy to pay for it – you need to save your money for supporting your family right now.”_  
  
“Dad…”  
  
 _“This is not a subject that is open for discussion, Dean,”_ John spoke, his voice getting authoritative.  
  
Dean swallowed, suddenly feeling like a teenager again with John using that old, authoritative voice on him that left absolutely no room for argument. Dean might be 46 years old already and John had no real authority over him anymore, but he knew that this was something that his father felt that he needed to do, and he didn’t want Dean arguing with him about it.  
  
Dean sighed into the phone. “Alright. Thanks, dad.”  
  
 _“You’re welcome, son. Keep me updated, and go be with your family now instead of wasting your time chatting with old me.”_  
  
Dean chuckled. They said goodbye and hung up the phone, and Dean lingered a bit in the corridor before walking back to Noah’s room.

  

 

***

  
  
During the next few days Dean and Castiel took turns staying at the hospital with Noah at night, but they both had to go to work during the day. Noah hadn’t been happy that he had to spend the days alone, but he had come to feel safe in the presence of one of the young nurses who was always smiling at him and even played a bit with him when she had time.  
  
Dean and Castiel both still felt bad about having let Noah go to school that day even though the boy had complained about not feeling well. They hadn’t imagined that something like this would happen. When Gilda had heard about what had happened when Dean called her, she couldn’t stop apologizing for not having picked up on the walking pneumonia earlier. Dean and Castiel both didn’t blame her, though – it was a very sneaky disease that displayed itself in different symptoms, so it was hard to discover.  
  
Castiel had gone back to work the next day and had to do his best to ignore people staring at him. He had never wanted his colleagues to know about him being mated to a demon since some of them were a bit racist. When he returned, one of the alpha angels called him a ‘demon’s whore’, but the words had barely left the guy’s mouth before Anna threw an open bucket of paint at him, turning him completely blue. Everyone had burst out laughing and the guy had blushed so hard that his red cheeks were almost visible beneath the blue paint, but at least their boss had taken Anna’s side in the incident – he didn’t like racists and he condemned racism at his workplace. Anna got away with a warning, and Castiel couldn’t help but smile at her for the rest of the day.  
  
Three days passed and Noah was finally well enough to go through the surgery. It was on a Friday, and Dean, Castiel, the children were there to offer their support before the procedure.  
  
Noah sat on the bed, trembling slightly since he was anxious and scared about the surgery. Missie was clutched tightly against his chest, and he stared around at his family with wide, nervous eyes.  
  
“Relax, Noah, you’ll be fine,” Dean promised and leaned down to kiss him on the head.  
  
“But I’m scared…” Noah looked up at Dean with teary eyes, quaking as he spoke. He relaxed a bit when Dean ran a hand through his hair.  
  
“Don’t be; you won’t feel a thing,” Eden told him and offered him a smile for comfort.  
  
“The only thing he needs to be scared of it that some people die during the anesthesia…” Isaac commented behind Eden.  
  
“Isaac!” Castiel chided and growled at him.  
  
Isaac immediately closed his mouth, knowing he probably shouldn’t have said that. It was a bad habit he had; opening his mouth without really thinking first.  
  
“You moron. Noah doesn’t need to know that,” Adrian grumbled and glared at him.  
  
“Yeah, that was unnecessary.” Lily glared at her twin and slapped his arm, and Isaac rubbed the spot absently and lowered his eyes a little.  
  
Noah stared at Isaac with wide, shocked eyes, before looking between Dean and Castiel for confirmation.  
  
“It happens very rarely, sweetie,” Castiel told him. He stood next to Noah’s bed while Dean stood on the opposite side. “You have nothing to be scared of – the doctors and nurses will take good care of you.”  
  
Noah seemed mildly unconvinced. “Have you ever tried it?” he asked, glancing up at Castiel.  
  
“No…” Castiel admitted.  
  
“I have, and I’m still alive,” Isaac spoke. “I don’t really remember it, though…”  
  
“I’ve tried it as a kid, and I didn’t die either,” Dean said and offered Noah a small smile.  
  
“See? You’ll be just fine,” Eden told Noah with a grin.  
  
Noah’s nurse poked her head into the room, smiling. “We’re ready for Noah now, so just take him down to the operation room on the second floor.”  
  
“Alright, thanks,” Dean told her, and the nurse quickly disappeared again. He looked down at Noah who gulped slightly. He chuckled, saying, “Ready?”  
  
Noah raised his gaze to look back at Dean. “No…”  
  
“But you still have to go. C’mon,” Dean said, urging the boy to get up.  
  
Noah got up from the bed reluctantly. Once he was on the floor, Castiel grabbed a hold of his hand and Eden took his other hand, guiding him towards the operation room on the second floor.  
  
Dean and Castiel went into the operation room with him, holding his hands as the doctors prepared him for the anesthesia and gave him painkillers beforehand. Castiel had brought a small box of yogurt to help Noah swallow the pills, and a nurse had smashed them for him so they’d be easier to swallow.  
  
Noah trembled the whole time, and Castiel ran his hand across the boy’s head to comfort him as Noah lay on the surgery table, about to fall asleep from the anesthesia. Noah stared right back into his eyes, squeezing his and Dean’s hands, but when the drugs started working his eyelids became heavier and threatened to fall shut. Once Noah’s eyes were closed Dean and Castiel were asked to leave the room, and the angel cast one last worried glance over his shoulder before stepping outside with Dean.  
  
The children were just around the corner and couldn’t see them, so Dean and Castiel were alone for now as they stood outside the closed door to the operation room. Dean ran his hand across Castiel’s back, soothing him as the angel took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  
  
“I don’t like this,” Castiel admitted in a small voice, staring at the floor.  
  
“I know, but he’ll be fine. He’s a tough kid, even if he’s a submissive.”  
  
Castiel nodded and let Dean pull him into an embrace. The angel sighed and rested his head on Dean’s chest under his chin, closing his eyes as Dean continued running his hand up and down his back for comfort. He smiled when Dean wrapped his large, red wings around them and brushed his tail against his leg.  
  
“It was nice of your father to offer to help us with the hospital bills. It really relieves the financial concerns I had about this,” Castiel spoke, wrapping his arms around Dean’s body and leaned closer into him.  
  
“Yeah, he insisted. I don’t think we would have been able to afford it otherwise… Our financial situation is kinda bad lately; I think I need to go to L.A. again soon to earn extra.”  
  
“If you think that’s what we need then you should do it,” Castiel said, snuggling his head against Dean’s chest idly. “I will see if I can make some personal portraits for people – they are often willing to pay a lot for a family portrait. But it takes time to make one…”  
  
Dean chuckled and slowly pulled away from the embrace. He placed his hands around Castiel’s upper arms and said, “Hey, shouldn’t you be doing one for our family soon? You haven’t done one since Noah was a baby, and that was on the only one you ever did of us.”  
  
Castiel blinked, considering it for a moment. “You’re right, I should. I don’t know when yet, but I think I will definitely do it when our family has expanded.”  
  
Dean frowned at him, glancing down at Castiel’s stomach before looking back up at his face again, his frown deepening. “What? You want another baby?”  
  
Castiel slapped Dean’s arm lightly, scowling at him with flushed cheeks. “No!” he growled. “But Eden will be done with her studies in a couple of years, and when she does it is not unthinkable that she and Jason want to start a family together.”  
  
Dean’s eyes went impossible wide. “What?!” he blurted. “But she’s just a—”  
  
“She’s an _adult,_ Dean,” Castiel cut him off, giving him a firm stare. “And I think we should go back to the children now… Standing here makes me think too much about what is going on behind that door right now…” He glanced at the closed door to his left, knowing that the doctors were performing a surgery on Noah just behind it at that very moment.  
  
Dean snapped out of it again. “Yeah, let’s go…” He guided Castiel around the corner where the children were sitting on a bench, waiting for them. Their eyes lit up when they spotted them, and Dean and Castiel told them that the doctors were operating now.  
  
They waited together, and eventually Dean left to go use the bathroom, leaving Castiel alone with the children. The angel sat between Adrian and Isaac, and Lily and Eden were seated across from them on the other bench in the small corner that was the waiting room. Everyone was kind of worried about Noah’s surgery, and they were anxiously waiting for the doctors to come out and tell them that the surgery had been a success.  
  
People passed by every now and then, but the family didn’t pay them much attention since they were busy chatting a bit and reading magazines while waiting.  
  
Castiel looked up when someone suddenly stopped next to the benches, staring at them. Dean had just disappeared into the bathroom so it couldn’t be him, and Castiel raised his gaze and looked at the alpha demon who was standing there, staring between all of them. The guy was big, slightly overweight, and his clothes were a bit dirty.  
  
“Well, I’ll be damned,” the guy said, slurred with drunkenness, and Castiel immediately didn’t like how this was turning out. “A buncha angel/demon hybrid freaks. Rare sight, but I guess you all came to the hospital to get some treatment for being freaks, huh?” the alpha snorted. He looked over at Castiel, saying, “And you must be the angel bitch that bred them.” His lips curled into a mean smirk, and Castiel couldn’t help but flinch slightly at the guy’s words.  
  
The guy had barely finished his last sentence before Adrian was on his feet, growling and spreading his sharpened wings which were just as sharp as an alpha demon’s. “Shut the fuck up and back off!” he growled and glared the guy down. Adrian was just as tall as Dean, although not quite as muscled yet since he was still young, but his wings looked pretty impressive when sharpened and it made the demon guy take a small step back.  
  
“Yeah! Shut up and don’t talk to us or our papa like that!” Isaac growled behind him, getting up as well. He stayed behind Adrian who was right up in the guy’s face by now.  
  
Adrian’s chest rumbled as he continued glaring the guy down, and his wings were spread out to shield his family and to appear threatening.  
  
The guy stared back at Adrian, briefly dumbfounded by the teenager’s aggressiveness. His eyes darkened and he growled out, “Don’t tell me what to do, you filthy outcross!”  
  
Adrian snarled and grabbed the guy by the shirt, pushing him over to the nearby pall and threw him up against it, still grasping the shirt tightly. The guy stared back with wide eyes, surprised by the action. The demon was too drunk and confused to really fight back, although he did struggle against Adrian’s hold.  
  
The others gasped and got up from the benches, watching the scene anxiously.  
  
It wasn’t until Dean returned a moment later that Adrian finally let go and stepped back.  
  
“What’s going on?” Dean demanded, approaching them as fast as he could, and stared between Adrian and the demon guy.  
  
“He was calling us names and insulting us and papa,” Adrian grit out, still glaring at the other demon.  
  
Dean growled and whipped his head in the direction of the other alpha demon, who was staring between him and Adrian with a wary expression and sizing them up. “Yeah?” Dean said, taking a threatening step towards the guy and spread out his sharpened wings.  
  
The guy gulped before backing away, and the two people who had just come to the hallway stared at the scene in confusion since they hadn’t been there for the whole thing. The guy backed away, almost bumping into the two other people as he scrambled away from Dean and Adrian. Then he turned around fast and disappeared down the corridor and out of their sight.  
  
Dean huffed and folded his wings behind his back again, and Adrian did the same. He smiled at his son and gave Adrian a proud pat on the shoulder.  
  
Lily sighed now that the guy was gone. “For a moment I was kinda scared there…”  
  
“The guy was an ass,” Isaac bit out, crossing his arms.  
  
Castiel gave Adrian a grateful smile for having handled the situation for him, and he and Dean shared a brief, proud smile before sitting down on the benches again and waited for Noah’s surgery to be over. 

 

***

  
  
Noah’s surgery was a success and he woke up again soon afterwards in his hospital room. He blinked his eyes open and smiled when he saw Castiel and Dean hovering over his bed, smiling down at him.  
  
“Hey, finally awake now?” Dean grinned.  
  
Noah nodded weakly and closed his eyes when Castiel moved a hand across his forehead in an affectionate gesture.  
  
“I’m not dead?” Noah murmured in a weak voice. He didn’t want to speak very loudly right now because his throat was sore and hurting from the surgery.  
  
Castiel chuckled and ran a gentle hand through Noah’s hair. “No, you aren’t.”  
  
“If you were there would be candy, soda, and ice cream all over the place!” Isaac exclaimed, grinning.  
  
Adrian snorted. “No hot girls?” he asked, looking at Isaac.  
  
Isaac scrunched his nose. “In Noah’s Heaven? Don’t think so… he’s a sub, so he’s not into girls; he’d like big alpha guys instead. In my Heaven… there probably would be girls. Lots of girls.” His lips titled into a lewd smirk.  
  
“Isaac…” Lily muttered, blushing because she didn’t feel that she needed to know that her twin brother’s Heaven would have hot girls in it. Adrian laughed next to her.  
  
“You’re only 13, Isaac…” Eden murmured before turning her attention to Noah.  
  
“I’m 14 in five months!” Isaac blurted, but Eden ignored him.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Eden asked Noah, standing next to Castiel beside Noah’s bed. She was standing by his feet while Dean and Castiel were standing closer to him.  
  
“I’m tired and sore… I wanna go home,” Noah murmured. He clutched Missie tightly in his hands. “I miss Molly…”  
  
“You will go home tomorrow,” Castiel promised.  
  
“Molly misses you too. She keeps going over to your bedroom door, whining softly,” Dean told him with a soft smile.  
  
They chatted a bit and let Noah recover from his surgery. A nurse came in to check that Noah was awake before disappearing again. Afterwards they shared some stories about how their day had gone, and Lily said that Isaac had put worms into one the bullies’ lunchboxes that day to get revenge after he had insulted Lily and another girl from their class. The teachers didn’t have proof that Isaac had done it so he hadn’t gotten punished, and Castiel glared at Dean when the demon laughed at it instead of scolding Isaac for it.  
  
An hour later Noah’s favorite nurse came in to check on him. She smiled as she entered the room and greeted everyone. She was a young human with dark blonde hair, and she was called Stella. When Noah said he was a little bit hungry she went out to get him something, and Isaac’s jaw dropped in jealousy when the nurse returned with a round plate of ice cream for him.  
  
“Since you did so well during the surgery and in the three days you spent here, I think you deserve this,” Stella smiled and placed the plate in Noah’s lap.  
  
Noah’s eyes widened in excitement, and he sat up a bit so that he could eat. “Thanks,” he said, smiling at her, before beginning to eat.  
  
Dean grinned, and Castiel gave the nurse a grateful nod when he saw how happy Noah suddenly got.  
  
“That is so unfair!” Isaac blurted, pouting in jealousy.  
  
“No it isn’t; Noah had surgery and he needs to eat something that’s easy to swallow,” Lily argued.  
  
“Actually, ice cream isn’t that good since diary can irritate the throat, so he won’t be getting more ice cream for today. The coolness of the ice cream does help the soreness in his throat though, but popsicles and cold smoothies are better for him,” Stella explained and smiled as Noah happily dug into the ice cream.  
  
“Oh… thank god. I thought he was gonna be eating ice cream non-stop all week long…” Isaac murmured, sighing in relief.  
  
Noah looked up, resting the spoon on his tongue before pulling it out of his mouth and looking at Isaac. “You can have some,” he offered. His voice was still low but Isaac had heard him. The young teenager seemed speechless for a few seconds, opening his mouth but closing it again.  
  
“You don’t have to share. Isaac can eat ice cream when we come home,” Dean said, but Noah kept looking over at Isaac as if the offer was still standing.  
  
Isaac twitched a little. “Thanks, Noah, but it’s yours… You need it more than me.” He scratched the back of his neck, blushing as everyone stared at him.  
  
Lily gave her twin a proud grin and brushed tails with him. “Wow, Isaac said no thank you to ice cream.”  
  
“Someone call a doctor and have him admitted here in the hospital,” Adrian said, chuckling. Eden laughed next to him, and the nurse laughed a bit as well.  
  
Isaac blushed. “Shut up!” he hissed, and glared when the others laughed.  
  
Dean chuckled, curling his tail around Castiel’s leg as they stood next to Noah’s bed. Castiel turned his head to look at him and the two shared a small smile. The nurse left again when Noah was done eating, taking the dirty plate with her.  
  
They spent the rest of the day keeping Noah company before heading home again, but Castiel stayed behind to be with Noah so that he didn’t have to stay overnight all by himself. They all looked forward to Noah going home again, hoping that he would make a full recovery and that no one else would get sick again anytime soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so mean to Noah, but he’s gonna be alright :) Thanks again to my beta for helping me with all the medical stuff and with ideas!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	57. Chapter 57

**June 2034 (Castiel is 44 (almost 45), Dean is 46, Eden is 20 (almost 21), Adrian is 17, the twins are 13, Noah is 8, Jason is 21 years old).**  
  
Noah stayed the night at the hospital for observation before being released again the following day. He was happy to go home even though the nurse, Stella, had been really nice to him every day, but home was always best. Noah still had to be careful with eating and couldn’t eat anything too solid just yet, so he mostly ate mashed food, yogurt, ice cream and popsicles, and other soft/liquid foods.  
  
They brought Noah home Saturday afternoon, and as soon as they got in the door Molly barked and ran over to greet Noah, wagging her tail happily. She jumped up to lick at his face, making him giggle and shy away from her wet tongue. “Molly,” Noah said, gently pushing her back. “Missed you too.” He smiled and rubbed her behind the ears.  
  
Castiel smiled and put down the bags with Noah’s stuff inside which they had brought to the hospital – clothes, comics, toys, and his toothbrush.  
  
“Haven’t seen Molly that happy for a while,” Dean smiled, closing the front door as soon as everyone was inside. Eden and Jason had come as well to be with Noah after his surgery. Jason had planned on going home to his own parents that weekend but he had changed his plans.  
  
“What’s for dinner?” Isaac blurted almost as soon as they were inside, and glanced over at Castiel in anticipation.  
  
Lily shoved him. “Do you only have food on your mind?” she chastised and scowled at him in disapproval.  
  
“What? I’m hungry!”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes fondly, taking off his shoes together with Noah. “I’m thinking of making pasta tonight, but since I have the feeling that everyone is hungry now I think I will prepare us some bread to eat.”  
  
“Should I help you with it?” Lily asked, smiling.  
  
“That would be nice, thank you,” Castiel smiled. He and Lily went into the kitchen to make lunch for everyone, and the others went into the living room. Noah settled on the couch with Molly sitting on the floor next to him since the dog wasn’t allowed on the couch, and Isaac, Eden, and Jason joined.  
  
Adrian flexed his shoulders and wings while standing in the living room, observing Cas and Lily preparing lunch. He stretched and yawned, and barely noticed Dean before his father spoke.  
  
“You look like someone who ran fifty times around the football pitch at school,” Dean said, smirking at Adrian.  
  
“Nah, I only jogged around the neighborhood for an hour this morning,” Adrian replied and finished stretching.  
  
Dean snorted. “Not sure if the word ‘only’ is suited for that sentence.” Adrian chuckled next to him and Dean switched the topic, saying, “So, did you start thinking of college yet? You only have another year left of high school.”  
  
“I’m not sure yet what I want to study, to be honest…” Adrian murmured. “I was thinking military school could be pretty cool to attend… But either way I’m getting way too fed up with schools and teachers, so I may just take a year off and find a job until I’m ready.” He shrugged, causing his wings to move behind his back as well. He mostly kept his feathers in their half-sharp state now since Noah was old enough to know not to touch them anymore since he could risk getting cut.  
  
“Military school?” Eden said from the couch, poking her head up to look over at them.  
  
“Yes, military school,” Adrian repeated, rolling his eyes. “Is that so wrong?”  
  
“No… I’m just surprised,” Eden spoke, leaning back against the couch again and watched as Noah played with one of his toys in his lap. Isaac was too busy laughing at something on TV to pay much attention to them, although he did hear what they were talking about.  
  
Jason chuckled from where he was sitting next to Eden with his arm slung around her shoulders as they sat back against the couch. “I’m not that surprised; Adrian’s told me about that before.”  
  
“Well, my dad was also in the military when he was young, so I guess that runs in the family,” Dean said, smirking at Adrian. “You know what job position you’d like?”  
  
“Jeez, dad, don’t stress me out – I haven’t thought that far yet, and there is still plenty of time to think,” Adrian muttered, twitching slightly.  
  
Dean laughed and gave Adrian a manly pat on the shoulder. “Yeah, but it doesn’t hurt to start thinking about it now.” The demon went over to the kitchen to help Castiel and Lily with setting the table for lunch.  


 

***

  
  
The next morning Dean woke up at 8:45am when he heard Molly bark out in the hallway upstairs, probably because Noah had woken up and she was glad to see him. The demon grunted and rolled over on his side, snuggling up behind Castiel who had already fallen asleep again. The angel was lying on his side with his back to Dean, so Dean could easily slip under Cas’ blanket and spoon up behind him. Castiel’s left wing rested down along the angel’s body and he was lying on top of the right one. Dean smiled and moved so close to his mate that his crotch bumped against the angel’s ass, but both of them were wearing underwear so there was no skin contact.  
  
They had gone to bed at around midnight last night after having stayed up late with the twins, Adrian, Eden and Jason. Noah had gone to bed at around 9pm, and afterwards the rest of them had talked, played a game together, and watched a movie. Both Dean and Cas had been too tired to have sex before bed, which meant that they hadn’t been sexually active for almost a week now since one of them had stayed at the hospital every night to be with Noah.  
  
Dean rested his face near Castiel’s neck, and closed his eyes while breathing in the scent of his mate. Castiel smelled like apple and honey, and the demon hummed in approval and nuzzled his nose into some of the white feathers. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas, letting it rest on top of the angel’s wing while his hand was on the angel’s stomach. Castiel stirred slightly, but he fell asleep again once his brain realized it was just Dean who was lying behind him. Dean smirked with mischief before moving his hand further down, sliding his hand under the blanket and gently grabbed the waistband in the back of Cas’ underwear. He tentatively slid the underwear down so that Cas’ ass was exposed and the clothing was hanging on his thighs. Castiel made a small noise in his sleep, shifted slightly, and continued sleeping, and Dean caressed the angel’s round buttock for a few seconds before moving his hand further back and down to the cleft between his buttocks. He pushed a few of the white feathers to the side and quickly found his mate’s entrance with his fingers. He circled it for a few seconds before beginning to press against it, seeking entry.  
  
Castiel gasped, suddenly waking up. He flinched a bit when the tip of Dean’s finger breached his hole, and he whipped his head to the side to look back at Dean.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel groaned, sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
Dean grinned impishly and placed a small kiss on the back of Cas’ shoulder. “Finally waking up, huh? Took you long enough.”  
  
Castiel wriggled his hips slightly, groaning when Dean pushed his finger all the way into him. “I was having a nice dream. But as usual it was killed by your never-dying libido,” he grumbled, lying his head down on the pillow again.  
  
Dean laughed against the angel’s shoulder and circled his other fingers around Cas’ hole as if to apologize. “I can’t help it; it’s been days since last time we had sex, and I’m a horny person.”  
  
“Believe me, Dean; I _did_ notice that,” Castiel said, dryly, and moaned when Dean’s finger moved inside of him.  
  
“Judging from how fast you’re becoming wet, I think you’re horny too,” Dean smirked and added a second finger into the slickening hole.  
  
Castiel just grunted in response and slowly pushed his hips back onto Dean’s fingers, urging him to add more. Dean complied and added a third finger, snuggling his body into Cas and kissing him on the back of his neck and shoulder while preparing him. He liked to take his time, hearing Cas moan and gasp softly while his fingers moved around inside the angel’s most intimate place. He knew exactly when Cas had reached the limit of his patience because he always made the same pitiful whine when he couldn’t wait anymore for Dean to be inside him.  
  
The demon chuckled when he heard that very whine escape from the back of Castiel’s throat, and he pulled out his fingers and struggled to get out of his own underwear. He pulled Cas’ underwear all the way off too while he was at it, leaving them naked from the waist down, before settling himself on his side behind Cas again and pulling the blanket back up over their hips. He finally pushed into him, slow and sensually, and both of them moaned in satisfaction as Dean’s dick forced its way into the angel, splitting him open.  
  
Castiel gasped when Dean’s cock brushed his sweet spots, and he reached his hand behind himself and grabbed onto Dean’s hip’s under the blanket, digging his fingers into the skin. “Dean,” he moaned, clenching his eyes shot in pleasure.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so tight, Cas,” Dean groaned against the back of Castiel’s neck and wrapped his arms around him. He moved into his mate in slow thrusts, grinding their bodies together and savoring every sensation. “And so warm,” he purred.  
  
Castiel whimpered and pulled at Dean’s hip, making the demon push himself further into him. His eyes suddenly shot open. “W-what about the door?”  
  
“It isn’t locked, but the blanket is covering us from the waist down. The kids won’t be able to see anything naughty if they walk in,” Dean explained, still thrusting and grinding slowly against the angel.  
  
Castiel nodded and was pleased enough with that answer. He whimpered softly when Dean’s chest rubbed against his oil glands, and he dug his fingers even harder into Dean’s hip. “Dean. Faster,” he ordered.  
  
Dean just smirked and adjusted his hips a little before speeding up, nailing those sweet spots inside Cas with every thrust now.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel cried out, quaking in Dean’s arms.  
  
Dean buried his face in the back of Castiel’s shoulder, panting heavily as he pounded into Cas from behind. His hand on the angel’s stomach caressed the soft skin there, feeling the angel’s muscles flex under the assault of pleasure, and he swore he could almost feel how Castiel’s orgasm was pooling in his abdomen now.  
  
“Dean, Dean, Dean!” Castiel chanted, lost in ecstasy. He trembled and writhed on the bed, and his eyes shot open when he came, coming untouched and spurting his release down on the sheets he was lying on. Dean’s name was on his lips as he came, and he whimpered when Dean continued pounding into him after he had come, until he finally felt Dean come apart behind him. Dean’s arm tightened around him and his body trembled and stilled as he came, spilling himself deep inside the angel.  
  
They panted as they came down from their highs, and Dean’s breath came out in heavy puffs against Castiel’s shoulder, making the angel shudder slightly.  
  
There was a careful knocking on the door, and both of them froze on the bed.  
  
“Yeah?” Dean called, twisting his upper body around to look over his shoulder in the direction of the door. He couldn’t see the door from the bed because there was a small hall between the bedroom itself and the door.  
  
Castiel wriggled, too much aware of Dean who was still inside him, but he didn’t dare to move too much in case the blanket should move further down their barely covered bodies, and because he didn’t want the person by the door to suspect anything when they entered. If they didn’t move it would just look like they were snuggling under the covers.  
  
They weren’t surprised to see Noah enter the room, although they were mildly confused to see him enter the room with a hand in front of his eyes. “Um, papa? I’m hungry. Can you help me with food? Not sure what I can eat and not eat…” He was speaking in a lowered voice because his throat was still sore from surgery. He slowly lowered his hand, peeking over at them, and moved his hand away when he saw there was nothing in the room which could blind him. Isaac had once warned him that he could go blind if he entered someone’s bedroom, so he was being careful.  
  
Molly suddenly came running in, barking softly, and stood by Noah’s side while wagging her tail.  
  
“Molly, out!” Dean barked at the dog, pointing towards the door and growling softly. The dog wasn’t allowed in the bedroom, and Molly whined submissively before padding out of the room again.  
  
“Sure, I will be right down. Go downstairs and wait,” Castiel spoke, twisting his head around to see Noah.  
  
Noah nodded before leaving again, closing the door behind him.  
  
Castiel sighed deeply and fell back against the bed, and Dean did the same.  
  
“Dean. Get out of me,” the angel murmured.  
  
Dean laughed and finally pulled out, sitting up on the bed to get ready to get up. “Why? You desperately wanted me in you just a few minutes ago.”  
  
Castiel groaned and made a face when Dean’s come trickled out of him now. He sat up and accepted the towel that Dean handed to him which the demon had just picked up from the floor. He reached down and began cleaning himself and the sheets as well as he could. “Yes, but now I need to make something for Noah to eat.”  
  
“Mmm.” Dean sat up on his knees next to Cas and leaned forward to kiss and lick at the angel’s jaw. “I would have preferred more cuddling…”  
  
Castiel chuckled softly. “That’s very non-alpha of you to say,” he teased.  
  
“Hey, alphas like to cuddle; we just don’t like admitting it,” Dean said, grinning. His tail curled and uncurled behind him on the bed, and his dark red wings were folded behind his back, as were Castiel’s.  
  
“You just did,” Castiel pointed out with a slight smirk, raising his head to look into Dean’s eyes. He had just finished cleaning himself and put the dirty towel in his lap while staring at Dean.  
  
“Well, you’re the only one that’s ever gonna hear me admit that,” Dean smiled, kissing him quickly on the lips before getting up from the bed. Castiel smiled and followed, and they quickly got dressed before heading downstairs together.  


 

***

  
  
Eden and Jason first showed themselves downstairs past noon, and Isaac snickered at them when they came down. Eden glared daggers at her brother and blushed, since she knew very well what he was assuming what she and Jason had been doing. Well, they had had sex – several times – but they had also watched movies until 2:30am, so it wasn’t the only reason they had gotten out of bed so late.  
  
They spent most of the day together, although Adrian, Eden and Jason went upstairs sometimes to be alone for a bit, and Isaac was sitting with his computer by the couch table, struggling to finish his essay for school.  
  
At 4pm Castiel slowly started preparing dinner, while Dean and Adrian had just finished something in the garage together.  
  
Adrian grimaced slightly when he and Dean entered the living room and saw Eden and Jason sitting on the couch together, and Eden giggling as Jason whispered something in her ear. Lily and Noah were watching TV together on the beanbags with Molly lying in front of their feet, and Isaac was still working on his essay.  
  
“Jeez, get a room, would you?” Adrian remarked.  
  
Eden looked over at him. “We aren’t doing anything! Jason just told me something, funny, that’s all.”  
  
“Uhhuh,” Adrian said, unconvinced. “And you’re practically sitting on his lap.”  
  
Jason smirked over at him. “You can sit here if you’re jealous,” he said, patting his thighs.  
  
Adrian’s face turned into a disgusted grimace. “Fuck no!”  
  
The others laughed at it, and Jason said, “Good, ‘cause I don’t think I want you to either.”  
  
“Ew. Maybe _you two_ should get a room?” Isaac remarked, glaring between Jason and Adrian. He was sitting on the part of the couch where his back was facing the kitchen, and Eden and Jason were sitting with their backs facing the wall.  
  
Dean laughed. “Sounds like a good idea.”  
  
Eden giggled as Jason and Adrian seemed less impressed by that idea, and she absently leaned into Jason’s side.  
  
Noah suddenly jumped up from his beanbag and got up on the couch, crawling over to sit on Eden’s leg with some of his butt seated on Jason’s leg as well. He looked up at his sister, saying, “Eden? When are you and Jason gonna have babies?”  
  
Eden and Jason’s faces turned bright red, and Adrian and Isaac both cracked up laughing. Lily was snickering like mad from where she was sitting on her beanbag in front of TV and twisting around to look at them, and Castiel looked over at them from the kitchen with a confused frown.  
  
“What happened? What’s so funny?” Castiel asked, approaching the couch.  
  
Dean looked like he didn’t know whether he should laugh or be disturbed by Noah’s comment.  
  
“Noah asked Eden when she and Jason are gonna have babies,” Isaac snickered, trying not to burst out laughing again. He had temporarily abandoned his essay on his laptop to pay attention to everyone after the comment Noah had made.  
  
Noah glanced between all of them, not understanding why they thought it was so funny or why Eden and Jason suddenly twitched uncomfortably and their faces were all red.  
  
“Oh,” Castiel said and couldn’t help but chuckle at that.  
  
“Jeez, Noah…” Eden murmured, flushing with embarrassment.  
  
“Why is that bad?” Noah asked, frowning at her. “Having babies means you love each other, no?”  
  
“It does, but it isn’t something you ask people about,” Eden murmured and averted everyone’s eyes. She glanced at Jason who seemed equally embarrassed about the conversation.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
Lily giggled and said, “Because it’s really embarrassing to be asked about that. I think you should save your voice for something less embarrassing, Noah.”  
  
It still hurt a bit when Noah spoke so he hadn’t talked as much as usual since his surgery two days ago. At Lily’s words Noah just continued being confused but didn’t say anything, and he slowly jumped down from Eden’s lap to sit down with Lily again to watch TV. Molly was still lying in front of the TV, but she was half asleep.  
  
Castiel turned his head to look at Dean who still seemed mildly disturbed by the idea of Eden and Jason having kids, and the angel rolled his eyes at him. “Help me with dinner, please? Instead of staring like that.”  
  
Dean snapped out of it and looked at his mate. “Uh, sure.” They went over to the kitchen, and Adrian went upstairs for a bit, as did Eden and Jason.  


 

***

  
  
An hour later Isaac sat back and stretched his arms into the air. “Fuck, yes! I’m done with this shit!” he grinned.  
  
“Isaac – language,” Castiel scolded him from the kitchen. He and Dean were sitting by the dining table while dinner was cooking and were looking through some of their finances and hospital bills. John had already transferred money to them for Noah’s surgery, and they were just making sure that everything was in order.  
  
“Sorry,” Isaac said, but was still grinning proudly at himself for having finished the essay at last. “I’m gonna go take a bath now. Don’t touch my essay!” he growled, staring over at Lily and Noah who were still watching TV.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, just go already,” Lily replied, rolling her eyes. “And don’t sing in the bath!”  
  
“You’re just jealous of my voice!” Isaac called back from the stairs. Lily snorted.  
  
After Isaac had disappeared up the stairs to go take a bath Noah and Lily continued watching TV for a while. Lily was texting one of her friends on her phone every now and then, and Noah played with some of his toys when commercials rolled on the screen. Adrian, Eden, and Jason came downstairs after a few minutes, and Eden went over to Dean and Castiel to help looking at all the papers they had spread across the table. Adrian and Jason stood near the kitchen, chatting and getting along well.  
  
When the TV show ended and another show came on that Noah didn’t like so much, he sighed and got up from his beanbag. He glanced at Lily, saying, “Do you think Isaac will let me play on his computer until he comes back?”  
  
Lily was sending a text message and glanced up at Noah briefly. “Sure, as long as you don’t touch his essay.”  
  
Noah seemed pleased with that answer and jumped over to the kitchen first to get something to drink. Molly followed him curiously. He took out the cold juice from the fridge and Jason helped him get a glass from one of the upper cupboards. Then he padded over to the living room again and sat down by Isaac’s laptop, settling himself with crossed legs on the couch and reached forward to use the computer. He liked playing some of the children games that the laptops had, and Isaac’s laptop was fairly new so it had different games than Dean’s, Adrian’s, and Lily’s. Molly lay down under the table, relaxing and listening absently to the others talking.  
  
After a while Noah heard someone on the stairs and knew that Isaac was coming down to use his laptop again. Not wanting to occupy Isaac’s laptop when his brother needed it himself, Noah pulled back to get up, but his arm accidentally bumped into his glass of juice. He gasped as the glass tipped over, spilling juice all over the laptop’s keyboard, and he watched wide-eyed as it sank down between the keyboard buttons and into the hard drive beneath.  
  
That was the very moment when Isaac returned the room, and he gasped in horror when he saw what Noah had just done.  
  
“Oh. My. God! Why did you do that?!” Isaac bellowed in anger and rushed over to see if he could save his laptop. Noah yelped as Isaac pushed him aside to attend to his laptop and turn it up-side-down, but the computer just gave a spark and the screen went completely black. “Noooo! My essay! _My fucking essay!_ ”  
  
Everyone immediately came over to see what was wrong, and Lily gasped as she saw juice leaking from the laptop that Isaac was holding up-side-down over the couch table. Molly had come out from under the table now and stood a few feet away, glancing between them warily.  
  
“What’s going on?” Dean demanded, and they all gathered behind Isaac to see.  
  
“Noah just destroyed my laptop! And my essay! I spent _ten fucking hours_ writing that!” Isaac shouted in fury. He spread his wings and growled angrily at Noah who was now curled up in the corner of the couch, looking guilty and scared.  
  
“I-I’m sorry,” Noah sobbed out, tears streaming down his face now. He pulled his knees up against his chest and pressed himself into the couch.  
  
“Isaac!” Castiel hissed and glared at him. “Don’t be so rude to your brother; it was an accident.”  
  
Jason came over, taking the leaking laptop from Isaac’s hands and looked at it. He was studying computer hardware and repairs so he was good with that kind of stuff, but when he saw the amount of fluid that was leaking from the laptop he cringed, and knew immediately that this wasn’t good. “Shit man, the entire hard drive is soaked in juice. I hate it to say it, but there is no way you’re gonna recover any data from this…” He put the broken laptop down on the couch table again and felt Eden put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Oh that’s fucking great!” Isaac growled.  
  
“Isaac,” Lily scolded him when she saw Noah flinch at Isaac’s outburst. Molly too didn’t seem to like the tone in the room at the moment, and she stood in the background and whined plaintively.  
  
Dean sighed deeply and ran a hand down his face.  
  
“Well, at least you have insurance on it…” Adrian said.  
  
“Yeah, but not on my essay! It’s due tomorrow,” Isaac grumbled and stamped his foot on the floor in frustration.  
  
“We’ll get you a new computer, and Cas can help you write your essay again tonight; he’s good with that stuff. You already wrote it once so you’d remember most of it,” Dean spoke, trying to calm Isaac down.  
  
“Yes, I will help you write your new essay. And please stop shouting at Noah like that; he did not do this on purpose,” Castiel spoke and stared at him in disapproval.  
  
Isaac’s jaw dropped. “What?! And he doesn’t even get grounded or anything? If this was _me_ I would have been grounded for two months and not allowed to eat candy either, and all you say to Noah is that it wasn’t his fault?! Why are you always taking it so easy on _him?!_ ”  
  
Noah sniffled from the corner of the couch and stared up at Isaac. “I really am sorry… I-It was an accident.”  
  
Isaac whipped his head in Noah’s direction and glared at him. “I do things by accident too and I _still_ get punished! This is so unfair – dad and papa _wanted_ to have _me,_ but you weren’t even supposed to born; _you_ were an accident!” he shouted. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, and his eyes widened in horror when he saw the look of devastation on Noah’s face.  
  
 _“Isaac, enough!”_ Castiel shouted angrily, flaring his wings out in rage.  
  
Everyone gasped in horror at Isaac’s cruel words, and Noah’s eyes prickled with new tears before he cried, got up from the couch, and ran out of the room as fast as he could.  
  
Isaac stood paralyzed, not believing the words that had just left his mouth. Bile rose on the back of his throat when he realized he had just turned into a bully towards his own little brother.  
  
“Isaac!” Dean bellowed. “To your room, _right now,_ ” he grit out, pointing towards the door angrily while glaring Isaac down.  
  
Isaac nodded quietly, lowering his head in shame. He turned around and went upstairs to his room, slamming the door behind him as he entered it.  
  
There was complete silence in the living room for a few seconds, and everyone glanced warily at each other, not knowing what to say or do. Dean went over to Castiel who still seemed pretty upset by what had happened and what Isaac had said, and he gently rubbed the angel’s arm to calm him down. Castiel’s wings folded themselves behind his back again, dropping slightly.  
  
Lily seemed pretty upset as well, and Eden came over and pulled her into a hug, trying to comfort her. Jason and Adrian stood quietly, not knowing what to do.  
  
“I’ll go up and speak with Noah,” Castiel announced, slowly stepping away from Dean.  
  
“Alright,” Dean said, watching as Castiel left the room and headed out to the stairs in the entrance hall.  
  
Castiel walked up the stairs, glancing towards Isaac’s room briefly and considered going in there to talk to him, but he knew that Isaac would probably need a few minutes to calm down and think everything over, so he went over Noah’s room first. He knocked gently on the door and entered the room when he didn’t get a reply.  
  
Noah was lying face-down on his bed, crying into his pillow. His body and wings trembled as he sobbed, and Castiel closed the door and carefully approached the bed.  
  
“Noah?” Castiel spoke, lingering by the bed for a few moments before sitting down on the edge, facing Noah.  
  
Noah sobbed a few more times before lifting his head from the bed. “Why did he say that?” he sobbed out.  
  
Castiel sighed and reached out to rub Noah’s back soothingly. “Isaac was upset, and he did not think about what he was saying. He was angry over what had happened, and since he is a teenager he can get pretty moody. I promise you he did not mean what he said; he loves you.”  
  
Noah sniffled and looked over his shoulder at his papa. “Was I really an accident? You didn’t want me?”  
  
The angel’s heart clenched at those words. He gestured for Noah to get up and then pulled the boy up into his lap, hugging him tightly. “Of course we wanted you, but we didn’t plan to have you like we planned to have your siblings. I became pregnant with you by accident, but both your father and I would never even have considered not having you after I got pregnant.” He rested his chin on top of Noah’s head and ran a hand through the boy’s hair as Noah kept sobbing quietly against him. “You were a surprise, but a pleasant surprise. Your dad and I love you as much as we love all your siblings.”  
  
Noah wrapped his arms around Castiel, clinging to him. His sobbing had died down but he was still sniffling. “How do you get a baby by accident?” he murmured into Castiel’s shirt.  
  
Castiel blushed a bit. “You will know when you are older. What is most important is that your father and I love you, no matter what.”  
  
Noah snuggled against him, seemingly okay with that answer. “And I’m sorry I broke Isaac’s laptop… I didn’t mean to.”  
  
“I know, sweetie. Isaac will get another one – his laptop was insured so it will not cost us anything. And I will help him make a new essay, so everything is going to be alright.” Castiel pressed a kiss to Noah’s head, and glanced down at him when Noah slowly pulled away to look at him.  
  
“You should ground me. Isaac always gets grounded…”  
  
Castiel couldn’t help but chuckle. “No, no one is getting grounded today. I think both of you learned your lesson. But next time you have to put your glass far away from the laptop, understand?”  
  
Noah nodded and seemed to cheer up a little again. “Do you think Isaac is still m-mad?” His voice broke a little since all the talking and sobbing was getting uncomfortable for his throat.  
  
“He’s probably still upset but I do not think he’s angry anymore,” Castiel smiled. Noah leaned forward and rested against Castiel again, humming softly as his papa stroked his back for comfort.  


 

***

  
  
Meanwhile, Lily had gone upstairs to see if Isaac wanted to talk. She knocked on his door three times and wasn’t surprised by the answer she got.  
  
“Go away! I don’t wanna talk,” Isaac said inside the room.  
  
Lily could hear that Isaac had been crying, although he’d probably deny so if confronted with it. “Isaac, it’s me; your favorite twin. Can I come in?” she spoke, smiling at the door.  
  
There was silence for a few moments before Isaac replied. “Yeah, okay. The door is open…”  
  
Lily smiled and entered the room. She wasn’t surprised to find Isaac sitting on his bed and looking depressed. She went over to him and quietly sat down next to him.  
  
“I didn’t mean to act like that… I just got angry,” Isaac muttered, staring into his lap. He cast a glance at her, looking slightly like a kicked puppy. “Do you hate me?”  
  
Lily chuckled and shoved her twin playfully, making him have to put his hand on the bed to prevent himself from falling down on his side. “No, how could I hate that adorable fox face of yours?”  
  
Isaac stared at her in shock. “Fuck face?”  
  
“ _Fox_ face! Jesus,” Lily groaned, rolling her eyes. She often compared him to a fox because he would always get that sly, mischievous smirk on his face when he was up to no good, and it reminded her of a fox. “And no, I don’t hate you, but what you said to Noah was pretty damn mean and I don’t approve of it,” she added with a slight growl in her voice at the end.  
  
Isaac cringed and stared into his lap again. “I know…”  
  
Lily reached her tail over to Isaac’s which was lying on the bed next to his leg, and she entwined their tails and smiled when she felt her twin reciprocate the gesture.  
  
They looked up when someone knocked on the door and watched as Dean entered the room. The demon gently closed the door behind him before going over to stand in front of them. Isaac avoided Dean’s eye, not wanting to see the disapproval and disappointment he suspected would be there. The twins’ tails parted, lying idly on the bed now.  
  
“Feeling less angry now?” Dean asked, crossing his arms. The tip of his tail pointed upwards where it was situated next to his leg, indicating that he was serious and authoritative.  
  
Isaac cringed. “Yes, sir.”  
  
Dean huffed and unfolded his arms again. “No need to call me that; I’m not really here to discipline you other than telling you that I do not want anyone in this house talking like that to others ever again, you hear me?”  
  
Isaac nodded and looked up at Dean. “Yes, I hear you. I’m sorry…”  
  
“I know,” Dean said, sighing softly. “Now, you just always seem to get yourself in some kind of trouble, mostly because you’re reckless. But I don’t remember ever punishing you for something you did completely by accident, though; your papa and I have only ever grounded you or banned you from eating candy if you were acting recklessly and caused something or someone to get hurt. That’s why I don’t quite understand why you were saying that you would have been grounded if you were the one that had caused that accident with the laptop earlier.”  
  
“I get grounded a lot,” Isaac muttered, matter of factly. “And Noah was using my laptop without my permission and was drinking juice next to it… That’s kind of reckless, no?”  
  
“But I told him he could probably use it as long as he didn’t edit in your essay,” Lily said, feeling somewhat guilty.  
  
Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face. “Well, it’s true that Noah shouldn’t have put his glass of juice so close to the laptop, but I think after the way you hurt him you’re both even _and_ you both learned your lesson, so neither if you is gonna get grounded. Besides, Noah is only 8; he doesn’t know yet what’s a good idea and what’s a bad idea unless we teach him.”  
  
“But you still pay a lot more attention to him…” Isaac muttered, not hiding the jealousy in his voice. Lily stared into her lap as if she was thinking the same.  
  
“We do?” Dean said, frowning. “Well, if I remember right, your papa and I had to constantly pay attention to the two of you when you were younger, otherwise you’d wreck the whole house. And Noah isn’t like you; he’s less independent and a lot more clingy, and he generally just needs a lot more attention than you ever did. We don’t love him more than we love you; we love all of you equally.”  
  
“That’s true… Noah’s always so shy and insecure,” Lily said, smiling fondly when thinking of Noah.  
  
“Hmm… I guess so,” Isaac murmured, considering what Dean had just said.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Isaac told the person to enter. They looked up when Castiel entered the room with Noah clinging to his side, hiding a bit behind him and glancing over at Isaac warily.  
  
Castiel smiled when he saw that both Lily and Dean were in the room to talk to Isaac, before turning his attention to Isaac who was staring at Noah. “I figured that the two of you might want to apologize to each other without getting angry this time.”  
  
Isaac nodded quietly. He glanced over at Noah who was still hiding a bit behind their papa and was averting his eyes slightly. Castiel went over to stand in front of Isaac, and gently pushed Noah forward to that the boy was standing in front of him. Isaac was still seated on the bed, making him more or less eye level with Noah.  
  
Noah twitched slightly as he stood in front of Isaac and slowly raised his gaze to look at him. “I’m sorry I broke your laptop and your essay… And I’m sorry I can’t write a new one for you.”  
  
Isaac couldn’t help but chuckle at the last comment. “It’s okay; I’ll get a new computer. And I’m sorry for saying those things to you earlier… I was just really angry. I didn’t mean to be mean or hurt you…” He stared down into his lap and twitched his tail next to him on the bed. He yelped in surprise when Noah suddenly launched forward, wrapping his arms around Isaac’s neck and hugging him. Isaac blinked and didn’t know what to do with his hands before he slowly and awkwardly wrapped them around Noah. He wasn’t much of a hugging person – especially not with his siblings – but he couldn’t help but sigh in relief as Noah hugged him.  
  
Dean grinned at the scene and curled his tail around Castiel’s leg and brushed their wings together. The angel smiled and turned his head to look at Dean, broadening his smile.  
  
After a few moments Isaac twitched awkwardly. “Yeah, okay, enough hugging. Hugging is for girls, and I ain’t a girl,” he muttered and gently pushed Noah back. Noah giggled softly and stepped back, and Isaac scratched the back of his neck and tried not to blush.  
  
Lily giggled next to him. “Sure you aren’t a girl? Just a little bit?” she teased.  
  
“Shut up,” Isaac grumbled and glared at her. “Do you wanna see for yourself or what?”  
  
Lily grimaced in disgust. “Ew! No!” She got up from the bed, shuddering as if to shake the disgusting picture out of her mind. Her feathers moved as she shuddered, and she curled her tail around her own leg.  
  
Dean laughed out loud and Castiel chuckled.  
  
“What does she want to see?” Noah asked, tilting his head.  
  
Isaac was about to reply but Lily quickly cut in, “Nothing you _ever_ want to picture!”  
  
Dean laughed. “Well, you guys did share a womb together and used to bathe with each other until you were like five, so it’s not like you haven’t seen each other without clothes on before.”  
  
“We were kids! That’s different!” Lily exclaimed, groaning.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes fondly at them before saying, “Come on, let’s go downstairs. We have to get started with Isaac’s new essay.”  
  
Isaac got up from the bed and looked over at Castiel whom he was almost just as tall as now. “I’m not sure if it’ll turn out as good as the first one, though… I forgot some of it.”  
  
“We will think up new things then,” Castiel smiled.  
  
“And I can help; I have the same essay since we’re in class together, and I already finished mine three days ago,” Lily offered.  
  
“Can’t I just copy yours?” Isaac joked, smirking in mischief.  
  
Lily slapped her tail against his. “No! The teacher will bust us both for cheating then.”  
  
“I was only joking…”  
  
Castiel chuckled at them and went forward to pull Isaac into a hug. The boy stilled in his arms, surprised by the hug, but still returned it. They didn’t hug often because Isaac usually didn’t want to, but Castiel smiled when he felt Isaac burying his face in his shoulder and sighing contently as if enjoying the attention. He rubbed his son’s back before pulling away, smiling at him, and Isaac yelped when Dean suddenly pulled him forward into a hug as well. It was a faster hug and more of a father/son hug, and Isaac blushed slightly after Dean pulled back, especially because Lily was giggling at him.  
  
Dean chuckled at him and they all left the room together, heading downstairs to the others who were waiting for them to return.  
  
Eden immediately came over to them, wanting to know how things between Isaac and Noah were, and she sighed in relief when she saw the two of them getting along again. Adrian had expected both of them to get grounded but he agreed that both of them had probably learned their lesson already.  
  
Castiel and Lily helped Isaac write his new essay, using Dean’s laptop this time. Noah stayed as far away from the laptop as possible, as if he was scared he was going to break that one too, but Castiel just smiled at him and made him sit on his lap, showing him he shouldn’t be scared of that.  
  
Dean and Castiel were glad to see all their kids getting along again, and how Eden and Adrian too tried to help make Isaac’s new essay. Dean was staring a lot now whenever Eden and Jason were standing close, and Castiel knew that the demon was pondering too much about their daughter having a baby of her own in a few years.  
  
Time was flying too fast, and it wouldn’t be long before the twins would start in high school and Adrian would be off to college or military school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been planning the Isaac/Noah fight for a while but couldn’t find a place to squeeze it in until now. It was my beta who gave me the idea for it :) (Though it was originally meant to be between Adrian and Noah, but Isaac’s character just seemed to fit better for it since he sometimes just blurts things out.) There is going to be more time jumps from now on, usually jumps of several months and maybe a year at some point. We’re slowly approaching Noah’s teenage years and Eden having her first baby… Should be interesting XD
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! :)


	58. Chapter 58

**February 2035 (Castiel is 45, Dean is 47, Eden is 21, Adrian is 18, the twins are 14, Noah is 8 (almost 9)).**  
  
It was Wednesday morning and Castiel was busy making lunchboxes for everyone while Dean was shaving in the bathroom. The children were packing their school bags and getting ready to leave.  
  
“Papa,” Noah said as he slowly approached Castiel in the kitchen. The angel turned his head and glanced down at him. “Molly seems very tired… Do you think she’s okay?” He fumbled absently with the edge of his shirt and cast a worried glance over his shoulder towards Molly who was lying in front of the big cabinet in the living room, resting her head on her front paws.  
  
Castiel followed Noah’s gaze over to the dog and sighed. “Molly is getting old and she doesn’t have the same energy anymore. She gets tired very easily,” he explained, feeling sorry for Molly that old age was beginning to catch up to her.  
  
“Is she gonna die?” Noah sniffled and looked up at Cas with teary eyes.  
  
Castiel’s heart clenched. He squatted down to be level with Noah and put his hands on his son’s shoulders. “Someday soon she will, yes, but everyone dies sooner or later; it’s natural. But I think Molly still has a year or two before she dies, so don’t worry about that for now.”  
  
Noah sniffled again and nodded quietly. Lily and Isaac had picked up on the sudden mood change over in the kitchen and slowly came over to them.  
  
“Is it about Molly?” Lily asked carefully.  
  
“Yes, she’s getting older,” Castiel sighed and stood up again, going back to preparing the lunchboxes.  
  
“She can still play ball with us in the garden and run around, so she can’t be feeling _that_ old,” Isaac argued and looked over at the dog.  
  
Lily rubbed Noah’s back when the boy still seemed pretty sad about Molly having to die someday. “Aren’t you going to a birthday party today, Noah?” Lily asked, hoping to cheer Noah up a little.  
  
Noah nodded. “Yeah, Jack invited me.” He smiled up at her, feeling happy that one of the boys from his class had finally invited him to a birthday party even though the two of them didn’t really talk.  
  
“I’m glad he didn’t choose not to invite you,” Lily smiled. “That’s happened to me and Isaac a lot. Kids are such little bastards sometimes.”  
  
“Lily,” Castiel scolded and sent her a brief glare from the kitchen, and Isaac laughed behind his sister.  
  
Noah giggled and looked up when Adrian entered the room and approached them. Adrian had turned 18 years old already but he was still living at home and was planning to keep doing that until he started in military school or college. He still wasn’t quite sure what direction he wanted to take his studies.  
  
“The only little bastards I see here are you and Isaac,” Adrian deadpanned, staring between the twins.  
  
“And you’re a big bastard!” Isaac growled and shoved Adrian who barely budged. Annoyed that Adrian wasn’t budging and was simply smirking at him, Isaac tried to shove him again and pressed his entire body against his big brother who finally stumbled a bit to the side.  
  
“Whoa, look out for the cabinet,” Lily warned when Adrian almost fell into it.  
  
Adrian finally took the challenge seriously and quickly captured Isaac in a head-lock, not letting go even when his brother started thrashing his wings, arms, and tail in distress.  
  
“Hey! Let me go, you big jerk!” Isaac growled, struggling to get free of Adrian’s hold but the older boy wasn’t giving in. Molly had moved out of the way, thinking it was too risky to be near them right now, and Lily and Noah laughed and giggled at their interaction.  
  
Castiel looked over at them and couldn’t help but chuckle a bit. “If you break anything you will be cleaning it up yourself _and_ replacing it,” he told them in a raised voice.  
  
“Tell that to Adrian!” Isaac growled and started hitting and kicking at Adrian the best he could to make him let go.  
  
Dean finally exited the bathroom to see what was going on, and he rolled his eyes when he saw his sons behaving childishly. “Cut it out before you break something.”  
  
Adrian finally let go of Isaac who quickly stepped away and glared at him. “You need to work on your self-defense skills, Isaac; you suck at it,” Adrian remarked, chuckling.  
  
Isaac stuck out his tongue at him and made a mocking sound. “Bite me.”  
  
Adrian raised an eyebrow at him before moving forward, grabbing a hold of Isaac’s arm and bringing it up to his mouth which he opened as if threatening to bite him. Isaac let out a loud squeal and yanked his arm away fast. The others laughed out loud, and Isaac rubbed his arm while glaring at Adrian.  
  
“Well, love bites are better than wrestling,” Dean grinned. “Now c’mon, we gotta get ready to leave.” He tried to usher them towards the entrance hall to get dressed, and glanced back at Cas who was chuckling and finishing up the lunchboxes.  
  
“Love bites?! Ew!” Isaac grimaced. “It’s gross enough to see the love bites you leave on papa sometimes!”  
  
Castiel blushed furiously in the kitchen, and unconsciously moved his hand up to cover his neck which had a few bruises on it after his and Dean’s love-making the night before.  
  
“Cas is my mate; I’m allowed to cover him in love bites.” Smirking, Dean went over to Castiel in the kitchen and placed his hands on the angel’s hips. He grinned when Cas continued to blush and glare at him.  
  
Adrian rolled his eyes, Isaac still looked disgusted, and Lily giggled before taking Noah out to the entrance hall to prepare for school.  
  
“I hate it when you bruise my neck during workdays, Dean,” Castiel groused and glared at his mate. The others had left the room so they were alone now. “It’s embarrassing to show up at work with, and I do not like the disgusted glares that a few of my colleagues have been sending me since they found out that my mate is a demon.”  
  
“Just ignore those racist assholes,” Dean snorted. “And I bet you aren’t the only one showing up at work with love bites,” he smirked.  
  
“No, I’m not… But it’s embarrassing nonetheless,” the angel muttered.  
  
“Is it embarrassing that others know that you belong to a demon?” Dean asked, leaning in to mouth at Cas’ jaw.  
  
Castiel shuddered and couldn’t help but bare his neck to his mate. “No… it’s embarrassing that they know what we have been doing the night before when they see the marks.”  
  
Dean snorted and nuzzled at the angel’s bared neck. “All couples have sex, Cas; your colleagues already know what we’re doing at night, and they probably do it too. Don’t be so embarrassed by it.”  
  
“But I don’t need them to see any physical evidence of it,” Castiel whined softly and slowly stepped back.  
  
Dean laughed. “I like seeing it, though,” he smirked and moved his hand up to the touch the marks he had left on the angel the night before.  
  
Castiel swatted his hand away, blushing. “I do too, and now shut up and get ready to leave.”  
  
Dean grinned and they finally got ready to leave the house. Noah came over and placed a soft kiss on Molly’s snout before leaving, laughing when she responded by licking his face and mouth. They drove the children to school and promised Noah to pick him up at Jack’s house in the afternoon. The birthday invitation card had Jack’s address on it so Dean just had to plug it into the GPS to find the way.  
  


 

***

  
  
Noah’s school ended a little before 2pm that day and he went with all his classmates to Jack’s house afterwards to celebrate Jack’s ninth birthday. Jack’s parents (a female human and a male demon/human hybrid) were there to help all the kids get on the city bus and drive off to their home which was 3 miles (6km) away so that the kids wouldn’t get lost. Noah was excited to go; he rarely got invited to someone’s birthday except for some of the girls’, but he wasn’t the only one in class who didn’t get invited. Some kids only invited their closest friends in class due to limited space in their homes.  
  
Noah sat next to Abby on the bus with Christie sitting with another boy on the other side of them. Noah didn’t like loud places, and he cringed every time one of the kids – especially the boys – shouted in the bus. The bus driver got tired of all the noise eventually and yelled at them to quiet down, and Noah was glad that he did that.  
  
They got off the bus and walked the last mile over to Jack’s house. Jack and his parents walked in the front and the rest of the nineteen kids walked behind them. Noah, Christie, and Abby were among those in the far back.  
  
Noah yelped when a boy named Max walking behind him stepped on the heel of his shoe on purpose, making Noah’s foot hurt. Max and his friend Evan giggled behind him, mockingly. Noah’s face flushed in humiliation and he lowered his head as he walked, too scared to look at the boys behind him. He had gone to kindergarten with Max and the boy had never been nice to him – it was the very same boy who had pushed him over while playing tag once and whom Connor had punched in the face for what he did. Since Connor had left Max had gotten meaner towards Noah since there was no alpha boy there anymore to defend Noah.  
  
“That wasn’t very nice!” Abby scolded at Max, turning her head to glare at him.  
  
“Yeah, those boys are stupid,” Christie muttered and didn’t even bother to look over her shoulder at them.  
  
“Who’s stupid, you jerk?!” Max snapped at her, flaring out his brown angel wings. His friend Evan glared at Christie too, not liking that she was answering back.  
  
Abby was about to retort something but Christie held her back. The girl swallowed her comment, and the three of them kept walking and trying to ignore the two boys behind them. Max stepped on Noah’s heel a few more times, causing Noah to flinch and wince every time, but he tried his best to ignore it – his dad had said that bullies would lose interest in teasing him if they didn’t get the desired reaction from him, which in this case was to make him cry or feel humiliated, so he tried his best to stay neutral.  
  
They had reached the house and they kids began going inside after Jack’s parents had counted all of them again to make sure everyone was there. Noah stopped when his shoelace got untied from Max constantly stepping on his heels, and Abby and Christie stopped too.  
  
“What is it?” Christie asked.  
  
“My shoelace is undone… You can go in without me, I’ll come in soon,” Noah told them and bent down to tie his shoe. They were standing on the sidewalk two houses away from Jack’s house, and Noah wouldn’t fall behind since he could see which house the other kids were going into.  
  
“Okay, we’ll wait for you inside,” Abby said when she saw Jack’s parents come outside to see if they got all the kids with them.  
  
Noah nodded and struggled with his shoelace while Abby and Christie went inside. He hated tying his shoes and he wasn’t very good at it, even though his parents had already taught him how. He put his shoulder bag down while tying his shoe, and once he was done he put the bag back on and headed over to the house. His eyes widened when Max and Evan suddenly blocked the doorway.  
  
“I-I have to go inside. Please move?” Noah stuttered, trying to get past them but Max and Evan didn’t budge.  
  
“I don’t think that Jack’s parents want a little freak in their house,” Evan sneered at him, looking Noah up and down.  
  
“Yeah, what are those wings anyway? Subs are supposed to have downy-soft wings and yours look…. odd,” Max said, scrunching his nose in disgust as he looked at Noah’s light grey wings.  
  
Noah felt a stab of hurt in his chest and he couldn’t help but draw his wings closer to his body, trying to hide them behind his back.  
  
“He’s half demon, isn’t he?” Evan whispered at Max, although Noah could hear him quite well.  
  
“Yeah,” Max replied, not taking his eyes off of Noah.  
  
Evan turned to look at Noah again. “Where is his tail, then?”  
  
Max laughed, and the coldness in his laughter sent shivers up Noah’s spine. “Oh, he really is a freak. No tail, no soft wings…” He chuckled in a malicious manner while looking Noah up and down again before staring him into the eyes. “Just go away, you freak; no one wants you here!” he sneered, flaring his brown wings which were larger than Noah’s own.  
  
Noah flinched and stared back at the boys with teary eyes. The hurt and the feeling of being unwelcome and unwanted felt stronger than ever before, and he let out a small sob before turning around and running away from the house, covering his ears when he heard Max and Evan laugh at his retreat.  
  
Noah ran and ran until he almost stumbled on the sidewalk. He didn’t know for long he had run or how many times he had rounded a corner, and he suddenly didn’t know where he was. His eyes were blurry with tears, and he clutched his shoulder bag tightly against his side while glancing around and trying to find out where he was. People didn’t pay him much attention since they were all busy talking on their phones or hurrying towards their destination. A few females turned their heads to look at him, but Noah lowered his head and hid his face from them, not wanting them to see him cry. He noticed a park on the other side of the street which he recognized, and he suddenly realized that he was very close to Eden’s college. Not knowing what else to do or where else to go, he decided to try and find Eden’s college, although he wasn’t quite sure in which direction it was.  
  


 

***

  
  
Dean picked Castiel up from work at 4:10pm and they picked up the twins and Adrian before going to Jack’s house to pick up Noah from the birthday party. It was 4:28 already and some of the children at the party were already being picked up. Dean and Castiel both went over to the door while the kids stayed in the car. They rang the doorbell and waited for Jack’s parents to answer the door.  
  
“Hello,” a female human greeted them at the door, smiling at them. There was a hint of surprise in her eyes at seeing an angel and demon standing there together but she didn’t seem to linger much on that thought. “Picking up a kid, I presume?”  
  
“Yeah, he’s name is Noah. Is he here?” Dean asked, peering inside when some of the kids ran around behind the woman.  
  
“Hmm, the name doesn’t ring a bell. But come inside and look for him, I’m sure he’s hiding somewhere among the other kids,” the woman smiled and invited them inside.  
  
Dean and Castiel entered the house, smiling as they saw the kids having fun and running about. They looked around for Noah in the living room and dining room but couldn’t spot him anywhere among the other kids.  
  
Suddenly Abby and Christie came running around the corner while playing a game with the others, and they stopped when they saw Dean and Castiel. “Oh,” Abby said, blinking at them. “Hi Noah’s parents.”  
  
Dean chuckled. “Hi Abby. Where’s Noah? We’re here to pick him up.”  
  
Christie frowned next to Abby. “But you already picked him up.”  
  
Dean and Castiel frowned, glancing at each other.  
  
“What are you talking about? We didn’t pick him up,” Dean said, staring at them in confusion.  
  
“But Max said that he saw you picking Noah up outside the house and that it seemed urgent,” Christie explained.  
  
Abby turned her head and looked at Christie with a thoughtful expression. “Max and Evan don’t even know Noah’s parents… Do they?”  
  
“What are you saying? What the hell is going on here?” Dean spoke, his voice getting more demanding because of worry and confusion. He just wanted to know where the hell Noah was.  
  
“Who are Max and Evan?” Castiel asked them, looking at the girls.  
  
“Max is a stupid boy who’s always harassing us and Noah, and Evan is his stupid friend,” Abby muttered, clenching her fists a bit. “He made Noah’s shoelace go up earlier, so Noah told us to go inside the house while he was tying it. He didn’t come back, but then Max and Evan came in and said that he saw that you had picked Noah up and that he wouldn’t come to the party anyway…”  
  
Dean growled and clenched his fists tightly by his side, and Castiel gasped in horror next to him, not believing that this could really be happening.  
  
Jack’s mother Mia suddenly came over to them with her husband, Richard. “What’s going on? Can’t find your kid amongst the others?”  
  
“No, because two other boys seem to have made him leave and told the others that we picked him up,” Dean spoke with a hint of anger in his voice. “You didn’t count the kids?”  
  
“We counted them just before we led them into the house,” Richard said, slowly beginning to understand the situation.  
  
“Oh my god. I thought for sure that all the kids were here!” Mia gasped, her eyes widening in horror and panic.  
  
“Where are those boys?” Dean asked, looking down at Abby and Christie again.  
  
Abby pointed over at the corner of the living room by the TV where Max and Evan were trying to hide behind some of the kids. Dean was about to go over and get them, but Richard beat him to do it and went over, demanding that Max and Evan both came over to explain themselves.  
  
“Tell us what happened and where Noah is,” Richard demanded, glaring at the boys. They weren’t his kids but this was his house so he had the final authority there. He crossed his arms and spread his demon wings slightly.  
  
A few of the other children from their class were gathered around to see what was wrong, and both Max and Evan didn’t seem pleased with the sudden attention. They lowered their heads and twitched nervously.  
  
“Max told him to go away,” Evan muttered, glancing up at the adults from under his lashes.  
  
“You snitch!” Max hissed, shoving the other boy harshly who yelped at the action.  
  
“Hey!” Richard growled. “No shoving! Just tell Noah’s parents where Noah is.”  
  
“We don’t know; he ran away after we teased him. I don’t know where he is,” Evan admitted. He looked kind of shamed by what he had done, where Max seemed a little less affected apart from being embarrassed by all his classmates looking.  
  
“You liars! You said he got picked up!” Abby shouted at them in an angry voice.  
  
Dean ran a hand down his face, not knowing what to do. Noah had disappeared from a birthday party in an area of the city that he wasn’t very familiar with. The boy could be anywhere, and he could have been kidnapped on the street. All sorts of horrible scenarios went through Dean’s head, but worst of all was that awful feeling of having failed as father; that he wasn’t able to protect his child when Noah needed him the most. Dean glanced at Cas who was now holding a hand in front of his mouth in horror and whose eyes were watery with unshed tears.  
  
“I hope your parents ground you two for a year,” Mia told the boys, staring at them in disapproval. She turned her gaze to look at Dean and Castiel and softened her expression. “We’ll go out and help you look for Noah. Maybe he’s still somewhere nearby.”  
  
“Yeah, we appreciate it,” Dean said.  
  
Mia stayed behind to look after the kids at the house until everyone got picked up by their parents, and Dean, Castiel, and Richard went out to start looking through the neighborhood in their cars. Apparently none of the other kids had thought much about Noah not being there since they were told he was picked up, and Abby and Christie had believed the boys’ story since they didn’t see Noah anywhere outside when they went to look. They hadn’t imagined that Max and Evan would actually do something as horrible as making Noah run away from the birthday party he had looked forward to attending. Jack didn’t seem impressed either, and he said he was never going to invite those two boys to his birthday ever again.  
  
They had just come outside when Christie’s parents showed up to pick up their daughter. After hearing about what had happened they offered their help in searching the nearby neighborhoods for Noah to see if they could find him. Richard didn’t know Noah but Dean showed him a picture of the boy which he kept in his wallet along with pictures of all his other kids, so now Richard knew what Noah looked like.  
  
Castiel was almost hyperventilating by the time he and Dean returned to the car and were about to drive around to look for Noah. The angel sat down on the passenger seat and trembled in anxiety.  
  
“What’s going on?” Lily asked in worry when she noticed that something was wrong.  
  
“Yeah, and where is Noah?” Isaac asked, leaning forward to look at Dean and Castiel in the front seats. He was sitting behind Castiel, Adrian sat behind Dean, and Lily sat in the back of the 8-seater car behind Isaac.  
  
“Noah’s disappeared from the party,” Dean explained, clenching his teeth. “Two stupid boys chased him off.”  
  
 _“What?!”_ the twins exclaimed in unison.  
  
Adrian’s eyes widened in horror. “How long has he been gone?”  
  
“Since about 2:30 so that’s over two hours already,” Dean replied. He glanced at Cas and hesitated with starting the car. “Cas…” He reached out his hand, placing it on the angel’s trembling shoulder.  
  
“Just drive, Dean, We need to find him,” Castiel spoke in a shaky voice, staring into the car’s dashboard in front of him and seemed to struggle to control his emotions at the moment. He turned his head, looking at Dean with the most helpless expression that Dean had ever seen on his face. “Just… find him,” he said, his voice breaking as he let out a strangled sob.  
  
Dean’s heart clenched. He rubbed Castiel’s shoulder for comfort for a few more seconds before starting the car and driving off to search the neighborhood for Noah. The kids were really quiet in the backseat now, sharing worried glances before quickly looking out the windows to see if they could spot Noah somewhere.  
  


 

***

  
  
Noah was starting to get tired. He had walked around the neighborhood for what felt like hours, trying to spot something he could recognize except for the park and a few of the buildings. He knew that Eden’s college was nearby and he felt that he needed to go there. The February breeze was cold and he wrapped his jacket tighter around himself as he walked. He was getting hungry and thirsty, and all the crying and sobbing made his throat and head hurt. A few people had stopped to ask him what was wrong but Noah had just run off, not wanting to talk to strangers – especially not the male ones.  
  
Noah lit up a bit when he found an area that looked familiar to him. He had finally found the neighborhood where Eden’s college was after having spent what felt like hours looking for it. It didn’t take long before he finally spotted the familiar shape of Eden’s college, and he was careful as he crossed the busy street to get to it.  
  
Once Noah was on the college property he suddenly felt lost again. He had only been at the college a few times before and didn’t really know it that well. He walked over towards the dormitory buildings but couldn’t really remember which one of them was Eden’s. They all looked the same. New tears formed in his eyes and he let out a pitiful sob, suddenly feeling completely lost again.  
  
Suddenly a young couple walked by, glancing at him as he stood on the path between the main building and the dormitories. The angel/human hybrid male stopped and stared at Noah curiously. The guy laughed when he noticed Noah’s wings not being like a normal angel’s wings. “What kind of freak is that?”  
  
Noah flinched and drew his wings closer to himself, trying to hide. His eyes widened in surprise when the guy was slapped in the face by his angel girlfriend.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you?! Saying such things to a little child?!” the girl growled, shoving the guy back harshly.  
  
“What?” the guy exclaimed, surprised by his girlfriend’s reaction. “He _does_ look weird! Have you seen his wings? They aren’t even completely soft!”  
  
“So what?!” the girl snapped. “Can’t believe you’re saying such things to an innocent child. You really have no dignity, do you?” She growled again and spread her grey wings in anger. “Just… go!”  
  
“Seriously? You’re getting mad at me over something as unimportant as _that?_ ”  
  
“Just go away,” the girl growled, taking a threatening step forward. The guy threw his hands up in surrender before stalking away from them, and the girl turned to look at Noah with a polite but apologetic smile. Noah noticed that she seemed to be around Eden’s age, maybe younger.  
  
“Hey, little guy,” she smiled. “Don’t listen to my boyfriend, he’s such ass and I really ought to dump him.” She kneeled down in front of him, trying to get him to look at her properly but Noah was too shy to raise his head to do so. “Why are you crying?” she asked in a gentle voice.  
  
Noah glanced up at her from under his lashes, and new tears ran down his cheek. He sniffled, saying, “I can’t find my sister.”  
  
“Does she study here at this college?”  
  
Noah nodded and glanced over the girl’s shoulder at the buildings behind her. “I don’t remember where her room is…”  
  
The girl smiled. “Well, how about I lead you to the reception; they can help you find out where your sister’s dorm room is.” She stood up again and smiled down at him. “I’m Carla. What’s your name?”  
  
“Noah…” he answered, staring up at her and sniffling again.  
  
“That’s a cute name,” Carla smiled. “Are your parents a demon and an angel?” she asked curiously.  
  
Noah hesitated before nodding quietly, and he was a bit surprised when Carla’s smile seemed to broaden a bit.  
  
“That’s kinda cool,” Carla grinned and reached out her hand for Noah to take. “C’mon, let’s go see if we can find the woman at the reception.”  
  
Noah slowly took her hand, letting her guide him into the main building where the reception was. The woman in the reception asked for his sister’s name, and after Noah told her it only took her ten seconds to tell him in which room and building Eden’s dorm room was. Carla thanked the woman before leading Noah outside and helped him over to the right building.  
  
“I have to go now; I’ve got a late class,” Carla said as they stood in front of the entrance to the building. “Your sister’s room is on the fourth floor, room number 403. Good luck,” she smiled before walking away, waving at Noah.  
  
Noah told her thank you and smiled as he waved back at her. He suddenly felt a little lonely after Carla disappeared, but at least he knew now where to find Eden. He went inside the building, glancing around curiously but quickly looked down at the floor when he was met by curious gazes from the students that walked back and forth inside. He quickly made his way up the stairs towards the fourth floor and then hurried down the corridor towards Eden’s room. He sighed in relief once he found the room and reached up to open the door, only to notice that it was locked. “Eden!” he called, knocking on the door, but there was no response. He called and knocked a few more times, and more tears formed in his eyes when he realized that Eden wasn’t in her room. He wondered what to do. He wanted to go find Jason who lived on the floor below, but he couldn’t remember his room number. Noah glanced around at the students that walked back and forth behind him, too busy laughing and talking to each other to really notice him. He turned around, leaning his back and wings against the wooden door, and slowly sank down to sit on the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his schoolbag on the floor next to him. He knew that Eden would show up sooner or later, he just had to wait.  
  


 

***

  
  
Meanwhile Dean and Castiel were driving through the neighborhood, desperately looking for Noah. All of them stared at the people and places they passed, seeing if they could spot Noah somewhere but without any luck so far. They had shared telephone numbers with Richard and Christie’s parents in case one of them should find Noah, but so far none of them had called, and they had passed each other a few times while driving but only shook their heads to say that they hadn’t had any luck finding Noah yet.  
  
They had called the police, but the woman on the phone told them that since there was no evidence of a crime they had to wait 24 hours before reporting Noah as missing. It only frustrated all of them even more.  
  
Castiel was getting more and more scared the longer they drove around without finding any signs of Noah. He couldn’t sit still, and all sorts of scenarios kept playing inside his head. This was much worse than when Noah got lost at Disneyland, since the boy had now been missing for two and a half hours already. Noah didn’t have a phone because he was still too young for it, but Castiel swore to himself that if they found Noah again he would give the boy a phone so they could call him.  
  
They had stopped at the local park to go out and search for Noah in it, hoping he might be there. They had asked a few people if they had seen Noah, showing them pictures of him which they had on their phones, but no one had seen him, and Noah was still nowhere to see in the park. Disappointed and frustrated, the family walked back to where Dean had parked the Tahoe.  
  
“Hey, isn’t Eden’s college nearby? Maybe he went there?” Adrian suddenly spoke as they walked towards the car.  
  
“Yeah, we should call her and see,” Lily agreed.  
  
“If Noah went to see Eden she would have called us already. But sure, let’s give her a call; maybe she can helps us look,” Dean said, stopping to let Castiel catch up since he was falling behind.  
  
Adrian took out his phone to call Eden, and meanwhile Dean turned his attention to Castiel who had now caught up and was still staring around the park, trying to spot Noah somewhere.  
  
Dean gently reached out and placed his hand on the angel’s shoulder and went to stand in front of him. “Cas…”  
  
“I don’t know what to do, Dean,” Castiel cut him off, glancing to his left where he saw a couple of kindergarteners playing by the trees. His voice was weak and broken, and new tears were starting to form in his eyes again. “This feels like a nightmare that I just cannot wake up from. What if someone took him off the street? What if someone is—” He broke. The thought of Noah being kidnapped by some perverted stranger was too much for him. He broke down crying, letting Dean pull him against his chest so that his face was buried in Dean’s shirt with Dean’s hands stroking his back for comfort.  
  
“Shhh, don’t think that,” Dean spoke, holding his mate tightly against himself. He couldn’t fight back his own tears which were slowly beginning to leak from his eyes. “We’ll find him, I know we will.”  
  
“W-what if we don’t?” the angel sobbed, hiding his face in Dean’s chest and grasped the demon’s shirt tightly with his hands. His wings drooped behind him in defeat, and he didn’t care that people were watching them.  
  
Lily and Isaac shared a worried glance. They stood a few feet in front of their parents, waiting for them to come over so they could return to the car. Isaac was quieter than usual, and Lily began crying a bit when she saw their parents’ distress.  
  
Adrian came over to the twins, hanging up his phone and glancing towards Dean and Castiel. “Eden didn’t pick up. I’m guessing she has classes…” he spoke, loud enough for Dean and Castiel to hear him as well.  
  
“Argh, this shit can’t be happening!” Isaac exclaimed loudly. “Where are those fucking boys who chased Noah away? I’ll whip their asses until there is nothing left of them!” he growled.  
  
“Yeah, me too,” Adrian muttered, clenching his jaw in frustration and anger.  
  
Dean continued stroking Cas’ back, trying to soothe him. He kissed the top of the angel’s head softly and closed his eyes to hold back his own tears. He slowly pulled away from Castiel who tried to cling to him a bit. “Let’s go back to the car and keep looking.”  
  
Castiel nodded, staring at the ground, and they made their way over to the Tahoe again.  
  


 

***

  
  
Eden’s classes ended at 5:40pm. She found Ariel in the library afterwards and headed back to their room with her, sharing funny stories about things that had happened during the day. Jason was out with some friends so Eden and Ariel had the night to themselves to help each other do homework.  
  
They were walking through the corridor of their dormitory, and Eden laughed when Ariel told her about how one of the guys from her class had embarrassed himself in her class today. When they reached their room Eden gasped in shock when she spotted Noah sitting in front of the door with his face buried in his knees. “Noah!” she exclaimed, surprised, and kneeled down next to him.  
  
Noah quickly lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes red from crying. His face lit up and he immediately wrapped his arms around Eden’s neck. “Eden!” he exclaimed happily, clinging to his sister and crying into her neck.  
  
Eden was surprised by the gesture and gently wrapped her arms around Noah’s small body, stroking his back to soothe him. “Shhh, it’s okay. What are you doing outside my room?” she asked and pulled away from him. Ariel stood behind her and was just as shocked to see Noah sitting in front of their room as she was.  
  
Noah pulled away, sniffling and glancing at Eden from under his lashes. “Max and Evan chased me away from Jack’s birthday party… I didn’t know where else to go…”  
  
Eden gasped. “But it’s almost 6pm already! Do dad and papa know that you’re here?” Noah quietly shook his head, and Eden quickly stood up, running a hand down her face. “Okay, let’s get you inside,” she said, pulling out her keys to unlock the door and guided Noah into the room. Ariel followed, closing the door behind them.  
  
“Oooh boy, I bet your parents are frantically searching the city for him at the moment,” Ariel commented.  
  
“Yeah, I know, I’m gonna call them now,” Eden said, picking up her phone from the bedside table where it had been charging during her classes. She noticed a missed call from Adrian, guessing he had been trying to reach her about Noah. She quickly looked up Dean’s number on her phone to call him while Ariel looked after Noah.  
  


 

***

  
  
It was 6pm and it was almost completely dark now. Dean and Castiel had searched for Noah for an hour and a half already, and Christie’s parents and Richard were also still looking for him.  
  
Dean’s hands grabbed the steering wheel tightly as he started to feel more and more frustrated and scared. They had searched everywhere they could think of, even inside local toy stores to see if Noah would be there, but without any luck so far. Dean felt completely helpless when he saw Cas’ eyes fill with tears, or how they kids all had helpless and worried expressions on their faces.  
  
His phone rang in his pocket and Dean immediately pulled the car over to the side to pick it up, not caring about the jerk that was honking behind him. He felt a surge of hope when he saw it was Eden calling. “Eden,” he said as he picked up. “What is it? Is Noah with you?” he asked before Eden could say anything, not caring that he sounded desperate. Castiel and the kids’ attention were on him now, listening in with anticipation.  
  
 _“Hi dad,”_ Eden spoke on the other end. _“Yeah, Noah is here. I found him sitting outside my door, crying.”_  
  
Dean couldn’t remember ever having felt so relieved in his entire life. “Oh thank god,” he sighed. “We’re coming over – don’t let him outta your sight,” he told her before hanging up. Castiel and Adrian sighed in relief when Dean told them that Noah was with Eden, and the twins cheered happily in the back.  
  
They quickly drove over to the college, and Castiel called Christie’s parents and Richard to tell them that Noah had been found. He thanked them for their help, and was happy that someone else had volunteered to help looking for Noah.  
  
They rushed into the college, fighting their way through the busy corridors of the dormitory until they finally reached Eden’s room. Castiel didn’t even bother knocking before opening the door – he was too impatient to finally see Noah and make sure that he was okay.  
  
Noah sat next to Eden on her bed with Ariel sitting across them on her own bed, and they all looked up when Castiel and the others entered.  
  
“Noah,” Castiel exclaimed in relief when he saw Noah sitting there with Eden’s arm around his shoulders. He quickly came over to pull him into a hug.  
  
“Papa!” Noah cried, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck as the angel hugged him and pulled him up into his arms. Castiel buried his face in Noah’s neck and placed a kiss on the boy’s cheek as he stood with Noah cradled against his body. Noah’s feet were around the angel’s waist to support himself.  
  
Dean came over and joined the hug, trapping Noah between himself and Cas as both of them hugged and kissed him in relief. Noah smiled, happy that he was with his family again.  
  
Adrian sighed in relief, closing the door behind him and went further into the room with Isaac and Lily.  
  
“Oh thank fuck, I thought we were gonna have to look for him all night,” Isaac sighed, letting his wings slump behind him. Lily stood next to him, wiping away happy tears.  
  
Dean and Castiel pulled away, and Castiel finally put Noah down on the floor again, giving him a firm stare. “Don’t you ever do that again,” he growled, looking Noah in the eye. “You have no idea how worried we all were! We looked _everywhere_ for you!”  
  
“I-I’m sorry, papa,” Noah murmured, eyes filling with tears again.  
  
“Your papa is right; we were worried to death about you,” Dean spoke and looked down at Noah. “You should not have left the party when you knew we were gonna pick you up there. We didn’t know what had happened to you when you weren’t there when we showed up.”  
  
Noah glanced up at him. “But Max and Evan said I wasn’t welcome there…”  
  
“Max and Evan are two little brats whom you shouldn’t listen to,” Dean growled, although growling wasn’t directed at Noah.  
  
Castiel leaned down to level with Noah. “It was Jack who invited you, not those two boys. Jack wanted you to be there and he got mad when he heard that the other boys had made you leave. Either way, have I not told you that if you get lost you should go to a store and ask to use their phone to call us?” he said in a strict but not unkind voice.  
  
“But I only know the number for the phone at home, and you were at work… I don’t remember your cell phone numbers,” Noah explained in a quiet voice.  
  
Eden chuckled. “Sounds like you need to write it down for him or give him a cell phone soon.”  
  
Castiel sighed and stood up again, and Dean gave him a small chuckle and brushed his wing against his.  
  
“Well, Noah went to Eden’s college to find her, so technically he didn’t do anything wrong,” Dean spoke, smiling at Noah. His expression darkened as he continued. “And about those stupid boys, I will call their parents when we get home and have a word with them. It’s unacceptable that they chase another kid away like that and lie to everyone else about it. Those parents better fucking do something about it,” he growled, clenching his fists.  
  
“Yeah, those boys could use some discipline,” Adrian muttered and crossed his arms.  
  
“Papa?” Noah spoke, glancing up at Castiel while clinging to his side. “I wanna go home now…”  
  
Castiel chuckled and stroked his hand through Noah’s hair with affection. “I know. Me too.” He gave his son a fond smile and was so happy and relieved that Noah had been alright the whole time, except for being scared and upset.  
  
“Yeah, I wanna go home too. I’m starving,” Isaac blurted, and cringed when his stomach growled.  
  
Adrian snorted. “When _aren’t_ you hungry?” Lily giggled next to him.  
  
“Yeah, we should go,” Dean chuckled.  
  
They said goodbye to Eden and Ariel, thanking Eden for calling them about Noah. All the fear and worry they had been through in the past hours had turned to relief now, and the family walked back to the car together to drive home. They picked up some food on the way home since both Dean and Castiel felt too emotionally exhausted to cook when they got home. Noah fell asleep in the car since he was exhausted from hours of crying and being distressed, but he woke up when they pulled into the driveway at home.  
  
They had dinner together, and Noah told them about how he had gotten lost while looking for Eden’s college but had finally found it anyway. Isaac made some joke about putting a leash on Noah so he wouldn’t get lost ever again, which Noah didn’t quite understand, and afterwards Dean went out to make a phone call to Max and Evan’s parents. He knew that Jack’s mother had likely talked to them when they picked up their kids, but Dean felt he needed to have a word with them personally. He got the phone numbers from some parent contact information from Noah’s class’ intranet site. Since both Max and Evan were full/part angels, their parents we less impressed to be called by a demon, but Dean wouldn’t let Cas make the call because he was in too much of a protective alpha-mode to let someone else handle it for him.  
  
Castiel put Noah to bed early since the boy was exhausted and tired, and he lingered by Noah’s bed for a bit until his son fell asleep. He was still too affected by today’s happenings to leave Noah’s side. When he came downstairs the twins had just finished their homework and were having a fight with the pillows on the couch after Isaac had done something to piss Lily off, and Castiel gave them a fond chuckle before looking over at Dean who had just returned from the terrace where he had made the phone call.  
  
“What did they say?” Castiel asked, ignoring the twins’ shouting and wrestling on the couch behind them. Molly was barking at the twins every now and then, wagging her tail and seeming to think they were playing a game.  
  
Dean cast a brief glance at the twins, raising his eyebrow at them, before looking at Cas. “They got defensive, which wasn’t a big surprise. Actually Evan’s parents were pretty nice to talk to and they seemed to take the matter seriously, but Max’s father was just a dick.”  
  
“That was to be expected. Sons often take after their fathers,” Castiel murmured while reaching out to correct the collar of Dean’s shirt which looked kind of askew.  
  
Dean’s lips tilted into a smirk. “Hopefully that’s not bad in my case?”  
  
“You mean with you and John or your sons and you?” Castiel asked, pulling his hands back after correcting Dean’s shirt.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Well, my sons and I mostly.”  
  
“In Adrian’s case I’m only annoyed that he’s too proud to talk about feelings sometimes, like you can also be. And in Isaac’s case he’s not the type to put up with bad treatment, so I guess that’s a good thing he got from you,” Castiel spoke, staring at Dean’s shirt before raising his eyes to look back at Dean. “And Noah doesn’t take much after you, but I’m not sure if he goes under the category ‘son’.”  
  
Dean laughed. “Yeah, total gender confusion there.” He put his hands on Castiel’s hips, pulling him closer. “You’re also very gender confusing,” he smirked, taking his right hand off Castiel’s hip and moved it down to give Castiel a light squeeze between the legs. “’Cause that thing is mostly just decoration on you.”  
  
Castiel yelped when Dean squeezed him down there and flinched back a bit. “Dean,” he warned, glaring at the demon.  
  
“But a nice decoration of course,” Dean grinned, leaning in to whisper in Castiel’s ear. “And very tasty,” he purred, pulling back with a grin when he felt Castiel blush.  
  
Isaac and Lily stopped their fight on the couch, and Isaac looked over at them. “Hey, are you two groping each other over there?” he asked, grimacing at the thought.  
  
Castiel blushed harder and Dean just laughed. Adrian entered the room at that very moment and glanced between all them, stopping in his tracks.  
  
“Ew,” Adrian muttered before walking past Dean and Castiel and headed for the kitchen. He glared at Dean when his father slapped his tail against his ass as he passed them, obviously trying to tell him not to say ‘ew’.  
  
“You aren’t any better!” Isaac blurted at Adrian. “I saw you smooching some girl in front of your school yesterday when we picked you up!”  
  
Now it was Adrian’s turn to blush furiously, and he quickly opened the fridge and let the fridge door hide his face from everyone’s view.  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow, looking over at Adrian with his hands still placed on Castiel’s hips. “Really? You were making out with a girl at school? Why not tell us that you got a new girlfriend?”  
  
Adrian pushed the fridge shut after getting the juice from it and glanced over at them, still with a small hint of red on his cheeks. “I, um, was going to.”  
  
“Really?” Lily beamed, happy that her brother had found a new girlfriend. “What’s her name?”  
  
“Amber,” Adrian replied, taking his glass of juice in one hand and prepared to head upstairs again.  
  
“You should invite her over,” Castiel told him, smiling.  
  
“I will. Someday,” Adrian spoke, walking past his parents and towards the door to the entrance hall.  
  
“Adrian is gonna get laid again!” Isaac sang with a mocking grin on his face.  
  
“Shut up, you brat!” Adrian hissed at him, blushing again. “I’m heading up. Goodnight,” he said, quickly disappearing up the stairs.  
  
Dean laughed. “’Night,” he called after him.  
  
Lily and Isaac decided to head to bed as well, and Lily came over to hug them both goodnight before going up, where Isaac just waved at them before leaving. Molly went into the corridor between the kitchen and the terrace to get something to drink before going to sleep in her basket.  
  
Once Dean and Castiel were alone in the living room, the angel let out a heavy sigh and slumped his shoulders. “I think I will head to bed as well. Today really exhausted me…”  
  
“Yeah, you were a mess, Cas.” Dean reached out, moving a few hairs away from the angel’s forehead and touched his cheek briefly. “But everything is alright now; Noah is safe, and he did the right thing by going to Eden’s college.”  
  
“He could have been kidnapped from the streets on the way there, Dean.”  
  
“But Noah said he kept close to people, like we told him to. If someone had snatched him off the street there would have been witnesses.”  
  
“I still don’t like having him walk around all by himself. No submissive should walk around alone; it’s too dangerous. We are just as much targeted by perverts as females are," Castiel murmured, staring into Dean’s shirt. He paused for a few moments before talking again. “I was just so scared that something had happened to Noah… I wouldn’t be able to live if something bad ever happened to any of our children, Dean, I just wouldn’t.” He raised his head, staring into Dean’s eyes and blinked his eyes to get rid of the tears that blurred his vision.  
  
“Cas,” Dean spoke, reaching his hand up to cup his mate’s cheek. “I know, I wouldn’t be able to either, but everything is alright now. We’ll put a piece of paper in Noah’s bag and jacket with our cell phone numbers on it so he can call us. And the rest of the kids are doing just fine with their lives; they are strong and good, and we won’t lose them.”  
  
Castiel sighed, nodding softly in agreement. Dean smiled before placing a small kiss on the angel’s lips, telling him they should head to bed now.  
  
They headed upstairs to bed, falling asleep after a while of recapping today’s events in their heads, hoping they would never have to live through that ever again. Noah was safe now and that was most important.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat of a filler chapter in a way, but I thought it could be interesting to have Noah get chased away from a birthday party like that. Something similar happened to me once when I was Noah’s age – I showed up at someone’s birthday party and 2-3 girls from my class told me to leave. Which was odd because I hadn’t had any problems with them before, so I don’t know why they did that, but then again kids these days bully others for no reason at all… So Noah’s experience was inspired by one of my own experiences. At least my mother found me in the neighborhood soon afterwards but she was angry as hell XD;
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	59. Chapter 59

**September 2035 (Castiel is 46, Dean is 47, Eden is 22, Adrian is 18 (almost 19), the twins are 14 (almost 15), Noah is 9 years old).**  
  
September rolled by and the twins were now in the 9th grade in high school. Their closest friends were attending the same school so they hadn’t gotten separated from them. Adrian had just finished high school and was now working night shifts in a factory where he packed goods to have them ready for shipping before dawn. It was a kind of boring job but he got along well with most of his colleagues and he earned a lot of money with it. He wanted to go to military school next year but he still wasn’t completely sure if he wanted to be in the Army, Marines, Air Force, Navy, or even what job task he wanted, so for now he was working and used Dean’s Impala to drive back and forth – which had been really difficult for Dean to allow him to, but he trusted Adrian’s driving skills. Meanwhile Jason had finished college and had moved into an apartment after getting a job as a computer repairer, but Eden would first finish her studying in two years.  
  
Lily and Isaac headed for the cafeteria when it was lunch break at 11:30am, and both of them walked with their friends. They didn’t interact all that much during school anymore since they had their own friends and they saw each other at home all the time anyway. Lily had two best friends: Amy and Isabella – Amy was 3/4 human and 1/4 angel, and Isabella was an angel/human hybrid with white wings and some pinkish feathers. Amy didn’t have wings and she looked completely like a human, except that her ability to form bonds with a mate was stronger than a human’s. Lily was taking violin classes since she had always been rather fascinated by music, and John and Mary had given her a violin for her 13th birthday. Isabella was also into music but she played the clarinet instead.  
  
Isaac mostly hung out with his friend Matthew who was a demon/human hybrid, and sometimes also with two others boys named Ryan and Caleb. Music wasn’t his thing so he had signed up for drama classes instead since he enjoyed entertaining people, and the girls thought he was fun to watch when he acted.  
  
Lily and her friends snickered and giggled as they shared stories when they bought their food. They went over to settle themselves at one of the long tables in the school’s eastern cafeteria to enjoy lunch together. Lily yelped when Isaac walked past her and slapped her rear before she could sit down, and he laughed when she spun around and tried to punch him.  
  
“That’s not funny, Isaac!” Lily growled, glaring daggers at him when some of the people at the other tables laughed. Their classmates all knew they were twins but most other people in the cafeteria didn’t. They had similar facial features and yet most people weren’t sure if they were twins or not unless they looked closer or asked.  
  
“Your reaction is just too fun to miss,” Isaac laughed, heading up to the counter with Matthew to get his lunch there.  
  
Lily glared at him and finally sat down, letting her tail curl around her waist so that bullies couldn’t grab a hold of it that easily.  
  
Amy giggled next to her. “Your brother is so funny sometimes.”  
  
“No, he’s a pain in the ass,” Lily muttered and began eating. Amy and Isabella both laughed at that.  
  
Isaac and Matthew both got burgers from the cafeteria and headed over to sit by the same table as Lily and her friends, but with some space between them. They chatted a bit, sharing funny stories, until Isaac suddenly noticed something going on the table in front of theirs. The tables in the cafeteria were all long tables, placed in rows by the walls, and by the table that Isaac was facing he saw a nerdy-looking, scrawny human boy sitting down by himself, about to eat his burger. Pretty much all students ate burgers that day because it was one of the best things on the menu. By the table behind him two demon/human hybrid boys had just sat down, and they snickered at the dark-haired nerdy boy and whispered something at each other, obviously planning something bad.  
  
Isaac’s eyes narrowed as the two boys – whom he knew to be Christopher and Anthony since he had known them for years because they had always gone to the same school as him, although they were a grade above him – suddenly got up from their table and went over to the nerd boy. He watched as Anthony lingered behind the boy who was facing them with his back, and how Christopher suddenly popped up next to the boy.  
  
“Hey David, what’s up,” Christopher grinned, standing right beside the nerd boy who appeared to be named David. David flinched and curled in on himself, obviously knowing Christopher and not liking him at all. “Nerd boy eats burgers, huh. Well, don’t you think you should write my physics assignment for me? Seeing as that’s the only purpose of your miserable life.” He guy smirked and put a hand on David’s shoulder, bruising the skin beneath the shirt with his tight grip.  
  
“I…” David stuttered, looking like he just wanted to be invisible.  
  
“What? Are you gonna say no?” Christopher growled, grabbing David by the chin and turning his head to force him to look at him. While David was looking away, Anthony sneaked up behind him and opened up the untouched burger that was on the table in front of David. He poured in something that Isaac could see was extremely spicy hot sauce, but David couldn’t see it since he was forced to look up at Christopher. The two bullies shared a malicious smirk before Anthony pulled away and Christopher finally let go of David again after the boy had murmured a strangled ‘no.’ “Good,” Christopher sneered and gave David a hard pat in the back, almost making his face land in his burger. “Now _eat._ ”  
  
Isaac growled, glaring at the boys, and Matthew followed the scene quietly. “Dude, don’t,” Matthew said when he could see that Isaac was clenching his fists tightly and was just about to get up from the table, likely to pull some prank on those bullies.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
They all looked up when a male angel teacher came over to the bullies and David.   
  
“Did you just try to shove David’s face into his food?” the teacher growled, glaring at Christopher.  
  
Christopher’s eyes widened. “What? No!” he denied, and Anthony quickly hid the hot sauce in his bag without the teacher seeing it.  
  
The teacher looked unconvinced. “You two, let’s go have a talk,” he said, gesturing at Christopher and Anthony and led them out of the cafeteria to talk.  
  
Isaac finally saw his cue and went over to David’s table, stopping him before he could eat from his burger. “Don’t eat that! It’s full of spicy hot sauce; your mouth will burn.” He quickly snatched the plate away from David, who blinked up at him in surprise.  
  
“What? What are you—” David turned his body to watch as Isaac took his burger to the table behind him where the two bullies’ burgers still stood, untouched.  
  
Matthew stayed in his seat, keeping an eye out for Christopher and Anthony returning, and Lily frowned and looked over at Isaac when she noticed that he was up to something.  
  
Isaac went over to Anthony’s bag, searching through it until he found the hot sauce. He smirked, putting David’s burger down on the table and pushed it over to Christopher’s seat to replace it with Christopher’s burger. Then he grabbed the hot sauce, took the cap off, and opened up Anthony’s burger and poured generous amounts of hot sauce into it before closing the burger and smirking as he gave it a pat. “Should be interesting,” he grinned to himself before putting the hot sauce away again, and took the hot sauce-free burger with him back to David’s table. “Here, eat this. Christopher hasn’t touched it yet and it won’t burn your throat,” he said, placing the plate in front of David.  
  
“Thanks…” David murmured, smiling.  
  
Isaac gave him a smile before returning to his own seat, sitting down and glancing around to see if anyone noticed his little stunt. Most people were too busy eating to notice anything, and the cafeteria wasn’t that crowded today. Only Matthew and Lily and her friends seemed to have noticed.  
  
“Dude, Christopher is gonna _kill_ you,” Matthew whispered, not liking this idea at all.  
  
“Did you just put something in their burgers?” Lily asked, leaning closer to Isaac since there was some space between them.  
  
“Shh! Don’t want me to get caught, do you?” Isaac shushed her, and quickly straightened up when Christopher and Anthony returned. He held back a smirk as he watched them sit down at their table behind David, glancing over at David with grins on their faces when they saw the boy lift his burger to take a bite from it. The bullies looked completely smug as David took his first bite, and they cracked up as David began chewing.   
  
Isaac smirked to himself and watched as both bullies finally took a bite of their own burgers, trying to keep their food in their mouths while snickering at David. David and Isaac were facing each other, and the other boy gave Isaac a little smirk; obviously knowing that the bullies were eating their hot sauce spiked food right now.  
  
Christopher and Anthony swallowed their mouthfuls and laughed again as David took his next bite. “Yo, David! Does it taste nice?” Christopher shouted at him, cracking up along with Anthony.  
  
Isaac grinned. “Hey Christopher and Anthony!” he called, watching as they looked over at him. “Do _your_ burgers taste nice?” he asked, grinning smugly.  
  
The two bullies frowned, glancing at each other, and suddenly their expressions changed. Both of them looked completely panicked, and they immediately started couching and sputtering as the effects of the hot sauce started to kick in. They grabbed at their own throats, gasping for air and thrashing their wings in distress, and quickly started drinking their cokes.   
  
Everyone in the cafeteria was laughing now, and the bullies’ faces seemed to turn even redder. Once they had downed their cokes they ran out of the cafeteria and headed for the bathrooms to get water, and the cafeteria was one big hall of laughter by then.  
  
“Awesome!” Matthew laughed, getting tears in his eyes from laughing. Even David was cracking up now, and Isaac grinned proudly as he watched the bullies run off like that.  
  
“Oh my god,” Lily laughed, and her friends laughed with her.  
  
The teacher came back in after that, asking what the hell had happened, but no one knew it. Isaac, Matthew, and Lily and her friends didn’t say a word even though they knew what had happened, and the teacher let it drop. Christopher and Anthony of course knew that it was Isaac’s doing, but they couldn’t prove it, and they certainly weren’t going to say that they had started it by pouring the sauce into David’s burger in the first place. So Isaac remained completely innocent in the matter, sending smug smirks at Christopher and Anthony whenever their eyes met after the incident. They just glared back at him but didn’t do anything to retaliate since they had already been embarrassed publicly and didn’t want to try it again. The news of the incident had spread around the school fast, making it even more humiliating for Christopher and Anthony when people laughed at them in the corridors.  
  
  


***

  
  
Dean picked Castiel up from work that day and they were on their way to pick up the kids from school.  
  
“Dean, can you stop at the pharmacy, please? I believe I’m running out of heat suppressants…” Castiel spoke as he noticed that they were pretty close to the pharmacy he usually used.  
  
“Sure,” Dean replied, pulling over to park on the side of the street. The parking spaces in front of the pharmacy were occupied so Castiel had to cross the street and walk a bit to get there. He turned to look at Castiel who got ready to get out of the car. “Should I go with you?”  
  
Castiel hand rested on the door handle as he looked back at Dean. “It’s just the pharmacy, Dean. I think I can handle it myself,” he said, chuckling a bit.  
  
“Right. Don’t let me wait too long then,” Dean smiled, watching as Castiel got out of the car and headed over to the pharmacy.  
  
The bell above the door rang as Castiel entered the pharmacy, and he sighed when he saw that there was a line of seven people before him. He drew a number and walked around the shop while waiting his turn. He got some painkillers from the shelf since they were running low on those at home, and went around to look at the different products. He looked up when he noticed someone staring at him and saw that an alpha angel was checking him out. The guy was about fifty years old and had large dark grey wings and dark hair. Castiel shivered, not liking the way the guy was watching him, and instinctively pulled his wings closer against his back. He slowly headed closer to the counter as it was about to be his turn.  
  
“Number 328?” the human woman behind the counter called, smiling as Castiel walked up to her.  
  
“Hi,” Castiel said, placing the box with painkillers on the desk. He twitched a bit when he noticed the alpha angel was standing almost right behind him now. “Um, and I believe you have one of my prescriptions in your database?” He handed the woman a card with his personal information on it which she could type into the computer to find his personal prescriptions.  
  
“Ah, yes,” the woman said when it showed up on her screen. “Vreysa’s Heat Suppressants for submissive angels, level 3 strength, right? That will be 32.67 dollars in total then.” There were three levels of heat suppressants, depending on the hormone levels in the individual person and their fertility. Level three was the highest level of suppressors.  
  
Castiel cringed when the woman said the name of his prescription out loud, but he knew she had to so that he was sure it was the right medication he got. He tried to ignore the burn in his face when the alpha behind him had without doubt listened in, and he quickly paid the order with his credit card before accepting the bag that the woman had put his orders into, and then he quickly turned around to make his way outside.   
  
He barely had time to sigh in relief once he was outside before the alpha angel from before suddenly showed up behind him.  
  
“You know, you’ve got really pretty and soft wings. Softest I’ve ever seen,” the alpha spoke.  
  
Castiel froze, slowly turning to face the guy.  
  
The alpha’s lips tilted into a lewd smirk as he glanced down at the small bag Castiel was holding. “Getting so much cock that you need those? Well, I’ll bet ya that my cock is bigger and better than your mate’s.” The guy was grinning self-smugly now and Castiel almost felt the urge to throw up.  
  
“I seriously doubt that,” Castiel remarked, unimpressed, and turned to walk towards the Tahoe and Dean. He just wanted to get away from the guy and get back to Dean as soon as possible.  
  
The alpha let out an angry growl before grabbing a hold of Castiel’s upper left arm and forcing him to turn around and face him. Castiel yelped in surprise and struggled to make the alpha let go. “Let go of me,” he growled, thrashing his wings in distress. The street was more or less empty, but he a saw a woman further down the sidewalk gasp and watch them in horror.  
  
“I don’t tolerate subs speaking to me like that,” the alpha growled, flaring his large wings as a warning.  
  
“ _You_ are the one being rude here,” Castiel grit out. He winced and gasped in pain when the guy’s hand tightened on his arm, and it hurt so bad that his wings couldn’t help but lower in submission to make the guy stop. He wished he hadn’t done that because it only made the alpha give him a pleased smirk.  
  
The alpha tried to pull Castiel closer, without doubt trying to grope him now, and Castiel struggled to get free. He was about to panic when all of sudden the guy was pushed back so hard and so fast that Castiel barely had time to register what was going on. Castiel’s eyes widened as he saw Dean growl in absolute _rage_ as he pushed the alpha angel up against the nearest wall and planted several punches in the guy’s face.  
  
Dean seemed out of it from anger, and his razor-sharp feathers stood out in all directions as he spread out his wings dominantly, grabbing the angel’s shirt with both hands and pinned him against the wall. Dean’s growling was full of anger and aggression, and it sent shivers down Castiel’s spine as he stood behind Dean and watched.  
  
“Keep your _filthy hands_ off my mate!” Dean roared, growling into the guy’s face.  
  
A few people from the sidewalk gathered around them, watching the scene in horror and not daring to intervene.  
  
The alpha angel struggled against Dean’s hold, trying to push him off but Dean put all his strength into keeping the guy pinned. “You filthy demon! Let me go!” the angel gnarled, thrashing his wings against the wall behind him in anger. He tried to take a swing at Dean but the demon dodged it and snarled as he punched the guy back. The punch was so hard that the angel slumped down to the ground, groaning in pain as blood started coming from his mouth.  
  
Dean let out satisfied huff when his opponent was down and gave the angel a threatening display of his sharp wings when the guy glanced up at him. “If I ever see you near my mate again, you won’t be leaving the hospital for _months,_ ” he growled. He folded his sharp wings behind his back before turning to face Castiel again, ignoring the guy’s pained moans behind him.   
  
Castiel smiled as Dean moved his hands up to cup his face.  
  
“You okay, Cas?”  
  
“Yes, I’ll be alright,” Castiel smiled.  
  
Dean sighed in relief and glanced around at the people gathered around them. “Sorry about the violence, but the guy had it coming,” he said, turning his head to growl at the alpha one more time before taking Castiel’s hand and leading him across the street and back to their car.  
  
They got into the Tahoe, and Dean sighed as he sat down and buckled his seatbelt. Castiel cast him a worried glance, and his eyes fell to Dean’s hands as the demon put them on the steering wheel.  
  
“Dean.” Castiel reached out, taking Dean’s bruised right hand in his own and ran his thumb across the red marks there.  
  
Dean smiled a bit when he saw the worried frown on Cas’ face. “It’s nothing, Cas. It barely hurts. I’m more worried about your arm, actually.”  
  
Castiel let go of Dean’s hand and moved his right hand up to rub the sore place on his upper left arm, wincing when heavy shots of pain ran through him at the contact. He turned his head to look at the skin below the hem of his t-shirt sleeve, and made a face when he saw that it was all red and bruised.  
  
“That fucker,” Dean growled when he saw the bruising. “What did he want from you anyway?”  
  
“I had the impression he wanted me to sleep with him…” Castiel murmured, still looking at the bruising before finally turning his head away and sighing.   
  
Dean let another growl. “What the fuck is wrong with people? Touching other people’s mates…”  
  
“I don’t know,” Castiel replied. “But I’ve got my suppressants now so we should go pick up the children.”  
  
“Yeah.” Dean started the car, driving off towards Noah’s school and the twins’ high school to pick them up.  
  
  


***

  
  
Once they got home Noah jumped over to Molly who was lying in front of the TV. The dog looked up as he came over, panting happily as he greeted her and stroked her fur before settling himself on the beanbag next to her to watch some cartoons. Castiel smiled at the scene and went over to put the painkillers into the cupboard in the bathroom and to put his heat suppressants on the top shelf in the kitchen. The twins were getting ready to do their homework and were arguing about something in the entrance hall, and Dean made his way over to Cas. The demon placed himself behind Castiel and ran his hands up and down the angel’s sides as Castiel stretched to reach the upper shelf.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel groused when Dean purposefully tickled his sides. He squirmed and pushed Dean back in annoyance.  
  
Dean grinned in amusement and stepped back a bit. When Castiel turned to face him, the demon gently grabbed a hold of his arm to inspect the bruising. His teeth clenched when he saw the skin was still red, and Castiel hissed and withdrew his arm when Dean poked tentatively at the bruise. “Sorry,” Dean murmured, letting go. “It just pisses me off to see it.”  
  
“You already punched the guy for it, and my arm will be fine. Stop worrying.”  
  
Dean leaned in, kissing the angel’s jaw and neck in apology, and hummed in approval when Cas bared his neck to him.  
  
“Please keep that in your bedroom,” came Adrian’s voice, and Dean and Castiel turned their heads to see Adrian standing next to them and glancing between them in slight disgust.  
  
“Yeah? And what about you and Amber? As if the two of you aren’t kissing and groping each other everywhere—” Dean quickly shut his mouth when he saw Amber enter the living room.  
  
Amber greeted Noah and the twins, smiling at them before going over to Adrian in the kitchen. “Hello,” she smiled at Dean and Castiel, grabbing Adrian’s hand as she stood next to him.  
  
“Hi,” Dean smiled. He glared briefly at Adrian when his son chuckled at him because Dean had cut himself off the moment he noticed that Amber was there.  
  
“Hello,” Castiel greeted her back, smiling. His eyes flicked down to where Adrian’s tail was curling around Amber’s leg before smiling up at the female angel again. “How are you, Amber?”  
  
“I’m good, thanks,” Amber grinned, standing so close to Adrian now that their shoulders were touching. Adrian didn’t seem to mind, he just smiled fondly at her and let their wings touch.  
  
“Were you here all day?” Dean asked.  
  
“Yeah… Adrian has nightshifts, so I usually came over during the day… I hope it’s not a problem?” Amber looked between the two of them warily.  
  
“Of course not,” Castiel smiled. “Make yourself at home.” He watched as Noah came over to them.  
  
“Are you gonna stay tonight?” Noah asked, smiling up at Amber.  
  
“No, I have to go home. I’ve got work tomorrow, and today was my day off,” Amber replied with a warm smile. She worked as a shop assistant, and it was a bit troublesome for her and Adrian that she worked during the day and he worked at night, but their relationship worked rather well.  
  
“You should stay for dinner,” Castiel told her.  
  
Amber gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you, I’d love to.”  
  
The twins came over to them, and Noah suddenly took Amber’s hand to make her come over to the couch so she could play one of his favorite games with him, and she chuckled and followed after him.  
  
“Noah is stealing your girlfriend,” Isaac smirked at Adrian as they watched Noah and Amber settle themselves on the couch to play.  
  
“I hardly think Noah is any competition for me, though,” Adrian remarked.  
  
“I’m just glad he likes Amber so much. He liked her from the moment you first brought her home,” Lily said, smiling over at Noah and Amber who sat by the couch table and started playing a board game together.  
  
“Well, she’s hot so how can one not like her…” Isaac murmured, staring over his shoulder at Amber.  
  
“Hey!” Adrian growled, giving Isaac a harsh shove.  
  
“What? It’s a compliment!” Isaac argued, gaining his balance to prevent himself from falling after Adrian pushed him.  
  
Lily groaned, shaking her head at them. “You don’t say such things about your brother’s girlfriend, Isaac…”  
  
“Well, the guy you’ve been staring at for the past two weeks is also a hottie, I suppose. But I’m not into guys in that way, so I wouldn’t know—” Isaac quickly dodged the blow Lily was aiming at his arm, laughing at her reaction.  
  
“I have not been staring at anyone!” Lily hissed, blushing furiously.  
  
Dean and Adrian laughed, and Castiel chuckled at his children’s interaction.   
  
They made dinner and ate at 6:30pm. Adrian worked from 9pm to 5am and he and Amber left at 8:15 so he could drive her home and head out to the factory he worked at. Lily had told them about the hot sauce prank that Isaac pulled at the two bullies from school that day, and Dean couldn’t stop laughing at it. Castiel was just glad that Isaac hadn’t been caught, but the boy had gotten pretty good at getting back at bullies with pranks without leaving any evidence that it was him who did it.  
  
  


***

  
  
When Dean and Castiel retreated to their bedroom that night after the twins had gone to bed, Dean waited impatiently on the bed for Castiel to emerge from the small bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. He had no idea what was taking Cas so long in there, but Dean was getting more and more impatient. He sat against the headboard in just his boxers with his wings pressed against the headboard and the bed, and his tail flicked impatiently under the blanket that was covering him from the waist down. It had been a week since the last time he and Cas had been intimate with each other since they had had a disagreement about something four days ago and they had first really started talking properly again yesterday. Dean was already starting to get pretty frustrated from the lack of sex and too high levels of testosterone in his body as a result of that. He wasn’t even sure if Cas was up to having sex tonight, but Dean was planning to seduce him and see if he could persuade him in case he wasn’t.   
  
Dean looked up when Castiel finally emerged from the bathroom, and he frowned a bit when he didn’t see any change in Castiel’s appearance. The angel was even wearing the same clothing still. He knew that Castiel had brushed his teeth and gotten ready for bed in the other bathroom, and he couldn’t understand what had taken Cas so long in the bathroom just now.  
  
Castiel smiled over at Dean after having locked the door, as if knowing what the demon was thinking, and Dean shifted a bit when the angel’s eyes moved down his body and stopped at Dean’s crotch. Dean’s crotch was covered by the blanket so Castiel couldn’t see the erection that the demon was sporting there, but he could smell the alpha’s heavy musk in the room which told him that Dean was horny.   
  
“What?” Dean frowned when he noticed Cas linger by the drawers, looking a little hesitant.  
  
Castiel glanced over at him from under his lashes and twitched nervously. “I, um, wanted to do something for you but I’m not sure if you’ll like it.”  
  
“If it’s something sex-related then I’ll like anything, you know that,” Dean smirked.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “Well, it is.” He blushed a bit.  
  
Dean grinned, placing a pillow between his back and the headboard to get comfy. “Alright. Show me then.”  
  
The angel twitched nervously before spreading his white wings and turning around to let his back face Dean. He slowly began unbuttoning his t-shirt below his wings, trying to do it as seductively as possible and moved his hips just a little to help him do that. He smiled to himself when he looked at Dean over his shoulder and saw the demon’s eyes fixed on him while licking his lips hungrily.   
  
Once the buttons were undone, Castiel took off his shirt, letting Dean get a nice look of his flat stomach as he stretched before throwing the shirt over at the demon. He laughed when Dean gave a surprised ‘Hey!’ when the shirt hit him in his face, but he quickly got back to business again. He faced Dean with his back, spreading his wings so that Dean could better see his ass, before grabbing a hold of waistband of his dark khakis. He looked over his shoulder at Dean, suddenly feeling a little uncertain. “Dean, this is really awkward…”  
  
“It’s only awkward if you talk, Cas. Keep going,” Dean chuckled, staring transfixed at Castiel’s body.  
  
Castiel nodded, getting back to business once more. His spread his wings further, letting Dean get a good look at the feathers which he had just briefly groomed with a brush to make them look nicer, and he could hear Dean make a sound of appreciation behind him. Then he slid his fingers behind the waistband, letting his fingers slide from his back around to his hips and then back to his lower back again before slowly and teasingly lowering the pants.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Dean gasped when he saw what Cas was wearing underneath. The angel was wearing the black panties with garter belt and stockings that Dean had given him once for his 30th birthday, thinking it would look sexy on him. And it really did. Cas just hadn’t worn them that often (last time was at least five years ago) since he felt a little awkward wearing such feminine lingerie, but Dean had always thought it was sexy as hell – especially on Cas. Dean groaned and pressed his palm against his dick when it twitched painfully in his boxers.  
  
Castiel gracefully got out of the pants, threw them to the side and turned around to present himself to Dean. The lust in the demon’s eyes made him feel a bit more confident, and he trailed his finger down his own chest, teasing over his nipple for a few seconds, trailed it down his stomach, circling his bellybutton, and finally reached the bulge in the panties. He couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his lips when the tip of his finger touched the head of his dick through the fabric. Dean let out a pleased and hungry growl, making Castiel’s eyes shot open and stare over at the demon, locking eyes with him. His wings twitched behind him at the sound Dean made, and he slowly approached the bed before climbing onto it. He crawled across the bed like a graceful cat, spreading his wings seductively behind him and not looking away from Dean’s eyes until he reached him.  
  
Dean quickly threw the blanket aside and pulled Cas down so that the angel was sitting in his lap with his ass pressed against the heavy bulge in Dean’s underwear. Dean’s hands quickly found the angel’s hips, grabbing them possessively. “Fuck, Cas,” he groaned, bucking up into the angel’s ass involuntarily.   
  
Castiel shuddered when he felt Dean’s erection push against his ass through their clothing, and he moaned as Dean’s hands on his hips tightened. He spread his wings out, leaving them on display for the alpha.   
  
“Is this… too odd for me to still be wearing?” Castiel asked as he placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders to support himself. “I feel a bit too old to be wearing it…”  
  
“Old? You look a 30-year-old, Cas,” Dean spoke. When Castiel raised his eyebrow at him, he added, “Well, 38, _tops._ And it isn’t odd; it’s fucking _sexy,_ and I’ll never get tired of watching you wearing that.” He looked down, appreciating the sight of Cas in panties and stockings and almost came at the sight alone. “ _Fuck,_ I haven’t been this turned on for a long time,” he growled, leaning forward to mouth at Castiel’s neck.  
  
Castiel moaned, moving his head to the side in invitation for Dean to mark his neck. Dean growled and sunk his teeth into the skin, but only enough to bruise and not to draw blood. He held Cas tight as the angel shuddered in his arms, and pulled back to lick and kiss the spot afterwards. They both knew it was Dean’s way of trying to reclaim Cas again after another alpha had approached him that day and left bruises on him, and Dean felt the urge to leave his on bruises on his mate now. Castiel certainly wasn’t objecting with that idea. Not tonight.  
  
Castiel’s fingernails were digging into Dean’s shoulders now, bruising his skin, but Dean actually kind of liked that. He moved his right hand away from Castiel’s hip and roamed it over the soft skin on the submissive angel’s stomach, making Cas purr at the contact. Dean’s rough hand caressed the skin, exploring it possessively, before moving down to the panties to feel the silky fabric. “So sexy,” he groaned against the angel’s neck, nipping him there. He let his hand travel further down to Castiel’s thigh and smacked the exposed skin between the panties and the stockings.  
  
Castiel gasped and flinched slightly when Dean smacked him on the thigh, but the demon just chuckled before pulling him into a heated kiss. Castiel moaned into it, and suddenly their hands were everywhere; in each other’s hair, wings, skin, feeling and pulling at each other. Their lips and tongues were caught in a heavy kiss with both of them moaning and gasping into the other’s mouth.   
  
Dean then grabbed a possessive hold of Cas’ buttock and squeezed it tightly. That was when Castiel was worked up so much that he was getting impatient. He moved his hands down Dean’s body and grabbed a hold of the waistband of Dean’s underwear. “Off,” he growled, pulling at the hem.  
  
Dean grunted in agreement and gently pushed Cas off of him and shifted so that he could take off his underwear and throw them to the floor. Once Dean’s underwear was off, Castiel quickly settled himself between Dean’s legs and stroked his cock with his hands. Dean leaned back against the bed and pillows, lying on his back as Cas started teasing his tongue over his dick, swirling it over the top and licking up the precome that was leaking from there. Dean threw his head back in pleasure when those pink lips finally enveloped his cock. “Fuuuck, that’s it, Cas,” Dean praised and grabbed a hold of the angel’s hair as his mate started sucking him.  
  
Castiel moaned around his mouthful, trying to take Dean in as far as he could. The demon was too big for Castiel to take him in all the way to the root, and he couldn’t ignore his gag reflex for more than a few moments before it got uncomfortable. He used his hand to pleasure the part of Dean’s dick that he couldn’t reach, and quickly began sucking and licking at the member. He moaned and closed his eyes, dwelling in the smell and taste that was Dean. He felt the member twitch against his tongue, and Castiel moaned and hummed as he continued sucking.  
  
“Cas! Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Dean warned after a while, fooling the pleasure of his orgasm pool in his abdomen now. He had expected Cas to pull off but the angel only kept sucking and licking and teasing him, and Dean threw his head back with a loud groan as he came into the angel’s mouth, shooting stream after stream of come.  
  
Castiel swallowed as much as he could before pulling off, scrunching his face when Dean’s dick spurted come on his nose and cheek. He ran his hands up and down Dean’s hips and abdomen, helping him through the rest and calming him down again. Dean slumped against the bed once it was over, panting heavily, and Castiel sat up and tried licking off the come on his face with his tongue.  
  
The demon chuckled when he saw what Cas was doing. “Looks nice on you,” he smirked.  
  
“I bet it does,” Castiel said dryly and brought his hand up to clean himself up, but Dean stopped him. He frowned and leaned down over Dean when the alpha gestured at him to do so. He placed his legs on either side of Dean’s hips to straddle him while leaning down towards his face.  
  
Dean pulled Cas down and licked the come off the angel’s nose and cheek, smirking when Castiel shivered at the gesture. He licked him clean before saying, “Mmm, your come tastes better, though.”  
  
“No, yours is better,” Castiel disagreed, leaning back so that he was sitting on Dean’s lower stomach.  
  
Dean laughed. “Give me five minutes and I’ll be ready to go again,” he promised.  
  
“I certainly hope so,” Castiel smirked, getting off of Dean when the demon sat up on the bed. He let himself be guided down on his stomach on the bed, and looked curiously over his shoulder as Dean hovered behind him. He purred when Dean ran his hands up and down his back and over the base of his wings, before Dean’s hands moved down to his panties.   
  
“Fuck, they look so good on your ass, you have no idea,” Dean murmured, running his hands over the silky panties on top of the angel’s buttocks. He gave the right buttock a light slap, grinning when Castiel jolted.  
  
Castiel buried his face in the pillow and let out a groan. “Dean, please…” He grinded his hips into the bed, trying to get some friction on his dick. He felt Dean lower himself on top of him, covering him with his body and wings, and he keened when he felt Dean start to swirl his tongue over his right oil gland. “Ooh! _Please!_ ” he begged, not caring that he sounded desperate.  
  
“Feel nice?” Dean smirked against the angel’s back, teasing his tongue over the leaking oil gland while burying his hands in the soft feathers.  
  
“Yes! Don’t stop,” Castiel moaned.  
  
Dean hummed, chuckling smugly, before licking and sucking at the gland. He used his left thumb to pay attention to the other oil gland, rubbing and massaging it. Castiel was trembling and nearly going wild under him, so Dean had to use his body weight to hold him down. His wings pressed down against the angel’s to stop him from flaring them too much, since all the movement distracted Dean from what he was doing.  
  
The oil tasted like honey and Cas, and Dean hummed as the taste invaded his mouth. He had always loved the fact that Cas produced oil for his wings, and he loved it even more that the oil only flowed if Cas was sexually aroused or if his wings were stimulated. It was almost like a reward for Dean when he got the angel worked up.  
  
Dean pulled back when he felt that Cas was getting close to his climax, and he ignored the pitiful whine the angel let out when the stimulations stopped. Dean sat back on his knees, aware that his own dick was finally getting hard again and was ready to go. He gestured for Cas to get up as well and then leaned in his kiss him on the mouth and touched his wings again. Castiel eagerly reciprocated the kiss, and his body almost went limp when Dean touched his wings. The angel was still close to coming and every stimulation felt heavenly. Dean quickly moved his right hand away from the wings and moved it into Cas’ panties to grab a hold of his dick. The angel gasped loudly and let out an annoyed growl when Dean squeezed the base of his member and cut his orgasm off.  
  
“Not yet. You’re gonna come on my cock tonight,” Dean smirked.   
  
Castiel growled, sending him a displeased glare before suddenly pushing him back down onto the bed. Dean was just about to protest at the manhandling before he saw Castiel turn around, facing him with his back and then lowering himself down on Dean’s lap over his dick.  
  
The demon immediately liked where this was going, and he lay back against the pillows and grabbed Castiel’s hips with his hands. “Did you stretch yourself?” he asked, running his thumb over Cas’ clothed ass and could feel the angel’s slick soaking the silky fabric.  
  
Castiel shivered. “Yes, of course I did.”  
  
Dean hummed in approval before pushing Castiel’s panties to the side so that his hole was exposed. He pressed his thumb into it to test it and let out a pleased grunt when he felt the channel slick and open for him.  
  
Castiel moved his hips in a circular motion, grinding his ass down on Dean’s cock. “Dean,” he groaned impatiently, glaring over his shoulder at him. His wings were spread out the sides and they gave a small beat to state his point.  
  
“So bossy,” Dean chuckled fondly. He grabbed his dick with his hand while his other hand kept pushing the panties aside to give him access, and he teased the head of his cock over his mate’s ready entrance a few times before pressing it against it. Castiel let out a pleased sound and finally began sinking down, taking Dean into him. The angel’s hands were on Dean’s legs to keep his balance, and his shins were straddling Dean’s thighs. “Fuck,” Dean grunted as he watched his dick disappear into Cas’ tight hole, and felt the angel’s inner muscles clench around him.  
  
“Ah, Dean.” Castiel shuddered, letting himself get used to the feeling of being stretched again. Dean was all the way inside him now, his cock pressing deliciously against his sweet spots. He felt Dean run a hand up and down his left hip and side as if to soothe him, and Dean’s other hand was still holding his panties to the side so they wouldn’t get in the way.  
  
Finally the angel began moving, slowly bouncing up and down on Dean’s cock and letting out small whimpers and moans of pleasure.   
  
“So sexy,” Dean hummed, and let his left hand trail over the panties on Cas’ hips before moving down over the angel’s thigh, over the garter belt and to the stockings. His dick twitched in interest inside the angel who was still moving up and down on it. He moved his left hand back to Cas’ hip and rubbed it over the panties and skin there. “Tell me how it feels, Cas. Having my cock so deep inside you.”  
  
Castiel shuddered and lost his rhythm for a second, letting out a strangled moan. Dean smirked behind him since he could tell that the question turned the angel on, even though he probably wouldn’t admit it directly.   
  
“It feels… _Ah!_ I feel full,” Castiel answered, increasing the speed slightly as he fucked himself on Dean’s dick.  
  
“Mmm, and?” Dean prompted.  
  
Castiel groaned. He let out a pleased noise when Dean moved his hand up his back and up to his left oil gland, rubbing the leaking bud and causing more oil to flow from it.   
  
“It feels so good,” Castiel continued in a shaky voice. “I can feel you so deep inside me it’s driving me crazy, and I feel completely – _oh!_ – stretched.”  
  
“Mmm, I bet you do,” Dean hummed, moving his gaze down to stare transfixed at the place where his cock disappeared into Cas’ sweet ass. The rim looked completely stretched, but Dean knew it could take more than that since he had had his tail in there often enough. “You feel good too, Cas. So tight and warm,” he told him, bucking his hips to meet the angel’s thrusts.  
  
“Oh god! Dean!” Castiel gasped when the demon bucked up into him.   
  
Dean grinned, feeling smug, and grabbed the panties. He pulled at them before letting go, causing them to slap against Castiel’s ass with a loud _smack._  
  
Castiel let out a loud, girly yip and flinched. He turned his head to glare back at Dean when the demon laughed behind him. “Dean,” he growled warningly and kept up his movements.   
  
“Wow, you suddenly became exceptionally wet after I did that,” Dean remarked. “Did that turn you on, angel?” he asked, giving the angel a smug smirk.  
  
Castiel turned his head away from Dean again and groaned. “Shut up, Dean,” he muttered and began bouncing faster on Dean, hoping to make him stop talking.  
  
Dean laughed before turning his attention back to what they were doing. He continued thrusting up to meet Cas’ movements every now and then, and roamed his hand possessively over the angel’s ass.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel moaned. “Dean, I…”  
  
“You close?”  
  
Castiel nodded, grunting as he moved on Dean’s dick.   
  
“Well, don’t you dare touch that sweet, little dick of yours; I told you you were gonna come on my cock tonight and nothing else.”  
  
Castiel whimpered with need. “I’m not, I promise.” He moved his hand up to his panties to pull them down at the front, freeing his dick so that he wouldn’t make a big mess of the panties when he came. He was so close it was agonizing, and Dean’s cock hit all the right spots inside of him. Dean groaned behind him and his dick twitched inside of him, telling him that the alpha was close too. When Dean’s hand slapped his buttock Castiel’s couldn’t hold back anymore. He came with a loud wail of Dean’s name, spurting over the sheets between Dean’s legs, and moaned as the demon thrust up into him and fucked him through it. Dean followed right behind him, growling out his release and slammed himself deep into the angel’s body as he came, flooding him with his seed.  
  
Moans and pants filled the room, and the smell of alpha musk, slick, and oil, was overwhelming. They came down from their high together, and Castiel remained seated on Dean’s dick until his body felt strong enough to move again. He hadn’t come that hard for a while, and his head felt a little dizzy from it.  
  
“Mmm, now that was freaking amazing,” Dean grinned behind him, placing his hands on Cas’ ass again and looked down at where his cock was still buried deep inside Cas. A bit of come flowed out and pooled on Dean’s abdomen, and his cock gave an interested twitch when he thought about just how much come was marking Cas from the inside out inside of him.  
  
“Mmm-hm,” Castiel agreed and let his wings droop in exhaustion by his side. He slowly moved off of Dean, scrunching his nose a bit at the small pop that sounded when they separated and how Dean’s semen already began leaking out of him and soaking the panties now that Dean wasn’t holding the clothing to the side anymore. He rolled over on his back and began taking the panties and stockings off.  
  
“And here I was hoping you’d keep them on until the morning,” Dean said, sounding a little disappointed.  
  
“The panties are full of come and slick, Dean. It’s kind of disgusting to sleep in,” Castiel murmured and struggled to get the stockings off.  
  
Dean chuckled and rolled over so that he was seated between the angel’s legs, and then began helping him out of the black stockings. He carefully slid them off Cas’ legs and helped him out of the panties too until the angel was completely naked. He grabbed a hold of Cas’ right foot and moved it up to his mouth, placing a chaste kiss under it and grinned when Cas tried pulling his foot back.  
  
Castiel giggled and struggled to pull his foot away. “Dean, it tickles.” He glared at Dean before laughing again when Dean tickled him with his fingers.  
  
“I know, and you’re so fucking adorable when I tickle you,” Dean grinned.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel groused, kicking Dean’s stomach with his left foot to make him stop.  
  
Dean just laughed, not affected by the small kick his mate gave him. “Alright, fine, I’ll stop.” He put Castiel’s foot down again and got up to find a towel to clean them up with. He unlocked the door in the process before climbing back into bed and cleaning the come off of both of them. He tossed the towel away before lying down next to Cas, facing him. “What made you wanna wear that today?” he asked curiously.  
  
Castiel lay on his back, not wanting to lie on his side since that would put pressure on his bruised left arm. He turned his head and looked at Dean. “It was my way of thanking you for helping me with that creepy alpha today. Besides, I’ve wanted to put those panties on for a while but I didn’t get to do it anyway. Not before today. I don’t feel as confident in them anymore as I did when I was younger.”  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Here we go again with the ‘I’m old and not sexy anymore’. Cas, you’re the sexiest thing on this planet and _everything_ you do is sexy. You can’t not be sexy to me.”  
  
“I think you’re exaggerating—”  
  
“No,” Dean cut him off. “I’m not.” He smiled when Castiel blushed, and shifted closer to him. “You should really wear that outfit more often. It spikes up things in the bedroom a bit,” he smirked.  
  
Castiel smiled, still blushing a bit. “Alright, I’ll try. Next time it’s your turn to give me a striptease, though.”  
  
Dean laughed. “Alright, I accept the challenge.”  
  
Castiel chuckled and rolled his eyes softly before getting comfortable next to Dean. They pulled the covers around themselves, and the angel smiled when Dean put his wing on top of him under the blanket while snuggling closer to his side. The demon feathers felt kind of rough against his skin but Castiel was used to the feeling. He closed his eyes, feeling protected and safe under the demon’s wing, and they fell asleep together minutes later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the scene where Cas was stripping in front of Dean to show him his panties was really awkward to write XD; I haven’t written panty!kink before even though I’ve been planning it for a while. And I hope you found Isaac’s prank funny – I’ve also been planning that one for a while XD Hopefully I’ll soon have a Lily-centered chapter because I really feel like I’m neglecting her and she deserves a bit more attention, but Eden’s and Noah’s storylines have in many ways been more interesting for me to explore, along with Adrian’s, so the twins and especially Lily have been neglected a bit. And I think there will be almost a one-year time jump between this chapter and chapter 60.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed reading :)


	60. Chapter 60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where they say goodbye to Molly, so it’s a quite emotional and sad chapter. Just wanted to give you a small warning because I myself cried my eyes out when writing this.

**August 2036 (Castiel is 46 (almost 47), Dean is 48, Eden is 22 (almost 23), Adrian is 19 (almost 20), the twins are 15, Noah is 10 years old).**  
  
A year had passed and it was almost time for Adrian to start in military school. He had been accepted into the Air Force’s academy in Los Angeles, and would start with 8 and a half weeks of basic military training before studying to become a tactical aircraft maintainer. The job would include him being a mechanic to repair and maintain the Air Force’s aircrafts, and later he could either continue in the Air Force to work as a mechanic and possibly become a crew chief, or he could get employed in private companies and repair commercial aircrafts instead. There were two weeks left until Adrian had to start at the academy and he was already pretty excited and a bit nervous.  
  
It was Wednesday afternoon and Dean and Castiel had just picked up the twins and Noah from summer camp. School hadn’t started yet but Dean and Castiel had gone back to work again after their holidays ended so the children were in summer camp during the day. They had picked Adrian up from Amber’s house on the way home since Adrian had just quit his job to start in military school soon, and he had spent the day at Amber’s house because he didn’t feel like staying home all by himself.  
  
Dean drove the Tahoe into the garage next to the Impala, using his remote control to open the garage door as he slowly drove up to the garage. Everyone got out, glad to be home at last. Castiel unlocked the door leading from the garage to the entrance hall and chuckled as Noah hurried through it, eager to finally go inside the house. They all took their shoes off in the entrance hall, and Dean locked the door after he entered.  
  
“The Tahoe needs a new battery soon… Actually, the whole car is getting pretty old,” Dean murmured while taking off his shoes.  
  
“Maybe you should buy a new one?” Adrian suggested, chuckling when he saw Dean’s face which didn’t look too happy with that idea.  
  
“If I could pull money out of your asses, maybe I would,” Dean said, smirking at everyone.  
  
Isaac quickly reached behind himself and covered his ass with his hands. “No one is pulling anything out of _my_ ass!” He glanced at Noah who was busy fumbling to get his jacket unzipped. “Can’t say the same for Noah, though…” He smirked when Noah looked up at him, tilting his head in confusion.  
  
Lily slapped Isaac’s arm and glared at him. “Don’t be so rude; it isn’t something to make fun of. And it’ll be years before Noah will have a baby anyway.”  
  
“Hopefully twenty years or more,” Dean murmured as he walked past them and headed into the living room with Cas who was chuckling softly at their interaction. Adrian chuckled at his father’s reluctance to accept that his kids were going to have their own babies someday.  
  
Noah just blushed slightly, not knowing how to react. He knew that he was a ‘carrier’ and that babies came from their mother’s stomach, but he hadn’t gotten the sex-talk yet and wasn’t entirely sure about how it all worked. He joined the others as they walked into the living room and immediately went around to find Molly when she didn’t show up to greet them as usual.  
  
Molly hadn’t been doing so well in the past few months – she ate less and spent most of her time lying in the basket, although she still liked to play sometimes and be social with them. When Eden had spent some of her summer holidays with them she had told them that it probably wouldn’t be long before Molly had to be euthanized, and that it was best to do it when the dog became too weak to have any quality in life or when she started having pains.  
  
“What happened?” Castiel asked when he saw Lily’s bruised knees below her skirt. Dean had gone into the laundry room to change his clothes and wasn’t in the room at the moment, and Adrian made his way over to the fruit basket on the dining table.  
  
Lily followed Castiel’s gaze down to her knees before chuckling. “Don’t worry, papa; no bully did this. I was just playing some soccer with some of the other girls at summer camp when I tripped over myself. I kinda hurt my elbows too…” She moved her arms ups to inspect the scrapes on her elbows, wincing a bit when touching the place hurt.  
  
“You’re such a klutz,” Isaac huffed behind her.  
  
“As if you aren’t!” Lily quipped, glaring daggers at her twin. “How many times haven’t you fallen? It’s no wonder that Uncle Gabe has always called you ‘Newton’.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Castiel chuckled at them. “Please don’t fight. And I’m glad you only tripped over yourself, Lily. If someone did this to you I trust that you would tell us about it. I don’t want any of you walking around without sharing such things with us; it only makes you feel worse.” Lily and Isaac both nodded at that.  
  
“Were you ever bullied in school, papa?” Adrian asked curiously, standing over by the dining table which he had just snatched an apple from. He came over to them and took a bite from his apple while anticipating Castiel’s answer.  
  
Castiel’s wings unconsciously pulled closer against his back. “Yes… sometimes. But I had good friends too.”  
  
Meanwhile Noah went over to Molly who was lying in her basket in the corridor between the doors to the bathroom and the laundry room. She seemed to be taking a nap, which surprised Noah a bit because she always got up to greet them when they woke up in the morning and when they returned home. This morning she had only briefly greeted them before retreating to her basket, and now she wasn’t moving away from her basket at all.  
  
“Molly?” Noah gently shook the dog, trying to make her get up, but she only responded by grunting and peeking at him through the corner of her eye before closing her eyes and resting again. Noah panicked. It wasn’t like Molly to act like this. “Molly!” He gently shook her again, rubbing her fur to get a response, and tried to push her a bit but she didn’t want to move away all or even lift her head. It worried Noah even more, and he turned his head towards the living room and shouted, “Papa! Something’s wrong with Molly!”  
  
Castiel, Adrian, and the twins immediately snapped their heads in Noah’s direction before coming over to see what was wrong. Adrian put his half-eaten apple away in the kitchen before coming over.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, kneeling down next to Noah and Molly.  
  
“She doesn’t want to move and she looks really tired,” Noah spoke, sounding distressed.  
  
Castiel frowned and ran his hand through Molly’s coat and rubbed her head, but she only moaned and closed her eyes.  
  
“What’s wrong with her?” Lily asked, standing behind Castiel and looking really worried now.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel called. There was some noise from inside the laundry room until Dean finally came out, wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants after having changed clothes.  
  
“What is it?” Dean asked, staring at them in confusion as they were all gathered around Molly’s basket.  
  
“I think Molly might be very ill…” Castiel said, looking down at the dog again. Dean immediately came over and kneeled down next to Molly as well, and Noah stepped back to give him space.  
  
“Actually, when I left this morning to take the bus over to Amber’s house, Molly didn’t come to see me off like she usually does. She just stayed in her basket and didn’t really want to eat the food I put in her bowl,” Adrian spoke. He looked at the bowl next to the basket and saw that the food was still there. “She hasn’t eaten during the day, it seems, and she didn’t eat much yesterday either – if any at all.”  
  
Dean frowned in concern and tried to make Molly get up but she refused to move much except for lifting her head a bit. She lay down with a pitiful whine and closed her eyes, and Dean’s heart clenched at the pain he saw in her chocolate brown eyes when she had looked at him. He looked at Cas who stared back at him with a helpless expression.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel said. They both knew that Molly had finally reached the end of her energy, and there was nothing left for her but pain now.  
  
Dean swallowed and looked back down at the dog, rubbing her forehead gently.  
  
“Daddy?” Noah prompted, staring between his parents anxiously as he waited for them to tell him what was wrong with Molly.  
  
Castiel turned around, kneeling in front of Noah now. He put his hands on Noah’s shoulders and looked him in the eye. “Noah, do you remember Eden saying a few days ago that Molly didn’t look so well?” Noah nodded, and Castiel sighed before continuing. “Well, she’s feeling worse now. She barely has any strength left to live…”  
  
Noah grabbed the lower hem of his shirt tightly, fighting back the tears which ended up prickling in his eyes anyway. “No! I don’t want Molly to die!” he cried, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck and sobbed into his papa’s shirt.  
  
Dean got up on his feet again, and the others all fell really silent. Lily’s eyes began tearing up as well, and she wrapped her arms around herself as she started sniffling and shaking with small sobs. Adrian came over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, offering her some comfort. Isaac stood quietly, glancing between his family and their beloved dog as if he couldn’t really believe that this was really happening.  
  
“She’s lived a long and happy life. That’s most important,” Adrian spoke, rubbing Lily’s shoulder and brushed his tail against her leg in an act of comfort.  
  
Castiel glanced over his shoulder at Dean while Noah was crying into his shirt. “What should we do with her?” he asked, his voice cracking a bit but he tried to stay tough for the children. He liked the dog and was sad about losing her, but it was just as hard to see his children be sad over losing their beloved dog who had been with them for ten years already.  
  
“Take her to the vet as soon as we can. She’s only suffering right now,” Dean replied, casting a sad glance down at Molly.  
  
Adrian looked over at Dean. “The vet closes at 6pm on Wednesday, right?”  
  
“Yeah… And it’s almost 5 now.”  
  
Noah pulled back, staring at Castiel’s with wide eyes. “What? Are you going to take her to the vet _now?_ But I’ve barely got to say goodbye…”  
  
“I know, sweetie, but Molly is in pain,” Castiel explained softly. “And you have known for a while now that she didn’t have much time left. We will be doing her a favor by taking her to the vet tonight, and you can all come with us and say goodbye to her.”  
  
The others nodded in agreement but Noah seemed a bit unhappy with the idea. Eventually he too nodded his head quietly, and he sniffled as new tears began flowing down his cheeks.  
  
Dean put his jeans back on again, and he and Adrian helped each other get Molly into the dog cage so that they could put it in the Tahoe and drive off to the vet. They called Eden about it and picked her up from Jason’s apartment on the way since they knew she wanted to say goodbye to Molly also. Eden was spending the last two weeks of her holidays with Jason in his apartment, but he was out with some friends when they came over to pick her up so he couldn’t come along.  
  
Everyone was upset and sad, and the drive to the veterinarian clinic was quiet except for sobbing and sniffling in the car. Castiel stared out the window the whole time, fisting his hands in his lap while trying to contain his emotions. Dean glanced at him every now and then while driving, and moved his tail over to put it on the angel’s leg, hoping it would comfort him a bit. Castiel responded by giving Dean a small smile before staring out the window again, listening to children talk a bit in the back and trying to comfort each other.  
  
They entered the clinic, and Dean carried Molly in his arms because she was a rather big dog and it was too troublesome to carry her in the cage for too long. His heart ached when all Molly did was lie limply in his arms and whimper every now and then. She didn’t struggle at all, and almost seemed to just lean into him as he carried her. Dean suspected that some small part of her understood what was about to happen, even though dogs weren’t as intelligent as humans, demons, or angels. They had taken Molly to the vet four to five times before. The first time she had been scared and whimpered and tried to hide, but after a few visits she seemed to know that being taken to the vet helped whatever pain she was in.  
  
The human woman behind the counter asked for the dog’s name and identification before they were told to wait a few minutes until the veterinarian had time for them. They all sat down in the waiting room which was occupied by two other families with dogs. Dean put Molly in his lap and let her hind legs rest on Cas’ legs since the dog was a little big, and the children slowly began saying goodbye to their beloved pet. Castiel watched and tried not to cry as each of the children rubbed Molly behind the ears and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
“I’m gonna miss you, Molly,” Eden smiled as she gently rubbed Molly on the head. “We’re not ever gonna have a dog quite like you.” She wiped away a tear and turned around to hug Lily who had come forwards to wrap her arm around her. The two sisters sobbed together and tried to comfort each other.  
  
“Yeah, we all love you, Molly. Hope there will be lots of dog goodies for you in Heaven, and lots of your favorite beef,” Isaac smiled, stroking Molly’s fur. The dog closed her eyes and let out a soft noise.  
  
Adrian chuckled behind him. “I’m sure there will.” Isaac stepped back to give Adrian space with Molly, and he murmured a small curse as his eyes began tearing up even though he tried his best to hide it. Adrian just patted Isaac’s shoulder before saying goodbye to Molly, and Lily said goodbye afterwards.  
  
Finally it was Noah’s turn, and the boy quietly went over to Molly. His lips quivered as he tried not to break down crying, and tears were already streaming down his face. He went forward and wrapped his arms around Molly’s neck the best he could, burying his face in her fur. “I love you, Molly. Please don’t go…” he sobbed.  
  
Dean stroked his hand through Noah’s messy black hair while the boy was hugging Molly. “Shh… She’ll be okay in Heaven; she won’t be alone and she won’t suffer.” He glanced at Castiel and gave the angel a small smile when a tear rolled down the angel’s cheek, even though Castiel was stubbornly trying not to cry.  
  
Noah hugged Molly tighter when the veterinarian came in, telling them she was ready. Only Eden and Adrian wanted to go with their parents into the clinic room to see the vet inject the lethal medicine into Molly – the twins and Noah didn’t want to go, so they had to say their final goodbye now.  
  
The vet smiled at them patiently, knowing that saying goodbye to your pet was hard and that the kids needed some time. The two other families and their kids glanced over at them and whispered slightly, obviously understanding what was going on and feeling sorry about it.  
  
“Noah, the vet has to take her into the clinic room now…” Castiel spoke, trying to sound as soft as possible.  
  
Noah whined, burying his face in Molly’s fur once more and breathed in her scent for the last time. The dog shifted a bit in his embrace, letting out a soft sound. “Goodbye, Molly. Thank you for being my friend… Be there when I go to Heaven one day, okay? I love you…” He pulled back and placed a kiss on Molly’s snout, smiling when she gently licked his face – something she had always done almost every time she greeted him or said goodbye to him. He stepped back, allowing Dean to get up and pull Molly up with him. Dean smiled down at him, although it wasn’t a happy smile at all. Noah was mildly surprised to see his father’s eyes water with tears, but for some reason it made him a little glad to see that.  
  
Dean gently brushed his tail against Noah’s leg and against the twins’ as he, Cas, Adrian, and Eden went with the vet into one of the clinic rooms.  
  
Eden and Adrian stroked Molly’s fur as she lay on the vet’s table, and they waited for the vet to prepare the needles. Molly was lying calmly, glancing around at them and keeping a close eye on the vet, but she was too tired to move much. She closed her eyes for a moment when Eden rubbed the spot behind her ears that Molly liked best. “I don’t look forward to doing this myself someday,” she murmured, staring at Molly.  
  
“Should have chosen another education, then,” Adrian joked, hoping to cheer her up a bit. He smiled when Eden chortled at his comment.  
  
The angel/human hybrid vet turned and smiled at Eden. “You’re studying to become a vet?”  
  
“Yeah…” Eden stroked Molly’s fur and her hand collided with Adrian’s briefly. “I’ve got about two years left.” Dean and Castiel were behind them and she could hear her papa sniffling a bit.  
  
“You’ll get used to the job, although it’s never easy,” the vet said in a soft voice before looking over at Dean and Castiel. “And I’m ready to perform the procedure now, so you should say your last goodbyes…”  
  
“Alright, thanks,” Dean told her and stepped closer. He and Castiel said their goodbyes to Molly, rubbing and petting her. “Bye, old girl. It was nice having you,” Dean grinned at the dog before his grin faltered and instead turned into a sad smile.  
  
“I’m going to miss you jumping up and down on us when we come home,” Castiel said, chuckling fondly at Molly and rubbed her fur. “I forgive you for doing that, and I’m sorry for scolding you for it.” He gave Molly a small smile and stepped back when tears started rolling down his cheeks again.  
  
They let the vet do her job, and Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand and held on tightly to it as they watched the vet inject Molly with the sleeping medicine which was used before the lethal one. Eden was crying and Adrian put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her, and he didn’t mind when Eden rested her head on his shoulder while she cried. Both Adrian and Dean were tearing up as well – being alphas couldn’t stop their emotions overwhelming them at the moment.  
  
Molly shook a bit after the first injection, breathing hard and coughing until she fell asleep, and then the vet gave her the lethal injection which would stop her heart.  
  
Castiel rested his head against Dean’s shoulder and shook with small sobs as they watched Molly’s ribcage stop expanding when she stopped breathing, and the vet told them she had passed.  
  
They wrapped Molly up in the blanket that had been in her cage, and Dean carried her outside afterwards and took her out to the car. They had reserved a spot for her at the local pet graveyard a few months ago, so they were going there to bury her right after leaving the vet clinic.  
  
Everyone was silent in the car except for crying and sobbing, and Noah had a hard time believing that Molly was dead when she was lying in the dog cage right behind them in the car. They quickly dropped by at home to get a big box to put Molly in, and to pick up some of Molly’s favorite toys which Noah insisted she should have with her in her grave.  
  
Dean and Adrian dug the grave, and they all held a little ceremony for Molly after putting her in the box and lowering her into the grave. A small gravestone would follow later, but the grave had a number so they knew where to find it. They comforted each other and did a little prayer for their beloved pet before slowly going back to the car to drive home.  
  
Noah lingered a bit by the grave, and Eden smiled at him. “You know, when you were very small you used to ride on Molly’s back. You loved it more than anything, and I think she quite enjoyed it as well.”  
  
Noah smiled, feeling another tear roll down his cheek and down to his chin. “I miss her already…” he murmured, staring at the dirt that Dean and Adrian had just put on top of Molly’s box.  
  
“I know… me too,” Eden sighed, pulling Noah against her side and guided him back to the car. She smiled at Castiel when their papa waited for them, and Noah persuaded Castiel to pull him up into his arms and carry him the last few feet over to the car while Noah buried his face in the angel’s neck.  
  


 

***

  
  
Over the following week the family tried to cope with losing their dog which had been like a family member to all of them. The children had been allowed to stay home the day after Molly died, and Jason had come over to keep Eden company at the house and be there for her. College and school were first starting in two weeks so it wasn’t a problem staying home that day while Dean and Castiel went to work, and Jason was on holidays at the moment.  
  
Ten days later it was time for Adrian to move into his apartment at the Air Force’s military academy in L.A. which he was going to attend. The academy had dorms at campus and Adrian was going to share a room with another guy whom he didn’t know yet. The school was only for the students in the Air Force and was located very close to the Air Force base which was were Adrian would be getting his hands-on training. The academy building itself was mostly for students with other majors and who didn’t need to work physically with the Air Force’s aircrafts.  
  
They took him to the apartment on Saturday to help Adrian getting settled in the room and say goodbye to him. School first started on Monday but Adrian wanted some time to get used to being there before school started. Amber wasn’t with them since she was busy that weekend, but Adrian was wondering how him going to military school and Amber going to college was going to affect their relationship – especially since they weren’t in the same city anymore.  
  
The academy was big, and they all stared impressed at the main building as they passed it on their way over to Adrian’s apartment. They helped him carry his stuff up there and put it in the room. The room had two beds in it and two windows which faced a small park in the academy’s front yard. One of the beds already had sheets on it and the left side of the room was full of bags and clothes, indicating that Adrian’s roommate had already moved in.  
  
“Looks like your roomie is already here,” Isaac commented when he saw a pile of clothes on one of the beds. Lily giggled a bit behind him when she noticed a pair of men’s boxer shorts lying on the bed, partly covered by a pair of pants.  
  
“Seems so. I don’t know the guy yet, though,” Adrian said and dropped his backpack on the empty bed.  
  
Dean and Castiel both glanced around the room curiously, and Dean opened a few of the drawers to see how much space there was. Noah and Eden also looked around the room, and Noah went over to the windows to check out the view from the third floor apartment.  
  
“Getting nervous?” Dean asked, smirking over at his oldest son.  
  
Adrian’s wings twitched slightly behind him and gave a small shrug. “A bit maybe. I just hope my classmates won’t be racists… that’s just gonna ruin the whole stay.”  
  
“Punch them in the face if they have a problem!” Isaac blurted, making the others laugh.  
  
Dean turned his head to look at Castiel when he felt his mate looking at him. He smiled softly at Castiel when he saw the somewhat sad smile on the angel’s face, and he knew that Cas was having a hard time accepting that yet another of their children was leaving home now. Dean reached out his tail to curl it around Cas’ lower leg, and he brushed their wings together to comfort him. Adrian watched them silently, giving them a sad smile when he could tell that they were both a bit upset about leaving him there.  
  
“It’s gonna be so empty at home without you…” Lily said quietly. “It’s just gonna be Isaac, Noah, and me. And dad and papa of course, but still…”  
  
“Hey, I’ll come home whenever I can,” Adrian promised, smiling as he touched her tail with his own. “I just hope you can handle Isaac by yourself.”  
  
“Hey!” Isaac protested, glaring at Adrian.  
  
Eden chuckled. “This is Lily you’re talking about – no one can make Isaac shut up the way Lily can if she really wants him to.” The others laughed, and Isaac pouted and crossed his arms while glaring at everyone.  
  
Adrian startled a bit when Noah came over to him and hugged him tightly. His little brother buried his face in his shirt just below his chest, and Adrian smiled as he wrapped his arms around Noah and soothingly ran a hand up and down his back. “I’ll miss you too, Noah…”  
  
“I’ll miss you more,” Noah murmured, sobbing a bit. It was hard on him to have just lost Molly and now having to say goodbye to Adrian as well since his brother was moving out.  
  
They all smiled at the scene, but turned their heads when someone entered the room. They looked over at the door and saw a young human male standing there. The guy had brown hair and grey eyes, and his eyes widened a bit when he saw them. “Oh, you must be my roommate and his family. Sorry, I didn’t know you were in here.” He closed the door behind him, shutting out the noise from the hallway outside.  
  
Dean made a dismissive gesture with his hand. “Nah, that’s okay. We’re leaving soon anyway.”  
  
The human looked between them, obviously trying to figure out which one of them was his roommate, and he looked up when Adrian came over to him with his hand extended towards him.  
  
“Hi, I’m Adrian. I’ll be sharing rooms with you.”  
  
The human smiled and took Adrian’s offered hand. “I’m Thomas, nice to meet you.” He stared a bit at Adrian’s wings and tail after they withdrew their hands. “Uh, sorry, I’m not that good with seeing what kind of hybrids people are…” he admitted, soundly mildly embarrassed. He could see an adult demon and angel in the room, but he wasn’t entirely sure about what their relation was.  
  
Adrian chuckled. “I’m half demon and half angel,” he explained.  
  
Thomas’ eyes went impossibly wide. “What? No way! I heard that angels and demons can’t mate with each other.”  
  
Dean huffed behind Adrian and put his hands on Castiel’s hips so that they were standing close. “I think it’s worked pretty well between Cas and me, seeing as we have five kids…”  
  
“Dean!” Castiel chastised. He blushed and glared at the demon when Dean just laughed at him. The kids were snickering like mad, and Adrian rolled his eyes a bit.  
  
“Oh, guess I heard wrong rumors, then,” Thomas chuckled. His eyes widened when he looked over at his bed and saw he hadn’t successfully managed to hide his underwear. “Oh shit! I’m sorry about that!” he exclaimed and quickly went over to hide his boxers.  
  
The others laughed a bit at him, and Lily said, “No problem – Adrian does that too sometimes.”  
  
Adrian frowned at her. “No I don’t, and how would you know? My room is always locked.”  
  
“Well, whenever you let me into your room to show me something I always see some of your clean clothes lying on the bed because you haven’t put them in the drawers yet,” Lily explained, snickering when Adrian didn’t seem to have anything to say to that and instead just looked the other way.  
  
“Well, we should get going…” Dean said, looking between the children.  
  
They all went over and hugged Adrian goodbye, wishing him good luck at the academy. Adrian gave each of them a tight hug, and felt a little surreal about the whole situation. His sisters and Noah were the ones that hugged him most tight, where Isaac just made it very quick and Dean’s hug was more of a father/son hug with a proud pat on Adrian’s shoulder.  
  
When it was Castiel’s turn to say goodbye the angel gave his son a proud but sad smile as he reached out his hands and cupped Adrian’s face. Then he pulled Adrian into a tight hug, inhaling deeply as he rested his head against Adrian. Adrian sighed and closed his eyes as he hugged his papa back, breathing in his comforting and familiar scent and almost felt like crying all of sudden. They pulled apart and Adrian gave Castiel a small smile. “I’ll come home and visit from time to time. Take care of the others and of dad.”  
  
Castiel chuckled and nodded, and Dean came up behind him. “Hey, it’s your papa that needs taking care of, not me,” Dean groused, making Castiel roll his eyes at him.  
  
Adrian just chuckled at them and followed them out the door to wave goodbye at them as they left. He watched them until they rounded the corner further down the hallway, and felt a small sting of loneliness in his chest when he couldn’t see them anymore.  
  
Adrian turned and was about to head back into his room when his wing accidentally bumped into someone in the hallway.  
  
“Whoa!” the person exclaimed, jumping back in surprise.  
  
“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Adrian said, staring at the person with wide eyes. He calmed down a bit when he saw that no damage was done. The person was dressed in baggy jeans and shirt, and they had a cap on the head which hid the person’s face a bit. He frowned when he realized he couldn’t tell if the person was a male or female, but they were definitely an angel judging by the white wings with some light grey feathers in them.  
  
“No problem, no harm was done,” the angel said, smiling. Even by the voice Adrian couldn’t tell the gender either since the person seemed to deepen their voice a bit, but he was almost certain the person was a female.  
  
“Still, I’m sorry. Glad you’re okay.”  
  
The person smiled, nodding their head in a gesture that said ‘no problem’ before walking past Adrian and headed down the hallway in the same direction that Adrian’s family had gone. He stared at the angel for a few moments before going back into his room again.  
  
Meanwhile Dean, Cas, and the kids headed back to the car. Everyone was quiet as they walked outside and went towards the parking lot which they had parked the car in, and no one really said anything seeing as they were all sad about saying goodbye to Adrian. Eden was less affected since she had already moved out from home and only saw them sometimes in the weekends, and she tried to offer her siblings a bit of comfort as they walked back to the car.  
  
“Daddy?” Noah asked, staring up at Dean as they walked. “What exactly is Adrian going to do here?”  
  
“Well, he’s got 8 and a half weeks of basic military training first, which will be very exhausting for him and they’ll test him in many ways,” Dean explained. “And then he’s gonna learn how to repair and do maintenance on the Air Force’s military aircraft – he’s going to be a mechanic like me, but working with military jets and stuff instead.”  
  
“Will he get to clean and repair the planes’ guns, missile launchers, rockets and stuff?” Isaac asked, sounding pretty excited about that idea.  
  
Dean chuckled. “Probably, yes.”  
  
“Oh that’s so cool!” Isaac exclaimed, grinning at Lily who just rolled her eyes and smiled at his reaction.  
  
Eden smiled and turned around to look at everyone. “And I vote that we should get some ice cream now!”  
  
“Fuck yes!” Isaac exclaimed eagerly, and Lily grinned excitedly.  
  
“I wanna have ice cream too!” Noah grinned, raising his arms happily.  
  
Dean groaned. “Jeez, Eden, you know it’ll be me and Cas paying for it…”  
  
Eden grinned at him. “But don’t tell me that you don’t feel like having ice cream too.” She winked at him, making Dean groan even more.  
  
Castiel chuckled and watched as the kids rushed over to the car. Even though Eden was an adult now and the twins were almost 16 years old, they were will acting like little kids when they knew they were going to have ice cream or other treats. He and Dean walked beside each other, taking their time as they headed back to the car.  
  
“I’m glad they’re a bit more cheerful now. Saying goodbye to Molly and now having to see Adrian leave home hasn’t been easy on any of us,” Dean spoke, grabbing Castiel’s hand while they walked.  
  
“I know. Noah has been crying a lot lately because of it, and Lily hasn’t been happy either,” Castiel sighed. “Isaac has been a bit hard to read though, but I know he’s affected also.”  
  
Dean looked at him. “And what about you? How do you feel about Adrian leaving?”  
  
“It was something that was going to happen sooner or later… But it made me realize that one day Isaac and Lily will leave too, and a few years after that Noah will also go to college, and then we’ll both be all alone at home…”  
  
“I know. Trust me, I don’t like that thought either,” Dean murmured and tightened his grip on the angel’s hand. “Heck, I don’t even want to think about Eden and Jason having a baby at some point… And definitely not Lily or Noah either – they’re just kids in my mind, all of them.”  
  
Castiel let out a soft chuckle. “I know, but I am actually looking forward to Eden telling me that she’s expecting a baby.”  
  
Dean groaned. “Oh c’mon! We’ll be _grandparents_ then! And you always say you hate being reminded of your age.”  
  
Castiel scrunched his face a bit at the last part. “True, but it will also remind me of the fact that we have raised our children to be happy and able to live their own lives.”  
  
“You’re such a girl sometimes,” Dean teased, laughing when Castiel punched his arm in response while keeping a straight face.  
  
“And you, Dean Winchester, still act like a cocky college student,” Castiel muttered, glaring at Dean.  
  
“You ain’t older than you feel, Cas,” Dean retorted, grinning at him.  
  
Castiel smiled and rolled his eyes, and they finally reached the car and got into it, ready to drive off and find a place to buy ice cream from.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if the chapter made you upset… I was having a hard time writing it because my eyes kept tearing up. I had to put my cat to sleep last year so I guess the experience is still very sad for me XD; And I have no idea how the whole pet graveyard works so I just had to guess.
> 
> And as for Adrian’s school I have NO idea how military school works. I tried to do some research on the Air Force’s educations and found an education for Adrian, but I couldn’t find anything about where the students stay (in their own apartments, in college dorms, etc.) so I kind of had to make some assumptions and guess. So Adrian’s academy may not exist in real and it may not be how the students are accommodated and so on, because I have almost no way of knowing that.
> 
> I have the feeling that chapter 61 should be pretty interesting and I’ll probably have it up around Christmas :)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	61. Chapter 61

**May 2037 (Castiel is 47 (almost 48), Dean is 49, Eden is 23 (almost 24), Adrian is 20, the twins are 16, Noah is 11, Gabriel is 52, Katie is 47, Tobias & Damian are 46 years old).**  
  
Dean and Castiel woke up one Saturday morning in late May when Noah suddenly came barging into their bedroom at 9:05am.  
  
“Papa! Daddy! Something’s wrong!” Noah shouted in panic and quickly jumped up on their bed, sitting on his knees between their bodies.  
  
Both Dean and Castiel immediately sat up in alert.  
  
“What? What is it?” Dean asked, his voice hoarse from sleep. He stared at Noah with a worried frown, and his wings poked up behind his back.  
  
“Yes, what’s wrong?” Castiel prompted, looking equally worried as he sat up and looked at Noah.  
  
Noah blushed a bit and collected his hands in his lap. He was wearing only a light purple nightgown and his black hair stood out in all directions. He glanced briefly at Dean from under his lashes. “I don’t want daddy to hear it…” he murmured.  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow at him. “What? You don’t trust me?” He couldn’t help but feel a little hurt at that.  
  
“That’s not it…” Noah said and blushed even more. “I… It’s embarrassing. I only want papa to hear it.”  
  
Dean studied his son for a moment before glancing at Cas who gave him a small nod, signaling that it was alright if Dean left. The demon groaned and got up from the bed, and Noah quickly looked away when he saw that his father was only wearing a pair of tight boxers. “I’ll be downstairs,” Dean said, grabbing some clothes on his way out and closed the door behind him as he left.  
  
Castiel shifted a bit on the bed, sitting Indian style which was more comfortable for him, and stared at Noah. “What is it? What did you want to tell me?”  
  
Noah hesitated a bit before saying, “There is stuff running down my back… It’s sticky and it smells kinda like honey. And it kinda hurts when I touch the place it’s coming from.”  
  
Castiel frowned. “Turn around, please?” When Noah turned around and let his back face him, Castiel reached out his hand and placed it gently in the place between Noah’s wings. The nightgown was wet with wing oil, and Castiel slowly moved his fingers over one of the oil glands to inspect it. Noah gasped loudly and flinched away from his touch. “Sorry,” Castiel said, sitting back and let out a soft sigh of relief; glad it wasn’t something more serious than this.  
  
Noah turned around again, facing Castiel. “What’s wrong with me?” he asked, sounding a little scared.  
  
Castiel gave his son a small smile. “Remember that I told you once that one day your back would get wet and your oil glands would be sore? Well, that is happening now, and it’s because your body has matured.”  
  
Noah frowned. “Matured?”  
  
The angel shifted awkwardly, knowing he was going to have this conversation with Noah sooner or later but still felt a little weird about having to explain everything to him. “It means that your body is ready for you to find a mate, bond with him, and to bear children.”  
  
Noah’s eyes widened. “W-what?” He let the words sink in for a few moments. “I don’t even know how to do that… And why is my body ready for that just ‘cause my oil glands are leaking?”  
  
“Well, when your oil glands begin to leak it means that your eggs have matured and your body is ready to make a baby with someone,” Castiel explained.  
  
“Eggs?” Noah asked, tilting his head in confusion.  
  
The angel sighed. “Remember what I told you that females and us submissives can have babies inside their stomachs but the males cannot?” When Noah nodded he continued. “Females and submissives have tiny little eggs inside their bodies, and the males don’t; instead they have ‘sperm cells’, and when an egg and a sperm cell meet they mix together and form a baby – a baby that is created from their mother’s DNA and their father’s DNA. Do you understand it so far?”  
  
Noah nodded quietly, letting the words sink in. “But how do they meet? Aren’t they inside your body?”  
  
“Um, well, the female/submissive and the male have to engage in sexual intercourse for that to happen, which means that the male will, um, put his penis into his mate’s entrance – a female’s vagina or a submissive’s, um, butthole – and shoot his sperm inside their body,” Castiel said, blushing at the awkwardness.  
  
Noah’s eyes went impossibly wide. “B-but that must hurt! Don’t males have big penises? I heard someone in class say they do…”  
  
Castiel flushed. “They do… alphas especially are rather big. But it actually feels very nice for both parties involved to have sex. Genitals are very sensitive and it feels nice to have them touched or joined.”  
  
Noah seemed a little skeptic and continued staring at Castiel in shock. “So… daddy has put his penis into you when you made me and Eden and the others?”  
  
Castiel groaned a bit, shifting uncomfortably. “Yes, he has, but it isn’t just something that mates only do when they want to make a baby – they do it rather often because it’s very pleasurable. Some mates do it almost every day, others do it a few times a week, and some only do it a few times a month. It varies a lot.”  
  
“They really _do_ that so often?” Noah exclaimed, almost mortified. He looked Castiel up and down a few times. “How often do you and daddy do it?”  
  
Castiel’s face went impossibly red. “That isn’t something you ask people about, Noah…” he groaned. “But we do it around three times a week, though it varies a lot. Either way, you shouldn’t do it before you are at least 15 years old, and I would advise you only to do it with someone you have very strong feelings for. You shouldn’t share your body like that with just anyone…”  
  
“I’m not sure if I ever want to do it… It sounds really embarrassing to do, and it sounds like it hurts…”  
  
The angel chuckled softly. “It doesn’t hurt, trust me. The first time it will feel weird and unpleasant at first, and maybe hurt a bit, but it gets better. You just have to make sure that your entrance is properly stretched and lubricated first; your body will automatically create lubricant inside you when you are aroused, and it eases the pain when your partner enters you.”  
  
Noah scrunched his nose a little before another question popped up in his mind. “But how come you only have the five of us if you and dad do those things every week? Wouldn’t you have more babies then?”  
  
“No, because submissives can only become pregnant during their heats.” When Noah didn’t seem to understand that, Castiel went on. “Heat is when your body is ovulating, which means it is releasing one of your eggs and getting it ready for a sperm cell to fertilize it to make a baby. You will only go into heat after having bonded with someone, and your heat then starts every five weeks unless you are pregnant. When you are in heat your body will constantly crave sex and intimacy with your mate during the week that it lasts, and it’s very frustrating and uncomfortable to go through alone without having sex. Heat suppressants keep the heat away, and since I am taking suppressants I do not go into heat and therefore Dean cannot make me pregnant. Whenever we have wanted to have a baby I have stopped taking my suppressants so that I would go into heat, but you were born when the pharmacy once gave me the wrong suppressants and then I went into heat anyway.” He explained it slowly and patiently, watching Noah’s face the whole time to see if he understood what he was saying.  
  
Noah blinked, trying to make it all make sense in his head.  
  
Castiel gave him a small smile. “Females have heats too, but they can also become pregnant before they have bonded with someone since they are still ovulating even then. Heat is just when the ovulation is intensified and it makes your body produce hormones and strong smells to make your mate want to have sex with you.”  
  
“But how are bonds formed then?” Noah asked, looking a little curious.  
  
“Well, a mating bond is formed when a male touches the oil from your oil glands, which is why you must _never_ let any random boy touch your wings, your oil glands, or your oil, you hear me? Don’t even let him close to your back.” Castiel’s voice turned sterner and he stared firmly into Noah’s eyes as he spoke.  
  
Noah swallowed and nodded his head in understanding. “Is that what happened between you and dad? He touched your oil…?”  
  
“Yes, your father touched my oil when I wasn’t paying attention and we got bonded by accident,” Castiel replied, smiling a little. “I only stayed with Dean because I truly love him. If I hadn’t then I wouldn’t have allowed him to consummate the bond so easily, and it would have been a nightmare to be bonded with him.”  
  
Noah smiled. “I’m glad you love him. And a bond is when you become someone’s mate, right? And you get a connection with them…?”  
  
Smiling, Castiel explained, “Yes, the bond means that you become their mate and that you will be able to feel each other’s emotions in your minds, and it increases your body’s sexual response to the person. You need to have intercourse with your mate and let him, um, shoot his seed inside you before the bond is complete. Once it’s fully formed it’s extremely difficult to break it again. As a submissive you cannot form a bond with other submissives or with females – only with males.”  
  
Noah nodded quietly, taking all the information in. He grimaced a bit and said, “This all sounds really disgusting, papa…”  
  
Castiel laughed and reached out his hand to ruffle Noah’s hair with affection. “I know, I thought so too when Gabriel told me about it when I was your age, and your uncle told me the story in an even more disgusting way.”  
  
Noah giggled, picturing it in his mind.  
  
“You shouldn’t be so disgusted by it, though. It’s very natural to be sexually intimate with someone, and especially with your mate. It’s a way for you to feel physically and emotionally closer to him and for you to show your love for one another.”  
  
“You can do it with someone who isn’t your mate?” Noah frowned.  
  
“Yes, but most people do that before they find a mate. After mating with someone it will really hurt your feelings if one of you does it with someone else.”  
  
“Has daddy ever done it with others?”  
  
Castiel was mildly surprised by that question. He looked away, feeling a sting of hurt in his chest. “He’s… been with many females a few demon submissives before he met me… But I have only ever been with your father, no one else.”  
  
Noah’s wings drooped a little behind his back when he saw the flicker of hurt on his papa’s face. “But that was before you became mates, right? So it isn’t bad…?”  
  
Castiel smiled sadly. “There was a female demon who forced Dean to have sex with her right after he and I became mates. Our bond hadn’t been consummated yet but it still hurt to see it…” He shivered at the memory of barging into his and Dean’s dorm room all those years ago and seeing Lisa sit on top of Dean with him inside her. It made him angry at the female demon whenever he thought of it.  
  
Noah shifted closer to him and put a hand on Castiel’s arm. “But daddy only loves _you._ That’s what he always says, and I have never seen him smile at someone else like he smiles at you.”  
  
Castiel blinked at his son in surprise, startled by having his 11-year-old child tell him that. His lips curled into a smile and he pulled Noah over to sit between his legs and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. “I know, you’re right. Thank you, Noah.”  
  
Noah smiled and hugged him back. He hissed mildly when Castiel’s hand came a bit too close to his oversensitive oil gland and Castiel murmured a small apology at him. “When is it going to stop hurting?” Noah asked, resting his head against Castiel’s chest as they sat on the bed together.  
  
“Usually the oil glands are oversensitive for a week or more, and will keep leaking for a few days,” Castiel told him.  
  
“Do I have to go to school with this? What if someone makes fun of me?” Noah murmured in a small voice.  
  
Castiel pulled back to look at him. “I have a perfume that will make the scent almost impossible to smell, and a second shirt and your wings should shield your wet inner shirt from the others’ view. Both Eden and Lily went to school after their oil glands matured, so you are no exception.”  
  
Noah pouted, looking very displeased, and Castiel chuckled at him before getting up from the bed.  
  
They got dressed and headed downstairs together, greeting the twins and Adrian in the living room. Dean was in the kitchen, drinking some newly brewed coffee.  
  
Adrian was home for the weekend to spend some time with them. His studies went well and he was becoming very good at his mechanic education. There were fifteen other students in his class and only one of them was a female. It was the girl he had bumped into on the day he moved into his dorm room. Everyone in class had first assumed her to be a boy since she wore baggy clothes and acted a lot like a guy, and her long hair was usually hidden under a hat. Her name was Natalie – Nat for short – and Adrian had been puzzled at first why she had decided to let the others think she was a guy. After the two of them had been paired up for an assignment together she had confessed to him that appearing as a guy made it easier for her to get accepted in the male dominated class and field, and that she didn’t want the teachers to take it easy on her or treat her like some princess. She was always volunteering in class and she wasn’t afraid to get dirty with grease and oil. A few of the guys had made some fun of her after they found out she was a girl, but Adrian had found himself growling at them to defend her. Natalie was an intelligent person and he didn’t think it was fair how some of the males treated her.  
  
Castiel went over to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast for himself and Noah, and Dean came over to help him since he hadn’t eaten yet either. “How’d it go? What was wrong?” Dean asked, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist as they both stood in front of the opened fridge and took out the things they needed.  
  
“Noah’s oil glands have matured, and I had a little talk with him,” Castiel explained.  
  
Dean’s eyes widened. “ _The_ talk?” He laughed when Castiel nodded. “Oh boy, that must have been interesting.”  
  
Adrian, who had just come over to the kitchen, overheard what they were saying. “You gave Noah the sex-talk?” he asked, staring at Castiel.  
  
“What, really?!” Isaac blurted from the living room where he and Lily were watching some TV show. “About freaking time.”  
  
Noah stood next to the couch and blushed as everyone looked at him. He shifted his shoulders a bit, cringing when more oil flowed down his back and made his shirt feel sticky.  
  
Lily chuckled. “Don’t worry; we’ve all gotten that conversation, Noah.”  
  
Isaac smirked and came over to Noah. “So now you know how babies are made, huh? No wonder you have that constipated look on your face.”  
  
“Isaac!” Lily chastised and slapped his arm. Adrian laughed at them from the kitchen.  
  
“It was disgusting… I can’t believe people do those things,” Noah murmured before looking at up them. “Have you tried it?”  
  
“What? Sex? No, not yet…” Lily replied, curling her tail next to her leg.  
  
“I have!” Isaac blurted. He glanced at Lily when she turned her head and gave him an unconvinced stare. He cringed and lowered his wings a bit behind him. “Yeah, okay, I haven’t… I was just joking.”  
  
“You better be, ‘cause I’d complain about not having met your girlfriend before,” Dean told him from the kitchen.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, but I’m not getting any long-term girlfriends just yet…” Isaac muttered. “But Adrian’s had sex before,” he told Noah and pointed over at Adrian. “And Eden too of course… she and Jason can be so gross with each other sometimes…”  
  
“They aren’t gross with each other, they are just showing love,” Lily corrected him. “And I find it romantic when they touch or kiss each other lovingly.”  
  
Isaac grimaced. “Ew. Typical girls.”  
  
Noah looked over at Adrian with a curious look on his face. “But you haven’t bonded with a mate yet. Why not?”  
  
Adrian twitched awkwardly. “Because it’s something you only do with someone you love very much and whom you know you wanna be with for the rest of your life. Most couples wait a few years before they bond… and I haven’t felt ready for it before.”  
  
“Oh,” Noah said, considering the words.  
  
Isaac’s lips curled into a smirk. “Now that Noah knows about sex he can borrow some of mine and Adrian’s porn magazines – although they mostly have naked girls in them, and Noah’s probably more interested in guys, so… Maybe Lily’s magazines are better?” He quickly dodged the blow Lily was aiming at his arm.  
  
“Isaac, you will not show him any of those vile magazines! He’s only 11,” Castiel scolded from the kitchen and growled lightly at him.  
  
Noah’s stared at Isaac in shock. “They have naked people in magazines?”  
  
“Naked people and people having sex, yes,” Isaac grinned.  
  
Lily groaned. “Don’t tell him that!”  
  
Adrian rolled his eyes. “This is getting way out of hand…”  
  
“Agreed,” Dean muttered and came over, interrupting the awkward conversation. “It’s breakfast time now for those who are hungry, and please don’t talk about this stuff at the table.”  
  
Castiel sighed in the kitchen, glad that the conversation was finally over. He quickly put the stuff on the dining table which he had pulled out of the fridge and got the table ready for breakfast. Noah was standing in the middle of the room, staring at everyone as they helped each other set the table. Castiel could tell that Noah was still trying to process all the new information he had gotten. The angel blushed when Dean touched his ass an in innocent gesture while trying to squeeze his way between him and Adrian, and he blushed even more when he saw Noah’s calculating face after having seen it.  
  


 

***

  
  
Dean and Castiel were going out in the evening. Gabriel had invited them out for bowling together with Tobias and Damian whom he and Katie had met a few years back and made friends with too. It was just going to be them having a fun night together without any of the kids around.  
  
It was 6:30pm when they arrived at the bowling center, and they quickly met up with Gabriel, Katie, Tobias, and Damian.  
  
“Hey, long time no see,” Damian grinned at them. He and Tobias had already met up with Gabriel and Katie inside and they were standing near the entrance.  
  
“Hey,” Dean greeted him, grinning as they gave each other a quick man-hug before pulling back. He greeted Tobias by briefly brushing tails and sharing a quick hug.  
  
Castiel hugged both Tobias and Damian quickly, all of them careful not to touch each other’s wings, before Gabriel suddenly came over and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
“Cassie! My favorite bro!” Gabriel exclaimed, hugging Castiel so tight he almost couldn’t breathe.  
  
“G-Gabriel,” Castiel groused, struggling against him while hugging him back. He glared at his brother when he finally pulled away. “Will you never stop doing that?”  
  
“Nope, not even when I’m lying on my death bed someday,” Gabriel grinned before going over to Dean and hugged him too. “Dean-o! How are you?”  
  
“Good, thanks,” Dean groaned as Gabriel practically crushed his ribcage.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes behind her mate before greeting Dean and Castiel as well.  
  
Dean stared at Gabriel’s hair after they pulled away from their hug, and he frowned when he saw three grey hairs there. “Dude, you’re getting grey,” he grinned.  
  
“What?!” Gabriel exclaimed, moving his hands up to grasp his hair. “No way! Seriously?”  
  
“Yeah, I spotted three grey hairs,” Dean chuckled.  
  
“Oh my fucking god! I’m getting old! I’m dyiiiing!” Gabriel exclaimed dramatically. “Katie, save me!” He let himself fall back into his mate, forcing Katie to grab him before he fell on the ground.  
  
“Oh, you’re such a big baby,” Katie groaned, rolling her eyes and pushing Gabriel back up on his feet. “It’s only three grey hairs. You should be worried when there’s four of them.”  
  
Gabriel barked out a laugh, and the others could help but laugh too. “Oh, I love you, Katie! Just my kind of comeback!” he grinned, pulling her in for a kiss and felt her chuckle against his lips.  
  
Dean grimaced. “Dude. PDA.” Castiel laughed when Gabriel gave Dean the finger while still kissing Katie before pulling away from her.  
  
Damian and Tobias looked at each other. “What is this madness we’ve been signed up for tonight?” Damian chuckled, grabbing Tobias’ hand.  
  
“I don’t know, but I’m quite enjoying it,” Tobias smiled.  
  
They all looked around and saw a few people give them odd stares when they saw two angel/demon couples standing there, sharing hugs with each other and with two angels. They had given them even more weird glances after Gabriel’s dramatic display, but that wasn’t new.  
  
“And people are still looking at us like we’re a zoo attraction…” Damian commented.  
  
“Or a circus attraction…” Tobias muttered. Dean and Castiel chuckled at that.  
  
“Or,” Gabriel said, “they are staring because I’m freakin’ famous, remember?” His band, The Fallen Demigods, was still quite popular and active, and their dedicated interaction with fans made their fanbase love them. Gabriel smirked over at a group of young girls standing over by the buffet, mouths open in awe and whispering to each other while looking at him. “Yo, girls! Don’t be shy! I’ll sign you a hundred autographs!”  
  
Katie groaned loudly. “Last time you said that we almost couldn’t walk through mall without people following us for autographs, and Heidi felt utterly uncomfortable,” she muttered and glared at him.  
  
“You’re only famous once in your life, babe,” Gabriel grinned at her and pulled out his pen when the five fangirls came over to him, squealing in excitement and eager to get autographs. Katie crossed her arms, giving him a deep glare of disapproval which Gabriel tried his best to ignore. She hated when they barely got any privacy in public when Gabriel always had to sign autographs.  
  
Castiel groaned in embarrassment over his brother’s behavior and hid his face in his hand, and Dean laughed next to him.  
  
“He’s like 50 and teenage girls still want his autograph…” Tobias murmured, staring at the scene in awe.  
  
“He’s 52 actually,” Dean chuckled. “But the girls don’t seem to care.”  
  
After the girls were gone and had taken pictures with him Gabriel turned around again, grinning at them. “So, how are the kids, Cassie?” he asked, looking at Castiel. “Did Eden get preggers yet? And did Noah get the most important talk of his life?”  
  
Castiel scrunched his nose for a second before replying. “Eden is still in college and I doubt she wants to have a baby before graduating. And yes, I did give Noah ‘the talk’ if that’s what you’re implying. I did it this morning actually.”  
  
“Oooh, did he finally mature?” Gabriel grinned.  
  
Tobias smiled at them. “Children grow up too fast, don’t they?”  
  
“Way too fast,” Dean agreed, chuckling.  
  
They finally went over to the table they had reserved and sat down to keep chatting. There was a buffet so they just had to go up and pick the food they liked on their plates and then pick out something to drink before sitting down at the table again. Castiel sat between Dean and Katie, Gabriel sat between Katie and Tobias, and Damian sat between Dean and Tobias at the round table. They were sharing stories of the things that had happened since they last saw each other, and Tobias and Damian told them that Carter and Kyle had moved into an apartment together recently and had both found good jobs. Their youngest son Josiah and Noah knew each other at their school and they had talked a bit sometimes when they met each other in the corridors, but Josiah was four years older so he was in high school now and no longer went to the same school as Noah.  
  
It was a nice restaurant with dimmed lights to make it cozier. The bowling hall was located at the end of the large room and they could hear people shouting and cheering from there, and hear the sound of the balls hitting the pins.  
  
Castiel and Tobias were the ones paying most attention to others staring at them while they sat at the table. Most people looked away when they stared back, and the children all giggled and seemed pretty fascinated to see two angel/demons couples sit together and chat, but their parents quickly told them to look away and not make eye contact with them.  
  
Castiel suddenly became aware of someone staring at him. He turned his head and saw a beta angel from another table looking at him. The guy looked like he was in his early forties, and he seemed to be with his friends since the table only had betas and alphas at it. The beta’s eyes stared intensely at Castiel’s soft, white wings, and he gave him a suggestive wink when Castiel looked back at him. Castiel quickly looked away, pulling his wings closer to himself and tried to ignore the staring. He wanted to tell Dean about it since it felt uncomfortable being stared at like that and it definitely wasn’t appropriate, but he didn’t want Dean to start a fight with some guy when there were children present at the place. Dean was too busy laughing together with Gabriel and Damian whenever one of them told a joke to really take notice, and Tobias and Katie laughed with them (most of the time).  
  
“Dude, Cassie’s got an admirer,” Gabriel smirked all of sudden, having noticed how Castiel kept glancing uncomfortably at the beta guy that kept staring at him.  
  
“What?!” Dean whipped his head around, trying to spot the guy, and he growled when he saw the beta angel in question widen his eyes and look away as if to pretend that he didn’t do anything. Dean’s growl deepened and he was about to get up when Castiel put a hand on his arm to stop him.  
  
“Dean, let him be. There are children here and I don’t want you getting into a fight. Just ignore him, please,” Castiel begged, making Dean sit back down again.  
  
“I’ll fucking kill the guy,” Dean growled, glaring over at the guy. Gabriel laughed, obviously finding Dean’s possessiveness very amusing.  
  
Damian chortled. “So it’s true what they say about alpha demons, huh. They’re possessive as fuck.” He chuckled in amusement when Dean turned his head to look at him.  
  
“How would you like it if some ass stared at your mate like that?” Dean asked, growling softly.  
  
Damian laughed. “True. I’d probably be the same as you.” He smirked at Tobias and brushed his grey/black wing against Tobias’ red demon wing. Tobias blushed and gave his mate a shy smile, making Castiel smile at them as he watched.  
  


 

***

  
  
After eating they finally went over to have fun bowling. Castiel was embarrassed to admit that he hadn’t tried it before so Dean and Gabriel had to teach him how. Castiel was on team with Katie and Tobias, and Dean was with Gabriel and Damian. There were seats on both sides of the bowling return rack, and there was a small table on top of it where they could put their drinks. The center had twenty bowling lanes on the bowling alley, which meant that there was quite a lot of noise from all the people and from the music.  
  
The guys rolled their eyes whenever they saw their mates chatting and giggling together almost like a bunch of college girls, but Castiel, Tobias, and Katie got along well with each other and shared many of the same interests. Castiel enjoyed spending some time with friends and family, even though bowling wasn’t his greatest strength. He made Gabriel crack up and mock him every time he made the ball run down into the edge of the lane and right past all the pins, but he managed to make his brother shut up when he finally scored a strike.  
  
“Holy fuck. How’d he do that?” Gabriel gaped, staring in disbelief after Castiel had scored a perfect strike and watched as the small screen above them made some animation to congratulate him on his accomplishment.  
  
“That’s my angel!” Dean cheered, pulling Cas in for a quick kiss when the angel walked back to them with a proud smile on his face.  
  
Castiel blushed when Dean placed his hands on his ass while kissing him, and was purposefully touching some of his feathers. “Dean,” he groused when he pulled away from the kiss, trying to glare at the demon but he was blushing too much. He glanced around but the people playing in the lanes next to them didn’t seem to have noticed it.  
  
“Hey! He’s fighting against us, Dean, so don’t cheer for him!” Gabriel complained. Damian just laughed next to him.  
  
Castiel managed to free himself from Dean’s possessive hands and went back over to Katie and Tobias who were smiling and chuckling at him.  
  
“Nicely done!” Katie grinned at him, giving him the thumbs up.  
  
It was Tobias’ turn so he went over to get a ball from the return rack. “Hope I can score too…” He went forward to get into position, and Damian came over to him.  
  
“I’m sure you can, babe,” Damian smirked, slapping Tobias’ rear in a rather innocent gesture and stepped back when his mate was about to roll the ball. Tobias sent him a small glare and twitched his tail in embarrassment/annoyance before releasing the ball and managed to lay most of the pins down.  
  
“Dude, _why_ is everyone on my team forgetting that we are fighting _against_ our mates?!” Gabriel exclaimed, letting out a displeased growl and threw his hands in the air. “I want a new team!”  
  
Dean laughed at him before turning his head to stare at the group two lanes away from them. His eyes met with the beta angel from before, and he growled when he had once again caught him staring at Castiel. His feathers sharpened and puffed out, unconsciously displaying his dominance towards the angel that was eyeing his mate in full public. If it wasn’t for the team with kids playing in the lane between them Dean would have gone over and grasped the guy by the shirt already, telling him to stop staring at Cas if he wanted to keep his eyes.  
  
“Dude.”  
  
Dean was brought out of his staring when he heard Gabriel’s voice. He snapped his head around and looked at him.  
  
“This place is starting to reek of alpha testosterone here. Either you go over and punch the guy already, or you just ignore him and stop puffing your wings out like a cat arches his back to scare off competitors,” Gabriel told him with his eyebrow raised.  
  
Tobias frowned and tried looking over at the beta angel. “I wonder why the guy is staring at Castiel in full public while Castiel’s mate is right there.”  
  
Damian crossed his arms, glaring over at the beta angel who was looking away now. “Some guys just can’t help themselves… Especially the unmated ones.”  
  
“That’s not unheard of…” Katie said.  
  
Dean let out a small growl before going to Cas, wrapping his arm around his waist while it was Damian’s turn to roll the ball. The demon leaned in and kissed Castiel on the jaw and curled his tail around his leg. Castiel shifted against him, trying to wriggle his way away from Dean because the gesture was embarrassing while the others were looking.  
  
“Jeez, Dean, why don’t you just piss a circle around my bro to mark your territory instead? That would be more subtle,” Gabriel muttered.  
  
Tobias laughed from his seat next to Katie’s. “I find it pretty cute, though.”  
  
“The pissing?” Gabriel asked.  
  
“No! The touching,” Tobias groaned, grimacing slightly.  
  
“Don’t listen to him – he knows damn well what you meant,” Katie deadpanned next to Tobias, crossing her arms casually. Gabriel just shot her a cheeky grin.  
  
Castiel smiled, still finding it fascinating to see Gabriel and Katie interact. His brother always sent Katie the fondest looks, especially when she wasn’t looking, and Castiel still found it odd to see his trickster brother looking at someone like that.  
  
They continued bowling, having a tight match because their scores were really close towards the end. Dean was distracted a few times because he constantly had to look away to see if that angel was still staring at Cas, but he only caught him looking a few times. He didn’t like it at all, and it only increased his possessiveness and instinct to mark Cas up.  
  


 

***

  
  
When they finished bowling they went back to the table to sit down and have a few drinks – though mostly non-alcoholic ones since they were driving. Dean had a few beers since Cas would drive home, but it wasn’t to the point where he was drunk because he really didn’t want to be drunk when he got to fuck Cas later.  
  
After twenty minutes Castiel excused himself to go use the restroom, and Dean got up just after he left, following him without the angel seeing it.  
  
The bathrooms were not divided by species like some bathrooms in such places were, and Dean watched as Castiel went over to use the ladies’ room before he quickly went into the men’s room himself. Submissives could use both genders’ bathrooms, but most of them preferred the women’s since it wasn’t uncommon to be approached by perverts in the men’s room.  
  
Afterwards Dean went into the hallway, waiting for Castiel to emerge from the restrooms. His foot was tapping impatiently on the floor, and he stared through the doorway back into the restaurant and growled lightly when the saw the beta angel from earlier walking over to a table with his friends, laughing at something one of them said. He turned around when Castiel finally came out.  
  
“Dean?” Castiel asked, but the word had barely left his mouth before Dean was on him; pulling him closely against his body and kissing him possessively. Castiel gasped loudly when Dean’s mouth closed on his neck, sucking bruises into his skin. “D-Dean!” He shuddered when his hip came into contact with Dean’s crotch, and he could feel the length of Dean’s erection.  
  
“Need you so bad, Cas,” Dean purred against his neck, roaming his hands across Castiel’s smaller body and up under his shirt to feel his skin.  
  
Castiel quickly wriggled out of Dean’s hold. “Dean, we can’t! This is a bowling center,” he reminded him, growling lightly.  
  
“Let’s take out it outside then.”  
  
Castiel had no time to protest before Dean’s mouth was on him again, and he shuddered and closed his eyes as pleasure ran through him. He let Dean push him backwards down the hallway, and eventually they reached a backdoor which the demon pushed them through. They ended up in an alley behind the bowling center. It was past 9pm already so it was almost completely dark by now except for a light on the wall next to the door. The alley was empty except for a few containers here and there, and a stray cat which quickly ran off after they entered the alley.  
  
Dean pushed him against the wall next to the door under the lamp and pressed him up against it. Castiel moaned and buried his hands in Dean’s short hair and in his shirt. He wanted to bury them in the demon’s wings, but Dean was so high on alpha testosterone that his wings were sharpened and Castiel didn’t want to cut himself.  
  
Their hands were everywhere; groping, touching, pulling. Dean’s hands moved up behind Cas’ back, tugging gently at the feathers and rubbing his oil glands, causing Castiel to cry out and his body to go insane with lust. His ass was already dripping with slick, and Castiel moaned and bucked himself against Dean’s body, seeking friction for the erection that was beginning to ache in his pants now. Dean responded by letting out a dominant and hungry growl, and the demon grabbed Castiel’s hair and forced him to tilt his head back while Dean marked his jugular and jaw. It only increased Castiel’s arousal to be marked and dominated like that, and he let out a shameless whimper of need and clawed desperately at Dean’s shirt. “Dean, please…”  
  
“Mine,” Dean growled against his neck, raising his wings in a territorial display.  
  
“Yours, Dean, only yours. But I swear if you don’t fuck me soon I may go find someone else to do it,” Castiel growled, knowing very well how Dean would react to that. Of course he would never do that, but he was more aroused than he had been for a long time, and watching Dean’s alpha display all night had contributed to that. He was going crazy if he didn’t have Dean inside him soon.  
  
Dean let out an almost angry snarl before spinning Castiel around and pushed him against the wall. The angel gasped at the rough treatment, but his wings gave an interested flap behind him. He put his hands on the cold bricks next to his head to support himself with. Dean lined himself up against Castiel’s body and rested his face right next to his head. “I know you wouldn’t do that,” he purred, sounding a little smug, and placed an almost loving kiss behind Castiel’s ear.  
  
The angel’s entire body shuddered, and he closed his eyes as he let out a soft moan. “No, I wouldn’t. But I really want you… Please.”  
  
Dean’s cock was so hard and aching now that Dean had to press the heel of his palm against his crotch to not come at Castiel’s words and the need in the angel’s voice. He quickly fumbled to pull Castiel’s pants down, exposing his ass to the cool air and smirked at the small noise the angel made when he was met by the coldness. He quickly moved a finger inside the entrance, twisting it around and feeling the slick and warmness inside before adding another. Castiel rocked his hips back into him, and Dean placed a small kiss on Cas’ wing bone to thank him for making it go faster. It didn’t take long before the angel’s hole was prepared enough for Dean to enter, and the demon quickly fought to unbuckle his belt and zip his pants down before pulling out his dick. He gave it a few strokes with his hand which was wet with Cas’ slick, and he squeezed the root to stop himself from coming. He took a few deep breaths to control himself so that this would last.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel groused, pushing his ass back into Dean and rubbed it right against the tip of the demon’s cock. “Hurry up before someone comes…” He glanced to his sides but the alley was still empty.  
  
Dean grunted in agreement, although he wasn’t the type to really care if someone saw them or not. He quickly lined himself up with Cas’ entrance before pushing all the way into him in one thrust.  
  
“Oh god! Dean!” Castiel gasped, shaking violently as Dean filled him up completely and began pounding him into the wall. His hands were on the wall in front of him, supporting him while his body was repeatedly shoved up against the cold brick wall with every thrust. He squeezed his eyes shot and let out a series of gasps and moans that would normally have embarrassed him, but the feeling of Dean inside him and the demon’s hands digging into his hips as if to mark him was too overwhelming for him to care. His pants were pooling around his ankles, and his freed dick bounced against his abdomen with every thrust, making him shudder.  
  
Dean breathed into Castiel’s neck, panting and grunting as he fucked into him. His wings were spread out, sharp, dominant and possessive, and Castiel’s wings were lowered in pleasure and submission. The angel was just taking it, right there in an alley behind the bowling center, letting Dean fuck him up against a brick wall while moaning with need. They hadn’t had sex in a semi-public place since college where they had done it against a tree in the darkness once, but that was only because both of them had been a little drunk. Cas hadn’t been thrilled by it afterwards when he remembered what they had done. But now Cas wasn’t even drunk, and he seemed to downright enjoy and encourage what they were doing, even though someone could walk in on them at any moment. Dean couldn’t help the way his cock twitched at that.  
  
Dean’s thrusts were deep and hard, and Castiel closed his eyes and purred against the wall. There was something thrilling about letting Dean take him in a place like this, and he enjoyed Dean’s possessiveness and the way he was desperately pounding into him. Whimpers and moans escaped Castiel’s mouth with every snap of Dean’s hips against him, and his orgasm was already pooling in his lower abdomen now.  
  
Suddenly the door on their right side leading into the bowling center was opened, and they both turned their heads to the side to look.  
  
“Cassie, are you out here? You and Dean suddenly disappea—” Gabriel stopped midsentence when he spotted Dean and Castiel standing by the wall right next to the door. His eyes widened when he saw what was going on.  
  
“G-Gabriel!” Castiel gasped in horror, staring wide-eyed at his brother.  
  
Dean had slowed down his thrusts but was still fucking into him slowly, and their wings quickly moved down to shield any skin from Gabriel’s view. Although Gabriel couldn’t see the place where they were joined, the way Cas’ body moved up against the wall every time Dean snapped his hips forwards, and the small gasps and grunts coming from them was more than enough for him to understand exactly what was going on.  
  
Castiel tried half-heartedly to push Dean back and make him stop thrusting, but Dean only growled and sent Gabriel a sharp glare and refused to move away. Both of them were so high on arousal that they probably couldn’t pull away that easily even if they wanted.  
  
“Oooookay, I did _not_ see that coming!” Gabriel exclaimed, turning on his heels to face the bowling center’s hallway again. “In fact, I don’t see anything at all because I am fucking BLIND. See ya later guys.” He quickly shut the door behind him and hurried inside.  
  
After Gabriel had left Dean sped up again, making Castiel groan. “Dean…” Castiel growled, still blushing with complete and utter embarrassment after Gabriel had caught them doing it. He quickly forgot about his embarrassment when Dean moved his tail up and teased it over his ass which was being plunged by Dean’s dick. That and the demon nibbling at his earlobe while running a hand through his feathers was enough to make Castiel come. He howled out his release and Dean put a hand over his mouth to keep the noise down, not wanting to attract more unwanted spectators, and his body jerked and twitched between Dean and the wall while he painted the wall in front of him with his come.  
  
“Fuck.” Dean followed right behind him, growling and grunting and burying himself deep inside the angel as he came and spilled his seed inside of him. His hips stuttered and jerked, and he squeezed his eyes shot as he felt himself come harder and longer than he had for _months._ When his orgasm was finally over he slumped against Castiel’s back, breathing heavily against the submissive’s neck.  
  
Castiel panted and moaned softly when he felt Dean’s warm seed inside him while the air was cool around him. He cringed when he felt the semen already beginning to run down his thighs in small streams even though Dean hadn’t pulled out yet. Dean seemed to notice the problem because he quickly produced a tissue from his pocket and began cleaning him up. He had to use more tissues after he pulled out of Cas and more come started painting his thighs.  
  
“You’ve made a mess of me,” Castiel grumbled, glaring at Dean when the demon ran out of tissues and he still wasn’t completely clean.  
  
Dean grinned. “Don’t worry, we’ll drive home soon, and I got rid of the worst.” He quickly pulled his pants back up and disposed of the dirty tissues in one of the garbage containers, and Castiel pulled his pants up as well.  
  
“I don’t know if I ever want to face Gabriel again…” Castiel muttered, zipping up his pants and tried to make himself look normal again.  
  
Dean let out an amused chuckle. “It was just Gabe, Cas. He’ll live. And it wasn’t like he saw anything – our wings shielded everything from his view.”  
  
“But he definitely _knew_ what was going on, because you didn’t stop thrusting into me!” Castiel growled in annoyance and punched Dean’s arm lightly.  
  
“I’m sorry that you felt so good that I couldn’t stop,” Dean said, laughing at the embarrassed flush that reddened Castiel’s cheeks.  
  
Castiel growled louder, giving Dean a sharp glare. He wasn’t pleased that Dean had embarrassed him in front of his brother like that, even though he knew Gabriel hadn’t actually _seen_ that much.  
  
Dean took pity on him for being embarrassed about the situation, but still couldn’t help but chuckle at him. They back inside after that, making sure they both looked presentable before entering.  
  


 

***

  
  
When they returned to the table the others seemed a little puzzled about what had taken so long, but Dean lied and said they got distracted by one of the teams’ game as they passed the bowling area on the way back. Gabriel just stared intensely at them the whole time, and he raised an eyebrow at Dean’s excuse. Castiel didn’t look at Gabriel for the rest of the night – he was too embarrassed to look him in the eyes even though he could feel his brother staring at him.  
  
They spent another half an hour having fun together, and Dean couldn’t help but send a smug smirk in the beta angel’s direction when the guy saw Castiel rub his neck unconsciously and saw the bruise that Dean had left there. When Katie had asked them about the bruise on Castiel’s neck, Dean simply said that it had happened in the hallway after they finished in the bathroom because he felt like marking Cas up before going back over to the table – which was actually true, although it left out a few details. Gabriel had snorted at that.  
  
They went outside afterwards and said goodbye in the parking lot where they had all parked their cars. Tobias and Damian drove off first, after having hugged everyone and thanked them for a lovely night. Afterwards Katie hugged them goodbye and went over to her and Gabriel’s car. Gabriel lingered with Dean and Castiel next to the Impala, staring intensely between them.  
  
“I hope I’ll never catch you doing the nasty _ever_ again,” Gabriel groaned. “Not only did I once see Dean’s dick because he’s too lazy to wear clothes in bed, I also heard you having freaking _heat sex_ while I was on the phone with you once, _and_ tonight I walk out into an alley and see my baby brother getting fucked against a wall by a freaking demon! My eyes have seen a lot of gross things, but I’m not sure how many more times I can witness such stuff without my brain getting fried!”  
  
Castiel blushed like mad and stared down at the ground while shifting uncomfortably on his feet.  
  
Dean snorted. “As if we haven’t seen _you_ do nasty stuff too. I remember very clearly when Cas and I once went to visit you in your dorm room at college – which you hadn’t even _locked_ – and saw you and Kali lying naked on the bed and going at it like rabbits. At least you managed to hide Kali’s modesty, but the glimpse I caught of your ass is haunting me even today. So… I think we’re all even here.”  
  
Gabriel huffed and turned around. “My ass is worth a billion dollars! Don’t insult it,” he said, slapping his buttock before turning around to face them again.  
  
Castiel groaned. “Gabriel…” Dean laughed next to him, finding it amusing every time Castiel scolded his brother like that.  
  
“Fine, we’re even then,” Gabriel said, although he wasn’t very happy to admit it. “It’s not like I haven’t seen Cas’ ass before. Although the last time I saw it was he like 8 or something… But I still don’t wanna see him have sex! That’s too fucking disturbing! Even if he’s seen _me_ do it once.”  
  
Castiel groaned even louder, looking like he desperately wanted to get swallowed by the ground, and Dean couldn’t help but reach out and stroke his cheek in adoration while trying to contain his snickering. The angel swatted Dean’s hand away, feeling too annoyed with him to let him do that.  
  
“Well, goodbye for now. I better invite the kids next time so that we can keep it PG-13, right?” Gabriel said, curling his lip into a smirk. He laughed when Castiel’s cheeks reddened once again, and he went forward and pulled his little brother into a tight hug before hugging Dean as well.  
  
Dean and Castiel waved at Gabriel and Katie as they left in their car, and suddenly they were all alone in the parking lot. There were a few people standing by the bowling center’s entrance and they could hear them shouting, but they were too far away to hear their conversation.  
  
Castiel suddenly turned and glared up at Dean firmly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Sex is banned for two weeks.”  
  
 _“What?!”_ Dean exclaimed. “Why?”  
  
“Because you’ve embarrassed me in front of Gabriel! You should have stopped thrusting into me as soon as Gabriel showed up, but you kept going and _that_ was really embarrassing, not to mention rude. Therefore you will not be allowed to touch my in any sexual way for the next two weeks,” Castiel grit out.  
  
For a moment Dean imagined that if Cas had had a tail, it would be twisting in agitation next to the angel’s leg now.  
  
“Oh c’mon! I was horny as fuck, and I couldn’t help myself. I’m not exactly a person who cares about getting walked in on during sex, unless it’s my own kids, so it doesn’t come naturally to me to stop.”  
  
“No, but _I_ care, and I am not pleased,” Castiel stated stubbornly and unfolded his arms. He turned and headed over to the Impala. “I’ll drive. You’ve had too many beers,” he said, his voice softer now.  
  
Dean groaned, still not very pleased about the sex-ban. “Fine. But don’t wreck my Baby.”  
  
Castiel gave him an impish smile. “I’ll try not to,” he said before getting into the driver’s seat.  
  
Dean grunted and got in as well, letting Cas drive them home after a very nice evening with friends and family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was awkward to write in so many ways XD; But now Noah got the sex-talk and is almost a teenager :) And Gabriel isn’t going to be particularly scarred after having seen Dean and Cas doing it, but he will likely make a bit fun of it later just to embarrass Castiel XD
> 
> And I’ll probably first update again after Christmas, so merry Christmas to all of you! I hope you’ll all have a lovely time, even those of you who don’t celebrate Christmas :)


	62. Chapter 62

**June 2037 (Castiel is 47 (almost 48), Dean is 49, Eden is 23 (almost 24), Adrian is 20, the twins are 16, Noah is 11, Jason is 24 years old).**  
  
Castiel kept up his sex-ban, refusing to let Dean touch him even if it was just innocent little touches on his wings, hips, or ass. He didn’t want to suddenly give into the temptation and let Dean have him. He was angry at Dean for the embarrassment he had caused him, although he knew Dean hadn’t kept thrusting into him in that alley to embarrass him. Still, Dean needed to learn that Castiel wasn’t pleased about being put in that situation, and banning sex was a good way to punish Dean.  
  
Dean was starting to get sexually frustrated after just four days. He didn’t give up on trying to seduce the angel but Castiel was stubborn and wasn’t giving in. Dean secretly hoped that Cas too would get sexually frustrated after a while with no sex and eventually give into him. But until then Dean had to jerk off to keep the worst of his frustrations away, but it wasn’t easy since Dean was an alpha and his body didn’t care if his mate had banned sex – it just kept producing testosterone and made him horny.  
  
On the following Friday – six days into the sex-ban – Eden and Jason came over so that they could spend the weekend with them at home. Noah was always excited when they came over, and Adrian was home too this weekend so he was extra happy. It was rare that Adrian came home on two weekends in a row, but when he heard that Eden was going to be there he wanted to come over as well. He took a bus from L.A. to get to their city.  
  
“Everything still looks the same,” Eden smiled as they entered the house. She put her travel bag on the floor and took off her shoes together with Jason and the others. She was careful to control her tail while bending down since she was wearing a dress without a tail hole, so if she lifted her tail her thighs and panties could get exposed.  
  
“Why? Did you expect anything different? It’s only been seven weeks or so since last time you were here,” Dean said, chuckling. They were all standing really close in the entrance hall while taking off their shoes, and Adrian scolded Isaac when he accidentally stepped on his tail.  
  
“Watch it!” Adrian growled at Isaac, sending him a deep glare.  
  
“I told you I was sorry!” Isaac snapped back.  
  
Jason chuckled at them but Eden ignored her brothers while looked around. “It still feels weird that Molly is no longer coming over to jump up and down on us…” she said.  
  
Castiel gave her a sad smile and put his hand on top of Noah’s head who was standing in front of him. “Yes, it does feel strange sometimes, even though it’s been a while since she passed.”  
  
Noah looked up at him, leaning his head back to see him. “I still miss her…”  
  
“I know, sweetie,” Castiel said, running his hand through Noah’s hair.  
  
They entered the living room and the twins got comfortable on the couch. Adrian was sending a text message to Natalie from his class at the Air Force, telling her when their project was due for since she had just texted him to ask him about it. He still paired up with Natalie from time to time since she seemed to prefer his company over most of the other guys’. They got along well, but it had been really strange for Adrian the first time he saw her wear women’s clothes since she always wore baggy clothing. They had attended some a party in a club one night without knowing the other was there, and he almost didn’t recognize her when he saw her wearing make-up and a dress. She never dressed slutty and never exposed her cleavage too much, and Adrian kind of liked that about her.  
  
Adrian went over to the couch and sat down in the space between Lily and Isaac to keep Isaac from annoying Lily, since he liked to tickle and poke his twin every now and then.   
  
“Who are you texting?” Lily asked curiously as Adrian sat down.  
  
“Natalie from my class,” Adrian murmured, getting comfortable on the couch. He finished writing the text and put his phone back into his pocket.  
  
“What about Amber? Do you guys still chat now that you broke up?” Lily asked cautiously.   
  
Adrian and Amber had stayed together for almost a year after starting their educations in different cities, but they had to break up because they never really saw each other anymore and had drifted apart emotionally. It still hurt Adrian that they had broken up, but at least they had broken up on good terms and still texted each other sometimes.  
  
“I text with her sometimes and we’re still good friends, no worries,” Adrian smiled.  
  
“You seem to text a lot with that Natalie chick lately, though. Is she your new girlfriend?” Isaac teased, grinning at him.  
  
Adrian glared at him and shoved him with his wing. “No, just my partner for our project, and a good friend.”  
  
“I bet you’re banging her too,” Isaac giggled.  
  
“I’m not!” Adrian growled in annoyance and hit Isaac on top of his head, holding back a small blush. Isaac grumbled out a pained ‘ouch’ and glared back at him, and Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
Noah was lingering a bit by the big cabinet while Castiel had gone over to see what they had in the fridge and freezer.  
  
“Wow, you’ve gotten taller,” Jason said, reaching out a hand and held it above Noah’s head. “You’re like… 4’3’’ or something?”  
  
Noah grinned. “I’m 4’2’’. At least I was last time I was measured a month ago…” The school nurse measured the children every few months, and three weeks ago Noah had been 4’2’’ (128cm).  
  
“Still a bit shorter than the betas and alphas I presume, but definitely a bit taller since last I saw you…” Jason said, giving Noah a smile.  
  
Eden smiled and put her hands on Noah’s shoulders, standing behind him. “He’s still gonna be short like me when he grows up.”  
  
“Maybe he’s gonna be taller!” Isaac said from the couch. “You’re like super-short; even the ants stumble over you, so it’s almost impossible to get any shorter.”  
  
“Hey! I’m not _that_ short!” Eden growled at him. She was still 5’2’’ (160cm) and Isaac was 5’6’’ (170cm) by now, so he was already taller than her and Castiel. Lily was 5’4’’ (163cm) so even her little sister was taller than her which annoyed Eden to no end.  
  
Adrian grinned at them, leaning back into the couch with crossed arms. “You’re all ants compared to Jason and me.” Adrian was as tall as Dean was, 6’1’’ (186cm), and Jason was a bit shorter, 6 feet (183cm).  
  
“Shut up,” Isaac said, sticking out his tongue at him. Lily groaned, rolling her eyes at Isaac’s ever childish behavior.  
  
“Kids,” Dean warned from behind the semi-wall behind the couch, staring at them firmly to make them calm down.  
  
Noah suddenly shifted and wriggled out of Eden’s hold, feeling his oil glands ache and sting when they made contact with Eden who had been standing behind him. Eden frowned down at him, puzzled about why he was shying away from her.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Eden asked, staring at Noah in worry when she saw him shift his shoulders in discomfort.  
  
“Noah’s oil glands still feel sore,” Lily explained from the couch, slapping Isaac’s hand away when he reached across Adrian to poke her knee.  
  
Eden’s eyes widened and she grinned widely at him. “Ooh! You’ve matured?” Noah stared down at his feet as a small blush appeared on his cheeks.  
  
“Yeah, and he got the sex-talk too,” Isaac grinned.  
  
“So he’s scarred for life then,” Jason chuckled.  
  
“Only because Isaac has been insisting on showing him dirty magazines since last weekend,” Lily mumbled.  
  
“It’s education!” Isaac growled defensively.   
  
“Isaac, if you show him even one dirty magazine – especially against his will – you won’t be eating any candy for a week,” Dean growled.  
  
The others laughed as Isaac’s eyes widened in horror at that threat.  
  
Castiel chuckled from the kitchen and glanced over at Dean with a small smirk. “That’s not the only ban in this house,” he said, so low that only Dean could hear him.  
  
Dean glared over at him, growling in annoyance. “You just can’t stop pointing that out, huh?”  
  
The angel snorted. “You deserve it.”  
  
Dean was about to protest when Eden suddenly came over to Castiel, so he swallowed his comment and instead went over to Jason to ask him about a problem his laptop had.  
  
  


***

  
  
After having eaten dinner and talked about the latest news in their lives, they helped each other clean the table and do the dishes. Afterwards they spent some time playing games and talking by the couch table, enjoying each other’s company. They spent most of the night there.  
  
Feeling tired from working the entire week and from being social all night, Castiel went outside on the terrace for a few minutes while his family remained inside, chatting and laughing in the living room. It was 9:30pm already and the sky was completely dark now. The angel stood on the terrace, closing his eyes as he dwelled in the sound of birds tweeting and getting ready to sleep, the sound of the neighborhood, and the sound of his family laughing inside the house. He pulled his wings closer to his body as he felt a little shiver run up his spine after a cool breeze hit his bare arms. It was a bit chilly that night but the sky was beautiful to behold with its dark blue/black color and the few stairs that were visible.  
  
Castiel looked over his shoulder when he heard someone enter the terrace behind him, and he was a little surprised to see Eden come outside to him. She closed the door and smiled as she came over to stand next to him.  
  
“Hi papa, what are you doing?”  
  
“Nothing. Just standing here and listening to the sounds…” Castiel looked down into the garden, smiling as he remembered how the kids used to play there a lot when they were little.  
  
Eden smiled, watching Castiel’s profile before glancing down into the garden too. “Noah’s already matured… It really makes me wonder who his mate will be when he grows up.”  
  
“Hopefully it’s someone who loves him, treasures him, and will take good care of him,” Castiel said, smiling a little as he pictured someone like that in Noah’s life.  
  
“Yeah. Someone who’s a lot like dad,” Eden chuckled. Castiel chuckled too, letting their wings touch briefly.  
  
There was silence for a few moments and they both listened to the sounds of the garden and the neighborhood.  
  
Eden shifted a bit, feeling the slightly cool air brush over her bare legs and feet, but she was wearing slippers so she couldn’t feel the cold bricks under her feet as she stood there. After a few moments she broke the silence. “I’ve been thinking of bonding with Jason soon.”  
  
Castiel turned his head, blinking at her in surprise over the statement.  
  
“I’m just… I’m a bit nervous about it,” Eden admitted, staring down at her feet as she wriggled her toes in a nervous gesture. She hugged her arms and wings tightly against her body to keep warm since she was only wearing a thin dress.  
  
Castiel gave her a warm smile. “You don’t need to be nervous if you love him enough, which I think you do. But I’m happy for you that are you considering that. It’s a big step.”  
  
Eden gave him a shy smile. “Yeah, I love him… I want to spend forever with him. But the thought of being bonded to someone is kinda scary…” She looked up into Castiel’s eyes. “What’s it like to be bonded to someone? Can you feel what dad feels through your bond with him?”  
  
“Sometimes yes, when we’re physically close. If he’s happy, sad, or angry then I can mostly feel it in the back of my mind, and I don’t need to look at him to know how he’s feeling. But you can block the bond with your mind if you do not want share emotions, or you can open the connection further to alarm your mate if he’s far away, but it drains your energy a bit to do that. Since Jason is a human your bond would be weaker, and I’m not sure how it works with humans, to be honest…”  
  
Eden chuckled. “It sounds really intimate. I kinda like that. I wish I could fully bond with Jason… but I love him for who he is, human or not.”  
  
Castiel chuckled softly. “You have always liked him. Even when you were very little.”  
  
“Shut up, papa,” Eden murmured, blushing in embarrassment. She bumped herself against Castiel’s side to push him away, making the angel laugh at her action. There was a bit of silence again until Eden continued. “After I graduate I want to move in with Jason and try to find a job. And I think after a year or two I would, um, want to have a baby of my own.” She glanced at Castiel who was smiling warmly at her. “But pregnancy kinda scares me too… Does it hurt to be pregnant?”  
  
“Personally I’ve always enjoyed being pregnant,” Castiel answered with a smile. “I was very scared at the beginning when Dean and I talked about having a baby, mostly because I didn’t know how a child of an angel and a demon would turn out, but you turned out to be the most wonderful baby in the world.”  
  
Eden blushed, smiling at her papa.  
  
Castiel continued. ”There is something very exciting and beautiful about expecting a baby. You feel the baby grow inside of you, and with every day that passes you love the child more and more and look forward to seeing it in real. Of course your back may hurt as you grow bigger, and your body will be sore and uncomfortable sometimes, but I think it’s been worth it for me.”  
  
Eden giggled. “Even with the twins?”  
  
Castiel groaned. “Yes, that was quite painful for my back, but I survived it. And I got two wonderful babies in return, so I am not complaining.”  
  
“I don’t know… I think I’d feel like an inflated whale…”  
  
The angel laughed softly. “I felt that way too, but Dean kept convincing me that my pregnancies were beautiful rather than anything ugly, and to be honest I think he’s been a bit disappointed every time my stomach became flat again.”  
  
Eden groaned. “Ugh, that is so perverted! I don’t understand how you can put up with him sometimes! But then again, Jason is such a pervert too…” she murmured, feeling her cheeks flush even more.  
  
Castiel laughed before looking at his daughter with a fond expression. “Either way, you have nothing to be scared of. Jason is a good person and he will be a good mate too, I think. I’m sure he will support you through the whole experience. But you shouldn’t have a baby before you are both ready for it; it’s a big step in your lives and you need to be ready.”  
  
“I have the feeling that dad might kill Jason when I become pregnant someday… or when I bond with Jason.”  
  
Castiel chortled softly. “Dean is… having trouble accepting that you are an adult now and that you are no longer his responsibility. In his mind you are still his little girl who loves gymnastics and stuffed animals, but I know he will not harm Jason and that he trusts him with you, so I think everything will be alright. The day you tell us that you and Jason have bonded and that you are expecting a baby, we will both be very happy for you.”  
  
Eden smiled and blushed at him. “Thank you, I certainly hope so,” she chuckled. They stood a bit in silence again, and she smiled a bit at the faint laughter she could hear from inside the house. She could make out Jason’s laughter along the others’ and it made her smile even more. “Oh, one last thing, and this is probably the most embarrassing of all the questions I’ve asked you tonight…” she murmured, turning to face Castiel but stared at the ground because her face was flushing like mad.  
  
“What is it?” Castiel prompted, tilting his head a bit as he anticipated her question.  
  
Eden glanced up at him from under lashes every now and then, switching between staring at him and the ground. “Um, when I bond with Jason I, um, I’ll go into heat, right? As in… my heat cycle will begin?”  
  
Castiel was a bit surprised by that question but gave her a small nod. “Yes, that’s right.”  
  
Eden cringed. “But isn’t that uncomfortable? I heard your body is supposed to feel like it’s all hot and desperate and so on.”  
  
“It’s not very comfortable to go through on your own at least,” Castiel answered, feeling a little awkward as well now. “I spent the first four years of my relationship with Dean going through my heats alone because I didn’t have suppressants back then, and I dreaded it whenever my heat came. But afterwards Dean’s been with me every time it happens and it’s definitely very different from going through it alone. I would advise you to use suppressants or an IUD if you do not wish to become pregnant, but being intimate with your mate during the heat is, um, very pleasurable. Your senses are very much heightened.” He coughed awkwardly. “You just have to make sure you have everything you need in the house because you won’t be able to leave it for a week.”  
  
“Oh, okay…” Eden said, twitching in embarrassment. “Wow… most awkward conversation of my life since you gave me the sex-talk when I was 12, but thanks for answering my questions, papa.” She giggled, giving Castiel a grateful smile.  
  
Castiel returned her smile. “You are always welcome.”  
  
Eden went forward, pulling Castiel into a tight hug and smiled when her papa returned it and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into him, resting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes happily. She missed her papa’s scent and embrace sometimes, and she had almost forgotten how loved and safe it could make her feel to be embraced by him. He was her mother and she wasn’t bothered by the fact that he wasn’t actually female – it didn’t make him less of a mother to her.  
  
Castiel closed his eyes and smiled as he enjoyed the loving hug with his daughter, and he looked up when the terrace door opened. Both of them turned their heads in the direction of the door but didn’t pull apart.  
  
Dean stepped outside and froze a bit when he spotted them. “Oh. Am I interrupting something?”  
  
Eden giggled and extended her arm towards him. “No, just come join the hug,” she smiled, grinning when Dean accepted the offer and came over to join their embrace. Both of them yelped when Dean wrapped his arms around them both and squeezed them really tight.  
  
“What are two of my favorite girls doing out here in this cold?” Dean grinned, squeezing Castiel and Eden as tightly as he could.  
  
Castiel groaned and tried to wriggle himself free, especially when Dean’s moved his hand down towards his ass. “I’m not a girl,” he grumbled.  
  
“Hate to remind of it again, Cas, but you kinda are,” Dean grinned at him, laughing when Cas used his wing to smack it against Dean’s own.  
  
Eden laughed at them, not minding that Dean was squeezing her a bit. “Papa and I were just talking, that’s all,” she said, answering his previous question.   
  
“Mmm, sounds girly to me,” Dean said, smirking at Cas. The angel just rolled his eyes at him but he had stopped struggling to get free already.  
  
They all looked over when Noah came outside, running over to them. “I wanna hug too! I wanna hug too!”   
  
Dean laughed. He turned around and pulled Noah up into his arms so that he was between the three of them, and groaned when the boy felt a little heavier than he did just a few months ago. “Damn, you’re getting heavier and heavier.” Noah just grinned at him and smiled as they all hugged each other.  
  
After a few moments Dean put Noah down again, and he and Eden headed back inside to join the others in the living room once more, leaving Dean and Castiel alone outside on the terrace.  
  
Castiel shivered at the cold and wrapped his wings around himself to get warm, and he blinked at Dean when the demon wrapped his wing around him to offer him more warmth.  
  
Dean caught Castiel’s eye and raised his eyebrow. “What? Is this part of the sex-ban too?” He was about to pull his wing back when the angel spoke.  
  
“No, it isn’t. I was just surprised,” Castiel told him, smiling softly. He sighed as Dean’s wing warmed him and leaned a bit closer to his mate’s body. “I’ve been thinking…” Dean turned his head to look at him when he spoke. “Maybe we should get another dog soon? I’ve seen Noah’s face sometimes when he’s alone in the living room and the twins are upstairs doing homework or being at their laptops, and he looks somewhat lonely… I know he spends time with Abby and Christie sometimes, but when he’s home and the twins are not around, he just looks gets that look on his face… He didn’t look like that when we had Molly, and I think it could be nice for all of us to have a pet again.”  
  
“Hmm…” Dean thought about it for a few seconds. “Well, we could talk to them about getting a new dog and see what their opinions are. I wouldn’t mind getting a new dog, as long as it’s a calm one and easy to train like Molly was.”  
  
“Yes, I like that idea…”  
  
Dean smiled at him. “C’mon, let’s head back inside.”  
  
They went back into the warmer house, spending the rest of the night with their family.  
  
  


***

  
  
The next day they all stayed at home and did some activities together. Dean had taken Adrian and Isaac with him into the garage so they could help fix up the Impala since it needed new spare parts, and they had enjoyed some father/sons time together. Lily practiced on her violin as well as spending some time with Eden, and Jason was fixing a few problems with their laptops. Jason didn’t mind helping them since Dean helped him out sometimes with the car he had bought, and he was glad to return the favor. Eden and Noah spent a lot of time together, which Noah enjoyed a lot since he missed having his oldest sister around more often. Castiel was working on a few art projects and paintings which he intended to sell, and he also spent the day doing laundry as well as being with his family.  
  
Eden and Lily helped Castiel cook dinner, and Noah came over to let them teach him how to cook. He had recently become more interested in cooking and learning how to prepare meals, and his sisters and his papa were eager to help him.  
  
“So, Lily…” Eden said while they cooked vegetables together. “Any hot guys or girls in your life yet?” she asked, sending her sister a little smirk.  
  
Lily blushed and stared into the pot in front of her. “No… not really. Well, there is one guy in my English class who’s really cute and who smiles at me sometimes…”  
  
“Ohh, maybe he likes you,” Eden grinned.  
  
“Maybe… I don’t know.” Lily stirred in the pot, blushing too much to look at her sister.  
  
Eden smiled at her before looking down at Noah who was watching the vegetables cook. He couldn’t quite see because he was short so he got up on his toes to try and catch a glimpse. Castiel was busy stirring in the oven-baked French fries and making sure the meat in the oven was fine, and he smiled to himself while listening.  
  
“What about you, Noah? Any cute boys in your class that you like?” Eden asked, giving him a teasing grin.  
  
“No… most of them are mean,” Noah murmured. “Jack is nice, but I don’t wanna mate with him.”  
  
Eden and Lily laughed, and Castiel chuckled behind them.  
  
“Well, you can find them cute without wanting them to be your mate or boyfriend,” Eden said.   
  
“I think you should wait a few more years before asking Noah those kinds of questions, Eden. He’s only 11,” Castiel spoke.  
  
“But not too young to be attracted to someone,” Eden pointed out. She looked up when Jason and Adrian came over to see what they were cooking, and she smiled at Jason and pulled him down for a kiss. The human shifted a bit because he was aware of the others staring but he still kissed her back and put his hands on her hips.  
  
Castiel smiled at his children and at how content Eden looked while sharing a sweet kiss with Jason. It felt odd that almost all his children were about to find love interests now – even Lily and Isaac. And it wouldn’t be long before Noah would start to look at boys in a bit different way and begin to be sexually attracted to them.  
  
“Get a room,” Adrian murmured at his sister, rolling his eyes.  
  
Lily giggled. “You never had problems kissing your girlfriends in front of us either, so why are you complaining when Eden does it?”  
  
Adrian groaned and wasn’t able to come up with a good comeback, and he looked down when Noah tugged gently at his shirt.  
  
“Adrian, you promised to help me with my homework, remember?” Noah reminded him, sending his brother his best puppy eyes.  
  
Adrian groaned again when he looked at Noah’s eyes. He really hated when Noah looked at him like that because it was so hard to ignore it. “Ugh, I almost forgot about that. Let’s do it after dinner, okay?” He smiled and ruffled Noah’s hair with affection.  
  
“That will be after Noah has taken a bath and I have helped him groom his feathers. They are beginning to look awful,” Castiel cut in, staring at Noah’s light grey wings with a displeased look on his face.  
  
“Nooo, I don’t wanna take a bath tonight!” Noah groaned in complaint, moving over to stand behind Adrian as if trying to hide. The others laughed fondly at him.  
  
Eden grinned and looked up at Jason, wrapped her arms around his neck. He was quite taller than her so she had to lean her head back to look at him. “My wings also need grooming again soon…” she told him, giving him a discrete smirk. Jason’s hands were still on Eden’s hips and he blushed a bit at her words, knowing that the grooming would lead to other activities as well. Not that he minded, of course.  
  
“Ew! Eden and Jason are being gross again,” Isaac said behind him. He and Dean had just entered the room after Dean had helped fixing something in Isaac’s room upstairs, and Isaac grimaced at his sister and brother-in-law as he went over to them.  
  
Lily giggled like mad behind them. “I think it’s cute, though.”  
  
Eden stuck her tongue out at Isaac. “Brat. Wait till you get a girlfriend and then I’ll tease the crap out of you too.”  
  
Isaac groaned and glared at her, and Adrian laughed at them.   
  
Eden turned her attention back to Jason and moved her hand through his hair. “Hmm, and you need a haircut soon. You’re starting to look like a lion or something.”  
  
Jason frowned, flattening his hair against his forehead and sighed when it reached his eyes. “Well, I’m not letting you do it; last time you did it, it turned into a disaster. When I went to the hairdresser to get it corrected she couldn’t stop laughing at my hair…”  
  
“Jason!” Eden groused, punching his arm in embarrassment when the others laughed out loud.  
  
Dean grinned at them. “Can’t be as bad as when she cut her own bangs once when she was seven. I’ve never seen a girl’s hair that looked so askew before.”  
  
“Not you too, dad!” Eden growled, blushing furiously now as everyone laughed.  
  
“Oh, you suck, Eden!” Isaac laughed at her, cracking up.   
  
Eden continued acting annoyed, glaring at them when they laughed. She took Noah’s hand and led him over to the couch so that they could play a game together and ignore the others, and Noah didn’t seem to mind. Lily stayed behind and helped Castiel in the kitchen, and Dean helped out too.  
  
  


***

  
  
After having eaten dinner and spent the night in the living room together, Noah went upstairs to bed since it was getting late. Eden, Jason, Adrian, the twins, and Dean stayed in the living room watch some horror movie together, but Castiel wasn’t very much into horror movies so he headed up to work on his painting instead.  
  
Castiel smiled as he went up the stairs and could hear the others downstairs, laughing about something before starting their movie. He went into the workroom and worked on the painting for a while, putting on some music from the radio to listen to while working. After an hour he decided he was too tired to keep painting, so he went to clean himself up in the bathroom before heading into the bedroom.  
  
Castiel sighed and went over to the empty bed, turning on some of the lights in the room before beginning to undress. He reached behind himself to unbutton the shirt, and gasped softly when his fingers accidentally touched his left oil gland. It sent a spark of arousal through his body since he hadn’t been sexually active for seven days already because of the sex-ban against Dean, and his body was starting to feel that. His wings tingled oddly and his ass slicked up a little, making Castiel sigh when he realized he should better do something about it before going to sleep. He quickly took off his shirt and went over to lock the bedroom door. It had been about an hour and a half since Dean and the others started watching that horror movie, so hopefully he would have time to finish before Dean came back to the bedroom.  
  
He quickly got out of his clothes, leaving him nude and exposed to the warm air in the room, before going over to the big closest and searching it for his secret box with his toys inside. It had been a while since he had last used any of his toys, and his dick gave an interested twitch between his legs when thinking of having his favorite toy inside him. He quickly found his vibrating dildo which was his favorite due to its thickness and vibration strength, before going over to bed and climbing up on it. He moved the blankets to the side to lie down on the sheets.  
  
He settled himself on his back at first, bending his knees as he lay there and put the toy aside for now. He spread out his wings, letting them cover the large bed and moaned as he rubbed his feathers into the sheets under him. He rubbed his back into the sheets, stimulating his oil glands while his wings continued rubbing into the bed as well. He moaned and gasped softly, closing his eyes and felt his body shudder and respond with arousal. He trailed his right hand down over his chest and down to his stomach, touching the skin there while his left hand teased over his nipples and drew small moans of pleasure from his throat. Castiel’s ass was dripping with slick now, and his cock was aching and twitching between his legs.  
  
After having worked himself up by grinding and rubbing himself against the sheets to the point where his body was screaming for more, he finally reached his hand down to his ass and began pushing his fingers inside. He rolled over on his side to get better access and moaned as he stretched himself open and teased his inner walls. Opening his eyes, he spotted his toy lying in front of him, and he stared at it while preparing himself to take it. He let out an almost pitiful moan when thinking of having the toy inside him and feeling its vibrations tingle and please his body.   
  
When he was ready he wasted no time in rolling onto his stomach and taking the toy in his hand, brining it behind himself and teased it over his entrance. He panted with need, rubbing his dick into the sheets to get friction. “Oh,” he gasped, opening his mouth in awe as the thick toy slipped into him, going further and further inside until it couldn’t go any further. “Nrruugh!” He grunted against the sheets and thrust the toy in and out of himself a few times, before finally turning on the vibration. He started at the first level, and his body jolted a bit when the first vibrations hit him.  
  
Castiel almost felt dirty doing such things in a house where all his children and son-in-law were present, but he comforted himself with the thought that they wouldn’t know about it, and that he and Dean had had sex several times a week for years while their kids slept in the other rooms.  
  
“Aaah.” Castiel had turned up the vibrations now, feeling them ripple through his lower body and making his toes curl in pleasure. He avoided pressing the toy directly against his sweet spots since he wanted to enjoy this a while longer before coming, but it still felt glorious and the angel’s heart hammered in his chest while he gasped, moaned, and writhed on the bed. It felt so good and amazing, and Castiel never wanted the pleasure to end.  
  
His pleasure was disturbed when he heard the sound of someone grabbing the door handle without being able to open the door, followed by three knocks on the door.  
  
“Cas?” came Dean’s voice from outside the door. “You in there? Why’s the door locked?” His voice was muffled by the door and Castiel could barely make out the words, but he managed to interpret what Dean was saying.  
  
Castiel groaned, annoyed and frustrated, and when Dean knocked on the door again Castiel turned off his toy and put it away. He got up from the bed, feeling utterly grumpy about being disturbed before he had reached his climax, and he took a towel from the drawers and wrapped it around his waist as he went over to the door. He unlocked it and peeked at Dean through the crack in the door, glaring at him. “What is it?”  
  
Dean frowned, puzzled why Cas was hiding his body behind the door while sticking his head out to peek at him. “Uh, it’s 11:15 and I wanna go to bed? What are _you_ doing?”   
  
Castiel took a quick look into the hallway but didn’t spot any of the kids, and he stepped back into the room and opened the door for Dean to enter.  
  
As soon as Dean entered and saw Cas wearing just a towel around his waist and how the blankets on the bed were drawn back and the sheets were all ruffled, his eyes widened in realization. “Cas, were you pleasuring yourself?” he asked, growling lightly when a sudden spark of lust ran through him at that idea. His cock began hardening almost instantly and his feathers poked up in interest.  
  
Castiel shut the door before giving Dean an unimpressed look. “Yes, believe it or not, I do actually masturbate sometimes, Dean. And I didn’t get to finish before you showed up, so I would appreciate it if you had something else to do before bed so that I can finish.”  
  
“So that you can finish?” Dean repeated, letting out a small growl. “How about you let me join?” He smirked and reached out his tail to touch Castiel’s leg, but the angel quickly moved back.  
  
“No, you’re still under the sex-ban because I’m angry with you,” Castiel muttered, glaring at him. He pulled the towel closer around his waist when it was about to fall down, and wrapped his wings around himself to shield his exposed body from Dean’s view. He didn’t want to arouse Dean too much by letting him see him.  
  
Dean groaned. “At least me watch, then? I don’t ever wanna miss out on you pleasuring yourself. The sex-ban only includes me touching you, right? I can still jerk off to the thought of you or seeing you?”  
  
Castiel hesitated, considering the option for a few moments. He watched Dean’s face for a bit until he groaned and gave in. “Fine. You can stay and watch – but you can’t touch, understood?”  
  
“Alright, fine. Better than nothing,” Dean smirked, although he would have preferred being allowed to touch his mate instead of just being a spectator.  
  
Castiel nodded quietly before locking the door and going back over to the bed. He lingered a bit at the foot of the bed, and looked over his shoulder at Dean as the demon sat down on the chair in the corner of the room so that he could see the bed from there. Castiel hesitated a little before he let the towel drop onto the floor and crawled up onto the bed.  
  
Dean tried to get comfortable in the chair, and he quickly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans to let his cock get some relief. He swallowed as he watched Cas climb onto the bed and how the angel’s perfect, round ass was titled up after Cas lay down and placed a pillow under his hips to get more comfortable. Dean unzipped his pants and pulled them down a bit, taking out his dick and stroked it lazily while watching his mate.  
  
Castiel got comfortable on the bed and spread out his wings on either side of him again. He grabbed his toy and brought it back behind himself, lining it up with his entrance. He swallowed as he felt a little nervous and awkward with Dean watching him, and he cast a small glance over his shoulder to look at Dean. The demon had moved the chair a bit so that it was placed in a better place with a better view of Castiel’s ass, and the angel felt a small spark of self-pride when he saw how fixed Dean’s eyes were on his ass and the toy that was about to be pushed into him.  
  
Castiel turned his head away again, resting his cheek on the pillow under his head and finally pushed the toy into himself. His channel opened up around the toy easily, drawing it into his body, and he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his lips.  
  
“Fuck, Cas,” Dean grunted behind him where his hand was moving up and down his own cock while watching. “Your ass is so greedy, isn’t it? Just swallowing that thick toy up like it needs it…”  
  
The angel whined, bucking into the mattress below. He wanted to tell Dean to stop talking because the demon was only supposed to _observe_ – not talk or touch – but he couldn’t help but feel more aroused when hearing Dean talk dirty to him, so he decided to let it slip. For now.  
  
Castiel thrust and twisted the toy inside of him for a few moments before turning on the vibrations again. He blushed at the yelp that escaped his mouth when he accidentally put the vibrations on level 2 instead of 1 to start with, making them more intense than he had first anticipated. He glared over his shoulder at Dean who chuckled in amusement before laying his head back down and continued his ministrations. He panted and moaned against the pillow while moving the toy inside of him, feeling the vibrations all over his body. His wings twitched and moved against the sheets, and he was desperately grinding his member into the pillow under his hips.  
  
Dean groaned as he watched Cas pleasure himself, and he couldn’t take his eyes off his mate’s gorgeous body. It took all his willpower to hold himself back and not to climb onto the bed and replace that toy with his own cock. It was agonizing that he had to keep his hands to himself, but at least he had been allowed to watch Cas masturbate in front of him and to jerk off while watching. Every moan, gasp, grunt, and groan that escaped Cas’ throat was all music to Dean’s ears, and he felt his body react to every single noise, making it even more hard to contain himself. His hand was stroking furiously over his cock now, and he had to squeeze the base a bit to hold himself back so that he wouldn’t come before the show was over.  
  
When Castiel put the vibrator on level 3 – the highest level – he howled when his prostrate and cervix were assaulted with stimulations. He quickly put the pressure of the toy away from that place so that he would last a little longer, and his wings flapped against the bed in desperation.   
  
“Fuck, I don’t get how you can _take_ that,” Dean commented behind him, sounding impressed as he watched Castiel with a vibrator deep in his ass which was without doubt making the angel’s body go completely wild inside. His voice was hoarse and deep with lust, making Castiel shudder when he heard it. “But then again, you’ve always been so good at taking things offered to you, haven’t you, sweet angel?” Dean purred.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel whimpered into his pillow, blushing furiously. He was practically drooling with lust and need now, and he grasped the sheets tightly with his free hand to the point where his knuckles went white. He finally let the dildo press against his sweet spots, sending him over the final edge. He screamed as he came, biting into his pillow to muffle his sounds so they couldn’t be heard from behind the door, and came hard into the pillow under him. His body jerked and shook through it, and his hole clenched around the toy inside him which was still vibrating.  
  
“Oh fuck,” Dean grunted at the beautiful sight of his angel coming that hard, and he worked his hand furiously over his dick while watching the scene. He panted heavily until his release hit him like a freight train, and he growled out his orgasm while he came in heavy streams over his hand and his pants.  
  
Castiel purred on the bed, enjoying the glorious aftermath of his orgasm and the sound of Dean coming behind him. He cringed when the toy felt almost uncomfortable now, so he quickly turned it off and pulled it out, whimpering at the sudden emptiness. He let the toy fall back against the sheets before letting his body go limp on the bed, panting heavily while trying to get his breath back. He looked over his shoulder at Dean who had gotten up now and was grimacing at the mess on his pants. “You will be cleaning that yourself,” the angel murmured lazily.  
  
“And you’ll be cleaning that pillow yourself,” Dean retorted, smirking. He stared at the angel’s puffy, used hole for a bit and licked his lips, before he quickly got out of his dirty pants and cleaned his hand with the towel that Cas had left on the floor earlier. Castiel snorted from the bed, and Dean quickly undressed himself until he was wearing only his boxers and climbed up on the bed. He picked up the used toy, smirking at Cas who was watching him curiously before bringing the toy up his mouth and licking it clean.  
  
Castiel let out a strangled noise as he watched Dean clean his toy from his slick and how the demon’s tongue moved over the silicone toy and licked the slick off almost seductively. Castiel shivered when he saw the alpha enjoying the taste of him on it, and Dean sent him a knowing smirk before he got up to put the toy away on the shelf and unlocked the door in the process. He didn’t clean the toy properly with water because that was Cas’ job since he was the one that had been using it and Dean felt too lazy to do it for him right now. Meanwhile Castiel quickly cleaned himself up with the towel Dean had left on the bed and put the dirty pillow away.  
  
When Dean returned to the bed they turned off the lights and threw their blankets over themselves, getting comfortable on the bed. Dean shifted a little closer to Castiel so that hovering over him, and watched as the angel looked at him cautiously as if assessing whether or not Dean was trying to violate the sex-ban. “Can I kiss you?” Dean asked, chuckling as he watched Castiel’s wary face.  
  
Castiel’s expression softened and he gave a small nod. “Alright. As long as you keep it innocent.”  
  
Dean grinned and pressed his lips against Cas’, humming when he felt the angel reciprocate the kiss. It was a sweet, loving kiss, and they purred softly when they deepened it and their tongues met. After a few moments Dean pulled back, smiling at Castiel. “When the sex-ban is over, you won’t be able to walk straight for _days_ after I’m done fucking you.”  
  
Castiel chuckled. “You sound very sure about that.”  
  
“Oh, I am.” Dean winked at him before lying back down, getting comfortable on the bed.  
  
Castiel smiled and closed his eyes, letting sleep overwhelm him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write, especially the first part of it. The conversation between Castiel and Eden didn’t turn out completely like I wanted, though. But I hope you enjoyed the smutty part of the chapter – been a while since I last let Cas have some fun with his toys XD There will be another time jump in the next chapter and I think that Lily will finally get her deserved attention, as well as Isaac.


	63. Chapter 63

**September 2038 (Castiel is 49, Dean is 50, Eden is 25, Adrian is 21 (almost 22), the twins are 17 (almost 18), Noah is 12 years old).**  
  
It was Friday and Dean and Castiel dropped Lily and Isaac off in front of their school in the morning. The twins waved goodbye at their parents before heading into the high school building together. Lily glared at Isaac when he pushed her a bit with his wing to tease her, and she shoved him back. A few of the others around them stared in wonder but Lily ignored them and the way Isaac was laughing at her.  
  
Lily quickly met up with Amy and Isabella inside the school while Matthew showed up to greet Isaac. Lily and her friends giggled and chatted together as they headed towards their class, and Lily was carrying her violin case and tried not to let people bump into it in the busy corridors.  
  
“Richard is still checking you out,” Amy whispered at Lily as they walked, and Lily followed her friend’s gaze and looked over her shoulder to see a handsome, grey-winged beta angel walking behind her and staring at her. Lily blushed when the boy smirked at her when their eyes met.  
  
“It’s so embarrassing when he does that in the hallways,” Lily whispered back, still blushing.  
  
“But he’s hot! And he’s nice,” Isabella blurted, sounding a little jealous at the attention Lily was getting.  
  
Lily groaned and curled her tail around her waist in a nervous gesture. They rounded a corner and Richard fell behind after having met a couple of his friends in the corridor.  
  
“How well do you know him? Don’t you have music class with him?” Amy asked.  
  
“Uh, yes, and we’ve done a few group assignments and are currently working on a project together,” Lily replied, smiling as she thought about how Richard was always smiling at her in class and being nice to her. She liked him a lot but she always felt so shy in his presence for some reason.  
  
“Oooh, Lily has it bad for him!” Isabella teased, giving Lily a suggestive wink. Amy giggled next to her, obviously agreeing.  
  
“Oh, shut up you two,” Lily grumbled, flushing even more. Her friends laughed at her, and they parted ways because Amy and Isabella had art class now and Lily had music class – with Richard. Her wings twitched nervously at the thought of seeing Richard again in music class, and she cursed herself for being so girly about it. She found Richard attractive, yes, and he seemed like the kind of type she would want to be mated with someday. Lily had always known she wanted to be mated to a male, but she had also found herself staring at girls sometimes. Sometimes she could look at a girl and wonder what it would feel like to feel the softness of her skin against her own body, or what the girl’s face would look like when it was full of passion and pleasure. At first her thoughts and slight attraction towards other girls was a little confusing to her and she had been afraid her friends would think she was weird, but both Isabella and Amy had responded positively to it when Lily told them about it, which made her love her friends even much more. Her main attraction was still towards boys though.  
  
Lily sat down in her usual seat in music class, and smiled shyly when Richard entered the room and gave her a wide smile before sitting down next to her. It startled Lily since Richard usually sat with his male buddies, and she blinked at him in surprise.  
  
“Music project, remember? You and I are teammates,” Richard reminded her when he saw the confusion in her eyes. He chuckled when her eyes lit up in understanding.  
  
“Oh! Of course. Silly me…” Lily murmured, coughing and trying to pay attention to the teacher speaking. Richard just chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

 

 

***

  
  
Music class had been a bit of distraction for Lily since Richard had sat so close to her and he had been staring intensely at her when she played her violin. It made her lose her concentration a bit. The rest of the day was rather boring though, and Lily couldn’t wait to go home.  
  
After all her classes ended Lily stood outside the school, waiting for Amy and Isabella to show up so that they could go to a café together before Dean and Castiel came to pick her up later. It was 1:30pm and Lily sent her friends a text message on her phone, telling them where she was waiting. She almost hadn’t noticed Richard showing up before his body cast a shadow on her.  
  
“Hey there,” Richard smirked.  
  
Lily flinched in surprise and blinked at up him. “Oh, hi,” she smiled, shifting awkwardly.  
  
Richard smiled, shifting on his feet and buried his hands in his pockets. “So, uh, I was wondering if you wanna come over to my place on Monday so that we can work on our music project and finish it? It’s due Wednesday next week after all, and I don’t have time in the weekend, so…”  
  
Lily couldn’t help how her face lit up. “Sure, that sounds great!” She blushed when she sounded a bit too eager for her own liking.  
  
Richard grinned. “Awesome. Let’s talk about it on Monday, okay? I have a car so we can just drive to my place in that.” Lily nodded, and Richard waved at her as he walked off.  
  
Lily waved back, grinning to herself as she watched him leave, and her tail curled with excitement next to her. She yelped in surprise when Isaac suddenly showed up behind her.  
  
“Who’s that slimy cod?” Isaac asked, glaring at Richard’s back until the beta angel was out of their sight. He hadn’t really seen the guy’s face properly, but he had the feeling that he had seen him somewhere before.  
  
“Isaac!” Lily growled. “He’s not a cod – his name is Richard and he’s actually very nice. The only slimy thing around here is _you._ ”  
  
“And you, ‘cause you’re practically _drooling_ for him,” Isaac retorted, scrunching his nose at his twin.  
  
Lily smacked him on the arm and glared daggers at him. “Don’t you have drama classes now?”  
  
“I do, but I saw you standing out here looking like a princess who just found her Prince Charming, so I got curious and went out to look.”  
  
“You’re such an ass!” Lily snapped at him.  
  
“And you’re my twin, so you must be an ass too,” Isaac grinned, laughing when Lily growled and attempted to hit him again.  
  
“I’ll put worms in your pillow!” she threatened.  
  
Isaac just laughed at her before hurrying back inside to attend his last classes for the day, and Lily sighed and waited for her friends to show up. When Amy and Isabella came the three of them went to a nearby café to enjoy some hot cocoa and pie together.

 

 

***

  
  
The family came home at 4:30pm in the afternoon after having gone to the supermarket first, and Isaac kept staring at Lily who was humming happily to herself while she took off her shoes and jacket in the entrance hall. Noah blinked up at his sister in wonder, tilting his head at her in confusion over why she was in such a good mood.  
  
Their new dog Bella came over and barked happily when they came home, jumping up and down eagerly and obviously wanting to be taken out for a walk. Bella was a 2-year-old golden lab mutt which they had had for about a year now. She was very energetic and always wanted to play. Noah had fallen in love with the dog right away and he loved her a lot. He knew she wasn’t Molly and couldn’t replace her, but the dog had become a new friend to him and his family, and he was happy that there was finally someone who could entertain him when the twins and his parents were busy.  
  
“You seem to be in a good mood,” Castiel stated and smiled at Lily as they entered the living room together.  
  
“Yeah, I guess I am.” Lily grinned happily and jumped over to the kitchen.  
  
Isaac watched his twin warily, and wasn’t really sure what to think. He knew Lily was probably so excited about that Richard guy, but Isaac couldn’t help but be a bit skeptic about him.  
  
“Why are you so happy?” Noah asked, following her over to the kitchen with Bella trailing after him. The dog kept pushing her favorite ball in her mouth against his hand to make him play with her, but first he wanted to know what was up with Lily so he ignored the dog for now.  
  
“Oh, for no particular reason,” Lily hummed and opened the fridge to get herself some juice. “Just some guy in my class…”  
  
Dean huffed. “He must be quite some guy if he can make you look like you’ve got rainbows in your ass.”  
  
“Dean!” Castiel scolded him, not happy with the metaphor.  
  
Isaac laughed out loud, and Lily chuckled in amusement.  
  
“Well, he’s nice, and I have the feeling he kinda likes me,” Lily said. She looked down at Noah when she saw him staring at the juice. “Want some too?”  
  
“Yes, please,” Noah smiled. He watched as Lily got him a glass from the cabinet along with one for herself and poured up juice for them both.  
  
Dean frowned at Lily. “I thought you were into girls now?”  
  
Lily laughed and handed Noah his juice. “I told you I mainly like guys, and that even though I find girls cute too I can’t see myself spending the rest of my life with one.”  
  
“You should do whatever you feel most comfortable with,” Castiel told her. He touched her shoulder for reassurance and gave her a warm smile. “Dean and I wouldn’t mind if you spent your life with another girl.”  
  
“Yeah, I may actually be more comfortable with that…” Dean muttered, twisting his tail behind him. He had accepted that Eden and Adrian were both grown up now and had love interests, but the twins and Noah were still just kids in his eyes.  
  
Eden and Jason had bonded right after Eden graduated from college last year, and they had moved into Jason’s apartment together. Dean had had mixed feelings when he heard that his daughter had bonded with Jason, and Jason had almost been too scared to look him in the eye when Eden announced the news to him and Castiel. But after a few moments of glaring at Jason, Dean had gone over and pulled him into a big hug, making everyone smile and cheer happily. Now Eden was working as a vet in a small veterinarian clinic in the city, earning a good amount of money, while Jason was still working with computer repairs. It was strange for both Castiel and Dean that Eden had her own place now, a mate, an education, and a job, but they were proud and happy for her.  
  
Castiel chuckled at Dean and brushed their wings together before preparing to make dinner.  
  
Noah glanced up at Lily, pondering over something in his head. “Hmm, I don’t know if I like girls like that… To me they’re just girls.”  
  
“Do you like boys then? Like, romantically?” Lily asked, looking down at him and at Bella who was sitting next to Noah.  
  
“Hmm, I-I think so,” Noah said quietly, blushing like mad and turned his attention to Bella. It made him blush when everyone was staring at him now, and it was embarrassing to admit that he did find boys attractive already. He liked Jonas from his class a lot. He was a new boy and he had pretty, black feathers. Noah didn’t really have any feelings for him as such, but he thought that the boy looked nice and had attractive masculine features in his face and wings. Noah had also found himself beginning to stare more at males lately. Particularly at their crotches, their muscles, and at their strong wings, and had found himself staring at the boys in his class who were beginning to look more and more masculine now that they were entering puberty.  
  
“Aww, Noah is becoming a horny teenager,” Isaac teased, and he ruffled Noah’s black hair teasingly while standing behind him. Noah just blushed even harder and stared at the floor like he wanted it to swallow him up.  
  
“Hey, be nice to your brother,” Dean scolded Isaac. He smiled when he turned his gaze back to Noah, even though he definitely wasn’t comfortable with Noah dating just yet either. He was still the family’s little baby even though he was 12 years old now.  
  
Isaac snickered and pulled his hand back. “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”  
  
“You never can,” Lily muttered. She turned towards Dean and Castiel and said, “Oh, and on Monday I’m probably going over to Richard’s house after school. He told me we should finish our music project together and that we could do it at his house.”  
  
Castiel turned to look at her in complete surprise, and Dean’s eyes widened.  
  
“What?!” Dean blurted. “Are his parents gonna be there?” he immediately asked.  
  
“Uh, I’m not sure actually…”  
  
Isaac stared at her warily. “Who did you say this guy was again…?”  
  
Lily blinked at him in wonder. “Richard. From my music’s class. You might have seen him; he always wears a shoulder bag with a guitar pictured on it, and he’s got grey wings with some white feathers here and there.”  
  
Isaac’s widened in horror, suddenly knowing who Richard was. “What? No! You can’t go over to that guy’s house, especially not if his parents aren’t there!”  
  
Lily frowned at him in confusion. “Why not?”  
  
“Because… Because there’s something shady about that guy, and I don’t trust him!”  
  
“Isaac, you don’t need to be overprotective of me…” Lily started, but Isaac cut her off.  
  
“I’m not! I’m saying there is something shady about him!”  
  
“Richard is a nice guy,” Lily insisted, her tone getting sharper. “Maybe you’re just jealous because I have someone in my music class who isn’t racist towards me and who actually treats me nicely!” she snapped, starting to lose her patience with her twin. Richard had been nothing but nice to her, more than most others at school had. She didn’t understand why Isaac couldn’t see that.  
  
“Bullshit! On the first day after the summer break, Richard and his friends pushed me up against a wall and called me a freak, threatening to punch me! He’s not nice at all!” Isaac growled and flared his wings in anger, frustrated that Lily didn’t seem to be listening to his warning. His demon-like wings could only turn half-sharp because he was a beta, and Lily’s white wings couldn’t turn sharp at all.  
  
Lily flinched, her eyes widening in hurt when she assumed that Isaac was merely lying now. “You’re lying,” she growled, spreading out her own wings in retaliation.  
  
Noah whined and covered his ears. “Please don’t argue…” Bella was barking and whining softly next to him, not liking the shouting either.  
  
“Hey, cut it out you two!” Dean intervened and got between them. He looked from Lily to Isaac who were both glaring each other down now. “Whoever this Richard is, I think Lily is wise enough to make her own judgments about whether he’s nice or not,” he told Isaac.  
  
“Seriously?” Isaac groaned and stepped back. He stared between them, frustrated that they didn’t take his statement seriously. Instead they were all staring at him like he had done something wrong, and Isaac hated that. “Fine, I’ll go upstairs and do homework instead. See you later,” he muttered and left the room.  
  
Castiel watched Isaac go with a feeling of helplessness. He sighed heavily and didn’t like when his family was arguing or shouting at each other.  
  
Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face.  
  
“Why’d he get mad?” Noah asked, staring between them helplessly.  
  
“Don’t know. He’s a teenager, and teenagers get moody sometimes… Isaac especially has been moody lately,” Dean said.  
  
“He’s a brat sometimes,” Lily murmured. She stared into the room for a bit until she reached out her hand towards Noah. “C’mon, we should go take Bella for a walk before dinner. Wanna come?” She gave him a gently smile, hoping to cheer him up.  
  
Noah nodded quietly and took her hand. “Okay, but I don’t wanna go near Brad’s house. He’s still pretty scary, and his dog is big and scares Bella. I don’t think she likes him.”  
  
Dean laughed. “Yeah, pit bulls can be scary, but most of them are sweet at heart.”  
  
“This one barks and growls a lot, though…”  
  
“He’s territorial, that’s all,” Dean chuckled. “Just don’t go near him.”  
  
Lily grinned. “Yeah, we’ll just go in the other direction,” she told Noah and led him towards the entrance hall. “Come on, Bella,” she called at the dog. Bella barked happily and followed after them with excitement since she loved to be taken out for walks.  
  
They disappeared into the entrance hall and got ready to leave, and soon afterwards the front door opened and closed, signaling that they had left.  
  
Dean turned to look at Cas who was watching him with a tiny, smug smile on his face. The demon frowned, raising his eyebrow at him. “What?”  
  
Castiel chortled and turned his attention back to frozen food on the kitchen counter in front of him. “Nothing. It’s just funny to hear you talking about territorial dogs, since you are not that different from Brad’s dog.” He sounded amused, and Dean could tell he was smirking even though he couldn’t see his face.  
  
Dean growled lightly and pressed himself up against Castiel’s body from behind. “Of course I’m territorial. I have to protect our family from racists and from perverted assholes that always stare at your ass and wings.”  
  
Castiel let out a soft chuckle and he shivered when Dean’s mouth rested against his ear and the demon nipped at his ear with his teeth. “Dean…” he sighed, feeling his body respond with lust.  
  
Dean hummed and wrapped his arms around the angel from behind. He moved his hand down Castiel’s body while planting sweet kisses on his neck, getting the angel worked up, before snaking his hand into the angel’s pants.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel gasped, jolting in surprise when Dean put his hand into his pants and rubbed him through his underwear. “Dean, I’m cooking! Have you lost your mind?”  
  
“No,” Dean chuckled against Cas’ ear. “Just keep cooking. Your hands are free.”  
  
“I can’t possibly— oh!” Castiel flinched and gasped when Dean’s hand made its way into his underwear, grabbing a hold of his hard dick.  
  
“Wearing panties today, Cas? That’s so hot,” Dean purred. He rested his chin on Castiel’s shoulder and pressed himself against him while exploring Cas’ hardened member with his hand. He pressed his own clothed erection against Castiel’s ass, letting his mate feel just how hard he was already. He teased his fingertips over the slit on Cas’ dick, feeling it become wet with precome, and drew small moans from the angel’s mouth.  
  
Castiel panted, temporarily abandoning the food on the table and instead leaned his head back against Dean, almost going limp in the demon’s hold as Dean pleasured him with his hand. Dean’s tail teased over his clothed ass, and the demon’s wings rubbed themselves against his own, making Castiel shudder with pleasure.  
  
“Mmm, wish I could finger your hole too, but I can’t really reach like this… That’s gonna have to wait till tonight,” Dean murmured, stroking his hand faster over Cas’ dick now and teasing his tail over the angel’s ass to get him extra worked up.  
  
“Dean. Don’t stop,” Castiel moaned out, getting deliciously close to his climax now. He panted and writhed against Dean, desperate to get pushed over the edge already. When Dean’s mouth closed around the skin on his neck and their wings rubbed together just right, Castiel came and bit back the scream that followed with it. He shuddered and trembled against Dean as he came all over the demon’s hand and his own underwear, and Dean let out a pleased growl behind him. Castiel panted, blinking his eyes open as he started coming back to reality again. Dean pulled his hand out of his underwear and Castiel cringed at the wetness in them now.  
  
“That was kinda hot,” Dean smirked, pulling away to grab some power towels to clean his dirty hand up with.  
  
Castiel grunted, not sure if he should be pleased or displeased about what had just happened. He still had dinner to take care of and he had barely even started on it, but Dean was still hard and hadn’t come yet. Castiel stared at Dean’s crotch and the bulge that was visible through his jeans, and he licked his lips while looking. The thought of tasting Dean’s member and feeling its weight in his mouth seemed a lot more interesting to him than cooking at the moment.  
  
Dean had only just disposed of the paper towels before Castiel pushed him up against the fridge. “Whoa! What—” His protest was replaced with a loud moan when Castiel sunk to his knees in front of him, unzipped his pants, and pulled his aching dick out for him. “You do know that Isaac could come down any minute, right?”  
  
“If he does, we’ll hear him before he reaches the stairs,” Castiel argued and quickly took Dean into his mouth.  
  
Dean threw his head back against the fridge and groaned loudly, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure. He grabbed Castiel by the hair and held onto him as the angel started licking and sucking him like a pro, obviously very intend on making him come soon. He could feel Cas’ tongue tease and lap at the glans and his slit, and how he hollowed his cheeks when starting to suck him, hard. The angel was humming now, sending delicious vibrations all the way through Dean’s dick, and Dean could feel himself release a few drops of precome into Cas’ mouth.  
  
“Shit.” Dean moaned when Castiel rolled his balls in his hand, caressing and rubbing them just the way Dean liked it. He looked down and was met by the sight of Castiel’s bright blue eyes staring up at him from under his lashes while Dean’s cock was buried in his mouth. The angel’s lips formed a tight ring around Dean’s cock, and the inside of his mouth was wet, warm, and _perfect._ Dean grunted in approval, tugging a bit harder on Cas’ hair and made the angel moan and hum around his dick, sending waves of vibrations through the engorged organ. “Cas…! Shit, that mouth of yours… nrrugh!” His tail thrashed against the kitchen cupboards behind him and making noise, and it got worse as his orgasm approached him with heavy steps. “Cas, I’m gonna—!”  
  
Castiel sucked harder and squeezed Dean’s balls firmly, finally drawing the alpha’s orgasm from him. Streams of hot demon come flooded into Castiel’s mouth, and he cringed a bit when he had trouble keeping up with the swallowing. He didn’t want the come to hit the floor and leave any evidence behind of what they were doing, so he swallowed as fast as he could and hummed at the taste that filled his mouth. Dean’s come had a nice, somewhat sweet taste; something Castiel had always liked about it, and it always felt like a reward when he made Dean come in his mouth. He stroked the lower part of Dean’s member with his hand, waiting for Dean to finish and for the organ to stop pulsing in his mouth.  
  
When Dean was done and every last drop had escaped him Castiel pulled off with a small pop, quickly licking his lips and wiping his chin with the back of his hand to wipe away the come that had flowed past his lips.  
  
“Jesus,” Dean breathed when he saw Castiel swallow every single drop of him and cleaning the rest up. His softening dick twitched when Cas looked up at him afterwards, flashing him those blue innocent-looking eyes before Castiel got up from the floor. The angel stepped forward and began tucking Dean’s dick back into his underwear and zipped his pants up for him. He corrected Dean’s clothes as much as he could to make him look presentable before turning around.  
  
“I need to find new panties to wear now, thanks to you. You can use the time until I’m back to start with dinner, and don’t forget to wash your hands,” Castiel told him and headed towards the laundry room.  
  
Dean grinned, slightly amused by how casual the angel sounded considering what they had just been doing. “Alright.”

  

 

***

  
  
The rest of the weekend passed quietly. Isaac was still not happy about Lily’s interest in Richard but he had stopped commenting on it since it only made Lily angry. Noah’s friend Abby was over on Sunday and the two of them spent most of the day in the garden and in Noah’s room, playing. They didn’t play much with toys anymore since they had both matured more.  
  
On Monday Lily had music class in her sixth period with Richard again. They met each other in the corridor on the way there, and they walked side by side towards the classroom. Isaac watched them secretly, not liking at all how Richard was smiling at Lily and making her laugh at something he said to her. If glares could kill, Richard would have been long dead by now.  
  
Isaac went to his physics class, trying to pay attention to the teacher but a guy named Will was sitting in front of him and he was one of the bullies that Isaac hated the most, so he was busy trying to annoy the hell out of Will during class. Matthew sat next to him, trying to talk sense into Isaac because he was scared he was gonna get caught, but Isaac was stubborn. Whenever no one was looking, Isaac threw small rolls of paper in Will’s neck, making him flare his arms around and look over his shoulders all the time. Isaac snickered when the teacher thought that Will wanted to say something in class when he saw that his hand was raised.  
  
“You have anything to add, Will?” the teacher asked, raising his eyebrow at him. Will barely ever said anything in class since he was never paying attention, so the teacher was surprised to see him make gestures as if wanting to say something.  
  
Everyone stared at Will and the boy flushed in embarrassment. “Uh… no, nothing, sir. I was just…” He stared down at the floor and at the small rolls of paper before looking back at the teacher. “Nothing,” he said. He was obviously too uncomfortable letting the teacher know that someone was having fun throwing stuff at him during class.  
  
“Hmm, just acting like a clown then? Well, if you’ve got nothing to say in my class then please keep your hands down,” the teacher said, disinterested, and turned his attention back to the blackboard again.  
  
Isaac smirked smugly, holding back his snickering, and when Will turned to look at him Isaac quickly put on a straight face and pretended to write notes, completely ignoring Will looking at him. His act meant that he didn’t give away to Will that it was him who had done it because his face was completely neutral – something he had become good at so that no one would suspect him for being the one to pull pranks. Confused, Will turned back around, rubbing his neck in wonder and seem very uncomfortable when some girls giggled at him. As soon as Will wasn’t looking, Isaac snickered and shared a high five with Matthew.  
  
After class Isaac went towards his next classroom, but first he stopped by the bathrooms. He had just finished and was washing his hands when he heard a group of boys coming in. He could hear that one of them was Richard, so Isaac quickly went over to a stall and hid himself inside it, thinking it was a good opportunity to find out more about Richard. He kept the stall door open just a bit so that it looked like no one was in there, and prayed that Richard or his friends wouldn’t enter it. Isaac listened as the three boys stood side by side by the wall and were relieving themselves while laughing over something from their classes. He peeked through the crack in the stall door and watched their backs.  
  
“Hey man, isn’t tonight the night you’re getting laid?” one of the angel/human hybrids asked, grinning at Richard who was standing in the middle.  
  
“Yep. I persuaded her to come over to my house tonight to work on our music project, and she’s all eager to go,” Richard grinned.  
  
Isaac frowned. Lily was going over to Richard’s house tonight, so that meant—  
  
Isaac’s eyes widened in realization, and his entire body froze in horror.  
  
“How’d you make her so eager for it?” asked the second hybrid guy, also grinning as the three of them talked.  
  
Richard finished up and smirked at them. “The traditional way: acting like I actually care about her, sending her my best smiles, being nice and understanding, and all that. Working my charm, ya know?”  
  
He sounded so proud of himself that it made Isaac sick to listen to it. Isaac’s fists clenched and his body trembled in rage, but he forced himself to stay hidden.  
  
“She’s the angel/demon hybrid girl, right?” asked the first hybrid guy. “She and her siblings are total freaks. I bet she’ll crawl right into your lap ‘cause she thinks she won’t ever get another chance to get laid.” They all laughed at that, and Isaac felt bile rise in the back of his throat as he listened to their conversation. He needed to tell Lily about this. Soon.  
  
Richard laughed. “Yeah. I bet she’s virgin tight. I’m gonna have so much fun with her tonight – I’ll make her drop her pants for me, that’s for sure. That bitch is gonna be coming back for more once she’s had a taste of me.”  
  
That was it. The final comment that pushed Isaac over the edge.  
  
Isaac snarled in rage and burst out of the bathroom stall, throwing himself at Richard whose eyes widened in shocked surprise. _“Keep your fucking hands away from my twin!”_ Isaac shouted, blind from anger, and punched Richard’s in the jaw. He fell to the ground with the beta angel, punching him a few more times until Richard snarled and punched him back so hard that Isaac fell on his back. The two hybrid guys came over to him, growling as they started kicking him in the stomach, wings, legs, and all over his body.  
  
Isaac was a beta so he wasn’t physically as strong as an alpha would be, and another beta combined with two large angel hybrids meant Isaac stood little chance in a fight. Him not being a natural fighter only worked even more against his odds.  
  
The pain was unbearable as the three boys kicked at him, but Isaac managed to grab one of them by the leg and make him fall on his ass, and he knocked his wing straight into one of guys’ jaw and made him tumble backwards. Those were only small victories compared to the advantage they had over him.  
  
The fight was quickly stopped when one of the male teachers burst into the room and tore them away from each other, shouting at them to stop what they were doing and to get the fuck out of the bathrooms.  
  
Isaac was helped out into the corridor by the school nurse who had been called, and she quickly came to help him up to her office to be checked over for injures. His lip was bleeding, he had a lot of bruises and a few cuts here and there, and his body was sore as hell. The three guys were outside in the corridor, being scolded at and questioned by some of the teachers, and Isaac glared over at them when he was led out into the corridor.  
  
“Isaac!” came Lily’s voice, and Isaac looked up to see Lily come running over to him, and Amy and Isabella were right behind her. They had been walking down the corridor when all the commotion started, and Lily was shocked to see Isaac be a part of it. “Oh my god! What happened?” she asked, looking Isaac all over with a worried expression on her face.  
  
“Richard happened,” Isaac grit out, glaring over at him. The nurse was supporting him since it hurt a bit to stand up and he kept losing his balance.  
  
Lily frowned and followed his gaze over to Richard. “What are you talking about? Why would he—”  
  
“He was being nice to you because he was trying to get into your pants… I heard him talking about it. And I got mad and punched him,” Isaac murmured.  
  
Lily’s eyes widened in shocked disbelief, and her friends gasped behind her. Most other students in the corridor were being ushered away by teachers or went voluntarily since class was starting soon. Lily looked over at Richard who was glaring over at Isaac now. She went over to him, despite Isabella and Amy telling her not to, and she stopped in front of him. The teacher and the other guys stared at her but her eyes were on Richard. “Is it true? Y-you were just trying to lay with me?”  
  
Richard huffed. “What else would I wanna do with you?” He had only just finished sentence before Lily slapped him hard on the cheek. She stared back at him, her lip quivering as tears started flowing from her eyes. When her friends came over to pull her away Lily broke down crying and ran away, not wanting to be near Richard for another second. Amy and Isabella followed her, and Isaac watched helplessly as his twin ran off, hurt and crying.  
 

  

 

***

  
  
Dean and Castiel were called about the incident, being told that Isaac had been in a fight at school and had been beaten up slightly. They went there as soon as they could, immediately making their way to the nurse’s office to see Isaac.  
  
They found Lily sitting on a bench outside the nurse’s office with Amy and Isabella on both her sides, trying to comfort her as she cried.  
  
Castiel immediately came over to her. “What happened? Why are you crying, Lily?” he asked, sick with worry.  
  
Lily looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. “Papa,” she sobbed and got up from the bench to hug Castiel tightly, crying into his shoulder. Dean came up next to them, rubbing her arm in worry and for reassurance, and Lily sobbed harder.  
  
“What happened?” Dean asked, looking at Lily’s friends.  
  
“Uh,” Isabella started, glancing at Amy before looking back at Dean. “Richard turned out to be a real asshole… And Isaac beat him up. Well, he got more beat up himself, actually…”  
  
Lily slowly pulled away from Castiel. “I wanna go see Isaac now,” she sniffled.  
  
“Alright, let’s go to him,” Castiel spoke, staying by her side as they entered the nurse’s office. Lily quickly said goodbye to Amy and Isabella who had to go now, and she gave her friends a grateful smile for having been with her on the bench for almost an hour.  
  
When they entered the room, Isaac was sitting shirtless on the bed while the nurse was tending to the cuts and bruises on his body. They cringed when they saw Isaac’s body covered in bruises like that, and the teenager winced as the nurse put some disinfectant on the cut on his lip.  
  
“Jesus, what the hell happened?” Dean demanded, approaching the bed and Isaac.  
  
“Didn’t the teachers tell you yet?” Isaac asked.  
  
“No, the principal first has time to talk to us in twenty minutes,” Dean answered. “Wanna tell us what happened?”  
  
The human nurse looked between them. “I’ll wait outside; I’m done cleaning his wounds anyway,” she said, leaving the room. Castiel nodded at her gratefully, and she closed the door behind her.  
  
They all looked over at Isaac, waiting for him to tell them what happened.  
  
“I overheard Richard telling his friends how he had been tricking Lily into liking him, and how he wanted to get into her pants tonight,” Isaac murmured, not looking Dean in the eye. He winced and shifted his sore shoulders. “And then I saw red and attacked him, but him and his two friends beat the crap out of me.”  
  
Castiel gasped in horror, turning his head to look at Lily who was sobbing again now.  
  
Lily buried her face in Castiel’s shirt, trembling against him. “I-I really thought he liked me, papa…”  
  
“Oh Lily,” Castiel sighed, rubbing her arms and back as he wrapped his arms around her. “Shh, it isn’t your fault…”  
  
Dean’s eyes widened in shock before he let out an angry growl and sharpened his feathers. “Those fucking boys… I’ll rip their nuts off!” he snarled.  
  
Isaac glanced up at him. “I’m sorry I got into trouble, dad. I just couldn’t hold myself back after they said those things… I just got really angry.”  
  
“Don’t apologize; I would have done the same,” Dean told him, reaching his hand out to straighten a few of Isaac’s sandy colored hairs which were ruffled. Isaac’s hair was short and a little spiked up, but after the fight it looked like a mess. “I’m proud you had the guts to take on three guys to protect your sister’s honor.”  
  
“Of course; she’s my fav twin,” Isaac said, like it was obvious.  
  
Lily laughed softly against Castiel, warmed by her brother’s words.  
  
“But I’m not sure if I ever wanna get in a physical fight again. I’m no good at it – I’m better at getting my revenge by annoying the hell out of people instead…”  
  
Dean laughed and Castiel couldn’t help but laugh a bit as well.  
  
After a few minutes they called the nurse back in. She told them that Isaac didn’t have any serious injuries and that he was only quite beat up, but he should take it easy and rest for a few days.  
  
Afterwards they headed up to the principal, who wasn’t particularly happy about the incident. However, since Isaac had no violent history he was only getting two months detention for his behavior, where Richard and his three friends were getting suspended for a month since they had some history in the school’s records.

  

 

***

  
  
They drove home and picked Noah up on the way. He was pretty freaked out to see Isaac with a cut lip and bruises on his face and arms, and how Lily didn’t seem as cheerful as usual. His eyes widened when he heard what had happened, and he couldn’t help but feel very bad for Lily.  
  
Bella greeted them when they came home, like she always did, and Isaac winced loudly when she jumped up and placed her paws on his bruised stomach. “Bella! That hurts!” he complained, pushing the dog off.  
  
Bella whined softly and instead went over to Noah, panting happily when he rubbed her fur. “Yeah, don’t jump on Isaac when he’s hurt,” Noah told the dog, grinning at her.  
  
Castiel wrapped an arm around Lily and gently led her into the living room when she still seemed upset. “Shhh, it’s alright, Lily.”  
  
Lily sniffled and wiped away her tears, letting Castiel rub her back for comfort and leaned into his touch. She sobbed, completely devastated that the boy she had thought was so nice and understanding only wanted to use her and had manipulated her like that. The worst part was that if Richard had asked her to have sex, Lily was pretty sure that she would have said yes to it.  
  
Castiel seemed to know what she was thinking and pulled her into another hug. “Shh… Don’t think about him anymore, sweetie.”  
  
Dean looked at his daughter in sympathy, feeling angry that this had happened to her. “Yeah, don’t let that prick get to you. He isn’t worth it.” He brushed his tail against hers, hoping to offer comfort. Lily sniffled and returned the gesture.  
  
“But he didn’t care about me at all. He was just trying to… to…” Lily broke, unable to say the words, and buried her face in her papa’s shirt again. “I’ll never trust a guy again,” she sobbed.  
  
“Hey, don’t say that,” Dean told her, watching as Castiel rubbed Lily’s back to soothe her. “Not all guys are like that – I’m not, Adrian’s not, and Isaac’s not. Actually I haven’t ever met a guy who’s done something like that to a girl, or anyone else for that matter.”  
  
Noah stood by the cabinet with Bella, glancing over at Lily and not knowing what to say. He was still shocked that someone would actually try to use another person like that. He hated seeing his family crying, and seeing Lily cry against their papa was unfamiliar to him, and it hurt him deep inside to see it.  
  
“Yes, only a very few people would do such things to others. I’m sure you will soon find someone who sincerely cares about you,” Castiel reassured her, smiling at Lily who was still seeking comfort with him.  
  
Isaac twitched awkwardly. “Yeah, they’re right… Not everyone is like Richard. And you can always find a girl to be with; they usually aren’t as big jerks as Richard and his friends are.”  
  
Lily huffed out a laugh and pulled away from Castiel to wipe her eyes. “Yeah, I guess… Thanks,” she told them.  
  
Dean grinned. “Come here,” he said, opening his arms and grinned wider when she went over and let herself be pulled into a tight hug. “Forget about that asshole and slap him next time you see him.”  
  
Isaac grinned. “She already did.”  
  
Everyone’s eyes widened, and Dean pulled away to stare at Lily in surprise. “Really?” Lily blushed and looked to the floor, nodding weakly. “Ha! I knew you had it in you,” Dean grinned, hugging her again to the point Lily laughed and begged him to let go.  
  
“Can I prank the hell out of his ass when he returns to school?” Isaac asked.  
  
“Yeah, prank him all you want and make sure he’s properly humiliated, and his friends too,” Dean said. He grinned down at Lily who was still laughing at pushing at him to get away.  
  
Castiel watched them with a smile, glad that Lily had cheered up a bit even though she was still sad.  
  
Noah cheered, grinning happily now that Lily seemed happier too. “Can we have ice cream for dessert?” he asked all of sudden, making the others look down at him in surprise.  
  
Isaac laughed. “That’s my line! Ow.” He winced when his laugh made his bruises hurt, and Castiel gave him a sympathetic smile.  
  
“Oh yes, I want ice cream too,” Lily grinned. Her eyes were still red from crying but she felt a little more cheerful now.  
  
Dean stared between them before groaning and giving in. “Fine. If you eat everything that’s on your plates from the real food, then you can have ice cream.”  
  
The kids cheered happily before going over to watch some TV. Lily was still a bit quieter than usual and got sad looks on her face, but Noah tried cheering her up the best he could. Isaac had trouble finding a position where his body didn’t feel sore, and he glanced over at his twin every now and then to see how she was doing.

  

 

***

  
  
After dinner and the kids had gone to bed, Castiel cleaned up the couch table which was full of the kids’ school books, Noah’s toys, Bella’s chew toy, and a few other random things. He was tired from a long day at work and from the things that had happened. Being worried about his children exhausted him, but he was grateful that Isaac had picked up on the situation before Richard got to lay a hand on Lily. He didn’t want to picture what would have happened if Lily had slept with the guy and then found out about his true nature afterwards. It would have completely devastated her.  
  
Castiel looked up when Dean came in after having been outside on the terrace a bit with Bella. The dog went around the room, quickly finding the chew toy that Castiel had just put back on the floor, and began chewing on it immediately. Castiel frowned when Dean came into the room, looking exhausted and like he had a lot of things on his mind. Reaching out through their bond, Castiel could feel that Dean was feeling angry as well as guilty.  
  
“Dean? What is it?” the angel asked, walking over to him.  
  
Dean looked up at him before sighing. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”  
  
“No it isn’t. Tell me.”  
  
Dean hesitated before exhaling deeply. “It’s just… Why are our kids always the ones to get picked on? I mean, not a single one of them hasn’t tried getting some racist remark thrown in their face, or have kids discriminate or insult them at school, or otherwise just being treated like complete trash. Even human hybrids don’t get discriminated or hated on as much as angel/demon hybrids do! It just… it’s fucking frustrating, not to mention unfair.”  
  
Castiel’s wings drooped slightly behind his back and he lowered his gaze. “I know. I’ve been thinking the same. But we’ve known this from the very beginning, Dean; that our children would be different and would not have it easy.”  
  
“I know. But it still pisses me off,” Dean growled lightly. “Why can’t angels and demons be together and have kids without everyone thinking it’s disgusting and outrageous? Even relationships with humans have never been as frowned upon as ours. God, it pisses me off so much. Especially since I know that if I hadn’t met you… I would have been the same as all those bullies and racists that are harassing our kids.” He stared at the floor, and his wings drooped guilty behind him. “Heck, I _was_ like that once,” he muttered, growling at himself.  
  
Castiel’s heart ached as he listened to the amount of self-hatred in Dean’s voice. He took a step forward, standing directly in front of Dean, and reached his hand up and placed it on Dean’s shoulder. “Dean Winchester. You should stop feeling so much hate for yourself. Yes, you were a racist once, and yes, you have treated me with hatred and racism when we first met, but you are not that person anymore. Even back then you were good at heart, as was your father, and not many other racists can say the same.” He ignored the protest that was about to come from Dean’s mouth and went on. “When we first decided to have children we knew what was waiting; bullies, racists, fights… But our children have all survived it and grown strong. No one gets through life unscarred. It isn’t easy for me either to see our children hurt and suffer, but I’m still glad that we had them. I’m just grateful that we were able to have children together in the first place, and that they turned out healthy.”  
  
Dean huffed out a small laugh at the last comment. “Yeah, me too.”  
  
Castiel gave him a small smile. “I think you have done a good job making up for the years were you have treated angels with little respect. You are a very admirable person and demon.”  
  
Dean blushed slightly, shifting awkwardly on his feet. “Thanks, Cas… And you’re a very admirable angel.”  
  
Castiel chuckled and placed both his hands on Dean’s chest, smiling when Dean put his hands on his hips in return. They leaned in for a kiss, humming against each other’s lips and let the kiss deepen. It was intimate, sweet, and passionate all at the same time, and Dean’s tail curled happily around Cas’ thigh.  
  
When they pulled apart they rested their foreheads together, lazily playing with a few of the other’s feathers and admiring the difference between them. Suddenly Dean let out a soft, amused chuckle and said, “I hope Isaac makes that guy’s life a living hell at school for what he did to Lily.”  
  
Castiel’s lip curled into a small smirk. “I’m sure he will.”  
  
Dean grinned. “Yeah, I wish I could be there to see it.” He moved his hand down, taking Castiel’s hand in his own. “Let’s head to bed, shall we?”  
  
Castiel nodded. “Yes, I agree with that idea.”  
  
They headed upstairs together, hoping that Lily would be alright when Richard returned to school in a month from now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dog’s name “Bella” has nothing to do with Bela from the show, just so you know. I just like the name, that’s all. Hope you enjoyed the Lily and Isaac centered chapter, it was quite challenging to write.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	64. Chapter 64

**October 2038 (Castiel is 49, Dean is 50, Eden is 25, Adrian is 22, the twins are 17 (almost 18), Noah is 12, Jason is 26 years old).**  
  
Four weeks passed and Lily was doing somewhat better. She had been a little sad and hurt for a while after the incident with Richard, and Isaac had told Dean and Castiel that he had seen her avoid most of the guys at school lately. She didn’t usually hang out with many guys, but there had been an incident where a guy had asked her for directions and she had just excused herself and kept walking, not wanting to talk to him. Castiel was worried about Lily’s trust issues towards males, but he hoped it would pass soon. She just needed time.  
  
Dean and Castiel picked up the kids after work and drove home. Everyone was glad that it was Friday and that they could finally relax for two days until work and school began again. Adrian came home for the weekend because his birthday was two days ago on the 20th of October which fell on a Wednesday that year, so his family was going to celebrate it for him on Friday instead, and Mary and John would come over on Saturday.  
  
Eden and Jason dropped by at 5pm to celebrate Adrian’s birthday with them and because they hadn’t visited them for a month already.  
  
“Happy belated birthday, Adrian,” Eden smiled when she and Jason entered the house and went into the living room. She pulled her little brother into a tight hug which he returned.  
  
“Thanks, Eden.” Adrian smiled, hugging his older sister back and entwining their tails. They were standing in the living room and the others stood behind him and watched them with smiles on their faces.  
  
They pulled apart and Eden gave her brother a loving smile, briefly cupping his cheek and chuckled when he blushed a bit. Jason smiled and went forward to congratulate and hug Adrian as well while Eden went around to greet the others.  
  
“Still can’t believe that Adrian is 22 already,” Dean spoke after Eden had hugged them all. “He still acts like a brat sometimes.”  
  
“Hey,” Adrian protested, scowling at his dad. “Isaac is worse than me.”  
  
“Am not!” Isaac blurted in defense.  
  
Castiel chuckled at Isaac before looking at Eden and Jason. “How are you doing?”  
  
Eden beamed. “We’re good. We just got a cat about five weeks ago. Her name is Trixie, but she’s staying home by herself this weekend since we don’t want to bring her here. She’s kinda scared of dogs,” she said, smiling down at Bella and patting her as the dog stood next to her. Bella bumped into their wings a lot when she walked past them or stood next to them, and Eden twitched her wing a bit when Bella’s wagging tail kept colliding with it. “But she’s got plenty of food, and our neighbor whom we are good friends with is gonna come over tomorrow and give Trixie some water and make sure she still has food.”  
  
Noah’s eyes lit up. “You have a cat? Can I see it soon?”  
  
Eden and Jason laughed at him.  
  
“Sure you can,” Jason chuckled.  
  
“Maybe you wanna come over to us for a weekend sometime? Then you can play with Trixie,” Eden said.  
  
Noah beamed. “I’d love to! Can I really stay for a weekend?”  
  
Eden grinned and ruffled his hair. “Of course you can. Jason and I have actually been talking about it. If, of course, dad and papa don’t mind…” She looked over at their parents to see if they had any objections.  
  
“Of course he can stay at your place for a weekend,” Castiel smiled, and Dean nodded next to him.  
  
“Yay!” Noah grinned, jumping in excitement. Adrian and the twins grinned at him.  
  
“I think it’s time to give Adrian his presents, before I have to spend my time cooking dinner,” Castiel spoke.  
  
“I just hope Isaac didn’t get me anything silly this year…” Adrian mumbled, glaring at his little brother who was grinning in mischief.  
  
“Silly presents? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Isaac grinned, playing innocent.  
  
“You gave me one of your stinky socks as a present last year…” Lily grumbled, crossing her arms while giving Isaac a disapproving glare.  
  
Eden laughed and Jason’s eyes widened in shock. “Seriously?” he asked.  
  
“Hey! It was just a prank present – don’t forget that I also gave you some romantic movie you’d been pining for for months,” Isaac reminded her.  
  
“Yeah, but still. Took me ages to forget that nasty smell!” Lily groaned.  
  
“Yeah, it was pretty gross,” Dean murmured. “Now, let’s get those presents opened already.”  
  
They went over to sit on the couch where they had put all of Adrian’s presents on the couch table. Eden and Jason sat down in the two chairs next to the couch, sitting across from Adrian and observed with excitement as he opened the presents. They watched as Adrian opened the presents which consisted of various things like socks, t-shirts, a few games and movies that he had wished for, new bed sheets, an external hard disk, some money, and two oven gloves which Noah had decorated with paint by himself. Adrian was less thrilled when he opened the last present – which stated on it that it was from Isaac – and saw that it was a porn movie. The cover was filled with women with big, come-covered boobs and an alpha angel with a big cock, and Adrian groaned and turned his head to glare at Isaac who was completely cracking up next to him. “Jeez, Isaac… Why are you giving me this?”  
  
Dean snatched the movie from Adrian’s hand to see what it was since Adrian was trying to hide it, and everyone gasped when they saw it. Noah was sitting next to Dean and his eyes went impossibly wide when he saw the cover, and a bright blush covered his cheeks as he stared at the big cock on it. He hadn’t really seen any porn magazines or anything before because whenever he thought of looking at one he would feel too embarrassed to, and he was downright shocked when staring at the explicit cover.  
  
“Oh my god, Isaac!” Lily blurted, groaning loudly, but she couldn’t hold back the laughter that came afterwards.  
  
Dean and the others laughed loudly, and Castiel blushed and quickly covered the movie with his hand to shield the image from Noah who was still staring at it.  
  
“This isn’t funny, Isaac!” Castiel scolded him.  
  
“I think it is! Your faces are all too fucking priceless!” Isaac laughed. “I should have filmed this!”  
  
“Jeez,” Adrian muttered, rolling his eyes and blushing slightly.  
  
“Now that you don’t have a girlfriend anymore, you need something else to excite you!” Isaac grinned. He yelped and quickly got off the couch when Adrian attempted to smack him. Bella went over to Isaac when he got up, wagging her tail and nudged his leg with her muzzle, and he reached down and petted her behind the ear.  
  
“How did you even buy that? You aren’t 18 yet,” Jason pointed out after he had stopped laughing his ass off.  
  
“I have connections,” Isaac smirked.  
  
Eden giggled with amusement. “Typical Isaac.”  
  
Dean laughed and handed the movie back to Adrian who hesitantly took it and turned the backside up and put his new bed sheets on top of it on the couch table so that no one could see it. It wasn’t that Adrian didn’t watch porn, because he did, but it was way too awkward to receive a porn movie as a present from his own little brother and have his family witness it.  
  
“Poor Noah looks pretty horrified by it,” Eden pointed out and looked at Noah who sat frozen on the couch with his eyes still wide open.  
  
Isaac snorted. “He’s 12; it’s about time he sees what an alpha’s cock looks like.”  
  
Castiel scowled over at him. “I don’t think porn is the same as reality, though.”  
  
Isaac grinned. “You watch porn, papa?”  
  
Castiel blushed furiously and Dean laughed at him before getting up from the couch.  
  
“Okay, enough laughing for now. We should get started with dinner,” Dean said, reaching out his hand to Castiel and helped the angel up from the couch. They were about to walk away from the couch when Eden suddenly stood up and stopped them. They stared back at her with puzzled faces.  
  
“Um, Jason and I have some news for you, so I was hoping you could all spend two minutes of your time listening?” Eden said, glancing at her family. Jason twitched from where he was standing next to her, and he grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze. She looked up at him in adoration, brushing her wing against his body.  
  
“Of course, what is it?” Castiel prompted, feeling a little curious now.  
  
“Yeah, what is it?” Adrian asked. He, Lily, and Noah were the only ones still sitting on the couch, where all the others were standing up now.  
  
Eden shifted nervously as everyone stared at her, waiting for her to talk, and she glanced briefly up at Jason be looking at them all. “Jason and I are having a baby soon,” she said, smiling at them. She put her free hand on her abdomen, resting it over the place where her baby was growing inside of her.  
  
Everyone gasped in surprise and stared at her in disbelief. Dean and Castiel both froze and widened their eyes at her, glancing from her face and down to her still flat stomach.  
  
“No way!” Isaac blurted, gaping at her.  
  
“Oooh, that’s so awesome!” Lily exclaimed, grinning widely.  
  
Eden smiled shyly and glanced down at her feet, but she looked up when Castiel came over to her. The angel smiled warmly at her and his eyes were almost tearing up.  
  
“I’m so happy for you, Eden. Congratulations,” Castiel said, pulling his daughter into a tight, loving hug.  
  
Eden smiled, returning the hug. “Thank you, papa,” she murmured into his shirt, and curled her tail happily around his leg.  
  
Noah grinned, bouncing a little on the couch. “That’s so nice!”  
  
“Yeah, I was kinda expecting that to happen soon,” Adrian smiled. He got up from the couch together with Lily so that they could go over and congratulate Eden and Jason. Since Dean and Cas were blocking their access to Eden, they went around the table and congratulated Jason first, grinning when Jason blushed in embarrassment as they hugged and congratulated him. Isaac stood for a while, staring between them in disbelief before slowly coming over to them.  
  
Castiel pulled away from the hug and cupped Eden’s face, staring at her face with a proud smile. He almost couldn’t believe that his oldest daughter was going to have a baby of her own soon, and he felt his eyes water with happy tears. She smiled back at him, and Castiel caressed her cheeks while looking at her. “Look at you… all grown up,” he smiled.  
  
“I know,” Eden said, giving him a loving but somewhat sad smile. She had had a good childhood and sometimes she really missed living at home with her parents and siblings. She missed messing around with her siblings every day, cooking with her papa after a long day in school, playing with her daddy and sitting on his shoulders while he carried her around, but she couldn’t do that anymore.  
  
Castiel smiled at her once more time before pulling away. He went over to Jason and gave him a wide smile before pulling him into a tight hug, wishing him congratulations as well. Jason was all proud and kind of awkward, and he hugged Castiel back and was glad that the angel had responded well to the news.  
  
Eden glanced over at Dean who looked really conflicted. His tail and hands curled and uncurled by his side, and he kind of looked like he wanted to go forward and hug and congratulate them, but at the same time he also looked a bit like he was in denial. Finally Dean seemed to snap out of it. He looked back at Eden who was watching him cautiously before grinning widely at her. “Come here!” Dean grinned, pulling Eden into a tight hug. His daughter yelped in surprise, not expecting that at all. Dean grinned and rocked their bodies gently, tightening his arms around her. “Congrats on the baby. I can’t quite believe it, but I’ve seen the happy smiles you’ve shared with Jason since the two of you walked in the door today, and that’s all I need to see; that you are happy.”  
  
Eden grinned, tightening her arms around her father and buried her face in his shirt. “Thank you, daddy,” she said, letting out a small sob when all sorts of emotions overwhelmed her. A tear ran down her cheek, but it wasn’t a sad tear – it was a happy tear. She was happy that her parents had taken the news well, and happy because now her pregnancy suddenly felt so more real after having told her family about it.  
  
Dean and Eden pulled away, and Dean gave his daughter a proud smile and caressed her cheek lovingly before going over to Jason.  
  
Jason swallowed when Dean stared at him with a very stern expression on his face, and the human felt slightly nervous for a moment.  
  
“You do know your responsibilities just got doubled, right?” Dean said.  
  
“Of course I do,” Jason answered, staring back at him.  
  
Dean nodded quietly. “Good,” he said. “Now, come here.” He pulled Jason into a breath-taking hug, grinning as he gave his son-in-law a hard pat in the back.  
  
The others grinned at the scene, and Castiel was pleased at the way Dean had handled the news. He had been pretty nervous about how Dean would react when Eden once told them that she was pregnant, and he was both proud and glad to see Dean accepting it with a positive attitude. They both loved and trusted Jason and knew he wasn’t going to let Eden down, and it made it easier for them both to accept and be happy about Eden and Jason’s baby.  
  
Eden’s siblings came over to hug and congratulate her as well, and she smiled as she hugged them back.  
  
Noah came over to her when the others had congratulated her, hugging her tightly but not as tightly as usual because he didn’t want to hurt her stomach. When he pulled away he cast a small glance at her stomach before asking, “When is the baby gonna be born?”  
  
“Yeah, how far along are you?” Lily asked curiously.  
  
Eden smiled and blushed slightly. “I’m only about seven weeks along now, so the baby will first be born in June next year.”  
  
Adrian stared at her stomach. “It’s kind of weird to imagine that you’re gonna have a baby soon… and I’m gonna be an uncle.”  
  
Eden grinned and rubbed her stomach. “I know, it’s kinda weird for me too.”  
  
“A baby of an angel/demon hybrid and a human? Wonder what that’s gonna look like…” Isaac said, pondering about it.  
  
“Well, my baby’s gonna look a hell of a lot better than you,” Eden told him, turning her head to stare at him.  
  
Everyone laughed out loud and Isaac grumbled at her.  
  
“Is it a boy or a girl?” Noah asked her curiously.  
  
Eden chuckled and ruffled his hair fondly. “I don’t know yet. It’ll be a while before they can tell.”  
  
“Really? Oh…” Noah said, sounding a bit disappointed. He stared at her stomach for a bit and asked, “Can you feel it yet?”  
  
“No, not yet. But I think it won’t be many months before I can,” Eden told him. She patted Bella when the dog came over to her again. Bella was walking between all of them, seeking attention wherever she could.  
  
“Yes, it won’t be long before you can feel it, and you should look forward to it,” Castiel smiled. “And now I have to prepare dinner if we are going to be eating anything tonight.” He brushed his wing against Eden’s in a loving gesture before going over to the kitchen, and Dean joined him.  
  
Castiel was cooking pork, vegetables, and fried potatoes for dinner since he knew Adrian liked that a lot. So he quickly began getting the meat ready for the oven while the children continued chatting in the living room. He looked up when Dean came over and wrapped his arms around him from behind, pressing himself against his back.  
  
“We’re gonna be grandparents…” Dean murmured, moving his hands up to rub and caress the angel’s stomach and slid his hands under his shirt.  
  
Castiel leaned his head back against Dean’s shoulder, smiling. “I know, but it was going to happen sooner or later. I’m just glad you did not freak out about it.”  
  
“Freak out? Me? Never,” Dean grinned, nipping at Cas’ earlobe teasingly.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Will you help me with dinner or not?”  
  
“Mmm, of course I will,” Dean purred. He pulled back and gave Cas a playful slap on the ass, grinning when the angel let out a soft yelp of surprise.  
  
Meanwhile the others had sat down on the couch, and Eden sat between Jason and Noah. Noah kept staring at her stomach in fascination and grinned at her when she looked at him, and it made her feel a little self-conscious. Jason’s hand was resting possessively on her thigh, and she blushed a bit when the others stared at it.  
  
“How’s your new job going?” Adrian asked her.  
  
“It’s going great. Everyone at the clinic is so nice, and most of the clients are too. I’ve only had a few incidents so far with racists who didn’t want me to treat their pets,” Eden said, smiling at Bella who was sitting between her and Noah’s legs on the floor.  
  
“Fucking racists…” Isaac muttered, crossing his arms and sinking into the couch.  
  
“Did you have to kill any animals yet?” Noah asked. He wasn’t too fond of the idea of Eden putting animals to sleep.  
  
Eden expression saddened. “Yeah… But only the ones who were old or sick. I helped them out of their misery, but it was still really tough to do it.” Jason’s hand squeezed her thigh softly to comfort her.  
  
“I can imagine that…” Lily murmured.  
  
“So how are your lives? Anything interesting?” Eden asked, looking at them curiously.  
  
“Nah, same as usual for me,” Adrian said, leaning back into the couch.  
  
“You haven’t banged Natalie yet?” Isaac asked, giving him a teasing grin.  
  
“Would you shut up about that already? She’s a _friend,_ ” Adrian growled and glared at him.  
  
The others laughed at them and Eden turned her attention to Lily. “What about you? I heard about that boy from your school… I’m so sorry about that. I would totally punch all his teeth out if I saw him.”  
  
Lily chuckled softly before her face turned kind of sad. “Yeah… I thought I had gotten over the worst, but Richard is coming back to school on Monday and I don’t know how to act around him when I see him again in music class…” She folded her hands in her lap, staring at them absently.  
  
Adrian looked at her from where he was sitting between her and Isaac, and he moved his tail a few inches to the side to touch Lily’s. “Just ignore him and don’t pay him any attention. If he says anything either give him a good comeback or just ignore him completely.”  
  
“Yeah, and certainly don’t let him see you cry,” Eden said, staring at her sister in sympathy.  
  
Lily nodded quietly, still staring into her lap. “Yeah… thanks.”  
  
Dean and Castiel came over to them once the meat was cooking on its own. Dean had brought some beers over which he offered to Jason, Adrian, and Isaac. Isaac was only 17 but he was allowed to have a few drinks when he was home. Lily didn’t really like beer so Dean hadn’t brought one for her, and Eden was pregnant so he didn’t want her to drink either. Castiel had taken some glasses and a big bottle of coke over for the others, and they immediately began pouring up for themselves. Dean and Castiel sat down in the two chairs next to the couch since the kids were all occupying the couch, and Castiel looked over at Eden curiously before asking, “Did you see an ob/gyn yet? It’s important to talk to one from the beginning, especially since it is your first baby.”  
  
Eden grinned and placed her hand on her abdomen again, an unconscious gesture that Castiel had also been doing a lot when he was pregnant. “Yes, we have. The same one you’ve always had; Charlie Bradbury.”  
  
Dean chocked on the beer and coughed. “What? Charlie is your ob/gyn?” he asked. Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise.  
  
“Who’s Charlie?” Isaac frowned.  
  
“I think she was papa’s ob/gyn… So she’s the one that helped him give birth when he had us,” Lily explained, and stared over at Eden in surprise.  
  
“Charlie’s nice,” Noah smiled, remembering having met her a few years ago when he went with Dean and Castiel to the hospital.  
  
Eden laughed at their reactions. “Yeah, it’s a bit weird, but she’s one the best in town, we heard. And she really is very nice.” She turned her head and smiled at Jason, and wrapped her tail around his lower leg while they sat next to each other.  
  
“Yeah, I like her a lot,” Jason smiled.  
  
“I’m glad you chose her. She’s always been more than nice to me,” Castiel said, smiling.  
  
“Did you tell Jo and Tom about this yet?” Dean asked, referring to Eden’s pregnancy.  
  
“No… not yet. I was kind of saving that for later ‘cause my mom is gonna totally freak out…” Jason murmured, rolling his eyes at the thought of Jo screaming in excitement and kissing his cheeks for hours.  
  
Adrian chuckled. “I can totally imagine that.”  
  
They sat for a while, chatting and talking and sharing news. Noah wasn’t all that interested in some of the things they talked about, but he enjoyed the moments where all his siblings were gathered at once.  
  
Eden got up to help Castiel with the vegetables when it was time to cook them, while the others were still laughing by the couch table.  
  
“Eden, you should be with the others. Dean can help me cook,” Castiel told her, not wanting her to spend her time cooking when she finally came by to visit them again.  
  
“I don’t mind, and I enjoy cooking with you, papa,” Eden told him sincerely and grabbed the bag of frozen wok vegetables from his hand and poured the contents out into a pan to fry them.  
  
Castiel smiled and let their wings brush together in a loving gesture, making Eden grin in return. “Are you excited yet about the baby?” he asked. He got another pan ready to fry the slices of potato in it, pouring generous amounts of margarine into it first.  
  
“Of course I am,” Eden beamed. “But also a little nervous about being a parent. Charlie signed us up for that parenting course that she offers for all her clients who are expecting their first baby, so Jason and I will learn all about it, I guess. But it’s not like I don’t know how to change a diaper; I’ve helped you change the twins’ and Noah’s diapers plenty of times before. But I don’t think Jason has really tried it before…”  
  
Castiel chuckled. “Dean and I attended the same course when we were expecting you. It was quite interesting… And Dean failed multiple times when he was asked to put a diaper on a doll. It was quite amusing to watch him curse and blame the diaper and the doll for being stupid.”  
  
Eden laughed, picturing it in her head. “I can imagine that,” she grinned. “Say, will you and dad help me buy some of the baby stuff? Not really sure what’s good to have and what’s not, and all that…”  
  
“Of course we will,” Castiel smiled.  
  
They looked up when Noah jumped over to them. “Can I help cook?”  
  
“Sure. You can help me stir in the vegetables,” Eden told him, stepping a bit aside to let Noah have space.  
  
Noah eagerly began stirring in them, and after a few moments he glanced back at Eden. “Aren’t you scared about having the baby? It’s gonna hurt pretty bad when it comes out, isn’t it?”  
  
Eden laughed softly. “Yeah, I’m a bit scared, but the birth is many months from now. And I think if it really was _that_ bad, then papa wouldn’t have had five children.” She looked at Castiel, silently hoping he would tell her she was right.  
  
“Well, I had not counted on having twins, so that was one birth more than I signed up for… And Noah was a little accident, so…” Castiel looked at Eden and chuckled when she swallowed nervously. “But I’ve survived it, even though it did hurt. And you and I are anatomically different, so I don’t know for sure how it feels for a female.”  
  
“Charlie said it should feel more or less the same…” Eden murmured. “Jeez, papa, now you’ve made me scared!” she groaned, shoving him lightly with her wing.  
  
Castiel laughed fondly at her. “I’m sorry. But you really don’t have to be that scared. Once you get to hold your newborn in your arms the pain is more or less forgotten,” he promised.  
  
Eden seemed to relax at those words, and Noah grinned up at her. “I’m excited to see the baby! If it’s a girl she might look like you, and if it’s a boy maybe he’ll look like Jason.”  
  
“Maybe,” Eden smiled, rubbing her stomach absently while thinking about it. “What about you, Noah? Do you wanna have babies too someday?”  
  
Noah blushed like mad and turned his attention back to the vegetables. “I don’t know… I-I think so…”  
  
“Aww, you’re blushing,” Eden teased, grinning at him. It only made Noah blush even more and try to hide, and Castiel watched Noah with a fond smile and reached out to run a hand through his hair with affection.  
  


 

***

  
  
After dinner and spending time with their family, Eden and Jason went upstairs to Eden’s old room, planning to watch a movie before going to sleep. Noah went to bed at 9:30 and Adrian and the twins went up after 10.  
  
Castiel took care of some laundry before deciding it was time to go to bed. He was tired from work and from being social, but he couldn’t help but smile while folding the clothes in the laundry room. The news of Eden’s baby made him happy – happy that Eden and Jason seemed happy together and wanted to have a family, and happy because he was looking forward to seeing his first grandchild. He didn’t feel old enough to be a grandparent yet though, and it still felt a little surreal in his mind.  
  
After finishing with the laundry Castiel entered the living room and saw Dean fighting with Bella over one of her chew toys.  
  
“That’s a good girl!” Dean cooed at the dog, grinning as she growled playfully and refused to give him the toy. “Wanna give it to daddy? No?” he said when the dog still refused, and was tugging and pulling at the toy and trying to get it out of Dean’s hand. Dean straightened up. “Bella. Release,” he said, his voice more firm and authoritative now, and the dog immediately released the toy and sat back, panting as she stared up at him. “Good girl,” he smirked, giving her a treat from his pocket which she eagerly chewed down.  
  
Castiel watched them curiously, tilting his head slightly at Dean as he watched him. “What was that about?” he asked.  
  
“Just teaching the dog some commands,” Dean replied, grinning at the dog.  
  
“Mmm.” Castiel walked over, standing next to Dean and looked down at Bella. “I wish it worked on alpha demons too…”  
  
“Hey! You saying you wanna teach me commands?” Dean asked, acting offended but still had an amused grin on his face.  
  
An impish smirk titled Castiel’s lips. “It could come in handy.”  
  
Dean let out a playful growl and grabbed Castiel by putting one hand on his hip and the other on his lower back and leaned himself over him, forcing Castiel to bend his back. “I’ll teach _you_ commands and make you come just by having me tell you to do so,” he said, a small growl making his voice deeper. “How would you like that?” he purred, breathing against the angel’s ear.  
  
Castiel shuddered as a spark of lust ran through his body, making him moan softly. He stared back into Dean’s green eyes, swallowing softly. “It could be interesting.”  
  
Dean chuckled, stepping back and let Castiel straighten up again. Bella let a soft noise, making them both look down at her and Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, we haven’t forgotten about you. Go to your basket, Bella, it’s time to sleep.”  
  
Bella wandered off, knowing the words ‘go to your basket’ meant she should go there. Dean had been teaching her quite a few commands and she was pretty easy to train.  
  
“Wanna head to bed?” Dean asked, looking at Castiel.  
  
Castiel nodded. “Yes, I’m very sleepy…”  
  
All of sudden Noah came running down the stairs, crying out, “Daddy, daddy!” He burst into the living room wearing only his nightgown and looked distressed.  
  
Dean and Castiel pulled away, staring over at Noah in alert.  
  
“What is it? What’s wrong?” Dean asked, fearing that something had happened.  
  
“There’s a big spider on the wall next to my bed! It’s all black and big, and I don’t _ever_ wanna go in there again!” Noah complained, shivering in disgust.  
  
Castiel chuckled when Dean rolled his eyes and sighed heavily in relief when it turned out there was nothing to worry about anyway.  
  
“Jeez, I thought it was something serious…” Dean groaned.  
  
“It _is_ serious! The spider is _big!_ Please make it go away, dad!” Noah whined desperately.  
  
Dean chuckled and went over to him. “Alright, fine. Daddy to the rescue,” he grinned, going into the entrance hall and headed up the stairs while Noah followed him.  
  
Castiel shook his head and chuckled fondly before turning off the lights downstairs and made sure all doors were locked. Then he went upstairs and saw Noah waiting by the top of the stairs, too scared to go near his room.  
  
Noah let out a loud yelp and hid behind Castiel when Dean came out of his room with the dead spider wrapped in a paper towel, making mocking spooky noises as he came over to them and threatened to throw the spider in their feathers. Castiel yelped too, running around the bars that surrounded the staircase to get as far away from Dean as possible, and Noah screeched in horror and followed him. Dean was laughing his ass off, still stalking them around the staircase.  
  
“Dean! Stop that!” Castiel growled, desperate to keep a good distance between himself and Dean. He used his wing to shield Noah in an unconscious gesture because his instincts told him to protect Noah – even from a nasty dead spider that Dean was mocking them with.  
  
Suddenly the twins and Adrian opened their doors and came out into the hallway, looking confused and slightly alerted.  
  
“What’s going on?” Adrian asked, sounding alarmed.  
  
“Yeah, what are you guys doing?” Isaac asked, wearing only some sweat pants and a t-shirt.  
  
Lily stood in her doorway, wearing her nightgown and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Her eyes widened in horror when Dean came over to her with a big, dead spider wrapped in a paper towel. “Nooo! Get away from me!” she screeched, shutting her door in Dean’s face and locked it.  
  
Dean just threw his head back and laughed at her reaction.  
  
Isaac’s eyes widened. “Oh, let me see that!” he said, staring at the spider when Dean presented it to him. “Oh, that’s nasty. That’s one damn big motherfucker.” He shivered lightly in disgust.  
  
“Yeah, didn’t die so easily either,” Dean chuckled.  
  
“Really?” Adrian asked, coming over to see as well. Dean laughed at them, finding it funny how they were curious when Cas, Lily, and Noah were all freaked out beyond belief.  
  
“Don’t look at it!” Noah yelled at them from the staircase, horrified that Isaac and Adrian actually wanted to see it.  
  
Eden and Jason came out of her Eden’s room now, staring between them in confusion. “What’s going on?” Jason asked.  
  
“Dad caught a big, nasty spider!” Isaac grinned.  
  
 _“Eek!”_ Eden screeched and ran back into her room, shutting the door immediately and didn’t care that Jason was still out in the hallway.  
  
Jason laughed. “You’re such a pussy, Eden!” he yelled at her door, laughing even more when she told him to go to hell.  
  
Dean, Isaac, and Adrian were all laughing now, finding Eden’s reaction amusing. Lily had taken a peek out her door but she quickly went back inside and locked it when she saw that Dean was still holding the spider.  
  
Castiel groaned, rolling his eyes when Dean, Isaac, and Adrian were staring at the spider in fascination. “Just get rid of it already! It’s disgusting that you are all staring at it.”  
  
Dean grinned at him. “Sure you don’t wanna kiss it, Cas?” he asked, reaching it out towards him and took a few steps closer.  
  
Castiel took a quick step back. “Dean, I swear to god if you bring that thing just _one_ step closer to me, you will not get to touch me for three months,” he growled, glaring Dean down.  
  
Dean immediately stopped and pulled his hand back, his eyes widening. “Yeah, okay, I’ll throw it away…”  
  
Noah blushed, knowing exactly what Cas meant with his words, and Isaac barked out a laugh.  
  
“Way to go, papa,” Isaac grinned. Adrian chuckled next to him.  
  
Castiel kept a close eye on Dean as the demon headed over to the stairs to go down and get rid of the spider, and Noah hid behind his wings, not trusting his dad not to try anything again.  
  
Jason told them goodnight and headed back inside Eden’s room, and Lily finally came out after the spider was gone.  
  
“I don’t know if I wanna sleep in there tonight… what if there’s more of them?” Noah said, scared to go into his room now.  
  
Castiel sighed. “I know, I would be scared too…”  
  
Adrian smiled over at Noah and said, “Wanna sleep in my room tonight? I’ll probably be on my laptop for another hour or so, but you usually fall asleep easily. I have a sleeping bag you can use if you want.”  
  
Noah’s face lit up like a Christmas tree when being offered to sleep in Adrian’s room. He enjoyed spending time with Adrian and he missed his brother when he wasn’t home. “Really?” he grinned. “I’d love to! And I love sleeping bags!”  
  
Adrian grinned at him. “Alright then, but don’t snore.”  
  
“You too,” Noah said, giving him a small glare that made Adrian laugh.  
  
“I wanna sleep in Adrian’s room too…” Isaac murmured, and Lily laughed next to him.  
  
Adrian flipped him the bird, saying, “No chance in hell; you fart all night.”  
  
“I do not!”  
  
“Yeah you do…” Lily murmured.  
  
“Traitor!” Isaac growled at her.  
  
Castiel shook his head, smiling at his children’s interaction and watched as Noah went with Adrian into his room. He said goodnight to the twins once more as they headed back into their rooms, and greeted Dean when the demon came back after having thrown the spider away.  
  
“Noah’s sleeping in Adrian’s room tonight, but I think you better search his room tomorrow to see if there are more of those things in there,” Castiel told him.  
  
“Jeez, what’s the big deal with spiders? That species isn’t even poisonous,” Dean said.  
  
“They are disgusting and creepy, and I don’t want them in our house,” Castiel grumbled.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes while chuckling. “Fine, I’ll search his room tomorrow. But let’s head to bed now.”  
  
Castiel nodded and they went into their bedroom together. Castiel made Dean search the room quickly for spiders since he suddenly felt a little paranoid about it, and he scowled and got angry at Dean when he made fun of him for it.  
  
The bedroom turned out to be spider-free except for one tiny little spider in the corner, and Castiel could finally fall asleep without any worries on his mind.  
  
It took a while for them to fall asleep that night since they kept thinking about Eden having her first baby. It was a big event and they were excited for it. After thinking about it for a while they both fall asleep, lying side by side and with Dean’s hand on top of Castiel’s.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of the fluffiest chapters I’ve ever written… It turned out to a bit of a filler, but I just needed a chapter in which Eden tells Dean and Cas about her pregnancy. There’s a time jump in the next chapter and Eden will have her baby, so hopefully that will be more interesting :) Also won’t be long before the twins go to college and Noah starts in high school… There will be a nice amount of focus on Noah’s story when he begins in high school, but still with Destiel moments and smut of course.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	65. Chapter 65

**May 2039 (Castiel is 49 (almost 50), Dean is 51, Eden is 25 (almost 26), Adrian is 22, the twins are 18, Noah is 13, Jason is 26, Emma is 21 (almost 22) Jo is 50, Tom is 52 years old).**  
  
In late May Eden was just about to have her baby. It was a baby boy and he was estimated to be born on the 11th June. She and Jason were both looking forward to it and had already prepared a room for the baby and had bought all the equipment they needed. Their parents had helped them buy most of it and some of the things had been given to them as presents.  
  
In the weekend at the end of May, about two weeks before Eden’s due date, Noah came over to Eden and Jason’s apartment to stay there from Friday evening until Sunday afternoon. He was eager to spend the weekend with them, and Eden didn’t mind having her little brother over so soon before she was going to give birth; it helped her nerves a bit to have him around.   
  
After having picked up Noah from Dean and Castiel’s house Friday afternoon, they drove back to the apartment and dropped off his stuff, had dinner together and chatted before driving off to the cinema in the mall. There was a new Disney animated movie that they all wanted to go and see, and Noah was especially excited because he didn’t go to the cinema very often.  
  
Noah had grown a bit since he became a teenager a few weeks ago but he was still short and thin. He was 4’11’’ tall (150cm) and he was likely to grow a bit more over the next few years, but he probably wouldn’t be taller than Eden since it was common for submissives to be short.  
  
Noah walked next to Eden who was holding hands with Jason as they walked through the mall and over to the cinema. The mall was crowded on Friday evening with people using the restaurants, shopping, and going to the cinema, and Jason was being very protective of Eden as they walked. He constantly made sure that no one would accidentally bump into Eden’s belly, and he was ready to grab her instantly in case she should suddenly collapse. Eden’s stomach was large with pregnancy and her back hurt quite a lot, and there had been times where her legs suddenly felt a little weak while she was walking or standing up, so Jason was taking no chances.  
  
“Jeez… And you say your mom is overprotective,” Eden murmured, rolling her eyes at Jason as they walked.  
  
“You’re pregnant with our baby; I have a right to be protective,” Jason insisted.  
  
Noah smiled at them. It always made him happy to see males become tender and protective towards their pregnant mates since he felt that it really showed how much they loved their partner. He had seen other couples in public where the male would possessively caress their partner’s swollen belly, and Jason was also always very tender towards Eden since she got pregnant. He had begun opening doors for her, always making sure she was comfortable, holding her hand a lot, and being very loving towards her. Noah liked seeing that, just he liked it when his parents were sharing loving smiles and tender touches. Some part deep inside him wished that he also had someone in his life to share those kinds of moments with.  
  
They arrived at the ticket sales and Noah looked around at all the candy they were selling in the area next to it. He wasn’t much of a candy-eater compared to Isaac and Lily but he liked eating it once in a while.  
  
When the tickets were ordered, Eden groaned and supported her belly with her hand. “Ugh,” she grunted as an annoyed look covered her face.  
  
“What is it?” Jason asked, immediately appearing by her side.  
  
“I need to pee again…” Eden grumbled.  
  
“But you just went twenty minutes ago.”  
  
“Tell that to the baby!”  
  
“Um, well I gotta go too anyway, and there’s twenty minutes until the movie begins so we have time,” Jason said, supporting Eden and led her towards the bathrooms.  
  
“Do you wanna come?” Eden asked, looking back at Noah.  
  
“No, I already went. I’ll look around at the nearby stores and wait for you,” Noah told her.  
  
“Okay, but don’t get lost,” Eden smiled and let Jason lead her towards the cinema’s bathrooms.  
  
Noah went over to look at all the candy by the cinema before going over to a store next to the cinema’s entrance and looked at the products in the display window. It was a clothing store, and the windows were full of bikinis, underwear, and summer dresses, and Noah stared at them for a bit. They looked nice and he liked the design, but he wouldn’t wear them himself except maybe for some of the panties. He still liked wearing panties since they felt comfortable and felt more right for him to wear than male underwear. He stared at a pair of lace panties which had a very cute design and he found himself tempted to have a pair like that.   
  
Noah looked up when he felt someone staring at him and flinched when he saw his classmate Max standing in front of him all of a sudden, staring back at him with a malicious smirk. Max’s little sister and mother had gone into the store but Max lingered by the entrance and stared at Noah. Max was taller now, his wings were getting more muscled and so was his body, where Noah was still frail and always would be.  
  
“Sorry, freak, but I think even if you wore pretty dresses and bikinis, no one would ever be interested in you, much less want to mate with you. Those rough feathers of yours and your freakish nature are just too much of a turn-off,” Max told him, snickering in amusement over his own words.  
  
Noah flinched at the insulting words and instinctively pulled his wings tighter against his body. He stared back at the boy with hurt, and hoped that Max wouldn’t see just how much the words stung him.  
  
Max did seem to have noticed it, however. “Aww, are you gonna cry?” he mocked, snickering like mad.   
  
Noah didn’t know how to react or whether or not he should throw a comeback in Max’s face. He feared he would only make things worse if he did.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
They both flinched, and Noah looked over his shoulder to see Jason standing behind him, looking angry.  
  
“You better shut that mouth of yours before I put _you_ in that bikini and send you to school like that!” Jason growled, glaring the 13-year-old angel boy down.  
  
Max flinched, taking a step back and staring at Jason with wide eyes.  
  
Noah knew that Max threw insulting and hurtful things in people’s faces without being scared to do so, but when he was confronted with someone who was older and stronger than himself, he was very much a coward. Noah couldn’t help but giggle when Max quickly disappeared into the store to find his mother and sister again, and he turned his head and smiled up at Jason in gratitude. “Thanks.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Jason said, giving him a small smile and reached his hand out to ruffle Noah’s hair a little. “Teenagers these days… I don’t get why they have to be so mean. Do you know that boy?” he asked, looking down at Noah in wonder.  
  
Noah nodded. “Yeah, that’s Max from my class… He’s always saying mean things to me…” he murmured, staring down at his feet and shifting uncomfortably.   
  
“I’m sorry to hear that… But just answer back; he should stop if you do that often enough.”  
  
“But I’m too scared to… Him and his friends are big and I’m small…” Noah absently played with the hem of his shirt, twitching and staring at the floor while listening to the deafening sounds of the mall. He had answered back at Max once, but that had resulted in Max and his two friends cornering him against a wall and threatening him, and Noah really didn’t like conflict or threats so he was too scared to try it again.  
  
“But doing nothing doesn’t help you either,” Jason reminded him kindly, offering him a soft smile. Noah pondered over that for a few seconds before they both looked up when Eden appeared.  
  
“Hey, guys,” Eden said, looking between them with a hand placed on her belly. She was a little alerted when he saw the slightly depressed look on Noah’s face. “Did something happen?”  
  
Jason smiled and came over to her. “Noah met one of his classmates, and that boy was such a brat. I cannot believe kids these days…” He put his hands on Eden’s stomach and stared at it. “I hope our boy won’t be like that…”  
  
“Of course he won’t; I won’t allow it,” Eden said firmly before rubbing her belly with affection. The two of them shared a loving smile before Eden gestured at Noah to come with them over to pick some candy to take with them into the cinema.  
  
  


***

  
  
Noah enjoyed his stay with Eden and Jason in their apartment that weekend. He and Jason played a lot of video games together and Eden joined them sometimes. They had gone for a walk around the neighborhood, played board games together, and had watched movies. Noah was excited when Eden let him put his ear to her stomach and listen to the baby inside. He found it pretty fascinating when he could feel the baby kick his cheek and move under Eden’s skin. It made him wonder what it felt like for Eden.   
  
On Sunday the 29th of May Noah sat on the couch in Eden and Jason’s apartment and watched a movie. They had just had breakfast and Jason was in the nearby kitchen doing the dishes while Eden was watering the flowers.  
  
Eden’s cat Trixie was lying on Noah’s lap, purring and kneading into an old towel that he had placed on his lap so that the cat wouldn’t hurt him or ruin his pants with her claws. Castiel wouldn’t be very thrilled if that happened. Noah petted her and smiled down at the cat every now and then. It was a grey striped cat with white paws and mouth, and she liked Noah a lot. Whenever the family had visited Eden and Jason’s place Trixie preferred to be pet by Noah and Lily, although she did allow the others to pet her as well. She was a little scared of Isaac though, likely because he had a habit of suddenly blurting something out loud and it alerted the cat.  
  
Eden suddenly let out a loud, pained noise, and Noah immediately looked over at her in alarm. He saw her breathing hard and clutching her stomach with her right hand while using her left hand to support herself against the wall.  
  
“Eden? What is it?” Noah immediately got up from the couch and went over to her, scared that something was wrong.  
  
“Ugh, I just… felt a sharp pain in my stomach,” Eden groaned, taking a deep breath. Her wings were tense behind her back in response to the pain, and her tail was twitching next to her leg. “I’ve been feeling many smaller pains since last night, but this one really hurts…”  
  
Noah’s eyes widened and Jason immediately came rushing over to them.  
  
“What is it? What’s wrong?” Jason demanded, sounding worried and panicked.  
  
Eden was about to talk but groaned when another pain appeared in her stomach. “I don’t know… I think the baby might be coming.”  
  
“What?! But it’s not due until two weeks from now!”  
  
“I know, but I’m having contractions right _now!_ ” Eden groaned out. “Just… pack our stuff and drive me to the hospital, please?”  
  
Jason scrambled to comply, running back and forth and looking lost about what to pack first before he quickly ran towards their bedroom and started packing.  
  
“Noah, help me over to the couch, please?” Eden said, holding her arm out for Noah to take a hold of.  
  
Noah swallowed nervously, his eyes wide from panic, before grabbing Eden’s arm and helped her over to sit down on the couch. Eden sighed in relief once she was sitting down, and Noah twitched as he stood in front of her. Trixie had jumped down on the floor and was out of their sight, having gotten confused when Noah had pushed her off and Jason had begun running around like mad.  
  
“Does it still hurt?” Noah asked, staring at his sister in worry.  
  
“Not much right now,” Eden said, inhaling deeply and rubbing her swollen stomach. “I can’t believe this is happening… I thought I was ready, but now I’m just scared…” She swallowed nervously, thinking of the pain that awaited her soon.  
  
Noah stepped closer. “Don’t be scared. Papa said you shouldn’t be scared of it.”  
  
Eden laughed weakly before sighing. “I wish papa was here…”  
  
“Me too. I’m actually kinda scared too… And I don’t know what to do.”  
  
Eden smiled at him. “Just go pack your stuff and come with us to the hospital, and we’ll call dad and papa to meet us there, okay?”  
  
Noah nodded and hurried into the guest room to pack his stuff.  
  
Jason was running around the apartment, cursing and looking stressed, and it didn’t get better when Eden cried out in pain again after a few minutes. He struggled to remember which things were important to bring to the hospital with them, but he was freaking out and his mind was one big mess so he ended up packing useless stuff instead. Eden growled at him to just get ready already after he had run around for ten minutes, and finally they were all ready to leave and hurried out the door and down to the car.  
  
  


***

  
  
When they arrived at the hospital they quickly went over to the maternity ward to meet with Charlie whom they had called before leaving the apartment. It didn’t take long before they ran into her.  
  
Charlie hurried over to them, saying, “You’re a little early, aren’t you, Eden?” she grinned, supporting Eden as they stood in the hallway. Charlie was older now, but her hair was still the same fiery red since she dyed it regularly.  
  
“I guess so. I wasn’t expecting it for another two weeks… And damn, it hurts,” Eden groaned.  
  
Charlie laughed. “Yes, I know that. Let’s get you into a room.” She grabbed Eden gently and began leading her towards a free room. “I see you have Jason and Noah with you. They both look like they’ve seen a ghost,” she chuckled.  
  
“I’m not freaking out,” Jason denied, walking on Eden’s other side and supported her as they went through the hospital’s corridors. Noah walked behind them, feeling quite nervous and helpless about the situation, and every time Eden let out a pained noise he cringed and panicked inside.  
  
Charlie just grinned. “Oh yes, you are. I see it all the time and I know what someone’s face looks like when they’re freaking out.”  
  
When they reached the hospital room Charlie told Eden to sit down on the edge of the bed and take deep breaths. Jason was right by her side and Noah lingered a bit a few feet away. Charlie quickly found a hospital gown for Eden to change into, and Noah turned around while Jason helped Eden into it. Afterwards Charlie checked on Eden to see how far she was, and she estimated the baby would be born within the next two hours.  
  
They all looked up when Dean, Castiel, the twins, and Adrian arrived. Eden had called them about it, like she had promised Dean and Castiel that she would when the baby was about to arrive, and they had come to the hospital as fast as they could. Adrian was home in the weekend so he joined them at the hospital as well.  
  
“Papa. Dad,” Eden sighed in relief, lying on the hospital bed and smiled when they entered.  
  
Castiel immediately came over to her side. “Eden. Are you alright?”  
  
Eden nodded and smiled, letting her papa hug her. “I’m good, but it hurts.”  
  
Castiel pulled away and smiled at her. “I know, but you’re doing well.” He reached out and gently swept a few hairs away from her forehead.  
  
The others came over to greet her as well, being quick about it since they had to leave the room very soon. Dean looked just as freaked out as Jason was, and Adrian and the twins seemed pretty out of it too.  
  
“I wish you good luck,” Lily smiled at Eden when Charlie told them they should better wait outside.  
  
“Thanks,” Eden smiled back.  
  
“You can do this, Eden; you’re my girl, after all,” Dean told her, giving her a wink and a grin.  
  
Eden rolled her eyes, chuckling. “Yeah, thanks, dad.” She smiled at Adrian and Isaac when they touched her knee and hand before turning to leave. When Castiel turned to leave with the others Eden quickly said, “Papa, can you please stay in here with me?”  
  
Castiel turned around to look her, startled by the request. “Why? Jason is right by your side,” he reminded her.  
  
“I know, but he’s freaking out pretty bad and I need someone with me who can calm me down, otherwise I’m gonna freak out too. So… please?”  
  
“Hey, I’m not freaking out that bad,” Jason grumbled, still holding Eden’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. Eden just smiled and ignored him in favor of staring up at Castiel and holding his gaze.  
  
Castiel blinked at her. He looked briefly at Dean who smiled and gave him a small nod before looking at Eden again. “Alright. I’ll stay,” Castiel said. Dean smiled and went forward to place a small kiss on Cas’ and Eden’s cheeks before leaving with the room with the others.  
  
Noah glanced over his shoulder at them when Dean ushered him, Adrian, and the twins out of the room. “Good luck, Eden,” he said.  
  
“Thanks, Noah,” Eden smiled, watching as they left the room and closed the door behind them. A feeling of dread went through her body now that her situation suddenly felt very real to her, but she looked up at Castiel when the angel took her free hand for comfort and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
“You will be fine,” Castiel promised, giving her a motherly smile.  
  
Eden smiled back, squeezing Castiel’s hand and felt Jason watch them quietly.  
  
“It isn’t as bad to be in the room when it’s not you having a baby, huh, Castiel?” Charlie chuckled at him. She was standing by the foot of the bed now, looking at them.  
  
Castiel let out a soft huff. “It isn’t the same, no, but I still feel rather nervous for Eden.” Both he and Jason squeezed Eden’s hand when another contraction hit, and Eden tensed up and cried out in pain.  
  
“Well, this time it’s Eden’s turn to do the hard work,” Charlie said, giving Eden a sympathetic smile when she had a contraction.  
  
Eden cried through the contraction, gripping their hands painfully tight and she turned to glare at Jason. “I hate you, Jason!” she growled, moaning in pain.  
  
Jason’s eyes widened. “What? You wanted this just as much as I did, remember?”  
  
Castiel and Charlie laughed at that.  
  
“Like mother, like daughter… Castiel cursed so much at Dean when you were born,” Charlie told Eden, laughing about it.  
  
Castiel blinked over at Charlie in wonder. “You remember that?”  
  
“Oh yeah. You were my first angel/demon couple, after all, so you’ve always been very special clients to me,” Charlie grinned.  
  
Eden glanced up at Castiel when the pain was over. “I’m glad you cursed dad for it, ‘cause this shit really hurts,” she mumbled.  
  
Castiel chuckled, finding himself agreeing with her.  
  
  


***

  
  
It took over an hour and a half of pain and sweating for Eden before the baby was finally close to being born. Jason was freaking out when Charlie told Eden to push, but Castiel remained as calm as he could and tried to soothe her through it. Deep inside Castiel was freaking out himself, since this was his _daughter_ having a baby and being in pain, and everything felt so overwhelming and kind of surreal to him. He was proud of how well she handled it, and he was glad that she had asked him to stay and allowed him to support her as well as witness the birth of his first grandchild.   
  
Eden cried out as she pushed for the final time, and Castiel’s heart swelled with happiness when he saw Charlie lift up the little, wailing boy, cut the umbilical cord, and wrap him in a towel. The two nurses in the room quickly went over to clean up the new baby, while Castiel and Jason stayed with Eden who was now completely exhausted.  
  
Jason was grinning at her like mad, caressing her hand and kissing it. “It’s over now, and you did so well. I can’t believe it.”  
  
Eden gave him a tired but loving smile, squeezing his hand before looking up at Castiel. “Thanks for staying, papa.”  
  
Castiel gave his daughter a warm smile and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her sweaty forehead. “You’re welcome, sweetie.” Eden closed her eyes and smiled at that.  
  
A minute later Charlie came over with the baby in her arms and put the blanket-covered newborn into Eden’s arms. Castiel smiled as he watched Eden and Jason stare in awe at their first baby, and a small tear rolled down his cheek. He remembered Eden’s birth like it was yesterday. He remembered the excitement, the pain of having her, and the complete feeling of happiness and joy when he first got to hold her. She was something that he and Dean had made together; a flesh and blood sign of their love, and he had never felt so awed and happy in his life before as he did when he got to hold her for the first time. It was always special to have a new baby, but firstborns were extra special. Now that Castiel was watching Eden and Jason become parents for the first time, he couldn’t help but feel like his life had moved into a new era, where it was no longer him and Dean but instead their kids who had children. Sadness and happiness mixed inside Castiel’s chest, and he was suddenly aware of Charlie watching him as if knowing what he was feeling. He looked at her, and she looked back at him with a knowing but gentle smile, and Castiel smiled back when Charlie put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“He’s so wonderful,” Eden cooed, staring her baby with Jason leaning over her and staring at him too.  
  
The baby boy had dark red wings – darker than normal demon wings and almost bordering on brown, and there were a few grey-shaded feathers here and there in them. Since he was a human hybrid the wings wouldn’t be as big as if he had two winged parents. He didn’t have a tail, and he lay in the blanket with his fists clenched and cried softly. Eden smiled fondly at him and stroked his little hand, making the baby calm down, and she and Jason shared a proud smile. Eden’s tail curled happily under the blanket that a nurse had put over her after having taken away the dirty sheets and towels, and she stared mesmerized at her newborn baby.  
  
“That’s quite a unique baby. I haven’t seen the baby of angel/demon hybrid and a human before, but the boy seems to be perfectly healthy,” Charlie spoke.  
  
“Yeah? I’m glad to hear that,” Jason said, grinning down at the baby again.  
  
“It also means that you can make more babies without having to worry too much about genetic defects,” Charlie added, giving them a wink.  
  
Eden and Jason both blushed furiously, and Castiel almost felt sorry for their embarrassment.  
  
“Um, we’ll see,” Eden said, looking back down at the baby.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind,” Jason hummed, so low that only Eden could hear him, and she blushed even more and sent him a small, embarrassed glare which made him laugh.  
  
Charlie grinned at them before turning to Castiel. The angel was staring at Eden and Jason and their new baby with a fond expression, obviously deep in his thoughts, and Charlie gently nudged him. “How does it feel to be a grandmother, Castiel?”  
  
Castiel blinked at her before looking back down at the baby that Eden was cooing lovingly at. He watched as the baby’s tiny hand grabbed a hold of Jason’s finger and how Eden chuckled with fondness at it. “It’s a little strange but I feel quite happy about it. He’s a beautiful baby,” Castiel smiled, not taking his eyes off the scene in front of him.  
  
“Gilda and I have two kids together with donor fathers, and our son is expecting a baby with his girlfriend now, so I guess I’ll be in your shoes soon,” Charlie told him.  
  
Castiel turned to look at her in happy surprise. “Really? Congratulations.”  
  
Charlie just grinned and put a hand on his shoulder. “And congratulations to you.”  
  
They let Dean and the others enter the room soon afterwards, and Jo, Tom, and Jason’s sister Emma had arrived also. The room got pretty crowded but Charlie allowed them all to be in there at the same time as long as it didn’t bother Eden, Jason, or the baby.  
  
Dean immediately came over next to Castiel, wrapping his arm around the angel’s waist while eagerly looking down at the bundle in Eden’s arms. “Wow, look at that boy,” he grinned. “He’s just as gorgeous as Eden was when she was born.”  
  
Eden blushed at his words but seemed pleased with them, and everyone gathered around to look.  
  
“Whoa, Eden’s a mom now,” Isaac said, still having trouble believing it.  
  
“Aww, he’s so _gorgeous,_ ” Jo exclaimed when she saw the baby, and Jason cringed when she squealed happily. Jo, Tom, and Emma were standing over by Jason while Dean and the others stood on the other side of the bed by Castiel. “Congratulations to you both!” Jo grinned.  
  
“Yeah, congratulations,” Tom smiled.  
  
“Thanks,” Eden said, grinning proudly.  
  
“We’re a real family now, Dean! I’ve told you ever since Eden and Jason were small that we’d both be grandparents to their kids someday,” Jo said.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, you did.” He smirked when he saw both Eden and Jason blush slightly at Jo’s words.  
  
“Aw, he’s so pretty and cute,” Lily grinned when she got a closer look at the baby.  
  
“His wings are kinda like I imagined them to be,” Adrian spoke, watching the baby’s small wings which were visible when the blanket fell down a bit. “I figured they’d be kinda like Eden’s wings since Jason doesn’t have any.”  
  
“They still look a bit different, though,” Isaac remarked.  
  
“Does he have a tail?” Noah asked, standing next to the bed and stared at the baby curiously.  
  
“No, he doesn’t,” Eden told him with a gentle smile.  
  
Noah’s eyes lit up. “Really?”  
  
Isaac raised an eyebrow at him. “You sound a bit too happy about that.”  
  
“I’m just glad I’m not the only kid here who doesn’t have a tail anymore!” Noah said.  
  
Emma chuckled. “But Jason and I don’t have tails either.”  
  
“Well, you’re humans… that’s different.”  
  
“Speaking of humans,” Dean suddenly interrupted and stared over at Jo and her family. “You guys are even more grey than last time I saw you.” He smirked at Jo and Tom whose hair was now losing color and turning grey. Jo had begun dying her hair blonde, but Tom’s hair almost didn’t have any brown left in it anymore.  
  
“No grey hairs on me,” Jo growled, pointing at her dyed hair.  
  
Dean laughed. “Only ‘cause you’re cheating. Me and Cas don’t cheat, and ours still has the same color as always,” he smirked. “Plus, are those wrinkles I see on your face, Jo?”  
  
“Har, har,” Jo sang, sarcastically. ”Stupid angel and demon genes; it’s so unfair! And you better watch your mouth before I take these wrinkles of mine and shove them up your ass!”  
  
“Mom…” Jason whined, embarrassed that she was behaving kind of childishly. Emma and Tom just laughed.  
  
Dean laughed out loud. “I’d like to see you try.”  
  
“Oh, you are never gonna change, are you? Cocky and arrogant as always,” Jo grumbled and glared over at Dean with crossed arms.  
  
“You haven’t changed either,” Dean reminded her, grinning when she rolled her eyes. Castiel watched them quietly, finding it amusing how both of them still acted in the exact same way with each other as they did in college. According to Sam and Mary, Dean and Jo had behaved like this since they were little kids.  
  
“What are you gonna name the baby?” Lily asked, staring between Jason and Eden curiously. It made the others turn their attention towards them since everyone was curious about what they were gonna call the baby.  
  
Eden and Jason shared a smile before Eden looked back at Lily and said, “We were thinking of naming him Daniel.”  
  
“Daniel? That’s a good name,” Adrian said, and Isaac nodded in agreement.  
  
“Yeah, it kinda suits him,” Dean smiled.  
  
“Please tell me he’s taking our last name,” Jo said, looking at Jason.  
  
“Actually he’s gonna be called ‘Daniel Harvelle Winchester’,” Jason spoke, smirking when his mother’s eyes widened.  
  
“What?!” Jo blurted.  
  
Castiel and Dean laughed at her. “Winchester is a way stronger name than Harvelle, so of course they put it as the surname,” Dean grinned.  
  
Noah suddenly glanced up at Dean who was standing behind him. “Are hybrids like Daniel also alphas, betas or submissives?” he asked.  
  
“Uh, I don’t think so. Human hybrids can’t be submissives, and I think they’re most often betas which are just regular males with no distinctive physical traits of dominance like alphas have. In rare cases they’re alphas, I think,” Dean explained. He glanced around to see if Charlie was there since she would know it better than him, but she wasn’t in the room at the moment.  
  
“Oh,” Noah said, pondering over it.  
  
“Yeah, I think that sounds about right,” Tom said, agreeing with Dean.  
  
“Genetics are so confusing; that’s why I hate biology class,” Isaac murmured.  
  
“You hate all your classes, Isaac,” Adrian pointed out, rolling his eyes.  
  
Everyone’s attention was suddenly drawn back to little Daniel when the baby cried and squirmed in Eden’s arms.  
  
Castiel chuckled softly when Eden looked a little alarmed, and he gently told her, “I believe he’s hungry.”  
  
Eden’s cheeks turned a bit red and she nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I think so too.” She rocked Daniel gently, hoping to comfort him and make him stop crying, but he was still hungry and just continued to wail in her arms.  
  
“I think we all better head outside for a minute while Eden feeds him,” Jo announced, smiling at Eden who blushed even more now.  
  
The others agreed, and they said a temporary goodbye to Eden and Jason before leaving the room to let the two new parents bond with their baby alone and let Eden feed the baby without having everyone watch. Charlie came into the room with Eden to guide her through how to breastfeed the baby and how to hold him while doing so.  
  
Once they were outside in the corridor, Dean went over to Castiel and wrapped his arms around him from behind, pulling him back against his body. The angel smiled and closed his eyes while leaning back into Dean, and the demon hummed against Cas’ ear. “We’re grandparents now, Cas…”  
  
“Indeed we are. But Eden and Jason are happy, and that’s all that matters. I think they’ll be good parents,” Castiel smiled. They were standing a bit away from the others and kept their voices down so that they couldn’t hear what they were saying.  
  
“Yeah, me too. Eden’s a lot like you after all.”  
  
“And a lot like you; she has your confidence and your smile.”  
  
Dean smiled and placed a soft kiss on Castiel’s cheek, tightening his arms around him.  
  
“Ew. Everyone in the corridor can see you,” Isaac remarked behind them, grimacing at them.  
  
“Let them watch, then,” Dean smirked and still had his arms wrapped around Cas. He glanced over at Jo and Tom and saw the two of them wrapped in each other’s arms as well, whispering something at each other and smiling. Dean knew that they were probably also talking about having become grandparents now, and he smiled to himself while watching.  
  
  


***

  
  
Eden and Jason took their baby home the next day, and on the following weekend Dean, Castiel, and the kids came over to their apartment to visit them and see how the baby was doing.  
  
Eden greeted them in the door with little Daniel lying her arms, and she grinned happily when she saw them and told them to come inside. Castiel smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, being careful not to hurt Daniel, and greeted the baby as well by stroking his cheek and saying hi.  
  
“I think he likes you,” Eden grinned when Daniel stared up at Castiel with wide, curious eyes. Jason stood behind her, smiling widely at the scene while resting his hand on Eden’s lower back.  
  
Castiel smiled and stroked Daniel’s hand. “I’m glad he does.”  
  
Dean grinned and looked down at little Daniel too, who turned his gaze to him for a brief moment. “How could he not like your pretty face, Cas?” He laughed when Castiel pushed his wing against his.  
  
Eden laughed before telling them all to come inside. They took their shoes off in the small entrance hall, and Noah giggled when Trixie came over and rubbed herself against his legs and wings while he tried to get his shoes off. Lily stroked her hand down the cat’s soft fur before Trixie went over to Adrian and bumped against his feathers before going back to Noah. Isaac pouted when the cat ignored him and Lily laughed at his insulted face.  
  
“I take it the first week with the baby went well?” Dean said when they entered the living room.  
  
“Ugh, he keeps us up all damn night and we’ve barely slept,” Jason groaned.  
  
Castiel chuckled and sat down with Eden when she told them to take a seat. They all sat down around the couch table on the couch and the chairs next to it. Castiel sat next to Eden and watched with a fond smile when she gently rocked Daniel who was making a few noises of complaint.   
  
“Welcome to parenthood,” Dean grinned at Jason.  
  
“Yeah, thanks,” Jason said, sitting on Eden other side while Dean sat next to Cas. The couch had a 90 degree form, and Jason and Adrian sat on the couch’s other side while the twins and Noah sat on the chairs around the couch table.  
  
“It varies a lot from baby to baby how much they keep you awake. Eden was a rather calm baby,” Castiel spoke.  
  
“Was I?” Eden asked, blinking at him. She stared down at Daniel again who was trying to get comfortable in the blanket she held him in. “I wish Daniel would take that after me, ‘cause he wakes like every three to five hours and wants food…”  
  
“He just does it to annoy the shit out of you,” Isaac grinned.  
  
The others laughed and Eden glared over at her younger brother. Trixie had jumped up on Noah’s lap and he gave a loud, pained yelp when she kneaded her claws into his thigh. He pushed her off again and Trixie glanced up at him as if offended before wandering over to Adrian and jumped up on his lap instead.  
  
“That’s an evil cat,” Isaac mumbled.  
  
“So I keep telling Eden, but she refuses to have her declawed,” Jason chuckled.  
  
“Declawing is inhumane and unnatural solution, and I think there are other ways to solve the problems that come with a cat’s claws,” Eden huffed. “Trixie knows not to scratch furniture, and the only thing she puts her claws into is people’s thighs, but if you put a towel on your lap then that problem is solved.”  
  
Dean chuckled. “You’re still as animal friendly as always.”  
  
“Of course; I’m a vet, after all,” Eden smirked. She shifted Daniel over into Jason’s arms to get up and get something for her family to eat and drink. She returned with coffee, milk, juice, biscuits, and apple pie. She grinned when she saw Dean’s eyes widen and his lips curl into a huge grin when he spotted the pie.  
  
Dean grinned at Cas and said, “Our daughter is a fucking genius, Cas.”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hold back the smile on his lips when he saw how Dean’s eyes were fixed on the pie and how the demon’s tail curled and twisted in anticipation of eating some.  
  
Eden laughed. “I just know you too well, dad.”  
  
“I’m amazed their relationship is still working when dad keeps cheating on papa with pie,” Adrian said from the couch, snickering when his parents glanced over at him.  
  
“Oi, I’m not in _that_ kind of relationship with pies,” Dean protested.  
  
“Ew! Don’t turn this into American Pie!” Isaac grimaced, referring to the scene where the character Jim was caught shoving his dick into a pie on the kitchen table.  
  
“What?” Noah asked, blinking in confusion. The others laughed even more, and Noah only got more confused. Castiel wasn’t confused about it since he had seen the first movie once with Dean when they were young. He hadn’t particularly liked it because of all the awkward and embarrassing scenes, but Dean thought it was hilarious.  
  
“Nothing, it’s just a perverted, funny movie. Not sure if you’d wanna watch it,” Lily told him, giggling.  
  
“Oh. It is… a porn movie?” Noah asked and felt his cheeks flush a bit.  
  
Adrian laughed. “Not quite.”  
  
“God, this is so gross, please switch the topic already,” Eden groaned and sat down on the couch again, looking over at Lily and Isaac. “I’m actually kinda curious about what happened to that bastard who hurt Lily last year. Did you prank the hell out of him and his friends yet, Isaac?”  
  
Isaac’s lips curled into a smug smirk. “Of course I did. I’ve painted on their lockers which made everyone laugh at them whenever they went to open them, I put rotten fruit into Richard’s bag a few times and made his classmates nickname him ‘Rotten Richie’ because everyone could smell it, I pranked him by putting a farting machine in his bag and humiliated him in front of the teachers and principle with it, and I did a few other things as well. All that has given him and his friends a pretty bad reputation at school now, and they can’t go anywhere without people laughing at them, but the teachers can’t prove it’s me so I’m not in trouble for it. I think Richard was pretty close to switching schools because of it, but he's decided to stay since school ends in three weeks, so I still have time to prank him some more.” He glanced at Lily who was trying to hold back her laughter, and she glanced back at him with a small smile, grateful that he had made Richard’s life a living hell at school now.  
  
“Oh my,” Eden laughed.  
  
“Yeah, Isaac’s been pretty good at getting revenge,” Dean chuckled.  
  
“The guy deserves it,” Adrian murmured. “I’ll punch him if I ever meet him.” He looked at Lily who seemed very touched by his words.  
  
Jason chuckled but frowned as he suddenly wondered about something. “But surely Richard knows that it’s you who’s been pranking him. Hasn’t he tried beating you up over it?” he asked and gently rocked Daniel in his arms when the baby grunted a bit.  
  
“Yeah, him and his friends ganged up on me by the bleachers once and punched me in the face, but a teacher saw them and now they aren’t allowed to come within 16 feet (5 meters) of me without risking getting expelled, so they’ve been avoiding me ever since,” Isaac explained. A self-smug smirk formed on his lips as he thought about the advantage he had suddenly gotten over Richard. He hated the guy to pieces and it pleased him to get revenge for what Richard had done.  
  
“Finally Isaac’s pranking skills are paying off,” Adrian commented, sounding rather proud of his little brother.  
  
Dean laughed. “Yeah, I guess we can thank Gabe for that.” Castiel chuckled next to him and for once he found himself agreeing with it.  
  
They began eating from the things Eden had put on the table for them, and they chatted and shared the latest news. Everyone’s eyes were on little Daniel who was squirming in Eden’s arms after Jason had handed him back to her. The baby had been fed before they arrived so he wasn’t hungry at the moment. He was napping a bit every now and then, and grunted softly when Eden laughed while she held him. Dean and Castiel both couldn’t stop staring at the little baby at and Eden and Jason’s interactions with him, and they smiled at each other while Dean gave Cas’ hand a tight squeeze. Being grandparents was still new to them, but it was exciting and they both found themselves unable to stare away from the new little addition to their family.  
  
After a while Eden suddenly turned to Castiel and asked, “Would you like to hold him, papa?”  
  
Castiel blinked at her and glanced down at little Daniel. “I would love to, if you’re alright with it.”  
  
“Of course I am,” Eden grinned. She gently shifted the baby into Castiel’s arms who took him with experienced hands. The others shifted closer to get a better look, and everyone watched as Daniel got comfortable in Castiel’s arms and made a soft noise of content. Dean was sitting next to Cas and stared proudly down at their little grandson. Castiel could feel Daniel’s legs and wings twitch while he held him, and he stared mesmerized at the baby.  
  
“He really does like you,” Eden said as she watched Daniel lie calmly in Castiel’s arms. She grabbed a hold of Jason’s hand on the couch and squeezed it.  
  
“Aww, he’s so cute,” Lily cooed, grinning at the scene. “Kinda makes me wanna have a baby as well…”  
  
Eden laughed. “Then you better get started.”  
  
“Oi,” Dean grumbled. “One of my girls having a baby is more than enough for me at the moment, and Lily’s only 18.” Castiel chuckled next to him, making Daniel shift a bit when he felt the vibrations from the angel’s body.  
  
“Typical dad,” Adrian remarked, chuckling in amusement.  
  
Jason smirked and looked at Adrian. “I think you come first, since you’re oldest after Eden. When are we gonna see some babies from you?”  
  
Adrian flushed when the others laughed and stared at him. “Uh, not anytime soon.”  
  
“No new girlfriend yet?” Eden asked curiously.  
  
Adrian was about to answer but Isaac beat him to it.   
  
“Nah, he’s just banging that girl from his class every now and then,” Isaac snickered.  
  
“I’m not!” Adrian hissed at him, blushing more since Isaac was right. Adrian and Natalie had become good friends over the years, and they had recently been intimate for the first time. They hadn’t labeled themselves as a couple yet, but they were very close to. “Well, we aren’t quite a couple yet…”  
  
Lily’s eyes lit up. “Ohh, so you _are_ in love with her! I knew it.”  
  
Adrian rolled his eyes, and Dean chuckled as he watched Adrian blush even more.  
  
Daniel was still calm in Castiel’s arms, and Eden said that the others were allowed to hold him too if they wanted. Castiel gently shifted Daniel over into Dean’s arms, and afterwards Lily and Adrian got to hold him too. Lily was thrilled to hold her nephew for the first time, and so was Adrian. Isaac was a little wary when it was his turn since he was scared to drop the baby, but Eden came over and helped transfer the baby from Adrian’s arms into Isaac’s. Once Daniel was lying in Isaac’s arms, Isaac couldn’t help but grin proudly down at him.  
  
“He’s so freaking tiny,” Isaac remarked, staring down at Daniel in awe. He was standing up now and Eden stood next to him while the others were seated.  
  
Eden rolled her eyes. “Of course he is.”  
  
“Believe it or not; you were also very tiny once, Isaac,” Dean told him, smirking at him.  
  
“Everyone was tiny once. Eden’s just still tiny, and so is Noah,” Isaac smirked.  
  
“You’re such a jerk,” Eden growled softly, slapping her tail against Isaac’s. She was still annoyed that all her siblings except Noah were taller than her, and it pissed her off when Isaac made fun of it.  
  
Isaac laughed and let Eden take Daniel back into her arms. The baby was rather calm despite being shifted around a lot, though he did sob and make grumpy noises every now and then.  
  
Eden turned to Noah was sitting in the chair in front of her with Trixie lying in front of his feet now. She smiled down at him and asked, “You wanna try and hold him too, Noah?”  
  
Noah blinked up at her and his eyes widened. “I-I don’t know. I’ve never held a baby before. What if I drop him?” He swallowed nervously, looking almost scared to hold the baby on his own.  
  
“You won’t, I promise,” Eden smiled.  
  
Noah gave her a skeptic glance before looking over at Castiel and Dean.  
  
Castiel offered Noah a reassuring smile and said, “It will be alright; the baby will not get hurt if you hold him.”  
  
Noah glanced back up at Eden again, hesitating and until he slowly nodded his head. Eden smiled at him and bent down to put the baby into Noah’s arms, and Trixie wandered off when she was in the way. Noah swallowed nervously and sat back in the chair, letting Eden tell him how to hold the baby and how to support his head. The weight of the baby felt unfamiliar and strange to him, and he panicked slightly when Daniel let out a small sob of protest when being moved around so much. Eden just gently shushed him, and Noah calmed down when Daniel got quiet and shifted in his arms a bit. Eden stepped back, and Noah stared down at the baby in fascinated awe. He smiled when Daniel made a small noise before opening his eyes and stared up at him, and Noah just stared back and held the baby’s gaze.  
  
“They’re having a staring contest now,” Dean chuckled.   
  
Castiel just smiled, watching as Noah tried to get familiar with holding a small baby in his arms. Noah was the youngest and they hadn’t had other babies in the family whom he could have tried holding. Both Sam and Gabriel’s youngest children were three years younger than Noah, and thus he hadn’t held them when they were babies. So it was natural that Noah would feel a little uncertain and nervous about holding a baby when he wasn’t used to it, but as Castiel watched Noah hold Daniel in his arms he could tell that some of Noah’s motherly instincts quickly kicked in and that Noah soon felt more comfortable and confident with holding the baby.  
  
Noah smiled down at Daniel and gently moved his arms a little to soothe the baby when he got a bit grumpy. He found himself doing that before even realizing it; it was something he had seen Eden and Castiel do when Daniel got a bit grumpy and it helped. “His eyes are very blue,” he remarked, still staring at the baby with a fond smile.  
  
“Yeah,” Eden smiled. “Charlie said he’s very likely to always have blue eyes.”  
  
“See? It isn’t so bad to hold him,” Lily said, smiling at Noah from the chair next to his.  
  
“Yeah. I kinda like it,” Noah admitted and didn’t take his eyes away from the baby. “He’s very sweet.”  
  
Eden smiled proudly. “Thank you, but so were you when you were little.” Noah blushed a bit at that.  
  
“He’s still little,” Isaac mumbled quietly, and let out a yelp followed by a laugh when Eden kicked his shin (but not that hard) for teasing their little brother.  
  
Adrian shook his head at the scene, chuckling softly, and Jason stared at them.  
  
“There are still a lot of height jokes and teasing in your family, I’ve noticed,” Jason said. “Wonder when Isaac ever gets tired of it…”  
  
Adrian laughed. “Probably never.”  
  
“Hey,” Dean protested, staring over at Jason with a firm stare. Castiel was about to scold him because he thought he was about to say something rude, but Dean surprised him by saying, “You mean ‘our’ family, since you’re a part of it now.”  
  
Jason blinked at him, startled. “Uh, but Eden and I aren’t married yet—”  
  
“Doesn’t matter; you’re still family, son,” Dean interrupted him, followed by a warm smile that made the others smile as well.  
  
Jason returned the smile, glad to be accepted as family. When he looked over at Eden she was smiling back at him widely, and Jason couldn’t help but grin.  
  
They stayed for two more hours before leaving, wanting to give Jason and Eden some time to sleep and recover from a long week of being parents for the first time. They hugged goodbye in the entrance hall and everyone got dressed to leave. Daniel was sleeping in the other room, so they were being as quiet as possible.  
  
Castiel could never really get used to saying goodbye to Eden at her apartment and know that she had her own life with her own little family now. It made him think back to when Eden was little and was tumbling around in the house and garden with her siblings and friends, and only had to worry about her homework and gymnastics practice. Now she was a grown woman, had a mate, a child, and a home of her own. He knew that Dean felt the same way, because he could tell it by the way Dean was looking at Eden and Jason when they said goodbye.  
  
They drove home, and Dean’s tail rested on Castiel’s thigh the entire way while the two of them shared the happiness of being grandparents.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think I’ve ever seen another fic in which Dean and Cas are grandparents, so this is a little odd (but in a good way) for me XD; I hope you enjoyed reading this fluffy chapter. There’ll be more moments with Dean and Cas with their grandson soon :)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	66. Chapter 66

**August 2039 (Castiel is 49 (almost 50), Dean is 51, Eden is 25 (almost 26), Adrian is 22 (almost 23), the twins are 18, Noah is 13, Jason is 26 years old, Daniel is 2 months old).**  
  
It was Saturday afternoon and there were only two days left until Dean and Castiel had to return to work after the summer holidays. They had had three weeks of holidays where they had taken Noah, Adrian, and the twins to some amusement park to enjoy some family time, and they had also gone hiking in the mountains for a day. Eden and Jason hadn’t joined since they were busy with their little baby who was being pretty demanding. Of course, one week of the holidays had been dedicated to Castiel’s heat where the two of them had stayed alone at the house while the kids were either at Mary and John’s house, summer camp, or with some friends.  
  
Castiel opened the door when Eden and Jason arrived at the house at 2pm, and he smiled when he saw his daughter standing there with little Daniel in her arms. “Hello, Eden,” he greeted her.  
  
“Hi, papa,” Eden grinned and pulled him into a warm hug. Daniel made a few noises of discomfort in the space between them, and Eden looked down at him with a warm smile. “No need to be grumpy, Daniel. I’m just hugging your grandma,” she cooed and rocked him gently. Jason stood behind her with the baby carriage, waiting for Eden to move so that he could push it into the house.  
  
Castiel smiled and gently touched Daniel’s little hands and his tummy, and the baby blinked up at him and quieted down. They referred to Castiel as Daniel’s grandmother since Dean was the grandfather and it got confusing if there was two of them. Castiel didn’t mind. Biologically he _was_ Daniel’s grandmother, even though submissives were usually addressed as males, and he had come to like the title even though he wasn’t female. Some submissives were called ‘mom’ by their children while others preferred another title, and Castiel had chosen to be called ‘papa’ by his children since that was what he preferred.  
  
“I’m so glad you can babysit Daniel for the night,” Eden said.  
  
“Of course; Dean and I don’t mind,” Castiel smiled. He greeted Jason after Eden went inside, and the two of them shared a quick, warm hug before the angel closed the door after them.  
  
“Yeah, Eden and I just really need a night for ourselves. Having a baby is pretty demanding,” Jason chuckled. He put the baby carriage over by the shoe cupboards so that it wasn’t too much in the way.  
  
Dean appeared in the doorway to the living room and leaned against it while looking at them. “I thought you knew what you had signed yourselves up for,” he smirked.  
  
Eden chuckled and shifted Daniel in her arms who was cooing softly. “We did, but it’s still exhausting. And hi dad,” she grinned, pulling him down for a hug as well.  
  
“Hi, kiddo,” Dean grinned and hugged her back. They curled their tails around each other, entwining and squeezing them in a loving gesture which Jason and Castiel watched quietly. When they pulled apart Dean grinned down at Daniel and gently poked his nose, and the baby stared fixed at Dean’s finger as he did so. “Hey, little guy. You’ve gotten a bit bigger now, huh.” It had only been two weeks since they last saw Daniel, but he could tell that the baby had grown a bit.  
  
“Indeed he has,” Eden smiled and placed a soft kiss on Daniel’s head which was covered by small, blonde hairs. She looked up when her siblings all appeared behind Dean in the doorway, and Dean stepped a bit aside to let them through.  
  
“Aww, aren’t you adorable,” Lily cooed at Daniel as she came over to them. She grinned as he stared at her with curious eyes before turning her attention to Eden. “Are you sure he’s old enough to be babysat?”   
  
“We’ve taught him to drink from the bottle as well, so it should be fine,” Eden said and gently rocked Daniel on her arm. She gave her son a loving grin when he stared up at her and grasped a hold of her shirt with his little hand. “Can you hold him while I make sure I brought all his blankets with us?” she asked Lily while gently prying Daniel’s hand open to make him let go of her shirt.  
  
Lily’s eyes lit up, eager to get to hold her little nephew. “Sure.” She carefully took Daniel from Eden’s arms and tried to make him get comfortable in her own arms. He seemed a bit grumpy over being taken away from his mother but he didn’t start crying. Isaac and Adrian came up behind her to look at Daniel as well, but Noah couldn’t see much since everyone else was in the way.  
  
“Hello, you little milk-sucker,” Isaac grinned at Daniel and gently poked his stomach, laughing when the baby just stared back at him as if wondering what he was doing.  
  
“Be nice,” Castiel scolded him, disapproving of Isaac giving the baby nicknames already.  
  
Bella barked happily and got in Eden’s way when she went over to the baby carriage to make sure the blankets and toys were there. Daniel was going to stay the night there so Eden had packed a lot of his stuff into the baby carriage.  
  
They went into the living room after Eden had made sure everything was there and had taken Daniel back into her arms again, and now Noah could finally see Daniel better. He came over and smiled as he gently stroked the baby’s arm and made Daniel stare at him with curious eyes. Eden smiled, happy to see that the two of them seemed to like each other.  
  
“We aren’t staying long, so you don’t need to prepare anything for us, papa,” Eden spoke when she could tell that Castiel was thinking of preparing a small snack for them.  
  
“So you’re just shoving the responsibility of a baby into our arms and leaving again? Gee, thanks, you two,” Dean said sarcastically, chuckling at them.  
  
“Sorry… but we really need a day for ourselves,” Eden said and glanced back at Jason who nodded quietly.  
  
Castiel smiled at her. “That’s very understandable, and we don’t mind taking care of Daniel until tomorrow.”  
  
“Yeah, we’re gonna watch a lot of action movies with him,” Isaac said, laughing when Eden glared at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
“I think Isaac meant to say that he’ll gladly change Daniel’s diapers whenever he needs it,” Adrian said, sending Isaac a small, smug smirk.  
  
“Hey!” Isaac protested heavily, and the others laughed at him.  
  
“Oh, and how’s it going with your new girlfriend, Adrian? Aren’t you with that Natalie girl yet?” Eden asked curiously.  
  
“Uh, yeah we’re together now. It’s going well,” Adrian replied and rubbed the neck of his neck in a nervous gesture. He blushed a bit when the others looked at him and Isaac snickered lewdly next to him.  
  
“Can’t wait to meet her,” Eden smiled.  
  
“Yeah, same here,” Dean said, crossing his arms and giving Adrian a glare because his son hadn’t brought his new girlfriend over for introductions yet.  
  
“I wanna meet her too,” Noah announced, and Lily nodded in agreement.  
  
Adrian rolled his eyes, still blushing a bit. “Relax; I’ll bring her over soon.”  
  
Eden chuckled and turned to her parents. “We’ll pick Daniel up tomorrow afternoon. He spends most of the day sleeping, but be prepared to be woken up during the night to feed him.”  
  
“Nothing we haven’t tried before,” Dean reminded her with a small smirk. “We’ve had the twins, after all – that’s even worse than having just one baby to keep you awake at night.”  
  
“Ugh, yeah, I’m glad I didn’t have twins,” Eden murmured.  
  
“Hey! We’re standing right here,” Isaac groaned, pointing at himself and Lily.  
  
The others laughed and Eden finally turned to say goodbye to everyone. She put Daniel over in Castiel’s arms, and Jason gave the duffle bag he had with him to Dean.  
  
“There are clothes, diapers, toys, and baby formula inside, and hopefully you shouldn’t run out of anything,” Jason said as he handed the bag to Dean.  
  
Dean took a quick peek inside it and nodded. “Yeah, otherwise I’m gonna use some of Eden’s old sheets in her room to wrap around the baby’s butt if we run out of diapers.”  
  
“Don’t you dare!” Eden growled, making her siblings laugh at her.  
  
“What are you gonna do today? Go out for dinner or something?” Noah asked curiously, wondering what Eden and Jason would spend their free day doing.  
  
“Probably, yeah,” Eden smiled and patted Bella when the dog came over to her. “And sleep. A lot.”  
  
“Yeah, definitely sleep,” Jason agreed and chuckled.  
  
They said goodbye and Eden hugged all of them and placed a loving kiss on Daniel’s forehead before leaving. Jason did the same, and everyone waved goodbye at them as they disappeared out the door and drove off in their car. They left the baby carriage at the house so that Dean and Castiel could use it if they wanted to take a walk with Daniel.  
  
Dean closed the front door once Eden and Jason were gone and turned to face Castiel who was rocking Daniel on his arm. They were standing in the entrance hall now. The baby was crying, and Castiel gently shushed him and rocked him to calm him down. The kids had gone back into the living room again together with Bella, and Dean and Castiel could hear them talking in there.  
  
“Shh, your mommy is coming back tomorrow, you don’t need to worry, Daniel,” Castiel cooed softly and placed a little kiss on his grandson’s head. The baby sobbed as he slowly began calming down, and Castiel placed him against his shoulder and patted his back. It instantly calmed Daniel down even more because staring at the angel’s white feathers behind his back was very fascinating, and the baby could spend ages looking at them.  
  
Dean smiled at the scene and reached out to gently stroke Daniel’s head, watching the baby’s small wings twitch behind his back as he stared transfixed at Castiel’s wings. “What is it about your wings that always makes even the most stubborn baby calm down when they look at them?”  
  
Castiel smiled. “I don’t know.”  
  
“Or maybe you’re just naturally good at calming babies down,” Dean said, standing in front of Castiel and stroked the top of Daniel’s head in a loving gesture. “You’ve always been a good mother.”  
  
“I enjoy the role,” Castiel smiled, shrugging a bit. Daniel didn’t seem to mind Castiel’s shoulder moving; he was too busy staring at his wings, and he reached out a small, curious hand towards the feathers. Castiel laughed. “Don’t pull at my feathers, little one,” he said, patting the baby’s butt gently.  
  
Dean laughed. “Yeah, we wouldn’t wanna hurt your grandma’s beautiful wings now, would we?” He gently pulled the baby’s hand away and placed it on Castiel’s shoulder instead, and gave Daniel a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Castiel smiled and let Dean curl his tail around his leg and rub it affectionately.   
  
They went back into the living room, and Castiel sat down with Daniel on the couch and placed him in his lap. Dean sat down next to him, and Isaac came over to make funny faces and noises at the baby which quickly made the baby laugh and feel more comfortable. Bella seemed pretty curious about the little person on Castiel’s lap, and Daniel stared at her with equal curiosity. Dean didn’t let the dog come too close though since every time she barked out loud Daniel started crying.  
  
After a while Daniel got hungry so Castiel put him into Dean’s arms and went over to the kitchen to prepare some formula for him. Dean followed after him, rocking Daniel on his arm since the baby was sobbing with hunger now.  
  
“What are you sobbing for, huh? Real men don’t cry,” Dean told Daniel, chuckling when he got another sob in reply.  
  
“He’s a baby, Dean. Babies cry,” Castiel reminded him, facing Dean with his back while he warmed up the formula.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “I know that, Cas, we’ve had five of them, after all.” Castiel chuckled softly, and Dean went up behind him while the angel was busy preparing the formula. “Five wonderful babies,” he purred into Castiel’s ear, standing so close to him that he could feel the angel shiver slightly as he whispered the words into his ear.  
  
Castiel turned his head to look at Dean with a loving expression. “Very wonderful indeed.” He glanced at little Daniel before looking up into Dean’s eyes, watching as the demon grinned at him.  
  
“What are you whispering about over there?” Isaac shouted from the living room.  
  
Dean and Castiel turned their heads and stared over at the children, noticing that they were all watching them from the living room.  
  
“Just talking about all the wonderful babies we’ve made together,” Dean shouted back.  
  
“Ew! Spare me!” Isaac exclaimed with a disgusted grimace, immediately looking away and trying to turn his attention to the TV instead. Lily just giggled and Adrian scrunched his nose a bit, looking like he didn’t want to hear about that. Noah was standing over by the big cabinet with Bella by his side, and his cheeks reddened as he shifted his gaze to the floor. Dean laughed out loud at their reactions while Castiel was less thrilled.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel groaned in disapproval.  
  
“What? Isaac was asking and I gave him an honest answer,” Dean spoke, absently rocking Daniel who was squirming on his arm, complaining about being hungry.  
  
Castiel was about to say something but Noah suddenly came over to them. “Is he hungry?” he asked, staring at Daniel who was sitting on Dean’s arm and resting his head against the demon’s chest. He looked so tiny in Dean’s strong arms, and even though Dean wasn’t as young as he used to be he still had the same muscled appearance and broad frame. Not as much as Sam did though, but there was no doubt when looking at him that he was an alpha.  
  
“Yeah, he’s getting a little fussy so papa is preparing some formula for him,” Dean answered. Daniel’s hand was wrapped around his index finger, and he moved his finger up and down and causing the baby’s hand to move. Daniel stared at it with curious eyes, following the movement closely.  
  
Noah titled his head, like he always did when wondering about something. Dean couldn’t help but find the gesture incredibly cute since it reminded him too much of Cas.   
  
“How do you tell if a baby is crying because its hungry, sleepy, or needs a new diaper?” Noah asked.  
  
“Well, you just gotta try solving each problem and then see when they stop crying. Try giving them food if you think they’re hungry, try comforting them if they seem uncomfortable or spooked, check their diaper to see if its dirty, and put them to bed if you think they’re tired. You can’t always tell what they want, but usually you can guess it,” Dean told him.  
  
Noah nodded, staring quietly at Daniel and smiled when the baby turned his head to look at him. Bella was walking around between them, and Castiel gently pushed her back when she got in the way.  
  
When the formula was ready they went back over to the couch, and Lily got to hold and feed Daniel since she really wanted to try. After a bit she put him over to Noah so that he could try as well, although Noah seemed a little overwhelmed since it wasn’t something he had tried before. However, he quickly learned it and smiled at Daniel who was feeding eagerly from the bottle.  
  
Afterwards Dean took Daniel while Castiel went over to the kitchen to clean the empty bottle. The angel smiled and looked over his shoulder at Dean who was standing a bit behind him and holding Daniel out in front of him.  
  
“Let’s see if those little wings of yours can fly,” Dean grinned playfully. Daniel was laughing in his hands as Dean moved his arms up, saying ‘weee’ every time he moved the baby up into the air to pretend he was flying. Daniel seemed to enjoy it, laughing and hiccupping every now and then.  
  
“Be careful he doesn’t puke on you,” Adrian warned him, watching as Dean kept going.  
  
“Nah, you wouldn’t puke on your grandpa, would you?” Dean cooed at Daniel whom he was holding over his head now.  
  
“I would!” Isaac said, grinning when Dean rolled his eyes at him.   
  
“I know you would, ‘cause you’ve done that before,” Dean muttered and turned his attention back to the baby he was holding. Daniel squealed and laughed every time Dean moved him up, and Dean was hoping that all the laughter would mean that the baby could easier fall asleep afterwards.  
  
The others watched with interest, smiling and grinning at the way the small baby enjoyed ‘flying’.  
  
After a few moments Daniel’s expression changed a bit, and Dean had no time to calculate why when suddenly the baby’s mouth opened and Dean’s shirt was flooded with baby vomit, hitting him on the chest and slowly running down his shirt. Dean froze, holding Daniel still so that he was up in the air, and stared at the baby in shocked disbelief while the kids cracked up around him.  
  
Adrian laughed out loud. “I told you so!”  
  
“Oh my god, that was _priceless!_ ” Isaac cracked up, laughing hard.   
  
“Ew,” Noah giggled as he and Lily were laughing too.   
  
Bella didn’t know what was going on, but everyone’s laughter caught her attention and she stared between them curiously. Castiel had also started laughing from the kitchen even though he felt a little sorry for Dean since it wasn’t very nice to be thrown up on.  
  
“Did you… Did you just throw up on your own grandpa?” Dean said, grimacing in disgust as he felt wetness seep onto his chest under the shirt, and he looked at Daniel who just made a few noises of discomfort and wriggled in his hands. “That’s not awesome at all, dude,” he told the baby, giving him a small glare.  
  
Castiel laughed and came over, taking Daniel from Dean’s hands. “You should know better than to play so wild with him after he just ate,” he chuckled. He settled the baby against his chest and rocked him when Daniel sobbed softly.  
  
Dean groaned and looked down at his t-shirt in disgust. “Well, I guess it means that he likes me…”  
  
“Sure it does,” Adrian laughed.  
  
“You should go change,” Lily giggled.  
  
“Yeah, I should,” Dean agreed. “Not like I haven’t gotten puked on before. I think all of you except Noah has puked on me once or twice,” he said, turning around and walking towards the laundry room to get rid of his dirty shirt.  
  
“It was my pleasure!” Isaac shouted after him. He laughed when he saw Dean’s hand poke out from the laundry room to give him the finger before Dean pulled his hand back again.  
  
Castiel chuckled and rocked Daniel who was beginning to look a bit sleepy now. “I think you need a nap,” he said, smiling at the baby. He sniffed the air and examined Daniel’s diaper with his hand. “And a new diaper…”  
  
“Ew. You do that; I’m not staying around to watch or smell that,” Isaac grimaced and went back over to the TV.  
  
“Yeah, I’m gonna pass on that too,” Adrian murmured and followed after Isaac. Lily just giggled at them.  
  
“One day it could be your turn,” Castiel reminded them, chuckling when Isaac let out another ‘eww’ and Adrian glanced back at him with a disgusted face.  
  
“Can I help?” Noah asked.  
  
Lily looked at him in surprise. “Whoa, you’re volunteering for that? Are you sure you wanna do that, Noah?” she teased and nudged him slightly.  
  
Noah glanced up at them from under his lashes. “I just wanna learn…”  
  
Castiel smiled. “Alright. Pick up Jason’s bag and come with me into the bathroom then.”  
  
Noah nodded and did as he was told, and the two of them disappeared into the bathroom together to change Daniel’s diapers.  
  
  


***

  
  
Daniel was calm most of the day except for when he was hungry or needed a new diaper because then he was sobbing and crying. Adrian and Isaac were also interested in holding the baby every now and then, although Isaac was sometimes a bit too wild with him in Castiel’s opinion.  
  
At 8:30 Dean and Castiel put Daniel to bed. The baby had napped in the afternoon until 5:30pm, and now he was sleepy again. Dean had pulled down the old crib from the attic and cleaned it so that Daniel could sleep in it, and Eden had brought blankets and toys for Daniel to sleep with. The baby would be sleeping in the workroom, and the baby monitor would tell Dean and Cas if he was awake or not.  
  
Castiel put the baby into the crib, smiling when Daniel closed his eyes almost immediately and slowly began dozing off. He stroked the baby’s cheek, feeling Dean stand directly behind him and put a loving hand around his waist.  
  
“That’s a pretty gorgeous grandson we have,” Dean hummed, nuzzling gently against Castiel’s ear and played with a few of his white feathers.  
  
“Mmm,” Castiel hummed, agreeing with his mate. He smiled down at Daniel one last time before retreating from the crib and quietly leaving the room with Dean, turning off the lights before closing the door.  
  
The kids were still awake but Dean and Castiel had said goodnight to them since they intended to retreat to their bedroom and watch some movie together in bed. Noah was likely to go to sleep soon, but Adrian probably wouldn’t go until around midnight.  
  
They placed themselves against the headboard with pillows behind their back and watched Avatar. They hadn’t seen it for many years but Dean never got tired of watching it, and Cas liked the movie a lot too. One of the things that was so appealing to them about the movie was the fact that it contained a love story about two people of different species, reflecting Dean and Castiel’s own relationship in some ways. Dean slung his arm around the angel’s shoulder while watching, although it made the space between them pretty cramped because their wings were in the way and took a lot of space, and it was a little uncomfortable to sit like that. They shifted a lot to get comfortable but it was manageable.  
  
When the movie ended they lay down under their blankets, and Dean rolled over on his back and slowly closed his eyes to sleep. Normally a movie night between just the two of them was followed by sex, but they had had sex in the early morning after waking up, so Dean decided to just lay down to sleep instead of trying to initiative any activities with Cas like he did on most nights. His body didn’t feel like it was craving sex that much anyway.  
  
Castiel lay down too, rolling over on his side and staring at Dean as the demon closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. Dean wasn’t wearing a shirt, and his naked chest was visible since the blanket only covered him from his upper stomach and down, and Castiel stared at the way Dean’s chest rose with every breath. Dean’s wing was folded and rested along his side, and Castiel stared at it and at Dean’s muscles as the demon was trying to fall asleep. After a few moments of staring he pushed Dean’s blanket aside and rolled over on top of him, straddling and leaning over him. Dean’s eyes flew open in surprise, but he barely managed to say anything before Castiel’s lips pressed against his own, kissing him. Dean let out a pleased growl and moved his hand up to grasp the angel’s hair tightly to tilt his head back. Once Castiel’s neck was exposed Dean wasted no time in placing his mouth on the soft skin and sucking bruises into it.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel gasped, grasping at Dean’s softened feathers with his right hand and tugged at them while Dean sucked and licked at his neck possessively. He shuddered when he felt Dean’s cock harden and poke against his ass which was seated on top of it.  
  
“Didn’t think you were in the mood for it. We did it this morning, after all,” Dean murmured against the angel’s neck, still keeping Cas’ head still with a hand in the angel’s hair.  
  
“I know, but I suddenly really wanted you to make love to me again,” Castiel replied, closing his eyes and humming as Dean’s lips and tongue ghosted over his neck and jugular.  
  
Dean full on shuddered, inhaling deeply to control the sudden rush of hormones in his body. “How do you want it?” he asked softly, his voice slightly hoarse with lust, and moved his hand away from Castiel’s hair to trail it along the angel’s shoulder, arm, and his wing. The feathers twitched as he ran his hand down the wing bone in a tender gesture and it was a nice sensation against his hand.  
  
Castiel bared his neck further to Dean, letting out a pleased moan when Dean kissed him there. “Slow… And I want to look you in the eyes while you’re inside me.”  
  
Dean let a possessive growl which indicated that he was definitely on board with that. Castiel moved off of Dean to let the demon get up from the bed to go over and lock the door just in case, even though it was unlikely that one of the children would come into the room without knocking first. Since Noah learned about sex he always knocked before coming in, and now that he was older he also didn’t have much reason to go into their bedroom anymore anyway.   
  
Castiel quickly took off his underwear while Dean locked the door, and he watched as the demon struggled briefly to get out of his boxers before crawling back into bed. The alpha’s cock was hard and erect, bouncing slightly as Dean moved and Castiel couldn’t take his eyes off it.  
  
Once Dean was back on the bed Castiel lay down on his back, spreading out his wings and parting his legs for Dean to fit between them. He was pleased when Dean finally covered his body with his own and kissed him intimately, and Castiel reciprocated the kiss and placed his hands on the demon’s shoulders. He spread his legs more when Dean moved his hand down to push his fingers into him, and the preparation went fast since Castiel was still a bit looser than normal after the sex they had had in the morning. Once his hole was ready Dean quickly guided his dick inside it, filling Castiel up inch by inch. The angel threw his head back and dug his nails into Dean’s shoulders as the alpha slid into him, and a pleased moan escaped from his throat.  
  
“Mmm, you’re so warm,” Dean hummed, leaning down to kiss at Castiel’s jaw while he pushed all the way into him. Castiel’s legs were bent and cupping Dean’s hips to give him better access, and they both moaned at the feeling of being joined again.  
  
Castiel leaned his head back against the pillows and stared up at Dean while the demon slowly fucked into him. It had been a while since they last went this slow and allowed themselves to properly feel the other. The movements of Dean’s hips were patient and sensual, and his dick rubbed right against the angel’s sweet spots with every move, drawing pleased whimpers and moans from the angel.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel purred, leaning back into the sheets and enjoying the sensation of Dean’s length moving inside of him and how full it made him feel. Their eyes met and Castiel gave the alpha a loving smile and cupped his cheek while looking at him.  
  
“Cas,” Dean moaned, overwhelmed by the love and adoration he saw when he looked into the angel’s eyes. Looking Cas in the eye during sex wasn’t something he usually did for very long at the time since he was always distracted by lust and sensations while they had sex, but where was something very intimate about staring your partner in the eye while making love, and Dean loved every second of it. “God, I love you so much, Cas,” he spoke, snapping his hips forward a bit harder when he said it.  
  
Castiel gasped when Dean’s dick nudged his prostate a bit harder, and he smiled as he looked up at Dean. “I love you too, Dean. Most of the time.”  
  
“Oi,” Dean warned playfully, chuckling softly when Castiel laughed at him. He leaned down and mouthed at the angel’s jaw and neck, still keeping his thrusts slow and sensual, and rolling his hips in circles to please Cas.  
  
Castiel writhed on the bed, slowly rubbing his back into the sheets to stimulate his oil glands which had become almost aching with the need to be touched. Dean’s wings were rubbing down into Castiel’s own, letting their feathers touch and wing bones rub together, and he could feel Dean’s tail twisting somewhere near his foot.  
  
Dean suddenly moved his hand up and grabbed Castiel’s left hand which was on his shoulder. He entwined their fingers and gently forced Castiel’s hand to lie on the bed next to the angel’s head, their fingers still entwined and squeezing the other’s hand tightly. Dean watched Castiel’s face, seeing the angel’s pupils dilate and his lips part in quiet moans and gasps, and the alpha rolled his hips and grinded slowly against Castiel’s body. The angel was unbelievably warm and wet inside, and his channel was squeezing Dean’s cock tightly and opening up around him at the same time to welcome him. Their stomachs touched, and Dean could feel Castiel’s smaller member twitching and leaking between their bodies, getting stimulated from being squeezed between them. Dean himself was breathing faster now, and his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. His wings rubbed down into Castiel’s softer ones to satisfy the tingling sensation he felt in them as a result of his arousal.  
  
“Dean, go a bit faster,” Castiel told him when his body was so hot and tingly with sensations that it was almost unbearable, and he needed Dean to bring him over the final edge by being a bit rougher.  
  
Dean complied, speeding up just a little and made his thrusts harder. The suddenly hardness of his thrusts made Cas gasp and shudder under him, and he felt the angel’s nails digging into the skin of his left shoulder. Dean himself was pretty close now as well, and he claimed Castiel’s lips in a deep, loving kiss as they both rode over the edge together. Their bodies jerked and quaked against each other, and Dean squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Cas come between their stomachs and how his inner muscles were tightening around his cock and milking Dean from all he had. Gasps and grunts filled the room, and when Dean’s orgasm had finally subsided he looked down at Cas again and locked eyes with him. He was dimly aware of Cas’ right hand rubbing circles into his shoulder, trying to steady him after his climax.  
  
“Mm, that was nice,” Dean hummed and grinned down at his mate. He squeezed Castiel’s hand which he was still holding pinned to the bed next to Castiel’s head.  
  
“Indeed it was. Maybe having had sex twice today will keep you sated for a while,” Castiel said, trying to hold back the small smirk that appeared on his lips as he looked up at Dean.  
  
“Hey, you know damn well that I’m insatiable.” Dean shot him a cheeky grin, laughing when Castiel rolled his eyes at him.   
  
“Now, let’s get some sleep before Daniel wakes up,” Castiel said, gently pushing at Dean’s chest to make him move.  
  
“Yeah. Let’s hope he doesn’t wake for a few more hours,” Dean said and finally pulled out of Cas and found a towel to clean them up with. He unlocked the door and finally slipped back into bed, and they pulled their blankets over their bodies and prepared to sleep. Dean lay on his side, facing Castiel who was lying on his back and had his eyes closed.   
  
The demon absently ran his hand over Cas’ naked chest, listening to the angel humming lazily as Dean touched him, and he moved his hand further down and pushed the blanket down until it was only covering Cas from the waist and up. He touched the angel’s flat stomach, caressing the soft skin and stared at it while he was deep in his thoughts.  
  
“Do you remember when we were expecting Eden?” Dean asked all of sudden, drawing Castiel back into consciousness when the angel had almost fallen asleep.  
  
Castiel opened his eyes and stared into the dark room, feeling Dean’s rougher hand touch the skin on his stomach and absently circle his bellybutton. “Of course I remember.”  
  
Dean shifted a bit, resting his elbow on the bed and supported his head on his hand while staring at Cas. His other hand was still on the angel’s stomach and he stared at the place while speaking. “I had been waiting so long for you to be ready to have a baby with me, and I was so happy when we found out you were pregnant. I couldn’t wait to see our baby and hold her for the first time. And when she was born she was the most precious little thing in the world…”  
  
Castiel turned his head and looked at Dean curiously, wondering why Dean was talking about this. The hand on his stomach was warm and comforting, and it gave him a few pleasurable shivers when Dean’s thumb gently caressed his skin.  
  
Dean’s lips suddenly curled into a small smirk. “But I wouldn’t have minded if we had had one of two more kids. You’re too freaking sexy and beautiful when you’re pregnant, and I miss seeing you like that.”  
  
Castiel let out an annoyed groan. “I think you’ve gotten me pregnant often enough, though. And I’m too old for it now.”  
  
Dean laughed softly. “Your body isn’t, though; you still go into heat.”  
  
“Shut up, Dean,” Castiel grumbled, his cheeks reddening a bit. “And why are you bringing this up?” He glared at Dean when the demon seemed slightly amused by him.  
  
“Don’t know. Maybe having little Daniel in the house makes me remember the times when you were knocked up with babies and it makes me kinda nostalgic. And it’s still a weird feeling that we’re grandparents now…”  
  
“I have gotten used to it,” Castiel said, humming sleepily and closing his eyes. “I’m more bothered by the thought that the twins are moving out soon…”  
  
Lily and Isaac were starting in college in a little over a week, so next weekend they would be moving into their dorm rooms and leave the house.  
  
Dean groaned. “Don’t remind me. I hate to see our kids leaving the house…”  
  
Castiel smiled, opening his eyes a bit to look at Dean. “I know. Me too, but it’s natural. And let’s please sleep now.”  
  
Dean chuckled. “Alright.” He kissed Cas on the forehead before settling down to sleep beside him.  
  
They managed to sleep for a few hours before Daniel woke up and needed to be fed, and Dean and Castiel suddenly remembered how stressing it was to have babies who didn’t care what hour it was when they suddenly wanted food.  
  
  


***

  
  
The next weekend Lily and Isaac were moving into their dorm rooms at college, and Dean, Castiel, and Noah went there to say goodbye. Adrian had gone back to Los Angeles and couldn’t join. The twins were attending the same college as Eden had gone to, and Lily was going to study music as her major and Isaac wanted to study acting. Lily’s dream was to play the violin in a big orchestra someday, preferably an orchestra at musicals or theaters. Isaac wasn’t quite sure what he wanted yet, he had been thinking of just being an actor in theaters or perhaps pursue minor roles in movies or TV shows (and hoping they would have someone like him). He enjoyed acting and he had been given a lot of praise by his drama teacher in high school, which had motivated him to study acting.  
  
They helped Lily into her room first, which was on the second floor of the dormitory building. She was sharing rooms with Isabella who was going to study art, and they were glad that they were allowed to share rooms. Afterwards they went to Isaac’s room on the third floor and put his stuff inside.  
  
“Do you know who your roommate’s gonna be?” Dean asked, putting down a duffle bag with Isaac’s stuff on the floor. Castiel was carrying bags with sheets and clothes for Isaac, and Isaac himself was also carrying a few bags.  
  
“Not yet, but I guess I’ll find out soon. Better not be some big-mouthed, cocky alpha guy or a racist,” Isaac muttered and threw his bags on the bed. The other bed was empty and there was no indication that his roommate had moved in yet.  
  
“Just promise me you will be nice to him, especially if he turns out to be a nice person. I would hate to find out that you’ve frustrated and annoyed your roommate with your silly pranks,” Castiel told him and gave him a firm look.  
  
“Don’t worry, papa; I will put itching powder in his underwear and cockroaches in his bed,” Isaac grinned, laughing when Castiel narrowed his eyes and looked very displeased with that answer.  
  
“Jeez, Isaac,” Lily murmured and rolled her eyes. “I’m glad I’m not your roommate.”  
  
“And I’m glad I’m not yours. I wonder what kinds of kinky stuff you’ll do with Isabella in your room…” Isaac said, giving her a smug smirk.  
  
Lily’s face went impossibly red, and she quickly slapped Isaac hard on the arm and glared him down. “Shut up!” she hissed.  
  
Dean laughed at them and Castiel watched them quietly, thinking about how he was going to miss the twins always teasing and bickering about each other.  
  
Noah blinked up at Lily in wonder. “Are you and Isabella girlfriends?”  
  
Lily blushed. “No… But you don’t need to be girlfriends to, um, fool around.”  
  
“Whoa. I didn’t know that Isabella was into girls,” Dean said in surprise.  
  
“Well, she’s a bit new to it, mostly because she’s been trying to suppress that side of herself because her parents are not very approving of homosexuality or even bisexuality…” Lily explained.  
  
“Jeez… Why can’t people just love their kids who they are, as long as they aren’t hurting anybody?” Dean said, growling lightly in frustration. He calmed down a bit when Castiel gently brushed their feathers together.  
  
Lily nodded and turned to look at Isaac, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “And why can’t Isaac just admit already that he’s been looking at gay porn lately…”  
  
“Hey! I already admitted to it!” Isaac growled.   
  
During the summer holidays Lily had been using Isaac’s laptop when her own one broke down, and she had seen in his browser history that he had been looking at gay porn sites lately. It had surprised her since she didn’t know that Isaac was even into that stuff, and when she had asked him about it he had been a bit reluctant to admit it.  
  
Dean and Castiel stared at Isaac, mildly surprised by that information.  
  
“You’ve been looking at gay porn?” Dean asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.   
  
Noah blinked over at Isaac in surprise, as did Castiel.  
  
Isaac crossed his arms and shrunk a little. “So what? I came across it and it was interesting. What’s the big deal?”  
  
“It’s not a big deal, you just haven’t told us that you like guys,” Dean said.  
  
“Well, I’m not sure if I ever wanna actually _sleep_ with one, but I do admit that some guys are pretty hot,” Isaac murmured, blushing just slightly and tried desperately to hide it.   
  
“There’s nothing wrong with thinking that,” Dean said when he got the feeling that Isaac felt a little uncomfortable admitting it.  
  
“Yeah, and you don’t have to sleep with someone just ‘cause you think they’re hot,” Lily spoke. She reached out her tail and brushed it against Isaac’s, hoping to make him feel a bit more reassured.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Isaac murmured. “But I really hope my roommate isn’t hot…”  
  
Dean laughed. “Just don’t jump on him on the first night.”  
  
“Jeez, dad!” Isaac whined and groaned loudly, making the others laugh.  
  
Noah glanced between his siblings with a sad face, suddenly realizing that he wouldn’t be seeing them every day anymore. “Are you going to come home every now and then to visit us?” he asked, staring at Lily who turned to look at him.  
  
“Aww, of course we are! Or at least I am,” Lily smiled and reached out her tail to brush it against Noah’s leg in a loving gesture.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll come home from time to time to put beer in your soda or milk when you aren’t looking and write stuff on your forehead while you’re sleeping,” Isaac smirked.  
  
Noah scrunched his nose a bit at that and the others laughed.  
  
“It’s gonna be so lonely when you’re gone. It’s just gonna be me, dad, and papa,” Noah murmured.  
  
“I know… But dad and papa aren’t so bad to be around, and Bella is there too…” Lily said, offering Noah a reassuring smile and brushed his leg with her tail once more.  
  
“But still… It’s gonna be empty.”  
  
Sighing, Lily went forward and pulled Noah into a hug. “Yeah, I know.”  
  
“I’m gonna miss papa’s cooking,” Isaac murmured. “I hope the cafeteria has nice food, otherwise I’ll be starving. And they better sell candy!”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “You are too much like your uncle…”  
  
Isaac grinned. “But uncle Gabe is cool! You can’t deny that.”  
  
“He’s a pain in the ass and so are you,” Dean said, reaching out to ruffle Isaac’s hair and grinned when his son flinched back and immediately began correcting his hair after Dean had made a mess of it. “And you better take your studying seriously; your papa and I are paying a fortune for it.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. I just seriously hate homework and projects… I’m gonna make Lily write some of it for me if I get any.”  
  
“No you won’t, ‘cause I won’t do it!” Lily growled.  
  
Isaac shot her a confident smirk in reply. “If I bribe you then you would.”  
  
Lily glared daggers at him, and Dean chuckled at the kids’ interaction.  
  
“Well, we better get going and let you two get settled into your new environment…” Dean said, looking at Castiel and Noah to see if they agreed.  
  
“Aww, I really don’t want you to leave…” Lily said. Suddenly it became too real for her that her parents were going to leave her and Isaac behind at the college and that she wouldn’t be going home with them as usual. It was a strange and kind of frightening feeling.  
  
“We will see each other again soon, whenever you decide to come and visit us,” Castiel said. Smiling, he pulled Lily into a warm hug and was almost reluctant to let her go again. She wrapped her tail around his leg, but not as tightly or as high as Dean always did since only mates would do that.  
  
Meanwhile Dean hugged Isaac goodbye and entwined their tails. He gave him a few fatherly pats on the back and wished him good luck before going over to hug Lily once Castiel had stepped back. Castiel hugged Isaac then, smiling when he felt his usually stubborn son bury his face in his shoulder and cling to him with his hands like he didn’t want to say goodbye. It felt odd for Castiel to hug Isaac since his beta son was a bit taller than him now, and he still hadn’t gotten used to that.  
  
“Take care of yourself, and don’t pull too many silly pranks,” Castiel said and rubbed Isaac’s back a little.  
  
“You know I can’t promise that, papa,” Isaac murmured into the angel’s shoulder, smirking a little.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes fondly and stepped back, watching Isaac’s face and smiled when he saw a bit of sadness in his eyes.  
  
Noah threw himself into Lily’s arms, hugging her tightly and buried his face in her shoulder after Dean had stepped back from their hug. Noah was still shorter than her and Eden, and his wings quivered slightly behind his back as he said goodbye. After hugging Lily he turned to Isaac, and the two of them stared at each other awkwardly because they rarely ever hugged. Isaac twitched and seemed just about to make a move when suddenly Noah went forward really fast and hugged him tightly, making Isaac blink in surprise before slowly wrapping his arms around him and returning the hug.  
  
“Take care of Bella, okay?” Isaac said, rubbing Noah’s back a bit as they hugged.  
  
Noah nodded against Isaac’s body, clinging to him. Even though Isaac got on his nerves a lot when he constantly ruffled his hair or put weird things in his bed to annoy him, Noah still loved his brother and was sad to see him go.  
  
Isaac twitched a bit when Noah kept clinging to him, and the others watched them with fond smiles which made Isaac feel very self-conscious. “Uh, you can’t let me go now, Noah. You’re not a little baby anymore, and I’ll be coming home soon to visit, so…”  
  
Noah pulled back and shot Isaac a grumpy look. “You _always_ call me a baby, and then suddenly I’m _not_ a baby?”  
  
The others laughed and Isaac twitched uncomfortably. “Well, you’re 13 and you’re almost as tall – well, short – as Eden, so…” He coughed to clear his throat. “But you’re still a bit of a baby ‘cause you haven’t even watched a porn movie yet. Or have you?” He raised an eyebrow at Noah and waited for an answer.  
  
Noah’s eyes went wide and a bright blush covered his cheeks. “N-No,” he denied, stammering.  
  
“See? You’re still a baby,” Isaac grinned, watching Noah’s burning face with amusement.  
  
“Jeez, Isaac…” Lily groaned and crossed her arms in disapproval.  
  
Dean groaned loudly. “What is it with you and Gabriel and your porn references?”   
  
Isaac barked out a laugh. “It’s fun ‘cause it makes everyone uncomfortable and embarrassed when we talk about it! And it’s hilarious to see your faces and watch you squirm.”  
  
“Poor girl or guy who ends up with you,” Lily murmured.  
  
“Hey! I’m the most attractive beta on this planet!” Isaac exclaimed, pointing at himself and grinned when Lily rolled her eyes at him.  
  
“You’re a jerk, that’s what you are.”  
  
Dean chuckled at them. “Hey, be nice now.”  
  
They said goodbye for the final time, and Lily and Isaac stayed a bit in Isaac’s room since they were planning to walk around campus together afterwards to explore it and get to know the facilities. They waved goodbye at Dean, Castiel, and Noah who went outside and headed back to the car.  
  
Noah walked in front of them, staring at the ground and kicking a few stones on the campus path as they headed back to the parking lot, and he looked up every now and then when they passed people on their way or when a few birds flew by. They were walking through the front yard of the college where people were sitting on benches or on the grass and enjoying the sunny weather, and new students walked up and down the path with their suitcases and personal belongings.  
  
Dean grabbed Castiel’s hand, holding hands with him as they walked a few feet behind Noah and didn’t care about the odd stares that a few people gave them. After thirty years of being together they couldn’t really be bothered by people staring at them anymore.  
  
Castiel watched Noah quietly, sensing that he was feeling sad. The young submissive’s shoulders were slumped and his wings were drooping a bit behind his back, indicating that he wasn’t feeling very happy. Castiel couldn’t blame him. Noah had grown up with four siblings around him, and now he was going to be the only kid still living at home.  
  
“He’ll be alright,” Dean spoke, drawing Castiel out of his thoughts. “He has Bella to keep him company when we’re busy, and he’s got Abby and Christie to hang out with at school and in his spare time.”  
  
Castiel sighed. “I know, but still…”  
  
Dean was about to say something when a group of three young guys walked by, snickering as they looked at Dean and Castiel. There was one alpha demon, a beta demon, and a demon/human hybrid.  
  
“Do you have poor eyesight or did you just not realize you’re holding hands with a downy-feather?” the young alpha demon quipped at Dean, making his two friends crack up next to him. Demons often referred to angels as ‘downy-feathers’, and although the word itself wasn’t all that offensive its use was offensive because it was often used by demons to mock or taunt angels – or to leer at or degrade submissive angels in particular.  
  
The guys had barely even started laughing before Dean let out an aggressive growl and grabbed the young alpha demon by the front of his shirt and growled him right into the face. “I’ll make _you_ get poor eyesight if you don’t shut that gaping, open hole in your face and stop letting all that crap out of it!” he snarled, grasping the guy’s shirt so tightly that his knuckles went white. Dean’s sharpened feathers puffed out in all directions, and the young alpha gulped slightly when he saw the impressive wingspan that Dean’s wings had. He seemed too surprised and stunned by having Dean suddenly grab him like that to attempt fighting back.  
  
Noah had gone over to Castiel now, feeling slightly scared and wary by the situation, and the two of them stood a few feet behind Dean and watched the scene nervously.  
  
“Whoa, we didn’t mean it like that…” one of the other guys said, holding out his hands to appear less threatening and to calm Dean down. The guy was a demon/human hybrid and not as physically strong as alpha demons, which was why he would rather not pick a fight with Dean.  
  
Dean snarled at them. “Yeah? Well it fucking sounded like you did,” he growled, glaring them down. “I don’t tolerate any cocky, immature college students talking about angels like that – and especially not my mate. So you better keep your fucking mouths shut.”  
  
The young alpha whom Dean was holding by the shirt widened his eyes. “Y-Your mate?” he asked, glancing at Castiel and briefly at Noah who were staring warily at the scene, before Dean spread his wing out more and blocked his view of them.  
  
“Got a problem with that?” Dean growled, his chest rumbling.  
  
“Well, he’s _angel,_ ” the guy retorted, sounding a little annoyed now and tried to get free from Dean’s hold. Other people were staring at them now, and Dean suspected that the guy was only holding back his aggression towards Dean because he didn’t want to get caught fighting on campus.  
  
“Shouldn’t make any fucking difference. Did you mom teach you to insult people like that? ‘Cause you shouldn’t say things to other people that you wouldn’t wanna say to your own mom,” Dean snarled and finally let go of the young alpha, pushing him back harshly as he did so.  
  
The young alpha quickly corrected his clothes and glanced around at the people who were staring and whispering about them now. He looked a bit annoyed and angry to be humiliated in front of them. “Well, it’s still messed up that you’re mates,” he muttered, glaring between Dean and Castiel one more time before gesturing at his friends to leave.  
  
Dean glared at their backs as the guys retreated and headed over to the dormitories, and Castiel slowly went over to him.  
  
“Dean, they’re gone. You can relax now,” Castiel spoke softly and placed a careful hand on Dean’s shoulder.  
  
Dean turned to look at him, and suddenly realized that his feathers were still sharpened and his wings were still raised in an aggressive stance. He quickly let his feathers go back into their half-sharp state and folded his wings behind his back. “Yeah, sorry. I was just mad.”  
  
Castiel gave him a small smile and removed his hand from his shoulder. “I know. But you didn’t have to make such a big deal of it… you could have ignored them.”  
  
“Are you kidding me? I’d rather confront those boys about their indecent behavior than just put up with it.”  
  
“I thought it was kinda scary…” Noah said in a low voice. “I’m glad that alpha didn’t fight back.”  
  
Dean chuckled and reached out to ruffle Noah’s hair with affection. “Don’t worry; I wouldn’t have let him hurt me. I’m pretty good at fighting.”  
  
“And I don’t like fights…” Noah murmured and shied away from Dean’s hand to correct his hair, even though it was always messy anyway.  
  
“Neither do I,” Castiel admitted quietly.  
  
Dean chuckled softly and glanced around at the people around them. Some were still staring at them and it made Dean a bit uncomfortable. “Let’s head home now. I hate the way they’re staring…”  
  
“But we’re gonna be all alone at home anyway,” Noah whined softly.  
  
“Well, then there will be no one there to interrupt our movie marathon,” Dean grinned, giving Noah a wink.  
  
Noah’s face lit up at the idea of his father joining him for a movie marathon. “Are we gonna watch movies all night? And eat candy? And ice cream too?”  
  
“Sure,” Dean chuckled.  
  
“Okay, let’s head home then,” Noah grinned, turning on his heels to head back to the car and flared his wings happily.  
  
Dean laughed, knowing that his suggestion would Noah cheer up. He smirked at Cas and said, “You can join too if you want, Cas.”  
  
Castiel contemplated that idea for a moment while they walked after Noah towards the car. “Hmm, well, it has been a while since we watched movies with Noah… And it will cheer him up.”  
  
“Afterwards I can cheer you up in the bedroom,” Dean whispered at him, sending him lewd smirk.  
  
“Not before you’ve helped me bathe Bella. She desperately needs a bath.”  
  
Dean groaned and scrunched his nose. “Jeez, what a way to ruin my sexy suggestion.”  
  
Castiel chuckled. “I’ll groom your wings afterwards, if that helps?”  
  
Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulder and grinned against his cheek after placing a small kiss there. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.”  
  
They went over to the car and headed towards the supermarket to buy some candy for their movie marathon, and Noah seemed to have cheered up a bit although it wouldn’t be easy to get used to being the only child still living in the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the twins started in college already… which means that many of the remaining chapters will be quite Noah-centered, which I hope most of you don’t mind :) Of course the others will still appear and there will be Destiel smut and so on.
> 
> There’s going to be a time jump in the next chapter, just to let you know.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


	67. Chapter 67

**August 2040 (Castiel is 50 (almost 51), Dean is 52, Eden is 26 (almost 27), Adrian is 23 (almost 24), the twins are 19, Noah is 14 years old).**  
  
A year had passed since the twins started in college. It was going rather well for them and they had made good friends, but they were still having a tough time with racists. Isaac was good at keeping most of them away with his pranks and by humiliating them in front of others, but at least there were fewer racists at college than there had been in high school. Noah had slowly gotten used to being the only kid still living at home, but he always looked forward to it whenever one or more of his siblings came home for the weekend.  
  
It was mid-August and Noah would be starting in high school. It was at a different location than his previous school, and he was very nervous about starting at a new place. Abby and Christie would be going there too but he wasn’t sure how their schedules would match and if they would even have any classes together at all. The thought of being alone in a classroom with students he didn’t know and perhaps having to sit close to some of his tormentors all by himself scared Noah more than anything.  
  
Noah sat in the backseat of the Tahoe (which was still working since Dean replaced the spare parts when they needed it), and fumbled nervously with his shoulder bag which was situated next to him. They had pulled over in front of the school to drop him off, but Noah was reluctant to leave the car even after Dean and Castiel had gotten out. He took a deep breath before getting out of the car and shutting the door behind him, and he glanced around the other students warily as they walked by and headed into the school.  
  
“Don’t look so scared, you’ll be fine,” Dean told him, trying to reassure Noah when he could see how nervous he was.  
  
Noah didn’t reply and clenched his hands around the strap of his shoulder bag. Castiel gave him a sympathetic smile and pulled him into a warm hug.  
  
“It’ll be alright, Noah. Your siblings got through high school relatively fine, and I’m sure you will too,” Castiel said, hugging his son tightly.  
  
Noah inhaled his papa’s familiar scent, and it made him feel even more reluctant to make his way into the unfamiliar territory of the high school. He hugged Castiel tightly and rested his cheek against Castiel’s shoulder, humming softly when the angel rubbed his back gently for reassurance. “But I’m not as strong as them. Eden’s good at retorting stuff at people, Adrian is strong and dominant, and Lily had Isaac who always gets back at the bullies. I don’t have anything…” he murmured against Castiel’s shoulder.  
  
“Hey, that’s not true. You have the kindest personality and I’m sure you’ll make a lot of new friends,” Dean said, coming over to brush his tail against Noah’s leg to comfort him.  
  
“And Abby and Christie are at the school too,” Castiel reminded him, pulling back from their hug to look at Noah.  
  
Noah stared at the ground and nodded weakly. “I’m just a bit scared…”  
  
Castiel smiled and pushed a few dark hairs away from Noah’s forehead. “I know, so was I when I started in high school. But you just have to be yourself and ignore those who are not nice to you. Do not let them ruin school for you.”  
  
Noah sighed and nodded once again, and he said goodbye to his parents before following the crowd of people into the school, holding on tightly to his shoulder bag the whole time and flinched slightly whenever someone came too close to him.  
  
Dean and Castiel watched him go with a feeling of anxiety and helplessness, and Castiel let out a heavy sigh as Noah’s disappeared in the crowds. He relaxed a bit when Dean put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed circles into it.  
  
“He’ll be fine,” Dean said.  
  
“I’m not so sure… High school is full of teenagers, and teenagers can be incredibly cruel, especially alphas…” Castiel murmured, thinking back to his own high school where the alpha angels had either propositioned him, made inappropriate comments about him, or had otherwise treated him like a nerd or sex object. A few of them had tried touching his wings but Cas had been good at flinching away, and a few alphas had managed to slap his rear whenever it had been exposed when his wings were unfurled. It had been humiliating to be leered at all the time, but Balthazar and a few of his female friends had helped him out.  
  
Dean sighed. “Yeah, I know, but hopefully Noah will get some friends who’ll keep the worst bullies away. But I’m just as worried as you are, to be honest…”  
  
Castiel turned his head and smiled at Dean. “I know, I can feel it through our bond.”  
  
A few students gave them funny looks as they passed by, but both Dean and Castiel didn’t spare them a glance.  
  
Dean grinned. “I know you can.” He discretely gave Cas’ ass a little slap before heading back to the car, and Castiel rolled his eyes at him before getting in next to him.  
  
Meanwhile Noah was making his way through the crowds inside the school. He was headed for the gym since the principal was going to have some speech for the new students, and Noah had made an appointment with Abby and Christie to meet up there.  
  
The noise in the corridors was deafening, and Noah didn’t particularly like crowded corridors since he hated when people got too close to him physically – mostly because people often ‘discretely’ bumped into him on purpose or pushed him, and he didn’t like that. Noah was still very frail and small, although his body did look a bit more mature now than it did just a year ago. He had grown a bit and was now 5’1’’ (156cm), and he was likely to grow a little bit more over the next year or two.  
  
A beta angel bumped harshly into Noah’s shoulder, hurting his wing in the process, and Noah winced and pulled his wings even closer to his body, keeping his eyes down as he made his way towards the gym. He was pretty sure that most in the crowds didn’t know that he was an angel/demon hybrid because his wings looked like angel wings unless you noticed the roughness in them, but he knew it was only a matter of time before people found out and would harass him in the corridors.  


 

***

  
  
After the principal’s speech Noah made his way towards his first classes. It had been relieving for him to meet up with Abby and Christie again, but it turned out that he only had one class with each of them, and that was biology and P.E. All other classes Noah would have to survive on his own, and today he didn’t have classes with his friends.  
  
His first class was math which Noah didn’t particularly like. He had placed himself in the back to avoid anyone staring at his wings from behind him, but the last row was occupied by a group of guys so Noah was forced to sit in front of them. He tried to ignore the snickering coming from those guys when they whispered about his wings, and Noah stared down into the table in front of him and felt humiliation warm him up inside. There was a human girl sitting next to him but they didn’t talk since she seemed very busy trying to chat with some friends of hers by the table next to them.  
  
Noah felt a small roll of paper hit him in the back of his head, and he slowly glanced back at the guys sitting behind him and saw how they were snickering and laughing at him. He quickly whipped his head around towards the blackboard again and tried to ignore the guys for the rest of the class.  
  
His next class went better. He had history and a dark-haired angel girl named Amanda sitting next to him was kind and talkative, and the smiles she gave him seemed very sincere. Noah immediately felt more comfortable in her presence, and she introduced him to two of her friends who were also nice.  
  
“Are you really an angel/demon hybrid?” one of the girls, Nikki, asked during the small break and gaped at Noah in astonishment.  
  
“Um, yes. My dad’s a demon and my papa is an angel,” Noah told her. He was sitting next to Amanda and her two friends were seated at the table in front of them and had turned their chairs around to talk while the teacher was away.  
  
“Wow, that’s kinda interesting,” said Chanel who was an angel/human hybrid with blonde hair. “Mustn’t be easy to deal with all the racists, I imagine. Sometimes I get insulted by extremist angels who tell me that my existence is against nature and that my parents are sinners for mating, but since angels and demons get along so badly I can imagine that you’re having it worse than me…”  
  
Noah gave her a small, askew smile and stared at the table. “Yeah, I meet racists all the time… Which is why I didn’t want to move from my old school, but I had to start in high school, so…”  
  
Amanda chuckled. “Same here; I’d rather have stayed at my old school too.”  
  
Nikki was about to talk when a beta angel suddenly walked by them on his way towards his seat in the back of the class and said, “Hey, look! It’s the geek corner here.” The guy and a few of his friends laughed, and Amanda and her friends glared over at them.  
  
“That’s Martin. He’s a prick,” Amanda explained to Noah, muttering the words with contempt in her voice.  
  
“Hey, I heard that!” Martin growled and came over to them. He was about to snap something back at Amanda but his eyes suddenly landed on Noah. A frown appeared on the guy’s face and Noah’s squirmed uncomfortably as he felt Martin stare at him. “Oh, you must be that angel/demon hybrid I heard rumors about from Max.”  
  
Noah’s eyes widened in horror. He knew that his old tormentor Max was at this school too, and he suddenly remembered Max having threatened him about telling everyone he knows to annoy him to make his life a living hell.  
  
The beta’s lips curled into a malicious smirk as he stared at Noah, and he ignored Amanda and her friends who were trying to shield Noah from his view and were glaring at him when they noticed that his attention was on Noah now. “You’re a sub, aren’t you?” Martin asked, grinning in malice. “Just let me know if you ever wanna suck my dick… That’s what you subs are for, isn’t it?”  
  
Noah flinched and stared back at the guy wide-eyed, and suddenly Amanda stood up from her seat next to him and got right up in Martin’s face.  
  
“Shut the fuck up, you perverted prick! You don’t say that to people!” she snarled.  
  
Martin just chortled, and his friends came over and watched the scene with amused interest. Martin licked his lips and looked Amanda up and down. “Well, you’re welcome to suck me off too if you want, Amanda. You do have very nice-looking lips…”  
  
“I’d rather bite your dick off,” Amanda grit out and glared him down.  
  
Martin and his friends laughed out loud at her comment and her angry attitude. “And a filthy mouth too,” Martin commented in amusement before going back over to his friends when the teacher reentered the classroom.  
  
Amanda quietly sat back down in her seat, but she kept glaring at Martin over her shoulder.  
  
“Thanks…” Noah murmured at her, glad that he had found someone who wouldn’t just turn their heads the other way if someone harassed him.  
  
“You’re welcome. I hate that ass anyway,” Amanda murmured, and her friends nodded in agreement before turning to face the blackboard again.  


 

***

  
  
Noah was relieved when classes finally ended; relieved because the first day of high school was finally over, and because he had made a few friends. He hadn’t expected to make friends so fast but he was glad that he did. However, Noah had once again been alone during his last class, and he had been less thrilled when the same angel guys from his math class that morning were in that class too. They had been snickering behind his back again, and Noah was grateful that they weren’t doing any group assignments that day because he had no idea who to team up with.  
  
Now he was headed towards the school’s exit to catch a bus home soon. He didn’t have any hobbies or activities to go to after school so he would just go home and wait for his parents to come home too.  
  
Noah’s relief quickly turned into dread when he suddenly spotted Max and two new angel friends of his in the corridor, and he froze completely when Max seemed to have noticed him too.  
  
“Hey, look who it is! The freak!” Max grinned mockingly and quickly made his way over to Noah before the submissive could get away. He slammed his hand down hard on Noah’s shoulder and dug his fingers into it, making Noah grunt in pain, and used force to back Noah over towards the staircase to stand under it to get some privacy. He pushed Noah up against the wall and didn’t move his hand from his shoulder. “I heard from my friend Martin that you’re in history class with him. And you let girls stand up for you.” Him and his two friends laughed at that.  
  
“Dude, is that the angel/demon hybrid you talked about? Those kinds of hybrids are total freaks. He hasn’t even got a tail even though he’s half demon,” one of the other guys pointed out. “And his angel-like wings are all rough… Jeez, he really is a usual freak.”  
  
The second guy laughed. “Yeah, he’s even a freak at being a freak.”  
  
All three boys laughed out loud at that, and Noah couldn’t remember the last time he felt this humiliated around Max. He pulled his wings tighter against his back, hoping to shield them more from the guys’ judging and disgusted glances.  
  
“Just let me go. I don’t want trouble,” Noah murmured and tried to get free. His shoulder hurt from Max gripping it so tightly, and he certainly didn’t like Max standing so close to him and invading his personal space.  
  
Max gave him a cruel smirk and leaned in so close to Noah’s face that it made him flinch back in surprise. “Only if you suck me off,” he smirked.  
  
Noah’s eyes widened. That was the second time a bully had told him that today and he didn’t like it one bit. It made him feel all kinds of disgusted and humiliated, and it didn’t make it better when Max’s friends laughed. Max stared back at him with a smirk, obviously waiting for a response, and Noah hesitated and didn’t know what to do. His body was itching for him to get out of there, and especially to get away from Max since he felt threatened to be cornered up against the wall like this. In his panic he suddenly reacted before he could think much about it, and swung his shoulder bag directly into Max’s crotch, making the alpha angel cry out in pain and pull away. Noah quickly ran off, and Max’s two friends were too stunned to pursue him. A few people who had been walking down the stairs had seen it and they laughed as Max groaned and clutched at his crotch in pain.  
  
“You’ll fucking regret that, you little maggot!” Max shouted after him, but Noah kept running as fast he could to get as far away from Max and his friends as possible.  
  
Noah rounded a corner and almost bumped into someone, hearing the guy go ‘Watch it, you jerk!’ before he quickly ran into the girls’ restrooms and locked himself inside a stall. He was hyperventilating now and trembling in panic. He sat down on the closed seat of the toilet and took deep breaths to calm down. He was half proud at himself for finally having fought back against Max, but it had been a stupid move. Now Max was only going to harass him even more to make up for the humiliation Noah had caused him by hitting him in the nuts in front of his friends and some strangers, and Noah shook with terror as he thought about it.  
  
Tears streamed down his face and Noah let out a strangled sob, burying his face in his hands. He wished that his papa was there to comfort him and tell him what to do, and that he would never have to face Max or any other bullies at school again.  
  
He was never going to survive high school, he thought.  


 

***

  
  
Dean and Castiel came home at 5:15pm after having done some grocery shopping on the way home. As they entered the house Castiel chuckled at something Dean had told him had happened at work today, before the angel glanced into the living room and saw Noah sitting on the couch with his knees pulled up against his chest and watching the TV vacantly. Bella was sitting on the floor in front of Noah, whining and nudging at Noah’s feet with her nose but the boy ignored her and wrapped his arms tighter around himself. A worried frown formed on Castiel’s face, and Dean stopped laughing too and followed his gaze over to Noah.  
  
“Hello, Noah. Are you alright? How did school go?” Castiel asked and quickly took off his shoes before going into the living room. Dean followed him with the two bags of groceries and went over to the kitchen to put the bags down.  
  
Noah didn’t look at him and only pulled his knees closer to his chest and rested his chin on them. His wings were tense and wrapped around him like a protective cocoon.  
  
When Noah didn’t answer and instead seemed to tear up a little, Castiel immediately sat down next to him. “Oh Noah… What happened?” he asked, pulling his son into a hug. Bella gave a low whine and backed off a little, sensing that something was bothering Noah.  
  
Noah’s twisted his body to the side to hug Castiel back and let out a small sob as he buried his face in the angel’s shoulder. “T-They were being so mean. Saying nasty things to me…”  
  
Castiel’s heart ached and he was dimly aware of Dean approaching them quietly. “What did they say?” he asked, rocking Noah gently to calm him down.  
  
Noah sniffled and took a breath before talking. “Calling me a freak… And saying sexual stuff…”  
  
Dean growled in anger but Castiel ignored him and pulled Noah tighter against his body. “Shh… it’s okay. Don’t pay attention to what they say; they’re just immature assholes.”  
  
An amused, broken chuckle shook Noah’s body when he heard his papa say ‘asshole’. Castiel rarely used such words and Noah couldn’t help but chuckle at it. He wrapped his arms around Cas’ body and clung to him. “I hit Max between the legs when he corned me against a wall and made a sexual comment… And now he’s gonna make life even worse for me…”  
  
“You hit him in the nuts?” Dean repeated, stunned. “Way to go,” he grinned.  
  
“No, I shouldn’t have done that. He’s gonna be even meaner now,” Noah murmured, still pressed against Castiel’s body. “And a few of the other guys from my classes were also mean to me… I never wanna go back there,” he said and started sobbing again.  
  
Castiel gently shushed him and ran his hands up and down Noah’s back for comfort, letting him cry against him. The angel glanced up at Dean helplessly, as if asking him what to do.  
  
Dean’s fists clenched and unclenched as he stood beside the couch, watching his youngest child sob and cry helplessly against Castiel. He didn’t know what to do, and scared and frustrated him. He wanted to call Max’s parents and have a word with them, but he had done that a few times before and it hadn’t ended well; it only made Max even more aggressive when he harassed Noah, probably because his racist father had told him to. Max’s father despised demons, and the only reason he let Max attend the mixed school was because they couldn’t afford to let him go to an angel-only school.  
  
“Shh…” Castiel shushed Noah, rocking him gently. “Was there nothing good about today? Nothing at all?” he asked, hoping that there had at least been _something_ good about Noah’s first day at high school.  
  
Noah sniffled and slowly pulled back. “Yeah, I met some girls whom I made friends with. And they chased off some guy who was… saying stuff to me.”  
  
Dean grinned. “See? Told you that you’d make new friends. Surely that means that high school isn’t all that bad after all?”  
  
“But I only have a few classes together with them and Abby and Christie. Most of the time I’ll be on my own… And Max isn’t going to leave me alone now. What if I have a class with him?” Noah sniffled, trembling at the thought of having a class with Max, and he prayed that he wouldn’t.  
  
“I know, sweetie… If you have a class with him then let us know; we can ask the teacher to keep an extra eye on you so that Max will not get to hurt you, alright?” Castiel spoke softly.  
  
Noah nodded, sitting cross-legged on the couch now. He stared down at Bella who came over to him again, wagging her tail and seeking attention, and he gave the dog a small smile and petted her. “I wanna go have a bath now…” he murmured.  
  
Dean grinned. “Alright, but Bella stays here.”  
  
Noah looked up at him as if he was mad. “I wouldn’t wanna bathe with Bella – I hate the smell of wet dog, and when we bathe her she shakes her fur and makes the whole place wet.”  
  
Dean laughed. “I know, I’m just saying.”  
  
Noah got up from the couch and corrected his shirt a bit. “What’s for dinner?” he asked curiously, glancing at Castiel who had gotten up from the couch as well. He used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the wetness off his cheeks, but his eyes were still a bit red from crying.  
  
“Homemade burgers,” Castiel said, chuckling when Noah’s eyes lit up a little.  
  
Dean chuckled as he watched Noah head out to the entrance hall and go upstairs to take a bath, and Bella followed after him even though Noah told her not to. Dean’s expression quickly turned more serious when he saw Castiel walk over to the kitchen with heavy steps and how his white wings were drooping behind him. “What’s up, Cas?” he asked, following after him.  
  
Castiel stopped at the kitchen counter and placed his hands on it, bracing himself against it. He inhaled deeply, and Dean could feel frustration radiating off of him. “What are you going to do about Max? He’s been harassing Noah since kindergarten and I cannot believe that we are allowing this to happen.”  
  
Dean was mildly taken aback by that. “Mostly he’s left Noah alone, remember? He’s been throwing nasty remarks at Noah every now and then but the teachers have mostly handled it.”  
  
“But they are in high school now, and Max is probably going to turn more vicious with all the hormones raging inside him; he’s already throwing sexual remarks at Noah and cornering him against walls,” Castiel said in a gruff voice and stepped back from the counter to glare at Dean.  
  
“What do you want me to do? Call his parents and tell them to make their bratty kid behave?”  
  
Castiel growled in irritation over the sarcasm in Dean’s voice. “That would be a great help, yes! But you always refuse to call them!”  
  
“Because calling them and complaining to them about Max doesn’t help shit! I’ve tried that like five times already in the past six years, and every time Max has only grown more aggressive in his way of harassing Noah!” Dean snarled, getting really agitated now. His tail was twisting behind him like an annoyed cat’s, and his feathers were slightly puffed out.  
  
“Letting that boy get away with what he’s doing to Noah isn’t right either!” Castiel snapped back at him, his wings flaring out in frustration.  
  
“Do you want me to piss off Max’s father even more and have him encourage Max to take things a step further? ‘Cause it sure sounds like that’s what you want me to do!”  
  
“No! But Noah’s _our child_ and we have to protect him,” Castiel growled. “Not confronting Max or his parents is _wrong,_ and it certainly isn’t a good way to support Noah.”  
  
“Well, I can’t call Max’s parents without making things worse, and I can’t properly involve the high school teachers before we know if Noah is even going to be in class with Max at all, or unless he keeps harassing him in the corridors. What exactly do you want me to _do?_ ”  
  
Castiel stared back at Dean, searching the demon’s eyes as they glared at each other. “Well, in that case maybe I should call Max’s parents. His father is probably only getting annoyed because you are always the one calling him, and he despises demons, so if I call maybe he will not be as aggressive. I’m angel after all, like he is.”  
  
“I seriously doubt that’s gonna make a big difference,” Dean muttered. “Max’s father doesn’t sound like the type to tolerate any bad comments about his son, whether it’s from you or me. In his eyes we’re just sinners for having mated with each other, and he won’t talk to either of us.”  
  
Castiel narrowed his eyes. “Are you just trying to talk me out of confronting Max’s parents about this? Do you even _care_ at all about Noah’s welfare at school?!” he snapped angrily. He immediately regretted the accusation when he saw the flicker of hurt on Dean’s face.  
  
“You don’t think I care?” Dean said, taking a small step back and staring at Cas with hurt in his eyes. “How the fuck can you even _say_ that to me?” he snapped, feeling a sharp sting of hurt in his chest which Castiel could without doubt feel too through their bond.  
  
Castiel stared back at Dean with wide, guilty eyes. “Dean… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that…” he stammered, lowering his wings behind him. He took a step towards Dean and carefully reached out his hand to touch Dean’s arm. “I’m sorry…” he said sincerely, glancing up at Dean and felt his eyes beginning to water up a little.  
  
Dean’s posture relaxed and his wings slumped a bit behind him. “Can’t remember the last time you’ve hit me with such a low blow, Cas…” he muttered bitterly.  
  
“I know, I’m sorry,” Castiel spoke and rubbed Dean’s clothed arm in apology. “I’m just so angry and frustrated about all this…”  
  
“Yeah, I know, and so am I,” Dean said and stepped a little closer to Cas, brushing his tail against the angel’s leg. “But I’d really rather have the teachers have a talk with Max and his parents. Don’t get me wrong; I’d love to punch and beat up Max and his dad, but I’m afraid about what Max will do to Noah in return… I think his parents are gonna take it more seriously if the complaint comes from a teacher. Max’s mother at least seems to be listening to the teachers, and it’s kept Max off Noah’s back for a while before…”  
  
“Yes, you may be right…” Castiel murmured, placing his hands on Dean’s chest and leaned into him while Dean put his hands on his hips. “But promise me you will not hesitate to let the teachers know about Max or other bullies’ harassment towards Noah if this keeps going on.”  
  
“I promise. No child of ours will be bullied without me taking affair,” Dean insisted, giving Castiel a small smile.  
  
Castiel smiled, pleased with Dean’s words, and leaned in to rest his head on Dean’s chest under his chin. Dean wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back soothingly, and Castiel hummed when the demon’s large hands moved over the base of his wings, very close to his oil glands. He moved his own hands up and down Dean’s back, feeling himself search for oil glands which were not there.  
  
They startled when Bella barked loudly behind them, and they quickly pulled apart and looked down at the dog who was staring up at them and panting as her tongue hung out of her mouth. She had just come downstairs again after Noah had locked himself in the bathroom upstairs to take a bath.  
  
“Jeez, Bella, you scared the crap out of me,” Dean grumbled.  
  
Castiel chuckled and turned around to open the fridge to put the neglected groceries inside. “I’m still feeling rather upset about all this… But I will try my best not to snap hurtful things at you again.”  
  
Dean was rubbing Bella behind the ears and cooing at her, and he turned his attention towards Castiel when the angel spoke. “Alright. I’d be surprised if you weren’t still upset. And you can make up for you nasty comment later.”  
  
Castiel turned his head and saw Dean smirking suggestively at him, and he rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the fridge. “Alright. I guess you do deserve that… and it will bring me in a better mood to be intimate with you, so I don’t mind.”  
  
Dean grinned in victory, although he was still pretty frustrated about the whole thing with Max and the other students who were giving Noah a hard time in high school. It was frustrating that this was happening to Noah and there was nothing Dean could do about it at the moment. He just hoped the teachers could help.  


 

***

  
  
Noah was a better mood after his bath, and Bella’s playfulness cheered him up more. He enjoyed the dog’s company now that he was the only kid still living in the house after all his siblings had moved out, and playing with her helped him forget about school. Dean and Castiel did their best to cheer Noah up more and offer him reassurance and comfort.  
  
When Castiel entered the bedroom that night Dean was already in there, taking his clothes off. Castiel quietly closed and locked the door behind him before beginning to undress as well, aware that Dean was watching him. Once he was completely naked he went over to Dean at the foot of the bed and leaned into him, letting their nude bodies touch. Dean was already half-hard, and Cas could feel him grow harder against his hip and lower stomach as he pressed himself into Dean.  
  
“I’m sorry I took my anger out on you earlier…” Castiel murmured, placing his hands on Dean’s strong chest and stared up at him. “I shouldn’t have said that you didn’t care about Noah’s welfare, and I want to make it up to you. So… what would you like me to do?”  
  
“You know you don’t really have to make it up to me, right? I wasn’t being friendly with you either, so…” Dean said, shifting a little.  
  
“I know, but I _want_ to make it up to you, and I want you to tell me how.”  
  
Dean licked his lips as he stared back at Cas. It kind of turned him on to have Cas asking him how he could please him. He liked when Cas took control, yes, but he damn well also liked it when _he_ was in control and could do whatever he wanted to with his angel.  
  
“Well, how about I get to do whatever I want with you tonight, and you have to do _exactly_ as I say?”  
  
Castiel swallowed and Dean saw his pupils dilate with lust. The angel gave a small, shaky nod. “Alright, that works.”  
  
Dean gave him a victorious smirk. “Good. Get on the bed then. On your stomach. And don’t touch yourself and don’t look at me, just stare at the headboard no matter what happens.”  
  
Castiel felt a small shiver run up his spine and his dick hardened between his legs. He nodded and immediately moved over to lie on the bed, pushing the blankets aside and lay down on his stomach on the warm sheets. He rested his arms under his pillow and put his chin on it while staring at the headboard in front of him. His wings flared nervously as he spread them out across the bed, and he couldn’t help but writhe a bit in anticipation. He had no idea what Dean had in mind for him tonight, but he kind of liked not knowing it. It was interesting and yet it made him a bit nervous. He tried his best not to look over his shoulder at Dean when he heard the demon fumble around near the closet, and he kept his eyes on the wooden headboard in front of him.  
  
Suddenly Dean came up on the bed behind him, and Castiel shuddered lightly when the demon put his large hands on his buttocks and rubbed them possessively.  
  
“You’re 50 years old and your ass is as gorgeous as ever,” Dean commented, staring at the flesh in appreciation and gave Cas’ right buttock a light slap.  
  
Castiel shuddered and buried his head in his pillow. “Dean…” he moaned, his voice muffled by the pillow.  
  
Dean just smirked at him before crawling further down the bed and settled himself between the angel’s spread legs. Then he grabbed Cas’ ass again, parting the cheeks with a hand and trailed his finger over his mate’s hole with his free hand. The hole clenched when Dean touched it with his finger, and slick was already leaking from it. Dean flared his nostrils, taking in the scent of Cas’ growing arousal and the increasing amount of slick, before leaning in and started licking at the pink, puckered hole.  
  
Castiel jolted in surprise and gasped loudly when he felt Dean’s tongue lick and lap at his entrance. He dug his fingers deep into his pillow and let a strangled noise of pleasure. “Ah, Dean! Oh god!” he gasped, feeling Dean’s tongue slide into him and beginning to lick him open now.  
  
Dean hummed and grasped Castiel’s buttocks possessively, pulling them further apart to get better access to the treasure between them. He made a sound of appreciation when he felt more and more slick leak from the angel now, and it tasted divine on his tongue – like strawberries and vanilla. He basked in the taste and in the small, desperate noises coming Cas. The angel was slowly grinding himself into the sheets now, pushing his ass back into Dean’s face, and Dean gave his rear a firm slap to tell him to stop and the angel immediately obeyed. “Mm, good boy,” Dean grinned and buried his tongue inside his angel again.  
  
Castiel shuddered at the praise, feeling more aroused by it than he probably should. He tried desperately to lie still while Dean continued to lick at his entrance and started pushing fingers into him to stretch him open. The demon took his time and it frustrated Castiel because he needed _more._  
  
Dean finally pulled back, licking his lips to lick away the slick on them and stared at Castiel’s hole, watching it clench and unclench as if it was desperate to be filled up already. He squeezed the angel’s buttock firmly before getting up from the bed, ignoring the small noise of protest from Cas. “Don’t turn your head around,” Dean ordered firmly when he saw Cas was about to look behind him.  
  
Castiel groaned but obeyed, staring at the headboard again and listened to Dean fumble around behind him. Suddenly Dean was back on the bed again, and Castiel waited and listened carefully as he tried to figure out what the demon was doing. He hadn’t expected something to suddenly be shoved into him, and he flinched and yelped in surprise as something big entered his ass, but Dean put a hand on his lower back to keep him still.  
  
Dean grinned in amusement. “Sorry, did I startle you?” he asked with hint of teasing in his voice.  
  
Castiel just groaned and tried to figure out what Dean had put into him. It wasn’t the demon’s cock, nor was it his tail, because the object felt slightly cold and stiff. It was wide, however, stretching him good and deliciously, and Castiel moaned as Dean pushed it further into him. His eyes widened slightly when he realized that Dean had put his favorite vibrating dildo into him.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“You’ve finally noticed what it is, huh?” Dean smirked, watching Cas’ hole stretch to accommodate the toy that was almost as wide as Dean himself.  
  
“Ah,” Castiel gasped when Dean slowly moved the toy in and out of him, pressing it against his sweet spots on purpose. “Dean, please…”  
  
“Now, I want you to take control of that toy for me and use it on yourself. I can never get enough of watching you pleasuring yourself with it,” Dean said with a smirk. He let go of the toy after Castiel had reached behind himself to grab it, and went up to get an extra pillow and placed it under Castiel’s hips so that the angel was more comfortable and Dean would have a better view of his ass. Then Dean settled himself on the foot of the bed and gave his own cock a few lazy strokes while watching Castiel. The angel glanced back at him over his shoulder, and Dean gave him a small nod, telling him to go ahead.  
  
Castiel shifted and got more comfortable on the bed before turning his attention to the toy inside of him. He thrust it in and out of himself a few times before increasing the speed, moaning as he felt it slide along the sensitive walls inside him. He couldn’t see Dean but he knew the alpha was staring intensely at him and stroking himself while watching. The thought of Dean touching himself while looking at him pump that dirty toy in and out of himself sent shivers of arousal through Castiel’s body. His hips bucked into the pillow under him, and he wriggled his hips helplessly as the dildo gave him delicious pleasure.  
  
“Turn on the vibrations,” Dean told him. “But don’t start at level one – I want you to go directly to level three and press it against your sweet spots when you do so.”  
  
Castiel whipped his head around and stared at Dean like he was mad. “W-What? But if I start at level three the vibrations will feel too intense, and I—”  
  
“Shh,” Dean shushed him. “You’re supposed to do what I tell you, remember?”  
  
Castiel looked a bit a defiant at first, but he quickly closed his mouth and turned his head away to rest it on the pillow again, groaning as he did as Dean told him to. He used his thumb to search for the button on the toy which would turn on the vibrations, and he clicked it three times in a row to get to level three right away. “Gah!” he exclaimed when his ass was assaulted by heavy, intense vibrations, more than his body could handle right away. His entire body jerked violently and he gasped loudly. “Nnrrrugh, oh god!” he gasped, writhing and tossing on the bed as the toy vibrated heavily inside of him.  
  
Dean made a sound of appreciation behind him. “And don’t you dare come until I say so, no matter how close you are to it.”  
  
“But, Dean…” Castiel protested, panting heavily and writhing in desperation. He was already _so close._  
  
“No buts, Cas,” Dean smirked, sounding so self-smug that it made Castiel groan in annoyance.  
  
“Fuck,” Castiel grunted against the pillow, forcing himself to hold back the orgasm that was threatening to overwhelm him. The vibrations were too much for him to handle, especially right against his cervix and prostate, and his body was all worked up and tense, eager to get release. “Please, please, please! I can’t— _Oh god!_ ”  
  
Dean watched him with slight amusement, and his hand was stroking his cock furiously now since the sight of Cas getting assaulted by vibrations and pleasure and being so desperate for release was just too hot to witness. The sounds coming from Cas’ mouth were downright pornographic, and he could see how the angel squirmed and writhed as he tried to hold back his climax. Dean could feel Cas’ desperation and arousal through their bond, but he could only imagine what his body felt like inside as the angel tried so hard not to come.  
  
When Cas looked like it was getting too painful to hold back any longer, Dean finally spoke. “Okay, turn off the vibrations now and take the toy out.”  
  
Castiel growled in frustration and his body slumped against the bed in disappointment. He glared back at Dean as he turned off the vibrations and pulled the toy out, cringing at the sudden empty feeling in his ass.  
  
Dean licked his lips as he stared at the angel’s sudden empty hole and how it was clenching and unclenching in frustration over being left empty again. Dean felt a little sorry for Cas, especially since the angel has been so close to having a violent orgasm but was denied it, so he quickly moved up the bed and covered Castiel’s body with his own.  
  
The angel let out an involuntary purr as he felt Dean’s chest press against his back and his dick nudge his ass as the demon covered him with his body, and he closed his eyes when Dean nipped and kissed his neck in apology.  
  
“Don’t worry, you’ll get to come soon,” Dean told him, pressing his chest down into Cas’ back and oil glands, and covered the angel’s wings with his own.  
  
“You’re a tease,” Castiel grumbled, but kept purring when Dean placed loving kisses on his neck.  
  
“I know,” Dean smirked against his skin. He pulled back and slapped Cas’ ass again. “Get up. Hands and knees.”  
  
Castiel scrambled to comply and got up, lowering his wings and head in submission for Dean as he was on all fours in front of him. His dick was hard and aching between his legs and it was slightly painful after his denied orgasm. It was leaking precome because of him being so close to climax, and it dripped onto the sheets below. His ass was almost on fire with the need to be filled up again, but Castiel was too aroused to feel any shame.  
  
Dean hummed in approval and trailed his hand down Cas’ back, touching the oil glands as he passed them and drew a needy moan from the angel’s mouth, and let his hand move down the angel’s soft skin all the way down to his ass. He circled Cas’ entrance with his fingertips, trying to tease the angel and it certainly succeeded.  
  
“Dean, please stop teasing… I need you,” Castiel moaned, lowering his head and gasped lightly.  
  
“You need what?” Dean prompted, purring out the words as he continued touching the angel’s hole without pushing in.  
  
Castiel groaned, blushing with embarrassment. “I need your cock. I need it inside me; I need it to fill me up good. Please…” He lowered his wings further and lowered his body by resting his weight on his forearms, making his ass tilt up in the air towards Dean. He was hoping the act of submission would persuade Dean to finally take him.  
  
The alpha shuddered with lust when he saw Cas was doing, and he unconsciously lined up his dick between the angel’s spread cheeks, sliding it over Cas’ entrance to get some friction. “Only if you promise not to come before I tell you to, you hear me?”  
  
“Yes, I promise! Please!” Castiel babbled in desperation and pushed his ass back against Dean’s dick, moaning when the length teased over his hole.  
  
Dean growled, pleased with Castiel’s words, and didn’t waste another second before he buried himself inside his mate’s tight heat, letting out a long moan of relief when he felt Cas’ tightness wrap around his aching cock.  
  
Castiel downright howled and arched his spine almost like a cat, gasping as Dean started moving into him.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Dean grunted, digging his nails possessively into Castiel’s hips as he pounded into him. The sight of Cas arching his back and lowering his wings in submission was so beautiful to him. It did all kinds of things to his alpha ego, and he moved his right hand away from Castiel’s hips and moved it up to the angel’s oil glands to touch them as a reward for the angel’s compliance.  
  
The angel let out another howl of pleasure as Dean touched his leaking oil glands, and Dean squeezed them and pinched them a few times before pulling his hand away. Castiel responded with a pitiful whimper, but Dean just chuckled at him and instead moved his fingers down towards Cas’ ass. He slowed down his thrusts as he started pressing against the hole which was stuffed full of Dean’s cock, and it took a bit of effort before he could push his finger inside it next to his dick.  
  
“Oh,” Castiel said, realizing what Dean was doing.  
  
“Gonna get you ready to take my tail as well. It’s gonna look so good when you’re stuffed full with my dick and tail…” Dean babbled behind him, twisting his finger around inside Castiel to stretch him more.  
  
“Ah, Dean…” Castiel moaned, still bracing himself on the bed on his forearms. “I don’t know if I can take that much tonight… You’re filling me up wide enough as it is.”  
  
“You’ve taken my tail along with my dick before. I know you can do this,” Dean said, running his free hand up and down Castiel’s hip and side to soothe and relax him as he pressed another finger into him.  
  
“Dean, I have work tomorrow… I’m going to feel this for days,” Castiel grumbled, wriggling his ass unconsciously as Dean’s fingers stretched him further.  
  
“Are you saying you _don’t_ want my tail?”  
  
Castiel groaned and lowered his forehead onto his pillow in defeat. “No…” he admitted quietly. He _did_ want Dean to fill him up with his tail, but he also knew that he’d feel the burn for at least 2-3 days afterwards, and he didn’t want his coworkers giving him odd looks when he winced whenever he sat down. On the other hand the idea of having Dean’s tail inside him right now was way too tempting, and he would just have to deal with the discomfort afterwards. Besides, he had allowed Dean to do whatever he wanted with him tonight, so he wasn’t going to object any further.  
  
The demon hummed in satisfaction and continued working his fingers into Cas while slowly moving his dick in and out of him. He used some of Cas’ wing oil to help slick the way further and make it easier to stretch him, and after a few minutes the angel seemed ready enough to take his tail. Dean pulled out his fingers and placed his hands on Cas’ hips again, holding him still while he pushed his dick balls deep into him and then moved his tail up and slowly began pushing it in as well. The tip of his tail slowly slipped inside but met a bit of resistance, and it nudged against Dean’s balls as it slid in along the underside of alpha’s cock.  
  
“Oh God! Nrruuugh!” Castiel howled, grasping the sheets tightly as he was filled up even more. His wings flapped against the bed, and he panted heavily as his body tried to accept the intrusion. It hadn’t even been that long since he last took Dean’s tail like this – only three weeks ago when he was in heat, but his body was different now that it wasn’t in heat anymore.  
  
“Fuck, Cas,” Dean grunted, digging his nails into Castiel’s hips as he continued pushing his tail in further. He stopped once the tail was a bit further inside than the whole length of his cock, and he took a few moments to catch his breath and get used to the tightness. “I’m not gonna last long,” he announced before beginning to thrust into Castiel, starting out slowly and then increased the speed steadily. The way Cas was moaning and grunting indicated that he wasn’t going to last much longer either, but Dean had ordered him not to come unless he was told that he could.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Castiel gasped as Dean pounded into him, pushing him up the bed with every thrust. “Dean, please… let me come,” he begged, whining with need.  
  
“Not yet, angel,” Dean said, panting as he drove into the angel in sharp thrusts, keeping a nice balance between the thrusts of his dick and his tail.  
  
“Dean, I can’t… It’s too much. _Please,_ ” Castiel whined desperately.  
  
Dean growled and grasped Castiel’s hair tightly, forcing the angel’s head back while his ass was assaulted with Dean’s hard pounding. A strangled, needy whimper escaped from the back of Castiel’s throat, and the breath was almost knocked out of his every time Dean’s hips snapped forward. The hand in his hair wasn’t harsh or rude, but rather dominant and desperate, and it made Castiel whimper pathetically as he tried to hold back his orgasm that almost hit him when Dean grabbed his hair like that. _“Please,”_ he begged again.  
  
Dean lowered his head, his mouth open a silent gasp as he felt his own orgasm approach. He watched the place where his dick was moving in and out Cas’, and the rim was beginning to look sore from the stretch now. “Not yet, just a few more seconds…”  
  
Castiel let out an annoyed growl and pushed his ass back against Dean to show his annoyance. His member was leaking a lot of precome now, eager to get the final release soon.  
  
Dean thrust into him six more times before finally saying, “Okay, you can come now. Fucking _come,_ Cas,” he growled.  
  
And the angel complied. He wailed so loudly that Dean had to muffle his scream with his hand, and his body jerked and convulsed violently as his shot his release all over the sheets and extra pillow under him. His legs trembled with effort to keep him up, and his ass clenched impossibly tight around Dean inside him, making it almost impossible for the alpha to move.  
  
 _“Fuck!”_ Dean growled, feeling his orgasm ripple through his body. His balls contracted as he shot his load deep inside Castiel’s ass, coming in copious amounts, and he moaned and gasped every time his cock released a new stream of come into Cas. His tail twitched and Dean could feel it get wet with his own release inside the angel. He was holding Cas’ up with an arm around his hips and under his stomach since the angel’s legs were too weak to support him now. His slowly grinded his hips into Cas until his orgasm was over, collapsing on top of the angel so that Cas was sandwiched between him and the bed.  
  
Both of them were completely worn out from their orgasms, and they panted in unison as they recovered from it. Dean was trying not to crush Cas too much with his weight, and the angel purred as Dean placed small kisses on his neck and on the back of his shoulder.  
  
“Did I repay you now?” Castiel murmured sleepily, resting his head on the pillow under him and didn’t bother opening his eyes.  
  
Dean chuckled, and Cas could feel it against his back as the alpha lay on top of him. “Yeah, you’ve made up for your rudeness now,” he said, placing another kiss on Cas’ shoulder before getting up.  
  
The demon cringed a bit when his dick and tail slipped free and how his come was now flowing out of Cas even though the angel tried to keep it in. “Looks like we may need to clean up,” Dean said and quickly found a towel and started cleaning Cas up, carefully rubbing the towel over the angel’s ass and cringed when he saw how sore and fucked-out his hole looked.  
  
Castiel hissed and flinched when the towel touched directly against his sore hole, and Dean immediately pulled back.  
  
“Sorry. Does it hurt?” Dean asked, cursing himself for perhaps not having taken his time to stretch Cas properly. But the angel hadn’t complained either when Dean pushed his tail into him, so Dean wasn’t sure if it had hurt or not.  
  
“It’s a bit sore, but it always is when you stretch me that wide,” Castiel mumbled and twitched his wings a bit. “Just don’t be too rough with me down there for the next few days, okay?”  
  
“Yeah, okay.” Dean leaned down and placed a small kiss on Cas’ buttock in apology. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Castiel huffed. “Don’t be. I like the burn and stretch when you use your tail as well, so I don’t mind you doing it.”  
  
“Still…” Dean murmured, caressing the angel’s ass a bit before cleaning himself up. He made Cas roll over on his back so that he could clean his stomach and softened dick as well.  
  
They settled themselves on the bed afterwards, not bothering to pull on any clothes before wrapping their blankets around themselves and getting ready to sleep. Dean saw Castiel shift a lot to get comfortable on the bed, as if something was bothering him in his thoughts.  
  
“Still worried about Noah?” Dean asked after a few moments.  
  
“Yes, how could I not be? People are making sexual comments about him on his first day at school, so that is not very encouraging for a start…” Castiel murmured and rolled over on his side to face Dean who was also lying on his side. “Why is it that alphas and sometimes betas think of submissive as sex objects anyway? Is it because we can bear children? I never fully understood why…”  
  
Dean reached out and played with a few of Castiel’s feathers. The angel’s wing was covering Cas’ side and his blanket was on top of his wing, but a few feathers were not covered by the blanket and Dean absently played with them while speaking. “Well, that too, but also because your kind tends to be pretty small and vulnerable, and you often have very submissive personalities… Guess it just makes you easy prey for alphas, and it turns them on that you are like that. Nothing can boost a young alpha teenager’s ego more than getting a submissive to submit to him, or watch them blush and squirm when the alpha makes vulgar comments about them. It’s different than approaching a female like that, because it gives the alphas – and sometimes betas – a stronger kick to see someone who looks male behave submissively, and it doesn’t make it better that many guys think that subs only exist to satisfy their perverted dreams and wants…” he murmured, not letting go of Cas’ feathers as he talked. He growled briefly when he thought of guys treating Noah like that at school. “Alphas are worse than betas ‘cause we tend to be more into expressing our dominance than the betas are, and dominating a sub does real wonders for our image and ego.”  
  
“That is in some ways kind of twisted…” Castiel murmured, looking at Dean who was kind of avoiding his eyes now. “But I don’t mind it with you. You are the only alpha I would ever submit to, and I like submitting to you and letting you take care of me in the bedroom.”  
  
Dean raised his eyes and looked at Cas, and his lips curled into a satisfied, smug smirk. “I kinda figured that, after thirty years of being together, Cas, but it still boosts my alpha ego to hear you say it,” he chuckled.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes fondly. “I know it does.”  
  
“But I also like it when you take control once in a while. It’s very sexy,” Dean purred, leaning in to press his lips against Cas’.  
  
Castiel shuddered and parted his lips, letting Dean kiss him slowly and deeply. When they pulled away from the kiss Castiel stared back into Dean’s eyes for a few moments, dwelling in their green color. “I kinda like that too,” he smiled.  
  
Dean chuckled before saying, “Now, let’s end this silly chick-flick moment and get some sleep instead. We’ve got work tomorrow, after all.” He inched back a little to get comfortable with his head on his pillow and wrapped his blanket tighter around himself. “And if anymore pricks come near Noah I’ll have a talk with the teachers and possibly also the parents.”  
  
Castiel chuckled. “I like how that sounds.” He shifted on the bed, getting ready to sleep and prayed to god that Noah would make it through high school unscarred.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Noah is finally in high school and things aren’t going all that for him well so far… I’ll be trying to keep a balance between Noah’s story and Destiel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	68. Chapter 68

**September 2040 (Castiel is 51, Dean is 52, Eden is 27, Adrian is 23 (almost 24), the twins are 19 (almost 20), Noah is 14, Daniel is 1, Jason is 27 (almost 28), Jo is 51, Tom is 53, Emma is 23, Sam and Jess are 45, Jesse is 21, Aria is 16, Kaylee is 11, Gabriel is 55, Katie is 50, Lokiana is 19, Heidi is 11, Mark is 20, Mary is 74, John is 76, Carter is 26 (almost 27), Kyle is 28, Ariel is 27 years old).**  
  
A little over a month had passed and Noah was doing okay at school. He had four classes with his friends, and another four in which he didn’t really have any good friends yet. A few of his old classmates from his previous school were also in some of his classes, but they weren’t people he had talked with often. Getting a partner for group work wasn’t easy in the classes where he was alone, and in art class he had ended up in a group with a demon girl who certainly didn’t like him. She refused to even look at him or acknowledge his presence at all, and it affected the two other people in their group. It made Noah want to curl into a ball and hide in a corner where no one could see or judge him. Group work was the worst and Noah hoped there wouldn’t be too much of it this year.  
  
It was the last class of the day and Noah dreaded it more than anything.  
  
Noah kept his wings close to his body as he and Abby went over to the gym to attend P.E. class. He was grateful that Abby had the same P.E. schedule as him which meant that he wouldn’t be all alone amongst kids he didn’t know and he’d have someone to team up with, but what was worst about the class was that Max also had the same P.E. schedule as him, and he used every opportunity he could get to harass Noah – especially after the incident on the first day of school. He had tripped Noah several times when they ran around the pitch, making everyone laugh as Noah crashed to the ground, and he and his friends would throw balls in the back of Noah’s head when he wasn’t looking. Dean had been furious when he learned about it and had had a serious talk with the P.E. teacher, asking him to make sure that Max kept his fucking distance, but there were times when the teacher was too busy to keep an eye on Max and Noah, and that was when the bully usually made his move.  
  
Noah headed into the girls’ locker room with Abby to get ready for P.E. class. He always changed clothes with the girls since he was too uncomfortable undressing and showering with the guys, and the girls didn’t mind since they didn’t quite perceive him as being male (they had been raised to think of submissives as non-male). He just hated the way some of the girls stared at him in the shower since on the outside he looked male, even though he was not nearly as equipped down there as males his age, and he used his wings to protect his modesty.  
  
They quickly changed into their P.E. clothes and headed outside on the pitch, and Noah stuck close to Abby – especially when he felt Max’s predatory eyes on him.  
  
Casting a glance around at the boys, Noah couldn’t help but notice how tall and muscular they all were compared to him now that they were teenagers. There was only one other submissive at the school at the moment, but he was a junior so Noah didn’t have any connections with him. He had seen him in the corridors though, and it looked like he was having just as a rough time as Noah himself.  
  
“Don’t be so nervous. I won’t let Max anywhere near you,” Abby whispered at him when she saw the nervous look on Noah’s face. She gently brushed her white/grey wing against his and offered him a small smile of encouragement.  
  
“Thanks…” Noah murmured back, brushing her wing back with his own in a friendly gesture. Their feathers didn’t touch much or for very long since it was a gesture between friends, where mates would let their wings linger against each other and be more intimate about it.  
  
They were told to run three times around the pitch to warm up, and Noah and Abby ran next to each other and chatted a bit between their panting. Max ran past them twice, but Abby quickly blocked his access to Noah since she knew he was going to try to bump into him on purpose to knock him over, and Max glared back at her when she got in his way.  
  
“Why is he so intent on making life so tough for you? Is it really just because you’re an angel/demon hybrid?” Abby asked as they jogged around the pitch. She glared daggers at Max’s back as he ran several yards in front of them with his friends.  
  
“I think so, yes,” Noah murmured, panting from the running. He didn’t get tired that fast and could run for a while but it was exhausting to run in the hot weather. Max had been harassing him every now and then since kindergarten, but he had gotten even worse after they entered puberty. As far as Noah knew, Max was harassing him because he and his father didn’t think that demons and angels were supposed to mate and have children, and thought that Noah was nothing but a freak that was a violation against nature and they despised him because of that.  
  
“What an ass,” Abby mumbled, and Noah found himself agreeing to that right away.  
  
Both of them were completely startled when a beta demon named Brian ran by them and swung his tail directly against the back of Noah’s thighs as he ran (and hitting some of his feathers too), laughing when he heard Noah’s pained yelp and how the submissive almost stumbled.  
  
“Stop that, you ass!” another girl from behind them yelled at Brian, but the demon just laughed and kept running.  
  
Noah slowed down and stopped, rubbing the sore place on the back of his thighs and winced at the soreness. Brian was long gone now, but Max seemed to have heard the story already and was laughing about it half way around the pitch. Max and Brian didn’t get along since Max despised demons, but he obviously thought that Brian’s action had been hilarious.  
  
“You okay?” Abby asked, standing next to him.  
  
“I’m alright…” Noah murmured, feeling kind of humiliated since a lot of their classmates had seen it. When he looked over at Brian though he saw him pushing at one of the girls, and Noah hated himself for feeling better that he wasn’t Brian’s only victim today.  
  
“I hate Brian. I have math class with him, and yesterday he was sitting behind me and pulled at my hair during class,” Abby grumbled. “He’s one of those assholes who’s trying to appear tougher by annoying and bullying others. Don’t let him get to you.”  
  
Noah nodded and gave her a small smile. “Thank you. And I don’t think anyone really likes Brian… or Max.”  
  
“I wish there was someone here to kick Max’s ass. He hasn’t gotten his ass properly kicked since kindergarten when that demon boy put him in his place every time he was acting stupid. Remember?” Abby asked, chuckling. They began running a bit again when they heard the teacher’s whistle, indicating that everyone should finish up already.  
  
Noah couldn’t help but grin at that. “Yeah, I remember,” he spoke, thinking back to the time when Connor – whom he had always been a bit afraid of – could make Max behave like an obedient puppy by just glaring at him. Max had been really afraid of Connor after he had punched him in the face once, and Noah wished that Connor was still around to keep Max in check, or that at least _someone_ would step in when Max was being mean.  
  
After running around the pitch they were supposed to run around in an obstacle course, and the teacher kept a sharp eye on Max, especially when he got close to Noah. Noah was grateful that his parents had asked the teacher to look out for him, otherwise P.E. class would be an even worse hell.  
  
By the time they were done and headed back to the locker rooms the teacher had disappeared, making Noah feel very unsafe as he and Abby went back to the gym building. He glanced around to find Max but he couldn’t see him because everyone from class was gathered in a crowd as they headed there.  
  
Suddenly Max popped up on Noah’s left, and the submissive flinched back and almost bumped into Abby who was walking next to him on his right.  
  
“Hey, freak,” Max grinned at him, making his three friends snicker behind him. “Going into the girls’ locker room again, huh? Sure you don’t wanna come in with us instead? I’ve got something right here that I’m sure your little ass would like…” he snickered, grabbing at his own crotch suggestively. His friends cracked up behind him and Noah’s face went impossibly red with humiliation.   
  
Max wasn’t making sexual comments because he was attracted to Noah, not at all – this was only about power and dominance by humiliating Noah in front of others and by degrading him as a sex object.  
  
“Oh yeah, I bet that little twig in your pants must be quite the sight,” Abby spoke in an unimpressed tone. “Be careful when you shower; it would suck if the force of the water made it snap.”  
  
Noah struggled not to laugh out loud at that, and Max’s face went completely red at Abby’s comment.  
  
“What the _fuck_ did you just say to me?!” Max snarled, spreading his brown wings in aggression, and his friends growled at her from behind him.  
  
Abby and Noah stopped as they reached the entrance to the gym, and Abby turned and looked at Max and his friends. “Nothing that wasn’t true. And if you really are as tough as you think you are, you would stop harassing someone who’s weaker than you. Where’s the strength in _that?_ ” she spat, before turning back around and guided Noah inside towards the girls’ locker rooms.  
  
Noah couldn’t stop smiling to himself. It was awesome to see Abby retort something back at Max’s face like that, but he knew it was probably not gonna stop Max for long.   
  
  


***

  
  
The following day was a Saturday and it was a very special day. Eden and Jason were finally getting married. They had wanted to get married for a while but wanted to wait until they could afford a proper party. They had invited the whole family and their closest friends, and the party was taking place at a hotel to accommodate everyone.  
  
All the kids (except Eden) were home at Dean and Castiel’s house to sleep there from Friday to Sunday and to attend the wedding together on Saturday.  
  
Castiel was getting dressed in the bedroom to get ready to leave the house and go to the city hall where Eden and Jason would be wed. He was wearing black dress pants and a white shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror which was on the inside of the closet door, turning to the sides to see how the clothing looked on him and decided it looked appropriate enough. His wings would need a bit of attention though since some of his feathers were ruffled and sticking out in awkward angles. It was frustrating because Dean had groomed him just two days ago, but the rough sex last night had made him rub his wings repeatedly against the sheets while Dean had pounded into him, and now some of his feathers stood out in protest.  
  
He flinched a bit when Dean entered the room all of sudden, and the demon chuckled lightly when he saw that he had startled him.  
  
“Looking good, Cas,” Dean smiled and went over to stand behind him, wrapping his arms around Cas’ body while they looked at each other in the mirror.  
  
“So do you,” Castiel smiled.  
  
Dean was dressed in dark greyish dress pants, a white shirt, dark blue tie, and a blazer that matched his pants.  
  
The demon snorted softly. “Well, I’d rather wear jeans and a t-shirt…”  
  
Castiel huffed. “This is our daughter’s wedding, Dean; we need to dress appropriately. And you look handsome in that.”  
  
“Yeah? Glad you think so,” Dean murmured, ghosting his lips over Cas’ neck and hummed in approval when the angel bared his neck to him to give him better access. He curled his tail around Castiel’s upper thigh, slowly going further up, and he could feel the angel tense up a bit in alert.  
  
Castiel flinched slightly when the tip of Dean’s tail poked against his crotch, and the demon smirked at him in the mirror. “Dean,” he warned, growling lightly. “Don’t even get started with that.” He glared into Dean’s eyes in the mirror, making the demon throw his head back and laugh.  
  
“Sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Dean said, squeezing his arms around Cas’ body in apology. “I still can’t believe we’re gonna be attending our daughter’s wedding…”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “Eden and Jason have been mated for a while now, so their wedding should not come as a surprise to you.”  
  
“Well, no, but—”  
  
“How about you help me get my feathers in order? We have to leave soon, or we are going to be late.”  
  
Dean grinned. “Alright.” He pulled back and began working on the rebel feathers, trying to make them look nice again. They didn’t stay in place since they needed to be slicked up with something first, so Dean had to unbutton Castiel’s shirt below his wings to access his oil glands. “Come on, Cas, produce some of that pretty oil for me, otherwise I can’t do this,” he said, rubbing his fingers over the sensitive glands.  
  
Castiel gasped at the touch and shuddered lightly. “That’s not something I can control. You will have to stimulate me more, but don’t exaggerate it – I don’t want to be aroused when we are about to leave the house.”  
  
“Can’t make any promises,” Dean smirked and continued rubbing the glands and wings to stimulate Cas to produce oil. He was trying not to arouse Cas too much, but he couldn’t help but press a bit harder than necessary to earn some of those wonderful moans from Cas. When the oil was finally flowing, Dean quickly gathered some on his fingers and rubbed the oil into the feathers to make sure they didn’t stick out. He tried to be as gentle as possible when gathering oil from the glands but it was one of the most sensitive places on the angel’s body so even the lightest touch affected Castiel. The angel shuddered every time Dean touched the place, and the demon could smell that Cas was getting aroused.  
  
“Dean, please hurry before it gets worse.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, almost there,” Dean said, chuckling softly in amusement.  
  
Castiel was about to say something when Lily appeared in the door, wearing a pretty, white dress with a black ribbon around the waist. “Come on! We’re gonna be late,” she told them. She froze when she saw Dean standing behind Castiel and touching his oil glands.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, we’re coming,” Dean told her. “Just gotta straighten out a few of Cas’ unruly feathers, otherwise he’s gonna look like an abused chicken at the wedding.”  
  
“Dean!” Castiel groused, glaring at Dean over his shoulder.  
  
Lily giggled at them. “For a second I thought you were gonna do the nasty before leaving the house, since you have your hands all over papa’s oil glands.”  
  
“His feathers are just too stubborn if I don’t use the oil, that’s why,” Dean explained and smirked over at her. “But doing ‘the nasty’ sounds pretty tempting too…”  
  
“Dean! Just finish already,” Castiel snapped at him, blushing furiously with embarrassment.  
  
Lily laughed at them but had grimaced a bit at Dean’s comment. “I’ll wait downstairs with the others,” she said and closed the door before disappearing.  
  
“There, all done now,” Dean said after a few moments and stepped back to look at Castiel’s wings, making sure he hadn’t missed anything. Satisfied, he grabbed a towel from the drawer and cleaned up the oil leaking down Cas’ back before buttoning his shirt for him.  
  
“Thank you, Dean.”  
  
“Not too aroused now, are you?” Dean asked, grinning in amusement.  
  
“It’s nothing that won’t go away soon at least,” Castiel muttered and corrected his shirt and twitched his wings once Dean had buttoned his shirt for him. “Now, let’s leave before we are late.”  
  
“Agreed,” Dean smiled, following him out of the room.  
  
They met up with the kids downstairs and went out to the car to head off towards the city hall where the wedding was taking place – the same city hall that Dean and Castiel had gotten married at 27 years ago.  
  
Everyone was dressed nicely for the occasion, and Adrian had brought his girlfriend Natalie along since Eden and Jason had invited their girl/boyfriends too. She and Adrian had both completed their educations as tactical aircraft maintainers and were now working together at the Air Force in L.A. – the same place they had gotten their experience at. Natalie was taller than Lily but still a bit shorter than Isaac, and she had long, dark blonde hair, bluish grey eyes, and white wings with some grey in them. She was always very polite whenever she came over with Adrian to visit them, but she was a bit of a tomboy too. Her pretty, blue dress and make-up totally hid that side of her, though. She and Adrian drove off in the car that they had recently bought together, while the others went together in the Tahoe.  
  
  


***

  
  
The whole family was present at the city hall, including many of Eden and Jason’s friends. Everyone was dressed formally and were greeting each other as they arrived.  
  
Eden’s face lit up when she saw her parents and siblings arrive in the city hall lobby, and she quickly went over and pulled them into tight hugs. She was wearing a white dress; it was a simple dress but very pretty and it suited her well. Jason was wearing a black suit, and he held little Daniel on his arm while Eden greeted them. Jo and Tom were standing next to Jason, and Daniel’s hand was wrapped tightly around Jo’s finger while she interacted with him.  
  
“I’m so glad you could come,” Eden told them as they hugged them all.  
  
“Of course we could come. I wouldn’t miss my daughter’s wedding for anything,” Dean chuckled. Castiel smiled, agreeing with him.  
  
Eden just smiled at them and went over to pull Lily into a hug next. “I love your dress,” she told Lily after pulling away. “And you’re wearing more make-up than usual. Did someone help you with that?” she asked curiously, studying the eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara on Lily’s face.  
  
“Yeah, Natalie actually helped me out,” Lily said, glancing over at Natalie who was standing next to Adrian.  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes at the girl talk, and Noah was busy glancing around at everyone in the lobby. His eyes fell on the other angel/demon hybrid Carter and his alpha angel boyfriend Kyle who were also there, and he watched as the two of them held hands and laughed at something Ariel said. Noah hadn’t seen Carter, Kyle, or Ariel for a while and he was surprised to see them looking so grown up now. Tobias, Damian, and the rest of their children weren’t there since Eden and Jason were at the limit of how many guests they could afford, and they didn’t have as close relations to Tobias and Damian as they did with Carter and Kyle.  
  
While Eden went over to greet and hug Adrian and Natalie, Dean and Castiel went over to Jason and his family.  
  
“Now, don’t kill my son ‘cause he’s marrying your daughter, Dean,” Jo warned Dean as they approached. Daniel was sitting on her arm now since many people came over to greet and hug Jason, and Daniel was getting uncomfortable with being squeezed between them.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Of course not. I already trust him with Eden, and I’m actually glad that they are getting married.” Jason gave him a somewhat shy smile at that, and Dean grinned at him before pulling him into a hug, patting his back proudly.  
  
Castiel hugged Jason afterwards, and when he stepped back Daniel was waving his arms towards him and grunting stubbornly in Jo’s arms.  
  
Jo laughed. “Oh, I think he wants his other grandmother to hold him. You little traitor! I thought you liked me best,” she cooed jokingly, nuzzling her nose against Daniel’s face and made the baby laugh a bit. It didn’t stop Daniel from staring at Castiel and waving his arms at him, though.  
  
Castiel chuckled and went over to take the 1-year-old baby from Jo’s arms, who had already stepped forward to let Castiel take him. “Hey, little one. I’m very glad to see you too,” he smiled at Daniel and shifted him on his arm until the baby was comfortable. Daniel cooed softly and glanced up at Castiel with his wide, blue eyes, and seemed pleased to be with Castiel now. Not that he disliked Jo but he liked to switch between them, and he still liked staring at Cas’ pure white wings; it calmed him down.  
  
“He’s definitely got a weakness for Cas’ wings,” Tom chuckled.  
  
Jo crossed her arms and pouted. “Damn, I wanna have wings too…”  
  
Dean laughed at her and came over to Castiel to greet Daniel and tickle his stomach gently, making the baby laugh and squirm on the angel’s arm. They looked up when Gabriel came over to them.  
  
“Hello!” Gabriel grinned at them before looking at little Daniel. “Oh, look at that! It’s mini version of Eden and Jason!” he exclaimed and came over to poke gently at Daniel’s stomach which made the baby laugh. “You’re still such a sweet little diaper-pooper,” he cooed with a grin on his face.  
  
“Hello, Gabriel,” Castiel chuckled, rolling his eyes briefly at his brother’s last comment.  
  
“Hey, Cassie,” the older angel grinned and slung an arm around Cas’ shoulders. He leaned in close to Castiel so that only he and Dean would hear him. “I hope that you and Dean will keep it in your pants this time, ‘cause I really don’t wanna see Dean fucking you again.”  
  
Castiel blushed furiously with Daniel on his arm. “Please stop bringing that up every time you see us…” he groaned, embarrassed. He was glad that the kids hadn’t heard about the incident so far because Gabriel was considerate enough not to mention it around them.  
  
“I don’t think I can convince Cas to do that in a public place anymore anyway,” Dean chuckled.  
  
“Do what in public?” Jo asked curiously, having heard what Dean said.  
  
Gabriel was about to open his mouth to speak but Dean beat him to it. “Nothing, Jo. Mind your own business,” he said, smirking at her offended face.  
  
“Jackass,” she grumbled.  
  
Dean just grinned at her and brushed his tail against her leg in a friendly gesture.  
  
When it was time for the wedding everyone followed the officiant into one of the city hall’s big rooms and sat down on the seats. Castiel rolled his eyes when he could hear his brother’s loud voice on the row behind him and how he was cracking a few stupid jokes at Sam and his family. Mary and John had gotten the honors of holding little Daniel during the ceremony, and the baby cooed and made a few loud noises every now and then which made the others smile fondly at him. Ellen was sitting next to them, interacting with them and Daniel while waiting for the ceremony to begin.  
  
Dean’s hand was squeezing Castiel’s tightly and they shared a small, loving smile together. It was so nostalgic to be in the place where they had been registered as mates all those years ago after having fought with the system to gain the right to be married. Now it was their oldest daughter’s turn to get married, and they both watched proudly as Eden and Jason went up in front of the officiant who was to wed them. Jo and Tom were sitting next to Dean, and Castiel blushed a bit when he saw Jo lean forwards to cast a smug smirk in his direction when she had noticed their happy and somewhat nostalgic faces. Noah was seated next to Castiel, and Lily, Isaac, Adrian, and Natalie were seated along the first row as well.  
  
When the officiant finished the ceremony by telling Jason to kiss the bride, everyone was clapping when their lips met in a somewhat shy but deep kiss. Gabriel got up and wooed and whistled really loudly, making everyone laugh and Castiel blush in embarrassment over his brother. After the kiss, Eden glared down at Gabriel from where she and Jason were standing before walking down the three steps back to her family.  
  
Dean and Castiel got up to hug her, and the others got up from their seats as well.  
  
“Congratulations, Eden. I’m so happy and proud of you,” Castiel smiled, hugging his daughter tightly.  
  
Eden smiled and buried her face in Cas’ shoulder. “Thank you, papa. I’m very happy too.”  
  
Dean smiled as he pulled Jason into another hug. “I trust you with her, so this marriage better be permanent,” he said, patting the human in the back.  
  
“I have no intentions of letting her go,” Jason promised, returning the hug with a smile. They pulled away from each other and Jason rolled his eyes when a crying Jo came forward.  
  
“Oh, I’m so happy…” Jo said, wiping away a few tears. “Come here.” She pulled her son into a tight hug, making Jason gasp from it.  
  
“C’mon, you’re hurting the poor guy,” Gabriel groused behind her.  
  
Jo pulled away from Jason and glared back at Gabriel. “You should talk! You squeeze people ten times firmer than I do and almost crack their ribs.”  
  
Meanwhile Eden and Jason were busy being congratulated and hugged, and Mary and John came over to Dean and Castiel with little Daniel sitting on Mary’s arm.  
  
“I’m happy we’ve lived to see our granddaughter get married. And to have a wonderful little great-grandson,” Mary smiled and placed a small kiss on Daniel’s cheek. The baby just cooed and played with a stuffed animal in his hands, looking around at people every now and then. John smiled and wrapped an arm around Mary’s waist. They were getting old and wrinkled, but not quite as much as a human would be at their age.  
  
“Well, now we just need some great-grandkids from Sam’s side,” John said, scowling over at Sam and his family.  
  
Sam and Jess immediately looked at Jesse who was their oldest son and who had brought his girlfriend with him to the wedding.  
  
“Hey, we’re only 21. Give us a break,” Jesse groused, blushing with embarrassment along with his human girlfriend Abigail.  
  
“John’s just messing around,” Jessica chuckled.  
  
Sam came over to Dean and the two brothers smiled at each other. “Must feel weird to have to let Eden fully go now, huh,” Sam smiled.  
  
“Well, she’s in good hands,” Dean replied, smiling over at Jason who was talking with Adrian and Natalie now.  
  
Suddenly Gabriel butted into Jason’s and Eden’s conversation with Eden’s siblings, and he slung his arms around their shoulders. Jason startled in surprise and stared at Gabriel with wide eyes.   
  
“I always knew you two lovebirds would get together, ever since I saw you run around the garden as little kids and stare when the other wasn’t looking,” Gabriel grinned, pulling them against his sides with his arms tightly around their shoulders. He glanced and Eden and said, “I still remember how Jason stared at your boobies when you had just gotten them. That was so romantic.”  
  
“Uncle Gabe!” Eden chastised, blushing slightly and tried to wriggle free. Jason groaned in embarrassment and also tried to get free.  
  
Gabriel laughed. “You know it’s true,” he grinned at them and let them go. “Isn’t it time to start the party already?” he asked, looking between them excitedly.  
  
Katie rolled her eyes fondly at him, and their kids snickered.  
  
“Yeah, let’s get everyone to head to the hotel,” Jason said, looking at Eden with a smile.  
  
“But first we need to throw rice all over you and put cans and garbage behind your car! Anyone with me?” Gabriel said out loud, gaining a few cheers from the others.  
  
“Hell yeah!” Isaac grinned and followed Gabriel outside, and Lily joined.  
  
Adrian rolled his eyes and looked at Natalie. “Shall we join them?”  
  
Natalie chuckled. “Alright.”  
  
Adrian glanced down at Noah and asked, “Wanna come too?”  
  
Noah grinned and nodded, and followed after them to see Gabriel, Loki, Isaac, Adrian, and a few others put cans behind Eden and Jason’s car. Gabriel was planning on putting other stuff behind it too – as long as it made noise it was usable, he’d said.  
  
Jason groaned and ran a hand down his face. “Oh god, I hope he doesn’t paint on the car too…”  
  
“He was talking of doing that,” Katie said, chuckling when Jason groaned louder.  
  
Eden chuckled and grabbed Jason’s hand. “We’ll just wash it off. There’s no point in talking sense into my uncle anyway.”  
  
“You got that right,” Dean grinned, laughing when Castiel seemed embarrassed by Gabriel once again.  
  
  


***

  
  
Afterwards everyone drove off and met each other at the hotel. They had booked a large party room which had two long tables lined up for people to sit at. Eden and Jason sat at the table end of one of the tables with their closest family by their sides.  
  
They were being served pie, cake, coffee, sodas, cocoa, and other stuff at 3pm, and later they would be having dinner there.  
  
Dean spent a lot of time talking with Sam since they didn’t see each other often, and Castiel also spoke with Sam and his family but also talked with Eden and Jason as well as Katie, Mary, and John. Isaac talked a lot to Gabriel’s daughter Loki since they were both a lot like Gabriel in many ways, and Lily joined in sometimes.   
  
Noah and Heidi talked a lot, and they were seated by the table when Gabriel suddenly showed up. Heidi had temporarily taken Adrian’s seat next to Noah while Adrian and Natalie were over by the other table to talk with Sam’s kids and Emma, and Noah sat next to Castiel who was talking with Eden now.  
  
“Damn, you’ve gotten a bit taller,” Gabriel commented at Noah and sat down in the chair next to Heidi, so that Heidi was sitting between Noah and Gabriel. “You’re still a squirt though,” he smirked.  
  
Noah blushed a bit. “Yeah, I know.”  
  
“So, how’s high school? Getting killed by the bullies yet?”  
  
Noah shifted uncomfortably and stared down at the table. “Well, there is one boy named Max who likes to make my life miserable, and a few others at school have also been harassing me…”  
  
Gabriel growled lowly. “Tell me their names and I’ll string them up by their nipples and whip their asses.”  
  
“Daddy!” Heidi exclaimed, horrified.  
  
Noah couldn’t help but chuckle. “I wish you could.”  
  
“Of course I can! They might just arrest me for it, that’s all,” Gabriel huffed. “You’re too damn adorable to be treated like that. You’re so much like Cassie,” he grinned, leaning across Heidi to ruffle Noah’s hair with affection.  
  
Noah shied away from Gabriel’s hand fast and tried to correct his now even more unruly hair.  
  
Castiel turned his head when he heard they were talking about him and furrowed his brows at Gabriel. “What are you talking about?” he asked curiously.  
  
Gabriel smirked. “Just your sweet ass, that’s all.”  
  
Castiel sent Gabriel a dark, unamused glare, but his brother wasn’t affected by it at all.  
  
“I was just asking Noah how his school was going,” Gabriel finally said with a roll of his eyes.  
  
“Oh,” Castiel said softly, and glanced at Noah who was staring down at the table again. The angel felt sympathy for his son since he knew that school wasn’t so easy for him lately, even though Max mostly kept his distance now that the teachers were watching him. Castiel often thought about Noah while at work and wondered if anything had happened to him during the day, since it wasn’t just Max who was harassing him but also a lot of other people.  
  
Daniel was sitting in Eden’s lap while she stared at Noah with the same sympathy as Castiel. She too was worried about Noah’s welfare at school.  
  
Suddenly Adrian came over with Natalie, and he stared at Gabriel and raised a brow at him. “Dude, are you drinking from my glass?”  
  
Gabriel blinked up at him before looking at the glass of coke in his hand, suddenly realizing he had taken the wrong glass. He had placed his own glass of coke on the table when he came over, but he had accidentally grabbed the class that was closer to Heidi who was sitting on Adrian’s chair.  
  
“Aw damn! My bad,” Gabriel said and put the glass down. He looked up at Adrian and smirked. “But hey, we’re related so no harm is done in sharing germs.” He looked at his daughter Heidi and scowled at her. “Why didn’t you tell me I took the wrong glass, silly?”  
  
“But I didn’t notice!” Heidi said, scowling back at Gabriel who just sighed heavily.  
  
Natalie chuckled next to Adrian who was grimacing slightly at the idea of sharing germs with his uncle.   
  
Gabriel got up from the chair and glanced between Adrian and Natalie as he stood in front of them. He looked Natalie up and down before smirking at Adrian. “Damn, she’s way out of your league, Adrian.” He looked at Natalie and ignored how Adrian rolled his eyes at him. “You must be Natalie. Nice to meet you properly,” he said, gently grabbing her hand and moved it up to his lips to place a gentleman’s kiss on it. He wriggled his eyebrows and smirked at her, making Natalie laugh.   
  
Adrian tensed a bit when his uncle kissed his girlfriend’s hand – since he was an alpha and alphas could get possessive – but he knew that Gabriel was just messing around and wasn’t a threat.  
  
“Nice to meet you too. Adrian and his family have told me all about you,” Natalie chuckled.  
  
Gabriel let go of her hand and laughed. “Only all the good stuff, I hope?”  
  
“Depends on what you mean by ‘good stuff’,” Natalie smirked.  
  
Gabriel laughed again. “Touché.”  
  
Heidi blinked up at Natalie in wonder. “Aren’t you the mechanic girl?” she asked curiously.  
  
Natalie smiled. “Yep, that’s me. I actually wanted to be a pilot, but because I have wings that wasn’t possible because the space in a jet is too cramped so only non-winged hybrids and humans can fly them, so I decided to just be a jet mechanic instead.”  
  
“That’s cool!” Heidi exclaimed, grinning.  
  
“You really wanted to be a pilot?” Eden asked, looking at Natalie curiously. She hadn’t been at the house when Natalie introduced herself to them, so she hadn’t heard that story.  
  
“Yeah, it’s always been a big dream of mine to fly high in the skies and all that… But it just wasn’t possible, so I had to choose another Air Force career instead,” Natalie said with a rueful smile.  
  
“Aw, that’s too bad…” Eden said, feeling sorry for her. She rocked Daniel on her lap and shifted him over to Castiel for a bit. Jason had disappeared for a bit to talk with some friends of his, and Jo, Tom, and Ellen were having some big discussion with Mary and John on the other side of the table.  
  
“You would have been a sexy pilot,” Gabriel remarked, winking at her.  
  
Natalie laughed. “Thanks.”  
  
“I still think you’re sexy, though,” Adrian hummed at her and nuzzled at her cheek affectionately. His tail curled around her lower leg possessively, and their fingers entwined as they held hands.  
  
Noah blushed a bit as he watched his big brother be so affectionate with his girlfriend, and Castiel gave them a fond smile as he watched them.  
  
“Ew, I’m gonna puke,” Gabriel commented before going over to the other table to Dean and Sam.  
  
“Gabriel!” Castiel hissed at him, feeling embarrassed once again by his brother’s behavior.  
  
Natalie just laughed, and as did Adrian who was still nuzzling his girlfriend’s cheek and jaw and claimed her lips in a small kiss.  
  
“Your uncle is fun,” Natalie commented after they broke the kiss.  
  
Adrian shrugged. “He’s just being his usual self.”  
  
Daniel made a loud squealing noise from Castiel’s lap, drawing their attention to him immediately.  
  
Eden chuckled. “Just wanting to remind us that you’re still around, huh?” she cooed and reached over to stroke the baby’s cheek lovingly.  
  
“Seems so,” Castiel smiled and rocked Daniel gently. The baby turned so that he was hugging Castiel’s body, and suddenly tried to stand up on his legs. Castiel immediately put his hands on Daniel’s sides to support him, and prayed that the baby wouldn’t step too hard on his crotch. Luckily Daniel kept his feet on the angel’s thighs, and he blew a few bubbles with his mouth while standing on Castiel and supporting himself with his hands on the angel’s chest.  
  
“He’s quite active today,” Adrian smiled.  
  
“Yeah, and I think he’s about to get hungry. Aren’t you?” Eden cooed at Daniel, smiling when he turned his head to stare at her. “I’ll go get some food for him. I’ll be right back,” she said and disappeared from the table.  
  
Castiel held Daniel for a bit who had now turned his attention to the angel’s white wings and was trying to grab them. “No, Daniel, it hurts if you grab my feathers,” Castiel scolded him gently.  
  
Jo laughed at him from across the table when she had turned her attention over to them after Eden left. “I almost feel sorry for you, Cas.”  
  
Castiel just groaned before getting up from the chair, and Daniel protested lightly when he could no longer stand up. The angel went over to Adrian and put the baby into his son’s arms. “I have to use the restroom, so please hold him for a minute.”  
  
Adrian blinked and shifted the grumpy baby in his arms. “Yeah, sure, I’ll hold him.” He watched Castiel leave and gently rocked Daniel on his arm, cringing when the baby cried in protest.  
  
“I think he wants to stand up,” Noah said, twisting around in his chair to look at Adrian, and Heidi did the same.  
  
“Yeah, I better put him down then,” Adrian said and put Daniel on the floor. The baby supported himself against Adrian’s legs and glanced around curiously, taking in all the noise in the room.  
  
“Aww, he’s so adorable,” Natalie cooed, grinning down at Daniel. “Be careful that he doesn’t cut himself on your feathers. Why don’t you just soften them?”  
  
“I’m not gonna soften my feathers in front of everyone in this room!” Adrian said, repelled by the idea.  
  
Natalie rolled her eyes. “Typical alphas.”  
  
Noah immediately got out his chair and went over to grab Daniel’s curious hands which had almost managed to grab Adrian’s feathers while the alpha was looking away.  
  
“Oh my god, that was close!” Natalie exclaimed, horrified.  
  
“Whoa, I didn’t see that coming,” Adrian, his eyes wide in surprise and guilt for not having been more careful. “Quick reflexes, Noah.”  
  
“You should pay more attention,” Noah mumbled, kneeling down in front of Daniel and was holding both the baby’s hands. Daniel had protested a bit when Noah yanked him away from his target, but now he was more interested in Noah and walked closer to stand between Noah’s legs and grabbed at his shirt with curious hands. Noah smiled and let Daniel grab at his clothes and even tug a bit at his hair, but when the baby went his wings Noah pulled back a little. “No, no! That’s ‘ow-ow’,” he said, chuckling at the baby.  
  
Heidi giggled as she watched, and a few of the others in the room were also watching the interaction.  
  
Dean came over to check on them and stood behind Noah who was still kneeling on the floor. “Is he of any trouble?”  
  
“No, he’s just being curious,” Noah said, smiling at Daniel who was laughing and squealing against him now.  
  
Adrian looked up when Carter and Kyle appeared next to him from behind.  
  
“Oh. Hey, guys,” Adrian smiled at them. He got along well with them both, but he hadn’t seen Carter for three years when he last joined his family in vising Tobias and Damian’s house. It had been even longer since he last saw Kyle.  
  
“Hey, Adrian,” Kyle smiled and shook his hand. “And that must be Natalie,” he smiled and shook hers as well.   
  
“Yep, that’s me. And you’re friends of Eden and Jason, right?” Natalie spoke.  
  
“Yeah,” Kyle smiled, watching as Natalie turned her attention to Carter.  
  
“Oh, and you must be the other angel/demon hybrid that Adrian told me about,” Natalie smiled when she looked at Carter’s brown angel wings and his demon tail. “It’s quite interesting how you all look so different.”  
  
Carter shrugged and chuckled a bit. “Yeah, I guess. But we still get treated the same.” He glanced down at Noah who was playing a bit with little Daniel on the floor, and the baby was eagerly showing his stuffed animal to Noah. Heidi came down on the floor as well to join them, and Daniel seemed to like the attention.  
  
“Yeah, I can imagine. Racists are everywhere and they really deserve to have their asses kicked for being so fucking narrow-minded,” Natalie grumbled. Carter’s eyes widened in surprise to hear her use those kinds of words, since she had appeared so polite to him at first, but Kyle just laughed at it.  
  
Dean had turned to reply to a question that Jessica asked him before looking over at Carter and Kyle. His face lit up when he saw them. “Oh, hey, you two. How’s your family doing, Carter?” he asked and shook their hands.  
  
Carter smiled and leaned into Kyle who was brushing their wings together. “They’re fine, thanks. My parents said I should send you their best regards and that they hope to see you again soon.”  
  
Dean cringed. “Yeah, it’s been a while since we last met. But I’m glad to see that you and Kyle are still together.”  
  
The beta hybrid smiled and entwined his hand with Kyle’s. “I wouldn’t trade him for anyone,” Carter said, smiling up at Kyle who grinned back at him.  
  
Eden finally returned with some food for Daniel and proceeded with feeding him, and Castiel returned from the restroom and joined Dean in a conversation with Sam and Jessica. Eden went over to join them while feeding Daniel some bananas and bread.  
  
People were walking back and forth, switching conversation partners, and everyone could hear it whenever Gabriel and Isaac laughed out loud or exclaimed something since their voices were pretty loud.   
  
Isaac had bought small confetti-bombs, and everyone flinched when one of them went off and the whole table was covered in confetti. Daniel started crying because he got spooked, and Eden and Jason tried their best to calm him down again. Gabriel thought it was fucking genius what Isaac had done, but Castiel was less impressed – especially when Isaac blew another confetti bomb on the other table so that both tables were full of confetti. It made everyone laugh though, but the hotel staff was less thrilled since they had to get it off the table before serving dinner.

  
  


***

 

Dinner had consisted of various meat, vegetables, bread, potatoes, and sauces, and for dessert there was pudding and three different kinds of ice cream. Everyone was full after eating, but the mood was good and people were chatting eagerly with each other.

“So, how’s college going? I haven’t really heard much about your life for ages now,” Eden said to Lily and Isaac after dessert. She stood behind their chairs to be able to talk to them since they were sitting pretty far apart and the noise in the room was deafening. “Any romance going on in your lives yet? Apart from Lily getting a boyfriend…” she smirked.

Lily blushed and stared into her lap. She had had a crush on a guy named Tony from her music class for a while, but she had been very reluctant at first to let him in after her experience with Richard. After almost a year of knowing Tony she finally had the courage to talk to him more and then things between them had developed. They had become a couple only just a week ago but Tony’s mother had a birthday today so he couldn’t join her for Eden’s wedding. He hadn’t even met Lily’s family yet. Lily and Isabella were still good friends even though Lily was now seeing a guy, but their sexual relations had stopped now. They had been more ‘friends with benefits’ than actual girlfriends, and Lily didn’t want to cheat on her boyfriend with Isabella, so for now their activities had stopped unless Tony would ever be interested in a threesome, and if Lily was willing to share him.

Isaac turned his head to look up at Eden behind him. “Well, I know for a fact that I’m not a virgin anymore, but I haven’t got a boy- or girlfriend yet.”

Eden’s eyes widened, as did Adrian’s and Noah’s. Dean was talking to Sam at the other table again so he didn’t hear it, but Castiel heard it though he wasn’t surprised since Lily had told him a bit about it already. She had mentioned to him that she had seen Isaac enter his dorm room with a girl on several occasions while his roommate was out, and Dean had told him that Isaac had come to him to ask him how to use a condom properly and which ones were best to use, so they could easily guess that Isaac had started exploring sex now.

“Really?” Eden said, stunned. “Oh, wow. So was it with a boy or a girl?”

“Uh, well, I’ve only been with a girl so far. I’m still a bit wary about doing it with a guy…” Isaac murmured contemplatively.

“Well, maybe be with a submissive first then to get comfortable with the idea?” Eden suggested.

“I can’t believe we’re listening to Isaac’s sexual experiences and Eden giving him advice…” Adrian murmured, feeling embarrassed with Natalie sitting next to him and listening in. Natalie just laughed at him and didn’t seem too bothered by the conversation.

Isaac mulled it over in his mind for a few seconds. “Yeah, could be an idea… But I think too much of Noah when I look at a sub, so it probably has to be a demon who doesn’t look like him at all, otherwise it’s too damn disturbing!”

“Ugh, yeah,” Lily agreed.

Noah grimaced a bit at that but didn’t say anything.

Eden chuckled before looking at Lily. “And when do we get to see your gorgeous boyfriend? He looks pretty attractive on the photos you’ve shown us.”

Lily blushed shyly. “Well, I’m hoping to bring him over to dad and papa’s house next weekend for introductions.” She glanced briefly in Castiel’s direction and saw him smiling back at her.

“I will be looking forward to finally meeting him,” Castiel smiled.

“Poor Isabella has to get laid elsewhere now that Lily has To— Ow!” Isaac exclaimed when Lily slapped him arm before he could finish his sentence. He laughed when he saw her glaring daggers at him for making that comment.

Eden laughed fondly at them and stepped back a little and went over to talk to Ariel, Carter, and Kyle for a bit.

Isaac’s attention was immediately on Jason when the human returned to the table and sat down in his seat, talking to Castiel and Jo. Daniel was in a small room connected to the party room and was sleeping in the baby carriage, and Jason had just gone out to check on him.

Isaac twisted his body around to look over at Gabriel who was talking with Sam and Dean at the other table and shouted, “Uncle Gabe! Now!”

Everyone frowned at the two in confusion when Isaac and Gabriel shot up from their chairs and headed over to Jason. Jason glanced up at them in bewilderment before he was suddenly being pulled out of his chair by Gabriel who hooked his arms under Jason’s armpits to keep him still, and Isaac grinned as he took out a small bottle from his pocket and started pouring something into Jason’s clothes.

“What the hell are you doing?! Let me go!” Jason protested, struggling in Gabriel’s hold and fought to get free.

“Is he ticklish?” Isaac asked Jo who was watching them with wide, stunned eyes.

“What? Uh, yeah, he’s pretty ticklish,” Jo confirmed, frowning in confusion.

“Especially on his stomach!” Emma added, grinning as she watched her brother squirm in Gabriel’s hold.

“Awesome,” Isaac grinned and started tickling Jason’s stomach, making the human laugh out loud, scream, and struggle to get free.

“Stop! Please stop! Let me go!” Jason laughed, squirming and kicking like mad, but Isaac just poured the rest of the powder into his clothes before he and Gabriel finally pulled back.

Eden stomped over to them angrily. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Just spiking up the party a bit,” Gabriel grinned, laughing when Jason started twitching uncomfortably after he let him go.

“What the hell…” Jason muttered and began scratching himself all over. “Oh my god, what did you put down my shirt?!” He squirmed and twitched uncomfortably, and Eden came over to his side with a worried frown.

“Itching powder!” Isaac exclaimed, laughing.

Everyone in the room laughed as Jason’s face turned completely red with embarrassment and annoyance, and he was clearly feeling very uncomfortable in his clothes now.

Castiel growled in annoyance and got up to stand in front of Gabriel and Isaac. “What on earth are you doing?! This is Jason and Eden’s _wedding!_ Why are you doing that to him? You two really are ridiculous children, and I’m not approving of this!”

“Relax, Cassie, it’s just a mild version of itching powder,” Gabriel chuckled. “And no one gets to join the family without being pranked! It’s an initiation ceremony – we did out of love.”

“I fail to see where the love is in this,” Castiel muttered, feeling sorry for Jason who was still scratching himself all over.

Dean laughed as he came over to them. “Oh god, that can’t be comfortable,” he spoke, looking at how Jason was scratching himself like mad.

Castiel turned to glare at him. “You should be scolding your son for doing this to Jason instead of laughing about it.”

“Sorry, but it _is_ a bit funny,” Dean said, reaching out his tail to brush it against the angel’s leg, hoping to make him stop glaring at him like that.

Katie came over, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she looked at Gabriel in disapproval. “You should have done this later in the evening. Now the poor guy is gonna be scratching himself all over for the rest of the night.”

“Uh, yeah, true…” Gabriel murmured and glanced at Jason guiltily.

“Well, I didn’t bring any spare clothes for him like I used to do when he was a kid, unfortunately…” Jo spoke, giggling as she watched her son squirm like that.

“Jeez, thanks, mom,” Jason scowled at her.

“I should go home and get you some new clothes,” Eden said, feeling sorry for Jason.

“No, this is your wedding so you should stay here. I will go, if you are willing to lend me your house keys,” Castiel interrupted and stepped forward. He hadn’t had anything to drink tonight since he would be driving home, so it was okay for him to be driving now – unlike most of the others at the party who had had too much to drink already.

“Thank you, papa, that would be nice,” Eden smiled.

“Yeah, I appreciate that. Just grab me whatever clothes you can find; it’s in the closet in the bedroom,” Jason said, grimacing as he kept scratching himself all over.

Castiel nodded and took the keys from Eden before heading off to provide new clothes for Jason. Their apartment was nearby so it shouldn’t take more than half an hour before he was back.

“At least Castiel has some decency in him, unlike you two,” Mary said, scowling between Gabriel and Isaac as she went past them on her way to the bathroom.

“Sorry, grandma,” Isaac grinned, watching as Mary just rolled her eyes in response and left the room.

“Yeah, Cassie has always been the considerate and polite little angel in our family,” Gabriel chuckled.

 

***

  
Castiel returned half an hour later with extra clothes for Jason, and the human quickly went out to the bathroom to wash himself off before getting dressed in the clean clothes. Castiel had brought him some dress pants, a white shirt, socks, and a pair of underwear so that would have to do.

After 9pm many of the guests took the party out on the dance floor before many of them would go home. There was music and lots of space to dance on in the room.

Eden and Jason had had the first dance, and everyone had gathered around to watch and clap at them. Eden and Jason had both been a little shy, but they had concentrated on the each other and just danced without paying too much attention to the watching crowd. Afterwards they danced for a bit longer before taking a break, and other couples went out to dance. Mary and John had one quick dance before saying goodbye to everyone and headed home, since they were older and had gotten tired already.

Castiel and Dean were talking with Sam and Jessica at the other table when suddenly Dean got up from his chair and extended his hand towards Castiel who blinked up at him in bewilderment. The angel looked from Dean’s smiling face and down to the hand that Dean was extending towards him, inviting him for a dance. Castiel slowly reached out his hand and put it into Dean’s, and the demon grinned as he pulled Castiel to his feet and led him over to the dance floor.

“Dean, you know I am not comfortable with dancing,” Castiel said in a low voice, glancing at the other dancing couples and suddenly felt a bit nervous.

“I know, but I don’t wanna go home without having shared a dance with you on our daughter’s wedding night, Cas,” Dean smiled and placed his hand on the angel’s hip while taking Castiel’s hand in his other hand.

Castiel didn’t really have a reply for that since he kind of agreed with Dean, and they slowly began moving along with the rhythm of the song. Despite their inexperience with dancing, their bodies moved gracefully together, and their wings were spreading and folding as part of the dance. It was almost as if their wings were having their own little dance together.

They turned their heads and saw that Adrian and Natalie had also gone to the dance floor, and Adrian’s face looked a little panicked as Natalie guided him through the steps. Natalie wasn’t all that experienced either, but she had a brother who was a dancer. Lily and Isaac had also joined and were dancing together with Lokiana, while Noah was with Heidi, Aria, and Kaylee at the table, and neither of them was interested in dancing.

Castiel smiled as he watched Adrian and Natalie dance. Natalie was making a bit fun of Adrian’s clumsiness which was rather amusing to watch, but Castiel could see on Adrian’s face that his son was not as annoyed by it as he looked; the looks he was sending Natalie were unlike the looks Castiel had seen him send most of his previous girlfriends, and it made the angel smile happily when he saw the love in Adrian’s eyes. Eden and Jason joined them on the floor again, and Castiel and Dean watched the two as Eden wrapped her arms around Jason’s neck and gave him a loving, adoring smile as they danced with Jason’s hands on her hips.

“They look happy,” Dean stated, glancing from Eden, Adrian, and then back to Castiel.

“Mmhm, yes, they do,” the angel smiled. He moved his hand out of Dean’s and instead wrapped his arms around the demon’s neck like Eden was doing with Jason. “And that makes me happy too,” he added, smiling.

Dean smiled and placed his hands possessively on his mate’s hips. “Yeah, me too.” He leaned his head down to rest their foreheads together, and his tail curled around Castiel’s leg once again, squeezing it tightly. “Our kids are all growing up… Damn, how I miss the days when they were all small and playful.”

“They are still playful, just in other ways,” Castiel hummed, his eyes closed as they moved together. “But Isaac is as childish as ever…”

Dean laughed. “I know. He’s not gonna change.”

“Perhaps when he finds a mate and has children of his own he will. But even Gabriel has not changed much, so…”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, the odds seem less good now, huh.”

“I still love him, though. Even though that prank on Jason was very unnecessary…” Castiel muttered.

“Well, it’s a good thing that Jason’s got such a good mother-in-law who’ll drive home to get him new clothes to makes his evening easier,” Dean smirked.

Castiel blushed a bit and averted Dean’s eyes shyly.

They were brought out of their moment when Sam and Jessica were suddenly next to them, also dancing together.

“Hey, guys,” Sam said. “Just wanted to inform you that I heard Gabriel suggesting to Isaac that he should put a fake rat in your bed when you come home tonight. Just so you know…”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and Castiel’s brows furrowed a bit.

“Thanks for the warning, Sammy,” Dean said before turning his head to smirk at Cas. “What do you think, Cas? Should we put a water balloon in Isaac’s bed tonight and hope he’s sleepy enough to not notice it and just lie down on top of it and get wet everywhere?”

The angel contemplated the idea for a bit before smirking back. “I like that idea.”

Dean grinned in reply.

Sam and Jessica laughed before moving away again to continue their dance, and Castiel smiled up at Dean and tightened his arms around the demon’s neck.

“I love you, Dean,” Castiel hummed, smiling up at Dean in adoration.

“Whoa, Cas, did you have something to drink? That lovey-dovey face of yours makes it look like you did…”

“Don’t be silly, Dean; I have to drive us home,” Castiel murmured, rolling his eyes. “And why? Can I not tell you that I love you and give you this face without you being suspicious of me?”

Dean gave a short laugh. “Nah, I’m just messing with you. And of course you can,” he chuckled, stepping closer so that the fronts of their bodies touched. “And I love you too,” he said in a soft voice.

Castiel smiled and pulled Dean down for a kiss, not caring that others were watching. Gabriel shouted ‘woohoo!’ at them in a leery manner, making some of the others laugh, but Dean just flipped him the bird while keeping his lips locked with Cas’. They grinned against each other’s lips, and Castiel fisted his hand in Dean’s hair while the demon dug his hands into his hips possessively.

It was a nice ending to a happy day, and hopefully there would be many more to come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fluffiness and Gabriel’s appearance in the chapter XD It’s the longest one I’ve written so far, I think, but I couldn’t bring myself to cut it down. Now there will be more Noah chapters to come :)
> 
> And in 2 days it’s been exactly 1 year since I published the first chapter of Bonded! I cannot believe it’s been so long and that this story had grown so big! It wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t had the most wonderful readers and commentors, so thank you so much to you guys! You are awesome :3
> 
> As for those who find my updates on the **LJ community** , I'll be putting my updates there by grouping two chapters together since I feel that my updates are starting to fill the entire page there... So you'll only see my updates for every second chapter I make where I will put the previous chapter with the new chapter.


	69. Chapter 69

**August 2041 (Castiel is 52, Dean is 53, Eden is 27 (almost 28), Adrian is 24, the twins are 20, Noah is 15 years old).**  
  
School started on the 19th of August that year but Noah had gotten a stomach flu on the weekend before, so he had to wait three days extra before starting in school again. Castiel had turned 52 years old on the 20th August, and Isaac, Lily, Eden, Jason, and little Daniel had come by in the evening to celebrate. Adrian was still in L.A. and couldn’t come home, but he had promised to come on the next weekend.  
  
It was Thursday and Noah dreaded having to go back to school now that he was well enough to go back there. High school was a living hell for him despite the teachers keeping an eye on Max whenever he was close to Noah. Max still harassed and humiliated him whenever he got the chance, and some of his other classmates were also very unkind to him most of the time. He had a few friends but that didn’t stop Noah from getting harassed and discriminated against, or be called a freak in the corridors. It wasn’t uncommon for him to walk down the school’s corridors and get bumped into, and he had fallen to the floor a few times because of it or had had someone spill their coffee or water all over him on purpose. It all made him less eager to get out of bed in the mornings, and Castiel could easily tell that Noah wasn’t feeling as happy as he used to anymore.  
  
“Noah, please hurry up, we are leaving soon,” Castiel said as he finished up making their lunchboxes in the kitchen and looked through the open space between the kitchen counter and the cupboards above to see Noah sitting at the dining table, eating breakfast.  
  
Noah sat with his left elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand while stirring absently in his cereal with the spoon in his other hand. He scrunched his nose in a disgruntled manner at Castiel’s words, not wanting to go back to school at all. The thought of being harassed every day again was not very appealing to him.  
  
Castiel was about to repeat what he had said when Dean suddenly said something from the living room.  
  
“Hey, look; they’re still going crazy about that demonstration for the right of angels and demons to mate. Some are even trying to sabotage it or threaten the participants to stop demonstrating,” Dean spoke, gesturing at the TV where there was some news report about it.  
  
Angel/demon couples were slowly beginning to become more common too see, although the number of angel/demon couples was still extremely low. The increase in couples had made the public explode with racist slurs, and most were completely outraged by the increase. It had made many angel/demon couples and supporters of their right to mate go crazy as well, and they were demonstrating against the racists and the racist government to fight for the right to mate with whoever they want. People hadn’t taken the demonstrations well, and many were trying to keep them from speaking in public about the right for angels and demons to mate. The majority was still against it since angels and demons had never gotten along well, and the thought of the two species mating, having carnal relations, and even producing offspring was something that disgusted and outraged people. Mating with humans was more accepted, mainly because angels and demons had more DNA in common with humans than with each other, and because they didn’t have a big history of war with the humans. Around the world many angel/demon couples had come forward to defend their rights but were met with heavy resistance from the racists who were trying to stop their ideas from reaching the younger generations’ ears; fearing it would influence them in a ‘wrong way’.  
  
Castiel glanced over at the TV where the news was showing some video clips of demonstrators being beat down by racists, and the angel cringed a bit at that. “Do they really have to show such graphic things on television?”  
  
“What? People need to know that there is someone fighting for ours rights, even if they get beat down for it,” Dean argued.  
  
“I meant the violence, not the demonstration itself,” Castiel muttered and gestured at the screen. He quickly moved his arm up to cough against it when he felt the need to cough all of sudden, and he winced when his throat felt sore. He hadn’t been feeling well since Tuesday.  
  
“Now I wanna go to school even less,” Noah murmured and sat back in his chair. “When this started before the summer holidays it made almost the entire school turn their attention on me since I’m the only angel/demon hybrid there…”  
  
“Hey, don’t be scared to go,” Dean said firmly and came over to him. “We already spoke with the teachers and they’re gonna keep an extra good eye on you as long as this is going on. And you’ve still got that appointment with Abby and Christie to meet outside school every morning now so that they can follow you inside, right? As long as they’re there, the bullies won’t do too much.”  
  
Abby and Christie would walk on either side of Noah so that people couldn’t bump into him in the corridors. Unfortunately Noah could only walk with them when they arrived in the mornings or if they had classes together.  
  
“But it doesn’t make them stop calling me names or push me in the corridors when Abby and Christie aren’t there,” Noah murmured.  
  
Castiel sighed. “I know, sweetie…”  
  
Bella barked and walked past Dean to head over to Noah. She sat down next to his chair and nudged his thigh with her nose to make him pet her, and he smiled at the dog before rubbing her behind the ears.  
  
“Don’t pet the dog by the table, Noah,” Castiel reminded him and sent him a firm stare. Giving the dog attention while they were at the table would only encourage her to come over more often and potentially beg for food.  
  
“Right. I’m sorry,” Noah murmured. He got up from his chair, picked up his plate and walked over to the sink with it. He smiled when Bella followed him and wanted to play, but he didn’t have much time because they were about to leave the house. “Come on, Bella,” he cooed at the dog and made her follow him into the entrance hall to get dressed.  
  
Castiel watched them go with a small smile before turning to wash Noah’s plate. Usually Noah washed it off himself but for some reason he had just left it by the sink this morning, and Castiel sighed before picking it up. He frowned when he saw that Noah hadn’t even finished eating all his cereal – his _favorite_ cereal. Castiel felt worry swell up inside him, since he suspected that Noah’s mood about returning to school again was the cause for him not having finished his breakfast.  
  
“What’s up?” Dean asked, coming up behind Cas when he saw the angel hesitating to wash the plate.  
  
“Noah didn’t finish his breakfast…” Castiel said and finally started washing the plate and put it in the dishwasher.  
  
Dean frowned. “Maybe he isn’t hungry?”  
  
“Which is likely because he’s afraid to go back to school,” Castiel added.  
  
Dean was about to say something when Castiel suddenly wobbled on his feet, and Dean quickly caught him to steady him. “Cas! Cas, what’s wrong?” he demanded, holding Castiel steady and looked him all over with a worried frown.  
  
“I… I got just really dizzy all of a sudden…” the angel murmured, looking a little confused. “I haven’t been feeling that well since my birthday two days ago…” He coughed a bit and winced when his throat hurt once more.  
  
Dean moved his hand up to feel Castiel’s forehead. “Well, you don’t feel too warm… Maybe Noah infected you with his stomach flu?”  
  
“No, I don’t feel sick in my stomach. I’m just coughing and feel a bit like I have a cold…”  
  
Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “A cold? In _August?_ ”  
  
“Well, this August is a little colder than usual, and I spent Monday walking around in wet clothes at work for almost two hours because one of my colleagues wanted to prank someone else for revenge but instead hit me and Anna with the bowl of cold water, remember?”  
  
Dean couldn’t help but snicker. “Must have been quite fun to watch, but I would also have loved to kick that guy’s ass for it.”  
  
“So would I,” Castiel muttered and coughed again, cringing when his nose started running a bit. Dean’s hand was still on his hip and his thumb was rubbing comforting circles there.  
  
“Maybe you should stay home today? And your voice is starting to sound kind of messed up too, you know…”  
  
“No, I’m not that sick yet,” Castiel insisted and wriggled out of Dean’s hold. “I have made your lunch and I have washed my hands thoroughly first, so I should hopefully not infect you with this,” he said and put Dean’s lunchbox into the demon’s hands. “Now, let’s leave for work and drop Noah off.”  
  
“Alright. Just don’t be too hard on yourself today, Cas,” Dean told him and prepared to leave.  
  


 

***

  
  
Noah was grateful that Abby and Christie met up with him outside school so that they could head inside together. They walked on either side of him to keep the bullies off, but Noah could still feel people staring at him. The attention on angel/demon couples in the media made the racists even fiercer lately, but others were simply curious when they looked at Noah. Many of the students knew that Noah was an angel/demon hybrid now because everyone was talking about it lately, and Noah hated the attention. At least the media attention was beginning to calm down again and so were the other students.  
  
Noah had history in his first period together with Amanda, Nikki, and Chanel again. They were happy to see him again after the holidays and Noah was grateful to have a class with them right after returning to school. A few of the guys and some girls in the back were snickering about him as usual, but Amanda especially was good at keeping Noah’s attention away from them.  
  
In the next period Noah had biology with Christie but the classroom was half way around the school so Noah was once again forced into the busy corridors to make his way there.  
  
He tried to keep himself small as he walked, which wasn’t a problem since he was only 5’1’’ (157cm), where most others were much taller than him. He hurried over to retrieve his biology book and old notes from his locker before class. Usually Noah wrote his notes on his laptop, but these were notes of drawings and figures that the teacher had drawn on the blackboard and they were much faster to draw by hand than on the laptop. He quickly walked off before Max would show up to get something from his own locker, which often resulted in him harassing Noah when they ran into each other.  
  
Rounding a corner as he headed towards his biology class with quick steps, Noah suddenly felt himself collide heavily with a much more muscled body than his own, sending him falling right on his butt on the dirty high school floor. His biology book and notes flew everywhere, and a few strangers were laughing at his clumsiness as they walked by.  
  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” the stranger whom he had bumped into asked and glanced down at Noah in worry. The guy hadn’t fallen over during their collision and was still standing.  
  
Noah’s face flushed in embarrassment when others were laughing at him, and he quickly scrambled to get his notes. “I-I’m okay. And I’m really sorry! This was all my fault!” he blurted at the person whom he had bumped into, and glanced up to see who it was. He startled a bit when he saw the guy kneeling down in front of him now, and Noah found himself face to face with an alpha demon with brown hair and gorgeous blue/grey eyes.  
  
“Nah, I was spacing out and didn’t see you coming around the corner, so it was kinda my fault as well. No harm done, though. I just hope you’re okay too,” the alpha said, giving Noah a friendly smile and reached his hand down to help pick up Noah’s notes. Their fingers briefly touched when they both reached for the same note, and Noah instantly flinched his hand back and blushed furiously.  
  
“Um, yeah, I’m okay. My butt hurts a bit, though,” Noah murmured. His eyes widened when he realized what he had just said, and he screamed at himself inside for saying something so _stupid_ to an alpha – to a _stranger._  
  
The alpha just leaned his head back and laughed, collecting Noah’s notes and got up on his feet again.  
  
Noah got to his feet as well, still blushing in embarrassment over what had happened. It was first now that he noticed how tall and muscled the alpha was. He was about Dean’s height and his demon wings looked muscled and strong, as did his tail. He looked a little older than Noah, but it was difficult to place his age. Noah could tell right away that the guy was practicing some kind of sport to stay in shape, and he found himself staring for a few seconds at the alpha’s chest and could make out the lean muscles through the t-shirt.  
  
“Here are your notes,” the alpha said and handed them back to Noah who had already picked up his biology book.  
  
“Thanks. That’s very kind of you,” Noah said, taking the notes from the stranger and gave him a grateful but shy smile.  
  
The alpha smiled back, and they stared at each other for five seconds until a few guys further down the corridor caught the alpha’s attention.  
  
“Hey, Jayden! Are you coming? We’re late for class!” one of the guys shouted and gestured for the alpha – Jayden – to come along. Noah recognized the guys from last year and knew that they were popular jocks at the school, and they were in the same biology class as him.  
  
Jayden looked back over his shoulder at his friend and shouted, “Yeah, yeah, I’ll be right there!” Then he turned his head and stared at Noah, glancing him up and down. “You sure you’re alright? Did you get all your notes?”  
  
“Y-Yeah, I’m okay,” Noah stuttered and forced a smile.  
  
The alpha nodded before turning to leave. “Well, I gotta go. See you around.”  
  
Noah watched as the stranger ran down the corridor towards his friends, and he stood there for a few seconds even after Jayden had disappeared from sight to contemplate what had just happened. He glanced up at the clock to his left and his eyes widened when he realized he was going to be late for class. “Shoot!” he exclaimed and started running through the almost empty corridors to make it.  
  
He made it to class a minute late and murmured an apology at the teacher before walking down the rows of tables to his seat. He kept his wings close to his body and lowered his head as he quickly walked over to Christie whom he had biology with. She was sitting at a table in the mid row and had saved a seat for him, as usual. A few guys were snickering behind him when Noah sat down, making him glance in their direction. His eyes widened when he spotted the alpha demon from earlier – Jayden – sitting a few chairs behind him over by the wall, and the alpha looked just as surprised to see him. Another snicker came from the back of the class, but when Jayden turned his head and shot the guys a deadly glare they quickly quieted down. Noah frowned in confusion but quickly turned his attention back to the teacher when Jayden looked back at him.  
  
Noah was startled to see the alpha from earlier in his biology class, since he was certain he had never seen him before. He guessed that he must be a new student who had transferred to the school for the new school year, but Noah had missed the first three days of school due to him being sick so he had missed the introduction.  
  
He tried to keep his attention on the teacher and Christie during the class, ignoring it whenever he felt someone staring at him from behind.  
  


 

***

  
  
When the school day was over Noah was eager to get out and get on the bus home. He was happy that Max didn’t live in the same part of town as him and thus didn’t use the same school bus, and Noah’s bus only had a few racists on it but they mostly left him alone. He never took the bus in the morning since Dean and Castiel could easily drop him off at around 8, and Noah preferred that over having to take the bus.  
  
Abby was heading home on the bus as well, and since they were off at the same time that day they would be taking the bus together. First, they headed over to their lockers to get rid of their heavy books, and Noah laughed as Abby told him about someone from her music class who had accidentally broken one of the drums because he wanted to show off.  
  
“Hey, freak!”  
  
Noah flinched when he heard Max’s voice, and he tensed up as he and Abby stood in front of Abby’s locker.  
  
“Didn’t see you for P.E. class yesterday. Are you too scared of balls to attend?” Max mocked, grinning in malice.  
  
Max’s friend laughed behind him. “Maybe he’s scared of _your_ balls, since the ones that Noah has aren’t even real man-balls.”  
  
“Well, he’s always welcome to suck on some real man-balls like the good, little bitch he is,” Max smirked, making his two friends laugh hysterically behind him.  
  
Noah was too humiliated to turn around and face them, so he just clenched his hands around the strap of his shoulder bag and stared into the lockers in front of him.  
  
Abby was trembling as she tried to contain her anger. She was just about to open her mouth and retort something at Max when the alpha angel was suddenly being grabbed by someone and thrown harshly up against the lockers right next to Noah.  
  
Noah flinched back in shocked surprise, and stared wide-eyed as he saw none other than Jayden holding Max by the front of his shirt and pushing him up against the lockers while growling into his face.  
  
“Shut your fucking mouth! You don’t talk like that to people!” Jayden snarled and glared Max right into the face.  
  
A few girls that were walking by screeched in horror before running off, and most of the other few people in the corridor kept away from them and whispered at each other while watching.  
  
Max’s eyes were wider than ever, and he struggled helplessly against the alpha demon’s strong hold. “Get off me, you filthy demon! And don’t get into my business!” he snarled back. His two friends were too scared to intervene since Jayden’s wings were sharpened and spread, making them wary of approaching him.  
  
“I’ve watched you harass a lot of people in the past three days – especially in P.E. class – and I’ve had enough of it. This boy hasn’t done anything to you, so leave him the fuck alone!”  
  
“ _Hello?_ Did you _look_ at him? He’s a fucking angel/demon hybrid – an _abomination!_ He doesn’t deserve to exist; it’s against nature for angels and demons to mate! Plus, he’s a sub, so I can talk to him however I damn well please!” Max growled and thrashed his wings against the lockers as he tried to get free. He didn’t seem to be fighting back out of aggression though, but more out of panic and fear. He wasn’t the type to seek out physical confrontations, and the alpha pinning him to the lockers was quite bigger than him.  
  
Jayden’s brows furrowed and his nose scrunched up in disgust. “You’re fucking messed up in the head, you know that? Just stay away from him,” he growled before letting go of Max’s shirt and stepped back.  
  
Max quickly straightened his shirt and glared back at Jayden, but there was also something wary and scared in his eyes as he looked at him. He cast one final glare over at Noah before he and his friends disappeared down the corridor, eager to get away from the alpha demon.  
  
Jayden let his wings go back into their half-sharp state before folding them behind his back again, rolling his shoulders as he did so.  
  
Noah and Abby were looking at him in disbelief, not quite sure what had just happened or why.  
  
“I’ve only been here for three days but that guy is already starting to piss me off,” Jayden mumbled in annoyance. “Is he always like that?” he asked, looking at Noah and Abby now.  
  
Noah nodded quietly, still staring at the alpha with wide eyes and in disbelief.  
  
“Yeah, he’s always been like that,” Abby muttered and crossed her arms. “And why are you defending us? What’s in it for you?” she asked, eyeing him skeptically.  
  
Jayden shrugged. “I just can’t stand bullies, that’s all. And watching that guy really agitates me. Besides, I really can’t stand people who treat submissives like that; it’s disrespectful and vile, and it gives us alphas a bad reputation among the subs.” He looked at Noah who lowered his gaze shyly. “Anyway, I gotta go. See you guys around,” he said and disappeared down the corridor in the opposite direction from where Max had gone.  
  
“Hmm, strange. But I guess we shouldn’t complain,” Abby said after Jayden had gone and grinned at Noah.  
  
Noah nodded and was still squeezing the strap of his school bag tightly. “Yeah. It felt good to see Max look so scared…” He couldn’t help but curl his lips into an amused smirk at the memory of watching the horror on Max’s face right when he was pinned against the locker by a larger alpha.  
  
Abby laughed out loud. “Oh yeah, that was priceless! Been waiting for _years_ to see that! But I still don’t quite trust that demon guy… Maybe he’s messing with us.”  
  
“I don’t know. He seemed kind of… sincere.”  
  
“Hmm, maybe,” Abby said, contemplatively. She smiled and wrapped an arm around Noah’s shoulders. “Let’s go catch that bus now and go home.”  
  
Noah nodded. He had almost forgotten about the bus, and they quickly headed out to the bus stop in front of the school before it was too late.  
  


 

***

  
  
Castiel was trying to concentrate on his job that day, but his cold was starting to get worse and made his head feel sore and dizzy. It didn’t help that he had to blow his nose every now and then. He stayed as far away from ladders as possible because he wasn’t going to risk getting dizzy and fall down from one again – he had tried that once and he didn’t want to try it again.  
  
The media attention on angel/demon couples also affected the way some of Castiel’s coworkers were looking at him. Most of them had kept their distance and been quiet since they found out about Castiel’s mate being a demon, but lately the alpha angels especially had been sending him glares out of the corner of their eyes. Castiel ignored them as much as possible and hung out with Anna and Samandriel as much as he could. Andy no longer worked with them – he had gotten pretty bad back problems and had to quit his job a year ago. Even though Andy had been gone for a year now, Castiel still missed him sometimes.  
  
“You should take tomorrow off, Castiel. You look like hell,” Anna told him at the end of the day while the two of them and Samandriel were working on a large sculpture together.  
  
Castiel sighed heavily as he stood in front of the sculpture and was carving into it. “I hate calling in sick…”  
  
“No one would blame you if you did; it was Duane’s fault since he threw that water on you a few days ago,” Samandriel argued.  
  
“Yeah, you took a lot more water than I did on Monday. I only got a bit on my shirt, but you kinda got it everywhere…” Anna said, glancing at Castiel in sympathy. “Go home and let Dean cook you hot meals and soup, and curl up with him on the couch tonight. Keeping warm with a blanket could help,” she smiled. “It would do you both good to watch a nice movie while sitting like that.”  
  
Castiel couldn’t help but smile a bit at that. “But I do not wish to infect him.”  
  
“That’s a risk Dean just has to take,” Anna smirked.  
  
They all looked up when one of the racist alpha angels appeared next to them, growling lowly and flaring his wings a bit. “It’s already disgusting enough to know that a sub angel lets himself get fucked by a demon, but I don’t need to hear about them snuggling around on the couch either. The images it gives me are just fucking wrong,” he growled.  
  
Anna got in front of Castiel who had flinched just slightly at that, and she stared back at the alpha in anger. “It disgusts you that two people love each other? I actually find it more disgusting listening to you and your friends bragging around all the females you’ve banged during the weekend – that’s not something that’s appropriate to discuss in front of your coworkers.”  
  
“Yeah, I agree with that,” Samandriel murmured in the background.  
  
The alpha saw red. “I’d rather listen to my colleagues talking about that than I want to hear about Castiel’s freak children and his demon scum of a mate every time I walk by you guys!”  
  
The guy had barely finished his sentence before an angry Castiel stood right in front of him. The alpha took a small step back when he saw Castiel’s eyes flash dangerously at him – something he had never seen on the submissive angel before.  
  
“If you say _one_ more word against my family, I will make sure you will not be able to make one of your own,” Castiel growled at the young alpha, spreading his wings into an aggressive pose as he glared the other angel right into the eyes.  
  
The alpha reeled back in shock and unconsciously moved a hand down to protect his crotch at Castiel’s threat. He stared at Castiel for a few moments before backing off without a word and went back over to mind his own business.  
  
“Awesome,” Samandriel grinned.  
  
“I’ll tell Dean about that when he comes to pick you up,” Anna grinned and put a proud hand on Castiel’s shoulder.  
  
Castiel blushed a bit before coughing again, and Anna smiled and patted him on the back above his wings before they turned their attention back to their work.  
  


 

***

  
  
When Dean and Castiel came home a little before 5pm, Bella greeted them as usual in the door and barked happily at them. Castiel coughed into his arm but used his other hand to pat the dog, gently pushing past her to get inside.  
  
“I would still have loved to see that guy’s face when you stood up to him,” Dean said, still grinning proudly after Anna had told him what had happened.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and began taking off his shoes, feeling Bella’s tail slap against his wing as she wagged it next to him. “I don’t see what the big deal is. I have stood up to racists before.”  
  
“I know, but I love to see the look on guys’ faces when they get threatened by you, and I would have loved to see that guy when you threatened to rip his balls off,” Dean laughed. He patted and rubbed Bella behind the ears when she came over to him, panting and wagging her tail happily.  
  
“He was insulting us and our children,” Castiel muttered. He let out a plaintive moan when his nose felt too blocked to breathe through and his head was pounding slightly after he had bent down to take off his shoes.  
  
Dean noticed it and came over to wrap his arms around Castiel, giving him a sympathetic smile. “Anna’s right; you should stay home tomorrow and get some rest. Sleeping will help your body recover.”  
  
Castiel sighed and leaned into Dean, resting his head on the demon’s shoulder and let him support his weight as he slumped against him. He purred when he felt Dean’s gentle hands move up and down his back. “Alright, fine. I just hope it goes away soon…” he murmured, and grimaced a bit when his voice didn’t sound right in his ears.  
  
Dean chuckled and gently pushed Castiel back. “Now, let’s go see how Noah did on his first day after the summer break.” Castiel nodded in agreement, and they opened the door between the entrance hall and living room to go inside.  
  
Noah was sitting on the couch like he mostly did when they came home at 5. He sat cross-legged as he watched a rerun of one of his favorite TV shows, and he glanced up when his parents entered the room.  
  
“Hi, papa and dad.”  
  
“Hey, Noah,” Dean smiled, watching as Bella pushed past him to go over to sit in front of Noah by the couch. “How did school go?”  
  
Noah hesitated for a few seconds before saying, “It, uh, went okay.”  
  
Dean’s brows furrowed slightly as he felt that Noah wasn’t mentioning something. “And?” he prompted.  
  
Castiel had gone over to the kitchen to get some paper towels to blow his nose with, but he listened carefully to Dean and Noah talking.  
  
Noah turned a bit so that he was facing Dean more, and fumbled a bit with one of his feathers. “Well, there’s some new guy in my biology class. He’s an alpha demon and his name is Jayden, I think. He stood up for me when Max came over to me and Abby by the lockers today and said insulting things to me.”  
  
Castiel and Dean both looked completely stunned by that, but it didn’t take long before Dean went into a defensive mode. After what had happened with Lily, Dean wasn’t going to just trust any random guy who was being nice towards his kids for no apparent reason – especially not if it was an alpha.  
  
“He stood up for you?” Dean repeated skeptically. “What did he do?”  
  
Noah glanced up at Dean from under his lashes and saw Castiel come over to stand next to Dean. “Well, he pushed Max up against the lockers and pinned him there, telling him to stop harassing me and keep his distance. Max seemed pretty scared of him… Afterwards, Abby asked him why he did that, and Jayden said he just hates bullies. And I bumped into him earlier today and he seemed pretty friendly…”  
  
“Well, don’t trust him right away. You can never know what his true motives are. You _do_ remember what happened to Lily, right?”  
  
Noah nodded quietly. He didn’t think that Jayden was like that – he’d seemed very sincere when saying that he didn’t like bullies and that that was the reason why he had helped out Noah. He didn’t seem like a bad person.  
  
Castiel suddenly cut in. “Not all guys are like Richard was. Maybe this alpha simply does not tolerate watching boys like Max harassing others. You cannot judge him before you know him,” he told Dean.  
  
Dean’s chest rumbled, but he calmed down a bit when he felt Cas’ wing touch his own. “Yeah, I guess…” he murmured before looking at Noah again. “Just don’t let him into your pants if he asks for it.”  
  
Noah’s eyes widened and a bright blush covered his face. “W-What? Of course I won’t!” he exclaimed and threw the couch pillow at Dean, still blushing furiously at his father’s words.  
  
Dean caught the pillow and laughed, throwing it back at Noah who was hit right in the face. The young submissive growled in a playful, challenging manner before throwing the pillow back at Dean as hard as he could, aiming it directly at the demon’s crotch.  
  
“Uff!” Dean exclaimed when the pillow hit him between the legs, but the softness of the pillow didn’t make it hurt much. He sent Noah a playful glare. “Come here you, you little brat.” He threw himself at Noah and started tickling him all over, making Noah lie back on his back on the couch and kick and squirm while laughing hysterically.  
  
“No, daddy! Stop!” Noah laughed, kicking at Dean to get him off, but Dean just grinned and continued tickling him.  
  
Bella had jumped away in surprise and was watching them in confusion, and Castiel laughed fondly as he watched the scene in front of him.  
  
When the tickling fight was over, Dean went over to prepare a quick dinner for them since he didn’t want Cas to strain himself too much today. He ordered the angel to sit down on the couch in the meanwhile and let Dean take care of dinner.  
  
Castiel did as Dean insisted he should do and sat down on the couch in front of the TV. He smiled when Noah inched closer to him so that the boy was leaning against Castiel’s side. Their wings were squeezed together because of the cramped space, and Noah had grabbed the blanket that was on the couch and had wrapped it around Castiel.  
  
“I hope you’ll feel better soon, papa,” Noah spoke and settled himself against the angel’s side.  
  
Castiel smiled at him. “Thank you, Noah. So do I.”  
  
They looked up when Dean came over after a few minutes with a bowl of soup. “Eat that before the pasta is ready. You need to eat something warm,” Dean told Castiel and handed it to him.  
  
“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel smiled and held on to the bowl, trying not to spill its contents. “I almost enjoy being sick, with you servicing me like that…” He smirked up at Dean.  
  
Dean laughed warmly. “Don’t get too used to it,” he grinned before going back to the kitchen.  
  
Noah smiled and watched as Castiel blew on his soup to cool it down. Bella was lying on the floor under the couch table and they could hear her chewing on one of her chew toys.  
  
“I hope my future mate will be as loving towards me as dad is with you,” Noah murmured absently with a small smile on his lips.  
  
Castiel blinked at him in surprise before smiling. “I’m sure you will find yourself a very loving mate someday, Noah.”  
  
Noah blushed shyly. “Maybe…”  
  
“Do you have anyone whom you like yet?” Castiel asked curiously, taking a careful sip of his soup while glancing at Noah.  
  
“No… not yet. But I’m only 15, papa: I still have time to find someone,” Noah murmured and blushed as he stared into his lap.  
  
“Yes, you are still very young. But do not be shy to tell me if you ever find someone you like,” Castiel spoke in a gentle voice, chuckling softly when Noah’s cheeks reddened further.  
  
They had dinner after the pasta had finished cooking, and Dean and Noah did the dishes afterwards. Noah went up to his room after that, but he lingered a bit in the door and smiled as he watched Dean settle himself under Castiel’s blanket on the couch so that they were sharing and sitting close. Then he headed upstairs and let his parents be alone for a bit.  
  
Castiel closed his eyes and purred as he lay his head on Dean’s shoulder while they watched TV together. He enjoyed feeling the demon’s warm body against his own, and didn’t care that others would think it was wrong.  
  
Dean wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulder, rubbing circles into his arm while watching TV and feeling Cas lean into him. The angel coughed and sniffled a lot and Dean felt kinda sorry for him.  
  
They sat like that for a while, chatting quietly about today’s events and enjoyed each other’s company and warmth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, Cas is not seriously ill or anything, it’s just a cold :) There will be more stuff about angel/demon relationships soon seeing as more and more angel/demon couples are coming out.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading :)


	70. Chapter 70

**August 2041 (Castiel is 52, Dean is 53, Eden is 27 (almost 28), Adrian is 24, the twins are 20, Noah is 15 years old).**  
  
Noah didn’t see Jayden the following day because they didn’t have classes together, but he had caught a glimpse of him in the corridors when walking to his art class. For some reason he found the older boy somewhat intriguing since no one had ever really stood up for him before – especially not an alpha – but he still didn’t trust the guy. What if he wanted to use Noah like Richard had used Lily? Noah wasn’t taking any chances, especially not since the guy was an alpha, and alphas tended to view submissives as sex objects.  
  
It was Monday now and Noah was walking down the corridors with Abby and Christie in the morning to attend his first class of the day, which would be P.E. with Abby. Noah hated P.E. more than anything, especially when the males eyed him with perverted looks when they took in his small and skinny form while he was running in nothing but shorts and a t-shirt. He knew they weren’t romantically interested in him, and all they saw when they looked at him was a good, little bitch they could fuck and dominate. Noah wasn’t interested in that, though.  
  
After changing into their P.E. clothes, Noah and Abby went outside together to stand on the pitch and wait for the teacher to tell them what to do today. The guys were fooling around as usual, impatient to start exercising, where most of the girls were gathered in clusters and chatting and giggling together. Noah and Abby stood a bit away from the others and fidgeted as they waited for the teacher’s arrival.  
  
Noah looked up when he heard the guys laughing really loud, and his eyes widened a bit when he saw Jayden standing next to the laughing guys, joining them in laughing over what seemed to have been a joke. There was a demon/human hybrid girl standing next to him – pretty close to him, actually. Their eyes met for a brief second when Jayden glanced in his direction, and Noah managed to register confusion and surprise in Jayden’s eyes before Noah quickly looked away. He was probably just as surprised to see Noah in P.E. class as Noah was to see him.  
  
“You didn’t tell me he has P.E. with us,” Noah murmured at Abby.  
  
Abby followed his gaze over to Jayden. “Oh right. You weren’t there just after the holidays when we had the first P.E. class this year. I forgot,” she said. “Well, he seems to be nice enough. He’s a popular jock on the school’s football team already, even though he’s only been on it for four days. He’s the quarterback, I think, and the girls are already beginning to swarm around him since it’s a pretty popular position.”  
  
Noah nodded absently to what Abby was telling him, and he glanced over at Jayden and the girl next to him again before turning his attention elsewhere.  
  
The teacher arrived and instructed them to do the usual three runs around the pitch to warm up. Everyone scrambled to start going, and Noah sighed heavily before joining the others in running.  
  
As usual Max sent him hateful, disgusted glances whenever he passed him, but the teacher was watching closely so he didn’t make a move to shove Noah today. Instead, he threw nasty comments at him since the teacher couldn’t hear him. Noah ignored him though.  
  
Afterwards they were playing basketball. Noah hated that game because the bullies always shoved him more than necessary and generally just got too much into his personal space. He cringed when one of his teammates threw the ball at him, and after he caught it he was immediately being ganged up on by the opposing team who tried to get it from him. He was just about to throw the ball at another one of his teammates when Max suddenly pushed into him real hard, making Noah stumble to the ground. He landed on his left side and gasped in pain when his wing and arm got scraped on the asphalt under him.  
  
“You should be more careful, freak,” Max commented, grinning in malice because he knew the teacher had just left for a few minutes and didn’t see what happened.  
  
Abby immediately came over to Noah to help him up, and Noah winced when his wing and arm ached in pain. He dared a quick glance at his wing but it only seemed to be a bit bruised, and his feathers were ruffled and sticking out in odd angles now. His arm, however, was bleeding just a little.  
  
A few of the others laughed at Max’s comment while some of the girls and one of the beta boys seemed less impressed by what had happened.  
  
Max had barely stopped laughing before Jayden stepped up in front of him, towering over him and glaring him down.  
  
“You think that’s funny?” Jayden asked, keeping his eyes locked on Max who was swallowing nervously now but was trying not to let it show. “Basketball is hardly about shoving the opposing team to the ground, which you seemed more intent on doing rather than just getting the ball from him.”  
  
One of the demon/human hybrids stepped forward and put a hand on Jayden’s shoulder. “Oh c’mon, Jay. The boy isn’t even hurt that badly, and Max was just fooling around.”  
  
Max seemed less happy to be defended by a demon hybrid but he didn’t protest.  
  
Jayden growled and shook the guy’s hand off him. “Is that what you call bullying these days? ‘Fooling around’?”  
  
“Well, I didn’t mean it like that—” the guy started but Jayden ignored him and kept his eyes on Max.  
  
“I also saw you harassing one of the girls earlier. Does it make you feel more like a man to treat people like that? ‘Cause if it does, it certainly doesn’t make others think of you as one,” Jayden spat at Max before turning his back on him and going back to the game.  
  
Max blinked in surprise and looked utterly uncomfortable with everyone staring at him all of sudden. When he returned to the game he seemed to be trying his best to stay in the back where no one could see him, and he glared at Jayden’s back the whole time.  
  
“You okay?” Abby asked Noah after everyone had started playing again.  
  
“Yeah… I’m good, but a bit sore,” Noah replied.   
  
“We should go clean that wound on your arm before playing again,” Abby said and led Noah over to the gym to head inside and wash Noah’s arm under the sink.  
  
They went back to the game afterwards, and people seemed less interested in shoving Noah around now, which he certainly didn’t mind, but it caused him to question Jayden’s motives even more for helping him out.  
  
  


***

  
  
After school Noah decided to head by the school library to do some homework while waiting for Abby to finish her final class of the day so that they could ride home on the bus together. He sat down in the corner of the room with his laptop and history book and started doing his homework.  
  
There were quite a lot of people in the library that day, and most of them were looking for books on the shelves, doing homework, or chatting quietly at the nearby tables.  
  
Noah curled up a bit when a couple of angel girls walked by and snickered at him, and Noah tried his best to ignore them and not let their bully-like behavior get to him. Suddenly the girls stopped snickering and Noah felt someone standing in front of him, watching him. He looked up and almost flinched when he saw Jayden standing there, grabbing the strap of his shoulder bag almost nervously while looking down at Noah.  
  
“Uh,” Jayden began, looking a little lost and uncomfortable. “Sorry to bother you, but we have biology class together and I forgot to write down what homework we have for tomorrow. You’re the only one of my biology classmates that I could spot, so…” He scratched the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.  
  
“Oh,” Noah said, blinking at him. “Um, I wrote it on my laptop, just a second…” he said, putting his history book aside and searched through his notes on his laptop.  
  
Jayden awkwardly sat down in the chair opposite him and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen to write down notes.  
  
“We have to read pages 155 to 165 until tomorrow on chromosomes…” Noah said after he found the note.  
  
“Right. Thanks,” Jayden murmured and quickly wrote it down.  
  
Noah watched him as the alpha wrote down the notes, and he stared absently at the guy’s large hands. “Can I ask you a question?” he blurted before he even knew it.  
  
Jayden looked up at him in mild surprise and blinked. “Yeah, sure.”  
  
Noah blushed a bit and shifted uncomfortably. “It’s just… You’ve helped me out twice with bullies now, even though you didn’t have to,” he started, moving his hands into his lap and fumbled with the hem of his shirt. “I’m just wondering why,” he finally said, glancing up at the alpha.  
  
Jayden blinked. Then he sighed heavily and leaned back against the chair a bit. “Well, I was at a school in Arkansas before I moved here with my parents, and there was this angel girl who was being bullied all the time because she wore hand-me-down clothing since her family was going through financial trouble. She got harassed a lot, in all kinds of ways, and I watched it a few times but I didn’t intervene much. And then one day she had hung herself in her room at home…”  
  
Noah gasped in horror.  
  
“And I felt bad for not having done more to help her, so after that I swore to myself I would never just walk by and ignore it if I saw someone getting bullied,” the alpha murmured, playing absently with the pen in his hand while talking. “In my eyes, there’s no point in bullying someone. If you don’t like a person then you should just ignore them rather than bully them and make them feel miserable. It can really ruin someone’s life, and it certainly doesn’t make you a cooler person…”  
  
“I’m sorry to hear about that girl…” Noah said, suddenly feeling bad for asking. It was strange to see such a sad expression on an alpha’s face since they were usually so tough and dominant.  
  
Jayden gave him an askew smile. “Yeah, me too.” He got up from the chair and took his pen and notes with him. “Oh, and if you don’t want me interfering in your life here at school, just tell me and I’ll—”  
  
“No!” Noah blurted a bit too quickly, startling them both. “Uh, I mean, I don’t mind you helping me out,” he murmured and blushed a bit at the confession.  
  
Jayden just smiled. “And how are your wing and arm, by the way? Do they hurt?” He glanced at Noah’s wing with a worried frown since he knew that submissives’ wings were fragile and that it must have hurt when Noah fell earlier.  
  
Noah twitched his wing unconsciously, feeling the muscles ache as he did so. “Yeah, they are a bit sore, but I’ll be okay. And, uh, thanks for helping me with Max… He always bullies me whenever he gets the chance.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Jayden smiled. “And I gotta run now. See you for biology tomorrow.”  
  
Noah smiled back. “Okay, bye.”  
  
Jayden disappeared out of the library, and Noah sat for a minute and thought about their conversation. He had always wanted someone to help him with the bullies, but now that someone was actually helping him he couldn’t help but be a little suspicious. He didn’t even know that Jayden guy, after all, and he could have all kinds of hidden motives for helping him; if not pity then it could be because he wanted to gain his trust for more sinister purposes.   
  
Noah glanced around to see a few people giving him an odd stare after having seen the two of them talk. Alphas and submissives talking like that was unusual, and Jayden was a jock where Noah was at the very bottom of the school hierarchy, so it was indeed odd for them to be talking.  
  
He quickly ignored them though, and turned his attention back to his homework.  
  
  


***

  
  
After work Dean and Castiel drove off to the supermarket together to buy groceries before heading home. It was a pretty big supermarket and it was full of people shopping after work. Castiel had as usual brought a list with him over the things they needed at home to make sure they got everything. Dean wasn’t like that, though; whenever he went shopping alone he almost never brought a list with him and instead just bought whatever he could remember they were missing at home, or things that appealed to him.  
  
They separated so that Castiel went over to the personal care section and Dean was trying to find some rice and pasta.  
  
Dean searched the shelves for his favorite brand of pasta and grunted in annoyance when there was so much pasta that he couldn’t find what he was looking for. He had just found the right brand when suddenly someone rammed a cart into him by accident, making the cart collide pretty hard against his rear and the base of his tail, as well as his wings.  
  
“Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed in pain and swirled around to snap at the person who had hit him. He instantly calmed down a bit when he saw it was a young submissive demon.  
  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” the submissive exclaimed in horror and immediately pushed his cart aside to go over and check on Dean. “Are you alright, sir?”  
  
Dean twitched his tail a bit and winced softly when it hurt like a bitch. “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it, but you should be more careful.”  
  
“I know. I’m so sorry,” the demon said, cringing. “I’m Oliver, by the way, and I really wanna make it up to you.”  
  
Dean’s eyebrow rose in surprise. “Uh, you don’t have to. Such things happen…”  
  
“Well, I feel bad about ramming my cart right into such a dominant alpha like you. Must hurt your pride pretty bad since a few people saw it…” Oliver said, taking a small step closer as Dean took a step back. He eyed Dean almost hungrily, staring at his muscled wings and then at his biceps and clothed chest. He licked his lips briefly. “I’ll let you dominate me for the night to make up for my accident,” he offered.  
  
Dean almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and his eyebrows shot up in shock. It was rare that a submissive would offer themselves to an alpha just like that, and even though it would have turned Dean on when he was in high school he couldn’t help but feel almost disgusted by it now.  
  
“Uh, I don’t think so. I’m way too old for you anyway. You’re like 25—”  
  
“22,” Oliver corrected him with a purr and stepped closer to Dean again, cornering him against the shelf. He was clearly very attracted by Dean and didn’t seem to want to give up on him so easily.  
  
“22 then. Whatever. I’m still over twice your age, and I’ve got a mate whom I’m happy with, and I’m absolutely not interested in you, okay?” Dean said, taking a step to the side to get away from the clingy submissive.  
  
“But you smell and look so dominant and potent, and so much like _alpha._ And I certainly don’t mind that you’re older.”  
  
Dean cringed, getting annoyed with the demon’s persistency now. The thought of even just letting Oliver as much as _touch_ him made Dean feel the bile rise in his throat. “Still doesn’t change the fact that I’m not interested, got it?” he said, as firmly as he could. He was about to get angry, but he had always been taught not to be aggressive towards submissives. But if that guy pushed it any further, Dean might snap soon.  
  
Oliver was about to open his mouth to speak when Castiel suddenly showed up at the end of the aisle.  
  
“Dean, what do you think we should cook for dinner—” Castiel immediately trailed off and stopped in his tracks when he finally noticed the submissive demon in front of Dean and that they two seemed to have been talking. His brows furrowed, and he eyes took in the submissive demon’s body posture, how close he was standing to Dean, and how his red wings were lowered seductively. Angel and demon body language was different in some ways, but that posture was the same for both species – submissives would lower and spread their wings like that when standing in front of a person whom they wanted to have sex with. Castiel growled lowly, and his feathers puffed out in anger as he glared at the submissive demon.  
  
“Cas! Thank god, I thought you’d never show up,” Dean sighed in relief and quickly moved away from the clingy demon and headed over to Castiel.  
  
Castiel was still glaring at the submissive demon down and growling at him, and Oliver returned the growl but didn’t move his wings into an aggressive posture like Castiel was.  
  
“Stay away from my mate,” Castiel growled, still keeping his eyes fixed on his younger ‘rival’.  
  
Oliver frowned between them. “Your _mate?_ ”  
  
“Yeah, he’s my mate,” Dean said, putting a hand on Cas’ shoulder and scowled over at Oliver. “Now, if you’ll excuse us…” He pulled at Castiel’s shoulder to make him go with him, but the angel resisted a bit until he finally followed Dean and walked away.   
  
Castiel cast one final glare back at Oliver before looking up at Dean as they walked away with their own cart. “What was that about? Did he want to sleep with you?”  
  
“Well, apparently he thought I was hot and offered me to dominate him as a way to say sorry to me for hitting me with his cart,” Dean explained. He couldn’t help but chuckle softly when he heard Castiel growl once more. “I’ve never met such a persistent and horny submissive demon before. He almost wouldn’t take no for an answer… He was really creepy, actually.”  
  
“Are you just saying that so I won’t get angry or do you mean it?” Castiel mumbled.  
  
Dean stopped, forcing Castiel to stop as well. “Jesus, Cas!” he groaned loudly. “Who the hell do you think I am? I’m not a cheater, and that sub _honestly_ creeped me out with his offer.”  
  
“I know, Dean, I’m sorry…” Castiel murmured and stared at the floor in guilt. “I’m just… I’m a bit jealous.”  
  
Dean instantly relaxed. He smiled softly at Castiel and moved his hand up to the angel’s chin and forced him to raise his head to look at him. “I know, Cas. It’s actually kinda amusing when you’re jealous like that. But I promise you that I had no interest in him; quite the opposite, actually.”  
  
Castiel gave him a satisfied smile, and they continued with their shopping, though Dean could sense that Cas hadn’t quite recovered from his jealousy just yet; the angel was constantly right by his side, and whenever he saw someone looking at Dean he would grab Dean’s hand and squeeze it tightly as if telling them to back off while giving them a small glare. Usually Castiel preferred not to be too close to Dean in the supermarkets to avoid confrontations with racists, but now he almost wouldn’t leave Dean’s side at all.   
  
It amused Dean to no end, and it was kind of sexy to see Cas be so possessive of him all of sudden. There was no doubt that they were going to have a lot of fun in the bedroom that night.  
  
  


***

  
  
When they came home they could hear Noah playing catch with Bella outside in the garden, but the boy quickly came back inside after he noticed they were home.   
  
Castiel made dinner while Dean took a shower, and Noah helped him out a bit in the kitchen while they talked. Noah wasn’t very skilled with cooking and it didn’t interest him that much, but he liked being social with his parents in the kitchen, and he helped Castiel get the ingredients from the fridge and cupboards.  
  
“Oh right,” Noah said all of sudden while Castiel was making lasagna. “I took Bella out for a small walk around the neighborhood earlier and I ran into Mrs. Thomas who lives five houses away. She asked me if I would be interested in babysitting her kids for her whenever she and Mr. Thomas were busy, but I said I wanted to ask you first.”  
  
“Oh? The Thomas’ are a nice family, and I don’t mind you babysitting for them if you want to,” Castiel spoke. “How old are their children?”  
  
“Uh, the oldest is nine and the youngest is four, I think…”  
  
“The playful age, then,” Castiel chuckled softly.  
  
“I’ve met them before when walking Bella. They seem well-behaved, and the little girl is very cute and always wants to show me her dolls,” Noah chuckled.  
  
Castiel laughed softly. “That is a good sign that she likes you. When you were little you would only ever let people you liked hold your toys, and you wouldn’t show them to the ones you did not like.”  
  
Noah smiled shyly. “Kids are like that,” he said. “When do you think Adrian and Natalie will have kids?” he asked randomly.  
  
“I don’t know. Whenever they feel ready for it, I suppose. Having children is first something you should do when you and your partner feel ready; it’s a great responsibility, after all.”  
  
“I overheard Eden and Jason talking about having another baby at some point…”  
  
Castiel’s eyes widened a bit in surprise. “Well, I was suspecting that they would want to have another child soon, when Daniel gets a little older.”  
  
“I don’t know yet how many children I would wanna have when I’m an adult… Right now, the idea of just sleeping with someone is scary enough for me…” Noah murmured and stared into the lasagna sauce.  
  
Castiel chuckled softly. “You have no reason to be scared of it, as long as you completely trust your partner.”  
  
“Hmm, I guess so…” Noah said, blushing a bit.  
  
Castiel smiled and looked up when Dean exited the shower and came into the place between the living room and the kitchen, wearing just a pair of sweatpants while drying off his hair and wings.  
  
“Dad! Wear some clothes!” Noah complained, groaning as he quickly looked away. He wasn’t particularly interested in seeing his dad’s naked chest, and the sweatpants were hanging too low for his liking.  
  
Dean laughed. “Sorry, I didn’t think about that.”  
  
Castiel just let his eyes wander up and down the demon’s body, staring at how Dean’s chest and wings were still covered in water droplets. He licked his lips absently, and when he raised his gaze he saw Dean staring back at him with dilated pupils.  
  
“Uh, papa?” Noah interrupted when he saw Castiel spacing out. “You gotta add the milk to the mix,” he reminded him, glancing between his parents with a calculating face. He grimaced a bit when he noticed the sexual tension between them.  
  
“Oh, right. I’m sorry,” Castiel said and immediately turned his attention back to pot with the cooking lasagna sauce.  
  
Dean quickly dried himself off and went to find a t-shirt in the laundry room, and Bella followed him with a wagging tail.  
  
  


***

  
  
Dean and Castiel retreated to their bedroom a little after 9pm, and Dean began undressing for bed while waiting for Cas to finish up in the bathroom. He had only just stripped out of his underwear when Castiel entered the room, locked the door, and strode over to him with fast steps.  
  
The angel caught Dean’s lips in a fierce kiss, and Dean was almost startled by it. Dean let out a pleased growl when their tongues met, and he grasped the angel’s hair firmly and wandered his other hand up and down Castiel’s still clothed body. His cock was already raging to go, and he pressed it against the angel’s clothed hip and could tell that Cas was already hard as well. Castiel gasped and kissed him harder when Dean’s hand moved over his ass and the base of his wings, and Dean was loving how Cas was kissing him with so much hunger and possessiveness.  
  
Then, Dean was suddenly being pushed onto the bed, and he let out a small ‘uff’ as his body bounced on the bed after the impact. Castiel climbed onto bed after him, gesturing for Dean to move up the bed. Once they were up on the middle of the bed, Castiel kissed him again and grabbed his short hair tightly.  
  
“Fuck, Cas,” Dean grunted in approval before claiming the angel’s lips once more. There was something aggressive about Castiel right now, and Dean _loved_ it.  
  
Then Castiel pulled back and put a hand on Dean’s chest so that he wouldn’t follow him to catch his lips again. The angel stared into Dean’s eyes hungrily before stripping out of his clothes on the bed, throwing his shirt, pants, socks, and panties to the floor. Dean’s pupils dilated as he took in his mate’s gorgeous body and his slightly spread wings. He could smell the arousal on the angel and could almost see in Castiel’s eyes how desperate he was to just sink down on Dean’s cock already.  
  
The angel quickly climbed into Dean’s naked lap, placing himself with his ass a bit above the demon’s flushed cock, and supported his weight on his shins while his head was a bit above Dean’s. He grasped Dean’s short hair tightly and caught his lips in a deep, fierce kiss again, trying to dominate it – but also trying to get Dean to kiss that domination out of him.  
  
“Fuck. Possessive much, are we?” Dean grinned cockily after they pulled away from each other’s lips to breathe.  
  
“You’re _my_ alpha,” Castiel growled in response and dug his fingernails into the skin on Dean’s back.  
  
Dean groaned at the pain from Cas’ nails scratching him, but he didn’t mind. It only turned him on even more.  
  
Castiel pushed his ass down so that it was right on top of Dean’s cock, moving his hips to create friction on the flushed organ, and Dean responded with a hungry growl. Finally Castiel reached down and grabbed a hold of Dean’s cock, lining it up with his entrance before eagerly sinking down on it.  
  
Dean was about to protest when he suddenly felt himself slide into Cas with ease, feeling the channel stretched and ready for him.   
  
“Oh, you sly bastard,” Dean smirked when he realized Cas had stretched himself in the bathroom earlier. He grabbed Castiel by the hair, forcing him to bare his neck to him and started licking and sucking on the flushed skin there.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel gasped, still sinking down on the demon’s cock until he was finally seated firmly on Dean’s lap and felt the alpha’s balls against his ass. He let himself adjust for a moment before beginning to move until he was bouncing on Dean’s cock, taking him all the way inside with each thrust.  
  
“Shit,” Dean grunted and buried a hand in the angel’s soft feathers, tugging at them possessively.  
  
Castiel let out a pleased growl before practically clinging to Dean while he moved, and Dean met his thrusts with a snap of his hips every time Cas moved down on him.  
  
The angel wrapped his arms around Dean’s back and clawed at it desperately while he moved on Dean’s dick. He dug his nails into the demon’s skin, intent on leaving marks on him, and he closed his teeth around the skin on Dean’s shoulder. The action caused Dean to snap his hips up even harder and gasp loudly, turned on by it.  
  
Castiel was careful not to bite or suck on Dean’s neck in his desperation to mark him. Markings on your neck meant that you had submitted to someone, and Castiel didn’t want Dean to submit to him like that. He wanted everyone to know that Dean was a _dominant_ alpha and that he was _Castiel’s,_ so instead he left his marks on Dean’s shoulders and back since it would signal to others that this alpha knew how to please his partner in bed, and that he was dominant and desirable. It was also a way to scare off others who would be interested in Dean.  
  
“Fuck, Cas. You really are fucking jealous about that guy from earlier, aren’t you?” Dean grunted when he felt the way Cas was trying to mark him up. He had to bit his lip to hold back his orgasm, because it was too hot to have Cas mark him and get possessive over him like that.  
  
“I don’t like it when someone approaches you like that – especially if it’s a demon. I have never liked it,” Castiel mumbled in response, still keeping a steady speed as he bounced on Dean’s lap. He squeezed his inner muscles, feeling the space inside him get cramped as the muscled enveloped Dean’s dick tightly, and he enjoyed the low whine-like sound coming from Dean’s throat in response.  
  
“Jesus,” Dean gasped at the sudden vice-grip around his cock. Once again he had to hold himself back to not come too early. His arms were wrapped around Cas’ body, grabbing at his feathers and touching the oil that was running down Castiel’s back. “You already know I only want _you,_ silly.”  
  
Castiel whined softly, closing his eyes and held on tight to Dean while moving on top of him. “I know, but I cannot – _ah!_ – help it. It just made me want you to take me right there in front of him so that he would know that you’re _mine._ ”  
  
Dean chuckled in a cocky manner. “Believe me; I know what _that_ feels like.”  
  
Castiel let out a long whimper and grinded his throbbing member against Dean’s stomach while he moved on him. His climax was close now, making him pant and sweat, and he tugged at Dean’s softened feathers as he could feel his body tingle deliciously with his approaching orgasm. He buried his face in Dean’s shoulder and clawed at Dean’s back and wings until his orgasm finally hit. He threw his head back and howled, feeling Dean move a hand down between their bodies to stroke him through it.  
  
“Shit. Ah!” Dean came too, spilling his seed deep inside Cas and felt the angel’s inner muscles contracting around him. Castiel’s hold on his feathers was almost painful, but god if that didn’t turn Dean on anyway.  
  
They panted and jerked against each other until it was over.  
  
Castiel trembled with afterglow and leaned back to look at Dean’s face, searching his eyes as they stared at each other. Dean’s breath came out in heavy puffs, and Castiel absently moved his hand up and ran it through the alpha’s hair almost affectionately. “I’m sorry if I hurt you…”  
  
Dean let out a short laugh. “You couldn’t hurt me for real, Cas. It was actually really hot. I’m not the only one of us who has a kink for leaving marks, huh?”  
  
“No, I guess not,” Castiel replied, his lips curling into a small smile. Dean was about to pull away when Castiel quickly put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. When Dean gave him a questioning frown Castiel merely smiled at him. “I want to feel you inside me a little longer.”  
  
Dean’s eyebrows shot up a bit before a smug smirk appeared on his lips. “Why, aren’t you a little cock whore, Cas?” he teased.  
  
“Only for you,” Castiel retorted with a smug, little smirk of his own.  
  
Dean’s eyes flashed briefly with lust at that. “Damn right you are. _Only_ for me,” he spoke in a low growl and grasped Castiel’s ass tightly with both of his hands, drawing a small gasp from the angel’s mouth. Dean hummed and leaned forward to rest their foreheads together, gently caressing Cas’ ass with his hands. “My dick is surrounded by my own come… I can feel it leaking out of you…” he murmured quietly after a few moments.  
  
Castiel snorted. “You’re such a romantic,” he murmured sarcastically before finally moving off of Dean’s softening member.  
  
Dean just laughed and helped Cas clean up the mess and get ready to sleep.  
  
Castiel settled under his blanket while Dean was unlocking the door, and he hummed contently as the softness of the sheets surrounded him. He hadn’t bothered to put on any underwear since it was warm in the room.  
  
A sudden, sharp noise from outside made Castiel flinch violently, but he quickly realized that the sound was from a thunder.  
  
Dean laughed when he saw how Cas flinched on the bed. “Still scared of thunder, Cas?” he teased and slipped into bed next to him, not bothering with putting on clothes either.  
  
“You know that thunder makes me uncomfortable,” Castiel muttered and inched a bit closer to Dean. He sighed in relief when Dean pulled him closer to his side so that he could rest his head on Dean’s strong chest and snuggle up against him. He flinched again when another thunder rumbled loudly outside. The storm had probably been approaching for a while but they had been so caught up in sex that they hadn’t noticed it.  
  
Dean laughed, and Castiel could feel the vibrations of Dean’s laughter ripple through him as he lay against him. “Aww, my sweet angel is scared. You’re so adorable, Cas,” he grinned, stroking his hand through the angel’s feathers.  
  
“Shut up, Dean. It isn’t funny,” Castiel grumbled against him, snuggling closer to him when a smaller rumble sounded from outside. He was lying on top of Dean’s wing with his arm wrapped around him, and Castiel’s right hand was resting on top of Dean’s chest in front of where his head was lying on it. The angel’s right wing was spread somewhat across Dean’s body under the blankets, providing the demon with an extra soft layer on him.  
  
Dean didn’t mind that Cas’ wing was on top of him even though it was kind of warm in the room. He shivered lightly when the angel’s super soft feathers rested on his thigh, stomach, and his dick. The incredible softness against his member was almost enough to make him hard again, but he willed himself not to be affected by it since he knew that they were both too tired for another round.  
  
“Do you think Noah is alright? He isn’t fond of thunderstorms either…” Castiel suddenly spoke.  
  
“Well, he hasn’t come to our room during the past two thunderstorms. I think he just crawls under his blanket with a flashlight and reads a book and listens to music until it’s over. I walked in on him doing that last month,” Dean said, chuckling at the memory of finding Noah lying under his blanket like that because he was scared of the storm.  
  
The angel chuckled softly. “True.” He shifted to get more comfortable and grimaced a bit when he felt a bit more of Dean’s come leaking out of him. It could take hours before he was fully clean after sex and it annoyed him sometimes. Dean, however, thought it was kinky to have his seed mark Cas from the inside out for that long, and that the angel would sometimes go to work with it still inside him.  
  
They settled themselves to sleep, even though Castiel couldn’t fall asleep until the thunderstorm had gone away. But snuggling against his alpha like this comforted him and made him feel safe, so it didn’t take long before he calmed down and slowly dozed off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter – both with Noah and some jealous!Cas :) That submissive demon turned out a bit creepier than I had wanted at first, but even if he hadn’t been that creepy and persistent Dean would of course still not have been interested in him.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	71. Chapter 71

**October 2041 (Castiel is 52, Dean is 53, Eden is 28, Adrian is 24 (almost 25), the twins are 20 (almost 21), Noah is 15, Daniel is 2, Jason is 29, Natalie is 24 years old).**  
  
Two months had passed and things at Noah’s school were going slightly better. Jayden was pretty good at keeping the bullies off him and also off a few other victims who had been harassed in the corridors. Many of Jayden’s friends seemed to have trouble understanding why he was defending the school’s outcasts but the demon didn’t seem to let their opinions influence him. Since he didn’t really hang out with the outcasts other than snapping at the bullies when he caught them harassing them, his popularity hadn’t really been affected. It would have been different if he was actually _friends_ with one of the outcasts, since friendship between those in the top of the school hierarchy and those at the bottom of it was unheard of, and it would cost him his popularity. He did however send Noah small, friendly smiles when they met each other in the corridors or when meeting each other in class, but Noah made no attempts to sit too close to him – he didn’t fully trust him yet.  
  
The fact that he was getting bullied less had Noah in a much better mood. He was no longer as depressed or moody when leaving for school in the mornings or when he came home as he used to be, and Dean and Castiel could both feel the change on him. Of course there were times when Noah was less happy, since Max did still throw comments at him whenever the teachers or Jayden weren’t around, and he was still not very liked by most of the people at his school, but it wasn’t as bad as it used to be anymore. Just the fact that someone cared and stood up for him was enough to make him feel better.  
  
It was Friday and Noah was looking forward to the weekend. Adrian had a birthday on Sunday so all his siblings would be coming over to celebrate it at Dean and Castiel’s house.  
  
This week had been a little different for Noah. He had been teamed up with two girls named Amy and Maria (Amy being a demon and Maria being a human and quarter part demon) for a group assignment in English class, and Jayden had also been put in their group by the teacher. Sometimes the teachers would group certain students together to create better skill match between them, which was often a relief for Noah since he didn’t really have any friends in his English class and had no idea who to team up with for a group assignment. When he was teamed up with Jayden, Noah had felt very nervous. Although Jayden didn’t seem to be a bad guy, he was still an alpha – a teenage alpha full of sex hormones – and Noah wasn’t the type to trust someone like that too fast. Amy and Maria had scrunched their noses a bit when they were teamed up with Noah, but a sharp glare from Jayden immediately changed their attitude, probably because they respected him since he was a popular jock.  
  
“So, which part of the assignment would you like to present, Noah?” Jayden asked as they were gathered in English class and finishing the rest of their assignment with Amy and Maria. They were sitting at the table that Noah had seated himself at – Jayden sat next to him and Amy and Maria sat on the opposite side. Everyone was gathered in clusters of four to five people around the classroom, preparing the final bits of their assignments to present it to the class.  
  
Noah was awfully aware of how close he was sitting to Jayden, but the demon had moved his chair a bit to the side so that he wouldn’t invade Noah’s personal space too much or accidentally brush their feathers together, which Noah was very grateful for.  
  
“Um…” Noah started, but Amy and Maria’s giggling interrupted him.  
  
“Just give him the smallest part. I think he’s too shy to present much anyway,” Amy said, chuckling almost mockingly and Maria joined her.  
  
“Yeah, he’ll just slow us down if he has too much to say,” Maria agreed.  
  
“Well, Noah actually wrote twice as much on this assignment as you did, so I think he deserves to pick for himself what he likes to present. That’s only fair,” Jayden said, leaning back in his chair with crossed arms and gave the two girls a rather cold stare.  
  
Noah stared into his laptop keyboard and felt a small, smug smile tug on his lips when he noticed how baffled Amy and Maria were at Jayden’s words. They didn’t protest at his words of course since they adored him as the popular, attractive jock that he was, and they weren’t going to make him dislike them by arguing with him.  
  
When the girls seemed to be done being sassy, Jayden turned his attention back to Noah again. “So… what would you like to present? I don’t care which part I’m presenting, so it doesn’t matter to me what you pick.”  
  
Their assignment was about some short story they had read in class (each group had been given a different short story to work with), and they were supposed to present the hidden interpretations in it and analyze the story’s meaning, etc. It had been an interesting short story for Noah, but it had taken two classes plus a bit of homework to finish the assignment and get it ready for presentation.  
  
“Um, I think I’d like to take part three about the main character’s relationship with his brother,” Noah said and turned his head to look back at Jayden. “I’m no good with introductions, so I would rather not pick that…”  
  
Jayden chuckled. “Same here, but I’ll pick the introduction anyway since Amy and Maria probably have no idea how to do it.” He glanced at the girls who squirmed a bit, confirming that he was right.  
  
Amy and Maria bickered about which part they wanted to take, and Noah listened quietly to the two friends trying to decide who should say what. He sighed and leaned back in his chair a bit while waiting for them to decide, but he didn’t get to dwell much in his thoughts before an eraser collided with the back of his head. He slowly turned his head and saw a demon/human hybrid named Jim smirking at him from the other table behind him. The guy’s friends were snickering like mad and sent Noah hateful smirks along with Jim.  
  
“Stop that,” Jayden growled at the boys when he had noticed what was going on.  
  
Jim’s friends swallowed nervously when Jayden growled at them, but Jim seemed less scared by Jayden’s threat.  
  
“You’re defending that freak awfully often. Are you two fuck-buddies or something?” Jim asked. His comment made a few others in class giggle and snicker, and Jayden’s friends immediately looked over at Jayden for confirmation.  
  
“No, but that doesn’t mean I approve of the way you treat him just because he’s a little different,” Jayden replied in a controlled but slightly agitated voice.  
  
“You mean because he’s a freak!” Jim blurted, making some of the others laugh out loud.  
  
Noah stared into his lap and felt the familiar burn of humiliation rise inside him. The teacher had left the room so she wasn’t there to help him out.  
  
“’Freak’ is a matter of perspective, and he still gets better grades than you; remember that,” Jayden said coldly before turning his attention back to their presentation.  
  
A few people whispered around the classroom and Noah dared a small glance at Jayden. The alpha demon didn’t seem to let himself be bothered much by the whispering, but Noah could tell that he was annoyed when he saw how the alpha’s tail was twisting down by the leg of the chair.  
  
When it was time to present Noah was almost feeling too scared to go up in front of the class and present his part. Jayden presented first, followed by Maria, and when it was Noah’s turn he completely froze when he saw the whole class watching him. It took a small push to his shoulder by Jayden before Noah stumbled forward and presented his part, but once he was past the first three lines his confidence grew, and he managed to look up at the class while speaking. His heart was pounding like mad and his hands were sweaty, but it helped to just focus on his words instead of the people who were watching him. When he finished he looked over and saw the teacher giving him a proud smile and nod, before Noah went back over to his group mates with a satisfied smile to let Amy present the rest. Jayden gave him a small grin, as if telling him he did well, and Noah couldn’t help but grin back.  
  
When class was over Noah quietly packed his laptop back into his bag and turned to leave the room to head for his last class of the day. He stopped at the door when he heard Jayden and his friends talking just outside it in the almost empty corridor, and Noah took a few steps back and hid in the room while listening to what they were saying. The three of them had stopped outside the door to let one of the guys pack his tablet properly into his bag. They probably thought that Noah had left already, but he was still inside the classroom after everyone else had gone.  
  
“I don’t get why you keep defending that freak,” Jayden’s friend Colin said, sounding frustrated. “I mean, I get that you hate bullies and help some of the victims out – it’s weird, yeah, but I guess that’s just some kind of code you have. But now you’re practically defending that Noah freak every time someone harasses him just the slightest bit when we’re in class, _plus_ you’re being creepily nice to him. People are starting to talk, Jay, and it isn’t nice stuff they’re saying.”  
  
“I honestly don’t give a fuck what people think,” Jayden grumbled, and Noah could tell by his voice that he was irritated at his friend.  
  
Jayden’s other friend Frank suddenly cut in. “Our classmates in English class are already starting to think that you’re fucking Noah and that he’s your sweet, little sub bitch whom you’re trying to protect. The fact that you were grinning at him like a proud idiot after the presentation is just gonna make people talk more, and that’s not good for your reputation… Or for your chances with the girls.” There was a small pause before he said, “Tell me, are you _actually_ fucking him?”  
  
“No, I’m not sleeping with him,” Jayden said in a firm voice. “And I’m talking to him because he was my group mate _and_ he’s actually a very nice person if you stop looking at him with racist eyes.”  
  
“You mean he’s a very good cock slut, right?” Colin cut in with a snicker in his voice.  
  
“Would you just shut up about that already? Such comments are disgusting,” Jayden grumbled, sounding very annoyed now. “Let’s just head to practice already before we’re late.”  
  
Noah peeked out of the door when he heard the three of them beginning to walk down the corridor towards their football practice. He watched as Frank and Colin walked beside Jayden, and how Frank slapped his hand down on Jayden’s shoulder.  
  
“Oh right! ‘Cause Sarah is gonna be there to watch you practice and you wanna bang her again afterwards, right?” Frank grinned, patting Jayden hard on the back of his shoulder.  
  
Jayden shoved him away playfully. “Don’t be silly; she was a one-night stand.”  
  
Frank and Colin didn’t seem convinced and kept teasing Jayden about it, and Noah watched them round a corner and was no longer able to hear them.  
  
Noah stood outside the classroom for a moment and contemplated what he had just heard. He hadn’t thought about what others would think of Jayden if the alpha protected him the way he did. He suspected that Jayden would likely ignore him once his popularity was threatened – which shouldn’t bother Noah since they weren’t even friends and barely ever talked, but he was scared of what the bullies might do to him when Jayden started ignoring him. He hated how dependent he had gotten on Jayden standing up to his bullies for him and how much it scared him to lose that support.  
  
The fact that people were starting to think that he and Jayden were sexually involved made Noah blush like mad, though.

 

 

***

  
  
Dean and Castiel picked up Noah from school since they were off work around the same time that Noah’s last class finished, and they picked up Isaac and Lily from college on the way. It had been only a month since the twins were last home for a visit but Noah was still very excited to see them and have them come home. The fact that Adrian and Natalie were arriving from Los Angeles tonight to spend the weekend with them excited Noah as well.  
  
“Noah!” Lily exclaimed with a grin when she and Isaac headed over to the Tahoe in the college’s parking lot and saw Noah come out to greet them along with Dean and Cas. She pulled her little brother into a tight hug and smiled when he hugged her back extra tightly as if he had missed her.  
  
“I missed you so much, Lily,” Noah smiled, hugging his sister as tightly as he could and felt her tail wrap around his lower leg.  
  
“I missed you too,” Lily chuckled, gently ruffling his hair.  
  
“What? You didn’t miss _me?_ ” Isaac asked, pouting at Noah after Lily gently pulled away from the hug.  
  
Noah giggled. “Of course I did,” he said, going over and wrapped his arms around Isaac who was mildly startled by that.  
  
“Yeah? I missed you too, squirt!” Isaac grinned, keeping his arms locked around Noah’s body during their hug and lifted him up so that his feet weren’t touching the ground.  
  
“Isaac! Put me down!” Noah laughed, getting squeezed pretty tightly against his brother’s body and didn’t feel comfortable that his feet weren’t touching the ground.  
  
“Gosh, you’re light like a feather. Put on some weight, would you?” Isaac told him and put him down again.  
  
Noah immediately corrected his shirt which had run up when Isaac had lifted him, exposing his stomach just a little. He blushed when Isaac noticed it and laughed at him, and Noah sent him a small glare.  
  
Lily’s boyfriend Tony came up behind Lily and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled up at him as he leaned in and placed a loving kiss on her cheek and brushed their wings together. He was an angel/human hybrid with dark blonde hair and jade eyes. They had been together for a year now.  
  
Dean smiled and came over to greet Tony, shaking his hand. “Hey, Tony. How’s it going?”  
  
Dean had been pretty stiff around Tony at first because he couldn’t help but be skeptical of him. Now he trusted the guy more and he was pleased to see that Tony seemed to treat Lily well.  
  
“Hello, Mr. Winchester. It’s going well, thanks,” Tony smiled, and turned to shake Castiel’s hand too when the angel came forward.  
  
“Jeez, man, just call me Dean already,” Dean chuckled, rolling his eyes a bit. “Are you coming with us home?”  
  
“Nah, not today. I have to finish an important project tomorrow, but I’ll come by on Sunday to celebrate Adrian’s birthday with you. Lily has kind of been begging me come…” Tony spoke, glancing briefly at Lily who had her arm wrapped around his waist too.  
  
“It’s about time you meet the whole family at once!” Lily insisted, poking him gently in the side and chuckled when he squirmed.  
  
“You are very welcome to come by on Sunday and we would love to have you there. I’m sure Adrian would appreciate it too since you have barely met,” Castiel spoke, looking at Tony with a friendly smile.  
  
Tony had met most of Lily’s family, but he and Adrian had only met twice.  
  
“Thanks. I’ll definitely drop by,” Tony smiled somewhat shyly at Castiel’s kindness.  
  
“Alright, but I don’t wanna see you and Lily going up to her room for more than five minutes at the time. I still don’t like you guys doing bed sheet gymnastics under my roof,” Dean grumbled, giving Tony and Lily a firm stare.  
  
Lily and Tony both blushed at that.  
  
“Jeez, dad! Can you _not_ be embarrassing for once?” Lily groaned.  
  
Noah giggled and Isaac laughed out loud.  
  
Castiel groaned and gave Dean an irritated push. “Be nice, Dean. They are entitled to their privacy in Lily’s room.”  
  
“We can invite Isabella over too to _really_ get the party started in Lily’s room,” Isaac grinned, quickly jumping back when Lily lashed out at him in her embarrassment.  
  
Lily growled at Dean and Isaac in annoyance before turning to Tony. “Don’t mind my family; they are as embarrassing and childish as ever.”  
  
Tony chuckled and placed his hands on Lily’s hips when she leaned into him.  
  
Lily smiled. “See you on Sunday.” She leaned up to kiss him, and Noah watched it with a small blush. Lily gently bit at Tony’s lower lip during their kiss and smirked when he seemed a little embarrassed to have the others watch that.  
  
A few other college students walked by but didn’t pay the kissing couple much attention since it wasn’t unusual to see at campus. They did however give Dean and Cas odd glances, but none of them really paid them any attention.  
  
“Oh, c’mon! You can eat him later!” Isaac complained. He hated seeing his twin kiss a guy like that and it made his nose wrinkle in disgust.  
  
Castiel just chuckled and watched the scene with a smile.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “We’re driving without you if you don’t finish soon,” he mumbled and took Lily’s bags to throw them into the trunk of the car. Isaac came over to put his stuff in there as well.  
  
Lily chuckled and finally pulled away from Tony, curling her tail around his leg briefly before saying goodbye and followed the others into the car. Tony headed over to the dormitories after saying goodbye to the others as well.  
  
Castiel was still smiling as he stood next to the door to the passenger seat while the kids got into the backseat, and Dean came over to him and curled his tail around the angel’s leg.  
  
“Why are you looking so happy?” Dean asked with a wide smile on his face and leaned in to mouth at the angel’s jaw and neck while listening to Isaac and Lily argue about trouble with the seatbelt inside the car. Isaac was obviously having trouble with the Tahoe’s new seatbelt (which was actually an old one that Dean had gotten from Rufus’ garage) and Lily was trying to tell him how to fasten it. It was a very difficult seatbelt to fasten because there was a lot of resistance in the buckle and you had to push it down very hard, so Dean would have to replace it once again soon.  
  
“Do you want me not to be?” Castiel asked, smirking a bit and bared his neck for Dean. He couldn’t bring himself to care much about the few people staring at them, as long as they weren’t making comments about them.  
  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
  
“Oh my god, not you too!” Isaac exclaimed from inside the car, groaning loudly. “What is it with all that romantic shit today? Just drive us home already!”  
  
Dean laughed and slowly pulled away from Cas. “Patience, Isaac.”  
  
“You know he doesn’t have that,” Lily said, smirking at Isaac who was less happy to be told to be patient. Noah was sitting between them and was rather amused by what was going on, which only annoyed Isaac more.  
  
Dean finally walked around the car and got into the driver’s seat while Cas got into the front seat. They drove home and hoped to arrive there before Adrian and Natalie did.  
 

 

 

***

  
  
Adrian and Natalie arrived shortly after they all came home, and they greeted each other in the entrance hall. Castiel hugged them both welcome, as did Dean, and Bella ran around between their legs as they began taking off their shoes and jackets.  
  
“About time you came home for a visit at the same time as me and Lily. Haven’t seen you since summer break,” Isaac said as he watched Adrian struggle with taking off his shoe.  
  
“Sorry, but it takes a while to come here from L.A. because of the traffic, you know,” Adrian grunted.  
  
“How come you could arrive here so early today then?” Lily asked curiously.  
  
Natalie smiled and took off her jacket while speaking. “We took a day off today.”  
  
Adrian straightened up after having taken off his shoes, and glanced at Noah who was standing next to the staircase and was patting Bella. “How’s school, Noah? I’ve barely heard anything from you since August.”  
  
Noah smiled a little. “It’s going better.”  
  
Lily’s eyes widened. “Really? How come?”  
  
Noah was about to open his mouth when a car pulled up in their driveway, and everyone’s attention was caught by it.  
  
“Ah right, Eden said that she and Jason might be coming over tonight already instead of tomorrow,” Dean spoke. He opened the door and glanced outside, grinning when he saw Eden stepping out of the car and waving at him. “Yep, that’s them,” he told the others.  
  
“What? They’re coming today already? But Adrian’s birthday is on Sunday,” Isaac pointed out, baffled.  
  
Everyone turned to greet Eden and Jason when they entered the house with little Daniel standing next to them. He was a little over 2 years old now, and he held on tightly to Eden’s hand while he watched everyone greet each other.  
  
“Whoa, you’ve grown a bit again, little man,” Dean grinned at Daniel and leaned down to look at him.  
  
Daniel shyly hid himself behind Eden’s leg, under her wing, and Eden laughed fondly at her son. “Yep, he still grows a lot,” she confirmed.  
  
“It’s a pain because we have to buy new clothes and shoes all the time,” Jason chuckled and pulled Lily into a hug after having greeted Castiel, Dean, and Isaac already.  
  
While his parents were busy greeting everyone Daniel stepped over to Castiel on wobbly legs and pulled gently at his pants. Castiel glanced down at him and smiled when he saw the boy waving his arms at him, wanting to be picked up. The angel reached down and pulled Daniel up into his arms, letting the boy sit on his arm and observe the others hugging and talking. Lily and Isaac came over to greet Daniel when they had greeted the others, and the baby laughed and squirmed on Castiel’s arm when Isaac poked and tickled his stomach gently.  
  
Eden smiled at Noah when she finally reached him, and she pulled him into a warm hug before stepping back and looking him up and down curiously. “Wow, you are almost as tall as me now.”  
  
Noah grinned. “Yes, almost.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s quite amazing,” Adrian remarked from behind Eden and smiled at them.  
  
“Why are you coming so early? Adrian’s birthday is on Sunday after all…” Lily said and looked between Eden and Jason.  
  
Eden turned and smiled at her. “Because it’s been so long since I last spent an entire weekend with my family, so Jason and I agreed to come here tonight and stay until Sunday.”  
  
“Missing us?” Dean teased, brushing their tails together.  
  
“Of course I do,” Eden smiled.  
  
They entered the living room and Daniel was put down on the floor again because he was eager to walk around by himself. He was like always quite fascinated by Bella who would come over to him every now and then and sniff at him curiously, but whenever he tugged at her fur the dog would wander off again. Noah chuckled and kept a close eye on the baby to make sure he didn’t pick up things he shouldn’t and that he wouldn’t stumble.  
  
Dean watched somewhat suspiciously when he saw Adrian and Natalie standing a bit closer than usual and how Adrian hadn’t even removed his arm from around her waist yet.  
  
“It’s been so long since we were all at dad and papa’s house together,” Lily spoke excitedly.  
  
“Yes, Dean and I have actually missed you,” Castiel smiled.  
  
“Aww,” Lily smiled and brushed her tail and wing against Castiel.  
  
Eden suddenly frowned at Lily in confusion. “I thought you were bringing Tony with you this weekend?”  
  
“What? Oh, he’s coming on Sunday. He’s busy tomorrow so he couldn’t come with me today,” Lily explained.  
  
“Maybe that’s just an excuse ‘cause he’s scared of what dad might do to him if he had to sleep in your room for two nights in a row,” Isaac smirked.  
  
“Hey!” Dean protested. “I only remember being nice to the guy.”  
  
“You just threatened him not to spend more than five minutes in my room at the time,” Lily muttered and glared at Dean. “Plus, you glared at him pretty hard the first time he came to the house with me, and you still glare at him whenever I go up to my room with him.”  
  
Dean cringed. “Well, I’m a father; I have to be protective of my daughters…” The others laughed at that.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean and glanced over at the TV where Noah and Daniel were sitting with some of the toys that Eden had brought with them in a bag. He smiled when he saw how well Noah and Daniel got along and how the baby was eager to show Noah his toys.  
  
After a few moments Daniel got up and walked back over to the others who were talking by the big cabinet. Noah followed him over to the others, and Daniel wobbled over to Jason to be picked up. Bella followed them as well, wagging her tail happily and went over to Castiel who rubbed her behind the ears to give her some attention.  
  
Dean finally turned his attention back to Adrian and Natalie again. “And why are you two being so lovey-dovey with each other today?”  
  
Natalie laughed. “Why? Is it forbidden?”  
  
“No, but usually you tell Adrian to not display affection towards you for too long at the time around us.”  
  
Natalie laughed a bit at that. “Well, today is different…” She glanced up at Adrian as if wanting him to explain the rest.  
  
Isaac’s jaw dropped. “Don’t tell me you’re having a baby.”  
  
Everyone snapped their heads towards Adrian and Natalie who both blushed furiously.  
  
“No!” Adrian denied, groaning in embarrassment. “It’s, uh…” He glanced down at Natalie and tightened his arm around her waist, pulling her closer so that their hips and wings were touching more. Then he looked back at his family and said, “We’ve bonded with each other.”  
  
Everyone’s eyes widened in surprise.  
  
“Oh my god! Really?” Eden exclaimed, grinning like mad.  
  
“Wow, that’s nice,” Lily smiled, curling her tail in excitement.  
  
Dean blinked in surprise, as did Noah and Jason, but Castiel seemed genuinely happy to hear that news.  
  
Eden came over to hug her little brother and Natalie as well, congratulating them on becoming mates. Lily did the same, as did Jason.  
  
“Oh, I didn’t expect that, but it doesn’t really surprise me since you’ve been together for a while now…” Isaac murmured, still feeling a little stunned by the fact that his big brother had a mate now.  
  
Adrian smiled at him and hugged Dean and Castiel when they came over to him. Dean patted him proudly in the back before turning to give Natalie a warm hug, welcoming her to the family.  
  
When Castiel stepped back from the hug he cupped Adrian’s cheeks and smiled up at his oldest son. “I’m very happy for you. I think you and Natalie are good for each other, and I can tell that you are happy with her.”  
  
“Thanks, papa,” Adrian smiled, blushing a bit. He brushed his tail against Castiel’s leg affectionately.  
  
Castiel went over to Natalie who smiled as he pulled her into a hug. The two of them got along well, and Natalie had quickly become somewhat attached to Castiel since her own mother had died when she was young, leaving her alone with two older brothers and her father.  
  
“I’m glad you are joining the family,” Castiel told her.  
  
Natalie smiled and they slowly pulled apart. “Thanks, I’m quite happy about that as well. And thanks for the taking the news so well.”  
  
“Don’t thank us for that,” Castiel insisted, giving his daughter-in-law a warm smile which she returned.  
  
Natalie was always showing her more feminine side when she was around Adrian’s family, but at the Air Force she was dressed in her work uniform, usually wore a cap, and wasn’t afraid to get dirty when working on the aircrafts. She even joined the guys in dirty jokes sometimes but she had her limits. Adrian liked that she was tough but at the same time also feminine and soft, and it was one of the things that had attracted him to her.  
  
“So, when should we expect grandkids, then?” Dean grinned at them.  
  
“Dad…!” Adrian groaned, blushing.  
  
Natalie blushed a little as well, especially when the others laughed. “Probably when Adrian here mans up and tells me he’s ready for it, ‘cause I’m pretty much only waiting for him to make up his mind,” she said, giving Adrian a small, smug glare and poked her elbow into his side.  
  
Isaac burst out laughing. “Oh wow! Adrian’s the one that’s holding back with the baby-making! I never would have guessed that!”  
  
“Shut up,” Adrian hissed at him. Everyone laughed and he glared briefly at Natalie. “It’s a big thing to be ready for…” he pointed out, entwining his fingers with Natalie’s while they looked at each other.  
  
Dean smiled. “Yeah, you shouldn’t rush yourselves.”  
  
“I’d love to finally be an aunt, though,” Eden grinned and took Daniel from Jason’s arms when the baby reached out towards her.  
  
Castiel finally stepped forward and told them, “How about you all sit down and I will bring you something to drink?”  
  
“Yeah, we gotta make dinner soon as well,” Dean said and pressed his wing against Cas’.  
  
“Alright. Sounds good,” Eden smiled and went over to sit down on the couch. She and Jason sat nearest the TV with Natalie and Adrian next to them, and Noah and the twins squeezed in on the last available space in the other side of the couch. They turned the TV on to Disney Channel so that Daniel could watch TV and play with his toys and not get bored while the adults were speaking. Bella was shifting between being with Daniel and getting attention from the others by nudging against their legs to make them pet or play with her.  
  
Castiel and Dean brought over some soda, beer, and juice for them to drink, and some milk for Daniel since he shouldn’t be drinking too much sugary stuff. The two of them sat down in the chairs in front of the couch table afterwards. The chairs had space between the armrests and the back of the chair so that their wings could hang down the side of the chair between the two to make it more comfortable to sit in them.  
  
Adrian and Natalie were smiling at each other a lot, and Noah watched them from where he was sitting between Adrian and Lily. Adrian was sitting in the corner of the couch’s 90 degree angle, and his tail was resting on Natalie’s leg.  
  
“God, why are everyone so affectionate with each other today? I’m gonna puke,” Isaac groaned.  
  
“Be nice!” Lily scolded him.  
  
Natalie laughed. “We should bring you a bucket then. Unless you wanna join Adrian and me over here in case you’re just jealous?”  
  
“Fuck no! Not with Adrian,” Isaac grimaced. “But maybe with you…” he added, giving Natalie a lewd smirk.  
  
“Isaac, if you don’t stop hitting on my mate soon I will cut off your balls!” Adrian growled at him, sharpening his feathers a bit which caused Noah to flinch away and lean into Lily instead.  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh. “I’m just kidding, jeez!”  
  
Natalie seemed very amused with Adrian’s reaction to Isaac’s comment which she knew very well had just been for fun. The others were laughing as well, but Castiel groaned in embarrassment over his sons’ behavior.  
  
Dean looked at Adrian’s wings as the feathers unsharpened again, and his laughter died down. “And I see that Natalie is already taking good care of Adrian. I don’t think I’ve seen Adrian’s wings so well groomed since Cas last groomed them for him,” he said, staring at his son’s white and black feathers which looked smooth and healthy even in their half-sharp state.  
  
Adrian blushed and shifted a bit at that, and Natalie laughed.  
  
“Actually, I rarely groom him _that_ well,” she said. “But I had to spend almost two hours the other day washing hydraulic fluid out of his feathers because he accidentally cut one of the hydraulic vessels on an aircraft during work, and the hydraulics just flooded all over his clothes and wings. Damn, that was a real mess, but I laughed my ass off when it happened,” she laughed, and looked at Adrian almost fondly.  
  
Adrian scrunched his nose and sunk into his seat a bit when everyone started laughing at him. “Well, shit happens…”  
  
Dean laughed at him. “She squirted on you, huh?” he teased, referring to the aircraft that Adrian had worked on. Isaac laughed even harder at that.  
  
Adrian smirked. “Well, that happens when your hands are just too good for a lady.”  
  
Natalie just rolled his eyes at him, and Castiel did the same while the rest were laughing.  
  
Noah stared between them with squinted eyes, not quite getting the point. “I don’t get it…” he murmured.  
  
“Oh c’mon! You still haven’t watched porn?” Isaac asked him between his laughter.  
  
“Well, I don’t think Noah watches much porn with _girls_ in it…” Eden pointed out, laughing when Noah blushed even more.  
  
“It refers to female ejaculation when they orgasm, Noah,” Lily explained to him, blushing a bit herself, but she laughed when she saw Noah’s eyes widen.  
  
“Oh! Okay, I get it now…” Noah murmured and stared into his lap with flushed cheeks.  
  
“God. Do all families have such gross conversations? ‘Cause I see it both here and when my mom’s around,” Jason groaned. “I’m just glad Daniel doesn’t understand any of it yet.”  
  
“Yeah, me too. Please end this habit before my son is old enough to properly think about what the hell you’re talking about,” Eden said, scrunching her nose a bit.  
  
Daniel came over to show a toy to Castiel and Dean, and the conversation finally moved somewhere less embarrassing after their attention focused on Daniel.  
  
“Are you two also feeling the effect of all that discussion about angel/demon couples in the media lately?” Eden asked Lily and Isaac all of sudden. She heard from Castiel that some of his colleagues had been staring at him a little more unfriendly than usual lately, but Dean was fortunate not to have any racist colleagues (he was the one in charge of hiring new people and he had a policy not to hire racists, mostly because both angels and demons worked at the garage now and he didn’t want any conflicts between them).  
  
“Yeah, it’s crazy how media attention on that matter can turn people even more vicious than before!” Isaac said.  
  
Lily nodded. “Yeah… There have been a few people preaching outside the college about how angels and demons can go to a mixed college together and be friends and all that, but if they mate they will go straight to hell. And when people see Isaac and me in the corridors they practically glare us down and push and make comments about us.”  
  
Isaac huffed. “At least some of them stop when I splash them in the face with my water pistol. I always keep a small water pistol on me in such cases now.”  
  
“Isaac!” Castiel scolded, outraged by his son’s behavior at college.  
  
Dean laughed at Cas. “Oh c’mon, Cas. Isaac is just defending himself.”  
  
“Pretty awesome,” Jason grinned and Adrian agreed.  
  
“I’ve got a few more customers who started throwing nasty comments at me at work and demanded to have their pet treated by someone else instead. It’s quite humiliating actually…” Eden murmured. She sighed and rubbed Bella behind the ears when the dog was sitting on the floor between her legs now.  
  
Castiel’s expression suddenly turned very sad. “I’m sorry… I didn’t want this to happen to any of you.”  
  
The kids immediately protested.  
  
“No, papa! This isn’t your and dad’s fault,” Eden insisted.  
  
“Yeah, it’s just people who are being a bunch of dumbasses,” Isaac said. Noah nodded in agreement.  
  
“I’m proud to be an angel/demon hybrid, so don’t blame yourselves,” Lily said, smiling at her parents for reassurance.  
  
“Yeah. I really don’t have a problem with being half angel and half demon either,” Adrian spoke, and felt Natalie squeeze his hand.  
  
Dean looked at Castiel with a small smile and put a hand on the angel’s thigh. Castiel sighed and nodded at the kids’ words. “But still…” he began.  
  
“No buts! Or I’ll zip your mouth shut and never open it again!” Isaac threatened, giving his papa a wide grin when Castiel looked over at him with wide, shocked eyes.  
  
“At least things are quieting down a bit now. There’s almost nothing about it on TV anymore,” Adrian pointed out.  
  
“And at least the politicians didn’t forbid angels and demons to mate yet,” Jason added.  
  
“It’s probably only a matter of time before the media brings new life into the issue again, though,” Eden sighed. “Especially when the new numbers of registered angel/demon couples get published after New Year…”  
  
Daniel suddenly got up from the floor in front of the TV and ran over to Castiel. He grunted as he tried to climb up into the angel’s lap, and Castiel smiled and helped him up so that he was sitting on his lap with his favorite baby car toy in his hand. The baby cooed and giggled softly when Castiel wrapped his arms around him gently and placed a loving kiss on top of his head which was covered in blonde hairs.  
  
Dean grinned as he watched Castiel with Daniel, and reached out to gently stroke his grandson’s cheek. “You really love sitting on your grandma, huh.” Daniel just giggled shyly in reply and leaned back against Castiel’s chest, snuggling into him. He loved to be cuddled and sometimes Castiel would let him play with one of his feathers if one of them had fallen out. The baby loved touching the super soft feathers, but Castiel always had to be careful that Daniel wouldn’t put it into his mouth.  
  
Adrian turned his attention to Noah, who was sitting next to him and was smiling over at Daniel. “I never really got to hear about how school is going for you, Noah. You said it was going better?”  
  
“Yeah, I heard something about you getting a protector or something. I think I wanna hear more about that,” Lily said, also staring at Noah now.  
  
Noah squirmed a bit when everyone looked at him. “Um, well, there is this alpha demon who’s been keeping the bullies off my back whenever he sees them harassing me…”  
  
Isaac choked on the beer he was drinking and started coughing like mad, and the others stared at Noah with wide eyes.  
  
Eden gaped. “No way! There’s an alpha protecting you from bullies?”  
  
Lily stared at Noah with wide eyes. “Be careful. Maybe he’s just trying to gain your trust to use you later on…”  
  
“Yeah, I’ve warned him about that,” Dean muttered from the chair.  
  
“I know,” Noah said. “But Jayden seems… sincere. It’s not just me he’s protecting – he interferes with any situation where he sees someone getting bullied. He told me he’s doing it because of some incident at his previous school where a girl killed herself after being bullied, and he doesn’t want to just stand around and watch it happen again.”  
  
“Oh. He actually sounds like a nice guy,” Natalie remarked.  
  
“Yeah, he’s kinda nice,” Noah admitted. “We presented an assignment in English class today and he was actually trying to reassure me when it was my turn to present…”  
  
“Ohh, maybe he likes you,” Eden grinned.  
  
“Wait. He’s talking to you in class now?” Dean asked, completely taken aback by that. A low rumble vibrated in his chest and his feathers puffed out slightly at the thought of that suspicious alpha _talking_ to Noah now.  
  
“We were _group mates,_ ” Noah pointed out, briefly rolling his eyes at his father. “He’s only talked to me a few times before. But sometimes he sits down pretty close to me in class; I think it’s to make the others stop throwing stuff at me…” He blushed a bit more at that.  
  
“He almost sounds _too_ nice,” Isaac remarked, feeling rather skeptic about the guy.  
  
“Noah actually seems to be in a better mood now than he was before,” Castiel cut in, bouncing Daniel lightly on his lap. “I think that alpha has been good for Noah at school, and he rarely complains about Max or other mean students anymore.” He smiled over at Noah who once again stared into his lap and blushed.  
  
“Still… be careful. Especially if he asks you to come over to his place, or for you to be alone together outside school,” Lily said, staring at Noah in concern.  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Noah murmured. “But I still don’t think he’s like Richard, though.”  
  
Lily smiled. “Probably not, but it really isn’t common for alphas to talk to submissives unless they’re interested in them somehow.”  
  
“Hey, I’ve spoken to a sub once and I wasn’t interested in him in that way. Although he was rather attractive…” Adrian said. “But his personality wasn’t something for me.”  
  
“Oh yeah, they can be really hot,” Isaac agreed with a lewd grin.  
  
“Oh, you’ve finally done it with a submissive?” Eden asked curiously.  
  
Isaac smirked. “Yep, I found a very hot demon sub at a club one night and he stayed in my dorm room all weekend. And a month after I found a beta angel who was hot as hell. I think he had trouble sitting down for his sister’s birthday dinner the day after…”  
  
“Isaac!” Lily exclaimed, horrified that he’d say that out loud.  
  
“Oh god, spare me,” Adrian groaned, covering his ears. Jason did the same, not wanting to hear about his brother-in-law’s sexual conquests.  
  
Castiel wasn’t too eager to hear about it either, but he was glad that Isaac finally seemed more confident about his bisexuality and had explored it more.  
  
Dean and Natalie laughed, where Noah just blushed even more and called Bella over to him to distract him.

 

 

***

  
  
They had a nice family dinner and evening together, talking about their lives and sharing stories. Dean and Castiel helped each other prepare the dinner while Noah enjoyed spending time with all his siblings around him again. Afterwards Lily had shown them her talent on her violin and had played _He’s A Pirate_ from Pirates of the Caribbean, which was one of her favorite movie series even though it was old now. Her family was quite startled by how well she could play it, and Dean and Castiel were proud to hear that Lily had gotten a lot of praise from her teacher.  
  
Daniel was put to bed in Eden’s old room at 7:30pm, and at 9:30 most of them were parting ways to get some time for themselves. Adrian and Natalie headed up to Adrian’s old room, and Noah went up to his room as well. Eden, Jason, and Isaac stayed downstairs for a bit longer to chat with Dean and Cas while Lily took a shower.  
  
Noah enjoyed his siblings’ company, but after a whole day of being social non-stop he needed some time for himself.  
  
It was almost 10 when there was a knock on Noah’s door, and he called at the person to come in. He quickly hid the magazine he had been reading under his blanket so that the person wouldn’t see. He was mildly surprised to see Eden enter his room.  
  
“Hi, Noah, just wanted to say goodnight before Jason and I are going to bed. And I wanted to spend a little time with my sweetest younger sibling; it’s been a while, after all,” Eden smiled and closed the door behind her.  
  
Noah lit up and folded his legs under him on the bed so that he was sitting cross-legged. “Okay. You can sit on my bed if you want,” he offered when he saw her standing there.  
  
Eden smiled and sat down beside him, but as soon as she had sat down a confused frown formed on her face and she got up again.  
  
Noah was about to ask what was wrong when he finally remembered the magazine he had been reading – Eden had sat down right where he had hid it. “Ah, don’t!” he exclaimed in horror when Eden reached down under the blanket and pulled out his magazine.  
  
Eden’s eyes went impossibly wide when she saw that Noah had hid a porn magazine under his blanket, and her eyes travelled quickly across the open page with pictures of a naked attractive alpha and readers’ sex stories on it. “Oh,” she said, staring at it in shock. “I wasn’t expecting that.”  
  
Noah blushed harder than ever and buried his face in his hands in absolute embarrassment. “I’m sorry…”  
  
Eden laughed. “Don’t be sorry. Most people read dirty magazines, and you don’t need to be ashamed of it.” She sat down on the bed and briefly browsed through the magazine. It was a magazine mostly with men in it – both human, angel, and demon males.  
  
“I-I don’t normally read them. Abby gave it to me for my birthday to tease me, and I’ve barely ever looked at it…” Noah murmured, still feeling more embarrassed than ever.  
  
Eden could tell from the perfect condition of the magazine that Noah wasn’t lying about that, and after having browsed through it she put it away on the bed again. “Wow, what a considerate friend she is,” she chuckled. “And don’t be so ashamed. You have no idea about all the dirty magazines and movies I’ve found in Jason’s room once, and he still has a few. I don’t mind him looking at porn, since he’s entitled to his privacy, and I also look at it sometimes. Plus, it gives us kinky ideas to look at all that dirty stuff,” she smirked, chuckling when Noah blushed even more. “But if Jason ever _touches_ another person than me then it’s a whole other business.”  
  
“I don’t think Jason would do that…”  
  
Eden smiled. “Me neither, but I’m just saying.”  
  
“I want to have that too… A mate who loves me as much as Jason loves you, and how much Adrian loves Natalie…” Noah murmured, twitching his wings behind him and staring into his lap.  
  
Eden smiled and reached out to gently move a few hairs away from Noah’s forehead. “You will find a good mate someday, I know you will. And one day you’ll have the cutest babies with him.”  
  
Noah blushed and gave her a shy smile.  
  
They both looked up when someone knocked on the door, and Noah told the person to enter.  
  
Castiel entered the room and was mildly surprised to see Eden sitting with Noah on the bed. “Oh, I didn’t know you were in here, Eden,” he said, closing the door behind him.  
  
Eden smiled. “We were just talking a bit.”  
  
Noah yelped when he realized that his magazine was still in plain sight, and he quickly reached over and stuffed it under his blanket. Castiel however had caught a glimpse of the cover and stared wide-eyed between them.  
  
“Are you showing Noah dirty magazines, Eden?” Castiel asked, squinting his eyes at her.  
  
“What? No! It’s Noah’s. He got it from Abby, he told me…” Eden explained and glanced at Noah who seemed too embarrassed and humiliated to look at them and was instead burying his face in his hands again with a loud groan.  
  
“Oh.” Castiel blinked a bit before his expression softened. “There’s nothing wrong with looking in those kinds of magazines, Noah. Gabriel used to fill my drawers with _‘Kinky Dom Alphas’_ because he insisted I should read something that wasn’t an ordinary book,” he murmured, remembering how much he used to hate his brother for that. He couldn’t deny that he had actually enjoyed looking at those magazines and had pleasured himself while reading them once or twice. Unfortunately Michael had found out about it and had gotten furious at Gabriel because he didn’t think that a submissive should look at any other naked men than his mate – and that mate was to be Lucifer.  
  
Eden laughed and brought Castiel out of his thoughts. “That sounds like uncle Gabe!”  
  
Noah just groaned and kept hiding his face in his hands, and Eden gave him a sympathetic smile and rubbed his arm for reassurance.  
  
Castiel shifted awkwardly because of the conversation. “Um, well, I came in here to say goodnight to you since Dean and I will be heading to bed now.”  
  
“Already?” Eden asked, surprised. Usually Dean and Castiel would stay up until around 11pm on Fridays, and it was only a little past 10 now.  
  
“My wings have begun to itch because I need them to be groomed, so Dean will help me with that first,” Castiel elaborated.  
  
Eden snorted. “And dad forbids the rest of us to do kinky stuff in the house when we’re over…” She smirked teasingly at Castiel whose cheeks went bright red.  
  
“It is only wing grooming,” the angel insisted.  
  
“Yeah right, as if dad can keep his hands to himself afterwards. I seriously doubt he can, since males never can when they get to groom their mate’s wings,” Eden chuckled.  
  
“This is not a conversation I wish to have with you, so goodnight, Eden and Noah,” Castiel muttered and moved forward to hug them goodnight. Eden laughed and got up to hug him.  
  
Noah finally shook off his embarrassment and hugged Castiel back as well. “Goodnight, papa. Please don’t tell the others about my magazine…” he murmured into the angel’s shirt.  
  
Castiel chuckled and pulled back, cupping Noah’s cheek and smiled fondly at him. “I won’t,” he promised.  
  
Eden said goodnight to Noah as well and followed Castiel out the door. As soon as they stepped out into the hallway they were met by Adrian, who was walking from his room towards the bathroom dressed only in his boxers, and by Isaac who had just come up the stairs.  
  
“Ew! Wear clothes, Adrian!” Isaac grimaced, covering his eyes when he saw his brother standing almost naked in the hallway.  
  
Adrian chortled and lingered outside the bathroom door. “You’re just jealous of my body,” he teased.  
  
“But my face is ten times more handsome than yours!” Isaac retorted.  
  
“If you want to resemble a donkey, then it sure is.”  
  
Eden giggled like mad when she saw Isaac’s jaw drop at Adrian’s teasing comeback, and Castiel couldn’t contain his amusement either.  
  
“I’ll show you who resembles a fucking donkey, you ass!” Isaac roared and ran over to Adrian who quickly went into the bathroom and locked the door. Isaac growled and knocked on the door, pissed off when he heard Adrian laugh at him from inside. “Stop hiding in there like a girl!”  
  
“Isaac! You’re gonna wake up Daniel!” Eden scolded and moved over towards her room.  
  
“But Adrian insulted me!” Isaac pouted, knocking on the door one more time but Adrian of course didn’t open the door.  
  
Eden rolled her eyes at him and quietly entered her room and closed the door behind her. Jason was already inside; he had gone to bed when Eden went into Noah’s room.  
  
Castiel smiled and walked over to the top of the stairs, glancing down the steps and saw Dean ascending them with a serious frown on his face.  
  
“What the hell is going on up here?” Dean asked, stopping at the top of the stairs next to Castiel and glanced over at Isaac. Bella barked from the entrance hall but Dean quickly ordered her to go to her basket before she could wake up Daniel with her barking.  
  
“Just our children being childish again,” Castiel explained with a fond smile on his face.  
  
“Adrian’s the childish one!” Isaac insisted, crossing his arms defiantly. He glared when Lily came up the stairs and chuckled at his comment.  
  
“Adrian is much more mature than you, Isaac, and you know it,” Lily said.  
  
Dean and Castiel watched the twins bicker a bit about who’s childish and who isn’t before saying goodnight to them and retreated to their bedroom. Dean had already locked the doors and turned off the light downstairs.  
  
Dean locked the bedroom door and walked over to Castiel who was standing at the foot of the bed with his back to Dean. The demon slowly moved up behind his mate and began massaging his shoulders. Castiel hummed in appreciation, shifting and relaxing as Dean rubbed his tense muscles with skilled hands.  
  
“I enjoy it when our children are all home and interacting like they used to… I miss it so much,” Castiel spoke in a soft voice, purring as Dean’s hands worked on his shoulders and neck and rubbed the tension of out them. His wings relaxed behind him, spreading out lazily so that they were hanging low.  
  
Dean leaned forwards and nuzzled Castiel behind the ear while massaging him. “I know, I miss it too when they aren’t home.”  
  
“Adrian has grown into a strong, admirable alpha,” Castiel said, closing his eyes and humming as Dean’s thumbs rubbed into his muscles. “Sometimes I still think of him as that shy, little boy who was always hiding under my wings whenever we went somewhere.” He chuckled softly at the memories of Adrian’s early childhood and how clingy he had been. It still surprised him sometimes that that little boy was now a muscled alpha like Dean.  
  
Dean chuckled behind him. “Well, he has grown up now, as have the others. With the exception of Isaac… and Noah isn’t fully grown up yet either. But they’re still our kids.”  
  
“Mmhmm,” Castiel hummed in agreement.  
  
Dean rubbed Castiel’s shoulders for a bit longer before pulling his arms away and instead wrapped them around Cas’ body from behind. “Now, let’s get to the good part so I can work you up real nice when grooming you and have you begging for me to fuck you afterwards,” he purred and grinned smugly into Castiel’s ear.  
  
The angel shuddered lightly at Dean’s words and huffed softly. “You are going to have to work for it, Dean Winchester.” He turned his head and stared at Dean with a challenging smirk on his lips.  
  
“Oh Cas, you’re talking to an expert,” Dean grinned smugly. He picked up Castiel without warning, who laughed and squirmed in protest, and threw him on the bed.  
  
Castiel landed on his stomach on the bed, laughing and glancing back at Dean as the demon crawled in behind him and began unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt and taking it off to get better access to his wings and oil glands.  
  
Castiel was amused with Dean’s determination to make him beg for the demon’s cock when he was done with the grooming, and the angel lay down against the sheets to let himself enjoy Dean’s efforts to make him beg. He hummed as the demon rubbed his oil glands and used his oil to groom his feathers, and after just a few minutes he was already pretty sure that Dean would be the one to win this challenge.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here](http://imageshack.com/a/img835/3018/kow3.png) is an updated version of Dean and Cas' house layout so that you can see how Noah’s room is furnished and so on (again, I suck at scaling so don’t rely too much on that). And I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	72. Chapter 72

**December 2041 (Castiel is 52, Dean is 53, Eden is 28, Adrian is 25, the twins are 21, Noah is 15, Jayden is 17).**  
  
December had just arrived and Noah woke up one Wednesday morning and wasn’t feeling very well. He hadn’t felt that well since the day before where he had had a fever, a bit of headache, and less of an appetite. That morning he wasn’t feeling any better, and he groaned and pulled his blanket over his body again after having switched off his alarm.  
  
Noah had done some babysitting for their neighbors Mr. and Mrs. Thomas on Saturday night, and on Monday Mrs. Thomas had come by to tell them that her children had gotten the chickenpox and she was concerned that Noah may have been infected as well since he had been around them. The children’s symptoms hadn’t showed yet when Noah had babysat them so no one had noticed it until later.  
  
Castiel knocked on his door at 6:45am when Noah still hadn’t gotten out of bed, and he entered the room when the boy didn’t reply.  
  
“Noah? You have to get up and eat breakfast before we leave for school and work,” Castiel said, entering the dark room and going over to Noah’s bed.  
  
“I think I’d rather stay home, papa… I’m not feeling any better,” Noah groaned.  
  
Castiel frowned and sat down on the edge of Noah’s bed, turning on the lamp above Noah’s bed and reached forward to pull the blanket down so that he could see his son. Blue eyes stared back at him after he had pulled the blanket down, and Noah squeezed his eyes shut in annoyance over the sudden, sharp light. The boy’s face was pale and covered in a thin layer of sweat, but what caught Castiel’s attention though were some red spots on Noah’s cheeks, chin, and his hands which were grabbing the edge of the blanket while he stared back at the angel. Castiel reached forward and gently grabbed Noah’s hand to inspect the spots.  
  
“What is it?” Noah asked, watching Castiel’s eyes lit up a bit with realization.  
  
Castiel sighed and put Noah’s hand back down on the blanket. “You are staying home this week. It appears that you have got the chickenpox from the Thomas’ children after all.” He reached out to feel Noah’s forehead, finding it a bit warm but not alarmingly so.  
  
“Seriously?” Noah groaned. “I don’t want that itchy stuff all over me. Isn’t it bad to have chickenpox?”  
  
“Yes, for someone who is not a small child, it is. Which is why you are going to be staying home for the rest of this week and the next also, and you should get plenty of rest. I don’t want you doing more activity than necessary, alright?” The angel got up from the bed and headed over to the door. “I will go down and talk to Dean about this. Just stay in your bed,” he said, giving Noah a small smile before leaving the room.  
  
Noah sighed and lay back against his pillow again. Being sick sucked, but he was actually kind of relieved that he didn’t have to go back to school for one or two weeks now. Jayden still stood up for him when he saw him getting bullied, even though Noah had told him that he didn’t have to protect him from the bullies because it wasn’t his problem, but Jayden had insisted because he didn’t want to watch Noah being treated like that. Rumors had begun to spread that Noah and Jayden were sleeping with each other, but they died down a bit when Jayden was no longer saying anything when someone threw something at Noah in class, unless the bully did it repeatedly. However, Noah could tell by looking at Jayden that the alpha demon was having trouble controlling himself whenever someone threw something at Noah, but they both knew that if Jayden interfered with every single little harassment those rumors about them would spread again. So for now Jayden was only interfering when the nature of the harassments was cruel enough for him to feel that he _had_ to intervene. Despite Jayden helping him out a lot, Noah didn’t speak to him all that often (although he did feel more comfortable in his presence now), but last week they had both been alone in the classroom after English class and Jayden had asked him if he wanted to pair up for the upcoming project in December. Noah suspected that Jayden knew that he didn’t have anyone to pair up with and that that was why he had asked him, but Noah had gladly said yes anyway, even though he didn’t like being pitied. It was a project that they needed to work on in their free time so their classmates wouldn’t know that they had paired up with each other.  
  
Noah looked up when Castiel and Dean both entered his room, and he saw his father give him a sympathetic smile as he walked over to his bed.  
  
“Hey, kiddo,” Dean smiled at him. “You got the chicken disease after all, huh.”  
  
“It’s ‘chickenpox’, dad,” Noah murmured, rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
  
“I know,” Dean chuckled and reached down to ruffle his already unruly hair. “I’m gonna stay home with you for the rest of the week since chickenpox can get pretty bad for teenagers and adults, and your papa and I are kinda worried… We’ll see how you’re feeling next week and decide if one of us should stay home then. At least both Cas and I got the chickenpox once so you don’t need to worry about infecting us.”  
  
Noah nodded. He knew that it could be dangerous and potentially deadly for adults to get the chickenpox, and he certainly didn’t want to infect his parents if they hadn’t gotten the chickenpox before. He was a little concerned about how bad it was going to get for him since he wasn’t a small child either, and small children were most resistant against the disease.  
  
“Well, I have to go to work today so I will go downstairs and prepare to leave. You should get some sleep, Noah,” Castiel spoke and looked over at him.  
  
“Alright. See you, papa,” Noah replied, smiling at his papa who left the room with Dean.  
  
Dean followed Castiel downstairs to let Noah catch some more sleep, and the angel went over to make lunch for himself in the kitchen. Bella was still eating the food that Dean had given her earlier and wasn’t paying them too much attention.  
  
“Well, at least all ours kids have had the chickenpox now, so I guess that’s good…” Dean spoke and went over to touch the angel’s wings with affection while Castiel was making his lunch.  
  
“Yes, but we have to make sure that Noah’s condition does not get too dangerous now,” Castiel spoke. “I’m a little worried…”   
  
They had just called the doctor’s office for advice and were told to contact them immediately if Noah’s fever and symptoms got very bad.  
  
“Hey, I’ll stay home with him this week and look out for him. I’ve got eight days off that I’ve never used, so I can afford it.”  
  
“I suppose I can take two or three days off next week if needed…” Castiel said and continued preparing the sandwich on the counter in front of him while Dean touched his wings absently. “I have the feeling that Noah doesn’t particularly mind staying home for a week or two…”  
  
Dean laughed. “It’s _high school,_ Cas – no one really wants to go there.”  
  
“I know that much better than you do,” the angel muttered, not looking away from his lunch. An involuntary moan escaped his mouth when Dean’s hand stroked across his wing bone, sending sparks of pleasure through him. “Stop that, Dean,” he growled, turning his head to glare at the demon.  
  
Dean smirked behind him. “You still have over half an hour before you gotta leave… We could play around a bit?” He moved the tip of his tail over the cleft of Castiel’s clothed ass, starting from between the angel’s thighs and then moved it all along up his crack, pressing especially hard over the place where his hole was.  
  
“Dean. Noah is sick and now you want to have sex?” Castiel grumbled, shivering as Dean’s tail teased him.  
  
“Noah’s fine for now. His fever isn’t so bad and he’s sleeping now. Besides, I’ve been horny all damn morning, and I know that you are too…”   
  
Dean embraced him from behind, wrapping his arms around the angel and ghosted his hands over Cas’ chest. Castiel shuddered in his arms when Dean’s thumb teased his left nipple through the shirt.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel said, his voice gruff but with a small hint of a whimper in it. “Noah could come down, and Bella is right there…” he argued and made a gesture with his head towards where Bella had just finished eating her food in the small corridor between the kitchen and the terrace.  
  
“Let’s take it to the bathroom then so that we can lock the door,” Dean said, already pulling at Castiel to lead him there.  
  
Castiel groaned and stood his ground as Dean tried to drag him towards the bathroom. “I have to wrap up my sandwich, give me two minutes…”  
  
Dean’s grin was victorious when he heard Cas agreeing to his idea after all.  
  
As soon as Castiel’s lunch was safely wrapped up and hidden from Bella, the two of them stumbled past the dog and quickly patted her head before going into the bathroom and locking the door.  
  
Castiel wasn’t exactly sure what Dean had in mind, but his speculations disappeared when Dean roughly grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a deep, hungry kiss. Their hands flew up to each other’s hair, grasping and pulling, and they panted into each other’s mouths. Dean pushed him backwards and Castiel let a small yelp when his ass collided with the counter next to the sink. Dean pressed him into it, still kissing him hungrily and not letting go of his shirt.  
  
Their lips parted for a moment and Dean grabbed Castiel by his hips and lifted him up so that the angel was sitting on the counter with Dean standing between his parted legs. The demon quickly worked Cas’ pants open, and the angel lifted his ass to help him pull the clothing off him. His pants and underwear were thrown to the newly cleaned floor, and then Dean’s mouth was back on his again.  
  
“Oh,” Castiel moaned when Dean moved down to mouth and suck gently on his neck while the demon’s hand was grasping his hair tightly. His cock was completely exposed to the air now, and it twitched as Dean’s shirt made contact with it.  
  
Suddenly Dean pulled back, and Castiel was about to protest before the demon spread his legs further apart and kneeled down so that he was eye level with the angel’s member.  
  
Castiel had to hold back a cry of pleasure when warm lips wrapped around his dick, and his wings jerked and spread out on their own as Dean started sucking him. A bottle of shampoo tumbled to the floor, as did a few other bathroom items, but Castiel didn’t care. It had been a while since Dean last given him a blowjob and it felt _glorious._  
  
Dean smirked around Cas’ dick as he watched the angel’s large wings spread out across the counter like that and swoop everything out of their way. He hummed around Cas’ dick and took it all the way in, enjoying the taste of vanilla and apple that was Cas. He could smell the angel’s slick and knew that Cas was leaking it all over the counter by now, so Dean moved up his tail and let the tip slide across the angel’s smaller balls and down to the treasure behind them. It wasn’t an optimal position to properly enter Cas, but his tail could tease over his hole and balls and that was all he wanted. He always liked to touch Castiel’s ass while blowing him since the angel was much more sensitive down there than his dick was, and the combination always pleased him.  
  
“Dean! Ah!”  
  
Dean chuckled around his mouthful of Cas’ dick, and moved his hand up under the angel’s shirt and up his body. Castiel threw his head back against the wall behind him and let out a long moan as Dean touched his belly and then teased his nipple with his hand, rubbing the bud between his fingers.  
  
It didn’t take long before Dean could see Cas’ abdominal muscles clench and twitch as his orgasm approached, and soon after the angel bit back a wail and came down Dean’s throat. The demon eagerly swallowed his mate’s come and hummed at the sweet taste before pulling off with a small pop. He licked his lips and flashed Cas a grin as the angel’s blue eyes gazed down at him. “Good?” he asked, not bothering to keep the smugness out of his voice.  
  
“Yes, very,” Castiel confirmed with a sheepish smile and sat up properly on the counter.  
  
Dean got up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, still grinning at Cas who shifted a bit as he felt himself sitting on his own slick on the counter.  
  
The angel reached forward and began undoing Dean’s pants, unbuckling his belt and pulled down the zipper before taking Dean’s cock out his boxers. Dean moaned as Castiel stroked his hand slowly but firmly over his cock, squeezing in the right places and dug his nail into the precome-covered slit.  
  
“Shit, Cas,” Dean cursed, biting his lip in pleasure and bucked his hips forwards as Cas sped up his movements on his cock. He yanked Cas forward by grabbing him by his shirt again, smashing their mouths together and swallowed the surprised noise that came from the angel’s mouth.  
  
Their tongues played and teased each other, and Dean let out a pleased growl when Cas nibbled a bit on his bottom lip. The angel’s free hand moved up behind Dean and into the demon’s feathers which had immediately softened when Dean saw him reaching for them. The alpha’s hips bucked forwards even harder when he felt Cas rub at the base of his wings where they connected with his body – it was a very sensitive place that Dean loved having touched.  
  
“Fuck, Cas, I’m gonna come soon. Can I come inside you?”  
  
Castiel pulled back to look at him, baffled. He stopped his movements on Dean’s cock while staring at him. “I’m not stretched for it yet. Why do you want to come inside me?”  
  
“’Cause that’s my favorite way of coming. Plus, you’ll be going to work with my seed still in your ass, and that’s fucking hot,” Dean explained with a cheeky grin.  
  
Castiel groaned. “I’m very inclined to say no to that.”  
  
The way his softened member twitched between his legs at Dean’s suggestion told Dean otherwise, though.  
  
Castiel stared at Dean with narrowed eyes for a few seconds before sighing and giving in. “Fine. I guess I cannot deny that I enjoy it when you do.” He pushed Dean back and jumped down on the floor before turning around and bending over the counter in front of Dean. He spread his wings so that they weren’t in the way, and glanced over his shoulder at Dean.  
  
Dean grinned and patted Cas’ ass. “Good boy,” he said, making Castiel shudder and moan in front of him because of the dirty praise.  
  
The demon quickly pushed his fingers into Cas, stretching and preparing him for his cock which was aching so badly now with the need to come. The angel was clenching around his fingers and producing new slick now, telling Dean that Cas was getting aroused again. He thanked god for angel and demon sexual stamina.  
  
By the time Dean pushed his cock into him, Castiel was already more than half-hard again, and the angel let out a loud gasp as Dean made his body get pushed forward over the counter at the first thrust.  
  
They were both not gonna last long, and Dean moved his hand over Castiel’s shirt where his oil glands were to stimulate him to come around the same time as him. The angel was panting and gasping as he was repeatedly pushed against the counter as Dean pounded into him, and his feathers rustled at the thrusts. His wings flapped in desperation as his second orgasm approached, but lowered submissively soon after.  
  
“Dean, please, I need to go to work soon. Just come already,” Castiel grunted and pushed his ass back against Dean who was now grabbing him by the hair with his free hand.  
  
“I’m already close, Cas,” Dean grunted in response and stared down at the place where his cock was getting swallowed greedily by Cas’ hole every time he thrust forwards. “Fuck, you’re taking me so well. As always,” he commented, watching Cas’ ass clench around him at the words. The sight combined with Cas’ needy noises were enough to bring Dean over the edge almost right away. He came hard, gasping as he filled Castiel up with stream after stream of semen. The angel’s muscles contracted around him as Cas came for the second time, biting his lip as he cried out and painted the counter with a few streaks of come. The angel’s body was too exhausted from his previous orgasm to produce much come the second time, but the climax still left him panting and satisfied on the counter.  
  
Dean managed to keep himself on his feet, and they panted heavily as their climaxes subsided. The demon hummed and leaned back to stare down at where his cock was fully buried on Cas’ ass; so deep that he couldn’t even see it. Castiel’s inner muscled flexed around his cock, indicating that he was feeling pretty self-conscious if not a bit embarrassed that Dean was staring at the place so intensely. Dean smirked and slapped Cas’ right buttock lightly before pulling out, drawing a small gasp from the angel when he was suddenly empty again.  
  
Dean’s come immediately began running down the back of the angel’s thighs, and Dean found a towel to clean him up with. “Another thing I love about coming in you is seeing all that come leaking out of you afterwards. It shows that you’re _mine._ ” He growled lightly and leaned in to bite gently at the back of Castiel’s neck who was still standing with his back to him and supporting himself with his hands on the counter.  
  
Castiel shivered bared his neck to Dean on instinct. “I kind of figured that. Please hurry up with the cleaning before I’m late for work,” he mumbled.  
  
“You should better bring an extra pair of underwear, just in case,” Dean smirked.  
  
Castiel made an annoyed noise. “Or two, considering the mess you made. But I think I’ll just wash myself quickly.”  
  
Dean just laughed and helped Castiel clean up properly. The angel had to change his shirt since his current one was soaked in his wing oil now.  
  
They had spent a little over half hour in the bathroom and Castiel hurried to pack his lunchbox into his bag and get properly dressed before leaving the house. Bella ran around between his legs all the time so Dean had to grab her collar and hold her back so that Castiel could get ready. The angel kissed Dean goodbye before leaving, promising to buy some lotion for Noah’s chickenpox on the way home.  
  
  


***

  
  
Noah had to stay home for two weeks because his chickenpox was pretty bad. The symptoms were worse the older you were, so Noah was plagued by fever, headaches, little appetite, and rash. He had to bathe every day to stay clean, but the rash was itching like mad and it was hard not to give into the temptation and scratch himself. The dab calamine lotion that Castiel had bought for him helped a lot though and relieved his itching.  
  
Mrs. Thomas had come by to apologize to them when she learned that Noah had gotten sick after having gotten the infection from her children, but Dean and Castiel waved off her apologies since it wasn’t her fault.  
  
Noah had called Christie to ask her to tell Jayden that he was sick but that he would work on their project from home. They had already worked out what to write before he had gotten sick, so they just needed to write their parts and then put them together before the Christmas holidays. Noah wasn’t coming back to school until after New Year since he wasn’t going to be well enough to return before the Christmas holidays started. He wasn’t quite sure how to best complete their project now that he was sick, but he was glad that he wouldn’t be going to school for a whole month now.  
  
Saturday the week after, Noah sat with his knees in front of his chest on the couch, wrapped up in a warm blanket with a cup of hot cocoa on the table in front of him. Dean and Castiel were going over some finances by the dining table behind him but he wasn’t paying much attention to what they were saying since he was watching TV. Bella was walking back and forth between Noah, Dean and Castiel, and sometimes she would lie down on the floor and just play with her chew toy when everyone was too busy for her.  
  
Noah’s phone buzzed next to him on the couch, drawing his attention away from the show he was watching. He wriggled his arm out of the blanket and picked up his phone to see who had texted him.   
  
It was from an unknown number, and the message was:  
  
 _‘Hey Noah, it’s me Jayden :-) Christie gave me your number. we still have to finish our project and put it together and that works best in person, I think… do you want me to come over to your place or something tomorrow so we can fix up the rest?’_  
  
Noah’s eyes widened when he realized that Jayden had his number now. He suppressed the ridiculous panic inside him before considering Jayden’s suggestion. Tomorrow was Sunday and the project was due on Wednesday (which was also the last day of school before the holidays), so they had to finish it soon. But Noah wasn’t particularly onboard with the idea of letting Jayden see him like this with rash all over his body, even though it wasn’t as bad as it used to be anymore and had almost disappeared.  
  
He quickly fumbled to send Jayden a message in reply.  
  
 _ **Noah** : I’m still sick so I don’t know if you wanna risk coming here…_  
  
A minute later his phone buzzed again.  
  
 _ **Jayden** : chickenpox, right? don’t worry, I had it before. so do you want me to come over, or…? it’s probably best if your parents are there. I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable._  
  
Noah stared at the message for a few seconds before leaning his head back and called at his parents. “Dad? Papa? Is it okay if Jayden drops by tomorrow so that we can, um, finish our school project together?”  
  
“Say what?!” Dean exclaimed, completely taken aback by that. He shot out of his chair immediately and spread his wings with a small growl.  
  
“Dean, calm down,” Castiel chastised before turning his attention to Noah who was now twisting around and looking at them over the back of the couch. “Are you sure you feel comfortable with that?” he asked softly, watching Noah think about it.  
  
“As long as you are in the house too…” Noah responded.  
  
“Can’t you just do it on Skype or something?” Dean asked, still not liking the idea of having a young alpha in the house to visit Noah. The thought made him utterly uncomfortable and made his protective fatherly instincts swell up inside him.  
  
“It’s a lot faster and easier to do in person… and I hate using webcams…” Noah murmured. He didn’t like the idea of being watched through some camera on the laptop or tablet, especially since you could never know if someone else was watching it too. It made him a bit paranoid, although he had only done it a few times with Adrian and with Sam and Gabriel when they called him or Dean on Skype.  
  
Castiel looked up at Dean who was still standing up with his wings spread slightly. The demon didn’t seem to like the idea one bit, but Castiel didn’t see a big problem with it since it was just a classmate coming over to finish a project with Noah, and the young alpha would be pretty stupid if he dared to touch Noah in his own house with both him and Dean there. Besides, Castiel had come to trust Jayden more since the alpha didn’t seem to have any hidden objectives regarding Noah, and he knew that Noah had begun trusting him as well.  
  
The angel turned to look over at Noah again. “Yes, it’s fine if he comes by. Tell him he has come at noon so that you will be finished before dinner at least.”  
  
Noah smiled and nodded, turning his attention back to his phone while Dean whipped his head in Cas’ direction.  
  
“What?! You’re okay with some alpha demon jock coming by to visit Noah?” Dean asked, incredulous.   
  
Castiel turned to look at Dean with a somewhat annoyed stare. “Dean, the probability of this alpha touching or approaching Noah in an inappropriate way in his own house is very slim. Besides, they have a project to finish – a project that Noah would not have had a partner for if Jayden had not asked him.”  
  
Dean pulled a displeased face but backed down a bit. “Fine. But I’m still not comfortable with it,” he muttered as he sat back down in his chair.  
  
The angel rolled his eyes with a small, amused smirk. “You never are.”  
  
Meanwhile Noah was texting Jayden back, telling him it was okay that he dropped by and if he could come at noon. Jayden agreed, and Noah texted him his address so that Jayden knew where he lived.  
  
When they were done texting Noah settled himself under the blanket again and wrapped his arms around his knees, willing himself not to scratch his itching body. The thought of Jayden coming to his house tomorrow made him nervous as hell. He had never really had a friend who was a boy, so it was the first time that he’d be visited by a male.  
  
  


***

  
  
The next day Noah waited nervously for Jayden to arrive. His legs were bouncing involuntarily as he sat on the couch, waiting for his classmate to arrive. Knowing that Jayden could come any minute now made Noah want to curl up and hide under his blanket so that Jayden wouldn’t see him like this.  
  
It was 12:43pm when the doorbell finally rang, making Noah flinch before he shot up from the couch. He quickly corrected his long-sleeved turtleneck shirt and his sweatpants before going over to let Jayden in. Bella barked and ran out to the door like she always did when visitors came, and Dean and Castiel were in the kitchen where Noah could hear Castiel trying to hold Dean back for now.  
  
Noah arrived at the door and slowly opened it to greet his visitor.  
  
Jayden’s face lit up a bit when he spotted Noah who was trying to hide a bit behind the door to not let him see his rash. The alpha was wearing jeans, a dark shirt, and a leather jacket, and he had his laptop with him in a shoulder bag which hung on his shoulder. His hands were buried in his pockets but he pulled them out almost nervously after Noah had opened the door. “Hey,” he greeted him with a friendly smile.  
  
“Hi,” Noah greeted him back, shifting shyly and awkwardly, and his wings twitched behind him. “Um, come in. And I’m sorry about my…” He gestured at his face and cringed when Jayden looked at the rash.  
  
Jayden chuckled and took a step inside when Noah stepped back to let him in. “No problem. I looked like that myself once.”  
  
Bella immediately came forward and barked up at Jayden who glanced down at her in surprise.  
  
“You have a dog?” the alpha asked, slightly surprised.  
  
“Yeah, that’s Bella,” Noah explained, closing the door once Jayden was inside. He watched Jayden lean down to rub Bella behind the ears and pat and pet her, and he stared as the alpha grinned and cooed down at Bella. He hadn’t really seen that side of Jayden before, and Bella seemed to instantly like him.  
  
Jayden looked up when Dean appeared in the doorway to the living room with Castiel standing behind him, and he immediately straightened up at their presence. Dean watched him with a skeptic, calculating face, and the young alpha stared back at him. Jayden’s wings lowered a bit behind his shoulders and his tail stilled and pointed down; the demon body language for showing respect in front of a more authoritative demon – and in this case also alpha – and to show that he wasn’t a threat.  
  
The tip of Dean’s tail pointed a bit upwards where it shifted next to his leg, which Noah knew meant that Dean was pleased with Jayden’s somewhat submissive posture. Dean’s feathers were slightly sharpened and puffing out a bit to show his alpha status in the house, and Castiel rolled his eyes a bit at that. Castiel had long learned how to read demon body language, especially between alphas.  
  
“So you’re that guy who’s defending Noah at school,” Dean finally said, looking Jayden up and down. The younger alpha was only an inch or two shorter than him, and Dean could tell that the boy was strong and dominant-looking. It made him feel a bit more protective about Noah since the submissive was so small and frail compared to this alpha.  
  
“Yes, I’m Jayden. And you must be Noah’s father,” Jayden replied with a polite smile. “It’s nice to meet you.” He stuck out his hand for Dean to shake, which startled the older demon a bit.  
  
Dean reached out and shook the offered hand, keeping his eyes on Jayden’s face. “You too,” he said, although he wasn’t quite sure if he meant it.  
  
Noah shifted awkwardly as he watched Jayden greet his parents. He could tell that Jayden was slightly nervously about greeting them even though the older boy tried not to let it show.  
  
Castiel finally squeezed his way in front of Dean and smiled up at Jayden. “And I’m Castiel; Noah’s mother. It’s good to finally meet you.” He reached out to shake Jayden’s hand and the young alpha accepted it with a smile.  
  
“Nice to meet you too,” Jayden smiled and took a small, awkward step back after their hands separated. He cast a small glance at Noah who couldn’t help but smile a bit when he saw Jayden looking nervous.  
  
“How old are you? You look a bit too mature to be 15,” Dean said, crossing his arms as he stared at Jayden.  
  
Jayden was quite surprised by the question. “Um, I’m 17, but I’m in the same grade as Noah because I had to retake two grades…”  
  
“Because you were lazy or what?” Dean asked impudently.   
  
“Dean!” Castiel snapped at him, outraged by Dean’s rude comment.  
  
Noah groaned in embarrassment over his father, but Jayden just chuckled a bit and didn’t seem too offended.  
  
“No,” Jayden spoke with a small smile on his lip. “I, uh, I was in a pretty bad car accident when I was 11 so I was in the hospital for a while and couldn’t go to school. And there was a lot of other things going on in my life so I just fell behind with school, and my teachers and parents thought it was best if I retook a few grades to catch up.”  
  
Dean felt bad for asking and for making assumptions like that, and he swallowed guiltily.  
  
Noah stared at Jayden with wide eyes. He hadn’t heard about that before and it startled him a bit. He couldn’t help but feel sorry about what had happened to Jayden in the past.  
  
“I’m sorry to hear that,” Castiel said, sincerely. “Did you recover fully?”  
  
“I got some muscle damage in my left wing but I barely feel it. And I’ve got a few scars under the feathers and on my body as well, but the doctors managed to make them pretty much invisible,” Jayden said, shrugging a bit.  
  
Castiel nodded quietly at Jayden’s words. “I see. Well, I’m glad that you are well now.”  
  
Jayden smiled and his tail curled next to his leg in a somewhat shy but happy gesture. “Thanks.”  
  
“Um, we should finish our project, no?” Noah spoke cautiously, glancing from his parents and up at Jayden who turned to look back at him.  
  
“Uh, yes, we should,” Jayden agreed.  
  
Dean growled lightly. “Maybe you should work on it down here where I can make sure that the guy’s hands don’t wander off to places where they shouldn’t be.”  
  
Noah’s eyes went impossibly wide with horror. “Dad!” he exclaimed and groaned in embarrassment.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel chided at Dean at the same time as Noah’s outburst. “You are unbelievable!” he muttered at him in a lowered voice and glared at his mate in disapproval.  
  
Jayden just shifted awkwardly and his cheeks reddened a bit, but it was nothing compared to how red Noah’s face was now.  
  
Dean groaned. “Alright fine! You can go to Noah’s room, but I swear if you try anything with him I’ll be there to beat you up, you hear me?” he growled, staring firmly at Jayden.  
  
“Yes, sir,” Jayden replied. “But I promise you that I won’t do anything else than finish our project with him.”  
  
“Good,” Dean huffed, ignoring Castiel looking at him with disapproval and even anger.  
  
Noah blushed furiously because of Dean and gestured for Jayden to follow him up to his room. Bella tried following after him as well, but Dean called her back and told her to stay.  
  
Noah felt a little awkward as he led Jayden over to his room and opened the door for him to enter. The older boy was glancing around curiously, taking in the place that was Noah’s home. When they entered his room Noah shifted shyly as the alpha glanced around at the few posters that were hanging on the walls. They were mostly posters from his favorite animated movies, which Noah supposed was kind of childish but he thought that they did well as decoration. His room was tidy and there was no dirty clothes lying around in the corners like there often had been in Isaac’s room and sometimes Adrian’s as well, and the things on his shelves were carefully organized.  
  
Jayden’s eyes fell on a poster on the back of Noah’s door after Noah closed it. “Oh, you’re a fan of The Fallen Demigods. They make good songs,” he remarked with a small chuckle.  
  
Noah couldn’t help the smirk that titled his lips. “That’s my uncle’s band. He’s the one with the lollipop on the poster,” he said, gesturing at where Gabriel was pictured with his band on the poster.  
  
Jayden’s eyes went impossibly wide. “No way! Gabriel Novak is your _uncle?_ Who would have guessed that.” He laughed and Noah chuckled at his reaction.  
  
“Yes. He put that poster on my door himself, saying I would have nice dreams if I looked at his picture before falling asleep. He’s kinda silly…”  
  
“I find him pretty funny. He’s always screwing around with the reporters when they interview him,” Jayden chuckled.  
  
Noah chuckled and shifted a bit. After a few moments of silence he spoke again. “Um, and I’m sorry about my father earlier. He gets like that…”  
  
“No problem. I would have been more freaked out if he _didn’t_ have a problem with me being here. It _is_ unusual for an alpha and a submissive to hang out, after all,” Jayden spoke in understanding.  
  
“Yes, I suppose it is…”  
  
“And, uh, sorry that I haven’t been so good at making people stop throwing stuff at you in class lately,” Jayden said, rubbing the back of his neck in a guilty gesture and stared at the floor. His wings twitched behind him and his tail lowered in what Noah interpreted to be shame. “It’s just… They start with those silly rumors whenever I defend you too much, and I can tell that you’re pretty uncomfortable with it. I don’t care much for the rumors but they aren’t fun to listen to, and I didn’t want them to escalate. Since we aren’t even close friends I was pretty sure you didn’t want those rumors around.”  
  
Noah nodded quietly. “Yeah, I don’t like the rumors. I’m not mad at you not defending me every time, I just sometimes still wonder why you do it.” He titled his head as he looked at the alpha.  
  
Jayden gave him a small smile. “You’re a nice person and I hate to see you get treated like that,” he shrugged.  
  
“You think I’m nice?” Noah asked, blurting it out before his brain had even registered it.  
  
The demon chuckled. “Yes, I think you’re nice. I actually enjoy your company over most of the people’s at our school, even though we barely talk. And unlike most assholes at school I don’t give a damn about race – we’re all equals in my mind.”  
  
Noah couldn’t help but smile at that, and he could tell that Jayden truly meant what he said.  
  
There was a pleasant silence for a few moments until Jayden put his shoulder bag on the floor and rolled his left shoulder which had gotten sore from having the bag resting on it. “So… Should we finish the project?”  
  
“Oh! Yes, of course,” Noah said, hurrying over to his desk to start his laptop. He excused himself before running out of the room to get an extra chair from Isaac’s room – he had forgotten that earlier.  
  
They settled themselves at Noah’s desk and placed their laptops next to each other so that they could see what the other had written. They went over each other’s texts to see what the other had written, and discussed in which order they should be placed in the final project. Noah let Jayden take control when it came to transferring his part to Jayden’s laptop so that the alpha could edit it and put it together. They were still missing the conclusion and introduction which they were planning to do together.  
  
They were sitting pretty close but as usual Jayden kept a respectable distance between them so that their wings wouldn’t touch. It was intimate to touch wings – something good friends and mates did – and they both wanted to avoid awkward situations. Besides, it was extremely uncommon for alpha and submissive friends to brush wings since in society’s view submissives were ‘created’ to be dominated by alphas, so if their wings brushed it was often perceived as something sexual, although it didn’t necessary have to be like that for the parties involved.  
  
Noah used their closeness to stare at Jayden’s masculine hands as he typed in the keyboard and watch his profile. He was attractive, yes, but Noah had only just begun to trust him. He found it interesting to see an alpha around his own age up this close, and he let his eyes take in Jayden’s muscled but lean build. He wasn’t muscled like a bodybuilder but muscled more like Dean was, and it looked good on him. It was interesting to see the alpha’s tail twist around as it hung down the chair and touched the floor, and how the half-sharp dark red feathers moved and rustled when Jayden’s wings moved. When looking at the feathers, Noah could tell that they were extremely sharp in their sharpest state – probably sharper than the average alpha demon’s, like Dean’s were.  
  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door, making Noah yelp a little. He glared at Jayden when the alpha chuckled at him, but Jayden just seemed even to be more amused to see Noah glare at him.  
  
“Come in,” Noah called, folding his legs under him so that he was sitting cross-legged on the chair.  
  
Castiel entered the room and glanced over at them with a small smile. He shut the door and took a few steps forward. “You have been in here for almost two hours already, so I figured you might be hungry. I can make you a sandwich if you like?”  
  
Noah glanced at Jayden to see if he wanted anything.  
  
“Uh, if it’s not an inconvenience. I ate before I came here, but I’m actually starting to get hungry again already…” Jayden confessed with a slight blush of red on his cheeks.  
  
Castiel chuckled. “It isn’t an inconvenience at all – I offered it, after all.” He turned to look at Noah. “Are you hungry as well, Noah?”  
  
“My appetite is still poor, but I do think I wanna eat something…” Noah replied.  
  
“Alright, I will be right back with sandwiches,” Castiel announced and closed the door as he left.  
  
Noah turned his attention back to Jayden and the project which was almost finished now. He grimaced when his rash itched and rubbed his arm against the itchy spot on his stomach. He didn’t want to scratch it with his hands since he was afraid to scratch it too hard.  
  
“Whoa, don’t scratch yourself; it’ll leave scars,” Jayden quickly said, having seen Noah rub his stomach from the corner of his eyes.  
  
“But it itches like itching powder!” Noah growled, spreading his wings in frustration.  
  
Jayden laughed at him. “You’ve tried itching powder before?” he asked, sounding genuinely curious.  
  
“Isaac put some in my clothes a few months ago… I still hate him for it. Adrian helped me get revenge by holding Isaac down so that I could write ‘donkey’ on his forehead,” Noah muttered and willed himself not to scratch his body anymore. He looked at Jayden and added, “Isaac and Adrian are my brothers.”  
  
Jayden laughed in amusement. “I figured that. And that sounds pretty hilarious. How many siblings do you have?”  
  
“Four.”  
  
“ _Four?_ Oh Christ. I don’t know if I’d ever wanna have as many kids as your parents do; it sounds stressful.”  
  
Noah chuckled before tilting his head curiously at the alpha. “Do you have siblings?”  
  
“Yeah, I have a younger sister named Laura, but there’s a large age gap between us. She’s 6 and I’m 17 now, so…”  
  
“Oh. That’s a big difference. There’s 13 years between me and my oldest sibling, Eden…”  
  
Jayden just smiled at him, and they both took in the new information about each other before finally moving on with their project.   
  
Castiel came in after a few minutes with sandwiches and juice for them before leaving again, and the two of them ate and chatted a bit before finishing the rest.  
  
  


***

  
  
When the project was done and ready to be handed in on the following Wednesday, Jayden packed up his laptop and rose from the chair.  
  
“I think our project turned out well. You’re pretty good at writing,” Jayden spoke and smiled at Noah while he swung his shoulder bag up on his shoulder.  
  
Noah smiled somewhat shyly. “Thanks. So are you, actually.”  
  
Jayden shrugged. “My mom helped me a bit with the formulations,” he confessed.  
  
Noah laughed at that, making Jayden chuckle.  
  
“You’re actually not all that shy once someone gets to know you,” Jayden suddenly said, smiling softly at Noah. “You should show this side of yourself more. I think you could actually snap back at the bullies if you really wanted to.”  
  
Noah blushed at that and looked at the floor. “I’ve answered back at Max before but it only makes him more angry. And I hit him in the crotch once and that didn’t have a nice outcome either…”  
  
“He probably feels he has to protect his pride after such events,” Jayden muttered quietly. “You probably have to come with more sassy comebacks and not let it show that people’s treatment is affecting you. They get off on watching you squirm and lower your head in humiliation, so don’t give them that satisfaction.”  
  
“That’s easier said than done…”  
  
Jayden smiled. “I know.” He paused a bit before switching the topic. “So, uh, I’ll hand in the project on Wednesday, and then I’ll see you after the Christmas break again?”  
  
“Yes, I’ll be back then,” Noah confirmed with a small smile.  
  
“Cool. I guess I should get going then.”  
  
Noah nodded and followed Jayden downstairs to the door. Dean and Castiel were sitting on the couch in the living room, talking about something, but they immediately got up and came over to say goodbye to their guest. Dean stayed behind Castiel and watched with a somewhat grim face as his mate shook Jayden’s hand and said goodbye to him.  
  
“I hope the two of you made a good project together,” Castiel smiled and pulled his hand back.  
  
Jayden smiled and glanced briefly at Noah who was petting Bella now. “Yeah, I think we did. Noah did a pretty awesome job on it; I couldn’t have asked for a better group mate.”  
  
Noah blushed and stared at his toes before glancing up at Jayden from under his lashes. “You did well on it too…” he reminded him again.  
  
“What are your jock buddies thinking of you working together with Noah on this project?” Dean asked, leaning against the doorframe and stared at Jayden somewhat curiously.  
  
Jayden blinked, surprised by the question. “Uh, I’ve tried not to let them know about it but they kinda figured it out when I wouldn’t tell them. They weren’t very pleased and tried talking me out of it, but I don’t really give a shit what they think – I can do what I want and their opinions shouldn’t matter.” He glanced at Cas and said, “Sorry I cursed in your house…”  
  
Castiel chuckled at that. “Don’t worry about it. Dean curses a lot more than you do.”   
  
“Hey!” Dean protested, making Noah and Jayden laugh.  
  
Jayden quickly put on his shoes and jacket again, and he smiled and patted Bella when the dog came over to him while he was bending down.  
  
He turned to Dean, keeping his posture somewhat submissive, and reached out his hand to say goodbye. Dean shook it and watched as Jayden turned to face Castiel afterwards and thanked the angel for the hospitality and for the food.  
  
Then Jayden turned to Noah and their eyes met.  
  
“So, uh, see you after New Year. And I hope you’ll get better soon. Just don’t scratch yourself too much,” Jayden said, smirking a little.  
  
“Thanks. And yeah, I won’t— Bella!” Noah suddenly exclaimed loudly when the dog felt such a need for extra attention that she jumped up and put her paws on Noah’s stomach while licking his face.  
  
Jayden laughed out loud, and Dean laughed too while Castiel came forward to yank the dog away.  
  
“Bad dog,” Castiel scolded Bella and stared her down, and the dog whined and lowered her ears in response. Bella wasn’t supposed to jump up on people like that, but there were times when she did it anyway.  
  
“Well, I gotta catch the bus,” Jayden said between his laughter. “Goodbye.”  
  
“Goodbye,” Noah replied, blushing in embarrassment over the incident with Bella and scowled at the dog, and Dean and Castiel said goodbye as well.  
  
Jayden exited the house and headed out on the sidewalk to go to the nearest bus stop, and Dean closed the door once the young alpha had left.   
  
Dean immediately turned to look at Noah with a serious expression on his face. “Did he touch you?” he asked, sharpening his wings a little.  
  
“No…” Noah said, startled by the question.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel snapped, turning to growl at the demon. “Do you honestly think that Noah would be looking this calm if anything like that had happened?”  
  
“Well, I just gotta make sure—”  
  
“You are exaggerating to the point where you are being embarrassing,” Castiel hissed at him.  
  
Noah glanced between them warily. “Uh, I’ll go upstairs and take a bath… and put one some more of that lotion. See you,” he said, slowly making his way upstairs.  
  
“Alright, see you,” Castiel and Dean said almost at the same time.  
  
When Noah was gone Castiel growled in annoyance over Dean and went into the living room. Dean followed after him and closed the door to the entrance hall. Bella went over to her basket in the small corridor to entertain herself with some toys while Dean and Castiel finished their little argument.  
  
“I’m sorry, Cas. I know I’m probably being overprotective, but I can’t help it,” Dean said, standing behind Cas who was facing him with his back. “It’s just… Noah’s the youngest – he’s our baby – and I just don’t like him being around alphas. _I’m_ an alpha, and I know how horny teenage alphas are – they literally masturbate every fucking day to control their hormones, and there’s no saying how they’ll act around a submissive.”  
  
Castiel turned to look at Dean with an annoyed frown. “ _I’m_ a submissive and _you_ controlled yourself with me when we first met. Rape and sexual harassment does not just happen because of hormones; it mostly happens because of the person being an asshole, and Jayden does not strike to me as being one.”  
  
Dean cringed. “Yeah, you’re right. I guess I just wanna make him the bad guy, huh.”  
  
“I don’t blame you after what happened with Lily… There are many bad guys out there, but I have learned to tell who has a good heart and who has not, and Jayden’s heart appears to be in the right place. He’s a polite, young alpha who is protecting our son, and I think we should be grateful to him.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right… But he’s still an _alpha._ ”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “Just let Noah befriend him if that is what he wants. And stop embarrassing him if Jayden comes to visit us again.”  
  
Dean pulled a sour face but stepped forward and placed his hands on Castiel’s sides, curling his tail around the angel’s leg. He sighed and leaned down to rest their foreheads together, closing his eyes and reached out through the bond to feel Cas’ presence radiate in his mind. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll try. That guy better be good to Noah…”  
  
Castiel smiled softly and moved a hand up to cup Dean’s cheek, making the demon open his eyes to look at him. They pulled back a little to properly look at each other. “Your protectiveness is a good trait for a father, though. And you _are_ a good father.”  
  
“Hopefully also a good mate?” Dean prompted, flashing him a lopsided grin.  
  
The angel rolled his eyes briefly. “If you weren’t then we would be living together, have five children together, and you would not have your hands on my body without me resisting.”  
  
“I take that as a yes, then,” Dean smirked and leaned in to bite gently at the angel’s ear.  
  
Castiel squirmed out of Dean’s hold with a small giggle. “Stop that, it tickles.”  
  
Dean grinned. “I love to tickle you, though.”  
  
Castiel glared at him. “I know all your ticklish spots as well, so unless you want me to wake you up at 3am tonight and tickle you all over for revenge, I suggest you stop tickling me.”  
  
“I’m not ticklish,” Dean denied, huffing at the idea.  
  
“Keep telling yourself that,” Castiel deadpanned and headed to the laundry room.  
  
Dean just chuckled and shook his head before going over and dropped himself down on the couch, placing his feet on the couch table now that Cas wasn’t in the room to scold him for it. He flipped through the channels and reached forward to grab the beer he had abandoned on the table earlier, taking a swig from it while absently watching some news channel.  
  
The woman on TV was talking about the numbers of registered angel/demon mated couples being published in January, and how the supporters of angel/demon mating feared that a possible increase in the numbers would cause new hostile reactions from the racists. Many racist groups had threatened with violence if there was yet another increase, and some angel/demon couples were fearing for their lives.  
  
Dean watched it with a foul taste in his mouth, but he wasn’t too concerned since the media often made issues bigger than they actually were.  
  
When Cas returned, Dean switched the channel and put his feet back down on the floor, and Castiel sat down next to him to enjoy the rest of a lazy Sunday together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Thanks to my beta for the chickenpox idea and for providing me with information about it, but I always feel a little bad for making Noah sick, though… XD;
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	73. Chapter 73

**January 2042 (Castiel is 52, Dean is 53 (almost 54), Eden is 28, Adrian is 25, the twins are 21, Noah is 15 (almost 16), Jayden is 17).**  
  
January came along and Noah had fully recovered from his chickenpox.  
  
The new year meant that the numbers of angel/demon mating from the previous year had been published, and the media was already going crazy about it since the numbers were five percent higher this year – meaning that 143 angel/demon couples across America had mated. Although the numbers were very low, it outraged the population that they were still increasing, and their reactions were not positive for the most part.  
  
Although many angels and demons weren’t racist and didn’t mind their children hanging out with each other at the mixed schools, they did not approve of the two species mating. It was a general belief that the offspring was against nature and would have a negative effect on the genes in the population since angel and demon DNA was further apart than human DNA. There was simply not enough angel/demon hybrids to prove that theory wrong, though. Friendship between angels and demons had become more approved over the past century, but mating was definitely not.  
  
Noah woke up on Wednesday morning and stretched lazily in his bed after having turned off his alarm clock. The room was dark, but he could hear Lily shifting on the mattress next to his bed.  
  
Lily had slept over that night because a racist had somehow gotten into her and Isabella’s room at college and had devastated it. The person had completely torn apart Lily’s mattress and destroyed some of her personal belongings such as clothes, books, and even her toothbrush. She had been so scared and freaked out that she had called Dean right away and asked to be taken home and spend the night there. Isabella was sleeping over in one of her friend’s dorm room until the college found a new room for them, and Lily had apologized to her many times that this had happened. She felt bad that some of Isabella’s stuff had been ruined too, but Isabella had insisted that it wasn’t her fault.  
  
“Mm, is it time to get up already?” Lily groaned from the mattress, rolling over on her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. She had slept in Noah’s room because she didn’t want to sleep alone after the shock from yesterday, and Noah didn’t mind sharing his room with her; he enjoyed her presence.  
  
“Yeah,” Noah replied in a gruff voice which was still hoarse from sleep. He pulled his blanket over his head, not wanting to get up from bed.  
  
“I’ve first got classes at 9:30, and now I have to get up at 6:30? Ugh, fuck me,” Lily groaned into her pillow and dug her fingers into it in annoyance.  
  
Noah chuckled but felt kind of sorry for her. “Are you scared to go back to school?” he asked, pulling his blanket down and glanced down at Lily, although he could barely see her in the dark room. Some light from the street lights outside shined through his curtains, but it wasn’t much.  
  
“Yeah… I don’t know who wrecked my room, even though the police said they would investigate it. It kinda scares me that it could be anyone I walk by in the corridors… Maybe even a classmate.”  
  
“I hope they find the ones who did this…”  
  
Lily lifted her head and smiled up at him in the darkness. “Thanks, I hope so too. Now, let’s get up before papa comes in and forces us up.”  
  
Noah nodded and turned on the lamp above his bed.  
  
Lily sat up on her mattress, her hair and feathers ruffled from sleep, and Noah chuckled a bit when he watched the mess in her blonde, somewhat sandy-colored hair.  
  
“As if your hair looks better,” Lily grumbled at him when she noticed him chuckling at her, before getting up and stripping out of her pajama.  
  
Noah quickly looked away when Lily stood in just her panties and started pulling on her bra and clothes, and her white wings helped her gain her balance when she stood on one leg and struggled to get her other leg into her jeans. Noah himself got up and began getting dressed as well, pulling on a long-sleeved shirt and pants while facing Lily with his back. He glanced over his shoulder when he heard Lily curse, and saw her fumble to get her tail through the tail hole in her jeans. He smiled somewhat sadly, and was once again reminded that he didn’t know what it was like to struggle to make your tail fit through your clothing.  
  
They headed downstairs together once they were dressed, and when they entered the living room they were both surprised to see Dean sitting on the couch with Castiel straddling his lap. Dean’s hands were placed firmly on the angel’s clothed ass, which was seated right on top of his crotch, and Castiel giggled as Dean teased his earlobe and teethed at it playfully.  
  
Noah blushed and looked away a bit while Lily grinned at the sight.  
  
Dean was the first one to notice them entering the room, and he glanced over at them with a smile. “Oh. Hey, kids.” He didn’t seem bothered at all that they had walked in on him and Cas in such an intimate, affectionate position.  
  
Castiel immediately snapped his head in their direction and his eyes widened when he was caught sitting on Dean like that. He tried to wriggle free and get off of Dean, but the demon’s hands on his ass tightened and kept him in place. “Dean!” he complained, pushing at Dean’s chest to get away and flailed his wings behind him.  
  
“Don’t be so embarrassed, Cas. You’re allowed to sit on my lap,” Dean just replied with a cocky grin.  
  
Lily giggled. “I’m sure dad loves you sitting there on him. And don’t be embarrassed because I’m here; I think it’s cute to see you like that,” she said and headed over to the kitchen.  
  
Noah looked once more at the way Dean’s fingers were digging into Castiel’s ass possessively before blushing more and followed Lily over to get breakfast.  
  
Dean smirked at Cas who was still seated in his lap and leaned in to kiss him, humming when the angel opened his mouth to allow Dean to deepen the kiss even though he was still embarrassed. They pulled back after a few seconds and Dean gave the angel a playful slap on the butt before releasing him.  
  
“You are awfully affectionate this morning,” Castiel murmured so that only Dean could hear him. He got off Dean’s lap and stood up. “Pulling me into your lap like that with no warning, kissing and teasing me, and touching my wings…”  
  
Dean just grinned and stood up from the couch as well. “What? Can’t I be in an affectionate mood from time to time?” He flapped his wings two times to make his feathers fall back into place after sitting on the couch has messed them up a little, before going over to peer out the window.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes fondly and went over to Lily and Noah, while Dean stared at the sidewalk and street outside. It was dark since it was early morning in the winter, but Dean’s eye caught someone standing on the sidewalk just outside the house under one of the street lamps. It was an angel male, and Dean’s eyes narrowed when he saw the guy staring intensely at the house. Dean’s feathers instinctively sharpened, and he was just about to consider walking outside and ask what the fuck the guy was doing staring at his house like that when the angel turned and walked down the sidewalk away from the house. Dean followed him with his eyes before relaxing his wings again and went over to Castiel and the others who hadn’t noticed anything at all.  
  
“I hope the college has managed to find a new room for Isabella and I,” Lily spoke as she and Noah poured up some cereal. “It really creeps me out that someone did that to our room…”  
  
“Yes, it’s very unsettling. Promise me you will be careful at school, Lily. Do not go anywhere alone,” Castiel said, sitting down by the table to join them for breakfast. Lily and Noah were seated with their backs to the wall while Castiel was seated with his back to the kitchen. Bella was eagerly eating her food in the small corridor; Dean always fed her right after he got out of bed.  
  
“Yeah, what if those guys wanna hurt you?” Noah said, shivering at the thought.  
  
Lily smiled at them. “I’ll be careful, I promise. I won’t go anywhere without Isabella, Tony, or Isaac. I’m too scared to anyway.”  
  
Lily had gone to Isaac’s room just after she had returned to her room and found it devastated like that, and together they had gone back to her room to wait for the police and for Dean and Castiel to show up. Isaac had been just as shocked as Lily, and he had sworn he would get revenge on the sons of bitches who had done it. There were some concerns that whoever had vandalized Lily’s room could try to do the same to Isaac’s as well, since it was very likely the work of a racist, but Isaac had just dared them to try and was planning on setting up booby-traps for when he and his human roommate Jack weren’t in the room.  
  
Dean came over to the table and stood next to it while looking at them. “We all just gotta keep your senses sharp and try not to go anywhere alone these days, alright? Racists always get pretty aggressive when those mating numbers get published…” He sat down next to Cas and poured up some cereal for himself.  
  
Noah always thought it was strange to see a big alpha like his father eating cereal, but he kind of liked it when alphas were all domestic.  
  
Lily glanced at Noah. “I guess that Jayden guy comes in handy now, huh,” she smirked.  
  
Noah suppressed a blush. “He’s still standing up for me, yes. I think we’re slowly becoming friends, actually… Or at least _I_ think of him as one.”  
  
“Ohh, that’s nice – he does sound like a decent guy, after all. Is he hot?” Lily asked, grinning all over her face when Noah snapped his head to the side to stare at her with wide, shocked eyes.  
  
“W-What? I don’t know… I guess he is. The girls are all over him in the corridors all the time, and gay guys like him too, I’ve heard… And I suppose he’s aesthetically pleasing to look at—”  
  
Lily laughed and ruffled Noah’s hair. “Aww, you’re rambling ‘cause you’re embarrassed. That’s so cute.”  
  
Noah swatted her hand away and glared at her with red cheeks.  
  
Castiel smiled at their interaction while Dean put on a grim grimace and growled lightly when Lily started asking Noah if he thought that Jayden was hot.

 

 

***

  
  
Noah hugged Lily goodbye as he was dropped off at school, and Dean and Castiel drove her over to her college afterwards so she could attend her classes later.  
  
He met up with Abby and Christie as usual and headed into the school with them. He had history class first with Amanda, Chanel, and Nikki, which relieved him because then he wouldn’t be all on his own right from the morning.  
  
Abby, Christie, and Noah went to their lockers to get the books for their classes, and Noah told them about what had happened to Lily the night before.  
  
“That’s fucking messed up, breaking into someone’s room like that. What the hell is wrong with those racists?” Abby grumbled and shut her locker a bit harsher than necessary.  
  
“Uhhuh,” Christie agreed. “I’m amazed she has the guts to go back to college again after what happened. I’d be scared as hell.”  
  
“She did say she’s scared but she’s gonna stay close to Isaac, her boyfriend, and her other friends,” Noah explained and stuffed his big history book into his shoulder bag before closing his locker. He looked up when he saw a group of jocks walking by, and he caught a glimpse of Jayden walking among them and laughing with them over something. Their eyes met and the alpha sent him a brief smile which Noah returned with a blush before Jayden and his jock friends continued walking down the corridor. The girls were watching them with shy giggles and making themselves look more attractive, like they always did when the popular guys walked by.  
  
“He sure smiles at you a lot lately. Especially since the two of you did that project together,” Abby remarked.  
  
Noah snapped his head around to look at her, watching as she and Christie stared at him intensely with small smirks on their lips.  
  
“I think he likes you,” Christie said.  
  
“As a friend,” Noah clarified. “What else would he like me for?”  
  
Abby was about to say something when a beta angel walked by and said “Freak!” out loud at Noah as he passed him, making a lot of other people laugh in the corridor.  
  
Noah felt the familiar burn of humiliation, and before he could even think he turned towards the boy who was already several feet away by now and snapped, “You too!”  
  
People gasped in shocked surprise, and Abby and Christie looked completely taken aback by that for a second before their faces turned into bright, proud grins. The beta guy who had called Noah a freak was so stunned by it that he just kept walking – especially when people started laughing at him because he had been snapped back at by a sub – and he glared back at Noah for a few seconds before getting out of there.  
  
“Wow, nice going,” Abby grinned and put a hand on Noah’s shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, that was awesome. But be careful they don’t beat you up over it next time,” Christie said, sounding a little worried.  
  
Noah shifted a bit and grabbed the strap of his bag in a nervous gesture. “I don’t know why I said that…” he murmured.  
  
“Well, the guy had it coming – and it was _awesome._ But we better head off to class now,” Abby smiled and followed Noah towards his classroom.  
  
When Noah entered the history classroom he kept his head down as he walked over to his usual seat next to Amanda. A few of the others stopped their conversation to stare at him until he had seated himself, but Noah ignored their staring. Amanda, Nikki, and Chanel smiled warmly at him and started chatting with him, which immediately put Noah in a better mood. It was good to have a few friends when everyone else at school seemed to think you were a freak.  
 

 

 

***

  
  
Noah’s next class was English with Jayden, but he never sat too close to the alpha because if he did then Jayden’s friends would glare at him and begin to ask Jayden embarrassing questions about whether he was fucking Noah or not, so Noah kept his distance. He didn’t want to put Jayden into that embarrassing situation either.  
  
When he entered the class Jayden was already there, seated at the row by the wall in the back of the room and laughing with his three jock friends. Noah quickly went over to the window row and picked a seat, beginning to take out his book and laptop while listening to the noise in the classroom.  
  
“Hey, look! It’s Jayden’s freak girlfriend!” one of the guys said out loud after Noah had seated himself, making the submissive flinch just slightly. Some alphas would refer to submissives as girls to mock them and degrade them, and Noah had experienced it more often lately.  
  
“Knock it off!” Jayden growled, slapping the guy with his biology notebook and glared at him.  
  
“But you always defend him, so I guess you must care about him,” Jayden’s friend Thomas teased, making a few others laugh as well.  
  
“I defend a lot of people; doesn’t mean they’re all my girl- or boyfriends,” Jayden grumbled, gazing briefly over at Noah who kept his attention on his laptop screen and willed himself not to stare back.  
  
“But you defend him more than you defend the others,” Colin pointed out.  
  
“Because he gets harassed more,” Jayden explained, sounding impatient and annoyed with his friends now.  
  
Noah glanced briefly at Jayden out of the corner of his eye and saw the alpha sending him an apologetic look, as if apologizing for his friends’ stupid comments. Noah quickly looked back at his screen and waited for the teacher to arrive.  
  
The class felt long and Noah just wanted it to end already. It didn’t make it better that the teacher announced that another small project was to be handed in two weeks. Noah didn’t have anyone to pair up with except for Jayden, but he wasn’t going to ask him to pair up – he didn’t want any further harassment from Jayden’s friends. Besides, it would put Jayden in a bad social position and Noah didn’t want that.  
  
Class ended without Noah being able to find a partner, and he sighed as everyone got up to leave the classroom. He figured he would just send the teacher an email later and ask if he could work alone since she had already left so Noah couldn’t ask her now.  
  
Noah stood up and was about to pack his laptop together when one of the boys pushed into him and knocked his shoulder bag straight into Noah’s sensitive wing on purpose. Noah let out a pained gasp as he felt the bag scrape along his right wing bone, sending sharp stabs of pain through him, and he looked up to see the guy looking back at him over his shoulder with a cruel smirk before disappearing from class. A few others laughed at it, and Noah hated himself for having let out that pained gasp and have shown everyone that it had hurt. He proceeded with packing his stuff, not looking at anyone as he did so and just hoped they would all leave already.  
  
Noah was mildly startled when Jayden suddenly popped up next to him after pretty much everyone had left.  
  
“Hey,” Jayden said, moving to stand in front of Noah. He cast a worried glance at Noah’s wing and cringed a little. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Noah lied, zipping up his bag after having put all his items inside. His wing still hurt and ached, and he knew his feathers looked ruffled at the place where the guy had collided with him.  
  
Jayden didn’t look convinced but he didn’t press the matter. “So, uh, wanna pair up again?” he asked, shifting almost shyly.  
  
Noah raised his head and stared back at him in bewilderment. “You want to make this project with _me?_ ” he asked, surprised.  
  
The alpha chuckled. “Yeah, why not? You’re good at writing projects and all my friends really suck – they mostly put all the work on me and don’t do shit themselves. They’re not particularly good friends, really…”  
  
“Why do you hang out with them, then?” Noah asked before he could help himself.  
  
Jayden shrugged. “They’re on my football team, and it’s important to get along well with the team if I wanna be a part of it. Besides, they do have their good sides… kind of.” He looked at Noah partly from under his lashes. “So… do you wanna pair up or not? You don’t have to, I can just—”  
  
“No, I want to pair up with you,” Noah quickly said, cutting Jayden off. He blushed a bit and added, “For the project that is.”  
  
Jayden laughed. “Yeah, I got that. So, uh, let’s meet somewhere to work on it at some point? I guess we can finish most of it in maybe four to six hours – it’s not a big project, after all.”  
  
“Um, I’d rather not do it at school… If people see us sitting together they start, um, talking,” Noah murmured and twitched his wings a bit. He tried not to grimace at the pain the action caused in his right wing.  
  
“We can go to your house again then? I think you’re most comfortable having your family around when you hang out with me alone,” Jayden suggested, smiling a bit.  
  
Noah nodded and flushed a bit. “Okay. And yes, I prefer that. N-Not that I hate you or anything, but I—”  
  
Jayden cut him off with a chuckle. “I get it, and I’m not offended,” he spoke. “So… Does Saturday next week sound okay to you? I can’t do it this weekend; my family is taking me somewhere.”  
  
Noah contemplated that for a moment before saying, “Okay, I think that works.”  
  
“Okay, I’ll come before noon then, then we have all day to make it. And I gotta head to my next class now, so…” Jayden stared at Noah, hesitating a bit before saying, “Do you want me to walk you to yours?”  
  
The question startled Noah and he was sure it showed on his face. “Uh…”  
  
“I’ve seen people snap nasty words at you more often in the corridors this month, likely because of all that media attention on angel/demon mating and hybrids. I don’t mind walking you there to make the bullies keep their distance.”  
  
Noah thought about it before agreeing. “Okay, thanks,” he smiled, grabbing his shoulder bag and placed it on his shoulder before leaving the room with Jayden.  
  
Noah’s next class was art, so Jayden followed him there and walked by his side through the corridors. It earned them a lot of odd glances but Jayden kept his nose high and completely ignored them, where Noah was feeling rather paranoid and stared around at the others.  
  
It was odd how walking next to Jayden like this made Noah feel more confident as he walked down the corridors. No one was pushing into him or calling him a freak, but they did give him odd and displeased glances, but Noah tried not to pay attention to that.  
  
“Ooh, one of the jocks is getting some sub pussy!” a beta demon grinned lewdly at them as they passed him, but Jayden just growled at him sharply, making the guy shut up and back down immediately.  
  
Noah blinked up at Jayden who once again put on a blank face as they were being stared and whispered at. When he finally looked forwards again he almost flinched when he spotted Max standing outside a classroom with his three friends, whispering about them as the four boys stared at Noah and Jayden in what seemed to be disbelief and disgust. Max didn’t say anything though, even though it looked like he wanted to, but Jayden’s presence seemed to scare him off. Jayden had snapped at Max several times when he caught him harassing Noah, and there was no doubt that both alphas resented each other. Max being somewhat of a coward and not the fighting-type made him back off a little whenever Jayden was around, not wanting to get in a fight with him.  
  
They finally reached Noah’s classroom and Jayden turned to look at him.  
  
“Well, that was awkward. Having them giving me all those weird, disgusted looks… Guess I kinda know how you feel now,” Jayden said, rubbing the back of his neck a bit.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t want you to experience that…” Noah muttered, immediately regretting that he hadn’t just said no to Jayden’s offer earlier.  
  
“It’s fine. At least no one bumped into your hurt wing – which was what I wanted to avoid. Besides, that’s what friends are for, right?”  
  
Noah snapped his head up and stared back at Jayden’s smiling face in surprise, feeling totally speechless for a moment. Before Noah could say anything Jayden was already leaving.  
  
“See you around,” Jayden smiled and hurried off to his own class, leaving Noah baffled in the corridor in front of his art class.  
  
Noah blinked a few times, letting Jayden’s words sink in. Then, he couldn’t stop smiling to himself when he realized that Jayden had called him a ‘friend’. Noah supposed he shouldn’t be so surprised by it – they _had_ talked more lately and they got along well, so ‘friends’ was probably a good term for it. But having a guy think of him as a friend wasn’t something that Noah had tried before, and he couldn’t help but feel happy about it.  
  
Feeling happier than he had for a long time at school, Noah finally entered his art class and wasn’t as bothered anymore to be sitting all alone in it – at least he had friends in other classes.

 

 

***

  
  
Dean had mixed feelings about having Jayden over at the house once again to work on a project with Noah. He didn’t dislike Jayden as such, but he was wary of him. His youngest child had an alpha friend, and Dean wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Alpha/submissive friendships were unusual, and he couldn’t help but suspect that Jayden wanted to get into Noah’s pants. He didn’t think that Jayden had become friends with Noah for that purpose alone, but it would be strange if the guy had never had a single thought in his mind about sleeping with Noah – and that alone was enough to make Dean feel protective.  
  
It was Saturday – the day that Jayden would come to visit Noah to work on their project – and Dean and Castiel lay in bed together, their bodies still exhausted and sweaty after having had a round of lazy morning sex. The angel lay against Dean’s side with his head on the demon’s chest, listening to Dean’s heartbeat and humming contently. His right wing was covering most of Dean’s body, and the demon’s arm was wrapped around his waist as they lay together.  
  
“What are your thoughts right now?” Castiel asked when he noticed Dean being more quiet than usual. He didn’t raise his head from Dean’s chest and instead moved his right index finger over the muscles and the demon’s left nipple, watching it absently and felt Dean’s muscles flex under his cheek.  
  
“I can’t stop thinking about Noah seeing that guy… or being friends with him, at least,” Dean admitted, lazily playing with some of Cas’ feathers with the hand that was wrapped around the angel’s waist. “It’s so strange that Noah has a male friend all of sudden… He hasn’t had that before.”  
  
“I know, but I think it’s a good thing.”  
  
“Hmm, I guess so. The dude seems polite enough…”  
  
Castiel raised his head from Dean’s chest and stared back at his mate’s face. “And you will be polite to him as well,” he said firmly, as if it was an order.  
  
Dean practically pouted. “Fine,” he grumbled.  
  
Castiel just smiled at him, pleased, before moving down Dean’s body to his cock. It was soft now, still covered in Cas’ own slick and Dean’s semen, and the demon’s abdomen still had some of Castiel’s own release on it. He leaned in and licked the come off Dean’s stomach, moving further down to clean the demon’s thick member as well.  
  
“Cas,” Dean grunted, instinctively grabbing a hold of the angel’s hair. “You’re gonna make me hard again.”  
  
“Good, because I am actually kind of horny this morning, and a soft cock is not going to please me much,” Castiel stated, giving Dean’s dick a few strokes to make him grow hard.  
  
Dean’s eyes widened, somewhat surprised, and his hands tightened in Cas’ hair on reflex when hearing the angel say those words. He looked back down at Cas and saw the angel smirking smugly at him, making Dean groan in appreciation. “Fuck, I love when you’re being such a horny slut, Cas, but what gives?”  
  
“I don’t know. Hormones probably. Besides, work has been kind of stressful this week, and sex is a nice stress-relief,” Castiel spoke while he licked his tongue gingerly over the head of Dean’s cock, licking off the rest of the semen stuck on it and hummed at the taste. Dean was already growing hard again, and his cock felt heavier and heavier in Castiel’s hand. “And you are very gorgeous alpha,” he added, smirking up at Dean as he stroked his member.  
  
Dean let out a pleased, horny growl and tugged a bit at the angel’s hair. “Damn right I’m gorgeous,” he grinned cockily, making Castiel roll his eyes a bit.  
  
When Dean was properly hard again, Castiel swung his leg over the demon so that he was straddling him and reached behind himself to guide Dean inside him once more. They moaned in unison as they joined again while their bodies were still tingling and sensitive from their previous climaxes, and Castiel quickly sank all the way down so that his ass was pressed against Dean’s balls.  
  
Dean’s tail twisted on the bed next to him, and his wings were spread out across the bed. Castiel admired the sight of Dean spreading his wings for him before grabbing a hold of both Dean’s wrists and pinned the demon’s hands on the bed next to his head, leaning over his body as he did so.  
  
Dean let out a surprised grunt, and he growled lightly and struggled against Castiel since his alpha side thought it was too submissive of him to let Cas do that, but he quickly calmed down and stopped struggling. It was freaking hot that the angel was pinning him down like that while slowly beginning to move on his cock – taking what he wanted from Dean and made Dean take it as well.  
  
Castiel was pleased when Dean stopped struggling, and he kept his eyes locked with Dean’s as he slowly began moving faster on his dick. The angel moaned when Dean’s cock slid almost all the way out of him before he slammed back down on it, making obscene noises of skin slapping against skin. The angel’s own member was hard and leaking slightly on Dean’s abdomen, and it bounced every time Castiel pushed himself up and down on his mate.  
  
“Fuck, Cas… Those pretty wings of yours,” Dean babbled as he watched the white feathers move and rustle with every bounce, and how Castiel was spreading his wings out on display for Dean.  
  
The angel gasped, keeping his eyes on Dean the whole time, before moving his hands into Dean’s and entwined their fingers while he kept the demon’s hands pinned next to his head on the bed. They held on tight to each other’s hands and panted in unison, feeling each other’s lust and love through their bond.  
  
“Are you gonna come, Cas?” Dean asked, his voice hoarse from sex when he could tell that Cas was already getting close. “I would wrap my hand around that pretty, little dick of yours if you didn’t have me pinned here, but I guess you coming on just my cock is just as pleasing.”  
  
“Dean,” Castiel whimpered, his movements getting desperate now.  
  
Dean smirked. “And you say _I’m_ kinky and dirty, and yet I’m the one being used a sex toy here.” His smirk grew when Castiel let a small, strangled noise at that and closed his eyes shut for a moment. “It’s fucking hot, though. _You_ are fucking hot.”  
  
Castiel let out a small growl and pinned Dean’s hands down on the bed extra hard while leaning down so that their noses were almost touching and his movements had stopped. “And _you_ have a dirty mouth,” he growled, staring into Dean’s surprised eyes. He smirked a bit and nibbled at the demon’s bottom lip with his teeth for a few seconds, before pulling away and continued his movements, setting a hard, fast pace on Dean’s dick.  
  
Dean blinked at Cas a few times in surprise, but he definitely didn’t protest at how bossy the angel was being at the moment. It sent sparks of lust through him and made his cock twitch painfully inside the angel.  
  
It didn’t take long before they both reached their climaxes again. Castiel’s mouth opened in a wide ‘O’ as he came, riding out Dean’s orgasm as the demon exploded inside him and filled him up with another load of come. They grabbed each other’s hands tightly as they rode it out, panting and moaning until the peak was over.  
  
Castiel panted, finally feeling sated and high on endorphins from having come twice that morning. He slowly released their hands and sat back, supporting himself with his hands on Dean’s chest now and felt Dean breathe heavily under him. He smiled down at Dean, saying, “Our guest is arriving soon so we should get up.”  
  
“Hey, sex was _your_ idea,” Dean reminded him. “Not that I’m complaining though…”  
  
Castiel chuckled and pulled off him. “I know you aren’t.”  
 

 

 

***

  
  
Noah wasn’t feeling nervous this time when he was expecting Jayden to arrive. He was actually looking forward to it. Castiel couldn’t help but smile as he watched the happy, excited smile on Noah’s face that morning, but Dean kept scowling in displeasure whenever he noticed it.  
  
Jayden arrived at 11:20am, ringing the doorbell, and Noah went over to open the door while Castiel grabbed onto Dean’s arm to make him stay in the living room for now.  
  
Jayden grinned when Noah opened the door for him and Bella barked at him happily as she came to greet him. “Hey,” he said, petting the dog while keeping his eyes on Noah.  
  
“Hi,” Noah smiled, inviting his alpha friend inside and closed the door after him.  
  
“I hope you’re up for project-writing,” Jayden spoke as he took off his shoes and jacket and petted Bella whenever he could. She seemed to like him a lot which made Noah smile.  
  
“Yeah, at least it’s not that long this time.”  
  
They both looked up when Dean and Castiel appeared in the doorway to the living room to greet their guest.  
  
Jayden smiled politely at them. “Hello, Mr. and Mx. Winchester. I hope my presence is not an inconvenience to you…”  
  
“Of course it isn’t,” Castiel said, waving him off with a smile. “Noah has been looking forward to you coming here.”  
  
“Papa,” Noah whined lowly, blushing like mad while scowling at the angel.  
  
Jayden just grinned in amusement and turned his head to look at Noah.  
  
“Well, the rules are the same as last time you were here: Keep your hands off Noah, otherwise you’re out,” Dean spoke, leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms while he looked at Jayden. There was a somewhat playful smirk on his lips which instantly relaxed Jayden a bit when he looked at him.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel groaned, feeling embarrassed about him once again.  
  
Jayden chuckled softly. “Yeah, I got it.” His wings and tail were once again in a lowered position in front of Dean since he didn’t want trouble with the older alpha.  
  
Dean’s smirk broadened, pleased with Jayden’s words. “Okay, good. Now, go do that project.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Jayden grinned and followed Noah upstairs when the smaller boy gestured for him to come along.  
  
Dean and Castiel watched them go upstairs, and once they were out of their sight the angel turned to look at Dean in wonder.  
  
“You treated him awfully well this time compared to last time,” Castiel said, studying Dean curiously and somewhat skeptically.  
  
“You were the one that told me to treat him nicely,” Dean pointed out and unfolded his arms. “Besides, I think if Jayden wanted to hurt Noah he would likely have done it already.”  
  
Castiel smiled at that, feeling somewhat proud of Dean for no longer being so embarrassingly protective and skeptic of Noah’s new friend. He rubbed Bella behind the ears and smiled down at the dog before he and Dean went into the living room to relax together.  
  
Meanwhile Noah and Jayden were preparing to get started with their project. They put their laptops on Noah’s desk, and the submissive had already provided an extra chair for his guest.  
  
As Jayden leaned over the desk to plug his laptop in, Noah suddenly noticed a spot on the alpha’s right wing bone which seemed to lack a few feathers. “What happened?” he asked, feeling a little worried.  
  
Jayden looked back at him, confused at first, before following Noah’s gaze to his wing. “Oh,” he said, pulling away after having plugged in his laptop and straightened up as he stood in front of Noah. “I, uh… I got into a fight with Justin from my football team when we went to visit a friend’s house last night,” he explained. “He suddenly tackled me to the ground, and my wing got scraped on the asphalt outside the house, making some of my feathers fall out and gave me pretty bad bruising.” He shifted a bit and seemed kind of uncomfortable with telling Noah this.  
  
Noah cringed in sympathy. “Ow, that must have hurt. Why would Justin do that?”  
  
Jayden glanced at him from partly under his lashes and hesitated with his answer. “He was, uh, disapproving of me hanging out with you. He’s seen me talking to you in the corridors and in class, and he got angry at me when I told him to fuck off when he complained about it.”  
  
Jayden and Noah had been talking more than usual in the past week. The alpha even stopped when he saw Noah in the corridors to have a quick chat before parting ways to go to class, and their classmates had noticed them looking and smiling at each other every now and then.  
  
Noah instantly felt bad about what had happened. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want this happen to you because of me—”  
  
“Don’t say that,” Jayden cut him off quickly. “I can hang out with whoever I damn well please; it’s no one’s business, and the fact that Justin attacked me ‘cause he has a problem with it just shows he’s a narrow-minded asshole. And it’s not like he beat me down – I almost broke his nose when I punched him in return, so he had to go the ER… My parents weren’t very happy about that,” he muttered bitterly.  
  
“Oh.” Noah couldn’t help but feel glad that Jayden had punched the guy back and seemed to have won the fight. It actually made him feel somewhat proud of him. “But doesn’t it hurt, still?” he asked, gesturing at Jayden’s wing.  
  
“It’s still a bit sore, yeah,” Jayden shrugged, making his wings move along with the twitch in his shoulders. “My mom keeps insisting I must put ointment on it every few hours.” He chuckled a bit at that.  
  
Noah looked up at that. “We have ointment if you want some?”  
  
Jayden laughed out loud. “What are you? My mother?” he laughed, amused over the offer. “I’ll be fine. My mom forced some on me before I came here, so don’t worry. Besides, I can handle a bit of pain.”  
  
Noah rolled his eyes. “You are just as stubborn and proud as my alpha dad and brother,” he muttered.  
  
“It comes with being an alpha,” Jayden just grinned, giving Noah a small wink which made Noah’s stomach flutter in an odd way that he couldn’t really interpret.  
  
They finally sat down to get started with their project, starting out by brainstorming and sharing ideas before starting to write together.  
  
Jayden totally broke the usual perception of teenage alphas being lazy in school and not caring at all about projects, homework, or getting good grades. The young alpha seemed just as determined to do a good job on the project as Noah was, which made their teamwork flow much easier.  
  
Sometimes Jayden would crack a small joke about something in the project description which would make Noah laugh. It lit up the atmosphere to not be serious all the time, even though most of their attention was on making a good project.

 

 

***

  
  
At 5:30pm their project was finally done. They had gone downstairs at 2:30 to each lunch with Dean and Castiel, and Noah had felt that Jayden had been nervous with Dean’s eyes on him all the time even though the young alpha had tried not to let it show. Dean however hadn’t given Jayden a hard time and had just asked a few questions about the project and about Jayden’s football practice at school. Dean himself had played football in high school for a while so he was quite interested in it. Noah and Castiel had both listened to Dean and Jayden ‘bond’ over the football topic, sharing funny stories about their coaches and teammates, and Castiel smiled when he felt Dean soften up around the younger alpha. Their body language had softened up a bit around each other although Jayden still kept his wings and tail down in respect, but Dean wasn’t puffing his feathers out that much anymore to display his status in the house.  
  
Jayden packed up after their project was finished, folding his laptop together and put it into his shoulder bag.  
  
Noah stood behind him, watching him and feeling somewhat sad that his friend had to leave already.  
  
“My parents should be here in about ten minutes to pick me up,” Jayden spoke. He had called them just now to tell them that the project was done and that he wanted to be picked up. He turned to face Noah and shifted a little uncomfortably. “And, um, can I use your restroom before I leave?” he asked, his cheeks flushing a bit.  
  
Noah blinked in surprise before putting on a teasing smirk. “No.”  
  
Jayden’s eyes widened before he realized that Noah was messing with him. He laughed a bit. “Oh c’mon. Please? I’m getting desperate here.”  
  
Noah laughed. “Of course you can, I was only messing with you.”  
  
“I know,” Jayden grinned. “You almost had me panicking for a moment.”  
  
Noah chuckled and went over to the door. “I’ll show you where it is.” He led Jayden out into the hallway and showed him where the bathroom was. The alpha nodded and thanked him before heading over there, and Noah waited outside and held on to Jayden’s shoulder bag until the alpha was done.  
  
It was still so unfamiliar to Noah to have an alpha in the house who was not his family. He was a little surprised at himself at how familiar he had become around Jayden; showing sides of himself that he usually only showed his family or Abby and Christie. He felt relaxed around Jayden – especially when they were alone – and although it should maybe freak him out, Noah was quite happy about it.  
  
He looked up when Jayden exited the bathroom and was smiling at him as he came over to get his bag from Noah.  
  
“Thanks,” Jayden smiled, placing his bag over his shoulder.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Noah smiled back.  
  
They headed downstairs, and Bella immediately came running into the entrance hall when she heard them and wagged her tail eagerly while seeking attention. Jayden grinned at the dog and patted her, and Noah smiled and rubbed Bella’s muzzle and her forehead, making her pant happily.  
  
Dean and Castiel appeared in the doorway, glancing between them.  
  
“Did you finish the project?” Dean asked.  
  
“Yep, we did. My parents are coming to pick me up any moment now, though,” Jayden replied, still patting and petting Bella.  
  
Dean frowned, feeling somewhat confused. “Your parents? You took the bus last time.”  
  
“Yeah, but my sister Laura was at some friend’s house which is close to this neighborhood, so they told me they’d pick me up when I was ready and then pick up Laura as well,” Jayden explained as he started to pull on his shoes.  
  
Just as Jayden finished his sentence, a car pulled up into the driveway outside and shut the engine off.  
  
“Oh, I think they’re here already,” Jayden said, somewhat surprised.  
  
Castiel went to open the door when Jayden’s parents walked up to it, and the two demon parents smiled when they saw him.  
  
“Come on inside. Your son is almost ready,” Castiel smiled, letting them into the house.  
  
“Oh thank you. It _is_ kind of cold outside,” the dark blonde female demon chuckled and went inside with her alpha demon mate. She shook Castiel’s offered hand with a smile after the angel had closed the door, and Castiel frowned and titled his head a bit when he thought she looked familiar.  
  
Dean and Jayden’s father shook hands as well, and Dean too was frowning when he had the feeling that he had seen Jayden’s parents somewhere before.  
  
“Do we know each other?” Castiel asked with a speculative frown on his face.  
  
“I don’t know… You seem familiar to me as well,” the female demon replied, also frowning now.  
  
Noah was looking between them in confusion, not understanding what was going on, while Jayden shifted somewhat uncomfortably next to his parents. Bella was over by Noah now, and she whined a bit when Noah’s attention was on the others instead of on her.  
  
Dean’s eyes suddenly lit up in realization. “No way! Aren’t you that demon couple that we used to meet pretty often at Noah’s kindergarten once? The ones that moved to Michigan or something… Micah and Lori, was it…?”  
  
Castiel’s eyes lit up too, stunned as he finally recognized the two demons in front of him.  
  
“Ohhh yes! And you’re that angel/demon couple with the shy, little submissive son,” the female demon grinned, having recognized them as well. “And my name is Leila, not Lori,” she chuckled. “And this is so amazing! Seeing you again after all these years!”  
  
“Ah right, I remember now,” Micah said, grinning at them.  
  
Noah blinked between them. “You know each other…?”  
  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
“Ohh, and you must be the little submissive boy from back then! Noah, was it? You have grown so much since I saw you in kindergarten,” Leila smiled, only making Noah more confused.  
  
“But wait,” Dean started, frowning between Jayden and his family in confusion. “You were that kid Connor’s parents, right? So Jayden is like… Connor’s brother or what?” Both he and Castiel looked at Jayden now, and the young alpha shifted uncomfortably when everyone turned their attention to him. Noah’s eyes widened at the mention of Connor’s name.  
  
Leila laughed and placed a hand on Jayden’s shoulder. “No, Jayden _is_ Connor. The silly boy just doesn’t like his first name, so he tells everyone to call him by his middle name which is ‘Jayden’. Even though there is absolutely nothing wrong with his first name.” She scowled at Jayden who shrunk a bit and kept his wings pressed close to his body.  
  
“Whoa, wait! Jayden is _Connor?_ ” Dean repeated, gaping at Jayden in complete disbelief, and Castiel did as well. They could both barely believe what they were hearing.  
  
Noah’s eyes were wider than ever as he stared at his friend in the biggest disbelief he had ever felt.  
  
“Yeah, I’m Connor,” Jayden confirmed, looking utterly uncomfortable as he glanced between Dean, Castiel, and Noah before turning to scowl at his parents. “And who the hell names their alpha son ‘Connor’ anyway? It’s like the _lamest_ of all lame names,” Jayden – Connor – muttered, glaring at his mother who just rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Micah snorted. “Oh c’mon. What about ‘John Connor’ from the Terminator series? You never had a problem with _his_ name before.”  
  
“Because he _rocks_ that name, and _I_ don’t!” Jayden mumbled out, sounding somewhat annoyed if not embarrassed now.  
  
“Oh, you are being silly, Connor,” Leila said, wrapping her arm around Jayden’s shoulders and grinned when he tried to wriggle free.  
  
“Stop calling me that, mom, _please,_ ” Jayden groaned and went over to get his jacket instead. His jacket was hanging on the wall pretty close to Noah, and Jayden avoided his friend’s eyes as he went over to get it, feeling too awkward to look at him.  
  
“Y-You’re Connor?” Noah stuttered out, still completely overwhelmed by the new information. He couldn’t help but feel a sting of hurt and betrayal inside when he thought that Jayden/Connor had most likely known about him for a while now. The alpha hadn’t seem surprised to find out that they went to kindergarten together, so Noah was sure that Connor had already recognized him a while ago.  
  
“Yeah…” Jayden murmured, putting his bag down as he pulled on his jacket. He glanced at Noah from under his lashes. “I, uh, I’m sorry.” Noah was looking at him with hurt and it made him shift guiltily.  
  
“So did you move back here again from Michigan?” Dean asked, looking at Micah and Leila.  
  
“We’ve moved from state to state because of my military job, but now we wanna settle down for good. So, we went back to the city where we met each other,” Micah explained, smiling at Leila who smiled back at him.  
  
Leila turned to look at them. “I don’t mean to be rude, but we have to get going now; we have to pick up our daughter, so…”  
  
“Oh, of course,” Castiel spoke, stepping aside to let them have better access to the door. “It was nice meeting you again. Connor— um, I mean Jayden has been very polite while being here.”  
  
“Oh, I’m glad to hear that,” Leila smiled. “Especially considering that he gets himself into bad situations sometimes.” She glanced over at Jayden and glared a bit at him, making Jayden scrunch his nose at her in displeasure over her unnecessary comment.  
  
Dean crossed his arms and glared in Jayden’s direction. “Yeah, I remember one of those ‘bad situations’…” he muttered, growling lowly as he remembered Connor touching Noah’s wings in kindergarten all those years ago.  
  
Jayden squirmed under Dean’s glare and flinched when his father slapped his hand down on his shoulder with a laugh.  
  
“I think we all remember that incident,” Micah chuckled, leading Jayden with him over to the door.  
  
“We’re still sorry about that,” Leila offered, glancing between Dean and Castiel and then over at Noah who was completely quiet now. “Thanks for having Jayden here. Maybe we’ll see each other again at some point?” She smiled and shook their hands goodbye before leaving the house, and Micah did the same. Jayden too went forward to shake Dean and Castiel’s hands, but he avoided looking Dean in the eye this time since he could feel him giving him a somewhat sharp stare now.  
  
Jayden stopped in the door after his parents had gone outside and turned to cast a final glance back at Noah who was still standing by the stairs, looking back at him warily. “I’ll see you on Monday,” he said, in a voice that was less confident than usual, before nodding his goodbyes at Dean and Castiel and followed his parents over to their car in the driveway.  
  
Noah just nodded at Jayden’s words and didn’t reply. He didn’t really know how to feel right now.  
  
After Jayden and his parents were gone, Dean closed the door with a heavy sigh. “Well, _that_ was unexpected…”  
  
Castiel nodded. “Yes, I did not even recognize him as Connor at all. He’s grown so much.”  
  
“He was like seven last time we saw him, so that’s not surprising… But now I’m not entirely sure anymore if he can be trusted or not…” Dean muttered, growling lightly.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes softly. “He must have had his reasons for not telling us and Noah that we know him from back then. And since he has never known us or Noah all that well and was not friends with Noah, there is actually nothing wrong with him not telling us about it.” He cast a small glance in Noah’s direction and was worried when his son was still standing by the stairs. Noah hadn’t moved an inch and his eyes were fixed on the floor, and he petted Bella absently when the dog tried to get his attention. The angel could see that Noah was processing the situation thoroughly inside his head, but the hint of hurt on his son’s face made Castiel worried.  
  
“I guess so. He better keep his fucking hands off Noah’s wings this time.”  
  
“Dean,” Castiel groused and scowled at him. “They were little children back then,” he reminded him.  
  
“I’m going upstairs,” Noah suddenly announced and turned to leave.  
  
“Alright,” Castiel replied, watching Noah walk up the stairs and hoped that the boy wasn’t feeling too hurt about Jayden not having told him that they knew each other from before.  
  
Noah went into his room, shutting the door quietly and went over to lie down on his bed, curling up on his side and cocooning his wings around him. He didn’t know how to feel. He remembered Connor from kindergarten and remembered how uncomfortable he had used to feel around him since the boy had touched his wings. He had always been slightly afraid of him because of it, but in the last two weeks before Connor left he had actually been really nice to him – or had at least _tried_ to be considering that Noah would often walk away when Connor came close to him. Noah couldn’t quite understand why Jayden hadn’t just told him who he really was.  
  
Hundreds of questions swirled around inside his mind, and there was a tight feeling of hurt and confusion in his chest. He was going to have to confront Jayden about it on Monday and hear his side of the story before making any judgments.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the big surprise is revealed! XD From the very moment that I created Connor’s character I was planning to have him return later in the story under a different name, making both Noah and my wonderful readers completely unaware that it was actually Connor. It has been pretty fun for me to see your reactions to Jayden and how some of you wanted Connor to appear instead – without knowing that they were actually the very same person all along XD So yeah, I had fun (even if it makes me feel kinda mean now XD). The idea of it was developed when I discussed Noah’s future mate with my beta iloveanime9251, and a lot of the plot has been shaped and developed through discussions with her, so without my beta the story would not be what it is today. So thank you so much to her! :)
> 
> The chapters that Connor previously appeared in were chapter 38 and chapter 46, in case you don’t remember.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	74. Chapter 74

**January 2042 (Castiel is 52, Dean is 53 (almost 54), Eden is 28, Adrian is 25, the twins are 21, Noah is 15 (almost 16), Jayden is 17, Daniel is 2 (almost 3) years old).**  
  
Monday came around, and Noah went into the school with Abby and Christie as usual. Like every morning he was met with racist slurs and glares from some of the students, while others barely noticed his presence since they didn’t know him or were some of the few who didn’t have a problem with angel/demon hybrids.  
  
Noah glanced around more than usual, trying to spot Jayden – who had turned out to be Connor from his kindergarten – somewhere. He hadn’t seen him that morning so far yet, but he had English with him in the last period of the day so he would see him there.  
  
It was tough fighting his way through the day. In history someone kept throwing small rolls of paper at him, even though Amanda kept glaring back at the guys who did it. The teacher ended up sending the three boys to the principal’s office but some of the others still thought it was funny, and that was humiliating enough. Art class wasn’t any better, but at least they weren’t doing group work that day so Noah got to keep for himself.  
  
Finally it was time for English, and Noah fought his way through the crowded corridors towards the classroom. He got shoved at a lot – sometimes by accident and sometimes also totally on purpose.  
  
When Noah finally reached his classroom he entered it quietly and kept his head down. Most of his classmates were there already, and he immediately spotted Jayden in his usual seat in the row by the wall. Jayden looked up, spotting him at the same time that Noah saw him, and their eyes were locked for a few seconds until Noah slowly made his way over to a free table by the window row and looked away from him.  
  
“Aww, aren’t you going over to greet your little girlfriend, Jayden?” Thomas teased once again, making Frank and Colin snicker.  
  
“I told you to shut up about that already,” Jayden muttered back, sitting back in his seat but kept his eyes on Noah who was purposefully not looking at him.  
  
“Seriously, man, you need to stop hanging out with him… it’s bad for your reputation,” Colin urged him.  
  
Jayden just sneered at him to make him back off, and Colin immediately shut up.  
  
Noah could feel several classmates’ eyes on him but he ignored it and instead tried to look busy looking something up on his laptop.  
  
The class felt long, but at least there was no group work today which relieved Noah a lot. The worst part was Amy and Maria sitting in front of him. The girls didn’t like him much and the feeling was completely mutual, and they kept glancing back over their shoulders at him with hateful looks. When they had a five minutes break they rushed over to hang out with Jayden and his friends, and Noah got the odd feeling that Amy and Maria saw him as some kind of competition for Jayden’s attention since they knew that he and Jayden hung out a lot lately. When Noah glanced over at them he could see that Jayden didn’t seem particularly interested in the two girls’ attention, and he could see him trying to shy away from them when they stood in front of his desk.  
  
The bell rang and class was finally over – the thing that Noah had been waiting for all day. He quickly packed his bag, and looked over to see Jayden doing to the same. He looked at him until he eventually caught Jayden’s eye and held his gaze, and after a few seconds the alpha nodded quietly; indicating that he had understood Noah’s silent message to stay in class and talk.  
  
Colin, Frank, and Thomas rose from their seats to leave, and Colin slammed his hand down hard on Jayden’s shoulder and flashed him a grin. “C’mon, Jay. Wanna join us for skating in the park?”  
  
“Nah, I can’t. Just go without me,” Jayden replied, trying to give them a convincing smile.  
  
Frank snorted. “Aren’t you a bore,” he teased and began to leave.  
  
“I hope you aren’t staying behind to fuck that crossbreed freak in the classroom. If you are then keep away from my table,” Thomas muttered as he left.  
  
Jayden just glared at him, watching his friends and the others leave the classroom. Some were glancing back at Jayden and Noah suspiciously, and they could both hear them whispering about them as they left.  
  
After everyone was gone Noah went over to close the door to keep anyone from listening in, and then made his way over to Jayden who was leaning back in his chair and keeping his eyes on Noah’s every move. Noah slowly sat down on the chair in front of Jayden’s table and turned it around to face him, placing his shoulder bag on the floor next to him.  
  
“I had the feeling you were gonna drag me to the side and question me today…” Jayden murmured, still looking at Noah.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me that you were Connor from my kindergarten?” Noah asked, murmuring the words and stared at the table before slowly raising his eyes to meet Jayden’s. “When did you even recognize me?”  
  
Jayden blinked and lowered his eyes a little. “From the first day that we met here,” he admitted, raising his gaze to see Noah surprised face. “I didn’t know who you were when we ran into each other that day, but in the biology class we had afterwards I heard the teacher call you ‘Noah’, and the others told me that you were an angel/demon hybrid. Didn’t take me long to know that you were that submissive kid from my kindergarten since angel/demon hybrids are extremely rare – especially submissive ones – and you even had the same name and lived in the same city. So yeah, I recognized you from the very beginning.”  
  
Noah couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt. “You knew all along? Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
Jayden let out a broken laugh. “I wanted to, but I couldn’t really say ‘Hey, you and I went to kindergarten together once, but you never really liked me. Oh, can we be friends now?’ That would have been awkward. And I think we both remember that you never really liked me back then in the first place and did everything you could to avoid me.” Noah lowered his gaze at that and Jayden gave him a somewhat sad smile. “Besides, I didn’t want you to think of me as some kid from your kindergarten whom you used to be frightened of once – I wanted to start over and let us get to know each other from scratch.”  
  
Noah nodded quietly, understanding Jayden’s point. “But you could have told me after we became friends,” he muttered, somewhat accusingly, and stared back at Jayden with a hurt glare.  
  
Jayden cringed. “Yeah, I know, and I’m sorry. Believe me; I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn’t really formulate the words for it or find the right time to tell you. And I guess I was somewhat scared that if I told you about it, then you’d go back to hating me again…” He stared the table now, avoiding Noah’s eyes as the submissive looked at him.  
  
“I don’t hate you,” Noah said softly. Jayden looked up at him in surprise. “But I’m pretty confused… and somewhat angry and hurt,” he murmured.  
  
“I know, I’m sorry…”  
  
“And you touched my wings once…” Noah added, shifting in the chair and blushed a bit as he stared at Jayden’s table now.  
  
Jayden shifted and blushed too now, coughing to regain his posture. “Yeah, I remember that. I’m sorry about that too. I didn’t mean to hurt you when I did it, I think I was just very curious about them, from what I can recall.”  
  
Noah pressed his wings as tight to his body as he could. “Because they’re unusually weird, right?” he murmured.  
  
“They’re not weird,” Jayden said. “They’re quite fascinating and pretty unique, and I think they sort of fit your personality.”  
  
Noah looked up at him with a frown. “What do you mean?”  
  
Jayden smiled and leaned a bit further back in his chair, looking from Noah’s light grey wings to Noah’s face. “Well, at first glance you don’t see that the feathers are somewhat rough. They look normal at first, and you’d expect them to be soft like any other submissive’s, but when you look closer you see that they are rough and different. Just like you; at first glance you seem very shy and soft, but I think when you’re provoked enough or are with someone you know well then you become more confident and more rough. And they’re unique, just like you are.”  
  
Noah blinked at him, completely stunned by that. His face flushed like mad then, and his wings twitched behind him as he stared into his lap to hide his blushing face from Jayden.  
  
Jayden laughed warmly at that.  
  
“I, um, admit that you used to scare me a lot back then, mostly because you touched me… and you’re an alpha,” Noah murmured, trying to get the conversation back on track again. “But you don’t seem like a bad person or like you would do it again…”  
  
Jayden smiled a bit. “I won’t touch your wings like that again, I swear.”  
  
Noah nodded and stared at the wooden pattern on Jayden’s table before looking up at him. “Why didn’t you tell your parents about it either? They seemed very surprised to see my parents and I when they came to pick you up.”  
  
“Well, first of all our parents barely knew each other, so I didn’t think it was important for my parents to know… Secondly, I knew my mom was gonna go _‘don’t touch Noah’s wings again or you’re grounded!’_ and keep nagging me about it – which she actually _has_ been doing all damn weekend now, and she won’t leave me alone with it,” Jayden grumbled, sounding very annoyed with his mother. “It’s really annoying that she’s still scolding me for touching you even though it’s been so long, and you’d almost think she’s afraid I’m gonna do it again, which I’m _not._ Plus, when she’s upset with me she keeps calling me ‘Connor’ just to piss me off and lecture me…”  
  
Noah laughed, unable to help himself. It was a bit funny, especially since Jayden seemed so upset over it. Jayden glared at him briefly for having laughed and Noah almost felt bad. “Do you really hate your name that much?” he asked after a few seconds, looking up at Jayden with a curious frown.  
  
Jayden scrunched his nose a bit. “Are you kidding me? It’s _lame_ and it’s a sub or beta name. ‘Jayden’ suits me much better, and no one calls me Connor anymore except for when my family wants to tease me. Every time I’ve switched schools I had to tell the teachers to call me Jayden instead, and most people don’t even know that my first name is Connor.”  
  
“You switch schools a lot?” Noah asked, trying to ignore the feeling of dread inside him that Jayden could be moving away again.  
  
Jayden just smiled. “We used to move every six months or something because of my dad’s military job, but now my parents have settled down and have promised there will be no more moving. I think they’re doing it because of Laura, actually… And I’m getting tired of moving anyway. It’s always a bitch to make friends at the new schools, and I used to feel like a total outcast right after we moved to a new place.”  
  
Noah blinked. “But you got popular pretty fast here.”  
  
Jayden laughed a bit. “Yeah, ‘cause I’ve moved so much that I know exactly how to mingle with the popular guys and become one of them. It’s really no fun being at the bottom of the school hierarchy… But you know that already.” The smile on his face was rueful now as he looked at Noah who shifted uncomfortably.  
  
“Yeah…” Noah murmured, staring into his lap.  
  
Jayden watched him quietly for a few seconds. “So…” he began, making Noah glance up at him from under his lashes. “I know you’re still pretty mad at me for not telling you about myself, and I’m sorry about that, I really am… But I hope you’re not that afraid of me anymore, like you used to be?”  
  
“After you punched Max in the face back then to defend and help me, I started being less afraid of you. But you moved a few weeks later…”  
  
The alpha frowned. “Max? Whoa, you mean to tell me that that little brat I punched in kindergarten was _Max?_ The same little shithead that’s harassing you here at school?” He gaped at Noah in disbelief, and Noah couldn’t help but chuckle.  
  
“Yes, that was Max. And Abby was also in our kindergarten.”  
  
“Huh, really? I can’t remember anyone’s names except for yours, and it’s been so long that I didn’t even recognize them,” Jayden said, blinking. “Now I feel like punching that ass again. I’ve never liked him.”  
  
“Neither have I, and he doesn’t like me either.”  
  
“Well, I like you, so don’t think too much about him not liking you, ‘cause he’s an ass anyway,” Jayden said and got up from his seat.  
  
Noah blinked at him in bewilderment before getting up as well, picking up his shoulder bag and rested it on his right shoulder while he stood in front of Jayden.  
  
“So, uh… Are we still friends?” Jayden asked, a hint of hope in his voice.  
  
Noah smiled a bit, giving a curt nod as he met Jayden’s eyes. “Yes, but I’m still kinda upset with you, and my trust towards you was kind of broken…”  
  
Jayden cringed a bit. “Fair enough. I guess I have to make it up to you, then. And I won’t lie or hide anything from you like that again, I promise.”  
  
Noah couldn’t help but smile at that, and he was about to speak when the door to the classroom suddenly burst open. Both he and Jayden immediately snapped their heads in the direction of the door, and Noah’s eyes widened when he saw Justin standing there – the teammate that Jayden had told him he had gotten into a fight with last Friday.  
  
Justin was an alpha demon, and he had a few small band aids on his nose which Jayden had almost broken the other day. Justin’s eyes narrowed and blazed as he spotted Jayden and Noah standing alone in the classroom together. He growled and sharpened his wings as he glared intensely at Jayden.  
  
Noah yelped in surprise when Jayden grabbed his arm rather harshly to push him back so that he was standing behind the alpha, and Noah blinked at Jayden as he heard his friend growl and saw him sharpen and spread his own wings.  
  
“Colin, Frank, and Thomas told me you stayed behind in class with that _freak,_ and I was hoping it was a lie. Well, I see now that it wasn’t,” Justin spat, glaring at Jayden in disgust.  
  
They were five tables away from each other, but Noah could almost feel the air crackling between them.  
  
“So? I don’t see why it’s your business,” Jayden sneered at him.  
  
“It is the entire team’s business! Do you have any idea how bad this reflects on us that our quarterback is hanging out with some little crossbreed freak?!” Justin snarled, clenching his fists. “Either you stop fucking and hanging around with him, or you’re off the team!”  
  
Jayden growled and spread his wings further. “Don’t threaten me. And only the coach can throw me off the team, so why don’t you just fuck off already?”  
  
Justin snarled, and he looked like he was about to charge when he suddenly heard a group of teachers walking by in the corridor outside. All three of them were completely quiet until the teachers were gone, and Justin then lowered his wings and sneered at Jayden. “Trust me; the whole school is gonna know about you fucking that little bitch soon, and then the whole team is gonna want you dismissed.”  
  
“I’m not fucking him, and your threats don’t scare me,” Jayden grit out, watching Justin growl at him before stalking out of the classroom. Once the other alpha was gone, Jayden lowered his wings and let out a heavy sigh.  
  
Noah was completely shocked by what he had just witnessed, and he instantly felt guilty and bad about it since his friendship with Jayden was now beginning to have consequences for the alpha. “Maybe we shouldn’t hang out anymore… this is turning out pretty bad for you,” he pointed out, hating how sad it made him feel to say that. Even if he now knew that Jayden was the boy from his kindergarten whom he had been wary and afraid of, he was still the same guy that had become Noah’s friend, and the incidents in their childhood were a long time ago anyway. He could forgive Jayden for not having been honest with him.  
  
“No, I’m not gonna trash a friendship because of that idiot or the stupid rumors,” Jayden insisted, slowly turning to face him. “Unless you wanna be free of the rumors? Then I can just—”  
  
“No,” Noah cut him off. “People make rumors all the time anyway.” He didn’t want to lose Jayden’s friendship either; it had come to mean more to him than he wanted to admit.  
  
Jayden’s smile was happy, if not relieved. “Okay.” He glanced quickly at his wristwatch and his eyes widened. “Ah shoot, I gotta go. I have to pick up my sister and take her to the dentist since my parents are busy. See you tomorrow for biology then.” He picked up his bag and smiled at Noah who returned the smile with a small nod.  
  
“Okay, bye,” Noah said, watching Jayden head out of the room in a hurry.  
  
Noah stood in the empty room for a while, relieved that Jayden had finally explained himself to him and that they still got along. He did feel that his trust had been betrayed though, so it was going to take a while before he had completely forgiven Jayden.  
  
He left the classroom and headed out to take the bus home, ignoring the people who stared at him in the corridors when he passed them.  
  


 

***

  
  
Dean and Castiel came home at around 5pm as usual, and Dean frowned when Bella ran over to greet them as soon as they entered and seemed more hyper than usual. “Hey, girl,” he greeted her, rubbing her behind the ears and under the chin, and the dog barked and wagged her tail like mad. “What’s up, huh? Didn’t Noah take you for a walk?”  
  
Castiel walked past him and took off his shoes, putting them into the shoe drawer. He frowned at Bella who was jumping around and barking like she usually did when she wanted to be taken for walks. Noah usually walked her when he got home, so Castiel wondered why he hadn’t walked her today.  
  
They entered the living room where Noah was studying on the couch; sitting with his knees up to his chest with his biology book placed on his legs in front of him. The boy looked up and smiled when he saw them. “Hello. Did you have a nice day?”  
  
“It was nice enough, except for some racist coworkers,” Castiel replied, sighing in frustration over it. The alpha angels at work still gave him a hard time, but at least his boss was taking his side and he had forbidden racist behavior at work. It didn’t make it much better that the boss had hired two demons to work in the same building as them, hoping it would make the place have better integration of angels and demons and live up to the more modern standards of mixed workplaces. Unfortunately the three alphas in Castiel’s building were somewhat of the hardcore racist types, so it would be hard to make them like their new demon coworkers. The rest of the workers had responded positively to having demons in the building with them, which was good – even though far most of them did not approve of the two species mating with each other.  
  
Dean patted the angel’s shoulder to reassure him, knowing that Cas was having a hard time at work since all that media attention about angel/demon couples started. The demon then turned his attention to Noah and came over to stand next to the couch. “Didn’t you walk Bella today? She’s all hypered up.”  
  
Noah’s smile faltered immediately. “I wanted to… but there was some creepy man standing outside on the sidewalk so I was too scared to walk her.”  
  
That immediately caught Dean’s attention and he rushed over to look out the window. He searched the street frantically with his eyes but didn’t see anything unusual.  
  
“Dean?” Castiel prompted cautiously, confused over Dean’s behavior.  
  
“There’s been some weird angel dude standing outside our house in the morning lately,” Dean explained, still searching the street before letting go of the curtain and walked back over to them. “I have no idea who it is, but I don’t like it,” he growled lowly. “What did he look like?” he asked Noah.  
  
“Uh, I think he was a beta angel… And he was a little overweight, wore jeans and a dark grown jacket, and had a bluish cap on… I think he was like 30 years old or something,” Noah explained, blinking at Dean.  
  
Dean growled. “Same guy then. What the fuck does he want?”  
  
A concerned frown appeared on Castiel’s face then. “I don’t know, but I don’t like this… And why did you not tell us that someone has been lingering outside our house?”  
  
“I didn’t wanna frighten you, and the guy usually walks away when he sees someone near the window,” Dean explained. “I’ve only seen him there two or three times, so I wasn’t sure if he was a threat or not, but now that Noah has seen him in the afternoon as well…” He growled again, feeling frustrated, before looking back at Noah. “What did the guy do? Did he just stare at the house?”  
  
Noah nodded. “Yeah… pretty intensely. It was quite scary, and I hid in my room for a while…”  
  
“Why didn’t you just call me?”  
  
“Because he didn’t approach the house, and there was only an hour until you’d be home, so…”  
  
“I don’t understand. Why would he stare at the house like that?” Castiel asked, feeling an unsettling shiver run up his spine.  
  
“Well, I listened to the radio at work today, and they were talking about some racist group on the social media… I think it was called ‘Pure Bloods’ or something,” Dean said. “Apparently they’re encouraging people to attack angel/demon couples if they see or know them, and I heard that there has already been a raise in the violence against angel/demon couples…”  
  
Castiel’s eyes widened in horror, as did Noah’s.  
  
“What? Dean, what if that angel outside our house wants to harm us or Noah?” Castiel said, his voice trembling from panic, and Dean immediately reached out to grab his upper arms to steady him.  
  
“Hey, hey,” Dean said softly, trying to calm Castiel down. “I won’t let anything happen to either of you, don’t worry.”  
  
“But what if our children are harmed at work or at school? You cannot prevent that.”  
  
“Then we’ll call Eden, Adrian, and the twins to make sure that they take precautions, okay? No one goes anywhere alone anymore.”  
  
Castiel nodded, pleased with that for now and calmed down a bit. “I want to watch the news, though. I want to see how bad this really is.”  
  
“Cas—”  
  
“No, Dean,” the angel cut him off with a growl. “I need to know how careful we need to be.” He stared back at Dean until the demon finally stepped back and removed his hands from Castiel’s upper arms.  
  
Castiel turned on the TV and sat down next to Noah who put his book away so that they could watch the news channel. Bella sat on the floor next to Noah’s feet and he petted her absently while watching.  
  
They watched for a few minutes until there was finally a news report on the violence against angel/demon couples. The female news reporter talked about how the group ‘Pure Bloods’ had spread across the social media in the past few days and had encouraged people to harass and even be violent towards angel/demon couples to discourage them from being together. Castiel, Dean, and Noah were shocked when there was a report about a female demon and beta angel getting attacked in their own apartment in New York City by one of their racist neighbors. They had gotten beat pretty bad but were going to be okay after another neighbor had come to their rescue. When interrogated, the attacker had said that he had been on the social media and that he had been inspired and encouraged by the Pure Bloods group to teach his angel/demon couple neighbors ‘a lesson’.  
  
“I can’t believe their own neighbor just forced his way in to beat them,” Noah gasped when the news report ended, completely shocked by it.  
  
Castiel didn’t know what to do. He was scared beyond belief now, because who knows if their neighbors were going to do the same? Brad wasn’t the only racist in the area – there were a few others further down the street and also in the neighboring streets who knew about him and Dean and who would throw racist remarks at them when they walked with Bella in the area or the nearby park.  
  
Dean growled from where he was sitting on Noah’s other side on the couch. “Fucking racists. I’m so sick of them.” He got up from the couch and called at Bella, making the dog appear by his side immediately. “I’ll go walk Bella now. I think it’s best that you don’t walk her alone anymore, Noah; wait until Cas and I come home. And you should be careful at school and on the bus. Do you still get along with Jayden? Or Connor, or whatever. He could be a great help for you now, even if I don’t like to admit it.”  
  
Noah nodded quietly. “Yeah, we talked today and we are still friends…”  
  
“Good,” Dean said, nodding a bit. “See you in twenty minutes.” He walked Bella out to the door, put on his shoes, and headed outside with her.  
  
Castiel looked at Noah after Dean had left the house. “Did your talk with Jayden go well? Did he explain himself and his motives for not telling you who he was?” he asked softly.  
  
Noah nodded. “Yes, he explained everything to me. He said he had recognized me from the very start, mostly because hybrids like me are rare and because of my name. He said he was wary of telling me about who he was since I didn’t really like him back then so he didn’t think I would react positively to knowing who he was, and he wanted us to get to know each other from scratch. I told him I’m still a bit mad at him for not telling me, but I think I’ll forgive him though… He, uh, he’s a nice friend after all.” He looked up at Castiel from under his lashes, feeling slightly embarrassed all of sudden.  
  
Castiel smiled and ran a hand through Noah’s hair in affection. “I’m glad that you have found a friend in him. But be careful with your wings around him…”  
  
“I don’t think he’s gonna touch me again, papa…” Noah murmured, rolling his eyes a bit.  
  
“Probably not, but if you become more than friends then remember what I told you about your oil glands and mating bonds…”  
  
Noah blushed harder than ever and got up from the couch clumsily. “M-More than friends? Are you mad?”  
  
Castiel laughed and got up from the couch as well, smiling at his son in affection and amusement over his reaction. “Well, you can never know… I can tell by the way you look at him that you think that he is attractive.”  
  
“Papa!” Noah whined, sick with embarrassment now.  
  
Castiel just laughed, and Noah was relieved when the home phone rang and required Castiel’s attention.  
  
The angel went over to pick up the phone and was instantly worried when he saw it was Eden calling. “Hello?” he said, picking up the call.  
  
 _“Hi, papa,”_ came Eden’s cheerful voice on the other end.  
  
“Hello, Eden,” Castiel smiled, relieved to hear that his daughter sounded cheerful; that meant that nothing bad had happened at least. “How are you?”  
  
 _“I’m good, thank you. I was actually wondering if you would mind me and Daniel coming over to sleep at your house tonight? Jason has a day off tomorrow and he’s spending tonight celebrating a colleague’s birthday, and since that colleague also has a day off he’s gonna sleep over at his place tonight since he’ll probably be pretty drunk… So I’m gonna be all alone with Daniel, but I think both of us really prefer your company instead of being alone,”_ Eden spoke, and Castiel could her Daniel’s baby babbling in the background.  
  
“Of course; I’m sure Dean and Noah would not mind you coming over,” Castiel replied, smiling happily.  
  
Castiel’s words immediately caught Noah’s attention, and the boy jumped over to him with an excited smile.  
  
 _“Oh that’s great. Jason and I are leaving from here in five minutes, so I’ll drop off Jason and then drive over to your house. I’ll be there in about thirty minutes, is that okay?”_  
  
“Of course it is. We are looking forward to seeing you,” Castiel replied, smiling.  
  
Eden grinned on the other end. _“Same here. See you soon.”_  
  


 

***

  
  
Dean returned with Bella twenty minutes later, shivering from the slightly cold weather. Bella seemed to be pleased to have been out in the fresh air and have been allowed to run around, and she was calmer now.  
  
The news of Eden dropping by made Dean grin with excitement, and when Eden and little Daniel finally arrived they quickly opened the door for her.  
  
“Hi, daddy,” Eden grinned when she saw Dean and pulled him into a tight hug.  
  
“Hey, sweetie,” Dean grinned back, wrapping his arms tightly around her and entwining their tails. “How are you?”  
  
“Good, thanks. And I have good news for you soon,” Eden grinned, stepping inside together with Daniel to hug and greet Castiel and Noah as well. Daniel seemed happy to see them again, and he squealed when Dean lifted him up on his arm while Eden hugged Castiel.  
  
“Good news? What are they?” Castiel asked while they hugged.  
  
“You’ll know soon,” Eden just teased and pulled away. She beamed when she spotted Noah and pulled him into a warm hug, brushing her tail against his leg in a greeting. “Oh Noah, I’m always so glad to see you!”  
  
Noah smiled and hugged her back. They were almost the same height now, but Eden was still a little taller than him. He hadn’t grown for months now, so they suspected that he had reached his final height. “I’m always glad to see you too. I miss you and the others…”  
  
“I know,” Eden smiled sadly and pulled away from their hug.  
  
Dean had closed the door, and Castiel came over to greet little Daniel who was sitting on Dean’s arm.  
  
“You are getting so big, Daniel,” Castiel smiled and tickled the toddler’s tummy a little, making the boy giggle and squirm.  
  
“Big!” Daniel repeated with a grin.  
  
“Oh, you talk more now, huh,” Dean grinned, rocking Daniel who was now sucking shyly on his thumb.  
  
Eden grinned proudly. “Yep, he’s babbling around like a waterfall at home, and Jason and I don’t understand half of what he’s saying.”  
  
“It’s usually like that,” Castiel smiled, watching Daniel stare at his wings with a wide smile.  
  
Bella was jumping around next to Eden’s legs, having missed her presence. Eden smiled and rubbed the dog all over, making Bella wag her tail happily. “And you are such a good dog, Bella. Dad and papa appear to be feeding you well; you look so healthy,” she cooed at the dog.  
  
Dean snorted. “Of course we do; we aren’t animal abusers here.”  
  
Eden laughed. “I know, I’m just pointing it out.”  
  
They went into the living room, and Daniel went over to Noah as soon as he was put down on the ground. Eden, Dean, and Castiel seated themselves on the couch, and Noah sat down on the floor to play with Daniel. There was a box with Lego toys in one of the cupboards in the big cabinet, and Noah spread them out on the floor so that he and Daniel could play. They were big Lego bricks, the kind that babies couldn’t swallow. Daniel loved putting the bricks together, but he loved it even more to tear them apart. Bella lay down next to them, watching them play and sometimes stole one of the bricks which made Daniel whine in protest and try to grab it back.  
  
Eden smiled fondly as she watched Noah and Daniel play on the floor, and how eager Daniel was to try to talk to Noah even though he stumbled on the words all the time.  
  
“Oh, how is Lily doing after that incident with her vandalized room? I didn’t hear anything more about it,” Eden asked, frowning in concern for her sister.  
  
“The police or college haven’t found the ones who did it yet, but she and Isabella got a new room now,” Dean explained. “From what I could tell from our last conversation with her, Lily was still pretty freaked out…”  
  
“No shit! I would be too!”  
  
“I think she is doing better now. Tony is looking after her,” Castiel said, smiling softly. “But I am more curious right now about that good news that you had for us?”  
  
Everyone except Daniel turned to look curiously at Eden now, and she blushed a bit under their gazes.  
  
“Well,” she started, leaning back into the couch a bit. She was sitting on the side of the couch where her back faced the wall, while Dean and Castiel were seated with their back facing the kitchen. She smiled between her parents and Noah on the floor before saying, “Jason and I are expecting our second baby now.”  
  
Their eyes went wide with surprise.  
  
“Oh, that’s wonderful! Congratulations,” Castiel smiled, flaring his wings happily although they were pressed into the couch. He had kind of suspected it since he and Dean had babysat Daniel for four days in November, and Jo had also been babysitting, which could indicate that Eden and Jason had needed to be alone for a week to go through Eden’s heat. He hadn’t asked her about it though.  
  
“Thanks,” Eden blushed, smiling when Castiel leaned over and hugged her.  
  
“Yeah, congratulations!” Noah grinned from the floor.  
  
Eden thanked him, and she smiled at Castiel as the angel pulled back from the hug. Dean got up and went over to her, grinning all over his face and leaned down to hug her.  
  
“That’s great news. Congratulations. I’m so happy for my little girl,” Dean grinned, hugging her tightly and kissed her cheek.  
  
Eden smiled shyly up at him after they pulled back. “Thanks, dad. But I’m not that little anymore.”  
  
“What are you talking about? All my kids are little to me, and you’re no exception.”  
  
“I think Adrian is an exception, though…”  
  
“Well, he’s an alpha… that’s different.”  
  
Castiel and Eden both rolled their eyes at that, and Dean sat down next to Castiel again.  
  
Noah couldn’t stop grinning. He was happy for Eden that she and Jason were having another baby – it meant that they were happy and that things were going well between them. He was brought out of his thoughts when Daniel crawled forward and slapped his knee as Noah was cross-legged in front of him, and Noah immediately looked at him.  
  
“What are you hitting me for, silly?” Noah frowned at him, scowling softly when Daniel just laughed in response and crawled up into his lap. “Uff!” Noah exclaimed when he felt the weight of the toddler on his legs, and Daniel steadied himself against him with his hands on Noah’s chest as he stood up on top of his legs. The toddler cooed softly, staring at Noah’s wings with interest and reached out to touch. “No, no! That hurts.” Noah quickly grabbed a hold of both of Daniel’s hands and balanced him while the toddler had his feet planted on his thighs. It hurt a bit, but Noah could handle it.  
  
Daniel whined in protest, sobbing when he didn’t get to touch Noah’s wings like he wanted to, and Noah gently shushed him. Bella got up and nosed at Daniel curiously, but the toddler was still a bit upset.  
  
Eventually Noah gave in. “Okay, you can touch, but only very briefly, okay?” He let go of Daniel’s hands and made him sit down so that he couldn’t reach up too high and touch his wing bone. He watched as his nephew cooed happily and reached behind him to touch his feathers. Noah flinched a bit at the touch and let out a soft gasp since he wasn’t used to having his wing touched. As long as Daniel was this young there was nothing wrong with him touching Noah’s feathers, as long as he didn’t touch the sensitive wing bone, his oil glands, or the base of his wings.  
  
“Be careful; he likes to pull,” Eden warned him with a chuckle.  
  
Noah prayed to god that he wouldn’t, and he looked at Daniel’s curious and fascinated face while the toddler brushed his hand through his feathers. Bella was nosing at Daniel’s exposed wings, but the toddler’s attention was still entirely on Noah’s wings.  
  
“Tea-tar,” Daniel spoke, grinning eagerly as he ran his small hand through the somewhat rough feathers.  
  
Dean and Castiel frowned, trying to figure out what Daniel was saying, and Eden laughed.  
  
“I found out that ‘tea-tar’ means feather,” she explained, watching fondly as her son interacted with Noah and seemed to be very interested in him. Daniel had always liked Noah because the submissive always took time to sit down and play with him.  
  
“Ah. Well, it kinda makes sense,” Dean shrugged, watching Daniel and Noah with a warm smile.  
  
When Noah was no longer comfortable with it, he gently grabbed Daniel’s hand and told him it was enough for now. Daniel protested a bit at first before sitting down in Noah’s lap and leaned forward to get the Legos from the floor to play with them in Noah’s lap.  
  
“Look! Lego staars,” Daniel said, showing Noah some Legos that were formed a bit like stairs.  
  
“Yes, Lego stairs. Should we make it bigger?” Noah smiled. Daniel nodded eagerly and Noah helped him expand the stairs made of Lego.  
  
Castiel smiled. “They get along well.”  
  
“Yeah,” Eden smiled. “You’re gonna be a good mom someday, Noah,” she told him.  
  
Noah blushed like mad and stared down at his nephew who was cooing contently in his lap and was murmuring words that Noah couldn’t really interpret all of.  
  
“Whoa, hold your horses; he’s only 15,” Dean protested.  
  
Eden rolled her eyes. “Well, he’s not gonna be 15 forever, dad.”  
  


 

***

  
  
Castiel and Eden helped each other make dinner that night, and they talked a bit about all the angel/demon violence going on lately and how things were at their work.  
  
They watched the news at 7:30pm and the news reporter said that the police were advising all angel/demon couples to be careful when walking around in public together since there had been an increase in attacks lately.  
  
Castiel was spooked. He no longer felt safe in his own house.  
  
“I don’t want Noah being home alone in the afternoons anymore,” Castiel announced after the news had ended.  
  
Dean blinked at him from where they were sitting next to each other on the couch.  
  
“What? But where else am I supposed to go?” Noah asked, staring between his parents in worry from where he was seated next to Eden on the other side of the couch. Daniel was on Eden’s lap now and he seemed to be sleepy already.  
  
Castiel looked at him. “I don’t know. Either go home with Christie or Abby, stay in the school library, or find some kind of activity to attend after school. I do not feel safe knowing that you are home all by yourself when there is a creepy angel circling our house.”  
  
“Yeah, it is pretty unsettling that the guy is staring at the house like that,” Eden agreed, having heard about it earlier.  
  
“Don’t you think you’re overreacting, Cas?” Dean argued.  
  
Castiel sent him a sharp glare. “Tell me that the day that that angel breaks in here and hurts Noah while he’s alone,” he growled.  
  
“I suppose I could go with Abby and Christie home, but I can’t do it every day…” Noah murmured.  
  
“You’re definitely not going with Jayden home unless his parents are there,” Dean growled immediately.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel groused, scowling at him. Noah’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed.  
  
Eden looked between them in surprise. “Oh, you’ve made friends with that guy now?” she asked, looking at Noah. Daniel was sitting on her lap and staring at Bella who was lying under the table with her chew toy.  
  
Noah nodded. “Yeah, we’re friends.” He smiled a bit at that.  
  
“Either way, I don’t want you being home alone for now,” Castiel insisted. He looked at Eden then. “And I want you to be careful too, especially now that you are with child. I’m not sure how racists would react to that…”  
  
Eden nodded in understanding. “Of course. I’m always careful, papa, and I’m barley ever alone.”  
  
Daniel suddenly wriggled himself out of Eden’s arms and lap and crawled over to Castiel to sit on his lap instead, making them chuckle at him.  
  
“Gramma?” Daniel asked, sitting on Castiel and looking up at him. “I has milk?”  
  
“Do you want to drink some milk, sweetie?” Castiel asked. Daniel nodded and the angel smiled. “Of course you can have some.” He looked at Dean who got the hint and got up to get some milk from the fridge since Cas couldn’t move at the moment.  
  
Eden chuckled fondly at her son. “You are so spoiled, Daniel; everyone lets you sit on their lap.”  
  
Daniel just looked at her before yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily, leaning into Castiel’s body until Dean returned with a cup of milk for him.  
  
“I wonder if you will have a girl or a boy next,” Noah said, staring at Eden’s stomach curiously.  
  
Eden smiled and placed her hand on her abdomen. “I don’t know yet. I’m hoping it’s a girl, and so does Jason. But Daniel says he wants a brother.”  
  
“Want no screamin’ gurl,” Daniel murmured with a pout, and the others had to strain themselves a bit to make out his words.  
  
Dean laughed. “There’s nothing wrong with girls, Danny. Your mom is a girl too.”  
  
“Yes, and little boys scream as much as little girls do,” Castiel chuckled.  
  
Daniel still looked unconvinced and was pouting a bit, and Eden rolled her eyes fondly at him.  
  


 

***

  
  
After Daniel had been put to bed and it had gotten kind of late, Noah finally retreated to his bedroom and said goodnight to his parents and Eden.  
  
He placed himself on his stomach on his bed with his laptop in front of him, and hummed absently as he browsed through some websites. His phone suddenly buzzed on the bed next to him, and Noah frowned before picking it up and looked at the text message he had received. His frown deepened when he saw it was from Jayden, and the text simply said _‘absdfgkj’,_ like he had just slid his finger across the qwerty keyboard on his phone.  
  
Noah was completely puzzled by that and wondered if Jayden was screwing with him, until suddenly his phone buzzed again with a new text message.  
  
 _ **Jayden** : ah, I’m so sorry about that! my sister got a hold of my phone. she’s a naughty brat sometimes. sorry for the disturbance._  
  
Noah chuckled and bent his knees as he lay on the bed so that his feet were up in the air. He entwined his feet and flared his wings as he grinned at the text before writing a reply.  
  
 _ **Noah** : That’s ok, I wasn’t asleep yet :) Shouldn’t your sister be sleeping now? It’s 9:30. _  
  
He waited for two minutes until he got a reply.  
  
 _ **Jayden** : yes, she should, but she came into my room because she couldnt sleep and then got a hold of my phone. funny thing she chose your name in the list of my contacts…_  
  
Noah stared at the message and bit his lip as he considered an answer. He felt a little bold as he wrote:  
  
 _ **Noah** : I must have an appealing name then :)_  
  
After he had sent the message he immediately felt stupid for it, cursing himself and wished he could take it back. He buried his face in the sheets of the bed and waited anxiously for the reply. His phone vibrated again and Noah lifted his head to look at the message.  
  
 _ **Jayden** : haha, yes, you really do ;) but I like your name, it’s cute. I gotta tuck Laura in now, so see you tomorrow. Good night :-)_  
  
Noah blushed like mad when he read the part about his name, and his wings flared shyly behind him. He quickly wrote ‘Good night’ to Jayden before putting away his phone and laptop to get dressed for bed.  
  
The comment about his name stuck to his mind for longer than it probably should have, and Noah felt a weird excitement in his lower stomach as he lay down and went to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to refer to Connor/Jayden as ‘Jayden’ since that’s what he prefers to be called anyway, and it’s confusing if I refer to him as Connor when everyone calls him Jayden. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter – there will be lots more of Jayden/Noah coming :)
> 
> I feel kind of weird when saying this, but I wanted to ask my readers what you would think of me writing Noah’s first time pleasuring himself? I’m going to write his first time having sex at some point (like I did with Eden), but I thought it could also be interesting to see a young submissive exploring his body and his thoughts about a certain person for the first time. Noah would be almost 16 when I write it (IF I do), and the scene would be small and not in too much detail. I’ve got at least 2 people who wouldn’t mind it, but I don’t know what most of my other loyal readers think of it. I know it’s a Destiel story but the kids are an integrated part of it now, so I wouldn’t mind writing that scene. Just wondering what your thoughts are – and if you are against it, I would appreciate you not flaming me when telling me so.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading :)


	75. Chapter 75

**January 2042 (Castiel is 52, Dean is 54, Eden is 28, Adrian is 25, the twins are 21, Noah is 15 (almost 16), Jayden is 17, Jason is 29, Daniel is 2 (almost 3), Natalie is 24, Tony is 21 years old).**  
  
Over the next few days Noah noticed a change in the behavior between Jayden and his friends. They seemed less close now, and he would sometimes catch them snapping at each other because Jayden’s friends were insisting that Jayden should stop being around Noah, but Jayden kept refusing to listen to them and told them to back off. Now Jayden’s friends were beginning to distance themselves a bit from Jayden, especially when they spotted him talking to Noah, and Noah didn’t feel very good about that. He didn’t want to come between Jayden and his friends and teammates.  
  
Noah knew that rumors were starting to spread about him and Jayden sleeping together. Some thought they were romantically involved while others just thought that Noah was Jayden’s little fuck toy. Noah tried not to pay them any attention, and he tried to hide the blush that appeared on his cheeks whenever he heard about the rumors.  
  
It was Friday and it was Dean’s 54th birthday. They had celebrated it a bit in the morning with breakfast and candles on the table, and when they were coming home later Castiel was planning on baking Dean’s favorite apple pie. Adrian, Natalie, Lily, Tony, Isaac, and Eden and her little family were coming by later to celebrate Dean’s birthday, and Noah was looking forward to seeing them all again.  
  
Noah was getting his books from his locker along with Abby and Christie in the morning, like they always did together, when suddenly a gang of four girls surrounded them. Noah turned around and blinked at them in bewilderment, and instantly became wary when he saw them crossing their arms in front of their chests while glaring at him. He knew three of them from his P.E. and math classes, and they were the kind of girls that the jocks dated.  
  
“What do you want?” Abby asked them, sneering at the girls because she didn’t like that snobby kind of girls who wore short skirts and practically flashed their boobs to get some attention from the males. It was okay that some girls wore short skirts and so on, but these girls only did it to get better points with the jocks and thought they were sexier and better than everyone else.  
  
The demon girl at the front spared Abby and Christie an uninterested look before glaring back at Noah. “I want this little cockroach to stay the hell away from Jayden, that’s all.” The two human girls and demon/human hybrid behind her nodded in agreement.  
  
Noah blinked at her, completely baffled. “What?”  
  
“Don’t play stupid!” the girl – who was named Allison – sneered at him. “Jayden’s been fucking you, hasn’t he? Do you have any idea how many arguments and fights that has led to in the football team? Not to mention that you don’t deserve Jayden; he’s better off without such a freak like you!”  
  
“Yeah, I was so close to getting with him once and he totally turned me down… He wouldn’t have if it weren’t for you,” the human girl Cassandra snapped at him.  
  
Noah stared back at them with wide eyes. He hadn’t expected to be approached by a bunch of pissed off high school girls like this just because he and Jayden were friends.  
  
Abby growled and stepped forward. “Leave him the fuck alone, you bitches!” Christie stepped forward too, although she wasn’t as confident as Abby was.  
  
“Stay out of this!” Allison snapped back at her.  
  
“Um, I think Jayden can hang out with whoever he wants. It’s not really your concern,” Noah argued.  
  
“Jocks don’t hang out with freak losers like you!” Allison spat.  
  
Noah’s face hardened as he glared back at her. “No, apparently they hang out with brainless whores like you…” he muttered, staring her right into the eyes.  
  
Allison and her friends reeled back at that; they hadn’t expected that at all. Abby and Christie grinned proudly and watched the girls’ reactions with satisfaction.  
  
“ _You’re_ the whore here!” Allison roared in rage and went forward to grab Noah by the front of his shirt.  
  
Noah responded by grabbing the hand that she was grasping his shirt with and dug his nails into her skin, making her cry out and pull her hand back fast. It was an instinctive move in reaction to him feeling threatened, and he was quite surprised at himself although he didn’t let it show as he glared back at her shocked face.  
  
Allison’s friends gasped and came forward to check on her hand, and Allison’s face soon changed into one of anger. “Freak!” she just spat at him before hurrying out of there with her friends, and few people in the corridor blinked at the scene in confusion before going back to their own business again.  
  
“Wow! You really showed that bitch!” Abby cheered, grinning proudly at Noah.  
  
“Yeah, she’s not gonna do that again anytime soon,” Christie grinned.  
  
“I don’t like girls like her…” Noah murmured and pushed his shoulder bag back in place when it was about to glide off his shoulder. He felt adrenaline pump through his body after what he had just done, and it felt good to have defended himself for once.  
  
“Me neither,” Abby said. “But I have the feeling that you’re gonna be meeting more girls like them… It doesn’t seem like the popular girls are happy that you’re stealing the attention of the school’s quarterback – especially not since you’re not exactly popular yourself…”  
  
“I do wonder why Jayden keeps hanging out with you even though his popularity is now at stake… He could end up being just as low as we are,” Christie spoke, speculating about it.  
  
Noah wondered a bit about that too, but it seemed that Jayden wasn’t the type of guy to do what others expected him to do if he didn’t want to, especially if said others didn’t really mean all that much to him. It was Noah’s impression that although Jayden hung out with his football teammates, partied with them, made jokes with them and so on, he didn’t consider them real friends for some reason.  


 

***

  
  
Noah met up with his friends again in the big lunch break, and they seated themselves at their usual spot in the far corner of the eastern cafeteria. Since after New Year a human boy named Mick had joined them since he didn’t really fit in anywhere and didn’t have many friends. He had some classes with Christie and they knew each other well, and she had offered him to sit with them so that he wouldn’t have to be alone. Noah didn’t mind; Mick seemed nice and he was sort of a shy guy like him.  
  
Noah had just started eating his lunch when Abby returned to the table after having bought something from the cantina.  
  
“Oh my god, you’re not gonna believe what I just heard,” Abby said, sitting down opposite from Noah. Noah was sitting next to Mick, and Abby and Christie sat on the other side.  
  
“What?” Christie prompted, curious.  
  
Abby glanced around before saying, “Jayden got thrown off the football team because his teammates don’t get along with him anymore.”  
  
Noah’s eyes widened in shocked surprise.  
  
“Whoa, really? That happened fast,” Christie said, blinking in surprise.  
  
“Apparently the coach kicked him out because most of the team wouldn’t listen to Jayden anymore – he’s the quarterback and is sort of the leader of the team, so it doesn’t work if his team isn’t cooperating with him,” Abby explained.  
  
Noah was shocked. He hadn’t thought that Jayden would end up getting kicked off his football team. He knew that the sport meant a lot to Jayden – Noah had seen him practice a few times and he could tell that Jayden enjoyed it. Guilt rose inside him now and his stomach tied up in knots with it.  
  
“All of that just because he’s hanging out with Noah?” Mick asked, equally shocked by the news.  
  
“Well, most of the football team is against angels and demons mating and despise angel/demon hybrids, and they’re convinced that Noah and Jayden have something intimate going on. Plus, it’s kinda bad that their quarterback is hanging out and defending someone who’s at the total bottom of the school’s hierarchy… they don’t really tolerate that,” Abby said, finally beginning to eat from her food now.  
  
“That’s fucked up,” Christie murmured.  
  

 

***

  
  
After lunch break Noah had English class with Jayden. He didn’t really know how to approach his friend after hearing that news from Abby. Jayden had to feel hurt and frustrated about it. He had not only been kicked out of his favorite sport, his friends – or teammates at least – had all turned against him now.  
  
Noah walked down the corridor, as usual ignoring people glaring at him even though he could sense that some people glared harder at him now than usual.  
  
Someone pushed hard into his shoulder, making Noah gasp and look back at the person.  
  
“Great work on splitting up our football team. Guess Jayden likes your ass better than his own team,” the demon guy sneered at him before walking away.  
  
Noah flinched slightly at that before walking the rest of the way to class.  
  
When he arrived he noticed that Jayden wasn’t in the classroom yet, but his three former jock friends were. The guys immediately stopped talking and glared up at Noah when he entered the room. Noah swallowed nervously when pretty much the whole class was looking at him now, and he quickly made his way over to the free seat on the window row.  
  
Someone coughed out the word ‘slut’ at him, making some of the others laugh, and Noah glared briefly at the guy before setting up his laptop and tried to tune everyone out. He was determined not to give them the satisfaction of showing them how much their comments bothered him.  
  
Suddenly there was tension among the others in class, and Noah looked up to see that Jayden had finally arrived. The alpha glared back at those who stared at him, and Noah was a little surprised when Jayden made his way over to him.  
  
“Can I sit with you?” Jayden asked, standing next to him and fidgeted a bit.  
  
Noah blinked and quickly pushed his laptop over to the seat next to him closest to the window, before moving over to the other chair so that Jayden could take the seat closest to the aisle. “Of course,” he replied as he moved over.  
  
“Thanks,” Jayden said, flashing him a brief smile before sitting down.  
  
“Yeah, go sit with that little cock slut of yours! I bet his ass is worth it!” Frank yelled over at Jayden, making the other jocks crack up. Some of the others in class laughed too while others – the few who didn’t care that Noah and Jayden were friends – just shook their heads and glared over at Frank.  
  
“Yeah, I bet he’s nice and tight,” Thomas snickered.  
  
Jayden tensed up at the comments, and Noah did too. He glanced at Jayden out of the corner of his eye and saw him clenching his jaw.  
  
Jayden then turned his body to face his former friends before sneering back, “Well, at least I’m not a narrow-minded asshole who sleeps with the school’s sluttiest girls. Don’t forget that both of you already got STDs.”  
  
Frank and Thomas’ faces went completely red with embarrassment when their classmates all laughed and the girls exclaimed ‘ewww’ in unison.  
  
Noah held his hand up to his mouth as he snickered, knowing that the fact that Frank and Thomas had STDs was not going to make it easy for them to get laid again anytime soon.  
  
Frank snarled and rose from his chair, but the teacher stepped into the room just then so he quickly sat back down in his chair again. Jayden and Frank glared each other down until Jayden turned his attention to the teacher instead.  
  
Noah felt a little self-conscious when sitting so close to Jayden. They never sat next to each other in class, so it was really strange but also kind of nice. As usual there was space between their wings to avoid their feathers touching, and Noah couldn’t help but stare at Jayden’s curling tail sometimes. Since he had grown up in a family where his father and all his siblings had tails, Noah could easily read Jayden’s tail’s movements as being agitated. He knew that Jayden was probably not happy with being thrown off his football team and now suddenly have his friends turn against him, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty about that.  
  
At one point one of the angel guys sitting behind them threw something at Noah’s head, but when Jayden noticed it he shot the guy a sharp glare and sharpened his wings slightly, making the other boy swallow nervously and back down immediately.  
  
They both noticed that most of their classmates were staring at them all the time and whispering about them when the teacher wasn’t paying attention, and it made them both uncomfortable. At the same time Noah felt more comfortable in English class than usual with Jayden sitting next to him.  
  
Class ended and Noah finally had weekend. Castiel still didn’t want him to be home alone so Noah had visited Abby on Tuesday and stayed in the school’s library on Wednesday and Thursday this week, and he intended to head to the library today as well. His parents would be picking him up in an hour and a half anyway.  
  
Everyone packed their stuff to leave, but Jayden seemed to take his time, obviously intent on staying behind with Noah in the classroom to talk. Noah had to save his files and write down some notes so he left his laptop on for now and waited for the others to leave. The jocks glared and sneered at them as they left, and Jayden glared back at them until they were no longer in the room.  
  
When everyone was gone, Noah pushed his laptop back and titled the screen down so that it wouldn’t distract him while talking to Jayden.  
  
Jayden sat back in the chair with crossed arms and spread legs, and he sighed deeply before straightening up a bit. “Well, I got kicked off the football team now… Like Justin said I would,” he muttered, breaking the silence between them.  
  
“I know. Abby told me,” Noah replied, glancing at Jayden who still wasn’t looking at him.  
  
Jayden ran a hand through his hair and exhaled in frustration. “Well, shit happens. If my team can’t stop being a bunch of immature, racist idiots then they’re not worth spending my time with.”  
  
“But this is still my fault… If it weren’t for me, then—”  
  
“No, no, no,” Jayden quickly said, finally turning his body to look at him. He caught Noah’s eyes and held his gaze stubbornly when saying, “This is _not_ your fault and I don’t blame you for it. I enjoy football, yes, and I had people to hang out with and party with, and I didn’t get sneered at in the corridors, but honestly all of that was just superficial bull crap. If my friends were real friends then they wouldn’t turn their backs on me or go against me for hanging out with you and for not being what they want me to be. Besides, all those social rules about jocks not being able to talk to those in the lower ‘hierarchy’ is fucking stupid. I’m so tired of those rules and of slutty girls who swarm up around me whenever they see me – they don’t even care _who_ am I anyway, only _what_ I am,” he murmured, glancing away. “Also, I, um, I enjoy your company a lot. At least _you_ don’t seem to care whether or not I’m popular and all that, and I feel more like I can be myself around you. I kinda like that…” He glanced at Noah from under his lashes and seemed to blush a bit when saying that.  
  
Noah blushed a bit too, but he felt a surge of joy inside of him when hearing Jayden say that. “But we don’t even know each other that well,” he pointed out.  
  
“No, but we’re starting to, and I think it’s going well. And I just feel a lot better in your company than I do with those popularity-freaks,” Jayden spoke, smiling a little as he looked at Noah.  
  
Noah’s cheeks reddened a bit again and a shy smile tugged at his lips. “I enjoy your company too, _Connor._ ” He added the last part to tease him and it totally worked – Jayden’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up.  
  
“Jeez.” Jayden groaned loudly and buried his head in his hands. “Not you too…” he complained, whining softly.  
  
Noah laughed, and he felt happy with himself when he saw Jayden cheer up and laugh a bit as well.  
  
The alpha turned to look at him with a smirk on his face. “I’m glad you’re beginning to get more comfortable around me and show the more playful side of yourself, but I really don’t like being called by that name…”  
  
“I think it’s a nice name, though.”  
  
The smile on Noah’s face was sincere, and it made Jayden blush a bit.  
  
Jayden coughed self-consciously. “Well, anyway, it seems like I’m gonna be hanging out with you more these days… if you don’t mind. There’s not much I can do about those silly rumors, but I can keep some of the bullies off us – at least if they get physical. They’re probably gonna harass us both now, though…”  
  
“I don’t mind you hanging out with me; you’re my friend, after all. I’m just sorry that you can’t play football anymore…”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Jayden said and smiled at Noah. “And I was actually thinking of taking up another sport instead, since I really wanna do something in my spare time and stay in shape.”  
  
“My papa says I should do some activities too since he doesn’t want me staying home alone in the afternoons anymore… There’s some creepy guy stalking our house, and we think he’s one of those racists who wants to hurt angel/demon couples…” Noah murmured.  
  
“Really?” Jayden’s eyes widened in shock. “That sounds messed up. I can understand why your mother doesn’t want you to be alone.” There was a small pause. “Well, I was thinking of taking up swimming actually, and I think you might like it too.”  
  
Noah blinked at him in surprise. “Swimming? Hmm, I think that might be one of the sports that is most appealing to me… But I don’t wanna attend it alone.” The thought of attending some sport all by himself scared Noah a bit since he wasn’t very good at mingling with strangers – especially if he was supposed to be half naked in front of them. He felt more comfortable if he had someone around him who was a friend or family member.  
  
“Well, if you want we could go there together?”  
  
Noah stared back at him, eyes wide, and considered it for a moment. “Um, maybe. I do enjoy swimming…” Dean and Castiel had taken him and his siblings to water parks once or twice, and Adrian had taught him the basics of swimming. Noah liked the water, but he was still a bit uncomfortable being almost naked in front of strangers.  
  
Jayden flashed him a wide smile. “The local swim center is not far from here, and the prices are reasonable. We could just go swimming there in our spare time a few times a week. I kinda don’t wanna attend the swim team here after what happened in my football team; I know those guys have a problem with me as well… Anyway, try talking with your parents about it and let me know what you decide.”  
  
“Okay,” Noah replied, smiling. He flinched when there was a noise from his laptop all of sudden, and it took him a few seconds to register that someone was video calling him on Skype. His eyes widened at that. His laptop automatically signed into Skype whenever he turned it on, and he usually had the sound switched off during classes but he seemed to have forgotten it today. He reached forward and opened his screen, seeing that it was Isaac who was calling him.  
  
“Who’s calling?” Jayden asked curiously, leaning closer to peek at Isaac’s profile picture. The image was a photo of Isaac making a funny face at some college party, and it was a very close close-up which made him look completely goofy.  
  
“My brother Isaac,” Noah murmured, blushing in embarrassment when Jayden snickered at the image. He hesitated a bit with picking up – both because he hated video calls, and because Jayden was sitting right next to him. “Uh…”  
  
Jayden chuckled. “Just pick up the call; I don’t mind.” He leaned back in his chair and watched as Noah finally accepted the video call.  
  
As soon as Noah had accepted the call, Isaac’s face turned up on the screen – except that he was leaning right up in front of the webcam and was staring into it and opening his mouth in front of it, making Noah grimace and hate his life because Jayden was watching it too.  
  
“Isaac!” Noah scolded him, groaning in embarrassment and sank down into his chair.  
  
Jayden laughed out, finding it very amusing to watch.  
  
 _“Oh, hey there, Noah, I didn’t notice that you had picked up my call yet,”_ Isaac grinned and leaned back. His eyes widened when he could see Jayden’s shoulder, arm, and wing even though the demon was trying to lean away to get out of the picture. _“Whoa, who’s sitting next to you?”_  
  
“Um, that’s Jayden,” Noah said, glancing at Jayden who leaned closer now that he had been busted anyway.  
  
“Hi,” Jayden said, waving his hand at the screen.  
  
 _“Holy shit, are you dating him now, Noah?!”_ Isaac blurted.  
  
“What?! No!” Noah denied immediately, blushing so hard that his face felt really warm. “He was sitting next to me in class, which just ended.”  
  
 _“Oh that’s too bad, ‘cause he’s a real hottie! Like, holy_ shit _he’s hot! If you’re not fucking him then I might,”_ Isaac grinned, laughing when Noah looked like he couldn’t blush any harder.  
  
Jayden just chuckled in amusement, looking at Noah in sympathy when the submissive looked very uncomfortable all of sudden and like he just wanted to hide.  
  
“Why are you calling me?” Noah muttered once he was able to speak again after being so embarrassed. He glared at Isaac through the screen.  
  
 _“’Cause I saw you were online and I need to talk to you,”_ Isaac said. He glanced around his dorm room, and Noah could hear that Isaac’s roommate Jack seemed to be in there was all. Isaac looked back at the screen again. _“So, uh, today is dad’s birthday and he’s picking Lily and me up in less than two hours, and I forgot to buy a present!”_ He quickly cut Noah off when his brother was about to speak, _“Yeah, yeah, I know: I’m forgetful and stupid, I know that.”_ He rolled his eyes before continuing. _“So, what does dad want for his birthday? Do you know?”_  
  
Jayden watched quietly as Noah began telling Isaac about some movie that Dean wanted, and Isaac nodded and wrote down some notes. The alpha smiled absently as he watched them interact through the screen, and he enjoyed watching how Noah was when he was talking to a sibling. He liked to see the parts of Noah that the submissive didn’t show when he was at school.  
  
 _“Cool, I’ll go buy him that movie then,”_ Isaac spoke after Noah had answered his question. _“So, I’ll leave you alone with that alpha hottie again…”_ He gave Noah a suggestive wink through the screen and laughed when Noah squirmed in embarrassment. _“See ya later, squirt.”_  
  
“Yes, I’ll see you later,” Noah said, ending the call and closed down his laptop before leaning back with a heavy sigh. Jayden chuckled next to him, and Noah cast him a brief glance. “I’m sorry… Isaac is always embarrassing.”  
  
Jayden laughed softly. “No problem. He reminds me a lot of that uncle of yours, Gabriel Novak. At least from the interviews that I’ve seen with him.”  
  
“Yes, Gabriel is Isaac’s big idol, and our uncle taught him pretty much all the pranks he knows…”  
  
Jayden threw his head back and laughed at that.  
  
They got up from their chairs and packed the rest of their stuff. Jayden had to head home soon but he followed Noah over to the library where Noah intended to do some homework until he was picked up later. The library was pretty much empty, and the librarian was putting books back into place so Noah would be safe from bullies there.  
  
Just as they arrived outside the library, a beta and an alpha demon suddenly showed up in front of them. Noah recognized them from P.E. class – they were some of Jayden’s buddies, but not jocks.  
  
Jayden immediately got in front of him, spreading his wings slightly in a wary gesture as he stared at the two guys in front of them. Noah felt a surge of something inside him when he saw Jayden getting in front of him like that to protect him.  
  
“Whoa,” the alpha – Rick – exclaimed, holding up his hands to show that he wasn’t a threat. “We’re not here to throw the same shit at you as the others, man. We’re not racists and we don’t care who you hang out with.”  
  
The beta, who was named Chris, nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we’re still your buddies.”  
  
Jayden immediately folded his wings behind his back again and visibly relaxed. “Sorry. I haven’t exactly been on a good terms with everyone these days…” He gave them a friendly smile after that and was relieved that at least two of his former buddies were still talking to him.  
  
Rick smiled. “No problem.” He and Chris turned to look at Noah now, who was eyeing them somewhat warily. “Hey, Noah,” Rick greeted him with a smile.  
  
Noah was slightly surprised to be greeted so friendly by Rick and Chris, but he hadn’t actually spoken to them before or really paid them any attention, so he had never known if they were racists or not. “Hi,” he replied, smiling back at them.  
  
“It really sucks that so many people are racist when it comes to angels and demons mating…” Chris began, looking at Noah. “I mean, I kinda get why they think it’s wrong, but there’s no proof that it makes the genes all bad. Besides, I slept with an angel/human hybrid girl once, and that was an interesting experience…” He smirked at that, making Jayden chuckle and Rick roll his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, I remember that story. She almost killed you for forgetting the condom,” Jayden chuckled.  
  
Chris groaned at that. “It was my bad. But _goddamn_ she was sexy when she was mad,” he grinned.  
  
Noah shifted awkwardly, finding it weird and awkward to listen to three of them talking about sexual partners now.  
  
“Your gross talk is making Noah uncomfortable,” Rick said, giving Chris an accusing glare before looking at Noah. “If anyone harasses you and Jayden we’ll gladly help kick their asses.” Chris nodded in agreement, and Noah chuckled shyly.  
  
Jayden laughed. “Thanks, guys. But I think I can handle most of them myself.”  
  
“Of course you can; you’re one of the strongest alphas on this school. Right after me, of course,” Rick smirked.  
  
Jayden snorted and shoved him playfully, and the three demons bumped fists as they said goodbye. Chris and Rick nodded their goodbyes at Noah before disappearing down the corridor, and Jayden and Noah were left standing alone in front of the library.  
  
Noah smiled up at Jayden. “I’m glad that you still appear to have some friends.”  
  
Jayden grinned at him. “Yeah, me too. Chris and Rick are cool, even though I only have two classes with them. I think you’d like them.”  
  
Noah just smiled and stared at his feet a bit until Jayden broke the silence.  
  
“So… see you on Monday. Hopefully they won’t give us a too hard time.”  
  
Noah nodded. “Yeah, see you.”  
  
They smiled at each other for a few seconds until Jayden turned and walked down the corridor. Noah stared at Jayden’s wings and his broad shoulders until the demon was out of his sight, before he finally sat down at a table and began doing his homework while waiting for Dean and Castiel to pick him up.  
  

 

***

  
  
Since it was Dean’s birthday they picked up the twins on the way home, and Adrian and Natalie were coming later that night from L.A. Eden, Jason, and Daniel were also coming, and they would be there soon.  
  
When they came home in the Tahoe they were shocked to see that the white fence outside their house had been sprayed on with red paint.  
  
Dean quickly parked the car in front of the garage and stormed out to go down and inspect the fence. He growled as he looked at the vandalism, and his wings sharpened and spread out aggressively. Castiel followed him and gasped when he saw it up close.  
  
“It was probably that creepy-ass stalker,” Dean growled. “When I find him I’ll tear his lungs out!”  
  
Isaac, Noah, Lily, and Tony went over to see too, and Lily and Noah were pretty freaked out by it.  
  
“Dean, I don’t like this…” Castiel said, trembling in fear now. Someone had vandalized their property – sending them a message. What would that person do next? Castiel was too scared to even think about that; he feared for his family’s wellbeing now.  
  
“Oh my god… That is so unsettling,” Lily said, shivering. Tony stood next to her and rubbed her arm for comfort, brushing their wings together. Lily was very paranoid about racists ever since someone had broken into her room and vandalized it. The culprit hadn’t been caught yet but the police had found some good fingerprints and were confident they would catch the guy sooner or later.  
  
Noah didn’t feel comfortable either, and he took a few steps back in shock. His eyes suddenly caught something on the mailbox. “Uh, dad? Someone wrote on the mailbox too…” he said.  
  
Dean immediately came over to see, as did the others, and they all stared at the black writing saying _‘Not pure’._ ‘Not pure’ was what the Pure Bloods group had encouraged people to write on angel/demon’s houses in order to send them a message, so there was no doubt that whoever had done it had been inspired by that group.  
  
“That is fucked up, man!” Isaac exclaimed, and was starting to feel pretty scared too it even though he would never admit it.  
  
Dean growled again, and Noah stepped back when he saw his father’s feathers sharpen to the point that they were like knives.  
  
Castiel was almost panicking now, and Lily came over to rub comforting circles into his shoulder which relaxed the angel a bit.  
  
They all looked up when Mrs. Tran approached them. She was older now, with grey hairs and wrinkles, but she still had her usual spirit.  
  
“I see you finally noticed that mess as well,” Linda said, glaring at the vandalism like it offended her. “Unfortunately I didn’t see who did it, but right before I noticed it I saw that angel guy again who’s always lingering around your house lately. Well, I’m pretty sure it was him but he wore a ski mask… And there was another guy with him. An alpha angel I think…”  
  
Dean growled. “Thanks, Linda. I’m gonna report this to the police and hope they aren’t being racist too.”  
  
“Just call Jody; she’s not a racist,” Isaac reminded him. “And she promised she’d help you if you needed it, after she hit me with her car and all that…”  
  
“Yeah, hopefully she can find out who that guy is and collect some evidence on him. I’ll call her tomorrow; tonight is for family,” Dean murmured. He looked at the painted fence again and sighed heavily. “Damnit, I just repainted it last summer…”  
  
“You still have some paint left, right? Just use that. Adrian and I can probably help you paint it – then I get to splash paint on Adrian again,” Isaac told him, grinning at the last part.  
  
They rolled their eyes and laughed at him, and Castiel was glad that Isaac’s funny little remark could help him get in a better mood again.  
  

 

***

  
  
Eden and Jason arrived at the house with Daniel at 4:50, and at 5:45 Adrian and Natalie arrived. They too were pretty shocked to see the vandalism and were worried that something more serious could happen soon.  
  
Everyone had brought presents for Dean, and Castiel rolled his eyes fondly when the demon grinned like an excited child when he sat down to open them. They had bought him various things such as movies, socks, shirts, a gift card to a men’s clothing store, a tool kit since his other one was old and a few items were missing, and some bed sheets.  
  
The kids had watched with happy smiles as Dean kept being very affectionate with Cas as they sat on the couch; brushing wings, touching his leg with his tail, putting his hand on the angel’s thigh, and kissing his cheek once or twice. Although Castiel enjoyed the attention, he was a bit self-conscious when it happened in front of their children who were watching them.  
  
Afterwards they got up from the couch again, and Eden finally broke the news to her siblings that she and Jason were expecting another baby. They gasped in surprise and immediately came over to congratulate her and Jason.  
  
Natalie’s eyes lit up as she approached Eden after hearing the news. “Oh, that’s so nice,” she grinned and hugged Eden. “Then we’re probably due around the same time.”  
  
Eden frowned and slowly pulled away from the hug, eyeing Natalie up and down with wide eyes. “Wait… Does that mean…?”  
  
Natalie just smiled and Adrian scratched the back of his neck shyly while everyone gasped in surprise.  
  
“You’re having a baby too?!” Isaac blurted, gaping at them.  
  
Natalie smiled back over at Adrian and put a hand on her still flat stomach. “Yep, we’re gonna have a baby too. In July.”  
  
Dean and Castiel were stunned, and there were loud cheers and gasps in the room.  
  
Daniel was still sitting on the couch, playing with some toys with Bella sitting on the floor next to him, and he wasn’t paying all that much attention to them.  
  
“Oh, that’s so awesome! Congratulations!” Eden beamed, pulling Natalie into another hug before going over to hug her little brother as well, grinning when she held Adrian tight.  
  
“Oh wow, total baby boom in here,” Tony remarked, smiling as he saw everyone being happy. He looked at Lily who was super excited and was almost teary with joy now.  
  
Castiel smiled up at Dean who turned to smile back down at him, and they grabbed each other’s hand and entwined their fingers before going over to congratulate them.  
  
Adrian blushed a bit when Castiel pulled him down into a tight, proud hug, and the young alpha returned it, briefly closing his eyes at his papa’s familiar scent.  
  
“Congratulations, Adrian. I’m so glad that you have found such a wonderful mate and will soon have a family of your own,” Castiel smiled, holding his oldest son tight and sighed happily. He missed Adrian every day and always looked forward to whenever his son would come over to visit.  
  
“Thanks, papa,” Adrian smiled, squeezing him before pulling back.  
  
Castiel smiled up at him and cupped his cheek briefly before going over to hug Natalie.  
  
Dean grinned proudly at Adrian as he stepped up in front of him. “That’s the greatest news I could have gotten on my birthday. I’m happy for you, son.” He pulled him into a tight hug and entwined their tails, and Adrian smiled and returned it.  
  
Noah smiled at everyone, flaring his wings happily at the great news. He had already hugged Natalie to congratulate her, and he waited until Dean had pulled away before going over to Adrian.  
  
“I’m glad that you’ve found Natalie and that you’re having a baby. I know you’ll be a good dad, Adrian,” Noah smiled.  
  
Adrian grinned and ruffled Noah’s hair affectionately. “You think so? Thanks, Noah.” He smiled and pulled his youngest sibling into a hug, and Noah grinned and rested his head on his big brother’s chest. Noah laughed and squirmed his way out of Adrian’s hold when the alpha tickled him a bit.  
  
“Stop it! You’re like Isaac now,” Noah said, still laughing from the tickling.  
  
Adrian laughed. “Isaac is ten times worse than me.”  
  
“You mean I’m the _master!_ ” Isaac corrected him from where he was standing over by Eden, Jason, and Lily.  
  
“Yeah, whatever,” Adrian chuckled.  
  
Eden grinned at Natalie in excitement. “This is so exciting! We get to be pregnant together.”  
  
Natalie smiled. “Yeah, it’s quite a coincidence. But this is your second time, and this is my first time, so I’m probably more nervous than you are…”  
  
“Oh, you’ll be fine. You’re a strong girl after all,” Eden said, smiling at her sister-in-law. The two of them got along well even though they didn’t see each other often.  
  
“I guess you can give her some advice and stuff,” Jason spoke, standing next to Eden with his arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
“Oh, of course!” Eden said, looking back at Natalie. “Just ask me anything.”  
  
“Thanks. I will,” Natalie chuckled, grateful for Eden’s offer.  
  
Isaac glanced between all them with a happy smile, his tail curling next to him as he watched them. Then he turned to look at Lily who was standing next to him with Tony’s arm around her waist. “I think Lily is next in the line to have babies…” he smirked.  
  
“Or maybe it’s you – you’re four minutes older than me!” Lily reminded him, trying not to blush at her twin’s comment.  
  
“But you’ve got a boyfriend and I don’t!” Isaac argued. “Uh, not that I could have a biological kid with a boyfriend unless it was a submissive anyway, but you get my point.”  
  
“I seriously wonder when Isaac is gonna have his first long-term relationship… So far he’s only had one-night stands,” Adrian murmured.  
  
“Oh, he was seeing some girl several times at one point… Like, almost every night for two months,” Lily spoke.  
  
“Two months? Wow,” Dean chuckled.  
  
“Shut up! I’m not ready for commitment yet, is that a problem?” Isaac grumbled, crossing his arms and sulking a bit.  
  
Castiel chuckled fondly. “Of course it isn’t. You will find someone to commit yourself to when you are ready.”  
  
“Thanks… At least papa understands me,” Isaac murmured.  
  
Lily chuckled at him and ruffled his hair with affection, making Isaac shy away from her hand fast and then grab her arm, threatening to ‘eat’ her. Lily laughed and fought against him to make him let go, and they ended up in a smaller physical fight when Isaac refused to let go of her.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes while the others laughed. “You are such children,” he murmured, hopelessly.  
  
The others laughed at that, and Isaac finally let go of his twin. Then he grinned at her and suddenly pulled at her arm, making Lily stumble into him with a small yelp before Isaac placed a small, affectionate kiss on her temple. The loving gesture ended with a teasing slap on Lily’s ass, who barely had time to recover from the surprise of her twin kissing her like that. She yelped again, jumping when Isaac slapped her rear.  
  
“Isaac, you ass!” Lily snapped at him, blushing all over as she shoved him away harshly and slapped him with her tail, and Tony laughed behind her. Isaac just laughed at her almost mockingly, making her glare at him. It was typical Isaac to ruin an otherwise sweet gesture by doing something as inappropriately and silly as slapping her rear.  
  
Eden crossed her arms and glared at Isaac. “And I thought you were being loving and sweet to her for once…”  
  
“I was!” Isaac argued, still laughing.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “You are unbelievable,” he muttered before going over to the kitchen to prepare dinner as well as making that apple pie for Dean.  
  
Dean’s eyes lit up when he saw his mate going over there. “You gonna make pie, Cas?” He grinned excitedly.  
  
“Of course; I always do for your birthday,” Castiel spoke, getting the ingredients ready.  
  
“Oh, let me help you, papa,” Eden offered and went over to him. Natalie and Lily followed, eager to help as well.  
  
Jason picked up Daniel when the boy came over and tugged at his pants, and Daniel made a pleased noise once he sat on his father’s arm.  
  
“And dad’s excited for pie like a kid is excited for Christmas,” Adrian chuckled, always finding Dean’s obsession with pie amusing.  
  
“Who doesn’t like pie? It’s the best thing in creation!” Dean argued. “Jeez, and I thought I had raised my kids well.”  
  
The others laughed at that until Isaac suddenly turned his attention to Noah.  
  
“Why aren’t you cooking with the others? Don’t tell me you still suck at it?” Isaac asked, raising a brow at him.  
  
Noah stared at the floor and his feet, fidgeting slightly and slumping his wings.  
  
Adrian smiled and reached out to ruffle Noah’s hair. “It’s okay. Not everyone has a talent with cooking.”  
  
“But I’m supposed to be good at it, aren’t I?” Noah murmured, still not looking up. Just like females, submissives’ historical gender role involved cooking and taking care of their children. If an alpha mated with a submissive, he would expect him to be able to cook delicious meals, and Noah couldn’t really do that. He always screwed up when he tried cooking and just couldn’t get the taste right.  
  
“Hey, don’t pay attention to stereotypes,” Dean told him. “If you don’t have a talent for it, then you just don’t, and that’s it. You don’t even enjoy cooking that much, do you?”  
  
“Not really… I suck at it anyway,” Noah muttered.  
  
Adrian smiled and wrapped an arm around Noah’s shoulders, rubbing his leg with his tail. “Don’t worry about it. There’s no shame in not being good at it. Natalie isn’t all that talented either, and neither am I, but we manage anyway.”  
  
Dean, Tony, and Jason nodded at that, and Noah felt a little better.  
  
Daniel was put down on the ground again and he eagerly ran over to Noah, bumping right into him on purpose and laughed up at him. Noah chuckled down at him, and the boy then grabbed his hand and began leading him out into the entrance hall to the stairs since Daniel loved running up and down the stairs with Noah. Noah laughed when he realized his nephew’s intentions.  
  
“Aww, Noah is getting some mother-training,” Isaac snickered as Noah and Daniel walked past him. “I bet the father of your kids is gonna be that delicious demon I saw on your webcam today!”  
  
Noah blushed furiously and stopped in the doorway to the entrance hall to turned around and face him. “We’re _not_ together!” he denied, whining softly in embarrassment.  
  
“What ‘delicious demon’?” Adrian asked, frowning and looking between them.  
  
“Is it that Jayden guy?” Jason asked, busy petting Bella who was running between him and Tony mostly.  
  
“He’s a fucking _hottie,_ I can tell you that,” Isaac grinned at them.  
  
Dean groaned and crossed his arms in front of his chest while his tail shifted next to his leg in slight agitation. He was still very protective of Noah and he felt that Noah was still too young to be dating. He didn’t dislike Jayden as such but he just wasn’t comfortable with the thought that Noah might develop feelings for the guy.  
  
Noah stuck out his tongue at Isaac before going out to play with Daniel on the stairs.  
  

 

***

  
  
Castiel, Natalie, Eden, and Lily had fun cooking in the kitchen, and Castiel was glad that the girls helped him prepare all the food since there was so much to do. Natalie and Eden talked a lot about the babies they were expecting, and Castiel looked forward to two new extensions to the family. He could sense that Lily seemed a little jealous of her pregnant sister and sister-in-law, but that she was happy for them. Someday it would be her turn to have a baby as well.  
  
Dean went over to the window every now and then, keeping an eye on the street outside to see if there were any suspicious people lurking around, but he didn’t spot anything.  
  
The mood in the house was cheerful, although the vandalism and threat outside the house were always in the backs of their minds. The news at 7:30pm revealed that even more angel/demon couples had been attacked that week or had experienced some kind of harassment – especially when one of the individuals were alone. Angel/demon hybrids had also been assaulted, even though there were so few of them. It was unsettling for the family, and everyone knew that they shouldn’t walk around alone anymore.  
  
At 11:30pm Dean and Castiel retreated to the bedroom. It was a tradition for them to have sex whenever one of them had a birthday, and Dean’s tail had been curling with excitement for past half an hour.  
  
Castiel undressed in front of the bed, waiting for Dean to return to the bedroom after the demon had gone downstairs to get something. The angel took his time, pulling off his shirt and shaking his wings to straighten his feathers, and proceeded with taking off his pants. Since it was Dean’s birthday he would let Dean decide what kind of sex they would have tonight, and the anticipation of what Dean had come up with made Castiel rather excited. He could already feel his body tingling with arousal and his ass beginning to slick up. He quickly undressed completely and shielded his naked form with his wings when he heard someone open the door and enter the room. He was relieved it see it was just Dean.  
  
Dean flashed him a smug grin before closing and locking the door. He was holding a plate in his hand with the leftover pie and some whipped cream, and Castiel frowned when he saw it.  
  
“You wish to _eat_ now?” Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow at him and felt slightly disappointed.  
  
Dean laughed when he could see the disappointment on his face and how Cas’ wings slumped a bit. “No worries, I have something very special in mind for this pie and cream, and it involves you too.” He gave Cas a suggestive wink.  
  
Castiel suddenly understood, and a small shiver ran up his spine at that.  
  
Dean just smirked as he walked over and put the plate aside for a moment. “Just get on the bed, I’ll be right there.”  
  
The angel nodded and got up on the bed, pushing the blankets aside and sat down with his wings wrapped around himself while he watched Dean undress. He licked his lips when Dean’s muscled, naked frame was revealed to him and when he saw how hard his mate was already. Castiel’s own cock was hard as well, twitching a bit between his legs, but the angel didn’t touch himself. He wanted to wait for Dean.  
  
Once Dean was ready he crawled into bed, making Castiel lie down on his back and spread his wings out for him. The angel’s eyes widened nervously for a moment when he saw Dean pull out one of his ties in front of him, and Dean smirked when he saw his mate’s expression.  
  
A surge of arousal and thrill spread through Castiel’s body as Dean grabbed his wrists and forced his arms up over his head before tying his hands together. He struggled half-heartedly against the restraint and whimpered softly when he realized that his hands were useless now.  
  
Dean just smirked and leaned in to kiss him. Castiel tried to fight for dominance but Dean was vicious so the angel soon surrendered with a small moan and let Dean kiss him as hard and as deep as he pleased. The alpha growled, pleased, and grabbed Castiel by the hair while kissing him fiercely and biting his bottom lip playfully before pulling back.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel said, as if protesting that the demon had pulled away, and Dean’s cock twitched between his legs when he saw the angel’s lips all red and swollen from their kiss.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you,” Dean promised and moved over to grab the plate with the pie and whipped cream.  
  
Castiel writhed on the bed, watching intensely as Dean dipped a finger in the cream and then put that finger into his own mouth to lick it clean. It made the angel whine softly and his wings flare weakly where they were spread out on the bed, since the sight was downright sexy.  
  
Dean just sent him a lopsided grin before leaning over Castiel and began smearing pie and cream on his chest.  
  
Castiel grimaced a bit at the sticky feeling, but he couldn’t deny that it was pretty exciting, especially since he knew that Dean was going to clean the stuff off him soon with his tongue.  
  
The demon grinned when he saw the way Cas’ dick twitched when he smeared the food across the angel’s chest and then his stomach. He could tell that the little food kink turned Cas on, and the angel’s twitching wings told him how much he anticipated Dean’s next move. He put the plate aside and licked his fingers clean, feeling the angel’s intense stare on him as he did so. When Dean glanced at Cas, the angel’s pupils were completely dilated and his cheeks were flushed with arousal. Dean smirked at him before moving his other hand down to Cas’ mouth, allowing his mate to lick it clean from pie and cream. Castiel immediately did so, darting his tongue over Dean’s fingers and hand and licked them clean, and the demon shuddered at the feeling of Cas’ tongue on his skin. He pulled away then and quickly wiped his hands in the towel he had put on the edge of the bed.  
  
Once his hands were more or less clean again, Dean leaned down to kiss Castiel once more, pleased when his mate moaned and hummed into the kiss, before Dean slowly began kissing and licking his way down to Cas’ jaw and then his neck. He sucked possessively on Castiel’s neck, making sure to leave bruises and hickeys, and Castiel’s entire body shuddered under him.  
  
“Dean! Ah,” Castiel moaned, baring his neck for his alpha. Part of him wanted to protest since it was embarrassing to have others see the marks, but at the same time it was such a turn on. It made him feel desirable and wanted that Dean was marking and claiming him like this, and it made him feel more confident as a submissive; that he still had the power to make Dean go crazy about him and his body even after all these years of being together.  
  
“Mine,” Dean growled against the angel’s skin, biting at his neck and leaving another bruise before finally moving down towards the pie and cream that covered his mate’s body.  
  
Castiel’s body jolted when Dean licked the food off his chest and started sucking on his nipple to clean it up. His nipples were sensitive when he was aroused, and Dean sucking on them made him feel shivers of pleasure run up his spine. The angel struggled against the tie that was restraining his hands since he wanted to bury them in Dean’s hair, but he couldn’t separate his hands.  
  
“Keep your hands above your head,” Dean ordered when Castiel was about to bring both his hands down to grab at his hair.  
  
Castiel let out an annoyed, frustrated noise but did as he was told and kept his hands above his head on the bed. “Dean… please,” he begged. Dean’s mouth and tongue on his skin was almost too much; it was teasing and pleasurable, and Castiel needed more, but Dean was purposefully not touching his wings, his member, his hole, or otherwise giving him the stimulation he was craving.  
  
“Soon, Cas. I wanna taste you first,” Dean purred against Castiel’s chest and licked the cream off the angel’s other nipple, causing the angel to buck and gasp when the demon’s tongue teased the small bud. “Nothing better than the taste of my favorite pie combined with my sexy mate. Damn, you both smell and taste so good, angel.” He smirked up Castiel before licking the rest of the cream and pie off the angel’s chest and then moved down towards his stomach and bellybutton which was also covered in the food.  
  
Castiel gasped and squirmed when Dean’s tongue tickled against his skin, and he couldn’t help but laugh and kick Dean a bit in response. “Dean, it tickles.”  
  
Dean grabbed a hold of Castiel’s legs, forcing them to stay still so that they were pressed against Dean’s side as he lay with his body between the angel’s legs. He smeared some more cream on Castiel’s body and began cleaning him up again, humming at the delicious taste and enjoyed the noises coming from Cas’ mouth.  
  
Castiel continued to squirm and gasp as Dean licked him clean, and his body shuddered every now and then. He felt completely at Dean’s mercy with his hands tied together and his legs held still by Dean.  
  
Dean licked the rest off until there was nothing left, and when he finally pulled back he looked down at Cas and saw the angel breathing heavily with arousal now. The angel’s chest and stomach were kind of sticky from the food and Dean’s saliva, and Cas’ kiss-swollen lips were parted and his pupils were dilated as he stared back up at Dean with his hands tied above his head. It was the most sexy sight that Dean had seen for a long time.  
  
The demon groaned and tried to control himself when a heavy thrill of arousal shot through him, and he tenderly moved his hands up and down Castiel’s body, rubbing his stomach and chest and feeling the angel’s body shiver at the touch. “So sexy…” he hummed, teasing Castiel’s nipples and smirked when the angel bucked up into the touch and let out a pathetic whimper. “Roll over on your stomach now, baby.”  
  
Castiel complied, rolling over the best he could with his hands tied and his body feeling weak with arousal. Once he was on his stomach he stretched his arms out in front of him and spread out his wings, trying to glance back at Dean over his shoulder to see what he was doing.  
  
Dean licked his lips and ran his hands up and down Cas’ back before paying extra attention to the leaking oil glands. He leaned down and licked at the oily buds with his tongue, listening to Cas sob with need now.  
  
“Dean, stop teasing… I need you.”  
  
“But you taste so good…” Dean hummed, licking and sucking a bit at the glands and basked in the honey-like taste.  
  
The angel’s wings gave a curt flap on the bed. _“Please.”_  
  
Dean chuckled and pulled back, finally moving down to prepare Cas for intercourse. The angel’s hole was slick and wet, and Dean’s finger slipped in rather easily before being squeezed tightly by Castiel’s clenching muscles.  
  
“Damn, Cas, you’re dripping wet,” Dean remarked, half surprised. “You really enjoyed that little food kink, huh,” he teased, pushing in another finger and began scissoring his mate open.  
  
Castiel groaned into his pillow and shuddered at Dean’s words. “Yes, it was quite sensual… And torturous.”  
  
“I think it was tasty though,” Dean smirked, watching as he stretched the angel’s pink hole. Then he leaned down and began licking at Cas’ entrance, eager to taste more of what Cas had to offer.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel yelped, gasping loudly when Dean’s tongue entered him.  
  
Dean kept the angel still with his hands on Cas’ ass while he licked him open. He hummed at the sweet taste of the slick that was pouring out, and it made him growl possessively when knowing that _he_ was the reason that Cas’ juices were flowing like this right now.  
  
Castiel panted and dug his fingers into the sheets with his tied hands, desperately trying to grind back into Dean but the demon was holding him still. It was almost too much with all the teasing, and Castiel knew that once Dean was inside him he wouldn’t be able to last very long.  
  
Dean pulled away, licking his lips clean before covering Castiel’s body with his own, lying on top of him and kissed his neck and shoulder for comfort. Then, he lined himself up and _finally_ pushed into Cas. The angel’s channel opened up around him immediately, practically sucking him in, and Dean bit out a small curse of pleasure as he was buried to the hilt inside Cas. His legs were framing Castiel’s and his chest was pressed into Castiel’s back, although he kept most of his weight off him.  
  
“Oh,” Castiel gasped, panting slightly and tried to adjust to the feeling of Dean on top of him with his dick buried in his ass. The position made him feel extra full, and he could feel Dean’s dick throbbing and twitching inside of him.  
  
Dean kissed the back of Castiel’s shoulder, lying completely still on top of him to let them both enjoy the familiar and intimate feeling of being joined. He reached out through their bond, feeling Cas’ happiness and love.  
  
“I love you, Cas,” Dean purred into the angel’s ear, placing another kiss on Cas’ shoulder before slowly and carefully beginning to move.  
  
Castiel gasped when Dean started move. “I love you too, Dean,” he replied before letting out another gasp and a moan as Dean’s thrusts began increasing a bit. He writhed under Dean, trying to get more comfortable, and Dean eased some of his weight off to let him. He purred when the demon placed tender kisses on shoulder and on his wing, and he could feel their feathers rub against each other.  
  
They gasped and moaned together, and Dean finally untied Castiel’s hands only to grab them and pin his hands against the bed on either side of him while he pounded into him with steady thrusts. He entwined his fingers with Cas’ as his palms were pressed into the back of Castiel’s hands.  
  
“Dean, Dean,” Castiel gasped, bucking up into Dean from where he was squeezed under him. “I’m going to come soon,” he warned, letting out a pleasured, strangled noise.  
  
“Fuck, me too. You’re too fucking _tight,_ Cas,” Dean grunted above him. “C’mon, baby, wanna come when I feel you clench around me extra hard when I make you come. Wanna hear your pleasured cries,” he purred, nuzzling the back of Castiel’s neck affectionately.  
  
Castiel finally came, crying out and jerked hard as he released himself on the sheets under him, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure. The pleasure was all over his body; in his wings, his oil glands, his member, his hole, and everywhere inside him. He panted through it, feeling Dean’s wings press hard into his own and trapping them, but also providing comfort as his body exploded with sensations and pleasure. He listened to Dean’s pleasured cry as the alpha came right after him, and gasped when he felt Dean’s rhythm falter and his ass being flooded with warm fluid, filling him up. Castiel lay his head down on his pillow with a pleased smile, waiting for Dean’s pleasure to be over and listened to the moans coming from the alpha.  
  
Castiel’s body was completely sated and exhausted from his orgasm, and it felt slightly strange and overwhelming when Dean very slowly and gingerly thrust into him as the demon was lying on top of him and trying to calm down from the post-orgasmic bliss.  
  
When Dean pulled away Castiel whimpered at the empty feeling in his ass. The angel shuddered and hummed softly as he felt Dean’s tail move over his entrance and press Dean’s come back into him, but he flinched a bit when the tip of the tail slipped into his exhausted body.  
  
“Dean, please don’t… I’m too oversensitive,” Castiel murmured, too lazy to move.  
  
Dean just smirked and pushed his tail in a bit further, swirling it around teasingly before pulling out when Cas gasped and flinched at the action. “Sorry, but my tail gets jealous sometimes; it wants a piece of your sweet ass too.” He gave Cas’ ass a small smack at that, grinning and chuckling like an idiot.  
  
Castiel huffed loudly at that and rolled his eyes, and Dean laughed warmly before cleaning them up and unlocked the door.  
  
Dean slipped into bed soon afterwards, and Castiel let himself be pulled into Dean’s arms. They wrapped their wings around each other, and Dean’s tail – which he had just cleaned – rubbed soothingly against the angel’s leg as they lay together.  
  
“Cas?” Dean suddenly asked after a few moments.  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“I, uh, wanted to thank you. For still being with me and loving me, and still baking me pie on my birthdays. I don’t think that every alpha is as lucky as me.”  
  
Castiel blinked and looked up at Dean who was averting his eyes with a small blush.  
  
“You’re welcome, Dean,” Castiel smiled. “And I’m lucky to have you as well. I couldn’t stop loving you even if I wanted.”  
  
Dean’s arms squeezed around him. “Well, hopefully you’d never want to.” His voice was possessive and very determined, and it made Castiel laugh softly.  
  
“And I think you had too much pie and sugar. Your manliness is threatened by this conversation,” the angel teased, chuckling smugly as Dean groaned in response.  
  
“Yeah, I had too much pie. But it was a damn good pie, and it tasted extra good on _you._ ”  
  
“I bet it did,” Castiel huffed and snuggled closer into Dean, lying with his head under Dean’s chin now. “Please call officer Mills tomorrow. I really want this threat against us to stop…” he murmured, thinking about the stalker and the vandalism again.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll call Jody tomorrow and have her help. I won’t let those bastards hurt you or the kids.” Deans arms tightened around the angel and covered him with his wing under their blankets.  
  
“I know,” Castiel said, closing his arms and preparing to sleep. After a few moments he spoke again. “Dean?”  
  
“Yeah?” Dean replied sleepily, not bothering to open his eyes which were heavy with the need to sleep.  
  
“Happy birthday again.”  
  
Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Cas’ head.  
  
They fell asleep soon after that, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m planning to write a small scene in a few chapters from now in which Noah explores his body, and I got mostly positive feedback on the idea. He’ll be 15 (almost 16) in that scene but he’ll be above the legal age of consent since in my story you have to be 15 in California to have sex (I found out it’s actually 18 in that state, but I honestly thought it was 15 so I mentioned it several times earlier in the story… But since it’s my story I can change it how I want). Noah will be 16 when I write his first time (and possibly more scenes as well?) but it’s still underage so I advise my readers to simply skip those parts if you are not comfortable with it.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all your support so far! It really makes writing worth it :) Thanks for reading!


	76. Chapter 76

**February 2042 (Castiel is 52, Dean is 54, Eden is 28, Adrian is 25, the twins are 21, Noah is 15 (almost 16), Jayden is 17, Tobias & Damian are 51 years old).**  
  
It was Wednesday and Noah entered the school with Abby and Christie as usual, making their way towards their lockers. Noah avoided making eye contact with anyone in the corridors so that he wouldn’t accidentally provoke them into bullying him again.  
  
Noah was getting harassed in school as usual for being a hybrid, but now he was also harassed for ‘corrupting’ Jayden. Since Jayden had been thrown off his football team, Noah had sunk even further down the social hierarchy (if that was even possible). The popular girls would constantly glare at him and even shove him sometimes because he had cost Jayden his popularity and had split up the football team. The jocks hated him because he had stolen their friend and quarterback, and Noah tried to avoid them as much as possible since they would shove him, say cruel words to him, and otherwise try to humiliate him. Jayden too was getting harassed now, mostly by the jocks. The girls still adored him and seemed to try to ‘talk sense into him’, but Jayden wasn’t budging nor was he caring much about their opinions of him.  
  
When they reached Noah’s locker he gasped in horror when he saw the words ‘slut’ and ‘freak’ painted on it.  
  
“Who the hell wrote that?!” Abby growled when she saw it, glancing around in anger.  
  
Noah just stared at the writing and cringed when some of the others in the corridor laughed when they saw what it said. He ignored them the best he could and opened his locker to get his biology book.  
  
Christie sighed. “I wonder if people are ever gonna stop harassing you… It’s already getting old.”  
  
“We’ll help you clean this off later, no worries,” Abby told Noah, gently nudging his wing with her own.  
  
“Thanks,” Noah said, giving his friends a small, grateful smile.  
  
A group of jocks walked by then, and Noah almost didn’t dare to glance at them when he could hear them snickering about him as they walked by. Abby and Christie shielded him a bit, not letting the jocks get too close since that would just result in them shoving Noah or trying to trip him.  
  
“Ohh it’s the slut sub!” Jayden’s former friend Colin exclaimed, stopping in front of them. “I see someone made a wonderful artwork out of your locker,” he mocked, making the five guys behind him crack up.  
  
“I was wondering…” Frank started, stepping forward. Noah glanced at him warily as Frank looked him up and down with a malicious smirk. “Since you’re being such a good slut for Jayden, surely you wouldn’t mind getting on your knees for me right here in this corridor and suck me off like the bitch you are?”  
  
“Be careful he doesn’t infect you with freak hybrid diseases!” one of the other guys cut in, making all of them laugh out loud.  
  
Noah’s face was warm with humiliation, and even though Jayden had told him not to give the bullies the satisfaction of seeing him being humiliated he just couldn’t help it.  
  
Abby growled at them and glared them down along with Christie, but the jocks weren’t backing off.  
  
Suddenly the jocks stopped laughing and Noah looked up to see Jayden standing there, glaring at his former teammates in anger. The jocks stared right back, sneering at him, and the tension radiated through the corridor.  
  
“Are you done acting like a bunch of kindergarteners?” Jayden asked, unimpressed and in a tight voice as he glared at them. His wings were slightly unfurled, and his feathers were sharpened but not fully. His tail twisted behind him in a threatening manner, and Noah couldn’t stop staring at him.  
  
“Look who’s come to defend his little bitch,” Justin sneered, spreading his own wings slightly.  
  
“And look who has to step on someone else in order to feel mightier,” Jayden sneered back, disgust in his voice. “You’re all a bunch of narrow-minded losers, you know that?”  
  
“The only loser here is you!” Justin spat back, and the four other guys gathered behind him.  
  
Noah looked between them warily, worried that they would start a fight – in which case Jayden wouldn’t stand a chance with five against one – but luckily one of the teachers showed up then.  
  
“What the hell is going on here?!” the male human teacher shouted, getting between. “Stop this or you’ll all face detention!”  
  
The jocks backed down, sending Jayden and Noah another glare before walking off to class, and Jayden visibly relaxed once they were gone.  
  
“Wow, that was intense,” Abby commented after the jocks had left. Noah and Christie nodded in agreement.  
  
Jayden sighed. “I’m getting so tired of those assholes,” he murmured before walking over to Noah. He gave his friend a small smile and said, “Wanna head off to biology? Class starts in three minutes.” He glanced at Christie too, who was also in their biology class.  
  
Noah nodded and got his stuff ready, and Christie quickly got her own book from her locker before they went there together. Abby said goodbye as she headed off to her own class.  
  
Usually Noah sat together with Christie in biology and Jayden would usually sit with his own friends, but now that Jayden didn’t get along with his old friends he tended to seat himself behind Noah and Christie.  
  
When they walked into class, Christie noticed that her other friend Sally was sitting alone because the girl she usually sat with was sick.  
  
“I’m gonna go over and sit with Sally so she doesn’t sit alone. You can sit with Jayden,” Christie told Noah as they stood in the front of the classroom. Noah blinked at her in surprise and Christie grinned and gave him a small wink before making her way over to Sally.  
  
Jayden had fallen a bit behind since they had run into Rick and Chris in the corridor and he had quickly greeted them, so when he entered the room he was confused to see Christie sit down with Sally. “Doesn’t she wanna sit with you?” Jayden asked, standing behind Noah and blinking over at Christie in confusion.  
  
“Um, she wants to sit with Sally so she won’t have to sit alone,” Noah explained, feeling somewhat awkward. “Do you want to sit together?” he asked, looking back up Jayden. He ignored how their classmates were chatting around the room and how some of them were looking at him at Jayden suspiciously.  
  
Jayden chuckled. “You don’t need to ask me.”  
  
Noah blushed and smiled a bit as they headed over to a free table at the window row. Jayden let him take the inner seat so that no one could bump into him when they passed him, and Jayden then took the seat closest to the aisle.  
  
Some of their classmates began whispering about them again and Jayden glared around at them, making some of them shut up.  
  
Everyone looked up when their teacher arrived. It was an alpha angel in his forties, and he was a new teacher since their previous biology teacher had quit his job. It was their second class with Mr. Allen, and Noah already didn’t like him. Mr. Allen seemed strict and he also appeared to be somewhat of a racist, judging by the disgusted, hateful looks he sent Noah whenever his eyes landed on him.  
  
Noah shrunk a little into his seat, and Jayden cast him a worried glance.  
  
Mr. Allen did a name call, making sure that everyone was present. So far two people weren’t present in class and the teacher sneered angrily as he noted them down as missing. That angry, vicious frown on the teacher’s face kind of scared Noah, and he wasn’t looking forward to Mr. Allen reaching his name and sending him one of those deadly looks again.  
  
After reading several names aloud, Mr. Allen reached Jayden’s name on the list. “Connor Williams?” he called, disinterest in his voice whenever he said a name out loud.  
  
Jayden raised his hand. “Here, sir. But I still prefer being called Jayden.” He had told Mr. Allen that in the first class with him as well, but the teacher seemed to have forgotten.  
  
“Yeah, don’t we all,” Mr. Allen murmured impassively and noted him down as ‘present’ before moving on.  
  
Jayden crossed his arms and glared at the teacher, annoyed by Mr. Allen’s ever present rudeness.  
  
“Noah Winchester,” Mr. Allen said then, immediately spotting Noah next to Jayden and narrowed his eyes in hate before reluctantly marking him as being present after Noah had raised his hand.  
  
Jayden’s eyes narrowed and he growled a bit when he noticed how hateful and cold Mr. Allen was towards Noah. Mr. Allen wasn’t really nice to anyone, but Jayden could sense that the teacher despised Noah especially much. Teachers weren’t supposed to disrespect the students, just like students shouldn’t disrespect the teachers, and it pissed him off that Mr. Allen seemed to view Noah as not being worth wasting his time with.  
  
Mr. Allen proceeded with teaching and the students wrote down notes. Both Jayden and Noah tried to concentrate on their notes rather than the others staring at them, but it didn’t take long before the two angel guys sitting behind them suddenly threw a few paper rolls at their heads. Jayden turned and sent them a sharp glare, making the guys back down temporarily, and Noah was glad that he was sitting next to Jayden today.  
  
Noah noticed Jayden clenching his jaw during the entire class, as if something was making him angry. He knew that Jayden got angry every time someone threw something at them and how people were staring and whispering, but most of all he knew that Jayden was angry because of Mr. Allen. The teacher knew exactly what was going on in the classroom but he never said anything to the bullies; he just let them harass Noah as much as they wanted.  
  
When class was over Christie parted ways with them, and Jayden walked Noah over to his history class. They stayed close together in the busy corridors, and Noah couldn’t help but inch a bit closer to Jayden when a group of jocks passed them.  
  
The jocks and Jayden sneered at each other as they passed each other, but none of them said or did anything.  
  
“You don’t have to walk me all the way to history class, you know…” Noah spoke as they walked, glancing at Jayden.  
  
“Yeah, I know. But I feel better knowing that you arrive there without getting tripped in the corridors again,” Jayden murmured.  
  
On Monday someone had tripped Noah when he was walking towards his math class, and he had fallen and bruised his arms and knees. It was still a bit sore but he was okay.  
  
“And I’m gonna go complain to the principal about Mr. Allen soon… Can’t believe such a guy is allowed to teach; he doesn’t even care that some of the students are harassing others,” Jayden added, growling somewhat in anger.  
  
“I don’t like him either…” Noah murmured.  
  
They arrived at Noah’s next class and Jayden lingered a bit out in the corridor with him.  
  
“So, we have English together in the last period of the day. After that we’ll walk to the swim center together, right?” Jayden asked, fidgeting a bit and smiling at Noah.  
  
They had agreed to go to the swim center about twice a week together to get in form. Jayden really wanted to do some sport – but preferably outside of school since he didn’t get along with the jocks now – and Castiel had urged Noah to do some activity in his spare time as well. They wouldn’t join a swimming course or anything and would just be going there on their own – sometimes together with Christie, Abby, or possibly with one of Jayden’s friends as well. Dean hadn’t been too thrilled about it when Noah asked his parents if they were okay with him going there with Jayden, but with some support from Cas, Noah had been allowed to attend after all – even if Dean was still pretty skeptic about letting Noah be half-naked in front of a bunch of strangers.  
  
Noah smiled and nodded. “Yeah, and Christie will be joining us. Class starts soon, so I’ll see you in English later today.”  
  
“Yeah, see you.” Jayden smiled and turned to leave, but just as he had turned around Max was standing in front of him.  
  
Max reeled back, obviously just as surprised to run into Jayden as Jayden was to run into him. The two of them glared at each other, but Max backed down a bit when Jayden growled and spread his sharpened wings slightly.  
  
Max glared intensely at Noah who had stopped in the doorway to his classroom when he had noticed Max’s presence, and Noah took a small step back but stared back at Max until his tormentor had disappeared down the corridor.  
  
When Max was gone Noah looked over, meeting Jayden’s eyes which softened when they looked at each other, before watching Jayden turn and head off to his own class.  
  
  


***

  
  
After school Noah headed to the local swim center with Jayden and Christie. It was within walking distance, so they walked there together, chatting and laughing on the way. Noah enjoyed it. Jayden was talking about some funny event in his math class where three guys had barricaded the door for the teacher with table and chairs. Noah and Christie laughed as Jayden told the story so lively, and the prank kind of reminded Noah of something Isaac would do. At least Jayden’s math teacher had a good sense of humor and hadn’t gotten mad, but as soon as he was inside the classroom everything was strictly business again.  
  
They entered the swim center, bought tickets, and went over to the changing rooms.  
  
“I think you better go to the ladies’ changing rooms with Christie. Guys can be real pricks around submissives, even if you _are_ actually allowed in the men’s changing room,” Jayden spoke as they stood in the space between the two rooms. People were walking back and forth with their kids, but they didn’t pay them much attention since most people didn’t notice at first glance that Noah was an angel/demon hybrid _and_ a submissive.  
  
Noah nodded and blushed a bit. “Yeah, I wasn’t going to go with you into the men’s changing room anyway,” he spoke, chuckling a bit.  
  
“I would love to go in there and take a peek around, though,” Christie smirked, laughing when Noah looked at her with a shocked face.  
  
Jayden laughed. “I’m sure most of the guys wouldn’t mind either.”  
  
“Too bad it’s against the rules. I’ll just have to go with Noah then,” Christie chuckled, wrapping an arm around Noah’s shoulders and led him towards the ladies’ changing room. “See you inside, Jayden,” she told him.  
  
“Yeah, but don’t take too long,” Jayden chuckled before going over to the men’s changing rooms.  
  
Noah’s body was tense with anxiety as he and Christie entered the changing rooms. He was a little scared of strangers these days because of all the racism going on, so he was pretty nervous of entering a swim center and being surrounded by strangers in there. Plus, he was also a little scared of wearing only a pair of swim briefs in front of everyone – or speedos, as they were often called. He was very shy about his body, which was common for submissives, and part of him was also wary of letting Jayden see him in an undressed state. What if Jayden didn’t like what he was seeing? For some reason he didn’t want Jayden to be disappointed by how he looked, and the thoughts confused him a bit.  
  
The girls in the changing room seemed nice, although a few of them stared a lot at his wings, obviously trying to figure out why they looked a little unusual up close. A few of them stared at his private parts as well, but Noah mostly hid his body with his wings so they wouldn’t see.  
  
When he was done undressing, showering, and putting on his speedos, Noah was ready to head into the swim hall. Christie told him to go ahead without her since she had some ‘female business’ to take care of, so Noah went in there alone.  
  
It was a rather big swim center with two large pools, two bubble pools, a middle sized pool, and a big water slide. Most of the people inside were kids and teenagers, and there were a few old people as well.  
  
Noah used his wings to shield his almost naked body as much as he could as he walked over to stand by one of the pools while waiting for his friends. His wings were still wet from the shower, and he felt a little cold so he used his hands to rub his arms with. He glanced around, trying to spot Jayden somewhere, but there were quite a lot of people so it was hard to spot him.  
  
The room spelled of chlorine and there was a lot of noise from the people playing in the water. Noah didn’t particularly like noisy places with a lot of people, and he prayed that his friends would show up soon so that he wouldn’t feel so lost standing there by himself anymore.   
  
A few males glanced at him, letting their eyes linger on him, and Noah shifted uncomfortably and tried to ignore them.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Noah flinched when someone spoke to him and turned to look at Jayden, who was standing next to him and was chuckling in amusement over his skittish behavior.   
  
Noah’s eyes widened as he saw Jayden wearing only a square leg swimsuit. The swimsuit went from his waist down to the middle of his thighs, and they were kind of tight too. Noah blushed like mad when he saw the bulge of Jayden’s junk through the suit, and he was kind of shocked by the size of the bulge even though Jayden wasn’t even aroused. He knew that alphas were big down there, but Noah had never actually seen it before (not that he could fully see it now either, with the clothing being in the way).  
  
“Um, hi,” Noah croaked out, trying not to blush anymore and averted Jayden’s eyes. He was still keeping his wings around himself where Jayden’s wings were folded behind his back and left his body open to look at. Noah dared a look at him again, glancing from Jayden’s crotch up to his muscled but lean stomach and chest, and let his eyes linger on the chest and on the alpha’s broad shoulders. Something stirred in his lower stomach as he looked at Jayden, and he squirmed a bit when there was an odd, wet sensation in his ass all of sudden.  
  
“You’re staring,” Jayden said after a few seconds.  
  
Noah snapped out of it and blinked up at Jayden, blushing when he realized he was right. “S-Sorry…”  
  
Jayden just looked at him with a somewhat amused smile, and his tail was curling and uncurling next to his leg. “Where’s Christie?” he suddenly asked, glancing around to spot her.  
  
“She’s coming soon. She had some, um, business to take care of first,” Noah explained.  
  
“Ah, okay. Let’s just wait here then.”  
  
Noah nodded and couldn’t help but run his eyes across Jayden’s body again.  
  
Then, he suddenly spotted something on Jayden’s left shoulder that made him take a small step closer. “What is that?” he asked, staring at the abnormality in Jayden’s skin on his shoulder, and soon saw that there was something on his chest and side as well. He suddenly realized that they were faint scars, and his eyes widened a bit.  
  
Jayden followed his gaze. “Oh,” he said, touching the spots with his right hand. “Uh, they’re from the car accident I was in when I was a kid… I think I mentioned it to you once.”  
  
“Oh…” Noah was tempted to reach out and touch but he quickly controlled that urge. “What happened?” he asked, glancing up into Jayden’s eyes.  
  
Jayden shifted a little, seemingly not too comfortable with the topic. “Long story. I was driving somewhere with a friend and his parents, and there was an accident where another car collided with ours. I was in the backseat, right where the other car smashed into us, and my left arm, shoulder, my wing, and some of my ribs were broken and cut pretty bad. I hit my head kinda hard as well, causing brain swelling and a week in a coma, but I’ve made a full recovery now.”  
  
Noah gasped. “I’m sorry to hear that. It must have hurt a lot.” He cringed slightly in sympathy.  
  
“Yeah, I cried a lot because of the pain and from nightmares after I woke up from the coma… I think it kinda freaked my mom out a lot,” Jayden said, sounding a little sad in his voice now.  
  
Noah blinked. It was unusual for an alpha to admit that he had been crying, since alphas tended to view crying as unmanly and as a sign of weakness, but here Jayden was; openly talking about him crying in pain and fear once and didn’t seem to be bothered by any sort of hurt pride when telling Noah about it. Noah had the feeling that Jayden was a little softer than most alphas, and he liked that about him.  
  
“I would have cried too… And your parents must have been really scared.”  
  
Jayden just smiled a bit at that before looking Noah up and down with a small frown. “And I take it you aren’t used to wearing swimsuits, seeing as how tightly you have your wings wrapped around yourself.” He sounded a little amused, and Noah blushed a bit.  
  
“Yeah, I’m not used to it. I feel so exposed and wrong, and I don’t like it…” Noah murmured, staring down at the wet tiles they were standing on.  
  
“Everyone in here is half-naked, so you’re not alone,” Jayden said, chuckling a bit and trying to comfort him when he sensed Noah’s nervousness.  
  
Noah nodded, grateful for Jayden’s words and felt a little better now.  
  
Christie finally appeared then, wearing a blue bikini and smiled between them as she went over to Noah. “Ready to learn how to swim?”  
  
“I kinda know it already… My dad and Adrian taught me a bit once,” Noah spoke.  
  
Christie laughed. “I know, but you said you never mastered it properly.” She looked at Jayden then. “You know how to swim, right?”  
  
“Yep,” Jayden grinned.  
  
“Cool, let’s find a nice spot then.”  
  
They headed over to one of the larger pools which had a free area in it, and Noah tried to ignore how some of the guys were staring at him when they noticed he was a submissive. Jayden walked behind him, staying close to him and glared at some of the other males when they looked at Noah – but without Noah noticing it.  
  
Since angels and demons had wings, their swimming techniques were somewhat different from humans’ and non-winged hybrids’. It took some practice to train the wings to become an advantage in the water rather than a disadvantage, and people who had large, heavy wings had more trouble. Noah, however, was small and agile. His wings weren’t that muscled, and they were kind of small and skinny compared to the others’. It gave him a nice advantage and made it a little easier for him to control them in the water.  
  
When they entered the water, Noah’s entire body shook from the cold feeling, but after a few moments his body had adjusted to the temperature and it soon felt nice to be in it. Christie helped him until he had learned how to swim again (it had been a while, after all), and soon they swam back and forth between the two ends of the pool, getting some nice exercise.  
  
They had a lot of fun, swimming around and chatting about stuff. Jayden and Christie jumped off the springboards, but Noah wasn’t feeling comfortable enough to try that out yet. Jayden thought it was fun as hell as to do it, and Noah enjoyed watching the alpha’s happy grin as he jumped in, splashing water everywhere, and Noah laughed as he watched some of the other guests get the water on them.  
  
The more time they spent there, the more comfortable Noah started feeling in his mostly undressed state. He still used his wings a lot to shield his body, especially when alphas were around, but he was also beginning to relax more.  
  
Christie noticed how Noah was looking at Jayden whenever the alpha wasn’t paying attention. Jayden made no attempts to hide his body, and a few of the girls and some of the guys in the center were also staring at his nicely built body whenever he was out of the water. His red feathers glistered in a very attractive way when they were wet, and Christie caught Noah staring at that too. She also noticed Jayden daring small glances at Noah whenever the submissive was looking away. The alpha would stare a lot at Noah when he was out of the water, and especially stare at his wings and his butt when the wings allowed him a glimpse. What made Christie smile the most was the way Jayden would glare anyone down who stared at Noah for too long or if they licked their lips while looking. Jayden didn’t seem to tolerate anyone staring at Noah like he was just some object for pleasure, and Christie thought it was kind of sweet that he was so protective of him.  
  
They stayed in the water until 4:10pm where they had to hit the showers and wait for their parents to pick them up.  
  
Despite his skeptic thoughts at first about going to the swim center, Noah thought it was the most fun he’d had for a long time, and he was looking forward to going there again with his friends.  
  
  


***

  
  
The following weekend Dean, Castiel, and Noah went to the mall together since it was time to shop for some new clothes, and Castiel insisted they needed to replace most of the towels in the house since they were getting old and worn.  
  
“Here, I’m giving you a hundred dollars to buy some new clothing for yourself. You could use something new in your wardrobe,” Castiel spoke, handing Noah some money as they stood outside a shop with teen’s clothes.  
  
Noah took the money with a grateful nod and quickly hid them in his wallet. “Okay, thanks. I’ll give you the rest if I don’t spend it all.”  
  
Castiel smiled. “You don’t need to, it’s yours now.”  
  
Noah’s eyes widened a bit before smiling. “Thanks, papa.”  
  
“Your father and I will meet you back here in half an hour. Stay as close as you can to others, and if you encounter any racists in there I want you to call us immediately.”  
  
“Then I’ll come and kick their asses,” Dean said next to Cas, flashing Noah a confident grin.  
  
Noah chuckled. “I know. See you later.” He turned and went into the shop, eager to find some new clothes for himself since it had been a while since he had last gotten something new. The shop also had a very nice panty section, and Noah was hoping to find something cute for himself there.  
  
Castiel watched Noah disappear into the shop before turning and started walking down the mall’s corridors with Dean, pushing their cart in front of him.  
  
“Have you seen that suspicious person outside our house this morning?” Castiel asked, glancing at Dean who was looking around at the shops.  
  
“No, haven’t seen him for a week or so, but I’m pretty sure he’s still around,” Dean answered, growling lowly.  
  
“I’m also rather sure that he is still around… It really scares me…”  
  
Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist as they walked side by side. “Don’t worry. I’ll kick his ass if he comes near you or Noah, or Bella for that matter.”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes with a fond smile. “I know you will. And please don’t do these gestures in public, Dean… I don’t feel safe.” He wriggled away from Dean so that the demon’s arm dropped away from his waist. He was scared that if any racists saw him and Dean sharing loving gestures like that it would provoke them to attack or harass them.  
  
Dean grunted, displeased. He hated that he couldn’t show his love towards Cas in public – it was his alpha instinct to hold Cas close and show others that they belonged together, and it frustrated him that he wasn’t allowed to do it now. Usually they wouldn’t care if others saw them, but there had been incidents where angel/demon couples had been attacked in full public so Castiel had forbidden him from touching him when they were among strangers. Dean understood Castiel’s fear but it was still frustrating beyond belief.  
  
“I think it’s also best if we do not walk too close and that we don’t talk. I don’t want people knowing that you are my mate…” Castiel added, glancing at Dean and felt kind of guilty about what he had said, even though it was best that way.  
  
“What?!” Dean blurted. “Oh, c’mon!”  
  
“I’m sorry; I don’t like hiding my affections towards you either, but I do not want us to get attacked…” Castiel glanced around at the people walking by them, cautiously watching their calculating and disgusted faces when they saw Dean walking so close to him. He knew that it was easy to see that they were mates, especially since Dean’s tail was touching his feathers and leg now.  
  
Dean growled, disgruntled. “ _Fine._ What’s next? Am I not allowed to sleep in the same bed as you anymore or what?”  
  
“Dean, that’s not what I meant!” Castiel snapped back, stopping and glaring at Dean in slight anger when he noticed the accusing tone in the demon’s voice. “You are being unfair,” he grit out.  
  
Dean’s wings slumped a bit behind his back and guilt covered his face. “Yeah, I know. I’m sorry. This whole thing just pisses me off…”  
  
The angel softened up a bit. “I know, and I hate it as much as you do, but it’s only when we are in public… I don’t want any trouble.”  
  
“Fine, fine, I’ll keep my distance,” Dean mumbled and started trailing several feet behind Cas instead while they walked, acting like he didn’t know him. Instantly the racist looks from people disappeared, and Dean grunted at that.  
  
They reached the mall’s big supermarket, and Dean stayed close but tried to keep some distance to Cas as the angel started picking out towels to buy. There were several colors, sizes, and textures, and Dean rolled his eyes and sighed as he saw Cas go through them all and take his time picking something that he liked.  
  
After five minutes Dean was losing his patience.  
  
“Jeez, you’re such a girl whenever we go to the mall together. You’re always looking through every single item to find the exact right thing, and it takes _hours,_ ” Dean complained, burying his hands in his pockets and glanced around to see if there was anything interesting to look at.  
  
“I quite enjoy it, actually,” Castiel spoke, sending Dean a small smirk before putting the soft, cream-colored towel he was holding into their cart.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m going over to look at the electronics. Just come over when you’re done.”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Dean disappeared, and Castiel hummed softly to himself as he picked a few more towels that he liked. He looked up when he was suddenly approached by a young female angel with ginger hair and white and pinkish wings.  
  
“Was that demon your mate?” the female asked, standing right next to Castiel now.  
  
Castiel glanced at her warily. “Why are you asking?”  
  
“Well, I just saw you talking and you were awfully familiar with each other…”  
  
“Yes, he’s my mate. Is there a problem with that?” Castiel spoke, trying to act casual although he felt a little nervous and unsure about the situation. The female could have a mate nearby who was ready to harass him for being mated to a demon, and he simply couldn’t trust strangers these days.  
  
“No…” The female glanced around cautiously, but there was just the two of them in the narrow aisle, before leaning a bit closer. “I, uh, I have a demon girlfriend, but we’re kind of keeping our relationship a secret because of all the racists and so on. So, I kind of wanted to know what your experiences are with racists. Have you and your mate met a lot of resistance?”  
  
Castiel instantly calmed down, and he visibly relaxed when he realized that the female meant him no harm. He smiled as he looked at her. “Dean and I have met some resistance, yes, but mostly we have been able to ignore the racist glances we get. Although, we do take extra precautions nowadays…”  
  
The female nodded. “Yeah, it’s kinda bad lately, isn’t it? But have you ever been attacked?”  
  
“A few times in the past, yes, but Dean has been there to handle the situation. I would advise you and your girlfriend to be very cautious about displaying your affections in public… Even though I have the feeling that homosexual angel/demon couples are more accepted…”  
  
“Yeah, since we can’t procreate with each other,” the female said, smiling somewhat sadly. “My dad actually told me that if Eliza had been a _male_ demon, then he would have disowned me, so I guess that really tells how much people are against us reproducing with demons.”   
  
“I know. I have five children with Dean and they have not had it easy…”  
  
The female gave him an understanding, somewhat sad smile before her eyes suddenly widened. “Oh, I’m sorry! I’m approaching you like this and babbling and making you share personal experiences even though we don’t even know each other. I just haven’t seen another angel with a demon before, so I curious about how you’ve handled it.”  
  
Castiel chuckled. “It’s alright. There really aren’t that many of us, so I understand your need to approach me.”  
  
“Yeah… It’s just unfair that it has to be like this, with us not being able to love the ones we want,” the female sighed. She then looked at Castiel with a soft smile and said, “Thank you. I’m glad to meet another angel who has affections for a demon. Makes me feel less alone.”  
  
Castiel’s smile widened at that. “You are welcome. I believe there are more of us than we think.”  
  
The female smiled before saying goodbye, and Castiel kept smiling happily to himself until he went over to find Dean.  
  
Afterwards they picked up Noah from the clothing store, and Castiel was pleased that Noah had managed to get five new pieces of clothing for himself and some panties well. Noah walked next to Castiel as they started heading towards the exit, and Dean walked a bit behind them to not draw too much attention. The Impala was parked in the far end of the parking lot, and luckily that part was rather empty today.  
  
They had just reached the car outside and had begun loading the trunk with the items they had bought when suddenly Castiel spotted Tobias and Damian. Tobias spotted him as well, and smiled as he went over to them.  
  
“Hi, guys,” Tobias greeted them, coming over to their car. His left arm was in a cast, there were some cuts on his cheek and temple, and his wing looked like he had been in a fight.  
  
“Oh my god, what happened to you?” Castiel gasped, staring at his friend in concern.  
  
Tobias’s smile faltered a bit, and Damian cautiously went over to stand behind him, glancing around at the few other people in the parking lot who were staring at the two angel/demon couples there.  
  
“A racist happened…” Tobias explained, lowering his gaze.  
  
Noah’s eyes widened in shock, and Dean was pretty shocked as well.  
  
“What?! Who the hell would attack a submissive like that?” Dean asked, his voice demanding as he let a small growl.  
  
“A really nasty alpha prick whose ass I kicked real good,” Damian said, growling and wrapped an arm around Tobias’ waist for comfort.  
  
“Yeah, he approached me on the sidewalk outside our house and started saying really cruel words. It got physical when he grabbed me, and when I fought back he got even angrier and threw me out in front of a moving car that was passing by on the street,” Tobias murmured. His wings tightened behind his back and his voice was cracking slightly. It seemed upsetting for him to talk about it.  
  
Castiel was shocked. He reached out and gently touched Tobias’ other arm, hoping to comfort him. “I am so sorry to hear that… That’s so awful.”  
  
“So you’ve been harassed by racists too?” Noah asked, looking between Damian and Tobias. They both nodded.  
  
“Yeah, we can barely even go shopping together anymore. A few of the kids from the nearby neighborhoods have thrown stuff at our house and through our windows, and their parents just let them do it,” Damian spoke, growling in anger and pulled Tobias closer when his mate shivered in fear. He pressed a small kiss to the submissive demon’s temple, which was luckily not seen by anyone else since there weren’t many people around them.  
  
“We’ve had vandalism too, but it’s not kids doing it,” Dean said.  
  
Tobias turned to look at Castiel. “Just be careful if you’re approached by a racist while you are alone, especially if it’s an angry alpha. They don’t like it when we submissives answer back…” He looked down at Noah too and said, “And you should be careful too.”  
  
Noah nodded quietly.  
  
“I will, but I am not going anywhere alone lately. I’m too frightened to,” Castiel spoke.  
  
Tobias nodded in understanding. “Yeah, me too. I always keep Damian by my side now.”  
  
“Well, at least I heard they are close to finding that group ‘Pure Bloods’ which has encouraged all this violence in the first place. Hopefully most of the violence will stop once they’re caught. And one of the politicians is actually proposing keeping the numbers of angel/demon mating unavailable to the public to avoid all this from happening again next year,” Damian said.  
  
“Wow, that’s good news for once,” Dean huffed.  
  
A group of young male college students walked by several feet away and were headed towards the mall, and Tobias flinched when an empty coke can was thrown in their direction.  
  
“Death to blood traitors!” one of the demon guys yelled out loud, making the five other guys crack up at that. There were three demons, a demon/human hybrid, and two human guys among them.  
  
Dean growled and sharpened his wings as he spread them out in aggression. “Say that one more time and your parents will be cleaning your dirty racist blood off all the cars here!” he snapped, taking a dangerous step forwards. Damian had spread his wings too and was growling at the college students as he had Dean’s back.  
  
The young guys flinched back, obviously slightly surprised by that.  
  
“Or it’ll be your little angel whore cleaning _your_ blood off them!” one of the demons retorted, sharpening his wings threateningly. One of the human guys tried pulling him back since the others weren’t really interested in a fight, but the demon kept his eyes locked with Dean’s.  
  
“What was that?!” Dean demanded, growling in fury and stepped forward. Castiel quickly reached out and put his hand on Dean’s back between his wings since he couldn’t touch his shoulder now that Dean’s sharp wings were spread out like this.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel spoke, trying to calm him down. Noah was hiding behind him now, frightened by the dangerous alpha display of Dean and the other demon, and Tobias seemed very uncomfortable too.  
  
Dean relaxed a bit, taking a small step back, but he kept his eyes locked with the younger demon’s and sneered at him.  
  
The young alpha demon glared between Dean and Damian, but his friends finally talked him down and made him back off. He folded his wings behind his back and sent them a sharp, hateful glare as he left with his friends.  
  
Castiel sighed in relief once the guys were gone, and Dean and Damian both folded their wings behind their backs and calmed down again.  
  
“Jeez, what a bunch of misguided assholes,” Damian muttered, crossing his arms and glared in the guys’ direction, watching as they shouted around and laughed at something. He finally turned his attention back to Tobias who was still pretty freaked out by what had happened.  
  
“That was pretty scary…” Noah murmured, feeling better now that the guys were gone.  
  
Dean reached out and ruffled Noah’s hair with affection. “Yeah, it kinda was, but they’re gone now.”  
  
“Next time, please don’t provoke a fight with them…” Castiel said, looking at Dean pleadingly.   
  
“What?! You expect me to just sit back and let them say such shit to us?” Dean asked with a note of rebuke in his voice.  
  
“It’s better than us getting hurt in a fight,” Castiel argued, glaring back at Dean.  
  
“Please don’t fight with each other…” Noah said, whining softly in discomfort.  
  
“I don’t like to put up with such shit either, but sometimes it’s best…” Damian murmured, his arm wrapped around Tobias’ waist again. “And I think we should better get our shopping done now, and not walk too close in there,” he said, looking at Tobias who nodded in agreement.  
  
“It was nice meeting you again, although I am very sad to hear about what happened to you,” Castiel said, giving Tobias a rueful smile as he looked at him.   
  
Tobias smiled back and they said goodbye to each other, promising to meet again soon and do something together.  
  
  


***

  
  
When they came home Bella greeted them by barking and jumping up and down, wagging her tail happily. Noah grinned at her and rubbed her fur, while Castiel was trying not to step on the dog’s paws as he carried the shopping bags inside.  
  
“I think she needs a walk,” Dean chuckled, watching Noah coo at Bella and press a kiss to the dog’s forehead.  
  
“I don’t mind walking her,” Noah said, chuckling at how eager Bella was looking now since she knew it was time for a walk now that they were home.  
  
“You are not going alone,” came Castiel’s voice from the living room after he had just gone in there on his way over to the kitchen.  
  
“Well, you can join him then,” Dean spoke, following Castiel into the other room and over to the kitchen. Noah stayed with Bella who was pretty eager to play right now.  
  
“Neither Noah nor I will go anywhere alone, even if it’s with each other. It’s best if you come with us,” Castiel said as he started taking out the groceries and other items they had bought.  
  
“Am I a bodyguard now? It’s just a walk, Cas, and neither of you will be alone; you have each other.”  
  
“But both Noah and I are vulnerable to an attack; we lack physical strength in case it gets really violent. And I’m really concerned after hearing what happened to Tobias…” Castiel’s wings drooped a bit behind him.  
  
“Alright, fine, I’ll go with you. But I don’t like that you’re letting your fears control your life so much lately…” Dean spoke as he stepped over to stand behind Castiel, wrapping his arms around his mate from behind and rested his chin on the angel’s shoulder.  
  
“It just feels so much like when Lucifer was after us, and I don’t like it… I don’t want anything to happen to us, and especially not to Noah.” Castiel temporarily abandoned putting the groceries into place and instead put his hands on top of Dean’s which were folded on his stomach now. He leaned back into the demon and wrapped his wings close to his body to give Dean more space behind him.  
  
“Lucifer was a fucking twisted asshole and a psycho, and the racists in this area are just regular people,” Dean said, tightening his arms around Cas and growled lowly at the mention of Lucifer.  
  
“Regular people can be dangerous too.”  
  
Dean sighed and pulled away. “Okay, let’s go walk Bella as soon as everyone is ready.” He gave Cas a playful slap on the butt, hoping to cheer him up a little, and the small scowl he got in return made him laugh.  
  
Once Castiel had put the groceries into place they were ready to leave. They locked up the house and started walking towards the nearby park.  
  
It was a somewhat cloudy day, and Dean and Castiel walked a few feet behind Noah who was holding a very hyper and eager Bella on a leash. The dog loved stretching her legs properly and sniffing around at the trees and people’s fences in the neighborhood. Noah got yanked around a lot, and Dean and Castiel laughed and chuckled at it all the way to the park.  
  
Since most people in the area already knew about Dean and Castiel being mates, they decided it didn’t matter if they walked close or not, so Dean walked by Cas’ side and wrapped an arm around him every now and then. Whenever someone walked by and got close to them, Dean would remove his arm from Cas just in case anyone should be provoked by seeing the gesture.  
  
They reached the park, and walked around along the path system. Dean kept a close eye on potential threats from racists, but even though some people glanced at them oddly they didn’t seem to want to provoke a fight with them. Bella was eager to run around but she had to be kept on a leash, so Noah just ran around with her and made sure she wasn’t bothering any of the kids playing there.  
  
A sudden noise from Dean’s pocket startled Castiel a bit, but he was relieved when he realized it was just Dean’s phone.  
  
Dean pulled his cellphone out and picked up the call. “Yeah?” he answered, keeping an eye on Noah and Bella while he was on the phone.  
  
 _“Hey, dad, it’s me,”_ came Isaac’s voice. _“Can Lily and I come over tonight and spend the night at your house? I’ve got something pretty awesome to show you.”_ There was a smug chuckle from Isaac which made Dean frown suspiciously.  
  
“Uh, sure you can. I can pick you up at 5 if you want. And what’s that awesome thing you wanna show us?”  
  
 _“It’s not so awesome if I tell you on the phone,”_ Isaac grinned. _“And cool, we’ll be ready at 5. See ya.”_  
  
Dean hung up, and Castiel titled his head curiously at him.  
  
“What was that about?” Castiel asked.  
  
“No idea, but I guess we’ll find out soon,” Dean said, flashing him a smirk. “Knowing Isaac, it’s probably something silly.”  
  
Castiel sighed. “It most likely is…”  
  
They both looked up in alert when Noah came running towards them with Bella.  
  
“Dad! I think I just saw that guy who’s been outside our house for a while,” Noah said, running over and stopped in front of them.  
  
“What? Where?!” Dean demanded, spreading his wings and searched the park with his eyes.  
  
“He hurried off when I spotted him. I didn’t even see his face all that well, either… But it was definitely him.” Noah glanced around, feeling nervous knowing that their stalker was in the park too.  
  
Dean growled, and Castiel glanced around in fear before putting a hand on Dean’s arm.  
  
“Dean, I think we should just head home…” Castiel spoke, not feeling comfortable with being there anymore.  
  
Dean glanced around one more time before curling his tail around Castiel’s leg and turned to leave. “Yeah, let’s do that.” He gestured at Noah to follow as they began walking back home, and Noah glanced around the park and the people too before going.  
  
  


***

  
  
Isaac and Lily came home with Dean at 5:20 after he had picked them up, and Castiel and Noah were happy to see them again. Just after they got into the house, Isaac went over to the couch and began opening up his laptop.  
  
“Now, you really gotta see this,” he grinned as he opened some film on his laptop. Dean, Castiel, and Noah sat down in front of it on the couch while Isaac and Lily scooted over since they had seen it already.  
  
Dean’s eyes narrowed when he saw a footage of what appeared to be Isaac’s dorm room. “You film what’s going on in your own room?”  
  
“Only when Jack and I aren’t there. Just watch,” Isaac said, grinning as he saw the three of them staring at the screen. Lily sat next to him and rolled her eyes briefly, and watched as they looked at the film.  
  
They watched the film where the camera was located on a shelf in Isaac’s room and had the door and the entire room in its picture. After a few seconds there was some noise at the door, and they watched as it was opened and someone with a hoodie entered the room.  
  
Castiel’s eyes widened, realizing that it was neither Isaac nor Jack who was in the picture, and that the guy had just broken into their room. It appeared to be an angel judging from the brown and grey wings.  
  
“Wait, did he just break in?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows as he stared at the screen.  
  
“Yup. Just watch what happens,” Isaac smirked.  
  
They kept watching, and the guy in the video looked around after having closed the door, but as soon as he took a few steps inside he stepped right into one of the booby-traps that Isaac had set up – which in this case was a wire that was strung across the room – and they watched as the intruder fell right on his nose with a loud thud.  
  
Isaac cracked up at that, and in the video you could hear the intruder’s pained moans and curses as the guy rolled over on his back and clutched his face in pain.  
  
Dean laughed out loud, and Noah and Castiel couldn’t hold back their laughter either.  
  
“Is that the same guy that broke into Lily’s room?” Dean asked, still laughing like mad.  
  
“Yep. Totally caught the culprit on video, and the police just picked him up earlier today and are charging him with break-in and vandalism since he confessed to be the one breaking into Lily’s room last month along with a friend,” Isaac replied, grinning in triumph. He quickly pointed at the video and exclaimed, “Look, look! He’s about to walk into another trap!”  
  
They watched as the guy in the video got to his feet again, wobbling around and rubbing his body in pain, before letting out a series of curses and stumbled over to the cupboard between the two beds. There was a pained cry as he guy put his hand right on top of a concealed mousetrap, and he yelled and cursed before storming towards the door and ran out as fast as he could.  
  
“I fucking owned that guy!” Isaac exclaimed, grinning proudly and watched as Dean, Castiel, and Noah all laughed. Noah was laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes, and Dean was laughing pretty hard too where Castiel’s laughter wasn’t as loud as theirs.  
  
“Isaac’s booby-traps paid off,” Lily grinned, brushing her wing proudly at Isaac’s, and smiled when her twin turned to look at her with a pleased grin.  
  
“That was pretty awesome, I have to admit that,” Dean laughed.  
  
“You are unbelievable, Isaac,” Castiel chuckled with a hint of pride his voice.  
  
“I know. I’m awesome and a fucking genius,” Isaac said, faking modesty before flashing them a mischievous smirk.  
  
“Did you give the police the video?” Noah asked, still trying to calm down from laughing.  
  
“Yeah, I gave them a copy of it and they had fun watching it as well,” Isaac chuckled. “It happened last night actually, when Jack and I were attending some party all night. The guy confessed that he broke in to vandalize the room to send me a ‘message’, and I’m pretty sure he’s getting expelled too, along with the friend that helped him wreck Lily’s room.”  
  
“Yeah. And I actually know that guy from my psychology class… He’s one of the worst racists at school,” Lily said. “I’m just glad he got caught now, and I think the whole school is gonna be pretty wary about breaking into Isaac’s room from now on.”  
  
“I don’t ever wanna visit Isaac’s dorm room again,” Noah chuckled.  
  
“Hey, don’t worry! I disable all the traps whenever I enter the room, and so does Jack,” Isaac reassured him. “Don’t wanna walk into my own traps; that would suck.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad that the guy who did this to your room has been caught now,” Castiel said and got up from the couch. “You did a good job, Isaac, even though I do think your pranks are silly sometimes, but it’s your room so you can set up whatever traps you want in it. That angel had no business in your room in the first place.”  
  
“Yup, that sure is right,” Isaac grinned.  
  
Lily smiled and got up from the couch as well, looking over at Castiel. “Are you gonna make dinner? I’ll help you.”  
  
Castiel smiled. “Thank you, Lily.” They headed over to the kitchen together while Dean, Noah, and Isaac stayed on the couch. Bella followed them, wagging her tail and seeking attention from Lily whom she hadn’t seen for a while.  
  
Isaac packed his laptop together. “And I heard something about Noah attending the local swim center now? How’s that going? You’re going with that hottie, aren’t you?” he asked, sending a smug smirk in Noah’s direction.  
  
Noah blushed and sunk into the couch, pulling his legs up in front of his chest.  
  
Dean groaned. “At least Jayden hasn’t touched him yet, so I’m grateful for that…”  
  
“Dad!” Noah chastised, groaning in embarrassment when Isaac laughed. “He wouldn’t do that. Jayden is nice, and he’s my friend.”  
  
“He better stay that way,” Dean grumbled.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel chastised at him from the kitchen, sending a glare in his direction even though Dean was facing him with his back.  
  
Isaac laughed. “Still kinda weird that the guy turned out to be that Connor kid from your kindergarten. I guess he has a thing for you since he couldn’t keep his hands off your wings back then,” he said, giving Noah a small wink.  
  
Noah blushed even harder and wished for the couch to just swallow him whole so he could get away from Isaac’s teasing. “He’s not like that anymore…”  
  
“What’s he like, then?” Isaac asked, shifting closer to Noah and was very curious now.  
  
Noah shied away from him, his face all red with embarrassment, before getting up from the couch. “You’re so embarrassing, Isaac!” he whined, pushing past Dean’s legs and went over to Bella instead.  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh. “Aww, are you too shy to talk about him, little brother?” he teased, laughing harder when he saw Noah’s ears go red with embarrassment now.  
  
“Hey, cut it out. Noah’s not old enough for dating yet anyway,” Dean grumbled, getting up from the couch as well.   
  
Lily rolled her eyes and shook her head fondly as she and Castiel listened to them from the kitchen.  
  
“Oh, and I got some very nice praise from my music teacher yesterday,” Lily told Castiel as they cooked rice and sauce with meat pieces in it. “She said I have good chances of joining an orchestra.”  
  
“Oh? I’m glad to hear that. You are a wonderful violinist,” Castiel said, smiling at Lily and continued to stir in the sauce and added some more ingredients to it.  
  
“Thank you,” Lily smiled, curling her tail shyly. “And I think Isaac is doing well with his acting… He got one of the most important roles for a play that his class his doing. I’m just hoping he won’t fuck it up too much with his silliness.”  
  
“Hey, I heard that!” Isaac yelled from the couch.  
  
“Well, I’m glad our college money is well spent then,” Dean said, chuckling at them. He went over to Noah and Bella, cooing at the dog and rubbed her all over, making Bella pant happily and lick his mouth.  
  
Isaac snorted. “It’s better spent on Lily. I’m too lazy to do all those stupid reports and projects. Why do I have to do all that shit when I just wanna act?”  
  
“It is called school, Isaac, and you better do all your projects, otherwise I will not be pleased with you,” Castiel said from the kitchen, scowling over at his son who gulped a little.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I’ll try… But my brain doesn’t like all that writing crap.”  
  
“Considering that you don’t have a brain, I don’t see what the problem is,” Lily deadpanned.  
  
Noah snickered as he saw Isaac’s face go red and how he shot up from the couch at that.  
  
“Oh, that’s it! You’re gonna get so much water now!” Isaac growled, storming over to the kitchen and turned on the sink. He gathered water in his palm and threw at Lily who shrieked and ran over to Noah and Dean, laughing as she hid behind their father. Isaac gathered more water and ran after her, and Dean and Noah immediately tried dodging the water as Isaac threw it at Lily.  
  
“Isaac!” Castiel scolded, having gotten some of the water on him as well when Isaac threw it at Lily the first time.  
  
Lily just continued shrieking and hiding behind Dean who ended up getting most of the water on him, and Noah laughed as he quickly stepped back and watched the scene. Bella barked at them, wagging her tail and getting somewhat in Isaac’s way when the beta started chasing Lily around Dean.  
  
Dean just laughed as the twins chased each other around him with Isaac trying to get a hold of Lily. Eventually Dean grabbed a hold of Lily’s arm, finally allowing Isaac to capture her.  
  
“Dad!” Lily whined in betrayal. She laughed as Isaac tackled into her and tickled her all over until she ended up lying on the floor and thrashing her wings and limbs to get Isaac off her.  
  
Noah laughed, glad to see Isaac and Lily fooling around once again. He knew it was Isaac’s way of showing that he cared for his twin, and Isaac was grinning like mad as he tickled Lily until she almost couldn’t breathe.  
  
Castiel watched them fondly, having missed seeing the twins act like this, and Dean came over to him and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his forehead.  
  
“We’ve raised a couple of silly kids,” Dean chuckled.  
  
Castiel smiled. “No, they are wonderful kids.”  
  
Dean just grinned and leaned in to kiss him, but they broke apart when they heard Noah shriek as Isaac suddenly went after him now. They watched as Noah ran away from Isaac who quickly caught him and pulled him into a squeezing hug while tickling him, and Castiel laughed softly as Noah struggled against his brother while he was screaming and laughing loudly.  
  
  


***

  
  
After they had eaten dinner and hung out in the living room together, it was time to go to bed.  
  
As usual Dean made sure that all windows and doors were locked, and he peeked out the window to check if anyone was standing outside, watching the house again.  
  
“So,” Dean spoke as he and Cas headed up the stairs together after having locked everything up. “Am I allowed to sleep next to you in bed or what?” he asked, a teasing smirk on his lips as Castiel turned to look at him.  
  
The angel rolled his eyes with small chuckle. “Yes, of course you are.”  
  
“Good. Sorry I overreacted about it at the mall, but our current situation is very frustrating,” Dean sighed, stopping as they reached the top of the stairs. They could hear Isaac cheering about something inside his room, and they guessed that he was probably playing some PC game.  
  
Smiling, Castiel reached out and placed his hand on Dean’s clothed chest, looking him in the eye. “You are forgiven. I believe our stress and fear are making us very edgy lately…”  
  
Dean gently grabbed Castiel’s upper arms and looked him back into the eyes. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I won’t let you get hurt like Tobias was, and if you’re approached by someone when I’m not there you gotta be careful, Cas. Promise me that.”  
  
“I promise.” Castiel smiled and leaned up to press a soft kiss to Dean’s mouth, smiling wider against the demon’s lips when Dean returned the kiss hungrily and deepened it.   
  
They went into their bedroom after that, holding hands and smiling at each other. They looked forward to lie down on the soft sheets and forget about the world around them for the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more scenes from the swim center soon :) I had quite a discussion with my beta about whether or not angels and demons would be able to swim because of their wings, and in the end we decided they probably could. But of course I don’t know for sure XD;
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading :)


	77. Chapter 77

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of some **underage content** at the end of the chapter.

**March 2042 (Castiel is 52, Dean is 54, Eden is 28, Adrian is 25, the twins are 21, Noah is 15 (almost 16), Jayden is 17).**  
  
Spring arrived but the racists were still being vicious. Dean and Castiel still made sure not to look too much like mates when they were in public, even though it went against all their instincts not to share affectionate gestures with each other.  
  
It was Wednesday and Dean and Castiel dropped off Noah in front of the high school. Noah was about to open the car door and jump out when he saw Max and some of his friends walking by on the sidewalk near the car. He shrunk into the seat and hesitated with opening the door, praying that Max wouldn’t see him in the car.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked when Noah wasn’t exiting the car.  
  
“Max is there… I’d rather wait until he’s gone…” Noah murmured, watching his tormentor from the car and waited for Max and his gang to reach a proper distance.  
  
“I take it that brat still harasses you?” Dean asked, glancing at Noah in the rearview mirror and saw him nod quietly. “I thought Jayden was keeping him away lately?”  
  
“He is, but Jayden isn’t around right now, and Max still harasses me when Jayden isn’t nearby…” Noah replied. He glanced out the car again and sighed in relief when Max was finally far away. He finally opened the car door to step out into the sunny morning weather. “Thanks for dropping me off. See you later.”  
  
“Yes, see you later. Have a nice day,” Castiel answered, turning his head and smiled at Noah even though he couldn’t see him that well from the front seat.  
  
“And be careful in the swim center when you go there today,” Dean told him, hint of protectiveness in his voice.  
  
Noah rolled his eyes. “I’ll be alright, dad. Bye.” He shut the car door and lifted his shoulder bag up on his shoulder, waving at his parents as they drove off down the street.   
  
He smiled as he watched the car leave, but was then suddenly bumped into from behind, almost causing him to fall on his nose. Luckily he managed to gain his balance in time, but he was pretty sure that he had looked like a clumsy idiot just now. He turned to see who had bumped into him, and to his big dread it was Jayden’s old jock friend Justin.  
  
“Watch it, freak. Wouldn’t wanna hurt that pretty slut face of yours on the pavement, would you? Jayden might think you’d be too ugly to look at while you blow him, then,” Justin said with a malicious smirk, and his buddies laughed behind him.  
  
Noah didn’t say anything and kept his face as straight as he could, glaring back at Justin as the alpha and the other jocks continued laughing as they headed up to the school. Glancing around, he saw a few more people scrunch their noses in disgust when they spotted him while others just walked by without really paying him any attention. A few of them gave him small, polite smiles, but Noah didn’t know them so they were probably just being polite to a random stranger.  
  
Noah sighed and headed over to the school’s sign which was located by the sidewalk. It was where he always met up with Abby and Christie in the mornings, and he waited there for them to appear. He was a bit early today, but otherwise they were often there before him.  
  
A text message on his phone distracted him a for a bit, and he looked at it to see that it was Abby writing him to go in without her since she was sick today. Christie would likely still be coming though, so he would just wait for her.  
  
Suddenly there was a poke on his lower leg, and Noah flinched and quickly swirled around to look at the person he could sense was standing behind him. His entire body slumped in relief when he saw it was Jayden.  
  
Jayden grinned at him and curled his tail next to him. He had just used it to poke Noah with. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”  
  
“It’s okay, but you frightened me a bit,” Noah said, a faint red color painting his cheeks as he glanced up at the alpha.  
  
Jayden just smiled before saying, “You waiting for Christie and Abby?”  
  
“Yeah… But Abby is sick so I’m just waiting for Christie now.”  
  
“I’ll wait here with you then, since we all have biology for first period.”  
  
Noah smiled somewhat shyly. “Thanks. I don’t like standing here by myself anyway…”  
  
“Well, most people in our school are pricks anyway, so I don’t blame you,” Jayden said, glancing around the people who walked past them on their way into school.  
  
They looked up when Christie finally appeared, and she smiled widely as she came over to them. “Hey, guys. Ready for biology with our dearest Mr. Allen?” she asked, giggling a bit.  
  
Noah’s nose scrunched up at that, as did Jayden’s.  
  
“’Dearest’ is one of the last words I would use about him,” Jayden muttered and walked with them towards the school building.  
  
Christie laughed. “I know; I was being purely sarcastic. We all know you wanna smother him in his sleep.”  
  
“Well, sorry that I can’t stand him,” Jayden grumbled, making Noah giggle a bit.  
  
They headed inside, gathering their books from their lockers, and Jayden sent Max a sharp glare when the angel passed them and was sneering at Noah. Max quickly hurried off towards his own class, not liking to be anywhere near Jayden, and the alpha demon huffed in satisfaction as he saw him take off. They still had P.E. class with Max, but he always avoided Jayden as much as he could, which Noah was very happy about since P.E. class used to be the time where he was bullied the most.  
  
The three of them entered their biology classroom, and Jayden sat down in a free seat behind Noah and Christie, making sure that people would have difficulties throwing something at Noah during class.  
  
Everyone stopped talking when Mr. Allen entered – stiff and serious as always – and watched him cast an indifferent look around the class before doing the usual name call. When he had called all their names, an almost malicious smirk formed on his lips as he turned on the projector and plugged his laptop into it. “So,” he began, “today we’ve finally reached a topic that I think most of the guys in here will find pretty interesting: how the body reacts to a mating bond – especially female and submissives’ bodies.”  
  
The girls groaned while most of the guys cheered, and Noah stared up at Mr. Allen in horror and disbelief. The sex education classes when he was 12 and 13 had been embarrassing enough, but to have his biology teacher go through mating bonds and the body’s reaction to it was downright horrifying – especially since he was the only submissive in the entire class. There was only one other submissive at the school at the moment, but he was a freshman and Noah didn’t even know him.   
  
He could already feel the guys’ objectifying looks on him, and he shrank into his seat a little and wished to be invisible.  
  
“God, why this topic?” Christie muttered next to him, keeping her voice low so that Mr. Allen wouldn’t hear. She hated the topic as well since it made the guys (at least the immature ones) act like perverts.  
  
Noah dared a small glance over his shoulder at Jayden, who didn’t seem particularly into the subject either, but he also didn’t look like he minded it much.  
  
The teacher started off explaining how mating bonds were formed, after which he went into how females’ and submissives’ bodies began their heat cycle once the bond was formed. Noah absently took notes and purposefully didn’t look at any of the guys while listening to Mr. Allen’s teaching.  
  
“Now, a female angel or demon can conceive a child before they are mated and before they have their first heat,” Mr. Allen explained, “but once they are mated their ovulation is strengthened and becomes what we call ‘heat’, and the chances of conceiving are dramatically increased.” His voice and face was blank as he explained, and he pointed at his Power Point every now and then. “Submissives are different: they do not ovulate before mating and entering their heat, and are thus not fertile until then. But once they enter their heat they are much more fertile than females, and the chances of conception during intercourse are almost a hundred percent. If of course their genes aren’t messed up,” he added, sending a brief, evil smirk at Noah before continuing.  
  
Noah flushed and stared into his laptop’s keyboard, feeling humiliated when some of the guys laughed and snickered.  
  
Jayden growled at his former friends when they smirked mockingly at Noah before turning his attention back to the class.  
  
Mr. Allen continued his teaching. “During the heat a submissive will be extra responsive to his mate’s touch, and the heat will not be satisfied unless the mate comes inside him, so unprotected sex is advised in order to please the sub. Females are much the same, but they are easier satisfied even without their mate’s semen inside them.”  
  
“Subs are fucking come sluts!” one of the guys slurred, making many of the others laugh.  
  
Noah shrunk even further down into his seat, and Christie glanced at him in sympathy. Jayden just growled, displeased with the rude comment, but he didn’t say anything because he had already gotten into enough trouble with Mr. Allen over the past month. Mr. Allen didn’t like it when Jayden accused him of ignoring the rude behaviors towards Noah and claimed he was a bad teacher, and it pissed Jayden off even more when Mr. Allen punished him for speaking his mind about it.  
  
“Well, they do have a biological need to be satisfied with their mate’s semen and submit to him,” Mr. Allen agreed with a smirk on his lips.  
  
Noah continued keeping his head down as there was more laughter, and Mr. Allen continued talking about self-lubrication, location of the uterus in a submissive, and about angel females’ and submissives’ oil glands. He blushed especially much when the teacher talked about how submissives were known to be extra sensitive and where the sensitive spots were located, and how once they were mated, a sub’s body would more or less only respond sexually to his mate’s scent and not to other males’.  
  
It was a huge relief when class was finally over, and Noah felt like he was dying from the warmth inside his body because of all the blushing. He still avoided meeting anyone’s eyes since the guys were acting kind of perverted towards the girls now, and their objectifying glances towards Noah had increased.  
  
“I thought this class would never end,” Christie murmured next to him, packing her laptop together.  
  
“Me too…” Noah replied, packing his stuff away too to get ready for the next class.  
  
Jayden was packing up his laptop behind them when Colin approached him. “Hey, Jay. Aren’t you gonna mate your little bitch soon to _really_ get something out of his little, slutty hole?” he teased, laughing out loud.  
  
Jayden sneered, clenching his fists to control his anger. “How about you mate with someone who can do something about _your_ asshole instead? It seems it has a direct connection to your mouth, with all that shit flowing out of it. You must have a very nasty taste in your mouth whenever you go to sleep, and god am I glad I don’t have to kiss it.”  
  
The girls who had overheard it snickered and giggled like mad, and some of the guys laughed, making Colin’s face go completely red. He growled and took a threatening step towards Jayden who stood his ground and stared him right into the eyes.  
  
“You’ll fucking regret this,” Colin growled before leaving the classroom angrily.  
  
“Whatever,” Jayden huffed, packing his laptop away.  
  
“Nice,” Christie smirked. “He had it coming for a while.”  
  
“Yeah, and a lot more too,” Jayden murmured. “Are you joining Noah and me at the swim center today?” he asked, looking at Christie. He and Noah went to the swim center twice a week, and sometimes Abby, Christie, and/or Amanda would join them.  
  
“No, I can’t go today, it seems you’ll have to go on your own. Which I’m sure you won’t mind,” Christie said, smirking between them.  
  
Noah blushed a bit at her words and nodded quietly.  
  
“Oh,” Jayden said, looking at Noah now. “I’ll follow you to your next class now, and then we can meet up outside after school at 2:30.”  
  
“Okay, thanks,” Noah smiled, leaving the classroom with Jayden and Christie when they were ready to go.  
  
  


***

  
  
After school Noah and Jayden met up and started walking towards the swim center. It was the first time that they were going there alone, and Noah felt both excited and nervous about it.  
  
They had just left the school’s property and were walking down the sidewalk when suddenly a dark-haired demon girl ran over and stopped in front of Jayden.  
  
“Jayden! So glad I caught you before you left,” the girl grinned. She stood so close to him that Jayden took a small step back, and Noah saw her send a small glare in his direction before all her attention was on Jayden again.  
  
“Uh, hi, Jolie,” Jayden said, not feeling particularly happy to see her.  
  
“I was wondering if you wanna hook up in the weekend? It’s been so long,” Jolie purred, placing a seductive hand on Jayden’s chest, and Noah found himself glaring daggers at her and puff his feathers out slightly.  
  
“Uh, no thanks.”  
  
Jolie frowned in disappointment and confusion, but her hand stayed on Jayden’s chest. “Why not? We’ve had _awesome_ hook-ups before,” she reminded him.  
  
“Well, I’m not interested,” Jayden insisted, shifting impatiently and hoped she would just leave soon. The hand on his chest felt wrong and annoying, but she still wasn’t removing it.  
  
Jolie glanced at Noah then, narrowing her eyes dangerously at him. “Oh. Is it because you’ve found yourself a nice slut now or what?”  
  
Jayden growled and reached up to grab her hand, removing it from his chest and puffed his feathers out slightly. “The only slut here is _you,_ and Noah is my _friend,_ so back off.”  
  
Noah couldn’t help but feel a surge of satisfaction when he saw the shocked look on Jolie’s face, and how she looked even more baffled when Jayden pushed past her and continued walking. Noah glanced back at her before following after Jayden who was still pretty annoyed by Jolie.  
  
“Gosh, why are some girls so clingy,” Jayden muttered once they were they a good distance away from her.  
  
“I don’t know. I don’t have that problem,” Noah replied, smirking a bit.  
  
Jayden laughed. “Yeah, be glad. I mean, most girls are nice, but some of them just don’t respect your boundaries.”  
  
“Did you sleep with that girl once?” Noah asked before he could help himself, and he felt a little stupid about it when Jayden turned his head to look at him in surprise.  
  
“Uh, yeah, once or twice. It was nothing serious, it was just sex.”  
  
“So she wasn’t your girlfriend…?”  
  
Jayden chuckled. “No. I’ve only had one girlfriend once, at my previous school, but that didn’t last very long… I felt more friendship for her than romance, so it didn’t work out,” he explained with a somewhat sad smile.  
  
“Oh.” Noah let the information sink in. He couldn’t help that tight feeling of jealousy in his chest when knowing that others had been with Jayden in an intimate way. “I haven’t had a relationship before…” he confessed.  
  
Jayden chuckled again. “I kind of figured that, but you’re also two years younger than me, so…”  
  
They walked a bit in silence after that before beginning to talk about their classes that day.  
  
Noah enjoyed hanging out with Jayden while no one else was there, and to have Jayden’s attention all for himself. He loved to watch Jayden’s face whenever the alpha was talking about a funny experience he had had, and how his tail moved according to his mood and the flow of the conversation.  
  
  


***

  
  
They reached the swim center and went inside, and once again Noah felt awkward and exposed in his speedos. He was extra shy today since he was there alone with Jayden with only one piece of clothing on their bodies.  
  
After they met up inside the swim hall, they headed over to the longest pool and got in. There was quite a few people in it, but Jayden made sure to stay between Noah and the strangers – especially when he saw some of the boys staring intensely at Noah.  
  
They swam around, chatting and splashing water at each other, and Noah soon felt less shy and more confident in Jayden’s presence.  
  
“Wanna race over to the other end of the pool?” Jayden asked, a big grin on his face. They used their feet and wings to stay afloat in the water, since it was the deep pool they were in.   
  
“Sure, but I think you’ll beat me to it…” Noah replied, chuckling softly. He used his hand to remove some of the wet hairs that were sticking to his forehead and getting into his eyes, and Jayden’s hair was also wet and covered some of his forehead.  
  
“We’ll see. You’re not as heavy as me, so you’ll likely be faster.”  
  
Noah smiled. “Maybe.”  
  
They got ready for their small race, and Noah was all over by the long edge of the pool so that he only had Jayden next to him. They positioned themselves at the shorter edge, preparing to swim, and Jayden glanced at Noah with a smirk before doing a countdown from three. Both of them immediately starting swimming when the countdown was over, and people got out of their way when they noticed them swimming in their direction. A few others were also racing in the large pool.  
  
To Noah it was pretty exhausting but also exciting, and he was careful not to accidentally push his wing, arm, or leg into Jayden while swimming next to him.  
  
Noah finally reached the other end of the pool, shaking his head to get the water off his face, and he grinned in triumph when Jayden was three seconds behind him.  
  
Jayden gasped for air and ran a hand down his face to get the water out of his eyes and nose, and laughed when he noticed he had been defeated. “Damn, you’re fast.”  
  
“I win! Loser,” Noah mocked teasingly, sticking his tongue out at him and grinned.  
  
Jayden just grinned, and his tail twisted below the water in content. Spending time with Noah was something he really enjoyed; especially when Noah would get playful and teasing and break out of his shy shell for him.  
  
“You won’t beat me on the way the back,” Jayden challenged him with a smug smirk.  
  
“We’ll see about that,” Noah grinned, gladly accepting the challenge.  
  
They swam back to the other end, and this time they reached it at the same time. They continued racing each other like that three more times until they were exhausted, and Jayden won the last two rounds since his stamina in the water was better.  
  
Noah held on to the edge of the pool as they finished the final round, panting from exhaustion. Swimming was nice exercise, and Noah could already feel his wings getting stronger from the time he had spent in the swim center lately.  
  
“Wanna get out of the water and head over to get a soda?” Jayden asked, gesturing at the small café that was located inside the swim center next to the pools. You could buy some drinks and small sandwiches there, and the employees kept a close eye on people to make sure that no one brought anything with them into the water. The café was located close to the big pool they were in and right next to some big windows which had a nice view of a pond in the small park area outside.  
  
“Yeah, I could use a small break,” Noah replied, smiling a bit, and made his way over to the ladder so he could get out.  
  
Jayden followed him, glancing around at the other people in the pool. He let Noah climb out first, and blushed when Noah’s butt and feathers were suddenly right in front of his face because he had forgotten to keep his distance as Noah climbed up. Luckily Noah hadn’t noticed, otherwise it would have been extra awkward, and he discretely pressed the heel of his palm against his dick under the water to suppress the erection that had threatened to appear when he got that perfect view of the submissive’s ass.  
  
Noah glanced down at Jayden as the alpha began climbing out of the pool, and soon Jayden was standing next to him with water running down his lean body and wings. Noah blushed a bit before shaking his wings a little to get rid of some of the water in them, and Jayden did the same.  
  
“Be careful not to slip,” Jayden warned him, seeing as the tiles were wet and slippery where they were standing. He had already seen a few kids slip on them today.  
  
Noah nodded and turned to walk, but of course he put his foot on one of the most slippery spots on the floor, causing him to lose balance. He yelped loudly, flailing his arms and wings and felt himself fall, only to feel Jayden grab his arm real quick. Noah instinctively turned so that he would fall into Jayden for steadiness instead of ending up on the floor, and in the next moment his face was suddenly pressed tightly against Jayden’s muscled, naked chest.  
  
Noah’s face went crimson red when he found himself with his face pressed into Jayden’s wet chest, and their arms were grabbing at each other to hold them both steady. It was the first real physical contact that Noah had ever had with Jayden, and he quickly flinched away and stared back at Jayden in absolute horror and mortification.   
  
Jayden chuckled, amusement all over his face. “I told you to be careful.”  
  
Noah almost couldn’t blush harder. “I-I’m so sorry! I’m so clumsy…!” He cringed and internally cursed at himself for being so careless and such a klutz.  
  
A few people stared at them as they walked by, and Noah lowered his head and avoided their eyes. He wrapped his wings around himself, hiding both his body and himself from others’ view.  
  
“No problem. I’m just glad you didn’t fall and hurt yourself,” Jayden said, chuckling again. “If I remember correctly, you used to fall a lot in kindergarten as well.”  
  
Noah groaned. “You remember that?”  
  
“Oh yeah. I used to watch you a lot,” Jayden grinned. His eyes widened when he realized how that sounded. “Uh, in a non-stalker way of course. I was just a kid.” He cringed a bit at himself.  
  
Noah blushed a bit. “Yeah, I know. I did notice you looking at me sometimes.”  
  
Jayden rubbed the back of his neck a bit. “So… let’s head over to the café. Don’t slip again,” he said, grinning teasingly at Noah and began walking.  
  
Noah nodded and took small, careful steps on the wet floor, not daring to make a fool of himself again. It went very slow, and he blinked up at Jayden when the alpha held out his arm.  
  
“I, uh, I can steady you if you want? You can just grab onto my arm,” Jayden offered, hoping that he wasn’t too bold with the offer.  
  
Noah hesitated for a few moments before nodding, accepting the offer and grabbed onto the alpha’s arm to keep himself steady. It was weird touching Jayden, but also fascinating in a way. The alpha’s forearm was much more muscled and masculine than his own, and he felt the muscles flex under his hand as he held onto it.  
  
They went over to the café, and Noah let out a relieved sigh once he was seated at one of the small chairs without having fallen on his way over. They wore wristbands with a small chip inside, and they used the chips to pay their order. Since they were members of the swim center they could put money into their account to use to buy stuff from the café with.  
  
Noah protested when Jayden paid for his order as well, but the alpha just smiled and insisted on it, saying that Noah could make it up to him later. Noah gave in, and they enjoyed their sodas before going back into the water again until it was time to go home.  
  
  


***

  
  
Castiel noticed that Noah was feeling unusually happy that they when they picked him up from the swim center. Jayden had waited with him outside the building until Dean and Castiel arrived, and Castiel had thanked the young alpha for waiting there with Noah.  
  
Noah was smiling in the backseat, and Castiel could see him a bit in the side mirror of the car. It made him smile too, relieved that things had gotten so much better for his son this year compared to how it was last year. He knew that Noah was still being harassed, but it seemed that Jayden’s presence and their friendship had had a lot of positive effects on Noah. Dean, on the other hand, was still being protective, although he had admitted a bit that he didn’t mistrust Jayden anymore.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes when Dean turned up the volume on _Eye of the Tiger_ which was airing on the radio, and Noah giggled from the backseat when Dean started singing along and was hitting the steering wheel in accordance to the rhythm.  
  
“Dean, you are such a child,” Castiel commented, rolling his eyes. He had to raise his voice a bit for Dean to even hear him.  
  
“What was that?” Dean asked, bring his hand up to his ear to indicate he was trying to hear him better. “Can’t hear you ‘cause of the awesome music, Cas. You’ll have to speak louder!” He laughed then, putting his hand back on the steering wheel and kept singing along while nodding his head to the music.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes even more, letting out an annoyed groan that was deafened by the music. “There’s no sex for a month!” he retorted, saying it just as loud as he said his previous sentence.  
  
Dean’s foot hit the brakes, and luckily they were in a nearby neighborhood to their house so there weren’t many cars and no one was behind them. He drove extremely slow while he turned his head to stare at Cas in horror. “What?! Why?” he demanded, looking nervous and panicking.   
  
Noah couldn’t help but laugh at that, but also blush, and Castiel laughed out loud as well while Dean turned down the music to better hear him.  
  
“I was joking, Dean. I just wanted to test whether or not you could actually hear me, but I guess even the loud music did not stop you from hearing what I just said,” Castiel explained, chuckling in amusement.  
  
“Jeez, Cas… Don’t scare me like that,” Dean muttered, hitting the speeder again and drove through the neighborhood at the maximum allowed speed.  
  
Castiel just chuckled, amused with how he could always make Dean freak out if he told him that he was banning sex. Although Dean was perverted and extremely sex-addicted, Castiel kind of liked that about him. It led to great sex, and Castiel’s self-esteem got a boost whenever he was the sole object of Dean’s attention and felt how much his mate adored and desired him.  
  
They came home and took Bella out for a walk since she was all hyper and eager to go. It had become a routine now to walk her together when they came home, where Noah used to walk her on his own when coming home from school.  
  
They went to the nearby park again, hoping that they wouldn’t encounter too many racists.  
  
The angel that had been lingering outside their house was still around, but he seemed more cautious now that Dean was aware of his presence. Their fence had been vandalized a few more times since January, and Dean had to paint the garage and one of the house walls to get of racist remarks that were written on them. Garbage had been dropped on their doorstep or in the driveway sometimes just to harass them, it was pissing Dean off. He was considering getting a camera and install it above the garage to film the driveway and the doorstep, but according to Mrs. Tran – who had seen the culprit twice now – the guy was wearing a mask so the video wouldn’t help much. Mrs. Tran had alerted the police when she saw the person (and in one case even two people) vandalizing the house, but when the police got there the culprits were gone, and Mrs. Tran had been too scared to confront them by herself.  
  
They walked around the park, but Dean kept a little distance to Cas since they didn’t want to get harassed. Noah was walking with Bella, and he found a free spot on the grass where he could take her off the leash and play some Frisbee with her.  
  
Dean and Castiel watched, chatting a bit about their day, until Dean suddenly noticed someone approaching them. His face lit up when he spotted his angel colleague Mike heading over to them.  
  
“Hey, Mike! What are you doing here?” Dean grinned, pulling Mike into a friendly hug.  
  
“I was out jogging, as you can see,” Mike said, gesturing at his jogging outfit after they pulled away from the hug. He smiled at Castiel when the submissive angel stepped forward. “Hey, Castiel. Nice seeing you again.” He shook his hand firmly.  
  
“It’s nice seeing you again too. I hope you are doing well?” Castiel spoke, stepping back to stand next to Dean.  
  
“Yep, I’m fine,” Mike replied, grinning widely. He glanced over at Noah when the boy approached them warily with Bella on the leash again. “Oh, you must be Noah.”  
  
Noah nodded and shook Mike’s hand when the alpha angel reached out his hand towards him. “Yes, it’s nice to meet you.” Bella barking up at Mike, wagging her tail and panting happily, and Mike grinned.  
  
“Hey, I was wondering if you have five minutes to discuss something work-related?” Mike said, looking at Dean who was mildly surprised by that.  
  
“Can’t you just talk to me about it tomorrow?” Dean asked, raising a brow.  
  
“Tomorrow I’ll have forgotten what I wanted to say. I just suddenly got an idea for an extra service we can provide.”  
  
Dean glanced at Cas who nodded his okay at him. “Alright. Five minutes,” Dean said, going with Mike over to a bench to discuss what Mike had to say.  
  
Castiel turned to Noah then and gently moved a few hairs away from his son’s forehead. It was still strange for him that Noah was so tall now, even though the boy wasn’t as tall as him and probably never would be. “You seem to be in a very good mood today, Noah.”  
  
“So? It was a nice day. Well, the last part of it was… Mr. Allen was uncomfortable, as always,” Noah replied, glancing down at Bella and patted her head.  
  
Castiel frowned in concern. “Maybe Dean and I should have a talk with your principal. That teacher is very much out of line, and I will not tolerate him being rude to you.”  
  
“Jayden says the same; he also wants to have a talk with the principal,” Noah said, chuckling softly.  
  
Castiel watched the small twitch on Noah’s lips as he talked about Jayden, and how his face suddenly looked much happier. He smiled at that.  
  
Noah glanced up at Castiel from under his lashes before looking away, only to glance at him again. “Um… Can I ask you something, papa?”  
  
“Of course you can.”  
  
Noah hesitated and played absently with Bella’s leash while the dog was now rolling around in the grass happily. “Um… How do you know if you’re in love with someone?” he asked, glancing up and meeting Castiel’s eyes.   
  
Castiel was mildly surprised by that question, and he ignored the cheerful screams of playing children somewhere behind him and instead kept his gaze on Noah. “Well, there are many ways to tell. When I started falling in love with Dean I would feel excitement and fluttering in my stomach whenever I looked at him, and I would stare a lot at his alpha traits and the things that made him attractive, as well as feeling very content in his presence. And when you’re in love with someone then you feel very sad when they are not around, and you cannot wait to be with them again.”  
  
Noah nodded quietly, letting the words sink in.  
  
Castiel smiled knowingly. “Is this about Jayden?”  
  
Noah shifted in embarrassment and looked at the ground. “Um…”  
  
“Don’t be ashamed or embarrassed about it; it’s natural to fall in love. And I can tell that Jayden makes you happy,” Castiel spoke, a warm smile on his face.  
  
“I just really like being around him,” Noah confessed, doing some shy movements with his feet and glanced up at Cas from under his lashes every now and then. “And he makes me be myself and show sides of myself that I often don’t show others, even though I do feel kinda shy around him sometimes. And he makes my stomach feel funny.”  
  
“As long as he treats you nicely and with respect then I do not mind you being with him – whether as a friend or something more.”  
  
Noah blushed and Castiel let the topic drop for now since he could tell that his son was super embarrassed. They waited until Dean and Mike were done talking and before leaving the park.  
  
They walked back towards the house, chatting and talking, and Bella yanked on the leash all the time since she was eager to smell up every lamppost they passed. A few of the neighborhood kids were playing on the sidewalk, laughing and having fun, and adding to the quiet atmosphere.  
  
They had almost reached the house when they saw two men walking down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street.  
  
Dean’s feathers sharpened and a low growl came from his throat when he recognized one of the guys on the sidewalk as being the beta angel he had seen outside their house lately. Before Castiel could stop him, Dean was stalking across the street with spread-out wings and a furious face.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing watching my house all the time?!” Dean roared.  
  
The beta angel flinched in surprise, and he and the alpha angel next to him immediately went into a defensive pose and growled at Dean.  
  
“And what the fuck is a blood traitor and his freak children doing in a nice neighborhood like this?” the beta sneered back.  
  
“Dean, please don’t—” Castiel began when he could tell that his mate was about to attack.  
  
Dean snarled and charged at the guy, but the alpha angel (who appeared to be in his 30s, like the beta was) immediately came to the beta’s aid and punched Dean. It made Dean even angrier, and soon the two angels were punching and kicking at Dean who returned each attack and lashed out at them with his sharp wings.  
  
Noah gasped in horror, hiding behind Castiel who had been trying to talk Dean out of the fight but had now given up and was watching the scene in fear.   
  
The four kids who had been playing were now screaming and crying in panic, and they ran off towards their houses. A few neighbors came out of their homes to look, all gasping in horror when they saw the fight.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel shouted in horror when the alpha angel managed to knock Dean to the ground so that Dean was lying on his back on the asphalt.   
  
Bella was barking like mad, but Noah held on tightly to her leash since he didn’t want her to get in trouble for biting someone. He watched in horror as Castiel suddenly ran over to the scene.  
  
“Please stop it! We can solve this without violence!” Castiel argued, stopping a few feet away from them. He wanted to come over to Dean, but the beta was blocking his way, and Dean was in a heavy fight with the alpha who had sat down on top of him now. Dean and the alpha angel began rolling around, trying to gain the upper hand in the fight, and Castiel flinched whenever he heard and saw the alpha punch at Dean who responded with an aggressive snarl and punched back.  
  
“Only if you leave this area, you filthy abomination!” the beta spat at him.  
  
“We are not leaving!” Castiel grit out, spreading his wings in anger. His body was trembling with fear since he was not comfortable at all with physical confrontations, and adrenaline pumped through his body now that the aggressive beta stood in front of him. He was scared, but he was determined to stand his ground.  
  
The beta chuckled maliciously. “Why, aren’t you a cute sub. Such a good slut for your demon mate too, I bet.” He eyed Castiel’s body almost hungrily, and Castiel shifted in discomfort under the objectifying gaze.  
  
Noah was standing in front of their house now while the fight was taking place across the street. He could hear what was being said, and he didn’t know what to do now that Dean was in a physical fight with someone and the beta angel was acting perverted towards Castiel. Whenever he took a step forward to approach, Castiel would hold out his arm to tell him to stay back, so he stayed in front of the house with Bella and watched the scene anxiously.  
  
Dean snarled when he noticed what was going on between Cas and the beta, and he felt his mate’s discomfort through the bond. “Stay the _fuck_ away from my mate!” he snarled at the beta after having sent the alpha angel to the ground with a solid punch.  
  
The alpha angel didn’t stay down, though.  
  
Dean got up and was about to head over to the beta to make him back away from Cas when he noticed too late that the alpha was back on his feet. He turned his head, expecting a blow to his face when he saw the alpha’s fist close in on him in a matter of seconds, but suddenly the alpha was yanked back, and Dean heard him yelp before the angel was thrown to the ground.  
  
Dean quickly looked up to see what had happened, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Brad standing there; his sharp wings spread out and his eyes fixed on the alpha angel who was moaning in pain on the ground now.  
  
Brad looked up, and his and Dean’s eyes met.  
  
“Thanks,” Dean croaked, still stunned to have been saved by Brad – his racist neighbor who had always hated him.  
  
Brad nodded, as if telling him that he was welcome, and growled down at the alpha angel when the guy stirred and got to his feet. The angel snarled back at him and charged, taking a swing at Brad but Dean came up from behind and yanked the guy back by pulling at his wing, stopping him from landing the punch, while Brad was free to throw a punch in the guy’s face.  
  
Dean and Brad shared a victorious smirk when the guy was sent to the ground again and seemed to have given up, before going over to the beta who was taking cautious steps backwards now that he had two angry alpha demons in front of him.  
  
“Uh, I was just—” the beta stuttered, eyeing them warily, and Dean could see the fear in his eyes.  
  
“Just what? Ogling my mate? Vandalizing my house? Harassing my family? You’re gonna get a fucking big stamp on your criminal record for this, you ass,” Dean growled, cornering the guy up against a tree by the sidewalk with his wings spread out. He knew the display looked intimidating to an angel, with his feathers all sharps like knives and with his large wingspan, and it pleased him to see fear cover the beta’s face now.  
  
“And you’ve vandalized my mailbox as well, haven’t you? You’re gonna pay for that,” Brad growled, crossing his arms. He was keeping an eye on the alpha angel as well, who was still moaning in pain on the ground behind them.  
  
“On _your_ mailbox?” Dean asked, turning his head to stare at Brad in confusion and surprise.  
  
Brad grunted. “I’ll tell you about it later,” he grumbled.  
  
Mrs. Tran had called the police when she saw what was going on, and they were on the scene within minutes. Dean and Brad made sure that the two angels didn’t escape, and Castiel had gone over to Noah to comfort him since the boy was still kinda freaked out.  
  
Jody Mills was on the scene, and she seemed happy to finally be closing the case about the vandalism and stalking that Dean and Castiel had experienced.  
  
An ambulance had arrived to take the injured alpha angel away (though he was still under arrest), and the paramedics took a look at Dean as well since he was pretty beat up too. Castiel rolled his eyes when Dean refused to get looked at at first, and how he kept insisting he was fine even though he was covered in cuts and bruises. Eventually Dean gave in and let the paramedics treat him.  
  
The neighbors’ kids had calmed down as well, and the neighbors seemed relieved that the ones who had been lurking around the area had finally been caught.  
  
After the ambulance and police had left with the two guys and had gotten statements from them, Dean went over to Brad to thank him.  
  
“Thanks for having my back. I hadn’t expected that but it was appreciated,” Dean said, smiling a bit at Brad. Castiel and Noah were a few feet behind them, quietly listening in.  
  
“You’re welcome, Winchester,” Brad replied casually. “The entire neighborhood and all the kids were freaking out because of the fight, so I had to do something…”  
  
“Why did they paint on your mailbox as well?” Dean asked, a curious frown on his face. It made no sense to him that the racists with vandalize another racist’s property.  
  
Brad chuckled. “Believe it or not, but my oldest son went and mated with an angel/human hybrid. I guess those two heard about it.”  
  
Dean, Castiel, and Noah’s eyes all widened at that.  
  
“I was never into all that cross-species mating, even if it’s with the human hybrids, but it was like God or someone slapped me in the face and told me to deal with it. I’ve gotten more used to being around angels now… Though it hasn’t been easy, but I love my son and I have to respect his choices. Love is love, I guess…”  
  
“Oh, wow. Didn’t see that one coming,” Dean said, blinking in disbelief.  
  
Brad glanced over at Castiel as he continued speaking. “We’ve lived in the same neighborhood for years now, and I’ve always resented you because my father taught me that demons don’t mingle with angels; that it’s against our nature to mate with each other. But in the years I’ve seen you and Dean be together, I’ve seen that you genuinely care for each other, and you have been a good mother to your kids – which I always respect in a sub. I haven’t turned completely soft yet and I wouldn’t wanna hang out too much with you guys, but I don’t mind your presence anymore. If anyone threatens you and Dean because of your relationship, I will have your backs even if we aren’t friends.”  
  
Castiel blinked at Brad, both stunned and positively surprised by his words. “Thank you, that means a lot to us,” he spoke with a friendly smile. Noah nodded next to him.  
  
Dean grinned. “I didn’t take you for the chick-flick kind of guy, Braddie,” he teased.  
  
Brad glared at him and a faint red color appeared on his cheeks. “Shut up, Winchester,” he grumbled, annoyed, and turned to walk back to his house and his mate. There was a slight twitch on his lip, as if he was about to smile, that made Dean grin.  
  
When Brad was gone Castiel came over in front of Dean to inspect his injuries. He cringed as he trailed his fingers over Dean’s split lip and the small bandages on his cheek and eyebrow. He was probably going to be blue and purple all over, and he would need to get the rest of the blood washed off his face soon.  
  
Dean just smiled at him and gently caught his wrist, bringing the angel’s hand up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on it. “Don’t worry. I’m fine.”  
  
“No you aren’t. You’re hurt,” Castiel spoke, his voice soft and concerned, and he looked at Dean’s bruises with a worried frown. “I don’t like seeing you like this…”  
  
Dean smiled and pulled Castiel against his body, embracing him and running his hand up and down the angel’s back for comfort.  
  
Noah watched them with a small smile, although he didn’t like it when Dean was injured either. The fight had been very intense, and he was still a little shaken over it. Bella was sitting next to him, panting and looking around curiously. Most people in the neighborhood had gone back to their houses again, and Mrs. Tran had just left as well.  
  
Castiel sighed contently and leaned into Dean, although he was careful not to press himself too hard against the alpha’s sore body. He gently pulled back from the embrace after a while and looked up at Dean. “Let’s go back inside. I will make us a quick dinner.”  
  
“Sounds good,” Dean grinned, wrapping an arm around Cas’ waist and went inside with him. He glanced back at Noah to make sure he was following them.  
  
They went back into the house together, glad that the drama and violence was finally over.  
  
  


***

  
  
That night, Noah went into his room at 9:30, preparing to go to sleep.  
  
Castiel had made them dinner and Dean had spent most of the night on the couch, trying to act tough even though both Noah and Castiel could tell that he was sore and hurting. At least he hadn’t been seriously injured. They were all relieved that the stalker and his pal had been caught now, and were hoping that there would be no more vandalism of their property.  
  
When Noah entered his room he wasn’t feeling quite ready to sleep yet. He lay down on his bed, still dressed in his normal clothes, and stared at the ceiling for a bit, thinking about the events that day.  
  
His thoughts immediately went to Jayden and there was a weird, exciting sensation in his stomach as he thought about him. It was like a thousand small butterflies swirling around in there, and it made him smile and squirm a bit. Seeing Jayden in that square leg swimsuit always did weird things to Noah’s body, and he mostly couldn’t take his eyes off the alpha’s wet body when they swam together. The way his dark red wings glistered when they were wet looked really fascinating.  
  
Noah squirmed and frowned slightly when there was a weird, hot sensation in his body, and he could feel his ass getting wet. It felt strange and yet good – like when he was secretly looking at his dirty magazines or accidentally encountered some stuff on the internet with half-naked men.  
  
He gasped softly and rolled over on his side, shivering when his wing rubbed against the bed as he rolled over and sent shivers up his spine. He had been aroused before but he had never really done anything about it. He had once pressed his hand against the bulge that appeared in his pants but the wild sensations had scared him a bit. That was a while ago though, and now he wasn’t as scared of it anymore. He knew it was normal to touch and pleasure yourself, and he was finally feeling ready and curious enough to try it.  
  
He rolled over on his back again, beginning to rub his wings against the sheets and gasped at the nice sensation. His wings twitched and tingled with the stimulation, and he could feel his oil beginning to leak from his glands now, soaking the blanket he was lying on top of. Images of Jayden popped into his mind, making his body feel even hotter and more desperate, and he had to rub his oil glands harder against his blanket to feel more satisfied.  
  
After a while he started moving his hands up and down his own body, trying to find the spots that felt best to touch, and his back arched when he reached his member. Noah quickly bit his lip to hold back a pleasured cry – he didn’t want his parents to hear him.  
  
He quickly learned what felt good down there, and he pushed his pants and panties down as he began touching himself with his hand, trying to mimic what he had seen subs do in those magazines he had in which they were together with alphas.  
  
The sensations were almost too much, and Noah rolled over his side and shivered with overload of stimuli. He took a small break to recover a bit, but it felt torturous not to continue.  
  
Slick was leaking between his legs now, making his thighs wet. It felt good, weird, and like his body needed something. He carefully reached a hand behind himself, curiously moving it down to that place, and his body jerked in surprise at the wonderful sensation when his fingers touched his most secret place. He gasped and panted before trying it again, and he bit into his blanket as he moved a finger around his entrance, feeling it become wet with the slick leaking from inside him. His body was begging for more, and his wings flared with need, and Noah knew he had to take it a step further.  
  
He moved his other hand down to touch his member again, while he carefully pushed one of his fingers into himself, gasping loudly as he felt it going inside very slowly and opening him up. When his finger suddenly pressed against something deep inside of him it was like his entire body exploded from the inside out. He tried to hold back the scream that escaped from his throat as wave after wave of glorious pleasure overwhelmed him, making his body jerk violently and his wings stretch out behind him.  
  
He panted heavily when it was over, allowing his body to recover. He basked in the wonderful, sated feeling that went through his entire body, making him feel exhausted and tired. He glanced down at the hand that he had had on his member and noticed that it was covered in something wet. He grimaced a bit and gasped when he pulled out the finger from inside him, feeling that it was wet as well.  
  
Noah quickly wiped his hands in his blanket before pulling up his pants and went over to find some new covers for his blanket since the ones that were on it right now were wet and disgusting.  
  
After having cleaned up after himself and gone to the bathroom, Noah lay down in his bed and pulled his blanket up around him, getting ready to sleep.  
  
His body felt nice and sated inside, and Noah wondered if the pleasure he had experienced earlier was what sex felt like. If so, he wasn’t surprised that so many people were obsessed with it, and why his father got annoyed when Castiel banned sex. It seemed that the pleasure was rather addicting.  
  
He stared up at the ceiling in the darkness and suddenly thought of Jayden again. He had heard that alphas masturbated practically every day because of hormones and being horny a lot, and it made him blush to think about Jayden pleasuring himself and getting release. He wondered what Jayden sounded like when he was doing those things to himself, and what his face looked like when that intense, glorious feeling of absolute pleasure overwhelmed him.  
  
Noah rolled over on his side, embarrassed and shocked about his own thoughts, and he felt a little ashamed about picturing his friend like that. Still, it was intriguing to think about Jayden in such a way, and the young alpha did have a very mature and well-build body which was pleasing to think about when he was alone.  
  
Noah closed his eyes to sleep, still tired and sated from his explorations earlier, and hoped he wouldn’t blush too much next time he saw Jayden and remembered the thoughts he had had about him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) It was kind of awkward to write Noah’s last little scene in this chapter but I hope I did okay (I haven’t written underage before and it made me a little uncomfortable to be honest, but Noah is above the legal age of consent, remember that). And I hope that the ones that are not into reading that scene have simply skipped it.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the chapter takes place at Jayden’s house, so I have made a [layout of Jayden's house](http://s1290.photobucket.com/user/Luciel89/media/Jaydenshouse_zps12484e3b.png.html) to make it easier for you to picture his house in your mind :)

**April 2042 (Castiel is 52 (almost 53), Dean is 54, Eden is 28 (almost 29), Adrian is 25, the twins are 21, Noah is 15 (almost 16), Jayden is 17 (almost 18).**  
  
It was Saturday morning and Castiel blinked his eyes open as he slowly began to wake up. He could tell the sun was shining outside since there was light behind the curtains, and he lazily lifted his head to peek at the clock. It was 9:24am. He stretched his limbs, groaning in satisfaction as his muscles approved of it, before looking over his shoulder at Dean who was lying behind him.  
  
The demon was still sleeping, soft, barely audible snores coming from him, and Castiel rolled his eyes with a fond smile. The angel rolled over, careful not to wake up Dean or hit him with his wings as he shifted his position, and he placed his head on his pillow to watch Dean quietly. He looked at his mate’s parted lips and how his chest heaved in a steady rhythm as he breathed. Dean was lying on his back with his head titled in Cas’ direction, and he looked a bit like a child with one hand up near his head and the other hand on his naked stomach. The blanket only covered Dean from the waist down, making Castiel able to look at his gorgeous torso. Dean had healed from the fight with the racists last month, and his bruises were finally gone. They hadn’t had any vandalism since but were still addressed by racists in public.  
  
Castiel smiled as he looked at Dean, feeling content watching him like that. He could never get tired of waking up next to Dean every morning like this.  
  
After a few minutes Castiel slowly moved closer, leaning over Dean with his face was near the demon’s neck. He took in the scent of his alpha, feeling his body and their bond respond to it, and leaned a bit closer to nose at Dean’s jaw and neck.  
  
Dean stirred a bit, and Castiel could sense him tensing up in alarm until the angel placed a soft kiss on the demon’s neck, calming him down.  
  
“Cas?” Dean croaked, still haven’t gotten his real voice back yet after sleeping for about nine hours.  
  
Cas just smiled, placing more soft kisses on Dean’s neck and his jawline. He nuzzled his nose against Dean’s cheek and jaw – a submissive gesture to show that he was not being dominant when covering his alpha mate with kisses on such a vulnerable place as his neck. Dean responded with a pleased grunt, making the angel smile before kissing him a few more times.  
  
Castiel leaned back to watch Dean’s face, seeing him staring right back at him with his incredibly green eyes and saw the demon’s pupils dilate. He could smell Dean’s scent changing from relaxed to aroused now.  
  
“Are you horny or something?” Dean asked, staring back at Cas in slight amusement.  
  
Castiel chuckled. “A bit, yes, but mostly I was hoping that you would groom my wings like you promised you would do today.” He flared his wings behind him, showing Dean his ruffled and messy feathers to state his point.  
  
Dean groaned. “Sex first, and then I’ll groom you afterwards?” he suggested, flashing Cas his best trying-to-be-convincing smile.  
  
Castiel frowned at him and sat back a little. He looked a bit hurt as he stared back at Dean. “Am I to take it that you do not enjoy touching and grooming my wings anymore?” he asked, his voice sounding smaller than usual and that instantly caught Dean’s attention.  
  
“What? No! Hey.” Dean sat up so that he was level with Cas and put a gentle hand on his mate’s arm. “Of course not; I adore your wings. But you know how much I think with my dick, Cas, and it’s fucking _torture_ to feel your gorgeous, soft feathers and get so worked up by touching them when I have to wait until I’m done before I can fuck you.”  
  
“Well, I could please you now and then you can fuck me when you’re done with the grooming?” Castiel offered.  
  
A bright grin appeared on Dean’s face then. “Well, I can live with that.”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes before leaning in, placing his hands on Dean’s shoulders as they sat opposite each other, and pressed his lips against Dean’s. The demon growled in approval and grasped Castiel’s hair firmly, attempting to dominate the kiss and pressed his tongue against Cas’ and the top of the angel’s mouth.  
  
The angel let out a soft noise before gently pushing Dean back onto the bed, their mouths still connected and devouring the other, and straddled him. He bared his neck for Dean when his mate yanked his head back with the hand that was in his hair, and he shivered as Dean licked a stripe up his neck and nibbled at the skin.  
  
Once Dean released him, Castiel moved down the demon’s body and settled himself between Dean’s legs. He quickly removed Dean’s boxers, fumbling a bit to get Dean’s tail out as well when the demon lifted his ass off the bed to help him, and threw them to the floor. Dean’s dick bounced after the clothing was off, curling upwards towards his stomach, and Castiel licked his lips before leaning in and taking the thick member into his mouth.  
  
“Fuck,” Dean cursed and grabbed at the angel’s hair while Cas pleased him with his mouth, swirling his tongue over the right places and sucked him like it was the best thing in the world.  
  
Castiel took in as much of Dean as he could without his gag reflex protesting, using his hand to stroke the rest of the member and used his other hand to fondle the demon’s balls. He hummed, sucking as hard as he could, and finally adjusted his position a bit so that he could take Dean in further. The head of Dean’s cock poked against the back of his mouth and Castiel tried hard to ignore his gag reflex. He could only deep-throat Dean for ten to twenty seconds before it was too much for him.  
  
“That’s it; you’re so good at that, baby. My pretty, little angel…” Dean praised, petting Castiel’s head while his cock was buried in the angel’s throat.  
  
Dean’s dirty praising only aroused Castiel even more, and he did his best to please his mate while taking him in as far as he could. When pressure against the back of this throat became too much, he pulled off to breathe before leaning back in and continued to suck Dean as well as he could. He used his hands to rub and squeeze the demon’s testicles, and felt them twitch and contract slightly as Dean was about to come.  
  
“Shit, I’m gonna come,” Dean warned, panting heavily. Castiel was prepared for it, though.  
  
Dean cried out in pleasure, arching his back and spreading his wings across the bed as he shot his load into the angel’s mouth, filling it with stream after stream of warm come. Castiel eagerly swallowed, purring slightly, and when Dean had stopped coming he licked his cock and his own lips clean before sitting up.  
  
Dean panted heavily on the bed, recovering from his climax, and he smiled when he saw Castiel wipe his mouth and lick his lips. He grinned as he sat up on the bed. “Now, wing-grooming time. Unless you want me to satisfy you first, seeing as your pretty, little dick is making a tent in your panties right now.” He gestured down at Castiel’s crotch where his dick was bulging in the white panties that he was wearing.  
  
The angel shifted and twitched his wings slightly. “I can wait. Then it will be more intense when I come afterwards.”  
  
Dean laughed. “Aren’t you kinky.” He gestured for Castiel to lie down on his stomach on the bed, and the angel complied, getting into position. Dean licked his lips when he saw Cas lie down with his head on his pillow, his wings spread out in invitation, and his panties being a little bit down on his butt so that some of the crack was visible. He admired the slight curve in the submissive’s hips, since his hips were a little broader than a male’s in order to bear a child for nine months (almost ten months for angel/demon hybrids) and birth it.  
  
Dean was just about to position himself over Castiel by straddling him, when the angel’s head suddenly lifted from the pillow in alert.  
  
“Dean, did we lock the door?”  
  
Dean blinked. “What? Uh, no, I guess we didn’t.”  
  
Castiel groaned and buried his face in the pillow, flaring his wings up from the bed. “How could we be so reckless? What if Noah had come in and had seen us?”  
  
“Well, he didn’t. And if he comes in now he won’t be able to see much; my wings will hide my pretty butt from him, and I’ll be sitting on stop of you, so it’ll be safe. I’m too lazy to get up and lock it now.” Dean swung his leg over Castiel’s hip and seated himself on top of the angel’s ass, being careful not to press too much of his weight onto him.  
  
Castiel nodded and lay his head back down on the pillow, spreading out his wings and relaxing them. He closed his eyes and hummed as Dean ran his hands up and down his back first, making him relax more, before moving up to his oil glands and pinched and teased them to make them produce more oil. The angel gasped softly, and Dean started rubbing the oil into his feathers, coating them in it.  
  
The angel loved when Dean groomed him. He loved feeling his large, careful hands in his feathers and on his wing bone, and how the demon seemed to enjoy touching the downy-soft feathers and feeling them under his hands.  
  
Castiel purred when Dean massaged his sensitive wing bone with his thumbs, rubbing the oil into the smaller feathers on the back of the wing bone and made the muscles relax. He could feel Dean’s tail moving back and forth behind them, restless like a dog’s tail when the dog was happy and content. It amused him a little, and he didn’t mind that the appendage bumped into his legs every now and then.  
  
“Mm, your feathers are so soft, Cas. So gorgeous and wonderful… I could touch them forever,” Dean spoke as he groomed the wings, making sure that each feather was positioned appropriately and that they were covered in the nutritious oil. His own wings moved a bit behind, flaring contently as he took care of his mate’s wings.  
  
“But Noah’s aren’t as soft… I really hope that his mate will not be bothered by that and will love them either way,” Castiel spoke. He had always been worried that Noah would have difficulties finding someone who would appreciate his differences and love him for them anyway. Even submissive demons had softer wings when fully softened, so Noah was quite different even though his wings weren’t all too rough.  
  
“If Noah ever dates someone who doesn’t like his wings I’ll fucking castrate that guy,” Dean growled.  
  
The angel chuckled, appreciating Dean’s protectiveness for once, and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Dean grooming him.  
  
There was a knock on the door a few minutes later and they both looked up in alert.  
  
“Dad? Papa? Are you awake?” came Noah’s voice from the other side, muffled and barely audible.   
  
Dean immediately pulled the blanket up so that it shielded his crotch and rear, and also moved his wings into position so that Noah wouldn’t be able to see their butts or any other private parts when he entered the room.  
  
“Yeah, we’re awake. Just come in, the door is open,” Dean called back.  
  
The door opened and Noah stepped inside cautiously. His eyes widened when he saw them on the bed with Dean’s hands buried in Castiel’s feathers. He blushed and looked away fast. “Why did you say I could come in if you’re doing nasty things?!” He groaned and turned his back to them.  
  
Dean laughed and Castiel blushed a bit.  
  
“We’re not doing nasty things; I’m just grooming your papa. It’s completely innocent, except that it’s quite exciting,” Dean explained, grinning.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel chastised in a disgruntled manner.  
  
Noah still didn’t want to turn around, though. “I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be going to Jayden’s house today instead of tomorrow, since his parents suddenly have other plans for tomorrow… So if you can drive me there at noon, I’ll be glad…”  
  
Noah and Jayden had partnered up for another English project, and this time they would be doing it at Jayden’s house. Noah hadn’t been there before and he was a little nervous about going, but he was also looking forward to it.  
  
“Today?” Castiel frowned, turning his head to look over at him.  
  
Dean growled a bit. “Are his parents gonna be there?”  
  
“I don’t know… I guess so,” Noah replied, daring a glance over at them and was glad that he couldn’t see anything that wasn’t appropriate to see.  
  
Dean grunted. “Okay, we’ll drive you there later.”  
  
“Thanks,” Noah smiled, hurrying over to the door and closed it as he left.  
  
Dean sighed after Noah left and turned his attention back to grooming Cas. “Those parents better be home,” he grumbled.  
  
“Dean, Jayden is not a bad person. He and Noah have been swimming together, and Noah has assured us that Jayden has treated him with respect and has not been acting out of line with him,” Castiel argued. He was getting annoyed that Dean always made a big deal out of it whenever Noah was going to spend time with Jayden.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”  
  
They continued with the grooming, and Castiel moved over on his back once Dean was done to let him work on the other side of his wings. Dean couldn’t help but tease him as he sat on Castiel’s upper thighs, and he rubbed his hardened dick against the angel’s while he groomed him, making Cas growl and squirm in annoyance as he only grew even harder and more aroused as Dean did so.  
  
Both of them were getting aroused from the grooming, and Castiel especially was getting impatient since he hadn’t come earlier. Dean thought it was fun as hell to tease him – which the angel was definitely not happy about.  
  
“Dean, please stop rubbing against my crotch. I can’t…” Castiel trailed off and let out a needy whimper. His dick was hard and wet in his panties now, and the demon continued to rub his own dick against it and touching those special places on his wing bone while he groomed him which made Cas’ body go wild with stimulations.  
  
Dean just smirked, and Castiel hated the smugness that was all over the demon’s face.  
  
“Why? I love seeing you writhe under my body and let out those needy sounds… Am I making you horny and desperate, angel?”  
  
Castiel whimpered again, throwing his head back and arched his back a little. “Yes, you are… And I know I’m making you feel the same, so stop being so smug about it.”  
  
Dean laughed. “Nah, you can never stop me from being smug,” he grinned, running his hands over Cas’ wing bone on both wings and felt the angel shudder under him. “But I’m done with grooming your feathers now… So I guess I should take my reward before my cock starts to hurt too much from how horny you make me.” He moved off of the angel’s thighs and got up to lock the door, even though he doubted that Noah would come back in there. Then he moved back over to Cas and got up on the bed, positioning himself between the angel’s spread legs and shoved a pillow under Cas’ hips to have better access to his ass.  
  
Castiel shuddered as Dean ran his hands up and down his body and let his fingers move over his nipples, before the demon finally grabbed onto his panties and pulled them down. His flushed cock sprung free, making him moan a bit, and Dean grabbed it with a firm hand and gave it a few strokes. “Dean!” the angel gasped, bucking up into his mate’s hand.  
  
The alpha just chuckled smugly before letting go – ignoring the frustrated growl coming from Cas – and instead moved his fingers down to the leaking hole. He pushed his finger in, finding the channel wet and slick – more than usual since Cas had been aroused for almost an hour now. He added another finger, scissoring and twisting them around inside, and watched as Cas’ wings flapped desperately on the bed and how the angel was squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure and impatience.  
  
Castiel was breathing hard, desperate for Dean to be inside him already, and he closed his eyes for a bit as he enjoyed the sensation of Dean’s fingers inside him. When Dean pulled his fingers out, Castiel braced himself for the demon to enter him.  
  
They moaned in unison as Dean finally pushed into Cas, sliding into him inch by inch. Once he was inside he grabbed a hold of the angel’s legs and placed them on top of his shoulders, before pushing forward so that Cas’ body was almost bent in half. They weren’t all that young anymore but their bodies were still strong and flexible, though not as much as before. Dean was careful not to push Cas too far.  
  
“Oh god! Dean!” Castiel cried out, throwing his head back and let out a long moan.  
  
Dean growled possessively and leaned down to lick and mark the angel’s exposed neck. He could feel Cas’ pulse as he closed his mouth around the delicate skin there, and he loved how his mate just bared his neck even more to him in response.  
  
Their wings touched, pressing against each other and rubbing together for friction, and Dean set a hard, steady pace as he plunged into Castiel’s ass over and over.  
  
Castiel felt completely helpless with his legs on Dean’s shoulders, his body bent in half, and Dean kissing, licking, and nosing dominantly against his neck while pounding into him. Not that he minded feeling helpless in this position; it actually only turned him on even more, and he could already sense his orgasm approaching.  
  
“Dean, I’m gonna…!”  
  
Dean growled against his neck. “Fucking _come,_ Cas. Don’t you dare holding it back; you’re coming for _me._ ”  
  
The words brought Castiel over the final edge. He lost himself in the ecstasy of his climax, jerking helplessly against Dean, and painted his own chest and stomach with his come. Dean had to muffle his cries with his hand just in case, and his eyes were squeezed shut during the whole thing. Dean fucked him through it, although his rhythm faltered a bit as his muscles clenched down hard around Dean’s cock inside him. When his climax was over he went limp against Dean, cringing as the demon still pounded into him.  
  
“Shit. Cas…!” Dean growled, giving into the pleasure and came hard inside Castiel’s now limp body. He groaned through it, his hips stuttering and pushing slowly into the angel through his release.  
  
When it was over Dean moved the angel’s legs down so that Cas would be more comfortable, before letting himself go limp on top of Cas and covered his body with his own.  
  
Castiel grunted as Dean’s weight was on top of him, but Dean was keeping the worst off him. He smiled as Dean lay his head on his chest to rest and recover, and Castiel gently moved his hand through the alpha’s short hairs.  
  
“Your wings made a little mess of my feathers again,” Castiel spoke, slight amusement in his voice. Their wings had been rubbing together so hard that some of his feathers were standing in odd angles now.  
  
Dean groaned and flapped his tail down on the bed behind him. “I’ll take care of that in two minutes… Need to recover,” he mumbled, not lifting his head from Cas’ chest.  
  
The angel chuckled fondly and petted Dean’s wings and his hair, smiling when the demon purred just slightly at the affectionate touch.  
  
  


***

  
  
They arrived at Jayden’s house at 12:30pm. It was 10-15 minutes’ drive from their own house, and Jayden had sent Noah his address in a text message so that they could find their way there.  
  
Noah was a bit nervous. He easily got nervous when going somewhere new, and he hadn’t been to Jayden’s house before. But he was also rather excited to see how Jayden lived and to meet the little sister that the alpha talked about so often. They seemed to have a close relationship.  
  
When they arrived at the house Noah saw that it was a two-story house with white walls, a dark roof, two cars parked in the driveway, a nice small front yard. The house and property looked tidy and well cared for.  
  
Leila opened the door as they went up to the front door and rang the doorbell, and she beamed when she saw that they had arrived. “We were expecting you. Please, come in!” she said, smiling at the three of them.  
  
Dean and Castiel were a little startled to be invited inside since they had just come to drop off Noah, but they accepted the invitation. They stepped inside the entrance hall along with Noah when Leila gestured at them to come in, and they shook her hand and greeted her. Micah popped up too, grinning as he too greeted them.  
  
Noah looked up when Jayden came down the stairs, which were on the right when you walked in the front door, and the alpha smiled widely as his and Noah’s eyes met. “Hey,” he said, walking down the steps and went over to them. “Sorry about the short warning of you coming here a day earlier. My mom is horrible at making plans…” He scowled at his mother who crossed her arms in disapproval.  
  
“You be quiet now, Connor,” Leila chastised, narrowing her eyes at him. Micah laughed next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and let their wings touch.  
  
Noah giggled a bit when he saw Jayden scrunch his nose in displeasure when his mother called him by his first name.  
  
“Please, come in and take off your shoes,” Micah said, looking at Dean and Cas.  
  
“Um, well, we don’t wanna impose on you…” Dean said, glancing between them and Cas. Castiel looked a little reluctant as well, mostly because he didn’t want to be an inconvenience.  
  
Leila waved him off. “Well, you only have to stay for half an hour if you want. Micah and I will be leaving the house then.”  
  
Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “Leaving?”  
  
Castiel poked him discretely with his elbow when Dean was being rude, and the demon glanced at him with a small scowl.  
  
Leila chuckled. “Yes, we’re a very busy family. We’re gonna go over to visit one of Micah’s old friends today, and tomorrow Jayden and Laura are joining us to visit my brother and his family. I had gotten the plans mixed up and had told Jayden that we were going to my brother’s house today when it was in fact tomorrow, so that’s why he had to change the time with Noah. Laura will be staying here with Jayden and Noah today.”  
  
“Well, if it’s just for half an hour then I guess we can stay,” Dean spoke, glancing at Cas who nodded in agreement.  
  
“Awesome,” Micah beamed. “Then we can get to know each other a little better.”   
  
They took off their shoes, and Micah and Leila led them into the living room which was tidy and modern. The dining room was at the end of the long entrance hall, and the kitchen was to the right of the dining room in a separate room. The dining room and the living room were connected.  
  
Jayden and Noah followed the others inside, intending to start with their project afterwards.  
  
“You can leave your laptop here in the entrance hall if you want. No reason to carry it around,” Jayden offered.  
  
Noah nodded and put his bag down. “Thanks.”  
  
They went into the living room with the others, casting a few glances at each other every and now and then, and Noah watched as Jayden buried his hands in his pockets, as if he was feeling awkward with their parents interacting and about showing Noah his home.  
  
Noah glanced around, looking at the nice modern furniture and at all the family photos on the walls and shelves. He smiled a bit as he saw a few photos of a younger Jayden there, but he didn’t have time to take a closer look at them right now.  
  
Micah frowned over at Jayden after he, Leila, Dean, and Castiel had seated themselves on the couch, and Noah and Jayden were still lingering a few feet away in front of a cabinet. “Where’s Laura?” he asked, looking at Jayden.  
  
“She wanted to finish her play with her dolls first before coming down,” Jayden replied. He looked over at Dean and Cas then. “She’s a little shy around people,” he explained, chuckling a bit.  
  
Noah smiled a bit at that, and Dean and Castiel chuckled softly.  
  
Jayden and Noah were about to go over and take a seat when Laura appeared. They all looked up as the little 6-year-old demon girl came running over towards Jayden and hugged him from behind, and used his body to hide from the guests. Jayden’s wings were half-sharp, but Laura knew how to be careful around them so she wouldn’t get cut.  
  
Noah glanced at the little girl who was hiding shyly behind Jayden. She poked her head out from behind her brother’s wings to look up at Noah, but she quickly hid behind Jayden again with a shy giggle when their eyes met. Noah chuckled, finding her cute.  
  
“Aww Laura, don’t be so shy,” Leila spoke and tried to encourage her. “No one will bite you.”  
  
“It’s not polite to hide from guests either,” Jayden said, peeking around at his sister, and gently pushed her in front of him so that she could greet the guests. He put his hands on her shoulders as she stood in front of him now and was leaning back into him, and Noah could see him rub her shoulders with his thumbs for comfort.  
  
She had dark blonde hair which reached her shoulders, had blue eyes, and was wearing clothes with flowers and ponies on them. Her tail curled shyly next to her leg, and her small dark red wings flared a bit behind her. “Hi,” she said, looking at them.  
  
“Hello, Laura,” Castiel smiled, chuckling softly when she smiled shyly over at him.  
  
Dean and Noah said hi as well, and Laura glanced from Dean and Castiel over to Noah, eyeing him curiously and returned the smile he sent her.  
  
Jayden guided Laura over to the touch to sit down, and Noah followed. They ended up sitting next to each other next to their parents, and Laura crawled up into Micah’s lap.  
  
Noah’s eyes widened in surprise when something jumped up on the back of the couch, and he turned his head to see a black and white cat standing on the couch behind Jayden’s head.  
  
“Jeez, that almost scared me,” Dean exclaimed.  
  
Leila laughed. “Don’t worry; Mr. Giggles is totally harmless.”  
  
“Mr. Giggles?” Dean repeated, finding the name odd for a cat.  
  
“Laura named him when she was four,” Micah explained. “I kinda like it, though.”  
  
Jayden made a clicking noise with his tongue to attract Mr. Giggle’s attention while the adults began talking, and the cat meowed before jumping down on his lap. He stroked the cat’s fur, and Noah smiled and reached out a careful hand towards the cat. Mr. Giggles sniffed curiously at his hand before rubbing his face against it, and Noah grinned and gently began petting the cat’s head. The cat then walked over into Noah’s lap, and after a few moments he curled up into it.  
  
“Oh, he sure made friends with you pretty fast,” Jayden stated, smiling as he watched the cat purr and stretch his neck as Noah petted him.  
  
Noah just smiled and continued petting the cat, and he blushed a bit when Jayden reached over to pet the cat too, causing their hands to touch sometimes. There was some distance between them to avoid their wings touching, and Noah could feel that Dean was staring at them every now and then to make sure that didn’t happen.  
  
The adults talked a bit about where they came from, their jobs, Dean and Cas’ other kids, and Jayden and Noah joined the conversation sometimes. Laura was mostly quiet but she did throw in a few comments when she had grown more used to the guests’ presence. Eventually Laura moved over to sit on Jayden’s lap, and she smiled at Noah a lot and joined in petting the cat which was still insisting on lying in Noah’s lap.  
  
Leila had served them some coffee and juice, and after half an hour it was time to leave.  
  
Dena and Castiel got up, shaking Leila and Micah’s hands.  
  
“Thank you for the hospitality,” Castiel told Leila, smiling as they shook hands. He was the only angel in the house but he wasn’t bothered by it – Micah and Leila both seemed like nice people, and they were far from racists.  
  
“You’re welcome. It was really nice to get to know you and Dean more, especially now that our sons interact so much in school,” Leila replied with a friendly smile.  
  
“Jayden has been very good at making things easier for Noah. Dean and I are very grateful,” Castiel said, looking from Leila and over at Jayden who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.  
  
Micah put a proud hand on Jayden’s shoulder. “He’s always had zero tolerance for bullies, so I’m glad he could make a difference. Even though I understand that he’s having trouble with them now too…” He frowned a bit at Jayden.  
  
“’Cause they’re narrow-minded assholes, I told you that already,” Jayden said, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Jayden,” Leila chastised, scowling at him for cursing.  
  
They followed Dean and Castiel out to the front door where they pulled on their shoes again. Noah shifted awkwardly as he watched his parents get ready to leave but without him going with them.  
  
“When do you think you will be done with the project?” Castiel asked, looking at Noah and Jayden who stood a bit in the background in the crowded entrance hall.  
  
Noah glanced at Jayden, both of them not knowing the answer.  
  
“Um, I don’t know. We already worked on some of it, but we’re not finished yet… I will just call you when I’m ready to get picked up. Does that work?” Noah asked.  
  
“Sure, but don’t stay here all night,” Dean said, shaking Micah and Leila’s hands goodbye.  
  
“I won’t,” Noah replied.  
  
Dean and Castiel came over to shake Jayden’s hand as well – Castiel giving him a friendly smile, and Dean being a bit more stiff but not rude as they shook hands. Noah waved goodbye at them as they left the house, leaving him alone with Jayden and his family.  
  
“So,” Leila said once Dean and Cas were gone. “We better get prepared to leave as well. Take care of Laura while we’re gone,” she told Jayden.  
  
“Yeah, sure, but she mostly takes care of herself in her room,” Jayden spoke, reaching down to ruffle his sister’s hair fondly. He grinned when she whined and shied away from his hand, glaring up at him in annoyance.  
  
“And be nice to Noah,” Micah added, giving Jayden a firm look. Leila had briefly disappeared from the room to get something in the living room.  
  
“Jeez, dad! What do you think of me?” Jayden protested, hating that everyone was so skeptic about him being alone with Noah.  
  
Micah laughed and ruffled Jayden’s hair. “I know you wouldn’t hurt him, but I have to say it.” He pulled his hand away and ignored the scowl that Jayden sent him before he turned to look at Noah who was standing a bit behind them and watching them quietly. “Feel free to take something to drink and eat from our fridge – Jayden can help you out if you need anything. Don’t be scared to make yourself feel at home here.”  
  
Noah smiled a little. “Thank you, Mr. Williams,” he replied politely.  
  
Micah smiled and nodded, and when Leila returned they got ready to leave. They hugged Jayden and Laura goodbye and smiled at Noah before leaving, closing the door behind them.  
  
Jayden locked the door just in case, before turning to Laura. “Noah and I are gonna go up and work on some school stuff. Don’t leave the house without letting me know, and don’t eat all the ice cream in the freezer. If you want something then just come into my room, but remember that I’ll be busy, okay?”  
  
Laura nodded. “Yeah, okay. I promise I will only eat _some_ of the ice cream.” She smiled up at him impishly, making Noah chuckle a little as he watched them interact.  
  
Jayden groaned, rolling his eyes a bit. “You can have _one_ scoop later. Got it?” Laura nodded at that and Jayden turned to face Noah now. “Let’s head up. Unless you wanna work on it down there?”  
  
“No, your room is fine,” Noah replied, smiling shyly, and went over to get his laptop. When he turned around and was about to walk over to the stairs were Jayden was waiting, he saw Laura giggle shyly at him.  
  
“You’re a submissive, right?” Laura asked, looking at him curiously.  
  
Noah blinked at her in bewilderment, slightly taken aback by the question and felt his cheeks flush a bit. “Um, yes, I am.”  
  
“Does that mean you can have babies in your stomach like a girl can?”  
  
“Laura! Don’t be rude!” Jayden chided at her, his cheeks reddening a bit.  
  
Noah blushed furiously at that. “Um, yeah, I can…” he told her, feeling slightly uncomfortable since Jayden was there, but at the same time he didn’t really blame the girl for her curiosity and boldness. Kids were like that.  
  
Laura beamed. “That’s so cool! And cute! Do you have a mate yet?”  
  
Jayden groaned, embarrassed and annoyed with his sister’s prodding. He could easily tell that Noah wasn’t very comfortable with it.  
  
“No… not yet. Why do you ask?” Noah asked, patience in his voice even though he was blushing hard.  
  
Laura was about to speak before Jayden came over and put his hand over her mouth. The girl struggled against him, her laughter muffled by his hand as Jayden tried to silence her so she wouldn’t continue to be embarrassing.  
  
“You’ve asked enough rude and embarrassing questions now. I’m gonna carry you up to your room because you’ve been bad,” Jayden said, playfulness in his voice.  
  
Noah watched wide-eyed as Jayden lifted Laura up, placing her on his shoulder so that her torso was hanging behind him between his body and his wing, and her feet were kicking in front of his chest.  
  
“Nooo! Let me go!” Laura laughed, shrieking and kicking, and seemed to have fun as her brother started walking up the stairs with her like that.  
  
Jayden grinned and held her tightly so that he wouldn’t fall off, and he ignored how her wing kept flapping on his head.  
  
“Jaydeeeen!” Laura laughed, still kicking and screaming, and Noah watched the scene in amusement.  
  
It was strange to see Jayden in the role of a playful but loving older brother. It made Noah grin and his wings flare happily behind him, and he instantly liked seeing that side of the alpha. He hoped he would get to see more of that side soon, since Jayden’s gentle, caring nature really intrigued him, and it was one of the things that Noah liked a lot about him. Of course Jayden could get aggressive and protective as well, like any alpha could – Noah had seen some of that side of him once.  
  
Noah followed them upstairs and down the corridor there, and he watched as Jayden went over to one of the rooms and used his foot to gently kick the door open. Noah assumed that was Laura’s room. Laura was still laughing and squealing, and Noah slowly went over and watched from the doorway as Jayden put her down on the bed in the room. Laura’s room had light purple color with some Disney figures on the walls, and various toys were placed on the shelves and on the floor. There was a TV on her desk and a lot of children’s movies on the shelves.  
  
Laura laughed hysterically as Jayden tickled her stomach, and he grinned as she tried to kick him.  
  
“Nooo! Stop iiit,” Laura laughed. “I’ll tickle you back!”  
  
Jayden laughed and pulled back, his tail moving happily and excitedly behind him. “I’m not ticklish.”  
  
“Yeah you are! Under your feet and under your arms!” Laura retorted, still lying on the bed and grinning up at her brother.   
  
“Well, you can’t reach under my arms, and I’m not gonna let you touch my feet, so you can’t tickle me,” Jayden said, smirking at her.  
  
Laura groaned and stuck her tongue out at him, and Jayden laughed and went over to Noah in the doorway. “Let’s go do that project,” he said.  
  
Noah nodded, still smiling after having watched the scene, and he glanced over at Laura before following Jayden over to a room across the hallway which he assumed would be Jayden’s room.  
  
The alpha unlocked the door – obviously keeping it locked to keep his curious sister out – before leading Noah inside.  
  
It was really strange for Noah to be in a guy’s room – especially an alpha’s – and he felt a little out of his element. However, it was also quite interesting, and he immediately began looking around the room. It was tidy, the walls where white with some posters from movies and games, dark blue curtains in front of the window, a rather big bed with neutral dark sheets, shelves with movies and games, a big closet, and a nice big desk which looked like it had been tidied up recently. Noah immediately liked the atmosphere, and room smelled so much of Jayden and _alpha_ that his nose felt a little overwhelmed at first.  
  
Jayden quietly closed the door and shifted a little nervously while he watched his friend stare around in his room. He rubbed the back of his neck as he said, “Um, I tidied up a bit before you came. It doesn’t usually look all this tidy, but I wouldn’t exactly call it messy either.”  
  
Noah chuckled, still staring around in almost fascination, and his wings flared slightly behind him. “That’s okay. I really like your room.”  
  
Jayden smiled almost shyly and curled his tail before going over to his desk. “So… Let’s get started? Grab a seat.”   
  
Noah nodded and went over to the desk. There were two chairs prepared, and Noah placed his bag on one of them and started pulling out his laptop. Jayden’s laptop was already on the desk, and the alpha reached forward to turn it on.  
  
Noah put his laptop on the desk next to Jayden’s and put his bag away on the floor so it wouldn’t be in the way. When he straightened up again his wing suddenly came into contact with Jayden’s since the alpha was leaning forward over his laptop to plug it in, causing his wing to spread out on reflex to balance himself. Noah gasped at the sensation, feeling weird shivers run up his spine at how their feathers touched intimately.  
  
“Oh, shit, I’m so sorry!” Jayden immediately said, jumping back and staring wide-eyed at Noah in horror. It was not appropriate for their wings to touch like that – the only males that were allowed to brush wings with a submissive were mates, boyfriends, or very close family members. He was scared that he had violated Noah with the accidental gesture, and he certainly didn’t want to do that.  
  
Noah stared back at him, eyes wide and in mild shock, before blinking his eyes. “Uh, it’s alright. It wasn’t your fault; it was an accident. And it was kind of my fault as well.” He stared at the floor, hiding his blushing face from Jayden’s view and dwelled a bit in the curious tingling sensation in his wing now.  
  
Jayden sighed in relief and his wings slumped behind him when he noticed that Noah wasn’t mad. “Well, I’m still sorry. I would never touch your wing like that unless I was allowed to.”  
  
Noah nodded, still trying to hide his blushing, and they slowly sat down to get started on the project. Jayden glanced at him every now and then, as if to make sure that Noah wasn’t mad about what had happened, and the alpha made sure to keep an appropriate distance to Noah’s wings. It actually hurt a bit that Jayden was keeping his distance, but Noah knew that the alpha was only doing it to not make him feel uncomfortable and to respect him, and that kind of touched him.  
  
They proceeded with the project, sharing ideas and suggestions, and soon began writing. The awkward tension between them after the accidental wing touch soon disappeared, and it didn’t take long before they were both comfortable around the other again and were smiling and laughing when one of them (mostly Jayden) said something funny.  
  
  


***

  
  
They worked on the project for three hours until Jayden went down to make them a quick sandwich since they were getting hungry. He told Noah he could wait in his room, so Noah stayed and waited, listening to Laura laughing at something downstairs after she had followed her brother down for some food.  
  
Noah sat on the chair by the desk and glanced around the room curiously. He was tempted to look around in the drawers but he didn’t want to violate Jayden’s privacy. Instead, he just looked around at the things that were visible to him. The room still smelled so much like Jayden and he really liked that. It was a nice, masculine scent that made Noah’s body tingle a bit.  
  
He looked up when Jayden returned with two sandwiches, and Laura was behind him with two glasses of juice. She smiled as she went over to Noah and handed him a glass. “Here! For you,” she said. She gave the other glass to Jayden.  
  
“Thank you,” Noah smiled, taking the glass. Jayden put the sandwiches on the desk and sat down next to him again.  
  
“Do you like my shirt? My mommy bought it for me last week,” Laura beamed, pointing at her shirt which had a pony pictured on the chest.  
  
Noah chuckled. “Yes, I like it very much. It suits you well.” Laura giggled shyly at that.  
  
Jayden turned to look at his sister. “Laura, go eat your food. Noah and I gotta finish the project.”  
  
Laura made sound of dissatisfaction and groaned. “Okay… But why can’t I talk with your friend? He’s nice…”  
  
“Well, you can talk to him later,” Jayden just smiled, watching as Laura pouted and went over to exit the room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Noah smiled and turned around to face the desk again. “Your sister is cute.”  
  
Jayden chuckled and grinned. “Yeah, I love her to bits, but she can be a brat. Sorry if she comes across as embarrassing sometimes…”  
  
“It’s fine. Kids are like that.”  
  
They began eating, and Noah took an experimental bite of the sandwich which contained some cheese, salad, mayo, pieces of shrimp, and tomato. His eyes widened as he tasted how good it was, and he couldn’t help but moan a bit at the taste. “This tastes really good,” he said, his mouth full of food.  
  
The alpha laughed. “Thanks. I have a nice talent for cooking, I’m told.”  
  
“I suck at it…” Noah muttered, head lowered in shame.  
  
Jayden smiled. “Well, you can’t be good at everything, so don’t let it upset you.”  
  
They continued eating, and Noah savored the taste since it was one of the best sandwiches he had ever had.

  
  


***

 

At 6:30pm their project was finally finished.  
  
Both of them were relieved to be over with it, and Noah leaned back in the chair, stretching himself since his body was tired and sore from sitting in front of the laptop for hours. He stretched his arms up in the air and arched his back. The movement caused his shirt to ride up, giving Jayden a glimpse of his flat stomach and his bellybutton.  
  
When realizing what had happened, Noah quickly pulled his arms down and looked horrified. “S-Sorry.”  
  
Jayden swallowed but didn’t let it show how the view had affected him. “It’s fine. I could use some stretching myself.” He got up from his chair and turned his back to Noah as he too stretched, trying to freshen up after all the sitting.  
  
Noah stared at the alpha’s spread out wings until Jayden was done.  
  
“Do you wanna eat some dinner with Laura and me? We’ve having pizza and it doesn’t take that long to make. Or you can call your parents now if you wanna go home?” Jayden asked, glancing back over his shoulder at Noah.  
  
“Um, I don’t want to impose…”  
  
Jayden chuckled. “You won’t. Both Laura and I would be glad if you stayed a bit since my parents are probably not gonna be home until 9 or 10pm.”  
  
Noah considered it for a bit before nodding. “Okay, I wouldn’t mind,” he smiled. “I’ll just send a text to my parents about it.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
Noah quickly texted to Castiel that he’d be having dinner there and that he would call them afterwards when he was ready to be picked up. Castiel replied, telling him to have fun and that it was okay.  
  
They headed downstairs into the kitchen, and Laura joined them.  
  
Jayden prepared the pizzas while Laura was over by Noah, showing him some of her stuffed animals. Noah didn’t mind; in fact, he was glad that Jayden’s sister seemed to like him, and he joined her on the couch in the living room to play while the pizza was cooking in the oven. Jayden joined too, sitting down on Laura’s other side.  
  
Noah laughed when Jayden grabbed Laura’s stuffed lion, pretending that it was going to eat her and pushed it against her bare arms and her face while Laura laughed and tried to squirm away.  
  
“You’re silly, Jayden!” Laura laughed, inching closer to Noah. Mr. Giggles was lying on the other end of the couch and didn’t pay them much attention at the moment.  
  
“What? Lions eat people, and you look _delicious,_ ” Jayden said, grinning at her.  
  
Noah was sitting cross-legged on the couch, facing Laura, and he was mildly surprised when the girl climbed up into his lap when Jayden moved the lion forwards again. She didn’t have much space to sit on since Noah wasn’t as big as Jayden, so she ended up between his legs when he spread them to give her space. She looked back over at her brother and stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh.  
  
The timer on the oven went off, signaling that the pizza was ready, and they jumped off the couch and headed over to the kitchen to get it.  
  
They ate on the couch, and Noah was careful not to spill anything on it. They watched some episode of a TV series together since it was on, and Noah smiled when Jayden and Laura continued to screw around. Mr. Giggles rubbed against Noah’s legs a lot and tried to climb on his lap, but Jayden waved the cat off since they were eating and he didn’t want the cat to start begging for food. The cat had been fed earlier but Jayden said that Mr. Giggles was always hungry.  
  
Afterwards, Jayden did the dishes and refused to let Noah help when he offered him to. Noah felt a little awkward watching Jayden do all the work, but he was a guest in the house so it was natural that Jayden would take the task upon himself.  
  
While Jayden did the dishes and Laura was watching the end of one of her cartoons shows, Noah looked around at some more on the family photos. The dining room – which was between the kitchen and connected to the living room – was full of photos, and Noah took them all in. He smiled when he came across an old picture of Jayden, who appeared to be around 8 years old in it, standing next to his dad by some river with a big fish in his hands. Noah could recognize him as the boy from his kindergarten, since this picture seemed to have been taken about a year after Noah had last seen him. Connor had been in the kindergarten after school instead of in the after school care since it was booked, so they had seen each other even after Connor had started school. Noah hadn’t recognized him as Jayden when they met each other again because puberty had really changed him and given him much more masculine alpha features, and Noah couldn’t remember Connor’s face that well from when they were kids.  
  
He looked up when Jayden entered the room. The alpha smiled as he caught Noah looking at the photos.  
  
“My mom likes to put photos everywhere,” he explained.  
  
Noah nodded. “My papa has also put some family photos here and there at home.”  
  
Jayden smiled, curling his tail a bit next to his leg, and there was a somewhat pleasant silence between them.  
  
Laura suddenly stormed over to them after her cartoon had ended, and she beamed up at them. “Maybe Noah can stay and sleep over tonight?”  
  
Noah’s eyes widened.  
  
Jayden laughed a bit at that. “No, that wouldn’t be possible. Where would he sleep? The guest bed got ruined and we don’t have an extra mattress, remember?”  
  
“He could sleep in your bed,” Laura immediately suggested, grinning up at Jayden innocently.  
  
Noah blushed like mad, and Jayden’s eyebrows shot up in bewilderment before he let out a heavy groan.  
  
“You know that’s not appropriate… Girls and submissives usually don’t sleep next to boys… especially alphas. You know that.”  
  
“But it’ll be alright; you like Noah, and that makes it okay. Just like moms and dads can sleep in the same bed together,” Laura argued, grinning widely between them.  
  
Noah’s eyes went impossibly wide, as did Jayden’s. They both blushed like mad, but Jayden seemed to be blushing the hardest.  
  
“What?! That’s not—” Jayden started, stumbling over the words. He groaned loudly and gave his sister a stern look even though his entire face was completely red now. “Don’t say such things!”  
  
Laura just giggled innocently, folding her hands behind her back and curled her tail next to her leg while looking up at her brother. “But it’s true!” she grinned before turning around and jumped out into the entrance hall. “Going upstairs! Bye!” she called, disappearing as she ran up the stairs and left Jayden and Noah blushing in the dining room.  
  
Jayden and Noah both blushed heavily, avoiding looking at each other and shifted uncomfortably. Jayden groaned, embarrassed, and rubbed the back of his neck while casting small glances in Noah’s direction.  
  
“Sorry, Laura is… beyond embarrassing,” he murmured, glancing at Noah who slowly glanced back at him as well now.  
  
Noah looked at him for a few moments before lowering his gaze and blushed hard again. “Um… I-Is it true what she said? Do you… like me?” he asked, flushing furiously and avoided Jayden’s eye.  
  
Jayden was a little startled by that question, and he curled his tail around his own leg as he stared at the floor. “Um, well, yeah. I do like you. A lot,” he confessed, trying not to blush more. He glanced at Noah from under his lashes as saw the submissive staring back at him in surprise.  
  
“Y-You do?” Noah asked, feeling his heart pounding like mad in his chest and his palms sweat from embarrassment and excitement at Jayden’s words. His wings flared involuntarily behind him before he gained control of them again.  
  
Jayden groaned, still embarrassed, and rubbed the back of his neck again. “Well, yeah, I’ve always kind of liked you. Ever since I first saw you in daycare and kindergarten I’ve been very fascinated with you. Not just because you’re a rare hybrid but because I just sort of felt… attracted to you. And then we met again at high school and I really wanted to get to know you better, and the more we hung out, the more I started liking you…” He raised his eyes from the floor to look at Noah’s stunned face. “I like you more than I’ve ever liked another person before – except for my family, but that’s different.”  
  
Noah stared back at him, almost not believing what he was hearing. His cheeks were still red but for some reason he wasn’t blushing as hard as he was before. He glanced at Jayden from under his lashes, feeling shy. “I… I like you too…” he finally confessed. His stomach did a summersault once the words were out.  
  
The alpha’s eyes widened in surprise. “What? Really?” There was a hopeful smile on his lips that made Noah smile a bit as he nodded.  
  
“Yes, really. I’ve, um, liked you for a while…” Noah confessed, blushing again.  
  
Jayden grinned and his tail was curling and uncurling next to his leg now in an excited, happy gesture. His wings flared a bit as he took a few steps closer to Noah so that he was standing right in front of him. His stomach twisted in joy, unlike anything he had ever felt before, and he slowly reached out his tail to brush it against Noah’s leg.  
  
Noah welcomed the gesture and raised his head to smile up at the alpha. His heart almost stopped when Jayden placed a gently hand on his cheek and was staring him right into the eyes. Noah sighed softly and leaned into Jayden’s touch as the alpha stroked his thumb across his cheek in a tender gesture, and Jayden leaned down to press his forehead against Noah’s. They sighed, closing their eyes for a bit and leaned into each other’s touch.  
  
Jayden stroked Noah’s cheek with his thumb before quietly whispering, “Will you be my boyfriend?”  
  
Noah opened his eyes and stared into Jayden’s gentle ones, searching the bluish grey orbs before his lips curled into a wide smile. “Yes,” he replied, feeling happier than ever.  
  
Jayden grinned, finally curling his tail around Noah’s leg like couples would do, and pressed their foreheads and noses closer together. Noah had to raise his head and Jayden had to lean down because of the height difference, but neither of them minded it.   
  
“Makes me so happy to hear that. I swear I’ll do nothing but to adore and treasure you, and never let you go,” Jayden promised.  
  
Noah smiled and gently rubbed his nose against the alpha’s. “Same.”  
  
The alpha smiled, stroking Noah’s cheek again, and they stared into each other’s eyes before slowly shutting their eyes and closed the space between them.  
  
The first touch of Jayden’s lips against Noah’s own felt strange, but also wonderful, exciting, and _right._  
  
Noah let out a soft moan as Jayden’s lips pressed closer against his own, and he slowly began to mimic the alpha’s slow movements, letting their lips meet, touch, and tease. It was just their lips touching, no tongue involved, and they let them move in a slow, sensual dance, drawing small noises and moans from the other. It was one of the most amazing things that Noah had ever experienced, and the intimacy of it was overwhelming and wonderful. The way Jayden’s tail tightened around his leg and how he moaned softly told him that the alpha felt the same.  
  
Almost as soon as the kiss had started it was over, and Noah blinked his eyes open as Jayden slowly pulled back to look at him. The alpha’s hand was still on his cheek, comforting and possessive, and Noah felt a thrilled shiver run up his spine when he saw Jayden’s slightly dilated pupils and pinkish cheeks.  
  
They shared a warm, happy smile, before it was time for Noah to call his parents to pick him up. He couldn’t drag his stay any longer, even though he wanted to.  
  
Jayden stepped back a little while Noah called his parents, trying to calm down the excitement in his body after their confession and amazing kiss. Noah hadn’t kissed someone before so he wasn’t experienced at all, but it had still been the best kiss that Jayden had ever shared with someone. He couldn’t stop smiling at Noah as he watched his friend – no, _boyfriend_ – talking on the phone with his parents, and the submissive blushed so cutely every time he glanced in Jayden’s direction and saw him looking at him.  
  
They went over to sit on the couch while waiting for Dean and Castiel to appear, and they sat down cross-legged in front of each other. Jayden couldn’t stop touching Noah legs with his tail, and Noah didn’t seem to mind.  
  
“I have the feeling your dad is going to kill me. Or worse; castrate me,” Jayden chuckled as they sat there and waited. Mr. Giggles lay lazily on the other end of the couch, napping quietly.  
  
Noah chuckled softly. “Don’t worry, I won’t let him.”  
  
“Kill me or castrate me?”  
  
Noah laughed. “Both.”  
  
Jayden grinned, and he slowly moved his hand forward to take Noah’s smaller hand into his own. Noah watched as Jayden entwined their fingers and squeezed his hand, and he lifted his gaze to smile back at Jayden. The alpha’s smile was adoring and gentle, and Noah’s stomach fluttered, happy that Jayden’s smile was directed at him. And _only_ him.  
  
When Dean and Castiel arrived to pick him up 10 minutes later, Noah pulled his shoulder bag up on his shoulder and said goodbye to Jayden and Laura.  
  
“Will you come back and visit us again?” Laura asked, standing in front of Jayden and looked up at Noah with a face that told him that she was sad to see him go.  
  
“Of course. I will come by again someday,” Noah promised, smiling at her. Laura cheered up a bit at that, and Noah raised his gaze to look at Jayden. They shared a happy, somewhat shy smile, before Noah turned towards his parents who were standing in the doorway.  
  
Castiel smiled over at Jayden and Laura. “I hope you’ll be alright until your parents come home. Have a nice evening.”  
  
“Thanks, you too,” Jayden smiled. He returned the nod that Dean sent him as they left, and went over to the door to watch as Noah got into the car with his parents.  
  
Noah smiled and waved goodbye at Jayden and Laura as Dean pulled the car out of the driveway and onto the street, driving them home. He grinned to himself, excitedly squirming and shrinking down into his seat, and he stared out the window at the dark sky on the way home, unable to stop thinking about the fact that Jayden was his boyfriend now. The thought made his stomach flip with excitement and made him feel overwhelmingly happy inside.  
  
Castiel could sense that Noah was in an unusually good mood but he didn’t ask about it yet. Instead he shared a somewhat confusing glance with Dean who just shrugged and smiled.  
  
  


***

  
  
When they came home Bella greeted Noah by jumping up and trying to lick his face, and he laughed and gently pushed her off.  
  
Castiel kept looking at his son’s happy face and how Noah seemed unable to wipe the smile off his face, and he titled his head a bit in wonder. He sensed that there was something Noah wasn’t telling them.  
  
“Well, you sure spent a long time at Jayden’s place. It’s already 8:15 now,” Dean spoke after they entered the living room.  
  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to stay there for that long, but time just passed, and I didn’t want to turn down the offer to stay for dinner…” Noah explained, still smiling as he petted Bella.  
  
Castiel squinted his eyes a bit and watched Noah. “You are a lot happier than usual. Did something happen that has caused your good mood?”  
  
Noah blushed at that and stiffened a bit, immediately making Castiel realize that he was right.  
  
Dean frowned. “What happened?” he asked when he too sensed it.  
  
“Um…” Noah scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, staring at the floor. “I, um… Jayden and I are kinda, um, boyfriends now.” He raised his gaze to look at them, anticipating their reaction.  
  
Castiel’s eyes widened a bit while Dean’s eyes went wider than ever. The demon stared back at him in absolute shock before he spread out his wings with a thunderous expression on his face.  
  
 _“What?!”_ Dean blurted.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel chastised, scowling at him for his rude reaction.  
  
“He’s your _boyfriend_ now?! What? How? When the hell did this happen?!” Dean exclaimed, completely shocked and disbelieving over what he was hearing.  
  
Noah stared back at his father and swallowed a bit, and Bella looked pretty alerted by Dean’s sudden outburst.  
  
“Dean, calm down. Surely you must have seen it coming,” Castiel spoke, rolling his eyes and trying to calm Dean down.  
  
“He’s 15, Cas!” Dean snapped at him, still unable to process that his youngest kid was dating now. It was too much for his mind to handle. All his instincts told him to protect his kid, and he certainly wasn’t ready to embrace the idea of Noah dating just yet.  
  
“He’s almost 16,” Castiel argued, staring sternly back at Dean. “And I believe you had just turned 15 when you lost _your_ virginity, no? Noah is not too young to date – he is a teenager and almost an adult – and if he loves Jayden then let him be with him.”  
  
“But…” Dean started but lost the argument on his tongue before he could finish it. He turned to look at Noah who was eyeing him a little warily, waiting for Dean to say something. Dean groaned and ran a hand down his face, not knowing what to do or say. “Does he treat you right? Do you feel comfortable around him?” he asked, looking firmly at his son.  
  
Noah nodded. “Yes, dad. He makes me feel more comfortable than I do in most other people’s presence. I trust him and I like him.”  
  
Dean shook his head, still in an inner turmoil with himself. “Well, just because you’re boyfriends now doesn’t mean that he has a right to get into your pants whenever he wants to, okay? If he asks for it and you’re not ready then tell him no, and kick him in the balls if he doesn’t stop. If he ever does something to you that you don’t want or like, let me know and I’ll beat the crap out of him.” He growled lowly.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes again, groaning helplessly.  
  
“I don’t think he would do that… And I’m not a little kid anymore, dad; you don’t have to worry about me so much. But I still promise you that I will let you know if he hurts me, if that makes you feel better?” Noah said.  
  
“Good,” Dean said, curtly, before sighing. “I’m gonna hit the shower. I need to think this over…” he murmured, brushing past Cas and let his tail run along the angel’s legs as he headed over to the bathroom.  
  
Castiel watched Dean leave the room and turned to look at Noah when he heard the bathroom door close and lock. He smiled at his son and stepped forward to pull him into a small hug. “I’m glad you told us about it, and I’m happy for you that you have found someone you love. Don’t mind your father; he is stubborn and protective.”  
  
Noah smiled and wrapped his arms around Castiel, resting his head against his papa’s shoulder. “I know. And I just feel really happy right now.” He flared his wings happily behind him and Castiel chuckled.  
  
“I know, that’s what love feels like.”  
  
Noah smiled and leaned into Castiel. “And I got my first kiss. It felt nice and really intimate… and yet kinda strange and difficult.”  
  
“Oh? Well, you will get used to it and get better at it. I was not very good at it to begin with either, but Dean taught me how…”  
  
Noah smiled and pulled away. “I wonder if the bullies will get worse when they know about it…” he murmured contemplatively.  
  
“Maybe you should let yourselves get used to the thought of being together first before you let everybody else know about it.”  
  
Noah nodded. “Yeah, maybe…” he smiled up at his papa. “Thanks for accepting it so well when I told you about Jayden and me…”  
  
Castiel smiled and wiped a few hairs away from his son’s forehead. “You are welcome. I like this Jayden guy; he seems trustworthy and good. I think he is a keeper.”  
  
Noah beamed, glad that his papa thought so, and together they waited for Dean to emerge from the shower. They sat on the couch until then, chatting a bit and watched some TV.  
  
  


***

  
  
Castiel got into bed that night, wearing only his panties, and rolled over on his side with his back to Dean’s side of the bed while waiting for the demon to come into the room. Dean was taking his time preparing for bed, and five minutes later he heard the door open and close, and soon felt the mattress drop a bit as Dean climbed into the bed.  
  
Dean sighed heavily as he lay down and pulled the covers up around him, and Castiel rolled over on his other side to face him. Dean rolled over as well so that they were facing each other. He placed his hand on top of Castiel’s which was resting on the bed between them, and stared at their hands.  
  
“This is all going way too fast for me… Eden is having her second baby, Adrian is having a baby with his mate, Lily has been with Tony for one and a half years now, Isaac is thoroughly exploring his sexuality, and now little Noah is dating… What the hell happened to all the little babies we had? Where did time go?”  
  
Castiel smiled, somewhat sadly, and turned his hand in Dean’s so that he could entwine their fingers and squeeze his mate’s hand. “I don’t know, but it’s natural. Time flies by and our children grow up. So is life.”  
  
“Well, I don’t like it… I want our family to be the way it used to be; you, me, and all five kids in the house,” Dean sulked and avoided Cas’ eye. “I don’t wanna grow old, and I don’t wanna lose you someday.”  
  
Castiel’s smile disappeared and he stared back at Dean’s face, seeing so many emotions there. He sighed and inched closer, moving in under Dean’s blanket and snuggled up against the demon’s body. “You won’t lose me. I will always be with you, and you with me.”  
  
Dean could feel tears threatening to appear in his eyes, and he squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms tightly around Cas, holding him close and wrapped his wing around the angel under the blanket. He pressed a loving kiss to the top of Cas’ head as the angel’s face was pressed against his chest, and he could feel Cas smile against him.  
  
“I love you, Cas. I promise I will be nice to Jayden or Connor or whatever, and I won’t try to castrate him. Even though I’m utterly tempted to…”  
  
Castiel chuckled warmly against Dean and leaned into him. “I know you want to, but I won’t let you. And I love you too.”  
  
Dean smirked. “Of course you love me, how could you not?”  
  
Castiel huffed, slightly amused by Dean’s attempt to make the mood better and found that it worked. “Yes, good point. You are a very lovable, even though you are so incredibly cocky and self-smug that you could feed all the children in Africa with it.”  
  
“Hey!” Dean protested, chuckling. He pulled Cas closer and placed another kiss on his head before settling down to sleep. “Sleep now, and then I’ll fuck you again in the morning.”  
  
“Mmm… That sounds acceptable. Especially if you can make it last for at least forty minutes; I think I would be in the mood for a nice, long round of making love…”  
  
“Hey, you’re speaking to an expert here,” Dean smirked.  
  
Castiel chortled. “I know. Sleep now, Dean.”  
  
Dean laughed, letting Cas get most comfortable against him, and together they fell asleep, slowly coming to terms with the idea of their youngest kid growing up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Finally I brought Noah and Jayden together, but their relationship will develop slowly so you have to wait a few chapters before you see some smut between them.
> 
> Also, I’ve been thinking of making a small spin-off with Noah and Jayden… I probably should have done it when Jayden appeared in chapter 69, but I wasn’t sure how to go about it. I think a potential spin-off would have scenes from their lives in it, like college, Noah’s first heat, pregnancy, and babies. And lots of smut and fluff of course. I think it would be mainly plot-less aside from all that XD; (Unless I can think up some kind of plot, but I don’t know). I wouldn’t be able to post it on Fanfiction net because it has OCs as main characters, but I can post it here on AO3 (under original work and Supernatural fandom, I guess) and on my Livejournal account. First I just kind of wanna see how many of you would even be interested in reading about it? It would have Noah and Jayden as main characters, but Dean, Cas, and the other kids as well as Gabe would appear as well. And I definitely don’t want it to be all too long… Let me know if you’re interested in reading such a thing.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading :)


	79. Chapter 79

**April – May 2042 (Castiel is 52 (almost 53), Dean is 54, Eden is 28 (almost 29), Adrian is 25, the twins are 21, Noah is 15-16, Jayden is 17 (almost 18), Jason is 29, Daniel is 2 (almost 3), Natalie is 24, Gabriel is 57 years old).**  
  
Two days after their little confession and their first kiss, Noah and Jayden were back in school, excited to see each other again. They had texted each other a bit during the weekend, asking how their parents took the news of them being together. Jayden’s parents had been pretty ecstatic about it, especially his mom, but he had been a little nervous about Dean’s reaction to it. Noah had told him that Dean didn’t seem particularly thrilled but that he’d come around soon.  
  
Their first class on Monday morning was P.E. – a class that they had together.  
  
Noah followed Abby into the girls’ locker rooms to get changed, and when they headed outside afterwards Noah glanced around at their classmates, hoping to spot Jayden somewhere. He had told Abby about him and Jayden, and she was grinning like an idiot and kept poking him with her elbow, making Noah blush.  
  
“Aww, you’re already so impatient to see your precious boyfriend again. How cute,” Abby teased, grinning as she and Noah stood a bit away from the others and waited for the teacher.  
  
Noah scowled a bit at her with reddened cheeks. “It’s not ‘cute’. I just can’t wait to see him again.”  
  
“And that’s exactly what makes it cute!”  
  
Noah groaned, finding that Abby was probably right. He looked up when someone approached them and he beamed when he saw Jayden heading over to him with a big smile on his face.  
  
“Hey,” Jayden greeted them, smiling widely at Noah and spared Abby a small glance.  
  
“Hi,” Noah said, smiling shyly. He smiled wider when he noticed how Jayden was standing closer to him than usual now.  
  
Abby glanced between them as she saw them being unable to look away from each other. “Well, don’t mind me; I’m not half as interesting to look at you two lovers. But are you going to be open about your relationship or are you gonna hide it for now? Just wondering.”  
  
Jayden finally looked at her, blinking as he contemplated about that. He looked back at Noah who seemed a little unsure of it as well. “Well, maybe we better stay low about it at first, at least while we’re at school… Not sure how those bullies will react and I don’t want you to get hurt.” He reached out his tail, briefly brushing it against Noah’s leg before pulling it back.  
  
Noah smiled, touched by the concerned look on his boyfriend’s face. “Yeah… let’s do that.”  
  
“But only at school,” Jayden said, grinning.  
  
The teacher arrived and they all walked over to gather around him as he told them the agenda for today’s class. Max and his friends were standing a few feet away, and Noah ignored the hateful looks they were sending him. Jayden sneered in Max’s direction, making the alpha angel look elsewhere for now.  
  
Rick and Chris came over and Jayden hung out with them during most of the class so that people wouldn’t harass him and Noah too much for hanging out (Noah had Abby to be with anyway), but he always made sure to keep Noah within eyesight. P.E. was when Noah got harassed the most and Jayden wasn’t about to let anything happen to him without him interfering. The jocks were still cold towards Jayden, sneering and glaring at him, but Jayden mostly ignored their looks and provoking comments. They had gotten into heavy arguments a few times over the past months and the teacher was now keeping a close eye on them to make sure they wouldn’t fight again.  
  
Noah couldn’t keep his eyes off Jayden when he was running around the pitch together with him and Abby, and when they played baseball afterwards. The alpha was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, making Noah able to see his muscled legs and arms. Watching Jayden sweat with exhaustion after running, and how he smiled and laughed at something Rick or Chris said was really intriguing to watch. Their relationship was still new but Noah couldn’t wait until he was brave enough to reach out and touch the alpha’s body, exploring and getting to know it. The thought made him blush a little.  
  
Noah was brought out of staring and thoughts when Frank and Colin approached him during the small break, snickering at him.  
  
“What’s wrong? Thinking about how you’re gonna let Jayden fuck you next time? Or how best to suck his cock?” Frank asked, a mocking smirk on his lips.  
  
Noah stared back at them, eyes wide. He immediately acted like the words didn’t bother him and turned his head away to ignore them. Abby did the same, growling a bit as she tried to bite back her comments.  
  
“Ignoring us now? Sure you don’t wanna taste another alpha cock for once?” Colin said, making Frank snicker and laugh next to him.  
  
Noah stared back up at Colin, giving him his best blank expression. “No. Do you?” he retorted, hoping they would just back off already and stop their stupid comments.  
  
Apparently his words struck a nerve because both guys went completely silent for a second before Colin spread his wings out in anger. “What the fuck did you just say to me?!” he snarled.  
  
Noah stood his ground and tried not to flinch, but was slightly spooked by the sudden alpha display. Abby growled at the boys and pulled Noah back as Colin stepped forward.  
  
Jayden appeared then, snarling as he grabbed Colin from behind and pushed him away so hard that the other alpha almost stumbled to the ground. Noah watched wide-eyed as Colin and Frank now growled at Jayden, and how the alphas spread out their sharpened wings in a threatening manner while glaring each other down. The others had noticed it as well and they gathered around to watch while the teacher was gone for a few minutes during the break.  
  
“Leave him the fuck alone,” Jayden snarled, moving over in front of Noah and Abby and kept his wings spread out.  
  
Noah stared at the sharpened feathers, admiring their badassery and how they kind of glistered as the sun shined upon them. Jayden’s tail was moving in agitation behind him, adding to his threatening posture.  
  
“You just can’t stop defending your little whore, can you?” Colin spat back.  
  
Jayden growled, taking a dangerous step forward at the same time as Frank and Colin did, but luckily they were interrupted when the teacher finally came back.  
  
“Hey! What’s going on here?! No fighting! And get back to class, god damnit,” the teacher growled, giving them all an authoritative look.  
  
Frank and Colin backed down, glaring at Jayden as they left, and Jayden returned the glare.  
  
A few of the others whispered about them as Jayden, Noah, and Abby followed the teacher back over to the field to continue with the next game, and Jayden folded his wings back behind his back before turning to look at Noah.  
  
“You okay?” Jayden asked, a concerned look on his face. Noah nodded and Jayden added, “Colin and Frank are douches, don’t listen to them.”  
  
Abby smirked. “Well, Noah told them off pretty good.”  
  
“Yeah, I heard. It was pretty awesome,” Jayden chuckled, grinning proudly at Noah who blushed and smiled sheepishly at that.  
  
They went over to the others again, continuing with class, and Noah tried not to pay attention to the others staring at him after Jayden had protected him.

  

 

***

  
  
After school Noah and Jayden were heading to the local swim center. They met up outside the school on the sidewalk where some of the other students were getting on the school bus.  
  
“Are you joining?” Jayden asked Christie who had come outside with them. Abby had a late class that day so she couldn’t come.  
  
“Nah, I think I’ll let you two lovebirds go alone. I’ve got tons of homework anyway,” Christie grinned, giving them a small wink.  
  
Noah blushed a little.  
  
“Well, maybe next time then,” Jayden said, smiling.  
  
They said goodbye to Christie and started walking towards the swim center, walking side by side. The spring weather was nice and warm, and birds were chirping in the trees that they passed on their way there.  
  
Their wings brushed together by accident while they walked, making Noah blush and pull his wing a little closer to himself because he was shy.  
  
“How was your day? Were there many bullies around?” Jayden asked, looking at Noah as they walked.  
  
“My day was okay. Max pushed into me in the cafeteria, making me stumble into some girl whom I don’t know. She glared at me pretty hard even though I told her that I was pushed by someone else, and Max just laughed as he left.” Noah sighed, hating how Max always made life so tough for him.  
  
Jayden growled. “Next time I see that douche I’ll trip him so that he makes a fool out of himself. I’m so tired of that idiot.”  
  
Noah chuckled a bit. “Me too. But he’s also such a coward.”  
  
“Yeah, I noticed,” the alpha chuckled.  
  
Suddenly a big lizard ran across the sidewalk right in front of Noah, making him yelp and stop abruptly. Jayden barely had time to react before he bumped into Noah’s side and made their arms and wings touch intimately.  
  
“Whoa!” Jayden exclaimed, surprised by the sudden stop.  
  
Noah was still a little shocked by the surprise of something running across the sidewalk in front of him, and his cheeks flushed when he felt Jayden’s wing bump into his own. It had sent waves of pleasure through him and made him shudder.  
  
“Sorry about that,” Jayden spoke, referring to their wings touching.  
  
“It’s okay,” Noah said, still feeling his heart pound in his chest from the surprise he had gotten.  
  
Jayden laughed a bit when he saw the look on Noah’s face. “Don’t tell me you’re scared of lizards?”  
  
Noah blinked up at him. “What? No! Lizards are cute. I just got really surprised.”  
  
Jayden chuckled and reached up his hand to cup Noah’s cheek, staring at his face and Noah’s blue eyes as the submissive blinked up at him in wonder. “They’re not as cute as you, though.”  
  
Noah blushed, and the alpha chuckled fondly before slowly leaning his head down so that his lips were right in front of Noah’s, hesitating as if asking if it was okay to kiss him. Noah responded by closing the remaining space between them, letting their lips touch in what was their second kiss. They hummed softly as their lips moved together, and Noah tried hard to get a hang of how it worked. He mimicked Jayden’s movements and shuddered lightly at the feeling of their lips touching. Noah’s stomach fluttered as he enjoyed the nice sensation of their lips moving together, and he already thought that kissing Jayden was rather addictive.  
  
The alpha pulled back a little, staring into Noah’s eyes with such fondness it made the submissive’s heart skip a beat.  
  
“I-I’m not very good at it,” Noah admitted, somewhat shamefully.  
  
Jayden chuckled and stroked his thumb across Noah’s cheek. “I’ll teach you, but you’re really not bad at it either. Just inexperienced.”  
  
Noah nodded, smiling shyly, and felt Jayden’s tail curl around his lower leg and squeeze it tightly.  
  
“Um,” Jayden began. “I wanted to tell you that if you feel like things are going too fast or if I do something that you don’t like then please tell me. I don’t wanna rush things, and I want to take things slow and make you feel comfortable, alright?”  
  
“Okay, I’ll let you know. But I don’t mind the, um, kissing,” Noah replied, staring back into Jayden’s eyes with flushed cheeks.  
  
Jayden grinned and pulled back a little. “Good,” he spoke. He reached down and grabbed a hold of Noah’s hand, and they slowly began walking off again.  
  
Noah didn’t mind that their feathers brushed just a little every now and then.

  

 

***

  
  
When they arrived at the swim center they parted ways to go into the changing rooms to change clothes and shower before meeting up inside the big swim hall.  
  
When they met up inside Jayden grinned as he went over to him, and Noah noticed how the alpha quickly ran his eyes across his body before politely looking at Noah’s face again.  
  
To Noah it felt a little different this time to see Jayden in his swimsuit. They were dating now, which meant that sooner or later they were going to do more intimate things – which both scared him a little and excited him. It also meant that there was nothing wrong with him staring at the alpha’s half naked body anymore since they were together now, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of Jayden’s lean chest when the alpha approached him. Noah couldn’t help but feel more self-conscious about his own body now as well, especially when Jayden looked at him.  
  
“Are you ready to take a swim?” Jayden asked, a friendly smile on his lips.  
  
Noah nodded. “Yes. But I’m pretty sure I’ll beat you in our race,” he said, flashing his boyfriend a smug grin.  
  
“No way,” Jayden grinned, challenging, and Noah laughed and followed him over to the big pool.  
  
Jayden went in first, shivering as the water felt cold, and turned to watch Noah who lingered a bit on the floor before slowly stepping down into the pool. The submissive shivered as he dipped his foot in the water, and Jayden chuckled and reached out his hand towards him. Noah blinked, staring from Jayden’s face to his hand, before slowly taking the alpha’s hand and let him guide him down into the water.  
  
The coldness made Noah gasp and his body protested at the temperature. He glared at Jayden when the alpha just laughed at his reaction, and he hit Jayden playfully on the arm. “Stop laughing!” he growled, embarrassed that Jayden was amused about him.  
  
Jayden just laughed more. “Sorry. It’s always fun to watch someone enter the water and shiver because it feels so cold at first, and I like how you wrap your wings around yourself whenever you enter the pool for the first time. It’s kinda cute.” Noah blushed and kept glaring at him, making Jayden chuckle. “And your glare is not very efficient when your cheeks are all red from blushing, you know.”  
  
“Shut up, so I can beat you at our race,” Noah grumbled, but his lip was curled into a small smile as he looked at Jayden.  
  
Jayden grinned, and they swam over to the edge of the pool to get into position for their race. They raced every time they came to the swim center since it was good exercise and it was fun. Noah had gotten better at it lately and he was pretty fast in the water, although Jayden still had the best stamina in the long-run.  
  
They tuned out the noise from the other people in the swim center, and Noah avoided teenage and adult males as much as he could – they were the ones that would stare at him the most. The pool wasn’t that crowded today, making it pretty easy to swim back and forth without anyone being in the way.  
  
After racing for a while they were both exhausted, and decided to head over to the warmer pool to relax a little instead. Noah got out of the pool first, and Jayden had to suppress the erection he was getting when he once again caught a nice glimpse of the submissive’s speedo-clad ass. Noah’s ass was small but it was definitely not a flat line either; it had a nice, round shape, making it completely _perfect_ in Jayden’s eyes.  
  
Once they were both out of the pool they shook their wings to get rid of the water and headed over to the warm pool. The warm pool was like the other pools except its temperature was somewhat warmer than the other pools, making it very relaxing to be in the water.  
  
Noah hated walking on the wet, slippery floors, and Jayden smiled at him in sympathy before slowly reaching out and grabbing a hold of Noah’s arm to steady him. The alpha’s hand felt big around Noah’s skinny upper arm but Noah kind of liked that.  
  
“Thanks…” Noah spoke, giving Jayden a brief smile before concentrating on not slipping again.  
  
“No problem. I wouldn’t want you to fall and injure yourself,” Jayden spoke, holding on tightly to Noah’s arm as they made their way over to the other pool.  
  
Three teenage angel boys walked by, headed in the other direction, and Noah looked away when he saw them ogling him. Jayden sneered at them, sharpening his wet feathers, and glared at the boys as they walked by.  
  
“Fucking waste of angel sub ass to go to a demon,” one of the boys sneered as they passed. It was hard to see the roughness in Noah’s wings at first glance, especially when they were wet, so it was not unusual for people to think that he was a full blood angel.  
  
“Mind your tongue,” Jayden growled back, narrowing his eyes at the boys.  
  
The boys just huffed and continued walking, and Noah sighed in relief when nothing else happened.  
  
They reached the warm pool and got in. They managed to find a nice corner where there weren’t any people, and they spent some time chatting and talking there. Both of them enjoyed the other’s company, and there was lots of smiling and staring going on between them, as well as a few, innocent touches of their hands and feathers.  
  
Afterwards they raced a few more times in the big pool until they got tired again. At 4:10 they headed out to the changing rooms and prepared to go home.  
  
Noah was getting picked up by Dean and Castiel, and Jayden would take a bus home today since his parents worked late on Mondays. The alpha usually waited with Noah outside until Dean and Castiel arrived, and today was no exception.  
  
“Did you have fun?” Jayden asked as they stood outside the swim center by the road, waiting for Noah’s parents to arrive. Their feathers and hair were still wet and they both smelled a bit of chlorine, but it felt refreshing in the warm spring wind.  
  
“Yes, I always have fun with you in the swim center,” Noah replied and smiled up at him.  
  
Jayden grinned and wrapped his tail around Noah’s leg in an affectionate gesture. Their shoulder bags were placed on the ground by their legs so they wouldn’t have to carry the weight on their shoulders.  
  
They waited for a bit and watched as others got picked up outside the swim center by friends or relatives. After a few minutes they ran out of things to talk about for now, and Noah shyly glanced down at Jayden’s hand which rested down along the alpha’s side. He slowly reached out his own hand, hesitating and pulling it back a few times, before tentatively putting his hand into Jayden’s.  
  
The alpha glanced down at him, eyebrows raised in surprise, but his face immediately softened when he saw his boyfriend stare up at him from under his lashes and give him a shy smile. Jayden grinned and squeezed Noah’s smaller hand, and his tail curled tighter around the submissive’s leg.  
  
They looked up when Dean and Castiel finally arrived in the Tahoe, and Noah noticed how Jayden tensed up and got a little nervous when he saw Dean looking in their direction as he pulled the car over. Noah didn’t let go of Jayden’s hand though; he held it tight, not allowing Jayden to pull his hand back, and the tail around Noah’s leg loosened a bit as Dean stepped out of the car along with Castiel.  
  
Dean kept his eyes firmly on Jayden as he walked over to them with a stern expression on his face, and Castiel followed right behind him.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel started when he saw how Dean was looking at Jayden.  
  
Jayden took a small step back as Dean stopped in front of him and Noah, but Noah still refused to let go of his hand. The young alpha lowered his head and wings a little, glancing warily at Dean.  
  
“Dad…” Noah began, not liking the way that Dean was staring at his boyfriend.  
  
Dean’s face softened and his wings relaxed a bit behind his back. He stared Jayden up and down a few times. “So… You’re my kid’s boyfriend now.”  
  
Jayden nodded a little. “Yes, sir.”  
  
Dean nodded quietly, his expression softer but still a little intimidating. “You do know that if you hurt him I’ll kick your ass so hard that you’ll never be able to sit down on it or do anything with it ever again, right?”  
  
“Dean!” Castiel chastised, but Dean ignored him and kept his eyes on Jayden.  
  
Jayden nodded. “Yeah, I know. I swear I won’t do anything to hurt him.”  
  
“Okay. Good,” Dean said, looking between them once more. “Noah seems comfortable enough around you so I guess I have no reason to believe that you’re bad for him. Yet. But don’t test my trust.”  
  
Once again Jayden nodded, and Noah finally let go of his hand when their hands started getting a little sweaty from the tension.  
  
“Are you waiting for your parents?” Castiel asked Jayden.  
  
“Nah, I’m taking the bus today. Just wanted to make sure that Noah would be okay until you came to pick him up,” Jayden replied, glancing at Noah who also seemed relieved now that Dean wasn’t acting that much like a protective father anymore.  
  
Dean eyed him a bit before saying, “We can give you a ride home, if you want.”  
  
All three of them were startled by the offer, but Dean didn’t look like he was joking.  
  
Jayden was completely taken aback by the offer, but also felt very relieved and glad that Dean would suggest it in the first place. It showed that Dean didn’t completely hate him. “If it’s not an inconvenience then I would appreciate it,” he replied, a polite smile on his face.  
  
Noah was grinning now, happy that his father had softened up.  
  
“Alright then, jump in,” Dean spoke, gesturing over at the car.  
  
They picked up their shoulder bags and Noah led Jayden over to the Tahoe. Castiel lingered a bit with Dean before they both slowly followed them over to the car. The angel smiled up at Dean and brushed his wing against the demon’s lovingly. “I’m glad and proud of you that you are being nice to him now,” he said, his smile widening as Dean looked at him.  
  
Dean huffed, suppressing the unmanly reddening of his cheeks. “Well, he’s not that bad…” he admitted, making sure that Jayden and Noah couldn’t hear him.  
  
Castiel just smiled, and they all got into the car to get ready to drive off. Noah and Jayden were in the backseat, and Castiel smiled as he glanced back at them and saw them share a loving smile. Noah was sitting behind Dean, and Jayden was sitting behind Castiel’s seat.  
  
Dean started the car and drove off, heading to Jayden’s house first. “So how was swimming? Was it fun?” he asked, looking at Noah in the rearview mirror.  
  
“Yeah, it was quite fun. I beat Jayden four times in our race, but then he beat me three times afterwards… I get tired too fast,” Noah said, sighing a bit.  
  
Jayden chuckled. “Yeah, he’s pretty fast,” he told Dean and Castiel before looking at Noah. “And you just need to build up some stamina. You’re already lasting longer than you did at the beginning.”  
  
“Yeah, you gotta practice to get better stamina. I’m sure you’ll soon beat Jayden every single time,” Dean spoke from the front, flashing a smug smirk at Jayden in the mirror.  
  
Jayden laughed a bit at that. “I wouldn’t be surprised.” He turned his head and grinned at Noah who shyly fidgeted his hands in his lap.  
  
Castiel just smiled, glad to see that the mood in the car was good.  
  
They arrived at Jayden’s house ten minutes later, having chatted a bit in the car and been in comfortable silence for a while, and the young demon unfastened his seatbelt and smiled at Noah who was looking at him. Then he leaned forward towards Dean and Castiel in the front. “Thank you very much for driving me home. I owe you a favor.”  
  
Castiel just smiled and glanced over his shoulder at him, although he could barely see him since Jayden was sitting behind him. “It’s alright. You owe us nothing.”  
  
“Except for treating Noah good and love him more than you love yourself,” Dean cut in, muttering the words.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel sighed, shaking his head helplessly.  
  
Jayden just smiled and chuckled a bit. “Don’t worry; I don’t think I’d have any problems with that.” He looked at Noah whose eyes widened a bit, and Jayden reached out to squeeze his hand before finally getting out of the car. He had considered giving Noah a small kiss, but he wasn’t sure how Dean would react to that so he decided to better wait with kissing and showing Noah affection in front of Dean until the older demon had gotten more used the thought of them dating.  
  
They waved goodbye at Jayden as they drove off, and Noah couldn’t stop smiling. His stomach was full of excited butterflies whenever he was around Jayden, and the fact that his father seemed nicer towards him now made him very happy. It still saddened him to say goodbye to Jayden but they would be seeing each other again tomorrow.  
  
Dean tried not to look at Cas when the angel kept smiling at him like a proud mother just because he had been nice to Jayden for once. He could feel the angel’s stare on him most of the way home, and eventually he moved his tail over and put it on his mate’s lap in a sign of affection, and Castiel’s smile widened.

  

 

***

  
  
Three weeks later, on the 7th May, it was Noah’s 16th birthday. It fell on a Wednesday that year and on a school day, but most of his classmates didn’t know about him having a birthday. His closest friends knew, and Jayden knew as well of course.  
  
Abby and Christie had congratulated him in the morning when they met and had given Noah a gift card for his favorite bookstore. Noah enjoyed reading his in free time, and he especially liked fantasy books, so he was glad to receive the gift card.  
  
He had English and biology classes with Jayden on that day, and the alpha had greeted him in the corridor with a wide smile and wished him happy birthday. Jayden knew that Noah didn’t want the others to know about his birthday so he tried to act like it was any other normal day while they were in class. They still kept their relationship a secret to others, not wanting to get harassed more, so Jayden would only show him affection when they were alone. In the past three weeks they had shared more kisses – slow, soft ones so far, but they were beginning to explore a tiny bit with tongues now as well. It had felt rather weird at first but Noah had quickly come to like it a lot. It was intimate and nice, and Jayden was a pretty good teacher. Their deep kisses never lasted long because Jayden would pull away after a few moments and pant softly, saying they should take it slow.  
  
Noah also liked how Jayden would brush his tail against his leg or wrap it around it, and the alpha had placed his hands on his hips, shoulders, and neck a few times while they were kissing. Jayden was taking it very slow, letting Noah get used to the closeness, and Noah appreciated that, although he really wanted to go a step further and explore Jayden’s wings. He loved the alpha’s wings, watching them sharpen when Jayden got protective or mad at the bullies, and seeing them glister with water when they were in the swim center. He really wanted to feel them, but he was too shy to ask permission or to make the first initiative.  
  
After their last class ended, Jayden went with Noah to the library where the submissive would wait to get picked up later. Jayden was busy that afternoon so he couldn’t go with Noah home even if he wanted to, but he could stay with him for a bit in the library.  
  
They found themselves a nice, private spot in the far corner where they could sit down without anyone looking or listening in. The librarian was wiping dust off the shelves here and there and putting books into place, and there were only a few other people in the library that day, but the bookshelves provided Noah and Jayden with privacy.  
  
“I, uh, bought you a present,” Jayden said as they sat next to each other at one of the small tables.  
  
“You didn’t really have to,” Noah told him, smiling softly. Still, he couldn’t help but be excited and curious about what Jayden had gotten him.  
  
“Of course I did; it’s your birthday and you deserve a nice present,” Jayden spoke, chuckling softly, and reached into his bag to pull out the present. “Happy birthday,” he said, handing Noah the wrapped present.  
  
“Thanks,” Noah smiled, beginning to unwrap the present to see what it was. Jayden watched him with anticipation and curled his tail next to his leg. They were sitting close with their wings touching a bit, but both of them felt completely comfortable with that.  
  
Noah’s eyes widened when the paper was off and he saw that it was the new fantasy book he had been waiting for to be released for months already. It was the final installment in a popular trilogy, and had just gotten released the other day.  
  
“You said you really wanted it, so I decided to buy it for you,” Jayden explained, smiling as he watched Noah’s disbelieving but happy face.  
  
Noah looked up at him and his face turned into a big grin. “Thank you so much!” He wrapped his arms around Jayden’s neck and clung to him in a hug, startling the alpha a bit. Tentative arms moved up to encircle his waist and hug him back, and he felt how careful Jayden was not to touch his wings. They had been brushing feathers a lot lately but they had yet to touch the other’s wings with their hands and explore the feathers.  
  
“You’re welcome. Glad you like it,” Jayden grinned, hugging him back until Noah slowly pulled away.  
  
It was the first time that Noah had hugged Jayden like that before, and he felt his cheeks flush after he pulled away and noticed Jayden smile at him. He smiled down at the book and gently placed it on the table in front of him, running his hand over the cover before looking up at the alpha. “Um, my family is coming over on Friday to celebrate my birthday… And I, um, wanted to ask if you want to come as well?”  
  
The alpha’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Come to your house? While your family is there?”  
  
“You don’t _have_ to, but I kinda want you to be there.”  
  
Jayden smiled. “I don’t mind going. But should I be worried that your family would try to kill me or something?” he asked, a playful smile on his lips.  
  
“My dad is over the worst, and I don’t think the others would try to ‘kill you’. They told me on the phone that they really want to meet you. I’m only worried that they’re gonna be really embarrassing to be around…”  
  
Jayden chuckled. “Well, I’d like to meet your family, so I would like to come over. Should I just come home with you after school then?”  
  
Noah blushed a bit at that, since he knew that they had their last class at 1:30pm on Friday, and Dean and Castiel would first be off work at 3pm, so he and Jayden would be alone until then. Dean was probably not going to like that idea, but Noah didn’t care. He felt safe around Jayden.  
  
“Sure, if you don’t mind.”  
  
“Why would I mind?” Jayden chuckled.  
  
Noah just smiled, and Jayden stared at his boyfriend’s pink lips before slowly leaning in, closing the space between them and pressed their lips together. They closed their eyes as their lips moved in a soft, gentle kiss, but it soon deepened when Jayden moved his hand up to place it on the back of Noah’s neck.  
  
Noah moaned into the alpha’s mouth, loving the taste of him and how their tongues began dancing gently. Without thinking his hand jumped up into Jayden’s hair, grasping it slightly and causing the alpha to moan into his mouth. Noah felt his body warm up and his wings feel weak and tingly.  
  
After a few seconds Jayden pulled away from the kiss, panting softly. He desperately tried to hide the erection he was sporting now and shifted uncomfortably. “Sorry. I got carried away,” he said, glancing at Noah and tried not to stare too much at the kiss-swollen lips.  
  
Noah nodded. “Me too. Sorry.”  
  
“It was very nice, though.”  
  
Noah grinned shyly and glanced up at Jayden from under his lashes, nodding in agreement.  
  
Jayden smiled and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Noah’s cheek, touching his hand with his own, before slowly getting up from his chair. He used his shoulder bag to hide the bulge in his pants so that he wouldn’t freak Noah out about it. Their relationship was nowhere near sexual yet and Jayden really wanted them to get comfortable with each other and take it slow first. “So, I gotta go now. See you tomorrow. If anything happens until your parents pick you up, just call me and I’ll try to be here as fast as I can if possible.”  
  
“Okay, I will,” Noah smiled.  
  
Jayden smiled back before disappearing from the library, leaving Noah by himself and unable to smile for several minutes after his boyfriend had gone.  
 

 

 

***

  
  
On Friday Jayden and Noah took a bus home to Noah’s house, waiting for Dean, Castiel, and the twins to arrive. Eden, Jason, and Daniel were coming later in Jason’s car, and Adrian, and Natalie were coming from L.A. to stay for the weekend. Gabriel was also going to drop by, but Katie and Heidi were first coming the next day since Heidi had been a little sick all week.  
  
Bella barked happily at Noah and Jayden when they came home, and they took her out for a walk together so that she could stretch her legs and calm down a bit before the house was going to be crowded with people later. They had fun walking her, and Noah told Jayden about the neighborhood and neighbors, and how he was still afraid to walk Bella on his own because of the racists. The FBI had tracked down the Pure Bloods group and its members, but some of the members had escaped and were now on free foot, and they were still encouraging the public to suppress and harass angel/demon couples and hybrids by using manipulative propaganda to make people despise the couples and hybrids even more. Attacks still happened but not as frequently as earlier that year.  
  
When they came back to the house they sat down on the couch to watch some TV show until the others came home. Jayden was mildly surprised when Noah inched closer to him, letting their wings and arms touch as they sat together. The submissive sent him a shy smile, as if asking if it was okay to sit like that, and Jayden smiled and grabbed a hold of his hand to entwine their fingers while watching the show.  
  
At 3:34pm the Tahoe pulled into the driveway, and Noah and Jayden got up to greet Dean, Castiel, and the twins as they entered the house. Tony wasn’t coming since he had an exam coming up soon and needed to study, but he had helped Lily buy a nice present for Noah.  
  
Jayden lingered a bit behind Noah and waited in the living room as the submissive unlocked the door for his family.  
  
Castiel smiled at them as he entered the house with Dean, and Isaac and Lily bickered a bit with each other until they stepped up to the door.  
  
“Noah!” Isaac exclaimed with a big grin when he spotted Noah, and immediately came forward to hug him. “Happy birthday again, squirt!”  
  
Noah struggled a bit in Isaac’s tight embrace but still hugged him back. “Thanks, Isaac…”  
  
Isaac pulled away, grinning at him before looking over at Jayden who was lingering just inside the living room. “Oh, and Noah’s hottie boyfriend! Damn, he’s even better-looking in real life!”  
  
Noah flushed all over, and Lily grinned and stepped forward to hug him. Jayden just chuckled at Isaac and shifted a little.  
  
“Isaac, be nice,” Castiel scolded him, stepping past him and into the living room now. Bella followed him, wagging her tail eagerly, while Dean was still taking off his shoes and jacket in the entrance hall.  
  
“I _am_ being nice! It was a compliment!” Isaac argued.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at him before coming inside and smiled as she approached Jayden. “Hello, I’m Lily; Noah’s sister,” she smiled, holding out her hand for him to shake.  
  
“Jayden,” the alpha introduced himself, smiling as he shook Lily’s hand.  
  
“But your first name is Connor, right?” Isaac asked. “That’s such a geek name for an alpha!”  
  
Jayden laughed. “Yeah, I know. I keep telling my parents that.”  
  
“I still don’t think it’s that bad…” Noah murmured.  
  
“Ow. Be careful Noah doesn’t start screaming _‘Connor, oh Connor, do me harder! Gimme more!’_ in bed then!” Isaac told Jayden, and began laughing hysterically.  
  
Noah’s face went redder than ever before, and he immediately started hitting at Isaac’s arm in his embarrassment, trying to make him shut up. Isaac just laughed harder, especially when he saw Noah’s flushed face and how he was glaring at him – it looked more cute than intimidating, really.  
  
“Shut _up,_ Isaac!” Noah hissed at him, smacking his arm a few more times before stepping back and wrapped his wings tightly around himself in an attempt to hide.  
  
Jayden too was blushing like mad now, lowering his head a bit in embarrassment. Lily just giggled while Dean groaned loudly behind her.  
  
“Isaac, that’s enough! Stop embarrassing them so much,” Castiel scolded again, scowling at Isaac in disapproval.  
  
Lily chuckled. “Yeah, it’s gonna come back to bite you in the ass someday.”  
  
“And don’t give me disturbing images in my mind here,” Dean grumbled.  
  
“Sorry,” Isaac laughed, although he didn’t sound like he meant it at all.  
  
Lily grinned between Noah and Jayden who both seemed very embarrassed now. She turned to Jayden and said, “Don’t mind Isaac; he likes to embarrass people, usually by talking about sexual stuff. You’re by far not his first victim, and Noah has tried it a hundred times before.”  
  
“Well, I suppose that’s a bit comforting… And yet not,” Jayden said, holding back a chuckle.  
  
Noah just continued to blush and keep his head down, and he slowly moved over to Jayden when he realized he was blocking the way for Dean and the twins. He was comforted a bit when he felt Jayden’s tail brush against his leg and slowly wrap around it, and he glanced up at his boyfriend and gave him a small smile. Their hands brushed a bit as they stepped a little closer to each other.  
  
Castiel smiled at them. He was relieved to see that Jayden didn’t hold back with his affections even though they were all watching them. Jayden was being very loving towards Noah and it made Castiel feel safe about him. He knew Dean felt the same although Dean was a little more reluctant than him to accept that Noah was no longer a little kid.  
  
After fifteen minutes Eden, Jason, and little Daniel arrived, and just after they had exited the car Adrian and Natalie arrived as well.  
  
Everyone smiled and greeted each other as they entered the house, and they all wished Noah a late happy birthday even though they had called him on his birthday to congratulate him. Dean and Castiel were both glad to have all the kids at the house again, and Noah was glad to see his siblings.  
  
“Oh, you must be Jayden!” Eden exclaimed with a grin when she entered the living room and saw Jayden. “I remember seeing you in Noah’s kindergarten back then but I can’t say that I recognize you.”  
  
“Yeah, my memory of you guys is kinda fuzzy as well…” Jayden smiled.  
  
Eden smiled and reached out to shake his hand. “I was always curious about who Noah’s future boyfriend would be, and I gotta say that my brother has a nice taste.”  
  
“Eden,” Jason grumbled behind her, looking somewhat jealous to hear his mate say such things to another male.  
  
Jayden laughed softly and shook her hand. “Um, thanks. So you’re Eden?”  
  
“Yep,” Eden grinned and pulled her hand back. “And this is my mate Jason and our son Daniel.” She pointed at Jason and then over at Daniel who was sitting on Dean’s arm now. Natalie and Adrian were still taking off their shoes in the entrance hall while chatting with Castiel. “And we have another baby on its way,” Eden added, smiling as she put her hands on her swollen belly. She was seven months pregnant now and would be having the baby in July.  
  
“Oh, that’s nice. Congratulations,” Jayden grinned.  
  
“Thanks,” Eden and Jason both said and shared a happy smile.  
  
“God damnit, Isaac. Move it,” Adrian grumbled when he tried to walk into the living room only to have Isaac block the doorway by putting his hands on either side of the doorframe while flashing him a mischievous smirk. Natalie stood behind him, a hand on her swollen belly and giggled as she watched Adrian get annoyed with his brother. Castiel was also still in the entrance hall while Dean was already in the living room, and the angel sighed heavily at Isaac’s ever present mischief.  
  
“Why? I’m having fun standing here,” Isaac just grinned, refusing to move.  
  
“You better move before I get some pregnancy cramp in my leg and accidentally kick you in the balls,” Natalie told him, a smug smirk on her face.  
  
Isaac paled a bit. “You wouldn’t do that.”  
  
Natalie just smirked, and Isaac didn’t know if he should move or if he dared standing his ground in the doorway.  
  
Adrian rolled his eyes before pushing into Isaac, using his alpha strength to force Isaac back who yelped as he accidentally pushed into Lily behind him. Bella almost got hit too, but she quickly jumped away and went over to Eden instead.  
  
“Sorry, Lily,” Adrian chuckled, watching as Lily glared between him and Isaac. He went over and pulled her into a hug since he hadn’t hugged the twins yet.  
  
Isaac pouted. “No hugs for me?” He lifted his foot and planted it on Adrian’s ass right next to his tail while his brother was hugging Lily, but Adrian quickly reached his hand behind himself (while still hugging Lily) and grabbed a hold of it. Isaac yelped and almost fell on his butt, but his wings and the door behind him helped him maintain his balance. “Damnit! Let go of me, you slimy goat!”  
  
Lily laughed and pulled away from Adrian who finally let go of Isaac’s foot.  
  
Adrian laughed at Isaac. “Is that the best insult you can come up with?”  
  
“I think it’s insulting enough,” Jason chuckled. Eden rolled her eyes and rubbed her stomach while watching her siblings with a smile.  
  
“It’s the only insult that’s appropriate to say out loud in here!” Isaac growled, glaring daggers at Adrian.  
  
“You usually don’t care about the words that leave your mouth,” Dean pointed out, still holding Daniel on his arm who was looking around at everyone while they talked.  
  
Castiel sighed, although he couldn’t deny that he was enjoying his children’s childish arguments and behavior. It was just like the old days.  
  
Noah had gone over to stand next to Jayden again over by the couch, and the others were gathered between the couch and the door. The two of them were watching Noah’s siblings being silly, and Noah felt a little embarrassed by them but Jayden seemed to find it pretty amusing.  
  
Jayden looked up when Adrian suddenly came over to him, looking him up and down with a somewhat calculating face. Jayden straightened up a bit and kept his wings somewhat down, and he met Adrian’s eyes when the other alpha finally looked at his face. Noah shifted a little closer to Jayden, as if to signal to his older brother that there was nothing to worry about.  
  
“And you’re my little brother’s boyfriend,” Adrian stated, looking between him and Noah. He smiled as he reached out to shake Jayden’s hand. “I’m Adrian, it’s nice to meet you. But I do hope that you’ll treat Noah well, otherwise you won’t think it was nice to meet _me._ ” His lips curled into a small smirk, which relaxed Jayden a bit after the small threat that Adrian had just given him.  
  
“Yeah, I know. Nice to meet you too,” Jayden said, returning the small smirk, and shook Adrian’s hand.  
  
“Adrian, don’t be so rude,” Noah complained, annoyed that both Dean and Adrian were treating Jayden like this.  
  
“Just looking out for you, little brother,” Adrian smiled and reach out to ruffle his hair.  
  
“I’m 16. I don’t need looking out for,” Noah groaned and shied away from Adrian’s hand, frantically trying to correct his messy hair. He ended up hiding slightly behind Jayden and his wing to get away from Adrian’s hand.  
  
“Aww, seeking comfort with your alpha now,” Isaac teased, grinning as he watched the scene.  
  
“Shut up,” Noah grumbled, blushing again, but he didn’t move away from Jayden even though their feathers were touching now.  
  
Daniel was put down on the floor again, and he ran around the room between them and played with Bella sometimes. Castiel had gestured for everyone to sit down on the couch while he and Dean brought over some drinks. Gabriel was first coming for dinner, he had said, and there were a few hours until then.  
  
The couch got pretty crowded, especially since everyone’s wings took up some space. Jason was the only one who didn’t have wings. Eden and Natalie needed a little extra space now since they were both pregnant, leaving even less space available. Noah waited until everyone had sat down (except for Dean and Castiel who would sit down in the chairs, and Daniel was playing under the couch table now) since he was the smallest and could easier find an available spot to sit in, but he soon realized that there was barely any space for him to sit in.  
  
Noah stood between Jayden’s legs and the couch table, glancing around the couch to calculate where he could sit. “Umm…”  
  
“Just sit down on your boyfriend’s lap; I bet he doesn’t mind!” Isaac exclaimed from where he was sitting next to Lily. Jayden was sitting on Lily’s other side, and Adrian sat to his right in the corner of the couch while Natalie, Eden, and Jason sat on the couch’s other side.  
  
Noah blushed, and the others laughed.  
  
Jayden chuckled. “Yeah, I don’t mind,” he told Noah, smiling up at him.  
  
Castiel turned to look at Dean to see if the demon was going to make any protests, but Dean didn’t seem to mind it that much. He just stared quietly between Noah and Jayden.  
  
Noah nodded, and he gently sat down so that his ass was planted on Jayden’s thigh and his wings were folded behind his back and touching Jayden and the couch. He made his wings as small as he could and was painfully aware of his ass pressing into his boyfriend’s thigh and the alpha looking at his back. He didn’t lean backwards into him since everyone had brought presents and put them on the couch table, and he had to lean forward to open them soon.  
  
“And if you feel something poking against your butt then don’t worry; it’s just Jayden’s boner!” Isaac grinned.  
  
Noah flushed even harder, and Jayden didn’t know if he should laugh or blush at Isaac’s comment.  
  
“Jesus, Isaac! Be nice!” Lily scolded him, even though the others were laughing.  
  
Dean was scrunching his nose a bit, and Castiel wasn’t laughing either since he was pretty embarrassed by Isaac’s rude comment about Jayden.  
  
“He’s not sitting close enough to Jayden’s crotch to feel anything anyway,” Adrian chuckled.  
  
After the laughter had died down a bit Noah began opening the presents from his siblings. The unwrapping of presents and paper caught Daniel’s attention, and he stood up next to the table and stared eagerly at Noah as he opened his presents. Bella was walking over to each of them, seeing who would pay her attention and pet her for a bit. Most of the presents were stuff that Noah had wished for, and he also got some cash from Adrian, Eden, and his parents since they weren’t sure what to buy for him, and cash could always be used for something.  
  
When Noah reached the final present he was pretty wary about opening it since he knew it was from Isaac. His brother just grinned at him, and Noah slowly began unwrapping it. He was absolutely horrified when he saw that Isaac had given him a porn movie with submissive/alpha porn.  
  
“Oh my god, is that a porn movie?” Eden gasped.  
  
Adrian groaned. “Isaac never grows up.”  
  
“What? Now that Noah has a boyfriend he needs some visual education, and it’s good for couples’ sex lives to watch porn,” Isaac argued.  
  
“Isaac, that is _not_ an appropriate present!” Castiel chastised. “I swear to god I sometimes don’t know what went wrong when Dean and I raised you.”  
  
Isaac laughed. “Sorry, papa.”  
  
“For god’s sake, Noah’s only just 16!” Dean growled at him.  
  
“So what? I started watching porn when I was 13, and you told me you were also 13 when you started watching it! Besides, you thought it was pretty funny when I gave Adrian a porn movie once.”  
  
Dean groaned. “Adrian was older…”  
  
Noah stared at the explicit cover in horror before hiding it away under some of the other presents, especially since Daniel tried to see what it was.  
  
“What were you thinking?! Daniel is here too!” Eden scolded at Isaac.  
  
“Yeah, that’s a little reckless…” Natalie agreed, looking at Daniel who looked pretty confused now.  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes. “He didn’t even _see_ anything.”  
  
Jayden couldn’t help but find it extremely amusing, but also pretty embarrassing. He shifted a bit on the couch, but Noah’s weight on his thigh kept him from moving much. He tried not to think too hard about how his boyfriend’s ass was seated right on his leg now, and he _really_ tried not to pay attention to its shape and how it felt.  
  
“Um, well thank you for all your presents,” Noah said, breaking the awkwardness, and unconsciously shifted a little up Jayden’s leg.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Eden beamed at him, as did the others.  
  
Daniel looked up at Noah from where he was standing between Jayden and Adrian’s feet. He spread out his little arms and beamed. “Up?”  
  
Noah laughed softly and gave him an apologetic smile. “You can’t come up; I’m sitting on someone else. It’s too crowded here.”  
  
Daniel pouted and instead pushed his way past Jayden, Lily, and Isaac’s legs to go over to Castiel who was sitting on one of the chairs. “Up?” he asked again, spreading his arms.  
  
Castiel smiled fondly and grabbed the boy under the arms, lifting him up into his lap. “Yes, you may come up. There is a lot of space on my lap.” Daniel smiled widely and immediately got comfortable on his grandmother’s lap. He giggled softly when Castiel placed a small kiss on his cheek, and Dean smiled at that.  
  
“Aww, he’s so cute,” Natalie grinned, rubbing her stomach absently while looking at how content Daniel was on Cas’ lap now.  
  
Eden grinned. “Hopefully his sister will be just as cute,” she spoke, rubbing her own stomach. Jason smiled and reached out to put a hand on Eden’s stomach, and she smiled warmly at him.  
  
Both Eden and Natalie were expecting girls, and Eden and Jason really looked forward to having a girl soon. Adrian was already extremely protective of his mate and unborn child, and he kept close to Natalie’s side at all times, sharing small affectionate gestures with her.  
  
Jayden smiled, looking over at Daniel and Castiel, and he absently moved his hands up to place them on Noah’s thighs as the submissive sat on his lap. His forearms framed Noah’s body and his wings, but he was wearing a long shirt so there was no skin-to-wing contact. When he noticed what he had done he was just about to pull his hands away, afraid that he had crossed a line, but Noah turned his head to look at him then and gave him a shy smile, so Jayden let his hands stay, figuring that it was okay.  
  
“Aww, you two are already so cute together,” Lily grinned at them.  
  
Noah blushed and stared down, and Jayden just smiled.  
  
“Are you staying over for the night?” Adrian asked Jayden.  
  
Jayden blinked at him. “Ah, no, I’m leaving later.”  
  
“What?! I thought you were staying over,” Isaac exclaimed.  
  
“Yeah, it could be nice if you stayed over and we got to know you better,” Eden said.  
  
“Well, Jayden is welcome to stay if he likes, but Gabriel will be occupying the guestroom so I’m afraid we will be having some space issues…” Castiel spoke.  
  
“And there’s no way he’s sleeping in Noah’s room,” Dean immediately cut in.  
  
“Oh, c’mon, dad! Just because they would be sharing a room doesn’t mean they will be touching each other and doing naughty things. I’m pretty sure they aren’t even that far in their relationship yet,” Eden argued.  
  
Dean groaned. “They better fucking not be. They’ve only been together for about three weeks.”  
  
“Dean,” Castiel chastised, sighing helplessly.  
  
Noah’s deep blush and how he and Jayden squirmed a bit confirmed to the others that Eden was right.  
  
“And there is a sleeping bag in the house…” Lily reminded them. “And a mattress, plus extra blankets and pillows. And there’s always the couch.”  
  
Castiel looked over at Jayden. “You are welcome to stay the night if you want.” He quickly reached out and put a hand over Dean’s mouth when the demon was about to blurt out something, and Daniel giggled in his lap.  
  
Jayden shifted a bit, feeling everyone’s eyes on him. He looked at Noah who was turning his head back to look at him, and he searched his eyes a bit and saw him nod his softly before he finally gave in. “Alright, I don’t mind staying. I just gotta get an okay from my parents first, but I don’t think they would mind…”  
  
“Awesome!” Isaac grinned.  
  
The others seemed happy about it as well, and Jayden and Noah shared a small smile before Noah turned his head back around.  
  
They talked for a while about their lives and Eden and Natalie’s pregnancies, until some of them got up from the couch to prepare the dinner.  
  
Jayden moved his legs and feet as close to the couch as he could when Adrian pushed past him and Noah, and Noah shifted so that he was leaning further back into Jayden to make more room for Adrian to pass. The alpha tensed when Noah’s ass was suddenly placed right on top of his crotch, and Noah tensed too when he realized where he was sitting. The others were talking and not paying them much attention, and Jayden bit his lip as he felt himself starting to grow hard.  
  
“Sorry… Can you shift a bit away from there?” Jayden asked, feeling his face turn warm. He whispered the words so that the others wouldn’t hear and get a clue about what was happening.  
  
Noah’s face was completely red, and he nodded a bit before shifting forward on Jayden’s lap so that he wasn’t sitting on his crotch anymore. The fact that he had felt the alpha grow hard under him made him pretty embarrassed, but it was also rather arousing. _He_ had done that, after all.  
  
Realizing that the couch was full of space now that Adrian and Natalie had gotten up, Noah moved from his boyfriend’s lap down to the couch instead so that he was sitting next to him. He heard Jayden sigh and saw him bounce his leg a bit, and he guessed that the alpha’s leg was probably about to go numb from him having sat there. He dared a glance at Jayden’s crotch, curious about whether or not he would see a bulge there, but the alpha was covering it with his hands so that no one would notice what had happened.  
  
They both looked up when Daniel ran over to them now that Castiel had gone over to the kitchen. Noah smiled as the boy went over to him and lifted his arms, and Noah picked him up and let him sit on his lap. “Hey, Daniel. Are you glad you get to sit on me now?”  
  
Daniel nodded eagerly. “Wanna play on stairs?” he asked.  
  
Noah laughed softly. “You always wanna play on the stairs.”  
  
“Let me guess: he likes to run up and down on them for hours?” Jayden chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, until he exhausts himself.”  
  
“Laura used to like that too…”  
  
Daniel pouted and hit Noah gently on the shoulder. “Stairs!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, let’s go play on the stairs,” Noah said, grinning fondly, and put Daniel down on the floor before getting up. He glanced at Jayden. “Um, do you want to join?”  
  
“Sure,” Jayden smiled, getting up as well. He followed Noah out to the entrance hall and tried not to walk funnily even though his erection had almost died down now.  
  
“Be careful on the stairs with him!” Eden yelled at them from the living room.  
  
“And don’t smooch too much out there!” Isaac added. Noah and Jayden blushed at that.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes at Isaac and sighed helplessly. Lily just grinned, sharing a knowing smile with Eden and Adrian since they were all happy for Noah that he had found a nice boyfriend.  
  
Meanwhile in the entrance hall, Noah and Jayden watched Daniel go up the stairs on all fours and how the toddler was grinning and laughing as he had a good time. They chuckled as they watched, and Jayden’s tail was curling next to his leg.  
  
“Your family is very nice. I like them,” Jayden spoke while they watched Daniel having fun. He had wanted to apologize to Noah about his little excitement earlier, but it was too awkward to bring up.  
  
Noah smiled. “Thanks. Isaac is embarrassing, though… And my uncle Gabe is just as bad. He’s coming here soon.”  
  
Jayden chuckled. “That should be interesting.”  
  
Noah laughed a bit at that, and Daniel continued squealing and laughing as he ran up and down the stairs and got some exercise.  
  
Eventually Daniel ran over to them and pulled at Noah’s hand, wanting him to join, and Jayden laughed as Noah too was running up and down those stairs on all fours, and it got even better when Bella started running next to them as well when she realized what was going on. It was a funny scene to watch, but also extremely cute, considering how well Noah and Daniel got along. It made Jayden smile, and he enjoyed watching his boyfriend’s skills with little children.

  

 

***

 

It was 5:45pm when Gabriel arrived, and he grinned widely at Castiel as he opened the door for him.  
  
“Cassie! Missed you so much, little bro!” Gabriel exclaimed and pulled Castiel into a tight, breathtaking hug.  
  
“Hello, Gabriel,” Castiel croaked, groaning as his brother squeezed him tightly.  
  
Gabriel just grinned and stepped back before pulling Dean into a hard hug as well when the demon appeared in the doorway to the living room.  
  
“Jeez, Gabe. You’d be good to have around if one of us ever needs to have the Heimlich Method performed on them,” Dean grunted, hugging Gabriel back. Gabriel barked out a laugh at that.  
  
The others were snickering at it from the living room, and they gathered behind Dean to greet Gabriel. Noah stayed a bit in the back with Jayden, and he smiled when he felt Jayden wrap his tail around his leg once more.  
  
Gabriel pulled everyone into tight hugs, but not Eden and Natalie since he quickly spotted their swollen stomachs. “Cassie wasn’t kidding! Total baby boom in this family!” he exclaimed.  
  
Natalie laughed. “Yeah, totally.”  
  
Gabriel just grinned and hugged them both lightly. He glanced over at Lily whom he had hugged earlier. “It’s your turn soon, little lady,” he smirked.  
  
“I gotta finish college first,” Lily said, blushing a bit.  
  
Bella ran forward and barked up at Gabriel, and he grinned as he rubbed the dog all over and cooed at her. Once he released the dog he finally came over to Noah. “And little Noah is 16 already! Damnit, time flies,” he grinned and pulled his youngest nephew into a hug. “Happy late birthday, squirt.”  
  
“Thanks…” Noah grunted, wincing as Gabriel hugged him.  
  
Jayden couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Noah getting hugged so tight that he was practically gasping for air.  
  
Castiel smiled in the background. “Yes, it flies too fast.” He glanced up at Dean and grabbed his mate’s hand, entwining their fingers. Dean smiled down at him and leaned in to press a soft kiss to his temple.  
  
Gabriel finally released Noah and grinned proudly at him. “I’ll give you your present tomorrow since that’s when Katie and Heidi are coming. Just don’t think I forgot about it.”  
  
Noah chuckled. “That’s okay. I can wait.”  
  
“Good, ‘cause Katie has it so I can’t give it to you anyway,” Gabriel smirked. He finally turned his attention to Jayden and looked the alpha up and down. “Oh wow, look at the hottie that Noah caught in the lake! My nephew has a damn good taste.”  
  
The others laughed, and Noah blushed like mad once again. Jayden just chuckled a little and watched as Gabriel stepped closer.  
  
“I think I’m gonna give you a big hug too, seeing as I hugged everyone else. Come here!” Gabriel grinned and pulled Jayden into an unexpected, tight hug.  
  
Isaac cracked up when he saw the surprised look on Jayden’s face, and Jayden groaned as the beta angel squeezed him tighter than he had expected.  
  
Gabriel grinned at him after he pulled back. “So, do you listen to my music?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah, I actually have all your albums…” Jayden confessed, flexing his shoulders and wings after the squeezing that Gabe had given him.  
  
Gabriel’s lips curled into a big, fat grin. “I like this dude already!” he exclaimed and gave Jayden’s shoulder a few hard pats of approval. Then he turned his head to look over at Dean, flashing him a smirk. “But I bet Dean would _love_ to castrate the poor guy.”  
  
Dean snorted. “Nah, I’ve gotten over it. Noah seems to like him, so…”  
  
“Aww, true love even softens up Dean’s overprotective heart.”  
  
Noah groaned and leaned to his side to bury his face in Jayden’s sleeve, feeling so embarrassed about his uncle at the moment and his face was all red from blushing all day long.  
  
“Well, the good thing about Dean not castrating Jayden here means that he and Noah will get to produce little babies someday. With that hot-as-hell alpha and cutie-pie Noah, those kids are gonna be so fucking _models_ when they grow up,” Gabriel grinned.  
  
“Gabriel!” Castiel chastised, groaning loudly over his brother’s behavior.  
  
Jayden’s eyes widened, and Noah snapped his head up to look at Gabriel in horror before burying his flushed face in his boyfriend’s sleeve again. Noah groaned loudly and wished that the floor would just swallow him up already and never let him come up again.  
  
The others laughed out loud as they watched Noah’s embarrassment and the slight flush on Jayden’s cheeks as well.  
  
“Aww, Noah is shy,” Eden chuckled.  
  
“I almost feel sorry for him,” Isaac laughed.  
  
Jayden couldn’t help but chuckle a little, even though he felt awkward and embarrassed as hell, and he glanced down at Noah who was refusing to look at anyone as he kept his face hidden in Jayden’s shirt. The alpha gently brushed his tail against his boyfriend’s leg and wrapped it around him to offer some comfort, and Noah seemed to relax a little.  
  
Gabriel then followed Castiel over to the kitchen and started to check if his brother was cooking the dinner correctly. Gabriel had always been good at cooking, but it annoyed Castiel whenever his brother would start correcting his way of cooking as if he was doing it all wrong even though he wasn’t. Dean couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Cas get so annoyed when Gabriel started criticizing his way of pouring salt into the cooking potatoes that the submissive angel eventually shoved his brother back.  
  
“Either _you_ stay out of the kitchen or _I_ do!” Castiel snapped at his brother, although in a more annoyed than angry manner.  
  
Gabriel pouted. “But I’m just trying to help you here!”  
  
Eden laughed. “You better leave the kitchen before papa hits you in the face with the frying pan.”  
  
“Yeah, I like that idea,” Gabriel said and quickly disappeared from the kitchen. Dean, Eden, Lily, and Natalie stayed behind to help Cas cook and to chat a bit.  
  
Adrian went over to Jayden and Noah, looking at how the demon’s tail was wrapped around Noah’s leg and how they were discretely holding hands. “So, are you gonna sleep in Noah’s room tonight?” Adrian asked out of curiosity.  
  
Jason and Gabriel were over by the TV with Daniel now, trying to find some good children’s show, and they were bickering about which show was better. Isaac joined in on their argument while Daniel just blinked up at them while playing with some toys and with Bella.  
  
Jayden blinked. “Um, I guess so.” He glanced at Noah for confirmation.  
  
Noah flushed and nodded weakly.  
  
Adrian smirked. “Well, he doesn’t fart nearly as much as Isaac always does when sleeping, but he does sometimes make these small, cute noises when he’s having a good dream, so beware of that.”  
  
“Adrian!” Noah blurted, reaching out to slap his brother’s arm in embarrassment.  
  
Jayden laughed. “Well, that’s nice to know.”  
  
They looked up when Gabriel came over after he and Jason finally found a good show for Daniel to watch. The beta angel slammed his hand down hard on Adrian’s shoulder, who barely flinched, and flashed him a big grin. “And Adrian is gonna be a daddy! I guess Winchesters really are potent as hell.”  
  
“What are you talking about? It’s my first kid,” Adrian chuckled.  
  
“So what? You’re still having a baby, so that means your dick is working,” Gabriel smirked, patting his shoulder again. Adrian just grimaced at him, making Gabe laugh.  
  
“Why do I get the feeling that there’s a lot of embarrassment going on this family all the time?” Jayden asked, staring between them with somewhat squinted eyes.  
  
Isaac laughed. “Get used to it!”  
  
“Yeah, if you wanna join the family then be prepared for awkward and embarrassing moments,” Gabriel grinned.  
  
“Mostly only when you and Isaac are around,” Adrian pointed out, squirming away from Gabriel’s hand which was still on his shoulder.  
  
“Even _I_ haven’t gotten completely used to it yet, and I’ve known this family my whole life,” Jason murmured in the background and petted Bella as she passed him.  
  
“Very reassuring,” Jayden chuckled.  
  
“Well, I’m gonna go over and annoy my brother again,” Gabriel smirked, leaving them to talk while he made his way over to look over Cas’ shoulder as the submissive angel was cooking. Castiel glared at him and pushed him back, but the girls seemed to find it pretty amusing – which was exactly what Gabriel was aiming for.   

 

 

***

  
  
They all had dinner together, chatting and talking about their lives, and Castiel made sure that Jayden felt as home as possible. Jayden wasn’t really a shy guy and he quickly started conversations with Noah’s siblings. He and Adrian seemed to get along well pretty fast, and Eden too was very interested in talking to him. Gabriel and Isaac were fooling around as usual, and Dean was Gabe’s main target tonight since it was fun to poke fun at his protective nature.  
  
At 11pm most of them started going upstairs, preparing to go to bed. Daniel was already sleep since he got tired soon after they finished dinner.  
  
Dean had helped move the extra mattress into Noah’s room for Jayden to sleep on, and Castiel had provided a blanket and a pillow for him. Adrian had lent Jayden an old t-shirt to sleep in since he hadn’t been prepared to sleep over that night.  
  
After Dean and Castiel had left the room, Noah and Jayden stood across from each other and shifted awkwardly.  
  
“I’m sorry about Gabriel and Isaac… They are both very embarrassing,” Noah murmured.  
  
Jayden chuckled. “It’s fine. They were kinda funny actually.”  
  
Noah’s lip twitched a bit at that. Jayden smiled at him and stepped forward so that he was standing right in front of him, and he slowly reached his hand up to point Noah’s chin up while he leaned down to kiss him softly. Noah immediately closed his eyes, humming contently as their lips touched and moved together, and he absently placed his right hand right over Jayden’s heart.  
  
When Jayden’s tongue slowly entered his mouth, Noah moaned and opened up to let it in, feeling thrills of pleasure run up his spine. His hand on Jayden’s chest tightened so that he was grasping his shirt, and his other hand moved up to Jayden’s side. Without thinking he carefully let his hand come into contact with Jayden’s half-sharp feathers. He knew how to avoid himself from getting cut, but the touch caused Jayden to gasp and pull away from his mouth, and Noah panicked.  
  
“I’m sorry!” Noah blurted, staring back at Jayden with wide, guilty eyes. They hadn’t taken the step of touching each other’s wings with their hands yet, and he hoped that Jayden wasn’t mad at him.  
  
Jayden blinked in surprise before laughing softly. “Don’t be sorry. I was just startled, that’s all.”  
  
“I’m still sorry, though… I just felt the sudden urge to touch them.”  
  
The alpha smiled at him. “You can touch my wings if you like.”  
  
Noah stared back at him in disbelief. “Really?”  
  
Jayden chuckled. “Yes, really. I’ll even soften them for you so you won’t cut yourself. If you still wanna touch them?”  
  
Noah gaped at him. Alphas considered it very unmanly to soften their feathers in front of others, but Jayden was still offering to do so simply because Noah wanted to touch his wings. “Um, you don’t have to…”  
  
“I don’t mind,” Jayden spoke, sensing that Noah felt like he pressuring him into it. “I trust you not to think any less of me even when I don’t look very badass.”  
  
“Of course I wouldn’t think less of you,” Noah immediately said.  
  
Jayden grinned. “Good. Then I’ll soften them.” He took a deep, nervous breath and flexed his shoulders a bit. Noah watched with interest as the feathers slowly shifted from half-sharp into their softened state, making them appear slightly messier and somewhat more dull. Jayden hesitated a bit, feeling pretty self-conscious and a little insecure before he slowly spread his wings so that Noah could properly see the feathers.  
  
Noah gaped slightly as he looked at the feathers. They still looked pretty, but the alpha traits in them were gone. The thing that he was most awed about was that Jayden had allowed him to see him like this; that he felt comfortable enough to let go of some of his masculinity and show Noah his more soft and vulnerable side. It wasn’t something every alpha would do, since far most would feel very insecure and too proud to show someone their wings in this state. Castiel had told him that he waited for quite a while for Dean to be ready to show him his softened feathers, so Noah knew it wasn’t something that alphas did just like that. He had even heard that some alphas didn’t even let their mates see their wings like this.  
  
“So… Do they look bad?” Jayden asked, breaking the silence that had developed when Noah was staring at his wings like he had never seen anything like them before.  
  
Noah snapped out of it. “What? No. They look pretty…” he said, feelings his cheeks redden a bit, and slowly stepped a little closer. He reached out a careful hand to touch but hesitated a bit. He glanced at Jayden who nodded his permission, before he finally moved his right hand through the softened feathers on the alpha’s left wing. It felt amazing. The feathers were rough but still kind of smooth, and they felt a little different from his own. He couldn’t stop brushing his hand through them and watch them move almost elegantly, although he could tell that Jayden’s wings really needed to be groomed soon. He moved his hand further up, near the sensitive wing bone, but he stopped himself before he reached that place. The wing bone, base of the wings, and oil glands (though Jayden didn’t have those) were the most intimate parts of someone’s wings – they were not something you would touch just like that. Just touching the feathers themselves was more casual but still rather intimate. Demons were less private about their wings and would easier allow someone to touch them, but Jayden’s feathers were softened now so this was far more intimate for him than usual.  
  
“They feel very nice,” Noah said softly, staring transfixed at the red feathers.  
  
“I’m glad,” Jayden smiled, almost shyly, and twitched his wing a little. His tail was curling like mad next to his leg now, mimicking his happy and slightly nervous mood.  
  
Noah finally pulled his hand back before glancing up at his boyfriend from under his lashes. His heart drummed in his chest as he slowly said, “Do, you, um, wanna touch my wings too?”  
  
Jayden was taken aback by that, and it clearly showed on his face. A thrill of arousal spiked through him but he quickly ignored it. “I think maybe that’s a little too soon? I know that subs are very protective of their wings, and I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”  
  
“Or you don’t wanna touch them?” Noah murmured, unable to help himself. Maybe Jayden just didn’t want to touch his wings because they freaked him out. He knew it likely wasn’t true, but he couldn’t help the thought.  
  
“That’s not true,” Jayden said, firmly. “I’d _love_ to touch them – heck, I even touched them once without your permission because I couldn’t help myself, but I don’t want you to suggest this just because you feel you have to return my gesture or something.”  
  
“But I _do_ want you to touch them,” Noah confessed. “J-Just the feathers, not the wing bone or my oil glands. You can’t touch my oil glands,” he quickly added and looked up at him with stern eyes.  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of doing that without permission,” Jayden said, smiling a bit. “And if you’re sure you’re comfortable with it—”  
  
“I am,” Noah stated firmly, giving the alpha a stubborn look.  
  
Jayden smiled. “Okay. But let me know if you want me to stop, and then I’ll stop right away, alright?”  
  
Noah nodded. He swallowed nervously as Jayden stepped forward, and he clenched his eyes shut and tensed up when he saw him slowly reach out towards his wing. He expected to feel Jayden’s hand in his feathers, but instead the alpha put his hand under his chin and leaned in to kiss him softly, making Noah blink his eyes open and look at him after he pulled away.  
  
“I prefer if you aren’t closing your eyes,” Jayden explained, a small smile on his lips.  
  
Noah blushed and nodded, and this time he kept his eyes open as he watched Jayden reach towards his wing. He couldn’t suppress the gasp that escaped him when the alpha’s hand made contact with his feathers, and he had to force himself not to flinch back at the touch. Jayden stilled, waiting for him to relax, before slowly moving his hand through the light grey feathers.  
  
It was intimate and so very linked to trust. Noah’s heart pounded like mad inside him, but he soon began relaxing when the alpha’s hand running through his feathers began feeling nice. His knees shook a bit and a small moan escaped his mouth.  
  
Jayden stared at the wings in absolute fascination. “God, they’re so gorgeous…” he breathed, unable to stop exploring the somewhat rough feathers. Their texture felt a little like his own wings when they were soft, but still different and slightly softer. A submissive’s wings were supposed to be a lot softer than this, but Jayden didn’t mind. These wings were unique, and they were part of Noah.  
  
“Do they feel odd?” Noah finally managed to ask, biting his lip as he feared the answer.  
  
“Unusual, but not odd. I like them. They’re kinda badass,” Jayden chuckled, finally pulling his hand away and stepped back to look properly at Noah.  
  
Noah blinked up at him, and a bright smile formed on his lips. “So you like them?”  
  
Jayden laughed. “What shouldn’t I like about them? Do you have any idea how gorgeous they are? I fucking _love_ them,” he grinned.  
  
Noah’s wings flared happily behind him. He had never expected anyone to tell him that, and he could tell that Jayden was being completely sincere. Unable to help himself, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Jayden’s neck, pulling him down for a loving kiss.  
  
Jayden was rather startled by that, but he soon grinned into the kiss and placed his hands possessively on Noah’s hips. He couldn’t help but brush his hand through the feathers again, making Noah jump a bit in surprise. Noah then responded by returning the wing-touch and grasping lightly at Jayden’s hair with the hand that was on the back of his neck. They gasped and slowed down their kiss a bit. It became slow, loving, and exploring, and Noah shuddered every time Jayden’s hand ran through his feathers. Noah touched the softened feathers of the alpha again, finding it pretty fascinating how touching them could make Jayden gasp softly into his mouth.  
  
They both jumped in surprise when the door suddenly swung open, and Isaac was standing there, grinning like a smug idiot. “Ha! _Busted!_ I caught Noah and Jayden kissing!” he sang, cheering at himself.  
  
“Isaac, what are you doing?!” came Eden’s voice from the hallway outside.  
  
Noah stared at Isaac with wide eyes, leaning into Jayden’s body and grasped his shirt in surprise. Jayden too was pretty startled, and he had immediately sharpened his feathers a bit so that Isaac wouldn’t see them in their softened state.  
  
Noah snapped out of his surprise and growled at Isaac who was still laughing in the doorway. “Isaac! Get out!” he growled, walking over to his bed to get his pillow and threw it at Isaac.  
  
Isaac caught the pillow easily. “Aww, c’mon! It was such a sweet kiss, and you had your hands all over each other! Nothing to be ashamed of.”  
  
“What? Really?” Lily asked, popping up behind Isaac to see.  
  
Noah just blushed even harder, and Jayden shifted a bit although he couldn’t help but laugh at Noah’s embarrassed reaction.  
  
Castiel came over to them then. “Please stop barging into Noah’s room like that; it’s not polite, and it’s an invasion of his privacy,” he scolded at Isaac and sent him a deadly scowl.  
  
Isaac laughed. “Sorry, but he should lock his door if he doesn’t want unwanted visitors.”  
  
“I will!” Noah snapped at him.  
  
Isaac just laughed and went over to the top of the stairs where Dean was standing. Eden, Lily, Natalie, and Adrian were there too, while Jason and Gabriel were still downstairs.  
  
“Were they seriously kissing?” Dean asked, scrunching his nose a bit.  
  
“Oh yeah, and Noah was totally into it. I peeked at them for ten seconds after I quietly opened the door just a little, but they didn’t notice me until I swung it open. There was tongue-action and wing-touching and everything,” Isaac grinned.  
  
“Ohh, that’s so romantic,” Eden grinned excitedly.  
  
Noah and Jayden could still hear them from inside the room, and Noah quickly went over to the door. “You are all so embarrassing! Good night,” he grumbled and closed the door, making sure to lock it this time.  
  
The others laughed, and Castiel went over to Dean, nudging him towards their bedroom to go to bed.  
  
“They are just kissing, Dean. Don’t look so constipated,” Castiel told him.  
  
“I don’t look constipated,” Dean denied. “And I’m totally fine with it.”  
  
Castiel stopped and searched Dean’s eyes, squinting as he looked at him. He could feel through their bond that Dean was mildly freaked out but not like he used to be when thinking of one of their kids having a girl- or boyfriend. The angel smiled when he realized that Dean was indeed getting softer about it now, and he said good night to the kids before retreating into the bedroom with Dean, preparing to sleep.  
  
Inside Noah’s room, Noah was still blushing.  
  
“That was awkward,” Jayden chuckled after Noah had closed and locked the door.  
  
“Yes…” Noah sighed. “And, um, I wanna get dressed for bed now, so…”  
  
Jayden’s eyes lit up in understanding. “Ah, okay. I’ll turn around then.” He turned around to face Noah with his back. “But I have seen you in nothing but your speedos before, you know,” he added with a chuckle in his voice.  
  
Noah blushed, having just pulled his shirt off. “T-That’s different. Underwear isn’t the same.” It wasn’t really that much different, he knew that, but he was wearing purple panties right now and he really didn’t want Jayden to see them just yet. He wasn’t ready for that.  
  
“I suppose.”  
  
When Noah had stripped down for bed and had put on his pajama, he told Jayden to turn around again. He climbed into his bed, lying down and pulling the covers up while watching Jayden get ready for bed. He watched as Jayden reached behind himself to unzip his shirt below his wings before pulling it off. Noah swallowed, staring intensely at his boyfriend’s naked chest and how ruffled his hair looked after taking the shirt off.  
  
Jayden noticed it and smirked as he looked over at him. “Aren’t you supposed to turn around?” he teased.  
  
Noah flushed and quickly rolled over on his other side so that his back was facing Jayden. “S-Sorry.”  
  
The alpha laughed softly. “No problem. I was just kidding; I don’t mind if you look.”  
  
Noah swallowed before glancing just slightly over his shoulder as Jayden took off his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers, before he put on the shirt he had borrowed from Adrian.  
  
Jayden lay down on the mattress and got comfortable, and Noah turned off the lights.  
  
“Good night,” Noah spoke, cocooning himself in his blanket and tried not to think too hard about Jayden sleeping in the same room as him tonight.  
  
“Good night,” Jayden replied, a smile in his voice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, this was such a hard chapter to write. I had so much trouble with it and I still don’t entirely like how some parts turned out. It also turned out insanely long but I can’t make myself cut anything away… Not much focus on Dean and Cas in this chapter, but I promise there will be more of them in the coming chapters.
> 
> Also, I’m glad that pretty much all of you want to see a spin-off with Jayden and Noah! :) I think I’ll definitely write it – after Devoted ends. The story is headed towards its end and I just have a few more things I want to write about before it ends. I have no clue yet what to name the spin-off… hopefully I will think of something :) Maybe it won’t be a title that is similar to the Bonded/Mated/Devoted titles, though. We’ll see.
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much for reading :)


	80. Chapter 80

**May 2042 (Castiel is 52 (almost 53), Dean is 54, Eden is 28 (almost 29), Adrian is 25, the twins are 21, Noah is 16, Jayden is 17 (almost 18)).**  
  
It was Monday and just another workday for Castiel at his job. He and Anna were working on their newest project; a large sculpture of a mermaid which was to be used in an upcoming fantasy movie. There was a lot of work to do but they were ahead of schedule so far.  
  
“Come on, let’s head for lunch,” Anna said when everyone started walking towards the cafeteria in the other building.  
  
Castiel smiled and began taking off the white suit he was wearing to protect his clothes from dust and foam. “Alright. I am getting rather hungry.” He glanced back at their unfinished sculpture one more time before following Anna and Samandriel over to wash their hands and then head to the cafeteria.  
  
Their colleagues were all eager to have a break and get something to eat, and Castiel waited until the most racist of his colleagues had entered the cafeteria before he went inside. He and his friends seated themselves at one of the long tables and took out their lunchboxes to eat.  
  
“How are Eden and Natalie? Are their pregnancies going well?” Samandriel asked while they ate.  
  
“Yes, it’s going well for them both and they are looking forward to it a lot. I think Natalie is rather nervous, though,” Castiel replied.  
  
Anna chuckled. “That’s natural; she hasn’t had a kid before, after all.” She turned to look at Samandriel then. “Isn’t Alfie gonna have a kid soon as well?” Alfie was Samandriel’s beta son who was about the same age as Lily and Isaac. He had two other children who were a little younger.  
  
“He’s only 21 and hasn’t found the love of his life yet. But I suppose it’ll come,” Samandriel replied, smiling.  
  
“Yeah, it’ll come. I myself already have two little grandkids,” Anna grinned. “And Cas is soon gonna have three of them.”  
  
Castiel smiled at that. He was very excited about the extension of the family, and he hoped the babies would be strong and healthy.  
  
His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to look at it, seeing that it was a message from Eden with an image attached to it. He opened it and smiled when he saw a picture of her and little Daniel, both giving the thumbs up at the camera. There was a text saying _‘Just letting grandma know that little Danny is feeling better now! Hugs and kisses from us.’_ Eden had told them that Daniel had caught a pretty bad cold a week after Noah’s birthday, and Castiel couldn’t help but be a little concerned. It was a little over a week ago now, and he was glad to see that Daniel was doing better.  
  
After the break was over they headed back to the main building, and Castiel winced a bit when he rose from his seat. He really considered banning sex with Dean in the mornings since it was always kind of rushed with the prep and it made him feel it for a while afterwards, but he couldn’t deny that he liked the burn of it during the act. He glanced around, making sure that no one noticed his discomfort before following Anna and Samandriel back to their work building again.  
  
As soon as they entered the building, Castiel knew that something was off.  
  
Everyone was gathered near his and Anna’s sculpture, and he frowned when he saw them gasp in horror. Anna immediately ran over and Castiel followed her.  
  
When reaching the sculpture, Castiel gasped when he saw that their already half-finished sculpture had been completely ruined. The mermaid’s arms and tail had been cut off and were now laying on the floor, the face of the sculpture was completely vandalized. There was blue and green paint all over it and on the floor – paint that was impossible to get out of the foam again.  
  
“Cas…” Anna said, drawing Castiel out of his thoughts, and he followed her finger as she pointed at something on the floor.  
  
Castiel’s eyes widened in horror when he saw the words _‘Not pure’_ written on the floor in blue paint. He immediately looked around, scanning his colleague’s faces who were all staring at the scene. One of his own colleagues had done this. At his _workplace._  
  
There was a lot of gasps and whispering among the people, and some of them slowly went back to their own work.  
  
“See what you did?!” one of the racist beta angels snapped over at Castiel. “You just cost the company a lot of money for the foam that was wasted, and now our boss is gonna get in trouble if you and Anna can’t keep up the deadline!”  
  
Anna growled and glared over at the guy. “Shut up! Castiel was not the one who did this!”  
  
“No, but it was his fault it happened!”  
  
Castiel just flinched a bit and continued to stare at the scene in complete shock, not knowing what to do or think.  
  
“Back off, Rickie,” one of the others said to the beta, pushing him away from Anna and Castiel.  
  
Anna put a careful hand on Castiel’s shoulder and tried to make eye contact with him. “We’ll just start over. We can still do this, and I’m sure the boss will understand.”  
  
“You should probably report it to him,” Samandriel suggested.  
  
“Yeah, let’s go there right now,” Anna suggested.  
  
Castiel nodded and followed Anna up to their boss’ office. He ignored the way some of his colleagues were staring as he and Anna left.  
  
When they reached the office Anna knocked on the door, and their boss told them to enter. Anna took the lead in explaining what had happened. Their boss – Mr. Richings, who was an alpha angel in his 60s – immediately shot out of his chair when he heard what had happened.  
  
“What?! Who the hell did that?!” he growled, clearly quite upset about the news.  
  
“We don’t know, but it was likely one of our own…” Anna said. “And it was directed at Castiel…” She glanced at Cas then.  
  
Castiel lowered his head a little. “I apologize. My mate and I have experienced a lot of racist behavior lately because of our relationship, but I did not imagine that someone would ruin the property of the company to get to me. I am very sorry.”  
  
“What are you apologizing for? This wasn’t _your_ doing and you are not to blame in any way,” Mr. Richings waved him off. “We obviously have someone among the employees who is not fit to be here, and when I find them I see dismissal notices falling from the damn ceiling,” he growled. He went around his desk to stand in front of Castiel, and his expression softened. “You are one of the best damn sculptors and artists I have ever had employed here, and I ain’t letting you go because of this damn racist fool, so don’t give me that guilty and nervous look,” he said, smiling at him.  
  
Castiel blinked up at his boss who wasn’t particularly tall for an alpha. He was a little surprised when Mr. Richings patted him friendly on the shoulder.  
  
“Now, I’m gonna go educate my workers a bit,” their boss said, walking past them and out of the room.  
  
Anna grinned over at Castiel who was still a little baffled, but also quite happy with the praise his boss had given him. They followed their boss down into the main building again where all the artists were working on their projects.  
  
Mr. Richings called all the workers over and started telling them about that when he caught the person responsible for the vandalism, the person would be charged with destruction of company property and lose their job. He then told everyone that if they had a problem with Castiel then they might as well just hand in their resignation letter because Mr. Richings was not going to let Castiel go, and racism was still not tolerated at the workplace. Most of the employees took those words well and nodded in agreement, while others – including the small group of alpha angels – glared at their boss in displeasure, clearly not agreeing with him. Mr. Richings didn’t see that, though.  
  
“Wow, I don’t think Mr. Richings has ever really praised any of us like that before,” Anna told Castiel afterwards. She was obviously referring to what their boss had said in his office and what he had said just now.  
  
Castiel smiled modestly at that. He was quite touched to hear his boss tell the others that there was no way he was firing him for what had happened, even though he had noticed the way the racist alphas scrunched their noses when they heard it.  
  
Samandriel helped them get the destroyed sculpture out of the way and get some new foam for them to use so that they could start making a new sculpture. Castiel just hoped that these vandalisms wouldn’t continue.  


 

***

  
  
Dean picked him up at work at 4:15pm, and the demon sneered at two of Castiel’s angel colleagues when the guys glared over at them as Castiel got into the car with Dean. Dean pulled out of the parking lot then and started heading off towards Noah’s school so that they could pick him up.  
  
“How was your day, Cas?” Dean asked, like he always did when he picked him up.  
  
Castiel sighed. “Someone ruined Anna’s and my sculpture today, and wrote a racist message with paint on the floor…”  
  
“What?! Seriously?” Dean growled, absolutely shocked. His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter, to the point his knuckles went white.  
  
“I suspect it was one of my racist colleagues. No one else really has access to the building, and it was likely done when we headed to the cafeteria for lunch,” Castiel murmured. “I’m just worried that this might continue. Destruction of those sculptures costs the company a lot of money and it messes up our deadlines. Mr. Richings could get in big trouble with the film producers for that…”  
  
“Well, he’s not gonna fire _you,_ is he? I mean, it’s technically not your fault.”  
  
“He said he wouldn’t. And he even gave me some praise for my work, which is quite unusual…” Castiel couldn’t help but smile at that. It was especially unusual for a submissive to get praised by an alpha boss like that, so he really was quite surprised.  
  
“Really?” Dean said, glancing at Cas with a proud smile. “That’s awesome. But you’re not having an affair with the guy, are you?”  
  
Castiel smacked Dean on the shoulder and was glad that they had stopped at red lights now so that he wouldn’t have accidentally made Dean swing into the other lane. “Dean! How can you even suggest that?!”  
  
Dean laughed and drove when the lights turned green again. “Sorry. Of course I know you’re not cheating on me, Cas – I’m pretty sure I would be able to feel that in our bond, and I know you. But your boss is quite hard to get praise from, isn’t he?”  
  
“I suppose. I am quite startled myself…” the angel murmured. He shifted a bit in his seat before glaring at Dean out of the corner of his eye. “And I’m not going to have rough sex with you in the morning again when it’s a workday,” he grumbled.  
  
Dean laughed out loud at that. “Why? Did you feel me all day?” He grinned and glanced at Cas who was scowling at him.  
  
“Yes, especially in the morning.”  
  
“That’s what makes it so kinky, Cas,” the demon grinned and gave him a small wink.  
  
“I suppose. But it isn’t funny when my colleagues begin to notice it.”  
  
“I promise I will be nicer to your sweet, little ass next time, baby,” Dean just smirked.  
  
Castiel continued to scowl at him for the next two blocks before sighing and dropping the matter.  
  
They arrived at Noah’s school soon after, and Castiel called Noah on his cell phone to tell him to come outside since they were going to be there soon. They got out of the car and waited in the sunny weather for Noah to appear, and they weren’t surprised to see Noah coming out of the school together with Jayden three minutes later. They watched as their son grinned up at his boyfriend because of something he had said.  
  
Noah and Jayden looked up as Dean walked over to them with Cas following behind him, and Jayden instinctively stopped and swallowed nervously.  
  
“Hey, had a nice day?” Dean asked, smiling at them both.  
  
Noah blinked before answering, “Yeah, it was okay.”  
  
“Is Mr. Allen still being an ass?”  
  
Noah nodded and scrunched his nose a little.  
  
“Yeah, he’s really starting to piss me off. He just completely ignores it when someone harasses Noah, and he’s even sent _me_ out of the classroom once for snapping at some of the guys who did it,” Jayden murmured, shifting his bag on his shoulder.  
  
Dean growled. “That fucking prick. I’m gonna call and schedule a time to see the principal and then I’ll complain about that guy. Teachers aren’t supposed to ignore such things.” He looked at Jayden then. “It would be nice if you could join me to that meeting; the principal will be likely to take it seriously if there are complaints from another student as well.”  
  
Jayden nodded. “Sure, I’ll join you. I’m sure Christie will too, because Mr. Allen hasn’t been very nice to her either.”  
  
“Awesome. Let’s hope the principal isn’t gonna be a stubborn dick about it.” Dean smirked at Jayden then and reached out to give him a light pat on the arm, surprising them all. Jayden blinked at him a few times before grinning, curling his tail happily next to his leg.  
  
Castiel smiled and stepped up next to Dean, brushing their feathers together in a proud gesture.  
  
Noah too was smiling in joy at Dean’s little – but very important – gesture, and he slowly turned to say goodbye to Jayden now. “So, um, see you tomorrow.”  
  
Jayden smiled down at him and gently reached out to take a hold of his hands, holding them both as he looked at him. “Yeah, I’ll meet you in front of the school sign tomorrow morning.”  
  
Noah nodded and smiled. He then leaned up on his toes and freed one of his hands from Jayden’s to shyly pull him down for a kiss, the alpha grinned softly and leaned down to meet him. Their kiss was soft and not very deep since they had an audience right now, but it was sweet and loving, and Jayden gently caressed Noah’s cheek with the hand he was now cupping it with.  
  
Dean shifted somewhat awkwardly while he watched the kiss, but Castiel just smiled.  
  
When they pulled apart, the two young boyfriends smiled at each other and held hands again.  
  
“Are your parents picking you up?” Dean asked Jayden.  
  
“Yeah, they should be here in 5-10 minutes. I stayed behind at the library with Noah today to do some homework. Well, that means he was helping me with some history project of mine since I really had no clue what I should write about,” Jayden replied and chuckled down at Noah.  
  
“Well, then I guess we can leave you behind with a good conscience,” Dean smirked.  
  
“Yeah, you can,” Jayden chuckled. He and Noah smiled at each other one more time before Noah went over to his parents.  
  
They waved goodbye at each other, and Jayden watched Noah until the submissive was safely inside the car with his parents and waved at him as they drove off.  


 

***

  
  
The next day Noah was waiting for Jayden to finish his last class so that they could go to the swim center together. Noah was off earlier than Jayden so he decided to do some homework while waiting for his boyfriend to finish his last class. Christie joined him for a while on the benches outside, which were in a rather secluded area of the school’s outdoor facilities, and they were located under some trees which gave them shade from the hot spring sun.  
  
“What?” Noah asked when Christie had been smiling at him for last twenty minutes now. They were sitting across from each other on the bench with their laptops and homework laid out on the bench table in front of them.  
  
Christie giggled. “Nothing. I just keep wondering if you and Jayden have done the big deed yet.”  
  
Noah’s face flushed and he stared into the history book in front of him. “N-No, we haven’t.”  
  
“Taking it slow?”  
  
Noah nodded. “I don’t think I’m quite ready yet… But I do wanna do it someday,” he quickly added, looking up at Christie.  
  
Christie chuckled. “I should hope so, otherwise you’re really missing out on something. And I think Jayden would become pretty sexually frustrated if you never wanted to have sex with him.”  
  
Noah’s eyes widened. “You’ve done it before?” He didn’t recall Christie ever having a boyfriend, so it surprised him a bit.  
  
Christie shifted a bit and blushed. “Well, only twice… I kinda regret I didn’t have my first time with someone who meant more to me, though.”  
  
“Did it… hurt?”  
  
Christie laughed a bit at that. “A bit, yeah. First times usually do, but it got enjoyable very fast, and the second time was totally awesome. Too bad the guy only lasted for twenty minutes; I could have gone on forever,” she chuckled.  
  
Noah blushed a bit, finding it pretty embarrassing and sort of awkward to talk with his friend about this. He couldn’t help but feel somewhat jealous of her, though. Sex was something he was quite curious about, even though he wasn’t quite ready for it yet.  
  
“But I have the feeling that Jayden wants to take it real slow with you. Be glad; most alphas aren’t like that, they just wanna get to the prize already ‘cause they’re so damn horny. I kinda envy you that you’ve found someone as sweet as Jayden…” She sighed and leaned back a little.  
  
Noah shifted, feeling both glad and a little shy because of Christie’s words. He was indeed lucky to have found Jayden. “You’ll find someone too. I know it.”  
  
Christie smiled, twitching her wings shyly behind her.  
  
After twenty more minutes of helping each other with homework and chatting a bit, Christie packed her stuff since she had to leave.  
  
“Sorry, but I promised my mom I would pick up my brother from kindergarten early today. Will you be alright on your own until Jayden comes?” Christie asked, standing up as she packed her laptop away into her bag.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll be okay. Jayden’s class ends in fifteen minutes anyway, so he will be here soon.”  
  
“Okay. Take care,” Christie smiled and waved at him as she took off.  
  
Noah waved back at her and sighed a little as he was suddenly alone. He looked around the area which was completely empty, and some large bushes and trees blocked the view of the path on the other side of them. Usually there were quite a few people in the area, but most students had gone home now while others had late classes.  
  
He decided to send a text to Jayden to tell him where he was so that he could find him when he was out of class. Usually Noah never sat by himself because it made him more vulnerable, but Jayden would be there soon and he really didn’t want to move away from the nice spot he was sitting at right now. So he stayed.  
  
Noah quickly buried himself in his homework again, hoping to get most of it done. The sounds of birds chirping and the wind blowing through the trees’ leaves was soothing and helped him concentrate, and the weather was warm and nice.  
  
After a few minutes the sound of a nearby door shutting caught Noah’s attention, and he looked up to see Max and some of his friends exit one of the school’s backdoors at the side of the building, just feet away from where he was sitting. Max didn’t seem to have noticed him yet, but the sight of his old tormentor was enough to throw Noah into a panic.  
  
Noah quickly closed down his laptop and starting packing away his books and notes into his shoulder bag, hoping to get out of there before Max spotted him.  
  
But fate wanted it otherwise.  
  
After just a few moments Max looked over at the benches and saw Noah hastily packing his stuff, and a malicious grin formed on his face when he spotted the skinny submissive. His three angel buddies grinned and snickered behind him when they too spotted Noah.  
  
“Look who it is!” Max exclaimed, making Noah flinch. The alpha angel slowly made his way over to Noah, letting his hand slide across one of the other benches as he went over to him with a smirk on his face that Noah did certainly not like. “I rarely see you without your precious boyfriend anymore. What are you doing here all alone? Did he dump you?”  
  
Max’s friends laughed at that, and Noah clumsily got to his feet and pulled his shoulder bag up on his shoulder when he was done packing his stuff away. Max was almost right next to him now, and Noah slowly backed away because Max’s presence alone sent chilly shivers up his spine.  
  
“No, I’m just waiting for him here,” Noah spoke, keeping his eyes on Max’s face and tried not to look intimidated.  
  
“Why? Are you guys into outdoor sex or something?” Max slurred.  
  
Noah didn’t answer that, and he quickly turned to leave. “I gotta go—”  
  
“Oh, no you don’t!” Max snapped, quickly grabbing a hold of Noah’s arm as the submissive turned around and dragged him over to a nearby tree which he then threw him up against.  
  
Noah gasped in shocked surprise, and cried out in pain when his back collided with the tree behind him. His oil glands got slightly hurt as well, sending sharp sparks of pain through him, but he barely had time to recover before Max put his arm against his chest and pinned him against the tree. He struggled but Max didn’t budge, and all he could do was to stare into his tormentor’s eyes in fear and confusion. His shoulder bag had dropped to the ground when Max had thrown him against the tree, and it was now lying somewhere next to him on the grass.  
  
“Whoa, Max, take it easy,” one of beta angels behind Max said, taking a cautious step forward.  
  
Max just growled and pinned Noah harder against the tree, glaring at him. “You, know, I’m getting quite sick of you. Those damn teachers still won’t leave me alone and they keep watching me whenever I have a class with you; makes me feel like some kind of fucking criminal. Plus, that filthy demon boyfriend of yours is humiliating me with all his stupid glares at me in the corridors, and I’m _sick_ of it!” he spat, growling into Noah’s face.  
  
Noah shifted but was still unable to move. “If you would just leave me alone then you wouldn’t have that problem,” he groaned out, finding it a little hard to breathe with Max’s arm pressing against his chest.  
  
“You would like that, wouldn’t you?” Max sneered. “I hate to tell you this, but the Pure Bloods group is right – if we don’t knock those filthy angel/demon couples and their bastard offspring into place, then the world will be flooded with them someday, and that’s not a world I wanna live in!” He pushed Noah even harder against the tree now, making it hurt.  
  
“Please let me go,” Noah croaked, thrashing his wings helplessly against the tree and tried to push Max away. The alpha angel was too far into his personal space, and he felt threatened and uncomfortable as Max glared at him.  
  
Max just laughed. “Why? Are you scared?” he mocked.  
  
“N-No.”  
  
Max smirked. “I think you are. You’re trembling like a frightened kitten.”  
  
“Just let me go already. Jayden is going to be here soon,” Noah said, swallowing nervously.  
  
“I bet that’s just something you’re telling me ‘cause you think I’m gonna be scared off,” Max sneered. “And now that I have you pinned here, I think I’m gonna have a little fun with you. I wonder if I can make you scream if I pull some of those ugly feathers of yours out?” Max glanced at Noah’s wings before smirking maliciously at him.  
  
Noah’s eyes widened in horror, and he immediately began struggling harder against his tormentor. “Get off me!” he yelled in fear and anger, pushing at Max as hard as he could, but the stronger boy barely budged.  
  
“I don’t know about that… Someone could come by,” one of Max’s beta friends said, and glanced around the area to see if there was anyone nearby.  
  
“Stand the fuck still!” Max snapped at Noah when the submissive struggled and tried to kick at him, and he growled as he kept him pinned against the tree. He tried to reach for Noah’s wings but the submissive snarled in fear and kicked him in the shins. Max growled in anger and kicked Noah in the stomach with his knee to make him stay still.  
  
The knee to his stomach hurt and it knocked all the air out of him. Noah groaned out in shock and pain, hunching over and clutching at his sore stomach. Max threw him back against the tree again and then grasped harshly at his feathers. And _pulled._  
  
Noah screamed.  
  
The pain of his feathers being ripped out was sharp and unbearable, and Max touching his feathers was more violating than anything he had ever experienced before. He trashed his wings against the tree in agony, and the pain made tears roll down his cheeks now.  
  
Max’s three friends reeled back as Noah screamed, and two of them suddenly didn’t look so much into the idea of harassing Noah anymore.  
  
“Whoa, dude, that’s a little too far! You’re gonna get in serious trouble for that,” one of Max’s friends said and tried to approach, but Max growled at him and kept his attention on Noah.  
  
“The sub is gonna be too scared to report us, anyway,” one of the others said, smirking as he watched Noah sob in pain from Max having pulled out his feathers.  
  
Before Noah could recover properly from the pain, Max grabbed at his feathers again. Instinctively Noah began clawing at his attacker and kicked at him, desperately trying to get away, and he managed to scratch Max’s arms pretty good and make him pull his hand back.  
  
“Don’t fucking attack me!” Max roared, baring his teeth. He punched Noah on the cheek, making Noah black out for a second, but the submissive kept struggling and trashing because he wasn’t going to just let Max hurt him again.  
  
“Let me go!” Noah screamed. He hit, scratched, and kicked instinctively at Max although he wasn’t strong enough to knock him back much. He managed to land a few kicks on Max’s shins and one pretty close to his crotch.  
  
Max let out an angry growl before punching Noah again, and this time the submissive was knocked to the ground.  
  
Noah blacked out for a few seconds, feeling intense pain in his head and jaw from the blow, and he was dimly aware that he was lying on the grass now. He glanced up at Max through dizzy eyes, but a kick to his stomach and then right in his wing bone made him cry out and curl up in pain. “Please stop,” he sobbed, hating himself for being so weak. His wing throbbed in pain now, but he didn’t think it was broken. The next blow might break it, though.  
  
Suddenly one of Max’s friends grabbed his feet, using them to make him turn over on his back, and then Max’s foot was planted firmly on his stomach as he stepped on him. Max’s friends laughed, except for one of them, and Max himself was flashing an evil smirk down at him.  
  
“Learned your lesson yet, freak?” Max smirked and kicked him harshly. Noah cried out again, tears streaming down his cheeks because of the pain and the fear.  
  
Noah clenched his eyes shut as he saw Max prepare to kick him one more time.  
  
But the kick never came.  
  
There was a loud, aggressive growl, and then suddenly Max was knocked to the ground with such force that it made Noah flinch. His eyes widened when he saw Jayden sitting on top of Max on the ground now, and watched as the angry alpha demon began punching at Max.  
  
 _“Don’t you fucking touch him, you goddamned piece of shit!”_ Jayden roared, out of it from anger. His feathers were sharper than ever before; standing out like knives, ready to cut through anything or anyone that dared approach him. His face was one of absolute rage, and never before had the alpha in him shined through as much as it did now.  
  
Max desperately tried to block the blows with his arms and whimpered out pathetic excuses, but Jayden was too far gone to listen. After repeatedly punching him, Jayden got up and hauled Max to his feet, grasping him harshly by the shirt and pulling him so close that he was growling right into his face. The alpha angel was so dizzy from the punches that he wobbled on his feet and almost couldn’t stand up on his own.  
  
“If I ever see you as much as even _look_ at him again, I’ll fucking _kill you!_ Got it?” Jayden growled, glaring Max intensely into the eyes.  
  
Max nodded, eyes wide in fear, and he coughed as some blood flooded from his mouth. “G-Got it.”  
  
Jayden growled, pleased with Max’s submission, and let go of the other alpha who almost stumbled to the ground from dizziness. One of Max’s friends had bailed the moment he saw Jayden, but the two others quickly came over and grabbed onto Max before hurrying out of there, glancing back at Jayden in fear and terror.  
  
A few others students had finally shown up in the area now that classes were over, and when a group of girls saw what had happened they immediately called for help.  
  
Finally, Jayden turned his attention to Noah, and he immediately unsharpened his feathers a bit and ran over to kneel in front of his boyfriend. In a split second he went from aggressive, badass alpha to a worried, freaked out boyfriend.  
  
“Noah! Are you okay? Oh my god,” Jayden gasped, kneeling beside the beat-up submissive and carefully reached out to touch his arm.  
  
Noah sat on the grass and stared up at him, his eyes watering again with relieved and shocked tears. Then he sobbed and leaned forward to bury his face in Jayden’s shirt, curling into a ball as he clutched at the alpha’s shirt. “J-Jayden,” he sobbed.  
  
Jayden’s heart clenched. He immediately wrapped his arms carefully around Noah and sat down as he cradled his boyfriend against his body and started running a soothing hand through his hair. “Shh, it’s okay. I won’t let anything happen to you,” he spoke softly. His voice cracked and he clenched his eyes shut to prevent his eyes from watering up.  
  
“It h-hurts,” Noah sobbed out. His entire body was sore and throbbing with pain. He knew he must look pretty beat-up as well, because Max had kicked and punched him a few times, and feathers had been ripped from his wings, leaving wounds and blood.  
  
Jayden suppressed the surge of anger he felt towards Max when Noah said those words, and instead concentrated on soothing and comforting Noah. “I know. It’ll be okay…” he told him, and began running a hand up and down Noah’s back. He was careful not to touch any places that were bruised, and he winced he saw the condition of Noah’s wings. It made him so angry he almost couldn’t control it.  
  
After five minutes an ambulance arrived, and the paramedics got out to transport Noah to the hospital. Noah wasn’t willing to go without Jayden, though. He practically whined when they tried to force him away from Jayden, and he wouldn’t let go of his boyfriend’s hand. He was too shocked and too scared to be alone, and he didn’t want anyone touching his wings in the ambulance or at the hospital.  
  
The paramedics allowed Jayden to ride with them in the ambulance, and the alpha didn’t let go of his boyfriend’s hand all the way there.  
  

 

***

  
  
At the hospital Jayden was forced to wait outside in the hallway while the doctors looked at Noah. Noah struggled against the nurses because he wasn’t comfortable with his wings being examined and touched, but it relaxed him a bit when he saw it was a female doctor who was going to treat him.  
  
Meanwhile Jayden waited outside. He was pacing back and forth, trying to control all his emotions. He was furious with Max and his friends – furious like he had never been before – and he was worried sick about Noah’s condition. The worst part was seeing that spot on the submissive’s left wing which was missing a lot of feathers and was bleeding. He cursed himself for not having been there earlier, although he had just gotten out of class when he got there.  
  
After a few minutes of pacing around, Jayden sat down on one of the benches in the hallway and buried his face in his hands, waiting anxiously for the doctors to tell him that he could see Noah. He had taken Noah’s school bag with him in the ambulance, and both their bags were placed on the bench next to him while he waited.  
  
The hospital had made a phone call to Dean, so Dean and Castiel would be there soon.  
  
After twenty minutes the doctor finally emerged from the room, and Jayden quickly got to his feet. She smiled at him and told him that Noah was doing okay, but that they were going to take x-rays of his wings just in case when the x-ray room was ready, although she didn’t think there was any significant damage to his wings. The nurse then told him he could go see Noah now until the x-ray room was ready. Jayden sighed heavily in relief and thanked her before going into the room.  
  
Noah was lying on the hospital bed with his left wing spread out across the wide bed to ease the pain in it (folding it too much hurt). There were cuts and bruises on his cheek, and Jayden was pretty sure that Noah’s entire body was heavily bruised after Max had kicked him.  
  
Noah stared emptily at the ceiling but quickly looked over when Jayden entered the room. His eyes watered and he smiled when he saw him. “Jayden.”  
  
“Noah,” Jayden breathed, putting down their bags behind the door and hurried over to Noah’s side to sit down on the chair next to the hospital bed. He quickly took Noah’s right hand in both of his own and gently moved it up to his mouth to place a chaste kiss to it. “Fuck, I was so worried. How are you feeling?”  
  
“I-I’m okay. The painkillers are slowly starting to work…”  
  
Jayden let out a frustrated sound and lowered his head while he kept cupping Noah’s hand between his own. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there earlier. And all the way in the ambulance with you I was so damn scared that you had been seriously injured because I didn’t know what Max had been doing before I got there.” He let out a strangled sound and raised his head a little to look at Noah.  
  
Noah was stunned when he saw tears in Jayden’s eyes now. His heart clenched as he listened to the alpha’s words and saw how worried he looked, and he could feel Jayden squeeze his hand tightly between his own. He had never seen an alpha cry in worry like this before, and it was both odd and touching to see Jayden get so emotional.  
  
“I just can’t stand seeing you hurt,” Jayden continued, his voice cracking just a little, and a small tear rolled down his cheek. “I love you, damnit, and I don’t wanna lose you or see you get hurt…” He lowered his head again and took a deep breath to calm down.  
  
Noah’s eyes widened a little. “Y-You love me…?” He stared at Jayden, absolutely speechless, and the alpha raised his head to look at him once more.  
  
Jayden let out a broken laugh. “Yeah, I do. And I especially realized that after what happened today.” He looked at Noah with a fond smile and caressed his hand soothingly. “This sounds really girly, doesn’t it?”  
  
“No,” Noah told him and squeezed his hand. “I… I love you too.” He blushed as the words left his mouth but he didn’t regret them. He meant them.  
  
Jayden’s lips curled into a grin and he brought Noah’s hand up to his mouth again and started peppering it with small kisses, making Noah laugh and blush.  
  
The laughter made Noah’s bruises hurt, and he winced and groaned in pain.  
  
“Sorry. I’ll try not to make you laugh again,” Jayden spoke.  
  
Noah smiled softly. “It’s okay…”  
  
They looked up when Dean and Castiel both finally arrived at the hospital and came into the room with worried and panicked expressions on their faces. Jayden glanced up at them but made no attempts to hide the evidence of tears in his eyes and face, and both Dean and Cas looked rather startled when they noticed it.  
  
“Noah,” Castiel exclaimed in worry and hurried over to Noah’s bed.  
  
Jayden slowly got up to give Dean and Cas more space, and he stepped back a little as they rushed to Noah’s side.  
  
“Hi, papa. Hi, dad,” Noah smiled weakly, relieved to see his parents.  
  
“Are you okay? What the hell happened? Who did this?!” Dean demanded, standing next to Cas beside Noah’s bed. The angel was holding Noah’s hand, and they both winced when they glanced at Noah’s injured wing and his bruised face. His wing wasn’t bandaged yet since the doctor was waiting to get it x-rayed.  
  
Noah’s eyes watered slightly again and he swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling the trauma affect him again. “It was Max…” he murmured.  
  
Dean growled and sharpened his feathers in anger. “I’ll fucking kill that kid.”  
  
“Dean,” Castiel chastised him quietly before looking at Noah again. He was relieved that nothing too serious had happened to his son, but the sight of the wound on Noah’s wing had him worried.  
  
“Jayden already beat him up,” Noah said, a weak smirk on his lips.  
  
Both Dean and Cas turned to look back at Jayden now, and the alpha fidgeted a bit as they stared at him in surprise.  
  
“Well, let’s just say I’m pretty sure he’s somewhere here at the hospital too right now,” Jayden muttered. There was no way Max wouldn’t be seeking medical attention after he had punched the shit out of him. He was just kinda worried that he would get expelled for beating another student up like that on school property.  
  
Dean blinked at Jayden for a bit before grinning. He went over and patted Jayden on the shoulder in approval. “Finally someone kicked that brat’s ass. Thanks for protecting Noah, son.”  
  
“You don’t need to thank me. It’s my job and I’d gladly do it again,” Jayden replied, smiling a bit even though he was still worried for Noah.  
  
“Still… Thank you,” Castiel smiled.  
  
A nurse came in and told them that they would be taking Noah over to x-ray now. The doctor wanted to x-ray his wing just in case since Max had kicked it and a submissive’s wings could easily get fractures from that.  
  
Noah grunted in pain when he got to his feet and he wobbled slightly, but Jayden was there right away to support him and make sure he didn’t fall over. Noah smiled up at him, grateful for his help, and he let Jayden help him all the way over to the x-ray room. He could have probably walked on his own, but it was a nice excuse to feel Jayden’s arm wrapped around him and to lean into his boyfriend’s warm, muscled body. It made him feel safe and content, especially after their little confession earlier. Happy butterflies were swirling inside Noah’s stomach now and it helped him ignore some of the pain he was in.  
  
Dean and Castiel shared a smile as they watched Noah lean into Jayden and how careful and protective the young alpha was being. And Dean didn’t even protest at it.  


 

***

  
  
The x-ray had revealed that Noah’s wing bone only had a very small, narrow crack in it, and that it didn’t require anything but for Noah to keep his wing still and steady and not use it too much for a while. The wound where his feathers had been ripped out had been treated with disinfectants and had been bandaged, and it would heal on its own. New feathers would begin to grow out soon as well.  
  
The principal had called them all in for meetings on the following day, which was a Wednesday. He wanted to hear Noah’s, Jayden’s, and Max’s sides of the story before deciding the punishment for having had a physical fight at the school. Their parents had all been called to the meetings as well, and Noah was the first one to talk to the principal. They would be going in individually to prevent fights between them as they told their side of the story.  
  
Noah was extremely worried that Jayden would get expelled for having beat up Max like that. Violence on school property was not tolerated, and even though Jayden had been defending him there was no guarantee that he would get away with it unpunished.  
  
Noah trembled slightly as he sat in the middle chair in front of the principal’s desk and explained what had happened. Dean and Castiel were sitting on either side of him, and Noah was comforted when Cas rubbed his arm and shoulder soothingly while he spoke. His body still hurt all over, and it was uncomfortable for him to sit in the chair even though it didn’t have armrests and allowed him more space for his wings.  
  
Dean growled whenever Noah described how Max had hit, kicked him, and torn out his feathers, but he tried to control his rage as much as he could. Castiel was immediately there when Noah began tearing up a little when explaining the traumatic events.  
  
Afterwards the principal told them to leave the room. Noah was relieved to finally get out of there and not having to talk about it anymore. He hadn’t been to school that day because of his injuries, and Dean and Cas had picked him up after taking time off work and had driven with him to the school.  
  
When they stepped outside in the corridor, Jayden and his parents were already there, waiting their turn to talk to the principal. Jayden immediately got up from the bench where he was sitting and came over to Noah whose face lit up when he saw him.  
  
“Are you okay?” Jayden asked in worry. He took both Noah’s hands in his own as they stood in front of each other.  
  
Noah smiled, finally feeling better. “Yes, I’m okay. It still hurts everywhere, though. I could barely sleep last night…”  
  
Jayden cringed. “I know. It’ll go over soon.” Gently, he let his hand run down Noah’s good wing, comforting his boyfriend by touching his feathers. Noah sighed softly at the gesture before slowly stepping forward to lean against his boyfriend, resting his head on the alpha’s chest. Jayden carefully embraced him, afraid to accidentally hurt him by squeezing him too hard, and he tentatively wrapped his tail around Noah’s lower leg.  
  
Micah and Leila had gotten up from the bench and as well and had come over to greet them. They shook hands with Dean and Castiel and asked them how they were.  
  
“I’m so sorry you got hurt, Noah. I don’t understand why that boy would do such a thing,” Leila told Noah.  
  
Noah glanced at her from where his face was pressed against Jayden’s chest, and he nodded a bit in gratitude. His body was still sore and it was slightly uncomfortable to be against Jayden, but he ignored it in favor of feeling the alpha’s warmth and embrace. It was just what he needed right now, in the shadow of the awful events yesterday.  
  
Dean growled a little. “’Cause Max is fucked up in the head and always has been.”  
  
“He must have some charming parents, then,” Micah huffed.  
  
“Oh, you have no idea…”  
  
Noah continued to embrace Jayden, closing his eyes a little as the alpha slowly ran his hand up and down his back. The hand got into contact with Noah’s feathers, and it felt soothing and comforting as long as it wasn’t tugging on the feathers that were close to his wounds.  
  
Castiel smiled at the two of them, and Leila did too. Their eyes met and Leila winked at him, making Castiel chuckle softly.  
  
They all looked up when Max and his parents appeared in the hallway as well, about to go into the principal’s office so that the principal could have a talk with Max. Max’s nose had a big bandage on it and his left eye was black and swollen. His posture and how he walked clearly indicated that he was in pain, and his mother walked close to his side in worry. When the three of them spotted Dean, Castiel, Noah, and Jayden and his family, Max and his father immediately stilled.  
  
The families glared between each other, and Dean and Max’s father sneered and stared each other down in contempt.  
  
Noah stepped back a little and stared over at Max in absolute horror. Jayden felt the submissive’s fear and wrapped his tail tighter around Noah’s leg to reassure him, while he slowly moved in front of him and spread out his wing to shield Noah. He growled at Max who flinched back slightly, bumping into his mother behind him.  
  
“What the fuck are you abominations doing here?!” Max’s father roared and took a threatening step forward. His eyes landed on Noah who was still visible behind Jayden. “And you! You nasty little bastard offspring! If my son gets expelled it’ll be _your_ fault, you little whore!”  
  
Jayden growled aggressively and spread out his wing in front of Noah to shield him. His tail reached out behind him to touch Noah’s leg, offering him some comfort and reassurance when he felt him flinch at the harsh words.  
  
Dean saw red at Max’s father’s words. He snarled as he stepped forward and spread out his sharpened wings, pointing the knife-like feathers in the alpha angel’s direction. “Shut your fucking trash hole before I tear off your fucking head!”  
  
Castiel too was stepping forward just slightly, spreading his wings in aggression and glared over at Max’s father.  
  
“I’d like to see you try, you filthy demon scum!” Max’s father snapped, spreading out his muscled wings and stepped forward again, but his mate reached out to grab his arm, holding him back.  
  
Micah then came forward as well, standing next to Dean and Jayden and unfurled his own wings. “I’d like to see _you_ try,” he growled.  
  
With three angry alpha demons in front of him, Max’s father finally started looking a little intimidated.  
  
“Please, honey… just drop it,” Max’s mother urged her mate, trying to drag him back. Max himself was just staring at the scene, swallowing nervously as Jayden continued glaring daggers at him and twitching his lip into an angry snarl when Max met his eyes.  
  
Max’s father glared between all of them before sneering in disgust. “Bunch of filthy demons and demon-fuckers…” he muttered.  
  
“What was that?!” Dean snapped, growling and spreading his wings again.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel spoke softly, reaching out to touch Dean’s back to calm him down. He didn’t want a full-on fight going on in the corridor at a public school, even though there weren’t really any other students in the corridor at the moment.  
  
The tension in the hallway eased when the principal stepped out of his office to call Max and his parents in. Max’s father glared at them until he disappeared into the office and the door was closed behind them.  
  
Once Max and his family were gone, Dean, Micah, and Jayden finally relaxed their wings again.  
  
“Wow, what a douche…” Leila spoke, breaking the tension.  
  
“Yeah, I fucking hate that guy,” Dean grumbled.  
  
“I can see why,” Micah commented. “Unfortunately, guys like him are one of the reasons why angels and demons don’t get along sometimes.”  
  
Noah was finally more relaxed now that Max was out of his sight again, and Jayden turned to face him and put his hands on Noah’s hips. “I’m scared that the principal is going to expel you…” Noah murmured, playing absently with the hem of Jayden’s shirt as they stood in front of each other.  
  
“Me too, actually… But I hope he won’t,” Jayden replied, staring at Noah who was staring at the ground.  
  
Leila smiled between Noah and Jayden. “You two have become so cute together, I must say. And Jayden has been worried for you all night,” she told Noah, chuckling softly.  
  
Noah blinked over at her in surprise before looking up at Jayden who blushed a bit as he looked away.  
  
Micah laughed. “We were all quite worried, and we’re glad that you seem to be doing rather okay now. At least you can still stand up and walk around.”  
  
Noah smiled sheepishly. “Yeah…” He could indeed still walk and stand, but whenever he moved his bruises hurt, and sleeping was really difficult because whenever he turned he would wake up from the pain.  
  
They went over to the benches and sat down, waiting for Jayden and his parents’ turn to talk with the principal.  
  
Leila and Castiel got along very well, as did Dean and Micah. Jayden and Noah smiled a little as they watched their parents talk.  
  
After twenty minutes, Max and his parents exited the room again. Once again the families glared at each other, and Max’ father led his son and mate away to wait somewhere else for the principal to call them in again later once he had made up his decision about a punishment.  
  
Jayden got up when he and his parents were called in, and Noah was reluctant to let go of his hand. He was still worried that the principal would be too harsh on Jayden, and he didn’t want him getting expelled. That would completely devastate him. Not just because he would have to face the bullies alone, but because Jayden’s company meant so much to him at school now that he couldn’t imagine going to school without him there.  
  
Jayden chuckled softly at him when Noah held onto his hand. “I’ll be okay,” he promised. He smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on Noah’s lips. The submissive returned the kiss and let go of Jayden’s hand, watching as his boyfriend and his parents went into the principal’s office for a talk.  
  
“Don’t worry; he’ll be okay, kiddo,” Dean reassured him when he saw Noah continuing to look in the direction of the principal’s office door after Jayden had gone inside.  
  
Noah nodded. He scooted over on the bench so that he was sitting next to Castiel, and he winced when his sore body protested.  
  
“I’m so fucking glad that Jayden beat the living daylights out of Max,” Dean grunted, a pleased smirk on his lips. “Did you guys see how messed up his face was? I bet it stings like a bitch whenever he opens his mouth to speak.”  
  
“Yes, I saw,” Castiel said. He couldn’t help but smile in satisfaction, since he felt that Max really had it coming and had probably learned his lesson now.  
  
“Jayden did a damn good job at beating him. Almost couldn’t have done it better myself,” Dean grinned.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “That is not something to be too proud of, Dean. Violence is not good, but I do admit that Max had it coming.”  
  
“I don’t like violence either…” Noah murmured. He was staring into his lap as the thoughts kept spinning in his head. He was anxious to know what the principal was going to do about Max and if he would punish Jayden as well. After what had happened, Noah never wanted to be anywhere near Max ever again, especially not at school.  
  
Castiel sensed his son’s worries and reached out to put a comforting hand on Noah’s thigh. Noah immediately relaxed a bit, and Cas smiled softly.  
  
When Jayden and his parents were done talking with the principal, they were sent out to wait for another half an hour while the principal talked to Max’s three friends and would then decide on the individual punishments afterwards. When Max’s friends saw Noah, two of them lowered their heads in shame while the last one – the more aggressive guy – just held his head high and refused to look at him at all.  
  
The boys were sent out afterwards, and the principal took ten minutes to decide on a punishment for each of them. Everyone was anxious to know what the principal had decided.  
  
After the principal had been alone in his office for ten minutes, Max was called in first to receive his punishment. The others were waiting on the benches outside, and Max’s friends and their family kept a big distance to them. Jayden used his body to hide Noah from the views that Max’s friends were sending him, and Noah was grateful for that.  
  
It didn’t take long before they had an idea about what kind of punishment Max had received.  
  
There was a loud roar of Max’s father’s voice from inside the office, and they could hear him yell protests and complaints at the principal who eventually opened the door to kick them out.  
  
“You can’t expel my son for this! That little hybrid freak doesn’t even belong at this school in the first place!” Max’s father shouted at the principal after he got kicked out of the room.  
  
“No, _you_ don’t belong here,” the principal spat back at him. “Now leave before I call the cops.”  
  
Max’s father growled and kicked a waste bucket outside the door in anger. His mate tried to talk him down, and Max was just real quiet and kept his head down. The angry alpha angel glared over at Dean and his family before stalking down the corridor and down the stairs in anger, and Max and his mother followed. Max shared a brief look with his friends, but none of them said anything. His friends suddenly looked a lot more nervous, though.  
  
Dean smirked in satisfaction after they had left, happy that Max got what he deserved once again.  
  
The principal then called Max’s friends in one by one, and at last it was Jayden’s turn.  
  
Noah shifted anxiously while waiting for Jayden to emerge from the room again. They didn’t know if Max’s friends had gotten expelled, but their parents had all looked pretty angry with their kids when they had exited the office.  
  
They all stared at the clock on the wall while waiting, and time seemed to tick by so slowly, until finally the door opened again, and Jayden and his parents stepped out.  
  
Jayden immediately made his way over to Noah who met him half-way. He went to stand in front of Noah and placed his hands on the submissive’s hips while looking down at him with a small smile.  
  
Noah swallowed nervously. “What happened? Did you… Did you get expelled?” he asked, and unconsciously put a worried hand on Jayden’s chest.  
  
The alpha was smiling and touching Noah’s leg with his tail in affection, and he sighed when replying to Noah’s question. “No, but I did get a pretty harsh warning and a month’s detention. If I get into another fight again before the summer holidays I’m gonna get expelled, he told me.” Jayden’s voice was a little bitter as he said the last sentence, but he smiled at Noah in relief and stroked a gentle hand across his boyfriend’s unbruised cheek.  
  
Noah exhaled deeply, slumping his wings behind him in relief.  
  
“That’s a little harsh, considering you only gave that brat an asskicking that he deserved,” Dean grumbled.  
  
“I can only agree with that. He wanted to give Jayden detention in the next school year as well, but I managed to make him reduce the punishment,” Micah murmured.  
  
Castiel sighed, relieved that Jayden had gotten away easily. “I’m glad it wasn’t worse.”  
  
“Yeah. Now I just hope that my son here won’t get himself into more trouble,” Leila spoke and sent Jayden a stern glare. “You always get yourself in some kind of trouble, Connor – whether by fighting or getting into accidents.”  
  
“Stop calling me that,” Jayden grumbled and scowled at her. “And it’s not _my_ fault that there are douches who harass others.”  
  
Leila rolled her eyes. “But sometimes you’re just too easily provoked by people who try to get to you – like when you and Justin got into a fight last year.”  
  
Micah huffed. “It’s an alpha thing. We don’t put up easily with people’s bullshit.”  
  
“Yeah, you got that right,” Dean grinned, and Micah grinned back.  
  
“What happened to Max’s friends?” Castiel asked curiously. “Were they expelled as well?”  
  
“No, the principal told us that all of them got warning and three months’ detention for having been so passive and even somewhat encouraging when Max assaulted Noah,” Micah explained. Looking over at Noah, he added, “I don’t think those boys will cause you trouble again, but be careful when you see them around school…”  
  
Noah nodded. “Yeah… Thank you.”  
  
“And we should get home now. We need pick up Laura from elementary school,” Leila said to Micah who nodded in agreement. She then turned to Castiel and smiled at him as she put a friendly hand on his arm. “And we should meet more often. I enjoy talking with you and Dean; you are very nice people.”  
  
Castiel smiled back at her. “Thank you, I enjoy talking with you and Micah as well. And I would definitely like meeting you more often.” Leila beamed at that.  
  
“Yeah, and considering how lovey-dovey our sons are being with each other, I think we’ll be seeing each other a lot,” Micah grinned, smirking teasingly at Jayden who glared a bit at him.  
  
“Shut up, dad. As if you and mom are never all over each other,” Jayden murmured. “And I’m not ashamed to show my feelings for Noah.” He stubbornly wrapped his tail around Noah’s leg, making the submissive blush.  
  
Micah laughed and shook Dean and Cas’ hands goodbye, as did Leila.  
  
Jayden glanced down at Noah who raised his head to look back at him. “You should stay home the rest of the week. You’re too beat-up for school, and people are going to hurt you when they bump into you in the corridors.”  
  
Noah nodded quietly. He would need a few days to recover from his injuries and from the trauma. “Yeah, I will. And thank you… for saving me.”  
  
Jayden smiled widely at that. “You don’t need to thank me.” He leaned down and kissed Noah on the lips, humming softly when he felt Noah respond eagerly. Then he pulled away and smiled at him again. “I’ll drop by on the weekend to check on you, if that’s okay?”  
  
“I would be insulted if you didn’t come,” Noah said, smirking a bit.  
  
Jayden laughed, glad that Noah was still in a rather good mood after everything that had happened.  
  
They said goodbye and parted ways. It was already 4:30pm, and they had been at the school for a little over two hours now.  
  
When they reached the car, Noah carefully got in and got comfortable on the backseat, trying to sit in a way that didn’t hurt too much. The pressure of the seatbelt against his bruised chest and stomach was painful, though. He texted Christie and Abby, letting them now about what had happened to Jayden and Max, and that he wouldn’t be coming to school until next Monday. They texted him back right away, promising to call him later tonight to hear more about what had happened and how he was doing. Christie had felt really guilty about leaving Noah behind yesterday, but he didn’t blame her for it. He had chosen to stay outside instead of going to the library to wait for Jayden there instead, and he kind of regretted that decision now.  
  
Dean started the car, and Noah rested the whole way home. He was relieved that the principal’s decisions were reasonably fair and that he wouldn’t be seeing Max at school ever again. And he kept thinking about Jayden. Their little love confession yesterday made him smile like a derp. Jayden loved him. And he loved Jayden. He closed his eyes and dwelled in the feeling all the way home, not caring that Dean sent him odd looks in the rearview mirror sometimes.  


 

***

  
  
Noah went to bed at 8:45pm that night, and Castiel got comfortable on the couch to watch some TV show about vampires before bed. He wrapped a thin blanket around himself even though it wasn’t cold in the house at all, but he liked cuddling up in blankets. He sat cross-legged and watched the show while Dean was in the shower.  
  
Bella was lying on the floor somewhere, napping after having been taken out for a walk earlier and had played a bit around with Dean to get some exercise.  
  
Castiel was so focused on the TV show that he barely heard Dean emerge from the bathroom. He flinched softly when a figure was suddenly standing next to the couch, and he sighed in relief when he realized it was Dean.  
  
“Dean… You scared me.”  
  
Dean just grinned and dried his hair off with a towel.  
  
It was then that Castiel noticed that Dean was only wearing his tight boxers, and his eyes widened. “Dean, what are you doing? You can’t be half-naked outside the bedroom or bathroom.”  
  
“Noah’s gone to bed already, and you know my body more than anyone anyway, so who cares? Bella certainly doesn’t care,” Dean pointed out, glancing over at Bella who was looking up at him in disinterest before lying her head down on her paws again.  
  
Castiel scowled at him but didn’t say anything, and after drying off Dean sat down on the couch next to the angel.  
  
“Don’t make the couch wet,” Castiel murmured when Dean’s moist feathers pressed into it. He kept his eyes on the TV screen, but it changed to commercials and he sighed in frustration.  
  
“The couch will survive.”  
  
Castiel leaned back, still keeping the blanket wrapped around himself. “Noah ate the maximum allowed amount of painkillers today… I think he’s hurting fairly badly, even though I think he’s trying not to let it show.”  
  
“Well, his wing does have a pretty nasty wound… Ripping feathers off a submissive’s wings is really harsh on the sensitive skin underneath, isn’t it?” Dean murmured, clenching his jaw as he thought about what Max had done to his kid. He would have beat the shit out of him himself if Jayden hadn’t done it already.  
  
Castiel shivered at the thought alone. “Yes, it’s really quite painful. I had several feathers ripped out by accident when I was a child, and I screamed so loud that Michael got really concerned. And he was not one that was concerned very easily…”  
  
Dean cringed. “Fuck. I don’t think you’ve told me that before. Sorry to hear about it… Your wings are too gorgeous to be hurt like that.” He reached out and ran his fingers carefully through the angel’s white feathers, watching them shift elegantly as he stirred in them. He gently pulled the wing a little closer and placed a chaste kiss on top of the wing bone.  
  
Castiel smiled sheepishly, watching Dean’s affectionate gesture and his soft eyes as the demon touched and kissed his wing. “Noah and Jayden have begun touching each other’s wings now,” he said softly.  
  
Dean stilled before slowly leaning back. “Yeah, I noticed.”  
  
“I’m surprised you haven’t castrated Jayden yet,” Castiel continued, amusement in his voice.  
  
Dean scrunched his nose a little. “Nah… I’m over that stage now. At least until his dick gets involved in their relationship.”  
  
The angel rolled his eyes. “Just admit already that you like him.”  
  
Dean returned the eye-roll and glared at Cas. “Fine, I admit it; Jayden is a nice guy and he’s perfect for Noah. I really like him and I approve him, okay? Satisfied?”  
  
“Very,” Cas chuckled.  
  
Dean huffed and inched a bit closer to him when the commercials ended and the show started again. “Share some of that blanket with me, Cas.” He tried to pull at blanket but Cas stubbornly held on to it.  
  
“Only if you swear you will keep your hands off me until the show is over. I want to watch this episode to its end.” Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean and held his gaze.  
  
“Not even a tiny touch…?”  
  
“No. And if you get an erection then don’t expect me to take care of it until the episode has ended.”  
  
Dean groaned. “Fine. Just give me some of the blanket so I can cuddle with you under it.”  
  
Castiel chuckled and finally let Dean have some of the blanket. They inched closer to each other, trying to get comfortable with their wings and grunted when the feathered appendages got in the way. Castiel ended up folding his wings tightly against himself while leaning into Dean and resting his head on the demon’s naked shoulder. The angel sighed and got comfortable against Dean, and he smiled when he felt the alpha’s arm snake its way around his waist under the blanket.  
  
They cuddled together like that and watched the rest of the TV show until it was time for bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys won’t kill me for letting Noah get hurt (it was my beta’s idea, actually XD; It was to have Jayden become worried and cry, and have them confess some feelings). I swear that Noah will be fine :) And I have put character descriptions on my [Fanfiction.net profile page](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/672874/) so that you can see what most of the important characters look like. I sometimes get messages from readers who cannot remember what the characters look like, so the description should help you picture them better in your mind :)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	81. Chapter 81

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Layout of Jayden's house](http://s1290.photobucket.com/user/Luciel89/media/Jaydenshouse_zps12484e3b.png.html) for those who don't remember what it looks like.

**June 2042 (Castiel is 52 (almost 53), Dean is 54, Eden is 28 (almost 29), Adrian is 25, the twins are 21, Noah is 16, Jayden is 17 (almost 18), Jason is 29, Daniel is 3 years old).**  
  
June came, followed by hot summer weather, cloudless skies, and less racist attacks. The justice system punished racism-motivated crimes severely, which made most people wary of harassing and being violent towards angel/demon couples and hybrids. But it still didn’t stop some from continuing their harassment.  
  
Castiel still had trouble at work. Whoever had destroyed his and Anna’s sculpture last month was still doing it. They’d come back from lunch to see an arm or the head of their sculpture cut off, or see it painted all over. Some of Castiel’s other artworks for movies, such as paintings, custom-made pottery and china decoration had also been destroyed or damaged somehow. Castiel was getting really frustrated about it. He knew his boss had gotten in trouble twice already because Castiel and Anna had been unable to finish their artwork on time, and the materials that were destroyed were rather expensive. But not once did Mr. Richings show any kind of blame towards Castiel, and that relieved him a lot. Although it still didn’t stop Cas from feeling guilty about it.  
  
It was Wednesday and Eden and Jason dropped by for a small visit in the evening, since Castiel had invited them over for dinner. It had been a little while since they had seen each other in person, although they talked on the phone every week, and Castiel and Dean were eager to see their oldest daughter again and see how her pregnancy was progressing. Also, it was always interesting to have Daniel come over and see how much he had developed and how big he was becoming.  
  
“Gramma! Grampa!” Daniel cheered when he saw them, and he immediately ran over to Castiel to be picked up.  
  
Castiel laughed fondly and picked up the toddler who wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug.  
  
Eden and Jason grinned and entered the house, and Bella barked happily when she saw them.  
  
“He’s still grandma’s little boy,” Eden chuckled fondly.  
  
“Yeah, I think he’ll always be,” Dean said, chuckling softly at Cas and Daniel, and reached out to touch Daniel’s little head to greet him.  
  
“Maybe you’re spoiling him too much when we let you babysit him. You must be bribing him somehow,” Jason joked, smiling at Castiel and closed the front door behind him.  
  
Castiel laughed. “No, we don’t spoil him more than we have spoiled our own children.” He smiled at Daniel who was sitting on his arm and was leaning back to grin at him. The toddler reached out his little hands, curiously touching the angel’s smooth cheeks and jaw, and Castiel just let him.  
  
“And you look like a beached whale, Eden,” Dean told his daughter, grinning playfully at her.  
  
Eden sent him her darkest glare. ”Shut up, dad. It’s attractive and beautiful when a woman or a sub is pregnant, and you’re not supposed to make fun of it,” she huffed.  
  
Jason laughed next to her. “I agree with that,” he purred, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
Dean laughed. “Yeah, I know. Cas has been pregnant four times, you know.”  
  
“Dean,” Castiel murmured, feeling a little embarrassed that Dean was hinting at how sexy he thought he looked when he was pregnant.  
  
Eden laughed and Noah blushed a little as he listened to their conversation.  
  
Eden finally turned her attention to Noah after Jason had helped her out of her shoes. “Hey, Noah, how are you doing? Are all your bruises gone now?”  
  
Noah nodded. “Yeah, I feel much better now. But my wing is still causing me a little pain…” He glanced at his left wing where the wounds had healed but the feathers hadn’t grown out much yet. The wing bone was doing fine now and he could use his wing more again. He still had to wait a bit with swimming since the doctor had said he shouldn’t exhaust his wing too much before another two weeks had passed.  
  
Eden cringed. “Ow. I’m still so sorry about what happened. Thank god that Jayden beat the shit out of that guy. You really found yourself a damn good man there.”  
  
Noah’s cheeks reddened a bit and he felt a little shy. “Yeah, I’m glad to have him.”  
  
Eden smiled widely and finally came forward to give him a hug, careful not to let her pregnancy bump get squeezed too tight between them. She curled her tail briefly around his leg during their hug before stepping back. Jason came over to hug him as well, and Daniel stayed on Castiel’s arm as he led them into the living room.  
  
Dean smiled at Noah as they went through the doorway together, and he playfully bumped into him. Noah narrowed his eyes at his father, an impish smirk on his lip, and he pushed back into Dean, causing the alpha to stumble a bit. Dean laughed out loud at that and ruffled Noah’s black hair before going over to the couch with the others.  
  
Bella jumped back and forth, eager to be petted by Jason and Eden. Eden leaned forward on the couch as much as her pregnant belly allowed her in order to pet Bella who was sitting between her legs on the floor now. She grinned and cooed at the dog as she rubbed her face and fur, making Bella pant and close her eyes as she enjoyed the attention. The dog’s tail was wagging and making noise on the carpet under the couch table.  
  
When Noah sat down next to Cas, Daniel turned to look at him from where he was sitting on Cas’ lap. The boy began crawling over into Noah’s lap instead.  
  
“Play with cars?” Daniel asked, glancing up at Noah with blue eyes.  
  
Noah smiled. “Okay, but we have to get up then. The toys cars are in the cabinet.”  
  
Daniel nodded and jumped down. He squealed when Bella came over to him and nosed curiously at him, and he gently stroked her fur. Noah got up as well and went over to bring out the old toy cars for Daniel to play with.  
  
The others chatted on the couch, talking about their lives and the latest news. Jason had gotten a promotion recently at the company he worked at which did repairs of computers, phones, etc., which meant that he earned a bit extra now. Dean was pretty impressed with that, and Eden smiled proudly at her mate as he told them about it.  
  
Castiel was very interested in Eden’s pregnancy, and she told him about how badly her back hurt sometimes and that she was glad that she was on maternity leave already. The baby was due in five weeks from now.  
  
Eden was shocked when Castiel told her about what was going on at his work recently.  
  
Jason too was quite shocked to hear the news. “I totally applaud your boss for not blaming you for this at all. If he was a douche then it would be easy to blame you for it and perhaps even fire you to save money since that vandalism must be costing the company a lot of money,” he said.  
  
“Yeah, and it really isn’t your fault at all,” Eden insisted, looking at her papa.  
  
Castiel sighed. “I know, but it’s quite frustrating. I have actually been thinking of putting up a video camera near my work table while everyone is having lunch and perhaps catch the culprit on tape. Since it doesn’t seem like the person is willing to leave me alone any time soon…”  
  
“I like that idea,” Dean said and put a hand on Cas’ thigh. “You can borrow my old camera, if you want? Just make sure that it’s hidden, ‘cause I don’t want that prick to steal or destroy if it he spots it.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s an awesome idea,” Eden grinned.  
  
“You might wanna tell your boss about it first, though. Some workplaces don’t like it when employees film other employees without their consent,” Jason pointed out.  
  
“Yes, I would definitely discuss it with Mr. Richings first,” Castiel spoke.  
  
A sudden loud squeal from the floor turned everyone’s attention on Daniel, but they all relaxed when they noticed that he was just being hyper and extremely happy to play with cars together with Noah.  
  
“Jeez, and we didn’t even give him sugar,” Dean grinned.  
  
“Sometimes he doesn’t need sugar before he’s hyped up,” Jason chuckled. “Although he’s usually tired by now after a long day in daycare, but I guess he’s just excited to be here.”  
  
Noah got up from the floor when his butt started going a little numb from sitting there, and he petted Bella when she walked over to him. Daniel got up as well, and he suddenly wobbled over to Dean and Castiel eagerly.  
  
“Can I has snack?” the toddler asked, sending his grandparents his best puppy eyes.  
  
“You may have one little snack before dinner,” Castiel told him softly. He got up from the couch to walk Daniel over to the fridge so that he could find something for him to eat. “Would you like cheese, banana, or cucumber?”  
  
“Cheese!” Daniel replied with a grin.  
  
Castiel smiled and took out a small cheese snack from the fridge for Daniel, watching as the boy said ‘thanks’ and immediately began eating his snack. He looked up when Eden came over, a hand on her big stomach and walking carefully since her back was hurting. She smiled fondly at her son and ruffled his hair before the boy ran back over to the others on the couch and made Dean groan when he climbed into his lap without warning.  
  
“I need the damn bathroom again…” Eden grumbled, making her way over to the bathroom door.  
  
Castiel chuckled. “Alright. I know how it is.”  
  
“It’s a pain, isn’t it? Can’t believe you went through this _four_ times! And one time with twins! God,” Eden groaned, flaring her wings out in frustration and grabbed a hold of the door handle. Before she went in, she shouted over at Noah, “Don’t let Jayden knock you up just yet, Noah, ‘cause you’re not gonna like all the toilet visits!”  
  
Noah’s eyes widened, and he blushed when Jason and Castiel laughed. Dean almost chocked on his beer, but he couldn’t help but laugh a bit too.  
  
“I’m too young to be a parent anyway,” Noah murmured back at her, twitching his wings a bit behind his back. He was still blushing all over at the mention of him and Jayden having babies.  
  
Eden just laughed before hurrying into the bathroom.  
  


 

***

  
  
On the following Saturday Noah went over to Jayden’s house. They weren’t going to work on a project or anything, they just wanted to hang out and be alone. Jayden’s parents were out of town for the weekend, but Laura was at home as well.  
  
Dean and Cas dropped Noah off at noon, and Jayden grinned when he opened the door and saw his boyfriend standing outside.  
  
“Hey,” Jayden smiled.  
  
Noah smiled back, a little shyly. “Hi.” He leaned up on his toes and dragged Jayden down for a kiss by pulling at his shirt. Their lips met in a soft, loving kiss, and Noah moaned softly into the alpha’s mouth as it deepened a bit. His wings flared happily behind him, and he had completely forgotten that Dean and Cas were watching it from the car.  
  
“Stop eating each other in public! That’s gross!” Dean yelled over at them from inside the car, having rolled down the window so they could hear him.  
  
Noah flushed and pulled away from Jayden, and Jayden laughed at Dean’s comment.  
  
“Sorry, we’ll take inside,” Jayden yelled back with a grin.  
  
Dean just grinned back and waved at them along with Cas as they drove off again.  
  
Noah was still slightly embarrassed by his father’s comment and that his parents had seen that kiss, but Jayden wasn’t too bothered.  
  
“I’m glad your dad has softened up a bit,” the alpha spoke as he stepped back to let Noah inside the house.  
  
Noah walked in and took off his shoes. “Yeah, my papa has been kind of strict with him on that matter.”  
  
Jayden closed the front door and chuckled. “I can imagine.”  
  
They both looked up when Laura stormed down the stairs and grinned widely as she went over to Noah. “Noah!” she exclaimed happily and rushed over to hug him. The sudden, unexpected hug took Noah by surprise, and it took him a few seconds before he hugged her back. Laura grinned and pulled away to look up at him.  
  
“Hi, Laura,” Noah smiled. He had seen Laura twice since he and Jayden started dating, and the two of them got along well. Laura was always eager to show him her toys and try to persuade him to play with her My Little Pony figures with her. Noah didn’t mind. He liked kids, and playing with toys with them was a good way of interacting and getting to know them better. Jayden was a little wary though since he didn’t want Laura to bother Noah too much if the submissive didn’t want it.  
  
“Are you gonna sleep over this time?” Laura asked curiously.  
  
“No, I’m going home tonight,” Noah told her.  
  
The girl pouted, clearly displeased. “Why? Is it because you don’t wanna share beds with Jayden? I don’t think he farts that much, so don’t worry…”  
  
“Hey!” Jayden said and reached out to ruffle Laura’s hair while scowling at her. “I don’t even fart half as much as you.”  
  
“That’s not true!” Laura protested and hit her brother playfully on the stomach. “And you burp when you drink fizzy drinks!”  
  
Noah snickered at them, finding their argument amusing to watch and listen to.  
  
“Well, who doesn’t?” Jayden muttered and glared at his little sister. He reached out to ruffle her hair again but she shrieked and shied away, so he grabbed her arm and playfully pulled her closer, keeping her still while he messed up her hair.  
  
“No! Let me go!” Laura laughed, struggling against her brother. Jayden laughed and let her go, and Laura’s dark blonde hair was standing out in all directions. She quickly corrected the worst of it before tackling into Jayden’s body and tried to reach up under his arms to tickle him, but he was a bit too tall for her to reach properly.  
  
Jayden laughed and caught her hands. “Didn’t you say you were gonna visit Anna today?” Anna was a human girl who lived down the street, and she was one of Laura’s best friends.  
  
“Yeah, I told her I would come to her place at 1:30,” Laura said, struggling to get her hands free. Even though her hands were caught and she tried to get them back, she still reached out her tail to brush it against Jayden’s in an affectionate gesture, showing that she loved her brother. Noah smiled at that. It kind of made him miss his own siblings even more.  
  
“Okay then,” Jayden said, finally letting her go after returning her tail gesture. It was 12:30pm now, so there was another hour until Laura would be leaving.  
  
“Can we watch cartoons with Noah until then?” Laura asked, looking up at Jayden with big puppy eyes.  
  
Jayden groaned and immediately looked away from his sister’s eyes since they were hard to resist. He looked at Noah who was watching them with a fond expression on his face. “Do you wanna watch cartoons? You don’t have to—”  
  
“I don’t mind watching cartoons,” Noah said, smiling.  
  
“Yay!” Laura cheered. She immediately grabbed Noah’s hand, grinning up at him, and guided him into the living room. Noah followed her and Jayden did as well.  
  
They sat down on the couch so that Noah was sitting between the two of them, and Mr. Giggles jumped up on the back of the couch so that he was right behind their heads.  
  
Jayden inched a little closer to Noah, but was careful not to sit too close since he was sitting on Noah’s left side and the submissive’s left wing still hadn’t completely healed yet. He touched some of Noah’s feathers while they watched cartoons, curiously exploring their texture, and was careful not to tug at them. They had been touching each other’s feathers more lately, slowly getting to know the other’s wings.  
  
Noah blushed a little, but he didn’t protest. He glanced at Jayden’s face as the alpha stared at his feathers while touching them gently, and he felt a surge of happiness in his chest and stomach that his boyfriend seemed to like his feathers a lot. He couldn’t help but sigh as the alpha stroked a gentle hand down the feathers, sending small waves of pleasure through his wing and body.  
  


 

***

  
  
At 1:30pm they walked with Laura down the street to her friend’s house. Laura seemed pretty excited, and she jumped down the sidewalk as they walked and let Noah and Jayden walk side by side behind her.  
  
“You know, when Laura asks if you wanna play or watch cartoons with her you can just say no. She won’t be more offended than that she’ll get over it again,” Jayden said as they walked in the sunny weather.  
  
“I know, but I don’t mind it. It’s a good way to get to know her,” Noah explained and smiled up at him.  
  
Jayden smiled at that and reached out to grab a hold of Noah’s hand, squeezing it gently. “How are things at school when I’m not around? Still getting approached a lot in the corridors when I’m not with you?”  
  
“It’s not all that bad anymore since Max was expelled,” Noah spoke. He was glad that Max was no longer there to torment him, and Max’s three buddies hadn’t approached him since the incident last month. People at school had started talking after they heard that Jayden had beat the crap out of Max when he had attacked Noah, but no one really said much to them in the corridors. A few guys had commented on how his ‘freakish feathers’ had deserved to be ripped out, but when Jayden had growled at them they had mostly shut up.  
  
“I’m just glad I don’t have to see that douche’s face anymore,” Jayden muttered.  
  
Noah smiled and squeezed his hand. “Me too.”  
  
“Me too!” Laura yelled from where she was ahead of them on the sidewalk. She could still hear them even though she was a few feet away. She turned and grinned at them, and Jayden and Noah both laughed.  
  
They arrived at Anna’s house, and Laura hugged them both goodbye as she went inside to play with her friend. Noah and Jayden turned to walk back to Jayden’s place again, and the alpha told Noah a bit about the neighborhood and some funny stories about the neighbors.  
  
When they got back to the house, Jayden headed out into the kitchen and started roaming through the freezer. Noah titled his head curiously at him.  
  
“I’m pretty sure we have some ice cream on sticks in here…” Jayden murmured and went through all the shelves in the tall freezer. He glanced over his shoulder at Noah. “If you want one, that is.”  
  
“Sure,” Noah grinned. He didn’t mind eating something cold since it was pretty hot that day.  
  
Jayden smiled and continued to look. He bent down as he opened one of the lower cupboards in the freezer. Noah stared as Jayden’s jeans-clad ass pointed towards him, and he watched how the demon’s tail moved from side to side while Jayden searched through the freezer. The alpha’s wings were a little spread, and Noah couldn’t help but watch the feathers move in sync as Jayden moved.  
  
Finally Jayden found what he was looking for and pulled out two chocolate-coated ice cream on sticks. He grinned as he turned towards Noah and closed the freezer behind him. “Here,” he said, handing one of them to the smaller boy.  
  
“Thanks.” Noah took the offered ice cream with a smile, and looked down when he felt Mr. Giggles rub against his leg and felt the cat’s raised tail glide through his feathers. He smiled and reached down to pet the cat a bit.  
  
“Wanna head up to my room? I kinda wanna show you something,” Jayden said, curling his tail next to his leg.  
  
“Sure. What do you wanna show me?”  
  
Jayden grinned. “You’ll see.”  
  
They petted Mr. Giggles goodbye before heading up the stairs to Jayden’s room. The alpha went over to open a window because of the warm temperature in the room, and they sat down on the chairs by the desk so that Jayden could show Noah something on his laptop.  
  
It was some funny prank video that Jayden had found on the internet that he wanted to share with Noah, and Noah had to pause eating his ice cream because he laughed so hard at it. Tears appeared in the corner of his eyes he laughed, and when the video was over he had to hurry eating his ice cream before it melted away too much.  
  
“Jeez. Please let me finish eating before you show me something like that again,” Noah complained, quickly licking up the part of the ice cream that was about to glide down onto the floor.  
  
“Sorry,” Jayden laughed and ate the rest of his own ice cream in one last bite. He watched as Noah struggled to eat his own ice cream before it melted away, but the submissive was still snickering a bit because of the video and that made it a bit hard for him to eat fast. He stared as he watched Noah’s tongue lick away the parts that had melted the most, and how the submissive’s lips stretched over the top of the ice cream as he ate it. Some of the vanilla ice cream inside got stuck on Noah’s lips, so Noah licked his lips to clean it off. Jayden swallowed, feeling his pants get tighter and squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
Noah hadn’t noticed how Jayden was watching him or how he was squirming, and he quickly finished the rest. He licked his lips clean again afterwards, and put the wrapper and the stick into the trash bin next to the desk. When he looked up at Jayden he saw the alpha staring at something on his mouth. “What?” he frowned.  
  
Jayden licked his lips before smiling, keeping his eyes on Noah’s mouth. “You missed a spot,” he explained, smirking, and slowly leaned in to lick it away himself. Noah froze, sitting completely still, and Jayden licked away the ice cream that had been on the side of Noah’s mouth.  
  
Noah blushed, trying to suppress the shudder in his body at the oddly intimate thing Jayden had just done. The alpha grinned at him as he pulled back before pressing his lips against Noah’s. The submissive closed his eyes and opened up, humming as he felt the alpha’s tongue slide into his mouth and tease his own tongue. It tasted of their ice creams, but it was the taste of Jayden that made his head feel a little dizzy during their kiss. He unconsciously reached out and buried his hand in Jayden’s hair, trying to pull him closer or keep him in place so that it wouldn’t stop, and the alpha responded with a low, pleased growl that sent shivers of pleasure through Noah’s body.  
  
Jayden kissed him until the pressure in his pants became too much. He pulled away, panting, and could feel arousal all over inside him. He stared back into Noah’s blue eyes, seeing the submissive look at him with a little confusion, and he swallowed nervously. If Noah looked down he would see the bulge in his pants, and Jayden really didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable.  
  
“I, uh, I’ll be right back, okay?” Jayden spoke, smiling softly.  
  
Noah frowned a bit but nodded. “Okay.”  
  
Jayden got up, using his wing to hide the bulge in his pants from Noah’s sight before flashing the submissive a reassuring smile and left the room.  
  
Jayden quickly headed over to the bathroom and went inside. He turned the lock before going to the shower stall which had glass frames all around it. The glass of the stall was see-through and not blurred – probably a kink that his parents had, Jayden figured, but it had a curtain inside if one needed it. He stepped inside and finally unzipped his pants, pulled down his underwear a bit, and took his dick out of its confinements. He sighed heavily in relief once his dick was free, and put a hand on the dry tiles on the wall to support himself.  
  
Seeing Noah eating that ice cream and then sharing that intense kiss with him afterwards made Jayden so hard it was almost painful. It was by far not the first time he had gotten an erection when he was with him; it happened every time they kissed each other intimately for just a few moments, but usually he was able to suppress it and wait until later before he got some release. Today it had just been a little too much to handle, though.  
  
Sighing, Jayden grabbed a hold of his hardened cock and began stroking himself after slicking himself up with the precome that was already pearling at the tip. He wouldn’t be able to suppress this erection so he needed to get off now before going back into his room with Noah. He didn’t think Noah would be disgusted if he saw him being aroused, but Jayden really didn’t want to push Noah into something he wasn’t ready for yet, so he thought it was better to wait with the sexual stuff until his boyfriend was ready. He stroked his dick as fast as he could, not wanting to let Noah wait for too long. He couldn’t help but think of the image Noah’s lips stretching around that ice cream, and how kiss-swollen his soft lips had looked after they pulled away from their kiss. He always thought about Noah when he pleasured himself, especially since they had begun dating. He had noticed that he was a lot more horny now since he and Noah became boyfriends, mostly because he couldn’t stop thinking about Noah. He had to jerk off twice a day to get rid of his constant boners.  
  
As he pleasured himself in the shower stall, Jayden pictured Noah in all kinds of positions with him. He pictured how Noah would smell when he was aroused, how pleasured his face would look when he came, and what he would sound like when Jayden touched and made love to him. The thoughts and images made Jayden’s body go wild with arousal, and he grunted in pleasure when the images made his cock harder and his orgasm begin to approach.  
  
Meanwhile Noah waited in Jayden’s room, wondering where the alpha had gone all of sudden. After five minutes of waiting, Noah decided he would go look for the bathroom because he kind of needed it. He went out into the hallway outside and remembered that the bathroom was right across from Jayden’s room. He went over and turned the door handle, and the door opened with a small creak.  
  
Noah walked in, and he was just about to close the door when he realized he wasn’t alone in the room. His eyes widened when he saw Jayden standing inside the shower stall with his left hand on the wall in front of him. He was about to speak and tell Jayden how much he had just scared him, when he noticed what was going on.  
  
Jayden hadn’t noticed him enter the bathroom at all, and Noah watched with wide eyes as he saw the alpha’s right arm move in a steady rhythm, indicating that he was doing something with his hand on the front of his body. The dark red wings were spread out a bit, and Jayden’s tail moved back and forth and curled uncontrollably.  
  
Most of all, it was the small grunts and moans coming from Jayden that made Noah freeze and stand absolutely still. There was no doubt about what Jayden was doing, and Noah swallowed nervously. Some part of him wanted to flee the room because he had just invaded a very personal thing, but the other part of him was stunned and curious, and unable to look or move away.  
  
He had just walked in on Jayden _masturbating._ Sexually pleasuring himself. Right in front of Noah.  
  
Noah shifted as he felt his own body respond with arousal as he listened to Jayden’s sounds and watched his movements. His pants felt a little tighter now and his hole began to slick up. He couldn’t see exactly what Jayden was doing since the alpha’s side and some of his back was turned to him and his wing blocked some of the view, but he could hear him pretty clearly. Every noise coming from Jayden went straight to his lower regions, and he could practically smell the alpha musk in the room. It was everything Noah had imaged Jayden would sound and smell like, and it made his wings and his knees feel a little weak.  
  
Jayden still hadn’t noticed him; he was too far gone in his pleasure to pay attention to anything around him. He panted quietly and closed his eyes shut as he stroked himself faster when he felt his orgasm pool deliciously in his abdomen now. He swirled his thumb over the tip of his dick and stroked himself extra hard three, four, five more times before he finally came. He let out a long, quiet groan as his orgasm rippled through him, and he came in hot spurts all over the floor and on some of the tiles. His hips stuttered every time another stream of come escaped him, and almost a minute later all the spasms and pleasures were over. He panted heavily and supported himself against the wall while he tried to catch his breath again, letting himself dwell in the sated feeling that spread through his body.  
  
A small gasp behind him immediately caught Jayden’s attention, and he quickly looked over his shoulder and spotted Noah standing outside the stall, staring back at him with wide eyes. Jayden’s eyes widened in surprise, and panic spread across Noah’s face now that he had been caught.  
  
“I-I’m sorry!” Noah blurted out, fidgeting nervously and felt pretty ashamed to have spied on something so private.  
  
Jayden just blinked at him, completely stunned to find Noah in the room. He immediately turned on the shower to rinse the come off his hand and wash away the mess he had made of the tiles and the floor, careful not get his feet wet. “How long have you been standing there?” Jayden asked, blushing too much to look at Noah right now, and instead quickly tucked his dick back into his pants and zipped them back up without Noah getting a glimpse of him. He turned off the shower once all the come had been washed away, and he dried his hand in the towel that hung just outside the stall after slowly stepping out of it.  
  
Noah lowered his gaze. “Um, not long. Two minutes, maybe…” He fidgeted and tried to ignore the wetness in his ass and in his panties now. He folded his hands in front of his crotch so that Jayden wouldn’t see how affected he was by witnessing him pleasuring himself. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to spy on you, I swear!” he said, looking up at Jayden and swallowed nervously.  
  
Jayden’s cheeks reddened a bit, but they were nowhere near as flushed as Noah’s were. “It’s fine, I’m not mad. Just slightly embarrassed,” he said, chuckling awkwardly. He was standing in front of Noah now with some distance between them.  
  
Noah was a bit relieved but still pretty ashamed of himself.  
  
“How did you even get in?”  
  
“Um, the door wasn’t locked…” Noah explained.  
  
Jayden let out a frustrated sound. “Argh. The damn lock has been broken for a while, but I thought my dad had fixed it already. I guess he didn’t make it work after all.”  
  
“I’m still sorry, though…”  
  
“Don’t be. You’re my boyfriend so there’s not really anything wrong with you seeing me doing that,” Jayden said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “I just really had to leave the room and go here and, um, do that, because the kiss got a little too intense for me earlier…”  
  
Noah’s eyebrows shot up as he was mildly stunned. “You got aroused by kissing me?”  
  
“Yeah, it happens quite a lot to me lately… I didn’t want to freak you out since I know you’re not ready for that kind of stuff yet, so I went out here to get rid of it.”  
  
“You wouldn’t have freaked me out, though…” Noah murmured, blushing as he stared at the floor.  
  
Jayden smiled, curling his tail shyly. It was then that he noticed Noah squirm a little and saw his tense posture. The shifting and the posture alone were enough to tell Jayden that Noah had been pretty affected by watching him jerk off earlier. “Um, you can use the shower stall too, if you want?” he offered, teasing just slightly.  
  
Noah’s face flushed even harder. “No, it’s fine, it’ll go away. I just came in here to, um, use the bathroom.” It was even more embarrassing now that Jayden knew that he was aroused too, but for some reason it didn’t feel as embarrassing as it maybe should have. Probably because Jayden was his boyfriend, after all.  
  
“Ah, okay. I better go then,” Jayden chuckled. He brushed his wing against Noah’s as he turned to leave the room, and he made sure to close the door tightly behind himself to give Noah some privacy.  
  
Jayden went back into his room to wait for Noah to finish. He tidied up some stuff on his desk while waiting, and a few minutes later Noah returned to the room. The submissive still looked a little embarrassed and awkward about what had happened earlier and Jayden smiled at him. “So, do you wanna go downstairs and watch a movie? We did talk about having a small movie marathon.”  
  
“Yeah, I’d like that,” Noah said, hoping it would bring his thoughts away from what he had witnessed earlier to avoid more wetness in his pants.  
  
“Cool. Let’s go down then.”  
  
They headed down into the living room and picked out a movie from Jayden’s family’s collection. They chose one of the newest Avenger movies since they both liked the Avengers a lot. Noah hadn’t seen this one before because it had just been released recently and he hadn’t seen it in the cinema, so he was quite excited as Jayden prepared the movie. They had a big TV in the living room with surround sound and everything, so it should be quite a good experience to watch it.  
  
Before starting the movie Jayden disappeared into the kitchen, and Noah waited on the couch with Mr. Giggles who was walking across his legs all the time but wasn’t really sitting or lying down in his lap.  
  
Jayden chuckled at the cat when he returned. “Mr. Giggles seems to know that we’re about to turn on the surround sound. He hates it and always runs upstairs when we turn it on.” Jayden put a bowl of chips on the table for them to share, as well as two cold cokes.  
  
Noah chuckled at that and felt a little sorry for the cat.  
  
Mr. Giggles jumped off the couch as Jayden sat down next to Noah on the submissive’s right side, but after he had sat down and moved his butt further back, there was a loud, funny squeaking noise. The noise made Noah snap his head to the side to stare at him wide-eyed, and Jayden jumped in surprise at it. The alpha quickly lifted his butt from the couch and roamed his hand over the space under him. He pulled out a squeaky mouse toy which belonged to the cat, and Noah couldn’t help but burst out laughing when the toy squeaked again as Jayden held it in his hand.  
  
Jayden glared at the toy and grumbled out a small curse before throwing it to the floor, making it squeak again as it hit the surface of the floor. He sent Noah a small, playful glare when the submissive kept laughing over the squeaky noises that the toy was making and how Jayden had sat down on it.  
  
“It’s not funny.”  
  
“No, it’s hilarious,” Noah laughed, unable to stop. He pulled his knees up in front of him and leaned back into the couch as he laughed hard.  
  
Jayden rolled his eyes with an amused, fond smile on his lips, before he suddenly reached out and grabbed Noah’s right foot, pulling it over into his lap and causing Noah to fall down on his left side on the couch.  
  
“I’ll show you what’s funny,” Jayden grinned playfully and began tickling Noah under his foot.  
  
“Nooo! Don’t! I’m ticklish! Let go!” Noah laughed, kicking and squirming to get free, but Jayden just grabbed his other foot and held them of them still as he tickled him. Noah continued to struggle and laugh, and his wings thrashed helplessly against the couch. “Stop it! I’m gonna tickle you back!” he threatened.  
  
“I’d like to see you try,” Jayden just chuckled, keeping his arm locked around Noah’s legs as he tickled his feet. It was a little hard to keep the submissive still since he fought hard to get free, but Jayden was a lot stronger than him.  
  
“Please stop,” Noah laughed, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks now from laughing.  
  
Jayden finally let go, rubbing Noah’s clothed leg in affection as if to apologize, and let Noah recover. “You okay?” he asked.  
  
Noah nodded, lying on his back on the couch with his knees bent and his feet planted on the couch next to Jayden’s thigh. He glanced up at Jayden and blushed when he noticed the demon looking at his slightly exposed stomach. He quickly sat up and pulled his shirt down to cover the skin on his stomach, and cringed at how ruffled his feathers looked now. His left wing wasn’t sore even though he had thrashed it around pretty hard, so that was a relief.  
  
He glared up at Jayden who was laughing when he saw his annoyed face. “I’ll get my revenge later,” he grumbled.  
  
“I don’t doubt that,” Jayden grinned.  
  
Noah tried to correct some of his unruly feathers, and he was slightly surprised when Jayden reached out to give him a hand. The alpha made sure not to touch places he wasn’t allowed to touch, and his eyes lingered on the spot on Noah’s left wing which was missing a few feathers.  
  
After most of his feathers looked nice again, Noah settled himself next to Jayden and got comfortable. “Um, before you start the movie, I kinda wanna thank you.”  
  
Jayden turned his head and blinked at him in bewilderment. “For what?”  
  
“For being patient with me and not getting frustrated that I’m not entirely ready yet to, um, you know… have sex.”  
  
The alpha’s face softened as he looked at Noah’s blushing face while the submissive was staring into his lap. “You don’t need to thank me. I’ll wait as long as it takes. I just don’t want you to do something you’re not comfortable with doing.”  
  
Noah nodded and kept staring into his lap. “I’m just not all that ready yet. But I do wanna do it someday soon, I swear! I just…” He blurted out the last part and looked up at Jayden’s face.  
  
Jayden chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. I like the waiting, actually. It makes me get to know you in a different way first.” He nudged his wing against Noah’s and watched his boyfriend give him a shy smile. “But I’m glad you do wanna do it someday,” he grinned.  
  
“Of course I do. You’re pretty, um, attractive.”  
  
Jayden grinned. “You’re not so bad yourself.”  
  
Noah blushed before quickly reaching over and grabbed the bowl of chips from the table. “And since you tickled me and used my weakness against me, I get to eat the chips before you,” he said, sending a teasing smirk at Jayden’s whose eyes widened.  
  
“What?! No way!”  
  
Noah laughed and moved the bowl away from the alpha when he tried reaching for it.  
  
Jayden pouted. “Damn you. I’ll just start the movie, then. You’ll give me those chips sooner or later.”  
  
“Maybe later,” Noah grinned.  
  
Jayden scowled at him and Noah laughed before crossing his legs under him and put the bowl into his lap. He snuggled a little against his boyfriend’s side, hating how their wings got a bit in the way, and Jayden slung an arm around his shoulders while they watched the movie begin. After a few minutes Noah let Jayden eat from the chips. He couldn’t really keep the chips away from him since this was Jayden’s house, but it was a fun to tease him. Jayden didn’t seem to mind, he just played along.  
  
They ate the chips, drank their cokes, and watched another 2-3 movies together. Noah enjoyed every second of it, and the awkwardness between them quickly disappeared. However, Noah was pretty sure that the thing he had witnessed today in the bathroom would be something he would think back on tonight when he was alone in his room. And he was looking forward to that.  
  


 

***

  
  
While Noah was staying at Jayden’s house that Saturday, Dean was working on the Impala at home, giving her an oil change and a nice wash that left her shining like new.  
  
Castiel was outside on the terrace, doing some painting and enjoying the nice weather and the sun, and he took care of the laundry every now and then. Weekends were usually when he’d wash all their sheets to make sure they were stain-free and fresh. Noah had been washing his own sheets sometimes, which was rather unusual, but Castiel guessed that there were certain evidence on them that he did not want him or Dean to see. It had been the same with Adrian and Isaac, so Castiel wasn’t surprised by it.  
  
After spending two hours of painting outside, Cas stepped back and sighed because of the hot weather. It was 5pm already so it was starting to get a little cooler now. He looked at his painting and decided that it looked good. He was rather proud of himself for it.  
  
Bella was running around outside with her favorite ball, and Castiel let her stay there while he went inside to get something to drink and take a break. When he came inside he was alerted by a strange noise as he went over to the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks, listening carefully, and it took him a few moments to realize that it was soft snoring he could hear.  
  
He walked to the couch and wasn’t too surprised to find Dean splayed out over it with one arm up above his head and the other on his stomach. The demon snored very softly and stirred a bit, and Castiel rolled his eyes fondly at him. He watched Dean’s sleeping form for a bit before sitting down next to him by his feet on the other side of the couch. He smiled as he watched his mate nap peacefully. Dean’s shirt rode up a bit as one arm was raised over his head, exposing some of his stomach. His large, red wings were squeezed against the back of the couch and the other was splayed down the side of it and onto the floor.  
  
The demon’s tail flicked on the couch right in front of Castiel, indicating that Dean was having a quite vivid dream.  
  
Castiel chuckled before slowly reaching out and grabbed a hold of the muscled tail. The tail instantly stilled and twitched just a little, and Dean seemed to calm down a bit. The angel stroked his other hand along the muscled appendage, admiring the feel of it, and ran his fingers over its pointed tip. He began rubbing small circles into it to ease some of the muscle in it, which could become a little tense like the muscles on your shoulders could.  
  
Dean finally began to wake up, and he stirred softly before blinking his eyes open and looked up at Cas with squinted eyes. “Cas?”  
  
“Yes, it’s just me,” the angel smiled and continued his ministrations on Dean’s tail. The tail flicked a bit in his hand and Dean frowned at him.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Easing some muscles in your tail; it feels like it needs it,” Castiel explained.  
  
“Mmm… Feels nice,” Dean hummed and leaned back into the couch. The hot weather and all the work on the car had made him pretty tired, so he had crashed for a bit on the couch. He could have kept sleeping but he wasn’t complaining about Cas waking him up since the angel’s ministrations on his tail felt very nice.  
  
“Yeah?” Castiel hummed and teasingly ran his fingers up the tail, smirking as he saw Dean shudder a bit at that. He smirked impishly before pulling the tail a little closer and leaned down to lick a stripe up from the tip of the spike and a few inches up.  
  
Dean shuddered even harder at that and let out a small moan. “Jesus, Cas. You’re gonna make me hard.” Although his tail wasn’t all that sensitive compared to his dick and his wings, it was a part of him that he was proud of much like he was proud of his dick. A strong tail signaled a strong alpha, after all, and seeing Cas worship and touch his tail was quite arousing.  
  
“Did you wash your tail recently?” the angel asked.  
  
“I washed it thoroughly under the hose ‘cause it got a little dirty, so it should be completely clean now. Why?”  
  
Cas just smirked before leaning in and licked at the tail again, teasing his tongue over it and drew small moans from Dean before he closed his mouth around the tip. Dean gasped loudly – half from surprise and half from being turned on – and watched almost in disbelief as Cas put the tail into his mouth like he would do with Dean’s dick.  
  
Dean was fully hard now and it was clearly evident in his pants. “Fuck, Cas, that’s downright dirty. You haven’t done that in _years._ ”  
  
The angel pulled off briefly. “I know,” he smirked before licking and sucking at Dean’s tail again. After a few moments he let go of it, and instead climbed over Dean’s body so that he was hovering over him before leaning down to kiss him.  
  
Dean immediately grabbed him possessively by the hair, plunging Cas’ mouth his tongue and tugged at his lips with his teeth. Castiel moaned shamelessly, feeling his own body go wild with sensations of lust and arousal, and he pulled back to bare his neck to Dean in invitation. The demon wasted no time before he buried his face in Cas’ neck and sucked, licked, and bit playfully at the angel’s sensitive skin. He kept Cas in place with a hand in his hair, and he growled in satisfaction when he felt how much Cas enjoyed what he was doing to him.  
  
The angel began grinding his crotch into Dean’s, providing friction for their erections, and the alpha growled in satisfaction and buried his free hand in the angel’s downy-soft feathers.  
  
When both of them were completely worked up and Dean was almost bursting with the need to fuck Cas, the angel pulled away and slowly got to his feet. He gently pushed Dean back when the demon tried following him, and Dean cast him a confusion frown.  
  
Castiel just chuckled at him. “I’m thirsty, so I will go have something to drink now.”  
  
Dean gaped at him before groaning out, “Are you kidding me?”  
  
“No.” The angel just smirked at Dean before walking over to the kitchen, ignoring the fact that his dick was hard in his pants and his ass had completely soaked his underwear by now. He was horny yes, but he was also thirsty as hell. He opened the fridge and pulled out some apple juice to drink, and he smiled a bit to himself when he heard Dean mutter a curse from the couch before getting up from it.  
  
Castiel had only just finished drinking his juice and put the glass away when Dean was suddenly right behind him. In the next second Castiel was being bent over the kitchen counter with Dean grinding his erection against his ass to make a point. He gasped and couldn’t help but smile a bit when the alpha grasped his hair tightly while keeping him pinned against the counter.  
  
“You’re such a fucking tease, Cas, but I’m going to fuck you now,” Dean purred into his ear as he leaned down over his body.  
  
Castiel spread his wings out in submission and in invitation, and glanced at Dean over his shoulder. “Then do it, Dean. _Please._ I want you.”  
  
The alpha let out a needy growl and hastily pulled Castiel’s pants and underwear down, exposing his naked ass to the air around him. The angel gasped when Dean’s fingers entered him roughly and began opening him up, and he couldn’t help but move his hips back into Dean.  
  
A series of needy and desperate whimpers and moans came from Cas as Dean worked his ass open, and the demon stared intensely at his mate’s beautiful, rounded ass while he prepared him.  
  
Suddenly Bella ran back into the house again, barking and running over to them. Castiel froze, having completely forgotten about the dog.  
  
“Bella, out!” Dean ordered at the dog, pointing towards the terrace and gave the dog a firm stare.  
  
Bella whimpered submissively before going back outside, and Dean could finally turn his attention back to his needy mate in front of him. They both knew that Bella wouldn’t care if she saw them having sex, but Castiel still thought it was pretty awkward with the dog watching them.  
  
“Dean, just fuck me already. Please,” Castiel begged, pushing back into Dean’s fingers.  
  
Dean had to close his free hand around the base of his dick to not come when Cas said those words. It was so fucking hot when the angel begged him to fuck him. He then ran his hand soothingly over the angel’s butt before pulling out his fingers and lined his cock up with the angel’s pretty, little hole, watching it flutter as the tip of his cock pressed against it. He entered Cas in one thrust, putting so much force into it that Cas was pushed against the counter and got the breath knocked out of him. The sound the angel made was totally worth it, and Dean immediately set a hard, fast pace as he pounded into the submissive angel.  
  
“Ah! Dean. Fuck,” Castiel grunted, clawing at the counter for purchase. His dick was smearing precome against the counter, a mess he would have to clean up later. He moaned and gasped as he felt Dean plunge into his ass over and over, feeling it burn slightly because the prep hadn’t been completed when he begged the alpha to take him. He liked it, though. It made him feel the thickness of Dean even better, and the stretch felt so good.  
  
“You don’t get to come before I tell you,” Dean ordered, grunting as he fucked into him, and he loved how Cas’ wings were now just lying lazily across the counter because Dean was fucking the breath out of him.  
  
Castiel whimpered in protest. It was torture to be denied to come when his body was as stimulated as it was, and he fought to hold himself back. It didn’t help when Dean reached up and pinched his leaking oil glands, drawing a scream of pleasure from him.  
  
“Dean, please let me come. I can’t hold back,” Cas whined out, gasping as Dean never slowed down his brutal thrusts.  
  
Dean growled and leaned down over the angel’s back, pressing his wings down into Cas’ and held him steady with one hand on his side while he planted his left hand on the counter for purchase. “Come when I tell you to,” he ordered again, and leaned down to press a soft kiss to the back of Castiel’s neck while he fucked into him. The gesture made the angel shudder, and Dean could feel him trying desperately to hold back.  
  
It didn’t take long before Dean was reaching his own orgasm. His rhythm faltered a bit and his grunts became deeper before he finally came. He growled through his climax, feeling his dick twitch and pulse inside Cas’ tight heat with every round of come that escaped him. Castiel gasped softly under him, without doubt trying to hold back even more when he felt Dean’s semen enter him, and Dean slowly fucked into him through his orgasm. The angel’s muscles were like a vice grip around him now and he could feel it emptying him from every last drop he had.  
  
When it was over, Dean slumped against Cas and breathed hard. The angel whimpered softly under him since he hadn’t come yet and his body was all worked up with stimulations.  
  
“Dean…”  
  
Dean finally snapped out of it and got up, leaning back to see himself still buried to the hilt inside Cas, and could see his own come trying to leak its way out. He put his hands on Cas’ hips as he pulled out of him, smirking in satisfaction when he saw his come flow out. He never got tired of seeing that. He gave Cas’ butt a small slap before moving his tail up, pressing the tip of it into Cas.  
  
The angel jolted a bit when he felt the tail enter him, and he arched his back and pointed his ass up towards Dean in invitation.  
  
“Sometimes you’re just such a slut for my tail and dick, you know,” Dean grinned, slapping his rear again.  
  
Castiel groaned. “But you like it.”  
  
Dean laughed. “Damn right I do. Now, let’s see how hard I can make you come on my tail.” He smirked again and pushed his tail further inside. It wasn’t as thick as his cock but the tip had a ragged edge which made Cas go wild when it moved against his insides and caused friction.  
  
“Oh god!” Castiel exclaimed and jumped when the spike of the tail rubbed right against the bundles of nerves inside him. It sent sharp sparks of pleasure through him, and more oil leaked from his glands in response. “Nruuugh,” he grunted and lay down flat against the counter while Dean’s tail explored his insides. His wings flapped half-heartedly on the counter, and he let out another gasp when Dean repeated the motion.  
  
“Just come whenever you can now, Cas,” Dean told him softly, patting his buttock while his tail moved in and out of him. Castiel let out a small, needy noise at those words.  
  
Dean’s tail thrust in and out, twitching and twisting inside the angel, and it didn’t take long before Castiel’s orgasm rippled through him. He cried out Dean’s name as he came, painting the counter with his release, and Dean held his hips steady as he jerked and gasped through his pleasure.  
  
Dean ran his hands soothingly up and down Cas’ hips and over his pretty buttocks until the angel calmed down and became a panting mess. He smirked, satisfied with the intense orgasm he had given his mate, and finally pulled his tail out. It was covered in come and slick now, and Dean wiped it off in his jeans before patting Cas’ ass, telling him to get up.  
  
The angel cringed as he got up, feeling dirty with all the wetness between his legs, and he glared when he saw it had leaked down his thighs and into his pants now.  
  
Dean zipped himself back up and said, “I guess we better change our clothes before we pick up Noah later.”  
  
“Yes. Most definitely.”  
  
They went into the laundry room to change clothes and wash their dirty ones, and Dean couldn’t help the smug smirk on his lips when he saw Cas walk funnily.  
  
After putting on fresh clothes and having cleaned himself up, Castiel turned to leave the laundry room again, but Dean caught his arm and swirled him around. The angel gasped in surprise but his gasp was swallowed when Dean pressed their lips together and kissed him deeply. Castiel immediately relaxed, and he closed his eyes and moaned softly as they kissed, letting Dean dominate the kiss. He moaned in content when Dean moved his hands over his body while keeping their mouths sealed. The hands went up under his shirt and over his chest and stomach, pinching his nipples a bit, and the other hand went down to squeeze his ass tightly and touch some of his feathers. Castiel’s own hands were on Dean’s chest and on the back of his neck, pulling him closer as they kissed.  
  
When they pulled apart for air they both mourned the loss of the intimacy and stared into each other’s pupil-dilated eyes. Their bond flared with love and happy emotions, and Castiel hadn’t felt this content for a long time.  
  
Dean smiled at him and caressed his cheek gently before saying, “I better go wash my tail.”  
  
Castiel chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Yes, you do that.”  
  
The demon kissed him one more time before leaving the room and went into the bathroom, and Castiel headed back outside to his painting. Bella came running over to him and Castiel patted her and rubbed her behind the ears. He sat down on one of the chairs to pet her without having to bend down.  
  
Dean came outside, squinting his eyes a bit because of all the light from the sun, and went over to Cas with a coke for him and a beer for himself. Castiel despised the taste of beer and would much rather have a cold coke, so that’s what he always brought him. He sat down on the chair at the table end next to Cas’. “No word from Noah yet. Guess he and Jayden are having fun with their movie marathon. If that’s what they’re actually doing.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter what they are doing as long as they are having fun,” Castiel spoke, still petting Bella who leaned into his touch and panted happily at him.  
  
Dean stared at Cas’ profile while the angel smiled down at Bella. “Are you gonna borrow my camera at work all next week as well?”  
  
Castiel had brought Dean’s video camera with him to work on Thursday and Friday and set it up in the break to catch the one that had been destroying his artwork. But the culprit hadn’t been doing anything those days so nothing had shown on the camera.  
  
“Of course. I want to keep filming until I catch the guy.”  
  
“Just be careful that no one sees you set it up, otherwise they might break the camera or stop harassing you, and then you’ll never know who it is.”  
  
“I know that, Dean. I’ll be careful.” Castiel rolled his eyes softly.  
  
Dean smiled before speaking again. “Noah’s eating dinner at Jayden’s place, right?”  
  
“He said so, yes. Why?”  
  
“Well, maybe we should go out to eat tonight then. Just you and me.”  
  
Castiel blinked at him in mild surprise before his lips curled into a smile. “I like that idea.”  
  
Dean grinned, curling his tail excitedly, and he petted Bella when she came over to him now.  
  
They texted Noah to tell him that they were going out tonight so he could just stay as long as he wanted at Jayden’s place and call them when he was ready to be picked up.  
  
After that they got ready to leave, looking forward to spend the evening at a nice restaurant together and enjoy a nice dinner, just the two of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the smuttiness in this chapter ;) It won’t be that long until Noah and Jayden will have their first sexual encounter, and I plan to write two scenes with that in Devoted. Also, I’m beginning to run low on stuff to write about in Devoted aside from the few things related to the kids that I want to write about before I end the story, so if there’s something you’d like to see – either between Dean or Cas or with the kids – let me know and maybe I can write it. I can’t really say how many chapters are left… maybe 10 or something. We’ll see. But after that comes the spin-off :)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading :)


	82. Chapter 82

**June 2042 (Castiel is 52 (almost 53), Dean is 54, Eden is 28 (almost 29), Adrian is 25, the twins are 21, Noah is 16, Jayden is 17 (almost 18), Natalie is 24, Gabriel is 57 years old).**  
  
It was Wednesday the following week, but Castiel still didn’t know who was destroying his artwork at work.  
  
Castiel continued to put up the camera every day while he was out during lunch break. He hid it beneath some of the stuff that was on his and Anna’s table where they’d put their tools, paints, unfinished art, etc. and made sure the camera was as well hidden as possible. He was very discrete about it whenever he put it up since no one was supposed to notice that it was there.  
  
“So, do you and Dean have any plans for the summer holidays this year?” Anna asked when they sat in the cafeteria, eating lunch together as usual.  
  
“We have not discussed it much in detail yet…” Castiel started, swallowing his food before continuing. “We were thinking maybe renting a lake house for a change somewhere in the mountains and invite Noah and twins to come with us. We would love to invite Eden and Adrian as well, but they have their own families now, so it would get too crowded if they came along.”  
  
“Oh, that sounds nice,” Anna smiled.  
  
“I keep forgetting that Eden and Adrian already have mates and are expecting kids. I keep thinking of them as those cute little kids they once were,” Samandriel spoke.  
  
Castiel chuckled. “Yes, it is quite easy to forget. And the twins are already in college and will be graduating next year…”  
  
“And soon it’ll be Noah’s turn to go,” Anna smiled softly.  
  
Castiel lowered his eyes at that with a rueful smile. It hurt deep inside that soon all his children would have left the nest and it would just be him and Dean in the house with Bella. But that was how nature worked. All children grow up sooner or later.  
  
They finished their lunch and headed back to the main building. As soon as Castiel entered the building, he knew that the culprit had struck again since he saw his colleagues gathered over by his and Anna’s sculpture.  
  
And true enough; the sculpture they had started on yesterday was in ruins.  
  
Castiel stared at the destroyed sculpture helplessly, feeling anger rise inside him. He shared a look with Anna and they both knew that whoever had done it would have been caught on the camera.  
  
“You know, maybe if you had chosen an angel to fuck you instead of a demon, this wouldn’t be happening,” one of the alpha angels slurred at him, smirking self-smugly along with his three buddies.  
  
Castiel sent him a cold glare. “Maybe, but when the person gets fired today I know this will not happen again.” He went over to collect the video camera which was still intact and was still filming, and he and Anna started heading up to Mr. Richings’ office with it. Their colleagues gasped in surprise when they noticed that Cas had filmed it, and he noticed the way the alpha from earlier paled when he saw it.  
  
“Woohoo! You go, Castiel!” one of his female colleagues cheered, and a few others joined.  
  
Castiel couldn’t help but smile at that.  
  
When they reached their boss’ office they viewed the footage with him. Neither he nor Anna were surprised to see that the guy who had destroyed their sculpture was the very same alpha who had thrown that comment at Castiel just now. The footage showed him and his three buddies in it – two alphas and one beta – so apparently it had been a group of racist colleagues who had done it and not just one racist colleague.  
  
Mr. Richings growled when he saw it, obviously quite angry that four of his own employees would do such a thing. He immediately called all four of them up to his office, and Anna and Castiel left.  
  
Anna and Castiel went back to the main area of the building, but before they reached it they ran into the four angel guys in the corridor who were headed up to the boss’ office. They all glared daggers at Castiel who stared back at them, feeling slightly intimidated by all the hate he could see in their eyes.  
  
“You fucking little whore,” the alpha from earlier sneered at him.  
  
Castiel didn’t reply nor did he flinch at the words. He glared back at all of them as they continued their way towards the boss’ office at the end of the corridor, and after the door had closed he and Anna could hear Mr. Richings’ raised voice inside. Anna smirked and winked at him because of their victory, and together they went down into the main area of the building again to start over on their sculpture.  
  
Their colleagues were eyeing Castiel with more respect now as he went back over to his work. Some seemed too wary to even look at him while others smiled and gave him the thumbs-up.  
  
“That was awesome,” Samandriel grinned at them as he briefly abandoned his own work to talk to them.  
  
“I believe they had it coming,” Anna grinned.  
  
“Indeed they did,” Castiel smiled and started moving the ruined sculpture away. It was quite heavy, and Anna and Samandriel helped him out but it took quite a lot of effort from them. Suddenly a large alpha hand appeared right next to Castiel’s on the sculpture, and he startled and looked up at the young alpha demon who was helping him. The demon was one of the newer employees that Mr. Richings had employed recently to have the workplace be more species-mixed, and he had only been there for two weeks. Last week he had picked up one of Castiel’s tools from the floor for him, flashing him a friendly smile and had briefly touched his hand by accident. It had made Castiel a little uncomfortable that their hands had touched a bit, even though it had been an accident.  
  
The alpha – whose name Castiel was pretty sure was Tyler – gave him a friendly smile and helped them move the sculpture away. Castiel unconsciously wrapped his wings closer to his body and was very cautious about having any physical contact with the alpha demon. He was pretty sure that Tyler was unmated, so Castiel didn’t want to get too close physically to him. A mated submissive would avoid that at any cost, especially with a stranger who wasn’t mated.  
  
“Thank you,” Anna told the guy afterwards, giving him a friendly smile.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Tyler replied, smiling. He let his eyes linger a bit on Castiel before going back over to his own work again.  
  
Samandriel and Anna both turned to stare at Cas whom they had noticed was avoiding looking at Tyler.  
  
“You don’t think he has the hots for you, do you?” Anna teased.  
  
“I doubt that; he’s much younger than me, and I for sure have no interest in him. I think he was just being nice,” Castiel said.  
  
“Well, you don’t _look_ old and you don’t even have grey hairs yet,” Anna grinned, sweeping one hand through Castiel’s hair as she spoke.  
  
Samandriel rolled his eyes. “Please don’t make Cas think that Tyler is interested in him, ‘cause I hope to god he’s not. He’s gonna get his ass kicked so bad by Dean if he is.”  
  
Anna laughed. “Would be fun to watch, though.”  
  
Castiel scowled at them both. “Please stop it, you two…”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Anna grinned.  
  
Everyone suddenly started whispering and the mood in the room changed. Castiel looked up to see what was going on, and then saw the four angel guys from earlier walking over to collect their stuff with their heads lowered in shame. They glared around the colleagues who snickered at them, and Mr. Richings was standing a few feet behind them with his arms crossed while he made sure that the guys would leave the place without any fuss.  
  
It was obvious that they had all been fired for their participation in destroying company property like that, Castiel watched with a satisfied feeling inside as the guys were escorted out of the building by the boss himself. They all glared over at him one more time before they left the building, and once they were gone Castiel sighed deeply, glad that the matter was over with now.  


 

***

  
  
Anna waited outside with Cas until Dean came to pick him up. Both of them were smiling when Dean arrived, so the demon stepped out of the car and came over to them.  
  
“Please tell me you caught the guy?” Dean said, looking between them in anticipation.  
  
“Yup, all four of them. They got fired right away,” Anna grinned.  
  
“Ha! What a genius idea you had, Cas,” Dean grinned and went over to Castiel. He placed his hands possessively on his mate’s hips and grinned down at him proudly.  
  
“It wasn’t a very difficult idea to come up, Dean. It was a rather obvious one,” Castiel said, rolling his eyes a bit but leaned into Dean’s touch.  
  
“Doesn’t matter, you still caught them.” Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel, ignoring that Anna was watching them. Castiel kissed him back but pulled away when he heard someone walk by pretty close to them. He didn’t want to give any racists a reason to harass them if they saw them kissing.  
  
“Maybe you should take this home,” Anna suggested to them, smiling as she watched them be so loving towards each other, especially now that Dean’s tail was tightly wrapped around Castiel’s lower leg.  
  
“Yes, we should,” Castiel agreed, keeping his eyes on Dean as he smiled at him. He turned to Anna and said, “I’ll see you again tomorrow, Anna. Then we will work on our new sculpture again.”  
  
“Yeah, let’s get that piece of foam finished on time,” Anna smirked.  
  
“Bye, Anna,” Dean told her. He wrapped an arm around his angel’s waist and started leading him over to the Tahoe.  
  
“Bye, Dean. Be sure to reward Cas!”  
  
Dean smirked and opened the door to the driver’s seat. “Oh, I will.” He gave her a suggestive wink at that.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel chastised him and slapped him on the arm while his face turned completely red.  
  
Dean and Anna both just laughed, and Castiel scowled between the both of them. It was then that Castiel spotted Tyler standing in the other end of the employee parking lot where they were. The alpha looked away after Castiel spotted him and then started walking in the other direction, and Castiel felt a little unnerved. He had noticed Tyler staring at him several times during the day and Castiel didn’t know what to make of it.  
  
“What?” Dean asked when he noticed Cas staring at something behind his shoulder, and he frowned as he followed the angel’s gaze. He caught a brief glimpse of Tyler as the demon was walking away and disappeared around a building, and Dean’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
Castiel stared at Tyler’s back until the demon was out of his sight. “Let’s just go home,” he told Dean and walked around the car to get in.  
  
They waved goodbye at Anna who waved at them as well before she got into her own car and drove off.  
  
Castiel was quiet at as they drove through the city, staring out the windows with tired eyes all the time, and Dean glanced at him every now and then.  
  
“Wanna tell me who the hell that guy was?” Dean asked after five minutes of silence. There was another five minutes until they arrived at Noah’s school, so they still had time to talk.  
  
Dean knew he was being childish about his sudden worries about that guy, but he couldn’t help it. The way that Cas had acted earlier when he had spotted that alpha guy told him that it wasn’t the first time that Castiel had caught the guy staring at him. Dean didn’t like that one bit.  
  
“He’s some new colleague of mine. His name is Tyler,” Castiel explained, still staring out the window. “I have never really spoken to him before, but today he helped me, Anna, and Samandriel move the ruined sculpture away. He was standing rather close to me, actually…”  
  
Dean growled and tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he felt himself get possessive and protective towards his mate. “Did he touch you?”  
  
“No, and I made sure not to have any physical contact with him either.”  
  
“Well, have you even talked to him before?”  
  
Castiel clenched his jaw a bit, feeling that this was turning into a very annoying interrogation. “No, I haven’t even noticed him that much until today.”  
  
“Then why the hell was he staring at you just now?”  
  
“How should I know?” Castiel snapped, getting annoyed now. It wasn’t _his_ fault that Tyler had been staring at him all day and just now while he was standing with Dean, but Dean was almost acting as if Castiel himself had started something that would make Tyler stare at him like that.  
  
“I don’t know,” Dean sighed. “Let’s just forget about this and hope it’s nothing to worry about. Could just have been a coincidence that he was looking in your direction in the parking lot.”  
  
Castiel finally turned to glare at him, twitching his wings in agitation. “Good, because I’m really starting to think that you’re blaming this on _me,_ and I’m getting sick of it!”  
  
They both flinched a bit at the venom in Castiel’s voice when he shouted out those words, and Dean stared at him in shock before he pulled the car over to park in a free spot at the side of the street.  
  
Both of them sat in silence for a few seconds, still a bit shocked, before Dean dared a glance at Castiel who wasn’t looking at him.  
  
The angel sighed deeply and gathered his hands in his lap, almost like a kid that was ashamed. “I’m sorry, Dean… I didn’t mean to snap at you like that and say those words. I didn’t mean them. I’m just a little edgy lately, I think…”  
  
“I’m sorry too,” Dean said, looking at him softly. “I shouldn’t have gotten that possessive in the first place and interrogated you like that. The guy hasn’t even done anything to cross the line anyway. But I do get the feeling that he’s been staring at you more often, am I right?”  
  
Cas nodded a bit at that and kept staring into his lap. “He’s been staring at me all day, but maybe it’s because of that incident with our colleagues. And I think he was just being friendly when he helped me, Anna, and Samandriel out earlier. It’s just… Sometimes I just get very suspicious when people – especially alphas – treat me nicely. Most of them seem to think I’m a disgrace and disgusting for being mated to a demon, and I would rather avoid any trouble with such people. And when they finally treat me nicely my instincts as a submissive kick in and I suspect that they want to sexually harass me or something.”  
  
“I don’t blame you for thinking that,” Dean said softly. “But that isn’t the only reason you’re suddenly so edgy, is it?”  
  
Castiel cringed. “You read me too well sometimes…” he murmured.  
  
Dean laughed. “You’ve been my mate for 34 years, Cas, and our bond is pretty strong. You’re not that difficult for me to read.”  
  
Castiel sent him a sideways scowl. “You too,” he muttered, making Dean chuckle.  
  
“Wanna tell me what’s on your mind before you snap at me again?” Dean pried, a small smirk on his lips.  
  
The angel hesitated before sighing. “Just… It’s all this drama with the racists and me being in constant fear that one of our children is going to get hurt. And it’s finally beginning to dawn on me that soon all our children will have left the house, and we will be all alone in it. Although I have embraced that truth, it still keeps lingering over my head…” He moved his hand around and grabbed a hold of some of his own feathers to play with in his lap while speaking. “Plus… I had a pretty bad dream last night,” he finally confessed.  
  
Dean frowned in concern and shifted a bit so that he was facing his mate more. He had noticed that Castiel had woken up in the middle of the night rather abruptly, but the angel had said that he just needed the bathroom pretty bad and had then rushed out to the small bathroom connected to their bedroom. Dean had been too sleepy to stay awake until Cas came back, so he didn’t know how long he had been in there.  
  
“What kind of dream? What did you dream about?” Dean asked, getting pretty worried now since he could feel Castiel’s sudden fear through their bond.  
  
The angel hesitated again and swallowed softly, not speaking for several seconds. “About Michael… About the things that he made me endure with the doctors… And about Lucifer. Just silly stuff from the past…”  
  
Dean moved his hand over and placed on his mate’s thigh, squeezing it for comfort. He leaned forward a bit and managed to catch the angel’s eyes, and Castiel’s blue orbs stared back at him, hesitantly. “It’s not silly stuff, Cas. Don’t ever say that. It’s stuff that has traumatized you and it’s normal that it sometimes comes back to you out of the blue, especially right now when you have so much on your mind with the kids growing up and being harassed by racists and all that.”  
  
Castiel lowered his eyes a bit, feeling them tear up a little as all kinds of negative emotions swirled around inside of him. “I suppose…”  
  
Dean grabbed a hold of his hand then and gave it a tight squeeze. “Maybe you need to talk to someone professional about this? If it’s bothering you that much.”  
  
“I don’t know. I’m not good at opening up to people like that, and there are not many people I would want to talk with about this. They wouldn’t understand…”  
  
“Gabe would.”  
  
Castiel looked at Dean and scrunched his nose in a way that made the demon laugh. “Dean, I don’t think Gabriel makes a very good counselor. In case you haven’t noticed it, he does not take many things seriously.”  
  
Dean laughed and pulled his hand back. “True. But you know, maybe he’ll be different when he knows his little brother is having trouble.”  
  
“That’s possible…”  
  
Dean chuckled and started up the car again. “Now, let’s go pick up Noah from school and head home. Then I’ll give you a nice massage tonight and make slow, sweet love to you. How does that sound?” He gave his mate a somewhat cocky grin, finally making Castiel cheer up a bit as he chortled at him.  
  
“Sure, that sounds nice,” Castiel said, smiling at Dean.  
  
“Awesome. But don’t expect me to be in such a chick-flick mood again tomorrow, though.”  
  
Castiel laughed. “Alright, I won’t.”  
  
Dean pulled the car out of the parking spot and headed off towards Noah’s school, driving in comfortable silence the rest of the way.  


 

***

  
  
Noah’s and Jayden’s relationship was going well. Noah was still not quite ready for sex just yet, but the more he and Jayden kissed, shared small, affectionate touches, and the more he grew used to Jayden touching his feathers, the more he knew that it wouldn’t be too long before he was ready to take the next step in their relationship and let their touches be more sexual. He was looking forward to it, but the excitement was filled with nervousness and slight fear. The thought of being penetrated during sex was kind of frightening to Noah, especially since he kept thinking there was no way that the alpha would be able to fit inside him. Although he still hadn’t actually _seen_ Jayden’s cock, he was pretty sure that it was big, judging from what he could see when they were in the swim center together.  
  
He didn’t share his fears about sex with Jayden since he was too shy to bring that topic up just like that, and he felt a little silly for being nervous and scared about it.  
  
It was Friday and Noah and Jayden’s last class had just ended. They went outside together, headed over to the school bus when Jayden suddenly spoke.  
  
“I was wondering if maybe you would be interested in going to the park today?” Jayden said, looking at Noah as they walked. “We can just walk around, chat a little, and perhaps buy an ice cream or something.”  
  
Noah was mildly surprised by that but he immediately liked the idea. Hanging out with Jayden was something he really enjoyed, so why say no?  
  
“I’d love to,” Noah grinned.  
  
Jayden beamed. “Great. I’ve got nothing to do all day anyway, so I thought I figured we could do something together. You _are_ my favorite person to be with, after all.” He winked at Noah who blushed slightly.  
  
“You’re my favorite person to be with as well,” Noah confessed.  
  
Jayden grinned and briefly touched Noah’s leg with his tail. “Glad to hear that.”  
  
They headed off towards the nearby park, which was located a few blocks away. Once they arrived there they held hands as they walked down the park’s path and listened to the birds in the trees and the children playing on the large grass area and in the nearby playground. The weather was nice and sunny with a few clouds here and there, and it was pretty hot that day.  
  
“How was your day? Aside from Mr. Allen once again being a dick to you in biology class,” Jayden asked as they walked down the fine gravel-covered path.  
  
Dean and Castiel had had a talk with the principal recently about Mr. Allen’s behavior towards Noah, and Jayden and Christie had given statements as well. The principal had had a serious talk with Mr. Allen it seemed, because the teacher glared even more at Noah, Jayden, and even at Christie now than he usually did. The only thing that had changed into something positive was that he hadn’t made a single rude comment about Noah in front of class since that talk with the principal, but he was still letting others in class harass Noah without lifting a finger to do anything about it.  
  
“It was okay. Almost got tripped again in the cafeteria, but I managed to keep my balance,” Noah said. He always had lunch break with Christie, Abby, and their human friend Mick. They didn’t have lunch with Jayden very often since it made others throw stupid comment at him and Jayden, so Jayden usually hung out with his friends Rick and Chris who also got along pretty well with Noah.  
  
Jayden growled. “Do they never get tired of harassing you? Or anyone else for that matter. Such people just piss me off.”  
  
Noah sighed. “I know, me too. But at least I didn’t fall and made a fool of myself…”  
  
“I’m more worried about you getting hurt when you fall,” Jayden said softly and squeezed his hand. He brushed his wing against Noah’s left one since he was walking on Noah’s left side, and looked at the spot with the missing feathers. “I’m glad to see that new feathers are growing out now. It’ll look normal again soon.”  
  
Noah glanced at his wing and made a small grimace when he looked at that place. “Yeah, I can’t wait. It looks so ugly like this…”  
  
“No it doesn’t, it just looks a little less pretty. You wings could never be ugly; they are beautiful,” the alpha smiled.  
  
Noah’s cheeks reddened and his stomach fluttered at Jayden’s sincere words. “Thanks…” he murmured shyly.  
  
Jayden just smiled and squeezed his hand again. They continued walking, and the alpha’s eyes lit up when he finally spotted the ice cream shop he had been looking for. “Still want ice cream?”  
  
“Of course. I would be sick if I didn’t want ice cream,” Noah grinned.  
  
Jayden laughed at that and they headed over to the shop together. Jayden placed the order after having asked which kind of ice cream Noah wanted in his cone, and Noah’s eyes widened when Jayden paid the entire order.  
  
“No, no! I’ll pay for my own ice cream,” Noah immediately said.  
  
The alpha chuckled and handed him his cone. “It’s fine, I’ll pay it this time. We haven’t really been on a proper date anywhere before – which I probably should take you on soon – so it’s alright by me that I pay it.”  
  
Noah took the cone and glanced up at Jayden. “Thanks… But it makes me feel like such a girl,” he murmured, stepping a bit away from the shop when a big family came over to order ice cream.  
  
A teasing smirk formed on Jayden’s lips. “Well, you are half female, biologically at least, and you’re also the girl in this relationship, so…”  
  
“Shut up,” Noah muttered, his lip twitching into a little smile and gave him a pointed glare while he reached out to smack the alpha gently on the arm. He knew that Jayden was right, though.  
  
“Sorry. I certainly didn’t mean it as an offense,” Jayden chuckled, but was a bit worried if Noah was offended by that or not. Some submissives saw themselves as more male than female, and with others it was the other way around. He suspected that Noah was somewhere in between but was tilting more towards feeling more female than male.  
  
“It’s fine, I’m not offended. In fact, I often feel more female than male, and I have no desire to, um, be the ‘guy’ in our relationship,” Noah murmured, shifting with embarrassment. He slowly began licking at his ice cream now, glad that it provided a bit of distraction for him.  
  
“I kind of figured,” Jayden said, smiling softly at him and rubbed Noah’s leg with his tail. He looked around the area and spotted a free bench a few feet away under some trees. “Wanna head over and sit down for a bit?”  
  
Noah followed his gaze over to the park bench. “Okay,” he smiled.  
  
They went over and sat down next to each other, eating their ice cream cones eagerly. The birds chirped and twittered in the trees above and around them, and people walked back and forth on the path in front of them with their kids and their dogs. Noah smiled into his ice cream when he saw a little human girl, probably 3-4 years old, stare at his ice cream in jealousy and began begging her parents to have one. He felt kind of sorry for her when her mother said no.  
  
They chatted a bit while they ate, and glanced at each other with amused smiles every time one of them got some ice cream on their chins or the corner of their mouths. Luckily Noah had grabbed some tissues for them from the shop to clean themselves up with.  
  
“Adrian and Natalie are coming over tonight and will be staying at the house this weekend. I’m kind of looking forward to it,” Noah spoke, and took a bite from the crunchy part of the cone.  
  
“Sounds nice. When is Natalie having her baby?” Jayden asked.  
  
“Um, around the 20th of July, I think.”  
  
“Oh, that’s pretty close to my birthday,” the alpha chuckled with some ice cream in his mouth.  
  
Noah turned to look at him in surprise. “Really? When is your birthday anyway? I think you only told me that it’s in July.”  
  
Jayden smiled, ignoring the ice cream that was on the corner of his mouth. “My birthday is on the 28th of July.”  
  
“Oh. I’ll be sure to buy you a present then.”  
  
The alpha laughed. “Thanks.”  
  
“Um,” Noah began, shifting a bit. “Maybe you want to come over today and stay the night at my house? You said you didn’t have anything to do this weekend anyway, so…”  
  
Jayden blinked at him and used a tissues to wipe his mouth with. “Sure, I wouldn’t mind coming over. I guess I can survive one night without brushing my teeth, ‘cause I probably won’t go home today then,” he chuckled.  
  
Noah chuckled too. “And I’m sure Adrian will borrow you a shirt again.”  
  
“Or I can sleep shirtless. It’s freaking hot today anyway.”  
  
Noah blushed when he started picturing Jayden sleeping on a mattress next to his bed without a shirt on and dressed only in his underwear. It sent small shivers of arousal up his spine and made him shudder lightly.  
  
They finished their ice creams, and Jayden scooted over on the bench to throw their used tissues away into the waste bucket next to the bench. He suddenly looked up when a girl passed by and went over to him, and his eyes widened in shock when he recognized the girl.  
  
“Hey, Jay,” the girl – a dark-haired demon female – beamed at him.  
  
“Um, hi, Sarah,” Jayden replied, discretely scooting back over to sit closer to Noah again and eyed the girl in front of him in discomfort.  
  
Noah tensed up when he saw the girl smile so familiarly at Jayden that it made jealousy swirl up inside him immediately. He eyed her suspiciously, unaware that he was practically glaring at her while all her attention was on Jayden.  
  
“It’s been so long! Maybe we should see each other again soon?” Sarah suggested, smiling almost seductively at Jayden.  
  
“Uh, I don’t think so. I’m in a relationship now, so I’m really not interested,” Jayden told her off, hoping she would just go away already.  
  
Sarah’s face turned into a disappointed and slightly confused frown. “Really? But, please, I—”  
  
“I’m not interested, okay?” Jayden repeated, firmer and somewhat more rude this time, and he glared up at her until she swallowed and nodded curtly. She turned on her heels and stalked away, and Jayden let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.  
  
Noah stared at the female demon’s retreating form before looking at Jayden. “Was she… your girlfriend once…?” he asked, hating the word ‘girlfriend’ in association with something related to Jayden.  
  
Jayden sighed again. “Not really. She’s a girl from our school that I had a night-one stand with once after I started there… Which turned into three or four more times or something,” he muttered, staring at his hands which he fidgeted in his lap.  
  
Noah looked away into his own lap now, hating how jealousy ate away at him inside. He knew that Jayden had had sexual encounters with others before, but it still hurt a bit to be reminded of it. “Have you… had many ‘one-night stands’ before?” he asked before he could help himself.  
  
Finally Jayden turned his head to look at him, and Noah glanced back at him from the corner of his eyes and swallowed softly.  
  
“I think I’ve been with four girls in total, since just before I turned 16. Two of them I’ve only been with once, and then a few times with Sarah and then that short-term girlfriend I once had,” Jayden explained to him. He was patient as he explained it, but he really didn’t like talking about his former sexual partners now that he was in a committed relationship with Noah, though he also felt that it was kind of important for his boyfriend to know about it. “But as I told you once; those were just sexual relationships. They meant nothing to me, and I didn’t have that many feelings for the girlfriend I once had either.”  
  
Noah nodded quietly. “I know. I just… I don’t like it,” he murmured, feeling somewhat ashamed to admit it.  
  
Jayden chuckled. “Are you jealous?” he teased, making Noah blush and stare into his lap harder. Jayden laughed a bit at Noah’s cuteness and nudged the submissive’s wing lovingly. “Don’t be. And there are guys out there who’ve slept with five times as many people as I have, so I actually don’t have that much experience compared to them. Besides, to me there is a big difference between having sex with a random person whom you just find attractive, and then having sex with someone whom you have very deep feelings for. And _you_ are the only person I’ve ever felt anything so strong for – the only person I’ve ever _loved_ – so when it comes to having sex with true feelings involved, I’m a total virgin.”  
  
Jayden’s words really relieved some of the jealousy that Noah was feeling, and he sighed softly in relief. He turned his head to look at Jayden’s gentle face with a shy smile on his lips. “I feel the same about you,” he said. "And I’m a virgin on both aspects…”  
  
Jayden chuckled and reached over to take Noah’s hand. “I know, and I don’t mind. Actually, I kind of like that…” he said, slowly leaning in to kiss Noah softly on the cheek. “It makes me kinda possessive,” he purred, nosing tentatively at Noah’s cheek and jaw.  
  
The submissive shuddered and unconsciously bared his neck a little to Jayden, completely forgetting that they were in a public place. He let out a soft sigh when he felt the alpha kiss him between his neck and jaw very gently and slowly. It felt so intimate and so right, and he purred slightly when he felt Jayden lips linger at his vulnerable neck until the alpha pulled back. Noah almost felt disappointed that Jayden hadn’t kissed or marked him on the neck, and he was quite surprised to feel himself be disappointed at that.  
  
“Sorry, I got a little carried away,” Jayden said, his cheeks reddening a bit. The scent of Noah was very strong at the neck and jugular, and the smell had overwhelmed him when he was so close to those places. His dick was hardening because of it and it really wasn’t a good idea to have an erection in full public, so he had to pull away before it became too much for him. He placed his hands in his lap to make sure that none of the people walking by would notice it. The fact that Noah had bared his neck to him like that was utterly arousing, even though it had taken him completely by surprise. It was a submissive gesture he hadn’t really expected from Noah already.  
  
“Me too,” Noah blushed, glancing around to see if any of the people passing by had noticed the scene, but everyone seemed to mind their own business. He squirmed a bit when he felt that his underwear was slightly wet and his dick was a little hard, and his oil glands felt almost painful with the need to release the oil that was building up after the arousal he had just felt. He flexed his shoulders to get of the feeling.  
  
“Maybe we should get going. There’s a group of guys staring at us over there, and I don’t quite like it…” Jayden murmured. Noah followed the alpha’s gaze over to a group of teenage angels standing in the grass area across from the path that was in front of the bench. Noah hadn’t noticed them earlier when he looked around. The guys were rather far away but it was clear that they were talking about them, and Noah guessed that they were mistaking him for a full blood angel and thus thought that he and Jayden were a young angel/demon couple. Reality was not too far from it actually.  
  
“Okay,” Noah spoke and got up from the bench. He picked up his shoulder bag which he had placed next to him on the bench earlier, and Jayden got up as well. “Do you still want to sleep over at my place?”  
  
“Of course,” Jayden chuckled. “And it’ll be nice to meet your big brother again. He seems pretty cool.”  
  
“Adrian has always been cool, but he still treats me like a baby. All of them do, actually. It’s a bit annoying sometimes, to be honest…”  
  
The alpha laughed quietly. “Well, you are the youngest so it’s not so surprising.”  
  
Noah nodded and glanced once more over at the guys that were staring at them. He shifted his bag on his shoulder in a nervous gesture before saying, “Let’s go.” Jayden nodded and together they left the park to go to the nearest bus stop to catch a bus that went as close to Noah’s house as possible.  
  

 

***

  
  
Dean and Castiel came home from work at 3:40pm with Isaac. Lily wasn’t coming home that weekend since she was spending it with Tony and his family.  
  
They were all slightly surprised to see Jayden at the house when they came home.  
  
“I hope it’s okay that Jayden is sleeping over tonight?” Noah asked when his family had taken off their shoes and entered the living room.  
  
Castiel looked from Noah to Jayden whose tail was curled absently around Noah’s leg. “Of course,” he told Noah before turning to smile at Jayden. “You are always welcome to stay over whenever you like.”  
  
“Thank you,” Jayden replied with a polite smile. He was glad that Noah’s family had accepted him so easily – except for Dean who had been pretty protective at first and still was a bit sometimes. Jayden didn’t blame him, though. It meant that he was a loving father towards Noah.  
  
“Be careful he doesn’t suddenly have to move in when Noah can’t get enough of him in bed,” Isaac teased, smirking at them.  
  
Noah’s face went red like a tomato and Jayden’s cheeks flushed a bit too.  
  
“Jeez, Isaac. Do you never stop being such a brat,” Dean growled at his beta son and swatted him lightly on the top of his head, making Isaac go ‘ow’.  
  
Castiel scowled at Isaac in disapproval. “I know I cannot ground you anymore since you are an adult now, but I can stop buying your favorite candy whenever you come home if you don’t behave soon.”  
  
“Hey! I was only joking,” Isaac protested. The threat of him not getting to eat his favorite candy always terrified him.  
  
“Apologize to them,” Castiel ordered.  
  
Isaac pursed his lips a bit before looking at Noah and Jayden. “Okay, I’m sorry. I’ll stop embarrassing you both so much, even though we all know that I’m right.” His rolled his eyes after that.  
  
“Isaac!” Castiel scolded.  
  
Jayden laughed, unable to help himself, while Noah just scowled at his brother.  
  
Dean chuckled, finding Castiel’s outrage over Isaac’s never changing behavior pretty hilarious. Dean had already given up on trying to lecture Isaac after he turned 18. He patted Bella when the dog kept running in front of his legs and seeking attention, before making his way over to pour up some food for the dog since it was clear that she was getting pretty hungry.  
  
“Do you even have a toothbrush with you?” Isaac asked Jayden, eyeing him curiously.  
  
“No, but I can probably survive one night without it. And Noah said you had some mouthwash in the bathroom, which is almost just as good,” Jayden replied.  
  
“You can borrow mine if you want?” Isaac offered, an impish smile tilting his lips. Noah grimaced at that.  
  
Jayden laughed. “No thanks, I’m good.”  
  
“Good, ‘cause I don’t really wanna have to throw it away afterwards. It’s pretty new.”  
  
“Why do you suggest it then?” Castiel muttered, rolling his eyes helplessly.  
  
“I’m just being nice! Which you always tell me to be, papa,” Isaac grinned.  
  
Castiel sighed, shaking his head softly, and Isaac laughed while brushing his wing against his papa’s, almost as if to say sorry that he was always making him feel so hopeless and frustrated about him. Castiel was slightly surprised since Isaac rarely shared such fond gestures with him, but he returned it and brushed his own wing back against Isaac’s who smiled a bit at that.  
  
They spend some time together, talking about how their day went. Isaac told them about his studies and how he hated the exams and papers he had this month. He had a paper he needed to write for Thursday next week but he was almost done with it. Noah was glad that he didn’t have as much school stuff to do as Isaac did.  
  
At 4:50 Adrian and Natalie finally arrived. Natalie was already on maternity leave and Adrian was off early on Fridays, therefore they were able to arrive rather early that day.  
  
Castiel smiled at his son and daughter-in-law as he opened the door for them and welcomed them inside. Natalie was just about a month away from having her baby, so she was even bigger now than last time they had seen her.  
  
“Hello, Natalie. How are you?” Castiel asked, pulling her into a light hug.  
  
Natalie smiled and returned the hug, careful of her large stomach. “I’m great, thank you. The back pains and the toilet visits are killing me, though.”  
  
Castiel chuckled and pulled away, eying her pregnant stomach with a smile. “I know, that’s the worst part about it. But you seem to be doing well.”  
  
Natalie shrugged and smirked at him. “I’m a strong girl. I just really miss work already; I miss getting dirty and greasy by working on the aircrafts, and Adrian always comes home and practically brags about the things he got to work on during the day.” She glared at Adrian who had just pulled away from a hug with Dean and was now putting their travel bags into a corner in the entrance hall.  
  
“Hey, that’s not true. I don’t _brag_ about it,” Adrian denied and glared back at her.  
  
Dean laughed. “Don’t protest, Adrian. Women don’t like that. Or subs, for that matter.” He snickered when Castiel glared at him for adding the last part.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right,” Adrian chuckled, taking off his shoes before going over to hug Castiel. “It’s good to see you again, papa,” he smiled, holding him tight and wrapped his tail around the angel’s leg.  
  
Castiel smiled, returning the hug. “It’s good to see you as well, Adrian.”  
  
After the hug, Castiel led Natalie into the living room so that she could sit down and rest her back, and she beamed when she saw Noah and Jayden. “Hey, guys,” she said, going over to pull Noah into a warm hug and then turned to shake Jayden’s hand. “You’re still together. I’m glad to see that,” she grinned.  
  
“Of course,” Jayden said with a grin, wrapping an arm around Noah’s waist. Noah blushed a bit since his family was looking at them, but he leaned into Jayden’s body as the demon put his arm around him.  
  
Isaac had disappeared into the bathroom so he wasn’t there at the moment.  
  
Adrian came inside, petting Bella who barked happily at him, before going over to hug Noah. He grinned as he hugged his brother tightly, and Jayden had to let go of Noah for a bit. “Hey, kiddo. How’s school?”  
  
“It’s going okay,” Noah croaked, feeling his brother’s large arms around him and his tail brushing his leg.  
  
Adrian pulled back and eyed his wing with a worried face. “I wish I could have punched that prick who did that to you, but I heard Jayden already beat him up.”  
  
“Yep, he sure did,” Dean spoke, crossing his arms casually and smiled at Jayden in approval.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind punching him some more, though,” Jayden murmured, growling at the memory of what Max had done.  
  
“Yeah, no kidding. That Max guy has pissed me off for years,” Adrian growled, twisting his tail in anger. “I’m glad you were there to protect my brother. Thanks for that.” He smiled at Jayden in gratitude.  
  
Jayden smiled, somewhat modestly. “No problem. I don’t want him getting hurt.” He wrapped his arm around Noah’s waist again and smiled down at him in affection. It made Noah smile back somewhat shyly and lean into him. Adrian watched them with a small grin, as did the others.  
  
They all looked up when Isaac emerged from the bathroom which he had disappeared into just before Adrian and Natalie arrived.  
  
“Woot! Now my stomach feels so much better,” Isaac grinned and patted his stomach while flashing them a smirk.  
  
“Isaac, we don’t need to know about that,” Adrian scowled, unimpressed.  
  
“Yeah, TMI,” Dean grumbled.  
  
Noah and Castiel groaned in embarrassment over Isaac while both Jayden and Natalie seemed sort of amused.  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes. “You guys are so boring sometimes. Are we really related?”  
  
“I’m asking myself the same question,” Adrian retorted, eyeing Isaac with a teasing smirk.  
  
“Oi,” Isaac warned, scowling at him. Adrian just laughed and pulled Isaac into a brief hug when his brother came over to them. Isaac struggled a bit since he always felt awkward when hugging Adrian, but he returned it with a few pats on Adrian’s back before pulling away. “Dude, you smell of oil.” They brushed tails after the hug, like they always did when greeting each other.  
  
“I didn’t get to shower properly after working on the aircrafts today,” Adrian explained with a chuckle. “I’ll shower later, though.”  
  
Natalie suddenly groaned, holding her stomach and grimaced a bit at the pain in her back. “Well, I’m gonna go sit down now… My back is killing me.”  
  
Adrian was immediately at her side then, helping her over to sit on the couch, and Castiel couldn’t help but smile at his son’s worried and loving expression as he helped her.  
  
Natalie sat down on the couch with a relieved sigh and looked up at Adrian. “You’re making me feel like some old lady with you helping me out with everything,” she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
“Sorry, but it’s my job to make sure you’re okay,” Adrian chuckled and sat down next to her.  
  
“Aww, that’s so sweet. Adrian is all tamed,” Isaac snickered. Adrian glared in his direction but Isaac just laughed.  
  
Noah watched Adrian’s protectiveness towards Natalie with a smile, and his eyes lingered on the place where Adrian’s hand was placed almost possessively on Natalie’s belly. It was intriguing and beautiful to watch how soft and protective males became towards their mates when their mate was pregnant. There was so many feelings in it and Noah liked that. He unconsciously grabbed a hold of Jayden’s hand and entwined their fingers while watching them. He sighed contently as their wings rested against each other, and he could feel his boyfriend’s tail wrap almost possessively around his leg.  
  
Dean watched them. He looked from Adrian and Natalie’s happy smiles and their loving touches on Natalie’s pregnant stomach to Noah and Jayden who were now sharing a loving smile and entwining hands like the in-love teenagers they were.  
  
Castiel smiled between them before going over to prepare dinner, and the others seated themselves on the couch to chat.

 

 

***

 

Dinner was cooking mostly by itself, everyone was chatting on the couch, and Isaac played some tug-war with Bella with one of her toys when suddenly the doorbell rang. Dean and Castiel frowned since they weren’t expecting any other guests tonight, and Dean got up to answer the door.  
  
When opening the door, Dean was met by Gabriel’s grinning face, and in the next second he was being hugged so hard that he couldn’t breathe. “G-Gabe,” he croaked out, completely stunned to see his brother-in-law at the house.  
  
“Dean-o! Always good to see you!” Gabriel cheered, hugging Dean tightly and gave him a pretty unmanly peck on the cheek which made Dean grimace and frantically wipe the wet spot away with his hand afterwards. Gabriel just laughed at him and patted his shoulder while saying, “Hope you don’t mind me dropping by. I got so bored by myself at home since Katie is out with some girlfriends and so is Heidi, and Mark is college, so it was just little me all by myself and it made me feel so lonely.” He put on an act, sniffing pathetically and wiped away imaginary tears while Dean stared back at him.  
  
“Uh, well, we weren’t expecting you, but I guess you’re not gonna go away even if I told you to.”  
  
Gabriel barked out a laugh, pushing past Dean who closed the front door behind them. “You know me too well, Dean-o!” he grinned, winking at him.  
  
Castiel blinked in surprise when he went over and saw Gabriel enter the living room. “Gabriel?”  
  
“Cassie!” Gabriel exclaimed, immediately pulling his little brother into a hug. He grinned at Cas after he pulled back and turned to look at the others. “Wow, almost full house today.”  
  
“Hey, uncle Gabe,” Isaac grinned, shooting up from the couch to go over and hug his uncle.  
  
“Hey, kiddo,” Gabe smiled, pulling back from their hug after a few seconds. “Where are all the girls? Natalie is the only girl in this house right now. Well, unless you count Cassie and Noah who are kind of half girls, and then there’s the baby in Natalie's tummy which is also a girl, and Bella is also female, but besides that…”  
  
“They were busy and couldn’t come,” Castiel explained, rolling his eyes at Gabriel’s long babble.  
  
“Really?” Gabriel looked at Isaac then and rose an eyebrow at him. “I rarely see you without your other half. What’s Lily up to since she has abandoned us today?”  
  
Isaac grimaced a bit. “She’s with Tony this weekend… They’ve been acting kind of gross lately. Well, more gross than usual, that is. Not exactly sure what’s going on… Maybe it’s because their anniversary is coming up soon. That always makes girls act kinda giggly and weird.”  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Castiel cut in with a scowl, sitting down on one of the chairs and Dean sat down on the other one.  
  
Grinning, Gabriel made his way over to sit down on the couch. He seated himself next to Noah, and Jayden sat between Noah and Adrian who was sitting on the other side of the couch. Gabriel grinned between Noah and Jayden. “Aww, you’re still together, and you’re even holding hands and touching wings while you’re sitting here.”  
  
Noah glanced down at where his and Jayden’s hands were joined on the alpha’s thigh. Jayden’s tail was snaked behind their bodies, along Noah’s lower back with the spiked end resting next to Noah’s other thigh, so that the tail was kind of wrapped around him as he sat there. His feathers had contact with it, and whenever the tail moved Noah could feel it in his feathers.  
  
“Yeah, they are kinda cute together,” Natalie said, a small chuckle in her voice. Noah blushed at that.  
  
“Hey, you took my seat!” Isaac complained at Gabriel who just smirked and otherwise ignored his complaint.  
  
They talked a bit, and Isaac went over to sit next to Natalie on the other side of the couch now that Gabriel had snatched his seat. They chatted about random stuff from their lives, and Gabriel tried to get to know Jayden a little better since they had only met once before.  
  
Adrian suddenly turned to look at Jayden with a curious frown. “So, do you practice any sports besides playing football before and now going swimming with Noah? You seem to be in good shape.”  
  
Jayden blinked before replying. “Um, I go to the gym almost every day, and sometimes take a run around the neighborhood in the evening. I used to practice some martial arts when I was younger but I couldn’t keep doing that after my car accident. I still remember some of the stuff I was taught though; it comes in handy sometimes.”  
  
Noah blinked at him. He hadn’t known about him practicing martial arts once, but Jayden had told him about staying in shape at the gym and with running.  
  
“Oh, Adrian did martial arts too!” Isaac said. “But now he’s a tamed animal.” He laughed when Adrian glared over at him, and Natalie snickered from her seat between them.  
  
Adrian turned to look at Jayden then to explain. “I used to practice taekwondo. Got the black belt, but I don’t practice it anymore now. I kinda stopped practicing it after I started attending the military academy.”  
  
“Lazy,” Gabriel coughed out, making Isaac snicker. They both laughed when Adrian glared at them both.  
  
Dean snorted. “I think Adrian is a lot more active than both of you combined.”  
  
“Hey! Do you know how exhausting concerts are? Well, I don’t have them that much anymore, but still…” Gabriel said.  
  
“And walking to and from class is exhausting too!” Isaac argued. “As is getting out of bed in the mornings, writing stupid exam papers, and having parties until 7am. I’m very active.”  
  
Dean laughed, shaking his head helplessly, and Castiel groaned at Isaac’s definition of being active.  
  
Natalie snickered at them before looking at Adrian. “It’s a pity you don’t practice it anymore.” She reached out and put a hand on Adrian’s arm, a warm smile on her lips as she looked at him.  
  
“When would I have time for it?” Adrian asked with a little smile of his own. “And yeah, it’s a pity… But I don’t think I would suck if I had to fight with someone.”  
  
A brilliant idea just popped into Gabriel’s mind then. “Oh, I got it! Why don’t you and Jayden here just challenge each other for a little match, then? To see who’s most rusty. It could be fun.” He winked at them with a smirk.  
  
“Gabriel, are you trying to make them fight with each other?” Castiel asked, outraged but what he just heard his brother say.  
  
“For _fun,_ Cas! They don’t have to punch each other or anything.” Gabriel rolled his eyes at how Castiel always thought the worst of what he said.  
  
Isaac frowned, glancing between them. “Who the hell would we root for?”  
  
Adrian and Jayden both looked at each other, taking in the idea and sizing each other up a bit. A bright smirk formed on Adrian’s lips then. “That actually sounds kinda fun. If you’re up for it?”  
  
Noah’s eyes widened. He was stunned that Adrian actually liked that idea, and he suddenly felt pretty uncomfortable with the thought of his brother and boyfriend fighting, even if it was just for fun/training.  
  
Jayden smirked back at Adrian. “Um, sure. I don’t mind it, but I think I’m a lot more rusty than you.”  
  
Adrian laughed. “I’ll go easy on you then.”  
  
“No way,” Jayden said, laughing too.  
  
There was still half an hour until dinner was ready, so there was plenty of time to wrestle around a bit. Jayden and Adrian rose from the couch to head outside into the garden, and Gabriel and Isaac both cheered in excitement. Noah still wasn’t too comfortable with the idea, but Natalie seemed pretty excited.  
  
Dean chuckled when he saw the worried frown on Castiel’s face when they stood up from their chairs to follow Jayden and Adrian outside. “Oh, c’mon, Cas. It’s just for fun, and it’s a good way for alphas to bond, you know.”  
  
“I’m not fond of violence, and Jayden is our guest. What if one of them ends up hurting themselves?” Castiel spoke, his brows still knitted together in worry. He glanced briefly over at Adrian who was being a gentleman as he helped Natalie up from the couch (Adrian would have done it but Gabe beat him to it), and Isaac and Noah were already following Adrian and Jayden outside with Bella running after them.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes fondly. “Jeez, Cas. No wonder you’re all stressed out and having nightmares lately. You worry over the tiniest things sometimes.”  
  
Castiel glared at his mate. “Well, _someone_ has to worry…” he muttered.  
  
Dean just smiled and slung his arm around Cas’ shoulder, leading him outside with Natalie and Gabriel following after them.  
  
Outside, Adrian and Jayden headed into the garden, and Adrian cast a glance up at the terrace to make sure that Natalie was alright. When his mate gave him a wink that she was okay after having sat down safely in one of the chairs, Adrian gave a relieved sigh and turned his attention back to Jayden.  
  
The others stood on the terrace, and Castiel and Natalie sat down while watching the two young alphas in the garden. It was 6:26pm so there was still a lot of light outside, and the weather was warm and humid. Dean held Bella by the collar to stop her from running into the garden and disturb the boys.  
  
Noah twitched, watching as Jayden and Adrian talked and laughed together as they got ready. He wasn’t sure who to root for – his brother or his boyfriend? He was very close to Adrian, and he didn’t want to hurt his brother’s feelings by rooting for Jayden, but on the other hand Jayden was his boyfriend and he loved him, and he kind of wanted to see Jayden succeed. Part of him was really interested in seeing what his potential future mate had to offer. It was an instinct in submissives to pick strong partners who could protect them, which was why they were often most attracted to alphas, and it was kind of exciting to see how Jayden would perform.  
  
“Still have no idea who to root for, so I’ll just root for whoever is doing best when they start,” Gabriel spoke, shrugging a bit.  
  
“Not sure who to root for either, to be honest,” Dean said. He was most inclined to root for Adrian since he was his son, but he felt kind of rude towards Jayden if he did that.  
  
Soon the playful fight between Jayden and Adrian began, with both of them trying to dodge the other’s attacks and try flip the other to the ground. Whoever was knocked to the ground most times had lost, so both of them did whatever they could to not be forced to hit the grass with their bodies.  
  
Gabriel and Isaac both cheered as they watched the two try to trip, flip, wrestle, or otherwise knock the other to the ground.  
  
Castiel cringed every time one of them hit the grass with a loud thud and an uncomfortable ‘uff’, but he was glad that they quickly got to their feet again and seemed unharmed. Natalie of course was rooting for Adrian, who had the upper hand most of the time until Jayden seemed to get more into practice and managed to knock him over a good few times too.  
  
Noah watched the match anxiously. When Adrian knocked down Jayden and tried to keep him on the ground by holding him down forcefully, he found himself cheering out Jayden’s name. “Jayden! Knock him off and get up!” he called.  
  
Adrian was temporarily distracted when he heard his little brother rooting for his opponent, but he couldn’t say that he was surprised. His small distraction gave Jayden the opportunity to push him off by pressing his foot against his stomach, and Adrian grunted as it was him who was suddenly flipped to the ground and pinned down by Jayden. The demon’s wings were spread out in a small victory, his tail moving back and forth in slow movements to mimic his concentrated and focused mind.  
  
Adrian laughed. “My little brother is rooting for you. That actually kinda hurts.” He looked up at Jayden who was pinning him down by pressing his hands against his shoulders. He struggled to knock Jayden off but the other alpha refused to budge.  
  
A guilty but also quite proud look flickered across Jayden’s face, and his hold on Adrian loosened a bit. “Sorry about that. I’m sure he doesn’t mean it in a bad way.”  
  
“I know,” Adrian smiled. A sudden smirk crooked his lips, making Jayden frown, but the alpha demon barely had time to react before Adrian swung his wing up, using it to gather strength as he rolled them over and was on top again. He got to his feet then, a cunning smile on his face. “You made my mistake and got distracted.”  
  
Jayden groaned, knowing that Adrian was right, before getting up from the grass as well.  
  
They wiped the grass and dirt off their clothes and shook their wings to get grass out of their feathers.  
  
“Thank god you got up again! It was starting to look gay!” Isaac shouted at them from the terrace.  
  
They both laughed a bit at that before going back to business again.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Gabriel said, giving Isaac an odd look. “It’s hot when two hottie alphas lie on each other like that, isn’t it?”  
  
“Well, true,” Isaac laughed.  
  
“Hey, that’s my son you’re talking about, Gabe,” Dean chastised. He glared at his brother-in-law with a small grimace.  
  
“And my boyfriend…” Noah murmured, sending his uncle a small scowl.  
  
Gabriel barked out a laugh before going over to Noah and wrapped an around his shoulder, pulling him close. “Aww, possessive of your precious boyfriend? Don’t worry, I was just complementing his looks. I’m not interested in him, I swear,” he chuckled.  
  
Natalie laughed. “I don’t think Katie would approve if you were.”  
  
“Are you kidding me? She’d kick my ass up to Saturn if I ever cheated on her.”  
  
“And cut off your dick,” Isaac reminded him.  
  
Gabriel turned his head, smoldering at his nephew for saying that. “Now, don’t make matters worse, kiddo.” Noah couldn’t help but chuckle, but his eyes never left the match in the garden in front of them.  
  
Castiel just shook his head softly but chuckled fondly at their interaction. He cringed again when Adrian was knocked down, but was relieved when he heard his son simply laugh before getting up again.  
  
Bella kept barking, looking like she wanted to run down and join Jayden and Adrian’s play, but Dean kept her still so that she wouldn’t accidentally get hit when one of the boys was knocked down. The two alphas’ wings and tails were spread out, and Dean didn’t really want to see Bella get hit by one of them if she got too close.  
  
After another five minutes Adrian and Jayden had enough of wrestling around. Both of them were exhausted and sweaty now, and the others smiled when Adrian patted Jayden on the shoulder in approval before they headed back up the terrace together.  
  
“Who won?” Isaac eagerly asked when they returned.  
  
Jayden and Adrian and shared a look.  
  
“No idea, we lost count. It was just for fun anyway, so who cares,” Adrian chuckled.  
  
Jayden smiled, agreeing with Adrian on that, and his smile widened when Noah came over to him and seemed to be looking for potential injures on him. His shirt and jeans were pretty dirty from hitting the grass a lot, and his feathers were full of grass and dirt as well. He twitched his wings slightly, feeling the pieces of grass irritating him a bit. Adrian looked just as dirty as him so that was a relief at least.  
  
“Are you okay?” Noah asked, looking up at him. He tried not to pay too much attention to how intriguing it looked when Jayden panted and how his chest rose, or how his shirt had a few stains of sweat on it.  
  
“I’m fine. Just kinda sore,” Jayden chuckled, brushing his tail against Noah’s leg lovingly.  
  
“Same here. Thanks for asking, Noah,” Adrian said sarcastically. He grinned when Noah suddenly looked guilty about not having asked Adrian as well about how he was, but Adrian wasn’t mad.  
  
“Sorry, I…” Noah started.  
  
“It’s okay,” Adrian said, giving his little brother a reassuring smile before going over to Natalie who was still sitting in the chair. Natalie shifted a bit and smiled when he came over, but grunted when her movement caused her back to hurt. Adrian gave her sympathetic smile and gently grabbed her hand.  
  
Castiel sighed and stood up. “Well, I hope you two alphas had fun being ‘manly’. I will go check on the food now.” He headed inside, rolling his eyes when Gabriel immediately followed after him. He still hated when Gabriel had something to say about his way of cooking.  
  
Adrian chuckled. “It wasn’t just ‘being manly’, papa, it was for fun,” he told Castiel as the angel headed inside.  
  
“I better go help him before he kills Gabriel,” Dean chuckled, heading inside as well. He let go of Bella so that she could run down into the garden and do her business before it was time to head back inside.  
  
Noah blushed shyly when Jayden smiled down at him, and Isaac started making mocking puking noises next to them. The beta quickly stopped and laughed at Noah’s smoldering before going inside as well.  
  
“You can borrow one of my old shirts, if you want. Yours is pretty dirty and sweaty now,” Adrian told Jayden.  
  
“Yeah, thanks. That would be nice,” Jayden smiled, still standing in front of Noah with his tail wrapped around the submissive’s leg. “And thanks for the fight. You’re pretty good, but since you got the black belt once I guess it’s not that surprising.”  
  
Adrian grinned, his tail flicking a bit behind him. “You weren’t bad either. I’m glad my little brother has found someone who’s strong and who can protect him.” He looked at Noah with a fond smile when the submissive blushed like mad and leaned into Jayden a bit.  
  
Natalie smiled. “So you _do_ like Jayden after all. When you first heard about Jayden you were so skeptic of him and were afraid he was going to harm Noah. I was quite fed up with listening to your worried monologue about that at one point.”  
  
Adrian blushed a bit awkwardly at that. “Well, I’m a big brother; I have to be protective…” He glanced over at Jayden. “No offense.”  
  
Jayden grinned. “None taken.”  
  
Noah just kept blushing, but he was glad that his brother and his boyfriend got along so well now.  
  
Adrian helped Natalie up from the chair, making sure her back and her stomach were alright. They headed inside together, and Adrian went upstairs afterwards to find some fresh shirts for himself and for Jayden.  
  

 

***

  
  
They all had dinner together, listening to Gabriel tell some funny stories from his latest concert and about how he pulled a prank on Katie where he had woken her up by sucking her hair into the vacuum cleaner (as revenge for telling him he was lazy for never cleaning). Castiel was somewhat embarrassed that Jayden had to find out how completely shameless Gabriel was, but Jayden thought it was pretty fun.  
  
After eating and doing the dishes, Castiel went outside for a bit to catch a little break. It was pretty warm inside the house and he needed some fresh air.  
  
It almost completely dark by now, and Castiel wrapped his wings around himself and stood outside on the terrace, staring up at the cloudless sky and listening to the birds tweeting as the small creatures prepared to sleep in their nests. He closed his eyes, breathing in the warm but more cooler air now through his nose and exhaled deeply afterwards.  
  
The sound of the terrace door opening made Castiel turn around, and he was surprised to see Gabriel come outside to him. His brother closed the door before walking over to stand next to him, a cocky smile on his face.  
  
“Hiya, Cassie. Whatcha doing out here all by yourself?” Gabe asked, moving closer to Cas so that their wings were touching.  
  
“Nothing. I just needed some fresh air,” Castiel replied, blinking in bewilderment at Gabriel before looking into the garden.  
  
Gabriel watched his profile for a moment. “Dean tells me you’ve been having bad dreams lately. About Michael and Lucifer.”  
  
Castiel’s eyes widened, surprised that Dean had told Gabriel about it, and turned his head to stare into Gabriel’s golden eyes. They were more or less the same height, but Castiel had always been scrawnier than his brother because he was a submissive. He stared into his brother’s face which didn’t reveal any emotions except for a bit of worry, before averting his eyes a bit. “It’s nothing,” he murmured, wrapping his wings tighter around himself. “You do not need to worry about me.”  
  
“Usually when you say that, I have all the reasons in the world to worry about you, baby brother.”  
  
Castiel wrinkled his nose a bit at the pet name but didn’t speak.  
  
Gabriel sighed before slinging an arm around Castiel’s shoulders, pulling him a bit closer. “There’s no shame in having bad dreams, Cassie. Heck, do you think that _I_ never have bad dreams about our crazy as fuck brother and that psycho asshole that wanted a piece of your ass? He _did_ try to kill me, in case you forgot.”  
  
“I know. I’m sorry…”  
  
Gabriel laughed a bit. “It’s not your fault, Cassie,” he said, squeezing his shoulder. “So… Do you wanna talk about those awful dreams of yours?”  
  
Castiel was both surprised and happy that Gabriel was offering him to talk to about it. His brother had never been one to talk much about feelings and stuff like that, but when they were younger he had sometimes listened to Castiel’s problems and comforted him when he was sad. He kind of missed that.  
  
Castiel sighed and leaned a bit into his brother before beginning to share his dreams with him. He told him about how he sometimes dreamed that Michael showed up at his house and dragged him back ‘home’, keeping him locked up in their old house because he had been ‘bad’. Michael used to lock him inside his room or in the basement when Castiel had done something that he didn’t approve of, and a few times he had been locked in there for a whole night. There were also dreams in which Lucifer showed up to hurt Dean, Gabriel, and his children, and those were the worst nightmares. Seeing his family get hurt left him terrified after he woke up, and he had to snuggle up against Dean’s sleeping body to calm down again.  
  
He hadn’t had those kind of nightmares for years, so it was frustrating that they were beginning to show up again. It made him lose sleep since he was scared of having another dream about it when he closed his eyes.  
  
Gabriel listened to what Castiel told him, making a few comments every now and then but was actually being quite understanding for once. Castiel appreciated that, because it was otherwise typical for his brother not to take things seriously.  
  
When Castiel was done telling him about his dreams, Gabriel said, “Those dreams are somewhat similar to mine, but I haven’t had them in years now. Don’t let ghosts of the past ruin your mood, Cassie. Michael and Lucifer were both big bags of dicks, but they’re dead now. No one is going to hurt your family. And you have a beautiful family! Five kids, a grandkid and two more on the way, and a hottie mate! Plus a pretty nice dog. What more could you ask for?”  
  
“I know. I’m not ungrateful for what I have – I have a happy life now, but it wasn’t always like that… And you know that better than anyone.”  
  
Although Michael hadn’t been violent or physically abusive, he had been very controlling of their lives. He wanted to control how they dressed, who their friends were, and even who their mates should be. Nothing was allowed without asking him for permission first, and disobedience was punished by not being allowed to eat dinner, getting locked up, or losing other privileges. If they didn’t get good grades they were punished too. He had been obsessed with making sure that Castiel stayed a virgin since Lucifer was going to pay him a lot of money for mating with Cas when he turned 18, but luckily Castiel had managed to escape along with Gabriel and had moved, far, far away. His college had been paid by a wealthy distant aunt who had known nothing about the things that Michael had put them through, but she had died shortly after he finished college.  
  
“True about that. But you shouldn’t have these dreams, Cassie… You’re making Dean-o worry about you,” Gabriel spoke.  
  
“I know,” Castiel murmured, head hanging low. He had been worried and somewhat stressed out lately because of all the racists this year, and he was constantly worried that someone would hurt him or Dean, or one of their children. Since his children had moved out Castiel felt more helpless when it came to keeping them safe – they were on their own now and out of his and Dean’s protective reach. He knew it was likely all those negative emotions of worry that had triggers his nightmares.  
  
“And don’t worry about your kids. Adrian kicks ass, Eden knows how to defend herself as well, and the twins will be fine too. And Noah’s got a hot alpha to save his ass if it needs saving – which it already did once.”  
  
“Please don’t remind me… You have no idea how scared I was when I heard about Noah being in the hospital after Max had attacked him…” Castiel said, shivering at the memory of Dean calling him to tell him that the hospital had called.  
  
“I can imagine it,” Gabriel argued.  
  
Gabriel was about to say something else when the terrace door behind them opened, and they turned to see Adrian looking between them with a worried frown. “Is everything alright out here? I kinda saw papa looking pretty sad when I looked outside.”  
  
“I’m alright, Adrian. Just some silly things from the past,” Castiel told his son, giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
Adrian didn’t look entirely convinced about Castiel being alright though.  
  
Gabriel pulled his arm away from Cas before slapping his hand down firmly on the smaller angel’s shoulder, making Castiel flinch in surprise. “Now, enough girl talk. Let’s head back inside and have some fun,” he grinned.  
  
Adrian looked between them before going back in, and Castiel turned to head inside as well. Gabriel stopped him, though, and Castiel raised his head to look at his brother’s worried face.  
  
“Seriously, Cassie. Don’t let it get to you. I hate seeing my little brother hurt and worried, so don’t you dare do this to me. If anything’s wrong and if this goes on, let me know and I’ll be there to cheer you up. I’ll make those fucking nightmares go away.” There was a low, determined growl in Gabriel’s voice as he spoke.  
  
Castiel smiled. “Thank you, Gabriel. I’m sorry for worrying you.”  
  
Gabriel just grinned and patted Cas’ shoulder. “Now, no more girl talk. Let’s go in and annoy the hell out of Dean!” he cheered, striding up to the door with eager and went inside. Castiel laughed and followed after him.  
  
Everyone was sitting on the couch, fully engaged in some chat about how all members of the Pure Bloods group had been caught now, but that many racists hadn’t stopped their activities and were still hating on angel/demon couples and hybrids.  
  
Dean looked up when he saw Castiel and Gabriel enter the room again, and he immediately rose from his chair and went over to Cas. “Hey, how are you doing?” he asked quietly, placing his hands on his mate’s hips and wrapped his tail around his leg for reassurance. He knew that he and Gabriel had been talking about Castiel’s nightmares and about Michael and Lucifer outside. It didn’t take a genius to guess that.  
  
“I’m fine. Gabriel and I had a nice talk,” Castiel replied, giving Dean a small smile and leaned into his touch.  
  
Adrian looked over at him from the couch, his eyebrows knitted together in worry. “Was it something about Michael and that Lucifer guy?” he asked cautiously. The names caught Noah’s attention, and he immediately looked over at his papa in worry, as did Isaac. They had heard stories about Michael and Lucifer but it was a while ago that they had been mentioned. Natalie had heard a tiny bit about it from Adrian, so she wasn’t completely lost, but Jayden had no idea what they were talking about and sat there with a confused frown.  
  
Castiel’s wings drooped a bit behind him and he lowered his head a bit. “Yes. I have just been having bad dreams about them lately.”  
  
“Michael was your brother, right…?” Natalie asked cautiously, not remembering Adrian’s explanation in detail. Bella was sitting next to her on the floor, and she and Adrian absently petted her every now and then while talking and looking at the others.  
  
“Yeah, he was,” Gabriel cut in to save Castiel from having to talk about it. “He was one big ass-clown that wanted to control our lives down to the tiniest detail. That dude had serious issues and he was a scary motherfucker. If anyone fucked with him they’d get beaten up by his small gang, which is one of the reasons why Cassie survived high school.” He glanced over at where Dean’s hands were tightening on Castiel’s hips. “And Lucifer was one of his fucked up buddies who wanted to ‘buy’ Cas and had some obsession about Cas becoming his mate. He also almost killed both me and Dean once, and wanted to rip Eden from Cassie’s stomach when he was pregnant with her. Really fucking nice guy he was,” he growled, sarcasm evident in his voice.  
  
Jayden’s eyes widened. “Wow. That sounds pretty fucked up… Sorry to hear about it,” he said, looking over at Castiel. Natalie nodded in agreement.  
  
“But isn’t he dead now?” Noah asked, blinking up at Gabriel who was standing somewhat behind Castiel.  
  
“Yeah, the bastard got executed, and Michael drove his drunk ass to death. Both got what they deserved,” Gabriel snorted.  
  
“Kinda glad I didn’t get to meet them,” Isaac murmured.  
  
“Me too,” Adrian spoke, growling a bit since he hated hearing about his papa’s tough life before he met Dean. It made him angry at Michael and Lucifer, even though he had never met them.  
  
“And thank god that dick bag never got to hurt you or Eden,” Dean said, a growl in his voice, and pulled Castiel a little closer.  
  
“Me too,” Castiel said in a quiet voice.  
  
Noah blinked over at Castiel. ”You were pregnant with Eden at that time?” he asked. He couldn’t remember all the details.  
  
“Yes, seven months in,” Castiel replied, smiling absently when he thought back to his first pregnancy and how excited he and Dean had been. “But she made it through all my stress.”  
  
“She’s always been tough,” Dean grinned.  
  
“And can we please talk about something more cheerful now?” Castiel murmured, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
“I totally agree with that!” Isaac exclaimed.  
  
Gabriel clapped his hands together with a loud smack, startling everyone except for Isaac who wasn’t easily startled by anything that Gabriel did. “So! Who wants some ice cream?” he asked, grinning around at everyone. Bella got up after the loud noise that Gabriel had made, shook her fur, and went over to sit beside Dean now.  
  
“Dude, are you seriously offering everyone ice creams in a house where you yourself are a _guest?_ ” Dean asked, looking at Gabe as if he was mad.  
  
“Sure, why not? None of you are offering it, and everyone’s faces are screaming _‘Ice cream! Ice cream!’_ at you, so I had to say something.”  
  
Natalie laughed at that. “I could use some ice cream,” she grinned, patting her swollen belly.  
  
Adrian sighed. “You’ve been eating too much ice cream lately…”  
  
“So what? Your baby demands it,” she growled at him, giving Adrian a small slap on the thigh.  
  
Jayden snickered at that and Noah smiled.  
  
Castiel chuckled and slowly pulled away from Dean. “Alright, I will find some ice cream for us to eat. Does everyone like vanilla and chocolate?”  
  
“Hell yeah!” Isaac cheered, jumping up in excitement.  
  
The others laughed but nodded their heads at Castiel’s question, and the angel made his way over to the freezer to collect the ice cream. He felt better now after his little talk with Gabriel. It was nice that his brother had listened to him, and it was good to talk to him about it since Gabriel was the only one that truly understood what he had been through before. It made him feel so much lighter after having shared his problem with his brother, and he dwelled in the happy family time for the rest of the evening.  


 

***

  
  
At 11:30pm Noah and Jayden headed up to Noah’s room, about to go to bed. Everyone else had gone to bed as well, but Adrian was arguing with Isaac and Gabriel outside in the upstairs hallway because they had thrown a filled water balloon at him after he exited the bathroom, and he was not happy about that.  
  
Jayden laughed about it all the way into Noah’s room. “I think I better be careful around Isaac and your uncle.”  
  
Noah closed the door, but he didn’t lock it yet since he still had to use the bathroom. Natalie was occupying the upstairs bathroom at the moment where Noah had his toothbrush, so he had to wait. “Yeah, and certainly don’t make them angry because then you will definitely regret it,” he chuckled.  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jayden chuckled back. He looked at Noah for a few moments before saying, “I didn’t know that Castiel has had it that tough. I’m sorry to hear about it.”  
  
“I often don’t really think about it because he’s always so cheerful and nice,” Noah murmured. “And he has never really spoken that much about it to me. Last time was a few years ago.”  
  
“Well, sometimes it’s easier not to talk about it. Maybe he’s put most of it behind him.”  
  
“I think so, yeah…” Noah said. He heard Natalie’s voice outside in the hallway, indicating that she was finished in the bathroom now. “I’ll go brush my teeth in the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Okay. And can I quickly look up something on your computer? Since it’s plugged in and everything, and mine is still in my bag,” Jayden said, pointing at Noah’s laptop which was on the desk. Noah had taken his laptop upstairs just after dinner to look up something on the school’s intranet. The laptop was still on although it was in slumber mode now.  
  
“Sure, I don’t mind,” Noah smiled.  
  
“Thanks,” Jayden replied, smiling back. Noah exited the room and closed the door, and Jayden sat down to use Noah’s laptop. He needed to check his email, which he couldn’t do on his phone at the moment since the program had crashed for some reason.  
  
After seven minutes Noah returned to the room, and this time he locked the door after he closed it. He walked around the mattress that was already on the floor for Jayden to use, and glanced over at his boyfriend who was typing something on his laptop.  
  
“Your laptop is making quite a lot noise…” Jayden noted, frowning as he tried to figure out why. “I think you forgot to take out a disk from it…”  
  
“Oh. Just take it out then. I don’t even remember what movie it was,” Noah said while he started pulling on bed sheets on the blanket and pillow that Jayden was going to use tonight. He had forgotten to do that earlier and so he decided to do it now before they lay down to sleep.  
  
Jayden did so, opening the disk drive and took out the movie. When he curiously looked at the image and title on the disk to see what movie it was, his eyes went completely wide in shock.  
  
Noah blinked at Jayden when the alpha got his feet and turned around to face him while holding the disk out to him.  
  
“Um, here’s your movie,” Jayden said, looking like he was trying to hold back a snicker, and his cheeks were kind of flushed.  
  
Noah blinked at him in confusion, not understanding what was wrong, until he finally took the movie from Jayden’s hand and noticed what it was. His eyes went wide like saucers when he saw that the movie that had been in his laptop was the porn movie that Isaac had given him for his birthday. He had watched it a few nights ago in his bed and had fallen sleep soon afterwards, completely forgetting to take it out.  
  
Noah’s face flushed bright red and he panicked. “Oh my god, I had totally forgotten about it! I’m so sorry!” he stuttered. He immediately began looking for the casing to put the disk into it, and he ran around his room to find it since he couldn’t remember where he had put it.  
  
Jayden laughed. “No problem. But you should probably take it out next time, since you’re bringing that laptop to school, after all.”  
  
That made Noah blush even harder, and when he found the casing (which had very explicit images on it which made Noah blush even more, especially when Jayden caught a glimpse too) in one of his drawers he hastily and clumsily put the movie inside before hiding it away in the very bottom of that drawer. He turned to face Jayden again, still completely mortified and embarrassed. “I’m so sorry! Please don’t think that I’m preferring such dirty movies over being with you, because it’s not like that! I was just watching it to, um, to…”  
  
Jayden laughed again, slowly stepping into Noah’s personal space and placed a kind hand on the submissive’s cheek. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not thinking that.”  
  
Noah couldn’t help the relieved sigh that escaped him.  
  
“And you’re not the only one that watches dirty movies. I watch them kinda often, though I’m not addicted to them or anything. It’s normal to watch them, so don’t be ashamed.” Jayden ran his thumb soothingly across Noah’s cheek while smiling down at him.  
  
Noah swallowed, trying not to get any too explicit images in his mind when he thought about how Jayden would pleasure himself while watching those kind of movies. Would he think of Noah like Noah would be thinking of him while bringing himself to climax? The thought sent a thrill of arousal through his body and he suppressed a shudder.  
  
“Good. I just don’t want you to think that I don’t want to be with you physically, because I do,” Noah said, staring into Jayden’s shirt (which he had borrowed from Adrian earlier) before glancing up into his blue/grey eyes. “I’m sorry it takes me a while to be ready, but I don’t think it’ll be that much longer. I feel quite comfortable going a step further with you soon. But not tonight, though…”  
  
Jayden smiled, his tail curling excitedly next to his leg before it wrapped itself around Noah’s. “Okay. Just let me know when you feel ready. And don’t ever say you’re sorry for making me wait, because you shouldn’t be. It’s no fun if it’s rushed.”  
  
Noah was grateful that Jayden was being understanding and didn’t try to push or pressure him into anything. He smirked softly at the alpha then, feeling a bit impish. “I’ll be sure to let you know, Connor.”  
  
Jayden’s eyes went wide for a second before he groaned loudly, pulling away from Noah. “Why are you calling me that? Jeez, you’re like my mother.” He rolled his eyes and twitched his wings in annoyance.  
  
Noah laughed. “But I like that name,” he insisted. “And you look so funny when you get annoyed whenever someone calls you ‘Connor’. It’s kind of cute.”  
  
Jayden scowled at him in the darkest way possible, even though it wasn’t really that intimidating. “I’m an _alpha;_ I’m not _cute._ ”  
  
Noah laughed louder. “Yeah, you are.” He yelped when Jayden suddenly pushed him backwards and then (gently) knocked him down so that he was lying on his back on Jayden’s mattress. Noah laugher harder when the alpha tickled him while lying on top of him now, and he screamed and kicked to get free. “I’m not going to take my words back!” he said in between laughter.  
  
“You sure about that?” Jayden grinned, continuing to tickle him. He was lying on top of Noah to keep him down, immediately softening his feathers when the submissive’s hands got too close to them. He didn’t want to accidentally let him cut himself.  
  
“Yes, I’m sure!” Noah laughed out, trying to kick Jayden off but the alpha wouldn’t budge. Tears were running from his eyes now from laughing, and his heart was hammering in his chest. Although being tickled was really annoying, he was having a lot of fun at the moment, and Jayden seemed to think it was fun too. He suddenly remembered that Laura had said that Jayden was ticklish under his arms, so when he got the opportunity he squeezed his hands in under the alpha’s armpits and tickled him there.  
  
Jayden pulled back with an unmanly yelp, and Noah laughed again. The alpha glared at him playfully. “Sneaky,” he chuckled.  
  
Noah chuckled back, still lying on his back with bent knees while Jayden was sitting up now. He blushed when he saw the alpha look him up and down and stare at his spread-out wings. He slowly reached up, grasping Jayden by the shirt, and shyly pulled him down for a kiss. Jayden’s body covered his own again but without pressing that much into him, and their lips met in a deep, slow kiss. Noah cupped Jayden’s face, humming as they kissed and their tongues danced. He loved how Jayden’s body was hovering over his own, and his legs were spread so that Jayden was between them, but without them really touching. He felt so open towards Jayden, like he was able to all of himself with him, and he had never felt that way with another person outside his family before. Happiness and content filled his body, and he almost couldn’t pull away from Jayden’s lips and the wonderful taste and smell of him.  
  
Jayden’s hands moved up to carefully grasp at Noah’s feathers, swallowing the soft moan coming from Noah at the touch. He kept the touches light and affectionate, and enjoyed the feel of Noah’s feathers against his skin.  
  
It was when Jayden’s half-hard erection poked against Noah’s thigh that the alpha pulled away from the kiss abruptly. He blushed and averted Noah’s eyes. “Sorry…”  
  
Noah blushed too, realizing that their kiss had gotten more heated than intended. He was slightly aroused as well, especially after Jayden touched his wings. “It’s okay,” he said softly.  
  
Jayden pulled away and sat back on his knees, still blushing awkwardly.  
  
They were both startled out of their minds when they heard Isaac’s voice on the other side of the door.  
  
“Are you guys fucking in there? ‘Cause I swear I heard some loud noises coming from Noah earlier.”  
  
Both of them blushed furiously, and Noah immediately got up from Jayden’s mattress. He went over to open the door, startling Isaac a bit who took a small step back to look at him. “No, and stop listening at my door!” Noah snapped at him, his cheeks bright pink now.  
  
“I wasn’t listening at your door. I heard the noise from down the corridor,” Isaac replied, chuckling.  
  
“Well, mind your own business then,” Noah muttered, scowling at his brother in embarrassment.  
  
“My life would be boring if I only ever minded my own business,” Isaac smirked, giving him a wink.  
  
Noah groaned before shutting the door, saying a quick good night to Isaac who just laughed at him.  
  
Jayden was watching him with an amused smile when Noah turned to face him again.  
  
“Um, let’s go to sleep?” Noah suggested.  
  
“Yeah, sounds good,” Jayden grinned.  
  
They began stripping out of their clothes, and Jayden politely turned his back to Noah when the submissive changed his clothes. Noah put on a sleeve-less pajama top and thin pajama shorts, and he sent Jayden a wary glare when the alpha seemed a little amused by it, especially since there was a picture of Snoopy on the pajama top.  
  
“What? It’s comfortable to sleep in, even though it’s childish,” Noah argued, still glaring at him.  
  
“I’m not making fun of you,” Jayden chuckled. “My mom also wears Snoopy pajamas sometimes, so you don’t really get too old for it. And I think that the pajama really suits you. It’s cute.”  
  
Noah blushed and slipped into his bed, pulling the covers over him. He watched as Jayden smiled before stripping out of his own clothes, and he stared almost shamelessly at the alpha’s naked torso and his softened wings. The feathers were ruffled from the playful fight with Adrian earlier and still had a bit of grass in them, but at least Adrian had borrowed Jayden one of his shirts so that he wouldn’t feel too dirty or sweaty.  
  
Jayden stripped down to his boxers, which weren’t very revealing, and slipped under the covers as well. He rolled over on his side and glanced up at Noah when he felt his boyfriend watching him. “What?” he asked, slightly amused. He was going to sleep only in his boxers because of the heat, though the fan on Noah’s ceiling helped make the temperature in the room more bearable.  
  
“Nothing,” Noah said, still staring at him. “Just… I love you,” he said, blushing awkwardly since he hadn’t said that since the incident at the hospital a few weeks ago.  
  
Jayden blinked at him in bewilderment before grinning widely. He got up on all fours and went over so that his face was right in front of Noah’s as the submissive lay in his bed. He leaned in and placed a soft, loving kiss on Noah’s mouth, letting it deepen a bit before pulling back. He stared into Noah’s eyes with an adoring smile. “I love you too.” His wings and his tail flared behind him as he said the words, and Noah grinned.  
  
They lay back down and Noah turned off the lights after they said good night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter that was a little difficult to write, and it turned out insanely long XD; The little fight scene with Dean and Cas was really hard to get right and I still don’t entirely like it, but it’ll have to do… Cas is just having a lot on his mind lately. And I’m sorry that I’ve been updating a little slower – I just haven’t been that fast at writing lately and my beta is busy, so it takes a few days to finish a chapter. I’ll always try to update at least once a week :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage sexual content in this chapter.

**June – July 2042 (Castiel is 52 (almost 53), Dean is 54, Eden is 28 (almost 29), Adrian is 25, the twins are 21, Noah is 16, Jayden is 17 (almost 18) years old).**  
  
It was the end of June, on the last day before the school’s summer holidays started.  
  
Dean was fast asleep in the bed, snoring softly while having a vivid and very nice dream. He was suddenly brought out of his sleep when he heard and felt Castiel wake up with a loud, panicked gasp, and shoot up into a sitting position.  
  
Dean immediately turned around, careful not to hit Cas with his wing as he rolled over, and stared at his mate in worry. The angel was panting a bit before slowly lying down again. “Cas? You okay?” he asked, voice still hoarse from sleep.  
  
Castiel groaned, rolling over on his side and snuggled up to Dean who opened his arms to embrace him. The angel settled himself against Dean’s naked body and rested his head under the demon’s chin, his body trembling just slightly.  
  
“I’m alright. Just had a bad dream,” the angel murmured, sighing when he felt Dean’s wing wrap around them.  
  
“I thought you were doing better?” Dean frowned, stroking his mate’s feathers and his hair to soothe him. “Did you dream of Michael and Lucifer again?”  
  
“I think so… I don’t remember it that well, thank god,” Castiel murmured, leaning closer into Dean’s body and shivered lightly. He hadn’t had a bad dream since his talk with Gabriel last week, and he almost assumed that the dreams were over now. But apparently not.  
  
Dean shushed him gently and continued to run soothing hands through Cas’ feathers and his hair. “Maybe we need to do something fun together. Get a bit away from the daily life and stop worrying about daily things. It might do you good.”  
  
Castiel hummed, closing his eyes. “Maybe. I like the idea. But right now I just want you to hold me.”  
  
“I am holding you, Cas. And I’m not gonna let you go.” Dean closed his eyes as well, planting a soft kiss on top of the angel’s head and curled his tail around Cas’ leg while lying as close to him as physically possible in their position. He let out a soft sigh when his dick came into contact with Cas’ hip, and he could feel the angel’s member against him as well. Neither of them were hard or aroused. It was just the two of them lying naked together for comfort and to be close.  
  
They slowly fell asleep again, and Dean could feel through their bond that Cas was no longer feeling scared. The angel was content and safe, and that made Dean happy.  
  
  


***

  
  
Noah was relieved that it was the last day of school before the summer holidays. He couldn’t wait to have holidays and not go to school again until mid-August. He and Jayden were still going to be seeing each other, of course, and he was going to make appointments with Abby and Christie as well. What was also exciting about the holidays was that his siblings would most likely come over and stay at the house for even longer, plus Natalie and Eden would be having their babies soon. Noah was very excited for them, and he couldn’t wait to see his two little nieces.  
  
Life at school was more of a relief now that Max was gone, but there were other bullies than him. Noah was constantly on guard, and since the incident with Max he was too scared to be anywhere at school by himself. Jayden seemed reluctant to let him out of his sight, and he insisted that Noah shouldn’t be in a place where he couldn’t call for help. Noah didn’t object with that. Their relationship was still not official and only a few people knew about it, but a lot of people had assumed for a while that they had something going on with each other.  
  
Noah, Jayden, and Christie were headed to their biology class, and none of them were looking forward to be around Mr. Allen again. Today they would be getting their biology essays on the immune system back, which had they handed in last week. Noah was a little nervous. He knew that he had written a pretty good paper – he had researched properly, explained things in the way Mr. Allen had said they should do, and he had used the proper terms – but he wasn’t sure how Mr. Allen not liking him would influence his grade.  
  
“I’m gonna go sit with Sally again, so you two can just sit together today,” Christie told Noah and Jayden after they entered the classroom. She winked at them with a smile before going over to Sally who smiled when she sat down next to her.  
  
Noah and Jayden looked at each other.  
  
“You don’t mind keeping me company during class, do you?” Jayden asked, smirking a bit since he knew Noah wouldn’t object.  
  
“If you don’t fart…” Noah murmured, glancing up at Jayden while his lip twitched into a teasing smirk.  
  
Jayden was kinda startled by that answer but he laughed out loud at it. “I’ll do my best not to,” he chuckled, making his way over to an available table and sat down. Noah chuckled too and sat down next to him, ignoring their classmates staring at them. Jayden glanced briefly in the direction of some of the jocks in the classroom and they narrowed their eyes at each other before Jayden turned his attention to the teacher when Mr. Allen finally arrived.  
  
Mr. Allen began handing them back their papers, and Noah waited impatiently to get his results. The ones that had already gotten theirs had mixed reactions; some cheered since they had done better than expected, and others groaned or sighed in frustration because they had been given a bad grade. Christie seemed to be somewhat pleased with her feedback, Noah could tell.  
  
“And Noah Winchester,” Mr. Allen sneered when he reached Noah’s essay, going over to Noah’s seat and dropped the paper before him with disinterest. He gave Jayden his paper too, glaring between them both briefly before handing out the rest.  
  
Noah immediately flipped to the last page of the 7-pages long essay, and his stomach dropped in shock when he saw that Mr. Allen had given him a 0. There was no way that was possible. Noah had followed all the rules when handing in his essay, and he had even handed it in a day early. There was a note next to 0 saying _‘Be glad I don’t have you expelled just yet for plagiarism.’_ Noah couldn’t believe it. He had _not_ stolen this essay from someone else – he had spent over five hours writing it – so how could Mr. Allen accuse him of plagiarism?  
  
Jayden peeked over at his results when he noticed Noah sitting frozen and shocked in his seat, and his eyes widened when he saw the 0. “ _What?_ How’s that possible? You never get anything below 60 in biology.”  
  
“I-I don’t know…” Noah said, still in shock over it. He looked over at Jayden’s paper and saw that he had gotten a score of 63, which was like a D minus. Noah’s grade was the worst grade ever – he had completely and utterly _failed._  
  
Mr. Allen spoke out loud then. “If any of you have any problems with your grade, talk to me afterwards ‘cause I’ll be teaching now. Got it?” He rolled his eyes when the whole class was chattering, talking about their results with each other. He slammed his bag down on the table hard, making the class shut up, before proceeding with teaching.  
  
Noah waited impatiently for class to end. There was a tight feeling of dread, confusion, and frustration in his chest. It wasn’t good to fail so badly, even though he knew he probably wouldn’t fail the class with the 0 he had gotten because they had had a different teacher until January where the teacher had gotten sick and had quit, so they had only had Mr. Allen since February. Before that Noah had gotten good grades (mostly As and one or two Bs), but Mr. Allen had pretty much only given him Ds and a single C.  
  
Jayden kept sending him worried looks when he sensed how much it bothered Noah. He didn’t understand how Noah could have gotten a 0 either, so he was instinctively pissed at Mr. Allen. The teacher must have done it out of spite for Noah, he figured.  
  
During class Noah happened to look in Robert’s direction. Robert was a beta angel who tended to shove him both in class and in the corridors, and Noah got a little concerned when he saw the beta sending him an unfriendly smirk that he couldn’t quite interpret.  
  
When class finally ended, Noah packed his stuff and waited impatiently for three other students to finish talking with the teacher first. Jayden waited with him, and Christie was shocked when she heard that Noah had gotten a 0. They waited together, impatient to hear what Mr. Allen would have to say.  
  
When their classmates had left, Noah warily made his way up to Mr. Allen who was casually packing away his laptop now.  
  
“Um, excuse me?” Noah spoke, trying to catch Mr. Allen’s attention, and felt utterly awkward about it even though Jayden and Christie had his back. “How come you gave me a 0? I did not plagiarize my paper.”  
  
Mr. Allen glared at him sharply. “No? That’s funny, because Robert and you have written almost completely identical papers, so you obviously took it from him.”  
  
Noah frowned and was rather shocked by that.  
  
Jayden, however, just growled and took a small step forward. “Robert handed his paper in on the dead-line date, and I know for a fact that Noah handed his in a day before the dead-line, so there’s no way that Noah could have copied Robert’s paper – it’s more likely the other way around!”  
  
“Watch your tone with me, boy,” Mr. Allen growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously at Jayden who glared right back at him.  
  
“I can vouch for that too. I handed my paper in at the same time as Noah, and Robert _never_ hands his stuff in before time,” Christie muttered, crossing her arms.  
  
Mr. Allen huffed and pulled his laptop bag over his shoulder. “The grade stays 0,” he grit out. “Unless you have any solid proof that Noah didn’t cheat on this essay, which I assume you don’t.” He looked at Noah then. “Be glad that you have just enough points to pass this class. I’d hate to have to be around you more than I have to,” he sneered.  
  
Jayden growled, furious with how Mr. Allen treated his student. He took a small step forward, but Christie held him back.  
  
Noah just stared at Mr. Allen in shock, not knowing what to say.  
  
“And now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a vacation to go to.” With that Mr. Allen turned and left the room, not bothering to have a longer conversation with them.  
  
“The principal will hear about this!” Jayden shouted after him, but Mr. Allen didn’t react. Jayden clenched his fists and sharpened his feathers as he tried to control the anger and contempt he felt towards the teacher right now.  
  
“God, what a douche! Who the hell hired that idiot to teach?!” Christie growled in frustration.  
  
Noah just stood there, perplexed about what to do.  
  
“When your parents get here to pick you up, you should go to the principal’s office and tell him about it, because this is really fucked up, and there’s no way Mr. Allen should get away with that – neither the accusation of you cheating or saying what he just did,” Jayden spoke, looking at Noah.  
  
“Yeah. Hopefully he’ll get his butt kicked by the principal for being such a lousy teacher,” Christie grumbled.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll tell them,” Noah spoke, glancing at the essay in his hands. “But how did Robert write the same essay as me? He never got anywhere near my computer.”  
  
“Hmm. He must have somehow gotten his fingers on it when you put it on Mr. Allen’s desk the day you handed it in. He must have copied the text somehow during the break, maybe by taking a photo,” Christie spoke.  
  
“How come that doesn’t surprise me. I heard he cheated on a math test earlier this year as well,” Jayden muttered.  
  
“But I can’t really prove that it was him and not me who plagiarized the paper…” Noah murmured, groaning in frustration. “It’s just gonna be my word against Mr. Allen’s.”  
  
Christie put a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. “We’ll figure something out.”  
  
Noah hoped that Christie was right, because it felt really awful to have spent so much time and effort on an essay just to get a 0 on it because the teacher was being an asshole, _and_ that a fellow student had copied his paper.  
  
“Well, I have to go home now,” Christie said, almost apologetically. “I hope to see you during the holidays,” she told Noah, smiling at him.  
  
“Sure. We can meet up someday,” Noah said, returning the smile. Christie pulled him into a goodbye hug which he returned, and he smiled when Christie left the room and waved at him and Jayden.  
  
Jayden and Noah were left alone in the room now and Noah sighed deeply, still frustrated about the whole thing. He relaxed when his boyfriend wrapped his tail around his leg and brushed their wings together.  
  
They headed to the library together, waiting for Dean and Castiel to pick Noah up so that they could tell them about Mr. Allen and his accusation against Noah. Noah was slightly worried about Dean’s reaction to it, though.  
  
  


***

  
  
Dean and Castiel arrived at the school at 3:42pm, and Noah and Jayden met them outside and told them about Noah’s biology essay. As expected, Dean was not pleased. He was angry and frustrated at the teacher, and Castiel tried to calm him down when he muttered out a serious of curses.  
  
They headed to the school’s administrational office, demanding to speak with the principal, and both Noah and Jayden went with Dean and Castiel into the principal’s office when the principal had agreed to see them. Unfortunately, the principal said he couldn’t do much about it unless they had actual proof that Noah had not plagiarized his paper – proof which they didn’t really have at the moment. It was possible that Robert had images of Noah’s paper on his phone which he had likely used to take a photo and then copy Noah’s essay from, but school holidays had started and Robert had already gone home. It was likely that he would delete the images soon, but the principal couldn’t really order the student to show him the content on his phone just like that. However, the principal said he would speak with Mr. Allen and make him change Noah’s _and_ Robert’s grade to a 50 instead (which was also failed but still a better grade) since it was only fair considering that no one could know for sure who had copied the other person’s paper, so both should be given the same grade.  
  
They left the principal’s office and Noah felt more satisfied now, even though he still didn’t think that he deserved a poor 50 for his paper – which in his mind was one of the best papers he had written all year. Dean wasn’t too satisfied either but it was better than nothing.  
  
Noah and Jayden walked behind Dean and Castiel as they headed back over to the Tahoe, and Noah watched his father’s back closely. He could tell that Dean was still frustrated and angry about it.  
  
“At least you’re getting a somewhat better grade now,” Jayden spoke, grabbing a hold of Noah’s hand as they walked and brushed their wings together. “As for Robert, he’s a stupid douche and I hope you won’t have any classes with him next year.”  
  
“I hope so too… And I also hope we won’t have Mr. Allen for a class next year as well,” Noah murmured.  
  
Jayden shivered at that thought. “Ugh, you’re right. I really hope we won’t.”  
  
They reached the car and Jayden was about to say goodbye to Noah when Dean suddenly turned to him.  
  
“If you aren’t getting picked up by your parents you can ride with us. Your house isn’t too far away, after all,” Dean offered, giving Jayden the friendliest smile he could muster at the moment after all the shit with Noah’s paper and Mr. Allen being an ass.  
  
Jayden blinked at him before smiling. ”Thanks, I appreciate that.”  
  
Noah smiled too, and together they jumped into the backseat and got settled.  
  
Dean started the car and drove off, and Castiel was glad that the tension about Noah’s paper was slowly fading. After a few minutes, the angel asked, “Do you and your family have any plans for the holidays, Jayden?”  
  
“My parents are taking us on some hiking trip for a week in July, we might go to some amusement park too at some point, and we’ll be visiting some family and friends, but that’s about it, I think,” Jayden replied from the seat behind Castiel’s.  
  
Dean glanced at him in the rearview mirror. “Well, don’t be a stranger at our house. I think Noah would be too grumpy and sulky for us to be around if he had to live without you for too long during the holidays.” He smirked as he caught Noah’s eyes in the mirror.  
  
Noah blushed furiously and Jayden laughed softly.  
  
“I’ll be sure to make appointments with him,” Jayden grinned and reached out to squeeze Noah’s hand on the seat between them.  
  
“Yeah… That would be nice,” Noah murmured, smiling shyly at Jayden.  
  
Castiel smiled from the front seat and was glad that Dean was smiling as well.  
  
When they reached Jayden’s house the alpha leaned over and kissed Noah softly on the lips, lingering a bit in the kiss before pulling away with a smile and got out of the car. Dean watched them in the mirror but didn’t say anything. They said goodbye, and Jayden waved at them as they drove off again.  
  
After dropping off Jayden they drove off to the supermarket to shop some things before going home.  
  
Castiel got a cart and Noah walked next to him into the supermarket, while Dean was close behind them. Castiel had a list of things they needed to buy, so he pulled it out of his pocket and went through it with Dean. They were standing in the vegetables section, and Noah shifted and looked around while his parents went through the list and Dean argued with Cas about whether or not they had any milk at home.  
  
Some people walked around them in a big circle, giving them odd stares when they noticed an angel and a demon standing in the supermarket together. It was too obvious that they were mates, and Noah pulled his wings closer against his body when he noticed some of the people shift their stares to him since they guessed right away that he was an angel/demon hybrid. A little girl walked by and she seemed fascinated to see an angel and a demon together, but her mother quickly dragged her away and told her not to look at them.  
  
“Um,” Noah began, interrupting Dean and Castiel’s talk. “Maybe we should split up? People are staring… And most stares are not very friendly.”  
  
Dean frowned and glanced around, noticing how a beta angel – with a pretty disgusted look on his face – quickly looked in the other direction when Dean looked at him. Dean growled in annoyance. “Jeez, always the same circus when we go somewhere together. I’ll just go over and get some dog food for Bella then. See you at the meat section later.”  
  
“Alright,” Castiel said, watching as Dean walked away. Immediately people stopped staring, and Castiel and Noah just became regular angels (with people not really noticing Noah being a hybrid) in the supermarket. Although Castiel had lived with this for 34 years it still frustrated him sometimes that people were so narrow-minded and racist, and that he couldn’t be with Dean like any other ‘normal’ couple without attracting attention as if he was on some freak show. Sighing, he and Noah went on with shopping and started collecting some vegetables together.  
  
They moved over to the pasta and can-food section afterwards, chatting a bit about their day. It was when Cas put two bags of spaghetti into the cart that he looked up and spotted Tyler – the alpha demon from his work whom he had caught staring at him a few times – walking into the aisle with his own cart. As soon as Tyler spotted him and their eyes met he froze completely, and Castiel could also see the discomfort in his eyes.  
  
“Hello, Tyler,” Castiel spoke, eyeing the alpha demon closely. Tyler was only 28 years old, so he was young enough to be Castiel’s son.  
  
“Um, hi, Castiel,” Tyler replied awkwardly. “I didn’t know you were in here.”  
  
Noah glanced between them, slightly confused, but guessed that his papa knew the alpha from somewhere. He decided to go a bit down the aisle to find some canned tomatoes, but kept a close eye on Castiel just in case.  
  
“I’m just out shopping with my mate and son before going home,” Cas said, still eyeing Tyler who seemed to do his best not to look at him too directly. Castiel took a deep a breath before slowly asking, “Why are you staring at me all the time at work?” Tyler completely froze at that and stared wide-eyed at him. “You are aware that I have a mate, right?” he added. He felt slightly nervous confronting Tyler about his staring, but it had been going on for a little while now and Cas felt that he needed some answers. He had even caught Tyler looking at Samandriel as well sometimes, and Samandriel was also sort of uncomfortable about it.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Tyler spoke, swallowing nervously. “It’s just… I find submissives very attractive. Even angel ones. I know that you have a mate and I would never touch you, but you are still pretty attractive to me so sometimes I stare without meaning to.” He looked a little ashamed about it, and Castiel was rather taken aback by the confession.  
  
“Um, that’s…” Castiel started, but trailed off because he didn’t know what to say. Was it flattering? Inappropriate? Unexpected? “It’s alright, but your staring makes Samandriel and I rather uncomfortable since we are both mated… And I don’t want my mate to have a reason to get angry at you either. He does not like it when others stare at me.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess not. I don’t mean it in a bad way, though – I’ve never been good at approaching a sub so I guess I might have internally practiced for it by looking at you, which is kinda silly, actually. But I’ll try to keep my staring more to myself from now on.”  
  
Castiel nodded. “Thank you. And I’m sure you will find a submissive who likes you and who is not mated,” he spoke, giving him an awkward, reassuring smile and watched as Tyler seemed to be somewhat relieved.  
  
“Yeah, thanks… But you submissives are rather rare, so maybe I’ll never find one that likes me,” Tyler smiled awkwardly, stepping aside as a human family passed through the aisle.  
  
Castiel smiled softly. “You can never know.”  
  
Noah came back over to Castiel now and put four cans of tomato into the cart. He glanced warily at Tyler who just gave him a polite smile before moving his cart around them.  
  
“I’ll see you next week then. I promise I will try not to make you feel uncomfortable,” Tyler said.  
  
Cas smiled a bit. “Alright. Have a nice weekend.”  
  
“You too.”  
  
Tyler left the aisle and Noah glanced at Castiel in slight confusion. “Who was he?”  
  
Cas sighed. “Remember I told you that someone at my work has been staring a bit at me and Samandriel sometimes?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Well, that was him. He seems to have an attraction towards submissives, so he has been staring a bit at me and Samandriel… He promised he would stop, though.”  
  
“Oh.” Noah glanced back over his shoulder towards Tyler, but the demon was already gone. He looked at Cas again. “So he finds you attractive even if both you and Samandriel are angels? That’s actually kind of nice.”  
  
Castiel chuckled, knowing what Noah meant. It meant that angels and demons being attracted to one another wasn’t all that uncommon.  
  
They met up with Dean over in the meat section and shopped the rest of their groceries before heading home. Noah couldn’t wait to get started on his holidays and not be woken up every morning by his alarm clock.  
  
  


***

  
  
Friday the following week, Dean and Castiel finally decided to go out somewhere and spend some time together. Dean hoped that a romantic night or something would make Cas feel a bit better. The week had passed with just one night where Cas had had a somewhat bad dream, but it hadn’t been as bad as the one he had last week.  
  
Noah and Jayden had been heading to the swim center together on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday, and Noah had invited Jayden over to the house on Friday so that he would have some nice company while his parents were out in the evening. He didn’t feel like being alone.  
  
Jayden arrived at the house at 3:10pm – a bit before Dean and Cas would be home – and Noah beamed at him when he opened the door to let him in.  
  
“Hi,” Noah smiled, immediately moving forward to pull Jayden down into a kiss.  
  
The alpha chuckled against Noah’s lips and moved his hands up and placed them on Noah’s sides while moving their lips together. He loved how the submissive had to stand on his toes to reach him; it was kind of cute. They pulled away when Bella jumped up and down on them, and Jayden laughed a bit. “What a nice greeting, from both of you.”  
  
Noah chuckled a bit at that. “Sorry about Bella, she does that.” He looked at the dog then, a stern expression on his face. “Bella, stop that.”  
  
The dog whimpered a bit, knowing that she wasn’t supposed to jump on people and instead sat down and glanced up at him warily.  
  
Jayden smiled, feeling a bit sorry for the dog and gently rubbed her behind the ears. Noah stepped back, allowing Jayden further inside and closed the door behind him, and the alpha stepped out of his shoes and put his travel bag away in the corner. The bag contained some clothes, his toothbrush, and other stuff he needed while staying over for a night or two. He sensed Noah staring at him as he put his stuff away, and turned to see Noah smiling widely at him. “What’s up? Why are you smiling at me like that?” Jayden asked, slightly amused.  
  
“Nothing. I’m just glad that you are here. I, um, I missed you,” Noah spoke, shifting shyly and glanced up at his boyfriend from under his lashes. His wings flared a bit behind him before folding against his back sheepishly.  
  
Jayden grinned and went over to cup Noah’s face between his hands, staring at him with fondness. “I missed you too.” They smiled and leaned in for another kiss, and this time Jayden moved his hand gingerly through Noah’s feathers, drawing a soft moan from him. Noah moved to return the gesture, and Jayden instantly softened his wings to let him, gasping as Noah’s hand moved through his feathers.  
  
They pulled away from the kiss a few moments later, staring into each other’s eyes with somewhat dilated pupils.  
  
“You need to groom your wings,” Noah stated, his lips twitching into a small smile.  
  
Jayden chortled. “Yeah, I know. I’ve always been bad at it since I don’t really have the patience to groom them properly myself, and my mom stopped doing it when I turned 13. I’m sorry that it looks so messy…”  
  
“It’s alright. I still like your wings a lot, even if you’re bad at grooming them.” Noah’s smile turned kind of impish, and Jayden shoved him lightly.  
  
“Hey,” Jayden protested, laughing a bit.  
  
Noah chuckled. He went forward and slowly ran his hand down the softened feathers, watching them in slight awe. He frowned a bit at the most askew feathers, staring at them like they offended him, and slowly began to correct a few of them without thinking. It wasn’t an inappropriate gesture since they were boyfriends, but it still startled Jayden a bit.  
  
“You really don’t like when people don’t take of their wings, huh,” Jayden said, amusement in his voice.  
  
Noah froze a bit before continuing his ministrations. “No… It annoys me, because I know that they can look prettier than that.” He corrected a few more feathers on both wings before stepping back, feeling more satisfied now.  
  
Jayden just smiled at him before leaning down to kiss him once again, and Noah shyly reciprocated the kiss. They pulled apart with a laugh when Bella barked and her wagging tail bumped into their wings.  
  
They moved over to the couch to chat a bit and watch some TV show, and Bella came over to them every now and then and put some of her toys in their laps because she wanted to play. Noah had taken her out for a walk earlier and had played a bit with her, but she still seemed to want attention.  
  
  


***

  
  
Dean and Castiel came home at 3:45pm and greeted Jayden. They spend some time together downstairs until Noah and Jayden went up to Noah’s room for a bit, and at 6pm Dean and Cas got ready to go out.  
  
Cas was putting on some nice clothes in their bedroom since he wanted to look good when going out somewhere public, and he stood in front of the mirror that was on the inner side of the closet and corrected his white shirt. His hair kept annoying him, and he frowned at it in irritation as he tried to correct it.  
  
Dean entered the room, chuckling when he saw what the angel was doing. “Hair trouble?”  
  
“My hair never does what I want,” Castiel muttered, glaring at Dean through the mirror when the demon chuckled. Dean moved up behind him and snaked his arms around him so that his hands were placed on Castiel’s stomach, and the angel sighed softly and leaned back into him. He pressed his wings tighter against his body to allow Dean more space.  
  
Dean hummed and leaned in to scent his neck, smiling when Cas bared it to him with a soft purr. “Do you think Noah will be alright with Jayden while we’re out?” Dean asked.  
  
The angel rolled his eyes. “Of course he will. If there is anyone I trust Noah with, then it’s Jayden. Stop being so overprotective – you like Jayden.”  
  
“Yeah, I like him, but you do know that this screams ‘first time having sex’, right? With us out of the house… ‘Cause I kinda have the feeling they haven’t done it yet.”  
  
“If they want to take that step tonight then I’m fine with it. And you will certainly not be calling them during the evening just to ‘check on them’.” Castiel turned his head to glare Dean into the eyes. “Leave them alone and let them have tonight to themselves. You don’t even know if they are going to do anything at all.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Dean rolled his eyes and stepped back. He looked Cas up and down and asked, “Ready?”  
  
Castiel turned around, smiling at his mate. “Ready.”  
  
They headed downstairs and found Jayden and Noah in the kitchen. They were discussing what to eat tonight, and they both looked up when Dean and Castiel came over to them.  
  
“Hey,” Dean smiled at them. “We’re heading out now, so I trust that you’ll take care of the house while we’re gone?”  
  
“Of course,” Noah smiled.  
  
Dean smiled back and went forward to hug him. Noah returned the hug, smiling when he felt Dean’s tail brush his leg before the demon stepped back. Castiel hugged Noah goodbye afterwards; a more motherly hug than the one Noah had shared with Dean.  
  
Dean then turned his attention to Jayden and patted him lightly on the arm. “Take care of Noah.”  
  
“Dad! I don’t need taking care of,” Noah groaned, hating that Dean sometimes treated him like a child.  
  
Jayden laughed. “With my life,” he replied to Dean, smiling at older demon who grinned at him in approval and bumped his tail into Jayden’s. Castiel smiled at that gesture, knowing that it was a sign that Dean trusted and respected Jayden, and he was glad to see his mate be so open to Jayden now.  
  
“Make yourself at home and take whatever you need from the fridge,” Castiel told Jayden then.  
  
“Thanks,” Jayden smiled.  
  
“We’re probably first gonna be home at 9 or 10 something. And if anything happens just call us,” Dean added.  
  
“Sure, dad. And have fun tonight,” Noah told them.  
  
Dean and Castiel smiled and finally went out to put on their shoes before leaving the house, and Bella whimpered a bit as they left. Noah went out to lock the front door, like he always did just in case since it made him feel safer, and then returned to the kitchen where Jayden was still waiting.  
  
“So… Pizza tonight?” Noah suggested. “I think we have some in the freezer.”  
  
“Alright, sounds good,” Jayden grinned.  
  
Noah pulled out a frozen pizza for them, and Jayden helped him put something extra on top of it to make it taste better. They put some canned tomatoes, cheese, and pepperoni on the pizza before putting it into the oven.  
  
There was still some grated cheese left so Noah put his hand into the bag, pulled some of the remaining cheese out and ate it straight from the bag. He glanced at Jayden out of the corner of his eye when he felt the demon staring at him, and he chuckled when he saw Jayden roll his eyes fondly at him.  
  
“Whenever I do that at home my mom freaks out and tells me to save it for next time instead, no matter how little is left,” Jayden said, a grin on his lips as he watched Noah eat some more of it. Their pizza was baking in the oven now, and Bella was eating her dog foot in her bowl which they had fed her while preparing the cheese because she wouldn’t leave them alone.  
  
Noah snickered at that, quickly swallowing the cheese so he wouldn’t choke on it. “My papa says the same, but he’s not home now. He says the cheese is not made to be eaten from the bag like this.” Jayden chortled at that, and Noah held out the bag towards him. “Want some too? You can have the rest.”  
  
“Thanks,” Jayden said, taking the bag and started eating the few bits of grated cheese that was left in it. Noah watched him, noticing how the demon’s tail curled and flicked a bit while he ate – something he knew that demons or demon hybrids with tails often did when they ate something they liked. Jayden quickly noticed Noah staring at his tail, and he peeked down at it himself before glancing at Noah again. “What? Is there something wrong with my tail?”  
  
Noah blinked, confused a first but then quickly said, “No, not at all. Just… All my siblings have tails, and so does my dad. I’ve always wanted a tail but I wasn’t born with one…” He stared at the floor, absently listening to the slurping noises Bella made when she drank her water.  
  
Jayden had finished eating the cheese now, and he went over to get rid of the empty bag in the garbage bag under the sink before going over to Noah. “Hey,” he said softly, moving his hand up to Noah’s chin and made him lift his head to look at him. “You’re perfect the way you are. Don’t think otherwise. Having a tail is not that important, and I certainly don’t care that you don’t have one. I still love you.”  
  
Noah’s wings relaxed a bit behind him, and his lips titled into a small smile. “I know. Thanks… And I love you too.”  
  
Jayden smiled, moving the hand from Noah’s chin up to cup his cheek instead. Noah leaned into his touch, letting his eyes fall shut as Jayden’s thumb stroked his cheek gently.  
  
Bella interrupted them by coming over and nudging against their legs because she wanted to play. They pulled away with soft chuckles, and Jayden picked up one of Bella’s toys to have a tug-war with her. The dog was eager to play and Noah laughed when Jayden seemed to have a bit of trouble winning the tug-war.  
  
When they pizza was ready they went over to eat by the couch table while watching an episode of a TV show that was on. They had both seen the episode before, but it was good so they didn’t mind watching it again. They ended up sitting very close after finishing their food, with Noah leaning into Jayden’s side with his knees in front of his chest and Jayden’s arm around his shoulders.  
  
When the episode ended they flicked through the channels only to see that there was nothing interesting on TV.  
  
Sighing, Noah leaned back into the couch and into Jayden’s wing which was behind him. “Hmm. Maybe we can go upstairs and watch some funny videos? You always have something funny to show me.”  
  
“Okay, I don’t mind,” Jayden smiled.  
  
They got up from the couch and Noah went over to do their dishes in the kitchen while Jayden was attacked by a playful Bella who seemed to like him a lot. He wanted to help Noah with the dishes but Noah stubbornly refused to let him.  
  
While playing with Bella, family photo that was placed on one of the shelves in the big cabinet in the living room suddenly caught Jayden’s attention. He looked a little closer and smiled when he saw a three-year-old Noah on it, surrounded by his siblings. They were all grinning at the camera and looking happy.  
  
Noah came over to him after finishing with the dishes, and he frowned when he saw the smile on Jayden’s face. “What is it?”  
  
“Nothing. You just look really cute on that picture,” the alpha said, pointing at the photo.  
  
Noah blushed furiously and groaned. “It’s an old picture. Please don’t ask me to show you any old photo albums, because that’s beyond embarrassing.”  
  
Jayden laughed. “I would like to see them someday, though. I’m just not sure I wanna let you see mine.”  
  
“Rather yours than mine,” Noah murmured.  
  
Jayden chuckled and brushed his tail teasingly against Noah’s leg.

  
  


***

  
  
They headed upstairs after that, and Noah closed the door to his room so that Bella wouldn’t wander in. Noah had pulled in another chair from Isaac’s room so that they could sit by his desk and watch some online videos on his laptop.  
  
Jayden always had something funny to show him, and Noah laughed his ass off at stuff he showed him. He showed Jayden a few funny things as well which Isaac had sent him on his email and it soon had them both cracking up.  
  
After a while Noah went out to use the bathroom and Jayden waited in the room and looked at around at Noah’s stuff. He found that Noah had a lot of books in his room, as well as some movies. Most of the movies that Noah had were animated movies, which Jayden himself pretty fun to watch sometimes. He didn’t look into his drawers or other personal places, but he did consider sneaking a peek into his boyfriend’s wardrobe. He couldn’t help but be a little curious about what type of underwear Noah would be wearing. He liked to think that Noah was the panties type of sub, but he didn’t really know what kind of panties he would be into. The temptation to look was strong but Jayden suppressed the urge, not wanting to be a creepy guy that looked into someone else’s wardrobe like that.  
  
The door opened and Noah reentered the room, closing the door behind him. They smiled at each other, and Jayden went over put his hands on Noah’s hips and leaned down for a kiss. Noah responded eagerly, parting his lips so that Jayden could deepen their kiss, and the alpha accepted the invitation. They hummed into each other’s mouths, and Noah loved how his boyfriend’s fingers were beginning to dig into his hips now.  
  
Noah shuddered in pleasure when Jayden moved a hand up and ran his fingers through his feathers, careful and lovingly. He was only touching the feathers and not the wing bone, and Noah let out a soft whine because he really wanted him to touch him more. He pulled away from the alpha’s lips, panting softly, and stared up into his eyes. “I, um, don’t mind if you touch me more. You don’t have to be so careful about it anymore.”  
  
Jayden eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Are you sure…?”  
  
Noah nodded. “Yes. I feel ready to, um, take it a step further with you. If you want to.”  
  
“Of course I want to,” Jayden chuckled, leaning down to capture his lips again.  
  
They unconsciously moved over to Noah’s bed, and when they reached it Jayden sat down and pulled Noah down into his lap, making the submissive yelp a bit. Noah moved so that he was straddling Jayden while sitting on his lap – a position he was not used to and it made him feel a little self-conscious and shy. Jayden just smiled at him, his hands placed on Noah’s hips to steady him a bit.  
  
“How am I allowed to touch you?” Jayden asked, purring the words softly as they rested their foreheads together and rubbed noses a bit.  
  
Noah blushed. “Anywhere you like, except for my oil glands.”  
  
“So you’re okay with it if I touch your wing bone?” Jayden asked, moving his right hand up into Noah’s feathers but stopped just shy of his wing bone. He looked into Noah’s eyes, waiting for the answer.  
  
Noah gave a curt nod. “Yes.”  
  
Jayden took the permission for what it was and carefully put his hand on the wing bone of Noah’s left wing, slowly running his hand along it and gently rubbed his thumb against the smaller feathers there.  
  
Noah gasped, a little overwhelmed by the first touch against his actual wing and not just his feathers. It felt nice though, and Jayden was being very gentle and patient. He had his eyes closed but soon opened them to look at Jayden’s face, seeing the awe in Jayden’s eyes and how his mouth was opened a bit. He put his hands on Jayden’s shoulders, shuddering slightly as Jayden kept exploring his wing bone, and he felt an urge to touch the alpha’s wings as well.  
  
“You can touch me too if you want. You don’t have to ask,” Jayden said, a small chuckle in voice when he sensed Noah’s hesitation.  
  
Noah nodded again, his cheeks still red, before reciprocating Jayden’s touch and put his hand on Jayden’s wing bone. His feathers were softened and Noah was slightly awed by how different Jayden’s wing bone felt from his own. He could feel the muscles under the feathers, how they flexed as he touched him there, and he smirked a bit when Jayden let out a soft sigh. Jayden had told him once that he had some muscle damage in his left wing from his accident, so Noah was being a little careful as he touched the wing and felt the muscle, even though Jayden had said it didn’t bother him much anymore. He couldn’t really see any signs of the accident on the demon’s wing, except for some very few places where the feathers didn’t seem to grow that close next to each other. It wasn’t something you would see unless you looked at it up close though.  
  
After exploring the wing bone for a bit, Noah grew a bit more bold and moved his hand behind Jayden, running it down the wing bone until his fingers made contact with the sensitive base of his wings. He laughed a bit when Jayden jumped in surprise. “Sorry,” he chuckled.  
  
“It’s okay, it just kinda startled me.”  
  
“But you’re okay with it?”  
  
Jayden leaned back a bit so that they were looking into each other’s face. “Yeah, I’m okay with it. I just haven’t really been touched there that much before, but as I said; you don’t have to ask my permission to touch me somewhere, so just knock yourself out.” He grinned a bit after that.  
  
Noah then moved his hands back in front of Jayden and placed them on the alpha’s clothed chest. He raised his eyes to look at Jayden. “And what if I wanted you to take off your shirt?”  
  
Jayden’s pupils dilated a bit at that, and Noah watched as the alpha swallowed softly. “Then I wouldn’t object, if that’s what you really want.”  
  
“It is,” Noah smirked. He had wanted to run his hands across Jayden’s naked chest for a long time, and he felt an excited flutter in his stomach when he realized he might just get to do that today.  
  
“Okay then. Help me get it off?”  
  
Noah laughed softly before leaning closer to Jayden while he moved his hands behind the alpha and began zipping down his shirt below his wings. Once the shirt had been unzipped, he sat back on Jayden’s lap as Jayden started taking it off. The shirt was thrown to the floor, and Noah leaned back a little as he finally took in the alpha’s naked chest before him. The muscles flexed a bit as he stared, and he slowly began moving his hands over the skin. Jayden was well-built. He was nicely muscled and looked lean and strong, unlike Noah whose chest was much less muscled and paler than Jayden’s. The alpha’s shoulders were broad and strong, and the sight alone was enough to make Noah’s body feel warm and respond with arousal.  
  
Jayden just watched him, his tail flicking a bit on the bed while Noah took in his torso and touched and explored him. Noah trailed his fingertips over some of Jayden’s scars, his expression turning kind of sad, before he moved his fingers over his collarbone instead. Noah took his time exploring Jayden’s skin and his alpha muscles, getting to know him better. Jayden enjoyed it since Noah’s smaller hands and fingers felt nice on his skin, and he loved the curious and fascinated expression on his boyfriend’s face while he touched him.  
  
When they eyes met again they both leaned in to kiss each other, this time a bit more aggressively than usual. Noah’s hand jumped up to rest on Jayden’s chest while he moved the other one around his body, feeling his back, his feathers, and finally touched the base of his wings again. Jayden moaned into his mouth, his wings rising up a bit in an alpha display which meant that he approved. Jayden put one hand on the back of Noah’s neck while they kissed, while his other hand was placed possessively on Noah’s hip.  
  
Unconsciously, Noah moved further up Jayden’s lap. The shifting meant that he was suddenly sitting almost right on top of Jayden’s erection, and both of them pulled away with a surprised gasp when they felt the contact. They stared at each other in a mixture of shock and arousal.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Jayden said, his eyes still wide.  
  
Noah blushed but couldn’t help but chuckle at him. “That’s okay. I’m kind of, um, affected too,” he admitted, his blush deepening.  
  
Jayden frowned a bit before glancing down, noticing a faint bulge in Noah’s pants. He looked up at Noah again who seemed pretty embarrassed now. “I’m glad I’m not the only one that gets excited,” he smirked. “But if you’re not comfortable with this we can do something else—”  
  
“No,” Noah cut him off, a stern look on his face despite his pink cheeks. “I feel comfortable with it and I want to go a step further with you. Just maybe not to, um, actual full-on sex just yet, but I want to start exploring things with you, and I want to know what it feels like to have you touch me.”  
  
They stared into each other’s eyes, and Jayden searched Noah’s blue ones to make sure that he was being honest. When he realized that Noah was serious and wanted to go this step further, his dick gave an interested twitch in his pants and he swallowed softly. “Okay,” he said. “But tell me if I go too far.”  
  
Noah nodded at that and leaned in to kiss him again, and this time Jayden didn’t hesitate to grab his hair a bit more possessively. Noah mewled, shifting on Jayden’s lap again and drew a strangled sound from the demon when he once more pressed against his erection.  
  
Jayden began moving his other hand over Noah’s body, exploring it carefully. He moved it across his boyfriend’s skinny but lean clothed chest, up to his shoulders and down along the wing bone, into his feathers, before finally putting it on Noah’s hip again. Their kiss deepened, both of them panting now, and Jayden slowly reached his hand further behind Noah towards his ass, resting it on Noah’s buttock and squeezed it gently.  
  
Noah gasped into his mouth when Jayden put his hand on his ass, and he pulled away from the kiss. He was panting and shivering with arousal now, and he cringed when he felt that his panties were wet with his slick. His dick was hard and almost painful, he couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped his lips.  
  
“Too much?” Jayden asked, a worried frown on his face.  
  
Noah shook his head softly. “No. It makes me want more.” His cheeks flushed a bit at that.  
  
Jayden let out a soft chuckle, and he smirked at Noah before slowly guiding the submissive off his lap.  
  
Noah willingly got on the bed and laid back against it, parting his legs to let Jayden settle himself between them while blanketing his body. Their lips met in another kiss, their hands in each other’s wings and on the other’s shoulders, and Noah gasped when Jayden starting rubbing their bodies together, creating friction on their erections. Since there was a significant height difference between them, their erections weren’t lined up while they were lying flatly against each other, so Noah’s erection was against Jayden’s lower stomach and Jayden’s was pressing against Noah’s thigh and hip.  
  
“Please,” Noah moaned out, slowly beginning to rub back against Jayden in slow motions.  
  
Jayden tried desperately not to let his feathers sharpen as a reflex reaction to Noah’s begging. It poked at his inner alpha, making him want to display himself more and get possessive over his partner, but he held himself back to not hurt Noah’s hands which were in his feathers. He also had to struggle not to come when he heard Noah’s needy ‘please’, because it was too sexy and too much like the fantasies he had had about Noah while he jerked off.  
  
Jayden leaned down and buried his face in Noah’s neck, and Noah instinctively bared his neck for the alpha, allowing him to kiss him there. Noah gasped softly as he felt Jayden mouth on his exposed skin, and it made him shudder. He knew it was a submissive gesture, but he trusted Jayden with his life and it felt so _right_ to expose his neck to him and let him kiss and mark him there. It caused more slick to escape from him, and his oil glands were leaking onto his blanket now.  
  
“Fuck, you smell so good,” Jayden moaned into his neck, taking in the scent of Noah. He smelled like rain, fresh pie, apples, and everything that had a nice smell. There was a sweet smell too, which Jayden knew was from Noah’s arousal, and it went straight to the alpha’s groin.  
  
Noah chortled softly, his hand buried in Jayden’s hair. “You too.”  
  
Jayden just grinned, gently nibbling at Noah’s neck with his teeth and causing Noah to shiver and moan, before he slowly moved down his boyfriend’s body. He stopped at his stomach, and looked up into Noah’s eyes as he slowly rolled Noah’s shirt up to expose his stomach and some of his chest. Noah shuddered – both from embarrassment and from excitement – but he didn’t protest when Jayden exposed his torso.  
  
The alpha took in the sight before him; Noah’s skinny, lean frame, his wings spread out and trembling with arousal, and how his chest heaved whenever he breathed. He glanced up into Noah’s eyes one more time before leaning in and placed a soft kiss on Noah’s stomach, just next to his bellybutton, and was rewarded by a sharp inhale of breath and a full-body shudder. The alpha grinned before placing more soft kisses there, loving the small sounds coming from Noah and how he was gently bucking his hips and shuddering under him.  
  
Noah suddenly giggled when Jayden got closer to his bellybutton. “That tickles.” His wings flapped on the bed and his toes curled in response.  
  
Jayden chuckled and placed another kiss there to apologize. “Sorry.” He moved a bit down, towards the hem of Noah’s pants, and he glanced up at Noah as he slowly reached up to grab the hem. “Are you okay with it if I pull these down?”  
  
Noah blushed furiously and his stomach fluttered with excitement and arousal. He nodded clumsily, giving Jayden permission.  
  
The demon placed another kiss on Noah’s stomach before slowly pulled the pants down his boyfriend’s hips, exposing his light purple panties to him. The panties had a little decorative ribbon on the front just below the hem, and Noah blushed furiously in embarrassment since they were kind of girly panties. He groaned and covered his face with his hands, feeling way too embarrassed to have Jayden stare at his panties and how his member was pressing against them and leaking a bit.  
  
Jayden stared at said panties, licking his lips when he saw them. They looked good on Noah, and it pleased him to see that the submissive seemed to be just as aroused as himself, judging by the outline of his dick under the purple silken panties.  
  
“I’m sorry. They’re incredibly girly, I know, but I like these kind of underwear…” Noah said, still keeping his face hidden behind his hands.  
  
Jayden laughed softly. “Girly is good. It suits you. And don’t be so embarrassed; they look sexy on you.”  
  
Noah moved his hands away from his face and stared down at Jayden, incredulous. “You think?”  
  
“Oh yeah,” Jayden grinned, his head still more or less level with Noah’s panties and his erection. He ran his hands up and down Noah’s hips, over his stomach and down his milky thighs as well, and he felt Noah squirm under his touch. He glanced up at him again. “Um, I really want to give you pleasure, Noah. If you allow me to then I can use my mouth? I’m really curious about what you taste like,” he said, moving his hand a little closer to Noah’s erection and moved his fingers over it with a feather-light touch.  
  
Noah shuddered and let out a small gasp, his body suddenly feeling very interested in Jayden’s offer. He thought about it for a few seconds before nodding, his cheeks flaming red.  
  
Jayden grinned almost victoriously before gingerly pulling Noah’s panties down. Noah’s erection bobbed free and curled up towards his stomach, and Jayden pulled the panties and the pants all the way off Noah and let them fall to the floor beside the bed. He pulled off Noah’s socks as well, making him shriek a bit when he got tickled lightly under his feet by Jayden.  
  
The submissive was now completely naked from the waist down with his shirt still rolled up. Feeling utterly exposed and embarrassed, Noah tried to cover himself with his wings, but Jayden’s light and reassuring touch on his thigh made him feel a bit more comfortable. He slowly spread his wings out across the bed again, and groaned in embarrassment when Jayden sat back and looked at him. Noah’s member was significantly smaller than Jayden’s, but it was mature, pretty, and mostly hairless. Submissives generally had very little body hair, and they had smaller penises and testicles since the function of their penis was not to procreate seeing as they produced no sperm.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Jayden breathed, staring in awe at his boyfriend’s body and ran a soothing hand over his thigh. He then leaned down so that he was lying between Noah’s spread legs and placed some soft kisses on his inner thigh, his slightly curved hips, and his stomach. Noah gasped, still blushing and embarrassed since he hadn’t tried being naked with someone before.  
  
Jayden continued to kiss him softly on his thighs and hips before he turned his attention to Noah’s dick. He put an experimental hand around Noah’s dick, giving it a few strokes that made Noah’s back arch up from the bed with a loud gasp.  
  
“Ah!” Noah exclaimed, completely taken by surprise by the touch.  
  
Jayden grinned, pleased with the positive reaction, before letting go again. “Now, I haven’t actually tried blowing someone before since it’s my first time with someone who has your anatomy, but I have a pretty good idea about how to do this.”  
  
“Okay… I trust you,” Noah said, meeting his eyes.  
  
Jayden smiled and got into position then. He gave Noah a few more strokes before finally leaning in and taking Noah into his mouth.  
  
Noah’s reaction was immediate. His back arched again, and he jerked violently in surprise because of the overwhelming pleasure of Jayden taking him into his mouth. “Oh god! Ah! Jayden!” he gasped, reaching down to grasp at Jayden’s hair as if to steady himself.  
  
Jayden just smirked around him and began licking and sucking, using his tongue to explore the taste of Noah.  
  
The hybrid was going wild now, so Jayden held him down by pressing a hand against his lower stomach and his hip. Noah’s wings thrashed on the bed, and the noises coming from him made Jayden’s own cock twitch painfully in his pants. Jayden hummed, his tail flicking happily behind him as he finally got to taste his boyfriend. Noah tasted amazing, and Jayden could smell the sweet scent of slick leaking from the submissive now. He experimentally moved his right hand down towards Noah’s entrance, going slowly so that Noah would have a chance to object if he wasn’t comfortable with it. But when Noah noticed where Jayden’s fingers were going, he didn’t object. Instead, he let out a needy whimper and tried to give Jayden easier access by bending his knees and trying to lift his hips a bit. Jayden took the invitation for what it was and gingerly moved his finger over Noah’s entrance, finding it slick and wet for him. He traced it carefully, feeling it tense up a bit at his touch, but after a few seconds Noah seemed to relax a bit, so Jayden carefully began massaging the wet opening while he kept pleasuring Noah with his mouth. When the muscle relaxed a bit Jayden carefully pressed the tip of his finger inside, hoping to provide Noah with more pleasure. That tiny push into Noah’s most sensitive place was enough to throw Noah over the final edge. He came with a wail, his body jerking and twitching, and Jayden immediately swallowed his release down to the last drop. The alpha hummed as he swallowing up everything, and he dwelled in the sweet and slightly salty taste of Noah.  
  
Jayden pulled off with a small pop, licking his lips and grinned at Noah who was lying boneless and panting on the bed now. He sat up and felt pretty pleased with himself that he had managed to make Noah come that hard and had given him pleasure. His own erection just hurt even more now and he was dangerously close to coming in his pants, but he held himself back.  
  
Noah panted heavily, his vision kind of blurry from the mind-blowing pleasure he had felt. It was so much better than what he had experienced on his own, and he wondered if the ‘real’ sex – the sex where Jayden would be inside him – would feel even better than that.  
  
Finally, Noah got back to his senses. He blinked up at Jayden who was sitting back on his knees and was smiling at him.  
  
“Was it good?” Jayden asked. He could still taste Noah’s release in his mouth and it made his tail flick and twitch happily on the bed behind him.  
  
Noah blushed, moving his right wing somewhat over his body in a silly attempt to hide his modesty. “Yes, very.”  
  
“Good,” the alpha smiled.  
  
Noah stayed on his back on the bed, and he dared a glance down to Jayden’s pants and the bulge that was evident at the front. He frowned up at him then. “You didn’t come?”  
  
Jayden shifted awkwardly. “Uh, I was pretty close to, but I don’t really want to make a big mess of myself by coming in my pants. I’m an alpha demon and we tend to, um, release a pretty big amount of come, so it’s not fun to come in your pants, even though I did bring extra clothes.” He blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
“Oh,” Noah said, blushing more now. He remembered hearing about that in a sex education class once and it always kind of intrigued him. He finally sat up, still using his wing to hide himself a bit and stared between Jayden’s face and his crotch. “Can I… return the favor?”  
  
Jayden blinked at him. “You don’t have to. I did that for you, and you’re not obligated to return it.”  
  
“But I want to do it,” Noah insisted, staring firmly back at Jayden. “I… I haven’t done it before, but I really want to try, and I want to bring you pleasure as well.”  
  
Jayden stared back at him for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, okay. If you’re sure.”  
  
Noah moved off the bed to put on his panties and pants again since he felt rather exposed like this. Being naked from the waist down in front of someone was still very new to him and he felt kind of embarrassed.  
  
Jayden’s eyes lingered on Noah’s naked butt as the submissive turned his back to him while getting dressed, and he pressed the heel of his palm into his crotch. Noah’s butt was beyond perfect, and Jayden couldn’t help the surge of lust that went through him when he finally saw it without anything covering it. Noah’s thighs were covered in slick, and Jayden really wanted to taste it someday and see how sweet and delicious it would taste.  
  
After putting his pants back on, Noah went back over to Jayden who was now sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet planted on the floor. Noah dropped to his knees in front of him so that he was between Jayden’s parted legs, and he looked up at him to silently tell him that it was Jayden’s turn to expose himself now.  
  
Jayden got the hint and slowly reached down to unzip his jeans. Noah watched his movements, feeling rather curious and excited about seeing Jayden’s member for the first time. He watched as Jayden pulled his now unzipped pants a bit down, and the alpha then slowly began pulling his boxers down to free his cock. When Jayden’s flushed cock sprung free Noah’s eyes widened. It was indeed rather big, like he thought it would be, but seeing it for real and taking in the size of it made Noah swallow nervously. How was that ever going to fit inside him? It seemed almost impossible.  
  
Jayden watched Noah’s reaction carefully, seeing that he was slightly scared at the sight of him. “You know, if you have changed your mind, then it’s fine. I don’t mind.”  
  
Noah shook out of his thoughts and blinked up at him. “What? No, I haven’t changed my mind. You’re just… um, big.”  
  
The alpha chuckled. “I think I’m only somewhat over the average size for alpha demons, but I might be wider than most. And if you’re worried about whether or not it’s going to fit, then don’t be; it should be perfectly possible. I haven’t really had trouble with it before, although it does take some preparation.”  
  
Noah nodded, trusting that Jayden was right, and stared at the flushed penis in front of him. He licked his lips a bit, suddenly not finding it all that scary anymore after staring at it for a bit. It actually looked kind of pretty, with strong veins running along it, white precome pearling at the tip and running down it, and it twitched slightly as Noah stared at it. He had watched enough dirty movies to have a basic idea about how to do this, and he was going to mimic some of the things that Jayden had just done to him. Still, he was bit uncertain about what Jayden liked, so he asked. “Um, how should I do it?”  
  
Jayden shifted a bit. “Well, no teeth ‘cause that hurts,” he said, smirking softly. “You can lick and suck; use your tongue and your mouth in any way you like. You can use your hand on the parts you can’t reach with your mouth, but don’t take too much into your mouth because that can be pretty uncomfortable.”  
  
Noah nodded, feeling a bit more confident about what to do now. He licked his lips before leaning in, slowly licking a long stripe up the underside of Jayden’s cock and listened to Jayden’s sharp intake of breath, before flicking his tongue experimentally over the salty tip. He went slow at first, getting used to the taste and the feel by putting his hand around it. It was warm and twitching, and after a few moments Noah finally did what Jayden’s had done earlier and took Jayden into his mouth, making the demon gasp loudly. Jayden’s cock felt big inside his mouth so Noah didn’t take it in that far. He began to use his tongue and starting sucking the way Jayden had done earlier, and he experimentally stroked his hand over the part of the shaft his mouth didn’t cover.  
  
It was a bit clumsy since he was new to this, but Noah tried his best and used Jayden’s moans, gasps, and grunts as guidance for what was good and what was less good. The submissive soon began to enjoy the experience quite a lot. Mostly because Jayden tasted and smelled really good, and because he found himself loving to listen to the sounds he made. Sounds that _Noah_ was the cause of.  
  
Although it was clear that Noah was inexperienced and had to experiment his way through it, it still felt amazing to Jayden. He had trouble holding back his orgasm since he was already so close, but he wanted to enjoy this a bit longer. He was breathing faster now, his hand moving down to grasp at Noah’s hair and to run through it to encourage him, and he couldn’t help the moans and gasps coming from his mouth. He was so close to coming that it was complete agony, but he didn’t dare look at Noah yet because he knew the sight would be the end of him.  
  
“Ah, fuck!” Jayden gasped, grasping Noah’s hair a bit tighter when Noah started sucking harder. “It feels so… Shit, I’m gonna come soon,” he warned. Noah just hummed in response, obviously trying to let Jayden know that he had heard him, but those vibrations from his humming only brought Jayden closer to the edge.  
  
The alpha finally dared a peek at Noah. Blue eyes stared back up at him, and Noah’s lips were wrapped snugly around his member. It was that sight that made Jayden tip over the edge. “Fuck!” he grunted out, squeezing his eyes shut as he finally came, shooting hot spurts of come into Noah’s mouth.  
  
Noah hadn’t been prepared to swallow Jayden’s release, nor had he been prepared for the amount that was spurting from him with a few seconds interval. He swallowed as much as he could, cringing a bit when he almost choked and was forced to pull off. Jayden’s hand was wrapped around himself now, holding his dick steady as he came, and when Noah pulled back come splattered across his cheek, nose, some of his hair, and onto his feathers as well when he shied away from it on reflex.  
  
Noah gasped when he felt himself get coated in Jayden’s come. It took him completely by surprise, and he froze and didn’t really know how to react. It felt strange on his face and slightly unpleasant, but it still sent small shivers up his spine.  
  
Although it shouldn’t be comical, Jayden couldn’t help but laugh a bit when he saw Noah scrunch his nose in annoyance after Jayden had finally stopped coming. The submissive glared at him for laughing, and cringed when come started running down his cheek. Jayden couldn’t help the interested twitch in his dick when he saw Noah’s face covered in his semen. It was hot as hell, and it had forced a few extra drops out of him earlier when he saw it.  
  
“Come here,” Jayden grinned, pulling Noah up a bit and then leaned in to lick his own come off Noah’s face.  
  
Noah blushed, surprised that Jayden would lick up his own release from him, but it was actually kind of hot, he thought. Jayden’s tongue licked over his nose, cheek, and his chin, and it made Noah shudder. “It isn’t funny,” he grumbled when laughter rumbled in Jayden’s chest while he licked him clean.  
  
“It kind of is,” Jayden grinned, still licking come off him. “I’m sorry about it, though. It wasn’t on purpose.”  
  
“I’m not mad, I just feel a bit dirty,” Noah murmured, shivering when Jayden licked off the come that had run down his neck now. He bared his neck to him again, fluttering his eyes shut with a soft moan when Jayden sucked gently at his neck while cleaning him.  
  
After Jayden was done, Noah leaned back and got to his feet again. He glanced at his left wing and grimaced when he saw come staining his feathers, although it also sent thrilled shivers up his spine. Jayden’s come was marking him. Making him Jayden’s.  
  
Jayden froze when he saw the come on Noah’s wing. Only mates were allowed to cover someone’s wings in their release. “Shit, I’m sorry. That really wasn’t on purpose,” he said. He tucked his dick back into his pants and zipped them up, not noticing how Noah stared as he did so, before getting up and went over to pick up his shirt from the floor. He turned around to face Noah and used his shirt to wipe the come out of his feathers.  
  
“It’s okay,” Noah said, watching as Jayden carefully tried to clean his feathers and his hair from his come.  
  
“Well, we aren’t mates, so…”  
  
“I still don’t mind,” Noah spoke, offering Jayden a reassuring smile. The alpha blinked at him before continuing with cleaning Noah’s feathers, causing Noah to shiver since it felt kind of nice even though his body was rather overstimulated now.  
  
Jayden threw his dirty shirt over on top of his bag then before cupping Noah’s face with his hands, staring him into the eyes. Noah stared back at him and smiled, and the alpha smiled back before placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
They pulled away from their kiss moments later, and Noah murmured, “I wanna lie down…” His body felt really tired from his climax, but there was also a nice, sated sensation inside him.  
  
“Okay,” Jayden smiled.  
  
They went over to Noah’s bed together and lay down on it. Noah immediately snuggled up against Jayden’s body, and Jayden wrapped his arms around him in a cuddle. The alpha was still shirtless, and Noah leaned into his naked skin and smiled when he could hear Jayden’s steady heartbeat as he rested his head against Jayden’s chest.  
  
Jayden hummed and wrapped his large wing around them, loving how Noah cuddled and snuggled up against him. He ran his hands through Noah’s feathers and his hair tenderly, hearing his boyfriend purr softly.  
  
“It was very nice. I wouldn’t mind, um, doing it again. A lot of times,” Noah spoke, blushing slightly in Jayden’s arms.  
  
Jayden chuckled, his tail flicking before wrapping itself around Noah’s leg. “Same here.”  
  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t very good at pleasuring you… I might need some practice.”  
  
Jayden leaned back a little to look down at him. “Hey, you weren’t that bad at all. I enjoyed it and it felt good. You actually did pretty well for a first-timer.”  
  
A shy smile tugged at Noah’s lips and his cheeks flushed a bit. “I’m glad you liked it. I liked it too. I might be ready to try the, um, actual sex soon. But to be honest, it kind of scares me…”  
  
Jayden’s face softened. “There’s nothing wrong with being scared, but I swear that I won’t do anything to hurt you. We’ll take our time and prepare you properly, and then it should be fine.”  
  
Noah still couldn’t help but be a skeptical, because it still seemed almost impossible for him that Jayden would ever fit inside him. But then again, in sex education class the teacher had said that most people feel that way when they see a penis for the first time, so Noah just had to trust Jayden’s words.  
  
Sighing, Noah pressed closer against Jayden’s body, and he accidentally pressed up against the alpha’s crotch, feeling the outline of Jayden’s now softened dick through their clothing.  
  
Jayden gasped. “Ah! Hey, don’t make me hard again,” he mumbled, glaring down at Noah playfully.  
  
Noah laughed softly and pulled away a bit. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Jayden immediately pulled him in again, holding him close. He closed his eyes and hummed as he breathed in the scent of Noah’s hair. It smelled like apple, probably from Noah’s shampoo and some of his natural scent. “I think I really like cuddling with you,” he murmured after a few minutes.  
  
“Mm… me too,” Noah sighed, closing his eyes with a content smile. “I love you,” he whispered.  
  
Jayden smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Noah’s head and wrapped his wing protectively around him. “I love you too. Gosh, I love you so much.”  
  
Noah grinned as Jayden tried to hold him even closer, although it was nearly impossible. He sighed and closed his eyes, still enjoying the sated, relaxed feeling in his body after their intimate experience earlier.  
  
They cuddled together for a bit longer until they heard the faint noise of the front door opening, signaling that Dean and Cas had come home. Noah slowly untangled himself from Jayden. “My parents are home.”  
  
“Yeah, let’s get up,” Jayden said, his voice a bit hoarse, and moved off the bed together with Noah.  
  
Noah immediately ran over to his wardrobe to find himself some new panties since his current ones were still covered in his slick and it felt pretty disgusting. He clumsily got out of his pants, blushing when he felt Jayden watching him, and hastily changed his underwear. “It feels too sticky,” he explained.  
  
“True. I better change too,” Jayden said, a chuckle in his voice. He couldn’t move his eyes away from Noah’s butt as the submissive changed his clothes, but at least Noah’s wings didn’t block his view that much since they were spread out to help Noah balance as he stood on one leg while changing.  
  
Jayden changed as well, and then it was Noah’s turn to steal a few glances at Jayden’s exposed parts. He took in his softened dick and got a nice glimpse of Jayden’s ass when the demon struggled to move his tail through the tail hole. Noah giggled at him in sympathy when Jayden seemed to have trouble and then went over to help him. Jayden froze in surprise but allowed Noah to help him get his tail through his underwear and his jeans, and once they were both decent they left the room together. Noah quickly headed to the bathroom to wash his face since it was still a little sticky from Jayden’s come and him cleaning it off, and after that they headed downstairs together.  
  
  


***

  
  
Meanwhile Dean and Cas greeted Bella who was barking happily when they came home.  
  
“Hey, girl. Did you have fun with Noah and Jayden tonight?” Dean said to the dog, rubbing her all over.  
  
Castiel glanced into the living room, seeing that it was empty, before going inside. “I think they have gone upstairs.” It was 9:52pm already, so Noah and Jayden had had nearly 4 hours to themselves.  
  
“Well, let’s hope they’re just watching movies up there…”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his shirt a little bit since it was warm inside the living room. He had been tempted to unbutton it at the restaurant as well, but there had been a few alphas around and he didn’t want to make a scene for them by unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
They both looked up when they heard footsteps on the stairs, and Castiel smiled when Noah and Jayden entered the living room and greeted them.  
  
“Hi,” Noah smiled, looking between them. “Did you have fun?” Jayden was right behind him, his tail curled lovingly around Noah’s leg.  
  
Castiel’s eyes immediately fell to the spot on Noah’s wing that looked a little ruffled. Noah’s hair was also rather unruly – more than it had been before he and Dean had left – and there were faint red marks on his neck, most likely left there by Jayden’s mouth. Castiel knew that his son had been doing _something_ with Jayden, but he didn’t quite know how far they had gone. Still, it made him feel happy for them that they seemed to have had a nice evening together.  
  
“Yeah, it was pretty fun,” Dean grinned. They had shared a nice dinner together, talked and chatted, and Dean had driven them out to the mountains outside the city to look a bit at the stars. It had of course led to some nice sex in the backseat of the Impala, and Dean was pretty sure that Cas could still feel him in his ass since it had been pretty rough.  
  
“What about you? Did you have a nice dinner?” Castiel asked.  
  
“Yeah, we had pizza,” Noah replied, smiling when Jayden wrapped an arm around his waist and covered his wings with his own behind their backs.  
  
“Sounds yummy,” Dean grinned, petting Bella as she came over to him.  
  
Castiel smiled between them before saying, “I’m in the sudden mood for a homemade strawberry milkshake, so if you want any I can make some for you as well.”  
  
Noah and Jayden’s faces lit up.  
  
“How could I say no?” Noah grinned.  
  
“I wouldn’t mind some either,” Jayden said, grinning as well.  
  
“I’m not really the best at making it though, so I don’t know how it will turn out,” Castiel said and went over to the kitchen to find some frozen strawberries and other things he needed.  
  
“I can help if you want? I make pretty good milkshakes,” Jayden offered.  
  
“I would love that,” Castiel smiled, letting Jayden come over and help him out.  
  
Noah smiled as he watched his papa and his boyfriend begin to make homemade strawberry milkshake together. They seemed to get along well, and Castiel listened as Jayden told him about how he would normally make milkshakes at home.  
  
Dean watched Noah with a small smirk. “Well, at least you’ve found a guy who can cook. Then you won’t have to live off toast, pizza, and whatever other small, unhealthy meals you can cook,” he said, chuckling teasingly.  
  
“Dad!” Noah growled, shoving Dean lightly. “Stop making fun of me! It’s not my fault that cooking has to be so difficult…” he mumbled, sulking slightly.  
  
Dean laughed and pulled him into a small hug. “I’m just kidding, kiddo.” He noticed the faint marks on Noah’s neck but didn’t say anything. Noah and Jayden’s moods were good so Dean knew that things had been consensual between them, and that was good enough for him.  
  
When the milkshake was done they all shared it together, finding that it was one of the best homemade milkshakes they had ever had. Jayden was being very modest when both Castiel and Dean complimented him on his skills with cooking.  
  
Afterwards they headed up to bed, and Castiel stared up at the ceiling as he lay on the bed and waited for Dean to get in. Jayden had been very loving towards Noah after Cas and Dean came home. His tail was wrapped around Noah’s leg most of the time, and the two had shared loving and shy smiles all the time, touching feathers and hands a lot. It only strengthened Castiel’s feeling that something intimate had happened between them tonight and he was happy for them.  
  
When Dean got into bed, Castiel rolled over and snuggled up against him, sighing in content when the demon wrapped his arms around him.  
  
In Noah’s room it was much the same. This time Jayden wasn’t lying on a mattress on the floor but in Noah’s bed with the two of them cuddling together. Noah’s bed was wide enough to fit both of them, and Noah had never felt happier as he rested his head on Jayden’s strong chest and fell asleep with his boyfriend’s arms around him while listening to his steady heartbeat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now Jayden and Noah finally started having a sexual relationship :) I decided to start out with just oral sex at first, since I felt I need to go a bit slow with their explorations. In the next chapter there will be the ‘real sex’, so look forward to that ;) And thanks to my beta for her help on the US grading system – it was so confusing for me! XD;
> 
> As always, thanks for reading :)


	84. Chapter 84

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underage content in this chapter.

**July 2042 (Castiel is 52 (almost 53), Dean is 54, Eden is 28 (almost 29), Adrian is 25, the twins are 21, Noah is 16, Jayden is 17 (almost 18), Tony is 22 years old).**  
  
Isaac sneaked quietly into Dean and Castiel’s room one morning, making sure not to wake them up by making the door or the floor creak. It was Friday morning at 6:43am, and Dean and Castiel didn’t have summer holidays yet so they had to go to work that day. Isaac, however, had holidays and was staying over for a while at the house along with Lily (and Tony who had arrived the day before), but he simply couldn’t help himself when he woke up that morning at 6:40 and had to use the bathroom. Why not wake up his parents with a little prank when they had to get up soon anyway?  
  
He tip-toed his way over to them, holding an old whistle of his in his hand and tried not to snicker as he thought about how he was going to blow the whistle as loud as he could in a few seconds, and how he imagined his parents would react to it. He couldn’t wait to see their shocked faces.  
  
It was sort of dark in the room, but a little light shined through the dark curtains so Isaac could see his parents lying on the bed.  
  
Dean and Castiel were sleeping peacefully, the angel cuddled up against Dean’s side as the demon lay on his back, and Cas’ snow white wing was folded neatly down along his side while he breathed evenly and softly. Dean’s breathing was more audible but not particularly loud either. They weren’t wearing any shirts and Isaac briefly wondered if they were naked and grimaced at that, but he couldn’t see anything below their waist because of the blankets.  
  
Isaac took a deep breath and released it into the whistle, emitting a loud and high-pitched noise from it that had both Dean and Castiel flinch awake violently and in complete shock and alert. Dean immediately sat up, his feathers instinctively sharpening and his wings spreading out to protect Cas who was curling up by the headboard and clutching the blanket around him in complete shock and terror. Both of them instantly calmed down a bit when they heard Isaac bark out a sharp laughter at them and cracking up hysterically at their reaction.  
  
 _“Isaac, you goddamned brat!”_ Dean roared, spreading his wings and growling at his son in anger. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” he demanded.  
  
Castiel sighed, holding a hand over his chest where his heart was pounding like mad against his ribcage. He was both relieved and angry that it had been Isaac who had woken them up and not some burglar. “Isaac, don’t you _ever_ do that again,” he grumbled, glaring over at his son in the semi-dark room.  
  
Isaac laughed hard, almost unable to stop. “Sorry, but I really couldn’t resist! And your alarm goes off in two minutes anyway, so what’s the problem?”  
  
“’What’s the problem?!’” Dean repeated, growling again. “The problem is that I’ll kick your ass when I get my clothes on! You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack!”  
  
Isaac grimaced. “Are you guys naked in bed? Ew, gross!”  
  
“It’s _our_ bedroom, so we can sleep naked whenever the fuck we want,” Dean argued, still mad and grumpy about being woken up like that. He picked up his pillow and threw it at Isaac, hitting him right in the face.  
  
Isaac laughed and grabbed the pillow after it had hit him, throwing it back on the bed. “Well, still gross. I’m going back to bed now,” he grinned and turned to leave the room.  
  
“Don’t think I won’t get back at you for this, Isaac!” Dean yelled after him as Isaac left the room and shut the door, and he and Cas could hear their son bark out another laugh. Dean sighed, mumbling under his breath before turning to look at Cas who was calming down from their shock now. “You okay, Cas?”  
  
“Yes, I’m fine. But I haven’t been so startled in years,” Cas murmured, groaning in annoyance that his son was taking too much after Gabriel with his personality. He flinched when the alarm clock on the night stand next to him went off, startling him, and he reached over to turn it off with an annoyed face.  
  
Dean laughed. “Oh Cas, you’re so adorable when you get frightened by something. Come here.” He grinned as he grabbed Cas’ upper arm and tugged him into an embrace, sitting back against the headboard and held Cas against his chest.  
  
“It’s not funny, Dean,” Cas mumbled, but leaned into him nonetheless.  
  
“It kinda is,” Dean chuckled, running a hand through the snowy feathers. They were both naked because of the summer heat, and the skin-on-skin contact felt nice and intimate. Their bond always flared with satisfaction and happiness when their skin touched like that, making them both feel content.  
  
“Dean, we have to get up,” Cas murmured after a few moments, but didn’t make any moves to get away from Dean. His head was resting under Dean’s chin, and he purred softly as the demon petted his wings.  
  
“It’s only 6:45 and we’re leaving at 7:45 now that Noah has holidays. Let’s stay in bed a little longer. I can think of a few nice things to do.”  
  
“You are perverted,” the angel muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
“But you like it,” Dean grinned cockily, making Cas roll his eyes again.  
  
“Alright, but let’s please lock the door, then.”  
  
Dean grinned in victory before slowly untangling himself from Castiel and got up from the bed. Castiel watched the muscles in Dean’s back and ass flex as he walked over to lock the door, and stared at how his dark red wings flapped a bit to get rid of the messiness that had happened in the feathers during their sleep.  
  
Castiel lay down on his back on the bed, open and on display for Dean, and spread out his wings. Dean licked his lips with interest when he returned and saw Cas on the bed, before going over to open the curtains a bit, allowing light into the room so that they could better see each other. It was sunny outside and they could faintly hear birds tweeting in the garden.  
  
Dean crawled into the bed between Cas’ legs, and the angel spread his legs in invitation and smiled up at him. The demon ran his hands softly up and down Cas’ naked thighs, his pretty hips, and his stomach and chest, watching Castiel purr and arch his back a little to lean into his touch.  
  
“You’ll never stop being beautiful to me, Cas,” Dean said, his voice soft and fond as he stared at the angel’s body like it was the most beautiful and wonderful thing in the world.  
  
“And neither will you.”  
  
Dean snorted. “I’m not ‘beautiful’; I’m handsome. I ain’t a chick or a sub.”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. I’m just messing with you,” Dean chuckled. He began kissing the inner side of Cas’ thigh, making his way up to where the submissive’s dick was hard and leaking, but he ignored it for now and instead kissed his way up to Cas’ nipples and started flicking his tongue teasingly over one of the buds.  
  
“Ah! Dean,” Cas moaned, arching his back again and twitched his wings.  
  
Dean licked, nibbled, and sucked on the nipple, getting Cas warmed up and horny, and he buried his hands in the white feathers and moaned at the softness. Once he had Cas moaning and squirming impatiently under him, he pulled back and gestured for the angel to roll over onto his stomach. The angel complied, carefully shifting his position so that he was on his stomach and Dean was on top of him. The demon did the same to Cas’ leaking oil glands as what he had done to his nipples earlier, making Cas gasp and moan even more desperately. The taste of honey invaded Dean’s mouth as he sucked on the glands and he moaned in satisfaction, loving how good the oil tasted even though he knew he shouldn’t consume it in very big amounts.  
  
“Dean, please… I need you,” Cas whined, wriggling his ass and tried pushing it up into Dean. He moaned when the demon’s hard cock poked against his thighs and got close to his hole.  
  
“Shhh,” Dean shushed him gently, almost amused, before moving a hand down between them and circled his fingers around the angel’s entrance. It was wet, the slick leaking down the angel’s thighs now, and Dean gathered some on his fingers before pressing them inside. Cas opened up to him, tight and warm as always, and the angel bit into his pillow and moaned as Dean began stretching him. “I’m gonna make sure that you’ll feel me today at work, angel. You’re gonna think of me whenever you sit down or move abruptly, and when we get into bed tonight you’ll be wanting me inside you again,” Dean purred against the back of Cas’ neck, rubbing his nose against the skin there in possessive affection.  
  
Castiel’s lips parted in a soft gasp and his entire body shuddered at Dean’s words. “Yes… I’d like that,” he whimpered, pushing back onto Dean’s fingers. Normally he didn’t want to feel that delicious soreness in his ass when he was at work, and he would tell Dean he should be more careful on their workdays, but he was so horny and desperate at the moment that he honestly didn’t care. He wanted Dean inside him, wanted to feel him all day, and he wanted more in the evening.  
  
Dean grinned, still working his fingers around inside Cas even though he wouldn’t be preparing him as carefully as usual since he wanted him to feel him for the rest of the day. He loved when Cas would let him do that.  
  
After a few more moments Dean pulled out his fingers and got into position over Cas. His chest pressed into Cas’ back and his wings blanketed the angel’s white ones, holding them down as he guided his cock into the small, tight hole between the angel’s buttocks. Castiel’s hands grasped the sheets tightly as he Dean pushed into him and his mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure as Dean buried himself inside of him.  
  
“Ah! Oh god,” Castiel gasped, grasping the sheets tighter and rested his forehead against his pillow. His ass burned a bit since his muscles hadn’t been fully prepared to take something so big inside him just yet, but Cas loved it; he loved feeling Dean inside him and he loved the way the demon was holding him down and making him take it.  
  
When Dean started to move, thrusting and rolling his hips into Cas, they both sighed and moaned in satisfaction, and soon both of them were completely consumed by the sensations of pleasure and ecstasy.  
  
Dean grasped Castiel’s hair, holding him down dominantly as he fucked into him, and Castiel mewled and bucked under him. The bed was making noises, and the angel was completely trapped between the mattress and Dean’s body on top of him.  
  
Their orgasms were getting closer, pooling deliciously in their abdomens now, and their breathing and the thrusts became faster and more desperate. Dean buried his fingers in the soft angel feathers again, holding on to them as they both reached their climaxes and cried out their pleasure together. Their bodies jerked and trembled against each other, and Castiel purred as his insides were flooded with Dean’s warm release, marking and claiming him from the inside out. Dean’s teeth were nipping gently at the skin on Castiel’s neck, and a long, pleasured growl rumbled through Dean’s chest as he came inside the angel.  
  
They collapsed on each other afterwards, panting and breathing hard as they tried catching their breaths. Dean nuzzled Cas’ neck with affection and placed a chaste kiss there.  
  
“Mmm… I love you, Cas.”  
  
Castiel smiled into his pillow, feeling completely sated and exhausted now. “I love you too, Dean.”  
  
Dean kissed him one more time before getting up, groaning at the effort and immediately went over to get a towel to clean themselves up with. He wiped his semen off of Cas’ butt and his thighs, and gently circled the puffy, red hole with his fingers. The angel gasped softly at that. “Is it sore?” Dean asked.  
  
“A bit. In a nice way,” Castiel murmured against the pillow, his wings twitching lazily on the bed. “I cannot believe I let you do that…” he grumbled, already hating himself for it.  
  
Dean smirked and patted his mate’s ass. “I have no objections.”  
  
Castiel just grunted before lifting his head and glanced over at the clock. It was 7:06 now. He groaned and forced himself up, cringing a bit when he felt it in his ass. Dean just smirked at him before they both got dressed and went downstairs to get something to eat and prepare lunchboxes before going to work.  
  


 

***

  
  
“Isaac! Stop putting pebbles into my shoes!” Lily shouted from the entrance hall where she was putting on her shoes to head out to visit some friends.  
  
It was late afternoon the following day and everyone was heading out of the house. Dean and Castiel were headed over to visit Tobias and Damian who had invited them over for dinner and to have a nice evening together, and Lily and Tony were heading out to be with some friends in town and party with them. Isaac was also going partying, but with some friends of his own. Noah would have the house to himself, but Jayden had invited him out to have something to eat together, so he’d meet him at one of the city’s best burger bars and then head back to the house with him afterwards so that they could be alone.  
  
Isaac laughed from the living room, finding it hilarious that Lily never checked her shoes before she put her feet into them and often got surprised by the things that he had put in there.  
  
Tony was laughing too and Lily smacked him in annoyance. Everyone was preparing to leave and went out to the entrance hall with Lily to get dressed.  
  
“I think Lily should learn to check her shoes already,” Dean chuckled, bumping his tail against Lily’s and grinned teasingly at her. She sent him a dark glare in response.  
  
Castiel picked up his own shoes, checking the inside of them before putting them on so that he wouldn’t end up sticking his feet into something unpleasant like Lily had done.  
  
“I think we should all learn it,” Tony chuckled, checking his own shoes as well.  
  
Bella walked between them, wagging her tail and hitting their wings sometimes, and they petted her whenever she came over to one of them.  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes. “You guys are so boring.” He looked over at Noah who was also looking into his shoes just in case. “I still need to prank the shit out of Jayden. What is he scared of, Noah?”  
  
Noah blinked over at him. “Uh, I don’t know.”  
  
“What?! How can you not know? He’s your boyfriend!” Isaac exclaimed as if Noah had just said something blasphemous. “You need to get to know him better then – I need to know how I can get to him with my pranks.”  
  
Lily sighed and shook her head helplessly. “You’re unbelievable, Isaac. Leave poor Jayden alone; he’s been nothing but nice to Noah.”  
  
“Hey, I prank people I like, so it doesn’t mean that I don’t like him,” Isaac argued.  
  
“You also prank people you don’t like,” Tony pointed out.  
  
“That’s different. Usually they end up getting publicly humiliated when I do that, and I don’t do that to people I like.”  
  
Castiel sighed and went over to open the door, gently pushing Bella back when she tried to run out. Tony had his own car, so Lily and Isaac would ride with him since they were heading to a different part of town than Dean, Castiel, and Noah.  
  
“When do you think you’ll be home?” Noah asked as they all stepped out of the front door and said goodbye to Bella. Dean closed the door and made sure to lock it.  
  
“I’m gonna crash at my friend Mark’s place, so you won’t see me until tomorrow,” Isaac said.  
  
Tony looked down at Lily. “And I think we’ll probably first be done at 1 or 2am or something. Right?”  
  
“Yeah, most likely – at the earliest,” Lily said, smiling up at her boyfriend and curled her tail around his leg.  
  
“And Dean and I will likely be back after midnight,” Castiel spoke. Noah nodded quietly at that.  
  
Isaac grinned at Noah and nudged him with his elbow. “Why? Are you and Jayden gonna do naughty stuff when you get the house all to yourself?”  
  
Noah blushed furiously, making Isaac laugh.  
  
“Don’t be so rude. There’s nothing wrong with it if they want some alone time together,” Lily scolded Isaac.  
  
“Telling him that doesn’t work,” Dean murmured. He looked at Noah and asked, “Do you have your keys with you? And some money for the bus home?”  
  
Noah checked his pockets and nodded. “Yes, I’m good.”  
  
“Be careful on the bus and when you walk home from the bus stop,” Castiel told Noah, running a hand through his hair in affection.  
  
“I’ll be okay. Jayden will be with me,” Noah spoke, smiling a little.  
  
“Oh yeah, big bad Jayden will keep away the creeps,” Isaac grinned.  
  
“He better,” Dean said.  
  
They said goodbye to each other since they’d be driving off in two cars, and Dean patted Tony on the shoulder and said, “Take care of my daughter and make sure she’ll be alright. And don’t drive drunk,” he added, giving Tony a firm stare.  
  
“Yes, sir. I would never do that,” Tony replied, smiling as Dean patted his shoulder one more time in approval.  
  
“Good,” Dean smirked, pulling back.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at her father and came over to hug him goodbye. “I’ll see you tomorrow, dad. Greet Tobias and Damian from me.”  
  
“Sure. And have fun tonight,” Dean smiled, hugging her back. “And no drugs or orgies.”  
  
Lily laughed and pulled away from him. “No worries; I’m not into that stuff.” She smiled as they entwined tails before going over to hug Noah and Castiel goodbye.  
  
Isaac nudged tails with Dean to say goodbye, and Castiel pulled him into a small hug, telling him to take care of himself.  
  
After everyone had said goodbye they drove off, heading in different directions.  
  


 

***

  
  
It was 5:41pm when Dean and Castiel dropped Noah off in front of the burger bar that he and Jayden had agreed to meet at. It was on a less busy street but in a nice neighborhood pretty close to their school, which relaxed Dean a lot since he didn’t want his kids hanging out in the areas of town that were known to house gangs and criminals.  
  
“So Jayden finally asks you out somewhere and he decides to pick a _burger bar?_ ” Dean said in the car as they approached he place. He was less impressed since it didn’t really sound that romantic.  
  
“We both picked it,” Noah answered from the backseat. “He said it was on one of the best burger places in the city, and I like burgers.”  
  
“I think it’s an alright choice,” Castiel spoke from the passenger seat. “And fancy restaurants often have more racists in them… And they are a little too expensive for high school students.”  
  
“Well, true,” Dean mumbled, knowing that Cas had a point. He pulled the car over when they arrived at the place, and he was relieved to see that Jayden was already there and was waiting for Noah.  
  
Noah beamed when he spotted Jayden and took off his seatbelt to exit the car. “See you later,” he told his parents.  
  
“Have fun,” Castiel smiled, turning his head to look back at him.  
  
“And if you’re gonna do something naughty when you and Jayden get home, then please do it your room,” Dean grunted from the driver’s seat.  
  
“Dad!” Noah exclaimed, mortified and blushed all over before closing the car door.  
  
Castiel scowled at Dean in disapproval but the demon didn’t meet his eyes.  
  
Noah waved as they drove off, still blushing because of his dad’s comment, and looked up as Jayden came over to him.  
  
“Hey,” Jayden smiled and brushed his tail against his leg in a greeting since Noah didn’t have a tail he could entwine it with. He had a shoulder bag with him which contained some clothing etc. for when he was going to stay a few nights at Noah’s house.  
  
“Hi,” Noah replied, smiling shyly and shifted a bit.  
  
Jayden eyed him a bit suspiciously. “What are you blushing for?”  
  
Noah’s blush deepened. “Nothing. Just something my dad said,” he explained, waving him off. “Shall we, um, go in?”  
  
Jayden grinned and grabbed his hand as they turned to go inside the burger bar. “Yeah, that’s the point.” Noah chortled and entwined their fingers as they walked inside with joined hands.  
  
The burger bar was like a diner. It had a counter to order at and several booths and seats to eat and chat together at. It had room for about 30 people in it and at the moment there was about 14 people inside, eating and chatting. Noah glanced around, relieved that there was no one there that he knew in there since he really wanted to be alone with Jayden.  
  
“I hope it’s not too lame that I’m taking you to a burger bar,” Jayden said, glancing down at Noah as they stood behind a few others in line to place an order. They’d find their seats afterwards.  
  
“No, I don’t mind. I like burgers a lot, and you’ve kept telling me that I should try this place,” Noah replied, giving him a reassuring smile. They were still holding hands and their wings were touching as they waited their turn in the line. The people in front of them was a human father and his young son.  
  
Jayden smiled and squeezed Noah’s hand. “Good. ‘Cause you’re gonna _love_ these burgers.”  
  
Noah grinned at that, hoping that he was right.  
  
They placed their orders when it was their turn – Noah ordered a cheese burger with fries, and Jayden went for the bacon cheese burger with fries. They got their cokes right away and went over to take a seat somewhere. They went over to an available spot in the far corner which was somewhat more secluded from the other seats. Most of the other people in the place seemed to be between 15-35 years of age and most of them were humans.  
  
Noah and Jayden sat down and talked a bit as they waited, and soon a waitress came over with their burgers and fries.  
  
The burger looked really good and the fries were covered in different spices – something Noah liked a lot since it made them tastier. He took an experimental bite from the burger and moaned a bit at the delicious taste, now knowing why Jayden said that this place had nice burgers, because it really did. Jayden grinned at him as Noah eagerly ate more and then started to eat from his own burger as well.  
  
“It tastes really good,” Noah said, his mouth kind of full.  
  
Jayden grinned. “I told you so.” He took another bite of his own burger and chuckled a bit as some of the dressing from Noah’s burger ran down the submissive’s chin, and Noah quickly wiped it off with a napkin. “I’m glad you’re into burgers. At first I thought you were more the salad type of person.”  
  
“My dad and my brothers are in love with burgers, so when we eat out together my dad often takes us to burger places,” Noah explained. “My papa likes burgers too, but he says they’re unhealthy to eat too often. My sisters are somewhat the same, but Lily eats them more than Eden does.”  
  
Jayden nodded as he listened. “My dad has taken me to many burger places as well, but this is one of the best places I’ve been to.”  
  
“I agree with that,” Noah grinned, taking another bite.  
  
They ate together and finished up their meals, chatting a bit about life. Noah told Jayden about how glad he was to have the twins be home in the holidays, but that he had almost forgotten how annoying Isaac’s pranks and comments could be sometimes. Jayden found it pretty hilarious until Noah told him that Isaac said he wanted to pull pranks on Jayden as well.  
  
“Well, I hope he doesn’t exaggerate those pranks. My sister putting her toys into my bed to annoy me when I lay down to sleep is pranks enough for me,” Jayden said. He drank the rest of his coke, and his plate was empty now except for a bit of ketchup leftover.  
  
Noah had just finished eating as well but he still had some coke left. He chuckled at Jayden’s words. “Laura does that? She seems so cute and kind…”  
  
“Well, mostly she is, but she’s annoying when you’re her big brother,” Jayden said, chuckling. “But hey, I annoy her too so I guess we’re square.”  
  
Noah grinned at that. They were silent for a bit, and Noah drank some of his coke before staring at Jayden. He tilted his head a bit as he looked at him. “You have never really told me much about your life before you came back to this city. You moved around a lot, right?” he asked, curious about Jayden’s life before he came to the high school.  
  
Jayden was a little taken aback by the question, and he leaned back with a small smile before answering. “Yeah, we’ve moved around a lot. We first started moving around when I was 7, because that was when my dad took some job in the military that required him to move around a lot.”  
  
“Yeah, I remember that you were in the kindergarten all the time that I was there…” Noah murmured, trying to remember those days. He remembered some stuff from daycare and kindergarten but it was a little blurry now. He did remember Jayden being there – or Connor, as he was called back then. He faintly remembered the day that Connor had touched his wings and how he had avoided the demon boy afterwards. Connor had tried approaching him a few times after the incident but Noah had always walked away, afraid to get his wings touched again, and after a while Connor had kept his distance. However, he had never stopped staring at Noah whenever he thought that the submissive wasn’t looking, and that made Noah smile a bit now as he remembered it.  
  
Jayden chuckled softly. “Yeah, I was. I wasn’t happy about having to move, though. We moved to Michigan first and then moved from state to state every 6 or 12 months. I’ve lived in various places; Michigan, New York, Colorado, South Dakota, Washington, Texas, Florida, Arkansas, and a few others states I think. I didn’t really make many good friends since I always had to move away again…”  
  
Noah looked at him in sympathy. “I’m sorry. That sounds pretty tough…”  
  
Jayden shrugged and stared into his empty plate. “Well, it was okay. I survived. I’m just glad my parents finally settled down when they noticed that Laura wasn’t thriving that well with all the moving… She handled it worse than I did.”  
  
“And I’m glad you came back,” Noah said, smiling at his boyfriend.  
  
Jayden glanced up at him, beaming at his words and reached out his tail below the table to touch Noah’s leg in affection. “And I’m glad you don’t hate me anymore.”  
  
Noah couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Me too,” he said, smiling a little shyly and leaned into Jayden’s touch as the demon’s tail brushed against his leg.  
  
They chatted a bit longer before paying their order. Jayden paid for all of it, which Noah kind of protested at until Jayden insisted that he should pay since it was him who had invited Noah out for a date. Noah gave in but was planning on making it up to Jayden later.  
  
Noah sighed as they stepped out of the burger bar again and were met by the fresh, warm summer air. The sun was beginning to set, casting orange and pinkish colors across the sky and the few clouds there. Noah smiled before reaching out to grab a hold of Jayden’s hand.  
  
Jayden smiled back, entwining their fingers. “So… What now? Do we head home to you?”  
  
Noah nodded. “Yeah. There should be a bus coming soon that will take us close to my house.”  
  
They headed over to the nearby bus stop to check out the schedule. There was another eight minutes until the next bus would arrive, so they stood there and waited along with an elderly human couple and a female demon with her two kids. Noah noticed how the elderly couple was staring at him and Jayden with fond smiles when they saw them holding hands and Jayden’s tail touching his leg, and it made Noah smile and blush a bit.  
  
When the bus arrived they got on it and found available seats in the middle of the bus. Noah sat down by the window and Jayden sat near the aisle, and they chatted and laughed a bit together while they waited for the bus to reach their stop. Other people in the bus were staring at them since they looked like an angel/demon couple, but no one really said anything. The young angel female behind them had noticed that Noah was a hybrid when she looked closer at his wings, and she kept smiling when she saw how in love they were.  
  
Three stops in, Noah suddenly looked up when two new passengers came on. His eyes widened in complete horror when he saw that one of them was Max. Max didn’t notice them until he was almost right in front of their seats, and once he spotted them he froze completely and Noah could see panic and horror spreading across his face.  
  
Jayden had noticed him too and he instinctively puffed out his feathers and bared his teeth at Max in a threatening growl. He squeezed Noah’s hand impossibly tight while trying to shield him with his wing, keeping his eyes on Max who was staring wide-eyed between them.  
  
Noah shrunk into his seat and kept his head and wings down, unconsciously leaning closer to Jayden for protection. The sight of his old tormentor sent shivers of fear through him that made him feel physically sick. Flashbacks of Max beating him came back to him, making him tremble in fear.  
  
Max swallowed nervously, looking like he didn’t know in which direction to go and what to do with himself. The bus hadn’t started moving yet since the other person that got on had some trouble with his ticket, so the driver and him were arguing about it. The bus doors were still open, and after having stared at them for several seconds Max hurried out of the bus again before the doors closed, obviously not caring that he had to wait another fifteen minutes for the next one as long as he didn’t have to be anywhere near Jayden.  
  
Noah let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and his body relaxed. Jayden relaxed too, glad that Max had chosen to get off the bus rather than stay on it.  
  
“For a moment I thought he was going to pose a problem…” Jayden murmured, rubbing circles with his thumb into Noah’s hand.  
  
Noah nodded and swallowed. “Me too.”  
  
Jayden turned to look at him, a concerned expression covering his face. “Are you okay?”  
  
Noah knew that Jayden was afraid that seeing Max again would affect him too much, since what Max had done to him had been quite traumatizing. He glanced up at the alpha’s face and smiled weakly as he nodded. “Yes, I’m alright. I was just slightly scared to see him again.”  
  
“Well, he does still live in this city, so there’s a good chance we might run into him again in the future.” Jayden rubbed Noah’s hand soothingly before bringing it up to his mouth, kissing it softly. “But I’ll make sure he doesn’t touch you ever again.”  
  
The submissive smiled widely at that, his stomach fluttering with happiness when he felt how sincere Jayden was. “I know.”

  


 

***

  
  
When Noah and Jayden came home to Noah’s house, Bella greeted them with a happy bark and started jumping up and down in happiness when they entered. She went all hyper as Jayden grinned and began rubbing her all over, and the golden lab mutt’s tail was wagging furiously.  
  
They took off their shoes and headed into the living room with Bella following them.  
  
“Um, so should we watch that movie?” Noah asked. In the burger bar they had talked about watching a newly released movie together when they came home.  
  
“Only if I get to cuddle with you on the couch,” Jayden replied, grinning.  
  
Noah laughed. “If you don’t tickle me then I might let you.” He grinned teasingly at Jayden before going over to the kitchen to find some chips and snacks for them to eat.  
  
Jayden petted Bella while following Noah with his eyes, watching his light grey feathers move as he walked and checked out his ass when the submissive bent down to get something from one of the lower cupboards. He licked his lips at the gorgeous view. Noah roamed through the cupboards and seemed to have trouble finding what he was looking for, so Jayden slowly went over to see if he needed help.  
  
When Noah got up to his feet again after having found the snacks he was looking for, he bumped back into Jayden who was right behind him. Noah hadn’t noticed him getting that close to him, so he let out a soft, surprised yelp and blushed at how girly it came out.  
  
The alpha chuckled in amusement. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to surprise you.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Noah said, still flushing a bit. “I found what I was looking for.”  
  
Jayden hummed before stepping a little bit closer so that he was chest-to-back with Noah. Noah tensed a little bit and Jayden let him get used to having him behind him like that before he gingerly moved his arms around Noah, encircling his body and holding him close.  
  
Noah let out a soft sigh, leaning back into the alpha’s body and relaxed. He could feel Jayden’s crotch pressing slightly into his lower back and it made him shudder a bit. Jayden wasn’t hard, he could tell that, but it still sent a few spikes of arousal through Noah to be standing so close. He hummed softly and bared his neck when Jayden leaned down to kiss him behind the ear and then on the back of his neck.  
  
“You smell very nice, you know that?” Jayden hummed, still holding his boyfriend close.  
  
“What do I smell of?” Noah asked curiously, his eyes closed as he enjoyed Jayden’s embrace and the way his lips brushed over his skin.  
  
“Apples. Rain. And a bit of sweet honey,” Jayden replied, tenderly rubbing his nose against the skin on Noah’s neck. His arms were under Noah’s wings as he embraced him, and the feathers tickled his bare arms slightly but it felt kind of nice.  
  
“And you smell… musky. Like alpha, kinda spicy, but also a bit like rain.”  
  
Jayden chuckled softly behind Noah’s ear and kissed him on the neck. His hands rested over Noah’s flat stomach and they slowly began moving his shirt up a little to feel the soft skin there.  
  
Noah gasped as Jayden’s more rough hands touched his stomach. He shuddered in pleasure before untangling himself from Jayden and turned around to look at him. “Movie first, or we’ll never get to watch it,” he said, staring firmly at Jayden.  
  
The alpha pouted slightly but agreed with Noah. “Yeah, okay. Movie and cuddling sounds good.”  
  
Noah grinned at that and they collected the snacks, chips, and some cokes before going over to watch the movie. It was a movie they were going to rent through the TV and neither of them had seen it before, but both were eager to see it because of the popular actors and the movie’s good reception. Castiel had told Noah that he and Anna had made some sculptures that were used in that movie, and Noah felt a little proud that his papa had been part of making it.  
  
Bella lay down on the floor and played a bit with one of her toys while Noah and Jayden cuddled a bit on the couch while watching the movie. Noah was leaning into Jayden’s body, as close as he could get without their wings being in the way, and Jayden’s arm was wrapped his waist. Jayden had softened his wings to make it more comfortable for Noah to rest against them.  
  
The dog disturbed them a few times when she got bored and wanted attention, bust mostly she let them watch the movie in peace. She had been taken out for a walk before everyone left the house earlier so she had gotten the exercise she needed that day.  
  
Noah couldn’t help the tears in his eyes when one of the characters in the movie died – the girlfriend of one of the protagonists. He tried not to let Jayden notice it, but the scene was too touching for him to hold back. He sniffed and wiped his eyes with his hands, and Jayden glanced down at him.  
  
“Are you crying?”  
  
Noah sniffed and nodded a bit. “Yeah. Don’t make fun of me – I always cry when something sad or touching happens in movies,” he muttered and shoved Jayden lightly in embarrassment.  
  
“I’m not making fun of you,” Jayden said, chuckling softly. “I find it cute that you get so moved by something on TV.” He pulled Noah a little closer when the sad scene was over so that Noah’s head was resting on his shoulder. The hand he had wrapped around Noah began rubbing the submissive’s side gently, offering comfort.  
  
“Thanks… Isaac always makes fun of me, and of my papa and my sisters too when they cry because of a movie,” Noah murmured bitterly. He leaned into Jayden and sighed contently. He loved resting his head on Jayden’s broad and strong shoulders and feeling his wing wrap around him. It made him feel safe.  
  
“Sounds like Isaac,” Jayden chuckled, still watching the movie with Noah. “My dad made fun of me when I cried over the old Titanic movie from ‘97…”  
  
Noah lifted his head to look at him, astonished. “You cried over the Titanic movie?”  
  
Jayden shifted and lowered his eyes slightly. “Well, yeah; it was sad. They were truly in love and then Jack died… I was 11 when I watched the movie on TV and I shed a few tears over it. It was while I was recovering from my accident. My dad never let me forget it; he always pokes fun at it, which is really annoying.”  
  
Noah blinked, a little surprised that Jayden had once cried over a movie since it wasn’t that common that guys did that. Then he smiled warmly. “Yeah, it was a sad movie,” he agreed, lying his head down on Jayden’s shoulder again and snuggled into him. “And this movie is sad too. You can cry with me if you want.”  
  
Jayden laughed, making Noah feel the vibrations of it. “Thanks, but I can’t promise that it will make me cry, though.”  
  
Noah chuckled and they both turned their attention back to the movie again. There were a few more sad scenes which made a few tears prickle in Noah’s eyes, but they weren’t as sad as the first scene.  
  
After two hours of watching the movie finally ended, leaving them both excited to have seen it and sad that it had ended. They had eaten almost all the snacks and chips, and their cokes were empty now.  
  
“Thanks for the snacks and stuff. And for renting the movie; it was really good,” Jayden said afterwards, smiling at Noah who had pulled away to get the remote control from the couch table.  
  
Noah glanced back at him with a smile of his own. “You’re welcome. I liked watching it with you.”  
  
Jayden grinned and Noah turned off the TV before turning around to face Jayden. He felt a little shy as he leaned in over the alpha to kiss him. Jayden responded with a pleased hum and moving his lips against Noah’s to reciprocate the kiss. He then suddenly pulled Noah up into his lap, making the hybrid yelp a bit, and continued to kiss him. Noah was now straddling Jayden while sitting on his lap, and they closed their eyes and hummed and moaned softly as their lips and tongues moved together in a deep, loving kiss.  
  
Their hands jumped to each other’s hair, grasping lightly and drawing soft moans from each other, and their breathing became faster the more the kiss deepened and the more aroused they got.  
  
Noah could feel arousal making his wings tingle and his abdomen feel hot. It made him want to be closer to Jayden, to taste and feel as much of him as he could, so he buried one hand in the alpha’s softened feathers, drawing a moan from him. Jayden’s free hand was now digging into Noah’s hips possessively and desperately, and Noah could practically taste his arousal.  
  
They pulled apart to breathe, panting together and opened their eyes to look at the other. Their pupils were lust-dilated, and Jayden had to swallow when he saw the debauched look on Noah. Jayden’s hands were on the submissive’s hips now, and Noah’s were resting on Jayden’s shoulders while they stared into each other’s eyes.  
  
Gingerly, Jayden moved his hands a bit away from Noah’s hip, going further back towards his ass, and Noah moaned softly when the alpha’s hands rested there.  
  
Bella was now wagging her tail and watching them closely, obviously curious about what they were doing. Noah didn’t particularly like having Bella as a spectator when things were turning more sexual, even though she was a dog.  
  
“Let’s go upstairs,” Noah suggested, still with a somewhat debauched look on his face. “I don’t really want Bella to watch…”  
  
Jayden stared back at him. “Are you sure?” he asked, knowing what Noah was hinting at.  
  
Noah nodded. “Yes, I’m sure. And I want to try to have, um, ‘real’ sex with you. I’m ready, and I want to try having you inside me.” He held Jayden’s gaze as he spoke, letting him know that he was serious.  
  
The alpha demon swallowed and held back a groan of arousal when his dick twitched painfully in his pants at Noah’s words. “Okay. I’m not objecting if that’s what you want. We can try, and if you suddenly change your mind then let me know. I won’t be offended.”  
  
Noah nodded again. “It is what I want. And I will let you know if I change my mind, but I don’t think I will.”  
  
Jayden nodded and took a deep breath to control his arousal and excitement. He had dreamed about having sex and being inside Noah for months now, and the idea alone was almost enough to make him come. However, he wanted it to be perfect for Noah and make sure that everything was prepared and ready. He wasn’t taking any chances when it came to Noah’s welfare.  
  
They got up from the couch and headed upstairs together, petting Bella goodbye when the dog whimpered a bit when she was left alone again.  
  
Noah twitched and trembled just slightly in anticipation of what was going to happen. He was excited, nervous, scared, aroused, and curious all at the same time, and it felt quite overwhelming. He was hoping that everything would go well and that Jayden would fit inside him without too much pain, but he was afraid of feeling like a total failure of it didn’t succeed the first time.  
  
“Do you have lube?” Jayden asked as they entered Noah’s room. “I know that you, um, produce your own lubricant, but using extra lube will make it a lot easier and less painful for you.”  
  
Noah blushed a bit at that. “Um, no I don’t, but Isaac might have some. Or Adrian, maybe. I’ll go check in their rooms.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Noah left the room and headed over to Adrian’s old room, hoping that his brother had maybe left a tube of lubricant behind. He searched the nightstand drawers, praying that Adrian wasn’t hiding anything too private in there since he didn’t want to invade his brother’s privacy too much, and finally found what he was looking for. The tube was still half full, and Noah smiled before leaving the room with it. He went by the bathroom to collect two towels since they would be nice to have when cleaning themselves up afterwards.  
  
Jayden glanced up when Noah finally reentered the room and closed and locked the door behind him just in case. Noah put the towels away on the foot of his bed and then turned to face Jayden again.  
  
They both felt a little awkward now that they knew what was about to happen, but Jayden was the most confident of them. He gently stepped forward and took the lube from Noah’s hand when the submissive just stood there awkwardly with it. “Let’s put it over here for now,” Jayden spoke softly and went over to put the lube on the cupboard behind Noah’s bed. Jayden then turned around and went over to Noah, leaning in to kiss him softly.  
  
Noah responded to the kiss, enjoying the taste of the alpha and the feeling of their tongues and lips touching.  
  
Jayden wrapped his tail around Noah’s leg, kissing him passionately until he pulled back to look at him. “Uh, I don’t think I have any condoms with me…”  
  
“That’s okay, I don’t really want to do it with condoms anyway. I don’t want anything separating us, and there aren’t really any risks about us not using it,” Noah said, blushing a bit. He was hinting at the fact that he wasn’t mated yet and didn’t go into heat, so he couldn’t get pregnant. And Jayden had told him that his father had made him get tests for STDs just in case and that all tests came out negative. They couldn’t transfer any diseases to the other so it was safe to not use the condoms.  
  
Jayden nodded, knowing what Noah was referring to. “I haven’t done it without a condom before, but I certainly don’t mind not using it with you. They’re messy to use anyway.” Condoms quickly got filled with come when an alpha demon used it, and it was often a little gross in Jayden’s mind.  
  
Noah nodded and leaned up to kiss Jayden again. They hummed and moaned softly into each other’s mouths, and Noah grasped lightly at Jayden’s t-shirt while the alpha’s hands roamed over Noah’s body, exploring it. Jayden’s hands moved over Noah’s stomach, hips, his sides, and into his feathers, and Noah mewled at how nice it felt. Noah roamed his own hands over Jayden’s clothed chest, feeling the muscle and Jayden’s shape, before moving his hands behind the alpha to unbutton his shirt below his wings.  
  
Their lips kept moving together in a kiss, but Jayden briefly pulled away to pull off his t-shirt after Noah had unbuttoned it. He pulled it over his head and threw it somewhere on the floor, and Noah leaned back a little to admire the sight before him. Jayden smiled and leaned down to nib gently at Noah’s earlobe while placing his hands on his hips, and Noah sighed in approval.  
  
“I think you better unbutton your own shirt. I don’t want to accidentally touch your oil glands,” the alpha spoke.  
  
Noah knew that Jayden was right. The buttons went right up to the base of his wings where his oil glands were, and because Noah was aroused his oil glands were leaking a bit of oil.  
  
Some part of Noah wanted to allow Jayden to touch him there, since he knew he would never want to be mated to anyone else but Jayden, but he figured it was best to wait a bit with that. He didn’t want to enter his heat cycle just yet and have to use suppressants, and they had only been together for a few months so it was pretty early to be mated.  
  
The submissive reached behind himself to unbutton his shirt, and Jayden continued to nib at his earlobe and kiss his neck while he did so, making Noah shudder and feel a bit distracted. When all buttons were undone he pulled away from his boyfriend to pull off his shirt, throwing it to the floor. He blushed a bit when he felt Jayden stare at his exposed torso, licking his lips as he took in Noah’s smaller frame. Noah then slowly moved forward and reached out to unbuckle Jayden’s belt. He felt shy as he unbuckled it, but once it was off Jayden reached down to help him unbutton his pants and zip them down before the alpha stepped out of them. Noah watched as Jayden then pulled his boxers off as well, throwing them and his jeans over to his shirt on the floor and then started taking off his socks as well.  
  
Noah licked his lips. It was the first time he had ever seen Jayden completely naked. At their last (and first) sexual encounter Jayden had still had his pants on even though they were zipped down, but now he was completely exposed and nude. Noah blushed when he saw Jayden’s cock hard and leaking and curling up towards his stomach. The size still scared him a bit, but it also made his ass feel hot and wet when he looked at it, and his wings twitched a bit as a new wave of arousal went through him.  
  
Realizing that he was staring too much and that Jayden was watching him with an amused, knowing smile, Noah quickly snapped out of it and reached down to pull off his own pants as well. His hands were a little clumsy because he was nervous and his heart was pounding in his chest, but then Jayden reached out to help. The alpha took Noah’s hands gently in his own, making Noah stop his ministrations before Jayden took over. The demon kissed Noah’s neck tenderly while he opened his pants, and pulled back to let Noah step out of them.  
  
The alpha’s tail flicked in approval at the sight of the light blue panties that Noah was wearing underneath, and Noah quickly pulled off the panties and his socks with flushed cheeks, leaving him just as nude as Jayden was.  
  
Noah blushed a bit and wrapped his wings a bit around himself, although he didn’t shield his body completely from Jayden.  
  
“You don’t need to be nervous. I won’t hurt you,” Jayden spoke softly and stepped forward to cup Noah’s cheek gently.  
  
Noah nodded and looked up at him. “I know, but I still can’t help but be nervous. I-I haven’t tried this before.”  
  
“I know, but I’m going to make it good for you,” Jayden promised, smiling at Noah before capturing his lips in a deep, loving kiss.  
  
As they kissed they ran their hands curiously over the other’s body, feeling the naked skin on their partner. Jayden was all lean muscle and masculine edges, where Noah was smaller and softer and with a mix of male and female curves. Noah whimpered softly when Jayden’s hand moved feather-light over the curves of his lower back and then his ass, curiously exploring its shape. Both of them were heavily aroused, and Noah could feel slick beginning to run down his thighs now.  
  
They slowly began moving over towards Noah’s bed, and Noah got up on it and lay down on his back, pulling Jayden down on top of him. He spread his legs for Jayden to fit between and they kissed again.  
  
Jayden pulled away from the kiss after a few moments to grab one of the decorator pillows that was on Noah’s bed. Noah had thee pillows; one that he used for sleeping with and then two other pillows that he put in the corner of the bed to be decorative. Jayden moved the pillow in under Noah’s lower back so that he could have easier access to his entrance, and Noah lifted his hips off the bed to help him.  
  
The alpha sat back a little and slowly ran his hands down Noah’s body, staring at its beauty and how the submissive’s gorgeous wings were spread out across the bed. He could feel that Noah was a little tense, but he couldn’t blame him for it. First times were always a little scary, especially for the one that had to be penetrated.  
  
“Um, I gotta ask. Have you ever had something inside you before?” Jayden asked, lifting his gaze to look at Noah’s face.  
  
Noah blushed furiously at that. “I… Only three of my fingers,” he admitted, blushing harder.  
  
Jayden groaned softly, trying not to picture it too much in his mind since his cock was hard enough as it was. “Okay, I’m gonna go slow then. Your fingers are smaller than mine, after all.” He reached down towards Noah’s entrance, glad that Noah pulled his legs up and bent his knees to give him better access. He circled his fingers over the opening, feeling that it was wet and kind of tense. After a few moments he gently pushed one finger in, feeling some resistance when Noah’s nervous body tensed up, and he could see the submissive’s face scrunch up a bit at the foreign intrusion. He wanted to assess how wet Noah was and he was pleased to find him very slick and wet inside. He managed to push almost all of his index finger in before he decided he should better use the lube right away to make it more comfortable for Noah, just in case.  
  
Noah watched as Jayden pulled back before leaning over him to grab the lube from the cupboard behind the bed. He then watched as Jayden popped the tube open and began spreading the slick liquid over his fingers before putting the tube away and moved his fingers down to Noah’s opening again. Noah held his breath, trying to relax himself as Jayden’s finger once more pushed into him. It felt foreign and Noah couldn’t help but fear that it was going to hurt when Jayden added more. However, Jayden took his time and slowly twisted his finger around, easing the muscles and trying to let Noah get used to it.  
  
“Does it hurt?” Jayden asked, his eyes fixed on the place where his finger was inside Noah, but glanced up at Noah’s face to check him for any sign of pain.  
  
“No, but it feels strange, though not in a bad way.”  
  
“Okay, that’s good,” Jayden chuckled. “Tell me if it hurts.” Noah nodded, and Jayden kept twisting his finger around in there, glad that Noah was beginning to relax a bit as he got used to it. He added another finger then, slicking it up with more lube, and slowly began stretching Noah more.  
  
By three fingers Noah was beginning to squirm a little. Jayden suspected he was nervous about the final stage coming up soon, and he knew he had to make him relax more since the muscles were too tense inside Noah right now. Jayden shifted a bit so that he was lying between Noah’s legs and then started kissing and licking his way up Noah’s thighs towards his crotch.  
  
“Ah!” Noah exclaimed when Jayden reached his dick. “What are you doing?” He lifted his head a bit and glanced down at him with a confused frown. Jayden’s fingers were still inside him, but he hadn’t expected Jayden to pay attention to his member right now.  
  
“I’m going to make you come before I take this a step further. Your body is too tense, and coming will help make you relax,” Jayden explained, a little smirk on his lips. He licked at Noah’s dick teasingly before taking it into his mouth.  
  
Noah cried out in pleasure, his back arching off the pillow and the bed. Jayden grinned smugly around his member before licking and sucking him hard, enjoying the desperate noises coming from his boyfriend. He began moving his fingers around inside Noah and crooked them slightly, and Noah cried out again when Jayden’s fingers pressed against the bundles of nerves inside him, sending waves of pleasure through him. It didn’t take long before Noah was coming, a scream escaping from his throat as he released himself into Jayden’s mouth.  
  
The alpha swallowed it all, humming at the delicious taste and wondered if Noah’s slick would taste just as good. He waited until Noah had calmed down and was a panting mess before he moved his fingers around inside Noah again, scissoring and stretching him. The muscles were much more relaxed now and easier to work with since Noah’s body was exhausted from the orgasm.  
  
Curious about what Noah’s slick tasted like, Jayden moved his still clean hand down and gathered some of Noah’s natural slick on his finger before moving it up to his mouth to taste it.  
  
Noah blushed furiously when he saw what Jayden was doing, and he was tempted to hide behind his wings since he was a little embarrassed. He almost couldn’t believe that Jayden was actually _tasting_ him, but it was all kinds of hot and Noah whimpered softly when his new spike of arousal made more slick leak from him.  
  
Jayden just smiled, humming softly as he took in the sweet taste. It tasted delicious and it made his body respond strongly with arousal and causing his feathers to sharpen just a little before he softened them again. “You taste nice.”  
  
Noah groaned and moved his hands in front his face in embarrassment. “This is so embarrassing…”  
  
The demon laughed softly, twisting his fingers around inside Noah once more.  
  
Noah made a small sound, obviously still feeling a little overstimulated from his previous climax, so Jayden carefully lay down so that he was covering Noah’s body with his own. He kissed his boyfriend deeply while continuing to prepare him, soon adding a fourth finger inside him. He then started kissing Noah’s bared neck and sucked gently on it to soothe and relax Noah, and it seemed to help – his fingers had more space to move around inside Noah now and the muscles were looser.  
  
“I think you might be ready now,” Jayden panted a few minutes, slowly leaning back to look at Noah. “Are you still sure you want to do this?”  
  
Noah nodded, a pink blush covering his cheeks. “Yes, I’m sure. I want you.”  
  
Jayden had to control the shudder of arousal that spread through him at Noah’s words. He was horny like never before and his cock was twitching and aching to be inside Noah already, but he had to make sure that Noah was ready first.  
  
The alpha leaned back a little and pulled his fingers out, making Noah wince softly. He took the lube which he had placed on the bed earlier and gathered some in his palm before slicking his dick up to make it easier, and Noah watched his movements quietly.  
  
Noah swallowed nervously, pulling his legs up and bending them again since he had the feeling it would make it easier for Jayden. He was getting aroused again and was already half-hard, and he took a deep breath to calm his nerves when Jayden got into position.  
  
Jayden leaned down over him, covering his body again and kissed him. The kiss made Noah relax, and Jayden gently grabbed his legs so that Noah would wrap them around him. He carefully lined himself up with Noah’s entrance and kissed his boyfriend’s jaw, neck, and jugular before he slowly moved his hips forward.  
  
“Ah!” Noah exclaimed when the tip of Jayden’s cock pressed against his entrance and slowly slipped inside. He clawed at Jayden’s shoulders and tightened his legs around the alpha’s waist, tensing up a bit in fear of pain when he felt it burn a little. Even though it was just the head of Jayden’s cock that was inside him now, it still felt like he was being split in half, though it didn’t hurt nearly as bad as Noah had thought it would.  
  
The alpha immediately stilled and sucked gently on Noah’s neck to soothe him. He moved one hand into Noah’s feathers and massaged his wing bone, feeling the submissive’s smaller body relax under him. He pushed forward again, going as slow as possible, and felt himself slide a bit further inside the tight, wet heat of Noah.  
  
“Fuck,” Jayden groaned out, overwhelmed by how tight Noah was and how good it already felt. It wasn’t like his previous sexual experiences; this experience was full of love, trust, and devotion, and it felt overwhelming and nice.  
  
Jayden slid inside torturously slow, and Noah bit his lip and held back a pained groan when it burned somewhat. Jayden felt unbelievably big, and once he was almost fully inside Noah gasped at how full he felt. He was being filled up completely, more than he thought was possible, but it felt nice and right, and Noah didn’t want it to stop.  
  
“Oh god,” Noah gasped, throwing his head back a little when Jayden pushed all the way in. It was so amazing that Noah had no words for it, and his mouth was open in awe and pleasure.  
  
Jayden was panting now, his face in the crook of Noah’s neck, and he trembled slightly at the overwhelming sensations. “Fuck, you’re _tight,_ ” he grunted, trying to catch his breath. He hadn’t even started moving yet and it still felt like he was about to come.  
  
“Jayden,” Noah whimpered, digging his nails into Jayden’s back near the base of his wings and gasped softly.  
  
Jayden leaned back a little to look at him, gently moving a hand through Noah’s hair to soothe him. “Does it hurt?” he asked, a worried frown on his face.  
  
“A bit. It burns a little, but I can handle it,” Noah replied, smiling softly up at Jayden. “It feels nice, though. You can start moving.”  
  
Jayden nodded. He supported himself with one arm above Noah’s wing on the bed, and placed his other hand on Noah’s side and rubbed it over the skin to soothe him. He looked into Noah’s eyes as he slowly pulled almost all the way out before gently thrusting forward again, repeating the motion over and over in slow moves.  
  
Noah gasped and shuddered in pleasure as Jayden began to slowly thrust in and out of him. He held on to the demon, digging his fingers into his shoulder and his back, and moaned when their feathers touched.  
  
They maintained eye contact for the first two minutes and the intimacy was amazing. Having Jayden inside him like this felt like he was sharing a very important and private part of himself with Jayden, and it made Noah feel happy and content. His body tingled with sensations and emotions, and if they had had a mating bond it would have flared strongly with happiness and devotion.  
  
After a few minutes Jayden started going a bit faster. The alpha gasped and buried his face in Noah’s neck, feeling his boyfriend cling to him as he thrust faster and harder into him.  
  
“Ahh. You feel so good,” Jayden moaned into Noah’s neck, nuzzling the skin tenderly. He had to bend his back a little because of the height difference, and he loved how soft and small Noah felt under him. “Shit, I’m not gonna last long,” he warned, panting and trying to hold his climax back to make it last a little longer. He rubbed himself down against Noah’s dick which was trapped between them, making sure that it was stimulated as well.  
  
“M-Me neither,” Noah gasped, clutching Jayden harder now. “Oh!” he exclaimed when Jayden rolled his hips and shifted a bit so that he was hitting Noah’s most sensitive spots head-on with every thrust. “Ah! Jayden!” he cried out, his body tensing up and arching off the bed at the overwhelming stimulation. He came harder than ever before, spilling himself between their bodies with a pleasured cry while his body jerked and shook helplessly under Jayden.  
  
“Fuck,” Jayden cursed, squeezing his eyes shut and buried his face in Noah’s neck, inhaling his scent while Noah’s muscles clenched unbelievably tight around him. He came so hard he blacked out for a second. Wave after wave of glorious pleasure ran through him as he spilled his seed deep inside Noah, his hips stuttering with every load of come escaping him. Noah was so tight that he literally milked every single drop from Jayden, leaving him gasping and moaning through it.  
  
Noah too gasped when Jayden came, taken a little by surprise by the hot, wet feeling of Jayden’s seed entering him. A strangled noise came from his throat at how nice it felt, and he dug his fingers painfully hard into Jayden’s back as he felt the alpha’s cock pulse and twitch inside of him through the whole thing.  
  
They collapsed against the bed afterwards, sated and completely exhausted. Jayden tried not to crush Noah with his weight, and he was too lazy to pull out of him just yet. It was the most intense orgasm of his life, and of Noah’s too, and both of them basked in the afterglow of it.  
  
When they had recovered for a minute, Jayden hummed and began running a soothing hand up and down Noah’s side and placed a few soft kisses on his neck. Noah purred softly and bared his neck submissively with a happy, sated smile on his lips.  
  
“How do you feel?” Jayden asked, humming the words into Noah’s neck.  
  
“Good. It was… very amazing,” Noah replied with a shy chuckle. Jayden was still inside him, and although it felt a little uncomfortable with him being sore down there it still felt very nice.  
  
Jayden grinned and leaned back a bit to look at him. “Mm, I think so too. I’ve never felt better.” He smiled and cupped Noah’s cheek tenderly with his hand. “I love you,” he spoke softly, looking Noah right into the eye.  
  
Noah smiled happily. “I love you too.”  
  
Jayden grinned and leaned back a bit further. “I’m gonna pull out now,” he announced.  
  
Noah nodded, gasping when Jayden pulled out his dick out of him and left him feeling completely empty all of sudden. He was a bit sore and it still burned a little, and he cringed when he felt Jayden’s come flowing out of him now.  
  
“Sorry, I know it hurts a little,” Jayden said, cringing. He grabbed the towels from the other end of the bed and began cleaning them up. Their stomachs were covered in Noah’s come, and after he cleaned that up he wiped the come and slick off his own member before turning his attention to Noah’s ass. “Roll over so I can clean you up?”  
  
Noah complied and rolled over on his stomach, allowing Jayden to clean up the mess on his ass and thighs. The alpha ran soothing hands over Noah’s butt and leaned down to place a small kiss on his right buttock, making Noah shudder and moan slightly. It was a bit embarrassing to have Jayden look at his ass like this and having him touch and kiss it, but at the same time it felt intimate and comforting. Jayden began cleaning him up, and Noah flinched and gasped when the towel touched him between the legs where he was sore.  
  
“Sorry, I’ll try to be gentle,” Jayden said apologetically. He cleaned the worst of it up before putting the used towel into the basket that Noah put his laundry into.  
  
They settled themselves on the bed afterwards, cuddling up against each other. Noah sighed contently and snuggled into Jayden, resting his head under the alpha’s chin. He smiled when Jayden wrapped his wing around their naked bodies.  
  
They were both sated and tired from sex, but the intimacy made them feel closer than ever before. Noah couldn’t remember ever having felt so many positive emotions inside of him, and he felt like he was bursting from the love he felt towards Jayden. The sex had been wonderful, everything Noah had imagined and even better. He couldn’t wait until they were going to have sex again, but hoped that he wouldn’t feel that sore next time.  
  
“You made a mess of me. I can still feel it flowing out of me,” Noah muttered after a few moments, grimacing a bit at the odd sensation of Jayden’s come leaking out of him.  
  
Jayden chuckled softly and pulled him closer. “Sorry, but you agreed not to use a condom. It’ll stop flowing out eventually.”  
  
“I know,” Noah said. “I kinda like it, actually. Makes me feel that I am yours.” He closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying feeling Jayden all around him.  
  
Jayden’s arms tightened possessively around Noah. “I’m pretty sure that you _are_ mine already.”  
  
Noah laughed softly at that. “Yes, I am yours. I don’t want to be anyone else’s. And I want to do that with you again… Soon.”  
  
Jayden grinned happily. “Me too, but let’s give your body a little rest first before we do it again. Hopefully it’ll be easier and less painful for you next time.”  
  
“Mm, and hopefully it’ll feel just as good,” Noah hummed into Jayden’s chest.  
  
“Of course it will – maybe even better when you don’t get sore anymore. I’m certainly not gonna make it feel bad for you,” Jayden chuckled, placing a soft kiss on the top of Noah’s head.  
  
Noah smiled and snuggled into Jayden.  
  
After a few moments of silence and cuddling, Noah asked, “Do you want to go watch another movie soon? It’s still early.” It was 9:53pm and Noah didn’t feel like going to sleep yet.  
  
“Sounds good. But I want to cuddle with you a bit longer. I love cuddling with you,” Jayden hummed, pulling Noah closer against him again.  
  
Noah laughed softly. “Okay. I like cuddling with you too.”  
  
They lay like that for a few more minutes before getting up from the bed. Their pulled on their clothes again and Noah cringed when Jayden’s come inside him messed up the new panties he had just put on. Jayden just laughed, guessing what had made Noah grimace like that.  
  
They walked down the stairs and Noah winced when his butt felt sore with every step he took.  
  
“Maybe you should let me carry you?” Jayden said once they reached the bottom of the stairs. He couldn’t help but tease Noah a bit even though he wasn’t very happy that Noah was sore after their first time together. He hated seeing Noah hurting.  
  
“Shut up, Connor,” Noah mumbled, giving him a small glare before going into the living room and petted Bella when she jumped up from the floor to greet him.  
  
“Oi,” Jayden warned playfully before going over and wrapped his arms around Noah from behind. The submissive relaxed and leaned back into him with a soft purr, and Jayden placed a tender kiss on his neck and rubbed his hands soothingly over Noah’s stomach under his shirt. “I love you so much. Ever since I first saw you I knew I wanted to get to know you better. I knew I wanted to be with you…” He kissed Noah’s neck again with such tenderness it made Noah shiver lightly.  
  
Noah smiled and placed his hands on top of Jayden’s, enjoying the feeling of Jayden’s warm hands on his naked skin. “I love you too.” He turned around to face him, staring up into Jayden’s eyes in adoration and cupped his cheek gently. “I love you so much, even though I do admit I didn’t like you much when we were kids. I’m sorry about that…” He lowered his gaze a bit in shame.  
  
Jayden smiled and caught Noah’s hand when it was about to pull away from his cheek. “Don’t be sorry. I did do something very inappropriate and scared you. I’m never gonna do that again.” He kissed Noah’s hand and watched his boyfriend smile shyly at him.  
  
“I know. I trust you.”  
  
Jayden let go of Noah’s hand and instead leaned down to kiss him briefly on the lips. “How about you sit down now and I’ll find a good movie to watch? Your butt needs some rest.”  
  
Noah blushed furiously and shoved Jayden lightly in embarrassment, glaring when the alpha laughed. He complied though and sat down on the couch while Jayden found a good movie for them to watch. When Jayden sat down next to him they snuggled a bit together and Noah tried to find a good position where he couldn’t feel the soreness. Once he succeeded they watched the movie together, enjoying each other’s company and warmth.  
  


 

***

  
  
Castiel and Dean left Tobias and Damian’s place at 11:56pm and headed home. They had had a nice evening with their friends, chatting and talking, sharing a nice dinner that Tobias had prepared for them, and playing some Monopoly. Castiel was driving since Dean had had quite a few beers with Damian, and the angel was glad that traffic wasn’t so bad at this hour because Dean was honestly starting to annoy him with his drunkenness.  
  
“Dean, I told you to remove your hand from my thigh,” Castiel grumbled, swatting Dean’s hand away before putting his own hand back on the steering wheel.  
  
Dean pouted and pulled his hand back. “You’re no fun to be drunk with when you’re not wasted too.”  
  
“I’m glad,” the angel replied dryly.  
  
“Remember that one time in college when I dragged you over to one of Ash’s dorm parties with me? And you got drunk for the first time…” Dean snickered at the memory. “And you had to go out to use the bathroom and you walked straight into the door. That was hilarious.”  
  
Castiel sighed. “Yes, I faintly remember that. And it still isn’t funny.”  
  
“Yeah, it is. You got so mad when I laughed!” Dean laughed out loud before turning to look at Cas’ profile with a goofy grin. “You’re so adorable. And so sexy.”  
  
“And you are drunk and wasted,” Castiel retorted, smirking a bit as he glanced briefly at Dean before turning his attention back to the road.  
  
“I’m allowed to have fun sometimes,” Dean mumbled. “And the car is spinning…”  
  
“No, it’s your head that’s spinning,” Castiel chuckled.  
  
They arrived in their street and the angel carefully pulled the car up into the driveway, making sure not to make any scratches on it because then Dean would never shut up next to him. It wasn’t that he hated it when Dean was drunk – he actually thought it was pretty amusing – but after spending twenty minutes in a car that stank like a bar with an alpha demon that kept groping him while he was driving, Castiel was beginning to be a little tired of it.  
  
Castiel got out of the car and went around to the passenger seat to help Dean out since the demon was a little wobbly on his feet.  
  
“I can walk, Cas,” Dean insisted stubbornly, making his way around the car and up to the front door. He almost walked right into the fence but Castiel stopped in just in time and shook his head helplessly at him.  
  
The angel helped Dean up to the door and pulled out his keys to unlock it. He had seen that the lights were on in the living room, which meant that Noah and Jayden were probably watching a movie together. He opened the front door and helped Dean inside, gently pushing Bella away when the dog jumped over to greet them. “You should be asleep by now, Bella,” Castiel told the dog, frowning a bit.  
  
Noah and Jayden popped up in the door to the living room. They had heard them arrive and Noah had paused their movie while going over to greet his parents.  
  
“Hi, papa. Hi, dad,” Noah smiled, looking between his parents and frowned a bit when he saw Dean looking a little tipsy.  
  
“Too much to drink?” Jayden asked, chuckling at Dean who was struggling to take off his shoes.  
  
“Maybe three or four beers too many,” Dean replied, sighing in relief when he finally got his shoes off.  
  
Castiel took off his own shoes and smiled over at Noah and Jayden. “How was your day? Was the burger bar nice?”  
  
“Yes, the burgers were really great,” Noah grinned.  
  
“That’s good,” Castiel smiled, going into the living room. Noah and Jayden stepped aside to let him pass. He glanced over at the TV and saw that the screen was frozen on an image. “Have you been watching movies all night?”  
  
“Mostly,” Noah replied, shifting a little.  
  
“’Mostly’, he says,” Dean snorted, standing in the doorway with Bella next to him. “You better not have done naughty things on the couch – that’s reserved for Cas and me only.”  
  
“Dean!” Castiel chastised him, blushing furiously.  
  
Noah blushed too while Jayden laughed out loud.  
  
“No worries; we didn’t defile the couch,” Jayden grinned.  
  
“Good,” Dean grinned, looking a little dizzy. “I’m gonna head to bed now…” he announced.  
  
“I’ll come up soon,” Castiel told him, watching as Dean said good night and then wandered up the stairs to bed. The angel went over to get something to drink from the kitchen and to take his heat suppressants. He tried to hide the package a bit from Jayden since it was a little embarrassing to have him see it.  
  
Jayden looked away politely when he saw the package. “Um, I’ll head to the bathroom before we watch the rest,” he told Noah.  
  
“Okay,” Noah smiled, watching as his boyfriend disappeared into the bathroom. Bella walked over to her basket and lay down to sleep, yawning and stretching her body first.  
  
Noah then walked over to Castiel in the kitchen to get something to drink as well. He winced when his ass still felt a bit sore, and his small limp and his grimace didn’t go unnoticed by Castiel.  
  
Castiel smiled. He didn’t have to think hard to know that tonight was probably the first time that Noah and Jayden had had sexual intercourse. He felt happy for them and especially for Noah, since he knew that Noah wouldn’t sleep with someone he didn’t have very strong feelings for.  
  
“The pain will go away soon. Maybe tomorrow or the day after that,” Castiel spoke.  
  
Noah blushed furiously, almost choking on the water he was drinking. He turned to look at his papa with wide, horrified eyes. “I-I…” he stammered. “Is it that obvious?” he murmured, staring at the floor as his cheeks flushed like mad.  
  
Castiel chuckled softly. “To me it is. I suggest you be careful tomorrow when Isaac, Lily, and Tony come back home. I would not put it past Isaac to make fun of it if he notices your discomfort…”  
  
Noah was horrified by the idea alone. He definitely didn’t want Isaac to notice anything. “Yeah, I’ll be careful…”  
  
Smiling, Castiel reached out and straightened a few of Noah’s unruly hairs with a motherly smile on his lips. “Was Jayden gentle with you?” he asked cautiously, hoping he wasn’t stepping too far by asking that.  
  
Noah’s blush deepened. “Yes, very. I’m glad he was. It made it feel… um, nice.” He couldn’t believe he had just said that to his papa, and he groaned and looked away in utter embarrassment.  
  
Castiel smiled. “I’m glad he was gentle, but first times mostly do hurt a little. Next time should feel a lot better, though.”  
  
Noah groaned. “This is embarrassing, papa, even though I do feel like I can talk with you about anything…”  
  
“That’s okay. I suppose it is an awkward topic, and I will stop asking you more about it. Just be sure that the two of you don’t mate until you are both fully ready for it.”  
  
Noah nodded and smiled a little. “Yeah, I know. But I don’t think I’ll ever want another mate than Jayden.”  
  
Castiel smiled at that, and they both looked up when Jayden exited the bathroom again. Noah smiled at his boyfriend and went over to him, wrapping his arms around him in a hug which the alpha returned after blinking his eyes in slight bewilderment.  
  
“I should go upstairs and make sure that Dean doesn’t fall asleep on the floor,” Castiel said, smiling as he watched them. “Good night, you two. Have fun with the movie.”  
  
“Thanks, Castiel. It’s ending in twenty minutes anyway, and then I think we’ll be heading to bed as well,” Jayden spoke, glancing down at Noah who pulled back from their hug.  
  
“Yeah, I’m getting sleepy,” Noah said, holding onto Jayden’s hand which he had grabbed after pulling away from the hug.  
  
Castiel smiled and left the room, and Noah and Jayden said good night to him before going over to continue with their movie.  
  
When Castiel came into the bedroom after having brushed his teeth and used the bathroom, Dean was lying on the bed and snoring softly. The angel rolled his eyes when he saw that Dean had only pulled off his shirt but was still wearing his pants and socks. He went over and unbuckled Dean’s belt, unzipped his pants, and took them off him with quite a lot of effort since Dean wasn’t being very cooperative. He pulled off the demon’s socks afterwards and pulled the covers over Dean to cover him up, before he began undressing himself for bed.  
  
He slipped into bed next to Dean, watching his mate stir slightly and continue sleeping, and Castiel smiled fondly at him. He turned off the lights and settled down to sleep, happy that Noah had found happiness and that he and Dean would soon be grandparents again. There was only a few days until Eden would be giving birth, and Natalie would have her and Adrian’s baby soon afterwards. Castiel was looking forward to see the new family members, and he hoped that the little baby girls would be healthy and beautiful.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it was! Noah and Jayden’s first time :) I hope you don’t mind that I’ll write a few more smaller sex scenes with them in Devoted (along with Destiel smut), but in the spin-off I think I’ll only be writing Noah/Jayden smut.
> 
> Anyway, thank you very much for reading :)


	85. Chapter 85

**July 2042 (Castiel is 52 (almost 53), Dean is 54, Eden is 28 (almost 29), Adrian is 25, the twins are 21, Noah is 16, Jayden is 17 (almost 18), Jason is 29, Daniel is 3, Natalie is 24, Tony is 22, Jo is 53, Tom is 55, Mary is 76, John is 78 years old).**  
  
Thursday the 17th of July Castiel was looking forward to going home from work in an hour. It was 3:17pm and it was awfully hot even though his workplace had the air conditioner turned on. Warm air from the open doors seeped in, and whenever he and Anna went outside for a little break it felt like he was going to melt.  
  
Castiel was concentrating on forming the sculpture’s hands while Anna was working on the feet, when suddenly his cell phone rang from in his bag under their work table. Castiel quickly took off his gloves which were covered in foam before he went over to pick up his phone, hoping to make it before the person hung up.  
  
“Hello?” he said into the phone, having been too busy to pick it up on time to see who was calling.  
  
 _“Hi, papa,”_ came Eden’s voice from the other end, and Castiel immediately became a bit alerted when he could hear her groan in pain. _“I… The baby is coming, so Jason is getting me to the hospital soon. Can you please meet us there and take care of Daniel for us?”_ She let out another pained groan, obviously experiencing a contraction.  
  
“Of course. We will be there as soon as we can,” Castiel replied, feeling mildly freaked out since his daughter was in labor right now and was going to have a baby. “Be strong, Eden, I will see you soon.”  
  
 _“Yeah, thanks. Bye, papa,”_ Eden replied, a smile in her voice before she hung up.  
  
Anna gasped excitedly next to him as Castiel hung up with a smile on his face. “Was that Eden calling? Is the baby coming?”  
  
“Yes, Eden is going to have her baby,” Castiel grinned, feeling excited as well. The baby was supposed to have been born two days ago so it was a little late, actually. “I’m going to ask Mr. Richings for permission to leave early. I hope you can handle the sculpture by yourself until tomorrow?”  
  
“Oh of course! Go, go!” Anna grinned, ushering him out of there with quick flicks of her hands.  
  
Castiel quickly headed over to his boss’ office to ask him permission to leave early, hoping his boss wouldn’t mind.  
  
Mr. Richings stared at him before saying, “What are you wasting your time asking me for? Go, damnit! Greet that grandkid of yours and be with your family. And congratulations.” He grinned widely at Castiel as he spoke.  
  
Castiel was kind of taken aback by that reaction but he was very grateful that he was allowed to leave, even though they had been pretty busy lately. “Thank you very much, sir. I will be back to work again tomorrow,” he said, saying goodbye to his boss and hurried out of there. He made a call to Dean about it and asked him to pick him up, grinning when the demon was just as excited as him and would come to pick him up soon.  
  
Dean picked him up ten minutes later and together they hurried home to get Noah and the twins before driving off to the hospital. They were lucky that the kids were staying home that day and hadn’t gone out to visit friends, and everyone was excited and cheerful as they headed to the hospital to be with Eden.  
  
A nurse in the hospital’s reception told them where to find Eden, and they all hurried off towards her room in the other end of the hospital.  
  
When they reached the room Eden was sitting back against the headboard of the bed, dressed in a hospital grown, and was breathing and panting hard as she struggled with the contractions. Jason was sitting by her left side and holding her hand while trying to calm down Daniel who had stayed home from daycare that day.  
  
Eden beamed when she saw her parents and siblings enter the room. “Oh thank god. Daniel is freaking out pretty bad, and Jason’s doesn’t want to leave my side, so…”  
  
Castiel smiled and picked up Daniel when the toddler cried and ran over towards him with spread arms. The boy calmed down when he was up in Castiel’s arms, and the angel gently rubbed his back. “Shh, it’s okay, Daniel,” Castiel gently soothed the boy. He looked over at Eden in mild worry then. “How are you doing?”  
  
Noah and the twins were looking over at Eden with concerned faces, and they greeted Jason who was staying by Eden’s side.  
  
“I’m okay. It just hurts like a bitch,” Eden groaned, her body and wings tensing as the contraction kept shooting through her.  
  
“Where did Charlie go? Did she just abandon you?” Dean asked, walking over to be by Eden’s right side.  
  
“She just went out for a moment but said she’ll be back soon,” Jason explained, rubbing Eden’s hand for comfort. He looked over at Daniel who was a bit more calm now. “I was outside in the corridor with Daniel for a bit while Charlie attended to Eden, but then Charlie left and I went back in here with Daniel and he started crying. He can tell that Eden is hurting and he doesn’t like it…”  
  
“Aww, poor boy,” Lily cooed and rubbed Daniel’s back gently as toddler was resting against Cas’ chest with his head on the angel’s shoulder. Daniel was still sobbing and whimpering, but he was more calm now.  
  
“Are you kidding me? I’d be freaked out too if my mom was gonna push out a baby between her legs soon,” Isaac said. He froze for a second before glancing between Castiel and Noah. “Uh, actually, that _did_ happen to me once. And I did freak out, if I remember right.” He grinned stupidly.  
  
Castiel scowled a bit at him while Noah shifted awkwardly. Dean was laughing and Jason and Lily were snickering.  
  
“Jeez, Isaac. You’re not a very good comfort here!” Eden growled at him.  
  
“Yeah, both you and Lily were crying and snotting everywhere until your grandma mentioned food. Then you were all hyped up and eager to leave the room,” Dean told Isaac, grinning as he thought back to the day Noah was born. “Eden and Adrian were very calm about it, actually.”  
  
“Well, we were older,” Eden smiled, rubbing her pregnant stomach and grimaced when she shifted on the bed to find a better position, only to feel her back protest at it. The contraction was over now, but she knew another one could hit soon.  
  
“Fuck, I’m glad I’m never gonna have to push a baby out of _my_ ass – or vagina, if I had one,” Isaac murmured. “Must hurt like a bitch.”  
  
“You’re still not helping!” Eden snapped at him, her feathers puffing out in frustration.  
  
Jason squeezed her hand tighter. “Shhh, don’t get worked up over Isaac. It isn’t good for you.” He couldn’t keep the chuckle out of his voice since the situation was pretty amusing.  
  
Lily crossed her arms and glared at her twin. “It’s too bad you can’t give birth. Maybe the pain would make you be more considerate and stop joking about it.”  
  
“Indeed,” Castiel murmured, making Dean chuckle next to him and wrap his tail around his leg.  
  
Noah nodded, agreeing with Castiel and Lily. Neither he or Lily had given birth yet but they both dreaded the pain that would come whenever it was their turn.  
  
“Hey, it’s not like I’m making fun of it or anything,” Isaac protested. “And Eden is gonna have to deliver that baby anyway, so it doesn’t matter what I say.”  
  
“But she needs _support,_ not your damn jokes,” Lily groaned out, rolling her eyes.  
  
Isaac was about to speak when Charlie suddenly showed up. She stopped in the doorway when she noticed the crowd in the room, and she looked between all of them with a happy smirk. “Oh hey, guys. Long time no see,” she grinned at Dean and Castiel. “Coming to offer support to Eden?” she asked, walking into the room and stopped at the foot of Eden’s bed to write down some notes. She was older now, 54 years old, and her face was getting a little wrinkled since she was human and aged faster than angels and demons. Her hair still had a bright red color since she was dying it regularly.  
  
“Of course. Can’t leave my girl alone when she’s in pain,” Dean grinned and glanced over at Eden with a soft smile. Eden smiled back, her tail curling happily next to her on the bed.  
  
“And Daniel was quite upset, she told us,” Castiel added, rocking Daniel who was still a bit grumpy and confused about the situation.  
  
“Ah yes, he was crying quite badly when they arrived and Eden was in pain,” Charlie said, glancing between all the kids with a smile before looking at Eden. “And how are you now? Still contractions?”  
  
“Yeah, another one just ended a few minutes ago…” Eden replied. She was a little sweaty from the summer heat and the pain from the contractions. It made her feel moist and disgusting, and she couldn’t wait for it to be over so she could take a shower and rest.  
  
“Well, I estimate the baby is likely going to arrive within the next six hours, judging from how dilated you were when I checked you earlier,” Charlie spoke. She turned to look at the others. “And I’m gonna have to ask you guys to leave for now…” She smiled apologetically at them.  
  
“Of course, no problem,” Dean spoke, turning to pick up the bag that Eden and Jason had brought with them which contained some stuff for Daniel such as diapers and wet tissues.  
  
Castiel turned to Eden. “Can you and Jason handle this on our own this time?” he asked softly.  
  
Eden smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I think we’ll be okay.”  
  
“I know what’s gonna happen this time so I’m not gonna as freaked out as last time,” Jason chuckled.  
  
“Don’t be so sure,” Dean said. “When the birth starts you always freak out a bit.”  
  
“Well, I guess that’s true…” Jason murmured.  
  
Eden rolled her eyes. “Well, I still think he’ll handle it better this time. I know I will. But thank you, papa.” She smiled up at Castiel. “If I need you in here anyway, I’ll give you a call.”  
  
“Alright. Good luck, Eden,” Castiel smiled.  
  
Eden turned her smile to Daniel then. “Bye, Danny. Be nice to grandma and grandpa,” she spoke softly, waving goodbye at her son.  
  
Daniel turned in Cas’ arms to look at his mother when he found out that he would be leaving the room without his mother and his father. He whined and spread out his arms towards Eden since he wanted to go back to his mother, but Castiel held him firmly. “Wanna go to mommy,” he cried.  
  
“I know, sweetie, but mommy is busy. You will her see her and your daddy again soon,” Castiel told Daniel softly.  
  
“Yeah, go be with grandma, grandpa, and your uncles and aunt until then,” Jason spoke in a soft voice and waved goodbye at Daniel.  
  
Daniel pouted and whined a bit as Castiel took him out of the room, and the others wished Eden good luck before leaving. Charlie smiled at them and watched them leave before turning her attention back to Eden and Jason.  
  
“Are we going to the cafeteria?” Isaac asked eagerly after they went outside into the hallway.  
  
“Yeah, I guess we are,” Dean spoke. “And Cas and I will pay, so don’t bring out your wallets,” he added when he noticed Lily searching her pockets.  
  
“Woohoo! Dad and papa are gonna give us candy and soda! Thanks, dad,” Isaac grinned and nudged Dean’s arm.  
  
“Hey, I didn’t say that!”  
  
“You kinda did,” Lily chuckled.  
  
“He didn’t actually say ‘candy’, though,” Noah argued.  
  
“But he said we were going to the cafeteria, and in Isaac’s mind that equals candy and soda,” Lily pointed out, smirking at Noah before wrapping her arm around his shoulders and walked side by side with him towards the hospital’s corridors. Noah smiled and let their wings touch, enjoying the close contact with his big sister.  
  
“Everything equals candy in Isaac’s mind,” Dean snorted.  
  
“There’s no joy in life without candy!” Isaac argued, shoving Dean lightly who just laughed at him.  
  
Castiel smiled as he watched Isaac and Dean who were walking in front of him briefly entwine tails after that, enjoying a small father/son moment. Castiel put Daniel down on his feet again as they walked towards the hospital’s cafeteria. Daniel grinned and held Cas’ hand all the way to the cafeteria, and grabbed a hold of Noah’s hand as well. Noah smiled down at him and brushed his wing against Daniel in affection, making the boy grin more.  
  
They found some nice seats in the cafeteria and sat down, ordering some brownies, sandwiches, cocoa, and soda to eat and drink. Dean bought a small bag of candy for them to share too since Isaac wouldn’t shut up about it.  
  
All Daniel’s worries about his mother disappeared as soon as he was presented with a brownie and some cocoa, and the others laughed as he dug in eagerly and ended up with brownie sticking to his face all the way up to his ears.  
  
“You are a such a little pig,” Castiel said fondly and wiped Daniel’s mouth and hands with a tissue from Eden and Jason’s bag. The boy was sitting on his lap by the table and Castiel was careful that Daniel didn’t fall off him.  
  
“He’s adorable, though,” Lily grinned.  
  
“One more?” Daniel asked, leaning his head back to glance up at Cas when he had finished his brownie. His little wings twitched behind him eagerly.  
  
“Um,” Castiel started, about to rise from his chair to get another one before Noah suddenly cut in.  
  
“He can have mine,” Noah said, pushing his brownie over to Daniel. “I think my sandwich will be enough for me.”  
  
“You’re giving up your brownie?! Are you mad?” Isaac gasped, acting as if Noah had just said something completely blasphemous. Noah just chuckled at him.  
  
“Thanks!” Daniel chirped at Noah with a grin and dug his fingers into the brownie to eat it piece by piece.  
  
“Daniel, don’t use your fingers,” Dean told him firmly. Daniel froze before taking the brownie in his hands and guided it up to his mouth instead. “That’s better,” Dean smiled. Daniel just grinned at him, his mouth full of brownie.  
  
“I hope Eden will be okay…” Lily murmured, shifting nervously and sipped a bit from her red soda.  
  
Isaac shrugged. “She’s tried it before, and papa has done it five times so it can’t be _that_ bad. She’ll be fine.”  
  
“I kinda wish Adrian was here too,” Noah murmured, almost finished with his sandwich now. “He said he wanted to be here, but Natalie is also almost about to have her baby, so…”  
  
“He’ll see the baby soon enough,” Dean smiled. He glanced briefly around the cafeteria at the other people in there. A few people looked their way sometimes but mostly they seemed to mind their own business. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that most of the others around them were human and thus often less racist about angel/demon couples and hybrids. There were a few other kids in there too, though they were older than Daniel.  
  
“I hope Natalie can handle it. It’s her first baby, after all,” Lily spoke.  
  
“As I said: I’m glad _I’m_ never gonna give birth,” Isaac murmured. “And judging from how lovey-dovey Noah and Jayden have been lately, I wouldn’t be surprised if _they_ are gonna have babies soon too.” He glanced over at Noah who almost chocked on his sandwich.  
  
“Isaac,” Lily scowled at him.  
  
Noah blushed like mad and stared into his lap.  
  
“He’s _16,_ ” Dean reminded Isaac with a small growl.  
  
“Hopefully they will wait until they have finished college,” Castiel said, a small smile on his lips, and watched as Daniel finished up the brownie and got his hands and face dirty again.  
  


 

***

  
  
Jo and Tom arrived an hour later when they had finished at work and driven over from the other town where they lived. It had been a little while since they had all seen each other, and Jo was just as excited as Cas to be a grandmother again. Jason’s sister Emma wasn’t there since she was living further away now.  
  
At 7:10pm they got the news that Eden had finally given birth to her baby. They quickly went up to her room at the hospital to be with her and see the newborn.  
  
Eden was sitting back against the bed with the baby wrapped up in a blanket in her arms, and she and Jason were looking fondly and happily at their new baby. The others came over and stared curiously down at the little newborn, and Eden shifted the baby a bit so that everyone could see her.  
  
The baby was born with mostly white feathers and there were some red feathers here and there in different nuances. Although Eden’s wings resembled mostly demon wings, a child could easily display some of the angel genes that Eden had, and white, brown, and grey feathers ran in the family. The baby’s wings were smaller than normal angel and demon wings since human hybrids always had shorter wings. The little girl also had a tail, which her big brother didn’t have. She looked like she was an angel/demon hybrid, if not for the shorter wings.  
  
“Ohh, she’s so beautiful,” Lily grinned, staring at her little niece in awe.  
  
“Yes, she truly is,” Castiel smiled, gently reaching down to stroke his thumb across the baby’s small hand which was curled into a fist. He was overwhelmed with happiness when seeing his new little granddaughter for the first time, and his happiness grew when Dean wrapped an arm around his waist as he too stared down at the little baby girl. They could feel each other’s excitement and pride of being grandparents through their bond and it only made them feel happier.  
  
“Of course she is; she has some of my genes in her,” Jo grinned, standing on the other side of the bed and stared proudly down at her granddaughter.  
  
Jason sat on Eden’s left side with Jo and Tom standing behind him, and Daniel was sitting on Jason’s lap and trying to climb onto the bed to get a better look at the baby.  
  
“Hey, she’s also got some of _mine,_ and all my kids are gorgeous,” Dean pointed out, scowling over at Jo.  
  
Tom laughed at them, always finding Dean and Jo’s dynamics amusing.  
  
“Aw, you flatter me, dad,” Isaac grinned, laughing when Dean slapped his tail against his and huffed.  
  
Noah chuckled at them but couldn’t move his eyes away from the beautiful baby that Eden was holding. His wings flared in joy, feeling happy for his sister and was mildly jealous of her. He loved children and he certainly wouldn’t mind having some of his own someday. He was pretty sure Jayden wouldn’t mind either. It made him blush as he caught himself thinking about future kids with Jayden.  
  
“I think he was mostly complementing Eden, Noah, me, and perhaps also Adrian,” Lily spoke, smirking at Isaac.  
  
“Hey! I’m not ugly! Do you have any idea how many people have gotten laid with me ‘cause they think I look good?” Isaac retorted and glared at his twin.  
  
Jo laughed. “Wow, his self-esteem certainly isn’t damaged,” she grinned. Tom chuckled.  
  
Lily grimaced at Isaac’s words. “Too many… You should find a girlfriend or a boyfriend soon and get a proper relationship.”  
  
Eden chuckled at them. “I agree with that. It would do you good, Isaac.”  
  
Isaac crossed his arms and sulked a bit. “Well, I haven’t really met anyone good for that yet…”  
  
“You just haven’t looked hard enough,” Tom told him, making Isaac consider his words a bit.  
  
Dean stared down at Eden and the baby with a soft smile. “What are you going to name her? Any good names in mind for that little asskicker?”  
  
The others laughed at that, and Eden and Jason chuckled before sharing a look.  
  
Daniel was now sitting on his knees next to Eden and staring curiously at the baby. He was sitting a bit on top of Eden’s feathers but she didn’t mind it much.  
  
“We’ve been thinking a bit about names lately…” Jason started. “And there was one name we both liked a lot. And I think it suits her.” He smiled down at the baby and reached over to gently touch her little feet which were sticking out a bit from the blanket she was wrapped in.  
  
“Oh? What name is that?” Jo prompted.  
  
Eden smiled and looked down at her baby, stroking the baby’s cheek lovingly. “Luna. We like the name Luna for her.”  
  
“That’s a very nice name,” Castiel smiled.  
  
“Yeah, I like it too,” Lily grinned.  
  
The others agreed, and Eden and Jason decided to stick with the name.  
  
After a few minutes Luna began crying, showing that she was hungry, and the others politely left the room for a few minutes to give Eden and Jason some peace and let Eden feed the baby for the first time.  
  
They stayed at the hospital until 9pm, watching the baby and talking with Jo and Tom until it was time to leave. Eden and Jason took Luna home the same night since it was their second baby and they could go home right away because the baby was healthy and had no complications.  
  


 

***

  
  
The family was happy to have gotten another member in it, and Dean and Castiel had dropped by at Eden’s place the next day to see how she and the baby were doing. Luna was healthy, and every time Castiel looked at her he could feel happy tears prickling in his eyes, since she was the evidence that his daughter was happy and life was moving on. Eden and Jason were both very proud of their daughter, and Daniel seemed to be rather proud too; he kept grabbing at their hands and leading them over to look at Luna, eagerly telling them that she was his sister.  
  
On Saturday the 20th of July, Natalie’s baby finally arrived. Dean and Castiel got the call at 8:30am from Adrian that Natalie had gone into labor during the night and would have the baby soon, and once again they drove off to be there for the birth of one of their grandchildren. Noah and the twins joined, but Eden and Jason would first be seeing Adrian and his daughter later since they were a little busy with their own newborn at the moment and couldn’t join.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital in L.A. at 10:03am (after having eaten breakfast and driven through the heavy traffic), Natalie had already given birth. Adrian was sitting next to her bed, and the two were staring mesmerized at their first baby, completely in awe over the little life they had created together. Natalie’s father – an alpha angel in his forties named Ryan – was also present, and it was the third time that Dean and Castiel met him.  
  
“Hey,” Adrian greeted them with a grin when his family entered the hospital room. He got up and went over to greet and hug them. “I’m glad you could come,” he said, hugging Castiel tightly.  
  
“Of course we came,” Castiel smiled and hugged him. “And congratulations on the baby.”  
  
“Thanks, papa,” Adrian grinned and pulled back before hugging his dad and his siblings too. They all congratulated him and Adrian had never been prouder.  
  
Castiel shook Ryan’s hand and greeted him before going over to Natalie to congratulate her.  
  
“Thanks, guys,” Natalie grinned at them when they all congratulated her as well and came over to look at the baby she was holding. It was a girl like Eden’s baby was, and the baby had completely white feathers but no tail. Natalie was smiling proudly down at her baby as she showed her to the others.  
  
“Aww she’s so cute and pretty. A lot like Eden’s baby,” Lily grinned.  
  
“Yeah, she’s really adorable,” Noah smiled.  
  
“Eden told me on the phone about little Luna. I can’t wait to see her,” Adrian spoke, still with a proud grin on his face now that he was a father. He went back over to sit down next to Natalie, and his mate smiled lovingly at him after Adrian had leaned in to kiss her quickly.  
  
“You have evenly beautiful babies,” Castiel smiled. “And how are you feeling?” he asked Natalie.  
  
“I’m good. Kinda tired and sore… And Adrian was totally freaking out earlier,” Natalie grinned, looking at Adrian.  
  
“I was not!” Adrian immediately denied.  
  
Ryan laughed and patted Adrian’s shoulder as he stood next to him. “No worries, it’s normal to freak out when your mate is giving birth. It means you care.”  
  
Isaac laughed out loud. “Aww, Adrian was freaking out! Poor, tough Adrian can’t handle witnessing a birth,” he grinned.  
  
Adrian scowled over at him. “I’d like to see _you_ keep a calm face if you had to witness it.”  
  
Lily crossed her arms and glared at Isaac. “Yeah, me too…”  
  
“And if he ever does have kids I hope his mate will kicks his ass the hell out of the room if he doesn’t behave,” Dean cut in, smirking at Isaac teasingly. Noah snickered at that.  
  
“Shut up,” Isaac grumbled, sulking softly.  
  
“And I don’t think we’ve told you our baby’s name yet,” Natalie suddenly said, smiling between all of them.  
  
“No, you haven’t. What is it?” Castiel asked, feeling curious now.  
  
“We’re naming her Maya, after my mother,” Natalie smiled, looking from Castiel and over to her dad whose eyes widened with tears at that.  
  
“That’s… very pretty,” Ryan smiled, looking rather touched by that. Natalie’s mother had died when Natalie was 9 years old; she had had a very bad case of cancer that the doctors couldn’t fight. After that Ryan had been left alone with Natalie and her two older brothers who were now living in the other part of the state and thus weren’t there at the moment to see their little niece. They would be coming over in a few days, though.  
  
“The name suits her,” Dean smiled, looking down at the little baby who was squirming and whining softly, looking as if she was about to cry.  
  
The others liked the name too, and Natalie gently shushed little Maya when the baby cried softly and squirmed in her arms.  
  
“I’m not too used to babies,” Natalie admitted, looking mildly freaked out.  
  
“I’m sure you will do fine. I can tell your motherly instincts are already kicking in,” Castiel smiled, offering her some reassurance.  
  
“And I have 3 younger siblings so I know a little bit about handling babies. And the parent training we participated at taught us both a lot,” Adrian said from the chair on Natalie’s other side. The baby continued to cry and Natalie handed her over to Adrian who shushed the baby gently. It didn’t help that much since the baby was hungry and needed to be fed soon.  
  
Natalie looked up Dean and Castiel and asked, “If it’s okay with you, we’d like to drop by next weekend with little Maya. Eden told us on the phone that she was planning on taking Daniel and little Luna with her over to your place next weekend too, and we’d love to see each other’s babies.”  
  
“Of course, you’re always welcome at our house,” Castiel told her with a kind smile.  
  
“Remember to bring diapers and stuff,” Dean grinned.  
  
Natalie grinned and nodded, and the others went outside to chat a bit with Ryan, and Adrian stayed behind with Natalie while she fed the baby.  
  


 

***

  
  
On the next weekend almost all the family would be coming over to Dean and Castiel’s house. Eden and Jason would be coming with Daniel and little Luna, and Adrian and Natalie were coming with little Maya. Everyone was looking forward to seeing the two new additions to the family again or for the first time, and Mary and John were also coming over to see their great-grandkids.  
  
Dean and Castiel’s holidays started that Saturday and they would have three weeks off. Castiel had already stopped taking his suppressants on Thursday so that his heat would kick in in around 7-10 days. He and Dean would be going to a lake house in northern California next week to ride out his heat there and have Noah and the twins join them when it was over.  
  
Saturday was the day when everyone was coming over, and Jayden had slept over at the house that night. He and Noah had spent most of the week together, mostly at Jayden’s house, but had also gone out to watch movies in the cinema. They almost couldn’t go a few days without being together, and Noah wasn’t looking forward to being apart from Jayden when they would both join their parents on vacation soon.  
  
Noah and Jayden lay in Noah’s bed that morning, the alpha on top of Noah and thrusting into him slowly. They panted and moaned together, and Noah was holding onto Jayden’s shoulders and grasping some of his softened feathers while his legs were locked around Jayden’s waist. The alpha was fucking into him in slow, sensual thrusts, beginning to go a bit faster while he kissed and nibbled at Noah’s bared neck, his breath coming out in sharp puffs against Noah’s skin while their bodies were joined and moving together in the throes of passion and love.  
  
Noah leaned his head back against his pillow, a needy moan coming from his throat as his boyfriend kissed him tenderly on the exposed skin and kept moving into him. It was their fifth time having sex now and Noah’s body was getting used to the intrusion. It didn’t feel so sore after having Jayden inside him anymore, as long as he was properly wet and stretched.  
  
“Ahh, Jayden,” Noah moaned, feeling himself getting closer to climax as Jayden sped up a bit. He could sense that Jayden was close too because his thrusts became a little harder and faster, getting more desperate.  
  
“Mmm,” Jayden hummed into Noah’s neck, burying his hand in Noah’s feathers and drew a sharp moan from him.  
  
“Harder,” Noah grunted, clawing at Jayden’s back as if trying to pull him closer.  
  
Jayden complied with a lustful groan, snapping his hips forward somewhat harder, going all the way in with each thrust. He loved the surprised, sharp gasp coming from Noah at the first hard thrust, and he continued kissing and sucking lightly on his boyfriend’s neck, trying not to leave too many marks that could be seen by the family.  
  
Noah was always overwhelmed by how much Jayden filled him up and how delicious and intimate it felt. The feeling of having Jayden all the way inside him, his muscles clenching down hard around the moving cock that filled up every inch of him, and the way Jayden was touching and kissing him was enough to bring him over the final edge. He tried to hold back his cry of pleasure as he came, his body shaking and jerking helplessly under Jayden’s as pleasure took over his body and ran through him in hot waves.  
  
“Ahh,” Jayden grunted, letting out a long groan as he too came, spilling himself deep inside Noah’s body and felt his boyfriend’s hand move soothingly over his back while he rode out his orgasm, as always taken aback by how violent and glorious it was when he was with Noah.  
  
They gasped and panted through the finals of their climaxes, holding onto each other and enjoying the skin-on-skin contact between them. Jayden gently nuzzled Noah’s neck and jaw, purring softly against him until his body had calmed down again. He pulled back a little to look at Noah and the two shared a happy, loving smile before Jayden gently pulled out and rolled over to lie on his side next to Noah.  
  
Noah immediately snuggled up against Jayden, glad that they had placed a towel under him so that Jayden’s come wouldn’t mess up his sheets when it leaked out of him. He hummed contently as Jayden wrapped his arms and his wing around him.  
  
“Mm, that was nice,” Noah smiled, nuzzling a bit into Jayden’s chest. He closed his eyes and dwelled in the satisfying feeling that spread through his body and his ass. Not being a virgin anymore made Noah really happy, because he got to give it away to the one person he loved in the most intimate way and continually share his body with him. He loved the intimacy that sex provided. It made him feel closer to Jayden in so many ways and not just physically.  
  
“Yeah, it was,” Jayden smiled, holding Noah close. “Do you feel sore?” he asked, feeling a bit worried since the first three times had made Noah feel a bit uncomfortable afterwards. The fourth time had been better though.  
  
“Not really, but I do feel that you have, um, been inside me. I guess that’s normal,” Noah said, blushing a bit.  
  
“Yeah, it probably is. As long as you aren’t hurting… But I did tell you we should have waited until tonight so that you wouldn’t sit down with a grimace all day while your family is here.”  
  
Noah raised his head and looked up at Jayden with a small pout. “But I didn’t want to wait. I like having sex with you; it’s very addicting.”  
  
Jayden grinned and moved his hand through Noah’s feathers. “I like it too. And it’s indeed very addicting.” He leaned in and kissed Noah who hummed against his lips and kissed him back. “ _You_ are very addicting,” Jayden purred when they pulled away, smiling tenderly at Noah before he leaned in and kissed Noah’s neck.  
  
Noah laughed and shied a bit away from Jayden’s mouth on his sensitive skin tickled a little.  
  
Suddenly someone knocked on the door, startling them both.  
  
“If you wanna have some breakfast before the guests are coming, you should get up soon,” came Dean’s muffled voice from the other side of the locked door.  
  
“We’re coming!” Noah shouted back, groaning before snuggling into Jayden’s warm body again. “I don’t wanna get up…” he murmured against his boyfriend.  
  
Jayden chuckled fondly and held Noah close. “Me neither, but it’s like 11 already.”  
  
“Ugh, okay, let’s get up…” Noah murmured, reluctantly getting out of Jayden’s embrace to get cleaned up and get dressed.

  


 

***

 

Adrian and Eden arrived at almost the same time with their mates and children. Eden and Jason had just entered the house with Daniel and Luna when Adrian’s car pulled up in the driveway behind Jason’s.  
  
The entrance hall and the living room were flooded with people who were all eager to see the newborns again, and Eden and Natalie grinned as they looked at each other’s babies.  
  
“She’s gorgeous,” Eden grinned at Maya, handing Luna over to Jason for a bit while she paid some attention to Adrian’s and Natalie’s baby while they were standing in the entrance hall. “She looks more like you,” she chuckled, looking at Natalie.  
  
“I hope that’s a good thing,” Natalie chuckled back.  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Adrian grumbled behind her. He leaned in and kissed Natalie’s neck, making it tickle on purpose. She laughed and tried to squirm away from him.  
  
“It is a good thing,” Eden grinned, winking teasingly at Adrian who just rolled his eyes at her before greeting his parents, his siblings, Jayden and Tony, and then turned to Jason and the baby. Bella was walking between them, eager to greet and get attention from all of them, and her wagging tail bumped into their legs and wings all the time.  
  
“Oh, you finally got one with a tail,” Adrian grinned and smiled down at Luna. “She’s very pretty.”  
  
“Thanks,” Jason grinned, rocking the baby a bit when she sobbed softly and gently put the pacifier back into her mouth.  
  
Both Luna and Maya were still very small since they were only about a week old. They barely had any eyebrows or eyelashes yet, and their wings were tiny and covered in downy feathers. Their eyes were mostly closed while they rested in their parents’ arms.  
  
“She can’t have gotten that from Eden,” Isaac remarked. He gave a rather unmanly shriek and laughed before hiding himself behind Jayden when Eden gave him the darkest, most evil glare ever and ran after him.  
  
“Take that back, you brat!” Eden growled, trying to chase Isaac around Jayden who was standing in the living room just in front of the doorway to the entrance hall. Daniel hid behind Dean, staring wide-eyed at his mother before beginning to laugh.  
  
Jayden just stood still, a lightly surprised expression on his face before it turned into amusement. He pressed his wings closer to his body so that Eden and Isaac wouldn’t bump into them as they chased each other around him. Eden wasn’t moving too fast since she had just given birth a week before and still needed to recover, but she was utterly annoyed with her little brother at the moment.  
  
“Damnit, Jayden! You gotta help me!” Isaac complained when Eden almost managed to grab him.  
  
“Sorry, but I think I’m more on Eden’s side in this case,” Jayden chuckled.  
  
The others were laughing their asses off, including Noah and Castiel, although Castiel still couldn’t help but be embarrassed about his kids’ childish behavior.  
  
“Thank you,” Eden told Jayden while keeping her attention on her annoying little brother.  
  
“Traitor!” Isaac growled at him. Eden finally grabbed on to him and pulled his ears like he was a misbehaving child, making Isaac struggle and murmur out a pained series of ‘ow-ow-ow’. Bella was still wagging her tail furiously, hyped up by Eden and Isaac’s little chasing-game.  
  
“Jeez, it’s like a kindergarten,” Tony laughed.  
  
“I’m so embarrassed…” Lily groaned, but Tony just grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
Luna began crying, immediately making Eden’s attention turn away from Isaac. She went over to Jason and gently picked Luna from his arms, cooing soft words at her crying baby. “Shh, it’s okay, sweetie. It was just mommy and your stupid uncle making noise.”  
  
“Who are you calling stupid?” Isaac grumbled, glaring at her before turning his glare to Jayden. “And I’m gonna call you ‘Connor’ from now on since you betrayed me!”  
  
Jayden made displeased grimace. “Please don’t…”  
  
Adrian laughed at that, and Noah grinned at his boyfriend and came over to take Jayden’s hand.  
  
“Stop hating your name so much,” Noah told him softly, a small grin on his face as he looked up at Jayden.  
  
Jayden’s grimace deepened, making Noah laugh softly at him.  
  
Dean picked up Daniel when the boy spread his arms and asked to be picked up, and the two grinned at each other. Daniel laughed loudly and struggled when Dean playfully started to act like he was going to eat him, and Castiel chuckled happily at them.  
  
“Perhaps we should go outside? The weather is nice and we are going to be a lot of people here today… Mary and John should be coming over soon as well,” Castiel spoke.  
  
“Can’t wait to see grandma and grandpa again. It’s been a while,” Adrian smiled, standing next to Natalie and smiled down at little Maya who was lying calmly in her mother’s arms.  
  
“Me too. It’s been so long,” Lily smiled.  
  
They went outside to the terrace, and Dean brought out a few extra chairs from the kitchen so that everyone could have a seat.  
  
Daniel immediately ran down into the garden, grinning excitedly to have all that open space for himself. Bella ran after him and Daniel started throwing some of the dog toys around to make Bella get them for him. He found it pretty amusing how she would pick anything up that he threw. Eden sat with Luna while Jason stayed on his feet to keep an eye on Daniel and making sure he didn’t get hurt somehow.  
  
The parasol over the table provided shade from the sharp sun, which was important for the little babies’ sensitive skin.  
  
Before Natalie sat down, she smiled and went over to Castiel with little Maya. “Would you like to hold her?”  
  
Castiel stared at her before he smiled widely. “I would love to.”  
  
Natalie smiled and gently moved her baby over into Castiel’s more experienced arms, and the angel quickly made Maya get comfortable before he smiled down at her lovingly. Dean came over to look as well, and they both grinned proudly down at Adrian’s firstborn child. It felt kind of surreal for them both that they had three grandchildren now, but they were happy about it.  
  
“Maybe dad wants to hold Luna then?” Eden asked, smiling over at her father.  
  
Dean grinned widely. “Are you kidding me? Give her here.” He spread out his hands, and Eden laughed before going over and gently put Luna into her father’s arms.  
  
Noah watched the scene with a happy grin, enjoying the family time and that Eden and Adrian were both happy and proud about their babies. He grabbed Jayden’s hand unconsciously and squeezed it lightly while watching his parents hold his little nieces. Jayden just smiled and curled his tail lovingly around Noah’s leg, not caring that some of the others smiled knowingly at them.  
  
Lily smiled at the babies before looking up at Tony. “When we graduate and get jobs, I wanna have a baby too.”  
  
Tony’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed, but he certainly didn’t look like he was against the idea. “Yeah, me too,” he finally said, smiling lovingly (but shyly) at Lily.  
  
“Jeez! Anything else you’d like to share about your sex life in front of us all?” Isaac remarked sarcastically and made puking noises.  
  
The others laughed out loud and Lily glared briefly at her twin.  
  
After Castiel and Dean had both held Luna and Maya, the babies were carefully shifted from arm to arm so that the others could hold them as well. Daniel came back up the terrace to see and he was quite eager to catch a glimpse of Maya. Bella was once again walking between them to seek attention.  
  
Lily and Tony stared adoringly at the babies as they held them, where Isaac was a bit more wary at first (since he was still afraid to accidentally drop one of them), before he starting making goofy noises and faces. He was a little disappointed that the babies were still too young to properly react to that.  
  
Finally it was Noah’s turn to hold Luna, and Eden carefully guided the baby over into his arms and reminded him how to hold her. Noah quickly got a hold of it, making sure to support the girl’s head, and smiled lovingly down at the softly cooing baby. “Hi, Luna,” he cooed softly with a gentle smile. Jayden stood next to him, grinning down at the little baby in his boyfriend’s arms. Jayden’s tail curled as he watched how natural Noah looked with the baby in his arms and how it suited him.  
  
“Have you held a baby before?” Adrian asked Jayden as he stood with Maya in his arms in front of the demon.  
  
Jayden blinked at him in mild surprise. “Uh, yeah, a few times. Mostly when my sister was little and then with one of my parents’ friends’ kids. Why?”  
  
Adrian smirked before carefully handing Maya over to him, forcing Jayden to hold her and try to make her comfortable. “Because it’s your turn to hold a baby now.”  
  
“What? I—” Jayden began, completely taken by surprise since he hadn’t thought that they would hand over one of the babies to him. He quickly shifted the baby in his arms, letting her head rest in the crook of his left arm, and felt a little freaked out over the responsibility he had been given.  
  
Adrian was quite protective of Maya, but as long as he was standing right next to them he didn’t mind his family holding her – even Jayden. Jayden seemed like a responsible guy in Adrian’s eyes so he trusted him to hold his baby.  
  
“Aww, you both look cute with babies in your arms,” Eden grinned at them, her tail curling with joy.  
  
Jason chuckled and tilted his head a bit at the scene. “Yeah, they actually do.”  
  
Lily grinned, and Jayden glanced at Noah in slight nervousness, but Noah was very calm and just smiled when he saw Jayden with little Maya and how the alpha instinctively rocked the baby a little when she made some grumpy noises.  
  
Dean didn’t really know how to feel about that. He admitted that Noah and Jayden looked ‘cute’ like that and that it looked rather natural on them, but they were both still too young to have their own babies yet.  
  
Noah looked slightly alerted when Luna squirmed and sobbed a bit, but he quickly rocked and cooed softly at her. “Shh, please don’t cry.” He looked over at Eden helplessly. “Um, maybe you should take her again?”  
  
Eden laughed and came forward to take Luna from Noah’s arms. “Yeah, I think she might be getting hungry again. She has quite an appetite.” She took Luna and cradled her in her arms, shushing her gently when the baby cried. She smiled at Noah then. “I still think you’re gonna be a good mom someday, though. Lily too.” She winked at Noah and looked over at Lily who smiled and curled her tail happily.  
  
Noah squirmed and stared at his feet while his cheeks were crimson red. “I don’t know…” he murmured modestly.  
  
“I also think you would be good,” Natalie smiled, agreeing with Eden. She smiled at Jayden who carefully moved Maya over into her arms so that both babies were back with their mothers.  
  
“Let’s hope it’ll be a few years until then…” Adrian murmured, staring between Noah and Jayden and let his eyes linger a bit on Jayden.  
  
Jayden shifted uncomfortably, feeling just as embarrassed as Noah now.  
  
“Stop being so embarrassing!” Noah hissed at his family, scowling between them when they all looked at him with knowing smiles.  
  
Isaac laughed out loud. “But it’s so fun when you’re embarrassed! Your face gets all red and you squirm like a shy virgin.”  
  
“I don’t think he’s a virgin anymore, though…” Lily murmured, smirking over at Jayden and Noah who both seemed even more uncomfortable and embarrassed now.  
  
“Stop it!” Noah groaned out, glaring when his siblings and Jason and Tony laughed, and even Dean and Castiel seemed rather amused. He went over to Jayden and rested his forehead against the demon’s chest, groaning in embarrassment and trying to hide his face. Jayden chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around him, though he too was pretty embarrassed right now.  
  
“Oh my god, they really did the deed!” Isaac exclaimed, gaping at them.  
  
Noah groaned louder and buried his face in Jayden’s shirt, and Jayden looked away from the others with a small blush while he ran a soothing hand up Noah’s spine.  
  
Adrian rolled his eyes at his Isaac. “I don’t think we need to make advertisements about it, Isaac. Unless we start with you.”  
  
“Stop it already; there is enough embarrassment here as it is,” Castiel spoke, scowling at his children.  
  
“Yeah, it’s getting awkward,” Jason chuckled. He looked at Eden who was still smiling over at Noah and Jayden, and Luna was getting a bit more restless in her arms now. Jason went over to her, putting a hand on her waist and leaned in. “Maybe you should feed her?” he told her quietly, running his hand through some of Eden’s feathers in affection.  
  
“Yeah, I better. She’s getting so grumpy,” Eden spoke, directing the last sentence at Luna with a soft voice.  
  
Daniel pulled lightly at Eden’s skirt, and when Eden looked down at him he was staring up at her with his blue eyes (which had bit of brown in them). “Mommy, need new diaper…”  
  
Jason chuckled. “Mommy has to feed Luna, so I’ll go change you. Come on.” He grabbed Daniel’s hand and led him inside to the bathroom.  
  
Lily smiled and curled her tail. “Wow, busy life as parents.”  
  
“Yeah, you have no idea,” Eden murmured, rocking Luna.  
  
Natalie smiled and came over to Eden. “Maya needs feeding too, so we can go inside together?”  
  
Eden grinned and nodded, and together they went inside to feed their babies and have a little privacy while doing so.  
  
Isaac stared as they left and crossed his arms. “Don’t know if I ever want kids. Being woken up five times a night? No thanks…”  
  
Adrian chuckled and slapped his tail playfully against Isaac’s. “What makes you think that anyone would ever wanna have a kid with _you?_ ” he said, grinning teasingly at his little brother.  
  
Isaac gaped at him in shock over Adrian’s words before he growled and slapped his arm. “Shut up, man! Not funny!” He growled in annoyance when Adrian cracked up.  
  
The others laughed, and Noah and Jayden were finally feeling a little less embarrassed now.  
  
Castiel chuckled at them before telling Dean, “I’ll be right back.” Dean nodded and Castiel headed inside to bring out some glasses and something for them to drink.  
  
Eden and Natalie were sitting over on the couch and chatting while they were breastfeeding the babies when Castiel headed over to the kitchen. Castiel had been present at Daniel’s birth and he had watched Eden breastfeed a few times before so it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her exposed after she grew up, but he didn’t go over to them because he didn’t want to make an awkward scene, and it was different with Natalie who was not his daughter. So he let them have some privacy. He smiled when he heard Eden and Natalie chat and giggle over something together. He was glad they got along well.  
  
Jason and Daniel emerged from the bathroom while Castiel was collecting some glasses to bring outside, and when Daniel noticed Castiel in the kitchen he squealed happily and ran over to him.  
  
“Gramma, gramma!” Daniel grinned, hugging Castiel’s waist and grinned up at him.  
  
The angel chuckled fondly and ran a hand through Daniel’s blonde hair. “What is it, Daniel?”  
  
Daniel just grinned and kept hugging him. “I love you!” he exclaimed, still with that big, happy grin on his face, and his little wings flapped in joy behind him.  
  
Castiel grinned back and bend down to pick up Daniel, making the boy squeal as he was lifted up and placed on Cas’ arm. “And I love you,” Castiel smiled and leaned in to try to ‘eat’ Daniel, causing the boy to laugh and squirm against him.  
  
Jason watched the scene with a grin, and Eden and Natalie were smiling from the couch.  
  


 

***

  
  
Mary and John arrived an hour later, and Dean greeted them at the door and hugged them.  
  
“Congrats on the grandkids, son,” John smiled and hugged his son tightly, entwining their tails.  
  
“Thanks, dad,” Dean grinned and pulled away from the hug to hug his mother as well.  
  
“I can’t wait to see those little treasures,” Mary smiled, kissing Dean’s cheek before hugging him. She pulled away and smiled at her oldest son. “How is everyone doing?” she asked, letting their tails entwine briefly.  
  
“Good. Everyone is happy and they are looking forward to seeing you,” Dean smiled.  
  
“Well, then lead us to them, boy,” Mary said, nudging his arm with a grin.  
  
Dean laughed and led his parents out to the terrace where everyone was. The others were seated around the table and chatting and drinking soda, cold water, and juice, and they looked up when Mary and John appeared.  
  
“Grandma! And grandpa!” Eden grinned, getting up to greet her grandparents. The others got up as well since it had been a while since they last saw Mary and John (Jayden was the only one who hadn’t met them yet).  
  
Mary and John smiled as they hugged their grandchildren and greeted Jason, Tony, and Natalie as well. The babies were asleep in the baby carriages now, which were placed down in the shade in the garden.  
  
“Don’t give your grandpa such a girly hug, Isaac. Be a man and squeeze properly,” John complained when Isaac returned the hug he was giving him.  
  
“Hugging is girly,” Isaac argued, but squeezed John tighter anyway.  
  
“Uncle Gabe doesn’t think so, though. He always cracks your ribs when he hugs you,” Adrian reminded him, chuckling. Isaac couldn’t argue with that.  
  
“Oh hi, little Daniel. You are getting so big!” Mary grinned at Daniel and pulled him up to sit on her arm. She still had enough strength to do a lot of things since her aging went slower than a human’s, making her as fit as a 60-year-old human. Daniel just grinned shyly and started playing with some of Mary’s red feathers.  
  
“Still not mated?” John asked Lily and Tony after he had hugged them too. He looked between them and watched them shift a bit.  
  
“Not yet, but we’ve been talking about it…” Lily admitted, lifting her gaze to glance shyly up at Tony who was standing next to her.  
  
Dean looked baffled. “You haven’t told us about that,” he said, almost accusingly.  
  
Castiel nudged Dean in the side with his elbow and scowled at him for being rude. Mary laughed softly when she noticed it.  
  
Lily blushed a bit. “Well, sorry. But now you know it.”  
  
John just smiled between them. “It’s a big step. Don’t let your angel boy here be your mate unless you’re absolutely sure you wanna keep him forever.” He looked at Tony who smiled a bit at that.  
  
“With the screams I sometimes hear coming from their room, I think Lily _definitely_ wants to keep him,” Isaac cut in, smirking at his twin whose face went completely red.  
  
“Shut _up,_ Isaac! And you haven’t heard a thing, so stop lying!” Lily growled and slapped his arm.  
  
The others laughed, and Adrian quietly got between his siblings to avoid a bigger argument between them.  
  
John laughed before turning his attention to Noah whom he hadn’t hugged yet. He grinned widely at his youngest grandchild (on Dean’s side) and pulled him into a loving hug. Noah smiled and rested his head against John’s shoulder before pulling back from the hug. John gave him a loving smile before turning his attention to Jayden who was lingering behind Noah. He looked the young alpha demon up and down and Jayden shifted somewhat nervously under the inspecting stare.  
  
“Grandpa…” Noah began, sensing the tension, but John kept his eyes firmly on Jayden.  
  
“You must be Noah’s boyfriend Jayden?” John spoke, staring at Jayden.  
  
Jayden’s wings lowered just a little when he heard a hint of authority in John’s voice, and he made sure that his posture was polite and not challenging in any way. “Yes, sir, I am Jayden.”  
  
John looked him up and down before reaching out his hand.  
  
Jayden took the hand and wasn’t surprised by John’s firm handshake. The older demon didn’t let go of his hand and kept his gaze on Jayden’s face. He was clearly being quite protective of Noah, like Dean had been.  
  
“John,” Mary chastised him lightly, putting Daniel down again. She felt that John’s behavior was out of line and rude towards Noah’s boyfriend.  
  
Noah didn’t look too happy either; he stared between his grandfather and boyfriend nervously and looked like he was about to say something to John.  
  
“Well, I take it you must be a good guy, otherwise I’m sure that my son would have ripped you apart already. Adrian too, probably,” John spoke, glancing briefly over at Dean and Adrian from the corner of his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, he’s cool, dad. You can let him go now,” Dean said, shifting as he felt the tension in the air.  
  
John looked at Jayden again who was swallowing nervously. He stared at him for three more seconds before grinning and shook his hand again which he had never let go of in the first place. “Well, welcome to the family, then. But if you hurt little Noah you will get your ass kicked by several members of this family, you should know that,” he warned before letting go of Jayden’s hand.  
  
Jayden discretely wiped his hands in his jeans since they had gotten a little sweaty during the intense tension between him and John just now. “Thank you, sir. And I’ve already been warned about that. I can guarantee you that I have no intentions of ever hurting Noah.”  
  
John smiled at Jayden’s sincere words and watched as Noah stepped closer to Jayden and glanced up at his boyfriend in slight worry.  
  
“You didn’t have to be so rude, John,” Mary told him, rolling her eyes and glared at her mate.  
  
“Yeah, you didn’t. I love him, grandpa, and I know he wouldn’t hurt me,” Noah spoke, scowling somewhat at John and grabbed Jayden’s left hand to entwine their fingers.  
  
John nodded quietly at that and seemed a little ashamed to have treated Jayden that way, but he had only done what he felt he needed to do.  
  
Mary smiled at Noah’s words and reached out to shake Jayden’s hand. “And I’m Mary, Noah’s grandmother. Don’t worry; I’m not as stupidly overprotective as John or Dean are. I can tell you are a nice guy,” she grinned while shaking his hand.  
  
Jayden smiled modestly. “Thanks. It’s nice to meet you.”  
  
Mary grinned. “Likewise. You’re a very handsome young alpha. Noah picked you well.”  
  
Noah blushed furiously and stepped a little closer to Jayden who laughed softly at Mary’s words.  
  
“Actually, he kind of picked me first…” Noah murmured, his cheeks reddening more before he raised his head and smiled shyly up at Jayden. Jayden smiled back and wrapped his tail around Noah’s leg possessively.  
  
“See? Grandma agrees with me that he’s smoking hot!” Isaac blurted, making some of the others chuckle and shake their heads helplessly at him.  
  
Mary just grinned between Noah and Jayden, her tail curling happily behind her as she watched the love on their faces.  
  
“And he makes Noah happy. I haven’t seen him be as happy and content since he and Jayden started dating,” Eden spoke, smiling over at the young couple.  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes. “Girls.” Eden shoved him and made Isaac stumble into Adrian.  
  
Adrian glared down at Isaac in annoyance since he was almost knocked over too, and he hadn’t noticed that Eden had shoved Isaac first.  
  
“It was her fault!” Isaac told Adrian and pointed at Eden when he saw his brother glaring at him. Eden started giggling like mad as Adrian growled and was about to shove Isaac to get some payback, but Dean cut him off.  
  
“Hey, cut it out,” Dean told them, scowling between them.  
  
Natalie just laughed as Isaac and Adrian glared at each other like true brothers, and she brushed her wing against Adrian’s to calm him down a bit.  
  
Castiel smiled. It felt like the good old days when the kids were younger and always arguing about something. He was glad that their dynamics were still the same, even though Isaac had a habit of annoying the hell out of everyone.  
  
“Are the little ones sleeping?” Mary asked, getting all eager to see her new little great-grandkids.  
  
“Yes, but I think we can take you down to see them anyway,” Eden spoke, looking at Natalie to see if she agreed.  
  
Natalie smiled and nodded, and they began heading down into the garden to the baby carriages where the babies were sleeping.  
  
Daniel eagerly grabbed a hold of Mary’s hand. “Luna is my sister! Come look!” he said and practically dragged her with him. Mary laughed fondly and followed after him into the shade of the garden where the baby carriages were.  
  
Daniel’s pride about his little sister made the others laugh, and they all went down into the garden to witness Mary and John seeing the babies for the first time. Bella ran after them as well, barking loudly, but Dean managed to make her shut up so that she wouldn’t scare or wake up the babies too much.  
  
Both Mary and John were thrilled to see the little babies as they peeked into the carriages where the girls were sleeping peacefully, but they were beginning to wake up a bit as everyone looked down at them. Eden and Natalie had decided to let the babies sleep outside in the fresh summer air since it was healthy for them to come outside from time to time.  
  
After having proudly showed his sister to his great-grandparents, Daniel went over to Noah and pulled at his hand. “Play ball?” he asked, staring pleadingly up at him from under his lashes.  
  
Noah looked at the boy with an apologetic smile. “Maybe it’s better to wait, Daniel. The babies are sleeping, after all.”  
  
Daniel pouted and seemed very disappointed at that.  
  
“Actually, both Luna and Maya are somewhat awake now,” Natalie spoke. “Maybe we should take them inside to sleep and then Daniel can play out here without having to be quiet?” She looked at Eden as she spoke.  
  
“Yeah, let’s do that,” Eden agreed, gently shushing Luna who sobbed softly and began preparing to move the carriage.  
  
Jason and Adrian helped them get the carriages inside, and Mary went over to Natalie as she pulled out Maya who was crying now and placed her against her shoulder to soothe her. Natalie smiled as Mary somehow managed to make Maya quiet down a bit.  
  
“Yay! Now we play?” Daniel grinned, looking up at Noah and jumped up and down.  
  
Noah chuckled. “Okay. Can Jayden play too? I think he can toss the ball pretty far.” He smirked at Jayden who chuckled and nodded his head, confirming that Noah was right.  
  
“Okay!” Daniel chirped, running across the lawn to get the ball and laughed when Bella ran after him.  
  
“Don’t toss the ball into the neighbors’ property,” Dean told them as Noah and Jayden headed further into the garden to play ball with Daniel.  
  
“We’ll try not to,” Jayden chuckled.  
  
They started playing, and Daniel seemed to love it when Jayden would kick the ball high into the air and make it land several feet down the lawn. Daniel ran after the ball every time to pick it up and bring it back to Jayden, just to see how high he could kick it again and then he would run over to pick it up once more. Noah couldn’t kick it as high as Jayden could, and Lily and Tony tried too but they still couldn’t beat Jayden’s record.  
  
Dean and Castiel watched the scene from the terrace with the others. Castiel smiled when he saw much fun Daniel was having with Jayden and Noah, and with Lily and Tony until the two of them headed back up to the terrace.  
  
“Higher! Higher!” Daniel grinned eagerly.  
  
Jayden laughed. “At this rate I’m gonna hit one of the neighbors in the head.”  
  
Adrian chuckled as he headed over to them along with Jason and Isaac. “Let’s see if I can kick it higher than you.”  
  
“Be my guest,” Jayden chuckled.  
  
Isaac laughed. “You’re gonna lose, Adrian,” he teased, earning a sharp look from his brother.  
  
Noah rolled his eyes when he sensed a bit of a competition going on between them now. He watched as Adrian kicked the ball into the air, about as high as Jayden had kicked it if not higher, and Daniel squealed and ran over to get the ball when it landed far away over by the garden gate.  
  
“Not bad,” Jayden said, somewhat impressed.  
  
“Thanks. Haven’t really played ball for a while,” Adrian chuckled before turning to look at Daniel who was bringing the ball over to him with a big grin on his face. “Thanks, Danny,” he grinned, taking the ball. “Wanna see how high your daddy can kick it?” he asked, turning his head to smirk at Jason.  
  
“Yeah!” Daniel cheered, waving his arms and jumped excitedly. Noah chuckled at that.  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and took the ball from Adrian. “Okay fine, I’m joining in on your macho competition, but don’t sulk when I beat your record.”  
  
Adrian, Jayden, Isaac, and Noah all laughed at that.  
  
Daniel watched excitedly as Jason kicked the ball and they all followed it with their eyes. Both Adrian and Jayden gaped when it seemed to go even higher than their own records, and Jason smirked self-smugly and watched as the ball landed on the ground near the garden gate (almost going over it) and how Daniel and Bella hurried over to get it.  
  
Jason smugness increased when he saw their baffled faces as they turned to stare at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and said, “Hey, I’m the one that played soccer once. You two did martial arts and football, so it’s natural that I can kick it higher than you. I’ve done it for years.”  
  
“Quit bragging,” Adrian huffed and shoved Jason lightly, making the human laugh.  
  
“Woohoo! You rock, Jason!” Eden cheered from the terrace when she saw her mate beat both Adrian and Jayden. Jason grinned over at her.  
  
“Fuck, man, I’m not even gonna try kicking that ball. I can’t beat that,” Isaac muttered and glared at Jason.  
  
Adrian snorted. “Pussy.” He laughed when Isaac shoved him and growled in annoyance.  
  
“Uncles said bad words,” Daniel murmured, staring up at Isaac and Adrian warily.  
  
“Yeah, they did. Don’t listen to them,” Jason spoke and ruffled Daniel’s hair with affection.  
  
“And I gotta pee, so see ya soon,” Isaac announced and headed back to the house.  
  
“Jeez, Isaac! Manners!” Adrian growled and groaned in embarrassment.  
  
Jayden laughed, as always amused by Isaac’s personality. Jason laughed too while Daniel was more or less confused.  
  
“I’m sorry… Isaac is so embarrassing,” Noah groaned and leaned into Jayden, letting their arms and wings touch.  
  
“That’s okay. I find him pretty entertaining,” Jayden chuckled and wrapped an arm around Noah’s waist. He smiled when Noah leaned further into him with a content sigh, and Jayden then leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Noah blushed since both Adrian and Jason were staring, but he returned the kiss anyway. Jayden didn’t seem to mind the audience though.  
  
Adrian smiled and stared at the scene. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to watching Noah kissing someone.”  
  
“Me neither. He’s always been the family’s baby,” Jason spoke, smiling at them too. Daniel was staring at them as well, tilting his head curiously but soon lost interest again when Bella caught his attention.  
  
Noah blushed and pulled away from Jayden’s lips. “I’m not a baby anymore,” he said, scowling over at Jason.  
  
Adrian laughed and went forward to ruffle Noah’s hair fondly. “Yeah, you kinda are. To me at least.”  
  
Noah glared and swatted Adrian’s hand away before frantically trying to correct his hair. Jayden chuckled and tried helping him out a bit. The alpha corrected some of Noah’s feathers as well when he noticed that some of them looked a little messy, and it made Noah blush harder.  
  
Adrian smiled at how familiar Noah and Jayden were with each other, although it was a little hard for him to accept that his baby brother was growing up.  
  
“Are any of you chuckleheads ready for some afternoon coffee and snacks?” Dean called from the terrace, making them all look over at him. He and Cas had brought out some biscuits, pie, coffee, and juice to eat and enjoy outside.  
  
“Who are you calling chuckleheads?” Adrian grumbled as he made his way back up to the terrace. Jason chuckled and went with him along with Daniel, and Noah and Jayden followed a few feet behind them.  
  
It was crowded around the table but it was manageable.  
  
Daniel sat on Eden’s lap while they ate. He was rather exhausted and somewhat sleepy from all the exercise he had gotten in the garden when running back and forth to get the ball, and Eden smiled since she knew it would be easier to put him to bed tonight and make him fall asleep.  
  
They talked and chatted, and Mary was quite interested in hearing a bit more about Jayden since it was the first time they met. Noah was glad that his grandmother seemed to like Jayden and that John seemed to have softened up by now.  
  


 

***

  
  
In the late afternoon Castiel got to sit a bit with Maya after she had woken up and had been fed again. Dean sat next to him and watched the scene with a small smile. He loved watching Cas around babies and children, and they were always calm and content in his arms.  
  
Everyone was enjoying the family time and seeing each other again. Especially Adrian was a more rare sight now that he was living in L.A., and his siblings enjoyed it whenever he was there.  
  
Of course, Isaac couldn’t be around anyone without having to pull a prank or two.  
  
Mary was the victim of a fart cushion which made everyone at the table crack up and John stare at her almost comically when he thought it was real, and Tony walked into some film that Isaac had spun across the doorframe outside the bathroom, so when Tony exited the bathroom he walked face-first into the somewhat sticky film.  
  
Jayden was pretty much just waiting his turn to get pranked now, which made him a little paranoid.  
  
Daniel spent a lot of time in the sandbox, playing with cars and toy trucks and a few of Adrian and Isaac’s old dinosaur toys. Noah, Jayden, and Lily and Tony joined him at some point to give him a little company, and the boy grinned happily at the attention.  
  
Noah grinned as he watched Jayden and Tony turn into little kids as they started playing with Daniel’s toys, and he hadn’t seen Daniel that happy for a long time. He and Lily were sitting on the grass just outside the sandbox while Jayden and Tony were both placed on the sand inside the sandbox and getting sand everywhere on their clothes and wings.  
  
“Jeez, they’re like two little children,” Lily chuckled fondly, laughing when they destroyed a small sandcastle that they had built with Daniel. Daniel laughed, begging them to make another so they could do it again.  
  
“Yeah,” Noah chuckled, sitting cross-legged on the grass and watched the scene. He smiled as he watched Jayden interact with Daniel. The alpha was very good with children and Daniel seemed to like him a lot.  
  
“They’re more like giant babies,” came Isaac’s voice, and Lily and Noah turned their heads to look up at him. They hadn’t even noticed him coming over and were a little surprised to see him standing behind them.  
  
“And you’re not?” Lily retorted.  
  
“I’m not a baby; I’m just less adult and more fun to be around.”  
  
Noah giggled as Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
Noah glanced at Isaac, getting the sun a bit in his face as he looked at him. “What are you hiding behind your back?” he asked, noticing how both Isaac’s hands were behind his back as if he was holding something.  
  
Isaac smirked. Instead of replying he went over and stepped into the sandbox behind Jayden. He was barefoot like they were, and the sand stuck between his toes as he snuck up on Jayden who was sitting in the sand and was too busy playing with Daniel and Tony.  
  
“Jayden, Isaac is behind you…” Noah warned, staring at Isaac warily. He couldn’t see what Isaac was hiding behind his back because he moved it around to his front now that he was facing Noah and Lily with his back, and Isaac’s wings had shielded the object from his view.  
  
Jayden frowned and was about to look behind himself when Isaac quickly leaned down, putting a hand on Jayden’s shoulder and moving his right hand around him to smash a piece of pie directly into Jayden’s face. It was a pie that had whipped cream on top, and it splattered across Jayden’s face and ran down onto his shirt. Isaac laughed and quickly jumped back as Jayden shot to his feet with a loud, shocked gasp and spread out his wings on reflex.  
  
The others stared in absolute shock before they all began laughing, though Noah desperately tried to hold his laughter back because he felt kind of sorry for Jayden.  
  
Jayden growled and wiped his face off in his arms. He couldn’t use his hands since they were covered in sand. He slowly turned around and glared at Isaac who had jumped out of the sandbox and was now laughing hysterically behind Noah and Lily. “I knew you were gonna do something!” he growled, finding it hard to see anything because of all the pie on his face. “Damnit,” he grumbled, trying to get the pie off without using his hands.  
  
“It suits you!” Isaac laughed.  
  
“Fuck, I’m glad it wasn’t me,” Tony laughed, cracking up and laughing hysterically. Daniel was laughing too, obviously finding it very amusing although he didn’t quite understand the situation.  
  
The others on the terrace had noticed the commotion by now, and they too laughed when they saw Jayden’s face after he had stepped out of the sandbox. Noah got up and tried to guide him since Jayden could barely see anything.  
  
Bella didn’t understand anything of what was going on, but her tail wagged furiously when she sensed that everyone was cheerful.  
  
“Isaac!” Castiel scolded, growling in annoyance. “What did you do that for?” he demanded.  
  
“It was just for fun,” Isaac grinned, yelping and jumping back when Jayden playfully lashed out at him with his tail. “Besides, I’ve barely ever pranked him so it’s about time that I do.”  
  
Noah chuckled but felt quite sorry for Jayden since everyone was laughing. “I’ll guide you inside,” he told him, grabbing onto his arm.  
  
“Yeah, thanks,” Jayden murmured, trying to smile under all that pie.  
  
“Oh my,” Natalie snickered as Jayden and Noah walked past the table and were headed into the house.  
  
“Isaac never grows up,” John muttered, leaning back into his chair with a sigh.  
  
Dean snickered as Jayden walked by, and Jason and Adrian were both laughing.  
  
“Damn waste of good pie,” Dean chuckled.  
  
“I’m not gonna let you lick it off me though,” Jayden said with a smirk that got kind of lost under the pie.  
  
Dean barked out a laugh at that.  
  
Noah helped Jayden inside and into the bathroom where Jayden washed all the sand off his hands first. Noah got some towels and some cloths which he wetted and helped Jayden wipe the pie off his face. Jayden stood still and let Noah handle it, and he smiled when he felt a bit like he was being mothered by his boyfriend.  
  
“I’m sorry about Isaac. Such pranks usually means that he likes you, though,” Noah chuckled, having cleaned off the worst now.  
  
“It’s fine. I’m not mad. But I am slightly annoyed ‘cause it’s no fun getting pied like that,” Jayden said and glanced down at his shirt. “And he messed up my shirt too…”  
  
Noah giggled but tried to maintain a serious posture. He wiped the last bit of pie off Jayden’s face and smiled when his boyfriend’s face was finally back to its usual handsome look. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments with soft smiles, and Noah blushed when Jayden moved his hand up to cover the hand that Noah had cupped Jayden’s cheek with without really noticing it.  
  
“Thanks for the help. I have the feeling I’m still going to need a shower at some point, though,” Jayden said, chuckling softly.  
  
Noah glanced down Jayden’s body and saw that his wings, his legs, and his feet and toes were covered in grass and sand. Noah’s own feet were also full of grass and some sand, and his wings had a bit of sand in them too because Daniel had thrown some at him earlier. He smiled and looked up at Jayden’s face again. “Yeah, me too.”  
  
They smiled at each other again, but looked up when Isaac suddenly appeared in the doorway. They had left the bathroom door open since Noah had been too busy getting Jayden inside the room.  
  
Isaac shifted a bit and leaned somewhat against the doorframe as he watched Noah and Jayden standing in the room. “Sorry if you got mad about the pie…” Isaac said slowly, glancing over at Jayden somewhat warily.  
  
Noah was surprised that Isaac was actually apologizing for it. He wondered if Castiel had made him do it.  
  
Jayden blinked before smiling. “Nah, it’s fine. I’m not mad. But I’m not happy either ‘cause I feel that stuff in my nose now, and do you have any idea how annoying that is? I swear to god if I had any pie right now, I would throw it in your face too.” He spoke the words with a grin on his face, and Isaac laughed out loud.  
  
“Damn, I’m glad that my dad ate the rest,” Isaac grinned. He looked briefly at Noah before looking back at Jayden with a little smirk. “And I like you; you’re cool. Take care of my little brother, and please don’t make him scream too loud when you fuck him while I’m in the house, ‘cause I really don’t wanna hear that.”  
  
“Isaac!” Noah exclaimed, mortified. He blushed furiously and groaned in embarrassment.  
  
Jayden laughed. “I’ll make him bite into his pillow then,” he said, grinning down at Noah teasingly and laughed when Noah blushed and slammed his hand against his chest to make him stop being so embarrassing.  
  
Isaac just laughed before leaving again.  
  
“Why are you doing this to me? It’s so embarrassing,” Noah groaned, staring into his Jayden’s pie-stained shirt while blushing hard.  
  
“Sorry,” Jayden chuckled and wrapped his tail around Noah’s leg and placed his hands on the submissive’s hips. Noah just sent him a small glare from under his lashes before leaning into him. Jayden kissed the top of Noah’s head in apology then, making Noah smile and forgive him right away.  
  
They left the bathroom, and Jayden pulled off his dirty shirt when Noah told him that he would wash it for him. They ran into Adrian who was on his way into the kitchen, and two alphas gave each other a brief nod before Jayden went upstairs to find a new shirt. Adrian stared a bit at Jayden’s naked chest before looking at Noah who was watching Jayden’s back as the alpha left the room, holding the dirty shirt in his hands.  
  
“You’re going all mother on him,” Adrian remarked when he saw Noah holding Jayden’s shirt, obviously about to go to the laundry room to wash it.  
  
Noah scowled at him, his cheeks red. “I’m just offering to wash his shirt…”  
  
“And therefore you are mothering him,” Adrian chuckled, watching as Noah looked away and obviously wasn’t able to argue any further. He stepped a little closer to his submissive brother. “You know, when I went up to my room earlier I saw that my nightstand drawer was slightly opened, and I could see that almost half of the lube that was left has been used since last time I was home… Maybe you should buy your own or have Jayden bring some over next time you two are gonna have sex in this house?” he suggested, giving Noah a knowing smile.  
  
Noah’s face went completely red and he stared at his big brother in horror. “I-I…”  
  
Adrian laughed and put a reassuring hand on Noah’s shoulder. “I’m not mad, I’m just saying. And don’t be so embarrassed,” he chuckled.  
  
Noah just flushed more and lowered his gaze a little, feeling his face burn with embarrassment. Adrian smiled and brushed his tail against Noah’s leg before going into the kitchen, and Noah stood there for a few moments before hurrying into the laundry room to wash Jayden’s shirt.  
  


 

***

  
  
Eden and Adrian drove home in the evening with their mates and children since they didn’t want to bother everyone with the babies waking up during the night to demand food. Mary and John drove home as well, leaving just Dean, Cas, Noah and Jayden, Isaac, and Lily and Tony at the house.  
  
It was around midnight when Dean and Cas slipped into bed that night, and they immediately cuddled in each other’s arms.  
  
“Mmm, it was a nice day,” Dean hummed, holding Cas close.  
  
Castiel smiled and snuggled into Dean. “Yes, I enjoyed it. Everyone was happy and the babies were healthy and beautiful. I’m kind of sad that they had to leave.”  
  
“They’ll come back again soon.”  
  
“Mm,” Castiel hummed, closing his eyes.  
  
“I can’t wait for our little vacation, just the two of us. It’ll do you good to go somewhere else for a change, even though you haven’t had your nightmares for a while,” Dean spoke.  
  
“I’m looking forward to it as well.”  
  
“And mostly I can’t wait to fuck you during your heat again. I’m gonna make you come over and over until you no longer want to sleep on that mattress,” Dean smirked.  
  
Castiel snorted softly. “Remember it will be a rented mattress.”  
  
“Don’t care, I’ll pay for a new one if I have to.”  
  
Castiel chuckled. “Good night, Dean,” he spoke after a few moments.  
  
Dean’s arms tightened around him and he placed a chaste kiss on top of the angel’s head. “Night, Cas.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas became grandparents once again :) Another tricky chapter to write so I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be a little filler-ish since there will be lots of smut and romance when Dean and Cas go to that lake house. And oh boy I’m running out of plot for Devoted, so maybe this story will have like 92 or 93 chapters in total – at least that’s my estimation right now. As for the spin-off… I have no idea how many chapters that will be, but we’ll just have to wait and see XD;
> 
> Thanks for reading my story :)


	86. Chapter 86

**July – August 2042 (Castiel is 52 (almost 53), Dean is 54, Eden is 28 (almost 29), Adrian is 25, the twins are 21, Noah is 16, Jayden is 18 years old).**  
  
It was 10am when Jayden and Noah got out of Jayden’s bed and got dressed for the new day. Noah had slept over at Jayden’s place that night, but he would be going home soon to say goodbye to his parents before they drove off to the lake house. Isaac and Lily were both staying home with Noah while Dean and Cas were gone until they would come pick them up and take them to the lake house once Cas’ heat had ended. Noah was glad that Lily was staying home since neither he or Isaac were particularly good at cooking.  
  
Jayden had just turned 18 years old two days before, but he had been busy with his family all day so Noah had come over to his house yesterday to spend some time with him and give him a present (which was a video game that Jayden had wished for).  
  
Noah lingered a bit on Jayden’s bed, watching as the alpha went over to his wardrobe to get some clothes. They had been sleeping naked together, something that Noah thought was pretty embarrassing at first but he was starting to get used to it now. He watched his boyfriend’s naked form as Jayden searched through his wardrobe for some underwear, and he stared rather shamelessly at the alpha’s ass and the way his muscles flexed when he moved. Noah licked his lips briefly when looking at Jayden’s now softened dick which was still a bit wet after the sex they had just had, but Noah soon moved his gaze to the alpha’s wings. The feathers were ruffled, messy, and unruly, and in desperate need of grooming. They hadn’t groomed each other yet, only corrected some of the other’s feathers every now and then, and Noah pulled a face when the sight of the unkempt feathers annoyed him.  
  
Jayden pulled on his boxers and struggled a bit with getting his tail through them before he noticed the way Noah was staring at him. He glanced over at the submissive with a questioning frown. “What?”  
  
“Your wings look horrible…” Noah murmured, shifting a bit and used Jayden’s blanket to cover his naked lap. He was sitting on top of a towel that they always placed under him so that the bed wouldn’t get messed up by the come that leaked out of him after sex.  
  
Jayden glanced at his wings and inspected them briefly. “Uh, yeah, you’re right. That happens when we do the things we just did… and when I sleep.”  
  
Noah blushed a bit at that. “You should groom them better.”  
  
The alpha made a somewhat displeased face and put his clothes over the back of the chair by his desk before turning to face Noah. “Well, you know I’m not good at doing it. And honestly, I’m often just too lazy to bother with it.” He chuckled a bit.  
  
“Um, I can help you if you want?” Noah offered, shifting a bit on the bed. “Lily has actually been asking me why I’m not taking care of you… She’s noticed that your feathers often look a little… neglected.”  
  
Jayden was a little taken aback by the offer. Full-on grooming was for mates, but people in non-mated relationships could also groom one another as long as it was done more lightly and without using an angel’s or an angel hybrid’s own oil. If someone groomed their partner in the most intimate way like mates would do it, their bodies would protest at it if those individuals did not share a mating bond, and it would feel wrong and violating. It was a biological response to make sure that only your mate got to do those intimate things with you.  
  
Jayden rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “Um, sure. If you want to.”  
  
Noah couldn’t help but beam. He loved feeling Jayden’s feathers and listening to his boyfriend’s pleased and content sighs when he touched them, and getting to groom them – even if it was only light grooming – was rather exciting. “Okay. Do you have any, um, artificial oil?”  
  
“Uh, I think my mom has some. But you do know that my feathers don’t really need to get oiled, right? They’re not as fragile as yours,” Jayden said with a soft chuckle.  
  
“I know, but it should help makes them look prettier and more healthy. And they kind of need that…”  
  
Jayden laughed and headed over to the door. “Okay, I’ll be right back.” He unlocked his door and went over to the bathroom to get the artificial wing oil that he was pretty sure him mom kept in there. Demons didn’t naturally need to have their wings oiled, but many liked to use it anyway since it made the feathers shinier and somewhat easier to groom and keep in place.  
  
“Good lord!” Leila exclaimed when she and Jayden almost bumped into each other in the hallway after she had exited the bathroom. She stared at her son in horror when he was dressed just in his underwear, and Jayden stared back at her in shocked surprise as well. Leila groaned and quickly looked away. “Jeez, Connor. I know that you and Noah are intimate with each other, but you don’t need to show your body to the rest of the house.”  
  
“I’m wearing underwear, mom!” Jayden told her, groaning in slight embarrassment and rolled his eyes at her. “It’s no different from wearing swim trunks, and we’ve been to waterparks and such together before, you know.” He moved his wing around to cover some of his body from his mother, mostly to make her stop complaining. He had let his feathers turn half-sharp as soon as he had stepped out of him room since he didn’t really want anyone but Noah to see them in their softened state.  
  
“Well, I certainly hope you don’t walk around like that at Noah’s house,” Leila spoke with a light grimace on her face.  
  
Jayden rolled his eyes again. “Of course I don’t.” He looked at his mom and asked, “You keep that wing oil tube in the bathroom, right?”  
  
Leila blinked at him, taken aback by that question since Jayden never used the artificial oil. “Yes, it’s in the cabinet over the sink.” She squinted her eyes at her son before she gasped excitedly. “Oh, don’t tell me that Noah is going to groom your wings?” she asked, practically beaming now.  
  
Jayden blushed a bit. “Yeah, so what?”  
  
“Nothing. It’s just about time that someone took care of your horribly neglected feathers. You’ve always been so damn lazy with grooming.” She scowled at him in disapproval.  
  
“I played football for years, mom. After every game my feathers looked like shit, and in the end I just got tired of trying to make them look nice, ‘cause they always get messed up pretty fast again. And that habit just kinda stuck with me…” Jayden murmured. “Now, I’m gonna go get that tube. See ya later.”  
  
“Have fun,” Leila grinned before disappearing down the corridor.  
  
Jayden blushed a bit before going into the bathroom to get the tube of artificial wing oil. He went back to his room afterwards and locked the door behind him.  
  
Noah had put on his panties now and a t-shirt but he wasn’t wearing any pants. Jayden licked his lips briefly at how sexy Noah looked like that before going over to him. “Um, here’s the oil,” he said, giving it to his boyfriend.  
  
Noah took the tube from his hands. He smiled when Jayden seemed to look a little nervous, and he gently guided the alpha to stand in front of him with his back turned to him. Jayden softened his feathers again and spread out his wings to give Noah the best access to his feathers.  
  
Noah started coating his hands in the oil and put the tube away on the bed but kept it within his reach. Grooming wings was rather intimate, even though he wouldn’t be as thorough with it since they weren’t mates. He wouldn’t be using any personal oil or be rubbing the artificial oil too much into the wing bone; he’d only be coating the feathers in it and try to put them into place.  
  
Jayden hummed softly as Noah caught his feathers carefully between his hands and slowly began working the oil into them. Noah started with the big feathers and moved his way up to the smaller ones, making sure to do it right so that the feathers would look kempt and neat.  
  
“Mm, it feels pretty nice,” Jayden hummed, closing his eyes as he let Noah take care of his feathers.  
  
Noah smiled. “I’m glad.” He rubbed some askew feathers into place and stroked his oil-slicked hands down the long flight feathers. He enjoyed their feel and texture against his hands, and he smiled when he saw Jayden’s tail move slowly back and forth in content.  
  
After ten minutes Noah told Jayden to turn around to face him, which made him blush a bit while he groomed him since Jayden could see his face now. Noah stayed as professional as he could but it was a little difficult with Jayden’s attractive body being more or less naked in front of him, and with the pleased sounds coming from Jayden.  
  
The grooming went rather fast since Noah was only doing it superficially, but Jayden was enjoying it nonetheless. He was beginning get a little excited from it actually, especially when he could see on Noah’s face that the submissive was enjoying the experience.  
  
Noah giggled softly when Jayden leaned in and nibbled gently at his earlobe as Noah corrected some of the feathers behind Jayden’s arm, making him have to step a little closer to him. The demon’s tail was curling around his leg now while Jayden’s hands moved sensually over Noah’s sides and hips and touched his feathers a bit, before beginning to explore and squeeze his ass.  
  
“Stop that. It’s distracting,” Noah groaned, squirming slightly when Jayden’s touches started making him aroused.  
  
“Sorry, but this is actually making me a little horny… And I like your sweet butt,” Jayden chuckled against Noah’s ear, shamelessly running his larger hands over Noah’s panties-clad ass.  
  
Noah made a small sound, half annoyed by Jayden’s attention when he was trying to concentrate on his task. He gasped when he felt Jayden’s hand slip into his panties and felt his fingers circle his entrance.  
  
Jayden let out a small growl of approval when he felt that Noah’s hole was slicking up, and he could feel some of his own come in there from earlier when he pressed two fingers inside. Noah was gasping now, briefly resting his forehead against Jayden’s arm and shuddering as Jayden’s fingers entered him.  
  
“Ah! Stop it. I need to finish grooming you first,” Noah protested, but found himself unable to move away since the alpha’s fingers inside him felt so good.  
  
Jayden kissed the submissive’s neck and nuzzled it affectionately. “Okay, but can we do it again when you’re done? Fuck, I need you so bad again already. You’re so addicting.”  
  
Noah let a small whimper and trembled with arousal. He nodded his head against Jayden’s arm and twitched his wings as they felt a little tingly. “Yes, when I’m done. I need you too…”  
  
Jayden’s tail tightened around Noah’s leg possessively and he gave Noah’s neck a playful bite of approval before reluctantly pulling his hands away and kept them off his boyfriend so that he could finish the grooming undisturbed.  
  
After a few more minutes Noah had corrected Jayden’s feathers as well as possible and he was rather pleased with the result. However, considering how horny they both were they quickly ended up on the bed again, their clothes off and their mouths connected in a hungry kiss.  
  
Noah spread his legs, letting Jayden fit between them, and keened when the alpha grasped his feathers possessively and continued to kiss him. They panted when they pulled away from the kiss and Jayden started kissing his way down Noah’s neck, sucking gently at his jugular and loved the way Noah was baring his neck to him and making soft noises of approval.  
  
“Please… Need you inside me again,” Noah whimpered, digging his fingers into Jayden’s strong shoulders. He didn’t want to grasp at the newly groomed feathers and make a mess of them, though it was tempting to bury his hands in the alpha’s feathers right now. He loved feeling their masculine roughness and the smoothness in them when they were softened.  
  
Jayden chuckled softly against Noah’s throat. “I think I’ve turned you into a little sex-monster. I kinda like that.”  
  
Noah blushed and shoved Jayden’s shoulder lightly in embarrassment. “Shut up, Connor.”  
  
Jayden let an annoyed grunt at that. “It’s such a turn-off when you call me that…” He moved his lips over Noah’s jugular, feeling the submissive shiver at the sensual gesture. “But you’re the only person I would ever allow to call me by that name,” he whispered, barely audible.  
  
Noah heard his words, though Jayden hadn’t really intended for him to hear them. It made him smile, and he closed his eyes and leaned his head further back and spread out his wings across the bed, a gesture of submission and devotion that mostly only mates would show each other.  
  
Jayden let a small growl and trembled with the arousal and possessiveness that spread through him at Noah’s gesture. He quickly lined himself up with Noah’s entrance and felt the submissive’s legs close around his waist before he pushed forward and sank into Noah’s tight, warm body again.  
  
They both gasped as they joined once more, Noah clawing at Jayden’s shoulders and his back in response to the overwhelming feeling of Jayden filling him up and bottoming out inside him. Jayden didn’t waste much time before he began pounding into Noah in sharp, hard thrusts. Every time Jayden thrust into him Noah’s breath was practically knocked out of him, and the bed started creaking under them. Noah loved it, though. He loved feeling Jayden inside him and have his body press him into the bed while he snapped his hips into him harder than ever. He was aware that he was making noises that were downright embarrassing, but Noah just couldn’t help himself. It felt so _good._  
  
So far they had only had sex in the missionary position since Noah was still getting used to all of it, and Jayden knew that Noah needed to be able to look at him. Jayden was fine with it because he loved being able to see Noah’s face when he came. However, he hoped that Noah would soon to be ready to try out some other positions as well and eventually be comfortable enough to let Jayden’s tail get involved too.  
  
“Nrruuugh! Ah! I’m gonna—” Noah gasped, trailing off when his orgasm was pooling so hard his abdomen that he couldn’t speak. Jayden hadn’t pounded into him this hard before and it was too much for Noah to take. He came with a loud wail, and Jayden was forced to put a hand over his mouth to muffle his gorgeous sounds because he didn’t want his sister or his parents to hear it.  
  
Jayden too couldn’t hold on anymore. He thrust in sharply three more times before Noah’s clenching muscles forced his orgasm from him. He buried his face in Noah’s neck and groaned out his climax, letting his sounds be muffled by Noah’s skin. His body trembled through it and his cock pulsed and twitched inside Noah as it flooded him with his come. Noah shuddered at the sensation and gasped, but helped Jayden through it by running soothing hands up and down his back and shoulders.  
  
The alpha collapsed afterwards, panting hard and quickly rolled off of Noah who let a noise of protest when he got too much of Jayden’s weight on him. Jayden shifted so that he was lying on his back next to Noah with his wing folded and caught between their bodies. They both stared up at the ceiling as they panted together and calmed down from their highs.  
  
Noah smiled and rolled over on his side, snuggling up against Jayden. The alpha smiled and wrapped an arm him, letting Noah rest his head on his chest.  
  
“I should call you ‘Connor’ more often,” Noah smirked.  
  
Jayden scowled down at him and flicked his tail on the bed in slight annoyance. “I disagree with that.”  
  
Noah chuckled and raised his head a bit too look at him. “I get that you don’t like it because you don’t think it’s manly enough to be an alpha name, but I kinda like it. You can’t stop me from liking it.”  
  
The alpha sighed and stared up at the ceiling. “I guess I can’t…”  
  
Noah smiled and lay his head back down on Jayden’s chest, dwelling in the last bits of afterglow in his body. He purred when he felt Jayden caress his skin tenderly with his thumb from where his hand was resting on his side.  
  
They cuddled and enjoyed each other’s warmth for a while before it was time to head downstairs.  
  
  


***

  
  
After cleaning themselves up and getting dressed, they walked downstairs into the dining room where Laura was eating some cereal at the table. Her head was turned towards the TV and her eyes were practically glued to the screen while she watched one of her favorite cartoon series. Leila was tidying up in the living room and dining room, and Micah was nowhere to be seen.  
  
“Good morning, Laura,” Noah smiled as he and Jayden entered the dining room.  
  
Laura immediately looked over at them and her face lit up when she spotted Noah. “Hi!” she grinned and flared her wings excitedly. “You sure slept long. It’s 11 already,” she then said, scowling at them as if they had done something wrong.  
  
“So what? It’s holidays so we’re allowed to stay in bed for as long as we want,” Jayden said, chuckling at his sister and made his way over to her. He stopped behind her chair and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, making Laura grin and squirm shyly.  
  
Leila smiled and went over to inspect Jayden’s half-sharp wings curiously. Her smile widened when she saw how kempt and pretty they looked. “Wow, I barely recognize your wings anymore, Jayden. Noah sure did a nice job for a light grooming.” She turned her head to look at Noah who was standing next to her now.  
  
Noah smiled shyly and couldn’t help but feel a bit proud of himself.  
  
“Yeah, he did,” Jayden agreed, giving Noah a grateful smile before he walked over to his boyfriend. “I don’t think I really thanked you for it yet, so… thank you.” He grinned and leaned down to capture Noah’s lips in a soft kiss.  
  
Noah smiled against Jayden’s lips and pulled away after a few seconds. “You’re welcome,” he said, grinning at Jayden.  
  
Laura giggled, always finding it very strange but also romantic to see her brother kissing Noah.  
  
Micah entered the room then, after having been in the garage to fix something. He stopped in his tracks when he too noticed Jayden’s newly groomed wings and he stared at them in surprise. “Wow. My son got new wings,” he grinned.  
  
Jayden rolled his eyes and glared at his dad. “You don’t need to exaggerate it, dad. They didn’t look _that_ bad before.”  
  
“Well, they certainly didn’t look all that nice either,” Micah chuckled. His eyes landed on Jayden’s shoulder then, staring at the bit of skin that was exposed where his shirt didn’t cover it. “Glad to see that you aren’t the only one leaving love marks,” he smirked, staring at some of the clawing-marks that Noah had left on Jayden earlier. He had seen Noah have a few red marks on his neck sometimes but he hadn’t really noticed anything on Jayden yet since alphas normally wouldn’t let someone mark them on their necks. The shoulders and the back were more common to be marked on an alpha by his partner.  
  
Noah blushed like mad when he realized what Micah meant, and Jayden moved his hand up to feel the marks and tried in vain to look at them. Leaving such marks on an alpha meant that the guy was good in bed, which was why Noah felt utterly embarrassed now.  
  
Laura frowned in confusion and Leila laughed softly.  
  
Jayden scowled at his dad and blushed in embarrassment. “Jeez, dad. You don’t have to make comments on that. I don’t make comments on the marks that you and mom leave on each other either, ‘cause it’s downright disturbing to imagine how they got there,” he muttered and glared between them both.  
  
“What are you guys talking about?” Laura asked, a puzzled look on her face since she didn’t understand the conversation.  
  
Leila smiled and reached out to pull Laura’s hair back behind her ears. “Nothing, darling. It’s just silly stuff.” She turned to look at Noah then. “When you and Jayden have gotten some breakfast, Micah and I will drive you home. Your parents are leaving today, right?”  
  
Noah’s eyes widened in surprise. “Ah, you don’t need to drive me… I can take the bus.”  
  
“No-no, absolutely not,” Leila quickly said, shaking her head firmly. “We are gonna go to the mall anyway, so it’s really not a problem to drive you home. I’m not letting you take the bus and waste money on that.”  
  
Micah nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I certainly don’t wanna hear any arguments from you,” he told Noah with a friendly grin.  
  
Noah shifted a little and Jayden smiled and curled his tail around Noah’s lower leg.  
  
“Alright. Thank you,” Noah told them with a polite smile.  
  
Leila smiled. “No need to thank us. You’re practically family now anyway.” She winked at Jayden and Noah before going back to cleaning the living room, and Micah smiled before leaving the room again.  
  
Noah blushed, feeling rather humbled by their words and was still a bit embarrassed about the conversation before that.  
  
“Yay! I want Noah to be around forever, and I want him keep loving Jayden!” Laura cheered, grinning between them.  
  
Jayden laughed softly at her and wrapped his arm around Noah’s waist. “Me too,” he said, smiling down at Noah with a fond expression.  
  
“Of course I’ll keep loving you,” Noah murmured, a shy smile and a blush on his face as he leaned into Jayden’s body.  
  
Jayden grinned and kissed him once more before they headed into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.  
  
  


***

  
  
Dean and Castiel left at 3pm that afternoon to drive off to the northern part of the state to the lake house that they had rented. They had hugged the kids goodbye and had thanked Jayden’s parents for driving Noah home. They had a small chat with them before Jayden and his family drove off to the mall, and Laura had been pretty excited to come along since she hadn’t seen Noah’s house before.  
  
Now Dean and Cas were driving along the back roads of California, looking forward to arrive at their destination. It was a 2 and a half hour drive there, and they had left on a Wednesday – 1-4 days before Cas’ heat would start.  
  
Castiel leaned back into the car seat and stared out the window, admiring the mountains and the nature that the back roads provided a view of. He was looking forward to arriving at the lake house and spending some time in new surroundings.  
  
“Let’s go find a local supermarket so that we can buy some groceries and stuff,” Dean said when they arrived at the small town a few miles away from their destination. It was 6pm already since they had stopped once during the drive to stretch their legs and use the bathroom.  
  
“Yes, that sounds good,” Castiel replied, glancing out the window and taking in the new surroundings. It was a small town so there weren’t that many cars around, and the people on the sidewalks seemed to be both locals and tourists. The sun was casting yellow and orange colors on the houses and buildings, and many people were out walking their dogs or heading out to eat dinner with their children.  
  
Dean looked for the local supermarket when suddenly some store caught his attention. He flashed a cheeky grin at Cas before pulling over the car in the side of the street.  
  
Castiel frowned at Dean in confusion. “Why are you pulling over here?”  
  
Dean just grinned before turning off the Tahoe’s engine but left the power on for the radio. “’Cause I just got a brilliant idea. Just wait here; it’s best if we don’t enter this store together since we’ll likely get some nasty comments if we do. Plus, I don’t want you to know just yet what I’m gonna buy in there.” He winked at Cas before getting out of the car.  
  
Castiel opened this mouth to argue but Dean was already out of the car and had closed the door. He frowned as he watched his mate head over to one of the stores, and his eyes widened when he realized that it was a sex shop. A bright blush covered his cheeks and he shifted a bit in his seat. Dean was going to buy something in a sex shop. They hadn’t bought new sex toys for _years_ and Castiel immediately wondered what on earth Dean would want to buy in there. They already had vibrators, dildos, and butt plugs, and Castiel blushed a bit when thinking about that those toys were packed away safely in a box in the Tahoe’s trunk. They always used toys for his heat since Dean got worn out after a while and Cas needed something to satisfy himself with. Plus, Dean _loved_ when Cas was using toys on himself and when he got to use them on him.  
  
The angel waited in the car, absently listening to the music on the radio and glancing around at the people in the streets and at the cars passing by, until finally Dean returned to the car. The demon was wearing a smug grin all the way over to the car, and he opened the backseat door to throw a bag in there before going around to open the driver’s door.  
  
Castiel glanced at Dean as he got into the driver’s seat and started the engine again. “What did you buy?” He was pretty curious about what Dean had bought, and he hated the way his ass slicked up a bit when he started wondering about what kind of pleasure the item Dean had just bought would give him.  
  
Dean just smirked and started driving. “You’ll see. I’m not showing you yet.”  
  
The angel narrowed his eyes at him in annoyance. “Why not?”  
  
“’Cause it’s a surprise, Cas. But I can promise you that you’ll _definitely_ like it. I’ve been thinking about buying it for months, actually,” Dean explained, still with that smug smirk on his face like he totally knew how curious Castiel was about that item and how much it annoyed him that Dean was refusing to tell him what it was.  
  
Dean laughed when he saw Castiel purse his lips and stare out the window in offense. He found it cute when the angel acted like a small child that had been denied something.  
  
They found a local supermarket where they bought some groceries, and they bought some Chinese take-out food before finally heading off to the lake house.  
  
  


***

  
  
Dean and Castiel got out of the Tahoe and glanced around at the new surroundings.  
  
The lake house was located by a mountain lake and there was forest all around it. The house was rather big and modern. It was built out of wood and the interior and furniture were new and modern as well, and it had a nice big porch. There was a big garden between the house and the lake, and there was a pier running out into the lake from which you could jump into the water. It was in a secluded area and the nearest home was about a mile away. They would have all the privacy that they needed. The town wasn’t too far away from the place and there was a big amusement park and other tourist places in the nearby area, so they would have plenty to do when the twins and Noah joined. Hiking and hanging out in the nature was also an option of course, as was swimming, kayaking, and visiting nearby national parks.  
  
Dean and Cas did a quick tour around the house to see all the rooms and the views from the windows before they finally sat down by the dining table and enjoyed their dinner together.  
  
“Do you like the place? I think we picked it pretty well. It’s worth the money and we’ll have lots of privacy out here,” Dean spoke while they ate together, sitting across from each other at the wooden dining table.  
  
“Yes, I like it very much. There is a nice, cozy atmosphere here,” Castiel replied, smiling. He rolled some noodles around his chopsticks, trying to get it right. “But I do think we should pull the curtains during sex… Those big windows in the living room facing the lake really make me paranoid…” he murmured before putting the noodles into his mouth to chew.  
  
Dean laughed. “Who cares if someone sees us? Unless it’s some psychopath.”  
  
“Please don’t make me feel freaked out, Dean…” Cas murmured and glared at Dean while eating.  
  
The demon grinned. “Sorry. We can just pull the curtains whenever we have sex if that helps you relax, but I doubt that anyone will really come up to peep at us. The landlord said that no other tenants have had those problems.”  
  
“Open, isolated places scare me thanks for to those horrible horror movies you have shown me…”  
  
Dean laughed again, amused by Cas’ paranoid nature and how horror movies seemed to have fueled that. “I hope it doesn’t scare you away from swimming naked in the lake with me after dinner?” he said and smirked lewdly.  
  
Castiel’s looked at him. “No, it doesn’t… I think I would enjoy that.”  
  
“Cool. It’s been years since we’ve taken a swim together,” Dean smiled. Last time had been when they had taken the kids to a waterpark when they were little, and in college they had used the indoor pool a few times as well. It was where Dean had taught Cas how to swim.  
  
Castiel smiled at that and together they finished up dinner and started unpacking some of their stuff in their bedroom on the second floor.  
  
After that Dean practically pulled Cas out into the end of the garden by the lake to have a swim.   
  
When they reached the pier Castiel was surprised to see a bottle of white wine and a couple of glasses on the wooden pier, which Dean had put there just before pulling Cas outside. They had bought the wine in the supermarket and it was one of Castiel’s favorites. He didn’t drink much alcohol; he hated the taste of beer, but he liked white wine and champagne occasionally. Dean was more into red wine but he liked to drink white wine as well, depending on the occasion.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel began, feeling a bit overwhelmed by Dean’s attempt at a romantic setting. The beautiful view of the setting sun casting orange and red shades across the mountains and the forest, and the reflection of it in the still water in the lake added to the romantic atmosphere. It was a nice place to enjoy a glass of wine and take a swim together.  
  
They sat down at the pier and pulled off their socks and rolled up their pants so that they could stick their feet into the water while sitting there. Castiel smiled when Dean handed him a glass of wine and brought their glasses together with a small _‘ding’._  
  
“To us. And our beautiful children,” Dean smiled.  
  
Castiel smiled back. “And beautiful grandchildren,” he added.  
  
Dean laughed. “Yes, them too.”  
  
They chuckled before drinking from the wine, letting their wings touch as they sat there. The wine tasted good, and Castiel smiled when he felt Dean’s hand cover his own as he rested it next to him on the wooden pier. They stared across the lake and took in the view together, enjoying the silence and the faint sounds of birds and other animals in the forest.  
  
Castiel turned to look at Dean when the demon put his glass away and started unzipping his t-shirt below his wings. “Now, let’s take that swim before we drink too much,” Dean grinned, already undressing for it.  
  
The angel smiled somewhat shyly before putting away his own glass and began taking off his clothes as well. He glanced around the area to be sure that they weren’t any hikers around to see them, even though there were signs in the area that it was private property and trespassing wasn’t allowed.  
  
Dean threw all his clothes on the pier, and once he was fully naked he jumped into the water, splashing water up on Castiel who shrieked and turned away, using his wing to shield himself. When Dean emerged from his dive he laughed at the way Cas was scowling at him in annoyance. The angel hated getting splashed on like that and he knew that Dean knew that.  
  
Castiel took off the rest of his clothes and noticed the way Dean licked his lips while watching him from the water. Water wasn’t really an element that Cas was too used to, even though he had learned how to swim from Dean, so instead of jumping in the way Dean had, he sat down and lowered himself slowly into the water, gasping as the coldness. Dean just grinned and swam over, putting his hands on the angel’s sides to help guide him into the water and steady himself afterwards.  
  
Their feathers were getting drenched in the water, making their wings look skinnier and somewhat unattractive, like a dog would look when its fur was soaked. Neither of them were really bothered by it. Cas loved how he could see the muscles in Dean’s wings clearer now, and Dean in turn liked the more vulnerable yet fascinating appearance that Cas’ wet wings had.  
  
Castiel supported himself with his hands on Dean’s shoulders since it had been a while since he last had to swim or float in the water and he felt a little insecure. Dean just smiled and let him take his time to steady himself.  
  
The demon ran a wet hand through Castiel’s still dry hair, making the angel raise his gaze and look him in the eye. They stared at each other before leaning in to share a soft, loving kiss. Their lips moved together and their hands started to slowly run across each other’s wet bodies, exploring and feeling the other. It was intimate and one of the most romantic things they had experienced together for a while now.  
  
Castiel yelped when Dean suddenly pulled him down under the water, making sure that his hair and face got wet as well. The angel shot out of the water fast, gasping and shaking his head to get the water off him, and glared sharply at Dean who was laughing. “Dean! Why did you do that?”  
  
“Sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Dean laughed, struggling to stay with his head out of the water while laughing.  
  
Castiel growled and shoved Dean back, making him almost get his head under water as well but he managed to catch his balance.  
  
“You ruined such a nice moment,” the angel grumbled, still glaring at Dean.  
  
Dean laughed and swam over to him, wrapping his tail around Cas’ leg under the water in apology and chuckled when his mate pouted a bit. “Sorry. I’ll make it up to you.” He leaned in and kissed Castiel’s neck the way he knew the angel liked it best, smiling when Cas bared his neck to him with a soft, pleased sigh. Dean took that as forgiveness.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel whimpered, resting his hands on Dean’s broad shoulders again. He purred as Dean started sucking bruises into his skin, marking him possessively, and he shivered when the demon’s hand buried itself in his wet feathers.  
  
They couldn’t keep their hands off each other in the water, and Castiel’s hands were running over Dean’s muscled chest, his side, and his softened wet wings while Dean continued to mark him determinately. Staying with their heads above water was beginning to be quite a challenge, and Dean slowly started leading them over to the more shallow water.  
  
Once they were able to stand up and feel the sand and rocks under their feet, Dean’s hand moved down between Castiel’s buttocks and pressed his fingers inside the slickening hole. Castiel moaned and leaned his head back, baring his neck for Dean to kiss and suck bruises into while he opened him up and stretched him. The water reached up to their chests and the pier was right behind Castiel.  
  
When Castiel was stretched enough for Dean to fit inside him, the demon lifted him up, forcing Castiel to wrap his legs around Dean’s waist and put his hands on his shoulders to steady himself. His wings were somewhat out of the water now, looking so fragile in Dean’s eyes. The demon kissed Castiel possessively and slowly guided him onto his cock, making them both gasp into each other’s mouths as their bodies joined.  
  
The feeling of the soothing, warm water around their bodies made the experience somewhat different from usual. It felt nice, and the calm atmosphere and sounds of the forest, mountains, and water around them added to a romantic setting.  
  
Dean slowly began to move, making Castiel gasp softly and stare him into the eyes. Blue and green found each other, and with every snap of Dean’s hips, small and helpless gasps and moans escaped from their parted lips and made them cling tighter to the other.  
  
“Dean…” Castiel breathed, not taking his eyes off the gorgeous green ones in front of him. He could see all of Dean’s love for him in those green eyes and it filled him with warmth and happiness, making their bond flare with satisfaction. “I love you,” he spoke softly, smiling.  
  
Dean let out a small sound and snapped his hips up a little harder. His hands on Castiel’s ass and his side tightened possessively, drawing a soft moan from the angel. “I love you too, Cas. So, so much.” He leaned in and kissed Castiel’s bared neck again, feeling the angel’s pulse under the wet skin. “Don’t ever leave me.” He closed his eyes shut and tried desperately not to think about what his life would be like if he hadn’t met Cas. His life wouldn’t have been worth living then. Cas was everything to him. His soul mate, his anchor, and the mother of his children.  
  
Castiel pulled away from Dean’s lips kissing his neck to look him in the eye, and moved a hand up to cup Dean’s cheek while staring at him in adoration. “Never.”  
  
Their bond flared stronger than it had for a long time, filling them with happiness and love for each other.  
  
Dean growled in satisfaction and started marking Cas’ skin again, thrusting harder into him now.  
  
It grew more desperate and heated between them, and Castiel grasped Dean’s feathers tightly. He gasped and moaned as Dean’s cock struck his sweet spots over and over again, and he just took it.  
  
They were reaching their climaxes now, their breathing becoming faster and their movements more desperate. Dean’s wet feathers puffed out in an alpha display, though they were still softened to not harm Castiel who was grasping them tightly.  
  
“Ah! Dean!” Castiel gasped, clawing at Dean’s back with his hand. _“Please.”_  
  
Dean closed his teeth around Castiel’s neck, enough to leave bruises but not drawing blood, and he growled as he was desperately close to coming. He knew Cas needed one final push over the edge, so he moved his tail around their bodies and pressed it against the place where his dick was pounding into Cas under the water, while he used his left hand to reach behind the angel and touch his oil glands to bring him over the edge.  
  
Castiel let out a wail as he finally came, jerking helplessly against Dean. His release was swallowed up by the water, and he felt Dean come apart as well. Dean came deep inside him, his face buried in Castiel’s neck as he grunted and moaned his way through it. The angel grasped the demon’s short hair, running his hand through it while slowly moving his hips to help Dean through his orgasm. Dean moaned and tightened his arms around him, clinging to him until it was over.   
  
It was twilight now and they were both a bit taken aback by that when they finally regained their senses again.  
  
Dean purred into Castiel’s skin and kissed his neck before pulling away and letting go of Cas again. The angel quickly placed his feet on the floor of the lake and placed his hands on the demon’s chest while smiling at him. The water was still nice to be in, and it felt soothing after the delicious orgasms they had just shared. It also washed their bodies clean after the mess they had just made of each other.  
  
Dean smiled and leaned down to rest his forehead against Cas’. “That was some very nice sex, but I still can’t wait to fuck you during your heat,” he grinned.  
  
Castiel chuckled. “I know, me too.”  
  
“Shall we go drink the rest of that wine?”  
  
The angel contemplated that for a second. “Yes, but first I want to swim with you before we have too much to drink.”   
  
Before Dean could reply, Castiel pulled him by his arm into the water and forced him to spread out his wings under the water to help his body stay afloat. Castiel laughed softly at Dean’s surprised face, but yelped when Dean grinned and started chasing him. They swam out a bit further with Castiel trying to get away from Dean, but the demon quickly caught up to him, making the water splash around them as Castiel struggled and flapped his wings in the water while laughing.  
  
They swam around for another ten minutes, laughing and playing around and shared soft kisses every now and then until they went back up to the house to finish the wine there while watching a good movie.

  
  


***

  
  
The next day they took a walk around the woods together, holding hands most of the time. Castiel enjoyed every second of it. It had been so long since he and Dean had done something like that together just the two of them. Dean had gone hiking with his parents when he was young and John had taught him a few things about animal tracking which John had learned about from an uncle of his. Dean still remembered some stuff, so he could tell which trails were from deer, foxes, hares, etc. Castiel found it very interesting and it was a good distraction from his thoughts about work, racists, and other things that took up a lot of space in his mind in their daily lives. They spent the whole day outside, enjoying the woods and took a small trip into town to hoard food and other necessities that they would need during Cas’ heat. In the evening they relaxed on the couch while watching movies together all night and drank wine and had a very nice dinner together.  
  
The second day passed, and on the third day they were trying to induce Castiel’s heat.  
  
“Take your shirt off,” Castiel said after he had finished doing the dishes from their breakfast.  
  
Dean blinked at him from the dining room.  
  
“Looking at your body will help me feel aroused, and then my heat will start sooner,” Castiel explained, chuckling softly at Dean’s confusion.  
  
The demon smirked. “Yeah? Do my perky nipples make your ass that hot, Cas?” he teased while pulling his t-shirt off over his head after having unzipped it in the back.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and blushed a bit. “Mostly it’s your muscles that do the trick,” he replied, dry of humor.  
  
Dean laughed and put his t-shirt over the back of one of the chairs by the dining table. He spread out his wings a little, letting Castiel get a good look of them, and sharpened his feathers which he knew Castiel liked a lot. He smirked when he saw the angel stare almost hungrily at his wings. Dean was rather proud of his wings; they were nicely muscled and the feathers were very sharp, making him a rather badass alpha. Those dominant traits should be enough to bring Cas a little closer to a full-blown heat since the submissive’s body was designed to react to such dominant displays.   
  
The angel stared and swallowed softly when he felt his body finally beginning to react a little. He shifted his gaze to Dean’s face when the demon went over to him. He was taken by surprise when Dean suddenly grabbed a hold of him and pushed him over to the wall in the dining room. Castiel gasped and Dean grabbed his hands and pinned them on the wall above his head, trapping him as the demon stepped closer and had him pinned there.  
  
“D-Dean,” Castiel breathed, shuddering in arousal over the dominance that Dean was displaying.  
  
Growling, Dean leaned in and sucked bruises into Castiel’s neck, pressing himself against the angel’s smaller body and loved the shaky gasp coming from his mate when he pushed their clothed erections together.  
  
“Feeling hot yet, Cas?” Dean asked, trailing his lips and teeth over the angel’s neck and jugular, feeling him shiver against him. Castiel was struggling half-heartedly as Dean had both his hands pinned above his head, but a warning growl from Dean made him stop. The angel was still fully clothed, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, and Dean was standing in just his jeans now with his wings spread out behind him. Castiel’s wings were lowered in submission and pressed against the wall, and Dean rather liked that look on him.  
  
“Y-Yes. Dean, please,” Castiel whimpered, shuddering when he felt slick dripping from his ass and into his underwear. He bared his neck further to Dean and closed his eyes with a soft purr when the alpha marked him there once more. His heat was coming, he could feel it. His wings felt tingly and restless now, and the amount of slick in his ass was increasing rapidly. A hot and pleasurable sensation was spreading through his body, from his toes and all the way up his spine, making him shudder and gasp.  
  
Dean growled when he smelled the angel’s pheromones increase heavily. He couldn’t help the smug smirk on his lips when he thought about how he had forced Cas’ heat out simply by displaying dominance and showing him how strong of a mate he was.  
  
When Castiel’s heat was full-blown in a matter of seconds and the scent of fertility was too overwhelming, Dean growled and raised his wings in dominance and felt his primal instincts kick in. Fucking Cas and breeding him was the only thing that mattered to him now. He spun the angel around and pushed him chest-first against the wall, making him yelp helplessly. He quickly pulled Castiel’s pants and panties down before shoving his fingers into him. The angel was all tight again after the sex they had had last night, but his heat made his muscles easier to work with since Cas’ body was pretty much _screaming_ to have a cock shoved inside it right now. Castiel pushed back against his fingers like a dirty slut and Dean growled in approval and nibbled his neck possessively.  
  
It was only a matter of seconds before Dean just couldn’t hold on any longer, and as soon as he decided that Cas was ready he pulled down his pants and shoved his cock into him in one hard thrust, going all the way in. The force of the thrust caused Castiel to get slammed against the wall and get the breath knocked out of him. He gasped for breath but quickly lost it again once Dean started pounding into him hard and fast, not giving him a chance to recover.  
  
Castiel winced when his dick got pressed uncomfortably hard against the wall while Dean was fucking into him like his life depended on it, but he still loved every second of it. His body was screaming for satisfaction and to have Dean’s seed inside him, and it was pretty much all he could think of right then. He whimpered with need and lowered his wings in submission, surrendering to the alpha behind him.  
  
It was all primal instinct, driven by the need to mate. It was some of the roughest sex they had had for a long time so both of them didn’t last long.  
  
Dean’s rhythm faltered a bit as his orgasm was approaching, and he could feel it pooling and swirling in his abdomen and in his balls now. He grasped a sharp hold of Castiel’s soft feathers, hearing the angel cry out as he was brought over the edge by that, and the angel’s contracting muscles finally drew Dean’s orgasm from him. Lights flashed behind their eyes as they came, both crying out their pleasure and struggling to stay on their feet at how intense it felt.  
  
Moans and gasps filled the room as they tried to catch their breaths again, and their bodies got filled with a heavy sensation of satisfaction which would only last until Castiel’s heat flared up again.  
  
Dean slumped against Castiel’s back and panted as he rested his forehead against the back of Cas’ shoulder, running his hands absently through the soft feathers while he calmed down.  
  
“Damn, that was… amazing,” Dean finally said, grinning a bit.  
  
Castiel nodded, his forehead pressed against the wall in front of him. His dick had spurted his release all over the wall and they would need to clean that up later. “Yes, very,” he hummed.  
  
Dean pulled away and Castiel hissed as the loss when the alpha’s cock slipped out of him. It was only a matter of seconds or minutes before his heat would flare up again, but because Castiel was getting older there was longer between his heat flares now compared to when he was younger. He found that to be quite relieving actually, since it allowed him to catch a break sometimes.  
  
“Wow, you’re dripping. I think I shot more come into you than usual,” Dean spoke with a cocky grin when he noticed the way Castiel’s ass and thighs were covered in slick and come. It made his dick twitch with interest when he watched his own come flow down his mate’s thighs like that. Castiel’s pheromones helped his libido increase more than usual during the submissive’s heat, so his dick was more or less ready to go again already. He was just waiting for Cas’ heat to flare up again.  
  
Castiel groaned and leaned away from the wall, wobbling a bit on his shaky knees. “I don’t mind it, though. It feels nice.”  
  
“Slut,” Dean snorted fondly and flashed Cas a grin when the angel turned his head to look at him.  
  
“Would be boring if I wasn’t,” Castiel retorted, a teasing smirk on his lips. He finally stepped out of his pants and panties that were pooling around his ankles, and he began pulling off his shirt as well. It was wet with his wing oil now, so he felt more comfortable getting out of it.  
  
Dean just grinned wider. “Yeah, it would.”  
  
When Castiel’s heat flared up again after a minute, they dragged each other over to the couch and continued their heat sex there. Luckily Cas had put towels there earlier, since he knew they were likely going to end up having sex there, so the couch was not going to be ruined from their juices and come.  
  
This time they both grasped onto each other’s feathers and clawed at the other’s skin while the couch was creaking from Dean’s hard thrusts. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, along with heavy moans and needy gasps and grunts as they were both caught in the throes of mating.  
  
Their climaxes were glorious, mixed with intense physical pleasure and their bond sending waves of sated happiness and intimacy through them, leaving them spent for another ten minutes until it started again.  
  
  


***

  
  
In the evening Dean’s dick was getting too sore to continue.  
  
He was fucking Cas hard and rough from behind on the king-sized bed in the bedroom, loving the sounds that each thrust of his hips drew from the angel’s throat. His tail was buried in there as well, and Castiel was so out of it from his heat and from pleasure that he almost couldn’t keep himself up on his hands and knees anymore.  
  
“Nrruughh, twist it more,” Castiel demanded, grasping the sheets tightly with his hands and moaned with every thrust.  
  
Dean complied and twisted his tail around sharper around inside Cas, even though the angel’s tight ass was so full of his dick and tail that it was almost impossible to twist it around too much in there. His hands were gripping the angel’s hips tightly and leaving bruises, but the sight of the reddening and abused skin only filled Dean with satisfaction. Cas could take it, so he wasn’t worried.  
  
“Fuck,” Dean grunted, staring intensely at where he was buried impossibly deep inside Cas. His dick was starting to feel a bit sore as it rubbed against the angel’s inside with every hard thrust, but it still felt good. “Come on, baby. Scream for me,” he ordered, purring out the words and moved his hand up the angel’s back to touch his leaking oil glands.  
  
Castiel’s entire body tensed up under him. “Deeeaan!” he wailed, coming for must have been the 15th time that day. Dean held him up as the angel came and was about to collapse on the bed from it. Cas had come so many times in a row that his dick wasn’t able to grow that hard anymore and barely anything leaked from it as he came, but his contracting inner muscles gave him pleasure during his orgasm.  
  
Dean followed right behind him, growling as he shot his load deep inside Castiel once more. He pulled out half-way through his orgasm and grabbed a hold of his dick to let the rest of his come spurt across the angel’s ass and lower back, marking him. Some of it hit Castiel’s feathers, making the angel moan when he felt it.  
  
They collapsed on the bed afterwards, exhausted and panting.  
  
“Fuck, that was good. But I’m so fucking tired now,” Dean panted, rolling over to lie on his back and didn’t bother to move his wing which was resting on top of Cas’ now.  
  
“Mm,” Castiel hummed, lying on his stomach and closed his eyes lazily.  
  
They lay there for ten minutes, resting and napping just slightly to recover until Castiel felt his heat flaring up again.  
  
“Dean… I need you again,” Castiel spoke in a soft whimper.  
  
Dean groaned and opened his eyes. “Already? My dick is gonna need a break, though, otherwise it’s gonna feel like all the skin got scraped off.”  
  
“Then use your tail. Just _please…_ I need _something,_ ” Castiel groaned, reaching over to shove Dean’s shoulder with a small growl of desperation.  
  
The alpha grunted and sat up, looking down at Castiel’s sweat and come-stained body. “Well, seems I’m gonna have to make use of the new toy I bought the other day,” he smirked.  
  
“What toy? What is it?” Castiel asked, feeling curious now.  
  
Dean just grinned and got off the bed. “You’ll see.”  
  
Castiel whined when Dean left the room, leaving him lying on the bed while his body was all hot and desperate to be satisfied again.  
  
Dean returned five minutes later with something in his hands, and he stopped in his tracks when he spotted Cas lying on his stomach on the bed with his fingers shoved into himself, obviously attempting to please his own need for being filled up again. The angel’s lips were parted and soft gasps came from his mouth, and his wings flapped helplessly on the bed. His fingers were getting dirty with his own slick and Dean’s come which was still inside him, but it didn’t seem to bother him.  
  
“Impatient much?” Dean teased, grinning as he went over and climbed onto the bed behind Cas.  
  
Castiel glared at him over his shoulder. “ _You_ are the one that left.”  
  
“Well, I had to go get the toy, clean it, and put batteries into it before use,” Dean explained, an impish smirk on his lips as he moved his hands up to touch Castiel’s wings while sitting next to him on the bed.  
  
Castiel tried to see what kind of toy Dean was holding but he couldn’t get a properly look from his current position, and the small glimpse he had caught of it only made him more confused. He had no idea what it was. He was even more confused when Dean started flattening out the feathers on his wing bone near the base of his wings.  
  
“Dean, what are you doing? I need you to— oh!” The angel yelped in surprise when Dean attached something around the wing bone so that it was resting over the back of it.  
  
Dean just smirked and didn’t reply, and he leaned in over Cas to do the same with the angel’s other wing. Once again something was attached to the wing bone, and Castiel was really starting to get curious now. His wings twitched in anticipation and he whimpered when his ass felt hot and wet and needed to be filled again. He frowned when Dean fumbled around and suddenly something was pressed over his oil glands, making him flinch a bit. Whatever Dean had attached to him had small ‘arms’ that were now placed on his oil glands, but it didn’t feel uncomfortable since the surface of the item was smooth and somewhat soft.  
  
The angel was about to ask Dean again what on earth he was doing and what those things were, when suddenly Dean pressed something on the items that caused vibrations to travel into Castiel’s sensitive wing bone and tingle all the way through the muscles and the soft tissues and feathers. At the same time vibrations started assaulting his oil glands from whatever was pressed against them.  
  
Castiel let out a loud scream of pleasure and surprise and his body flinched violently. Dean had bought a wing vibrator. Castiel had heard a bit about them before and they were supposed to provide overwhelming stimulations to the wings. Some came with small extra attachments which could reach the oil glands of an angel or angel hybrid, designed to stimulate them in ways that a partner couldn’t do with his tongue or fingers.  
  
Castiel shuddered at the unbelievable sensations of stimulation and pleasure that assaulted his body. He grasped and clawed at the sheets in desperation and he started writhing against the bed in response. “Oh! _Ah!_ Oh god!” he cried out, completely overwhelmed.  
  
Dean grinned and was definitely not disappointed by Castiel’s reaction. His sore, exhausted cock twitched with interest between his legs, and his tail curled and flicked on the bed behind him in approval.  
  
“Ahhh! Dean,” Castiel whimpered, writhing against the sheets and rubbed his dick against them. “Nrruuuuugh! God! Please, I need something…” He trailed off to let out another gasp of pleasure.  
  
The demon chuckled, slightly amused by how Cas seemed to have lost his ability to speak now. He ran his hand soothingly over the angel’s butt and hummed in approval when he saw slick and some of his come leaking from the puffed hole between those gorgeous buttocks. “Need something inside you, Cas?” he asked in a silky voice, still feeling pretty smug about what he was doing to the angel.  
  
“God, yes! Please,” Castiel whimpered, burying his face in the pillow in front of him and dug his fingers into it. The vibrations were about to make him come already, but the emptiness in his ass was almost too much to take. He needed to be filled so badly.  
  
Dean rubbed Castiel’s butt almost tenderly before moving his tail around and teased it over the angel’s wet, twitching hole. Castiel let out an annoyed growl when Dean teased him instead of pushing into him, and the demon finally gave in and pushed his tail into Castiel’s warm body, feeling the muscles squeeze it tightly as if Castiel’s body didn’t want to ever let go of it again. He twisted his tail around and let the ragged edge of the spike run over Castiel’s cervix which was more open and sensitive during his heat. The angel came almost right away, completely at the mercy of all the pleasure running through him, and he screamed out Dean’s name as his body jerked and his muscles convulsed as he came once more.  
  
Dean helped him through it by running soothing hands up and down his back, feeling it coated in wing oil now since the oil glands were leaking heavily from the stimulation..  
  
It lasted for over ten seconds before Castiel went completely limp on the bed, and Dean quickly turned off the vibrations from the toy so that it wouldn’t get uncomfortable for him.  
  
“Shhh, Cas. It’s okay. Relax now,” Dean shushed him when the angel whimpered softly because he was too exhausted and too stimulated to move.  
  
“I’m so tired… I hope my heat will let me rest for a bit now,” Castiel murmured against his pillow. He almost felt too tired to talk and he didn’t want to move a single muscle right now. He had never felt so exhausted in his life.  
  
Dean smiled and ran his hand one more time up the angel’s back before pulling away. “I’m gonna go make a quick snack for us and get some water for you and then I’ll be back. In the meantime you should get some rest, and then we’ll clean ourselves up afterwards.”  
  
“Mm… Thank you.”  
  
The alpha smiled before leaving the room, looking forward to when his dick was ready to get back on board for another round of incredible heat sex with Cas.  
  
  


***

  
  
They spent the next week getting through Castiel’s heat.   
  
In the end there almost wasn’t a room in the house that they hadn’t had sex in, and they were forced to do a full cleaning of the place before driving home to pick up Noah and the twins to have them join them on vacation. Bella was joining too, and Dean had laid the 3 seats in the back of the car down to make room for the dog’s cage so she could fit into the car with them.  
  
“Woohoo! I love family vacations!” Isaac cheered in the backseat when they finally got out of the city and hit the back roads on their way to the lake house. “You guys better have cleaned that place, ‘cause it’s too fucking gross if I find bodily fluids all over the house.”  
  
Castiel blushed with embarrassment in the passenger seat and squirmed slightly. Having his kids know that he and Dean had been enjoying a week of heat sex was embarrassing, but it wasn’t like they had told them about it; it just wasn’t that hard to guess.  
  
“Don’t worry, it’s as clean as a baby’s butt,” Dean chuckled from the driver’s seat and glanced at Isaac’s grimace in the rearview mirror.  
  
“A baby’s ass isn’t clean…” Isaac muttered.  
  
Noah chuckled at him, sitting in the middle seat between Isaac and Lily. Lily sat to his right and smiled when she saw him texting someone on his phone.  
  
“Texting with Jayden?” Lily asked and nudged Noah teasingly with her elbow. Their wings were touching from where they were pressed against the backseat but they didn’t mind it much.  
  
“Yeah… He’s going to some amusement park with his family today, he told me,” Noah murmured and moved his thumb across his phone as he wrote a reply.  
  
“You already act like you haven’t spoken to him for days,” Dean chuckled from the front.  
  
Noah pouted at him through the mirror. “I can’t help that I miss him already…”  
  
Lily smiled. “I know. That’s what love feels like.”  
  
“When you see him again you can make up the lost time with sex and blowjobs and then everything will be good again,” Isaac smirked.  
  
Noah blushed furiously and hit Isaac on the arm, sending him a deadly glare. Isaac just laughed at him.  
  
“At least Noah has someone to love and share romantic moments with. You wouldn’t know what that’s like, ‘cause you go from person to person to have sex,” Lily spoke and scowled at her twin.  
  
“Why is everyone _always_ bringing that up?” Isaac groaned and glared back at Lily in annoyance.  
  
“’Cause she’s right,” Dean pointed out and smirked at Isaac in the mirror. “And it’s a good way to tease you back.”  
  
“Shut up already,” Isaac murmured, sulking in his seat. The others laughed at that.  
  
Bella barked from her cage, making Lily look over the back of the seat at her. “Shh, Bella. You’ll get to stretch your legs in an hour or so.”  
  
Dean’s attention was caught when the radio suddenly played _Highway to Hell_ by AC/DC. He grinned and asked the others, “Hey, anyone up for singing along?”  
  
The others looked at him in confusion for a second until Dean turned up the volume, letting them hear the song properly.   
  
Castiel rolled his eyes as everyone grinned excitedly and started singing along, and he cringed a bit when the loud volume was a little too much for his ears. Especially Isaac was practically yelling out the words as he sang along with enthusiasm, where Noah was mostly laughing in between the singing.  
  
“I’m on the highway to hell, baby!” Isaac exclaimed out loud during the song’s instrumental break, grinning widely. Everyone laughed (though Castiel only managed a small chortle), and Bella was barking like mad in her dog cage, getting hyped up by all the noise and their cheerful mood.  
  
Castiel groaned and sank back into his seat. “How can you sing such things while we are driving?” he murmured.  
  
“What was that?” Dean asked. He couldn’t hear Cas over the loud music.  
  
“I said: How can you sing such things while we are driving?” Castiel repeated, louder this time and rolled his eyes. “It will bring bad luck!”  
  
“We aren’t on the highway, papa,” Lily reminded him, chuckling at his slight superstition.  
  
Dean laughed and put a hand on Cas’ thigh.  
  
When the lyrics started again they sang along once more.  
  
Castiel sighed and leaned back into his seat, smiling a bit as he listened to the others sing along and have a good time together. He dwelled in the cheerful mood inside the car, glad that everyone was happy and looking forward to their vacation even though Eden and Adrian were missing.  
  
It was going to be one of their best vacations for a while, Castiel was certain of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some trouble with the ending but I hope it turned out okay. This was a chapter full of smut and romance but I hope you enjoyed it :) Won’t be long before there will be some more time jumps in Devoted as it’s coming to an end.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading :)


	87. Chapter 87

**September 2042 (Castiel is 53, Dean is 54, Eden is 29, Adrian is 25 (almost 26), the twins are 21 (almost 22), Noah is 16, Jayden is 18, Daniel is 3 years old, Luna is 2 months old).**  
  
Noah and Jayden had been back in school for a month now after the holidays. They still had three classes together, which Noah was very happy about since he preferred having classes with people whom he felt comfortable around. He had a few classes with Abby and Christie as well, but only one with Amanda and Chanel, and none with Nikki and Mick. But at least now he shared all his classes with at least one friend, where last year he had had 1-2 classes on his own.  
  
P.E. was still one of Noah’s worst subjects, especially because of Jayden’s former jock friends. He still had that class with Jayden and Abby, and that morning Noah had just exited the girls’ locker rooms with Abby and headed outside to the pitch with her to wait for the teacher to appear.  
  
Noah tried not to look at Justin, Colin, and some of Jayden’s other former friends who were gathered in a small circle with some of the other jocks and were snickering while they glanced over at him and Abby. Abby noticed it too, and Noah could see her jaw clench as she tried to ignore the guys. Jayden hadn’t come outside yet and Noah briefly wondered why.  
  
Jayden and Noah’s relationship was still not official at school. They had kept their touches to a minimum so far, so no one knew for sure that they were a couple, though some of their classmates were already guessing at it.  
  
“Hey, freak,” Justin suddenly said, walking over to Noah and Abby with a cocky face. “I saw that there’s a submissive demon among the new freshmen students this year. Maybe you should teach the guy how to be a cock slut for a big, strong alpha. The guys are lining up to fuck him, but he’s awkward and shy like a virgin and runs away whenever there’s an alpha around, so maybe he could need your guidance?”  
  
The other jocks burst out laughing behind Justin, and some of the others did as well while others just scowled at the jocks in disapproval but made no move to help out Noah.  
  
Abby growled and pushed herself in front of Noah to face Justin. “Shut up, you dickhead! You should treat submissives better than that! What is this? The middle ages?”  
  
The jocks shared a look before laughing again.  
  
“Well, as the term ‘submissive’ so nicely expresses, they are made to submit their little asses to us, so what’s your problem?” Justin retorted in a snarky manner.  
  
Noah scowled at them. “And the word ‘alpha’ is supposed to mean that you are admirable and strong and all that, right? And yet you behave like kindergarteners…”  
  
The jocks growled and stepped closer, making Noah take a small step backwards even though he tried not to reveal any emotion while he glared back at Justin who was right in front of him now. The alpha’s sharp and spread-out wings were quite intimidating, and the others looked pretty pissed off as well.  
  
“What the fuck did you just say to us? To _us?!_ ” Justin growled out, his wings spreading out in rage. He was not an alpha that would tolerate being spoken down to or made fun of by a submissive.  
  
Noah swallowed and stepped back a little. Abby kept glaring at them though she too stepped back just a little at the threatening posture.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
Noah looked over and saw Jayden making his way over to them with his wings spread out in anger and his face full of contempt as he glared Justin down as he approached. Jayden’s friends Rick and Chris were right behind him to support him when they saw what was going on. Noah sighed in relief, immediately feeling more relaxed at Jayden’s presence during the intense situation.  
  
Jayden snarled and slammed his hands into Justin’s chest, shoving him back harshly before getting in front of Noah and Abby. “Leave him the fuck alone or I swear I will send you to the ER again,” he threatened, growling at Justin and the others.  
  
Justin growled back and moved forward to attack, but his buddies quickly held him back since he would only get in trouble for fighting during a class, and the teacher would be there any second now.  
  
“Always protecting your little slut,” Justin sneered, glaring Jayden into the eye. The two alphas were right in front of each other with their wings puffed out in aggression, and the others watched the scene warily. Rick and Chris were having a glaring contest with the other jocks and neither of them could stand each other.  
  
Noah swallowed, hoping that Justin wouldn’t charge and potentially injure Jayden. Justin had a more bulky build than Jayden, but Jayden’s wings were somewhat larger and much more badass in Noah’s mind. He couldn’t help but be rather proud to have such an attractive alpha as his boyfriend.  
  
Jayden sneered at the name-calling and twisted his tail in agitation. “Just leave them and me alone and I will leave you alone.”  
  
The jocks were about to throw a nasty comeback at Jayden when the teacher suddenly arrived and blew his whistle to get their attention.  
  
“Okay, ladies, turn off that testosterone and get your heads in the game,” the teacher said, scowling over at the jocks and Jayden when he noticed the tension that was going on.  
  
The jocks retreated, and Jayden and Justin shared one final glare before they went in different directions, and the teacher finally began telling them about today’s agenda. Rick and Chris briefly patted Jayden’s shoulder before going to the others who were gathering around the teacher to listen to what he had to say.  
  
Jayden turned to Noah and Abby then. “Sorry I was late. There was a line for the bathroom in the locker rooms…”  
  
Abby chuckled. “Wow, and I thought the girls’ room always has long lines and the boys’ room doesn’t.”  
  
Jayden chuckled at that and looked down at Noah who shyly went over to him and corrected his shirt a bit. Some of Jayden’s t-shirt had been tucked into his shorts without Jayden really noticing it, and Noah hated looking at such things. He wanted Jayden to look nice.  
  
“Oh, he’s going all mother on you,” Abby teased when she saw what Noah was doing.  
  
Jayden chuckled and let Noah correct his shirt. “Yeah, totally. Should I call you call you ‘mom’ now?” he teased at Noah.  
  
Noah kept his head down as he corrected Jayden’s shirt, but lifted his gaze to glare at the alpha when he said that. “No. But I should call you a baby since you can’t dress yourself properly.” He pulled at the hem of Jayden’s t-shirt and patted it with satisfaction when it looked pleasing to him.  
  
Jayden laughed at his words. When the others began getting ready for a run around the pitch he noticed the way some of them were staring at him and Noah. Noah’s little gesture hadn’t gone completely unnoticed, and especially the jocks were frowning at them now. Jayden glared at them until they looked away and started running.  
  
“We should run too. Come on,” Abby told them, gesturing at them to join.  
  
Jayden and Noah looked at each other and smiled a bit before joining Abby to run around the pitch three times as usual. Rick and Chris caught up to them and Jayden joined them while Noah ran along with Abby. The jocks ran by a few times but they didn’t say or do anything other than glaring at both Noah and Abby and later at Jayden when they passed him too.  
  


 

***

  
  
At 11:30am there was lunch break, and Noah met up with Abby, Christie, and Mick in the cafeteria as usual. He briefly looked around for Jayden and saw him in the crowd with Rick and Chris. They shared a small smile before turning their attention back to their friends again.  
  
Noah and his friends found a nice spot in the back of the eastern cafeteria where they were usually seated. It was away from the worst bullies and racists.  
  
“I drank most of my water in class, so I’ll go get a refill,” Noah announced after they had seated themselves and pulled out their lunchboxes.  
  
“Okay, but don’t get too close to the bullies,” Abby warned him, watching in slight worry as Noah went over and tried making his way through the crowd of people who were waiting in line for the cantina. The cantina had a machine to refill water bottles at but it was located on the other side of the line.  
  
Noah squeezed his way through a group of human and angel girls, murmuring an apology when he bumped into one of them. He hated being physically close to strangers and he just wanted to go get his bottle refilled and return to the table with his friends.  
  
He arrived at the refill machine and waited for the human guy in front of him to finish refilling his bottle before it was his turn. As he refilled his own bottle, someone suddenly caught Noah’s attention. He glanced over to his left and saw the demon submissive that the jocks had mentioned earlier standing in the cafeteria’s corner. The boy must be around 14 years old since he was a freshmen, and he had messy brown hair, a skinny frame, and a rather pretty face. He was clutching his shoulder bag tightly and his wings were wrapped around him while he glanced around the place warily, looking like an animal that had made its way into the wrong territory. The boy didn’t make eye contact with anyone, and he looked very uncomfortable and sort of depressed. Noah immediately felt sorry for him. He knew what it was like, but Noah had had Abby and Christie to hang out with when he started at the school, and this boy seemed to be totally alone.  
  
“Hey, man, finish up already,” some angel beta chided behind him when Noah had lingered too long at the machine while staring at the other submissive.  
  
Noah glanced back at the beta and lowered his head in embarrassment. “Sorry…” he murmured, screwing the cap back on his bottle and moved away from the machine to give the beta space. He tried to ignore the disgusted frown the guy gave him when he looked at Noah’s wings before going over to the machine.  
  
The submissive demon was still standing in the corner like a scared cat, and Noah stared at him in sympathy. He hesitated for a bit before he slowly made his way over to the other boy.  
  
The boy immediately snapped his head up to look at Noah as he approached, and a flash of fear and suspicion flickered across his face for a second. However, when the boy realized that Noah was a submissive like him, his entire body posture relaxed.  
  
“Um, hi,” Noah said, standing awkwardly in front of the other boy who was just an inch shorter than him.  
  
“Hi,” the boy replied, a shy smile on his lips before shifting a bit. His tail curled shyly next to his leg, though it also gave off a signal that the boy was relieved and somewhat happy.  
  
“Are you waiting for your friends?” Noah asked.  
  
“Um, no. I don’t… I don’t have any friends here. I’m new in town,” the boy murmured and glanced at his feet in shame.  
  
Noah gave him a small smile. “If you want, you can come sit with me and my friends? I’m sure they don’t mind, and there’s room for one more.”  
  
The boy stared at him, completely speechless for a moment until his face lit up like a Christmas tree. “Really? I… Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes, I’m sure,” Noah chuckled and turned to guide the boy over to the table where his friends were seated. “I’m Noah, I’m in my third year here now. What’s your name?”  
  
“Ah, I’m Lucas. I’m a freshman…” the boy said.  
  
They made their way past the crowd and over to Abby, Christie, and Mick who were sitting by the table and chatting about something. They all looked up when Noah appeared and they glanced at Lucas in surprise.  
  
“Um, I hope you don’t mind that he’ll join us? His name is Lucas and he’s new and doesn’t really know anyone here, so I told him he could sit with us,” Noah spoke, glancing between his friends.  
  
Christie grinned. “Of course! No problem at all.” She smiled at Lucas who quietly sat down next to Noah at the table, looking a bit shy.  
  
“I don’t mind either,” Mick smiled. He was sitting on Noah’s other side, and Abby and Christie were seated across from them.  
  
“Yeah. It’s nice that there’s finally another submissive at the school. I think that other submissive finished high school last year, so now there’s two of you again,” Abby said, smiling at Lucas who returned it with a small smile of his own. She looked at Noah then. “And it’s nice that you’re making new friends and approaching strangers,” she grinned, giving him an encouraging wink.  
  
Noah smiled and blushed a bit. He opened his lunchbox and began to eat and Lucas did the same.  
  
They began to eat, and whenever an alpha walked by close to their table Lucas would follow him closely with his eyes as if keeping his eyes on a potential threat, which made Noah frown a little. Noah didn’t like stranger alphas either since they were often sexist and annoying, but this boy looked downright scared of them.  
  
“So you haven’t made friends yet?” Christie asked Lucas, smiling as she looked at him.  
  
“Um, no, not really. I’ve talked with a few girls in some of my classes but I’m a bit wary around the boys…” Lucas explained, looking a little less shy around them now.  
  
Abby frowned. “How come?”  
  
Lucas lowered his gaze and swallowed nervously. “I-I’d rather not talk about that…”  
  
“Oh. Of course. Sorry for asking,” Abby said with an apologetic smile.  
  
“It’s okay,” Lucas replied and smiled a little.  
  
Noah glanced at the other boy, feeling a little worried about what he had just heard. It almost sounded like Lucas had been abused once and was trying to avoid males now, and the way he was looking at the alphas in the cafeteria only made Noah’s suspicion stronger. He hoped he wasn’t right about that feeling, even though it was something that happened too often to submissives, unfortunately.  
  
They talked a bit during the break and Abby told them some funny story from her class earlier which made them laugh.  
  
Lucas didn’t talk much. He mostly only talked when they asked him something, but at least he seemed comfortable around them and he even laughed at Abby’s story.  
  
When lunch break was over they waited until the worst crowd had left the cafeteria before they went out. Lucas stayed rather close to Noah which Noah didn’t mind. He was quite glad that he seemed to have helped make Lucas’ day a bit better by inviting him to sit at their table.  
  
Abby, Christie, and Mick went off to class down the southern corridor and Noah was headed to the northern part of the school, as was Lucas. They had barely started making their way there before Jayden suddenly popped up next to Noah.  
  
“Hey,” Jayden smiled, startling them both by his suddenly appearance. He chuckled at the way Noah jumped in surprise before turning to look at Lucas with a small frown. He hadn’t seen Noah hang out with that boy before and he didn’t really know who he was.  
  
“Hi,” Noah grinned, flaring his wings a bit since he was glad to see his boyfriend again. He glanced back at Lucas who was hiding a bit behind him now, staring at Jayden with extreme caution and perhaps a bit of fear. It made Noah a little worried. “This is my boyfriend Jayden,” Noah explained to him.  
  
Lucas’ eyes lit up in realization and he seemed to immediately relax at that information. “Oh. Hi,” he said to Jayden, attempting to smile.  
  
“Hi,” Jayden replied, offering him a polite smile and turned to look at Noah. “I see you made friends with the school’s new submissive.”  
  
“Yeah, I did,” Noah smiled. They walked down the corridor together and Noah glanced up at Jayden. “Are we meeting outside school at 2:30 to go to the swim center?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s the plan. If I survive my history class with old Mrs. Fuller that is… Seriously, I’ve never been so close to falling asleep as I am in every single one of her classes,” Jayden sighed.  
  
Noah chuckled in amusement. “I’m glad I don’t have her. Christie has her for English and she’s also complaining that she’s falling asleep during class.”  
  
Jayden laughed. “Yeah, no kidding.” He stopped as they arrived at another corridor. “I’m heading the other way, so see you after school.” He smiled at Noah and brushed his tail against his leg in goodbye. He nodded his goodbye at Lucas before leaving.  
  
“Okay, bye,” Noah smiled, watching Jayden disappear down the corridor before he turned to look at Lucas.  
  
“That’s your boyfriend?” Lucas asked, looking rather amazed. “He’s… actually very nice for an alpha. He didn’t grope you at all.”  
  
Noah frowned a bit at that since it was a little weird to say, but then he chuckled. “He ‘gropes’ me sometimes, but I let him do it because I love him. He’s not rude when he does it.” He blushed at that, feeling a little awkward to say such a thing to someone he had only just met, but Lucas seemed nice.  
  
Lucas just stared as if Noah had told him something that was completely impossible before they continued walking down the corridor to their classes, ignoring the way people stared when they saw them walking together.  
  


 

***

  
  
When school ended Noah made his way through the corridors to make his way outside to meet with Jayden. It was crowded with students leaving class and going home, and Noah made himself as small as possible so that he could make his way through. He flinched every time someone’s bag brushed against his wings and he just wanted to get out of the crowds already. He ran into Mr. Allen as he walked down the stairs to the first floor, and the two stared at each other for a few seconds before the teacher sneered and pushed his way through the crowd and disappeared into it. Noah just kept walking, glad that he no longer had classes with Mr. Allen but he hated running into him in the corridors.  
  
When he reached the first floor he ran into Jayden by the lockers. The alpha grinned and made his way over to him, placing his hands on Noah’s hips.  
  
“Hey,” Jayden grinned, adoration in his eyes as he looked at Noah.  
  
Noah blushed shyly. “Hi. And you know you shouldn’t be holding me like this at school… Everyone is looking.” He glanced at the people watching them with curious frowns, since Jayden’s hands on his hips was a pretty clear sign that they were in a relationship.  
  
“I’m getting kinda tired of not treating you like a boyfriend when we’re at school, and the others are bound to find out sooner or later anyway…” Jayden spoke, brushing his tail gently against Noah’s leg. He leaned down and let their foreheads touch, feeling Noah lean into him contently. “Besides, you’re _mine_ and I want people to know that. Maybe it’ll stop those sexist bastards from saying nasty things to you.” His fingers tightened possessively on Noah’s hips.  
  
Noah blushed and smiled shyly, letting their noses rub a bit after he had tilted his head up to make it easier for them to touch. “Yeah, it should hopefully make them shut up when they know that I belong to you. Maybe those popular girls will stop looking at you as well.”  
  
Jayden chuckled. “Possessive much?” he teased.  
  
Noah blushed and leaned his head away from Jayden. “So are you…” he murmured.  
  
The alpha grinned and rubbed his hands softly over Noah’s hips a few times. “Yes, very,” he admitted. He loved the way Noah squirmed and went all shy at that. It was cute.  
  
Frank and Colin appeared at the lockers then, and the sight of Noah and Jayden standing together like that immediately caught their attention. They snickered before going over to them.  
  
“Hey, Jay, why are you holding him like that? Are you trying to convince your little slut to blow you tonight or what?” Frank slurred, making Colin snicker and try to contain his laughter.  
  
Jayden turned his head in their direction to give them an unimpressed scowl. “Well, unlike you at least I have someone who likes me. And if you guys use that word about my boyfriend one more time I will smash your teeth in,” he growled, glaring the other alphas down.  
  
Both Frank and Colin looked rather startled at that.  
  
“So he _is_ your boyfriend then? Fuck, I _knew_ it!” Colin growled.  
  
Jayden ignored their disgusted faces and watched them disappear down the corridor soon afterwards, leaving Noah and Jayden alone by the lockers with the crowds making noise all around them. Jayden smirked at Noah before cupping his cheek and leaning down to kiss him tenderly.  
  
Noah tensed since a lot of other students were watching them. He still reciprocated the kiss, humming softly at the feeling of Jayden’s slightly chapped lips against his own. It was like he was being claimed in front of the whole school with that kiss, and it made him both happy and slightly terrified.  
  
Some people whispered around them while others just kept on walking. Seeing someone kissing at high school wasn’t an unusual sight, after all.  
  
A group of popular girls gasped in outrage when they saw Jayden kissing Noah, since Jayden had been the center of their attention last year when he was on the football team and they were still drawn to him because of his attractiveness. They all glared at the scene before leaving, pushing their way through the crowds to get out of there.  
  
Jayden and Noah didn’t notice them, though, they were too occupied with their wonderful kiss to really pay much attention to the people around them.  
  
When Jayden pulled away after a few seconds he grinned at Noah, briefly running his thumb over Noah’s soft lips before pulling his hand away. “Now, let’s go to the swim center,” he said, grabbing a hold of Noah’s hand.  
  
Noah blushed and nodded, and they walked out of school hand in hand, watching as the people they knew stared at them in surprise. Some of them looked away in disinterest but others smiled or grinned when they saw them holding hands. Noah couldn’t help the surge of pride and happiness inside him when the watched people’s startled reactions. He was officially Jayden’s now, and Jayden was his.  
  


 

***

  
  
The same afternoon Eden had gone to the local supermarket to shop for groceries. Luna was in the portable baby carriage on the cart in front of her, and Daniel – whom Eden had just picked up from daycare – was walking next to her and holding on to her tail as they walked up and down the aisles.  
  
“Daniel, don’t pull mommy’s tail. That hurts,” Eden told at Daniel, giving him a firm stare.  
  
“Sorry, mommy,” Daniel murmured, loosening his grip a little. He always held on to Eden when they went shopping so that he wouldn’t get lost, and he would grab her tail when Eden’s hands were busy. “I wanna go home,” he whined, grabbing some of Eden’s feathers gently and played with them while his mother was looking at the products on the shelf.  
  
Eden sighed and reached down to run a hand through his blonde hair fondly. “I know, mommy wants to go home too, but we need to shop for groceries. We have to have food in the house so we can make some dinner tonight before daddy comes home. He’s working a bit late tonight, remember?”  
  
“Okay…” Daniel murmured quietly.  
  
Luna started crying in the carriage which Eden had placed on the cart, and Eden immediately turned her attention to the baby. “Shhh, please don’t start crying now, Luna. We’ll be home soon,” she told the baby softly, rattling a bit with one of Luna’s noisy baby toys to calm her down. The baby sobbed and kept crying, and Eden sighed, feeling the other customers glance at her in slight annoyance because her baby was making noise. She gently picked up Luna from the carriage and placed the baby against her shoulder, patting her back and rocking her body gently to calm her down. “Gosh, where’s Jason when I need him…” she murmured, sighing again.  
  
“You don’t need your mate for that, sweetie. You can handle this on your own,” came a soft female voice from behind Eden.  
  
Eden turned around and so did Daniel to see who was talking to her. There was an African-American human woman standing behind her, probably in her late 60’s, and Eden frowned a bit when she noticed something familiar about the woman. “I… Who are you?” Eden asked, tilting her head a bit and tried to remember if she had seen this woman before. Daniel shifted a little closer to her and grabbed a hold of her pants while staring at the lady warily. Eden’s wing provided him with a bit of protection.  
  
The woman laughed softly. “Oh, you don’t even recognize me. Well, I don’t think I have seen you since you were seven years old anyway, so I guess I can’t blame you for not recognizing me. Castiel would probably recognize me, but I don’t know about Dean… Sometimes he’s just not that sharp in the head.” She chuckled after that.  
  
Eden’s eyes widened. “Oh! You’re our old neighbor, aren’t you? Mrs… Moose…?”  
  
“Mosely. Missouri Mosely,” Missouri corrected her, rolling her eyes when Eden called her ‘Moose’. “Good lord, don’t tell me you inherited your daddy’s dull brain, ‘cause ‘Moose’ isn’t even a name, girl. Unless your name is Sam Winchester, but he ain’t around.”  
  
Eden laughed at that and felt a little embarrassed to have called her ‘Moose’. “Sorry, I couldn’t remember your name. And how did you recognize me? I’m no little girl anymore.” She glanced briefly down at Daniel with a soft smile when her son kept hiding a bit under her wing. Luna was more calm now but was still sobbing softly against her shoulder.  
  
“I am a woman with a special gift, remember? I simply recognized your aura. Besides, you are a rare breed so that was quite helpful as well.”  
  
Daniel tugged a bit on Eden’s pants, making her glance down at him again. “Mommy, who is she?” he asked.  
  
“She’s an old neighbor of mommy’s and she used to babysit me when I was little,” Eden explained patiently, still rocking Luna softly.  
  
Missouri smiled and leaned down a bit to look at Daniel. “And I give candy to good children, so you don’t need to hide from me,” she said, giving him small wink.  
  
Daniel beamed and slowly stepped away from his mother’s protective wings. “Can I has some?”  
  
Missouri laughed softly and straightened up. “Maybe, if I see you again and you’ve been a good boy.” She turned to look at Eden again. “And how’s your family doing? Dean and Castiel are still together and happy, I assume?”  
  
“Yeah, nothing can really separate them,” Eden grinned.  
  
“And how are Adrian the twins?”  
  
“They’re good. Adrian just had a little baby girl, like I did,” Eden smiled and looked at little Luna who was calm and quiet now. “Lily and Isaac are in college and Noah is in high school now.”  
  
“Noah?” Missouri asked, somewhat surprised. Dean and Castiel had moved before Noah was even born, so Missouri had never met him. “Oh, they went on and had another baby, didn’t they? I have the feeling he’s a submissive, am I right?”  
  
“Yeah, he is,” Eden smiled.  
  
“Well, I’m glad to hear that the family is thriving and things are going well. Give my regards to your parents when you see them again, will you?”  
  
“Of course. Do you still live in the same place as before?” Eden asked curiously.  
  
“I sure do. Nothing can make me move away from my sweet home,” Missouri smirked.  
  
Eden chuckled at that, and Missouri smiled before parting ways with Eden and left the aisle.  
  
Eden gently put Luna back into the carriage and finished shopping. It had been a funny coincidence to run into Missouri again, though Eden’s memories of her were a little vague.  
  


 

***

  
  
After Castiel had heard from Eden that she had run into Missouri in the supermarket, he and Dean decided to call Missouri and invite her over for dinner on Saturday evening. It had been a while since they last saw her – over 20 years already – and they had always gotten along well with her.  
  
Lily and Isaac were home that weekend and they were both quite curious to meet Missouri. They had been babies when Dean and Castiel had moved out of their apartment back then and they couldn’t remember Missouri at all.  
  
Noah was sitting in his room in the late afternoon on Saturday and was chatting with Jayden on Skype. Jayden was visiting some of his parents’ friends along with his family, but all the conversation was starting to bore him so he had taken out his tablet and was skyping with Noah in another room while his parents were talking to their friends. Noah was sitting cross-legged on his bed with his laptop placed on his lap, and there was a bunch of pillows behind his back made it comfortable for him to lean back against the wall. He had some trouble getting comfortable with his wings but he managed it.  
  
Jayden was momentarily distracted from their conversation when there was laughter in the background. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the screen. _“My dad just told some joke, that’s why they were all laughing…”_  
  
Noah giggled. “I hear them laughing all the time. They seem to be having fun.”  
  
 _“Well, after three hours of mostly listening to them talking I was getting bored,”_ Jayden chuckled. He was seated by the dining table with his parents and their friends were on the couch in the living room, but their laughter was rather loud so Noah could hear them sometimes as well. _“Laura is bored too but Jen and David’s daughter’s old toys are still here so she’s having fun with those now.”_  
  
Noah chuckled fondly. He stared at Jayden through the screen with a sad smile. “I kinda miss you already… I wish you here.”  
  
Jayden returned his smile. _“I miss you too,”_ he said softly. He looked in the direction of the living room again and Noah saw him smiling at someone. Laura then popped up on the screen as Jayden lifted her up into his lap to sit there.  
  
 _“Hi, Noah!”_ Laura chirped, grinning at the screen and waved at him. There was a stuffed dog toy in her hand which was likely one of the toys she had been allowed to play with at the house.  
  
“Hi, Laura,” Noah grinned and waved back. “Are you having fun?”  
  
Laura scrunched her nose a bit and shifted on Jayden’s lap. _“The adults are boring to listen to, but they have a nice dog here and the toys are cool. I’m mostly looking forward to dinner ‘cause Jen makes really good food!”_  
  
Noah laughed softly at that, and he could hear Jayden chuckle as well.  
  
 _“And we’re gonna play games tonight! Jen promised us that,”_ Laura added, grinning widely.  
  
“That sounds nice,” Noah smiled. “I hope you win.”  
  
Laura grinned widely. _“Yeah, I will beat them all, especially Jayden!”_  
  
 _“Hey, now…”_ Jayden protested softly and tickled her briefly, making Laura yelp and laugh.  
  
Noah smiled at that. Jayden was always so fond and gentle around Laura, though the two did annoy each other a lot like siblings were supposed to do, but even then Noah could tell how much Jayden cared for his sister. It was sweet to witness.  
  
 _“And next time you see Jayden again you gotta give him a big kiss, ‘cause I think he’s really lonely when you aren’t here…”_ Laura murmured.  
  
 _“Laura!”_ Jayden chastised. He blushed and finally put Laura down on the floor again, scowling when she laughed and ran off to continue playing.  
  
Noah laughed and couldn’t help but find Jayden really cute right now.  
  
 _“Sorry… Though she’s right. I really do miss you,”_ the alpha murmured, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.  
  
“I know,” Noah chuckled, his wings flaring in shyly. Someone knocked on Noah’s door then. “Ah, give me a second,” he told Jayden before looking over at door and said, “Come in.”  
  
The door burst open and in came a very hyper Isaac. “Whazaaa!” he grinned, making Noah stare at him complete bewilderment over the extremely weird entrance he had made. Isaac just laughed before noticing what Noah was doing. “Oh, are you skyping or something? Let me guess; you already miss Jayden again even though you saw him only a little over 24 hours ago.”  
  
Noah blushed and shifted lightly on the bed. “So what…” he muttered, scowling at his brother.  
  
“Aww, that’s so cute,” Isaac grinned in a somewhat teasing manner before he made his way over to Noah’s bed. He leaned in over Noah and pulled the laptop screen back just a little too see. His position caused Jayden to see him upside-down and the alpha looked rather amused when he saw Isaac’s face pop up. “What’s up, Connor?” Isaac grinned.  
  
 _“Don’t call me that,”_ Jayden scowled. _“And it’s more like ‘what’s upside-down’, really,”_ he chuckled.  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh and stepped back so that he was out of the picture, but Jayden could still hear him. “Oh, I like that one! Funny,” he grinned.  
  
Noah rolled his eyes and looked a little embarrassed about Isaac.  
  
“What are you two doing? Webcam sex?” Isaac teased.  
  
“No!” Noah barked out, blushing like mad. “We’re just… talking.”  
  
“Talking? Lily and I are finally home for the weekend and you spend your time talking to your boyfriend on Skype whom you – by the way – see almost every day? I’m starting to feel neglected here…” Isaac spoke, pouting a bit.  
  
Noah immediately felt a little guilty about that. Isaac was right, after all. The twins didn’t come home every weekend, so Noah should be spending his time with them instead. “I know… I’m sorry. But you were out in the garage with dad earlier, and Lily and papa were talking about apartments and houses and stuff since Lily wants to move in with Tony later, so I went to my room… Besides, Jayden was the one that skyped _me,_ I just answered his call.”  
  
 _“Yeah, just blame it on me,”_ Jayden chuckled through the screen. Noah glanced at him with an apologetic smile.  
  
Isaac chuckled. He was about to talk when Lily knocked gently on the still open door before sticking her head into the room.  
  
“Hi, guys, I heard your voices in here,” Lily said, smiling at her brothers. “Is Isaac causing you trouble?” she asked Noah and sent a small glare in Isaac’s direction.  
  
“Hey!” Isaac protested when she assumed that he was being annoying.  
  
Noah chuckled softly. “No, not really. I was just skyping with Jayden when Isaac came in.”  
  
“Oh,” Lily said, walking over to sit down next to Noah on the bed so she too could see Jayden. She leaned in so that their wings and shoulders were touching. “Hey, there,” she grinned, waving at Jayden through the screen. “My little brother can’t live one second without you, can he?”  
  
Jayden laughed as he watched Noah blush and push his wing against Lily in embarrassment. _“Yeah, he really can’t,”_ he grinned.  
  
Noah glared at him. “You’re just as bad, so be quiet!”  
  
Jayden laughed at that. He looked away from the screen then and they could hear Leila’s voice in the background. He interacted with his mother for ten seconds before turning back to the screen. _“Sorry, I gotta go. Mom wants me to be social again…”_  
  
Noah pouted a bit since he was sad to have to say goodbye already. They had only talked for fifteen minutes. “Okay, have fun. I’ll talk to you later then.”  
  
 _“Yeah, goodbye,”_ Jayden smiled and closed the call.  
  
Noah sighed and closed his laptop, putting it away next to him on the bed. Lily wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer to her body. Noah smiled and leaned into his sister’s touch which he very often missed.  
  
“Jeez, man, how can you look so depressed when there’s only two days until you see him in person again? I’ll never get it…” Isaac murmured.  
  
“I’m not depressed,” Noah denied and pouted at his brother.  
  
Lily scowled over at Isaac. “You don’t get it because you’ve never been in love before.”  
  
“Shut up about that already,” Isaac murmured, acting offended and turned to leave the room. “I’ll go downstairs and annoy dad and papa. See ya.”  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and Noah snickered a bit at Isaac. Once Isaac was gone Lily leaned back a little, although her arm was still wrapped around her little brother’s shoulders. “So, how are you? How’s school?”  
  
Noah smiled a bit and looked at her. “I’m good, and school is going okay. I don’t have Mr. Allen as a teacher anymore so I’m glad about that, but I still run into him sometimes. And our classmates have been talking a lot about Jayden and me this week behind our backs because we finally let everyone know that we’re together now…”  
  
“Oh. Do they say bad stuff?” Lily asked, shifting so that her legs were bent with her knees facing towards Noah and her feet being near her butt. Her tail was curling quietly on the bed and her wings were folded tightly behind her while she looked at her brother.  
  
“Hmm, some of them do,” Noah replied. “And others actually smile at us, like they’re happy for us. I didn’t quite expect that, but at least not everyone at school are mean. The popular girls have started glaring me down even more in the corridors now, though… It’s getting kinda scary actually.”  
  
Lily smirked. “Well, Jayden is a very handsome alpha so I bet all the girls have been lining up to get laid with him ever since he came to the school, right? They’re probably jealous as hell and angry at you for stealing him away, but don’t pay attention to them. They’re just stupid teenagers.”  
  
Noah blushed a bit. There was an ugly, jealous shiver that ran up his spine at the idea of any of those girls getting their hands on Jayden. Jayden was Noah’s now and he would rather die than share him with anyone. He looked at Lily again and studied her gentle face for a moment. “How are things with Tony? Do you still love him as much as before?”  
  
Lily smiled. “Yup, I sure do. But our romantic life is somewhat different from yours and Jayden’s,” she chuckled.  
  
Noah frowned. “How so?”  
  
Lily moved her arm away from Noah’s shoulders slowly and said, “Well, mostly in the way that we share each other with others, but that doesn’t mean we love each other less.”  
  
Noah’s eyes went impossibly wide. “Y-You have threesomes and stuff?” he stuttered out, gaping at her.  
  
Lily laughed and blushed a little. “I thought you knew that already, since Isaac sometimes won’t shut up about it. But yeah, we sometimes have other people involved in our sex life and it’s quite interesting. But not every couple is into that and I have the feeling that both you and Jayden don’t want to share each other with anyone.”  
  
“No, I definitely don’t wanna share Jayden _or_ be shared with someone else,” Noah said, shivering at the thought alone. “But I don’t mind that you are doing it, as long as you like it.”  
  
“I like it, but in small doses,” Lily smiled. She shifted so that her knees were folded under her. “Maybe we should head downstairs? Can’t be that long until Missouri arrives.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right.”  
  
They got up from Noah’s bed, and Noah was slightly surprised when Lily gave him a small, playful shove which almost made him fall back onto the bed as he got up from it. She laughed at his surprised face and how clumsy he had looked when he caught his balance, and Noah glared and shoved her back. They chuckled at each other and went downstairs to be with their parents and Isaac.  
  


 

***

  
  
Missouri arrived at the house at 5:45pm and Castiel went out to open the door for her.  
  
“Hello, Mrs. Mosely. I’m glad you could come,” Castiel spoke as he opened the door and saw her standing outside.  
  
“Oh hello, Castiel. And call me Missouri, please,” Missouri said, standing in the door and smiled at Castiel. “And good lord, you almost haven’t changed at all. Not even a wrinkly face like mine,” she said when she looked at his face.  
  
Castiel chuckled softly. “You have aged beautifully, though.”  
  
Missouri laughed warmly. “Oh, come here, you,” she grinned and pulled Castiel into a hug, careful not to touch his wings.  
  
Castiel returned the hug and invited her inside, and Missouri looked up when Dean appeared in the entrance hall after she had stepped inside and Cas had closed the door after her.  
  
“Hey, Missouri. Long time no see,” Dean grinned. He held Bella by the collar to stop her from jumping up and down on their guest, and the dog was wagging her tail eagerly as she watched Missouri with curiosity.  
  
Missouri smiled at the dog before looking Dean up and down. “Yes, it’s been quite a while it seems, since you just thought that my greyish hair looks good on me. I suppose I should be flattered about that.”  
  
Isaac cracked up in the living room when he saw Dean’s stunned face, even though he could only see Dean’s profile from where he was standing. Lily and Noah chuckled next to him.  
  
Dean wrinkled his nose a bit. “I almost forgot how creepy it is when you read my mind…” he muttered. He let go of Bella who went over to sniff at Missouri curiously. Missouri petted the dog a bit before Bella went over to Castiel instead.  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Castiel whenever you have one of your perverted thoughts about him – which I’m guessing you still have, ‘cause my god you had a dirty mind 20 years ago. I have never seen anything like it,” Missouri said, rolling her eyes a bit and scowled at Dean.  
  
Dean’s eyes widened in horror and Isaac cracked up even more in the living room. Castiel blushed like mad and avoided Missouri’s eye.  
  
“But it’s good to see you again, Dean. I’m glad you’ve taken good care of your angel mate,” Missouri spoke as she pulled Dean into a hug.  
  
Dean hugged her back, feeling slightly awkward and a little embarrassed about Missouri having said that out loud. “Of course I’ve taken care of him. And would you please stop telling people what’s on my mind?” he grumbled before pulling away from the hug.  
  
Missouri laughed. “If you don’t want people to judge you from your thoughts, you should pick them more wisely.”  
  
“Hey, my head is private. I can think what I want,” Dean argued. “And it’s violating as hell to have you poking around in it.”  
  
“Don’t worry; I don’t poke around too much in people’s minds, but sometimes things do pop up so that I can see them,” Missouri chuckled. “And you haven’t changed at all, Dean.”  
  
Dean was somewhat comforted with that.  
  
Missouri stepped into the living room when Castiel told her to come in, and she looked between Isaac, Lily, and Noah. Lily came forward first to greet their guest.  
  
“Hi, I’m Lily,” Lily smiled and shook Missouri’s hand politely.  
  
“Oh hello, Lily. You have grown up to be such a pretty woman,” Missouri smiled.  
  
Lily’s tail curled modestly around her leg. “Thank you,” she said with a shy smile.  
  
Missouri had only just let go of Lily’s hand before she turned to Isaac and gave him a hard, intense scowl. “Boy, don’t you even think about putting a fart cushion on my seat later!”  
  
Isaac’s eyebrows shot up and he looked completely stunned by that. “What? I didn’t say anything—”  
  
“But you were thinking it!”  
  
The others laughed as Isaac’s mouth fell shut and he seemed unable to give a comeback to that. He had heard from his parents that Missouri was a powerful psychic and had the ability to read minds, but he had always been rather skeptic about just how much she could actually do.  
  
“Plotting pranks around Missouri doesn’t work, Isaac. She knows everything you’re thinking,” Dean chuckled.  
  
Isaac looked completely horrified at that. “Seriously? So if I think of hardcore alpha and big-titted blonde porn, she would know?”  
  
“Don’t burn down my brain with that indecency,” Missouri warned. She looked Isaac up and down and sighed softly. “I always did have the feeling that you would be up to no good when you grew up and I was right. But at least Dean and Castiel have raised you right. I see no evil in you.”  
  
Castiel smiled at that and leaned into Dean’s touch when the demon’s tail brushed his leg lovingly. They watched as Missouri shook Isaac’s hand and how polite their son was all of sudden. It seemed that Missouri’s abilities and her somewhat strict personality made him have a lot of respect for her.  
  
Finally Missouri turned to look at Noah who was standing quietly next to Lily; as always not one to draw too much attention to himself. Her eyes softened as she looked at him, and her gaze made Noah shift shyly as he stood with his hands behind his back, feeling his own feathers brush against his hands behind him.  
  
“And you must be Noah, the youngest one,” Missouri smiled and stepped a little closer to him. “You seem a little different from your siblings. No tail and almost no demon traits in you. Your wings are quite unique… Although I do get the feeling that they used to bother you a lot, until you met your boyfriend.”  
  
Noah’s eyes widened a little, briefly stunned that she would know.  
  
“You have such a gentle and pure aura, which I don’t see a lot,” Missouri continued, watching Noah with a smile. She turned her head to scowl at Isaac while saying, “Much unlike your brother here…”  
  
“Hey, I can be gentle,” Isaac argued and crossed his arms sulkily. Lily giggled next to him and brushed her tail against his briefly.  
  
Missouri reached out to shake Noah’s hand and he shook it back, feeling a little shy under her all-knowing gaze.  
  
After greeting everyone Missouri looked around the room and took it all in. “What a lovely house. I sense many good memories in here. And you got yourself a very nice dog too,” she spoke and smiled at Bella who came over to her again. The dog’s tail wagged happily as Missouri petted her.  
  
“Thank you. Dean and I have not regretted moving here. It’s a nice neighborhood and we get along well with most of the neighbors,” Castiel spoke. Dean was standing right next to him and letting their wings touch.  
  
Missouri smiled. “I am very pleased to hear that. Oh, and one more thing…” She went over to them all of sudden, and both Dean and Castiel froze and eyed her in confusion when she suddenly reached out her hands and carefully pressed her palms against their foreheads. She inhaled deeply, her eyes closed, and everyone was watching her in bewilderment.  
  
Isaac nudged Lily with his elbow before leaning in. “What’s she doing?” he whispered.  
  
“No idea,” Lily whispered back and watched her with a frown. Noah was just as confused.  
  
After a few seconds Missouri pulled back and smiled at Dean and Castiel’s bewildered faces. “Oh, forgive me. I just couldn’t help myself – I had to feel how strong your bond is after all these years, and I sense that it’s just as strong as ever. Your bond has always been one of the purest ones I’ve ever felt and it fascinates me to feel it.”  
  
“Should we feel violated?” Dean joked and smirked at her.  
  
Missouri chuckled. “No, I wasn’t poking around in your bond – you would have felt that. I was merely sensing it.”  
  
Dean knew that already. He had had a psychic mess around with his and Cas’ bond once before, and the memory of how violating it felt sent shivers up his spine. He never wanted to experience that ever again, and neither did Castiel.  
  
Dean unconsciously reached out and grabbed a hold of Cas’ hand, squeezing it as those horrible memories flooded over him. The angel glanced at him since he could feel Dean’s emotions through the bond.  
  
Missouri gave them an apologetic look since she hadn’t meant to make Dean remember that.  
  
They went over to sit on the couch to chat and talk. After ten minutes Castiel went over to finish cooking the dinner. He had made roast beef with potatoes, sauce, and mixed vegetables. It wasn’t the first time that Missouri had tasted his cooking since they had sometimes invited her over for dinner while they lived in their apartment back then, but Castiel still wanted to make it good.  
  


 

***

  
  
They spent dinner and sometime afterwards talking about their lives. Missouri told them how her husband had passed away ten years ago and now she alone was the landlord of the apartment building. She had had some trouble with a demon and an angel couple living next to each other on the second floor. Both couples were racist and they couldn’t stand each other, and the demon guy would constantly put stuff in the corridor to annoy his angel neighbors. It was sad that although most demons and angels got along now (even though them mating was still absolute taboo), there was still some of them that couldn’t stand the other species.  
  
Dean and Castiel told Missouri about their lives since they last saw her – about the kids, how the family was doing, their problems with racists, etc. Missouri was glad that Dean and Cas were still holding on to each other despite the hate that they were always met with.  
  
Isaac, Lily, and Noah engaged a bit in the conversations as well. Isaac mostly said silly stuff, and whenever a prank popped into his mind (mostly pranks directed at his family and not Missouri) Missouri would tell him to behave himself, making the others laugh when Isaac was annoyed to have his plans ruined. Noah was mostly quiet, although he did speak a bit sometimes and laughed at the funny things that were said. He just often preferred listening quietly to what the others said rather than say anything himself.  
  
At 9:15pm it was time for Missouri to leave.  
  
Before she left, Missouri gently pulled Castiel aside in the kitchen. The angel blinked at her as she put a gentle hand on his arm and locked eyes with him.  
  
“Nothing really escapes my mind, Castiel. I can sense that you have been having a bit of trouble coping with things that have happened to you in the past, mainly about your oldest brother, I am right?” Missouri said, caution in her voice as if she was afraid that she was crossing a line by saying this.  
  
Castiel blinked at her bewilderment. ”I… Yes. It has bothered me a lot through the years… My brother Michael was no kind man,” he murmured quietly and lowered his gaze a little.  
  
“If you ever need someone to talk to and help you process whatever happened to you – both with your brother and that angel Lucifer – you are welcome to contact me.”  
  
Castiel smiled at Missouri’s kind offer and looked at her. “Thank you. I will.”  
  
Missouri smiled and rubbed his arm reassuringly before stepping back. “And thank you for dinner. It was lovely and tasty, as always.”  
  
The angel chuckled. “You are very welcome. I’m glad you liked it.”  
  
They all followed Missouri outside to her car which she had parked in the lower part of the driveway. Bella went outside with them but she didn’t stray off since Dean had taught her not to leave the property just like that.  
  
It was dark outside and Missouri shook their hands goodbye as she stood by her car.  
  
“It is too bad that I didn’t get to see Adrian as well, but I’m glad to hear that all is well with the boy,” Missouri spoke. “And I hope that you two will have lots of wonderful grandkids over the next few years.” She smiled at Dean and Castiel.  
  
“Yeah, so do I, but I’m in no hurry to get grandkids from the youngest ones yet,” Dean smiled. He was mostly referring to Noah when saying that and it made Noah shift a bit in embarrassment.  
  
Missouri suddenly turned her head towards the sidewalk, making the others follow her gaze. They were all surprised to see Kevin running by the house in his jogging outfit, and when he noticed them standing in the driveway he slowed down and pulled out his earphones which he had used to listen to music to while running.  
  
“Oh. Hi, guys,” Kevin greeted them and came a little closer.  
  
“Hey, Kevin. Didn’t know you were visiting your mom this weekend,” Dean spoke and eyed him in surprise.  
  
“Hey, Kev!” Isaac grinned, going over to bump fists with him. Kevin just grinned and returned the gesture.  
  
“Yeah, I’m home for the weekend but I went out for a late run. My mom is watching some romantic movie that I absolutely can’t stand,” Kevin muttered and rolled his eyes briefly. He then smiled at everyone before turning his attention to Missouri who was watching him intensely. His eyes widened when they locked eyes, and the two psychics felt a small spark of energy between them.  
  
“Look at that,” Missouri smirked and looked Kevin up and down before looking at Dean and the others. “You’ve got psychics all around you.”  
  
Dean chuckled at that. “Yeah, but at least Kevin is not as much of a creepy mind reader like you.”  
  
“You watch your tongue, boy!” Missouri chastised with a firm scowl.  
  
Castiel chuckled and the others laughed. Bella was running around between them, but Kevin was petting her now so she stayed by his side for a bit.  
  
Missouri turned to look at Kevin again. “Ain’t so often that I see another psychic. I am Missouri Mosely – Dean and Castiel’s old neighbor,” she said and reached out her hand for Kevin to shake.  
  
Kevin hesitated for a second since physical contact with another person caused him to involuntarily get glimpses of the person’s memories and sense their aura. It had always creeped him out a little. He reached out and slowly shook Missouri’s hand, and Missouri watched him closely as Kevin’s mind was bombarded by random images and feelings.  
  
Isaac leaned a little closer to Lily and Noah and whispered, “I can almost see the sparks…” His siblings chuckled at that.  
  
Missouri pulled her hand back after the handshake and smiled. “Oh boy, you sure have a gift. I could sense you sucking it all in.”  
  
“I’m not doing it on purpose. I really hate this ‘gift’,” Kevin muttered and shifted slightly.  
  
“Hey, don’t say that,” Dean said.  
  
“You don’t know what it’s like,” Kevin groaned. “I can’t even have a proper relationship with someone without constantly getting images in my head that don’t belong to me. I hate violating someone’s privacy like that.”  
  
“You just need to learn how to control it,” Missouri stated kindly. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small card which she handed to Kevin. “I can help with that. Just give me a call if you’re interested.”  
  
Kevin blinked at the card before looking at her again. “I… Thanks.”  
  
Missouri smiled before looking at Dean and the others again. “Now, I have really have to go. Thank you for a nice evening and dinner.”  
  
“You are welcome. Drive home safely,” Castiel smiled.  
  
Missouri got into the car and drove off and the others waved goodbye at her. Kevin lingered a bit with them to chat about the latest news before going back over to his mom’s house and went inside.  
  
The kids went back inside after Kevin had left, but Dean and Castiel stayed and let Bella stretch her legs a bit outside. They glanced up at the almost full moon, and Castiel smiled when Dean rubbed his arm to keep him warm since the air was a little cool outside. They went back into the house soon afterwards.  
  


 

***

  
  
After having spent some family time in the living room, Isaac and Lily headed upstairs to their rooms and so did Noah.  
  
Castiel stayed on the couch, curling up on it with his knees drawn up to his chest and turned on the TV to watch something. Dean had gone to take a shower fifteen minutes ago so Castiel waited for him.  
  
When Dean exited the shower he went into the laundry room to get some fresh clothing and throw the used towel into the laundry basket. Bella was in her basket in the small corridor, curled up lazily and was asleep.  
  
Dean then made his way into the living room, and when he saw Castiel sitting on the couch with his back to him and deeply caught up in watching some TV show, Dean suddenly had an idea.  
  
The demon slowly went over to Castiel, his bare feet barely making any noise as he sneaked up behind the angel. He smirked when he was standing right behind his unknowing mate who was absently picking his nails while watching the show. A mischievous grin covered Dean’s face before he suddenly let out a loud “Boo!” and ruffled Castiel’s feathers harshly.  
  
Castiel let out a loud yelp of surprise and jumped, quickly turning his head to look up at Dean standing behind him. He growled when Dean cracked up as his reaction. “Dean!” He lashed out and managed to punch Dean on the arm before the demon could pull it back. “You are such a fucking child!” he growled.  
  
Dean laughed even harder. “Wow, I must really have scared you if you’re cursing, Cas.”  
  
Castiel scowled at him before turning his attention back to the TV, crossing his arms in front of his chest like he was offended.  
  
“Aw, c’mon. It was just for fun,” Dean grinned.  
  
“I will get my revenge…” Castiel muttered. He began to correct some of the feathers that Dean had messed up when he scared him.  
  
Dean laughed before walking around the couch and sat down next to the angel. He chuckled a bit when Cas shied away from him as he tried to lean closer, but eventually the angel softened up a little and let Dean lean in and nuzzle his cheek and jaw gently.  
  
“You’re just so cute when you get scared or get mad at me,” Dean chuckled against Cas’ skin, fondness in his voice.  
  
“It wasn’t funny. You almost gave me a heart attack…” Castiel grumbled. He tried not to let Dean make him soften up too much with his sweet touches but it wasn’t really working. It was hard to get annoyed at Dean when he was nuzzling him gently and stroking his feathers with tender touches, like he was now.  
  
Dean just chuckled softly and kissed the angel’s neck in apology.  
  
They cuddled up after that and leaned into each other’s bodies as they watched the rest of the TV show. Waves of happiness and content flared through their bond as they sat there, and half-way through the next episode of the TV show Castiel had fallen asleep with his head resting on Dean’s shoulder.  
  
Dean just smiled fondly at him and watched the rest of the episode with Cas sleeping against him. He helped the angel upstairs to bed afterwards and snuggled up behind him as they lay down, his arms embracing him protectively as they fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my beta’s idea to bring back Missouri since it’s been so long since she was in the story. I’ve always liked her a lot XD There will be a little time jump in the next chapter, just so you know.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


	88. Chapter 88

**June – July 2043 (Castiel is 53 (almost 54), Dean is 55, Eden is 29 (almost 30), Adrian is 26, the twins are 22, Noah is 17, Jayden is 18 (almost 19), Tony is 23, Natalie is 25, Jason is 30, Daniel is 4, Luna and Maya 1 are years old).**  
  
Almost a year had passed and it was finally time for Lily and Isaac to graduate from college. Both of them had gotten pretty good grades on their final exams, and now they had to look for jobs. Lily was hoping to join an orchestra – either a theater/musical orchestra or for music recording, and Isaac was going to try to get a role in a movie or on a show as an actor.  
  
Since neither Lily or Isaac had gotten jobs or apartments yet, they were moving back into Dean and Castiel’s house until they found their own places. Dean and Castiel were looking forward to have the twins in the house once again, even though it was only temporary, and Noah was excited about it as well since he still felt a little lonely at home without his siblings sometimes.  
  
The graduation ceremony took place outside in the college’s big sports field. There were a lot of people present – students, parents, siblings, and college staff – and both Noah and Castiel felt pretty uncomfortable in the big crowd. Eden and Adrian couldn’t attend because of their jobs, but they would soon be coming over to celebrate the twins’ graduation with the family.  
  
Dean, Castiel, and Noah pushed their way through people’s legs as they headed to their seats before the ceremony began. They had already greeted Lily and Isaac who were both dressed in their graduation uniforms and were waiting with the other students at the front. They found a nice spot and sat down so that Noah was sitting between Dean and Castiel. They glanced at the people around them to see if they were receiving any racist looks from anyone. It was something they always did to assess the situation around them, and Castiel sighed in relief when none of the people seated nearby them seemed to be bothered by their presence. Perhaps they simply hadn’t realized that he and Dean were mates.  
  
They waited for the ceremony to begin, but they knew that Lily and Isaac would be among the last ones on the list of names to be called since their last name ended with the letter W which was at the end of the alphabet.  
  
While waiting Noah texted a bit with Jayden. Dean noticed this and raised an eyebrow at him when he saw Noah snicker at something Jayden had written to him. “What’s so funny?”  
  
Noah tried to control his amusement before saying, “Jayden is complaining to me about Laura who broke into his room yesterday when he forgot to lock his door and put glitter all over his bed. He says he hadn’t realized it when he came into his room last night to sleep, so when he woke up this morning his feathers were covered in glitter.” He laughed out loud then, picturing Jayden’s annoyed face in his head and couldn’t stop laughing at it.  
  
“Wow, she’s like a mini-Isaac, isn’t she,” Dean laughed.  
  
Castiel chuckled. “I believe Isaac is worse. Laura seems very sweet.”  
  
Noah smiled. “She is. She and Jayden are very close, but she always finds it funny to annoy him.”  
  
“Well, that’s what siblings are for. And who doesn’t find it funny to annoy their sibling? Sam and I used to prank each other all the time when we were younger. I’ll never forget when he got rash on his dick when I put strong itching powder into his underwear.” Dean burst out laughing at the memory.  
  
Castiel gaped at him in horror. “You did not.”  
  
“Oh, I did,” Dean grinned smugly.  
  
Noah laughed at that but couldn’t help but feel sorry for his uncle.  
  
Castiel just shook his head and rolled his eyes, and Dean chuckled at him before they turned their attention to the college dean who began speaking into the microphone. The dean was standing on the platform where the students would be coming up to receive their diplomas, and he began welcoming them before starting to call up the names of the graduates.  
  
Everyone’s attention turned to the ceremony and the students that went up to receive their diploma.  
  
After a few minutes another couple of parents moved along the row of chairs to sit down, and Castiel tensed a bit when he realized they were going to be sitting next to him. He pulled his wing closer to himself, but at least the chair didn’t have armrests so his wings had more space. There was also a good distance between his chair and the chairs next to him and behind him – it was standard to place the chairs far apart to avoid someone accidentally touching another person’s wings. It wasn’t unusual to hear about lawsuits in America from angels, demons, or hybrids who felt that they had been violated by someone who had gotten too close to their wings in places like this.  
  
The female human that sat down next to him gave Castiel a friendly smile which he returned, and her husband leaned forward to look at them before leaning back and paid attention to the ceremony. Castiel was relieved that it was a woman sitting next to him, and he was also lucky to have an angel/human hybrid female sitting behind him.  
  
The ceremony went on, and it was a little boring to wait so long for Lily and Isaac’s turns. Noah still texted a bit with Jayden every now and then, and Dean got a little restless after fifteen minutes.  
  
Finally the dean called out Isaac’s name, and they watched as Isaac rose from his chair to go up to receive his diploma.  
  
Isaac sent a cocky grin around at the people sitting in the many seats in front of the stage, and after he had shaken the hand of the college dean and had gotten his diploma, he raised both his hands up in victory and shouted, “Wooo baby! You see that? I fucking rock, people!”  
  
Everyone at the ceremony laughed out loud, and Isaac grinned and high-fived a few other students’ hands as he headed back to his seat.  
  
Castiel groaned and put a hand to his forehead, embarrassed by Isaac’s public outburst. Noah was slightly embarrassed too but he was laughing at it along with Dean. Out of all the students that had received their diploma Isaac was the only one to burst something out like that, and it really changed the mood among the people present at the ceremony. It had been very quiet and somewhat boring up till then.  
  
Lily blushed in embarrassment as Isaac sat down next to her, but he just grinned when he saw his twin’s flushed face.  
  
“What? This ceremony is so boring, I just needed to lighten up the mood a bit,” Isaac grinned. He moved the tassel that was attached to his graduation hat away when it got into his face, purposefully making it look funny when he swatted it away.  
  
“I know…” Lily murmured, smiling a bit at what Isaac did with his tassel. She blushed when the students seated around them snickered and giggled because of Isaac. They were sitting in alphabetical order, so their friends were several seats or rows away from them.  
  
Lily’s name then got called out and she immediately straightened up and hurried up to receive her diploma. She shook the dean’s hand and smiled awkwardly at the crowds as everyone clapped, and was slightly embarrassed when Isaac whistled really loud to congratulate her. She hurried back to her chair again and smiled at her friends when they congratulated her as she passed them on her way back to her seat.  
  
Two more people were called up, and everyone clapped as the last students got their diploma. There was a small break until the dean would hold the final speech and there would be some music, and people starting chatting with each other while waiting.  
  
“Can I see?” Isaac asked, reaching out to grab Lily’s diploma, but she quickly swatted his hand away.  
  
“No! It’s mine and I want to see it first. You can look at it afterwards,” Lily hissed at him.  
  
Isaac pouted. “Fine,” he muttered. “Do you have PMS or something?”  
  
“No, I’m just allergic to you being nosey.”  
  
Isaac snorted and crossed his arms. “Same thing.”  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. “You’re sulking like a child.”  
  
“Am not!”  
  
It was then that one of the angel guys sitting behind them finally spoke. “Please, spare us your sibling quarrels… This ceremony is boring enough as it is.”  
  
Isaac turned his head to glare at them. They were two angel guys that both he and Lily knew from some of their classes, and they were never hesitating to show how much they hated Lily and Isaac. The guy that had spoken was named Dennis. Isaac hated that guy particularly much.  
  
“Aww, I’m sorry we ruined your day, but you could just stop listening in, you know. Maybe you should go home and jerk off to some midget porn if you wanna have some fun,” Isaac retorted at him.  
  
Lily and some of the other girls around them snickered like mad at that, making Dennis’ face turn completely red.  
  
Dennis leaned forward in his seat, glaring threateningly at Isaac. “What was that?!” The guy was pretty short for an alpha and was often mistaken for being a beta, so Isaac’s midget comment had been to poke fun at him.  
  
“You heard me,” Isaac smirked cockily.  
  
Dennis growled, looking like he was about to do something to Isaac, but his friend next to him held him back when they saw a teacher looking in their direction. Dennis let out an angry growl but leaned back into his chair again and left Isaac alone for the rest of the ceremony.  
  
After the ceremony was over, Dean, Castiel, and Noah quickly went over to find Lily and Isaac.  
  
Castiel smiled proudly at his children and pulled them both in for separate hugs. They both hugged him back, and Dean and Noah hugged them as well.  
  
“I’m so proud that both of you have finished college now,” Castiel smiled, feeling happy tears threaten to appear in his eyes. They had all stepped a bit away to stand in a place with less people around them. The other graduates and their families were slowly starting to leave and there was a lot of chatting and noise going on around them.  
  
Lily beamed. “Thank you. I’m so excited to find a job already.”  
  
“Yeah, if anyone wants to hire someone like us,” Isaac snorted.  
  
“Hey, both Eden and Adrian found good jobs, so why shouldn’t you?” Dean spoke.  
  
“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, dad, I want to be an actor, and I don’t think that angel/demon hybrids are that common on TV or in the theaters…”  
  
“Well, that can quickly change. Someone’s gotta be first,” Dean argued.  
  
“Hmm… Good point,” Isaac murmured, scratching his chin as he thought about that. “My face is rather irresistible, after all…”  
  
Noah laughed and Lily rolled her eyes at her twin.  
  
“Be careful that you don’t burst with all that ego that is constantly being shoved up your ass by yourself,” Lily muttered.  
  
Isaac smirked. “Must have been the alpha I got laid with last month that shoved it up there.”  
  
“God! I don’t wanna hear about it!” Lily groaned and covered her ears in disgust.  
  
Dean grimaced. “Yeah, me neither. I didn’t even know you bottomed… Not that there’s anything wrong with that.”  
  
“I rarely do. I only do it if the alpha guy I find is extremely and utterly _hot,_ but that’s the only exception,” Isaac explained.  
  
Castiel groaned. “Isaac, you don’t tell such things to your family. It isn’t something we need to hear.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s disturbing…” Noah murmured in agreement.  
  
Isaac just laughed at their disgusted faces.  
  
They all looked up when Tony came over to them with a big grin on his face. “Hey, guys,” he smiled at them, and immediately went over to pull Lily into a loving kiss. Lily smiled into the kiss and touched his cheek in affection, and Noah watched them with a smile.  
  
Isaac started making puking and gagging noises, and Tony pulled away from Lily’s lips with a laugh.  
  
“Isaac!” Castiel chastised at his son, outraged by his rude behavior.  
  
“It’s okay, Castiel. I’m used to him by now,” Tony grinned and wrapped an arm around Lily’s waist as he stood next to her.  
  
“You should be, ‘cause he’s not gonna change,” Dean chuckled and reached out to pull teasingly at Isaac’s tassel when he couldn’t ruffle his hair because of the hat.  
  
“Hey! Hands off the tassel!” Isaac barked and swatted his father’s hand away with a pout.  
  
Castiel offered to hold Lily and Isaac’s diplomas for them since he knew they would likely be saying goodbye to some of their friends now and that the diplomas could get slightly in the way when hugging someone. Both Lily and Isaac seemed pretty glad to not to have to hold them anymore.  
  
They looked up when Lily’s friend Isabella made her way through the crowds and headed over to Lily.  
  
“Hey, girl, I’m gonna miss you so much! Promise me you’ll stay in touch,” Isabella smiled and pulled Lily into a hug.  
  
“Of course. We’ll make lots of appointments together,” Lily chuckled and hugged her back.  
  
Isabella grinned and pulled back. She glanced at the others and smiled as she looked at Dean and Castiel. “Hello, Mr. and Mx. Winchester.” She knew them well since she had sometimes come over to their house to see Lily, especially after her parents had found out that she was into girls and hadn’t been very accepting about it. Lily had comforted her, and Castiel always made some very nice dessert to cheer Isabella up.  
  
“Hello, Isabella. Congratulations on graduating,” Castiel smiled.  
  
“Yeah, congrats,” Dean said with a smile.  
  
“Thanks,” Isabella grinned. She looked at Lily again and leaned in to kiss her cheek briefly and did the same with Tony. “See you,” she smiled before running off.  
  
Lily smiled as she watched her friend go and leaned into Tony whose arm was wrapped around her waist again. “Oh!” Lily suddenly spoke and turned to look at the others. “Us graduating isn’t the only thing you should congratulate Tony and me on,” she said and grinned excitedly at them.  
  
Castiel frowned. “Why? What is it?”  
  
Isaac paled. “Please don’t tell me you’re preggers.”  
  
“No!” Lily hissed at him before clearing her throat. She glanced briefly up at Tony for reassurance before saying, “We, um, we’ve bonded with each other now.” She smiled and grabbed a hold of Tony’s hand, entwining their fingers while she smiled up at him in adoration. The alpha angel grinned and squeezed her hand too, and their wings touched affectionately.  
  
Noah’s eyes widened, as did the others’.  
  
“You’ve…” Dean repeated but trailed off, looking from Lily to Tony in astonishment.  
  
“Wow, should have seen that coming. I didn’t even notice it at all,” Isaac said, incredulous.  
  
Castiel smiled widely at Lily and Tony after having recovered from his surprise. “Oh, that’s wonderful. Congratulations.” He went forward and hugged them both, feeling happy for Lily that she had found someone whom she loved enough to choose for a mate.  
  
“Thanks, papa,” Lily smiled and returned his hug.  
  
When Lily turned to Dean while Castiel and Tony were hugging, her father was watching her with an expression that she couldn’t quite read. She curled her tail warily next to her leg and glanced up at his face. “I hope you aren’t mad, daddy…”  
  
Dean snapped out of it and blinked at her. “What? No, I’m not mad. Just slightly sad that my other little girl is also all grown up now,” he spoke, a sad smile on his lips. Lily was looking back at him with a guilty expression, making Dean chuckle fondly and go forward to pull her into a hug. “But I’m happy for you, sweetie.”  
  
Lily hugged him back and smiled when her father placed a soft kiss on top of her head while her head was resting under his chin. She smiled and let their tails entwine.  
  
“Isn’t it a little early to mate? Or do you plan to have babies already?” Isaac asked since he knew that Lily would be having heats now that she was bonded and mated to Tony. Many couples would wait with bonding until they were ready to have children together.  
  
“Not quite yet. We’re waiting a bit with that,” Tony explained and shifted shyly.  
  
“Why did you bond already, then?” Isaac asked. Castiel was kinda curious about that as well.  
  
Lily pulled away from Dean to answer. “I didn’t want to wait anymore. Tony and I wanted to mate sooner or later, so why not just do it sooner?” She smiled over at Tony who returned the smile somewhat shyly.  
  
“Don’t you dare go into heat at dad and papa’s house! I don’t wanna be around for that!” Isaac groaned in disgust.  
  
Lily blushed furiously at hit Isaac’s tail with her own in embarrassment. “I won’t! I’ll be staying at Isabella’s place then since her parents will be out of town for a few weeks, so neither of you will see me!” She had to go through at least one heat before she could start taking suppressants, which was why she wasn’t taking them already.  
  
Castiel chuckled softly. “Yes, I think that is wisest.”  
  
“Don’t let Tony anywhere near the house,” Dean warned.  
  
“Hey,” Tony protested, a pout on his face.  
  
The others laughed at that and Castiel was a little embarrassed by Dean’s overprotectiveness when it came to their children finding mates and starting their own families.  
  
Lily laughed softly before turning to Noah whom she hadn’t hugged yet. Noah was smiling at her and twitching his wings a bit as she looked at him.  
  
“I’m glad that you’re happy with Tony,” Noah spoke.  
  
Lily grinned and brushed her tail against his leg. “Thanks. And I am glad that you’re still happy with Jayden.”  
  
Noah blushed a bit at that before hugging Lily tightly. It was surreal to Noah that almost all his siblings had mates now and that Eden and Adrian had kids and all that. It probably wouldn’t be long before Lily and Tony were having a baby too.  
  
After hugging Noah, Lily turned to Isaac once more who was now suddenly fidgeting a bit and keeping his gaze on the ground. The tip of his tail was trailing over the dirt before he finally looked at his twin.  
  
“You’re still my favorite twin, you know,” Lily smiled at him.  
  
“I know,” Isaac murmured. “Womb-buddies forever.”  
  
Lily laughed warmly at that before stepping forward and pulled Isaac into a hug. It had been such a long time since the two had shared a hug but it felt natural and comforting to both of them. Isaac moved his arms up slowly and put them on Lily’s back, returning the hug. They entwined tails, and Isaac buried his face in Lily’s neck while hers was buried in his shoulder.  
  
Lily smiled when she felt Isaac hug her tighter, as if he didn’t want to let go. She knew it had to be quite emotional for him to realize that his twin had a mate now and they would soon be parting ways to live their own lives after having been together since birth. It was quite overwhelming and somewhat sad for Lily too.  
  
Castiel watched them with a small smile. He too knew that the twins would be parting ways soon for the first time in their lives and it wasn’t easy on him either. They were his babies, after all. Dean felt his sadness through their bond and moved over to wrap his arm around Cas’ waist and lean in to place a soft kiss on his temple, and the gesture made Castiel smile contently.  
  
Isaac reluctantly pulled back from the hug and straightened up, putting a more manly mask on his face. He cleared his throat and said, “Um, okay, enough girly hugs and emotions now. Where’s the candy? Dad promised me candy after graduation!” He glared over at Dean in accusation.  
  
Dean laughed. “There’ll be candy tonight, but not just for you; we’ll all share it.”  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at Isaac before going over to Tony.  
  
Castiel suddenly frowned and turned to look at Tony. “Where are your parents? Are they not here today?”  
  
“My mom and my little sister are here but my dad was too busy with work. My sister needed the bathroom so mom followed her inside. They should be back any moment now,” Tony explained.  
  
“Did you tell them the news?” Dean asked, glancing between Lily and Tony to state what he meant by ‘news’.  
  
“I had to. My mom picked up on it earlier,” Tony chuckled. “Nothing escapes her senses.”  
  
They all looked up when Tony’s mother and sister arrived just then, and they smiled and shook each other’s hands. Tony’s sister was ten years old with brown hair and white and grey feathers. Their mother was a human and their father was a beta angel.  
  
“So they told you the news, huh?” Tony’s mother Emily grinned after having greeted them.  
  
“Yeah, they just did. I can’t say I was too surprised, though,” Dean spoke and smiled at the young couple.  
  
“Me neither, but I’m happy for them. Lily is such a nice girl and our family just loves her,” Emily said and smiled over at Lily who blushed shyly.  
  
Castiel smiled at that.  
  
Tony’s sister Ashley fidgeted a bit as the adults talked, and she glanced warily at Isaac since she knew that he was a prankster. Noah caught her eyes when she glanced up at him and they smiled briefly at each other. They had met a few times before but had barely spoken with each other.  
  
“How old are you?” Ashley asked Noah curiously while the adults talked about Lily, Isaac, and Tony’s job choices and stuff.  
  
“Um, I’m 17,” Noah replied and smiled at her.  
  
“Oh. You look younger,” the girl said, tilting her head a bit.  
  
“I know, I hear that sometimes. I suppose it’s because I’m kinda short…”  
  
Ashley grinned. “But short makes you look cute.”  
  
Noah blushed a bit at that and smiled sheepishly.  
  
“He’s not ‘short’,” Isaac cut in and went over to wrap his arm around Noah’s shoulders. Noah tensed a bit and yelped when Isaac’s fist rubbed into his head with brotherly affection, making Noah shrink in on himself to squirm his way out of Isaac’s hold. “He’s tiny and microscopic!” Isaac elaborated, grinning as he held on to Noah to stop him from getting away.  
  
“Isaac! Stop it,” Noah whined and finally managed to get away. He straightened up a bit and scowled at his brother in annoyance.  
  
Isaac laughed. “Aw, you’re so cute when you’re annoyed, baby brother,” he teased.  
  
Noah blushed as Ashley and the others laughed, and some of the other families around them seemed a bit amused as well. Noah hated Isaac for drawing so much attention to him and for embarrassing him in public.  
  
They chatted a bit with Tony and his family until it was time to leave. Lily and Tony kissed goodbye since they were going home to their own families now, but they would be seeing each other soon. When Tony got a job and found an apartment they would be moving in together, but until then they were going to live at home with their parents.  
  


 

***

  
  
They had spent the evening celebrating Lily and Isaac’s graduation and had gone out for dinner together. Adrian and Eden had come over on Saturday with their mates and kids to be with them and they had had a good time.  
  
July soon came around, and Lily had been away from the house for a bit to ride out her first heat at Isabella’s place. It had been agonizing, but she had managed it – even though Isaac’s jokes about it really got on her nerves.  
  
Adrian, Eden, Natalie, and Jason finally had their holidays in July, and Noah and Jayden had their school holidays. Since they all had holidays and free time now, Adrian had suggested to Isaac, Jayden, Jason, and Tony that they should have a boys’ night out together at a local concert. All boys agreed and were looking forward to spending some time together, just the five of them. It was a good opportunity for them to form strong bonds with their brothers-in-law without the rest of the family being around.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t wanna come along, Noah?” Adrian asked as he, Isaac, Jayden, Jason, and Tony prepared to leave. They had met up at Dean and Castiel’s house that day, and Eden and Natalie were there too with the kids and would spend the night there.  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure,” Noah said, standing on the first step of the stairs to give more space to the boys as they all got dressed to leave. “I’m not very fond of crowded places or loud music…”  
  
“And you’re not much into boys’ nights, are you?” Isaac grinned as he put on his shoes. He almost lost his balance and stumbled back into Jason who rolled his eyes at him.  
  
“No, not really…” Noah admitted, murmuring. He liked hanging out with his brothers and brothers-in-law – and Jayden, course – but he often felt less interested in the topics that was often most interesting to guys, such as cars, sport, etc. He was more in touch with his female side in many aspects, making him prefer to spend a quiet night and just talk about daily life stuff. The guys could do that too, but sometimes they needed something more stimulating for themselves.  
  
Jayden chuckled fondly and went over to stand in front of Noah. He was still taller than Noah despite the submissive standing on the lowest step on the stairs, but they were more eye level now. He smiled at his boyfriend and reached out to cup his cheek while pulling him into a soft kiss. Noah smiled against his lips and returned it, humming softly as they kissed.  
  
The others watched them, and Adrian couldn’t resist as he went over and pulled not too hard on Jayden’s tail, startling the alpha demon so that he flinched and yelped and was forced away from Noah’s lips.  
  
“Hey!” Jayden warned, turning his head to scowl playfully at Adrian who laughed at him.  
  
“Don’t eat up my brother,” Adrian just chuckled at him.  
  
“I bet he’s eaten him _out_ a few times before, though,” Isaac snickered behind him.  
  
Noah’s face went bright red in mortification. “Isaac!” he hissed out, completely embarrassed. Jayden just laughed even though his cheeks were red from embarrassment as well.  
  
“Isaac, behave yourself,” Castiel chastised from the living room, a warning in his voice.  
  
“Dude,” Jason chortled in amusement, and Tony laughed next to him.  
  
Adrian shoved Isaac back playfully after having rolled his eyes at him, and Isaac just laughed.  
  
“I thought you guys were leaving,” came Eden’s raised voice from the living room. The others had stayed in the living room with Bella since it was getting a little crowded in the entrance hall.  
  
“Yeah, we are. Isaac’s just being a dick, as usual,” Adrian replied and smirked at his brother.  
  
“Hey!” Isaac growled.  
  
Jason poked his head into the living room and smiled when he saw Eden sitting on the couch with Luna on her lap and Daniel standing next to her. Maya was crawling around on the couch next to Natalie who was seated beside Eden on the couch. The two baby girls got along well and interacted a lot when they were together.  
  
“See you guys later,” Jason said and waved over at them. He had kissed Eden goodbye earlier so he didn’t need to do it again.  
  
“Have fun,” Eden smiled at him, watching as he turned to go back to the entrance hall.  
  
“Daddy!” Daniel whined and ran over to Jason, his arms spread as he silently begged his father to pick him up.  
  
Jason smiled and picked up Daniel. “Hey, Daniel. Daddy is leaving and won’t come back until you’ve gone to bed. Take care of mommy and Luna while I’m gone, okay? Can you do that for daddy?”  
  
Daniel nodded reluctantly, tears forming in his eyes when he knew his dad was going to leave. Jason was about to put him down when Daniel spotted Noah on the stairs. The boy he reached out towards him, and Jason smiled as he instead shifted his son over into Noah’s arms.  
  
Daniel clung to Noah who rocked him gently. “Don’t be sad, Daniel. You’ll see your father again soon,” Noah told him softly. Daniel whined a bit and rested his head on Noah’s shoulder while the submissive rubbed his back soothingly.  
  
Jayden smiled at the scene and how content the little boy looked in Noah’s arms.  
  
The others said goodbye to each other, and Adrian went over to Natalie to kiss her goodbye. He placed a soft kiss on Maya’s head afterwards, smiling as his daughter glanced up at him with big blue eyes.  
  
“Ready?” Dean prompted, getting the car keys ready in his hand. Dean was going to drive them to the concert since it was likely that all of the boys would be too drunk to drive home later, so it was safer if he picked them up again afterwards.  
  
“Yep, we’re good to go,” Adrian said, smiling at Natalie and Maya one more time before going back into the entrance hall. He already said goodbye to Lily, Castiel, and Eden.  
  
Tony and Lily kissed goodbye before Tony followed Adrian and Jason back into the entrance hall. Bella tried to follow, but Castiel held her collar so that she wouldn’t get in their way.  
  
Dean said goodbye to the others and went over to open the front door, and Jayden quickly leaned in and kissed Noah on the cheek.  
  
“See you later,” Jayden spoke.  
  
Noah smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Have fun, and don’t get too drunk…”  
  
Jayden grinned and brushed his tail against Noah’s leg. “I won’t.”  
  
“And I’ll make sure he doesn’t cheat on you,” Isaac cut in, grinning at them.  
  
“He wouldn’t do that!” Lily chastised him from the living room.  
  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t. Don’t worry about that,” Jayden told Noah, an honest expression on his face.  
  
Noah chuckled softly and put Daniel back down on the floor. “I’m not all that worried. I trust you.”  
  
Jayden smiled before saying a quick goodbye the others and left with the boys and Dean.  
  


 

***

  
  
The concert took place from 6pm to 11pm in a large concert hall in the center of the city. The band that was performing was a rather new band but they were already a very popular rock band in the USA.  
  
It was extremely crowded when they arrived but the boys stuck together. They had each other’s cell phone numbers in case they got lost from one another, and they had chosen a place to meet at just in case they couldn’t reach each other.  
  
Drinks were sold at the concert, but since Jayden was under 21 he had to get the others to buy him something to drink. They had found a nice spot in the middle of the hall with a tall round table (without chairs) which they could put their drinks on. A lot of girls and guys walked by and looked the boys up and down with interest, but since everyone save for Isaac were mated or were in a relationship, they didn’t respond to the attention they were given. Except for Isaac who would smile charmingly at every person that looked at him with interest, making Adrian roll his eyes at him all the time.  
  
It was noisy as the concert was going on, and fans were cheering eagerly in the mostly dark room. It smelled of booze and some people had spilled their drinks here and there, making the floor a little wet in some places.  
  
The band was having a small break now, and Adrian rolled his eyes at Isaac when he saw his brother flirting with a young angel female. The girl’s two girlfriends were there as well, and they all gasped in amazement when Isaac pulled a little magic trick on the angel girl who was giggling and seemed to find Isaac pretty interesting.  
  
Jason chuckled as they all watched what Isaac was doing a few feet away from them. “He’s such a charmer, isn’t he?”  
  
“Yeah, I have the feeling he fucks everything that has a nice butt; male or female, he doesn’t care,” Adrian murmured.  
  
“Well, at least he’s not picky,” Tony chuckled, sipping from his beer along with Jayden. “But a relationship would do him good.”  
  
They looked up when Isaac came back over to them. “Damn, turns out she has a boyfriend,” he groaned and picked up his drink from their table to take a swig from it. “And so do her friends… Why are girls flirting if they’re already in a relationship?” he muttered and sulked slightly next to Adrian and Jason.  
  
Jason patted his shoulder for comfort. “No idea… But not all girls do that.”  
  
“Or they just lied because they don’t want to sleep with you,” Adrian suggested, smirking as Isaac raised his head to scowl at him.  
  
“Shut up, man! I’m attractive!” Isaac growled.  
  
Jayden chuckled at that and glanced at his phone to check the time. “There’s still another ten minutes left of the break, so I’ll head to the bathroom. Don’t go anywhere until I’m back, otherwise I’ll never find you in the crowds again.”  
  
“Sure, we’ll stay here,” Adrian said, smiling at Jayden as he left.  
  
There was a lot of noise in the place since everyone was talking and shouting, and Jayden could barely push his way through to the bathroom because of all the people. It stank of alcohol everywhere, but at least not all guests were wasted yet.  
  
The bathroom was kind of disgusting, but it couldn’t be avoided when so many people were using it.  
  
When Jayden exited the bathroom and headed back over to the others, he bumped into a young demon girl a few feet away from the others. “Oops, I’m sorry,” he told her, checking to see if she was okay.  
  
“No problem,” the girl smiled. She looked him up and down with interest before moving a hand through her long blonde hair and smiled up at him.  
  
Jayden knew what that gesture was. She was trying to make herself look attractive to him, but it wasn’t really working on him. He wasn’t interested in anyone but Noah. He quickly excused himself and went back over to the others, only to notice that the girl had followed him.  
  
“Maybe we should meet up afterwards?” the girl said, staring at Jayden with hopeful eyes as she stood in front of him.  
  
Jayden’s wing and tail twitched a bit in disinterest, and Adrian, Isaac, Tony, and Jason all stared at him and the girl like an audience watching an intense scene in a movie where you waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
“Uh, I’m not really interested. I’m taken,” Jayden told her dismissively, but as politely as he could.  
  
“Oh,” the girl said, disappointed. Her tail flicked behind her in slight embarrassment before she ducked her head and stepped back. “Sorry. I didn’t know. Have a nice evening.” She quickly disappeared into the crowds again, and Jayden sighed in relief.  
  
“Oh, she seemed pretty interested in you,” Tony smirked at Jayden.  
  
“And she was kinda hot…” Jason murmured. He quickly looked at Isaac and Adrian with slightly panicked eyes. “Don’t tell Eden I said that.”  
  
Adrian laughed at that. “I don’t think she’d be angry about it unless you had flirted with the girl.” He turned to look at Jayden again. “And I saw a few girls hitting on you earlier when we entered the building. Apparently you’re popular,” he chuckled.  
  
“I don’t know any of them…” Jayden murmured and sipped quietly from his beer.  
  
“Of course they hit on him! He’s smoking hot!” Isaac blurted.  
  
Jayden flustered a bit at that and the others laughed.  
  
“I don’t think Noah would let you fuck him, though,” Adrian chuckled at Isaac.  
  
“Don’t give me nasty images in my mind, please…” Tony groaned.  
  
Adrian and Jason laughed at that, and suddenly there was a voice on the microphone saying that the band had returned from the break. Everyone’s attention turned back to the concert and they were once again overwhelmed by the loud music and people’s screams and cheering.  
  


 

***

  
  
There was one more break at 9:30pm, during which Isaac started hunting for a potential person to get laid with. He scanned the crowds for someone who would catch his eye, and when he found someone he would go over and chat with them and see if they were in a relationship or not. He was not into making someone cheat on their partner, so if he was told that the person was taken he would move on to another person instead.  
  
Adrian kept an eye on Isaac most of the time, always wanting to know where his brother was and what he was up to. Even though they were both adults he still had his big brother instincts, and he wanted to make sure that Isaac was okay even though he knew that Isaac could take care of himself, unlike Noah who was more vulnerable to someone overpowering him.  
  
They were chatting by the table when an alpha angel in his forties suddenly caught their attention. The guy was bulky and had tattoos on his upper arms, and he was chatting with a female angel around his age. Whenever a young girl walked by close to him he would reach out and grab or slap their rear with a perverted smirk, making the girls yelp in surprise and glare at him. The angel female he was with didn’t look particularly bothered by it and seemed to be rather used to him doing that. The guy then pulled out a cigarette and lit it. The smoke travelled around the area, making some of the other people cough in discomfort and move away because the smell of cigarettes was nauseous to the non-smokers.  
  
Adrian narrowed his eyes at the guy, and Jayden, Jason, and Tony were watching him as well. Isaac was still nearby but was chatting with some guy now, so he wasn’t paying attention to what his brother and brothers-in-law were up to.  
  
Jayden scrunched his nose in disgust when the smoke finally reached their table, and that was when Adrian had enough.  
  
Adrian went over to the guy and moved to stand in front of him, making the alpha turn to look at him in slight annoyance.  
  
“What?” the guy spat.  
  
“Smoking is not allowed in here, and I think most of us would appreciate you putting it out. You’re bothering the other fans,” Adrian spoke, staring firmly at the guy. His wings rose a bit behind him – not a threatening gesture, but to show that he was serious.  
  
The guy snorted. “I smoke whenever I want, so fuck off.”  
  
Adrian’s eyes flickered over to Jayden and the others, who came over now to back him up.  
  
The alpha angel and his woman glanced around when they were faced with four guys, all staring them down. Adrian and Jayden were both alphas, and though Tony and Jason weren’t alphas on angel and demon terms, they were certainly strong and tough-looking, making it four alpha males to glare down the single alpha angel.  
  
Others in the crowd around them watched the scene anxiously when they noticed what was going on. The group of girls that had been most bothered by the smoke seemed rather relieved that someone was finally confronting the guy.  
  
“And I’m pretty sure that most of the girls in here don’t want an old pervert to grope them either,” Jayden added and sneered at the guy while glaring him down.  
  
The guy sneered back and was about to snap out a comeback, but backed off when Jayden and Adrian both spread their sharpened wings just slightly and when Jason and Tony stepped a little closer while glaring him down.  
  
The woman put a cautious hand on the alpha’s arm and said, “They’re right, you know. Just put out the cigarette already and stop grabbing the girls. I don’t want you to get into another fight…”  
  
The guy glanced between them warily, looking like he was considering his options and whether or not he should take them all on. He certainly didn’t look pleased with the idea of backing down.  
  
After a few seconds of intense glaring, the guy sneered at them in anger before putting out his cigarette and turned to leave with the woman, harshly pushing his way through the crowds. The woman shot them an apologetic look before following after the guy.  
  
The tension immediately dissipated once the guy was gone and the boys sighed in relief. They went back over to their table and their drinks.  
  
Isaac popped up then and stared between them in confusion. “Whoa, what was that about?”  
  
“Just some guy being an asshole,” Adrian murmured and drank his beer.  
  
“Yep. For a moment I was getting worried that he was gonna start a fight with us,” Jason murmured.  
  
“Oh, that sounds intense,” Isaac said before glancing over at someone behind Tony. He grinned at the person that had caught his interest, making the others follow his gaze curiously.  
  
The person that Isaac was looking at was a young beta demon who seemed to be around 19 or 20 years old. He was shorter than Isaac but about the same build, and he had a somewhat more shy look to him. When the guy noticed them all staring at him, he immediately turned around and looked elsewhere, seemingly a little embarrassed.  
  
“Who’s that?” Adrian asked and looked at his brother.  
  
“My partner for when the concert is over. Finally found someone’s who’s hot and cute and who’s not taken!” Isaac grinned.  
  
Jayden laughed. “Oh, you did manage to find someone, then.”  
  
“Remember the condoms…” Jason murmured.  
  
“And lube,” Tony added with a chuckle.  
  
“Pss, who do you think I am? I have it all with me,” Isaac said and gestured at his jeans pockets.  
  
Adrian chuckled and shook his head fondly at him before the concert began again.  
  


 

***

  
  
When the concert was over Isaac had disappeared down into the building’s basement with the beta demon from earlier, so the others spent some time at the table alone and started playing a drinking game while waiting for Isaac to return.  
  
Everyone was leaving the concert but some stayed behind for a few more drinks before security would kick them out. There was a lot of noise and pushing as people left, but Adrian and the others didn’t pay much attention to that since they were busy with their game.  
  
They were playing a game where each one would say something they had never done, and if one of them had done it then he would have to drink.  
  
“I have never worn a pink skirt,” Tony said at one point. He glanced between the others with a small smirk, curious to see if anyone was going to drink on that.  
  
Adrian and Jason laughed at that statement but didn’t drink. Jayden, however, grimaced at Tony’s words before slowly bringing his beer up to his mouth to drink.  
  
Adrian gaped at him. “No way! You’ve worn a pink skirt once?”  
  
Jayden groaned and scrunched his nose a little since he wasn’t particularly proud to have to admit it. “My sister Laura once forced me to wear one of her princess skirts. It was pretty stretchy but it still broke when I put it on. It was revenge for me having eaten her snack by accident, and it was either that or she would eat one of my snacks some other time, so I chose the skirt,” he murmured, glaring at the others when they laughed.  
  
“Wow. I have to tell Noah about that,” Adrian grinned.  
  
Jayden groaned. “Don’t. He’s gonna make fun of me…”  
  
“It does sounds fun, though,” Jason smirked.  
  
“It was fun when the skirt broke. Laura’s face was almost comical,” Jayden chuckled.  
  
“I can imagine,” Tony grinned. “Your turn,” he said, making gesture at Jayden.  
  
Jayden considered a challenge for a bit before saying, “I’ve never had public sex before.”  
  
The guys looked at each other to see if anyone would drink, and they weren’t surprised when Tony reluctantly brought his drink up to his mouth to take a sip.  
  
Adrian grimaced. “Please don’t tell me that was with Lily.”  
  
“It wasn’t. Unless Jayden defines public by being in front of other people – even someone you know,” Tony murmured.  
  
“Ugh, too much information,” Adrian groaned.  
  
The others laughed at that, and Tony was thinking up another challenge when Isaac suddenly returned.  
  
“Hey, guys,” Isaac grinned and squeezed his way in between Adrian and Jayden. “Playing drinking games without me?” He pouted in offense as he glanced around at all of them.  
  
“Well, you were busy fucking some guy in the basement,” Adrian retorted and rolled his eyes. “Where is he anyway?” He glanced around but couldn’t spot the beta demon from earlier among the people that were left in the concert hall.  
  
“He left, but I got his phone number,” Isaac smirked.  
  
Adrian chortled. “You must have done something right then.” A teasing smirk tugged at his lips as he looked at Isaac.  
  
Isaac shoved him in annoyance. “Quit being such an ass to me!”  
  
“I’m not,” Adrian laughed.  
  
“Let’s play a few more rounds before going home,” Jason suggested and chuckled as Isaac kept scowling at Adrian.  
  
“Yeah, I think it was my turn,” Tony said, trying to remember the challenge he thought of earlier.  
  
They stayed for a bit longer and continued with the game until people started being ushered out of the place.  
  
Adrian called Dean to pick them up in the concert hall’s parking lot, and they talked and shared some funny stories while waiting for Dean to arrive. They were all getting a little tipsy now that their last few drinks were beginning to kick in, and neither of them were in a state to drive.  
  
Dean picked them up twenty minutes later in the Tahoe and drove them back to the house. He was slightly amused when Adrian and Isaac started bickering at each other like little kids since they were both a little drunk now. The car smelled like a bar but Dean didn’t mind it much. He was glad that the boys seemed to have been having fun.  
  


 

***

  
  
It was midnight when they arrived back home, but everyone except for the kids were still awake. They had spent the night playing some family games together and watching a movie.  
  
The boys tumbled into the house, and Castiel could hear them laughing at something as they pulled off their shoes in the entrance hall. They sounded a bit drunk but not too bad, and Castiel took it as a good sign that the boys had had fun.  
  
“Jeez,” Eden grumbled when Jason and Tony stumbled into each other when going into the living room. Bella had gotten a bit in their way, and Jason had gotten so surprised by her barking that he stumbled into Tony who just laughed at him.  
  
“Hey, Eden,” Jason grinned and came over to her.  
  
Eden smiled and allowed Jason to lean in and kiss her softly on the cheek. She grimaced when she was hit by the smell of alcohol and gently pushed him back. “You smell like a bar,” she said, accusingly.  
  
“Sorry,” Jason chuckled. “I didn’t drink that much, though.”  
  
Meanwhile Natalie and Lily had the same problem with their mates, since Adrian and Tony smelled the same, but they were more sober than Jason and Jayden who didn’t drink very often and were less tolerant to alcohol.  
  
“Is the baby asleep?” Adrian asked Natalie, holding her close with his hands on her hips.  
  
“Yeah, she’s been asleep for four hours now,” Natalie smiled. “We should go to sleep too if we wanna catch some before she wakes up.”  
  
“Nah, she can sleep for 12 hours mostly, although she does wake up a few times in between,” Adrian reminded her.  
  
Jayden entered the living room last and quickly made his way over to Noah with a smile when he spotted him. Noah yelped in surprise when Jayden suddenly embraced him and pulled him close to his body. The alpha inhaled Noah’s scent and rested his chin on top of Noah’s head while gently touching some of his feathers.  
  
Noah squirmed and tried to get out of Jayden’s hold, but the alpha was holding on to him stubbornly. “Jayden,” Noah whined, embarrassed. “You’re being embarrassing.”  
  
“No, I’m adoring you,” Jayden argued, his voice soft and calm. He smiled and leaned down to kiss Noah’s jaw, making the submissive shiver at how affectionate he was being.  
  
“Ohh, Jayden is horny,” Isaac teased and grinned as he watched them. Dean grimaced at that.  
  
Jayden snorted against Noah’s skin but didn’t bother to move away from him. “No, I’m not. I’m just in a cuddling mood,” he argued and finally pulled back a little. He ran his hand through Noah’s feathers gently and smiled at him.  
  
Noah blushed and shied away from his touch. “Stop it, it’s embarrassing. And you’re drunk, Connor,” he muttered accusingly.  
  
Jayden grunted at the name but didn’t protest. He stopped touching Noah but still kept rubbing his tail against the submissive’s leg in a loving gesture.  
  
Adrian laughed at the scene. “I think Jayden is a very affectionate drunk.”  
  
Lily giggled. “It’s kinda cute, actually.”  
  
Castiel chuckled softly as he watched the scene. Dean looked slightly displeased to see his youngest kid being ‘molested’ by his boyfriend right in front of them, especially since Jayden had touched Noah’s feathers rather intimately, and that wasn’t really something you usually did when you had an audience. Jayden didn’t seem to care though. He just needed to show his affection towards Noah.  
  
Natalie glanced up Adrian and smiled when his tail was rubbed her leg gently. “So, was it fun?”  
  
“Yeah, it was,” Adrian smiled. He turned his head to scowl and Isaac while saying, “And Isaac was hitting on everything that had a nice butt attached to it.”  
  
“And it paid off! I got some _very_ nice butt in the end,” Isaac retorted and stuck his tongue out at his brother.  
  
“Ugh, Isaac,” Lily groaned and grimaced in disgust.  
  
“Stop sharing such info!” Eden hissed at him, blushing slightly since her brother was being super embarrassing as always.  
  
Isaac scowled at her. “Hey, if I was going to share embarrassing details, I would tell you about the moans and whimpers he was making while I was—”  
  
“Okay, enough!” Dean cut him off, groaning. “We got your point. Don’t be too much like Gabriel when it comes to sharing details, please.” Isaac barked out a laugh at that.  
  
Adrian chuckled and turned his attention to Natalie again. “Maybe we should get away from this crazy family and go to bed?”  
  
Natalie laughed. “Yeah, I like that idea.”  
  
Tony and Lily agreed with them, and they said good night to the others before heading upstairs to go to bed. Eden and Jason went up too to where Daniel and Luna were sleeping peacefully in Eden’s old room.  
  
“Are you sure you can drag him up by yourself?” Dean asked Noah with a small smirk when Noah announced that he and Jayden should better head to bed as well after all the others had gone up.  
  
“Yeah, I think I can manage. He can still walk, after all,” Noah chuckled and smirked at Jayden who seemed a little bit dizzy now.  
  
“Hey,” Jayden warned him playfully and gently slapped his tail against Noah’s leg.  
  
Noah laughed at him before saying good night to his parents, and Jayden said good night too before following Noah up the stairs.  
  
When everyone was gone and Bella had retreated to her basket to sleep, Dean smiled and went over to Castiel.  
  
“What do you think, Cas? Should we go to bed as well?”  
  
“Yes, I believe I can hear my pillow screaming for me,” Castiel replied, a smirk tugging at his lips.  
  
Dean laughed softly. “Yeah, me too. And I can also hear your ass screaming for me.” He flashed Castiel a cocky grin at that.  
  
Castiel blushed and smacked Dean on the arm. “You are so full of yourself sometimes.”  
  
The demon’s smirk grew deeper. “Actually, it’s _you_ who is full of me.”  
  
Castiel’s cheeks flushed harder and he let out an annoyed growl as he smacked Dean one more time, this time a bit harder. “Dean! That’s _not_ funny.”  
  
Dean cracked up. “Yeah, it is, ‘cause you know it’s true.”  
  
Castiel sent him a dark glare. “Well, maybe instead of being so full of yourself right now you should come upstairs with me and make sure that _I’m_ the one that’s full of you, before I get too sleepy to have you all over me.”  
  
“Suggestion accepted,” Dean grinned.  
  
The angel smirked before heading upstairs, and Dean followed after him after he had turned off the lights and locked up the house. He looked forward to spending the night in bed with his angel, making love to him and falling asleep with his mate cuddled up against him where he belonged.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for taking so long to update! My beta has been super busy with college so she simply didn’t have time to proof-read the chapter until just now, so it couldn’t be helped. At least her semester ends soon so that’s good for both me and her XD; Anyway, I know this probably wasn’t the most interesting chapter right after such a long “break” but I hoped you like the update anyway. Though I’m still not entirely satisfied with how the chapter turned out… Oh well.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and hopefully the next update will come a little faster :)


	89. Chapter 89

**August 2043 (Castiel is 53 (almost 54), Dean is 55, Eden is 29 (almost 30), Adrian is 26 (almost 27), the twins are 22, Noah is 17, Jayden is 19, Jason is 30 (almost 31), Daniel is 4, Luna is 1 years old).**  
  
It was still school holidays but school was starting again in just two weeks. Noah was enjoying the rest of his holidays, and Isaac and Lily were still living at Dean and Castiel’s house. Neither had found jobs yet but they were looking.  
  
Everyone in the house was already up that morning and only Noah was missing. It was 11:30am already and Castiel was wondering what Noah was doing.  
  
“He’s sleeping, Cas,” Dean reassured him as they stood in the kitchen together. “He’s been staying up late lately and he’s always slept for about 8-10 hours during the night. He probably stayed up until 2am watching some movie on TV last night.”  
  
“I suppose… I’m not worried, Dean. I’m just wondering,” Castiel replied, pouring up a glass of juice and chuckled at the way Bella was watching him with a slight tilt of her head, like she wanted some too.  
  
“I can go up and wake him if you want?” Isaac offered with an impish smirk tilting his lips. He was already headed towards the stairs before Dean and Castiel could reply.  
  
“Whoa, Isaac, don’t be rude! Noah can sleep all he wants!” Dean yelled after him but Isaac was already gone. He groaned and hoped that Isaac wouldn’t be too mean with waking up Noah.  
  
Isaac moved up the stairs quickly but as light as possible, not wanting to make Noah hear him come upstairs and approach his room. Lily had retreated to her room after eating breakfast and Isaac didn’t want her to hear him either. He slowly moved over to Noah’s bedroom door and grabbed the door handle gently. Noah rarely slept with his door locked unless Jayden was over, so Isaac was pleased to find the door unlocked, giving him free entry to his brother’s room.  
  
The curtains were drawn and the room was mostly dark, indicating that Noah was indeed still asleep.  
  
Isaac held back his mischievous snickering as he closed the door a bit – not enough to close it completely and make noise, but enough to keep out the light from the hallway. He then tip-toed his way over to Noah’s bed, watching the submissive’s sleeping form in the dark room.  
  
Noah was fast sleep, curled up in fetal position with his wings wrapped protectively around himself. He was facing towards Isaac, and since it was kinda warm in the summer his blanket wasn’t covering him completely. He was wearing a thin pajama shirt with no sleeves and Isaac could tell it was his favorite Snoopy one. He looked so peaceful and cute sleeping there with his breath coming out in steady, soft puffs.  
  
Watching Noah sleeping like that, Isaac suddenly felt kind of bad about waking up his little brother. All his prankster instincts told him to get the best possible reaction from Noah when waking him up, but his brotherly instincts told him to be nice to Noah and not scare the living hell out of him like this. He was his baby brother after all, and Isaac almost couldn’t bear to be mean to Noah when seeing him sleeping so peacefully in front of him.  
  
Isaac groaned, not knowing which instinct to follow or what to do.  
  
When Isaac had finally decided to leave and let Noah sleep in peace, Noah suddenly began stirring and waking up. Isaac’s muffled groans of inner conflict seemed to have woken him up, and Noah slowly blinked his eyes open. When he spotted someone standing in his bedroom he let out a loud, scared shriek and scrambled to get up. He flinched and clutched his blanket against his body as he curled up by the wall to get as far away from the threat as possible.  
  
“Whoa! It’s just me!” Isaac quickly said, trying to calm Noah down. He couldn’t help but laugh a bit at Noah’s frightened reaction when he saw him.  
  
Hearing his brother’s voice, Noah’s wings slumped behind him and he let out a heavy sigh of relief. In an instant his face turned from relieved to pissed, and he growled at Isaac in anger. “Isaac! What are you doing in my room?! You scared me half death!” His wings spread out angrily behind him, but to Isaac it looked more cute than intimidating.  
  
“Sorry, bro. I was gonna wake you up and scare the crap out of you, but I changed my mind and was about to leave when you suddenly woke up… So actually you scared yourself half to death,” Isaac snickered, feeling a little sorry for Noah but still thought that it was pretty hilarious and ironic.  
  
Noah growled and threw his pillow at Isaac, glaring when his brother just laughed at him. “Just get out!”  
  
“Okay, okay, relax,” Isaac laughed, throwing the pillow back over on the bed before turning to leave. He laughed all the way out, hearing Noah mumble in annoyance as he left.  
  
When Isaac stepped into the hallway and closed Noah’s door behind him, he spotted Lily who had just emerged from her room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him, squinting her eyes at him in suspicion.  
  
“What were you doing in Noah’s room with a laugh like that?”  
  
“I just scared the crap out of him ‘cause he’s such a sleepy-head,” Isaac chuckled.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes in disapproval. “You are unbelievable. Dad and I should really do something to teach you a lesson sometime.”  
  
“Actually I had just changed my mind about scaring Noah, but then he woke up and scared himself shitless when he saw me in the dark, so it was actually his own fault…”  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not believing him. “Am I seriously supposed to believe that you actually changed your mind about pranking someone?”  
  
“Yes! ‘Cause it’s true! I’m not always that mean; I do have a heart, you know.”  
  
Lily’s face only turned more skeptical and she turned to walk down the stairs. “Whatever. I still don’t believe you.”  
  
“Hey! That hurts,” Isaac murmured, pouting slightly and followed her down the stairs.  
  


 

***

  
  
At 1:40pm Lily was busy running back and forth between her room and the bathroom since she was getting ready for an audition at 3pm. A local theater was looking for a violinist to play at the different musicals, and Lily was anxious about whether or not they would want her for the job. She knew that there was some competition for the job and that certainly didn’t help her nerves.  
  
Meanwhile Dean and Isaac were washing the Impala and the Tahoe out in the driveway. Isaac wasn’t all that much into mechanics and stuff but he did like spending time on the cars with his dad sometimes.  
  
Isaac had just finished scrubbing the Impala off in soap water when Dean handed him the hose to clean it off. The hose had a handle on the end and water only came out when you pressed the handle down. The beam of water could also be adjusted to be a sharp straight line or a more spread-out beam that hit the surface softer.  
  
“ _Don’t_ spray water at me,” Dean warned him firmly, staring Isaac into the eye before reluctantly giving his son the hose.  
  
Isaac smirked and took the hose. “I wouldn’t dream of doing that, dad.”  
  
The excessive amount of sarcasm put into Isaac’s voice as he spoke made Dean roll his eyes and eye him with caution as Isaac opened for the water and started spraying the soap off the car.  
  
Dean watched with satisfaction as the Impala shined with freshness as Isaac washed away the soap and dirt. She had started looking a bit dirty lately and no lady deserved that.  
  
A couple of high school girls living nearby walked by on the sidewalk, looking over at them curiously and giggled when Isaac smirked in their direction. They both shrieked and ran away with laughter when Isaac directed the beam of water at them – not enough to drench them but enough for a few droplets to hit them as the water splashed over the sidewalk next to them.  
  
Isaac laughed and watched the girls run off, but at least they seemed to think it was fun.  
  
Dean chuckled and shook his head at him. He turned his back to Isaac as he bent down to pick up the sponge from the soapy water, about to get started on the Tahoe. He had only just turned his back on Isaac when suddenly his entire back and his wings were sprayed and drenched in water as Isaac aimed the hose at him. Dean jumped and let out a rather unmanly yelp as the cold water hit him, and Isaac cracked up behind him as Dean turned to glare at him.  
  
“Isaac!” Dean bellowed, turning to growl at his son. His drenched wings spread out in annoyance, only making Isaac laugh harder when he saw how wet they were. Dean growled again and stepped towards Isaac, but the beta quickly sprayed him with more water to keep him away and stop him from getting his revenge. Dean fought his way through the beam of water until he was completely and utterly drenched with his clothes sticking to his body, and he finally managed to grab Isaac’s arm.  
  
“No!” Isaac laughed, squeezing his eyes shut as Dean grabbed the hose from his hands and aimed it at him instead, getting him completely wet all over. Dean was holding him against his body, and Isaac fought as hard as he could to get free, but his father’s alpha strength was superior to his own. “Fuck! Dad, stop it!” Isaac laughed as Dean suddenly shoved the hose into his shirt, making him squirm violently as the water flowed out aggressively against his skin. It tickled somewhat, but mostly it was unpleasant since the water was pretty cold.  
  
“Not so fun anymore now, is it?” Dean smirked, struggling to keep Isaac still and stop him from grabbing the hose from his hands. Isaac’s wings flapped and thrashed against him, but Dean had managed to trap them between their bodies so that it was more difficult for Isaac to use them to push him back with.  
  
“It’s fucking cold! Please, dad, stop it! I’ll never spray you with water again!” Isaac laughed against him, still squirming and wriggling to get free.  
  
Dean just smirked, pleased to have finally gained the upper hand with Isaac who was always the one to win when they were fooling around and pranking each other.  
  
Suddenly the door to the house flew open, but Dean and Isaac hadn’t really noticed it since they were standing on the other side of the cars and the hose was making a lot of noise as the water flowed out.  
  
“What on earth is going on out here?” came Castiel’s raised, worried voice as he made his way over to them.  
  
Dean looked over his shoulder at Castiel who was now standing on the other side of the Impala, staring at them completely baffled until he noticed what was going on.  
  
“Nothing, Cas. Just getting revenge on our stupid, bratty son ‘cause he shot water at me from behind,” Dean grinned.  
  
Noah and Lily had come outside too when they heard the commotion, and they laughed when they saw their father and brother completely soaked in water with the hose spraying even more cold water all over Isaac from inside his shirt. Castiel laughed too but felt a little sorry for Isaac at the moment.  
  
“Dad, I swear to god if you shove that hose into my pants, I’ll kill you!” Isaac growled in between laughter.  
  
Dean smirked. “What a nice idea.”  
  
“ _No!_ Dad!”  
  
The others laughed as they saw Dean try to get the hose into Isaac’s shorts, but Isaac managed to fight his way out of Dean’s hold before his dad could do that.  
  
Dean laughed as Isaac shook head and wings to get the water off him and how his shirt and shorts were sticking to his body now. Dean quickly turned off the hose and inspected his own appearance, not surprised to find himself just as drenched as Isaac was.  
  
“Fuck, this is cold,” Isaac grumbled, still flapping and shaking his wings to get the water out, and he twisted his shirt a bit as well since it was heavy with water.  
  
“Well, I warned you not to spray water at me,” Dean chuckled, twisting his own shirt and shaking his wings to get rid of the cold water. It was hot and sunny that day, but the water still felt rather cold against their skin.  
  
Castiel shook his head fondly at them, chuckling. “You two are such children.”  
  
Lily laughed. “Yeah, they really are.”  
  
Dean smirked over at Cas and pointed the hose at him. He held down the handle for a second and sprayed water over in Castiel’s direction, hitting him with a single stream of water that made his face and his shirt wet.  
  
Castiel yelped and jumped back, spreading his wings out in instinct and stared down at his wet shirt in almost disbelief. He glared up at Dean when the demon cracked up, and the others laughed as well.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel growled, his face covered by an annoyed expression as he wiped his wet face in his arm.  
  
Dean laughed harder than he had for a long time. “Sorry, Cas. I couldn’t help it.” He laughed again when the angel grunted and continued to glare daggers at him.  
  
“That was kinda mean,” Noah snickered.  
  
“I know,” Dean chuckled. He looked at Isaac and said, “Let’s get the Tahoe cleaned up before we go inside to change. I don’t trust you not to make my new shirt wet if I change it now.”  
  
“I don’t trust you either,” Isaac replied, scowling at his dad.  
  
“Just don’t spray the water on _me._ I’m almost ready for my audition now, so don’t ruin it,” Lily warned them before turning to head back inside.  
  
“And I will go change my shirt…” Castiel grumbled, glaring from his wet shirt and over at Dean who was laughing again. He continued to glare between Dean and Isaac as they laughed before heading back inside with Lily and Noah.  
  
“Never trust dad or Isaac with a garden hose,” Noah chuckled as they entered the house.  
  
“I know. I should have seen it coming,” Castiel sighed and made his way over to the laundry room to find a new shirt among the newly washed clothes.  
  
Lily chuckled and turned to look at herself in the mirror which was placed over the shoe drawers in the entrance hall. She corrected her hair a bit which was set up in a ponytail and checked that her make-up looked okay. Noah watched her quietly, and she turned to look at him with a smile. “How do I look?”  
  
Noah looked her up and down, taking in her professional appearance with a dark skirt and a white, neat blouse. She was wearing some of her favorite earrings and necklace, and she looked good. Noah smiled as he met her eyes. “You look nice and very presentable for an audition.”  
  
Lily beamed before turning a bit shy. “Thanks. I’m nervous as hell, though…”  
  
“It’ll be alright. You’re a good violinist so I’m sure you will make a good impression on them.”  
  
Lily’s tail curled nervously next to her leg. “I don’t know… I have already been turned down twice because I’m an angel/demon hybrid…”  
  
“But they turned down your application before they even invited you for an interview. This time they actually asked you to come,” Noah pointed out, a reassuring smile on his face.  
  
It was customary to state your species on your job application, so all employers that had received an application from Lily knew that she was an angel/demon hybrid. She knew it probably worked against her favor, but she valued honesty and wanted to be honest with potential employers right from the start.  
  
Lily contemplated that. “True…” She looked at Noah again, her smile turning a little sheepish. “Um, do you want to come with me to the audition? I mean, not going inside with me to the actual audition, but to go with me there and wait for me, ‘cause I’m really nervous and I don’t wanna go there alone…”  
  
Noah blinked at her in bewilderment before his face lit up a little. “Sure, I don’t mind.”  
  
“Great! Thank you,” Lily beamed and grinned as she went forward to hug her brother. Noah chuckled softly and returned the hug.  
  
They went into the living room when Bella came running over to them and wanted to play.  
  
Noah played a bit with her by having a tug-war with one of her chew toys, and Castiel smiled at the scene as he came into the living room to them. He looked over at Lily then and couldn’t help but feel proud of the beautiful daughter he had. She looked very pretty in those clothes and how she had dressed up for her audition. She looked so grown up and responsible that Castiel briefly wondered what had happened to the little girl that used to assist Isaac with pranks and other trouble when they were little.  
  
“You look beautiful, Lily,” Castiel told her, smiling.  
  
Lily blushed a bit and curled her tail shyly. “Thank you, papa. I asked Noah to come with me to theater since I’m nervous to go by myself. I hope you don’t mind. You can come too if you want?”  
  
Castiel chuckled softly and shook his head. “No, I have to do cleaning today. And of course I don’t mind Noah coming with you, just take care of yourselves. Will Dean be driving you or will you be driving on your own?”  
  
“Dad let me borrow the Tahoe,” Lily smiled. “But I was actually thinking that maybe Noah and I can meet up with Eden at the mall afterwards, since it’s been so long since we went somewhere together.” She looked at Noah to see if he agreed.  
  
Noah grinned. “I’d like that.” He forgot to pay attention to Bella for a second, making the dog yank the toy from his hands and almost make him stumble over when he lost his balance at Bella’s yanking. Lily and Castiel laughed, and Noah felt his face burn with embarrassment.  
  


 

***

  
  
Lily and Noah drove to the theater where Lily’s job audition was taking place. Lily had promised Dean to drive carefully and to call them as soon as the meeting was over and tell them how it went. She wouldn’t know right away if they were hiring her or not though, since they would be auditioning several candidates for the job.  
  
Noah waited in a hallway inside the theater as Lily went into the big performance hall where she would be auditioned and present her skills to the people in charge. He texted a bit with Jayden while waiting.  
  
 _ **Jayden** : so, I was thinking maybe you wanna come over to my place tonight and sleep over? I’m missing you tons already (:_  
  
Noah chuckled at that and typed a reply.  
  
 _ **Noah** : Okay, I’d like that, but I’m going to meet up with Eden in the mall with Lily afterwards, so I’ll first be at your place in the evening, if my dad can drive me._  
  
 _ **Jayden** : or I can come pick you up? I’ve had a driver’s license for a while now, you know XD_  
  
 _ **Noah** : Quit bragging… ;) Okay, I will let you know when I’m ready for you to pick me up. It might get late though._  
  
 _ **Jayden** : sounds good. but be prepared to go to ‘bed’ a little early tonight tho. five days without you is making me a little desperate, if you know what I mean ;)_  
  
Noah blushed furiously, looking around the hallway in paranoia. He hated when Jayden texted him perverted things and told him that he was horny, because it was so embarrassing and Noah didn’t want anyone to accidentally read it. He shifted a bit in his seat, feeling that he too was longing to feel his boyfriend’s body against his own and feel him inside him. Five days was indeed a long time without sex.  
  
 _ **Noah** : Don’t write such stuff! It’s embarrassing._  
  
Noah groaned when Jayden just replied with a ‘haha’ and a smiley, obviously indicating that he was having fun making Noah feel embarrassed about his text messages.  
  
They texted back and forth for a while longer, and twenty minutes after Noah had sat down to wait, Lily finally emerged from the room.  
  
Noah got to his feet when he saw her come out of the room. “How did it go?” he asked, trying to meet her eyes but Lily seemed a bit uncomfortable and strangely in a hurry to get out of there.  
  
“I’ll tell you when we’re outside,” Lily said, flashing him a fake smile before gently grabbing his arm and leading him out of the place.  
  
Noah was a little worried as his sister guided him outside in a hurry, and once they were out in the large parking lot Lily finally released his arm with a heavy sigh.  
  
“Everything went fine. They liked my violin skills and gave me a lot of praise afterwards when we talked, until that stuck-up bitch lady asked me if it was possible for me to hide my tail and appear as an angel, since without my tail I look like a full blood angel and that would be most appropriate to show to the theater guests _and_ the actors and the other musicians as well.” Lily grit out the words angrily and stalked over to the Tahoe with Noah struggling to keep up with her. “God, what a _bitch!_ ” she growled, throwing her hands up in a gesture of frustration. “I’m not gonna hide who or what I am just because my species doesn’t suit that bitch’s perfect little perception of how the world works, where hybrids like us are nothing but a stain on that ‘perfection’. _Fuck her!_ ” she snarled out loud, scaring a couple of 10-year-old boys who walked by them in the parking lot.  
  
Noah stared at his sister in shock. He had never seen Lily look that pissed off before or lose control like that, especially not in public. “I’m sorry to hear that… And yeah, you shouldn’t be hiding your tail and what you are, you are right about that…”  
  
Lily sighed, her wings slumping behind her back as she finally started to calm down. Her pace slowed down until she was walking at a normal speed with Noah next to her. They reached the car and Lily stopped in front of it and glanced at her brother with an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I don’t usually get that upset.” She chuckled half-heartedly and reached out to pinch Noah’s cheek in affection, making Noah shy away from her hand with a blush. She laughed at that.  
  
“I know. You were actually kind of scary, to be honest…”  
  
Lily threw her head back and laughed, though it was a rather bitter laugh. “I know. She just really pissed me off. The two men at the audition seemed very nice, though. One of them seemed to be just as outraged as me when the woman said that, but he didn’t say anything to defend me. I kinda wish he had because then maybe I wouldn’t have said that I was no longer interested in the position…”  
  
“Maybe you will have better luck next time?”  
  
Lily smiled a bit at that. “I hope so.”  
  
They drove towards the mall together to meet up with Eden who had agreed to see them there.  
  
Lily called Dean and Castiel to tell them about her audition, and she almost couldn’t hold back her anger as she recited the story to them. Dean was just as pissed as her to hear about the woman at the audition, and it really helped Lily feel better to hear that her dad was outraged about it as well. Hearing him cussing about the woman and tell her how things were going to be okay made her feel better.  
  


 

***

  
  
Eden was waiting for them at the mall, and she beamed and hugged her siblings tightly when they arrived. She immediately asked Lily how her audition went, and once again Lily told the story about the woman who had pissed her off with her comment. Eden gaped at her, almost not believing what she was hearing.  
  
“Seriously? She said that? Gosh, what a bitch,” Eden exclaimed, horrified.  
  
“Yes, totally. I hope it won’t happen to me again…” Lily murmured and sighed.  
  
They were standing near the mall’s exit and there was noise all around them from people talking and kids shrieking. The sound of women’s high heels echoed around as they walked on the tiled floor, and the smell of a nearby pizza restaurant filled the air where they were standing.  
  
Noah turned to look at Eden then, a small frown on his face. “Did you leave Daniel and Luna at home with Jason?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s his time to babysit them while I’m out. Mostly it’s him who’s out doing some errands and then I have to look after the kids,” Eden chuckled. “It’s nice to have holidays though, but I do look forward to going back to work. Kinda miss my colleagues.”  
  
Noah smiled at her words and was glad that Eden didn’t have any problems with her coworkers.  
  
“You should ask dad and papa to babysit Daniel and Luna for a few days, then you and Jason can have some romantic time together…” Lily suggested, wriggling a bit with her eyebrows while she grinned at her sister.  
  
Eden blushed and pushed Lily a bit, embarrassed. “You’re right, though. Jason and I really do need some time alone without the kids around. Sometimes we get into such silly fights because it’s stressing to have to look after the kids all the time.”  
  
“I can’t wait to have kids of my own, though,” Lily smiled, shifting a little shyly.  
  
Eden smirked at her. “Ohh, are your ovaries finally starting to itch?” she teased, laughing when Lily flushed and glanced around in paranoia to see if any of the people around them had heard it.  
  
“Don’t say that in public!” Lily hissed, her cheeks bright red now.  
  
Noah giggled a bit at their interaction, but he could practically feel Lily’s embarrassment right now.  
  
“Don’t laugh, Noah. In a few years _your_ ovaries will be itching as well,” Eden told him, her smirk broadening.  
  
Noah’s eyes widened in mortification, especially when a few people walking past them seemed to have heard it as well. “That’s… Stop it!” he groaned, wrapping his wings around himself in a silly attempt to hide.  
  
Both Lily and Eden laughed at him before they all walked further into the mall to look around. The mall had four floors and was rather big, giving them lots of stores and things to look at.  
  
They visited a few clothing stores together, and Eden and Lily were all over the summer collection of dresses and skirts, eagerly discussing which ones would suit them and how the prices were. Noah looked in the section for submissives and found a few items that he liked but he didn’t really have a lot of money. Dean and Castiel gave him pocket money for helping out at the house, such as doing the dishes, cleaning, doing the laundry, etc., but he had used most of what he had during the holidays already.  
  
Noah looked up when Eden and Lily came over to him, both holding several pieces of clothing that they wanted to try on soon.  
  
“So, do you have any lingerie, Noah?” Eden asked him when she spotted the lingerie section for submissives nearby. Not many shops had a section for submissives since they were rare, and mostly only the bigger clothing stores had them.  
  
Noah blushed and was grateful that no one was standing close enough to hear them. “Not really… Only panties, but not the sexy kind,” he admitted. He had a lot of panties – some very cute ones that he knew Jayden liked a lot – but he didn’t have any sexy lingerie as such.  
  
“Maybe you should buy some. I’m sure Jayden wouldn’t object.”  
  
“Oh, I definitely think he wouldn’t,” Lily giggled.  
  
Noah blushed again and shifted uncomfortably. “I don’t know… I don’t have money for that kind of thing.”  
  
“Well, let’s go over and take a look,” Eden smirked, already grabbing Noah’s arm to guide him over to the lingerie section.  
  
Noah was completely mortified when he was placed right in front of sexy panties, thongs, stockings and garter belts, etc., and a few guys in the store looked over at them since Eden and Lily hadn’t been completely quiet when dragging Noah over there. Noah was almost too shy to look at the items, but his curiosity got the better of him and he slowly raised his gaze to look at the lingerie, trying to find something he liked.  
  
His eyes lingered a bit on a pair of baby pink silken panties which were sort of see-through in the back, giving a nice, teasing view of the wearer’s butt.  
  
Eden noticed where Noah was looking, and she smirked as he picked the item off the shelf to give them a better view of it. “It’s only 39 dollars,” she said.  
  
“Ohh, I like that one,” Lily grinned.  
  
Noah lowered his head sheepishly. “I don’t have 39 dollars though, so I’m not going to buy anything in here. Let’s just move on…”  
  
“No way! You’re getting this one and I’ll pay it for you,” Eden insisted. “Which size do you use?”  
  
Noah stared at her in bewilderment. “What? No, you don’t have to pay it for me—”  
  
“I’m allowed to give my little brother a little present sometimes, aren’t I?” Eden cut him off with a smile. “You can’t talk me out of it – you deserve a little present from me. Now, which size?”  
  
“I…” Noah began but swallowed his protest when he saw how serious Eden was. He blushed and shifted a bit. “Size small, usually,” he finally said.  
  
Eden grinned before switching out the pair of panties with a size small instead. She made sure to pick the model without a tail hole in it. “Alright. Let’s head up to try on our clothes then,” she said, looking at Lily.  
  
Lily smiled and nodded, and Noah followed them over to the changing rooms to wait for them while they tried on the clothes. He was quite surprised that Eden had offered to pay the panties for him, but it also made him glad. It had been a while since his oldest sister had given him a present outside his birthday or Christmas, and it made him feel a bit spoiled. Not that he minded it much though.  
  
They left the store afterwards and began looking for a small café in the mall to sit down at. Lily and Eden had bought a few items from the store, and Noah was feeling quite eager but also a little nervous to show Jayden the sexy panties that Eden had given him. He couldn’t wait to see the lust in the alpha’s eyes when Noah would wear them for the first time. Jayden had a big kink for Noah wearing panties so Noah knew without a doubt that he would like it, especially since these were a lot sexier than the other ones he had.  
  
They found a small ice cream café where they sat down and ordered some ice cream in waffle cones. They sat next to each other by a small, round table and put their shopping backs between their feet to look out for them.  
  
While chatting and laughing a bit at the stories they shared, Noah’s attention was suddenly caught when he spotted a familiar face walking by. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw his demon submissive friend Lucas walking by with his foster parents and their young son.  
  
“Hi,” Noah smiled when his and Lucas’ eyes met.  
  
Lucas beamed when he saw him. He was still a shy and quiet guy but he had gotten more confident since he and Noah had become friends. Lucas was being picked on a lot at school like Noah was and was often the victim of sexist slurs which made him flinch and hide himself in the bathrooms sometimes. It had gotten a bit better when Jayden had started threatening the guys that bullied him the most and they mostly kept their distance now. He spent all the bigger breaks at school hanging out with Noah and his friends, and he had one girl from his classes that he also hung out with sometimes, so he wasn’t completely alone anymore.  
  
“Hi,” Lucas smiled, stopping briefly to talk with Noah. “Um, are you having a nice summer break?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s been good so far. Not looking forward for it to end, though,” Noah replied with a lopsided smile.  
  
“Me neither,” Lucas said, looking a little sad.  
  
“Did you have a nice trip to Disney World? You went there in July, right?”  
  
“Yeah, it was fun. Best vacation of my life,” Lucas grinned, his tail curling next to him in joy.  
  
Noah smiled. He hadn’t seen Lucas look so cheerful for a long time so he was really happy for him that he had enjoyed his vacation.  
  
Lucas glanced over at his foster family who had stopped a few feet away, waiting for him with patient smiles. “I gotta go…” he told Noah and smiled politely but shyly at Eden and Lily who returned his smile.  
  
“Okay. See you again when school starts,” Noah smiled.  
  
“Yeah, see you then. Goodbye,” Lucas smiled, lowering his head shyly before walking off with his foster family again and soon disappeared from Noah’s view.  
  
Eden leaned a little closer to Noah once Lucas was out of their view. “Was that the submissive you told us you had made friends with? What was his name… Lucas?”  
  
“Yes, that was Lucas,” Noah confirmed and took a bite from his waffle.  
  
“He seemed really shy. And cute,” Lily smiled, licking at her ice cream which she was almost done eating now. “Were those his parents? Their skin tone is quite dark compared to his…”  
  
“No, they’re his foster parents,” Noah explained. “He, um, got removed from his parents because his father was abusive…”  
  
During the year that Noah had known Lucas, the other submissive had started opening up to him and had told him a bit about his life. He had come from a family where his father had been sexually abusing him since he was little and had beaten his mother. He had gained a lot of mistrust towards alphas in particular, since his father was an alpha, and alphas in general were always throwing sexist comments at him and trying to molest him. When he was 12 and had started maturing he had been ganged up on at his previous school by a group of teenage alphas who had touched and molested him, but thankfully the janitor had appeared before it had turned into actual rape. Noah was quite sad to hear about Lucas’ story, but it wasn’t an unusual story for a submissive, unfortunately. He just hoped that one day Lucas would find someone to love and trust, alpha or not.  
  
“Oh my god, that’s horrible!” Lily gasped. Even though Noah hadn’t told them the full story about the abuse, it was rather easy to for Lily and Eden to guess what had happened.  
  
“Ugh. It’s really sad that there are kids whom this happens to… I don’t get how a father can do such a thing to his own child,” Eden murmured, clenching her fists in outrage.  
  
“Yeah…” Noah murmured, staring into the table.  
  
“I’m glad you’ve made friends with him. I’m sure it makes him feel a lot better to have a good friend and not be alone anymore,” Lily said and smiled proudly at Noah.  
  
Noah smiled. “He’s very nice and I enjoy hanging out with him. He actually has a very good talent for music, like you. But he plays the piano, not the violin.”  
  
“Oh? Well, I bet he couldn’t beat me with a violin even if he was good at it,” Lily grinned, getting somewhat cocky.  
  
Eden laughed and hit her tail against her sister’s playfully beneath the table. “Don’t be like Isaac with that cockiness. You may be twins but don’t be too much like him.”  
  
Lily laughed. “I’m not. If I were I would have pulled a prank on you. Like, changing the background on your phone for example.”  
  
The way Lily smirked impishly after saying that and the way Noah giggled made Eden frown at them suspiciously. Eden reached into her pocket, slowly taking out her phone when she felt a paranoid urge to check her background picture just in case. She was absolutely horrified to see a picture of a big alpha cock as her background with some of the guy’s muscled abdomen showing as well. It was actually a very sexy picture, had it not been for the fact that Eden had not picked that background herself.  
  
“Oh my god! What did you do to my phone?!” Eden exclaimed, horrified, and immediately tried to change her background again.  
  
Lily and Noah both cracked up as they watched the horror on Eden’s face.  
  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself when you asked me to hold your phone and your bag for you earlier while you were trying on clothes,” Lily giggled. “I’m amazed you didn’t see it sooner.”  
  
“Grr, why would you do this?!” Eden groaned and glared at her sister. She turned to look at Noah then, squinting her eyes as he laughed so hard he almost got tears in his eyes. “Did you know about this?” she demanded.  
  
“She told me about her plans in the store and I helped her pick a picture from the internet,” Noah admitted, still laughing. A few people walking by glanced at them as he and Lily laughed but they paid them no attention.  
  
“God! I hate you both!” Eden growled, running a frustrated hand through her hair and finally found her original background again on her phone. “What did I do to deserve so many annoying siblings?” she grumbled, fumbling to reinstall the background.  
  
Lily laughed at that and reached out towards Noah to give him high-five. Noah grinned and high-fived her hand, and they laughed again as Eden continued to smolder at them, already looking like she was planning her revenge.

 

 

***

  
  
They spent another twenty minutes at the mall before deciding to go home.  
  
Eden took Lily’s suggestion from earlier to heart and had Jason pick her up at the mall at 5:30 and take Daniel and Luna with him. She had called Dean and Castiel beforehand to hear if they wanted to babysit Daniel and Luna for 2-3 days and her parents had agreed. Jason had packed some bags with clothes, diapers, and other necessities for the kids and had brought the baby carriage along in the car as well, and after picking them up from the mall he dropped them off at Dean and Castiel’s house. Lily and Noah had left the mall at the same time as Jason had come to pick up Eden, so they arrived at the house only one minute after each other.  
  
“Grandma! Grandpa!” Daniel chirped happily as he entered the house with the others and was met by Dean and Castiel in the entrance hall. He ran over to Castiel and grinned as the angel picked him up.  
  
“Hello, Daniel. You are so big now,” Castiel smiled, holding the boy on his arm. He had seen him just two weeks ago but Daniel always had a big, proud grin on his face when he was told that he had gotten bigger.  
  
“Yeah, he’s gonna be taller than you at some point,” Dean teased Cas and brushed his tail against the angel’s leg. He laughed when Castiel scowled at him.  
  
“In another ten years or more, yes, but not yet.”  
  
“No! I’ll be bigger than you soon!” Daniel grinned and flared his little wings behind him as he looked at Castiel.  
  
The others laughed at that, and Eden finally stepped inside to greet and hug her parents, as did Jason. Luna was sitting on Jason’s arm, sucking quietly on her pacifier while she looked between them with blue eyes. Bella was wagging her tail as she ran around between them, sniffing at their legs and feet and trying to get attention.  
  
“Wow, you girls sure did some shopping,” Dean said when he spotted the two shopping bags that Lily was holding. Noah was holding one too but it was smaller than Lily’s since he only had one item, and Eden had left hers in the car since she would be leaving soon with Jason.  
  
Noah didn’t protest when his father (unconsciously) used the word ‘girls’ about him, Lily, and Eden. Submissives were referred to as boys because they looked male, but it wasn’t wrong as such to refer to them as ‘girls’ or ‘girlfriends’ in a sentence – it was just often sexist and degrading to do so, but Noah knew his father didn’t mean it like that.  
  
“Yup. We had a lot of fun together, just the three of us,” Lily said and smiled at Eden and Noah who nodded and smiled as well.  
  
They all looked up when Isaac stormed down the stairs with heavy footsteps and grinned when he saw them. “Hey, guys! Missed me?”  
  
Eden rolled her eyes. “What makes you think that?”  
  
“Aw, you hurt my feelings,” Isaac pouted and acted hurt.  
  
Jason laughed. “I didn’t know you had any.”  
  
“Har har,” Isaac quipped.  
  
Castiel sighed helplessly while the others laughed or chuckled, and Isaac finally came over to greet little Daniel.  
  
“Hey, Danny. Wow, you are so big! Aren’t you too old to wear Winnie The Pooh on your shirts already?” Isaac asked, gesturing at the t-shirt that the boy was wearing.  
  
Daniel just grinned sheepishly. “No!” he chirped and squirmed on Castiel’s arm. “Winnie Da Pooh is my friend.”  
  
Isaac laughed at that and ruffled Daniel’s affectionately. “I’m sure he is. You can watch some of Noah’s old videos with him then.”  
  
“Yay!” Daniel cheered, waving his arms in excitement. “But I also wanna watch Disney Channel…”  
  
Dean chuckled at that. “You can watch whatever you want, kiddo.”  
  
“Can I has candy too?”  
  
Dean laughed. “Now you’re pushing it, kid.”  
  
Castiel chuckled and shifted Daniel a bit on his arm. “You know you will get a big stomach when you eat candy, right?” he spoke in a soft voice and poked Daniel gently on the stomach. The boy giggled and squirmed on his arm, trying to shy away from Castiel’s poking.  
  
“Hey, I eat a lot of candy and I’m not fat,” Isaac pointed out. He leaned closer to Daniel and whispered at him, “The adults are lying. Don’t listen to them.” Daniel laughed at that.  
  
“You just have a high metabolism. And all that candy’s energy is spent on feeding your big-ass ego,” Lily murmured behind Isaac.  
  
Eden and Jason laughed at that.  
  
“She’s right,” Eden giggled.  
  
Isaac scowled at the three of them. “Kiss my butt, man,” he muttered and patted his butt mockingly at them, moving his wing out of the way to let them see his clothed ass better. He laughed when Lily kicked at him and hit him on the buttock, making him stumble a bit into Noah who let out a girly noise of surprise.  
  
“Jeez, what a bunch of kids,” Dean laughed and looked at Castiel who was shaking his head helplessly at their children but still had an amused smile on his lips.  
  
Jason chuckled and handed Luna over to Dean who took her carefully. “We should head home now. Thanks for wanting to babysit the kids for a few days,” he spoke and smiled when Luna whined a bit at being taking out of his arms. Once she was sitting on Dean’s arm and the demon was murmuring comforting words at her, she softened up and calmed down again though.  
  
“No problem. We like having them over,” Dean replied, grinning at Luna who smiled with the pacifier still in her mouth.  
  
They said goodbye and hugged each other then. Daniel wasn’t particularly upset to see his parents leave; he liked staying over at his grandparents’ house so he didn’t really have a problem with it.  
  
Once Eden and Jason had left, Daniel went over to grab Noah’s hand after Castiel had put him down and started pulling him into the living room. “Put Disney Channel on, please?” Daniel begged, looking up at Noah with pleading eyes.  
  
Noah chuckled softly and grabbed the remote from the couch table to turn on the TV. “Okay, but don’t watch TV all night.”  
  
Daniel just hummed before padding over to the beanbag that was in front of the TV. Bella followed him and he giggled when the dog licked his chin briefly before settling down next to him.  
  
Meanwhile Luna was getting a bit grumpy on Dean’s arm, so he gently rocked and shushed her.  
  
“I think she might be hungry,” Castiel said and went over to them. “Are you hungry, sweetie?” he asked her softly and smiled at her. Luna looked at him before nodding her head a bit, and Castiel stroked her cheek fondly before going over to the kitchen to mash some bananas for her. She could eat them in small pieces now but she liked it when they were mashed.  
  
“So you’re hungry, huh. Didn’t your daddy feed you before he took you here, or do you just have a big stomach?” Dean cooed at Luna and tickled her stomach gently. The baby laughed, making the pacifier fall from her mouth but Lily quickly caught it and put it back into her mouth with a friendly grin.  
  
Noah smiled at that before he suddenly remembered something. “Oh, right. I’m going over to Jayden’s place tonight, if that’s okay with you?”  
  
Castiel glanced over at him from where he was mashing bananas for Luna in the kitchen. “Tonight? I suppose that’s okay…”  
  
“Do you need me to drive you there or is your Prince Charming picking you up on his big, strong horse?” Dean asked, smirking at Noah.  
  
Noah blushed and shoved Dean lightly on the arm, careful of Luna who was still sitting on Dean’s other arm. “Shut up, dad!” he groaned, blushing harder as Isaac burst out laughing behind him. “And Jayden is gonna pick me up with his dad’s car, so you don’t need to drive me.”  
  
Dean laughed. “Okay, just needed to be sure. Just make sure that he drives decently.”  
  
“He always does.”  
  
Lily chuckled softly and brushed her tail against Noah’s leg. “Shouldn’t you be learning how to drive soon?”  
  
“Um, dad already tried teaching me a few times so it’s not like I haven’t tried it before. I just don’t like it that much…” Noah murmured.  
  
“What are you talking about? Driving is cool,” Isaac spoke.  
  
Dean smiled at them and went over to see how far Cas had gotten with preparing some food for Luna. Castiel smiled as Dean came over with their granddaughter on his arm, and they both smiled as the baby gurgled and waved her arms excitedly when she saw the bananas Castiel had prepared. They walked over to the couch afterwards, and Dean shifted Luna over into Castiel’s lap so he could feed her. Daniel climbed up on the couch too and sat between Dean and Cas as the angel fed Luna, but his eyes were mostly glued to the TV and the Mickey Mouse show that was airing.  
  


 

***

  
  
After dinner Noah called Jayden to have him pick him up, and at 8pm the alpha finally arrived at the house.  
  
Noah was still getting ready to leave and was running back and forth in the entrance hall to check that he had extra clothes, his toothbrush, and other stuff in his bag. Bella was getting in his way a lot until Dean called her into the living room and ordered her to stay so that Noah wouldn’t trip over her.  
  
Jayden arrived at the door, and Noah opened before he could ring the doorbell.  
  
“Hi,” Noah smiled, looking a little stressed out. “Sorry, I’m still getting ready. I lost track of time after I called you since Daniel kept wanting me to play with him for a little longer…”  
  
Jayden chuckled and stepped inside. “It’s okay, I have time.” He peered into the living room where the others were sitting on the couch with the kids, and he laughed a bit when he saw Isaac making funny faces at Luna who was beginning to get pretty sleepy now. “Hey, guys,” he greeted them.  
  
“Hello, Jayden,” Castiel smiled and got up from the couch to go over to him and Noah.  
  
“Hi, Jayden,” Lily smiled, and Isaac and Dean said hi as well.  
  
“How are you? Is everything well with your parents?” Castiel asked, standing in the doorway to the entrance hall now and watched as Noah fumbled to get his shoes on.  
  
“Yeah, they’re good, thanks – and so am I,” Jayden smiled. “My mom told me to tell you that she wants to invite you and Dean over in the weekend to hang out at our house, if you want to.”  
  
“Oh? We would love that,” Castiel smiled and looked at Dean over his shoulder to see if he agreed.  
  
Dean grinned from the couch. “Sure, sounds good to me. Tell her we’ll come over on Saturday then.”  
  
“I will,” Jayden grinned and turned to look at Noah who was pulling on his jacket now.  
  
“I, um, I’m ready now, I think,” Noah said and glanced down at his bag and checked his pockets for his cell phone and wallet.  
  
Daniel finally noticed Jayden after he had been a little occupied watching cartoons. His face lit up when he saw him and immediately ran over to entrance hall with a big grin on his face. “Jay!” he grinned, running over to hug him. Daniel had always liked Jayden a lot, especially since he was pretty good at playing cars with him sometimes when they were both visiting at Dean and Castiel’s house.  
  
Jayden grinned as Daniel wrapped his arms around his waist and hugged him. Jayden returned the hug as well as he could. “Hey, Danny. Did you get any new cool cars recently?”  
  
Daniel pulled back with a happy grin. “Yup! It’s big and red! But I can’t show you… it’s at home.”  
  
“You’ll show me next time then,” Jayden smiled.  
  
Castiel chuckled softly and reached out to pat Daniel gently on the head and ran a hand through his blonde hairs. Daniel shifted shyly and leaned into his touch before walking back over to the couch to the others.  
  
Noah stepped forward and hugged Castiel goodbye, and he said goodbye to the others in the living room as well before it was time for him to leave with Jayden. He blushed a bit when Jayden took his bag for him like a gentleman.  
  
“Have fun! Just be sure you can walk tomorrow after sleeping with Jayden!” Isaac yelled as Noah and Jayden were about to walk out the door.  
  
Noah flustered in embarrassment. “Isaac!” he chided, feeling his face get all warm from blushing.  
  
Jayden just laughed at him and wrapped an arm around Noah’s shoulders as they walked out the door, hearing Isaac laugh at them from the living room.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes at Isaac and closed the door after Noah and Jayden had left.  
  
“I think it’s time to put the kids to bed,” Dean announced as Castiel walked back into the living room.  
  
The angel looked over at Luna who was sitting on Dean’s lap now and looked like she was about to fall asleep. Daniel looked pretty sleepy too.  
  
“I’m guessing they’re sleeping in Eden’s old room?” Lily spoke.  
  
“Yes. Luna does not wake up that much during the night anymore, so it should be alright for Daniel to sleep in the same room as her and not be bothered too much by her waking up,” Castiel spoke and went over to pick up Luna. The baby grunted a bit in protest but soon melted into the angel’s arms and rested her sleepy head on his shoulder. Castiel smiled and rubbed her back soothingly, feeling her little tail twitch softly against his arm.  
  
“Can you say good night to everyone, Daniel?” Dean asked him with a soft smile.  
  
Daniel nodded and rubbed his sleepy eyes before going over to Lily and Isaac who had gotten up from the couch now. “Night,” he said, wrapping his arms around Lily’s waist in a hug before doing the same with Isaac.  
  
“Good night, Danny. Have sweet dreams of me,” Isaac smirked as he hugged him back.  
  
“Jeez,” Lily chortled and rolled her eyes fondly at her twin.  
  
Daniel just laughed a bit before going over to Dean and took his hand as he led him upstairs.  
  
Castiel went out to change Luna’s diapers first while Dean made sure that Daniel used the bathroom and brushed his teeth before bed. They met up in Eden’s old room afterwards, and Daniel was excited because he got to sleep on Eden’s big bed in the room. Jason had brought a portable crib with him to the house and had left it there, so Dean struggled a bit to unfold it and get it ready for Luna before they put the baby in there.  
  
Luna closed her eyes right away, obviously feeling very sleepy after a long day, even though Jason had told them that she had napped just before they left home.  
  
“Can I has a bedtime story?” Daniel asked as Castiel tucked him in on the bed.  
  
Castiel glanced up at Dean who smiled softly and sat down on the bed next to the angel.  
  
“Sure. I think I still know a few good ones,” Dean spoke and corrected the blanket a bit to make sure that Daniel was all wrapped up and comfortable. “Which story would you like? The one about the superhero or the about the duck?”  
  
“The superhero,” Daniel grinned, almost without hesitation.  
  
Dean laughed a bit at that. “Okay, but we have to be quiet ‘cause Luna is sleeping, okay?”  
  
Daniel nodded, and Castiel smiled before switching places with Dean so that the demon was sitting next to Daniel up by his head while Castiel was sitting on the bed near Daniel’s feet.  
  
Castiel watched as Dean began telling the story about a superhero that was fighting to make the bad guys stay away from people he loved, and how Daniel was listening to the story with interest even though the boy was kind of struggling to keep his sleepy eyes open. The angel smiled as Dean told the story. He told it well and was very lively about it, making it more interesting. He liked watching Dean interact with children and listen to how soft his usually manly voice would get when he spoke to them or told them stories.  
  
Luna was sleeping in the crib, not bothered by the noise in the room since Dean voice was as quiet as possible. Besides, she could sleep through almost anything, Eden had told them.  
  
When the story was over Daniel closed his eyes to sleep, and they both kissed him gently on the forehead before leaving. Castiel checked in on Luna one more time but she seemed to be fast asleep now. He made sure the baby alarm was working before he and Dean quietly left the room and turned off the lights.  
  
Dean glanced down at Cas when the angel smiled at him and grabbed his hand as they stood out in the hallway. He blinked at him in bewilderment before Cas started walking and Dean followed after him as they went back downstairs to the twins.  
  


 

***

  
  
It was midnight when Dean and Castiel retreated to their bedroom to sleep, and Castiel made sure to have the baby alarm with him at all times just in case Luna should wake up. Daniel would probably come and get them if Luna woke up and started making noise, but Castiel still kept the alarm close by.  
  
Castiel stood at the foot of the bed and was undressing himself when Dean entered the room. The angel heard the familiar click of the door being locked and he immediately knew that Dean was in the mood for sex tonight. It made him smile a bit, and he continued unbuttoning his shirt below his wings until Dean came over and started helping him out. He sighed as Dean leaned in and placed soft kisses on his neck while his fingers gently unbuttoned his shirt. Castiel bared his neck to him with a content hum and let Dean help him get out of his shirt once it was unbuttoned.  
  
The shirt was thrown over on the chair in the corner, and Dean pressed himself up against Castiel’s back, trapping his wings between them as he reached around and started unzipping his pants for him.  
  
The demon smirked when he brushed his hand over Castiel’s crotch, feeling that the angel was getting hard. “I’m gonna fuck you nice and hard tonight, and if there’s time then I’ll fuck you again in the morning,” Dean purred against Castiel’s neck.  
  
Castiel shivered at the words and smirked a bit. “If I let you.”  
  
Dean pulled back just a little, confusion all over his face. Castiel turned his head to look at him and he chuckled when he saw Dean’s face.  
  
“Why wouldn’t you let me?”  
  
“Hmm… I don’t know. Maybe as revenge for you splashing water on me with the hose earlier today?” Castiel smirked, knowing full well that he had Dean by the balls by denying him anything that was related to sex (pun intended).  
  
“Getting sassy now, are we?” Dean huffed and squeezed Castiel’s ass with his hand, drawing a lustful gasp from the angel’s throat. He leaned in, with his hand still squeezing the angel’s perfect little ass, and stopped when his face was right next to Castiel’s ear. “You wouldn’t dare not letting me fuck you, ‘cause then you won’t be crying out your pleasure when I make you come on my cock, and you don’t want to miss that, do you?”  
  
Castiel shuddered, getting even more turned on by Dean’s small display of dominance and his promises of pleasure. His ass was so wet now it was almost embarrassing. “No, but I _will_ tease you.”  
  
Dean snorted softly at that, and Castiel finally pulled his pants and underwear the rest of the way off and stepped out of them. He was completely naked now, and he then turned around to help Dean out of his clothes as well, eager to get the demon naked. Dean captured the angel’s lips in a hungry kiss, and Castiel fumbled to zip down Dean’s jeans while kissing him back eagerly, desperate to feel his mate’s skin against his own already.  
  
Dean pulled off his shirt and got out his pants and boxers before he kissed Castiel again. Their tongues battled for dominance for a while and they hummed and moaned as they tasted each other and pressed their naked bodies together. Their hands moved over the other’s skin and feathers, and Castiel bared his neck in submission as Dean pulled away from his mouth and started nibbling and kissing his neck possessively.  
  
Suddenly Castiel was being thrown onto his stomach on the bed, making him yelp in surprise. He barely had time to react before Dean crawled in behind him, spread his legs, and buried his tongue inside his hole, eating him out.  
  
“Ah! Dean!” Castiel exclaimed, grasping the sheets tightly with his hands and curled his toes. He let out a long, strangled noise and buried his face in the sheets as he felt Dean’s tongue twist around inside him and his fingers moving into him to prepare him for the demon’s cock. Castiel rubbed his erection shamelessly against the sheets and grinded back into Dean’s face, so Dean had to stop his movements by putting his hands on the angel’s ass. Castiel moaned into the sheets when Dean slapped his hands down on his ass with an obscene sound of skin slapping against skin, and his wings trembled on the bed as Dean added another finger inside him.  
  
Dean took his time licking and stretching Castiel open. He dwelled in the sweet taste of the angel’s slick, getting an ego boost when he felt how wet and desperate his mate was for him and how needy his sounds were as Dean buried his tongue inside him.  
  
Dean pulled away once Cas was stretched enough. He was about to position himself over Cas so that he could push into him, when the angel suddenly rolled over and sat up on the bed. Before Dean could say anything, Castiel pushed him back on the bed so that Dean’s head landed on his pillow, and the demon blinked in bewilderment as Cas settled himself between his spread legs and grabbed a hold of his cock.  
  
“Cas, man, I’m dying to be inside you here,” Dean groaned in protest.  
  
Castiel just smirked and stroked his hand over Dean’s dick in slow movements. “I know, but I did warn you that I was going to tease you first.”  
  
Dean groaned again, flicking his tail impatiently on the bed as the angel kept stroking his cock slowly and teasingly, taking his time. Dean was about to tell him to get on with it before Cas suddenly leaned down and licked the precome off the head of Dean’s dick, tentatively swirling his tongue over the sensitive head while his hands moved down towards Dean’s balls.  
  
Dean reached down and grabbed a hold of Cas’ messy hair, holding on to him as the angel teased his tongue over his dick and rubbed his balls gently. “Fuck, Cas, you’re such a tease. Just take me into your mouth already.”  
  
The angel just smirked, looking Dean in the eye as he continued to lick his tongue over the demon’s cock but didn’t take him into his mouth.  
  
“Cas, I swear if I don’t get to be inside you in some way soon, I’m gonna go crazy,” Dean growled and let out a small whimper of desperation. His cock was so hard and throbbing now that it almost hurt, and his body was almost exploding with need to have sex. And Cas – that bastard – was just smirking at him.  
  
Castiel chuckled in amusement, enjoying how much control he had over Dean right now by teasing him like this and how insane it was driving the demon. He could feel Dean’s frustration through their bond and Cas felt a little sorry for him. He finally leaned in and took Dean’s cock into his mouth, going as far as he could without gagging and slowly began sucking and pleasing him.  
  
Dean let out a heavy, relieved sigh, like a man that had finally been able to drink water after days of thirst. His hand in Cas’ hair tightened, and he leaned back against the bed as he enjoyed the feeling of Cas’ lips stretched around his cock and his tongue and mouth pleasing him as he sucked him hard. “Fuck yeah, just like that, baby,” he babbled, moaning under Castiel’s ministrations. His wings were spread out on the bed and flapped lightly every time Cas’ tongue moved over the most sensitive part of his dick.  
  
The angel sucked him until he could feel Dean’s balls tightening up, indicating that he was getting close to coming. He pulled off then, ignoring Dean’s noise of protest and wiped his mouth with his hand while sitting back on the bed. He smiled at Dean’s frustrated face before he lay down next to him on his back and spread his legs and wings in invitation for Dean to take him.  
  
Dean didn’t waste any time. He was on Cas in an instant; hooking his arms under the angel’s knees and pushed his cock into him in one hard thrust.  
  
Castiel cried out in pleasure, putting a hand up on the headboard behind him as Dean thrust forward sharply and almost made him ride up the bed. He purred as Dean leaned in and starting marking his neck dominantly while he pounded into him hard and desperately. Castiel used his free hand to claw at Dean’s skin and grab his softened but puffed out feathers, only fueling Dean’s sexual aggression even further.  
  
“Ah, Dean. Harder,” Castiel begged, biting his lip as he felt Dean plunge into him over and over.  
  
“Not hard enough for you?” Dean grunted and changed his position a bit to allow himself to put more force into his thrusts. Cas’ legs were still hooked on his arms, giving him good access to his ass as his legs were open and spread. The angel’s legs were pushing against Dean’s wings but Dean didn’t mind it.  
  
Once Dean was in position he thrust forward even harder, brutally bottoming out inside Cas with every thrust. The angel cried out in pleasure, fighting to keep his voice down so that no one could hear it from the corridor, but he was so close to coming now that his mind wasn’t thinking rationally.  
  
Moans and grunts filled the room, as did the creaking of the bed with every forceful thrust of Dean’s hips, and it didn’t take long before they rode over the edge together. They cried out their pleasure and held on to each other as they came, overwhelmed by the waves of ecstasy running through them. Castiel’s come splattered across their abdomens while Dean shot his load deep inside the angel, making him take it by grinding his hips forward as he let the angel’s inner muscles milk him dry.  
  
They collapsed together on the bed afterwards. Castiel ran soothing hands up and down Dean’s back as the demon lay on top of him with his face buried in his neck. The afterglow and the affection that followed were some of the best parts of sex in Castiel’s mind, and he hummed contently until Dean finally moved off him.  
  
They cleaned themselves up and Dean unlocked the door before sliding back into bed. They both put on their underwear and a t-shirt just in case Daniel should wander into their room during the night.  
  
There was still no sign of Luna or Daniel having woken up on the baby alarm, so Castiel lay down on the bed and pulled his blanket over himself with a sleepy sigh. He smiled as Dean rolled over on the bed so that they were facing each other.  
  
“It was a very nice story that you told Daniel earlier. I don’t remember hearing it before though,” Castiel spoke and smiled lazily at Dean in the dark.  
  
Dean chuckled softly and inched a bit closer to him. “It was just something I thought up.”  
  
“Oh.” Castiel was rather surprised by that. “I did not know that you were such a good storyteller.”  
  
“Pss, I’ve told our kids stories when they were little too, remember? Some of them came from my own imagination and others were stories that my mom used to tell me when I was a kid.”  
  
“Hmm, I don’t remember those stories in detail…” Castiel murmured, finding it hard to keep his eyes open.  
  
Dean smiled and let out a small chuckle. He watched Castiel’s face for a bit as they stared into each other’s eyes with lazy, content smiles on their lips.  
  
“I love you, Dean,” Castiel said then, looking at his mate in adoration as they lay there.  
  
Dean grinned and reached out to grab Castiel’s hand on the bed, entwining their fingers. “I love you too, Cas.”  
  
They smiled at each other one more time before closing their eyes to sleep, hoping that Luna would let them sleep through the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the unusual long wait! My beta has just been really busy with school so she didn’t have time to proof-read… I hope you can understand. Luckily I should soon be able to update at my usual fast pace again :) Until then please bear with me and my beta.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the update, and sorry again for letting you wait!


	90. Chapter 90

**January 2044 (Castiel is 54, Dean is 55 (almost 56), Eden is 30, Adrian is 27, the twins are 23, Noah is 17 (almost 18), Jayden is 19, Natalie is 26, Maya is 1 and a half years old).**  
  
It was January and a new year had begun.  
  
Noah sat in the classroom at the window row, enjoying the sun’s warmth on his skin as it shined in through the windows. He was listening to his algebra teacher talking about x and y again, but Noah had never really fully understood how to solve those kind of problems or why it was important to know about x and y. He listened absently as their young human male teacher explained it to them, and he watched how the guy constantly pushed his black framed glasses into place when they glided down his nose a bit while he was talking.  
  
Algebra was one of the most boring classes Noah had, but at least Amanda and Chanel had the class with him so he wasn’t alone. Amanda was sitting next to him and Chanel was sitting in front of them with a girl whom she had made friends with in class. It made Noah feel safer to have his friends sitting around him when pretty much all his other classmates despised him.  
  
Noah rested his chin on his hand as he sat there. His eyes were about to flutter close from being bored, but he woke up when a ruffled piece of paper flew over his shoulder and landed on his laptop keyboard in front of him. He sat back and dared a small glance over his shoulder at a couple of beta angels sitting behind him. The guys snickered as he looked at them. They were always throwing stuff at him in class and trying to trip him when he entered the classroom, so Noah usually tried his best to ignore them and not let their behavior bother him.  
  
Warily Noah started opening the piece of wrinkled paper to see what it said. Amanda glanced at him as she noticed what was going on.  
  
Noah opened the paper and saw the words _‘We’ll give you 20 bucks for sucking us off like the good little slut you are. It’ll be the best you’ve ever had’_ written on it. He heard the guys snicker mockingly behind him, and his wings twitched in annoyance but also humiliation. Being propositioned like that and treated like he was nothing more but an object that existed only to please someone else sexually was not just humiliating but also degrading. He could feel the betas staring at him from behind with objectifying gazes and it made Noah want to run out of the room and hide in shame.  
  
“Ignore them,” Amanda whispered at him and glared at the guys over her shoulder. “Don’t let them get to you.”  
  
Noah nodded quietly and clenched his hand down around the piece of paper, wrinkling it further. He suddenly looked over at Tucker who was one of the toughest alpha angel guys in his algebra class. He was sitting next to Amanda by the other table and was whispering a bit with his jock buddy. Both guys were on the lacrosse team, and Tucker was very respected among the jocks. He was a student that had transferred to the school last year, but unlike most jocks he had never said anything to Noah to humiliate him. Noah didn’t know if it was because Tucker wasn’t a racist and thus didn’t have a problem with angel/demon hybrids or if it was because he simply wasn’t interested in wasting his time with harassing Noah.  
  
Suddenly, Noah had an idea.  
  
He leaned a bit back in his seat and gestured for Amanda to lean a bit forwards so that she wouldn’t get in the way. Amanda frowned but leaned in over the table, folding her wings tightly behind her back. Noah then threw the roll of paper over at Tucker, hitting his shoulder and watched as the paper bounced off him and landed on his table in front of him. Noah quickly shifted so that he was sitting normally in his seat again and pretended to pay attention to the teacher, while Tim and Jake – the beta guys behind him – went completely pale as Tucker cast a glare around himself before unfolding the paper.  
  
Noah and Amanda had to struggle to keep straight faces as Tucker read the message on the paper. It wouldn’t be hard for him to guess that it was Tim and Jake who had written the note since they were the only guys who were seated behind him, and none of the girls or Noah would be writing a message to someone about getting sucked off. Also, Noah knew that there was already some existing tension between Tucker and Tim and Jake since Tucker had recently come out as being bi, and Tim and Jake had made a homophobic comment about it once which had pissed off Tucker a lot.  
  
Tucker’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he read the message, which could be interpreted as another homophobic joke from the two betas, and he immediately turned his head to send a sharp glare of contempt and rage over at Tim and Jake. The two betas swallowed nervously and shrank into their seats.  
  
“You guys are fucking _dead!_ ” Tucker roared, startling everyone in the class. His feathers puffed out in aggression and his hand was clutching the piece of paper so hard that his knuckles went white.  
  
“Whoa! It was Noah who threw it at you!” Jake immediately exclaimed and pointed at Noah in front of him.  
  
Noah tried to act like he had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
Tucker growled at Jake. “Fuck you! Noah’s handwriting isn’t as ugly as yours, and it sure as hell wasn’t him or a girl who threw this at me! You’re gonna regret this, you stupid pieces of homophobic shit!”  
  
Tim and Jake looked absolutely horrified as they couldn’t find a way to talk themselves out of this mess, and everyone in the class was watching the scene with amusement and interest, even though they didn’t fully know what was going on.  
  
“Hey!” the teacher yelled. “Please be quiet in my class and pay attention. You can argue afterwards!”  
  
Everyone turned their attention back to the class, and Noah snickered a bit as he watched Tucker continue to glare Tim and Jake down. He felt a little sorry for having pulled Tucker into this matter when the alpha had never done anything to him, and he hoped that the alpha wouldn’t be too violent when taking revenge on Tim and Jake. It had been an impulsive thought to throw the paper at Tucker and Noah really hoped he wouldn’t be responsible for the two betas getting too beat up about it. Luckily Tucker didn’t have a reputation of being violent – he was more the guy to take revenge by making sure that the people he had a problem with would get humiliated and go down on the social rank order at school.  
  
“You’re a genius,” Amanda whispered at Noah, grinning in amusement at the situation.  
  
Noah just chuckled and waited for class to end.  


 

***

  
  
Twenty minutes later classes ended, and Noah snickered as Tim and Jake hurried out of there as fast as they could. Tucker was right on their heels though, along with a couple of his friends, so Tim and Jake were definitely not going to get away.  
  
Noah was off now and had no more classes today, so he said goodbye to Amanda and Chanel and made his way towards the lockers. Jayden had one more class after this ten minute break, and Noah would go to the library now and meet up with Jayden afterwards. They sometimes sat in the library together and did homework there on the days where they didn’t go to the swim center or to one of their houses.  
  
The corridors were crowded with people going home or moving on to their next class. Luckily Noah was small, so he could easily make his way through the crowds and between the people in it.  
  
When Noah arrived at his locker and got rid of his algebra book, he noticed Tim and Jake being cornered by Tucker and some of the jocks. Noah watched the scene closely, hearing Tucker threatening to make Tim and Jake’s lives hard if they ever insulted him again, and the two betas nodded their heads compliantly before the jocks stalked off down the hallway. A few people snickered at Tim and Jake’s faces and the two betas hurried out of there, their heads lowered in humiliation. Noah tried to suppress the smug smirk on his lips as he stuffed his books into his locker and headed off to the library.  
  
He was almost at the library when he ran into Lucas. The boy was walking with his head down and his wings folded tightly against his body; always looking like a scared cat. His eyes lit up when he spotted Noah, though.  
  
“Hi, Lucas,” Noah smiled and went over to him. “Are you off too?”  
  
“Yeah, just had my last class for today. Thank god,” Lucas said, sighing in relief.  
  
They moved over in front of the windows in the hallway to move away from where people were walking back and forth in a hurry. The crowds were getting smaller, and fewer and fewer people walked by.  
  
“Do you want to do some homework in the library with me? I’m headed there now,” Noah asked.  
  
Lucas gave him a small smile. “I-I can’t. My foster parents are picking me up in twenty minutes so I have to go outside soon. But I can hang out with you for a little bit until then.”  
  
Noah smiled. “Okay. I would like that.”  
  
Lucas beamed.  
  
They were about to turn around and head towards the library when a group of sophomore alphas suddenly approached them, looking cocky and confident as they made their way over to them. The lewd smirks on their faces immediately told Noah that these alphas were going to be a problem.  
  
“Lookie, lookie,” the most muscled of the alphas said as he eyed Noah and Lucas with interest. The guy was a demon, and there was one other alpha demon and three alpha angels behind him. It was getting more common for demons and angels to hang out in social groups at school as long as their relationship wasn’t sexual in any way.  
  
Lucas flinched and hid somewhat behind Noah, making himself as small as possible. Noah wasn’t confident when being confronted by sexists alphas either, but he was not nearly as scared as Lucas was. He tried his best to shield Lucas from the alphas’ gazes.  
  
“The school’s two slutty subs,” the guy then continued, licking his lips as he looked at them. “I’ve always wanted to try some sub ass. I hear they’re incredibly tight and perfect for housing a cock.” His friends cracked up behind him.  
  
Noah glared back at them, his wings twitching in annoyance and his hand gripping the strap of his bag tightly.  
  
The corridor was almost empty now. There was a group of people further down the hallway, but they just stared briefly at the scene before moving on. No one was coming to help and barely anyone noticed what was going on.  
  
One of the alpha angels suddenly seemed to recognize Noah, and he went over to the demon at the front and said, “Dude, that’s Jayden’s boyfriend, no? I don’t think we should do anything to him; I don’t wanna get in trouble with Jayden – that guy is fucking strong, I’ve heard.”  
  
Noah had no idea how the sophomore alpha knew Jayden, but he couldn’t help the surge of pride when he sensed how scared the guy was of his boyfriend. He hoped it would make the guys go away already, especially now that Lucas had grabbed a hold of his shirt was clutching it with trembling hands.  
  
The demon snorted. “Well, he ain’t around, is he? And I like what I see…” He smirked and licked his lips as he looked Noah and Lucas up and down.  
  
Noah felt sick as the guy eyed him like nothing more than a sex toy.  
  
“Just go away already. None of us are interested in your company,” Noah muttered, still glaring firmly at the alpha demon in front of him.  
  
“Ohh, she talks,” one of the angel alphas mocked, making the others burst out laughing.  
  
Noah rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of Lucas’ arm as he started walking along the wall towards the library with him. He had had enough of those alphas already.  
  
The alpha demon in the front was having none of it, though. He growled and immediately moved over to block the way for Noah. “Walking away while I’m talking to you is impolite,” he growled.  
  
“No, _you_ are impolite,” Noah grit out angrily, his heart pounding and his palms sweating from being nervous. “If you want a tight ass, go find a willing hooker or something and leave us alone.”  
  
The alpha snarled. He took a step forward and reached out to grab Noah by the shirt, but he was interrupted when Jayden suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
“Leave my boyfriend and Lucas the fuck alone!” Jayden snarled in rage and shoved the other alpha demon back harshly. He immediately got between Noah, Lucas, and the alphas, and spread his sharpened wings as a warning.  
  
The alphas backed off and eyed him nervously, since Jayden was both older and bigger than them. The leader of the group didn’t back down so easily, though. He and Jayden glared each other down and growled threatening at the other, spreading their wings in aggression.  
  
“Well, I accept that you want us to keep our hands off your little girlfriend there, but Lucas isn’t taken… And he’s got a pretty face and a nice ass,” the guy spoke, a lewd smirk forming on his lips. “Maybe your little slut wants to join in too?”  
  
Jayden saw red at that. He snarled angrily and punched the guy before he could even properly consider the consequences.  
  
The guy reeled back and clutched his jaw in pain before he growled and moved in to attack, but his friends quickly held him back to avoid him getting into trouble at school.  
  
Meanwhile Noah stared wide-eyed at the scene, but was distracted when he heard Lucas gag behind him. He turned his head to look at him, and in the next second Lucas covered his mouth and ran towards the nearby bathrooms as fast as he could. Noah quickly followed him, glancing back at Jayden to see if he was alright. Jayden briefly glanced back at him, nodding as if to tell Noah that it was okay that he followed after Lucas.  
  
Noah followed Lucas over into the girls’ room, and when he entered the bathrooms he heard Lucas burst into one of the vacant stalls and empty his stomach into the toilet. Noah quickly came over to help him and put his shoulder bag down on the floor next to Lucas’. He kneeled down on the dirty floor and held a hand on Lucas’ forehead to help him as he threw up one more time. He rubbed his other hand over Lucas’ back soothingly, trying to make him relax.  
  
When Lucas was done he whimpered pathetically before slumping down on the floor. His trembled from shock and panic over the incident, and he averted Noah’s eye as he sat there.  
  
“I’m sorry… But the things they said… I-I just couldn’t…” Lucas trailed off as he let out a strangled sob, squeezing his eyes shut as tears threatened to spill free. His wings wrapped themselves somewhat around him and his tail curled up tightly as he was struggling to hold back his crying.  
  
Noah couldn’t really imagine what it must have felt like to Lucas. It must have reminded him too much of the horrible things and abuse that had happened to him in the past and it had literally made him feel sick. Noah sat down next to him on the floor and reached out his hand to rub Lucas’ thigh near his knee soothingly, trying to comfort him.  
  
Lucas tensed for a second before relaxing, accepting Noah’s comforting touch. He took a deep a breath then. “I’m pathetic, aren’t I?” he murmured, still not meeting Noah’s eye.  
  
Noah’s face softened. “No, you aren’t. What they said made me want to gag too. Those alphas are such sexist assholes that I wonder what went wrong in their upbringing,” he murmured bitterly.  
  
Lucas huffed out a laugh and a small smile appeared on his lips.  
  
Noah smiled a bit and continued to run a soothing hand over Lucas’ thigh, offering him comfort. “Don’t listen to them. They’re just stupid and you’re much better than them.”  
  
Lucas lifted his gaze to look at Noah with teary eyes, and he smiled a bit as their eyes met.  
  
There was a soft knocking on the door to the girls’ bathrooms then, and they heard someone walk into the room with quiet steps. Noah looked up as Jayden appeared at the stall they were sitting in. The door was open and Lucas was leaning back into it as they both sat on the floor.  
  
“Hey,” Jayden said softly, looking between them in worry. “Is he okay?” He shifted his shoulder bag a bit on his shoulder as he stared at Lucas with concern. He shouldn’t be in the girls’ bathrooms, but he was worried about them and there weren’t any other people in there at the moment anyway.  
  
“I think he’s better now,” Noah replied and looked at Lucas for confirmation.  
  
Lucas sniffled and nodded. “Yeah, I’m good.” He wiped his tears away and looked up at Jayden with a small smile. “T-Thanks for helping out.”  
  
Jayden smiled. “You’re welcome.”  
  
“What were you even doing there? You have another class now,” Noah said and frowned up at Jayden in confusion.  
  
“The classroom is nearby and as I walked down the corridor I heard some girls talking about how they had seen a group of alphas gang up on the school’s two submissives on the hallway near the library, so I went there as fast as I could,” Jayden explained. “It isn’t the first time I’ve had a fight with those guys. I’ve seen them bully others and sexually harass some of the girls before. I’m surprised they haven’t been given more warnings yet.”  
  
Noah got up from the floor then and went forward to inspect Jayden. “Did they hurt you?” He frowned in worry and checked his boyfriend for bruises but didn’t find any.  
  
Jayden chuckled softly and reached out his tail to curl it around Noah’s leg in affection. “No, the guy’s friends held him back so he didn’t manage to land a punch at me. I doubt he’ll report me to the principal for punching him, though; he’s gonna have trouble explaining why I punched him in the first place.”  
  
Noah inwardly chuckled at that. He unconsciously placed his hands on Jayden’s chest in relief, and the alpha smiled softly at him as they stood there.  
  
Lucas got to his feet again and Noah quickly helped him steady himself. He walked with him over to the sink so that Lucas could get cleaned up, and Jayden stepped back as they walked past him.  
  
“You should go to your class,” Noah told Jayden as he helped Lucas clean up.  
  
“Yeah, I guess I should. I’m already late, though,” Jayden murmured and checked his phone to see what the time was. “Are you guys gonna be okay on your own?”  
  
Lucas nodded. “I’m being picked up soon, anyway.”  
  
“Okay. Go home and get some rest,” Jayden told him. “You should really start taking some self-defense classes, you know? Both of you.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, just go already,” Noah told him with a smile.  
  
Jayden chuckled and left the bathrooms, leaving Noah and Lucas alone in it.  
  
“I don’t know… I suck at self-defense,” Lucas murmured after Jayden had left.  
  
“Have you ever taken classes?” Noah asked. He already knew the answer to that, though.  
  
Lucas hesitated and shifted guiltily. “No… But I don’t think I’d be good at it. I’m somewhat of a coward and I hate fighting…”  
  
Noah chuckled. “Yeah, me too, but it can’t hurt to try to attend some classes. We can go together if you want? They have some for girls and submissives only.”  
  
“I’ll think about it…” Lucas smiled and washed his hands in the sink.  
  
Noah nodded. Adrian had told him a few times to learn self-defense, but Noah just hadn’t pulled himself together for it yet, mostly because he didn’t want to attend the classes alone. He watched Lucas for a few moments before cautiously saying, “When you come home, maybe you should tell your foster parents about what happened… It’ll help you feel better.”  
  
Lucas turned off the water and grabbed some paper towels to dry his hands with, not meeting Noah’s eyes as he kept his head down. “Yeah, I will… I also have my therapist. It helps a lot to talk to her.”  
  
They grabbed their bags and left the bathrooms together then, and Noah followed Lucas out to the exit door to make sure that he got outside safe. They parted ways, and Noah was slightly surprised when Lucas pulled him into a small hug after having hesitated for a bit. They hadn’t hugged before since Lucas was not really the type to like physical interaction. Noah smiled and returned the hug, feeling Lucas relax against him as if hugging wasn’t nearly as bad as Lucas had thought it would be. Lucas pulled back and smiled shyly at him before walking over to the street where his foster parents would pick him up, and Noah watched him for a bit before going back inside and headed to the library to study.  
  

 

***

  
  
There weren’t many people in the library that day, only a small group of freshmen girls in the corner and then the librarian who walked back and forth to put books on the shelves.  
  
Noah found a nice, secluded spot. He made sure to sit somewhere where the librarian would notice it if someone approached him and harassed him, but also a spot where he could sit alone and not be bothered.  
  
After what felt like ages Jayden finally arrived at the library when his class had ended, and Noah smiled as his boyfriend sat down in the seat next to him and leaned in to kiss him.  
  
“Hey, how are you doing?” Jayden asked after they pulled away from their kiss. He grabbed a hold of Noah’s hand and rubbed soothing circles into it with his thumb.  
  
“I’m okay,” Noah smiled and looked at him. “I just really hate running into the kind of guys like those from earlier.”  
  
Jayden scrunched his nose a bit in agreement. “Yeah. It’s 2044 and some alphas still think of subs and females as sex objects and think they can do whatever they want with them. I hate saying it, but sometimes I’m really not comfortable leaving you alone somewhere… I get so worried that some asshole is going to hurt you.”  
  
Noah couldn’t help but smile at that. “I mostly stay close to other people to avoid being vulnerable to such assholes. I don’t think those alphas would have done anything since we were standing in the middle of a school corridor, but they were really making me uncomfortable… Lucas too.”  
  
Jayden squeezed Noah’s hand for comfort. “How is Lucas anyway?”  
  
“He got better, I think. I think he’s just as grateful as me that you came by to help us.”  
  
Jayden smiled and cupped Noah’s hands between both of his own while brushing his tail against Noah’s legs as they sat there. “And I’m glad I was nearby. Did those bastards touch either of you?”  
  
Noah shook his head. “No, but they were making rude comments…” he muttered.  
  
Jayden growled and held Noah’s hand tighter.  
  
“You are kind of hurting my hand now, Connor,” Noah murmured. He chuckled softly at Jayden as the alpha released his tight grip on his hand and looked a bit surprised, as if he hadn’t even noticed it.  
  
“Sorry…” Jayden murmured and brought Noah’s hand up to his mouth to kiss it softly. He narrowed his eyes in a small glare as he put Noah’s hand down again. “And you’ve been calling me that more often lately. I’m not sure if I like it or not.”  
  
Noah laughed. “Sorry.”  
  
Jayden huffed. “You’re not sorry at all,” he chuckled and leaned in to nuzzle Noah’s cheek fondly. He grinned as Noah giggled and shyly turned his head away, but Jayden kept nosing at his cheek and jaw in affection. The alpha hummed and closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of the submissive and purred softly as he took it in. He squeezed Noah’s hand as their hands were joined on the table in front of them, and he felt Noah smile and lean into his touch. “I can’t stand it when other guys look at you inappropriately or say things to you like those guys did earlier… It makes me want to punch them all.” He let out a possessive growl and his feathers puffed out a little.  
  
Noah shuddered at the possessiveness in Jayden’s words and his mouth fell open in a small gasp while he bared his neck to his boyfriend. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of Jayden’s lips touching his skin tenderly.  
  
“But mostly I can’t stand the thought of you being with someone else – you’re _mine,_ ” Jayden growled, his voice gruff and possessive, and Noah shuddered and let out a small whimper as Jayden nibbled gently at the skin just under his jaw. “You _are_ mine, right…?” he whispered against Noah’s skin, teasing his lips over Noah’s neck which he knew his boyfriend liked a lot.  
  
Noah chuckled fondly. “Yes, I’m yours. I only want to be yours.” He pulled away from Jayden so that he could look him in the eye, and he smiled as Jayden’s bluish grey eyes met his.  
  
A grin covered Jayden’s face then, and he leaned in and captured Noah’s lip in a deep, possessive kiss.  
  
Noah kissed him back and smiled against his lips. He tried not to get too carried away since they were in the school’s library and that made him a bit paranoid, but Jayden was kissing him so deeply and dominantly that Noah couldn’t help but melt into it. He moaned as Jayden moved his hand up to cup his cheek gently, and Noah found himself grasping Jayden’s shirt tightly and running his hands over his clothed chest.  
  
The sound of books falling to floor a few bookshelves away made them pull apart abruptly, immediately remembering where they were. Noah quickly gathered his hands in his lap and glanced around to see if anyone was looking at them, but it seemed that no one had been watching them. They heard the librarian mutter a small series of curses a few feet away, obviously having dropped those books by accident, and they both chuckled a bit at that.  
  
Jayden rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry… I got carried away. Again.”  
  
“Me too,” Noah chuckled and glanced down at Jayden’s lap briefly. He lifted his gaze to Jayden’s face then, a smirk tilting his lips. “And I think we should stop touching for a few minutes. I don’t think you’d be popular with the librarian if she saw your pants right now.”  
  
Jayden blushed a bit and squirmed as he tried to cover his lap and the erection that was visible in his jeans. “Sorry, but I can’t help it when I’m around you.” He glared when Noah snickered. “And just so you know, you only have that honey-like scent on you when you’re aroused, so don’t make fun of me.” He couldn’t see Noah’s erection because Noah had placed his hands in his lap, and it wasn’t as visible as it was in Jayden’s pants because of size difference, but he could smell it when Noah was aroused when he inhaled his scent from his neck. Judging from how weak that honey scent had been, he guessed that Noah wasn’t aroused or wet enough to leak through his pants but probably enough for him to feel it a bit in his panties.  
  
Noah blushed furiously and pretended to turn his attention back to his laptop, and Jayden laughed at him.  
  
“You’re so cute sometimes,” Jayden snickered and put a hand on Noah’s thigh, rubbing it tenderly.  
  
“Shut up, Connor,” Noah muttered, staring into his laptop screen to hide his flushed face from Jayden. “And I need to finish my homework now. I don’t wanna do it when I come home.”  
  
Jayden laughed and pulled away to bring out his own laptop from his shoulder bag. “Yeah, me too.”  
  
They settled down to do their homework together and help each other out a bit.  
  
When Jayden got bored or stuck he shoved Noah playfully, making the submissive growl at him in annoyance when he broke his concentration. Noah glared as Jayden laughed but he couldn’t stay angry or annoyed with him for too long so he quickly softened up again – and shoved Jayden back when the alpha least expected it.  


 

***

  
  
On Friday Noah was excited to get home from school since Adrian and Natalie were coming over to spend the weekend at Dean and Castiel’s house with little Maya. They hadn’t seen each other since Christmas and Noah really missed his brother. Dean was turning 56 years old on Sunday so the kids were coming over on Friday to be there to celebrate it on Sunday, though Eden and Jason would first drop by on Saturday.  
  
Isaac still lived at home for now since he hadn’t found a job yet. He had attended a few interviews and auditions for roles, but hadn’t gotten a role yet – neither on TV or in a theater. He suspected it was because he was an angel/demon hybrid, even though many of the casters had insisted that it wasn’t the reason.  
  
Lily, on the other hand, had finally been employed in a local theater where she played the violin at musicals and other performances. She had been there for almost three months already and she got along well with all her coworkers. Tony had gotten a job as a marketing consultant and he and Lily had rented a big apartment together where they had moved in a few months ago, so Lily didn’t live at Dean and Castiel’s house anymore now.  
  
Noah was playing some game on his laptop in the living room when Dean and Castiel came home at 4pm. He smiled as he watched his papa giggle over something Dean had done or said while they carried the groceries inside.  
  
“Hey, kiddo. How was school today?” Dean asked, struggling to get past Bella who was barking and running between his legs while he carried a heavy bag of groceries. “Bella! Sit!” he ordered with a small growl of annoyance.  
  
Noah chuckled as Bella sat down on her butt and looked up at Dean innocently while the demon moved over to the kitchen with Cas. “It was okay. Nothing much happened today,” he replied.  
  
“How is Lucas doing?” Castiel asked from the kitchen with a hint of worry in his voice. He had heard about the incident two days ago where Noah and Lucas had been approached by those alphas, and Noah had told him that Lucas had reacted pretty strongly to that.  
  
“He’s okay… He was a little quiet and distant yesterday but we managed to cheer him up in the lunch break and now he seems to be doing better.”  
  
“That’s good,” Castiel spoke, relieved, and let Dean help him put the groceries into the fridge.  
  
“What’s Isaac doing?” Dean suddenly asked when he noticed he wasn’t there.  
  
“He had an audition for a role at one of the theaters today, remember?” Castiel said, slightly amused that Dean had already forgotten about that.  
  
“Oh right. I forgot.”  
  
They all looked up when the front door opened, and they immediately knew it was Isaac when they heard him curse over something in the entrance hall while he was taking off his shoes and jacket.  
  
“Speak of the devil,” Dean chuckled and shared a look with Castiel. He temporarily abandoned the groceries to go into the living room and glanced out into the entrance hall where Isaac was busy shrugging out of his jacket. “How’d it go?” he asked, referring to Isaac’s audition.  
  
“How’d you think it went? Like _shit,_ of course!” Isaac growled, aggressively shoving his jacket onto the hook on the wall before stomping up the stairs angrily and slammed the door to his room shut with a loud _slam._  
  
Dean stood there, dumbfounded and speechless, and cast look over his shoulder at Cas in the kitchen who looked just as dumbfounded as him.  
  
Bella whined softly, sensing the sudden mood change in the room and didn’t like it.  
  
Noah had flinched when he heard Isaac’s door slam shut, and he sat there with wide eyes and didn’t know what to do. A grim, ugly feeling spread through his chest when he noticed how upset his brother was. It wasn’t like Isaac to behave like that, so something really bad must have happened to upset him.  
  
Normally Dean would get angry when one of the kids slammed their doors and snapped at him, but today he just couldn’t help but feel pretty sad about it rather than angry. He looked over at Cas helplessly.  
  
Castiel felt tears prickle in his eyes but he forced himself to stay strong. He cleared his throat before speaking since he knew that if he spoke right now his voice would be all croaky. “You should go talk to him, Dean.”  
  
“Are you sure it isn’t best if you do it?” Dean asked.  
  
“I think he needs his father more than his mother right now.”  
  
Castiel was often the one that comforted the kids when they were sad or upset and he could mostly make them cheer up again pretty fast with hugs and comforting words, but he had the feeling that Isaac needed another kind of talk. One that Dean would be better at giving him than Castiel would.  
  
“Yeah alright. I’ll bring him down with me afterwards,” Dean said and headed out to the stairs. Bella moved to follow after him but he ordered her to stay put.  
  
When Dean arrived at Isaac’s door he gently knocked a few times, waiting for a response.  
  
“Come in. The door is open,” came Isaac’s voice from inside.  
  
Dean entered the room and found Isaac lying on the bed with his face buried his pillow and his wings splayed out on the bed next to him while his tail was flicking in agitation. Dean closed the door and walked over to Isaac’s bed, puffing his tail against Isaac’s and earned a small grunt from him.  
  
“I’m sorry I snapped at you and slammed the door,” Isaac grumbled into his pillow.  
  
“Good. You should be sorry, ‘cause it was kinda rude.” Dean sat down on the edge of Isaac’s bed and gave his son’s tail a playful tug, making the beta jump in surprise. “What’s up? What happened?”  
  
“I am just so fucking tired of racists and people who think that I’m less worth than them because I’m an angel/demon hybrid,” Isaac growled, still lying on his stomach on the bed. “I was so fucking close to getting that role! They let me do a scene to show my skills, and I got praise from the other actors who said I played it better than the others who had attended the audition, but then the CEO of the theater got involved and said that he doesn’t want to make ‘advertisements’ for abominations!” He growled in anger and sat up on the bed, folding his knees under him and clutched his pillow against his chest while digging his fingers into it angrily. “Well, fuck him! If it wasn’t for that ass-clown I would have gotten the damn role! I’m so sick of this shit!”  
  
Dean stared at him and sighed heavily. “I know. You and your siblings don’t exactly have the best chances for jobs because of what you are, and neither Cas or I ever wanted you to feel miserable because of it…”  
  
“I’m not miserable, I’m just fucking angry at that prick!”  
  
“ _And_ miserable because you didn’t get the role you wanted,” Dean pointed out.  
  
Isaac’s mouth fell shut as he had no argument for that statement. His mouth was set in a straight line as he looked away from his father. “Well, of course I’m miserable. I’m never gonna find a damn job at this rate…”  
  
Dean huffed. “So what, you get turned down eight times for a job and now you’re thinking you’ll never find one? I didn’t take you for a quitter.” He got up from the bed then and moved to stand in front of Isaac who blinked up at him in slight bewilderment. “You don’t quit, got it? And you don’t sit around here feeling miserable and sorry for yourself – you go out there, you get yourself another audition or interview or whatever, and then you show them what you are really made of! Life’s too damn short to let a bunch of donkey-faced assholes win over you! You haven’t let racists pull you down before, so don’t you dare get started with it now,” he growled, staring Isaac firmly into the eyes.  
  
Isaac just blinked up at him for a few seconds, completely dumbfounded, and let his father’s words sink in. He let out a small snort then. “Jeez, dad, and here I thought you were gonna hug me and tell me everything was gonna be okay…”  
  
Dean chuckled. “Well, I _am_ telling you that everything’s gonna be okay, but it isn’t gonna be okay if you just sit on your lazy ass with a pillow clutched against your chest like an insulted child while that CEO bastard is laughing behind your back now. You go out and you show everyone what you’re made of, ‘cause as far I as I know, you’re a damned good actor and people should regret not hiring you for the roles that you were meant to play.”  
  
Isaac laughed, although a bit half-heartedly. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m still angry at that ass, tough.”  
  
“I didn’t say you shouldn’t be; I’m just saying you shouldn’t let it make you feel miserable or like you’re not good enough, ‘cause you _are._ ”  
  
Isaac grinned, finally feeling more confident again. He got up from his bed and threw the pillow back on its place. “Thanks, dad,” he smiled, nudging his tail against Dean’s in gratitude.  
  
Dean just smiled before pulling Isaac into a tight hug, grinning when he felt Isaac return it and lean into him. He patted his son’s back proudly before stepping back. “Now, are you gonna come downstairs to apologize for making your papa and little brother worry their hearts out?”  
  
“I think we should call an ambulance if that happened,” Isaac quipped, a deadpan expression on his face.  
  
Dean laughed and shoved him lightly. “That’s my boy,” he chuckled and wrapped his arm around Isaac’s shoulder as they headed to the door.  
  
“Oi,” Isaac warned since Dean made it sound like he was a child, but he still chuckled at it.  
  

 

***

  
  
Isaac had seemed a little bit ashamed when he saw the worried expressions on Noah and Castiel’s faces when he and Dean had come downstairs. He explained to them what had happened and why he was angry, and Castiel had come over to him afterwards and had hugged him. Isaac had accepted the hug and let his papa rub his back for comfort. Castiel was sad that Isaac was having trouble with finding work because of what he was, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty about that.  
  
At 4:50pm Lily came over to the house along with Tony to be there for Adrian’s visit. They were there for Dean’s birthday too of course, but Lily didn’t see Adrian that often and she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.  
  
Adrian and Natalie arrived at 5:30pm along with Maya who was one and half years old now. The baby grinned widely when she saw Dean and Castiel, and she immediately reached up her arms towards Castiel to be picked up.  
  
“Hello, Maya,” Castiel grinned and picked up the little girl. He settled her on his arm and smiled at her. “What a nice dress you have,” he remarked softly when he took in her pink dress with a unicorn on it.  
  
Natalie smiled. “Yeah, my brother Ben gave it for her for Christmas. My brothers totally spoil her,” she chuckled.  
  
Lily came over to see Maya’s dress too and the baby smiled shyly as the others looked as well.  
  
They greeted and hugged each other in the entrance hall before moving into the living room.  
  
Once inside the living room, Maya wanted to be moved over into Adrian’s arms, so Castiel brought her over to Adrian who took her gently and smiled as he got her settled on his arm.  
  
“What’s wrong? You were so eager to sit on your grandma’s arm just a few minutes ago,” Adrian cooed at the baby who leaned into him and rested her head under his chin.  
  
“She’s just such a daddy’s girl,” Natalie chuckled and stroked her hand tenderly down Maya’s arm.  
  
Lily smiled at that. “Has she learned more words since last time?”  
  
Maya could say several words now but couldn’t really form any sentences. She could repeat words when the adults asked her to say something, although it sometimes came out as something different.  
  
“Well, my brothers taught her to say ‘ass’,” Natalie muttered, looking very unimpressed about that.  
  
Adrian laughed. “She says it more like ‘ash’, actually.”  
  
The others laughed at that.  
  
“That’s fucking genius!” Isaac laughed. “I gotta teach her some words too.”  
  
“No!” Natalie snapped, making the others laugh at how insistent she was about that.  
  
“Yeah, you better keep her away from Isaac’s filthy mouth,” Dean chuckled.  
  
They went over to sit on the couch then. Isaac snatched one of the chairs and Dean took the other, while the others sat down on the couch with Castiel sitting closest to Dean, then Noah, Tony, and then Lily, Adrian, and Natalie on the other side of the couch. Maya sat on Adrian’s lap first but then moved down to play under the couch table with some toys.  
  
“So how’s it going with living together now?” Natalie asked Lily and Tony.  
  
Lily smiled and grabbed a hold of Tony’s hand. “It’s going well. We have a nice, big apartment and some very nice neighbors. Our work schedules are different though, since I often work in the late evening to play at musicals and such in the theater.”  
  
“Are you still glad to work there?” Adrian asked, keeping an eye on Maya who was cooing softly while she was playing around under the table. The baby giggled when Bella came over and nosed curiously at her toy. Maya moved a bit over towards Noah’s legs then, and giggled shyly when he glanced down at her with a soft smile and poked her gently with his foot to make her laugh.  
  
“Yup. I have the nicest colleagues. Only one or two rotten apples among them but it’s nothing I can’t handle,” Lily grinned.  
  
Isaac snorted. “Well, at least you have a job.”  
  
Adrian looked over at him, a sympathetic frown covering his face. “Still no job?”  
  
“Nope. Every boss I’ve met is a racist grade-A asshole.”  
  
“Isaac, don’t use such words around Maya,” Castiel scolded him in disapproval.  
  
“Yeah, I’d appreciate that,” Natalie chuckled before looking over at Isaac. “Have you been looking for a role as a guest star on a TV show or something? It could be a good way to start an acting career and they’re auditioning in L.A. after all, which is not that far away. And if you get a small role where you have to be on the set for a week or two, you can sleep at Adrian’s and my apartment if you haven’t got a car or anything yet by then.”  
  
“Hey, don’t give him ideas,” Adrian groaned, horrified at the thought of having his hyper little brother sleeping at his place for a while.  
  
Isaac laughed at Adrian’s comment before looking at Natalie with a smile. “Thanks, I’ll take you up on that offer. And yeah, I did keep an eye out for guest star roles over there and I did find one role recently that I’m interested in… Guess I should contact them and come over for an audition. I just hope the casting people aren’t too racist.”  
  
“And I don’t think I’ve ever seen an angel/demon hybrid in a TV show or a movie before…” Tony said, pondering over that.  
  
“Me neither,” Lily murmured.  
  
“Well, someone’s gotta be first,” Dean said and smirked at Isaac.  
  
“Woot! I’m gonna make everyone like angel/demons hybrids when they see me on TV!” Isaac cheered and moved his arms up with enthusiasm.  
  
The others laughed at it, and Adrian and Castiel both looked slightly embarrassed about being related to him.  


 

***

  
  
They all had dinner together and enjoyed the food that Castiel had prepared. Natalie had helped him out a little and they had had a nice little chat together about random things from their lives and about Maya.  
  
Afterwards Castiel walked around with Maya after the baby had tripped on the floor and hurt her knees and hands, and now she was crying and sobbing. Natalie had comforted her for a bit first, but since Maya was getting tired and sleepy she just kept crying, Natalie and Adrian had gone upstairs to set up the portable crib in Adrian’s old room for Maya to sleep in, and in the meanwhile Castiel was trying to calm Maya down.  
  
“Shh, it’s okay, sweetie. It doesn’t hurt that bad, and soon you’ll be sleeping in the crib with your favorite plushie,” Castiel told her and smiled gently at the sobbing baby.  
  
Maya gave a few more sobs and stared at Castiel, her eyes still wet with tears. She looked at his blue eyes before leaning into him so that her head rested on his shoulder. Her body was still shaking with small sobs which were slowly subsiding.  
  
“Aww, you’re just so tired, aren’t you?” Lily cooed and smiled at Maya while rubbing her back soothingly.  
  
“I think she may need a new diaper too…” Castiel spoke and frowned at the baby when he sensed how heavy her diaper was.  
  
“Eww! I’m gonna pass on that,” Isaac said and walked away with a disgusted grimace.  
  
Tony chuckled. “Me too.”  
  
“Hey, didn’t you and Lily talk about babies recently? You should get some practice then.” Dean smirked between Lily and Tony and laughed at the horror that suddenly covered Tony’s face.  
  
Noah giggled as he watched them. Bella was sitting next to him and panted happily as he rubbed her forehead the way she liked it best.  
  
Lily smiled and continued to rub Maya’s back who was now calming down while leaning against Castiel. “Well, I wouldn’t mind getting some practice. If Adrian and Natalie are okay with it.”  
  
Dean laughed. “I don’t think anyone would get upset over missing out on changing a baby’s diapers. And you’ve changed her diaper twice before already.”  
  
“I know, but Noah still has to try,” Lily spoke and turned to look at her younger brother.  
  
Noah took a small step back. “Um, no, you go ahead. You are probably going to have babies before me anyway, and I ate so much for dinner that I don’t think I can handle the smell of poop right now…”  
  
Isaac burst out laughing from the other end of the living room, and Tony laughed too.  
  
Lily chuckled. “Okay then.”  
  
Castiel gently transferred Maya into Lily’s arms so that she could be taken to the bathroom for a diaper change. Tony reluctantly followed Lily there to assist her, and Castiel smiled as he watched them go.  
  
“I am amazed that you are practically encouraging Lily and Tony to have a baby,” Castiel spoke, looking at Dean with a smug smile.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and went forward to place his hands on Cas’ hips and caress his leg with his tail. “I don’t think it would make a difference if I tried to discourage them from it.”  
  
The angel chuckled softly. “Probably not.”  
  
Noah watched as Dean leaned in and rubbed his nose against Castiel’s before kissing him softly. He smiled as he watched them but was quickly distracted by the gagging noises Isaac was making from across the room. He giggled at his brother and saw Dean roll his eyes but refusing to stop kissing Cas because of it.  
  
“Ugh, it’s so gross in this house! Everyone is making out! I’m glad that Jayden isn’t here, otherwise I would be watching him having his hands all over you too,” Isaac complained and scowled over at Noah.  
  
“You’re just jealous,” Noah laughed.  
  
“I’m not!”  
  
Dean and Castiel pulled away from their kiss and laughed at the interaction.  
  
Adrian and Natalie walked back into the room then, and Adrian glanced between his brothers with a skeptic frown after he had heard them arguing from the stairs. “Is he bothering you again?” he asked Noah and sent a sideways scowl at Isaac.  
  
Noah chuckled. “No, not really. He is just jealous that everyone but him is in a relationship.”  
  
“Shut up, man! I’m not jealous!” Isaac protested stubbornly. “I like being single; it gives me freedom to be me, and I can fart all I want in my bed without anyone complaining about it.”  
  
“That’s nasty,” Natalie laughed.  
  
“Oh yeah? I bet you’ve made Adrian stop farting in your bed now,” Isaac said, smirking at his older brother who scowled him.  
  
Natalie chuckled. “Not really, but I have kicked him out of bed a couple of times when he farted too much.”  
  
Adrian turned his head to look at her with a teasing smirk. “At least I’m not the one that accidentally let out a pretty loud burp once while talking on the phone with my brother.”  
  
Natalie’s face went completely red at that.  
  
“No way! She did that?” Isaac laughed, while Dean, Cas, and Noah looked stunned. Lily and Tony emerged from the bathroom then with Maya and frowned between them in slight confusion since they didn’t know what they were talking about.  
  
“I was drunk! And shut up! It isn’t funny, Adrian!” Natalie growled and smacked him on the arm in embarrassment. This was not something she wanted her in-laws to hear about.  
  
Adrian laughed uncontrollably, dodging Natalie’s hand when she tried to smack him again for laughing so hard at her. The redder her face got from embarrassment, the more Adrian couldn’t stop laughing.  
  
Isaac was laughing hard too. “Wow, that’s awesome! Wish I could have seen it.”  
  
“It _was_ pretty priceless,” Adrian grinned, laughing as Natalie growled and tried to cover his mouth with her hands to make him shut up.  
  
Dean and Castiel were laughing, especially as they watched Adrian and Natalie struggle with each other and how Natalie stubbornly kept trying to cover Adrian’s mouth even though he kept grabbing her hands to make her stop.  
  
Bella was barking and wagging her tail furiously, hyped up by everything that was going on.  
  
“Wow, what’s going on?” Lily asked Noah who was also laughing. Maya sat on her arm and rubbed her eyes sleepily, not understanding what was going on at all.  
  
Noah caught his breath from laughing to explain it to her and Tony, and then they too were laughing.  
  
Eventually Adrian let Natalie cover his mouth but kept laughing against her hand. When everyone was done laughing Natalie blushed and corrected her hair a bit since struggling with Adrian had messed it up. She then moved over to Lily to take Maya who was whining and calling for her, and she glared at Adrian when he slapped her butt playfully when she walked past him.  
  
Maya calmed down a bit when she was in Natalie’s arms and she gently shushed and rocked the baby. “Let’s get you up to bed, shall we?” She smiled at her daughter who nodded and sucked on her pacifier, before looking over at Castiel and Dean. “I’m pretty sure Maya wouldn’t mind it if you help me tuck her in. If you want?”  
  
Castiel smiled and went over to them. “Of course.” He stroked Maya’s cheek gently and the baby glanced at him with tired, blue eyes and kept staring at his face.  
  
Natalie, Dean, and Castiel moved to go upstairs with Maya, and Natalie stopped when she reached Adrian to let him lean down and place a chaste kiss on Maya’s head.  
  
“Good night, sweetie,” Adrian smiled and stroked his daughter’s cheek lovingly. Maya stared back at him through sleepy eyes but seemed to smile a bit behind her pacifier.  
  
Natalie smiled and went upstairs with Dean and Castiel to lay Maya to sleep in the crib in Adrian’s room. She shifted Maya over into Dean’s arms for a moment, and the demon rocked Maya gently on his arm and kissed her head when she whined softly.  
  
“Shh, your mommy is just getting your night clothes ready,” Dean told Maya softly as they stood in Adrian’s room. The lights were dimmed to make it more comfortable for Maya who didn’t like sharp lights when she was sleepy.  
  
Natalie roamed through one of the bags with baby clothes and finally pulled out some cotton stockings and a blouse for Maya to sleep in. She handed the items to Castiel. “You don’t get to see her all that often, so I’m gonna let you get her dressed and tuck her in. I’ll go downstairs to the others.”  
  
“Okay,” Castiel smiled.  
  
Natalie leaned in and kissed Maya good night before quietly leaving the room and shut the door behind her.  
  
Maya sobbed a little in protest when her mommy left, but Dean shushed and rocked her to calm her down. “No, don’t be insulted ‘cause you’re left here alone with grandma and grandpa. We’re not that bad to be around, you know.” He made a funny face and noise after that, and Maya laughed and dropped her pacifier which fell down on Dean’s arm.  
  
Castiel chuckled and picked up the pacifier. “Let’s get her dressed.”  
  
They put their granddaughter down on the bed and helped each other change her clothes. Dean struggled to get the stockings on the baby and cursed when it didn’t go how he wanted. Castiel chuckled at him before taking over, and Dean huffed as he watched how easy the angel made it look.  
  
Maya flapped her little, white wings and laughed when Dean tickled her stomach a bit, but she was so tired that her laughter was pretty weak.  
  
“You really are sleepy, aren’t you?” Dean grinned at her.  
  
“Sleepy,” Maya murmured and stared up at them as Castiel adjusted her blouse. She didn’t speak that much, especially not when she was sleepy, but sometimes she spoke out some of the words she knew.  
  
Castiel smiled at that before picking her up and went over to tuck her into the crib. Dean helped him wrap the blanket around her and make sure she was comfortable, and Maya immediately closed her eyes once her head was on the pillow.  
  
They watched their granddaughter with soft smiles before quietly leaving the room and turning off the lights. They had made sure that the baby alarm was in place, and Castiel held it in his hand as they entered the hallway and closed the door behind them.  
  
“It kinda makes me miss the time when our kids were little,” Dean smiled and grabbed Castiel’s hand as they stood outside in the mostly dark hallway.  
  
Castiel smiled and looked up at him. “Yes, me too, but our grandchildren make up for it. I enjoy having them over, and it’s amazing how fast they all grow…”  
  
“Yeah, they’re gonna be dating soon,” Dean chuckled.  
  
The angel gave him a look. “There’s still at least another decade until that, Dean.”  
  
“Mm, true, but time passes so fast.”  
  
Castiel smiled sadly at that, knowing that Dean was right. He stared at Dean’s clothed chest and felt the demon entwine their fingers and brush his tail against his leg. “Do you think that Isaac will be successful in finding a job soon? It pains me that he is having so much trouble with it… That’s not what I wanted for our children…”  
  
“Hey,” Dean spoke, his voice soft and gentle, and reached out to tilt Cas’ head up by placing his other hand under his chin. He smiled as blue eyes met his. “He’ll find a job, don’t worry. It’s just a bit more difficult for him since angel/demon hybrids are not something you see on TV or on the stage every day, you know. I’m sure he will soon have a role where he can show everyone his talents. He’s certainly not gonna give up trying.”  
  
Castiel’s lips curled into a small smile. “I know. He is just as stubborn as Gabriel,” he said, chuckling softly. “But still…”  
  
“I promise you it’ll be alright,” Dean insisted. He smiled at Cas before leaning in to capture the angel’s lips in a soft, loving kiss, humming as they moved their lips together. They pulled away after a few moments and Dean cupped Cas’ cheek while looking at him fondly. “Can’t believe I’m turning 56 in two days,” he chortled.  
  
Castiel chuckled. “Yes, you are getting quite old,” he teased. He looked at Dean’s face which still looked pretty young, but it was starting to show a few signs of wrinkles. Demon youth didn’t last forever, but it sure lasted much longer than humans’. Dean would always be handsome in Castiel’s mind though, old or not.  
  
“Oi. At least my dick doesn’t get old, ‘cause I made you scream pretty loud last night when I fucked you into the mattress.” Dean smirked cockily at Cas who blushed slightly.  
  
“Well, someday your back will get old and who is going to make me scream then?”  
  
Dean’s smirk immediately faltered, and he glared when the angel laughed at him. “Hey, that’s _not_ funny! No one ever gets to fuck you but _me._ ”  
  
“I know. I don’t want it any other way,” Castiel laughed, brushing his wing against Dean’s but still had a teasing grin on his face.  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow at him. “What brought you in such a teasing mood tonight, huh? Well, I’m not sure if I like it…”  
  
“You don’t have to like it,” Castiel chuckled and reached out to squeeze Dean’s hand once more. “Let us go downstairs now and be with the children again.”  
  
“Yeah, let’s do that,” Dean agreed. He squeezed Castiel’s hand back and walked over to the stairs with him, ready to go downstairs to continue the evening in the company of their family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the slow update, but my beta is now finally done with her finals so she’d have more time to proof-read! :) Now you’re probably just gonna have to wait for my slow ass to write the chapters XD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just a few more chapters left of Devoted. I’m pretty sure it will have 95 chapters in total, so there’s just about 5 whole chapters left now. I am going to write the spin-off, which I will be naming “Dedicated” – the title should reflect that it’s dedicated to Noah and Jayden’s story, and at the same time it’s a synonym for the word “devoted”. I do hope that many of my readers will be following that story as well :)
> 
> And as some of you might know, someone copied off my story (Bonded) and posted it on here. I would like to say that I do not tolerate anyone copying my story or using my original ideas without my persmission/consent, so if anyone sees someone copying my story again, please let me know. Thank you. At least the person took the story down now.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a comment for me :)


	91. Chapter 91

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some trigger warnings for miscarriage in this chapter… Don’t want to spoil but I better warn my readers in case someone is sensitive to the subject.

**March 2044 (Castiel is 54, Dean is 56, Eden is 30, Adrian is 27, the twins are 23, Noah is 17 (almost 18), Jayden is 19, Tony is 24 years old).**  
  
The school year was slowly reaching its end, meaning that Noah and Jayden would soon be graduating. Exams were approaching and they had already been given multiple projects to do before the exams started.  
  
Noah was working on finishing up a project that he and Jayden were working on for their English class when Isaac knocked on his door. Noah had barely told him “Come in” before his brother burst into his room with a big grin on his face.  
  
“Come on, come on! You’re gonna be late for my first episode on TV!” Isaac grinned and jumped over to where Noah was sitting at his desk, and slammed his hands down on Noah’s shoulders as he stood behind him.  
  
Noah flinched and his wings jumped in surprise, making them hit right into Isaac’s arms as the older brother’s hands were still planted on Noah’s shoulders. “Jeez, I’ll come. Don’t worry,” he murmured and rolled his eyes.  
  
Isaac just kept grinning and jumping in excitement. He had finally managed to get a role for a single episode on a popular TV show, and the episode was airing tonight. It had been kind of tough for him on the first day on the set because many of the cast and crew had never seen an angel/demon hybrid before and they looked at him like he was some rare animal. He didn’t quite like that, but at least not many of them had been hardcore racists.  
  
Noah closed down his laptop and got up to follow his super hyper brother downstairs to watch the episode. He chuckled as he saw Isaac’s excitement and he was happy for his brother that he had finally managed to get a role.  
  
When they came downstairs Dean and Castiel were already sitting on the couch. Castiel’s legs were bent in front of him while he leaned into Dean whose arm was wrapped around his shoulders, and the two were chatting quietly about something as Isaac and Noah entered the room.  
  
“Did you switch to the right channel?” Isaac asked Dean as he sat down next to him.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “Of course I did, otherwise I’d have to listen to your complaints.”  
  
“Damn right you would.”  
  
Noah chuckled at that and sat down next to Isaac.  
  
“So, refresh my memory…” Dean started. “You played a demon on that show, right…?”  
  
“Yeah, I did,” Isaac confirmed. “They actually had to spray some temporary color on my wings since not all my feathers are red, and it’s too weird to have a demon character on the show who has different colors in his wings. Fuck, that color was a bitch to clean out though, but Adrian helped me.”  
  
Isaac had stayed for a week at Adrian and Natalie’s place while shooting the episode since Natalie thought it would be a waste of money for him to rent a hotel room while he was in L.A., and Adrian and Natalie’s place was only about half an hour’s drive away from the set. Isaac didn’t have his own place yet since he was saving up some money first, but he was going to buy his own car very soon.  
  
Noah giggled. “I wish I could have witnessed that.”  
  
Isaac smirked. “Natalie actually filmed a video of Adrian helping me clean my wings since she thought it was hilarious how much we argued, so you can always ask her to see it.”  
  
Dean laughed. “Oh, I would love to see that.”  
  
Castiel chuckled before leaning forward so that he could see Isaac on Dean’s other side. “Did you remember to tell Lily, Eden, and Adrian to watch the episode tonight as well?”  
  
“Pss, who do you think I am? I’ve been bothering them with it all day,” Isaac smirked impishly. “I’ve bothered grandma and grandpa, and uncle Gabe and Sam with it as well.”  
  
Dean chortled. “I don’t doubt that.”  
  
The commercials finally ended then, drawing everyone’s attention to the TV.  
  
“Oh, it’s starting! Everyone shut up and watch!” Isaac grinned and leaned back into the couch to get comfortable. “You be quiet too, Bella,” he told the dog who was lying lazily under the couch table. Bella just opened an eye to stare at him before closing it again, continuing with her nap.  
  
The others chuckled and got settled as the episode started.  
  
The TV show was about criminal investigators, so it had new actors in it all the time. Isaac’s character appeared ten minutes into the episode and he had a rather vital role in it as one of the victims. The character he had played was named Martin, and he was a beta demon who was a witty college student who would later almost get killed by the episode’s serial killer. Martin had been mischievous through most of his scenes in the episode, which was why one of the reasons why had they cast Isaac for the role. Isaac’s character had multiple interactions with others during the episode, including his girlfriend (played by a hot demon chick whom Isaac certainly didn’t have a problem with kissing on set for one of the scenes), the investigators, and later the culprit as he got captured.  
  
The scene of Martin’s capture and how he was beat by the culprit made Castiel flinch and feel very uncomfortable since it looked so real – it was Isaac he was seeing after all. It made it seem even more like Isaac when the character Martin kept taunting the serial killer and throwing stupid jokes at him to provoke him into making a mistake so he could gain an advantage in the fight. It was a rather funny scene if not for the fact that it was also quite dramatic, but it had ended well for Isaac’s character when Martin got to escape after briefly knocking out the distracted serial killer.  
  
When the episode was over Dean finally laughed at Castiel’s freaked out face. “Oh c’mon, Cas, it was just acting.”  
  
“I’m not sure I like seeing Isaac get beat up,” Castiel spoke and scowled at Dean.  
  
Isaac laughed. “I didn’t get beat up – it was all just acting. And that scene was pretty damn fun to shoot ‘cause I got to make a lot of funny comments and quip remarks – and most of them I improvised by myself to make it funnier – and the guy who played the serial killer couldn’t stop laughing sometimes. I have no idea how many times we had to film that,” he grinned.  
  
Dean laughed. “Yeah, I remember you told us about that on the phone while you were in L.A.” His face softened then and he smiled proudly at Isaac. “It was a good episode and you acted really well. I’m pretty sure all the viewers liked your character a lot.”  
  
Castiel smiled. “Yes, it was very good – and very strange to see you on TV. I’m very proud of you, though.”  
  
“Yeah, you did great,” Noah agreed and smiled at Isaac.  
  
Isaac grinned proudly. “Aww, thanks, guys. You’re gonna make me cry.”  
  
Dean laughed and wrapped arm around Isaac’s shoulder, pulling him into a sideways hug.  
  
“Ugh, dad, I can’t breathe,” Isaac croaked as Dean squeezed him pretty hard.  
  
The demon laughed before letting go of Isaac. “Now we just need you to earn some more money and get your ass out of this house. You’re getting too old to still live at home.”  
  
“Are you saying you don’t enjoy my company?” Isaac muttered, looking a little insulted.  
  
“No, that’s not what Dean is saying,” Castiel cut in. “We don’t mind you staying here.” He gave Dean a firm look when the demon was about to protest.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m just saying it’s time that you get your own life. We enjoy you staying here and it’s lonely when you’re gone, but you also need to get a job and find a place of your own.”  
  
“I know that. I am looking for more roles, you know,” Isaac said. “And I’m going to an audition next week for a role of a recurring guest star. If I’m lucky I’ll get it… Otherwise I’ll just keep looking. The director of the episode I played on tonight actually put out a good word for me among the casting people in L.A.”  
  
Noah was rather stunned to hear that. “He really did that?”  
  
Isaac turned his head to grin at him. “Yep.”  
  
Castiel smiled, glad that Isaac had made some important connections and network within the film industry – it was very important if he wanted to have a good career.  
  
Suddenly Isaac’s cell phone rang from where he had put it on the couch table, and he leaned forward to see who was calling. He grinned when he saw it was Adrian. “I guess Adrian watched the episode. Be right back,” he grinned before getting up from the couch to pick up the call.  
  
The others listened as Isaac spoke to Adrian on the phone and was talking about the episode and his acting.  
  
Dean pulled Castiel closer and squeezed him gently as he had his arm wrapped around his shoulders. “Well, now we have two family members in the movie industry.”  
  
“I’m not in the movie industry as such,” Castiel pointed out.  
  
“Of course you are; you make their sculptures and other custom-made artwork used in movies and TV shows.”  
  
“Well, that’s true…”  
  
Noah smiled at their interaction before saying, “I wonder how people will react when they find out that the actor who played Martin on the show is an angel/demon hybrid. I also wonder whether the film people want to try to hide that fact or if they’ll be open about it…”  
  
“Good question. We’ll just have to wait and see,” Dean said.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening talking a bit about the TV episode, and Isaac told them more about what they had done at the set. Eden, Lily, Gabriel, Sam, and Mary and John called too to tell Isaac that they had seen the episode and that he had done an amazing job. Castiel was glad that Isaac had finally started his TV career, but he hoped that his species wouldn’t give him too much critique or trouble finding new roles.

 

***

  
  
A few days later Noah was sitting in the school’s cafeteria with Abby, Christie, Mick, and Lucas, eating lunch with them as usual. They were sitting in their usual corner, mentally blocking out all the noise in the room as people chatted, laughed, and yelled at each other. Jayden was mostly always sitting in the other end of the room with his friends Rick and Chris, but he would often come over to hang out with Noah and his friends sometimes.  
  
“So, do you know yet what you want to study in college, Noah?” Abby asked as the conversation moved towards the topic of exams and graduation.  
  
“Um, I think I want to be a kindergarten teacher,” Noah said, smiling sheepishly as the others all looked at him.  
  
“Ooh! I’m sure you’ll be a great teacher; you’re so good with kids,” Christie grinned.  
  
“Thanks.” Noah smiled meekly and poked around in his salad a bit. “What are you guys gonna study?”  
  
“I kind of want to become a doctor,” Abby announced.  
  
“Um, I want to be an architect,” Mick said. “But I’m not sure yet…”  
  
“And I’ll take a less fancy route as an elementary school teacher,” Christie chuckled. The others laughed at that.  
  
“So you’ll maybe go to the same college as me?” Noah asked, beaming at them.  
  
“Yeah, I think I will for sure,” Christie smiled.  
  
“Me too, I guess. Unless I change my mind about what I want to study,” Mick said.  
  
Abby smiled at them with a sad expression. “Medical school is at a different place though, unless I wanted to be a vet but that’s not the case. So I guess we’ll be parting ways when high schools ends…”  
  
Christie put a hand on Abby’s shoulder. “But we’ll still see each other, right?”  
  
Abby grinned. “Of course.”  
  
Noah was relieved about that. He didn’t want to lose contact with his friends. He still couldn’t help but feel a little sad that Abby would likely be going to a different college than him. She was his oldest friend, after all.  
  
Lucas watched them all with a sad smile and folded his wings tighter against his body. “I kind of don’t want you all to go… I’ll be all alone then.” He was two grades below them so when they graduated he’d have another two years left at the school without them there. He didn’t like that thought at all.  
  
The others turned to look at him, and Noah gently brushed their wings together; something they had been doing more lately.  
  
“But you have a few people you talk with in classes, right?” Noah asked slowly.  
  
“Yeah… But I’m not that close to them, and I get along better with you guys… I’m sad to see you leave.” Lucas looked mostly at Noah when he said that, and a sorrowful expression covered his face.  
  
“But we’ll still be friends,” Noah promised. “The college isn’t all that far away so we can hang out after classes if our schedules fit. And we can maybe have some sleepovers and stuff?”  
  
Lucas’ face seemed to brighten up a little. “I’d like that.”  
  
“But who’s going to help keep the bullies off Lucas when Jayden and Noah are gone?” Christie asked, furrowing her brows at him in worry. “Those stupid alphas are nothing but mean to you.”  
  
Lucas swallowed nervously and glanced into his lap, knowing that she was right. He was going to have it very tough socially when his friends left.  
  
Mick frowned over at Lucas. “Didn’t you say that some guy had helped you out the other day when someone harassed you? Maybe he can help.”  
  
Lucas flinched slightly at that. There had been an incident last week where he had been approached by some beta demons in the corridor on his way to class, but then another beta demon had appeared and had stood up for him. Lucas didn’t know the guy, only that he was a freshman and seemed to be good friends with some of the alpha jocks that sometimes harassed him. He didn’t trust the beta one bit, and he couldn’t understand why the guy had helped him in the first place.  
  
“Yeah… but I don’t know or trust him,” Lucas murmured.  
  
“And you shouldn’t. Gods knows what he’s up to,” Abby muttered.  
  
The bell rang, indicating that the break was over and it was time to head to class. They all got up from the table and packed away their lunchboxes before leaving the cafeteria. Lucas stuck close to Noah’s side and waited with him until most of the crowd was gone so that they wouldn’t get pushed around in it.  
  
“I really hope you’re right,” Lucas said while they waited for the crowd to pass them. “That we’ll still be friends and stay in contact…”  
  
Noah turned to look at him and smiled softly. “You’re one of my best friends. Of course I don’t want to lose contact with you; I will do whatever it takes to still see you from time to time. And for now we still have self-defense classes together.”  
  
Noah and Lucas had both started attending self-defense classes at a local studio not far from the school. It was twice a week at 3:30pm, and it was for girls and submissives only. Lucas was extremely clumsy with it since he didn’t like having to fight with someone even if it was only for practice, but he was slowly getting better. Noah too was a little insecure about his skills and he hadn’t quite learned it yet, but it had gotten better when Jayden had started helping him out in their free time and had volunteered to be his sparring partner for practice. It often ended up with them both laughing though, since Jayden couldn’t stop being amused when he saw Noah’s frustrated face when things didn’t go the way he wanted.  
  
Lucas smiled at Noah’s words. “You’re one of my best friends too. I guess I’ll see you later or tomorrow again, right?”  
  
Noah smiled and nodded his head. “Yeah, see you then.”  
  
The crowd slowly dissipated and Noah parted ways with his friends as he headed to class. He knew that Jayden’s next class was nearby his own, so he waited for his boyfriend further down the corridor and smiled when he saw him appear.  
  
“Hey,” Jayden grinned as he came over to him. He leaned down for a quick kiss and felt Noah smile against his lips before they pulled back.  
  
“Hi,” Noah smiled and started walking towards class with him. The corridors were a little less crowded now, but there was still a lot of people in it. “Do you have history now?” he asked as they rounded a corner.  
  
“Ugh yeah, with Mrs. Fuller…” Jayden groaned.  
  
Noah chuckled, feeling a bit sorry for him. “I have algebra, and that’s not much fun either.”  
  
“Well, your teacher is more interesting than mine.”  
  
Noah couldn’t disagree with that.  
  
They walked side-by-side down the corridors, and Noah smiled as Jayden grabbed his hand and held it as they walked. Most people left them alone, and Noah was rarely harassed while he was with Jayden. A few of the girls glared at him with hatred though since they were still jealous of him being together with Jayden, but Noah always ignored their glares.  
  
When they were almost at Noah’s classroom, he asked, “Did you remember to send our English project to the teacher?”  
  
Jayden frowned at him. “No… It’s first due tomorrow, after all.”  
  
Noah stopped walking, forcing Jayden to stop as well and look at him. Their hands slipped out of each other’s hold as they turned to stare into each other’s eyes. Noah frowned at his boyfriend in confusion before slowly saying, “No… She changed it for today at 12pm. You didn’t know that?”  
  
“What?!” Jayden exclaimed. “When did she do that?”  
  
“Um, Friday last week. You didn’t know…?”  
  
“No, because you’re usually the one that keeps an eye out for changed deadlines in the project schedule. Why on earth didn’t you tell me?” Jayden asked, his tone getting slightly snappy now.  
  
“I’m sorry, I was just pretty sure that I did… So you didn’t hand it in then?” Slight panic spread through Noah’s chest now. He was very strict about keeping deadlines, and if he missed one he couldn’t help but feel stressed and panicked out about it since he didn’t want it to affect his grades or to get into trouble with the teacher.  
  
“Well, you didn’t,” Jayden spoke dryly, his tail flicking in annoyance behind him. “And no, I didn’t hand it in since I was sure it was first due tomorrow, and I still have to finish up the conclusion and structure the project – I was gonna do that tonight.”  
  
They always divided the work between them. They wrote most of the analysis itself while sitting together and discussing it, but the introduction, conclusion, etc. were split between them so they could do it while being alone, and Jayden was usually the one that put it all together at the end.  
  
“But we need to send it in as soon as possible. The deadline was already two minutes ago,” Noah said urgently.  
  
“Well, that’s not possible, okay? It’ll take me at least an hour to write the final parts and structure it before I can send it in, and it would have been quite helpful to know the actual due time!” Jayden snapped accusingly. His words came out rather harsh since he couldn’t help but feel angry and frustrated with Noah right now, and his tail was showing clear signs of that.  
  
“I said I was sorry!” Noah snapped back. “And I told you we should have stayed an hour extra to work on it in the library yesterday to make sure most of the work was done, but you didn’t want to.”  
  
“I couldn’t! I had to go pick up Laura since my parents were busy, I told you that!” Jayden growled and let out a deep groan of frustration. He was clearly just as stressed about being late with the project as Noah was. “Fine. I’ll skip my history class and go finish the project in the library, and then I pray that the teacher will still accept the project even though it’s late.”  
  
“Jayden, I—”  
  
Jayden cut him off by growling in frustration, and then he was pushing his way past Noah to head for the library, hitting Noah’s wing slightly as he walked past him and stalked off down the corridor.  
  
Noah stood there for a few moments, feeling tears prickle in his eyes and his stomach flip and knot unpleasantly inside him. He hated fights and conflicts, especially with the people he loved. Guilt made his throat feel tight and his jaw tremble, and it spread through his body in unpleasant waves. If only he had remembered to tell Jayden about the change of deadline then this wouldn’t have happened and Jayden wouldn’t be mad at him right now. He felt angry too, though. And frustrated. It shouldn’t just be _Noah’s_ responsibility to check for changes in the deadline – Jayden should have checked it too. It was wrong of him to blame everything entirely on Noah.  
  
He let out a frustrated growl before walking over to his classroom, ignoring the students that stared at him like he was weird when they had seen him standing in the corridor and staring into the air like a retard for a few moments after Jayden had left. 

 

***

  
  
Noah spent his algebra class being in a foul mood because of his fight with Jayden. Emotions of sadness, frustration, guilt, and annoyance kept bugging him, and he just wished that today’s classes would be over already so that he could go talk to Jayden. He didn’t want them to stay mad at each other, but it was probably best for him to first contact Jayden after school had ended for today – just in case the alpha was still upset with him. Waiting would give them both time to calm down again.  
  
Noah was so distracted by his thoughts and emotions that he didn’t pay attention to half of the things the teacher was saying, and he couldn’t concentrate on the problem they were given during class either.  
  
Amanda and Chanel both noticed that something was off with Noah, and he briefly explained what had happened when they asked him about it. There wasn’t much they could do about it, but he was glad he had friends who cared about him being upset.  
  
After algebra Noah had art class, and finally after that he was off for the day.  
  
Everyone in art class was packing their stuff and leaving the room, and Noah finally took a look at his phone which he had put in his school bag earlier. The teacher was very strict about students using their cell phones in class and she always ordered them to pack their phones away, so Noah hadn’t looked it since his algebra class had ended. He was half surprised to see that he had received a text message from Jayden.  
  
 _ **Jayden** : I finished up the project now and sent it to the teacher. met her in the corridor earlier and she said it was ok that the project is a little late. we were lucky. meet me in the library when class ends?_  
  
Noah swallowed as he read the last part. He was relieved that the teacher wasn’t too mad about them handing in their project a bit late, but he hoped that he and Jayden wouldn’t have another fight about it when they met up the library soon.  
  
He finally packed the rest of his stuff and left class, venturing into the busy corridors outside where people kept walking into him or sneering at him in disgust when they noticed him. Noah kept his head down and pushed his way through, hoping that no one was going to grab him or otherwise try to get his attention so that they could tease or humiliate him.  
  
Noah was relieved when he managed to make it to the library safe, and he was glad to be out of the crowded and noisy corridors. He knew where to find Jayden – there was always a certain spot that they sat at when it was available, so he made his way over there.  
  
And surely enough; Jayden was sitting by the usual table and was looking at some stuff on his laptop. He looked up when he noticed Noah approaching, and Noah cautiously looked at his boyfriend’s suddenly gentle face before sitting down next to him.  
  
“Hey,” Jayden smiled, somewhat awkwardly.  
  
Noah put his shoulder bag on the ground next to him and shifted in his seat to get comfortable, not quite meeting Jayden’s eyes. “Hi,” he replied.  
  
Jayden slowly reached out and put a hand on Noah’s thigh. “Look, I’m sorry for getting angry and snappy with you earlier. I really don’t like fighting with you, but it just made me so angry and annoyed that you’ve known about the change in deadlines for almost a week and didn’t tell me.”  
  
Noah glanced at him. “I’m sorry. I thought that you knew. Maybe I shouldn’t be the only one keeping an eye on the deadlines? It’s as much _your_ responsibility as it’s mine.”  
  
“I know, you’re right. It’s just… I’m so used to you always having everything in order and making sure that we keep the deadline for our projects and that our work lives up to the criteria set by the teacher – you’re kind of a nerd when it comes to that,” Jayden said, his voice fond when he said the last part. “I guess I just got too used to it and I keep thinking ‘Oh, I don’t need to worry about that; Noah’s got it covered’, but I guess that’s kinda dangerous to think, huh?” He let out a small chuckle at that.  
  
A smile tugged at Noah’s lips. “Yeah, that’s indeed kinda dangerous, because I didn’t have it completely covered this time. And I’m still sorry for not telling you about it…”  
  
“It’s fine. Can’t be helped now,” Jayden spoke and reached down to grab Noah’s hand. He shifted so that he was facing Noah more. “And I shouldn’t have pushed into you like that when I left; I’m really sorry about that.”  
  
The look Jayden was giving him reminded Noah a bit of a guilty puppy, and he chuckled softly at it. “It’s okay. I just don’t want us to be mad at each other anymore. I hate fighting with you, even though you _can_ make me feel pretty annoyed with you sometimes.”  
  
Jayden laughed softly at that. “Yeah, you too, but that’s extremely rare. Thank god.”  
  
An impish smirk formed on Noah’s lips. “So you don’t mind it when I call you Connor then? Since I don’t do that ‘extremely rarely’.”  
  
Jayden gave him a sharp but not too serious scowl. “Now you’re pushing it.”  
  
Noah laughed at that, especially when he heard the fond tone in Jayden’s warning.  
  
Jayden just grinned before tugging at Noah’s arm, forcing him closer to his body. He pressed his lips against Noah’s while the submissive was distracted by confusion, and he chuckled against him when Noah let out a surprised sound before kissing him back. Jayden hummed as their lips touched and moved together, and he reached up his hand to grasp Noah’s messy black hair tightly. Noah parted his lips to let out a gasp at that, which Jayden quickly took advantage of and pushed his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth to deepen the kiss.  
  
Noah immediately tried to pull away when he heard footsteps and girls talking nearby, but Jayden kept him in place and continued to kiss him, making Noah blush furiously when he sensed people watching them now. The girls giggled and whispered something at each other before walking away, and Noah pulled back when Jayden finally released him.  
  
“What are you doing?! They were watching us,” Noah accused, glancing around in paranoia and shrunk in on himself a little.  
  
Jayden laughed fondly at him, and he appreciated the sight of Noah’s ruffled hair and his kiss-swollen lips combined with the pink flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. “So what? Let them watch.”  
  
Noah stared at him like he was mad. “That’s…”  
  
Jayden chuckled. “You’re so cute when you’re shy and embarrassed. Did I ever tell you that?”  
  
Noah blushed harder and smacked Jayden on the arm. “Shut up.”  
  
The alpha grinned, and they shifted in their seats so that they looked more normal again and not like they had just been kissing in the corner.  
  
Jayden started clicking around on his laptop and closed down some websites he had been looking at. Noah glanced at the screen and saw that the alpha had been looking at some school’s website. It was time for them to start applying for colleges now since high school was ending very soon. Noah didn’t like that. He didn’t want to be torn apart from his friends, and he most certainly didn’t want to be torn apart from Jayden.  
  
“Have you decided yet what you’d like to study?” Noah asked cautiously, almost fearing the answer. He couldn’t bear the thought of Jayden wanting to study something that the local college or other schools did not support.  
  
Jayden sat back in his chair and let out a small sigh. “Well, I‘ve been thinking a lot of about becoming a chef and study cooking and so on.” He glanced at Noah from the corner of his eye. “But the college doesn’t have that. I’d have to go to a culinary school to study it.”  
  
Noah swallowed, his throat feeling a bit tight all of sudden. He stared into his lap and fidgeted his hands in it. “So… We are not going to go to college together then?” He hated how small his voice came out when saying that, but he just couldn’t help it.  
  
Jayden looked at him when he sensed the sudden mood change in Noah and heard the misery in his voice. “Hey,” he said softly and reached out to put a comforting hand on the submissive’s thigh. “The culinary school is actually only a few blocks away from the college, so if I go there we won’t be far apart.”  
  
Noah glanced at him from under his lashes. “Are you sure?”  
  
Jayden smiled patiently. “Yes, I’m sure.”  
  
“…And that’s what you really want? To be a chef?”  
  
The alpha pulled back a little and nodded. “Yeah, I think so. I’m good at cooking and I enjoy it. I can’t really see myself in another job.”  
  
“Well, if it’s what you want then you should apply to the school. Just… Please don’t find forget about me or find someone else. If you did that, I…” Noah’s voice broke, and he trembled as he fought to hold back the suddenly urge to cry.  
  
“Whoa, hey,” Jayden said softly and turned to face him more, trying to seek out Noah’s eyes to make eye contact with him. “I’m not going to forget you, and I’m most certainly not gonna find someone else, okay?”  
  
“But—”  
  
“No buts,” Jayden cut him off firmly. “Come here,” he said, patting his lap and smiling at Noah.  
  
Noah’s eyes widened. “What? No! Not in here— Jayden!” he yelped when the alpha laughed and practically dragged him over on his lap when Noah protested. Noah blushed as he found himself straddling Jayden’s lap in the middle of the library with his boyfriend’s hands placed possessively on his hips. Noah’s wings spread out to gain his balance on Jayden’s lap, and they gave a nervous flap as the alpha stared at his face.  
  
“I’m not _ever_ gonna find someone else, okay?” Jayden spoke, looking at Noah’s face the whole time and waited patiently for him to meet his eyes properly. They were more or less eye level with each other now, and Jayden curled his tail possessively around Noah’s leg while the submissive was straddling his lap. “There’s no one else out there for me but you, so don’t worry about losing me to someone else or that I’ll forget you. I couldn’t forget you even if I tried.”  
  
Noah was still blushing, but he raised his gaze to meet Jayden’s eyes now. He was pleased when he saw sincerity in the alpha’s eyes and he knew he was telling him the truth. “I’m not gonna find someone else either,” he said after a few moments.  
  
Jayden grinned and his hands tightened somewhat on Noah’s hips. “I hope not. I wouldn’t wanna live then.” He purred and leaned in to nuzzle Noah’s jaw lovingly, closing his eyes and breathing in his scent.  
  
Noah smiled and bared his neck somewhat to him. “Me neither.”  
  
The alpha’s feathers puffed out slightly at that in a possessive gesture, and small, pleased growl rumbled in his chest.  
  
“And you can let me go now, before the librarian sees us,” Noah chuckled and squirmed a bit.  
  
“You really don’t like getting caught, huh? Is that bad to be seen with me?” Jayden murmured teasingly against Noah’s jaw, placing a small kiss on the soft skin there. His right hand caught some of Noah’s feathers and he touched them gently, feeling the submissive shift a bit in his lap in response.  
  
“No… I’m just shy. And if I keep sitting here with you touching me, I’m afraid my panties will get very uncomfortable to be in soon…” Noah murmured, blushing as he whispered the words.  
  
Jayden laughed and pulled back. “Now, that’s a nice ego boost for me,” he grinned.  
  
“Shut up,” Noah mumbled, trying to hide his flushed face as he finally got off of Jayden’s lap and sat back down in his chair.  
  
Jayden just grinned at him and let him get settled in the chair next to him.  
  
“So what about you?” Jayden asked all of sudden. “Are you still thinking of becoming a kindergarten teacher?”  
  
“Yes, it’s the only job that I find really appealing to me.”  
  
Jayden smiled. “That’s good. I’m sure you’ll be a great teacher; you’re good with children and they seem to like you very much.”  
  
Noah smiled sheepishly at him. “Thanks. But promise me that we’ll still see each other a lot after high school ends?”  
  
“Yes, I promise,” Jayden smiled, somewhat amused by how Noah was so afraid that they wouldn’t see each other anymore when high school ended. “I’m probably gonna keep living at home with my parents since it’s cheaper and easier for me. Besides, I don’t think Laura is quite ready to have me move out yet,” he added with a small chuckle.  
  
Noah smiled fondly at that. “Yeah… She’s very attached to you.”  
  
“Sometimes quite literally… She’s 8 years old now and she still likes to lie down on the floor and wrap her arms around my leg, refusing to let go while I drag her around the house with her attached to me. I’m amazed she keeps holding on even when I tickle her in the face with my feathers…”  
  
Noah laughed out loud at that. “Just don’t cut her face with them.”  
  
Jayden chuckled. “I won’t; I usually soften some of them a bit so I won’t hurt her. Though I don’t really let anyone but you see them when they’re completely softened.”  
  
A small blush covered Noah’s cheeks and he couldn’t help but smile at Jayden’s words. He liked that there was a part of Jayden that only _he_ got to see. A part that was private but not sexual.  
  
“Talking of feathers… Yours look kinda ruffled. I guess I should help you groom them a bit soon?” Jayden spoke and reached out to gently correct some of Noah’s most ruffled feathers.  
  
Noah watched as Jayden touched his wings, and he couldn’t help but twitch them a bit in response to feeling his boyfriend touching them. It felt nice, and he liked how Jayden always looked at his wings like they were the most gorgeous things in the world. “Yeah, I guess you should…”  
  
They groomed each other’s feathers regularly, but always only very lightly. Jayden never got too close to Noah’s oil glands since Noah wasn’t ready yet to be bonded and mated to him. It would completely change their relationship and take it to a whole new level of intimacy, belonging, and physical and mental connection, and they both weren’t ready for that yet.  
  
Jayden corrected a few more feathers and ran his hand through them in a loving gesture before pulling back, smiling when he saw Noah shiver at the sensation.  
  
They turned their attention towards getting their homework done before they were being picked up later. 

 

***

  
  
Dean, Castiel, and Noah came home that afternoon at 4:40pm. When they reached the front door and opened it, Isaac popped up with a loud “Boo!” that made both Castiel and Noah flinch in surprise since they hadn’t expected that at all. Isaac cracked up when he saw their shocked faces, though Dean had only jumped a bit and his reaction wasn’t nearly as funny as Cas’ and Noah’s.  
  
“Isaac!” Castiel growled, blushing at how stupid he must have looked to his son.  
  
“That wasn’t funny,” Noah groused and scowled at his brother as he entered the house with his parents.  
  
“Yeah it was! Your faces were hilarious!” Isaac laughed. “Except for dad’s – he barely flinched.”  
  
“I’m not that easily spooked,” Dean smirked and closed the door behind him.  
  
Bella barked and panted up at them happily since she was glad to see them, and Castiel petted her a bit as he took off his shoes.  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes at Dean. “You’re such a bore.” He stepped back to let them have more space in the entrance to take off their shoes and jackets, and he grinned as he looked at Noah and Castiel. “You should have seen your faces,” he laughed. “Next time I’m gonna film it.”  
  
“Don’t you dare,” Castiel warned him with a small growl, hating when Isaac pulled one of his stupid pranks on him. “You should film more useful things instead.”  
  
“Hey, one day when you’re old you’re gonna look at those videos and laugh at them.”  
  
Dean chuckled. “He’s got a good point.”  
  
Castiel sighed and slumped in his wings in defeat before going into the living room with Bella following after him.  
  
Isaac looked at Dean who was shrugging out of his jacket now. “Papa is really camera shy, isn’t he? He always wants to be the one to hold the camera and take pictures of us when we make photos, like he’s trying to avoid being in them.”  
  
Dean chuckled at that. “Yep, he’s scared of his own beauty. Just like Noah here.” He grinned at Noah and reached out to ruffle his son’s hair, laughing as the boy shied away from his hand. Noah also tried to avoid the camera as much as he could, and he hated having his picture taken without others in it as well because he felt better when blending in with the other people on the photo than to be alone in it.  
  
“Stop it, dad,” Noah whined, trying to correct his hair again, but it was nearly impossible for it not to look messy.  
  
Isaac laughed and Dean grinned at him before going into the living room.  
  
Castiel was in the kitchen, looking through the fridge and freezer to find something they could eat for dinner tonight, and Dean smiled before walking over to him. The demon walked up behind Cas so that he was standing right behind him before wrapping his arms around his angel’s body in an embrace. Castiel’s soft, white wings were trapped between Dean and his arms, and Dean loved how soft the feathers felt against his bare arms.  
  
“Dean… What are you doing?” Castiel spoke, and Dean could practically hear the eye-roll his in his voice.  
  
“Nothing… Just showing you some love,” the demon smirked, placing a kiss behind Castiel’s ear.  
  
Castiel shuddered at that, and he squirmed a bit when Dean holding him restricted him from looking through the fridge properly. He used his wings to gently push Dean back when he felt they had been standing like that for long enough, but when he pushed them against Dean’s stomach with a little force, the demon let out a pained noise before pulling back and letting him go.  
  
Castiel immediately turned around to look at him in shock. “I’m sorry!” he blurted, afraid he had somehow managed to hurt Dean. He looked at his mate in worry, but the pain quickly disappeared from Dean’s face.  
  
“It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault.”  
  
“What happened? Why are you hurting?” Castiel demanded, looking Dean up and down in worry.  
  
Isaac and Noah were having some conversation in the living room and playing a bit with Bella, so they weren’t paying much attention to what Dean and Cas were up to at the moment.  
  
Dean hesitated a bit before saying, “It’s nothing, Cas. Just… One of the mechanics at work was walking around with some big spare part, and when we met each other in a doorway I accidentally walked into that spare part and got some bruises on my stomach. It was a bit sharp so it feels kinda sore when something touches the bruise… It’ll go away soon though.”  
  
“Let me see,” Castiel spoke, reaching out to pull Dean’s shirt up. Dean half tried to pull away first since he didn’t want Cas to baby him too much over such a small injury, but Castiel stubbornly reached out again and moved Dean’s shirt up to see. He cringed a bit when he saw some bruising and a cut on Dean’s tanned skin, but it didn’t look too bad. He could understand why Dean felt sore, though.  
  
“See? I told you it’s nothing,” Dean chuckled when he saw Cas looking at the bruise.  
  
Castiel let go of Dean’s shirt again and put it back into place. “I know, but you should be more careful.”  
  
“And you should stop worrying so much. I’m a big, tough alpha; such a small thing won’t knock me out,” Dean spoke, not bothering to keep the cockiness out of his voice.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and turned back to the fridge. “Alphas,” he huffed. Dean just laughed behind him and brushed his tail against his leg before heading off to shower.

 

***

  
  
It was almost 6pm when the doorbell suddenly rang.  
  
Castiel was just about to get started with dinner, which would be some pasta and sauce leftover from the freezer, and Dean, Isaac, and Noah were watching some TV together on the couch. Isaac kept trying to annoy Noah and Dean which led to Noah constantly kicking him on the legs to make him stop, but Isaac just laughed at him and seemed more encouraged to continue. Dean just watched his sons with amusement, and laughed when Noah shrieked and pulled his leg back fast when Isaac tried to grab it so that he could tickle his feet.  
  
They all frowned when they heard the doorbell ring since they weren’t expecting guests.  
  
“I’ll get it,” Castiel said before Dean could rise from the couch. He made his way over to the entrance hall to answer the door, walking around Bella who was splayed out on the middle of the living room floor.  
  
“Okay,” Dean replied, wondering who was at the door.  
  
Castiel briefly looked through the door spy like he always did to see who it was, and he was surprised to see Lily standing on the other side of the door. He immediately opened the door for her, but the joy of seeing his daughter again quickly disappeared when he saw Lily’s tear-covered face and how she was hugging her arms and wings around herself.  
  
“Lily?” Castiel spoke, baffled and worried. Before he could do or say more Lily suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him.  
  
“Papa,” Lily cried, sobbing against Castiel while she held him tight.  
  
Castiel moved his arms up to hug her back, and his heart clenched in worry when he sensed how distraught she was. He ran his hand up and down her back to soothe her and let her cry and sob into his shoulder. “Lily, was it? What’s wrong?” he asked, swallowing the lump of worry in his throat.  
  
Dean, Noah, and Isaac immediately came out to see what was wrong when they heard Lily’s broken voice and her sobs from the living room.  
  
Dean came over and put his hand on Lily’s arm carefully. “What’s wrong?” he asked, alerted by the way his daughter was crying heartbrokenly against Castiel. “Did Tony do something?” he demanded.  
  
“No,” Lily croaked and shook her head against Castiel. “I…” She sobbed and sniffled before leaning back a little so that Castiel could see her face, and she saw Isaac and Noah stare her in worry. Her green eyes swelled up with news tears and her lip was quivering as she spoke. “I… I lost it. I lost the baby.” Her voice broke before she broke out crying again and buried her face in Castiel’s shoulder while holding him tight.  
  
There was complete silence for a second as everyone tried to interpret what she meant by those words, but once they understood it everyone’s wings slumped behind them in shock.  
  
Lily had been pregnant, but had suffered a miscarriage.  
  
“Oh Lily…” Castiel held her tighter and shushed her gently to comfort her. His eyes swelled up with tears as he understood what had her crying so much, and he felt so helpless as his daughter just continued to cry, sob, and hold on to him.  
  
Noah took a small step back in shock, and his eyes too began tearing up when the situation all but slapped him in the face. He watched as Lily cried and was absolutely devastated about losing her baby, and it made him even sadder.  
  
Dean and Isaac were shocked too and they didn’t know what to say. They just stood there and didn’t know what to do or say to help make Lily feel better.  
  
None of them had known that Lily had been pregnant, and she and Tony hadn’t told them about trying to have a baby already. They had all assumed that they wanted to wait until the summer at least.  
  
Castiel shushed Lily gently and rubbed her back for comfort. He slowly began leading her into the living room towards the couch, and Lily wouldn’t let go of him as he led her there. Isaac took care of Bella when the dog barked and got slightly in Castiel and Lily’s way, and Dean quietly closed and locked the door before following them into the living room.  
  
Lily was still crying and her cheeks were wet with salty tears. There were a few traces on her face of make-up that had gotten messed up from her crying, but most of it had been wiped away earlier. She let Castiel guide her over to the couch to sit down, and once they were seated she leaned into him and buried her face in his shirt.  
  
“Shh. It wasn’t your fault, Lily,” Castiel told her, holding her tightly and letting her cry it out against him. He gently rocked their bodies like he used to do when comforting the kids when they were little, and the gesture seemed to help calm Lily down a bit.  
  
“B-But it died,” Lily sobbed and trembled against him.  
  
Castiel fought back his own tears and tried to stay strong to comfort and reassure his daughter. “It still wasn’t your fault. Such things happen, and it has got nothing to do with you. Sometimes our bodies reject a fetus if there are complications with it. It is no one’s fault – and definitely not yours.”  
  
Dean quietly sat down behind Lily so that she was sitting between them on the couch while leaning into Castiel. He wanted to reach out to touch her back and comfort her, but her wings were slightly in the way, so instead he moved his tail over and put it on top of Lily’s which was resting on the couch behind her. Her tail twitched in response and curled slightly around his, as if saying thank you.  
  
Isaac and Noah stood next to the couch, not really knowing what to do with themselves. Noah wiped away the few tears that appeared in his eyes while Isaac just stood there really quietly and watched the scene without saying a word. His tail and wings twitched a bit, as if he was trying to hold back his emotions. Seeing his twin cry like that and hearing about what had happened clearly upset him.  
  
“I know,” Lily sobbed in reply to Castiel’s words. She pulled back a little so that she could look at Castiel, and wiped away some tears from her eyes. “T-The doctor said my body likely rejected it because the baby wasn’t healthy…”  
  
“Did you just come here from the hospital?” Dean asked softly.  
  
Lily nodded, keeping her head down and didn’t look any of them in the eyes. Her wings wrapped closer around herself as she sniffled and shook from having cried. “I-It happened at work. I just started bleeding all of sudden during one of our rehearsals. One of my colleagues drove me to the hospital, and Tony met with me there soon afterwards. After the doctors took care of me and spoke to me, Tony drove me here. I didn’t want to be alone… Tony has a really important project at work at the moment and has to work overtime today, so he had to drive off again right after dropping me off here. He said he’ll come back later when he’s off work.” She sobbed again, feeling new tears roll down her cheeks as she was once again reminded of the terrible thing that had happened.  
  
Castiel wrapped his arm around her shoulder and murmured comforting words at her which relaxed her.  
  
Noah sniffled softly, feeling so sorry for Lily at the moment. He blinked when Isaac suddenly walked over to the kitchen, but his brother soon returned with a pack of tissues for Lily.  
  
“Here,” Isaac said, his voice small and slightly croaky as he reached out the tissues towards Lily.  
  
Lily blinked up at Isaac when he offered her the pack of tissues, and she looked him in the eyes as she accepted it from him. “Thank you,” she said before opening the pack and took out a tissue to wipe her eyes and nose with.  
  
They were all slightly surprised to see Isaac so quiet. It wasn’t like him, but given the circumstances it wasn’t too surprising.  
  
“How is Tony holding up?” Dean asked after Lily had wiped her tears away and blown her nose.  
  
“H-He’s sad too. We cried together at the hospital, but he was really good at comforting and supporting me,” Lily replied, her voice still shaky from crying.  
  
Dean was relieved that Tony hadn’t started blaming this on Lily. Some guys did and it was wrong and absolutely not acceptable if it hadn’t been the girl’s own fault. At least Tony wasn’t one of those guys, and Dean was glad that he had helped and comforted Lily before driving her to the house. He couldn’t deny that he had been pretty suspicious at first when he realized that Tony wasn’t there with them right now to offer support and comfort, but he felt more relaxed now that he knew that Tony was simply forced to head back to work and finish his marketing project on time. He knew it likely wasn’t easy for Tony to focus on that project now, after what had happened, and he felt kind of sorry for him.  
  
Lily let a broken chuckle before lifting her head to look at Castiel. A sad smile covered her face as she said, “And I was already looking forward to telling you about the baby… The test had shown positive yesterday. I was 6 weeks in…” She sobbed again and clenched the used piece of tissue in her fist.  
  
Castiel rubbed her arm soothingly. “I’m sorry…”  
  
Lily sniffled and wiped away more tears before leaning against Castiel again. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contently when his wing wrapped around while they leaned back into the couch. Her papa’s warmth and comforting touch calmed her down and made her feel better.  
  
Dean put a hand on Lily’s thigh and rubbed soothing circles into her pants. He could tell that these weren’t the pants she had been wearing to work that day since Lily was very picky about what she would wear at school and at work, and these pants weren’t the kind she would normally wear at such places. Tony had probably driven back to their apartment to get her some clean pants after her other ones got dirty with blood.  
  
There was a sad, depressing mood in the room now after hearing about Lily’s miscarriage. It was sad and tragic and it affected them all. Even Bella was pretty quiet, but she came over and started poking her nose against Lily’s legs and whined softly as if she was unhappy that Lily was so upset. Lily chuckled fondly at the dog and rubbed Bella’s head a bit, feeling a bit better as she watched Bella begin to pant happily at the attention.  
  
After a while Lily had calmed down enough to get up from the couch, and she used one of the last tissues in the package to wipe her face clean of the last few tears that had rolled down her cheeks. She smiled gratefully at Dean when her father reached out and put a comforting hand on her back, and she didn’t mind that his arm was touching her wing.  
  
Noah came forward to hug Lily then, since he hadn’t been able to do so earlier. His sister smiled and hugged him back, and they took comfort in each other’s embrace.  
  
Castiel watched them quietly and felt Dean step a little closer to him as they stood behind Lily. The demon brushed his wing against his, and Castiel was grateful for the gesture since he was still quite upset about what had happened.  
  
“I’m so sorry for you… I hope you’ll feel better soon,” Noah murmured into Lily’s shoulder as they hugged.  
  
Lily smiled sadly. “Thank you. Me too…”  
  
They pulled back and Lily gave him a small smile before she looked at Isaac who still hadn’t really said a word. Her twin fidgeted a bit before he stepped forward and hugged her all of sudden, and Lily was half surprised by how tight he was holding her.  
  
“Don’t be sad. I hate it when you’re sad,” Isaac murmured into Lily’s neck, his hands rubbing her back in slow, soothing motions.  
  
Lily sniffled a bit but smiled. “Don’t be sad either.” She half expected Isaac to protest and say that he wasn’t sad, but he didn’t. He just squeezed her a bit tighter before letting go and pulling away.  
  
Isaac stared at the ground and twisted his tail behind him. “The world is fucked up, and I hate it sometimes…” he muttered bitterly. “And I think papa should make that pasta now. Pasta is good. It cheers people up, and we could really need some cheering up in here. It feels like the Dementors from Harry Potter just came in and sucked all the juice from us.” He grimaced a bit when he noticed how wrong that came out. “Well, in a non-perverted way, of course. It’s not like they sucked us off, and Lily doesn’t have a dick to suck off anyway… Well, never mind. You know what I mean.” He grinned a bit as he said the last part.  
  
Lily couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that since it was so typically Isaac to say such silly things, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh at it too.  
  
“Isaac,” Castiel sighed and shook his head helplessly while Noah groaned next to him.  
  
“What? It came out wrong,” Isaac explained, somewhat defensively.  
  
Lily giggled a bit as Castiel rolled his eyes at that. She smiled at her papa and said, “I’d like to help you with the pasta, if you don’t mind?”  
  
Castiel was a little taken aback by the offer since he didn’t think that Lily would be in the mood for cooking right now. It was a positive thing, though.  
  
“Of course I don’t mind,” he told her with a soft smile.  
  
Lily returned the smile, and they walked over to the kitchen together to get started.  
  
The others were glad that Lily seemed to feel a bit better now, even though they all knew that she was still upset and sad.  
  
The mood lightened up a bit, and Isaac went over to the kitchen to observe what Lily and Castiel were doing. He purposefully got a bit in their way to annoy them, and he laughed when Lily pushed him away with an annoyed grunt when he refused to move away from the cupboard she was trying to get into. It was his way of trying to cheer her up, and Lily both hated him and was grateful to him when it actually worked. When it got too much, Castiel ordered Isaac to move his butt over to the living room instead, and the beta laughed at his papa’s stern but annoyed face as he glared him down until he moved away.  
  
Noah and Dean watched them in amusement and made sure that Isaac didn’t go back to the kitchen to annoy Cas and Lily further.  
  
Lily and Castiel chatted a bit while cooking, although Lily was a bit more quiet than usual. Castiel was patient with her and tried to talk about something less sad to cheer her up. They discussed Isaac’s TV episode a bit and Lily was quite proud that her brother had finally had his first appearance on TV. His character had received nice comments on the social media forums, so that was a bonus victory for him (although the fact that he was an angel/demon hybrid was still unknown to most fans of the show).  
  
When dinner was ready they all sat down and enjoyed their meal while Bella was eating her own food in the small corridor. It felt like the old days again, if not for everyone still feeling the sadness in them after the events that had happened to Lily on that day.

 

***

  
  
At 8:45pm Tony finally arrived at the house after he had finished his marketing project at work. He immediately pulled Lily into a tight hug when he met her in the living room, and the others watched as the two young mates embraced each other.  
  
Tony pulled back after a few moments to look at Lily’s face in worry. He cupped her cheek gently and asked, “Are you okay? Are you feeling better?”  
  
Lily nodded briefly. “Yeah, I feel better. I was being spoiled here all evening,” she chuckled weakly.  
  
Tony seemed relieved to hear that, and he sighed and rested their foreheads together while closing his eyes. “Good. I was so worried about you all night…”  
  
Lily just smiled and brushed her tail against his leg reassuringly.  
  
Castiel gave them a small smile and looked at Tony when he pulled away from Lily a few moments later. “Did you have dinner yet? We have some pasta leftovers if you like?”  
  
Tony smiled. “I didn’t have dinner yet; I came here as soon as I could. And pasta sounds good, thanks.”  
  
“I will go warm it up for you then. I believe it has gotten cold by now,” Castiel announced and moved over to the kitchen to pour up some pasta for Tony and heat for him.  
  
“Thanks,” Tony smiled gratefully.  
  
“Papa makes the best damn pasta and pasta sauce in the world. It really chases away the Dementors,” Isaac grinned.  
  
Tony frowned at him in confusion. “What?”  
  
The others laughed, and Lily chuckled as she put her hand on Tony’s chest. “Never mind him. It was just a reference to something he said earlier.”  
  
“Oh. Something silly, I suppose.”  
  
“Hey!” Isaac protested, not liking to be called silly.  
  
Tony ignored Isaac’s protest and focused his attention on Lily. He grabbed a hold of her hand and held it as he looked her into the eyes. “I’m really glad you’re doing better… I hope you aren’t still upset about that asshole doctor’s comments,” he murmured, his voice bitter as he mentioned the doctor.  
  
Dean frowned. “What asshole doctor?”  
  
Lily lowered her head and stared at the floor as if in shame, and Tony rubbed his thumb over her hand before he looked over at Dean to explain it. “One of the doctors that were in the room when Lily was at the hospital made some stupid comment about how angel/demon hybrids aren’t meant to exist, much less breed, and that the miscarriage was nature telling us that Lily is genetically wrong.” His jaw clenched and a grim expression covered his face as he recited the story.  
  
Dean’s eyebrows shot up in shock, and Noah and Isaac were quite shocked as well. Castiel had heard it from the kitchen and he was just as stunned as the others that a doctor would say such a thing to a young female who had just lost her unborn baby.  
  
“ _What?!_ The bastard actually said that to you?” Dean growled. His feathers puffed out and sharpened as rage travelled through his body. Bella took a few steps back in alert behind him.  
  
“Fuck, what an asshole!” Isaac growled.  
  
“That’s what I told him,” Tony said, clenching his jaw. “I also told him to get the fuck out of the room, and he didn’t take that very kindly either. Thankfully the female doctor helped us kick him out and apologized for his behavior, even though it wasn’t her fault.”  
  
“I would have smashed that guy’s teeth in and sent them in a cigar box to his mother if he had said that to _my_ face,” Dean growled and clenched his fists.  
  
“But maybe he is right?” Lily murmured quietly, still staring at the floor. “I mean, I’ve heard that it’s not completely uncommon for an angel or a demon that is expecting an angel/demon hybrid child to have a miscarriage, or for the angel/demon hybrid offspring to have miscarriages either, so maybe he’s not completely wrong…”  
  
Isaac stared at her with wide eyes. “Whoa, you can’t be serious.”  
  
“Hey, don’t say that,” Dean spoke in a firm voice while looking at Lily. “Many people have miscarriages or disabled children, and it isn’t limited to one species only – both humans, demons, angels, and hybrids have that. There’s no real proof that hybrids are more prone to having genetic defects or more miscarriages than others, and some people just make up such stories to discourage angel/demon relationships, that’s all. You’re perfectly healthy, and you and Tony can have perfectly healthy kids too, like Eden and Adrian do.”  
  
Tony placed his hands on Lily’s hips and looked at her with a gentle face. “He’s right, you know…”  
  
Lily sighed and nodded. “I know. I’m sorry. I’m just so upset right now…”  
  
Tony placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “I know. I am too.”  
  
Dean smiled at them and brushed his tail against Lily’s. “Just don’t say that ever again. You’re perfect the way you are, and so are your siblings.”  
  
Lily smiled and turned her head to look at him. “I know. Thanks.”  
  
Castiel smiled at them from the kitchen while getting Tony’s dinner ready. He was proud of Dean that he had managed to get that awful thought out of Lily’s head again and that Lily was a little happier now.  
  
Isaac grinned cockily at them. “I’m more perfect than all of you, though.”  
  
Lily reached out and shoved him back harshly. “Shut up, you arrogant jerk.”  
  
Isaac just laughed at that, especially when he saw his twin glare at him the way she always did when she was annoyed with him.  
  
Noah chuckled at his siblings and hoped that they would never change.  
  
Castiel was finally done preparing the meal for Tony, who was quite eager to get some food into his stomach and taste the angel’s delicious cooking. Lily sat down with him and the two held hands and talked quietly by the dining table while the others stayed in the living room to give them some space.  
  
Dean and Castiel sat down on the couch to watch some TV with Isaac and Noah, and Castiel leaned into Dean as they sat there. They were both still sad about Lily losing her baby like that, so Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist and held him close to comfort them both.  
  
Isaac was starting to get back to his usual loud self and kept making perverted jokes over the things being said or done on the TV show they were watching, making Dean, Castiel, and Noah groan and laugh at him and his dirty imagination. Lily and Tony listened to him from the dining table sometimes and couldn’t stop chuckling and snickering at it either, and the mood soon turned a little more cheerful, although today’s events still roamed over them like a dark cloud. 

 

***

  
  
Lily and Tony drove home at 10:30pm, and Lily hugged all of them goodbye and thanked them for their support. She was going to take the day off tomorrow to recover mentally, although she was feeling a bit better now.  
  
After Lily and Tony had left, the others prepared to go to bed. Bella had already retreated to her basket where she was snoring lightly, and Castiel smiled at the sleeping dog before heading upstairs to bed.  
  
Castiel stripped off his clothes before lying down on the soft, king-sized bed. The sheets smelled fresh and clean, and he wrapped his blanket around himself before staring up at the ceiling, waiting for Dean to finish up in the bathroom.  
  
A lot of thoughts swirled around inside Castiel’s head as he lay there and stared at the turned off ceiling fan. He had never had a miscarriage himself, and for that he was grateful, and he couldn’t imagine how it must feel for Lily to have gone through that. He hated seeing his children sad and hurt and not being able to do anything about it other than offer them comfort and reassurance. It made him feel so helpless.  
  
Dean entered the bedroom a few minutes later and started stripping out of his clothes for bed. Castiel kept his eyes on the ceiling, and eventually he felt the bed shift as Dean lay down next to him.  
  
“Hey,” Dean spoke softly and rolled over on his side to face Cas while pulling the blankets over himself. He winced a bit when the bruises on his stomach hurt as he shifted, but he ignored the pain and focused his attention on Cas. “Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m alright,” Castiel answered, slowly shifting his gaze from the ceiling to Dean instead. “I just still feel rather sad for Lily…”  
  
“I know, me too,” Dean said with a helpless sigh.  
  
Castiel rolled over on his side to face Dean and stared at the demon’s face as they lay next to each other. “I could not imagine how I would feel if it had happened to me. Our children are the most important things in the world for me next to you, and losing one – either before or after birth – is not something I even want to imagine.”  
  
Dean reached out to grab the angel’s hand, squeezing it firmly. “I know, me too. We’re lucky that it hasn’t happened to us.”  
  
“It does make me worry a bit…” Castiel shifted a bit on the bed before continuing. “Charlie told us that the medical authorities and government is keeping an eye on angel/demon breeding and the offspring, which means that they are likely getting statistics on the numbers of births, miscarriages, and other things involving the hybrids’ medical history. I hope they won’t use bad statistics as some argument against angel/demon relationships…”  
  
A low growl rumbled in Dean’s chest. “I wouldn’t put it past them to do that, so I hope those statistics aren’t any different from other species’.”  
  
“Mm,” Castiel hummed in agreement before shifting his gaze to Dean’s stomach. He couldn’t see Dean’s skin since his blanket covered him, but he remembered how sore-looking his bruises had looked earlier, and he couldn’t help but feel a bit worried. “Does it still hurt?” he asked.  
  
“It aches a bit, but I mostly only feel it when I move abruptly or if something touches it.”  
  
“You’re so clumsy…” the angel muttered.  
  
“Hey, as if _you_ aren’t. I can’t count the number of times where you’ve somehow cut yourself on the tools you use for those sculptures at your work.”  
  
Castiel chuckled a bit at that. “That’s true. But those cuts are nothing compared to your nasty bruise…”  
  
“It’ll go away, unless you keep talking about it and fuel it with more energy.”  
  
The angel laughed and shifted a little closer to Dean. “I’m sorry that I do not like you being hurt.”  
  
Dean chuckled and let go of his hand to run a hand through Cas’ feathers under the blanket. “That’s okay. You’re cute when you’re worried.”  
  
Castiel snorted at that, but smiled when Dean’s hand grabbed his own again and entwined their fingers.  
  
They squeezed hands and lay there in silence for a while, just enjoying their closeness and slowly feeling tiredness overcome them.  
  
Castiel’s eyes were about to flutter shut when a loud noise from the hallway caught his full attention. When he heard the muffled sound of Isaac yelling out a series of curses followed by a loud “I’m alright!”, he chuckled in relief.  
  
“I think Isaac banged his foot against something in the hallway,” Dean chuckled, feeling a little sorry for his son.  
  
“Probably,” Castiel murmured, chuckling softly before letting go of Dean’s hand and inched closer to him instead. “Let’s sleep now. I’m tired.”  
  
“Mm, I agree,” Dean hummed and wrapped his arms around the angel to pull him closer. He was careful not to make his bruises hurt.  
  
They smiled and wrapped their wings around each other under the blanket, falling asleep within minutes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I’m so sorry for making you wait this long lately. I thought my beta was going to have more time now that she has summer break, but it seems she’s got a summer job that she works on three days a week so that slows her down a bit. I will always do my best to update as fast as I can, though!
> 
> I hope you guys aren’t too mad at me for doing such a horrible thing to Lily… But I promise she and Tony will have a healthy baby at some point!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and sorry for the wait.


	92. Chapter 92

**May 2044 (Castiel is 54 (almost 55), Dean is 56, Eden is 30 (almost 31), Adrian is 27, the twins are 23, Noah is 18, Jayden is 19 (almost 20), Natalie is 26, Tony is 24, Jason is 31, Daniel is 4 (almost 5), Luna and Maya are 1 (almost 2), Gabriel is 59, Katie is 54, Heidi is 15, Sam is 49, Jessica is 48 (almost 49), Kaylee is 15 years old).**  
  
It was Saturday the 7th of May – Noah’s 18th birthday.  
  
Jayden had slept over at their house from Friday to Saturday to be there for Noah’s birthday, and the two had slept together in Noah’s bed, cuddled up against each other.  
  
Jayden was the first one to wake up. He blinked his eyes open and looked around the room to get a sense of what the time was. There was light on the other side of the curtains, so he knew it was daylight at least, and the alarm clock hadn’t gone off so it wasn’t past 9:15am yet.  
  
As he began getting his senses back he became aware that he was lying up against the wall on Noah’s bed, and that Noah himself was sleeping peacefully next to him. The alpha glanced down at his boyfriend and could see him being curled up in fetus position next to him, facing him. The submissive’s chest was expanding evenly as he breathed softly in his sleep, and his wings were wrapped around his mostly naked body. They had been sleeping in just their underwear together, which Jayden liked a lot because then he could feel the submissive’s soft skin against his own.  
  
The alpha chuckled fondly as he watched Noah sleeping next to him. Noah’s lips were slightly parted and his hair was a little messy, making him look pretty cute. Jayden slowly reached out and tentatively ran a hand down Noah’s wing which was folded down the hybrid’s side. He repeated the motion a few times, and eventually Noah began to stir a bit and make small noises of approval without even realizing it. Jayden just grinned, enjoying how Noah was so responsive to his touch.  
  
Blue eyes blinked open as Noah began to wake up, and Jayden smiled as Noah finally looked at him through the semi-darkness.  
  
“Good morning,” Jayden smiled, running his hand down Noah’s wing once again. His tail curled in the space between them before it gently wrapped around Noah’s bare leg.  
  
Noah made a small, soft noise before squinting his sleepy eyes and looking around the room. “What time is it?” he asked, his voice hoarse and weak from sleep.  
  
Jayden leaned up a bit and turned his head to look at the clock that was placed on the drawers at the head of Noah’s bed. “It’s 9:07am,” he said and took the liberty of switching off the alarm before lying back down on his side. “We have about 23 minutes until we have to be downstairs.”  
  
Since it was Noah’s birthday, everyone was meeting downstairs at 9:30 for breakfast and to give Noah his presents. It was a tradition in the family to do so when someone had a birthday. Isaac, Lily, and Tony were home, but Eden and Adrian were first coming over later together with their kids, and Gabriel and Sam were also going to drop by with their mates and some of their kids.  
  
“Mm,” Noah hummed lazily and closed his eyes again.  
  
Jayden chuckled in amusement at Noah’s morning laziness before he leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He slowly began kissing his way down to Noah’s jaw, neck, and shoulder, and shifted a bit so that he was leaning over him.  
  
“Jayden,” Noah whined softly and pushed a bit at the alpha’s chest to make him back off. “I’m trying to sleep.”  
  
“You can’t sleep; we have to get up soon,” Jayden smirked against the skin on Noah’s collarbone and kissed him there too.  
  
Noah gasped as he felt Jayden rub his growing erection against his leg on purpose to let him know that he was getting horny. Noah had long found out that Jayden had a rather insatiable libido – like most alphas did – and that it wasn’t unusual for him to get horny twice or more a day when they were together. They didn’t have sex every day though, but whenever they were together and had some privacy they would almost always lose themselves in the pleasure they could give each other.  
  
Noah groaned as he realized he wasn’t going to get more sleep that morning, but he didn’t really mind it that much now that Jayden was placing soft kisses all over him and moving his hands through his feathers. Noah’s own member was starting to grow hard now, and he squirmed when he felt his panties getting wet with the slick that was flowing from his hole as his body began preparing itself for sex.  
  
Jayden was still kissing his way down Noah’s body, going lower and lower. He briefly teased his tongue over Noah’s nipple and earned a pretty gasp from him before moving down to his flat stomach and pressed his lips against the soft skin.  
  
“J-Jayden,” Noah moaned and grasped the alpha’s hair, burying his fingers in it. He shuddered in pleasure under Jayden’s ministrations and leaned his head back against the pillow while his wings spread out over the bed.  
  
Jayden smiled smugly against Noah’s skin, pleased by the reaction he was getting from him. He knew he had to speed things up a little if they should reach their climaxes before being called downstairs, so he moved down further towards Noah’s crotch and carefully slipped the light blue panties off of Noah.  
  
Once Noah was naked he spread his legs for Jayden to have better access, and he watched as Jayden stared hungrily at his body before moving his hand down towards his ass.  
  
The first push of Jayden’s index finger going into him made Noah moan and try to lift his hips a bit to make it easier for him. He writhed impatiently as the alpha added another finger and began to stretch him open, and soon there were three fingers inside him.  
  
Jayden worked as fast he could but didn’t want to do a sloppy job either. He touched and stroked Noah’s dick with his free hand a few times to increase the submissive’s arousal and thus make his channel open up easier. He smirked at how Noah bucked his hips helplessly as Jayden stroked his member, and the tiny sounds of need and pleasure coming from Noah’s mouth were music to Jayden’s ears.  
  
Once he decided that Noah’s body was ready he pulled out his fingers. He was just about to get out of his own underwear when Noah suddenly sat up on the bed and reached out to yank his underwear off for him.  
  
“Whoa. Look who’s desperate,” Jayden grinned teasingly as Noah pulled his underwear off him almost like the clothing was insulting him by being in the way.  
  
Noah threw Jayden’s boxers to the floor before climbing into Jayden’s lap and straddling him as the alpha sat on the bed. “I’m not desperate; I just want you,” Noah argued as he positioned himself over Jayden’s flushed cock.  
  
“Same thing,” Jayden chuckled and put his hands on Noah’s hips to steady him and help guide him into place.  
  
Noah just snorted softly at him and reached down between them to grab Jayden’s cock and line it up with his entrance. He slowly began lowering himself onto it, feeling the head spread him open as he sank down on it and the shaft slide further and further into him. He put his hands on Jayden’s shoulders for balance and to steady himself, and they moaned as Jayden’s cock was enveloped by Noah’s tight heat.  
  
“Fuck,” Jayden grunted and dug his fingers painfully hard into Noah’s hips. He let out a small growl as Noah was finally firmly seated on his lap with all of Jayden inside him, and he leaned in and nibbled possessively at Noah’s neck. It felt so amazing inside Noah; all hot and tight, and sometimes he couldn’t believe that his cock actually fit into that tiny, pink hole.  
  
Noah whimpered softly, feeling the usual familiar and pleasant burn of being stretched around Jayden’s dick. He purred and bared his neck to Jayden as the alpha nibbled and kissed his neck possessively, and the sensation of Jayden’s lips against his skin made Noah shudder.  
  
“Ah, don’t leave marks. A lot of my family is coming over today,” Noah reminded Jayden when the alpha began sucking on his neck.  
  
Jayden grunted in disappointment since he didn’t like being denied covering Noah in his marks, but he understood Noah’s point. Instead, he breathed in Noah’s sweet scent and finally began thrusting his hips slowly up into Noah while keeping the submissive in place with his hands on his hips.  
  
“Ah!” Noah gasped as Jayden’s cock nudged the bundle of nerves inside him. He moaned as Jayden started setting a steady pace, and soon he growled in appreciation and grasped Jayden’s hair tightly.  
  
Jayden responded with a small growl of his own before capturing Noah’s lips in a deep, possessive kiss.  
  
They grasped the other’s hair and feathers while kissing deeply and tasting the insides of the other’s mouth. Whenever Jayden struck those sensitive spots inside Noah, the submissive would gasp and moan softly, only to have his noises being swallowed by Jayden as they kissed.  
  
Moans and grunts filled the mostly dark room, as did the sound of skin slapping against skin and two mouths kissing, and the two lovers clutched and clung to each other as they made love.  
  
Jayden’s thrusts got a little harder as their climaxes approached, and his hands moved over Noah’s body in an attempt to feel more of him. He was careful not to get into contact with Noah’s oil or oil glands, but that didn’t stop him from running his hand over Noah’s perfectly shaped ass and squeeze it tightly. He was pleased when Noah moaned sharply and his inner muscles clenched tightly around him in response.  
  
They pulled away from the kiss to breathe, and Noah was now meeting Jayden’s thrust even more desperately than before.  
  
“Ah! Oh god! Harder, Connor, _please,_ ” Noah whined and grasped some of Jayden’s softened feathers desperately. The name slipped from his mouth without him realizing it, but Jayden didn’t protest. Instead, the alpha let out a possessive growl and buried his face in Noah’s neck as he tried to thrust up harder into him.  
  
“God, you’re so gorgeous. Especially when you make those pretty noises for me,” Jayden breathed against Noah’s neck and gave him a playful bite there.  
  
Noah blushed and continued to meet Jayden’s thrusts. He leaned closer to him so that their stomachs and chests were touching, and he moaned as his dick got rubbed and stimulated between their bodies. Sometimes Jayden would jerk him off while fucking into him, but today he seemed pretty busy roaming his hands over Noah’s ass and his sides, which Noah didn’t mind much – as long as he had Jayden inside him and filling him up, he was happy. That thought made him blush a little, but he wasn’t ashamed of it.  
  
The alpha shifted a bit but kept up his brutal thrusts, and suddenly Noah felt Jayden’s tail tease over his ass and the place where Jayden’s cock was plunging into him. He flinched slightly as the tip of the tail touched his already stretched out rim, and the touch sent waves of pleasure through him. He had had Jayden’s tail inside him several times, but never at the same time as his cock. It seemed pretty impossible that the two would ever fit in there at the same time and Noah was very wary about trying it just yet, since Jayden cock alone was filling him up real good. But he couldn’t deny the possibility of trying someday.  
  
“Jayden,” Noah purred, moaning beautifully at every thrust of the alpha’s hips.  
  
Jayden grunted in response and dug his fingers into Noah’s ass, leaving marks on it. He let out a soft hiss when Noah tugged a bit too hard one some of his feathers, but he didn’t mind it much. He liked when Noah grabbed his hair or feathers in desperation, or when he left claw marks on him – it was hot.  
  
Finally their orgasms were approaching, making them hold on even tighter to the other. Jayden’s placed both his hands on Noah’s buttocks and dug his fingers into the skin there as he felt his climax take over, and Noah touching the base of his wings was the final trigger to draw him over the edge. He growled out his pleasure against Noah’s neck and came hard inside him, and Noah followed when he felt his ass get filled with Jayden’s warm release.  
  
They grinded against the other as waves of ecstasy went through them, their partner’s name on their lips as they came. Noah slumped against Jayden’s chest when his orgasm was over, and he panted to catch his breath again. Jayden was holding him tightly against his body as he rode out his own release, and Noah felt the last drop of Jayden’s come get released into him before the alpha’s body went limp against his own.  
  
They sat together and caught their breaths, running lazy hands through each other’s feathers. Noah rested his head under Jayden’s chin and smiled contently. He was too tired to move away from Jayden’s lap and his cock, even though he could feel the alpha’s semen beginning to leak from him now.  
  
Jayden moved his hand through Noah’s feathers while the other one stayed on the submissive’s ass. He could smell the sweet honey scent of Noah’s oil but he didn’t give into the temptation to touch it or taste it.  
  
“Happy birthday,” Jayden suddenly said, chuckling softly.  
  
Noah pulled back to look at him. “Thanks,” he said with a shy smile before slowly getting off Jayden to get cleaned up. He quickly grabbed the towel they had also used last night to clean up with after sex, and he blushed a bit as he felt Jayden’s eyes on him in the semi-darkness as he cleaned up the come that was running down his thighs now.  
  
“I never get tired of that view,” Jayden smirked from the bed.  
  
Noah threw the dirty towel at him in embarrassment. Jayden had always had a big kink for Noah’s butt and its shape, and he especially had a kink for claiming it by filling it with his seed and watch it flow out afterwards. Noah thought it was a perverted and dirty kink, but he couldn’t deny that he quite liked it himself. He just hated to admit it.  
  
Jayden laughed and caught the towel, and he used the clean part of it to wipe off Noah’s come which had spurted all over his stomach earlier.  
  
They jumped in surprise when someone knocked on the door repeatedly.  
  
“Hellooo? Jayden, get your dick out of my brother and come downstairs with him soon! It’s time for breakfast!” Isaac shouted on the other side of the door.  
  
Noah’s face went crimson red. “Shut _up,_ Isaac!” he yelled back, completely flustered. He knew Isaac probably hadn’t heard them, but it was still embarrassing that his brother was guessing at what they were doing.  
  
Jayden just laughed, and they could hear Lily scolding Isaac on the other side of the door before they heard footsteps of them walking down the stairs.  
  
“It’s not funny,” Noah groused and scowled over at Jayden as the alpha laughed.  
  
“Sorry, but Isaac’s lack of shame _is_ kind of funny to me,” Jayden snickered and got up from the bed to get dressed. He turned on the lamp over Noah’s bed to be able to see better.  
  
Noah groaned and went over to his wardrobe to get some fresh clothes. He was still butt naked, but his wings shielded his body somewhat to protect his modesty. Jayden had seen him naked hundreds of times before in the two years they had been together, but he was still kinda shy about letting the alpha get an open view of his ass and his member, especially because of the hungry looks Jayden would give him.  
  
He was about to put on his panties when he suddenly felt Jayden standing behind him and placing his hand on his right buttock. Noah blushed before stepping into his panties and pulling them up, forcing Jayden to let go of his butt.  
  
Jayden chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss Noah behind the ear as the submissive got dressed. He couldn’t really keep his hands off Noah at the moment, and he touched as much of the naked skin on Noah’s body as he could until it was covered up by clothes. He backed off a bit when Noah reached behind himself to button up his shirt under his wings. Jayden would love to help him out, but it was too risky with Noah’s oil glands still being wet and very close to the buttons.  
  
When Noah was fully dressed he turned back around to face Jayden, only to see that the alpha was still butt naked. He stared at him in surprise and let his eyes linger a bit on Jayden’s softened dick before forcing himself to look up at his face instead. “Why aren’t you dressed yet?”  
  
“I can’t touch and kiss you while I’m putting on my clothes,” Jayden explained with a small smirk. He finally went over to get some clothes from the bag he had brought with him to the house and pulled out some fresh underwear, a shirt, and jeans to wear.  
  
Noah smiled a bit at Jayden’s explanation. He liked when Jayden was affectionate with him, even though it could get a bit annoying and embarrassing when he did it in front of their families.  
  
While Jayden was getting dressed, Noah turned off the lamp by his bed and went over to open the curtains. It was sunny outside, and he could hear the birds tweeting and chirping when he opened the window to let some fresh air enter his room. He smiled and dwelled in the sounds and the smell of spring before he went back over to Jayden.  
  
“Ready to head downstairs?” Jayden asked as he zipped up his jeans and corrected his shirt. “Your butt isn’t too sore, is it?”  
  
Noah blushed. “No, not much.” He then pulled a face and moved his hand down to his ass to correct his panties, and his grimace deepened when he felt more of Jayden’s come inside begin to leak from him.  
  
Noah’s discomfort and his grimace didn’t go unnoticed by Jayden who had a pretty good guess of what was going on.  
  
Jayden laughed at him but couldn’t help but feel a bit sorry for him too. “Come here,” he said and pulled Noah in for a quick, deep kiss.  
  
Noah melted into the kiss and spread and lowered his wings slightly behind him. They pulled apart after a few seconds, and Jayden smiled at him before they went over to the door to head downstairs together.  


 

***

  
  
When Noah and Jayden came downstairs, everyone was already there and had put all the presents on the dining table at Noah’s seat. They all looked up as Noah entered the room with Jayden walking by his side with an arm wrapped around his waist.  
  
“There is the birthday kid!” Isaac exclaimed with a big grin and practically ran over to Noah to meet him half-way and pulled him into a hug. “Happy birthday, squirt.”  
  
“Ugh. Thanks, Isaac,” Noah grunted, getting squeezed pretty hard by his brother. Isaac rarely hugged him, and mostly only did so on his birthday or when he was super happy or excited, so Noah felt a little strange getting hugged by him.  
  
Lily chuckled at them and came over to hug and wish Noah a happy birthday as well, and Tony did the same. The hug that Tony gave Noah was very short and light though, since Jayden was watching him. Jayden was rather possessive of Noah sometimes, and when a male who was not related to Noah hugged him, his tail would often move back and forth in slow motions behind him, like a cat that was on guard. Tony suspected that Jayden wasn’t even aware that he was doing it, which was kind of amusing.  
  
Bella jumped over to Noah as well since she was always happy to see him in the morning. She wagged her tail eagerly and was satisfied when Noah gave her a few good rubs as a greeting.  
  
Dean and Castiel stood a bit behind the others near the dining table, watching the kids with soft smiles before it was their turn to hug Noah.  
  
“Happy birthday, kiddo,” Dean grinned and wrapped his arms around Noah’s skinny frame. “Can’t believe my youngest kid is an adult now. It makes me feel so old.”  
  
Noah smiled and hugged his father back. “I don’t feel any different though, daddy.”  
  
Dean laughed warmly at that and pulled back, brushing is tail against Noah’s leg in a loving gesture before he stepped back to give Castiel space.  
  
Castiel came forward and smiled softly at his youngest child. It was so surreal to him that Noah was grown up now, and he couldn’t help but feel a little sad about that. He reached out and cupped Noah’s face between his hands in a motherly gesture, and Noah smiled at him as he did so. Castiel saw so much of himself in Noah that it was almost painful to think about how he had to let him go soon when Noah would start in college.  
  
“Happy birthday, Noah,” the angel smiled and pulled his son into a warm hug.  
  
Noah smiled and rested his head against Castiel’s shoulder as he returned the hug. He always felt content and safe in Castiel’s arms and that was never going to change, no matter how old he got. “Thank you, papa.”  
  
“Come on! Open your presents so I can get some food in my stomach,” Isaac spoke impatiently somewhere behind them.  
  
Noah snickered at that and pulled away from Castiel who rolled his eyes at Isaac.  
  
“And once again Isaac only thinks about himself,” Tony chuckled.  
  
“You can’t survive if you don’t think about your own needs sometimes,” Isaac retorted with a small snort.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, and Jayden and Dean both laughed at Isaac’s comment.  
  
They all went over to the dining table then to get seated, and Bella wandered off to play with one of her toys in the living room since she knew she wasn’t welcome near the table when they were eating. They seated themselves with Dean sitting with his back to the kitchen with Cas on his right side and then with Isaac next to him, and Noah, Jayden, Tony, and Lily sat on the other side of the table.  
  
Dean had been to the bakery that morning and had bought fresh bread for everyone, and the others slowly began cutting some pieces in half for themselves and put butter, cheese, jam, and whatever else they wanted on their bread while Noah began opening his presents. They all watched curiously as he opened them since they didn’t really know what the others had gotten him.  
  
Noah was quite surprised to get a new laptop from Dean and Castiel. He hadn’t expected such an expensive present, but he certainly needed a new one since his old one was getting pretty outdated, slow, and had multiple problems. He also got a gift card for his favorite clothing store from Lily and Tony, and Jayden had gotten him a new book that he wanted.  
  
When it time to open the present from Isaac, Noah couldn’t help but send his brother a suspicious glance as he picked up the present from him. Knowing Isaac, it was likely that he had gotten him something silly and embarrassing, and he had already received two porn movies from him as presents before.  
  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Isaac asked, grinning in amusement as he saw the way Noah was eyeing him. “I’ve gotten you something good this year.”  
  
“You always say that,” Lily mumbled and glared at her twin from across the table.  
  
“It better not be another dirty movie,” Castiel muttered and sent Isaac a sharp, disapproving look.  
  
“Hey, how come no one trusts me?” Isaac pouted.  
  
Dean snorted. “Wonder why.”  
  
Jayden chuckled at them while he watched with curiosity as Noah ripped the wrappings off the present. Behind the wrappings were newspapers wrapped around the present to make it harder to feel its actual shape and guess what it was, and Noah ripped that off too.  
  
No one was really surprised to see naked alphas and submissives pop up as Noah pulled out a movie with a quite explicit cover, and Noah groaned in embarrassment when he saw it.  
  
“Isaac… Why do you always buy me those movies?” Noah whined, and got even more embarrassed when Jayden snatched the movie from his hands to look at it before he could hide it. Tony too leaned in to see, and the two guys stared shamelessly at the images and read the description on the back.  
  
Isaac burst out laughing. “Sorry, but it never gets old,” he grinned. “And that’s one of the hottest porn movies you’ll ever find! It has a lot of good kinks in it.”  
  
Noah groaned and buried his face in his hands to hide his flushed face.  
  
Castiel sighed helplessly and slumped his wings in defeat. He had long given up on trying to talk sense into Isaac and make him behave less childish and be more responsible instead. Dean, however, couldn’t contain his laughter when he saw the way Jayden and Tony were staring at the movie cover now.  
  
“Gosh, why are you looking at that?!” Lily groused and tried to snatch the movie from Tony’s hand after Jayden had passed it to him to have a look.  
  
“Hey, I don’t complain when you look at your own dirty movies at home,” Tony grinned and moved the movie out of her reach.  
  
Lily’s face went impossibly red, especially when Isaac barked out a sharp laugh at that. “That’s… This is in front of my family! It’s different!”  
  
Tony laughed at her before handing the movie back over to Noah who reluctantly took it. The submissive blushed even more as his eyes landed on the naked, muscled torso of the alpha model on the cover, but he quickly put the movie away under the gift card he had gotten from Lily and Tony. The gift card hid most of it from his view. Jayden continued to snicker and seem very amused by Noah’s embarrassment, and Noah scowled at him and hated him for finding it funny.  
  
“Actually, I have a little extra present for you, since I didn’t want to completely disappoint you,” Isaac announced then and smirked at Noah.  
  
Noah blinked over at him in surprise, and watched as Isaac lifted his butt a bit off the chair to pull out something from the back pocket of his jeans. Isaac handed him a small card then, which Noah took and opened curiously.  
  
“You’re so damn hard to buy something for, so it’s always much easier to give you movies – or just some cash, which is what I’m giving you now,” Isaac explained.  
  
Noah was surprised to see 50 dollars inside the card that Isaac had handed him, and the card itself was small with a cute bunny and a ‘Happy birthday’ greeting on it. For once, Isaac had actually picked a cute card for him (which Noah liked a lot) instead of one of those silly ones, which signaled that he was taking this seriously after all. Noah was quite heart warmed to see that.  
  
“I… Thank you,” Noah spoke, still very surprised. “But you didn’t have to give me this much.”  
  
Isaac shrugged. “The movie was kinda cheap, and you only turn 18 once so I wanted to give you a little extra… That’s all.” He tried not to let the others see the small blush on his cheeks when they all turned to look at him in positive surprise.  
  
“Oh, you do have a heart after all,” Dean teased and grinned at Isaac.  
  
“That was very sweet of you,” Lily smiled at her twin.  
  
Isaac sank a bit into his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he tried not to blush. “Meh, I can be nice. So what?” he mumbled.  
  
Castiel smiled lovingly and proudly at him and brushed their wings together gently between their chairs. He chuckled softly when he saw Isaac getting a bit more flustered over that.  
  
Noah smiled at Isaac. He liked when his brother showed his more soft and considerate side sometimes, and although the porn movie had been rather embarrassing and annoying to receive, he knew Isaac only meant it well. Besides, it wasn’t like Noah wasn’t going to watch it – because he _was._  
  
They continued with their breakfast then. Castiel had put all kinds of delicious stuff at the table such as different kinds of cheese, peanut butter, Nutella, ham, cocoa, juice, and of course the fresh baked bread that Dean had bought that morning. Dean had also made some fried eggs, which everyone liked a lot. It was rare that they had such a nice breakfast, so everyone dug in eagerly and enjoyed each other’s company as they chatted and ate together.  


 

***

  
  
At noon, Eden, Jason, and their kids arrived, as did Adrian, Natalie, and Maya. They all hugged and were glad to see each other again, and Noah received more presents. He got two movies from Adrian and Natalie, and Eden and Jason had gotten him a gift card for an electronics store.  
  
Soon after Adrian and Natalie’s arrival, Gabriel, Katie, and Heidi arrived as well. Loki and Mark weren’t with them since they had moved out a long time ago and they were busy with their own lives now, so they weren’t able to come over.  
  
Gabriel hugged the breath out of Castiel and Dean as usual before hugging the kids as well, and then finally he turned his attention to Noah.  
  
“And there we have the birthday kid!” Gabriel grinned and came over to pull Noah into a tight hug. “Happy birthday, squirt!”  
  
“Thanks, uncle Gabe,” Noah croaked, feeling his back crack a bit as Gabriel squeezed him.  
  
Gabriel grinned and pulled back, and he glanced Noah up and down a few times. “Damn, you’re still so much shorter than me, and you’re scrawnier than Cassie is. Don’t they feed you well in this house?”  
  
Noah chuckled at that. “They do, but I don’t gain weight easily…”  
  
“Lucky bastard. But neither do I actually, so I guess I’m a lucky bastard too.”  
  
“And he’s just naturally very microscopic,” Isaac cut in, grinning teasingly at Noah who hated it when he used the word ‘microscopic’ about him.  
  
The others laughed while Noah glared at Isaac.  
  
Katie came forward then and smiled as she hugged Noah. “Happy birthday. We’ve bought you a small present,” she said and pulled back. She handed him a birthday card which Noah accepted with gratitude.  
  
“Thanks,” Noah smiled and opened up the card to see what was inside. His eyes widened when he saw a ticket for the cinema worth 60 dollars, which was enough to watch 2-3 movies with.  
  
“Then you can take your boyfriend here out to watch a romantic movie one day,” Gabriel said and made a gesture at Jayden who was standing behind Noah and peeking over his shoulder curiously at the present.  
  
Jayden laughed softly at that. “Well, mostly I prefer something with more action or thrill in it.”  
  
“Hey, don’t be such an alpha! Romantic movies sometimes set a good mood for sex, ‘cause it makes the chicks and the subs in such a loving mood that they just wanna have some love afterwards.” Gabriel wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, which made the boys laugh while the girls, Noah, and Cas groaned and rolled their eyes at him.  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Jayden smirked.  
  
Noah blushed and swatted Jayden’s arm in embarrassment, which only made the alpha laugh at him.  
  
Katie scowled at Gabriel. “So that’s why you sometimes suggest a romantic movie? And I thought you were just being romantic and nice…”  
  
“Well, romance is part of it too,” Gabriel argued, a charming smile on his lips as he looked at his mate.  
  
Heidi grimaced behind them. “Ew, gross.” The others laughed at that.  
  
Castiel smiled as Maya and Luna walked around on slightly wobbly legs and supported themselves against people’s legs as they walked around between them. They got along well, and Luna grinned as Maya followed after her over to Bella who was getting pretty used to having little kids all over her sometimes. The girls stroked the dog’s fur as they reached her, although a bit roughly sometimes since they were still pretty young.  
  
“Don’t tug at her ears,” Eden warned gently when she noticed Luna staring at Bella’s ears in fasciation and looked like she was about to tug a bit at one of them. Bella shook her head when the girl’s hand touched her ear, as if it had tickled her.  
  
Daniel too went over to Bella now, mostly to keep an eye on his sister and make sure she didn’t hurt the dog. He was turning 5 in a little over three weeks from now and was soon about to start in kindergarten.  
  
“Maybe you kids wanna go outside and play in the garden?” Dean asked and smiled at the three of them.  
  
“Yay! Can I play ball too?” Daniel asked eagerly.  
  
“Sure,” Dean chuckled and went out to the garden with them. Maya and Luna followed them eagerly, and Eden, Jason, Adrian, and Natalie joined them outside.  
  
Castiel went to the kitchen to get something to drink for all of them on the hot day, and Katie joined him to give him a hand. They smiled and chatted a bit together, sharing the latest news.  
  
Meanwhile Gabriel turned his attention to Isaac. “I saw you on TV again last week! Awesome performance! But I heard that you got some negative reviews as well?”  
  
Isaac snorted. “Yeah, it got out that I’m an angel/demon hybrid and not everyone who watches the shows that I’ve been on are happy about that. But actually I mostly only got positive feedback, and the fandoms of those shows are mostly positive towards me. There are few assholes among them though…”  
  
Isaac had finally managed to get more roles on TV shows, and he had even gotten a recurring guest star role for nine episodes on a fantasy series. He was still at the beginning of his career and hadn’t gotten an apartment yet, so for now he was still living with Dean and Castiel. He had bought a car though so transportation to L.A. was not really a problem for him anymore. He was still looking for a more steady job as an actor in a theater or something since the roles he had had so far were only temporary and made it a bit difficult to get an apartment when he didn’t have a steady income.  
  
Gabriel scoffed. “Well, we’ve all got an asshole attached to us. Some of us just have some extra ones attached that don’t belong there.”  
  
Jayden chortled. “What a nice way to put it.”  
  
Gabriel grinned and the others laughed at that.  
  
“My dad is born ridiculous,” Heidi murmured behind Gabriel and rolled her eyes.  
  
Gabriel turned around and wrapped an arm around his daughter’s shoulders, smirking at her. “But you still love me.” He laughed when she rolled her eyes again but still smiled at his comment.  
  
They finally headed outside together then to join the others on the terrace and in the garden.  
  
It was warm and sunny that day, and Noah smiled when he saw Daniel, Luna, and Maya running around in the garden and chasing some ball with Adrian, Jason, and Dean. Bella was running around too, enjoying being active with everyone, and she chased after the ball like the rest of them. Daniel was faster than the girls so he always got to the ball first, but he sometimes let them have a kick so that they wouldn’t whine in protest. Whenever one of the girls was about to fall over he would reach out to steady them to stop them from hurting themselves, and the others smiled at how protective he already was – not just of his sister Luna but also of Maya.  
  
“He’s such a sweetheart,” Lily smiled from the terrace where she watched the scene with Tony. Eden and Natalie were at the terrace too, helping Katie and Cas a bit whenever they came out with glasses and something to drink. Gabriel had gone into the garden along with Isaac to play with the kids and fool around, while Noah, Jayden, and Heidi stayed at the terrace for now.  
  
Natalie smiled. “I’m sure he’ll be a real gentleman someday.”  
  
Eden smiled modestly at that. “Probably. I certainly hope so.” She went over to Lily then, and her sister blinked at her in surprise as Eden suddenly stood in front of her and grabbed her hands gently. “How are you after your miscarriage a few months ago? Are you still wary of trying again?” she asked, her brows furrowing somewhat in worry as she looked at her little sister.  
  
Lily had expressed some wariness regarding trying for another baby soon. She was scared that it would result in another miscarriage, and she didn’t want to go through that again. Tony had confessed to Dean in privacy that he suspected that some of Lily’s wariness was because she didn’t want to disappoint Tony if she lost another baby, and that even though he had assured her that he wouldn’t be disappointed or upset with her, he still had the feeling that she was reluctant to try again because of that.  
  
Lily blinked at Eden before smiling a bit. “I’m almost ready to try again. I’m just scared it will go wrong this time too…”  
  
Eden squeezed Lily’s hands in her own to reassure her. “It won’t,” she promised, holding Lily’s gaze as they looked at each other.  
  
The others watched them quietly, and Lily stared back at Eden for a few seconds before nodding. “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” she finally spoke and smiled weakly.  
  
Tony smiled and wrapped an arm around Lily’s waist and leaned in to place a soft kiss to her temple. Eden smiled and let go of Lily’s hands again, and instead reached out to brush tails with her in a loving gesture.  


 

***

  
  
Sam and Jess arrived at 1pm with their daughter Kaylee. Their daughter Aria and their son Jesse had moved out from home now and didn’t join them as they headed to Dean and Castiel’s house for Noah’s birthday.  
  
It was Dean who answered the door when they arrived, and he grinned happily when he saw his little brother standing in the doorway with his mate and their daughter Kaylee. Kaylee had both demon wings and a tail, and her hair was long and dyed dark brown (she naturally had sandy-colored hair).  
  
“Sammy,” Dean grinned and pulled Sam into a tight hug and entwined tails with him.  
  
“Hey, Dean,” Sam smiled and hugged him back.  
  
It had been months since they last saw each other and both brothers were excited about the reunion.  
  
“Getting old, huh. You’re almost 50 now,” Dean smirked at Sam after they had pulled away from each other. Sam had just had a birthday on Monday, but since it was a workday Dean and Castiel weren’t able to come visit. They had thus agreed to just meet up for Noah’s birthday five days later instead.  
  
Sam gave him one of his bitch faces. “I just turned 49. And you shouldn’t be talking – you’re seven years older than me.”  
  
“But, no grey hairs yet,” Dean smirked and pointed at his hair.  
  
Jess chuckled in amusement next to Sam. “I think there might be some; they’re just hard to spot in your sandy-colored hair.”  
  
Dean chuckled at her and pulled her and Kaylee in for hugs too before inviting them in.  
  
Dean then quickly disappeared into the living room before coming back. “And, of course, a late present to you from Cas and me,” he smiled and handed Sam a bottle of fine wine and a box of expensive chocolate.  
  
Sam chuckled and accepted the presents. “Thanks. I’m getting too old for presents, though.”  
  
“You never get too old wine, though,” Dean smirked and gave Sam a small pat on the arm.  
  
“Touché,” Sam grinned. “And thanks again. This is one of my favorite ones.”  
  
Jess smiled as she watched Sam and Dean interact and touch tails in a brotherly gesture as they headed towards the terrace, and Sam let the presents stay in the living room for now since there was no point in carrying them around during the day. Kaylee stayed close to Jess as they headed outside to the others who were playing around with the kids in the garden.  
  
Jason, Isaac, and Adrian were trying to teach Daniel how to properly hit a ball with one of the old baseball bats that Dean and Cas had lying around, and Jayden and Tony were trying to offer advice and support too as the boy practiced. Luna and Maya sat with their mothers, Lily, Castiel, and Katie on the lawn as they watched the boys play, and Noah and Heidi were chatting. Gabriel was laughing whenever Daniel hit one of the boys with the ball after he had hit it with the bat, but at least Daniel was getting better.  
  
“Hey, guys,” Sam smiled as he headed down into the garden along with Jess, Kaylee, and Dean.  
  
They all looked up, and Castiel immediately got up from where he was sitting on the grass to greet the newly arrived guests.  
  
“Hello, Sam,” Castiel smiled and came over. “And hello, Jessica and Kaylee,” he added when they came over to him as well.  
  
“Hey, Cas,” Sam grinned and hugged him, and the angel smiled as he returned it.  
  
“Been a while. We should visit each other more often,” Jess smiled and hugged Castiel too after Sam had pulled back.  
  
“Indeed we should,” Castiel smiled and was happy to see them again. He hugged Kaylee briefly before the girl headed over to Noah and Heidi.  
  
“Hi,” Noah grinned when he saw his cousin.  
  
“Hi. Happy birthday,” Kaylee grinned and pulled him in for a hug. She was three years younger than Noah but already taller than him, like most of their family members were.  
  
Noah smiled and returned it. “Thanks.”  
  
“Yeah, happy 18th birthday, Noah,” Sam smiled and came over to hug him too.  
  
Noah thanked him and Jess, who also wished him a happy birthday, and Sam handed him a small box wrapped in blue gift wrap. Noah opened the present to see what it was, and it turned out to be another ticket for the cinema.  
  
“You’re hard to buy presents for,” Sam said and rubbed the back of his neck a little.  
  
Noah chuckled. “That’s alright. I can always use cinema tickets. Thank you,” he said, smiling at them.  
  
Sam was about to speak when Gabriel suddenly popped up next to them.  
  
“Oh my god, Sammy and co. here stole my idea for a present! Now you’ve got two cinema tickets,” Gabriel smirked, looking at Noah.  
  
Noah laughed softly at that. “I don’t mind. As I said; I can always use them.”  
  
“Oh, you got cinema tickets from Gabriel and Katie as well? What a coincidence,” Jess chuckled.  
  
“It was my idea first!” Gabriel blurted and narrowed his eyes as he looked between Sam and Jess.  
  
Sam rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to be so defensive about it.”  
  
“I don’t like plagiarism.”  
  
Noah, Heidi, and Kaylee giggled slightly as they watched Sam and Gabriel scowl at each other now.  
  
“Hey, no fights,” Dean cut in and got between them.  
  
“We aren’t fighting. Gabe is just being his usual, childish self,” Sam huffed.  
  
“At least I’m not being a moose,” Gabriel retorted teasingly. He barked out a laugh at the bitch face and the narrowed eyes Sam gave him at that.  
  
Adrian, Eden, Lily, and Isaac finally came over to greet Sam, Jess, and their cousin Kaylee as well, and Sam was as always amazed by how big and grown up they all were now. Tony and Jason greeted them as well, as did Daniel, but both Maya and Luna were a little shy at first. Jayden was the last one to greet them, and it was the first time that he met Sam, Jess, and Kaylee in person.  
  
“So you’re Jayden, my nephew’s boyfriend,” Sam said as he shook Jayden’s hand and eyed him curiously. “You look a bit different than I expected.”  
  
“Hopefully that’s not bad…?” Jayden said with an awkward chuckle before politely pulling his hand back.  
  
Sam chuckled. “No.”  
  
“I bet uncle Sam just didn’t think that Noah could score such a hottie boyfriend,” Isaac smirked.  
  
Noah blushed a bit at that while the others laughed.  
  
“You keep making comments about Jayden being hot. Is he your type or what?” Adrian teased and gave Isaac a small, playful nudge.  
  
“Well, if he wasn’t taken then he would be, yeah,” Isaac admitted.  
  
Jayden chuckled and looked a little modest about the compliments on his looks. “Well, I’m taken – hopefully for life. And you’re not my type anyway, Isaac.”  
  
“Damn,” Isaac said, sounding almost disappointed.  
  
Noah butted his way in between Jayden and Isaac to stand next to Jayden and grab a hold of his hand. He held on tight to it and leaned his wing into Jayden’s while he shot Isaac a small glare, almost as if he was telling him to back off and not touch his boyfriend.  
  
Isaac laughed when he noticed what Noah was doing. “Don’t worry, Noah. I’m not gonna touch your precious boyfriend. You can keep him.”  
  
“And I think he wants to keep you too,” Adrian added, watching Noah with a fond smirk as he saw the way his brother was practically marking his territory right now.  
  
Noah’s blush deepened but he looked pretty satisfied with their words. Jayden just grinned at him in amusement and curled his tail around Noah’s leg. He could sense Noah’s suddenly possessiveness, and Jayden quite liked when his submissive boyfriend got possessive.  
  
“Aww, I think I like them together already,” Jess chuckled.  
  
“Bah, they’re like Dean and Cas all over again,” Gabriel muttered and rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna get cavities from all this sweetness.”  
  
“But you like sweet stuff, uncle Gabe,” Lily pointed out with a smug smirk.  
  
“Touché.”  
  
The others laughed and switched topics as some of them started chatting with each other.  
  
Castiel watched Noah and Jayden for a while and thought a bit about Gabriel’s comment. He was brought out of his thoughts when Maya ran over to him and hugged his legs while grinning widely up at him. He smiled and lifted her up on his arm before he went up to the terrace with Dean, Sam, and some of the others to have something to drink and sit down by the table.  
  
“Melon!” Maya chirped as she sat on Cas’ lap by the table. She pointed at a plate with pieces of water and honeydew melon on it, which Castiel had cut earlier. Melons were a nice snack on such a warm day, and almost all pieces had been eaten by now.  
  
“Do you want melon? Which one?” Castiel asked, smiling patiently at Maya as she sat on his lap. Dean was sitting next to him with Sam on his other side, while Jessica and Katie were sitting across from them.  
  
Maya pondered a bit and looked between the pieces. “Yellow,” she said, looking at the honeydew melon pieces.  
  
“They’re called honeydew melons, Maya,” Adrian said softly as he walked over to them with Natalie behind him.  
  
Maya blinked up at him while Castiel reached out to pick up a piece for her.  
  
“Bunny-doo melon…” Maya murmured clumsily with a concentrated frown on her face as she tried to repeat Adrian’s words.  
  
The others laughed at that and Maya glanced at them as if she didn’t understand what was so funny. She grabbed the small piece of melon from Castiel’s hand when he offered it to her and immediately began chewing the fruity part off.  
  
“There better not be any bunnies in that,” Dean laughed.  
  
Adrian chuckled and poked Maya’s nose gently as he stood next to Castiel’s chair. “You’re so silly,” he chuckled with a fond smile.  
  
“Well, she takes after her dad,” Natalie quipped behind him, sending Adrian a smug, teasing smirk when he turned his head to look at her.  
  
“Oi,” Adrian warned her playfully.  
  
Jessica grinned at them. “I’m still getting used to seeing Adrian being a dad.”  
  
“Yeah, no kidding,” Sam said. “He once used to hide under Castiel’s wings like a shy, little kitten.” He grinned teasingly at Adrian who let out an embarrassed groan.  
  
Natalie gaped. “Really?” She looked at Adrian again. “Aww, that sounds so cute! I always knew you were probably super adorable as a kid,” she grinned. She had seen some of his childhood photos, but so far Adrian had managed to keep the embarrassing videos away whenever she asked Dean and Cas to see their photos of him as a child.  
  
Dean and Castiel laughed a bit at that, and Dean felt kind of sorry for Adrian since it kind of hurt an alpha’s pride to be told so.  
  
“All kids are cute,” Adrian argued in an annoyed manner and flicked his tail behind him.  
  
Dean laughed. “That’s true. Even Sammy here was absolutely adorable and tiny once.” He smirked at his brother who scowled at him in return.  
  
“Very funny, Dean,” Sam muttered.  
  
Gabriel suddenly appeared on the terrace then, smirking as he looked between them. “Whatcha talking about up here? Childhood stuff?”  
  
“Yeah, families are embarrassing like that,” Adrian replied and scowled at Dean and Castiel. Dean laughed and Castiel chuckled in amusement when he saw how uncomfortable Adrian was with the topic.  
  
“Well, Cassie was the most adorable of all adorable kids,” Gabriel grinned and smirked over at his brother. “But I think Noah is a pretty good competitor when it comes to being adorable as a child.”  
  
Castiel blushed a bit as the others laughed.  
  
“And I bet you’ve been embarrassing all your life,” Katie said to Gabriel before looking over at Cas. “Aren’t I right?”  
  
“Yes, that is correct,” Castiel murmured and sent his brother a small glare.  
  
“But everyone still loves me!” Gabriel grinned, making the others laugh again.  
  
Castiel was about to speak when Daniel and Luna came running up on the terrace and headed over to the table to grab some melons.  
  
“Can we have some more?” Daniel asked, staring pleadingly at Castiel and twitched his wings a bit as he waited for an answer.  
  
“Of course. Eat as much as like, as long as you share,” Castiel told him, smiling.  
  
Daniel grinned before grabbing two pieces of melon and handed one to Luna since she couldn’t reach the table properly. They ate their melon piece, and Luna wobbled over to Castiel and Maya. Maya squirmed on Castiel’s lap, indicating that she wanted to be put down, so Castiel carefully pulled her off his lap and down on the ground again.  
  
The two girls grinned at each other and went over to the corner of the terrace where they had left their toys, while Daniel headed back down into the garden when he was done eating his melon. The boy walked in a big circle around Gabriel and eyed him cautiously as he passed him.  
  
Gabriel smirked at him before saying “Boo!”, and Daniel shrieked before running back down into the garden with a laugh.  
  
“Hey, don’t scare my son senseless,” Eden chastised Gabriel and headed up on the terrace. She eyed her uncle with a firm scowl.  
  
“Hey, the boy was laughing! He knows I’m just kidding,” Gabriel spoke.  
  
Natalie chuckled at that before looking at Eden who was going over to the table to get a piece of melon for herself. “I think it’s time for the kids to get some more sun screen on their skin. The sun is kinda strong today.”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s see if I can force some on Daniel without him giving me a black eye,” Eden chuckled and chewed her melon piece clean.  
  
Natalie gasped. “No way! He’s done that?”  
  
Eden laughed. “No, but he does put up a pretty good fight because he doesn’t like the way it feels on the skin at the beginning.”  
  
“Well, it _is_ a horrible feeling,” Gabriel argued. He was standing behind Katie’s chair now and was massaging her shoulders gently. Katie smiled and hummed softly, and Jessica snickered a bit when she watched Gabriel being so oddly domestic.  
  
“It’s even more horrible to get a sunburn,” Sam counter-argued at Gabriel and raised a brow.  
  
“How would you know? Meese don’t get sunburned,” Gabriel retorted. “Or do they?” he frowned, looking at Dean and Castiel now.  
  
“How should I know?” Dean laughed, mostly amused by the insulted expression on Sam’s face as Gabriel once again called him a moose.  
  
Eden and Natalie chuckled and shook their heads at them before grabbing the sun screen from the table and started rubbing some of it into Maya and Luna’s skin. Afterwards Eden took the bottle and went down into the garden to find Daniel so that he too could get some sun screen on him.  
  
Tony, Isaac, Jason, and Jayden were kicking a ball around in the garden, not paying much attention to what was going on the terrace. Noah and Lily chatted a bit with Heidi and Kaylee whom they didn’t see often, and they watched as the boys played. Daniel had joined the boys as well when he came into the garden, and they took it a bit easy on him since he was still a kid. Bella was switching between getting some rubs from Noah and the girls and chasing the ball around with the boys.  
  
As soon as Daniel spotted Eden and saw her with the sun screen, he ran away quickly and hid behind Lily.  
  
“Nooo! I don’t wanna!” Daniel whined and tried desperately to hide behind Lily’s white wings.  
  
“Daniel!” Eden chastised, frustrated that he was running off.  
  
Lily laughed softly and peered down at Daniel, who was hiding behind her and grabbing her tail gently while keeping a wary eye on his mother. “When your mom says you need to get sun screen on you, then you need to get sun screen on you. You have to do as she says.”  
  
Daniel whined and was still very reluctant to get some on him, and he kept avoiding Eden whenever she tried walking around Lily to get him.  
  
The boys had noticed what was going on and had temporarily stopped their game. Jayden came over to where Noah was standing while the others stayed in the background.  
  
Jason watched the scene with a small chuckle, feeling a bit sorry for Eden, but he didn’t want to intervene just yet – Daniel had to learn to do as his mother said.  
  
“Daniel, you have to get some sun screen on you, or you’ll get burned,” Eden told him with a helpless sigh.  
  
When Lily reached down to try to hold Daniel still so that Eden could get to him, the boy whined and quickly ran over to Noah and hid behind him instead.  
  
Eden sighed in frustration. “Daniel! Get over here right now!” she told him firmly.  
  
Daniel shook his head frantically and sulked as he hid behind Noah, holding on to some of his feathers as he used Noah’s wings as shields.  
  
Noah wasn’t particularly bothered by Daniel touching his feathers as long as it wasn’t the wing bone itself, and the boy was still a kid so it wasn’t inappropriate. Jayden was standing next to him now, and they both glanced down at Daniel in sympathy when they saw how frustrated he was that his mom wanted to pour that stuff on him, but it had to be done.  
  
Noah gently squatted down so that he was eye level with Daniel, and he smiled at the boy as he raised his gaze to look at Noah’s face. “Hey,” he spoke softly. “You know you have to do as your mom says, right? She’s not going to leave you alone until you get the sun screen on your skin. I know it feels odd at first, but as soon as it’s dry you won’t feel it anymore.”  
  
Daniel gave him a sulky pout and didn’t seem to know what to decide.  
  
Jayden smiled and looked down at Daniel, poking his leg a bit with his tail in a playful manner. “And only small boys are scared of sun screen. Are you a small boy?”  
  
“No, I’m a big boy,” Daniel immediately said and looked up at him with a determined face.  
  
“Good. Then you’re not scared of some harmless sun screen,” Jayden said, smiling patiently at him.  
  
Daniel pondered over that for a moment before looking over at Eden who was smiling softly at him and waiting for him to change his mind. He looked at her for a few moments before reluctantly going over to her, holding out his arms for her to pour sun screen on.  
  
Eden smiled and started rubbing the protective crème onto her son’s arms, legs, and face. “Thank you, Daniel. You really are a big boy.”  
  
Daniel seemed rather satisfied with that compliment, and he didn’t put up a fight at all as his mother put the wet crème all over his skin. He even giggled a bit when Eden gently patted his sun screen covered cheeks with a grin before pulling away when she was done.  
  
Lily grinned at the scene before she smirked over at Noah and Jayden. “You two are going to make great parents someday, I think.”  
  
“I think so too,” Heidi grinned, who had also watched the scene along with Kaylee.  
  
Noah blushed furiously and twitched his wings in embarrassment while staring at his feet. Jayden too blushed a bit, but seemed more modest than embarrassed.  
  
“Maybe,” Jayden spoke and smiled softly at Noah whose face just went even redder as he continued to stare at his feet and shift shyly.  
  
Eden grinned as she watched them, and Daniel ran off over to Jason and Tony to play ball again. Isaac had vanished now, and none of them knew where he had gone.  
  
“I’ll head back up and keep an eye on Luna and Maya,” Eden announced.  
  
Lily smiled. “Yeah, you do that.”  
  
Eden had just left when Lily noticed Isaac come running over towards Noah and Jayden from behind where they couldn’t see him. She was just about to warn Noah before Isaac suddenly threw a bucket of water at him from behind, making him completely wet. Jayden too got some on him, but mostly only on his wings, where Noah’s clothes and his body were drenched in water since he had been standing closest to the direction that Isaac came from.  
  
Noah gasped as the cold water hit him, and his wings spread out on reflex. He looked absolutely mortified and incredulous, like he didn’t believe what had just happened. “Isaac!” he snapped and turned around to glare at his brother when he heard his hysterical laughter from behind him.  
  
Isaac cracked up and almost couldn’t breathe from laughing. He dropped the now empty bucket on the ground next to him. “Oh my god, that was priceless!”  
  
Jayden couldn’t help but laugh too, especially when he saw the deadly look Noah was giving Isaac and how his wings and arms were spread out as water dripped from them.  
  
All the others laughed as well when they noticed what had happened, and Noah almost felt humiliated.  
  
“Now that was just mean!” Gabriel laughed from the terrace. “But pretty hilarious. Gotta hand it to my prankster nephew to make people laugh.”  
  
Isaac grinned and took a bow, but he ran off when Noah growled and spread his wings in a threatening manner.  
  
Jayden laughed along with the others, but he stopped when he saw the non-amused and slightly humiliated look on Noah’s face as the submissive folded his wings again. The alpha smiled and wrapped an arm around Noah’s waist. “I don’t think Isaac meant to hurt your feelings, and the others don’t mean it bad when they’re laughing…”  
  
“I know. It’s just not fun to get all wet like that and have people laugh at you…” Noah murmured quietly, a hint bitterness in his voice. His wet clothes stuck to his body, and it was embarrassing that his nipples were visible through his wet shirt now.  
  
“I know,” Jayden chuckled. “I’ll go with you inside to put on some dry clothes.” He started leading Noah up to the house, his arm still wrapped around Noah’s waist for reassurance.  
  
“Thanks,” Noah murmured gratefully and followed him.  
  
Castiel furrowed his brows at Noah in worry when he and Jayden came up to the terrace. “Are you alright?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m just wet,” Noah spoke, his wings still slightly spread to let the water drip off them.  
  
“I bet that’s what you told Jayden last night too!” Isaac snickered from the garden, and quickly hid behind Tony when Noah turned his head to look at him over his shoulder.  
  
Noah groaned and flushed even harder, while Jayden couldn’t help but laugh a bit.  
  
“Isaac!” Castiel growled, outraged. He glared past the others and over at Isaac who was standing in the garden close to the terrace. “What is wrong with you?”  
  
“I’m just teasing, papa. I mean it well,” Isaac explained, still with a laugh in his voice.  
  
Noah scowled at his brother before Jayden led him inside and away from Isaac’s teasing.  
  
“That’s two less birthday presents for you this year!” Dean shouted over at Isaac, shooting him a sharp look of disapproval.  
  
“Aw, c’mon!” Isaac protested. “Noah can just take revenge and then we’re square.”  
  
“Oh, I’ll make sure Noah takes you up on your words,” Adrian said with a smug smirk on his face.  
  
Dean laughed when he saw Isaac’s face pale at that, like he knew that Adrian was plotting something to get back at him for Noah.  
  
“Oh, you better beware now,” Gabriel warned Isaac, smirking at his nephew who suddenly didn’t look so amused anymore.  
  
Daniel walked over to Jason who was chuckling at Adrian’s comment in the garden and gently pulled at his father’s shorts to get his attention. “Daddy, why did Isaac do that to Noah? Was he mad at him?”  
  
Jason looked down at him and chuckled as he ran a hand through his son’s hairs. “No, Isaac is just silly and likes to tease and prank people. He wasn’t mad at Noah.”  
  
“Oh. That’s good…”

 

 

***

  
  
Noah and Jayden came back outside after ten minutes, and Noah was now dressed in a clean t-shirt and shorts. He sent Isaac a small glare as he came out, and he kept an unusually close eye on him since he didn’t want to get pranked like that again.  
  
Isaac didn’t dare going too close to Noah, Adrian, or Jayden because he had the feeling that revenge was coming for him. He stayed close to Tony and Jason and hid behind them whenever Adrian or Jayden came anywhere near him. It certainly didn’t help his paranoia when he saw the two of them whisper about something a few feet away from him.  
  
“Hmm, I think they’re gonna make you pay, Isaac,” Eden spoke, crossing her arms and smirking at her brother. Daniel was playing on the lawn with Bella, along with Heidi and Kaylee, and Luna and Maya were still playing on the terrace.  
  
Lily giggled. “Oh yeah, I think so too.”  
  
“Fuck,” Isaac cursed and cringed.  
  
Isaac got even more nervous when Adrian and Jayden suddenly started walking over to him. He quickly went over to hide behind Eden and Lily since he didn’t trust Tony and Jason not to grab him and deliver him to Adrian and Jayden.  
  
It got even worse for Isaac when Adrian and Jayden approached him from different sides, surrounding him as he desperately tried to hide behind his sisters.  
  
“Hey, c’mon… I didn’t do anything,” Isaac cringed, lowering his wings in a nervous gesture as the guys ganged up on him.  
  
Adrian and Jayden just smirked at him, and when Isaac attempted to run Adrian quickly reached out and grabbed a hold of his arm. Isaac yelped and struggled as Adrian hooked his arms under his armpits from behind, preventing him from getting away.  
  
“Fuck! Let me go!” Isaac shouted, thrashing in his brother’s hold, but Adrian was a lot stronger than him.  
  
Jayden then came over and grabbed Isaac’s legs, holding them still.  
  
“Nooo! What are you doing?! Let go!” Isaac exclaimed, squirming and thrashing his wings to get free, but neither of the two alphas were letting him go.  
  
“Noah! Come over here!” Adrian called, grinning smugly at Isaac as he had him trapped.  
  
Noah hesitantly came over to them, his eyes wide as he watched Isaac thrash and struggle to get free.  
  
“Grab the pen from my back pocket,” Jayden told Noah as he came over to them.  
  
“What? Why?” Noah asked, staring at the scene with wide eyes. All the others were gathered around them now, although Dean, Cas, and the others on the terrace remained where they were but were looking curiously at what was going on. They all snickered and laughed at the scene, curious to see what Adrian and Jayden had in mind for Isaac.  
  
“Well, you get to draw something on his face while we hold him down,” Adrian explained, smirking at Isaac who hadn’t stopped struggling in their holds.  
  
“What?!” Isaac exclaimed, his eyes wide in horror.  
  
Noah smirked at that idea. He went over behind Jayden and reached into his pocket to find a pen, which he assumed Jayden had gotten it earlier when he went inside for a minute just before he and Adrian had started plotting the rest of their plan earlier.  
  
“No-no-no-no!” Isaac shrieked with a horrified expression as Noah pulled out the pen.  
  
Noah grinned in mischief, glad that the tables had turned for once, and he quickly leaned in over Isaac and brought the pen to his forehead. Tony and Jason had come over to hold Isaac’s arms still so that he wouldn’t try to push Noah off, and the others laughed as Noah starting writing something on Isaac’s forehead.  
  
“I fucking hate you guys!” Isaac roared and kept slapping his tail against Noah’s legs while his brother drew on him. Noah just snickered and didn’t seem bothered by it, and first when he was done writing on Isaac’s forehead did he finally pull away.  
  
Lily then took the pen from Noah with an mischievous smirk and began drawing something on her twin’s cheek. Isaac growled in defiance and tried to shake his head to make her stop, but Jason kept his head still.  
  
The boys released Isaac as soon as Lily was done, and Lily snickered impishly at her twin as she stepped back and inspected her and Noah’s handy work. Eden and Noah snickered too, and the others laughed as they took in Isaac’s face and his ruffled feathers and clothes.  
  
“I really hate you all,” Isaac muttered and glared between all of them.  
  
Adrian laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “You’re the one that always says that pranking someone is showing love.”  
  
Isaac groaned at that. “Not if it’s humiliating! And what the hell did you guys draw or write on my face anyway?” he grumbled and wiped his hand across his forehead and cheek to see if the ink would come off. He didn’t see any ink on his hand as he inspected it, so he suspected it was still there.  
  
“Why don’t you go inside and see?” Jayden snickered.  
  
Isaac grunted and released himself from Adrian’s hold before he walked up to the house. He shot everyone a displeased glare as they all laughed on the terrace, and Castiel and Natalie were trying to cover Luna and Maya’s eyes so that they wouldn’t see what was on Isaac’s face. Jason had been covering Daniel’s eyes in the garden as well after they had let go of Isaac.  
  
Gabriel burst out laughing as Isaac came up on the terrace. “Well, sometimes pranks backfire and you’re the victim of revenge,” he told him, looking a little sympathetic. The sympathy quickly disappeared from his face as his lips curled into a smug smirk. “That’s a nice dick, though.”  
  
“God! They drew dicks on my face, didn’t they?!” Isaac growled and stalked off towards the bathroom inside to have a look in the mirror. He could hear everyone crack up as he made his way into the hallway and into the bathroom.  
  
“I hope he’ll be okay…” Noah murmured, furrowing his brows in slight worry after Isaac had gone inside.  
  
“He can handle it,” Eden chuckled and brushed her tail against Noah’s leg.  
  
“Well, I’ll go check on him,” Adrian announced, still snickering about the incident as he walked up to the house.  
  
Adrian made his way inside and could hear the water running from the sink in the bathroom. The door was opened slightly, and Adrian approached it cautiously and knocked one time before he entered the room.  
  
Inside, Isaac was busy trying to scrub the ink off his face. Noah had written ‘dickhead’ on his forehead, and Lily had drawn a dick on his left cheek, as if to tell him that he was being a dick when he splashed all that water on Noah earlier. He grunted as he used a wet, rough rug to rub against his skin to get the ink off, and his skin was starting to get red from irritation because of his rubbing.  
  
“You okay?” Adrian asked, unable to hold back a chuckle as he watched Isaac’s reflection in the mirror and saw his face scrunched up in irritation.  
  
“Peachy. My face is full of dick,” Isaac grumbled and continued to rub and scrub his face.  
  
Adrian laughed and walked closer to him. “That’s nothing new.”  
  
Isaac actually laughed at that, and Adrian knew that his brother wasn’t all too upset.  
  
“Hope you aren’t too upset that Jayden and I held you down like that…”  
  
“Nah, it’s cool. I deserved it anyway,” Isaac said and washed the rug under the sink to clean it and get it more wet. “Besides…” He turned around and looked at his brother with a smirk. ”I can handle pranks. I am a master prankster, after all, and it takes more to upset me. If you had stripped me naked and thrown me out on the street, then maybe I would have been upset.”  
  
Adrian leaned his head back and laughed at that. “God, that is not something I want to picture in my mind.”  
  
“Hey, just ‘cause your dick is probably bigger than mine doesn’t mean that mine isn’t pretty, you know?”  
  
“Okay, that’s gross. Stop talking; you’re giving me trauma here,” Adrian laughed and made a somewhat disgusted face.  
  
Isaac just flashed him a satisfied smirk before turning back around and went back to cleaning his face. “Fuck, this stuff is hard to get off,” he groused, puffing out his feathers in frustration.  
  
“Just keep scrubbing.”  
  
“Shut up. That’s what I’m doing,” Isaac grumbled.  
  
Adrian chuckled at that.  
  
There was a soft knocking on the door, and they both looked over their shoulders to see Noah peeking into the room with caution. “Are you okay? Does it go off?” he asked, sounding a bit worried.  
  
“Aww, everyone is worried about me,” Isaac grinned, cheering up a little. He saw Adrian roll his eyes at that. “I’m good, Noah. Don’t worry about me,” he said, giving Noah a brief, soft smile before turning back to the mirror. He had almost gotten it all off now, but he wanted his face to be dick-free before he went back outside.  
  
Noah was pleased to hear that, and he looked up when Adrian came over to him. They two of them left the room quietly, letting Isaac clean himself up. Noah smiled when his oldest brother wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, making their wings bump together behind them and Noah’s arm touch against Adrian’s side. Those brotherly gestures was something Noah missed a lot. Adrian had never really hugged anyone much, but he had always accepted it when Noah was the one to hug him when he was smaller. Adrian had changed a bit since he became a father, though. He was acting more responsible and was in many ways more of an adult, but he was still the same brother Noah had grown up with.  
  
They headed back outside together, and Maya immediately ran over to Adrian on wobbly legs and whined while she spread out her arms to get picked up.  
  
“Hey, Maya. What are you whining for?” Adrian asked her softly and picked her up to sit on his arm. He rocked her gently and let her rest against him.  
  
Natalie smiled softly and came over to them. “I think she’s getting tired… She’s been playing with Luna since we came, and it’s about time for her usual afternoon nap now.”  
  
“Yep, those two have sure played a lot,” Dean commented from the table and smiled over at them.  
  
Luna was sitting on the ground next to Castiel’s chair with the toys that she had Maya had been playing with, and she too looked a little tired and sleepy.  
  
Adrian kept rocking Maya gently. “Hmm, guess you really need a nap, huh.”  
  
Maya nodded weakly against him, and Noah smiled as he watched Adrian and Natalie head inside to prepare Maya for a nap. Eden went over to Luna to see if she needed a nap as well, and soon she joined them inside when it turned out that Luna was indeed in the need of a nap.  
  
“I want a nap too,” Gabriel pouted. “Cassie, tuck me in, will ya?”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes. “You are almost 60 years old, Gabriel…”  
  
“Meh, you’re no fun. I’ll have Katie do it then.”  
  
Katie chuckled. “I’ll tuck you in later, read you a bedtime story, and let you sleep with your favorite stuffed animal.”  
  
Gabriel grinned. “I knew I could count on you to take care of me, honey!”  
  
The others laughed, and Castiel was as usual slightly embarrassed by his brother’s silly nature.  
  

 

***

  
  
The day came to an end, and Gabriel, Katie, and Heidi left at 9:10pm. Sam, Jessica, and Kaylee stayed a few more minutes since Dean and Sam were nearly inseparable. They weren’t sleeping over since all the kids were going to stay at the house until the next day, and there wasn’t enough beds for more people to stay.  
  
“So, Jayden seems like a nice guy,” Sam spoke as he and Dean sat on the stairs leading from the terrace into the garden.  
  
It was almost completely dark now, and the temperature was getting lower and lower. The hairs on their arms poked up a bit in response to the cold, but it wasn’t all that bad yet. They could handle it.  
  
Everyone else was inside the living room now, chatting and laughing, and Dean and Sam could hear them weakly since the door to the terrace was opened just a crack. They couldn’t hear what everyone was laughing at, and the sounds that were most audible to them were Bella’s happy barks.  
  
“Well, I was wary about him at first, but it turned out that he’s really good for Noah. Noah really loves the guy… and I can tell Jayden feels the same. That’s good enough for me,” Dean replied and took a swig from his beer. Sam was drinking beer too since Jessica had offered to be the one to drive home, and had thus allowed Sam to have a few drinks with Dean.  
  
“I always imagined you would rip off the balls of any guy trying to date your daughters and Noah,” Sam smirked.  
  
“Oh, I’ve been thinking about it a few times,” Dean smirked back.  
  
Sam laughed and drank from his beer. They stared into the garden in silence for a few moments before Sam spoke again. “The kids grow up so fast… Jesse just bonded with his girlfriend.”  
  
Dean stared at him, his eyebrows raised in surprise. “Really? Wow…”  
  
“Yup…”  
  
“You’ll be having grandkids soon then,” Dean smirked and nudged Sam with his wing.  
  
Sam groaned and kept staring into the dark garden. “I look forward to it, but… it makes me feel old.”  
  
Dean slapped his hand down on Sam’s shoulder with a lopsided smile on his lips. “Well, you _are_ old, Sammy. We belong in museums soon.”  
  
“That’s not funny, Dean,” Sam groused and shot him an annoyed scowl.  
  
Dean just laughed and wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulder.  
  
The terrace door creaked as someone opened it gently, and the two brothers looked over their shoulders to see who it was. Kaylee appeared in the door with the light from inside shining behind her, making Dean and Sam squint their eyes since they had just gotten used to staring into the dark garden.  
  
“Hey,” Kaylee said cautiously before looking at Sam. “Are you ready to head home soon, dad? It’s getting late…”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll come in in a second,” Sam told her.  
  
Kaylee smiled before going back inside, and Dean and Sam chatted for another two minutes before going back inside as well.  
  
Everyone had been playing some card game by the couch table, and they all groaned when Isaac won the game just as Dean and Sam entered the house again.  
  
“Woohoo! Take that, bitches!” Isaac grinned and leaned back with a satisfied and smug smirk on his face.  
  
They were all sitting closely together on the couch, and Castiel and Jessica were using the chairs. Daniel, Luna, and Maya had been put to bed by now so they weren’t there. Bella was sneaking up under the couch table all the time to get access to everyone and have them pet her, and right now she was over by Lily and Tony who petted her every now and then.  
  
Eden groaned. “God, I hate when Isaac wins.”  
  
“Yeah. His boasting is worse than dad’s when he wins,” Lily muttered.  
  
Dean laughed at them as he went over to everyone with Sam behind him. “Hey, I’m nice when I win.”  
  
Castiel glanced up over his shoulder at Dean who was standing behind his chair now. “We all know that isn’t true,” he muttered. Dean had a habit of grinning and bragging too much when he won, and it could sometimes be a bit annoying for the losers.  
  
Dean just grinned and reached down to ruffle Cas’ hair with affection, chuckling as the angel shied away with an annoyed grunt.  
  
“And I was the first one to lose…” Kaylee muttered and crossed her arms sulkily.  
  
“Well, you’re never a loser to me, sweetie,” Sam smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple. The teenage girl blushed a bit at that since everyone was looking.  
  
“And we should head home now…” Jessica spoke and got up from the chair.  
  
“Yeah, we should,” Sam agreed. He looked at Dean and was kind of reluctant to say goodbye to his brother again.  
  
They all got up to say goodbye to Sam, Jess, and Kaylee, and Noah thanked them once again for their present.  
  
“Goodbye, Sam. Take care,” Castiel spoke as he and Sam shared a goodbye hug.  
  
“You too, Cas. Take care of Dean,” Sam smiled.  
  
“Hey, Cas is the one that needs taking care of. I’m an alpha; I can take care of myself,” Dean grumbled behind them and crossed his arms in defiance.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and heard Sam chuckle before the alpha pulled away from the hug.  
  
Sam made sure to grab the wine and chocolate that Dean had given him earlier before he, Jessica, and Kaylee left. They had said goodbye to everyone and promised to see them again soon.  
  
Dean and Castiel waved goodbye at them in the door and watched Jessica drive off with Sam and Kaylee in the car. The car disappeared down the street, and the sound of the engine soon faded in the neighborhood.  
  
Dean sighed once the car was gone, and Castiel glanced at him in sympathy. It was dark where they were standing just outside the door, except for the lamp on the side of the house and the light shining through the door from inside, illuminating their backs and wings as they stood there.  
  
“We will see them again soon,” Castiel promised and put a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder.  
  
“Yeah, I know. But sometimes it feels like ages between the visits,” Dean murmured.  
  
“I know…”  
  
Dean turned to face his mate and smiled as he ran a hand down Cas’ white feathers. “But at least I have you and the kids. And the grandkids, of course.”  
  
Castiel smiled and let out a small chuckle. “Yes, that’s true. And none of us is going to leave your side.”  
  
Dean grinned and leaned in to kiss him, and Castiel let out a soft yelp as Dean put a hand on the small of his back and pulled their bodies flush together. The angel hummed into the demon’s mouth and lowered his wings submissively behind him, letting Dean lead the kiss and tease his teeth over his lips.  
  
They were so occupied by each other that they hadn’t noticed Adrian showing up in the entrance hall in front of the stairs, watching them as they stood on the threshold outside and kissed.  
  
Castiel was the first one to notice their son when he suddenly felt watched and opened his eye to cast a glance inside the house. He yelped softly and pulled away from Dean’s mouth. “Adrian!” he exclaimed.  
  
Adrian laughed. “Don’t stop on my behalf. I’ve only been staring for about five seconds.”  
  
Castiel blushed a bit and tried to compose himself, and Dean shifted a bit and glanced at Adrian.  
  
“Since when do you get your rocks off on watching your parents make out?” Dean asked, somewhat teasingly.  
  
Adrian grimaced a bit. “I don’t. I was only watching for five seconds and was about to walk away. Maya is awake up in the room so I’m going to check on her.”  
  
Castiel’s brows furrowed in worry. “Is she alright?”  
  
Adrian smiled. “Yeah, I think so. She’s probably just thirsty or something. I’ll come back down soon,” he spoke and walked up the stairs to attend to his daughter.  
  
Dean and Cas headed back to the living room then, where the others were chatting and laughing over something. They stood in the doorway together for a few seconds, taking in the sight of their kids and daughter- and sons-in-law enjoying each other’s company and having fun.  
  
“Come on, Noah! Won’t you share a little drink with us?” Isaac insisted as he and the others all shared some beer together. Eden and Lily weren’t particularly fond of beer and were instead drinking coke with some Bacardi in it. Natalie didn’t mind the taste of beer though, and she shared some with the guys.  
  
Noah made a face and shrunk somewhat back against the couch. He was sitting between Jayden and Eden, who both chuckled at his reaction. “No thanks… The taste of alcohol is repulsive and vile.”  
  
Jayden laughed and put a hand on Noah’s thigh, rubbing circles into it with his thumb. “It doesn’t taste so bad if you have coke and Bacardi like Eden and Lily are. Just don’t pour that much Bacardi into it at first and try to get used to it?”  
  
Noah still looked very skeptic, and Eden chuckled before reaching out to pour up a glass of coke for him and then spiked it up with a little bit of Bacardi. “Trust me, I didn’t like it much at first either, but I got used it. Just give it a try.”  
  
“Poor guy… You’re practically forcing him,” Jason murmured and felt a little sorry for Noah.  
  
“He’ll thank us later,” Isaac smirked.  
  
Castiel came over and sat down in the chair closest to Jayden and Noah. “You do not have to drink that if you don’t want to,” he said, looking at Noah who had warily picked up the glass now.  
  
“Well, I’ll give it a try…” Noah murmured and hesitantly brought the glass up to his lips to sip from it.  
  
Dean sat down in the chair next to Cas’ and watched with anticipation as Noah tried out his drink.  
  
Noah pulled back with a disgusted grimace after he had tried it out. “Ugh.”  
  
The others laughed at him.  
  
“Just try a few more times,” Eden told him patiently and brushed their wings together.  
  
Noah tried taking a few more sips, realizing that the sharp taste of alcohol faded a little bit as he got more used to it.  
  
They all looked up when Adrian entered the room with Maya sitting on his arm. The girl rubbed her eyes sleepily and glanced around at everyone.  
  
Natalie frowned over them, feeling a little worried. “What is it? Couldn’t she sleep anymore?”  
  
“She’s just thirsty, so I’ll give her some water and then put her back to bed,” Adrian answered and smiled at Maya. He looked over at them and frowned a bit when he saw Noah grimace slightly after drinking from his glass. “Are you giving Noah booze?”  
  
“He’s 18! He can drink booze at home,” Isaac argued.  
  
“You don’t have to drink that if you don’t like it,” Adrian told Noah and shot Isaac a sharp look. Isaac was always trying to make Noah drink some alcohol even though Noah had said repeatedly that he didn’t like it much, and Adrian didn’t approve of Isaac constantly bothering Noah with it.  
  
“It’s starting to taste a little better…” Noah admitted.  
  
“See! I told you so,” Isaac grinned in victory.  
  
“Well, it was actually Eden who told him so,” Dean pointed out with a tilt of his lips.  
  
“And I’ve been telling him so for years too!”  
  
Natalie chuckled at them, and Adrian rolled his eyes before going over to the kitchen to get Maya something to drink.  
  
Lily sighed at her brothers but smiled when Tony grabbed her hand and placed a soft kiss on her temple. She leaned into him contently and ignored the way Isaac was smirking at them.  
  
After Maya had gotten something to drink and was no longer thirsty, Adrian brought her over to the others to make her say goodnight to them again. The girl squirmed and smiled shyly when Castiel and Dean kissed her softly on the cheek, and Adrian carried her upstairs again afterwards.  
  
They hung out a bit longer in the living room until they went their separate ways. Adrian, Natalie, Eden, and Jason headed to bed rather early to catch some sleep before the kids would wake up early in the morning, and Noah and Jayden headed upstairs soon after that as well to spend some time together alone.  
  
The family day had ended, but it had been a good day for everyone, and Noah was grateful to have most of his closest family around him for his birthday. He was just as grateful to have a boyfriend whom he could snuggle and cuddle with as they went to sleep, and that he could fall asleep knowing that he was protected and safe in the alpha’s strong arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very fluffy family chapter, I hope you liked it :) This chapter has not been beta’ed by my beta since she has a lot of on her mind lately so I decided to go ahead and update without her proof-reading it. All mistakes are my own. Just 3 more chapters to go now!
> 
> And today it’s actually exactly 1 year ago that I published the first chapter of Devoted, so it’s a quite nice timing with this chapter! :) Thank you so much for still reading the story! Your reading and your comments mean a lot to me, thank you! :3


	93. Chapter 93

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a prom in this chapter! So here is an [image of Jayden’s prom suit](http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/c2/9b/ae/c29bae88f0cb14f62282b580fd08660d.jpg) so you can see what it looks like and picture it better :) Noah’s outfit is described in the chapter. Enjoy reading!

**May 2044 (Castiel is 54 (almost 55), Dean is 56, Eden is 30 (almost 31), Adrian is 27, the twins are 23, Noah is 18, Jayden is 19 (almost 20) years old).**  
  
Castiel woke up Sunday morning when he felt Dean running his hands up and down his back, while he was lying on his side with his back to Dean. The demon’s rough mechanic hands ran over his naked skin and along his feathers, making Castiel shiver lightly at the pleasurable sensations, before Dean concentrated on his oil glands.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel gasped when the demon’s hands rubbed over his glands gently but persistently, trying to stimulate them to produce oil. The angel shuddered and moaned sharply, and his traitorous body was giving in to Dean’s ministrations.  
  
“So gorgeous,” Dean breathed against the back of Castiel’s neck, lying as close as he could behind him while still having enough space to run his hands over the angel’s back. They were both naked with no clothes interrupting the contact between them, and Dean loved feeling the angel’s soft skin against his own.  
  
“Mm.” Castiel hummed and closed his eyes as Dean continued to play with his oil glands and the oil that was now flowing from them. His ass was slicking up and his dick was getting harder now as well. Castiel writhed slightly and moaned when he felt Dean’s mouth close around his left oil gland and suck on it. It felt so good when Dean did that, and Castiel’s toes curled as he started to slowly move his legs up and down the sheets in response to the pleasure Dean was giving him.  
  
The arousal in the angel’s body was increasing rapidly, and Castiel almost couldn’t take it anymore. He snaked his hand down between his legs and stroked his aching dick slowly, finally feeling some sating satisfaction.  
  
Dean growled in approval against his back when he noticed what he was doing, and he gripped Castiel’s feathers tightly in his hand and continued working his tongue over the sensitive oil glands.  
  
Castiel mewled softly and bucked into his own hand, and at the same time he felt the head of Dean’s cock poke against the back of his thighs and smear precome over them. A hand now moved up and down Cas’ side and hip under his wing which was resting there, as if soothing him as he continued to make small noises of approval and need.  
  
“Dean, _please._ ”  
  
The demon let go of his oil gland and placed a kiss next to it, and then Castiel felt Dean’s tail move around them and tease over his hole. Castiel mewled in approval and tried to buck back into it, but Dean moved his tail away and instead used his fingers to stretch him open first.  
  
It didn’t take much preparation before Cas was ready to take Dean’s tail, and the alpha shoved it inside Castiel’s body as soon as he was able to.  
  
“Ahh!” Castiel keened and jerked as Dean’s tail slid into him in one long shove; going in as far as it was comfortable for the angel.  
  
Dean responded with a smug smirk and continued his ministrations on Castiel’s oil glands, nibbling, biting, and sucking on them without being too rough and causing pain, and Castiel moaned shamelessly at the overwhelming sensations. Dean’s tail was twisting and thrusting in and out of the angel, doing its job in pleasuring him.  
  
The door wasn’t locked, but neither Noah nor Isaac ever entered their bedroom anymore without knocking first, so they weren’t too worried about being caught.  
  
“You gonna come already, angel?” Dean hummed with a hint of teasing in his voice when he recognized the way Cas was moaning and writing now. Cas only did that when he was close to coming.  
  
“Ah, yes, please! Let me come,” Castiel begged, desperate to get the release his body was seeking. His hand was stroking his dick furiously, and his wings and body were restless now. His climax was so close it was agonizing, and every twist of Dean’s tail inside him made him get closer to the edge.  
  
“Only if you scream my name, baby,” Dean purred and closed his mouth around Cas’ oil gland again. At the same time, the tip of Dean’s tail nudged extra hard against Castiel’s prostate and cervix, finally drawing the angel’s orgasm from him. The angel came with a wail of Dean’s name, writhing and jerking as he spurted his release over his own hand and on the sheets below. Dean fucked him through it with his tail and ran his hand over Castiel’s side under his wing soothingly to help him through it.  
  
Castiel’s body went limp on the bed afterwards. He panted in exhaustion and cringed as Dean’s tail squirmed inside his now oversensitive ass.  
  
Dean gently pulled out his tail, feeling Cas’ slick stick to it. He wiped the worst of it off in the sheets and hummed as he placed a soft kiss on the angel’s back.  
  
Castiel rested for a few more moments before he remembered that Dean hadn’t come yet. He rolled over, forcing Dean to inch back to make room for his wings as Cas rolled around, and the angel then pulled down the blanket from Dean’s body and took in the demon’s flushed, erect cock which was throbbing with need now. He wasted no time with taking the hot member into his mouth, humming as it filled his mouth and at the taste of Dean’s precome hitting his tongue.  
  
The demon grasped Castiel’s hair tightly and moaned as the angel sucked him off with eager. His hips bucked up slightly but Cas held him down with a hand on his abdomen so that he wouldn’t choke whenever Dean bucked up into his mouth.  
  
Castiel sucked and licked at the shaft before pulling off, panting for air and started licking his way down the throbbing organ. When he reached Dean’s balls he took one of them into his mouth and sucked and nibbled on it, making Dean jerk slightly.  
  
“Fuck,” Dean cursed in approval and started petting Castiel’s hair. His wings were spread out across the bed, twitching and flaring every time Cas’ tongue hit one of the best areas on his junk, and his tail flicked lazily on the bed.  
  
The angel then switched to Dean’s other testicle, sucking and licking at it too before turning his attention back to the shaft. He took Dean’s dick into his mouth as far as he could, letting the musky taste of his alpha fill his mouth, and hummed in approval when he felt it throb and twitch as Dean’s orgasm approached.  
  
“Fuck! Cas,” Dean grunted, his hand like a vice grip in the angel’s hair now. He held Cas’ head still as he finally came, forcing the submissive to swallow his release. He let go when Cas spluttered a bit when the amount of come was too much for him to keep up with. The angel pulled back a little, swallowed, and then closed his mouth around Dean’s dick once more to get the rest. Dean gave a small grunt at that, pleased with how eager Cas was to catch and swallow every drop of his seed and not wanting to let it go to waste.  
  
Dean went boneless afterwards, panting and smiling in satisfaction as the afterglow tingled through his body. He glanced down at Cas who sat back on his knees and licked his lips clean. Cas still had some of his own come on his hand, and he had smeared some over Dean’s thigh and dick when he touched him earlier. He licked his hand clean, aware that Dean was giving him a hungry look, before he leaned down and licked it off Dean’s thigh as well. The come that had been on Dean’s dick had long been licked off, though.  
  
“You remind me of a cat sometimes, Cas,” Dean grinned, flicking his tail in approval.  
  
Castiel chuckled before leaning in over Dean with his hands next to Dean’s head. Dean placed his hands on Castiel’s ass as he leaned over him, digging his fingers into the rounded buttocks while starting back up at him. The angel smiled at his mate and leaned down for a soft, intimate kiss before pulling back and staring down at him in adoration.  
  
“And you are like a bunny; always ready to have sex,” the angel retorted with a fond chuckle.  
  
“I like to think of myself as a stallion, actually. That’s more manly.”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes before sitting back on the bed. Dean sat up too and leaned in to kiss Castiel softly on the place between his neck and shoulder.  
  
Castiel smiled at the gesture and bared his neck to the alpha demon. “Noah and I are going out today,” he announced all of sudden.  
  
Dean leaned back and blinked at him. “Yeah? Where’re you going?”  
  
“To the mall to find some clothes for his prom. It’s on Friday, after all.”  
  
It was Sunday now, so Noah’s prom was just five days away.  
  
“Hmm, right. Prom. I almost forgot it existed,” Dean murmured and let out a small sigh.  
  
Castiel narrowed his eyes somewhat at him. “Don’t be like that. He’s going with Jayden, so everything will be fine; he will take good care of Noah. You know that.”  
  
“I know he’s going with Jayden, and that’s not my problem. It’s just… He’s so grown up, Cas. I just can’t get used to it.”  
  
“Oh.” Castiel lowered his gaze. “I know. Me too.”  
  
“I kinda wish we could have another baby, “ Dean said then, smiling at Cas when the angel raised his gaze to look at him with a frown.  
  
“We can’t, Dean. We are too old for that now, even though I am still fertile. We would be pretty old by the time that child is a teenager.”  
  
“I know, Cas. I was mostly just joking,” Dean laughed. “Though it could have been nice… But at least we’ll have lots of grandchildren to babysit and give us company sometimes once Noah and Isaac move out.”  
  
Castiel smiled. “That is true.”  
  
Dean grinned and gave Cas a small pat on the shoulder before getting up from the bed. “C’mon, let’s put some clothes on our pretty asses.”  
  
The angel chuckled at that and got up to join Dean in getting dressed for the day.  


 

***

  
  
At 11:40am Castiel and Noah drove off to the mall together to buy Noah some clothes for his prom. They took the Tahoe there since Dean was always very protective of his ‘Baby’. Dean and Isaac both stayed home since neither of them felt like going to the crowded mall, and Castiel and Noah didn’t mind hanging out just the two of them.  
  
As expected, the mall was very crowded on a Sunday with people all over the place to shop and hang out with friends. Castiel was planning to buy some new clothes for himself as well now that they were there anyway, and to buy some groceries in the supermarket on the first floor when they were done shopping.  
  
Castiel pushed the cart around the mall with Noah walking next to him, looking for shops that could have what Noah was looking for. They found a small shop which sold prom dresses and suits and they decided to enter it.  
  
Noah glanced around, finding that the clothes were mostly only for either girls, betas, or alphas. He scrunched his nose a bit in displeasure and pondered over his options.  
  
“What is it?” Castiel asked when Noah was suddenly very quiet.  
  
“I’m not very comfortable wearing suits… That’s for alphas and betas, or males in general. I don’t feel masculine enough to wear that… And I don’t feel feminine enough to wear a dress – I don’t have boobs, after all,” Noah replied. His wings slumped behind him as he let out a helpless sigh.  
  
“Well, that is the problem with being a submissive,” Castiel said, smiling at his son in sympathy.  
  
“What did you wear for your prom?” Noah asked, casting a curious glance at his papa.  
  
Castiel’s smile faltered a bit. “I did not attend the prom in high school. Michael wouldn’t let me go, and I did not feel like going anyway; I had no one to go with.”  
  
“Oh. I’m sorry…”  
  
“That’s alright,” Castiel chuckled and cast a glance around the shop. “Hmm. Perhaps just a white shirt and the right dress pants would be suitable for you, if you do not want to appear too masculine?”  
  
“Yeah, I was thinking that too…” Noah contemplated and looked around. He went over to check out some shirts and Castiel followed him with the cart.  
  
A couple of beta angels were in the section too, browsing through stuff, and Noah tensed a bit when he felt one of them check him out briefly while he had his back turned to them. The guy quickly looked away again though, giving Noah space to concentrate more on finding a nice shirt. He wanted it to be a shirt that fit his scrawny form. Baggy clothes often didn’t look too good on him. He did sometimes wear one of Jayden’s t-shirts which were too big for him, but he would only wear that when being around family. Jayden quite liked seeing him in his t-shirts though, and said that it looked sexy when they were too big for him. Noah couldn’t help but smile a bit at that.  
  
After a few minutes Noah stepped back with a sigh. “These are all very masculine. And too big.”  
  
Castiel chuckled at that. “Perhaps the girl sizes and designs would be better. Or we can look in another shop afterwards which sells clothes for submissives and see if they have a suitable shirt.”  
  
“Yeah… I’ll just find some pants then,” Noah said and headed over to pants section.  
  
There were all kinds of pants in different colors and textures. Noah searched every one of them, looking for the right pair, and Castiel waited patiently for his son to find something he liked.  
  
Finally Noah stepped out from between the rows of clothes and showed Castiel a pair of black dress pants, which were kind of slim and probably wouldn’t look too baggy on him. “I like these,” Noah beamed.  
  
“Ohh, they look nice. You should probably try them on first, though,” Castiel smiled.  
  
“Yeah. Will you keep an eye out in front of the changing rooms for me? Lily once had some creepy guy trying to spy on her…” Noah shivered at that thought.  
  
“Of course,” Castiel replied and followed him over to the changing rooms. Lily had told him that story a few years ago, and Dean had been outraged by it. Castiel couldn’t blame him for getting mad. It wasn’t pleasant to be spied on while trying on new clothes in a changing room, and it was absolutely not okay to do so.  
  
Castiel waited outside while Noah tried on the pants. The shop was filled with various customers, mostly teenagers looking for prom clothes along with their parents. A demon girl and her mother passed by him to use one of the other changing rooms, and Castiel felt rather glad when the demon mother offered him a friendly smile when she passed him. It hadn’t been like that when Castiel was a teenager; back then it was rare that a demon and an angel would smile at each other in public if they were strangers. He was glad that things were changing a bit.  
  
When Noah had put on the pants he opened the curtain and showed it to Castiel. They looked good on Noah, but Castiel would have to cut some of the length off since it was a few inches too long. They fit well around the waist though and they looked slim on his legs, but he would probably still need a belt. Now they just had to find a suitable shirt for him.  
  
They bought the pants and headed towards another shop afterwards, hoping to find a nice shirt for Noah that wasn’t too masculine or feminine and which would look good on him.  
  
As they headed down one of the corridors in the mall and reached an area which was less crowded, a little girl suddenly caught their attention. She was a dark-haired demon girl, about five or six years old, and she was sitting under some plant and crying. She had a pink dress on and grey pantyhose, and her face was buried in her hands as she cried and sobbed in distress.  
  
Castiel and Noah both stopped and glanced around to see if there was anyone nearby who could be her parents, but the few people around them in that corridor were mostly humans. A group of demon and human teenage boys walked by, but they only cast the crying girl an uninterested look before moving on.  
  
“Do you think she’s lost?” Noah asked, casting a worried frown over at the girl.  
  
“I don’t know. It looks like it,” Castiel spoke. He stared at the girl in worry before slowly going over to her, and Noah followed after him.  
  
Noah squatted down and gently approached the little girl under the plant, while Castiel was standing right behind him with the cart. “Hey,” Noah spoke softly and smiled at the girl who lifted her head a bit to glance at him. Her eyes were glassy with tears and she sniffled as she looked at Noah. “Can’t you find your parents?”  
  
The girl wrapped her demon wings closer around herself and stared between Noah and Castiel for a bit before speaking. “I’m here with my brother…”  
  
“Oh. How old are you?”  
  
“Five and a half…”  
  
“Oh, so you are almost a big girl then,” Noah smiled. The girl grinned a bit at that, a shy blush appearing on her tear-covered cheeks.  
  
Castiel gently squatted down on the other side of the girl and gave her a soft, reassuring smile. “What’s your name, sweetie?”  
  
“Mia…” the girl sniffled and glanced between them a little warily. “I’m not supposed to talk to strangers, though…”  
  
“You are right; you shouldn’t. But if you cannot find your brother then we can help you find him?” Castiel offered.  
  
Mia glanced from Castiel to Noah who nodded in agreement. She seemed to think about it for a few moments before she slowly got up. “Okay…”  
  
Noah and Castiel got up again, and Mia sniffled and wiped her eyes in her arm when she got to her feet.  
  
Noah reached into his small bag which contained his wallet, his phone, and some tissues. He pulled out a piece of tissue and offered it to her. “Here.”  
  
“Thanks…” Mia murmured and wiped her eyes and nose the best she could.  
  
“Let us go find your brother. The people at the mall’s information center will know how to find him,” Castiel spoke and gently reached out his hand towards Mia.  
  
Mia eyed his hand for a second and looked up at Castiel’s gentle face before shyly taking his hand. She cheered up a bit at the thought of finding her brother again and seemed glad to have someone helping her.  
  
Noah smiled and followed after them as they walked, and Mia discarded the used tissue in one of the trash bins that they passed.  
  
“What’s your names?” Mia asked curiously as they walked down a more crowded corridor. People were giving them odd looks when they saw two angels (they assumed Noah was an angel) and a little demon girl walking together, but Castiel and Noah paid no attention to the looks.  
  
“My name is Castiel and this is my son Noah,” Castiel replied and smiled down at her.  
  
Mia glanced up at him before looking over at Noah who was walking next to her. “Are you an angel?” she asked, tilting her head curiously.  
  
Noah chuckled. “I’m half angel and half demon.”  
  
“Oh. But your wings aren’t red.”  
  
Noah let out a soft laugh. “No, they aren’t, but yours are. And they are very pretty.”  
  
Mia grinned shyly and flicked her tail in a modest gesture.  
  
Mia held on tight to Castiel’s hand as they passed through one of the most crowded areas of the mall where some of the corridors were connected. Castiel and Noah both made sure not to lose sight of the girl, and soon they finally arrived the information desk where you could report missing people in the mall.  
  
“I’m going to ask the nice lady up there to call for your brother on the microphone, okay? What is your brother’s name?” Castiel spoke and glanced down at Mia as they stood near the information center.  
  
“His name is Brandon Curtis,” Mia replied, glancing around at the crowds with a wary face. She tightened her hand in Castiel’s, and the angel could sense that all the noise from the crowds made her a little nervous.  
  
“The woman will find him,” Castiel reassured her. “Stay here with Noah until then, alright?”  
  
Mia nodded, and Castiel gently let go of her hand and went up the desk to tell them that they had found a lost girl. The woman behind the desk glanced down at Mia before making a broadcast over the mall’s microphone to find the girl’s brother.  
  
Noah held Mia’s hand in the meanwhile and offered her a reassuring smile when she glanced up at him. Her brother’s name sounded somewhat familiar to him though, but he didn’t linger on it too much.  
  
“Do you think he’ll come?” Mia asked nervously.  
  
“Of course he will. The broadcast can be heard all around the mall,” Noah told her.  
  
Mia contemplated on that and seemed rather hopeful.  
  
Not long after the woman at the desk had made her broadcast, a teenage alpha demon suddenly appeared.  
  
“Mia!” the guy exclaimed, relief in his voice when he finally saw his sister again.  
  
Noah looked over at the guy when he heard him speak. His eyes widened when he recognized him from one of his classes.  
  
Mia immediately lit up like a Christmas tree and let go of Noah’s hand to run over to her brother. “Brandon!” she chirped and hugged her brother tight when she reached him.  
  
Brandon hugged her back, but his eyes were glued to Noah whom he had also recognized. His eyes were wide in surprise and shock until he snapped out of it and glanced down at his sister instead.  
  
“Oh, seems like she found him,” the human woman at the information desk said with a small chuckle.  
  
Castiel smiled. “Seems she did. Thank you for your help.”  
  
“You’re welcome. It’s my job. And thank you for bringing the lost child here.”  
  
Castiel gave her a small smile and went back over to Noah, who was staring at Brandon and Mia with wide eyes.  
  
Noah knew Brandon from his algebra class, and also from his former math class which he had had with Mr. Allen. Brandon always sat two rows to the right of Noah in class, and him and his friends sometimes walked into Noah on purpose in class or in the corridors. He had called Noah a freak a few times too, but he wasn’t one of the worst bullies that Noah had. Though he certainly wasn’t nice to him either.  
  
“I’m sorry I got lost!” Mia cried and stared up at her brother while her arms were wrapped around his waist. “Please don’t be mad.”  
  
“I’m not mad, Mia. I should have kept a better eye on you. Just don’t get lost again, okay?” Brandon said, smiling softly at her as he stroked a hand through her long, dark brown hair. He looked over at Castiel and Noah then and seemed like he didn’t really know what to say or do.  
  
Mia stepped back and noticed where her brother was looking. “They helped me try to find you,” she said, smiling widely.  
  
“Um.” Brandon rubbed the back of his neck a bit and approached Castiel and Noah warily. He tried to keep his eyes on Castiel when he felt Noah staring at him intensely. “Thanks for helping my sister. I was so scared she had been kidnapped or something. My parents would kill me. I’m not used to taking her somewhere alone, but she needed new shoes badly and our parents are busy this weekend, so I had no choice but to take her here alone…” He seemed to cringe a bit at himself when he realized he was babbling.  
  
Castiel smiled at the young alpha. “You are welcome. We found her sitting under a plant, crying all by herself.”  
  
Brandon nodded a bit and looked rather guilty about having lost his sister at the mall. The girl was clutching at his jeans and smiling widely between all of them, clearly happy to be reunited with her brother.  
  
Brandon then turned to look at Noah and he rubbed the back of his neck again. “Um, thanks, Noah. I owe you one.”  
  
Noah – who had been staring at Brandon with a quite skeptical and somewhat wary expression – finally softened his posture at Brandon’s words. He relaxed his tense wings bit and offered the alpha the best polite smile he muster. “That’s okay. You don’t owe me anything for that. We did it for Mia.”  
  
Castiel frowned when he noticed that the alpha knew Noah’s name, even though they hadn’t exchanged names. He glanced at Noah and could sense that his son knew this alpha from somewhere, most likely from school.  
  
“Well, thanks anyway,” Brandon said, offering them both a grateful smile before he turned to leave with Mia.  
  
“Bye!” Mia chirped and smiled at them before leaving with her brother.  
  
“Goodbye, Mia,” Castiel smiled.  
  
“Bye! Don’t get lost again,” Noah chuckled and waved at her.  
  
They smiled when they saw Mia casting a final glance back at them and smile widely before she followed her brother out of the mall and held his hand tightly to not get lost again.  
  
“Was he a classmate of yours?” Castiel asked then, turning his head to look at Noah who was watching Mia and Brandon disappearing into the crowds.  
  
“Yeah, I have algebra with him… He’s called me names sometimes along with the others, but only a few times,” Noah murmured in reply. “He always seems meaner at school… It’s so strange to see him as a big brother.”  
  
Castiel smiled. “Sometimes people act differently when they are with friends. Many of the people who harass you at school may be very different when they are at home with their families.”  
  
Noah snickered a bit. “Just like uncle Gabe is silly when he’s around us, but when he’s alone with Loki or Heidi, or even Mark, he’s very loving and calm, Heidi told me.”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes a bit. “Yes, like that. I wish he would act normally around me as well; he hasn’t done that since we were young. Now he is always being silly.”  
  
“I like him that way, though,” Noah chuckled.  
  
The angel sighed and rested his arms a bit on the cart. “Let us go find a shirt for you now and then have some ice cream afterwards, if you want?” Noah beamed at that and Castiel chuckled softly. “Just don’t tell Isaac, or he will complain that we did not bring him any.”  
  
“Yeah,” Noah laughed and followed after Castiel as they continued with their shopping trip.  


 

***

  
  
Friday soon arrived and so did Noah’s prom.  
  
He got home from school at 3pm and spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for the prom. He took a long shower, brushed his wings thoroughly with his grooming brush, and made sure to iron his new shirt and pants so that they wouldn’t look wrinkled.  
  
When Dean and Castiel came home at 3:45, they were slightly amused to see how stressed out Noah was. Castiel helped him iron his clothes so that Noah wouldn’t feel too stressed out by all the things he had to do before Jayden would come to pick him up at around 6pm.  
  
Isaac was in L.A. at the moment, shooting an episode for the show that he was on, and Noah was kind of glad that his brother wasn’t around to make fun of how much he was trying to look nice for tonight. He would probably make some joke about him and Jayden getting laid later as well, which Noah couldn’t rule out would happen since he was going home with Jayden after the prom.  
  
“Jeez, Noah, I’m getting stressed just from watching you run back and forth all the time,” Dean said from the couch when Noah kept running back and forth between the bathroom and the laundry room where he and Cas were ironing his clothes. Bella kept getting in the way, and Dean could hear Noah yelp every time he was close to tripping over her.  
  
“I’m sorry, but I’m in a hurry!” Noah shouted as he headed to the laundry room again.  
  
“There’s still an hour until Jayden arrives!”  
  
“And I’m not ready yet!”  
  
Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, flicking through the channels on the TV. He took the liberty to throw his feet up on the couch table now that Cas was too busy to notice it anyway.  
  
After a few minutes, Noah finally gathered his ironed clothes and ran upstairs to change. He was going home to Jayden after the prom to spend the night there, so he also had to pack a bag to bring with him to Jayden’s house with his clothes and toothbrush etc. inside.  
  
Castiel sighed, also feeling a little stressed out about getting Noah ready before Jayden would pick him up. He went over to Dean to rest a bit until Noah was done changing. “Dean! Get your dirty feet off the table!” he growled when he saw the way Dean was sitting.  
  
Dean immediately put his feet back down on the floor. “Hey! They aren’t dirty.”  
  
“Of course they are; you have been working on cars all day,” Castiel grunted and sat down next to him.  
  
“And I always take a quick shower at work to get the grease outta my skin, hair, and wings, so my feet got washed too.”  
  
“Not thoroughly enough, and you didn’t change your socks either.”  
  
“They didn’t get dirty,” Dean argued.  
  
“But they got sweaty,” Castiel counter-argued and turned his head to give Dean a firm stare.  
  
The demon laughed and wrapped an arm around Cas’ shoulders, pulling him closer so that their wings were squeezed together. “I’m sorry I don’t always bring extra socks with me.”  
  
Castiel’s lips twitched into a small smile, and they sat together and watched TV while Noah got ready to leave for the prom. It was easy to tell that Noah was slightly nervous and Castiel couldn’t blame him. It was easy to get nervous over such social events, especially if there was going to be a lot of people there whom you didn’t know or didn’t get along with well.  
  
At 5:50, Noah was finally ready and had everything packed.  
  
Castiel got up from the couch and took in his son’s appearance as he stood in front of him and Dean in the living room. The shirt they had found in the mall wasn’t too masculine, nor was it too feminine – it was shiny white and neat, and it fit well on Noah’s skinny body. His pants fit snugly on his legs but without revealing too much of his shape, and the material glistered a bit when the light hit them right, which looked good on him instead of them just being ordinary black. Noah’s wings looked neat and groomed, and his hair was sort of messy like always. He had tried to tame it a bit, but had found that it looked too slicked and odd if it was all straight and neat, so he had decided to stick with its natural, messy look.  
  
“You look very nice,” Castiel smiled.  
  
Dean stared too and held Bella by the collar so that she wouldn’t go over and get her fur all over Noah’s dark pants. He took in his submissive son’s appearance and was rather proud to have such a pretty kid. “Of course he looks nice; we made him, after all,” he smirked.  
  
Noah blushed a bit. “Dad…” he whined.  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes and nudged Dean slightly with his elbow. “I know that we made him, Dean. You do not have to point that out.”  
  
“Gosh, you are so embarrassing!” Noah whined and groaned in embarrassment. He glanced at the clock over in the kitchen and fidgeted impatiently when he saw it was 5:53pm. He was a bit nervous about seeing Jayden since he wasn’t used to all this formal dressing and stuff.  
  
They heard a car pull up into the driveway then, and Bella barked when she heard a car door slam.  
  
“Oh, I guess that Jayden has arrived already,” Castiel spoke.  
  
Dean glanced at his watch. “A little early, even. Well, better early than late.”  
  
Noah didn’t know whether he should feel relieved or nervous that Jayden was there, since he hadn’t showed his boyfriend what he would be wearing and he was a little nervous that Jayden wouldn’t like it.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Noah immediately went out to open the door for his boyfriend. He had been curious all day to see what Jayden would be wearing, and he certainly wasn’t disappointed when he opened the door and saw the alpha standing there in a suit. Jayden was wearing a black suit with a blue vest and tie. His hair looked the same as always, but was a little more kempt than usual, and Noah could smell Jayden’s aftershave as they stood in front of the each other in the doorway. The alpha looked really handsome, and Noah was almost taken aback by how good he looked in a suit. The smell of his aftershave made his nostrils flare a bit to catch more of the hypnotizing scent; it smelled nice and so very Jayden-like.  
  
Jayden lifted his gaze and looked Noah up and down just like Noah was staring at him, and Noah could see his pupils dilate slightly, indicating that he liked what he saw. “Wow, you look very nice,” he grinned.  
  
Noah smiled shyly. “So do you.”  
  
Jayden smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I feel kinda awkward in these clothes, though. I’m not too used to wearing something so formal…”  
  
“Me neither, but you look very handsome. And attractive, as always,” Noah smiled. He blushed after he said those words out loud, and Jayden laughed softly at him.  
  
Jayden then smirked and stepped a little closer to Noah, leaning down to ghost his lips over the submissive’s ear. “So do you,” he purred and then pressed his lips against Noah’s.  
  
Noah kissed him back and hummed when Jayden’s hand cupped his cheek lovingly. A bark from Bella made him pull back abruptly, remembering that Dean and Castiel were standing in the living room door and could see them from there. He blushed and took a small step back, looking up when Dean suddenly appeared next to him to greet Jayden.  
  
“Wow, the suit looks good on you,” Dean grinned at Jayden, looking him up and down.  
  
Jayden smiled and curled his tail modestly. “Thanks. It was pretty hard to pick, but at least my dad knows his way around the territory a bit.”  
  
Dean laughed warmly and reached out to shake Jayden’s hand. He let Castiel hold Bella’s collar in the meanwhile to keep her off the boys’ suits. Once their hands were connected, Dean pulled Jayden forwards into a hug and patted him on the back of his shoulder in approval. Jayden was somewhat bewildered by that, even though Dean had hugged him a few times before.  
  
“Take care of my kid, will you? Don’t let anyone be an asshole to him,” Dean said, squeezing Jayden tightly before stepping back and letting him go. He grabbed Bella’s collar again, relieving Cas from the duty of holding on to her.  
  
“Of course. I don’t tolerate that either,” Jayden stated firmly.  
  
Castiel smiled and came forward to hug Jayden too, but was more light about it than Dean was. “Take care of him and have fun.”  
  
“Thanks. I’ll bring Noah back safely tomorrow,” Jayden promised and smiled at them when Cas pulled away.  
  
Noah blushed a bit before hugging his parents goodbye.  
  
“Have fun tonight, and stay close to your friends,” Castiel told him and placed a soft kiss on Noah’s forehead.  
  
Noah smiled and leaned into him. “I will. Have fun too while I’m gone.”  
  
Dean chuckled and reached out to ruffle Noah’s hair a bit. “Thanks, kiddo.”  
  
“Dad!” Noah complained and tried to correct his hair again. Jayden laughed fondly and reached out to give him a hand, putting the worst bits of messy hair back into place.  
  
“And if you’re gonna do naughty stuff, please make sure that it’s not in a place where anyone can see you. I’m not too comfy with the thought of just anyone getting a look of Noah’s butt, okay?” Dean spoke, staring firmly at Jayden and puffed his feathers out just a bit as a small warning.  
  
“Oh my god, dad!” Noah groaned and hid his blushing face in his hands while he wrapped his wings around himself in embarrassment.  
  
“Dean!” Castiel chastised, outraged.  
  
Jayden snickered a bit at that. “Don’t worry, I won’t let them have a look.”  
  
“Good,” Dean spoke and turned his head to stare at Cas when the angel shoved him lightly and shot Dean a disapproving glare.  
  
Noah rubbed Bella’s forehead and smiled sadly when the dog whined and lowered her ears when she noticed he was leaving. He said goodbye to them, grabbed his bag, and turned around to leave the house with Jayden. Together they walked down to the driveway to get into the car that Jayden had borrowed from his dad for the night. It was a silver colored Mercedes, and Jayden’s dad rarely let him borrow it since he was afraid it would get scratched.  
  
Jayden put Noah’s bag in the trunk before they got into the car.  
  
“Your dad let you drive the Mercedes?” Noah asked with a small chuckle as he sat down in the passenger seat and buckled his seatbelt.  
  
“Yeah, my mom persuaded him. And I’m not a bad driver anyway, so I won’t get it scratched,” Jayden said as he got settled in the driver’s seat and turned on the engine. “My dad would skin me alive if I scratched it,” he added with a chuckle.  
  
Noah laughed. “Yeah, I can imagine. If it’s a small scratch, maybe my dad can fix it and give you some discount.”  
  
“That would be nice. Would be even more nice if he can do it without telling my dad about it,” Jayden chuckled and started driving out of the driveway. They waved at Dean and Cas, who were standing on the doorstep of the house and were waving back at them.  
  
Noah smiled at his parents and put his hands into his lap once they were out of sight and he couldn’t wave at them anymore. “I don’t think your dad would get _that_ mad, though,” he argued and looked at Jayden.  
  
“But he certainly wouldn’t be happy either, or let me drive it again,” Jayden spoke, a small smile on his lips while he kept his eyes concentrated on the road. There wasn’t much traffic in the neighborhood but there were a lot of kids and dogs around near the street, so he had to be careful. Jayden glanced briefly at Noah and asked, “Are you excited about tonight?”  
  
Noah smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I look forward to the dinner and the entertainment, and hanging out with you and our friends, of course. I just hope the bullies will leave me alone…”  
  
“I’ll make them leave you alone,” Jayden spoke, a small growl in his voice.  
  
Noah saw his hands tighten on the steering wheel and smiled a bit at that. It warmed him that Jayden was so protective of him and always wanted him to feel comfortable and safe.  
  
“I know you will,” Noah smiled, sincerity and trust in his voice.  
  
Jayden glanced at him, blinking just a bit before grinning at him. He moved his tail over to Noah and put on his thigh, a substitute for holding Noah’s hand while he was busy driving.  
  
Noah smiled at that and let the tail curl around his leg as well as it could in their seated positions. It felt strong and warm on his leg, and he leaned into its touch and let it rest there for the rest of the drive.

  

 

***

  
  
They arrived at the school at 6:18. Jayden managed to find a nice parking spot, and together they headed up to the school’s gym hall where the prom would take place. The theme this year was a horror setting, so the gym and many of the hallways inside the school were filled with fake spider webs, creepy fake bugs, something that looked like blood, and also some rather gothic-styled hearts just to make the mood a little more ‘romantic’.  
  
Noah stayed close to Jayden and held his hand tightly since he didn’t want to get separated from him in the crowds of people. Everyone was dressed formally, and Noah admired some of the girls’ beautiful dresses. He liked dresses but he doubted they would look good on him since he didn’t have boobs.  
  
Some teachers snapped photos of the different pairs, and Noah blushed when one of the female teachers wanted to shoot a photo of him and Jayden as well. They posed for the camera, and Noah was eager to get away once the photo was taken.  
  
Jayden laughed as Noah all but pulled him out of there. “Someone’s camera-shy,” he teased.  
  
“Shut up. I just look awful on pictures,” Noah muttered, still blushing.  
  
“Trust me, you look gorgeous on photos, just like you do in real,” Jayden said and managed to make Noah stop walking. He smiled at his blushing boyfriend and leaned down to kiss him. Noah returned the kiss, and Jayden smiled as he pulled back and looked into his blue eyes. “Come on, let’s find our friends.”  
  
Noah nodded, and they headed into the gym together to meet up with their friends.  
  
The gym was full of people. Just like with Eden’s prom, there were round tables around the room for groups of students to sit at, and there was a small stage where a live band would perform music later that night. The gym was also decorated with horror stuff, which Noah thought was a little creepy. The lights were dimmed but there were candles on the tables to give a little extra light.  
  
They quickly found Abby, Christie, and Mick by one of the tables. Lucas wasn’t there since he was a sophomore and didn’t have prom yet, and it felt a little strange to Noah that his submissive friend wasn’t around too.  
  
“Oh wow, you two look gorgeous,” Christie grinned when she spotted Noah and Jayden.  
  
Abby looked up at them and smiled as she took in their appearance and how they were holding hands. “They really do. Nice to see you in a suit for once, Jayden.”  
  
Jayden shifted in embarrassment. “Yeah, thanks…” he smiled.  
  
Noah smiled modestly and hugged both of them and said hi to Mick as well.  
  
Abby was wearing a red dress, where Christie was wearing a blue one. Mick was wearing a grey suit, and since he was human there were no holes in the back for the wings. Noah and Jayden sat down at the table and glanced around at the other round tables around them where people were chatting and making noise. Teachers were still taking photos, as were some of the students.  
  
“There’s space enough for your friends Rick and Chris to join too. Could be nice with some more guys at the table,” Abby spoke and smirked at Jayden.  
  
Noah was sitting between Jayden and Christie, and Abby sat on Christie’s others side with Mick next to her. There were two available seats between Jayden and Mick.  
  
“Well, in that case I should go see if I can find them,” Jayden smirked and got up. Noah glanced up at him like he didn’t want him to leave, but Jayden just gave him a reassuring smile before temporarily leaving the table to find his friends.  
  
“I’m amazed your dad didn’t kill Jayden when he showed up on your doorstep to pick you up for the prom,” Christie giggled after Jayden had left.  
  
Noah chuckled. “He’s my boyfriend for two years already. My dad likes him, so he has no reason to kill him for that.”  
  
“I know. He’s just always struck me as an overprotective father, that’s all,” Christie chuckled.  
  
“He is. Embarrassingly so… Especially just after I started hanging out with Jayden…”  
  
Abby snickered at that. “Jayden told me that once. It made me laugh.” She looked at Mick then and smirked at him. “Maybe you’ll have that problem too when you date a girl someday.”  
  
Mick ducked his head a bit. “I’m not sure if I am ever gonna date a girl, though…”  
  
“Oh right, you’re possibly into guys, you said. Almost forgot that,” Abby chuckled and nudged him with her elbow.  
  
Mick blushed. “I’m not sure yet… Mostly there’s just this one guy that I like. I don’t really know if I like boys in general.”  
  
“Have you asked him out yet?” Christie asked, almost before Mick could finish his sentence.  
  
“No…”  
  
“You should!” Christie grinned, and Noah nodded in agreement. Mick blushed at that.  
  
They looked up when Jayden returned along with Rick and Chris, who were his best male friends at the school. Rick was an alpha demon like him, and Chris was a beta demon. They all greeted at each other, and Abby and Christie seemed glad to have more people at their table.  
  
“Hey, Noah,” Rick greeted Noah with a smile and went around to sit on Jayden’s other side.  
  
“Hi, guys,” Noah smiled at both Rick and Chris.  
  
Chris smiled and greeted him as well before seating himself between Rick and Mick. He greeted Mick who gave him a shy nod and said hi in reply.  
  
“Wow, all the guys are so handsome in their suits. Only wish that there were less assholes at this school so that I had someone to pick a boyfriend from. All the good guys are taken… And you guys are taken as well, and Mick likes a guy… ” Abby said, sighing heavily. Christie laughed next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Rick chuckled at Abby’s comment about all the good guys being taken. “You didn’t have any dates?”  
  
“Christie and I went together as a pair, and Mick went alone.”  
  
“Your guy wasn’t available?” Chris asked Mick, referring to the guy that Abby had mentioned that Mick liked.  
  
“No… Unfortunately,” Mick said, a sad smile on his lips.  
  
Rick turned to look at Noah then. “By the way, I saw your brother Isaac on TV the other day. He’s pretty funny.”  
  
Noah chuckled at that. “Yeah, he kinda is. But also pretty silly.”  
  
“Don’t you sometimes get comments from people in the corridors about Isaac being your brother?” Christie asked then.  
  
“I do, sometimes. But I don’t think most people are aware that we are related…” Noah replied.  
  
Noah had been approached in the corridors at school sometimes, usually by girls asking him if he was related to the angel/demon hybrid they had seen on TV lately. They seemed somewhat surprised to know that he was Noah’s brother. He suspected that many of his classmates knew about it already, but not many had commented on it. A few guys had dropped a racist comment about angel/demon hybrids taking over the world, but Noah had ignored them. Gabriel was also a famous family member of his, but barely anyone at the school knew about Noah’s relation to him.  
  
They were all so busy talking and blocking out the deafening noise from the others in the room that they barely noticed a group of jocks walking by with their dates.  
  
“Loser’s table,” Colin coughed out as he passed behind Jayden and Noah.  
  
Jayden glared over his shoulder at Colin, who was snickering along with Justin and Frank and their female dates.  
  
“Say that to our faces again, you bitches!” Rick yelled at them as they walked away.  
  
Justin – who was sort of the leader of that little group of jocks – shot him and Jayden a sharp, threatening look, which Rick and Jayden returned with a glare.  
  
“Ow man, don’t let them ruin our night, please,” Christie said, looking a little worried about a potential fight between all the alphas.  
  
Noah sunk into his chair a bit, not liking any confrontations with the jocks either.  
  
“We won’t,” Jayden promised and grabbed Noah’s hand under the table, squeezing it tightly.  
  
Noah relaxed somewhat, and soon after that the principal got up on the small stage to have a speech and welcome everyone. The gym was quiet as he spoke, safe for some people not being able to shut up while he was speaking.  
  

 

***

  
  
The dinner was nice. They had a shrimp cocktail as appetizer, followed by the main course which was roast beef, pork, potatoes and French fries, vegetables, chips, salad, and for dessert there was some delicious banana split.  
  
After that some comedian entertained them and everyone was laughing their asses off, mostly because the guy was a former student and told some jokes about the teachers and the screw-ups that some of them had made. He did it in a humoristic way and not in a way that would have insulted the teachers too much, so the teachers didn’t protest.  
  
There was the usual naming of the prom queen and king, which of course went to some of the popular students. Noah knew the girl somewhat. She was one of those who had occasionally bumped her bag into him in the corridors on purpose and glared at him, mostly because she had at one point been interested in Jayden, like many of the other girls had been, and didn’t like that he and Noah were together now. Noah didn’t like her much, but he wasn’t surprised that she was selected for queen either, since she was practically a sex symbol at the school.  
  
It was almost 9pm when Noah felt the need to use the bathroom, and he asked Jayden if he wanted to go with him since he wasn’t too happy about venturing into the more deserted school corridors on his own and be an easy target for bullies. Jayden complied and went with him since he had to use the restroom too anyway.  
  
They made their way through the crowds and Jayden made sure that Noah stayed close to him.  
  
They were almost the exit when one of Jayden’s classmates called him over to one of the tables.  
  
“Uh, I’ll go see what he wants. He’s a good buddy of mine,” Jayden said, giving Noah an apologetic look. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, just don’t go anywhere, okay?”  
  
Noah groaned but nodded. “Okay, but hurry up – I have to pee.” He glanced around with a small blush, paranoid that someone else had heard him saying that, but it didn’t seem like it.  
  
Jayden chuckled and gave him a sympathetic smile. “I’ll be quick.” He quickly headed over to his alpha buddy who was sitting at a nearby table with four other guys and their dates.  
  
Noah waited impatiently and fidgeted as he tried to calm his bladder. He cast a look around the place and at the people seated around the round tables, chatting, talking, laughing, and yelling. He knew many of them – some were just classmates, and others were bullies or people who didn’t like him. Amanda, Chanel, and Nikki were seated three tables away from him and the others, and they had gotten up a few times to greet Noah and chat with him and his friends.  
  
He was so busy staring around at the crowds that he almost didn’t notice someone approaching him from the side. He flinched when he finally sensed someone’s presence and turned to look at the person with wide, alarmed eyes. He immediately softened a bit when he saw that it was Brandon, but his relief quickly turned to skepticism and wariness. “What do you want?” he asked, trying not to sound too rude.  
  
Brandon was dressed in a grey suit, and he looked a little nervous as he stood next to Noah now. He wasn’t quite as tall or muscled as Jayden, but he was rather good-looking. “I, um, just wanted to apologize for being such a dick to you in the four years we’ve had classes together.”  
  
Noah frowned, not sure if the guy was serious or if he was screwing with him. He knew he couldn’t trust a bully saying he was sorry, not just like that. “Why…?”  
  
“Well, I never really thought much of it when I harassed you before,” Brandon admitted. “I didn’t really see you as a person as such, just some freak that isn’t accepted in society. The others disliked you, so I disliked you too. Not that that is much of an excuse,” he murmured, somewhat bitterly.  
  
Noah shifted a bit and stared back at Brandon, urging him to continue.  
  
“Anyway, I hadn’t realized what I had become by treating you like that. It was first after you helped out my sister in the mall on Sunday… When we came home, Mia looked at me and asked me if you were the classmate that I had once mentioned to our dad – the one that’s ‘a freak hybrid’. I hadn’t even realized she had heard me mention you and what I was doing to you to my dad, but then she started asking me why I was being so mean to you. She said that she couldn’t understand why I would be so mean to someone who’s so nice, and that was when I saw the disappointed and disgusted look on her face.” Brandon shifted uncomfortably and swallowed. “I’m her big brother, and she had just realized that I’m a monster… I can’t tell you how much it hurt to see her realize that…” He ducked his head and lowered his wings, staring at his feet in shame.  
  
Noah just stood there, baffled. He stared back at Brandon in a mixture of amazement and disbelief. He had never had a bully apologize to him before, much less have them realize that what they were doing was wrong. He could tell that Brandon was sincere and it made him feel a little sorry for the guy that his sister viewed him like a monster now.  
  
“I wanna make it up to you,” Brandon said then, raising his head to look at Noah with determination. “I don’t wanna be a monster in my sister’s eyes anymore, and I hope you can accept my apology. I won’t ever treat someone like that again, nor will I hang out with people who do.”  
  
Noah blinked at him and hesitated a bit, wondering what to do. He pondered a bit over what to say before he looked back at Brandon with a small smile. “I accept your apology. And thanks… It’s kinda nice to be apologized to for once.”  
  
Brandon gave him a sad smile. “Wish I could make the others apologize too, but it’s not easy to make them realize what kind of dicks they’re being. And thanks for accepting it; it means a lot to me.” His smile turned a lot more brighter then, and Noah couldn’t help but smile more too.  
  
Jayden suddenly returned then, and when he saw Noah talking to another alpha demon whom he knew had harassed him sometimes, he quickly came over and got between them with a small growl. “What the hell are you doing here?” he demanded and glared Brandon down.  
  
Brandon widened his eyes and lowered his wings as he took a cautious step back.  
  
“No, it’s okay!” Noah quickly said and put a hand on Jayden’s chest to hold him back. The alpha immediately backed down and his wings relaxed while he turned his gaze to Noah with a questioning frown on his face. “Brandon was apologizing to me and I know that he meant it. He’s not harassing me anymore.”  
  
Jayden’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he immediately turned his head to stare at Brandon in absolute bewilderment. “Really?” he asked, mostly directed at Noah.  
  
“Yes, really,” Noah confirmed, slowly moving his hand away from Jayden’s chest when he felt that his boyfriend was no longer going to potentially beat Brandon up.  
  
“How come?” Jayden asked, eyeing Brandon skeptically.  
  
“Long story… Mostly I just realized I was being a dick,” Brandon said, looking somewhat ashamed.  
  
“Took you long enough to notice,” Jayden grit out, somewhat rudely.  
  
Noah groaned and was somewhat embarrassed to have Jayden be so rude, but he couldn’t blame him for it.  
  
Brandon just lowered his head a bit and didn’t object to Jayden’s words.  
  
Jayden curled his tail around Noah’s leg and let their wings touch. “Should we head to the bathrooms now?” he asked, his voice soft and kind once again.  
  
Noah smiled and nodded. “Yeah, let’s hurry.”  
  
Brandon took a small step forward before they could turn to leave. “I know you have Jayden around to help you if someone’s causing you any trouble, but if you ever need it I’ll gladly help you with the bullies in our algebra class and at school if they cause you any trouble. I just wanna make it up to you…”  
  
Noah blinked at him, surprised by the offer. Jayden was holding his hand now, and he felt the alpha squeeze it slightly while they both stared back at Brandon over their shoulders. Noah considered it for a second before smiling. “Okay. I appreciate that.” He saw Brandon’s smile broaden a bit before he turned to leave the room with Jayden.  
  
Jayden’s eyes lingered a bit on the other alpha, and the two stared at each other for a second until Jayden smiled and gave him a nod of appreciation. Brandon beamed since he took that as acceptance, and Jayden soon headed over to the exit with Noah as they headed for the bathrooms.  
  
The school’s corridors were a little creepy to walk through. The lights were dimmed and there were fake bugs and spider webs all over the walls and on the doors. Noah shivered in disgust, which didn’t go unnoticed by Jayden.  
  
“You don’t like bugs?” Jayden teased, laughing at his boyfriend as they headed towards the bathrooms.  
  
“No, not even fake ones,” Noah murmured and wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
“Don’t worry; I’ll keep you safe from them,” Jayden grinned and wrapped his arm around Noah’s waist.  
  
Noah leaned into him and blushed a bit, feeling a bit like a small, scared child now.  
  
They passed a giggling pair of girls who were one of the school’s lesbian couples. The two humans girls held hands and giggled while sharing shy kisses, and both Jayden and Noah chuckled and smiled at how loving the two girls were.  
  
When they reached the bathrooms they parted ways so that Jayden entered the boys’ room and Noah entered the girls’ room. Noah pulled a disgusted face when someone had decorated the door handle to the bathrooms with a fake spider and web, and he used the tip of his fingers to press down on the handle to open the door, since he didn’t want to touch that stuff with his whole hand. He glared when Jayden laughed at him before they finally parted ways.  
  
Noah took his time in the bathroom. He stood a bit in front of the mirror afterwards to make sure that his feathers still looked neat and his hair wasn’t too messy. He felt a bit like a girl when he stared at himself in the mirror, taking in the facial features on his own face and noted how feminine his face looked compared to betas and alphas.  
  
He stared intently at his reflection and ran his fingers over his face curiously, imagining that it was Jayden’s fingers and that the alpha was taking in his features the way Noah himself was doing right now. His skin was smooth and soft since he didn’t grow any facial hair, and shaving was never something he had to bother with. He moved his fingertips over his parted lips then, wondering what they looked like after Jayden had kissed him deeply and intimately. Jayden’s always looked red and kinda swollen when they had kissed, and Noah kinda liked that. He knew his own lips must look the same way, and he wondered if the sight turned Jayden on. He raised his gaze and stared at his eyes then. They were piercing blue, just like Castiel’s, and he stared into the reflection of his eyes for a while until he finally snapped out of it.  
  
Jayden was probably waiting for him outside now, wondering what he was doing and what was taking him so long. Noah finally stepped back and opened the tap to splash some water in his face before drying himself off with a few paper towels, and then he finally turned to leave the bathrooms.  
  
When Noah stepped out into the mostly dark corridor, Jayden was nowhere to be seen. He frowned and glanced up and down the long corridor, wondering if Jayden had perhaps headed back to the gym already when Noah was taking so long to come out from the bathrooms.  
  
No, Jayden wouldn’t do that. He would wait for Noah, no matter what.  
  
He went over to the boys’ room and was just about to knock when he heard someone’s raised voice inside. Noah felt a cold shiver run down his spine when he recognized Justin’s voice, and he immediately became concerned since he knew that Jayden was likely still in there. It sounded like they were arguing.  
  
Noah didn’t hesitate before he opened the door and burst in, anxious to see if Jayden was alright. Justin despised Jayden more than anything, and the two had gotten into physical fights before, so Noah was concerned that Justin had attacked Jayden in the bathrooms or something.  
  
When Noah entered, he saw Jayden was standing with his back to him in the middle of the bathroom with Justin standing in front of him. They both had their wings spread out and sharpened in aggression, and there was growling going on until Noah burst into the room. Both alphas looked up in surprise when they heard him enter, and Jayden’s eyes widened when he spotted Noah there.  
  
Since Noah was a submissive, he was allowed to use both the boys’ and the girls’ room, since he was sort of half female and half male, so him entering the room wasn’t wrong – it just wasn’t common for submissives to enter the boys’ room, much less use it.  
  
Justin snarled when he spotted Noah. “What the fuck are you doing in here, you freak?!”  
  
Jayden shot Justin a sharp glare. “He’s allowed to enter the boys’ room, you know.” He backed up a bit so that he was standing closer to Noah and spread out his wing in front of him in a protective gesture. “And we’re leaving now,” he grit out, shooting Justin another glare before turning to leave with Noah.  
  
“Yeah, you go fuck that freak whore of yours!” Justin spat.  
  
Jayden growled, low and warningly, before he practically ushered Noah out of the room and slammed the door behind them. He grabbed a hold of Noah’s hand and started leading him back to the gym and the prom.  
  
“What happened?” Noah asked, staring at Jayden who was looking straight ahead as they walked in a fast pace.  
  
Jayden slowed the pace down a bit as they were further away from the bathrooms. He sighed and let his wing bump into Noah’s as they walked. “Justin appeared in the bathrooms just when I was washing my hands. He started being a dick and called me a lot of insulting words and tried to pick a fight. I guess he’s still kinda upset with me that I sort of humiliated him the other day during P.E. class…”  
  
Noah’s eyes widened. “You did?”  
  
Jayden chuckled. “Yeah, but you probably didn’t notice that since you were busy running around with Abby. Anyway, Justin’s girlfriend cheated on him recently and he made some crude comments about how he was gonna get back at her for it, and then when he noticed me and Rick listening in, he made some comment about either taking you or Lucas and ‘having some fun’ with you… That’s when I told him that his girlfriend probably cheated on him ‘cause his dick is below average and sort of askew, and that he shouldn’t expect a sub to like that. And then he went totally berserk on me until the teacher stopped him.” He laughed out loud then and stopped just shy of the doors to the gym.  
  
Noah’s jaw dropped before he too burst out laughing. “Oh my god! Is that true?”  
  
“What? About his dick? Yeah,” Jayden laughed. “I see a lot of dick in the locker rooms, and Justin’s is the most odd one.”  
  
Noah laughed so hard that tears threatened to appear in his eyes. His cheeks flushed a bit from talking about dicks, though. “That’s gross; I don’t want to picture it. It was a nice comeback, though.”  
  
Jayden grinned. “Yeah, that one stung him pretty hard. No pun intended.”  
  
“Stop it!” Noah laughed, blushing from all the dick-talk.  
  
Jayden laughed and placed his hands on Noah’s hips, pulling him in close. “Sorry. It’s kinda cute how you blush whenever someone talks about dick or sex in general, even though you see plenty of that with me,” he chuckled.  
  
Noah blushed and hit Jayden on the chest in embarrassment. “Well, I don’t want to see or feel anyone else’s dick, okay?”  
  
Jayden chuckled softly and leaned down to nuzzle his nose against Noah’s temple while his tail wrapped around the submissive’s leg. “I wouldn’t ever want you to. I want to stay with you forever,” he whispered, placing soft kisses on Noah’s cheek and on his jaw.  
  
Noah smiled and bared his neck a bit to his boyfriend. “Me too.”  
  
Jayden grinned before pulling back to look at him. “So… Wanna have a dance with me?” he asked.  
  
Noah opened his mouth to ask why on earth he was talking about dancing, but then he heard the music from the prom party inside the gym and could tell that it was romantic music for dancing to. People had already been dancing before they left to use the bathrooms, but Noah hadn’t really thought much about dancing himself.  
  
“I-I don’t know how to dance,” Noah admitted.  
  
Jayden chuckled and kept his hands on Noah’s hips. “Me neither, but it can’t be that hard.” He smiled down at Noah who was too shy to look up at him now. “Please? Just one dance?”  
  
Noah glanced up at him from under his lashes and took in the pleading look on the alpha’s face. He groaned when he didn’t have it in him to say no, even though the thought of dancing really freaked him out. “Okay. Just _one_ dance.”  
  
Jayden beamed and leaned in to kiss him on the lips before he grabbed his hand and led him back into the gym.  
  
People were already dancing, and the lights were focused on the dance floor where many of the school’s couples were dancing slowly together now.  
  
Noah blushed as Jayden led him through the crowds and tables until they reached the dance floor. He blushed even more when he spotted Abby, Christie, and their other friends watching them. Jayden then moved his hand around him and placed it on his back, and Noah felt his feathers touch Jayden’s hand and arm. The alpha guided Noah’s one hand up to his shoulder while their other hands were holding each other. Jayden was much taller than Noah, but it didn’t make it more difficult to dance. Noah quite liked the size difference, and he knew that Jayden did too.  
  
Jayden smiled patiently at him when Noah felt rather clumsy about what to do and how to move, and it took a few moments before they slowly got the hang of it.  
  
The music was relaxed and rather romantic right now, and the couples on the floor moved around slowly while enjoying the moment together. The music would probably soon turn more lively, so for now Noah enjoyed the slow pace and led Jayden guide most of his steps until he felt more confident.  
  
There was something so romantic and intimate about sharing a dance with Jayden for the first time. The alpha was patient and loving with every move they made, it Noah’s heart swelled with happiness and love. Sometimes, he felt like he didn’t deserve the adoration and love that was in Jayden’s eyes when the alpha looked at him, but another part of him sucked it all in and let himself dwell in it.  
  
“See? It’s not that bad. We haven’t stepped on each other’s feet yet,” Jayden spoke after a while and let out a small chuckle.  
  
Noah chortled and finally lifted his gaze to look up at him. “Yeah. Yet.” He smirked at Jayden who laughed softly at him.  
  
“Don’t ruin it.”  
  
Noah chuckled before stepping a little closer to his boyfriend. He slowly leaned into him and rested his head on Jayden’s chest while they danced together. The material of Jayden’s suit felt a little like a pillow under his cheek, and Noah closed his eyes and let the music and the sounds of the people around them fill his ears while he leaned into his boyfriend. Even though he was in a room full of people who hated him or thought he was a freak, he felt completely safe in Jayden’s arms as they danced quietly to the music.  
  
Jayden’s chest rumbled with a small, possessive growl at Noah’s sign of trust and devotion. He held the submissive close and continued to move slowly during their dance, and made sure that no one got too close to Noah’s wings now that the submissive’s guard was down, which made him more vulnerable.  
  
When the song ended, Noah slowly moved his head away from Jayden’s chest and smiled shyly up at him.  
  
“That was… kind of fun,” Noah admitted.  
  
“Yeah, it was. We weren’t so bad at it,” Jayden smirked.  
  
Noah laughed. “Let’s go back over to the others.”  
  
“Yeah, let’s do that.”  
  
They held hands again as they headed through the crowds of people on the dance floor and went back over to their friends. They both ignored the way some of the others were frowning or staring at them with disapproving glances when they had seen them dancing together, but there were some of the other students who actually smiled when they saw Noah and Jayden together.  
  
Abby and Christie smirked knowingly at Noah when he and Jayden returned to the table, and Noah blushed when they commented on how adorable he and Jayden had looked.  
  

 

***

  
  
Jayden and Noah headed home at 11:30pm when they both felt tired and had spent enough time at the prom. They were going to Jayden’s house, and Noah was looking forward to cuddling under the covers with Jayden in the bed and fall asleep with him.  
  
The lights were still on inside the house when they arrived at it a little before midnight, and Jayden carried Noah’s bag for him as they headed inside.  
  
“Hello?” Jayden spoke as they entered the house and locked the door behind them. They started taking off their shoes, and finally Leila and Micah appeared in the entrance hall.  
  
“There you are!” Leila grinned and came over to hug both Jayden and Noah. “Oh, you look gorgeous, Noah!” she grinned when she took in his clothes.  
  
Noah smiled sheepishly. “Thank you.”  
  
“They make a nice couple, even in formal clothes,” Micah commented and leaned against the wall as he smirked between them. He looked at Jayden then, his expression turning more serious. “Did you break the Mercedes?”  
  
“Yeah, it’s completely wrecked and I dropped pink paint on it too. And you might also wanna take off the new Hello Kitty interior I put in it,” Jayden spoke sarcastically and dropped the car keys into his dad’s outstretched hand. Noah giggled behind him.  
  
“Har har,” Micah muttered and scowled at him. “I take that as a no, then…” He fumbled a bit with the keys before shoving them into his pocket.  
  
Leila chuckled at them and shook her head helplessly at her son and mate. “Of course he didn’t scratch it; Connor is a decent driver.”  
  
“I’m an even better driver when you call me ‘Jayden’,” Jayden quipped behind her and sent his mom a small scowl for using that name.  
  
Noah laughed and ran his fingers down Jayden’s half-sharp wings to comfort him, careful not to get cut on them. The alpha visibly relaxed at his touch and Noah smiled softly at that.  
  
Leila turned to look at Jayden and put her hands on her hips. “Last time I heard Noah calling you Connor, you didn’t object,” she argued and raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“That’s different!” Jayden argued back, feeling his cheeks flush a little.  
  
“Oh, so Noah gets to call you that but your own mother doesn’t? Jeez! Alphas!” Leila groaned and threw her hands up in frustration before heading into the kitchen.  
  
Micah laughed at her, and Noah snickered next to Jayden.  
  
“Did you guys have a nice night?” Micah asked and glanced between them.  
  
Noah and Jayden shared a look before Jayden replied. “Yeah, it was good. Better than I expected,” he smiled, and Noah nodded in agreement next to him.  
  
“That’s good. Glad you guys had fun,” Micah smiled and patted Jayden’s shoulder roughly before heading into the kitchen to Leila.  
  
Noah was about to head into the dining room with Jayden when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out to see what he had received a text message from Isaac. He frowned as he opened it to read what it said.  
  
 _ **Isaac** : Hey Squirt, hope your prom is fun. Don’t fuck around with Jayden all night cuz I’m coming home tomorrow and you better be able to walk straight! And things are good in LA and I got to kiss a hot dude on set! Love playing gay characters ;) Greetings from Adrian whose guestroom I’m crashing in. He’s being an ass, btw. He won’t let me watch his porn. Anyway, see ya tomorrow. Night._  
  
Noah groaned when he read the text message and Isaac’s inappropriate comments. He couldn’t help but chuckle at it too and was glad that Isaac was doing well in L.A.  
  
“What’s up?” Jayden asked when he saw Noah staring at his phone with a weird smile on his lips.  
  
“Nothing. Isaac just texted me.”  
  
“Ah. Something inappropriate?” Jayden smirked.  
  
Noah blushed and started typing a reply to Isaac. “Yeah, kinda.”  
  
Jayden laughed at that, and Noah sent a text to his parents as well to tell them that the prom had gone well and he was now at Jayden’s house.  
  
They then went into the kitchen to drink some beer with Micah and Leila. Noah had a coke since he didn’t like beer, but Jayden gladly shared a beer with his parents who started asking them a bit more about their night.  
  
Afterwards they headed upstairs to go to bed.  
  
Noah took out his pajama from his bag and prepared to change his clothes while Jayden was taking off his suit jacket and tie. They were both a little surprised to hear a soft knocking on the door just a few minutes after having said good night to Micah and Leila.  
  
Jayden went over to answer it and was surprised to see Laura standing outside his door. She was standing there in her pink night gown and clutched a stuffed animal against her chest while she stared up at him with her blue eyes. They weren’t as piercing blue as Noah’s but they still made Jayden a little weak when she was giving him such a pleading look.  
  
“I can’t sleep…” Laura murmured and pouted somewhat.  
  
Jayden groaned, and Noah slowly came over to see what was going on. Laura’s eyes lit up when she spotted him.  
  
“Can you read me a bedtime story so that I can fall asleep?” she asked Noah, staring at him with pleading eyes.  
  
“You can’t sleep?” Noah asked, looking at her with a soft smile. “Sure. I guess I can do that.”  
  
“Yay!” Laura cheered and grinned up at them.  
  
Jayden groaned and rubbed his eyes with a helpless sigh. “Okay, let’s go read a bedtime story then… But you’re getting too old for that, Laura. You’re almost 9.”  
  
“So what?” Laura pouted.  
  
Noah chuckled and squeezed his way out between Jayden and the door to go read a story to Laura. The girl grinned and grabbed his hand as she led him to her room, and Jayden reluctantly followed.  
  
Laura’s room was a bit more mature now than it was two years ago when Noah had first met her, but she still had a lot of toys on her shelves. She jumped over to her bed and settled under her blanket while Noah sat down on the edge of the bed and took the book that she gave to him.  
  
“I can read it myself but it’s more fun to have someone else read it out loud,” Laura murmured.  
  
“I know. Good you have me to read it for you,” Noah smiled and gave her a small wink.  
  
Jayden smiled at them and sat down in the chair that Laura had at her desk. He pushed it over so that it was next to her bed and leaned in to run his hand through her hair and her wing while Noah began reading. Laura smiled and leaned into his touch before Jayden sat back and gave them some space. He watched and listened as Noah read the story to his sister. Laura commented on the plot sometimes and then two discussed it a bit before Noah kept reading. Jayden didn’t say much. He just stared between them and smiled when he saw how much Laura enjoyed Noah’s presence. She really liked him a lot and Noah seemed to like her a lot too.  
  
It took over half an hour before Laura was ready to fall asleep, and then they carefully left the room and headed back to Jayden’s.  
  
Jayden sighed after he closed and locked the door behind them when they were finally in his room again. “Gosh, sometimes it really takes it out of me to read her stories to make her fall asleep. Sometimes I think she just wants some company…”  
  
Noah chuckled. “Maybe. You _have_ been spending less time with her since we started seeing each other,” he pointed out.  
  
“I know…” Jayden sighed and went over to put his hands on Noah’s hips again. “But right now, I just wanna take those clothes off you and mark you as mine from the inside out.” He snaked his hands further back behind Noah and squeezed Noah’s buttocks firmly while he grinned down at him with a lewd smirk.  
  
Noah yelped and jumped slightly, feeling his face flush. “I-I agree with that,” he rasped out, feeling a thrill of arousal shoot through him.  
  
Jayden grinned and leaned down to capture his lips in an intimate kiss, and soon they backed over to Jayden’s bed and fell onto it, getting rid of each layer of clothing before they lost themselves in the steamy throes of passion and love, where sensations, pleasure, and intimacy were all that mattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter is unbeta’ed since my beta continues to be busy, so all mistakes are my own. If you spotted any errors, feel welcome to point them out to me :) I hope there wasn’t too many!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading! :) Just 2 more chapters to go now…


	94. Chapter 94

**June 2044 (Castiel is 54 (almost 55), Dean is 56, Eden is 30 (almost 31), Adrian is 27, the twins are 23, Noah is 18, Jayden is 19 (almost 20), Lucas is 16, Jason is 31, Tony is 24 years old).**  
  
High school was just about to end and Noah wasn’t sure if he was looking forward to that or not. Sure, he hated school because of the bullies and the looks he got in the corridors, and the homework wasn’t much fun either, but he had friends. And he had Jayden. College would tear him apart from Jayden, Abby, and Lucas except for when they would make arrangements to see each other. Christie and Mick, however, would be attending college with him – if they all got admitted into their desired educations, at least.  
  
The issue was constantly on Noah’s mind, and every time he thought about it he felt helpless and sad that things were going to change soon. He didn’t like changes much. He would curl up on his bed in the evening before bed and just keep thinking about it. He had spoken with about it Jayden recently and his boyfriend had assured him that he really had nothing to worry about; he’d find new friends and stay in touch with his old ones, and Jayden promised him that they’d see each other as often as possible when college started. His words reassured Noah a lot. Things were going to work out. They had to.  
  
Noah was packing his laptop away after having had a written exam for his algebra class, and he chatted a bit with Amanda and Chanel before leaving.  
  
He was so busy paying attention to something that Chanel was telling them that he didn’t have a chance to dodge it when Jake – one of the beta angels who were almost always seated behind him in algebra – swung his bag up on his shoulder and purposefully let it hit Noah’s wing as he did so. The impact sent waves of sharp pain through Noah’s sensitive wing bone, especially since Jake had his laptop on his bag, which made it feel extra hard.  
  
Jake and Tim both burst out laughing when they saw Noah give a pained yelp and flinch as he instantly folded his wings as tightly against his body as he could.  
  
Noah turned his head and stared at the guys with wide eyes, still in shock over the sudden pain.  
  
“Watch it, freak,” Jake smirked mockingly.  
  
“You’re an ass!” Amanda growled at him. Both she and Chanel glowered at Jake as he didn’t seem to be remotely sorry about what he had done.  
  
Tim and Jake both continued to laugh, as did a few others who had witnessed it and who hadn’t left the classroom yet. The two betas turned to leave, but had only just taken a few steps to walk away when they suddenly bumped into Brandon. They stopped and eyed the alpha warily, and their wings tensed nervously behind them as Brandon regarded them with a sharp, glooming glare.  
  
“Having fun?” Brandon asked, his voice cold and stony as he glared between the beta angels with narrowed eyes.  
  
Jake and Tim shared a look.  
  
“Of course, man. You know how fun it is to tease someone who’s a freak,” Tim said, flashing Brandon a wary but cocky smirk.  
  
Noah watched the scene intensely and he could practically feel the tension in the air as Brandon confronted the guys. Brandon had kept his word and had been making things up to Noah. He had helped a few times when someone harassed him in class, and even though Brandon’s friends in that class had mostly turned their backs on him now for siding with Noah, he still stood up for him with his head held high.  
  
Brandon’s eyes narrowed at the word ‘freak’. “No, actually I don’t,” he said, before suddenly reaching out and gave both guys a harsh shove in the chest, making them bump into a table behind them. The betas bumped into the table and clumsily tried to regain their balance. They groaned in pain when they hurt their butts somewhat on the impact, and Brandon’s lips curled into a smug smirk. “I do now, though. That was kinda fun.”  
  
Amanda and Chanel both laughed out loud and Noah tried to contain his snickering when he saw the way Jake and Tim were staring at Brandon with wide, absolutely shocked eyes. There were three other people in class who also laughed when they watched the scene.  
  
Jake and Tim both flushed in embarrassment and bewilderment before they clumsily straightened up and hurried the hell out of class. Brandon stepped aside and watched with a smirk as the beta angels practically ran to get away from him before he could humiliate them again. He glanced over at Noah then and gave him a small wink, as if saying ‘you’re welcome’, before he turned and left the classroom without a word.  
  
“Wow, I really like Brandon now,” Amanda grinned.  
  
“I didn’t know he could be that nice,” Chanel said, grinning as well.  
  
Noah smiled and was grateful that Brandon had his back with the bullies in their algebra class. He winced as his wing was still sore from the impact and suspected it had probably left some bruising on the skin under his feathers. He was going to be able to feel that for a couple of days, probably.  
  
Since his 4-hour long exam was over now, Noah was free to go home. He parted ways with Amanda and Chanel, but instead of going home he decided to find Lucas and see if he wanted to hang out for a bit. He knew that Lucas had just ended his music class at this hour, so Noah made his way over to the music’s classroom that Lucas always had classes in, and waited outside for his friend to finish. Jayden also had a written exam that day and he should be out in thirty minutes. Noah would meet up with him afterwards.  
  
After five minutes of waiting, the music’s class finally ended and the students began leaving the classroom. Noah waited patiently for Lucas to appear, and when his friend finally emerged from the classroom he was stunned to see Noah waiting for him.  
  
“Hi,” Lucas grinned and went over to Noah immediately. The way his wings flared and his tail was moving behind him showed that he was genuinely happy to see Noah again, and that feeling was mutual.  
  
“Hi,” Noah smiled. “Want to hang out in the library for a while?”  
  
“Sure. My classes are all over now and I don’t have to be home for another two hours,” Lucas spoke and started walking along with Noah towards the library. “How was your exam?”  
  
“It was okay… It was kinda difficult. Someone bumped their bag into my wing, though… And now it really hurts,” Noah muttered bitterly. He tried to move his wing a bit but the pain it caused immediately made him wince and stop trying to move it.  
  
“Ow,” Lucas cringed and eyed Noah’s right wing in sympathy. “That really hurts, right? And angel wings are more fragile than demon wings, even with us submissives… I’m guessing you inherited that from Castiel?”  
  
“Yeah, which is annoying in cases like this,” Noah sighed.  
  
They rounded a corner, and Noah frowned in confusion when Lucas suddenly started moving around behind him, as if hiding from someone. Noah looked up and saw a beta demon named Caleb standing a bit further down the corridor and typing something on his phone. It was the same beta who had stood up for Lucas a few times over the past couple of months, and Noah had often caught the guy staring at Lucas in the cafeteria when Lucas wasn’t looking.   
  
Noah didn’t know Caleb except for the fact that he was a freshman. The beta had short dark blonde hair and jade eyes, and he was about Isaac’s height. He was good-looking for a beta, and not as muscled or tall as alphas typically were.  
  
“He always stares at me…” Lucas whispered as he continued to hide behind Noah and keep his head down.  
  
Noah couldn’t help but find it a bit cute and amusing how Lucas was trying to hide from the guy. “Maybe he likes you,” Noah teased, but didn’t try to stop Lucas from hiding behind him.  
  
Lucas blushed furiously, and it got even worse when Caleb looked up as they passed him and spotted both of them.  
  
Caleb’s eyes widened and he instantly looked a little panicked when he saw Noah and Lucas both staring back at him (although Lucas quickly hid behind Noah again when his eyes met Caleb’s). He frowned a bit when he saw the way Lucas was hiding behind Noah, but when Lucas knew that he had been caught hiding, he slowly came out and tried to walk normally next to Noah again, even though he continued to eye Caleb with caution.  
  
Caleb followed them with his eyes, and Noah kept an eye on him as well. It looked like the beta wanted to approach them and say something, but he didn’t. Noah wondered if it was because the guy was shy or because he didn’t want to frighten Lucas by approaching them all of sudden.  
  
Lucas seemed eager to get out of there, and as soon as they reached another corridor he sighed in relief and relaxed.  
  
“I don’t think he’s that bad…” Noah spoke and looked at Lucas with a little smile.  
  
“But I don’t know what he wants from me. Why is he telling people to back off when they’re mean to me? And why is he staring at me? I’m not that interesting, and guys usually don’t stand up for subs. Maybe he’s just another pervert that wants to use me, and I don’t wanna let him…” Lucas murmured and stared at the floor as they walked.  
  
Noah brushed his wing lightly against Lucas’. “He doesn’t really strike to me as that kind of person. I don’t think he wants to use you, but I don’t know for sure. And you aren’t that uninteresting,” he said, smiling at his friend.  
  
Lucas glanced at him somewhat skeptically. “You think?” he asked, a shy blush covering his cheeks.  
  
Noah chuckled. “I think you’re great, and if you ever find a boyfriend then I’m sure he will think you’re great and interesting too.”  
  
Lucas smiled widely, but somewhat sheepishly. “I think you’re great too.”  
  
Noah grinned, and together they entered the library when they reached it and found a secluded spot to sit down and chat at.  
  
  


***

  
  
Noah sent a text to Jayden to tell him that he was hanging out with Lucas in the library, and Jayden texted him back that he was with Chris and Rick. They agreed to meet up after they were done chatting with their friends, since they had been planning to head to the swim center together that day. Noah wasn’t so sure he could go, though. His wing was too sore.  
  
After spending an hour and a half in the library together, Noah and Lucas got up to leave since Lucas had to be home soon. They went outside together and met Jayden just outside the main entrance to the school.  
  
“Hey, guys,” Jayden smiled and went over to them. He leaned in to press a quick kiss to Noah’s lips, and Lucas watched them with a small smile.  
  
They were standing in the warm sun, and there were a few people in the area around them, mostly students on their way home. There was chattering, car noise, and birds tweeting, the air smelled like summer and flowers.  
  
“Hi,” Noah smiled and shifted his bag a bit on his shoulder.  
  
“Hi,” Lucas replied too and gave Jayden a small smile. He didn’t have a problem with Jayden since he knew that Noah trusted him and was happy with him, and he seemed like a very nice guy to Lucas. He was pretty much the only alpha that Lucas liked being around and he considered him a friend.  
  
“What were you guys doing?” Jayden asked and looked between them with a curious smile.  
  
“Watching some funny stuff on the internet and chatting,” Noah replied. “What were you doing?”  
  
Jayden shrugged a bit. “Just hanging out with Rick and Chris and reading some manga online with them. Rick got into this series which pretty much only shows boobs and dicks. Shows how mature he is sometimes,” he chuckled.  
  
Lucas’ eyes widened in horror and Noah laughed at Jayden’s words.  
  
“So, how did the algebra exam go?” Jayden asked and looked at Noah.  
  
“It was okay… Not sure I got a very good score, though… But I do think that I passed. Or so I hope.”  
  
“And he hurt his wing,” Lucas added, casting a worried glance at Noah’s wing.  
  
Jayden’s eyes widened. “What?! How?” He stepped closer and eyed Noah’s wings in worry, immediately noticing that Noah wasn’t moving in right wing when the submissive spread his wings slightly on reflex as Jayden stepped closer.  
  
“Um, Jake from my class bumped his bag into it on purpose. Brandon handled it afterwards,” Noah said, feeling a little crowded as Jayden stood right in front of him and inspected his right wing closely.  
  
Jayden growled. “That fucking ass. Glad Brandon took care of him, even though I’m still a bit way about that guy.” He stepped back a little and looked into Noah’s eyes with concern. “Are you sure you’re okay?”  
  
Noah nodded and rolled his eyes a bit. “Yes, I’m not a baby. It’s just a bit sore, so I don’t think I’ll be swimming today…”  
  
“Well, let’s just find something else to do then, okay? Don’t want you getting hurt…” Jayden said in a soft voice and reached out to take a hold of Noah’s right hand. He rubbed soothing circles into it with his thumbs and cradled it in his own bigger hands.  
  
Noah liked feeling the alpha’s rougher hands caress his skin, and he smiled at the softness and affection that Jayden was showing him. “Okay. And thanks.”  
  
Lucas watched them quietly and smiled softly at them as he sensed the love and trust between them.  
  
Of course, it was rare that Jayden could hang out with both Noah and Lucas without other alphas making comments about it, and today wasn’t an exception.  
  
A group of junior jocks walked by, all of them staring at how the school’s two only submissives were talking to Jayden. They were three alpha angels and one angel/human hybrid, all muscled and strong-looking.  
  
“Always keeping the subs to yourself, huh? How about sharing?” one of the guys slurred, making his pals snicker behind him.  
  
Jayden turned his head to glare at the guys, and both Noah and Lucas shifted uncomfortably.  
  
“Yeah. Too much ass for you alone,” one of the others said, eyeing Lucas in particular since they all knew that he wasn’t Jayden’s boyfriend like Noah was. In their eyes Lucas was nothing but free meat.  
  
“You guys seem to have plenty of ass, especially with all that crap you’re letting out,” Jayden grit out in response. Noah and Lucas both struggled not to snicker too hard at that and provoke the guys further.  
  
The two guys who had spoken growled and took a threatening step towards Jayden while their two friends seemed a little more wary.   
  
Jayden just growled in response and spread his sharpened wings slightly. The alpha angels eyed his wings warily and seemed to have second thoughts about their challenge. Angels couldn’t sharpen their wings, so demons often had an advantage during a fight. The guys slowly backed down but growled at Jayden and at the subs before they stalked out of there.  
  
Lucas seemed very relieved when the alphas left, and Noah too relaxed once they were gone.  
  
“Sexist assholes. I’m so tired of them,” Jayden grumbled and grabbed the strap of his bag tightly.  
  
“Me too. I hope college won’t have too many guys like that…” Noah murmured.  
  
Jayden’s face softened as he looked at him. “I think some of the guys in college might be more mature than the ones here in high school, but they’re probably still sexist. Just don’t walk around too much on your own.”  
  
“I wish you’d be there too…” Noah murmured quietly and stared at the ground. He felt Lucas touch his leg with his tail just briefly to offer him some support and he was grateful for that.  
  
Jayden stepped a little closer to him and curled his tail around Noah’s leg. Reaching out his hand, he gently put it under Noah’s chin and made him lift his head to look at him. “Hey… You’ve learned some self-defense with Lucas, so if anyone tries to grab you, you know what to do. And you’re pretty good at giving those assholes some nice comebacks sometimes,” he said with a soft chuckle.  
  
Noah’s lips twitched into a small smile. “I know. But I’m gonna miss your presence anyway. And Lucas’ too.”  
  
Lucas chuckled and curled his tail in joy. “I’m gonna miss you guys too… But I’ve made a new friend in my music’s class, so now I have three girls to hang out with.”  
  
Both Noah and Jayden turned to look at him in positive surprise.  
  
“Really? Guess you’ll be fine then,” Jayden grinned.  
  
“I’m still sad you’re all leaving, though. You’re graduating in less than two weeks already…”  
  
“We’ll still hang out, if you want,” Noah said, grinning at his friend.  
  
Lucas beamed at that.  
  
They parted ways as it was time for Lucas to head home. He and Noah hugged, and Jayden nodded goodbye at him as Lucas headed over to the parking lot where he’d be picked up soon. Normally he took the city bus home (he was too scared to ride on the school bus), but he had called his foster parents earlier and asked them to pick him up at the school today.  
  
Noah and Jayden then decided to take a small trip to the park and have an ice cream together since Noah couldn’t swim in his current condition. The weather was great for hanging out in the park, and the two young lovers could spend hours there just hanging out, talking, kissing, watching things together on their phones, and eating something together.  
  
  


***

  
  
Two weeks passed and Noah and Jayden finally graduated from high school at the end of June.  
  
Their exams had gone well. Neither of them had failed any classes, but there were some subjects that they got a somewhat poorer score on. Now they both had to wait for confirmation that they had been accepted into their next education institutions – the local college for Noah and the culinary school for Jayden.  
  
The graduation ceremony had gone well too, and Isaac, Lily, and Eden had managed to show up for it. The bullies had been rather quiet at the ceremony, and Noah was glad that both his and Jayden’s last names started with a W, because that meant they got to sit next to each other at graduation.  
  
Since graduation was a rather special occasion, Dean and Castiel had invited all the kids out for dinner at a nice restaurant in the city. They always ate out and celebrated it when one of them graduated, and Noah’s graduation was no exception. Lily, Tony, Isaac, Eden, Jason, and Adrian were all joining them for the restaurant. Natalie had already made arrangements with her father and one of her brothers to spend the weekend with them along with Maya, so she couldn’t come. Adrian, however, was still coming, and Eden had managed to get a babysitter for Daniel and Luna for the night.  
  
Noah was excited to spend the evening with his family, and he couldn’t wait for Adrian to arrive from L.A. His brother would first arrive at 5:30pm because of work, so everyone was waiting for him to arrive before going out.  
  
Eden and Noah decided to take Bella out of for a walk at 5pm since the dog was getting rather restless and needed some exercise. The others stayed at home, waiting for Adrian to arrive.  
  
“So, how does it feel to have graduated high school? Isn’t it great to be out of that horrible place?” Eden asked him as they were headed back to the house after having walked around the neighborhood with Bella for almost half an hour already.  
  
The weather was nice and sunny, and some of the neighborhood kids were playing in their front yards, screaming and having fun.  
  
“Yeah, it is. High school kind of sucked, but Jayden and my friends made it bearable for me to go there. Now I’m just nervous about college,” Noah murmured. He was holding Bella’s leash and he struggled to control her when she ran over to a nearby pole to scent it and pee in the nearby grass.  
  
Eden chuckled and brushed her tail and wing against Noah. “You’ll be fine. You’re smart and you’re nice, and you’ll make lots of good friends there.”  
  
“I hope… But I’m not good at making friends.”  
  
Eden gave him a reassuring smile. “Well, I think you’ve made some nice friends so far. Doesn’t matter how many you have, as long as the ones you have are good friends – and I think yours are. Besides, you got a boyfriend and lost your virginity at a younger age than the rest of us – except for Adrian – so I do think your charms are working,” she smirked.  
  
Noah blushed and stared down at Bella instead. The dog was still sniffing around in the nearby bushes and seemed to be enjoying herself, although she did seem pretty eager to go home since she had begun tugging a bit harder on the leash now that they were getting closer to their house.  
  
They looked up when a car passed them and they instantly recognized it as Adrian’s silver Hyundai. Adrian smiled and waved at them as he passed, and Eden grinned and waved back at him along with Noah. They hurried back to the house and ran the rest of the way there, and Bella eagerly ran at their side to keep up.  
  
They had only been four houses away, so by the time they arrived at the house Adrian had only just gotten out of the car.  
  
“Hey, guys,” Adrian grinned when he saw them.  
  
Noah stopped in his tracks and stared at Adrian in absolute bewilderment when he saw his brother having a small beard. He hadn’t really seen that on Adrian before since his brother always shaved and would only rarely have some visible stubble.  
  
“Wow, what’s up with the peach fuzz?” Eden asked and went over to touch Adrian’s stubble curiously before pulling her hand back with a smirk.  
  
“It’s not ‘peach fuzz’, it’s a beard, you dummy,” Adrian groaned, rolling his eyes. “I don’t really like having it, but Natalie said she wanted to know what I would look like with some beard on my face, so she persuaded me not to shave for four weeks. Just a little over one week until I can shave now…” He petted Bella who barked up at him and wagged her tail happily.  
  
Eden laughed out loud and Noah laughed a bit too, finding it odd to see Adrian with a beard.  
  
“Well, it actually doesn’t look all too bad on you,” Eden giggled.  
  
“Natalie said that too… I’m relieved,” Adrian sighed, clearly not happy with not being able to shave. “I haven’t gotten used to this yet, though.”  
  
“Well, it’s still nice to see you,” Eden smiled and went forward to hug Adrian.   
  
Adrian returned the hug and wrapped his arms around his older sister who was quite shorter than him. Afterwards, Adrian smiled widely at Noah and came over to hug his little brother tightly. “Congrats on graduating. Can’t believe you’re so old already.”  
  
“I’m not old,” Noah grumbled into Adrian’s shirt as the alpha hugged him. Adrian chuckled at his comment and brushed his tail against Noah’s leg in affection.  
  
They heard the front door open and looked over to see Dean coming outside with a big grin on his face.  
  
“Hey. Finally arrived, huh?” Dean grinned and came over to them in the driveway. “Nice beard,” he commented with a smirk before pulling Adrian into a hug.  
  
“Thanks, dad,” Adrian chuckled, hugging him back.  
  
“Woohoo! Adrian has arrived! Now we can eat soon!” Isaac cheered in the doorway. The others squeezed their way out the door to go over and greet Adrian too.  
  
Castiel smiled widely at his oldest son and admired the beard on his face before hugging him tightly. “Hello, Adrian. I hope you are well,” he spoke.  
  
Adrian smiled and returned Castiel’s embrace. “Hey, papa. I’m good, thanks. And Natalie told me to greet you guys and say she’s sorry she can’t join us tonight.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s good that she spends some time with her brothers since she doesn’t see them that often,” Dean smiled.  
  
Lily, Tony, and Jason came over to greet Adrian as well, and Adrian was half surprised that Jayden wasn’t there too.  
  
“You didn’t bring Jayden with you?” Adrian asked, looking at Noah with a teasing smirk since he knew how addicted his brother was to his boyfriend.  
  
“No… He’s busy today with his own family, but he told me to greet you guys,” Noah replied, keeping Bella in place on the leash as she tried to wander off towards the sidewalk when some children playing down the street caught her interest.  
  
“Aww. How are you gonna survive the night without him, Noah?” Isaac cooed in a mocking and teasing tone behind them. He laughed at the glare that Noah sent him.  
  
Lily shoved Isaac lightly. “Stop being an ass to him all the time.”  
  
“I’m not being an ass!” Isaac protested.  
  
Castiel sighed and shook his head helplessly at them.  
  
Eden turned to look at Adrian again, putting her hands on her hips as she scowled at her little brother. “And when are you and Natalie gonna invite us all over to celebrate your wedding? You two sneaky-heads got married in secret, after all, and it’s been _ages_ already.”  
  
Adrian and Natalie had gotten married last year, but in secret. They had told everyone about it later and had promised they would celebrate it with a party when there was time for it. Natalie hadn’t wanted to get married with their families being present, since she didn’t want her father and brothers to force her into a white dress. She wasn’t one for wearing too girly clothes or dresses, and Adrian was fine with that. They had gotten married alone and had spent a romantic night together instead of a having a party.  
  
“Sometime in late July or in August, probably,” Adrian told Eden, chuckling at her.  
  
“With your jobs you should be earning enough money to throw us one hell of a party!” Isaac exclaimed.  
  
“Well, we’ll try…” Adrian chuckled.  
  
Castiel smiled at him. “We are looking forward to that.”  
  
“Yeah, though I’m still kinda insulted that you guys married all in secret,” Dean muttered and crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
“Sorry, dad, but that was just a decision we made,” Adrian said with an apologetic smile.  
  
Bella suddenly gave a happy bark, and the others looked over to see Kevin come jogging by. He came from the direction of his mother’s house so he had obviously only just left to go for a run.  
  
“Oh. Hi, guys,” Kevin smiled and stopped to greet them. “Wow, it’s rare that I see all of you out here.”  
  
“Hey, Kev. How’s it going?” Dean smiled.  
  
“Kevin!” Isaac grinned, and the others greeted him as well.  
  
Kevin smiled between them before answering Dean’s question. “It’s going well. Just out for a little run since my mom and my girlfriend are busy talking about girly stuff inside and I don’t wanna hang around for that.”  
  
“Your girlfriend?” Dean repeated, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.  
  
“Ohhh, Kevin’s got himself a girlfriend now,” Isaac grinned, almost teasingly.  
  
Kevin blushed a bit as they all stared at him with grins and smiles. “Yeah… I’m finally able to have a girlfriend. Missouri really helped me learn to control my stupid abilities. I can’t tell you guys how much that’s changed my life.”  
  
“They are not ‘stupid’; they are a rare gift which you should embrace,” Castiel told him kindly.  
  
“Yeah, it’s a gift, not a curse,” Lily agreed and smiled at Kevin.  
  
Kevin looked unconvinced. “Well, you guys haven’t lived with it. You have no idea how annoying it’s been when I couldn’t control it. I could never be with someone without seeing their memories and what’s on their minds, and such things usually scare friends and girlfriends away, you know.”  
  
“But Missouri helped you out, right?” Eden asked. “So everything is fine now?”  
  
“Yeah, thank god. I’m really glad that I met her.” Kevin petted Bella when the dog panted happily and kept nudging her nose against his leg to get his attention. He smiled down at her and gave her a good rub.  
  
“Is he a psychic or something?” Tony asked, looking between them in confusion. He hadn’t met Kevin before and Lily had never mentioned his abilities before either.  
  
Lily chuckled and curled her tail around her mate’s leg. “Yeah, he is. He can sense people’s memories and stuff.”  
  
“Oh. That sounds pretty cool.”  
  
“Everyone says that…” Kevin grumbled.  
  
Dean laughed and came forward to give Kevin a friendly pat on the arm. “Come on, Kev. It can’t be that bad anymore.”  
  
“Yeah, not anymore,” Kevin agreed. He looked between all of them before frowning at Dean. “Are you guys celebrating something tonight or what? Since you’re all gathered here…”  
  
“Yep. Our little Noah here graduated high school, so Cas and I are taking all our little ducklings out to a restaurant to celebrate it,” Dean said, giving Noah a teasing little smirk.  
  
Noah scowled at his dad for calling him little and referring to him and the others as ducklings.  
  
“Hey, we aren’t ducklings!” Isaac protested, insulted.  
  
Adrian too didn’t seem very impressed with that label either, but Tony and Jason were both laughing their asses off, and Castiel couldn’t help but snicker. Lily was scowling at her dad, as was Eden who crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at him.  
  
Kevin laughed at their insulted faces. “Well, I hope you’ll fun then. I’ll go for my run now. It was cool seeing you all again.” He glanced past Dean at Adrian whom he hadn’t really seen for years. “And I almost didn’t recognize you at all, Adrian.”  
  
Adrian touched his newly grown beard subconsciously. “Yeah, I hear that a lot these days…”  
  
Eden snickered at him and bumped her tail against his in a teasing manner. Adrian shot her an annoyed glare in response.  
  
“Well, I’m going. See you, guys,” Kevin announced and waved at them as he ran off.  
  
“Bye, Kevin!” the others yelled and waved back as he took off.  
  
When Kevin was gone Isaac turned to Dean and Castiel and whined. “C’mon! Aren’t we leaving soon? I’m starving here!”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes at him. “I told you that you should have eaten something earlier.”  
  
“But I wasn’t hungry then!”  
  
“Then it’s your own fault,” Lily murmured and crossed her arms as she regarded her twin with a scowl.  
  
“It’s never the victim’s fault!” Isaac argued stubbornly.  
  
Adrian laughed at that comment. “You aren’t a victim.”  
  
Castiel sighed as the kids bickered back and forth, and Dean chuckled as he came over to him and wrapped an arm around his angel’s waist.  
  
“Just like the old days…” Dean smiled and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Cas’ temple.  
  
Castiel leaned into his mate’s touch and smiled at his words. “Yes. Very much so.”  
  
Dean smiled at him before interfering with the kids’ bickering as Isaac, Lily, Adrian, and Eden started discussing back and forth about Isaac being impatient and rude, while Noah, Jason, and Tony mostly snickered at the interaction.  
  
“Okay, guys!” Dean said, clapping his hands to make them stop talking. “Let’s get prepared for going out already, shall we? Unless you suddenly want leftovers instead.”  
  
“No way!” Isaac exclaimed before hurrying inside to get ready.  
  
The others laughed and headed inside as well, and Noah tugged on Bella’s leash to make her follow them as they went back into the house.

  
  


***

  
  
The restaurant was near the center of the city and it was a middle class one. Dean and Castiel had been there a few times before for their anniversaries and they had always been served good food and wine at the place. It wasn’t a place that most upper class snobs would visit, which was good because it was common for the richer population to be more racist.  
  
They had driven there in two cars – Dean, Cas, Eden, Jason, and Isaac in the Tahoe, and Adrian had taken Noah, Lily, and Tony with him in his car. Noah had gotten to ride in the passenger seat next to Adrian, which he had enjoyed very much. They had even sung along on a song on the radio, and Lily and Tony had joined in. It had been a lot of fun and the siblings had missed hanging out with each other the way they used to.  
  
They all met up after having parked the cars and then walked over to the restaurant together. Everyone was wearing nice clothes and shoes, and Dean had strictly banned them from wearing jeans and sneakers. It wasn’t a too formal restaurant, but it was expected that you dressed nicely when visiting.  
  
As they walked over to the restaurant, Isaac was annoying Adrian by walking behind him and trying to grab his tail whenever the opportunity came. Adrian growled at his brother and tried to keep his tail as far away from him as possible.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant where there was a small line of newly arrived guests at the door. Dean had reserved a large table for all of them, so they just had to wait to be able to go inside before a waiter or a waitress would lead them to their table.  
  
“Stop being so annoying!” Adrian snapped at Isaac and curled his tail around his own waist to get it away from Isaac as they stood outside the place and waited.  
  
Isaac barked out a laugh. “Sorry, I can’t help it.”  
  
Adrian groaned and turned his back to him, trying his best to ignore him. The others snickered at their interaction.  
  
“You’re such a child, Isaac,” Lily said, smiling fondly at her twin.  
  
Isaac just smirked at her before a beer can lying around on the sidewalk right next to him suddenly caught his attention. It was lying in a pretty bad place, right where old people and people who didn’t pay attention could easily trip over it, so Isaac decided to do society a favor by kicking it out of the way. He gave the presumed empty can a sharp kick, but to his horror it flew over to the people standing in front of them by the restaurant’s door. The can had only been half empty, so the remaining beer inside it splashed all over a young demon submissive who was standing behind his brother, parents, and a lady that could be his aunt or something by the door. The beer hit his shoes and splashed over the lower part of his pants, and Isaac immediately knew that his action hadn’t been a very good idea.  
  
The young submissive gasped and spread his wings slightly as he stared down at his feet in utter disbelief. He was about Noah’s age with dark blonde hair, and when he raised his gaze to look at the person who had done this to him, Isaac was met by a stunning pair of light blue eyes. The sub stared back at him in shocked disbelief, which soon turned to humiliation and then suddenly slight anger.  
  
“Oh shit! I’m so sorry!” Isaac blurted, cringing at himself.  
  
The submissive’s family had just taken a step inside the restaurant when it had happened and were busy talking to a waiter, so they barely even noticed what was going on. The sub, however, was still standing outside when it had happened, and he glared back at Isaac now. The sub groaned and looked rather annoyed. “Watch what you’re doing!” he growled, clear irritation in his voice. “These shoes were new…” His voice suddenly turned smaller at that, which made Isaac cringe in guilt.  
  
“Sorry, man. Wasn’t on purpose,” Isaac said, holding up his hands to avoid conflict. “You can just wash them, you know.”  
  
Lily swatted Isaac on the arm when she noticed what he had done. “Isaac, you dummy! What are you doing?”  
  
“Ow,” Isaac muttered and rubbed the spot on his arm that Lily had hit. “I didn’t do it on purpose, and I said I was sorry!”  
  
The sub glared back at him for a few more seconds before his mother called him inside. His family had obviously still not noticed what had happened, and the sub sent Isaac one final scowl before he went inside to his family. When Isaac peeked in through the door he could see the sub’s family finally having noticed that his shoes and pants were wet, and the boy seemed to explained them what had happened before they walked over to their seats and Isaac lost sight of them.  
  
“Isaac, that was not very nice,” Castiel said, disapproval in his voice and in his eyes as he looked at him.  
  
“Yeah, not cool. You don’t treat a sub like that,” Adrian murmured.  
  
“It was an accident! I was just trying to get the can out of harm’s way. Damnit,” Isaac groused, sighing in frustration.  
  
“Well, you apologized to him and that’s good. Let’s just head inside now,” Dean spoke and went inside when the staff was ready to receive them.  
  
The others followed, and Noah shot Isaac a sympathetic glance when he felt how genuinely upset he was that he had messed up that sub’s new shoes. Of course it could be washed off, but it wasn’t cool to sit in a nice restaurant with wet shoes and pants and smell like beer.  
  
It got even worse for Isaac when it turned out that the large table that they got seated at was right next to the table where that submissive demon and his family were sitting. Isaac’s eyes widened in horror, and when he saw the sub look up and realize this too, he immediately made sure to get a seat as far away from the guy as possible where he couldn’t see him that well.  
  
Noah got seated on the side of the table closest to the other family, and he and the demon submissive stared briefly at each other since it wasn’t often that submissives met other subs around their own age. Noah offered the boy a small smile before he turned his attention back to his family at the table, and the other sub did the same.  
  
They were seated by a table for eight people. Dean, Castiel, Noah and Adrian sat on one side, and Lily, Tony, Eden, and Jason sat on the other side. Isaac got seated at the table end with a chair from another table, since they didn’t have tables for 8+ people, and he was seated between Dean and Lily there. Adrian and Jason were sitting in the far other end of the table, by the wall. Isaac didn’t mind sitting at the table end, though; he liked sitting there and having more space around him, and Dean and Castiel mostly blocked his view of that sub from earlier, which made Isaac relax more.  
  
The restaurant was nice. It had a cozy atmosphere, candles on the tables, pretty paintings on the walls, and wooden support beams all around the place. The walls had a light creamy color, the tablecloths were white, and the wooden beams and frames were warm brown. The guests were of all species – humans, angels, demons, and hybrids. Most of them were 20-70 years old, and there were only two tables that had small kids at them.  
  
Their waitress was a young human girl, and she was polite when she took their orders and kept smiling at them. She had obviously never really seen any angel/demon hybrids before, much less so many of them, and her staring wasn’t as subtle as she was trying for it be.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at Isaac when he checked out the waitress’ ass when she turned to leave after having taken their orders. “You’re unbelievable.”  
  
“What?” Isaac said and turned to look at her with a pout. “Not my fault that she has a nice ass.”  
  
“Isaac, please don’t say that in public,” Castiel groaned. Dean laughed next to him and casually slung his arm over the back of Castiel’s chair. Their wings were all free since the chairs had no armrests, and there was a reasonable amount of space between each chair to give them room for their wings.  
  
“He has no social manners,” Adrian murmured from the other end of the table.  
  
“Hey, I heard that!” Isaac snapped and glared over at his brother.  
  
Lily chuckled at them and leaned a bit back in her chair. She placed her hand on her abdomen and smiled between her family members who were chatting back and forth now. She cleared her throat a bit before saying, “Guys… I have some news and I hope it’s not a bad time to share it.”  
  
Everyone turned their attention to her, staring at her with curious gazes. Tony smiled next to her and squeezed her free hand.  
  
“What is it?” Castiel asked, inching a bit forward in his chair as all his attention was on Lily now.  
  
Lily glanced between all of them and shifted shyly. “Tony and I are gonna have a baby soon… If things go well this time.” She smiled down at her still flat stomach and rubbed it tenderly.  
  
Isaac’s jaw dropped and everyone stared at her and Tony in surprise, gasping at the fantastic news.  
  
Eden squealed happily next to Tony. “Really? That’s awesome! Congratulations!”  
  
“Wow, congrats,” Adrian grinned, overwhelmed by the news.  
  
Castiel hadn’t felt so overwhelmed with happiness for a long time. Happy tears threatened to prickle in his eyes and he smiled at his daughter in amazement and joy.  
  
Dean grinned wider than he had for a long time. “Really? Wow, that’s awesome news. Congratulations! I’m so happy for you both.”  
  
“Yeah, congrats,” Noah grinned, thrilled by the thought of Lily and Tony finally having a baby together.  
  
Jason grinned next to Eden. “That was about time.”  
  
Lily blushed sheepishly and smiled at them. Eden got up to hug her sister, and Castiel got up as well to hug his daughter and show her how happy he was with the news. Lily hugged them back, smiling wider than she had for a long time, and Tony grinned as Eden patted his shoulder and congratulated him.  
  
The mood at the table was cheery and joyful, and even Isaac was now grinning at the good news.  
  
“Wow. My twin’s having a baby. That’s… so weird,” Isaac said, grinning in excitement.  
  
Lily laughed at his comment and moved her tail over to his between their chairs and entwined them in a loving gesture. “It’ll be even weirder when it’s _your_ turn to be a parent.”  
  
“I’m not making any mini-Isaacs just yet, though,” Isaac chuckled.  
  
“Good, ‘cause one Isaac is enough,” Adrian commented.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
The others laughed, and their waitress finally came back to their table to serve them their drinks. She poured up wine for Dean, Castiel, Tony, Eden, and Jason, while Lily, Isaac, Adrian, and Noah stuck with coke for their dinner. Adrian and Isaac were driving home so they wouldn’t be drinking any alcohol that evening. Lily refused to drink when she was pregnant and Noah didn’t feel like drinking wine for dinner tonight. He had actually come to like white wine after Castiel had shared a bottle with him a few weeks ago, so it wasn’t because he disliked it that he didn’t want any; he just didn’t feel like it tonight.  
  
“Am I the only one that thinks it’s so weird that Noah has already graduated high school and Lily is pregnant all of sudden?” Jason asked after the waitress had left.  
  
“No, you aren’t. My siblings are growing up way too fast,” Adrian grinned and reached out to ruffle Noah’s hair fondly.  
  
Noah blushed and shied away from his brother’s touch. “Stop it,” he whined softly and corrected his hair.  
  
Adrian gave him a warm laugh and brushed their wings together in a loving gesture. Noah couldn’t help but lean into his touch.  
  
“I think you’re all growing up too damn fast,” Dean murmured and cast a glance around at all his kids. Castiel chuckled softly next to him and reached out to grab Dean’s hand under the table, giving it a small squeeze. Dean turned to look at him with a fond smile, and their mating bond flared with happiness inside them.  
  
Eden smiled at her parents. ”I know what you mean. I already think that Daniel and Luna are growing so fast… Daniel is already 5.”  
  
“5 already? Wow, I thought he was still 4,” Tony said.  
  
“Nope, he turned 5 a month ago,” Eden smiled.  
  
Dean groaned. “I’m gonna have trouble keeping track of when which grandkid has a birthday when there’s more of them. Cas, you gotta write it all down on our calendar,” he said, looking at his mate.  
  
“I already have. It’s on the fridge, which you use every day, so it shouldn’t be that hard to miss,” Castiel spoke, rolling his eyes somewhat.  
  
Isaac snickered. “Dad’s just blind.”  
  
“Well, I can see it, but I don’t check it for birthdays every time I look at it,” Dean pointed out. He scowled half-heartedly at Cas for making it sound like he was blind. The angel just chuckled and gave him a small, teasing smirk.  
  
“Oh!” Lily suddenly exclaimed before turning to look at Isaac all of sudden. “How’d your audition go at the theater in L.A. two days ago? Did you get the job?”  
  
Isaac had been applying to a lot of theaters recently to get a steady job as an actor there. His acting career was going rather well on TV and he had been on three shows so far. Since he had only performed as a demon character and had had his wings colored completely red, not all viewers or fans knew that he was an angel/demon hybrid, but the fans that knew about it had mixed feelings. Some thought it was awesome that an angel/demon hybrid was acting on TV while others were outraged by it.  
  
“It went pretty good; I think they liked me. They’re first gonna call me back and give me an answer next week, though…” Isaac replied.  
  
“Well, I hope they hire you so that you can finally get more money and buy your own place. I’m getting tired of you living in my guestroom every time you’re shooting something in L.A.,” Adrian muttered.  
  
The others laughed.  
  
“Why? Is it that bad?” Dean teased.  
  
Adrian scowled at him. “Well, he complains about my cooking, he sings loudly in the shower just to annoy me and make Natalie laugh at me for it, he steals my socks, he watches dirty movies on his laptop in the living room after we’ve gone to bed, and he’s bad at cleaning up after himself.”  
  
“Hey! I got better at it,” Isaac cut in, sounding offended. “Natalie’s scary face when she told me I should get rid of my own candy wrappers was lesson enough for me.”  
  
Castiel groaned. “Isaac… I thought I had raised you better…”  
  
“Sorry, papa,” Isaac chuckled, looking slightly guilty.  
  
“That does sound pretty annoying,” Eden giggled.  
  
Noah then looked over at Isaac with a curious tilt of his head. “How is it going with the fandoms’ reception of you anyway? You’ve never told us much about that…”  
  
“Ah, right,” Isaac said, grinning and leaning back in his chair. “Well, most of them love me, and others are just racist dumbasses. My new character on the show _The Sorcerer’s Redemption_ is actually quite popular, and the show runners are considering making my character appear more later on. And I actually heard from one of the producers that my presence on the show has started some pretty interesting debates about angel/demon relationships and hybrids, and I’ve got a few reporters that wanna interview me about it.”  
  
“Wow,” Eden said, amazed that Isaac’s career was suddenly starting to go so well.  
  
“Then you better say something nice,” Dean added, a firm expression on his face as he looked at Isaac.  
  
“Sure. I’ll make everyone like us,” Isaac smirked.  
  
The others smiled, feeling a little hope that the media would perhaps finally say something positive about angel/demon relationship and the hybrids.  
  
After another ten minutes of chatting, the waitress finally came over with their orders. They had ordered different things from schnitzels to beef, pork meat, and steaks, and they continued chatting as they ate together. Castiel couldn’t help but smile at Lily every now and then and watch how happy she and Tony looked with her newly discovered pregnancy.  
  
  


***

  
  
When they were done eating they stayed at the restaurant and continued to chat and talk. Everyone was having fun and enjoying the social time, so none of them were eager to leave the place yet. They were going to order some dessert in a few minutes when their stomachs had recovered a bit more from their large meals.  
  
They were laughing as they listened to a funny story from Eden’s work, and just after Eden had finished telling them about it, Isaac suddenly got up from his chair. “I have to use the little boys’ room now. Be right back,” he said, glancing around to see where the toilet was before disappeared in that direction.  
  
“Have fun,” Adrian told him, laughing when Isaac gave him the thumbs up without looking back.  
  
They continued talking, and Noah’s attention was caught when he suddenly saw the submissive demon from the table behind him get up and pass by their table. The sub passed by Isaac’s chair and then disappeared in the direction of the bathrooms, but he returned after just ten seconds and went back over to his seat behind Noah to sit down again. Noah figured he had probably only needed to wash his hands since he got back from the bathrooms so quick.  
  
A minute later, Isaac finally returned to the table.  
  
The others were talking eagerly about something as Isaac went back to his chair and sat down on it. The moment he sat down, however, everyone’s eyes widened in horror as a loud, prolonged series of obscene farting noises came from Isaac’s direction. The whole restaurant froze and everyone turned to look at him as the noises continued for another five whole seconds.  
  
Isaac just sat there, his face frozen in complete mortification and his eyes wide like saucers as the farting noises came from under his butt. When the noises finally subsided, he still sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face, and his family stared back at him in a way that was almost comical.  
  
There were some disgusted looks around the restaurant now and people began whispering around them.  
  
“Isaac!” Castiel chided in outrage.  
  
“T-That wasn’t me!” Isaac exclaimed.  
  
Lily and Dean burst out laughing, and the others laughed too as Isaac reached in under his butt and pulled out a flat fart cushion which had been the source of the obscene noises.  
  
“Boy, you should behave yourself!” an old human lady chided from one of the nearby tables. She and her husband glared at him in disgust.  
  
“Hey, it’s wasn’t me! Someone put this here!” Isaac said and got up from his chair to show the fart cushion to the other guests. People finally seemed less disgusted and they turned their attention back to their own food again. Isaac stared around at them before he turned his head to stare at his family with narrowed eyes. “Which one of you did this?” he asked, eyeing them all suspiciously.  
  
“It wasn’t me!” Lily laughed when everyone turned to look at her since she was sitting next to Isaac and could have easily put the fart cushion there without the others seeing it.  
  
“It wasn’t me either,” Dean chuckled, since he could also have done it.  
  
“Then who was it?!” Isaac demanded, completely clueless about who could have done if it wasn’t his own family.  
  
A sudden laugh followed by a series of snickering from the other table caught Isaac’s attention then. He glanced over at the table where the sub from earlier was sitting with his brother, parents, and a lady who was probably his aunt, and then saw the sub laughing and snickering at him. When their eyes met, the sub’s lips curled into a smug smirk, and Isaac knew then who had done it.  
  
“It was _you?!_ ” Isaac exclaimed, gaping at the boy in utter disbelief.  
  
“Kaylen!” the sub’s mother exclaimed then, seemingly unaware of what her son had done right until that moment.  
  
The sub – Kaylen – just laughed and smirked over at Isaac. “That’s for getting my shoes and my pants wet.”  
  
Kaylen’s older brother cracked up, though their parents and the lady seemed a little less impressed about it.  
  
Isaac just stood there and stared at the sub in a mixture of disbelief and amazement. He had never had someone prank him in public like this before, much less a stranger or a submissive, and he had absolutely no idea how to responded to that. He closed his mouth when he realized it was still open, and Kaylen snickered at him before Isaac slowly turned and sat back down in his chair.  
  
The others were laughing out loud now, especially when they saw Isaac’s dumbfounded face.  
  
“Oh wow, someone actually pranked Isaac. I can’t believe it,” Adrian laughed.  
  
“Wow, that sub is good,” Eden grinned, laughing at Isaac’s face when she said that.  
  
Isaac glowered between all of them as they laughed at him. “Har har, very funny,” he grumbled and got settled properly in his seat again. He continued to be annoyed as his family all laughed at him and at what had happened. He couldn’t deny the fact that it had been pretty damn genius, and he couldn’t help but be rather fascinated with that submissive now. He glanced towards Kaylen and caught only a small glimpse of him between Dean and Castiel’s wings, but he couldn’t see him properly from his current seat. He glanced down at the fart cushion which he was still holding in his hands, but he felt a little wary about handing it back just yet.  
  
After a few minutes the waitress came back to take their dessert orders, and soon after that they all enjoyed their ice cream, pancakes, and pie. Dean of course had ordered pie for himself, but he snatched a bit of ice cream from Cas’ plate as well, only to have the angel slap his hand away since he didn’t like when Dean stole food from him.  
  
Noah noticed that Isaac was a little more quiet than usual during the dessert and that he kept glancing towards the other table where Kaylen and his family were sitting. Lily had noticed this too and kept smirking at her twin who tried not to look at her when he noticed her smirk.  
  
Just when they had finished dessert, Kaylen and his family got up to leave.  
  
Isaac quickly shot to his feet and hurried over to stop Kaylen as the submissive started walking towards the door with his family. “Hey,” he called, making Kaylen stop and turn around. “You, uh, forgot this,” Isaac said, handing the fart cushion back to him.   
  
Isaac’s knees suddenly felt a little weak as he stood there in front of the submissive demon, and it got worse when the boy stared back at him with his light blue eyes. The boy had a pretty face, although his features were a tiny bit more boyish than Noah’s. He didn’t seem to be much older than Noah either, perhaps only a year or two.  
  
Kaylen blinked at him and carefully took the fart cushion from Isaac’s hands. “Thanks. But you could have kept it.”  
  
“Nah,” Isaac shrugged. “And why on earth are you walking around with that thing anyway?” he asked, knowing that fart cushions weren’t something that any normal person would just carry around with them.   
  
Kaylen’s lips curled into an askew smile. “My brother had it with him. He just got home from some party with his friends, so I’m guessing he got it from them. He went straight with us here afterwards so he probably didn’t get to remove it from his pocket.”  
  
“Ah. Sounds like an awesome party.”  
  
Kaylen chuckled at that, somewhat shyly, and Isaac couldn’t help but stare at him.   
  
Kaylen’s family had already gone outside, and Isaac could see the brother standing in the doorway now, obviously about to go inside to get his little brother, but when he saw Isaac talking to him he slowly backed down and stayed in the doorway to wait for him.  
  
“I’m sorry about getting your shoes wet,” Isaac said then, rubbing his neck guiltily. “And for getting your pants wet too.” Kaylen raised his gaze to stare at him then and Isaac froze. “That… came out wrong, didn’t it?”  
  
Kaylen laughed out loud at that. “Yeah, a bit.”  
  
Isaac cringed a bit. “Well, I was just trying to kick the beer can away so that people don’t trip over it. I guess I’m not good at kicking things, ‘cause it hit you instead.”  
  
“You kicked that guy on _The Sorcerer’s Redemption_ pretty good, though. Even though it was probably fake.”  
  
Isaac’s eyes widened. “Oh, you watch the show?”  
  
“Yup, and I recognize you from it. Your wings look better with their real colors, though,” Kaylen said, a shy smile tugging his lips as he looked at Isaac’s wings.  
  
Isaac grinned, his tail curling in joy and shyness behind him.  
  
Kaylen glanced over his shoulder towards his brother who was waiting for him to come outside already. “Um, I gotta go…” he said, turning his head to look at Isaac again with an apologetic smile.  
  
“Ah, okay,” Isaac said, hating how awkward he felt all of sudden. Kaylen was about to turn to leave when Isaac suddenly blurted out, “Can I have your number?”  
  
Kaylen stared back at him shocked surprise, clearly taken aback by that question. Isaac almost regretting asking.  
  
“Uh, it’s okay if you don’t wanna give it. It just kinda flew out of my mouth…”  
  
The submissive chuckled and his tail and wings moved sheepishly behind him. “I think you’re the kind of guy who blurts out a lot of weird things all the time, am I right?”  
  
Isaac huffed a laugh. “Pretty much.”  
  
Kaylen chuckled again before reaching out his hand, palm side up. “If you hand me your phone I’ll give you my number. But just so you know it, phone sex isn’t my thing.”  
  
Isaac immediately reached into his pocket to take out his phone and hand it to the boy. “It can be taught, you know,” he smirked cockily.  
  
Kaylen laughed at that and started plugging his number into Isaac’s phone before he handed it back to him. “I’m Kaylen, by the way. Nice to meet you.” He reached out his hand to shake Isaac’s, offering him a polite smile as he looked at him.  
  
Isaac shook his hand firmly. “I’m Isaac, but I guess you already knew that.”  
  
The submissive demon chuckled and was just about to pull his hand back when Isaac suddenly pulled it up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the back of his hand. Kaylen’s face went completely red, since this had obviously never happened to him before, and Isaac smirked at him before gently letting go of his hand.  
  
Kaylen gave him an awkward but very cute and shy smile before he turned around and walked over to the exit to join his family. He cast one final glance over his shoulder at Isaac before leaving, and he blushed a bit when Isaac gave him a cocky smirk.  
  
When Kaylen was gone, Isaac swirled around and headed back to his family. His face was one big grin and there was an odd, tingling feeling in his stomach that he had never felt before. He sat back down on his chair and was met by his family’s curious smiles.  
  
“Aww, I think Isaac is in love,” Eden teased, snickering when she saw the dreamy grin on her brother’s face.  
  
“Shut up, man!” Isaac groused, feeling embarrassed.  
  
“Ohh, he really _is_ in love,” Lily grinned, poking Isaac teasingly on the shoulder with her finger.  
  
Isaac groaned and sent them all a deadly glare as they laughed at him. “Well, he’s an interesting person and his butt looks nice…”  
  
Castel shook his head helplessly at that comment.  
  
“Well, as long as his butt looks nice then I guess you like him,” Dean laughed.  
  
“Did you get his number?” Tony asked.  
  
Isaac shot him a cheeky grin. “I always get their numbers.”  
  
The others laughed again, and they finished up their drinks before it was time to leave.  
  
  


***

  
  
They had spent over two hours at the restaurant and it was dark when they came outside again.  
  
Isaac seemed to be in a good mood, which made the others smile knowingly at him. Noah couldn’t help but smile whenever he looked at Isaac’s excited face. Clearly something had been going on between Isaac and the sub from earlier, and Noah hoped that the two would see each other again someday.  
  
Dean slung his arm around Cas’ shoulders as they headed back to the car, and the angel wobbled a little when Dean put too much of his weight onto him.  
  
“Dean, you’re getting drunk,” Castiel groused.  
  
“Mm, just a little,” Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to the angel’s head. “It was a nice evening, though.”  
  
Castiel smiled. “Yes, it was. I’m so excited for Lily and Tony and their little baby…”  
  
Dean grinned. “We’re gonna be swimming in grandkids soon.”  
  
Castiel chuckled, though he didn’t mind having a lot of grandchildren. They brought joy in everyone’s life, and he liked to watch them grow up the way he had watched his own kids grow up.  
  
Noah and Adrian walked in front of Dean and Castiel on the way to the cars in the nearby parking lot, and Adrian glanced down at his little brother as they walked side by side. “Nervous about college?” he asked, bumping their wings together.  
  
“A bit. I’m sad that Jayden isn’t going to be there too…” Noah replied, slumping his wings somewhat behind him.  
  
“You’ll see him often enough,” Adrian reassured him. “I doubt that he would let your relationship end just because you won’t be going to the same school. And the culinary school he’s going to is close by, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yeah, it is.”  
  
“Good. Then there’s no problem,” Adrian chuckled and slung his arm around Noah’s shoulder until they reached his car.  
  
Lily and Tony would be riding with Adrian and Noah again, but before they could get in Eden suddenly approached Lily and smiled as she gently grabbed her sister’s hands.  
  
“I’m so happy that you and Tony are having a baby. I’m sure everything will be fine this time,” Eden said, beaming at her sister.  
  
Lily smiled and squeezed Eden’s hands. “Thanks, I hope so too. This whole pregnancy thing is kinda scary, though…”  
  
Eden chuckled. “You have both me and papa to ask questions about it. And believe me, it’s not that bad being pregnant. I quite liked it.”  
  
“Really? You did nothing but complain to me,” Jason cut in from somewhere behind her.  
  
Lily giggled as Eden turned to glare at Jason.   
  
“You try having a baby kick your bladder all the time!” Eden snapped before looking at Lily again. Her expression softened. “No but really, I liked it – except for the back pains and the toilet visits towards the end, of course.”  
  
Lily chuckled. “I know. And thanks.”  
  
Eden grinned at her and Tony before going over to the Tahoe with Dean, Cas, Jason, and Isaac. “See you guys when we get home.”  
  
“Yeah. And drive decently, Isaac!” Adrian said, scowling over at his brother.  
  
“I always do, don’t I?” Isaac retorted before getting into the driver’s seat and waited for the others to get in as well.  
  
They all got into the cars to drive home after a lovely night at the restaurant together.  
  
It still felt a little surreal to Noah that high school was over and college was awaiting him next.   
  
To Dean and Castiel it also felt unreal and strange, since they would very soon be all alone in the house when Isaac would find his own place and Noah would start in college. It was a painful thought to be alone in the house without any of the kids there, but they tried not to think too hard about it. Right now, having Noah at home was good enough for them, and they were going to enjoy the last bit of time they had together with him while he was living in the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again an unbeta’ed chapter so I apologize if you’ve found any mistakes. Feel free to point them out to me :)
> 
> I had realized that I forgot to let Adrian and Natalie get married, so I threw in a mention of it in this chapter. I won’t be writing their wedding celebration, though. Also, the show that Isaac is on named The Sorcerer’s Redemption is just some title I thought up; it’s not real. I hope that you guys liked Kaylen, though ;) It was actually my intention to have Isaac’s love interest be female, but I decided to change it to a submissive instead. Don’t count on any of them having submissive children though, since subs are quite rare and I think this family has enough submissives in it as it is.
> 
> Just one more chapter left now! I feel so sad that I have to end this story :( But I will write the spin-off, though you will mainly see Noah and Jayden in it, but also their families whenever it’s relevant and when I can squeeze them into a chapter, so you will get to see Dean, Cas, and the other kids as well :)
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! :)


	95. Chapter 95

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally the last chapter has come… I still can’t quite believe it. I just wanted to mention that there is an epilogue at the end of the chapter which may be kind of spoilerish about Dean and Castiel’s future grandchildren, so if you don’t like to know too much about the kids in the spin-off (if you are going to read that), you should read the epilogue with caution.
> 
> Now, enjoy reading the last chapter of Devoted! :)

**August 2044 (Castiel is 55, Dean is 56, Eden is 30 (almost 31), Adrian is 27 (almost 28), the twins are 23 (almost 24), Noah is 18, Jayden is 20, Jason is 31 (almost 32), Daniel is 5, Luna & Maya are 2, Natalie is 26, Tony is 24 years old).**  
  
Moans and gasps filled the bedroom as Dean and Castiel lay in their bed that Sunday morning, making love. The curtains were open, allowing the morning light inside to shine on the two mates who were grinding and thrusting against each other, their skin peppered with small pearls of sweat.  
  
Castiel gasped softly every time he felt Dean’s cock go all the way inside him in long, deep thrusts, and he eagerly spread his legs more to allow Dean full access to him. The demon was kissing and nibbling on his neck while he was on top of him, and their fronts grinded together with every snap of Dean’s hips, pressing their chests together and squeezing Castiel’s weeping member between their bodies.  
  
The angel bared his neck to the alpha demon and grasped Dean’s short hair tightly as he allowed him to mark his neck. He purred every time he felt Dean suck on his skin, though the demon was careful not to leave too strong and embarrassing marks behind.  
  
Dean’s wings rose up slightly as a growl of approval rumbled through his chest when he felt Cas squeeze his inner muscles around his dick, giving him a spark of extra pleasure as he slid in and out of that tight, warm heat that felt so much like home to him.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel purred, running his hand through Dean’s hair in affection while his head was leaned far to the side to give Dean as much access to his vulnerable and sensitive neck as he wanted.  
  
“Mm, you feel so good, Cas,” Dean purred back, moving his hips in circular motions now and drawing small mewls of pleasure from the angel. He buried his nose in the angel’s neck, inhaling his scent. “And you smell like Heaven when you’re horny.”  
  
Castiel chortled at that and petted his hand through Dean’s hair in a loving gesture. He moved his other hand over Dean’s shoulder and then down his back near his wings, feeling the muscles flex every time Dean thrust his body forward into him. The sound of Dean panting with effort and him letting out groans and grunts during sex was sweet music to Castiel’s ears.  
  
There was a sound from the hallway; small feet running and a muffled, sharp voice scolding.  
  
Dean groaned and tried to block out the distractions which were most likely coming from their grandkids and presumably Eden who was ordering the kids downstairs again.  
  
It was the 21st of August – the day after Castiel’s 55th birthday and the day before Noah’s college started. All the kids and grandkids had slept over that night after they had celebrated Castiel’s birthday the day before, and Daniel, Luna, and Maya were always up rather early.  
  
Castiel put his hand on Dean’s neck and guided him down to kiss and bite gently at his neck again so that they wouldn’t think too much about the noise from the hallway outside. The door was locked so no one could come in to disturb them, and neither of them felt like abandoning their current activities to go check on what was going on outside. They knew that Eden and Adrian had both been up for a while now since the kids woke up, so there was no need to go and check.  
  
“Nrruuugh! _Ah!_ Right there, please!” Castiel begged as Dean found the perfect spot to hit straight on with his cock every time he thrust into him. Dean’s mouth and tongue on his neck felt glorious as well, as did his weight on top of him, and Castiel loved being pinned on the bed under Dean with the demon pounding into him like this.  
  
“So greedy for my cock, aren’t you, Cas?” Dean grunted, teasing in his voice, and gave Cas’ earlobe a playful bite.  
  
“Ah! Yes,” Castiel moaned, now clawing at Dean’s back and shoulders as Dean increased the speed and got them closer to their climaxes.  
  
Dean just grinned, pleased with the angel admitting it, and grunted with effort as he drove into the pliant body under him over and over. He finally moved his hand down between their bodies, lifting himself a bit off from Cas’ chest to have more space between them, and then wrapped his hand around the submissive’s dick.  
  
“Ah!” Castiel exclaimed, bucking up into Dean’s hand as the demon started stroking him in time with his thrusts. “Dean! I—”  
  
Dean could easily tell that Cas on the edge of coming. The angel’s breathing was faster now, he was bucking helplessly into his hand, and his inner muscles were starting to contract. Dean growled in approval and leaned down to kiss Castiel on the throat, a tender yet dominating gesture that finally made the angel climax.  
  
Castiel held back a pleasured cry as he came, biting his lip so that his noises wouldn’t be heard from the hallway outside.  
  
Dean fucked him through it and continued to stroke his hand over Castiel’s dick as come spurted from it. It covered his hand and the angel’s abdomen in wet stripes. Dean cursed and grunted as Cas’ muscles squeezed his cock so tight he almost couldn’t move. He came with a loud growl, shooting his load into his mate who had already gone boneless on the bed under him. Cas just took it, humming softly as he felt the familiar warmth of Dean’s seed entering him.  
  
When it was over Dean collapsed on top of Castiel, panting and humming as he buried his face in his mate’s neck and breathed in his sweet scent. He moved his hand through the soft wings which were spread out across the bed on either side of Castiel, and the angel hummed in approval.  
  
Castiel stroked his hand through Dean’s hair in soothing motions, letting the demon recover from his high. Suddenly, Dean started pressing small, soft kisses to his neck and shoulder, making Castiel laugh softly and grasp his hair a bit tighter. “Dean, what are you doing?”  
  
“Kissing you,” Dean hummed in reply, smirking against Cas’ skin as he continued to pepper him in small, affectionate kisses.  
  
Castiel laughed softly, his chest rumbling with it. “I can feel that.”  
  
Dean lifted his head and grinned at him almost impishly, and Castiel returned his gaze with a loving smile and let his free hand run through some of Dean’s softened feathers.  
  
“I love you, Dean.”  
  
Dean smiled and curled his tail down by their legs. “I love you too, Cas. My pretty angel.”  
  
Castiel blushed a bit at that. He gasped when Dean shifted a bit, and Castiel felt the demon’s still half-hard cock slide further into him at the motion. It was getting wet down there with Dean’s come still inside him, but the demon’s cock kept most of it inside until Dean pulled out.  
  
Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ forehead before he gently moved off him and pulled his dick out. He then leaned down and licked the come off the angel’s stomach and his softened cock, before he got off the bed to get dressed. He threw Cas a towel to clean the rest of the come up with.  
  
“Do you think the rest of the family is up?” Dean asked as he pulled on his shirt and started zipping it up under his wings.  
  
Castiel got up from the bed and cleaned himself up with the towel. “Most of them probably are, since our grandchildren always wake up early. Noah should be awake soon as well to pack the rest of his things…”  
  
Dean looked over at him and noticed the sad look on his mate’s face at the mention of Noah packing. Today they would drop Noah off at the college and he wouldn’t be coming home to live with them again. He’d be off on his own, learning to live his own life away from his parents, leaving Dean and Castiel alone in the house with the dog.  
  
“Hey,” Dean said softly and came over to Cas. Dean was now dressed in his boxers and a t-shirt, whereas Cas was still naked. He slowly wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and turned him around to look at him. “It’ll be fine. We both knew this day was coming, and Noah will be alright on his own in college.”  
  
Castiel raised his gaze to look up into Dean’s eyes. His blue eyes were shimmering, as if tears were about to form in them. “I know, Dean. But he’s our baby…”  
  
Dean chuckled softly and placed his hands on Cas’ naked hips, loving the feel of his pretty hipbones. Cas’ hips were broader than a male’s since he was a child-bearer and that had always turned Dean on a lot.  
  
“Usually you’re the one reassuring _me_ about Noah being alright in college and us surviving on our own here at home. Why the sudden change now?” Dean asked, watching Cas with a fond but somewhat amused smile.  
  
“I don’t know… I guess it just suddenly feels so real.” Castiel’s voice was quiet, and he lowered his gaze and started fumbling a bit with Dean’s shirt to keep his hands occupied.  
  
Dean smiled and rubbed his hands gently over the angel’s hips to comfort him. “I know. It feels so real to me too now and I’m kinda freaking out inside, to be honest. But let’s just enjoy this morning with the family and make sure that Noah gets settled well into his dorm later, okay?”  
  
Castiel nodded, still staring into Dean’s shirt. “Yes, let us enjoy it.” He raised his head to smile at Dean, who grinned back at him and curled his tail around his leg.  
  
Dean then pulled him into a small hug, moving his hands over Castiel’s buttocks in a rather perverted manner. Castiel rolled his eyes and wriggled out of Dean’s embrace to shoot him a small glare, although he couldn’t help but chuckle at Dean’s actions.  
  
The demon flashed him a dirty grin before they went back to getting dressed, looking forward to spend the morning with their kids and grandkids.  


 

***

  
  
When Dean and Castiel came downstairs, everyone was already up and wake. Eden and Adrian were talking in the kitchen, and Jason, Natalie, Noah, and Jayden were on the couch and keeping an eye on the kids who were watching the morning cartoons on TV. Lily, Tony, and Isaac were nowhere to be seen right now, though.  
  
Bella was walking between all of them, wagging her tail happily at all the people and interaction in the house.  
  
When Maya and Luna spotted them, they squealed happily and ran over to Dean and Castiel to greet them.  
  
Dean grinned and lifted Maya up when the girl ran over to him to get picked up. She squealed and laughed as he lifted her up above his head. “Hey, girls! I missed you both so much!” he grinned and pulled Maya down to sit on his arm. He smiled down at Luna and brushed his tail against her leg while she looked up at him with a happy grin on her face.  
  
Maya smiled shyly and leaned into Dean as he held her.  
  
Castiel smiled and picked up Luna who immediately got comfortable on his arm. “Did you and Daniel behave nicely?” he asked and tickled Luna’s stomach a bit, making the little girl laugh and squirm.  
  
“Yep,” Luna replied, grinning and twisting her tail happily.  
  
“I’m always nice! Luna is the troublemaker. She takes my stuff and she looks into the drawers when mommy and daddy say she can’t,” Daniel grumbled from the beanbag by the TV, shooting a small glare over his shoulder at his sister.  
  
Jason laughed at him from the couch. “Hey, you’re a troublemaker too sometimes, so don’t play so innocent.”  
  
Castiel chuckled at Daniel when the boy pouted and turned his attention back to the screen.  
  
Eden and Adrian came over to them from the kitchen then.  
  
“Oh, there you are,” Eden grinned at her parents. “We were wondering when you guys were gonna come down so we can all have breakfast.”  
  
“Well, you could just have started without us,” Dean said. He smiled at Maya and kissed her cheek before he gently put her down. She and Luna ran back over to the TV after Cas put Luna down as well, and Daniel grunted when both girls tackled him while he was watching Spongebob on TV.  
  
“We already ate some fruit earlier but wanted to wait with having a bigger breakfast until everyone is up,” Eden explained.  
  
“Ah,” Dean said. He looked around the room and realized that Lily, Tony, and Isaac weren’t around. “Where are the others?” he asked, looking at Eden and Adrian.  
  
“Lily and Tony went outside in the garden. Lily just had a case of morning sickness and Tony joined her outside for some fresh air,” Eden explained.  
  
“And Isaac is taking a bath upstairs, I think,” Adrian said. He had shaved his beard off again, leaving him with just a bit of stubble on his face.  
  
Castiel’s brows furrowed in worry. “Is Lily alright?”  
  
“Yeah, I think she is. She didn’t throw up that much, but at least she’s already 3 months in now so the morning sickness should hopefully disappear soon,” Eden replied with a smile.  
  
Dean chuckled. “Yeah, let’s hope so for her. Though I don’t know what morning sickness is like. Thank god.”  
  
Castiel gave him a small scowl when Dean looked at him with a knowing smirk.  
  
“Well, I can assure you that it isn’t fun,” Eden said, crossing her arms as she scowled at Dean.  
  
Adrian chuckled. “So Natalie told me.”  
  
The mention of her name caught Natalie’s attention, and she and Noah briefly paused their conversation as she looked over at the others. “I told you what?” she asked Adrian, squinting her eyes.  
  
Adrian glanced over his shoulder at her, smirking. “That I’m awesome and that you will cook me my favorite food all next week, of course.”  
  
Natalie’s face darkened somewhat. “When did I say that? I didn’t say that.” The defensiveness in her voice made the others laugh.  
  
“I was joking,” Adrian laughed.  
  
Jayden laughed and looked at Natalie, who was sitting on Noah’s other side. “I think he said that you told him that morning sickness isn’t any fun.”  
  
“Ah,” Natalie said. “Yeah, I did. And it really isn’t any fun. Don’t look forward to it, Noah,” she said, leaning back against the couch somewhat and glanced at Noah next to her.  
  
Noah blushed a bit, especially when he felt Jayden’s wing touch his own just briefly at the hint of him having a baby someday.  
  
Daniel glanced over his shoulder at the adults, a confused frown on his face. “What’s ‘morning sickness’? Do you just gets sick every morning or what…?”  
  
“Yes, something like that,” Eden told him, not wanting to elaborate on the topic.  
  
Daniel just frowned a bit more before turning his attention back to the cartoons along with Luna and Maya, who were staring at the screen and not really listening to the adults. Bella had lain down next to them now, letting them pet her every now and then and closed her eyes contently at the attention.  
  
“Well, I will go get breakfast ready now. I think we are all pretty hungry,” Castiel said then. He went over to the freezer to find some frozen bread and warm it up, and Dean, Adrian, and Eden helped him get plates and food ready on the table.  
  
After a few minutes Lily and Tony came back inside, and just before breakfast was ready Isaac finally showed up in the living room.  
  
“Good morning, people! Is everyone already up and awake?” Isaac said, grinning at everyone. His hair and wings were still slightly moist, although he had used a dryer to get rid of most of the wetness after his bath.  
  
“Yeah, we’ve been up for an hour already,” Jason replied, chuckling at him.  
  
“Since 8am?! Damn. I first got up half an hour ago.”  
  
“Which is unusually early for you,” Eden pointed out from the kitchen.  
  
“Meh, it’s not like I _wanted_ to get up this early, but I kinda have to since dad and papa are gonna be busy helping Noah move into his dorm room today. I could easily have slept for another two hours at least,” Isaac groused and ran a sleepy hand through his hair, making it stick out in all directions.  
  
“You should have stayed home then,” Dean chuckled as he helped Cas put the final few things on the table before breakfast was ready.  
  
Isaac had gotten his own apartment in L.A. last month and had finally moved out of the house. A local theater had hired him to perform at their famous musicals (which were performed either once a week or once a month, depending on what show it was) when they had discovered his talents, which meant that Isaac now had a more steady income, but he was still always looking for new roles on TV shows and in movies. His presence on the show _The Sorcerer’s Redemption_ had made him rather popular among the show’s fans. Most of them liked his character a lot, even though the fandom was rather split on that matter since some thought it was outrageous that an angel/demon hybrid showed his face on television, even if he was appearing as a demon on it. He had even been hired to appear on more episodes than originally intended, so his role had been quite successful.  
  
“Oh, that reminds me,” Natalie suddenly said and grinned over at Isaac from the couch. “How are things going with that boyfriend of yours?”  
  
“Yeah, I wanna hear about that too,” Lily grinned and came over to Isaac to hear about it.  
  
Isaac stared between all of them as they looked at him with curious stares. “Whoa,” he said, holding up his hands and took a small step back. “Kaylen’s not my ‘boyfriend’. At least not yet.”  
  
“But you’ve taken him out on at least three dates already,” Eden pointed out.  
  
“Well, yeah.” Isaac rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “He lives in L.A. like me and he’s showed me a bit around since I wasn’t too familiar with the area that I live in. But I haven’t exactly asked him to be my boyfriend yet. That’s hardcore commitment, you know…”  
  
“And that’s exactly what you need!” Lily groused and hit Isaac on the arm.  
  
“Ow!” Isaac exclaimed and rubbed the spot on his arm that she had hit, although it almost didn’t hurt. “Well, I’m not sure if he even wants that…”  
  
“Of course he does! You told us last time that you haven’t even slept with him yet and that he still always agrees to see you and hang out with you – that means he’s interested in you and not just in sex.”  
  
Isaac continued to rub his arm and stared back at his twin with a small pout. “You’re scary when you’re pregnant, you know…”  
  
Tony chuckled. “Yeah, she is.” He wrapped an arm around Lily’s waist while Lily glared briefly at Isaac. She rubbed her slightly swollen abdomen a bit and leaned into Tony’s touch.  
  
“So you _do_ admit that you like the guy then?” Adrian spoke, looking at Isaac with a knowing smirk.  
  
“Well, he’s cool. And hot. And he’s pretty funny – I’ve never heard a sub tell the kind of dirty jokes he can tell,” Isaac said, grinning and curling his tail as he told them about Kaylen.  
  
Dean laughed from the kitchen where he and Cas were listening in. “Sounds like your kind of guy.”  
  
“Aww, Isaac is in love,” Eden grinned, nudging her brother teasingly.  
  
Isaac held back a blush and scowled at her. “Shut up! I’m not saying I’m ‘in love’, I’m just saying that I like him more than I have ever really liked anyone before.”  
  
“In other words: you’re in love,” Lily grinned.  
  
Isaac groaned and felt his cheeks flush. “Okay, fine! I’m in love! Is that what you wanna hear?”  
  
Lily laughed fondly at him and brushed their tails together. “There’s no need to be ashamed of it.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s a good thing,” Eden grinned, and Adrian nodded next to her.  
  
Isaac continued to look uncomfortable with the conversation, especially since all the others were staring at him with smiles and knowing looks now.  
  
Dean and Castiel shared a happy smile as they listened to them talking about Isaac being in love.  
  
“It was about time,” Dean whispered to Castiel.  
  
Castiel chuckled and found himself agreeing with Dean. They had been waiting for a while for Isaac to stop sleeping around with random people and finally find that one person who could make him have deeper feelings. Now they just needed Isaac to do something about it and initiate a relationship with his crush.  
  
Dean turned and raised his voice as he talked to everyone. “Breakfast is ready now for those who want it.”  
  
“Yay! Food!” Daniel grinned and jumped up to join them for breakfast. Luna and Maya got up too and hurried over to the table with the others, but Bella stayed since she wasn’t allowed at the table when they were eating.  
  
“Finally,” Isaac sighed and went over to the kitchen, looking happy that his siblings were no longer making such a big deal out him being in love.  
  
The others chuckled and got up from the couch, and Jayden waited a bit for Noah to catch up to him. The submissive smiled as he walked over to his boyfriend’s side and walked with him over to the others to have breakfast.  
  

 

***

  
  
At 11am it was time for the others to leave.  
  
They hugged each other goodbye and wished Noah good luck at college.  
  
“Don’t look so nervous, Noah. You’ll be fine there,” Adrian reassured Noah as he and Natalie were about to leave. Maya was standing between them, her hand fisted in Adrian’s jeans and stared up at them with her pacifier wriggling in her mouth.  
  
Noah shifted nervously as they stood in the entrance hall. “I know…”  
  
“And isn’t Jayden gonna go there with you today and explore the college with you?” Eden asked, glancing at Jayden who was standing right behind Noah and curling his tail around his boyfriend’s leg.  
  
Jayden was starting at the culinary school tomorrow, but he’d be living at home since the school didn’t have dorms or anything. It was cheaper for him to stay at home, and then he wouldn’t have to both work and study at the same time to afford an apartment of his own. He’d be coming with Dean, Cas, and Noah to the college later that day and help Noah settle in.  
  
“Yeah, and Christie is there too. She’s my roommate and she moved in yesterday, so she should be there when we arrive,” Noah spoke.  
  
“You’ll be fine then,” Natalie said, giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
They hugged and parted ways, and Daniel gave Dean and Castiel a big hug before hugging Noah and Jayden goodbye as well.  
  
“Take care of your parents and sister, Daniel,” Dean smirked at Daniel and made the boy high-five him.  
  
Daniel grinned as he high-fived with Dean. “I will!”  
  
“I think you need more looking after, though,” Jason murmured, and ruffled Daniel’s dark blonde hair with affection.  
  
“No, I don’t! I can handle bad guys,” Daniel insisted and gave his dad a defiant stare after he shied away from his hand.  
  
The others laughed fondly at him, and Eden smiled at her son and brushed her tail against his leg before she turned to leave the house with Luna.  
  
Lily cast a glance back over her shoulder at Dean, Castiel, Noah, and Jayden after the others had gone outside to the cars while she and Tony were still standing in the doorway. “Good luck today. I hope you guys won’t be too sad when Noah leaves,” she said, giving Dean and Castiel a sad smile.  
  
Dean chuckled and wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist. “I think we’ll survive.”  
  
Castiel smiled and nodded at his words. “And take care of yourself, Lily,” he said, glancing briefly at his daughter’s small pregnant bump before looking up at her face again.  
  
Lily grinned and rubbed her bump. “I will, papa. See you, guys.”  
  
“Bye!” Noah smiled and waved at her and Tony as they went outside to the others.  
  
The Impala and Tahoe were parked in the garage, and Adrian, Jason, and Tony’s cars were parked in the driveway. The space was a little cramped for three cars in the driveway, but it was manageable. Isaac had driven with Adrian over from L.A. since they lived only fifteen minutes away from each other and there was no point in driving in two cars to their parents’ house when they could be driving together. Isaac had paid half the gas as payment for Adrian giving him a ride.  
  
“And next time I see you, Isaac, Kaylen better be your boyfriend,” Eden said to Isaac as they headed over to their cars.  
  
Isaac groaned and rolled his eyes at her. “Stop pressuring me!”  
  
Lily laughed fondly at him. “We’re your sisters; we only want what’s best for you.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad I’m driving with Adrian, ‘cause he doesn’t bother me as much with that as you do. Even though Natalie is just as bad as you guys,” Isaac grumbled and went over to open the back door of Adrian’s silver Hyundai. Natalie was getting Maya into the baby seat on the other side of the backseat, and she giggled a bit at Isaac’s comment.  
  
Adrian chuckled and opened the front door of his car. “Well, I wouldn’t mind you settling down with someone either. I have the feeling that this Kaylen guy can easily have you by the balls and make you behave if he wants you to.”  
  
“God, not you too!” Isaac groused before getting into the car. Maya was gurgling and grinning in the baby seat, and Isaac almost felt like she was making fun of him.  
  
Eden and Lily both laughed at him before hugging goodbye and got into their cars. They waved goodbye at Dean and Castiel one final time before driving out of there.  
  
Dean closed the door after the kids had driven off, and Noah and Jayden went back into the living room where Bella was getting up from the floor to go over and seek attention from them.  
  
“Have you packed all your stuff yet, Noah?” Dean asked, joining them in the living room. He watched as Castiel went over to pick up the toys that their grandkids had scattered all over the floor by the TV, and there were three empty cups on the couch table which the kids had used.  
  
“Yeah, pretty much,” Noah replied, staring at the floor. “I’m not all that eager to leave, though…”  
  
Jayden chuckled fondly at him and put his hands on Noah’s hips. “Last night you said you were kinda excited about it.”  
  
Noah glanced up at him from under his lashes. “Well, yeah, kind of. But I don’t like having to make new friends and all that.”  
  
Jayden just gave him a sympathetic smile and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Noah’s forehead, which made Noah sigh contently.  
  
“I know, I was nervous when starting in college too,” Castiel spoke, standing with several toys in his arms now before putting them into the boxes they belonged in. “But I am confident that you will get along just fine with most of your new classmates.”  
  
“And if anyone treats you in a way they shouldn’t then don’t get upset, ‘cause most people like that are just assholes,” Dean said.  
  
Noah chuckled. “I know, dad.”  
  
“And if any of the guys grope you or make advances on you, you’re allowed to kick them in the balls,” Dean added, a small growl in his voice.  
  
Noah laughed at that, and he felt Jayden’s fingers dig into his hips possessively.  
  
“Yeah, kick them real good and tell them that you’re already taken. That should keep them away,” Jayden spoke with a small rumble in his voice. He couldn’t stand the thought of other guys ogling his boyfriend or trying to touch him. His feathers puffed out slightly at the thought alone.  
  
Noah smiled and blushed a bit as he leaned into Jayden, letting his boyfriend curl his tail possessively around his upper thigh even though his parents were both watching them.  
  
Castiel smiled at the scene and at how possessive Jayden suddenly was. He then glanced over at Dean who was watching the two with a small, happy smile.  
  
Dean snapped out of it and clasped his hands together. “Now, go pack the rest so we can get ready to drive you off to college,” he told Noah.  
  
Noah nodded quietly and stepped away from Jayden before going upstairs to get the rest of his stuff ready. Jayden joined him to help him out, and Dean and Castiel could hear Noah giggle as Jayden playfully chased him up the stairs.  
  
Dean chuckled and shook his head at them. He went over to Bella who panted in approval when he rubbed his hand over her head and neck and gave her a few pats on the back. He glanced over at Cas who had put most of the kids’ toys away by now.  
  
“Are you ready to let our youngest leave the nest, Cas?”  
  
Castiel sighed and turned the dinosaur toy that he was holding in his hands around. “As ready as I can be, I suppose,” he murmured, staring down at the toy and smiled a bit when he remembered that it used to be Adrian’s favorite toy once.  
  
“Hey,” Dean spoke softly and came over to stand in front of Castiel, reaching out his hand to lift Cas’ chin up. Blue eyes met green, and Dean’s face softened when his mate looked at him. “I don’t wanna see him go either, but I think we’ll manage on our own. I’m not that bad to be around,” he smirked.  
  
Castiel chortled. “I know. I enjoy being alone with you, but I enjoy our children’s presence too.”  
  
“Me too, but they’ll still come visit us,” Dean spoke and leaned in to kiss Castiel gently on the lips.  
  
Castiel reciprocated the kiss, humming and closing his eyes as their lips touched and moved together. Their bond flared at the intimacy, and Castiel felt a little better at the reassurance it gave him.  


 

***

  
  
When everything was packed and Noah was ready to go, he said goodbye to Bella and hugged her tightly before leaving the house with his parents and his boyfriend. It felt strange to him that he wouldn’t be coming back there tonight and that he’d now be living on his own in a dorm room at college with Christie as his roommate.  
  
The drive to the college felt weird too, for everyone. Dean tried to make the mood better by turning up the radio when a Metallica song aired, and he pleased to see that Jayden too liked that band a lot, judging from how he grinned when Dean turned up the volume.  
  
The college was full of people when they arrived. A lot of new students were moving into the dorms that day, though some had moved in the day before already.  
  
They stepped out of the car, and Dean and Jayden got Noah’s stuff from the Tahoe’s trunk while Noah himself was busy staring around at the campus in front of him. He had seen the college before and been inside the dormitories since Eden, Lily, and Isaac had all studied at the college, but it was strange and alien to him that he would now be studying there himself. The buildings suddenly looked so different to him, and the students that walked around were no longer just random strangers – they could be his future classmates or friends.  
  
Noah shifted uneasily, unable to stare away from the sight of the college in front of him.  
  
Castiel slowly went over to Noah, noticing the way he was staring. He put a comforting hand on his son’s shoulder and felt him relax a bit at his touch. “I know how you feel. I was just as nervous as you when I started in college,” he said, rubbing his thumb in circles into Noah’s shirt.  
  
Noah glanced at him. “It still feels a bit scary, though.”  
  
Castiel chuckled and brushed their wings together. “I know, but I’m sure you will like it here. Your siblings did.”  
  
Noah gave a small nod and pondered over his papa’s words for a few seconds. The sound of Dean and Jayden grunting as they pulled his bags out of the trunk caught his attention, and he turned around to take his laptop bag from Jayden. He had three big bags full of clothes, towels, books, and other personal things he needed, and there was a box which contained a new lamp that he and Dean had been out to buy earlier that week.  
  
“So, are you ready?” Dean asked, a smirk on his lips.  
  
“I guess so,” Noah murmured.  
  
Jayden smiled and wrapped his arm around Noah’s waist as they started to head over to the reception first to get the key for Noah’s room. Christie was probably already in the room, but it was still nice for Noah to get his own key right away. Dean and Castiel followed, and Dean made sure that the car was locked before he left it.  
  
The dormitory was noisy and full of people when they entered it after having collected the key. Noah’s room was on the fourth floor – the same building and floor that Eden had lived on, though in a different room.  
  
As usual, Dean and Castiel received a few odd looks as they walked together side-by-side, and Noah too got stared at when people started to notice that he was an angel/demon hybrid. Jayden stuck close to him, his wing touching Noah’s to relax him, and he growled at those who were too rude with their staring.  
  
When they reached Noah’s room, Christie was already there and she beamed when she saw them.  
  
“There you are!” she grinned and came over to pull Noah into a warm hug. “I was waiting for you, roomie.”  
  
Noah chuckled and hugged her back. “Hi, Christie.”  
  
“Hey, Christie,” Dean smiled and shut the door behind them to block out the noise from the corridor. He and Jayden put Noah’s bags down on the floor since they were a bit heavy to carry.  
  
“Hi, guys,” Christie grinned at them after she and Noah had pulled apart. She politely came over and shook both Dean and Castiel’s hands, and she and Jayden hugged briefly as a greeting.  
  
“Oh, I see you got settled in and everything,” Dean noted, glancing around the room at the purple curtains and at the bed sheets on one of the beds. He could tell that Christie had already put most of her stuff into the drawers on her side of the room, although there was still a box with items on her bed which hadn’t been emptied yet.  
  
“Yeah, I put most of my things into place and my mom helped me put up the curtains. Noah and I had already agreed on the colors and everything,” Christie said and smiled briefly at Noah.  
  
“The curtains look nice,” Castiel smiled. “I’m sure the two of you will like living here.”  
  
“Yeah, me too. If the other girls in the dorm are nice too, then it’s an extra bonus,” Christie commented.  
  
“Did, you, um, see anyone else like me?” Noah asked her somewhat warily.  
  
Christie immediately knew what he meant. “Well, I heard that there are 41 other submissives at the school at the moment, but I haven’t run into any of them yet.”  
  
“Whoa, 42 submissives amongst over eight thousand students. That’s not much, but it’s still a lot of submissives within this age group in one place,” Jayden commented.  
  
“Well, only around seven or eight percent of all angels are submissives, and around nine percent of demons are submissives, so it is not surprising that there are so few submissive students here compared to the total number of students,” Dean said. “Even though the number of submissives have been rising a bit over the past few decades…”  
  
There were around 3,2 million submissives in the United States in total, and in Dean and Castiel’s city (population 198,000) there lived 137 submissives of all ages. The number of submissives varied a lot from city to city, though many of them liked living in the bigger cities. At Noah’s previous schools there had often only been 1-3 submissives attending at the same time, but the city had a rather even number of submissive students spread over 15+ different schools (elementary/middle schools, high schools, private schools, colleges, etc.). The colleges had more since they attracted students from nearby smaller towns too, so submissives from other towns would also be studying there as well.  
  
“I’m just glad I’m not the only one…” Noah murmured and shifted a bit.  
  
Jayden chuckled at him and rubbed his tail against Noah’s leg.  
  
“Well, let’s help you set up your lamp and stuff so you can get settled a bit before Cas and I leave,” Dean said then, picking up the box with the lamp inside. There was a lamp in the ceiling already, but students had to bring their own lamps to put on the bedside tables.  
  
Jayden helped him get the lamp settled and nail the wire to the wall so that it wouldn’t just lie around. They helped Christie nail her lamp’s wire to the wall as well, since her parents hadn’t had the tools to help her with that when they had helped her settle in the day before. Meanwhile Castiel helped Noah put bed sheets on his bed. Noah would put his clothes into the drawers later, since he didn’t really need his parents to see his underwear and everything.  
  
When they were finished it was already time for Dean and Castiel to leave.  
  
“I’m guessing you, Christie, and Jayden are gonna go exploring around campus now, right?” Dean asked and stepped back a little.  
  
“Yeah, I think so,” Noah replied, glancing at Christie and Jayden for confirmation.  
  
“That’s the plan. We kinda wanna get to know this place a bit better before our classes start tomorrow,” Christie explained.  
  
“And I’m staying here to keep Noah company for a while before I head home. I’ve always been kinda curious about what the college looks like from inside, anyway,” Jayden said. “Even though I won’t be attending it along with Noah.” He glanced at Noah with a sad smile.  
  
“I still wish you were,” Noah murmured and glanced back up at him.  
  
Jayden chuckled and brushed their wings together. “I know. Me too. But at least my school is only three blocks away from here.”  
  
“I think Noah is very relieved by that,” Christie giggled.  
  
Castiel chuckled at the embarrassed scowl that Noah gave Christie. He came forward then to hug his son goodbye. “Goodbye, Noah. Take care of yourself and take your studies seriously.”  
  
Noah hugged Castiel back, feeling rather sad to say goodbye to him. “Bye, papa. And of course I will. I always do.”  
  
Castiel smiled and pulled back. “I know.” He cupped Noah’s cheeks with his hands and smiled fondly at his child, before leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Noah’s forehead. Noah smiled, and Castiel rubbed his thumb over Noah’s cheek in a loving gesture before stepping back.  
  
“Bye, kiddo,” Dean smiled and went forward to hug Noah next. He squeezed him tightly and felt Noah reciprocate the gesture.  
  
“Bye, daddy. I’ll come visit you and papa soon,” Noah spoke, smiling when he felt Dean’s tail curl around his leg.  
  
“You better,” Dean grinned before patting Noah’s shoulder and stepping away from him again.  
  
Castiel went over to hug Jayden then. “Good luck with your first day at the culinary school tomorrow, Jayden.”  
  
“Thanks, Castiel,” Jayden grinned and hugged him back, careful not to touch his wings. He glanced at Dean after Castiel had stepped away, and the older demon smiled before pulling him into a hug.  
  
“Yeah, and take care of Noah when you two hang out. And if any guys act inappropriately towards him here, I expect you to take care of it when you hear about it,” Dean spoke, patting Jayden on the back as they hugged and was careful not to get into too much contact with his half-sharp feathers.  
  
“Yes, sir, you can trust me on that,” Jayden grinned.  
  
Noah rolled his eyes a bit and tried to suppress the blush in his cheeks, while Christie giggled softly next to him.  
  
Dean grinned and pulled back, giving Jayden a few pats of approval on the shoulder before retreating over to the door with Cas.  
  
“And we wish you good luck with your studies as well, Christie,” Castiel added and smiled at Christie.  
  
Christie grinned. “Thanks. I’ll make sure Noah does his studying too.”  
  
Dean laughed when he heard Noah groan at that. “And if anything happens to him, give us a call as soon as possible, yeah?” He turned to look at Noah then. “And you do the same if something happens to Christie. I guess you have her parents’ number?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, dad, I got it,” Noah said, chuckling a bit over Dean’s sudden protectiveness.  
  
“I’ll make sure to call you as soon as possible if something happens to Noah,” Christie promised.  
  
Dean gave her the thumbs up before he and Castiel said goodbye for the final time and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind them. They both sighed as they stood in the noisy corridor now where students were walking back and forth as the new students got settled in their rooms and the older students came back to their rooms after summer break.  
  
Dean glanced at Castiel before slowly reaching out and grabbing a hold of his hand. “C’mon. Let’s head home now.”  
  
Castiel raised his gaze to look at him. He forced a smile as their eyes met. “Yes, let’s do that.”  
  
The demon squeezed his hand before they walked over to the elevator together to get down to the first floor again.  
  
They walked back to the car in silence, though they never let go of the other’s hand. Their bond flared with their sadness over saying goodbye to their youngest child and seeing him off to college, but it helped that they still had each other.  
  
People stared, like they always did when Dean and Cas held hands in public, but they both paid them no attention. Dean, however, growled when a parent of one of the other students – a beta angel – glared at them as they passed him and he muttered some insulting words about Castiel. The guy backed off when Dean growled, and Dean smirked in satisfaction when he saw him flinch.  
  

 

***

  
  
They arrived home twenty minutes later.  
  
The house was empty except for Bella, and when they stepped into the entrance hall it felt odd and lonely to them. The house felt oddly empty now that there were no longer anyone else living there with them. It was a little depressing, actually.  
  
Castiel smiled at Bella when the dog barked and poked her nose against his hand to make him pet her, and he started to stroke and rub her fur to please her.  
  
“Well, at least Bella is here, so we’re not completely alone,” Dean smiled and took off his shoes and jacket.  
  
Castiel chuckled at that and got out of his jacket and shoes as well.  
  
They went into the living room with Bella following after them, though the dog quickly went over to her water bowl to get something to drink. Dean followed her to pour up some more water for her since the bowl was almost empty, and he then opened the door to the terrace so that he dog could run out into the garden and stretch her legs. All garden gates were closed so she couldn’t run off the property.  
  
Castiel sighed and slumped his wings behind him, casting a glance around the living room which suddenly seemed so much emptier and quieter than it usually was.  
  
Dean stared at him for a moment when he came back into the living room and saw Castiel standing there with his wings slumped.  
  
“He’ll be okay, Cas. Don’t worry,” Dean reassured him when he noticed Castiel’s expression.  
  
The angel sighed. “I know he will. I’m wondering if _we_ are going to be okay, though.”  
  
“We’ve been alone before. Before we had Eden,” Dean reminded him, his lips tilting into a smile.  
  
Castiel shot him an unimpressed look. “That was over 30 years ago, Dean.”  
  
Dean laughed and came over to place his hands on the angel’s hips. He made Castiel turn around so that they were facing each other more and pulled the angel close so that their fronts were touching. The demon smiled at his mate and ran a hand down the soft, white feathers of Cas’ left wing. “We’ll be okay, Cas. Our kids are happy and we should be happy too. We’ve still got each other.”  
  
Castiel sighed contently at Dean’s touch and leaned further into him. “I know. I’m glad I still have you.”  
  
Dean grinned and pulled Cas just a little bit closer. “And now that we have the entire house to ourselves, we can have sex anywhere we like, anytime we want, and we don’t even have to keep our voices down.”  
  
Castiel blushed, hearing the clear confidence in Dean’s voice as he spoke. “Bella is still here, though.”  
  
“We can always lock her into a room or let her outside in the garden if she bothers you.”  
  
Dean moved his hands over Castiel’s hips before slowly sliding them further behind the angel until they were cupping his ass. He gave angel’s ass a firm squeeze then, laughing when Castiel yelped and flinched somewhat in response.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel warned and scowled at him.  
  
Dean leaned his head back and laughed at him before looking at him in adoration. “I’m just trying to cheer you up here. And from what I can tell, I think it’s working.” He smirked cockily as he pressed his body firmer against Castiel’s so that his thigh was pressing right against the angel’s growing erection through their clothes.  
  
Castiel groaned, annoyed that Dean was so cocky about being right.  
  
“So… You wanna take advantage of the emptiness in this house, or do you just wanna wait until your arousal goes away?”  
  
“What do you think?” Castiel asked, somewhat challengingly. Before Dean could reply, Castiel launched forward and pressed their lips together in a deep, hot kiss.  
  
Dean growled in approval and pressed Cas’ body as close to his own as he could before grasping his ass and his hair as tightly while he devoured his mouth. He quickly gained dominance over the kiss and made his mate melt submissively in his arms before he dragged him over to the couch to make love.  
  
It was hard on them both to say goodbye to Noah and see him off to college and now having to live alone in the house, but they took comfort in each other through sex and intimacy.  
  
They made love for over an hour, losing themselves in the intimacy and the comfort it provided them, and they spent the rest of the day cuddling and staying as close to each other as they could.  
  
A chapter in their life had ended and now new ones were beginning; the chapters of their kids.

 

 

~*~*~*~ **Epilogue** : 17 years later… ~*~*~*~

  
  
**December 2061 (Castiel is 72, Dean is 73 (almost 74), Eden is 48, Adrian is 45, the twins are 41, Noah is 35, Jayden is 37, Jason is 49, Natalie is 44, Tony is 42, Kaylen is 36 years old. The grandkids are between 4 and 22 years old).**  
  
It was Christmas time – the 24th of December in the evening. Dean and Castiel sat on the couch in the large living room of Isaac’s house, watching their children and grandchildren laugh, talk, and enjoy a lovely family time together. They had all just eaten dinner so everyone was exhausted from the large, delicious meal and were now enjoying each other’s company.  
  
Isaac and Kaylen had invited everyone over to celebrate Christmas together at their big house. Isaac’s acting career was going very well and he had earned a lot of money – enough to afford a big house that he had always dreamed about. It was the only house in the family that was big enough to have everyone in it without the space getting too cramped. Dean and Castiel’s 5 children and 14 grandchildren (plus another one on its way) took up quite a lot of space, after all. Plus, Kaylen’s brother and his wife and three children were also in the house to celebrate the Holidays with them, but their parents hadn’t been able to join.  
  
“Gramma! Grampa! Derek is being mean!” wailed Dylan, who was Noah and Jayden’s 4-year-old alpha son, as he ran over to Dean and Castiel on the couch. They were sitting on the 3-person couch which was next to a larger couch that was big enough for seven people. Eden, Lily, and Natalie were currently sitting there and chatting, while the boys were walking around and keeping an eye on the kids and doing other things.  
  
“I’m not!” Derek denied behind him and stamped his foot into the floor in frustration. He was Dylan’s older alpha brother and was three years older than him. The two often got into some arguments but they were still rather close as brothers.  
  
Castiel reached out and pulled Dylan up on his lap, comforting the boy who was glaring at his older brother for denying that he had been mean. “Shh, stop fighting you two,” Castiel told them and rocked Dylan gently on his lap.  
  
Derek shot Dylan a look as if his little brother was being unfair, before he walked over to his cousins by the big Christmas tree.  
  
Jennifer and Marie, who were Lily and Tony’s 11-year-old twin girls, giggled at their interaction before going over to the tree too to play with toys on the floor.  
  
There were 14 grandchildren in the house; making it a lot of kids to keep an eye on. The children all had different characteristics and had inherited random genes from their parents – some had tails and others didn’t, but they all had wings, although the colors varied a lot. Eden and Jason had three kids, as did Adrian and Natalie as well as Lily and Tony. Isaac had two kids with Kaylen, and Noah and Jayden were now expecting their fourth baby, which would be Dean and Castiel’s 15th grandchild.  
  
Isaac and Kaylen’s daughter Eliza, who was 12 years old, scowled a bit at Derek as he came over to the Christmas tree where most of them were playing. “Did you _have_ to call Dylan a baby?” she asked him, disapproval on her face.  
  
“Yeah, that was kinda mean,” said Ashley, who was Adrian and Natalie’s 10-year-old daughter. She and Eliza were good friends, even though Eliza was getting too old to play with toys now.  
  
“He still believes in Santa Claus,” Derek said defensively.  
  
“Well, _doh!_ He’s 4!” Eliza said, rolling her eyes. “And you aren’t exactly old either – you’re 7.”  
  
“But he’s an alpha like me! It’s too childish of him to believe in such stuff,” Derek murmured and crossed his arms, while his tail swished next to his leg in annoyance.  
  
“Hey, be nice. He’s still just a kid; alpha or not,” said Daniel and ruffled Derek’s hair as he passed him to get over to Maya and Luna, who were sitting on the floor with Luna’s little sister Lucy and looking at stuff on their tablets while the kids played around them in front of the tree.  
  
Derek shied away from Daniel’s hand, and Jake – who was Isaac and Kaylen’s 6-year-old beta son and Derek’s good friend – snickered slightly at that.  
  
Meanwhile, Jayden came over to the couch and glanced between Dylan on Cas’ lap and Derek who was now hanging out with his cousin Jake by the tree. “Are they fighting again?” he asked, looking at Dean and Castiel.  
  
“Yeah, a bit. Alpha brothers sometimes do that,” Dean chuckled and slung his arm over the back of the couch behind Castiel. He smiled down at Dylan who was still sitting on Cas’ lap and leaning into the angel.  
  
“They’re such babies,” Nathan said next to Jayden and rolled his eyes at his little brothers. Nathan was Noah and Jayden’s oldest son and a beta, and he was 12 years old now.  
  
Jayden chuckled at him and watched as Nathan headed over to the others by the Christmas tree.  
  
“Am not!” Dylan grumbled after he heard what his older brother said. He then wriggled his way off of Cas’ lap and gave him grandparents a small, shy smile before he too went over to the tree to see what the others were doing. He shied away from Jayden’s hand with a laugh when his father ruffled his hair fondly as he passed him.  
  
“Don’t break the fake candles, boys!” Eden said in a raised voice when she saw Derek and Jake playing a bit with the candle-formed lamps in the tree. The boys immediately took a small step away from the tree when they heard her voice.  
  
“Damn, Eden, don’t scare the crap outta them,” Isaac groused from where he was standing on the other side of the couch table. “I can just buy new lamps.”  
  
Eden glared at him in defiance and crossed her arms as she leaned back against the couch. “That’s not how to raise kids; telling them that it’s okay to break stuff ‘cause you can just buy new ones.”  
  
Adrian laughed next to Isaac. “I agree with that.”  
  
Dean and Castiel chuckled as they watched their now fully grown adult kids bicker back and forth about the subject, and how Kaylen’s brother and his wife now came over to join the discussion. They both looked up when Noah returned from the bathroom and reentered the living room, and Jayden immediately came over to support him. Noah was six months pregnant and was having some back pains already, so Jayden was constantly by his side whenever the submissive groaned or grunted in pain.  
  
“Are you alright?” Castiel asked, furrowing his brows in worry as Noah stood next to them near the couch.  
  
“Yeah, I’m okay, papa,” Noah smiled and rubbed his pregnant belly with affection. “She’s just moving around a lot today.”  
  
Jayden smiled next to him and rubbed Noah’s belly tenderly, placing a soft kiss on Noah’s temple. “Our girl is quite active already, huh?”  
  
Noah chuckled. “Yeah, she really is.” He watched his bump with a loving expression and hummed contently as Jayden rubbed it and cooed soft words at the baby inside.  
  
Dean and Castiel smiled at them and watched as their grandkids were all gathered in the living room, playing together or just chatting. Their children were also interacting and laughing together now over something, and Noah went over to sit on the couch with Eden, Lily, and Natalie. The girls were very interested in Noah’s pregnancy with his fourth – and supposedly last – baby, and Kaylen joined them there. Meanwhile Jayden went over to Adrian, Isaac, Tony, Jason, and Kaylen’s brother Carl to hang out and chat.  
  
Dean smiled at the family scene and put his arm around Cas’ shoulder, pulling him a little closer. The angel hummed contently and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder, getting comfortable with his wings against him. Dean played gently with some of Cas’ feathers and kept his eyes on their kids and grandkids as he spoke. “It was cool of Isaac to invite us all over for Christmas.”  
  
Castiel smiled and snuggled a little closer to Dean. “Yes, it was. I’m glad that everyone gets along and are happy. It makes me happy too.”  
  
“Mm,” Dean hummed in agreement. “We’ve created a quite good family.”  
  
Castiel smiled. “I couldn’t have asked for more.”  
  
Dean peered down at his mate the best he could in their current position. His hand was still playing with some of Castiel’s feathers, which were as soft as they had always been, despite both of them being older now. “I love you, know. More than anything.”  
  
Castiel lifted his head from Dean’s shoulder to stare at him. He searched the green eyes for a moment before smiling. “And I love you too. Even though your hairs are getting a bit grey.”  
  
“Hey,” Dean warned him playfully. “Look who’s talking – your grey is more visible than mine,” he smirked.  
  
Their hairs had started getting a bit grey after they had turned 60. Cas’ hair had first really started to lose its natural black color when he had been 65 and then it had gotten more and more dark grey over the years. He still had some black hairs in it though, but most of his hairs were dark grey. They had gotten a tiny bit wrinkled too, but their skin looked much younger than any human’s did at that age.  
  
“Well, I am dark-haired and you have always had a lighter hair color; it’s natural that it’s easier to see with me,” Castiel argued and shot Dean a small scowl.  
  
Dean laughed warmly and pulled Cas down to rest his head on his shoulder again. “I know, Cas. I’m just teasing. You’re still pretty to me, you know. And sexy.”  
  
Castiel blushed but couldn’t suppress the smile on his lips. “I know. You too.”  
  
Dean grinned and placed a kiss on Cas’ head. They snuggled a little closer and watched their family interact in the room around them. Everyone looked happy and comfortable, and even though some of the grandchildren were arguing a bit with their siblings they still got along well and were excited for their presents the next morning.  
  
“I think I knew since I first started falling in love with you that you would be mine forever,” Dean hummed as they sat there. “I’m never going to let you go. Not ever.”  
  
“Where else would I go? I belong with you. I always have,” Castiel spoke, smiling softly and closing his eyes as he let his head rest on Dean’s strong shoulder. He purred as Dean continued to pet his feathers tenderly.  
  
Dean let out a small, possessive growl of approval and pulled Cas even closer, pressing another kiss to the angel’s head and let his lips linger there. “We’re bonded, we’re mated, and I’m forever devoted to you,” he whispered against Castiel’s hair, his words like a promise. He closed his eyes as he breathed in the sweet scent of his angel and nuzzled his nose against his soft hairs.  
  
Castiel just smiled, feeling more happy and content than ever, and closed his eyes with a soft sigh as he rested against Dean and felt his mate all around him. “Ditto,” he whispered back in a soft voice.  
  
Dean grinned and held him close.  
  
They spent the rest of the night chatting with the others and watching the kids play together.  
  
Dean and Castiel had spent the majority of their lives together, and they weren’t going to part ways until the day they would no longer be in this world. They were mates for life, and not even people’s perception or prejudice against their unusual interspecies relationship and love could ever change that.  
  
  
 _The end._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a bit over a year I’ve finally posted the final chapter. It feels so weird that the story is over now, but I’ve really enjoyed writing it. There is still the spin-off though, which will be named **Dedicated** and which should be up some time next week! So keep an eye out for it :) It will start not long after where Devoted ended (before the epilogue) where Noah is in college. The story will be about Noah and Jayden’s lives as they become mates and have kids, etc. The other kids will also make their appearance in it, as will Dean and Cas, but the story will mainly be about Noah and Jayden. I hope that a lot of you will be reading it :)
> 
> Also, I didn’t mention what the grandkids look like since there were so many of them mentioned that I thought it would take too much space to write one description after the other. Isaac and Kaylen’s kids mostly look like demons since they are 3/4 part demon, but they have some brown and grey in their feathers too, and both have light brown hair and tails. Lily and Tony’s twin girls Jennifer and Marie have white wings with some grey and pink, blonde hair, and none of their kids have tails (they also have an alpha son whom Lily was pregnant with in this and the previous chapter, and his wings are white with some grey). Eden and Jason’s last daughter Lucy has sandy-colored hair, red wings with some white and grey, and no tail. Adrian and Natalie will have two more kids – an alpha boy and a girl – both with sandy-colored hair, blue eyes, white wings with some red and black. Finally, Noah and Jayden have 3 boys. Nathan is a beta who has red wings with some grey and has brown hair, and Derek (alpha) looks much the same. Dylan (alpha) has grey wings with some red feathers and has dark brown/black hair. All have tails. As for their daughter… You will find out in Dedicated when she’s born XD
> 
> Finally I’d like to thank all my wonderful readers for reading my story! ^_^ And thank you to all those who left comments – it has really motivated me to keep the story going, so thank you very much! It has been a pleasure to have written this story for you guys, and I hope to see many of you for Dedicated as well :)
> 
> And of course a final thank you to my beta, iloveanime9251, who has helped me a lot with not just proof-reading but also with the plot :) However, due to her being very busy for personal reasons lately, [Mishasenpai](http://mishasenpai.tumblr.com/) has offered me her help with proof-reading. She has beta’ed this chapter for me and has agreed to beta the spin-off as well, at least until my original beta is ready again. I would like to thank her as well for helping me out :)
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope to see you back for Dedicated as well :) Keep an eye out for it if you are interested in reading it.
> 
> [Devoted on PDF](http://www.mediafire.com/download/269zmmzogbd01lc/Devoted+by+Luciel89.pdf).
> 
> Anyone wanna follow me on Tumblr, my url is <http://luciel89.tumblr.com/>


End file.
